Tales Of The Warring States Era
by Anime93
Summary: Being a shinobi starts with lies, deceit, hate, love, emotions, ill will, pride, confusion, fear, and anything pertaining to this. Growing up in the Era Of The Warring States is hell on earth. Trained to be a weapon of mass destruction with chakra and nothing more. Alliances are forged, that transcend time. This is a story of those who rise, fall, and endure in this era. AU
1. Beginning

**Warning: This story is rated M just in case for the obvious reasons (violence, gore, sexual content, etc and so forth) I have many OCs in this to help fill in gaps and blanks.**

**Technically, I think this is an AU... So yeah, had to put this. **

**I also tend to update very fast so don't be surprised if you see this updated every couple of days or so. Hopefully when you read the jutsus that my awesome descriptions are able to help you visualize the jutsus, if you don't know the translation. If you do, awesome.**

Just to be sure I'm going to make this non-canon.

* * *

Uchiha vs Senju...

Their clash was inevitable.

Blades clashed again, reverberating through the air with a loud clang. This fierce battle of two wills was watched by dozens of eyes of their clansmen, started out at a hundred miles and only got more intense. Everyone hoped and prayed that their respective leader would be the victor. The two locked in a life and death struggle moved at speeds that would make any Olympic sprinter turn green and faint with envy, it was a deadly dance of steel and fire.

Senju Butsuma panted heavily his sword clutched tightly in his left hand as if unconsciousness would take it away, his wounded chest bled relentlessly from a cut carving over the left side, but his opponent suffered, too.

Uchiha Tajima tightly held his open wound in his abdomen that ran across the entire length of it, a segment of his armor completely gone as his his dark blood dripped on the ground, staining his high collared black shirt.

"That's enough father!" Butsuma's eldest son appeared right between two warriors with a stern expression that was mixed with worry.

"Hashirama-!" White-haired youngster widened his ruby eyes when he saw his older brother in potential danger, and motioned to drag him back, but their father beat him to it with a commanding shout.

"Get back, Hashirama!" Butsuma spat his own blood as he spoke, his voice so husky and hoarse from shouting orders to his men before. "We will end things now Tajima!"

"Let us!" Tajima roared, spotting his opportunity to bring the fatal blow to his rival, pushing chakra into his fatigued legs he sped across the ground in one leap turning into a blur of gleaming steel, his sword ready to deliver the finishing blow, as soon as his blade could touch Butsuma's skin skewering it like a lump of flesh, but he was stopped by his youngest son who fearlessly jumped in front of him with a fierce, worried expression.

"Father!" Izuna frowned deeply at his father's condition. "I don't care what this filthy Senju says-" His coal-black eyes darted nervously from Butsuma back to his panting and bleeding father. This was bad, if they didn't get back to the compound he was going to bleed out or get a horrible infection "You're not in a shape to continue father please-"

"Shut your mouth little brat!" Tajima's Sharingan blazed his tomoes rotating furiously as he locked eyes with Izuna. "Stay back, Izuna!"

"But father-" Before Izuna managed to say something that would anger him any further he was stopped abruptly by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face his older brother with slightly wide eyes. "Madara?"

"Izuna." His voice was a whisper so only he could hear. "Stay back."

Hashirama knew at this point his words and pestering wouldn't change anything, he saw it blazing in his father's stern eyes; the resolve to end this war between their two clans once and for all even if it meant that he would die tonight in doing so, there was no other way it seemed.

Sighing softly Hashirama hung his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment swallowing his sorrow. "I understand father-" With that Hashirama walked away, standing next to his younger brother, the battle resumed at a break neck pace, despite their wounds both men were moving in momentarily blurs the resonating sound of steel clashing against steel deafening.

Hashirama glanced away from the fierce battle his eyes locking his childhood friend, but Madara didn't return the gaze he simply kept his eyes locked on the battle not even sparing a glance in his direction. He felt that hole in his heart getting just bigger and bigger, day by day this war was taking everything away first his brothers, soon his father; The only thing that was left for him in this rotten world was Tobirama, his little brother.

Hashirama frowned deeply turning his eyes back to the battle. No matter what happened after this, he would protect his brother at any cost.

Madara stood quietly with his arms folded over his chest next to Izuna.

He watched the fight with a deep frown of worry and anger. He knew that Hashirama watched him carefully, his eyes lingering on him for a moment intensely. But he wasn't going return his gaze, they were rivals, they always were it was destiny, now and in the future. They were enemies.

He unknowingly raised his hand gripping Izuna's shoulder. Yes this how it was, no matter what life thew in their direction, he would protect his little brother at all costs, he wasn't going to lose him to the Senju like he had with his other siblings.

* * *

They say during the worse nights or during the worse events that the sky opens itself up and weeps for the fallen. That night was no exception as it poured relentlessly honoring the fallen warriors lighting crackled and lit up the pitch black sky while thunder raced across booming with unmatched ferocity. Hashirama was oddly silent, grieving over the loss of his father.

He struggled to hold back his tears, shinobi never revealed their feelings and never cried, but he was always different. Just as a stray tear was threatening to fall down his cheek, it finally did, and he felt hand on his shoulder, it was soothing gesture. He turned his head to see Toka. He should have been in brighter spirits since he could now broker peace being named head of the Senju clan, and Tobirama taking the rightful place as second in command, yes things should have been much brighter.

But it was bleak, just like the weather.

The woman gripped his shoulder tighter, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Hashirama-" She said quietly. Hashirama only nodded.

Tobirama watched the two of them with a slight frown adorning his features. A shinobi never cries or reveals their emotions, he thought to himself as he mourned his father's passing in complete muteness. A part of him was... Confused he felt heartless for not shedding one tear over the death of his father, for not shedding one tear over Itama's and Kawarama's death.

They died as proud shinobi defending their clan to the very end, in this era there was no better way to die than in battle. But even as he thought of that, he couldn't shake the thought, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shed a tear, it was the same as when he was a child. He tried to cry over Itama's death his heart clenched at the loss and ripped him up inside but he still couldn't shed a tear, not a single tear. But did that mean he was heartless?

At this moment a part of him thought so.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was wrapped in a shade of dark gloom. Every member mourned for the loss of their leader. Uchiha Tajima died on the battlefield like a true shinobi should, he fought to the last breath. There was no better way to die than as Tajima did. Despite the ceremony for Madara's position of head and Izuna's rightful position as second in command everyone was not in merry spirits.

Madara and Izuna weren't themselves.

Madara stood on the hill watching his little brother carefully. Izuna tried to keep his expression neutral and hide the pain in his features, but his grief was visibly seen and a shed of a tear ran down his cheek. "I hate them!" He snarled clenching his teeth. "I _hate the Senju! _Damn them all!" His voice rose to an extent then he fell silent letting the weight of the emotions press on his shoulders. Madara walked forward, resting a hand on Izuna's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"I will finish what he started-" Madara assured his brother his eyes narrowed. "As new head of our clan, I will bring us victory." With those simple words he left the funeral. Tajima's body was burned with their trademark fire style, the Uchiha believed that their power came through blood and with the fire style they would keep the secrets of the Sharingan.

However, there was another reason, each member was to go out of this world in flames, because fire was their primary nature and the spirit of their fallen would live with them forever.

Izuna stayed until the very end silent and motionless as the wood cracked and splintered, his face was calm and neutral after what Madara said.

* * *

The door to her room opened with a loud banging noise.

Domou Ahiko was a light tan skinned woman with long, wavy brown hair that fell to the back of her legs, it was thick and abundant, but currently it was messily splayed all over the place and over her right eye, giving her a disheveled appearance. she had a slender, yet curvy figure and dark brown doe eyes. She had full lips too, she was a beauty by any standards.

She lazily raised her eyes to see what was going on. "Who else could be so rude and loud in the morning other than my lovely big sister-" she murmured sleepily with a hoarse voice, yawning lightly. "What's the matter, Miki-nee-san? What's going on?"

Mikito walked towards the side of Ahiko's bed standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Get up already!" She commanded with a firm voice holding a hint of annoyance. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this!? I've got important news, everyone is to head to the usual meeting hall, we have something important to discuss..."

Mikito was a tall woman standing at five nine, would be considered taller than average. She had long, straight dark brown hair with a few spikes that fell passed her knees, kept in a high ponytail. Her bangs were another story, they fell over her face in thick tufts, almost completely obscuring both of her light brown eyes from view. Like Ahiko, her hair was thick and abundant, she had a tanner complexion than her sister,a very dark brown, and had more a more slender figure than Ahiko underneath all of it was compact muscles honed from training and constant fighting.

What news miki-nee?" Ahiko asked, shifting into a seated position, rubbing her eyes.

"Those two idiots finally killed each other last night?" Her older sister said with a hint of smirk on her deadpan expression.

"Who died?" The younger sister asked with a hint of surprise and dread, she couldn't handle this information from her sister this early in the morning. She sighed softly, ever since her sister became the head of the their clan she was a lot more strict. She loved her to death but sometimes she could be a little overbearing not to mention pushy and forceful, but she was a great leader. There was no denying that fact in the matter.

"Come on!" Mikito said with a growl, rubbing her forehead. "Wake up Ahiko!" She snapped, grabbing the duvet with super speed and threw it away from her younger sister ignoring her obvious pout. "Senju clan and Uchiha clan."

"That's not important news!" Ahiko whined, trying to catch her duvet but failed in doing so. "They're fighting all the time, what's so important now?"

"Tajima and Butsuma are dead as of last night." She replied matter of factly.

"Wha- what!" Ahiko's eyes widened comically.

"Last night one of our spies brought this news to us." Mikito replied taking a seat on the edge of the bed with a contemplative gaze. "They fought, and both ended up dying from the inflicted wounds." She took a sharp breath. "We have to act immediately, get up!"

"What do you mean Miki-nee?" Ahiko asked cautiously, before her eyes widened again, and a gasp of shock left her mouth. "You mean?"

"That's correct." Mikito said with a slight nod, "the new head of the Uchiha clan should be Tajima's eldest son which is Madara as for the Senju it should be-"

Hashirama." Ahiko finished the sentence, taking in all of the information at once. Who didn't know about Hashirama and Madara?

"Yes-" Mikito said turning to look at her with an intense stare. "Now is our chance to strike! We will offer our alliance to the Uchiha clan, and together we will take down those damn Senju-"

"But... But wouldn't it be better to join with the the Senju clan?" Ahiko asked warily, the Uchiha we not known for alliances. The Uchiha had no alliances they took on everyone and only relied on themselves, that's how it's always been for as long as she could remember.

"What?" Mikito raised an eyebrow looking at her sister in disbelief. "Absolutely not." She said firmly in a tone that broke no argument, she rose from the bed. "Did you forget about our rivals, the Subatsu?" She questioned, she uncrossed her arms from her chest and began to pace across the length of Ahiko's room. "Those wolves, they will take this opportunity and offer their alliance, as well. I know they had a better relationship with the Senju in the past, I'm more than positive they will try to join them with them and tip the scales in their favor. I will not allow that to happen-"

"They already did-" a male voice traveled from the door way, both girls turned their heads to see Souji, their brother.

Domou Souji was the middle child of the three remaning siblings, he was three years younger than Mikito and four years older than Ahiko.

He was tall and lean built with tanned skin, he had scruffy black hair that fell just over his shoulder blades, and bangs that fell over the length of his forehead. He had piercing dark brown eyes, and like his sisters his hair was thick and abundant. While being the son he would naturally be the leader he was the second in command of the Domou clan, he never complained that his older sister was chosen to lead their clan in fact he supported the decision. She earned it fighting tooth and nail.

He was loyal and absolutely dedicated to his clan, and he was never one for paperwork, but she was the leader for a reason. They were different than most clans.

"What?" Mikito frowned stopping her pacing and fixing a stare on her brother. "The hell do you mean?" She frowned

"I said they already did." Souji repeated in the same dry, blunt tone as before. "Just now. The meeting between the Subatsu and Senju is taking place as we speak."

"Fuck-" Mikito clenched her hand into a tight fist as she cursed under her breath. "They're fast." A death silence fell over the room.

"I already sent a messenger to the Uchiha compound to arranged a meeting date and time with their new leader." Souji informed breaking the silence. "We should act immediately Mikito."

I know that-" she clicked her tongue nervously raking a hand through her hair. "Damn-"

"You know guys-" Ahiko timidly stepped into their conversation, having stayed silent the entire time until now. "I think it'd be to just end things. I mean we should just offer a truce and ma-"

"That is not going to happen Imouto." Souji said chuckling slightly as he folded his arms over his chest looking.

"I'm just saying we can try to a-"

"No." Mikito said with a firm voice interrupting her. "You're too kind, Imouto. That's why I'm leading the clan and not you."

Ahiko's eyes saddened. That was true, her sister and brother were both strong and proud shinobi, who did everything to make sure the clan was safe. They knew how to kill someone in a thousand ways each one more painful than the last, but Ahiko was a kunoichi who was looking for peace and harmony but such a thing couldn't be obtained in this rotten world.

Don't worry yourself Ahiko-nee" Her brother smiled, his eyes softening. "You're a highly skilled and strong Kunoichi. Do what you're good in, alright. Leave the rest of it to us." He winked, earning a small smile from his little sister.

Fine-" Ahiko nodded she watched her older siblings as they left the room talking about what they were before. She rose from her bed, standing next to her window gazing out at it with a lost look. It was pouring rain, and lightning danced through pitch black rain clouds as thunder boomed rattling the ground with its ferocity. "So we continue to kill?" She murmured closing her eyes for a moment. "Is all of this really necessary?" She sighed softly as she watched the raindrops paddle across the ground leaving a thick mist.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss, Hashirama. As one who lost his father early in life, I can relate." The head of the Subatsu clan Syrus leveled a stare with Hashirama shaking his hand. Syrus was tall and muscularly built. He had wild, unkempt black hair that reached just passed the middle of his back, he had piercing dark eyes that were a mix between dark gray and obsidian. He had darkly tanned skin, thin lips, and sharp features. He looked like he was chiseled.

"Thank you Syrus-" Senju man smiled faintly. "Tell me exactly what's on your mind, why did you come all the way here?"

"Well, it's quite simple." Syrus began with a level tone as he stared at the tall Senju. "The alliance between our clans can provide us victory."

"Define your meaning of victory." Hashirama said politely keeping a neutral facial expression as he addressed the taller man.

"Brother!" Tobirama snapped joining in the conversation before things got too far off track. "With the Subatsu on our side we can increase our chances to defeat those damned Uchiha-"

"But I don't want to kill them Tobirama." Hashirama retorted as he lightly glared at his younger brother.

"Nobody said we're going to do that." Subatsu Haji stepped closer to his older brother Syrus.

Haji was tall and muscular, but not outrageously so he still retained a lean appearance. He had unkempt hair that fell just over his shoulders and hung over the sides of his chin. He was slightly tan with dark brown, almost black eyes. Lastly he had thin lips, and like his brother his features were sharp and angular giving him a more bold appearance. "What my brother trying to say Hashirama-san is, that if we will work together we can reach...peace."

"Peace-" Hashirama got a faraway look in his eyes as he stared into the horizon contemplating it, when suddenly, right in front of him, landed a young kunoichi.

Tobirama's scarlet eyes narrowed as he studied woman in front of his brother. Subatsu Usagi, the youngest member among three siblings. She was short standing at around four foot ten-five foot two. She had light brown hair that fell to her waist and fanned out on her shoulders ,which she kept it in a low ponytail, letting her bangs sprawl over her forehead slightly covering her piercing jade eyes. She had full pink lips, and had a slender figure, basically she was a beauty for a kunoichi, her body had a soft look to it, it wasn't fat but more compact. "I'm sorry nii-san." She turned to her eldest brother humbly to regard him.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Syrus asked frownning slightly, he was aware that his sister certainly didn't bring any good news. "You're supposed to be at the compound what happened?" He asked more urgently regarding her with his full attention.

"Domou clan-" She breathed out after a moment going through the document she memorized on her trek here. "They sent a messenger to the Uchiha compound and-"

"They probably want to make an alliance with them." Haji said finishing her explanation, frowning deeply. 'It's not surprising they did, if we make an alliance with the Senju they'd never be able to fight both of us by themselves.'

"Damn, they're fast. But I'd expect nothing less." Syrus chuckled turning back to the dark skinned man in front of him. "So Hashirama, what do you want to do?"

All eyes fell on the head of the Senju clan waiting for his decision. Hashirama stood in muteness staring at the ground for a moment, probably reconsidering his choice to make an alliance. "Well, I..."

"Brother!" Tobirama was irritated at this point with his brother's indecisiveness in this situation. Well, it was understandable to some point Hashirama was now the new clan leader and that came with a lot of responsibility, luckily he took the initiative. "If they join their forces there's no way we will be able to fight against them alone!"

"I know I know-" His older brother nodded with a grim, yet solemn expression as he made his choice. "I know Tobirama." He looked forward locking eyes with Syrus, the man wasn't that much older than him maybe five of six years, slowly he extended his arm forward opening his hand, and Syrus Subatsu extended his own arm forward smirking as he gripped Hashirama's hand firmly showing it as a sign of their alliance.

* * *

It was something that always plagued her mind every time it happened. The same question always surfaced. Why had her did her father give a crap about the council and held them in such high regard. She wasn't disrespectful, but they were all old and locked in their own ways. A lot of things were found in disagreement, like using the nearby fields and land for resources, why her father let that stupid grudge push him to make such a rash decision she'd never understand. Regardless of her misgivings she had to speak with them on the matter.

"Why have you summoned us Mikito-san?" Asked a withered man, he was the oldest in their clan at ninety years old. And he looked every bit of his age, he always had a short staff with him using it as a cane. But, it'd be foolish to think that wasn't in actuality a weapon. He surprisingly had hair though it was white and long passed balding at the top. Of course he was one of the traditionalists who followed her father, she shook her head again.

"Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma are dead." She stated looking around the room hearing mutterings and some hisses, she looked at Souji who looked on with intent. Honestly sometimes calling these meetings was just ridiculous, did they have to have a say in _everything!?_

"That's not of any importance." Another elderly man said frowning deeply. "Those two clans have been at war for as long as anyone can remember, they won't dare to raise arms against us."

"The Subatsu have taken advantage of this opening and made an alliance with the Senju clan. I'd expect them to attack at anytime now..." Souji said in a serious tone. his eyes narrowing on the elderly man. He knew him well Takasugi; he was considered one of the best in his time, but specialized in espionage and spying. "Syrus will not miss this opportunity and will attack, we can't fight both Subatsu and Senju off just by ourselves." His face betrayed his inner turmoil and boiling anger, were these old bags that blind to the bigger picture?

"Your father must be rolling over in his grave!" Said Takasugi wrinkling his nose like he tasted something bad. "What do you propose then, an alliance?" Whatever their thought process was it was going beyond ridiculous. "That is absurd!"

"Exactly that." Souji said with a slight nod as he straightened his back resting his elbows on the table. "We will have an alliance with the Uchiha clan, together we'll be able to fight them off."

Silence

Ahiko, who was sitting across from her sister and brother shuffled her feet silently at the tense moment. Her brother, though his face was calm was close to punching one of these stubborn people and that wouldn't go well. And Mikito already made the decision before the meeting was even called, she'd do what was best for the clan even if the elders didn't agree.

After a slur of murmurs and quiet debating the elders came to decision. The ninety year old turned his focus to Ahiko his gaze ever stern. "Do you have anything to add Ahiko-san?"

She shook her head with a neutral expression, but honestly she was shifty because of the tenseness. "No Gin-san. An alliance with the Uchiha will help us a lot. Souji is right an alliance is best." She sighed internally, what was best was a truce, and stopping this fighting. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but she'd protect her kinsmen. Gin nodded his head slightly turning his hard gaze on Mikito and Souji.

"We concede with this Mikito-san and Souji-san." Gin said with a small nod folding his arms behind his back. "Send out a messenger this meeting is closed." And with that he and the other half a dozen or so elders swiftly exited through the door leaving the three siblings in total silence.

"Blinded by their pride..." Souji muttered standing up from his seat looking bemused.

"Well, what now?" Ahiko timidly asked knowing the direction this was heading, one she didn't particularly like. She looked at Mikito who was silent for a few minutes.

"We'll have to wait until they send something back." Mikito sighed for the hundredth time that day, "In the mean time I'll go and check our strength and see where we're at, are you going to come with Souji-nii?" She continued standing from her seat, walking towards the door swiftly, she turned regarding Ahiko with her full attention.

"Yes." Was his simple response as she stood from his seat and walked towards her, stopping to ruffle up Ahiko's hair playfully. She grinned slightly swatting his hand away. "Don't look like that Ahiko-nii you'll get wrinkles." He watched her smooth her hair out already at the door. "Continue your studies, and your archery okay?"

The youngest sibling perked up at the mention of her studies, she nodded her head quickly. "I planted some new herbs today and I've gotten a lot better."

Mikito nodded with a shadow of a smirk. "You have to show me later." Her and Souji phased out of sight. Ahiko sighed softly digging into her pocket pulling out a small scroll, phasing out of sight a moment later.

* * *

"My first mission. I think I packed everything I needed to." The red hair kunoichi said to herself as she walked through her compound reading over the scroll with eyes gleaming in curiosity and intensest. It was a D-rank mission, she was supposed to go to a nearby village and get a message that was being sent, simple enough. Although she wondered why they gave her such an easy mission, she wasn't that incompetent. She shrugged it off, continuing on her trek towards the Uchiha compounds gates, now she could finally get her own place with money from the mission, so she had to make sure she got this done and well.

"Yuko-san, are you listening?" An older man chided her with a stern glare though his voice held a softer tone. Yuko was hardly even listening to him, okay she wasn't listening to him at all. She was just happy she finally got a mission after all of this time and could have her own space soon enough. When Tajima was the leader she was never put on any missions which irked her slightly, but now she was put on one finally.

"I know I know!" Yuko said, sighing quietly as she gathered herself. "I won't forget Captain Kon. I'll be back before nightfall." She assured the ever and proper captain of the spy division, she knew part of it was just worry she thought of him as her uncle and her the daughter he never had.

"Good." Kon said as he straightened his back almost at the gates.

"I'll be back soon." Yuko said looking at him sternly for a moment as she secured the strap to her bag on her left shoulder throwing the man an annoyed look, her chocolate eyes glaring into his obsidian eyes that every Uchiha had, except for her. "I have everything I need"

At this he nodded. "Report to Madara-sama when you get back."

Yuko simply nodded her head signaling to the guards that she was leaving, they hardly paid her any attention waving her off. Not that she cared in the least, she fastened her blue sash and strap and took off running into the dense forest leaping onto a tree branch not long leaping to another one. She frowned slightly, what was so important that her captain was fretting more than usual, it was her first mission but it wasn't that hard. Maybe it was an important document that was top secret only for Madara to see. She went over the mission again in her head; go to the village that was about ten or twenty miles away, and retrieve a message.

The village itself was peaceful a place where merchants and travelers went to unwind and relax during the long summer days and its hot nights. She had packed a small canteen of water, a lunch pack, and several shuriken, she also brought a high collared shirt that was like a dress on her with a hood to keep the sun from bathing her and head. She wondered if she over packed everything was put neatly in her bag and where she could find even if she were to rummage through it now.

* * *

Getting to the village didn't take very long with her endurance and speed, though she wasn't the strongest Uchiha she took after them and was gifted in speed. Her endurance she built up on her own time training while she was growing up, to the average person a ten or twenty mile run was enough to make them faint but for a shinobi it was just another short walk. She entered through the village's gates that were always open to welcome weary travelers, she glanced around scanning the bustling streets with her eyes. There were merchants trying to garner the attention of the patrons, trying to cut deals and playing to their own greed.

She stopped into a small shop that was less crowded than the others, her hair making her stand out but nobody paid her too much attention. She paid for her tea going to sit down and pondering what to do next, she was here to get the message but there was no messenger. At first she thought it'd be in the form of a pigeon, cat, or something, but she didn't see any of the above so she opted to relax at least. She kept her eyes on her steaming tea, looking at her reflection for a few short moments in total silence. She almost jumped when a small body joined her from across, the person's head covered by a hood that went as far down as the tip of his nose.

Yuko gave the newcomer an observing look, who was this and why did he or she choose to sit here instead of the other hundred or so tables? "Uchiha-san?" The voice was male, but had no bass.

"Yes?" Yuko questioned slightly cautious, how did he know she was an Uchiha. Only those in the clan knew she was Uchiha, half but she was still an Uchiha. Any outsider would mistake her for an Uzumaki or normal civilian with an obsession of dying her hair red.

The figure moved his hood up slightly revealing a head of thick and spiky brown hair that fell to his chin. Yuko could hardly hide the shock on her face. He was a boy no older than ten with pale skin, not as pale as her and mysterious dark green eyes. He had soft features as expected for a child, but his eyes were hardened. Then she reminded herself that this kid was a trained killer, like every child in this era. "Who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone, the boy's eyes widened for a moment before he composed himself.

"I was told I would find you by my masters..." He got quiet passing the scroll under the table discreetly, Yuko took it carefully putting it into her pocket until she could put it in her bag. "You know..." He looked nervous for a moment. "You're not like the other Uchiha."

"I get that a lot." Yuko said dismissively, she didn't want to hear about how she was so different. She heard enough of it when she was growing up. "The hair and the eyes." She chugged down the rest of her tea, despite it being cold and motioned to stand up, her mission was done no need to stay here longer than she needed. Besides it was getting late and she had to move.

The boy had a faint smile. "It's not that." And just like that he was gone. She blinked a few times before standing up and leaving.

_What a weird little boy. _She thought to herself, having not the faintest idea what he was trying to get at.

* * *

She arrived just as the sun began to set under the mountains painting the sky with an orange glow. Coming back had taken a lot less time than getting there, and she couldn't help but ponder on this mission. It was so easy, so simple. And that strange boy who mentioned something about being different, that much was obvious. She rolled her eyes slightly was she always going to get that? She waved to the guards just long enough for them to notice she was back, she continued walking not sparing them another glance. She headed towards the largest building that towered hear and shoulders above the rest, normally she'd report back to Kon but he explicitly told her to report to Madara.

Madara sat behind a desk going through paperwork. Most of it he didn't care to even look at, but he had to do it since he was the leader. And after all he was Madara a little paperwork was no big challenge as the majority of the documents were stacked neatly to his left.

He mourned his father's loss silently, burying himself in his duties, Izuna was supposed to be getting here soon. He had been busy training the men and seeing where their strength was so he could formulate a strategy. Things were moving in a faster direction, Madara had a lot of plans to further his clan, starting with showing their superiority over the Senju. Now that Hashirama was their leader it was only destiny for them to fight.

The door to his office opened, without looking up from his paperwork he already knew it was Izuna already sensing his chakra when he entered the building. Said younger brother pulled up a chair sitting next to the window staring out at the setting sun for a moment, turning his head when Madara broke the silence. "What do you think Izuna?" Madara asked looking at him with an analyzing gaze.

"Everyone is ready and up to par." He knew he was gifted and was speaking of their army not himself. "There's always room for improvement, but I can't see anything right away that they lack, they're ready at your call brother." Izuna turned away from the scenery looking at his brother with a black expression.

"Good." Was his simple reply as he turned back to the document he was reading over. "We'll be heading out soon before the Senju decide to make their move.." Madara paused for a moment narrowing his eyes at a thought. "They love to ambush."

Izuna simply nodded his head in agreement having nothing to add. The two brothers sat in silence Izuna watching his kinsmen go about their day and one of the more stronger members furthering the training. Madara going through the tedious task of reading document after document. A loud knock broke both of them from their trance, Izuna glanced over at the door. Madara set the document down. "Enter." He said in his slightly deep tone of voice, still having yet to reach its regal tone.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama?" Yuko bowed as she entered the room pulling out the small scroll from her pocket looking intently at the two. Izuna raised an eyebrow when his eyes landed on the scroll in her hand. Madara gestured for her to walk forward, she did so without hesitation although she was a little shaky, this was Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha two of the strongest Uchiha in the entire clan. She set the scroll down on the polished wooden desk stepping away as he gripped it in his calloused hands.

Izuna peeked at the contents, turning his gaze onto Yuko. "You can go Yuko-san." He said in a smooth tone of voice as he eyed her for a moment, putting her appearance away in the back of his head. The red haired Kunoichi bowed her head giving a small 'yes' as she exited the room. Izuna found himself staring at her as she exited the room, his eyes drawn to her mane of red hair, he shook his head snapping out of his stupor. "What is it Nii-san?" Izuna asked after a few moments passed and Madara remained quiet.

"A proposition for an alliance." Madara said after a moment.

"Who sent it?" Izuna asked the obvious question.

"The Domou clan."

Izuna hummed lightly to himself as he recalled what he knew about the clan. They were located in a thick and dense rain forest and took on any missions and were in a constant feud with another clan. There were rumors that they were demons, and has monstrous strength and speed, but like all rumors there was little proof for he had not encountered one yet. The relationship between their clans was neutral, but it was said they were hostile towards the Senju for the last few hundred years or so. "Well, you're the clan head. What do you think?"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he took in a piece of crucial information on the scroll. "It says here that the Senju have made an alliance with another clan." Madara spoke with a sense of disgust as if he tasted something horrible and needed to spit it out. This wasn't startling news, the Senju were allies with the Uzumaki, and even with their help they did little to stop the Uchiha. But having three clans added could be a problem, he was proud of his heritage, but he had to do what was right.

"Well I'd strongly consider it, brother." Izuna said after taking in the information as he read through the scroll himself. "I bet Tobirama was pushing for it. He would that snake." Izuna hissed clenching his hands into fists, the only thing that could anger him so quickly was the thought of that white haired tree hugger. If he could do anything to tip the scales in their favor he'd do it just so he could see the look of disbelief on that idiot's face.

"You may be right." Madara conceded with a mysterious facial expression. The Senju didn't have that many allies, the Uzumaki being an exception considered the sister of their clan. Not that he actually cared about the title, being allies with the Senju automatically put him at odds with the leader, and his father attacked them many times. Their history was terrible.

"I hope they aren't weak, I don't need them bogging down our men and clan." Madara said opening a scroll and starting to write on it with his neat and thin handwriting. He felt he was taking a risk making this alliance, the Uchiha were independent all of them adept in battle and powerful, they didn't take kindly to outsiders. But, what he remembered of the Domou clan they resided in a large rain-forest and jungle far from their compound.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuna concluded.


	2. Mission

"You can tame a dog with food, and you can raise a man with money. But no one can tame a wolf of Mibu."

Hajime Saito

* * *

"We're meeting with the Uchiha today." Mikito said, strapping on her dark war armor and putting her hair in a neat high ponytail. "What do you think will happen?"

Her younger broher shrugged as he closed her eyes humming for a moment. The change of leadership in both of the respective clans had already established a pecking order as it were, the top dogs had already been established. Uchiha, Senju, Domou, Subatsu, Hyuga, Shimura, Hagoromo, and Sarutobi. The last three were... Difficult especially the Hyuga possessing the Byakugan and the mysterious and dark Shimura clan who were proficient in many chakra natures.

The Hagaromo were just as fierce as the Uchiha in battle, and proved to be more than worthy. There were other clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, several names that would later be the noble families, but in this era enemies. Unlike before, the Senju were going to be a _big _problem now that Hashirama was their leader, hence Mikito's anxious attitude at the moment.

"It'll work out." He said with a small smile folding his arms over his armored chest. "We need them as allies because of their Sharingan, us joining is invaluable." He calmly stated, knowing that his sister had a tendency to let her temper get the better of her if it came to her siblings or the clan.

"Yeah." She said and looked back at the forest. "Are you going to talk to them?" Mikito said out loud, the siblings both knew it was because the Uchiha were impossible to work with.

Mikito and Ahiko got into a heated debate about the subject later on, the youngest was passionate and loud. Souji was detached and kept things professional and was easy to speak to. Souji's observant and more diplomatic personality would work better with the Uchiha's... That is as long as they didn't endanger his clan.

"Nii-san nii-chan!" Ahiko's jogged towards them at a light pace, as a sign of how early it was in the morning she wore casual attire consisting of a black gi with white hakama and zori a black obi was tied tightly around her waist. "Are you guys heading out?"

Mikito nodded her head. "Yes." She said quietly looking at her sister. "We should be back before night fall."

"Okay, I'll hold down the fort with Gen-san." She nodded to the older man standing next to her with a sharp expression that matched his sharp features. He had curly brown hair that fell just at the bottom of his neck and lightly covered his eyebrows and shadowed his dark irises. He was tall and well built with muscles honed from his years of training and in combat.

Ahiko felt slightly better with Gen since they were leaving, she couldn't help but think of the future where she would have to kill more and more so she could survive and her kinsmen. She shook off the thoughts as she waved her siblings off and went about making sure that the security measures were up to date with Gen and then to check on the main office where Mikito spent most of her time.

* * *

Izuna let out a quiet breath as he let the cool morning air tun through his hair, blowing his ponytail gently in the back. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the outside wall to his brother's office that also acted as his home. Izuna had been anxious since Madara agreed to speak with them, truthfully he thought his brother wouldn't even consider it, but reports in the north of the Senjus growing more aggressive was more than enough to call the meeting between them.

He wore a black long sleeve high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back, with black pants, and sandals that looked like boots. He kept his shins bandaged, his entire appearance radiated with a powerful aura.

Yuko had a few hours until she had to meet her captain for another mission, so she walked around the compound more towards the west. She always found her way to the west admiring the gardens around Madara's home, she did this a lot. Just wander aimlessly for the last sixteen years, nobody paid her much attention but she was used to it by now and it didn't bother her.

Her mind went back to her first mission just two days ago, it was her first and she couldn't complain it was easy, she frowned for a moment. That boy was weird, not to mention he said what she heard everyone say her entire life, she was different. She hardly noticed Izuna, she was coming up on him from the left, Izuna noticed her instantly.

Yuko felt a wave of power smack into her sense, she stopped and looked up her eyes settling on Izuna's figure. She suppressed the urge to shudder being so close to him, his chakra was unbelievable it hung in the air and began to suffocate her, but she couldn't hide her amazement as she stared at him taking in his every feature from his sharp nose to his smooth cheekbones all the way to those full lips that she just wanted to kiss.

_Get a hold of yourself Yuko! _She shouted mentally shaking her head clean of images of her and Izuna, she had no idea what that thought came from. She seen a lot of men in her clan and was never attracted to them, but something about Izuna just intrigued her. "Yuko, am I right?"

"Y-Yes." Yuko replied she wasn't afraid but nervous. Rightfully so, she was never good with people in a higher social standing than her and Izuna was the second in command of the whole Uchiha clan! She kicked herself mentally, why was she stuttering?

"You're early..." He said opening his eyes to look at her, they softened ever so slightly as he took in her appearance. She was about five foot four and had long, red hair that was kept in a neat ponytail. Her most noticeable feature were those eyes, chocolate eyes that gleamed with innocence and those pink lips. He recalled seeing her when he was a child, somewhere that he couldn't place at the moment.

She wasn't like the rest of the Uchiha that much was certain and she was by all counts an outsider. "Why are you here so early?" He sounded bemused, but it looked like he had been up all night from his slouched shoulders to his lazy speech. Yuko swallowed quietly taking a breath before she answered.

"Captain Kon is giving me another mission, I came early." She replied trying not to let her shaking voice be heard.

"How long?"

"Sixty more minutes Izuna-sama."

Izuna hummed quietly to himself as he looked away from Yuko out to where the training grounds would be located. Yuko took this time to compose herself she was half Uchiha she shouldn't be showing any nervousness.

This is one of the men that did everything for her she should be a lot more calm, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She twirled her fingers against each other while watching Izuna stand in silence for a few moments any one of the miserable thoughts running through her head could manifest the worse was hearing how she was so... Different from him.

"Come." He said walking down the opposite path from the one she was walking on a few minutes ago. Yuko walked after him staying a few steps behind as she looked around vaguely until she settled on looking forward, wondering what it is that he wanted with her silently but not going to ask. She knew she would find out soon enough, but she couldn't help but be puzzled by his actions, Izuna wasn't like Madara at all it was kind of hard to believe they were brothers.

Her scenery changed from small buildings and shops to woodland that was like a maze to her, Izuna had stayed quiet most of the time besides asking her a few simple questions which she answered back enjoying the tall trees and sounds of singing birds from the tops, she took a deep breath inhaling the pine scent. "Yuko." Izuna said once he was standing a few feet away from her, she blinked for a moment not aware he was so far away.

"Yes?"

Izuna narrowed his eyes as he reached into his satchel with his right hand, Yuko looked at him carefully. She felt trepidation as his hard gaze never faltered it was uncompromising and down right murderous, those obsidian eyes pierced through her making her feel as if she was naked and vulnerable. She slowly spread her feet out bending her knees slightly she wasn't sure what was going to happen next but forced herself into a ready stance. She was going to be ready for whatever came.

Then it flashed like lightning, faster than most people's senses could trace Izuna flicked his wrist, a kunai screaming through the air as it headed towards her gathering speed and piercing power as it continued, Yuko acted on instinct grabbing a shuriken from her satchel and deflected the projectile to her left where the tip sunk into a tree several inches. She turned back around, hearing a whoosh to her side she jumped back with a flip landing on the ground, raising her shuriken to block the kunai Izuna had aimed for the crown of her head. She faltered for a second, surprised by his strength as he pushed down with one arm, Yuko narrowed her eyes pushing more chakra into her arms to overpower him but it barely had any effect.

Izuna took advantage of the stalemate, throwing his shin forward in a feint, Yuko used the small break in the struggle to leap back avoiding the kick, quickly pulling out another shuriken twirling it around her finger for a moment before gripping it.

Izuna attacked in a flash again, she barely parried the thrust in time to block it with her shuriken in her left hand. She squinted her eyes doing her best to ignore the small shower of sparks flying around them, particularly the side of her face. Izuna, turned on a dime pushing her entire arm aside, pointing his kunai forward, Yuko's eyes widened, her bright chocolate eyes turning a bright crimson with three tomoe that began to rotate, she seen the move before it came, ducking over the first swipe, her tomoe began to rotate faster.

Izuna's next move already perceived moments ago as he came up with the kunai in an overhand grip. With all the speed she could muster Yuko threw her arm forward, blocking the attack with the side of her projectile, she locked eyes with Izuna seeing the same patterned Sharingan as her own glaring right back into hers, with another leap she landed a few feet back panting roughly as she stared at her attacker.

_She does have the Sharingan. _Izuna thought for a moment allowing a small smirk to show on his face beaming with pride. Yuko didn't notice the small glimmer in those piercing red eyes she was busy catching her breath and formulating a strategy. She knew she couldn't beat him in a direct fight he was stronger than her and a lot faster, she moved her head from side to side taking in her surroundings.

There were only pairs of trees around them that had several gashes running through them from their intense battle, it only lasted a total of ten minutes their first exchange but it was fast paced and intense the entire time. If Yuko didn't stay focused she'd be cut or stabbed. Izuna sprung forward again this time his hands performing a number of seals as he ended it with the tiger seal. "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" He shouted as his chakra flared like the flames gathering in his mouth.

Yuko frowned as she sensed the surge of chakra pulse through the area, sensing was never her forte but she couldn't help but feel his power, her mouth nearly dropped when a fireball streaked towards her scorching the grass and leveling any training dummies nearby, Yuko tensed her posture there was no way she could dodge it, and jumping out of the way was out of the question she'd get burned from the flares moving around the radius of the jutsu, she formed an array of hand seals sucking in a deep breath.

_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! _She screamed mentally as she parted her lips unleashing a fireball of equal proportion towards Izuna's. The two attacks met in the middle of them exploding on contact in a bright explosion, smoke flied out in every direction covering the air in a dark cloud and swelling it with the smell of ash and burning wood.

Yuko was already on the move when the attacks met and exploded, her earliest lesson was to always be on the move don't let the opponent surprise you, courtesy of her father.

Her eyes flicked from in every direction searching through the smoke, a small grin came to her lips as she spotted a trail of chakra. "Got you." She muttered running forward throwing a shuriken with laser precision she listened to it it whistle away, she heard a gushing sound and jumped forward after the noise glancing around for a moment until she spotted a limp body, she was about to relax when a blade was pushed against the side of her neck.

She gasped in shock, her eyes widening as she froze completely glancing at the blade on the side of her neck right where her jugular was. Gulping she carefully moved her arms downward not wanting to agitate Izuna any further or make a wrong move and cut her throat from her own movement. Her heart drummed in her chest, she swallowed roughly feeling it pulsing in her throat, her forehead was bathed in sweat and she hoped Izuna couldn't hear her fluttering heart like she could.

Izuna looked at the back of her head as he stood over her his kunai ready to cut through her pale glowing skin, he sighed to himself mentally as he deactivated his Sharingan moving the blade from the side of her neck, pocketing the kunai. The read haired kunoichi sighed mentally in relief not wanting to show her fear on the outside, she stood to her feet fingering her throat as she did so, she turned around to see Izuna staring at her impassively. "What was that?" He asked locking eyes with her. "You let yourself be caught off guard, if this were a real fight you would have been killed already." Yuko deactivated her Sharingan, looking at the ground for a moment as she listened to him. "And you dare to call yourself a kunoichi," he chuckled softly here. "Hardly with what I just saw. I wonder how that Sharingan of yours works with those eyes..."

Yuko fisted her hands inhaling sharply as she turned her eyes up look straight into his. What did he mean 'your'? She stared at him defiantly her anger growing every second, she winced with each word he spoke before. She took a deep breath composing herself. "What do you mean by mine Izuna-sama? How is my Sharingan different than yours?" She asked sweetly.

Izuna scowled at the, folding his arms over his chest he regarded her with a serious expression. "Don't play with me," he said in a low tone that was filled with several warnings. Yuko shook under that hard gaze but didn't show her inner emotions towards him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "You are half Uchiha, your blood isn't pure. The Sharingan is passed down through our blood."

_Why!? _She questioned herself mentally, by now she was used to dealing with this after so many years. Why did she constantly have to hear about being half, not being a pure blood. What made her so different than the others? She wracked her mind about it when she was little constantly being looked at with disdain those judging and unforgiving black eyes boring into her every day. Now she couldn't feel anything about rage, she gritted her teeth glaring at him. "What does my blood have to do with anything!?" She questioned angrily, she gasped the moment she heard how she lashed out, but Izuna just raised an eyebrow with a thoughtful expression.

"I see well it's time I go over some traditions our clan holds." Izuna started as he leaned against a tree looking at her with narrowed eyes. "We Uchiha are a proud clan and value our blood. Through our Sharingan is given and so we hold great pride in that fact..." He paused for a moment, Yuko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "In the past there were many who gave birth to half Uchihas but their offspring wouldn't inherit the Sharingan nor could they keep up with expectations of our clan that's when the elders decided that any Uchiha that wasn't pure blooded was to be killed at birth." Izuna spoke in a blunt and matter of fact tone. Yuko winced slightly hearing that, she never felt more estranged from her own people than now hearing the second in command belittle her, she sniffed quietly.

If he wanted her to make a fool out of herself and cry he was sorely mistaken she wasn't going to do that, but she still felt a pang of hurt... "But you're still alive." Izuna broke her from her stupor, she looked at him carefully as he continued, _again_. She said mentally, again with that look that let her know she was different. "You inherited our Sharingan and with it all of its secrets, you don't think we'd let one with the Sharingan roam the world so freely did you?" Yuko shuddered there he went with 'our' and 'your' making her feel so different, so unwanted...

"Think of it like this. You're are a great service to our clan, in return for us giving you the Sharingan you've been loyal and a great service to our clan." Izuna walked passed her, Yuko shivered slightly when he passed she resisted the urge to lash out and hit him knowing he could dodge it without a second thought, and hid her boiling emotions that wanted to break to the surface.

"Oh, and Yuko the time..."

"Captain Kon! I forgot!" She exclaimed running towards the spy headquarters a second later.

* * *

Izuna arrived back at Madara's office in a fresh set of clothes. The older Uchiha kept his eyes on the papers he was currently reading and kept his back to Izuna as he went to stand behind in front of the window. Izuna had thought it would be a good idea to get changed so he didn't smell like dirt and burning wood. Madara turned away from his paperwork frowning thoughtfully as he looked out the window at the large main gates of the Uchiha compound. "Have they arrived?" Izuna asked after a moment.

"Not yet." Madara replied not taking his eyes from the window. "But they'll be here soon." Madara finally tore his eyes away from the window so he could focus on Izuna. The younger Uchiha was leaning against the polished desk with his arms at his sides. Madara reclined back in his chair ignoring the creaking sound as he settled in resting both elbows on the table and joining his hands under his chin.

* * *

Mikito and Souji seen the tall gates several miles ahead as they slowed down from a sprint to a slow paced walk, neither winded from their journey since their endurance was built up from intense training. Mikito put several strands of her hair behind her ear looking ahead carefully, the entire way they had both been weary of ambushes and came well prepared with two swords in Souji's case four and a tanto strapped over his back.

He stretched his senses outwards around the entire radius for the rest of their journey but found no chakra signatures aside from the Uchiha in the distance. There was the chance the enemies were hiding their chakra, but he dismissed it, the Uchiha would have made short work of anyone this close to their compound.

"We may look a bit..." Souji paused trying to find a word for their current dress. "Threatening, normally we would come without our armor or any weapons as a sign of peace, but circumstances provided we couldn't do that. We should arrive there in about a half hour."

"Running the risk of an ambush from those wolves, I'll keep this on."She pounded a fist on the armor covering her chest. "I understand where you're coming from. The Uchiha are reclusive and wary of outsiders I can't say I blame them we're the same way..." She looked thoughtful for a moment as she observed their scenery. She was used to a lush and moist jungle and rainforest, but currently they were in woodland for the most part covered in thick trees, shrubs, and bushes it was a beautiful sight and one would take the time to admire this in a different era. "Say we do have an alliance where would we go from there?" She questioned curious.

"We would need to inform the rest of the clan first, me or you can do that." Souji replied folding his arms over his chest. "From there we'd have to talk with Madara and Izuna and battle strategies and their current division locations in relation to our own, plus the number of men in their divisions." Souji sighed mentally that would be another thing that Mikito and Madara may disagree on. The Uchiha never sent their women onto the battlefield they were to stay at the compound and take care of the more menial tasks.

While the Domou treated men and women equally and both were sent out on the battlefield. Although the women were more specialized in spying, sabotage, espionage and things of that nature there were several like his two sisters that fought on the front lines. Surprisingly so the Subatsu gave the same treatment to their kinsmen. Well he'd just take things in stride. "The last location of the Subatsu was near the Lightning country and the Fire country I'd suspect they'll be more aggressive."

Mikito nodded in silent agreement as they were several feet from their gates. They could already see a small crowd gathering just outside each member old and young staring at them with curiosity, apprehension and some awe as they felt their chakra swell through the area like a heavy cloak. Mikito chalked it up to their suffocating chakra levels that attracted the large crowd, after all the Uchiha respected strength more than anything.

Souji narrowed his eyes slightly as he seen a a teen with untamed hair with his right eye covered walk through the parted crowd with another teen with his hair in a low ponytail, these two were no doubt the famous Uchiha brothers their auras and chakra were exceeding over the others, Mikito studied them for a moment taking in their appearance. From the wild untamed hair of the older brother to the more tamed hair of the younger brother, it was hard to say who was stronger between the two of them, but both were incredibly strong. "Madara-san." Mikito said with a polite air as she stared at him with her full attention. Said Uchiha began to look the two over with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"As you know the Senju and Subatsu have made an alliance. It's more than safe to say both with be setting up ambushes." Mikito explained watching the frown vanish from the Uchiha's face replaced by a small scowl as he continued to study her.

"If we may Madara-san, Izuna-san." Souji inquired as he looked at the two carefully. By now the small crowd that had been gathering was a lot bigger than before black spiky heads of hair and onyx black eyes popped out at them. Mikito heard about the Uchiha's how they all looked the same with black hair and dark eyes where their rivals the Senju all looked different like the tan Hashirama and pale Tobirama. It always intrigued her to some degree but she tossed the thought aside as there was a silent few minutes as the two leaders and second in command studied each other, both weary for good reasons. But Madara had the advantage they were on his turf.

"Of course." Izuna replied with a small smile extending his arm to the side. "Right this way." Madara looked annoyed for a moment but nodded his confirmation breaking a pah through the growing crowd. Mikito and Souji looked at each other for a moment before walking forward feeling obsidian eyes on their backs, Souji paid them little interest as he kept his eyes on Madara's back he didn't care f they were staring at him, he was here on business and was much more detached.

Mikito glanced around every few seconds spotting spiky haired heads and black eyes, she noticed children at least six years old staring up at her with bright black orbs. The more emotional side of herself clenched in adoration their eyes held so much light, so much innocence that children in this era never had. But the more rational side of her made that point clear, they wouldn't be innocent much longer and those bright eyes would darken, but that was the way things were.

Yuko could barely believe how... Strong they were when they entered the compound both of them exuded powerful auras that just screamed 'get away from me' but she couldn't help but be amazed that there was someone out there this strong besides her leader, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, especially the woman she was incredibly strong but had a natural beauty to her that couldn't help but attract attention though she didn't seem like the type to notice. She felt her heart hammering when there was a tense and silent stare down between the four of them she knew the Uchiha never played well with others, and it appeared this clan was in the same boat.

_Wait... _She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _Domou.. That's their clan name. _She looked back up after her epiphany to see that the group was slowly starting to disperse while others followed after them in anticipation. She did her best to hide, peeking around and above shoulders hoping her bright red hair didn't show itself. She tensed up for a moment she she locked eyes with the woman staring into her brown pools that held a light to them that she couldn't place, but there was a warmness to them, she swallowed roughly realizing she was staring and turned her head quickly away.

"Wow!" A young dark haired Kunoichi exclaimed grabbing Yuko's hand in her own. She forgot the girl's name but she dragged her here when the crowd first started to gather. Yuko was on one of her many strolls around the compound when she seen the growing crowd, and naturally her curiosity got the better of her. "She was looking at you Yuko-chan! Dd you see her, she's so beautiful it's crazy she's so strong who would think!?" Yuko looked at her new friend with her face slightly contorted in surprise with widened eyes, she hardened her gaze with a small scowl.

"Everyone is always looking at me." She muttered frowning cutely as she huffed quietly.

* * *

Mikito observed Madara taking in his visage, he walked with an air of a king. As expected from an Uchiha, they were a proud clan after all, but Madara exuded charisma and authority, everything from his straight posture to the hair covering his right eye. Madara did the same looking her over carefully, he hadn't heard much of the Domou clan he just knew at one point they were both opposing the Senju, she had a slender, shapely figure and full lips, her armor covered anything up that would be noticeable in that sense, but it just wasn't her appearance he was taking it.

Her chakra was unbelievable, in the same regard so was the man with her who kept a calm yet stony expression, one thing the two had in common was their long and very thick hair that was kept up with a high ponytail though some bangs hung over their eyebrows, the woman more so. "Let's begin." He said in his regal tone as he put his attention on Mikito. "You want an alliance with us."

Mikito didn't miss the arrogance in his tone, that tone she knew well. He thought he was superior in every way, she ignored it folding her hands in front of her. "Madara-san it'd be good for our clans to have an alliance, there is always strength in numbers." Mikito replied in a composed manner as she leveled a gaze with him staring into those cold, onyx eyes.

Souji cleared his throat folding his arms. "The Senju have made an alliance with the Subatsu." Souji said finding no need to mince words or sugar coat anything. He looked at Izuna then at Madara, he only knew of them from reputation alone them and the Senju brothers, but he had yet to cross paths with the Senju clan. Izuna narrowed his eyes at that, Subatsu he heard that somewhere before about a clan that attacked in packs and were famous for their brutal fighting style and merciless ambushes. "It is most important that we attack together and not separately, the Subatsu are grwoing more aggressive by the day, and the Senju are lead by..."

"Hashirama." Madara said in a dark tone as he felt anger bubble within him, there was only on thought that was completely nauseating and it was that tree hugger. "We Uchiha have no need for allies, Subatsu or not."

Izuna sighed quietly in exasperation. "Brother." He said lightly nudging him with his elbow. Madara glared at Izuna with his only visible eye. Izuna was just as proud of his heritage, but he was smart and knew when it was best to ally and when not to. And it's not like Mikito or Souji were here to exterminate their clan, their clans were neutral and were on good or bad terms for the most part they avoided each other. Whether it was chance or not he didn't care at the moment.

"Don't underestimate them." Souji said in a low voice that had a warning hidden behind it, "I am not underestimating the Uchiha clan me and my sister come to you for an alliance. It will benefit both of our clans a great deal in the long run, as my sister said there is strength in numbers." He bit back a retort, he wasn't keen on an alliance at first but his more sensible and realistic side took over.

There was a tense silence where the siblings stared at each other. Mikito cleared her throat gently. "We would be honored to have the Uchiha as our allies."

"We would be honored to be your allies as well." Izuna said in a chipper tone as he nodded his head a few times pointedly ignoring the glare Madara was shooting him. The older Uchiha clenched his teeth slightly inhaling sharply, he was calling the shots here damn it.

"Izuna..."

Mikito held back a laugh watching the two siblings have a trade of words, it was rather funny. She could see that they were very close, tightly bonded though they'd annoy each other respectively. Souji glanced as if to ask is this really happening she simpy shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to the brothers. "Thank you Izuna-san." Mikito said with a small smile, she turned her attention to Madara who was looking especially sour. She frowned resisting the urge to bust his balls for such an ugly expression, _he shouldn't frown like that. "_Madara-san do you have any further objections?" Mikito asked in a wistful tone that caught him off guard for a moment. He glowered at Izuna for a short second before releasing a breath nodding his head.

"I concede." He said in a clipped tone his aura radiating with anger.

For the first time Souji's calm visage broke into a small smile as he nodded his head, already going over several problems and solutions to fix them. How he could help both of their clans prosper and in the end win, he crossed his muscular arms over his armored chest leaning back in the wooden chair. He didn't say it out loud, but he was pleased with how things were turning out so far, now to move onto battle strategies and things of that nature. "Moving forward me and Mikito have already drawn up a battle plan if you may..." Madara clenched his hand tightly, strategies, trying to take charge what was next? He opened his mouth to respond but Mikito intercepted him.

"The Senju have been on the move over the last couple of days, so far their movements so progress towards the Lightning country." Mikito said as she recalled the report from a spy she got a few days ago, now the Senju were starting to tread on their territory and soon enough the Uchiha.

Pride was good, but she was looking beyond that in this affair, this was a matter of extermination if they couldn't get on the same page. "It's not surprising, Syrus has always been on good terms with their Damiyo, that prick..." She noticed Izuna smirk at her small curse, but it was well justified.

"Right now I have a division of eleven stationed up there near the outskirts keeping track of activity, so far it's been quiet." Mikito added, noticing Madara's aura slightly calm from before, she had to remember who she was talking to. "So if you will?" She gestured towards a rolled up piece of paper in the room, Izuna took the initiative and grabbed it unrolling it on top of his brother's polished and paperwork clean desk.

It rolled out the entire length, it was clean like everything else in the office showing the separate land masses. "We're here," she pointed her finger on the land of fire which was bigger than in the future, having no villages such as Taigakure or Amegakure. She traced her finger several inches to the north east. "The last recorded movement here was two days ago, the Senju division was drawing back and are stationed.." She pointed a few inches away from where her finger was before. "In this area, probably on the mountains."

Madara folded his arms over his chest leveling a look with Mikito. "And why haven't you already taken care of this Senju division if it's well within your ability to do so?" He asked sounding annoyed with the fact the Senju were still moving.

"Because a division lead by Haji Subatsu is going up there." Souji replied biting back his annoyance at Madara's tone, it wasn't like his sister was purposely letting them survive. It was tactic and so far it was working fine. They would be dealt wth accordingly once this meeting was finished.

"See.." Izuna said lightly reprimanding his brother for being so heavy handed in his speech, but that was Madara. "What number do your divisions consist of and how many do you have in total?" Izuna continued on where they left off. The Uchiha had four divisions both correlating with the cardinal directions consisting of sixty men in total, while mobile units normally consisted of fifth teen men per unit, which was a lot of men in this era say what you will. Souji began to talk with interest. Mikito sighed silently in relief as things began to move smoothly.

"If we put one here and one here..." She glanced at Madara as his face took on a look of firm concentration, he pointed and moved his gloved fingers. Mikito could admit that Madara was a tactical genius the way he positioned everything was perfect, but one would consider it reckless, but she didn't think so.

It was just a strategy the clan such as the Uchiha could perform with perfection like the passion that fueled their Katon. Mikito sighed mentally, pleased with how things kept proceeding, every now and again she looked at Madara gazing at his hair for a moment, was it soft to the touch or rough? She shook her head throwing the thought away.

She noticed the sun shining down on the compound and the surrounding land for miles to come, she knew it was a hot day. It had been unusually most and humid, while the Fire country was by the warmest of the land masses it never experience this much humidity. But she loved it, she couldn't get enough of it, she grew up in a rain forest and was used to the suffocating heat and humidity, and the soaking moisture from torrential rainfall, it never surprised her how much a location could vary from the next.

* * *

Yuko always tried to be on time when she had someone to meet, and was just punctual in general. She wondered when she'd get another mission as she sat at hew new home fiddling with a blank scroll, she came to the building as fast as she could happy to get out of the compound when Kon requested to see her. She arrived a few short moments later listening to him go over the mission.

"Your mission is simple." He said looking up into her eyes with his own stern expression. "Your target is the Yoake the son of a former feudal lord in the small Rice village just on the outskirts of the Fire country. His father is no longer the leader of the village, however before he vanished he signed a truce with the Chibana clan, their head is now the leader of the Rice village." Yuko looked slightly confused for a moment as he tossed a scroll, Yuko skimmed through the document which included photos of the son and father duo. Kon continued where he left off as she read the document.

"But, the Chibana never wanted peace and instead invaded the village and took it under his command. Yoake and Dabora his father managed to escape somehow." Kon looked up meeting Yuko's eyes as she stared intently. "Yoake was discovered in a nearby village, however his father and the document have not been seen. Your task is to gain the trust of the boy and get information on where his father is." Kon said pausing for a moment as he looked up at Yuko again. "Questions?"

"Yes."

"Speak."

"If you know where Yoake-kun is why not make him talk? Someone else could get him and take him to from the investigation squad and interrogate him am I mistaken?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly, because this mission seemed like a waste of her time, why go to a nearby village for just one boy? Thy could easily send someone else and bring him in here why was she getting pinned with this mission.

"The situation needs to be handled delicately, if other clans were to get involved, this rift by the Chibana clan may cause wars to break out between neighboring clans." Kon said in a no nonsense tone as he explained.

_And? _Yuko snorted silently. The Uchiha lived for war and bloodshed.

There was a loud knock that disrupted both of them, Kon glared at the door frowning deeply. "Enter." He said in a commanding tone that made Yuko wince slightly as she turned around to see who intruded upon them. She tilted her head looking at the Uchiha shinobi standing in front of them staring directly at her, she rolled her eyes mentally she was getting stared at a lot recently. "Yuko?" He questioned in a rough voice.

"What do you want?" Kon asked eyeing up the shinobi for a moment. "We're in the middle of something here come back later." The Uchiha bowed his head in a silent apology as he regarded Kon.

"Madara-sama has requested Yuko's appearance at once." The two stared at each other.

"She's going on a mission."

"Find somebody else to take it." The younger Uchiha said with a frown his patience running thin. "Is this the Chibana clan business.. Send someone else out, Yuko is wanted at this very moment." He said in a tone that broke no argument, he didn't want to come back without Yuko in his presence.

"All right." Kon said in a clipped tone as he looked at Yuko with a careful and narrow eyed glare, Yuko looking at him with one of confusion as if to say what did I do? She was never called into Madara's office for any reason, her mind began to race with reasons but she was snapped out of her stupor. "If you'd come with me Yuko."

He turned around leaving the room keeping the door open, Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat looking back at Kon who simply nodded his head in resignation sitting back down, Yuko left the room shutting the door behind her and jogging to catch up to the wild haired man.

* * *

"That girl?" Madara narrowed his visible eye in disdain as he glared at Mikito who didn't seem shaken under his piercing gaze. Izuna held back a snicker there had been a serious debate over it between these two, his brother wasn't budging and neither was Mikito, it also didn't help that the woman showed no signs of fear of his brother's growing ire. He never seen Madara get so riled up over a girl before and it was slightly amusing watching him clench and unclench his hand his nostrils flaring every few seconds.

"Yuko." Izuna supplied looking at Mikito with a slightly surprised expression. She wanted to speak on captains of unit, she wanted a kunoichi, and so Madara had brought in their top kunoichi surely to satisfy the girl's needs. But she didn't accept any of them, though it didn't seem out of rudeness but Madara was taking it personal. "As a spy she's good, but a shinobi not so much. She has no experience and when a battle begins I'm afraid to say she'll die in their first few minutes." He answered in a blunt manner, only being honest from his observations.

"What was wrong with the women I showed you?" Madara's nostrils flared as he clenched his hand. "They are the best the Uchiha have to offer, why would you be interested in that girl?" He made a face like he tasted something bad. This women was trying his paitience anyone else would have been mince meat on the floor showing such high handedness to his kinsmen, he didn't know why she wanted to see that girl with the red hair and if she thought she was going to be a captain, well she was sorely mistaken.

"Nothing is wrong." Mikito said sincerely, all of the kunoichi she was shown were powerful and beautiful to boot, their experience and track records were impeccable and their chakra was high for a women in this era. Though the Uchiha were known not to send women onto the battlefield there could be a few that broke the mold.

"It's just..." She remembered spotting the chocolate eyes and red hair, it was unintentional but she couldn't help but be drawn to the young woman, she stood out from the obsidian eyes and black spiky heads that were staring at her and her brother, she never heard of a red haired Uchiha. There wasn't any previous record about there ever being one, so she was half Uchiha then.

A knock at the door broke the tense moment as all the eyes in the room pointed to it. "Enter." Madara said in a commanding tone his aura radiating with annoyance.

Yuko barely composed on the outside of his door, he hand wrapped around the knob tightly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Those two from earlier were still in there, she could feel their chakra. She wasn't sure what this could mean, but she was leaning in the bad direction since she was called so abruptly. She turned the knob, stepping into the room, immediately she looked into Izuna's dark eyes that bore into her one.

She took a shaky breath unable to tear her eyes away from his, when she did she finally realized how many eyes were on her, Madara's one visible eye, a pair of calm dark brown eyes that held curiosity, and a pair of light brown almost copper eyes that held interest and curiosity._Why me? _She asked herself mentally as she turned her gaze to the floor avoiding all of the stares directed towards her. "So, you're Yuko." She turned her head up to look at the woman, nodding her head slightly.

"Yes." She replied.

Mikito smiled lightly noticing her fidgeting. She wasn't use to this kind of attention, or didn't like this kind of attention. "She's perfect for a captain."

"Captain!?" The other occupants in the room all stuttered at once. Souji's calm mask broke completely his mouth dropping in shock as he looked at her in disbelief, Izuna looked between everyone and stared at Yuko wondering if this was really happening or if he was just dreaming, Madara's one eye was widened in shock his mouth slightly open as if Mikito grew a second head and six more arms, Yuko looked like she was hit by a wave of heat and nearly fell to her knees. A captain, she never thought of being a captain and honestly didn't think she'd make a good one.

"You see for yourself she is not suitable for that position." Madara almost growled slamming a fist on his table with a deep frown. "She is a spy, first and foremost... And she's weak." Madara's response was cold and sent shivers up the young girl's back as she caught the disdain and almost disgust in his one visible eye, she looked to Izuna who held a scrutinizing look as his eyes never left her form, she clenched her hands into tight fists, she wasn't weak! All because she had emotions, because she had a heart that didn't make her weak! She opened her mouth about to make a retort but Mikito cut her off looking at her with empathy.

"Madara-san." Mikito said in a light tone as if she was getting ready to scold him. _So macabre _She said mentally. "Perhaps you are being too critical.. But I do trust your judgement and Izuna-san's." She figured she should stay polite and not completely reprimand him for shooting down Yuko at least give the girl a chance to prove herself. "However I stick with me previous decision."

"Mikito..." Souji said in a low whisper so only she could hear him.

"But..." Mikito raised a finger getting everyone's attention. Yuko raised an eyebrow watching her with confusion. "Yuko will have to first complete a mission that involves retrieving a scroll." Mikito's eyes gleamed when she seen Yuko perk up slightly at the mention of her interrupted meeting.

"Kon-san was giving me a mission when you called me here." Yuko answered politely doing her best to stay formal and not let her emotions run rampant. Although she did find the mission to be a waste of her time.

_Hmm. _Madara rubbed his chin in thought, calming the annoyance in his aura to a bearable level. _Sending her to the Water country to test her... But if she dies on one of the islands or gets stuck on the mainland... _He raised his gaze locking eyes with everyone in the room. "And what if she dies, she possesses the Sharingan?" It was more a statement than a question and everyone in the room knew what he really met. That he wasn't going to run the risk of their Sharingan falling into outside hands, especially those in the Water country. "The water Country has been in constant turmoil for as long as anyone can remember the mainland is ravaged with war and the surrounding islands run with blood." Madara said in a dark tone. "She'll die."

"She won't." Mikito said in a strangely calm voice. Yuko took a steady breath, looking at her in slight amazement. Was she really vouching for her, the first person to actually acknowledge her as a person and not look at her any different than everyone else? Mikito smirked slightly, "after all she had Uchiha blood flowing through her veins, and that's the only thing that matters." Izuna looked at Madara, his eyes widening slightly as it looked like his brother was actually considering it. A part of Izuna, a small part was screaming no, to not send her to her death, but he wasn't sure why he felt that way just that he did. He shook his head clearing the thought away for the moment.

"If she comes back, with the scroll I will... Consider." Madara said after a long moment, at this point Yuko was ready to faint from all of the tension and chakra swelling inside of the room, she was definitely going to need one of her daily strolls after this was all said and done. Seeing Izuna's stare never leave her didn't do her much favors and she began to feel slightly self conscious and twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger doing her best not to blush.

"Excellent!" Mikito clapped her hands together, quickly looking at Yuko seriously. "This is going to be a dangerous mission Yuko. The narrow passageways that lead to the mainland are covered in mist and are constantly shaking from the battles happening nearby. The Yuki clan are formidable and control most of the main land, you're mission is to get into the mainland, find out where they are keeping the scroll and obtain it. It is most important that you get this scroll and return safely."

"When do I go, and how long do I have to complete the task?" Yuko asked in slight excitement. Now this was a mission she could do, obtaining a scroll and having to fight along the way. She wasn't the most experienced but there was only one way to get it. That Chibana clan mission just didn't sit well with her, despite the danger that she was facing on this mission knowing that the Water country was in turmoil she felt a lot lighter than she did before, it was weird to explain.

"By nightfall of tomorrow, and you will have two months to complete the task. The passageways to the mainland, where the Yuki clan resides are narrow and long routes that are covered by mist. So a majority of your time will be spent on traveling alone, anymore information you need will be given to you in the scroll." Madara answered in his cold tone. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to do this, but if she died on one of those war ravaged islands it wasn't going to be on him.

"I really should be getting back to the compound." Mikito said standing up to her feet, Souji copying the action." I thank you for your hospitality Madara-san and Izuna-san." She extended her hand forward , Madara nodded his head in confirmation taking a firm hold of her hand and shaking it now a sign of their alliance.

"Yes, thank you." Souji said with a polite air.

* * *

Mikito and Souji headed for the gates of the Uchiha compound, the sun was starting its slow set over the distant mountains and the noisy chirping that filled the air earlier was completely gone replaced by the gentle breeze that rippled through the compound. Souji looked at her in silent observation, what made his sister go so far just for that red haired girl?

She wasn't that strong or impressive she didn't carry herself like a shinobi and her emotions were easy to read. But still his sister went out on a limb, and for what reasons? "I hope you know what you're doing Mikito." He said in a low tone narrowing his eyes slightly. "Pissing off the leader of the clan we're allies with really isn't a good way to start things out, what were you thinking back there?"

Mikito shot an annoyed glare in his direction taking a quiet breath. "I just have... This feeling about her. I just want to see." Mikito said quietly.

"You and your feelings..." He muttered in exasperated annoyance. "But you've never been wrong before... Though it looks like there's a first time for everything like the saying goes."

They came to stop just in front of the gates waving to the guard signaling that they would be leaving. Souji was ready to take off in a full sprint but a voice halted him while Mikito turned around looking at the red haired kunoichi jogging up to her. "Hold on." She called waving her hand in a gesture to say stay right there. Souji watched her get closer, her slender figure approaching he wanted to head back, and would have if Mikito wasn't waiting for this girl. He turned around looking at her with a mysterious expression.

"Yuko-chan?" Mikito asked blinking in surprise, though she could sense her before she called out to them. Yuko giggled quietly, but stopped as soon as she did not missing the honorific. "You don't leave until tomorrow?"

Yuko nodded her head a few times looking at her, chocolate eyes met with light brown eyes as the two stared at each other. Yuko in question, shock, and slight admiration while Mikito looked at her with curiosity taking in her head mane of hair and innocent eyes. "I just wanted to ask before you left why? Why did you vouch for me and go so far for me?" Yuko thought it was a cruel joke at first, just a ploy to watch her fail and act like a complete fool, but Mikito's voice held no signs of doing such a thing, it was only sincerity and honesty. "Why did you? Why do you want me to be a captain... I'm not that great." She said the last part quietly turning her gaze to the ground to hide her tears that wanted to fall.

"Because..." Mikito rested a hand on top of Yuko's head gently pulling her hair back careful not to mess it up. "We're comrades. I believe in you." Yuko froze in her spot, her mouth dropping open as she stared at her in shock. She believed in her, was this a joke or was she honest?

Yuko looked up into her eyes that shone with a deep hidden compassion, understanding, and empathy. She took a shuddering breath nodding mentally telling herself that she was telling the truth. "Be sure to leave a little early so you get to the docks before they get too crowded, okay Yuko-chan?" Mikito asked removing her hand from her head smiling ever so slightly seeing the expression on Yuko's face and in her eyes.

"I-I will." Yuko replied composing herself. "I am honored to have the Domou clan as my allies." Yuko bowed her head slightly, righting herself again. Mikito and Souji simply nodded before running passed the gates and vanishing a moment later, she stared at Souji's back she didn't know much about him but he seemed to keep to himself.

Well she wasn't going to judge and he was Mikito's brother the person that vouched for her so he couldn't be so bad right? Yuko turned on her heel walking towards her new home, _better go pack and start dinner. _She thought she she planned out the rest of her night, first she'd make dinner and read over the mission details, then she would start packing everything she needed in her usual neat and organized manner and then take a dip in the bath and go to sleep and be up bright and early tomorrow for her departure.

* * *

Hashirama sat behind his large wooden desk, paperwork and documents took up the entire article and it appeared he was almost buried under it. Tobirama was looking at him with annoyed exasperation, Syrus and Haji sat across from the tan skinned man looking at him with interest, a scroll had come to them from a messenger pigeon it could only mean a few things and Syrus was well prepared. They've already went through battle strategy and their divisions as well as the locations. "So?" Tobirama asked in his baritone voice.

"The Damiyo of the Lightning country has asked for our help." Hashirama supplied setting the scroll down as he looked at each of them in tow for a moment. "It's just a matter which one of us will go, Syrus you do have better relations with the Damiyo from past experience." He looked at him expectantly, Syrus nodded his head in understanding, but he himself couldn't leave that far. He had to remain at the compound like he was now.

"I'll go." Haji said already deciding before anyone else could say a word in the matter. "You need to stay here brother." Haji said noticing the slight disapproval that was in Syrus's eyes, to him it was his responsibility to meet the Damiyo he the clan head after all. But He was needed here for the coming battle, besides he was more than capable of handling whatever task was signed to him. Hashirama nodded his head once n a gesture that he agreed, Tobirama looked indifferent, and Syrus just shrugged slightly, Usagi was getting several units ready to mobilize.

"Any objections?" Hashirama asked calmly looking around the room that was silent aside from a few shakes of the head. "All right then, Haji I'm sure he'll be expecting you to arrive and has already made the preparations. The Senju division he had stationed near the Lightning country was pulled back several kilometers and there hasn't been a word from them in several days, thus his easy and ready acceptance of this mission, they already went over the strategy. Haji would take out whoever was giving them a lot of trouble keep one alive to gather information, then take what survivors remained where the Damiyo would house them.

"I don't need to remind you that this is crucial." Tobirama said his ruby eyes meeting with Haji's black irises.

"No you don't." Haji said narrowing his eyes as they stared at one another for a moment until the white haired Senju nodded. Though it wasn't much Haji took it for what it was, his trust of him to help his men and complete this mission. "I'll be off now."

"Be weary of the Domou..." Syrus said in a warning tone knowing the enmity Haji had with Souji. The younger brother allowed a small smirk to grace his face as he caught the message and strode out of the room to get his unit ready.


	3. The Water Country I

Yuko rubbed her eyes tiredly as she strolled to the front gate to sign her name on the log and the reason for her departure. She was already up so she figured she'd do this so she didn't have to when it was time to leave. It was still dark out the sun not yet ascending, she looked around the compound taking in its empty appearance aside from a few members who were just coming back from a mission or leaving for one. _Okay, so I have water, food, a few sealing scrolls, clothes, and shuriken... _She nodded to herself as she headed for the northern wing of the complex, where their blacksmith was.

She was never really in the northern wing unless she needed more weapons like now, she spent most of her time near the west wing admiring the gardens and taking what little time she had to simply relax. The smithy was housed in a small but roomy complex, Yuko winced every so often hearing the echo of pounding steel, now she recalled why there was hardly anyone in the northern wing this would drive her crazy!

"Um, excuse me?" Yuko questioned as she leaned her arms against the 'windows' counter speaking over the loud pounding. The man paused halfway down with his hammer, turning to look back at Yuko grumbling something she didn't quite catch as he put the thousands degrees article of steel into water, steam flew in front of her eyes as the deep hiss of the weapon cooling slammed against her ears, the blacksmith was tall and well built around the age of forty, anyone who needed weapons came here she even seen Madara here on occasion picking up a large order of projectiles.

She wrinkled her nose at the look he gave her. He had a menacing appearance and air about him with sharp eyes and an angled chin his whole aura screamed danger. "I need three sets of kunai before the sun is up." She said digging through her pocket pulling out a few ryo. A set consisted of anywhere between twenty to thirty kunai, she wanted to be prepared for the worse since she was essentially heading into a war zone.

The man looked at the piece of paper she handed over, nodding a few times as he regarded her with a cool expression. "I can do that for you." He said moving towards a shelf to get started on the job, it would be roughly two hours before the sun was up so he had a good amount of time. Yuko looked around in the shop, her eyes widening at the collection he had, he was blacksmith yes but she never seen such a variety.

There were long swords like the Nodachi and Katana, short swords like the Kodachi and Tanto, there were an array of shuriken varying in size from the size of her hand all the way up ones that were about the size of half her body, her eyes narrowed spotting a strange Kunai, it looked like a normal one but the main blade was a few inches longer and one shorter blade curved on the side where it began. _Wow... _She thought resisting the urge to snatch everything in sight.

"Are you staying here until it's finished?" The man asked, Yuko was shocked not hearing any disdain or hostility in his tone like she got with the other Uchiha.

"Can I?" Yuko asked her interest piqued by the offer, and her eyes kept roaming the endless collection of weapons.

"I don't see why not just don't touch anything." He said getting back to his work, Yuko nodded dumbly finding a seat a few inches away from him folding her legs and setting her hands on her knees. She winced every so often hearing a pound and a loud clang, but it wasn't as bad as before and she couldn't complain that someone didn't mind her company.

She stood up moving over to a wall where there were swords and four pointed shuriken that varied in size, the Uchiha were excellent in shurikenjutsu though they were great in other jutsus shurikenjutsu was like the primary skill all had even from a young age. Even she had some degree of skill and versatility but she preferred to use a sword, it had a longer reach and she trained extensively in swordsmanship. Before she knew it the smithy was finished with her order, she took her focus of the array of weapons and grabbed the bag they were in.

"Thank you very much." She bowed her head in gratitude pulling out some ryo to pay for her order, she had an hour to spare and could finish packing in just a few minutes which meant that she could go over her mission details. She glanced over to the side spotting the sword he finished creating when she arrived, her eyes practically glowed as she took in the work of art. The blade still gleamed like a burning star, and had a flawless design everything was proportioned all the way up to the squared hilt.

She snapped out of her thoughts hearing a throaty chuckle. "You want the sword too?" She narrowed her eyes slightly was he serious or joking?

"No, no." Yuko said shaking her head after a moment, it wasn't hers and she came here for kunai. Taking away his piece would be like an insult, thought she loved the blade she had enough respect to know a masterpiece when she saw one and it was his. "I couldn't.. I'll be going." She took a few steps almost out of the shop but a large hand palmed her shoulder turning her around, Yuko looked with some confusion and surprise as he extended his hand out with the sword in it.

"Take it." He said, though it sounded like an order. Yuko wasn't going to disobey an order, or what she thought was an order. She nodded bowing her head in gratitude as she took the sword and its saya that it would kept in, with that she left the smithy. She carefully moved the sword through the air hearing it whistle as the gentle morning breeze blew against it, she gripped it overhand sheathing it slowly and carefully putting the saya under her obi for now.

_Water, food, clothes, kunai, shuriken, a few sealing scrolls, clothes, and my sword. _Yuko nodded in confirmation as she packed everything in a neat order, folding her clothes into small squares so they didn't take up as much room and began to fill her belt contents with kunai and shuriken, she ate breakfast and headed out with her sword strapped to her back and her bag slung over her shoulder. _It was nice of the smithy to give me this sword. _

She thought it was a bit much back then, but she just felt safer feeling the weight of the blade just on her back the hilt just a flicker away. "I'm leaving!" She yelled to a guard who simply raised his hand letting her know that he heard her, rolling her eyes Yuko walked passed the gates. The sun was slowly beginning to set now she couldn't believe how early she was awake, but she couldn't sleep last night she was too anxious. She focused some chakra into her legs about to leap into the woods when she stopped abruptly.

"Hey there, funny seeing you out here so early in the morning again."

Yuko turned around staring into Izuna's dark eyes, he stood against the gate with his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing a black high collared shirt with matching pants, his hair was messy but was still in his customary low ponytail. Yuko gulped slightly as she couldn't take her eyes away from his, Izuna walked forward stopping a few feet away from her observing her carefully. Yuko felt her knees shaking under his intense gaze she stared at his chest instead of his eyes.

"Leaving for the mission?" He asked in a light tone, noticing Yuko's flustered appearance, he took a few steps forward she didn't move from her spot, so he stepped up until he was inches away from her.

Yuko inhaled sharply keeping her eyes on his chest since she couldn't focus on anything else, she glanced up for a moment. _I wonder if his lips are soft I bet they're juicy just look at them... _She blushed slightly where her train of thought began to go. _Get a hold of yourself! _

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked smirking ever so slightly but hearing no retort she just stared at him so he continued. "Does my presence fluster you so?" He asked again as his smirk grew but he stopped quickly noticing her hesitancy to speak. "Answer me!" He commanded, folding his arms over his chest why was she acting so nervous and strange.

"Uh- I apologize Izuna-sama. I'm heading out for my mission now. And there's nothing on your face." _Such a handsome face... _Yuko said in one breath wincing at the tone his voice took.

_I apologize? Did I really just say that, Yuko you idiot!_ She opened her mouth to continue her explanation but froze when she felt his calloused yet soft fingers gently pull a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Izuna's eyes softened as he tucked it with a gentle touch pulling a few more back. Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat, for some reason... She liked this... It was affectionate..

She steadied her knees looking into his dark eyes, she hoped he couldn't her heart hammering in her chest or her burning cheeks._Just move your head up Yuko and you can... _The thought came out of nowhere causing her to shudder slightly, thankfully Izuna brought her out of her stupor.

"You're so... Different." He said pausing for a moment to think of the right word to describe the red haired Kunoichi as he continued to gently pull her hair back, his lips edged with a small smile as he finished tucking her hair behind her left ear. "But I... Like you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes softening as he spoke. "Be careful in the Water country, blood runs like the rivers that surround the mainland.

"I will.. And I have to get going. Izuna-sama." Yuko said in a strangely quiet voice hiding the smile that wanted to burst out any second now. His touch was so gentle, so tender. It completely betrayed his reputation as Izuna Uchiha the second in command of the clan and strongest Uchiha next to Madara and sent a shiver up and down her spine. But, she was always interested with him he was always so different. "I have to be at the docks in fifty minutes and better to get there early to beat the crowds you know."

He nodded stepping back to give her space. Yuko inhaled deeply feeling her heart steady and her body relax. "Come back alive."

"Y-Yes." She almost sputtered like a child, what was that just now, she felt her heart skip a beat and then sink to her stomach. She put the feeling in the back of her mind taking off in a sprint as she smiled to herself. She began to leap from branch to branch already a good distance away from the compound, her heart was telling her that Izuna was interested, but her mind told her the complete opposite.

* * *

About an hour later... Docks

Yuko by this point but on her black cloak, putting the hood on which covered her bright hair and half of her face. It didn't take her very long to get to the docks, they were in the same village she went to just days ago near the southern wing as she deemed it for her own personal navigation. Dozens and dozens of boats crowded the harbor and marina from small fishing boats that merchants used to boats several times larger that were used for civilian transportation in and out of the Fire country.

She walked with some speed looking over her information then back at the boats on her left side. Her boat was a medium sized fishing boat that was going to one of the islands which one she didn't know, besides herself only one other person would be on the boat which was the person who owned it.

She wiped sweat from her forehead cursing that she put on her cloak so early, sighing she took the hood down relishing in the cold breeze blowing through her mane. _Okay, so my boat isn't the smallest but it's not the biggest, it doesn't say where it would be located... _She tapped her chin in thought as she looked over each boat looking for a pattern or certain order. _The big ones are mostly here and in front of me, so that means my boat is either all the way on the end or somewhere in the middle.. _She rolled up her scroll putting it back into her pocket ignoring shouts that weren't directed at her but still broke out of her train of thought.

The end it was. Yuko walked down the length of the dock slowly but surely the boats began to get smaller and less grand in a sense of appearance. She was never out of the compound except for these last few days, normally something like this wouldn't effect her; all of these people and different boats but she never seen the outside world.

So this was a spectacle taking in the withered appearance of some boats, watching the crew go about their daily duties hauling supplies and goods down box by box. That's when she realized she was far from the compound and would be out of the country soon enough, she felt a sparkle of excitement. Freedom. Living in the compound constantly being looked at like she was the devil incarnate itself, she would finally be away from all of the spite and disdain she felt for her entire life.

She hastened her steps seeing a tall and elderly man with silver hair reaching his waist and a beard of equal length staring out at the market just a few feet ahead of him. Yuko took the time to observe it as she was on her way noticing how many different kinds of food there was being sorted, some of it made her nose wrinkle and stomach turn there were a lot of unappetizing things but there were equally good things for sale, but she already ate and not wanting to vomit her breakfast she turned her eyes away from the spectacle.

She came to a stop, looking at the old slightly tan skinned and well built man. He turned his head towards her unexpectedly, his sharp eyes drinking in her visage, she flicked the sleeve of her cloak feeling self conscious. Why did everyone have to stare at her? "What do you need woman?"

Yuko frowned slightly, who did he think he was calling her woman! Damn it she had a name and it was a damn good one to and it was Yuko. She took a few calming breaths resisting the urge to punch him in the jaw and turn around, but this was a mission where she would prove herself. Either she would succeed and obtain the scroll, or most likely die. For these reasons alone she calmed herself down, smiling sweetly. "I was told I would have a boat waiting for me to head to the Water country." She raised one eyebrow for effect.

"Hmm.." The man grunted, turning on his heel and getting in his boat. "So you're the one. Get in, we should leave now to avoid any delays." He disappeared down a flight of wooden stairs. Yuko shrugged to herself carefully stepping onto the boat, looking for a place to sit but couldn't find any seat where she was currently so she walked towards the front right side finding a small chair that he likely used for fishing.

She sat down, unzipping her cloak halfway letting herself air out, what possessed her to put the cloak on so early? She didn't jump when the boat hitched before it began to move at a steady pace, she kept her chocolate eyes on the water passing beneath her, every so often her reflection rippling. _Girl you are a hot mess..._ She thought seeing her reflection dip away a moment later, she turned around to see how far out they were slightly surprised to see the docks growing smaller and smaller.

She pulled out her scroll going over her mission. _Okay, so I have to get to the mainland, find out where the Yuki clan are keeping the hyoton scroll, get the hyoton scroll, and I have to do all of this while watching my back for a lunatic every step of the way... _She laughed dryly running a hand through her hair. _And here I thought I over packed. _She went through the pictures of who or what she would be facing, her eyes narrowed in confusion all of the photos of the person contained a strange mask with slits for eyes, she resisted the urge to laugh who in the right mind would walk around with something like that on?

She continued skimming the details, like Madara told her it was indeed in a state of turmoil and she was walking into a hornet's nest with little experience in a situation like this. She glanced around, noticing the elderly man wasn't anywhere to be seen, more strange was that this boat was moving with an oar.

She wasn't sure how much time passed until she got up to stretch out the kinks in her back and neck but it was night time and the stars were decorating the sky. She took a moment to stare at the majestic sight, how a simple thing as watching the stars wasn't possible in this era, all that mattered was strength and only strength. It was kind of depressing people didn't do these simple things, they never even thought of it.

_Dad... _She thought remembering her stern and strict father who showed no emotion and trained her until she couldn't move her fingers, she sighed softly supporting her back against one wall dragging her knees up to her chest. _I never could understand... Showing my emotions is forbidden, but... _She took a breath pushing the thoughts away.

"Mind if I ask you why you're heading to the Water country little lady?" Yuko turned to see the elderly man sitting on a chair looking out into the ocean around them. His voice didn't have a mocking quality or any insult, he was curious and somewhat worried... Maybe? He brought a cup to his mouth drinking the cold liquid as he leaned back. "It's terrible you know?" His voice got quiet. "The islands around the mainland run with blood, and the mainland is in a constant state of war and turmoil even civilians are caught in the crossfire there's no where safe to go." He looked at her with a narrowed eye stare, he took routine trips back and forth and knew of the Water country well.

_Should I lie? _Yuko debated for a moment staying silent. "I'll answer that if you answer me this."

"Shoot."

"How is this boat moving all on its own. Are you a Suiton user?" Yuko asked with curiosity regarding him with her full attention, she could easily activate her Sharingan and see his chakra pathway but chose against it. She didn't want to give herself away, and she wasn't the best sensor but she could feel a constant ripple coming from him, but to have such a mastery over any element was amazing...

"Very perceptive of you." The man commented his lips cracking with a smile. "Yes I am a Suiton user."

"That explains it." Yuko muttered as she frowned in thought. "I guess I'll answer now." She said taking off her cloak and setting on her lap. "I have family in the Water country and they wanted me to come visit. I know it's dangerous and all going there on my own, but hey I love my family." She didn't wince from the pain that ripped through her heart, family that was such a distant unfamiliar word to her. "We're really close." She wanted to cry.

He stayed silent observing her closely. She was certainly a strange woman, red hair that fell just beyond her little waist and bright chocolate eyes that held an innocence behind them. He seen that kind of light before, everyone had it at some point in this era the look of safety one that never experienced the horrors of war that didn't have blood on their hands. But it wouldn't remain that way, it never did sooner or later the light would fade. He didn't mention it, but he could see the pain fleeting through her eyes the way her face tensed ever so slightly and the way her eyes would gloss but she quickly hid it.

"You must be hungry." He said chugging down the rest of his drink. "I'll fix you something."

"No I'm not... And I packed my own food for the long trip so you don't have to make anything for me." Yuko said after a moment pressing her hand on her right eye wiping a tear away. "But thank you anyways..."

"Nonsense come." He said putting more authority in his tone so the woman wouldn't deny his kind offer. It was going to be a long trip and he didn't doubt she would have half of the food left that she packed, this was a much better more suitable choice to make. "I'm old anyways and don't need to eat a lot. Besides it's a long trip, conserve what you have." He said before standing up and walking back towards the staircase not turning around as if he knew Yuko would follow him. Yuko stood up carefully holding her cloak and following after his shadow, it was getting cold anyways and not digging into her supply of snacks didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Miles well.." She said to herself as she began to descend down the stairs, sniffing the air her eyes popping open with a certain glee followed by her stomach growling. She walked into what she would consider a living quarter, she wasn't sure what he had, but it wasn't hot whatever it was. She took a seat on a mat setting her bag to the side and waited patiently for him to finish or speak to her, no need to start rambling on, plus she had to control her thoughts. All she could see was Izuna fixing her hair and feel his warmth as he traced his thumb on her cheek, she didn't know what love is, but that had to be the closest feeling to it. _You're so different... But I like you. Come back alive... _His voice rippled though her being making her spine tingle, did he really like her? Like the like 'like' or was it just something else? Did he believe in her?

Or was he just trying to get in her head, she didn't know exactly what, but she wouldn't mind him fixing her hair again and she could go on her tiptoes and... _Ugh! Yuko start thinking with your brain! _She scolded herself mentally, she was a mess of emotions. _Mikito-sama gave me this mission, going as far as to vouch for me and somehow convinced Madara to allow it and gave her full support but... _She looked at the ceiling for a moment before turning her gaze back on the table. _Just focus on this mission Yuko not Izuna's delicious and juicy lips... Damn it...! _She huffed quietly, not noticing the bowl of food in front of her.

"Eat." She looked at the elderly man who was seated across already eating at a fast pace though he didn't have half as much as Yuko. She didn't respond verbally she grabbed her spoon shoving a spoonful of whatever it was in her mouth, it was a bit spicy and danced on her taste buds but wasn't unbearable and made her eyes tear up.

* * *

_That woman... _Madara thought with a scowl as he tore a piece of paper into thousands of pieces incinerating them with a low scale Katon jutsu. How in the hell had he allowed himself to be convinced of giving that half breed such a dangerous mission. Izuna already valuated that she wouldn't last once she had to enter combat, he should have told Mikito to shove it where the sun don't shine and send Yuko back to her home, but he didn't do that.

Izuna would give him a lecture about his anger and that he can't let personal feelings interfere with his duty as clan head. _Who does she think she is trying to boss me around why I... _"Enter!" He said with annoyance radiating off his aura.

Izuna entered unscathed from his small outburst. He fought back a chuckle seeing his brother with that sour expression on his face. _I've never seen him get so riled up over a girl before... _He cleared his throat before he began to laugh and anger Madara further. "Did the half breed depart?" Madara asked after a moment breathing out a sigh as he finished another document stacking it neatly with the others. He was a perfectionist and that meant with everything, even his paperwork was immaculate with neat and narrow handwriting.

"Yes she did." Izuna answered walking passed him and leaning against the windowsill looking over the compound.

"Hn." Madara made a noise of acknowledgement leaning back into his chair. The more he thought about it now, the more of a disaster this was going to turn out to be for him in the long run. Why didn't Izuna pull her back into the compound, damn it! "That woman has a lot of nerve trying to order me around. I should have sent her on another mission one that requires less force." Madara scowled resting his elbows on the table as he cupped his chin in one.

_Trying. _Izuna thought with a mental laugh. "Well, Mikito-san brings up a good point. She does have Uchiha blood flowing through her veins after all, maybe all she needs is the chance to prove herself." Izuna supplied.

"And she dies." Madara finished coldly.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuna said with a slight nod, not completely disagreeing with his brother. He had been in the Water country when he was younger his father deeming it as practice and to toughen him up. Needless to say Izuna witnessed a lot of death one those islands enough for six lifetimes, and that was back when he was still eight. Now it must have been hell on earth and that was no joke. "Anyways I know you didn't call me up here just to talk about little Yuko." Izuna said with a slightly wistful tone thinking of the flustered red haired girl for a moment.

"Yes you're right." Madara leveled a glare with Izuna, he certainly hoped this woman was attracting Izuna's attention. He had enough to worry about as clan head that didn't involve his brother's shenanigans with women in the clan, especially a half breed. He could hear the council already in an uproar their underwear too tight and their heads so far up their ass they don't know which way is up. "The Senju have showed movement several miles away from here, I'd look into it myself but I have other things to take care of." And by other things he meant the nauseating Hashirama, since he would most likely leading the group.

Izuna's eyes narrowed and a deep frown formed on his face as he took in that bit of information. "_Senju." _He spat the word with enough venom to kill a Rancor and then some. "In which direction?" Izuna asked carefully.

"To the east, it should be a small unit about ten men give or take." Madara explained further frowning slightly, they were moving awfully close to their compound. It looked like he would need to get out of this office and on the battlefield. "Kill them all, and spare one to get information and finish him after." Madara said laying the foundation for the mission, he would send back up with Izuna. There were ten men in total, believe it or not that was a lot in this era, but Izuna was his equal in every way, he was the strongest among the Uchiha next to himself. Ten pesky Senju wouldn't be too much trouble.

"I'll be back in a few minutes at the most." Izuna said in a low tone slowly leaving Madara's room anger radiating off of his aura. He would bet good money that it was the white haired prick by the name of Tobirama that was leading this team of tree huggers. Madara stared at his brother's back for a moment as he exited the room shutting the door quietly, the head of the Uchiha stood to his feet looking out of his large windows at the compound with a calm and ready stare as he watched his kinsmen go about their nightly activities. _Now it begins... Hashirama._

* * *

Izuna dressed in his war attire consisting of dark armor of their era, four katanas were secured on his back and a tanto was sheathed on his lower back. He headed to the location where Madara first said they were seen. It was mainly woodland with a few fields in the distance with a river that produced many sources of food for their clan, basically it was an essential location that kept their clan supported, with more men going off to battle, more children were born and needed to be taken care of. Izuna could have sent a unit of his finest men out here to deal with the Senju but he took upon himself to take care of them and send a message. Stay away.

He was adept at sensory and could pick out the unit without a second thought, there were ten just like his brother said on the eastern border that was their territory. He couldn't hold back the snarl of anger that escaped the back of his throat they were getting gutsy more so than usual, before they wouldn't dare tread near their territory but now they were moving and fast.

Grabbing one of the hilts of his many swords he pushed chakra into his legs and feet leaving small craters in the ground as his speed more than tripled, his onyx black eyes flicking in every direction taking in the details of his surroundings as they passed by in a flash, Izuna was always observant and could pick apart even the tiniest things if he seen for a moment that's all it took. He was used to this place, this is where he used to sneak off to do his own training growing up, while his father was a good teacher, Izuna needed time alone to hone everything.

Not only were they treading on Uchiha territory they were treading on _his _training ground with their filthy feet, he thought back to what Souji said about the Senju being a big problem in the future. He scoffed at the notion in his mind the Senju were sub par when compared to the Uchiha it was an insult to him and all of his kinsmen, but the Subatsu... He only heard rumors about them just like the Domou clan but the way Mikito and Souji put it they were always on good terms with the Senju, well he hated them on that fact alone. Anyone who could ally themselves with those tree huggers was on his hit list.

His eyes narrowed as he caught the symbol emblazoned on their armor, he seen the curved ends with the ling going through the middle. The symbol alone was enough to make his blood boil, there were ten just as Madara said, they were older than Izuna by give or take five years judging from their stubble and facial hair.

But, their chakra was considerably weak compared to his arch nemesis Tobirama, speaking of the prick he hadn't seen him in this little pack, he was disappointed to say the least he wanted to send a message to that white haired bastard. He landed on top of a tree branch staring down at the ten men that all shot their heads up in alarm, their eyes widened as they quickly dug into their belts to pull out kunai. "You're trespassing..." Izuna said coldly but pasued swiftly, with speed that bellied the impossible he drew one katana deflecting four kunai in a row sending the tips sinking into branches.

"Shit! It's Izuna!" A man snapped glowering up at him with absolute hatred.

"Since you know me, you should know that even stepping foot here is a death sentence." Izuna sneered jumping off of the branch and landing on the ground a few feet away, he snickered as they scrambled to get ready for his attack, but they had no idea what he was going to do. "Enough talk!" He shouted suddenly pushing chakra into his legs, propelling himself forward pointing his blade forward, the Senju he connected with gurgled as blood rushed out of the wound at the center of his throat his hands instinctively went to the wound. Three more charged in while the other six retreated back going through a flash of hand seals.

Izuna tore his blade from the man's neck ducking under the slash of the shuriken aimed to cut his throat, with another flick he stabbed the blade forward pushing off to the side watching with satisfaction as he severed the man's body in two watching the blood splatter on nearby trees, he shot his head back dodging another kunai that skimmed by his cheek the Senju that threw it was upon him with his fist cocked back. Izuna slashed to the side hearing the throaty scream as a pint of blood flew in every direction soaking his dark uniform beneath his armor.

The last one came running forward with a war cry, mistake number one never charge forward without a plan, just as quickly as he disposed the first three he brought his shirt down in a vertail downward swing, slicing through his cranium all the way to the pelvis, Izuna moved quickly leaping off the ground flicking his eyes around spotting the remaining Senju their chakra alerting him.

"Suiton:Bakusui No Jutsu!" At the same time the unit of Senju inhaled deeply, spitting out a large amount of water, the water twisted defying gravity itself as it swirled at dangerous speeds. Tree bark split and chipped and branches were completely torn from the combined force of the jutsu, Izuna was already on the move flashing his hands through several seals slamming them in the seal of tiger while inhaling deeply. He should have known that those first few were a distraction for the others to execute a collaboration technique, the jutsu itself was a high level but split between them it wasn't nearly as taxing and it quickly grew in size. He was staring into a water tornado.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" He parted his lips, unleashing a wave of fire that quickly grew in size as it spread itself outward hungrily burning entire trees and the grassland as it headed for a crash course with the water wall. The two attacks met in an explosion that shook the entire area from its power and magnitude, the air hissed as steam was pushed out in all directions covering everything for a good ten miles in any direction even going as far up as the tree tops. Izuna smirked to himself, lunging forward and bringing the blade down slicing a man's head from his shoulders kicking the body aside and moving onto the next.

"Sharingan!" They spat venomously.

Izuna took full advantage of his enhanced vision slashing and stabbing in what appeared to be an erratic and wild manner, but the puncturing sound of his sword sinking into flesh signified this wasn't a wild attack, his movements were quick and graceful with a calculated approach. His Sharingan blazing crimson as they locked onto four more intruders.

Flashing forward he blocked one strike from a kunai, grabbing a second hilt from his back bringing it forward in a skewering motion, the man he killed fell to the ground in a loud thump as he yanked his sword out going after the other three putting one under a genjutsu at the last second leaving him in a twitching heap, he stabbed through the side of his head watching pieces of his brain fly across the floor. By the time the steam settled Izuna had already disposed of eight Senju leaving two behind who escaped by sheer luck.

"Retreat!" One spat in disdain turning around on a dime, his loud scream silenced as Izuna swiped his sword forward watching the Senju's head fly off.

"No." Izuna's voice was cold as he advanced on the last man, his crimson eyes boring into the man's soul as three tomoe rotated quickly. "No one is retreating." He blocked and dodged the erratic swings of a shuriken, he parried a thrust bringing his sword down cutting off his hand in one motion, before the man could even scream Izuna pushed a good amount of chakra into his foot slamming it into his chest feeling the bones buckle from the force and give way.

His body flew to the side rolling across the ground until it came to a stop, Izuna spat on the ground as he approached the injured man flicking the katana he first used to the side ridding it off blood. "Why are you here?" Izuna demanded punching him in the stomach taking pleasure in his pained wheezing.

"G-Go to hell!" He snarled spitting, but Izuna moved his head away at the last minute. "Rotten Uchiha!" He glared staring into Izuna's eyes, he gasped realizing his mistake but it was already too late he was captured in the genjutsu his eyes rolling behind his head as he slumped forward like dead flesh. Izuna frowned as he listened to the man spill the truth under his control. Izuna didn't just cast a genjutsu, he took it a step further manipulating the neurons that sent signals to the body such as to sleep, or to shut down.

"Tch." Izuna scoffed grabbing a kunai from his utility belt and drilling it through the man's forehead standing up with a frown. "So the Senju are on the move, I need to inform brother of this." He frowned knowing full well about his brother's dangerous temper. With his objective complete he turned around sprinting back to the compound, he'd have some men pick the bodies up and then send them back to the Senju compound.

* * *

Yuko sighed softly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, one thing she knew didn't mix was her and boats. She didn't get seasick but sleeping was a hassle when every so often there was a wave that would slightly jar the boat, and her nightmares which were happening more often now kept her awake or she'd wake up in a cold sweat, panting for air and her hands shaking. It was terrible, death there was so much death around her and fires, she knew it was more than a nightmare it had to be memories that she long since suppressed. She was surprised when he showed her what would be her own room while she was on the trip, she thanked internally happy that she had her own space and privacy.

Little light go in the room and she wasn't sure what time of day it was, she let out a soft yawn as she moved the blankets down from her chest sitting up. She spotted her cloak hanging on a small piece of wood that acted as a hanger, her bag was situated at the side of her bed where she put it last night spare of the moment.

She was happy to go to sleep, she was up early and spent her morning and afternoon packing for this mission. "Wake up," she told herself as she began to doze off again, shaking her head she kicked her legs out from under the blankets letting them hang off the other side of the bed as she forced herself to stand.

She yawned again stretching her arms out over her head cracking the kinks out of her neck and back, with a loud aahh she dropped her arms to her side heading for the door. She knew she was still riding on the ocean, if the boat did ever stop off somewhere she wouldn't know, but that man had to take a rest sooner or later right?

He just couldn't keep this boat going twenty four hours, she sighed putting her hair up in a neat ponytail why should she care if he stopped or not of if he could keep this boat going for twenty four hours. She opened the door, looking into the room where she had sat down and ate last night. Everything was clean and spotless and one would never take this as a makeshift kitchen for lack of a better term, her guide wasn't here, she focused for a moment feeling his chakra with the same ripple as yesterday up another level.

She went back into her room changing out of her dirty clothes and putting on clean ones. Her outfit consisted of a white short sleeved top the crisscrossed at the thread by her breasts keeping it tight, blue tight shorts that went to the middle of her thighs and lastly she tied the blue sash neatly around her stomach giving it a small tug, sucking in her stomach as she finished tying it one last time. She always felt a lot better having this tight feeling around her torso, and it also helped keeping her boobs from bouncing in her line of sight and messing up her aim when it came time to train or fight.

She left her room swiftly, going up the flight of stairs that lead to the top deck of the boat. She squinted her eyes feeling the sun's rays piercing into her eyes that had yet to adjust, carefully she stepped onto the deck walking to the front of the boat keeping a hand on her forehead to keep the sun light away for now.

Her throat closed, not literally but she lost her breath, there was water surrounding her for miles upon miles upon miles there was nothing but water. It made her a fire user slightly uneasy but she couldn't take her eyes away from the glittering waves that rushed beneath her as the boat continued its course, it was one of the simple wonders she always admired like the gardens in the western wing of her compound, and the river right by the Naka Shrine where'd she go as a child to be alone.

She saw the man, who's name she had yet to get. Funny she didn't ask for it she felt it was rude, but he called her woman and she wasn't very fond of being referred as that by anyone, yet alone some old geezer. Sighing softly she rested her arms on the edge of the boat, resting her chin on her hands.

Mikito and Madara did say it could take two months, and most of that time would be spent on the trip itself, she knew from past experience that the Water country was a good hundred or more kilometers away from the Fire country it was very, very far and once you got to a certain point there was nothing but the ocean surrounding you. "You're awake." She turned at the source of the gruff voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep." Yuko said with a small shrug, she didn't want to tell him about the nightmares that began to plague her nights leaving her drenched in sweat and her heart about to leap from her chest. No that was far too personal and her pride wouldn't allow her to show such weakness openly towards another. "How much longer until we get there?" She asked after silence crept by for several minutes.

"Give or take a few more weeks or three months.." He answered with a huff. "We need to take the safe routes to avoid conflicts on the outer islands if we get caught in the middle of one of these fights it's as good as over for the both of us. We also need to avoid the routes that are plagued by Kaiju." His voice held no deception or anger, just the plain truth. Yuko stared at him for a moment contemplating what he said, was everyone so afraid of coming here? There really wasn't blood running like rivers and the mainland wasn't in turmoil where even the innocent died? She gave up, sighing quietly. "But there's one island where there are no conflicts, I'll be stopping there to get supplies and get my payment ready for when we depart back to the Fire country."

"Payment?" Yuko asked with a curious expression.

"I'm a fisherman little lady." He answered looking at her for a moment ignoring the way her eyebrows scrunched from the nickname. "You'd be surprised how much some people will pay in the Fire country to have one come out this far. Not that I can complain I get to fish while enjoying the freedom of my surroundings if only for a little while. The pay helps too."

"Un." Yuko nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Being clan leader was a difficult task. Between paperwork, documents, and making sure all of her kinsmen were at their peak condition both physically and mentally wasn't an easy feat.

Mikito headed for her office as soon as she came back knowing there was something that needed to be signed and confirmed, read, or just thrown out; Ahiko and Gen did as they said they would and she couldn't be any happier with their efforts, even though Ahiko wanted a truce and the fighting to stop she put that aside when it came to their welfare. A knock snapped her from the document she was currently reading from the Damiyo in the Earth country. "Come in." She called from her seat.

The door opened revealing Souji and Ahiko, the youngest with a large bow clasped in her right hand and a holster on her back containing several dozen arrows. Mikito raised an eyebrow at the two as she set the document down. "Are you going out to the training grounds?"

"Yes." Ahiko nodded in confirmation adjusting the obi that kept her hakama in place. "Souji has finished briefing the others of our current situation, he's already devised several plans and the division leaders are getting ready to follow their orders." She smiled widely as she eyed Mikito with admiration, by now everyone in the compound knew of their alliance with the Uchiha.

While several were unhappy about it naturally, the majority were happy that they had such a powerful clan on their side, and more so that they agreed. Ahiko herself was a bundle of joy when she heard the news, how Mikito ever convinced Madara to agree she'd never know. "Congratulations with the alliance between our clan and the Uchiha, I knew you could work something up with them."

Mikito nodded with a small smile silently thanking her younger sister. "Well, if that's all you can go and perfect your craft Ahiko-nii." She looked back down at the document before looking back up at them again. "We'll be leaving again in two months to the Uchiha compound to see if Yuko was able to complete her task." Mikito was interested in the girl, she wasn't like most shinobi she showed when she was nervous and uncomfortable she'd blush when all the eyes settled on her hardly composing herself.

"Yuko?" Ahiko asked confused.

"A girl from the Uchiha clan." Souji answered in his calm and deep voice. "We sent her to the Water country to obtain the Hyoton scroll from the mainland."

Ahiko's eyes widened for a moment, her mouth dropped. "Water country but!?"

"She'll be fine." Mikito said smoothing out her sleeves.

Souji shrugged. "If not she'll be dead on one of those islands with or without the scroll. If we're lucky she may destroy the scroll so the Yuki clan won't be able to utilize the Hyoton generations from now."

"Always so blunt..." Ahiko said with a sigh, she didn't know Yuko but she already felt for the girl. Going to Water country was dangerous with a captial D. "Well I'm off, come on Souji." Ahiko turned on a dime exiting the room with Souji following close behind.

The Domou compound had four wings one in each cardinal direction. In the west was the medical wing where the injured were brought and the dead were buried, unlike most clans in this era when one of their kinsmen died in battle they carried the body back to the compound. In the east was what one could consider the 'city' that's where most of the shops were and where many of the members lived, in the south was their blacksmith who was always pounding away, and lastly in the north was where her office was located and where most of the activity took place besides in the west. There were hundreds, even thousands of training grounds where parents would take their children to begin their training to become a shinobi and where Souji or herself would be checking the strength of their kinsmen.

Ahiko strolled through the moist forest at a leisure pace humming a light tune to herself as Souji walked on her left side keeping hs eyes pointed forward. Every so often the younger sister would look at her bow carefully removing anything that was on, it was something that amused Souji when they were growing up anytime he or Mikito tried to take it Ahiko would throw a fit and stash it somewhere she thought they'd never find it. He himself wasn't an expert in kyujutsu but he always did have a love for archery it may not be as much as Ahiko though she was infatuated with the art and was excellent in it, far surpassing him in it.

They stopped in the center of a group of trees that spread out at an obtuse angle that stretched as far as five miles, they were much smaller trees and didn't have the dense soaked leaves like the others trees did showing just how young they were. "Okay, we'll warm up from 500 yards sound good?" He asked watching Ahiko for an answer when she nodded he ripped a target with eight rings and a dot in the middle running ahead, Ahiko covered her eyes with her hand in a gesture to keep sight of him, though she didn't have trouble with or without her hand.

"Anytime you're ready." Souji said as he jogged back standing a few feet behind his sister.

Ahiko reached behind towards her back, feeling the familiar tickling feeling of a feather at the end of her bow as she grabbed it. Five hundred yards wasn't too difficult shinobi were trained to see over long distances and things moving at high speeds. She pulled the suspender back feeling the pressure already in her forearm as she brought the bow forward closing one eye and taking a deep breath as she measured up the target carefully.

She felt light, hearing the air whoosh in front of her as her arrow distorted the very molecules, it whistled as it traveled moving faster and faster the sharp tip promising a quick death, it struck the target dead center sinking through it and into the tree for several inches. She smiled in satisfaction as she relaxed her posture lowering the bow slightly. "One thousand yards this time." She said looking at Souji with the same smile that gleamed with confidence.

"Oh cocky are we?" Souji asked smirking slightly as he watched his sister shrug, he knew she could get impatient so he ran forward putting the target one thousand yards away. He stood back watching Ahiko as she carefully pulled the arrow back with her arm rippling with muscles underneath showing her athleticism and poise, though she wasn't ripped to the bone her smooth and glowing skin housed dense tissue thanks to her father's intense training that would leave her in a puddle of sweat literally.

_Okay..._ She steadied her stance, releasing the sling, her eyes widened with glee as she watched shoot away from her like a bolt of lightning. Souji widened his eyes slightly watching the arrow rocket forward with enough speed to puncture and push through four cows and then some, a loud crack reverberated as animals left their cover scurrying or flying away as the ground began to rumble for a few seconds.

"Ahiko you didn't happen to forget _not _to use your wind nature?" Souji asked as if he was ready to give her lecture.

"Oops." Ahiko covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widening as it finally hit her. "I'm sorry don't make me run twenty thousand laps around the compound!" She wailed as she whirled around looking at him with big brown eyes.

Souji chuckled shaking his head. "You don't have to don't worry." He chuckled again hearing his sister sigh audibly. "I'm impressed... One thousand yards is nothing to scoff at, you've really improved sister." He looked at the tree in the distance with shimmering pride in his eyes and posture, very few could shoot one thousand yards let alone accurately in this era kyujutsu wasn't widely practiced due to its tedious process when one could draw a sword or throw a kunai in the same amount of time.

"Thank you!" Ahiko perked up hearing the compliment sent her way. They repeated the process several times over, Souji would move the target one thousand yards away and she would fire her arrow being careful not to amplify it with her wind nature but it was so hard when she was concentrating with every fiber. To really give her a test he put up a dozen of so targets each varying from five hundred feet to one thousand feet away from them, Ahiko fired the arrows in rapid succession despite having to pull back and settle herself into a comfortable stance before firing each arrow. She smiled proudly once all of her arrows were gone every single on a bulls eye, dead center hit except for one or two but they were close to the middle.

"Alright now come at me." Souji said crouching his legs as he settled into a defensive stance.

"Taijutsu." Ahiko said offhandedly as she too settled into a stance, pushing chakra into her feet and legs she sprung forward like a snake coiled ready to strike lashing out with a fist which Souji easily blocked.

* * *

"I see, so the Senju are beginning to move." Madara said as he stared at Izuna who gave a report of the fight and everything that happened in that time span. The Senju he placed under a genjutsu was of little use but held on piece of information that was crucial. The Subatsu were in fact allies and Tobirama pushed for it every step of the way. Figures. "I take it you had no trouble."

"This is their blood not mine." Izuna commented wrinkling his nose in disgust as he looked at his black outfit. "I'm going to take a bath." Madara simply nodded in response watching Izuna leave. Looks like he was destined to meet Hashirama sooner than he expected, but again he'd expect nothing less from him. And the Subatsu... He'd test them to see if the rumors were true or just blown out of proportion.

"Get a unit ready with Hikaku and Aito, we are heading back out." Madara smirked.

"On it." Izuna slid the door open, vanishing a moment later.

* * *

Like a flash, a slow deliberate flash two and a half months came and went for Yuko as she got into a schedule while on the trip.

She'd wake up at about ten o clock and go out on the deck until the elderly man called her down for dinner. She went into her collection during the morning for breakfast and went over the mission details over and over in her head until she was sure she engraved on her brain. Then after dinner she'd go to the chair she first sat on and watch the water rush passed her while talking with the older man about random things.

Nothing in particular, she began to feel comfortable around him listening to the many stories he had to tell, a part of her was excited whenever he would tell her one how many generations had he seen grow up and die, how many things had he seen in his lifetime. She was only 16!

Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat, nervousness taking hold of the pit of her stomach and anxiety taking a firm hold of her heart. The thought dropped on her when she had two days until she got to the Water country, she was walking into a war zone she'd be surrounded by death, the smell of blood permeating the air with its lingering stench, she'd see the bodies of hundreds and thousands of shinobi, the thought made her knees shake. She was never on the battlefield once in her life and wasn't sure how to ready herself for the carnage she was entering. She told herself not to be scared that she would make it and go back to Izuna, she'd bring back the scroll and see Mikito's eyes light up with confidence.

She put on her dark cloak making sure to put the hood over her head not to attract any attention, she put her supply bag in one of her sealing scrolls so she didn't have to lug it around while she was on the run. She filled her utility belt with as much kunai and shuriken as she could putting the rest under her sash in a sealing scroll, her sword was sheathed strapped on her back ready to be drawn if the need was to arise.

She looked out at the smothering mist that surrounded her and the boat as the man brought it in, she stretched her senses out not able to pick out any chakra signatures for several miles in either direction but the smell of sulfer and blood smacked her right away. Maybe the rumors and their warning weren't all that far fetched, _come on Yuko... _She said mentally as she walked at a brisk pace about to leave the boat.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead?" She stopped hearing the question. "It's not too late to turn back now you can save yourself the trouble."

_No I have to do this! _Yuko sucked in a shaky breath turning her head halfway to regard him. "I'm sure I have to do this." She steeled herself hoping her voice didn't shake.

The man grunted. "I see, well I'll be right here waiting." He said locking eyes with her for a moment.

Yuko nodded not sure if she should thank you or keep going ahead. She decided to run ahead not feeling sentimental at the moment. She took a breath, the air was humid and moist more so than the blazing heat of the Fire country but there was a coolness to this mist or fog whatever it was that set her on edge. She turned her head every so often unable to see anything except for what was right in her line of vision as she continued her trek. "Sharingan!" She muttered, her eyes widening as the chocolate vanished replaced by blazing crimson and black tomoes.

She smiled slightly happy that she could see everything now in full clarity despite the mist growing thicker and thicker as she ventured further in, unconsciously she brought one hand to her belt grabbing a kunai firmly in it.

* * *

Yuko kept her senses stretched out to pick out any chakra signals, to much surprise or not so much she couldn't find any around her. But she didn't relax at all as she continued to sprint forward, if Izuna warned her just before she left there was a good reason behind it. In fact everyone warned her, even Madara in own cruel way, she didn't believe for a second he cared what happened to her on this mission and was most likely expecting her to die on this island.

Her eyes flicked, Sharingan a glowing red as it searched out for any shinobi nearby for a sneak attack. She wasn't sure what to expect if the shinobi hear could hide their chakra it'd make things a lot more difficult. It was quiet, too quiet she had been running for hours if she had to guess and hand't run into anything not even a dead body. Not that she was looking forward to stumbling over a corpse, but it'd take the growing trepidation away that kept pounding at her heart and twisting her stomach into a knot.

She observed her surroundings carefully as she moved with the speed and stealth of a cat, it was a wilderness for the most part probably uninhabited since the beginning of time vines twisted all over the ground and climbing up to the trees.

She avoided the vines the best she could leaping over them with a certain grace. Her senses flared, like they were on fire. "There!" She exclaimed dodging a kunai just as it dug into the ground, spotting the explosive tag. Yuko crossed her arms in front of her face more to block the dust then to guard against the blast force, she could handle it.

**BOOM!**

The tag exploded, the ground quaked cracking into small fissures for several inches, cracking and twisting the earth greedily as the power searched for a target smothering the area in a deep black smoke and setting flames to several trees around her. Her eyes flickered wildly searching. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... _She frowned pushing a small amount of chakra to the soles of her sandals clinging them to a tree branch squatting down in a crouch as she waited. The attack came as fast as lightning, kunai meant with a sword and the clash began.

Yuko clenched her teeth pushing forward and up exposing the attacker's torso with a snap she sent a fist forward slamming it under his rib cage cringing when she heard the throaty scream escape the man's lips as blood flew several feet in the air.

She couldn't gather her wits two more attackers were on her, the first thrusting a sword forward which Yuko dodged in an act of flexibility bending her back halfway, pushing off of the branch and leaping back already seeing the second attack coming followed by the second attacker with a kunai in hand.

Her sandals dug into the ground, her knees bent as she flashed her kunai in a half circle slitting the man's throat that was poised to drive his sword through her cranium, she turned away as he choked and gurgled clawing at his neck to stop the bleeding. The two men from before dived forward one slashing the other stabbing, Yuko twisted her body evading the slash but wasn't fast enough to dodge the kunai gritting her teeth as she felt break her skin, she ignored the pain flashing her sword forward watching the blood fly in a gushing stream, his head flying off to the side.

"Suiton: Hahonryu!" Yuko whirled to the side already flashing her hands inhaling deeply as she spotted three men already complete the jutsu, a torrent of water rushing against their palms.

"Katon: Goenkyu!" The ground around Yuko began to crack, spreading outwards like a spider web, she exhaled with all of her force sliding back from the force of the jutsu. A fireball more than twice the size of the coming of age technique shot forward incinerating the ground and slamming through dozens of trees. Her fireball clashed with three spiraling spouts of water that tore away at the ground and shook the ground for miles around, the air hissed as steam gushed in every direction forming columns that snaked around the area flashing passed Yuko. _My jutsu had no effect, those waves just smothered my flames like it was a joke... _

She shot forward, flicking her wrist to the side spinning in mid air to add velocity to the projectile haring the sound of flesh being ripped followed by the gurgling of struggled breathing and internal bleeding, her eyebrows narrowed as she slid to a stop watching their movements carefully. _Four down four to go... _She said to herself clenching the handle of her kunai tighter, her heart pounding in her ears as adrenaline surged through her veins, she could smell sulfur, see the ash left by her jutsu, and could smell the blood that splattered on the ground and several feet away from her.

"Now!" She heard one shout, that's all she needed with a another push of chakra she lunged forward, kunai pointed forward as she tore it through the loudmouth's chest, with a quick jerk she spun to the side carving the kunai entirely through his sternum tearing his left lung in two and rupturing his appendix, he dropped to the ground in a twitching heap only able to gurgle and gasp in agony as she seen a pair of crimson eyes piercing into his own. _Uchiha... _He thought as the life left his eyes.

_Three. _Yuko counted in her head turning to face the trio glowering at her with shock, looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades and the damage done around the area from their intense fight. It was going on ten minutes but it was fast paced from the beginning and Yuko had to push herself to her limit to keep up with the pace this fight was going in, she only had one thought and that was to survive.

That's when her eyes widened as she felt dozens, and dozens of chakra signatures landing behind the trio and running towards her location, thinking fast she threw a shuriken forward in a flash, the sound of flesh ripping sounded through the air, with a large amount of chakra focused into her legs she took off in a sprint that was literally blinding her black cloak billowing in the violent breeze as she flipped to the side every few seconds evading the projectiles or low scale water jutsus thrown her way.

_Shit! _She cursed putting on another boost glancing behind her for a moment. _There's at least thirty I can't take them all at once and they're trying to close me in! _She looked forward, feeling a wet substance seeping into her shorts and covering her side she knew it was her blood the wound she got was bleeding more readily as she expended more and more energy.

She kept running until she stumbled on wood thickets that were nearly impossible to navigate but thanks to her Sharingan she had little trouble twisting and bending her body to get through the small openings that left her pursuers stuck and slamming head first howling in agony as they dropped to the ground. She sighed after a few minutes that felt like an eternity and she couldn't see any traces of chakra or feel any within several miles from her current location.

Yuko slid to a stop on a branch flipping to the ground, and landing with a loud thud as she fell to one knee heaving her chest to fill it with oxygen. "I need to take care of this wound, and rest..." She said to herself as she looked around finding a small den just a few feet away, it would do for now. She carried herself over to it, letting herself drop forward once she got in wiping the sweat from her forehead, first thing was first she ripped a piece of her top off wrapping it around the wound and tying it tightly to slow the bleeding, she dug into her bag popping a few blood pills into her mouth to replace what blood she lost.

Slightly better but feeling lightheaded she crawled forward leaning her back against the dirt wall, summoning her bag from its sealing scroll and dug through it finding her canteen, without a second thought she opened it bringing it to her lips taking slow and long drinks every minute or so. She grabbed a map that showed the dynamics of her location and where she was headed.

_Going by this map I'm here... On the third island closest to the mainland. And to get to the mainland I have to go in the direction I was going in for a few hundred miles before I run into a town and find the boat that is going there. Simple enough I guess. _She rolled the map up sealing it back into the scroll so she didn't lose it and took this time to rest. She looked at her hands, gasping as her eyes widened in shock. Blood there was so much blood it dripped from her fist that held the kunai as if she'd die without it, which was completely true .

"I...!" She exclaimed tossing the bloodied weapon away as if it burned her looking at her hand in horror. "I lost them..." She muttered to herself feeling dizzy, her stomach churned as she emptied out her breakfast gagging as the vomit burned the roof of her mouth, she coughed hoarsely spitting out the rest of it. _Calm yourself__!" _She screamed mentally unable to find her voice as her body began to slightly, bringing her knees up to her chest she buried her face in her knees.

She never killed anyone before in her life, sure she trained with targets, clones, and dummies but never had she took the life of another human being. Never were her hands drenched with blood that wasn't hers. _Breathe just breathe... _She told herself mentally inhaling sharply but vomited again, the stench unbearable she couldn't stand it any longer she put her bag back into the sealing scroll grabbed her bloody kunai and ran as fast as she could towards the town.

She didn't dwell on the shinobi she killed, she held no qualms about surviving it was her life or theirs and she wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. She was shocked at first, taking the life of another human being but she needed to complete her task, she was a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan!

The rest of the trip to the city went by in dreadful silence, Yuko stayed alert keeping her senses stretched out to check her perimeter, there was another attack she walked right into it and was short about twenty shuriken and kunai she didn't dwell on their death, it was her survival that mattered she had to live.

Her wound had stopped bleeding after a few hours the last minute medical treatment she performed doing its work, she just needed to clean it before it got infected which wouldn't be a problem when she got in the mainland there was bound to be a bah house and even better a hot spring somewhere and if not she'd just find a river and use a little medical ninjutsu that she took the time to learn when she was younger, though she wasn't the greatest admittedly. The town was surprisingly busy as if there wasn't a war going on right now, and battles weren't being fought just miles away like her own before.

Merchants gathered people around their stands hoping to capture their interest and make a sale, Yuko didn't pay the stands much attention as she made her way through the city and toward the dock section where the boat was getting to sail off. She learned that this entire area regardless of any island was covered in a thick and eerie mist, she stared out at the blankets as the boat began its trek to the mainland. Now she understood why they warned her, even Izuna gave her a warning, and he'd rarely ever talk to her before so it had to be serious. Being here firsthand now she had no doubts.

The boat arrived a little past ten at night, Yuko managed to take a small nap and wash her wound in one of the boat's bathrooms sighing in relief as the wound began to heal. She kept her eyes trained forward Sharingan deactivated by this point no longer needing it since she wasn't running through the wilderness and a swamp dodging explosions while throwing her kunai with deadly accuracy, using them only when she needed to if running was a choice she took it, if not she fought back.

She noticed several large clusters of chakra that were higher than average no doubt it was one of the many clans that were warring in the area but they paid her no mind, she wasn't sure to be thankful or insulted at the notion but took it with a grain of salt in the end t made this easier. She kept her eyes moving searching for anyone with a creepy mask but had no luck in finding her target and focused on finding a place to stay for the night to formulate a strategy.

Luckily she found a small Inn on the northern part of the city and walked inside scrunching her nose as smoke wafted in her face, flowing into her nostrils making her cough slightly. She never smoke a day in her life it never interested her, and more so it'd just hold her back she always stayed in peak condition and the luxury would only hinder her in the long run.

Yuko brought her hand up cupping it over her nose looking around the place with an observing look, it was booming with business at the moment she noticed a stair way going up and figured where she was must have been the bar. She walked swiftly ascending the stairs leisurely stopping when she seen a front desk, she noticed the elderly woman going through paperwork, she gathered herself walking forward.

"What can I help you with?" Yuko stopped, staring in surprise as the woman seemed to notice her before she got to the desk.

"A room for one." Yuko replied not missing a beat, ignoring the attitude that the woman exhibited. _Rude..._

The woman regarded her with a stern stare, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper and handing it to her, slapping it a few inches from Yuko's hand. "Room number is on there." She said looking away going back to her paperwork. "If you need anything else just send the word and I'll send a maid up."

"Okay." Yuko said snatching the piece of paper and sauntering away shooting an annoyed glance at the woman. "Old hag..." She muttered to herself laughing quietly. She wasn't sure what she'd rather deal with, thirty shinobi chasing her or this woman's bad attitude.

But on the bright side she had a place to stay for the remainder of her mission, she entered her room which was '34' on the third floor down two hallways immediately shutting the door and opening her sealing scrolls setting her supply bag next to the futon and her mission information which she placed in the bag. She took her dark cloak off, sighing as she felt cool instantly, she began to undress herself smiling slightly when she seen the size of the bath she was provided with. "Finally I can take a bath!"

* * *

It was going to be like all the other times he came to the Lightning country, but one difference was that the Senju were now his allies. Hashirama from his experience was idealistic it wasn't a good combination with the Damiyo of this country in his opinion. But he'd still get the wounded to safety, he brought ten of his best men with him all seasoned in combat and despite their age gap they respected Haji for his strength and more so his intellect; where Syrus was strong and forceful Haji did things in an order that best suited the situation at hand.

The trip took a couple of months as they encountered many shinobi on the way and they all meant the same fate in the end, and there was the navigation of the tall and dangerous mountains that surrounded the Lightning country like a natural barrier. One of his men asked if they should burn the bodies, Haji answered with no leave them there as a message. There was a power shift that was beginning to crack the shinobi world there were going to be drastic changes.

"Haji-san I expect you are satisfied with my hospitality." The Damiyo said speaking through the silence that dragged on for a few minutes. He was a short and pudgy man with slightly tanned skin. He had dark brown eyes and a sharp chin with a long and slender nose. Like many nobles he dressed in an expensive kimono that Haji didn't care to look at for very long, he was a shinobi and had no need for such things that were meaningless, trivial. His relation with the Damiyo was good, he could say they were on good terms; they took on many tasks before his father in specific had close ties with the Damiyo.

"Yes I am pleased." Haji replied, turning his head head up and locking eyes with the older man. "I did not expect for the news of our alliance to travel so quickly it's only been a few weeks since we've agreed." Haji hid the edge in his voice as he spoke with a detached demeanor folding his arms over his chest, his armor off in place of a black kimono with matching hakama and a white obi that was tied around his waist, from experience Haji knew that this Damiyo was the most savory person in the world but who was in this era? Yet he knew that and always tread carefully despite being on good terms. He loved to gamble and more often than not it was more than just with money.

"The Uchiha and the Senju are the mightiest next to the Domou and your clan the Subatsu, naturally of course the news would travel far and in a short span of time." He smirked slightly, bringing a mug up to his lips taking slow and steady sips. "And their leaders Madara and Hashirama and their siblings fearsome reputations those two have." He set the mug down leveling a gaze with Haji; he knew of the increasing violence in the Fire country now with the power shift, despite his own country having its own quarrels within.

Haji closed his eyes pondering on the thought. True, Hashirama's chakra was massive and that's just putting it lightly he certainly lived up to his reputation. But he seen the way he acted at times almost like a child with the antics to go along with it, a prime example when it came time for their alliance he almost backed out of it hearing Syrus put it cut and dry only thanks to Tobirama did they agree to an alliance the white haired Senju was practical and Haji himself could appreciate that. "I've yet to cross with the Uchiha brothers, but the time will be soon. I ran into a unit of Uchiha near the mountains scouting the Senju which I brought in, when they don't return it'll raise suspicion and their leader Madara may act."

"So you're saying that they might attack?" The Damiyo looked slightly nervous but kept his composure and dignity as expected from any noble until the time came when the attack was going on.

"There is a possibility I wouldn't doubt it. They didn't retreat so they must know that they'll send someone one here." Haji said smoothly as he stood up from his seat glancing out the window for a moment, "but we have other problems to take care of before focusing on the Uchiha, now the reason you called me here." Haji said in a serious tone cutting through the useless chit chat at this point he was here for a mission and he was going to get started as soon as he could.

"Yes," The Damiyo cleared his throat. "I am to marry a princess from a nearby village but the road is plagued with bandits and shinobi alike so you see it's much too dangerous for her to come here alone." He started waving to a servant to take his dishes away, he looked at Haji folding his arms behind his back. "I want you to be her escort. I will continue taking care of the Senju until they make a full recovery do you need anything else?" He raised an eyebrow he was pressed on time and needed to get to meeting, not that he cared to go when all they did was ramble and complain, and he was sure Haji didn't need anything else, he dug through his pocket pulling out a piece of paper with a picture and information.

Haji took it staring at the image. "Her name is Hitomi Kazuma, she is everything that says there beautiful, elegant, and refined. But, she has quite the temper apparently."

_She does have a refined air. _Haji thought as he pocketed the paper he couldn't deny she was beautiful but she was probably a stuck up snob that couldn't defend her. She wouldn't last a day in the real world she would be killed within a few hours too use to being pampered and protected by the walls that blocked out everything for most of her life.

More of a liability than anything but he put his personal feelings aside and would complete this mission. "I'll be going to speak with my team now." Haji said nodding to him.

"Of course." The man replied walking towards the door, opening it swiftly. "I must be going myself."

* * *

Haji didn't waste anymore time staying in the Damyo's estate though the man did say he was welcome to.

Haji appreciated the gesture but he wasn't one to sit around so he searched through the long and winding halls decorated with exotic paintings of birds, vines, and fishes of different sorts, he found where the injured Senju were being treated and talked to the nurses about their conditions and was most satisfied that they would all pull through their injuries while severe weren't enough to kill them, they'd have a better chance of dying from the amount of blood that they lost then from the wounds inflicted themselves. He exited what he called the medical wing which was nothing more than another part of the estate where the Damiyo kept and hired the best nurses and doctors that the village had to offer.

With his first task taken care of he began to navigate the long corridors again reaching an exit a few short minutes later, he pushed the door open looking from side to side seeing his men standing at attention and turning to face him as he entered the room, they nodded in respect and went back to talking while another one who looked much younger, but was very much older approached him with an easy expression. "Haji, ready when you are.. We estimate that the village where princess Hitomi resides is about five miles away from here, we should get there in all but a few minutes a half hour at the most." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Tsugi.." Haji said as he leaned against the wall watching his men strap their armor on and getting their weapons situated in the right place. Haji was all about being efficient and careful that meant he cared about small things like having the right amount of kunai or taking a different route in contrast to the designated one if it was shorter or the other road was plagued with bandits and shinobi.

He looked at Tsugi with an easy smile, Tsugi was thirty six old with messy light brown hair that fell to his shoulders, dark eyes and an angular face that made his eyes and nose sharp giving him a more menacing appearance, like all shinobi he was well built from his time in the battlefield and training that he underwent. He wore dark red armor that looked almost like a rusted dirty type of red and not a bright scarlet. "We should leave as soon as possible it's better that we're early." Haji said after a moment of taking in his report with a solemn expression.

"Right away sir." Tsugi said respectfully walking over to the men still getting ready barking out orders and pointing in several directions while doing so. More than knowing that Tsugi would be meeting him at the front of the gates he made his leave already dressed in his wartime attire with a sword clasped in his hand the dull side of the blade resting on his armored shoulder.

Coming to the Lightning country was always bitter sweet for him on one end he was glad the Damiyo called for them he paid a hefty sum every time and despite his own unmaterialistic views he as well as his clan benefited, but on a different end the Damiyo could be smug, rude, and spiteful and he was a brute of a man he already married three times and this would be the fourth. He felt for the princess, despite her being a snobby stuck up little wench. no one deserved going into a relationship that she was going into.

But he wasn't a hero or match maker he was here to do his job and that was escort here safely and that's it nothing more and nothing less.

He waited patiently a few feet away from the large gates separating this world from the next, to him that's how it was at least here there were no battles, no bloodshed, no explosions but just outside of these tall and giant walls were all three of those. Funny how one place can change so many things, he sighed to himself watching several people going about their daily tasks none of them experienced in ninjutsu he doubted they could even focus long enough to mold their chakra, hell maybe they couldn't even something as basic as taijutsu it almost sickened him how soft people could be when there wasn't a war knocking on their door.

"Haji-san." That was Tsugi he noted glancing behind him watching him and nine others walking towards him ready for battle at a seconds notice, he couldn't help but smirk with pride at the sight his brother did a fine job of leading their father bless his heart did a lot of questionable things during his time as clan head like letting that stupid grudge with Mikito's father to run rampant to the point he didn't use any resources within a five mile radius of their compound; it was truly foolish.

If they went on any longer than that they'd be in thin tents with barely enough food to tide them over, the first thing Syrus did was harvest these fields for their resources while planting more with his assistance of course Haji planted many different fruits and vegetables to sustain the natural animals that fed on it, so it was a situation they got come of the crops but some were killed in the end as food. Tsugi was one of the few that strongly disagreed with his father on many points, unlike the elders who swore up and down swooning over his father's borderline madness.

Without another word Haji took in a sprint leaping over the walls as if they were garden fences and not hundred foot concrete slabs, Tsugi took the lead next to Haji while the rest of their group followed close behind. The scenery changed from buildings and shops to wilderness and tall mountains that went as high as the clouds, from experience Haji stretched his senses out as far as he could Tsugi following his lead as he tried to pinpoint any chakra signatures nearby within a mile radius but no flares as he described them came to his mind.

"Tsugi." He said turning to look at the older man with a blank expression, the man simply nodded telling him to continue as he kept up his search. "You're more familiar in these parts than I am, so tell me which clans do you think we should keep an eye out for?" Haji asked cutting right to the chase, leaping over a river as their trek began to take them to the more dry and harsher landscape.

"I'd have to say the Inuzuka or the Yamanaka clan." Tsugi said in a calm tone. "The Damiyo has always had issues with the Inuzuka clan with their constant attempts in breaking through the walls." Why those untamed beasts tried doing so was beyond him, breaking through the walls was one thing but once they got inside they'd be meant by his father and his best men which was something not even Haji looked forward to confronting in any type of battle be it taijutsu or ninjutsu, but they weren't known for their smarts the Inuzuka. "I'd watch out for them more than anything in these parts. I wouldn't second guess that they're already after the princess."

"Those mutts." Haji said with disdain. "It'd be stupid to ask why, but how would they know of her?" Haji shook his head, he didn't like the Inuzuka one bit from their disheveled appearances to the rags they wore in battle. They were a true pain in his rear and he would very much like to exterminate them and their stupid ninken, there was a reason his clan was called wolves and it wasn't just some fancy moniker to scare the Domou children into going to bed early.

"Hitomi is known through this land." Tsugi answered curtly. "From her refined nature to her subtle kindness, many men have asked for her hand in marriage and all of them were turned down..." He paused why she accepted the Damiyo's proposal was beyond him.

A woman of her class and attitude wouldn't be caught dead with the greedy and spiteful Damiyo that employed them, but it wasn't any of his concern for all he knew she was the biggest stuck up little... "Anyways word of this would spread like wildfire Haji-san, I advise that we stay alert on this entire journey I feel trepidation and I don't like it." Tsugi turned his head forward again picking up his speed.

"You shouldn't." Haji said in his gruff voice. "You are my second in command essentially in this group I will take everything you say seriously." Haji nodded his respect to his senior, though Tsugi wasn't the strongest he had cunning and intelligence on his side not to mention his intuition never lead him in the wrong direction, their father held Tsugi in high regard and now he could see why. "In your opinion should we keep on the path we are now or divert?"

Tsugi frowned in thought. "Stay on our current path if we run into any Inuzuka on the way they won't be any trouble and if they have any brains they'll just tuck their tail between their legs with their ninken and run off."

"If." Haji muttered.

* * *

The warm morning rays beamed through her curtains, Yuko waved her free hand in front of her in an act to brush the growing heat away, groaning quietly she sat up. She stayed still for a moment until the grogginess settled, she kicked her legs out from under her blanket standing up to her feet and walking into the bathroom.

She always washed her face first thing in the morning the cold water helped her wake up, but today she did it out of habit. She was up bright and early to start scouting the city she was currently in, it was the main city in this part and was crowded with people during the day and at night with the bars nearby. She was a spy first and foremost finding information wouldn't be a hard thing in her case, she looked out her window for a moment watching the mist curl across the ground though it wasn't nearly as thick as what she first seen she was a little tired of it.

It was creepy, but only fitting for all of the rumors that she confirmed as true now.

She grabbed her black cloak slipping it on in one fluid motion buttoning it all the way up and pulling the hood over her head. She made it a point to keep it on anytime she left her room, no need to draw attention to herself with her red mane of hair. She strapped on her utility belt underneath filling it with dozens of kunai and shuriken putting the rest in her sealing scroll and sliding it under her obi, with a quiet breath she stood up walking to her bed side sitting down promptly.

She hardly got any sleep there was too much on her mind and she was still feeling the effects of her adrenaline rush. That was her first fight that was life or death, well multiple fights since it wasn't a one on one but that was only wishful thinking on her part if she thought it was going to be a one on one fight. She didn't and was glad she packed what she did, at first she thought it was too much and she was being meticulous and bringing more than what was needed.

Yuko dug into her pocket pulling out her rations for the day and took a bite out of it, savoring the taste it wasn't the best food but it certainly wasn't the worse and she could live with it, thanks to that old man she had almost the same amount of food she brought with her besides one or two things when she was watching the ocean alone at night on the boat and got hungry. She stood up, walking out of her room and heading down the hall towards the stairs, now was as good time as any there wouldn't be so much people aside from the merchants who were opening their stands for the day.

She walked at a leisure pace glancing around at everything she could searching for any abnormally high chakras or people who looked like they would be shinobi. She encountered several people though she didn't pay them any mind she could tell they were from some clan from the grayish snow white hair and piercing eyes but they didn't spare her another glance to them she was just another girl.

Another whore who stumbled upon the wrong area and was barely getting by, probably a runaway or sold into prostitution it happened a lot. Though surprisingly it wasn't with the clans but average every day people, she knew this and for some reason it sickened her, but she was just as sick for killing those men earlier.

She didn't activate her Sharingan instead relying on her sensory skills which weren't the greatest and she could admit she needed to work on it, but with her Sharingan she could see chakra so it balanced out in the end, the early day flow of people began to come in waves around eleven thirty Yuko took the chance to sit down in a small shop and ordered some tea.

She figured she could rest her legs and listen in on the conversations going on around her, maybe she could find a piece of information from someone who was too stupid for their own good or was drunk already. The tea shop was modestly sized and a lot of the regulars came in judging by their interactions and the way they carried themselves, several had been in here since the day before since it was a twenty four hour shop. _So far I've got nothing about this Yuki clan... _

Yuko rested her cheek on her palm as she sipped the warm liquid. _They're supposed to be famous and running around here but I've yet to see one person with a mask like in the picture. _She sighed quietly as she kept listening to the conversations around her, her trained ears picking them apart trying to find anything crucial. _  
_

"I heard the Kagyua clan is getting ready to attack the Yuki clan again near the outskirts of the city." A gruff voice spoke in a slur, Yuko glanced to the side spotting the person behind the conversation with three others.

"I wouldn't go near the Yuki clan all of them wear those creepy masks, especially their leader he's merciless I heard he freezes his prisoners and smashes the blocks of ice right after..." Yuko grimaced slightly at that she may have killed shinobi while her stay here but freezing someone and smashing them into pieces was on a whole other level. She couldn't begin to build an image of that scene in her mind, it was too bloody too brutal, she sipped her tea casually listening. "We need to watch ourselves from now on, especially here in the main city the Kagyua clan continues to push attacks."

"I don't who I'm more afraid of their clan leader who can grow bones out of his body or the leader of the Yuki clan and that damned ice technique he and his clan are famed for using." A younger man spoke up bringing a mug to his lips downing the liquid in a few gulps.

Bones? Yuko raised an eyebrow at that she didn't hear of anyone morphing their bones... Tapping her chin in thought she dug back into her memories, her training with her father that left her exhausted both physically and mentally. _That's right..._ She murmured to herself recalling hearing rumors of the famed Kagyua clan known for their brutality and ferocity in battle, they were an archaic clan believing in their own ways and set policies and not giving a damn about anyone else's they lived for war and bloodshed, just like the Uchiha. But, the Uchiha were intelligent and cunning when entering battle not like the Kagyua who had no strategy when entering a conflict.

"I'd have to go with the Yuki all of those freaks wear masks, something about protecting their identity and the secrets of their jutsu. I don't know if you ask me they're nuts, who in the right mind walks around wearing masks like that?" Another voice chipped in, fear lacing every word. She frowned for a moment, putting a few ryo on her table to pay for her tea and left at a brisk pace, she heard all she needed to and could begin a more in depth search of the city, first place was the outskirts.

She stopped herself from taking off in a sprint, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention so she walked at a brisk pace snaking and weaving through the crowds of people ignoring the glances that came her way.

It took a little more than two hours for her to arrive at the outskirts, she was surprised when there was literally a labyrinth of streets leading to the destination from the city. It was almost like this place was set up as a grid of some sorts, the mist and eerie fog was thick and hung several feet off of the ground shadowing trees and vines in the background that she could barely make out, she turned her head to the side looking at a patch of fog that was rising off of the ground just a few feet away from her.

_Sharingan! _She shouted mentally activating the dojutsu, her eyes swirling from chocolate to crimson with three tomoes. _This mist and fog is getting worse... _She observed taking a few steps forward seeing everything as if there wasn't a enough mist and fog to cover up an entire city if not more than an entire city. _I suppose it's only fitting..._ She recalled her battle when she first made land fall the mist was eerie and she couldn't help but feel growing trepidation. Now she didn't feel the knots in her stomach, she was nervous rightfully so but it was more tamed a level of awareness rather than fear of the unknowing.

She walked deeper into the blankets of mist keeping her senses stretched and her eyes focused on everything around her, she could smell the familiar stench of blood and smoke that signaled there was a battle taking place or there was a battle that took place, the blood could have been her she idly mused even after a bath last night the stench was still fresh like when it splattered on her, she wrinkled her nose slightly continuing her search.

* * *

Long winding dirt paths and mountains were what greeted Haji and his team as they got closer to the village, he went over the mission again paying more attention to the details now that he wasn't worrying about the wounded Senju and his men finding someplace to stay, his first and foremost goal was to help the wounded Senju apparently the clan treasured comradeship more than anything.

But, he'd yet to see that and didn't pass judgement. Tsugi kept up with him his eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued feeling for any chakra in the area, he had been doing this now the entire route both of them taking turns while the others stayed right behind them Tsugi was a great sensory shinobi able to feel even the most faint flare of trace of chakra it was the reason Haji brought him with on this assignment.

Haji was always more attentive, he was an observer watching for the slightest movement or waiting to hear the crack of a twig being broken from someone not so stealthy. His brother Syrus was the opposite he jumped into battle and though he had great strength Haji always stressed a strategy should be set into motion. But regardless of his own thoughts he was the leader of the clan and Haji was the second in command he'd follow the order in the end.

"Haji eight o clock!" Tsugi's voice broke him from his train of thought, he jumped to the side grabbing the hilt of his sword an instant later landing roughly on the ground sliding to a stop. Tsugi and the rest of his men were a few feet away, from what appeared to be six spiraling tornadoes shooting towards the ground, the earth quaked and shook as the powerful blast gouged several feet down into the soil throwing a whirlwind of debris.

"Haji we meet again." A harsh voice snapped as the figures came into view up ahead. Haji clenched his teeth in irritation he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Cho," Haji retorted dryly as he eyed him with a glint. Cho was a tall and light skinned man with messy dark brown hair, his eyes were a dark brown and were sharp giving him a bolder appearance. He had two canine tattoos on each cheek and they were a blood red. It figures the Inuzuka were a savage clan their appearance proved that alone, Cho along with his team all bared their fangs growling like the ninken right by their side. Each of the ninken the size of a horse. "Funny meeting you here."

"You're not getting the little princess she's mine!" Cho snarled gesturing towards his men signaling the cue to attack. "I've got a good deal. You're not getting through."

"Tch, you mutts." Tsugi spat.

"Says the guy who looks like a bird!" Shouted one of the Inuzuka, he was in his late twenties with messy brown hair a trademark of the clan with the same tattoos on his cheeks except they were a clearer red.

"Enough, Tsugi let's take care of them." Haji muttered putting an end to he tirade before it even started. He hid the chuckle that wanted to leave his lips, how did he know he was going to encounter the Inuzuka on the route to the village they had a nasty knack for interfering with him and it was beginning to happen more and more. "On my cue." Haji flashed through a few hand seals slamming his hands together in the dragon sign.

"Raiton: Nenshou Mori!" Chakra crackled around his enclosed hands spreading out over a wide margin a few inches above his knuckles encircling his wrists, the lightning surged to life producing a volatile glow around them. In a flash, quite literally, the lightning shot towards Cho and his division gouging the ground when it was just a breath away, he grunted exerting more energy into the attack changing its width from a few meters to dozens of meters it was like watching a wave of lightning about to crash into you but there was focal point in the attack.

"Gatsuga!" The ground rumbled as the collaboration attack met with the elemental attack, Haji already knew what they were planning. Three tornadoes spun against the wave of lightning distorting and rupturing its current, blue arcs flared violently scattering across the ground in a flurry before fuzzing out.

Dropping his chakra level quickly he cancelled the attack, watching as the three now blizzards of chakra and wind spiraled and snared through the wave of lightning continuing forward, with his sword in hand he jumped forward swiping it vertically. A small sonic boom erupted as the air around him distorted, his blade gleaming in the vibrant sunlight as he felt some resistance then it smoothed out. He glanced to the side watching a man drop to the ground with a wet thud blood erupting from his chest as he clutched it in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding.

Tsugi and the others dispersed moving in to attack. Haji landed on the ground whirling from left to right, dodging a large paw his eyes zoned in on the snarling ninken eyeing him with hatred. He landed on the ground shooting forward with his sword pointed forward, the ninken dodged to the side its claws tearing through the moist dry soil as it slid to a stop, but Cho was already on Haji swinging his sword with unmatched ferocity.

Steel reverberated through the area as the two clashed bitterly, Haji using a sword more a keen to a katana while Cho used what would be considered a cleaver and was much wider than Haji's blade, but size wasn't everything. The two continued their deadly dance both moving too fast for the average human to trace, to on lookers it was mere flashes where blurs of black and gray shot across the ground followed by the eerie gleam.

Cho swung forward aiming to take off Haji's head, but Haji was quick to react and ducked under the swiping swing jolting forward with a thrust aimed for his knee but a snarl alerted him, he kicked off the ground flipping back narrowly avoiding the saliva and blood drenched teeth of the dark furred ninken. He slid to a halt staring at the two impassively as he gripped the hilt overhand, crouching slightly as he eyed the two intensely. _Fighting Cho by himself isn't likely to happen that ninken will stay at his side... _

Haji set his jaw taking a few steps forward hearing the cries around him as their opposing teams battled each other, _Their sense of smell is impeccable I need to use that to my advantage while evading their attacks I can't let them push me.._ He pumped chakra into his legs, sprinting forward at unreal speeds, his hand swiping forward the sword following soon after, the clang of steel echoed through the land.

* * *

Yuko sat in the 'lobby' of the inn she was staying at for the duration of her mission she stared out the window watching people walk by or come in. She didn't have much luck finding anyone with a mask, that was her mindset; when she found the person with the mask that was who she would tail. But it seemed all of the Yuki clan members wore masks but the one the person was wearing in the picture was definitely unique and didn't look like the rest. She was down twenty more shuriken and kunai.

And then she caught it, it was a flash in her peripherals. Turning her head she watched the clerk speak with someone tall with long black hair kept in a low ponytail, he was wearing the most outrageous outfit it was very baggy and looked like something a shinobi wouldn't wear. _That's... The one.. _She thought as she caught sight of the white mask with narrow slits for eyes, she smiled inwardly soon she'd be able to get out of here and back to the compound, funny she couldn't remember being happy to go back but anywhere was better than here.

The mist and fog never let up and it was slightly cold despite the moisture in the air, it was strange and didn't quite fit. Seeing him make his leave she silently stood up from her chair following after him discreetly, making sure she was several behind him and suppressed her chakra to nearly nothing if anything he would think she was an animal at best if he was to feel anything.

_Come back alive... _Izuna's words rang in her mind she sighed softly wondering about him and herself for that matter, like why she would get so flustered around him. Sure he was the second in command but she barely blushed and fumbled over her words with other boys, but she did constantly with Izuna. _Ugh hormones! _She shouted mentally pushing the thought away, she'd finish this mission the figure out everything else. With her objective in mind she continued to follow him silently being sure to stay a few feet behind.

* * *

Haji allowed a smirk to grace his face as he faced off against Cho for the dozenth time, he held his sword firmly in an overhand grip his calloused hands purchasing the article with vigor. He was only getting a feel for Cho's attack patterns which was challenging, Cho and the Inuzuka themselves attacked in random and erratic patterns almost as if they were sloppy in their approach but they weren't. It was deadly accurate and effective giving them their reputation for being barbaric, but Haji was getting the pattern down pact by now and was ready to capitalize.

The ninken was like a team mate which he already knew, but to this extent he couldn't have guessed it was like there was another human he had to battle, their moves were in sync when he went to attack an opening the ninken would jump him when he went to stab the ninken Cho would slash at him using the infamous Gatsuga technique to create distance.

Haji fought many Inuzuka none of them were quite as strategic as Cho, there was a reason he was their clan head and it showed in this battle. However that didn't make a difference, Haji was fighting strictly with kenjutsu using his ninjutsu as a barrier and lance to keep him on the move and guessing. It seemed Tsugi was doing the same thing as he battled it out with a man around Haji's age, the battle was going over twenty minutes now and it was moving at breakneck speeds from the beginning.

"Don't tell me you're breaking a sweat already Cho we've just started." Haji taunted pushing the older man's temper to his advantage.

"Tch, hardly." He scoffed sprinting forward, his sword swiping through the air in a horizontal slash, Haji blocked the attack their blades grinding against each other sending sparks flying around them as far as three feet, clasping his hilt with both hands Haji surged chakra into his arms pushing the larger blade to the side but was sent flying upward from the force dispensed between the two of them. Cho was already flashing through an array of hand seals, his ninken bolting across the ground before it took a deafening leap up towards him.

"Raiton: Jinrai!" Haji shouted sending his sword forward, lightning crackling and popping as it beamed towards the ground. The ninken gave a guttural growl as it deftly dodged the bolt sailing towards the ground where it slid to a stop. But that's what Haji wanted, his attack shot towards Cho streaming through the air with a loud whistle.

CRACK! BOOM!

The air shook as a shock wave dispersed itself tearing the ground into cracks that moved faster than his senses could follow, soil was thrown up from the concussive force of the attack showering the area and shinobi with dirt, lime, and crust, Haji tucked his knees in to his chest in a mock cannonball pose landing on the ground, absorbing the impact with his powerful legs and hips, he looked ahead raising one arm over his eyes as the dirt was shot off in every direction.

His attack was just like it's namesake a thunder clap, he focused a high amount of chakra into his hand before launching it forward like a javelin, then it was on its own trajectory as it careened towards its target slamming into the person or object with enough force to split the ground in two; the added bonus of it being a lightning based jutsu kept his target paralyzed too numb to do anything besides breathe.

"Gatenga!" Haji narrowed his eyes craning his neck to the side in time to spot the two barreling buzz saws of pure force and chakra shooting towards him. Cho and his ninken respectively drilled through the ground sending widespread debris through the area as they continued on their course towards him. This technique was meant for rapid and ferocious hits that caused internal and severe damage it was for the sole purpose of literally mowing down the enemy reducing them to a trail of blood, torn flesh, and severed organs, it wasn't the prettiest jutsu but it got the job done.

_Using my Raiton won't do any real good in this at the speeds they're moving my attack will cancel out before it even got within ear shot of them... And using a donton technique would only be a waste of time and energy they'd blow right through it. _He bent his knees as the two were just a couple feet away from, if possible the two serrated saws moved even faster seeking to close the distance in a heartbeat.

Pushing chakra into his legs he sprung up tucking his legs into his sternum as he watched the two barrel passed him, the wind kicking up his hair and forcing him to squint his eyes, the ground quaked as the two saws crashed into several boulders grinding them to dust, finally Cho and the ninken finished their rotations halting.

"Damn," Cho cursed as he clenched his fist. "Ever the elusive one." He heard a throaty gurgle and turned to see two of his men lying on the ground, blood pooling out under them and their ninkens not far off from their own bodies.

"Looks like I win." Haji stated trying not to sound smug, in all reality this was just a waste of his time.

"Pull back!" Cho shouted throwing down a few smoke bombs covering him and the area up in a patch of black and gray. Haji didn't let the smokescreen get to him, instead he stretched out his senses but couldn't feel any flares of chakra but he heard the all too familiar sound of feet crashing against the ground in the distance.

"Should we go after them?" Tsugi asked as he swung his sword to the side causing the air to erupt with a wild swishing sound. He watched the blood splatter on the ground as he sheathed his sword quickly walking to Haji's side.

"No they're just trying to delay us. Unfortunately for them it didn't work." Haji replied glancing around the area noticing some of his men were coming towards him while others stared at him expectantly waiting for further orders, the dead Inuzuka and ninken were no where in sight but the puddles of blood left on the ground signaled that their demise did in fact happen. He sheathed his sword, craning his neck around to look at his unit. "Let's move." With that they got back into formation and sprinted towards their destination.

So maybe spying wasn't her thing, standing around for prolonged periods of time drained her, she had to keep moving or do something. She leaned her hand against the cold tiling of a small home, she was on the outskirts of the city, she was definitely not in the same place before when she came her on her own. She was in a scarcely populated area the smell of rotting flesh and death made her wrinkle her nose despite trying to be indifferent it was just an awful smell but she would deal with it, several feet in front of her was the compound...

An entire compound the symbol of the Yuki clan a snowflake with dark shadows and lining blew proudly in the quiet night breeze. She couldn't see passed the opening very much, but it wasn't much to look at just a barren area but on several angles and sides there were homes situated in a grid like order. _They're organized.. _She said mentally, looking thoughtful as she sprinted to the side, jumping with a certain nimbleness she pushed her chakra to her feet quietly running up the tree careful to keep her chakra low. She stopped leaning her right hand against a stable branch as she walked further out, coming to a squat behind the seclusion of thick leaves. This was going to be more difficult.

She knew not to underestimate anyone, but she was going to tread very carefully from here on in. Maybe she was being too paranoid, but if their houses were grouped in grids that meant there was close quarters.

She'd need to move fast and somehow divert their attention. She made sure to engrave all of the information pertaining to this mission into her brain, that man was the leader it had to be no one else wore a mask like that, even the members of the clan she seen now going about their business as if she wasn't even there wore masks but not as creepy as the one the leader wore. She figured the leader's office would be in the center if her assumptions were correct it'd be the most logical thing with them they'd literally have a center of operations. But still she was weary that was wishful thinking, and she still had to get passed the guards that stood stoically or moved along the inside of the gates. _Mikito isn't lying this is going to take some time. _She said sighing softly as she leaned her back against the trunk blending in with the shadows, for once she was thankful for wearing the too big and hot black cloak.

The minutes ticked by at a slow pace, minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days and days turned into weeks or so it felt.

Yuko sighed adjusting her back against the trunk she'd been here for at least three hours now and there was no visible change. The guards continued their routes although the couple dozen or so switched places but it wasn't something to be noted, she gathered that they wore masks for a ranking or in her opinion before she took refuge in the large tree she stretched her senses out and as she expected now they were grouped in an order weakest to strongest, though all of their chakra was exceptionally high, her eyes flicked lazily scanning the area for a training ground of sorts recalling the dozens at her compound, and the one where she'd go when she was growing up the only she knew of. She couldn't spot any from her location. Some more time passed and the sky darkened more if it was possible Yuko kept her eyes half open fighting against her tiredness.

"Get in formation!" Yuko jolted at the loud shout moving her head from left to right spotting a tall member of the Yuki clan his face hidden by a mask but his messy black hair was on full display. "The Kagyua are coming in fast at twelve o clock!"

_What? _Yuko asked herself mentally as she carefully maneuvered the sturdy branches looking in the direction the guard shouted. At first She thought she was seeing dust balls or smoke flying around by now it was common to see the fog and mist curl and move on its own as if it was living, squinting to get a better view she nearly gasped but covered her hand with her mouth, even without her Sharingan she had good vision and she could tell without there were at least twenty people running right for her location.

_Shit! _She cursed fumbling through her pockets, grabbing the hilt of her sword which was sheathed and resting under her blue obi. She braced herself against the sturdy trunk as the ground quaked with tremendous force, her finger nails gouging thin lines into the bark as she struggled to hang on.

So much happened in just a short amount of time. What she determined as the Kagyua clan charged with reckless abandon all screaming battle cries as they smashed and busted through the ice walls members of the Yuko clan quickly put up, dispersing and taking on several at once or individually the entire area became the epicenter of shrieking screams and reverberating explosions.

Members of the Kagyua clan continued to flood in hordes bones jutting from their forearms, neck, shoulders, and even their skulls; Yuko grimaced at the sight it was unusual to see seven people running around with a crown of bones literally, so that fool near the inn was telling the truth she mentally noted. Blood splattered through the air flying onto the ground and drenching the trees nearby, the Kagyua took a direct course stabbing and slashing through anyone that they could reveling as heads flew for several yards, blood gushing from the wounds leaving their bones cut and organs ruptured thrown across the ground it was brutal and fast paced.

_Crap! _Yuko shouted mentally as she spotted an explosive tag flying for her location, obviously it was a stray but nonetheless still dangerous. She clenched the hilt of her sword tighter, pushing chakra into her legs and leaping off of the branch in one bound, flipping forward and planted her feet on the ground, her Sharingan activating on instinct alone as she honed in on the battlefield. She ignored the corpses the dull gray eyes that stared at her with an emptiness only death could grant.

She didn't have to wait long for an attack, several happened at once, good thing she trained herself so vigorously. Yuki and Kagyua members swarmed her while attacking each other, she wasn't supposed to be there and she knew so she was a target. Swiping her sword forward in a one handed thrust she heard the famliar sound of flesh tearing and a throaty scream, twisting the sword to the side she pulled it out already swinging to the side slashing through another man's torso knocking him back a few feet where he bled out.

Yuko fought off one, two, three, seven at a time and killed them all though she suffered some minor wounds a few cuts to the arms and one on her stomach. But she ignored the pain continuing to slay anyone who came in her path her sword drenched in the crimson liquid that lingered in the air and spilled on the ground in copious amounts.

Her senses were in overdrive as she dodged another ferocious swing, looking at the bone with curiosity and disdain all the same, his movements were sloppy and telegraphed she took advantage and plunged her sword through his stomach yanking it out in one smooth motion _Time to make my move. _She noted there was an absence of Yuki clan shinobi near a large opening caused by an explosion ten minutes ago that knocked her back into a tree though it didn't slow her down, the concussive force was slightly surprising.

Sprinting as fast as she could she beamed through the opening, moving forward an instant later her eyes locking onto one building. It was the largest by far that she had seen, but there was one difference it was slightly more to the east than she expected. But it wasn't a problem, putting on another burst of speed she evaded the ongoing battles inside of the compound the best she could weaving under the bones and flipping over the boulders of ice and senbons the Yuko clan utilized with ease. Her heart raced pounding in her ears and stomach as she neared the building she could go home after this, a soft laugh escaped her dry throat causing her to swallow dryly.

"Who the hell-" Yuko stabbed through his midsection before he could finish his sentence kicking down the door in the process, swiftly entering looking around carefully. It was an old styled Japanese home with sliding shoij doors and tatami mats, there were pictures of snowflakes decorating the walls, Yuko noted that it was their clan symbol, she raised an eyebrow seeing a desk in the middle of the room with a scroll on top.

"Are you kidding?" She asked herself out loud as she sauntered over, picking up the scroll and opening it taking a look at the contents. A small smile wanted to grace her lips but she suppressed it, she rolled it back up carefully running to the door and swiftly exiting.

Her yelp of surprise was cancelled out by a fireball that literally went off several feet away from her sending waves of dirt and cement flying in every direction, the normally harmless projectiles smashing through the windows and doors of nearby homes. She moved faster dodging and ducking when something headed her way, she knew sitting and waiting wouldn't do her any good now. No she needed to get out of here and fast they'd be all over her in just a few hours.

The fighting would get worse it always did but after they settled down and found out this was missing... She didn't want to think of what would happen to her when and if they found her if she didn't get off the mainland and out of the immediate area in general. She witnessed the deadly hyoton she could hardly believe her eyes when dozens of mirrors were literally froze into existence, seeing the blood drenched ice didn't do her any favors either she didn't know it was possible to bleed if the body was encased in a block of ice but it was chilling all the same.

While the Kagyua were brutal and merciless in their own right slashing and stabbing anything that came into their path; the Yuki were cold -no pun intended- the way they killed their attackers freezing their limbs and piercing their bodies with hundreds of senbon at a time, it was lethal and efficient. Now it was as clear as day the rumors weren't exaggerated and the warnings weren't ill placed. All of it was real, very real, this was a place of pure turmoil.

_Mission success. _She thought feeling satisfied with her efforts, she craned her head back when she was several feet away the battle only got worse and more bodies littered the ground. _So far... _She added.

* * *

Haji, Tsugi, and their men were escorted to the main building of the village where Hitomi resided, he was pleased with their ready response as soon as they arrived. He had no intention of sticking around as soon as he meant the princess he would be heading out a second later, it was better doing things that way before Cho formulated another scheme of attacking at the wrong time, it was _always _the wrong time.

Biting back a sigh or irritation as he entertained the thought longer than he would like. Cho was always interfering, somehow that man always had information on his movements, but he supposed it was natural. This was around their territory anyways since they were more nomadic than anything traveling between the Lightning and Fire country and staying at one place for an un-designated amount of time. Although the same could be said in his case and every other shinobi clan, they were moving though some were better off than others the need to relocate was always a strong one.

"Haji." Tsugi's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Tsugi." Haji returned back calmly shoving his thoughts away for the moment as they steadily approached a door. The massive gates got closer as his steps stayed the same, the doors were thick and massive he could see, the sides and bottom were encased with solid steel and had stony studs that were for decoration more than anything it appeared, running alongside the steel was solid oak wood. He ran his eye over it, well it looked formidable and tough but one Raiton technique and he was sure any shinobi could smash through it, yet alone someone like him who would have no trouble breaking it down.

"You shouldn't look so... Agitated." He said almost in a chiding manner, chuckling when he seen Haji stare at her him hard. "Nobles are sensitive to these things after all."

"Yeah." Haji said succinctly as he blew off the good humored jab from his comrade. He appreciated the gesture though, he had been wracking his mind formulating solutions, but the big part was done helping the wounded Senju, this was just a bonus. "We won't be staying long, our best course of action is to be mindful of our time and leave once we meet Hitomi-san." Haji said the honorific more out of habit than anything, while Tsugi didn't care very much about the added suffixes he knew from experience nobles were ardent of their titles. Too damn pampered and spoiled for their own good was his one and only thought every time, they'd starve out in the real world to use to being fed and not ever having to feed themselves.

"We maybe longer than that." Tsugi murmured as the door opened and the sight of a obviously beautiful woman drew his, Haji's, and everyone else's attention. Respectively everyone in what he now deemed as the throne room or meeting room was staring at them, and vice versa. Haji looked around noticing a row of guards all armed with spears, he rarely seen that aside from one person a spear was not the most popular or sought out way to fight. One needed to keep a perfect distance at all time and never over extend or over reach when one attacked, it took too much time to perfect when there were other arts much more versatile and readily learned.

"Ah, you must be my escort. Haji, was it?" The woman asked with a calm but curious tone as she inclined her head to get a better look at him. Haji nodded his head once locking eyes with her. He wasn't so surprised to see Hitomi so beautiful from her long wavy brown hair that fell just passed her waist, to her light brown almost golden irises that almost glowed with a certain understanding.

She was fair skinned but it looked healthy her skin had a radiant, subtle glow it looked soft to the touch, she had full pink lips and a small nose, she was currently wearing a light blue yukata with floral patterns stretching from the center to her sleeves with a white obi tied at her waist, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her hem.

"That's correct lady Hitomi." Tsugi answered in a slightly cheerful tone as he eyed her carefully. Why were nobles all so beautiful yet so stuck up, of course the latter was the reason why. "Tsugi at your service." He gave a small bow.

"Stop your flirting." Haji growled under his breath, Tsugi simply shrugged at him. With that scolding taken care of he turned his attention back to the princess. "Hitomi it would be best if you take your leave now, time is always of the essence." Haji said ignoring some heated looks he got from the guards and most likely her family for his blatant way of speaking, but he didn't care what looks came his way he was in charge or guarding her and that's what he intended to do whether they agreed with his methods or not.

"Hmm-hmm..." The princess hummed softly for a few moments as if debating. "I would like for you to stay Haji-san, after all you and your men must have come a long way..." She sniffed the air once the smell of blood smacking her like a sledgehammer but she remained indifferent. "You need to rest."

"I assure you that we are all fine." Haji said folding his hands into the sleeves of his shirt, damn Tsugi and his mouth. He said this might happen, but Haji didn't give it a grain of salt when it came up. "Your offer is most gracious and I would accept it under normal circumstances-"

"Normal?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow though she didn't seem offended.

"Yes, but we a pressed on time and your safety is the most important thing." Haji continued undeterred by her interruption, looking around what now he considered the throne room. "Therefore leaving now is the best course of action."

"I still have to reconsider." Hitomi said in a slightly chipper tone as she rose from her seat, striding towards him. "You and your men look tired, and it would be rude not to accept my hospitality." She came to a stop a few feet away from him standing with a dignified air that made Haji want to punch a hole in the wall. He could only think of conceited as he stared at her. "Show them to their rooms." Hitomi said waving her hand towards several maidens who bowed their heads and walked over to Haji and his men.

"I-" Haji bit back a growl, damn it he just wanted to get this over with. "Fine." He relented.

"Excellent." The princess clapped her hands once with a pleased smile.


	4. Mission Success

"He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka Umino

* * *

Yuko could safely say without a shred of doubt in her mind or to the contrary.

She was exhausted, and her supplies were exhausted. She had no shuriken left nor kunai her utility belt was light too light for her taste there was nothing like the weight of projectiles weighing you down. She encountered several enemies as she traversed the main land to find a boat back to where her transport was waiting. She didn't know which clan the belonged to and she didn't care, they were out for blood and they weren't going to get it if she had a say in it, her experience had been lacking terribly before this mission and she couldn't deny that even if she wanted to but she was certainly gained a lot during her very brief stay in the Water country and she never wanted to come back here if her life depended on it. She was so tired of the eerie mist and thick fogs that literally covered everything within a hundred yard radius, it was befitting for the reputation the place had.

She couldn't wait to get back to the compound and take a soak in a nice hot bath, she stunk of blood it covered her hands drying at a slow rate, her hair was messy drenched in sweat and water that splashed up as she sprinted through the marshes and swamps, a few strands flailed to the side hanging over her ears causing an annoying tickling feeling that she forced herself to ignore. It was until she broke off of the mainland and set foot on the island she first stepped on that she allowed herself to take a deep breath. It was filled with stench of blood and decay but she savored the moment, as wrong as that sounded she thought at times she stopped breathing completely while she was running like she was being chased by a demon.

She arrived in the harbor spotting the old man sitting on the chair in his boat, smoking out a pipe with a content look on his face as he observed his surroundings. She noted he looked so at peace like he didn't have a care in the world, the complete opposite of her at this moment. Well at least she could finally that was a plush. She walked swiftly up into the boat, finding the lone pillar at the side to fall on, reclining all of her weight on her back as she let out a long sigh, spreading her legs out. Yuko knew he was staring at her with a critical stare, anyone would she was covered in splatters of blood and her hair was falling out of her neat ponytail.

He sighed to himself feeling a jolt that rocked the boat slightly he focused more until it was moving at a steady pace quickly clearing through the thick marshes and misty stretches around them, he was glad to be leaving after all of this time and the girl's timing couldn't be better. He inhaled deeply glancing in her direction noticing the empty look in her eyes, the look one could only get from killing so many from walking through a battlefield with only your wits to save you, or it could have been simple exhaustion her chakra levels were lower than normal. He chalked it up to both in the end. _Poor kid. _He thought with a sympathetic look on his face. _No matter who the light will always leave eventually. _The scenery changed from spanning rock cliffs that led up to the eerie mist and swampland to the open ocean, Yuko kept her eyes closed her head resting on her knees as she kept her arms wrapped around her knees, Kami she was tired.

The water rushed under her as she remained completely still ignoring the occasional rock or bump that was encountered, she was too wrapped in her own thoughts, a belated sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned her head up f staring into the night sky. _I... Actually did it. _A small smile graced her face as she tugged her cloak off reveling as the heat rushed up passed her while the cool breeze swept passed blowing hr messy hair all over the place, running her fingers through it a few times she let it fall to her waist enjoying the way the wind caressed it. Rummaging through a pocket she gripped the scroll firmly in her head, unrolling it slowly this time and actually taking the time to look at the contents in great detail, her eyes skimming over it eagerly. _It's all here... _She mused mentally rolling it back up and putting it into her sealing scroll for safe keeping now that she had no kunai or shuriken she had more than enough room.

"You ain't tired?" The man asked from his post, he looked at her curiously for a moment. Either this girl had some great endurance or she was just barely holding out, judging from her appearance she had been through hell and that was being nice. But that was how it was in the world in general, but the Water country was always in turmoil death and war was all they ever knew. When Yuko didn't answer he sighed softly, pressing his hand in the chair for support as he stood up walking towards her.

"I am." Yuko admitted in a quiet voice as she looked up at him. How could she explain that she sliced off somebody's head and stabbed another's throat? Yes things like that were common but it was still her first time on an actual mission that involved well.. Killing, she wasn't sure if she wanted to fall asleep tonight. The images were ingrained into her skull like a movie set on repeat brief flashes and instances of full out gritty detail and others were fuzzy, she couldn't remember half of what she did and honestly didn't want to.

That brought her back to her previous question, how was she supposed to tell him for that matter tell anyone what she went through. Some things couldn't be put into words so easily, this would be one of them.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

_Yes. _Yuko's mind screamed, it was better to get this off of her chest. It wouldn't do any good keeping these feelings pent up her experiences pent up but another side of her refused. She didn't want to show weakness and though she felt silly for it she still couldn't shake killing those men, it was in the heat of battle of course and she was justified for her actions but it was still daunting. She took the life of another human being, she wasn't superstitious but she didn't want them coming back and haunting her dreams, the off chance it did happen that was a whole other issue that she didn't need anything added on. Kami! When did her life become so hectic? A few days ago she would be out training or walking around the compound admiring the gardens or watching the river by the Naka Shrine now she was on a boat with blood on her and a mysterious feeling that kept knotting up her stomach. "No, but thank you sir." She turned down his offer politely.

"Just call be Leon." He said glancing at her for a long moment. "If you're tired feel free to go in the same room as before." He said turning around and disappearing into the quarters of the boat.

How her life had took a turn she wasn't sure if it was for the worse or for the better, she was finally acknowledged for once in her life she wasn't shunned. Though it wasn't Madara directly he still had a part in it, he okayed the mission despite his own misgivings.. And then Izuna's words before she left the compound, and Mikito's before she departed. She had been getting a lot of attention in the span of such a short time, though that didn't make her feel comfortable she wasn't one to be in the spotlight. Although she doubted she'd be a captain when she got back but she didn't mind she could use all the rest in the world and begin to study the hyoton scroll, the technique itself intrigued her it was so complex from what she read which was only the pre-steps to the actual jutsu itself but all the same. _But... _She rubbed her chin, wincing at the small cut on her forearm that was slowly starting to heal thanks to her medical ninjutsu though it wasn't the greatest it did the job. Why would Madara or Izuna want the hyoton scroll in the first place? Uchiha specialized in katon almost exclusively and for those who were really tenacious raiton was under their belt of elements as well, but she couldn't recall anyone using suiton in her clan. It would almost be like an insult, though she wasn't sure how she just knew it would be.

Which lead her to another question. Why was she to obtain this scroll in the first place? She sighed softly throwing her cloak over her shoulder as she stood up and walked into the quarters, a part of her wanted to stay awake sleep never came easy for her these days, but she needed to rest so she could gain her chakra back it may take a while but she had a lot of time after all. She walked passed Leon who was sitting at the table with a book in hand of what she couldn't say but it didn't catch her interest, she took a breath turning the knob of her room entering it swiftly and tossing her cloak to her bed side. She stumbled forward, head spinning she shook her head a few times trying to clear the dizzy spell but to no avail. _I could lay down just for a few minutes. _She could see darkness creeping around the edges of her sight swallowing everything, with a step she crashed face first onto the bed sleep taking her in an instant, and how welcomed it was.

Leon silently strode towards the door, turning the knob with a keen stealth opening it until there was just enough room to see the red haired kunoichi. He noticed her hands the moment she came bolting towards him like he was her beacon of light, or something along those lines she was a mess, and blood was drying on he cloak and her hands... _Must have been through hell and back._ He thought with a grim expression he wasn't honestly surprised that she came back in the condition to say cruel to say but it was common. The Kagyua were growing more hostile, it it was possible, -Yuko's attackers- and the Yuki were beginning to grow restless on the mainland it was only a matter of time before they walking through the streets ten at a time. Well, there was nothing he could do except wash her off, but he doubted she wanted to get douced, better to just leave her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Usagi kept her arms folded in her sleeves as she watched over one unit n particular training out in a field, the responsibility fell on her since Haji was off in the Lightning country and Syrus was speaking with Hashirama on several plans for attack. But she didn't mind doing it, she was happy to do it besides it was good to see where the strength was since she'd be leading a division in good time, she took a small breath listening to clang of steel reverberate in the air for some it'd be the worse sound but for her it was like perfection.

She was told by Haji before he took his leave that Tobirama would be coming sometime to assist her in whatever she needed. She wanted to reject the offer but chose against it, she seen the white haired Senju when their clans first formed an alliance she didn't know what to make of him. She knew of him on reputation alone, and his chakra was massive of course, but it looked as if he was trying to decipher her for something. What that was she didn't know or care she wasn't going to muddle in thoughts of him, but she certainly wished he'd hurry up if he was to get here.

Her senses flared, craning her neck to the side she spotted the stoic man striding towards her with his arms folded over his armored chest, his armor a dark blue in contrast to her black. She glanced at his happuri with the Senju symbol emblazoned in the center of it, she wanted to say it was a little ridiculous, out of humor. But she refrained waiting until he was a few inches from her to begin talking. "Finally made it." She commented not moving from her spot when he stood on the side of her.

He simply nodded watching her kinsmen intently. "We should begin." He stated in a baritone voice as he eyed her intently.

"Right." Usagi agreed with a small tilt of her head, nodding towards a group of about ten men all of them well built and tall, what appeared to be a common trait of her clan. But when you lived in the mountains and a jungle to boot it was hard not to be well bigger, with the higher oxygen levels and lush habitat it would make living both easy and a trailing affair. Housing would be an issue due to all the moisture, but there was ingenuity which always provided a way around that one complication. Tobirama took a moment to stretch his senses around him, eyes widening a fraction, they were powerful their chakra was like a hammer whacking him mentally. That was good though, if it came down to it they wouldn't slow them down. "Normally a division consists of fifth teen people , those four divisions are put in each cardinal direction. However, we have ten men or women to a team give or take so our divisions are a little different they have eleven people in total while the two smaller groups are within a few kilometers. I think we should place one near the Earth country for starters if and when things heat up we could use their terrain to our advantage." She paused looking at Tobirama he had a look of slight affirmation but his cold complexion threw her off. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know your clan allows women to fight." He replied though it didn't sound the least bit insulting it was more of something that seemed to impress him to some degree.

"We don't discriminate if the women show great potential or prodigious skill they can fight along side the men." Usagi said proudly, it was one of the reasons why she worked so hard aside from helping her brothers. Most clans in this era didn't allow women to fight they were supposed to be at home taking care of menial tasks while their husbands were out in the war. From some point it was understandable, but to not treat them as equals that was wrong and it made her mad on some level, her father despite his faults never put down that restriction in their clan.

Tobirama looked thoughtful nodding his head once. "Hmm." He said more to himself than to her, Usagi was about to respond until she realized that.

"Anyways we'll put one division near the Earth country for starters since the environment can play more into our favor." Usagi continued from where she left off, "Haji has made contact with the Damiyo and your men that were wounded are recovering in his estate." She noticed Tobirama nod in affirmation looking pleased to hear it. "Once they get back we should have a debriefing, for both of our clans. I know Haji will have information on a few things as well as who was giving your unit such a hard time at the borders."

"And what of the other three divisions if we send one to the Earth country..." Toibrama looked thoughtful.

"Well two will be going although the second group will be smaller, they'll tail the first group and set up camp a couple of kilometers away. That aside, we'll position one in the north from here, most of that is untamed wilderness territory we may be meant with resistance but it shouldn't last long." She said curtly, looking him over for a moment, his most striking features were his eyes. Ruby eyes and three markings two on opposing cheeks the other going down his chin, he walked with a composed air. _I guess the rumors aren't just hype, but I've got to see him in combat... _She said mentally, steering her gaze back in front of her. "The other two divisions will be used sparingly one in the south and another one in the near east, this way we keep tabs on several hundred kilometers at once, any thing to add Tobirama-san?" She asked, resisting the urge to kick herself she got lost in her speech again, well not so much a speech but kept talking. She forgot to ask him of his view, but felt explaining everything from the beginning would be the best route.

"You're well prepared." He commented looking her in the eyes with a steady gaze. "Setting up my divisions within your own net shouldn't be a hard ordeal." His voice was rich and smooth, she wondered if it was like that naturally or if he spent hours practicing to get it to that rich peak. "We should focus on the north, as you said it is wilderness predominately, my division will accompany yours we'll be a hundred give or take kilometers away investigating it themselves." The strategy was sound in of itself simple in nature but the complexity of its layout would allow them long distance surveillance over a wide area, although spreading divisions to thin was a mistake normally you stayed closed together. But in this case he'd have to agree with her. _Hm. _He thought dully as he eyed her again, she was well prepared.

Usagi was silent for a moment mulling over his statement, she nodded her head once. "That's a good idea." She said more to herself than to Tobirama who looked slightly confused. "Oh, yeah good idea Tobirama-san. By doing that we're able to.." She paused mulling over it again. "Keep a watch on everything in the north just about."

"Exactly," he replied with a curt nod. "With the distance between the group and the division it should make what would be a day or two in travel up in just a few hours." He glanced over her kinsmen all still training as he instructed them from time to time when one of the leaders as he deemed them couldn't get to them or overlooked something. _Very thorough _Tobirama thought more than satisfied, it was refreshing working with someone who wasn't so.. Eccentric as his brother he loved Hashirama with all of his heart but sometimes he just needed to be quiet and sit down and listen, Usagi while taking the lead like it was natural asked him and looked to him for his views on the plan and at times let him take the ropes. Nothing like his brother. He eyed a particular man he was tall and built like a brick house although his muscles weren't engorged he was lean retaining a muscular build.

"Do you wish to speak with Ryoku?" Usagi asked looking at him slightly curious with an eyebrow raised.

"That's his name." Usagi nodded once. "Yes if you may." Tobirama said curtly.

"Not a problem." Usagi said shouting the man's name grasping his attention. "Ryoku-san."

Said man in question walked towards her bowing his head in respect, looking at Tobirama skeptically before he turned his gaze back on her. "Usagi-san, what do you need?" He asked raising his head up to look at her then at his surrounding for a moment. Ryoku was tan skinned, his hair was spiky and unkempt reaching his shoulder blades and was a dark brown almost black, like all members of her clan his hair was very thick and in high abundance. He wore dark red plated armor that protected his chest, groin, shoulders, and the sides of his legs, his outfit underneath consisted of a dark low collared shirt with sleeves that went passed his hands and a pair of gray hakama with a white obi secured around his waist, a was securely fastened under the obi on his right side; he was one of the division leaders and charged with keeping track of the ranks if and when Usagi or her brothers weren't present, he was one of the older members of the clan born around the same time as her father.

Usagi looked at Tobirama expectantly but when he didn't say anything she spoke again. "Tobirama-san wishes to speak with you."

The two men looked at each other for a moment before Ryoku nodded slightly.

* * *

Yuko stretched her arms over her head as she sauntered off of the boat getting a satisfying crack in her neck and middle back, taking a breath of the fresh air she almost smiled with joy. It was a relief to smell the clean scent, to smell air that wasn't lingering with the smell of blood but with foods of different kinds and smoke from nearby bars, although the former she wasn't too fond of. She turned waving to Leon who heaved a large cage onto the ground giving her a mock salute as he hefted the large chamber up on his shoulder and went his own way. Yuko sighed softly turning in the opposite direction and beginning her journey back to the compound, finally she was on solid ground not a swamp or marshes which was what made up the first island she arrived on. How any shinobi lived there puzzled her she couldn't see ten feet in front of her at times and the ground was just too moist it slacked and gave under her weight.

There were many obstacles in the Water country she encountered and overcame, whether it was the natural terrain which was a deathtrap in itself or the climate which was surprisingly cold at times mixed with mist one could easily get lost and have the unfortunate chance of running into the Yuki or Kagyua, Yuko didn't know which was worse between the two clans one could shift and grow bones out of any part of their bodies while the other could freeze their enemies and literally smash them into pieces. It was a disturbing scene when she first witnessed it, the body literally flying into blood pieces left to fly across the ground covering it in gore. But, it couldn't be worse than having one of those bones ripping into and through your chest; the Kagyua seemed to enjoy the misery they caused reveling in the carnage and blood as they continued their stampede inadvertently dragging her into the squabble despite her best efforts to avoid conflict. They didn't last very long.

When she was a good distance away she took off in a sprint pushing some chakra into her legs to increase her speed, she felt a little winded but was feeling a lot better than before. Her sleep did wonders and her chakra was close to replenished snacking on what she brought with helped smooth that along nicely, but it'd be about another day before she was in top condition but that didn't bug her she could use the relaxation.

Her thoughts roamed back to her mission. Why was she to obtain the scroll in the first place, it's not like the Uchiha were going to use it, the mission itself was sound and efficient. Get in, eliminate anyone who gets in your way and retrieve the scroll. But she didn't know she was going to be in chases where she was outnumbered twenty to one and the only option was evading, she knew better than to try taking on that many people at once though she picked off a few whenever she could if they got too close or tried to attack, what they lacked in skill they made up for in numbers. Was it just a suicide mission for her to die on one of the islands, the possibility of coming back completely gone to be stranded on that damnable island, it was a cruel admission if that was the case. _I survived. _Her conscious spoke up in the back of her in a small but loud whisper, yes she did survive despite the odds she survived being chased, squishing through marshes and narrowly jumping over swamps all the while fighting or being chased. A small part of her perked up, proud of her accomplishment but that was overrode with the simple feeling of being tired and needing to take a bath.

The large gates of the Uchiha compound came into view like an impenetrable wall between them and the outside world, for once Yuko was happy to see the compound if only for the fact she could go to her home after this was all done. She quickly cleared the distance between herself and the gates, walking at a slightly brisk pace as she looked from left to right spotting the guard. "I'm back!" She called, snorting to herself when she seen him wave his hand not even caring to look in her direction, she was used to the act by now but at times it just disgusted he, did they even care if she were to die? Shaking off her emotions she headed towards the western wing she was always cordial and was early or on time, and fortunately she'd be early this time around to visit Madara if only to go over her mission. It was one of the more spots she was fond of in the compound, there were rich gardens the flowers decorating the area in bright reds and oranges mixing with violets and baby blue, she wondered how found the time to plant such a field with perfection, the only spot that she liked more than this was the river by the Naka Shrine and her secret training ground.

She vaguely wondered what Izuna would say to her when he seen her, would he be rude and hurtful like he was before, or more caring like when she left. Man that was months ago, with her luck it'd probably the first one but she wasn't going to show any emotion if he did she would not make a fool out of herself. But if it was the opposite... She didn't know what she'd do if they were that close again and alone, _I'd kiss him. _The thought came out of nowhere and she shook it off, damn hormones she shook the thought aside as pleasant as it was her focus needed to be elsewhere. Her walk turned into a small jog as she neared the main building.

"Mikito-san." Izuna said with a slightly chipper tone, being sure to greet her pleasantly. Madara settled on a leveling a gaze with her as he held a document in his hand, he quickly went back to reading it, sometimes he could be so rude. But Izuna wasn't he was happy to see Mikito, she stayed true to her word and came back and if may have seemed like a little thing, but trust wasn't easily gained even among allies. That took time; but the significance of just this one thing, it was a start and she wasn't rude or anything of that sort she he couldn't really complain. "It's nice to have you here again." He smiled slightly.

Mikito had a ghost of a smile as she settled into a chair keeping her eyes on Izuna. "Thank you, Izuna-san." She said looking around the room to pass time by. She was surprised to see the office so... Plain, although it was an office this was the place where Madara spent the majority of his time surely there was to be more than just a large oak desk, a large window right behind him that gave them a spectacular view of the sunrise and the majority of the compound, a shelf full of books and scrolls neatly organized. But that's all she seen, it was basic but... Homey, she couldn't really complain everything was neat and clean not a spot of dust or a stain on anything; Madara really was quite the perfectionist, she noted mentally filing it away for later.

"You're early." Madara commented breaking the silence, setting the document onto his desk resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers resting his chin. He kept a steady gaze on stretching his senses for a moment, Mikito walked with a elegant and graceful air but it wasn't anything to exaggerated it was subtle barely noticeable but he didn't miss anything, he turned his eyes away from Mikito towards the door sensing a familiar chakra. His eyebrows rose and a small smile played on his lips. _So she did make it. _He was glad for the distraction, thankfully Mikito didn't notice his hard staring.

"Better to be early." Mikito said as if it were obvious shrugging her shoulder slightly. "I gave you my word." Her tone got serious.

A knock on the door snapped them to attention, though the three felt her presence the moment she got back. Izuna looked intently he could already see the red mane of hair and those chocolate eyes she had been gone for two months but why did it seem so much longer, possibly because of the few Senju units he kept encountering; though they were of little consequence. A part of him was... Relieved that she was alive, he meant what he sad before she left for the mission, he could only imagine what she went through. He was there a few times when he was younger to hone his skills as his father put it, and it was true you learned quick or you got killed cruel but that's as simple as it is. "Come in." He said keeping his tone level.

The door opened halfway before Yuko stepped in shutting it quietly behind her, her eyes traced the room the feeling of trepidation coming back. She looked to the side meeting the intense gaze of Izuna her breath hitched, she could never get used to those eyes boring into her it made her feel exposed, naked. She cleared her throat uncomfortably turning her gaze away from Izuna's and focused on the other two occupants in the room; Madara had a cold complexion on his face as usual, she was used to seeing that by now, and Mikito was looking at her with a slight glint in her eyes. Though Yuko couldn't place the emotion she was seeing, but it was good; she hoped. Madara extended his hand towards a chair a few inches from Mikito leveling a stare with Yuko. "Take a seat."

Yuko did as she was told, plopping down in the chair. "I see the mission was a success." Mikito broke the awkward silence the consumed the room, Yuko silently thanked her she didn't know how much longer she could take the tense staring and silence. Mikito spoke as if she knew that Yuko really got the scroll, which she did but there could always be room for doubt, but she couldn't hear that in her voice.

"Yes, uh, I got the scroll." Yuko fumbled through her cloak, taking the scroll of out her sealing keeping it gripped gently in her hands. Izuna walked over from his spot on the windowsill grabbing the scroll from her hand opening it. He hummed quietly as his black eyes skimmed over it with quick flicks his brows furrowed in concentration. Was it a fake? No, she shook her head slightly it couldn't be a fake if it was she would have known, it was the real thing it had to. But in her rush and small degree of panic it could have been overlooked.

"Good job." Izuna said with a small smile on his face as he handed the scroll to Madara who began to read it. Yuko gulped feeling her heart thump in her throat, she would have melted from that smile. Yuko wanted to say thanks but just nodded her head a few times, Izuna was actually smiling at her? She glanced in his direction keeping herself composed the best she could, okay he was smiling at her and it wasn't mockingly so.

"Yes, a job well done." Madara agreed though it seemed a little forced, he couldn't argue with the results.

"I need a debriefing." Mikito's voice snapped her from her trance, Yuko looked at her blankly for a moment before she nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Yuko explained everything that happened as she remembered in detail, anything of importance nothing about the ride or any of that other meaningless crap. Her experiences were well, she didn't know the word to use to describe but at this point it didn't really matter. She couldn't shake off the knots getting tighter and tighter in her stomach, taking a few breaths she let out a soft sigh as she finished. "And I got the scroll and left right after, I was meant with some resistance but I managed." Yuko said keeping her tone level. All of that agonizing training she was put through was finally put to good use.

"Can't argue with these results." Mikito commented as she took the scroll off of Madara's desk, the leader shooting her a glance asking 'what the hell are you doing?' She unfurled the scroll reading its contents and was amazed, just as she had thought the Kekkai Genkai was complex in nature it was no wonder the Yuki controlled the outskirts in the mainland. Yuko had more drive than even she gave her credit for, though she wasn't one to sell people short, Yuko did as she wanted. Proved herself.

"Can I ask a question?" Yuko said after a moment glancing at the three people in the room, getting the hard or intense stares again. It didn't even seem intentional this time. Mikito nodded once giving her the floor, silently thanking her Yuko fixed her obi more for a distraction than anything. "Why did you have me retrieve that scroll?" She asked in bluntly, no need to candy coat or anything or beat around the bush.

"Simple really." Izuna spoke up for the first time in a half hour, he looked at her for a moment face blank showing no emotion. "Even though we specialize in Katon, something like this is rare to find and it's not a fake to add." That was quite common actually, there were more ways to earn money rather than fighting against another clan though it was the fastest and easier way, there were other choices such a spy work or information trading, and trading scrolls. But it was shaky ground and who in the right mind would give a person the real thing without killing them after to take it back with the money? "We can copy movements, and mimic actions but if our bodies can't keep up it doesn't do any good," Yuko stared at him, almost immersed as he spoke he sounded so calm and smart, kind of... Cool? "If we're not prepared for something like this," he pointed to the scroll in Mikito's hands, "it could be severely detrimental to our forces, and would cause many casualties..." He paused for a moment, "However now we will be prepared, the scroll will be copied by our librarian and shelved with the other techniques and jutsus that have been compiled and archived."

Yuko nodded her head once, depending on how you took it and looked at it that was the truth. She was amazed she didn't even think of that, yes the Sharingan could copy jutsus and predict movements impeccably but he brought up a good point if their bodies couldn't keep up with the person they were fighting against the Sharingan could end up being useless in the end. That was a thought she didn't want to entertain at the moment and shoved it away, that was the one thing she was proud of besides accomplishing this mission if there was a weakness she'd need to find a way around it.

"More so," Mikito added handing the scroll to Izuna, he gave a curt smile as he took it exiting the room swiftly shutting the door behind him. Yuko felt a pang of anger, why was she angry it was just a smile.. She couldn't be jealous, no she wasn't. _I need to get home. _She thought. "You survived and your mission was a success." Mikito looked at Madara, almost smug. Madara looked at her for a moment not missing the emotion in her face and more so, her eyes resisting the urge to scowl he let out a sigh leaning back in his seat.

Yuko glanced between the two confused for a moment why was Madara almost fuming and Mikito looked almost smug about something. She felt slightly better now that Izuna's piercing stare wasn't directed towards her. Then it came back, smacking her across the face. _A captain._ She said mentally almost surprised, that was one detail she'd overlooked since she set foot on the first island, honestly she wasn't even thinking about becoming a captain when she had her hands full with packs of ice demons and people who can grow their bones on a whim it was the craziest thing she'd ever seen.

"One mission and she should be a captain?" Madara asked almost mockingly folding his arms over his chest, frowning slightly. It was a hasty move, he was a man of his word, but he didn't feel Yuko quite meant the standards, for now at least. "Surely you don't expect me to..." He said almost as if it was warning, no Mikito looked at him for a moment; it was a warning.

"I agree with Madara-sama." Yuko spoke up suddenly surprising herself there. She would love to stay but her stomach was clawing at the edges. "It was my first mission, and I succeeded, but I would still like to gain more experience and maybe after I have more fights under my belt I could be a captain, if you concede Madara-sama." she added quickly. "Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." Madara answered succinctly. "We're done. You can go." He looked at her for a moment before putting his gaze on Mikito. Yuko bowed her head to both of them before she left her chair and exited the room she was grateful for the conclusion. First thing on her list was to make something to eat, then take a hot dip or maybe the opposite both sounded too enticing at the moment.

With the door closed, Madara kept his hard stare on Mikito, what was she playing at here? He looked her up and down once subtly, she didn't seem like the type of person to lie the way she talked and carried herself it just wasn't in her nature to lie, but looks were always deceiving he knew that well now. But, why would she want that young girl to be a captain, as if he'd just rank her up like that. It was amusing and slightly annoying. But moving onto business. "Why?."

Mikito made a hum of acknowledgement standing up to her feet in one fluid motion, there was an elegance to it, he noticed as he kept his eyes on her. Mikito looked at him for a long moment, before sighing. No harm in telling him now. "I wanted her to prove herself, and she did." Mikito said honestly no hint of deception in her voice, she couldn't really blame him it did seemed rather odd for her to focus on Yuko solely even Souji had an opinion on that and he normally took things of that nature with a grain of salt. "What better place than the Water country?"

To some extent Madara could see her point. She wanted the half breed to prove herself and her skills so she could possibly qualify in the future, but he wasn't going to concede she still lacked a lot of experience and that was something you only gained in real battles, she had a long way to go in his opinion. Sending her there was a sound plan though she would have no choice but to fight on those islands they were flooded with shinobi all attacking first and not bothering to ask any questions, if she died it was of little consequence but if she survived and completed the task that would force him to acknowledge her whether he wanted to or not. _Crafty woman. _He thought looking at her intensely, she knew all along?! "You planned this entire thing?" He stated more than asked.

"No." Mikito replied shaking her head for emphasis, her messy bangs flying from side to side. "Yuko survived on her own, all I did was give her a source of transportation and the mission itself. Although I must thank you for agreeing in the end." At first Madara was hesitant he downright said no to the idea rejecting it before it was even spoken, but Mikito didn't waver they _had _to get that scroll it would give the Yuki clan a critical blow and gave them more techniques to hone, it was a win/win for both of them. "Don't you trust me? _We are allies." _She put emphasis on the last part her tone serious, she didn't like being doubted it almost frustrated her to some extent though she didn't let it bother her, in this era woman were supposed to be doing house tasks not being on the front lines or leading a clan; few broke that mold and she was one of them. Proud of it too.

Madara was silent for a moment just staring at her. "I don't know what you see in a weakling like her."

Mikito shrugged once with a smile. "I have to go. I'll be back in a few days to discuss battle tactics, we should get started before the Senju and Subatsu get too comfortable."

Madara nodded in agreement. That's one thing they could agree on.

* * *

_I've never been more happy to be back. _Yuko thought idly as she walked at a steady pace towards her home, her legs like lead weighing her down for even the simplest movement. She kept her eyes moving looking for Izuna, he had a habit of popping up out of nowhere, how he managed to she'd never know since she rarely let down her guard. She couldn't complain with how things were going now, it was a welcomed change of pace she completed her mission. Suicide mission, but still she completed it. _I can take the stares, but another second in one of those swamps... _She shuddered in slight disgust at the thought, the swamps that were crawling with poisonous snakes and strange insects with big black eyes, she nearly screamed when one literally landed in front of her the size of a dinner plate. It was disgusting and if it wasn't for her discipline she would have screamed to the heavens, maybe she was over reacting a bit but giant bugs and Yuko just didn't mix.

"Ah, there you are." Yuko froze turning to the side spotting Izuna resting his shoulder against a tree, arms folded over his muscular chest looking at her intently. He took steady steps forward, each step her breath got tighter in her chest, her heart clenched and her stomach began to coil and twist in on itself giving her the unpleasant feeling of being lightheaded. Why did she get like this around Izuna, she looked at his chest unable to meet his piercing gaze, he stopped in front of her. "You're alive. I'm happy to see that, I thought you weren't going to make it."

Yuko didn't know how to respond any semblance of a word that wanted to leave her mouth clogged up. She nodded her head a few times in silent agreement, of course he thought that. _He's really happy? _She asked herself looking into those dark orbs seeing a glimmer of light, crinkling at the edges he was happy though he hid it very well, a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Did you forget something?" He asked with a small smirk on his face as he brought the scroll forward, the same scroll she fought tooth and nail for. The same scroll that had Yuki and Kagyua swarming her like a nest of hornets bones and senbon flying trying to pierce her skin and shred her organs, damn it no that was her's!

"The scroll!" She said the obvious making to grab it but Izuna snapped his hand back, retaining the smirk on his face as he watched her innocent face contort in a frown.

"Hey." Yuko said keeping her voice level and steady. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get that!?" She sounded indignant as one of the nastier memories resurfaced, that filthy swamp with those weird snakes not to mention the grouping of moss she fell into after losing her balance on a bank.

Izuna hummed lightly moving the scroll back and forth in his hand teasingly, he forgot how fun it was flustering Yuko. "You killed maybe a little over one hundred men, fell into some mud or something along those lines, encountered some bandits that chased you for a good six miles and you only got away because you threw a kunai at one, serving a distraction." He said it casually as if he was talking about the weather and not a life or death mission.

"You..." Yuko flared her nostrils as her frown deepened. How dare he just joke about it! She had to get a new pair of sandals thanks to one of the many chases she was in, and here Izuna was just joking about it, well she wasn't having it! "Give it back." She said in a quiet voice hiding her anger rather well, she looked into Izuna's eyes, unable to look away from those dark orbs.

"Are you demanding me?" He asked in a low tone that had a threat hidden inside of it, he glanced at her noticing she wasn't going to back down regardless."You want it?"

"Yes Izuna-sama."

Izuna rubbed his chin in thought. "Give me a kiss." Yuko's entire head turned a bright shade of red.

"W-W-What!?" She sputtered nearly falling backwards. She wasn't expecting to hear that come out of his mouth, the second in command of the Uchiha clan.

"I'll give you this if you kiss me." Izuna stated his tone serious, Yuko considered it for a moment before shaking the thought off. He couldn't be serious, could he? "Well?"

"Umm.. Okay." Yuko said in a small voice walking up to him until her forehead was resting on his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment struggling to calm her racing heart as she felt a hand wrap around her waist and another gently take her chin forcing her to look up. _Kiss.. A kiss.._ Yuko closed her eyes pulling her pink lips together, her mind shutting down as something else took over. Izuna leaned down, mashing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Her lips were surprisingly soft and tender.

_His lips..._ Yuko shuddered once feeling a chill run down her spine as she deepened the kiss. Izuna embraced her tighter kissing her back with equal fervor.

"Ehm." The two were interrupted by Madara who looked at them with a narrowed eye, annoyance radiating off of his visage. Yuko broke the contact her senses returning it that moment. stepping away while blushing madly she took a few breaths meeting their gaze, Izuna for his part looked completely relaxed with a small grin on his face. "Izuna, what were you doing with this woman?" Madara asked his voice low.

"You know.." Izuna said with a grin. "I'm irresistible."

Yuko opened her mouth to retort, to say he wasn't attractive and she didn't enjoy kissing him and him wrapping his hand around her waist. But that would be a lie, she enjoyed it, loved it. Her lips still tingled where they meant her skin was heating up where his hands were.

"Irresistible my ass." Madara snorted.

"Izuna-san are you tormenting Yuko?" Mikito said, her voice holding a tinge of amusement. She never would have thought these two had a thing for each other, though she had her guesses when Izuna stared at her so intensely. "Leave the poor girl alone." She chided playfully, looking at Yuko with a small smile, she looked a mix between thankful and embarrassed, she couldn't blame her it looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces off.

"Mikito-san..." Izuna almost whined. "It was only an exchange." He grinned cheekily at Yuko, putting the scroll into her slender hands letting them stay there for a moment.

"That's enough." Madara said annoyed with his brother's flippant behavior in front of Mikito no less. They were supposed to be allies in battle and here she had to witness something that well... He sighed irritably.

"Catch you later Yuko-san, Mikito-san." He waved giving a wink towards the red haired girl striding away towards the western wing. Madara looked at the two of them giving a small nod signalling he was going to be leaving as well, most likely to pound Izuna's head in or give him a mountain of paperwork, the two females watched Madara march towards Izuna hearing the two having an exchange of words, probably Izuna complaining.

"We meet again Yuko-chan." Mikito said breaking the silence. "Mind walking me to the gate?"

Yuko blinked a few times shaking herself from her stupor. "Sure." She said walking alongside her. She stared at the ground not sure what to say or do, she got caught in the act and Izuna found it fun. As much as she found kissing him fun, displaying it so openly in front of Madara and Mikito no less was not fun at all, so she studied her feet instead.

"Soooo. You and Izuna-san?" Mikito asked glancing down at Yuko, almost smiling seeing her looking so conflicted and flustered. It was crazy what emotions could do once they were stirred. Yuko took a sharp breath not looking her in the eye but her face turned a shade of red, had everyone seen her kiss Izuna? Oh Kami she was going to be the talk of the compound, not like she didn't enough stares thrown in her direction. "He is quite the charmer." Mikito nodded her head once snapping her fingers. "So you two are going out?"

"U-Uh..." Yuko stammered and went silent, she didn't even know the answer to that. "I don't know.. No.." She sighed softly her hormones were running rampant and her heart was still racing, were they going out? Well, a kiss didn't mean they were together but there had to be an attraction, it just couldn't be for an exchange like he put it. "We're not." She said in a level tone. "If you knew I would die on this mission why did you send me? Was it to just..." She paused, wisely changing the topic before she slipped, "was it just a suicide mission for me not to come back?"

"Say if it was that, and those were my intentions in sending you there. I would have failed in that one aspect, because you came back." Mikito looked at her with a hard stare for a few moments before softening her gaze, she couldn't look away from Yuko's innocent eyes; for someone to have that innocence and be so old it was rare but she welcomed it.

"Oh.." Yuko lowered her eyes.

"But, I just wanted you to prove that you've got some spunk." Mikito said tapping her shoulder a few times surprising Yuko, the younger girl turned to look at her a ghost of a mile on her face. "And you did just that, yes I gave you the mission and vouched for you but that's all I did. You handled the rest of it by yourself, I imagine it wasn't a cakewalk but you look like you like danger..." Mikito looked at her again the gates getting closer and closer. "Well, let's be sure to stay in touch."

"Right." Yuko nodded as she stopped at the front of the gates. "Mikito-sama."

Mikito smiled at the formality nodding her head for Yuko to continue. "Thanks."

"It's nothing to thank me for. I'm happy to do it, take care Yuko-chan."

* * *

Haji was considering his options, which wasn't much leaning in any direction he desired. it had been a few weeks since he'd been at Hitomi's mansion for lack of a better term. He couldn't deny that it was comfortable he never had so little things like she did, fluffy pillows, soft beds, the whole nine yards. Honestly he was lucky to get any sleep, shinobi were known for staying up for days and weeks at a time. He thinks he had Hitomi figured out, she was a kind woman and very well mannered she walked with a grace that he'd never seen before, probably because he never wanted to be around nobles. Spoiled sobs. She asked him to escort her to the lake nearby he tried to advise her against it but in the end resigned himself to it, it was the mission after all, with a triumphant smile she lead the way.

He stayed a few paces behind her as she led him down a narrow path surrounded by long vines and grass growing near the top perches, it was something that was second nature at this point, this terrain was common in this country. It wasn't too hard to navigate and despite her appearances Hitomi had no trouble navigating the long and tall spires it was impressive, nothing compared to a shinobi but still impressive for the average person.

Today she was wearing a dark blue yukuta that hugged around her body nicely, a white obi was tied securely around her waist the wind rippled against it gently. Her hair was in an intricate braid wrapping against her right shoulder, the sun beamed vibrantly off of the glistening strands her hair looked every bit as healthy, what the picture perfect healthy hair looked like; she wasn't using a lot of dyers and other contaminants that would fray and split within a couple decades. She wore a light shade of eyeliner as her only source of make up. Haji dressed in a dark gray kimono, black hakama kept together white a white obi he kept his armor back at her estate, she reasoned that they weren't going to far. "It's just up ahead." Her voice held a tinge of excitement.

"This is supposed to have jewels?" Haji asked a bit skeptical.

Hitomi looked back giving him a curt nod in return. "Yeah, I came here when I was little." She gave the shorter less embarrassing story, no need to tell him she got lost and fell into the cave by accident literally. The cave was somewhere she steadily retreated to if issues in her household reached an uncompromising level which often times they did. Silence lapsed and the sound of broken twigs was the only thing that made any semblance of a distraction.

Hitomi stopped in front of the mouth of the cave, darkness was the only thing that Haji could see from where he stood, but she looked at it fondly. She stepped forward a few times gently slipping off her zori and holding them in her left hand. After tracing their surroundings and finding no shinobi within the vicinity he stepped through the opening following after the long haired beauty; he sighed softly a moment smoothing out the wrinkles of his kimono the temperature was increasingly rising the further they went in, he had to guess they were well over several dozen feet into the natural fortress, light scarcely illuminated their passages in hues of dark blue and brilliant green.

"This is a hot spring?" Haji asked keeping his eyes leveled on the back of her head, he had a feeling it was but it was better to ask.

"Mhm." Hitomi nodded her head a couple times. "And the lights you see are from the sapphires and jades." Her eyes watched the faint glimmers of light reflect off of the cave walls it gave everything a more majestic feel. Haji couldn't say he didn't like the scenery it was a change from a battlefield littered with bodies, but it was strange considering that if he family knew they would have dug into this natural safe and take every jewel for themselves which didn't surprise him considering how much jewelry they had, but Hitomi seemed to be a little different since she didn't tell her parents and wasn't so conceited as the other nobles he'd met in the past.

"A nice view..." Haji muttered as his eyes traced over the light.

"It is." Hitomi agreed softly. "It gets better we're almost to the hot spring that's where the majority of them are. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my lifetime." Her tone was wistful. Haji wasn't sure if he'd share the same sentiment but kept pace with her eyes tracing everything in the cave to make sure it wasn't a threat one could never be too careful.

* * *

"I disagree." Ryoku said staring at Tobirama with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if Tobirama-san wants to test me." Usagi said with a light shrug looking at the white haired Senju with a blank but observing expression.

"Are you sure?" Ryoku asked a little weary.

"Ryoku-san," Usagi sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, honestly men how could Syrus deal with these arrogant men on the daily basis at least the women of her clan listened and weren't so hardheaded! "If it is a test of skill he wants I won't decline."

"but-"

"No buts, since we've taken care of strategy I'd like for you to be our referee can you do that?" She frowned slightly her voice holding an edge to it as she leveled a stare with the older man. Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the change of tone her laid back manner changed to strict and almost demanding, but he couldn't say he didn't understand it was like Ryoku was doubting her skills as a kunoichi which was something you just never do regardless of your own misgivings.

"Sure. I can do that." Ryoku answered absently.

"Sorry about that." Usagi turned to look at Tobirama

"No need to apologize." Tobirama said shrugging his shoulder.

"Anyways." Usagi grabbed the hilt of her sword with her left hand, drawing it with one smooth motion bending her knees slightly as she eyed Tobirama, with a small nod the white haired man grabbed the hilt of his sword with his right hand placing his left foot behind him crouching into a stance. "We'll just battle with our kenjutsu nothing else." Usagi said tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword. "You game?"

"That's fine." Tobirama said indifferently.

"Are you sure? Syrus-sama holds Usagi-san in high regard and she's one of the star kenjutsu practitioners in our clan."

"There's no need for concern." Tobirama replied while Usagi stayed silent measuring him.

Ryoku looked between the two for a moment gauging them, while he knew close to nothing about Tobirama he knew Usagi well enough. She was a fierce and graceful fighter with a sword alone she could take twenty men without breaking a sweat, and that wasn't the half of it. It was no question why Syrus held her in such a high regard besides them being siblings. "Begin!" He added some volume to his tone swiping his hand vertically down, leaping back to give them space.

Silence crept by, seconds were minutes and minutes were like hours, during their tense stand off the only sound around them were the units training or captains giving orders but for Tobirama and Usagi it wasn't even a distraction as they measured the other up searching for opening in the other's form to exploit. Their eyes locked both shooting open. Tobirama attacked first closing the distance between them with unbelievable speed his blade pointed forward in a thrust, Usagi jerked her head to the side the wind from the attack blowing her hair up and to the side she set her foot back but Tobirama didn't leave any openings, he stabbed forward aiming for the head and neck, Usagi weaved from side to side avoiding the tip by fractions of an inch. He continued his staccato of attacks changing his trajectory at the last moment continuing to push Usagi back, she narrowed her eyes she increased her speed flipping to the side and raising her sword to her side.

Usagi swung up and to the side blocking the slash he already had in movement, their blades clashed piercing the air with their cry, Usagi pressed forward pushing the blade aside moving in to attack, Tobirama regathered his balance slightly surprised as he jumped back narrowly missing her thrusts that she directed at a relentless pace pushing Tobirama back steadily, he swung up blocking another thrust pushing himself forward until they were inches apart, their eyes locking as both began to push more. "You're stronger than I expected. No one's been able to dodge my thrust before."

"You are the first person I failed to defeat in my first move." Tobirama said with narrowed eyes pushing forward a step, Usagi smirked slightly hearing that pushing up and to the side lunging forward to try and misbalance Tobirama but he took it in stride blocking the blow with the side of his sword leaning his head to the side avoiding the shower of sparks and screeching metal pushing to the side, Usagi folded her legs in allowing the momentum to carry her in a flip she landed solidly sliding to a stop just a couple feet away from Tobirama eyeing him intensely. _He's quicker than I expected there's no hesitation in his step or movements... _She stood upright shifting on the balls of her feet. _In other words if this were a real fight if I let my guard down I'm finished. _She smiled glancing around noticing everyone stopped what they were doing to watch their spar.

"Is that enough or shall we continue?" Usagi asked with a challenging tone.

Tobirama had a ghost of a smile on his face, he was enjoying the challenge too besides his brother no one could hold a candle to him in the Senju clan and here she was forcing him back, even if he wanted to attack at those times he couldn't her attacks were well placed and had blistering speed. "That's enough for now.." He sheathed his sword looking her in the eye. "You are capable of watching my back in the heat of battle." Although he didn't need anyone to do that if he was fighting but it was comforting to know that if the time ever came and by some freak chance he was caught off guard Usagi would be there, and in the same regards to her he'd be there.

Usagi nodded once sheathing her sword slowly and carefully with a light click. "Ryoku-san?" Usagi turned to look at him.

"Yes, Usagi-san?" He asked shaking his head a few times trying to get rid of the dizzy spell, he never seen someone move so quickly. Tobirama was truly something else.

"Contact my brother, I need to speak with him." She looked at Tobirama his face emotionless and ruby eyes observing her keenly, it would have made her uncomfortable but after that spar she doubted even his nastiest look would faze her. Ryoku bowed walking towards a group of kids about eight to ten years old all eagerly watching when they weren't training. "Since you'll be here for a while you'll need a place to sleep." Usagi gestured for him to follow taking a few strides forward but turned around glaring at him. "Come on."

"I can sleep on the dirt." Usagi nearly blanched at how bluntly he put it and he didn't care at all.

"Let's go!" She said firmly narrowing her eyes the two clashed with their eyes for a few moments, in the end Tobirama followed after her she wasn't going to back down or let it go.

"You don't have to-"

"But I must you are my ally as are the rest of your kinsmen though they're not here." Usagi said sounding a bit annoyed with his cavalier attitude, why were all men so alike in that sense? "It will be rude if you don't accept my hospitality and I know you brother will give you an earful." She turned back around not waiting to see his reaction and continued at her normal pace, Tobirama blanched but kept his face and emotions in check. Yes Hashirama would give him a lecture, a three hour lecture on proper etiquette something he didn't want to and didn't have to put up with he was well versed in mannerisms. Now Hashirama on the other hand between those loud bouts of laughter and dinner time, Kami dinner time was a nightmare...

"Well I can't refuse your offer." He said breaking the silence catching up to her walking by her side with his arms folded over his armored chest, glancing around the compound it was _huge _that's the only word he could think of to describe it. There were tall mountains towards the north and large trees with leaves resembling that of a weeping willow surrounding just about everything, it was like they integrated the wilderness as their home, not tearing anything down in the process, but building on the landscape instead. The air was also thick and moist and smelt of rain, the humidity had to be off the charts judging from the moist droplets on the leaves just a few inches away from him.

"What do you think?" Usagi broke him from his stupor as her eyes traveled up a large tree.

"It's not what I was expecting." Tobirama answered honestly, normally clans didn't build on nature but tore it down and built something a new few had the energy or time to build their homes within the wilderness itself, he looked around almost smiling when he seen two girls run by laughing to their hearts content they were no older than three. "What have you done for housing, it must be a bit intricate?" He was genuinely curious about that between the moisture and humidity housing must have been a terrible pain to take care of.

Usagi hummed lightly at first before glancing back at him. "This may sound funny, but we have tree houses." She looked for a sign of amusement on his sharp features but found none, sighing in relief she continued. "Up above," she pointed at a few places pausing in her step. Curious Tobirama turned his focus upward to the focal points she was pointing to sure enough he could see railing and pathways going from tree to tree, branch to branch, it was almost like a network. "The foliage helps keep them hidden and protects them from the torrential rainfall we get. And towards the mountains that's where the main building is - no it's not in a tree like these it's situated at the base of the mountains just in the north." Usagi explained enthusiastically pointing to the mountains that overtook even the thick and strong trees in sheer height where they currently were walking. "I'm sorry, I forgot to let you talk." Usagi said sheepishly looking at him.

"No need to apologize. I enjoyed your explanation it was very informing." Tobirama responded smoothly.

* * *

Haji braced his back against the wall as he let himself relax the princess was a few meter away dipping her feet into the water with a content smile, it was almost a shame she had to get married to that brute Damiyo. It partly angered him such a nice mannered woman being stuck with that overgrown pig, he clenched his fist staring at anything besides Hitomi. _Why am I getting worked up? _He questioned mentally, he never got attached in his other missions of this nature it was just another mission, another escort. She was a bargaining chip meant to uphold the fragile and nonexistent peace and would be killed shortly after, and he was a tool of destruction trained since he was four to kill. "Haji-san won't you join me?" Her velvety voice traveled to his ears.

He contemplated he could say no and hear a retort about being rude though he was sure it was playful but it still got to his pride, or he could say yes and soak his feet in the hot spring. Resigning himself to his fate he stood to his full height striding towards the princess and taking a seat next to her. He didn't acknowledge that triumphant smile and crinkling mirth in her eyes, she felt like she accomplished something by getting him to come over here and soak his feet. He took off his zori and black tabi setting them to his side and rolling his Hakama up to his knees. It had been a long time since he was in a hot spring, the last time he could recall was when his father was still alive and they went to their cottage on the outskirts of the compound it was done in peaceful times, and he couldn't complain the effect the spring had on his sore muscles and aching body back then. The temperature jolted him for a moment as he smoothly put his feet in using his hands to support his leaning body. "You know.. I don't know very much about you. Would you mind dazzling this mistress?"

"There isn't much to know." Haji said with a light shrug looking absently at the ceiling above glistening with rubies. "I'm the second in command of the Subatsu clan and brother of Syrus Subatsu and Usagi Subatsu. I am the middle child, Usagi is the youngest and of course Syrus is the oldest." He looked at her for a moment surprised to see her eyes twinkling with interest, her head craned forward with anticipation, he wasn't expecting her to react like this; nobles usually didn't ask about a shinobi they only cared about results. And even then they were so high and mighty, conceited beyond belief that it was nauseating.

"You're the middle child." Hitomi said mostly to herself before she smiled. "I was born the youngest of five. I guess some people would hate it, but I didn't. While they had to get ready for marriage and mother and father were extra strict I was under the radar and took all their sweets.." She laughed closing her brilliant eyes for a moment. Those were the days she liked to remember not the ones when she was older and became a woman, life should have been a smooth transition but it wasn't by any means. "Until one day the second youngest to me ratted me out, my mom and dad came into the room and tried to take away all of my snacks. Could you imagine what it's like for someone to take your favorite pudding?"

Haji, for the first time looked completely confused. "I can't say that I have." He chuckled lightly not sure why he found that so funny, curiously he looked at her. "What happened when your mom and dad came, and where were your other siblings?"

"It's terrible." She said with a soft sigh, pudding was always her favorite, smooth with no air holes but not too sweet. "My other sisters were off doing something- I don't know exactly to be honest. But my sister that stayed behind she thought she won when she ratted me out and told our parents, but it wasn't that simple." She smiled though looked embarrassed. Haji nodded for her to continue not sure why he was so interested in this story but didn't question it, it sure beat the silence that ate away in this cave. "When they came in my room and caught me I shoved as much of it as I could into my mouth. Cakes, brownies, cookies, dango, ice cream, ice cream cake, muffins, cupcakes, and pudding."

Haji could picture Hitomi though younger obviously shoveling a boat load of sweets into her mouth making a complete mess of her bed, clothes and anything else within a five foot radius. That must have been quite the scene to see in person he was pretty sure he would laugh seeing that. "I got it all over my kimono that my parents got me two weeks before that and all over my bed. They took the trays away, and they forbade me from eating sweets for an entire year. But I didn't listen."

"Of course." Haji chuckled. What kid did listen especially when it came to sweets and the sweets being taken away?

"The maid I became friends with would sneak me some every night before I went to sleep." Hitomi smiled fondly cupping her hands over her heart. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get those sneak treats in every night, a girl needs her sugar rush." She stated the last part like it was obvious to him and the entire world. Haji wasn't one for sweets that was more of his sister's department he preferred spicy food or something with more bite than something sweet, that's not to say he didn't indulge a little bit. And if it stopped Usagi from trying to shove a piece of cake coated in chocolate into his mouth he'd do it, he didn't need cream and frosting all over his face just because he was too stubborn and Usagi was more stubborn.

"You really enjoy your sweets."

Hitomi huffed quietly. "A woman needs her sugar."

_I don't get it but okay. _Haji thought not sure where a train of thought like that came from to begin with, of course the body need sugar to be in peak condition. Carbohydrates and all of that jazz that he didn't invest a lot of his time into, but he knew enough. Eating a boat load of sugar like the princess did wasn't too appealing or healthy. He stayed silent watching the jewels of the cave shimmer all around him finding himself to completely relax enjoying her company and the warm water soothing his feet, he wasn't sure how much time passed when he turned his focus to Hitomi who was looking into the water it could have been hours or days for all he knew there was no real way to see sun light in here and that made it a guessing game more than anything. "Ready go back Hitomi-san?" Haji asked making to stand up but her slender hand rested on top of his, he looked her obviously confused with the gesture.

"Tell me a story first."

"But we should really get back."

"I told you one about me it's only fair."

_Ngh... Women... _He sighed sitting back down, he didn't want to talk about his childhood it was filled with bloodshed and mayhem, his earliest memories are on the battlefield his father stabbing another man through the neck, blood splattering all over him like he was a demon hell bent on exterminating humanity, and there was Syrus who decapitated someone, but he never dwelled too much on it, until now. He had no story that was like Hitomi's about childish antics and trouble making, he was never treated as a child he was considered an adult at the age of six, despite being six he spent his days training and nights tending to his and his siblings' wounds. He'd rather battle Cho and a pack of those savages than rack his mind for something that wasn't brutal or disturbing. "I don't have many." He gave a short answer.

"You must have at least one." Hitomi pressed.

Haji resisted the urge to scowl at her instead he turned his head up to the ceiling so his hair hid his eyes. "Well... I guess I have one." Although it was a fonder memory he didn't exactly like that it occurred. But he didn't know if he should tell her or not, it may tarnish his image and if that happened she wouldn't take him serious. He did _not _want that. He looked back at Hitomi who nodded her head a few times waiting for him to continue, sighing as he rested his elbows on the ground he recounted the memory. "I think I was seven or eight I can't remember which exactly. Anyways, I was with my brother and sister our parents let us take the day off from training it was one of those days when we'd go to the cottage." He smiled for a brief moment. "We were there for a few months, my father would leave hours at a time leaving our mother and us there, of course there was no real danger. One of these days when he left my little sister made a cake, it was her first time she had mother's help but it still didn't go over too well," chuckling quietly he continued. "She ate four slices, my brother ate five, and my mother ate three. My sister being the lovely sibling that she is didn't take it too well and shoved a piece into my mouth..." Hitomi let out a quiet giggle, Haji the composed and aware shinobi who was her protector had a piece of cake shoved into his face by his adorable sister, that she had to see. "I got a little upset and while I was yelling she shoved two more in my mouth."

"Sounds like loving sister."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes slightly, he hoped she was alright.

"Well, we can go." Hitomi said with a soft smile.

Haji inhaled deeply, holding it then exhaled smoothly as he looked up at the blue sky it was unusually clear but he was thankful for the fresh air and not the stale cave air. How Hitomi spent hours in there at a time when she was growing up he couldn't begin to guess but was glad to be out finally. The hot spring worked wonders on his feet he rarely had the luxury of being able to relax so thoroughly normally he was on the move if it wasn't a mission it was training if it wasn't that it was going over strategies with his units, but he didn't complain things had to get done. He would rather be on the move than having to deal with paper work and documents like his brother more often than not Syrus didn't look the least bit happy when he had a stack to go through.

Hitomi glanced down the mountain she climbed up with little difficulty feeling her heart drop to her stomach, she was hundreds of feet above of the ground if she had to guess maybe two hundred feet. This was always an issue when she came here and she was forced to take a different path that ate away at time, by the time she'd get back it would be almost dark and she would get yelled at for being so careless. She looked at Haji who was studying the drop intently, taking a step forward until he was at the very edge. "Ready when you are." He said plainly turning to look at her expectantly.

"Umm..." Hitomi fiddled with the sleeve of her yukata. "Could you carry me down?"

"Sure." He crouched down until his knees were parallel with the ground beneath him, "hop on." He didn't turn around to look at her as he spoke instead waited to feel her weight on his spine. Hitomi carefully saddled herself on wrapping her arms around his neck as he grabbed the back of her legs securely tucking them in at his sides, he stood to his full height pumping some chakra into his legs and feet to cushion the landing and absorb the impact more for Hitomi's sake than his. "Hang on tight." He instructed feeling her slender arms clench tighter, he smirked slightly as he jumped off of the cliff eliciting a scream of surprise from Hitomi. She wasn't used to this at all, that was why she took a different route home she hated heights with a passion but it helped that she knew which indents were what when she was climbing up, but this was no man's land.

_Pampered noble... _Haji thought smartly as he landed on the ground silently kicking up a cloud of dust around him that quickly dispersed outwards in a rippling wave. Hitomi at this point had her arms snaked around him like a vise grip trying to strangle him and her legs were wrapped around his waist trying to constrict him it was most amusing in this case, the jump wasn't _that _bad at least for him he jumped from greater heights than that when he was still in single digits. And here Hitomi was screaming like a little girl, the composed and mannered princess gone replaced by a shivering mess. "It's okay you can let go now." He said, that broke Hitomi from her stupor she almost gasped when she felt just how tight she was holding onto him. She quickly clambered off of his tall form and smoothed out her hem clearing her throat gently as she gathered her bearings.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly watching the marks on his neck fade, though he didn't seem fazed by her vise hold she still wanted to apologize. "But that is never going to happen again." She said frowning slightly as she looked him in the eyes, if she didn't know better she would think he enjoyed her screaming episode how dare he!

"As you wish princess, let's get going the sun is going to set sun we should be back in ten minutes give or take." Haji said stretching his senses to pinpoint any chakra signatures but found none, that was a relief if there was a fight he was sure Hitomi would faint or have a heart attack probably the latter and he didn't want that. Carrying her unconscious back into the village would not be a pretty picture especially for his image, he didn't need her father or mother saying something smart or ridiculous. He turned back to stare at Hitomi with a curt nod she walked to his side keeping pace with him as they began the trek back through the winding paths that led to dead ends and shaky platforms of rock that could collapse at any given time. Hitomi wanted to take a different route at first, but, It was better this way though, he knew where he was going and which spots to look for that hid any stealthy shinobi or natural predators.

_Hmm..._ He frowned as something smacked the back of his mind like a hammer, he looked from left to right for the source when several began to pop up like a swarm of ants. _Sixteen... _He narrowed his eyes well that was going to be a bit more than annoying how was he supposed to kill sixteen men in front of Hitomi? He was sure she'd shriek and even beg him to stop, foolish woman had no idea..

"Haji!" A gruff voice snarled from above crashing into the ground, with a start Hitomi jumped back eyes widening at the scene. "You didn't think you could really get rid of me did you?" There was so much arrogance in that tone, so much arrogance that shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Cho!" Haji snarled leveling a glare with the man and his unit. Of course he couldn't get rid of savages like these clowns they'd stick like a parasite no matter how hard you tried to scrub them off. "Didn't bring your mutts with you this time, instead you brought some clowns instead worse than those dogs."

"You bastard!" One shouted about sixteen years old, gnashing his canines threateningly.

"H-Haji who are they?" Hitomi asked taking another step back seeing the malice in those sharp eyes, all of them directed at her. _What did I do to deserve a nasty look like that? _She thought frowning slightly as she looked at Haji who's face was set in a scowl his eyes glowering at the pack in front of them.

"Inuzuka." He hissed, ice in his voice as he stepped in front of her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her until she was pressed against his back. Normally she would object such a thing even if it was from her protector she wanted her freedom more than anything else, but this time she'd agree. She blinked over his shoulder, feeling her stomach knot with dread and fear as the air grew thick with something she couldn't place. "Stay behind me princess whatever you do stay behind me." He said seriously, grabbing the hilt of his sword drawing it smoothly.

"Funny," Cho commented as he raised his cleaver slamming the tip into the ground. "Give the princess over and I'll spare you a gruesome death." He grinned when Haji's eyes narrowed to slits and he didn't move an inch. "There's a high price for her pretty little head and I'm going to cash in."

_What?! _Hitomi's eyes rolled behind her head for a moment but a small tug from Haji brought her back. They wanted her head? Not just a figure of speech, but they were going to decapitate her and carry her beautiful face around as a treasure!? Why, she couldn't remember ever seeing someone like Cho or the men surrounding him like a pack of rabid beasts getting ready to attack, she wasn't as stuck up as the rest of her family but she wouldn't even give Cho the time of day he looked way too unkempt and gnarly for her taste, those eyes that brewed with malice and those canines that belonged on dog. No way in the seven hells would she even talk to him, he was bad news in all capitals. "Why?" She croaked barely keeping her composure from the overwhelming pressure surrounding her, her knees wanted to buckle but she remained strong for her image and pride if nothing else.

"Not that I have to answer a pompous bitch like you." Cho spat frowning at her. "But like I said before your head is worth quite a bit."

"That's enough!" Haji snapped, his outburst sending a chill down her spine. "You're not going to touch a single hair on Princess Hitomi." He crouched his legs settling into a loose stance ready for an attack or to spring forward and pierce one of these idiots through the chest.

"Are you going to kill them?" Hitomi sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Listen to me." Haji said voice low and almost threatening. "Those men want you dead. They will drag you back to their compound chop off your head and let their ninken eat your scraps and not in that order. If you want to live stay behind me."

"O-Okay."

_I can't use any ninjutsu with Hitomi in the radius... So I'll need to use speed to my advantage let them attack and counter. Sixteen men in his unit counting Cho, he's serious... _Haji deliberated his next scheme holding his murderous gaze with Cho's, with a clicking sound made from his tongue Cho signaled the attack. Dozens of men ran forward or leapt up and above to the small rocky perches but all had one goal in mind. Hitomi's eyes filled with fear as one man nose dived right for her, sword pointed forward she struggled to find her voice to scream but it hitched in her throat.

"GAHH!" A chorus of screams reverberated against her ear drums followed by a loud splashing sound, she opened her eyes gasping at the headless body just a few feet away from her blood draining steadily from the stump, but she had no reprieve in the mayhem as several snarls that shook her core echoed off of the rocky terrain. Haji dodged a swipe for a kunai using the opening to plunge his sword through the soft of the attacker's neck yanking it out swiftly paying no heed to the geyser of blood that erupted from the wound, he was already stabbing at two who tried to attack from the side one done away with by a clean swipe Haji's blade slicing off the top part of the attacker's skull exposing the mush of his brain, he grabbed Hitomi by the waist leaping back and away from Cho and three more that jammed their swords through the solid ground splitting it in every direction for several meters.

Haji reacted in a flash thrusting his sword forward, piercing it through a man's mouth just as he was about to utter his jutsu, Hitomi shrieked at the sight but he didn't hear her over the screaming in his head, his senses flaring every few seconds like a wildfire. Cho snarled pointing in several directions attacking head on as his men dispersed. Haji gripped the hilt even tighter swinging it up and to the side in a long slash, blood splashed onto him from above as three men dropped to the ground writing in agony as they struggled to stop the meter long gashes in their necks or torsos to no avail, two more attacked and met the same fate both losing their heads as their bodies hit the ground with a wet thump. "Bastard!" Cho roared swinging his much larger sword forward, Haji redirected his attack blocking the attack in the nick of time, his feet sliding back in the ground as he held off the blow, "Damn you Haji!" He roared pushing even more chakra into his arms completely over taking Haji. With unbelievable speed he snatched Hitomi jumping back again just before the cleaver crashed into the ground splitting it into clean halves at the base of his blade, with another blinding thrust Haji punctured the throat of another attacker shifting his hands to the sides and launching him into a nearby perch leaving him to slide down leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Hitomi clenched her eyes shut trying to shut out the screams of agony and tearing flesh. How could this go so terribly wrong? She just wanted to show Haji her favorite place to come and reflect whenever there was too much on her mind, she didn't want this... So much carnage and death, blood coated the ground spreading like a virus where they once stood from the headless bodies, she silently thanked Haji for moving away despite knowing it was more to dodge the attack and keep her safe rather than her dislike of seeing so much blood. _Why am I so stupid? _She asked herself mentally in a shout as she clenched her eyes shut tighter hanging onto the back of his kimono for dear life. Her parents always did say she'd find herself in trouble but she never thought it would be like this, these men wanted her dead wanted to kill her and it was just for amusement and money. She choked out a sob as she buried her face in the back of his kimono.

"H-Haji-san are you alright?" She asked just barely in a pained whisper.

"I should be asking you that Hitomi-san." Haji retorted as he sucked in a breath of oxygen watching Cho and who survived the ferocious attack regroup just a few meters in front of him. The fight lasted for ten minutes so far and was intense the Inuzuka attacked in packs and though it appeared to be an unorganized swarm of savages it was the exact opposite in fact they were organized and each had a goal in mind that was specific. Even more cunning was the fact they would all sync in a strategy with a simple look or sound, clucks and clicks of the tongue something he didn't understand, but that wasn't going to faze him. Hitomi was in his care and he would make sure she wasn't harmed. Hitomi nodded her head briefly against his back, that's all he needed.

_He's always hard to deal with... _Cho mused with more than a hint of anger. _So damn observant and quick, but he is the second in command. _Cho nodded to himself, attacking directly wasn't going to work in his favor and dispersing like the usually did was yielding no desirable results he'd just counter in the space of time it took to dodge or block, and despite his men landing small cuts it wasn't going to be enough to slow him down. _I refuse to retreat a second time! I will not!_

_Looks like I have no choice. _Haji thought shifting his stance, turning his head just slightly so he could see Hitomi. "Go in my pocket there's a bomb in there when I give you the sign throw it at them."

"A-A bomb.." Hitomi whispered fright consuming her face. "That'd kill us both."

"Not quite, just trust me." Haji said bringing his leg back by an inch. Hitomi subtly dug into his hakama pockets feeling something round and about the size of a golf ball, she quickly grabbed it shifting her head into her sleeve looking with uncertainty between her protector and her attackers, she wanted to buckle down on her knees and cry seeing so much death and carnage but that wasn't possible at this moment.

Haji jumped forward letting out a battle cry as he yanked Hitomi along getting a squeal of surprise from the princess. He kept his eyes forward, his blade whistling through the air as he neared his target, Cho. "Surround him!" He ordered in his gruff voice lunging forward with his cleaver at his hip. Hitomi's eyes flicked in all directions the fear never leaving her features as she seen a particular nasty looking sword aimed for her neck.

"Now." Haji said pulling her up and to the side, Hitomi closed her eyes tight throwing down the bomb not seeing its results. Cho and the rest of men wailed in agony as they inhaled the fumes. Some coughed violently spitting harshly onto the ground while others scratched at their noses and necks unable to deal with the burning pain in their nasal cavities. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Haji's neck as she felt the wind rush passed her, she hardly felt his strong arm supporting her legs with little trouble as he took off in a sprint careful not to inhale the fumes.

Hitomi sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the slightly jarring impact of him landing smoothly twisting gravel and pebbles under his feet from his momentum. She didn't let go of his neck, it was like her safety blanket no he was her safety blanket his presence was like a curtain wrapping around her fragile body and mind soothing her, slowly she cracked her eyes open coming face to face with Haji. "W-What was that?" She asked ten different emotions pouring into her voice at once as she loosened her grip.

"Ghost and Cayenne peppers." Haji answered quickly as he lowered her to her feet, helping her balance as she gathered her bearings. "Inuzuka have strong noses, their sense of smell is impeccable. Their greatest advantage and weakness." Haji continued glancing at his sword that was dripping with blood, with a quick flick of his wrist he cleared the substance before it began to rust his weapon sheathing it slowly.

"W-Wow I don't know what to say..." Hitomi was breathless staring into his eyes. Was she ever glad she had Haji.

Ignoring her surprise he began to slip off his kimono, catching the curious look on Hitomi's face as he revealed his bare torso. "In case they caught onto your scent this will replace it with mine, it should be enough until we get back." He explained undaunted by her eyes looming over his form, she bit her bottom lip hoping he didn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks. She'd seen a lot of men, many suitors came far and wide for her hand in marriage but none could come close to Haji his thick mane of hair, chiseled body, and his desire to protect her. She never meant such a person until now, he wasn't too big or too skinny and there were some scars on his torso but she wouldn't expect nothing less from a shinobi. _He's perfect... _She thought.

"Let's go." Haji said as he slid it on her torso smoothing out the collar and sleeves, good thing he didn't get blood on it. Hitomi nodded dumbly clearing her throat gently as she walked by his side comfortable to stay silent so he didn't catch onto her sudden attraction for him or her hurricane of emotions and thoughts that were tearing her apart on the inside.

"Aren't you going to cover up?" She'd prefer if he didn't but it was polite to ask she didn't want him to freeze or catch a cold just because of her.

"I'm fine." Haji answered. "I can just put it back on when we get back to your village, for now you can wear it." He said bluntly as if it was obvious and Hitomi should have never questioned it. With a small nod and smile Hitomi adjusted herself inside of it for its length, she was a lot shorter than Haji, and continued to walk in peaceful silence although she struggled to fight off the blush on her face whenever she looked at him or he turned to look at her.


	5. Home Sweet Home

"That's easy to say... But then who will take revenge for all the loved ones we've lost? They'd roll in their graves if we just let bygones be bygones..."

Itama Senju

* * *

It was another one of those days.

Yuko sighed softly, reclining back against trunk tree on her private training field, her body carefully balanced on the branch. Sweat ran down her temples and between her eyes forcing her to wipe them suddenly every few seconds. She was dressed in her regular training clothes loose fitting pants and a tight fitting top kept together with a white sash, her hair as always kept in a low ponytail. It was an amazing feeling to feel her heart race, her blood rush with vigor as she focused on her task of improving. No feelings, no thoughts held her back or distracted her, this was the only way to get rid of all of those thoughts and feelings. And she couldn't be any happier at the moment. A cool breeze drifted by ruffling the leaves in front of her and cooling her sweat drenched face, she stretched out feeling her sore muscles lengthen contracting and relaxing, it was a liberating feeling.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been at it multiple targets were speared through by shuriken and kunai some of them holding dozens of shuriken and kunai while others were smoldering ashes on the unfortunate end of her katon techniques. She hadn't been called for a mission in quite a while at first she minded the gesture. Didn't she already prove herself capable as a kunoichi? She went to hell and back and back again for a visit and she was hardly acknowledged. But, now she didn't mind at all it gave her time to herself and she didn't know a better way to pass time than training. So far the hyoton was escaping her completely she needed to form water and wind before she could eve get started on the actual technique. But she doubted she could form water that just wasn't something the Uchiha were adept in whether it was intentional or not the chance was too slim, while wind on the other hand was more obtainable. But it was extremely hard to control. So she set that aside and worked on her shurikenjutsu for hours on end using dozens if not hundreds of home made targets.

Another breeze shifted through the area, this time making her shiver slightly as she could feel her body beginning to cool down the sweat drying ever so slowly and in the process keeping her comfortable and not panting hot like she was before. _What's the use of having this scroll if I can't even use the technique? _She questioned herself as she let a soft sigh escape her lips. Taking it back was out of the question and she was sure as hell not going to get rid of it. _Damn it I have to get this... But how...? _She didn't know where to begin with water and that was the basis of the hyoton from what she gathered and deduced which made enough sense, ice was a form of water. _I have to learn how to use this... _She sighed loudly forcing the thought to pass.

Her father trained her in every aspect even a little bit of medical ninjutsu, but she took a liking to kenjutsu and most of her training consisted of the katon something that came naturally and shurikenjutsu which she was adept in, but nothing was like wielding a sword.

"Ah, there you are!" That familiar voice echoed around her, the only voice that could give her goosebumps and take her breath away at the same time. "What are you doing all the way up there?"

Izuna-sama." She ventured her way to the edge of the branch peeking her head out of the leaves with a small frown. How did you find me?" She never once seen Izuna come in here or anyone else for that matter not even Madara ventured in here. Well she couldn't recall at least and she would spend hours here so she thought she had it well scouted. This was her sanctuary the one private place she could go and release all of her pent up feelings. She couldn't help but feel like he was intruding.

"I see you've been training." He said with some excitement, his eyes gazing around the field some small flames still dying out.

"Yes." Yuko nodded completely ignoring the fact he didn't answer her two questions.

"Need someone to spar with?" He asked smirking slightly. "I warn you I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Yuko laughed quietly shaking her head. "Not now I'm burnt out." Where was he three hours ago? _All because I'm a girl well... _She frowned slightly, Izuna could be a real smart ass and she was beginning to think it was intentional.

"Here I was getting excited." Izuna sighed obnoxiously as he stood in the shade looking up at her with those black orbs. "Come down here."

"What's going on Izuna-sama?" Yuko asked, her body already moving down without her conscious thought.

"You're needed." He replied with a dry tone.

"For?" She asked as she landed on the grass solidly but winced her sore bones aching in protest. _Maybe I pushed it a little too far... _She thought with a sheepish expression.

Izuna was quiet for a moment, he glanced at her. "Mikito-san wants to speak with you at this moment. So come don't want to keep her waiting."

"Oh..." Yuko frowned slightly. She had no misgivings about the older woman, but she wondered what she could want. After all she was a clan leader and well Yuko she was just one person. When did she become so important? She frowned again, it was a strange feeling. "I wonder for what? Maybe another mission..." She murmured to herself, she would admit taking another mission sounded exciting.

"Stop frowning." Izuna said, he had been observing her for a moment. "You're much too cute to get wrinkles."

Yuko opened her mouth to respond, but any words froze in her chest. She didn't know what to say to that, a faint blush spread across her face as she looked at anything but Izuna. The ground was really interesting there were a lot of little pebbles and if she looked carefully there was a big spider. Yuck. She decided to look at her feet.

* * *

It seemed common now, that whenever she would enter the office with these two in it, tension was thick and she could almost taste it. But, she couldn't really hold it against either of them what shinobi was totally trusting? She laughed quietly as the thought passed, no shinobi, and if there was a such thing it was fickle at best. Mikito looked pleased to see Yuko as if she wouldn't have really come, Madara looked at the trio impassively. _Okay... _Yuko squirmed slightly feeling the intense stares all on her, and Izuna.. His stare had to be the most intense of them all, or was it? She raised her head looking at him, her assumptions were right it was the most intense.

"Yuko. It's good to see you." Mikito said breaking the silence tension like a knife.

Yuko simply nodded not sure what to say, or if to say anything at all. "As it is you."

"Moving on," Madara said testily leaning forward resting his elbows on his desk. "You've got a choice to make."

"A choice?" She echoed blinking a few times, confusion written plainly on her face.

"I won't mince words so I'll get right to it." Mikito said her voice serious for once and not relaxed and almost serene. "I'd like you to come with me back to my compound. You have the hyoton scroll, but no one can help you master it here," she didn't mention everyone used fire jutsus, "Although I don't know the actual technique I can help you in certain aspects that could be escaping you at the moment. And my sister will also help in aspects that could be escaping you, but I won't force you to come with me if you choose not to." Mikito added with slight firmness to her voice, she didn't want to Yuko to feel pressured about the entire situation there was no need for knee jerk decisions. She seen the almost pensive expression on the young woman's face, "I won't rush you to make your choice. I can't say how long you'll be gone, there's missions and things of that nature that you may have to take."

Yuko sighed mentally if she was asked this a few months before she would have jumped at the chance to leave the compound. It's not like she was well liked or anyone talked to her, she was an outcast and her appearance hammered that point. No one would believe she was half Uchiha, they'd guess an Uzumaki or maybe just a civilian. But now, she glanced at Izuna taking in his handsome appearance, his long ponytail resting over his right shoulder, those eyes with so much light observed her keenly. _I don't know... _She said to herself, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be separated from Izuna she wasn't sure what they were but she didn't want to be away from him. _Why would he care any how if I leave...? _

"This was your idea," Madara said with slight exasperation. He looked annoyed and displeased with how things were going so far, while he couldn't complain he wanted things to pick up. He had documents to fill out, supplies to gather, and soon Senjus to kill.

"It'd be good for experience," Izuna added in with a shrug trying to sound casual. "And Mikito-san already offered. I wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to learn something new." That was one thing he was proud of, while most shinobi weren't concerned with knowledge if it didn't have to do with jutsus he invested his time into it. He read in his spare time always learning something new, even if he couldn't do it himself he could formulate plans to counter it, adapt and survive.

"How long will I be gone?" Yuko asked after a few silent moments looking at Mikito with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say two years the least." Mikito answered.

_Two years... _Yuko resisted the urge to widen her eyes, she couldn't show such a reaction in front of strong shinobi. Two years she'd be gone for two years... She looked at Izuna again, he looked completely detached of the prospect of her being gone that long. Her heart clenched and her stomach knotted usually these decisions didn't effect her so but a part of her didn't wish to leave. That small part wanted to stay for Izuna, but like he mentioned she was going to be trained and she couldn't pass that up. She always wanted to learn more and get stronger she trained twice as hard as anyone to be acknowledged and she was now that she was a kunoichi, she was one of the few women, and fewer in the Uchiha to break the mold. But at this point she forgot about that. "I..."

"Just make a decision." Madara said with a small frown sighing quietly as he rested the side of his head on his palm.

Yuko ignored the hammering in her chest as she steadied her thoughts. Izuna's gaze was like a knife stabbing through her, it wasn't painful but she felt... Naked. But, she did have the scroll and it would be a waste and a shame to let it go to waste, and her challenging side demanded that she master it. Of course she'd leave it for her kid, if she had one, that's what one thought that wasn't entering her mind at the moment, everything but was flooding like a torrent. "I'll go..." She said her voice above a whisper, though she didn't look defeated just drained.

"Are you sure?" Mikito asked eyes observing her carefully.

"She said yes." Madara cut in before things would get further delayed and closing this meeting. He was satisfied, he acquired information about the Senju's newest allies although it wasn't units and divisions things of that nature and essentially a map of the Senju itself and their logistics. He didn't miss the ever so small frown on Mikito's face hearing his abrupt interjection, and he didn't care the meeting was done. The decision was made now it was time to move on.

"I'll go and pack what I have then." Yuko said, getting a couple nods she happily excused herself. Once out of the office she took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her brow and slowed her heart. When did making decisions get so hard?

"Hold on." She froze for a second turning her head watching Izuna exit the room. "I'll help."

"I don't wish to trouble you Izuna-sama." Yuko said slightly abashed.

"It's no trouble."

"But-"

"That is an order." He said firmly.

"Fine." Yuko said gesturing for him to follow, her heart beating erratically again.

* * *

The silence was a pleasure and the windy air blew his hair to the side. Haji felt a million times better, despite having a hangover. The splitting headache never left but it didn't get worse, it was just a dull pain. He glanced back checking the formation and Hitomi, as he expected she was in the middle huddled around them. They were already making good time back to the damiyo's estate, he figured another day and they'd be there. He could be there by tonight, but he was considerate of Hitomi. Though she didn't complain and that was a surprise given they haven't stopped for a good five hours.

Then he felt something, his hair on the back of his neck pricked up. It was faint on the edge of senses, it must have been suppressed chakra. He frowned slightly as the silence from before became deafening and thick. He looked at Tsugi, the older man nodded not liking the tense silence either though he wasn't the best sensor nin he was more than proficient but it was hard to say since this was just so faint.

Minutes crept by feeling like hours, every step was careful and precise. Hitomi glanced around, the tense atmosphere not going unnoticed by her. Her curiosity always got the better of her, and recently she had the privilege of seeing first hand where it could lead her. For that fact and that one alone she stayed quiet, she trusted Haji at this point, though he was succinct and incisive at this point that was like a blanket comforting her.

A man with messy black hair rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, his eyes tracing his surroundings. He could have sworn he heard a twig snap just a few feet away. He glanced out the corner of his eye, eyes widening as a sword shot forward, followed by a hand. He tried to scream, but choked unable to sputter up the blood from his throat.

Haji looked at their surroundings, it was more vegetative filled with tall and strong trees with lush undergrowth. It was a surprise seeing such an environment in a mountainous region consisting of a maze of paths leading in any direction. It was a keen safety measure in preventing attacks more often than not the divisions would get lost in the span of a few hours, in a few days they'd be preyed on by the natural predators that roamed this terrain, a few weeks later their bodies would be almost gone scavenged by the bugs, vultures, and crows. But he was fond of his homeland, it could be pride it's where his roots were cemented but everything was more vibrant the weather being warm throughout the year, very hot in the summer.

"Tsugi, you hear that?" Hesui asked in a whisper, just loud enough so the man could hear it.

"No." He said his tone emotionless.

Another man looked to the side, his eyes darting up seeing a flash of gleaming steel and his vision shift and split into halves.

Haji stopped in his tracks, looking back. "Give me a headcount."

Tsugi looked through the group. "Fifthteen.

"We lost two." He whispered his lips curling into a thin line as a low growl escaped the back of throat.

"Haji-sama." Hesui said his eyes slightly wide as they focused forward.

Said man turned his head, looking forward his own eyes narrowing filling with disdain. He gripped the handle of his hilt. recognizing the figure in front of him, he should have known it was only a matter of time before they'd clash. But he was almost hoping it'd be after he got back, but things never went as planned and a good shinobi always adapted. "Souji..." He growled.

Souji shot forward, taking long strides as he closed the gap between them. Haji quickly shouted out orders, Souji was quick to act slashing up starting from his hip, he felt the familiar resistance of flesh and bone but it vanished as fast as it came followed by the splatter of blood, he jumped back avoiding at least a dozen shuriken that pierced several inches into the ground. Three more men charged forward, swords already in motion, Souji was already in mid swing when the first attack came. He cut through the man's neck, the now convulsing body tumbling to the side and falling to the ground. He needed to be quick, Subatsu were blitz fighters constantly pushing and pressing.

His sword gleamed through the distance between them, the first slash cut through the man's neck carving to the bottom of his hip. Souji planted his front foot on the ground, spinning to the side as he yanked his sword out from the wound. He heard the loud pop of his sword cleaving through the armor and cutting through flesh splattering out pints of blood, the man gagged dropping to the ground. He pressed his attack, colliding blades with Hesui and another man, he clenched his teeth pushing forward. Hesui pressed his hand on the front of his hilt, his feet digging into the ground as he barely held back the attack, he grunted stumbling back. Souji capitalized on the moment, swinging his sword forward slashing across the man's neck, blood sprayed for a few feet away from the falling body.

"No..." Hitomi brought a hand to her mouth, horror stricken eyes as she looked at the carnage in front of her. Six, six men were taken out in less than five minutes. She felt the knots return to her stomach, the memory of Cho and his pack aiming to kill her plainly, she never felt such a powerful killing intent before. And then she seen Haji carving a path through bodies and leaving their corpses behind as stepping stones.

"Tsugi!" Haji shouted, quickly drawing his sword, swinging to the side blocking Souji's slash from the side. Hitomi felt air rush passed her face forcing her to squint, the stench of blood filled her nostrils, retching her stomach. She forced herself to look, shocked to see herself inches from Souji and Haji pushing against each other's blades with clenched teeth, their eyes almost flaring with hatred. Hitomi swallowed hard seeing the sword sword held by Souji dripping with blood from the top. "Hesui!"

"On it!" Tsugi said in reply, wrapping an arm around Hitomi's waist and leaping forward and to the side completely evading Souji. He looked back seeing the corpses of his comrades, there were always casualties in war. But he couldn't shake the pang of anger he felt, watching Souji move with dizzying speed stabbing and slashing through heads, shoulders, and even cutting through armor. "The rest of you, follow me!" Tsugi adjusted Hitomi so she was on his back, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, letting out a yelp as he took off on a narrow path.

Haji slid his foot forward, pressing up pushing the blade away, his feet leaving imprints in the ground. He looked around him not exactly pleased, but still glad that the rest of his men kept moving. There was no reason for them to die so needlessly, Souji was quick and agile he could close the gap in the blink of an eye and his sword was already in motion. "Funny seeing you here, Souji." Haji said his eyes narrowed as he shifted his stance, keeping his sword slightly parallel to his knees.

"Futon! Houboku Tora!" Instead of a verbal response, Souji slammed his hands together in the dragon seal his shoulders shaking as the air around them began to pick up in density and speed. It was unnoticeable at first just a light breeze in the barren mountain range, but then it began to increase and become more vigorous. Tree leaves were pushed and yanked, the winds cutting through the leaves as the branches gave with the ferocious winds, Souji clenched his teeth. This move required a lot of concentration, and normally he wouldn't start with this specific technique, but he was fighting Haji, who was cunning just as much as he was incisive.

Haji held his ground, although some sweat ran down the side of his head. There was a moment of shock as he felt the ground rumble from a step. In front of him stood a Tiger, it looked like a real Tiger aside there was no orange smooth fur with a staccato of black stripes running down the length of the body and the tail. No this was completely made from wind, it's glowing green eyes piercing straight into his own. It was well larger than an actual Tiger if he had to guess it was about twelve feet in length with paws well over the size of a good sized boulder. He narrowed his eyes, focusing a large amount of chakra into his legs he sped to the side. _He's starting with that jutsu..._ A small frown creased on his angular face, Souji normally didn't use this move unless he was clearly outnumbered, a small smirk graced his face. _I see..._ His hair flew in every direction as a great pressure swept completely around him, but focused on the front, he swayed to the side watching the paw shoot passed him and rip through the ground, each claw making its own gouge in the earth, large pieces of rock and compacted dirt showered the entire area in front of the tiger.

**CLANG! KRING! CLANG!**

Blades gleamed, glared, and beamed in a spectacle. Both shinobi danced across the ground, blades gleaming and stabbing through the air and space around them, their speed was amazing and their technique was polished from years of training and battle experience. Their speed would dazzle Olympic sprinters and make them turn blue with envy, and their swiftness was nothing to scoff at; Souji was fast in his own right, but not as fast as Haji, but he made up for that with the power and placement of his direct slashes, each move was parried or blocked and returned with a follow up that was twice as deadly. It would appear that they were having sport with one another, each attempting to one up the other, but it wasn't so friendly or casual.

Haji flipped back, evading the straight stab executed by Souji, the ground cracked and spluttered under the force of the attack. But Souji didn't stop, with a quick pivot he continued his stab turning it into a slash, dirt flew up for several meters as he made a tense arc in the ground, _The bottom of his sword.._ Haji noted to himself mentally, not letting the shower of dirt and small rocks distract him from the actual target, his eyes widened, slashing forward he blocked the gleaming sword, his bones vibrated for a moment, pumping chakra into his arms and legs; his feet dug into the ground until they made purchase, and just as swiftly he pushed forward and to the side breaking the contact between them. Souji jumped, sliding back for a few inches until he stopped.

"I happened to be around." Souji quipped after a few silent moments, Haji in turn chuckled quietly for a moment before crouching into a more offensive stance.

"You were never one for small talk."

Souji only narrowed his eyes, lunging forward, his sword already carving through the air.

* * *

Tsugi steadily began to slow his pace from an all out sprint to a slow walk, he covered a lot of ground in little time. Hesui was to his right, the rest of his men that were living were behind him in a tight formation and Hitomi was in between the Hesui and Tsugi. He could feel the battle from a distance away, but not anymore he was well ahead of Haji, and that didn't exactly please him. He'd never doubt his skills or prowess in battle, but he was like a son to Tsugi, he even taught Haji bits of kenjutsu under the watchful eye of his father. But an order is an order and he wasn't going to let his emotions get the better of him. He felt a pang of relief as he seen the terrain change from barren mountain ranges to more cliff like terrain.

"We should be there in about... Three hours." Hesui announced, looking at Hitomi with a blank but studious face.

Hitomi nodded with a small smile, in truth despite seeing more bloodshed and splatter than she liked to in one day, she felt safe with Haji and Tsugi. It wasn't a romantic thing, more of a unspoken trust. Though he said it is his duty to see that she is safe and unscathed, he could easily leave her for dead multiple times since she had been in his care. And Tsugi didn't need to comfort or assure her in subtle ways while they were running, she was shaking mess and at one point she swore she was sobbing.

"Thank you Hesui-san." She said, her voice quiet. "We weren't supposed to be back for another day.." Hitomi didn't realize until now just how fast Tsugi was running, she was clinging on for her life yes, but the gravity of it caught up now. "Which reminds me I do have a question."

"Ask away." Tsugi said with a casualness despite just the dire situation hours ago.

"How can you run so fast and see everything so perfect while you are?" Hitomi asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. It was amazing, shinobi were truly amazing. She heard rumors and talks but never experienced meeting one until just several weeks ago.

"Well, we're a bit special." Hesui said a small smile gracing his face, it was the first time she seen any emotion on his besides being calm and observant. Which didn't count. "But, we shinobi are trained as early as three years old to hone our senses, it the basics really." Hesui shrugged there was no need for a history lesson his clan, or any other clan just the same.

"What he means is that we learn quicker and can grasp jutsus easier." Tsugi said giving a small piece of the truth but not the entire truth. He wasn't in fact lying but no shinobi gave up everything especially information.

"I see..." Hitomi felt a pang of guilt, maybe it was from the flash of memories of the battle hours ago. Seeing the men that have been protecting her just get cut down and reduced to bleeding corpses or just the sum of this entire ordeal but she felt bad. If she listened to Haji and left the same day as they had come to her village all of this could have been avoided and no one would have died because of her.

"Things happen as they should." Tsugi said his eyes trained on her seeing her eyes fluttering every few seconds.

"Their will be mourned for but not regretted." Hesui said nodding up ahead. "I can see the gates we're making good time. Mission success wouldn't you say?"

Tsugi simply nodded, he felt deja vu. Just several hours ago Haji wanted this entire thing over with, and despite his usual optimistic outlook he wanted to get this mission done. The news of them moving closer to the Senju made him anxious.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Izuna asked as he leaned comfortably against the front room wall his arms crossed over his chest. He had been here for a few hours now, he wasn't sure why he bothered sticking around. He could be doing a million different things instead of entertaining this red hair half breed, but she interested him. She was so strange, she was easily flustered and that was somewhat amusing it made for good teasing on his part. Yuko had gathered all of her things but she insisted on cleaning the place up.

"Yeah." Yuko said succinctly as she wiped off the table that was in the center of the next room, wiping the top of her brow she threw her small bag over her shoulders and sauntered towards the front room where Izuna was waiting. "I'm done cleaning too."

Izuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now he wasn't a messy person but he wasn't a clean freak, he could say his place wouldn't be this clean without the maids. He didn't have time for cleaning and making sure everything was spotless, and unlike his brother he wasn't a perfectionist. But he was still competitive and maybe it was that one factor that made him even more competitive. Madara was a battle genius but Izuna would always surpass him in the affairs of the heart, just like he was going to prove right now. "So, you're really going to leave?"

Yuko looked like a dear caught in headlights, his tone and those eyes. She shook herself from the paralysis and nodded her head a few times. "Yes, and it would be a good opportunity. Just as you said Izuna-sama." Yuko said trying not to sound defensive, and hope she didn't. She didn't want to leave but Izuna helped open her eyes, she had him here but that was it and though she wasn't sure what they were at the moment she knew her heart would yearn for him while she was gone, and that was one feeling she never experienced and didn't want to.

Izuna nodded, an easy smile on his face as he closed the distance between them sucking the air from her lungs as he did so. Yuko just stared at his chest, she could see the muscles bulging underneath. He wasn't massive but he was very lean and muscular. _Get a grip! _She shouted to herself mentally feeling her cheeks burning from her train of thought. "I see, I understand." Izuna said casually, it was so nonchalant and Yuko felt like she had to explain.

"I want to get stronger, I _need _to get stronger." She said her voice firm and unwavering. Whether Izuna wanted to play that tone like she was inconsiderate or he was just joking she didn't care not on this point. Strength was the one thing she was always wanted next to being acknowledged not being signaled out just because she was a little different. It's what she spent hours of inhumane training obtaining and those hours when her father trained her until she couldn't move an inch, it was everything.

"Hmmmm.." Izuna hummed to himself as a small smirk graced his face. "Are you loyal to me and my brother?"

"Absolutely!" Yuko replied without hesitation.

"And me, alone?"

"Of course!"

Izuna's smirk grew as he wrapped an around her small waist drawing her close until their lips were inches apart and they were looking into the other's eyes. Yuko felt her heart skip several beats and beat so hard it felt like it was going to burst from her chest, she knew Izuna had to feel it beating against his toned chest since she could feel it in her throat. Izuna looked so serene so peaceful, it took her breath away, for being the second in command he didn't have that cold demeanor like his brother. He inhaled her scent, inching closer. Yuko blinked her eyes once feeling them widen and her mouth open slightly as shock and a keen excitement rushed through her veins. "Promise me something."

Yuko gulped, taking a steady soft breath. "Anything." Her voice a mere whisper.

Izuna held her tighter. "Promise me that you will let no man touch you, or do this to you." His voice was a whisper as he meant her lips. He felt his heart beat wildly and he mashed her lips with his own, nibbling on them until she allowed him access to her mouth and he began to dance his tongue with her own. Yuko felt an unbearable heat rush through her starting from the pit of her stomach stretching all the way to her finger tips that grabbed a handful of Izuna's hair. She moaned into his mouth as she felt one hand rest on her breast. He broke the kiss, Yuko gasped from shock and for breath as her shoulders shook and her chest heaved. Izuna took steady breaths feeling his heart flutter at her visage; her hair was out of the ponytail thanks to him and went to the middle of her back with some strands hovering over those bright eyes, so bright that they took his breath away. "Promise me Yuko."

"I-I promise Izuna-sama." She breathed out. "I should go."

"No, stay." Izuna held her close.

* * *

Yuko wasn't sure what to feel. She felt a thousand different emotions coursing through her like her own blood. There was happiness, something bright that made her stomach turn. It was a welcoming feeling, it embraced her and folded around her. But there was another feeling as well, regret? No it couldn't be regret, it was more fear of the unknown, fear of the future. She would be leaving the compound, a compound said to be indestructible. Madara invested so much time and effort into the defenses that this place was like a fort, while many compounds were one would skimpy, the Uchiha compound was dense. She hadn't said a word since he kissing session with Izuna, and she honestly didn't know w_hy _he did kiss her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy every second of it.

She stayed a few paces behind Izuna, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She had memories, she could see herself running through the very same street or side paths, she remembered those glares. Those looks of disdain and disapproval. At that time she didn't understand why she received those looks, just that she did and she didn't particularly like it since she couldn't understand it. _What do I have here to stay for? _She asked herself in silence listening to twigs break under her sandals. She didn't include Izuna since that was just a... Confusing situation, they kissed and she was sure she was developing feelings but then again she wasn't used to this. All she had was Izuna, she held back a humorless chuckle. Her own kinsmen despised her, all except for one.

She wondered what her father would think, he was strict beyond strict and didn't show her much affection. She was a kunoichi she didn't need to be coddled didn't want to be coddled but he was harsh as she pondered back on it. She grew up with a fixed routine she'd spend the majority of her day training and studying, she ate five meals and bathed three times, and was to bed by ten o clock and the process would repeat itself.

Of course there were changes, like her father would instruct her to study more, and at other times training would just take up her time. Training consisted of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and as an Uchiha naturally genjutsu. Ninjutsu training had to be the harshest next to taijutsu and kenjutsu, she wasn't allowed a break until she mastered the coming of age technique.

That she was proud of, and she mastered that by four to boot. Although it wasn't a giant fireball, she at least got the flames and shape right. Although at that age some would consider her coils not developed enough, or any kid her age.

"Hey, I have a question?" Izuna broke her out of her intense internal musings, she blinked once, twice, looking up at him. She grimaced slightly, she had never been in so much thought before, over something so simple. What she would do in a heartbeat before was turning into the greatest decision of her life, she already made up her mind but...

"I have an answer." Yuko said almost absently.

"Do you like my hair style?" He jabbed his thumb at his long and flowing ponytail. Yuko turned, staring at him for a long moment. He was beautiful, was one of the thoughts that entered her mind. His hair was spiky at the top like his brother's, but it was a lot more neat and looked silky smooth. She knew it was soft from grabbing a handful of it, then the thought came. _He's teasing me? _She wondered, though she knew it was true and it made her uncomfortable, she'd answer anyways.

"I think it fits you... Your're very handsome." She smiled before she knew what she was doing, for a moment Izuna saw her smile. A genuine smile, it was honest and not forced, but as fast as it came she covered it up. And he wouldn't say anything, but the image would stick with him forever.

He smiled tilting his head upward, acknowledging her compliment. Slowly a grin graced his face, it was mischievous. No wonder Mikito called him a troublemaker, Yuko looked at him her eyebrow raised. She was curious naturally, but waited for him to speak. "Want to hear a secret."

"Um, sure."

"My brother said, I looked ridiculous when he first seen it." He chuckled here, it was so carefree. "I disagree. Have you seen his hair?" Izuna laughed again, the image of his brother with that long spiky hair, it was beyond tangled and knotted. His response always was, Izuna my hair is the same, what's the big deal? Izuna could only shake his head, it was funny in a way, he was one of the strongest shinobi, and he said something like that. Did he look at himself in the mirror.

Yuko giggled quietly.

"So between me and you, he looks more ridiculous." Izuna stared at her, his eyes filling with mirth.

Yuko didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded with a small humorous smile. She didn't take Izuna do have a sense of humor, or what would be considered one. She wasn't sure how Madara would feel about that he just said. They walked in silence after that, Yuko staying a few strides behind Izuna as the neared the west wing, the tall and imposing building coming into view. She swallowed once, bracing herself mentally, this felt a lot more intense than it was, why, why was that?

She had no good memories, but still this place was her home...

She realized she was halfway to the building as she came out of internal musings. She spent a lot of time thinking lately and it wasn't during training or studying like she was accustomed to. It was for other things, like Izuna and the way he made her feel. How she felt her breath hitch every time he looked at her.

* * *

Mikito looked away from Madara, this man was something else. She was anticipating some reaction like this, the Uchiha were always weary and reclusive. They didn't have any friends, and relied of their strength, and theirs alone. Souji pointed that out when they first made their way to the compound that looked like a fort in the great distance. "They are Uchiha." Was Souji's simple response, it was hard to think that one surname regardless of who it belonged to could paint a picture of tens of thousands, perhaps millions of people. The Senju, hearing that name alone incited fear, same with the Uchiha just a whisper struck fear in even the most seasoned shinobi, her clan the Domou were called demons and some called them devils, the Subatsu were known as wolves, and some called them cannibals, that was just a few examples. Did she think she was a demon? No. A devil? Definitely not. If Ahiko was either of those two things, than she was the empress of the world. Ahiko was kind, too kind, empathetic and understanding; no way she was a demon.

Reading Madara was like trying to read a river, it flowed and escaped. He kept a tight lock on his emotions, he was an expert in suppressing even the most subtle change. Or perhaps he just lacked emotions, it wasn't uncommon for shinobi to be cold, but some were _cold _they killed even when it wasn't exactly necessary. Some clans segregated their own members, she could never think of doing such an atrocity to her clan. Every member was under her care, young, old, and withering, to do such a thing to your own kinsmen... Well, she wasn't going to make any progress with simple words, Madara was a man of action, words wouldn't be enough to persuade him. To gain his trust.

She knew of him and his brother, and the Senju brothers on reputation alone. In all her time as leader, and her entire life she never once encountered the Senju or Uchiha, however the Shimura clan, Sarutobi clan, and even the Hyuga clan she encountered more than once, and of course the Subatsu was a daily occurrence. The Hyuga were more trouble than they were worth, she remembered a battle she was in when her father was still leader. They lost three hundred men that day and half that amount in Kunoichis, it was a vicious battle but they won in the end forcing them into a retreat, but it wasn't worth the casualties. The Shimura clan, she encountered them more than she'd care for, the shadow clan was known for their versatility in chakra natures able to master as much as four.

"What are you plotting, Domou?" Madara asked, his eye narrowed slightly as he took in her image. She had been deep in thought, and if he wasn't so acute n watching her he would have missed the slight twitch in her brows. Her mouth turning into a thin line as she pursed her lips, her gleaming eyes dimming slightly almost as if they were in a haze.

"I was... Curious." Mikito said vaguely, turning her sights back on Madara. Rumors were just that rumors, but there was s_ome _truth in them. She felt a rush of excitement course through her, lava like blood in her veins that fueled her Katon. She'd have to see for herself, she was always a hands on type of person and let her actions talk more than her words. But she wasn't ignorant, and at times used her mouth to quell disputes. A good shinobi knew when to pick their fights, assess and attack. Get in and get out unscathed and onto the next battle, onto the next mission.

"Go on." Madara said, his expression didn't show it but he was curious. Mikito was a mystery inside of a mystery. She seemed composed, calm, kind, and intelligent but part of her seemed more prone. Human as it were. He glanced out the window, sensing his brother's chakra approaching he'd be here in another give or take fifth teen minutes. _Damn it Izuna... _Madara sighed mentally, he didn't want to think of what his brother could be doing. Not after that display just the other day. Izuna was going to have him neck deep with the council, who constantly breathed down his neck as it is.

"Let's spar. I have to see if you can watch my back." Mikito said, carefully choosing her words. She didn't think Madara would take her seriously, so she had to edge towards that competitive side of him. Whether it was because she was a woman or not she couldn't care less, this era was hard to live in as a strong woman, and in the future where her or Madara would be long dead; the world was suited for strong women. But, in this era, this moment it wasn't. "Feeble words won't sway your views so perhaps a demonstration of my skills is in order, wouldn't you agree Madara-san?" Mikito spoke with a pleasant tone, a smile reaching her face.

Madara felt something bubble from his center, irritation or something else... Was she questioning his skills, he was t_he _Madara Uchiha. He was feared and known throughout the land. And she was questioning him and his abilities, to watch her back? Why would he watch her back in the first place, they were allies yes. But she would pull her own weight he wasn't going to come running to the rescue if she got herself stuck in a bind. He smirked slightly, his eyes focusing on Mikito, with a small flare of chakra he felt the nerves in his eyes pulsate, his black irises turning into a crimson with three tomoes. "Very well, a test of skill is in order." He stood up swiftly from his seat, the motion reminding Mikito of perfection. "Some of my men think you're cocky for coming here by yourself. They find it insulting."

Mikito blinked once, tilting her head sideways. "It wasn't my objective to appear imposing." She replied in a honest manner, normally Madara would find things to exploit, the way the voice would change a tone by a few notes, sweat running down the side of the head, eyes darting. There were subtle, small things he watched for, and he couldn't find one in her explanation, and it annoyed him. Was she _that _honest? "I can handle myself, I felt no need to bring extra men or guards."

"Don't dwell on it." Madara said, gesturing for her to follow him. He lead her out of the building, the guards giving her curious, and some scornful looks. Nobody was seen to be so, so relaxed with Madara. Here he was leading her away from the building, it appeared both of them were getting along. Getting along well enough for her to be back. Mikito was fascinated with the compound, while her's was situated in a rain forest right by an enormous water fall, the Uchiha's wasn't. She seen flat dirt paths, leading to a maze of other paths, where her clan's housing was amongst the top of the trees, ground, and caves, Madara's looked like a small city, and while her compound did as well. It was still too moist, too hot, too lively with natural life to have the same layout. She leaned to the side, sliding through a growth of trees as Madara came to stop in an open field. Several of the targets were pierced with shuriken and kunai, but they wouldn't be needing them. "What's your preferred method of combat? I'd say ninjutsu won't be allowed in this." Madara said, looking at her with a sideways glance.

_I'd use my sword, but that's hardly even. I'll stick with taijutsu. _Mikito thought to herself as she carefully slid her sheathed sword from under her obi and set it down against a tree, taking a second look at it before walking just a few feet from Madara. She should have worn her trousers instead of hakama since her attack style revolved around her long legs and flexibility. She shook her head to the side pushing a few of her bangs from her line of vision, shifting down into a stance. "We'll stick with taijutsu." She said, spreading her feet apart slightly wider than before. Her father's method more often than not was taijutsu, she was trained extensively in hand to hand, before anything else. Her mother preferred kenjutsu, and used the silent killing method to perfection, she laughed silently, they were both opposites yet somehow they were stuck together.

"Taijutsu, eh?" Madara asked, a small smirk creasing on his lips as he settled into his own stance. It was much more different than Mikito's where her legs were spread wider, his were closer in proximity and both fists hovered around his ribs and the side of his face, where she kept one fist by her ribs and the other just a few inches from her face. Upon first glance neither of them could find a flaw in the other's form, even with his Sharingan he could find few openings to exploit, she was definitely more than just the composed woman he'd seen thus far.

And it began. Mikito shot forward, the gap becoming nonexistent between them. Her fist flew forward, aimed for his jawline, his Sharingan rotated. He ducked under the smallest gap between them, his feet sliding back as he put some distance between them, his foot lashing outwards in a sweeping kick. Mikito forced one foot to the ground, pivoting sharply, she slid passed his outstretched leg lashing out with a knee. Madara narrowed his eye, jumping up and flipping over Mikito, she snapped her head back, and just in time as she seen a gloved fist coming for her face. She moved her head to the side, feeling the wind gust passed her, Madara smirked changing his attack, elbow already moving forward. Mikito inhaled sharply, throwing out her own elbow meeting his head on, the impact cracked the ground under them forcing both of them back.

"Surprised?" Madara asked, his smirk back on full display.

She didn't respond verbally, instead she ran towards him throwing a right cross. Madara already seen the attack coming, moving his head away and to the side accordingly he lashed out with a punch. Mikito dodged, retracting her arm before he could snatch it, and lashed out with a spinning kick. Madara's eyes widened for a moment as she spun off of the ground her legs a whirlwind, one, three, six, nine, he grunted deflecting the last kick. Nine kicks in just one attack, he'd never heard of such a technique before, he slid back, springing forward his fist lashing out. This time Mikito widened her eyes, he increased his speed double, easily, wind rushed by her face as she ducked under the blow, swaying her head up and to the side swinging her fist upward. The uppercut was dodged swiftly by Madara, he attacked again this time with a barrage of punches. Mikito returned the favor, instead of going on the defensive she retaliated her fists smashing into his, little by little they were both putting more behind each attack. Mikito spun, Madara turned, their shins collided together forcing a gust of wind around them blowing up dust and small pebbles.

"Surprised?" Mikito repeated his previous question, this time she smirked.

Madara responded with a grunt, darting towards her. Nobody could stand up to him in taijutsu except for Izuna, and that's because they both knew each other so well. Madara was strong, he charged head long into battle, while Izuna was more swift. He moved faster, ended things fast, her was strong in his own right but his methods completely different. He was surprised that she was keeping up for a long as she has, little by little he added more power into his strikes, and soon he'd need to get serious. He threw his right hand forward, Mikito dodged raising her arm to her side as he saw the feint, blocking his kick reinforcing her arm with chakra as she tanked the blow. The strength behind the blow sent her sailing back, her feet dug into the ground making purchase allowing her to slide to a halt, dust and debris clouding everything behind her. She didn't have time to breathe, Madara was in front of her throwing a blitz combination of punches, each strike measured and aimed for an opening, Mikito dodged and blocked the hits, smacking some aside that got too close for comfort and completely evaded others.

"About time you take me serious." Mikito said her voice holding a firm edge.

They charged at the others, eyes narrowed and teeth grit. It went beyond just a spar, this was communication between two warriors. Each time they clashed, there was something between them, a connection. It was always there just waiting to be tapped, it'd always be there a common understanding. Something that was beyond words. Madara's Sharingan rotated at violent speeds searching for hundreds of openings in the span of a few seconds, he counted six and went after them with deadly speed. Only for Mikito to block, deflect, and return the strikes with equal ferocity, Mikito held an advantage in flexibility and technique, Madara held the advantage in strength and able to predict her movements. "HAAAA! They both shouted, both fists flying outwards colliding with solid bone. Both of their heads snapped up and back and Mikito felt the familiar metallic taste of blood hit the back of her throat, she strained digging her back foot into the ground stopping herself, diving towards Madara.

He felt the power behind the punch, and could hardly believe it. The punch jarred him and forced him into a daze for a second, he didn't fall back or stumble, forcing himself to a stop before the momentum could over take his motor functions. He glared upwards, spotting a mane of dark hair bristling in the wind, he had little time to react. He lunged forward, grabbing Mikito by the wrists pushing chakra into his hands pushing back. The kunoichi clenched her teeth pushing back with equal force, with deceptive speed Madara swept her legs out from under her, getting a loud yelp of shock from Mikito as they crashed into the ground Madara on top of her, straddling her waist and keeping her wrists pinned down by the sides of her head. "Come on." Madara taunted, pressing her wrists harder.

Mikito pushed upward, she felt a give, and then he wrists slam back into the ground. Her eyes blazed and she locked them with Madara's equally blazing red eyes. "Let me go."

Madara smirked, bringing his lips an inch from her's. Her eyes widened and a strange feeling crept into her stomach. She shook it away as she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck forcing a shiver from her. "Make me." He said with a chuckle, his mouth right by her ear. Mikito focused chakra into her arms and wrists, gritting her teeth, she felt the give return but her wrists didn't smack down on the ground, instead she pressed upward not missing the look of shock and... Admiration? On Madara's face. She sat herself up, bending her leg to kick him in the stomach but a voice broke through the air.

"Don't mind me. Keep on going." Izuna said, a small grin on his face as he watched the two of them. He was surprised to see Madara trying so hard against someone that wasn't him, but it was entertaining. He didn't realize how strong Mikito was, and while neither of them were giving it their all there was a hint of competitiveness between them, their test of strength and Madara's straddling made that clear. "Right Yuko, actually we should leave them alone."

"U-Um, sure."

"Aaaahhh..." Mikito exclaimed in shock as she slammed into the ground, feeling the air escape her lungs and her wrists slam into the ground. She opened her eyes, seeing the coal black iris of Madara, shock swimming over his features for a moment before he shook it off, turning to look at her. She took a deep breath, nodding to herself, so nothing was broken or bruised, she may have a sore chin for a few hours but other than that she'd be okay. Madara frowned slightly, rising up from his perch on Mikito's hips. She stood up a second later, suppressing a blush that wanted to stain her cheeks. She knew what it looked like seeing Madara on top of her just a breath away from her lips.

"Izuna, what are you doing here?" Madara asked looking at him with a very annoyed stare. He felt extremely uncomfortable now, Izuna had a habit of doing things at the wrong time, popping up at the wrong time. He didn't even sense his presence that's how focused he had been in his spar with Mikito and he'd say it was the same case for her, since she looked uncomfortable as she gingerly dusted off her haori and hakama. Now, he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of this from Izuna, he would be sure to rub it in his face for the rest of his life. Madara looked at Mikito for a moment, now realizing that he was straddling her by the waist his face right by her's. Not exactly a good picture. "I thought I said to go to my office." Madara didn't sound pleased.

"Well, we were until we heard what sounded like a tree being snapped in half." Izuna looked around, spotting a few trees that were broken no doubt from these two. He wasn't going to come and check it our originally, but was he glad he did he caught his brother in a sticky situation and for good measure Mikito as well. "So the better question is what are you doing here?"

"We were sparring. Madara-san wanted a demonstration of my skills, and I agreed." Mikito answered quickly, pushing down the feeling that erupted like a volcano when Madara was _so _close to her lips. She didn't have time for men, between leading her clan, signing documents, giving permission to leave to several hundred on a given day, and training to keep her skills sharp she didn't have time for romantic endeavors. With another breath, she pushed the feeling away, perhaps she'd embrace the feeling later when she was alone or with Ahiko., but for now it was an un-welcomed distraction. She walked to where she laid her sword, grabbing it firmly and carefully sliding it under her obi.

Izuna held back the smirk that wanted to stain his face. instead he nodded slightly. Madara looked annoyed, well too bad. "Well, I have perfect timing. I've got Yuko." Said girl looked sheepish as Izuna pushed her in front of him, the situations were becoming more and more common she realized. Every time she felt more awkward, and today was the exclamation point, seeing Madara on top of Mikito and the two so close they could kiss if they wanted to. That was quite the scene to walk in on.

"At least you did that..." Madara said in a low tone.

"Yuko-chan." Mikito smiled, though it seemed a bit forced considering the situation it was understandable. Though they were close, her and Madara weren't locked in tongue battle. So why did it feel like something so personal, so private and intimate was intruded upon? She shook her head ridding the thoughts from her mind. "Happy to see you're prepared. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes.. I am." Yuko said quietly.

"Madara-san." Mikito looked at him.

"I will leave my back for you to watch in battle." Madara said his voice above a whisper so only she could hear him. "But, I won't need it. But you've proved yourself to be proficient."

Well, that was the closest thing she was going to get close to praise or a compliment from Madara. A part of her felt giddy, maybe it was those feelings her mother used to talk about, the feelings to avoid. Whether it was his recognition of her skills, or the rush of the sparring match she was just in she felt alleviated, refreshed. She nodded at Madara's statement, turning her focus onto Yuko again.

* * *

Hesui and Tsugi walked at head of their pack, they received looks of curiosity and some of scorn. It wasn't uncommon to receive those kinds of looks considering they were shinobi. Not many people were fond of them aside from employing them to guard them, or attack another clan. Tsugi ignored the onlookers, normally he'd have a look around go to a shop and purchase a snack and drink but not now. He could only think back to seeing Souji, he was ready to fight him but Haji ordered them to move forward. Tsugi listened with reluctance.

Hesui's eyes flicked back and forth, he seen the looks turned their way but blew them off. He didn't concern himself with average citizens, what the hell did they know of fighting for their lives on the daily basis since the age of four. Nothing, absolutely nothing and yet they had the gall to look at him with such distaste, as if he were below their station. There was no caste system within the Subatsu, and he thanked whatever higher power there was every day for that fact, Syrus was honest if anything. He didn't find any motive or benefit in stretching them apart, unlike the Hyuga who were increasingly rumored to have placed a curse seal on 'branch' members.

That caused some bile to rise in his throat, he spit to the side away from any people. The Hyuga were disgusting in his opinion. It went just beyond their dojutsu, it was their values and ways. Many considered them traditional, women were not allowed on the battlefield forced to sit at home and take care of the more mundane tasks, on more than one occasion he squared off with the Hyuga, Syrus's father loathed the infamous clan. He set out with a plan for extermination that never seen its way through. "There's the estate." He gestured towards the large home of the damiyo.

"When we get in I'll speak with the Damiyo and escort Hitomi-san there." Tsugi said his voice holding little emotion but a keen urgency. "I'll explain the state of affairs and why Haji isn't with us. Hesui, you will take the rest of the unit to the medical wing. The Senju should be well recovered by now, once you do so come and meet me, and we'll get out of here." It was no wonder Haji had such great faith in Tsugi, and made him the second in command whenever they were leading one unit or twenty units. Tsugi could be flippant at times but those times were usually when they were just relaxing, but in times like now he could take the helm.

"Understood." Hesui said giving a small nod as he kept pace with Tsugi. Hitomi remained silent, she couldn't hide the relief and happiness that shined in her eyes. After so much bloodshed and chaos she finally had a semblance of peace even if it was just within these walls. She was used to that by now, the outside world was savage and unforgiving this village's walls, and countless others represented a sanctuary. A safe haven for those who wanted to escape the battlefields. But, she was more than indebted to Tsugi and the entire Subatsu clan, her head turned as her eyes fixed themselves on Tsugi who looked oddly serious.

"Thank you Tsugi-san. I don't know what I would have done if you, Haji, Hesui, and all the others..." Hitomi said her voice above a whisper, a small smile graced her face when he turned back to look at her. She was afraid that scowl, that hard look would remain but slowly it softened into the lazy grin he always wore.

"All part of the mission." Tsugi said his eyes gleaming for a moment, "come you've been on your feet for a long time."

Hitomi nodded quickly as they got closer to the estate and a few guards ran to check up on her and Tsugi and the rest of the men.

* * *

Yuko sighed silently, her days were getting more hectic and awkward. She went from no one to someone all in the span of a couple months, Izuna was pursuing her she wasn't sure the reason or his motive. With so many other Uchiha women, who weren't like her, obviously, he could have any woman he wanted being the second in command. That brought another question, why was the second in command so interested in her, now of all times, and those secrets that she would keep, why were they told to her and her alone? Her chocolate eyes flicked to the woman who sent her into a tailspin, Mikito, who looked composed and calm. Nothing like when she was caught with Madara on top of her.

They left the compound little over a half hour ago after saying their goodbyes, Mikito more so than her since she didn't have much to say and Madara was just intimidating with that harsh and stern stare. How Mikito could sit there unfazed was beyond her, she'd need to find out this woman's secrets. She was dressed in her usual ninja clothes, discarding her training gear when she packed everything at her home. From her journey so far, she concluded Mikito was _fast, _she executed some jutsu, she can't recall it's name but they easily cleared over 50 miles in that one jump. She nearly retched her guts out, it brought back the memory when she was covered in blood in the Water country.

The silence around her was comforting however, Mikito didn't speak nor make a sound, that made Yuko a bit squeamish at first. As the minutes turned into hours she deduced, if she could, that Mikito was normally this quiet. So she bathed in the silence, the wind whistling through the trees, the crickets chirping around them, and the scampers of critters running across the forest floor hit her ears, it was pleasant. The explosions and clang of steel, that she heard for every night since she returned from that mission, in her dreams, in her nightmares, during her daily strolls in the compound, it drowned everything out. She smiled, looking at the moist floor beneath her, was this what peace was like?

"You're chipper." Mikito commented, not breaking her focus from around them. Yuko could feel the slight, subtle kneading of chakra coming from the woman. It didn't click until now, that she was a sensory shinobi. And a damn good one judging from her keen observation skills. Yuko wasn't the best sensor but she was good enough to sense well over a few miles away, but the way Mikito was glancing around it was like she was searching dozens if not hundreds of miles away perhaps. Yuko did a quick once over, night had fallen and clouded the forest in pitch black, the hoots of owls echoed and the moon glared down with its brilliant light. They were still in a forest, though the occasional lake and river would catch her sight every few miles that they walked.

"It's so... Quiet." Yuko said after a long moment of thought. She only experienced this type of quiet on that mission, when she'd spend a few hours in a cave or at the Inn when it wasn't too busy with drunkards and travelers. There was the occasional rogue shinobi or samurai causing a ruckus. That wasn't so uncommon in this era, if you lacked power or numbers you'd get walked over. She didn't want to think about that, shaking her head she stared at Mikito, she was a good few inches taller and her blue haori contrasted sharply in the moonlight, the symbol of her clan boldly stitched on her back. "So, uh, you have a sister?" Yuko figured she'd miles well ask since she'd be living at her compound for at least two years. She didn't know much about the Domou, only that they were fearless in battle and didn't retreat despite the odds, aside from the 'they're all demons' rumors that was all she knew.

Mikito smiled, looking up at the moon for a second. "Yeah. Younger sister, actually. I'd tell you her name, but she likes to introduce herself." Mikito chuckled lightly, Ahiko was well... Ahiko. It'd be better for the two just to see each other in person, putting her sister into words was hard. She was loud, goofy, kind, and intelligent. But she was a fierce shinobi and despite her own misgivings towards the era, and state of affairs, she'd attack a whole entire clan if they posed a threat to the Domou. She was certain the two would get along, although Yuko might be more confused, shocked, perhaps flabbergasted than anything at Ahiko's behavior at first. But they'd grow on each other in time. "And you've already met my brother Souji." Mikito looked at Yuko tilting her head to the side as she did so, curiosity shining in those round eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Yuko looked lost for a moment, she was the only child. Not that she could remember much of her childhood anyway, besides training and studying she can't recall much. She always did want a sibling though, a brother or sister, though she was leaning towards sister. Boys could be rough and a handful, especially shinobi boys. She pondered on it, perhaps a sibling wouldn't be bad, but she didn't want him to go through what she had. Those scorns, hateful stares, being treated as nothing. She wouldn't know how to explain, how could she begin to explain that their kinsmen hated them for being half breeds? The thought dug into the pit of her stomach. "Sometimes I wish I did have one. A brother or sister I'd love them regardless, but boys are such a handful."

"Yes they can be quite the handful." Mikito agreed with heartily recalling putting up with Souji when he'd get bossy. It wasn't so bad now, it was welcomed and needed, but when she was still in single digits and he'd do the same thing. Well, she'd punch him over the head in all honestly she was the _elder _sibling, and unlike the majority of clans, the Domou didn't alienate women, they weren't obedient, subservient. They were strong, proud, and more importantly kunoichi, they could go to battle with the men. Of course her father wasn't lenient to any degree when it came to petty squabbles, and both of them would suffer the training from hell, literally. "Girls are more mature and refined at an early age, but there are exceptions." Like Ahiko; she was curious, loud, naive, and inquisitive. She'd wander off then cry when she got lost, Mikito had to keep an eye on her if her parents weren't.

Silence crept by once again, Yuko was thankful for it, she invited it. She knew it shouldn't get to her, she didn't have a sibling, but the thought... How to explain the disdain of her kinsmen. She herself wondered why, they were supposed to be connected, united regardless of what circumstance or scenario. A clan that had disorder inside, would then begin to rot from the inside out until it was on the brink of extinction or disbanded entirely into different 'sects' she figured it out eventually as she grew up. Training and studying were her outlet, if she wasn't doing one or the other she was most likely resting. Her father raised her, trained her as a kunoichi, he had high hopes that she would become someone, a warrior of the Uchiha clan. The few women that came into prominence. Would be disappointed in her now?

"Yuko." Mikito's voice yanked her from her thoughts, the tone was easy, but had a serious note to it that made Yuko look at her. The older woman's eyebrows were knitted together slightly, and her gleaming eyes glared through the darkness, almost like her Sharingan if she had it active, Mikito from what she had seen so far was relaxed but poised, kind and contemplative, her voice so serious and her expressions so glaring. Something must be wrong, Yuko kneaded her chakra ever so slightly, she felt it. Several flares the chakra was nothing to scoff at, it was nothing like Uchiha brothers, but it was still strong. "You sense them as well, good." Mikito brought a hand to the hilt of her sword. "We're crossing through Shimura territory, be mindful and alert. Don't let their chakra sway you, drop your guard and they will take the opening." Yuko nodded her head slightly, her sword was strapped to her back, the only thing she didn't put in the sealing scroll, she brought a hand up clasping it firmly.

"There's eight." Mikito said after a moment their walk hadn't slowed down in the least despite the hornet's nest they were walking into. The borders of Domou territory and Shimura territory were right next to each other. It was an invisble line in the under brush, nobody could see it, but no one from either clan crossed it. Her clan was moving steadily, like they always did, but unlike many clans, the Shimura fought back and put up a good defense. She encountered their leader more times than she could count on one hand, it was a good six months since she last encountered him. However, shinobi like this, she would encounter every time she came this way. But, they were reclusive, more so than the Uchiha, unless there was something grand to gain they wouldn't make a move. Cunning bastards. "Stay by me."

"But." Yuko protested. She didn't enjoy killing, but she wanted to pull her own weight. She didn't need protection.

"It's not pity or to be your guard. Trust me." Mikito said her tone not breaking any argument. Yuko nodded in response despite feeling slightly irritated, she didn't want pity or protection, and despite Mikito saying it wasn't the case she thought different. She knew about the Shimura clan, one of the few clans to openly oppose and fight against the Uchiha and Senju, in her mind they were nuts. Those two names alone made a person's blood freeze, especially with the new leader of the Senju. Hashirama. She'd listen, stay close to Mikito, but she'd keep her hand on the hilt of her blade and if need comes slice off someone's head. That's when she seen it, for a split second, even without her Sharingan active she seen the kunai come, only to be deflected by Mikito's blade with a swift draw, the projectile sinking several feet into tree bark.

"We meet again witch!" Spat a man, leaping down from the branches above clothed in dark shinobi garb, over that he wore dark war armor. The Shimura clan symbol emblazoned on the armor, she recognized him. Ajo Shimura. He was a tall and lanky man with muscle packed underneath that lithe frame, he had light toned skin and brown messy hair that fell to the top of his shoulders, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown and sharp just like his facial features. He was a high ranking captain within the Shimura clan, normally carrying out mass assassinations in the dead of night leaving dozens of bodies mutilated and gashed. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, beside him seven more men stood all of them looked well over twenty, except for two one had to be eight and the other ten.

"Ajo that's not nice." Mikito said, though her tone had no humor in it. She narrowed her dark eyes more, bringing the blade to her side, poised to strike. "I'm far from a witch." Her voice got colder and no emotion filtered through as she watched them approach, Ajo taking the center as the others filed out. She didn't miss the kids that were with them, and as much as it broke her heart, she'd need to kill them. A Domou child wasn't allowed to leave the compound or fight until their training was complete, then and only then could they join the battle. Children still... Died of course, but the numbers were few, but their lives couldn't be replaced. "You're treading on a razor's edge in these parts, you know that."

He gawked a laugh as he drew his own sword, the rest of his men following, their blades glowing in the moonlight. Yuko stilled, glancing around seeing the emotionless eyes, the eyes one gained before battle. When they shut off every emotion that could be a weakness, cold and unforgiving, her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword and she widened her stance slightly, she hated being cornered, she'd run, evade, put distance between herself and her enemies, but never ever be cornered. Ajo sneered at Mikito as he stopped his movement, his eyes flicking to Yuko and back to her several times until they settled on Mikito again. "You've got one chance to hand over that scroll." He said viciously, drawing his sword back and up by his shoulder, pointing it forward, clasping it tightly with both hands. "Or I'm going to take your pretty little head as a token. I can hear it now, Ajo of the Shimura beheads the witch among demons!"

_Scroll? _Yuko questioned mentally, then it came to her a moment later. _Is it the scroll I have? _If that was the case then she was the target, not Mikito like it was turning out to be. Part of her screamed to say it was her, their target, she didn't want to cause Mikito any trouble, the woman had been nothing but kind to her since they met. It was her fight, and while before, seconds before, Yuko was willing to listen and step aside and let Mikito handle this. She couldn't now, not when they were after her. She frowned, about to activate her Sharingan, but stopped seeing Mikito, subtly nudge her foot back until it touched her sandal. "Ajo, if you weren't so cocky you'd know your information isn't entirely true. Tell me what would I do with the hyoton scroll?" Mikito said, some sarcasm dripping into her voice.

"Don't give me that shit!" He spat, lunging forward, his blade already cutting the distance between them. His unit followed suit, all of them trained on Mikito and Yuko by extension, their swords poised and gleaming. Yuko was ready to react, her arm pulling downward, her sword sliding from its sheathe as one man was getting close, too close, but at the last second she seen a saya collide with the man's face, she heard the bones buckle from the blow and his body hit the ground harshly. Another flash, she barely seen a sword get sliced in two, followed by the man's head spraying a geyser of blood. Her stomach clenched at the sight but she didn't show it, instead she looked to see Mikito, one hand gripping her sword the other tied with a thick rope and the saya clasped in her hand. Ajo distanced himself seeing the side attack fail, his unit spreading apart. "The hyoton is as rare as the mokuton! People will pay a big penny for that, considering it's not a fake. Now I'll ask you once more. Where. Is. It?"

The man she smacked over the head with her iron sheath, regained his bearings and joined his comrades, she was hoping that would be enough to put him out, aside from a bruise forming on his cheek. Mikito hated few people, few things, Ajo was at the top of the list. He was cold and callous, sacrifice his own men to get what he wanted, to complete the mission, even if they were kids. No measure was too far for Ajo, no length too great. Carefully she tightened the rope around her wrist, keeping her sheath stable. "I'll give you one chance to run along." Mikito said, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "you're in my territory Ajo, if you value you life and your comrades leave now."

"Not without that scroll you bitch!" Ajo snapped.

Yuko scowled at his word choice, she didn't know Mikito that well but throwing around bitch was a good way to get every woman to beat sense into you. Herself included. Mikito, however, took it with a grain of salt. Words, words were another weapon, another tool to be used, he wanted her to act out, to react violently, to attack without any regard. _No. _She told herself, both her father and mother drilled into her the need to stay composed, to _think, _she couldn't just act. Her clan did daily and nightly patrols over the area, this very area, the Shimura were always hostile but they grew more so in the recent months, and now she and her kinsmen were on daily routes. It'd only be five minutes before a squad came here attacking without a warning.

And they attacked again. Ajo stabbing forward, which Mikito dodged, sweeping her foot out to the side, her left hand arcing downward, her sheath connected dead on with a man's skull. With a pained yell he slammed into the ground unmoving, but she didn't stop her other hand swept forward slicing through her attacker's throat. His hands flew to his throat as he collapsed, choking to death. Yuko was ready to attack, but again, Mikito swept through the attackers leaving them unmoving and bleeding on the ground. Ajo went on the attack again, this time sending a barrage of stabs at Mikito, she reacted, swaying her head and body to the side, feeling the air gust passed her. He retracted his sword, distancing himself as three more men attacked, as quickly as she dispatched the others, she cut through their necks or stabbed them, giving them a swift death.

Ajo glanced around him, his anger boiling over, he only had about four men left, and two of those were mere children. His glare turned to Mikito, murderous and stern, he was poised for an attack, but at the last second he sheathed his sword. He called his four surviving men to him, and the obeyed without question, the entire time he kept his eyes locked with Mikito's. Those cold, gleaming brown eyes. He was going to use ninjutsu, but that would attract too much attention, cause too much noise, she was right, he was on her turf, a squad was probably on their way right now. "This isn't over witch. We will have that scroll even if I have to pry it from your dead hands." He left with the ominous warning lingering in the air, his body faded into the darkness along with four others until the vanished altogether. "Ajo Shimura?" Yuko asked suddenly, breaking Mikito from her stupor, with a swipe she flung the blood from her blade onto the ground, untied the rope from her wrist, and sheathed her sword carefully.

"He's a vile man." Mikito answered reticently as she situated her sheath under her obi, paying the bodies around her little attention. There was no sense in dwelling on it, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her, child or adult, they were enemies. "Let's keep moving, we're not far."

"Right."

* * *

Souji clenched his hilt as if his life depended on it, his eyes steeled and emotionless as he stared off with Haji who was a few meters away from him. They were fighting now for a good few hours, neither able to get the upper hand, Haji's speed contrasted with Souji's power and was the perfect counter, and vice versa, it was a stalemate. Futon and Raiton clashed many times over the hours leaving the ground gashed and cratered around them, a mountain wall in particular was lined with gouges stretching for several feet.

Haji scowled, bringing his sword parallel to his side. "Souji." He hissed the man's name before him. "You have a habit of coming along at the wrong times, the mission is complete. The Senju I'm sure have been nursed back to health, whatever venture you've decided to put yourself on didn't amount to anything in the end." Haji was annoyed, beyond annoyed, he still had a throbbing headache from his hangover, and every time he's attack with a raiton technique Souji would counter with futon. It was a steady stalemate.

"Actually." Souji said in a dry tone, poised to attack. "I didn't come all this way for those Senju." He pushed chakra into his legs and feet, ready to spring forward, "I came here for you!" And with his shout he screamed across the ground, his sword slashing upwards. Haji seen the attack coming, it wasn't telegraphed at all, but he searched for the blade, its point of contact. Slashing downward he stopped the attack, the force causing him to grit his teeth as he held Souji back. He tensed. pressing forward, his blade vibrating and shaking, but they broke apart both sailing back a few feet away glaring at the other. He looked at hs blade noticing a small, barely visible crack in the well crafted piece. _Damn Souji..._

"You really are a pain in the ass." Haji said with disdain.

"I don't recall the terms." Souji quipped dryly.

"This is fruitless!" Haji snapped, anger bubbling in his eyes. "You won't win and I won't we're stuck in a stalemate!" For emphasis he stabbed his sword into the ground, glaring at him. For a moment they stood motionless, sizing the other up, silence coated them and the ruined area, but almost at the same time they felt it. Each different, Tsugi about to leave the estate, and Mikito nearing the compound with that one woman. They flicked their eyes toward the other, both thinking the same thing but neither willing to back down.

"We'll put this aside for now." Haji said, sheathing his sword quickly. "We have more important things to attend to."

"You live for today." Souji said, sheathing his own sword getting ready to depart.

"As do you." And with that both shinobi flickered away, each heading towards their own posts.

* * *

Tsugi exhaled briskly, bringing a saucer cup to his lips drinking the sweet liquid inside. Sake, he swallowed it with ease, returning the cup to the spot next to him. He had been in the estate for a few hours, longer than he would like, and though he had Hesui to make conversation with he was running thin with patience. After an hour or so he asked a maid to bring him sake, she bowed and got his sake, and offered to pour it for him but he declined. The mannerisms women were forced to learn and go through was sickening, outside of his clan and few others they were so mechanical. Another hour passed by, Hitomi was safe with the damiyo, he gave him the pay for the mission. Regretful Haji couldn't join, but he understood.

Hesui jut observed his surroundings with a keen absence. He was used to the battlefield, that's where he spent all of if not the most of his time. Missions like this, escorting and all that jazz weren't his type, he wasn't suited for it, but if Haji and Syrus ordered it he'd follow through with it. But missions like this took longer than they should, as he seen his point proven at the village where Hitomi hailed from. Of course they couldn't reject her offer, Haji couldn't, it'd be disrespectful. Nobles and their damn ceremonies, ridiculous! He was on a schedule, and though they made the money and completed the mission he was feeling aggravated. "Damn that Souji. He's a pest!" Hesui waved his hand angrily. "We should have stayed!"

Tsugi rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Hesui was more emotional, much more brash, which wasn't strange among the Subatsu but he lacked balance. He had a quick temper and had a tendency towards impatience, though when the time called for it he could set aside his quirks and do what needed to be done. He was just a few years older than Syrus, seen combat more times than he could count, Tsugi fought alongside him, he knew this wasn't a mission suited for him. "I agree," he said sighing, "but, the mission takes precedence, remember we have a lot riding on this. We need to make sure the Senju are healed and come back with us. Haji can't give in to his intention to kill Souji. If this goes wrong, it's his ass on the line, not our's."

"I know..." Hesui groaned. "But where is he!? It's been hours!"

"I apologize for my delay." Haji stepped through the door, accompanied by a maid that began to fuss over him, he waved his hand ,uttering something Hesui couldn't hear and strode towards his unit. His armor was dirtied and dented, and the sleeves of his shirt were torn completely, his eyes held that ghastly glare and his steps were measured and precise. "I take it Hitomi-san is safe and well." Seeing a chorus of nods he continued, taking a few breaths and softening his gaze. "And the Senju that were injured?"

"All up and running!" Hesui answered. "Ready when you are!"

"The payment?"

"All here." Tsugi said motioning towards the payment in his hand, that he put back into a sack with the rest of it. "All squared away and taken care of."

Haji smiled despite what happened today. "We're leaving. Tsugi inform the Senju we are departing."

"On it."


	6. A Welcomed Change

**Updates like this won't happen often, but I got lost in my writing so I got it done early. Thanks for the reviews, and an even BIGGER thanks to those who take the time to write them! It is very much appreciated!**

"The fellow countrymen of Konoha make up each part of my body...Those of the village believe in me and I believe in them... That's what it means to be Hokage!"

Hashirama Senju

* * *

Usagi never got nervous not even in the midst of the battlefield, she kept her composure and stay poised despite the situation. However, that didn't mean she didn't get anxious or was immune to doing so. At this moment she stood guard at the gate with her arms in the sleeves of her black tight fitting shirt, her eyes and senses stretched to the distance ahead of her. Not only was Haji gone, but so was Syrus with Hashirama; both taking a trip a neighboring village upon the damiyo's request. Apparently there was a clan that was causing a ruckus and he wanted them to take care of them. She wasn't sure if it was by force or through talks but it was likely to be the first one. News of their alliance was spreading like wildfire, Syrus was more than happy to go. She didn't bother arguing with him, he was doing a thousand things at once, not to mention he was trying to relocate the entire clan that was in the high hundreds of thousands. A sigh escaped her full lips, she hated having to stick back like this.

Tobirama stood a few inches from her his arms folded over his toned chest and his ruby eyes focused on Usagi and the distance ahead of him. He had been given a full tour of the compound one could say, and was surprised at the size of it. The compound stretched for miles upon miles, Usagi was helpful in explaining any questions that he had, or asked, though she beat him to the punch most of the time, he did appreciate her quick and incisive answers. He was use to dealing with Hashirama and despite being hs flesh and blood, sometimes he could be a bit stubborn and let his emotions cloud his judgement. Hearing another sigh come from Usagi, he was going to put her at ease, but he himself felt a bit anxious, for the unit that was wounded. Were they alright? "You know, my brothers don't want me around the Lightning damiyo." Her voice yanked from his thoughts.

"Oh?" Was his quick and basic question. He never dealt with the Lightning damiyo himself, nor Hashirama. Their father didn't do much business in the Lightning country, everything was contained within the Fire country, since whenever the Uchiha were hired they were hired as well. An endless cycle dating back generations before he was even thought of, that said he knew little of the Lightning damiyo aside from his exquisite and expensive lifestyle and love of drinking. Of course there was the rumor he was a womanizer, just a rumor, but Haji in the end decided to go, and gave Usagi a stern look. Perhaps the rumors weren't just rumors.

"Yeah." Usagi said looking back at him. "They're always like 'you can't be in the same country as him he is a vile and lecherous man.' And, I can understand why they do it. That man is a swine among pigs, but I don't want that to interfere with my duty to my clan. Our father was well acquainted with the damiyo, though he had his misgivings about him, that later were picked up by my brothers. Haji mostly. He always insists that he goes since Syrus has a bit of a short fuse when it comes to his antics." She felt uncomfortable for a moment as the ruby eyes gazed into her own, so sharp, there was an intelligence bottled behind those, keen intellect, a sharp mind, but more so; she had been doing a lot of talking today. Normally she wouldn't mind since she often helped her brother with paperwork and training their units, but standing before Tobirama she felt out of her element.

"They mean well." The white haired man said, his voice rich and smooth. Tobirama was a man of few words, and Usagi found herself almost on edge to hear him speak, to hear that baritone voice. The question still remained if he practiced to make it that way, how did he sound in the morning? "Hashirama can be a worry wart, he's always pestering me, telling me to get rest and to make sure I eat. Rikudo forbid I get ill he'd probably put green onions in my soup, cut them himself and watch me eat until I finished." Tobirama spoke with an annoyance but also fondness, despite his brother's goofy and loud personality he had a way of gathering their forces under him, he could rile them up for a battle to come. Of course, Tobirama hated green onions and wouldn't get ill, it was more of a joke. But Hashirama would wait for him to finish just so he didn't discard those nasty onions.

"I know they do, but sometimes they treat me like I'm an infant." Usagi said, suppressing a scowl at the memory. So far from what she seen from Hashirama he was outgoing, loud, kind, and more often than not extremely obnoxious. She talked to him for a short while, he introduced himself as did she, she was surprised when he wrapped her up in a hug, of course, Syrus was quick to break them apart. She didn't think he was serious about her being pure until she was thirty. I don't know your brother very well, yet. But that sounds like something he'd do." It was amazing the two of them were brothers, both of them were polar opposites, it reminded her of her own. Syrus had a short fuse and did a thousand things, Haji was calm and incisive not overbearing his workload. Yes opposites indeed.

"Are you worried?" Tobirama asked after a moment.

"I guess, yeah." Usagi admitted shrugging one shoulder. "I know he's strong and all, but if news traveled of our alliance, which it has. He'll be running into a lot of enemies." Of course he'd be able to dispatch of them and make it back home, but what if he made sure every single one was dead like he normally did, he wouldn't be back for a long time. Not to mention escort missions didn't take this long normally, even for Haji who was mindful he wouldn't be gone longer than four days, six at the most. It was going on a couple of months about now. Tobirama made a sound, that was akin to a grunt in response, he couldn't fault her for worrying, it was only natural especially for a brother.

They stood in silence, waiting at the front gates. The silence both were thankful for, the sounds of owls hooting in the night echoed against the bark of trees, the smell of dew from the moisture around them was thick, and critters scurried at the very edges of the compound's walls. Both were waiting, both of them thinking along the same lines. When would they be back? Syrus and Hashirama assured they'd be back before dark, and that wasn't true, and Haji had to be making headway back here at the very least. Both of them flicked their eyes up, in the distance, coming out of the darkness were several people, one at the front and two just behind him, they came into view and Usagi broke out into a smile despite her training to suppress her emotions. "Haji!" She called seeing his head snap towards her and quickening his pace, Tsugi and Hesui right behind him. "What happened?" She asked the moment she seen his tattered clothing and armor, not even mentioning his annoyed expression.

"Souji." Hesui said with a deep frown.

"I'll give a detailed report during a debriefing, but the mission is complete." His eyes flicked to Tobirama with a small nod he stepped aside, and to the relief of Tobirama seven of his men walked towards him looking at full health. They weren't pale, and their bodies weren't lithe nor was their thin and frail. Tobirama didn't want to give Usagi more credit than he already had, but Haji really did complete a mission to the T. "Where's brother? I got his letter and hastened to come back here." Haji's voice held a sense of urgency.

"He left just a few hours ago. We may have another mission." Usagi answered with a small frown. "I had to stay back."

"I trust you feel comfortable Tobirama-san." Haji moved his eyes on him, they were a bit hazed over and his head was pounding. He just wanted to go and lay down, get some sleep, and hopefully sleep this off. Today had been nothing short of a spectacle, and more than ever he could feel liberation as he stepped foot into the compound.

"Yes," Tobirama responded leveling a look with Haji. He had to give him credit he didn't think he'd return with the unit of wounded Senju. Perhaps one or two, but not seven, that was more than what he could ask for. Trust wasn't easily gained and could be easily tarnished he treaded carefully always, but there was a silver of trust he felt towards Haji. They were allies now yes, but there was a long road ahead of them. "Usagi-san has been helpful with her explanations."

Haji nodded his head, motioning for his men to file into the compound. "Tsugi, show him to the quarters. His unit needs rest after the long journey back. "

"Sure." The older man said with a bored tone more than happy to get away from Haji. He looked at Tobirama for a moment before gesturing for him to follow with his head. Haji and Usagi both waited until their visages faded into the darkness, Usagi turned to her brother her expression serious and almost pensive as she examined him. No wonder he looked like he went through a meat grater he more than likely had to dodge or deflect a barrage of futon jutsus.

"You fought Souji?!" She asked, as they walked deeper into the complex, the guards on patrol nodded in respect before going back on their patrols. The thought of that man searching through and through for her brother wasn't pleasant. "When and where?"

"Near the Lightning country's borders, it was early in the day still when he attacked my unit and killed six. It dragged on, of course he wasn't going go to retreat and neither was I." Haji shook his head, weary at the moment. He was expecting to run into Souji, they had a tendency of crossing paths more than he'd like to admit or have, but not today. He was aggravated, his head was pulsing, and he'd need to wait to debrief what occurred on the mission in painstaking detail; how he had to lag behind due to formalities, how he encountered Cho and his pack of mutts more than a handful of times.

"He's trying to make a point." Usagi remarked. "But, enough about that. I can see you're tired, I'll make some tea and then you can get some sleep."

"But brother and-"

"I will tell you personally when they come back." Usagi interrupted with a stern look, the same look she got when he'd overdo it and wanted to continue but she'd step in. He sighed softly, resigning himself to his fate. He couldn't argue with Usagi, just like when she shoved sweets into his mouth when they were younger she was shoving him into bed now. But it wasn't so bad and he could use the sleep, he was sluggish, and he needed to be sharp. "Which reminds me have you eaten anything?" Usagi prodded with the same look, like she was about to chastise him like he was a six year old and not the second in command of the Subatsu.

He grunted looking away from her. He didn't eat since yesterday, he was ready to leave Hitomi's village get her back to the Lightning country and move on from there. Now that he pondered on it he didn't even have a scrape of food, and on cue his stomach growled fiercely demanding nourishment. The fight with Souji was intense as usual, and coupled with the long distance traveled in just a few hours he was understandably famished. "I didn't." He admitted meeting her look for a moment before looking away his scowl deepening.

"So that's your stomach growling. And you reek of sake." Usagi sighed dramatically, resisting the urge to smack him over the head. "I guess I can make some Yakiniku and oden with the tea."

* * *

Yuko was a mix between amazed and weary. The walk back to the compound was shrouded with silence, but unlike before where she found comfort in the silence now she could only feel anxious in the forest. She glanced at Mikito who wore the same expression as before but her eyes were glinting, she could feel anger rolling off of her, she didn't know what happened between her and Ajo in the past, perhaps it was better not to ask since it couldn't be good. "Mikito-sama?" She asked after a moment of debate, anything to break the deathly silence.

"No need to be so formal." Mikito said, the glint in her eyes vanishing a second later. No need to put Yuko on edge, they were after all allies and to some extent friends. "You can use san, chan, or just call me Mikito." She continued, turning to look at her with a curious expression. Yuko's expression was pensive, but she could see the glimmer in those chocolate eyes, amazement and shock. She forced the chuckle that wanted to escape her lips down, and instead put a fist on her hip. "What's on your mind?"

"Back there," Yuko started. "What do you call that?" Yuko seen a lot of kenjutsu styles, she learned several under her father's strict tutelage, but she never heard of one that incorporated the saya. Normally they were made of wood or a material similar, they could only hold the sword until it was drawn and that was it, it wasn't use to smack someone over the head or face like Mikito demonstrated. When she seen her swift movements only questions raced through her mind along with the thoughts of drawing her sword in a heartbeat.

"My sword technique." Mikito's eyes glimmered with something akin to excitement, she smiled. "Saiko Kanuma, it's a lesser known and practiced kenjutsu style, but is extremely effective in close quarters and against large numbers." She explained putting a finger to her chin, before moving her hand towards Yuko with the same finger extended, while bringing up another. "It's hard to learn, it took me a long time. And I don't brag, but I am the best wielder of it in my clan, and perhaps the world." She retracted her arm, seeing confusion flash in Yuko's eyes from the gesture, and grinned in a cheeky fashion. "Not bad for a woman eh?"

"It's amazing." Yuko said almost absently, her eyes training on Mikito. "Can you teach me it?"

_She is an Uchiha. _Mikito thought, she stopped grinning turnning her gaze up at the moon. It was nearing a gibbous it'd be full in a few days. Their surroundings changed from thick and tall trees to even thicker and trees covered in large flowing leaves and the air seemed to get more damp and moist, and the smell of dew from rain wafted around them. Mikito smiled slightly, they were close now, just a few more miles maybe one or two at the most. She was accustomed to the thick air, moist underbrush, and trees that seemed to tower into the clouds above. She could see why her father was so fierce in his time as leader, he waged many attacks, somethings she wasn't proud of, but now, she could understand why he did what he did. "Ah, eager." Mikito said glancing at Yuko to see the red head was blushing ever so slightly, "sure thing, but can you handle that on top of the training you're going to begin to master the hyoton?"

Yuko narrowed her eyes slightly, and before she knew it she nodded quickly. "I will." She said her voice filled with resolve. Seeing Mikito nod in response she exhaled smoothly. She didn't know how she was going to master suiton at the very least get a good grasp of it, she didn't put much thought on the fact she was an Uchiha but all she knew were katon based jutsus, and futon she knew was the hardest element to learn. There were very few who wielded the element with great control, and she was going to be learning both. She wasn't going to back down now though, she needed to get stronger, and there was one way to do that.

The rest of their journey was made in silence, thankfully there were no attacks or ambushes. Yuko's eyes trained forward, the sight of tall gates making her breath stop in her throat. It reminded her of the Uchiha compound, but these walls were much larger, and secluded in a massive growth of forest, vines and branches snaked around and over them acting as a camouflage, and the trees sprouting them towered over the gates all of it seemingly connected, there was what appeared to be moss covering the entirety of the walls, and the gates were crowded with vines. Yuko took another breath, about to speak but a loud voice broke through the silence yanking her from her thoughts.

"You're finally back!" Ahiko ran towards them in a flash of movement without a care, her long hair billowing in the wind, unlike Mikito she had her's down. Ahiko neared her sister not missing the red haired girl that was flanking her right, curiosity gleamed in her eyes for a moment as she stared at Yuko, then looked at Mikito a frown gracing her face. "That took longer than an hour!" Ahiko pointed out her frown deepening when she seen Mikito fold her arms under her chest. She turned her focus onto Yuko, staring into those chocolate eyes. "Who's this?" She pointed at Yuko getting closer to her. "Oh! A mistress!" Ahiko practically squealed with delight clapping her hands together.

"M-M-Mistress!" Yuko stuttered her face flashing bright red.

"Yeah!" Ahiko continued before Mikito could open her mouth, she too flustered into a stupor. "Souji's always like 'I don't have time for women and romance I have my duties to the clan and that's all that matters besides my sisters.'" Ahiko didn't miss a beat or stride her eyes gleamed with excitement, and Yuko's face only got redder if it was possible. She began to feel uncomfortable looking into those bright and gleaming round eyes. "I'm so excited! We should start getting ready for the marriage!"

"Ahiko..." Mikito said slowly rested her hands on her sister's shoulder, calming her down as she stared into her eyes. "Yuko is not a mistress or marrying brother she's come here for training and will live here. No marriage or anything of the sort." Mikito said calmly, sighing with relief when Ahiko's shoulders stopped bouncing. She was expecting this when she came back with Yuko, although she wasn't expecting Yuko to be considered a mistress to Souji. She was a cute girl, she'd blossom into a beautiful woman given time, it wasn't an insult, but Souji would reject the idea just like he had with the rest of the women in their clan. That didn't mean they stopped fawning over him every time they seen him, especially the teenagers. It also didn't help he could be dense when it came to those types of situations. Men. She braced herself, knowing what was going to happen when she revealed this bit of information about Yuko.

"Oh.." Ahiko drooped her head sulking miserably. "I thought I would have a niece or nephew.." She really loved children, she spent her time training them in the arts of the shinobi and even told them stories of the shinobi past and folklore, but she didn't have kids and her siblings didn't have kids so she could call none her own. She'd just have to be patient, eventually they'd find love as would she in time, but in this era that was going to be harder than winning a war. Yuko noticed her change of mood, her face lost it's red complexion and she almost felt bad for being somewhat amused at the sulking woman in front of her. "I'm Ahiko by the way pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Yuko. You must be Mikito's sister." Yuko looked between the two of them, there was no doubt they were sisters. Although the differences were there since hey weren't twins. Like Ahiko's hair was a mix between curly and wavy while Mikito's was straight with some spikes in it, they both shared the same big round eyes but Mikito's were sharper than Ahiko's who's held an innocence and brightness in them. Their bodies were the same to extent, but Ahiko was much fuller in certain areas, but Mikito wasn't lacking any in those areas either. She held back a giggle, this must be why Mikito waited to tell her about her sister, only seeing her would drive the point home. She bowed her head slightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

Mikito braced herself mentally, they crossed the gates entering the compound, several members old and young, men and women were going about their business while guards stood vigilant. When they seen the sisters enter they gave a bow of respect while looking at Yuko like she had three heads, there wasn't any hate behind the looks but confusion and surprise, some held interest and others paid her no mind as they continued going about their business. "Yuko is half Uchiha." Mikito said, gauging Ahiko's reaction. The younger sister froze, her eyes flicking to Yuko.

"Really!?" Ahiko's mood change again, and she was all smiles as she grabbed Yuko's cheeks with her hands inching closer. "So you have the Sharingan!?" Seeing Yuko nod with a shocked expression she continued. "Show me it!" She exclaimed drawing their faces closer. "Show me!" Ahiko didn't notice the lump Yuko swallowed as they were just a few inches apart from each other, though Ahiko as taller by a few inches.

"Sharingan." Yuko whispered, her eyes shifting from chocolate to crimson with three tomoes. Everything was much more clear, she could see every strand of Ahiko's thick hair, the brightness in those round eyes, the look of amazement and awe that spread on her face. She wasn't entirely surprised of the reaction she got, although normally the Sharingan was associated with fear not excitement like Ahiko was exuding like a wave of chakra. A gasp escaped her lips as the distance was closed between them, Ahiko drew their faces together until their noses were touching, she swallowed smelling a faint trace of honey and cinnamon.

"They're so beautiful Yuko!" Ahiko exclaimed, causing Yuko to gasp in shock feeling her body jolt from surprise despite being in such close proximity.

"Ahiko-" Mikito started, but stopped noticing her brother getting closer an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was wondering what was going on." Souji said as he gave Ahiko a good smack over the head, jolting the girl from her amazed stupor. She whirled around on him, clutching the back of her head with a pained expression. She hadn't sensed him coming and judging from the mirth in Mikito's eyes and that small smile that said 'I tried to warn you' she knew that Mikito was aware and never said anything. Souji could hit hard, it was enough to knock her out of her trance from Yuko's Sharingan.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!?"

"You're being obnoxious and invading that girl's personal space." Souji said bluntly as he pulled Ahiko away from Yuko's face, giving the red haired girl an apologetic look. "You're that girl Mikito gave the mission to a few months ago." He recalled it like it was yesterday, Madara didn't agree, Izuna wasn't completely against it but in the end he disagreed, and he of course didn't agree since this girl had no experience in a war zone. That's what the Water country was a war zone, always has been and will be.

"Her name is Yuko." Ahiko chimed in while she massaged the bump growing on her head shooting him an annoyed face. "Wait, she's the girl you sent to the Water country for the hyoton scroll!?" Ahiko exclaimed, wincing when the bump throbbed painfully. "Ow."

"Stop being so loud." Souji said with a long groan. "And it won't hurt."

Yuko wasn't sure what to do or say, she didn't want to be rude or impudent towards them. She was after all in their territory, their home, she was outnumbered a good thousand to one. And though she wasn't getting scorns and glares like at her compound she didn't doubt for one second she'd be swarmed by every member with a simple gesture. Her eyes went to Mikito, she wouldn't let that happen or make such a action, but it still didn't quell her nervousness in this situation. On instinct she deactivated her Sharingan, her eyes returning to their normal color. Mikito was better diffusing these types of situations than she was, but as seconds crept by she felt increasingly anxious. "How about we eat and get some rest." Thankfully Mikito spoke. "There's a few details we have to go over but that can wait until tomorrow." Her eyes went to Souji and she seen the barest of nods.

"I am kind of hungry." Ahiko admitted.

"You ate an hour ago didn't you?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, but food taste better with everyone eating together!"

Mikito nudged Yuko as her siblings walked on ahead, Yuko and Mikito staying behind them a few paces. "Food, a shower, and rest, sound like a plan?"

Yuko nodded as her stomach growled making its presence known. "Yeah!" A good meal and rest sounded great at this moment. Although she had no idea what a shower was, but she was sure she'd find out.

* * *

If anyone is wondering...

Yakiniku is grilled meat. Bite size pieces of meat grilled, mostly beef and pork. There's a lot of popular restaurants in Japan that specialize in it.

Oden is a 'hot pot' dish. It's prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku, and kombu seaweed. It's slowly shimmered in a soy sauce based soup.

Saiko Kanuma-ryu I based off of the Saiki Kanuma-ryu. It's a kenjutsu style where the saya (sheath) is also used a weapon and made of iron, or steel, it's good in close quarters.

If you knew this already then just skip over it or take it with a grain of salt. For those that didn't as they say you learn something new everyday!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Backtracking

"A man who cannot uphold his beliefs is pathetic in this world or the next."

Hajime Saito

* * *

Yuko felt like she was walking around in circles, everything twisted and curved in a dizzying system, the air was cool but moist, and the ground beneath her feet was soft to the touch. It pressed a few inches with each footstep, Souji and Ahiko stayed ahead while she stayed back with Mikito, she wasn't sure about formations or anything like that so she stayed put. And she was curious, naturally to see where she would be living now, and she wasn't disappointed, Every few feet or so there was home, secluded in the thick wilderness or high in the trees, there were several networks above consisting of homes and small bases, she heard of tree house but this was too literal. There were actual tree houses above, she vaguely wondered how they managed to stay in place. However, this trail was quiet, very much so, but she didn't feel anxious as in the forest before, this was a comforting silence.

This compound was like a labyrinth and maze all put together, unlike the Yuko who were organized, extremely so. There compound was in a grid like formation, and everyone was close by instead of spaced out, it was likely it was a safety measure considering where they lived. Having experienced it for herself she'd go with a similar set up, if that's where she lived, however with that said this compound was a jungle. The houses, what she thought were bushes at one point, were integrated within the environment itself, it really was breathtaking. Where so many others cut down the area and built around it, they built within in it instead of tearing it down they added to it while chipping some away. Like a loose branch or two. The trail they were walking down began to get more and more narrow, and it felt like hours passed. "Are we close?" She asked, looking back at Mikito.

"There's a clearing ahead." Mikito replied with an easy tone. She remembered looking for her sister around here years ago, Souji wasn't nearly as inquisitive as Ahiko was and was more mature in a sense. Not to mention her father had high expectations for him to become clan leader, and thus his days consisted of training and studying, and before that he rarely wandered off preferring to stay by their mother since their father would be away from weeks at a time. Ahiko took it harder than most kids would, but their mother put the emotional girl at ease. "You'll become accustomed soon enough, I know can be a bit confusing." Mikito looked at her with a small apologetic smile.

"So don't go off roaming on your own yet." Souji added, turning to look back at them, Yuko in particular. He wasn't sure what his sister saw in her, he wasn't exactly judgmental but, he could see Yuko had no experience. Her chakra was impressive as he'd expect from an Uchiha, half or full blooded it didn't matter, there was a certain flare to her chakra only Uchiha possessed. But her lack of experience was going to be a drawback, but she did obtain the hyoton scroll so there was more than what meant the eye with this girl. "We don't want to be searching for you for two hours." He looked at Ahiko.

"I was four!" She muttered only loud enough so he could hear, her frown evident as she glared at him.

Mikito stifled a sigh at the two of them, of course Souji being blunt the way he was would bring that up. But, that was one memory Ahiko tried to forget, when she got stuck in the tree and couldn't get down, wouldn't jump down despite her vow to catch her. Yuko nodded just barely, she wasn't planning on walking around alone through the compound anyways. She didn't exactly feel at home, it was unfamiliar, and for a moment she felt disoriented. She was going to be living here now, the thought came, she didn't think Madara would allow it. But, then again Izuna also had his input, though Madara was the ultimate judge. "So try to stick close." Mikito said.

"Right."

They came into a clearing about five minutes later, trees surrounded them, but hidden in the center of the masses was a cottage and a few feet away from the cottage was a huge barn. The cottage looked in good condition there wasn't any cracks or signs of wear and tear from the elements, it was big, not nearly as big as her office building but still big enough to house more than a few people. Ahiko hastened her steps, striding passed Souji and nearing the sliding door to enter, she was fond of the cottage, she'd come here a lot when she was younger, she noticed the barn and area around it was quiet. She'd need to do a quick check in the morning like she usually did. "I'll get the door." She offered.

"About your training." Souji broke the silence looking at Yuko then at Mikito. "It'll start at eight sharp. Tardiness is not tolerated, remember that." His voice firm with his piece said he hastened his own steps, nearing Ahiko as she entered the cottage. "What are you making tonight?"

"You mean _you_." Ahiko said giving him a bemused stare. "I cooked last night, it's your turn then Mikito's tomorrow."

Souji opened his mouth ready to argue, but stopped seeing that Ahiko wasn't going to back down. And she did have a point, she did cook last night and it was his turn that's how they always did it. "Fine." He said though sounded disappointed he had to cook.

"What's with that tone?"

"Nothing."

Yuko entered the cottage, taking off her sandals and setting them aside. it was spacious and had a room every several feet. It wasn't exquisite but more old fashioned, traditional, homey in a sense. She was lead to the dining room by Mikito as Souji went towards the kitchen area to prepare dinner. She took a seat on the, crossing her legs, she looked around taking in her surroundings. The first thing that caught her eye was what seemed to be portraits and pictures on the high ledges in the corners. She counted seven people in total on the portraits, the other four probably their parents and siblings. _Siblings? _She questioned silently, she wasn't nosey so she wouldn't pry into the matter, but they had similarities, and Yuko could see features of their mother in both of them. Her eyes dimmed for a moment. _Mom..._

"I'm getting a book." Ahiko said as she excused herself, walking out of the door swiftly and sliding it shut.

"Yuko." Mikito yanked her from her thoughts, something that was happening a lot. She turned her head looking at her with a slightly blank, but contemplative expression. "Do you know what your other half is?" She was blunt, it was better to be blunt in these type of situations, at least to her. No need to tiptoe around it, and Yuko herself was fully aware, as far as Mikito knew there was _never _a red haired Uchiha, they were all dark haired, dark eyed, and had pale skinned. She did find it odd at first, seeing Yuko's bright hair and bright eyes, but it made sense now to some degree.

"No." Yuko's voice was above a whisper. She knew she had a mother, a long time ago, but her memories were fuzzy. She knew that she got her hair and eyes from her mother, that much was certain. She has access to the library in the compound, but to sit down and read page after page, scroll after scroll, book after book and not come any closer it was more than discouraging. Although she learned more than a few things that were rather interesting, but aside from bits and pieces she found nothing. And her father never spoke of their mother, anytime she'd ask he'd lash out. "I'd like to know though."

Mikito's eyes softened, and she gave her a good smack on the back, jolting her. "Well, there's always tomorrow." She said encouragingly. "I could look into it, or at the very least have someone look into it." She was curious herself on that matter, though she didn't show it outwardly, few clans possessed red hair that Yuko had, the most notable being the Uzumaki. But it was clear from a physical, and chakra standpoint she didn't have a drop of Uzumaki blood, and her drive to learn and become stronger, no doubt she was Uchiha. "There aren't very many clans that have red hair, so it shouldn't take long to find something out. At the very least get a lead, no matter how small it is." She tapped her chin. "I'll ask Souji when he comes in, he's good with stuff like this.

"R-Really?" Yuko asked, surprised as she looked at the older woman with something akin to wonder. "You could do that?"

"Our archives are massive and Souji studied clans extensively." Mikito replied not mentioning the fact her clan focused on studying as much as training, as her father would so elegantly put it he didn't want dumb shinobi running around. It was no secret shinobi were hardly educated, that lead to many bringing shame to the clan, and he wouldn't have that for a single second. "I know there is something on the clan your mother hailed from. But, I need you to put that aside for now and focus on tomorrow training. For now be at ease."

"Right." _Maybe I was too fast to judge, if she's nice the others can't be that bad._

"Back!" Ahiko called from behind the door as she slid it open, a thick book resting under her arm and in her other hand was a cup of hot tea. She carefully shut the door, walking towards her mat before crouching onto it, setting the tea in front of Yuko. She noticed the confused look on Yuko's face, probably because she came in with a cup of tea for her and not them as well. "Souji said to bring it to you." She clarified as she took her spot across from Yuko, opening her book with fond interest, her eyes not leaving the pages as she flipped through them.

It took about a half hour, but Souji was done with their dinner. He made sure to make extras. Ahiko took a tray of Yakitori when Souji entered balancing three on his arms, he didn't look too pleased, cooking wasn't his thing. While women did normally cook, he learned the bare bone basics in case he was out on a mission and need to scrounge something up, there wasn't always an Inn or village nearby where you'd be able to stop in. The other two trays consisted Nikujaga, Tonkatsu, and Yakizahana. He set them length wise on the table, and snatched a skewer biting into the dish.

Yuko looked around, noticing that most of the food consisted of meat, which she didn't mind. She just wasn't used to seeing such foods, normally at the Uchiha compound there were more fish based foods, although there was a fair share of actual meat. She looked around the room, there was small chatter going on mostly between Souji and Mikito, she never experienced something as comforting as this before. Family, for once she felt like she belonged, she stripped a piece of flesh from the grilled fish putting it in her mouth, humming softly. It was tender and melted in her mouth. "This is so good!" She said with a small smile, finishing the the entire piece of fish and grabbing another one.

"Really?" Mikito laughed. "Souji you hear that."

"Yes.." He said with a quiet sigh, stuffing his mouth with more chicken.

Ahiko laughed, waving her hand noticing the confused expression on Yuko's face at her brother's response. It was better than saying his cooking sucked, but he wasn't fond of having to cook. But rules were rules, their father set them in place, and even he cooked at times. She finished two skewers, smiling as she chewed the tender meat. "Souji doesn't like cooking, but we've always taken turns." She explained. Yuko nodded in understanding, well it made sense he wouldn't like cooking, men didn't cook. She'd be surprised if they knew anything aside from a jutsu. Soon the trays were cleared of all food, Yuko was surprised at how much she ate, but also at how much they ate.

"Ah!" Ahiko exclaimed rubbing her stomach fondly. "I'm stuffed!"

"Souji, that reminds me I need to ask you something." Mikito said, her tone calm but serious as she looked him in the eye, he gave a small nod resting his hands on his knees. "You're familiar with clans that had predominately red hair, I was wondering if you could name a few." She noticed the look of confusion on Ahiko's face, the younger sister blinking a few times as she tilted her head. Souji's expression didn't change but his eyes gleamed with realization, they flicked to Yuko for a split second before returning to his hands.

"Well, there's the Uzumaki clan." He said rubbing his chin with his hand. "They all have red hair. There's the Kizoku most of them had red hair, though they've been extinct for sometime now, there's also the Furea clan and Tsuya clan both of them have predominately red hair although the Tsuya have been known to have darker hair and even blue, though that's rare." He knew of the Uzumaki clan, long time allies to the Senju. They were like cockroaches and lived to be fifty some as old as sixty, but he never encountered them since they off the coast and he was more inland, the Kizoku were a dangerous and powerful clan they had a strange ability and several clans joined together to wipe them out, but that had to be at least twenty odd years ago. Then the Furea clan and Tsuya clan were known for having potent chakras, and like the Uzumaki their life force was tenacious.

_At least I can narrow it down to just a few clans. _Yuko thought with some relief though there was some dread that came along with that. She knew for certain she wasn't an Uzumaki, if she was she would have been killed a long time ago since the Uchiha hated them just as much as the Senju. Child or not she would have been killed before she could even read, so that checked one off. The Furea clan she was certain she wasn't a part of nor the Tsuya clan since they were known for having green eyes, and again her chakra burned like the Uchiha passion in their Katon. So that just left the Kizoku, which was extinct according to Souji. She bowed her head in thanks, unable to find any words at the moment.

"Ahiko, could you show Yuko to her room? It's been a long day." Mikito said. "And remember, be ready at eight."

"Sure, come on Yuko-chan!" Ahiko said, excited that she'd be giving her a small and brief tour of their cottage. She waited for Yuko to stand, then stood to her feet herself keeping her book in hand and leading the red haired girl out of the room animatedly.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you two could make it!" The fire damiyo said with a pleased smile adorning his face as several maids lead Hashirama and Syrus to a mat, both of the leaders sitting cross legged turning their full attention to the damiyo as the maids left them alone, the door sliding shut. The fire damiyo was in good standing with the Senju clan, he hired them more often than not, but that didn't mean he was biased and hired the Uchiha as well. He heard of the recent alliance between the Subatsu rumored to be wolves, and the infamous Senju clan, it couldn't happen at a better time considering he was dealing with a skirmish near the outskirts of his territory. "Sake?" He poured himself some in a saucer cup, looking at the two respectively, not missing that ghastly look in Syrus's eyes.

"No thanks." Syrus said. "We came here on business."

"I'll refrain." Hashirama said politely as he raised a hand in an easing motion.

"Right then." The damiyo said as he emptied the cup, setting it down in front of him sighing as he felt the alcohol burn as it went all the way down. "Onto business then. There a couple clans that are causing a skirmish, it is among themselves but it's nearing my territory and I don't need any casualties." He opened his fan with a quick flick, and started to fan himself. "It's been going on for quite some time, I was happy to let them battle among each other as long as they didn't tread near my territory. But the battles have gotten out of hand, and they've been reaching the outskirts."

Syrus folded his arms, leveling a hard look with the damiyo. "So you want us to take out these clans before the fighting can spread into this part." He stated more than asked, seeing the damiyo nod in response he continued on. "Even if it means killing every last member?" His eyes narrowed and he waited for the damiyo's answer which didn't come right away. Hashirama looked at Syrus as if he grew a second head.

"We can't do that!" Hashirama spoke up. "There has to be another way."

"They've been fighting for sometime now and they have showed no signs of stopping. They're even pushing their battle into his territory several people have been injured due to this." Syrus said with firm tone, looking at the younger Senju with his own hard look. He was well aware of the strength Hashirama possessed, it was monstrous if he said so himself. But he was far from scared despite the hard look the leader of the Senju was giving him. To a degree he could understand, Hashirama didn't want to kill women or children, but if that's the measure they had to take, and the damiyo ordered it, he'd have to.

"Still..." Hashirama didn't waver, his fists clenched before he knew it. He couldn't kill children, all he could see when he looked at a child was Itama. That night still haunted him like a bad omen, despite time passing, the wound never healed and he still had nightmares about that very night. He stared right into Syrus's eyes the two of them having a silent argument on what to do next.

"I've already tried to get them to agree on a truce, they've refused." The damiyo spoke, both shinobi tearing their gazes from each other and focusing on him with all intent. He could tell there was an obvious disagreement though these two weren't arguing out loud and instead held stares with each other. "However, I've not had someone like Hashirama to approach the talks, perhaps you could be the voice of reason." He smiled softly, looking at the two of them carefully, Hashirama relaxed slightly at least confident they weren't going to resort to complete genocide. "I want to avoid as many deaths as well, but you both understand..."

Hashirama nodded with vigor. "Thank you!" His tone serious and filled with determination. He wasn't going to kill a child that was innocent, that had yet to be trained in the arts of the shinobi. A truce no matter how small it was, would be the best way to quell things here. Anything besides resorting to genocide, he wasn't sure if he could give that order to his men, despite his love for his clan... He could only go so far. "I'll do my best to make sure this is ended without any further deaths from either side." The damiyo nodded in agreement.

"Syrus-kun?"

"I concede, but if a truce isn't made I'm not going to hold back." He replied not missing the look Hashirama was giving him when he said that. At times he wondered if they would be allies if it wasn't for Tobirama interjecting when his brother was too lost in his thoughts. Syrus was all for a truce, but all that was, was a piece of paper. There was no obligation or duty behind it, you could easily rip it to shreds and there goes that peace. False peace. But he wasn't going to argue about the course of action. He stared at the damiyo, his eyes blazing. "I know you didn't call us, just to take care of this."

"You're right." The damiyo said with a quick nod, a smile on his face as he stopped his fanning. "I'd like you both and your respective clans to give a demonstration, not tonight of course."

"So like a fight." Hashirama said.

"Sounds good. It'd be a waste if we just came for our sole purpose." Syrus said a small smile on his face. He liked where this was going, the demonstration was probably to put on a good show but also show off their skills in combat. It was to give the citizens confidence in their abilities, as well as the damiyo's council and such. Although that was a bit laughable considering the clans they hailed from, but nonetheless it'd be good, and it was sure to raise extra money. He could already see Usagi beaming with excitement about the prospect of being able to showcase her skills. "I agree."

"It should be good." Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"I'll leave the matches up to you two." The damiyo said after a quiet moment, chugging down a few more cups of sake as time passed. "Be sure to have it done however by tomorrow at the latest." His smile grew, as she stood up, the door opening with a few maids rushing in standing at his side and around the room. "I'm looking forward to seeing the famed Senju and Subatsu showcase their prowess."

"We'll put on a great demonstration." Hashirama said with assurance.

"We won't disappoint." Syrus said, his smile growing slightly.

* * *

I won't put clarifications in the middle of the story so for those who don't know here it is.

Yakitori- skewered grilled chicken pieces seasoned with salt or sauce. Almost every part of the chicken is used, white and dark meat, gizzards, skin, and other organs.

Tonkatsu- deep fried pork cutlets. Accompanied by shredded lettuce or on top of cooked rice (Katsudon). Also a common dish with Japanese style curry rice.

Yakizahana- grilled fish

Nikujaga- sweet stewed meat with potatoes.


	8. Shifting

_"_Grown ups are idiots. If they really want to bring an end to this endless fighting, they need to sit down with one another and reach a truce."

Tobirama Senju

* * *

_"Kill them!"_

_"Slice anyone who runs!"_

_"Burn their houses to the ground!"_

_"Kill! Kill!"_

_Yuko ran, moving as fast as her small legs could carry her she didn't know how to mold her chakra yet so she was stuck with regular ol running. She could smell flesh burning the air, the stench of blood lingering like a heavy cloak. Everywhere she looked there was fire, nothing but intense flames that swallowed everything in front of her, a sense of panic swept through her and despite trying to run faster her legs gave out. The taste of dirt caused her to grimace and spit, but it didn't help at all, the air was becoming suffocating with smoke. "Yu-chan!" A desperate cry echoed through the mayhem, snapping her from her stupor, the sight of still bodies draining of color and blood burning into her eyes. "Yu-chan!" The voice was louder, desperate, Yuko tore her gaze from the bodies and she ran as fast she could._

_She knew that voice, she felt safe hearing it, she had to find this person Now! She continued running through the carnage every step of the way she was greeted by dead bodies some dismembered and burning along with the ruins of what used to be houses. Her breaths were short and faint and she began to feel her hope receding, fires grew and the cries grew louder, she forced her eyes shut running towards the voice that still shouted for her, she had no idea where she was going which way was left or right, she was blind and desperate. The voice grew louder and louder, she felt her shoulders slack, she stopped in her tracks seeing the silhouette of a woman, she couldn't make out much except for the house burning behind her. But there were houses burning everywhere around her, it was the first thing she saw._

_Yuko stood frozen before the silhouette, her eyes wide either from fear or shock was unknown probably a mix of both. "By Rikudo, you're okay! Yu-chan!" The woman said in a soft voice, it immediately soothed Yuko's growing anxiety of the chaos around her, the woman's voice was filled with relief and there was something.. Tender in the way she spoke that Yuko never experienced. She took a step forward, the ground sinking under her small foot dirtied from ash during her running, but stopped feeling a strong hand rest on her shoulder. Curious she craned her head up, looking up into the stern face of her father._

Yuko took a shuddering breath, splashing cold water on her face. The dream, the same dream she had been having, constantly haunting her jolted her from her slumber. She had seen it was just passed seven o'clock and got out of her futon and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her red hair messily hanging over her shoulders and framing her face, she felt anxious, she needed to know about her mother as soon as possible.. Needed to know everything about her. It was her who called out to her in the dream, it had to be. But her mother left when she was an infant, she was sure of it that's why she can't remember her that well.

She couldn't remember much of her past, why she couldn't remember anything passed living with her father. Enduring his harsh training sessions. Everything before that is fuzzy, if you could call it that, she had to know her. She had to have met her, seen her before at least..? She had to have, she heaved a sigh pushing her hair back the only ones who knew were Izuna and Madara, and she was certain neither of them would give that up, except Izuna who would make a game out of it. That just left Mikito or whoever she assigned to search into the matter.

She sighed again, rubbing her face furiously with her hands. It was almost time for her training to get underway, she had to pull herself together before she left this cottage or was summoned away to begin her training with Mikito. "What to wear?" She thought as she undid her sealing scroll, a cloud of smoke formed in front of her quickly receding and revealing a pair of blue tight fitting shorts, a high collared loose fitting black shirt, and a pair of sandals. She quickly got dressed and wrapped her shins with bandages. She figured this would be a good outfit to wear, it was loose and light and it'd keep her cool when a wind gusted through. She looked towards her door hearing a small knock. "Come in." She said softly.

Ahiko slowly slid the door open, peeking her head in smiling at her, seeing that she was awake she entered with folded clothes in her arm. She shut the door, walking to one side of the room she was staying in "Good morning Yuko-chan!" She set the clothes down, bowing slightly, she righted herself noticing the messy bed sheets and pillows. _Must be a heavy sleeper.. Or maybe got not sleep at all.._ That would mean she wasn't a sound sleeper, or somebody was in her room, rolling her eyes at the second choice she went with the first. "Get dressed." Ahiko said as she gestured to the clothes she brought in, Yuko looked in confusion at her outfit and the clothes she was supposed to wear. "Mikito's orders."

"Is wearing this outfit wrong?" Yuko asked with uncertainty as she made her way over to the outfit, noticing a dark blue haori that would be like a dress on her with a pattern on the sleeves.

"Nah, nah." Ahiko waved her hand with an easy smile, pointing to her outfit that looked similar to the one she laid out for Yuko. "See, these are special training clothes that we all use, come on try them on!" She pressed impatiently handing Yuko a dark purple gi since it was the first thing she grabbed a hold on in the pile. Yuko examined the gi with a raised eyebrow, she never seen a top like this, but she was used to the high collar shirts the Uchiha wore, but she couldn't recall any clan wearing gis.

Yuko gave her a small smile, her eyes softening. "Thank you Ahiko-chan, you guys didn't have to give me this." She took to adding chan with Ahiko since she did it with her since they met last night, though Ahiko didn't tell her to use chan Yuko got the impression that she wanted to her use the suffix chan, she nervously looked before taking off her shirt, they were both girls after all nothing to hide. She discarded her top and slipped on the gi, immediately she felt a pressure on her entire body, her shoulders more so that she hadn't before. She quickly took off the rest of her outfit and put the clothes on Ahiko laid out for her. She moved her toes in the zori not used to feeling them move so easily.

"Ready?" Ahiko asked seeing Yuko nod she made her way towards the door, sliding it open. She watched Yuko take slow and careful steps no doubt from the clothes that she laid out for her, she resisted the urge to laugh. She remembered when she was first give a similar outfit but she was much younger than Yuko, she couldn't walk normally for at least a month.

"What is this made out of?" Yuko asked with a weary expression.

"Ah, you mean the weight." Ahiko responded as she slid the door shut, leading Yuko down a hallway that smelt like pine and cinnamon. "There's actually lead rods in that outfit that weight seven pounds a piece." Ahiko explained with the same easy smile as before, as if she already knew that and put them out for her to wear anyways. "There's quite a bit so I'd say you're supporting about ninety pounds plus your own weight." Yuko's eyes snapped wide at that, it feel about one hundred pounds on her she seen a turtle move faster than she was, she struggled to adjust as they exited the cottage. Now that it was light out Yuko could see the pathways she walked through last night, it looked like every bit of a jungle and rain forest, the sun was blazing brightly suffocating the area with its oppressive heat. "And before you ask, this is my cottage."

"Really?" Yuko couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah." Ahiko beamed. "Though Souji and Mikito come and stay like they did last night, though it has been a while since she's our leader and all." Ahiko looked at her, noticing her curiosity was not satiated in the least.

"So.. I'll be living with you?" Yuko asked still unsure of her arrangements.

"Yup!" Ahiko beamed grabbing both of Yuko's hands in her own, excitedly smiling. "So let's be best friends okay?"

_Best friend? _Yuko wondered silently tilting her head as she gazed at Ahiko, staring into those big round eyes. She saw no deception, no lies, no deceit just honesty and sincerity. She wasn't sure what a best friend was, she could hardly call that girl at the Uchiha compound a friend, more of an acquaintance. But something put her at ease with Ahiko and she smiled slowly, nodding her head. "Okay."

"I can't wait to show you my horses. Some of them can be a bit grumpy but don't let that bother you."

"You have... Horses?" Yuko asked puzzled. While it was a good way to travel, they were pretty much useless since all she had to do was focus chakra into her legs and feet to boost her speed, honestly she could run faster than a horse. But, she backtracked, perhaps these were ninja horses like the Inuzuka's ninken or the ninja hounds that were used as summonings, did that mean she was going to be seeing a talking horse? Well, she knew it wouldn't be a summoning since Ahiko spoke like she took care of them.

"Yeah." Ahiko excited to explain further. "I have a lot though some are more well behaved than others. I love horseback riding, they say horses are man's best friend." She gave a cheeky smile pointing her finger up towards the sun. The surroundings changed from dense and lush forest to secluded houses and her kinsmen milling about, children were laughing still too young to train, mothers watched them carefully not letting them stray too far, for those that weren't preoccupied they walked towards the northern sector as Yuko deemed it, all of them wearing similar attire to her own.

"I thought that was about dogs.." Yuko muttered.

"Ah, but horses build bonds with us too Yuko-chan!"

* * *

"You're awake." Mikito said as Ahiko and Yuko entered her office, a stack of paperwork on her desk. It never ended, funds, letters for permission to leave, possible missions, letters from a damiyo with a possible request. She was mulling over on document in particular as the two came in to meet with her. Souji was already training the units and going over strategies, checking to see if everyone was at full strength and if not make sure they got enough rest. The battles would begin soon and they had to be prepared, not that she was worried since Souji was already on it. After the debriefing of his venture to the Lightning country he took his leave. "You'll adjust to those clothes soon."

"I wonder." Yuko said with a small shrug but nodded nonetheless feeling like she was walking with bags of rice on her back, that probably would have been easier than this. Everything was weighted except for her zori and tabi, she could already feel the strain of bearing the extra weight, gravity doing her no favors.

"That reminds me." Mikito broke her from her train of thought, Yuko looked at her with an attentive expression. "Activate your Sharingan."

Yuko activated without any hesitation, she felt chakra surging into her eyes and everything was brighter and much more clear. She saw the dust on some of the books on the shelves off to the side, could see a lazy curl hanging over Ahiko's left eye, and she could even seen the individual folds in her gi and haori. But she was confused, why did she need to activate it if she wasn't fighting, more so fear bubbled within her. She was sure Mikito and Ahiko didn't care she was an Uchiha, but Souji and the rest of their kinsmen what would they think? "May I ask why?"

Mikito filed away a document closing her eyes for a moment. It was a good question, only worthy of a good answer. "You are to keep your Sharingan active from the time you wake up until the time you go to sleep." Mikito stated bluntly.

Yuko didn't visibly wince but winced nonetheless, she could keep it active without any issue, but keeping it active for hours on end that would be something else entirely. It's not like she'd go blind keeping it activated for a good eight hours, but the strain it'd leave behind was going to be unbearable. But, if this is what needed to be done then so be it, she wasn't a baby, and would handle it. "Okay." Yuko nodded in agreement.

"Ahiko will oversee your training since I'm busy during the day." Mikito added, looking at her younger more animate sister who nodded her head a few times looking at Yuko with excitement. She knew the two would bond quickly, Ahiko was more sociable and just likable than her or Souji. Souji was strict and showed little emotion aside from urgency or anger, and she herself was stoic and composed though she would smile and talk, but she wasn't nearly as outgoing as Ahiko when it came to meeting new people.

"Yes!" Ahiko exclaimed wrapping an arm around Yuko's. "And we don't have another second to waste, we'll get you started right away." Yuko stumbled as Ahiko tugged her along with vigor, she couldn't as much yelp from the sudden increase of weight on her body that was starting to pull her down since she couldn't keep her footing stable. The surroundings changed from long and winding hallways and corridors, to the oppressive heat she had yet to get used to. She moved to the side whenever she got close to someone allowing them the path, but they all stepped aside bowing their heads in respect to Ahiko who animatedly thanked them or waved at them. Finally they came to a halt in front of a large pond with a waterfall that constantly filtered it and kept it moving.

"I've been informed you've obtained the hyoton scroll, so that saves me a lot of explaining." Ahiko said as she let go of her, Yuko staggered forward, straining as she righted herself. "So first thing is first, do you have any idea how to use suiton?" Yuko shook her head with a sheepish expression, Ahiko uninhibited continued on. "So we'll start with the basics." Ahiko walked onto the pond with ease, her balance perfect and steps precise, she walked until she was a few feet away from Yuko who was following after her. "Suiton is hard to control, so first and foremost you have to focus. It's not about brute strength like katon or doton. You need perfect control and have to monitor the amount you're using at all times, if you lapse for even a second your jutsu will be dispelled."

"Okay.." Yuko looked around at the sparkling water surrounding them. "I have to focus."

"If you put in too much chakra you jutsu will spiral out of control, much like a typhoon, but if you don't put in enough it'll ripple out like a placid pond." Ahiko nodded her head a few times, clapping her hands with an encouraging smile. "So let's start."

"Right."

* * *

Usagi sat cross legged on a mat along with the rest of the high ranking officers and captains of her clan, Haji of course was seated next to Syrus and Tobirama next to Hashirama. She knew the minute they got back and rushed to the gates to see how it went, Hashirama was smiling with a pleased expression and her brother was smiling wolfishly, they were both vague on the details. Haji was up in the meeting room before she could even blink, as she expected he was always on time and to the point, though she wished he would have got more rest as well. Her brother discarded his armor and wore the black short sleeved shirt underneath with his black hakama, Haji wore similar clothes to him and Hashirama and Tobirama both wore all black outfits with mesh armor underneath. Since there was no fight they didn't need that bulky armor.

"What'd the damiyo say?" Tsugi asked, he was seated a few people down from Usagi, and she couldn't help but share his excitement.

"First off," Hashirama began in a leveled tone, he turned his head towards Syrus and Haji his dark eyes focusing on Haji. He was about to stand up and smother Haji with a hug, but Tobirama stopped that with one leveled gaze. "I would like to thank Haji-san for seeing to it that our comrades were brought back safely!" He smiled in kind, his gratitude showing in his expression.

"Sure, uh..." Haji cleared his throat, looking to his brother who only shook his head barely not sure what to say. "It wasn't a problem Hashirama-san." Haji concluded simple and direct, not sure how else to respond. He wasn't use to someone being so emotional aside from his brother and sister, his sister more so with her nagging and fussing. Hashirama was completely uncharted territory and he couldn't tell him to clamp his mouth shut no matter how much he wanted to.

"Moving forward." Syrus interjected looking over everyone in the meeting room, pride swelled in his chest as she seen his kinsmen with barely contained excitement, that's what he wanted to see. Anticipation for the unknown, passion for their future endeavors, and more importantly ready for anything that was to come their way. "The damiyo has accepted us into his domain." There was a chorus of cheers from both clans as the news spread across the spacious room.

"Alright!" Usagi beamed. "Finally another mission!"

"So the bigwigs finally take notice." Tsugi said with a wolfish smile.

"We will be demonstrating our skills." Hashirama added in a jovial manner, an easy smile on his face. There was another chorus of cheers from their kinsmen.

"So we're fighting?" Hesui asked.

"That's right It'd be just a waste of time if we just went for the minor skirmish." Syrus replied. "There will be four matches in total." He looked to Hashirama to explain further, and the leader of the Senju was all too happy to divulge the information. He rummaged through his pocket pulling out a scroll with sloppy scribbles in a rough bracket shape and unrolled it his eyes tracing over it.

"The first match will be Hesui-san against Syrus-san." He announced.

"I'm fighting against Syrus-sama?" Hesui asked looking at his leader noticing that wolfish smile on his face.

"The second match will be Tobirama against Usagi-san." The two mentioned shared a stare with each other, both challenging the other in silence, and Usagi smiled a wolfish smile.

"So we clash again."

"So it seems."

"The third match will be Haji-san against Tsugi-san." The two friends looked at each other, Tsugi with an easy smirk. He was looking forward to sparring with Haji it had been a good few years and it would be a good test to see how far along he's come in his training. After all, he had a part in his training under the orders of his father.

"And the last match will be Ryoku-san against Osen-san." Ryoku smirked a wolfish grin at the woman seated next to Usagi. Sen was twenty two years old with a slender but shapely build, she had long, flowing black hair that reached her tailbone which she kept in a high ponytail like the rest of her kinsmen. She had tan toned skin with dark brown eyes, she was taller than the average woman standing at five foot eight. She was the leader of the western division. She kept a calm and placid expression though her dark eyes sparked with excitement.

More cheers filled the room and the excitement was palpable. Both leaders stayed up front the second in command at their side. They waited until it quieted down and Syrus spoke. "There will be no ninjutsu, but everything else is fair game." He heard a dejected sigh from Usagi and Hesui but ignored them as he continued. "The damiyo is expecting a good show, and I'm confident we won't let him down."

"Come on we're more than ready!" Usagi said with an easy smile, excitement pushing through her veins as she looked at Tobirama. Finally they'd be able to spar and prove who was the superior swordsman between them. Last time it ended in a tie, however this time it was going to be different. "When do we get to leave?" She asked barely holding her excitement in, it took all of her willpower to stay seated like everyone else and not jump up and start dancing. It was about time she got a piece of action and not stay back at the compound taking care of paperwork or battle strategies, she didn't mind, but it could get so boring!

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Hashirama answered with equal excitement.


	9. Deliberations

"No single thing is perfect by itself. That's why we're born to attract other things to make up for what we lack. I think we start walking in the right direction only after we start getting our counterparts beside us."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

With their plans already set and waiting to be set into motion everyone retreated to their private chambers. Hashirama and Tobirama went to the building where the recovered Senju were and would soon take their leave and be back first thing in the morning. There were many things they needed to do the first taking their now recovered unit back to their compound and also discuss more private matters. Now that Hashirama wasn't within ear shot of him, Syrus released a soft sigh emptying the ashes from his pipe as he leveled a look with Haji, as ever stoic as usual the younger brother returned the gaze. He had a few things to discuss and he couldn't be blunt like he normally was with Hashirama around. He was too emotional, no he was _soft. _Syrus never thought he'd be arguing with the younger man, but he was both of them had opposing ways to approach a situation. Hashirama wanted to talk and come to a truce, while he just wanted to get rid of the problem altogether. It wasn't a crime, entire clans were wiped out in this era overnight like a flickering candle flame.

Pushing that little squabble aside he had other things to focus on, like why his brother was delayed for a few months. "Why were you delayed?" Syrus asked in a emotionless tone though his eyes were swimming curiosity and suspicion. It wasn't like Haji to spend a lot of time on missions, he was efficient and would be back within a few days. He wasn't worried of course, but he couldn't say the same for Usagi though that was more likely to be frustration since she didn't get to for good reason. He set the pipe down, exhaling a smooth stream along with some of the thoughts circling through his head.

"I'll go make some tea." Usagi offered.

"No." Syrus said a second after she uttered the words and she didn't move from the mat she sat cross legged on. "There's no need to do that Usagi-chan I want you to be here as well." He looked at her with a stern gaze, she nodded her head a few times relaxing herself into the mat. Normally she'd make tea of have a low ranking member do it, stiff talk made people thirsty. But, it was better that she was here so she could hear _why _her brother took his sweet ol time coming back to the compound.

"Princess Hitomi was adamant that we stay at her estate, as were her parents. First and foremost it'd be rude and distasteful to refuse the offer. So I accepted... However, I encountered Cho and his pack of mutts during my time there, even before I was halfway to her village." There was a pause, allowing the information to sink in. "I was attacked numerous times, I was with the princess every time and no harm came to her though I can't say she didn't get a bit of splatter on her. I tried to talk sense into her, the longer we stayed there idle the more exposed she would be to an attack." He answered with an even tone though his eyes shined with great annoyance, he didn't like having to follow her around everywhere, especially when he told her to stay within the village's walls. Of course she didn't listen and ventured out and that lead to more trouble than he'd like to deal with.

"Inuzuka.." Usagi almost spat, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "Where do they get off?"

"I've heard there was an increase in their numbers around that area." Syrus said closing eyes for a moment, opening them again when he decided to speak. "They really are a savage clan, can't even stay in one compound together.. Instead they're spread out over a wide territory, each territory has one leader and they all answer to him. However, some of these territories aren't in good favor with the other, opposing ideals and such, frivolous at best. Cho is the leader of the territory surrounding the borders." It was a pesky nuisance dealing with them, it had been going on long before his father came to power, there was always an enmity between them and the Inuzuka. Wiping them out completely was out of the question since they were spread out, and even now he couldn't do that. Not without Hashirama talking his ear off.

"I also encountered Souji." Both of his siblings narrowed their eyes hearing the name of that man, Usagi already knew about it or what Haji divulged at that time, and Syrus remained silent, they didn't speak out their thoughts and waited for him to continue. "The battle lasted well into the night, and there was no clear victor. He is the reason for my delay besides staying at the estate for a good month or two despite my misgivings." There was a long pause, there was always the risk of running into him or his kinsmen, but he couldn't have tracked the location unless...

"You finished off those Uchiha?" Syrus asked his eyes glaring.

"Of course, along with anyone else who stood in my way." Haji answered, Usagi shook her head at how bluntly he answered.

"I see..." Syrus mused more to himself than his siblings.

"What are we going to do about the Inuzuka?" Usagi asked her tone losing any of the cheerfulness it usually possessed. She was looking forward in the future to clashing with the Uchiha, who weren't to be underestimated by any means unless she wanted a swift death, but she wasn't so foolish to underestimate them. There was a reason why every clan besides her own, the Senju, and a few other clans feared them and tread clear from their path. She wasn't going to even entertain the thought of her coming face to face with Cho or some other leader, she wasn't ignorant, but she had bigger fish to fry.

"Nothing." Syrus answered with a light scoff. "They're nothing to worry about.. And more importantly it wouldn't go over well with Hashirama-san..." There was a hint of dissatisfaction in his tone at the end. He was a man of action and passion, he wasn't _nice _though he wasn't extremely mean either, but they were known as wolves for a reason and it wasn't from not plunging entire villages or clans in the matter of a day. Seeing Haji nod in agreement but Usagi scowl he slowly hit the pipe, the smoke sending a jolt through his lungs. "They're not going to attack our compound.. What good will it do if we attacked Cho's territory and killed every last one when there's another territory not sixty miles away?" If that was the solution they would've been wiped out a long time ago while their father was still leader.

"Still..." Usagi said her scowl not lessening at all.

"We may have an enmity, but Cho made it clear that he was after Hitomi's head, it may have been personal but he was still after her head." Haji interjected. The Inuzuka were savage and reckless, they attacked without any plan or a care if they lost one or one thousand it wouldn't make the biggest bit of a difference. Perhaps that's why they were separated over numerous territories instead of being in compound, it was ridiculous but as savage as they were perhaps it was for the best. "We'll leave them to their own devices, they aren't a threat to us." Syrus nodded in agreement emptying the ashes from his smoking pipe, Usagi nodded just barely though she didn't look happy or willing to let it slide but did anyways.

"Yes, I agree." Syrus nodded. "We should focus on the demonstration tomorrow, as well as the Domou and Uchiha. I would imagine their leader won't be happy you left an entire division on the road side brother." Haji's face didn't show any emotion. "And there's always that thorn in the side Souji, I didn't think he'd go through the trouble of going all way to the Lightning country just to find you." Syrus exhaled a sea of smoke with some of his thoughts, there was a shift in the power standings as it were. With Tajima and Batsuma now dead and their sons becoming leaders and second in command, what fragile balance the world hung on was crumbling like a stack of bricks. Everyone wanted to reign supreme at this moment, and though there was battles every day, the worse was yet to come.

"That's right." Usagi nodded. She was looking forward to the demonstration and clashing swords with Tobirama again, she normally didn't get so excited at the thought of a spar unless it was with her brother's. But Tobirama intrigued her more than she could fathom and he didn't hold anything back despite her being a girl, that she was more than thankful for if he even thought about looking down on her for the simple fact she was a woman she'd smack him so hard he'd be in the Water country. "Damn that Souji.. He's just trying to make a statement.. Is there any word of Mikito?"

"No there isn't much." Syrus replied with some disappointment laced in his tone. She was good at covering her tracks and moving across long distances with good speed, there was also the fact she didn't leave any survivors from an encounter, though she gave them the chance to run. Foolish. Souji was direct and honest in the sense he attacked and didn't bother to ask any questions whatsoever. while Mikito was more patient she didn't actively seek conflict, and then there was Ahiko who was a lot like Hashirama. "If he's trying to make statements he needs a new approach. If there's nothing else to add?" Seeing them both shake their heads he set down his pipe and stood up. "That's all be up at nine sharp."

"Got it!" Usagi said as she excused herself from the room her footsteps thudding down the hallway. Syrus kept his eyes in the direction she was walking in, making sure she was out of earshot.

"There is more to this demonstration than just being a demonstration." Haji stated noticing that look in his brother's eyes.

"Besides two clans causing a ruckus there's a problem. A big problem." Syrus's expression darkened as he recalled the damiyo speaking on something that was supposed to be between him, Hashirama, and himself. _There's been a lot of devastation beyond the outskirts of my territory, many whisper of a cat with one glowing yellow eye the other green and it's said to be vicious and bigger than a mountain! _The words and warning echoed through his mind, at that point even Hashirama showed some surprise and shock not sure what to make of it. Not only were they dealing with two clans, but a behemoth that was larger than mountains. He could only think of one thing that was anywhere close to that description and even that was considered just a tale. But he wasn't ignorant to the truth of the matter, what many called tale his clan considered truth.

"Green and yellow eyes?" Haji echoed his features softening with curiosity, his eyes training on his lap as he rubbed his chin with his finger. "You mean... But that can't be.." He locked eyes with his brother, there was no lying or humor in them at all only seriousness that he saw before he jumped into a battle or was speaking to the council.

"It is." Syrus's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint gleaming in them "A Bijuu... This is only to be shared with second in command; only me, you, Hashirama, and Tobirama know of this and it has to be kept that way."

"And pray tell, how do you intend to stop a Bijuu? They're pure chakra and can destroy mountain ranges without as much as flick of their tails." He read enough on the folklore of the shinobi, many didn't believe the Bijuu were just pure myth, much like Rikudo and the Jubbi which was all of the nine beasts.. But that was so long ago, generations before his own birth. It wasn't far fetched if one actually took the time to decipher the cryptic wording, the riddles, and had the nerve to believe.

"Me and Hashirama-san have devised a plan to deal with the beast." Syrus responded. "I'm not sure myself if it will work, but I'm not going to let the beast do as it pleases as long as the damiyo requests our assistance, and Hashirama is of a like mind." _The only thing we could agree on. _

"You know when she finds out you kept it a secret she's going to be pissed." Haji said with a wolfish grin.

"Female wolves are just as ferocious as their male counter parts."

* * *

Yuko's eyes were narrowed in intense concentration, she carefully kneaded her chakra being mindful of how much she put forth, it was a trailing affair. She had good chakra control, but this was maddening her entire body felt like lead, and it was much worse since she was wearing her weighted clothing. But she held firm gauging how much and how little she kneaded. So far the only she got was a small ripple just a few inches in front of her, the ripple turned into a small wave but there was no twister that soared hundreds of feet or a huge dragon shooting forward with a ear shattering roar. Ahiko stayed silent watching her for the last few hours.

She didn't give her input already speaking her piece, learning the suiton was a trailing affair. It was the second hardest element to learn next to wind, and one's chakra control had to be near perfect. If she were to speak now with encouraging words or advice it would only merely distract her and all of her efforts and focus would just snap away like a candle blowing out. It took herself two years to learn the suiton and gain some mastery, she wasn't close to being able to form it out of nothing, but she was proficient enough and her attacks were powerful. Her siblings took to katon and futon, the former being the hardest to learn though Mikito accelerated in katon.

Yuko formed a hand seal, more out of habit than anything. Up until this point she was only focusing on her chakra and kneading it on the surface a few inches in front of her, but it wasn't working. She poured more chakra out, her hands latching onto the other as it formed they formed the tiger seal. Yuko bit down, clenching her teeth feeling the strain, but she pushed, _come on, come on!_ She coached herself. The ripples turned into small waves and the small waves turned into small distortions. Ahiko's eyes shone with astonishment as she seen a small, almost unnoticeable swirl of water moving upward at a snail's pace, but it halted and slithered back down. Yuko grunted, pouring more chakra in, but it was a mute point and finally after four hours she dropped to her knees panting, enjoying the coolness of the water beneath her. "Damn it..." She muttered.

"Hey, hey now." Ahiko said walking towards her and crouching down in front of her. Yuko's hair was messily hanging over her eyes slightly obscuring them, sweat dripped down her head, sliding down her jawlines and splashing into the pond a few inches down. Her breaths were short and sharp, and her shoulders shook from the exertion of focusing and kneading her chakra for hours, and as minuscule as it was the taxing her Sharingan took on her chakra. "You've just started training today, you can't expect to learn suiton that fast!" Ahiko carefully patted her shoulders, mindful of the weight bearing down on them. Yuko didn't look at her instead stared into her reflection. "It's the second hardest element to master, the first being wind.. Many shinobi don't even dare to try and use it since it is so difficult."

"I... Need a minute." Yuko said more to herself than the girl crouching before her, but Ahiko still heard her nonetheless. She allowed a few minutes of silence to pass, the only sound was of the rushing waterfall just several feet away from them. It was soothing and comforting to hear the constant roar and torrent of splashes.

"Can you stand?" Ahiko asked as she removed her hand from her shoulder, stepping back and giving her space. Yuko didn't respond right away still catching her breath, her chest rising and falling in a natural rhythm, she gave a small nod heaving herself up until she was standing upright. The strain was apparent right away, her body wanted to slack, her shoulders gave, and her knees buckle but with a deep breath she held herself firm. She wasn't used to weighted clothing at all, she was used to her light ninja attire, she wondered if everyone she seen wearing the haoris and almost identical outfits had the same weights in them.

"What's next?" Yuko asked with a tired eagerness in her tone.

"We're done for the day." Ahiko replied, holding up a finger as she seen Yuko open her mouth ready to object. She liked the determination, that fire that swelled in Yuko. Regardless of how things were going so far she didn't give up, she continued, she pushed through it. That was good, it was great! But it wouldn't do any good if she passed out from exhaustion. "If we go any further you'll just pass out, I don't want you to exhaust yourself to such an extent that would be detrimental for your training."

"Can we work on something else then?" Yuko asked the eagerness not fading, perhaps it wasn't eagerness but desire. A desire to strive and get stronger, to seek new levels and break passed them and move onto the next. She noticed Ahiko's brows knitting together her face thoughtful as she observed Yuko with a keen eye, she could see she was going to say no. "I can keep going just fifth teen more minutes." The red hair kunoichi pressed, almost pleading with her not to stop now.

"Okay." Ahiko relented taking a comfortable stance. "Fifth teen more minutes, come at me with taijutsu."

Yuko didn't respond verbally, she instantly lunged forward, the weights doing the job and slowing her down if only by a few seconds, she aimed a punch at Ahiko's head. Ahiko swayed her head to side at the last second, Yuko followed up quickly lashing out with another punch which Ahiko ducked under, sliding to the side and lashing out with her own punch. Yuko already seen the blow coming, she expertly ducked under the quick jab, striding forward with an elbow jab aimed for Ahiko's ribs, but the curly haired woman parried the blow causing Yuko to slide forward. _She's fast... But the weights are doing their job.._ Ahiko thought as she got ready for another attack.

It came as quick as a snake, Yuko's fist lashing out in a straight, Ahiko swayed her head to the side watching the fist shoot passed her face. Yuko over extended, retracting her fist before Ahiko could catch her unguarded stomach with a knee. This kept on for several minutes Yuko attacking and Ahiko dodging, their movements bellying tremendous speed that would make sprinters faint with envy. Yuko's Sharingan glowed a bright red as she picked out several openings and went after them, and Ahiko dodged them at the last minute putting distance between them forcing Yuko to lunge after her. Finally, Yuko mistimed a punch, aiming high instead of low, and Ahiko parried the strike, lashing out with a punch the caught Yuko in the stomach forcing some of the air from her lungs. Yuko stepped back, sucking in a sharp breath.

"You're proficient." Ahiko said in an honest tone as she raised her fists. "But you telegraph your strikes." Ahiko sprang forward, her foot swiping outward, Yuko seen the trajectory and jumped back narrowly avoiding the strike, but Ahiko spun full rotation leaping forward and lashing out with her elbow. Yuko's tomoes rotated quickly, she leaned down, but at the last moment she caught sight of her knee shooting upwards, forcing herself to jump back she evaded the blow by an inch sliding back on the water. She gestured for Yuko attack and the red haired woman didn't delay and was upon her with a barrage of punches, her Sharingan blazing. "When you're fighting someone and can't get passed their guard, you feint." Ahiko said as she dodged a punch, Yuko barely nodded focusing on keeping up her barrage. "The key to it is force them to commit. You have to make it look as if you'r really going to punch them." Yuko lead forward with her left, aiming it for Ahiko's jaw, the girl dodged and Yuko's other fist shot forward for her stomach. "But when you're facing someone taller you want to avoid certain moves." Ahiko deflected her punch, jumping back. "When you attack, you want focus your chakra into your fist, foot, knee, whichever body part you use for the attack, that's where the power lies."

"I understand..." Yuko breathed feeling sweat pouring off of her now and soaking her clothes. She wanted to continue, but she fell to her knees fighting for breath as she shook her head. Without hesitation she dipped her hand into the water, readily drinking it. She relished the cool feeling it left in her dry mouth and on her sweat slicked skin. "The feint is to set them up for my next strike, but I have to make them commit to it."

"Correct!" Ahiko beamed with a nod, extending her arm forward with an open hand. Yuko looked at it for a moment debating if she should take it. She pressed her hands on the water as if it was dirt and struggled to heave herself up even an inch. It wouldn't hurt this time to get some help, she reached out gripping Ahiko's hand tightly as she heaved her up. They sat at the edge of the pond both enjoying the solace the tranquil place brought, Yuko slowly caught her breath, chugging down some water.

"I'm sorry my sister sent you to the Water country." Ahiko broke the silence keeping her eyes on the sky. "That place isn't a place where any shinobi should be.. My father took us there when I was six, called it training. I seen him cut off somebody's head, and Souji stabbing someone through the throat..." She took a breath, it wasn't a memory she was fond of. Seeing so much blood her father and brother coated in the sticky substance, the stench lingering. "I seen my sister cut a man from the collarbone all the way down to his waist, the body wasn't even recognizable it was just a mass of cut bones and blood.. So much blood.." Yuko stayed silent as the older girl spoke her piece, she rarely had moments like these, to bond with a fellow woman. She couldn't imagine seeing what Ahiko saw at six, the things she went through recently, she couldn't imagine going through it at the tender age of six years old.

"When I first got the mission and your siblings warned me, I didn't take it serious." Yuko admitted in a sheepish manner, taking another swig of water. "It was my first mission, I didn't think I was going to be walking into a war zone. I must have been there for a few months, I spent all of my time fighting or at an inn where the violence didn't get so ridiculous..." Her first encounter when she made land fall was a band of shinobi out for her blood, and that's not including the Yuki clan and Kagyua clan. "I don't know how many people I killed, I lost count... Sometimes I still have nightmares about what transpired there.. I seen a kid no older than eight get impaled on a bone, as much as I wanted to cry, I had to keep on moving. I was in the Yuki clan compound, the Kagyua clan attacked, completely ruthless." Yuko shivered for a moment, how many children died like that eight year old? How many were being slain in ways more brutal than he was? It could have been her if circumstances were different. "But I survived so that counts for something."

"It does." Ahiko nodded her agreement. "The Water country has been in turmoil for as long as any of us can remember. The islands are in constant dispute and the mainland is the worse." It was years before the place would gain the infamous title 'bloody mist' but even in these times the violence and bloodshed there was astronomical, civilians were killed in the crossfire, and entire cities were reduced to smoldering ruins. "But, you lived.. And you've met me, you'll be living with me now... So things aren't that bad.." Ahiko sighed in a wistful manner.

"No." Yuko agreed, stretching her sore and heavy arms over her head. "They're not so bad." She smiled for a moment. "I have a friend through all of it."

"Hehe!" Ahiko grinned cheekily looking at her with glimmering eyes. "That's right! Speaking of which we need to head back.. My sister will be curious of your progress, and I need to make sure that I'm not needed for anything later on."

"Okay." Yuko nodded in understanding.

* * *

Yeah time for the Bijuu to start rearing their ugly mugs and wrecking shit like they do best.. I have nothing more to add.. Thanks for reading!


	10. Prelude

_I changed the name, makes more sense now... To me at least, anyways here's another chapter._

"There is no alliance. From here on you will obey Konoha! And never, ever say that shinobi's name around me!"

Madara Uchiha

* * *

_What could they possibly want? _Syrus took a breath to calm himself as he entered the room filled with several older men and one woman the air was thick and dense with chakra. All of them were old their skin wrinkly, but their eyes ever piercing and intelligent speaking volumes of what they endured in their long life times. The normal age to live in this era was thirty, if you were perfectly healthy and skilled enough to survive the hundreds of battles that went on during the daily basis one would live to see that age, but it wasn't likely since at the mere age of five one was already trained and considered an adult. His clan has a slightly longer life expectancy it wasn't by much just ten or so extra years making the senior age forty, which was astronomical.

He really had more important things to do then debating with the council. He respected his father and every choice he made, but was there really a need for a council? The only thing that ever got done was nothing they'd spend the better part arguing and the other half waiting for him to say something that would no doubt launch another argument. "You've called this meeting Jime-san." Syrus began with a level tone as he flicked his eyes towards the gray haired and sharp eyed man, he knew of his past exploits. Jime was one of the strongest in his time, which was an entire generation before his father, so plainly said this man was old.

"Take a seat. Syrus-san." Jime said in a low and controlled tone, there was no anger or malice just assurance. Syrus took a seat at the head of the room with Haji taking a seat next to him with a stoic expression on his face. He was better at dealing with all of the talking and nuances of meetings like this, he wasn't as brash as he was nor did he have the same short fuse when it came to his anger.

"You're planning to relocate." Jime asked in the same tone, his eyebrows knitting together as his mouth drew a thin line.

"Correct." Syrus replied without any hesitation.

"Brother..." Haji said with a soft sigh. He could understand his brother's frustration on the matter and why he didn't tell them. There'd be a big argument on leaving the place they've lived for centuries, the place they integrated as a home, it was a lot to take in and deal with. He didn't find anything wrong with it since it would allow them to be closer to the Senju clan, which was a smart placement.

"And you decided to do such a thing without seeking us out first?" Jime raised his voice a few octaves locking eyes with Syrus, neither of them backing down from the other.

"I didn't want to trouble you-"

"Syrus-san..." The woman who went by the name of Aya apoke up. Her voice calm and rigid, her hair fading to a light gray as opposed to the dark gray the rest of the men sported around her. "That's enough, either way you made this decision without seeking out your council." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with her piercing dark eyes, any warmth and emotion devoid behind those orbs. She was traditional down to the T, she wasn't going to move their entire clan from _their home _just so they were closer to the Senju, she wouldn't have it! "Haji-san, pray tell did you know about this?" Her voice thick with apprehension at the mere thought he'd go along with such a ludicrous idea.

"I was informed, yes." Haji admitted with a solemn tone.

"I refuse the notion." Jime interjected harshly as he smashed his fist on the table cracking the wood and causing Aya and the others to sigh. "The Subatsu will stay where it is."

Gritting his teeth Syrus barely concealed his frustration towards his elders, he was always respectful, but he could only tolerate so much. He could only tolerate so much of their rigid views and ways. "If the Domou and Uchiha launch a joint attack we'll be at a disadvantage." He said gruffly as he folded his arms over his muscular chest breathing out a sigh as he seen Jime, Aya, and another elder open their mouths ready to retort.

"Moving is out of the question." Jime stated with a harsh glare.

"I am in agreement." Aya said with a nod of her head, her thin bangs falling over her eyes. "You didn't speak to us first on this matter, you know that it is mandatory that we delegate, you doing this behind our backs is inexcuseable."

"I knew you'd-" Syrus began but was swiftly cut off by the third elder.

"True as you say we will be at a disadvantage _if _the Domou and Uchiha were to launch a joint attack." The third elder stated with a calm and concise air. He went by the name of Kata and was one of the men who helped his father in the Hyuga attack; where they laid in wait for the reknowned clan to pass through and then ambushed them like they were famous for, wolves they were always called and cannibals, vicious and bloodthirsty. Kata lived through that and several others battles with the most feared clans, so when he spoke everyone listened even Syrus found himself reigning in his anger and listening intently. "However the chances of that happening are slim to none." He leveled a look with Syrus silencing the younger man and continuing. "I don't doubt that it _can _happen but I doubt that it _will _happen. The leaders of the respective clans Hashirama and Madara always will meet each other."

"Basically we stay here. And, if what you say is correct whenever Hashirama moves so will Madara so we just keep tabs on our own movements involving the Senju." Haji concluded in a calm tone his deep voice almost vibrating through the room, he glanced at Syrus who looked ready to punch this table to splinters but was holding himself together well as he expected, he turned his focus on Jime, Aya, and Kata the first two looking angered especially Jime but Kata remained void of any emotion and nodded his head in response. He could understand Syrus's plan to relocate, but it was a failing battle before it even began, and Kata brought up good points.

"Uchiha and Senju have always clashed. You follow one you're bound to meet the other." Kata replied.

"All in favor of Kata." Jime stated with a firm tone as he raised his hand, Aya nodded raising her own hand, Kata giving the suggestion originally naturally raised his hand, the several other elders who murmured but didn't really add anything to the argument raised their hands and nodded their heads for extra assurance, and lastly Haji gave a small nod of his head. Moving the compound would be smart, but Kata's strategy was six steps above the simple relocation. "Excellent this meeting is finished." He stated without any hesitation or doubt and took his leave of the room followed by Aya and Kata and then the others, the room was heavy with thudding footsteps, finally after a few minutes there was only silence. Syrus sat with his head declined eyes closed, and Haji stood with his back against the wall behind him.

"Damn it." Syrus muttered slamming a fist down on the table rattling the entire thing almost splintering it at the edges, only due to his control did the table not splinter to pieces and fragments. Maybe it wasn't a good plan trying to relocate clan, but he was doing what he thought was best for the clan, if the Domou did launch a joint attack he wasn't sure how they'd hold up. But those old grunts couldn't see that, they couldn't see passed their pride and own views, closed off to the changing world around them. "What am I supposed tell Hashirama-san? He was expecting us to be moving within just a few miles of their compound..." He sighed.

"Just tell him we're not relocating." Haji shrugged. "We have two clans to worry about and not to mention the possbility of a Bijuu... For now that's our main focus. A relocation was smart but not in good favor." He said almost in a soothing manner, not normally one to soothe himself yet alone anyone else, but he could see that Syrus really wanted to relocate for their benefit.

"You're right, Hashirama should understand." Syrus conceded rising from his seat with a small frown marring his features. "I hope you're ready to reign in a Bijuu."

"If such a thing is possible..." Haji said with a small frown. The thought of controlling those monsters was like thinking he could survive a sword to the heart. Not happening. The Bijuu were pure chakra, terrible and dark chakra and were the size of entire mountain ranges. If there was a way to reign it in they'd need to find it or their days were numbered.

* * *

Yuko took careful steps, fatigue and exhaustion finally catching up to her, she didn't pay anyone that passed by her and Ahiko any mind. She was too focused on keeping her steps measured so she didn't stagger or lose balance, the last thing she wanted was to be flat on her stomach with this weighted clothing she'd be stuck like a turtle. Inhaling slowly, she enjoyed the dewy air going down her nostrils cooling her flaring lungs, she wasn't expecting the training to be that hard. When Ahiko said she needed to monitor and gauge her chakra at all times when learning the suiton she didn't take that literally, after all she was trained to the brink of total and absolute collapse by her father. But this was completely different, while that was more physical training this was a complete mental and chakra training.

Ahiko slowed down her pace ever so slightly as she made her way to her sister's office, her chakra like a dense and heavy cloak around the entire premises. It was no wonder she was the leader, aside from being born to the leader of the clan then, she earned that rank. While many clans went by blood, and the oldest was the next in line the Domou weren't so traditional and the title of leader was disputed and fought over. Men and women entered, there was no bias or shunning, and it made for good entertainment if she had to say so herself. Ahiko gave a small smile and bow as several younger members bowed their heads in respect, she never understood the gesture but she wouldn't be rude.

She opened the door, allowing Yuko to enter first and she swiftly closed the door taking the lead again. Yuko silently thanked her as she took the lead, this place was a maze and labyrinth put into one and she'd get lost trying to navigate her way through this. For that matter the entire compound was shrouded in a thick and moist rain forest and that was also a maze. _No wonder so little is known about them and only rumors exist. Nobody could navigate their way through this. _Yuko said to herself, only a fool would try and attack this compound between the winding paths and towering trees it'd be a matter of time before they were killed in a flash of light.

"Mikito-nii." Ahiko called from the opposite of the door.

"Enter." A soft voice stated.

Yuko's eyes widened slightly when she seen two stacks of paperwork that the older woman was looking through and sorting, she couldn't imagine herself reading through half of a stack. Her eyes flicked over to Souji who stood behind her with a placid face, hands resting in his baggy sleeves as he looked at her with a sharp gaze and just as quickly his eyes flicked over to Ahiko. "Sit." He said, though it sounded like an order, he gestured to the mats before them, Yuko nodded carefully setting herself down crossing her legs, Ahiko following suit. It was going to be a pain standing back up, her body ached horribly and she could feel a small strain just behind her eyes along the nerves and tendons.

_Mikito-san I need your assistance. _She narrowed her eyes as she skimmed through the letter, her dark eyes locked onto the person that sent it. The grass damiyo. That's all that was in the letter, no details on the situation, not how much she would be paid to assist him, nothing but those words and she wasn't stupid enough to go off of that. He was a tyrannical man and found amusement in watching others suffer, and she'd be damned if her or any of her kinsmen were going to be part of his freak show. Putting it aside she turned her focus on Yuko, noticing the girl's usual neat red hair was slightly messy and she looked completely swamped. Good. "I see your training is going well." She said getting a nod from Ahiko and more hesitant nod from Yuko.

_Training... _Yuko thought ruefully, this was more like torture. She couldn't recall ever hearing of anyone or any clan wearing weighted clothing, aside from the plated armor which was to be expected. But this was out of the norm, shinobi wore light fitting clothing so they could use their speed and stealth to the fullest extent. She could feel the strain on her neck and shoulders and even her tailbone, her legs felt like lead, and her chakra had to be sapped to less than half easily after her hours long training in the pond. But, there had to be a reason behind this method of training, even if she wasn't sure herself there was a solid reason behind this. "Yeah, but it's still the first day." Yuko replied with a small shrug.

"Yes, but you did your best, no?" Mikito questioned.

"Of course." Yuko replied.

_She has the spirit of an Uchiha... _Souji thought as he looked over her, he could see the small shakes of her shoulders no doubt from the strain of the clothes. Good that means that it was working, normally this type of training would be started when they were five to six years old and it was a staple for every member in the clan old and young, they all went through the same grueling trials. He recalled when he first put on an outfit like her's, he couldn't walk ten steps without almost falling, and admittedly it sucked completely, but the results were marvelous. "I'm glad to hear you're not having any complications because you'll be wearing that same outfit every day for the next ten months." He stated in the same dry and blunt tone as if it wasn't a big deal, seeing the shocked expression coming over her features he continued. "As children we all wear an outfit like that or similar for the better of two to three years."

"Are you kidding?" Yuko asked with slight disbelief.

"Not at all." Mikito replied. "If you noticed on your way back, the children are all wearing something just like your outfit." Mikito raised an eyebrow curiosity dancing in her eyes. Seeing as Yuko remained silent she took that as a yes, at least she seen a couple of the kids running around and training. It could be so troubling at times having to reign them in, like all children they were hyper and having large chakra levels that hyper spell went up by about one hundred notches. Good think Domou women were keen on discipline.

"She should have the suiton versed in I say three months." Ahiko said tapping her chin a few times. "Maybe four, but that's not uncommon considering just how hard it is to control let alone master." Although she did hear the rumors of Tobirama and his astute usage of the suiton, rumored to be able to make water form where no water was located, but like all rumors it could be just that. For someone, even if it was Tobirama to be able to execute the suiton in such a manner defied all logic and physics, it was a norm that one had to be near a body of water before one even thought of using suiton whether it was a large scale jutsu or small scale one had to be near a body of water.

"That's acceptable." Mikito said after a long moment, her eyes studying the red haired kunoichi sitting before her. While it wasn't exactly favorable it was nothing to scoff at, that would mean it'd take at least another four or five months to master the futon and by that time she wouldn't need to wear the weighted training clothes, however mastering the hyoton would be a completely different task, but that would be taken care of when the time came. For now she had to keep an eye on the training and progress Yuko made. "And is that your final decision?" She didn't doubt Ahiko's observations, but Uchiha were one of the few clans known to grasp jutsus much, much easier than the others.

"Yes." Ahiko nodded with an easy smile.

_Acceptable... _Yuko thought her eyes dimming.

"She did really good for the first day, those months will be keen on refining her control." Ahiko yanked her from her train of thought, a keen jolliness in her tone as she spoke of the progress, as little as it was to her, that she made today. Yuko didn't think she did that great, she couldn't even form a single suiton jutsu and her chakra control while good, was still lacking if she wanted to utilize the suiton to its full extent. It was nothing like katon, which she was very versed in, where it was a matter of brute strength rather than complete control.

"And stay mindful, we may send you out on a mission if it calls for it." Souji said narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he stared at her. "But, Ahiko will inform you of any news in that regard since you'll be living in her cottage with her for the duration of your stay here." It was a statement, but there was also a hint of a question in his tone, if she didn't want to live in the cottage Mikito could just let her stay here or give her a separate home where she wouldn't need to share her space.

"I am." Yuko replied, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. There was something about the cottage she liked, it was old, but there was something homey and comfortable about it that put her at ease. And Ahiko was nice to talk to, she didn't give her scorns or bit out tones like the entire Uchiha clan did. "I'm staying in the cottage with Ahiko-san." Yuko stated to assure herself and the and standing before her. Ahiko was an absolute pleasure to be around and talk to, while Yuko wasn't keen on spilling her life story the curly haired woman was still friendly and supportive.

"Hmm." Mikito hummed a small smile on her face. "Alright, you've come to a choice. You can go now..." The two girls stood up, Yuko more carefully and slowly sighing to herself as she felt the weight pressing down on her body again and if possible it was worse than before. "And Yuko." The red haired girl turned around with a curious gaze in her crimson eyes. "Keep your Sharingan activated until you go to sleep."

"Right." And with that she left exiting the room before Ahiko as the older girl shut the door silently, the soft thud of their footsteps fading away into complete silence.

Souji turned his attention to the slip of paper his sister not so gently placed on the desk. "Who is it?" He asked the obvious question.

"The Grass damiyo." Mikito answered in a clipped tone.

"He'll never learn." Souji said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Everyone knew of the tyrannical ruler who wasn't as bad as the Water damiyo, but was still a horrible man nonetheless. Nothing would ever be good if it involved that man, death and pain were the only two decisions whenever it came to dealing with him and his requests, but he paid a good sum of money. Their father despised the damiyo with a burning passion like the katon, the fact alone he viewed clans as nothing more than chess pieces so to speak infuriated their father. Only when they were in dire straights would they take on a mission for him, but their father wouldn't have it. "It's been longer than a decade since we dealt with him."

"I know..." Mikito creased her brows. "It's vague. Just says he needs our assistance."

"I don't trust it." Souji said his tone firm and uncompromising.

Mikito nodded her head slightly making a small hum of agreement as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "All we can do now is continue to prepare, and wait." She concluded. "You... Don't think he sent for Madara as well?" She asked her voice lacing with a hint of concern and hesitancy, she didn't know him for years but she could see one thing; he was extremely proud and arrogant. He seemed to have a god complex, the way he looked at her for the simple fact she's a woman was all the proof she needed, and she was happy to prove him wrong in their spar.

"I don't doubt it." Souji replied staring out the window into the forest. "News of our alliance has spread. I guess it was a matter of time."

"So it seems."

* * *

.


	11. Always Something

I would think that he's already seen through your heart, and is simply playing the fool to use you. He yanks on the strings of your cheap pride and you dance like a little marionette.

Hajime Saito

* * *

The sun already completed its ascension, and was now at its highest point in the sky, blazing like a beacon and smothering the ground with unbelievable heat. The Fire country was known for many things, its lush forests and moist undergrowth, the powerful clans that inhabited the area, and more importantly its heat. While the other countries such as the Earth or Water were much more barren and colder environments the Fire country was springing with vitality. From the tall trees that stretched to the clouds, to the most undergrowth which shrouded the forest, and lastly the heat that smothered that land mass nearly year round it was truly a spectacle to see with one's own eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I added Toka-san and Disuke-san as well, both are very skilled." Hashirama said with an excited, yet solemn tone, donning his dark red war armor, his long hair like a dark curtain swaying gently in the wind. He walked at the head of the group alongside Syrus, Haji and Tobirama behind them, all donning their own armor but Tobirama's had to be strangest since it was a dark blue next to Usagi's which was a dark green, almost forest green made to blend into the foliage around them. "And, it's really too bad you couldn't relocate." He looked crestfallen, he was looking forward to having a welcoming part and everything for Syrus, not that Tobirama would agree. But, while it was good for an advantage in battle, he really wanted it for the unity between their two clans.

"Of course not, we're putting on a demonstration." Syrus replied as he kept his eyes trained forward, kneading his chakra just enough so he could sense around them, but since Tobirama was a gifted sensor he didn't need to do this, but one could never be too careful. He seen too many people die to not keep his guard up and stay aware at all times. "It's just a bump in the road, nothing to fret over." Syrus waved off Hashirama's crestfallen feeling of the relocation, in truth he was angry. Beyond angry himself with how things turned out, but he had the entire night to vent his frustrations and was reigned in now. "Moving forward, we are aware of the situation at hand."

"Yes." Tobirama spoke up for the first time since they began their venture which had to be a good three hours ago. He was content on listening to his brother and Syrus go back and forth while he made a constant sweep of the area, checking for any strange chakra signatures, mostly Uchiha since they were bound to be around. Both leaders, and second in command moving at the same time, if he was intelligent, which he was, he'd take that chance and go after them. Usagi glanced at him, interest in her eyes, for as long as she knew him Tobirama was a man of few words.

"The Shainingu clan and Hageshii clan are currently in the middle of a battle that has been going on for years, until now they've kept their strife outside of the damiyo's territory and its boundaries, but now the battles have made their was passed the boundaries." He was well versed in clan histories, the Hageshii from what he studied and what his father told him before he was killed; they were a violent clan, they were barbaric and attacked first before asking questions. Even if it meant that civilians who were not shinobi were in the middle of their targets, the Shainingu were a fierce clan, but never actively sought out conflict, though if they were pushed they would attack.

"The Hageshii, I'm not surprised." Hesui muttered to himself remembering the times he crossed paths with them in his younger years.

"Our objective is to put an end to this fighting," Tobirama continued looking at his brother carefully before continuing, he knew Hashirama could get hyper emotional and adamant with situations like this, he wanted to avoid casualties at all costs. "The damiyo doesn't want a battle breaking out, so it's up to us to see to it that these two clans get whatever it is squared away, we will begin the negotiations tomorrow. We will meet with each leader individually." He paused, feeling Usagi's gaze piercing through him, he turned his head looking into her round and bright eyes that were beaming with confusion. "Question?"

"Why don't we just meet the two clan leaders at the same time?"

"There's two sides to every story, and meeting with them individually will allow us to view each side without bias." Tobirama replied in a curt tone, not taking his eyes off of Usagi. "If both leaders were present during this, there would be too much of 'you're playing favorites' or 'you're on their side' by doing this we avoid that whole mess, while being able to look at both points and then come to a conclusion." Usagi nodded a few times mulling it over to herself in her head, Tobirama sounded convincing, really convincing. She couldn't find anything wrong with the plan moving forward, he made a good point on them meeting with each leader separately. It'd avoid many hassles as he just said, but then again her brother would rather wipe out both clans if it came to it. This was a much more sound plan she had to admit.

"I see. Sorry for interrupting you." Usagi said a bit sheepishly, but she would rather ask and be informed, make sure that she had all the facts and possibilities down pact before going on the mission.

"It's no problem." Tobirama said in a dismissive manner, though he couldn't scoff at her for wanting to know the details of the entre situation. She was very astute. "Before that however, we have the demonstration to complete, and the feast which the damiyo promised would be ready for us upon our arrival." That two things he was looking forward to on this entire thing, getting the chance to have good ol swordplay with Usagi, and the feast; he wasn't one for all the formalities of the occasion but he couldn't deny the hospitality.

"Thank you brother." Hashirama looked back at him with a grateful smile, nodding his head curtly. In all honesty he forgot about most of what was expected of them on this mission, but it was understandable since there was chance they'd be coming face to face with a Bijuu, something even he wasn't sure he'd be able to overcome. And, there was also the fact he was excited about the demonstration that his clan and the Subatsu would put on for the damiyo to showcase their skill and just have a bit of fun. He wanted to resolve this clan issue with as little violence as possible, and find a way to restrain the Bijuu long enough so they could do something about that mountain sized problem. "We must resolve this issue with as little violence as possible."

"The other options aren't favorable." Haji agreed, he would do his duty and what his duty entailed. He wasn't going to compromise what be believed in, his duty to his clan, if peaceful measures couldn't be obtained and there had to be violence. Well, he would do what he was required to do.

"Right, so let's do our best!" Hashirama said with a booming voice clapping his hands one. "Younger siblings, aren't they just adorable?"

Syrus and Tobirama both scowled at him, eyes narrowed and lips forming a thin line while Haji looked away muttering something about idiot. Usagi's reaction was the most surprising, as her cheeks took on a red hue as she glanced away from the Senju leader embarrassed. Hashirama's eyes widened as he palmed his forehead with a quiet sigh. "Oh, that's right you're the youngest." He said sheepishly looking at Usagi with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah..." Usagi said quietly.

"You big mouth." Tobirama said with narrowed eyes. "Shut up!"

* * *

_Madara-san. I am in need of assistance. The damiyo in another territory near mine has enlisted the Senju and Subatsu, I am aware of the enmity between the Uchiha and Senju. I don't know why he's enlisted them, but it can't bode well for me in any case, so that's why I humbly ask you for your assistance as well as Mikito-san's. Though, I think she may need a little bit of persuasion I'm sure you can manage that however. Once you arrive you and your men will be treated with a feast and we can discuss matters then._ Madara closed his eyes, the writing engraved in his mind. A chance to show the Senju who was superior and have a fight with Hashirama was too much to pass up. And, he had a chance to confront the man who disposed of his men on the side of a road months ago.

"Is it good news?" Izuna inquired with a curious gaze, his black eyes zoning in on the piece of a paper and his brother stoic face as he seemed deep in thought. He was used to this by now with his brother, he was always the more socialable and light hearted between them, while Madara was more rigid and wasn't much for words. But that didn't mean Izuna was a pushover by any means, and if he was reading it right... "A contract." He stated plainly as a small smirk graced his face.

"Yes." Madara replied, opening his eyes, one hidden behind his bangs. It was a desirable contract to take, the pay was going to be more than good. And they would be treated to a feast, while he was used to the whole royal treatment, he wasn't one for the formalities and mannerisms, and to top it off he had to _persuade _Mikito. The woman who showed more than clear hatred for the damiyo who was contracting them, the same woman who didn't back down from him like so many have before, and there was the fact he wouldn't be just persuading her but her brother Souji as well. And he was hard to decipher and read. "We get to confront those Senju dogs and the Subatsu." He smirked arrogantly. "However..."

"There's a catch." Izuna finished.

"One could say." Madara said bringing his gloved hand to his mouth. "This is from the Grass damiyo."

Izuna blinked once before it dawned on him. "I see, Mikito-san doesn't particularly like him or is fond of him." He nodded a few times in understanding, he couldn't fault her for despising the damiyo. Many damiyos just viewed the shinobi clans as toys and chess pieces, it was one of those things in this world that was unavoidable, but he wouldn't have someone toying with the Uchiha in such a manner, he'd have the head of such a foolish ruler. He watched Madara, slowly and carefully fold the paper slipping it into the sleeve of his shirt and his eyes narrow as he seemed to mull something over in his mind.

"She despises him." Madara stated after a moment, remembering how her bright eyes flared with a fire he never seen before at the mention of this damiyo. "However, that's too bad. I've been contacted and I refuse to reject the offer." He continued, looking to the side at Izuna who was looking at him with a passive expression on his face, just waiting for him to finish and give his final answer. Persuading wasn't the word to be used for this task, more like forcing, which he had no problem doing but it would be more trouble than it was worth. If it was a dislike maybe he could work around that, but she _hates _him. He slammed his hands down on his desk, rising up from his seat. "We'll head out, Izuna ready the men, bring only the best." Madara ordered glancing at him. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to battle with Hashirama and show once and for all who was superior.

"Do you plan on doing what you did before?" Izuna said with a light laugh as he watched Madara visibly shutter, probably from embarrassment. There was no way it could be disgust, even though he didn't look at Mikito in _that _kind of way, he was an honest man at heart and she was beautiful. Seeing the onyx black for his entire life, she was something new, and pretty cool considering she had a knack for riling his brother up. Pushing the thought aside, he coughed once getting serious. "She is _not _weak brother, even during that spar she was holding back." Izuna said with a warning slightly in his tone, he never doubted his brother's skill and combat prowess, but Mikito was no pushover and like his brother she was holding back to lion share of her chakra.

"Leave her to me. She _will _listen to me and come with." Madara stated with no shake in his tone, he sounded sure completely certain like he always did.

"Whatever you say." Izuna said respectfully as he left the room. _I'm not the one who is going to be dealing with her... _

_Looks like we clash once again, Hashirama. _

* * *

Yuko strained, her ruby eyes narrowed in concentration. _Focus. _She reminded herself for what had to be the thousandth time today, she stood in the pond kneading her chakra carefully with pinpoint precision, it was much easier said than done. She had to monitor the exact amount of chakra she kneaded, and on top of that she had to monitor it until the jutsu was formed and launched, that was her struggling point. Ahiko stood silent giving Yuko space, it was nearing the afternoon if the sun's position was anything to go by. _About five hours. _Ahiko mused to herself as she felt the currents ripple under her feet and almost pull in towards Yuko's location.

Her routine was simplistic at its core. The majority of her time would go towards the suiton, if one didn't persist in learning the element one would never get a good grasp of it. The next part of her training was physical conditioning and combat; taijutsu was a staple of this and like the Uchiha Yuko was swift in her approach and attacks, but with her weighted clothes her perception was skewed just by a smidge. Where she'd normally land a blow the additional weight would keep her arm down by a few inches so it just missed, it was rough training and Ahiko remembered her trials when she first started; she'd rather call it torture than actual training, but the results she obtained afterwards was well worth the pain. "Ugh!" Yuko groaned, the small waves that floated about an inch above the surface collapsed back into the pond, Yuko panted glaring at the water. "So close." She gasped for a breath collapsing on her knees but staying afloat.

"You're getting it, just be patient." Ahiko said with a calm tone. "And, you've been at this for five hours now, it's time to take a break."

"I can keep going." Yuko protested, standing up and kneading her chakra again. "Just a few more minutes." She knew she could get the hang of this, even though it was the second day of her training she could get hang of this. She endured her father's harsh training, mastered the katon to the extent she could perform the coming of age technique before she hit double digits, this was just another obstacle. Another wall she had to climb over, another hardship she had to endure, but she _had _to do this. There wasn't another way.

"But-" Ahiko began to protest, but it was already too late, she could feel the red haired girl's chakra flare like a burning beacon and the water literally pull itself towards her. _That's too much! _Her eyes widened as she could only see a torrent of water, and just water shooting out towards her and every other direction, she leapt back to avoid the first stream, but the second stream came from the side, slamming into her with tremendous force and soaking her. Yuko panted roughly, lungs burning and heart racing she stayed on all fours dripping with water, her usual neat ponytail was no more and her long red hair was splayed on her shoulders and back sticking to her skin and clothes from the moisture.

"Too much..." She said after a moment of catching her breath.

"Way too much." Ahiko added standing above her with a small frown on her face, she was equally as soaked as Yuko and her curly hair hung down, matted to her shoulders and breasts and stuck all the way to the back of her thighs, if Yuko had to say herself she looked like a crazy lady. But, she must have looked equally as crazy with her bright red hair matted down and splayed, her eyes flicked up to Ahiko, and she felt herself wince at the barely noticeable frown on the girl's face, her bright and round eyes staring into Yuko's crimson eyes. "Didn't I tell you it was time to take a break?"

"My bad..." Yuko supplied lamely, nodding slightly. "Yeah you did..."

Raking one hand through her curly locks, Ahiko pulled them back from over her eyes and shook her head for extra measure. "But, you managed to form a jutsu, though it spiraled out of control." Ahiko gave a small smile.

"I guess.. That counts for something." Yuko muttered with a thoughtful and slightly pleased expression.


	12. Interlude

"Nagato... If you just keep crying nothing will happen... Just like the rain!"

Yahiko.

* * *

"Hashirama-san and Syrus-san it's so good to see you again." The damiyo said with a smile, he traced his glimmering eyes over the entire unit spotting Haji, Tobirama, Usagi, and other high ranking members of both clans. He looked over his servants and maids gesturing towards the group, and as loyal as they were they dispersed leading the leaders and their respective kin down a hallway, carrying the discarded armor. "You've come early!"

"No thanks, I can carry my own." Usagi said a bit shyly, politely turning down a maiden's offer to carry her armor and weapons, she could carry her own armor and she felt much more secure with her weapons strapped on her waist. Even if they were in a safe place where no battles could reach, she had habits hammered into her brain by her father, and she was naturally more mindful of where she was and what she had on her. She watched with fascination as both of her brothers and Hashirama nodded in kind removing their dark armor and handing to separate maidens, it was a surprise considering that they were more for doing things on their own and pulling their own weight, however she wasn't surprised when Tobirama gave the barest shake of his head.

"I will carry my own." He said with a curt tone, like her he was going to carry his own armor and keep his weapons on his waist. It wasn't very surprising considering Tobirama from her observations was a man who did things on his own, that's not to say he'd refuse help if he really needed it, but carrying armor and weapons which were his that was completely different. For her it was like a safety blanket, there was nothing better than feeling that weight on your shoulders and waist. _He sure has a lot of shuriken. _She thought as she looked over his waist. "Yes?" His rich voice broke her from her observation, an she flicked her eyes up to meet his ruby orbs.

"Oh, nothing." She said quickly, fighting off the blush that wanted to stain her face. She wasn't checking him out, even though he was very handsome she had her duties to the clan and nothing took more importance than that. Tobirama narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in her slightly flustered appearance, he didn't pay attention to people looking at him or staring at him it came with the territory of being the second in command of the famed Senju clan, but something told him to look to the side just now. He shook the thought away nodding in understanding.

"Oh! You've included Toka-kun and Disuke-kun as well!" The damiyo said with barely restrained excitement. He turned his eyes on the woman that was known to be one of the strongest members of the clan and was gifted in the art of genjtsu. She was taller than the average woman standing almost as tall as Hashirama, and had dark brown hair with one wedge on the left forming a bang to cover that entire side of her face. She had a soft jaw and chin, but her eyes were sharp filled with intelligence and experience. He turned his focus on Disuke, a tall, tan skinned, and lean built man with light brown unkempt hair that flowed downward to the middle of his back, his dark eyes were covered by the spiky bangs that framed his face; he had a sharp jaw and chin with narrow eyes that beamed with experience and there was a sense of constant awareness oozing from him. "Excellent choices! This demonstration should be even better."

"I am honored sir." Toka said with a small smile giving a small bow. While Disuke simply settled to nod his head.

"And, where is this Osen?" The damiyo looked around the pack, finally coming to a stop in a huge hallway decorated with paintings of nature and animals. It wasn't too expensive and lavish but it showed that he was royalty but didn't rub it in your face. The paintings were intricate seemingly flowing along the cement pillars detailing a continuous picture. A second later Osen stepped forward with a blank expression on her beautiful face, her round and bright eyes shining with life and vitality almost appearing to turn gold instead of their usual light brown. "I don't believe we've had the chance to meet before." His eyes twinkled for a moment. "Most women are beautiful, but only a few are warriors and beautiful."

Syrus growled almost in a savage manner, his eyes narrowing. This wasn't a dating service, nor was it this idiot's time to start flirting with the woman of his clan, one of the strongest and skilled next to Usagi. And without any hesitation he flared a bit of his chakra, and everyone could swear the room dropped a few degrees as Syrus's eyes brimmed with anger.

"I am flattered." Osen smiled. "But, you must understand I am already a wife."

"So stop with your games, now." Haji growled locking eyes with the damiyo noticing that glimpse of fear and realization as he shivered. He wasn't going to hold it against Syrus for reacting the way he did, there wasn't a chance in hell this damiyo was going to get his greedy hands on any woman of their clan, Osen or not. "We came here on business not for you to ogle."

"Yes, we should get started." Tobirama interjected with his own icy glare, those ruby eyes almost glowing with annoyance.

"I apologize." The damiyo said with clear hastiness. "Right this way. I to prefer to cut the small talk." Without wasting a second he turned away from them icy glares he was getting from everyone except for Hashirama and began to lead them to his conference room.

"Clearly." Syrus mumbled relaxing his aura and striding ahead.

"Was that necessary?" Hashirama asked quietly looking at his brother and then at Haji and Syrus. He understood that the damiyo was in the wrong, but they didn't need to give him death glares as if he just killed a baby, and it's not like he tried coming on to their sister, now that would call for this treatment. However, Tobirama didn't play any games when it came to that, Haji wasn't fond of it, and Syrus down right hated it.

"Yes brother!" Tobirama said, annoyance radiating in his tone and aura. "We are here on business as Haji-san said; we are not here for him to ogle the woman of the Subatsu and Senju!" He turned to Osen watching the older girl rake a hand through her thick hair letting out a sigh and Ryoku come to her side, he then turned his focus onto Usagi who looked very annoyed and had a small frown on her face. And, he felt his anger bubble more at the damiyo's crude advances, the women of the Senju were not going to be touched by a greedy man like him, and Usagi wasn't going to be touched by him either. He turned his head forward before the woman turned her gaze onto him. "We have the demonstration that we need to get prepare for as well!"

"Okay, okay..." Hashirama waved his hands defensively as if Tobirama was going to bite off his head.

_Men... _Usagi, Toka, and Osen thought at the same time before sharing a look as if they read the other's mind.

* * *

Madara was never one to waste time especially when he was contracted, the faster they got there and got things done the faster he could get back to the compound. That was doubly true when he had to go somewhere before the mission he had to undertake, and would be dealing with a very powerful and stubborn woman. He always believed that men were suited for war, the women stayed back to tend to the children and the home, he wasn't a sexist it's just how things were, and he had no intention of changing it since it always worked. "Izuna, how close are we?" He turned his gaze onto his younger brother, who was keenly observing the thick and massive tress saturated with leaves and the moist undergrowth.

"Shouldn't be much further." Izuna answered not tearing his gaze away from his surroundings. To say he was amazed would be an understatement, never in his life had he seen such tall and massive trees stretching as high as the clouds, the abundant leaves that blew easily with the direction of the wind made sun light scare on the ground level but the warm rays found a way through the clutter of foliage. It was almost as if this land had been untouched since the beginning of time, there were only narrow pathways that trailed off into undergrowth that stretched for a few inches. "Hikaku-san, can you hand me the map?" He queried.

Hikaku was a man of average height and had brown hair that reached just passed his shoulders and framed his face, he kept it in a neat ponytail. His skin was just slightly tanned, his attire consisted of a high collared purple long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched proudly on the back and black trousers that reached just above his ankles, bandages and sandals that looked like boots and a chain of sorts on his right shoulder complimented his outfit. Like everyone in the group he donned dark war armor that protected his chest, shoulders, upper thighs, and back. He was one of the strongest members of the clan, next to Madara and Izuna and possessed a natural talent for leading. He was the man Madara or Izuna went to when they wanted to get something done quick and concisely, and was the man they'd bring along on missions such as this. "Of course, Izuna-sama." He said with a respectful tone handing over the small parchment.

Izuna studied the map with a careful gaze, the Domou compound was quite a ways away from his own compound, spanning several hundred miles to be accurate. But, distance wasn't a factor for them since they had high endurance and could run for days if they had to, with that said the surroundings changed drastically the further they advanced. Gone were the tall trees and spacious leaves that allowed sun light to filter through, replacing them were enormous trees that had to be hundred of years old with winding and twirling branches completely covered in leaves and foliage, moss grew at the bottoms of the roots and at the base, and the barest minimum of sunlight filtered its way through.

**CRUNCH**

The sound reverberated through the forest, following up several times like a fast paced drum. Madara's hand was already clasping his sickle, and Izuna drew one sword with blinding speed taking an overhand grip. "Explosive tags!" Hikaku shouted in realization as his eyes changed from onyx black to a crimson red with three piercing tomoes, his eyes flicked to the left and then the right spotting dozens of chakra signatures. "We're surrounded."

"Izuna!" Madara said with a start, swinging his gunbai around them with a quick snap of his wrist. The gale cutting force winds shot around them like a barrier the shuriken with the tags attached lost their foundations in the bark and flew up.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Several explosions followed filling the air with the scent of sulfur and showering the area in thick tree bark. Izuna was already in motion, his blade carving a path and slicing straight through a head forcing it to slide to opposite sides, he narrowed his crimson eyes as he seen the unmistakable symbol of the Shimura clan. His eyes trained on the path in front of him, _six in the front. _He noted mentally, jumping up and to the side as another blast of super powered wind shot passed him, hurling the headless body away. He did a quick glance behind him, spotting Madara with his own crimson eyes blazing flicking around their surroundings.

"There's ten on the side!" Hikaku called as he dodged a kunai with ease, watching it sink into the tree just behind him for a few inches. Quick to react, he swung his own kunai slicing the tag from the back of the projectile and hurled it to the side.

**BOOOOOM! **

The explosion that was quick to follow was deafening, drowning out the shrill cry of some unfortunate person who was either pierced by the weapon or caught in the middle of the explosion, shook the ground for several seconds and leaves which gracefully fell were thrown up in a wild whirlwind. Then, there was only silence around them, the smoke that saturated the air hung like a stale blanket, nobody made a sound only waiting in anticipation. The first move was made by the Shimura, and they returned the attack and then some, Madara stood ready his sickle gleaming ready to cut through a body at a moment's notice, Izuna stood a few inches in front of the elder Uchiha with his sword bared a few inches to his side ready to slice or stab, Hikaku kept his eyes on their surroundings narrowed and sharp, and the rest of their men stood ready awaiting another attack or an order.

"Uchiha!" Ajo spat with venom as he and dozens of his men phased into sight above and around them, several took to the branches above to maintain the high ground, while others flitted from under the foliage weapons at the ready and gleaming, and Ajo stood in the center with a wicked smirk on his face as he eyed the unit in front of him with nothing but malice. "I was expecting it to be Mikito, the witch among demons, but this is even better!" He drew his sword pointing it at Izuna with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "The famous Uchiha brothers, waltzing into our territory, you're as arrogant as they come."

"Not that I care..." Madara started with a dry tone glaring at Ajo for his blatant way of speaking. "But you chose the wrong place and the wrong time, I'm in a hurry and not a single one of you are going to be spared." _Was this that Domou woman's doing...? _He questioned himself in silence, resisting the urge to shake his head. _No this isn't her doing, she's too honest to pull off such a deceitful scheme. _He tensed his legs muscles ever so slightly, focusing chakra at the base of them. Faster than lightning, as swift as the wind, he closed the gap between himself and Ajo, the sickle already cleaving forward, Ajo tensed blocking the strike. However, all around him clangs reverberated and explosions rattled the ground as the Uchiha's famous use of the katon was shown with perfection, going against the donton that the Shimura were well versed in.

Focusing on the man before him, Madara retracted his sickle swinging his gunbai to the side with tremendous force. but, Ajo was quick to dodge leaping a few feet back an righting himself. _Izuna. _Madara thought his eyes flicking to his brother who was taking on several shinobi at a time, his attack style varying greatly from his own. Izuna was quick and agile, switching from an overhand grip to a regular grip as easy as breathing, as quick as lightning, where as Madara was more direct and swift. Izuna cut down two men completing his rotation and casting his eyes on Madara before sprinting to the side.

"Over here prick!" Ajo cleaved his sword up and forward, but Madara was quicker nimbly swaying his head to the side while parrying the blow, taking advantage of his opening he half turned bringing his sickle up in a curving motion. Ajo ducked over the swiping blade that would have sliced through his skull, retailiating with a swift cut with his sword aiming for Madara's side, but the Uchiha was quicker and already read his movements the side of his gunbai deflecting the attack.

They jumped back sliding to a stop, Ajo with narrowed eyes, Madara with a small smirk as he righted himself his long hair blowing in the wind like a cloak. And, his eyes widened as she spun to the left, already swiping his sickle through the air where it collided with flesh piercing through the skin and shredding the armor with little trouble, the man who could be no older than twenty three let out a croaked gasp as he dropped to the ground bleeding out. _Damn that Sharingan..._ Ajo thought with a deep scowl as he loosened his stance. _He can predict my movements and attacks, and he can snuff out any chance of a side attack. Using a jutsu would only hinder me and waste chakra, he can easily counter it. _"If you're done daydreaming." Madara said with the same smirk.

"Bastard!" Ajo shouted, springing forward his speed easily tripling as he closed the gap between them his sword cutting downward, Madara already had the attack scouted, his gunbai already in motion blocking the swift attack that would have cut him clean across the neck and severe his trachea, but Ajo drew a kunai with lightning speed stabbing forward. Momentarily caught off guard, for the slightest of seconds, Madara jumped back narrowly evading the stab and taking a keen note at where it was aimed. Right for his left eye, no doubt to gouge it out and completely blind him. "You're as skilled as the rumors that have been spreading, but I've got experience on my side. You're nothing without that Sharingan."

_Fool, I don't need my Sharingan to defeat you... _Madara thought, not speaking his thought out loud. He didn't need to state the obvious, that was more of Izuna's thing to rile up his opponents. But, he wasn't much for words and analyzed his opponents movements with a keen eye. _Moving again. _Madara readied himself, watching the sword sweep towards him, and just as swiftly he deflected the attack with the side of his gunbai, with super speed he swiped his sickle forward cutting through the kunai that was bracing for his eyes once again. _His strikes aren't too linear.. But they follow a pattern, complex at first glance, but simplistic once they are analyzed. _Izuna landed next to him his armor smeared with blood and some drops ran down his face but he was otherwise unharmed, his sword was dripping with the crimson substance, and the younger Uchiha set his eyes on Ajo.

"Two against one, care to try your luck?" Izuna asked with his own smirk as he swiped his blade to the side, letting the blood splatter on the ground.

"Ajo-sama." He turned to look at what remained of his men which was roughly eight to ten all of them more seasoned. He felt his teeth grind together as he flicked his eyes around him taking in the bodies of his men and a few Uchiha who appeared to be wounded but still well enough to fight. He flicked his eyes to the messy haired man that caught his attention, frowning slightly, waiting for him to continue. "Their Sharingan is..." The man paused struggling to continue. "They're reading our movements and attacks before they even connect, and that one in the purple shirt has talent." He nodded to Hikaku who was glaring at him with venom pooling from his crimson eyes.

_It's not just that... _Ajo thought, certainly they could predict their movements. That's why the Uchiha were feared and known all by all, their crimson eyes that burned as bright as their katon promising a swift and quick death. _They're in a different tier altogether... So, these are the famous Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha. _He relaxed his stance slightly, keeping his sword pointed forward with a two hand grasp, though it really wasn't his objective to confront or attack them he didn't care, he had a reputation and maintained it, and if he could get their Sharingan... "This isn't over Uchiha, not by a long shot." Ajo sneered with contempt. "I see... You've allied yourself with them, those demons and that witch. The rumors are true then."

"Ajo..." A blunt tone yanked him from his train of thought, he whipped his head around, if he wasn't a shinobi his neck would have snapped from the force he turned with, surrounding them were sixteen shinobi all with thick and abundant hair their skin tones varying from dark to slightly tanned all wearing a blue haori, and at the front of them just a few feet from Ajo and his men facing opposite of the Uchiha was Souji; his eyes narrowed and taking on an ghastly appearance. He happened to be on patrol, they tightened up since Yuko came to the camp, the confrontation didn't go unnoticed, it was his luck that he would see Ajo and also insulting his kinsmen and sisters. "I thought I sensed your chakra, you have a lot of nerve." He glanced at his unit with narrowed eyes. "Don't let them escape!"

Ajo reacted quickly, throwing down a smoke bomb, saturating the area in a blackish haze. And when the smoke screen cleared he was gone along with the rest of his unit. "Souji-sama, what should we do about them?" Asked a spiky haired teenager no older than seventeen, he had light tanned skin and sharp eyes showing a keen intelligence.

"I'll take care of that, Shin-san." Souji said turning his gaze on Madara and his brother, not flinching away as he seen their armor stained with blood, Madara's sickle was dripping with the substance every few seconds; he resisted the urge to sigh. Mikito was going to have a field day with this one, and he could only wonder why Madara made his way over here, it certainly wasn't to say hi. He moved with a purpose. "We meet again earlier than I thought." He said, there was a tense silence and he could hear 'be at ease' come from Madara, with his men obeying he stepped forward with Izuna close at his side. _  
_

"I request an audience with your sister." Madara said, his regal voice so rich and smooth.

Souji gave the barest of nods, nodding for them to follow. His sister wouldn't want to keep them waiting, and he was punctual himself. His unit followed in stride, though there was a sense of awkwardness, no doubt from neither clan being used to associating with others. Izuna was at ease, constantly surveying the area around them; the Shimura from before were gone miles away, and the rest of the area was empty aside from animals and critters. "You think we should clean up first?" Izuna asked Madara with a light tone nodding at their armor and sleeves.

"A little blood won't make her faint." Madara said with a snort.


	13. Turbulent Beginnings

"Whenever you live, there will always be war."

Hashirama Senju

* * *

Yuko was familiar with the strain on her body, even though it's only been two days since her training began she could say without a doubt she did not like the outfit. It looked fine even though the haori was like a jacket on her, but it was heavy, she was used to light clothing; but if this is what her training demanded she'd endure it. At least she managed to form a suiton jutsu just before it spiraled out of control and ended up soaking them both to the bone. If she were to be honest it was like heaven feeling that cool water just drench her. Then came the next part of the training, as if it was a punishment she had to run five hundred laps around the entire compound and wasn't able to take off her clothes.

So, as she laid down on the moist grass, she relished the coolness it brought to her hot and slick skin. It was getting later now long passed the afternoon and going into the late evening, another day of training finished. Releasing a soft sigh, she turned her head over to Ahiko who was seated next to her with both of her legs extended with a small bend to them, her arms easily supporting her weight. "Ahh..." She sighed lying her head down with a small smile on her face.

Her body was sore definitely sore, she was used to hellish training, but this was entirely something else. She never heard of anything having to do with her waist, or putting rocks in a bucket that were tied to her ankles and wrists and having to support them with her waist strength alone. Ahiko explained it was conditioning, but she honestly thought she was going to get bent around like a pretzel. She took a swig of water, the one thing she was starting to love and hate. Loved it becase it was hydrating her, but hated it since it was so difficult and drenched her to the bone.

"I'm really amazed." Ahiko's chipper tone broke her from her train of thought. She turned to the curly haired woman with a curious gaze, amazed? She heard a lot of things in her short lifetime but amazing was never one of those things.

"Why?" Yuko asked the question that was hanging on her tongue. Of course anyone else would take the compliment, but things like this were rare for her. Her father was harsh and strict, he expected nothing but perfection and rarely gave her praise; it was always we're going to train harder tomorrow. She wasn't so emotional that she constantly wanted his praise, but to hear his approval, her father's approval that's something any child would want.

"It's been two days and you're already grasping the suiton..." Ahiko smiled slightly, bringing a hand up to her long hair wringing out the moisture for the tenth time catching the sheepish look on Yuko's face as she did so. Both of them looked like they decided to jump in the pond with their clothes on and go for a swim. "I mean sure the jutsu spiraled out of control, but you were able to form and complete the jutsu itself." It would be considered great for someone to get the hang of the suiton in just two days being the second hardest element to use let alone master next to futon; herself it took at least a month to form one jutsu.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yuko said with a small breath, sitting up and tossing a rock into the placid pond causing a ripple to spread throughout the body of water. Quickly the ripples spread out, before slowly casting outwards along the entire length of the pond. Maybe it was the high standards her father set her to, and in turn the high standards she held herself to since he passed; getting the hang of suiton in two days was great. But, she had a long way to go.

"I am always right!" Ahiko beamed a cheeky smile with a quick wink, sitting herself up and letting her elbows support her weight as she leaned back. Of course her brother would object on the matter bringing up dozens of examples of why she wasn't always right. Equally true and justified examples from their childhood, but it wasn't her fault she was so curious and wanted to explore, and those giant cats looked so cute and cuddly. She had no idea they were going to attack her and try to make a lunch out of her, and then there were those nasty caterpillars with the thorns on their backs and sides she only looked at those never tried to touch them. "On that note, how are you liking the outfit?"

Yuko nearly blanched, instead she winced as if she was hit in the gut with a boulder. This heavy outfit, the same outfit that caused her to almost fall face first into the pond when she was throwing a punch, the same outfit that made her walk awkwardly as if she had to learn again entirely from scratch. Thankfully that was just yesterday and she had the hang of walking with these heavy clothes on. "It's nice." She said carefully, not wanting to be rude and say that she really hated it, she didn't want to come off as ungrateful especially with someone so kind and bubbly as Ahiko. "How many rods are in this again, and how much do they weigh?"

"I want to say in total there's about a dozen or more, and they weigh seven pounds a piece." Ahiko answered without any hesitation, at this point Yuko knew that was normal for the curly haired girl. "So you're being weighed down by about one hundred to maybe one hundred and fifty pounds at the most, plus your own body weight." She turned her eyes up to the sky, it was so blue there was hardly a cloud in sight. She gave a small nod to herself. "That's about right."

"I see..." Yuko responded quietly, no wonder she almost fell face first.

Ahiko smiled seeing the look on Yuko's face, she knew that look. It's the same look she had when she fell face first into a patch of mud when she first got a similar outfit. Mirth tickled at her eyes, and she opened her mouth to retort but a soft voice broke her away. "Ahiko-san and Yuko-san." Ahiko turned around spotting a boy with messy hair and green eyes, she recognized him without even thinking about it.

"Iji-kun!" Ahiko said pleasantly surprised to see one of the younger members of the clan, he would help Mikito with her loads of paperwork whenever Souji wasn't able to or was training the units or out on a mission. Yuko turned around next, her eyes widening ever so slightly she recognized this boy. It was the same boy who gave her a map before she set out to the Water country, she could never forget those big green eyes. The two shared a glance and she swore she could see him blush, probably from the compliment he gave her back then about her eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your training, but Mikito-sama requests an update..." Iji looked uncomfortable as the two girls made their way over, Ahiko beaming a smile at him.

"Iji-kun is that all?" Ahiko asked.

"Well..." He couldn't hide it from Ahiko she'd keep staring at him waiting for an answer or ask again and start fussing over it. "Madara-san and Izuna-san are here."

"Izuna?" Yuko asked, a hint of eagerness in her tone and her eyes beamed,

* * *

Mikito pinched the bridge of her nose, keeping her eyes closed as she didn't look at who was standing in front of her. The stench of blood was down right awful and consumed her entire room, Souji being mindful of his sister's state leaned against the window behind her with his hands resting in his sleeves. She really had too much going on, she got another letter from the Grass damiyo, she had a dozen requests for people to leave the compound for different reasons, another hundred documents for approval, and now she had Madara and Izuna in her room smeared with blood, and there was another Uchiha whom she didn't know of. The rest of their men were showed to a small closure where they could wait.

"This is pleasant..." She opened her eyes looking at Madara and Izuna with a blank but narrowed eye expression, she flicked them to Hikaku who didn't flinch or look away. She wasn't going to even ask why they had blood on them, she already had a good idea why and how it got it on them. But, did they really need to come covered in that much of it? She could imagine what her kinsmen were whispering now after seeing the famous Uchiha brothers. "I'll skip the idle chat, what brings you here?" She asked, sitting upright as she leaned back into her chair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Madara asked.

Izuna closed his eyes, yet again almost ashamed of his brother's lack of tact. Okay, Izuna at times had no tact but that was different he never talked to a woman like Madara just had. Sure, for some it wouldn't be that bad, in fact it wouldn't be bad at all; but this wasn't just any woman. This was a woman who was the leader of a powerful clan, and she wasn't weak by any stretch. "No need to be so formal Mikito-san." Izuna opened his eyes giving an easy smile. "We meet again, sooner than I expected." He could feel the annoyance radiate from Madara but chose to ignore it, he really liked Mikito she wasn't timid, but she wasn't head strong, and she didn't put up with his brother's crap. She was a very brave woman.

"It's good to see you Izuna-san." Mikito replied with a small smile, her eyes shining slightly as she turned to the younger Uchiha. "May I ask, who is your comrade?" She turned her gaze on Hikaku.

"I am Hikaku." He answered, his tone blunt but not disrespectful. "It's an honor to meet you Mikito-san."

_My, my so polite. _Mikito thought resisting the urge to giggle at the man. "You flatter me so Hikaku-san." Sending the man a smile, before turning her eyes back on Madara who had one eye narrowed as if he was restraining himself from having an outburst. And if his crossed arms were anything to go by she'd say he was rather impatient at this moment. Too bad. _I wish I could same the same for this sour grape. _Mikito thought, fighting off the scowl that wanted to grace her face, she could make a sour expression too, two could play at that game. "This must be important for you to come all the way here on such short notice too." She locked both of her eyes with Madara's one onyx black eye.

_Is she patronizing me!? _Madara thought, clenching his teeth slightly about to reply but a quiet knock on the door snapped his attention away for a moment. He turned around looking at the door as if it was the cause of his ire at this moment, Izuna looked at it with plain curiosity he seen a young boy run off that was in her office before helping with paperwork he wasn't sure where the boy went or what Mikito instructed him to do. Souji glanced out the window his arms much stiffer than before at Madara's swift retort as to why he was here, naturally he was irked that Madara would even speak to his sister in such a tone, but that was much smaller than what this really meant. "You have an idea why I am here, Mikito-san." He said sounding like he forced the honorific.

_Damn that treacherous snake. _Souji breathed through his nostrils, his fingers clenching around his forearm. He didn't want to put much thought into it, after all it was just a letter, well two letters now but it was just that. Mikito wasn't going to accept the missions, she didn't want to be within a ten thousand yard radius of the Grass damiyo.

"I do. Enter!" She called from her desk, not sharing the same reactions as the three men in the room. Izuna looked with slightly wide eyes, Hikaku stared almost dumbfounded, and Madara just retained his scowl through it all as Ahiko and Yuko entered, the red haired girl shutting the door. "I see the training is going well."

"Leaps and bounds." Ahiko answered, turning to the three men in the room giving a small bow. "My name is Ahiko, pleasure to meet you!" She beamed a smile, being polite never hurt anyone. Though, shinobi weren't known for their manners, they were known for their lack of manners.

"I'm Izuna. The one next to me is my older brother Madara, and the one standing over there is Hikaku he's pretty quiet. Nice to meet you as well Ahiko-san." Izuna replied giving his own bow of respect and smiling easily, he would save Madara the trouble of having to introduce himself and not to mention that sour expression he has on his face at this moment, and Hikaku wasn't one for words. _This is why I am the ladies man, speaking of which... _Izuna turned his eyes onto Yuko, staring right into her weary eyes. "Yuko-san. You're looking well."

"I'm...Better."Yuko said quietly with a small nod, she was tired, soaked, and sore; she was barely holding herself up, and there was the fact Izuna stared right into her eyes. He had to know the effect he had on her, there was no way he was oblivious to that; the way her heart skipped a beat and her legs losing strength they barely had. He had to know her reaction to seeing him standing in Mikito's office smeared in blood. "Alright." Madara said exhaling briskly, more than tired of this little get together. "We were attacked by the Shimura clan, I would like to know why. Also I have..."

"Excuse me." Mikito said with a soft tone, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly. "Yuko-san, your training is going well, yes?"

"Yes." Yuko replied, something telling her to answer and that's it.

"I am glad to hear that." Mikito clapped her hands once. "Ahiko, can you take Yuko to the cottage?"

"I can do that." Her sister answered with a careful look, not missing that sweet smile adorning her sister's face. "We were about to head back for a break anyways." She grabbed Yuko's hand, yanking her up and striding out of the room feeling her hairs standing up on the back of her neck. Izuna looked at Yuko for a long moment, never taking his eyes off of her, even as she sent a weary look his way he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Madara-san." She turned her eyes on the grumpy Uchiha. "I'm sorry, as you were saying about the Shimura clan attacking you. I am not happy it happened, I'm sure Ajo was expecting me instead of you, but he'll settle for anything. We've been in a long conflict with the Shimura for about a decade, our borders are getting closer. They think they're going to move onto our territory, I don't like messes in our territory."

"Brother." Izuna looked at him with a weary expression, taking note that Mikito was still smiling with her head tilted. "I don't think she'd plan such a thing in the first place, and as much as I hate to admit this she isn't the type to lie or play games." He of course was saying this to avoid another argument between the two of them, it seemed they had a knack for riling the other up.

"Understandable the Shimura are pesky." Madara conceded. They were a thorn in his side having the gall to go against the Uchiha and Senju, but he wasn't aware they had a long standing feud with the Domou; though it made sense when Ajo called Mikito a witch among demons it appeared he downright hated the Domou clan. Well, he could relate with that since everyone had hard feelings against the Uchiha. "Moving forward." _Pests aside. _"I have received a request from the Grass damiyo."

"Is that so?" Mikito lost her smile, instead it was replaced with a curious expression.

"I don't know what the hell he wants, but I'm not going to turn down the job." He said with a firm tone, there were several reasons why he wasn't going to pass it up and pay was one. Souji only narrowed his eyes as he heard the words, the words he didn't want to hear escape his mouth. "He has promised a feast, wants us to put on a demonstration, as for what he wants that was not specified." He kept his gaze locked with hers awaiting a response, but that sweet smile from before came back in full effect.

"He never does. Never did." Mikito rested one hand on her desk, careful not to gouge it to pieces with her fingers. She didn't associate with the snake for a reason, he sent her barely any information worthwhile on the task, and he was sending half ass information to Madara. _Games, he's always playing games... _She glanced at her hand noticing her desk giving way to her death grip. "So, I take it you need my help?"

"The Senju and Subatsu were enlisted by another damiyo."

"Ah, so you do need my help?"

"We're allies." Madara said breathing through his clenched teeth, why was she asking the same question over again? He had an idea, maybe it was for him to get over his arrogance and admit that he needed her help, actually say he did need it. Well, she wasn't that lucky, he wouldn't admit out loud. "Allies help each other."

"Comrades..." Mikito retorted

"Sister, calm down." Souji whispered loud enough so only she could hear him, he didn't miss the small lines being formed in the desk from caving wood. Her strength was always surprising even to their father who they considered to be a brute, if she wanted to she'd rip the desk in two, but for reasons she was composing herself. Just as their mother instructed them from a young age.

"I am calm, whatever do you mean, brother?" Mikito asked in a sweet tone, but kept her eyes forward on Madara, making sure he had her full attention. Slowly, she lifted her hand off of the desk, placing a document over the small mess she made, she was going to need another desk after this. "We are comrades Madara-san, I will help you in this task." She tilted her head again, her smile didn't lessen. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Madara replied, glancing around him for a quick second, feeling the temperature drop a few degrees around them, and were those finger marks inches deep in that desk? He turned his focus back on her taking note her head was still tilted and that sweet smile was on her face. "I won't expect nothing less of you than I do my men..." Madara said, he expected perfection and he wasn't going to change that because they were allies and she was a woman. She'd have to be perfect.

"No worries Madara-san, I'm sure this will go smoothly." Mikito took a small breath, standing to her feet looking at Izuna and then Hikaku. "I really need to get ready, so if you will..." Izuna nodded his head, something just told him to agree with the woman standing in front of him, trading a look with his brother they both rose, followed by Hikaku and exited the room silently, but Madara has an air of satisfaction radiating from his figure. With the door closed and her guests a good distance away judging from the thuds of their footsteps, Mikito clenched her fist looking at her desk with a blank expression.

"Now, don't go breaking the desk again. That'd be the third one in just three months." Souji said as if he was scolding her.

"I hate him..." Mikito breathed through clenched teeth. "He's no different than his treacherous father."

"We all do." Souji said, resting a strong hand on her shoulder. "Calm down for now... His time will come, soon."

* * *

Hashirama pulled on the hem of his kimono, it was a plain white with a painting of a tall tree with vine like branches running down the length of the back. Since he wouldn't be part of the demonstration, sadly, he got dressed in what was "appropriate attire" it was no secret he had no fashion sense, but this felt a bit over the top. He wore hakama pants that were light gray and a matching obi that held the entire together and kept his top closed. White tabi and zori completed the outfit. "Stop." Tobirama said smacking his hand from the hem of his kimono sending an annoyed glance at him.

Tobirama was dressed plainly, since he wasn't in the middle of the battlefield he didn't need his armor or full body suit. He wore a plain dark blue kimono with a pair of matching trousers that reached the middle of his ankles, his top was tied close with a plain yellow sash, bandages on his shins and sandals that were like boots completed his outfit. He kept on his utility belt under his top, that was one thing he wasn't going to discard for any reason."Stop messing with it!"

"But it's so uncomfortable..." Hashirama whined going to pull on the hem again, out of habit, but Tobirama slapped his hand away.

"Stop whining!" Tobirama looked blankly, as Hashirama started to sulk slightly.

"Yo!"

Hashirama brightened almost instantly as Usagi's chipper tone cut through the air, he looked ahead of him, spotting Usagi just cutting the corner and walking towards them. Her outfit differed from theirs just a bit, she wore a low collar tight fitting black shirt her sleeves like always were longer covering up her hands, for pants she wore a pair of black flowing hakama, with a white sash secured neatly around her waist, her hair was secured in a high ponytail like usual, but there were two ribbons woven on both sides of her face in addition. Black tabi and white zori completed her outfit. She had one sword resting on her right hip secured tightly under her obi. She didn't want to roam without her armor, but it was good she got to carry her sword along with her. "Usagi-san, you look nice!" Hashirama complimented with an honest tone and his usual smile. "Where are the others? Are they waiting for us?"

"Thank you... You clean up rather well, and that kimono fits you." Usagi said shyly not used to being complimented so much, she pulled on the inside of her collar fighting off a blush. Sure, her skills in combat and prowess was always complimented, but never were her looks at least until now. _Is this why Syrus and Haji are always sending those nasty looks and glares at people? _She wondered, it made a lot of sense if Hashirama complimented her, though he was just an honest and nice guy. "The others are all ready and waiting for us in the dining hall, the damiyo insisted on waiting until everyone is present." Of course, she left out the part where the maidens made sure everything was fitted, and even put the ribbons on both sides of her hair much to her objection.

"No need to thank me!" He offered a genuine smile. But, I clean up well?" Hashirama echoed with a look of confusion.

"Just forget it..." Tobirama sighed, his brother was rather dense, that meant with sayings too. "We've took long enough."

"It's only been a half hour." Usagi remarked, giving him a curious look.

"A half hour too long." Tobirama said swiftly, striding forward while yanking the two of them along.

"But..." Hashirama started, regaining his balance.

"That makes no sense Tobi!" Usagi finished.

"Both of you quiet!" Tobirama ordered with a stern look and tone, locking eyes with both of them. Hashirama immediately started sulking, a dark cloud hanging over his head. Usagi didn't sulk, instead she frowned almost as if she was pouting at being told what to do by Tobirama. "And don't call be Tobi!"

"You didn't have to yell." Usagi muttered, pulling her arm free from his death grip, smoothing out her now wrinkled sleeve.

"I agree." Hashirama spoke up. "There are other ways-"

"I said, be quiet!"


	14. Always moving

"My brother believed that the village was something that demolish the barriers between clans. Well, in the end it wasn't that simple... My brother was too soft... And Madara too dangerous... My role as Second Hokage was to mediate between them while protecting and reinforcing the village."

Tobirama Senju

* * *

Ahiko by now released Yuko from her clasp, she slowed her pace down to a walk, with Yuko trailing slightly behind. It took a lot of control not to just barrel through the door like she wanted to, but a new door was not on the list of things needed, and she didn't want to make a mess in her sister's office. More importantly her sister and brother had business to attend to, she would have stayed, but Yuko was technically under her care.

"Ahiko! Wait up!" Yuko called, now jogging towards her, the expression on her face almost faltering. She breathed out in relief watching Ahiko slow to a stop, turning back to look at her. Yuko wanted to ask what happened back there, why she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and why the room got colder to some extent, but she opted to stay silent walking side by side with Ahiko. _Is someone there? _She glanced behind her carefully, noticing it was only members of the Domou clan or the leaves rustling in the cool breeze.

The cottage came into a view about ten minutes later, Yuko once again observed her surroundings taking note that they were indeed in a small clearing. Ahiko took the lead as they got closer, jogging ahead and opening the door, Yuko entered without an hesitation happy that she didn't need to lift her arm to open it. A loud growl reverberated around what would be the living room, Yuko felt her cheeks burning, and brought one hand to her stomach.

"You want to help me cook after a shower?" Ahiko asked, slipping off her zori in one smooth motion and setting them to the side against the wall. Yuko copied her action slipping them off not to smoothly as the curly haired girl, and was thankful that Ahiko offered to set them down.

"I wouldn't mind." Yuko responded, carefully taking off her haori, taking out her right arm first, and then her left. She sighed softly in relief, she still felt weight thanks to the gi top, but she felt somewhat lighter, she set the haori aside before she lost her grip on it and quickly took of her kimono without any hesitation setting it next to her haori. _That feels so much better. _She relished the lack of weight pressing down on her, even with the smallest of movements. "Oh, um sorry..." Yuko blushed a light shade of red as she took in her state of undress.

"We're both girls, don't worry about it." Ahiko said in a dismissive manner as if she seen her half naked her entire life and just not for a couple of days. Ahiko didn't care too much about it, they both had boobs, both had their maidenhood so there wasn't any real need to hide anything from each other. She headed for the next hallway, but she felt a chakra, a very strong chakra tickling the edge of her senses. "Yuko."

"I know..." She carefully put on her gi, retaining some modesty.

Ahiko headed for the door, curiosity and some confusion edging on her features. She couldn't recall telling anyone aside from Yuko the way to get here, and it certainly wasn't her sister or brother at the door. She narrowed her eyes, opening said door, and took in the visage of the tall and lean Izuna Uchiha, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ahiko-san, this is quite cottage you have here, and healthy steeds." He commented.

"How did you get here?" Ahiko asked, confusion evident on her features. "You didn't get lost?"

"I did..." Izuna admitted looking sheepish for a moment, of course he wasn't going to say he got lost four times and went around in circles six more times. The fact Ahiko asked only meant that she knew he got lost, terribly too many times, but regardless of all that he did find the cottage and clearing to be cozy. And the horses nearby, he couldn't help but look with some amazement at just how healthy they were. _And well bred. _He noted mentally. "If you wouldn't mind me coming in? I would like to speak to Yuko-san."

"Now, hold on." Ahiko said with a small frown, giving him a stern look, that surprisingly caught him off guard. "Yuko is under my care, as I am overseeing her training right now." She wasn't going to let Yuko get distracted with silly boys, even if Izuna was handsome with that ponytail, she was an honest woman through and through, but no amount of being handsome would sway her.

"Surely, you could make an exception for me." Izuna said. "I won't be long, and I won't distract her." He put on his best honest face, that last statement wasn't entirely true, he did come to distract her in a sense. He was on a roll today, Madara, he was sure was fuming at this moment thanks to his disappearing act. Oh well, it was a small price to pay.

"You know, I get the feeling you're pulling my leg..." Ahiko looked thoughtful, tilting her head to the side slightly and blinked at him.

"Honest." Izuna looked sincere.

"You can see her, I'm going to make lunch now anyways, but she needs to take a shower." Ahiko folded her arms under her breasts. "Okay?"

"Yes, yes." Izuna laughed lightly giving a few nods of assurance, for some reason it was rather amusing seeing Ahiko, the curly haired girl almost fussing over Yuko. Well, at least Yuko had someone close and her training seemed to be going well, maybe he could get his spar finally. Ahiko led him to the living room once he took off his sandals, where Yuko sat with her long, red mane down wearing a gi and hakama.

The two shared a look, Izuna staring into her eyes as he always did, and Yuko staring back into his almost in a haze. Ahiko didn't notice the look between them, other things on her mind like what she was going to make, and what this troublemaker Izuna was up to. "I'll be in the next room, make yourself comfortable, but don't make a mess." Ahiko said, vanishing a moment later leaving the two alone.

"You look surprised." Izuna commented, a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at Yuko. "Weren't expecting to see me so soon?"

"Honestly, no..." Yuko said quietly, sure the thought crossed her mind of meeting Izuna again eventually, but never so soon. She left on her own will, and would be gone for at least two years undergoing harsh training, it was very harsh and pushed her to her limit every single time. And there was the fact she still had her Sharingan activated, remembering what Mikito told her the other say. "But, I am surprised..." _And happy. _She added mentally.

"Your Sharingan, it's still activated." Izuna observed, taking in the crimson, three tomoe eyes that were exactly like his.

"Mikito said it's part of the training." Yuko gave a small shrug, normally she'd use the honorific, but since she wasn't in her presence or her kinsmen she dropped it. And, Mikito said there wasn't a need to be formal, though just in the open use the honorific. Izuna glanced over at her discarded haori, taking note of the small grooves in the sleeves, collar, bottom, and the hems. And, he grabbed it, lifting it as if it was just a normal haori but he was meant with resistance.

"What's in this thing?" He asked, almost stunned.

"Rods, a lot of rods all of them are seven pounds a piece." Yuko explained, in a blunt manner, which even surprised her.

"That has to be at least one hundred and twenty pounds!" Izuna almost exclaimed, now actually looking over her outfit she was currently wearing, ignoring the wet splotches on her hakama and top, and noticed that the gi and the hakama both had rods as well, he swallowed slightly with a smile of disbelief. "And, you have rods in that top and hakama too?" He asked just to be certain.

"That's right." Yuko nodded, a weary expression slowly coming onto her face.

Both stayed silent for a few moments, Yuko because she wasn't sure what else to say. She always froze up around Izuna, it was a strange feeling, she wasn't sure why she froze up whenever she was around him, it wasn't fear, maybe it was that kiss they shared... It had to be, she never felt the same after that, and then there was the mystery of her mother which was still in the back of her mind. Izuna, stayed silent for a different reason entirely, shock was one, he never considered Yuko would be moving around with two hundreds pounds bearing down on her plus her body weight, he never heard of such a training technique, but if one actually completed it the results must have been dramatic. "I'm sure you're curious..." He trailed off.

Yuko forgot about the rods weighing her down, and was on Izuna a split second later, almost straddling his waist. "You know about my mother?!" She asked almost frantically clutching the collar of his top starting to shake him. Izuna resisted the urge to smirk in triumph, noting their position, and Yuko's seemingly oblivious attitude towards it. "Izuna-sama, tell me!" She clenched his collar tighter.

"Well, Yuko-san, answer this for me." Izuna wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer until her torso was pressed against his, her previous reaction vanished replaced by shock. Their faces only inches apart, Izuna could see the yearning in her eyes, and Yuko could see that mischief shimmering in his onyx orbs. Yuko swallowed thickly, slowly releasing his collar and resting her hands on his sternum. "What will you do to get that information? Of course I know, but everything comes at a price..."

"Are you saying..." Yuko trailed off, fighting off a blush. "I-I have to... Pleasure you just for you to tell me?"

"I wouldn't put it so crassly." Izuna said, giving her waist a firm squeeze. "Just ask the question, and I may or may not answer." He proposed, staring into her crimson eyes, the reminder and sign that she had Uchiha blood running through her veins even if she was only half. He struggled not to laugh at the small frown the graced her face, he always did enjoy playing games, Madara made that clear whenever he was being a distraction.

Yuko, slowly gave him a peck on the lips, enjoying the warmth that crept through her. He honestly drove her crazy, she had no idea why she never felt this way about other boys before, They hardly got her attention she was too busy training, sleeping, or studying the scrolls she must have read over a million times, but then again Izuna just wasn't any boy. Second in command of the Uchiha, younger brother of the famed Madara. "What was her name?" She asked, relaxing, moving to get off of his hips but he held her there.

"Kori." He answered matter of factly.

"And, what clan did she hail from?" Yuko pressed.

"Hmmmm..." Izuna hummed, silenced by another kiss, mirth beamed in his onyx eyes as he mashed his lips with her. Finally breaking it after a full minute. "The Kizoku."

"Kori Kizoku..." Yuko echoed. "That's who my mother is..." She got quiet.

"Correct Yuko-chan." Izuna nodded more by habit then purpose, and slowly removed one arm from circling her small waist letting it drop to his side. Her lips parted for another question, no doubt she was curious now. He held up a finger to silence her. "The rest you need to figure out on your own, Yuko-chan."

"Chan?" Yuko questioned with confusion, since when did Izuna address her with that honorific? That thought was pushed away as Izuna's second statement echoed in her mind. He wasn't going to tell her everything she wanted to know, she had her mother's name which was more than before, but still... "What do you mean I need to figure the rest out? Why can't you just tell me!?"

"Because, if I did that'd only take it away from you." Izuna responded, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as if it were obvious. "I do recall saying I do like you Yuko-chan, did you forget?"

So she had to figure out the rest on her own, but she didn't have time for that. She had training to do, and not to mention she was in serious need of a shower. It was confusing at first, why they put a device that hand holes in it with a pipe that allowed the water to flow out from said holes, but it worked. She sighed softly, looking into his eyes. She didn't forget about him saying that, but she thought it was just a joke. "I haven't forgot Izuna-sama..."

"Izuna-kun." He corrected, lifting her off of his waist setting her down next to him and stood up. "Remember. I like you."

"O-okay." Yuko shuffled her feet nervously. Hearing him say it, the words leaving his lips with sincerity laced with them made her face get hotter with a blush and her stomach twist.

"I better get going, Madara is probably fuming right now, and Mikito must be waiting." He headed for the door, slipping on his sandals turning back around to face Yuko. "Is it me or is she really scary when she smiles?" Izuna questioned with a curious expression, of course Madara wasn't going to admit she was scary when she smiled, but he was certain Yuko would be up front with him.

"It kind of scared me too..." Yuko said with an honest tone.

"Glad it just isn't me." He muttered to himself, tightening the last strap on his sandals. "I'm off! Next time we'll have to spar you still owe me!"

* * *

Madara stood with his arms crossed. The scowl on his face clearly visible.

Izuna went off on his own.

"Roaming again." The Elder sighed, rubbing his forehead. Izuna was always such a handful, normally he didn't mind his antics. But, times like these, they really grated on his nerves. He already had a good guess where he went, went off to find that half blood. Mikito was present standing several feet away discussing something with her brother, he wasn't sure what it was or really cared, he was just focused on Izuna.

"Shin-san." Souji spoke with the same blunt tone, keeping his eyes on the tan skinned teenager. He was a powerful shinobi, well trained and had natural talent. He would be a division leader in just a few years. "Listen to Mikito's orders at all times." He locked eyes with the teen, waiting for an answer. It was a long standing 'rule' since before he was even thought of that one person always stayed behind. Unfortunately, it would be him, but he'd just deal.

"I understand Souji-sama." Shin gave a bow, his messy hair draping over his ears. He casted a slightly careful glance in the Uchiha's direction. "Are you sure we can trust them?" Shin, naturally wasn't a skeptical person he paid little mind to rumors and more to facts.

"Mikito is... Fond of them, if she trusts them I do." Souji replied giving a small shrug. His sister had great intuition and could read people like a book, there was also the fact up until this point they made no alliances with outside clans. So in that regard it would take time for many to adjust on both sides, many still reclusive and naturally weary. "And just the same you do."

Shin nodded.

It wasn't until ten minutes later Izuna came strolling through some foliage, his face blank and emotionless. He spotted Madara instantly, the hair being a dead giveaway aside from the scowl etched on his face, Hikaku was close by, and a few meters behind them was Souji and Shin. "And just where were you?" Madara asked dryly.

"Lost." Mikito interjected, stepping towards them with a calm expression. She was dressed different than usual. She wore a blue gi with a deep blue haori over it, the pattern stitched on the ends of the sleeves like with every haori, instead of black she wore gray hakama, with a white obi secured neatly on her waist where two swords rested; one on each hip. dark-almost black war armor completed her outfit with white tabi, and white zori.

Izuna gave a small smile. "I was taking a tour."

"You went to the cottage didn't you?" Mikito asked as if it were obvious.

"I knew it..." Madara muttered to himself. _It was that half breed. Why does he keep meeting with her? _He sighed, pushing the thought away fixing Izuna with a stern look. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Izuna said. He wasn't going to admit Mikito was right, nor the fact he got lost quite a few times. Madara simply nodded annoyance radiating from his visage as he tapped his upper arm with his forefinger. He didn't let himself be fazed by it, and walked over to his side settling his thoughts from Yuko and onto the mission at hand.

Mikito watched the entire exchange with slight humor, though she didn't outwardly show the humor since Madara's expression would turn more sour than what it was already. She should be the one scowling and grumpy, she made it a point not to associate with the Grass damiyo, he was just a treacherous as his father; for that reason alone she didn't associate with him. But, she wasn't going to let Madara and Izuna go on this alone. _My comrades... _She thought almost zoning out but a firm hand on her shoulder jolted her. "Brother."

"I'd prefer to go with, but you know the rule." He rolled his eyes lightly as she nodded her head a look of exhaustion settling on her features. If he knew what would happen, which he was rarely ever wrong there was a fight bound to break out, and he'd bet his left foot Haji would be there, and there would be the famous Senju brothers as well.

"It can't be helped." Mikito chuckled, forcing a smile. "I'll send a message if things get bad."

Souji nodded. "I'll watch over that girl's training until you return." He glanced around spotting Iji a couple of feet away just outside the compound's gates. "I better go, have paperwork." He wasn't looking forward to this, without another word he turned biding her farewell as he made his way back into the compound. Mikito walked on ahead where Madara and Izuna stood, the youngest brother looking at her with shimmering onyx orbs.

"Did you enjoy your tour?" Mikito asked, curious.

"I like your compound." Izuna said with an honest tone. He couldn't get over the towering tress, how everything was literally integrated into their environment from their homes to their training fields. It was almost like they were camouflaging their compound with the wilderness; even the tall and wide pillars at the front of the gate were smothered in tightly coiling vines and looked as if they grew from the ground itself.

"Ara, ara." Mikito laughed quietly. _They're brothers and yet they couldn't be more different. _"Getting there won't take long about a day, two at the most." She was familiar with the route, despite not having taken said route in over a decade. It was very difficult to go somewhere, where your father killed their ruler in cold blood and burned half of the estate and before he killed the ruler he gouged his eyes out and shoved them down his throat. She couldn't blame her father it was well justified, but now that ruler's late son was now the ruler. "Shin-kun." Mikito called behind her, watching the teen with about twenty people.

"I've already figured out the fastest route to get there." Madara spoke up for the first time, "It should take us only half a day to arrive if we don't stop moving through daylight." He of course wasn't questioning Izuna or his own unit of their endurance, but he was questioning hers and her unit's, he didn't want to be held up by anyone. They could have left a half hour ago, but Izuna had put on his disappearing act. "Any arguments?"

"No. You've got it worked out." Mikito shook her head. "I'll flank you."

Madara nodded.

"Izuna-san." Mikito turned her eyes on him. "Don't go off on your own next time, everyone gets lost, and I'd like to avoid you getting lost again. Kay?"

"Right."

* * *

"Let us eat now that Usagi-chan, Tobirama-kun, and Hashirama-kun have joined us." The damiyo sat at the head of the table, servants brought in dozens of dishes of food each one smelling more delicious than the last. Usagi took a seat next to Haji who wore a plain green kimono and black flowing hakama with a white obi; his hair in a high ponytail as usual. She turned to the right spotting Syrus a couple seats down from the damiyo wearing a plain black kimono and haori, finishing his outfit with plain black hakama and a white obi, Hashirama took a seat across from her older brother the two sharing a nod before they relaxed.

She glanced around the room noticing Tsugi and Hesui wearing plain kimonos and hakama, Osen wore a low collared black tight fitting shit just like she did and Ryoku wore a plain gray kimono and replaced the hakama with black trousers. She was used to seeing everyone in their armor, weapons at the ready and strapped on their figure. This was so weird to her. She joined in with the others digging into the finely cooked food.

The feast promised was so far enjoyable, the food was great and the atmosphere was rather lively. Hashirama and Syrus spoke with the damiyo as they continued to eat, Haji for his part ignore everyone and focused on eating responding whenever he was spoken to, Tobirama was in the same boat as her brother just observing and staying silent talking only when he needed to. The others were all jovial, even Disuke who looked emotionless was smiling slightly speaking about some past experience. She snatched a piece of chicken before Haji got to it and quickly scarfed it down setting the bone on her plate.

"I do have one question Syrus-kun and Hashirama-kun if you don't mind me asking." The damiyo looked at each in tow while downing a cup of sake.

"Not at all." Hashirama smiled.

"Shoot." Syrus said in a dry manner.

"The rumors of your two clans coming to an alliance isn't entirely false after all." His eyes flicked to the two leaders of their respective clans, both of them gave a small nod to answer. "I see..." He rubbed his chin, filling his cup with sake again and swigging it down with no hesitation. "Normally alliances are made through a marriage, this is true for nobles, but it is especially true for shinobi clans." Again the two leaders nodded, not sure where this was going. "Have some member or members of your clans marry?"

"No." Syrus said ready for the conversation to be done and over with.

"You mean like Usagi-san and Tobirama?" Hashirama asked, curiosity shining in his dark eyes.

Usagi tensed, the entire room went silent and she didn't dare to look up to see the eyes on her. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation but tuned it out when it got to marriages and all that other stuff. She had much bigger things to worry about than a marriage, maybe later in life she could settle down have children. It wasn't a bad thought. Carefully, she glanced up noticing that all eyes were indeed on her and Tobirama, Syrus looked especially pissed and Haji was glaring at the daimyo. Tobirama looked just an uncomfortable as she did though he hid it well, their eyes meant for a moment and she felt her cheeks heat up. She looked away. hoping he didn't see her.

"Excuse me?" Syrus asked with a low tone, using every last ounce of restraint not to smash the plate before him. "My little sister?" He asked again in the same tone, locking eyes with the damiyo and not flinching away. He should be directing his death glare at Hashirama, but this fool started it.

"Syrus-san, calm down." Hashirama said with a weary expression. "It was just a question."

"It was an insinuation." The elder man corrected not taking his eyes off the damiyo.

_Me and Tobi-kun married? _Usagi thought, looking at the ruby eyed man, thankful to see him continuing to eat as before. _Would our kids have his white hair ruby eyes... I like the hair, but... _She fought off the scowl on her face. _I want my kid, one of them to have my eyes! _

"I apologize I didn't understand the full situation." The damiyo said with an honest tone, Syrus relaxed looking back at his plate of food as if it were the cause of his ire. "I was simply curious, it is tradition after all."

"No harm no foul." Hashirama waved a hand with a nervous smile. "Let's enjoy the feast you've graciously prepared for us."

Three hours later and a lot of plates of food gone each member was showed to their room, they wouldn't be sharing. The rooms were lavish in nature and décor naturally, even Hashirama wasn't used to such fine things, perhaps that wasn't the right term. He spent a good deal of time examining everything even his bed sheets. Syrus and Haji simply retired in their respective rooms neither really examining it too in depth. Usagi was amazed with everything, her room was especially nice and it literally took her breath away. Tobirama simply nodded in confirmation and entered his room he wasn't much for idle words and he was rather tired. The others all retired calling it early, and after nearly an entire day's worth of travel they all were eager to sleep.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun, that shined forever over the Fire country it seemed beamed through the windows bathing the estate in warmth and giving it a majestic glow. The Fire damiyo wasn't nearly as indulgent as the Lightning damiyo excluding alcohol which he could drink for hours and it seemed to have no effect.

Usagi stretched her arms over head, twisting sharply to the left getting a loud crack, and twisted to the right just as sharply sighing as another crack sounded. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her tight fitting shirt. She tapped the hilt of her sword, nodding to herself that it was there, turning she looked herself over in the mirror. She wore ribbons just like yesterday white in color, a low collar tight fitting black shirt with baggy sleeves, black flowing hakama with a white obi keeping them snug. White tabi and zori completed her outfit. "Not too shabby huh?" She questioned, flicking a bang from in front of her right eye.

"Are you talking to yourself?" A baritone voice yanked her from her thoughts, she turned to see Tobirama dressed in the same attire as yesterday, his arms were folded across his chest and his lips forming a line. Of course she could sense him coming, he was completely silent and hid his energy well, but she could sense him. She wasn't expecting him to just open her door and question her.

"Tobi-kun! Why didn't you knock!?" She questioned whirling on him with a frown marching right up to him despite their height difference, resisting the urge to poke him in the chest she crossed her arms scowling up at him. "That is very rude of you, what if I was naked?" Her eyes widened slightly at her question.

"Don't call me that." He said with a firm tone giving her a dry look. "You could sense me coming here so why did I have to knock if you already knew full well I was coming?" Usagi crossed her arms tighter, so he was going to be logical now. "You wouldn't be naked since you could sense me coming here about ten minutes ago."

"That doesn't matter!" Usagi stomped her foot, keeping her strength in check so she didn't slam a hole in the floor. "Don't you have any manners? You can't just walk in on a girl without her knowing or knocking first. What would Hashi-kun say about that?"

"Enough with the nicknames." He said his voice tinged with annoyance. One he only allowed Hashirama to call him Tobi and that was a stretch because he'd tell him to shut up as well, second he wasn't going to go by nicknames he had a name and that was that, third of all he had manners just didn't see a reason to knock since she could sense him and even admitted that she knew he was coming. He didn't want to think of what his brother would do, first he'd probably scold him like a four year old then proceed to lecture about manner and etiquette. Annoying.

"Don't get grumpy with me!" Usagi said locking eyes with him, so what if h was taller than her! He wasn't going to just enter his room whenever he wanted even if she did sense him. "I like the sound of Tobi-kun." She smiled when his lips thinned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Next time I'll knock." He conceded with a heavy sigh. Usagi sure was stubborn and a spitfire, nobody else in their right mind would walk right up to him look him in the eye and speak their mind as freely as she did, not even Hashirama was so bold though he would try to lecture on him on his social skills. Nonsense! He had perfect social skills if Tobirama had to say so himself. "My name is Tobirama. So just call me Tobirama-san." He resisted the urge to smirk. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Usagi backed up a few inches.

"I have to call you one too." He said matter of factly rubbing his chin with his thumb. "I know. I'll call you rabbit or bunny."

Usagi's entire face turned the brightest shade of red. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth grinded. "SHUT UP!" She yelled her head growing twice as big as she yelled, Tobirama just closed his eyes holding back his laughter. "No nicknames then. And you will not call me bunny or rabbit, do you understand me!?"

"Loud and clear." Tobirama chuckled quietly, mirth shining his ruby eyes as he stared at the furious woman standing before him.

"It's not funny!" Usagi snapped stomping out of the room passing him on the way out. "Let's go to this demonstration!"

Tobirama couldn't hold back the next chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched her march away, steam rising above her head. "Not sure if she turned red from blushing, anger, or both..." He shrugged to himself as he took measured strides easily catching up to her. Usagi huffed angrily looking away from him. _But she is certainly interesting, who knew one word could rile her up so... _

"Don't talk to me." Usagi scowled at him.

"I didn't say anything." He countered, holding a small smirk.


	15. Demonstration

"What nonsense! In the grand scheme of time, you're nothing more than a trivial footnote in the brief history of a cluster of huts called the "Leaf Village"! In time, the Hokage stone faces will crumble and be worn down to nothing."

Orochimaru

* * *

"First up will be Syrus-san and Hesui-san. Then it will be Tobirama and Usagi-san. Haji-san and Tsugi-san. Ryoku-san and Toka-san. Then Disuke and Osen-san." Hashirama rubbed his chin with fore finger and thumb, nodding his head once as he skimmed through the bracket he and Syrus made. Sadly he wouldn't be fighting, he wanted to have some fun too and wear comfortable clothes instead of these much more expensive garbs that he wasn't use. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one yesterday except the tree's branches went along the length of his sleeves and back; coiling at his waist.

"I see..." The damiyo nodded with an appraising smile. "Sounds simply lovely. You're sure that this will be a showcase?"

"Positive." Hashirama nodded, a confident smile gracing his face. "You won't be disappointed." He felt a familiar chakra and glanced in the direction it came from watching Usagi walking with quick strides an angry fire in his eyes trailed by Tobirama who looked the same as usual. Stoic and emotionless though he could swear there was amusement shining in those ruby eyes.

"I'm not late am I?" Usagi asked casting a glance in his direction then to her brother.

"Not at all Usagi-san." The damiyo answered with an easy smile. "Ten minutes to spare to be precise." She gave a small bow in confirmation and made her way to Syrus who stood with his weight supported by a stone wall, arms resting in the sleeves of his haori. Tobirama made his way over to Hashirama who sat next to the damiyo looking rather bored and curious.

"Brother..." Hashirama gazed at him. "Usagi-san seems angry. Did something happen?" Of course, he wasn't blaming Tobirama simply asking. As long as he knew Usagi she was laidback and cheerful for the most part, she was never really angry or marching around like she was now.

"Why does it have to be me?" Tobirama asked in annoyance, folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to tell him that he walked in on Usagi who was clothed and not naked, and their small verbal fight that took place. Nor was he going to tell him he called her bunny and that was the reason she was huffing and puffing, that'd show her to call him Tobi! "I don't know what's the matter with her, women are emotional brother."

"That may be true.' Hashirama nodded. "But, Usagi-san doesn't seem like one to march around glaring at everyone in sight..." He started to sulk. "Even me..."

Tobirama sighed shutting his eyes, First he had to deal with Usagi and her flare, now he was dealing with his brother's sulking which he never seemed to outgrow. Some things never change. "She'll get over whatever has her in a funk." He said, sounding completely sure. If there was one way to fix it, that was with a fight.

"I certainly hope so." Hashirama sighed. "And, remember there is no ninjutsu."

"I know. I don't need to be told twice." Tobirama retorted fixing him with a stern look that said I am not child stop treating me like one.

"I've told you more than twice." Hashirama countered.

"My point exactly!" Tobirama huffed in annoyance, turning his eyes to Usagi who was preoccupied talking with Syrus while Haji just nodded along drinking from his cup of tea. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in her, or that she interested him. One minute she was cheerful and calling him Tobi-kun the next she was telling him to shut up marching up to him and staring at him eye to eye.

"I'm just saying..." Hashirama turned his focus onto Syrus, who was approaching him at a leisure pace with Usagi close at his side. "Syrus-san and Usagi-san?"

Syrus stopped just a few inches away, casting his eyes on the damiyo first, then he flicked them to Hashirama, then lastly on Tobirama. He was glad the damiyo was minding his mouth unlike yesterday on two occasion when it got the better of him. "Hashirama-san, is it fit that we move my match to second and bump up my sister and Tobirama-san to first?" He asked, not at all surprised to see the reactions from the three men seated and standing before him.

"Well, I don't see why not." Hashirama shrugged his shoulders. "Do you two object?"

"Not at all." The damiyo said as he fanned himself.

"I have no objections." Tobirama added.

Syrus nodded understandingly, a small smile edging on his face as he turned his eyes on Usagi who seemed to have them locked on Tobirama but elsewhere as well. "So we'll start with my sister and Tobirama-san." He nodded to himself once, with his-more like Usagi's proposal agreed to he retreated back to his post, but Usagi stayed back locking eyes with Tobirama.

"Is everything okay?" Hashirama asked noticing the stare down between the two.

"Yes." Tobirama said with a blunt tone, he kept his eyes locked with hers. Normally he'd look at his brother when speaking or responding, but he felt as though Usagi was challenging him. And, well he wasn't going to back down from a challenge or anything for that matter. "I look forward to our match, perhaps there will be a clear winner this time." He didn't flinch as Usagi closed the small gap between them, not turning away from his ruby eyes the entire time.

"Don't even think of holding back." She said just loud enough so he could hear. "I will prove that I am the strongest!" Tobirama's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, so she was challenging him.

"I won't." Tobirama resisted the urge to smirk at her, challenge accepted. "I will prove why I am the strongest."

"Wel'll see soon enough..." Usagi scowled at him. "White hair!" And with her last comment stated she turned on her heel and headed back to where Haji stood. Tobirama stood frozen for a moment, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"I know my hair is white." He muttered to himself. "State the obvious..."

Hashirama shook his head. "And you said everything was okay..."

"It is." Tobirama scowled. "I have no clue what her problem is."

"Right..." Hashirama looked at him carefully.

* * *

The space between them was insignificant as was their surroundings, nothing mattered except for this a small moment in the span of time. Tobirama's ruby eyes clashed with Usagi's dark irises, even before a single attack was thrown they were deadlocked. This wasn't a simple demonstration match-both of them were going to prove why the other was stronger, it wasn't going to be fun, but intense.

Tobirama kneaded some chakra-just enough to sense around him, more in particular in front of him. He was an expert sensor able to identify chakras and pinpoint it with the clan it belongs too. Usagi's was _fierce _and it felt _heavy. _And, there was just how massive it was, he couldn't scoff at her by any means. It felt as if she was smothering him, her chakra a blinding hot light. Usagi was having thoughts very similar as she stared at the white haired man, her sense casting out towards him-she blinked twice almost startled. It felt like her mind was hit with a sledgehammer, Tobirama, his chakra was... She didn't know how to explain it, but it was massive for one, and there was something _bright _to it.

"We clash again." Tobirama said, keeping his eyes narrowed and lip in a thin line.

"At last." Usagi smiled slightly, her left hand hovering over the hilt of her sword before clasping it tightly. Her own eyes narrowed as she settled herself into a loose stance, poised for the first move.

The damiyo blinked-confusion evident on his features as he stared at Usagi's stance. More precisely how she gripped the sword left handed, he wasn't an expert at combat by any means that's why he hired shinobi clans more promptly the Subatsu and Senju. But, more than certain he was that one didn't use a left handed grip in kenjutsu it was almost always the right hand. "Usagi-san uses a left handed grip?" He questioned a loud, craning his head at Hashirama. "Aren't you going to make her wield it the right way?"

Hashirama blinked once looked at Usagi, and looked back at the damiyo shaking his head. "No it is not the wrong way." He turned back to his brother and comrade, both staring the other down-as if daring the other to make the first move. It was tense and he could feel suspense crawling all over his back, now more than ever he wanted to be a part of this demonstration. "There a few shinobi who can wield a sword with their hand," he grinned for a moment snapping his fingers. "More so there's not any techniques to counter a left handed wielder. It will be very advantageous in combat."

"You make an excellent point."

_Now! _Usagi dashed forward, drawing her sword in one fluent movement leaning forward to add speed. Tobirama spotted the trajectory, and acted promptly drawing his sword with mind numbing speed, both grit their teeth as their blades slammed into each other a loud clang resounding around them. Tobirama pushed up and to the side causing sparks to fly around them, Usagi pressed off of her back foot, sliding to the side as he completed his rotation and dashed back. Her calloused hands braced against the hilt of her sword as she swung down, sure Tobirama wouldn't block. But he was _fast _in the span of a second he drew his sword up blocking her attack, Usagi grunted thrusting her blade forward.

_Two handed thrust. _Tobirama swayed his head to the side, but Usagi pressed her attack skewing the angle of her sword back up forcing him to sway sharply again-missing the blade by a few inches he jumped back, avoiding her next stab. He landed silently, sandal digging into the ground as he poured more chakra into his legs-he bolted forward swinging from the side just as Usagi landed from her four point attack.

_She can't dodge. _She did just the opposite, instead of dodging she pressed one hand to the dull side of her blade and halted his attack. Their feet slid trenches from the impact behind the meeting blows, their eyes meant once as they broke contact. Usagi pressing the tempo jabbed forward with her blade again, but Tobirama swiftly dodged _another one _he caught the gleam of steel passing him again as she stepped to the side tracking Usagi's movements. _Another one. _He raised his sword forward blocking the blow with the edge of his blade, sparks flew and an agonizing screech from their blades resounded, with one last step Tobirama broke their contact.

"Look at those two go." Hesui was amazed. "It's rare to see Usagi fight like this."

"Kid's sure gotten stronger." Tsugi muttered, dark eyes watching Usagi balance and turn swiftly halting herself from what would be a stagger. "She skipped the warm up though."

"Well done Tobirama-kun you don't let a moments weakness pass." Usagi chortled.

Tobirama gazed back at her, instead of responding verbally he responded with a sweep of his hand-shuriken flew towards her all expertly released from his fingers. She could dodge one or two, but she'd be hard pressed to evade the others that's when he would strike. Usagi loosened holding her ground, she narrowed her eyes swinging her sword up and to the side a loud clang sounding as she deflected the first two shuriken with deafening speed she deflected the other three knocking one into the other, she smirked to herself turning to goad but nearly gaped seeing ten more shuriken flying at her. _The placement of those shuriken... Genius _Was her only thought, she was versed in shurikenjutsu and could say without a doubt Tobirama was beyond adept, with a single sweep he was sending all of them aimed for targets that would press her to dodge.

Forcing chakra into her arms and legs, she spun passed the first shuriken nimbly sliding forward with her front foot as she continued her advance. _Eight more. _She took note snapping her wrist to the side with numbing speed her blade arcing through the space between her and the projectiles resounding with several clangs, she spun on the ball of her left foot completing her rotation and knocking the last shuriken to the side where it sunk several inches into the ground. She caught a flash-a white flash of movement and with no delay she dashed forward not going to give Tobirama the edge. "There..." She said softly, swinging her sword forward and felt the unmistakable strength of Tobirama deflecting her blow; both meant each other's gaze for a second-that's all Usagi needed. Contracting her toned core muscles she sent a knee forward which meant its mark with his abdomen, he braced himself blocking her follow up punch but missed her next knee that came just as quickly.

Tobirama flipped back across the ground forcing more chakra to the surface he slammed his hands into the ground, springing himself up to his feet. _That's right. _He thought watching Usagi make another dash towards him-he dashed towards her sword kept tight at his side. Usagi raised her sword up in a two hand clasp her eyes blazing with fire and spirit-he had to admire her relentless and swift attacks, but he had this scouted. They closed the gap between them, Usagi swung down-but Tobirama seemingly vanished for a split second shooting downward. There was a long moment of silence as both stood frozen in the middle of an assortment of shuriken, neither moving or binking perhaps not even breathing.

TEAR!

Usagi's eyes widened for a moment as she felt the cold edge of a blade meeting her skin followed by the breeze surrounding them. Slowly she craned her neck down, eyes focusing right in front of her. His white hair blew gently in the breeze as well as the column of fur he wore on the back of his neck, her eyes flicked to her torso where her shirt was ripped just a few inches on the side of her stomach-he didn't press forward like a normal attack but kept his blade hovering just over the spot. "Heh." Usagi couldn't help but smile. "Looks like you've got a blow in." She conceded, watching carefully as he rose to his full height sheathing his sword slowly.

"I have." He said bluntly-not goading or boasting just simply stating a fact.

Haji unfolded his arms, glancing at Syrus who had the same look he did-he wasn't surprised Tobirama was keeping pace with his sister despite her direct attacks and pushing the tempo. "He suckered her in with that one."

"He sure did." Syrus agreed chuckling softly. "Now it's my turn.'

"That was extraordinary!" The damiyo couldn't hide his amazement-he tried in the early seconds of the match closing but failed miserably. "I could barely see a thing after their first exchange!" He seen fast shinobi in his time, he dealt with shinobi from dozens if not hundreds or thousands of clans-but never had he seen such a display of speed. Usagi and Tobirama pushed each other, pressing the tempo while trying to press the other into a corner; Tobirama's reflexes were nearly instantaneous and Usagi's movements and technique were crisp.

Hashirama could only smile with pride. He had no words to say-he could say they were fast, they were amazing, but it'd be a mute point as he could hear murmurings coming from both members of their clans.

Tobirama bowed his head slightly, collecting his fallen shuriken and depositing them back into his utility belt. "Here you go." He turned his eyes upward to see Usagi standing a couple of inches away staring up at him with those bright eyes with three of his shuriken in hand, he took them promptly putting them with the others. "You were amazing back there!" He noted there was excitement in her tone-a fight was just the thing she needed to relax, but it seemed to make her giddy instead. Anything was better than her glaring.

"You were amazing yourself." Toibrama admitted, walking back towards the sidelines with Usagi striding quickly after him. "I must say, I wasn't expecting you to deflect my shruiken in succession like you did."

"Remember, Ryoku-san told you when we first sparred before that I am the best swordswoman in my entire clan-that includes men and women."

"I can see that." Toibrama nodded appraisingly. "However, if it was a real battle-ninjutsu being allowed it would have turned out different."

Usagi frowned. "Are you saying you could beat me!?" She narrowed her eyes. "No you're saying you're stronger than me!"

Tobirama nodded with the same stoic expression. "That is exactly what I am saying."

"I am stronger!" Usagi growled back.

"They bicker like a married couple..." Tsugi muttered to himself watching the two go back and forth before scowling and turning away from the other promising that they would have a rematch.

_I hope they don't strangle each other... _Hashirama thought.

"Onto the next match!" The damiyo chortled fanning himself at a much faster speed, making no move to hide his excitement.

* * *

Hesui inhaled deeply, the cool air sighing on his lungs as he exhaled an invisible stream. Dark eyes zoning towards his opponent-his leader Syrus. He had Ryoku hold his sword since the fight would be strictly taijutsu, he himself was beyond adept in taijutsu and Syrus specialized in it. Unlike some clans they began training very early, as early as three years old in taijutsu and basic strength training since chakra coils were still developing at that tender age. He knew first hand Syrus was swift and powerful in his approach and was an expert setting his targets to strike. Their eyes meant, and Syrus smiled a wolfish smile, and Hesui's eyes gleamed.

"It's been a while." Hesui said slowly crouching into a loose offensive stance.

"It has..." Syrus said as if he was looking back in time, a moment later he sprung on the balls of his feet, keeping his weight slightly more on his front foot. "What do you say we give them a show?"

"Heheh," Hesui chuckled, fists clenching in anticipation. "I'm game."

With no shouts, no speeches, no monologues the two dashed towards the other kicking up the dust and debris around them.

**CRASH!**

Their fists collided with bone crushing force driving tons of force into the other's arm. Syrus planted his feet on the ground, teeth clenched as he continued pushing forward against Hesui. The older man cracked a grin, retracting his fist and dashing to the side, springing back with a kick aimed for his ribs. Syrus stumbled once before bathering his balance and spun around, raising his leg to block the sweeping kick. Again, their bones collided shin on shin as both pushed for dominance, pressing his attack Hesui spun once lashing out with a kick, but Syrus swayed back with a second to spare, jumping back and spacing them out.

With a smirk Hesui dashed forward, arm lashing out in a quick jab, but Syrus dodged with little effort-swaying his head to the side as the fist blizted passed his cheek, he lashed out with a right cross. Like he figured Hesui drew himself back avoiding his quick cross, he lunged forward pressing his attack on Hesui and struck out with a kick; Hesui's eyes shot open as he jumped over what would be a devastating kick, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he read the right hook coming with blinding speed. He flared his chakra, exhaling briskly as he blocked the blow, tucking his knees in and flipping back landing with poise.

"Those two are putting on a show." Tsugi smiled slightly. He could appreciate a good fight in all of its glory, and though Syrus and Hesui were merely demonstrating the fight was very real, both pushing the other.

"I'll say." Haji looked on with a passive gaze. "It's good there's no ninjutsu allowed in these matches." He reclined back against the wall turning his head up. "We should do the same thing?"

"Naturally." Tsugi broke into a wolfish grin. "It is after all a demonstration."

They dashed forward again, fists colliding as both raised their shins smashing them together with brutal force. Their eyes stayed locked as they broke apart-only to dash right back in and exchange blows back and forth; Syrus had an edge in sheer strength his blows resounding much harder than Hesui's, while Hesui had an edge in speed and experience he predicted where many of the quick hits would land or were aimed for and blocked them swiftly not expending too much energy or leaving himself open for the follow up strikes. "It's incredible how much you've grown." Hesui said, taking a deep breath, his head light as he gazed forward. _I have an edge with my experience though, you're strikes aren't linear but I can predict their placement, that's all I need._ Hesui forced chakra into his legs-he'd triple his speed easily and strike the abdomen, and he dashed forward, eyes gleaming as he closed the distance. Syrus crouched into a tight stance, and spun wildly his feet leaving the ground. _Crap!_

Hesui spun on a dime, spotting the first kick-which he swiftly spun completely over and lashed out with a kick that completely shot passed Syrus's their strikes inches apart as they continued to spin, lashing out with their other leg both meant with crushing force once again gritting their teeth respectively as they came to a stalemate. Hesui strained tucking his legs in increase his spin as he neared the ground, and sprung up not a second later-but Syrus continued spinning and lashed out with a fourth kick as Hesui shot for him aiming a punch for his chin. Hesui tensed as Syrus's shin slammed into his ribs almost drawing the breath out of him he pushed through connecting with Syrus's chin, both sliding back across the ground forcing it to purchase.

* * *

"Good job Hesui-san." Osen said turning to look at the older man, but winced slightly seeing the bruise forming on his jaw.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Usagi seconded, wincing herself as she seen the bruise forming.

"Heheh." He chuckled in a good nature, blinking once as he noticed the looks he was getting. Even Tobirama who was stoic as usual looked a bit odd himself. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing to fret about." Ryoku supplied holding back the laugh that wanted to escape his lips. It wasn't anything to fret about, the bruise would be gone by tomorrow, but it was still a bruise. "Check these two out." Hesui blinked walking to his side, looking out into the 'arena' where Tsugi and Haji stood with small smiles just soaking in the atmosphere their swords at their sides. Tsugi was just a few years older than himself, they were prominent when Syrus's father was still the clan leader long before the former was born. Those days were violent-every day was honestly, but in that time they were facing off against the Hyuga. He crossed paths with the pale eyed clan more times than he could remember, and there was the Sarutobi, Shimura, and the long standing pests the Inuzuka. So it came as no surprise that Haji and Tsugi were dashing at numbing speeds, showcasing their kenjutsu prowess.

"You've grown." Tsugi said, smiling a wolfish smile as he crouched into a stance keeping his sword parallel and gripped with both hands. "This next attack will finish it!"

"You've improved that side step and thrust." Haji said with a small appraising smile, tilting his head to the side for a moment before crouching into a loose stance, gripping his sword with one hand and keeping it below parallel. "Let's go!" With no ceremony the two dashed at each other, blades clashing and resounding with a loud clang.

* * *

The next two matches to follow afterwards were nothing short of phenomenal. Ryoku and Toka clashed just as feverish as the other opponents. Unlike the last three matches these two demonstrated a wide variety of skills; taijutsu, shruikenjutsu, bukijutsu, kenjutsu, everything except for ninjutsu. And it was great the damiyo couldn't hide his exclaims as they literally vanished from sight. It was soon showed that Toka was well adept in genjutsu, though Ryoku read through it after the first two times it was impressive nonetheless. Osen and Disuke also put on a spectacular match-Osen made sure not to drench any of her weapons in poison and a friendly yet snarky reminder from Ryoku hit it home. They kept it simple using kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu, unlike the other contestants who dashed in and out back and forth these two kept their battles close dodging and countering with finesse.

Hashirama couldn't be more proud and happy, even though he couldn't compete in this. The damiyo was still exclaiming how amazed he was and how close some shuriken got to him but, nonetheless he was impressed and even jovial. That was great news indeed, trust was something not easily gained in his era and even though he was Madara considered a bleeding heart he knew well enough to stay weary and why others were weary. He turned to the side, where Tobirama was striding towards him with a blank face. "Great news brother! The damiyo is very impressed, enthralled even your work and everyone else's has paid off tremendously and the matches were exciting!" Hashirama couldn't hide his smile despite his brother's rather stern faced expression. "Too bad I couldn't have a match."

"We've been over this." Tobirama folded his arms. "We take care of the heavy work while you sit back and watch." It wasn't that he left his brother out on purpose, but someone needed to be with the damiyo to explain things and answer any questions, and for once it wasn't going to be him. He had to settle a score with Usagi, so there was no one better than his elder brother.

"I know..." Hashirama looked downtrodden for a moment before brightening up. "The damiyo was so impressed, he's given us free reign over the neighboring clan dispute."

"You don't mean?"

"Yup." Hashirama gave a small nod. "He put it on our hands before, but he still wanted a say in all of the matters-naturally. But, after witnessing just a small taste of our skills and talents he has given us complete control in the ordeal, this means that there can be a truce reached." That was great news, he couldn't hide his smile when the damiyo told him that with utmost respect; it was much better than Syrus's option which was to wipe out both clans. The problem would be solved, but he wasn't going to have a hand in complete genocide.

"Or it could lead to us having to take action." Tobirama said with an emotionless gaze, he was always thinking ahead. Did he want to kill two entire clans women and children included. No he didn't but if there was no other option he'd-they'd Hashirama included would do what needs to be done.

"Tobirama don't-"

"I'm only saying brother." Tobirama supplied his gaze not changing. "If a truce isn't reached and their battles continue..." He let the thought linger.

"It won't come to that..." Hashirama stayed firm.

The two stopped in their conversation, turning to see Usagi walking towards them with the damiyo several strides away from her with the rest of their kinsmen. "The damiyo-I guess has a feast prepared for us. Something about the demonstration and how we knocked his socks off with all our skills." She waited for a reaction out of them, Hashirama looked shocked remembering how much food was prepared before and Tobirama just gave the barest of nods. "Well, my skills mostly."

"Excuse me?" Tobirama looked at her. "I've proven that I am the strongest."

"You may have beaten me." Usagi leveled a hard look with him. "But ninjutsu wasn't allowed-I am the strongest between us!"

"Is that an excuse?" Tobirama looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No!" Usagi stomped her foot.

"Um, guys..." Hashirama looked nervous being between the two of them. "Now let's not do anything too hasty! You were both excellent Usagi-san you got hits in, and brother you finished the match so it evens out you see?" He looked at them hoping he'd get a reaction positive or negative, even Tobirama telling him to shut up would suffice. But he just got silence as the two continued their stare down-Usagi a few inches shorter than Tobirama beamed a gaze up at him. As if it was a challenge.

"So you're saying I lost!" Usagi whirled on him.

"Well, he isn't blind." Tobirama quipped.

"You shut up." Usagi glowered at him. "I am the strongest!"

"Alright, alright..." Hashiraa sighed, getting between the two looking at each with a firm gaze. "You're both equal, brother you're not stronger than her, and Usagi you're not stronger than him. Both of you are equals-now to avoid any more arguments like this neither of you are to ask the other, and nobody is to ask either of you. I will make sure I tell everyone about this, however you two must agree."

"Fine!" The two shouted at the same time giving each other their best glare before turning around, Hashirama in tow making sure they weren't lying and would tear each other apart the moment he was out of sight. Usagi scowled turning her head to the side, noting Tobirama was still glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him turning forward and keeping her eyes trained forward. _She's so childish... _Tobirama thought. _But interesting nonetheless.__..._

"Isn't this better?" Hashirama asked looking at each of them with a grin, they were just a few feet from the other now. His only answer was silence, he nodded a few times snapping his fingers. "I take that as a yes!"


	16. Conclude

"That's easy to say... But then who will take revenge for all the loved ones we've lost? They'd roll in their graves if we just let bygones be bygones..."

Itama Senju

* * *

The following feast the damiyo promised them was much more grand than the first, and the proportions were ridiculous. It was however much appreciated and welcomed, everyone was in good spirits and those who were heavy on their thoughts-Tobirama primarily-were given a distraction to take their mind off the coming issues at hand, and one gigantic problem which would be nearly impossible to deal with. But that was then, it was now and that's all that mattered.

Sake was distributed through everyone, Tsugi primarily indulged in the expensive sake. That's not to say nobody else did, after their performance they could afford to cut loose a bit. Hashirama politely refrained from consuming any alcohol whenever it was offered to him he'd shake his head while holding his hand up as if to keep it at bay. The damiyo was disappointed the leader of the Senju wouldn't at least have a taste, but Hashirama wasn't budging so he dropped it. Tobirama retired once it got a bit too loud, and he had things to attend to like studying and reading.

Tobirama washed up first before getting changed in all black garb with mesh armor underneath. It was light, comfortable, and produced good air flow. More importantly he wouldn't overheat when he went to sleep. He seated himself on the very large bed in his room unrolling a scroll-not gaping his mouth in shock like his brother had upon seeing their arrangements; it was better than what he was used to he'd admit that but he wasn't going to ohh and ahh over it. His mind was heavy with a torrent of thoughts, first there was the two warring clans-which wasn't out of the ordinary but his brother wanted to see through that truce was formed. He wasn't so foolish to think it was possible, and there was the primary issue-the one that was grasping most of his attention-a bijuu.

He read enough to know that these monsters of chakra did indeed exist, they were very real. How they evaded nearly everyone's perception he wouldn't begin to guess. But, they existed and he was going to be dealing with one soon enough. He wasn't sure what his brother had planned, what strategy to go about tackling the beast, was there even a way to do such a thing? They were pure chakra their very bodies was chakra itself, any strategy would be a mute point. Then there was a certain woman who somehow managed to worm her way into his thoughts, perhaps it was from how interesting she was, Usagi intrigued him from her bright eyes to her way of attacking. "Usagi-san." He flicked his eyes to the door, speak of the devil. "Come in."

The door cracked open revealing Usagi in the same clothes from before, except there was something different about her. It seemed so simple but since he laid his eyes on her when she landed in front of him during the meeting of their clans' alliance her hair was always tied up in a high ponytail, never down. Now, it was hanging down like a mane it flowed beyond her hips spiking out in several spots and hanging over her forehead, he felt a pull in his stomach, why, he narrowed his eyes pushing it away. She stepped in silently, shutting the door and making her way to his perch on the bed. "What's up?"

"Reading." He replied.

"What are you reading?" She took the spot next to him, leaning over his shoulder and peeking at the scroll. She wasn't one to judge somebody off first appearance but she had a gut feeling Tobirama was a nerd, she wouldn't say that out loud of course. But, Tobirama just had a presence of intelligence about him, even as he looked at her for the first time she could feel him reading and analyzing her taking in every detail and feeling her chakra to its deepest root. "Is it about kenjutsu? What style is it? Is it a two step or a one step?" She fired one question after the next.

Tobirama sighed, not in annoyance, but amusement. This woman never ceased to surprise him so far. Curious, fiery, and stubborn. So stubborn and competitive. "I'm reading a scroll." He didn't have to turn to see her small scowl her lips curling almost in a pout, she was too old to be pouting but he found it rather amusing. He turned holding back a chuckle as he was met with a scowl. "And, no it's not about kenjutsu or the different styles of kenjutsu. It's actually a scroll about fuinjutsu." There weren't many who were versed in the sealing arts save for the Uzumaki and himself, he researched extensively on all aspects of the world.

"Fuinjutsu?" Usagi blinked a couple times looking more intently at the scroll. If she had to be honest, which she was always honest. It looked like a bunch of lines and swirls and more lines and swirls with some twists and corkscrews. She didn't know where to begin, obviously it was a sealing jutsu, but what sort of sealing jutsu. Was it a powerful sealing jutsu, a low class sealing jutsu as basic as sealing weapons into scrolls? She found herself becoming more curious, and leaned in even more. "Can you tell me what I'm looking at?"

"A scroll with fuinjutsu."

"You know, you can be a real smart ass."

"And, you're very crass." Tobirama chuckled softly, there it was again that fiery side. She could be so foul mouthed but they were shinobi language was never concern of hers or his. He sighed leaning forward as he looked more intently over the parchment. "Well, where could I start?" He hummed softly, now he wasn't sure if Usagi knew much about fuinjutsu so this may be a very long explanation and he'd be repeating himself several times. "Okay, obviously this is fuinjutsu... But, unlike the basic sealing jutsus like one would use with their weapons or supplies this one is a bit stronger. The ones I just mentioned I'd put them in a 'D-Rank' everyone can use them with proper training and it's one of the foundations every clan uses however this one here is much stronger. I'd put this in a A-Rank' there's few people that can actually perform this yet alone understand it down its most basic components. There's a lot of complexity that goes into fuinjutsu, each seal is unique, and it requires the utmost perfect chakra control."

"So... If you put too much chakra or not enough in..." She shook her head, putting it together. "If you also don't have perfect chakra control, or close to it the jutsu itself wouldn't even work."

"You are an inquisitive one ." Tobirama said with a ghost of a smirk, inquisitive indeed. "There's really an-infinite amount of seals one could produce with the proper knowledge and training. It's an entirely different concept than the others. One has to be able to adapt to changes on a second's notice whether it's compensation for an added marking, the fuinjutsu could become so complex that one could perform them without a seal... But that would have a lot of drawbacks, not only would one have to maintain perfect control at all times but they'd need to adjust for the most miniscule things-a slight change in the air, a change in the wind direction, a change in one's chakra at that very moment." Of course, it was completely theoretical for one to be able to perform fuinjutsu of that level, it would require a lot of time and the right instruction if there was slip a lapse even for a second the results would be disastrous.

"..." Usagi was amazed, speechless. She studied extensively in kenjutsu and ninjutsu, fuinjutsu was never in her criteria. It also was doubled that since her clan had on more than one occasion launch full scale raids on the Uzumaki, their islands would be perfect for watch out posts as well as trade posts needless to say things didn't pan out according to the plan. "And you've figured all of this out on your own?"

"How else?" He questioned, turning to her with a questionable look-for once his face wasn't set in the stoic gaze it always was. It showed just a hint of emotion confusion and natural curiosity.

"I..." She found herself speechless, Tobirama figured all of this out on his own and even categorized fuijutsus based on their strength and complexity with no outside assistance only using his own intellect to decipher through everything. _I never put much into rumors, they're just so outlandish most of the time... But Tobirama-kun... _She blinked once coming out of her gaze, noticing ruby eyes trained on her. "Well, I just thought that Hashirama-kun was helping you along whenever you needed it or didn't get something..." She explained lamely, normally she had a thousand things to fire off, but now she was at a lost for words.

Tobirama chuckled softly, turning to look out his window for a moment not stopping his deep laughter. "My brother help me..." He couldn't help but shake his head at that, of course Hashirama was stronger than him, but that didn't make him smarter. In all honesty Hashirama was loud, obnoxious, and didn't know when to stop talking. Him helping with fuinjutsu, right. "I have to keep tabs on him and make sure he isn't being..." They both shared a look nodding at the same time. There wasn't any need to go further with that. "Anyways, I've figured this out on my own. Of course it's taking a lot of time, hours of extensive study and experimenting."

She was surprised again. He wasn't goading or bragging simply stating it as if it was a fact. It _was _a fact. "That's amazing!"

"Yes." He nodded once, closing the scroll ignoring the huff that sounded from Usagi.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He said bluntly tucking the scroll away into a dresser by his bed side for extra insurance. "You should do the same."

"But, I was having fun." Usagi almost whined.

"Too bad." He leveled a look with her that said don't you even try to argue or disagree with me. He had much to prepare for; if a truce was truly an option and would be a success that'd be one tedious task. He'd have to deal with egos among other things mostly egos though which wasn't his cup of tea. Arrogance never got one far in life. And the Bijuu, the damned Bijuu was the biggest problem. "I'm going to sleep and you better not disturb me." He folded his arms across his chest, leveling a hard look with her, curious if she'd flinch from the hard gaze but she didn't; instead she huffed again.

"What do you mean disturb?" Usagi shook her head, she didn't care about that anymore. "You're such a geezer."

"I'm sixteen." He said dryly, lying down on his back resting one hand behind his head. Was he really sitting here going back and forth with this defiant woman who was at least four inches shorter than him? He let out a sigh closing his eyes, yes he was. But, she was provoking him into it nobody dared to talk back to him ever before even Hashirama knew when to keep his trap shut. "You're disturbing me Usagi-san, it's time to go to sleep."

"I'm not a child..." She scowled removing herself from her perch, making her way to the door. "Geezer."

"I'm sixteen." He retorted.

Usagi growled shutting the door as she strutted out. Why did he have to use logic and make that face?! "Geezer..." she muttered to herself as she made her way down a hall.

* * *

Haji raked a hand through his hair. It was rough being around such rowdy drunks-Tsugi-but he figured it was better to stay until the very end. Etiquette and all that other crap, but now he was greeted with silence and savored it. He could feel his chakra, his brother's, like a cloak wrapping around him. He stopped in front of a door not bothering to knock and entered with some hast, his eyes shot wide as his inhaled a piney aroma it was very thick. "Brother!" He coughed once, eyes training on the elder who was seated on his bed pipe in one hand taking long drags from it. "Open a window or something."

"The window is open." Syrus stated exhaling a smooth stream, letting the cherry burn. "It'll air out eventually." He waved his free hand dismissively, Haji was one to talk even from where he stood he could smell sake coming off of him. Of course he'd open the window before he began to smoke from his pipe this wasn't his home, and common courtesy would be to open the window-or go outside but he didn't feel like going out at the moment. "Anyways..."

"This truce talk." Haji sighed to himself, it's not that he was against it. But a truce, if those things had any worth their would be no wars, they wouldn't be in era of constant strife and battle. But there was the other choice which would lead to complete extermination and he knew for a fact Hashirama would have no part in such a thing. "Think it's actually going to have any worth?"

"Personally I don't." He turned back locking eyes with him for a moment as Haji made his way to wall just right of him leaning against it. A truce was a piece of paper nothing more and nothing less, it could be shredded and burned. Become obsolete on a whim. It was meager and fickle. "But, the damiyo is leaning more in that direction he doesn't want anymore death than there has been. However, these two clans have been warring for years, and have slowly but surely pushed it into his domain and show no signs of stopping." His gaze became darker.

"I see..." Haji nodded already having it pieced. "So, you'll force them into a truce and cease their conflict."

"Something like that, yes." Syrus nodded, giving him a curious look. "Is that all that you wanted to talk about."

"What are we going to do about the two tails?" Haji cut right to the chase, it had been weighing heavily on his mind, and it was natural. It was a monster of chakra, it's body, it's very basic make up was chakra. Extremely powerful chakra and it was the size of mountains.

"That's a bridge we'll cross when it comes time..." Syrus looked out his window once more for a long moment. "Me and Hashirama-san have come up with a strategy to deal with the beast. I will not let the monster do as it pleases, and Hashirama is in full agreement." He sighed out another stream of smoke closing his eyes. "For now we need to focus on these two clans and somehow forming a truce, once that is over and done with we'll move onto the beast."

"And, Mikito and the Uchiha brothers?"

Syrus smiled wolfishly. "We're destined to battle sooner rather than later." He took note of Haji's intense stare as he gazed out at the moon, it was a gibbous it'd be full in just a few days and then it'd begin to wane and the cycle would repeat itself. However, his mind wasn't on moon cycles. Haji already knew the game plan to deal with this problem while things weren't exactly detailed, it'd be a waste when trying to topple a Bijuu, the plan was still sound and in place. _I wonder... _He inhaled a stream, sighing it out as he focused on him. "What's bugging you?"

"I've already explained." Haji replied.

"It's Hitomi isn't it?" Syrus asked, taking note in the slightly wide eyes the quickening of his brother's breath. All of it lasted for a split second before he composed himself once more, but he seen it clearly. It wasn't like Haji to get attached he had taken on hundreds of escort missions and each time it was just that a mission, but now it almost seemed as if his mind was focused on the beautiful princess. Syrus himself never seen the beauty in person, but he heard rumors and knew well enough she was indeed a beauty. "It is." He continued ignoring the glare Haji shot at him. "It's truly a shame she has to be married to that fat swine. She would have made an excellent wife for you brother."

"Don't be so-"

"She's caught your attention." Syrus cut him off, staring with all seriousness. It was useless to try and deny that he held some feelings for her, if she was on his mind, it was definitely a daily occurrence. "I wasn't expecting this myself, but somehow she's wormed her way into your mind. But, I don't see a problem with it." Yes, she was to be married to the Lightning damiyo, but he would never have misgivings over his brother's love interest. He was still a man after all, he did have needs, no matter how composed and succinct he wanted to act. "Wolves only mate once brother, and it's for life..."

"I don't love-" Haji frowned.

"But, you have feelings for her and think of her." Syrus shrugged, emptying the now ashes from his pipe into a ashtray on his dresser, setting the piece down on top of it. "What do you intend to do?" Syrus continued, genuinely curious. He thought it would be Usagi who was smitten first, not that he would allow her within five hundred of whatever person managed to catch her attention, she was going to remain pure until she turns thirty. He wasn't kidding about that.

"Get this mission over with." Haji said dryly, ignoring both statements.

"Listen..." Syrus folded his arms over his chest. "As I said before I have no problem with it whatsoever, but understand it's going to drive you insane the longer you're away from her. It can't he helped." That's how it was, just as their father fell madly in love with their mother and vice versa this was no different than that situation. Wolves only mate once and it's for life, pure and simple. They could go the majority of their lives alone, but when they found their mate that sealed the deal.

"Not if..."

"It can't be helped." Syrus stayed firm. "You're going to go insane in time, the longer you're apart from her the more you're going to think of her. In time she's all you're going to think about, until you claim her as your own-your mate." He held back a chuckle. Yes who would have thought Haji would be the first. "But, I do agree with you this mission takes importance."

"Agreed." Haji took a deep breath, trying to push the image of Hitomi away. The way she smiled, the ways her brilliant eyes glittered with interest whenever he spoke. Never condescending or arrogant, just curious and enthralled. "What of the damiyo?"

"I don't give a shit." Syrus said with no hesitation. "He will not slight me, you, Usagi, or our clan in any way! If he does I'll gouge his eyes out and shove them down his throat before burning his entire palace to the ground leaving nothing but a smoldering ruin behind and then when I'm done doing that I'll carve a gash to his hips from his neck." He smirked wolfishly, resting his back on the soft sheets provided for him by the damiyo.

Haji chuckled at the response. "Of course."

* * *

The Grass country-was just that. Grass, plains, ever expansive ever vast. It went on as far as the eye could see covering everything, smothering everything. Of course there were trees dotting the landscape here and there, big and small naturally; but as the name-and it's namesake there was fields of grass. Not withered or dried, dying or waning, green as a palm trees leaves and as vibrant as the sun that beamed down on the Earth. It was a sight to behold truly, even though it couldn't compare to the dense woods and forests of the Fire country it was beautiful nonetheless.

However, Izuna had second thoughts on that. For hours he traveled, his eyes zoning in on grass. So much grass, it was almost nerve wracking-of course he knew it was the Grass country for a reason, but this was way too literal. "This looks so boring..." He muttered to himself, gazing around at his surroundings. Madara overheard him, biting back a sigh at his brother's statement. Yes it was boring, but he didn't care about that in the least.

"Stop complaining." Madara looked at him with a dry expression. "We'll be at the estate in a few hours."

Izuna groaned. "My eyes are sore." He continued paying no heed to the sigh that now escaped his brother's mouth, of course Madara didn't care. He only cared about getting the mission done and over with, Izuna could appreciate the finer things in life. Like scenery.

"What did I say?" Madara growled, not stopping his strides.

"My eyes are sore too." Mikito chimed in, she too as gazing around with a rather plain expression. Ten years or more passed and the place hadn't changed at all not in the least. Of course she couldn't expect the damiyo who had his head so far up his ass he couldn't see the sun if it was right in front of him to do anything, it was wishful thinking, and she felt more inclined to agree with Izuna. "This is just rather bland."

"See..." Izuna goaded with a smirk, watching smoke rise from Madara's figure.

"Look..." Madara bit out having more than enough of the whining, and he could swear that Mikito was encouraging Izuna to continue. Izuna _didn't _need any encouragement to be a handful, he did that perfectly on his own not including Mikito. "I don't want to hear anymore complaints!" Madara fixed his brother with a hard glare, which Izuna returned promptly with a scowl, turning his focus on Mikito he sent her the same look. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Mikito rolled her eyes at his blatant way of speaking, he really was a sour grape. Walking around with that scowl on his face all the time as if the world was out to get him, she wondered if there was a time when he actually smiled. Not a fake smile, but a big goofy smile. Doubtful. "We should stop soon though, there's no shops until we get to the village, and I'm hungry."

"That sounds like a good idea..." Izuna's stomach made itself known with a loud growl. "I could use a bite to eat."

"We are not stopping." Madara was firm, annoyance radiating from his figure. "We will eat when we get there, not a second sooner."

"But, brother!" Izuna was about to whine.

"We can spare a few minutes Madara-san." Mikito spoke up, glancing around for a few moments, snapping her fingers as a thought came to mind. "I know a spot where there's a lot of hares and a river nearby where we can fish." Convincing Madara was going to be impossible, he was being impossible at the moment, even Izuna couldn't get through to him.

"Hikaku-san, you're famished right?" Izuna asked, eyes zoning on one of the strongest Uchiha in the clan. The man looked slightly flustered, he did not want to be in the middle of this dispute, whether they stopped to eat or continued on their way and ate later he just wanted to get this done.

"I guess..." Hikaku replied lamely.

"Fine!" Madara almost snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed loudly. Damn it Mikito and Izuna just had to hit it off perfectly, they just had to get along as if they knew each other for years! They just had to! Now they were both badgering him, Izuna bringing in Hikaku to the debate. "Just for a few minutes, don't test me." He said with a million threats in his voice as he glared at his brother and Mikito.

_Glare at me... _Mikito glared right back at him, though she cracked a smile of triumph. "No longer than an hour or two at the most.

"Even you have to eat brother, can't lag on your diet!" Izuna seconded.

"I am not a child, Izuna, quiet!" Madara grunted, folding his arms across his armored chest.

It was until two hours later that they arrived in the Grass village with their stomachs full, Madara wasn't going to admit but he was hungry himself. The estate lingered ahead like a focal point of the village; with its tall peak that had to be at least three hundred feet tall and coiling with what appeared to be gold, solid gold that was somehow twisted and coiled around the tip to the base.

Mikito held back a laugh as she zoned in on it, of course it would be prepared. After what her father did it was a miracle everything was somehow in one piece once again. She wasn't happy to be here, she despised the damiyo and made it a point not to deal with him _at all _but she wasn't going to let Madara do this alone, they were comrades. Even if he was a grump with a god complex, she'd have his back along with the rest of the Uchiha. "Look at that." She gazed up into the sky, blankets of orange and deep blue sheeting over the vastness as the sun began its ever slow descent. "We made it before dark."

"Lucky for you..." Madara muttered to himself, glancing around at the numerous shops, bars, and inns bustling with business. Nobody paid them much mind aside from glances and momentary stares; he was expecting fear and nothing short of it when they entered, but this was good too. It saved him the hassle of having to deal with too many people ogling.

"Madara I'm not scared of you." Mikito said dryly, turning to look at him with a blank gaze. "Must be a new concept for you... Anyways lets get this over with..." She turned her head away, striding forward at a much faster pace than before. Madara was about to retort but held it back, glad that they all seemed to be on the same page now. He took measured strides easily catching up to her.

"That's going to change _very_ soon..." Madara said with a dark tone.

"Humor me..." She scoffed not bothering to look at him. Clearly it was new concept for Madara to deal with someone who didn't cower before him or swoon over him, well as the saying goes. News flash! She wasn't afraid in the least, she was used to the scowl, that harsh gaze with his only visible eye, no she was from scared of him. "How old are you?"

"18." He said dryly. "What does that matter?"

"I'm your senior." She stated simply. "Anyways here comes the damiyo, so pretend you like me and try to ignore his stupidity..."

_She's in a foul mood... _Izuna noted mentally.

"I don't need to be told what to do." Madara said with his own scoff. "Let's just get this over with."

"With you on that last part!" Mikito chorused.

"Mikito-san! Madara-san and Izuna-san! I am most pleased that you've come, early too." The damiyo who was a tall and skinny man dressed in a lavish outfit with white zori said with obvious glee in his tone. He was rather young no older than twenty six and as mentioned before was tall and skinny with a slightly pale complexion with dark brown hair that was immaculately brushed, not a single strand hanging loose or in a disheveled manner. He had light brown eyes just a hue lighter than his hair. His outfit was lavish, consisting of a purple haori, black silken hakama with a silk obi and white zori to finish it off.

"We tried." Izuna replied with an easy smile, taking the lead, noticing Mikito frown ever so slightly. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, we should get to business." Madara seconded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course, of course!" The damiyo nodded in agreement. "Right down to business, I can appreciate that. Right this way." He lead them towards his towering estate. He turned his eyes on Mikito who flanked Madara with her own unit, her face set in a blank almost emotionless expression. "Mikito-san it is good to see you again after so long..." He glanced through her unit. "Where is Souji-san and Ahiko-san? I was expecting them to be with you as well."

"As Madara-san just said, we really should be getting to business not idle chatter." She almost grated out, ignoring his question about her siblings. He didn't need to know nor was she going to tell him, he's lucky she didn't rip his tongue out just saying her little sister's name.

"Yes. yes."


	17. Enter

"What we're doing is simply being respectful. Once you set on the field of battle, regardless of age, you will be treated accordingly. Raising our children into capable shinobi-is the most sincere form of love a parent can give!"

Butsuma Senju

* * *

They were led down a hallway-dozens hallways to be exact. The Grass damiyo was from first observations a polite, and mild mannered man. His choice of décor differed greatly from what he had presented of himself so far. Every hallway was painted in an exotic manner-exquisite one would say in a more elegant way. The estate had hundreds of floors, there were just too many to count so it was better to estimate it. Each floor was lavishly decorated, gold coiled on the walls in elaborate patterns, jewels consisting of materials like jade, sapphire, and ruby beamed brightly in the sunlight. One would say it was marvelous, each floor held something new for the eye to behold be it jewels, paintings, and the solid cement pillars that were on the left or the right side as they ascended up higher and higher.

"Wow..." Izuna took a breath, ascending up another staircase staying in stride with his brother, his eyes examining everything they feasted on. Never before had he seen such a display of wealth-of course he did business with several damiyos, all of them were lavish from the way they dressed to how they presented everything, but this really took the cake. It could be due in part that he was from the Uchiha clan-he was a shinobi and never had a need for such things, and Madara wouldn't waste a millisecond on such things. But, he could appreciate it for what it was worth. "This what I call living, jeez where did this guy find gold in such a high surplus?"

"There are caves." Mikito answered, keeping her eyes trained forward, almost burning a hole through the damiyo's back as she spoke. More and more Izuna was surprising her from his mischievous and almost carefree personality to the way he had an eye for such simple things. What a shinobi would consider simple at least-like the array of jewels facing to their left at the end of this corridor. "Nearby, give or take about sixty miles away inside of them there are jewels such as the sapphires you see, and of course gold." She finished, almost dully. Like father like son as the saying goes.

"Yeah, but that's a long ways to transport such things." Izuna's eyes swam with concern and curiosity for a moment. If any clan, hell if any person seen someone hauling such goods they'd jump at the chance to hijack the entire load and leaving behind a fractured body or two. They'd kill the people transporting it for extra insurance, and then they'd have the spoils. Shinobi would use it for weapons or an exchange and the average person would live the rest of their life on an island somewhere. Paradise one would call it.

"There are routes that have been cleared of any and all bandits or shinobi." Mikito said. "There's many routes you can take and encounter not a single soul as you pass through it."

Izuna was about to ask how do you know, but remembered Mikito had dealt with this damiyo before in the long past-not recently. Gauging from her reaction to his brother being so crude and brash as he approached her to come with.

Madara paid little attention to the décor, it was all trivial at best in his eyes. What did this prove of one's worth? They didn't gain this through work, it was because of shinobi that these nobles ever got the chance to transport such goods, because of shinobi they were able to get their hands on it. Meanwhile, while these pompous, round bodied imbeciles were spoiling themselves he-and many others were on the frontlines every day fighting to the death. It sickened him, a part of him wanted to burn this place to the ground, but he wasn't so impulsive to let his emotions get the better of him.

Their tour stopped almost abruptly, the damiyo opening two large doors, like everything else it was lined in some sort of metal-gold, silver, bronze, they lost track of the variety. There was a table about fifty meters long situated in the center of the room it could easily fit at least three armies comfortably and still have room for more. On every inch of it was steaming pots filled with food, bottles of sake and expensive wine, servants and maidens went about their duty after giving a respectful bow to their guests. Even Hikaku who was normally emotionless in his expressions couldn't help but widen his eyes for a brief moment seeing everything laid out. There were large panned windows on each side of the room, allowing the sun to beam through giving it a majestic glow, hanging on each window supported by a rod were silken curtains varying in color from white and purple. All in all, one could say this was more than what any of them expected.

"I trust everything is up to your standards?" The damiyo queried, turning back to face Mikito and Madara, eyes dancing with curiosity. "I was thinking. We could eat first and then move onto business, after all as the saying goes never make a decision on an empty stomach." He waited for reactions, but got none. Madara just held his gaze steadily, and Mikito just looked on with a blank expression. Gently he cleared his throat, gesturing forward. "Well, take a seat. The food is still hot and the sake and wine are great!"

"Yes." Madara answered, hiding his smirk as he sauntered forward, Mikito and Izuna following in rapid stride. This damiyo may have been a pompous ass like the rest of them, but at least he knew how to present something to someone of his tier. The damiyo took his seat at the head of the table, watching as his guests took their seats, Izuna sitting next to Madara, Mikito sitting across from them with Shin at her side, the rest of their units picking any seat, some sitting next to the other doing their best not to look awkward, while others simply couldn't wait to eat or get the mission over with.

"I've said this before. But, I would like to thank you for arriving earlier than I expected, I can't express how it puts me at such ease." He smiled, flicking his fan outward and began to cool himself off. He looked at each person in tow, eyes finally landing on Mikito, lingering for a moment before he focused on everyone once more. "The Domou clan and the Uchiha clan, two of the mightiest clans next to the Subatsu and Senju. It is my honor to be sitting before you all." This got a few smiles in return, and some nods.

"You flatter me." Izuna said, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head. "It is the first time both of our clans have ever made an alliance."

"Dire situations, call for drastic measures." The damiyo nodded in understanding. He already knew of the Domou, all of them immensely powerful and versed in every chakra nature give or take adept in at least three. They were known around the world for their kenjutsu and taijutsu prowess, monstrous strength-said to be able to level entire trees and mountains with a single punch, tremendous speed, and lastly all possessed _ferocious, overwhelming _chakra. Then there was the Uchiha known worldwide as a warrior clan-much like the Domou they relied on their own strength, feared for their blood red Sharingan that was like a bad omen-following with a quick and brutal death. They were practically merciless, and their visual prowess made them famous, revered, and feared. "But, enough about that. For now let us eat and drink!" He said in a jovial manner, pouring himself a cup of sake.

Slowly everyone loosened up indulging in drinks and food just the same, though it was awkward for a moment-both clans not used to associating with others, it was a rather merry atmosphere. Izuna helped loosen the tension with lighthearted jokes and passing food whenever someone eyed it-whether from his clan or Mikito's he didn't scorn or scowl, but smiled in good nature. Madara for his part ate in silence, enjoying the expensive sake and wine, nodding along whenever he was spoken to.

"So, what do you need from us?" Mikito asked, rather abruptly, but cut right to the chase. This swine never did anything without an ulterior motive, if there had to be a stereotype of a pompous ass it was him. But, a mission was a mission and she'd complete it to perfection-as Madara wanted to put it.

"I am curious myself." Izuna seconded, looking at the damiyo questionably.

Clearing his throat softly, the damiyo dropped his rather lighthearted demeanor, and got very serious. "As you know already-I am I need of your services, you see there are two clans give or take twenty miles away. They've been at war for years-which isn't uncommon, but now they're starting to come up into my territory and I will not have them damaging _anything. _I've sent my best men after them, but none have returned."

"So, just a skirmish?" Madara questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish it were that simple..." The damiyo let out a ragged sigh, causing Mikito to roll her eyes ever so slightly, Madara not missing it. He wouldn't say anything now, at least. "There's a third clan not far from there, I believe you know them. The Tachibana." There were slight nods, barely noticeable. "They kept to themselves, but now they might get involved in this skirmish as well... I can't take the chance, I trust you will have little difficulty resolving this issue." He glanced back and forth, looking at the respective leaders. "And, then there is the Senju and Subatsu clan..."

Izuna's eyes narrowed, dangerously so. "Senju..." He muttered. "Are you certain?"

"Most certainly, I am." The damiyo nodded.

"So, there's three clans about to push their battles into your domain, and the Senju clan _and _the Subatsu clan." Mikito stated, getting a nod in return. Well, it was simple enough in essence, but what would their options be-total genocide. If that could be avoided, by any means... She did not want to kill children-infants who weren't trained in the shinobi arts, if you were trained then you were fair game, but if you weren't you weren't usually attacked-at least she didn't attack. "It feels like something is missing..." She muttered to herself. Pushing that thought aside. They'd need to start right away, there wasn't anymore time to waste on eating and drinking.

"Yes, that is the direness of the situation."

"I'll get started right away then." Mikito spoke, voice firm.

"But, the demonstration!" The damiyo almost exclaimed, "you have to prove your worth to me, you know how this goes."

Mikito narrowed her eyes, nostrils flaring as she started fuming. Angry, she rarely ever got angry, this was one of those times when she was. Self control was the only thing holding her back from breaking this man's jaw. They weren't here for his games or folly, it was a mission, get in and get out. She wouldn't be his entertainment, the faster they got out of here the better.

"Mikito-sama... Your hand" Shin spoke softly, gesturing to her hand, which was about to take off a good chunk of the table. _Oh... _ She turned her eyes toward Madara, catching something akin to warning in his eyes-she turned noticing Izuna giving her a slight weary look. She finally relaxed. She always did have a hard time controlling her strength, but that was only when she was upset. " "I have no problem with a demonstration." Madara spoke, taking the reigns while Mikito cooled down, to an extent he could understand where she was coming from. "However, first we should take of the problem. Three clans, and Senju, and Subatsu. We don't have time..." He locked eyes with the damiyo, as if challenging him, eye narrowed. "The demonstration can wait."

The damiyo scowled, clearly not happy with the way things were turning out. But, nonetheless they would get paid. He wanted to see a showcase, a battle to the death, and he always got what he wanted. He did want that skirmish to be taken care of first and foremost, and then there was another piece of information. His trump card. "I can appreciate that. I can see this won't take you long at all, in any case it's getting late, you won't refuse my hospitality will you?"

"Not at all." Izuna piped up, a hot bath and maybe a nap sounded really good about now. "We'll be honored to stay, and it is late after all." He was more keen on manners when it came to these sort of things-nobles, and their ridiculous etiquette. Madara however didn't have the same level of manners, as clearly shown, usually it was just Madara talking-he was giving out an order, more like it.

"I suppose." Mikito shrugged, her expression neutral. "We shall get started first thing tomorrow then. And, the other two clans besides the Tachibana?"

"Hageshii and Shainingu." The damiyo pursed his lips, the very thought of those two clans making him shiver in disgust. His best warriors never came back, and were found impaled by the very earth-shinobi techniques as his father disdainfully put it-that being said they were burned to a crisp and drowned. It was rather terrifying seeing the extent of their abilities-and his men were all trained and by no means were slouches.

_At least she can control herself... Don't need her tearing this pompous moron like a piece of paper. _Madara thought, looking to her. "Sounds about right." Madara nodded, gazing at her for a moment, then back at her hand which was cupped in the other. A strange gesture-well at least she wasn't smiling like before. For one reason or another he felt very strange whenever she started smiling so sweetly. "But, we need to come to a decision on the matter of the Tachibana clan, Hageshii clan, and the Shainingu clans. Then we can strike."

"I don't think a truce is in the works." The damiyo gave a small shrug, "they're battles are growing more vicious by the days, and they've showed no signs of stopping or keeping it away from my domain." He grimaced for a moment, tired of the three annoying clans, he stared at Madara and Mikito for a long moment, neither of the two breaking the contest first. "Must be a shift in the power ranks-fragile order this world stands on. Your father as well as Hashirama's has passed away..." Madara nodded slightly. "So it is, I guess it makes sense now." He waved his hand. "Do what you will with the three clans, kill every last one of them, or get them to a agree to a truce by any means you deem necessary."

"Well..." Izuna muttered.

"If that is all." The damiyo clapped his hands, the deafening pop echoed around the dining room. Slowly maidens and servants filed in stopping just a few inches away, awaiting their master's command. "Show them to their rooms, and see to it that their every need is met and they have no troubles." He gestured, watching all of the shinobi, even Madara reluctantly take off their armor, stand up, and begin to make their way to their rooms. "One more thing, I forgot to mention. Madara-san and Mikito-san you two must share a room."

_What!? _Mikito thought, eyes beaming towards Madara who looked indifferent. As was it really indifference, she swore she could see something flicker in his dark eyes-emotion? No, there couldn't be any emotion aside from arrogance, anger, and a lot of pigheadedness coming from him. "Surely you have another room?" She inquired, eyes hopeful. She needed her privacy-to be alone and reflect, she always had that... Even as a child, she had nothing against Madara, sure he was arrogant-and she wasn't sure if they could be in the same room longer than two minutes without arguing.

"I apologize but I don't..." The damiyo looked downtrodden-or it could easily be feigned. At this point it was hard to determine whether he was genuine or just putting on a show-nobles put on a show, but not quite like this man. "I'm sure you two don't mind the other's company, you are comrades after all, and shinobi clans marry into alliances-or something like that correct me if I'm wrong..."

_Marriage!? _Madara and Mikito thought with shock, looking at the other-emotions clearly on their face. Izuna, hanging back while the rest of their respective forces were ushered to their rooms, folded his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to smirk at this. _Oh boy... _He shook his head, this would be interesting at least. "Well, to be more precise... Marriage is normally the first option or choice for an alliance, but it is not always used." He explained, waving his hand in a last manner. "Other times it's out of necessity, but marriage would bring the respective clans closer you could say." This caused Mikito to turn a light shade of red, and Madara just grunted in annoyance.

"I see..." The damiyo nodded, making his exit. "To each his own I guess."

"That man is... Infuriating." Madara said once he couldn't hear the damiyo footsteps at all. "He doesn't know when to shut up."

"Ah, now let's not be so mean brother." Izuna wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, and wrapped one around Mikito's neck drawing them both in close. "Let's go see our rooms. I hear the bath calling my name."

"Let go!" Madara growled, about to shake like a dog, but stopped himself, finding that he was walking in stride with his brother and Mikito. Who had stayed quiet this entire time. _Such a strange woman... _He thought, finally pulling himself free of Izuna's arm, folding his arms over his chest. _But, she is guileless. That I am most certain of. _"I can walk my own, Izuna. I am not child!" He huffed, looking away from him.

"Mikito-san..." Izuna whispered softly, so only she could hear. He watched her nod slightly, a faint red still on her cheeks. "You're blushing you know." He chuckled watching her widen her eyes, and nearly gasp, but stopped herself. He had to give her credit for schooling herself after that one. He had his suspicions that his brother and Mikito had feelings for each other-in a very strange way, it was still suspicions, but this shed a bit of light.

"Be quiet! Izuna-san!" Mikito scowled at him.

* * *

Usagi whistled, sheathing her sword in one fluid motion. "I'm always the one left out..." She muttered with a sour expression, walking with no destination in mind. She was currently in a patch of woods, just a mile away from the estate. Syrus and Haji weren't in their rooms when she woke up, nor was Hashirama anywhere in sight-figured one of the clan leaders must be present. "A truce, that should be good." She shook her head.

So she practiced her kenjutsu, like she always did every day around the same time three hours nonstop and then a small hour break. Normally she'd have someone to talk to, usually Haji or one of the many children in the clan. Being the kenjutsu instructor and all she knew each child's name, parents' name, grandparents' names, great grandparents'-Tobirama would probably give her that dry and emotionless look he always did but she took her duty serious.

She admired the scenery. The damiyo took great care of his land, luscious gardens and forests. It wasn't stained with blood, chipped and shredded by high power ninjutsu, or a body part of the whole body itself wasn't stuck to the tree. She breathed softly, bracing against the mid morning air, it was a bit crisp, filling her lungs with a coolness. She heard the quiet cracks and splits of twigs nearby, the ruffling of tree leaves up ahead, the sound of bark being raked against-all signaling the critters nearby were on the move. "So quiet here." She thought a loud, about to take a seat against a tree, but her senses flared. She felt like she was on fire, she glanced staring into ruby eyes. _What life force! _

"What are you doing roaming around aimlessly?" Tobirama questioned, folding his arms over her chest, and fixing her with an annoyed glare.

"I was actually practicing my kenjutsu, just now I was enjoying the scenery." Usagi answered, turning around to face him fully; she was naturally curious of how things went. Hashirama and her brother were a bit emotional, she just hoped both of them could keep their emotions under control-don't have a staring contest right there while discussing the truce. She laughed, hearing the annoyed breath that escaped Tobirama's lips.

"You're a real smartass."

"I know..." She said in a melodious tone, resisting the urge to do a twirl. "Anyways, did you come here to give me that look? Or, did something happen at the meeting?"

"Yes." Tobirama nodded. "But-"

"But what?" Usagi fired.

"Don't start asking a million questions." He said tone firm. "I will explain everything to you, and then you can ask me any questions. As long as they're not stupid.

"Fine..." Usagi scowled. "I don't ask a million questions.

"Good, we can agree on something..." Tobirama kept his anger in check, he was annoyed. Extremely so, what look was Usagi talking about? _Who cares... _He thought furrowing his brows together, she was too confusing, and he had more important things to discuss. "The leader of the Hageshii clan-Hajime Hageshii agreed to come." He figured he'd state the obvious first. "He came early in the morning with his second in command Koizuki. The talks were long-of course-long debated. My brother in the end managed to get Hajime to agree to a truce if the Shainingu come to an agreement for a truce as well. However, before that happened..." He sighed, he could only deal with one overly emotional person-Hashirama, but Syrus while not as emotional, had a nasty temper and short fuse. "Hajime openly spoke of eradicting the entire Shainingu clan, and if the damiyo's estate and territory were caught in the crossfire that was just a necessary sacrifice. Your brother-Syrus didn't take this too well and began to threaten Hajime and Koizuki. Hashirama managed to quell the situation, so an agreement has been reached with one clan."

"That sounds like Syrus-nii," she smiled softly, humor in her eyes. She could only imagine Syrus laying out everything and telling them to agree, he wasn't so much like Hashirama. Patient and diplomatic, he was more about action and resolve, if things got done one way or another that's what mattered in the long run. It would be much easier to just wipe out both clans, but it wasn't the best decision-one could argue. "So we'll be out of here in like a month, maybe two depending on how things go." She blinked at him, rubbing her cheek. "When's the Shainingu leader coming to speak with Hashirama-san and my brother?"

"Later today." Tobirama answered, he wasn't looking forward to this. If this first meeting was anything to go by, and the Shainingu were known to be practically merciless-these talks were going to get heated and quick. But, a truce could be formed, their squabble could be put to a stop-they convinced one side already. So they'd be able to convince them, hopefully. He grumbled something under his breath as Usagi quickened her strides, though she was shorter than him she was moving quickly; sighing to himself he quickened his pace until he caught up to her. "You're in a hurry all of the sudden."

"Of course, I need to talk to my brother!" Usagi answered with some finality. "And, your brother. I need all of the details." She wasn't nosey as much as curious and thorough, if there was to be a conflict she would be the one put on the frontlines first, so she had to be sure of everything-and if this could truly work. Well, with Hashirama anything seemed possible.

"At least I won't have to repeat myself." Tobirama said, some relief in his tone. He obviously left out details-nothing to fret over but a certain part of this mission had to be kept a secret. And Usagi's curiosity and inquisitive mind could put the pieces together, better to distract her with something now. "You were practicing your kenjutsu?"

"Mmhmm!" Usagi nodded, breaking her focus from in front of her for a moment. Tobirama noted a cheerfulness in her tone, a kick in her step. It amazed him how one person-even if she was a girl could be so cheerful and excited over the smallest things. Kenjutsu-he would never think Usagi would react quite this way just over the subject. "I'm the kenjutsu instructor back at my compound! I train every morning, start about an hour before the sun rises."

"You are very dedicated." Tobirama said, barely smiling. Shinobi were versed in many skills, dozens, hundreds-maybe even thousands. Millions was a stretch but not entirely doubtful. Ninjutsu was the most practiced next to kenjutsu and taijutsu-some clans were versed in genjutsu-Uchiha. But, for the most part not many could execute high level genjutsu, countering was a different matter. "So, that explains how you were able to deflect my shuriken with such ease..." He nodded once, putting it together. "You're a prodigy."

"Hehehe," Usagi giggled, waving her hand, as she felt herself starting to blush. Did he have any idea what he was doing? Probably not she concluded, he was an honest man, more straight laced than Hashirama but they both had that genuine honesty. She was complimented on her skills many times by her kinsmen, but hearing it come from Tobirama's mouth made it satisfying; exhilarating even. "You're really amazing too Tobirama-kun. Your shurikenjutsu! Throwing that many and that accurate in one sweep that's unheard of!"

"I know." Tobirama didn't hide his smirk this time. "I am amazing."

"Oh, Tobi-kun..." Usagi muttered softly without realizing it, she didn't gasp or freeze just gazed at the grass with a content expression, she felt so silly. He would have snapped at her, calling him Tobi-kun after he clearly said to knock it off, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak up. He only stared at Usagi, who was deep in her own thoughts.

"You're slowing down." He commented after a few silent minutes.

"Stop walking so fast!" Usagi scowled at him. "Your legs are longer than mine!"


	18. Tough Choice

"STINKY HAT!"

Ed

* * *

She wasn't pleased to say the least. The feast went smoothly as did their discussion to deal with the problem at hand, not like the damiyo was going to offer his input anyways. She was well mannered enough not to snap at the damiyo when he said that she and Madara would be sharing a room, she should have erupted with outrage. She didn't miss that smirk on his face. This made her uncomfortable on many levels besides the obvious. Would they be sharing a bed too?

How was she going to be able to meditate and reflect while he was near her, like a cloak. From her observations thus far, Madara didn't seem to mind them sharing a room. It didn't bother him or make him squirm-the complete opposite effect it had on her. Izuna didn't do them any favors pointing out that she was blushing and decided to poke fun at her for it. He was quite the troublemaker first aggravating Madara on their trek to the village, and then moving onto her flustering and annoying her until steam rose from her head and ears-from embarrassment or flustering she wasn't sure. a combination of both was likely.

She was silent when they entered the room, Madara gestured her in first before he entered, sliding the door shut. At least he had some manners despite being an arrogant pig head. She couldn't overlook that little detail. A silence filled their room as both observed it carefully. It wasn't so uncommon to see it in such a lavish fashion, violet curtains hung down the windows obscuring some sunlight, their beds were rather large with several blankets and pillows all varying in size, color, and shape, but they all looked so cozy. Having two beds was like a blessing for Mikito at least, she did not want to be _that _close to Madara. Nothing personal against him but she did enjoy her own space to stretch out and lounge.

"This is my bed." Madara stated, pointing to the bed closest to the door just a few feet away from a rather large dresser and closet that was off to the side appearing to be part of the wall itself. He focused back on her, eye narrowing slightly as he waited for a response or a reaction from the tall woman. Usually she had a million things to say, a witty retort that would rile him up, or she'd flat out disagree with him on the matter and do what she wanted, which he would blatantly disagree with. He had half a mind to tell her to shove it where the sun don't shine, but there was something about her questioning and challenging him that stirred the pit of his stomach. "Domou woman, did you hear what I said or are you still daydreaming about some nonsense?" He asked mockingly.

Mikito rolled her eyes lightly, so he was still going to call her Domou and not by her name unless he was annoyed or wanted something. She sat on 'her' bed casting a lazy glance in his direction, staying silent, watching him fold his arms over his chest fixing her with a stern gaze. "Oh, what was that?" She asked, chuckling silently seeing his one eye narrow even more, he had mocking jokes, so did she and she had a million of them. "I did hear what you said clearly, but I don't think I was listening do you care to say it over again?" She crossed her arms under her breasts, fixing him with her own stern gaze.

"Woman..."

"It's Mikito Domou."

"Mikito..." Madara sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Are you patronizing me yet _again?" _

"I don't know." Mikito sighed loudly, putting a hand on her cheek as she tilted her head to the side staring into Madara's one eye. That'll show him to call her 'Domou woman' and 'woman' again. She had a name and much preferred being addressed by it than 'woman'. She wasn't a damsel in distress or a princess raised behind walls, she was kunoichi! The strongest in her clan, and the leader of one of the most feared clans on the entire planet. "Madara-kun, does it seem that way?" She questioned, eyes dancing with curiosity. "If I was that would just be so rude."

"Do not use kun." Madara said, almost as if it was an order. It was an order actually. "Just call me Madara."

"Only if you call me Mikito."

"Whatever..." Madara gathered his black ninja garb in one arm, snatching a towel with his other hand. "I'm going to the bath house. Remember this is my bed and that is your bed." Madara indicated towards the two beds just several inches away from each other-there wasn't much of a gap between them, and the beds looked practically the same aside from one having more pillows than the other. "I better not find you on my bed when I return."

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand nonchalantly. There was no sense in arguing over who got to sleep where, even though she wanted to retort. Wanted to talk back just to rile him up, but she'd behave, let him sleep on his own bed. "Don't worry I won't steal your bed or lay on it." She stood up, sauntering towards him with a relaxed expression on her face, tracing a finger on one of his blankets. "Before you go though, I have a question."

"What is it?" Madara asked.

"Would you like me to wash your back?"

"No I would not like you to wash my back. I am more than capable of doing it on my own thank you.." He responded matter of factly, pacing towards the door. As much as he would love to answer another twenty questions from Mikito he had better things to do. And, he swore he seen mirth and amusement dash around in her round and bright eyes.

"Okay, have it your way." Mikito grabbed her own towel, sauntering after him. "I won't help you wash your back."

"I always get my way, Mikito." Madara said, glancing back at her for a long moment. "_Always. _Don't forget that."

* * *

Izuna sighed contently, pouring a bucket of water over his matty-spiky hair. The steamy room working wonders on his body as the soothing water enhanced with bath salts kneaded his muscles and scrubbed away dry blood, grime, and dirt from his pale but healthy skin. "This bath house is huge..." He noted, glancing up at the ceiling, but was greeted with the fine and thick steam curling about. Of course, he had his own bath house back at the compound, as well as his own home, but the bath house wasn't nearly as spacious as this one was. He could stretch his legs out completely and still have a good three or four feet of space between them and the other side.

He reclined his back against the wall, another sigh escaping his lips as he let himself drift off. Not sleeping, but not entirely awake. Aware, but also lucid, floating as if he was on a cloud. It was a liberating experience, there was nothing like a soak in a hot bath to work the tension from his tightly packed muscles and get rid of the pesky, sticky feeling of being dirty. It was known that shinobi didn't care about hygiene his brother's hair was a clear statement of that, though he'd never say that out loud. However, Izuna was keen on his hygiene and bathed whenever he could.

_But, I can't help but wonder why Mikito loathes this damiyo so... He seems all right, a bit of a lecher and obnoxious, but still all right. _Izuna thought to himself, humming softly as he got lost in his thoughts-he could afford to this time. Mikito was a mild mannered but passionate woman, she was resolved and completely guileless he couldn't help but like her. Her words were genuine, her actions were bold, she didn't put up with his brother's arrogance or attitude, but she still held firm that she'd never slight him, Madara, or the Uchiha as a whole. That was worthy of his respect. Perhaps for these reasons a small sliver in Madara actually enjoyed her company, even if they spent their time going back and forth. More amusement for him.

"Brother?" Izuna cracked his eyes open, removing the rag which rested on his forehead, and set his head forward taking in his visage. He smiled feeling annoyance radiating from his aura as he sauntered over to a stool and began to lather his thick and spiky mane, Izuna took his silence as annoyance. Considering he didn't chastise him for letting himself drift off. "I take it things are going good with Mikito-san?"

"That woman..." Madara heaved a sigh, dumping a bucket over himself. "Is insufferable. I'm beginning to think she enjoys pissing me off and challenging me." Why else would she second everything he had to say, support Izuna in being a pain in his ass, make them stop for an hour to eat, and lastly patronize him before he left their shared room. It was ridiculous, he thought. Nobody in the right mind would ever, _ever _second what he had to say, and patronize him. They'd get in order or he'd make them get in order.

Izuna whistled softly, a grin gracing his face. "Now, now brother. You can't let a little challenge get to you. I mean, how many people on this planet actually challenge you and don't back down from you besides me?" Izuna clicked his tongue. "This seems like a very liberating experience!"

Madara paused in filling up his bucket with water again, turning to Izuna. He made a good point, nobody challenge him, everyone backed down from him. That nauseating Hashirama and giant prick Tobirama excluded there weren't many who tried to stand up to him or against him just the same. "Do tell, how is this experience supposed to be liberating?" Madara scoffed, dumping the bucket briskly, letting the water drip passed his split ends casting streaks down his muscular back. "It is aggravating, Izuna. Far from liberating."

"Well..." Izuna stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She is guileless, completely. I don't believe she can lie, even if she tried..."

"I know that already, get to the point." Madara quipped, lathering his mane once again.

"The damiyo mentioned something about marriage unifying noble families and shinobi clans." Izuna started. "But, that could never be any more true for shinobi clans. Marriage is the only option for an alliance, shaking hands never did anything and won't..." Izuna sighed softly, wondering how he could put this in the right words. He seen how the men in their unit looked at the women in Mikito's unit and vice versa. They were shinobi, but first and foremost men and women, and they had their needs that needed to be satiated. "Marriage clearly wasn't an option for you and Mikito, it'd lead to a divorce or you two wringing the other's neck. But, by all logic it is the only viable choice, especially between our clans. We have to come to terms that there will be reciprocation between the Domou and the Uchiha."

"Hn..." Madara grunted softly in response, barely nodding his head. He had an idea where Izuna was going, of course the younger brother was being blatant or blunt like normally, showing the importance of what he said. "You're saying that members of our clan will..." Madara paused, swallowing slowly. It was a bold claim to make, the Uchiha were not known for socializing quite the opposite. The elders would be breathing down his neck...

Izuna nodded, a small smile on his face. "Maybe not now, but in time, soon there will be reciprocation between the Domou and Uchiha." Izuna turned his eyes on Madara for a moment before closing them again. "I know you are not blind brother, you see the way our men look at the women in Mikito's unit. It's not bad at all, in my opinion. Could you imagine it?" Izuna opened his eyes, gazing back up. "The Domou are all powerful, their chakra is _ferocious _and _overwhelming. _We the Uchiha have the Sharingan, the Domou are extremely powerful physically, think about it."

Madara silently contemplated what Izuna was saying. He kept things basic and forward, Izuna was basically saying that members of the Domou and Uchiha will co-mingle, have intimacy and eventually give birth to children having both qualities of their clans. The powerful bodies, _ferocious _and _overwhelming _chakra of the Domou combined with the _potent _chakra the Uchiha possessed coupled with Sharingan and unbelievable visual prowess. _Damn it, Izuna... _Madara said mentally, Izuna's explanation wasn't wrong at all. "Say if it does happen, somebody from both sides will need to wed. Who would think of doing that?"

"Well..." Izuna scratched his cheek. "There is you and Mikito."

"Absolutely not." Madara replied a second later, shaking his head for emphasis. "I _don't _want the pain in the ass elders breathing down my neck just because I didn't marry within the clan."

"You're the leader-their leader." Izuna snapped his fingers, grinning. "You make the decisions, I'm only pointing out what should be obvious for everyone to see. I'm sure Mikito herself has seen the mutual attraction shared..."

"If it happens then it happens." Madara sighed, wrapping his towel around his waist as he walked to the bath, sitting himself down before he yanked it free. "Don't run around playing matchmaker especially with me and Mikito. It is up to me who I wish to stick my dick into, and it's Mikito's choice who she wants to penetrate her. Then and _only _then will I deal with the elders on the issue."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Izuna smiled in triumph, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist before stepping out of the tub. "Don't worry I won't try getting you and Mikito together." _Since it's already happened._

"Izuna..." Madara got the feeling he got whenever Izuna was about to play a not well thought out prank back when they were just kids. "I'm not kidding!"

"I know, I know." Izuna sang, opening the door. "I'll leave you, since you have a lot to think about,"

"Yeah, like making a muzzle for you." Madara grunted, leaning back against the wall as the door shut.

* * *

Syrus pressed his thumb to his forehead, heaving a sigh. It has been three hours... Three hours of discussion, nonstop. It was no secret he didn't like discussing things or being in long debates. He did what he wanted, how he wanted, and that was that. His word was final! It was the law! He had to ask himself why he was honestly discussing.

There was first time for everything as the saying goes, even for a shinobi there had to be a first. What he thought would be a simple talk turned into a hours long long discussion. Hajime and Koizuki were hardheaded to the point where he himself began to become infuriated. Hashirama didn't waver, the young Senju leader continued trying to reason them, even after several attempts were shut down completely. Another thing to add to his list for being pissed off, then Hajime's snide remarks about their age was almost the nail in the coffin. Next came ridiculous demands from Hajime, totally ridiculous, and he even made the point very clear he had no qualms about involving the village.

So, he did what he normally did when someone spoke so blatantly towards him. Threatened Hajime and Koizuki with their audacious claim to bring their battle to the village. Hashirama gave him a weary look, and he could hear both Tobirama and Haji sigh when the threat left his lips. As far as he was concerned Hajime and Koizuki were lucky to leave alive after insulting him. About an hour passed since the two older men left the village to bring the news back to the rest of their clan, leaving Syrus, Haji, and Hashirama alone in the now silent room. Tobirama went to notify Usagi, volunteering himself for the task.

"Stupid old bastard..." Syrus almost spat, leaning back against the base of his chair, straightening his back. "Who the hell does he think he is correlating our age with our strength and prowess?" He asked no one in particular. He was proud, yes, the Subatsu were a proud clan, but Hajime stepped over the boundary one never does, noble or shinobi. Questioning his skills-just not his, but Hashirama's as well as Tobirama's and Haji's. Even though he didn't see eye to eye with Hashirama all the time-they were still comrades.

"Don't take it too personal." Hashirama said.

"That is impossible." Syrus said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Hashirama smiled. "The faster we get this solved, the faster we get back to home."

Syrus couldn't argue with that logic even if he tried to. It wouldn't make sense to argue against it first of all. And, he had to go along with whatever Hashirama planned as to not make them look bad. Much easier said than done. "I guess you have a point."

"Of course!" Hashirama grinned.

"Where is Tobirama?" Haji asked, tired of seeing Hashirama grinning like an idiot. So, he could understand the tan skinned man was excited-immersed with the fact these two clans could in essence reach a truce. He himself preferred this method over complete genocide, maybe it was the hours he spent with Hitomi while watching over her. She was so compassionate, loving, idealistic, emotional, and had a quirky sense of humor. It must have been being around her for so long.

"He should be here in..." The door opened just as Hashirama was going to answer, and Tobirama stepped in with Usagi close at his side. It was a sight he was becoming familiar with, ever since the alliance was made between them Hashirama noticed that slowly but surely the two were getting closer. They were always at the other's side, even if they were arguing comically back and forth. _I wonder... _The wheels began to turn in Hashirama's mind. Did Tobirama love Usagi and vice versa? "They're here."

"Clearly." Syrus sighed, talk about stating the obvious. "We have an hour or two at the most before the Shainingu's leader and second in command arrive here for the talks." He stated, gesturing for her to sit down. Usagi nodded slightly in understanding, making her way over to a chair just a few inches away from Haji, taking a seat. Tobirama made his way over back to his seat where he originally sat, at Hashirama's side, Syrus seated directly across from his elder brother.

"Tobirama-kun told me the gist of it... So I won't ask for more details." Usagi said, the use of the honorific not going un-noticed by anyone seated at the moment. Tobirama's eyes nearly widened, almost. Kun meant there was familiarity a closeness between the individuals. Syrus grunted softly, a thought entering his mind but he banished it with vehemence. Haji leaned back in his chair, staring directly at his younger sister with a hard gaze not missing her blush ever so faintly when she uttered the white haired man's name. And, Hashirama did his best to hide his smile, more than happy to see that their clans were slowly loosening up and in time would wed, etc. "But, you wouldn't have me come all the way here if it was just for Hajime and Koizuki." She scratched her arm. "So, I must ask, why am I the only one present?"

"Because..." Tobirama composed himself, more than aware of the implications of what he was going to say. "I-we trust you... This is sensitive information, and we don't want to act in hast until we meet with Shainingu's leader and second in command..." He paused, seeing a hint of excitement shine in her round eyes, it was almost intoxicating. He never thought someone's eyes could be so bright and shimmering.

Usagi rubbed her chin, Tobirama must mean he and Hashirama trust her. She didn't miss the serious expressions on all of their faces when she entered what she would call a conference room-since it was rather plain and nondescript. Nothing like the rest of the estate. "So, what do you need me for?"

"The Shainingu have never listened to reason, even when the damiyo went out of his way to quell the dispute before it entered his territory." Haji spoke up, looking at her with a stern expression, flicking his eyes to Hashirama and then his brother who gave a small nod. "It is smart to prepare for a coming battle with the Shainingu clan if they refuse to see reason and don't agree to a truce with the Hageshii." Hashirama opened his mouth to speak, but one swift glare from Tobirama shut him up. "It is not pleasant or favorable, but we will do whatever we have to in order to keep the damiyo's land out of their conflict. It's got as far as the inner borders, civilians are going to start being caught in the middle of it..."

"I understand..." Usagi noticed Hashirama sulking slightly, and felt incredibly bad. He was such a kind man, it was a shame they lived in an era of chaos, bloodshed, and hatred. "But, what of the truce?"

"Well, I am confident we will come to one." Hashirama answered, brightening up.

"That's excellent to hear, now let's get on with this discussion. I have a battle to get back to." A gruff voice said from the entrance, the four shinobi and kunoichi turned to the door staring into a pair of hard green eyes. "I am Tunoichi Shainingu-leader of the clan. I heard that Hashirama, Tobirama, Syrus, and Haji were willing to discuss the problem at hand." He cleared his throat, keeping his head high. As if to say I am your superior and you're nothing but brats. "I am interested as is my second in command Tomoyuki to hear what you've got to offer, so let's not delay."


	19. It Was Always In The Works

"You can tame a dog with food, and you can raise a man with money. But no one can tame a wolf of Mibu."

Hajime Saito

* * *

_Mikito blinked open her eyes, sighing in relief as she felt the cool blades of grass brush against her back. She discarded her haori, which wasn't allowed. But she didn't care, she jut ran over one thousand laps around the compound, not counting all the push ups. sit ups, and pull ups she did before and after those laps. She was beat beyond her own belief, she never felt so tired and drained before, her mother and father were strict on her schedule and since she was their daughter she had a lot of high expectations to meet. _

_Souji was just turning one, he was already walking at nine months, wasn't talking quite yet or speaking baby gibberish. She remembered when her life had been easy, well easy for a shinobi anyways. Souji would begin his training in three years, just before he turned four, the same period she like all their kinsmen began their training. She stretched her arms out, wincing as her elbows cracked followed by her shoulders and wrists. "Hey!" A voice yanked her from her sky gazing, she flicked a loose bang from in front of her eyes, turning to her side spotting a young man about thee years older than she was._

_He was lean, his muscles already developing. Which wasn't at all strange considering they ran around in these weighted clothes twenty four hours of the day almost. He wore the same outfit she did except he wore a dark gray kimono and black haori over it, his hakama a shade of black. His face was well proportioned and his eyes were a shape dark blue. His hair was black kept up in a low ponytail to avoid it sticking to his skin when he was sweating and to keep himself cool. He let out a small laugh watching Mikito drop herself on the grass again, he took a seat next to her. "Miki-kun, I see you're hard at work!" _

_"Gentatsu-kun! " Mikito lifted her head beaming as she cupped her hands behind her head, letting a small smile grace her face. "I'm finished for the day, not sure how much more I could take."_

_"You may be in line to become leader soon." Gentatsu said, pulling out some grass as he situated himself next to her, leaning back on his elbows. "Well, I guess we all are, but your parents have high expectations for you." He shrugged. "You know you have to keep that on?"_

_"Don't tell my parents." Mikito pleaded, eyes big as she looked into his.. "I needed a five minute break."_

_"I won't tell." He grinned cheekily flicking her on the forehead. "But, you only have five minutes. I am not going to take the blame and have to run another five thousand laps around the compound."_

_"Ow!" Mikito recoiled, almost flipping on her backside. "Thanks Gentatsu-kun!" She smiled back at him, turning her gaze back up at the sky. "Five minutes not a second longer." They both lapsed into silence, just enjoying the peaceful scenery and gazing up at the sky, it was so blue and vast they could stare at it forever. "So, um, how's your training coming along?"_

_"Leaps and bounds." Gentatsu replied. "The strength training has started I'll be running laps with this heavy clothing plus three hundred pounds extra on my back." He chuckled seeing disbelief flash in Mikito's round eyes. "Aw, come on what's with that look? It's not that much!"_

_"Six hundred pounds isn't that much!?" Mikito asked, eyes wide. She was still in the regular haori that they all wore to begin with which was roughly one hundred to one hundred and twenty pounds, she couldn't begin to imagine upping it by more than five hundred pounds._

_"Actually, it's five hundred and forty." Gentatsu corrected, putting up one finger. "It was heavy at first, but once you get the hang of it..." He paused, dropping his head slightly. "Who am I kidding? It's super heavy!"_

_"I'll tell my father to stop being so hard on you!" Mikito suggested, jumping up to her feet with a purpose. Even if it was small and was a simple talk she was still motivated to do so. _

_"No! Don't!" Gentatsu dived for her leg, grabbing her ankles. "You can't tell him that, especially just for me!" Mikito frowned for a moment, deliberating what to do next, Gentatsu could see it she was going to go through with it. "Miki-kun..."_

_"But, I'm worried." Mikito relented sitting down. "What if you fall and can't get back up?"_

_"I'll be like a turtle then." Gentatsu laughed, pulling out a few strands of grass and tossing them to the side. "I guess it'd be kind of cool, you know?"_

_"How?" Mikito tilted her head. "You can't move. You'll be hungry, thirsty... What about using the bathroom?"_

_Gentatsu cleared his throat softly, he didn't think that one too far ahead. He wasn't going to pee his pants, but holding it was out of the question as well. If you had to go, you had to go and he wasn't going to hold it for a second. "Okay, maybe it's not so cool..."_

_"Mhm." Mikito pouted. "How can it be cool being a turtle? You move ultra slow, you have a tiny head, and you get stuck on your back and-" she paused in her explanation watching Gentatsu laugh at her expense. Of course she was only three and didn't get why he was laughing, she was being serious, and to show that she was listing off logical reasons why it wasn't 'cool'. _

_"Miki-kun, that's why you're my best buddy." Gentatsu said, holding his laughter back for a moment until he seen confusion on Mikito's face and laughed loudly._

_"Aye..." Mikito huffed, looking away. "What did I say that was so funny?"_

_"Nothing, nothing." He ruffled up her hair, making her pout up at him. "Just promise me, you won't change."_

* * *

Madara grumbled something incoherent as he stood over Mikito who figeted in her sleep muttering 'Gentatsu, Gentatsu, turtles' over and over again. He had no idea what she was going on about, he figured it was sleep talking-as silly as it sounded he couldn't deduce it as anything else except one of her ways to rile him up. "Mikito!" He shook her harder this time, sighing as her eyes shot open looking into his. "Finally, I was getting tired of saying your name." He grumbled turning away from her and moving to his bed.

"Ugh..." She rubbed her head, shaking the sleep from her hazy mind. "What time is it?"

"A quarter passed seven." Madara replied.

"Oh!" Mikito rose from her bed, stretching her arms over her head. "What's on the agenda for today? We should devise a plan to quell this Tachibana and Hageshii dispute, if we can even call it that."

"Hardly." Madara snorted, compared to him they were mere ants. He looked at her nodding. "Now, you're talking sense." Madara said, for once he didn't sound arrogant or annoyed. "We should get on that right away. That is our top priority of the day. Devising a plan, though I've already devised one myself." Mikito tried not to roll her eyes, the arrogance it was back.

"Care to fill me in?"

"It's simple." Madara shrugged. "We attack the Tachibana with our full strength and wipe them all out. We take them by surprise, ending their petty dispute with the Hageshii and possibly Shainingu, and provided we eliminate the former as well." Madara spoke calmly as if he was talking about the weather, or was just another day and this was just one of those things. It _almost _surprised Mikito. However, Genocide was a daily thing in this era, entire clans were wiped out like a wildfire, gone from the world.

"Do we have to resort to that?" Mikito asked, face passive as she spoke. "I'm... Not against it, but if there's a way to settle this without death then we should try to do it."

Madara snorted, shaking his head at the statement. "That's the funniest thing I've heard you say." He said sarcasm dripping on every word. "We are going to take care of the problem quickly and efficiently, the damiyo wants this nuisance gone and it is going to be taken care of..." He narrowed his eye, in no mood for a debate so early in the morning, maybe later but not now. "Don't tell me you were going to suggest something as silly and trivial as a truce..."

"Well, a civil union..." Mikito said lamely, glancing away for a moment. Sure, it sounded silly-okay it sounded completely ridiculous, the Tachibana and Hageshii, possibly the Shainingu would sooner kill each other before coming to a truce and Madara would sooner wipe them all out before even pondering the idea for a truce. Mikito twirled a few of her long bangs in her finger, sighing softly. "No?"

"Um, no..." Madara shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "We will make sure they don't cause any problems _ever again,_ then once that is done and over with we will take our leave." He gestured to her current outfit, which was all black garb that she wore as pajamas. "Bring your units' leader to the conference room we have a few things to go over in terms of strategy."

"Madara." Mikito spoke softly, cupping her hands in front of her, tilting her head sideways.

"What?"

"Say please."

_Please my ass... _Madara closed his eyes for a moment, reigning himself in. "Conference room. Fifth teen minutes."

"I heard you the first time boss man."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Tobirama looked at the two older men with an emotionless gaze, his ruby eyes boring into them. He didn't know what to expect. He was trained to expect the unexpected _always _but, in this situation it was different than a battle. The Shainingu were one of the prominent clans in this area, he rarely crossed paths with them due in part to their enmity with the Hageshii.

Tunochi folded his hand, interlocking his fingers, gaze stern. He looked over each of the men gathered before him. "So, I see the famous Senju and Subatsu brothers, and even Usagi..." He looked at each one for a moment, as if calculating something internally. "However, I was expecting you to be a bit... Older."

Syrus took a deep breath, there it was again. "Moving onto business..." He paused, narrowing his eyes.

"I must thank you for coming!" Hashirama said, a small smile on his face as he reclined forward. A truce could be accomplished there would be no bloodshed, and the damiyo's land wouldn't be effected by the war any longer. It was a win-win situation for him.

"Hajime Hageshii has agreed to come to a truce." Haji spoke, tone impassive bringing this conversation forward before it was taken three steps back by Tomoyuki's condescending manner. He'd tolerate for the simple fact he couldn't cut him down right now where he stood, and fighting would get nothing resolved at this point-one side was willing to agree, it was a matter of patience.

"Hajime?" Tunoichi asked, spitting the word, shivering slightly in disgust. "I find it hard to believe..." He couldn't even think of coming to a truce in all honesty, those swines, they disgusted him. Too many died to simply let bygones be bygones, but perhaps this could be favorable in his regard.

"He has agreed." Tobirama replied succinctly, folding his arms over his chest. "He disagreed at first, but is now convinced a truce is in order." Tobirama wasn't going to give him the full details of their conversation, he wasn't going to afford this man to have something over his head. Though, Tomoyuki and Tunoichi both came, which showed they were willing, both were cunning. He noticed the narrow eyed second in command, a slight twitch in his brows.

"So, I presume you spoke with Hajime prior to this meeting? Correct me if I'm wrong." Tomoyuki spoke up.

"That is correct." Hashirama responded, nodding his head to further show that was indeed what happened.

Tunoichii exhaled softly, but briskly. "Show me the truce..." He struggled to say the word, it was unfamiliar. He didn't like it, since he was a boy he was in conflict, this... What would this solve? But, he was willing to looked beyond his pride, if everything was within a reasonable radius, but knowing Hajime something had to be outrageous. He turned to Syrus, then Hashirama, his facial expression patient but expectant.

Hashirama slid what would be truce over the length of the oak table, his expression passive as he retracted his arm. There was the basic there would be no fighting between the clans-naturally, but there would be a bit more. The enmity between the two clans would be problematic in this endeavor, there was a keen note of neither of the two stepping foot on a few hundred kilometer area of wilderness that separated their compounds. Competition for land and food in the area was what drove their battles to the extreme lengths they were getting, with that noted the conflict would slowly cease.

It was a sound plan, they were half way there, all that needed to be verified was Tunoichi's agreement to the truce, then the two leaders would have to meet, which would be the biggest problem.

Several moments of silence passed over, nobody spoke all of them waiting for an answer or contemplating what would happen next. Tobirama was ever observant taking in whatever he could of the duo's discomfort, annoyance, any small emotion he could pick up on. Surprisingly he couldn't read anything, both of the men kept their facial expressions studied. Haji just watched them, searching for any hint of deceit, he knew how cunning Tunoichi was, that carried over into every aspect, like this talk for instance. Syrus just looked at noting in particular just waiting to hear their response so they could move forward with one method. And, Usagi for her part looked interested as the two older men read, but as the minutes crept by she grew anxious.

"Hmm..." Tunoichi grunted, focusing his attention on the table. A strange gesture, but nobody present questioned it. He stretched his arm to the side, handing the piece of starch paper over to his second in command, resting his chin on his wrists. Another several minutes of silence crept by, Usagi did her best not to fidget, talk about suspense!

"We have a few..." Tomoyuki paused for a moment looking over those gathered. "Questions."

_Here we go... _Tobirama sighed mentally.

"Is there anything to really question?" Syrus asked, tone sharp but clipped. He observed the two older men having their silent conversation in front of him, if he had to guess there was something about what they read they didn't like. He couldn't say he was surprised pride was a funny thing, drove people to great lengths. Could the Shainingu put their differences aside with the Hageshii, agree to this truce, and avoid an even greater conflict? He doubted it, in all honesty. "Hajime agreed to it, you just simply need to agree as well, which isn't very complicated." He didn't care if he sounded condescending, he was telling it like it was. If they agreed they'd live to see another day, but if they disagreed and continued to fight, they would be dealt with.

"There is." Tunoichi grunted, anger flashing in his eyes for a long moment.

Tobirama closed his eyes for a moment. "What is there to question?" He asked the obvious.

Sighing softly, Tunoichi closed his eyes his brows knitting together, increasing the wrinkles on his face. He was silent for a moment, nodding to Tomoyuki. "Everything... Is reasonable..." He sounded weary, not completely trusting-one could say shady would best describe his demeanor. "However, thirty percent of that wilderness belongs to us, it is our land. The Hagehshii just moved onto it, claiming it as their own, and even dug a line that separates us." His dark eyes flashed with anger for a second, just thinking about it was sickening. "If anyone dares cross they will get their leg cut off!"

Hashirama nearly jerked in shock, his face almost aghast as he listened to the man speak. He knew it wasn't going to be easy-it would be the hardest thing he's had to do. But, there was a chance of success, it gave him hope... But, what could he say to that? A leg getting cut off was mild to the wide majority, death was always a certainty. But, what could he say to that? It wasn't as if it was Tobirama getting his leg cut off. "It is... Unfortunate." Hashirama looked deep in thought. "However, with this all of it that will cease. You wouldn't have that piece of land, nor would they..." It sounded harsh-even ridiculous. But, he was an honest man.

Tunoichi looked visibly shaken as he heard it said out loud. He was proud, but he could see if for what it was worth. _Their _land had been pursued by the Hageshii, it was the Hageshii who drew the line in the dirt-quite literally. He _was not _going to just give up that piece of land, it was _his _the Hageshii moved onto it, seeking conflict was only inevitable and natural, especially when it came down to resources. "It is a most generous proposal..." He Tunoichi said gruffly, taking the sheet of parchment from Tomoyuki and smacking it down on the table, sliding it a few inches in front of him. "However, there is one major problem, one that I will not simply overlook.."

Hashirama looked almost wounded, the words impacting him greater than they should have. He didn't need to ask what he meant by that, he already knew what that meant. Tunoichi didn't agree, the conflict would continue. "I..." He muttered.

"So, you do not agree?" Tobirama asked, stern faced, his tone clipped. He wasn't going to allow his brother to demean himself, he was always nervous under pressure, and his pacifist nature made him readily agreeable to anything for the sake of peace. But, he wouldn't allow him to bow his head to such foul men, they couldn't see passed their pride, stuck in their ways-one could argue convicted. Seeking revenge. He wasn't going to tiptoe around it, or skirt around the bush. The implications behind his last statement were dully noted by the white haired Senju, but he wanted to hear Tunoichi say indefinitely.

"Absolutely not." Tomoyuki said, eyes narrowed as he spoke. "That is _our _territory."

Syrus had been holding back greatly. Tunoichi and Tomoyuki were being unreasonable, their constant condescending. For the sake of a civil debate for lack of a better word he stayed silent, having nothing to say on the matter as long as an agreement was made. Simple right? Of course not; things could never be that simple. He locked eyes with Tunoichi, flicking them to Tomoyuki. There was a village not even twenty five miles away from the Shainingu's territory, that was only a few hours travel for a shinobi not even that. "That is unfortunate to hear..." He leaned back. "We won't waste anymore of your time. However, just answer this before you excuse yourselves." Seeing they were still in place he continued. "Do you intend on pushing this battle deeper into the damiyo's domain?" That was his number one concern and priority next to the Two Tails, the damiyo only wanted peace, even if it was just within his domain.

"Sometimes..." Tunoichi stood up, leveling a stern gaze with all of them. "Well, you know the saying. Sacrifices are necessary. There will not be peace until every last one of those swines are all dead."

Tobirama tightened his arms around his chest, subtly flowing chakra to his arms and legs. At this point, Tunoichi or Tomoyuki couldn't be trusted to keep things civil, he'd act swiftly and efficiently. He growled softly, spotting a glint in Tomoyuki's eyes-killing intent. He coiled his body like a snake, ready to strike. "Brother..." It was Hashirama, speaking softly, but stern. "Be at ease."

"They are dangerous..." Tobirama whispered back, but relaxed his posture, stopping the kneading of his massive chakra.

"I suppose, making due with what you have, and going to the nearest village when you need supplies is out of the question as well." Haji stated, looking at the two Shainingu sternly for a moment before flicking his eyes to the side, looking at nothing in particular.

"We will take our leave..." Tomoyuki and Tunoichi opened the door, shutting it swiftly. Once they were certain they were out of ear shot Tomoyuki spoke in a whisper. "Tunoichi-sama, you weren't going to really go through with that truce were you?"

"That isn't any of your concern..." Tunouchi growled warningly, keeping his eyes trained forward. "But, as you can see I didn't even if I was considering it. We will still move forward just as we planned. With the Tachibana backing us we will wipe out the entire Hageshii clan in one month's time."

* * *

Usagi looked between the four men in the room, each with a different expression. Hashirama looked downtrodden-sad even. Tobirama held a stern and emotionless expression as always. Haji looked extremely annoyed and tired, which she could sympathize after dealing with Hajime and then Tunoichi and Tomoyuki, she was rather annoyed with the duo but kept quiet. Lastly, Syrus just stared at the piece of parchment with a level of disdain. He didn't want the truce in the first place it'd only prolong the issue in his mind. "Okay, guys!" Usagi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I'll be in my room meditating." Tobirama excused himself, swiftly exiting the room.

"I guess it's my fault." Hashirama lamented. "I shouldn't have put that in there."

"That area in particular is the center for all of their conflicts. You did the right thing, Hashirama-san." Haji defended, strange as it was for the spiky haired man. "By neither entering that area or the radius around it the conflict would cease in due time."

"Why couldn't he see it like that?" Hashirama wondered out loud, rubbing his chin with both fingers.

"Well, we did try at least!" Usagi spoke up trying to lighten the atmosphere it was starting to reek of disappointment and anger. "Everything was reasonable, from what I read on that piece of paper, it's just one of those things..." She shrugged, she probably sounded foolish trying to cheer Hashirama up while laying out more negativity.

"One of those things..." Hashirama echoed.

"My sister makes an excellent point, and the only point." Syrus folded his arms. "Those two were boneheaded, they insulted us, and then turned it down completely. They only have themselves to blame for their folly, and they have no intention of keeping their battle out of the damiyo's domain..." He let the thought sink in for a moment, continuing. "They will need to be dealt with..."

"There has to be another way!" Hashirama protested. "There has to be!"

"We already tried doing things the nice and civil way." Syrus locked eyes with him. "That failed, it was an epic failure! The Shainingu have made their intentions clear with their declaration Hashirama. The time for talking is over..."

"No!" Hashirama whirled on him, "we can't...!"

"Look, arguing is going to get us nowhere. We tried getting a truce in the works and it failed. Tunoichi and Tomoyuki have made it clear they will continue their battles, they will push into the damiyo's domain." She took a breath, scratching the back of her head. "_Something_ needs to be done about them however, we can't let them push their conflict any further in the damiyo's domain. A dozen people have been injured because of it and three were deemed dead." She heard Hashirama inhale sharply tearing his gaze from her brother's and staring at the table.

"Civilians will not be dragged in." Haji said with a stern tone. "But, it's been a long day we should all get some rest at the very least for a few hours." Syrus nodded in agreement thinking of his smoking pipe right at his bedside on a nightstand.

"You're right..." Hashirama nodded, smiling slightly. "We did try. I'll be out soon."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked.

"I need to speak with you about something anyways." Syrus said, looking into her eyes. "It's rather important."

"Really!? Well, don't keep me in the dark!" She beamed with excitement, closing the door behind her leaving Hashirama alone deep in thought.

"There has to be a way." He murmured softly, clenching the parchment. "To end all of this fighting..."

* * *

"Guess that settles that." Tsugi, dressed in black ninja garb said with a small shrug, his expression calm but observant. "Tunoichi and Tomoyuki really said that?"

"Pretty much." Haji nodded, sipping sweet sake from a saucer cup. "Their intentions are clear now, we never could get them to agree to a truce." Haji looked impassive but felt a hint of disappointment. "It was a waste of time, from the beginning those two were only concerned about gaining something..."

"So, we're going to bust some heads." Ryoku smirked. Thrilled at the prospect of getting into another battle, it had been far too long. "Hey, for what it's worth you put in a good effort, honestly I'm surprised you tolerated it so long, let alone Syrus-san."

Osen just rolled her eyes at Ryoku's statement. "So, moving forward from this. We need a course of action, I give it a few days one month tops before we have the entire Shainingu clan on the damiyo's doorstep fighting without any reservations to the civilians."

"We'll need to firstly survey the situation." Disuke joined in on the conversation, leaning against a wall just a few inches away from Osen. He had been content to let them discuss it among themselves-he cared about the severity of the situation but felt no need to voice that concern. "One thing that wasn't mentioned was the line drawn between the two clans-people have gotten their legs cut off for simply stepping foot over it."

"They are apoplectic..." Haji muttered, sighing softly. "Disuke-san, what do you foresee?" Haji was naturally curious of what the quiet and stoic man thought. He was one of the older men in their units-next to Tsugi, Hesui, and Ryoku. Osen and Toka were in the mid twenties. Hesui and Toka weren't present at the moment, none of them really questioned it though they found it strange.

"If and when they plan to attack. We can expect one of two things." He looked at each person in tow, silent for a moment. "The first is they attack with their full strength, the battle will be pushed into the damiyo's domain and we will be forced to act against both the Hageshii and Shainngu." He took a sip of wine, preferring it over sake, setting his cup down. "The second and more unlikely course of action would be that Tunoichi and Tomoyuki will ally themselves with a clan close by, take the Hageshii by surprise and turn the tide of their war."

Osen nodded in understanding. "So, we need to keep track of any clans nearby and deduce which would likely ally themselves with the Shainingu..." Disuke gave a curt nod, sipping from his cup of wine. "Nothing is ever simple is it?" She was skeptical about the truce before, quite frankly she found it to be a load of bull. What and who would abide by _everything _on that piece of paper? But, now she wanted Tunoichi to agree, but it was too late.

"Precisely." Disuke closed his eyes, savoring the smooth but rich taste, settling the glass down and filling it up again. "Now, I've done enough talking for the day." Everyone gathered nodded in understanding. Getting a nod or grunt from Disuke was the closest thing one would get to actual communication. He was a man of few words, soft spoken, but his skills spoke volumes louder than any speech could.

"Sure thing, guy." Tsugi gave a thumbs up, to which Disuke stared silently for a moment before turning his focus back to his wine. "Yo, Haji."

"Tsugi?" Haji inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You ever wonder about the little lady?" He questioned, smirking when he caught the widening of eyes for just a split second.

"Princess Hitomi?" Ryoku asked, his only answer silence and Tsugi's chuckling. It was enough of an answer to know he hit the nail on the head. "Damn shame she had to get married off to that fat pompous bastard." The lightning damyo was a lecherous and lavish man-known widely as a womanizer and even beat his wives. Which was one reason why he constantly married.

"I haven't..." Haji muttered, keeping his feelings in check. In truth Hitomi was all he could think about for the last forty eight hours! "It is unfortunate, but it happens." He brushed off Tsugi's knowing smile.

"Things will work out." Osen supplied, smiling slightly. "You, I'm hungry. Let's go." She tugged on Ryoku's hard upper arm. Ryoku excused himself exiting the room with Osen keeping a firm grasp on his upper arm.

"I have been wondering something." Tsugi broke the silence after a few moments. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"Syrus needed to speak with her in private." Haji replied nodding curtly. "I'm not sure what the nature of this discussion is, but it was important and Usagi was happy to hear it out." Which wasn't a complete surprise to him since Usagi jumped at the chance to go on missions, especially more dangerous one where'd she showcase her prowess and get good ol revenge on those who dared to challenge their clan.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Better?" Syrus asked, looking down at his sister as he twisted a knot out of his neck, sighing contently.

"I was anxious." Usagi admitted, sheathing her sword swiftly back into its sheath. She smiled wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. "I feel a lot better now after that spar!"

"Excellent!" Syrus couldn't hide his smile as he ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl up at him and swat his hand away. Talking to her would be a lot easier now that she wasn't so wounded tightly like a coiled spring. "Now we can talk." He made his way over to a large rock, situated by a grouping of massive trees in the background. He took a seat gesturing her over.

"What's going on?" She asked, interested as she took a seat on the grass, crossing one leg over the other. She flickered her eyes to the side, spotting a man just a few years older than Syrus hand over a slip of paper quickly advancing away. Once the man disappeared in the forest, Syrus cleared his throat gently rolling it open.

"It seems there is..." He paused, looking into her eyes. "A small in the Lightning country-" he was about to continue, but Usagi cut him off.

"Cho and those damn Inuzuka!?"

"Sister..." Syrus said lowly, a warning in his tone. He wasn't comfortable with her being within five hundred feet of that damiyo. He was overprotective, sure, but this was for an extremely good reason. Usagi shut her mouth, looking a bit sheepish as silent minutes passed by. Finally, Syrus relaxed his posture. "There is Cho and the Inuzuka, but there's a bigger problem besides that pack of mutts." He paused. "Hitomi. It seems she wasn't happy with the damiyo and ran away."

"I wonder why?" She spat sarcastically, shivering in disgust.

"That brings me to my next statement." Syrus held up his hand, quieting her. "I am by no means comfortable with you going there..."

"Brother..." Usagi did he best not to sigh and start clawing her dark tresses of hair out. She could see it for what it really was, he was worried about her being around the damiyo. It didn't help he had a great hate for the man, but as the saying goes money talks, and the damiyo paid them handsomely every time. "I'll be just fine! I'll take Tsugi and Ryoku with me too!" Tsugi was like a second father to her and Ryoku was always ready and willing.

"Hn..." He grunted, form rigid. "I want you to be careful don't be within the same room as the fat swine alone, Tsugi or Ryoku have to be with you." He exhaled, standing up from his perch turning away from her. "Actually, both of them have to be present."

"Brother!" Usagi cried, jumping up to her feet and swatting at his shoulder. "That's overboard and you know it." She giggled hearing a loud sigh escape his lips, by no means did he want her to go. But, he had his own concerns here and couldn't afford to take his leave. Usagi threw herself into him, squeezing his torso with all her strength, Syrus returned her embrace with one arm, their height difference almost comical. "I couldn't ask for a better brother! I'll be back here in no time with princess Hitomi! And, Cho and his pack will be dealt with."

"I know..." Ryu exhaled, taking a step back from her. "I'm not going to rush you away, take your time and make sure you have everything."

"Kay!" Usagi beamed, grinning. "Can you come with me somewhere?"

"Where to?"

"I seen this shop that has pastries and sweets!" Usagi's eyes glittered with stars.

"You know I hate sweets."

"But, I like them! And, you can't say no to me!" Usagi gripped his sleeve tugging him along before he could just that. Say no. "They even have pudding!"


	20. Come Again? What was that?

Syrus felt himself grimace as Usag shoved a brownie into her mouth. There was some assortment of nuts on the top-probably walnuts. He didn't indulge in the sugary snacks set out before him and Usagi on a large platter. He didn't like sweets all that much, preferring food that had more of a spice to it, some kick one would put it. That's not to say he didn't eat sweets, he did but rarely, and he definitely wasn't shoveling them down by the handful like Usagi was. Sighing, he relaxed into his seat. They were situated away from the rest of the patrons, giving him a perfect view to oversee everything. Usagi didn't care about their vantage point as much as her sweets. "Oookay!" Usagi sighed contently, dropping a bowl of chocolate pudding on the table, rubbing her stomach. "That hit the spot!"

"You're going to be lucky if a stomachache is the only thing you suffer from stuffing yourself." Syrus said in a chastising manner, crossing his arms.

"I like meat and sweets!" Usagi beamed, laughing at the face he made. "Brother, you can be so silly sometimes!"

"I am not silly." Syrus scowled, not sure why he responded other than the fact he couldn't let her make witty retorts without firing one back.

"Soo..." Usagi looked thoughtful, ignoring her pudding for the moment. "This Hitomi situation, what am I supposed to do about her? Take her back to the damiyo or bring her back here?" She stated she'd bring her back before, but that was more of just a reaction. She was spirited, ecstatic and ready to take on this mission without Syrus and Haji breathing down her neck.

Syrus was silent, considering her question. This wasn't a mission requested by the damiyo, it was more like their spies had been keeping a watch over the land near the estate. Cho and his pack made themselves comfortable around the surrounding edges of it during Haji's time there guarding the princess. It so happened they were getting rather rowdy and one part of the walls was blown off-nothing major, but still unsettling nonetheless. Adding to this, Hitomi was somewhere outside of those walls-in the middle of warzones and battlefields where she had no business being. _It would be fit that brother is smitten by her. _Syrus mused mentally, Hitomi was fiery, stubborn, and tenacious. "That s a good question." Syrus nodded in agreement. "Bring her back here or take her to that swine?"

"From what brother told me..." Usagi shoved the spoon into her mouth, slurping the pudding from it. "Hitomi isn't the type to take abuse. I mean, she was adamant she goes for walks and even show brother around to her favorite spots around her village. Even more so, she argued against Haji's points despite him being right in the end..." She rolled her eyes, she'd never say that to his face.

"Such a hassle..." Syrus chuckled. "Pesky woman... Stupid pompous moron..." It seemed fitting. No, there had to be an irony to this entire situation. Hitomi in all her beautiful and rebellious glory being married off to an arrogant, condescending, self indulging for lack of a better word jackass. It would have just been easier if Haji claimed her as his back then to avoid this entire situation, but he did complete his mission and that's all that mattered in the long run. "Well, what is your perspective on it?"

"She ran away." Usagi said. "Even if I was to take her back to the damiyo she would kick and scream the entire way." She sighed softly, she was a woman herself, but she didn't want her eardrums ringing and dealing with Hitomi clawing at her like cat for security. The marriage between the two was merely a façade, a smoke screen. For the sake of "peace" Hitomi was to be married off, forgotten by her family, and would die not even a year later. Forgotten and gone. "And..." She paused looking to Syrus, emotions swimming over her face, he nodded. "It doesn't sit well with me to drag her back to the damiyo... He is such a cruel and lavish man, Hitomi is sweet and compassionate... The two won't get along and he'll have her killed and burned..." She had no knowledge of Haji's secret affections for Hitomi, she was concerned with the overall safety of the princess.

"Then, I guess when you find her bring her back here." Syrus conceded. It would be useless trying to talk her out of it now, Usagi would find the princess one way or another and do what was best for her. She was emotional, yes, but her heart was in the right place. And, Haji would have his love interest near so he wouldn't be spacing out his window for ten minutes. "If you run into Cho and his pack of rabbles..."

"I will make sure they're dealt with." Usagi declared. She set her now empty cup down on the platter of empty plates. Syrus's chastising remark to her earlier wasn't too far off she had a whole platter of sweets. No meat, no vegetables, no noodles. Just sweets. She smiled, wiping any crumbs and frosting from her mouth with a napkin. "Mmmm, that was so good!"

Syrus waved a worker over, the middle aged man made his way over giving a small bow as he took the platter away. He left the bill which came to fifty ryo in total, not surprising considering all the sweets Usagi ordered. "Excuse me." The worker spoke, standing just a few inches from the table. "How will you be paying?" Usagi looked a bit sheepish. Syrus fished through his hakama's pockets, pulling out three gold coins. The worker's eyes literally bulged his sockets. "I'll be right back with your change!" The worker hastily took the coins.

"Keep the change." Syrus said offhandedly, standing up from his chair. "Sister."

"Thank you very much!" The worker bowed his head gratefully. "Have a good day now."

"I'll try!" Usagi replied to the still bewildered worker stepping in stride with Syrus. "The pudding was great!"

They ventured out of the small shop that Usagi spotted during their prior stroll. Stepping onto a dirt path and walking at a leisure pace, just enjoying the silence. Shops were bustling with patrons and merchants were busy haggling and trying to sell their products. The shop was at a dead end barely noticeable but Usagi had a knack for seeing what couldn't be seen. "So, can I leave tomorrow?" Usagi asked after several silent minutes passed. Syrus nodded slightly. "I have to say goodbye to everyone! Especially Tobi-kun!"

"That's another thing." Syrus shook his head. "You need to stop calling him that, I don't really care but in front of others you can't. I am not gong to deal with the elders breathing down my neck..." He growled softly, not at her, but at the thought of having to deal with the reception he got weeks ago. "I will not be responsible for what happens to them if they step over their boundaries again, one of those being who you may have affections for."

"B-Brother!" Usagi sputtered, almost choking.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

* * *

"Mikito-san and Shin-san you're both early!" Izuna said in a jovial manner, seated one spot away from Madara who drank the tea provided for them by one of the maidens blocking everything else out. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting?" Izuna blinked at that woman flanking Mikito's right. She looked to be older, maybe twenty six and was average height. She had fair skin-which wasn't uncommon among the Domou their skin tones varying greatly, long hazel hair kept up in a side ponytail, leaving her bangs to fall over her forehead. She had the most exotic eyes, a deep purple. Her expression was passive, but her demeanor was one similar to chipper.

"We haven't." The woman replied, voice smooth as velvet. "My name is Mitsuki." She took a seat next to Mikito as Shin made himself comfortable across from them keeping a stoic gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet the famous Izuna Uchiha." She smiled slightly. He was a bit shorter than she expected and more cheerful than she expected, but she could appreciate a lighter heart. Izuna chuckled softly scratching the back of his neck. "You as well, Madara-san." She turned her eyes on Hikaku. "We've already met Hikaku-san."

"Yes..." Hikaku said, looking a bit red. "A pleasure of course."

"Your name is Mitsuki?" Madara questioned, tearing his gaze from the steam rising from his cup onto the buxom woman. She nodded in confirmation. Madara hummed softly, he now noticed that Souji the ever calm and blunt brother of Mikito wasn't present. He should have noticed before, but he had a lot of things on his mind, and Mikito didn't make it any easier seeing as they had to share a room. "I see." He nodded in kind, sipping his tea gently. It was fresh and still scorching. "Now, since everyone is present. There are a few things to go over in terms of strategy and our approach." Everyone stayed silent giving him the floor. "I've already discussed this with Mikito prior to this. As we all are aware the Shainingu and Tachibana are becoming pests. Pests that need to be dealt with. We will strike them with our full strength." This got mixed reactions.

Izuna pinched the bridge of his nose holding back a sigh. It was just like Madara to put things so bluntly, even if it was genocide. Hikaku kept up his impassive gaze, waiting for Madara to continue on with their strategy to deal with the problem at hand. Shin reclined back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest, aside from that he didn't react much aside from his eyes narrowing just a bit. Mitsuki widened her eyes briefly, surprised at how bluntly Madara could speak of essentially wiping out two entire clans. Mikito winced as he uttered the words, it was so drastic to do. She couldn't bring herself to cut down children...

"Do we have any information in regards to the Shainngu's movements and the Tachibana's?" Shin asked.

"We have not." Madara replied. "It is safe to assume however, that they will not listen to reason. Thus they need to be taken care of."

"Perhaps we could survey the situation." Izuna said, rubbing his chin. "Attacking right away could be disastrous in more ways than one. The Shainingu are not above using trickery and sophistry. As for the Tachibana they seem to be able to cover up their tracks pretty well."

"Izuna..." Madara glared at him.

"He does bring up a good point." Mikito joined in, and she swore she saw Madara shake for a moment. "We could be lured into a trap carefully laid out by them. Death is inevitable but I will not run my unit into a trap knowingly." She furrowed her brows, folding her arms under her breasts. There would always be death in battle, but it could be prevented to some extent, it could be lessened.

"We don't know enough." Mitsuki said, closing her eyes for a moment. "If we attack we could be lured into a trap. More so as Izuna-san mentioned the Shainingu are not above sing sophistry and trickery to their advantage. If we were to attack them blindly we could be playing right into their hands." She nodded once, opening her eyes gazing at the six people gathered.

"We know enough." Madara said after a moment. "We hit the Tachibana with our full strength, taking them off guard , with the element of surprise on our side they won't stand a ghost of a chance." It was that simple in his mind, no one from that clan could hope to match him in strength or take him by surprise. He along with his brother, Mikito, and their unit would make quick work of the Tachibana and then if the Shainingu and Hageshii wanted to react, well they'd be next.

"And, if we suffer casualties?" Shin asked holding Madara's gaze.

"It'll weaken them, and we'll attack them again. By that time _if _and _when _we suffer casualties the Tachibana will be reeling and that gives us the opening we need."

"Brother..." Izuna scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Must you be so blunt?"

"Of course."

_So macabre... _Mikito thought, staring at Madara for a long moment. _He can't be that ruthless._ She could see despite their bantering and more of Izuna's antics and pestering Madara loved him deeply. He could not just sacrifice precious men to take down two or three rabble clans, she wasn't willing or going to sacrifice her units' lives just to take down two clans right after. They needed a plan, solid facts and observations so they didn't step into a trap, so they didn't suffer major casualties. "Madara. We can't just run out and attack without any regard. We need to observe, we need concrete facts before even thinking of moving on the attack. Once we have these things we can move swiftly and take care of the problem, acting so rashly before gathering information is flippant and dangerous."

"Give me a break..." Madara sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "The longer we sit here, gathering and collecting this _vital _information, that is giving them time to gather their strength, organize their numbers, and plan an attack." He kept his tone firm, eye narrowed. He wasn't willing to budge on this matter, they needed to act fast and efficiently. Then he could focus on his real target: Hashirama. "The damiyo wants this settled and taken care of, I am saying this is the fastest and most efficient way of carrying out the task."

Mikito didn't even think of saying the T word. She was certain Madara would double over in laughter. A truce was out of the question. However, that didn't mean she was going to go along with everything Madara was saying and laying out over the table, literally. She was all about actions and force, but she had different methods before getting to that point. Intel gathering and extensive planning, if there was one slip, one miscalculation everyone including Madara could be killed on the spot. Her mother told her time and time again about the importance of patience and she wasn't going to disregard that now. "We could survey the situation for just a few days, gather everything we need to know, and then we can attack with no reprieve."

"I see nothing wrong with it." Izuna shrugged, ignoring the glare Madara shot at him. "We can survey the situation for two days. That should be more than enough time to get what we need in sustenance and to plan a coordinated attack with our full strength. Taking the Tachibana by surprise and if the Shainingu and Hageshii are unsuspecting at that time we can handle them as well." He looked at those gathered, silence being his only greeting. Mikito breathed in relief, at least now they'd have substantial intel before attacking, and she wouldn't need to cut down children. "Is this suitable Mikito-san?" Izuna questioned, turning his gaze to Mitsuki, then Hikaku, then Shin, and finally to his brother.

"It is Izuna-san." Mikito nodded, smiling softly. "Elegantly put."

"I could begin to gather intel on them." Hikaku spoke up, now that they had a semblance of a plan he would put in his fifty cents. "Two days is substantial time in order for me to gather what is needed. The Tachibana aren't far off from here, and from what I gathered venture close to this village when battling the Hagehshii." He paused, pushing a bang back. "I need a current map of this territory, and it would help if I also have assistance." He flicked his eyes back and forth, finally they settled on Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-san?"

"I'm in." She said, leaning closer, eyes gleaming. "Just say the word and we can get started!"

"The word?" Hikaku muttered in question, looking very confused for a moment. "What is the word?"

"Nothing, nothing." She laughed softly, waving off his question. "I'm with you all the way."

"Luckily I planned ahead and have a map." Izuna quickly unrolled it, settling it in the center of the table so everyone present could see it. Now, it could be said the maps changed on a day to day basis which was totally true. Territories shifted on the hourly to daily basis, clans that once controlled it were pushed out or wiped out, others were torn from the battle what land was theirs and his was reduced to rubble and smoldering craters. Izuna thumped his index finger down on their current location. "We're here." He nodded once, not looking up. Slowly he slid his finger about twenty feet from their current location northeast. "The Tachibana reside here predominately." He traced his finger back stopping just a few feet from their location. "And, they spread as far as here." He slid his finger in the opposite direction, stopping shy of twelve to thirty feet southwest, tracing his finger up ten feet shy of their location and made a semi circle. "The Shainingu and Hageshii reside here predominately, as you can see both of these clans are only a six mile trip from the Tachibana."

"I understand." Hikaku said, tone stoic. "I will get started right away."

"Wait!" Mikito spoke abruptly.

"What now!?" Madara asked, huffing with annoyance.

"You should replenish your shuriken and kunai." She said with a knowing gaze. They battled Ajo and there was a good chance they used a lot of their shuriken and kuna since Ajo and his unit tended to fight at close and medium range.

"Oh!" Izuna blinked. "That's right."

"Can we just get on with this?" Madara asked impatiently. "We have a plan now." _It's not my plan... _He thought sourly, but he could live with it. "I'll visit the smithy here and make sure we're adequate in that regard." Everyone nodded seeing nothing wrong with it. "Mikito, you're coming with me. This meeting is finalized." Madara stood up, folding his arms over his chest.

"Um, okay." Mikito looked weary at the prospect of being alone with Madara. "Shin-san, stay here if Izuna-san needs anything help him to the best of your abilities."

"Of course Mikito-sama."

"Don't worry about us." Mitsuki waved towards Hikaku, resting her chin on her hand. "We'll be just peachy!"

"Excellent!" Izuna clapped his hands. "Let's not delay!"

* * *

Madara took quick and long strides, annoyance oozing from his aura. He wasn't exactly patient but he believed he had good tolerance. He didn't tear his gaze from ahead of him, ignoring all the busy shops and merchants. They didn't exist at the moment the only thing that existed was him and Mikito. Mikito, the woman who constantly defied him, showed no fear towards him, she spoke her mind, and objected his ideas. Patronizing him... If it were anyone else he would have snapped their neck, but Mikito wasn't just anyone, and he hated to admit Izuna was right, but she was by no means weak at all.

That didn't change the fact he was getting frustrated.

"Madara." Her voice yanked him from his thoughts. He took a steady breath not wanting to lash out in front of all of these people. "I know it was hard to concede with this idea..." She paused, not entirely sure if she should say thank you, no need to stroke his fat ego. She kept stride with him, if she were shorter she would be several paces behind him. Madara took several cuts and shorter passages, keeping an eye on his surroundings as less and less people became apparent. "Madara-" Mikito was cut off as Madara pushed her against a nearby wall, pressing his chest into her bosoms complicating her breathing, he kept one arm pinned behind her back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Madara growled, inching closer, his hot breath tickling the edges of her collarbone. "You patronize me, test my patience, push my anger..." He slammed his hand just a few inches from her face, Mikito didn't flinch, standing firm and glaring into his one visible eye. Cracks ruptured down the wall, kicking up a small cloud of dust. "Woman, you think you can patronize me and make a fool of me!?" He backed up an inch, nostrils flaring. "You had leadership passed over to you, you were raised into it!"

Mikito shuddered, eyes blazing with anger. She flowed chakra into her coils, forcibly wrenching her arm from behind her. "Let's make one thing clear!" She furrowed her brows, struggling to keep her anger reigned in. It was one thing to yell at her like he was, in a sense she did deserve it. She did patronize him but didn't make it a habit, she teased him because it was so easy. He wasn't wrong to yell, but saying she _didn't _work her ass of to become the leader of her clan was _insulting _it was _degrading_. "I wasn't raised into becoming a leader! I am the leader, because I am the strongest in my clan, I've fought for _everything_!" She growled, shoving him away a few steps. "I fought against everyone else even my brother and sister to become the leader! I've had_nothing_ handed to me! Be it through birthright or unilateral decisions!"

"Do not take that tone with me..."

"Or else what!?" Mikito snapped folding her arms under her breasts, boring her eyes into his. "I can see why you yelled at me. Even see why you put your hands on me. But, don't you _ever_ question my abilities and strength!" She stormed away heading to the nearest road, she needed air. Needed to calm herself down. Madara pursued her, not going to give up so easily.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"Can we just get these weapons?" Mikito sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to argue anymore or yell." She could swallow her pride, if only for a second. Madara was her comrade there was no need to be at each other's necks. "I apologize for lashing out the way I did..."

"Let's... Just get these weapons." Madara sighed. She didn't need to apologize as far as he was concerned. He had that coming when he pinned her against the wall, it was a certainty when he brought her strength into question. That's one thing she never did with him.

"On the same page finally boss man."

"I said don't call me that."

* * *

Tobirama achieved inner calm, his emotions were centered, his mind cleared. Perhaps he was quick to jump on the duo, but it was only to ensure the overall safety and security of this village. Tunoichi made his intentions clear, there would be a battle, and the village would be pressed into it. Hashirama bless his heart didn't waver and pursued the peaceful way to quell things. But, like he said when he was still a boy, they're too fired up and won't listen to any reason.

That was extremely true.

His breaths were steady, eyes closed. A peaceful expression adorning his face. He kneaded a small amount of chakra, nothing that could lead to executing a high level jutsu-just enough to sense his surroundings. He was always aware and made it a point to be aware, he was an adept sensor... Could adept really do him justice with his proficiency in feeling out other shinobi and civilians alike? There were small flares everywhere just outside of his room and six miles away in the domain-aside from his brother's and Syrus's which hung in the air like thick sheets there was Usagi's as fierce and bright as always... It was getting closer it seemed.

What could she possibly want? He mulled it over, tilting his head left and then right. It could be a number of things. One was to simply talk to him which he didn't mind she was rather interesting and inquisitive. And, he did enjoy riling her up. Another would be to spar which was something he couldn't pass up even if he wanted to. So few dared to challenge him, and fewer never backed down, he could say with certainty that Usagi would never back down. Sighing, he opened his ruby eyes.

It would be better for him to be present mentally speaking rather than in a deep meditation when she arrived. For one he didn't want that serene moment to be intruded upon, and the second reason was simple. He was a curt man and would give her his full attention. "What could be on her mind?" He wondered out loud, throwing on his blue kimono making his way to the door. He'd make himself half descent at least. He grabbed the knob, and twisted it, Usagi's short visage capturing his eyes instantly.

"You could sense me?" She asked, curious but knowingly.

"Of course I did." Tobirama held her gaze for a moment, stepping aside allowing her entrance. "You should know me well enough by now, Usagi. I am always aware." He stared at her in question as she dug her foot into the floor, standing in the same place. Curious, he took a seat on his bed folding his arms over his chest. "Would you care for some tea?" He gestured to the pot on his nightstand. Despite his rejection of the beverage the maiden was adamant that he accept it, so he did in kind tired of going back and forth why he wasn't thirsty.

"Uh, sure." Usagi nodded a bit dumbly, flicking her eyes from his toned and ripped stomach up to his face. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice she was staring at his abs, or just didn't find the need to point it out. Either way she was thankful for that. Usagi sauntered over, taking a spot next to him graciously taking the cup he held out for her, pouring the steaming liquid into it. "Thank you Tobirama." He gave a small nod pouring himself a glass, gingerly sipping it, analyzing her. "It's kind of bitter." She murmured, still drinking it despite its rather unpleasant taste. "Could use a bit of honey."

"You smell like a pastry production line." Tobirama said after a few silent seconds. He could smell a variety of things coming off of her, all of it sweet scented and wholesome one could put it. He wasn't one to indulge in sweets regularly, but it did aid in digestion after a big meal. He fought back a humorous smile as Usagi's eyes widened briefly.

"Sorry, I found this shop. I couldn't resist." She said earnestly, setting the cup on her lap in both hands.

"No need to apologize." He waved her off. It's not like she was shoving these sweets down his mouth, nor did he smell like he went through an entire production line of pastries. "What is on your mind?" He wasn't at all surprised seeing her bewildered expression.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Your eyes are giving you away."

Usagi did take a mental note, that he was indeed staring into her eyes deeply. It was overwhelming, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. His eyes so unique and powerful-there was intelligence brimming in them, a sharp and keen glimmer, but she swore she saw something else. Wasn't sure what. Heat gathered in her cheeks, and for a moment she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. "I came here to say goodbye." Her voice was soft, which surprised her. Tobirama narrowed his eyes slightly setting his tea aside.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The Lightning country. There's a few things that need to be squared away there and I took the mission." She explained, inching closer to him. "Princess Hitomi has run away from the damiyo's estate she is in the wilderness outside of the security of the village's walls. There is also Cho and his pack running a muck more so than usual." She explained further.

"When will you be back?" He asked before he could even form a thought. It was strange, but he felt himself becoming attached to the spirited bundle that Usagi was. She had been at his side for as long as he could recall when she wasn't she was either washing up or honing her kenjutsu techniques. It would be weird not having her at his side, asking a million questions before he could give the answer to one, looking over his shoulder at the scrolls he read. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, given the nature of the situation I could be gone for a few weeks up to a few months." She finally looked away from his powerful gaze, inhaling softly. For a moment there she forgot to breathe, when did he start having this effect on her? She stared into his eyes many times before, but never before was she paralyzed unable to look away. "You can ask me anything." She smiled.

"Be honest..."

"I could never lie to you..."

Tobirama nodded. There was no deceit in her tone of voice, nor hesitancy. He could trust her, she was guileless, silly most of the time. But, she had a fierce spirit and kind heart, she may have been able to tell lies to anyone else, but not him. He felt his pride soar, he felt special. Usagi would tell him anything and everything. "When you learned of this and took the mission..." He paused, taking a steady breath. "Who did you inform first? Was it me?" He inched closer towards her, taking note she made no move to back away or tear her gaze away. "Your brothers aside, who would naturally be the first. Was it me?"

"I..." Usagi struggled to breathe. "I told you first." She managed to get out. Why did it seem so much bigger than a simple statement? A simple answer? Tobirama was just curious... So why did it feel like she had an anvil on her chest pressing the oxygen from her lungs? "As soon as I was done eating sweets I came to tell you..."

Tobirama inclined his lips. "You put a sugary pastry before me?" He chuckled, holding his hand up to silence her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You ass!" Usagi furrowed her brows, smacking him on his exposed torso several times. She gasped feeling his grip close around her wrist and hold her hand in place in the center of his stomach. "T-Tobi-kun" She said, face burning red as she felt his muscles contract and relax with each breath. She bit her bottom lip, drinking in his chiseled torso rippling with compacted muscles, his skin was pale but healthy.

"I was thinking about the discussion before..." He traced a finger over the back of her hand. A tender gesture. "I want to hear what you think about it."

"Which discussion?" She blinked. "There's been like a gazillion since we've got here."

"When the damiyo mentioned marriage." Tobirama said in a clipped tone, trying not to snap. "What is your opinion?"

Usagi's heart lodged itself in her throat, thumping radically. She didn't give the discussion much thought if she had to be honest, the damiyo was pissing everyone off during that little talk except for Hashirama. Who was all for it without even uttering a single word she knew the tan man wouldn't argue against it. "Y-You mean..." Her throat felt like it was closing. "Me and you?" It was so unfamiliar for her to say, she struggled mentally for a long moment before she whispered the words. "You and I. Husband and wife?"

Tobirama showed no visible answer aside from a faint sheen of emotion in his eyes. He was a passionate and spirited man, but not sentimental. It was extremely difficult for him to even voice this. Usagi surprised him, throwing herself onto him wrapping her arms around his waist the best she could, breathing quickly. "I will come back." She said, voice steeled as she stared into his eyes. "I will come back." She repeated, before he could utter a word she slammed her lips into his, separating after a few seconds. "Wait for me?"

"I am a patient man." Tobirama said, getting over his shock quickly, returning her embrace. "But, don't make me wait too long." He inhaled her scent. So sweet and wholesome-she smelt like honey and ginger with a mix of caramel. Was this her natural scent? He traced a finger through her long and flowing hair. "Okay?" He asked, releasing her from his hold. Usagi scooted back, obviously still in shock.

"I won't keep you waiting!"

"Excellent. Now, you should get going before the sun sets. The closest village is one hundred miles away from where you're heading. You'll need to get there before nightfall."

_Tsugi isn't going to like the sound of that._ Usagi thought mirthfully. "I was going to leave tomorrow."

"Leave today and don't stop until you get there."

"Fine, fine." Usagi conceded. "But, you're not the boss of me mister!"

* * *

"We're leaving?" Tsugi looked bored as he leaned against a cement wall, arms folded over his chest. "There's only six hours of day light left, if that." He had no misgiving about going with Usagi to the Lightning country. She had already informed him of the situation and he understood fully. But, there was no way they could make it to the Lightning country in less than six hours.

"I've been waiting to see Cho again." Ryoku held Osen close, one arm around her waist. She had already expressed her concern for him, and his parting present until they could see each other again. Of course he was happy, she worked her expertise and made sure he was relaxed, after they ate of course. "I owe that smug prick a punch to the throat."

"You haven't left and you're already talking about punching throats..." Osen said, shaking her head with a small smile. "Maybe I should go with Usagi-san, you're going to cause a whole mess of trouble. I'm afraid you're going to give her a hard time."

"I clean up my messes." Ryoku stated, poking her side forcing Osen to jolt against him. "Don't worry I'll make sure this goes smoothly..." He flicked his eyes to Syrus and Haj who stood next to Hashirama and Tobirama. The tan skinned man looked depressed and Tobirama as always looked stoic. "I won't leave her alone with that pig." He inhaled sharply as Osen pinched him on the ass. That'd show him to poke her side again!

"Yeah, don't worry too much about that." Tsugi said with a lazy tone. "Usagi won't be out of my sight or Ryoku's."

Syrus and Haji nodded. They weren't happy she was leaving, but she was a capable and powerful kunoichi, and she was in good hands. Tsugi was like a second father and Ryoku wouldn't let anyone touch a single hair on her. Hashirama bolted forward, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and lifting her up. "Please come back safe and sound!" He said, eyes swimming with emotion. "I packed you lunches in case you're hungry. And, don't lag, try to get there as fast as you can and send a message when you get there and-" his speech was cut short as Syrus pried the two apart from the rather comical scene, and Tobirama hauled Hashirama back.

"Shut up!" He demanded.

Usagi laughed watching Hashirama sulk. "I'll be fine Hashirama-kun! Thank you for your concern and packing lunches!"

"It was nothing!" He brightened up. "We're comrades after all!"

"Still I thank you for being so considerate." Usagi pressed, smiling in kind while she scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed. She didn't want to say he was squeezing her bosoms against his chest, and let the girls breathe. Doubly she hoped he didn't take note, from her current observations he didn't. "Well, I guess I'm off!" She looked to Tobirama, the two speaking silently to the other. She'd be back and he'd be waiting for her. She reluctantly looked away from his ruby eyes giving her brothers a quick hug before heading out with Tsugi and Ryoku flanking her with about seven men and three women.

"I already miss her..." Hashirama sighed.

"You know..." Syrus sighed himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's my sister you oaf."

"You'll be alright without Ryoku?" Haji asked, ignoring Hashirama explanation on why he'd miss Usagi equally as he and Syrus would, then went on to explain why he was worried just the same. The age gap between her and Ryoku was roughly ten or so years, which wasn't a shocker since people got married to people two decades older than they were. They were a good couple, married for a few years.

"I'll be fine." Osen resisted the urge to rub her maidenhood. She was very generous in their parting gift, of course Ryoku had to be extra rough. Not that she minded, but he could be so shameless at times. He made sure she'd be sore for a few days, something to keep her company as he put it before she socked him on the shoulder. "I needed a break from him anyways."

* * *

The Lightning damiyo reclined in his throne. He was pissed off to put it lightly, his beautiful soon to be wife was gone. She ran away, the ungrateful wench! It had been over a month since she managed to escape the walls of his village. The walls that cut off his peaceful domain to the rest of the blood soaked and war ridden world. Underneath his steadily rising anger was concern, but that was faded quickly.

Who did that woman think she was to deck him in the mouth and busts his gums open!? To lay her hands on her future husband, deny him what was rightfully his, that curvy and developed body, her innocence. It was his damn it! Giving her all the finest linen, the second best room in all of his estate next to his, and giving her the finest jewels evidently didn't satisfy her. It didn't loosen her up nor did it make her happy. She was rebellious still.

"Has there been any development!?" He asked, tone rising as one of his trained men ran into the room, panting.

"We haven't been able to find her location or a trail." The man replied evenly. "The Inuzuka are killing our men every chance they get, at this rate-"

"I don't want to hear your bumbling excuses!" The damiyo roared, throwing his cup of wine aside for some lackey to catch. Unfortunately nobody caught it and it splattered against the wall several feet away. Seething he bolted to his feet, ignoring the mess of glass off to the side, descending the stairs of his plateau briskly. "Damn those flea bitten mutts!" He snapped, walking passed the man on one knee. "I will not let have my Hitomi! She is mine, she belongs to me! That ungrateful bitch!" He took a deep breath. "Has the message been sent?"

"As of yesterday sir." The man replied in an even tone like before. His composure not melting at the rather immature scene playing out before him. The damiyo pacing back and forth muttering curses and cursing Hitomi. Well, trying to grope her breast and then smacking her when she punched him in the mouth for his obscene advance didn't do him any favors.

"Inform me when they arrive immediately!" The damyo ordered, pacing away from him. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal. Sir..."

"Good, now leave me." The man didn't delay and left the room, the large doors shutting with loud thuds, reverberating throughout the entire room. "How dare Hitomi _ever _do this atrocity... I will make her pay for her insolence before taking her wholly and completely..." He grunted, pouring himself another glass of wine, downing the entire glass, "Then after that I will have her beheaded. She will regret ever being born and disrespecting me."


	21. Search Begins

"Only one thing stirs my emotion. Aku. Soku. Zan. For the sake of my justice alone!"

Hajime Saito

* * *

Early the next day

Twenty four hours never dragged on like it had for him this last day. He could hardly sleep, his eyes were bloodshot whether that was from his binge drinking of wine or a lack of sleep was up for debate. Hitomi was somewhere out there, she wasn't well, wasn't being fed. With his luck she'd be in the grip of the Inuzuka and they'd be feeding her to their ninken just for the hell of it. Normally, he had no qualms about hiring the Inuzuka. Cho could always use the money and they were willing to the dirtier deeds than some clans like the Senju.

The room echoed with a light tap, his nail worn from tapping his throne. It had to have been a few hours now since he began to his broken rhythm of tapping the arm of his throne. He was certain that his ace in the hole would be arriving any minute now, his soldier told him that the Subatsu did arrive in the village before nightfall. It seemed Usagi was leading the pack flanked by Ryoku-a man he was extremely afraid of, and Tsugi who he had no fear of but was weary nonetheless. The laid back man was no nonsense and didn't play any games.

"Foot soldier!" The damiyo shouted. "Where is Usagi?"

"Should be here any minute, sir."

The damiyo growled softly, stopping his tapping. He'd have to wait despite his own misgivings of waiting. He never had to wait for anything in his life, he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. There wasn't a debate or conversation about it, it was a simple fact. For those that knew him well, it was a fact and he wasn't and never would think any different. And, just as his soldier said, Usagi swung the doors open to the throne room with Ryoku and Tsugi at her sides with a unit of ten trailing behind them.

"What is the status of the situation?" Usagi asked.

"You'd know if you got here-"

"Watch your tone you fat bastard." Ryoku growled, glaring into his eyes. "We got here yesterday, but we were a bit tired so we stayed at an inn."

"Where is the little lady?" Tsugi asked, steering the conversation forward before Ryoku tore this man's head from his shoulders. That wouldn't be good in any aspect, they were still getting paid for this, and the mission needed to be completed. Even though he was rather pissed that the damiyo would take that tone, he'd overlook this time around. "Do you have a trail? Where was the last place she was located? Do you have any of her clothes?" To the damiyo this may have been nonsense, but for shinobi like them it was extremely crucial, every small detail had to be taken into account.

The damiyo paced away from them. keeping his gaze away from Ryoku who looked like he was ready to kill him. Which wasn't too far off, Ryoku never did like him, not ten years ago, and not now by any means. He reigned in his emotions, it wasn't businesslike for him to be so rude nor proper. "I have no idea..." He replied, raking a hand through his thinning hair. "The last place she was spotted was a quarter mile east, but that was a few weeks ago. She left even after I gave her everything she could ever wish for..." He paused, pouring another glass of wine. "Since then there hasn't been any sight of her and I can only fear for the worst." He sipped on his glass, swallowing briskly. "She is a princess. She doesn't belong out there or have a place out there." He wasn't going to make a retort about shinobi, since eleven were standing in front of him.

Ignoring his frantic speech Usagi spoke. "Could you show us to her room?"

"Of course, of course." The damiyo nodded vigorously, chugging down the rest of his wine and tossing the glass aside. "I'll do anything that helps this along."

"Tsugi-san. Take the unit and scout around, if there is even the faintest sign of a trail she left mark down that area or areas and report back." Usagi instructed, tapping his arm to get his attention as she did so. The first thing they'd need to do is search that area, Hitomi could have left any number of things to trace them back to her current location, if she was still alive.

"Sure thing, kid." Tsugi nodded, casting a gaze at Ryoku who nodded in return. He wouldn't let the damiyo talk out of turn so he didn't need to worry about that. He had an objective and would complete it, the faster they got out of here the better. He nodded to the unit behind him as he swiftly exited the room, their footsteps thudding off into the distance before complete silence fell around them. With hast the damiyo waved them to follow as he lead them through several hallways and a few staircases, the two of them weren't surprised to see everything finely decorated and presented. The damiyo was known for his taste after all.

Finally, after about ten minutes of navigating through the estate the damiyo stopped in front of a rather large door. It was the largest door Usagi and Ryoku had seen and assumed this had to be Hitomi's room, the two didn't utter a word, waiting for the damiyo to open the door. As if debating mentally he finally opened the door, Usagi's eyes widened briefly as she took in the rather spacious room. It was anything a girl could ever wish for from the bed, to the curtains, to the paint, and just everything was perfect. The paint colors were soft, not too bright or bold, but subtle-one could say enchanting. Even though she was a kunoichi and had no need for such trivial things, she could appreciate the finer things in life. "This is quite a room." She commented stepping into it, continuing to gaze around while Ryoku looked around with little interest.

"My thoughts exactly..." The damiyo said as he began to rummage through a closet just a few feet away, tossing yukatas and kimonos alike to the side two, three at a time. He was searching for something specific, Hitomi was rebellious and spunky, one reason why he was just enthralled by her, but that also meant she didn't wear much of what he provided for her. However, there were about a three dozen or show outfits she did wear, buried somewhere in the spacious closet. "I wish that rebellious bitch felt the same way." He muttered to himself, snatching a light green yukata.

"Is that the only thing she wore?" Ryoku asked, examining the yukata carefully. After seeing three dozen or so yukatas being tossed aside, he wanted to say she wore those too. Who wouldn't wear all of these clothes if they were provided? It wasn't as heavy as armor, and it was form fitting. "Surely she has worn more clothes besides just this one yukata." He sighed, it had been a long time since he had to deal with this damiyo, and it wasn't pleasing. Perhaps his drunkenness was the cause of his misinformation towards them.

"She wore this one the most." The damiyo tossed it to Usagi, which she caught promptly examining it carefully. "She wasn't... Pleased with my arrangements and didn't fully indulge in my gifts." As he said this he grabbed about seven more yukatas varying in color of course, they were all vibrant, the damiyo was definitely going out of his way to please her with material possessions.

Usagi inspected the yukatas, narrowing her eyes as she searched for anything from a small piece of hair to a flake of skin. It was drilled into her mind to always expect the unexpected. What nobody else could see she was supposed to see, to be able to see the writing between the lines, between those lines. However, she didn't spot a single hair or flake of skin on any of the yukatas. "This shouldn't take us too long. Considering the Inuzuka didn't already find her." Usagi turned away from the older man, striding towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" The damiyo chased after her, but was abruptly stopped by Ryoku. The tall man holding out his muscular arm, his eyes boring into the damiyo's.

"If there's any new development we will inform you. However, you being with us while we investigate will only hinder our efforts."

"But-"

"You have a village to run. We'll take care of this." Usagi told him. She was a patient woman, but even his frantic babbling was riding on her nerves, she had more important things to take care of besides coddling this lecherous moron. So with no delay she made her way through the estate with Ryoku, navigating their way through the winding and twisting hallways intricately decorated with paintings of all sorts carrying from flamingos to exotic and powerful dragons. Finally after another ten minutes they were out of the estate, walking down a narrow dirt path. "What do you make of this Ryoku-san?"

"If I were a betting man I'd say he tried to get his hands in her pants and she punched him in the mouth." He replied, chuckling softly. He never met the princess in person, but to punch the damiyo in his mouth took a lot of guts. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less though from a noble. They have a sense of entitlement from her to the Earth country and back." He nodded once. "My second guess is that she simply wanted nothing to do with him and turned tail and ran the instant she could, again can't really blame her."

"Makes too much sense." Usagi nodded in agreement. From what she read after Syrus debriefed her. The damiyo made it sound like she was an ungrateful wench, robbed him of everything, and then ran away. But, it was turning into the complete opposite the longer she pondered on it. The damiyo was overstepping boundaries that shouldn't be overstepped, you just didn't grope a woman even if she was to be your wife. There had to be a level of modesty and respect, evidently the damiyo had neither of those two. Usagi glanced from side to side, kneading a small amount of chakra into her coils-there just a few hundred yards was Tsugi, stationary. _He must have found something. _

Their scenery changed from busy shops, bars, and stands to a barren landscape with mountains in the backdrop. The roads weren't smooth like before but covered in small stones-almost like gravel. Tsugi stood in the center of the road with three men flanking him, the other seven were several yards around them still searching for any clues. "Well, what'd you find?" Ryoku asked.

Tsugi held up a single strand of brown hair, it was barely visible and would blow away if it wasn't trapped between his thumb and index finger. He recognized the hair instantly it was like a sore thumb in the bleak road. He seen Hitomi more than enough times to identify this strand of hair as her own compared to some other civilians' hair strand. "Found this about one hundred yards up the road." He indicated to the strand of hair. "The road ends at the same spot and is nothing but wilderness and mountain ranges beyond that point..." He gave Usagi a critical stare, looking over the dozen or so yukatas draped over her shoulder. "You find anything?"

"Just a hunch, but I'm going to need a bit more help." She replied, slamming her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose Justu!" She shouted, a large cloud of smoke forming around her enveloping her entirely, slowly it faded to reveal a wolf with the whitest shade of fur and yellow magma eyes, it was ripped to the bones its leg and back muscles forming massive striations beneath its thick coat, it was easily bigger than the average Inuzuka ninken-nearly triple. It slowly turned its head taking in its surroundings, his face wrinkling as it snarled.

Usagi? What do you want brat?!" The wolf said in a guttural growl, flicking its eyes towards Tsugi, a look of disdain filling its ghastly eyes. "Oh, the pervert is here too?" It snorted, strolling slowly towards Usagi. "I was just in the middle of a kill, you better have a good reason for summoning me." He glanced at Tsugi. "You stay away from me you might be contagious..."

"I'm not a pervert Daji, you fur ball..." Tsugi scowled at him. "We'll get you three big steaks after this. Would that make you wag your tail?"

"Piss off." The wolf, Daji snorted at the man, ignoring his jab and focusing on Usagi. The person that summoned him in the first place. She held out a green yukata with an expectant but blank expression on her face, he looked from the article of clothing to her, slowly narrowing his eyes. "Damn it, you didn't summon me to sniff clothes did you?! "

"Well, I guess..." Usagi dug het foot in the ground. "I need you to smell these so we can get a read on princess Hitomi."

"What do I care about a snotty noble?" Daji growled, pacing back and forth as low growls rose from the back of its throat showing just how annoyed he was. "I am not a tracker even if I have a good nose, how many times am I going to have to say it!?"

"Daji..." Usagi sghed, she dealt with a lot of attitudes. Haji always fussing over her, Tobirama and his blunt yet cold demeanor, and Syrus constantly making smart remarks. But, Daji had a horrible attitude and she didn't want to deal with it at the moment!

"You crab ass just smell the damn yukata." Ryoku spoke up, staring at Daji. "You'll get an extra steak."

"Patronize me damn it..." Daji growled softly, walking towards Usagi with long purposeful strides sniffing the yukata carefully. He flinched back, a whole heap of some strong perfume flaring into his nostrils making his eyes burn. He stepped away shaking his head while inhaling quickly-it was faint but there were pheromones on that yukata, there was no way he could mistake or look over that. It was a combination of ivory and delicate lilies, subtle yet powerful at the same time. Ignoring the people gathered around him entirely, Daji raised his muzzle sniffing the air, his nostrils narrowing and flaring as he searched their surroundings. "How fast do you need to find this... Whoever this princess is."

"Hitomi." Usagi supplied with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." Daji didn't care about the pompous princess's name. "Just answer my question."

"However fast time permits, but it'd be great if we found her today."

"She's quite a distance away..." Daji said, scanning his surroundings. "I can smell those mutts in the distance as well," he'd sink his teeth into one of those Inuzuka's necks. "It could take a while."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time." Usagi said, stepping forward. "Let's go."

"It's this way, brat." Daji lunged taking off in a mild run towards her left.

* * *

There wasn't anymore arguments or outbursts between them since he pinned her against an abandoned shop's wall away from any onlookers. This pleased him greatly, he didn't like arguing or having to debate. That's not to say he wouldn't go back and forth for hours on end if the subject interested him a great or to be frank pissed him off and he wanted no part of it. Mikito was a firm and adamant woman, she wasn't headstrong-which would piss him off a great deal nor was she submissive which would piss him off as well. She was wise, and patient, but her constant changing and flipping things from how _he _wanted them to be was infuriating.

Since she swallowed her pride and apologized for lashing out at him the way she did yesterday she had been quiet. When he entered the room she would be absently staring out their window, reading a book-he wasn't sure where she got the book or if she purchased it. Of course, she didn't need to apologize, he didn't need her or anyone else's pity. He had it coming when he slammed her against the wall, he was surprised that she didn't lash out right then and there. A small part of him was perhaps enthralled with the fire he seen in her eyes that moment when he called her strength into question, and she easily snatched her wrist from his hand.

However, now he almost wanted to rile her up like yesterday. She was quiet, she wouldn't mutter a single word to him or look in his direction. It was like she was avoiding him when he couldn't be avoided since they were stuck together in the same room. She'd cast glances his way every so often, and when he would turn to look at her she'd be gazing off at nothing in particular. He was really starting to question how and why she got him so riled up, how he'd play right into it. She didn't do it on purpose, but she had no intention of backing down from him. Was this why he almost got excited when she'd turn her gaze onto him, and seethe in frustration when she'd look away from him or shove her face in her book.

"Mikito..." Madara could swear he said he name at least five hundred times, and five hundred times over she didn't respond. It was cheeky and cute at first, but now it was grating on his nerves. He gave her his full attention whenever she spoke or uttered his name, and he expected the same in return. Regardless, if she was moody or depressed she would pay attention to him! _Damn it all to hell... _He grunted mentally, folding his arms over his chest as if to restrain his growing annoyance with her silent treatment. She didn't respond, or look at him. "Mikito..." He repeated, voice getting more firm riddled with impatience.

"Yes, Madara?" She asked. Taking her focus off of her book for a moment and gazing at him before returning it quickly to her book. She rarely lashed out the way she did yesterday, she prided herself on staying composed and kind. She didn't raise her voice, she didn't yell or lash out, but she had her limits. She was still human despite her prowess, she could only handle so much. Being shoved into the wall should have been the last straw, how dare Madara put his hands on her like that! But, it wasn't she could understand his frustration and need to vent, but calling her strength into question she couldn't just let that go.

"Oh, so now you decide to answer me?" He asked testily, growling in anger. Like before she didn't look at him, just continued reading, but she did nod her head showing that she was listening to him-at least heard him. He stood up from his bed, marching over to her perch, and with no regard smacked the book from her hand where it thudded on the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I wasn't done with that page." Mikito looked up at him her face passive, not showing any emotion in particular. She stared into his own visible eye just as he wanted waiting for him to speak. "I may have lost my place in the book, actually." She added, pursing her lips.

"I don't give a damn about your book!" Madara snapped, hovering over her, furrowing his brows. He was being incredibly patent with her. He felt like he was giving her special treatment anybody else would be on their ass with a broken jaw and maybe a finger or two. He didn't want to hear Izuna in his ear going on about his temper, and how he needed to be more considerate and polite since Mikito was their comrade and they needed her. "'I've been sitting her saying your name for the last three hours and all you do is just ignore me! You hum you little hum or look at me for a second! I demand your full attention when I am speaking. I want you to respond to me when I am talking." Pausing to regain his breath he searched her face for any emotion, and was surprised to see confusion and something else he couldn't put his finger on. "Why are you not talking to me?"

"I don't want to fight or argue anymore." Mikito replied earnestly, irises shimmering as she leaned closer. "It doesn't do us any good to be at each other's throats all day every day. We're comrades..." She fell silent not sure what else to say. She was telling the truth, that's why she had been quiet this entire time only looking at him for a few seconds at a time. "I don't want to argue anymore with you... We're comrades, I just want to be..." She fell silent again, looking uncomfortable.

"Want what?"

"I just want to be friends."

Madara staggered back in shock, the bag of his leg colliding with his bed causing him to fall back first onto it. If he had been expecting her response he could ave regained his balance, but her answer wasn't what he was expecting, nor was her expression. It was so honest and open, incredibly sincere, her voice didn't waver as she spoke nor did her eyes tick, she was serious. He took a second to gather himself, sitting up, his one eye boring into both of hers. "You mean to tell me you've been ignoring _me since yesterday and three hours today _because you want to be friends!? Because you don't want to argue or yell?" His voice rose before he even realized it.

"I'll leave you alone." Mikito stood up pacing towards the door.

"Wait!" Madara snatched her by the wrist, gently but firmly nothing like yesterday.

"Well, what?" Mikito looked exhausted. "What Madara?"

"Listen to me." He pulled her towards him, to his surprise Mikito didn't resist, though she continued to scowl at him. "You're right..." It was difficult for him to say, but she did have a point they were comrades, and she was sincere. He also reasoned since she wasn't going to drop this point he'd miles well agree just to advance things. "We are comrades, and you're right. Us arguing doesn't do our clans any good. But, don't expect me to fall in line with everything you say. I have my own way of doing things and I have no intention to change that."

Mikito nodded, taking note of their close proximity. "Thank you Madara." She tried to fight off a smile, but failed-miserably so. "I wouldn't expect you to fall in line with everything I say, or even listen to me for that matter." She glanced out the window, sensing Hikaku and Mitsuki making their way back to them. "We should go and make sure everything is squared away and that Mitsuki-san and Hikaku-san are ready."

"You are so damn stubborn." Madara felt himself sigh, but chuckle softly. All of this and they'd finally get this show on the road "I do concede with your point though. Let's make sure everything is clear, then we can take care of these pests and get the hell out of here."

Hikaku stood with a stoic expression dressed in his war time attire. Like all of his kinsmen he wore a high collar shirt, armor protecting his groin, upper tights, shoulders, chest, backside, and wrists. On both sides of his utility belt was a sword ready to be drawn in an instant. Hikaku remained standing, staring at Mitsuki as the older girl tied her thick and long hair up into a side ponytail, folding the hem of her dark blue haori her clan's symbol stitched on the bottom of the sleeves in an overlapping pattern and on the middle of her back. She wore dark gray armor a sharp contrast to his dark red, it guarded her back side, crotch, and her upper thighs-almost resembling a skirt. Dark gray Hakama, white tabi, and white zori completed her outfit.

"Are you ready?" Mikito asked stepping into view.

"Ready and willing." Mitsuki retorted, turning her eyes onto Hikaku. "What about you?"

"I am prepared." Hikaku said softly with a nod, turning his focus from Mikito to Madara. "We'll scout out the area six miles from here-recent reports show that there is a high concentration of battles between the Hageshii and Tachibana in that area. It is the best place for us to search and find anything that is leading up to them attacking this village in the chaos of their battle."

Madara nodded, leveling a look with Hikaku. "You've went over this with Izuna?"

Hikaku nodded. "Izuna and Mitsuki-san." He nodded towards the older woman.

"I see." He trusted Izuna's judgment on the situation even if he could be a bit annoying at times. When it came to strategy and executing plans Izuna was all business. "I expect to hear from you in the next twenty four to forty eight hours."

"Understood."

"Also, if there are any flaws in their perimeters be sure to take note of those." Mikito added.

"You can count on me!" Mitsuki replied. "Well, no more time to waste here. Come on, Hikaku-san!"

"Right." The younger man nodded running after her.

"So..." Izuna's voice brought the two leaders back to reality, both of them thinking over several scenarios. Madara glanced at Izuna with mild annoyance, if he knew anything to by with that tone he'd bet Izuna was in another one of his moods. "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit restless..." Mikito replied, feeling her stomach jumping with anticipation. "Thanks for asking Izuna-san."

"Should have went with my plan." Madara retorted, folding his arms over his chest and fixing Izuna and Mikito with a serious stare. "I'm fine, what do you want Izuna?"

"Well, the damiyo wishes to speak with you and Mikito-san." Izuna said looking a bit sheepish as he answered the question.

"About what?" Mikito asked, a frown adorning her face. "I don't have time to waste listening to him babble about nothing." She could think of a million better things to do-that she was about to do rather than speaking with that snake.

"We have nothing better to do." Madara shrugged with indifference. "Better than sitting around here doing nothing."

"I was going to start a patrol of the village." Mikito almost snapped, but kept herself restrained, smiling slightly. "As the saying goes if you want to find something it's better to start from the source."

Madara frowned. "Then why did we sent out Hikaku and Mitsuki!?"

"Guys you can finish your argument later." Izuna sighed, gesturing for them to follow after him.

_Hardly an argument... _Mikito thought scowling towards Madara. She'd be quiet for now only because Izuna asked. "Let's just get this conversation over with..."

"Let's just see what this noble wants..." Madara sighed sure he wasn't going to like something that came out of his mouth.

"That's better!" Izuna smiled at them. "Now you're thinking like a team.


	22. Turbulence

"It seems that you still want to dance but... You will not be able to make steps anymore."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

Madara stepped in stride with the damiyo. The damiyo was several paces ahead of Izuna and Mikito who decided to walk slower. Mikito was never going to speed things up for the damiyo or go along with his games, if Madara was so eager to hear what he had to say then so be it. Izuna hung back for other reasons, one being he was never a fast walker and rather took his time compared to Madara who thought he was in a foot race. There was also his curiosity of Mikito's and his brother's interactions since they were sharing a room and Madara could be... Hard to deal with at times, and there was the obvious question to him anyways. There was also Yuko, who he couldn't help but ponder on.

"It is most splendid news!" The damiyo was saying in a jovial tone, waving his hands towards Madara. "You will be most satisfied I assure you Madara-san."

"We will see." Madara said. He was not just going to take his word for it. "I am interested in whatever this splendid news is."

Mikito could only shake her head, forcing back a sigh. Madara was a mystery to her before, but now she was certain she knew a few things about him-traits was perhaps a better word.

One and most prominent he was extremely arrogant-to be more accurate he had a god complex and nobody could hope to touch him-obviously he had the skills and prowess to back up that arrogance, but it was rather annoying dealing with that massive head of his. The second thing. He was emotional-not in the crying sense, but he was prone to anger and had a nasty temper that followed with outbursts. But, and maybe she was hallucinating but he was a kind man, rough around the edges, but still kind.

Again she could just be hallucinating.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mikito-san?" Izuna questioned, rousing her from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, seeing his lips upturned slightly that let her know he had been watching the entire time. Izuna grinned, waving his hand nonchalantly as she gave him a critical stare. "I can see you're in deep thought about something."

"It's nothing." She said softly. Nothing that needed to be pinpointed at the moment, it could wait until a later time.

"Is it about my brother?" Izuna whispered back, nudging her shoulder with his elbow.

"What would ever give you that idea?" She asked, careful to keep her voice down. She looked at Izuna with slight shock and apprehension. She didn't want to say he was reading into her before, but she now had the feeling he indeed was doing just that. Now, she could see why Madara had such a hard time with him.

"So it is!" Izuna beamed.

"Izuna, what are you doing?" Madara's stern voice immediately caused the younger Uchiha to put up an emotionless facial expression. No way was he going to let Madara find out about his conversation with Mikito. He was simply doing what was best for his clan and Mikito's whether she or Madara knew it or didn't, wasn't of high importance. He knew and that's all that mattered. "Stop your babbling with Mikito."

Izuna rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

"Mikito." Madara looked directly at her, staring into those big eyes. "I apologize for my dear brother's behavior and lack of control with what comes out of his mouth. I'll need you to look passed that for the moment, the damiyo has splendid news." He turned away from her.

"So I've heard..." Mikito scowled, splendid news usually meant dreadful news when it came to this damiyo. And, she was certain that crafty snake was pulling some scheme out of his sleeve. "Is he getting another spire on this estate?"

"Your satire is noted." Madara said, opening the door to the damiyo's personal chambers where he was waiting for them. "I'm interested in whatever news this is, Izuna you be quiet I don't want to hear another peep out of you." He fixed his brother with a stern glare, he took note of Mikito's slightly flustered appearance when he turned around; Izuna was doing or saying something to fluster her so.

"That's mean!" Mikito protested. "Izuna-"

"It's okay Mikito-san." Izuna waved off her concern striding passed her, and then striding passed Madara. "Let's see how this all goes shall we?" He entered the room leaving Madara and Mikito outside in the hallway staring at each other. Madara was agitated and confused-though the confusion faded after a moment. Mikito was bemused at best, not at all sure why Izuna was so chipper about this entire thing.

"Why is he so happy about this?" Mikito asked, blinking at Madara.

"I couldn't begin to tell you." Madara sighed, pinching his nose. If he kept track of Izuna's antics he'd have no time to tend to more important things. "Do your best to ignore him, I know he can be a bit distracting. However, there are more important things at hand besides my brother's shenanigans."

Mikito simply nodded holding back a laugh. Shenanigans that was a funny way to put Izuna's behavior.

Madara shut the door as Mikito entered at a turtle pace taking a seat in front of the damiyo. He turned his focus to Izuna who stood off to the side looking at nothing in particular, Madara shrugged slightly well at least he was quiet for a change. He turned his one visible on the damiyo, who was busy pouring them each a cup of sake-Izuna included, this was a pleasant idea at all, but he wasn't going to argue against. "Sake." The damiyo said to them as he offered them the saucer cups, Izuna took his with a smile bowing his head slightly.

"Of course." Izuna said in a chipper tone.

The damiyo smiled in kind, nodded, and leaned his head back gulping down the sweet and hot alcohol setting his saucer cup down. Madara drank his at a much more easy pace not chugging it down like the damiyo did, Mikito sipped it once very gingerly getting a good taste, and then with no hesitation brought her head back chugging the rest of it with surprising speed. Izuna had his saucer cup back on the desk before the two leaders could finish their drink. "Let's have another!" Izuna proposed with a grin.

"No." Madara said with a firm tone. "Onto business, what is this splendid news?" He ignored Izuna's long and drawn out groan. It wasn't Izuna drinking time, this was supposed to be a talk of news. Splendid news at that, hopefully he'd be out and on the battlefield! All of this waiting around just wasn't his style and quite frankly he didn't like it all that much.

"I'm curious." Mikito said with a shrug.

"Izuna-san we will drink more after." The damiyo told him with an easy smile. So far he had been around Mikito, Madara, and Izuna for the better half of three maybe more days and already deduced the three of them. Mikito he was already weary and afraid of, though that didn't stop him from being jovial and pressing several of her buttons. Madara was all business and he couldn't shake the shiver of fear that rippled through him when he locked eyes with the spiky haired man. And, lastly but not least, Izuna. Izuna was more laidback and took things in stride, and had no qualms about indulging in the many assets the damiyo had at their services. "Madara-san is correct we are here to talk on business, but some sake doesn't hurt to move things along..." He cleared his throat. "I've recently been informed that the famous Senju and Subatsu brothers have been stationed in a nearby village. Hashirama, Tobirama, Syrus, and Haji."

Madara visibly tensed as the mention of his former friend-his rival. His mortal enemy. He composed himself barely, folding his arms over his chest breathing briskly. If this were true and indeed the case he was leaving as soon as this little meeting was finished.

"And, you are certain?" Izuna asked with a hard gaze, he too tensed for a moment hearing the name of the white haired Senju. "Making a false claim with the weight this one carries..."

"Do you have any proof?" Mikito got right to the point. If that were the case, and Syrus was close by it was only a matter of time before they'd meet on the battlefield, and judging from Madara's and Izuna's tense and ready postures their meeting with the Senju Brothers was nearing very, _very_ close. Mikito folded her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath. "Do you?"

"Of course." The damiyo nodded.

"Show me it, now." Madara told him. The damiyo nodded quickly before he even thought of what to do next, that hard look Madara gave him made his blood run cold with ice. It was a map of the current world-he made sure to keep them up to date since they were changing on the daily basis he could never get left behind in the current state of the world. It allowed him to pick and choose which clans he'd pay to do his biding or task, and other ones to stay away from, most notably the Kagyua. He handed the map over to Madara, who took it his one eye boring into it intently.

"To further credibility of my statement. There were movements from both the Hageshii and Shainingu to the nearest village." The damiyo continued to explain while Madara studied the map nodding just barely. He turned his focus on Mikito who was sending him a glare-it looked like a glare and it made him shiver for a moment, lastly Izuna kept up the same hard look as before silently telling him to continue. _Such a fine woman, it's a shame she hates me so much... _The damiyo inwardly lamented. "It is quite a surprise since Tunoichi and Tomyouki-leader and second in command of the Shainingu refused any and all proposals of meeting for a truce before. I knew there had to be something different that would sway one or both of them into at least hearing it out." He upturned his lips. "And, then I come to find out that Syrus, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Haji are all present nearby. It wasn't a coincidence by any stretch."

Izuna nodded making a gentle hum of agreement. "I'd have to agree it isn't a coincidence." The fact Tunoichi was even willing to step foot in the village to speak of a truce-the word made him laugh-meant that someone or people far more powerful than they were must have been taking the helm of their confrontations with the Hageshii at that moment in time at least, evidently the Shainingu didn't agree and the fighting would continue, thus bringing their mission to fruition. _There has to be some irony to this... _Izuna thought, bemused.

"That's still not enough..." Mikito said after staying silent for several minutes. Even if the Senju brothers and her rival-mortal enemy Syrus was close by it was still hard to grasp. For starters Haji usually never left the compound for any reasons aside from a mission, even more so Usagi had to have been close by she never strayed far from her brothers. There was also the fact they had a mission to complete, and be it as it may that it aggravated her to the ends of the earth and back dealing with this damiyo and his antics, she had her pride!

"I think it's more than enough." Madara interjected, setting the map down with a dark look in his eyes. "The Senju are close, this map shows that they have been moving within the three hundred miles radius of this area and its surroundings." Madara spoke bluntly but with a certain elegance and intelligence; he had no doubts that the Senju and Subatsu were close by, that much he himself already deduced and came to the conclusion. "We'll set out in the morning for battle."

"Madara we can't!" Mikito pressed shooting him a weary but hard expression. "Hikaku-san and Mitsuki-san have already left-they're our two swiftest comrades."

"It'll be okay." Izuna said with a soft smile. "Shin-san is talented and will be a great asset. While Hikaku-san and Mitsuki-san are out collecting information we'll hold down the fort and gauge the strength of the Senju and Subatsu."

"Still..." Mikito didn't want to budge on the matter.

"I understand your concern, my dear Mikito-san." The damiyo spoke up with a fleeting smile, looking directly at her. She really was a beautiful woman, he couldn't and will never be able to guess why she was called a witch. At the mentioning of her name-the word that came before her name was stated, Mikito faced the damiyo directly with a venomous glare that if looks could kill-he would have been dead the minute she turned her sights on him.

"It has been a very long time since that happened..." He smirked slightly watching her jerk violently-it was enough to catch Madara's and Izuna's attention. "I'm sure it won't turn out like that time with your... Siblings... And..." He held back a laugh. "Gentatsu..."

Mikito felt like she was smacked by a boulder-pure rage and fury boiled through her veins as hot and molten as her chakra. Her muscles tensed, her heart raced, she could feel her reason starting to slip. "How dare you!" She all but screamed, the arms of her chair shattering as easily as glass, her fists clenched nails digging into her hand until beads of blood dripped freely, slowly the room began to shake picking up in volume rapidly. "You filthy fucking swine! I'll rip your tongue out!" She shrieked, lunging at him fist braced to knock his head clean off his shoulders, but before she could make contact Madara swooped in behind her pulling her into a full nelson.

"Let go!" Mikito growled, shooting him a deadly glare, her teeth grit and eyes blazing with so much emotion it surprised even him. However, as surprised as he was he wasn't stupid and tightened his grip on her as she thrashed against him like a savage animal shouting a thesaurus of obscene comments and names, kicking at his shins when he pinned her arms completely. "Izuna!" Madara snapped at his younger brother. Izuna cut the distance between them grabbing Mikito by the waist careful of her long legs that could strike out at his groin. "Get her out of here, now!" Madara ordered as Izuna picked her up by the waist hefting her on one shoulder and took quick strides out of the room.

"Mikito-san! Calm down!" Izuna pressed out in the hall, sounding more than a bit weary. _Damn it she wears that weighted clothing too... This feels even heavier!_

"Let me go!"

Madara grunted once the two were out of the estate and back outside far away from the damiyo. Well, he could say Mikito surprised him with that out burst-the woman who kept composure and calm even when she wanted to lash out. Him pinning her to the wall and questioning her strength was a sure fire way to make her lash out, but this damiyo did something entirely different. At first glance he was doing what he himself did, just riling Mikito up, pissing her off, but Madara wasn't a fool by any means he was the farthest thing from stupid. The damiyo attacked her on an emotional level-never before had he seen an explosion of such emotion and fury, it was intoxicating, it caught him off guard, whatever the damiyo said hit a nerve in Mikito he wasn't capable of hitting.

_"Listen to me very carefully." _Madara grated out his clenched teeth-he was angry at him, angry for pissing Mikito off, angry for ruffling her feathers, more importantly angry because he cut the meeting, the damiyo looked at him slowly pressing his back into his chair. "I don't know what went on in the past between you two, or what the significance is what you said. But, don't you dare speak another word to Mikito, this is your only warning." Madara narrowed his eyes, letting some of his chakra leak out causing the room to vibrate for a few moments. "We're here on business not for your amusement, do not get in our way."

"Are you threatening me!?" The damiyo asked glaring daggers at Madara.

"I don't make threats..." Madara said, making his way towards the door, opening it swiftly. "You've been warned..." And with his last piece spoken he shut the door. Madara trudged through the hallways grunting in annoyance, he couldn't hear Mikito shrieking or Izuna pleading with her to calm down, that was a plus at least he didn't want to face or deal with her wrath. But, now he had to get his mind focused on his opponent, Hashirama. First though he had to make sure Mikito was calm and not about to destroy everything in a five mile radius. "She is not what she seems..." He murmured to himself, rubbing his chin. "There's something she isn't telling me... I have to find out what that is." He was naturally curious before, but now he had to know just who was Mikito. She was calm and composed one second and the next she was like a savage animal. And, he did enjoy a challenge and Mikito was a giant one.

Izuna let go of Mikito once they got out of the estate, choosing a desolate street-it was getting late and innkeepers as well as bar owners were lighting the lanterns leaving a steady trail around the entire village. It was tranquil, if only Mikito would calm down, but as he reasoned with her to relax it only seemed to make her more angry. "Mikito-san please..." Izuna held back a groan, not wishing to be rude towards her, but it was getting exhausting keeping her at bay. "Calm down."

Mikito bit her bottom lip holding back a scream, and took a few deep breaths turning away from Izuna. She lost control for a moment there-all she could feel was hatred and the need to kill the damiyo to have him wailing in agony at her feet. She had a lapse but it was more than understandable, she tried to move on from past experiences but _that_ was one thing she couldn't let go, or forget. If it wasn't for Madara she would have had the damiyo's head in the Earth country, his estate would be a smoldering and burning crater, and more than certain Madara would give her a tongue lashing. Slowly she reigned in her emotions, pushing the memories to the deepest part of her mind.

"Better?" Izuna asked. Whatever made Mikito snap was deeply suppressed, something she tried her best to forget but couldn't. That could only be a few things, and all of them were best not mentioned. Whoever this Gentatsu was it was clear he had a place in Mikito's heart-something horrible happened in the past. At the mere mention of it she flew into a rage. _Damn that damiyo... _Izuna scowled.

"I apologize..." Mikito whispered, smoothing out the wrinkles on her sleeves. "I normally don't snap like that..."

"No need to be sorry." Izuna waved his hand nonchalantly. He could see Mikito was struggling internally. It was best to let her calm herself down and not smother her on what she did wrong or asking her what happened in the past. "Whatever happened... Back then, I don't know. But, the damiyo shouldn't have been so bold to bring it into the conversation it had no place." He slowly rested his arm on her shoulder, almost flinching back. _Wow... She is tense beyond belief... _"You won't be hearing from the damiyo again. Madara will see to it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, Madara isn't happy with the turn of events."

"Why would Madara care about my feelings?"

Izuna hummed softly slowly walking away from her. "Izuna, answer me!"

Before Mikito could fuss over his rather cryptic statement and Izuna could spring her curiosity with another cryptic statement a familiar voice shot through the air. "Mikito! Izuna!" Madara walked towards them much faster than his usual pace. He stopped a few inches from Mikito looking at her carefully. "You are calm now, correct?" He was admittedly a bit weary.

"I'm calm..." Mikito nodded. "Go on with what you have to say, Madara."

"I am glad to hear that." Madara looked very pleased as he nodded his head his lips turning upward in a smirk. "We will go to battle tomorrow, understood?" Mikito simply nodded in agreement. Madara turned his head towards Izuna who shoulders were shaking slightly. "Would you care to explain to me my dear brother, what is it that you find so amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing." Izuna cleared his throat, turning to face them with a calm expression. "Just looking forward to seeing some action finally."

"Hn..." Madara nodded. "I was getting restless myself."

* * *

Daji was in a mild sprint, not running as fast as he could, but he still wasn't moving at a leisure pace. He easily navigated through the thick brushes. Where they were presently was still widely dense forests, another two miles or so they'd be in the barren mountain ranges. Usagi was sprinting her short stature making it impossible to keep up with him otherwise, Tsugi and Ryoku flanked her from the sides Ryoku staying a few paces ahead leaping from branch to branch.

They were traveling for a good three hours now maybe four and it seemed they weren't getting any closer. Daji continued his run, locked onto the scent. Tsugi was rather curious but whenever he asked Daji would ignore or tell him to shut up. It didn't satisfy the older man but he wasn't going to argue. Usagi was smart enough to stay silent through their journey, Daji had a bad attitude at times and was short tempered.

Then, Daji ran twice as fast than before, almost leaving Usagi in the dust almost, but she put on another burst of speed keeping in stride with white coated wolf. "It's close!" Daji informed, keeping his focus forward. He grunted as he caught the sight of a mountain range coming over the horizon-but even closer was an array of caves, but there was a giant one. That's where the scent was the most concentrated. He dug his padded paws into the ground, skidding to a halt as he strolled over to the entrance, sniffing the outer lining of it.

"So what's the word?" Tsugi asked, strolling up behind him giving the cave a critical look. "Is she in there or what?"

"Would you shut up!" Daji growled, resisting the urge to snap his head back and bare his canines.

"Say goodbye to one steak."

"Brat!" Daji snarled, Usagi ran over bracing for what was to come next. 'Tell that pervert to clamp his trap."

"Tsugi..." Usagi sighed looking at him, the older man sneered at Daji. He did enjoy pissing him off, that's what he got for speaking so flippantly towards him and distracting him before.

"I got it..." He strolled away, leaning against a rock wall.

Usagi took a few steps forward, looking around at the interior. "The top is pretty high." She said.

Daji snorted. Holding back a cough as he smelt something too familiar way too soon. "Agh! It's that damned putrid shit!" He stepped away from the strong fumes, reaching out with his front paw, and with one swipe knocked down a dirt wall. There was a ragged piece of fabric clinging onto a chunk of packed dirt and rock. Usagi gave the fabric a curious look snatching it from the wall. It was dirty and stained-must have been there for at least a month or two judging from the build up of grime. Usagi kneaded a small amount of her chakra, casting her senses into and around the cave-to a great surprise or no surprise at all there wasn't anyone in the cave.

"Cho, that tanuki..." Tsugi spat, scowling. "I'm going to snap his neck."

Ryoku had a dark expression on his face as he stared at the fabric in Usagi's hand. Noting that it was similar to the yukatas the damiyo was tossing about. "Tell me..." He looked off into the distance. "That Cho and those mutts have Hitomi."

Usagi scowled, she didn't need to say it. All of them knew that was the case. Daji snarled leering at Usagi. "Brat! I swear!"

"Heh..." Ryoku chuckled, and Daji turned his ghastly eyes onto him next growling lowly. Ignoring the growl Ryoku continued. "This makes things all the easier, they're all grouped together. We know where their compound is roughly, they saved us the trouble."

"Except..." Tsugi sighed. "They have Hitomi, and it's not likely she's still alive."

"There's a chance." Usagi spoke up. "She belongs to a powerful and wealthy family, Cho is a savage, but he isn't brain dead-"

"I second that." Ryoku said.

"Shut up!" Daji snapped, wanting to hear what Usagi had to say at the moment. Truth be told he was ready to take a piece out of her ass, but he'd refrain for now, maybe there was some solace to all this. "Go on, brat."

"Cho isn't brain dead. He'd hold her for ransom, pressure her family into buying her freedom." Usagi rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression. Slowly a smirk came onto her face. "I think it's time we pay a visit, let Cho know we haven't been idle."

* * *

Hesui was considered many things. Talented, powerful, and swift. Among his kinsmen he was known to be the goofy more upbeat one, he didn't let things get him down and was always looking forward. His reasoning was that if he let every single thing boggle him down he'd be living in a state of depression and constantly lamenting about everything-even the mundane.

Toka was a prodigy child, her talents and skills were so immense she was allowed to fight alongside the men of the Senju. It was one of the many things she was fond of, many clans didn't allow the women to fight even if they were talented. Hashirama changed that-he left no stone unturned, every wrong he tried to right, like allowing women to fight. He found there was and never had to be such a limitation placed. If they were as skilled and talented as the men-or even more talented that gave them the right to fight alongside of them. Toka was quiet and perceptive, she smiled softly and spoke softer.

Perhaps it was this that naturally drew the two together. It was brash to say it was love, but Hesui and Toa admired each other's skills as well as demeanors.

"You still sure about this?" Hesui asked, crouching in some bushes. "I'm all for it, but you said Tobirama-san may be furious."

"He would be if we just went out and didn't come back with anything." Toka smiled slightly, gently brushing her long bangs from in front of her eye. "We'll be going back with valuable information Hesui-san, besides..."

"Besides?"

"I find you to be most... Fascinating."

"Never heard that one before." Hesui chuckled, scratching the back of his shaggy head with a small grin. Toka smiled at him, finding some amusement in the way he stated it. Putting their conversation on hold they went back to observing the borders of the Grass village. Toka mentioned she had a hunch while he was looking for her-he wasn't sure why he was, but his timing was perfect. She explained that there was a unit of Uchiha near the Grass village, it would be a simple task, interrogate them for information, if they refused they'd die, and if they fought they'd die.

"There..." Toka whispered, coiling her body under the thick brush provided. Her eyes set in front of her as she caught the sight of a few Uchiha and several others wearing dark blue or purple haoris-those she didn't recognize, but Hesui did evidently. Then, she caught the sight of long and spiky hair a pool of crimson glowing from one eye. "Madara Uchiha..." She narrowed her eyes. "Hesui-san, you know that woman?"

"Mikito..." The man whispered, his posture tense and ready. "I need to inform Syrus-sama right away, he is gong to want to know this."

"But, what about more information?" Toka questioned.

"I'd say we have everything we need." Hesui told her. "Better to head back now, Mikito is a perceptive and intuitive one."

"Guess you have a point." Toka conceded. "Let's go back."

* * *

The compound of the Inuzuka-more importantly Cho's compound was a steel fort. The gates were huge and took up several hundred feet. The insides was designed with organization in mind everything wasn't in a grid format but more of a swirl. Every place lead to the next, it would be difficult to navigate at first but after a few hours one would memorize it. The compound itself spread out for a few hundred miles perfectly secluded in a thick patch of forest dotted with small mountains around the perimeter. The mountains kept other clans away and the natural predators tended to stay on top of the mountains rather than scaling down.

His compound in particular was well fortified. Being the only one for several hundred miles, a high number of Inuzuka resided here numbering around three hundred. His clan's inner workings were complicated-one could argue chaotic. Like several other packs he was usually at odds with another one-what was the norm for one was different for another.

"Took some time, but I got that bitch." Cho said to himself, exhaling a smooth stream of smoke, flicking his cigarette away. Finding Hitomi was a bit of a pain, but with his ninken's and his own keen sense of smell tracking her to a secluded cave wasn't much trouble. But, now the rebellious princess was confined to his compound with no way to escape.

Cho smirked with delight, his eyes turning to a small building that was acting as a makeshift confinement for Hitomi. For a shinobi it wouldn't even serve as an obstacle, but for Hitomi who wasn't trained in the shinobi arts it was perfect. Admittedly tracking down Hitomi was a bit of an issue, between the damiyo's personal army constantly stepping in their way to her clearing a good distance in a short amount of time.

But, now she was captured. The bratty princess was in his clutches, just as he planned she would be. Haji may have won the battle back then, but he didn't win the war, and now Cho had the ultimate prize. He could do anything he wanted now-he could hold her for ransom and demand an impossible amount of money, could kill her right now, or he could have his way with her. The last idea and first were the most pleasing for him, to see Haji's face after he took his woman would be priceless.

Cho was brought out of his thoughts by one of his subordinates. His 'pack' roughly consisted of about one thousand strong-it wasn't the biggest pack, but was by no means the smallest. His clan was a bit unorthodox, as he was the leader of this pack. Another leader seventy some miles away didn't like Cho, and Cho didn't like him whatsoever, their rankings and organization were like no other clan. One man about twenty nine in age with a gruff and stern appearance looked down at him with a tray of food in his hand. "Cho-sama, that woman is rather troublesome..."

"What is it?" Cho asked, frowning. "Is she refusing to eat?"

"She is." The man said, looking rather annoyed. It'd be easier to kill the mouthy little wench than putting up with her antics and filthy mouth. If it wasn't for Cho's orders he'd have Hitomi dead and hanging by a tree. To his relief Cho took the tray from him, giving him a quiet dismiss which he took happily. Cho grunted as he trudged his way towards the small building, opening the door.

Hitomi sat behind thick wooden bars all of them elaborately sculpted to make sure no one could worm their way out of it. Her usually clean and tidy hair was messy and splayed all over the place reaching down to her waist, her velvet skin was stained and dirtied, her immaculate yukata was torn at her shoulders exposing her neck. Her lips were dry and chapped, her throat begging for water, but her eyes still burned with same anger they had when he got his hands around her skinny neck. "I've been told you're not accepting your meals."

"What about it!?" Hitomi snapped from her prison, slamming a slender hand against the wood. "I'll tell you just like I told him! Screw off!" She huffed angrily, folding her arms under her chest glaring at him. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Careful princess you might get a sliver." Cho said mockingly, walking towards her prison, setting the tray of food down at his feet. He chuckled as Hitomi punched the wooden bars, grunting in pain as some skin peeled from her knuckles. "You can hit that until there's no skin left on your hands. You're not going to escape." He grinned with malice as he inched closer to her face. "You ask why am I doing this? Why do people do what they do? Fame, reputation, money, respect..." He licked his lips. "For the sheer pleasure of it."

Hitomi stepped away slightly alarmed, shivering in disgust watching that long tongue trail over his canines. It was nasty, Cho was nasty! "Like you care about my well being anyways." Hitomi sneered at Cho, he could play the part but she wasn't a fool. "Wouldn't it make more sense for you to go after a shinobi and not a pompous noble like me?" She questioned heatedly. If it was a reputation Cho was after all he had to was kill two hundred men in one go, as for respect he wasn't going to get a lick of her respect!

Cho barked in laughter, reaching down a taking hold of a rice ball. "You see pompous bitch, normally you'd be correct." He brought his arm up to his side, clenching the piece of food a bit tighter. "However, you couldn't be more wrong than you are now at this moment." He got inches close to her face, reaching his free hand through one of the narrow holes closing it around her throat. Taking satisfaction in the fear that flashed through her eyes he squeezed a bit tighter, barely feeling her clawing at his wrist. "You are wrong because while you belong to a wealthy and powerful family, that means little to me. Haji..." He growled, Hitomi gasped for air, her head snapping back. "That son of a bitch protected you, walked around with you. Imagine my reputation when everyone hears how I _took _his woman right under his nose!"

Hitomi felt a moment of clarity. Was that what this was all about? Haji!? While she did find him extremely attractive-sexy as she fondly put it, she was not his woman. How she wished she could be his woman, he was a bit blunt and stoic but that intrigued her even more than turning her off to the idea. "I'm not..." She gasped. "His woman..."

"I know you're lying..." Cho released his grip from her throat, just as Hitomi took a breath he shoved the rice ball into her mouth pressing it against her face and nose spilling some of the white pelts to the ground. Hitomi seethed in fury, smacking his hand away from her mouth. "You are his woman! And, once I make you mine and take you away from him I'm going to cut your throat and leave your corpse there as a reminder for him."

Hitomi still blushing from her breath being cut off barely chewed what half of the rice ball was forced into her mouth and swallowed it briskly. "I told you I'm not eating anything!" She shouted at him, kicking at the dirt by her feet. "Especially if it is being manhandled by your filthy hands-" She was cut off, as Cho tired of hearing her rebel against him shoved two rice balls into her mouth, pressing them down with his finger. The stupid bitch was going to eat, she'd have no uses if she became ill. Hitomi gripped his wrist, and with as much force as she could muster from her cramping jaws, bit his hand. Cho roared in shock and pain, smacking her across the side of the face, knocking her to the floor.

"You bitch! You just bit my hand!" Cho seethed in rage.

"Damn right I did!" Hitomi snapped back, forgetting about her fear for a moment. "Keep your filthy hands away from and out of my mouth!"

"You've sealed your fate!" Cho yelled, slamming his head against the wooden bars rattling them. Hitomi stepped back from him catching the deranged look in his eyes. If looks could kill she'd be lying dead on the ground right now. "You pompous noble. You have five hours to enjoy the rest of your miserable life, once five hours is over. You. Will. Die." He growled stalking away from her prison.

Hitomi frowned, running up to the bars, and against a better choice start hammering away at the restrictions splitting and peeling her skin. Finally she stopped when a sharp pain shot through her hand making her cry out in agony. "You... You won't get away with this!" She yelled to Cho's retreating figure.

"On the contrary Hitomi..." Cho turned back, grinning darkly showing all of his teeth, licking his lips. "I have got away with this. And, I will get away with this." He narrowed his dark eyes. "But, before you die I am going to take the one you cling to so tightly..." He chuckled seeing fear take a firm grip of Hitomi.

"No!" Hitomi yelled, eyes pleading. "Don't do that! Just kill me, kill me now!"

"I'm calling the shots." Cho leered at her. "You have five hours. Go ahead and throw a tantrum, it's not going to change the end result."

"You!" Hitomi seethed in fury. It was one thing to be killed. But, for her to be killed with no dignity left in tact it was the worse thing possible! "I hate you!"

Her only answer was silence as Cho slammed the door shut to her confines, darkening the entire room once again.

* * *

"You are positive?" Tobirama asked with narrowed eyes, arms folded across his chest as he gave Hesui and Toka a hard look. "You're sure it was Madara and Mikito?"

"I am certain." Toka answered, bowing her head slightly.

"I'll never forget that woman's face." Hesui said with a dark expression. "I am more than certain it was Mikito."

Syrus visibly tensed, his fists clenching until his knuckles cracked. He was intent on listening to Tobirama question the two, but when he heard what they discovered... "Hesui, you are one hundred percent sure it was Mikito?" He narrowed his eyes leveling a hard look with Hesui.

"He isn't one to lie." Haji interjected. "Just answer this, was Souji there?"

"No, but Shin, I believe is..."

"Figures..." Haji said lowly.

Hashirama having stayed silent the entire time spoke up. "Maybe we could..."

"Brother..." Tobirama growled in warning, Hashirama instantly shut up starting to sulk. "We're going to prepare for battle... Madara will be on the war path I know that for a fact." He turned to Syrus and Haji, the eldest looking slightly tense while Haji seemed to be calculating something. He would handle Izuna, but he had no idea what to expect from Mikito or her clan. They allied themselves with the Uchiha so they had to be just as bad if not worse than those bloodthirsty shinobi. "Syrus. Haji. You know the Domou clan and Mikito, what should we be expecting?" If he could devise a plan he could focus on Izuna, while Hashirama handled Madara.

"Mmm..." Syrus hummed softly, his expression darkening. "Mikito is as swift as wind and has the strength to move mountains. The Domou are immensely powerful." He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. "She is also well versed in ninjutsu, but like I said that's not where her strength lies, while it is nothing to scoff at, her true prowess shines in taijutsu and kenjutsu. There have been dozens of prodigies in those two areas, though they are well adept with ninjutsu." He sighed softly, opening his eyes. "Just like us-every member is trained at the age of three..." He recalled his own regimen which left him face down in the dirt gasping for oxygen.

"So..." Tobirama scowled. "Great strength and speed... And second to none taijutsu and kenjutsu." He turned his gaze solely onto Syrus.

"In a nutshell without painstaking details. Yes." Syrus nodded. "However, I will fight her."

Tobirama nodded. Finding nothing wrong with the course of action.

"I'll handle Shin." Haji cut in with a stoic expression. "He is as versatile as he is talented."

"I guess..." Hashirama hesitated for a moment to agree. He'd fight to protect his clan and brother, but he wished there were another way. "We should move out when the sun begins to set."

"Good strategy as any." Syrus nodded. "We're all clear?" After a chorus of nods he allowed his lips to turn up slightly.

Tobirama looked stern. "We'll leave in four hours."

With no arguments or objections everyone nodded.


	23. Clash I

"One last thing. People's lives **don't **end when they die. It ends when they lose their faith."

Hanzo

* * *

Mikito was still vexed. The audacity of the damiyo to even speak of such things in front of Madara and Izuna no less, well she was more than angry. However, she calmed herself down though and focused on the task at hand. They'd be meeting the Senju brothers and Haji and Syrus within short of a few hours. She heard rumors of the powerful duo-well familiar with Syrus and Haji. Hashirama and Tobirama however she knew on reputation alone, besides several centuries ago there had been little conflict with the Senju clan.

She listened to Madara talk about a plan. It was complex to her, and incomplete since Hikaku and Mitsuki weren't present. But, she couldn't scoff at it. Madara was a tactical genius and any plan was sure to work-she gave her input when she thought it was needed and the end result was simple and sound in nature.

Madara would take Hashirama while Izuna took on Tobirama. She'd handle Syrus and Shin would confront Haji. She already knew she'd be fighting Syrus it was engrained into her mind that they'd battle. While they took on the powerhouses the rest of their units would swarm the battlefield and start picking off their numbers. Mikito was already dressed and ready for combat having not removed her armor since she arrived, several of her kinsmen and Madara's respectively were strapping it on.

Izuna stood with his arms folded overseeing the entire thing. He strangely wore a serious expression, much too serious to be on him if Mikito had to say. He was normally jovial and cheerful constantly joking.

He was dressed similarly to Madara except his high collared top was a bit darker and he had several swords holstered on his hip and back-while Madara hand a gunbai strapped on his back. Izuna paced back towards Madara once the rest of his unit were clad in armor. "We should head out soon." Izuna commented, staring at the sun for a long moment.

Mikito sat comfortably atop a tree branch, her blue haori signifying her instantly. She had four swords two on each hip tucked under her obi, and two more crisscrossed behind her back. She had retreated to this post about an hour ago. She was sharpening her blade with a whetting stone when she caught Madara's gaze pointing towards her. "I'm coming!" She called down, leaning back and tucking, flipping and landing on her feet. She pocketed the stone, strolling towards Shin who stood a few inches from Madara going through a mental checklist.

She sheathed her sword slowly, sliding it on her right side underneath the obi. "Ready to go!" She looked to shin who nodded in confirmation and true to his word their unit was donning armor ready for combat.

Madara nodded looking over Mikito for a moment, and turned his gaze away just as quickly. "We all know the plan, so let's stick to it." Madara said succinctly stepping to Mikito's side. I'll lead and you flank. Izuna, take my other side." He looked at Mikito for a moment.

Izuna nodded.

"Let's go!" Mikito chorused, tying a long red band around her forehead, giving the two ends a tight pull. She knew Madara was questioning if she was okay, more importantly if she was capable. Of course she was, she was focused on the task at hand, and besides a good fight was always a good reliever.

Madara took note of the new addition, but didn't say anything.

"Let's move out!" Izuna shouted, taking the helm alongside his brother and Mikito before splitting off b a few feet.

* * *

It had been nearly a month maybe more than two months. The training was still intense and difficult, she adjusted to the weighted clothing after a long and grueling process. She could walk, run, sprint, jump, lunge, etc as if she were wearing regular clothing. Her training advanced and was rather strange, but they were beneficial she could feel more power behind her hits. Her Sution ability improved considerably she could now perform a few jutsus nothing too major or large scale but it was more than enough to keep her alive.

That didn't stop Yuko however as she sought to improve. She grew anxious some days thinking about Izuna. Was he okay? Was he thinking about her like she was every day? Her mind had been heavy, but her training regimen kept her busy and occupied.

Yuko parried a swift straight punch from Ahiko, turning and spinning out with a kick which the older girl jumped over lashing out with her own kick. Yuko's eyes widened, and she flipped back, distancing herself from her opponent. Another thing she had worked on was keeping her Sharingan activated for extremely extended periods of time. At first she would be drained and her eyes would be strained, but after a few weeks she was able to keep them active all day without any effort. In fact it became an instinctual almost sub conscious action to activate her Sharingan the moment she opened her eyes.

Ahiko smiled lightly, loosening her stance and standing straight. "You're not focused, Yuko-chan." She said, not with disdain or anger, but simply stating it.

"I was just thinking." Yuko replied a bit absently, slightly relaxing.

Ahiko slid back into a stance. She knew Yuko wanted to finish this sparring session, she made it a point to go until the very end. "'Kay!" Ahiko said. Ahiko dashed forward, moving forward with a left, Yuko seen the strike coming already and stepped to the side. Ahiko turned raising her knee up. Yuko strained ducking under the flying strike, Ahiko spun to a stop before she hit the ground, sliding to a stop.

Yuko contemplated her next move, Ahiko wasn't nearly as strict as Souji, but she did hit her with enough force to remind her to keep her guard up. Yuko felt comfortable around her and developed a close friendship with her. That said she knew a good deal of the girl's moves, and their spars came down to endurance or speed. Yuko narrowed her eyes slightly, launching a kunai forward with deadly accuracy, Ahiko parried the projectile feeling it whistle passed her. Yuko took advantage of the opening and sprinted forward, darting in from the left. Ahiko surged chakra into her legs and jumped, Yuko shot under her arm fully extended. "I think it's time we take a break." Ahiko landed silently on the grassy plain they were sparring in crossing her legs.

Yuko sat a few inches from her throwing her back on the grass and letting out a soft sigh.

"I'll check with my brother to see if you could leave the compound to do some investigating." Ahiko said after a few minutes. Yuko turned to her with some hope in her eyes, truth be told she was eager to discover the truth about her mother. "Normally no one is allowed to leave who hasn't completed their training, but you handle yourself well." It was one of the rules that had been in place ages before she had been born. No single individual was allowed to leave the compound until they completed their training. That way they had the necessary skills to survive.

"Ahiko-chan, you don't have to..." Yuko felt a bit guilty. Souji had been extremely busy sending out units to explore the wilderness in the north where there were reported to be the Sarutobi clan and the Nara. He was also contacting several lords and damiyos that required their protection or service. When he wasn't doing that he was overseeing the clan's inner workings making sure every man, woman, and child was powerful and vital.

"Don't sweat it too much." Ahiko shrugged with a light laugh. She knew that certain things never went away unless you delved further. Also, it'd give Yuko closure and answers to her questions. "Just be ready for a mission, regardless. You'll still be needed and may be sent to a battlefield."

Yuko nodded with a grim expression. That didn't sound like the most pleasing thing, but she traveled through hundreds in the Water country barely escaping with her life at times. If one didn't adapt-if one even blinked that was the difference between life or death. "I understand."

Ahiko nodded. "Let's go back and wash up."

That sounded like a plan if Yuko had to say so, she was drenched in sweat and her clothing stuck to her skin.

* * *

The sun almost completely set in the west casting the sky in brilliant shades of orange, red, and yellow. Everything was completely still and eerily silent. Usually rodents and critters would be scurrying about in the trees or around the ground, but there wasn't a single click or clatter. The wind was light bringing coolness to a rather hot day. Temperatures climbed as high as one hundred and six in the Fire Country. Tobirama stared off into the plain just below their position expanding for several hundreds of thousands of miles. It was an enormous patch of land in the divide between the Grass, Fire, and Waterfall countries that was actively used for war, the natural conditions of the area wiped most of the carnage away but the telltale signs of battle were all around.

It was quiet way too quiet. Tobirama peered off over the horizon, the sun casting deep shadows around his chiseled face.

He turned to Hashirama who was consulting with Osen and Toka. They'd provide support and attack from the side. Toka was skilled in genjutsu so if push came to shove she'd knockout-kill someone with genjutsu alone. Osen was skilled in a vast array of weapons and poisons which she used to contaminate her weapons. It was one thing Ryoku always made a remark on.

"I feel tense." Syrus spoke a loud clad in dark red almost brick colored armor and had two swords on his hip and one particularly massive one on his back.

"They're close." Hashirama turned to the horizon with a solemn expression on his face. Strapped to his back was a giant scroll filled with weapons of all sorts to be used in tandem with his Mokuton based ninjutsus. Haji moved off to the side tracking something, and came to a stop just several feet away.

"I know..." Syrus narrowed his eyes. _I can feel her presence... _He walked to the edge of their perch, eyes zoning over the horizon. Tobirama narrowed his eyes as he felt a flurry of chakras and four of them were gigantic!

"Madara..." Hashirama muttered as he seen a head of spiky hair in the distance.

"I'll start things out!" Hashirama called to his comrades, slamming his hands together and clasping them tightly forming the snake seal. He channeled his chakra, nearly shattering the ground around him as he let it flare without any restrictions. If one felt his chakra at this moment they'd faint and pee their pants, it was so massive and enormous it was unbelievable. _Mokuton: Kigi no umi!_ Hashirama's chakra flared even more bristling his strands of hair hanging over his forehead. A sea of branches and rapidly forming trees encompassed the horizon.

* * *

Madara took a deep breath as he entered the field with Izuna flanking him and Mikito up a few inches. His crimson eyes gazed at the sun as it set, noticing several figures on a cliff up ahead. He smirked slightly as his senses flared his eyes snapping upward straight ahead. That chakra it was unmistakable. Hashirama!

Hundreds of thousands of thick branches spiraled and coiled towards them in large knotted groups, it was literally too giant to evade or dodge. Mikito could hear the branches cracking as they grew and expanded growing large bushes of leaves and coiling upwards. Besides the wall of trees hurling towards them she felt the unmistakable chakra of Syrus and Haji, but there was massive one, and then there was one that continued soaring. She took a deep breath, a small smirk creeping its way onto her face. "Guess those two are all the hype the rumors make them out to be." She muttered to herself, measuring the insurmountable wall of branches and trees getting closer and closer.

Izuna flashed through two hand seals, leading his chakra to scorching heights, and inhaled deeply. _Katon: Goka Hakai! _Izuna opened his mouths expelling a torrent of flames that quickly swept outwards immersing itself into a giant wall. This was a small variation of his brother's Katon: Goka Mekkyaku except instead of focusing on range it was sheer destructive force.

Madara formed one hand seal, the tiger hand seal. Inhaling briskly as he kneaded his chakra converting it to fire. _Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! _He opened his mouth expelling a vast torrent of powerful flames that sprung outward and forward propelled by their own force, they grew in intensity as they lengthened out to the side, fusing with Izuna's fire jutsu.

**BOOOOMMM! **The wall of fire smashed into the sea of trees and branches ferociously attacking the torrent with resounding shockwaves that rocked the landscape around them. Hashirama's just continued forward albeit with burning, fractured, and severed pieces. Mikito narrowed her eyes setting her hands in the bird seal, Madara and Izuna's combined Jutsus continued smothering the torrent, charring the earth below and sending black stacks of smoke into the sky above.

_Kaze no kuchiku-kan! _Mikito inhaled deeply, kneading her chakra, and exhaled with great force, unleashing a wall of gusting wind. The wall shot forward at unbelievable speeds, coiling and twisting in on itself giving it more speed and power, the two jutsus clashed and this time there was a deafening boom as the combined force of hurricane force winds and walls of fire plowed through the Mokuton jutsu throwing up debris for hundreds of feet. The air was a lit with fires and charred projectiles.

_Her jutsu has finishing power. _Madara noted with approval. He focused chakra into his legs and charged forward leaping over a piece of flaming debris in a very graceful even beautiful manner. _Cleared a path straight to Hashirama! _He glanced over to his side, catching a blur that was indeed Izuna flying and dashing about in a clash of metal, he nodded once focusing his attention on Hashirama. Izuna could handle himself fine, and Syrus and Haji were already being taken care of. "Hashirama!" Madara shouted, jumping straight in the air, swinging his gunbai in a looping arc.

"Madara!" Hashirama jumped from his perch, soaring down towards the spiky haired Uchiha. He clasped his cleaver like sword with both hands, swinging it down with practical ease.

They clashed, gunbai and sword resounding with a blistering clap, both pushing against the other for superiority.

* * *

Tobirama was _fast._ Perhaps that was being too light about his quickness but it explained it thoroughly. He was concise and precise in his attacks every block and parry lead to a counter, every dodge lead to a strike, there was no wasted motion. Izuna easily kept pace him blocking and deflecting his barrage of stabs and slashesaiming for the legs and torso to press him back.

Unfortunately for him Izuna evaded the low stabs and swayed around the higher ones, his Sharingan gave him a scene of one hundred and fifty different possibilities, every small opening glaring at him. This didn't deter Tobirama however as he only upped his speed and power, sandals digging into the ground for purchase.

Izuna dashed forward slashing upward with one hand, Tobirama deflected the move that would have sliced through his chin. Izuna drew a second sword with super speed swinging it in a tight arc, Tobirama dodged the downward slash easily enough, flipping back to distance himself from his opponent.

Tobirama shot forward aiming low with his sword, as he expected Izuna jumped into the air tucking his legs in as he spun overhead. Tobirama was quick to act skewing his aim skyward just missing Izuna by an inch who transitioned gracefully in mid air landing on his feet firmly. Izuna was ready to press his attack, but a flash of motion caught his attention and he spun on a dime sending a third sword flying to the side where it pierced through a Senju shinobi's chest armor spluttering blood.

Tobirama snapped his hand to his belt, and lashed it out in a blur. A kunai whistled forward, taking the Uchiha shinobi by surprise digging several inches into his neck. He dropped to the ground shaking and bleeding out.

_A kenjutsu technique that forces the opponent to jump by attacking their legs and torso areas. In doing so you have the opening to stab through their spine from the kidneys. _Izuna thought knowing he evaded an extremely deadly technique. It was one that was rarely executed and when it was it had tremendous results, it allowed one to transition from defense to attack or vice versa, as well as delivering a one kill shot in the process. Hard to time perfectly, but when learned and perfected it was an excellent move to have.

He had two choices. He could battle with genjutsu which wouldn't be favorable at this high pace or ninjutsu. Taijutsu like kenjutsu would only result in them coming to a stalemate. Izuna smirked for a moment as he took a wide breath, kneading his chakra. _Katon: Kyodaina hi no nami! _Izuna mentally shouted as he opened his mouth, unleashing a wave of ferocious flames. The flames burst forward in a frenzied stampede scorching the grass it came across.

_Sution: Mizu no nami! _Tobirama kneaded his chakra forming one hand seal. With a grunt he exerted his massive chakra shattering the ground around him. Slowly water coalesced in a spiraling stream shooting forward propelled by his chakra and its own force. It grew in length and height. This jutsu was a variation of his water wall which was a continuous rotating stream of water, this jutsu was one giant rotating wall of water.

**BOOOOMMM! **The two jutsus smashed into each other with ground shattering force, the two jutsus caving the other in before exploding in a blaze of light; the deep hiss of steam and covering of smoke quickly enveloped the area around them. Izuna allowed a smirk to grace his face as he caught a flash of steel and swayed away from it, turning and swiping from the side. Tobirama evaded the slash, scowling and flipped back while Izuna gave chase.

_Sution: Roringu mizu no kabe!_

_Katon: Renzoku kaen h_ō_sha-ki!_

* * *

Haji dashed back and to the left, evading Shin's swiping blow, planted his feet on the ground and lunged forward. Shin was extremely proficient in ninjutsu, it was a sound plan to push the pace and not allow him to form any seals.

Shin clutched both of his swords, taking a giant leap forward and spinning on a low axis, one arm lashing out. Haji ducked under the swipe that would have taken his head right off, and dashed to the side, jumping forward into his guard. Shin completed his spin, swaying to the side and letting his left arm come with added velocity, deflecting the stab.

Haji grunted, jumping back. This is why he chose to fight Shin directly and alone he had such a wide array of skills even among shinobi standards and his clan's standards. He could use just about any weapon, execute high level ninjutsu in rapid succession, and was a tactical and precision fighter when it came to taijutsu. Haji surged chakra through his body, and jumped forward going for a low stab. Shin moved to dodge, and Haji snapped his left foot on the ground, boosting him forward, and he lashed out with a swiping slash.

Shin surged chakra through his body, cracking the ground around him. He pressed the ball of his back foot into the ground bracing to strike or dodge. He was certain it'd take Haji only a second and no less to close their gap and deliver what would be a finishing blow. Shin recognized the technique as something he'd do to goad his opponents into attacking and then he'd strike in that millisecond. He could dodge, but there was a chance Haji would skew the trajectory of his attack and catch him before he was balanced.

With chakra surging through him augmenting his strength and speed he held his ground, and at the very last second sped forward swinging with his right arm first, Haj rolled evading the cutting attack, and turned out swinging in a tight upward arc. Shin narrowed his eyes, swinging forward with his left hand, feeling resistance on the other end and a loud shriek burn his ears.

Haji landed on the ground with one foot, turned, and faced Shin with a steady glare.

Shin glanced at his now broken sword, sheathing it back into its scabbard. He slid into a stance keeping his sword diagonal and in front of him slightly.

_Looks like I'm going to need to use ninjutsu if I want to get through his defenses. _Shin thought, and it seemed Haji had the same thought as he flashed through three hand seals ending with the snake seal. Shin flashed through two hand seals ending with the boar seal. _Doton: Chiky_ū_ no purizumu! _Shin narrowed his eyes surging more chakra forward.

_Raiton: Kaminarai burasuto! _Haji focused his chakra into a single point, jumped forward and extended his arm with his palm facing outward. Lightning crackled and surged around his hand before hissing with venom, bursting forward in a blast of light and crackling with vehemence. The ground in front of Shin shook for a second before cracking in every direction as a triangular cut of earth shot upward into the path of the blast. **BOOOOOMMMM! **The explosion was deafening and rocked the area they battled in.

_Doton: Kiretsu o jikk_ō_ shite iru! _Shin flashed through two more hand seals, slamming his hands onto the ground. Haji was instantly alert as he felt Shin's chakra surging in the ground around them. And like a switch was turned on the ground in front of shin began to split-small and minute at first, but after several moments the cracks turned into gaping gashes; the cracks spread out around them changing the landscape and tearing fissures into the earth.

Haji scowled ready for an attack.

Shin had the opening.

* * *

Syrus and Mikito dashed and danced around each other, blades swinging and limbs lashing out in quick successions. Syrus pressed his offensive barrage lashing out with numerous kicks adding quick spins and twists to skew their trajectory by a fraction. Mikito dodged and swayed passed the strikes gracefully pushing kicks away when they got too close. Their styles differed greatly; Syrus was abrasive and vicious never leaving her any ground to recover-if she even let her mind wander for a fleeting second it meant defeat or death.

Mikito was fluid, swift, and ferocious in her attacks. She'd lash out with a multitude of slashes and stabs followed by jumping kicks and elbows. She wasn't as abrasive as Syrus was, but she was just as intense putting every ounce of strength in her block to crisp footwork. Syrus smirked jumping up and spinning rapidly lashing out with two swift kicks, Mikito swayed passed the first one, jumping back and away from the second, raising her guard as she caught the sight of Syrus's wild hair.

Mikito grunted, pushing upwards and away from herself. Swords screeching with sparks as Syrus and Mikito battled for dominance. Finally, it was broken as Mikito pushed up and dashed back distancing herself. Mikito dashed forward, springing to the side and lunging in. Syrus read her movement, swinging himself to the side evading her blade, he grunted spotting the metal saya flying right for him. He grunted, surging chakra through his body. Syrus spun swinging an arm down smacking the saya away as he launched himself away.

Syrus slid across the ground, looking upward suddenly. He put on a burst of speed dashing back and to the right as Mikito smashed into the ground with shattering impact. In fact it was shattering impact, the spot where Syrus had been standing previously erupted with chunks of debris that flew skyward as far as his eye could see, the ground cratered and pressed in on itself spreading outward rapidly, smoke and dust covered the center where Mikito was.

With a step Syrus stopped at the edge of the crater, glancing from side to side. He'd say he was surprised at how big the crater was-just how deep and massive it was, but he wasn't surprised. Raising his head and glaring at the center he waited for the smoke to clear recede. Mikito slowly brought her fist out from the hole it made, looking it over for a second before turning her focus upward, spotting a shadow in the smoke. She allowed a smirk to grace her face, she was enjoying this way more than she should have.

"It's always something to see." Syrus said as the smoke finally receded, revealing Mikito. "Your strength..." He jumped back as Mikito blurred into motion, sliding several feet back from the crater he stared at Mikito as she landed at the very edge of it. "Is of titan caliber." He finished with a dark look in his eyes.

Mikito resisted the urge to retort, but it was the right thing to do in this situation.

"Perhaps that's one of the many reasons why I'm called a 'witch'," Mikito gave a soft smile, that didn't look genuine and was eerily frightening to anyone who wasn't trained or experienced. She changed her expression to something akin to neutral. "You've allied yourself with the Senju, I see."

Syrus scoffed at her tone. "And, you've allied yourself with the Uchiha..." He leveled a glare with her. "Those with devil eyes. It's not surprising you'd ally yourself with them."

"How crude of you to speak of my comrades with such belligerence." Mikito said with a low tone, exerting some of her chakra forward flashing her hands through two seals ending with the dragon seal, she grunted softly, surging more chakra forward as she rapidly kneaded it, her hair waving around her.

Syrus smirked forming a hand seal and inhaling deeply, kneading his chakra to great heights. He could hear anger in her tone, perhaps it was annoyance. It had nothing to do with him in particular, but he was adding to it. _Katon: Kasai Hakai o arekuruu! _He exhaled harshly, expelling a giant well of flames that streamed forward rolling and combing the ground scorching it with its blazing heat and fury. This was one of his signature jutsus, it covered a wide area as well as having a good destructive ability, he could adjust the intensity of flames and heat with a mere impulse.

_Kaze no shoheki! _Mikito opened her mouth unleashing high speed winds, the individual arcs coalesced into one spreading outwards as it rocketed towards Syrus's fire jutsu. Wind jutsus enhanced and strengthened fire jutsus, and it was ludicrous to counter a fire jutsu with wind jutsu, however Mikito had an idea. **BOOOOMMMM! **Their jutsus smashed into each other feeding off the other in a turbulent cycle, Mikito channeled more chakra into her attack widening the arcs and increasing their speed. Slowly the orb of fire and high speed winds 'wobbled' in on itself, exploding in a blaze of light and power rattling the ground.

Syrus formed the tiger hand seal, surging more of his chakra forward. _Tochiton: Rippuru no nami!_

Mikito's eyes widened for a moment as she flashed through two hands seals, inhaling deeply. _Katon: S_ō_daina hi no kuchiku-kan!_

* * *

So much happened in the span of a few minutes. Their battle was perfection and grace. Gentle and abrasive. High speed and break neck. Dozens upon hundreds of blows were exchanged and blocked. Hashirama surging with chakra like a burning beacon dashed and flipped around the torn battlefield with Madara in quick pursuit, eyes burning crimson. Hashirama and Madara spun and twisted, gunbai beaming and cleaver sword arcing in rapid traces, colliding at every pivot and turn.

They broke apart, dashing back in with a punch. Madara swayed his head to the side dodging the blow and curling up launching a knee forward. Hashirama spun on a high axis evading the swift knee strike, planted his hand on the ground and flew back, hand planting several times escaping blasts of wind from Madara's gunbai. Hashirama slid to a stop, snapping an arm forward, smacking aside a powerful blast of wind, forming a hand seal.

Madara jumped up to avoid a branch that sprouted from the ground in an instant. His eyes beamed and flickered as he dashed and jumped from branch to branch flipping to avoid being impaled or tangled up. He tensed his core, propelling himself down towards a branch and with a shout sliced clean through it, using the stump as a launching pad. Hashirama tensed for a moment before dashing back, Madara's body moving in a tight arc one arm extending outward as he turned on the ball of his foot. Hashirama had no time to think as Madara sprung forward lashing out with his gunbai.

Hashirama blocked the attack with his cleaver sword, pushing forward with tremendous force. "Madara!"

Madara growled as the man spoke his name. Madara pressed forward, spinning out with a kick, pressing Hashirama to dodge. Hashirama seemed to deliberate for a moment before jumping up and away from Madara. Pushing the pace of the battle Madara inhaled swiftly, kneading his chakra, as he felt Hashirama's chakra flare again.

"Mokuton: Kigi no tochi!" The leader of the Senju exclaimed, pouring his chakra and very life force into the expansive jutsu. This was similar to the Nativity A World Of Trees jutsu, but it was more widespread, the branches matured to trees and the trees matured to forests several times faster as well. He narrowed his eyes clasping his hands tighter. The ground cracked before him, exploding in a violent plum cloud as dozens upon hundreds of thousands of branches shot forward.

Madara stood unshakeable before the torrent of wilderness, his Sharingan glowing, tomoes rotating rapidly as he searched for weak points. It was hard to say or determine what a weak point was, as he had an entire forest spear heading right for him repeatedly coiling and twisting outwards as the individual segments fought for room.

_Katon: Goenka! _Madara shouted mentally, surging chakra through his body, catapulting himself into the air. He exhaled briefly as he snapped his arms out, dozens of fireballs surged to life around him and his sides, burning the air itself with its potency. With a mental command, Madara unleashed the barrage of fireballs forward. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **The jutsus crashed into each other, fire scorching and tearing through wood, as wood plowed into and through fire spilling debris all around them, the ground shook for miles around. Madara bolted forward, swinging his gunbai with great strength, unleashing a blast of wind.

Hashirama dodged the blast of wind, quickly blocking a punch. Madara grunted pushing forward and swung his sickle. Hashirama dashed back before the attack could reach him, blocking and dodging with expert precision as he retaliated with his own barrage of strikes, they spun and flipped across the ground forcing the other to adapt. Finally, Madara blocked a strike from his sword, lashing out with his leg, Hashirama spun swiftly snapping his leg out colliding his heel with Madara's shin. He clenched his hands into the snake seal.

* * *

Hitomi laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling with a scowl on her face. This was ridiculous! What had she ever done to deal with this kind of treatment better yet deserve it. She wasn't as pompous or condescending as her parents and nowhere near as spiteful as her older sisters. She guessed it to have been close to night time, the room that was unbearably hot was cooler now. She listened for any activity around her prison, hearing muffled whispers and someone entering and leaving providing her with food there wasn't anyone by her for long.

Haji. What she would give to have him come busting in with that small scowl on his face and then proceed to chastise her for being so careless. She would rather be at the palace than dealing with this brute of a human and living in these... Filthy conditions. She may have been born and raised a noble, but even she knew that was definitely not acceptable. Either Cho didn't care or shinobi really were filthy. She took a breath, covering her mouth and nose with her hand to prevent herself from breathing in the dust and dirt.

There had to be someway to get out of this damned prison! Hitomi rummaged through her pocket pulling out a medium sized what appeared to be bomb wrapped in some sort of fabric. It was the last thing Haji gave her before he took his leave. She had been hesitant to take it, she was by no means a fighter and wanted to stay far away from bloodshed. Haji countered her argument stating that she was a fool and that one day she'd need it, whether she liked it or not.

She scowled as the memory stuck longer than she wanted. She hated how he'd just talk to her as if she was a child she was 15! She was already considered an adult, yet every time he gave her a lecture or explained something that was important she felt like a spoiled child being chastised. However, she noted to thank him later when she got out of this rat hole.

Hitomi stood up, making her way over to the small opening that was just above the ground. It wasn't large enough for her to crawl out of, but it could be widened with the right touch. She surveyed the small room spotting two more openings and the same old wooden bars she was hitting in fury before. The other two openings were of different sizes, one was larger and could be used to crawl through but it lead straight to a unit of Inuzuka from her observations and the second one was even smaller than the first.

She got on her hands and knees padding around her sleeping area. Her kimono was tarnished and dirty already so she didn't care too much about that. Her slender hands caught specks of dirt and dust leaving a thin layer of debris on her. "There it is!" She said cheerfully, snatching up several pins she used to keep her in place. She was about to go and start her escape but a heavy footstep snapped her back to attention. She sat against the wall scowling with hatred.

"Hey noble." It was Cho.

"Get lost you filthy-"

"I was just letting you know you've got sixty more minutes." He cackled slamming the door shut.

"Asshole." Hitomi muttered, standing up and moving towards the first opening she spotted. "I need to get out of here, that man is not going to touch me!" She peered through the opening searching for something that she could use to her benefit. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything and that forced her to improvise. Closing one eye she pushed her pin in through one of the metal bindings. She recalled stealing some of Haji's ninja wire and getting the silent treatment for a good six hours. She fished through her pockets pulling it out and tying it to the end of her pin. She pressed another pin into a second binding tying the wire together, lastly she secured the knot.

"Now that I got that finished I just need that stupid oaf to come back in." Hitomi said to herself, she didn't have the strength to yank down this binding, she needed someone that did. And, she was certain Cho was arrogant and stupid enough to go with it.

Several minutes passed and silence was the only companion Hitomi was graced with. It wasn't uncommon she had spent all of her time alone nearly dehydrated and starving when Cho first caught her, now she was fed and had her strength back but it didn't make her any happier. He was only toying with her.

Hitomi balled in on herself as a draft swept around her drawing a shiver from her. It was definitely night time now, that bitter cold was unmistakable and while her yukata was thickly made it couldn't do much to withstand this. "What in the world is going on?" She asked out loud as the ground shook beneath her knocking her down flat on her back.

* * *

Forty five seconds ago

"That's where she is..." Daji said as he eyed the compound several feet away from him. "I'm certain."

Usagi nodded, standing next to him. "You're positive."

"Like the last time?" Tsugi asked sarcastically.

Daji ignored the man's jab, looking to Usagi with a stern gaze. "I'm more than positive, I can smell her scent mixed in with those mutts." He growled softly, turning his focus forward for a moment. "Well, brat."

"I'll provide a distraction." Usagi said. "While they're focusing on me Ryoku and Tsugi will attack from the sides. Daji you're with me!" She looked to her lifelong companion who simply narrowed his magma eyes slightly.

"Got it kid." Tsugi nodded.

Usagi turned her focus forward as Tsugi and a few members of their unit shifted off to the side vanishing completely after a second. "Okay! Time to give them a good knock!"

* * *

Present time

Hitomi's heart raced as she inhaled the pregnant stench of smoke-she knew there was a fire close by. She was almost certain it was caused by another shinobi. She bounded for the opening, giving the string a powerful pull. She gasped as she fell back, slamming the back of her head on the ground as she rolled to her knees. "You weren't going to run away were you!?" Her heart stopped dead as she seen Cho's form hovering outside the bars.

Hitomi lost all of her composure as he snapped a bar without any effort. "No! Stay away from me!" She cried pressing herself to one corner of the cell clutching the smoke bomb tightly in her palm.

"Now don't be like that!" Cho cackled as he entered the chamber, leering at Hitomi with hunger in his eyes. "You're willing to be with Haji so don't play hard to get!" He caught her fist, pushing her wrist back until he felt the bones buckle in her wrist. She cried out brought to the ground by the pain. "You've got a lot of fire I like that." He licked his lips inching closer towards Hitomi. "You lack any strength and skill though." He pushed back again, and Hitomi cried out in agony. "Now open your mouth you stupid whore!"

"Never!" Hitomi screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "Never!" She thrashed against him, rewarded for her efforts he slammed her against the wall pinning her to the floor. Now, Hitomi lost it completely and screamed, struggling against him to no avail. "Get off of me!" She shrieked swinging her legs up aiming for his groin.

"You're stupid..." Cho laughed. "I'm going to be in you!"

"No!" Hitomi shrieked shrinking away as he pulled down his trousers. "You filthy bastard!" She exclaimed, pressing down on the bob with all of her strength. The smoke bomb exploded smothering the room in a cloud of blistering hot fumes. Cho reacted instantly retching as she dropped to the floor gagging and clawing at his nose and eyes. Hitomi wheezed painfully staggering up and running as fast as she could out from the chamber.

"You bitch!" Cho roared, smacking a row of bars into splinters. "You're mine, there's no escaping!"

"Just watch me!" Hitomi shouted banking right.

Burning cinders lit up the night sky around the compound, several Inuzuku raced to try and extinguish the flames while many others swarmed around the entire compound searching for any threats. Everyone was on full alert. Two Inuzuka shinobi raced to the front gates, weapons raised, before seeing a flash of white and gleaming steel followed by a rumbling snarl.

"Compound has been breached!" One of them shouted before smacking the ground with a thud unmoving.

Usagi drew her sword in an instant hearing the footfalls coming towards her, feeling the chakras rushing towards her. She snapped her head towards a corner where at least a dozen Inuzuka charged towards her. "Daji!" Usagi called fir the white wolf, the summoning quickly reaching her side with blood staining his fur glaring at their opposition. "I'll flank you!"

"Just stay out the way!" Daji roared charging forwards.

* * *

Okay, so someone or people may be wondering about some of those jutsus names. That's easy. It's the literal translation not the romanji for it-if you are curious I did compile them and list out some details.

Yeah... Until the next chapter.


	24. Clash II

"The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge..."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

She recalled a time when she was a child, and mistaken a pepper for a fruit. It was spicy, it burned her tongue and made her eyes water. She couldn't breathe for at least ten minutes and drank gallons of water to get rid of the persistent burn. Hitomi was feeling a similar sensation at the moment, scrabbling across the ground as fast she could go. She was a noble, but she used to climb mountains back at home, she was stronger than the average girl. Her parents always criticized her for it, but then again she never went out of her way to please them. That wasn't possible.

Hitomi became disoriented, the sounds of a battle raging close by snapped into her ears. She could already feel the same dread she felt when she witnessed Haji cut down at least seven people in the span of a few seconds. But, this also gave her the opening she needed, and with Cho suffocating she was free at the moment.

She was rarely out of her prison, but she'd keep tabs on the routes some of the men took. For some reason she thought of Haji for a moment-wishing he was here.

"You're going to pay for that!" Her blood chilled, turning she gasped as she watched Cho race towards her with six men following closely. "Prepare to die, bitch!" He surged forward, grasping the hilt of his sword with one hand, scything it towards her. His unit flanking outwards drawing their swords swiftly and going in for the kill. Hitomi's eyes widened in terror, stumbling backwards in her moment of fright.

_Move! _Her mind screamed, but her body didn't comply. She was frozen. She had no idea how to fight, or how to use chakra. She was never on a battlefield like this. The first Inuzuka just about reached her, eyes crazed with a thirst for blood. And, then there was a flash and she struggled to see who the person was. She was able to make out that the figure was standing with their back towards her. Long hair, kept in a ponytail as well.

Cho jumped back, growling as he set his sights on the attacker, keeping his primary focus on Hitomi. "Usagi..." He set his jaw, surging chakra through his body. He wasn't going to hold back this time around, Usagi was _fast _and her kenjutsu was something else entirely. "You made a mistake coming here all by yourself!"

_You've got no idea... _Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Cho!" She spat, clenching her hilt tighter. "'You're going to regret even trying to slight the Subatsu and attacking my brother!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Cho dashed forwards, his men spreading out around him and closing in at different trajectories. Cho was the first to strike out, sweeping from the side with a vicious swing, Usagi parried the blow, turning, she deflected a slash scything her blade through a man's chest. Two more dashed forward, trying to catch her off guard. Usagi yanked her blade free, turning back and jumping away from her two adversaries. They gave chase, and Usagi retaliated, blocking the first attack, slashing through the man's torso an instant later. She surged forward, slipping through the man's guard and slashed upward cleaving through his sternum.

"Raaahh!" Cho's roar alerted her, the whoosh of air and flare of chakra also flared in the back of her mind. She blocked Cho's powerful swing, gritting her teeth as she slid back from the impact. "Kill that bitch!" Cho snapped glaring towards Hitomi. Three men obeyed the command charging right towards her. "And, I'll strike when she-" he turned to the side as three thuds echoed, and he immediately attacked unleashing a barrage of powerful and wild swings, Usagi dodging and blacking the fray.

**BOOOOOMMM!** The ground rocked, another explosion tearing through the compound, throwing a cloud of fire for several feet. Cho slid back, turning his attention to the area the explosion came from, snarling as he spotted several Subatsu clashing with his men. "Go and back them up!" He ordered, turning to Usagi with a dark gaze. "I can handle things here." With a simple nod the men sprung off to the side racing towards the rapidly growing battle just dozens of feet away.

Usagi set her feet. "You're awfully confident!"

"Of course I am!" Cho smirked. "You're just a brat with a misled sense of pride!"

And, with no ceremony Cho beamed forward, scything his blade up towards her head. Usagi raised her sword, blocking the attack, digging her feet in the ground as she pushed back. She twisted, breaking the stalemate and sending Cho staggering forward, with speed few could hope to match she stabbed forward aiming for his bran stem, but Cho spun at the very last second smacking her blade aside and jumping back.

Usagi pressed her attack, dashing forward and swinging low for his legs, Cho evaded the attack jumping further back. With a burst of chakra, Usagi surged forward and stabbed forward again. This time Cho grunted, sliding to the side as he parried the blow, but Usagi swiveled quickly lashing out at him angling her blade up and diagonally. Cho deflected the attack, pushing forward.

He sent out a vicious barrage of slashes and hacks at her, his cleaver slicing through the air itself and tearing gashes into the ground when it came within an inch of crashing. Usagi dodged and blocked the frenzied assault, her footwork swift and concise, she was able to weave through the wide and broad attacks Cho hurled towards her. Finally, after a few minutes of this back and forth Cho dodged a timely stab from Usagi, and went in for the kill. "You're mine!" He shouted, hacking down, Usagi narrowed her eyes as she shifted her stance, and she evaded the attack watching the wide tip gouge itself into the ground for several inches.

Usagi sprung forward, gripping her hilt tightly as slashed up. Cho could only widen his eyes and let out a curse as he felt the blazing hot agony of the blade tearing through his chest, spraying warm blood over head, where it splashed onto the ground. Usagi pushed forward, shoving her blade deeper into his severed sternum, glaring into his crazed eyes. "Underestimating your enemy's defenses while overestimating your own offense is the first and last mistake you can ever make!" She clased the hilt with her second hand and yanked, cleaving it through the rest of his shoulder, his body hitting the dirt with a wet thud quickly draining blood beneath him as it formed a pool.

Usagi swiped her sword to the side, sheathing it quickly as she surveyed the area for a moment. Her eyes fell on Hitomi and she raced towards her, crouching at her side an checked for a pulse. Usagi sighed. "She's alive-must have fainted it's only natural seeing this much blood." She lifted Hitomi off the ground in both arms, checking over her condition. She had no terrible bruises and there wasn't any broken bones or profuse bleeding, which surprised Usagi since Cho was known to be vicious with his prisoners. A flash of movement caught her attention, and Daji was in front of her, staring at Hitomi.

"How are things over there?" Usagi asked

"You killed Cho, too bad I didn't get the chance to sink my teeth into his neck." Daj grunted, turning his focus towards the flames. "Whatever Inuzuka could get away-are retreating, but Ryoku is sweeping the area while Tsugi corners them. The battle is over." He succinctly explained the situation going on just several feet away from them. "So, that is Hitomi or whatever noble you were talking about." Daji said dully, sniffing the air around Hitomi for a moment, nodding to himself. Scent was unmistakable.

"Sure is." Usagi gave a thumbs up. Nodding her head once, she figured as much. However, the Inuzuka compound miles away wouldn't necessarily take kindly to them. Usagi shook her head at the thought, it was ridiculous. The inner workings of the Inuzuka were just completely brainless and moronic at times like their need to stay separate over the span of dozens of hundreds of miles rather than together. "Well, let's rest for now. We won't be able cover any ground until morning." She glanced at Hitomi, breathing peacefully in her self induced slumber. She'd be out for a long time.

"Hn..." Daji growled, spreading his front paws forward as he laid on his stomach, adjusting his hind legs and sweeping his tail in front of him. He couldn't find anything wrong with that course of action other than having to stay in the half demolished compound. "Guess so." He agreed gruffly, licking his paws and moving to his side, slowly licking all of the blood away. It wouldn't all be cleaned away, he'd need to find a river or spot of water for that, but this would do just fine.

Usagi sighed, settling down on the ground setting Hitomi's head on her lap. "You're not going to poof away?" She asked a moment later, turning to Daji with a confused expression.

"You and that pervert owe me." Daji stated.

"Of course." Usagi rolled her eyes lightly. "I think there's a spot nearby where we can fish-"

"I hope you're joking." Daji gave a her a stern look. "You know I hate fish."

"There's hares too."

"I want meat!"

"That is meat!"

Tsugi scratched the back of his head, having watched the two almost argue. "Ease down fur ball, you're going to get your steaks."

"You had better shut your mouth, Tsugi." Daji glared him.

"Only a few Inuzuka escaped, we'll find them soon." Tsugi informed, ignoring Daji's venomous glare as he sat himself down. "It all just seems short of the spit to me somehow. Hitomi running away, the Inuzuka catching her straight away..." He shook his head. It was ridiculous to think that this was all somehow planned out-it was a possibility. If that were the case what was the motive? If anyone even tried to slight his kin he'd hunt them down and eliminate them. It was a rather disturbing thought.

Usagi titled her head. "You're implying someone set this entire thing up?" She inquired.

Tsugi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "The hierarchy is in chaos right now, the balance of power has shifted. Now, would be the time to execute any plan."

"I see..." Usagi murmured rubbing her chin. "Patience is keen in this situation. But, who could?"

"Well..." Tsugi scratched the back of his head. "We're due to find out, one of those mutts will talk."

* * *

"Madara, wait!" Hashirama exclaimed, blocking the Uchiha's gunbai from slamming across his face. He was offered to reprieve to even speak as Madara launche a frenzied assault forcing Hashirama back steadily. Night had fallen-the burning masses of branches and earth around them lit up the night sky with their ferocity. Madara spun, avoiding Hashirama's swipe, turned and sprung forward scything his sickle down, Hashirama flared his chakra two branches shooting towards Madara.

His sickle sliced through the earthen projectiles without any trouble. His eyes widened, and he arced his gunbai forward, slamming it against Hashirama's cleaver. In the second of their stalemate both lashed out with a quick punch, smashing it against the other's chin, sending each other spiraling back. Hashirama strained, turning on an axis and flinging his legs out landing swiftly, eyes darting forward. Madara grunted, tucking his knees in, flipping back and throwing them down landing swiftly, sliding a few feet back.

Madara braced himself to strike, wiping his chin with his gloved hand. "Heh." He chuckled smirking slightly. "Warm up is over."

Forming the snake seal, Hashirama narrowed his eyes flaring his chakra. _Mokuton! __Chika no ne no jutsu! _He surged more chakra forward, forcing it downward towards his feet and into the ground.

Madara was instantly on the move, launching himself up into the air. He moved just in time as an overwhelming multitude of branches and trees spiraled up in all directions. Three looped towards him at super speeds, he grunted. Lashing out with his sickle, cleaving through the first branch, weaving around the second using it as a launch pad. He flared his chakra, expelling a large fireball at the third branch, bracing against the explosion as he sped through it. He gritted his teeth as three branches snapped around his wrists and left ankle, yanking him down.

The air shifted for a moment. Hashirama felt the dense surge of the Uchiha's chakra. Madara gritted his teeth, forcing one wrist back and his eyes snapped open, his three tomoes blending into a three pronged circle interconnected by one bold black circle. Hashirama dashed back, the ground exploding in a cloud of dirt and dust as a blue ethereal blade tore through it and his bindings, freeing him from his bindings.

Madara landed on the ground with a calm poise, a blue aura shrouding him completely, condensing into a roughly massive humanoid figure. Its appearance was punctuated by two faces and two horns protruding from the top of its head. The faces were back to back, one side had jagged teeth a much more demonic appearance one would say. While the side had one large tooth jagging upwards sliding over the top one, the figure had four arms each holding an ethereal blade. Lastly a pair of glowing almost white eyes punctuated its appearance.

_Susano'o! _Hashirama narrowed his eyes. "Madara!"

"Shut up, Hashirama!" Madara charged forwards, his Susano'o swiping with a lumbering swing.

* * *

Tobirama and Izuna pushed against each other, eyes locked and teeth grit as they fought for superiority. A fine curling smoke evidently surrounded them as a result of their high power water and fire jutsus, they dashed back from the other breaking the stalemate. Izuna turned towards the chakra he felt slam into the back of his mind. _Brother is using that technique already? _Izuna asked mentally.

He turned his head back, Tobirama's chakra flaring alerting him. _Suiton:_ _Mizu no tora bakudan_! Tobirama narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he surged his chakra, kneading it with precision as the air became soaked around him. A tendril of water spiraled rapidly, coiling towards Izuna. Slowly the tendril took shape condensing into a massive tiger. With a mighty roar the tiget sped forward canines bared as its mouth gaped. This jutsu required precise control and complete focus, water was the second hardest element to master aside from wind which was the first. To boot, this was a large scale water jutsu, unique only to him.

Izuna flashed through three hand seals, kneading his chakra to scorching temperature, and inhaled deeply. _Katon: Kyodaina hinotama! _Izuna shouted mentally, expelling a large orb of fire from his mouth aiming it forward, the orb of vicious flames raced forward shooting across the ground and collided with the beast of water, rocking the ground with an explosion while spreading a cloud of steam and smoke around them temporarily secluding the battlefield. Izuna smirked, dashing forward and stabbed upward, feeling the resistance on the other end.

Tobirama pressed back, lashing out with vicious stabs, retracting his arms with super speed. Izuna swayed his head from left to right narrowly dodging the precise jabs, ducking under a quick slash, jumping back he launched one of his swords forward hoping to skewer Tobirama. However, the white haired Senju was fast easily deflecting the sword aside where it sunk into the ground for several inches. They raced towards each other swinging at the same time, their swords crashing together in a shower of sparks and agonizing grinding, finally they broke the stalemate, but Izuna went on the attack. Izuna pressed his attack slashing and jabbing with great speed and fluidity, his attacks blending into the other with flawlessness.

Tobirama dodged and parried the barrage of strikes, deflecting any that came to close to his person. He had been at it for a good three hours now, the sun had long since set and he executed a few high level ninjutsus. None of them really created an opening and their fierce battle continued, each time forcing them into stalemate which was broken before it could turn into one. Tobirama was fast dodging and countering or parrying and countering, flowing from offense to defense and back again with ease. Izuna swayed passed his precise and speedy attacks using his fluidity and Sharingan to skew attacks just by a few inches or evade them entirely.

Silently, they clashed again meeting in the center of the self-made steam cloud. Izuna pushing forward, forcing Tobirama to slide back, but Tobirama was quick to attack sending a kunai towards Izuna. Izuna jumped back and away, swaying his head to the side narrowly avoiding the kunai as it shot passed his cheek tearing into the ground dozens of feet away, Tobirama jumped back and away distancing himself from the Uchiha.

Izuna's hands flashed through a couple of hand seals. He kneaded his chakra, expelling a stream of fire towards Tobirama. _Katon: Hi no nagare no rūpu!_

Tobirama formed two hand seals, clasping his hands together. _Suiton: Taigāmisairu!_

* * *

Haji dashed back and away from Shin, escaping a coiling tendril of earth, the spot he previously stood exploding with violent force. He forced himself to a stop, sprinting forwards closing their gap within a few seconds. He lashed forward with his arm, his blade curving in a tight semi-circle. _Executing a seal for ninjutsu, no matter how short the time leaves you open. _He pressed his hand to the back of his hilt, and surged forward.

Shin weaved passed the strike on instinct, dragging his foot to the side, planting it, and sprung forward with his own stab. Haji twisted, parrying the swift stroke with ease, and lashed out from the side aiming for his ribs and small gaps in his armor. Shin jumped back and away from Haji, who pursued him in an instant, and he lashed out with a spinning kick. Haji growled softly, ducking under the quick strike that nearly took him by surprise, and pressed forward with another stab, only for Shin to parry the attack at the last second, and dash away from him.

The two shinobi were about to dash towards each other, but their attention was diverted as both were surrounded by shinobi bearing the Shimura clan symbol on their armor. Immediately Haji glared, flicking his eyes back and forth. "Ajo..." He exhaled briskly. "Constantly interfering, first with the Domou and now us..." He turned his gaze back to Shin who was busy observing the seven men circling him spread a few inches apart. "Looks like we've got other things to attend to..."

"So it seems." Shin agreed, both coming to a silent agreement to take out the Shimura shinobi before they continued their fight. And, they were both respectively swarmed, swords stabbing forward aiming for their vital organs especially the neck. Haji was swift and concise with his attacks, using speed and precision to skew attacks off by a few inches and land a counter. One Shimura was floored by his attack, and he shot towards two more. Meanwhile Shin weaved and swayed passed attacks, taking a more conservative approach than Haji. Shin spun passed a stab, swinging his arm back, the warm spray of blood coating him as it splattered on the ground.

"Damn it. That means Ajo is..." Shin clenched his teeth, parrying another strike, jumping back and gazing to the side.

* * *

Syrus dodged the assault swaying and bobbing his heads passed Mikito's furious and ferocious paced swings, staying mindful of her steel saya which was in actuality a second sword in her deadly hands. He lashed out with his barrage, deflecting and smacking her attacks aside while pressing forward and unleashing a counter, to which she'd evade at the last second.

From experience she knew Syrus utilized his legs with long and arcing kicks spinning rapidly at a moment's notice adding substantial speed and power behind his attack. Like she thought he lashed out with those powerful legs pressing her back and forcing her on the defensive, and while his attack was vicious and pressed to jump and dodge she was slowly moving in a circle around him using quick and fluid footwork to parry and sidestep the kicks that came too close, and duck under any spinning kicks.

They dashed towards the other, lashing out with a swift punch at the same time. Their heads snapped back from the impact, blood rushing into their mouth as they shot back from each other, feet digging into the ground. They jumped towards each other, spinning rapidly and trading a furious exchange of kicks in the span of a few seconds, cracking their shins off of each other as they surged to the next strike. Both took the opening, and struck with their fist hoping to take advantage of the small gap, both snapped their heads to opposite sides as their respective fists soared passed each other. "Raahh!" Syrus shouted, throwing his head forward just as Mikito did, their foreheads colliding, the impact jarring them both and sending them back.

"Warm up is over!" Syrus announced, flaring his chakra and letting it surge through him about to form a hand seal.

"You fool!" A snarl caught his attention, he didn't bother turning it'd only leave a fraction of a second to strike. Instead he pivoted to the side, sliding his back foot as he went, evading the blade that would have tore through his neck. He swiveled, turning to face his attacker with a ghastly glare, a growl vibrating the back of his throat as he spotted Ajo grinning wickedly at him and Mikito.

"I knew I shouldn't have spared you..." Mikito frowned. "You will not be getting a second chance, Ajo. You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"You've always been a bleeding heart." Syrus quipped.

"You-" Mikito started, glaring at Syrus but Ajo happily cut her off.

"My night just keeps getting better and better!" He chuckled, grasping his sword with both hands. "I get the witch and the wolf all in the same go!" He grinned, malice and excitement permeating from him. "And the famous Uchiha and Senju brothers, imagine the fame I and the Shimura clan will have when word reaches I killed the four of you!"

"You're as good as dead." Syrus leered at him, eyes narrowing with anger. "I'm not as soft as Mikito is! This is one scenario you will not weasel your way out of Ajo!" Syrus slowly clenched the hilt of the massive sword on his back, having resorted to a smaller and more robust sword to keep up with Mikito's speed and titan strength. He could have used it, but it'd only slow him down. However, now would be a perfect time to use it. "You should have left well enough alone."

"I guess." Ajo beamed forward, slamming his sword against Syrus's gritting his teeth as she struggled to power through, Mikito charged in from the side lashing out with her saya, but Syrus dodged the attack lunging backwards. Ajo turned his attention to Mikito, going for her neck, but she blocked it with her saya, turned and struck out with her foot.

Syrus charged into the middle of them, swinging his leg out as he lashed out with a two handed swing. Mikito swayed her head back, hand planting several times in rapid succession distancing herself. Ajo chose a more aggressive approach and swung from the side, growling as the blow jarred his bones nearly cracking his sword.

Mikito sped forward, clenching her fist and snapped it forward. Syrus was still recovering and Ajo was reeling slightly from the powerful strike, now she'd attack! She hissed as Syrus snapped his head to the side at the last second, her fist smashed into the ground where he previously stood, sending a ripple of unbearable force coursing through it throwing up a cloud of dust as the ground collapsed inward. Syrus turned his gaze onto Mikito eyes flaring with anger. That blow would have hurt him, not severely, but still hurt nonetheless.

"You witch..." Ajo snarled, going in with a stab hoping to catch her off guard, but Syrus intercepted him swinging the massive blade from the side. Ajo growled blocking it swiftly, pushing forward for a moment tucking his legs in, and let the impact carry him to the side. He landed on the ground, sliding back for a few feet away from the duo, facing off against them. _Looks like I've got to resort to ninjutsu, oh well... _Ajo smirked flashing through a series of hand seals. _Futon: Kaze no dangan! _He kneaded his chakra, expelling a high powered gust of air from his mouth, surging his chakra through it as the attack gained ground on his two opponents.

Syrus formed a hand seal, narrowing his eyes. _Tochiton: Dobei! _He let his chakra surge without restraint, molding it into the ground at his feet and propelling it forward as it condensed into a solid wall. It wasn't dramatically huge or covered a wide area, but it was fortified with his powerful chakra and clumps of dirt and stone.

Mikito wasted little time slamming her hands together in the snake seal, inhaling deeply. _Katon:_ _Kasai no shōgekiha! _Mikito exhaled, hair waving back as the back blast of the fire swept around her before it shot forward condensing into a sphere.

The three jutsus clashed simultaneously destroying, empowering, and cancelling the other out all in the span of a few seconds. The explosions that followed rocked the landscape around them forcing the trio to dig their feet into the ground so they weren't launched away, narrowly avoiding large chunks of solid earth ablaze with flames, watching the projectiles tear into the ground leaving several meter gashes. Ajo smirked, jumping back and scanning the area around him. _Time to pull back for the time being..._

* * *

Hashirama was focused on tackling Madara now encased by the massive energy-bound guardian known as Susano'o, he further surprised the leader of the Senju when a set of legs were formed in an instant. The structure easily towered at least thirty feet above him. He let his chakra surge with no restraints as he unleashed another wood jutsu at his opponent hoping to entangle it.

Madara wasn't just idle however, slashing and spearing through any and all branches and trees that spiraled towards him. He continued his attack, forcing Hashirama back, making him adjust. He'd have to keep the tempo in his hands, he couldn't let Hashirama gain that small edge. The ground around them had been reduced to gashes and small craters, the debris of his giant scale wood jutsus littering the ground in chunks.

Both were ready to go on the attack again, but dozens of shinobi surrounded them and attacked a second later. They immediately knew it was the Shimura spotting their symbol on their armor like a sore thumb. Letting his Susano'o deteriorate Madara dashed and weaved around the frenzied assault arcing his sickle forward and decapitating at least three men in the span of six seconds, two more followed in the span of a second. He found himself hard pressed to attack and dodge using his gunbai to blast winds towards them.

Hashirama was more conservative in his attacks, dodging and parrying their vicious stabs and swipes lashing out with quick punches that floored them. However, they were on their feet pressing their attack, Hashirama jumped back and away with unmatched agility, focusing on the branches still in one piece and sent them forward to subdue them.

The attacks were batted aside and intercepted as the branches were cut and he was faced with at least twenty blades rearing for his head. Swallowing thickly, he went on the attack deflecting the attacks and countering an instant later flooring several Shimura shinobi with what seemed practical ease. It didn't sway the survivors in the last who continued attacking. Hashirama didn't enjoy killing, but in this case he'd have no choice. _It'd be best to pull back for the time being... _He thought as he cut through a Shimura's defenses cleaving through his chest, his attack finished he lunged away from his attackers.

Madara sensed his target gaining space away from him. He couldn't have that. He jumped forward to intercept his enemy, but three more Shimura dashed in one managing to cut him on the forearm. Angered by the distractions he spun, his sickle following his trajectory and promptly all three attackers were beheaded their blood spraying in wild spills. "Damn it!" Madara growled, facing off against several more. "Shimura are always persistent just like those Sarutobi..." Hashirama was now dozens of feet away from fighting off the assault while moving towards Tobirama.

In his lapse one Shimura sped forward, stabbing from the side. Madara braced for it, gunbai already in motion. However, Izuna appeared in front of him stabbing the Shimura from the side of his neck dislodging his windpipe in a grizzly fashion, and launched him away leaving to crash and roll on the ground. "So, it's just not me!" Izuna said, standing a few inches to his side. "There's got to be seventy or more even though I've cut down at least twenty-they just keep on coming!"

"What about Mikito?" Madara questioned tersely.

"They've got her surrounded and Syrus." Izuna answered succinctly.

"We are not retreating." Madara snarled, clenching his sickle and gunbai tighter.

"That may be a good idea, brother." Izuna furrowed his brows, scanning the area around them swarming with at least thirty shinobi, all circling the brother duo like a shark smelling blood. Of course, he wasn't going to comment on Madara using the Susano'o or Madara rubbing his eyes every few seconds. The battle was interrupted, he executed several high level ninjutsus, to Izuna this was a good time to pull back and regroup. "Think about it..."

"Fine..." Madara growled, heaving a deep breath. "Fine. I guess you're right." It'd be a waste of his chakra and time to combat these numerous Shimura shinobi even if they did defeat them which they would that'd leave them winded, as well as the Senju and Subatsu brothers. "Damn those Shimura always meddling in something that has nothing to do with them." He turned to Izuna who simply nodded, and with no ceremony or shouting Madara unleashed a cloud of scorching ash that quickly dispersed around them.

"I'll pull our men back and inform Mikito." Izuna told Madara as he sped away.

"That woman is going to have a lot explain..."

Ajo grinned with malice as he glared at Syrus, Haji, and Mikito. It was too delightful seeing them so angry like the little brats that they were. "It was fun if I do say so myself." He surged chakra into his legs. "But, I must be going!" Before he could turn Syrus slammed his fist across his face, feeling his bones buckle from the impact.

"Shimura pig!" Syrus snapped, going in for another attack. "I told you there is no way you're leaving alive!" Syrus exclaimed his point, arcing his massive blade towards him, only for it to be batted aside by Mikito. She dashed into his guard, swinging upward, but Haji intercepted her path clashing his blade against her's sending them both back.

"Forgetting about someone!" Mikito yelled, eyes darting as she spotted Izuna sprinting right towards her, and likewise Tobirama was sprinting towards Syrus and Haji. The air got completely still as they glared at one another, facing off.

"Tobirama?" Syrus questioned. "What are you doing?"

"We're pulling back." The white haired man said stoically.

Syrus clenched his teeth. "Like hell I am!"

"We can fight them another day." Haji said locking eyes with Syrus. "If we stay and keep fighting the chances aren't in our favor."

Syrus's nostrils flared, anger fuming from his figure as he looked at Haji then Tobirama. It was clear they weren't budging on the matter. "Alright..." He said with a soft growl. "We'll pull back, kill any Shimura that get in your way!" And without another word the three powerful shinobi retreated, fighting their way through hordes of Shimura as they went.

"I take it we're pulling out too?" Mikito looked to Izuna.

"Yes." Izuna nodded.

"I see, there's a small patch of woods nearby where we can set up camp." Mikito nodded her head a few times, mulling it over. "Lead the way, Izuna."

* * *

Yuko was aware of Souji's blunt and straight to the point nature. She was also aware of his short fuse when it came to certain things. So, when she heard a door slam shut and Souji march passed her and Ahiko she wasn't surprised. She kept quiet as they entered the office. Souji was buried to his neck in paperwork and it was no secret that he hated paperwork.

"What happened now?" Ahiko asked as she took a seat gesturing for Yuko to do the same.

Souji bit back a sigh, scowling as the memory surfaced. "The damned elders..." He groaned. "They're talking about me marrying someone in the Uchiha clan to further strengthen our alliance."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Ahiko gave a small shrug.

Souji didn't hold back his sigh this time. Of course it didn't sound bad to Ahiko she wanted nephews and nieces, and it didn't sound all the bad to him either. However, there were major points where he'd have to decline. The first and foremost being the constant war he had no idea how long he'd be alive when and if he'd be killed in battle. The second was the workload, Mikito did _a lot _to ensure that their clan prospered and were well off compared to other clans; he was contacting lords and damiyos in nearby villages as well as going out to meet them to discuss if they needed them for protection or to ward off nearby clans. Third and definitely not least the fucking paperwork! He had at least four stacks, and three more off to the side. "I don't have time for women or marriage, I have all this paperwork to finish which is going to take me a few hours. I have to meet the damiyo of the rice village soon after..." He shook his head. "And, it's my decision to marry who I want, not theirs."

"I may know someone..." Yuko spoke up, looking away from Souji as he shot a glare towards her. "She's really kind and upbeat."

"If you don't have anything helpful to say..." Souji sighed in agitation. "Then keep it to yourself."

"What's her name?" Ahiko asked excitedly, waving off Souji's glare.

"I believe it's Reiko." Yuko answered sounding a bit unsure altogether. She could never forget the only person to be kind to her within the Uchiha compound, Izuna aside who seemed to enjoy flustering and teasing her more.

"I am not getting married." Souji said firmly, folding his arms over his chest. "The clan. I have too much work to do, and Mikito could send word for me at any second to assist her in battle. Now isn't the time for this inane conversation."

"The elders said you have to." Ahiko frowned at him. Sometimes he was beyond stubborn. "So, you have to. And, this saves the trouble of having to look for a suitable suitor."

"Well, then they'll have to change their minds." Souji retorted, not budging on the matter. "Anyways, I know you didn't come here to talk about my love life which I don't have or want to have."

"Right!" Ahiko nodded. "I was wondering if it would be okay for Yuko-chan to leave the compound and do a little... Soul searching." She admitted the last part sounded rather lame, but it did explain what Yuko wanted. Clarity and no doubt.

Souji was silent for a moment. "Her training?"

"The first stage is just about done, she adjusted rather quickly." Ahiko replied.

_Why do I feel invisible? _Yuko thought deciding to keep the comment to herself.

"She survived being in the Water Country for a few months. And, as you said she has been coming along quickly. Most impressive." He leveled a hard gaze with Yuko, turning his focus onto his baby sister. "She survived there she can survive anywhere..." He shuffled through some papers, sliding one across the table. "When you do get the time to do this soul searching by all means do it. But, this mission takes priority." The two girls nodded quickly, and he leaned back pleased. "You'll be heading to the Sand Country. The damiyo has requested our services in taking care of a band of shinobi that set up their camp a few miles from the main city, they're believed to hail from the Sarutobi clan. They're cutting off a major trade route that is crucial to all citizens of the Sand Village. It shouldn't take you longer than two months to complete this."

Ahiko nodded quickly, turning to Yuko. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Great!" Ahiko turned back to Souji. "We'll get it done in no time, faster than two months!"

Souji nodded a smile crossing his face. They would certainly be done faster than two months, he wanted to go with, but he had his own duties here to take of. "I know." He was confident. "I won't delay you any further. It'd be a good idea to get some rest, you'll be leaving in the morning."

"Okay!" Yuko and Ahiko chorused at the same time, staring at each other for a moment, and smiled.

* * *

Just one thing I'd like to say! The jutsus are the actual translation not the romanji!


	25. The Calm Before The Storm

"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

Souji sighed tiredly as he tossed another paper into the trash bin next to him. Rikudo how he hated paperwork! He felt like he had been doing it for hours, even including his meeting with a nearby damiyo-which didn't go too well. It seemed the damiyo had a strong hatred for the shinobi as a whole, but at that moment it was directed at him and the Domou. He could care less about personal feelings in the matter, as long as he got a yes or no. He got a resounding no. "And, that's garbage," he mused tossing away another document, all of them just started to look the same after a while. Approve this, don't approve this, it was so redundant.

Yuko and Ahiko meeting him after his very brief meeting with the Council of Elders was a surprise, a much welcomed distraction. He made no objection when they both entered his room, normally he'd say come back later or to come in and wait while he completed his next task. This time was a bit different though. He had no desire to go through paperwork after the heated argument he got into with a particular elder than went by the name of Serizawa-he was an old and withered man with barely open eyes and thinning white hair, his body while skinny was powerful. Serizawa was more of a traditionalist being on the council before his father was even born.

Serizawa wanted him to marry an Uchiha woman to find a suitor. If Souji wasn't going to find one himself than _he _was going to take it upon himself with the rest of the council to find him a wife. This was inane and flat out ridiculous in his mind, he wasn't going to let a group of elders decide what was best for him. Naturally his answer didn't sit well with Serizawa and the meeting was abruptly brought to an end. Marriage was one of if not the only thing that could build the roots of a powerful alliance between two clans-and a clan like the Uchiha and his the Domou marriage was the only way. But, this brought on even more problems when Serizawa suggested that he takes Yuko as his wife.

Seeing Yuko sitting before him with the bright chocolate and innocent eyes just made his resolve firmer on his decision. There was no way in seven hells he was going to marry Yuko... That would not bode well, and he knew for a fact it wouldn't. He wouldn't hate her, he'd love her and take care of her, she'd never want for anything and all her needs would be met, but his instincts screamed no. If a shinobi followed one thing it was always their instincts, it is what kept them alive in the middle of a battlefield. He lifted his head up with his hand, staring at the door for a moment. "Come on, sister." He said softly, tone still blunt as always.

Ahiko stepped into the room slowly still sporting her purple haori from before and took a seat on the chair just a few inches from the massive desk. She looked at the paperwork almost grimacing-how long had he been sorting through all of that? Mikito was skilled in that are of multitasking so paperwork was simple for her, but Souji was not suited for such things, he would rather be on the battlefield than sorting through this mess of text. There was a long moment of silence between them, Ahiko watching Souji file through a few papers before tossing them into the garbage and stacking some on the pile to his left. "So, the meeting with the council didn't go too well?" Ahiko decided to break the silence.

"It was horrible." Souji sighed in anger, raking a hand through his thick hair. It gave him a migraine just thinking about it again. "I haven't got time for marriage and they're pushing for this to happen it is beyond ridiculous." He explained. "What's even more ridiculous is that Serizawa had the audacity to suggest that I take Yuko as my wife to strengthen our ties with the Uchiha..."

"Why Yuko-chan?" Ahiko looked genuinely confused.

"She wasn't the first choice... I didn't accept the other _conditions _and Serizawa ended up coming out with me taking Yuko as my wife." Souji sighed in annoyance, rubbing his forehead softly. "That is one thing I will not do, I don't care what reasons they come up with for me to do it, it is not going to happen."

Ahiko nodded. That would explain why he was so irate upon her first sight of him, Yuko recoiled slightly in shock when he stormed passed them and slammed the door. He could have shattered the entire thing if he wanted to, whether he held back because he didn't want to break it or held back because he didn't want to create another mess. But, why would Souji be taking this to heart? He took what the elders said with a grain of salt normally. Ahiko suppressed her gasp as it finally hit her. She was observant, she seen the way Izuna and Yuko spoke to each other, the way they looked at each other in silence, the way Izuna flustered her so until she was bright red. "Brother..." Ahiko looked at him understandingly.

"It would strengthen our ties with the Uchiha..." Souji muttered, shaking his head. "And, it does, let's say it does... Yuko wouldn't want it or accept it. She'd grow to resent me-the entire situation as a whole. She had no choice or say in the matter as I didn't. There's no sense in strengthening our alliance if the one Uchiha in our midst resents me with all of her heart."

Ahiko lowered her head slightly, playing with her fingers. "You are so kind, Souji."

He laughed at that. Ahiko frowned slightly, looking at him. "You know she's smitten by Izuna and yet you don't wish to force her into a marriage she has no desire to have..." A part of her was saddened. She wouldn't mind having Yuko as a sister in law, but Souji was right. She'd only come to resent him and the entire thing as a whole in the end, she never loved him, and equally he never loved her. Though he could learn how to, Yuko however was focused only on Izuna in that aspect.

"It's the logical thing to do..." Souji looked embarrassed from her evaluation. "If it comes down to it... I will wed an Uchiha woman, but it won't be Yuko. _Never."_

Ahiko gave a small smile. "You can sleep at the cottage if you want, Yuko-chan is out cold. You need to get out of here in any case, paperwork has never been your cup of tea."

Souji smiled and with super speed smacked aside a stack of papers that was garbage in his opinion. "It sure isn't my cup of tea."

* * *

Damn Shimura. Fucking Ajo sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!

Mikito sat stiffly, watching the glowing embers of the fire before her, her senses stretched around her as she constantly monitored the area for any intruders. It was a bit on the paranoid side but she could never be too sure, though she had several sensory shinobi with her; Madara, Shin, Izuna, and a few others she felt better sweeping the perimeter herself. _So... That is the famous Hashirama Senju... _She sighed softly, closing her eyes for a moment. T_he rumors have sustenance after all, he really is something else... His chakra..._

Madara had retreated into a nearby tent his reasoning being he was devising a new strategy. Mikito knew that was a lie, she noticed the streaks of blood running from his eye sockets, his incessant wiping of said eye sockets. She felt a prick of concern, it wasn't every day somebody just started bleeding from their eye sockets. But she knew better than to fuss over him, Madara was an arrogant ass if she was keeping it blunt and in no way would he accept her help. It'd be a blow to his pride.

She pushed the concern down focusing back on her previous thoughts. Ajo... She really, really detested him he was a cunning little snake, that somehow constantly found a way to get directly in her way and evidently Madara's... Syrus's too now by extension and she could imagine the list of profanities that were spewing from his mouth at Ajo even daring to interfere in their fight. Ajo in specific had been steadily treading on her territory with his band of idiots, the hierarchy was always shaky and fragile. Now it was nonexistent and it was starting to show with Ajo's brazen advances towards conflict.

The embers burned more intensely, as if they were feeding off her ire towards the older man. She was almost enjoying herself during that fight-it had been a few months since she and Syrus clashed. It was destiny for it to happen again. However, now there was a third wheel in this barring the Senju clan and that was Ajo Shimura. She glanced to the side, spotting Izuna walking towards her with a passive expression on his face, almost harmonious as if he hadn't been in vicious battle with _the _Tobirama Senju. She flicked her gaze to members of her unit and the Uchiha as well resting lightly, even Shin was starting to doze off arms folded over his chest as he kept his back pressed against a rather large rock. "How is he?" Mikito asked before she could stop herself, curiosity getting the better of her.

Izuna hummed softly. "He's okay now." He replied, sitting himself down a few inches from her post. He gazed into the bright flames, their silhouettes dancing in his onyx black irises. Of course, he was only stating the good news not the fact blood was running from Madara's eye sockets for a good ten minutes, the strain his eyes endured was significant and he was ready to lecture him. But Izuna didn't lecture Madara instead he tended to his wounds while Madara of course had a rather sour expression on his face that Izuna was taking care of him. Unconsciously he traced a hand over his left eye, clenching it softly. He'd need to be careful about using _that _variation. "Of course he's upset that _I'm _taking care of _him. _Older siblings..." He chuckled softly, and realized his mistake a second too late. "Oh... You're the oldest."

"I am." Mikito nodded, laughing softly unable to help herself. Izuna could just be so... So silly. "I am relieved to know he's alright."

Izuna looked at her for a long moment, a smile tugging on his lips. "Really, you are?"

Mikito nodded humming softly to herself. Madara was arrogant, a pig headed jerk at times with a god complex. BUT! She did admit he had a right to be so arrogant, his feats spoke for themselves. He was intelligent-a tactical genius. His plans although a bit risky in her opinion were ingenious and well thought out, she couldn't nitpick at small nuances o anything of the sort. Not to mention he was _so strong _his chakra practically bathed her in its potency whenever she was near him. Though she wouldn't say this to Madara personally it'd only stroke his ego and she was not going to do that. "He's an arrogant ass... But, he is very strong and his tactics are... Amazing, I know him and I don't see eye to eye most of the time, he can be a bit abrasive... But, I know he has the best interest of you and the Uchiha clan in mind." Mikito smiled softly, that was one thing she'd never overlook. His devotion and love for the Uchiha, his kin.

"Heh..." Izuna laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You're surprisingly blunt. I know it may be hard to believe, but he is thankful for your bluntness..." He held up a hand politely silencing her. "There are _very _few people out there shinobi and non-shinobi that would stand up to him the way you do while being very blunt about it. If my brother loves anything-that would be a challenge."

"I've always been honest..." Mikito shrugged looking at her feet for a moment, pondering on something before turning back to Izuna. She was a bit confused at the last part of his statement. "What do you mean he loves a challenge?" Mikito asked, scowling as Izuna rose up from his seat moving back towards a tent. She huffed softly, no wonder Madara would get so annoyed with him at times, Izuna loved playing his games! Well, she wasn't going to play along with it, she wasn't Madara and would no easily give into her annoyance. "Izuna!"

"He loves a challenge." Izuna replied with a light shrug. "You are perhaps his biggest challenge."

"I..." Mikito blinked, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "I don't understand." A challenge meant there was an obstacle or a fight... And she butted heads with Madara a bit too much for her taste.

"You are a woman. A powerful woman no less, who doesn't put up with his arrogance." Izuna looked back at her, a very trace smile crossing his lips. "There is a first time for everything as the saying goes." He waved his hand. "I've been meaning to ask you... What is that red headband, and those other four on your arms?"

Mikito looked solemn suddenly any traces of mirth gone. "It's a Domou tradition..." She started, speaking softly. "When a comrade dies in battle alongside of you, someone very close to you, you soak a white cloth in their blood and wear it into battle in remembrance."

"Do you mind me asking... Who were they?"

"This one," Mikito pointed to her headband, "is in memory of a brave ally of mine. He died on the last mission I was on before I became leader of my clan, had that not happened he'd be the leader of the Domou and not me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I am too..." And these two on this arm..." She paused, emotions starting to brew inside of her. "They are in memory of my father and mother-Heisuke and Karei, both of them great warriors... And these..." She pointed to the two bands on her right arm, staying silent for a moment. "Are in memory of my... Two siblings-Koto and Akemi- they were extremely brave and extraordinary despite being so young.. Their blood flows through my veins so I colored these with my own to honor them..."

"Oh..." Izuna looked thoughtful-he never knew much of the Domou clan aside from their monstrous strength and they were warriors. "You won't need to add anymore." He'd have to ask her about the Domou clan in general when they had more time. He didn't miss the storm of emotions crossing over her face and eyes.

"Thank you... Izuna." Mikito whispered.

"Don't mention it!" He gave an easy smile, patting her shoulder. "We're comrades-we help each other out, right?"

"Right."

Izuna nodded, rising to his feet. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Of course."

Mikito watched him always and then sighed turning swiftly and walking back to the fire taking a seat in front of it. Staring into fire always helped clear her mind, there was just something enchanting about it. Izuna's statements kept playing over and over in her mind, almost in rhythm with the way the flames danced casting a glow around her, and for once the flames didn't soothe her mind. Izuna's cryptic comments, and repressed memories of her childhood scorched her like the flames scorched the wood. "I'll write Souji, then call it a night myself..." She mused. Only sleep would cure this.

* * *

_Early the next morning._

Yuko stifled a yawn, her eyes hazy. She guessed it had to be around five A.M. The sun had yet to rise and she really wanted another couple of hours of sleep. Souji wasn't kidding when he said morning start early around here. She moved her neck to the side, almost surprised at how light she felt without the weighted clothing-Ahiko told her it didn't matter today. Yuko took her up on that.

She walked at a slow pace slowly waking herself up. The scent of dew and the early morning mist coiling up from the ground a reflection on how she felt at the moment. She wasn't sure how much time passed since she began her training, the days blended in together and she lost track after the first few days. Ahiko was surprisingly strict with the training, several things she took her time to explain and took even more time to correct and demonstrate. A part of he felt self conscious, how could she not feel that way? But, she also appreciated Ahiko's strictness on certain things, and her careful attention to detail.

She was here for a while, she realized as she easily navigated through the twisting paths surrounded by moss and undergrowth, branches protruding from every direction. Her first time here it felt like she was walking around in circles, in fact for a moment she could have sworn she was walking in circles, everything appeared to be the same from the lush growth around her to the numerous paths branching off into more paths. Now though she knew her way around easily traversing the paths and stepped across a long bridge suspended above a rushing stream. That had been an experience when she first began training.

Yuko was comfortable. It was still early, and she didn't wear the weighted clothing. That was a big relief! She wore her white kimono tied together with a thick blue sash, over which she wore a high collar black shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the middle back region. Black trousers, and a black sandals with bandages wrapped around her shins. Her sword was sheathed securely resting on her back. She came into a clearing, spotting Ahiko with a spear in one hand, a bow resting on her back next to a collection of arrows. Souji was a few inches from her going over last minute details, both looked at her as she came into view. "Yuko-chan!" Ahiko waved her over.

Ahiko was wearing different attire. Consisting of a high collared black top, brown hakama, a white obi, white tabi, and white zori. It looked odd on her, but that could also because Yuko seen her wearing the purple or blue haori every day. "You're early!"

"I know." Yuko murmured tiredly. She was always at least a half hour early. A curse in this situation.

Souji nodded a pleased expression on his face. "That will speed things along then. I won't have to repeat myself either." He looked at Ahiko then Yuko, unrolling a scroll and handing it to the former. "As you already know the Sand country is nothing but a arid desert sprawling valleys. Because of this they can't grow their own food and things of that nature, so they trade without outside villages and neighboring countries."

"The problem is the Sarutobi clan has stationed several units along these major trade routes. There are many supplies and merchandise that are not making it to the main city where it is distributed." He nodded once, looking her over for a moment as she silently listened to him. She was very well mannered. "The trade routes taken are major ones-not only does the goods come and go from the Sand country, but goods also coming into the Fire country and as far as the Water country traverse these trade routes."

Yuko looked a bit confused. "So, we just go and stop the Sarutobi from disrupting the merchants?"

"Not exactly." Ahiko said.

"You are to do that. Your primary goal is to eliminate the Sarutobi on these trade routes and interrogate one of them... There will be a camp nearby where they gather. You are to find the camp and eliminate everyone. If there is any valuable intel you are to take it. The damiyo is going to pay us well for this task."

"I understand." Yuko nodded. She was a bit excited to test her new skills.

Souji turned to Ahiko. "You know the quickest way there, so you'll lead the way."

"Got it!" Ahiko gave a mock salute.

Yuko giggled quietly at the gesture.

* * *

She hated blood. The stench was so heavy and lingering. It splattered everywhere. It was impossible to wash out completely. She may have been pampered as a noble, but she couldn't be alone with her dislike of blood.

Hitomi woke with a start, throwing her head up and looking from left to right. This didn't look like the compound, in fact it looked more like her room back at the damiyo's estate... It was her room she realized, and with hast looked at her clothes, noticing that they were changed from the dirty and dingy yukata she was wearing before. "I'm dreaming..." She muttered to herself shaking her head, "correction it has to be a nightmare." She concluded. Being at that compound was worse than this, but she _did not _want to be around the damiyo.

The last thing she remembered was being chased before someone slid in front of her and took out three people in an instant. It was gruesome and vaguely reminded her of how Haji fought, though his movements were more powerful than agile. Anyways, she was surrounded with one protector. She seen Cho snarling with that twisted grin on his face, and then there was a loud clang. There was so much blood.

It sprayed everywhere. She fainted upon seeing that grizzly sight. She had seen enough gore and blood when Haji was protecting her, admittedly from her own childish mistakes. Still, she had enough of seeing blood being splattered. She turned her head to the side, yelping loudly as she spotted Usagi sitting cross legged just a few feet away from her with a calm expression. Hitomi was a bit taken by him calm she looked, despite what happened prior.

"Don't worry you're back in your room." Usagi stood up, and pulled open the curtains saturating the room in sunlight. "You fainted. Given the situation it's understandable."

Hitomi was silent for several seconds, just staring at Usagi quizzically. Then her eyes widened and realization dawned. "You're Ji-san's sister?"

"Ji...?" Usagi looked confused for a moment. That sounded like a pet name, but she knew one person who called another person by such a nickname, but that was understandable. "You must mean Haji?" Hitomi nodded quickly, eyes lighting up slightly. It almost took Usagi off guard, so much emotions just showed so openly... For a regular person that was ordinary, but for a shinobi who were trained to seal off all emotions... It was like a wave of chakra continuously rolling.

Hitomi quickly sobered up, giving her surroundings a once over again. _But, me being here means... _"What did you do with the Inuzuka?"

"What Inuzuka?" Ryoku asked smugly as he opened the door to her room, Tsugi flanking him.

"Cho and his band of... Whatever." Hitomi grumbled, those events burned into her mind.

Ryoku looked at Tsugi with a eyebrow slightly raised. Tsugi just nodded slightly, Hitomi couldn't pick up on the undertone. "They're all dead, well they're all dead _now _that is."

"I see..."

Tsugi chuckled softly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Don't worry princess, there were no children slain." Hitomi's eyes flashed with relief as she looked to him for confirmation. "Inuzuka are... Strange. They don't live together in one compound, but are spread out over hundreds of miles-each 'group' differs from the other, what one considers the norm, another doesn't."

Hitomi nodded understandingly. Usagi pulled them back on course.

"The damiyo was... Ecstatic to see that you were safe and sound after all of this time." Usagi noticed anger flash across Hitomi's face... Man this girl was something else. "So much so that he's even began the preparations for the marriage." The news didn't sit well with Usagi, Hitomi ran away for a reason and the damiyo was known as a brute, a part of her just couldn't stand it. But, she pushed it aside and focused on the objective at hand.

Hitomi just felt exhausted.

"The marriage will be held in October-a day hasn't been specified as of yet." Usagi continued. "Do you have any questions?"

Hitomi shook her head, she didn't want to speak. For once she felt defeated. "Is it okay if I go to sleep... Alone?"

"Sure thing, princess." Tsugi gave an easy smile. "Is that cool, Usagi?"

"I suppose." Usagi stood up, walking towards the door. "I'll be back later, in a few hours okay?"

Hitomi nodded, smiling just a bit. She was glad Usagi had manners and was very pleasant. "That's fine, Usagi-san."

* * *

Madara sighed in relief. Few things in life could be so relieving. Peeing had to be one. He was situated deep in a patch of trees so nobody could spot him... Even after all of these years he would stop peeing if someone came behind him.

"Madara!" He hissed quietly, stiffening as he felt Mikito's pulsing chakra stop a few feet from behind him. "There you are. What are you doing over there?"

"Get. Away!" Madara yelled, growling as his stream stopped.

"I thought you'd be less rude in the morning, but I was wrong!" Mikito folded her arms over her chest. "Hold on..." She raised an eyebrow taking several steps forward. "You're peeing! No wait, you stopped peeing because I came here! I've discovered your weakness!"

"Damn it!" Madara jerked his head around, smirking as an idea came to mind. "Come here!"

"Madara! Wait!" Mikito cried, her footsteps pattering against the ground. "P-Put that away! I don't want to see your thingy!"

"I'm going to pee on you!" Madara snapped. "Serves you right for just walking out here!"

"How was I supposed to know you were peeing!?"

"That's not the point!"

* * *

"There you are!" Izuna strolled towards Madara and Mikito. Madara looked annoyed and Mikito looked extremely flustered. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Mikito spoke up, seeing something she'd thought she'd never see. And, it was Madara's! "Let's just get back to the village. And we'll start from there."

"I received word from Hikaku and Mitsuki that they have gathered something valuable." Izuna said, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "He said it'd be better to hear this in person rather than by note."

Madara nodded. "We'll need to double time our arrival then."

"We're going to rush again!?"

"Stop complaining, Izuna!"

"Mikito!" Izuna cried. "Tell him we have to take our time."

"I agree with Madara." Mikito looked back at the two of them with a blank expression, as blank as she could get it. "It's a good idea to step on it... I have a feeling this news is very important."

"What happened?" Izuna shook his head, at a loss for words. Mikito never rushed like Madara did, and the two would banter back and forth about arriving on time and such. He had grown used to ther playful arguing.

"I'll tell you later..." Madara grunted, smacking Izuna on the shoulder. "Now get moving!"

"Fine, fine." Izuna sighed scowling at the two of them. "Things are getting weird..."

"Being light with that statement." Mikito muttered. The images of Madara's... Manhood were burned into her mind. She was certain he was lost in the moment, he wouldn't just show that off would he? She tilted her head. He was very endowed and had nothing to be ashamed of, but Madara always struck her more modest and reserved in that sense. _No more thinking about his... Thingy. _Mikito chastised herself mentally.

* * *

Syrus took a deep breath. They were back in the damiyo's estate. Tobirama and Haji were currently away washing up along with the others, Hashirama sat across from him with a solemn expression on his face. Syrus was waiting to get Usagi's message, she said she would send one the moment she arrived but she hadn't, he wasn't scared or concerned figuring she got into a confrontation with Cho.

Hashirama sighed softly, his mind heavy with thoughts of the prior battle. "Has there been any news of the Shainingu clan?"

Syrus shook his head. "They have been quiet surprisingly enough, but that could make things worse."

Hashirama nodded his head in agreement. "They should be our first priority."

"After the Uchiha and Domou..." Syrus said, folding his arms. "But, you are not wrong the Shainingu are going to be a threat. We can't allow them to involve this village in their dispute."

Syrus nodded with a solemn expression. Tomoyuki and Tunoichi made their intentions all too clear. "I'll send a spy to observe their movements, if there's been any change even minute we will be informed."

"Excellent!" Hashirama was pleased.

Though it seemed like this was the calm before the storm.


	26. Dissonance

"In this world, the weak are sustenance for the strong. The strong live, the weak die."

Makoto Shishio

* * *

Souji stared with disinterest as he filed through more papers. Serizawa hadn't called another meeting with the rest of the council, so he could focus on work and not the prospect of marriage. It was still early, Ahiko and Yuko left about a half hour ago after going over their supplies and a last minute check to assure they had everything they needed. He brushed his hand against a sheet of a paper, looking at it for a moment. His eyes widened.

"Sister?" He asked no one in particular, quickly opening the letter, not surprised to see her hasty handwriting. She always had a bad habit of chicken scratch. "We've encountered Senju, Strength was greater than I anticipated, we're camped out now. Will return to village by the sun's highest peak tomorrow. I sense there is something brewing, I need you to come to the village immediately." He read it out loud, his eyes narrowing more and more until he finished. "Senju..." He hissed, rising up from his seat quickly and moving towards the door, opening it swiftly.

"Souji-sama!" He turned to the left, spotting Iji running towards him. "The letter I've-"

"Already read it." Souji replied. "I'm taking my leave. Tell Isami-san, Isamu-san, Hiro-san, and Misaki-san to be present at the gate, ready for combat within the next five minutes. We don't have a second to waste."

"Yes sir!" Iji bowed, quickly departing.

"Finally, I get to see some action." Souji took quick and purposeful steps, quickly descending the stairs. "Those damn Senju..."

* * *

They made it back to the village in just the span of a couple of hours, perhaps it was even shorter than that since Madara was taking the reigns and he had natural speed. They entered through the gates after six guards allowed them access and quickly shut it again-once again there villagers paid them little attention.

"Mikito, Izuna. Both of you come with me." Madara instructed.

"You all get some rest." Mikito said with a small nod. "Meet us back at the estate."

"Right." Izuna nodded following after him easily keeping pace as Mikito and Shin flanked his other side. Hikaku and Mitsuki stated that it was important to see the news close and in person, Madara wasn't going to argue against that nor doubt it, if it had to be seen in person that meant it was very severe. They navigated through the dirt roads, quickly coming up onto the estate where Hikaku and Mitsuki stood. Mikito observed that Mitsuki didn't look chipper like usual, and like everyone else noted with surprise that there was a third person with them. Though the third person was on his knees and his hands bound to his back.

"This is the development?" Madara asked with a narrowed eye.

"Yes, Madara-sama." Hikaku said. "We found him skirting around the boundaries of this village. He put up a fight, but we detained him."

"He had six more with him." Mitsuki continued, not missing a step. "We've tried to get him to talk, but he is rather stubborn."

Izuna leaned in towards Madara's ear. "It'd be best if we take him inside. Better not to cause a ruckus out here."

Madara nodded.

"I see, good work both of you." Mikito nodded slightly, turning her focus onto their prisoner. "Do you know what clan he hails from?"

"We're not sure... But we believe the Shainingu." Hikaku stated.

"We have more information. But, it's privy." Mitsuki said.

Madara strolled over to the prisoner. A middle aged male with thin black hair and a gruff appearance. He forcefully gripped his chin, turning his head up so he was looking into his eyes. "Talk." Madara commanded.

"Go to hell Uchiha pig!" The man spat.

"Hmph." Madara smirked slightly, released his chin from his iron grip and punched him across the jaw. The man sputtered as blood rushed from his busted lips and gums, and Madara gripped him in his iron grip again. "Talk." He commanded with a much lower tone. Mikito crouched next to Madara leveling a deathly gaze with the man.

"You heard him. Talk."

"Fuck you Uchiha and Domou swine!"

"Fool..." Mikito smashed the side of her hand against his collarbone, easily knocking him unconscious. His body hitting the ground with a quiet thud. She snatched him by the collar of his shirt and hefted him up under her arm. Madara was about to question what she was doing, but kept it to himself... He never knew she could be so abrasive and violent, it was rather enticing. "Izuna, clear out a room that the damiyo doesn't use often. Hikaku and Mitsuki, get some rest, we'll take it from here." Mikito looked to Madara to see if he had any arguments, but he nodded in agreement.

"But-" Hikaku started but Madara stopped him.

"She said get rest. Get rest."

"Yes, sir." Hikaku and Mitsuki quickly made their way to the estate followed by Izuna who set about his task. Convincing the damiyo was going to be a headache, but he was more than certain the damiyo would go along with it.

"I don't like this..." Mikito said quietly, stepping towards the estate with Madara easily keeping pace with her. "If he does hail from the Shainingu we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands..."

"He hasn't talked yet. So we don't know for sure." Madara replied, though he had a sick sense that there was something brewing very close. "I'll get him to talk one way or another. Very few can withstand torture by genjutsu, I'll get the fool to crack." He glanced at her for a moment. "It'd be a good idea to call for some reinforcements."

"Already did. My brother is on his way." She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was here before the afternoon."

"What!?" The damiyo shrieked. "Izuna-san, surely you must be joking."

"I'm not." Izuna said with a level tone. "Is there any room at all you aren't using at the moment or haven't used?"

"Well." The damiyo hesitated for a moment before sighing softly, gesturing for him to follow. Izuna obeyed following after him. "There's an old storage room that I haven't used in ages. It used to be where I kept my men's armor and weapons, but after a little renovation I moved them up a few floors. This room has been empty since." The damiyo explained, turning down hall after hall and descending a few staircases until they came upon a room. The damiyo opened it without hesitation, and Izuna peered it. He noted that the room was in fact not touched for ages, there was dust lingering around on the walls and floor, the old shelves were chipping and rotting away, and the mats were scuffed. "This is suitable for your needs?"

Izuna hummed softly, nodding with a small smile. "Yes, this is suitable."

"Good to hear!" The damiyo clapped his hands.

They navigated their way through the estate, passing up a quarters where the Domou and Uchiha men and women were resting and recovering. Izuna figured he'd better double time it with this scenario, something about it just didn't sit right with him. Nobody in their right mind would tread near the Uchiha or Domou, yet alone when the clans were together like now. The damiyo insisted on leading Izuna, though the former tried to dissuade him from doing so. Finally after about ten minutes they came upon Mikito, Shin, and Madara. "I've acquired a room." Izuna told them. "The damiyo insists that he be present."

"If this concerns my village I'd like to know the details and be of any assistance."

Madara looked at Mikito for confirmation. He wasn't sure why he was, he should have just said yes. But, she was hard to deal with when enraged and he swore she came close to breaking one of his ribs. He didn't know she had that much strength. Mikito gave a brief nod. "That's fine." Madara conceded. "Show us this room." Madara let Izuna and the damiyo lead him, Mikito and Shin staying right behind them as they traversed the long and spiraling hallways, descending several staircases. Izuna gestured towards the open door.

"In here." He said. Mikito walked passed him, tossing the unconscious man on the floor.

"I need a lantern. And bring Mitsuki and Hikaku here." Mikito stated, looking at the damiyo who gave a quick nod and left. Soon her returned with a lantern and Mitsuki, by now Madara and Shin were gathered in the room, Izuna leaned against the wall opposite of them. Mitsuki situated herself a few inches from Izuna while Hikaku opted to stand near the door. "You told me there is privy information. Spill it."

"We found a stash of weapons hidden near this village." Hikaku stated, a bit hesitant at first. "There were swords, kunai, shuriken, explosive tags. But it's hard to say..."

"It was quite a lot." Mitsuki took over. "But, it wasn't enough for even four hundred-at the most it was enough for about two hundred and that's being generous."

"You believe there's more hidden somewhere?" Madara questioned.

"Yes sir." Hikaku nodded. "We swept the area where we encountered the group, but we didn't find any more weapons or traces of them. I think there is someone stowing them away."

Izuna furrowed his brows. "It's not uncommon for clans to pay keepers of an inn or store to house them as well as their weapons." Izuna said, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "This is the only village present for a good hundred or so miles, the rest of the landscape is grasslands, rivers, and desolate mountains near the borders." He turned towards the damiyo. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about, would you?"

"I can assure you that there is no citizen in my village harboring this man's kin or weapons." The damiyo said with an edge to his voice, a deep frown on his face. He could see where this was going. "My men would have alerted me right away, and would have detained whoever it was in addition to confiscating the weapons."

"It's the only thing that adds up though..." Mitsuki said, looking thoughtful.

"There is someone else. I assure you nobody in my village will ever think of doing such a thing." The damiyo stated more firmly. "I do everything within my power to keep peace within these walls. Harboring shinobi and their weapons would only bring war and death here."

"Looks like somebody needs to wake up then..." Madara said lowly, turning his focus onto Mikito. "Wake that fool up."

Mikito nodded, walking towards the older man and grabbing the collar of his shirt. She focused a bit of chakra, not enough to break bones or do severe internal damage, just enough to jar him awake. She smacked him across the face, and for good measure backhanded him letting the impact throw him back towards the floor. He groaned softly, slowly coming to consciousness. "Rise and shine." Mikito said mockingly, kicking him in the ribs, getting a satisfying 'umph' out of him. "Are you planning to attack this village?"

"You bitch..." The man sneered. "If it fits the bill-" Mikito cut him off with a sharp punch to the jaw.

Madara smirked just slightly. So Mikito had a mean streak. He had assumed that before, but now he knew it was a fact. "Mikito, I'll take the ropes from here." He said, his voice deep and smooth. He crouched next to Mikito who nodded, backing up to give him space. "Here's what's going to happen." Madara stated in a threatening tone. "You're going to tell us everything we need to know and answer all of our questions or you are going to suffer great pain. I am not as lenient as she is." Madara seized him by the chin, forcing his head up. "What clan do you hail from?"

"Fuck you..." The man spat. "Uchiha pig!"

Madara turned to the damiyo with a frightening expression. "Now is a good time for you to leave."

"I refuse!"

Madara shrugged. "So be it." Madara continued on, turning the man opposite of him, and broke his index finger. He braced as the man roared in pain, cursing venomously as he tried to ignore the pain. "We'll try this again. What clan do you hail from?" Madara narrowed his visible eye, this man was too stubborn for his own good. He yanked sharply, breaking his ring finger, and another ear ripping scream shook the walls. "Down to eight. Save yourself the trouble and talk."

"Uchiha dog..."

"What!?" Izuna snapped, darting forward in the span of a second, but halted seeing Madara shake his head. "Brother..."

"Not now." Madara said lowly, turning his focus back onto the seething man. "Two broken fingers and you still won't talk, eh?" Madara asked with a sneer, and with super speed broke not just another finger, but two. "We're down to six." Madara said calmly as the man thrashed and screamed, banging his head against the mat. "What clan do you hail from?"

"The Shainingu!"

"Now was that hard?" Madara asked mockingly. "Where's the rest of the weapons?"

"..."

Mikito shook her head, setting a hand on Madara's shoulder. "We're not going to get anymore out of him." She said in a quiet voice, turning her focus onto the man. "Mitsuki, do you have ninja wire on you?"

"Don't go anywhere without it." The buxom woman tossed the spool towards Mikito, who caught it swiftly. Mikito yanked on one end sharply, unrolling a good two feet of it.

"Where are you hiding the other weapons?" Mikito asked, glaring darkly. "Listen, we can't ignore it. The amount of weapons Mitsuki-san and Hikaku-san warrant great concern. Just tell us where they are. We'll do anything to see this village isn't harmed. This is your one chance."

"..."

"Izuna." Madara said, taking the spool from Mikito's head and tossing it towards him. "Tie this clown up and hang him upside down..."

"We're torturing him already?" Izuna asked, looking at Madara for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"We don't have any other choice." Madara said bluntly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Get some candles and senbon." Mikito said with a detached tone.

Madara smiled. "So you're going with that one, I'd be inclined to agree." He glanced at the damiyo. "You heard her go and get some candles." The damiyo nodded quickly exiting, with him gone Madara turned his focus back onto Mikito. "Here I thought you were a bleeding heart and wanted to avoid killing."

"I won't let them have their way." Mikito said with a firm tone. "They intend on dragging this village into it, and could very well be housed by one of the inn keepers here."

Madara nodded. He couldn't argue against that.

"Why don't we search every inn then?" Izuna asked. "It'd save us the trouble of having to do this and waiting..."

"We need more proof." Mikito answered. "Once we have proof someone has been harboring them within the village that is all the incentive we need. But, we do know it's the Shainingu planning it all."

"Nobody enter until I say." Madara said with all seriousness. "Izuna, make sure and stand guard."

"Right."

* * *

The compound of the Shainingu was in a state of uproar. The once wide and pristine paths were bustling with thousands of members scrambling towards the main building where Tomoyuki and Tunoichi resided. It was taller than any other building in the compound made from cement, wood, and stones, it held a powerful but stoic air. Not nearly as grand as the Uchiha's or as sprawling as the Domou's or Subatsu's, and definitely not as vast as the Senju.

Tomoyuki stood with a deep frown, arms folded across his chest. His eyes roaming as more and more of his kin filed towards the front door and outside of the building. "Tunoichi-sama..."

"I will not repeat myself!" Tunoichi snapped, barely holding his anger back. He sat across from Tomoyuki in his desk, looking just as irate as the second in command. "We won't make a move! Going to war with the Uchiha and Domou... It won't just end as a mere incident in the outskirts of the Grass village, it'll end with our death!"

"We need those weapons!" Tomoyuki yelled, striding towards the window. "And, they have Sumichi-san..."

"I understand. Now isn't the time to be fighting the Uchiha and Domu! Have you forgot our original task!?"

"I haven't. But, we need those weapons!" Tomoyuki seethed, whirling around to four men currently present within the room. "Take three units and head to the village. Don't come back if you don't have those weapons!"

"Yes sir!"

Tunoichi was almost flabbergasted as they exited. His shock turned into anger and he directed it towards Tomoyuki. "You are truly a fool..."

"Maybe I am." Tomoyuki glared. "But, at least I make a difference!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Tunoichi heaved a deep and heavy sigh, burying his head in his hands.

"If we go to war with those two clans, it'll be the end..." Tunoichi grunted, slamming his fist on his desk.

* * *

"You sure?" Ryoku asked Usagi. He was standing outside of the Lightning country's gates, the massive walls forming shadows over him. It was quite an imposing sight, no doubt everyone inside felt safe. But the Lightning country was always known for its military might and natural defenses. Usagi stood in front of him with a passive expression, Daji and Tsugi on either side of her. "Your brothers are going to be wondering why I am arriving without you."

"I'm sure." Usagi gave a confident nod. "Tsugi, Daji, and I will hold things down here. I've already sent word to them about the change of plans and me staying here longer than we previously anticipated."

"Don't you want to see your Osen?" Tsugi asked with a small smirk.

"Coming from the pervert..." Ryoku wrinkled his nose for a second. "Rather not have you putting it that way..."

"What?"

"Just shut up, Tsugi!" Daji said with a huff.

"If you need me I'll be at the estate." Tsugi left them behind.

"I'll be missing you too fur ball." Ryoku said with a sharp smirk, turning his focus onto Daji. "Keep an eye on Hitomi... I get the feeling this won't be her last attempt at running away, we got lucky this time. Next time she may wind up in the hands of the Nara or Shimura."

"Thanks for your concern, Ryoku-san." Usagi smiled in kind, speaking before Daji could make a snarky retort, she began scratching the back of her head. "I planned to keep an eye on Hitomi-hime-chan, she is quite the spunky spitfire. Her emotions are more wild than a storm, be careful. I wouldn't be able to face Osen-san if something were to happen to you while you were with me."

"That woman..." Ryoku chuckled with a small smirk. "I'm more concerned with what she'll do to me."

"Too much info." Usagi waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'll be off then!" Ryoku gave a mock salute before taking off in a burst of speed, sprinting away with his unit trailing behind him, slowly they faded from Usagi's and Daji's vision.

"So, what now kid?" Daji asked turning and looking at Usagi with a dry but curious expression.

"Well... Not sure." Usagi rubbed her chin in deep thought. "I'm staying back here to make sure everything goes smoothly with this wedding and Hitomi-hime-chan has no more accidents or tries escaping. There's no telling what other clan may strike next, Cho could have been the one who started it all. We don't need to worry about those mutts anymore, but who follows afterwards is my main concern besides Hitomi,"

"I'll be seeing you later then."

"Wait, what about your steaks!?"

Daji rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" He couldn't believe he was having this discussion. But, Usagi wasn't going to let it drop. "Next time."

"Kay!" Usagi beamed, and Daji vanished in a poof of smoke. _Wait... _She narrowed her eyes, turning her head to the right quickly. Spotting white. "Tobirama-kun?" She looked flabbergasted.

"You're sharp." Tobirama commented, walking out from his perch. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "What's with that look?"

"I'm frazzled..."

Tobirama _actually _was about to laugh, but held it back through some mirth shined in his ruby eyes. "Frazzled, you say?"

Usagi nodded. "Why are you here?" She asked trying to change the subject and put the focus back on him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tobirama responded with a very dry expression, his tone holding a tinge of impatience. "I'm here to bring you back. You're needed. We've had an encounter with the Uchiha and Domou." He said this matter of factly.

"But, Hitomi-hime-chan."

Tobirama sighed with her usage of honorifics. "What about her?"

"She's getting married and I have to make sure she doesn't run for it."

"Wedding is cancelled. There will be no marriage." Tobirama decided after several long seconds, giving her a very serious look. "Where is the damiyo I will talk to him personally. Hitomi will be coming back with us, you can take her to her family some other time." As he said this he began his walk towards the estate, almost moving too fast Usagi jogged to catch up to him. Once again cursing she was so short!

"You can't just cancel the wedding!"

"I am. Hitomi is under the protection of the Senju as well. There's no time to be wasting here!"

"Okay, okay..." Usagi huffed, almost pouting. "But, you don't have to raise your voice."

* * *

"Wear this..." Yuko looked at the piece of long white cloth Ahiko held out for her. They were in the middle of a small store run by a humble merchant and his son. They made clothes, some more expensive linen and grandiose outfits were in the category, but Ahiko and Yuko weren't here for the best fabrics.

"Can I ask why?" Yuko gave the cloth a curious look, following after Ahiko.

"The Sand country is a desolate place in the middle of the Wind country and Fire country." Ahiko explained as she slung her own cloth over her shoulder, resting a hand on her hip as she waited for the few people ahead of her to finish. "The temperatures fluctuate greatly, scorching during the day and freezing at night, these will keep the sand out of her eyes, nose, and mouth." Ahiko indicated the two cloths. Yuko nodded in understanding, it made sense since it was called the Sand country. Ahiko purchased the two cloths in addition to a small bucket made of clay.

Yuko was silent as she stepped in stride with Ahiko through the busy streets of the small village. It was much more lively than most places and traders were in high abundance as they stopped to have their loads checked and weighed, Yuko could see why this mission took a bit of urgency, there had to be a good thousand or more traders and merchants just in this small area. And, they weren't even near the Sand country yet, they were a good few hundred miles off. Just how _many _merchants and traders were the Sarutobi hassling? "Ahiko, I have a question."

"About?"

Yuko played with her fingers a bit, embarrassed. "It's about Souji..."

"Brother Souji?" Ahiko's eyes lit up with interest. "What is you want to know?"

"Well..." Yuko struggled to find the right words. "Is he always so... Blunt?"

Ahiko nodded, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah that's how he is. But, you only see that one side of him, he does actually smile. He's just been so busy with Mikito out and the elders generally don't see eye to eye with him on several things." She shook her head, Mikito would tolerate it, but Souji would just end it before it even began.

"So that's why he was so upset."

"He does so much for the clan. The elders want him to wed with an Uchiha to strengthen the ties between our two clans. But, he is hesitant, more so he just doesn't want to do it. Says it'll make him lose focus." Ahiko raked the thick curls on the back of her head, it was a rather silly scenario. For the longest time Souji said he wouldn't get married the clan was the only thing that mattered to him-her and Mikito aside. But, here he was fuming about marriage plans.

"It's... Surprising..."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you're all siblings but so different." Yuko smiled slightly.

"We are diverse." Ahiko agreed. "Anyways, while we're on the subject. Would you have any... Feelings for Izuna?"

"Izuna-kun?" Yuko echoed, surprise entering her tone as he lips parted. She... Hadn't really thought about it, she was attracted to him and he seemed to be attracted to her. There was that much, but anything deeper like love... Well she just wasn't too sure about that. "I..." She paused for a moment. "I never felt the way I do towards him with anyone else." Yuko admitted softly, pondering on the possibility of her and Izuna in the long term, as unlikely as it seemed.

"Well, give it some good thought!" Ahiko beamed, smacking her on the back jolting her from her thoughts. "You don't want to wait too long, Yuko."

"But... I'm half Uchiha..." Yuko's expression saddened slightly. "I'm not even sure if I could..."

"We are who we are, Yuko." Ahiko said softly, staring up into the sky. It was so blue and bright, with a few clouds dotting here and there. "We have to make the best of it. Have faith in yourself!" Ahiko brought her hand on Yuko's shoulder, surprisingly startling her again but the red haired girl hid her surprise well. "Kay?"

Yuko smiled slightly. She had been complimented on her skills many times, complimented for reaching a new height. But, she had never been comforted before. "Okay!"

Ahiko leaned in close, a smile of mischief creeping onto her face. "But, tell me what is this Reiko girl like?"

Yuko tapped her finger to chin, humming softly. She didn't know Reiko that well, hardly knew her at all for that matter. "She is very kind." Yuko said, recalling how the girl shoved everyone away until they were in front. That had been the first act of kindness Yuko received from her own kin, Reiko aside she was the object of many glares and scorns. "She seems a bit feisty and talkative, but very kind."

"She sounds nice." Ahiko nodded in agreement. _I only hope the elders don't act hastily, I'd hate to see Yuko heartbroken. _


	27. Discord

Tobirama was a patient person. It may appear that he was impatient with the way he told Hashirama to shut up, and by now repeatedly yelled at Usagi, that he was indeed not very patient. But, that wasn't the case. He had no patience for ridiculous and silly situations or behavior, in this case it was marriage. "Do you know where he is?" Tobirama asked again, voice clipped. He didn't want to sound snappish.

"Probably in his main chamber." Usagi answered giving a small shrug afterwards. "I haven't really had the chance to sit still or stop since I've arrived here." She further explained seeing the expectant look in Tobirama's eyes. Which was very true since she arrived here things were in nonstop motion, only now were they beginning to slow down so she could take time out to get something to eat or send a message, which she did, earlier after leaving Hitomi.

"I see." The white haired Senju nodded understandingly. He may have been a little too snappish earlier, but he wasn't going to apologize, There were more important things to be taken care of, which didn't include two pompous nobles. He should have figured the damiyo would do something like this, they really couldn't do anything for themselves. "I'm going to talk to him personally. While I'm doing that I'd like you to get Hitomi and Tsugi. This won't take me longer than a minute at the most."

"It's Hitomi-hime-chan." Usagi corrected. Tobirama resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wasn't one to stroke egos or use honorifics, even if it was addressing a noble. However, to his relief Usagi gave a quick nod in confirmation. "I can do that for you!" Usagi beamed. She liked to annoy him, the hime-chan seemed to really get on his nerves, but she could be serious as well, like now. Hitomi was going to be happy, well maybe, her hands were still pretty battered, and unfortunately she didn't know medical ninjutsu.

"Good." Tobirama nodded, pleased. They walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way, neither uttering a mutter or a whisper. It had been a long time since either of them had seen each other, it felt like forever at least for Usagi. She set a hand against the back of her neck, Tobirama probably didn't feel the same way. She kept this to herself, no need to ruin such a good moment. Tobirama slowed his pace, narrowing his eyes just slightly as he searched the perimeter of the estate, _there. _He thought, picking up a small chakra, not very impressive deep within the estate. "It seems that he is in his main chamber."

"Lucky guess." Usagi gave a small laugh at the look Tobirama shot her. His lips turned up just a little, and her directed his attention back on the estate. Without another word or standing on ceremony he entered with no hesitation, turning left right away. He didn't know the ins and outs of this estate, but he knew where the damiyo was, so winding halls and spiraling staircases were all but for decoration, he continued at a steady pace turning and banking from corner to corner passing up dozens of rooms at a time. Usagi had vanished from his side a few minutes ago, he had taken notice but continued on his route as she did the same.

Which led him to the door he stood before. Like everything else in the estate it was decorated grandly and even had some carvings. It always amazed him to no end how far nobles went to flaunt their wealth. Biting back a sigh, he prepared himself for his next task. Telling the damiyo there would be no wedding and he was taking Hitomi. This wouldn't be hard, annoying though, very much so. He didn't like arguing or getting into long winded debates, and from what Usagi said of this damiyo he'd be in for one great debate. He pushed open the double doors, eyes widening slightly as he peered into the room, eyes spotting the throne which the damiyo sat on. "Excuse me?" The damiyo raised an eyebrow giving Tobirama a curious look. "Just who are you? I don't believe we've had the pleasure to meet yet."

"Tobirama Senju."

The damiyo's eyes widened briefly, momentarily shocked but he quickly composed himself. _The _Tobirama Senju was present within his personal chamber at this very second. It was almost too hard to believe, but here he was standing with his arms crossed and ruby eyes narrowed. It was almost as if he owned the place, which just wasn't the case. He owned all of this, not Tobirama. "Ahh, so it is you." The damiyo spoke with pointed disinterest, standing up from his perch and making his way down towards the younger man. "Forgive me if I seem disinterested at this moment, your reputation far surpasses you... However, I am very busy right now and don't have time to just chit and chat with the likes of you."

Tobirama smirked. "Neither do I." His voice seemed to shake off of the walls, echoing throughout the room. "You see something has come up that is very important. You needn't know the details since they do not concern you." Tobirama stated matter of factly, eyeing the damiyo up and down. He sure walked around the a fat head despite his appearance, he really needed to get off of his ass and do something. "I will not mince words with you. Here is how things are going to go. I will be taking my leave. Usagi, Tsugi, and Hitomi will be coming with me as well. Your marriage, whatever you had planned is cancelled as of right now."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The damiyo asked pointedly, glaring at him. If looks could kill Tobirama would likely be a pile of ashes right now. "You will not be taking Hitomi she is to be my-" the damiyo continued angrily but Tobirama halted him.

"I don't care what she is to be." Tobirama stated with firmness. He was staring to grow annoyed. "Hitomi is under the protection of the Subatsu as well as the Senju..." Tobirama crossed his arms a bit tighter. "How unfortunate for you but fortunate for Hitomi. I am not going to sit here and argue with you about this, I've already stated what I'm going to do." Tobirama held back his smirk, he watched the damiyo's face contort with anger and fury, it must have been a severe blow to his pride not getting his way and being told what to do. Nobles tended to be like that. Spoiled, whiny, downright ridiculous. "You have no choice or say in the matter..."

"You've got a lot of nerve, shinobi!" The damiyo spat, disrespect evident in his tone. It was only natural though, he hired shinobi clans to handle whatever he wanted them to handle. As far as he and other nobles were concerned shinobi were expendable even if they hailed from the Senju, Uzumaki, or Hageshii. They were to be used and once their usefulness was over with they were paid. "You aren't taking my Hitomi!" He hissed, sneering at Tobirama as he snapped his fingers. Like clockwork dozens of men surrounded Tobirama swords pointed and eyes narrowed. "Now what are you going to do?"

Tobirama closed his eyes, a low sigh rumbling from his throat. "I knew it'd come to this..." He mused softly, releasing his mental restraints. The ground and air seemed to shimmer before vibrating rapidly, gravity increased and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. Tobirama stood in the same spot, a cloud of invisible chakra surging off of his form that threatened to send cracks spreading through the floor. The armed men the damiyo sent out shivered some dropping to their knees from the sheer force expelled from Tobirama, others tried to put a brave front and soon faltered. "I don't like repeating myself." Tobirama stated, voice tinged with impatience. "I am taking Hitomi and that is final!"

The damiyo held himself fast, standing his ground. He was infuriated that Tobirama would firstly demand such things, but to go on and say that he would be taking the things he demanded was a whole new level. He sucked in a breath, struggling to breathe. There was a crushing force bearing down on him that wasn't present before everything from his shoulders to lung felt like they were being pancaked. Just as he adjusted to the oppressive force, another blast this time twice as strong crashed against him and this time he was brought to his knees. "Fine! Fine! Take the bitch!" The damiyo snapped, inwardly pleading that the crushing force go away.

Tobirama slowed his chakra down to a minimal output, the room returning to how it once was, and the men that were surrounding him backed up steadily shooting each other weary glances. Tobirama gave a small nod, it wasn't the yes he was looking for but it would do, he swiveled around so his back was facing them and made his way out of the chamber. It only took a minute and twenty seconds, but at least it was finished now. He turned his focus onto Usagi's chakra-which he could pinpoint like second nature now and made his way towards her location.

Meanwhile back in the chamber the damiyo was fuming, completely livid. Though he made no outburst, still gathering his wits after experiencing just a fraction of Tobirama's power-the white haired man made no move simply exerted some of his chakra. The damiyo was certain he would have killed all the men he sent after him without breaking a sweat, but Tobirama wasn't one to resort to violence right away. "My lord, what should we do about him?" A soldier asked, glaring at the spot where Tobirama had been. "Showing such disrespect, you should have his head!"

"Don't bother with it." The damiyo said waving his hand with a scowl. "Someone like him can't be defeated, even if there were a thousand more of you." He smirked slightly. "Send word to the Nara, Yamanaka, and Shimura clan. I am offering a large sum for their assistance. If they find any Senju especially that Tobirama don't let him leave alive!"

"Right away sir!" The soldier was about ready to take off but that damiyo's voice halted him.

"Oh, and include the Hyuga clan as well." The damiyo smirked again. "We'll see how high and mighty that asshole is now..."

"Yes sir." The soldier ran off this time.

Tobirama made his way out of the estate not spotting Tsugi, Usagi, or Hitomi at all during his walk out. He figured she was waiting for him at the gate with the other two, ready to depart as soon as possible. That would be once he got there of course. He walked in relative silence spotting Usagi with Tsugi flanking her with Hitomi situated on his back. "Good, you're here." He stated, eyes relaxing.

"Where else would I be?" Usagi asked, titling her head in confusion.

"I don't know..." Tobirama drawled walking passed her. "Stuffing your face with a sickening amount of sweets."

"Now just hold on!" Usagi fired back.

"That will wait." Tobirama stated, casting a smirk towards her way which only made her scowl more. If she were immature she'd start stomping her foot, but instead settled on a deep scowl. "We will focus on getting back as fast as possible."

"So, I can leave?" Hitomi asked, daring to hope.

"Sure can little lady, now better hang on tight." Tsugi answered.

* * *

Izuna sat down bored. Anxious. It had been about an hour and a half since Madara shut the door, the fact he was doing the torturing was enough to make even him grimace. He was more surprised that Mikito was the one to come up with this method, from his observations she was a soft spoken and kind, as Madara called her a bleeding heart. That aside he was starting to grow anxious, the longer they waited the more time the Shainingu had time to act-they could be on the move right now even.

He let out a loud sigh, folding his arms over his chest. He was patient, yes, but in situations like these every second counted. Hopefully this method worked and they got the information they needed. He still thought someone from an inn was housing the shinobi and their weapons, as he said before it wasn't uncommon, and actually happened quite a bit. Izuna was all but ready to doze off-if only for a few minutes, but sudden flares of chakra alerted him and he was up and bolting towards the location in a heart beat. He spotted a dark haired man running up to him-one of his own. Izuna immediately stood up eyes taking note the dirt and blood spotting him. "Izuna-sama. The Shainingu attacked and took back their weapons!"

"What!?" Izuna snapped, brows furrowing. It was uncharacteristic for him shout so loud however given the situation it wasn't uncalled for. "You were supposed to guard it!" Izuna scowled, picking up his pace as the man struggled after him. "Did they get all of their weapons?"

"Yes..."

"Damn it." Izuna hissed, this wasn't good.

"There were too many..." The man said dropping his head in shame. He could have easily handled a few men ten or twelve at the most, and there were also others guarding it with him, but the Shainingu swarmed them. It was easily fifty or eighty against sixteen. To make matters worse Tomoyuki was leading the charge. Izuna took a breath, letting it out a moment later. There was no sense in getting mad about it, he'd just need to do something about it. Now there was solid evidence the Shainingu were making their move. And they were very desperate since they attacked them inside of the village itself. "I am-"

"Get patched up." Izuna said, cut him off. "If you haven't done so already relay this to Mikito." He added critically.

The man nodded walking away from him. Izuna pressed his back into one of the wooden pillars, shutting his eyes. He was anticipating something like this would happen, one would always think of all the factors. But, for them to be so bold again showed just how desperate they truly were. And, there was always the Senju and Subatsu who had to be close by given their last battle took place a few hundred miles or so from here.

Madara needs to hurry up!

Another five minutes passed. Madara still hadn't left the room. Izuna stood up walking down the pathway, he needed to be productive, do something productive, anything but sitting down and waiting. The first person he searched for was Mikito naturally. He thought she would have been rushing to him to get more answers, she was exuberant in that sense, but she hadn't. Which struck him with surprise, but perhaps she already knew and was taking steps to deal with it at this very moment. He came to a stop just as he reached the outside of the estate, spotting Mikito speaking to Shin, and the younger man take off in a different direction. Izuna walked towards her. "I take it you know?"

"Yes." Mikito gave a small nod, her face taking on a grim expression. She turned to face him fully, easing the grim expression away the best she could. "I've already sent word to my brother. He should be here at any minute now..." She paused, tilting her head sideways as she peered at Izuna. "How are things coming with Madara?"

"Same as before." Izuna irritably sighed, resisting the urge to press his hand to his forehead. Sumichi was beyond stubborn. Shinobi were trained to never show emotions, emotions were a weakness to be exploited... But, it had easily been more than an hour since Madara shut the door. Izuna was no expert in candles or things like that, however he knew that was was unbearably hot. It'd stick to one's skin like a second layer and one would have to peel it off, but it'd be excruciating and more importantly the wax would flow of its own accord. Sumichi was indeed stubborn or had an inhuman tolerance for pain. "What about your sister? Isn't she coming?"

"He's a stubborn one." Mikito said frowning slightly, but brightened just slightly when he asked about Ahiko. It was a welcome change of topic, she had been lost in her thoughts prior. None of them were good and unfortunately she was entertaining some of them. "My sister is on a mission to the Sand country with Yuko, they left in the wee hours of the morning. The Sarutobi are hassling the merchants and traders coming and going-it's lead to the village itself starting to suffer from a lack of the supplies they bring." Mikito informed the younger Uchiha. "It's a basic mission. Take out their camp and gather any information that they can as well as making sure the routes are completely clear."

Izuna nodded stiffly. He was worried, he wasn't sure why, he knew it was out of place, but he was worried. Worried about Yuko. She was getting intense training he knew that from the most recent time he seen her. But, he thought back to their very first fight, she was so inexperienced and young-skilled of course but she lacked experience. She had survived the mission to the Water country, a feat Madara was severely doubtful that she'd manage. But, the Sarutobi were powerful in their own right and weren't to be taken lightly-and they were 'friendlier' meaning they had no qualms about allying themselves with one or several clans. "I see." Izuna replied, he'd mention something later.

Mikito looked at him, eyebrow raised. Was Izuna worried about her? Well, it was very touching at the very least, Yuko would be happy to know she was on his mind. However, Ahiko was more than capable and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She opened her mouth to speak on the subject more, but noted Izuna turning his head sharply glaring into the distance, and likewise she turned her head. A few moments later not to Mikito's surprise, slightly to Izuna's surprise Souji was pacing towards them four people behind him. Three men and one woman. "You called for reinforcements?" Izuna questioned, titling his head at her.

"Yes. Madara and I agreed that it was a good idea."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Izuna quipped.

Mikito scowled at him, what was that supposed to mean? She would have started to ask several questions, but she put her focus onto Souji and the people flanking him. The first and tallest being Isami. Isami was tall, light skinned, and had long flowing brown hair that stopped off around his shoulders, he held a calm but blank gaze and his eyes were a deep brown. The second was Isamu, he wasn't a brother of Isami though their names were practically similar. He was a bit shorter than Isami and had dark tan skin, long black hair reached the middle of his back and was kept up in a ponytail. His eyes were rather big and were a dark brown almost black.

Hiro was the shortest of the three males, while Isamu and Isami were both easily in the six foot range, Hiro stood at five foot seven. He had fair toned, but peachy toned skin and light brown messy hair that covered her ears and went down to the top of his shoulders. Lastly there was Misaka. Misaka had a busty but slender build, she had light skin and stood at about five foot two. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, contrasting sharply with her dark blue hair that reached the end of her tailbone kept up in a high ponytail. All four wore the same outfit consisting of a dark blue or purple haori, black or gray hakama, and white tabi and zori. Of course they were all suited in armor and ready to fight. All four of them were also ten or more years older than Souji and Mikito.

Izuna stared at the newcomers, but not with scrutiny like Madara would. That was one of the many things that set him apart from his elder, Izuna wasn't quick to judge a person or group. He was more curious than anything, Misaka had a very unique appearance-who had blue hair? Izuna could think of one or two clans at best that had a propensity for blue hair and even at that it was rare. He shook his head, moving the thought aside. "I've already got a gist of what is going on, including most recent. " Souji said looking at Izuna for a long moment and turned his focus onto Mikito.

_Saves me from having to do a lot of explaining. _Izuna thought with some relief. He wasn't sure where he would even begin, it was like a laundry list of things that were happening and needed to be done. Luckily explaining and recounting events wasn't on the list. Which brought him back to his very first thought... Madara really needed to hurry up! "I already have Shin taking a group and doing some patrolling of the village." Mikito spoke up, the long silence a bit uncomfortable. "As for Madara, we're still waiting on that." She finished. Souji nodded, stuffing his hands in his hakama's pockets. It appeared that everything was hanging on this one person they captured...

"Izuna if you could go into one of the meeting rooms." Souji said. Waiting around was never his thing to do, they'd need to act fast and efficiently. "I'll meet you there in one of the many meeting halls or rooms." He turned his focus onto his sister. "If you could, wait for Madara. Once he is finished bring him to the meeting room so we can discuss our next course of action." Mikito gave a small nod, she would rather do something that required more effort. But, then again she will be dealing with Madara and that took a lot of effort.

"I'll see you soon." Mikito said, going back towards the estate.

"Will do." Izuna nodded, happy to be doing something other than sitting around. With them gone that just left Souji and Misaka present, Hiro, Isami, and Isamu all headed to the estate just several minutes ago.

"Souji-san." Misaka spoke for the first time, voice very soft. "If they attacked so boldly that can only mean they are hiding somewhere within this village..." She shook her head, a severe feeling of foreboding casting itself over her. It wasn't favorable, normally when shinobi fought they were out in the open away from civilians, the fights in a village happened now and again, but they weren't a daily occurrence. The Shainingu were making a very dangerous move in doing this, branding themselves as enemies and nothing short of the damiyo as well as the Uchiha and Domou. "It'd be a good idea to prepare for battle, as well as scoping the area to find the place where they could be housing themselves. There's at least four dozen inns and bathhouses here we need to narrow it down to at least a dozen if not half a dozen."

Souji gave a small nod. "I'll let you handle it." He said, gesturing towards the estate. "Mitsuki is here as well, take her along with you."

"Yes, sir." Misaka gave a small bow and raced for the estate.

* * *

Mikito found herself waiting, which was to be expected. She was a patient woman, everyone had their limits to which they could take-once they reached that point it was done. She wasn't any different though her limit was rather well if she had to say so herself. However, she started to grow anxious as minutes turned into hours, her eyes stared at the door that was locked, Madara had been in there four a good three hours now.

How stubborn was this Sumichi to not talk? She sighed shaking her head, too damn stubborn for his own good. She fished the whetting stone from her pocket and slowly, carefully unsheathed her sword from its scabbard and began the process of sharpening the blade. It had already been sharpened, it was sharp, the light literally glaring off of its surface, but this always calmed her down and kept her attention focused rather then all around. She should have been the one to group everyone up not Souji and Izuna, but she was the leader as was Madara so this was better to do.

She ran the stone across her blade very slowly finishing with a swift push as she reached the tip. She didn't imagine there would be a day when the Domou and Uchiha made an alliance-for that matter the Subatsu and Senju. The Domou never had any conflict with the Uchiha ironically enough whether it was the land separating them or the routes they took neither crossed the other's path. She couldn't say the same for the Senju as of recently and centuries ago they found themselves in conflict. She had nothing against the Uchiha, in fact she found them to be really amazing in combat, especially Madara, but the Domou were always only reliant on themselves something they shared with the Uchiha.

The Subatsu were also lone wolves, a stark contrast to the Senju who had been in an alliance with the Uzumaki since she can remember.

Things were starting to change very rapidly. Before the Uchiha would never consider having an alliance...

She turned towards the creaking sound, noting that it was indeed the door, and Madara stepped out with his brows furrowed and lips creased to a thin line. He looked around for a second, spotting Mikito, but not Izuna, surprise flashed across his features once before he composed himself and stepped towards Mikito as she sheathed her sword putting the whetting stone back in her pocket. Anxious and hopeful Mikito closed the distance between them with quick strides. "Tell me you got that fool to crack." She said fixing him with a stern gaze. "You got something right?" She asked once Madara didn't answer and continued to stare at her.

"Gather everyone in one of the meeting rooms." Madara said with a clipped tone, picking back up his stride as Mikito chased after him. "This is something that everyone needs to hear."

"Already did." Mikito said, catching the look on his face she smiled in triumph.

"Your brother-"

"He's already here. Everyone is waiting for us." She stated unable to hide her triumphant smile. If Madara thought she was incompetent or spent all of her time spacing out-which she did do at times, but not all the time.. He was severely mistaken. Madara nodded stiffly as he gestured for her to lead the way, which she did without question. There was just something about how tense he was that made her listen, she wasn't afraid of him, but what could he have found out that put him so on edge? She wanted to ask him, not used to his rigid posture but his regal and downright arrogant stride, but she kept it to herself. She would find out soon. Mikito opened the door of the estate, moving towards the closest room.

She was glad to see only Souji and Izuna present. They seemed to work together rather well, and it'd be better to discuss this problem among themselves. Mikito looked at Madara who held the same expression as before, nodding for her to enter first, and she did. She found a seat a few inches from Souji as Madara sat down just a few inches from Izuna. "You're looking tense, brother." Izuna commented, half jokingly.

Madara didn't retort, normally he would have, but instead he just lowered his head until his chin was almost touching his chest. He was blunt and direct, that's the only way he knew how to be. It should be easy to tell them the disturbing news he learned from Sumichi, but he found it rather difficult... It was difficult for him to even believe. "Souji." He said directing his attention to him. "I'm glad you could make it early." He figured it was right to say, Souji's timing couldn't be more perfect.

"I would have gotten here faster, but there was a band of Akimichi shinobi that were blocking a path." He said it as if it were just another day, which it was just another day. Cutting down two dozen or so pests that tried to delay him. He wasn't as patient as Mikito or merciful they were dead the second he spotted them about to attack him and his unit. Izuna took note that there wasn't a scratch on Souji despite the skirmish that happened not even a few hours ago. "I am sorry for the delay sister."

Mikito waved it off. "You're here now." She gave a small smile, turning her focus onto Madara. "Now that we have that out of the way..."

Madara pursed his lips. "The weapons are indeed for an invasion-an invasion of a massive scale." He started, the room falling silent. "But, that isn't even the beginning of it. They not only plan to invade on a massive scale, but they also plan on setting fire to the entire village... In the chaos of it all they'll storm the estate, kidnap the damiyo and then kill him by beheading him." This got mixed reactions, but none of them were good, not even mildly. Izuna was shocked and stunned, almost not believing what he was hearing, Mikito exhaled briskly folding her arms tightly across her chest, and Souji scowled. Madara was scowling as well. Who the hell did the Shainingu think they were to try and even commit something like this?

"You have to be shitting me..." Izuna looked at Madara in disbelief.

"Why would I joke about something like this, Izuna?" Madara looked at him with a narrowed eye. Izuna opted to stay quiet which Madara appreciated.

A tense silence fell over the four of them, neither daring to speak. Souji finally broke the tense silence. "If they're planning a large invasion then chances are they will strike tonight. However there is one advantage that we have over them." He glanced around, waiting for someone to finish the statement. Souji shrugged mentally continuing on with his explanation. "They don't know Sumichi confessed." This caused everyone's eyes to widen, even Madara showed a bit of surprise. "If they had known he confessed then they would have ran back to their compound, but instead they chose to stay somewhere in this village. My guess is... They will launch their attack and try to save Sumichi, which in turn will bring them here..."

Izuna looked a bit on edge. "That's not good." He muttered.

Souji nodded in agreement. "We should make the first move and catch them off guard. We'll need to gather everyone we have here at the moment that is ready to fight and not wounded."

"I am in full agreement with you." Madara said. He was half expecting Souji to mention a truce or something of that sort. It didn't seem like something Souji would do, but he was related to Mikito and some of her bad habits could have imprinted themselves on him as well. Not to say Mikito was unpleasant she was rather pleasant, and very strong-the only thing that mattered to him. Even if she could be a bleeding heart.

"We're going to need the damiyo's consent to search the inns and establishments of this village." Izuna spoke up, advancing the conversation further. "We have hard evidence, but for polite sake it'd be a good idea to get his consent." Izuna put some emphasis on the last part, knowing full well Madara didn't want to ask or even consider asking, and Mikito bluntly put wanted to rip the damiyo's head clean from his shoulders. Hopefully they could keep their emotions in check long enough.

"I can do that for you." Mikito volunteered, eager to do something besides sit and wait.

"I will be coming with you." Madara said not even a second later, and to his amusement Mikito turned to him with a shocked expression. As if he didn't trust her to see this through-that wasn't the case. He didn't trust that she wouldn't try tearing the damiyo limb from limb. He smirked slightly as he eyed her carefully. "Oh, don't go giving me that look. I need to make sure you don't lose your temper and go on a rampage. I want the fool alive long enough to give us the payment."

Izuna snickered. "I don't like his chances."

"Izuna!" Madara said a bit snappishly. "Quiet!"

"I'm just saying!"

"And I'm saying be quiet!"

"Yeah, I'm the one that will start going on a rampage..." Mikito muttered with a rather sour expression directed at Madara.

"Let's go." Madara said, standing up swiftly. "We'll meet back here once we're finished with this."

"We'll be waiting." Souji said giving a small nod.

* * *

Tunoichi was a prideful man. He had pride in his clan, in himself. But, he was also a smart man. He didn't take an unnecessary risk, he couldn't afford to make a miscalculation all because of his immense pride. Which is how and why he found himself where he was right now despite his prior dealings. Syrus, Haji, and Hashirama sat across from him-Syrus and Haji both holding serious gazes while Hashirama's expression was much softer, though there was still weariness and readiness in it.

He wasn't expecting the red carpet to be ruled out. He refused the truce indefinitely and even threatened the village-which was under their protection at this moment. It wasn't a wise move, but emotions got the better of one, especially given the situation with the Hageshii it had always been tense, but recently it was getting to be savage. To make matter even more worse Tomoyuki was riling up all of his kinsmen, and while many listened to him and heeded his words, others leaned towards Tomoyuki. In short there was rift forming.

But, that couldn't be the worse of the worst. No that would be Tomoyuki's bold plan which would no doubt erupt into nothing but death and destruction. Attacking a village wasn't unheard of, but at the right time of course. Tomoyuki was treading on thin ice, The Uchiha and Domou were stirring constantly on patrol. Pulling back now would save just not him and Tomoyuki-but their whole clan from utter destruction. He sighed turning his focus outward instead of inward and stared at his company for lack of a better term. "I assume you all already have a good reason as to why I am here..."

"Hopefully it's not to drag this village into war." Syrus responded without any hesitation. He didn't trust Tomoyuki or Tunoichi. He tried, Hashirama tried, Haji tried, and Tobirama tried to get him to see reason. Tunoichi or Tomoyuki didn't see reason. Their intentions were made clear, and quite honestly Tunoichi was lucky he wasn't down three limbs and on the brink of death right now.

"I don't think he wants that. Why would he come here then?" Hashirama asked, genuinely curious. He also shot Syrus a look for being so direct with his response, and Syrus just regarded with a glance before shrugging. The tan skinned Senju looked at Tunoichi taking note of the accentuated creases on his forehead and face in general, okay so Syrus made a good point. He wouldn't deny that. But, Tunoichi was here for other reasons, definitely not violence. "It's clear that you don't want conflict, so tell me why did you come here? It looks like you're having it rough since our meeting..." Hashirama gave him his full attention.

Tunoichi let out an angry sigh. "It's Tomoyuki..." This got the trio's attention in front of him, they leaned forward to listen better. "About a day ago-maybe a few one of our own were captured by the Uchiha and Domou. His name is Sumichi. I don't know why they were near the Grass village borders, Tomoyuki was sketchy on the details. It was just supposed to be a simple mission, gather our weapons and strength then launch an attack on a nearby clan." The wrinkles on his forehead creased, and he took a generous sip of the tea that was provided for him, the brew somewhat calming his nerves. "It wasn't until I learned that Sumichi had been captured and Tomoyuki was planning a full scale invasion of the Grass village what the mission truly was."

Haji folded his arms over his chest letting out a long sigh. Things were never simple were they? "What's Tomoyuki's plan?"

"He... Plans on setting fire to the Grass vilage, massacring the Uchiha and the Domou in the midst of the chaos and moving with force to the palace where he will kill the damiyo by beheading him..." Tunoichi felt as if he were sick as he said this. There was always the feeling of reveling the plan to those that were not his own kin, but he couldn't believe it when it came from Tomoyuki's mouth. Not only was it ridiculous by any standard, it was dangerous and would lead their clan to destruction. He took another sip of the liquid, even though it was getting cold he swallowed it with a quiet gulp, and looked at the trio once again. "I'm doing everything in my power to prevent this from happening... If this was to happen then..."

"The Shainingu will fall to their doom without fail." Haji finished dryly.

"That's outrageous!" Hashirama exclaimed, throwing both hands on the table with surprising speed. "You have to convince him not to do it!"

"That is actually why I came here." Tunoichi said. "I thought you'd come with me to-"

"Bring Tomoyuki here and then we'll talk. We are not going anywhere, and that includes you Hashirama." Syrus said with a frown, giving Hashirama a very pointed look that dared him to even try and object. Hashirama may have wanted to go running out and saving this sorry ass, but he wasn't going to do such a thing. They had bigger things to worry about and a fruitless as well as baseless mission would only be a waste of time. Time that was used for something much better and worthwhile.

"But, Syrus you heard him!" Hashirama said, voice rising.

"I did. We'll talk, but here. Not there." Syrus grated out, annoyance starting to bubble from within.

"The Uchiha and Domou have captured Sumichi, they are aware the Shainingu are making aggressive moves. If you were to leave now that'd put you in danger." Haji said. Hashirama wasn't going to let it drop and neither was Syrus, but he could understand. Hashirama wanted to negate a disaster, but that just simply couldn't be done, Syrus wanted to keep the focus here which was the best thing to do. "If you really wish to prevent this from happening then bring Tomoyuki here as fast as you can." Haji stared right in Tunoichi's eyes. "We'll be waiting."

"Are you sure you aren't able to come?" Tunoichi looked at Hashirama.

Hashirama shook his head. "I'm certain..." He said, though his voice sounded strained.

Tunoichi nodded understandingly. "Very well, I understand your need for caution. I will be back." Tunoichi put the cup down, standing up to his full height and moving for the door.

"This isn't good we should go to the village." Hashirama said after several silent minutes passed.

Syrus looked at him as if he were crazy. "Us being there would only make things worse!" He tried not to yell, and instead snapped. Hashirama's need to save lives was going to cost twice as much lives than what he saved. This was out of his hands, out of theirs, they had their own problems to worry about. "We'll be forced to fight all three clans off, there would be a slew of pedestrians that are cut down because of that one skirmish alone...That isn't including the dozens more going on at the same exact time."

"But..." Hashirama scowled. He didn't like this situation not one bit.

"I understand your concern, but it is Tunoichi's concern and his problem to solve. Not yours, Hashirama." Haji said. "All we can do is wait for him to return. It's out of our hands now."

Sighing loudly Hashirama slumped back into his seat. "I guess you have a point..."

* * *

The heat was close to unbearable. No it was unbearable. Okay, okay so maybe she was being a little dramatic she had been living in the Fire country her entire life so a little heat was nothing out of the ordinary. However, there was humidity to go along with that and at the Domou compound there was usually more often than not some sort of moisture that went along with the heat.

Yuko felt a bit silly for having such a thought, but she couldn't help it. None of things mentioned above were present as she kept pace with Ahiko. The desert was hot, barren hot and the air was so dry! She couldn't feel how dry it was since she was clothed from head to toe, quite literally, but she knew it was dry. The sand was hot scorching the bottom of her sandals, and the cloth with which she regarded with question was wrapped neatly around her entire head-somehow Ahiko found a way to keep her hair in place and neat while helping her out.

That said there was no sand getting into her eyes, nose, or mouth. Yuko glanced around her surroundings, her vision cut off by the cloth, but she was able to pick up the most minute things with her Sharingan. Still, nothing could compare to a full scope of vision, she'd just have to deal. She was hoping to run into a small village with a small population or just a ditch somewhere so she could rest, but it wasn't that simple. Ahiko showed no intention of stopping and there were no places to just stop at. She returned back to her sightseeing of waves upon endless wave of sand when Ahiko's voice cut into her thoughts. "Have the bucket?"

"Yeah." Yuko replied, glancing at the item which Ahiko purchased before. She wasn't at all sure why Ahiko had purchased it in the first place, it wasn't large enough to store anything worthwhile but also wasn't small enough to put into her pocket. Which was why she was carrying it at this very moment, Ahiko asked her to and Yuko couldn't find it in herself to say no. She felt indebted to Ahiko, the curly haired woman had befriended her upon first sight, trained her relentlessly, and even let her stay in the cottage. "You mind telling me what it's for?" Yuko was growing more and more curious as time dragged on.

"It's a surprise." Ahiko said with a cheeky grin. Yuko pouted, though her pout couldn't be seen. "We're getting close to the spot now, just have it ready."

"Okay..." Yuko agreed a bit grudgingly. What was the big surprise that she couldn't be told what the bucket was going to be used for? It wasn't unusual for Ahiko to say such a thing and keep a secret, she had done the same while she was training her to hone the suiton, which she may add was the reason why both of them were soaked to the bone. Yuko clenched her fingers around the top of the item, a conscious action to assure that she indeed still had the bucket.

"Well, can you tell me what it is we're putting in here?" Yuko questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Fruit."

"Fruit?!" Yuko asked completely shocked.

"Fruit." Ahiko nodded.

"In the middle of a desert?"

"Yup!"

Yuko laughed softly to herself, she didn't believe it. Not one bit, fruit needed water to survive and more importantly something to grow in or on. She was no gardener by any means, but she knew that a desert was no place for crops, the only thing that was around here was sand and more sand a groupings of hundreds if not thousand of cactus's. If she wasn't careful she was going to wrack her brain thinking about it! When had she been so deep in her thoughts anyways!? She shook her head forcing the thought away and turning her focus back onto the sand.

If getting close meant another miles long walk then they were getting close. The sun had finally set-a much welcomed relief. But, the wind speed definitely picked up and changed directions turning into a much colder wind. In addition the sand itself seemed to get a bit colder despite the heat steadily rising from it, but what caught her attention the most was above. There were stars _everywhere! _She focused upward, amazed at the breathtaking sight she was beholding for the first time. She had seen stars at the Uchiha and Domou compound, but it wasn't as dramatic as this, she felt like she was immersed in the night. If only Izuna were here with her...

Yuko shook her head, where had that come from?

"Okay! We're here!" Ahiko announced stopping abruptly and quickly unwrapped the cloth from around her head, letting out a breath of relief. Yuko stopped copying her action and let out her own sigh of relief. A quick look around and nothing seemed different from before besides the fact they were around a grouping of cactus's, she turned her attention upward resisting the urge to let herself fall, but did so anyway. Her lips parted as the wind caressed her hot skin, almost making her breathless. It felt so amazing! "I'm going to be over here." Yuko nodded peering at Ahiko who took the bucket and situated it near one of cacti taking a seat on the sand.

"You want some water?" Yuko asked as she took a swig from her canister.

"Sure." Ahiko moved next to her, taking the canister when Yuko was finished and took her own swig. Water definitely tasted good in the middle of the desert. "Thanks Yuko-chan! Ahiko beamed a smile at her, to which Yuko could only nod at letting a small giggle escape her lips. It had taken time to get used to Ahiko's bubbly and exuberant personality, but now she was very humorous. Yuko took another swig as she got up and moved over to Ahiko, plopping down next to her.

"So?"

Ahiko sighed dramatically as always when she was about to or did spoil a secret. "I guess I can tell you now since we're here." Ahiko resigned, but still couldn't hold down her smile. "You see in this landscape there is an extremely rare fruit that grows. It only grows one night out of every year, it is the same night, but the fruit has to be harvested at that time. If it isn't harvested at that time and morning comes around the fruits will wilt, storing water and sugars year round until it's time for it to happen next year." Ahiko spoke animatedly using her hands to emphasize her point. It was extremely fascinating for someone like her who was into plants and gardening. She hoped Ahiko would share the same enthusiasm she did about the subject.

"I still don't believe it." Yuko shook her head. "What is this fruit called?"

"Dragon fruit." Ahiko replied, pointing to a cactus that was give or take ten or twenty feet away from them. Yuko strained, it looked like an ordinary cactus. Nothing too special about it. A moment later her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock as she spotted a light red almost purple sphere growing from one of the spines.

"You're kidding me!?" Yuko looked at Ahiko for confirmation.

"You are seeing something very few get to." Ahiko clapped her hands, looking rather giddy. She moved towards the cactus and carefully plucked the fruit from the spine where several more were already booming with life. "Try it." Ahiko said, tossing the fruit. Yuko caught it easily enough examining it with a raised eyebrow. It was light red with a mix of purple and completely smooth on the outside, kind of like an apple, but it had no stem. After a moment of closer examination she shrugged and took a bite out of it. Her mouth was flooded by flavor and moisture, especially moisture it was as if a dam of water had burst inside of her mouth followed by a torrent of sweet oh so sweet fruit, was it fruit? It was definitely sweet and savory. "This is good!" Yuko didn't hold back her surprise or joy as she took another bite and then another until was completely gone. "Let me help you."

Yuko moved to Ahiko who was busy setting down fruit after fruit into her bucket, the curly haired woman gave a small nod. So, this was why Ahiko had purchased the bucket. If she had told her this was the reason Yuko would have probably laughed and called her crazy, but evidently she would have been wrong completely. Yuko took another fruit and without hesitation sunk her teeth into it almost moaning in delight. "Now don't go stuffing your face! Help me out here." Ahiko chastised, and Yuko turned to see that she was watching her tear into the fruit. Normally she'd blush, but right now she didn't care, this fruit was just too damn good!

"Kay!" Yuko said happily, plopping down a fruit into the bucket while sinking her teeth into another one.


	28. Off To Maison-ya! Part I

The landscape was still and quiet. There was the occasional rustle of leaves and twigs in the foreground by the neighboring critters all coming out after a long day of rest and isolation from the suffocating heat. It was serene. The moonlight glared down on the land below, it was nearly full or was full, and it held a majestic awe as it highlighted small pathways across the terrain.

Usagi enjoyed the scenery but was hungry. Tobirama wanted to keep moving, it was dark, staying still in the dark wasn't a wise thing to do. Shinobi could spring an attack at anytime. She wasn't worried too much about them with her sensory skills, Tsugi's, and Tobirama's freakish sensory skills they'd sense anything within the next quarter mile. Despite this however, Tobirama was insistent that they keep moving. She wanted chocolate pudding.

She wasn't going to argue with him. Tobirama would raise his voice. She'd raise her voice back, before she knew it they'd be at each other's neck. She didn't like him _trying _to scold her and tell her what to do, but there was something oddly enjoyable about it. It was a challenge. Point is it was not her fault he was so bossy. He really needed to loosen up. She kept these comments to herself as she dashed through the dense woodland easily keeping pace with Tobirama's quick strides despite being several inches shorter than he. Tsugi lagged behind her just a few yards, keeping Hitomi in a light grasp.

Usagi nodded to herself once. Perhaps that was why Tobirama was pushing for them to stay on the move-they were nearing their destination after all. But, then again that couldn't be it, Tobirama seemed like the realist, and from her observations he was also stoic. No there was no way Hitomi was just the only thing making him firm on this decision. Ultimately she settled on just staying quiet, enjoying the moment and the wind gusting passed her ears cooling her moist skin and brushing against her neck, it wasn't so bad.

They made it to the Fire village short of an hour later. It was still dark, the moon was towering towards its highest point in the darkened sky. Usagi looked up for a moment, awed by the glistening stars above, she would love to sit here and admire the scenery but Tobirama and Tsugi were already on the move, she hastened her steps catching up to the two. They made their way to the estate, where they were staying for the time being, thanks to the damiyo. Tobirama opened the door, nodding to a pair of guards who eased at their entrance, going back to their posts, Usagi casted a glance in their direction before following after Tobirama.

"If we don't do something about her hands, I've got a bad feeling they're going to get infected." Tsugi spoke up as they went up a staircase, his eyes carefully skimming over her bloodied hands, it wasn't hard to spot the gash running down her middle knuckle, for that matter both of her knuckles were torn up.

"I don't know medical jutsu." Usagi shrugged, what else could she do? "How did she get those? I doubt Cho would have wanted to cause any harm to her, at least not in the beginning."

"Don't worry about her. My brother will have her hands back to normal in just a few seconds." Tobirama declared, turning to look back at the two of them-as he was expecting Usagi had a curious as well as confused look on her face. Tobirama closed his eyes for a moment, she was extremely inquisitive. Of course she was going to want to know just how and when Hashirama learned medical jutsu-in truth it was something he just picked up on, had a knack for and just kept at it. "Yes, my brother knows a lot about medical ninjutsu. Something like this won't even take him long."

"You never told me this..."

"You say that as if you expected me to tell you."

"Well, yeah." Usagi frowned, completely thrown off. She understood the need for secrecy, but then why let her see that scroll before?

"Well, now you know." Tobirama sounded smug. His ruby eyes even shined with what appeared to be mirth.

Usagi scowled at that smugness. Luckily she wasn't going to be dealing with that smug smirk anymore, she pushed open the door to the next room, spotting her two brothers-Syrus seated across Hashirama, Haji off to the right, and lastly Hashirama across from Syrus. The three each wore focused expressions, small frowns wrinkling their foreheads and between their eyes. Hashirama glanced up, almost surprised to see them, he was so focused on the current situation he wasn't kneading any chakra to keep a sweep of the area. "What's the matter?" Usagi tilted her head, asking the obvious of course.

"Tsugi, you should hear this too." Haji looked at him with full focus, flicking his eyes onto Hitomi. "Take her to my room. It'd be good for her to be comfortable when she wakes up." _Nobles... _He scoffed lightly. Tsugi just inclined his head. _Yeah... Comfortable. _Tsugi kept it to himself, he already knew before that there was a chance she'd be his woman. He denied it then.

Without another word Tsugi left, already knowing where Haji's room was located. He returned ten minutes later, armor discarded now that he was indoors-though he kept a sword under his obi.

The room was tense-Tobirama wasn't a fool. But, Hashirama could never cover up his emotions well. He was prone to sulking, in any case he knew when something was bothering him. A small frown, thoughtful not malice, comprehending... He took a seat next to Hashirama, folding his arms over his chest. He'd wait to speak, knowing somebody would, eventually. Whatever did happen while he was away caused a great deal of tension.

"I'll be blunt." Hashirama broke the silence, turning to face Tobirama. "The Shainingu-their second in command Tomoyuki plans to set fire to the Grass village, raid the Damiyo's domain in the process, rescue Sumichi, and at the very end they'll behead the damiyo laying waste to the rest of the village."

There was a tense pause. Perhaps shock from Hashirama saying such things, he never outright spoke about violence. He was more often than not happy, despite the turbulent times they lived in. Shock from learning the Shainingu-and more importantly Tomoyuki were planning such a thing. He was the second in command, he could rally the more rowdy among them. "Tunoichi came here, asking if I'd go with him back to the compound-his compound with him."

Tobirama frowned visibly. Knowing Hashirama he actually went, or at the very least was considering it. How could he be so careless?

"I didn't go."

Tobirama's expression softened. That was more than a relief to hear. Doing something as reckless as that was stupid, and above all else dangerous.

Hashirama exhaled a steady breath, straightening his back. "I'm really concerned about this..."

"Hashirama." Syrus said with some edge to his tone. "It isn't our problem... Mikito wouldn't let those fools burn down the village even if she is a bleeding heart."

Usagi blinked, resisting the urge to nod. Well, that's why it felt so tense, it would appear, at least to her these two had a disagreement. Could she say she was surprised? Not really, both were... Emotional in their own ways. It is outrageous the Shainingu would even consider doing such a thing-it wasn't unheard of to hear of a damiyo being killed by shinobi, but it was an occurrence, damiyos paid for their service. But lately that was changing, it was common, especially in the Sand Country. _There isn't anything we could even do... If we did go we'd just add to the chaos, we know Madara and Mikito are there along with Souji and Izuna. We'd be dragged into it..._

Hashirama was silent for a moment. If they did something, they could cause the conflict to swing into even more chaos. But, if they didn't do something, there was still a chance no matter how slight that the entire village would be burned down. All of those people-who aren't even shinobi... He swallowed slowly, clenching his jaw slightly, then relaxed. Well, there was something that needed his attention. "I'll go heal Hitomi, her hands were pretty bad." He gave a quick glance in Tobirama's direction, it wasn't even noticeable-one had to really focus. Hashirama excused himself. "Tsugi makes a good point, she could get an infection."

A few seconds later Tobirama excused himself.

"You guys are kidding right?" Usagi asked. She was greeted with silence and felt the need to ask again. "Please, tell me you are..."

"I wish." Syrus sighed, raking one hand through his thick and slightly scruffy-spiky hair. It shouldn't be a big deal. It really shouldn't be. It wouldn't be. He could care less if that village burned, or this village, he put the clan first as long as they prospered he'd do whatever needed to be done. But. Now it mattered, it mattered if the Grass village was burned down and ravaged, if the innocent people were killed in the chaos of it all. It was common, the age for shinobi and civilians alike was thirty-if one is lucky they'd see fifty even sixty. But, now it mattered... Damn Hashirama. "It's ridiculous. There is nothing to gain from this stint..." He narrowed his eyes for a split second. _Mikito isn't going to let them burn down the village, even if she is a bleeding heart._

"Maybe it's a statement..." Haji shrugged. He didn't care for nobles, but he never went out of his way to hassle them or hurt them-in the same light he didn't go out of his way to help them either. Hitomi would be the on exception, and she wasn't as conceited like most nobles.

"I think it's to make a statement. Stupid or drastic, the point is they are, well making a point." Tsugi chimed in, resting his hands in the sleeves of his shirt. It was crazy to even consider, the damiyo was their paycheck in every sense. But, now it was all too common for shinobi to attack a damiyo or try to, he supposed if they could take out their vast forces the spoils of war could be worth it. It was still stupid. "

"It doesn't make any sense...It's ludicrous..." Usagi muttered.

"For some reason that makes some sense." Syrus chuckled softly, thankful for Usagi's bluntness. Perhaps way with words is a better way to put it. "Well put, Usagi."

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi corrected.

Syrus chuckled, rolling his eyes. She was always so polite, something their mother in particular drilled into them.

* * *

Ryoma. A light skinned man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and short spiky hair, made his way up the stairs. Maison-ya was the second largest inn within the village and was seeing a lot of business tonight. It was a bit more grand than most inns having large wooden screen doors, sliding doors, and various rooms some large enough to hold twenty others up to fifty. There were workers going about their duties washing the floors, dusting the screens, and other small tasks. Tomoyuki and Aoi rented the entire second floor, the rooms could be opened to lead into one another. It was perfect because their presence would go completely unnoticed and they could speak openly without worry. He had been one of the first to back up Tomoyuki in this mission, Tunoichi may have been his leader, but he thought the same as everyone else who followed Tomoyuki. Tunoichi was afraid. This was a misconception, Tunoichi was only cautious and doing what what right.

He didn't see it that way though. "Ryoma." Aoi said. Ryoma gave him his full attention. Aoi was an aged man with dark black but graying messy hair that fell to his shoulders, his chin was very pronounced as was his jaw bone and his eyes were especially sharp. His build was muscular, but not overly massive. He was dressed in traditional shinobi attire-consisting of a plain dark blue low collared top, black trousers, black sandals, and bandages wrapped around his shins; his armor was discarded situated in the closet just a few feet away from him. He was one of the go to guys if Tomoyuki or Tunoichi wanted something taken care of no matter how bad it was. Not a man to take lightly in any regard. "The others, where are they?"

"They're bringing the weapons from the outskirts and situating them here as we speak." Ryoma responded. That's where he had just come from. "It grows darker by the minute, and the winds grow stronger as well.

"Good." Aoi replied with a firm nod, folding his muscular arms tightly over his chest, a small smirk crossing his face. _This is very good, indeed. _He noted silently, pleased to hear both parts, but especially the last. "It will swing completely in our favor. The Uchiha and Domou won't stand a chance nor will the damiyo nor his army slow us down." He stood up, moving towards the wooden screen and peering outside at the gathering crowds of men, women, and children alike. "Who are the leaders of the Uchiha and Domou?" He asked, turning his head around with an intent look.

"I believe it is Madara Uchiha and Mikito Domou." Ryoma responded, taking a seat next to dozens of others.

"I see..." Aoi scoffed harshly, spitting outside as if he got a bad taste in his throat. "So it's Tajima's and Heisuke's brats, eh?"

"Despite their young age, their prowess in battle is nothing short of amazing." Takehito, a tall and light haired man spoke up. He did well to research potential enemies and the Uchiha and Domou were both high on the list. "News of their alliance has reached all corners of the shinobi world."

"Yes, well be it as it may they are still nothing but brats." Aoi said rigidly. "Then the alliance of the Subatsu and Senju is most likely true as well, in that case..." He smirked a hint of sadism touching his eyes. "Heh, we take out two birds with one stone, then move onto the next two."

Takehito opted not to speak, while so many others agreed and even rejoiced the claim. He should have been indulging like them, but he came at the last minute. His loyalty was torn between Tunoichi and Tomoyuki, but Tunoichi's refusal to rescue Sumichi is what sealed the deal for him. Perhaps he should have stayed back, but he was talented and one of the stronger amongst the clan, this is where he had to be. It was his place. "Have you checked the seal?" Takehito cut into the chatter.

"We have three rotations going by three hours." Aoi answered, narrow eyes taking on a sharp glint. "They won't be able to sense us in here, and once they are in here they still won't be able to."

"Don't worry too much." Ryoma chuckled, looking at Takehito. "Everything will go as planned."

* * *

Madara hated nobles. It wasn't just a matter of him being impatient, and wanting to hurry things along. He hated nobles. Their mannerisms, the way they lived and thought of people, thought of shinobi. But, the thing he hated the most would be their cowardice. So high and mighty, how fast that they changed when they were staring into the tip of a sword. He had to ask himself why he was going with, sure to get permission. He glanced at Mikito, flicking his eyes forward just as quickly, she was the reason he was coming with. She may very well go on a rampage and killed the stupid ass, now he couldn't have this. He wanted to get paid for their services first.

They walked in silence. Besides Mikito muttering a soft 'you first' when Madara opened the door. He would have insisted that she go in first, but Mikito was stubborn. He blinked, taking in his new surroundings, it never ceased to amaze him just how fine everything here was. He himself wouldn't know of such things, everything here he deemed as useless, it wouldn't help him get stronger, or help the clan thrive, it had no uses. Madara turned to Mikito, she was oddly quiet, her steps were silent and precise as always never a wasted motion even when she was walking. She wasn't normally silent. "You know what they say about a man overcompensating for something through various means." Mikito said, and Madara edged his lips up.

"Ah, you're a joker?" He stared at her. "I must say I'm surprised, you take everything so literally and seriously."

"I have my moments." Mikito scratched the top of her head, not denying his last statement. She did take everything so seriously and literally, it had been pointed out many times, actually. They shared a glance, their eyes lingered, and Mikito turned away from his gaze setting her hand on the door. "I really hope this idiot doesn't try to negotiate with me, I am so not in the mood for a negotiation..." She exhaled, hearing Madara grunt softly in agreement, she sighed in relief mentally. So he hadn't seen her looking so long and hard.

"Mikito-san! Madara-san!" The damiyo wasted no time in greeting them. He had left their investigation to tend to his duties, he would have stayed much longer, but he couldn't ignore certain things. And the late summer festival and early autumn festival would be starting soon-the summer festival going on at this very moment today. He shivered, a chill running down his spine, that reminded him. "Please, tell me. Did you find anything out, anything at all?" He noticed Madara and Mikito share a look, neither answered for a moment verbally or non-verbally, and finally Mikito gave a very soft nod. There was no easy way to put this...

"I'll be blunt with you." Madara said, deep voice traveling around the room. "You were wrong about your citizens not harboring any shinobi." As he expected the damiyo frowned deeply, it was a blow to his pride and Madara knew this-it is why he said it. Paying no heed to the expression, Madara continued on. "There is _someone _in your village harboring shinobi as we speak-the Shaningu to be more precise. We believe that they number at least one hundred and thirty, and could be growing at this very moment."

"I can't believe this." The damiyo shook his head, sighing loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've done everything within my capacity to ensure that everyone living within these walls is peaceful and well off... We've avoided conflict by any and all means. And, I'd like to say we've lived in peace for a very long time." Two decades was a very long time. He scowled deeply, his late father enjoyed stirring up chaos any chance he got, pitting shinobi clans against each other just for the sheer thrill of seeing them kill each other. It was also the reason this estate was destroyed and burned to the ground not too short of two decades ago. He was arrogant, yes, seeked amusement, but he never played with lives the way his father had. Innocent or shinobi. "And, you are more than certain about this?"

"Absolutely positive." Madara replied with no hesitation. The damiyo found it odd he was only just talking, but shrugged it off a second later, Mikito wasn't a headstrong and rash woman. She could keep her distance, though her temper was frightening. "During my interrogation of Sumichi-A Shainingu shinobi that had been within your village and near the borders for over two months, he admitted that there is a plot to overthrow you and take the village." He was just blending the truth, in fact that wasn't a lie _technically. _Hopefully he'd just shut up and not ask anymore questions.

"What!? That is absolutely outrageous!"

"Sir." Mikito spoke up for the first time, eyes narrowing just a bit. "... Tomoyuki-their second in command is leading them. They to set fire to the city on a windy day, while chaos ensures from that they intend on storming this estate, killing anyone who gets in their way-that includes your military force and any workers you have here, rescue Sumichi, press forward and take you from the seat of power, and finally behead you, laying waste to the village in the end." She wasn't surprised at his reaction, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, and she couldn't blame him. She almost did the same thing when she first discovered the plan, and the full extent to which it covered. She hoped he'd give them the okay to search all of the inns and taverns. She didn't want to argue with him about it, nor did she want the village to burned down-she wouldn't allow it...

"I... I don't know..." The damiyo was oddly quiet. "It's just outrageous... The summer festival is tonight! The streets are packed with people... If they even dared to do something like that..." He growled softly, getting angrier than he would like to.

"We wouldn't lie about something like this." Madara said, voice lowering a few tones as it gained an edge.

"And, just what do you want me to do?" He had his own army which numbered into the hundreds of thousands-but these were _shinobi._

"Let us search every inn and tavern in this village tonight." Mikito replied, staring straight into his eyes. "We have good reason to believe that they will be making their move tonight."

Again, the damiyo was silent. Thinking. Considering. Finally, he nodded looking at Mikito and Madara with nothing but seriousness. It may be a bad call, the civilians may be a bit spooked, but it was for the better. There was no way he could allow _his _village to be burned down, more importantly there was no way he would going to be dying anytime soon. These damn Shaniningu had a lot of guts... "Go." He said simply. Mikito was surprised greatly, turning her focus from the floor onto him in an instant, almost in shock. The damiyo nodded without any hesitation. "Take care of them. I give you full permission to do whatever must be done. Don't allow those shinobi to set fire to this village by any means. Kill them all if you must." He gave another nod, leveling a serious stare with both Madara and Mikito, and Madara nodded in response hiding an arrogant smile behind his hard eyed stare. He was itching for a good fight, considering they weren't holding a demonstration where they could spar, this was the next best.

He wasn't going to allow himself, Mikito, or their respective kinsmen to showcase their abilities to him. That will wait until they returned home.

"Yes!" Mikito bowed just slightly, more like set her jaw. Truly grateful he gave them permission rather than arguing against it. With that Madara and Mikito excused themselves, they'd be busy the rest of the night, and the damiyo had more important things to attend to besides some rowdy shinobi. Also, this is why they were here, the Shainingu and other clans were starting to get closer and closer to the walls-now they were within the snapped her hand out, snatching a piece of paper thrown by the damiyo. She narrowed her eyes, reading it to herself as she and Madara ventured back. _Izuni-ya. Omitsu-ya. Shiko. Shikoku-ya. Izumi. Maison-ya. Imitsu-ya. Shokou-ya. Izumo-ya _She frowned, clenching the paper in her hand. _There's got to be over eighty inns and taverns, from what I'm seeing there's at least twenty inns and double the taverns._

"I'll narrow it down." Madara said in a low tone, peering at the list. There were many, too many. He watched her shuffle the list into her pocket before continuing "We can't separate into two groups. Not a chance in hell."

_"_But, Madara..." Mikito furrowed her brows slightly. "There's over sixty places we have to search. We can only hope to cover that much ground by splitting into two groups."

"We're searching along the Hanji road and the Zanjo road."

"It's still a good twenty or more..." Mikito clicked her tongue softly, a habit she picked up long ago. She twirled a stray bang on her finger, frowning ever so slightly.

"I'll narrow it down all the same." Madara responded with no hesitation. "Hikaku is experienced when it comes to reconnaissance as well as Mitsuki from what I've observed." He set a hand on her shoulder, almost snapping it off as soon as he touched it. She was so damn tense, especially in her shoulder area and upper neck. "We won't let them have their way. We'll stop them long before they can begin to execute their ill thought out plan." He gave her a shoulder a light squeeze, turning her attention which was focused on the dark sky onto him, their eyes meeting and lingering for a long moment again. It was oddly satisfying he capture her attention so easily.

"Thank you, Madara." Mikito murmured, for the moment he was quelled. And, Madara was touching her, actually touching her. She shouldn't have been so stunned and amazed at the simple gesture, but she was, the only time they touched each other was when they were sparring that one time and he ended up tripping her, taking her down to the ground and getting too close, way too close. So close she could just kiss him, or he kiss her...

"What?" He asked noticing Mikito seemingly spaced out, if only he could read her mind. He grunted, shaking his head as he took his hand from her shoulder, hand lingering there for just a second longer. He didn't even want to know what had her so preoccupied. He watch her open her mouth, ready to explain why she was thanking him, and how he helped her through whatever it was, shaking his head he bit back a sigh. Mikito was so serious and literal all the time. "It's nothing. There's no need to thank me" He held back a laugh, for some reason amused. Not quite sure why. Mikito looked quite humorous when she was confused. Her head tiltled and bright eyes searching and ever observant. "Don't start getting soft on me."

"No worries, bossman!" Mikito replied. "I'm being polite. "

"I told you, don't call me that." Madara scowled.

Mikito laughed to herself.

They were on the fortieth floor. Izuna, Souji, and the others were on the first. It wasn't a long time before they got there, they easily bounded down the stair sets altogether or put on short bursts of speed easily gliding over them just the same. Neither decided to speak anymore, they said what they had to say, felt what they felt from the other in a subtle way, now it would be on Izuna and Souji, and they together with Madara and Mikito would devise a plan of attack. Madara kept the mental note he made earlier about narrowing down their search choices. Mikito _would _want to split into two groups and they'd search parallel from each other. He _didn't _want to do that. It could be beneficial, but keeping their forces together and attacking at full strength was a much better route to go.

Without any hesitation they opened the door. Souji and Izuna both waiting on the other side. "So, what'd he say?" Izuna asked quickly, curious and anxious all the same.

"Be ready within the hour." Mikito said, nodding her head when Izuna gave her another curious look.

"This is good news." Izuna nodded.

"I'm going to send Hikaku ahead of us. He'll narrow our search down." Madara spoke up.

"You don't have to." Souji told Madara, looking at him for a moment. "I've already sent Mitsuki and Misaka while you two were still with the damiyo, they'll be meeting us there." He shrugged. "Never hurts to be more thorough."

Madara nodded. This would speed things along a great deal.

"Where?" Izuna, of course asked the obvious.

"The meeting hall in the village, the big place with the double windows we passed on the way here." Mikito replied.

Izuna nodded. "I'll be going then, see you in an hour." He stood up, opening the door and taking his leave.

"Inform the others." Madara called after him. Izuna stopped in his step, nodded, and waved his hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

Quietly, Hashirama opened the door of Haji's room. The abundant light of the moon was shining in through the window, the curtains moved more towards the wall to allow a better view to be seen. His eyes turned from the large windows to Hitomi. She was wearing new clothes than the dirtied rags she came in with, and her hair was no longer a tangled and wild mess but back its semi wavy nature, his eyes caught her bandaged hands, spots of blood staining them every couple of inches some around her knuckle area, and some on the front of her fingers just under the knuckle. "These wounds seem self inflicted." Hashirama said, shutting the door just as quietly as he opened it moving towards the bed. "Do you have any idea how?"

"From what Usagi and Tsugi told me about her. Hitomi can be quite emotional and lose herself." Tobirama replied, shrugging his shoulders once. "I'd guess she punched something in her fit of emotion."

Hashirama nodded. He had to agree, the position of the cuts on her hands showed definite signs these were self inflicted and not inflicted by somebody else. She had to be a spitfire of sorts in this case. Even with his healing abilities, he just wouldn't go and inflict a wound on himself in a fit of rage. Hashirama stood over her, eyes taking in her image, hands carefully moving forward, but he stopped at the last second as if unsure. "She'll be asleep until morning." Tobirama told him. "Tsugi gave her an herb with some tea. The pain was getting to her and don't want her freaking out when she wakes up with you standing right in her face."

"That is a good point, Tobirama!" Hashirama grinned. "Why didn't I think of doing that?" With his worries quelled he reached his hands forward again, keeping them in place just a few inches over Hitomi's hands. He was almost touching them but not quite, he needed just a small space to make sure it was kneading right. _Okay, not too much. _Hashirama carefully flared his chakra, kneading it into his hands, a deep humming and buzz sounded quietly around them as a deep blue aura encompassed Hashirama's hands surging into her hands through the bandages. The wounds weren't too severe, they looked a lot worse than what they really were, he hovered his hands above her knuckle area feeling his chakra sewing her skin anew and washing the wounds away with near omnipotence. "There we go. She's good as new." Hashirama murmured unwrapping her hands from the dirty and stained bandages, smiling as he took in his handiwork, there wasn't a single gash or laceration nor a spot of blood just very small almost invisible scars.

Tobirama took the bandages from his hands, disposing them in a nearby basket. "What is it, Hashirama?" He asked after a moment. He knew when something was bothering his brother, and very clearly there was something bothering him.

"This may be a bit much to ask of you since you've just returned." Hashirama started looking apologetic. He knew Tobirama wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done, to follow through on the order he gave him, but it was good to just relax. Tobirama leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and fixed his brother with an intent stare. Hashirama continued. "Go the Grass village and make sure nothing happens... I know Syrus is right, it really isn't our concern, but I can't let those people die if there's a chance to save them."

"Brother..." Tobirama started dryly in his baritone voice. "You want me to go to the Grass village _where __Madara, Izuna, Mikito, and Souji are _to make sure that Tomoyuki and the Shainingu following him don't burned the village into the ground?"

"Yes." Hashirama nodded. "Syrus is confident Mikito will stop them but..." He paused. He knew some things about her before their first encounter. She had titan-like strength and was feared gaining the moniker witch. She had two siblings one sister who was Ahiko and the brother was Souji. Ahiko was more versed in sojutsu and kyujutsu though she did have a mastery of the first basic five elements and was talented in kenjutsu and taijutsu. Souji was more versed in kenjutsu and gained the moniker of devil. "I'd just like to be sure. This will just be between me and you." He learned two things after his encounter with them, one was that they were indeed fierce in combat _ferocious _was a better way to describe it, and Mikito was the farthest thing from a witch. If Syrus was confident she wouldn't let Tomoyuki and his followers burn down the village, then she couldn't be a witch. Witches were evil and would kidnap children using their skin to brew concoctions. That's what he heard when he was a kid at least, and he knew Mikito wasn't peeling skin off from anyone. Especially a child.

Tobirama sighed, but nodded. Looks like he was going to need more elusive and stealthy than usual. If Izuna, Madara or even Souji for that matter caught sight of him the only thing that would be happening is a battle that would have no definitive end. But, his brother's heart was in the right place even if he was thinking with it and his emotions rather than his brain. "I'd love to say no. I should say no..." Tobirama sighed softly, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was classic Hashirama. "I'll take care of it." Tobirama nodded.

"Thank you." Hashirama smiled. "I know you're rather not do this, but you're the only person I can trust to see this through."


	29. Off To Maison-ya! Part II

The hour passed. All too quick.

The damiyo's estate wasn't directly smack dab in the center of the village, rather it was situated about ten miles outside. Ten miles wasn't anything for a shinobi. They cleared the distance entering the city with a purpose. The first thing everyone took note of was just how busy it was.

There were people _everywhere. _Nobody paid them any mind, but were smart enough to get out of their way as they made their way towards the meeting hall. They had weapons and looked scary, their expressions were hard and one would say frightening. Many were thinking both.

They had never seen these people before. Uchiha. Domou. Shinobi in general were things of legend. Like the Samurai. They were feared and revered tales of their conflicts and abilities had been passed down since time began.

Not all the civilians were this knowledgeable and some only took these tales with a grain of salt and laughed it off, but there was one thing they could all agree on silently. Clear the way.

This was bolstered by the fact that Madara had his gunbai slung to his back, his sickle locked on his side, four swords were secured under Mikito's obi, five under Souji's, and Izuna had seven-four secured on his waist, two on his back, and a tanto resting on the back of his hip. Their distinctive clothes the Domou wearing blue and purple haoris crest stitched on the sleeves and entirety of the back.

And, the Uchiha wearing blue, black, and purple high collared shirts crest stitched on their upper back if possible bolstered it even more.

The damiyo said it would be crowded, but Madara wasn't expecting to be like this. He could hardly hear himself think, and there was so many people lining and packing these streets. It was close to ridiculous. No it was ridiculous "How much farther are we from the meeting hall?" Madara asked, annoyance steeping into his tone.

"It's close." Mikito replied.

That was great news. He wouldn't need to shove his way through for very long then. As they approached the meeting hall he kneaded some chakra-just a small amount, stretching his senses outwards and calming himself. _Strange... _He noted mentally, it was faint almost unrecognizable had his sensory skills not have been as acute and sensitive as they were he would've missed it completely.

_Did they place a seal somewhere to suppress their chakra levels? It's one of the few things that makes any sense. _Madara paused in his thought.

Mikito opened the door to the meeting hall, and with no delay they entered happy to get out of the clutter that they were currently enveloped in.

The meeting hall was quite spacious. There were sections of wooden pillars that supported the entire thing, it was barely decorated and had clean matted flooring. Two windows were sanctioned at the front just seven inches away from the door, giving them all a clear view of the outside and the crowds of people that were still starting to line the streets in even more abundance.

Madara and Mikito took a seat on the mats at the head of the table, Izuna and Souji took a seat next to them on respective sides, Isami, Shin, and Isamu followed, and then Hikaku, and then everyone else took their seats, many opted to sit around and behind them on the other mats provided. It gave them a better view and they could hear all the same-in total they had about thirty seven-twenty people from Mikito's squad and seventeen from Madara's. In this era a unit such as this was considered advantageous.

The hall could fit at least two hundred and have an extra twenty or so feet of space to give. Not the most grand of places but definitely spacious.

"Okay, you two have been here more than I have." Madara turned his focus onto Mikito and Souji, curious. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"It's the summer festival." Souji replied. He didn't want to get into the whole mystique this event was supposed to have in the village, but he wasn't one to halfass anything and that included answering a question.

"There is a yearly event here, a serious of festivals you could say that has a parade and the works. It starts with the early spring festival and ends with the late autumn festival. In total it's a stretch of about six months. The summer festival is today everyone will be out to celebrate it, the early summer festival was two weeks ago followed by the early morning festival which was a couple of days ago. We weren't here for the late night summer festival."

"I see..." Madara shook his head slightly. The saying was true. You learn something new everyday. Any reason to throw a celebration I suppose..."

Souji nodded.

"Sounds interesting. A whole lot festivals going on in such a small place." Izuna chuckled softly.

* * *

The streets were lined with people, merchants were showing off their stock, and people were buying just the same, there was a sense of excitement in the air. To the oblivious. If only these people were aware of the danger they were in. Deep within the cluster of people and celebration, Mitsuki pushed her way through a gathering crowd at a nearby tavern.

She wasn't sure why they all decided to pile on by the dozens when she went there but it happened, and she just needed to improvise. She scowled at someone who bumped into her shoulder, almost knocking her meal to the ground. Before she slapped the skin from his cheek she hurried her way back to a small stand, waving at Misaka.

Misaka decided to stay in her spot while Mitsuki went out to get some grub as she called it. "You want a bite?" Mitsuki shoved the multiple hand critter on the stick in Misaka's face.

"Cuttlefish?" Misaka spotted the two tentacles and eight arms before anything else. It was like a squid and octopus just not as long or massive, or aggressive. But, that also meant it would sit heavy on the stomach, and in their current situation she couldn't have anything weighing her down, and she was never one to stuff her face before a mission. She raised one hand and eyebrow gesturing it away. "You sure can stuff your face before a mission. You can enjoy yourself, cuttlefish sits heavy on the stomach."

"Suit yourself." Mitsuki shrugged lazily, sitting down next to her and with no hesitation tore into her meal. ""I'm getting energy for the mission." She swallowed slowly, looking at Misaka who kept her focus around them trying to spot anyone who looked out of place. "What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, of the Uchiha? Is that what you mean?" Misaka asked not taking her eyes from her task. "Or is there a particular one you're asking me about?" Misaka turned giving Mitsuki a critical stare. "Is there something to this?"

"Something to pass the time." Mitsuki reasoned.

"We can talk about something else." Misaka suggested. Skating around the topic completely. Some things were better kept private. "We can talk about Kotetsu's swords instead or Masamune's swords, Kanenobu's swords, Muramasa's swords, or there's Sadamune's swords as well."

"Swords? Seriously!? Come on, don't be so modest and reserved!" Mitsuki punched her shoulder softly, chuckling when Misaka just took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"I recall them being our comrades." Misaka stated very dryly. Guess Kotetsus wasn't an option anymore. "And, even if I do find one of them attractive what place does that have now?"

"Well..." Mitsuki sighed. "Like I said pass the time..." It didn't have a place now, but knowing Serizawa he would start to push for a marriage. It was commonplace to marry in order to solidify an alliance especially between clans. "I guess it doesn't have a place for the now." She admitted lamely. She was always exuberant and enthusiastic, she may have matured as she aged but some things would never change. Misaka was the total opposite of her, reserved, quiet, and very modest.

Msaka sighed. She could talk about it a little. "Well..." Mitsuki whirled on Misaka, would she really indulge her? Misaka just shook her head, seeing the excitement in Mitsuki's expression and eyes.

"There was one that I seen when I first went into the estate, I don't know what his name is though." Misaka gave a lazy shrug crossing her right leg over the left, though she smiled ever so slightly. The man was very handsome. "Please, don't make such a fuss over it." She looked at Mitsuki almost pleading with her.

"Fine, fine." Mitsuki agreed begrudgingly. She wanted to hear details and more details. Did Misaka want to jump in the sack with this man? "But, you have to tell me what happens." Mitsuki stated firmly, there was no way she was going to let this go, not by a long shot. Misaka gave a small nod though she kept her focus on her hands.

Mitsuki swore she was blushing ever so slightly. She was about to make a comment to see if Misaka was flustered or just deep in thought and if she were the latter it'd be all too sweet, however... Before she could she spotted a man with a mess of dark hair and narrow green eyes forcing his way into and through the crowds of people with at least twenty or so men flanking him.

"Shit!" Mitsuki cursed, noticing Misaka's eyes were trained on the same exact spot her own were.

"Tomoyuki..." Misaka muttered, standing up from her seat without any hesitation and made her way into the crowd. Mitsuki took hasty steps to catch up, still munching on her cuttlefish as she did so. The two women quickened their steps, Misaka was about five foot seven while Mitsuki was about five foot nine so they had good height to see, but there were so many people.

Misaka kept track of the messy dark hair of Tomoyuki's shoving her way through hordes of people with Mitsuki trailing quickly behind her, but the father they moved the more people seemed to get in the way, there were lines and lines of people packing every which way. "Mitsuki, can you see them anywhere?" Misaka asked going on her tip toes to peer over several people, but couldn't spot Tomoyuki.

"Sure as hell can't." Mitsuki responded, taking the last bite of her cuttlefish and tossing the stick down, and began to jump to get a better view. Her hair bouncing with every leap. "Nope, and if it's possible there's even more people here than where we were before." As she said this, she landed on her feet from her most recent jump and shoved a drunken man before he could fall into her, ignoring his grunts and moans she turned her focus forward.

"Damn it! There's too many people..."

"You're kind of stating the obvious here." Misaka said a bit redundantly. It was visible there were a lot of people where they currently were, and just by looks it appeared there were much more in this area. _I better tell Souji and the others, they should be at the meeting hall right about now. _She thought, narrowing her eyes slightly as she judged their current location. _So, they're heading north it seems._ "Mitsuki, let's go."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." It took them much longer to get to the meeting hall than they thought and definitely wanted it to take. The crowds of people grew bigger and just all around got worse, it's not like many were being polite and Mitsuki was about to slap the skin off someone's cheek if they bumped into her or smacked her ass one more time.

Thankfully nobody did it again, Misaka cleared a path for the two of them to walk through, and Mitsuki kept pace with her not wanting to get swallowed by the ocean around them. "Meeting hall, at last." Mitsuki sighed in relief about fifth teen minutes later, spotting the meeting hall, light illuminating the inside of it, she and Misaka shared a look before clearing the distance in just a matter of seconds. Misaka stepped through the door, one side was open, and Mitsuki followed after her taking a seat by the window.

* * *

"Misaka." Souji said taking his eyes off of the map laying out the entire village, and training his eyes fully onto her. They flicked to Mitsuki for a second.

"We spotted Tomoyuki with about twenty of his men flanking him." Misaka informed them, taking a seat just a few feet from Mikito. "They were heading north it seemed from our current location." She furrowed her brows, if Tomoyuki had twenty of his men flanking him on both sides just how many were here in the village at this very moment. One hundred? Two thousand? It wasn't a good situation by any stretch, she could only estimate he had roughly 300 if not a little more altogether in total not counting the twenty who were flanking him.

"How many men do you estimate he has backing him?" Souji asked, cutting right to the point. Candy coating or beating around the bush was never his thing.

"I want to say 300..." Misaka said, letting the thought linger for a moment. "I know for certain it's more than eighty. Mikito-sama, is the damiyo assisting us with his army?"

"No, he's afraid to fight them." Mikito replied, bluntly so. "We'll just do it ourselves."

"If they're heading north then that means..." Madara narrowed his eyes, turning them back onto the map. _The Hanji and Zanjo roads are parallel and are the main routes of transportation in the village. The river runs between them. Six inns run along the Zanjo road followed by twelve taverns. Ten inns run along the Hanji road followed by twenty taverns... _

He narrowed his eyes mulling it over in his mind. "The Zanjo road has one of the largest inns in this village so we'll search along that as one group." He nodded to himself, turning his eyes onto Mikito. She stared at him, unmoving, but she slowly nodded. He could tell she wanted to object, wanted to say split into two groups, but there was no objection. This was sound. But, would she object?

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mikito nodded in agreement. Madara kept his expression neutral though he was shocked a great deal. He didn't want to argue with her about the course of action, but that challenge was gone. "If we're going up against up to 300 people, we won't split, there is strength in numbers." She and Madara shared a look, one acceptance the other a bit smug.

"If we're going to make our move we should head out now." Mitsuki spoke up with a bit of urgency, eyes focused outside for a few seconds before she flicked them back to her current spot. "It's starting to get really packed, we're going to have to push and shove our way through these crowds and lines on people if we want to make any headway."

And, this was clearly true even if one didn't directly look or glance towards the windows or front opening they could hear the patter of feet crunching into the ground, the laughter echoing all through the village, and the most obvious the movement of people.

"It appears to be that way." Isami spoke up, his tone deep and booming, but somehow mellow. "Otherwise we may be forced to split into smaller groups to cover more ground quicker."

Both Mikito and Souji nodded. Isami was very powerful and knowledgeable if he talked they listened keenly.

"Before we depart." Izuna spoke up suddenly, eyes scanning the room for another body. He didn't spot it so he took his next approach and called out. "Kagami-kun."

"Izuna-sama!" A very soft and immature voice lacking any sort of bass or depth quickly spoke up. Everyone gathered glanced around, some confused while others simply searching for the owner of the voice. Slowly, a boy about eight to ten years old with short and messy onyx black hair, black trousers, black sandals, and a deep blue high collared shirt made his way forward taking a seat within Izuna's line of vision, it just so happened Madara, Souji, and Mikito could both see him and he found himself wavering just slightly at the intense and stony gaze of Souji.

He swallowed softly, bowing his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"You'll be coming with us..." Izuna paused noticing a sliver of emotion flash across Kagami's face. Maybe it was uncertainty or it was fear, it could be a hint of both or neither. But it alarmed Izuna, and that's all that mattered. He turned his focus onto Mikito who just looked at Kagami with curiosity and ever observant. "Mikito, you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Kagami-kun here would you?"

"Izuna-" Madara started.

"I don't mind." Mikito replied before Madara could say his piece. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kagami-kun." She said staring directly into his eyes. holding back a giggle as he began to scratch the top of his head and looked at the floor. She had to wonder if Madara was so... So shy and reserved like Hikaku and Kagami. He was passionate without a doubt, she felt that passion when they sparred, but was he shy like Kagami? All Uchiha seemed to have a deeper side of them, something that was kept away unless one was lucky enough to get close enough.

"I'll do my best not to be a burden, Mikito-sama." Kagami bowed his head slightly. He was very polite.

_Such a polite boy. _She opened her mouth about to respond, but closed it instead. No need to fluster him anymore than what he was, it was clear he was nervous looking at her. She couldn't feel hurt or insulted, she could have that effect on people if they didn't know her personally, were a lifelong friend, family member.

She sighed softly turning her gaze from the young Kagami onto everyone gathered. "I'll be frank with everyone. I'm not sure what we're up against, how many shinobi we'll be encountering. Watch each other's backs and flanks at all times, we'll need to fight as a single mind so let's stay together!"

Madara nodded. He had to say he was impressed, for a bleeding heart she could layout a plan very well, and could rally those around her. He seen his own men perk up just slightly as she spoke their eyes focused. "We're going up against anywhere from eighty to three hundred men. Whatever you don't disperse." He added a heavy emphasis on the last part. He didn't doubt his own skills or Mikito's but Tomoyuki could try to divide and conquer.

Being inside of an inn that strategy would go far in the span of three seconds.

There was a chorus of nods and soft agreements. Izuna just smirked slightly, itching to go and fight. Souji retained his stony expression and slowly stood to his feet. "To battle we go!"

Everyone in the room had the same thought whether it was woman, man, or child they all knew what was coming.

* * *

The footfalls echoed from the cold ground to the sky above, it started out fast and abundant and only grew in tempo and abundance. Unlike before people got the hell out of their way as if their life depended on it. One could argue their life did depend on it. Madara was fast. Maybe saying fast was too redundant or could be considered insulting. He remembered that man's voice, that day he cut ties with his friend.

The one person who thought the same as he. The one person who he talked to for hours about absolutely nothing. Who he sparred with. The shock in his father's voice was enough to make him smirk, yes he was very fast. But, Mikito was no slouch when it came to speed and she easily kept pace with him despite her weighted clothing keeping her down, plus her armor. Souji and Izuna sped behind them just a few inches behind them followed by Shin, Hikaku, Mitsuki, and the others.

The streets were illuminated by the glowing lanterns. The gentle fire brewing within was hypnotizing. It was also clear and cut clean. It lead the way through every alley, every street, every path, even in the shadier areas were all filled with lanterns. The Hanji road was coming into view, anticipation and trepidation rippling through them.

Fear and shock ran through the people as they hastily got out of the way, some men pulled their women aside before hand as to not be ran over or shoved aside.

Madara wasn't going to scoff at this however, it was good they got out of the way. _I still feel dulled, more than before... _He frowned increasing his speed as they approached an inn. Imitsu-ya to be exact.

"We are the Uchiha and Domou! We are searching every inn and tavern tonight, and we are here to search!" Madara shouted, pushing the door open with vigor as he stepped inside followed in stride by Mikito.

"Yaahhh!" Izuna's eyes snapped forward, spotting two naked boys not even five years old sprinting down the front hallway followed closely by what had to be the mother or owner of the inn. "Well, I think this place is clear." Izuna commented, turning on his heel and heading out. They continued their search with no reprieve sprinting several yards away and coming onto Shiko.

Izuna took the lead this time, pushing the door open and stepping inside with a serious expression eyes blazing red. "We are the Uchiha and Domou! We are here to search!" Luckily running naked children wasn't what greeted them, but instead an aged man with dark hair and shadowy eyes.

"Uchiha and Domou?" The man asked, eyes widening just a bit. "Shinobi?"

"That's right." Izuna nodded, glancing around the interior. His eyes narrowing to slits.

"I'd never wish to cross paths with the Uchiha or Domou." The man said, his voice was steady, but it was clear he was a bit shaken up. "You can search to your heart's content, but I promise you I am not harboring any shinobi here." He always lived within these walls-of the village. But, he was not naive or oblivious to the world, of the warring states era. Many people would leave and come back injured or never return at all. It was kill or be killed out there. Running into either of these two clans meant certain death. There was no question.

"I'll be the judge of that." Madara said tersely nodding towards Hikaku, Isami, and Misaka. "Search the upstairs." He instructed. Misaka and Isami looked at Mikito for confirmation-Madara wasn't their leader nor did they need to listen to him, seeing her small nod on confirmation they nodded in turn running forward and up the stairs. "Aito, Mitsuki, Isamu search the bottom floor." Aito nodded his long black hair brushing over his cheeks and shoulders he sped forward followed by Mitsuki and Isamu. It took a total of five minutes to search the entire inn, and just as the old man promised there were no shinobi here.

They left as quickly as they came in, speeding down the road heading towards Shikoku-ya, Souji opted to shove the door open this time. "We are the Uchiha and Domou! We are here to search!" He shouted, glancing around for a moment hearing the patter of feet, he spotted a woman hurrying down the stairs a very delightful smile plastered on her face as she went on her knees giving a bow.

"Welcome! Do you wish to stay here tonight?" She asked, her smile never faltering as she looked at Souji, then Shin who took a seat, and then everyone else who was gathered. There was no fear or trepidation in her voice or posture, a polar opposite of the aged man from just a couple of minutes ago. It didn't take a scholar to realize she wasn't harboring any shinobi.

"This isn't the place." Hiro said, sounding rather redundant.

"Let's go." Souji turned taking his leave followed by everyone else. It wouldn't be as simple as running to the next inn to search since the road dipped off into a turn and flitted out with houses. There was no discussion, no talking, no playful banter, not even a single mutter was uttered from any of them, even Izuna who usually tried to lighten the mood was silent.

The dip wasn't very big, but the turn was wide, houses were lined up each side stretching for about ten meters before more inns and taverns came into view.

* * *

Madara took a deep breath, this was the last inn they'd be searching. He knew they had to be here. "Next is Masion-ya." He stated in a low tone, turning to look at Mikito who gave a firm nod her own expression hardening as she suppressed any and all emotions. They'd only be a hindrance and emotions had no place in something like this.

It was her or them and she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Everyone seemed to hasten their steps once they were away from the houses, some clasping the hilts of their swords while others took a breath preparing for the battle. Mitsuki stared at the kanjis on the sign just a few feet from the door reading Masion-ya, she frowned about to push the door open, but took off into a blinding sprint slamming herself into a nearby alleyway against a wall peering through the corner just behind Madara and Mikito who stared with deadly intent.

"The place is patrolled." Izuna said with narrowed eyes, gesturing up towards the roof and the sides of the inn. On the roof were three people wearing ragged clothing, appearing as simple workers who barely made a living. Six people were on the ground all looked like farmers or merchants but there was no mistaking who they really were.

"Three on the roof and six on the ground Three on the left and three on the right. As soon as we attack they'll alert the rest." This put them in a slight bind, if they spotted them, or if they revealed themselves too soon Tomoyuki could throw his outrageous plan into overdrive.

"We're not hiding out here all night." Madara grunted, eye glinting as he stared at the shinobi in disguise. "We'll need to take care of the three on the roof, they're most likely the main watch out. The six on the ground will need to be taken out at the same time before they can get a running start."

"I'll take the three on the roof." Hiro volunteered. "Aito-san and Isami-san, handle the six."

Aito and Isami looked at each other for a moment, the thought they would be working together was settling in. For so long they just did it alone, their respective clans tended to be reclusive and didn't forge much alliances. It was still a bit to take in that they were indeed comrades in arms and would be working together.

"I'll take the three on the left." Aito stated confidently.

"I'll take the right." Isami stated.

Mikito and Madara stepped out of the way, pressing themselves against the wall and by extension each other, this was really a tight squeeze. Hiro, Isami, and Aito dashed from their cover vanishing into the crowds of people completely. Thankfully Madara and Mikito weren't pressed against each other and quickly spaced themselves out the best they could.

Chaos. It was what he thrived in. What shinobi thrived in. Darkness and the shadows, amidst chaos. Isami was taught this as a small boy, through experience he knew it was truth and effective. He halted quickly, ducking behind a barrel filled with what contents he wasn't sure but from the smell something was either fermenting or rotting, he as just a few feet away from the three guards he could see the hilt of their kodachis hidden beneath their shirts.

He waited, keeping his muscles ready and mind sharp, one man was approaching. He crouched deeper, right hand clasping the hilt of his sword ready to draw it at a nanosecond's notice.

One lazy look was all Hiro needed, before the man could as much scream Hiro was already in his face, flying through the splatter of blood. He pressed his attack, he needed to be quick.

The second man actually charged one fist screaming forward, Hiro wasted no time, catching him by the wrist and twisted viciously breaking the arm at the elbow joint, he slammed his head into his face knocking him out cold. The last man was quick enough to attack. Hiro already had the movement scouted and parried the blow striking the side of the man's neck with the edge of his hand. He leaned their bodies up against the wall, keeping them in a darker part, they'd be out for a long time if they were lucky enough to be alive.

Isami and Aito took care of the six guards in the span of thirty seconds both with quick and brutal efficiency especially on Aito's part. Hiro silently scaled up the inn using a small ledge leading up to a platform in that time. Unlike his two comrades he didn't have anything to hide behind, aside from staying in the shadows. Which was a shinobi's best tactic. His breathing was short and controlled not even making a sound, and his body was wound up like a spring, one hand gripping his hilt.

One guard turned. Another ran to the edge of the roof to look at something. Isami dashed towards the closest one just a few steps away from him, he had his sword run through him before the man could react. He didn't pause in his attack, turning on a dime and lunged forward, tearing through the second's man neck and sending him off the roof where Aito caught him, continuing with his movement Isami swayed passed a kick stabbing through the man's sternum and pulled sharply, setting the two bodies down.

"They've done it." Mikito informed, spotting Hiro give a small wave from above. "But, that barrier or seal is still active.

"We'll manage." Madara said to her giving her a very smug and arrogant smirk that he was sure got her blood boiling.

"Let's go." Madara told them dashing from his cover at the same time, the others dashed a second later, the crowds of people dispersed as confusion and shock erupted around them. Madara would have smirked at their stupid expressions normally, but he wasn't going to this time, he ignored them completely keeping his eyes zoned on Maison-ya.

"We know they're here so to hell with knocking." Madara said as they reached the door, lifting one leg up and sent it crashing forward into the doors splintering them to pieces and taking a part of the wall out in the process. He growled, spotting a short man hurrying up the stairs as a shorter woman ran towards them. "He's going to warn them!"

"What do you want?" Tomoyuki all but snarled at the short man who dared to open the door at this time. "Better have a reason for this and a good one."

"The Uchiha and Domou here!" He informed them. He knew those two crests without a doubt.

"Get the armor and put out the lights." Tomoyuki ordered them, pulling the short man into the room before he could object. "Put this on." Tomoyuki handed him some dark chest armor, not as quickly as the others the short man put the armor on looking completely rattled. "You're going to die either way. Whether I kill you, the Uchiha and Domou do, or your damiyo does when he discovers you've been harboring us." Tomoyuki stated bluntly, a small smirk crossing his face as he watched the man's eyes widen before narrowing. He had nothing to lose.

He would die either way, and he'd sooner be met with a swift death by a shinobi's hands than the slow and agonizing death he'd have under the damiyo and his personal guard.

"Don't hesitate for even a second!" Aoi told them all. "We have the numbers advantage."

"Now let the fun start." Ryoma chuckled. They were more than ready. "I am more than ready to kill me some Uchiha and Domou."

"I'm with you on that!" Many chorused in agreement.

This would be a great night.

* * *

_What is this? _Misaka thought spotting a large cloth or blanket of some sort hanging on the wall. It didn't match the color of the wall, and it didn't enhance the overall appearance of the inn itself. She didn't bother asking why it was there, instead she wandered over with careful steps naturally curious of what it could be, or what could be behind it.

"Let's see..." She mused to herself, clasping the cloth tightly and in one smooth motion tore it down. Her eyes nearly bulged from her skull as she stared at hundreds of swords, kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags all lined up against the wall.

"You guys!" She said with some urgency, moving to the side so they could see.

"Where's the master of the house?" Souji demanded with a harsh tone storming towards the short woman with a frightening look in his eyes. "Where is the master!?" Again no answer. While he glared at the defiant woman Izuna, Isamu, Misaka, Mitsuki, Shin, and Hikaku began to take down the supply of weapons tying them up and in the case of the explosive tags extremely careful not to make any jerky movements.

"I have a good guess." Madara said, his tone a very low and threatening growl. "Upstairs.

Mikito just glared at the weapons, almost in disbelief that Tomoyuki and his band of followers would actually follow through on this, it was beyond ridiculous. "Let's get up there in any case." Mikito said softly, hearing Madara grunt softly and feel his body near hers she paused in her speech, but continued her steps. Slow and steady steps. If she made one wrong move it'd be over.

If she acted in haste it'd be over. If anyone of them acted hasty it'd all be over. These thoughts kept Mikito's and everyone's for that matter stepping slow and precise as they moved farther up the stairs Madara and Souji close behind her at her side, while Mitsuki, Misaka, Isamu, Shin, and Izuna stayed close behind along with the rest of their unit swords drawn and at the ready.

_They're over there... _Mikito thought silently, turning her gaze onto a door at the far right of the second floor just where it branches into another two hallways. One curving off to the left while the other stretched and curved towards the right. It looked like a normal door. It was a normal door. It was bigger than the average door, but this was one of the more expensive rooms to rent out.

It even smelled of the same wood the others door were made of, but she knew it wasn't just a normal door. What lied behind there wasn't normal. Even slower than their ascent they advanced towards the door Mikito staying a few inches in front, keeping her steps measured and as silent as she could. Trepidation clawed at her chest, she could feel the tension. She was certain everyone could at this point.

Mikito stopped in front of the door, slowly extending her arms forward and clasping it on both sides, looking at her brother first and then Madara both giving her firm nods. She took a soft breath and snapped both sliding doors open as far as they could go. They greeted by dozens of glimmering swords and murderous glares. There was a very momentary pause, nobody spoke, nobody moved, nobody blinked, it as almost as if they were frozen.

"Kill them all!" Tomoyuki screamed raising his sword menacingly, followed by dozens more, and everything from there just exploded. It was like a flash. The room was torn apart, Tomoyuki and at least twenty others made a charge right for them, the echoing of blades clashing, the irate and powerful screams, they all paled to the thunder of the battle raging.

Orders were orders. Hikaku received his. He'd follow through on it to the T. His Sharingan pulsed with glowing red chakra, his tomoes spinning wildly anticipating and reading dozens of movements. Opening. He wasn't going to trade blades or punches, this would be quick and deliberate. He spun passed the stab aimed for his liver, scything his blade deep into the man's back scoring through until he connected with bone. Instinct propelled him, two swords and five kunai tore through the wall he just stood against, the weapons sunk several feet deep into the tough wood.

He was like a shadow illuminated in mystic red. His movements were direct and swift, every step, every counter, every parry, the splatter of blood, it thrilled him. The battle had imploded, Tomoyuki was the first to charge, at least ten more men followed him followed by another twenty. He was quick to react his Sharingan already reading through their movements, and spotting small flaws in their guard.

Press. Press. He'd keep up his attack. Madara grunted, deflecting the tip of a sword with his gunbai, in the same motion swiping his terrifying sickle in a close arc scything through the blade and the man's sternum. The familiar scent. Exhilaration propelled him the scent growing stronger with each movement, every block, and every stroke the smell only grew stronger. This would bring fame to the Uchiha-more fame than they already had, they'd be feared even more, his pride swelled.

This village wouldn't be burned down. She'd assure that. With her own hands. Mikito grunted, shifting her weight to the side and swiveling, pushing two men who were pushing on her off to the side.

CRASH! The walls were durable, but with their enhanced strength and physical prowess even these study walls would tear like tissue paper. She took no breath, no pause, she sped towards the two, swinging up and to her left seeing a pitiful hand go flying across the room. "Get her!" Shouted Aoi making a mad dash towards her with dozens of others.

Mikito flourished across the floor swiveling through torn walls and destroyed rooms, spread them out, spread them thin. She turned, thrusting her arm forward and was meant with little resistance. Blood bubbled from the man's mouth like a constricted river, he strained staggering back, she spun to her right scything her sword up and through a man's shoulder, and finished with a sharp kick to his leg snapping it at the shin sending him flipping down the stairs. She couldn't let them burn the village. Wouldn't allow them to.

It was natural some would try to escape. You'd always have those who lacked pluck and resolve. For Izuna it was disgusting to witness, running away like cowards instead of staying to fight. He'd send them on their way, his blade tore through bone he pressed his assault kicking the now one arm man back and into his back up sending them sprawling across the ground and flying up a small wooden platform crashing into a wall.

He pressed off of his back foot, lunging up the wooden platform and smacked aside one blade, he twisted and turned deflecting more and more, he had enough slamming the sword down on the blunt side of one man's and turned slamming the back of his fist across his face sending him flying into the floor.

"Ngghh." He grunted turning with four men and pushed off at the same time, slamming the tip of his elbow in one's chest.

Mitsuki and Misaka stuck together the best they could. The battle imploded, it was raging, continuing to rage. The room where they first were, well she wasn't sure what condition it was in or if it was even _there _still. It didn't matter. Mitsuki was quick and agile complimenting her swift and direct approach to fighting.

Misaka swiveled dodging passed stabs and slashes aimed to cut her trachea and pierce her armor and by extension her heart, she wasn't going to slam blade on blade, there were far too many of them to do something so foolish. Two, and three; she flourished forward ducking under a wild swing and turning up slashing a head clean off from shoulders blood spurted out the stub of the neck as the body thudded.

Two more people attacked her, forcing her back and away as more swarmed around her, she scythed through one's wrist pushing him aside, split second later slicing the back of another man's wrist forcing him to drop his sword. Mitsuki parried one slash, ducking under another, and stepping back from a stab, her sword already straight and pointed she deflected the next attack stabbing into the man's neck and shifted sharply splintering bone.

With her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed she sprung from the floor evading a stab and took the opening slashing off the man's arm at the bicep, no pause, she turned slamming her foot into his side crumbling his armor and sending him flying across the room into the third man.

"Misaka!" She screamed a warning, dashing forward when she seen her comrade dodge passed the flying duo letting them crash into the swarm around her.

Isamu sped down the hall only glancing behind him long enough to count his pursuers. Twenty! He banked sharply flying through a devastated room the twenty men still chasing after him, gaining, gaining, gaining...

Isamu turned on a dime viciously thrusting his arm forward, cleaving through one man's neck he gurgled eyes rolling behind his head, Isamu wasted no time, there was no wasted motion, another parry and he watched two arms fly straight away from him and off to the side, he clenched his teeth smashing his foot square against the man's chest launching him back. He crashed into three men head on the impact booming through the room carrying them back and away.

Distance. Distance. Isamu dashed forward, scything his blade in a wide arc, catching one man across the cheek slicing through his mouth and tearing his blade through his left jaw, in the same motion he dashed back and away letting them give chase. He slammed his back foot into the floor, blocking a blade and shifted sharply, slicing the man's hands off at the wrists.

_I got thirteen or fifth teen more to go. _He thought, yanking his blade out from one man's chest, raising it quickly and smacked aside another attack .

Mikito didn't want the village to be burned down. She wouldn't allow it. For her this was about protecting. For Madara this was about pride. For Souji this was just another mission. He agreed with his sister, burning the village was foolish and by all means shouldn't happen, the innocent people not to mention children that would be swept in the chaos.

There was so much death already, so many young dying. It wasn't uncommon. His sensory prowess was still dulled, there was no doubt about it at this point, just as Madara thought and said there was some sort of barrier keeping their chakra sensory prowess dulled. Objective one was to find whoever was keeping this barrier up. Shin flanked him, they were both thinking the same.

Souji pressed forward tearing through anyone who got in his way, never trading shots or blades, but instead dodging and unleashing lethal strokes taking off heads and arms just the same.

Maison-ya was so huge, it had to be at least four floors judging from the screaming and pounding going on above him and below as well as outside that sounded about right. He sidestepped a group of fleeing people heads trained on the ground trying to avoid seeing as much of this bloodshed as possible.

Shin pressed forward a few inches, colliding with three men, blade on blade, pushing them back and away from him he felled the first with a simple horizontal slash splitting through the soft skin at the front of the neck, the next two attacked with vigor screaming in fury, teeth grit and feet digging into the floor Shin held them off, grunting loud enough for himself to hear as six more bodies collided with him.

It was Souji's turn to attack. He sped in Shin's direction, slamming his blade into his and pushing forward.

The collision was enough to break the stalemate, the eight attackers went flying and skidding back, Souji was already upon two of them flicking both of his wrists, his blade almost vanishing for a moment as it tore through the first man's neck lobbing his head upward, he shifted in the same motion bringing his blade back sharply cutting through the second man's cheek tearing through part of his mouth and slicing into the top of his neck.

"Shin!" Souji shouted, not sparing a glance behind. No time. He grunted slamming his blade against another glaring at the man who pushed against him, their eyes met.

Souji grunted pushing up, and slammed his foot into the man's chest sending him flying back into his cohorts. Shin sped forward thrusting his arm forward in rapid but broken staccato tearing through two man's neck before they could react and severing another man's arm before his sword could cleave through his neck. _For every six I kill another twenty are popping up! _Shin narrowed his eyes, staring down his approaching attackers.

Izuna dashed through a narrow corridor finding himself on the run and inside of the inn. He smirked, turning suddenly and swiped forward slashing a man's head clear from his shoulders, parry, parry, block, evade! Izuna hard pressed back into a sprint he lead them through the destroyed rooms where battles were still raging, split them up, divide their strength, he turned suddenly again swiping low instead of high, and tore through his attacker's leg ripping right through the tendons at the knee joint, he heaved slamming his knee into the armor.

BRRUUMM! The armor screamed, crying and echoing as the impact traveled all the way through it launching the man off of his feet and into the charging horde knocking them into and through a wooden railing. "They're coming through the floorboards!" Izuna heard Mitsuki's shout from the below him, and wasted no time dashing right down into the fray.

Kagami knew he would have to find who was keeping this barrier up. It had to be a very powerful barrier so there were more than three people feeding into it. He eliminated anyone who stood in his way or attacked him, he wouldn't let himself be killed now. Definitely not now.

Once this barrier was broken their sensory would be back to even, even his own was blurred. For now the Shaningu held the advantage. _Considering more than three people are feeding into it, they won't be in any small rooms... Fourth and third floors are out of the question, that just leaves... _He frowned, realizing something and with careful steps made his way to his hunch, his destination, he tensed eyes flashing bright red with three tomoe, he let his kunai fly from his hand, the projectile streaked through the air, screaming straight into the man's throat, his body dropped with a loud thud.

He didn't spare another glance and pressed onward, his five conventional senses flaring his vision only intensified by the his Sharingan. He passed the bathrooms. He passed the storage area. _It's got to be around here somewhere... _He narrowed his eyes, sprinting forward and banked sharply just avoiding the sword that was flying towards him.

_Here it is! _He grasped the kunai in his hands tightly, he was supposed to be with Mikito, he shouldn't have ran off, but he had a good idea where they were hiding. While she was fighting along with the others this gave him his opening.

He kicked the door down leading to the basement, ten pairs of anger hate filled eyes flashed onto him. "The brat's an Uchiha! Kill the son of a bitch and gouge his eyes out from his skull!" The leader of the group a tall tan skinned, and rather muscular man with wild dark brown hair ordered.

"But, Arata-san! The barrier it'll be..."

"Do it!" Arata roared, running straight for Kagami. "Don't let him escape!" He snapped lunging for Kagami. The young boy sped away from the wild grab, turning just in time to block a kick, but the impact carried him directly back towards the stair set.

Survive.

Kagami gasped, blood flying from his mouth as his back smashed straight into the wall. He ignored the pain, using the brief pause to slash one man across the neck. _I'm in a bad spot! _Kagami's mind reeled and he dashed towards the door, he couldn't let them close him in! He turned on instinct, swiping in a tight arc in front of him, blood splattering from the foot long gash he tore into his attacker's arm. He pressed and pressed, speeding around them and even weaving around their attacks, but it was eight to one and Arata wasn't weak by any means.

He flipped away from one attack, launching his kunai, it struck dead center into a man's neck. "You're not half bad kid!" Arata's voice boomed all around him, followed by a loud slam from above. "You weren't fast enough!" He smirked at the slight shock in Kagami's expression burying a fist into his stomach flooring him.

Kagami clenched his teeth, charging head first into Arata taking them both down to the ground, he raised his arm kuani glinting in bloodthirsty madness, a man grabbed his arm before he could deliver the blow hauling him up and twisting his arm. Kagami bit back the cry of pain that wanted to escape so badly, he swung his head back, slamming it into his holder's face.

It was enough to let him go. Kagami scrambled, scything his kunai into a man's face, facial hair and blood mixed flying all over the place. "You're tenacious. But, nobody is here to help you." Arata slammed his fist into Kagami's jaw the impact was jarring and knocked him off of his feet. "Now hurry up and get those eyes!"

Kagami was already on the move before he could even think. No way was he going to get his eyes gouged out. He gasped audibly arms darting for his stomach, but they were snatched a second later. He clenched his teeth, grimacing as Arata's fingers pushed right against his eye. "What is that?" Arata questioned angrily, the incessant cracking and pounding getting to him, it sounded like it was getting closer. "Take care of it!" He demanded, turning his focus back onto Kagami. He smirked, pressing his fingers again.

The cracking sound was deafening, Kagami strained elbowing Arata in the groin and scrambling back as debris and wreckage slammed into the exact spot where he had been, shaking his bones and the entire room to its foundation. He spotted two shadows dispersing from the wreckage dashing straight for the door and barreling it open leaving it to slam horribly.

He coughed, moving his hand over his mouth and nose. The dust and little bits of wood and mats was rising in the air like a thin carpet. He dared, dared to glance up, eyes gaping at what appeared to be a hole in the ceiling, if he was seeing it right. "Kagami." It was Aito. He stepped into Kagami's line of vision giving him a hard look for a long moment, Kagami gathered his wits standing up to his feet, wiping a small streak of blood that was on his chin with his hand, staring at it for a second.

"Aito-san." Kagami greeted.

Aito's expression softened, he made his way up the stairs gesturing for Kagami to follow. "It wasn't too wise trying to fight Arata." Aito told Kagami, kicking the door to splinters and stepping into the hallway. "Now they've lost their advantage however." Aito smirked.

It was a flood. Very much like a flood. Madara rushed to the side, stretching his senses out and smirked feeling the bright flares at the back of his mind. The barrier was broken! He halted his stride, turning quickly, rattling his gunbai off of Aoi's skull the impact jarring him forcing him to stagger back. He kept himself steady and still as Aoi finally recovered his eyes going wide for just a second and a vicious snarl tore loose from the bottom of his throat.

"Damn it, Arata!" Aoi turned his venomous glare onto Madara.

"No matter! Do it now!" He suddenly shouted, Madara leapt straight up into the air narrowly avoiding six spears, the fifth one skimming and catching onto the sleeve of his shirt tearing it off.

Madara flared his chakra, sweeping viciously across the air with his gunbai and sickle turning on a tight axis, three down and three to go, he landed in the warm splatter of blood, scything his sickle forward piercing Aoi's shoulder, and shifted slamming him into the three remaining men watching them fly across the length of the room, one going completely through a wall as if it weren't even there.

Aoi bounced painfully, grunting as his head slammed into a bank of wood splitting the back of it open, he raised his arm letting out a hiss of agony while blood spurted from the gaping wound in his shoulder, drenching his shirt and armor in the sticky red liquid. Madara approached him, one eye boring into both of Aoi's, but the man sneered in malice showing no signs of fear.

"You Uchiha brat! Who the hell do you think you are, you filthy pig!?" Aoi snarled, grasping his wound as tightly as he could. "Do you really think you've won!?"

"We had the element of surprise, your forces are crumbling feel for yourself." Madara said bluntly, taking slow steps towards him his sickle gleaming through the darkness as poisonous as his glowing red eyes, the sharply curved blade still covered and dripping with blood from before, there was a visible crack near the outside on the dull side of the blade having blocked a berserk attack from Aoi that forced him back.

Madara stopped hovering over Aoi, tomoes spinning furiously. "I am Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan!" His deep voice boomed.

"Your executioner." His tone was low, his sickle was swiping, Aoi clenched his teeth moving forward in one last suicide attack, his body exploding in blood and bits of bones as the sickle carved through him warping and bending the blade further.

He glanced at his blood drenched blade, scowling once and darted to the side homing in on Izuna.

Mikito removed her blade from a man's chest, blood splattering from the wound right under his ribcage. "The barrier is dropped..." She noted, turning to her left and spotting Hiro and Isami whacking through their attackers Izuna and Mitsuki just below them their battles raging outside right at the front of the inn. Naturally a crowd was drawn at the violent spectacle, but stayed at a 'safe' distance.

Misaka was just a few meters away knocking away three men at a time her sword splotted with blood, and were those chips? "Souji! Shin! Isamu!" She shouted, turning sharply and swinging her left hand hand out with the saya clasped tightly, the steel rang off of the man's head cracking his skull and slamming him into the floor. _Shit! Just how many are there!?_

He kept cutting and cutting. Anyone who stood in his way he whacked down, he dashed throughout the inn leading them on the chase, spreading them out over just a couple of feet, the end result was the same his sword connected and tore into flesh slicing and cleaving through it.

The numbers weren't in his favor at times he was taking one ten or twenty men at one time, even with Shin, Hikaku, and Isamu fighting in tandem with him. _Sister! _He narrowed his eyes, he heard the loud shout from downstairs, he pressed on his current target shoving the blade to the side, shoving his attacker back and cutting so fiercely it tore him down from his collarbone to his left hip, he snapped his head to the side. "Hikaku! I'm going to leave this side to you!"

"I got it!" Hikaku shouted.

"Shin! Isamu!" Souji darted towards the stairs, skimming down the first three before his feet connected. Shin grunted, slamming his head into his attacker's nose kicking him back and turning on his heel dashing towards the stairs, Isamu was already hurrying down them one hand clasping the railing tightly as he descended.

Shin stepped down the stairs as fast as he could, not bothering to wipe the fine sheen of sweat dripping down his forehead. He slammed his feet into the floor, hastily blocking two attackers' swords at the same time, vaguely he noticed the tatami mats were completely shredded as if someone popped up from under them and Souji was shoving and slashing through at least thirty men.

Shin tore free of the stalemate nailing one attacker with a kick to the leg snapping it at the knee joint, he stepped back avoiding a slash from the second narrowly, and slammed his fist into his side feeling the bones buckle and break from the force, he followed through pushing the man off of his feet and into the nearest wall.

There was no end to it. The battle was fierce and vicious, cries and clangs blended in with thunderous booms and pounding of bodies thudding and flying. It was a chaotic chorus that seemed to wish to go on forever.

Izuna deflected one sword, ducking under another and skidded back, springing off of his left foot he shot forward, closing their gap and stabbed through his chest, swiveling he struck out with his fist slamming it right into the other man's mouth busting at least ten of his teeth and forcing another three down his throat.

"Brother!" He shouted spotting the wild hair that was Madara's his hair the only visible thing as he tore through the ranks of the Shaningu his sickle now visibly worn. "Your sickle!"

"Don't worry about it!" Madara shouted, slamming his foot into a man's chest breaking his ribs on contact.

"I swear I feel like I'm at square one!" Izuna snapped, blocking a measured slash and returned his own felling the attacker within an instant, he pressed forward lunging forward with a stab and pushed the blade through the man's chest cavity driving him into a wooden wall leaving him to fall and bleed out, he couldn't pause or retract, so he swiveled sword still out, just deflecting another stroke.

His eyes widened. The tip of his sword was cut off! He grunted, jamming his dulled tip into his neck watching his body hit the ground with a loud and wet thud.

"Looks like their numbers are thinning." Madara stated, looking at the bodies cluttering the ground around him, his brother, and some of their and Mikito's unit. "There's only about thirty of them left give or take." The brothers traded a look, smirking at each other, who would be the first to kill the last thirty? They dashed into the inn competing with each other.

Each cut was thought of as a point, neither missed, nor did they hesitate. Madara spotted Mikito sprinting up a flight of half destroyed stairs her, the railing was dislodged and four bodies hung over it threatening to slam the whole thing into the floor.

"Mikito!" He shouted, growling when she kept on running sparing him a fleeting glance.

"Izuna take care of things here!" He ordered, Izuna gave a nod bursting off to the side to assist Aito and Hiro.

He was bleeding, hurting... The stench of blood curdled in his stomach tasting like vile on the back of his throat and on his tongue. Every movement was painful, his body screamed but he ignored the scream, stabbing his blade into the ground he heaved himself up onto one knee. A sharp hiss of breath escaping him, Tomoyuki turned his focus around him.

The room. What was left of it anyway was covered in streaks and puddles of blood the substance literally etched into the shredded floor and walls around him, there was pieces of skin large and small some pieces having entire sections of facial hair lying on the ground spotting the eerie red place. Hands, fingers, legs, arms, and feet littered the floor around him and outside, bodies were in the mix some severed nearly in two others barely recognizable.

There was also several heads and bone fragments marring the floors and he spotted four within a sidelong glance, the image forcing a snarl to boom from the back of his throat.

_But, Takehito-san has managed to escape... _He smirked at that. _The Domou and Uchiha are truly bloodthirsty, but even one will manage to escape it sooner or later..._

"It's over..." Mikito's voice tore him out of his thoughts. Tomoyuki narrowed his eyes to slits, clenching his blood stained teeth, and heaved with all of his strength forcing himself to stay in a standing position. "Your outrageous scheme has failed, your rabble army is all but wiped out..." She raised her right arm, sword still in hand, and swiped it sharply to her side ridding it off the blood that was staining it.

"It's over. Like I said before." She pointed the gleaming steel at him, eyes narrowed. Her hoari was spotted with blood on the shoulders, on the sleeves, of the course the front and back, even her hakama had the red liquid spotting them.

"Is that what you think?" Tomoyuki asked, inclining his chin.

"It's a fact. We know." Madara stated, his deep voice cutting and low as he stepped a few inches to the side of Mikito glaring at Tomoyuki. "Your entire force has been decimated, not a single man is alive and if they are they will be dealt with very soon." He hardened his expression. "You have been defeated despite your overwhelming numbers, do you have any last words?"

"Arrogant brats!" Tomoyuki spat venomously. "You have no idea what is coming!" He flared what little chakra he had left, charging towards the two, bearing his sword down with hatred and malice. He wanted to cut them open, wanted to hear their flesh tear and split wide open!

Madara sidestepped the wild attack, tearing his sickle straight through Tomoyuki's torso pushing it out as he completed the motion leaving his body to spin and splatter blood on the wall as it crashed into the mats breaking them completely. He shared a glance with Mikito, red eyes burning into her bright, brown eyes, and her eyes smoldered into his, they were both covered in blood, their hair was messy mixed with sweat and exhilaration...

It was unspoken between them, they gazed into the other's eyes, so deeply, Madara's tomoe slowly stopped their furious rotating and her gazed deeper into her eyes. She looked at him so defiantly, but she looked as if she could see through him, as if she knew him, her smoldering bright eyes. Madara didn't voice his thoughts out loud.

They weren't appropriate at all in this scenario or any other. But he knew now, this defiant and powerful woman.

"Madara." Mikito was staring at him. It seemed he didn't know what she was thinking about. Good. She glanced around for a short moment, spreading her senses around them.

Madara nodded, a smirk crossing his face.


	30. Onward and Forward

Mikito stared at the still body of Tomoyuki, his face twisted in a mix of anger and agony. There was definitely hatred in those lifeless dull gray eyes-had been hatred. Part of his torso completely missing somewhere splattered across the room, blood steadily flowing from the gaping wound in his torso and parts of his ribcage and soft lung tissue were visible. She turned away from the grizzly scene, eyes on Madara who observed the room sharply for a long moment before turning his own gaze onto her's. It was done. The long and fierce battle was over.

They both exited. Only their footfalls sounding in their ears, not a scream, not a whimper, not a single shout could be heard. It was eerie. Just before there had been the chorus and raucous screams and cries, the incessant and deafening pounding of steel on steel chipping away at the walls and at one's very sanity. They both stayed silent as they turned towards the staircase beginning their descent..

The four floors were completely demolished the rooms around them were completely devastated some ravaged to the point it couldn't even be considered a room anymore, it looked like an explosive tag went off. The walls were gashed and torn from the blades, blood stained and smeared the mats and wooden pillars, the wooden pillars were shadows of their former selves just chunks and segments of the once powerful pillar, the powerful strikes and collisions tearing them in half. Pitiful arms and legs littered every stepping point, bodies hung off from railing and segments of the wreckage, pieces of skin containing facial hair decorated just about every place, the bits of bone and tendons were scattered on the floor.

The mats of the rooms and lower floors were torn to shreds after Shaningu men popped up from under them, puddles of blood were forming in clusters of bodies, filling the air with a heavy and putrid scent. But, most notable thing was the gaping hole that started from the outside at the top of the inn going all the way to the basement. "Madara, you're sickle it's..." Mikito noticed the severe warp the blade had to it and the mile long crack on the dull part.

"I'll take care of it." Madara said, descending the staircase his sandals mashing into the streaks of blood running don the length of the stairs. First thing he needed to to was get downstairs where Izuna and the others were, then he could worry about his sickle. He stepped over any bodies that got in his path not at all bothered by some missing arms and heads, he had taken off a great deal of heads while he was fighting. "How are things down here?" He questioned, eyes zoning towards Izuna who sat on a set of wooden steps both elbows resting on his knees, his broken sword lying next to him. Shin was close by with Aito and Hiro inspecting several bodies, Misaka sat a few feet from everyone inspecting her chipped blade with narrow eyes of scrutiny, Isamu and Isami stood guard the entrance where Mitsuki and the others were outside making sure the last of the Shaningu were dead.

"So far so good. And, no one is severely injured nothing more than a couple of scratches. How about you two?" Izuna asked.

"Tomoyuki is finished." Mikito supplied, stepping towards Souji who was speaking with Isami and Misaka, he spotted her coming and waved the two off to do whatever task he requested. "A dumb question. Are any of them still alive?" She had to find out just what drove Tomoyuki to such drastic heights, shinobi didn't _just do things to do things _there was always a purpose, even if it couldn't be seen on the surface. There was always a purpose.

"There's not a single survivor." Souji answered.

"We still have Sumichi, hopefully he'll tell us what the point of this whole thing was."

"Well..." Izuna spoke up. Mikito turned towards him with all intent. "I killed him before I got ready."

"Damn it... Izuna..." Mikito pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He was just a small fry anyways." Madara didn't see what the big deal was. Sumichi had one foot in the grave anyways after his interrogation, better just to put the old fool out of his misery. "We've completed our mission. The village isn't in flames." He stated this very dryly. Looking at Mikito long and hard, was Tomoyuki's idle threat really getting to her? Mikito wasn't one to be fazed by such things.

"Valid points." Mikito agreed. This was their mission. And the village wasn't in flames.

"Of course." Madara sounded so sure.

"None of them are alive over here," Aito called at Madara and Mikito, standing up from his post.

"None over here either!" Hiro called standing up and finally wiping the beads of sweat from his brow sighing in relief.

"None on this end either!" Misaka announced. They were thorough.

"The damiyo and his force is here." Souji informed them.

"Clear the way!" Madara sighed at the voice.

"All of you! Go back to whatever it was you were doing, this is none of your concern! Go back to your drinks!" A voice boomed from outside, the crowd stepped further back murmurs echoing being carried by the gusty wind fading in and out. Madara fixed the entrance with a deadly glare, whoever was brazen enough to even try stepping foot in here not wearing his clan's attire or Mikito's they were going to suffer a swift death. He tensed spotting a familiar tall and muscular man from the damiyo's estate, and the damiyo standing a few inches in front of him. Well

"Sir..." Izuna started as placidly as he could. This wasn't a place for a noble. "It'd be a good idea to-"

"You've all done excellent!" The damiyo said, voice booming and authoritative, it was enough to catch Mikito and Madara off guard. The damiyo gestured towards the tall man at his side, and with no hesitation he walked deeper into the inn doing his best not to stare too long at the grizzly scene all around him. Shinobi were beyond brutal. He stopped clashing eyes with Madara and Souji for a long moment before continuing in his stride dozens of clothed in armor from head to toe following after him. "Don't be so alarmed Souji-san and Madara-san, he is the leader of my infantry, you've all done well in assuring this village remained safe and out of harm's way. We'll be taking it right from here. Thank you for all of your hard work!"

"I'm not finished here-" Mikito started.

"It isn't in a shinobi to clean up bodies." He chuckled, hearing grunts of agreement from the older men and women in the room. No shinobi didn't clean up bodies they dropped bodies. They're the ones that put them there in the first place. "You've taken care of the hard part. This is my village, it's only right I be here to inspect everything and clean the bodies up." He grimaced just slightly seeing the carnage surrounding him. Tables were broken, bodies were everywhere, limbs and blood littering and marring the floor, the individual floors of the inn were ravaged the wooden railings nonexistent even the very walls were gashed and torn from flying swords and sword attacks, he had seen gruesome scenes but this shook him slightly. _Madara wasn't bluffing when he gave me that warning before... I'll need to keep a special eye on him... And, I know Mikito wasn't either before, I'd better get them out of here as fast as I can after tonight, they're like demons... _He gathered his composure, focusing his eyes on the two leaders. "The threat has been neutralized, that much is clear. Do you disagree?"

"I don''t." Madara stated bluntly. No way in hell was he going to be hauling these bodies out or the ones still outside. "I'd rather not shove my way through these people. Do as you wish."

"I do." The damiyo said firmly, he had his mind made up when he gathered his army and began his trek over here. "You may head back to the estate, there will be maidens there waiting for you to arrive, they will help you take off your armor and unwind. And, I must insist that you head back and get some rest at the very least no matter how slight. I'll have your payment ready by tomorrow evening." He was satisfied seeing Madara give a small nod, but Mikito didn't make any response, and that worried him on a level he couldn't begin to explain.

"Well, you heard him." Izuna spoke up, clasping the hilt of his broken sword and resting it against his shoulder. "Let's head on back, who wants some sake?"

"You're not going to guzzle down sake by the liter, Izuna." Madara all but told him in a very stern manner. "Not again. That will wait."

"But, brother!"

"I actually have some sake at the estate, feel free to help yourself to some." The damiyo encouraged Izuna.

Izuna didn't need any encouraging. Too bad it was still too early to take off this stupid noble's head because Madara really wanted to at this moment.

"See!" Izuna boasted with a smirk. "It'd be rude to decline his offer."

"No!" Madara growled softly. "Damn it, Izuna! I said no. We aren't having a repeat of your last escapade."

"Now you know that wasn't my fault!"

"You wouldn't happen to have a smithy here?" Misaka asked the damiyo, paying no attention to Madara and Izuna's argument about sake, then it turned to how Izuna can't behave worth a damn when he is drunk. Seeing his confused expression she showed him her sword that was riddled with chips and breaks running up the entire length of the blade.

"Most certainly. He lives alone in the outskirts of the village." Misaka nodded. That was a good answer. _My sword looks like a chopped and whisked bamboo stick__.. _She'd have to wait until she got back to the estate first and foremost.

"In any scenario it's time we take our leave." Souji steered them back on course, and halted Madara's and Izuna's argument that was getting a bit heated. "We won't be able to move if this crowd gets any bigger."

"Right." Mikito agreed.

* * *

Blue armor. A happuri engraved with the Senju clan crest. These were the obvious signs of _the _Tobirama Senju. He was always wearing this 99.9 percent of the time. However he was no sporting his armor nor his happuri, his snow white hair covered by a rice hat obscuring his features and even the three red markings on his face. His attire consisted off ragged pants, a worn pair of zori, and an old kimono, he didn't want to stick out among the crowd. He had arrived short of forty five minutes ago, the battle was still raging he watched Izuna stab right through a man's neck and a massive man in a blue haori whack down six people in just a few strokes, he could hear the screams and thunderous booms bursting from inside the inn, bodies spilling out of the inn, fights raging in the street just eight or so feet away from where he stood.

He didn't make a move. There was no fire starting. Nobody was attacking innocent people.

There still wasn't a fire not even a spark.

Only bodies of Shaningu covered the dirt spilling blood onto the dry earth, their weapons inches away from them, and for some their limbs were inches away from them. Whatever was even dulling his sensory perception was torn down a short while ago. He stayed in his place, blending in with the crowd making himself as nonexistent as possible. He adjusted his hat, pressing it down farther, the strap flexing on the skin of his neck, he could sense something... A presence, he glanced to his side not spotting anyone, he turned, no one on his other side. "Here they come!" A man said in a hushed yell, Tobirama pushed a few feet up ahead peering over a few heads.

"Uchiha... And... The Domou..." A woman said, dread on every word and he couldn't blame her honestly. "Both... Together at the same time."

"They killed everyone in there." A man said in a harsh whisper. "Can you believe it?"

"Who was in there?"

"Beats me."

"I heard it was Tomoyuki..."

"That man is heartless."

"All shinobi are."

"They're animals."

Tobirama shook his head. Typical gossip. He tuned out the idiotic chatter keeping his eyes trained forward on the entrance of Maison-ya. He felt himself tense, it felt as if he were being watched-something or someone was hovering over him. He frowned searching for whatever it was, nothing. his eyes flicked towards the entrace and Mikito was walking out of the entrance followed by Madara. The damiyo's guards formed a wall pushing the people back and away from the two, it was much easier said than done, it seemed the crowd grew and some people wanted a closer look. Slowly Souji and Izuna exited behind them next followed by Shin, Hiro, Isamu, Isami, Hikaku, Aito, Kagami, Mitsuki, Misaka and the rest of their unit all wearing blue and purple haoris or black, purple, and dark blue high collared shirts.

Mikito stood at the helm of the group with Madars, Souji and Izuna flanking them with serious expression, the damiyo and his guards that flooded the inn were going about their task of collecting bodies and trying to disperse the crowd, they traded a few words with the damiyo before nodding and turning towards his direction, "Let's move." He knew that was Madara giving the order, the people around him huddled together some starting to shake in obvious fear of the blood drenched shinobi before them and the armor clad guards that were now making their way in slowly pushing people away.. Everyone followed into tight formation behind Madara and Mikito the former resting her sword on her shoulder like many others were doing, some wore smirks of arrogance, others cold expressions, others emotionless, and some exhilirated. and be

He didn't react, instead focused on his chakra brewing inside of him imagining a boulder crushing down on it slowly squeezing it out from him. They wouldn't be able to sense him, he was certain. "Don't get too close." A woman whispered behind him, herself stepping away in fright, Mikito and Madara stepped right passed him not even sparing a glance in his direction their eyes fully trained forward , he tensed visibly as Izuna and Souji passed by him next, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Mmm..." Izuna mumbled to himself, turning his head slightly and stared into a pair of shining ruby eyes they burned with rage. He sneered with malice at the white haired Senju a soft chuckle escaping his lips, there was no sense in fighting him here out in the open... Their paths would cross soon, as always. It was destiny.

Izuna tore his hard gaze from his ruby eyes and continued onward.

Tobirama didn't relax the slightest watching the rest of them stalk away, their crests stitched proudly on their backs and sleeves blood smearing and staining their attire and spotting their armor, forever burning an image in everyone's mind who witnessed this. _The Uchiha have always been our greatest enemies..._ Tobirama frowned. T_he Domou may very well be our greatest as well. I've stayed long enough. _Tobirama thought, backing up steadily disappearing into the ocean of people, and then just vanished.

* * *

It took Tobirama less forty seconds to depart from the village and dart down the path he came from. He was fast, now was a good time to use that speed. Knowing Madara he could be after him right now. The thought made his ruby eyes glint and he put on a burst of speed lunging up overhead and above the treeline for a moment. There was much gathered from this, he now knew the Domou were just as merciless as the Uchiha. There wasn't a single person alive after it was said and done, and they were both the Senju's greatest enemies.

Not since several centuries ago had his clan and the Domou collide. It was long before his time.

He pushed the thought away, only serving as a distraction. It was a good thing the Grass and Fire village were only a few hundred or so miles apart, for the average person this would be a few days or months travel, but for a shinobi it was an easy hour or so, in his case not very long. He lunged once more, sailing above the tree line. It didn't take longer than an hour for him to arrive back into the Fire village having just jumped over the gigantic walls-he could do that.

Tobirama absorbed the impact, eyes darting up to survey around him. He narrowed his eyes at the pair of dark eyes looking into his. "Usagi..."

"Hashirama told us he sent you." Usagi told him. He noticed she didn't look that upset, though there was something on her mind. Rikudo can only know what that was.

"He just can't shut up." Tobirama growled. He wasn't going to explain what he was doing out to Usagi had she been out here or not.

"Hey, be nice!" Usagi punched him on the chest. "He didn't tell us verbally, but when Syrus asked and Hashirama wouldn't respond... Well we kind of just figured." She shrugged a bit lamely. It wasn't exactly smart had the situation got out of hand Tobirama's presence would only increase the violence and chaos, but the situation didn't just like her brother said Mikito would stop it. "Anyways-"

"Woman..." Tobirama muttered, rubbing his chest. It didn't hurt, but when did she just start hitting him? He was Tobirama! Nobody just hit him! He attempted to glare at her, and still managed a glare but it wasn't as intense as he would have liked. _She's quite short... _Tobirama thought, he wish it were dully but it felt so new. He hadn't really paid attention to Usagi that closely, height was just well, it didn't really matter, but now that he took the time to look she was quite short. "I have two questions."

"I have one too though." Usagi pouted at him, she was going to ask before he so _rudely _interrupted her. Usagi did her best to smile, which was pretty good because Tobirama gave her that weird look he always did. "I can answer your questions first though." She looked a bit nervous.

"Good." Tobirama nodded. "My first question is what are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you." She responded as if it were obvious.

"My second question. How tall are you?"

"Tobirama!" Usagi snapped, cheeks burning a deep scarlet.

"I'm five foot ten, how tall are you?"

"I'm..." Usagi looked flustered and embarrassed. It was a deadly mix of both and Tobirama could read it all without even trying. Usagi already knew she was so short compared to him, but she didn't want to verbally tell him how short. It felt as if he could hold it over head, no pun intended. "I'm four foot ten..." She whispered, burying her face in the nape of his kimono so it was muffled and he couldn't hear it fully.

"Four foot ten." Tobirama echoed. He would have told her to let go of his shirt, but something about seeing her so close to him was fulfilling. "You're not that short."

"You're a whole foot taller than me!" Usagi complained.

"You're a whole foot shorter than me." Tobirama countered, his usual stoic expression cracking with a hint of a smirk. Usagi couldn't try to make a retort on that. "Now moving forward." He gently grabbed her wrists pulling them from his kimono, she kept on clenching it tighter and it was going to rip if she wasn't careful! And, she wasn't careful. "What question do you want to ask me?"

"W-well..." Usagi fumbled with her words. It should have been easy, it should be easy, but it was just a bit overwhelming for her. "Remember when you asked me about... And, um, well, here I am." Usagi struggled to find the right words settling on just vague. It was just a bit overwhelming for her, to think that Tobirama would be...

Tobirama swallowed. He had a feeling this topic would come up. It should have been easy to discuss and talk about, but it all seemed too surreal. Usagi. "Do you think it's a good idea to do it now? We could be attacked at anytime, and we still need to speak with Hageshii they want to form a truce with the Tachibana and Chibana clans. I've also got to relay what I observed in the Grass village."

"Well, we could do tomorrow or in a couple of days." Usagi suggested.

"It's going to take a couple of days just to pick out the type of dress you want." Tobirama deadpanned.

"I don't want to rush..." With pursed lips Usagi stared at the white haired Senju. That snow white hair and those bright ruby eyes. It was strange to think Tobirama was related to Hashirama everything from their appearance to personality was opposite. She could she he wanted to do it, which surprised her, she didn't think Tobirama would wish to do such a thing ever. It wasn't so strange, but the clan took prominence over everything else. "But, I could pick a dress in five minutes." Usagi defended, she was not the type to sit and try on twenty thousand different dresses, this would be the only time she wore such a thing.

"I have some conditions that I..." Tobirama told Usagi, capturing her attention. "Wish to be met when we're married."

"Okay." Usagi was trying to keep an open mind. Going to try. "What are they?"

"First." Tobirama stared into her eyes. "I want seven kids."

"Tobirama!" Usagi all but gasped almost fainting on the spot from hearing that. She couldn't have heard that right, maybe it was one of the rare moments when her senses were just a bit dull or she was hallucinating. She stared into his eyes deeply, and there was no mistaking it, Tobirama really said that. "That's crazy, seven! I have to push them out of me! You want me to have a litter!"

"Don't call it a litter!" Tobirama glared at her, folding his arms tightly. "I know you have to push them out."

"How about five?"

"No." Tobirama shook his head standing firm on his choice. "Seven."

"Four."

"You just went down."

"Three."

"Seven."

Usagi took a deep and shuddering breath at that prospect. Seven children, that was crazy! It wasn't unheard of, but she wasn't pushing them out! She played with her fingers, a memory surfacing from a long time ago. _Usagi, there will come a time when you become a woman and get married. It may be to one of our own or a different clan for an alliance. You must remember it is your duty as the wife to bear your husband with powerful children. Whether it's seven or two... _Usagi has scowled when she heard that, boys. That was just a total no she was too busy training and playing with Daji when they were supposed to be training, she didn't want babies or boys around her!

But, now she was faced with the situation her mother spoke about. It wasn't one of her own kin but it was a different clan and it was to solidify the alliance. It was her duty as a wife to bear Tobirama powerful children. _Oh mother, you're always right. _Usagi thought, slowly gathering herself and her composure. When she did she looked up at Tobirama, staring into this powerful eyes. "Okay, seven. Seven." Usagi couldn't say no, she just couldn't even if she wanted to. It went beyond just her duty, that played a big role, but Tobirama also had a lot of love to give. He may be stoic but he was a family man. He had a lot to teach. And that was perhaps the greatest thing. "I'll do my best!""

Tobirama smiled at her. "Next, I want five boys and two girls or four boys and three girls." He held up his hand, stopping Usagi before she even got started. Saying anything about her strength or she's just a girl, well that was going to lead to trouble. Once he was sure she was quiet he continued. "Girls are a handful, and if our daughters are anything like you it's going to be times ten. I won't treat them any different, but they'll need to be watched."

"Tobirama I can't control such things." Usagi laughed, normally she'd get pretty upset hearing such things, especially if someone was saying it directly to her, but she understood. Having an older brother was a gift, Syrus and Haji watched over her even if they could be a bit over protective, Syrus more so. And, there was just something more assuring about having a son, but she wouldn't allow Tobirama to treat them any different. "I promise you, I'll do my best! But, I will not be barefoot and pregnant all of the time."

"Also I want four kids by the time I'm nineteen."

"But, you're sixteen now!"

"You're stating the obvious, again."

_I can't say no... _Usagi thought, scowling at Tobirama. It was her duty, but four kids in three years! Where were they going to find the time? "Is there anything else?"

Tobirama nodded, he couldn't ask for much more. "There's one more thing. When this is all over with I'd like you to meet someone. Since we'll be married soon enough I should tell you." He took a steady breath, Usagi would probably be excited to hear this. "There's a woman named Jun in my clan, she's... Like a grandma to me and Hashirama, all of us for that matter."

"Should I be nervous?" Usagi fiddled with her thumbs. She knew first impressions made a difference.

"No." Tobirama almost deadpanned. He appreciated the question, it'd imply should she wear a certain thing or look a certain way. She would be his wife and he her husband. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you and hear that you'll be my wife."

Usagi could only blush.

"Come on, I need to get of these rags." Tobirama said looking over the garbs one last time before gesturing for Usagi to follow. She followed playing with her fingers. He'd be busy tomorrow first thing at 5AM, but for now he could relax if only for a little while.

* * *

_The next morning_

Yuko grimaced visibly. The tea was hot and a somewhat bitter. She sat in the far corner of a small tea shop in the sand village. She had arrived just short of dawn, the gates were large and a portion of the mammoth walls themselves was buried in sand. Ahiko spoke to them, and they opened them without any hesitation. From there she found herself here at a small tea shop. It wasn't large or grand, the building itself seemed to be a bit aged, but there was a homey feel to it. There was a history to it.

It was rather cozy.

"Where's the damiyo's estate from here?" Yuko asked softly, taking another sip gingerly this time.

"It's actually not an estate, but a castle." Ahiko informed the red haired kunoichi. She was seated across from her with a hot tea in one hand and a bowl of soba nestled in front of her. Yuko was a bit taken that she was hungry given the fact all those dragon fruits they ate last night, but they were running for practically five hours without any break, so it was a given. She herself was more thirsty than anything. "We're about six miles away from it at our current spot, it should only take us a few minutes to get there, forty five minutes at the most. We'll be informed of the current status of the situation with the Sarutobi and if there are any more clans hassling the merchants, then them too."

"Well, shouldn't take us too long then." Yuko looked a bit unsure as she said this, but the way Ahiko laid it out it seemed very simple and short. She knew they couldn't just go into the thickets whacking through people, they in addition to reopening the routes needed to find the base where the Sarutobi were camped out and filtering their forces through the area.

"Let's hope not." Ahiko beamed a smile at her. "I'll finish this soba then we can go, kay?"

"Yes." Yuko gave a nod.

It didn't take Ahiko long to finish the noodles. She called a worker over paying for both herself and Yuko despite the red haired girl's protests. Ahiko gave a bit extra and insisted the worker just keep it, with that taken care of she grabbed her bucket containing fruit and her spear that was resting on her shoulder and stood up heading towards the door with Yuko close behind. The air was crisp and dry when they stepped out, the sand paths leading in every direction hung with the tiny flakes as the gentle breeze swept them up. the sun had yet to completely rise so it was a bit on the cool side, some merchants set up their shops and stands while others were just getting situated. Owners of nearby inns and taverns were opening their doors, or the guests stepping out and breathing the first breath of morning air. Yuko had rarely been outside of the compound, so the sight was something amazing. She had never seen this place before.

The roads and paths blended in with each other as did the houses, there was no varying differences all of them thickly built, the roofs especially thick and layered to keep the sand out. One could easily get lose in the maze, however Ahiko was familiar with the area and navigated it with expert precision she took shortcuts and turns that could have lead to nowhere, but got them one step closer to their destination. Finally after about twenty minutes of walking and turning Yuko pitched her gaze up, and her mouth dropped at the sight that was getting closer and closer. "What is that?" She questioned half shocked.

"The castle." Ahiko said tilting her head. "I told you it was a castle."

"Well, I didn't think you meant it literally." Yuko told her, shaking her head still in obvious disbelief. "We're going in that thing?"

"Yes."

"Good." Yuko nodded once. That was a certainty. "I thought we were." _Why am I getting the sense of foreboding? _


	31. A New Development

It was a castle.

A castle towering over the dry and barren land.

A real castle.

She heard stories spoken in the Uchiha compound about some being lucky enough to enter them. Some even infiltrated them, they were kind of famous for doing that. Shinobi and kunoichi could run a muck. In any case and point, this was the first time she was seeing one for herself. She was equally amazed and surprised, the castle was huge looming in the distance as a solid fortress. Maybe this wasn't the ones she heard her kinsmen speaking about, but in any case it was a castle, and she would be entering it. She'd just focus on the certainties.

Yuko took a deep breath, grimacing from the dry air, it was like sandpaper on her throat. The castle was like a typical castle. Two huge steel doors shut off the inside from the rest of the world, there were markings and engravings on the massive doors as well. There were four guard posts going in each cardinal direction and four more on each corner, totaling eight in all, the towers loomed over the barren and desolate landscape casting mammoth shadows the closer you got. They were all interconnected with pathways made of cement, brick, and stone. The castle had to tower at least three hundred feet into the sky and was made with thick and dense cement and stones, there seemed to be a type of hard and thick sand that sealed all of it together.

Somebody just wasn't going to bust in that was for certain, this place wasn't built like a fortress, it was a fortress. Yuko honed in on several chakra signatures, they weren't massive, but they were well above average. Nothing to worry about. Her eyes finally flicked to two men advancing towards them covered head to toe in armor one clasping a rather intimidating spear, she tensed for a moment, ready for a fight, but more alert than anything. "State your business." The tallest guard spoke, his voice rumbling through his armor, it was direct and emotionless. Judging from his posture he'd have no problem killing them both and dumping their bodies off somewhere.

"The damiyo has contracted my clan. I am here." Ahiko replied, keeping it short and simple. If she got into details it'd just bog down the process and worse yet cause suspicion, but she was certain telling them this would ease them-if only slightly. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, their postures turned even more rigid and the shorter one focused his gaze onto Yuko, making the red haired girl uncomfortable though she did her best not to show it.

"State your names." The shorter guard tore his gaze from Yuko, setting it onto Ahiko.

"Ahiko Domou." She replied. "She is Yuko Uchiha."

"Ahiko..." The guards nodded to each other in confirmation and then scrutinized Yuko with hard looks. "And, she is to you?"

"My comrade in arms and right hand. She is also my student!" Ahiko replied without a moment of hesitation, adding on the last part at the last second. She saw mild surprise flash through Yuko's face, hearing such a declaration touched her on a level. She wasn't soft, but... She pushed the thought away, turning to watch Ahiko. "The Sarutobi are hassling the merchants and traders coming through and into this area. It is urgent we speak to your lord right now. I commend you for being so thorough, but we are here to help."

The silence was tense. The only sound being the arid wind gusting around them. Finally the two guards nodded at Ahiko looking at Yuko and gave small nods in her direction as well before turning and pacing back towards the castle. Ahiko followed after them wordlessly, gesturing for Yuko to follow. Ahiko figured telling them Yuko was her student, which she was in truth depending on how you looked at it, they would just nod in acceptance. It just wasn't Yuko being a student, but it also meant that she wasn't of any danger.

Yuko stayed silent as they got closer to their destination. The way the guards looked at her, well it made her spine shiver for a second, nobody had given her such a direct and cold gaze barring Izuna who's gazes were always direct and intense. Oddly enough they were never cold, not like these two guards. They looked her as if she were a mere target, not even a person. On some level she could sympathize they were being tormented by the Sarutobi and possibly more clans, but she could still hardly tolerate it. As Ahiko said they were here to help! She brought herself to a stop at Ahiko's side as they waited while two guards shouted at a man on the watch tower, and with a loud and painful groan the giant gates slowly opened creaking and groaning incessantly it was almost deafening and nerve wracking-it was slow and tedious the sand didn't make it any easier, and as they opened they kept billowing sand every which way in whirlwinds.

Yuko shielded her face from the harsh grains. She was regretting taking off the cloth Ahiko bought for her.

"Come." The tall guard told them, putting his right arm out and making a sweeping motion. The gesture was somewhat odd for both of the girls, but nonetheless they followed after the armor clad man. The first place their eyes shot towards was a training area just a few hundred feet away from them, there were men going over moves while others sparred, swords and spears were situated off to the side in rather compact and expensive looking wooden shelves. There were about two thousand men in total all of them following a strict routine, it was almost like they were dancing in a sense. Every step was even and done in sync, every sweep and turn was done with aggression and strict form, they were definitely one of the stronger groups.

The second places their eyes flicked towards as they made their way deeper into the castle were the surroundings themselves. The ceiling was about fifty feet above them. There were dimly lit lanterns hanging on said ceiling illuminating the dark and somewhat dingy pathway they were currently walking on, it wasn't very trashy but there was definitely age to this place. Left. Right. Up. Down. Bank to the right. Left. Up another floor. It was like a huge maze as time progressed, they were led passed trap doors and storage rooms, spiraling through a maze of staircases that only went up, they even passed what would be considered the library. That was another sight to behold there had to be at least thousands of scrolls containing information from at least three centuries ago judging by the appearance of some of the scrolls and books. To some it was just a junk area, but for Ahiko it was a fountain of knowledge just waiting to be tapped in and studied. Souji would have a field day in there.

"Ahiko-san." The tall guard spoke, the short having left a short while ago to go back on guard duty. Ahiko gave him a glance, her focus somewhat still pointed onto the library which had to be two floors below them at this point. Seeing her attention was focused on him, he continued to speak. "You have my apologies for our... Skepticism, it wasn't proper of us to hassle you and your student as such when you came forth, but..." He paused to take a breath, he didn't feel completely bad about it, but his lord wouldn't be happy about the treatment Ahiko and Yuko received, they were here to get rid of the Sarutobi and he almost chased them off before they even got the chance.

"It's okay, I understand." Ahiko smiled softly at him. If he hadn't been on guard, and if it wasn't her and Yuko that were advancing on the castle the shinobi could have busted his way in had he actually try and in the process kill at least two hundred guards in the time span. It was rud, technically, the way she and Yuko were treated, but she could understand as to why the guard was so careful and hesitant in his decision. Shinobi and kunoichi, well they were a rough and rowdy bunch, and not a great deal of people liked them, they weren't _even considered _people or human... They were _animals, demons with no emotion. _Laughing the thought away, and getting a weird look from Yuko in the process, Ahiko picked up where she left off smiling at Yuko waving her hand dismissively. "You're only doing what your lord commands of you, sir. There has been a severe problem of shinobi hassling the merchants and traders that come through here, I wouldn't doubt they've actually made their way into this village to further harass people. We don't taking your actions to heart, right Yuko-chan?" She smiled at the guard again, before turning her eyes onto Yuko.

"Erm..." The red haired kunoichi cleared her throat softly. She was a little irked being scrutinized, but she couldn't let such things bother her. "It's no problem, sir. It's better to be alert than lax." That's what her dad said anyways, or something very close it whenever they were sparring. It was also a life lesson he taught her before her passed away, one that saved her life.

It seemed he was placated enough to nod in agreement, though it was still a hesitant nod. "You are most kind, Ahiko-san."

"Now, now..." Ahiko waved off his praise. She wasn't used to being complimented as such, she was never one to brag or take praise. Even if it was given to her. "I'm just doing what anyone else would do, I understand your actions." Thankfully she didn't have to experience this flustering moment as they came to a stop in front of a wooden door, it was much larger than the other doors they had seen on the way here, and was that gold...? Yes, gold was lining the edges and ends of the door, Ahiko just sighed at that. Nobles sure knew how to be lavish.

"My lord, Ahiko Domou is here along with her student, Yuko Uchiha." The guard called from outside, giving a small but loud knock to alert him to his presence.

"You may enter."

Without another word spoken the guard opened the door gesturing for Ahiko and Yuko to enter. Ahiko entered first keeping her spear against her shoulder lightly resting it followed by Yuko who gave the room a once over. Saying she was surprised by now would be redundant, but nonetheless she found her herself once again, first by the echo of the door closing, and then by the interior. Unlike where she had seen and glimpsed into, this room was more 'modern' in a sense there was a large desk just in front of a large window overlooking the entire landscape, including the village just a few miles out. Of course she couldn't see the village, but it was unfathomable to see just how arid and dry this place truly was.

Behind the desk, sat a man. A tall man standing around six foot six, he had a slightly tan complexion, his most noticeable features were his eyes which seemed heavy and pointed all at once, his sharp jaw and bushy light brown hair. His attire consisted of white, silk hakama that reached well passed his ankles, a light blue obi, his kimono was a distinctive red with an intricate pattern running down the hem of it where it closed off at the chest. Over his kimono he wore a large black jacket-like top with pointed shoulder guards and his family crest stitched on the left side. His composure and calmness was welcoming, but also eerie. Most damiyo would be busy showing off their wealth, but this man sat with a blank-emotionless gaze. "Ahiko-san, it's been a while." His voice was smooth, but also light, not gruff, but eloquent. "Please, take a seat. We can get right down to business, I've always known you to be guileless and direct. And... I don't believe I've had the chance." It was amazing how eloquent he sounded, he paused looking at Yuko eyes crucial and observing. "Yuko Uchiha?"

"Yes, sir." Yuko nodded, meeting his crucial gaze. He didn't seem like a bad person, his eyes weren't like those Kagyua she encountered some time ago. But, he didn't seem like he was a good person either.

"Mmmmm." He nodded grunting softly. "So, the rumors are true then... The Uchiha and Domou have allied with each other." This was interesting. Naturally the news traveled far and wide, he heard rumors of it of course, being in charge of the entire Sand country itself he had a wealth of information from his infantry, but also the people coming and going on the daily basis. "Which means the Subatsu and Senju allying themselves with each is true as well..." This was even more interesting considering these four clans clashed with each other, but have rarely crossed paths in recent time-Uchiha and Subatsu, and Domou and Senju. That was centuries ago. "

"Yes." Ahiko nodded in kind, finding no reason to lie about the topic. The whole world had to know, saying they didn't would just look foolish.

"My, aren't the times changing?" The damiyo asked, smirking slightly for a few seconds before he exhaled slowly. "Well, now that we've got introductions and such finished, now we can move onto business. As you already know the Sarutobi-those pests... They've been causing me severe trouble they're harassing the merchants and traders, stealing their goods, they even kill them if they feel like it. It has long been passed the point of ridiculous with their escapades, but that's just the beginning of it."

_Oh boy. _Yuko didn't speak out loud, or sigh like she wanted to, but she wasn't very surprised. _"_So, there's more than just the Sarutobi Clan hassling the merchants and traders..."

"I'm afraid so." The damiyo's voice turned grim. "In addition the Sarutobi... There are the Shimura and Akimichi, they've now situated camps along the routes. The merchants and traders are too afraid to travel down them now, these three clans fight amongst themselves as well dragging them into it... There have been many deaths, non-shinobi deaths, the village isn't getting the supplies that it most crucially needs..." He paused. "I was hoping you'd have more people with you, Souji and Mikito, and the Uchiha brothers but I know you're talents and skills are peerless, so I trust you will get this taken care of."

Yuko scowled just slightly, what was this guy trying to say?

"I will see to it." Ahiko looked the tall man in the eyes giving a small and firm nod. _I'll send a message to sister and brother, better safe than sorry. Having the Shimura and Sarutobi here was something I was expecting, but not the Akimichi. _

"Do you think we should sent for help?" Yuko asked.

"That's a good idea." Ahiko nodded at Yuko, turning her eyes back onto the damiyo. "If you don't mind?"

The Damiyo nodded, inclining his chin. "Maiden!" He shouted. A few seconds later a woman with raven-black hair and matching eyes, of average height came in through one of the side doors, bowing her head deeply as she stopped a few inches from the damiyo. "Aya. See to it that they are comfortable." He instructed, his tone mild and lucid.

"Yes, my lord." Aya nodded in compliance, turning towards the two girls standing before her. "Please, come with me."

"Kay!" Ahiko chirped stepping in stride.

Yuko suppressed a giggle. It'd be rude to laugh while they were still in the damiyo's presence.

* * *

She woke with a start. Her eyes snapped open, and faster than a bolt she shot up hunching over taking heavy breaths. _Where am I? _Hitomi gathered herself, lifting her head high enough to gaze around the room. Her heart sank. She had no idea where she was, and no recollection of what transpired before. She was running, running from Cho, and then she was being carried away somewhere. Her eyes snapped towards her hand, realization finally dawning, as fast as they darted they widened. _Huh? My hands... They're healed, but how? _She checked over herself. _When did I wear this? _

A normal princess would sit and wait in the room, perhaps cause a ruckus and start banging on something to get someone to serve her. Well, that just wasn't in Hitomi, if she was confused, like now, she could only do one thing, and only did one thing. Investigate and figure it out, she knew at the very least she wasn't outside and she wasn't captured, and Cho along with everyone else at that compound is now dead.

Hitomi took a slow breath, bracing herself for whoever or whatever was waiting for her on the other side. She didn't care if she was weaker in comparison she was going hit whoever tried to attack her, she just wouldn't surrender! She clasped the door, slowly, very slowly sliding it open peering out as if her head would be swept off in the next second. Clear. A smile crossed her face, she turned slowly shutting the door, and as quiet as possible took off into a mild sprint cursing the blue yukata she was currently wearing-she loved the color and it fit her snugly, but this wasn't something you run in.

"Where do you think you're going?" A baritone voice halted her in her steps. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and her heart raced. She dared to turn her head, she did, and her eyes widened just a bit as a pair of ruby eyes bored into her own. She wanted to stand still, she could feel _something _crushing down on her, not sure what, but she wouldn't be idle. "I don't know who you are, but am not a toy!" Hitomi yelled, charging right towards Tobirama swinging her left fist straight at him.

"Agghhh! No!" Hitomi wailed in pain as Tobirama pinned her arm behind her back just applying enough pressure to keep her from trying to thrash. If she did anything of the sort she'd only be hurting herself. "Let me go!"

"Tobirama, what's going on!?" Hashirama asked, having come to investigate the sudden outburst. His eyes widened when he spotted Hitomi's arm pinned behind her back and a pained expression on her face. "Brother!"

"Would you shut up! She attacked me first!" Tobirama barked.

"What!? That's impossible." Hashirama shook his head. Nobody just attacked his brother.

"You had better let me go or else I'll!" Hitomi knew well enough to start thrashing around. If she started doing that she'd dislocate her shoulder faster than she would ever dream of escaping. _Damn... This guy is strong! _Testing the waters, she tried to move her wrist just an inch. Nothing. Therefore the rest of her shout was halted, she couldn't get away and twisting herself free wasn't going to work. "Let me go, please."

Tobirama scowled. "Not a chance." He replied bluntly.

"Woman, you're always causing me trouble." Haji spoke up making his presence known to Hitomi-everyone else knew he was present. He was more than content to watch her kick and scream, she got herself into the most downright stupid scenarios and could do downright stupid things. Like attacking Tobirama. "Do you think before you act? Why are you attacking Tobirama?" He gave her a pointed look, and Hitomi immediately lowered her gaze, a very small scowl gracing her face.

"I didn't know." She reasoned.

"No harm no foul!" Hashirama laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. "Brother, let her go. We have something we need to talk to her about." He scratched his cheek. "If you don't mind, Haji."

Tobirama released without saying a word. He crossed his arms over his chest pointedly turning away from her.

"What's going on?" Hitomi interrogated.

"Just be quiet and sit down." Haji ordered with a firm tone, not going to take no for an answer. He opened the door to his room gesturing for her to enter first. She gave him a look that contained about ten emotions at once, but she sighed stepping into her room. She was exhausted. Haji entered next, followed by Hashirama, then Tobirama who stood at the corner of the room, and finally Syrus who entered last with an impassive look on his face his long and wild hair down rather than in the neat high ponytail. It was pretty early, and he had been sleeping.

Hitomi took a seat on the bed. Feeling very funny, now that she knew she had been sleeping in the same spot where Haji was. Sleeping on his bed. She blinked pitching her gaze up being met by four direct stares though Tobirama's and Syrus's were a bit, well intense. Haji looked like he usually did except very annoyed, Hashirama had the most passive expression, he was even smiling. This must be good news then, well that was great, she had been dealing with enough negatives, it was time to get back to the positive. "Okay..." She spoke, her voice coming out in a squeak. She couldn't help it.

"Don't worry." Hashirama sensed her fear. "We're not going to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact. We know you come from a family in the Lightning country."

"I do." Hitomi nodded. It had been so long since she'd been home, but she doubted her parents even cared. She was the rebellious daughter, the one that didn't saturate herself in make up. But, despite that, she hoped, a small part of her hoped they were worried and missed her. She wasn't hated by them, it was more she was a disappointment and a great part of that had to do with her being more giving and not as pompous. She may have been born with a high status, but she didn't feel she was better than anyone else.

"We're going to be escorting you back." Syrus told her very bluntly.

"Wait!" Hitomi said quickly. She wouldn't normally care, but the way she left her parents hadn't been on good terms. And, there was the incident with Haji. She always felt that they couldn't care less, they were in a hurry to marry her off-to a brute of a man that killed his brides. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that just disappeared without a trace, they were killed and abused by that drunken brute. She was next, she would have been next in fact, but she ran away taking her chances in the wilderness. Those chances weren't good at all, but now she was well away from him and her family. If she went back now they could put up a front, then she'd be forced to marry that man, and she'd end up dead sooner or later. "I don't agree with that, for starters I didn't have a say nor did you care to mention it to me. Secondly, I doubt my family honestly gives a damn whether I'm dead or alive, they were rushing to marry me off to some drunken brute who can't keep his hands to himself... If they did that, they don't care now, for all they know I'm dead."

"Don't say that!" Hashirama felt nothing but aghast as the words left her mouth. The world was cruel, it was a turbulent era, but people still loved their own, valued each other's lives. He would like to believe so anyway. "I'm sure they're worried sick about you, Hitomi-hime-chan. You've been gone for months! You were captured by the Inuzuka! You should go and see them, tell them you're okay, let them see that you are." He was almost pleading, it was odd that she'd say such things. Nobles took care of their own before anyone, this just didn't make any sense.

Hitomi smiled sadly. Hashirama was so... Sincere. "May I ask your name?"

"You can call me Hashirama." The tanned skin man said with an easy smile.

"I really appreciate this Hashirama, honestly I do." Hitomi sighed sadly, it was wishful thinking on her part to believe her parents felt this way. Maybe it was different for shinobi. "But, I've come to terms with it a long time ago. I may not like it, but it's how things are."

Hashirama was about to start sulking. "Don't even start." Syrus warned him already spotting the dejected expression making its way rapidly onto his face. Haji told him Hitomi was a bit rebellious, not like the typical noble in most regards, but this was well beyond what he anticipated. She attacked Tobirama which was literal suicide. Now she was _really _trying to talk her way out of this, as if she had a choice in the matter. That just wasn't the case. If they kept her here, and word got out she was here that could lead to so much conflict... They still needed to deal with the two tails. "We are escorting you back, you will be leaving whether you want to or not. This goes beyond just your family folly, if they catch word that you're with us they could spark many conflicts with us out of sheer spite. Nobody slights the Subatsu, nobody slights the Senju..." His tone turned into a low growl at the end. "Do you understand?"

"I do." Hitomi nodded. "But, I'm not going."

Haji raked a hand through his hair.

"Give me one good reason why I should keep you here." Syrus said pointedly leveling a glare with her.

"Well..." Hitomi pursed her lips. Man who knew Haji's brother was such a mean ass!? Haji was so calm and he had a patience to him that was well, attractive and made him mysterious. But, Syrus he was the complete opposite. "What if he contracted more than three clans to attacks us once we get to the borders?"

"What?" Tobirama narrowed his eyes to slits.

"That man is spiteful. You were probably the cause of it, Tobirama. You basically shut down the entire wedding and made him soil his pants."

"Tobirama..." Hashirama looked at him. "You can't just-"

"There are more important things to be taken care of!" Tobirama snapped his reason, he was getting annoyed. He took a slow breath, flicking his eyes onto Hitomi. "You said three clans?"

"Could be more."

Haji sighed. "This is troubling either way."

Silence.

"I got an idea!" Hashirama spoke up, smiling widely as he clapped his hands together. "Hitomi-hime-chan, you can marry Haji." Hashirama indicated the two of them. Hitomi visibly blushed, truthfully she was thinking about it, the possibility of marrying him. She was attracted to him in more ways than one. Haji visibly shook before tearing his gaze away from everyone. Leave it to Hashirama to take it from awkward to VERY awkward. But, the suggestion wasn't far fetched.

"That could work." Syrus nodded, his expression not lightening any from before. "Or it could completely backfire. We'll be leaving today."

"But, Syrus-"

"At least if we go there and have to fight through hordes of shinobi we accomplish something in the end." Syrus reasoned.

"It can work. Hitomi would need to take your surname, though." Hashirama continued. If there was a way to solve this without violence, well he was going to do everything he possibly could to see to it that it was resolved without any bloodshed. He turned to Haji, who was starting to look uncomfortable though he didn't visibly show it. "Haji, you'd have no problem marrying her, right?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Haji barked.

"I'll marry Ji-san!" Hitomi spoke up.

Haji scowled at her so deeply he was almost clenching his teeth. He had told her not to call him that in front of other people! "Then it is decided, Haji and Hitomi will get married." Hashirama clapped his hands.

"Damn it, now just hold on." Haji glared at Hashirama, damn this eccentric man and how emotional he could get. This was his choice damn it! Hitomi was beautiful, a very beautiful woman inside and out, she wasn't pompous and was completely enthralled by him and his stories. But, it was his choice to marry her, and he wasn't going to be shoved into it.

"Would you marry her, brother?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it-"

"Good." Syrus cut him off, standing up from his seat and heading towards the door. "You two will get married. I'm going back to my room. Keep your hands to yourself." Syrus glared at Hitomi on the last part. He didn't want another incident like her taking a swing on Tobirama happen again.

"This is just too great." Hashirama couldn't be any happier than he was at this moment. "Three marriages!"

"Three?" Syrus and Haji asked, both completely at a loss. Tobirama disappeared.

"There's Hesui and Toka." Hashirama said.

"We know about that." Syrus replied.

"Hitomi and Haji."

"Five seconds ago." Haji replied.

"And, my brother. Tobirama and your sister, Usagi!" Hashirama beamed a smile at both of them. However Syrus and Haji weren't smiling, they both traded looks, both narrowing their eyes. Syrus let out a low hiss, exiting the room before Hashirama could even finish, Hashirama chased after him.

"Don't give your sister a hard time." Hitomi said, trying to speak louder than she had been. Haji's posture was rigid and there was an aura of anger and annoyance radiating from him in coiling waves. She didn't have an older brother, but she could only imagine what was running through his mind at this moment, it wasn't a secret he was protective of Usagi. Her words seemed to encourage Haji, he stood up to his feet making his way towards the door. Hitomi gasped diving for him, managing to grab his sleeve. "Haji, she was going to tell you. She just needed to figure out a way to put it. She's your little sister, but she's still a woman."

"I forgot just how much you talk." Haji quipped. "This isn't a fairy tale! She just can't go making these decisions on her own!" He snapped. It was the fact Tobirama would be well, having sex with his sister. That was a major point, but before and after that there was the council of elders. If they weren't informed it'd be insulting first and foremost and second well Tobirama would be having sex with her. "We have rules when it comes to this sort of thing, especially when it pertains to another clan."

"You're kidding?!" Hitomi was in disbelief.

"I am not. There could be consequences!"

"It's her private life, though." Hitomi reasoned. "You're her brother, more than anything she wants you to accept it and be okay with it. If you go in there now angry and screaming at her..."

"Woman..." Haji sighed. This romance talk that was coming out of her mouth was making him nauseous.

"You're marrying me and she isn't grilling you about it." Hitomi pointed out.

"Hnn..." Haji exhaled, nostrils flaring as he forced himself to sit down. Hitomi made good points, good arguments... It was his sister's private life, but they should have been informed right away. But, Hitomi was right, she wasn't grilling him about marrying her, there was no need for him to do it. Syrus would be doing it soon enough, and Usagi didn't need to fend herself from both of them.

"Listen to your wife." Hitomi said with a triumphant smirk. "Soon to be." She quickly added.

"Hush." Haji put a finger over her lips, like he would when she'd be bugging him about leaving her compound to climb the mountains. It was his time to smirk, seeing her pout at his actions. "You shouldn't talk back to your husband." He wasn't going to say to be, because they were in fact getting married. Hopefully this will all be settled the way Hashirama sees it.

Hitomi took a deep breath and nodded once. She couldn't argue against that point. It was rude. "We're still going to have to go to the Lightning country."

"But-"

"You're going to inform your parents of this. You will also let them see that you are okay and well." Haji told her, fixing her with a stern gaze. Syrus wasn't kidding when he said they would be heading out that way today, in any case or event Hitomi would be taking the trip. "They will hear it from your mouth and not a letter. You are mine now, whether they like that or not I couldn't care less." He said this dryly. It was enough to knock the wind from Hitomi, hearing such a declaration she could be somewhat of a hopeless romantic. She was _Haji's. _Only his.

"Okay." Hitomi beamed a smile at him. "Just let me know whenever you're ready."

"That was a quick turn around." Haji commented.

"You've talked sense into me." Hitomi told him. "I just have one question before you leave."

"_This is my room." _Haji told her pointedly.

"Do you like this yukata on me, or would you prefer... Yellow? Light blue? Or light green?" Hitomi asked, her golden eyes beaming with excitement. Haji took a steady breath standing up for a moment, Hitomi could get awfully close when she was excited.

"Does it matter? They're all the same."

"Ji-san!" Hitomi frowned at him. "You can't talk like that! For a girl, it's a story!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Haji frowned, actually confused.

_He's protected me from getting killed and kidnapped, and he's confused about this... _Hitomi giggled lightly. _Men. _She shook her head, whether they could shot lightning from their hands or roll a cart, all men were alike. They could be so oblivious. Were so oblivious. "Never mind. Just pick one." Explaining it wouldn't do any good since he wouldn't understand it. How could a Yukata have a story? That's what he'd ask.

"Light blue." Haji replied, sighing in exasperation. Never before had he felt so much suspense and importance over picking a color. _Women... _He shook his head.

"Kay! Now if you'll excuse me."

I'm not leaving." Haji told her. "This is my room."

"But, you can't see me naked!"

"I'm not going to look!" Haji barked, outraged at her insinuation. "I'm not a pervert! And, besides we're going to be married. I'll see you naked everyday anyways, what's this matter?"

"Ugh." Hitomi exhaled. There he went again using logic! Now she seen what Usagi meant. "Fine, stay... J-Just don't turn around. Okay?"

"Fine." Haji nodded, shaking his head as he did. He turned himself farther away from her so he couldn't see her naked body, not even a glimpse of it. He was tempted to turn around and look, he was still a man after all, and Hitomi was beautiful. But, he held firm he gave her his word and that was that. This was going to be very interesting with Hitomi, she never ceased to surprise him. And, now they'd be married soon enough. "Are you done?"

"Now, don't start rushing."

_Definitely am going to make a schedule. _Haji thought. _She won't be taking up three hours of time every morning or __occasion. _


	32. Keys In The Sand

"Once, I also sought 'peace'. I thought I could unite the Five Great Shinobi Countries' Ninja World into one. I quickly realized that couldn't happen."

Hanzo

* * *

Yuko and Ahiko were both led to their room by Aya. From first observations she was mild mannered, but maidens weren't usually unruly. They both learned she had been living at the castle since she was fourteen-she was now twenty seven, turning twenty eight in just short of two months. She was born of low birth status her father was a farmer and her mother was the daughter of a tradesmen. Aya seemed kind and reserved, very polite, her steps were concise and her eyes brimmed with a lifetime of experience.

She had been turned over to the damiyo to assist him in anyway she could, it also provided her family with the money they needed to survive. She didn't particularly enjoy living her for well over a decade. But, she had a duty and she'd fulfill it.

It was an interesting story. Some would frown upon her,even scorn her-simply for being of low birth status. Ahiko didn't scorn her, Yuko certainly didn't scorn her. The thought hadn't even entered her head to look down on her or scorn... She remembered being scorned at-it wasn't pleasant. Their room was modest, but spacious, there were two futons folded and situated off to the left and right, there was a smaller room off to their right presumably the bathing area and bathroom. There was one window overlooking their surroundings. "Is it okay if I go and look around?" Yuko asked Ahiko, turning her eyes onto Aya a second later. She was in a castle, now it was time to explore it like she always wanted to.

"Is it okay if she looks around?" Ahiko asked Aya.

"That's fine." Aya nodded. "But, please don't go far I'll have the bath ready in just a few minutes."

Yuko didn't need to be told twice. As casually as she could she slid the door open, sliding it shut. She was getting a bit tired of seeing the sand. She had sand in her hair, in her cloak, in her kimono, and in her sandals! It was a bit ridiculous. She took a turn at the next hallway gazing at the dark walls around her, a small portion of them were covered in intricate paintings and portraits depicting individuals, plants, and animals. What overshadowed this was the sheer mass of the hallways, the ceiling had to be a good hundred feet above her, she finally came to a stop spotting a trio of armed guards dozens of meters away from her, a huge slab of stone dwarfing them. "I take it that's one guard tower." Yuko deduced while stating the obvious.

She made her way down a staircase just in a bit of awe. She was curious of her surroundings, but she was also enthralled, she was in an actual castle! The stairs lead towards another segment of the guard tower, there were only three rooms in total and there were many guards patrolling just several meters away from her. She realized that she had only explored three floors in total, but she felt she hadn't even scratched the surface of this structure yet.

Unfortunately she couldn't give herself a tour pressed for time, she headed back to her room. She slid the door open, spotting Ahiko setting her spear in one corner of the room, resting her bow and sling of arrows against and on the wall a few inches to the side. The bucket still containing the dragon fruit she set just an inch or two away. Yuko slid the door shut, stepping to the opposite side of the room and took off her high collar shirt folding it neatly brushing away any grains of sand she could spot, once she was certain it was sand free she unhooked her bag from her waist and set it down taking off her sandals next.

"I'll wash your back." Ahiko volunteered, sighing softly as she slipped off her haori, moving onto her kimono folding them both carefully and setting them aside. "It'll save us time taking a bath together, and it's not like we haven't done it before."

"Kay." Yuko nodded. It had been weird at first... Taking a bath with Ahiko at the cottage whenever they weren't taking showers, but she learned something interesting from Ahiko. The Domou had a tradition that every older man and woman take on someone as their student, there was normally a tournament held annually where the older shnobi and kunoichi would sit in and scout talent, it was a good test for the children honing their skills, and everyone had good fun seeing a great fight. She hadn't seen one of these tournaments for herself, but she knew the relationship was close to parental, they'd do everything from fight and train together to bathe. It was as close as you could get. "I'll wash your's too, then after this we can scout the nearby area."

"Sounds like a plan, Yuko-chan!"

"Right!"

Once Aya finished getting their bath ready she excused herself politely leaving the two girls alone. Ahiko took off the rest of her clothes without much of a care in the world submerging herself into the steamy water. She sighed softly as the water embraced her skin, she searched for a rag finding one to her right and dipped it into the water wiping her face. Yuko entered a few minutes later, wearing a towel over her entire torso leaving only her legs, arms, and neck exposed, she waited until she got to the tub to take off the towel and submerged herself as well.

They washed each other's back and assisted the other. It had taken much time to realize they both had sand in more places than they thought, and there was a lot more sand than they thought. Once they were both certain the other was clean they both stepped out of the water, Ahiko beginning the draining process as Yuko went into the next room to get dressed.

Yuko decided on a plain black high collared shirt and matching trousers. It was simple and basic, it'd also help the wind fan the heat from her. She then began the process of putting her up, careful to keep the strands clasped tightly and carefully tied it up letting her two bangs fall to frame her face and finish her outfit she put on her pair of sandals and slung her sword on her back. She looked herself over in a mirror. She looked like she was ready for a fight at anytime, her top was a bit tight fitting and the sleeves were loose but she was used to that. "The boys must swoon over you, Yuko-chan."

"Hahah, not at all!" Yuko laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck with a small blush on her face. Once she managed to suppress her blush she turned and looked over Ahiko surprised to see her wearing a similar outfit to her own. Ahiko's top was pitch black just like hers, but the collar was low and the sleeves weren't as loose and long as her own, her trousers were just a shade lighter than her own. What struck her odd was that instead of her usual zori, Ahiko wore a pair of black sandals that went up just above her ankle. "Shall we go?"

"Let us." Ahiko nodded, rubbing her hand along her pocket where the slip of paper was stored. They wasted little time exiting the castle, it was pretty easy considering they didn't need to go through the winding halls of an estate, there was only one way to enter and one way out. The front gates. It took five minutes for the mammoth gates to be completely opened, and both girls raised a hand up to block out the sun. "You didn't forget to bring along that cloth I bought you?" She asked as she began to wrap it around her face and eyes leaving just enough space to see clearly and breathe fine.

"I almost did." Yuko admitted a bit sheepishly, rummaging through her pocket and pulling it out. "I had a feeling it was going to come in handy." Yuko began to wrap it around her face and eyes, stopping for a moment as Ahiko grabbed one end of it, slowly drawing it back before pulling it at an upward diagonal arc making sure to leave room for her eyes and mouth. Yuko wasn't going to say it, but she hadn't got quite the hang of tying this correctly it was a good three feet in length and two feet in width, not a little flimsy little piece of cloth like what people normally bought. "Thanks."

"Sure thing!" Ahiko chirped, clasping her spear tightly in her hand, glancing from left to right. Both of the roads went in different directions, but the scenery was the same just sand and sun. An ever expanding plain of sand hills. Ahiko decided to go right, gesturing for Yuko to follow as she began to get in her stride, she stretched her senses out kneading a small amount of chakra. _Ah! _She turned her head towards her left, eyes narrowing. _I'm definitely feeling it right, there's hundreds of low chakra signatures, dwarfed by remarkable ones... Definitely Sarutobi. _She turned towards Yuko who glanced in the same direction she was. "This may sound weird coming from me of all people..."

"Hmm?" Yuko tilted her head.

"When we encounter the Sarutobi _do not _show them any mercy." Ahiko said quietly, focusing on her sandals for a moment. It never got any easier that was for certain, but it was her or them, and she wasn't going to die anytime soon. She put her attention back onto Yuko, narrowing her eyes just a bit as she analyzed her for any signs of emotion. "They won't hesitate to kill you if they spot you, if you show any emotion, any mercy they're going to pounce on you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's you or them." Ahiko grasped her shoulder firmly. "Life is painful. But, endure Yuko-chan, endure."

Yuko grimaced slightly. How could she not show emotion, they were still human? She hadn't killed since... The Mist country and her unexpected trip to that heinous land. At that time she didn't have anytime to think or contemplate the matter, there were hordes of shinobi charging towards her throwing their projectiles and unleashing high powered ninjutsus. Mercy never came to mind. Only survival. Yuko turned her eyes up onto Ahiko, pressing her thoughts to the back of her mind. "What if... There's children?" She murmured, voice being carried away by the breeze.

Ahiko bit back a sigh, she had been hoping Yuko wouldn't ask such a question. It really shouldn't have been a question, children fought alongside the adults, they killed each other. Adults cornering children, and children ambushing adults. It was a jungle and there was always one rule, always had been one rule, and that was to survive. Mikito didn't kill children, she did whatever she could to avoid having to shed the blood of a child, unlike many shinobi who wouldn't hesitate to carve from one side of the neck to the next. But, then again Yuko hadn't witnessed the full depth of the world she lived in, she had been in the Uchiha compound for most of her life rarely leaving the gates. Sheltered away from the horrors.

"What I said before still stands. Don't ever second guess it either." Ahiko spoke a bit more firmly, looking into Yuko's eyes, spotting glimmers of disbelief and even despair. The despair of having a child's blood on her hands, killed by her sword.

Yuko remained silent.

* * *

Syrus wasn't intending to waste anymore time, not a single second. He was grumpy enough that Hitomi woke him up with her downright ridiculous behavior. Now, Usagi was getting married, hadn't informed him. The elders breathed down his neck enough as it is, he had nothing against Tobirama, but there could be consequences for this hasty action. Hashirama tried to talk to him, Syrus pointedly ignored him while making his way towards Usagi's room.

He slid the door open. The room was empty. He turned not a second later and headed outside where he was more than certain she'd be. Personally he was happy for her, there would always be that side of him that was overprotective, but as long as Usagi was happy he was happy. Marriage would solidify their alliance, it would be better to take the initiative before the elders "recommended it"

The morning air was cool and moist, there was a very light drizzle. He spotted Usagi several meters away furiously practicing her kenjutsu. He smiled for a moment, she was always diligent in her training, and he could say nobody took the art of kenjutsu more serious than his sister. She didn't take notice of the two tall and long haired men for several minutes, it wasn't until she finished a side step, and turned that she noticed them. "Have you always handled a sword in that fashion?" Hashirama asked before Syrus could start questioning her.

"Yup!" Usagi nodded, beaming a smile at him. "Do you want to duel?"

"No." Syrus spoke directly, cutting the idle chatter like Usagi's blade cut the wind.

Usagi widened her eyes just a bit. There was a sense of dread that almost began to swallow her. "Brother." She started. 'I was going to tell you, I just needed time... To tell you at the right time."

"That is a lame reason." Syrus scowled.

"Well, it's her private life." Hashirama tried to defend Usagi.

"Shut up!" Syrus snapped, glaring daggers at the tan skinned Senju. He directed his focus back onto Usagi. "You know exactly why I am so upset over this! You don't anything to me, you know better than anyone that there are rules for this." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't get me started."

"Brother, don't be unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable!?" Syrus barked. "What you are doing is unreasonable!"

Usagi winced slightly. She knew he'd be upset, partly because he was overprotective the other part being their rules when it came to this sort of thing. The Subatsu were expected to be in top shape always, when breeding occurred with outside clans the 'hybrids' couldn't keep up the regimen. They were considered unfit, and thus they have always been lone wolves. She didn't agree with such... Dogmatic views, she loved her kin, did everything in her power to assure they were safe and well off, she wouldn't let something such as being half of something sway her views. "Brother." Usagi looked up at him. "I'm fifth teen. You can't treat me like I'm a little girl."

"I'm protecting you."

It struck her, almost like a sword to the back. _Is he weary of Tobirama? No, of course he is. _Usagi sighed softly, looking up at him and smiling. "You don't have to protect me from Tobirama, he will be good to me. This is good for both of our clans." She assured him, hoping it'd be enough to pacify him. Hashirama was looking rather uncomfortable a few feet from them trying to look at anything that wasn't the two of them. The elders could be unreasonable, they were constantly breathing down Syrus's neck, and after his last plan to relocate the clan closer to the Senju didn't go as he expected the last thing he'd need was her doing something so drastic as this. "I should have told you, but it sort of just happened. I'm really sorry..."

"You should have told me." Syrus retorted his glare not lightening one bit. He had no idea how the elders were going to react to this, and while he was the leader, the council was there to delegate and limit just how much power and control he had. He called the shots, but if the elders felt he was becoming too power hungry or corrupt and such they could in fact kick him out of that spot. He let out a ragged sigh, pressing his bangs back and closing his eyes, it was too late to do anything about now, and seeing Usagi so miserable. He couldn't crush her spirit. "Fine. Fine. I accept your decision. I'll deal with the elders." He relented heavily. Usagi grinned widely at him letting out an excited squeal and grabbing his hands hopping up and down like a rabbit. "Don't make that sound. I've told you a million times." Syrus scowled slightly. "Be ready in three hours, we're heading to the Lightning country. We are more than likely to be heading right into a trap set up by that swine of a damiyo."

"Is that smart?" Usagi asked. It was rhetorical, and part sarcasm. "What about the Hageshii wanting to form a truce with the Tachibana and Chibana clans?"

"That whole thing can _and will_ wait." Syrus replied, he had already dealt with it once. He wasn't going to deal with it again so soon. What was next the Shaningu would want to suddenly reconsider the truce?! "I am not going to do that again anytime soon, this takes prominence."

"And... We need to see to it that Hitomi-hime-chan is returned safely to her family." Hashirama nodded in agreement, an earnest expression on his face and in his eyes. There was no way he could send her back there alone, especially if what she said before was true about more than three clans waiting for them, she wouldn't get even six hundred feet away before she was attacked. "She needs to see her family, and we're the only ones who can see to it that she does."

"Yeah." Syrus nodded slightly, looking at Hashirama for a second. "We accomplish something, so we're going."

"I'll see you in a few then!" Usagi said giving a mock salute as she carefully, slowly sheathed her sword setting the saya under her obi. She sprinted off towards the estate to get ready. Relieved the way the conversation went and Syrus agreeing.

"I'm going to inform the others if Tobirama hasn't already." Hashirama told Syrus as they headed back towards the estate at a much slower rate than Usagi who was completely out of sight. "He stays on top of these things."

"That he does." Syrus nodded in agreement. Tobirama was diligent and that was being light about it. They entered the estate both walking down the same main hal that leads into a spiral of rooms and doors.

"You know what this means?" Hashirama asked, a grin crossing his face. There was a hint of smugness to it.

"Yes." Syrus sighed softly, aware of what he was getting at. Thankfully he didn't need to say anymore, both of them breaking off into different directions to set about their tasks, Hashirama going right and up a set of stairs, Syrus continuing on forward and hanging a left at the last turn both setting about their tasks.

Syrus headed for Haji's room. That's where he'd be at this moment, if not there then he wasn't quite sure, but somebody had to keep Hitomi under control. It wasn't going to be him. "Brother." Syrus called, sliding the door open after a second of thought and focused his eyes on Hitomi for a second. He could see why Haji was taken by her, she was certainly beautiful and the light blue yukata she chose to wear looked stunning fitting her body snugly, a dark blue obi with snowflakes stitched in was tied neatly around her waist. He flicked his eyes onto Haji who had his attention centered on him. "We're leaving in a few hours." He told Haji, eyes falling onto Hitomi's for a split second-daring her to object.

"I understand." Haji nodded, standing up from his seat on the bed glancing at Hitomi for a moment. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Hitomi asked.

"I need to inform the others." Haji told her, looking at the bed for a second. "You'll be coming with, we'll be leaving shortly."

Hitomi nodded. She really didn't want to go back, she had a really bad feeling. She could overreact at times, she had proven that just short of ten minutes ago. Syrus wasn't budging on the matter, and Hashirama wasn't either, they'd be going, even if they had to drag her the entire way. "Okay." She nodded, smoothing out her yukata and stood to her feet. It was time to take her life into her own hands, up to this point she was always in someone's control, first her parents, then the damiyo, then there was Cho, there was that other guy with those deathly eyes... Ajo? Perhaps this is what Haji was getting at.

* * *

"All fixed for you." The smithy reached out with Madara's sickle. The one cracked and withered wicked blade was crisp and polished, there was a night and day difference. Madara eyed the blade carefully, there was pride in his eyes, this was a fine blade. "Madara-san, this blade will make someone's head fly." The smithy added, looking at Madara for a moment, extending his arm forward with a stern expression.

It was a pointed statement. Madara nodded, clasping the shaft which in was snugged against in the center. "How much?"

"500 ryo."

Well, that wasn't bad. Madara rummaged through his pocket, having a bit over enough to cover him. "How much would a whetting stone." Madara handed him the payment.

"3 ryo."

Madara gave him the exact amount, taking the whetting stone from his hand and putting it into his pocket. It had been bugging before, now he could fix it. He turned and left heading out onto the dirt path just a few feet away from his current location. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, he caught people staring at him some with fear and panic others with anger and resentment, but most of all fear. It had been a long time coming in his opinion. They may have stopped Tomoyuki's outrageous plan, but these people would only remember them storming into the inn ravaging it.

That's where he was going next. Apparently the damiyo was ready to give them their payment. That was good news, great news, but Mikito wasn't so keen on leaving. It was odd because he felt the same too, for other reasons of course; the one and major. Hashirama. However, he couldn't let that shadow his judgement Izuna would lecture him about it.

He quickly made his way to the estate. He was certain Mikito was in the damiyo's main chamber waiting for him. She was timely, that's the first thing he noticed about her even during their first meeting. After setting the gunbai in his room and checking to see where Izuna was, evidently he wasn't in his own room. Well, that could wait. After about three minutes he stood in front of the main door, and with no reprieve opened it spotting Mikito. His eyes flicked onto Izuna was sat a few feet from Mikito. Well that was new, since when did Mikito wear this?

"Madara-san, you're early." The damiyo said with a pleased expression. In front of him were various stacks ranging from high to low and all in between covered by what appeared to be a brown cloth or rag of sorts. "Mikito-san and Izuna-san insisted that we wait for you."

Madara nodded taking a seat a couple of inches away from Mikito eyes pointed on the damiyo.

"I have your payment right here." The damiyo indicated the stacks on his desk with a sweeping hand. "I thought you'd like to know the extent to which you faced last night. The owner of Maison-ya had been in contact with the Tomoyuki for a few months now, Kinichi-the innkeeper of Maison-ya that my guards interrogated has revealed that much. In total we found 340 bodies..." He paused, hiding his grimace. It had been a grizzly and gruesome scene he had witnessed many things in his lifetime, but never something like that. There wasn't a single one left alive that was plotting with Tomoyuki, even the owner of the inn had been cut down. "We checked if anyone could be alive throughout the entire inn, but there wasn't a single one even on the brink of death. The basement was devastated, there was a hole on the floor above. Upon further observation it originated from the rooftop." He managed to smile, honestly relieved his village was safe and not scorching away in flames. "You've taken all of my expectations and have blown them out of the water. After some investigating we discovered that not even a flicker of a flame was around last night or the hours after. This has been a success."

"I'm not so keen on leaving just yet." Mikito said. "We don't know if the Shaningu were in league with somebody else, I can't leave just yet."

Madara frowned. "We've completed our mission." He told her staring into her eyes. "Anything else now is a moot point. The Shaningu won't dare to launch another attack or anything of that sort. With Tomoyuki taken care of they'll squabble amongst themselves." For Madara this was excellent, he could head back to his compound and take care of distributing the money, there was no more reason for them to stay here. The nearest clan that could be hostile was six hundred miles out away from them.

Mikito relented silently.

"I trust this will be sufficient." The damiyo uncovered the stacks of ryo. _The faster they go the better..._

"Certainly." Izuna nodded. It had been more than what he was previously expecting, when Madara said they would be getting paid well for their services he wasn't quite expecting this. It was more than well if he had to say so.

"Excellent." The damiyo nodded, resting his arms behind his back.

They could distribute the ryo later, for now they just had to do well to collect all of it and store it. Mikito and Izuna gave a small bow while Madara settled on a nod before they exited the room and headed for their chambers. Madara has a small sealing scroll, it was nothing major just meager supplies, he sealed their payment into it securely rolling it up. "What's next?" Izuna asked, Mikito was just about ready to leave Madara's room to go back to her own and get herself changed and ready.

"We'll head back, stop at the Domou compound first, and then our own." Madara replied. _It's about time for that..._

"But, we can go to your compound first." Mikito said quickly. "Maybe... I could visit the Naka Shrine?"

"Really?" Izuna was intrigued, looking at Mikito sort of in a new light.

"Yes!"

"Well, in that case." Izuna smiled clapping his hands. "We'll go to our compound first."

"Your compound is closer." Madara tried not to snap, he felt like he was being ignored. Nobody ignored him! He glared at the two, jaw clenching, his eyes snapped onto Mikito. "We'll go to yours first the we'll go to ours."

"Fair enough." Mikito shrugged, knowing full and well that it was pointless to keep going after this point. Madara had his mind set on it, and once that happened there wasn't a force that would tear him from that path. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Wait." Madara grabbed her shoulder, feeling the need to and looked over her fully now that he had the chance. Her long and abundant hair was almost nonexistent nestled under a black garb, several bangs shadowed over her eyes, her entire body for that matter was clothed in a pitch black garb with openings on the top of her thighs and biceps showing off a little skin, she wore a forehead protector that was part of the garb itself, in the center was the kanji for 'sincerity' carved into it. He gazed at it for a moment, surprised. This was new, and Madara couldn't help but notice it fit her much tighter than her haori and kimono did. "Why are you wearing that?"

"This is the outfit I normally spar in. I was sparring with Souji." Mikito told him, blinking a couple times. When did it matter what she was wearing? Had Madara actually taken notice? "Then Izuna found us when we were done and I sparred with him too for a bit. I never got the chance to change out of this before I got here, I am now though."

"Well, you don't have to change out of it." Madara said his voice pitched with just a hint of nervousness. No it was discomfort. He had never seen Mikito's body before... He cleared his throat softly, noticing the curious and quizzical stares both Izuna and her were directing at him. "We're leaving in a few minutes, it'd take you too long to change out of that and then put on your other outfit... That weighs a ton, besides I get the feeling the damiyo doesn't want us around much longer, and I myself don't wish to prolong this any further."

"Madara, it'll only take me five minutes." Mikito insisted.

"No." Madara spoke flatly, his voice returning to its deep and commanding tone. "Just wear that, you can change when you're back at your compound."

"Fine." Mikito said glaring lightly at him. It shouldn't be a big deal, but she felt as if he won and she lost at this very moment.

"You finally listen."

"No. I am compromising." She clasped the door about to slide it open, but stopped herself. "What now? Madara?" She turned back to him, getting that strange feeling his eyes were burning through her back. She barely kept down her yelp of shock as Madara shoved his hand in her pocket and took out her whetting stone and without any hesitation tossed it out his window leaving it to clatter on the ground below. "Madara! Why did you do that!?" Mikito ran towards the window peering down at the three hundred foot or so drop.

"Here." Madara tossed her the whetting stone he purchased before. "I bought you a new one. Your's was getting pretty old and worn."

Mikito inspected the whetting stone with narrowed eyes, turning them up to Madara and then flicking them towards Izuna who gave a helpless shrug not willing to get in between them. "Thank you, Madara." She clenched the stone within her palm before shoving it into her pocket. It was small but so thoughtful, she thought it was at least considering her own whetting stone was getting pretty worn. For Madara he was just replacing her stone, for Mikito he bought her a new whetting stone without her asking him. "How can I ever pay you back?" She'd need to do something to return the favor.

"You can start by leaving. I need to get changed." Madara stated looking at her for a long moment seeing just how happy she was with the whetting stone. It was so simple and even meager, but her eyes were shining with happiness and surprise, he really didn't think it was that big of a deal. Mikito was actually happy. _She really is guileless, a simpleton. _He thought in silence. "I need to wash up too, so, get out."

"Okay!" Mikito said in a chipper tone, exiting the room and sliding the door shut behind her.

"Aww, look at you two." Izuna snickered, smirking at Madara. "You're working well together."

"Izuna don't-"

"Before you two couldn't even come to an agreement with the simplest of things. Now, you're buying her stuff, and she's going to buy you something next." Izuna snickered again seeing Madara clench his jaw. "Next I bet you two are going to start kissing, just like back when you two were sparring before you just had another inch and-" Madara cut Izuna off with a smack to the head silencing his younger brother indefinitely.

"Ow!"

"Enough of your nonsense, Izuna!" Madara barked, jabbing his finger at the door. "Be productive. Get out."

"Sure thing, brother." Izuna continued to snicker as he left the room heading towards his own. _How much longer will these two hold off from each other? _He thought with a small smirk. It was only a matter of time before their respective elders pushed for it, knowing Madara he'd want to get the jump on them, he couldn't let those old fools as he called them have the last laugh.


	33. Secrets In The Sand

"Either people change or they die before they do. It's one or the other."

Orochimaru

* * *

Madara washed his face and changed his clothes, slinging his gubai behind his back, and securing his sickle at his side and left his room promptly. Finally, they were finished, it took a while, but they were finished at last. He didn't like the damiyo, if he were honest, he didn't like anyone in particular, but the damiyo earned a special place with his ire in such little time.

He felt a surge of pride, and didn't stop the smirk that crossed his face from appearing. Everywhere he stepped these people looked at him, there was fear and apprehension in their eyes, they accomplished the impossible. They quelled Tomoyuki's plan, despite being outnumbered ten to one they overcame the odds. He hadn't been concerned, there was no failure in his mind, he'd complete this with perfection like he did with everything else in his life, they were severely outnumbered and even more critical their sensory was being blocked-that seal was extremely powerful.

News would spread of their triumph. Far and wide.

He pushed open the door of the estate at the very front, letting it shut behind him as he began his trek towards the front gates dozens feet away from him. He didn't even bother sparing a glance back at the pitiful place. It was lavish and screamed exquisite to anyone else, but to him it was pitiful. He crossed his arms over his armored chest slowly coming to a stop, the large gates that were halfway open blocked out some of the sunlight that kissed the earth. Not to his surprise Mikito stood in the middle of the sunlight with a rather blissful expression on her face.

He nodded once settling his eyes onto Izuna who had changed, now donning an all black outfit and wearing his dark gray armor; as always he had two swords crossed behind his back and four resting on his side with a tanto secured behind his waist. Madara inclined his head as Izuna took notice of him, it took a second for Madara to close the gap his eyes searching the area. He spotted Mikito walking towards him-no longer wearing her shōzoku, but instead wearing her regular attire her sword resting under her obi, she changed rather quickly.

"We'll keep moving until we come across the next village." Madara said. "We'll make a short stop, take care of anything that is prudent."

"The next village is five hundred miles out." Souji informed Madara, walking towards him and stopping a few inches in front of Mikito. "There aren't any shinobi there, and it'll be a good place to rest for a few minutes. I believe it's the Tea village." If the current map of the world was anything to go by anyways, these things changed on the daily if not hourly basis. "We won't encounter any problems within the village or around it." He glanced at Mikito who gave a small smile and nodded.

"Hn." Madara nodded, pleased. He turned his eyes onto Souji, then flicked them onto Mikito. She gave a small nod having no objections, she wanted to leave just as bad as he did-probably more if he were to guess, judging from her lash back in his chambers before. Madara turned around fully, eyes gazing at his unit and Mikito and Souji's, blue and purple haoris, and blue, black, and purple high collared shirts, their respective clans distinctive clothing. He hadn't put so much faith into this alliance, but after this, he wasn't _as hesitant _as he was before with this alliance. He had faith, even if it was slight, it was more than nothing. "Let's go!"

"Yes, bossman." Mikito said, a smile edging on her lips. She really couldn't help herself, she had to say it just to see his reaction and his eyes dart directly onto her. Her smile grew just a little more. She hadn't ever expected to be in an alliance with the Uchiha, their clans were both loners-relying on their own strength to persevere and achieve the impossible. Even more she didn't accept the alliance to be so firm and strong, and letting her smile grow just a bit more she tilted her head at Madara. "I am ready when you are!"

* * *

The best place to gather information was in thick crowds of people. It wasn't like surveillance, or anything of that sort where one would normally stay hidden. Rumors were always spoken of and exchanged between people, if there were any clues to where the Sarutobi or any other clan were camped out currently-even a given location, they would definitely hear it in the village. The scents and aromas of food wafted through the sand paved streets, there were many scents around not all of them were as heavenly as the food, it was more than likely a special dish of some sort or there was someone dead close by. Hard to say which was more likely.

The stands the merchants and traders set up were much more compact, thick woven cloths and sheets were tied and slung around the entire thing blocking out the sand from their merchandise and shading themselves from the sun. Dozens of stands were reinforced around the legs to keep it from blowing away if the gusts picked up suddenly. Besides the usual merchants and traders setting up shop, and haggling with people to but their merchandise there were many shops that sold every day things from water, brushes, ink, even hair brushes and combs.

Yuko felt tired looking at all of it, she waved her hand and shook her head whenever someone approached her gesturing her towards their stand. She wouldn't know where to even begin with purchasing anything, there was just so much to choose from, she was certain she could be here for days just browsing through everything. However, she couldn't browse through at her leisure time at this moment, she kept her eyes trained forward and her ears trained. It was very similar to hearing thunder, so many voices, all sounding and dispersing at once, and she was certain if she didn't have great hearing she'd be lost halfway through.

"We'll stop in here." Ahiko said, turning around to look her in the eyes. Positive that Yuko was paying attention, she gestured towards a tea shop just a couple of feet in front of them. It wasn't _as _busy as the other shops and stands, which was good, it was too hot to be crowding around in closed quarters, and it gave them room to observe their surroundings. Yuko nodded in understanding, picking up her pace just a little bit so she was walking side by side with Ahiko rather then just a few inches behind, she lowered her head, entering the tea shop, careful to avoid the cloth at the front of the shop, she turned her gaze onto a young woman with scarlet hair and the most exotic green eyes she had ever seen. Yuko bowed slightly, and the woman returned the gesture, turning her gaze up onto Ahiko who gave a light bow straightening herself afterwards.

The shop was modest but very spacious. There was a wooden platform several feet in front of them situated between two wooden pillars, and having one wooden pillar going through the center of it breaking the section off into two pathways, they lead up for a few feet and spread out into another seating area, followed by another seating area. There were people scattered throughout the shop all enjoying a meal or drink ranging from 3 years old all the way up to seventy, there were families and couples, and just loners and your everyday regulars. The bottom floor, where they currently were had seven wooden pillars on both sides of them near the walls, and one in the centre of the floor, situated on all sides of these 'segments' were mats and tables, and there were some chairs and higher tables as well, but they were scarce.

"Please come this way." The green eyed woman said, giving both of them a small smile, one which Yuko quickly returned with a smile of her own and a nod. Yuko took her seat first followed by Ahiko and glanced around for a second. They were just where the platform began and the first path between the wooden pillar several feet away from them, it was a great spot, not perfect, but definitely great.

"I'll have some tea." Yuko told the green eyed woman.

"I'll have some too." Ahiko said.

With a soft but elegant nod the woman vanished from their sight leaving the two girls alone. Yuko turned her gaze out towards the scenery outside, though it was entirely sand there were shops and people so it wasn't as bland, it was really nice. Her first experience being in a village wasn't a good one, besides getting chased just a quarter mile from the village itself she had to trek through marshes and swamps, she didn't even want to think of what had been in that murky water, as the saying goes something were best left alone. But, this place was completely different, void of swamps and marshes to the wayside, the people seemed more lively and happy. There was always a constant state of fear and weariness in the Water country. And, slowly her mind drifted to Izuna, she wasn't sure where it came from, but it was a welcomed image.

Ahiko didn't turn her gaze entirely outward to her surroundings, she had been here before numerous times so the sights were nothing new to her, even though they were still very much amazing. _I haven't heard from brother or sister in a long time, I hope that means they're doing okay and not the opposite... _Ahiko mused to herself, a thoughtful expression on her face, she didn't have anything to worry about-with the Uchiha brothers at their side there wasn't a single force that would get in their way. Except for the Senju and Subatsu. Her ear perked, a tickling sensation that she had never gotten used to, and her head turned towards the owner of the voice.

"One bottle of wine." He was an aged man with graying hair, but a very much strong and tall stature. However, one thing Ahiko noted with severity was the small cuts in his shirt, that battle weariness that gleamed in his eyes, the telltale signs of just enduring a vicious and narrowly escaping. "What do you want?" He turned pointed his eyes onto the younger man seated opposite of him.

"I'll have chilled sake, thank you." He was much younger, and very handsome with a pointed chin straight dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Their waiter dismissed herself, leaving the two alone. "Can you believe it, those damn Sarutobi... It was horrible enough when they were blocking the routes, but now the Akimichi are doing the same damn thing along with the Shimura. How you feeling old man?"

"I've been a lot better, I'll feel better if you shut up for three seconds." The aged man replied gruffly, placing both of his hands on the table. "It's at an all time worse with these shinobi and bandits along these routes, someone can't even take a simple walk without being ambushed or killed. It's absolute ludicrous, if this goes on any further we'll need to change our plans."

"But, Todou-san!"

"Quiet, Jinko. It's for our benefit." Ahiko cued in, she was already intently listening as she waited for her tea, but now she really began to stretch her hearing. "They're just two miles away from here, they get closer as the days pass, at this rate we won't be able to make a living doing what we do. The damiyo secludes himself in that castle, damn coward. We won't be taking the eastern route once we depart from here, there's far too many Sarutobi and Akimichi skirting around there."

"Yes!"

_Eastern route. _Ahiko filed it away in her mind, and turned her attention back onto her table and Yuko. Yuko stared out the opening by their side, her eyes almost glazed over in a trance. Ahiko took a breath, she could interrupt Yuko, but that would be rude, or she could interrupt her and ask what was on her mind. It wasn't a hard choice, even though she was polite and honest, she was more curious and she rarely seen Yuko so entranced by something other than training. "Yuko-chan, you've been spacing out for the last ten minutes looking out that opening, what's up?" This was enough to snap Yuko from her inner musings, she turned to Ahiko with the same expression.

"I was just..." Yuko felt her cheeks starting to cramp. "Thinking of Izuna..." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh!" Ahiko beamed with a grin, clapping her hands once. "Your boyfriend right? Oh no, soon to be husband?"

"N-no!" Yuko stammered, overcome with the brightest shade of red. "We're nothing like that..."

"Have faith." Ahiko grabbed Yuko's hand giving it a tight squeeze, it was oddly liberating for Yuko. "Find a little happiness, and never lose faith."

_"_I guess..." Yuko murmured, still tinting red. Was she that obvious?

Their tea arrived a few moments later. It was steaming hot and the aroma was very sweet, one would say dewy perhaps. They finished their tea in two minutes after letting it cool down, and Ahiko paid for the two of them much to Yuko's chagrin. The woman gave a solemn thank you and hurried to give Ahiko change, but she just waved her hand telling her to keep it as they made their exit. Ahiko already knew which route they would be taking and lead Yuko onto the path, their surroundings changing from shops and stands to endless expanses of sand hills.

The sand hills rolled and coiled around each other it seemed, some rising high above the others but still mingling with those below them. What could best be described as lines were turned into trenches along the rolling expanse, but they like with the landscape were partly covered by the rough and hot grains of sand. Ahiko turned her head, fixing her gaze as she did, left and right she peered with each solitary step her feet sinking just a few inches into the dry earth, and finally she stretched out her chakra sense across a good ten miles in every direction. It was like a million people tickling her brain, each flare sent a sensation through her, there were small outputs, minute outputs probably from animals nearby, and all at once there was a surge. It slammed into her mind and she almost reeled from the influx.

"East." Yuko muttered softly, picking up the well above average signatures. She wasn't the best sensor, but not the worst, and Ahiko helped her hone her sensory perception; there was a _hot_ feel to their chakra not like her own, but several steps below, it was still definitely hot. "I'm not definitely sure, but I think there's Sarutobi in the distance."

"Let us find out." The two gave a small nod at each other before tearing off into sprints, trails of sand and dust kicking up behind them as they vanished into the heat and barren terrtain careful to keep their chakra levels pressed down and almost completely extinguished, not an easy feat when they were flaring small amounts to keep their unreal speed up. Yuko kept close to Ahiko, her stomach tying itself into a knot tighter and tighter with each step she pounded into the sand, there was going to be a battle... There wasn't any doubt in her mind, she had her orders... She couldn't sway even slightly, if the Water country was anything to go by then these Sarutobi would be just as merciless as the Kagyua and Yuki. Her musings came to an abrupt halt as she stiffened, sliding across the sand until she came to a stop right behind Ahiko.

Yuko situated herself a few inches in front of Ahiko peering down the giant sand hill they stood on, and with a mental command her eyes flared to crimson red from chocolate brown, and three tomoes rotated furiously around her pupil slowly stopping. Up ahead dozens and dozens of meters away from them, Yuko spotted three large wagon-type attachments holstered to camels, there were hundreds more behind these three, and off to each side running parallel to each other were seven Sarutobi shinobi all varying in age the oldest had to be pushing fifty at the most and the youngest had to be the same age as her. "Ahiko-chan, I think we hit."

"Yeah." Ahiko nodded, bringing herself next to Ahiko peering into the near eyesight wasn't as sharp as Yuko's, but she could definitely see the Sarutobi shinobi and rows of merchants and traders behind them, some wore nervous expressions while others looked downright furious and hatred spilled from their eyes. "I count seven to nine o clock, another seven to your three o clock." Ahiko said, clenching the shaft of her spear until she felt her callouses pull against it, she turned her eyes onto Yuko, noting her somewhat expression. No doubt she was witnessing one of the Sarutobi 'keeping somebody in line'. "I'll take nine, you take three."

"Right." Yuko nodded, narrowing her eyes as she forced her stomach from its knot and steeled herself. It was her or them, her or them, she couldn't die now, wouldn't die now. She'd have to do what she had to do. She tore off in the opposite direction of Ahiko, tightening the cloth on her head as she picked up her speed curving out into a wide arc and homing inward. A full on charge was foolish and wouldn't work, the Sarutobi would be alerted and would either run away, fight and call for reinforcements, or they'd kill one of the merchants and she didn't want someone who wasn't a shinobi to die. There was no way they could defend themselves. Her breath caught in her throat as she brought herself to a stop crouching behind a small hill of sand just seven of so feet away from the path. _Seven total... _She slowly brought her hand up, rummaging through her utility belt, and felt weight in her hands. _I've only got three shuriken, take out three and then handle the other four. _

With a plan in mind she slowly inched her way forward from her cover, eyes locked onto the seven men she would soon be clashing with keeping her steps shallow and light. She pressed all of her weight onto the ball of her feet, hastily lowering her head as she caught one Sarutobi shinobi peering over in her direction, as quickly as he did he turned back around continuing his task. She heaved a breath, speeding towards a much smaller hill, her entire body tensing as she unsheathed her sword from her hip, standing a mere two feet away from her foes. _Now! _She screamed to herself, lashing out with her arm, the air screamed and whistled, overshadowed by a throaty cry of pain sounding from one man, Yuko pressed her attack launching another shuriken and grimaced as it tore through another man's neck engraving itself in the center of his throat.

"Who is that bitch!?"

"Kill her!"

Two down and five more to go. She narrowed her eyes, clasping her hilt with both hands holding her ground as the remaining five men advanced towards her weapons drawn and eyes gleaming with malice. She dashed back with a start, narrowly evading a shuriken that was homed in on her foot, and twisted to the side lashing out with her sword and deflecting another shuriken.

Her tomoes rotated furiously, catching and spotting dozens of openings and weak points, she hastily jumped over a swiping blade rolling towards the body of the fallen man and tearing her shuriken free from his neck ignoring the splatter of blood that flew onto her sleeve, and swung around launching it, and with a splitting sound it borrowed its way into the next man's neck.

She dashed forward, slamming her blade against another gritting her teeth from the impact, and quickly swiveled deflecting another blade and aimed forward the tip of her blade tearing into her attacker's shoulder and exiting through the back. "Acckkggghh!" Yuko cried out in pain as she slammed into the sand rolling wildly, with a heave she lifted herself up just avoiding having the base of her head being stabbed. She swung up, all at once her blade scoring into another man's neck cheek slicing clean through to the back of his scalp.

Another swing, her wrists screaming from the impact she absorbed, and she pushed forward teeth grit and with laser precision stabbed through the attacker's leg, turning she slamming the back of her fist across his jaw snapping his head to the side. "Accckkk!" Yuko coughed up drops of blood, her back throbbed painfully burning, as the coarse grains dug and borrowed themselves into her clothes and skin, Yuko flipped straight up slamming onto her back and rolling across the sand to a stop. _Not... Exactly how I planned it, but oh well... _Yuko clenched her right hand, pushing herself up into a standing position, eyes darting back and forth.

"If I didn't see that Sharingan... I wouldn't believe you're an Uchiha, but despite your odd hair, there is no mistaking it." Yuko swung around sharply at the voice, blade gleaming in the pale sunlight as it tore through its arc, she was welcomed by the familiar sound of flesh tearing, but it felt like a solid steel wall was put up preventing her cut from its full trajectory. She turned her glare onto her wrist which was held by a big hand, her blade was lodged inside the man's upper arm but he wore a callous smirk despite the wound. "Now there's no mistaking it. Yes, I think I'll take you back to the camp I could have some... Uses for you before I end your life."

Ahiko slammed the shaft of her spear against her first attacker's blade, shifting her footing and hauling him to the side with her momentum swiveling her spear just a few inches, skewing up and through the man's sternum forcing it through his back. She quickly yanked it free, jumping back from six shuriken and narrowing her eyes at the attacker. "I don't want to kill you, but if you keep it up..."

Ahiko bit her bottom lip, going back on the defensive, ducking under a scoring slash that would have sliced her neck in two, and with supreme dexterity twirled her spear pointing it downward and swiveling the tip up and to th side locking it against the sword and placing both her arms on the shaft forcing it up and taking full steps forward until the man stumbled back and dropped, one hand clasping a kunai. Ahiko tore the blade away from her spear and snapped her arms forward tearing the small but potent blade across his neck. A scream caught her attention, and she snapped her head to the side, eyes widening. "Yuko-chan!" She screamed seeing the fading visage of the red hair kunoichi. _This isn't good. _

* * *

Hitomi couldn't help but feel flustered. She had never been around so much men in her lifetime, there was enough men here for two lifetimes for that matter, and never before had she seen women. Women who were shinobi. What was the proper term again... Kunoichi? Her mother and father raised in her isolation, they didn't allow her to get dirty, nor fight, her hands were soft, not calloused like these Kunoichis, she was elegant in her own way, not like these kunoichi. "I feel so out of place." She muttered to Haji who stood close by to her, waiting for those who weren't ready to finish their last second prep.

"Why?" Haji asked her so bluntly it almost stung.

"Your sister is... Amazing. And, that one women by the guy with crazy hair, I bet she's amazing too." Hitomi pouted lightly, turning her gaze upwards staring into Haji's eyes. "I'm just... Bleh." She couldn't think of any other word to describe herself. She was a princess, born with a high birth status, a noble of a powerful family, but seeing what Usagi could do, it just made her feel inadequate. She couldn't shatter a rock without any trouble or swing a sword with the grace and precision Usagi was torn from her thoughts, spotting Tobirama walking towards her with that ever stoic expression on his face, and Usagi close by half jogging to keep up with his long strides. "I'm really sorry for trying to hit-"

"No need to apologize." Tobirama held up a calloused hand, cutting her off before she could finish. He was slightly pleased that she did apologize for her actions-many nobles would just scoff and incline their chin not even bothering to say anything and believe they were in the right, when it reality they weren't. But, there wasn't a need to apologize, the hit never connected and aside from stirring everyone awake there wasn't any long lasting damage. "We'll be departing shortly, if you need to take care of something now is the time." He turned his gaze to Haji for a moment, the men staring at one another, and slowly they both nodded. Usagi looked like she was ready to jump for joy.

"R-right." Hitomi nodded, something in the back of her mind telling her not to push the point. If Tobirama said it was fine, then it was fine. Nodding curtly Tobirama turned his ruby eyes onto Usagi before making his way back towards his brother and Hashirama who were discussing which route to take to the Lightning country. Hitomi turned her gaze onto Usagi. "Usagi-chan, is he really to be your husband?" Excitement was creeping into Hitomi's eyes.

"Yes." Haji replied.

"Mhm, Tobirama is to be my husband!" Usagi grinned, overcome with happiness and nervousness at the same time. Ecstatic her brothers accepted it, and accepted her choice. Nervous because in time Tobirama would want seven children, she couldn't deny him even if she wanted to, but it was much to take in, almost as much as having four kids when Tobirama turns nineteen. "Well, you could say we're actually betrothed." Usagi's grin widened.

"I'm happy for you." Hitomi said with equal excitement, clapping her hands rapidly to get rid of her excitement. Haji sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping away from the two girls giving them their space, and more importantly getting away from all the mushy talk. He gave one last glance back, watching his soon to be wife and sister talking animatedly, both so happy especially Usagi.

"Are we all set to leave?" Haji asked Syrus, turning his gaze onto Hashirama and then Tobirama. All of their expressions seemed a bit tense.

"We are... But. we're in a small debate..." Hashirama said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hashirama wants to take a boat to the Lightning country and stop at the island outside of it, then take a boat from there and head into Lightning country." Syrus told him.

"Syrus wants to go straight into the Lightning country by land." Hashirama said, as if the thought was the worse idea ever. "The problem with this is we don't know which clans will be waiting for us once we do cross the border into the Lightning country. I don't want to take the chance of Hitomi-hime-chan getting hurt, and this way we can also avoid many conflicts." Hashirama explained further.

"If the Hyuga are one of the clans that swine of a damiyo enlisted it's not going to make a difference if we enter by land or air. They'll spot us the second we're within range, if we're in the water we won't be able to properly fight them off." Syrus reasoned. "If we go by land, we can box Hitomi between us, we can't do that on a boat, between the waves and wind conditions..."

"It's not any better than marching right in there!" Hashirama frowned.

"Tobirama?" Haji turned towards him.

"Hitomi's safety is our first priority above anything else." He said in his baritone voice. Going in by water would be a lot safer, but if the Hyuga were waiting for them then it'd be a battle and being on a boat wouldn't be the most tactically sound approach to a battle against a clan like the Hyuga. More importantly they'd spot them long before they even made land fall, they could use that time to gather their forces and meet them head on perhaps in the very pier they dock at. Going by ground gave them the ability to box around Hitomi completely keeping her out of harm's way. There was no best or sound plan, they both had their perks and drawbacks. "Going by ground gives us more mobility, going by water keeps us secluded but we don't have as much mobility in a boat." He sighed turning his head. "Usagi! Bring Hitomi here!" He called to his future wife.

Usagi hurried over, gently tugging Hitomi along, coming to a stop in front of the white haired Senju. "The damiyo, you said he could have contracted three or more clans, would the Hyuga be among these clans?"

"It's possible." Hitomi nodded, frowning slightly. "They'd be at the top of the list, then there's the Shimura, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi..."

"We'll travel there by foot then." Tobirama concluded. If there was a remote possibility that they'd be facing off against just not one of these clans, but all of them, at the same time, it's better to be stable." They would need conserve their chakra and stamina-that wasn't a problem for him, and they would be battling day and night through the thick forest at the border of the Fire country and Lightning country, nor the treacherous mountains that made up the entire landscape of the Lightning country. Going by boat would be sound, were in not for the probability of the Nara clan being present. "We'll certainly run into the Hyuga, by land or water, they've already spotted us... If any clans awaits us at one of these docks or piers it'll be the Nara." He wasn't going to ever underestimate the Nara's clan prowess with their shadow techniques, piers and docks would play straight in their advantage. It goes without question they'd encounter the Shimura and Sarutobi clans.

"We'll be able to keep Hitomi boxed in between us." Tobirama added swiftly.

Hashirama nodded.

* * *

A few hours passed and all of those hours consisted of traveling. Non stop traveling. Nobody complained-Izuna didn't chime in his fifty cents and irk Madara, and Mikito didn't add her own fifty cents to Izuna's further irking Madara. The trip was relatively quiet besides the dull pounding of their steps, the critters and birds around them squawking and singing their songs, and the snapping of a twig were the only sounds. They quickly advanced their way through the endless expanses of grass blankets and dotted trees, slowly making their way back into the thick and dense forest area.

From this point they increased their speed, some taking to the trees to scout around for any enemy shinobi while some stuck to the ground keeping their senses stretched. Despite having numerous sensors in their units, Madara and Izuna kept their Sharingans activated, and Mikito and Souji kept their senses stretched all around them for miles. The small border leading to the Grass village and back into the dense forest was normally plagued with shinobi-it seemed to be a place where all the clans would commence their battles.

Finally, massive gates loomed in the near distance towering over some of the trees with two watch towers spaced apart by a good twelve feet. With his Sharingan, Izuna could make out ten guards on each tower, there was also a cement and wooden pathway for them to stand between the two towers and go about their guard patrols with little issue of having to climb and jump. With their destination just a hop away they slowed down, anyone jumping from branch to branch situated themselves on the ground and began to take measured strides. The thick and dense vegetation and trees began to clear up just slightly as they got within range to make out the kanji for 'tea' on a dark red banner hanging over the top entrance, the gates opened welcoming anyone who happened to be passing through this neck of the woods.

There was the reminder that if any passe rbys had ill intentions they would be dealt with. The guards were clothed head to toe in armor and carried massive axe-like weapons resembling a halberd.

They entered the village the first thing catching the attention were the shops and lined up and down each side of the street in front of them. There were men going about their daily business, women sweeping the front front of their sanctuaries, it was still too early for any children to be aware so the streets were moderately busy but nothing too bad. There were numerous structures near the back of the village forming a giant dome-like building which oversaw the entire view even rising high above the gates. It was very peaceful and tranquil.

Everyone dispersed into different directions, some going to shops while others headed down the path breaking off to the left or right disappearing in one of the shops close by. Mikito turned her head to the side not spotting Madara nor her brother, Souji had went to get two more swords made so she knew where he was, but Madara just vanished. She turned to her right, staring into Izuna's eyes for a long moment before she realized she was staring into them. "How long have you been standing there, Izuna?"

"How long have you been spacing out?"

Mikito narrowed her eyes at him. He really was full mischief, and very carefree the total opposite of Madara who could be callous and downright rude. Izuna was quite the opposite he was kind, harmonious, and seemed to be very sensitive. But, that last one could just be her. "You got me there." Mikito admitted, laughing softly as she shook her head, splaying her bangs all over the place not seeming to mind. "I was just thinking about your brother."

"Oh?" Izuna hid his smirk.

"Yeah. He bought me a whetting stone today, and I have to pay him back for it..." Mikito rubbed her chin with her finger, narrowing her eyes, deep in thought. "But, I have no idea what he likes, does he even like anything... He's always so macabre, I have a hard time figuring him out." She shook her head, huffing lightly. "Should I even get him a gift? I,The great Madara Uchiha accept gifts from no one. I am above such things!"

"Hahahah! That was pretty good!" Izuna laughed softly, struggling not to burst out into a very loud laugh not wanting to attract any attention to them. His amusement aside, he was very intrigued that Mikito would want to _actually _buy Madara something, his brother could be a bit... Abrasive and at times a real jerk, but he _did _have a heart and contrary to rumors he was kind, in his own rough way of course. This is why he was surprised, while anyone else would resent his brother and even hate him, Mikito just took all he did in stride, she never showed any resentment nor hatred. She was so kind. "Yeah, you know my brother can be a hard one to shop for. Never know what he wants, sometimes he's like a woman."

"Bahahah!" Mikito covered her mouth, stifling her laugh. She could see Izuna's point, Madara seemed to be protective of that wild mane of hair. She composed herself stepping in stride with Izuna, enjoying their conversation and poking fun at Madara. "But, your his brother... So, tell me if he was to... Appreciate... Like a gift, what would it have to be?"

"Hmmmm..." Izuna hummed softly. "It must be practical."

"Practical." Mikito echoed.

"Yes, it can't be pretty or exquisite. Madara doesn't really appreciate the finer things in life if you bought him jewels he'd probably break them." Izuna told her bluntly, knowing full and well that Madara had a temper, especially when he was riled up. "He has to be able to use it for whatever he may need to in that time-if possible all the time."

"Practical. Practical." Mikito muttered to herself as she walked ahead of Izuna too deep in her thoughts to notice he stopped walking, nor did she spot the smirk on his face.

He watched Mikito's visage fade around a corner, and he turned his focus to his sides. "Hmm?" His interest was piqued by a small shop, he slowly made his way towards it sliding the door open and taking a peek inside. There was a middle aged man seated behind an oak desk all around him were assortments of everything from tea to brushes. The shop wasn't the biggest, but it had a lot of variety, and this he was most thankful for he always enjoyed variety. He moved towards the assortment of combs and brushes, hand hovering towards a light blue one with a flower on it, and he clasped it within his hand, a thought coming and going. "How much for this one?" Izuna held up the brush.

"One ryo.

"Here's three, keep the rest." Izuna said, rummaging through his pocket and setting down the payment. He pocketed the brush exiting the store and searching for a place to eat.

* * *

Mikito wracked her brain for a gift to give Madara, she didn't need to buy him one, but he got her one... Even if it was just a whetting stone she had to get him _something _to pay him back. But, that was much easier said than done even with Izuna's advice she couldn't think of something to get him. _It has to be practical and something he can use all the time... _Mikito mused this over several times on her thought-induced, half spaced out walk, she came to the conclusion that she should get him a whetting stone, but that just wouldn't do and that's what he got her. She stopped her stride, seeing a black pillar of smoke steaming up from a chimney several feet away from her.

She hastened her steps, judging by the looks of the place it had to be the resident blacksmith. She stopped just in front of the shop looking left and then right, there weren't much buildings around this one, so it was definitely the blacksmith of this village. She took a steady breath, and stepped forward, sliding the door open her ears immediately assaulted by a loud pound. She took a glance around, spotting nobody present besides the blacksmith who stopped shaping the molten steel and turned his dark eyes onto her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Mikito stepped forward a bit more. "I'd like a sword-a katana to be exact. But, the steel has to be a good deal tougher." Madara's sickle was back to its former glory but his sword had been cleaved in half during the raid, and while he had a spare... "Also..." Mikito searched around the room, spotting a piece of a paper and quickly ripped it in half hastily clasping a hold of the brush and drawing the Uchiha's symbol on it. "I'd like you to engrave this near the hilt." She said, handing the paper to the older man who gave a stiff nod.

"My highest quality steel is running low, I'll be able to construct this blade for you, but..."

"But?"

"I'll need to coat it in diamond... I normally wouldn't do this, but since I'm running low this is for assurance."

"How much?" Mikito was almost afraid to ask.

"4000 ryo."

Mikito kept herself from fainting, just barely. There were things that cost 4000 ryo swords and weaponry being among them, but she herself never spent _that _much ryo on anything. At most it'd be 3200 ryo. But, this wasn't for her, this was for Madara. "Okay." She nodded rummaging through her pockets. "You don't mind if I stay here."

"Nope."

* * *

Madara reclined against the wall behind him. He was in a tea shop enjoying some tea with some sake, the saucer cup was just a few inches in front of him his eyes trained on it. Having something to drink was very refreshing, he wasn't hungry probably wouldn't be until he returned to his compound and actually got the chance to unwind just a bit in his office. But, for now he'd enjoy his drink.

He poured himself some sake in the saucer cup, stopping before it got to the top and took it in his hand and slammed it back with one gulp setting the saucer cup back down. He had no problem drinking alone, but he preferred some company, normally Izuna would have a drink with him or a couple of drinks, it was relaxing and a good way to put thoughts of war from their head and replace it with jovial banter in that moment. He sighed softly, pouring the clear liquid into the saucer cup this time stopping before it was halfway full, and slammed it back with one gulp setting the cup down.

He pursed his lips, closing his eyes for a moment, the burn lasted a bit longer this time around. He really wished he had some company, even Mikito would be great. He didn't hate her or dislike her, she was powerful, a bit of a bleeding heart, but totally guileless and sincere. He admired these qualities about her, not many could be so sincere-were so sincere. He grabbed the sake bottle, about to pour himself another glass, but with calm poise he took note of the shadow above him and turned his eyes. "Mikito." He stated, gesturing towards the seat across. "Sit down and have a drink with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stammer, Mikito."

She gave him an inquisitive look. His expression was dry and blunt as usual, but she could see he was serious. Well, it had been a while since she had a drink, and it was with good company.

"Okay. Mikito carefully sat down keeping her posture precise not giving anything away. Madara noticed this but chose not to say anything. Mikito peered at the saucer cup Madara set in front of her, and watched silently as he poured her cup close to the top. She took her cup in one hand as Madara poured himself a glass, unable to help herself from staring at him. Madara raised his cup towards her the two tipping to each other Madara gulped it down in one go while Mikito took a ginger sip and then slammed it on her second sip. He refilled her cup, then filled his own. "So, where were you?"

"Nowhere special." Mikito said, quickly drinking the sake, setting her cup down. "Hit me."

Madara smirked devilishly. He never took Mikito for a drinker, she seemed to be a lightweight. "Sure." He drank his, filling her cup again.

"Well, answer my question." Madara raised one thin eyebrow at her, pouring her saucer cup to the top again, but halfway through Mikito took it from his hand pouring in his cup first and then filling her own. They didn't say a word as they tipped the cups towards each other once more, this time both slamming back the sake in one sip, setting their cups down. Mikito clenched her eyes shut shaking her head once while Madara settled on closing his eyes and gritting his teeth slightly. Mikito blinked her eyes open her head a bit fuzzy, and she poured more sake into Madara's cup then filled her own, and once more they slammed it back in one gulp setting their cups down in front of them. "I didn't take you for a drinker." Madara said, straightening his back, filling their saucer cups once more.

"I drink on..." Mikito hiccuped. "Special occasions."

"So, this is special?" Madara tilted his head a bit more.

"Yes. I am drinking aren't I?" Mikito asked, moving her head moving a bit more than usual. She was overcome with nervousness and clasped her hands tightly against the saya of the sword resting in her lap, she hoped Madara didn't see it. And, she hoped even more that he would just not like this gift, but absolutely love it, he better love it at last this cleaned her pockets out just about. "Madara, I just want to say thank you..." Mikito told him. "For the whetting stone."

"It's nothing." Madara waved his hand. "It's just a whetting stone. Don't fret over it."

"I got you something too!" Mikito said with a cheerful tone, smiling a bit more as she seen curiosity and intrigue flash through his eyes. She took a deep breath, wiping the sweat beads that were starting to form on her forehead. She was hot unbearably hot and she was only getting hotter, and her heart was beating so fast it'd be redundant to say it was rapid. Part of this was from the sake, the other was from her own anticipation and nervousness. A big part of her hoped that Madara would be happy with this. "Close your eyes."

"You can't be serious." Madara folded his arms over his armored chest, seeing that stubborn fire and defiance in Mikito's eyes she knew she was serious. "I am not a child just show me it."

"No, you have to close your eyes." Mikito said with as firm a tone as she could.

"Fine. But, if you hit me or throw something in my face..." Madara grumbled in light annoyance closing both of his eyes, even the one under his backs. He was surprised she didn't say deactivate your Sharingan too, but as long as he kept his eyes closed he couldn't see period with or without the Sharingan. He was tempted to open his eyes as he could hear Mikito's outfit rustle from something, but he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to ruin the surprise and more importantly Mikito didn't want him to ruin it. He used his ears instead, but unfortunately he could only hear clothes rustling, surely she hadn't got him a shirt or something of that sort? There was silence as Mikito carefully extended her arms to Madara's spot and gently set down the brand new katana in its wooden saya, completely thankful Madara had his arms crossed.

"Okay. You can open your eyes." Mikito told him, her voice even more cheerful-chipper even he dared to say.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He widened them briefly as she spotted the sheathed sword right in front of him, he uncrossed his arms bringing one hand forward and clasping the hilt noting just how firm his grip was, he got a strange sense of anticipation. He turned his eyes onto Mikito, and before he could say a word she gestured for him to unsheathe it, so she wasn't flailing her arms around Madara complied with her grabbing the center of the saya and pulled to the side slightly, throwing his head back and away from the sword, squinting his eyes as the glaring light being reflected off of the blade was close to unbearable. His mouth fell, and his eyes widened as he took in the masterful craftsmanship of the sword. There wasn't a single blemish or imperfection, the blade curved like all katanas do and was very balanced the hilt was made of sturdy and rough material it'd definitely create callouses.

His eyes honed in on his clan's crest on the top half of the back of of the blade. He was at a loss for words, just like the blade there wasn't any imperfection about how it was engraved on the very blade itself. It was so magnificent and _perfect _the blade was razor sharp beyond razor sharp glinting in the sunlight, but the thing that caught his attention the most had to be just how brilliantly the entire blade itself shined and glimmered even the dull edge had a prtciular gleam to it, he only knew of one thing that could shine so magnificently. He turned his shocked eyes onto Mikito, consciously closing his mouth slightly, and he struggled to formulate words. "Mikito."

"So, tell me! What do you think?"

"You didn't have to get me this..." Madara shook his head, in absolute belief. He just got her a whetting stone. Her old one was starting to get dull, and she spent a good amount of time sharpening her sword/s on her form, he couldn't stand it. He had to get her a new whetting stone, it didn't cost that much. He suddenly felt a little inadequate, how could she have something like this made for him, but he just purchased her a whetting stone... A whetting stone.

Mikito felt herself melt at the words. Not because they were said. But, how they were said. Madara meant it he truly meant it, there was no mocking or biting tone, there was no sarcasm, no smart ass quip, Madara was truly in shock. He was impressed. And, more importantly he was sincere towards her. _I'm really going to have to thank Izuna for this...  
_

"How much did this cost?" Madara asked, finally gathering himself. He'd admire the blade in private, when he wasn't in a shop around people. He meticulously sheathed the blade. "Let me pay you back." The whetting stone was really starting to bother him.

"It wasn't much." Mikito said, just a little hesitant.

Madara focused on her fully. "By not much you mean not above 1000 ryo?"

"Well..."

"What's." Madara crossed his arms over his chest. " "well?" "

"It's a little over that."

"1300?"

"..."

Madara didn't like her silence. "Mikito."

"4000..."

"4000!?" Madara half shouted, he didn't stumble or stagger, it took all of his might not to stumble. Madara waved his waiter over, paying, and left gesturing for Mikito to follow after him. He settled his eyes on his blade, it glared in the sunlight, his crest was proudly gleaming as was the blade, he'd admire the full blade in private when he wasn't around so much people. He meticulously sheathed the blade, setting on his side, where his previous one had rested. "Tell me, that's a joke?"

"No, it's not." Mikito gave him a bemused look. "Why would I joke about it?"

Again, Madara found himself dumbfounded with just how blunt and sincere she was. "I will pay you back..." No he had to do something much better, a lot better. He'd have to buy her something even better than this! Though, that would be extremely hard to do, this sword was a work of art in of itself. Maybe it didn't have to be a gift exactly? How had she managed to surprise him so?

"You don't have to."

"I am." Madara stated, not budging on the matter.

"Okay." Mikito conceded. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes." Madara nodded.

* * *

shōzoku-the black outfit shinobi and kunoichi wear.


	34. Conflict In The Sand

"Because it's no fun to train a genius!"

Jiraiya

* * *

It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic, because if she were right now at this very moment she would probably be losing her mind. Probably pull her hair out too. All around her there were about forty shinobi in total if she was counting right, Haji close to her while Hesui, the woman who she learned name was Toka, Disuke, and Ryoku were parallel to her and between them Tsugi and Osen were situated along with another ten shinobi, Hashirama and Syrus were at the very front of the helm, and Tobirama was right behind them being the best sensor he'd take center point, Usagi was close to his side keeping her eyes on their surroundings, the rest of their unit stayed in a tight formation, all the while Hitomi was successfully boxed in. Her safety was paramount more than anything.

It began to rain. It was a torrential rainfall like what would hit the Fire country every spring, instead this was just a light drizzle almost a blissful mist. Hitomi didn't mind rain when it was light like this, it was soothing and oddly tranquil. She craned her head from side to side, eyes peering into the dense trees around them, she spotted a few squirrels scaling the trees and jumping across branches, a few rabbits scurrying about on the green floor, but most of all she watched the gleeful birds enjoying the light rain shower and fluttering the feathers out to dry them, growing twice as big.

It was too cute.

Their journey would take six hours, they would be taking the main route to the Lightning country. Being such an isolated and mountainous landmass there were only a few ways to enter and exit, it was one of the many things that made it such a formidable country, but it also meant another thing.

The route was going to be plagued with shinobi. Rogue and those belonging to a clan.

Tobirama anticipated this before they departed and prepared himself accordingly. He wore his utility belt which weighed heavy on his waist, the friendly reminder it was loaded with as much shuriken and kunai he could fit, two swords were secured on either side of him and another one was slung on his back. He didn't require to knead a lot of chakra in order to sense anything, his father had focused on his gifted sensory prowess, through time and rigorous training he was able to sense a single presence miles-hundreds of miles away, and as stated before he didn't need to knead a lot of chakra. So far he couldn't sense anyone or anything aside from the critters around them, the shinobi _could _be suppressing their chakra, but even he'd sense that faint glimmer.

They'd have a few more miles to go before encountering any enemies. This route was peaceful for only a certain amount of length or miles, it was a road used for trade and the nomadic gypsies would take this habitually. They didn't need to worry about being killed, robbed, or abducted since everyone considered them invaluable the damiyos and the shinobi clans. However, the Senju and Subatsu weren't as gracious as the nomadic gypsies, they had many enemies respectively, and the Senju being in such a fragile state with his brother's rise to leader, it was the perfect time to strike.

Any shinobi worth their salt would launch an attack or plant the seeds to commence one in the near future.

A frown creased into his face. And his mind went back to before they departed and the addition of the Chibana and Tachibana clans entering the truce with the Hageshii. It could be sincere or just a ruse...

"Brother." Hashirama's deep voice tore him out of his thoughts. Tobirama glanced towards him, thankful for the inerference. "We're coming up on the borders, if you sense anything let us know."

"I got it." Tobirama nodded.

"That goes for everyone." Syrus announced, keeping his focus forward as the thick forest began to slowly space itself apart becoming more and more spacious until dry land began to come into view, this was definitely the border. There would be at least three clans lying in wait for them, and four more that would by all means launch an attack, having a noble with them would only increase their incentive. While pompous, they could put them up for ransom, it was a sure fire way to get money if one could successfully kidnap a noble.

The dense and lush trees of the Fire country became a second thought. The ground was hardly green, the lush vegetation wasn't nearly as prominent. The ground was a light, dirty brown. It looked very dry and barren, nothing like the rich dark brown almost black soil of the Earth country. Small mountains and valleys began to come into view, and further ahead the tips of mountains covered the entire horizon.

Hitomi was a little unnerved by the silence. Nobody spoke a single word not even a mutter. She turned towards Usagi who offered just a small smile of reassurance, Hitomi smiled back. She didn't feel any better, she felt safe, but the way the silence stretched... She could hear her footsteps. It was just too eerie. It reminded her too much of the times Haji saved her from Cho in the Lightning country. "Wah!" She yelped, shocked and frightened by the strength of the pull, she stumbled forward clasping her hand against Haji's torso.

"Brother!" She could hear Hashirama's voice boom in her ears. She dared to take a glance, and she could only see a towering branch burst into thousands of pieces like simple confetti showering the ground with tons of wood. She found herself clinging tighter onto Haji, she shouldn't have felt weird, he would be her husband after all, but she felt felt just a little awkward clinging to him in front of everyone. she felt herself being lifted and set down. "Ji-san?"

"Don't move." Haji said with a firm tone. Letting the nickname slide. "I'll be close by."

"Hyuga and Sarutobi!" Tobirama shouted. "At four o clock and nine o clock!

"Hashirama!" A loud voice boomed through the woods.

"We meet again, Senju and Subatsu!" A firm voice shouted straight after the first.

Tobirama immediately tensed, his ruby eyes snapping all around him as fifty shinobi surrounded them. _Hyuga and Sarutobi? _He glared for a second, clasping the hilt of his sword and drew it with no hesitation.

Two men stood at the helm of their respective groups. The first was a tall and lean built man with a light complexion, his hair was unkempt and hung to his shoulders and was a dark brown, his eyes were sharp and a lighter shade of brown. He wore the traditional armor of the era, his was a dark almost blood red emblazoned with the Sarutobi crest. The second man who was by all means the leader of the Hyuga wasn't as tall as Sarutobi, he was just a few feet shorter with thick dark brown straight hair that fell all the way to his tailbone, he wore the traditional robes of the Hyuga over which he wore dark gray armor. The veins around his eyes bulged and the infamous Byakugan glared mightily.

"Sasuke and Daiki?" Hashirama peered at the dark haired man. "What's the meaning of this?"

"There were Sarutobi shinobi killed recently..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "They were found near your compound!"

"The same goes for you!" Daiki turned his glare onto Syrus. "I've got reports that Hyuga are turning up dead around your compound."

Syrus scoffed. "My father nearly drove your segregated and deluded clan into extinction, I thought you'd learn not to tread near us." He remembered Tsugi, Hesui, Osen and all the older shinobi and kunoichi telling him while he was growing up about those fierce and long fought battles. His father had went on a months long campaign to eradicate the Hyuga from the face of the planet and drive them out of their domain. Many were lost in the battle on both sides, but the Subatsu ended up being the victors, the Hyuga's compound at that time was burned to the ground, and anyone wounded or captured was beheaded and their heads were put up on stakes far from their compound.

It was a warning. Stay away.

"That demon! He _almost _drove us." Daiki spat. "He didn't do too well, though, seeing as we're still here."

"Don't act like you care." Syrus spat venomously, hated beginning to leak into his voice. "Your women are nothing but property to you, you segregated _your own_ clan and branded them with that curse." It was taboo to speak of the Hyuga forcibly binding their own and dividing the clan into a main branch and side branch, it was said to prevent civil war within the Hyuga, but Syrus wasn't stupid. The Hyuga were ignorant and stuck in the old, keeping their women weak and stupid, subservient to the men, dividing themselves into a main branch and side branch. It was sheer lunacy in Syrus's eyes. _A clan divided is a clan that will never be able to stand. _He remembered his father's first lesson, those very words. And, his father was right a clan divided is clan that will never be able to stand.

He had half a mind to reprimand Syrus for some of things he was saying, but he had to keep his focus on Sasuke and the shinobi surrounding them. "I can assure you..." Hashirama said, keeping his eyes narrowed on the tall man. The Senju weren't in an alliance with the Sarutobi, they were one of their main enemies alongside the Uchiha. But, Hashrama made sure the old ways were abolished when he became clan leader, there just wasn't mindless killing because they were from opposing clans. Nor was their slavery. "My men wouldn't attack without a good reason!"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snapped, drawing his sword out in one fluid motion. "You Senju lie..."

"You shouldn't be snooping around our compound." Tobirama said sharply. He didn't care for the Sarutobi, they were never their allies or even close to that, they still allowed slavery and polygamy within their clan-Sasuke had four wives the last time he checked, sired four sons, and was buying concubines for his oldest son, monogamy was not a regular practice. It disgusted him, since his brother became eligible to become leader slowly the boisterous Hashirama changed everything-slavery was abolished, there were no more handmaidens, everyone pitched in on their work including the two of them. And, he knew for a fact the Subatsu just like them practiced monogamy and there was slavery wasn't tolerated. "Get out of the way, we're not here to fight." He would avoid bloodshed, for Hitomi's sake, and because Hashirama wanted to avoid it at all costs. This was Tobirama's only warning.

"No." Sasuke stated firmly. "You've got something we want."

"Are you deaf!?" Usagi snapped irritably. "Get your asses on out of here."

"I want princess Hitomi." Daiki finished, leveling a glare with Sasuke, he was actually after all of them, but Hitomi being present was a good bonus. "'I'll steamroll through everyone present if I must.

Haji chuckled, the pompous and arrogance of the Hyuga never surprised him.

Hashirama creased his brows. "I'm warning you, I want to avoid bloodshed at all costs.

You don't scare me Senju!" Daiki sneered. "Hand. Her. Over."

You're forcing my hand." Hashirama pressed his lips into a thin line, nobody was backing down and he had no intention of going along with their half cocked plan. "Okay then, have it your way!" He drew his katana, keeping his massive cleaver blade in its seal for now, and clasped it with his hand. "Hitomi-hime-chan stay put no matter what happens." Hashirama told her, staring into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Hitomi felt a chill echo through her, Hashirama radiated warmth and love, call her a naive hopeless romantic but Hashirama was just so sweet. But, now he was radiating with so much power, he was like a mountain. "Y-yes." She found her voice, just barely.

She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Everyone had been standing tense, and all at once everyone just erupted in blades, shuriken, and kunai. She barely traced Tsugi cutting down one Sarutobi shinobi only to fend off two Hyuga at once, Toka was dashing in and out of the hordes paralyzing a few with genjutsu and stabbing them clean through the skull. A blood curdling scream shook her to the core, she even flinhced, her heart skipping six beats. She spotted Usagi felling three men with ease, the last one letting out that ear piercing scream. She wanted to crawl into a ball and hide, the screaming intensified and the ear shrieking grinding of steel grew incessant. So much animosity, anger, and hatred... Why did these clans have such resentment? The Era Of The Warring States was all too real for her... Now she seen why Haji was so adamant she not go out roaming before.

Another shriek tore through her, and she snapped her head to the owner, watching a Senju shinobi stagger back blood pouring from the wound on his arm, Hashirama was quick to dash towards him cutting down the Hyuga before he could connect with the fatal palm strike, the tan skinned man dashed back towards Sasuke slamming his sword into the older man's pushing against him for supremacy. She tore her gaze from their stand off, eyes darting to Syrus who was in a deadly whirlwind of blows with Daiki, she grew frantic searching for Haji. She felt relief and despair as she spotted him, tearing through one Hyuga opening up his entire torso. She covered her mouth with her hands, and felt tears pricking in her eyes. She couldn't stand blood or death.

"Sasuke, enough!" Hashirama shouted, scarcely ducking under the man's blade, jumping back and sliding to a stop. "This is senseless!"

"I beg to differ." Sasuke relaxed but remained poised. "You've got a little princess with you that I want."

"You leave her alone." Hashirama's gaze darkened. He wasn't a merciless killer, but he wouldn't allow someone like Sasuke to have Hitomi. He was not suited at all. He already had four wives and was beyond promiscuous. Hitomi would be Haji's wife in the end, it was already decided and he supported it. He felt his anger start to bubble just slightly as he fended off the precise and swift strokes of Sasuke's blade parrying, ducking, and blocking them, he surged his chakra through his coils and into his arm and wrist, slamming his blade sharply against Sasuke's once more, sending them both sliding back. Sasuke recovered quickly, snapping his head as he heard Tobirama's battle cry and the sharp sound of flesh being torn through, another comrade of his falling to the ground before Tobirama dashed away fending off ten shinobi at once with Tsugi and Hesui close by.

"Don't be so stingy." Sasuke remarked.

_I'm tired of playing these games... _Hashirama scowled, slamming his hands together in the snake seal.

A sharp and sudden burst of chakra forced both men to turn, Hashirama jumped back while Sasuke slid away both avoiding the giant fireball as it tore its way through the ground exploding in a cloud of steam and smoke several feet away as a torrent of water collided with it rattling the landscape and sending steam in every direction drawing everyone's attention towards the sudden explosion. "I knew that was your chakra, Hashirama!" The tall Senju narrowed his eyes as his former friend and rival, Madara stood within the desolate landscape his hair billowing behind him, Izuna was at his side, with Mikito and Souji just a few inches in front of the two.

"I wasn't expecting Tobirama to do that." Izuna remarked with a small smirk, lowering his arms from and separating his hands so they no longer formed the Tiger seal. "Heh, this could play into our advantage. What do you think brother?"

"Now's not the time for your quips, Izuna." Madara said.

"Mikito!" Syrus made his presence known, landing a few feet from Hashirama. "You've got some gall showing yourself so soon after our last clash."

"Your arrogance never ceases to surprise me, Syrus." Mikito said sneering at him and narrowing her eyes, drawing her sword in one fluid motion. Madara had changed their direction on a seconds' notice she had asked why, he was vague with the reasoning, as in no answer at all, but it only took her three seconds to pick out hundreds of chakras in one area and six of them were brilliant compared to the rest. "That has always been one of your severe flaws."

"It's better than a bleeding heart!" Syrus scoffed.

"Uchiha! And the Domou!" Daiki snarled, glowering at Madara. "What are you doing here!?"

Izuna smirked, amused by the anger radiating off the leader of the Hyuga. There had been many times in past before he was born when his father would routinely go out on sweeping attacks focusing on three clans sometimes six and the Hyuga were among them, even the Uchiha leader before his father-Genza Uchiha-would do these routine sweeping attacks to assure their borders were secure. This built more than an enmity between the Hyuga and his clan, it was almost as bad as their enmity with the Senju. "We happened to be in the neighborhood and it'd be rude not to stop by."

"I could smell a stench, I didn't think it'd be some Hyuga." Souji remarked coldly, eyes darting towards Haji. Their eyes met, it was time to finish it from the last time.

"Souji."

"Haji..."

They were already at each other's throats along with Izuna and Tobirama, the battle erupted and all sides flung themselves at each other.

"Don't play coy with me, Uchiha vermin!" Daiki snapped, gesturing for his men to get ready with a simple wave of his hand. "No matter, you're all going to be dying shortly."

"I've heard enough, Hyuga." Madara spat disdainfully, fingering the hilt of his brand new sword. He was looking forward to admiring and testing it later on, but this was the perfect opportunity to do just that. "Stay out of my way if you wish to live!" Madara roared dashing right towards Hashirama, his eyes blistering clash commenced, speed against power, strength against capacity, will against will. The terrain tore and the landscape shook as their battle grew more vicious many times they were forced from each other to take on a horde of other shinobi, but quickly resumed their battle tearing and spinning across the terrain. Branches rapidly sprouted out from the ground towering and coiling high into the sky quickly being drenched in ferocious flames and being blown apart.

"Funny seeing you again, Mikito!" Syrus shouted as he beamed straight towards her. She offered him no verbal response and instead slammed his fist right against his before they shot off trading and exchanging blows. The fight erupted before, but now it exploded, it was a giant frenzy of fists, feet, swords, kunai, and shuriken. There was no specific one person against one person, everyone clashed, dispersing across the terrain and recommencing their deadly dances until they were mere blurs and flashes of color and sttel. It was crazy but beautiful, hectic but orderly, abrasive but graceful.

"Izuna!" Tobirama roared, ruby eyes glinting as he slid back letting the momentum carry him until he came to a stop. He was always expecting an attack from the Uchiha and now by extension the Domou-but he hadn't anticipated an attack coming during their trek, they were miles from the Grass village at least two days travel. He narrowed his eyes, Madara must have put some speed on to make it here, he was spiteful in that sense. He shifted his feet, raising his blade up and across his face stopping Izuna's slash, the impact cracked the ground which they stood, Tobirama surged forward pressing Izuna back with a staccato of stabs, he swiveled around a stab from the Uchiha and spun to face him. _Suiton: __Suirei kabe!_

_Katon: Kasai masshō!_

Several. No dozens of ninjutsus were fired off at the same time almost in unison starting with Haji and Souji, then, Izuna and Tobirama and it followed shortly with everyone else. Wood, fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning raced towards each other in endless waves of power and force, their chakras all flaring like beacons as the landscape was wracked with shock waves a cloud of smoke and ash stretching up hundreds of feet above them pushing dust and debris shot in every direction-the power of ninjutsu could never be undermined or underestimated. All of the battles dispersed each clan breaking off into opposite directions using the cover of the smoke and debris to cover their departure as they sped off into the forest or across the desolate landscape until they faded into the horizon. In the center of where the attacks clashed was a large crater that was at least twenty feet deep and forty feet wide a fine cloud of smoke and steam hung above it making the bottom hard to spot.

Syrus coughed lightly, fanning his hand near his face where dust had gathered from the ground, and ran a hand across his mouth looking at his blood from a punch to the face Mikito landed to his kick across her ribs. "Hashirama!" Syrus called, craning his head towards his direction spotting the tan skinned Senju meters away sheathing his katana back into its scabbard. _I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, soon..._

"I'm alright." Hashirama called back to him, making his way towards him, eyes flicking onto his brother. "Tobirama?"

"They're gone." Tobirama told his brother. He was able to sense their chakra still, but it was quite a distance away from where they were now. His focus turned from the battle onto Hitomi, with breakneck speed he turned his head back towards the last place he saw Hitomi spotting her a few feet away with Senju shinobi and Subatsu shinobi boxed around her weapons still drawn and at the ready, Tsugi and Osen were nearby while Ryoku was several feet in front of himself swiping his blade to the side before sheathing it. "They're about thrity miles away now and moving steadily in that direction, we should be alright." Tobirama explained, he knew Hashirama was referring to the Uchiha and Domou for the most part, but also the Sarutobi and Hyuga. "We can't afford to make anymore stops." If this was going to be the norm then they'd need to keep moving even at night.

"I know." Hashirama nodded. If this situation was anything to go on the longer they say still the sooner some clan was going to intercept their path. And, more over than that point was the fact that there wasn't a village within thousands of miles. It was one barren stretch of land, mountains, and valleys. "Is Hitomi-hime-chan okay?" Concern flashed through dark eyes.

"She's fine, just a little shook up." Usagi informed him.

"Good." Hashirama was visibly relieved. He didn't wish to see Haji lose Hitomi before she even became his. "Let's move with hast, I want to avoid another scenario like this." And though it'd be close to impossible to avoid it, he wanted to hold off until Hitomi wasn't present with them. Her eyes were still so bright and pure, she didn't know the horrors of this war-torn world, and he didn't wish that upon anyone. It just made him more firm to see this era of violence and bloodshed come to an end. "Watch out for that crater."

"I didn't see that there." Syrus quipped, oddly finding himself amused. He stopped, noticing Hashirama had his gaze all around them. He knew the exact words that were going to come out of his mouth, and it was the respectable thing to do. And, he wouldn't argue against it.

"We need to bury the dead." Hashirama said with a solemn expression. "It's the least we can do... Nobody deserves to be left on the roadside." It was normal for the Senju to gather their dead and take them back to their compound to give them a proper burial. Not all clans did abide by this rule and many left their fallen comrades on the roadside. It was the ultimate sign of disrespect and dishonor in the Senju clan, and at one point in history this was punishable by death or banishment. Hashirama didn't agree with the penalty of death. But, he did fully agree that it is the ultimate the sign of disrespect and dishonor. "Did you guys notice anything strange?"

"There were far too many Hyuga and Sarutobi for them to be out on a simple mission." Haji answered. "Assassination or otherwise, it is something else."

"Buy, why?" Usagi was baffled. There wasn't anything out here, and the Hyuga were possibly contracted by the Lightning damiyo, but nobody just hauls around fifty or more men." Usagi stated very dryly. In this era-thirty seven was the minimum, forty was the max. There were special three, four, five, and sometimes six or seven person teams. They had forty or so at this moment in time. Which would be the norm. This reminded her way too much of Cho's reckless actions before she ended his life. His explanation was getting money by holding Hitomi for ransom, but it just didn't add up, he was going near the village's walls, at times going into the village or sending his men into it.

It was like they were after power. Sheer power. There was no sense to it.

"For now let's focus on what we know." Syrus interrupted her train of thought drawing her to the present. "We need to bury these bodies and then work our way to Hitomi's home village. There isn't another village or settlement for more than 1000 miles from this point." He hid his anxiousness well, if they were doing these kinds of attacks... Then it could only mean they were after power. The damiyos could very well start turning into casualties of war. Nobody had fifty men with them, not even he was that stupid or bold, that would only mean that they were preparing for a long term conflict which would last months or years. If both Sasuke and Daiki had roughly fifty or more men with them that meant there were at least four hundred or more back at wherever they set up camp. Perhaps camps. And, there could be even thousands total.

Hashirama nodded in silent agreement, he was unsettled.

* * *

Yuko sputtered. Coughing. Retching. Gagging. She wasn't sure what happened, she was standing one second and the next she was flying across the scorching sand. Her skin wailed in protest. She hated sand. She really really hated sand. She had enough sand for a lifetime. She was positive she swallowed some sand, she could taste the grainy texture on her tongue and sticking to the roof of her mouth. She dared not to swallow unless she wanted to swallow more sand. The pain from the strike that knocked her down still pulsed through her, despite this she tried to fight off the man grabbing her only to get a crushing blow to the same spot. She had been taking small, discreet sips of water trying to work the sand out, but it was proving to be a futile task, though her throat wasn't so dry and itchy.

She didn't move after that. She could distinctly hear Ahiko calling her name in the distance, it grew louder and it grew fainter, until it vanished altogether and she was only greeted with the hiss and chatter of the sand being crunched and her own gags as she fought the sand from her mouth. She felt a pang of worry and hurt no longer hearing Ahiko's voice or feeling her presence, had she left her? She immediately thought no, Ahiko would never do that. She had to stop being so cynical.

Yuko could no longer ponder on this. Her eyes flitted open and she took in her new surroundings. Naturally there was sand, but there were several light but durabl tents set up around a fifty yard perimeter, there was a small fire going in the center of the encampment where dozens of men enjoyed food and drink laughing and arguing just the same, it was all in good fun, alongside the fire were buckets presumably filled with water to be boiled or wine to be consumed. She took note there were more than three hundred and fifty men altogether and they had to at least be ten or twenty years older than her at the very least. The youngest she guessed was fourteen judging by his appearance. "What is that?" The question made Yuko bristle. _That. _It was as if she were an object and not a person.

"An Uchiha brat." Her captor chuckled.

"Uchihas don't have red hair. That's an Uzumaki trait. I told you to lay off the sake three hours ago! Sasuke-sama will be checking in here any day now."

"It isn't _exclusive _to the Uzumaki." Her captor seemed to flinch from the tone and glare, but managed to say at least that.

"She has the Sharingan." Yuko glared at the next man she seen, he was about thirty four years of age and had spiky brown hair that fell to his shoulder blades, and a lean but dense build. Next to him stood an aged man he was clearly in his fifties his hair was long and gray, but his build was strong. His eyes bored into hers, and for the first time in a long time Yuko felt small. She also knew that it was this older man and not the younger one that snapped at whoever was holding her. It was strange seeing such an old man on the field of battle, normally they would retire or go on the council to offer their insight and wisdom. And, just the way he was looking at her, it was as if he was seeing straight through her, as if he knew her her entire life. "Put her in one of the tents with a chakra seal, you can never be too cautious with an Uchiha." And, again Yuko bristled. Uchiha, it was her surname, but it wasn't _her _name, and again she felt like nothing more than an object.

She was hauled passed the middle of the camp and the fire brewing, towards a small tent. It was smaller than the rest, but looked much thicker than the rest. It was kind off putting. Yuko hissed as she was dropped harshly onto the floor, shooting her head up to the man that dropped and glared directly into his eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't even feel threatened and he smirked down at her showing his teeth. "What's the matter?" The man taunted. Yuko shot up to her feet, lashing out with her fist, surprised at how much speed was behind the attack. The blow connected, and she felt his bones give for a second. She yelped in pain, bending her back forward as her arm was wrenched behind her. "Yes, you are definitely an Uchiha, but it's strange you have that color of hair..." The man narrowed his eyes, slamming her onto the floor and placing a chakra seal straight onto her back before fishing out his ninja wire and tying her ankles together. "The Uchiha wouldn't be caught dead with an Uzumaki... And you are not by any means a Domou... Is it true you've allied yourselves with _them._?"

Them. He said it with such hatred and disdain, but there was a hint of what seemed like fear almost terror in his voice. She couldn't quite place it.

"My name is Yuko Uchiha." She spat, clenching her teeth when her movements became slow and lethargic and she felt her coils constricting. _Well, there goes that idea..._Yuko struggled to move her arm, but she had some assistance from the man as he pulled on the ninja wire tied to her ankles, forcing her back into an arch , and tied her wrists together interconnecting the two strands of wire tying the knot super tight forcing Yuko to bend sharply one last time. Yuko forced herself to make a small movement, regardless of what it was. She only managed a small wiggle on her stomach before losing any drive and stamina to keep going.

"Not a name befitting for a Shinobi.." The man sneered at her. "Answer my other question."

"If I don't?" Yuko challenged with a poisonous glare, if looks could kill...

"Why don't we find out?" The man smirked as he pulled out a kunai, the tip was so sharp the air and light practically bounced from it. He took her silence as a no. She was defiant enough to challenge him despite being in her current position, so he knew the kunai isn't what made her silence herself. Smart girl, but emotional and impulsive. "I take your silence as a yes, there have been rumors circulating like wildfire but I didn't want to believe it..." The Domou and Uchiha stood by themselves they never had any allies. _And, so that means the Senju and Subatsu have also allied themselves together... _He never paid mind to rumors, but now that this was a fact... "Well, Yuko Uchiha. You won't be staying here long, as soon as we gouge out those eyes we'll send you on your way." The man said in a ghastly manner, the smirk stretched across the length of his face. Coming across Uchiha so inexperienced was unheard of, even more unheard was a female Uchiha allowed to fight and having red hair, but a shinobi worth their salt pounced on any chance. This was the perfect chance. "It'll only take us a minute and it's a relatively harmless procedure."

"You wouldn't!" Yuko yelled unintentionally, her shocked eyes darting up towards the man. Gone was her vicious glare and in its place was worry filled eyes with a tinge of fear. If she lost her Sharingan she'd have no place among the Uchiha, Izuna wouldn't have interest in her, she wouldn't be who she is as a person without them. They were a part of her and have always been.

"Naive girl." The man spar, turning to the entrance and poked his head out, turning back for a second. "The Sharingan is invaluable as is its secrets. Once we possess both we'll wipe the Uchiha clan from the face of the earth." And with that he left Yuko to contemplate her fate. There were a million thoughts running through her head and a million emotions wracking her. How to escape? She couldn't even muster the chakra to keep her Sharingan activated and her arms and legs were in binds, she was on a flat surface so no chance of rolling herself away. _Great__... _She thought, gritting her teeth and struggling to even move her top-most knuckles. _There has to be a way I can get out of this... _Damn this stupid chakra seal.

* * *

Ahiko moved with the silence and stealth of a panther. She kept herself crouched and poised. Her spear resting in the crook her shoulder, and her hands calloused against the heat of the sand as she advanced closer to what appeared to be a camp. It had no effect on her, her hands and palms were calloused from years of death defying-literally death defying training, and she was trained not to let small things like extreme heat or surprise effect her, though the second one was still hard to do even to this day. Carefully, and slowly Ahiko made her way over several sand hills keeping her chakra low and movements swift, light, and flexible. She finally came upon the beginning of the perimeter camp five hundred yards away

She knew it was a live camp because there was smoke rising just so slightly above the encampment itself no doubt a fire was started to cook. And, that meant they'd be here for a long time if they were setting up this sort of camp.

_Damn all of this sand. _Ahiko scrunched her brows in discontent. A shinobi was always trained that stealth and secrecy came first above all-the only thing that outweighed these two things was survival and the clan. It was a lot easier staying secluded in the barren woods or even treacherous mountains since there were many ravines and valleys. But, deserts were the most scare and vulnerable terrains a shinobi could embark on; there was no cover to seclude oneself and should the need for retreat come in there were no branches or water to dart to. It was more suited for full scale battles, which did happen and would often leave the sand soaked in blood for miles. She unfurled the scroll she kept under her shirt, ignoring the cloud of smoke that surrounded the item and clasped it in her right hand, her left hand retrieving an arrow.

While her sister and brother excelled in kenjutsu she excelled in the less known arts such a medicinal and herbs, kyujutsu, and sojutsu. This isn't to say she was inexperienced in kenjutsu or the other arts, but these three are where she excelled the most, and taijutsu. She had pursued the field of herbs and medicines after her mother had become sick and no medic present within their compound could figure out what was wrong, she ended up saving her mother figuring out that it was actually an antibody of what was supposed to be an antidote to one poison, but her body had a horrible reaction to it. It took half a day to expel the toxic waste and another day to prepare the right antidote-she had only been six at the time. She was praised amongst her kinsmen and the elders, her father put her on the path of medicine allowing her mother to teach her to intricacies of antidotes, potions, venom, and poisons.

She needn't any of that now. She secured the arrow against the bow and inhaled sharply, pinching her left eye shut and bringing the bow up to her side as she steadied her aim. There were no second chances when it came to the bow and arrow-kyujutsu, it'd take to seconds to retrieve another arrow and in that small gap the enemy could close the distance and slice of one's head. The bow built with tension and power as it was pulled back further and further until the tension mounted and held the arrow in place.

Ahiko let the arrow loose from its post, her body heaving back as the tense bow relieved itself of the pressure forcing it through Ahiko's body and at the back of the arrow, launching it straight ahead it a tight diagonal line. She grimaced as the arrow struck its target embedding itself into the right side of his chest, skewing its way through his body and stabbing into a bucket by the fire. She tensed, bringing up two arrows instead of one, she'd need to be quick about this before they could get a head start. Two more arrows screamed through the air one hitting its mark clean through a man's sternum and hurling him back while the other grazed another's cheek spewing blood down the side of his face. Just as she brought another arrow up a flurry of chakra signatures assaulted her. _Ten, twenty, forty, fifty, sixty... _Ahiko felt her whole body stiffen. _Two hundred, four hundred... _

She hastily sealed her bows and arrow back into the seal and broke from her cover and dashed towards the camp. She couldn't sense Yuko's chakra and that meant one of two things. The first was the most obvious she was dead and tosses away somewhere he buried in the sand, however she was too valuable to do that. The second and more likely was a chakra seal was placed on her to constantly retrain and suppress her chakra to below average levels, thus forcing her to deactivate her Sharingan. It had to be the second, the Sarutobi would be fools to simply kill Yuko. "Hey! Get out of here!" She put on another burst of speed, and jumped forward thrusting her spear forward and through her attacker's chest, it was quick and painless death.

She tore her blade free whipping her head around. _Seventy at least. _Her eyes flicked back and forth as she tried to get a rough total of what she was up against. It was normal for three shinobi to be camped together or traveling together, but when it got well above fifty that meant one thing and only one thing-they were mobilizing for a full on assault. It wouldn't be a simple hit and run, it'd stretch into a months' long campaign. This wasn't good, nor was she expecting this. On the flip side she appeared to have found the camp thanks to Yuko.

"Who are you!?" One of the men shouted.

"She's a Domou!" Another's voice rang out.

"Don't delay!" This one shout was all that needed to be said. Ahiko surged her chakra through her legs and sprang to the side evading her pursuers. It'd just be a matter of time before it happened. Her senses flared, and she whipped around, spotting one man honing in on her. She stabbed through his armor plating, surging forward with him still impaled on her spear. She kicked forward, tearing his body free from impalement and sending him crashing into his comrades. Ahiko spared no glance she turned away and quickly went back into her sprint. "Don't let her near the Uchiha!" She felt glares boring through her back. Shit! The Sarutobi were persistent. "She'll free the wench!"

"RAAAHHHHH!"

"What! Akimichi!?"

"Don't let them destroy the camp!"

"Kill the bastards!"

Ahiko dashed off, the echoes of battle cries and swords clanging echoed in her ears. The battle in turn started from the corner of the camp, far from where she was, but it spread out engulfing the entire camp and she found herself fending off Sarutobi and Akimichi simultaneously. She used leverage, footwork and weight to overpower the oxy Akimichi and their brunt attacks, while powerful the crisp technique and finesse of Ahiko's strokes, and she took advantage of this. Six fell to her spear along with seven more Sarutobi, the battle was starting to rage and blood pooled onto the sand as the ground echoed from thudding bodies. _I need to find Yuko and get out here while I still can!" _Ahiko brought forth another burst of chakra, and shot off into a wild blur. _It's only a matter of time before the Akimichi use their expansion jutsu, then we'll be stuck regardless!_

She tore through the tents individually. She thought Yuko would have been in the first, but she was horribly wrong there was only a stash of weapons and clothing stored. She broke away searching the second and third tents, but the result was the same there were only clothes and weapons. She whipped her head scouting the current battle for a quick second, and dashed to her right, throwing herself into the tent only to find a scroll. She had an impulse to dismiss the simple scroll as nothing, it would likely be blank or a trap, but she knew not to overlook anything. She clasped the scroll tightly in one hand, wasting no time to pocket it and tore through the side of the tent with her spear, and sliced through the next one. "Yuko-chan!" She exclaimed, spotting her friend practically hogtied, but looking no worse for wear. "Give me a second!" Ahiko bounded forward tearing the seal from her friend's back returning her strength.

"What's going on out there it sounds like battle?" Yuko questioned, gritting her teeth as Ahiko pulled a bit too tight on the wire forcing her back to bend awkwardly again. She pressed her wrists together, and threw them out to her sides splitting through the wire and Ahiko hastily tore the rest away from her ankles.

"Akimichi are attacking the Sarutobi. They're fighting." Ahiko summed it up in seven words. "We need to get out of here."

"What about-"

"I've got a scroll!" Ahiko pulled her friend up to her feet dusting her off and fixing her with a stern expression. "Let's go before the Akimichi use their expansion jutsu!"

"Right!" Yuko didn't want to encounter of those giants. She would have loved to work the kinks out from her wrists and ankles, but she had no time. She jumped through the hole in the tent right behind Ahiko, her eyes scanned the scene before her. To say it was utter carnage couldn't do it any justice. She knew the world was a terrible place, she knew this era was plagued with violence and bloodshed but nothing quite like this. Her heart hitched as she spotted four heads with dull gray eyes staring back at her, as if to torement her, blood poured out from the part of the neck that was still attached and their bodies were several yards away. Besides them were battling Akimichi and Sarutobi despite their vast numbers the Sarutobi were pushing them back, but the Akimichi were relentless and tore into their ranks.

"Yuko!" Ahiko snapped.

"Sorry!" Yuko shouted, bounding after Ahiko in a blazing sprint. Her mouth was coarse and rigid, her tongue felt so dry she swore it was going to fall of, and she couldn't get over just how dry her mouth was This was ridiculous. She put the trivial thought out of her mind as she put on another burst of speed to keep up with Ahiko-she so damn fast once she got going! Yuko spared a glance behind to her temporary prison, the battle continued to rage on growing more intense as the seconds passed, seeing two more Akimichi and Sarutobi fall with dull thuds she tore her gaze away from the conflict focusing onto the rolling sand hills. She had to thank Ahiko for saving her skin when they got back to the village, even though the curly haired girl would feel there was no need. _We're comrades, I watch your back and you watch mine. _She could never get over just how blunt and forward Ahiko and her siblings could be.

Ahiko slowed down her sprint into a heavy run, and slowed down her heavy run into a light jog before stopping altogether. She didn't need to pant to catch her breath since such a distance was nothing to her. She brought up one arm, wiping the sleeve against her forehead getting rid of the beads of sweat-it was still hot either way. "Okay, we should be fine here. We're a good distance away from them." Ahiko said, letting out a soft breath and turning to Yuko while fishing her hand under her shirt. "Drink." Ahiko said as she offered Yuko her canteen.

"I'm really sorry." Yuko said as she took the canteen and took a small sip of water, swishing it around in her mouth and spit it out, grimacing at how much sand was in her mouth. She took another sip, this time much more vigorously enjoying the cool liquid, it kissed her tongue and caressed the back of her throat she felt like she was in nothing short of heaven. She swallowed sharply, and took another sip this time much more controlled and graceful than before. Ahiko tried her best not to laugh at Yuko, she could be very silly, she was either apologizing for the way she was drinking the water-which would be considered very sloppy and unladylike or the fact she was captured.

"Oh, stop Yuko-chan." Ahiko waved her hand, laughing, she couldn't help it. Yuko was just so silly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Yuko smiled genuinely. Though she couldn't wait to get in a bath, or even better a shower! She pushed that aside for now, stepping in stride with Ahiko as they began their trek back. "What's in the scroll?"

"To be honest. I don't know." Ahiko answered, blinking owlishly at Yuko. _I'm going to need to write that report faster than I thought. _Ahiko mused, what was going to be, supposed to be an easy mission, was turning into something much more complicated. "I'm going to wait to open this until my brother and sister, as well as Madara and Izuna arrive. We're going to need backup." _I have a terrible feeling._

Yuko couldn't hide the smile that graced her face. She'd see Izuna sooner than she thought.


	35. Incongruous

"There probably isn't any meaning in life. Perhaps you can find something interesting to do while you are alive. Like how you found that flower. Like how I found you."

Orochimaru

* * *

Madara didn't hide the smirk from crossing his face, he didn't even bother to formulate the thought of not letting it cross on his face. He had thought almost certainly he wouldn't be meeting Hashirama again so soon, while it was destiny they'd clash, other things took prominence. In his case it was getting back to Mikito's village and then his own to take care of the payment they received, for Hashirama it was getting into the the Lightning country, but he could allow himself some free time and put his new sword to the test.

It didn't disappoint in the least. It was strangely light in his hands, there was some weight to it, but not like most swords. He was pleasantly surprised when he tore through armor plating with it as if the plating wasn't inches thick-despite the less than assuring appearance of their armor it was close to impossible to break through, one would need to use a water or wind jutsu to even make a chip, he didn't have to do either of those things. All he had to just was swing and put enough force behind the stroke itself.

He turned towards Mikito. She was silent sprinting just a few feet away from him keeping her eyes narrowed and directed forward into the dense forest. Why had she gotten him such a fine blade? He couldn't complain about it, he would be an absolute fool to even try and find a reason to complain about it, but it baffled him to no end. He just got her a whetting stone, it was small. It shouldn't have bothered him, Mikito simply returned the favor in good measure, she liked the whetting stone and showed a child-like eagerness to use it straight away. But, he couldn't just let it go. He loved a challenge, this was like a challenge, a challenge in a different way. He'd have to ask her why when they made it back to her compound. Why did she go to such a length for him?

"Let's go this way!" Mikito's voice tore him from his thoughts, and he turned on a dime banking right. "It's a shortcut." Mikito informed, almost reading his mind. He had a nerve to ask her why they were changing course. "Camping out in the forest near my compound isn't an option, unfortunately. Not at this time of day at least." Well, she answered one question, but in turn now she gave him even more.

"And, why can't we?" Madara asked, unable to curb his curiosity.

Mikito stiffened for several seconds, as if she were timid to speak about it. No, she wasn't timid, Madara narrowed his eye as he observed her carefully, it wasn't timidness but hesitance. Oddly, he found himself a bit upset she was so hesitant to speak on it, they were comrades in arms as she put it, secrecy was always a must but in this case it wasn't needed. It wasn't like Mikito to withhold anything, she was honest, sincere, and direct in every sense; even the first day he met her she was very forward with him. At that time it had angered him a great deal, who was this woman to speak so boldly to him of all people, he hadn't taken her seriously and the thought of an alliance just made his stomach turn. He was prideful.

Well, they were comrades now, and would be until the end of time. He hated to admit it, but with the Senju allying with Subatsu they wouldn't be able to defeat them all by themselves. This was a hard for him to swallow. He took a breath, he just had to know why they couldn't camp.

"You're among friends, Mikito." Izuna spoke up, saving him the trouble. "You can tell me, well us." He nodded at himself, and then at Madara and the rest of the Uchiha tailing them. He knew not everyone was thrilled to be in an alliance with the Domou-it wasn't the Domou clan itself, but more the fact an alliance was made at all in the first place. And, he knew it was mutual. However, the elders would have pushed for it sooner than later, and it was better he and Madara took the initiative than them. He craned his head towards Souji who jut shook his head.

"It's stories." Souji said not turning to meet Izuna's gaze. "You wouldn't take it serious."

"Well, now I have to know."

"Fair enough..." Mikito said softly, silently agreeing to Izuna's opening. If he was at least willing to listen than he wouldn't be easy to dismiss it as a simple tale or she was just off of her rocker. It was a hushed subject among her clan, long before she was even born, she heard the stories and tales of the beast, her kin fighting them and eventually setting fire to the cave from which they once lived. It was like hearing tales of Rikudo and even Kagyua, she wasn't ignorant enough to blow these two subjects off, but what she was going to speak on was a bit different than these to. "It was quite a long time ago. Our compound as you've seen is situated within a jungle and rain-forest, well it wasn't always there. It used to be much farther back, but we were forced to relocate after multiple conflicts with... Something." She paused. "It started out with growls and howls in the distance, but it slowly got worse, there were rocks thrown, trees thrown, and eventually our compound was raided. After this they showed themselves openly."

"They?" Madara questioned. Mikito was being awfully vague.

"Menk." Mikito said with a dark expression.

Izuna's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Menk?" It sounded familiar. He was told as a child not to go near the compound's gates after dark, he was only five at the time and didn't understand why he had to stay away. "Wait, you mean _the menk?_"

Mikito nodded stiffly. She feared no one or anything, but these... Creatures were something else altogether. "Yes." She pursed her lips. "There were a few that got up to seventeen feet in height, their strength was ridiculous, but there were more in the pack. They were of course smaller about seven to ten feet, sometimes one would tread close to our gates, other times more than a dozen would attack. It got to the point where nobody was safe, and the leader at that time led an attack to eradicate these beasts once and for all by burning the caves they resided in. Some managed to escape the fire, and ever since this day our compound has been in its current location, and nobody goes in the forest before dark."

Madara scowled at that. He listened intently of course, he may have been impatient and cocky, but he was always a listener. He wasn't going to take Mikito word for word, but he did know these beasts roamed in parts where shinobi didn't often go. He recalled one time where his father came back bruised and battered, one of his men was torn apart beyond recognition, the only thing his father could say was _it _did this. And he held up the beast's head. Now, he wasn't superstitious, not now, and definitely not then, but he had seen proof that the 'menk' did exist and it was mean son of a bitch too. It was staring right at him.

Despite this he found it ridiculous to change course just for a simple brute of a beast. If push came to shove he'd just burn the thing alive until it wasn't even a pile of ashes. Even better he'd kill the beast and haul it out and hang it on display with its head. Unless, this was a short cut and they could cut their time in half.

"Well, then you just lead the way." Izuna said with a small smile. Madara scowled a bit more, why did Izuna go with her decision? And, that was simple, because Izuna knew she had the best interests of _everyone _present in mind, just not the Domou, and not just the Uchiha.

Mikito nodded in response. It would have been polite to say thank you to Izuna, and her mind nagged her to thank him for trusting her, but it just wasn't the place. She didn't want to sound or appear soft, Madara already thought she was a bleeding heart, and Syrus's quip back at the fight just reminded her all too much of her own 'weakness' she was a free spirit, kind, and compassionate. In this era these were nothing more than weaknesses making one soft, and more than anything she wanted her and Madara to be on the same page. That couldn't happen if he reserved such thoughts about her. "Thank you for trusting me, Izuna." She couldn't help it, she had to say it.

"No need to thank me." Izuna said in kind. He turned towards Madara with an expectant expression on his face. "Brother?"

The elder of the two grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, thanks for seeing us through safely." Madara said, irritation drifting into his tone as he shot Izuna an annoyed look.

It was hard to believe that Izuna and Madara were related. They continued running for hours, and it was literally hours, the sun was beginning its descent and the moon while still pale in the orange and red streaked sky was beginning its ascension. The suffocating heat that smothered the entire landscape all day long was slowly lifted by a gentle but cool breeze that ruffled the leaves high above in the gathering bushes on the thick and sturdy branches of trees. Critters became more active un-nestling themselves from the shady dens and perches, and scurried and roamed about searching for food and stretching their limbs, the mild absence of suffocating heat and humidity allowing them to move about more freely.

Mikito took a glance behind her spying her unit and Madara's. Everyone was visibly tired and worn, but they were definitely hanging in there and had a lot more left in reserves. The compassion in her made her want to speak up and stop to take a small break so they could rest and find something to eat nearby, but she knew she couldn't do that now. They were getting close to her compound now, the trees were becoming thicker and dense with more vegetation, and moss ran its way up and down tree bark leaving a neat path for ants to travel up and down, if they stopped now it'd just hold them trees were mammoth and hulking rising for hundreds of feet like guardians watching over the entire landscape, and a thick and abundant mix of mist and fog curled up at the very top of the treeline. _Madara wouldn't want to stop anyways. _She thought dully, casting her gaze in his direction for a moment before directing it forward. "We're getting closer." Mikito informed, spotting even thicker vegetation and trees several meters ahead.

"About another thirty minutes." Souji added, giving a definite span of time.

Madara nodded at the two of them, keeping his speed and pace the same as when they first started their journey back. He wasn't sure how much time passed since he had last been to her compound, hell to his own compound, it felt like they had been gone for months! It was welcomed, though he missed his home, he didn't have to deal with the rigid elders who would no doubt start to pressure him into a marriage. It was one subject he didn't wish to speak on, but the elders persisted, Izuna would try to pacify the situation but at that time it was too late. Madara had already snapped at them, and the elders adjourned the meeting. There wasn't any doubt in his mind this would happen, it always did. It was one reason why he wanted to stop at her compound first, just to avoid having to go through this great debate once again.

Madara slowed his pace as Mikito and Souji began to slow down their own, roughly twenty five minutes had passed and the forest was even more dense, green, and moist than it was ten minutes ago. He peered ahead spotting two mountains of vegetation with a spread of branches and undergrowth spiraling between the two connecting them, he brought himself to a walking pace as he recognized the landmarks. Before when he had come here the first time he honestly had no idea those were the mammoth gates of the Domou compound, it was as if they made their home out of the very forest, everything from their paths to houses all came from their surroundings. If he had to say himself it was very awe inspiring. How did the houses not rot from the water and moisture? Had he not been here before and guided by Mikito he wouldn't even take what was up ahead as a compound with people. "And, here we are." Mikito said.

"Clearly." Madara quipped. He'd have to ask her these questions later. The architecture must have been something else truly.

"Shin-chan!" A loud and feminine voice captured his attention. Madara quickly turned his eyes onto the owner of the voice, it was a young girl no older than eight with dark flowing hair that flowed to the middle of her back with the brightest hazel eyes he had ever seen before. She was dressed in the same attire as Mikito Souji and their unit, a blue haori, purple kimono, gray hakama and white tabi. She was running at full speed as if there weren't rods in the majority of her clothes weighing her down and restricting her movements.

"Little sister." Shin walked ahead of their group, gathering the small girl tightly in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He turned towards Mikito, who gave a small nod with a smile. She took a glance around as the wives and families of those out on the misson gathered near the gates the wives of Isami and Isamu greeted them with tight embraces, Isami's practically starting to fuss over him, Hiro excused himself and vanished after a few short moments as he headed down a winding path.

This left only Mikito, Izuna, Madara, Souji, Misaka, Mitsuki, and Madara's unit. The two older women excused themselves. Mikito quickly stepped ahead of the group gesturing for them to follow, Madara of course stepped in stride right after keeping his arms folded over his chest, she lead them through and down dozens of winding paths until they came upon the main office building where she handled all of the paperwork and other necessities to keep her clan well off.

Mikito took a seat behind her desk discarding her haori as Souji slid the door shut silently leaning against the windowsill a few feet away from her folding his arms over his chest. Madara and Izuna took a seat just in front of her, Aito and Hikaku were in another part of the building along with the rest of Madara's men just a few doors down. "Well." Mikito broke the silence. "I must say it has been quite the experience working with you Madara and Izuna." Mikito sent a small smile their way, one would take this statement as insulting, but the two brothers knew it wasn't an insult. It was quite the experience for all of them.

"Yes, I agree." Izuna nodded, resting his hands on his knees. "I look forward to what the future brings."

"Yes, as we all are." Madara said, keeping his back straight and careful not to slouch. His mother made sure he had good manners, especially in front a woman, and even though Mikito was a kunoichi and a damn strong one he wouldn't let his manners slack. He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a small seal and set it on her table with an impassive expression. He clasped one end, unrolling it sharply so the obvious smoke poof appeared and slowly dissipated revealing piles of ryo. Their payment. The damiyo hadn't separated it in different halves-he either intended for them to do it, or cause a rift between them and their clans that would result in a war-he was going to lean towards the second given that swine's spiteful nature. "But, I'd like to get down to business."

"Don't be so rude!" Izuna chided his older brother. "We've got to give her a tour of the Uchiha compound and the temple."

"Izuna..." Madara sighed. "We can't just let her into our temple, are _you trying _to give the Council a reason to nag?"

"I'm just being reasonable." Izuna defended. "You being rigid will do us no good."

"No you are being unreasonable." Madara concluded. "Be quiet."

"Brother!"

Madara was ready to reprimand him. The Uchiha temple was sacred ground and only Uchiha feet had ever stepped on it. He could understand Izuna being so open, it was the only way their kinsmen would grow on each other, but the elders didn't feel the same way. He didn't want the elders nagging him. Izuna wanted to really solidify this alliance. It was more than surprising to him. Izuna wouldn't have given two shits about an alliance before, and Madara was being frank here.

Mikito spoke up before he could do just that. "It's fine, Izuna." Mikito sent a smile his way, at least Izuna was more polite and not as biting as Madara or arrogant. It was still hard to believe that these two were related, but the same could be said for her, Souji, and Ahiko. She could appreciate Madara's forwardness on this subject, it was better to take care of this first and foremost. "Okay, so we have one hundred million ryo total, we can split it half and half." She turned to Souji first, then Izuna, and lastly Madara. This is where things could turn sour. Souji just nodded having no arguments, Izuna gave a small nod having no arguments. All of their eyes fell onto Madara, and for the first time in a while he felt like he was cornered.

Madara cleared his throat softly. "This is fine." He had no arguments, they were splitting it evenly right down the middle, Izuna also agreed with it and he wasn't going to argue with him on the matter. Izuna would let him hear the end of it and then tell him to shut up.

"Great!" Mikito said in a chipper tone, grinning at Madara. She was worried about his answer, there was the chance he'd want more, which wasn't bad, but things could turn sour. That's not fair and all of that jazz. He could have been a jerk and make some smart ass remark, but he didn't. This made her happy, genuinely happy, maybe under that rough and cold exterior of Madara there was a sensitive and loving man. She had this thought before a while back and dismissed it, she wanted to dismiss it this time, but she couldn't just dismiss this time. Madara unrolled the scroll, quickly rolling it back up and setting it in his pocket.

"We'll be taking our leave." Madara told her, staring her in the eyes for a long moment. They were bright and smoldering, just like that night. Just like always. He stood himself up not taking his eyes off of her. He pursed his lips, should he ask? Would it be taken into the wrong context if he did? "My men and I thank you and your clan for your hospitality. We are most gracious. Will you see us out?" The question seemed heavy, a lot heavier than it was supposed to be. He put his full attention on Mikito waiting for an answer.

"Of course!" Mikito said quickly, shaking herself from her surprise. She caught a hint of a smirk gathering on Madara's face it was smug and full of amusement, well she couldn't let him have this over her. Izuna and Souji traded a quick glance, there was a knowing glimmer in both of their eyes, and even if their older siblings didn't know they both knew it clear and well; Madara and Mikito were fond of each other and in time would be married. "Brother, will you come with?"

"I'll stay back." Souji replied. He'd let his sister enjoy herself, she was one to be a bit formal, and he had other things to attend to. First was checking in on the battalion in the Earth country, supplies would need to be sent out. There was also checking on the mission with his sister and Yuko.

He found it odd though that Mikito was fond of Madara. It seemed that way. When had that happened? _He is powerful. _Souji thought dully, if Domou women loved one thing it was a strong man. And they loved unconditionally and without reservation. This also meant that the women and girls could be a bit... Emotional. "I have some things I need to handle now that I'm here." Izuna bowed slightly to him before he departed following after Madara, it wasn't necessary especially for him since he didn't care for such formalities, but he gave a small bow back, exiting the room himself and sliding the door shut going in the opposite direction than the trio.

He turned right and then left, spotting an older man striding towards him his armor clanging softly. He recognized the man-he was Itsuo. A tall and lean built man with shaggy black hair and a dark tan complexion. He was one of the talented shinobi in the clan, excelling in sabotage and assassinations. But, as of recently he was assigned to a long term battle near the Earth country. "Itsuo-san." Souji nodded at the man, who nodded back stopping in his stride. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I was going to send out the supplies today, but you can handle it."

"Understood." Itsuo said, giving a small nod. He had returned to fill out a report of the recent campaign near the Earth country. It was a hard fought contest, and the battle was just coming to a close as he was departing. He knew the small reprieve wouldn't last long. Not when the Sarutobi and Shimura as well as the second in commands were at each other's neck, this included the Akimichi just shoving their way halfway through the conflict.

"I won't keep you." Souji said.

Itsuo bowed in respect and walked away.

_Now I need to take care of this. _Souji continued on his original path, coming around another corner decorated with paintings of the Domou clan history and triumphs, as well as heirlooms of former leaders and great shinobi in the past. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting with the Council. With a clan like the Uchiha-marriage was the only option to strengthen their alliance. If it was possible there would be multiple marriages, but there was one obvious marriage that would _have _to take place. He sighed under his breath as he felt a familiar chakra and came upon a figure that was walking towards him. "Serizawa-san." Souji stopped in mid stride and turned his head sideways, glancing at the aged man with mild annoyance. He should have went with Mikito in hindsight. He didn't want to speak about marriage, he could find a million other things to do to occupy his time.

"Souji-san." Serizawa creased his brows. "Where is Mikito-san..."

"She is seeing Madara-san and Izuna-san out as well as their men out." Souji replied, turning around to face him fully. He was pissed off, and the elders rigidness and dogmatic views irritated him, but he wouldn't be rude to Serizawa while he was speaking to him. This man had seen twenty times more in his lifetime, he commanded respect, Souji respected him, but that didn't mean he agreed with him or the other elders.

"The Uchiha..." Serizawa grunted softly, nodding his head knowingly, he had been informed by a Domou shinobi on guard duty that Mikito and Souji returned. This alliance was already fruitful, he could see it, but now he-they had to set in steel as it were. He clenched his jaw, and pointed his cane at Souji with a stern expression. "We are having another meeting with the rest of the council. You and your sister be present and not a second late." He spoke as sternly as his expression, Souji nodded just barely, but it was enough and Serizawa walked passed him turning his gaze up onto him. "Have you decided who you will take as your wife?" He received no answer and that's all he needed to know that Souji wasn't going to be going along with this plan at all.

"I've been busy." Souji said succinctly.

"Do not be late." And with that Serizawa took his leave.

* * *

Madara looked at Mikito. He was always observant even growing up. He'd make sure Izuna stayed out of trouble, he had an awful habit of trying to climb out of his crib.

He wasn't a social bug like Izuna. Not nearly as so, nor was he as carefree or relaxed, he just couldn't bring himself to be that way. And, whenever he truly tried to be so carefree it just felt exhausting. Izuna was truly a free spirit.

It brought him to his current line of thought. Mikito. And, for Rikudo's sake that damn whetting stone. He couldn't shake the feeling of inadequacy, Mikito didn't mean to make him feel so, quite the opposite in fact, and he was _happy _he'd be foolish not to be, but he couldn't shake the feeling. What could he get her that could measure to _this_ sword.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"You're going to get wrinkles." Mikito commented.

"Yeah, brother." Izuna seconded. "You're always making these faces one day it's going to stick."

Madara scowled. It was just too much to ask that these two didn't start. They hadn't for a very long while, well there that goes. "Both of you, quiet." Madara said snappishly. "Don't babble your nonsense." He couldn't believe he was actually responding. Izuna sounded like a total fool talking about the myth of someone's face sticking, and Mikito initiated the whole thing. It was strange to think these two were working in sync. "You two seemed to be cozy with each other." Madara commented.

Izuna sighed, shaking his head. Madara had no idea the implications of what he just said. "Brother you shouldn't say such things so bluntly." Izuna looked at him. "We're comrades now, friends. It'll do us no good to remain rigid." He wasn't blind he already seen it.

"Thank you, Izuna." Mikito said, grateful she didn't need to chide Madara. She didn't want to explain to him what was wrong with what he said, because he'd find nothing wrong with it. She stopped just outside the gates of her compound, why did it feel so weird they were leaving? She looked at Madara and Izuna, then flicked her eyes towards Hikaku and Aito, Kagami, and then the rest of the Uchiha unit. They were extraordinary and fearless, she hid her smirk. It was exciting. "Well..." She sounded rather lame, and Madara seemed to pick up on it as he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Like my brother said." Madara held down the sigh that wanted to escape his lips. "We're comrades. Friends." The cynic in him made him want to vomit, he normally didn't speak of such nonsense or say such things, but it was the truth. "We will call for you in battle. You can call for us in battle." It really wasn't much, he felt like he had been sentimental enough for the rest of the day. However, it was his promise to always assist her and her clan when they needed it most, and in return she swore the same oath.

"That goes without say."

"I will pay you back." Madara said, giving her his full attention, he definitely owed her that much. Even more, he hated to admit.

"It's fine there's no need."

"I insist."

"But-"

"I insist." Madara said firmly. He wasn't going to let this go by any means.

"Okay." Mikito folded her arms, fixing him with her own stern gaze. "But, make sure it is something meaningful."

Madara smirked at that. There was that defiance and will. He didn't know what to get her, but her pointing out it had to be meaningful would definitely help him out in the long run. Izuna waved her goodbye while Hikaku settled on a small nod, and all too quickly the Uchiha's back turned and faded from her view. She turned away from the gates, gazing with intent to her side. "Serizawa-sama?"

He held her gaze with a stern one of his own.

* * *

They buried the bodies and continued you on their way, it helped Syrus's Tochiton was apt at shifting the ground and if applied the entire landscape. After he had made the graves they went through the process of burying the dead which took ten minutes altogether. Hitomi was silent during this whole procedure and afterwards as they set back onto their course to her home village, she just felt sick seeing so much blood and death, it shook her that there was so much disdain between clans.

Why was there all of this disdain?

She peered at the sleeves of her yukata. They were a bit dusty, but not splattered or coated in blood like the people around her. Their armor was smeared with it, their clothes were splattered in it, and some hadn't taken the time to wipe it from their face focusing on the mission first and foremost. She was clean. Her eyes swept towards Haji, who remained close to her side his eyes darting back and forth around their surroundings. "Wah!" She wailed in shock as Haji hauled her off of her feet. "What's happening!?"

"We're under attack." Haji answered dryly. "Tsugi! Ryoku! With me!"

All at once they were swarmed. Shinobi jumped down the parallel mountains, some deciding to skid down, and at the same time even more charged forward on the one path leading ahead, right for them. Syrus glared, spotting Sasuke and Daiki clashing above them. The leader of the Sarutobi missed his fire jutsu, leaving it crash into the edge of the mountain shattering a portion of it and sending destruction in shock waves around them.

"Hashirama!"

"Hesui! Take seven o clock! Osen and Usagi with me!"

"Got it!"

"I got us covered! Disuke pull ahead and take center!" Hashirama shouted, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, his chakra bursting to life towering and spiraling into thick tree columns, he heaved with his chakra as his wooden torrent collided with the tons of rock debris. _This is pretty heavy! _He thought creasing his brows. He infused more chakra, letting it spill from his core like a raging torrent, hundreds of branches shot outwards coiling around falling rocks. "Brother!" He shouted, and in return a highly focused spear of water shot passed him, carving through the branches and rocks with little trouble, sending the heap crashing into the nearby cliff face. He set his feet, forcing his chakra into the ground as a blast of force tore through the area scattering his branches like confetti.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

He planted himself into the ground with chakra, bracing against the shock waves of force and greedy flames that tore into his fortress dispersing and oblterating his wooden net from the cliff face sending it sprawling in million of burning chunks in every direction. Some flying as far as ten feet above colliding and smashing through the rocks and compact dirt. He felt himself give against the force, raising one arm to shield his eyes from the debris while be brought his right foot up, slamming back down into the ground anchoring himself and holding firm.

They had been traveling for at least a good four or five hours, the sun had begun its descent, and they were still a long ways from anything. They couldn't afford to relax or take a break, the longer they say still the more likely they were to be killed. He had no intention of dying anytime soon, he had a dream that needed to be realized, and he would see to it that it became a reality. "Syrus!" He shouted. Eyes darting to his comrade, he swung his own sword forward cleaving through a Sarutobi shinobi's side flooring him within an instant, Syrus dashed across the cliff face stabbing his blade clear through his attacker's stomach, yanking his blade from the Hyuga's chest.

"I'm holding up!" Syrus shouted back in return. "Where's Hitomi!"

"Up ahead with Ryoku and the others!" Hashirama informed him sliding to a stop and jabbing the tip of his sword into the ground supporting his weight. They were currently in one of the many sprawling and treacherous mountainous valleys, there was a bank dozens of miles ahead where it broke off into a straight path and dipped down into a canyon. That's where they had to get to. "Haji, Tsugi, and Disuke are flanking them." He scowled Sasuke and Daiki landed in front of him, swords bearing down on them with fifty men flanking them. "They're persistent."

"Would you expect anything less? Look who we're talking about." Syrus gave the tan skinned man a curious look.

"I guess not." Hashirama admitted, tearing the tip of his sword from the earth and clasping it tightly in both hands. "You take Daiki and I'll handle Sasuke."

Both of them nodded in agreement. The Hyuga and Sarutobi were fighting each other too, but there were just a few who could put aside their hatred and team up against them, they'd need to press the tempo and take control of this. "We'll meet back at the bank up ahead!" Syrus shouted, dashing towards Daiki at inhuman speeds bearing down on him, but halted himself as huge explosions tore through the area sending debris flying towards them and their men. The leaders darted off in opposite directions tearing and shredding the debris before it could crush their units. One giant foot slammed down before them.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered looking upward, distancing himself from Hashirama keeping his sword pointed at him.

"I didn't think they'd be one to show up." Daiki glared. "Not them."

"Akimichi..." Syrus and Hashirama both growled. Hashirama slamming his hands together in the snake seal as Syrus set his into the tiger seal.

Tobirama sped through the ranks of the Hyuga, Akimichi, and Sarutobi. He didn't have his brother's Mokuton, but he had superior speed and intelligence on his side so it evened out. He killed anyone that tore directly towards him, speeding across the rock walls around him and dashing from point to point dodging any projectiles or jutsus that were hurled his way. He shifted his footing, bounding from the cliff wall and flipping over the kunai that was poised for his neck. _Explosive tag! _He spotted the marked seal, and forced himself to flip backwards rapidly.

**BOOMM!**

The explosion scattered rock and dirt, forcing the dirt out first in a vicious spray of mist allowing the rock to crumble down into nothing spreading outwards in rapid growing piles. Tobirama was quick enough to brace against the explosion, letting the impact carry him rather than fight against it, and threw his feet out sliding across the ground. "Shi no Sutoraiki!" The white haired Senju whirled around clasping one kunai tightly as he swiveled away and to the side, his eyes honed in on a chakra coated palm and vicious pale eyes. His eyes widened briefly as Usagi flashed into sight, slicing the his attacker across the face and down to the collarbone sending blood flying up overhead and sending the body flying away into a wild spill.

"Where's Hitomi?!" Tobirama asked as he sprinted after her.

"She's up ahead!" Usagi informed him. "There's Akimichi swarming around everywhere, if they use their expansion jutsu."

Tobirama nodded with narrowed eyes. If they used that they'd be close to impossible to beat.

And, to think they weren't even close to Hitomi's home village.

"Usagi!"

"I know!"

* * *

Yuko sighed in relief. She felt very refreshed almost in bliss. She had taken two baths and apologized fervently to Aya for giving her the trouble of having to prepare another bath. Aya insisted it was okay and eventually she conceded that it was okay, in all honesty Yuko had forgotten Aya was a maiden who did what she was told. To Yuko, Aya was just an ordinary person.

Ahiko finished what she had to get done in the first bath, she scrubbed her hair with Yuko's assistance making sure to lather it thickly, and did the same for her friend making sure to rinse it thoroughly. One bath was enough for Ahiko, but Yuko needed another, and honestly she couldn't blame her for wanting to take another bath. Sand was grainy and course, and it got _everywhere!_ It took ages for to scrub it free from hair too.

Ahiko wore a plain black garb as did Yuko for sleepwear. It was light, airy, and easy to move in should the need arise. Yuko ran her fingers through her snarly hair, wincing as she caught onto a knot a tugged just a bit too hard. Her hair had grown much longer, it was long to begin with, but now it was reaching well passed her butt and was unbelievably thick. She had a hard time with it before, but now it was getting close to impossible. "Ugh..." She groaned, forcing her hand through another knot. "I need a haircut..."

"Doesn't Izuna like long hair?" Ahiko asked, turning her gaze from the scroll she was writing on to her friend.

"I have no idea." Yuko shrugged.

"How about you style it different?" Ahiko ventured.

"That just seems like a waste." Yuko mused. She always kept up on her hygiene and appearance but she wasn't overly concerned like most girls her age and women in general. She was a kunoichi first and foremost.

"Yuko, it is never a waste."

"I could spend that time training or studying." Yuko deadpanned.

Ahiko grinned at that. Yuko was emotional and sensitive, she wore her heart on her sleeve and at their first meeting she was very timid. But, she had that fire all Uchiha possessed she has striven to get stronger, whether she was holding gourds of water with both arms for six hours, balancing herself on a cliff's edge in a one hand-handstand, or going through the intense sparring sessions and Suiton control training, she never faltered and made it a point to see it through to the end. Even if it meant she was gasping and on the ground in a wet heap afterwards. She had even survived training sessions with her brother, and he was known to be strict and had an eye for subtle flaws. "I guess I can't argue with you on that one." Ahiko laughed.

Yuko was happy with the way things were going. She had someone she could call a friend, maybe even sister. Somehow she had the acknowledgement and the attention of Izuna, it was a bit overwhelming, but she figured it should feel that way considering just how these people were. If the Uchiha clan found out about Izuna's attention being centered on her, it may not bode well. She also had to discover the origins of her mother, it had always bothered her that her father never even spoke of her and would just dodge the subject. She hadn't come close to figuring this out. She sighed softly.

"I just want you to know, you can have more." Ahiko said, turning her focus back onto Yuko from the scroll. Yuko was at the age where it'd be considered laughable that she wasn't married or at the very least in courtship with someone. Ahiko didn't want her to feel that she had to remain a barren woman, if there was a chance for Yuko to be happy, Ahiko wouldn't let that chance slip by. "Have you thought about having children?"

"Yes." Yuko responded, sitting up from her futon. "One day." She laughed softly. "But, I'm not ready for that life now, and I'm happy with what I have." In truth she only needed one thing to be happy, and that was Izuna. "I'm about to crash, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ahiko assured, seeing that Yuko was very tired. Given what happened today she couldn't blame her for being so tired. "I'll call it a night when I'm done writing this." Yuko muttered a soft 'okay and goodnight' before she let her head hit the pillow, it didn't take long for sleep to take her wholly and fully. She was asleep within two minutes. Ahiko watched her friend sleep peacefully, her form slowly rising and falling, Yuko always looked so peaceful and content when she was asleep. Like a child. Ahiko smiled softly, turning her attention back onto the scroll in front of her.

She hadn't been expecting the Akimichi to make their presence known, nor the sheer amount of shinobi that she and Yuko encountered. This just wasn't a simple mission anymore. The Akimichi and Sarutobi were both present which meant the Shimura were lurking very close in addition to the Yamanaka and Nara, there was a chance the Hageshii and Chibana would seize this chance and launch their own assaults as well to gain the advantage. This was worse than a tinderbox. The village could be in danger, war could tear right through this entire area-which didn't see a lot of conflict for obvious reasons. Nothing could ever be simple.

"Summoning jutsu!" She muttered softly, pressing her hand to the floor. A small cloud of smoke appeared before her eyes before it was quickly batted aside by a thick and furry tail characterized by a long black streak with stripes of brown running along the inside of the tail. "Kiki-chan." The voice was chipper and energetic, a pair of furry ears made themselves known through the smoke. They were followed by a body. It was definitely feline, the animal in question wasn't any bigger than a house cat, perhaps just a few pounds larger. His body was characterized by a thick fur coat consisting of deep black, chocolate brown stripes, and patches of dark brown. His face was covered in very light brown and patches of white, two thick black lines ran down his eyes going towards his nose. His eyes were a deep green with wide pupils-since it was dark in their room save for the lantern that was still going and the moon's gentle light.

"Zeus!" Ahiko greeted in kind, affectionately scratching him behind his ear. Kiki was the nickname Zeus dubbed her with, though he'd call her by her birth name there were times when a nickname would simply have to do.

"What do ya' need me to do?" Zeus asked, his ears flicking quickly as he caught the sound of light breathing. He spotted Yuko sound asleep a few feet away from them. "Ku-chan!"

"She's asleep." Ahiko informed him, slowly rolling up the scroll in front of her after adding a few last minute things. Yuko had been surprised to see a talking cat hanging out around the cottage and inside, she was even further surprised when Zeus made a snarky remark. After that Yuko took a liking to Zeus despite him being such a smart ass at times, and he dubbed her with the nickname of 'Ku-chan or Ko-chan.' "I need you to take this back to the compound. It's important." Ahiko secured the scroll with a small piece of rope to assure it'd stay closed and then tied the rope around Zeus's neck. "Be careful, okay buddy?"

Zeus scoffed lightly, shaking his head once. "I'm always careful." He said bluntly licking his belly. "Besides, it's dark and it'll be easy for me to cross the borders not having to deal with the heat."

"Are you sure?" Ahiko asked, worry reaching her expression.

"Don't worry so much. I'll get this back before dawn." Zeus assured her, flicking his poofy tail for emphasis as he traced it across her face, nearly getting it in her mouth and her eyes. Ahiko made a face, brushing away any stray hair that could get in her mouth or eyes, Zeus was very sassy. "Do you mind filling me in, it's not like you to make me travel over long distances without any notification or warning."

"Akimichi attacked the Sarutobi camp. I think there are more of their shinobi around here, judging by the sheer number that attacked. I have a bad feeling this village is going to be put in danger soon, it goes without say the Shimura are also close by." Ahiko explained in bare bone basics, it would have been too tiring to delve into detail, and she didn't have that much detail other than what she said. There was the fight in the camp, and just outside, but that didn't need to be stated.

"Just leave the rest to me!" Zeus affirmed confidently. As fast as a shadow Zeus was out of the window and already sprinting halfway through the desert. True to his word he'd get to their compound before dawn, and take a much needed rest from the long trip. Ahiko gently blew out the wick in her lantern shrouding the room in darkness save for the moon's gentle light, and crawled into her futon bringing her blanket up to the middle of her chest sighing contently as she closed her eyes letting sleep take her. For now she could rest without worry.

But, what was to come?


	36. Respite?

"Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals… but depending on what they choose as their goal they change… like Madara and I."

Hashirama Senju

* * *

It took almost an hour to get back to the Uchiha compound. Madara didn't make stops, normally on his way back to his compound, the faster they got there the better. Upon their return there were many waiting for them, wives and children all flocked to their husbands, friends flocked to their friends, shinobi rarely showed emotion, they were obliged not to, but the Uchiha welcomed them back as heroes. Hikaku and Aito excused themselves almost immediately, followed by Kagami who ran to his grandma upon first entering the compound.

Izuna couldn't help but smile endearingly. He'd fight to protect this. He'd gladly give his life.

Madara made his way towards the tower in the near distance, where a mess of paperwork was no doubt waiting for him. There was always someone that handled that when he was out-given from experience there would still be a lot for him to take care of. He really hated having to sort through paper, but like with everything else he was perfectionist and would complete the task impeccably. Some of it was just so trivial he felt it didn't require a sliver of his attention.

Izuna stepped in stride with him, neither deciding to speak at the moment, they were just happy to be home. The small streets and paths of their compound were brightly illuminated by lanterns, and there were a few people out, it wasn't bustling since most of the Uchiha shinobi were either out on missions or in the barracks, but there were a few out and about. "We'll need to contact the Council." Izuna spoke up, just as Madara opened the door to the main building, stepping in behind him and shutting the door for his elder brother. "They're going to be very curious about how things went on this particular mission."

"Yeah..." Madara drawled with annoyance. Being curious simply didn't do the Council justice, they were all old and war hardened, very rigid in their ways. Madara respected them, but there were points where he did disagree with them. He was the leader, in the end he had the final say, the Council was there to ensure he didn't become tyrannical or anything along those lines. He scowled briefly. "I just hope this ends sooner than it starts, I have more important things that I need to attend to."

"Who knows." Izuna shrugged lightly. "It could end fast this time."

Madara decided not to respond. It ending quickly would just be too much to ask for. The Council was skeptical of him and his abilities, he was the strongest in the clan with Izuna being his equal, yes, but there was more to running a clan than just being strong and powerful, that was only a part of it, but he was more than ready to prove them wrong. He had their respect and trust, but they were always weary. Naturally. He wasn't overly concerned with their opinion, he would rather skip out on these meetings than having to attend them, but it needed to be done. So be it.

He slid a door open all the way, dark eyes peering into the lantern lit room. There was a huge table situated in the center with four men sitting on each side parallel to each other, there were two empty seats-one at the head of the table and the seat right next to it solely reserved for Madara and Izuna. There was one woman who sat in the middle of the men on the right. They were all old and aged, well into their late sixties early seventies, their hair gray or white. They all donned black high collar shirts with the Uchiha crest stitched on the back of it. "Madara-sama. Izuna-sama." Daichi, the first man on the right said promptly. He was aged sixty eight and had been on the Council for many years, his eyes were dark and sharp like all Uchiha and a cane rested on his left thigh.

"Daichi-sama." Izuna said, bowing low in respect and moving towards his seat. Madara bowed low, but stayed silent as he took his rightful seat at the head of the table.

"The mission?" Daichi started.

"Was a success." Madara replied, fishing the scroll from his pockets and setting it on the table before him. "Naturally."

"And, your observations of the Domou?" Daichi's stern gaze bore into both Madara's and Izuna's. The two brothers knew what he was saying, though he was putting it tactfully, were the Domou weak and going to hold the Uchiha back, or were they strong. Strength meant everything to the Uchiha, it was why they had always relied on their own strength, it was too much trouble having to babysit others who weren't up to par with their standards.

"They are very powerful." Izuna replied without a moment of hesitation. "I am most honored to fight alongside them." He wasn't lying or exaggerating, he seen the way Hikaku and Mitsuki could work in perfect sync, their raid of Maison-ya solidified it. There had been no casualties for either side, which showed they _could _work together. He himself had never doubted them nor their capabilities. But, he took care to study more about clans, while Madara focused on brute strength. That's not to say Madara wasn't intelligent.

"They didn't hold us back." Madara added.

Daichi gave a small nod seemingly satisfied with the answer. If Izuna made such a declaration, who was normally opposed to any allies, then it carried a lot more weight. "I trust your word Madara-sama. Izuna-sama. We are glad to heat that bit of news though, it makes what we had planned much more fruitful now that all doubt has been removed." The two brothers traded looks, Madara's was intense, Izuna's was observant with a bit of weariness behind it. They hadn't been informed of anything that would take this much precedence. Granted, if he had stayed back at the compound, and sent his men to take care of what he and Mikito did he would have been informed, but he wasn't a coward! He wouldn't sit in his office while his men were out there putting their lives at stake. He'd be there with them... Mikito shared this sentiment.

"What are you talking about?" Izuna asked, curious.

"Yes." Madara voiced in agreement. "What?"

Daichi cleared his throat, looking to his other Council members who murmured and mumbled amongst themselves for several minutes.

"This alliance with the Domou has proven to be very fruitful. More than we could have anticipated. We fully intend to solidify this alliance, we have been in talks with the Domou Council. We've come to a mutual agreement." Another elder, this one was at the left on the last seat, and was the tallest among them.

Madara clenched his jaw. Something told him not to ask. "And, what is this _mutual_ agreement?" Madara bristled. It sure wasn't mutual seeing as he hadn't agreed to it, let alone he wasn't informed. How come he had not been informed of this? It was just like the Council to go and do something like this, why had his father given them so much power and control? He held back the snarl that wanted to escape his lips, this was ridiculous.

"You and Mikito-san will marry. It is just that simple" Daichi said, stern faced and his tone suggested there wasn't any argument about it. He found no reason to sugarcoat it. "Her younger brother Souji-san will marry Riko-san." Daichi added more sternly, glaring at Madara, noticing there was the beginnings of rejection and displeasure growing in his eyes and posture. "And, lastly Mitsuki-san will marry Hikaku-san. By doing this, we will indefinitely solidify our alliance with the Domou and strengthen it." He paused. "Questions."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Madara grated impatiently, his teeth grit lightly and one visible eye narrowed. Anger radiated off of his form. He shook his head for a second, no. He wouldn't just go along with what the Council set forth, he was the leader, it was his choice who he married. It was Mikito's choice who she married. It was by no means the Council's place to ever consider making such a decision. "Well?" He demanded, folding his arms tightly over his chest, ignoring the soft sigh that escaped Izuna's lips.

"Make no mistake Madara-sama. You may be the leader, but we are the governing Council." Daichi said with a sharp tone. "You have made your intentions clear on not choosing to marry, you know better than anyone that is not a remote possibility. Your father was married and sired two children before he was even anointed to be leader of the Uchiha. Your time has long been overdue and since you choose to object the idea completely, it was up to us do what was in the best interests of the clan."

"_I am the leader of this clan!" _Madara growled through clenched teeth. He was trying very hard to stay calm and respectful, he didn't want to get _another _lecture from Izuna on arguing with the Council and going against their wishes. "I should have been informed before this decision was ever made, it is my choice who I marry, it is not by any means-even remotely your choice." Madara's nostrils flared and his posture turned rigid. _He _had the final say, the Council had input. Should he become tyrannical they'd boot him out faster than he could blink. He wouldn't become tyrannical. "My word is law. I do not accept this. I was not informed, you've all went behind my back and have done this."

"Brother..." Izuna hissed softly. "Stop!"

"The Senju have allied with the Subatsu... There are rumors Senju Tobirama and Subatsu Usagi are engaged. We can't afford to lose the Domou as allies!" Daichi shouted, completely vexed. It angered, even pained him to admit it... There was no way the Uchiha could take on the Senju and Subatsu both at once, and if they made enemies out of the Domou there is no telling what could happen, history could change forever. "If you do not looked passed your pride and do what is right for this clan, you will be demoted from leader and Izuna-sama will take your place, and he will marry Mikito." With the aforementioned marriage it would mean there would be a permanent alliance between the Subatsu and Senju.

This was a fragile situation.

Izuna nearly choked on his spit. _What a thing to say! _He screamed mentally, wishing he could palm his forehead, but he couldn't. That would be considered rude to do such a thing in a moment like this, but it didn't stop him from gently punching his chest to get air in his lungs. He had never expected to hear such a thing, ever, the idea of marrying Mikito never even came to mind. He had his eyes on Yuko for the longest time, he was just intrigued by her. But, this was something he never thought he'd hear, Daichi was threatening to remove Madara from his post.

Madara growled softly. Fucking Tobirama leave it to that white haired bastard to be his bane even now! Madara couldn't see what that had to with him or the Uchiha clan, so what if Tobirama was getting engaged. He glared at Daichi. Daichi glared back, his Sharingan blazing to life in a vicious red. "This will happen with or without you." Daichi said sharply, annoyance drifting into his tone now.

"You..." Madara hissed. "...Have no claim..."

"Brother, quit." Izuna hissed a bit louder this time. "Just agree and stop arguing, do you want to be demoted?"

"They can't demote me." Madara hissed back. "Besides you, there's nobody in the Uchiha who can challenge me. Only I can lead this clan."

"You only have two choices." Another elder said sternly. "You marry Mikito-san and strengthen our alliance with the Domou, or get demoted."

Madara's eye narrowed to a slit. He was beyond furious, Daichi had the nerve to say he was going to demote him. As if he had the right to do so, it'd come down to a vote between the Council and it'd be in favor of him remaining the leader. He was the strongest in the Uchiha next to Izuna, there was nobody else who could lead, this was a threat. But, it wasn't an empty threat, Daichi would put the notion of him being demoted, it cause a huge hassle and give him a bigger headache. He didn't want to get married, it was something he wanted to avoid by all means, he didn't want to get soft and lose his edge. "May I have a few days to consider this?"

"No." Madara bristled at the answer. "There is nothing to consider."

"What of the Sharingan?" Madara asked. "Would it not be more plausible to keep the Sharingan pure and strong?"

"We have already considered that." Daichi replied. "Had this not turned out to be so fruitful we would have scoffed at the notion. However, as long as the child has Uchiha blood they will have the Sharingan." The days on incest and inbreeding were long over, it may have been looked down upon-scrutinized by outsiders, but for shinobi clans it could be a necessity. The Sharingan and all of its abilities were to be kept a secret.

Izuna bowed slightly. "I am only doing my duty." He raised his head, a hint of a smile crossing his face. "The Uchiha will benefit from this as will the Domou, it will be seamless."

"I still don't agree..." Madara said sternly.

"Brother..."

Izuna glared at Madara daring him to say something else, he was close to smacking him upside the head. Izuna didn't want to lead the Uchiha nor did he want to marry Mikito. She was a sweet woman, very kind and sincere but he knew it wouldn't feel right between them. It would never feel right. Madara needed to get over his pride and just accept what the Council had laid out. "Fine!" Madara snapped lightly, he wasn't going to hear it from Izuna nor was he going to put himself through the hassle of being 'demoted' it'd never happen, but the whole process and the scenario working out would just be a headache. "I will marry Mikito." _Then you can get off of my back! _He added silently.

Izuna nodded approvingly. He didn't want to be here all night.

"Excellent." Daichi said. "The weddings will be soon, considering winter is nearing." Even if the temperature wouldn't drop below seventy degrees for the better part of the winter season, there would always be the severe snowstorm they were hit with every year that lasted weeks and weeks. "Factoring in there's not any missions that need to be taken care of, the weddings will take place in a few weeks before the winter season." Daichi looked to his fellow Council members.

"Izuna-sama." Daichi turned his focus onto the younger Uchiha.

"Daichi-sama?" Izuna questioned.

"You will also need to consider marriage."

Izuna sighed softly. He wasn't one to speak about such things openly. "I know."

"You have three days..." Daichi said. "You will give us your decision that morning."

Izuna nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned." Daichi said decisively, rising up from his seat and shuffling towards the door his fellow members following them. The patter of feet echoed down the multiple hallways, slowly fading into the distance it, finally there was silence aside from Madara's sharp breathing. He was practically fuming, his eyes closed and chin set. He snarled once loudly, slamming his fist on the table venting his anger just a bit.

"You know you shouldn't argue with the Council." Izuna chided, unfazed by his elder brother's show of anger.

"They are narrow minded." Madara said, raking a hand through his thick and unruly black man frustratingly.

"Well, look on the bright side."

Madara scoffed. "What _bright _side?" He was tempted to punch the table again. "There is no bright side to this."

Izuna snapped his fingers, setting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "There is." Izuna smiled slightly. "You're marrying Mikito."

Madara grimaced. He was getting even more angry. "Izuna..."

"And, I'm sure Mikito isn't faring any better, or Souji." Izuna added, unable to hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. Mikito was a free spirit, like himself. And, Souji seemed like the type to avoid marriage altogether and focus his energy elsewhere. "Let's go out and have a drink." Izuna offered, waving his hand lightly noticing his brother's angry stare. "Get some dango."

Madara nodded. He needed a few drinks.

"Is that a new sword?" Izuna questioned as they made their way towards a small bar where they would always go after a mission. He'd get sake and dango, and Madara would get sake and dango-though there were times when he would get inarizushi. Izuna hated tofu...

Madara smirked. "I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Souji couldn't spare another second. He needed to take care of a few things before going to this meeting, he felt they were more important tasks than this. But, the meeting took precedence of course and Serizawa _didn't _want him to be late. It wasn't like the aged man to be _that _stern. Souji, before heading where the meeting would take place, on the other side of the building, hurried back to Itsuo.

The man was more than likely hear to fill out a report, they kept a steady log of changes, ranging from a few days to a couple of weeks. The Sarutobi and Shimura were as persistent as always, but the Senju clan as well as the Yamanaka and Akimichi were shoving their selves into the fight in the Earth country's borders. There were forces of these clans stretching as far to the Wind country-which was just a few miles from the Sand country.

Provisions and supplies were sent out. It was better to over prepare and be early.

He made his trek all the way to the other side of the building coming upon a large door. He took a silent breath, and slid the door open. His focus instantly went onto Mikito who had yet to change out of her clothes or even wash up. She must have been here for the past five minutes at least. He greeted her with a small nod and took his seat next to her resting his hands in the sleeves of his haori. Serizawa was seated on the far left the third chair down, Sekizawa was straight across from him, the rest of the Council sat in their respective seats wearing stern or stoic expressions. "Let's begin this meeting." Souji stated.

Serizawa grunted in agreement. "Yes, this won't take long."

Mikito creased her brows just slightly. What was that supposed to mean?

"The alliance with the Uchiha has proven to be fruitful." Sekizawa stated, his tone not as gruff or cutting as Serizawa's, but more cold and eloquent. "We have been in talks with the Uchiha Council for sometime now, and, we have come to a mutual agreement. It will solidify our alliance and strengthen our ties." There wasn't any doubt in his tone, but there was also no question. It sounded as if this was going to be done.

"They are extraordinary and fearless." Mikito supplied without hesitation.

Souji just nodded in agreement.

"What is this mutual agreement?" Mikito continued.

Serizawa, Sekizawa, and the rest of the elders muttered and murmured amongst themselves for several long minutes.

"Mikito-san..." Serizawa focused his gaze on her. "Will marry Madara-san." He turned his gaze onto Souji. "You will marry Riko-san." He focused his gaze onto both of them respectively. "Mitsuki-san will marry Hikaku-san."

"I did not agree to this." Souji practically snarled.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Mikito questioned. "I am the leader of this clan, you should have told me, yes?"

"You are the leader, but we are the governing council." Serizawa stated swiftly, narrowing his eyes. "It has been close to six years since you became the clan leader, in those six years you haven't married nor gave birth to any heirs." This was an important and crucial point, Heisuke her father already married and had two children when he came the leader of the Domou, this was even more crucial than just for that reason alone." Subatsu Usagi and Senju Tobirama are engaged has been the rumor-this means there is a permanent alliance between the two clans." Serizawa's eyes narrowed as he caught anger and rebellion inside of Souji's and Mikito's eyes. "This is absolutely necessary."

"I disagree." Souji replied. "Why did you not inform me of this?"

"You've made your intentions clear." Sekizawa stated bluntly. "We're taking precautions.

"We can not afford to lose the Uchiha as our allies." Serizawa said with a firm and biting tone. "This will be done." It was unspoken that both leaders had to get married in this case, normally it would be the daughter of said leader of the clan, but it was much different this time.

"This is far from a mutual agreement." Mikito commented. For one she was never agreed to this, she couldn't imagine Madara agreed to it. She would bet three thousand ryo he never even considered marrying her and vice versa let alone marriage itself. The last thing she wanted was to be married to a man that wanted nothing to do with her, it was worse that he would be obliged to, and this would only drive the nail further. However, marriage was the only way to really strengthen their ties and solidify their alliance, it was cruel but true, but she couldn't bend so easily. "I will ask again. Why was I not informed of this?" If she had stayed back she would know, but she wasn't going to send her own out without going with them. She wasn't a coward.

"Serizawa-san..." Souji clenched his jaw lightly.

"It is laughable that you're both not married and don't have kids, let alone in courtship." Serizawa commented. "This must be done. Surely, you understand."

Mikito pursed her lips. She understood, but that didn't mean she accepted it or would. It also seemed as if Serizawa felt that he had no reason to explain his actions.

Souji sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. It was something that needed to be done, he had avoided th is for a very long time, rejected it completely, but now he had no other choice. _At least it's not Yuko. _He thought in silence, he wasn't a bleeding heart, but there was no way he'd force Yuko into something she didn't want. "Fine." Souji said dryly, very much tempted to break the table in half with his fist-if his sister didn't beat him to it. "When will these weddings take place?"

"A few weeks give or take, granted there are no urgent missions that need filling." Sekizawa said smoothly. "It will be before the winter, in any case."

"This meeting is done." Mikito said, decisively closing it. There was no real sense or point in arguing, it was already done. She wouldn't doubt it was set in paper. However, it was her choice who she gave her body, heart, and soul to-it was not up to the Council. She watched with an impassive expression as Serizawa and company shuffled out of their seats, their feet noisily pattering against the floor as they filed out leaving the two siblings alone and in relative silence.

"Serizawa-sama!" Souji called, drawing the older man's attention before he disappeared completely. "Next time, _I will _be informed, as will Mikito-sama."

"You..."

"Don't let your personal feelings get involved." Souji said, narrowing his eyes to slits. Serizawa returned his intense store, eyes boring into his own.

"Brother..." Mikito said softly but with firmness. Souji tore his intense gaze away from Serizawa, and the aged man took his leave. This was going into dangerous territory-the Domou had a strict code, and _nobody _was exempt from this. There were measures to be taken and severe consequences for situations that involved this sort of thing or even worse. _If _Serizawa was acting and thinking only in his best interests... She'd cross that bridge when it came time to. She hoped she never had to cross that bridge.

Silence.

"I'm going to take care of a few things." Souji told his sister.

"Alright." Mikito nodded. She was in a sour mood, but having a drink with her brother would make her feel a lot better. She needed to take care a few things though first, like getting washed up and changed. "What do you say we have a drink in 20? Play a game of Shogi?"

"Okay." Souji agreed with a light. "We'll play a game of Go, though. We played Shogi last time."

* * *

Madara hissed, swallowing the warm and spicy liquid, it burned all the way down. This was the high quality sake. He watched Izuna take a ginger sip, he was only on his second cup, Madara was well passed his second cup. "So, spit it out." Izuna said, growing impatient. Madara was silent the entire time, they had small talk about the mission itself, how many men they killed, just idle chat in a way. Izuna was ready to hear about this sword, and he wanted to see it. Madara had a very keen sense of pride with this sword.

Which wasn't out of the ordinary, Madara took pride in everything he did, but he looked _content. Happy. _

_"_Mikito got it for me." Madara answered. He bit back a sigh, he still needed to return his debt, he had almost let it slip his mind. He smirked a bit seeing Izuna's anticipating stare, the elder brother slowly slipped the saya from his side and clasped the hilt tightly. And, very meticulously he slowly unsheathed the blade stopping less than half way. That glare and gleam was still there, even reflecting off the lantern's illumination. He found himself staring off into the blade, he turned his focus onto Izuna who looked shocked and amazed.

"She even put..." Izuna was at a loss for words. "How much did it cost."

Madara bit the inside of his lip. "Four thousand ryo."

"What!?" Izuna's eyes bulged from his skull, he punched his chest several times almost choking on his sake. Izuna slowly gained his composure. It wasn't strange for a sword to cost so much, depending on the smith, a sword could easily go for ten thousand ryo. It was a pristine sword though, and those were few and far between. "You're kidding?"

"No."

Izuna took a shallow breath. "So, is this why you two were getting along so well."

"..."

Izuna raised his eyebrow suspiciously. It definitely wasn't in Madara's character to hesitate on giving an answer, unless it was something that defied logic.

"No, there's a different reason for that." Madara replied, recalling chasing Mikito. In hindsight it wasn't such a good idea. This sword could definitely be credited to them getting along so well.

"What's that?"

"I was taking a piss..." Madara started awkwardly. "She was behind me..."

"She's discovered your weakness."

Izuna laughed.

Madara growled.

"I started chasing her..." Izuna must have been going blind because he swore Madara was blushing.

"Rikudo..." Izuna shook his head in bemusement. "So, she seen your..."

"Yes..." Madara said very quietly.

"Anyways. What did you get her?" Izuna quickly changed the subject, he didn't want to think of his brother's parts. This was just too funny though, it was like Madara to do such a thing. Now he was realizing the full extent to what he did no longer blinded by his anger.

"A whetting stone..." Madara said, knitting his brows together and sheathing his sword slowly. "A fucking whetting stone..."

"Wow..." Izuna whistled. "She gets your a pristine sword, and you get her a whetting stone..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Madara said snappishly. Both of these subjects bothered him, he never knew one little whetting stone could be the focus of all of his ire. And, then there was Mikito spotting him pee, well he started to but then stopped, it was an awful old habit he had and he was sure he'd never outgrow it. It was even worse, because now _they would be _getting married.

Madara sighed loudly. Pouring himself another drink.

"So, just a whetting stone."

"Shut up, Izuna!"

* * *

Hitomi tried to sleep, but found out that she couldn't even doze off. The battle had ended, finally after what felt like hours the noxious smell of ozone, blood, and dirt pushed itself into her nostrils forcing her to grimace. She hadn't been able to see all of what was happening, but she remembered somebody _huge _just _crushing _shinobi under his foot; this giant was tossed aside by towering trees and branches, the ground shifted at his feet. The boulder he intended to throw had fallen onto his chest, crushing his ribs and piercing his lungs. This happened ten times in succession. The very earth _Shook. _

She never even considered something like that possible.

She wished that were the half of it, but it didn't end there. The battle continued to rage even as they ventured through the canyon, the main route to their next destination and their best chance to find civilization. The Sarutobi and Hyuga chased them at every step and turn they had taken constantly pressing in on them, Haji hesitant to leave her side had to in order to provide more cover at the rear-they were trying to box them in and overwhelm them with sheer numbers. It didn't work, Tobirama's and Usagi's speed was too great, Hesui and Toka were in sync, while Hashirama and Syrus battled Sasuke and Daiki their siblings and comrades handled the rest. She had seen more blood than she ever wanted to, truly she had enough of seeing it.

But a small part of her couldn't help but be amazed. She heard rumors of the two clans, and did a little research, but seeing it first hand. It shattered those rumors and expectations she had.

Thankfully after the long fought and intense battle that left bodies, destruction, and plum clouds of smoke stretched across a string of miles there was only silence. No explosions. No war cries. No cries of agony or anguish. Nor screams of anger nor hatred. No bodies thudding and debris flying every which way each chunk of rock or projectile large enough to crush her like an ant. She adjusted her head against Haji's back sighing softly. They couldn't afford to stop and see didn't have nowhere near the endurance or strength her husband to be or her protectors did so jumped onto Haji's back, to her surprise he secured both of her knees pulling them to his sides. 'Comfortable'? He had asked. She swore he was messing with her.

Would they stop and rest had she been up to par with them?

"You guys can rest..." She muttered weakly.

Hashirama, caked in sweat, dirt and drops of blood stepped concisely, standing at the helm of the group his eyes heavy and weary alongside Syrus who looked much similar to the Senju leader. They all looked like they had been through hell. . Tobirama and Usagi were right behind them, Tobirama taking center point as the main senor, Disuke and Osen were flanking the left while Hesui, Toka, and Tsugi flanked the right. Ryoku was in the middle of them. The tall tan skinned Senju turned towards her with a soft smile. "Don't worry about is, Hitomi-hime-chan." Shinobi were trained to stay awake if it called for it, even if that meant days on end.

"Your home village is only seventy miles away from our current location." Syrus said, giving Hitomi a dry but questioning look. "There's no need to rest. We can rest once we get to your village."

"About that." Hitomi answered. "It'd only take us another hour or so to get there if we keep going at this pace, and since we're on this route." Her village was situated high atop a mountainous region, it had remained neutral for many years and was never in direct conflict with any of the damiyos or warlords in the nearby vicinity. Their village was known best for their use of silver with almost everything-even spoons and forks. There were few routes to get in and out of this Country itself, few of these routes were accessible and a good majority were plagued with natural dangers among the constant threat of shinobi.

"Brother?" Hashirama asked. They were walking as slow as possible and keeping their chakra close to extinguished, they had managed to lose the Sarutobi and Hyuga but only after a huge segment of mountain was blown away forming a hill that in reality was a barrier for them. If they could get there as fast as possible it would be great, the only problem with that was they'd be using their chakra to some degree, and then they'd be discovered and another long fight would ensue. He had killed enough today, and he only did so with the greatest of hesitancy. He _did _give both Sasuke and Daiki as well as their men a fair warning.

It didn't make him feel any better though.

He turned his eyes onto his brother.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, silent for several long seconds that felt like hours. "There's no one around for dozens of more miles." He replied succinctly, his eyes still narrowed. "They could be using a seal to suppress their chakra, or doing it themselves, but I'd still be able to pick up a trace of it." It didn't sit well with him there wasn't anyone or anything around them until they got to Hitomi's village-it should have been a good sign, but they had battled for hours up to this point. "There is a village a few miles away from Hitomi's, not heavily populated. "

There was no way it was going to be smooth sailing from here on.

"We'll have to keep moving." Hashirama concluded. The risk of an attack was too great, and he wouldn't put that danger on innocent people.

It wasn't until and hour and a half later that they were several meters away from Hitomi's village gates. The mammoth gates that closed off her village from the rest of the world in a self induced isolation. It had always been this way for as long as any of them could remember. Thankfully there hadn't been anymore conflicts during their trip here, it seemed that gap of mountain debris was what did the trick and cut the Sarutobi and Hyuga off from their current route.

Haji set Hitomi down, she hadn't fallen asleep and was wide awake. Anticipation was getting the better of her but she remained in her place at Haji's side. She knew well enough what could happen if she just carelessly broke away from the group.

"How are you feeling?" She turned to face Hashirama, staring in his dark and shimmering eyes.

"Just a bit restless." Hitomi replied. Hashirama really was a kind and warm person. How he could be asking her how she was feeling after what he had been through just baffled her.

"Wait!" A voice boomed near the gates. Usagi narrowed her eyes to get a better view and spotted a very tall man covered in dark armor with a rather large halberd-like weapon clasped in his hand.

"Is he a threat?" Usagi asked, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"No." Hitomi replied. "He's just the main guard, he reports directly to my father." Hitomi further explained, moving ahead of Haji and lightly pushing her way to the front of the group.

"Hitomi-hime?!" The guard rasped almost falling over.

"Are my father and mother awake?"

"No, but..." The guard paused, though she couldn't see his face, but the way he moved and spoke told her volumes of what he was feeling. "I will inform them that you have come back, are these friends of yours?"

"Yes." Hitomi nodded with a pleasant smile. "They will be staying, I will be showing them to their rooms."

"I can take care of that-"

"I insist." Hitomi said a bit firmly, too tired to budge on the matter. They had protected her with their lives, it was the least she could do. The guard nodded at her almost as if unsure but still agreeing nonetheless and hurried off. Hitomi turned towards her protectors. "Come with me."

* * *

"Don't touch it." Tobirama smacked Hashirama's hand. His older brother, of course was curious and was trying to touch a painting. The painting was very old, but it was still in pristine condition for the most part, it was detailed of one the many mountains within the region. The background was a sunny orange and pink with the sun just setting over the horizon. It was a very fine painting. He could admit that. It was right hanging on the center wall of their room close to the white curtains. Syrus and Haji were across from them while Osen, Toka, Tsugi, Hesui, Disuke, and the others had their own separate rooms; the rooms were very spacious and the beds were rather large, much unlike a futon.

Hashirama rubbed his hand, about to sulk.

"Don't do it." Tobirama said firmly.

"It looks really expensive." Hashirama commented.

Tobirama decided not to answer or entertain his brother. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Hashirama questioned.

"Take a bath." Tobirama replied.

"That's right!" Hashirama grinned. "I better get washed up."

Hitomi had been very generous he wasn't sure if it was to make up for her epic fail of an attack on him, or if it was genuine. He was leaning towards genuine, but this would be a good way to make up for that mistake. He shrugged it off, she was safe, and they were within the estate. it was a success.

* * *

Yuko had got into the habit of getting up early. When she was younger it was for the training sessions with her father, and if it wasn't those it was when he was overseeing her study. She never objected or rejected the idea, she got up every day at the same time, was groggy for the same amount of time, but she was always doing something new.

She remembered when she first activated her Sharingan she could have done flips. She did do flips, her father's eyes shined with pride.

Her training had increased ten fold then, since most Uchiha didn't activate their Sharingan until at least the age of twelve she was a rarity. Not only had she awakened her Sharingan early, but she was a well _girl. _Who were believed not to be able to attain the Sharingan-it was something that always bothered her, her strength now being acknowledged. Even after all of these years there hadn't been another person to master the Sharingan at a very young age let along activate it.

Yuko grinned to herself, spitting out what made her 'toothpaste' and quickly rinsed her mouth with water. She then rinsed her brush and put it back. She was very proud of that accomplishment, she had bragging rights as it were. Nobody had activated the Sharingan as early as she had, even Madara was a late bloomer, but he more than made up for that.

It was just passed eight thirty. She had been awake since seven, Ahiko to no one's surprise was still sound asleep. Yuko was truly bemused that Ahiko could sleep in this way, back at the compound she normally wouldn't rise until ten thirty. There had been times when she tried to drag her friend out of the bed, but Ahiko turned to one side and pulled her along, knocking them both off of the bed.

"Let's hope it's not round two." Yuko joked, making her way back into room and sliding the door shut behind her. She grinned, creeping over towards Ahiko who was sprawled out on her futon one arm over her head. "It's time to wake up! Ahiko-chan!" Yuko yelled giddily, throwing herself on top of the curly haired girl hearing a soft 'oomph' escape Ahiko's lips as he eyes bolted open.

"It's early..." Ahiko complained, sitting herself up and rubbing her head with one hand.

"Yes!" Yuko sat down next to her, smoothing out a wrinkle in her black garb as she stared into Ahiko's warm and bright eyes. The curly haired girl looked beat, her curly hair was splayed every which direction and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. "It is time to wake up, Ahiko-chan." Yuko added gently as she carefully pulled her thick red mane into a ponytail. "We have to get ready for your brother and sister, and Madara and Izuna."

That's right. She couldn't spend her time sleeping away. Ahiko yawned, stretching her arms over head, sighing loudly and letting herself fall back onto the pillow. "You're right." Ahiko sat herself up, standing up in one fluid motion. "I'm going to take a bath. You going to join me?"

"I already took one earlier." Yuko said,a small thoughtful frown crossing her face for a moment. "I'll be waiting here." She filed the thought away for the moment. She would come back to it at a more appropriate time.


	37. Proceedings

"Orochimaru is the symbol of reincarnation, and as a goal, a greatness meant to be exceeded by me. He'll continue to live inside me."

Kabuto Yakushi

* * *

Hitomi informed her parents of everything that happened up until the point she came back, it was very long, she hadn't realized how tired she was until after she finished explaining and took a second to actually breathe. She had been forgetting to do that lately. She slept like a rock, it was the best sleep she's gotten in months, hr bed was very cozy and she felt safe and secure in her room.

Her parents were happy to see her alive and well. Very much relieved, a very large part of her welcomed the affection. She had yet to tell them about her decision to marry Haji, instead of the damiyo, she had been very light and vague on the details pertaining to this and her parents were too tired to think that far.

She gnawed on her bottom lip. Nervous. She had no idea what her parents were going to say, if they'd agree, if they'd disagree... She would very much like them to accept it, but she knew the possibility of was very slim-nobles married nobles and shinobi married shinobi, it wasn't unheard of for a shinobi to marry a princess or vice versa, it was rare. More importantly marriages were keystones in keeping the fragile balance which their world rested on, if there was even a chance of both sides reaching a disagreement or someone does wrong, it'd result in all out war.

She was repulsed by war.

Hitomi brought her slender and small hand, pressing down on the hem of her dark blue yukata. It was one made for traveling, so it only came up to her knees, a pink obi tied her top close, and a soft pair of sandals adorned her feet.

She took a steady breath, stammering in silence as she reached for the handle of the door. She exhaled briskly, opening it without delay. She was greeted with the regal strip and cloths on both sides of the room, the strip was dead center in the floor. Her father, poised and stern as always sat on his throne, next to him her mother situated herself on her own throne. Her sisters weren't present. Out of the village. It saved her from more explaining and scorn. "Mother. Father." Hitomi smiled, her golden eyes glowing radiantly, she would be lying if she said she weren't happy.

"You have brought shinobi here?" Her father questioned, pushing passed the formalities. Hitomi sighed.

"They have seen me here safely with their lives." Hitomi said, going on both knees out of respect, and she didn't want to keep standing. Sitting on the steps leading to the her parents' throne would just be disrespectful. "It is the least I can do."

"You know the consequences of a shinobi clan being on a lord's ground without the lord's consent." Her father retorted, emotion edging into his voice. It was a miracle their estate and entire village wasn't being ramsacked and burned down at this moment. He may have been powerful, the Kazuma family has always been powerful, but they were not the lord of the land.

Hitomi sighed softly, biting her cheek, biting back a retort. She didn't want to talk about politics, she could hardly even call it that since there was never a meeting or even a try at peace negotiation, everyone just fought instead. It was a bit contradictory, but she was versed in the current state of the world, shinobi and non-shinobi. "Father, I've come with good news." Hitomi pressed gently.

"Which would be?" Her mother questioned, chin tilted up.

"I'm getting married to Haji Subatsu." Hitomi said. Her voice echoed against the walls of her father's personal chamber, she didn't to speak, but she kept her eyes directed on her parents. She would face them, their wrath or their delight it didn't matter, what mattered is how they reacted. The air grew thick with tension and apprehension, Hitomi wished one of them would speak to break the silence. She didn't want to be the one to break it.

"Preposterous!" Her father barked. "Why in the gods would you want to marry him?" He eyed her intensely. "He is a shinobi, he only cares about his clan... You will be in an empty bed for many nights, worrying..."

"Is it really preposterous?" Hitomi asked snidely. "He is calm not to mention he has saved my life and treats me better than any man has." She narrowed her eyes. "He even _saved me from your _mistakes, had he not been there Cho would have killed me!"

"Don't dare speak so flippantly!"

"I am not." Hitomi said clearly, boldly. "I am speaking the truth. Simple as that."

Even so..." Her mother said with a weary and pensive expression, the consequences for this choice would be beyond comprehension. "Do you wish to see hellfire brought upon us for your childish mistake?" Her mother shook her head quickly. "No, not childish, this is the way you have always been _rebellious _you just never were able to listen, Her tone was heavy and thick, not with anger, but worry and anxiety. She didn't want her daughter to be killed or die in the middle of the all the chaos, she would lose her place and ranking in the world she'd be as low as dirt. Being her mother she couldn't allow this it went beyond just the idea of shinobi and nobles marrying, it was the simple fact she had been due for the damiyo... If that man was spiteful enough, which he most certainly was, her home would be leveled to nothing before the second day.

Hitomi smirked slightly. "Maybe I do..."

"Insolent child!" Her father snapped, forcing her to stiffen instantly and listen. "We made a mistake sending you off to be married, we should have listened to you... But, for the good of our village it had to be done, you must understand..." He paused sighing deeply. He had spent many nights awake troubled over her health and safety, all the soldiers he sent out never came back. He finally had here, safe and sound, he couldn't let her go. Not again. "If you wish to upset me, by all means go ahead, I could care less..." He narrowed his eyes here, tone dropping several octaves. "D_o not_ take your own life away or even consider it..."

"As if-"

"You needn't worry." Her mother's cool and calm tone lightened the tension in the room if only by a tad. "We will not be sending you off again, you can stay here and pick your own husband who _is not _a shinobi." She gingerly rubbed her temples, the flames of anger and rebellion were flaring all around and inside of Hitomi. "You must understand why this can't happen."

"It's my choice!" Hitomi snarled. "I will marry who I want! Shinobi or not!"

"This will be the last time I say it." Her father said. His tone cold and commanding. He wasn't going to take anymore rebellion or objection, whether Hitomi liked this or not it had to be done. She was too young and too naive to fully understand, in time she would... For now she would resent him. "You _will not _marry Haji Subatsu. You will not leave this estate. Do you understand?"

"..."

"Very well." Her father stood up promptly. "I will take care of this myself."

* * *

Hashirama smiled slyly.

Tenth game won.

Twelfth game won.

These fools were suckers.

Hashirama had awful habits, awful habits he had yet to break... No there was no breaking these bad habits. The first was he liked to steal when he was younger, it is particularly funny because his bad habit happened to give him his mokuton. The mokuton scroll had been in the possession of the Senju for as long as he could remember, very few had ever used it considering it was severely weak against wind, fire, land lightning-water and earth would be a toss up. Give or take. It also demanded a very high level of chakra, despite the Senju being naturally apt in this none had ever fully honed the mokuton, and even worse it was kept under lock and key by his father himself.

He had managed to steal it, needless to say his father was pissed and barged into his room-taking the door off in the process... He jumped twenty feet in the air with the scroll in hand. He managed to convince that if he could perform one high level technique with it, his father let him have it. That was all she wrote as the saying goes, and since that day the mokuton had been his, while Tobirama utilized sution the most. He was becoming famous for it. But, he had his mokuton, it was a triumph winning that bet with his father, even more of a triumph when he discovered the mokuton could give life.

The next awful habit would be gambling. He loved to gamble. He even used his mokuton to help turn the tides in his favor.

Tobirama would be furious no doubt.

"I'm done here, gentlemen." Hashirama smiled at his would be competitors, gathering the gold and silver coins and stuffing them into his pockets. They all grumbled and mumbled as the tall man walked away, quickly going back to their game. Hashirama smirked, they could never beat the master. _700 ryo too, what a couple of suckers. _Hashirama chuckled as the thought passed. It really wasn't a laughing matter it was an 'abuse' of his power using the mokuton for such 'trivial and stupid' things as Tobirama would put it, but the opportunity presented itself.

He glanced around him, paranoia getting the better of him, Tobirama was a _better _sensor than he was, Hashirama was no slouch, but Tobirama could tell which affinities, which bloodlines, etc it was unreal. Unfortunately this meant very often he was caught by his younger brother-there was that one time which ended in an absolute disaster. And, there was that time he had been sneaking out to gamble. However, Tobirama wasn't around which meant his head and money were safe, Tobirama would snatch it away and take it back to the gambling hall.

_Buzzkill... _Hashirama thought and made a face. He won it fair and square!

"Woah, Syrus!" Hashirama called out, waving his hand at the long and wild haired man who looked like he was in a hurry. That struck the leader of the Senju all sorts of odd, Syrus didn't have to hurry for anyone or anything, he wasn't married as far as he was aware and it's not like he was buying a present for a future lover or something, there was no way he'd ever consider marriage. The black kimono, hakama and haori donning man made his way towards him at a relatively fast pace, the streets were starting to get crowded and the local military force were performing their routine sweeps. "I wasn't expecting to see you all the way over here, what are you doing?"

"Un..." Syrus blinked twice, three times total. His mask or haze, whatever was detracting from his focus dissipated. "I need your help." Syrus said, gesturing for him to follow after him as he moved towards an alley.

"Well, sure." Hashirama nodded with an understanding expression. He took a look at his surroundings. "Why are we standing over-"

Syrus pulled him down, pressing one hand over his mouth fixing Hashirama with a stern gaze. "Would you shut up!" Syrus hissed softly, moving his hand away from Hashirama's mouth. "I need you to go and talk this woman for me..."

Hashirama rose his eyebrow. "What woman?"

Syrus's eyebrows tensed and knitted. "I was fooling around the last time I was here, and this woman got the wrong idea." Syrus said quietly, looking mortified for the simple fact he was telling Hashirama this. Normally he'd have Haji deal with situations like this, but he was back at the estate. Syrus had wanted to go to a noodle shop, they had the best noodles in the whole village, they were delicious, but then that woman spotted him... Those noodles weren't worth it, now he was fleeing for his life.

Hashirama looked completed appalled. "So, you want me to lie to her?"

"Well, yes." Syrus gave him an 'are you really asking me this' look.

"I can't do that, it's not nice." Hashirama said firmly. "Especially to a woman."

"I don't give a shit about nice..." Syrus snapped softly, ducking his head away as he spotted the ebony haired and green kimono wearing woman. "There she is right now, tell her you _didn't _see me. Or I went off in a different direction..."

"Syrus I don't get-" Hashirama began to protest but the older and taller man started pushing out from their-his hiding post and towards the searching woman. "Fine, fine!" Hashirama sighed, grudgingly conceding, had he not be a trained and elite shinobi Syrus would have sent him clear through half the village with the way he was pushing him. Who was this woman that Syrus was running away from, and now practically begging him to go and misdirect her. Every fiber him of cried in protest, it was foolish he was a shinobi and they honestly had no morals, but he was different. He had morals and values.

Hashirama peered at the woman as she got closer her features becoming more and more prominent. Her hair was ebony and straight, flowing passed her shoulders, she had a small fray of bangs framing her face and dark green eyes. Her face was round and proportionate, and her body was very curvy but a bit slender especially around the hips._ That's rare. _Hashirama took note of her eyes. Green eyes were very rare. His mother had green eyes and hair as white as now, even whiter than Tobirama's. "Ummm..." He started, trailing off, he was not good at this sort of thing. Talking to women in general. Lying to women period.

"I apologize." The woman bowed slightly. "I was in a hurry, I'm looking for somebody he has long hair kind of like your length. Have you seen them?"

Hashirama bit his cheek, stopping himself from pointing just a few yards away. "I seen somebody run that way." Hashirama pointed off to the side.

"Thank you." The woman bowed, hurrying off in pursuit.

"Syrus, I can't believe you." Hashirama sighed softly, a look of shock and exhaustion coming over his face as he watched him close their gap. Syrus taking a long glance around just to be sure. "I didn't take you as the type to play with a woman's heart or be a womanizer. I can't be involved things like this!" Hashirama threw his hands down for emphasis, he felt foolish, but he just couldn't do things like that. He had morals and values, the shinobi world at large may have been full of 'savages' and 'animals' but he wanted to be the one that wasn't this.

"Oh, don't _even_ try doing that." Syrus said, folding his arms tightly across his chest, his eyes darting to the Senju's leaders large than average pockets. He couldn't help but notice a few bulges where there shouldn't be any. "I think Tobirama will be interested in knowing you were just out gambling..." Syrus smirked cunningly watching Hashirama fumble for words. "Do pray tell, are you using the Senju clan's funds for your own bad habit?"

"No I am not." Hashirama said, inclining his chin as if he were in the right. He wasn't foolish enough to use the clan's funds, he'd use his own funds... Most of the time.

"You oaf, you still gambled."

"And, look what you did." Hashirama retorted. "Playing with a maiden's heart that way.

"That woman _is far_ from naive and innocent as you are making her out to be."Syrus growled softly. He didn't want Hashirama throwing his sex life in his face, let alone trying to chide him with statements. But, that was a moot point, he had already asked Hashirama to deal with this woman, he did, now he could walk in peace. However, now Hashirama had something over him, but in the same light he himself had something over Hashirama. Hashirama would use this the next time he was in a bind. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your little gambling spree, as long you promise to shoo any woman away from me whenever we're out."

Hashirama scowled. He scowled for two reasons. The first was Syrus's last condition, he didn't want to 'shoo' woman away from him, when he was the one who somehow got them to chase after him. Had he called them ugly? No that couldn't be that woman before didn't look infuriated. However, he didn't want to suffer his brother's wrath for dawdling around and wasting money in gambling halls, it would be hell if Tobirama found out he was cheating with his mokuton. The second reason was Syrus's use of the word 'spree' had he went to seven gambling halls instead of just three it would have been a spree. An act of defiance. Hashirama stuck his tongue out.

"So mature." Syrus quipped. "What are you three and half?"

"Is this going to happen every time we're out somewhere, in a town, or village?" Hashirama already felt exhausted, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a woman crying. They just cried louder and he found himself grasping at the straws to get them to stop-they wouldn't stop though! He peered over at his comrade with concern and expectantly. "Syrus?"

"I'll let you know." Syrus said cryptically. Hashirama groaned loudly, palming his forehead.

"Fine then..." Hashirama reluctantly agreed with a scowl. "I'll hold up my end."

"I won't speak a word of this." Syrus said reassuringly. "So, how much did you get off of these idiots?"

Hashirama grinned wide. Syrus was his partner in crime now technically. "300 gold coins and 700 silver pieces."

"That's not too bad." Syrus commented, amused as they made their way back towards the estate. He never took Hashirama as the type to gamble.

"a piece." Hashirama added. "I went to three gambling halls."

"I didn't expect that of you, Hashirama-san." Syrus commented.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Hashirama retorted with a blank expression.

"Heh, fair enough." Syrus chuckled, a small genuine smile crossing his face. Few times was he ever surprised. This was one of those rare times. "You are an honest man Hashirama, I'll give you that."

"Is it wrong to be honest and true?"

"No..." Syrus considered this. "I guess it's not." He pulled his thoughts from his conversation, glancing towards the sun-more importantly the direction to which it was steadily rising. He frowned ever so slightly.

"We're leaving within the hour." Hashirama told his slightly taller comrade, as if reading his mind. That had also been his other reason visiting the village, checking if the local military was still going strong-and it was, but their patrols were much different. He could have easily evaded them, but they never got within more than fifty feet of him-far enough away not to be able to distinguish his features. It was a severe crime to be on the land without the lord's consent...

They were doing just that.

They stayed to rest fully, now it was time to leave before things exploded into violence.

Both of the leaders' cynical thoughts, what could be considered as cynical were evidently true as they arrived to the front of the massive estate of Hitomi's powerful parents. The first thing they noticed was the sheer amount of soldiers surrounding their respective units, Tobirama didn't look fazed in the least nor did Haji, and the soldiers kept a 'safe' distance away from them-honestly there was no safe distance away when it came to fighting a shinobi. The next thing they took note of was Hitomi almost pleading with her parents right at the front. "Damn, this stupid broad." Syrus groaned in annoyance, picking up his pace. Hashirama wordlessly followed him in stride.

"Tobi, what's going on here?" Hashirama asked. His younger brother simply threw him his red armor with a stern but expectant look. "We're taking our leave, immediately." He added the last word with emphasis.

"You didn't answer my question." Hashirama retorted, easily slipping on the plated armor. It felt oddly comfortable.

"A long story short..." Usagi started, practically glowering at Hitomi's parents. "Hitomi-hime-chan's parents have ordered us out of here, and have done so by force." Usagi added, nodding at the columns of soldiers surrounding them-there could be ten thousand and it wouldn't have made any difference, not even the least bit of a difference. "Hitomi-hime-chan, I guess has been forbidden to leave..." Her eyes started burning with something fierce.

"We had to kill a few soldiers." Hesui supplied with a solemn expression. "They just ran in our rooms with their spears and that axe thing."

"Halberd, Hesui-san." Toka corrected him with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, that thing." Hesui said with a light grin in Toka's direction. "I'd say we overstayed our welcome."

"It looks like we're not welcome here." Tsugi put it frankly. Oh well, he cleaned them out of their sake in any case.

"I think they hate us." Ryoku smirked, chucking humorlessly. "We were never good at making friends."

Syrus and Hashirama traded looks. This is exactly why they pressed their pace to get here. It was already too late. Syrus turned to Haji, his brother's normal impassive and guarded expression was plainly on his face, but there was also a burning in his eyes, and a killing intent that was raged off of him. He could guess Haji didn't want to leave her here, not after she already agreed to get married to him, volunteered practically. With a malice sneer, Syrus stepped forward, making his way towards Hitomi and her parents, the soldiers directing their spears onto him. "You seem to be misunderstanding the position you are in..." Syrus's eyes narrowed, a ghastly glare glinted off of his harsh and unforgiving eyes. "Your daughter has already agreed to marry my brother."

"Such a thing will not happen!" Her father shouted with ire.

Father!" Hitomi screeched.

"We can't allow it!" Her mother seconded. Hitomi didn't have enough oxygen in her to make a retort this time.

"If you _even try_ to slight the Subatsu, I will burn down this entire estate and village!" Syrus said darkly. "You are playing with forces beyond your comprehension!"

"Syrus!" Hashirama said bordering on outrage and shock. Was Syrus really going to burn down this whole village just because of Hitomi? He could understand, he would go to the ends of the earth for Tobirama, but he wouldn't burn down an entire village... There would be too much death and blood on his hands, as if there wasn't enough already. Hashirama took a steady breath. "Let's just go. We've caused enough trouble."

"Hashirama-" Syrus started whirling around with his teeth grit.

"He's right, brother." Haji spoke up for the first time, eyes lingering on Hitomi for a long moment before darting off back towards the treacherous terrain from which they have come from. Nothing good could come of even being here, it was closure for Hitomi, and more importantly to see her safely home, if they stayed any longer there would be over a million soldiers waiting for them and blocking them in.

Haji flicked his eyes onto his brother, he could feel the elder's burning into him, and he returned the gaze with a steady one of his own. Many seen Syrus a cruel, belligerent, and arrogant man, but the lengths he was willing to go for him, Usagi, and their clan were immeasurable. "Let's just go." Upon his words, the soldiers parted away from them, leaving a very narrow but walk-able path between them. He was tempted to cut them down with Tsugi and Ryoku like he had been in the estate.

"We could cause a long term conflict." Osen spoke up, her eyes carefully observing everything around her. "It's best if we just leave Syrus-san. Hitomi is safe and sound after all. Our task is complete."

That's right they had made the long journey here to see Hitomi home.

"She's not worth the trouble. Her family sure as hell isn't worth it." Haji added. Noting with some alarm that Syrus wasn't budging an single inch and that was _not good. _He had come to the conclusion long ago that they couldn't simply be together. Hitomi was a noble, born in a high class. He was a shinobi, a born and trained killer with unreal power. She was destined for more than waiting for him to return and wash blood from his clothes. He didn't want to let her go, Hitomi surprised him more than once, and it was rare to surprise him... But the troubles this whole thing would make weren't worth it. "Let's go, I've tolerated all I can of these nobles." Anger dripped into his voice, very rarely was he ever so angry, but he played it off well with his sardonic humor.

"Alright..." Syrus conceded, staring at Haji long and hard before agreeing. He turned his vicious and murderous glare onto Hitomi's parents, relishing in the fact they drew back several steps eyes wide with alarm, and just as quickly he turned his focus back onto Haji. "We'll go, brother."

"We are sorry for all the trouble." Hashirama bowed slightly to Hitomi and her parents. Despite the looks of disdain he was getting from the elder man and woman he wouldn't return the ill feelings nor would he respond to them.

"Just get out." Was the cold response in return to his sincere apology.

Usagi clasped the hilt of her sword, to be so damn disrespectful and rude! When Hashirama alone had the might to conquer this cluster of huts this conceited family dared to call a village. Hashirama wouldn't lift a hand against them, however she wasn't as inclined. She froze when she felt Tobirama's hand gently but firmly clasp her shoulder, his eyes just slightly narrowed. "But..."

"I know how you feel..." Tobirama hissed through his clenched teeth. It pissed him off whenever someone was so disrespectful to his brother. "But, we're going to turn the other cheek..."

"Turn the other cheek my ass-"

Osen and Ryoku chuckled overhearing their heated conversation.

"Usagi..."

"Fine..." She tore her hand free from the hilt of her sword.

Hashirama gestured for everyone to follow him, and they did, Syrus stepping in stride next to him with his arm folded tightly across his chest, his fingers drumming against his bicep in agitation. Hashirama wouldn't allow these words to bog him down or wound him, he'd just take in stride. "We'll keep in our usual formation." He said as they left the village's walls and were venturing back into the treacherous wilderness of the Lightning country.

"I'll take center..." Haji offered succinctly.

* * *

Mikito stretched her arms one last time and craned her neck heaving a loud yawn as she completed her stretch. "Aye, aye..." She murmured softly, raking a hand through her long and thick hair. She was thankful she didn't drink too much otherwise she would most certainly be hung over, it would have been very unfortunate since she couldn't just call it a day over a head splitting ache.

She had spent the night at the cottage and tended to the horses and other animals with Souji before going to sleep indefinitely. It was more than blissful, no words could describe the feeling she felt when he head hit the pillow. It was heavy, numbing, and then all at once relieving. She reached one hand over to her side, clasping her black kimono and hastily wrapping it around her bare torso. It was normal for woman to sleep naked in the Domou clan. With her kimono securely tied she grabbed her pair of black trousers and slipped them on giving them a hard tug at her hips. Damn her ass.

Fully clothed she made her way from her room and into the bathroom taking a quick five minute shower and scrubbing herself down, she had taken one last night after tending to the animals, but she felt like she needed another very quick shower. She tended to her hair with a thick brush working the snarls and knots from her dark mane and tied it up in its usual high ponytail. She left the cottage after giving it a once over and feeding the horses and making sure they had plenty of water, and ventured towards the main building where she spent the majority of her time.

She grimaced, the early morning humidity and moisture not the cause of it. Madara. She was going marry Madara _the _Madara Uchiha. She had never considered marriage, not one time prior to becoming her clan's leader, no afterwards. She had too many things to oversee and take care of, marriage was just out of the question.

She had received many proposals for her hand in marriage, and she turned every single one down. Her heart was nobody's to have or take. Many who she passed bowed in respect or looked with admiration, she returned their gestures with a small but sincere smile saying a soft 'good morning' to each of them. She was adored by her kinsmen, and one of the many reasons was because she'd fight alongside them rather than sitting behind her desk. There was also just the mandatory respect that went with being the leader, she _earned _it and fought for it.

And, now Madara had her hand in marriage and vice versa. It was too overwhelming to comprehend. He couldn't have been happy, if Serizawa's explanation for doing this behind her back was anything to go on-which it was... Madara wasn't happy, he was downright furious, and unlike her he wouldn't swallow his pride for any reason, he must have argued with his Council far into the night until the marriage was called off.

She hadn't received any such news.

She turned her focus outward, staring at the door to the large building with a pensive expression before opening it swiftly and stepping in. This reminded her too much of when her father would force things upon her, she had no say, and she felt cornered. "Brother." She said with some rise in her voice to catch his attention before he crossed the hall ahead of her. He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to close the gap between them.

"I'm looking into information on the Kizoku clan." He informed her once she arrived. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket, handing it to her while she gave him a curious and bemused look. "This is from sister."

"It is?" Mikito quickly unrolled it, her eyes narrowing more and more as she read through the scroll. "When did this come in?"

"Hours ago." Souji answered dryly, a stroke of amusement touching his eyes. "Zeus was sleeping, or course."

Mikito rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. Zeus had an active time of 'three hours' and after that he wasn't available. Lazy ass. It befuddled her to no end how anyone or anything could sleep twenty one hours-straight. "Is he still giving that same reason?"

"Yes." Souji said with a light chuckle more than accustomed to Zeus's tomfoolery at this point in his life. He was fast and agile like any cat, but he could clear country borders in short of two hours easily where it would take him at least two days or more. He was definitely essential. "What do you wish to do?"

_Here I thought I'd have some time to relax... _Mikito thought with a small scowl. She turned her eyes onto the scroll again. "We'll need Misaka-san, Hiro-san, and Mitsuki-san. Judging from this, we should keep our brutes, most of them here in the compound, we'll bring our swiftest first." Isami and Isamu were tall and massive men easily outweighing her and Souji by two hundred solid pounds, they would definitely be considered the brutes, it was one reason why Souji chose them to come with to the Grass village.

Misaka was a kenjutsu expert versed in ninjutsu and mastered all five elements, Hiro was a kenjutsu expert and specialized in spying, assassinations and sabotage, Mitsuki was a comfortable medium she didn't excel in one thing over another, but she did favor kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and spying. They were well suited for this particular mission. "You think I should send word to Madara?" Mikito asked, gesturing for him to follow her as she entered her room. She didn't want to deal with crankiness, the way Ahiko put things it seemed this would be a long mission out, which meant she would be seeing Madara nonstop.

"You should." Souji nodded. "He will be your husband soon after all."

Mikito didn't need a reminder. "And, what is this research you're doing?" Mikito changed the subject.

"I doubt Yuko knows where to look in order to find her origins..." Souji said with a solemn tone. "And, asking about it will certainly put a target on her back. People don't speak of the Kizoku so easily, they are regarded with fear and dread." He noted with slight weariness that his sister's eyes narrowed briefly before she sat down and began filling out the scroll she'd be sending out to Madara. He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "It'll save her a headache having to jump through hoops, at least." He didn't consider it much, but putting her on a straight path to find out her other half, as it were was a good way to pay her back. It would save her the trouble of being the potential victim of an attack or abduction.

"Hmmm?" Mikito looked at him with curious eyes, slowly rolling the scroll up and setting her brush down. "That is very kind of you, brother."

"I guess..." Souji shrugged, thankful that Mikito wouldn't press on it like Ahiko would and make him feel awkward. Ahiko often got lost in the moment and her emotions.

_Rikudo, help me... _Mikito sighed softly as she gave her brother the scroll to be delivered. "Should we wait for him to come?"

"Yes..." Souji glanced out the window for a long moment. "He will definitely come."

_I'm marrying... Uchiha Madara... _Mikito shook her head in bemusement. She would have never thought in a million years she would be marrying him. She gently caressed the necklace hidden under her kimono, clasping the emblem which hung at the bottom with one hand peering at it with longing in her eyes. There was a bright shade of white and red on said emblem-the Uchiha clan symbol. A boy had given this to her a very long time ago. He was really sensitive but had a habit of looking indifferent. He had grinned like an idiot when he gave it to her. She had this for a long time and kept it hidden, it was precious to her reminding her of more innocent times in her life.

She hoped that boy was alive and well... Hoping war didn't take him early.

It would be too much to wish for.

* * *

The sun was high in the sly. The suffocating heat smothered everything its rays embraced, the Uchiha compound was bustling. Morning meant there were missions to be filled, mouths fed, and herds tending to-the Uchiha weren't _rich _but they were well enough off where money was never a concern. This showed in their stocky and healthy livestock that was situated in the west and south where they would graze to their heart's content and drink from the river running along the Naka Shrine and completely down further into the river ten miles away from their compound.

Izuna donning a high collar blue shirt and matching trousers whistled a tune to himself as he prepared breakfast for himself and Madara. One of them had to prepare breakfast, Madara couldn't cook worth a damn and would always include that _nasty tofu. _Izuna had to wonder why his brother took a liking to the dish, he himself couldn't stand the smell, taste, or texture of it. To each their own, that's how the saying went. Izuna was more fond of meat preferably chicken and fish, it had been a while since he had buffalo... Where had they gotten that again?

The door creaked open.

"Good morning, dear brother of mine." Izuna greeted his elder brother with a pleasant smile and chipper tone. Madara wore an outfit similar to his own except it was solid black as opposed to blue. Madara raked one hand through his unruly and disheveled hair, fixing his brother with a blank but mindful gaze.

"What has you so uppity?" Madara asked, sitting on a cushion and crossing his legs over each other. "It's nine in the morning, it's too early to be smiling."

"I'm feeling chipper today, must be the beautiful weather we're having as of late." Izuna replied without a care. "I would appreciate it if you don't ruin my good vibes so early in the morning with that sour mug of yours." He tentatively turned the fish over onto its other side so it could grill evenly, and quickly started chopping the vegetables a few feet away from him and placing them into the shimmering pot. He winced, his stomach roared for nourishment. Felt like a punch to the gut.

"You're talking that nonsense again." Madara said with a humorless smile.

"Coming from someone who just said it's too early to be smiling." Izuna rolled his eyes, and quickly prepared their plates taking a seat across from Izuna with a pair of chopsticks in hand. "My nonsense doesn't sound like nonsense at all."

Madara shook his head. He wasn't going to entertain or humor Izuna with a response to that. 'My nonsense doesn't sound like nonsense at all.' He had said. Madara chuckled softly, tearing pieces of the fish off first before moving onto his soup. "How are you feeling?" Madara finished chewing, staring at Izuna with a blank expression before moving onto his soup, gingerly finishing it and filling up his bowl a second time.

"The same as yesterday." Madara said dryly. Which wasn't far off, he was still irked.

Izuna was tempted to flick a piece of fish at him, but instead he put the piece of fish into his mouth. Way too good to waste on his brother. "Brother, it'll do you good to be happy and rejoice." Izuna told him with a blank expression. "We'll soon unify with the Domou, our kinsmen are rejoicing their soon to be matriarch is kind but also wise and powerful, it looks bad for you to be stomping around here making those angry faces-"

"I don't make any faces-"

"-My point is. The Council isn't going to be happy to see you in such a foul mood, and our kinsmen will be confused as to why you are in such a foul mood." It went without say there were some who were against the marriage, naturally this was to be expected, but the majority were all happy upon hearing the news that was spread through some means-it wasn't him or Madara. Probably one of the elders.

"They're the cause of my foul mood." Madara growled, tearing into his vegetables and soup like savage having already finished most of his grilled fish.

"Yes, but you're marrying Mikito, and our clans will be unified." Izuna said pressingly. He wasn't one to focus on the negatives in life, of course he wasn't stern like Madara... He did have his moments when he was strict and overbearing-like training his men, but Madara definitely was this way all of the time. Stern, strict, and overbearing. Of course, Madara wasn't going to get over his pride, and so he wouldn't be able to see the positives of this whole thing, Izuna wasn't blinded by his pride... With their clans unified their longevity would no longer be in question, and their could be changes within the Uchiha-that needed to be made in his humble opinion. He was hoping Mikito would be the one to initiate it, and then he'd back her up fully. "Just try to focus on the positives, brother. It's bad for your health to be as mad as your are all the time. And, I don't think Mikito is going to want you glaring daggers at her for no good reason."

"I have a good-"

"Marrying a woman like Mikito _is not a reason."_ Izuna said with a firm tone. "Don't try making it one, that is sheer nonsense."

"Whatever." Madara snipped, he wasn't going to let this go so easily. The Council went behind his back, set up his marriage, undermined him and his authority, and to top it off they threatened to demote him. This was laughable, but he couldn't help but feel enraged at the prospect of those old and senile men to even say such a thing. "Nothing can be done about it..." A groan escaped Madara's thin lips, he was going to get a headache. He turned his eyes towards the door, narrowing them slightly as he sensed a familiar chakra. "Hikaku-san, what is it?"

"I am sorry to intrude, Madara-sama. Izuna-sama." Hikaku wearing his usual attire gave a bow of apology with a sheepish expression.

"We were just finishing." Izuna said with ease. "What is that in your hand?"

"This has come for you. It is from Mikito-san." Hikaku informed, extending his arm forward with the scroll in hand. He gave another bow as Madara took the scroll and then he took his leave, shutting the door silently behind him. Izuna looked at Madara carefully as the elder's eyes skimmed through the letter with keen interest narrowing once every so often. Something on there was catching his attention, curious Izuna set his bowl of soup down.

"Well?" Izuna asked.

Madara ignored his brother. In truth he hadn't even heard Izuna, his mind was still reeling from what he had read. _There have been complications with a mission in the Sand country, I was expecting the Sarutobi clan to be present, but the Shimura and Akimichi are also apparently present. The Akimichi have engaged the Sarutobi in battle which can only lead me to conclude that their leader or second in command is present somewhere in the region... I'm hesitant to say, but this would include the Sarutobi and Shimura as well. _Madara pressed his lips into a thin line, this would explain why Sasuke was where he was before, but then the Hyuga and Daiki... Why were they... He felt just a little unsettled. Could the Hyuga be waiting for their chance... _We are both aware of the circumstances we'll be meeting each other under this time... So, if you desire not to accompany me on this voyage, I understand completely... _

_"Brother." _Izuna said with impatience. "What is it?"

"It seems Mikito needs wants us to accompany her to the Sand country." Madara said with interest, inclining his head. "It... Appears there has been some complications with a mission out there." _She is challenging me once again... _He added in thought, and a big part of him couldn't help but be excited at the challenge she posed.

"What happened?" Izuna asked almost falling over himself. He shook his head, slowly taking a breath. Hopefully _she _was okay. "Are we going?"

"Oh, of course we are." Madara smirked arrogantly. Challenge more than accepted. No way was he going to sit back, especially after Mikito's use of desire. "I won't be letting her have all of the fun." He piled his bowl on top of his plate, sighing contently. A shinobi always had to stay in top shape and that included never skipping out on breakfast. "Inform Hikaku, Aito, and Yuto. We'll be leaving within the hour."

"I got it." Izuna nodded in agreement, rising up from his cushion, and gesturing at the dirty dishes on the table. Madara gave them a cold and blank look, turning his gaze up onto Izuna.

"What about it?"

"While I gather them." Izuna started, smirking smartly as he glanced back at him from the door. "You take care of _this."_

_"_You ass!" Madara barked, outraged.

_"I cooked."_ Izuna emphasized as if cooking were a chore. "You can clean. It's fair." He shut the door not even waiting to hear Madara's response.

Madara growled angrily as he savagely began the scrub the bowls and plates, he had agreed that they trade off like this... Izuna didn't like using the servants or maidens around this building or the whole compound for that, Madara couldn't quite fathom why Izuna avoided this like the plague. Was it perhaps Uchiha women were also now back in their roles as caretakers? Izuna had always showed his distaste for such 'old' traditions even back when they were children. Long before they were born, or their father Uchiha women fought alongside the men-but after years of war their numbers slowly began to dwindle.

To keep the clan alive they had to relegate women back to home caretakers where they'd take care of menial tasks. It was met with such resistance the clan nearly split in two... It wouldn't have been the first time their clan split or nearly split. _Izuna... What the hell are you up to? _

He set down the last cleaned bowl and turned on his heel heading out of the room as fast as he could. The times were changing all too fast.

He hated doing dishes. Izuna used that big pot on purpose!

_I had better not forget about this... _Madara thought as he entered his room, searching around, eyes zoning in on the black high collared shirt lying on his bed. It was like any Uchiha shirt, the collar was high and the sleeves were long covering their hands completely but the way he carefully folded it making sure not to strain the collar showed that it had more meaning than just that. He nodded once, craning his head around. giving his room another once over before departing one hand clasping a whetting stone that was on top of his dresser as he stepped out.

He tensed, whipping the stone out of the nearest window and clear into the wilderness beyond the compound's borders. _Fucking whetting stone._


	38. Headway

"Will it be death while still holding strong to faith, or a long life gained by renouncing it?"

Hanzo

* * *

The weather was strangely warm despite the gusting mountain winds that threatened to swish their hair in every direction; it was every bit fierce. There were no animals scurrying about or insects making their calls, there were no ants trailing through the forest floor or racing up trees. There were no towering trees dense with vegetation, and the trees that were present were scarce and brittle. This was every bit the Lightning country; high and wide treacherous mountain passes and dry and weak trees that caught fire every time there was a thunderstorm. Nothing like the Fire country.

The journey back to the Fire country was relatively silent and uneventful. Nobody spoke, there wasn't even an attempt at pointless idle chat just to pass the time, whether this was because everyone was on edge after the recent events or they simply had nothing to say was hard to determine; it would have to be a mix of both. Ten guards running into your room with their speaks pointed right in your face wasn't the best way to start the morning.

The aftermath of the last battle where they had to quite literally smash their way through giants among other things was still visible. The plum clouds were gone, the bodies what remained of them anyways-was in the late stages of decaying and being feasted upon by insects, scavenger animals, birds, and vultures, it was a grizzly and gruesome scene some of the birds and animals were dead having fought for first bites and the insects continuously battled each other but they had all seen worse in their lifetime. The terrain was even more treacherous than before if it was possible the indents on cliff faces and crumbled mountains, and heaps of debris that formed a 'slope' blocked one side of the mountain off from the other, forcing them to jump over it entirely-which was simple enough and they continued on uninhibited.

Nobody attacked them surprisingly enough not even a small ambush took place, in fact there wasn't a shinobi presence around for hundreds of miles easily within the next country but nowhere around them. It was unsettling.

Hashirama welcomed the change of pace. It was no secret he didn't like killing. He did what he had to do, outside of the Senju compound's walls it was kill or be killed... But, he'd never kill a child.

Thankfully that old practice for the most part was put to a stop, though some clans... Unfortunately... Wrongly... Still did it.

He felt awkward in the silence though. He was never good at dealing with his emotions. He was prone to sulking. He wasn't so good at dealing with tense or awkward situations either. However, he felt a pang of guilt. The marriage hadn't been arranged, but regardless Hitomi wasn't present, a severe boulder had been thrown right into their plans. He cast his dark eyes to his sides sighing silently as he noted both his brother, Syrus, and Usagi looked furious-everyone did for that matter even his own kinsmen looked displeased. He wanted to speak, but Haji was oddly enough calm, though his eyes were downcast as if he were deep in his thoughts.

_I guess... We tried after all. _Hashirama thought ruefully.

The large gates of the Damiyo's estate were the first things that greeted them. It was always a wonder staring at the gates all of them were impressive and mammoth. His own compound gates were huge. "I'm going to speak with the damiyo." Hashirama told everyone turning around fully and smiling softly despite himself. "You can all and get some rest." He turned to Syrus and Haji with an expectant look and both of them nodded slightly in return keeping silent.

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to go that sweets shop if you need me." Usagi told them. She turned towards Toka with a curious expression. "Toka-san, you want to come with?"

"I wouldn't mind." The older woman said with a light smile stepping towards her. "Osen-san?"

Osen contemplated this for a moment, before leaning up and giving Ryoku an affectionate kiss on the cheek and hug before stepping away from him and making her way towards the other two girls. "I'll come with." She wasn't overly fond of sweets but she could indulge a little bit every now and again. And, it would also be a good bonding experience for them as women, women from different clans. she'd hope it turn out good in the end. At this point, she already knew it was pointless to be rigid. "Have you tried the pudding?"

Toka shook her head. "I have not. I don't come here often."

"It's really good. No air bubbles." Osen said, recalling Usagi's fondness for sweets, especially this particular sweets shop. "But, they're famous for their Red bean paste."

The three girls set off to their destination leaving the men behind. Ryoku and Tsugi set off in the opposite direction Tsugi going to the estate and Ryoku down a road and hanging a right.

Unfortunately the Senju and Subatsu brothers didn't have the pleasure of such luxuries and made their way to the estate to speak with the damiyo. It had been a while since they've been here and even though they'd taken care of many things for the lord of the land, there was still one very big problem that was evading them-or they were evading.

All in all it was a daunting task to undertake, but it had to be done, no matter how tremulous they thought on it. Finally, Syrus broke the silence as Hashirama opened the door to the estate, letting the trio walk in front of him before shutting the door silently. "Think it's about time we take care of that."Syrus spoke bluntly, sharply. His voice taking on a serious edge. "We'll force the beast from this area with some luck, we could drive it into the next country."

"Is such a thing possible..." Hashirama mused softly. He had an enormous amount of chakra, but even he was certain he compare to _them. _Nothing could compare to them, besides the Ten Tails-which has long been considered a mere myth and tale like Rikudo Sennin and Kagyua. Their very existence, their bodies were comprised of chakra. And, yet they always managed to evade human eyes for centuries, it seemed normal sensory abilities couldn't even hint at a trace of their chakra.

"Heh, we don't know until we try." Syrus couldn't help it and smirked.

"In any case." Hashirama blinked once coming out of his thoughts, and focusing on Haji who spoke dryly and was resting his hands in both of his sleeves clenching onto his forearms. "We can't let the beast do at it pleases, they know nothing but hatred... Stupid things." Disdain drifted into his tone as he made his way up several flights of stairs, left, right, corkscrew, left and then right again. It was much like his thought process at this moment constantly shifting and changing.

"Defeating it soundly though..." Tobirama spoke for the first time, and if it weren't for his soft steps neither would suspect him being present. "We'll need to force it out of here that's our best chance. Hopefully the damiyo hasn't thrown caution to the wind and sent out search parties. It'd be borderline asinine."

"Let's hope not." Hashirama muttered. Though that would be too much to ask or wish for. All damiyos to some extent were pompous and arrogant, they were so confident in their own forces they never stopped to consider defeat, didn't contemplate defeat, and in all honestly were far too arrogant which always led to their demise in the long run of things. The faster they took care of this problem the faster they could leave, and the less time he'd need to keep his focus split between one monster and two leaders of prominent clans. _I get the feeling, that's just too much to ask for, however..._

* * *

Madara was donning his scarlet-red armor, his Sharingan blazing in all of its glory. He stood at the gates of the Uchiha compound arms crossed over his armored chest an impatient breath drawing itself away from him. His sword, the sword Mikito got for him was secured tightly by his side. It was typical Izuna would be late, _after _that fool had him do all of those dishes prior to his departure. He knew Izuna would be coming any second, but he should have been here already like Hikaku and Aito were along with about ten of his men making up their unit.

Yuto leaned against the compound's walls on the far side, his eyes closed with a stoic expression on his face. He was tall and lean built, he had the typical black hair just about every Uchiha did kept up in a ponytail which allowed a row of bangs to frame his face. Despite his young appearance he was over forty, which was a rarity in this era, he had been one of Madara and Izuna's earliest mentors and one of his father's most trusted advisers. He was also an accomplished shinobi who excelled in genjutsu naturally and was one of the best interrogators in the entire Uchiha clan.

Even Madara had grimaced witnessing his brutal and methodical approach to interrogation. Izuna downright detested it, torture had always been one thing he could never really stomach.

"Brother!"

Madara directed his one visible eye up, watching Izuna jog his way towards him his long legs making it look as if he were sprinting. Izuna was dressed in similar attire to Madara with slightly darker armor and six swords in total visible on his person. Izuna slowed himself down. "What took you so long?" Madara asked a bit snappishly.

"The Council wanted you and Mikito to sign the marriage papers." Izuna stated, padding his hip where the scroll most likely was. He would have been here much earlier, but he just didn't blow off the Council like his brother did, they said it was of the utmost importance and Izuna wasn't going to argue or say one thing or the other. It was a pleasant surprise that it was to have the papers signed officiating that his brother and Mikito were betrothed. "I told them you were busy and we needed to head out to the Sand country for business, and that I would give it to you once we have enough time." Izuna explained matter of factly.

"I see." Madara felt a bit silly for being so impatient, but that's just something he couldn't help. He liked things done orderly, perfect, and on his time. If someone couldn't stay up to par with that, then they could jump of the nearest cliff for all he cared. Madara had a half mind to march to the Council and throw that paper right back into their face, but he thought better, he'd have more than enough time to blow off some steam on this mission. Then he'd tell the Council to kiss his ass and make his triumphant exit. _Leave it to them to delay this mission for something so stupid... _"Hang onto that for me."

"Knowing you, you'd end up losing it." Izuna quipped with a small grin, ignoring his brother's light glare. "So, now we can be on our way."

* * *

She had received many congratulations from her fellow kinsmen. Honestly it flustered her and she wasn't sure what to do besides give a sincere smile and thank you. Mikito was never good with being showered, she didn't mind attention granted all of it wasn't fixated on her at once, but she never actively sought it out. News of her betrothing to Madara seemed to spread quite literally overnight, and again she just found herself completely at a loss, she had known gossip and news could travel fast but not _this _fast. She was glad she wouldn't be present to hear all of it.

Knowing Madara he would want kids right away and a lot of kids at that.

Serizawa had contacted her earlier in the day to sign the marriage papers... Something she had on her person, at this point resisting just came down to a matter of pride.

Mikito was ready for battle, she had discarded her black kimono for her battle clothes and donned her dark almost black armor as she neared the gates of her compound. There was a light mist showering everything at the moment and the humidity was slowly growing as the minutes passed but there was still a slight chill gusting through as the soon had risen, but had yet to peak through the tall and powerful trees. She would definitely need to enjoy this moisture and dewy air, it'd be quite the polar opposite in the Sand country. Dry and stagnant. There were just a few men and women out tending to their homes and getting ready for the day some were chasing after their children who were bustling with energy so early in the morning and running away playing, instead of cleaning and helping.

Their escapes didn't last long however.

Finally, she arrived at the gates where Souji, Misaka, Hiro, and Mitsuki were all present each of them looking rather comfortable idly talking or staring off at nothing in particular. Mitsuki and Misaka were leaning against opposite walls of the compound's entrance and Hiro was sitting on a huge rock that almost was a boulder looking rather content as he read through a scroll, about ten more people were present just leaning and relaxing filling the rest of their unit out to ten, which was more than reasonable. Upon seeing her everyone stood to attention, except for Hiro who remained seated but stared on with full intent.

Mikito felt very awkward suddenly, which was rare since she normally didn't ever feel that way.

"Congratulations." Misaka said, a small smile gracing her face.

"Thank you, Misaka-san." Mikito smiled back, though she noted Misaka's eyes twinkled with some amusement... Mikito was never good at really hiding her emotions. The older woman could definitely pick up on how flustered she was.

"Sekizawa-sama talked to me earlier." Mitsuki spoke up thankfully. Idly she kicked at a rather long and awkward branch that was close to her twirling out from a tree not far away. "Guess I'm marrying Hikaku-san, that's fine with me though."

"You're taking this rather well." Souji remarked. He himself wouldn't be too pleased with it, and he was ready to flip his lid last night upon hearing both Sekizawa's and Serizawa's statements-he came pretty close. Serizawa's statements bothered him the most between the two aged men. Mitsuki was very upbeat and enthusiastic, but he thought she'd be just a little peeved.

"Not like I'm marrying an ass or pervert." Mitsuki shrugged lightly, continuing to kick at the branch. She had seen many Uchiha-not nearly all of them, but the ones she had seen were all very... Stoic. Distant. Closed off. At least it seemed that way. The only exceptions from what she had seen so far was Izuna, Kagami, Hikaku, Yuko, and Aito. They seemed to be a bit more open and forward which she really liked, she wasn't one to throw hints and skirt around the bush, and Yuko had been in the compound for a long while and was always seen with Ahiko and was rather an open book. Hikaku was pretty amusing and she'd say he was shy rather than stoic, and he was extraordinary in battle, even saved her skin a few times. something she just wouldn't overlook. "Hikaku-san is pretty nice, quiet, but I don't mind that." She kicked at the branch again.

"Can you stop?" Hiro voiced his annoyance with her kicking.

"I'm not doing anything." Mitsuki gave her a bemused look.

Hiro stood up from his rock, and ripped the branch completely off from the tree a few yards away, tossing it off to the side and promptly returned to his seat turning his focus back onto his hands. "You're right, my mistake." He didn't even humor her by turning in her direction, knowing Mitsuki she was either giving him the finger or scowling at him, oh well. A few people snickered at the scene.

A few long moments passed.

Mikito's eyes immediately darted straight ahead and Souji's were quick to flick soon after followed by everyone else. That chakra was definitely unmistakable Uchiha have very _distinctive _chakra and Madara's and Izuna's were almost beyond comprehension, she guessed they weren't bothering to suppress it since there wasn't another shinobi clan around for a good hundreds of thousands of miles, perhaps millions. She narrowed her eyes, peering deeper into the dense vegetation and lush undergrowth spotting a blur of movement in the branches several meters head, the moisture flying from the leaves was definitely a dead giveaway. So Madara decided to come.

Madara landed swiftly in a crouch his long and dark mane blowing gently in the morning breeze, he slowly stood up turning his eyes directly onto Mikito before glancing to his side as Izuna landed followed shortly by Aito, Yuto, Hikaku, and everyone else.

"Ah, you've come! Madara." Mikito called towards him as she began to stride towards him, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. A part of her had been nervous and unsure if he'd even consider coming along. She stopped just a few feet away from him waiting for him to close the gap. "Isn't a fantabulastic day? I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." Mikito said. Madara tensed for a moment while Izuna grinned at her.

"It is indeed fantabulastic." Izuna agreed. Madara tensed again.

"It is fantabulastic!" Mitsuki cheered in response. "What do you say, Hikaku-san?"

"I...Guess..." Hikaku blinked, a bit unsure if he should really be answering this question.

Madara pressed his gloved hand against his forehead. _Looks like they're going to get started early. _"Of course I've come, I can't let you go have all the fun and get all the glory." Madara arrogantly raised his eyebrow, a devilish smirk crossing over his face. "Would you expect anything less from me, Mikito." It was a statement rather than question. "And, enough with that fantabulastic." He said firmly. He didn't mind if Izuna and Mikito did their usual thing, _much,_ but he was not going to be tolerate them saying fantabulastic for three seconds longer. It was already a few seconds too many for his taste.

"Okay, so I figured." Mikito got serious, steering the conversation back onto the steady course. She definitely appreciated Madara's straightforward attitude at the moment, as well as him not mentioning their marriage... She didn't find it bad... But, she was still adjusting to it, and it was going to take her a while. "It'll take us one whole day to get to the Sand country, we can rent out an inn and rest, and then we can be on our way in the early morning."

"We could make it there before nightfall." Madara countered, fixing her with a steady gaze daring her to object. "There's more than enough daylight left for us to get there in one go from our current location, though we won't be able to stop once we're on the move..." They wouldn't be able to afford it.

"I was going to rent out an inn for us." Mikito repeated a bit more firmly. And, that was precisely why, so they could rest. Preventing them from sprinting through the baking desert in the early and late afternoon, when the sun was nearing its highest point or would be at its highest point. Mikito fixed him with a stern gaze, crossing her arms over her armored chest, waiting for him to say something.

"It won't be necessary." Madara told her, forcing a smirk down as he saw her nostrils flare just a bit, showing she was very agitated. He oddly enjoyed ruffling her feathers, she made it too easy at times. "That town is way too crowded normally, and if I recall correctly there are Sarutobi blocking trade routes, which means that town is going to be even more crowded... We'll move without delay, and once we get to the Sand country we'll rest. There should be a route right around here that heads straight towards the Sand country a few miles out from that town, if we take that it'll be even faster." Madara tilted his head. This time he let the smirk cross his face, Mikito had yet to make an objection or point out a flaw in his approach. "This is more than agreeable is it not?" Madara folded his arms over his armored chest arrogantly.

"I don't have a problem with it." Izuna said. "It'd be a good idea to stop in the next town though for a few minutes, at least, get some more water." One could never have enough water when going into the desert.

"I don't." Mitsuki said.

"I don't." Aito said with a light shrug.

"I have nothing against it." Souji said.

"Fine by me." Misaka said.

Mikito scowled slightly as she watched Madara's smirk grow and arrogance fill it out. She so badly wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face. There were a few drawbacks with this course of action the pace they'd need to move at consistently in order to clear that much ground in one day was borderline ridiculous. Especially since they'd be traveling through the Sand country-that hot, dry, and barren desert. But, it was six to one.

She wet her lips, she wanted to badly object to his idea, but Ahiko seemed a bit frantic and worried in her letter, so perhaps it'd just be better to agree. "This is agreeable." Mikito conceded with a small nod, she stared straight into his eyes, defiantly almost as if she were challenging him.

"So, we're finally on the same page." Madara chuckled as they began to head for their destination at full speed jumping into the thickets of huge branches and vegetation. "I am _so _glad that I meet your standards."

"Madara..." Mikito muttered glaring lightly at him. His sarcasm was dully noted. "Don't be an ass..."

* * *

Yuko was never good with dealing with her emotions. She wore them on her sleeves, all the time, and found it increasingly difficult to suppress them except in the heat of a battle-that just came naturally it was kill or be killed. But, moments like this when she was nervous and anxious had to be the worst times period. End of the story. Luckily nobody was really paying attention to her pacing except for Ahiko who stood just a few feet away with a rather amused expression on her face.

She had befriended Yuko the first day she met her and began training her, it didn't take long after that for them to bond. Yuko had no parents or friends as far as Ahiko had known at that point in time, though, she was more than happy to take that place. She soon discovered Yuko was stubborn, determined, and strong willed but on the opposite hand she could be indecisive, prone to anxiety, and was very gentle. Now they were like sisters and inseparable. Ahiko smiled. "Calm down Yuko-chan, they'll be here soon."

"How can I calm down?" Yuko asked a bit frantically. She was overjoyed to hear that there was a chance Izuna would be coming, that joy turned into trepidation as the situation finally settled in. The last time she had seen Izuna was when he gave her that kiss, back in the cottage when she had finished one of her first training sessions, a long time had passed since then... What would he say to her? Would he still find her attractive? Would he be impressed with how far she had progressed in her training? Impressed with her skills? Or would he mock her? This was why she was so nervous, she honestly had no idea what Izuna would think.

It was so hard to read him... But, he kissed her... So he must have feelings for her? Right?

She had no idea what to think.

"Well, first stop pacing." Ahiko pointed out the obvious. A small trench had formed in the pact sand where Yuko was pacing, it was still early so they didn't need to combat the harsh wind or scorching grains of sand which were picked up in its midst. This was definitely a blessing because once that gust picked up there was no stopping it or what followed-which was sandstorms more often than not. "I know Izuna-san will be happy to see you." Ahiko said gently, walking towards her pacing friend and clasping her shoulders. "My sister will be happy to see you too. Have faith, Yuko-chan." Ahiko explained further, grinning widely, and Yuko found herself smiling despite herself-it was hard not to smile with Ahiko.

"I guess you're right." Yuko nodded slowly calming her nerves.

"Of course I am!" Ahiko beamed. "And, I'll also be here with you so you're not alone!"

"Ahiko-chan..." Yuko found herself in awe with the girl. It was at times hard to believe they were in fact the same age, just a few months apart from each other. But, even more why she was in awe with her is because Ahiko meant everything she was saying, there was no doubt or hesitation, Ahiko would go to the ends of the earth and through hell with her. It was overwhelming, she never had anyone in the Uchiha compound show her such compassion and friendship, it was very liberating. She loved it. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged and was rooted. "Thank you." Yuko said softly.

"What are friends for?" Ahiko asked, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. "They talk about boyfriends and share all of those secrets, too."

"Ahiko!" Yuko flushed red. She already told Ahiko about the kiss, and even though it was just a kiss she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I haven't even-"

"I never said you did." Ahiko smiled, wagging her finger.

Neither of them decided to speak. Yuko was too busy fighting off a blush and realizing that Ahiko had just made her fall into that one. Ahiko was patiently observing her friend with an amused expression. Ahiko's mind drifted back to the recent battle, and just how vicious it had gotten in such a short amount of time. First it was just the Sarutobi, and she handled them with Yuko allowing many merchants and traders to get through, but then the Akimichi came in a giant horde and quickly smashed into the Sarutobi's ranks... However, this wasn't alarmed her the most, it was the Sarutobi's camp and how it was set up... was like they were going to be here a long time-there had been hundreds of them in that camp.

The Sand country wasn't a place you'd just 'camp' out in whether it was a short or long term mission. The terrain was unforgivable for starters, and the most important factor was there was nowhere to hide... A shinobi's first tool was always stealth and a blind man could see it wasn't in favorable terms to something so ludicrous. However, shinobi always did something for a reason, whether it was to cause bloodshed and mayhem or cause inner turmoil there was always a goal to accomplish big or small... But, she couldn't even think of a possible thing the Sarutobi had to gain by doing this.

"Don't think too hard." Yuko's humored voice tore Ahiko from her thoughts. The curly haired girl turned to Yuko blinking twice before tilting her head. "Your brain might pop." Yuko quipped with a small smirk.

"We're even now." Ahiko laughed despite herself.

Yuko grinned. "Yup!"

* * *

The first thing to assault them as they entered the Sand country was the baking sun and scorching grains of sand. The sun beamed down on all of them, and the coarse grains flew at them at surprisingly fast speeds. They had passed through nearby town, and to nobody's surprise it was packed-as packed as far as it could do. Merchants and traders were opting to stay there, the threat of bandits and shinobi plaguing the roads effectively striking fear into their hearts. They passed through with little to no trouble aside from a mere glance and a few looks of fear they weren't bothered.

There were no natural paths to make it to the Sand country unlike the Fire country which had mazes of trees, rivers, and vegetation which sprouted in many little paths snaking outwards, and much unlike the Lightning country which was composed of treacherous mountains that all lead to one destination there was no defining traits of this place other than the rolling hills of sand. If there were pathways they definitely weren't visible even the Sharingan couldn't pick out hidden routes. They were quite literally in the middle of the desert.

Madara narrowed his eyes to slits. The sand was pelting at him and it was getting rather annoying. Truth be told he rarely ever ventured this far out, most of the contracts he had were with the Fire damiyo, Water damiyo, and Earth Damiyo though the last two were pretty rare. He and his clan had a good relationship with the fire damiyo and had been in his service many times, he always paid well and wasn't as pompous as the rest. There had also been a few occasions he ventured out to the Monsoon country and Thunder country.

"Sheesh." Izuna rubbed his hand against his neck, feeling sweat slick and wet his hand. It was his usual attire, a high collared black shirt, all Uchiha warriors wore them it was practically mandatory. Normally he found the top to be comfortable it helped keep his neck from getting cold depending on where he was, and also kept the bugs from biting at it as well. But, he found it hard to completely ignore that was sliding down from his face and dripped onto his neck. He cast a wry glance in Mikito's and Souji's direction-Mikito was just a few inches ahead of his brother still sprinting without any signs of stopping. "How much further do we have to go?"

"We'll be getting there soon." Mikito glanced at him feeling just the same way. "I'd guess a few more miles."

"How can you tell?" Madara asked more smartly than he intended to.

"I've been here several times, over the years." Mikito told him. "The damiyo lives in a castle that oversees the country itself, the village is situated just a few miles away from it. It is quite the setup... And, have you taken notice? The terrain is flat and there's not as much hills?" Mikito cast a curious glance in the Uchiha's direction waiting for his answer, no doubt Madara had an answer for everything from her experience.

"I see. I did notice, but I didn't think much of it." Madara replied. He had noticed the change in landscape but just summed it up to being in a different part of the desert and nothing more. He was never here that often and whenever he did come he was normally in a hurry or it was to rest coming back from a mission.

He always thought it seemed more advantageous for the damiyo to use the hills to his advantage, but then again the invaders could use the hills as a post of sorts and launch a long range attack thus forcing the damiyo to either take the offensive and charge or maintain defense and little by little his forces get chipped down. But the uneven terrain would ultimately give the damiyo an advantage since he knew the land better than anyone. By somehow making it entirely flat, he was able to oversee the entire battle and mobilize much faster, they were on even ground to some extent.

"I think we're here." Mitsuki stated the obvious as a castle loomed in the near distance. Its guard posts the most prominent and massive feature besides the 'bridge' running from each post forming a square. The village while much smaller in comparison could be seen in the far distance, but there was nothing discernible other than its mammoth gates. that were open all the way-a big surprise.

"It appears Ahiko informed the damiyo, we're expected." Souji surmised, slowing down his sprint into a brisk jog. That saved them a lot of trouble.

Mikito nodded understandingly. That would be the only explanation since the gates were normally closed. "Well, we're here."

"I can see that." Madara retorted. He slowed his pace but didn't lessen his stride. "Let's just take care of these pests."

"Sure thing bossman!" Mikito raised her hand in a salute.

Madara breathed out a sigh, overhearing Izuna snickering. "I told you not to call me that." Madara sent a glare Mikito's way which she returned with an amused expression, her eyes shining with mirth. Izuna continued to snicker and Madara found himself sighing once again. _These two... _He shook his head. This was going to be a long mission.


	39. Wired

"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!"

Tobirama Senju

* * *

It wasn't a very unusual or a new sight for them. Perhaps surreal and awe inspiring could be used to describe what they were seeing. But, nonetheless it was still a marvel to behold regardless of personal opinions. It was well known that every village and town, no matter how big or small always invested the depth of their funds into their military and defense-which only made sense given the circumstances. But, even few of these had an actual castle. It goes without say that a country was more than wee invested into their military, the Lightning country being one of those at the very top of the scale alongside the Water country, Thunder country, Snow country, and Monsoon country.

"It's been a while..." Aito whistled appreciatively at the mammoth man made structure. The closer they got the more massive it grew. Even the gates towered high above them casting shadows over the desert. It was definitely something to see in one's lifetime.

"Sure does bring back memories." Izuna said wistfully. There had been a few times he raided a castle with his father and mother.

Izuna turned his focus from Aito, centering it forward. Almost by instinct, or just because, his black eyes settled onto Yuko. He glanced at Mikito smirking slightly in good nature. "Mikito, you didn't say Yuko was here."

"Well, she's here." Mikito smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head for a few seconds. Though she swore she told him. _Izuna. Such a troublemaker. _

"You sounded pretty lame right now." Madara's deep and smooth voice yanked her from train of thought. She flicked her eyes in his direction, her focus solely on him and just him as she narrowed her eyes taking note of the upward curve of his lips-that arrogant and smug smirk that always seemed to be present when he wasn't scowling or glaring, which he was more often than not doing on of those two instead of the latter.

"Your porcupine hair is lame."

Izuna snickered. "Brother, you know I think she may have a point."

Madara opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He settled on sighing rather loudly closing eyes for a few moments. He raked his gloved hand through his thick and wild dark mane. He wasn't going to entertain these two or encourage them, that was the _last _thing they needed.

* * *

"Wow, they got here pretty fast." Ahiko said, keeping one hand over her eyes to shield the sun and sand out.

"Why did it take us so long?" Yuko asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Oh! That's easy, remember those fruits we were picking?"

"Yeah, we still have some!" Yuko really enjoyed the fruit.

"They only grow for one night, every year, and it's the same time every year." Ahiko explained further with a chipper tone. "If you're not there, you'll miss out."

"So. It was intentional."

"Yes."

"I had a feeling..." Yuko nodded slightly, slowing her pacing to a stop. Partly because Ahiko quelled her worries for the moment-well distracted her was more accurate. The next and obvious reason was because Izuna was in the near distance watching her. She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself this time. Though, he seemed to have a certain effect on her, and she couldn't quite explain watched as the sand was continuously kicked up by the growing winds forming large 'clouds' shadowing their visages rather well, her Sharingan activated Yuko could 'see' their chakra clear as day. She didn't want to be the one to greet Izuna first. "Brother and sister!" Yuko's ears perked at the sudden exclamation and relief ran through her. She hastily stepped to the side just evading a sprinting Ahiko as she barreled her way towards the arriving party.

"Ahiko! It's good to see you again!" Izuna called cheerfully, waving his hand with a light smile. His smile quickly faded and concern flashed through his eyes as Ahiko continued sprinting full speed despite their short distance. His statement seemed to make her run even faster. "Wait! Slow down!"

"I was getting impatient!" Ahiko shouted, making no attempt to stop.

"Watch out!" Mitsuki exclaimed hastily moving to the right. "She's coming in hot!"

Yuko snapped her hand over her mouth, barely stifling her laugh as she watched the collision between Ahiko and her siblings. Everyone had gotten out the way, but Mikito and Souji as well as Madara and Izuna were pulled down and sent into a wild tumble across the sand, Madara listing off a rather long list of profanities. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." She said, taking a steady breath. It was a rather funny scene. Ahiko could get lost in her emotions, like excitement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madara asked angrily, the first one to come to his senses.

"Ahiko, calm down." Souji said in a firm tone, prying himself loose and standing up. "Stop being a klutz."

"I'm sorry! I got excited!" Ahiko exclaimed, pushing herself up off of her siblings and the Uchiha brothers brushing off her top and sleeves.

"It's okay, little sister." Mikito returned Ahiko's embrace before stepping away and dusting herself off. "Always a warm welcome."

"Yes!" Ahiko nodded quickly.

"Hah!" Izuna laughed, dusting himself off, and smiled at Ahiko softly. There was mirth in his eyes. "No need to be sorry, no harm no foul." He jabbed a finger at Madara who was fuming silently. "Don't mind my brother, he's always cranky. Anyways, you've got something important?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yuko spoke up without realizing it. All at once she took a shallow breath as Izuna's intense gaze settled on her. "It's a scroll."

"Yuko-san, how insightful." Izuna commented with a small smirk.

"Ah..."

Madara narrowed his eyes more than happy to put the brakes on Izuna. "Moving forward, show us to your room. We'll discuss this there." Ahiko gave one firm nod and gestured for them to follow her, passing through the small but bustling village and town. He clenched Izuna's shoulder, pulling him back. "You're going to stay here." Madara hissed under his breath sending Izuna and firm and deadly glare. _Then, I suppose we'll need to speak with the damiyo._

"Brother-"

"Izuna. Shut it."

* * *

"I already told the damiyo that you guys would be here within a fortnight at the latest and two days the soonest. He'll be happy nonetheless that you are here, and so early at that." Ahiko said as she lead them through massive halls and corridors of the castle decorated with old world paintings and statues, all of them varying from mythical figures to real life people and past rulers. Mikito and Madara stayed behind her listening intently, Izuna was just a few inches ahead of them near Yuko who was right by Ahiko's side.

"Always diligent." Mikito said with a small smile, resting a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Yes!" Ahiko chirped.

"You have to show us something?" Madara cut right to the chase, more than peeved at the event that took place about a half hour ago. He never would have guessed Ahiko was that fast, he also wouldn't have guessed that she would continue barreling her way forward and plow right into them. He spent the last five minutes ridding his hair of any sand that could have stuck itself into it. He wanted to divert his focus onto something more meaningful and less annoyinh.

"Yes." Ahiko replied, looking at Madara for a moment before turning away from him. She didn't divulge anymore.

Several more minutes passed and after navigating through the massive and expansive hallways, corridors, and staircases they stopped in front of the door to the room she and Yuko were sharing.

Ahiko slid the door open stepping into it and situating herself on the floor as everyone else filed in either plopping down on the floor or leaning up against the wall, the room wasn't big enough to hold this many people, but it would be necessary at the moment. Hiro opened the windows, hopefully it wouldn't get too stuffy. Izuna settled a few inches from Yuko keeping his gaze locked onto her visage. "Yuko-chan and I thought it'd be best to wait until you arrived to read this, it'll do a lot of good to have more opinions." Ahiko quickly unrolled the scroll, pressing it down on the floor and straightening it so there was no curve to it. "Let's put our brains together."

"The valleys sprawl. The earth crumbles. The fire rages in and through the passage." Aito read the few words written out loud, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Well, I've got nothing."

"What an odd thing to put..." Misaka murmured.

"What... Do you think that means?" Mitsuki asked. She read it three times over already, but it was so vague she couldn't even begin to guess what this was hinting towards. It sounded like something one of those fortune tellers in some villages and countries would say, and the person would believe it like a nimrod and then pay them the hefty sum.

"It's too vague..." Hikaku muttered with narrow eyes. _We can't deduce anything from this without bearing the risk of it being wrong._

"Maybe it's code?" Hiro suggested.

"It could... Be..." Izuna frowned, finding himself at a loss. It wasn't uncommon for shinobi to write and speak in code, but it differed greatly over time, region, and clan... The most important thing though. they'd take this code to the grave or burn it before anyone could get their hands on it. It almost seemed as if they were supposed to find it. "But, still that's too vague to be a code of any sort. But, then again..."

"Maybe a trade route?" Mikito wondered.

"I don't think it's that..." Madara said softly, though his voice still carried in its deep and regal tone. It definitely wasn't a trade route, it was more likely a code of sorts. But. It just didn't add up, he had seen many codes over his years, but they were all detailed or consisted of numbers and letters in a wild order, and this didn't have either of those things so it couldn't be a code. He hated to think it was just some half ass poem wrote up by some half ass Sarutobi, but what else could it be?

"I don't think it's..." Souji said trailing off as he stared at the scroll intently. "Whatever it is... It is explaining events, I think." He continued in a blunt tone, he hated what ifs and guessing. He turned his focus onto Yuko who looked rather uncomfortable and nervous her eyes flitting to Izuna's every few seconds. "Ahiko, how many Sarutobi were present, would you guess?" Souji stared at his younger sister with a curious but intent gaze. The more he pondered on the meaning of the few words on the scroll, it was just a bit more puzzling. He focused on the now.

"In the five hundred range, maybe a bit more." Ahiko replied.

"Yuko-san?" Izuna asked. Quick and to the point. Inquiring her to explain further with a small tilt of his head.

"Um." She couldn't even begin to guess what it could be. She hadn't even been concerned with the scroll or number of any clan at that moment in time, she was far more concerned about survival and keeping her eyes. She grimaced. That man was dead serious when he said they'd gouge her eyes out. It was hard to believe for her, at the moment in time, she was horrified. It also didn't help Izuna was staring at her so intensely she was feeling short of breath. "The Akimichi attacked and there were a lot more of them than Sarutobi..." Yuko wasn't sure what else to say and the claws of embarrassment began to sink in as everyone stared at her for a long moment, Izuna's gaze lingering the longest.

"How many?" Izuna asked firmly.

"One thousand..." Yuko struggled not to stammer. But, his gaze was burning and intense, she couldn't help but feel naked under his piercing gaze. Exposed. "...Maybe two thousand."

"Are you telling the truth?" Madara clenched his teeth, stopping short before he gave himself a headache. He glared at nothing in particular, folding his arms against his chest scowling. That many men, there was only one logical explanation... Long term conflict. Yuko had no reason to lie to him, she wouldn't or couldn't lie to him, her own fear and knowing would prevent her from doing it.

"Yes, Madara-sama!" Yuko replied quickly, struggling to keep her voice level. She'd never forget hearing Ahiko press that they needed to run as soon as she freed her from those binds.

"If this is really the case, I'll go and speak with the damiyo." Izuna said in a leveled tone, one of the few times he was very serious even his expression was hardened. They'd need to be prudent from this point forward, the Sarutobi made the first move, and the Akimichi overtook them in an advancement, now it was a matter of patience. Who would attack first? And, in that small time span... Would they themselves-Domou and Uchiha make their move or wait. "This castle is something else entirely, I would think it's geared more towards defense, but it can transition into offense easily enough judging from those 'bridges' around the guard towers."

"Sounds good to me, this room is stuffy." Mitsuki said, wiping her brow as she moved towards the door sliding it open quickly and stepped out, everyone else was quick to follow her having more than enough of being crammed together, leaving only Madara, Izuna, Mikito, Souji, Ahiko, and Yuko present.

"I'll come with you." Souji told Izuna.

"Hm." Izuna nodded slightly, turning towards his brother with a stern expression. "Don't delay in taking care of that."

Madara sent one heated glare his way. "Go and take care of what you're supposed to be taking care of, Izuna." Madara grated out.

"Come on, Yuko-chan and Ahiko-chan." Izuna gently pushed them out of the room despite both girl's protests while Souji stayed behind the trio walking at his own pace and slid the door shut. Their foot falls echoed loudly along with their kinsmen, but slowly they quieted into distant thuds before vanishing altogether leaving the hall outside of them deathly quiet and the room which they sat in silent.

Neither Madara nor Mikito spoke for several minutes, their attention was focused on anything but each other and the atmosphere grew awkward and tense. They had their own reasons for not wanting this, but it would happen, there was no point in resisting. It'd only be out of spite and pride that either of them would object an further and fight this. But, this didn't mean neither of the two were pensive about this, it was for the good of both their clans, but what about what they wanted... How they felt...

"Okay, we'd just better get this out of the way now before we're fighting." Madara decided to break the silence first. He directed his full attention onto Mikito, digging under his shirt and pulling out a scroll quickly unrolling it in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cloud dissipated quickly revealing a piece of parchment and an ink brush. _Though, that would have been a good reason for not signing this._

Madara set the paper onto the table situated between them carefully, it wasn't the same thickness as scrolls, a good bit thinner and he didn't want it to tear by some freak chance. "We're both not overjoyed about this whole thing, I don't want to marry you, and you don't want to marry me, we have our own reasons for not wanting to... But... We have to do this..." It was hard for him to swallow his pride, it was something he never did... The Council pushed him to this, forced him into this, he'd be damned if there were no consequences. But, they could wait, he would deal with them when the time came. "You will have all the power and influence of the Uchiha clan Matriarch. It is your duty to set an example even if that means going against tradition and the old ways. You also have the power to bring change, if you so desire to."

"I..." Mikito paused, pursing her lips into a thing line. She would have no qualms marrying Madara, he was arrogant and pig headed, but he was charismatic he could rally his kinsmen and even her own, he was a doting and loving brother, and he was devout of his feelings. If the circumstances surrounding their wedding weren't so... She couldn't think of a word to describe it, if they weren't so hardheaded it'd be a joyous occasion. She was frustrated, but didn't want Madara to think she'd regret this... For better or worse they would be husband and wife. "Okay."

She peered up, captivated by his bright red eyes, the Sharingan was beautiful and deadly, and Madara's were especially bright and intense. She stared him eye to eye, and took one long steady breath, nodding her head in confirmation. It was her turn to dig around her hip area, a short second later she pulled out a scroll about the same size and quickly unrolled in a cloud of smoke which quickly vanished replaced with a piece of thin parchment and an ink brush. "You know, I do agree with you on that one." Mikito smiled despite herself, neatly writing her name out in its kanji as Madara did the same thing. She found herself amazed at how precise and neat his writing was. "I will think of them as my own children, Madara."

Madara's eye widened briefly, and his jaw almost went slack. Normally, he'd scoff at her for saying such a thing. He wanted to scoff at her. She was a bleeding heart. The cynic in him mad him want to gag... But, how she said it with such sincerity he found himself unable to doubt her words or intentions. She wasn't saying it just to say it. "I'll send them both back by hawk." Madara said levelly, folding his arms across his chest as he waited to hear her confirmation. "Our compounds are a distance from each other, but the distance isn't too great when traveling by flight."

"Sounds like a plan." Mikito nodded. She laughed softly.

"What?" Madara asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, pausing in rolling up the two scrolls. "I don't believe I said anything funny or that should warrant your amusement."

"It's just..." Mikito paused for a second. "It just feels more real now. Us getting married." Mikito stood up shaking her head from the oncoming dizziness, she never would have thought she'd be marrying Madara Uchiha _the _Madara Uchiha. It had never even occurred to her once before this whole thing was set up behind both of their backs by their respective Councils, and she knew it never occurred once to Madara either. She noticed Madara's posture tense for just a second, he must have been furious. "It's kind of funny, don't you think? The whole world is at war, and here we are signing marriage papers."

Madara couldn't help it and chuckled.

_Ah, so you do smile._ Mikito thought, her big and round eyes smoldering as she smiled at him. She took a steady breath, exhaling slowly as she worked the knots out from her stomach. Truth be told she was a lot more nervous and frustrated about signing these papers than she was showing on the surface. "I was thinking, we could have the ceremony in the Naka Shrine... Though... There would be Domou wedding traditions."

"I don't see a problem with that." Madara finished rolling up the scrolls, tucking them in under his hip. Every marriage was held in the Naka Shrine anyways, and since it was his there wouldn't be any other place... Though he did wish it was in a quieter setting, just the two of them and their siblings. He grimaced slightly, that was little too sentimental, he turned his focus away from that. "What are these traditions?"

"We both exchange vows. There's a few other things, but that can wait." Mikito replied with an easy smile. "We have other things to take care of at this moment that take precedence over this."

"Sounds simple. I have nothing against it." Madara said with a light shrug sliding the door open, and allowing Mikito to exit first before he stepped out fully and sliding the door shut silently. Mikito turned around looking at him intently, awaiting him to continue. Madara couldn't agree more with her statement, he wouldn't admit this out loud of course, but he was thankful she didn't want to discuss the marriage as a whole at the moment and instead focused her attention on their primary objective. "That reminds me... Before I forget..." Madara pulled out a small scroll an quickly unrolled it.

"Madara, I didn't know you sew." Mikito said, eyes widening in amazement as she grabbed the high collared shirt inspecting it carefully. She had never worn high collared shirts really, low collar was a definite yes, but growing up where she did the thick high collar would cause one discomfort among other things in all of that moisture. She tilted her head, curious as she pressed it firmly against her torso checking its length. It was a bit long, but that was fine. She stared at him with wonder. "Did you really sew this yourself?"

Madara nodded. This one had been half done already so it didn't take too long to finish. He had originally intended to give her a kimono, which was more fitting in his opinion.

Mikito smiled holding it out in front of her. She didn't need to be psychic to know the Uchiha family crest was in the middle of the back of the shirt stitched proudly for all to see, but she flipped it around and stared it for a moment. "Madara, you forgot something. Do I really need to say what is is?"

"It would have taken too much time." Madara told her a bit snappishly. "I intended to put it on the sleeves and shoulders like your haori."

"Hmmm..." Mikito hummed with a thoughtful expression examining the shirt again.

Madara felt himself growing anxious. He never took Mikito for a nitpicker.

"I like it. Thank you so much!" Mikito said, staring into Madara's eyes. She quickly sealed it into a scroll. "I'll wear it when we're done here, I don't want to get blood on it."

"It could easily be washed out." Madara deadpanned.

"That is not the point, Madara."

"Then _what_ _is _the point, Mikito?"

"Just forget it!" Mikito huffed in annoyance, she didn't want to go any further since it was clear he just wouldn't get it.

Madara smirked. He certainly was starting to enjoy ruffling her feathers. "You're welcome."

Neither spoke, just enjoying the comfortable or uncomfortable silence that settled between them as they neared the damiyo's main room. Madara opened the door swiftly eyes darting to Izuna then Souji, Ahiko, and finally Yuko. He would hate to admit this out loud, but Yuko had surprised him and he was even slightly impressed. Anyone who walked out of the Water country alive was on a different level entirely, this was the norm thought.

Izuna sat before the damiyo with a solemn and passive gaze on his face. A few feet from him Yuko sat staring at nothing in particular looking slightly pensive, Souji sat a few inches fro Izuna with both hands in his sleeves, and Ahiko sat a few feet behind the red haired kunoichi. Just as Ahiko said that she informed him, the man was expecting him and Souji to enter. The damiyo then informed that he already sent out the maidens and servants to prepare rooms for the others.

Madara took a seat just in front of Izuna while Mikito took the chair just to his right resting her elbows on the arm rests.

"This is unexpected." The damiyo said with a careful gaze as he stared at the party before him. He took one steady breath, glancing out his window as the village started to become more lively and his soldiers were starting to file out in their usual routines and into the village to actively patrol and protect it. He tore his gaze from the scene, focusing it back onto the gathered party. "But, it is much welcomed... Ahiko-san and Yuko-san have already told me about the developments and the current state of things earlier..." He paused, drawing in a breath. Things were much worse than he considered... One thousand Akimichi at the very least, this wasn't something he wanted to deal with or a thought he wanted to entertain, the whole place would be crushed... Quite literally. it was a good thing his army was an active force through the entire country and village, the Akimichi being so high in number, the Sarutobi always pressing closer, it all led to the probability of war breaking out. He had them outnumbered by a great deal, and there was always strength in numbers.

"We'll make sure the trade routes are clear." Mikito said with a firm tone, her eyes narrowing sharply. She had no intention of letting this whole place being overrun by shinobi.

The damiyo nodded. "Can you assure me the routes will be clear from here on out?"

"The ones that we crossed are clear." Ahiko informed him with one firm nod of her head. "But, their camp is close... Less than ninety miles away."

"Well, that just make things easier." Madara said with a degree of arrogance that didn't go unnoticed by Mikito who sent a light glare at him. "These routes will remain clear for a hundred years when we're finished."

"However..." Mikito said quickly, staring at the damiyo for a short moment before adverting her gaze towards the large window watching people milling about. "It may take some time to weed all of them out. Sarutobi are persistent. You can rest assured that _no _shinobi will plague these trades routes again. The traders and merchants will be able to travel with a peace of mind through and to here."

"I will leave it to you." The damiyo said taking a steady deep breath. "Takes as much time as you need." He rose up out of his chair,quickly turning his back to them as he gazed out the large window. "I will triple my pay, granted there's not a trace of the Sarutobi or Akimichi left. I've always done my best to maintain the peace behind these walls. These recent events are nothing short of unfortunate and unsettling..." He turned his eyes onto Souji who had remained quiet for the most part. "What are you thinking Souji-san?"

"We should anticipate an attack on the village... Possibly." Souji replied. A low sigh escaping his lips.

Izuna glanced at the man for a moment. Souji tensed slightly every few seconds. This situation was getting out of control. He could tell it was making him uneasy. "It's better to be safe than sorry, he means; the Sarutobi are close to begin with. It's only a matter of time before they become bolder."

Though shocked and outraged, the Damiyo kept his expressions schooled. That was the one thing he didn't want to happen by any means, he was already taking precautions to deal with that situation when it came... But, it was just between him and a few of his elite men, the public at large didn't know for it would only cause chaos and mayhem as they panicked. He'd only be playing into the Sarutobi's hands-added with the fact they're bogging down the trade routes, there would be unrest soon enough, and when it did happen it would spread like a plague. "I have been preparing for such a thing before I contacted you, I wanted to avoid the battle taking place so close to home... However." Now it seemed that was no longer a possibility. "It's been centuries since this place has seen war, but that's all about to change." His expression darkened. "I have two hundred and fifty thousand soldiers total, they are all highly trained and skilled of course... They have been trained to endure hellish conditions."

"There's no need to resort to that right away." Mikito felt the claws of shock tear into her. Two hundred and fifty thousand was a lot of men... It was a lot of people! It just couldn't be put into words... Mikito swallowed the lump lodged in her throat. They all had families, hopes, dreams, desires, their own quirks, their own lives. She wasn't so ready to just throw them into a battle-even if they were more than willing to die for their lord and for their families. She didn't want them their die... "We'll capture one of those Sarutobi bastards and bring him back here to be interrogated, right, Madara?"

"We'll take care of the problem." Madara assured with a firm tone. He couldn't help but notice that Mikito was practically pleading with him silently, he didn't need to agree with her, he could say the opposite just to spite her or see her reaction. It'd be fun now that he thought about it... But, he did agree on one point, it was better they move than an entire legion, it was too much of a fuss. He could ruffle her feathers later. He stood up from his spot, resisting the urge to stretch as he swept his locking gaze around the room. "We'll be leaving within the hour."

"Okay!" Yuko nodded quickly. It was rather chipper the way she nodded.

Ahiko tugged on her sleeve. "We've got to go and get your some armor, Yuko-chan!" The curly haired girl stood up in a flash bowing to the damiyo, then bowed to Izuna and Madara. "It was nice to meet you again, Madara-san, Izuna-san."

"Likewise." Izuna said with an easy smile.

Ahiko grabbed a hold of Yuko's sleeve again and quickly exited the room. Izuna left shortly after they did.

Mikito swept her eyes over Madara's figure finally letting the settle on his unruly mane and powerful form. "I'll be in the room we're sharing." She stared at him for a long moment, and smiled softly turning away from him and gracefully walking away. Her thick and long mane waved gently from the breeze she kicked up as she glided across the floor.

_She's very... Graceful. _Madara thought as he watched her leave his sight. He narrowed his eye for a moment. Mikito seemed to be holding back, maybe that wasn't the right word for it... But, that's all he could come with. _Hmmmm. _The wheels began to turn in Madara's mind.

* * *

Hashirama changed out of his battle worn and torn clothes quickly slipping into a white yukata and white hakama, it wasn't the best thing to wear he supposed, but it was better than blood stained armor. Tobirama changed of course and was just wearing a simple black garb, Syrus and Haji both wore a black kimono and matching hakama, but Syrus wore a black haori in addition. "It is pleasant to hear that you've pushed the Sarutobi back, my soldiers reported to me three days ago that there was a large gathering of Sarutobi in the north and west from here, I see there was more merit to that statement than I previously concurred. Though, I was not expecting the Hyuga to be present as well."

The four men gave light bows in return.

Hashiraa cleared his throat, straightening his back. "If I may get right to the point."

The damiyo nodded.

"Have... You got anything on the Bijuu?"

Shock, horror, and realization crossed the damiyo's face all at once spilling into his eyes and running through his veins like ice. "Actually, a report came in just two days ago, some of my soldiers were on their usual patrols in the forest when they came upon this cave system..."

Tobirama grimaced slightly, he had hoped this wouldn't happen.

"They investigated it, naturally... Needless to say they discovered something that was better off left alone..." The damiyo shuddered once before schooling his expression. The horror and fear he felt upon seeing only one of his loyal soldiers returned was indescribable, but the shock and fear he felt seeing the soldier die was far more intense and smothering. All the man said was _it _devoured everyone. The damn thing _ate _them! He brought one hand up pressing his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose, it was just horrid to think about... Nobody deserved to suffer such a tragic death. "The demon with one yellow eye and one green eye was slumbering within that cave system... They disturbed it, the only thing I know for certain is that this beast _devoured _them..."

"Devoured?" Syrus looked at everyone present, locking eyes with Hashirama who had the same look of shock and horror spread across his face.

"I still don't want to believe it..." The damiyo said. "We've managed to pinpoint its location to this one cave system about forty miles west from here. They have never been fully explored, they are far too vast even though we've sent out many to explore them in the past."

"That's probably why the two tails was there..." Haji muttered to himself, out of the corner of his eye he seen Tobirama nodded just barely.

"I've obtained this information, but..." The damiyo breathed out a heavy sigh.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just leave the rest to us!" He said firmly, powerfully. "You needn't risk any of your soldier's lives. We can handle it from here."

"You make a good point, Hashirama." Syrus said turning to look at his comrade with a leveled expression. "The beast will not do as it pleases any longer." There was no need to send soldiers in droves to their imminent demise, the Bijuu just couldn't be stopped... _They were forces of nature _monsters of pure and sinister chakra. It'd be a slaughter and nothing short of that. There best chance was going into the lion's den themselves and confronting the beast face to face, they were the only people standing in the monster's way from here on in.

Hashirama smiled. "So! Altogether then, it's all or nothing!"


	40. Animus

"_I'm the strongest there is now… And I'll begin my journey into the shadows from this moment on._"

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Yuko walked at a half leisure pace as she followed Ahiko. She didn't know where they were going other then the fact they were getting her armor. She had never worn armor before, she seen Madara and Izuna wear it as well as everyone else she had encountered so far, but she still had to get some herself. Since Ahiko was leading the way, she would stay just a few steps behind her, every so often casting glances around her noticing that some people were looking at her with narrowed eyes or fear.

She didn't know why they would look at her in such a way, she hadn't done anything evil or cruel to them that she could recall... Unless this place had a favoritism towards the Sarutobi clan and she knew this wasn't the case. Like everything else that confused her Yuko sought to undo that confusion. Of course she didn't go up to anyone and ask why they were looking at her and Ahiko that way, it could cause a fuss, and she really didn't want upset anyone.

After five minutes of contemplation Yuko couldn't come up with a good answer to why she was getting these looks... It shouldn't have surprised her in the least she got looks of scorn and suspicion on the daily basis back in the Uchiha compound, but she couldn't shake the surprise... At least she knew why she was getting those looks in the Uchiha compound-she was a half blood, her hair was red, straight, and neat with two bangs framing her face, and her eyes chocolate brown holding an innocence. She couldn't even be considered an Uchiha, the only sign besides her Sharingan of her Uchiha heritage was her milky and smooth skin all Uchiha possessed.

Another thirty seconds of deep thought and she just gave up trying to find a reason. She was starting to get annoyed, and was starting to feel the same hurt she felt all those years ago... Why couldn't she just be normal? Thankfully she didn't need to trek through the crowded and bustling town square anymore as she came upon a very small and modest building just outside of the vibrant town. Her eardrums rang from the constant pounding resonating from inside the simple structure.

"Come on." Ahiko said gently, gesturing for her to follow.

Yuko gave a bare nod and followed after her keeping her pace the same as before, lagging a few steps back. She kept her gaze low as Ahiko opened the door and stepped inside, hesitantly she stepped in behind her, turning her gaze onto the assortment of weapons and armor hanging on the walls or cluttering the ground. There were kunai, swords, shuriken, pads of armor, full suits of armor, in short it looked like a production line of sharpened steel. It was also unbearably hot and she did her best to not show her discomfort.

"Excuse me, good sir." Ahiko spoke up, catching the tall and long haired man's attention who was pounding a katana into shape.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, his voice gruff and direct. He wasn't annoyed, he just wasn't used to being bothered. This place hadn't seen war in centuries, aside from the soldiers, the damiyo, and citizens who feared for their safety outside the walls nobody came here for weapons or anything of that sort.

"She needs a set of armor." Ahiko gestured towards Yuko who was content on staying in her spot near the door.

"Hn." The man grunted, setting aside his current project. "What kind?"

"Armor pads. Shoulders, thighs, groin, chest, and back." Ahiko told him. It was the standard for shinobi protecting all of their vitals for the most part unless one could cut through their armor or have impeccable timing to parry and strike the small openings the armor left at one's sides.

The man gave one rough nod, leaving the room for a few short moments before returning with the requested armor. He hadn't been asked about this in a long time, normally requests for armor were the full body suit. The armor was a very light gray. "20 ryo."

Ahiko handed him the money before Yuko could even muster a protest and took the armor from his hands inspecting it closely for a moment. "Thank you." She gave a curt smile, which the man returned with an impassive expression, he definitely didn't return the sentiment as Ahiko. Taking the hint Ahiko exited, hooking her arm around Yuko's and giving a gentle tug for her to start walking.

As soon as they were out of the scorching shop Yuko turned to Ahiko not bothering to unhook her arm. "Ahiko-chan, you didn't have to-"

"Hush." Ahiko said with a bit of firmness, releasing her from her hold and stepped in front of her. "You're a full fledged kunoichi now, Yuko-chan! You should have had a set of armor long before this." Ahiko handed her the light gray layered protection.

"Ummm..." Yuko bit her bottom lip fighting off a flustered expression. "How do I do this?"

Ahiko was happy to help. Slowly and carefully settling the first part-which would protect both sides of her neck, the armor clanged as it swayed from the small movement. "Hold out your arms." Ahiko told her fastening the neck part before focusing on the shoulders fastening both sides quickly. "Keep them out." Ahiko told her once more and stepped behind her fastening the chest and groin plate, the plates protecting her lower body fell into place lightly smacking Yuko's thighs. "There we go all done!" Ahiko said, quickly pulling out a scroll and opening it, just as quickly she fastened her dark gray almost black armor in the span of a few seconds. "Look at you, the great Yuko Uchiha! I'm already scared of you."

"Oh, stop it." Yuko laughed smacking her on the shoulder. If it wasn't Ahiko she would have thought she was being mocked, but since it was Ahiko it was sincere and honest the girl couldn't lie even if she tried to. Momentarily her focus was diverted from her friend onto her armor which clanged softly with each step she took, it was such an odd feeling wearing it, and even more odd her steps were making noise... This was going to take some adjusting. She didn't speak the rest of the way back her focus was primarily on her new armor and whatever wasn't focused on the armor was focused on a certain ponytail-clad Uchiha.

Thankfully Ahiko didn't mind the silence.

"Look at you." Yuko froze her in her spot, her heart thundering inside of her chest forcing its way into her throat. Ahiko settled on coming to a stop, eyes widening slightly as she watched the spiky haired man come towards her way. "Yuko-chan, that armor fits you. Good job choosing that one, Ahiko-chan." The compliment alone was enough to make the poor girl blush and advert her eyes.

"Thank you... Izuna-sama." Yuko whispered shyly.

"So set on being formal." Izuna crossed his arms over his own armored chest. He didn't mind the honorific _sama _it was a show of respect, and he deserved a lot of respect, but such things didn't matter to him, he never used them to begin with, except with the Council that was the only exception.

He didn't care to play into it, and more importantly he had told her that she didn't need to be so formal. Slowly, he turned his gaze onto Ahiko who was looking at him expectantly, probably give her a reason as to why he was here. "Oh, you must be wondering why I'm here judging by that look?"

"Well..." Ahiko scrunched her brows together for a second. "Yes I am. You didn't come here to torment Yuko-chan, right? You know I won't tolerate that for even two seconds."

"Oh, of course not." Izuna said waving his hands in front of him for a second, smiling slightly. Despite Ahiko being so serious he found it amusing, she was such a mother hen when it came to Yuko, it was kind of cute. "I never torment Yuko-chan...I'm not sure what she's been telling you about me, nothing bad I hope..." He glanced at Yuko who hastily shook her head, of course she'd never speak ill of him. "But, getting to the reason why I am here." He paused. "Your sister and brother wanted me to come and get you, they need you for something. Not sure what, but it sounded pretty important" Izuna said.

"I'm sorry Yuko-chan, I've got to go." Ahiko said, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Don't let him turn you to jelly, okay?"

"I-I'll try." Yuko whispered.

"Izuna-san, if you do anything..."

"It's okay, I promise I won't torment Yuko-chan." Izuna allowed a smirk to cross his face as he watched Ahiko make a dash towards the castle not even bothering to slow down. He never knew she was so fast.

"What do Mikito-sama and Souji-sama want?" Yuko asked.

"Well, about that."

"Izuna-sama, did you just lie?"

"Just a little." Izuna put his thumb and index finger an inch apart from each other squinting his eyes for emphasis. "See, it's not much. And, now me and you are alone."

"We are alone..." Yuko swallowed thickly feeling dizzy once again. "Um, am I needed?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'd better get going then, I'm really sorry Izuna-sam-"

"You're needed by me, Yuko-chan."

"Uh... Mmm..." Yuko found herself short of breath for what had to be the fourth time today. She stayed in her place eyes peering at Izuna who looked at her with that same smirk he always did. It was teasing and full of mischief, she was very accustomed to it by now and she was certain he only wanted to fluster her. Taking a small breath she steeled herself the best she could, but fond herself faltering and turning into jelly, so she waited for him to speak first. She couldn't speak at the second, and was hoping he'd continue so she could play off her awkwardness. It wasn't to be. "W-why do you need Izuna-sama? What for?" Yuko struggled to keep her voice from shaking.

"Two things." Izuna held up two fingers, the smirk never leaving his handsome face. "Have you kept your promise?"

Yuko barely nodded. "Yes..." Her voice trailed off in the wind. She hadn't forgot that promise, and as she thought back to when she made it she couldn't help but blush brightly.

Izuna smiled, this pleased him to such an extent he couldn't begin to put it into words. But, it felt like victory. He lowered one finger, keeping one up, his smirk slowly turning into a smile. "That makes me happy. Now, my next topic..." He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, stifling a laugh when he heard Yuko's surprised squeak at their sudden close proximity. "What do you think of marrying me?"

"H-huh?" Yuko stuttered, eyes widened into saucers.

"Well you see..." Izuna started, wiping the sweat from his brow. " My dear brother is marrying Mikito, Souji is marrying Riko, and Mitsuki is marrying Hikaku in order to unify our clans." Izuna explained keeping it as bare as possible, no need to get long winded especially here of all places. He took in her shocked and stupefied expression, studying her chocolate brown eyes as they faded from crimson in her moment of lapse, and he found himself finding a great deal of pleasure in her expression and body posture. "The Council suggested and pushed for it..." He used both words lightly light recalling that experience with his irate brother and equally irate elders. ""Evidently, it's the same on Mikito's and Souji's end... The Council frankly put I should get married very soon, I told them I'd have an answer in three days time." Izuna gently grabbed her chin, craning her head up to look him right in the eye. He wouldn't let her look away during this, he was deadly serious. "What do you think of marrying me? Would you want to be my wife?"

"I..." Yuko swallowed thickly, her face starting to get hot, her ears started ringing, and her heart was fluttering so wildly it felt as if it wanted to escape her chest. Her throat had gone bone dry and she made no move to move Izuna's fingers from her chin. How could one person do this to her? "I-Izuna-sama, huh?" She wiped the sweat from her brow, anything to take her focus off of this man. Could she even marry him? The elders would likely object it, Madara would never allow it, Izuna's marriage would be for political strength or something along those lines. It was hard to swallow, but she didn't have anything to offer him in that regard, she was scorned by her own kin...

If she were to say yes she could be hated even more... She was already treated like an object and scored upon, she didn't want even more hate directed towards her. But...

"A-are you serious, I-Izuna-sama?" Yuko sputtered out barely audible.

"I am." Izuna nodded, his smirk fading replaced with a blank expression. "I'd never joke about something like this, Yuko-chan. What do you take me for?"

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me it's just..."

Izuna chuckled, he was expecting that reaction. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting an answer from you right away." Izuna released her from his gentle grasp, taking a few steps back. "Just think about it for the next three days, I won't be sending my answer until midnight of the third day." With one teasing and fleeting smile Izuna turned his back to her starting to take quick steps. "You know where to find me in the castle when you do have an answer for my question. Oh, one more thing don't be late... Madara hates it when people are late."

"Y-yes!" Yuko gasped loudly pressing her hands onto her knees as she leaned forward, struggling to compose herself and make sense of this whole thing. She almost couldn't breathe.

Did... Izuna really ask if she wanted to marry him?

She must have been dreaming...

Her life was getting more and more interesting and hectic.

* * *

Tobirama's mind was always active even when he was a boy he had a practical and pragmatic way of looking at things and thinking. He loved reading and studying, whether it was shinobi history or one of the many books he owned, he'd lose himself in it. As he got older that didn't change any, but his mind worked even more than when he was a boy. It could be said it's because his new rank of second in command and he had thousands to worry about, all of them looking to him for guidance in their every day lives to the battlefield, or he just became more and more mindful the older he got.

He wasn't expecting to square off against a Bijuu. He only heard stories and tales of the behemoths that could cause destruction with a mere flick of their tails, just masses of sinister chakra and nothing less. Hatred. Despair. Evil. Loathing. All of these things and anything close to them were what made the Bijuu and more importantly what fueled them. It was said that Rikudo himself was responsible for their creation-from their precursor the Jubbi they were parts of its chakra. It was a bit far fetched, but there were many books on the subject and many tales that were passed down... There had to be some merit to all of it.

The seal he had been working on when Usagi entered his room a while back was something he was preparing just for this confrontation. They couldn't kill the Bijuu that was just out of the question, they had two choices. Seal it. Drive it out and away. If they sealed the beast it would be free again in little less than a week and furious at that, it'd cause mayhem just because... He bit back a curse, it was a good idea to seal the great beast, but it was only temporarily.

His thoughts plagued him as he made his way through the streets of the town, kneading just a very trace amount of his chakra to pick up on nearby chakra signatures. He pinpointed Usagi's without any trouble, Osen's and Toka's right by her own. He had trained himself to pick up Usagi's chakra signature with no effort, she had a bad habit of coming into his room when he least expected it.

He made his way over to the sweets shop dodging crowds of people and weaving his way through congested intersections of people waiting in front of food or clothes stands. It took him a total of one minute and five seconds to get to the shop, and less than a second to open the door. His red eyes swept the room spotting the three women in a corner far off to the side, there were a few customers milling around and servers going back and forth. He made his way over to the trio, and not just because Usagi was waving him over.

"Tobirama-kun, do you want to try some of this pudding?" Usagi held up the big bowl containing it with a pleased smile on her face.

"No."

"What about the cake?" Osen asked.

"No."

"Red bean paste?" Toka ventured.

"None of the above." Tobirama folded his arms across his chest. "We're going to be leaving, now."

"But, what about my pudding!?" Usagi asked looking over her assortment of sweets set out before her, she was having a rather good time with Osen and Toka.

Tobirama debated if he should really respond to that. What did he care about pudding? He didn't eat sweets like that. He sighed inwardly, if he didn't respond Usagi was going to sit here and stuff her face-like she was at this moment. "You can eat pudding later." He told her fixing her with a stern gaze, he didn't want to go any further in this conversation than he had. "Toka-san. Osen-san." Tobirama looked at both of them and received two affirmative nods, they weren't going to hassle him like Usagi was going to. Toka waved over their server.

"Keep the rest." Tobirama told the young lady handing her a small bag full of coins. "This should cover it." The young lady bowed and quickly excused herself as the two women took their leave. Usagi scowled once as she made her exit Tobirama trailing right behind her.

"You geezer, I wasn't done." Usagi complained sending a light glare his way. He looked so assured and smug she wanted to shove him and tell him off, but she couldn't because Tobirama didn't do anything if it didn't have a purpose he just wasn't one to be idle. If he interrupted their women bonding, then it must have been something serious... But, still she wanted more pudding!

Tobirama bit back a sigh. "That's just too bad. What were you going to do, shove your face into that bowl?" He asked half serious, half jokingly. As far as he could see Usagi was finished with that big bowl of pudding, there had been less than a quarter of it left and most of it was just leftovers from the bulk of it. That's not to mention she had four of those bowls cleared out and on her fifth when he entered the shop. Honestly he wanted to throw up seeing her eat so much sweets at one time.

"And if I did? The point is I wasn't finished."

Tobirama wasn't going to respond to this question nor make a retory. It was clearly obvious what would happen if she shoved her face into that bowl. The first and foremost she'd look like a complete fool, and while he could find some amusement in her pudding covered face, there were more important things to be taken care of.

Thankfully Usagi didn't press any further no doubt thinking this was her victory over him, well that was fine, he wasn't going to argue over pudding. That was beyond inane.

They stopped once they were in front of the estate, everyone was gathered around in one group, Hashirama and Syrus were discussing something pertaining to the mission. Haji was just exiting the estate and made himself comfortable against the nearest wall crossing his arms over his chest. Osen and Toka were by Ryoku and Hesui respectively. Tsugi was seated on the ground a few inches away from everyone else, and Disuke was a bit further away keeping his senses stretched out around him.

"Okay, so everyone is here." Hashirama said, as if reminding himself, and letting his gaze sweep over everyone present. "I know you're all curious as to why we gathered you with such haste, but, we need to head west towards the cave system." His voice firm and powerful so laden with confidence that it brought nods and mutters of confirmation from those gathered. It was a great front on his part, truth be told he was pensive and apprehensive as they made their way out of the hustling and bustling village and into the thick wilderness. He knew there'd be deaths, but he wanted to avoid the death of anyone by any means.

"So, what's this about?" Usagi asked once they were deep in the wilderness surrounded by the mammoth trees and lush vegetation that made up the entirety of the Fire country.

"I'll be frank with you... Well, everyone." Hashirama quickly corrected, though he was rather sheepish about it. He turned his gaze back to them. "We are going after a Bijuu..."

There was a lot of mixed reactions, but they were all the same collectively. Shock. Outrage. Disbelief.

"You're shitting me?" Tsugi asked with narrowed eyes.

"No... We believe it is the two tails." Haji replied, locking eyes with the man who was like a second father to him for a second before adverting his gaze forward again. "I wish we were just joking, but that's not the case, unfortunately."

"It's suicide..." Hesui remarked.

"Or close to it." Ryoku added.

Usagi shook her head. "Okay, just hold on." She took a steady breath looking at her brother first, then the Senju brothers, and then everyone else. "We're going after a beast that is taller than mountains and made entirely of chakra?" She blinked once. "Really now?"

"Yes, we are." Syrus replied in a blunt manner, putting all of his attention on his little sister. "We're the last-no we're the only line of defense. And, this is why we were originally contacted in the first place.

"At least he has faith in us." Osen said with a light shrug.

_That damn damiyo, who the hell does he think he is... What's he trying to do sending us to our deaths? _Usagi's jaw clenched and her neck muscles tensed as she locked eyes with Syrus, the dark thought passing through her mind. "This is ridiculous." Usagi scoffed.

"That it is..." Tobirama agreed, this was nothing short of lunacy and they could all very well die today. "But, if we don't do something about this, we could be threatened next among other things. And, as your brother just said this is the original mission we were tasked with."

_Is that why... He had the Fuinjutsu written out on that scroll? _Usagi sighed softly, she could asked that later on in private. "I still don't like this, us walking into the lion's den is doing just that... What are we even going to accomplish?" She adverted her focus onto the ground and surrounding trees, she was starting to get a bit peeved, but she couldn't do anything more than support them and stay by their side. She had half a mind to go back and cut off the damiyo's head... What the hell was he thinking sending them to their demise!? As if their lives meant nothing. Bijuu were just forces of nature, beyond their control... "Well, I'm at your side every step of the way in any case."

Syrus smirked nodding his head.

"That's all I can ask of you, Usagi-chan!" Hashirama said.

They didn't slow their pace any, despite the tense atmosphere shrouding them like a dark cloak, they didn't stiffen their steps, in fact it appeared they started even moving faster. This was a mission, like all the others, they'd complete it, there was no such thing as failure. They couldn't fail. The blazing sun's rays beamed down through the thickly covered branches suffocating the ground with hear and smothering them in its warm embrace. The leaves gave a gentle rustle as the wind brushed passed them tearing some from their foundation and sending them flying upward looping and swirling almost in a carefree manner.

It was fleeting and envious. In essence it was free, letting the wind carry it any which way. Neither bogged down or caged. Hashirama watched the leaf as it faded from his vision soaring high above the treeline, peace... Was this what peace truly was?

"I'm seeing caves." Disuke said, his deep and direct tone breaking everyone from their current thoughts. If his words weren't enough, then the giant caves just a hundred or so meters away from them was enough to halt them in their steps and slam a wrench into their thoughts. There cave system was covered in thick vegetation that had grown as the centuries perhaps even millennium passed it was so thick and abundant it was spiraled and tangled in on itself spreading all the way around for as far as the eye could see. The caves themselves were distinguishable by the wide and narrow pitch black openings just lightly covered from the vegetation and the jagged oblique tresses protruding from the sides. "I can't sense anything in there though, not even a trace of chakra.

"I can't either." Hesui said.

"Nor can I." Toka added in

"Brother, can you sense anything?" Hashirama asked a bit alarmed that Disuke, Hesui, or Toka couldn't pick anything up. Not even a trace of chakra.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, focusing with all intent for several short seconds. "No, I'm not." He frowned as he said this. It was very odd he couldn't even feel a trace of the beast's chakra or anything pertaining to it for that matter-as far as his sensory perception went this cave was by all means empty and void of life aside from the insects, bugs, etc and so forth.

"Really?" Usagi asked, more than a bit shocked at that answer.

Tobirama nodded stiffly.

"There must be a different means of sensing the Bijuu from shinobi and people then, I guess." Usagi ventured. If Tobirama couldn't sense anything at this moment, then there _had _to be a different means of sensing these beasts. Tobirama had to be one of the best sensory shinobi in the world.

"Regardless." Syrus started, walking towards a dark entrance with Hashirama stepping in stride alongside of him. "We know one thing that is for certain, it's here and has been here for quite some time." He rolled his neck to the side. "We just have to find it now. This could take days this cave system encompasses just about all of the mainland."

Hashirama nodded in agreement, turning his focus onto everyone else. "If things get too shaky by all means retreat and regroup yourselves, the mission is important but not more important than your lives, understand?"

"Yes!"

"Now then. Torches." The tanned skin Senju slammed his hands together forming the snake seal, letting his chakra flourish and pushed outward. Several long stalks of wood surged out from around him, he quickly picked a few up handing them out, and taking his cue Tobirama handed the rest out along with Syrus and Haji. Once everyone present had one in their grasp Usagi kneaded a small amount of her chakra, blowing out a stream of fire igniting the top most part in ferocious flames. They ventured into the dark entrance, their torches casting shadows on their faces and on nearby crevasses, the full interior of the cave could be seen just about. Dark. Dingy. Ancient. Wet. Dangerous.

* * *

Madara stood proudly and powerfully in front of the collective force of the Uchiha and Domou, roughly twenty five people total, with five kunoichi; four hailing from the Domou and one hailing from the Uchiha. Strangely enough that one kunoichi was Yuko. He didn't speak a word or utter a single sound as he focused his gaze over the horizon. The sandy hills were being battered by the gale force winds, and he seen a few small sand twisters form only to dissipate minutes later. It was a reflection of his current thoughts and mood, with one eye narrowed he tightly crossed his arms over his chest.

From experience he knew the Sarutobi were persistent, too damn persistent. Out of the many clans in the world, they were one of the few to openly go against the Uchiha. The battles were always long fought and could get bloody. He wasn't soft enough to squirm at the sight of blood, but there was a such thing as too much blood. The Sarutobi didn't know surrender and the Uchiha toppled over anyone and anything that got in their way.

He knew Mikito would sooner sacrifice herself than let anyone be killed Uchiha or Domou, he couldn't allow her to do such a thing especially at such a crucial time for both of their clans. But, he affirmed himself that it wouldn't come to that. He wouldn't allow it to come to that.

The Akimichi were a whole different problem altogether. They may have not been as powerful chakra wise as the Sarutobi, but they more than made up for it with their towering heights of six and a half feet to just tipping over seven feet as well as their expansion jutsu which they were famous and feared for. The expansion jutsu is what concerned him the most, if they were to interfere or show up and fight them he'd need to use _that _technique and he kept that in reserve for when he battled Hashirama. The technique itself literally tore his cells and body apart, he used it only when he needed to, and the toll it took on his eyes...

Madara turned his focus behind him, watching Mikito and Souji discussing something with Misaka close by before the blue haired woman gave a firm nod and jogged away from them relaying something to the rest of her unit while Souji walked a few feet in front of him standing a good two feet to his right staring into the horizon with an impassive gaze. Ahiko had arrived not even short of five minutes ago quickly followed by Izuna and then Yuko who looked like she was wrestling with something mentally. He couldn't care less about what that was, as long as she didn't get in his way and did as she was told he had no issues with it. "Mikito!"

"Stop yelling, I'm here." She said with a light laugh it only took a few strides to get to him. "What's up bossman?"

"Is everyone present?" Madara asked, his one visible blood red eye scanning everyone in tow one by one. He'd have to let this one slide since there were more pressing issues than Mikito's dubbed nickname for him 'bossman'.

"Yes.

"Hn." Madara gave small nod, knitting his brows together for a second. "Alright, listen up!" Everyone looked at him in unison. "As you all know the Sarutobi aren't too far away from here and have been hassling the merchants and traders. Now, more importantly the Akimichi clan have made their presence known in addition and seemed to be currently waging a battle against the Sarutobi, we'll concern ourselves with the Sarutobi first and foremost kill anyone you see, but spare one of those monkeys so we can interrogate the bastard. If any Akimichi even step in the same spot your foot previously was you are to cut them down with no hesitation!" His posture was one of pride and authority, his tone firm and commanding rallying those under him and forcing their attention all onto him and only him. "Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't need to remind them of the Hyuga.

"Ahiko and Yuko were the first to spot the Sarutobi's camp as well as the attack on the Akimichi, therefore they'll be leading us to the location." Mikito continued with a firm tone of her own. It was beyond obvious some from both Uchiha and Domou weren't happy with this union, fighting together was the only way to get passed such a thing for their clans... Uchiha and Domou were too damn stubborn respectively. But, thankfully anyone who harbored such feelings or thoughts wasn't with them at the moment. "If and when the Akimichi show themselves... By whatever means we can't allow them to use their expansion jutsu, that'll turn the tide of the battle dramatically."

Nobody was going to question her or Madara.

This was going to be a battle and it was going to get bloody...

"Alright! Let's move out!" Izuna shouted. "Yuko, Ahiko lead the way."

"Yes!" Yuko said quickly.

* * *

Yuko had never been in a position when _she _was the one leading... She never dreamed she'd be in a position where she was leading Izuna and dozens of other powerful shinobi and kunoichi, but a lot of things had happened to her lately that she never even dreamed would happen to her. She couldn't list all of these off at once, the two biggest was Mikito taking her in, and the second had to be the realization there was so much disdain and focus centered on her for the simple fact she was an Uchiha-well half Uchiha. Though, that Sarutobi shinobi didn't care to differ her from the dark haired pale skin Uchiha, she was the same as them in his eyes.

It made her feel better, but a whole lot worse in the long run.

Now she was going back to that same very place.

She kept one arm in front of her face to block out the gusting wind and hot grainy sand, wearing that cloth around her entire head wouldn't be an option since she would be fighting, and honestly she had a hard time getting her hair situated and neat and tying the cloth with Ahiko's assistance. She peered to her left staring at Ahiko was easily keeping pace with her, and slowly Yuko peered to her right where Izuna and Souji were sprinting with unbelievable speed. She felt a small bubble of confidence surging through her, and it was a whole new experience. "We should be coming up on the camp soon." Yuko informed everyone keeping her voice steady and leveled, it was still shocking that she was leading them.

It was another two hours before they arrived to the camp where Yuko had been a temporary prisoner.

To just about everyone's surprise-though it didn't show of course for some. The camp looked almost good as new besides a few destroyed tents and structures there were many Sarutobi going about their duties and tasks while some just took the time to joke around and enjoy a drink. But, there were the telltale signs of Akimichi being within the area... Huge footprints were indented into the sand almost as if they crushed through the hot surface and got to the soft cold ground beneath all of it, there were at least twenty of these prints all spaced out over a few inches from each other. Any sign of battle. Blood. Bodies. Guts. Was gone either buried under the sand or hauled away by the respective two clans.

_I'll need to keep and eye out Daiki... _Madara noted inwardly, turning his intense gaze onto Mikito then onto Izuna. Both of them nodded back.

Madara slowly brought himself into a crouch eyes narrowed sharply as he observed the Sarutobi with intent. He had been expecting to battle them straight away, more over them attack first, but it didn't seem to be going that way. Quite the opposite really, it was as if they were oblivious to their presence-which wasn't far off since all of them were suppressing and masking their chakra to the fullest extent. If one was preceptive enough they would be able to pick up th very faint traces of their chakra, but thankfully the wide majority of the Sarutobi were too busy to notice or too drunk to care.

Mikito settled down a few feet away and above him, followed by Souji and then Ahiko, Izuna flanked him to his right settling himself down into a crouch never failing to be serious if the situation called for it. Hiro crouched close by sword already drawn and clasped in his strong right hand. Mitsuki and Hikaku positioned themselves a few feet in front of them behind one rather massive sand hill while Aito and Misaka strayed a few feet away from them covering the right. The rest of their units dispersed each person spreading themselves out over a rough two to three feet radius.

"I wasn't expecting this..." Ahiko muttered softy. "There's even more Sarutobi than before."

"Must be because of the Akimichi." Souji deduced. "If there are more Sarutobi they can go for the Akimichi's ankles and bring them down no matter how big they may make themselves."

"Cunning..." Madara frowned slightly, turning his eyes onto Yuto. "How many do you estimate are there."

"Madara-sama, there's roughly one hundred Sarutobi currently present." Yuto informed.

"Tch." Madara scoffed lightly, nodding in confirmation. He wasn't expecting this too be easy. They wouldn't be able to just charge and storm the camp, they'd need to be a bit more seclusive in their approach. But, he found this thought to be inane and borderline asinine since there was really no place to hide other than where they were currently posted, and he was not going to spend three hours in the sand. "Mikito, what do you suggest we do?" He ventured, turning his direct but curious gaze onto her.

"Well..." Mikito frowned for a second observing the camp keenly. She could make out a few faces here and there, but she couldn't spot the leader of the back-Sasuke. "I'd say let's use stealth, but that could be more harmful than good given our current location." A shinobi was trained to always lurk in the shadows and never directly confront their opponents rather instead pop up from behind or above them and strike them down fading back into the shadows-a stark contrast to the Samurai. However, in circumstances like this, when stealth couldn't be utilized to its peak, there were only a few things one could do. Retreat. And, they definitely couldn't do that. The next thing was to confront them head on. "We've only got one choice. We'll attack them head on, let's show them the strength of the Uchiha and Domou as we stand united!"

"Just the kind of answer I was looking for." Madara grinned arrogantly clenching the handle of his gunbai and hoisting it off from his back letting it rest at his side as she inched his way up the large mound. He knew Mikito wasn't likely to answer with anything besides what she just did, but the off chance she suggested retreat he was well prepared for that, he kept his gaze locked onto her own for several long seconds before turning his focus back onto the camp. "We'll make the first move then in that case, back me up with a futon jutsu." Madara told her. "After we're done firing the first shot, everyone else charge right towards that camp, remember keep one of those Sarutobi alive."

"I got it." Izuna nodded. There were nods and murmurs of confirmation from everyone around them.

Madara shot up to his feet making a mad dash over the sand mound and straight towards the Sarutobi camp flaring his chakra as high as it could go. Like clockwork the Sarutobi that were previously preoccupied all shot up at once several running right towards him, their murderous glares boring into him as he sprinted towards them forming one hand seal. _Katon! Gōka Mekkyaku! _He surged his chakra even more to deafening heights, and all at once he exhaled a great wall of flames that tore its way across the sand ferociously coiling in on itself. He landed firmly on the sand, sliding with the force from the jutsu he executed and swung his gunbai in one mighty sweep.

"Futon! Kaze no bakudan!" Mikito shouted, darting passed him and unleashing a giant sphere of condensed wind forward, bracing her feet against the terrain as the two attacks fused together seamlessly, turning the wall of fire into an entire barrier of fire that crackled and hissed viciously. Two Sarutobi were caught in it instantly scorched to the bone, before a massive wall of earth collided with their barrier of fire shattering it into millions of flaming pieces sending them as far around as ten miles and rattling the entire landscape from its impact.

"Let's go!" Izuna shouted, leaping from his post and sprinting forward heedless to the fact they were outnumbered.

"Who's attacking!? Is it the Akimichi again!?"

"No, it's the Uchiha and Domou!"

"The Shimura are here too!"

"It's Uchiha Izuna!"

"The Akimichi are storming here from the distance!

Izuna put on another burst of speed, whipping one katana free in one fluid motion soaring forward and cleaved through one Sarutobi's side quickly changing his grip to overhand and sliced across another's neck, hastily blocking two more as they attacked him relentlessly as their comrades fell sputtering blood from their mouths. He clenched his teeth shoving the man back and lunging forward as the rest of Madara, Mikito, and their units tore their way through clashing viciously with the numerous Sarutobi and Shimura. "Fuck Shimura are here too! Be careful Yuko!" He didn't glance back as he shoved his way through three Sarutobi currently engaged against six Shimura shinobi the deafening war cries and screams of blades colliding tore into his ear drums threatening to pop them entirely.

"UCHIHA!" Izuna's gaze flicked onto Ajo. He barely dodged the tip of the man's blade poised for his eyes. "I've been waiting a long time for this! Uchiha vermin!"

"Shimura pig!" Izuna spat, his tomoe violently rotating as his glare turned murderous. "It's about time we settle the score, you ran away like a coward last time!"

"Tch." Ajo sneered at him. "Don't get the wrong idea! The only reason I pulled back last time was because of Souji, he's a devil who knows no mercy!" Ajo swung to his left sharply decapitating an Akimichi shinobi in one fluid motion smirking as blood splattering across the sand flowing into the steadily growing pools around it. With no hesitation he lunged for Izuna viciously clashing his sword against his forcing the younger Uchiha back, but his blows jarred against his wrists.

"Izuna, back up Madara and Misaka!" Mikito shouted landing between him and Ajo as the two broke away from their hatred filled clash, sword already drawn and blood smearing the shoulder of her haori, with one sharp flick she rid her sword of the blood clinging to it.

"Are you sure?" Izuna asked, turning his direction towards his brother's chakra, not at all amazed to see him taking on twenty people at once speeding across the ground like a black haired demon. Souji, Hikaku, Ahiko, Mitsuki, and Misaka were close by taking on any and all who were foolish enough to attack them while Hiro, Aito, Yuto, and Yuko tore their way outside of the camp going head to head with the approaching Akimichi who clashed bitterly with the Sarutobi. There was a series of earth shaking explosions as fire, earth, and lightning all collided at once and repeatedly over a broken staccato sending debris hundreds of miles into the sky and tens of miles scattering around them and coating the surrounding area in a thin haze of gray and black smoke as small plum clouds started to climb upward.

"Yes, this is my score to settle with this pig." Mikito said lowly, narrowing her eyes. Izuna was taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor. Normally her voice was light and soft filled with warmth and confidence, but not it was cold and harsh biting and piercing like the ghastly glare she kept solely directed on Ajo, slowly he nodded springing away with super speed joining his brother's and Souji's side falling right into the chaotic rhythm of the battle. As the battles continued to rage on growing more and more violent; Mikito and Ajo were locked in a glaring contest.

"We meet again, Mikito. You witch!" Ajo spat, clasping his hilt with both hands and pulling it back up towards the cheek.

"I had spared you once already and my brother was kind enough not to pursue after your little ragtag band during Madara's and Izuna's travel to my compound." Mikito said venomously, her eyes losing any warmth replaced with an icy and ghastly glare. "This time I'm not going to show you any mercy, today you will meet your end, your plan to turn the Uchiha against me failed." Mikito clenched her teeth letting her chakra flourish, and exerted it with colossal force the area where they stood quaked once before sand was sent flying in every direction.

"I'll tell you this since you won't be living long." Ajo smirked, eyes glinting with malice. He formed three seals. Dog. Dragon. Ox. "The Wind damiyo has contracted us. A long story short, the Wind damiyo is more than willing to go to war if the Sand country doesn't become a part of it, so to speak. "

"A silver tongue is most deadly... Unless it's pulled out..."


	41. Tango With A Bijuu

"However strong you become, never seek to bear everything alone. If you do, failure is certain."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

Caves were always regarded with fear and apprehension. They were said to be gateways to other dimensions and worlds. Others said monsters and creatures lurked in the deepest depths where nobody could hope to reach no matter how long they went at it. Others viewed them as medians and would use them for their meditations. The norm though, was fear and apprehension.

Caves were dark and ancient, they were the houses of the secrets of the earth in a sense, and that brought even more apprehension since one would say it's 'living'. Some would say 'conscious' or 'consciously aware'

Saying a cave was a living entity, conscious, or consciously aware was bordering on the inane, but people still held this true as every other superstition that came having to do with caves.

"How much time has passed?" Usagi questioned, finally breaking the silence. She felt like she was walking around in circles, which wouldn't be too far off considering everything looked the same just about and there were a lot of winding passages that wormed all around. She was also certain it had to be two hours since they got in here, everyone too a small break to relieve themselves, which could only mean a substantial amount of time passed.

"No idea." Tobirama replied in his baritone voice.

"An hour?" Haji shrugged.

"Two hours?" Toka ventured, shrugging lightly.

"Half hour?" Osen ventured.

Three hours passed. Four passed. Two thousand hours passed. Four thousand hours could have passed and they wouldn't have known it. Not a single bit. There was no way to tell in a cave, there was no sunlight, no nothing to determine how far they were into the day itself. Navigating through the cave proved to be dangerous and treacherous even for them.

There were many openings and gaps with every step they took, they ranged from giant to tiny, they were high and low, altogether they were natural killers. One could easily get lost in here and never come back out alive.

It could get to be a disorienting after a long while and there was the saying that if one spent too much time in caves they'd eventually go blind.

Usagi kept their torches lit up easily. Every so often she'd expel a small amount of fire from her mouth lighting the tinder and forcing crackles and pops to echo around them. She stayed next to Tobirama as she continued her trek, the walls were narrow where they currently were forcing them to walk in an almost single file. It was a little more than nerve wracking for her since she wasn't used to being so confined, but she was close to Tobirama so she could let it slide she supposed.

Her steps were carefully placed as to not shift the earth under her and create another gaping hole-it had happened now about twenty times. It forced them to change their course, thus pushing them deeper into the caves.

There wasn't a trace of wind, not even a desolate whisper, and the deathly silence stretched around them like the darkness shrouding them nearly. The terrain constantly changed but there were many things that stayed the same. The 'ceilings' were around the same height, passages went from narrow to wide though it seemed to be at random there was no single passage that appeared to be the same entirely.

They were jagged and oblique spiraling around it a complicated series.

"I don't like this..." Tsugi muttered out loud. The silence was starting to eat at him. He kept a constant eye on his surroundings as if he were watching for something to pop out from one of the openings. It wasn't all that unusual for shinobi to take shelter in caves and at times use a cave to house their compound. "We shouldn't be in this cave system..."

"I think I'm inclined to agree..." Disuke muttered, his sharp gaze sweeping over everything as they made it through the narrow path, stepping onto a more open but still more dangerous route spotting a few stalagmites towering up from the ground like bright beacons in the everlasting darkness. "Something feels... Sinister in here."

"It could be the menk." Usagi said.

"I really hope not..." Hashirama's brows creased together. That was the last thing they needed to deal with on top of the Bijuu. There was the same tale that everyone spoke of that he was told as a child... The menk resided in the cave system, they terrorized and hunted shinobi and non-shinobi alike at one point in time until many shinobi clans, the Senju included went to war with the beasts. He wasn't so sure about the details, but despite the numbers being in the shinboi's favor the menk would literally bulldoze them with a tree.

"That can't be they were hunted down practically all at once." Osen spoke up peering at her comrades, staying close to Ryoku. "There were very little survivors and they reside in the woods now for the most part, you can see the signs of a terrible fire that took place here." She pointed her finger to her left as she spoke, and true to her word there were small bits of black remains and ash scattered about and went as far back as several hundred feet some of it even clinging to the cave's walls still.

"This whole cave system at one point was ravaged in fire." Syrus said, tightening his arms against his chest. "I'd doubt there's any of those filthy beasts in here now.:

"If there was one we'd definitely know." Hesui remarked. "Those things are loud and bold." Whenever one of those damn things roared it'd shake the trees and spread through the forest like a shock wave.

"You're not kidding..." Tobirama muttered to himself recalling his few close run ins with the menk as a child. There had been one time that was burned into his mind forever. He had just turned nine and ten Senju shinobi hadn't returned from a mission. It was an easy mission a simple assassination and gather supplies on their way back. The supplies never came back.

A week later they had discovered the bodies lying mutilated beyond recognition near a river. The bodies had been so torn and ripped he actually vomited seeing it... He had witnessed death, but this was something completely different. It made his blood freeze and hands shake with apprehension. A human couldn't have done that.

Roughly twenty more minutes pass. They didn't slow down their pace any. The terrain changed from dangerous to treacherous to nearly impossible to navigate-if it weren't for their shinobi training they wouldn't have made it through some of the passages. Finally they came to a slow halt, peering up at the huge earth wall that blocked them off from anything else.

The 'room' they were in was easily hundreds of feet in length and width, several huge stones or rocks of some sort were set up in a half sphere a few situated right against the wall. Hashirama curiously looked at their new surroundings, his dark eyes narrowing as he stretched his senses out around him-couldn't sense a thing.

"Where are we?" Hesui asked.

"Honestly, no idea." Toka replied. "I lost my sense of direction way back there."

"And, where was back there?" Usagi asked, laughing softly.

"Back at that one corner." Osen joined in on the fun."

"No... The other one." Toka tapped her chin, feigning being clueless.

Women... Disuke sighed at the trio's antics shaking his head once.

Disuke walked up to one of the boulders examining it closely before turning his eyes up on towards the dirt wall. Silent. He observed the natural made structure. "There's nowhere else for us to go, this seems... To be a dead end." He placed one hand on the boulder. It was solid most definitely, but there was a fine layer of dust covering it.

"How can you tell?" Usagi asked.

"Look around." Tobirama sarcastically quipped.

"Very funny, smart ass." Usagi retorted, glaring at Tobirama for a moment. Disuke's voice tore his focus away from the white haired Senju who looked pretty smug.

"I'm very adept with the element of earth. This place, geographically speaking is right above a river, I can tell because the ground higher up is softer than the rest down here. Also, all of the passages seem to come to this single point, if we go one way or the other we'll end up here, lost, at a dead end, or through some means back where we started outside." Disuke explained in as few words as possible his focus still elsewhere despite his rather simple but insightful answer. He glanced at everyone in tow with his stoic expression, his face showing little emotion other than concentration.

"And, what about these boulders and that wall?" Haji questioned, spacing himself out from the rest of the group and starting to run his hand against one boulder. He covered his nose and mouth so the fine cloud of dust didn't force him into a gagging fit. He couldn't help but ponder how such a huge and well fortified wall could be placed so firmly, the same went for the boulders. It wouldn't be strange if this was through nature, but there were some signs that pointed to someone else's or something's tinkering.

"Parts of it are real... But, there are some parts that have been added on and fixed to fit accordingly. The boulders are real enough, I can't sense or feel any change with them, but the wall..." Disuke paused letting the thought linger among the group.

"He isn't lying..." Syrus said softly, uneasily.

"I was afraid that'd be the case." Hashirama mused softly. He tensed his jaw, teeth clenched against each other. The wall was _giant _even if he were to use his Mokuton it'd take a long time to fill out the space this solid dirt wall did, he didn't doubt he could just about replicate how the structure looked, but the time, effort and chakra it'd take to do just that was too much to be sacrificed.

The task wasn't worth that much. He could tell by the subtle signs that there wasn't something natural about this wall. "Which means if we scale up that wall there's no telling what could happen." He forced himself not to sigh, this was a sticky situation and he didn't want anyone with him to die here.

"Could be better than just standing here." Usagi said.

"Or it could be worse." Tobirama was quick to retort. "We just need to stay here and wait."

"Wait for what!?"

"The passages all lead to this point." Haji said, giving his sister a blank stare when he turned to look at her. "Which means the Bijuu has to come back here eventually We'll be here to greet the beast."

Tobirama was growing impatient and a bit anxious made his way towards the rock wall with a stoic expression. Slowly he set a hand on it,ruby eyes tracing up to the top of the formation. "Usagi and Tsugi come with me." He said in his baritone voice, glancing back to wait for the two to step towards him, but they were already there and present.

Tobirama sped up the wall followed closely by Tsugi and Usagi, the shadows of darkness clung to the upper walls in desperation as their torches formed small beacons. _We're a good eight hundred feet, possibly more off of the ground._

"Hey! Can you hear me down there!?" Usagi shouted from the edge of wall, cupping her hands over her mouth for better effect. Tobirama sighed at her antics as he heard his brother yell back up 'yes, but I can't see you' The two of them started shouting back and forth, with all of his might Tobirama tried to ignore their antics.

He wasn't concerned about the acoustics in this cave system, his eyes scanned where he stood, and with a small tap of his sandal tested the structure's strength. It didn't give or slack against his strength, which was a good thing it showed that there was enough fortitude behind it and supporting it that it wouldn't cave easily.

"Disuke is right." Tsugi's deep but cool voice tore him from his thoughts and temporarily stopped Usagi from yelling down at the others. "Something isn't right about this wall... It's almost as if it was pulverized into place." He couldn't think of anyone or anything that could do this... Not many people just went into these caves shinobi and non-shinobi alike. If shinobi did enter then they would have to had hailed from the Earth country, they had a better understanding or geography and experienced in doton.

Faintly, Tsugi banged his fist against a part of the wall, concealing his surprise when a part of it crumbled in on itself. "See..."

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she looked at the uneven edge. "This is strange."

**"As is disturbing me from my slumber!" **A feral voice boomed throughout the entire structure shaking the walls and causing age old dust to fly down in patches. **"Subatsu and Senju...! Stupid arrogant humans! I'll devour every single one of you!" **The voice boomed against, this time accompanied by the vicious rattling and shaking of their current perch, a part of a boulder cracked several meters away from them, the giant piece of rubble slamming into the wall spreading cracks even further. The trio dashed towards the edge, forcing chakra into their hips, and sprung high into the air just evading a mess of debris and part of the wall.

"Brother!" Hashirama exclaimed sprinting towards him.

"What the hell is that?" Syrus asked, focusing his eyes onto Usagi.

"I've got a feeling, but I don't want to say." Ryoku muttered.

"It's big, bad, and causes mountains to quake before its might." Tsugi continued.

All at once the earth wall and boulders erupted into millions of pieces scattering and flying around moving as fast as twenty miles per hour broken and ruptured by some unseen force. The earthen projectiles slammed and crashed into the nearby cave wall shattering parts of it and indenting other parts of it with vicious force, the impact was enough to jar everyone's bones as they fought the remain stable and evade the impromptu dirt shower.

A deathly silence fell over everyone and none of them decided to speak or make a move they just stood frozen in their spots, eyes tracing over everything, and their senses stretched out. A large paw shrouded in nothing but blue and black fire slammed down before them, shaking the entire cave. **"You won't escape alive..." **The loud voice boomed against, and slowly from the darkness and smoke emerged an enormous feline-like creature, two blistering tails flared as wildly as the flames enshrouding its body, one green eye, and one yellow glowered at the assembled team.

"Two tails..." Haji hissed, glaring at the mammoth beast as it stood to its full size nearly touching the very top of the cave structure. _I should say Matatabi..._

The beast flicked its two mighty tails once unleashing a guttural roar as it knocked down several stalagmites and pulverizing the cave's walls around it into piles of rubble and dust even gashing a large opening at the very top allowing a glimmer of sunlight to enter, just barely. As the debris continued to rain down upon them the two tails opened its mouth for a second before shutting it, snapping it open a split second later spewing out a tsunami of vicious flames heating the area around them to horrid temperatures.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama shouted, concern and fear shining in his eyes. Fire and steam consumed his vision and a sharp pain burned against the side of his head.

* * *

Two hours into the battle. It at least felt like two hours. The sun was hot. The scorching sand ran with trails and streaks of blood. Bodies were starting to pile up. Sarutobi. Akimichi. Shimura. Uchiha. Domou. They all clashed at once their battles spanning over dozens of miles as the earth groaned and whined with each explosion that threatened to tear the ground apart at its foundations.

Madara deflected one kunai, dodging another, and slammed his foot straight against the knee of a Shimura shinobi cracking his knee and sending him spilling across the sand into a group currently engaged in battle.

"Izuna! Their camp!" Madara shouted over the roar of an explosion.

"I'm not sure!" Izuna half yelled back. He had one cut on the back of his hand, it was one of those that bled really bad, but didn't really everyone else's attire his was caked in sweat, blood, and sand. Two of his swords were gone used as projectiles to tear through several Akimichi's ankles before they could use their expansion jutsu. The battle tore him away from Madara but he quickly made his way back seeing Sarutobi and Shimura shinobi swarming him from all sides.

"We need that information!" Madara snapped, lunging back from his post as two dozen kunai pierced the ground where he stood, sinking into the sand for several inches. Heedless to danger, he dashed forward slamming his fist across the shinobi's face that threw the barrage at him, and he swiveled on his heel lashing out with his gunbai smacking aside a sword that was aimed for his neck.

He spun using the added momentum and swung his sickle in a tight arc. The man's body fell to the sand, his head rolling away. "Where's Mikito!" Madara slid close to Izuna glaring at their attackers.

"Fighting Ajo." Izuna replied dryly, kicking and punching away anyone that came to close, sliding back a few feet. "As for that camp and information, I don't know if there's anything left." The camp had been the center point of the fight, everyone just mutually tore their way into it, the Sarutobi swarming out from the centre of their camp making quick work of several Akimichi and Shimura.

Two ninjutsus, one fire and the other earth collided several minutes ago, covering the entire area in smoke and sending a shockwave rippling around them bashing right into the camp.

Madara let loose a quiet growl, parrying two attackers, kicking one against the ribs, and sliced the other one across the chest knocking him away with a sweep of his gunbai. That's what he didn't want to her. It was only natural the camp would suffer damage from the battle, but he wanted to be able to salvage something for it.

That stupid scroll Ahiko and Yuko obtained evaded him completely, he couldn't ponder what it was speaking on. Everyone had their own opinions and suspicions but none of it was concrete. He only dealt with facts and the only fact there was with that scroll was that it held something of significance in those few words that were scribbled across it. "Handle things here! I'm going to the camp!" Madara shouted, screaming forward with Izuna hot on his heels before the younger Uchiha clashed with three Shimura shinobi.

Madara continued his mad dash towards the camp. Black plum clouds were starting to stretch high into the sky, to such heights they'd be visible from miles away. The sand was flowing with the sticky and metallic liquid as it pooled out from the fallen bodies, flies and other insects were starting to make their way onto the corpses more than eager to feed on the decaying flesh.

Unfortunately, the Sarutobi camp was in the center of one of the largest clouds of thick black and gray smoke the battle continued to rage inside the thick blankets. _Why is Mikito wasting her time with Ajo when she should be here!? _Madara questioned mentally raising his sickle just in time to fend off a vicious assault on his person.

Strapping his gunbai back on his upper back with a quick flick, he drew his sword in one fluid motion battering the blades as if they were bamboo and took down his attackers in one stroke. He didn't spare the corpses another glance as he tore his way through the smoke attacking anyone and sprinted passed anyone who wasn't foolish enough to attack him, his blood red eyes flickering in every direction. Searching. Searching.

"Madara!" The Uchiha turned just in time to see Hiro and Ahiko take down three men that were poised to remove his head swiftly. Yuko landed a short second later her eyes wide and observing but a bit frantic.

"Ahiko. Yuko! Both of you come with me!" Madara ordered, not waiting for them to respond he sprinted forward. The two girls chased after him while Hiro went towards Souji's location. Madara put on a burst of speed when he was sure the two were following him, it'd be simple to interrogate a prisoner and he fully intended to do just that, but more information was invaluable. The more he had the better.

Two dozen Akimichi shinobi and sixteen Shmiura shinobi barreled right towards them, Madara weaved and dodged between the horde cutting them down and kicking them away, Ahiko took a much more precise method to it impaling those that came too close and kicked them off of her spear into their comrades, there was getting to be too many of them, and Yuko discovered this as she was hard pressed to dodge and attack with lethal force.

Kicking them away and sparing them wasn't an option anymore.

"Where did you two find that scroll?"

"This way!" Ahiko took the lead, swiveling sharply and lunging to her left. She recognized the layout from before, even though the tents were all but destroyed and burning she could never mistake this certain area. The tents were a lot larger than average and the bulk of the Sarutobi camped out were all situated within this one area while they spaced themselves out to guard the perimeter.

Her large eyes flicked left and right, desperately searching for the tent where she had obtained the scroll. "Over here!" She said with hast, putting on a burst of speed and literally lunged towards the burning tent stopping short by a few inches. "This is the one-" Ahiko's head spun as she forced herself to stop, glancing left and right searching for Madara but could only see Yuko.

"Fuck!" Madara's curse echoed out of the tent, and with measured savageness a part of it was torn and Madara lunged out spacing himself a safe distance away from the fire. "Are you sure that was one? There's nothing in there other then old maps!" His blood red eyes flicked from Ahiko to Yuko several times, anger and agitation slowly starting to cloud them.

Ahiko didn't show any signs of fear despite his show and Yuko kept her eyes turned towards the ground. He shook his head once, the Akimichi must have destroyed most of it when they attacked before, or this battle put the final nail in the coffin there wasn't anything worthwhile in that damned tent.

"Kill anything that moves! If you can help it spare one of those stupid monkeys!" Madara barked out the orders making both girls flinch at the sudden rise in tone, and at a brisk pace Madara sprinted towards one of the many battles raging.

"Yuko-chan." Ahiko smacked her friend on the shoulder. The red haired girl had gone stark silent and her body was rigid, shaking slightly. Ahiko frowned slightly, smacking her shoulder again. "Yuko-chan!"

"Sorry!" Yuko exclaimed, jumping two feet off the ground and whirling her head in every direction. She took a steady breath, again she had made a fool out of herself but at least it was with Ahiko. She wouldn't comment on it.

Without thinking she sprinted in a random direction hoping to take her mind off of the fear she felt for several long seconds, she swung her katana forward clashing with an Akimichi shinobi, and stepped to the side knocking him off balance. She took the opening and stabbed into his side swiping harshly to the side sending him rolling across the ground.

Ahiko sprinted passed her jabbing her spear through the chest plate of one man, swiftly skewing the tip across another Sarutobi Shinobi's wrist forcing him to drop his sword. She stabbed through his chest cavity splattering blood all around her and ending his life swiftly. Ahiko spun her spear once, glancing around her.

The camp was all but empty save for dead bodies and burning tents, the area around the camp was littered with dead bodies or those dying. The Shimura, Akimichi, and Sarutobi were starting to waver as the Uchiha and Domou remained firm not backing down a single inch. Ahiko sighed softly, allowing herself to relax as she heard the words 'pull back! Retreat! Abandon camp!' Resound from the three clans opposing them.

In short of two minutes every shinobi that was able from the Akimichi, Sarutobi, and Shimura were practically gone leaving behind their fallen comrades. Ahiko wiped the sweat from her brow, making her ways towards her sister who was slowly sheathing her katana back in its saya with frightening expression on her face, the rest of her kinsmen and the Uchiha were checking the area and starting to see how was wounded on their side and who needed treatment.

Thankfully nothing but a few cuts and bruises was all that they suffered. "I don't understand." Ahiko said to her sister stopping her trek and leaning the spear against her shoulder. "What was their point in doing this?"

"The Shimura have been contracted by the Wind damiyo-or so according to Ajo." Mikito explained bluntly so as she scanned the battlefield. Death was all too common for her and the fallen bodies just made a small part of her grimace, she never enjoyed killing or resorted to it right away. The only exception would be Ajo, she would love to rip from apart limb by limb, but he managed to escape at the last second when they were both swarmed by Akimichi shinobi. She had been a hair close to ripping out his tongue.

"I don't know the reasons why the Akimichi are attacking..." She trailed off watching Souji literally drag a Sarutobi shinobi behind him and toss him to the ground before her.

"Caught this one trying to run." Souji said, eyes narrowed. "He put up a fight for a moment, but I cut the tendons in his knee." He turned his focus onto Mitsuki and Misaka who were close by piling up the bodies of the dead only for Hikaku and Aito to burn them. The two woman looked in his direction before hastily making their way over to him.

"Burn everything here. I want no signs of this camp here once we depart. Tell Hikaku and Aito this as well, have them assist you." He instructed, Misaka gave a quick nod while Mitsuki settled on a mock salute before they took off going about their tasks with the two Uchiha.

"I'll never talk!" The Sarutobi shinobi was defiant.

"Oh, is that right?" Madara's deep and cold voice caught everyone's attention. He strolled forward arms crossed over his armored chest with Izuna just a few inches in front of him.

"You kill Ajo?" Izuna looked at Mikito questioningly.

"Bastard got away, but I cut his eye." Mikito said her voice was oddly chipper given what she was talking about. She traded a look with Souji. Ajo's time was going to be coming very very soon. He had put the final nail in the coffin.

"Damn that tanuki." Izuna hissed in annoyance. He pushed the thought of that arrogant and stupid Shimura from his mind at the moment, putting all of his focus onto the Sarutobi shinobi sitting before them battle wounded and battered. "Listen, you can you save yourself a lot of trouble if you tell us what we want to know."

"You brat I'll never talk!" The shinobi spat. "Fucking Uchiha and Domou swine."

Madara punched the man, hard against the jaw. "Let's not start that. You might put me in a foul mood."

"You call him a brat, but he is a skilled brat." Souji said, crouching so he was eye level with their prisoner. "He is Uchiha Izuna, second in command of the Uchiha clan... If you know what's good for you, you will start talking."

"I'd rather die-" his retort was cut short as Mikito slammed her fist across his face, slamming the side of his head against the hot sand and forcing him to spit out handfuls of blood every few seconds before he finally lost consciousness.

"We'll take him back with us." Mikito said, getting a chorus of nods of confirmation. "Are there any others alive?"

"Nope. Just got rid of the last of them." Mitsuki said suddenly, striding towards Mikito with a passive expression on her face. "Believe it or not, anyone who had a chance of living killed themselves..." She paused.

"The piles were over there." Mitsuki jabbed a thumb where patches of black smoke and smoked flesh were making themselves known, it'd only take an hour at the most for them to be buried in the sand. "We didn't find anything important on their person, aside from soldier pills, swords, and kunai there wasn't anything worth noting.

"What are they hiding that's so important..." Izuna muttered to himself. A shinobi would die before handing over any secrets, but honestly what could they be doing in the middle of a desert that called for such acts? He couldn't begin to think of what it could be since a desert was one of the harshest landscapes on earth and quite simply didn't hold anything worth value other than sand and cactus's. The Sarutobi couldn't be after the cactus and any power play in this region would be cut short by one of the damiyo.

"We'll find out soon enough." Madara said ominously, hauling the man up by one arm and slinging him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "If he is going to be stubborn I know methods..." He turned his gaze onto Mikito for a moment before turning away from them and heading back towards the castle that loomed in the far distance. The only sign that a battle took place was the receding clouds of smoke and piles of debris, there wasn't a single tent, person, or structure left standing. The sand would cover all of it up soon enough.

* * *

Tobirama clenched his teeth, eyes blurring, ear drums on the verge of popping as another explosion rocked him off of his feet forcing him to fall onto his arm. His ruby eyes swept the area, his brother's Mokuton was making its presence known as it slammed into and against the two tails forcing it back for a few steps before the beast heaved a roar and shattered it without any trouble, Syrus's Tochiton was making itself known as coils and columns of earth spiraled at the beast, but just like with Hashirama they were destroyed with no effort.

"Tobirama! Let me heal your arm!" Usagi exclaimed, sprinting towards him as fast as she could. She took a seat next to him, eyes narrowing as she started to focus.

"No, don't worry about me." Tobirama said stubbornly. The two tails went on the attack first, the cave quaked and crumbled under its hatred and power after he extinguished the tsunami of fire. He took a nasty fall, falling directly on his left arm almost breaking it. It wasn't broke since he could move it, barely, but it definitely hurt the worst it could be was a fracture.

There was no time to heal, it took too much effort and focus, and they couldn't spare that since they were going toe to toe with the two tails.

"Stop being stubborn!" Usagi snapped.

"We don't have time!" Tobirama snapped back with equal annoyance to match Usagi. He watched as Tsugi and Toka sent a barrage of fire jutsus towards the beast while Hesui, Osen, and Ryoku fired a barrage of wind jutsus towards it, Disuke and Haji provided cover for them all and the rest of their units interchanging from fire to earth to wind. Tobirama forced himself to stand up, glowering up at the two tails as it continued smashing everything in sight whether it was a jutsu or the cave walls.

Usagi bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smacking him upside the head. She didn't want to inflict any further harm, and judging from how Tobirama was holding his arm every few seconds, so it had to be sprained or fractured.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do?" Usagi grated out, quickly flashing through a series of hand seals and spewing fire up towards the two tails, fusing her jutsu with Tsugi's and Ryoku's to form flaming projectiles. The projectiles collided with the beast and the walls rattling the entire structure once again while drawing out an agitated roar of the two tails.

"We need to get out of here, first and foremost." Tobirama said. "That thing is going to cause this whole cave to topple down on top of us!" He didn't doubt Hashirama and Syrus could stem off that amount of debris, but it was better not to be in the situation period. Finally, Tobirama growled slamming his hands together and kneading his chakra. "I need you to back me up with a lightning jutsu!" He said, his voice strong and commanding.

"Suiton! Doragonmisairu!" Tobirama pushed his chakra out in waves, allowing it to flourish upward as it morphed into the shape of a raging tiger rapidly growing in size and speed.

"Raiton! Ikazuchiryū!" Usagi yelled forming the dog seal and flared her chakra outwards until it crackled and surged around her body like a raging storm, she clenched her teeth forcing the chakra outward and upwards chasing after Tobirama's water dragon. The surging lightning slowly took the shape of a dragon with glowing green eyes, it plunged straight into Tobirama's jutsu easily tripling its size and speed.

Their combined jutsus slammed straight into the two tails causing it to roar and shake its tails destroying more than half of the room they were currently in, Hashirama's branches and Syrus's solid spiraling columns collided a second later.

"Now! Up!" Usagi shouted, snapping her arm above her head. The two tails swiped at the massive water-lightning infused dragon severing its body in two buts its upper half smashed into the ceiling above them tearing it open with a massive explosion sending debris raining down.

"Everyone! Get on!" Hashirama shouted, his surging chakra sending cracks all around them as more branches and trees burst forth from his form snaking up towards the opening. Nobody questioned his order and ran hopping onto the massive and moving surge of trees. _Shit! _He cursed mentally as he spotted a mammoth blue paw shooting towards them.

"HAAAA!" He let out a scream, his chakra surging forward like a torrent, the paw crashed into and through the sudden growth of branches shredding and tearing them to pieces, but it was enough to give the shinobi time to get back up to the surface. Birds and animals scattered able to sense the negative energy that was clawing its way to the surface.

Hashirama landed on the ground first followed closely by Syrus.

"Nice save back there." Syrus said allowing a small smirk to cross his face. When half of that room came collapsing down he was more than concerned. If there was to be any celebration or peace it was cut short as two massive paws slammed into the earth gouging fissures into it and tearing down trees as they heaved the rest of the body out.

"Damn it." Tsugi grunted. "Maybe making that opening wasn't the smartest of choices."

"Syrus!" Hashirama said with alarm and slight fear. "Can you infuse your chakra with the ground?"

"I can..." Syrus narrowed his eyes looking at the younger man carefully. "I don't see how that's going to help anything though, it'd just cause more damage." If he infused his chakra and executed a high level jutsu the two tails would just obliterate it like it had a million times before, if by some change it did work there would be widespread destruction.

Unfortunately they didn't have anymore time to discuss for two mammoth tails and four paws ravaged the ground splintering entire trees and uprooting more than a hundred with one sweep tearing the ground asunder forcing them to hastily dodge unless they wanted to be crushed by it or one of the trees.

This happened for several long minutes the Senju and Subatsu hastily and quickly dodging any and everything from coming their way whether it was debris or a flaming paw. They hardly had any time to glance in the other's direction before something was flying at them. Disuke and Haji quickly flashed through a series of hand seals unleashing wind and lightning at the beast while Hashirama and Syrus struggled to push it back, it was short lived, their respective attacks were destroyed with a single swipe, the sudden impact and shock wave threw everyone out of their rhythm, leaving the two tails in the very centre of the destruction.

Hashirama slammed spine first into a tree, blood gushed freely from the sides of his mouth as the waves of pain and shock spread through his body like fire, part of his armor had been chipped and the breastplate had a long jagged gash running through it. His dark eyes turned up towards the beast which let out a blood chilling roar before rampaging again attacking anything and anyone in sight.

"This isn't good, at this rate it's going to makes its way to the estate..." Hashirama muttered, forcing himself to stand on his shaky legs. He was wounded, battered, one gash ran along the length of the left side of his face pulsing with fresh blood.

"What... Was your plan?" Syrus's voice tore him from his thoughts. Hashirama turned his attention onto the older man spotting blood stains, a cracked shoulder plate, gashes, and dirt staining him everywhere. A small streak of blood stained the right side of his chin and was already drying. "Hashirama!" Syrus snapped.

"Infuse your chakra into the ground... I think... It'll make my next jutsu much stronger than it usually is." Hashirama explained with a somber expression, he didn't know if this was going to work or not, but he and Syrus had similar jutsus and this was their only chance to at least give this beast a taste of its own medicine. "I don't know if this is going to work for sure, but it's out best shot at this point!"

The two tails swept its tails around again uprooting trees and sending them falling to the forest floor shaking the surrounding landscape over and over. The booms were deafening shaking everyone to their bones. The two tails slammed its four paws firmly into the ground, its contrasting eyes flicking onto Hashirama and Syrus for several long moments before it snarled viciously, opening its large maw, and began to gather a _ridiculous _amount of chakra colored by red and blue spheres morphing together form a huge dark purple sphere.

The sphere quickly began to grow in size starting from the size of a small rock easily growing over one hundred times that.

"Syrus!" Hashirama exclaimed, beads of sweat running down his forehead, his eyes widening almost like saucers. _The density of that chakra... What is that thing intending to do!? _He narrowed his eyes. _That doesn't matter, I need to stop that in any case of events._ He turned his dark eyes onto Syrus who was looking on with equal alarm, the air started to shift and grow 'denser' and 'colder' as the beast gathered more and more chakra. "I need your help! I can't do this without you!"

"How far do you want me to push my chakra!?"

_"_Just push it!"

"Fair enough!" Syrus yelled, focusing for a short moment before letting his chakra flourish and flare around him forcing the ground in at his feet and sending cracks in every direction. "You better hope this works, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass in the afterlife!" Syrus heaved a breath before slamming his hands onto the ground forcing his chakra into it and spreading it outwards as far as he could, the ground gave one heave as his chakra surged into and through it almost becoming a part of the ground itself.

He turned his dark eyes onto Hashirama who slammed his hands together in the snake seal, he snapped his focus onto the two tails, one giant purple sphere hovered just outside of its mouth. With one more snarl the beast unleashed the dense ball of supercharged chakra ripping through trees and gouging the ground from its potency.

"Mokuton! Ki no sekai!" Hashirama roared, exerting his chakra with tremendous force. The ground heaved once under the force of his chakra before it exploded in a series of trees and branches. Hundreds upon thousands coiled and spiraled up towards the sky and around him towering high above some of the trees in their area, he ground his teeth against each other, clenching his hands even tighter together.

"Hggghhh!" A loud grunt escaped as the huge ball of chakra smashed into a through his abundant world of trees, shredding and battering the mass to bits and pieces clearing its way through only to be met with even more coiling and spiraling branches.

"Nggghhhhhh!" His teeth were grinding so hard he was risking giving himself a severe headache. Blood poured out from both of his nostrils spotting his tan skin and running down his ravaged armor. One last push... He surged his chakra, Syrus quickly followed, his hands still clenched Hashirama heaved with all of his will and might.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion was earth shaking producing gale force wind that tore into the thick tree bark viciously shredding them in half sending them toppling over. Hashirama who was barely recovered was smacked head on by the shockwave that erupted high above throwing him for a good three hundred yards, his body smacking against the trunk of a tree sending him spinning into the ground with a hard thud.

Syrus, barely raised his arms up in time before he was flung away like a rag doll smashing through one half broken tree trunk, flying into another without losing any speed from his flight and slammed side first against it hissing in pain as he flew forward a bit more smacking face first into the ground.

The ground-no the earth shook and rumbled for several long minutes. And, slowly it settled down to a still.

Tobirama grimaced, clutching onto his now broken arm, he needed to wipe the blood that was running down the side of his head. He made his way over to Hashirama and Syrus, both of them were spaced several feet apart and barely moving.

"Brother." His baritone voice made Hashirama turn his head and let out a soft groan of pain. "How are you?"

"Never better!" Hashirama boomed with a laugh, crying in pain a short second later. "I think my head is broken."

"That would explain a lot." Usagi said, laughing at the tan skin Senju's statement.

She glanced at Tobirama who shook his head firmly-he still refused to be healed.

"It doesn't explain enough..." Tobirama quipped.

Usagi rushed towards Syrus on shaky legs. "Brother, are you okay?"

"I think I'll manage..." Syrus replied, slowly and painfully rolling over onto his back and heaving a long breath. His lungs burned, his bones ached, and his muscles screamed. He glanced over at Hashirama who was in the same position. "How is everyone else holding up?" Syrus ventured.

"Other then a few broken bones and bleeding I'd say we're fine." Haji replied. They all looked like they went through hell and back six times over, and clashing with the two tails didn't make that all too far fetched. Haji settled down next to Syrus as everyone else gathered around them holding and nursing their wounds, nobody was able to escape unscathed. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Uhh, I'm going to take a small nap." Hashirama said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Just five minutes."

"Enough with your jokes." Tobirama hauled his brother up with one arm.

"OWWW!" Hashirama wailed. There was a nasty gash on his arm and Tobirama grabbed it too firmly.

"Stop whining." Tobirama said with a scowl, stepping away from him and letting him regain his balance.

"And, I've got you." Usagi told Syrus, bracing one arm against the back of her neck as she supported his weight helping him stand up partly. She stepped away when he stood to his full height, staggering back for just a second before he regained his balance. "I'm so tired and I've had enough of looking at trees... Let's go." Usagi wiped a patch of dirt off of her face that was mixed with sweat and blood.


	42. Fraught

"Aging is pointless. That's how I feel when I look at you."

Orochimaru

* * *

The trip back to the castle was quick, silent, and totally concise. Nobody uttered a single word, some relished in their victory and triumph, others pondered on what was to come, and some just decided to forget it all for the moment and stare at the sand.

The tall and perilous gates were once again opened to allow them entrance into the village and the six dozen or so guards that kept a constant watch relaxed just slightly as they passed through, despite being allies they were rightfully weary of the Uchiha and Domou. The people that hustled and bustled about took time out of their day to cast glances in their direction all of them varied, but the norm was shock, fear, and a hint of realization. They parted a path for the shinobi to stride through, their prisoner slung over Madara's shoulder was almost the center of attention.

The castle was still a few miles away and so they walked at the same pace they had been. The entire time all eyes fell onto them.

"I don't get it." Yuko muttered out loud, finally it was getting to her and she had to at least know why she-they were getting all of these looks. "Why is everyone looking at us like we're death itself?"

"Better get used to it, kid." Hikaku muttered, glancing at her for a moment before turning away. "We have a reputation, people stay away for a good reason."

"Heh, I guess news travels fast." Aito chuckled softly, turning his gaze onto her for a moment before looking away. "The Shaningu were planning to burn down the entire Grass village-their second in command Tomoyuki was the brains behind the whole thing. We put an end to it before it could even begin. We had to kill a few hundred idiots, but that's just how it went down. I figure we're getting these looks because of that."

"But, then that means you saved that village." Yuko looked up at the tall and dark haired man, she recalled seeing him several times leaving the compound. Aito was one of the strongest Uchiha in the entire clan and was a close confidant of Madara and Izuna. "Shouldn't people be saying thank you and smiling?"

"Hahah." Izuna laughed softly, surprising Yuko a great deal. "Not everyone uses that kind of logic, Yuko-chan. We Uchiha and the Domou have a reputation as Hikaku said."

"We were outnumbered ten to one." Mitsuki commented softly, peering at the young red haired kunoichi. "We still came out on top and put an end to Tomoyuki's half ass plot to burn down the Grass village. I just never thought the news would travel this fast. But, you know how it goes, there's always a piece missing to the story, in our case it's Tomoyuki's plan that never came to light."

"They probably only heard about how we stormed into Maison-ya and killed all of the Shaningu that were plotting to burn the village." Souji surmised with a blunt tone, his expression not showing the slightest hint of being bothered at the looks they were getting from all around. "Of course they'd leave out the part of those fools trying to burn down the village, but that's how it goes. We stopped them and the people will only remember how we killed them. So, we're the big and bad Uchiha and Domou."

"But... Still.." Yuko pursed her lips. That just wasn't right. Why should they deal with it if they saved lives instead of taking them like so many did in this era? Like what Tomoyuki planned to do...

"Don't let it get to you, Yuko-chan." Ahiko nudged her encouragingly

"You shouldn't let it get you down, Yuko." Misaka said softly offering the young girl a very small but understanding smile. Yuko had yet to grow thick skin, "We're used to this by now, besides people get out of our way without us having to push them out of our way or tell them to move."

"Very well said." Aito smirked at Misaka for a moment, eyes zoning on her blue thick hair for a moment before he tore his gaze away from her. "It's annoying when someone won't take a hint."

"Right..." Misaka mused in agreement.

They stopped at the front of the castle. Mikito turned her focus onto everyone gathered. "You all get some rest for now. There's nothing more we can do at this point, if you feel the need to do so go and patrol to make sure everything is clear." Her voice was soft, but even and commanding as she looked over everyone once again giving a small nod of confirmation. "Brother, sister, Yuko, Madara, and Izuna you guys come with me." Mikito said as the mammoth gates of the castle wailed and screeched as they opened up part way allowing them access. "Everyone else just relax but stay on guard."

"Roger that!" Mitsuki gave a small salute, snatching Hikaku by the wrist and dashing off with him before he could even mutter a protest.

"In that case I'll look for a new sword. I'll remain alert." Misaka said excusing herself and disappearing in a crowd of people.

"Guess I'll get a drink then." Aito shrugged lightly before walking away from them.

"Now that we have that settled." Madara said. "Let's take care of this little problem."

They ventured through the castle finally finding a door that looked old and worn enough.

Madara kicked open the large wooden door. It was to a guest room that had never been used. There was a small table in the middle of the room, on either side of it were four purple cushions for sitting and a layer of dust had built upon them contrasting their plush color. Besides a closet which was to the right on the far side and a bathroom which was to the left there wasn't much to look at. Perfect for interrogation. He cast a sidelong glance at the unconscious man resting on his shoulder, and with no hesitation tossed him into the center of the room. The wooden table exploded from the sudden impact and tremendous weight flinging chunks of wood in every direction. He entered the room next followed closely by Mikito, Izuna, Souji, Ahiko, and surprisingly Yuko.

They had tasked the others with getting rest for the moment and if they feel the need to start patrolling. But, given their recent victory there was no need to patrol and rest was well deserved.

"That was smooth, Madara." Mikito commented, kicking a piece of wood that was by her feet into the wall. "The fool didn't even wake up, I must have him harder than I expected or you didn't throw him hard enough."

Izuna silently stepped forward, grabbing the man by the arm and setting him upright against the wall watching his head slump downwards. _She's got clout, that's for sure. _Izuna mentally noted, turning his gaze back onto his brother. "So, what's the plan here? We just torture this guy until he screams like a banshee and confesses?" Izuna questioned with a raised eyebrow, he really didn't see any other method that was going to work besides the one he just stated. He wasn't sure if Mikito would go along with it though.

"Let's wake him up first." Souji said, turning his gaze onto Ahiko. "Use that jutsu."

"Are you sure?" Ahiko blinked widely at him, turning her gaze onto Madara and Izuna for a split second.

"A chakra binding seal won't work." Souji deduced. He looked over the Sarutobi shinobi that was their prisoner, he couldn't be a day older than twenty eight, maybe thirty. His hair was tuft and unkempt smeared with dried blood that forced it into a messy matted type of style. The first thing this man would do upon regaining consciousness was going on the attack, Sarutobi were persistent, it was always safer to kill them than letting them live. Even if it was for interrogation. His focused eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a stiff nod. "Do it."

Ahiko nodded slightly flashing through a series of three hand seals ending with the bird seal. "Shiruton! Ketsugō ōbu!" She exclaimed softly, snapping her arms forward extending them to their full length and spreading her fingers wide. She took a sharp breath swinging her arms seemingly in random patterns almost wildly and in a sporadic manner her fingers flickered and twitched and her wrists turned a few degrees each second.

Madara scowled slightly as he watched her go through the wild and to him unnecessary motions, if this was a jutsu he'd never heard of it. He wet his lips slightly as he spotted _thin _almost invisible strands of_ something_ coiling and wrapping around the Sarutobi shinobi pinning his arms directly to his sides and forcing him into a wild spin. The strands became more clear, it looked silverish-white in color and almost fluffy like a cloud. Madara looked over the orb that now bound the man to the wall, he could see and feel that the orb was chakra reinforced with Ahiko's own chakra.

"Okay, that should do." Ahiko relaxed her posture and let her arms fall to her sides. "He won't be getting out of that no matter how hard he tries."

"What makes you so sure?" Madara questioned.

"Well, that stuff you see there has the same composition as spider silk... Spider silk is ten times stronger than steel easily." Ahiko explained with a light smile waving her hand slightly, a bad habit she had whenever she was engrossed in explaining something or trying to illustrate her point. "My silk is chakra reinforced, it combines everything that allows the spider to catch its prey in addition to my chakra reinforcing every single inch of every single strand that you see."

"That is shrewd... Extremely shrewd" Izuna examined the silk closely. There were many 'dry' threads running along in corkscrewing, circular, and spiraling patterns. He narrowed his eyes slightly spotting more 'wet' threads, it looked as if Ahiko spit out whatever she was weaving him with and added to the orb, but that definitely wasn't the case. And, true to her word every inch of it was reinforced with her chakra making it even stronger and binding. "Shiruton... Silk release...?" Izuna clicked his tongue softly, reaching out to touch it.

"Yup! I don't advise you to touch that, if you do your finger is going to stuck." Ahiko nodded at Izuna, frowning slightly as his finger was just an inch from touching it. "You'll naturally struggle and lash out, but that'll only make it worse." She was satisfied when she seen Izuna nod and pull his finger away. "Now, how are we going to wake him up? I'd say cold water but that won't work in this scenario."

"I'll do the honors, I suppose." Souji said dryly, slamming his fist right against the shinobi's mouth feeling the skin on knuckles almost give and tear as it connected with his teeth. It didn't take long for the older man to come to his senses, cursing softly as he shook his head struggling to ignore the pain that assaulted him on all levels and made him nauseous-his knee was literally scorching right now and it took all of his years of training and experience to hold down the barren scream that wanted to rip from his throat.

"Well, that worked." Ahiko muttered softly.

"Got that right..." Yuko muttered, grimacing slightly.

Mikito crouched in front of the thrashing and glowering Sarutobi shinobi, her face devoid of any and all emotion. "Listen, your comrades have abandoned you. We know that your clan is intending to do something, we found the scroll. Save yourself time and pain and just tell us what we want to know." She stared him dead in the eye calmly despite the flash of emotions that raged through his dark irises that threatened to pierce through her chest. She didn't have any intentions of killing him if he complied, in his current condition there wasn't anything he could do to them anyways. "I have no intention of killing you, so just get this over with... It's for your own good.

"Eat a dick-"

"Answer the question!" Madara snarled slamming his fist against the same spot where Souji's made contact. The man's gums tore open flooding blood like a fountain from his mouth forcing him to spit several times in rapid succession. Madara drew his fist away from the sputtering man, letting it fall back to his side before he crossed his strong arms firmly over his chest directing a murderous glare right at him. "Do not try my patience. I am not as merciful as she is, if you want to play this game I'll send your head flying right now. I'll send it back to the rest of the monkeys in a box."

"Just confess." Yuko said, almost pleading with the older man as she centered his eyes onto him. She had seen enough death for one day, she didn't want to see anymore blood gushing from any bodies, she had killed enough. The last thing she wanted to see at this moment was Madara slicing this man's head off, for she knew for certain that he wasn't bluffing... Madara would do it with a second's hesitation. "You know it is in your best interest to just confess..." _I don't want to see you die. _Yuko added silently.

"You..." The man sneered at her. "Uchiha-"

"Shut up!" Izuna snapped venomously, taking it one step further and kicked the man in the face. "Enough of your petty insults, tell us what we want to know."

"Tch! I'd die before I told you Uchiha and Domou vermin anything."

There was a moment of silence where the only sound that could be heard was the labored breathing of their prisoner and quiet almost silent splatters of his blood hitting the floorboards underneath him. Madara closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a breath.

"Izuna, kill him."

"Wait Madara!" Mikito shouted, whirling on Izuna who stopped in his place for the time being, she quickly turned her eyes onto Madara who was glaring at her with his one eye upset that she was defying him. Defying the great Madara, she resisted the urge to snort. "If we kill him now we won't figure out what their true objective is! For all we know they could be in league with the Shimura clan."

"Unlikely." Madara retorted.

"But, it's not impossible!" Mikito pressed, snapping her gaze onto their captive. She would be foolish to think that the Sarutobi and Shimura weren't working together, even if the two clans spend all of their time at each other's throats there could be something that would make them set aside their hatred for the time being and work as one group. However unlikely that may have been, there was still a chance that this was the case. She couldn't play into her pride and overlook it as impossible. "For the last time..." She clenched her teeth slightly, eyes glinting with impatience and a hint of anger. "Tell us what you know. Tell us what you're scheming up! What are you planning!?"

"Fuck you..." The man said slowly, deliberately. He glared venomously at Mikito, teeth grinding together as a sneer tore across his features once again. "You can kiss my-"

"Okay, so we're going to do things the hard way." Souji concluded coldly, his eyes narrowing to slits as he focused on their captive. He had enough of this little insulting game, three times now he had been warned at least, and three times over he has spat back in their face, even had the gall to even say something so crude to his sister. One way or another he was going to get this information out of this jackass, and then he would be disposed of promptly. "Madara and Izuna, I want you both to stay with me, as for you girls just head back to your rooms." He looked at Mikito long and hard for a moment, knowing full well she wouldn't just leave. "I'm going to need a lot of candles, get some from the damiyo."

Mikito took a soft breath, nodding her head slightly. She wasn't one for torture, she knew more than a dozen ways to make someone scream and writhe in agony, but she really couldn't stomach that. It was a lot different than ending a life swiftly with a stroke of her katana, they didn't feel any pain and if they did it was only for a fleeting second. But, torture the pain got worse over time and the person suffered rather than being mercifully put out their misery. "Very well. I'll return shortly with what you need." She conceded finally, turning to Ahiko and Yuko who made no verbal objections. "Yuko. Sister. Let's go, I'll get the candles you two wait back in the room until one of us calls for you."

"Kay!" Both girls said, exiting the room a short second later followed closely by Ahiko.

Izuna took a look around the room for a moment before turning his gaze onto Souji. "That was wise having them leave the room." Izuna noted with a slight smirk. He didn't want Yuko to witness something like this, and he was close to certain Ahiko wouldn't want to go through with it, and instead try to coax it out of the man.

"My sisters are caring... At times they can be too caring." Souji said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. That was one of the many reasons why they were both so adored and loved by their kinsmen, they both took great steps in that regard. They'd help the women clean and keep their children in line if their parents weren't present. They knew every single person's name, who was pregnant, who was expecting a child to be coming soon. What a lot of leaders didn't consider and cared about they did. "They wouldn't have agreed with this had they stayed here."

"For some reason, I believe that wholeheartedly." Madara said stifling a light chuckle. It would be like Mikito and Ahiko to get squeamish in a situation like this and try to find a different method to complete the task. It goes without say that Yuko would be the most squeamish since she had never witnessed something like this before, especially this method of torture. Madara needed to get this information and it'd be with brutal force, coaxing this clown wasn't going to work at all. Which was what those three girls were doing before. "So, we're going to use this method again?"

"Naturally." Souji nodded. "He'll only hold out for so long before the pain is too much."

Izuna made himself comfortable on the wall next to their prisoner careful not to get near the silk. He was still amazed that such an ability existed and yet he knew close to nothing of it. "Listen man, this is your last chance. In about two minutes Mikito is going to be back here and will give us what we need, you are going to endure agonizing pain for a very very long time. The girls aren't going to be here to save your sorry ass."

The Sarutobi shinobi just settled on spitting on the floor. A sign of total disrespect. "Fuck you Uchiha and Domou swine!"

"He's beyond reason." Souji shrugged in an uncaring manner. After being given this many chances only to show disrespect and slight his clan as well as the Uchiha clan, well this man wanted to die slowly and painfully.

"He's already made his mistake." Madara said darkly, glaring at the older man. "Now he'll live with the consequences of crossing paths with us. It's a shame he won't be able to tell the rest of his clan about it though."

The three men chuckled. Sarutobi were too persistent.

* * *

Usagi took a slow and soft breath as she relaxed on the hospital bed that she was hastily shoved on along with everyone else upon returning back the estate. She wanted to tell the maids, servants, and doctors that she was fine for the most part and could heal her own wounds, but they weren't trying to hear any of that. So, she just relaxed letting them work on bandaging her head where several cuts were and wrapping bandages around her torso to protect her bruised and battered ribs. It took them an hour to leave her room, and it was an hour too long. She swung her legs to the edge of her bed and stood up carefully making her way out of the room.

They needed to give a full report to the damiyo of their confrontation with the two tails and she was expected to be present. She wasn't sure how she was going to be present when her brothers as well as soon to be husband and Hashirama were injured and were a bit worse off than she was. Tobirama's arm was broken, Haji had a few cracked ribs, Syrus and Hashirama both suffered tremendous damage their armor had all but been bisected from the force and impact. Usagi peeked around a corner looking for anyone before she made a dash towards the door where her brothers were currently.

She didn't want to run into any maids since they'd shoo her off back to her room to recover. She didn't want to be rude and snap at them to leave her alone, thus she was going to avoid it altogether.

"What are you doing?"

"Tobirama!" Usagi snapped involuntarily, whirling around to face the white haired Senju. He had been so silent she didn't hear him come up behind her. She took in his current form, he was wearing his blue tunic with the yellow sash tying it together with matching blue pants, his arm was in a sling and resting gingerly near his chest. Despite his appearance his eyes still held the hard and calculated look they always have. "You know, you have a bad habit of just popping up out of nowhere."

"Better than sneaking around." Tobirama said, inclining his chin as he walked passed her heading right towards hr destination and opened the door without any hesitation. "That wouldn't happen so often if you were more aware of your surroundings." Tobirama added staring at her for a long moment before he entered the room, Usagi trailed close behind him biting her tongue to stay quiet. She couldn't argue with his logic.

On three hospital beds lied Hashirama, Syrus, and Haji. Their armor had been long discarded and they changed into their usual attire. There was an addition of thick bandages wrapped around one side of Hashirama's head and his arm was in a sling. Syrus was barely sitting upright watching the doctor tend to his wounds, like Hashirama his head was bandaged on one side and his torso like her own was wrapped in thick bandages. Lastly Haji had his arm in a sling and a part of his head was wrapped in bandages.

"How are you guys feeling?" Usagi asked making her way over to a red cushion and sat on her knees looking up at them curiously and with intent. Tobirama made his way towards her taking the cushion next to her but decided to sit with his legs crossed, carefully positioning himself so he didn't agitate his injuries any further.

"A little better..." Hashirama said, tilting his head to the side for a moment only for the doctor to put it straight again. "I really wish I didn't have to wear this..." He nodded at the bandages. Though everyone present knew he really meant he wish he could heal his wounds and as soon as he was done heal theirs.

"We're still in one piece." Haji said with a dry laugh. He nodded to the doctor that tended to his wounds as the older man left the room, shortly followed by Hashirama's doctor and Syrus's. "I'm just ready to leave as soon as we're done talking with the damiyo to be honest." He stood to his feet, careful not to move his arm too much or any other body part for that matter, even breathing caused a small degree of pain since some of his ribs were cracked while others were bruised. They were lucky to be in this condition after fighting the two tails, normally nobody survived an encounter with the Tailed Beasts. "Hashirama, you think you can heal yourself?"

"Of course!" Hashirama said, focusing sharply for a moment before a light sizzling sound echoed around the room. First his cuts healed rapidly stitching themselves shut. Next his bones that were broken or dislocated popped back into place and were mended, he only hissed softly as the shearing pain turned into a dull ache that faded after a few minutes. With one hand he unwrapped the bandages from his head, he didn't even look like he had been through a war, he looked good as new. "That's a lot better! Now I can see out of both eyes!"

"Just hurry up and heal the rest of us." Syrus said with a bit of impatience.

"Oh, right!" Hashirama rushed to Usagi first and in a few short moments healed her wounds completely. He then made his way around the trio healing all of their wounds and mending any bones if they were broken.

"Wow!" Usagi breathed, running her hand along the length of her forehead several times and peered at it for several long seconds. There wasn't a single trace of blood on her person save for her clothes just slightly. She brought her hand up again rubbing her forehead more furiously, but just like the first time she didn't see a single trace of it. "Where'd you learn to do that, Hashirama-kun?"

"Oh, well practice." Hashirama laughed softly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm pretty good, huh?"

"It's great!" Usagi beamed. "I never knew you could heal _this _good. Aren't you a bit tired? You didn't even form any hand seals!"

"Well..." Hashirama chuckled, still scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Ehm." Tobirama cleared his throat loudly followed quickly by Syrus as both of them stared at Usagi and Hashirama with just slight annoyance. These two could sit here and go back and forth for hours with questions and answers, and Tobirama was certain Usagi would have _a lot _of questions, she was very inquisitive a trait he was very fond of. Nonetheless medical ninjutsu wasn't widely practiced and save for his brother very, very few even took the time to practice it. Why would one waste so much time and effort when they could spew out barrages of fire or summon hundred foot slabs of rock, quite simply they wouldn't waste their time. "As much as I want to give you both time to discuss this in depth, we have other things to attend to that are more important." He turned his gaze onto Haji. "Do you know if he's in?"

"He said when we're able to meet him in his chambers."

* * *

The damiyo sat poised and calm behind his desk with his hands cupped in front of him. He got the reports of the Senju's and Subatsu's latest confrontation by his trust soldiers, though a report wasn't needed... He could feel the ground and earth literally shake threatening to split his estate into pieces, the air had been coated with a dark and sinister aura. It demanded attention and caused despair if one looked into it too much. Admittedly he was more than worried when the shaking and quaking began, he couldn't sense chakra like a shinobi could, but whatever happened in that battle it was almost beyond comprehension. His eyes took in the appearance of the four men sitting before him, if only all of those who fought alongside of them could be present, but they were being more than accommodated for their efforts. "Syrus-san. Hashirama-san. Tobirama-san. Haji-san. Usagi-san." He started in a composed tone. "I've gotten reports of the conflict, but I would like to hear it from those who were actually there rather than a frivolous report that excluded several things."

"We're in one piece!" Usagi beamed a smile at him. It was unusual for a noble to care so much about shinobi. But, she appreciated the gesture very much. "It was in the cave system just as you said, though we had to be at least a few thousand feet underground when we did encounter the two tails." She explained, keeping her back straight and chin up as she spoke, she had a lot of lessons on manners growing up.

"To sum it up..." Syrus paused, thinking deeply for a moment. "...It was nothing short of hell."'

The damiyo nodded, his brows knitting together for a second. "And, tell me where is the two tails now?"

"No idea." Haji replied dryly.

"You all have no idea?"

"To be more precise, we can't truly answer that question." Tobirama spoke up, his expression was stoic as ever. "The two tails can't be sensed through normal means, even if I searched night and day for even a glimpse of its chakra I wouldn't find anything in the long run of things." He explained succinctly. It unsettled him that he couldn't sense the two tails at all despite only being a few hundred to a few thousand meters away from it before it went on its sporadic rampage. If it had been anyone or anything else he would've felt their chakra within an instant... What made the Bijuu so different? "Knowing this, I conclude that the Bijuu can't be sensed through normal means, so where it is now I can not say for certain. But, I do know that it is no longer near here."

"Are you sure of that?" The damiyo questioned.

"Almost one hundred percent." Hashirama replied, his expression unusually stern, but this was a serious meeting and he never failed to be serious if the time called for it. "Please understand that we can't be one hundred percent sure, just as a last chance thing... We have to stay prepared." The leader of the Senju paused, setting his jaw slightly. "But, I can tell you this without any hesitation... The two tails isn't in the cave system, I know that for a fact because I seen it run away once it unleashed it's attack at me and Syrus intending to destroy the entire surrounding landscape... My guess is... It wanted to be left alone more than anything, but, unfortunately it was too close to this village and had to be removed." He wet his mouth, licking the corner of his lip. "We've risked our lives to ensure this village will remain at peace despite the times of the world that we live in, I can't promise you totally that the beast won't come back... But as of today it is nowhere near here. Your village is safe."

The damiyo was silent for several long moments, he didn't speak nor look at any of them. His eyes remained fixed on his desk at a smalls stack of papers that were neatly stacked. Hashirama exchanged a nervous glance with everyone next to him, Tobirama folded his arms tightly over his chest awaiting the damiyo's response, Syrus and Haji both stared at the damiyo with intent gazes waiting to hear his response, and Usagi tried not to fidget as the atmosphere in the room turned a little too tense for her taste. "I understand, you've all done very well. I must thank you both Hashirama-san and Syrus-san for if it weren't for your combined efforts I'm doubtful we'd be having this conversation right now." Finally the damiyo spoke, and the shinobi and one kunoichi took a collective breath. "So, in celebration of your triumph let's have a party!"

"Sir, I couldn't-" Syrus started only to be cut off.

"I insist! It is the least I can do to show my gratitude!" The damiyo said, almost pressing it on them so they have no chance to argue. He quickly rummaged through his desk and slowly started putting their payment out for them keeping it under a delicate white cloth. "Here is your payment, I've doubled it since you took care of the Hyuga and Sarutobi as well, I hope this is more than enough."

"Of course." The four in attendance bowed respectfully. They raised their heads after a moment taking steady breaths again.

"Now, enough of such stiff talk. I'll prepare the party, you all just get some rest and get ready... Distribute this amongst yourselves." The damiyo said sliding their payment forward and rising up from his chair with measured poise honed from years of teaching and living as a noble and exited swiftly several of his servants following after him as he ordered them to grab and prepare several things.

A party..." Usagi looked like she was ready to fall over from exhaustion. "I'd just like to take a nap more than anything."

"Sister, don't be rude..." Haji said.

"It'd be rude not to indulge a little." Tobirama said almost in a chiding manner, he was beginning to think if Usagi didn't want to do something well she wasn't going to do it and it was as simple as that. "That goes for you too brother, you'll be indulging as well. As for the payment we'll split it evenly."

"Well, I guess I have no choice." Hashirama said looking at the expectant stares being delivered at him. "And, I have no arguments against that."

"Nor do I." Haji said. "We'll split it right down the middle."

"I'd like to take a nap too, but our brothers both bring up good points." Syrus said crossing his arms over his chest. "We can indulge a little since tomorrow we have _that _to take care of." Syrus said with a bit of hesitation. There was just something that didn't sit well with him and this whole ordeal, but he'd just have to wait to see what went down during the meeting. "You're capable of healing the others, right?" Syrus gave Hashirama a curious glance.

"More than capable!" Hashirama gave a firm nod a small grin crossing his features. "To be honest, I've been waiting to do that!"


	43. Bellicose! Ceasefire!

"Mifune… I'm placing my faith in you!"

Hanzo

* * *

Daylight slowly dwindled painting the sky in a rich array of orange, red, pink, and a light violet. The colors all seemed to mix and match perfectly. Ironically the temperature began to take a dip as the contrasting colors blurred into a deep black twinkling and flaring with stars in its midst. The winds died down to the point there was hardly a gentle breeze, it seemed desolate and calm, a stark contrast to how it was raging throughout the day for hours on end.

Madara glared murderously. He was starting to grow impatient, he wasn't patient to begin with. The Sarutobi shinobi continued to stay silent. Mikito had come back with the candles and left shortly after. Souji shredded the tough silk with a low scale fire jutsu that just incinerated the web itself. Madara could admit that it was pretty amusing watch the Sarutobi squirm in fear of being burned to death.

Souji had strung him up upside down and carefully placed the candles on the soles of his feet. It didn't take long for the wax to melt and takes it effect. However, the Sarutobi shinobi continued to remain stubborn despite the visible pain etched across his face. He'd seethe and curse every few seconds, the wax trailed down his legs and was spreading over his stomach and gobbing down onto his chin sliding all the way to his bottom lip and starting to mold between his eyes and under his nostrils. The lingering and vicious burn was becoming unbearable, but he remained silent and defiant offering nothing more than a heated glare at the trio.

"Talk." Souji commanded in a low voice smashing his shin straight across the man's ribs feeling them give a sick buckle from the force. "I'm starting to get impatient... The only reason you are still breathing is because we need information out of you. Normally I'd rip your jaw off since you had the gall to disrespect my sister, you've been spared from that fate for now." Souji snarled angrily, kicking him again seven times in rapid succession, taking satisfaction as another bone crunched sickeningly from the force of his kicks. "Talk."

"..."

"I know you're not deaf, though you may be stupid." Madara remarked, slamming his foot across the man's chest hearing a loud crunch followed by a loud but short agonized scream. "Start talking."

Izuna scowled slightly. It had been over several hours now since they'd been at it. They hadn't gotten anywhere since they started, besides kicking and punching this stubborn mule-Souji and Madara taking the lead in that they weren't covering any ground. He was getting impatient and agitated, he hadn't expected the Shimura to show up during the battle, and he couldn't find a viable reason for them to be here-despite Mikito informing him of why he had showed up. There was just no common tie. "We're getting nowhere with him, I'll just use my Sharingan." Izuna said with a coldness to his voice that was rarely there. "At this rate you two are going to kill him before we get anything out of him

Madara snorted but gave a small nod while Souji settled on a light snort before kicking the Sarutobi shinobi again. Madara wanted to tell Izuna not to go to that length, it'd only take Izuna two minutes tops to get what he wanted, but he didn't want him to _have _to do that. Using the Sharingan on such a whelp was unworthy and unnecessary "Okay." Madara said the word simply and directly. He could swallow his pride this time.

"Wait a second..." Souji spoke up just before Izuna hypnotized the man with his blood red eyes. Souji crouched so he was near eye level with the Sarutobi shinobi, his eyes glinting in a ghastly manner. It made sense he could admit, to a certain extent that the Sarutobi would be present here. They were known to cause ruckuses constantly more often than not hassling traveling merchants and traders forcing them to pay protection money. However, the Shimura didn't do such things they were known and feared as assassins, they had no business being out here. With his eyes narrowed, Souji set his jaw. "Tell me... Why are the Shimura here?"

"How... Would I know anything about those worms and why they are here?" Their prisoner spat. His voice was laced with nothing but venom.

"It's simple really." Souji drawled, slowly unsheathing his sword from its saya and pressing it lightly against the man's windpipe. "There have been times in history where you two find some common ground and forge ahead only to take four steps back. The Shimura have never bothered with this country in particular, now all of a sudden they're here and eager." He pressed his lips into a thin line, applying more force on his sword. "Are you working with them?"

"Hell no! I'd rather see them all exterminated than to ever join hands with those monkey maggots!"

Souji gave the barest of nods, moving his sword away from the man's neck and sheathing it quickly. Well, that put a close to one possibility, the Shimura and Sarutobu definitely weren't working together with joined hands. But, it still left too little answers and raised even more questions. He clenched his fist, he could feel himself start to lose patience. "That's all I needed to hear." Souji stood up glaring at him for a short moment before turning his gaze onto Izuna. "Go ahead and do it, fry his brain for all I care."

Izuna couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He had known Souji to be silent, blunt, and straight to the point. He didn't beat around the bush and he didn't play any games, he accomplished what he set out to do by any means. "I may have to take you up on that offer." Izuna said, stepping passed him and crouching so he was eye level with the Sarutobi shinobi. It only took a glimpse and by that time it was already too late, his eyes widened only for a second before they dimmed and his body collapsed onto the floor. Izuna spent a few short moments with his eyes narrowed.

"Well?" Madara pressed.

"Ah, he's just a grunt." Izuna remarked, disappointment evident in his tone as he rose from his crouch, a small scowl making its way across his face. The man was still lying completely still, his chakra system was constantly disrupted by Izuna's overwhelming chakra. Izuna hadn't found much in the man's memories other than the usual war and bloodshed and some brief but important meetings there wasn't anything worth noting, and he had no idea why he was here other than to harass the merchants and traders. "There's nothing worth mentioning... What should we do with him?" He looked at Souji and then Madara. Both of them were standing rigid, but both shared a similar look, as did he.

"That's obvious." Madara stated.

"Send his head back in a box." Souji said, moving towards the man and crouching so he was just hovering over him. "I'm starting to grow tired of the Sarutobi, this will be a message to them." Souji snapped both of his hands forward before Madara or Izuna could even open their mouths to respond or ask what he was going to do or doing.

Souji latched one hand onto the man's jaw digging his finger into the soft of his chin and enclosed the other around his windpipe, with one sharp yank he tore both of them out sending blood, teeth, and gore flying all over the room and smearing on their clothes. The Sarutobi shinobi hardly looked recognizable nor did he feel any sort of pain since he was still under Izuna's genjutsu. "You two can handle the rest I presume? I'll go and inform my sister in the mean time."

"Yeah, sure. We can handle things here" Izuna nodded, his eyes flicking towards Souji's hands where a part of the man's mouth was clasped in one hand and the delicate bones of his windpipe in the other. It was a grizzly sight and Izuna steeled himself not to flinch, he had seen death, but Souji tore both of his jaws off and windpipe without any effort. As if Souji read his mind he tossed both of these things aside uncaring of the way they bounced across the floor leaving spots of blood and tissue in their wake.

Souji exited the room a second later, shutting the door silently before trudging off in search of his sister.

"Well..." Izuna broke the eerie silence. "That was something I'll never forget."

"It was something to see..." Madara nodded his voice was oddly soft."I wish I could see the look on Sasuke's face when he sees this." Madara noted with a small smirk, drawing his sword in one fluid motion, swinging it in one tight arc cleaving the man's head clear from his shoulders as if it were nothing. He watched the head roll to a stop. "Izuna, bring Yuto and Hikaku here." Madara turned to him with a direct and expectant gaze. Izuna gave one nod of confirmation before he left, arriving shortly with Yuto and Hikaku in tow, though Mitsuki was trailing behind Hikaku.

"What... Happened in here?" Yuto asked, eyes wide just slightly as he observed all the blood and the mangled body and head.

"Looks like Souji lost his temper again." Mitsuki noted in a manner as if she were talking about weather and this was something totally normal. She whistled leaning against the wall with her arms folded under her breasts. "I wonder what this idiot said to piss him off to such an extent."

"This happens when he loses his temper?" Izuna asked.

"Well, it could be worse." Mitsuki replied. "He could have torn his body into segments."

Madara recalled what the Sarutobi shinobi would have said to Mikito had he not punched him across the face. Honestly, he was a bit surprised he hadn't ended the Sarutobi's life right then and there, he wouldn't have used a method like Souji's-though it was fitting, he just would have burned him to a crisp. Not tear off his entire mouth and windpipe. "Yuto, I'd like you take this back to the Sarutobi." Madara gestured at the head with an impassive gaze. Yuto nodded quickly and gave a slight bow as he retrieved the head not even flinching and left the room.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." Izuna remarked, staring at Hikaku and Mitsuki with observant eyes. He was hoping to lighten the mood a little, but it wasn't looking in his favor to do so.

"I have to get to know my soon to be husband better." Mitsuki said with a light grin. "He's so quiet, he barely says twenty words."

"Well, maybe if you didn't drag me around by the arm like a stuffed doll." Hikaku commented looking at her with a blank gaze.

"I'm sorry next time I'll just break it or yank it out the socket instead." Mitsuki remarked dryly.

"Well, before you two start fighting and tearing each other apart." Madara said dryly, cutting through the atmosphere and room like his sword. He could admit he was mildly amused with their little spat, not many people talked to Hikaku that way, but Mitsuki was unflinching and direct regardless. Hikaku couldn't even make a retort to her last statement. Shaking the thought away he focused on more important matters. "I want both of you to patrol outside the village, we'll be rotating by three to four hour intervals. I don't know what the Shimura are intending to do, but those routes can stay clear of those vermin and any Sarutobi or Akimichi."

"May I ask why?" Mitsuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hikaku said with a scowl.

"Quiet." Mitsuki scowled back at him.

"Basically, we're not sure what part the Shimura are playing in all of this. You already know that they wouldn't bother coming into this country, given their attributes and all of that. We're going to have to keep a close eye out tonight and in the future, and also we need to make sure that any and all shinobi are cleared from the trade routes so the merchants and traders can travel to and through here. Just something to keep in mind." Izuna explained with an easy smile, adjusting the collar of his shirt to busy himself and just out of habit. "If you see any of them there don't show any mercy. Burn their bodies and inform us if it happens."

"Will do." Mitsuki said.

"Of course, we'll take our leave." Hikaku gave a light bow before turning towards the exit.

"Inform Aito and Misaka that they'll be patrolling after you two." Madara added getting a nod from Hikaku and a light wave from Mitsuki. Once they were out of earshot Madara heaved a sigh sitting on the floor with one leg out while he rest his arm on the other.

"What are the Shimura scheming..." Izuna muttered to himself, frowning as he did so.

"I have a few ideas." Madara raked a hand through his thick hair. "For now, however, we'll need to focus on this village and make sure nothing happens, and focus on the trade routes that lead to here. This is our primary mission after all..." He paused. "However, if what I'm thinking is indeed correct we'll need to be ready for war at a moment's notice, don't let down your guard even for a second.

"I understand." Izuna gave a bare nod.

* * *

It was just like the damiyo has insisted and said. There was a party prepared for their triumph. The party would be held in his main chambers. There was one long rectangular table with chairs on both ends, there was a fine cloth on the table which dish on top of dish was placed in an extravagant manner. Servants and maids were hastily setting everything out and taking care of everything else while the damiyo lent them some support with the more complicated tasks. There were musicians that played a soft and constant melody giving an ambiance to the room helping them stay at ease and for once just unwind.

Hashirama sat near the head of table just one seat down from the damiyo. He was wearing his white yukata and white hakama discarding his battered armor upon leaving his hospital room for lack of a better term and set out to heal the others. He couldn't afford himself or them to be late to this party, even though some of them weren't so keen on manners and being timely he was quite the opposite. "It all looks so good!" Hashirama eyed the food, licking his lips with anticipation. There had to be over twenty dishes from hot pot dish types to sushi all the way to sweets. "It must have taken a very long time to prepare." Hashirama continued rubbing his hands together, his stomach giving a loud growl of protest.

"My cooks are happy to hear that, Hashirama-san." The damiyo said with a small smile, raising his glass and downing the sweet wine that was inside of it. "It's true it did take a long to prepare, so don't feel the need to hold back." He nodded to the tan skinned Senju, then turned his gaze onto everyone else. "That goes for all you, indulge there's more than enough to go around."

"Well, I can't say no that." Usagi said seated one seat across and away from Tobirama.

Everyone attacked the food and drink in an almost orderly fashion. Some heaped on piles of food onto their plates while some opted to take less food and go for the small sake bottles that were placed throughout the table. The atmosphere was relaxed and merry in a very big way, there was laughter and chatter amongst them as they talked about simple things or traded war stories back and forth. There were conversations about the recent clash with the two tails and about techniques and jutsus. For Hashirama and Haji it was a great sight to see, everyone talking and relaxed around each other-true they may be allies and have been for a long time now, but one could never let down their guard, that is what they were taught. But, the saying was true, food definitely brought people together.

"This food is great!" Usagi said stuffing down another helping without any trouble.

"Tell me about it!" Hesui nodded in agreement. "Can't get much better than this."

"The sake is good, too!" Tsugi said with a small grin. "Stuff burns all the way down."

"Eat more before you start drinking like a fish." Ryoku said, though he grinned afterwards.

The damiyo nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. He had grown up eating such exquisite food so this was nothing out of the ordinary for him, but for shinobi who would live on soldier pills for days and not eat a single solid food this was nothing short of heaven. "I am glad to hear that." He said wholeheartedly giving a small nod as he heaped on more food to his plate. A few hours passed and everyone was still merry and happy, the food piles and platters were growing smaller and smaller in size until there were hardly any crumbs left. "Hashirama-san. Syrus-san." The damiyo spoke to them in a soft tone, the loud conversations going on covering up their private one well.

"Yes sir?" They both asked. Syrus raised an eyebrow waiting for the man to continue.

"About the truce and the meeting of the clans." The damiyo started in a sober tone despite all he drank prior, and despite his eyes being clouded they held a keen edge as he spoke. He watched as Hashirama perked up just slightly at the mentioning of it and Syrus stiffen for a second before he relaxed and took a quick sip of sake as if to ward off his thoughts. The damiyo looked between the two of them for a few long seconds before continuing. "The Hageshii, Chibana, and Tachibana have sent word to me that they are in mutual agreement and will be here tomorrow before noon."

"That is great news." Hashirama remarked with a small smile.

"The Shaningu also want to sign this ceasefire, their leader Tunoichi wouldn't give me any solid reason, but he is ready to put aside his own hate and pride and do the better thing."

"How did I call this?" Syrus muttered to himself, stopping short from palming his forehead. He had told Hashirama and Usagi that before they left because he didn't think it would ever happen. It would be a cold day in hell and the world would have to freeze over before The Shainingu-Tunoichi Shaningu accepted the ceasefire. Though, he supposed Tomoyuki played some part in that decision to not accept it, but Tunoichi hadn't even bothered to read what was on the ceasefire... However, Tomoyuki was now dead killed along with all of his followers that wanted to set fire to the Grass village. The Shaningu were in quite the bind. "Do you really trust them?" Syrus turned his gaze onto the damiyo for a second.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, that is why I'm speaking with you two about it." The damiyo replied.

Hashirama hummed softly to himself for a second. The Shaningu signing the ceasefire would be a great thing to happen, it was so great he could almost scream in joy. Not only would the Chibana and Tachibana clans cease their ongoing conflict, but the Shaningu and Hageshii would cease their own ongoing conflict. He didn't know the reasons why Tunocihi had a change of heart, did he really need to know why he did have a change of heart? All that mattered was that he was now willing to sign the ceasefire. Their conflicts wouldn't tread towards the damiyo's domain, innocence wouldn't be killed in the crossfire. "I'll be frank with you, sir. I don't know if we can trust them, but they're willing to sign the ceasefire so we should at least give them a chance and talk to them face to face. I can't tell you the reasons as to why they had a sudden change of heart, but we should hear them out before anything else."

_It's obvious why they did... It's because Mikito and Madara put an end to their so called scheme... _Syrus said to himself mentally, he didn't dare say this out loud since Hashirama would likely reprimand him for not showing 'good faith'. He found that to be total garbage, he couldn't bring himself to trust either of these four clans despite their willingness to sign the ceasefire and meet here tomorrow... It just didn't make any sense to him considering how deep their enmity went towards each other, surely... A ceasefire had to be the last thing on their minds. "We can't trust them, not even for a second, because if we do we're only going to play right into their hands." Syrus said softly, slowly swallowing his pride as he spoke the next words. "But... Hashirama makes good points, we should at least hear them out before we pass any further judgment."

"Hmmm..." The damiyo hummed softly, closing his eyes in a regal manner. This was a big risk, almost too big. Should either of those clan's leaders or second in commands be unhappy a battle could break out in this very estate and spread through the rest of the village in a heartbeat. It would be shorter than a heartbeat for the battle to reach its climax and it wouldn't end... It wouldn't end until there was nothing left of the village or the people that disgruntled them to such an extent, and either way there would only be destruction and death... Something he wanted to avoid by all means necessary. If he denied it there would be resentment, if he accepted it there was a chance the village could do down in flames. The damiyo's forehead wrinkled and his brows knitted together, his neck going taut. "Very well, I suppose one has to take a leap of faith as it were... However, assure me that if things go sour nothing will be destroyed in this village.

Hashirama and Syrus exchanged looks for a second before turning their focus back onto their food and stuffing their faces for a second. Basically the damiyo was asking them if they were capable of protecting the village, he was weary of the whole ordeal, but was more than willing to take the gamble for the peace that would come soon after this whole ordeal was finished. Should things go sour would they be able to protect every innocence in these walls while driving the shinobi out? It was a tall task for anyone, but neither of them would allow the village to go down in flames. "I assure you, sir." Syrus said, staring him in the eyes for a long moment before turning his focus onto Hashirama.

"We won't let anyone or anything in this village be hurt or destroyed." Hashirama said, his eyes brimming with emotions. "We are always prepared for the worst, but... I'm confident that it won't come down to a battle, we can keep things amicable." He didn't wish to fight within the village, there would be death and destruction, there was just no way around that even with his mokuton-that could actually do more harm than good in this situation.

"Well then... It'd be wrong for me to doubt both of you." The damiyo conceded after a short moment of silence. "But, you do understand that I have to be careful and thus my guards will be patrolling every hallway and room throughout the afternoon and night tomorrow." He didn't say it to be rude, he simply couldn't run this risk of one person igniting the spark that caused the fire. Syrus's and Hashirama's confidence and resolve made his faith jump just a bit higher, but he still had to take precautionary steps should something happen.

"We understand perfectly." Syrus said keeping his tone soft before plopping a piece of sushi into his mouth. "It's better to be safe than sorry... And more importantly we can't allow one person to start a chain reaction, your actions are more than justified. Let's just hope all goes well."

"Protecting innocence should be a top priority." Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for understanding." The damiyo said with a genuine smile, pouring wine into his cup until it was just about to overflow. "Now, enough of such stiff talk. Let's enjoy the party."

* * *

Yuko was half asleep and half awake. She felt herself jolt every few seconds expecting an attack or something along those lines. Her eyes would dart across the room and fell onto Ahiko who remained in the same spot-seated on the floor with a contemplative look on her face. Yuko didn't ask he what was on her mind, she was too tired, and if Ahiko wanted her to know she had no doubt that she would tell her. It meant one of two things. The first was Ahiko didn't have any idea what to think and was wracking her brain for answers, or the second Ahiko didn't want to tell her.

Mikito came into the room short of a few hours ago. Her reasoning was she had nothing better to do-since her brother, Madara, and Izuna were taking care of the interrogation. That left her with a lot of free time. Yuko was expecting her to do an evaluation like she used to back at the Domou compound to see how steady her progress was coming along. Every single time it happened it was always something different, a different test, sometimes it was as easy as executing a few jutsu, and other times it involved death defying tasks like balancing on one hand on the edge of a mountain.

That had been quite the experience to say the least. Looking down didn't help her in the least and trying not to look down didn't help her at all. She passed the evaluation nonetheless.

Finally, Yuko decided to stay awake at least force herself to stay up. She was feeling anxious, she wasn't good with sensitive information especially when it come to the political implications, but she was still concerned. Why were the Akimichi here? Why were the Shimura in the Wind country? She had come up with a few reasons, for the Shimura it was a matter of getting paid, but then they wouldn't come all the way out here. The Akimichi she could only assume were trying to expand their territory. The only thing she knew for certain was that the Sarutobi were here to harass the merchants and traders passing through and to here. It made her angry to an extent, how could they hassle defenseless people like that?

"Sarutobi are too persistent." Ahiko commented after the silence began to stretch a bit too long. She was watching the stars outside, Mikito had been reading a scroll, and Yuko was resting.

"I'm sure they'll get him to crack sooner or later." Mikito replied. There were very very few who could resist the Sharingan's genjutsu and even fewer who weren't foolish enough to gaze into an Uchiha's eyes.. It was such a small thing, but many at times would forget in the heat of the moment and their emotions. Madara and Izuna were anything but the average Uchiha shinobi, if there was a way to get information they would be the ones to get it, and Souji specialized in this sort of thing and would no doubt beat that man half to death. "Once that wax starts to melt and stick or he looks into their Sharingan it is as good as done." She forced back a sigh.

Before she could go any further Souji opened the door and stepped in with his same impassive expression. He shut the door behind him looking over the three girls for a moment. It was too obvious that someone had died to the three of them, there was blood covering the front of Souji's kimono and haori, there was blood smeared on his face by his cheeks and nose, it almost looked like he had taken a bath in blood. "What happened?" Yuko couldn't hide the alarm in her voice as she sat up from her futon, concern swimming through her eyes.

"It's not my blood." Souji stated bluntly, leaning himself against the wall and heaving a sigh. He shouldn't have torn that man's jaws of windpipe off and out, but there was nothing more than grunt could offer. He would have only been delayed and he didn't like being delayed for any reasons especially because of a stinking Sarutobi shinobi that didn't know what was good for him. They could have taken steps to beat more information out of him, he could have easily been hiding some thoughts and memories from Izuna, but it was better this way. The Sarutobi would get the message and stay the hell away if they knew what was good for them. "I'd like to talk to you three about something."

"Anything for you brother." Ahiko replied without any hesitation.

"Shoot." Mikito said.

"If I can help, I would like to." Yuko said.

Souji nodded once. "We know already that the Shimura wouldn't waste their time coming all the way out here, if they were to be contacted for a mission they would have denied it... They are best in the shadows, there is no such thing here. Something about this isn't sitting right with me, I can understand the Akimichi and the Sarutobi being here and squabbling, but I can't put my finger as to why the Shimura are here."

"Well, maybe they're working with the Sarutobi?" Yuko asked, hesitant and unsure.

"I thought so too before I asked him, and he told me hell no."

"Maybe he was lying." Ahiko shrugged.

"Doubtful. If they were allies he would have been doing nothing but bragging." Souji remarked. At that point why would that man even bother lying anymore? They had him right where they wanted him, he couldn't walk or stand upright, his chakra levels were plummeting due to injuries and a lack of rest. The only thing he could have done is stay silent and that's when Izuna came in and searched his mind for anything at all pertaining to this but found nothing. Sasuke had taken steps to keep whatever this was real low if even one of his best men knew nothing of it. "I'd like to go on the attack-"

"Souji, no!" Ahiko said quickly giving him one of her rare stern looks. "That could be just what they want... We.. We just have to figure this out and then we can act."

Mikito slowly rolled the scroll back up, her thoughts muddled and dense as she did. What could the Shimura be after? It was the billion ryo question at this moment in time, the Shimura didn't move without purpose that was well known. They wouldn't waste their time in a desolate area such a this. They had been trying to inch their way on her territory and every time they were shoved back only to come back for more, it could just be a matter of territory like the Akimchi... But, Shimura weren't that petty. Unless, somehow they could take the reigns of power into their own hands... "I think I've got it!" Mikito said suddenly, abruptly, fighting back a blush at her impromptu outburst. She cleared her throat gently. "The Shimura and Sarutobi have always been at each other's necks... The Sarutobi are here while the Shimura are stationed in the Wind under the pretense that the damiyo may need their assistance for a coming war. But, that could be a mere facade, what they're really after is power..."

Yuko blinked a couple times but didn't say anything. She was a bit lost and didn't have much to offer. But, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Then that means..." Ahiko frowned for several long moments. "The Sarutobi and the Shimura..."

"They've pulled us Domou and the Uchiha into their power struggle with the Sarutobi and Akimichi." Souji finished with a low and dark tone, a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat. "Which means they intend to pull this whole country into a war lead by the Wind damiyo... Under the false pretense that he wants to unify the nearby villages and countries under his own, and the Shimura... They get a front seat to all of it while gaining more power."

"They're frighteningly sharp..." Yuko muttered, frowning.

"Too sharp." Ahiko added with a worried expression.

"Damn it!" Mikito hissed through clenched teeth. She should have already known it had to be that or something along those lines. The Shimura were always hungry, they started wars and ended wars all the while they gained nothing but profit from said war. They'd kill the damiyo steal everything that had any value and destroy the rest leaving whatever place they were contracted by to rot, and by extension the people still injured from their nefarious exploits to rot. It only made more sense now since Ajo seemed to be leading the pack for the moment, and this was just the sort of thing that he would do. "I need to inform Madara of this, we need to get out of here..."

"We can't do that..." Souji shook his head. "It's too late."

"I won't be a part of something so nefarious." Mikito said firmly, her eyes narrowing to slits as she stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. "If this whole country is pulled into a war because of them the smaller villages will suffer the most, they will be attacked first in the melee... Nobody will care to repair them after the carnage... We didn't come here for this, we came here to take care of the Sarutobi plaguing the trade routes. I intend to keep it that way." Mikito clasped her hand on the door, sliding it open only for it slide back shut with authority. "Souji!"

"We'll wait until tomorrow before deciding." He told her refusing to let go of the door despite the light glare she was sending him that screamed 'you better let go'. "You can't go making decisions like this on your own... I know you care about everyone's lives, but you need to consult with Madara first." If she just pulled out tomorrow without even speaking to him Madara could very well be furious despite Mikito's good reasons for doing so, he didn't want to run the risk of that... And, if his cynical thoughts were indeed true then it was already too late to get out of this. It was decided the moment they stepped foot into the Sand country.

"Fine." Mikito relented, clicking her tongue loudly in agitation. "I'll wait until tomorrow." She slid the door open aggressively, not sparing a single glance back as she exited the room and trudged back towards her own, her mind heavy and muddled with cynical and dark thoughts.

Yuko took a steady breath, the heavy and dense cloak that had smothered the entire room and herself finally faded away allowing her to move and breathe easily. She had known Mikito was caring, the woman had taken her under her wing saving her from a life of obscurity and scorn she could never thank Mikito enough, but she hadn't know just how caring Mikito truly was until now. Not many would think of the smaller villages spaced between here and the Wind country that would suffer, and even fewer would think of repairing them while the bigger and perhaps unified Wind country went into its own renovation. Those small villages would rot, the people would starve, they'd have no homes... Their livelihoods would be destroyed and families would be torn apart.

"Don't you even say it." Souji said in his blunt and deep tone as he focused his eyes totally on Yuko. A small scowl making its way across his face.

"I... Wasn't going to..." Yuko said softly.

"I don't want to hear it from you either, sister." Souji added quickly, stifling a snort as he watched start pouting. "Well, if you excuse me I'm going to change out of this... Keep an ear out and stay aware tonight." With that said Souji gave a small nod before he left the room, leaving both Yuko and Ahiko alone with their swarm of thoughts. Neither of the girls spoke, a deathly silence filled their room smothering it with apprehension and tense energy.

Yuko broke the silence. "Does this mean?"

"There will be war?" Ahiko looked at her with a solemn expression, before shaking her head for a moment. "It'd be redundant to say that... There will be war within this entire country." She heaved a sigh, massaging her forehead with the back of her hand. What she'd give to see all the war stop once and for all. "I'm going to take a bath, you coming with me?"

"I'll be in there in a few." Yuko nodded with her lips pursed. A bath would help ease this tension and she smelled horrible now that she took the time to sniff herself. "So don't wait on me." Yuko forced a small smile to cross her face.

"Well, in that case." Ahiko took off both of her tops throwing them aside revealing her pure white corset. She removed her pants and underwear next with two swift movements tossing them alongside her tops and sauntered towards the bathroom. "I will take your words to heart."

* * *

Stars slowly twinkled away in an attempt to starve off the steady light of the sun as it began its long and steady rise. Black was replaced by thick sheets of navy blue spotted with oranges and reds. The animals fluttered about their homes searching for shelter or food, birds awoke with vigor chirping their heavenly song that filed through the entire village in one harmonious rhythm. Citizens awoke to begin their days, setting up their stands, opening their shops, and setting about to complete a few tasks before the afternoon rolled along.

The damiyo sat with trepidation and slight apprehension in his main chambers at the very head. The long tables that held so much food were now surprisingly vacant, there wasn't a single plate, cup, or chopsticks present. The white cloth which adorned the tables last night was replaced with a regal purple with the kanji for fire stitched proudly on it. The curtains were also replaced and were the same color as the cloth on the table, and just like the cloth they also had the kanji for fire stitched onto them. There was a small ripple to them as the windows were open letting in the warm breeze.

One seat away from the damiyo on both sides sat Hashirama and Syrus both of them donning their casual attire. Tobirama and Haji were one seat down from them on opposite ends also donning their casual attire. Usagi, Tsugi, Disuke, and Toka sat one seat down from them and each other just across from each other all of them donning their casual attire. It was decided by Hashirama and the damiyo that it would be best not to be wearing their armor and brandishing their weapons as it was a show of lack of good faith. However, a shinobi-kunoichi didn't go anywhere without at least five weapons on their person and it was no different now.

"Do you have the document?" Tobirama, ever the one to get right to business when the time called for it was the one to break the silence. His expression was stoic and composed, but underneath that cool mask he was a bit anxious. Would this really work? Or would it just fall through? He shook the cynical thoughts away, he needed to stay positive to some extent.

"Yes, right here." The damiyo set it on the table.

Tobirama gave a small nod as he glanced at it. He already read it before, but it never hurt to double check for last minute changes and details. "They're here. They've brought twelve men each, their chakra is beyond exceptional." Tobirama informed the group, though he didn't need to since they all could since their new arrivals save for the damiyo. A few short moments passed. The sounds of footsteps grew louder and more constant until the door to the chambers was opened by a group of at least seventy guards. The guards escorted the leaders of the respective clans and second in commands, keeping their envoys for lack of a better term out in the hall and escorted them to their rooms where they'd be staying until this was finished.

"Well, now that everyone is here." Syrus said slowly looking at everyone in tow. "I suppose introductions are in order."

"I am Kenzou Tachibana, leader of the Tachibana clan." His tone was low and direct, not really gruff but it held an edge to it. He was of average height standing around five foot and eight inches, his hair was short and light brown falling just over his ears with messy bangs spread across his forehead. He was dressed in semi-casual attire consisting of dark brown hakama and a black kimono.

"I am Reiji Tachibana, second in command of the Tachibana clan." Unlike Kenzou who's voice was low and rumbling, Reiji's voice was eloquent and light. He was a bit taller than his superior standing close to six feet. His dark brown hair was long and kept in a low ponytail leaving only a few bangs to frame his face and dark eyes. He was dressed in the same attire as Kenzou.

"I am Saburo Chibana, leader of the Chibana clan." His tone was light and composed. He was of average height with dark blue eyes. His light brown hair was unkempt and fell over the entirety of his head shading his eyes slightly giving him a mysterious look. Like Kenzou and Reiji he wore a pair of dark brown hakama and a black kimono.

"I am Takahrio Chibana, second in command of the Chibana clan." Unlike his superior his tone was heavy and pointed. It garnered attention and forced one to listen closely. He was just above six feet with long black hair kept in a low ponytail so only a few bangs framed his face and obscured his light brown eyes.

"We've already met, but I am Hajime Hageshii. Leader of the Hageshii clan of course." His appearance hadn't changed since the first time he came here to 'discuss' the treaty. He was still as tall and imposing as before with his black hair left free to billow down to the upper part of his back leaving his bangs to fall over his eyes giving him an even more imposing appearance if it were possible. His dark brown eyes remained stoic but calculating.

"And, as you know I am Koizuki Hageshii. Second in command of the Hageshii clan." His tone was as gruff and unwavering as before. He stood a few inches taller than his superior and opted to keep his hair up in a low ponytail leaving only a few bangs to stretch themselves free and fall over the left side of his face obscuring his dark brown eye partially.

"I am Tunoichi Shaningu, leader of the Shaningu clan."

"We're all aware." Hajime scoffed.

"Don't interrupt!" The damiyo said firmly glaring at Hajime until he gave a small nod and tore his gaze away.

"I am Takehito Shaningu. Recently attained the rank of second in command of the Shaningu." His most noticeable features were his long almost bone straight brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular build. There was one scar running down the length of his cheek on his right, another scar running down over his left eye reaching towards his chin, and another smaller scar directly in the center of his chin. After Tomoyuki's plot was put to a stop by the Domou and Uchiha and the battle imploded within Maison-ya he had been the only to survive the battle, upon returning back to the compound he was almost immediately given the rank of second in command since he was the only survivor of the battle. He had the scars to show it too.

The damiyo cleared his throat softly. "Now that all of the introductions have been squared away, let's get this meeting underway." He spoke calm and collected, his eyes scanning everyone in the room watching for the slightest bit of discontent or emotion. Once he was certain there wasn't any of the two he continued on setting the piece of paper onto the table. "It is to my understanding your four are more than willing to accept this ceasefire agreement, thus you'd stop fighting from here on out. Pass this along and read it."

Several silent and tense minutes passed. The only sound that could be heard vaguely was breathing and the shuffling of the paper as it went from one person to another. Expressions varied from anger, outrage, understanding, content, disgruntled, and acceptance. It was hard to say who had which expression since it changed every few seconds as the thought and prospect of this occurring sunk in fully, however nobody spoke out and silently read with intent. It took close to an hour for the paper to be returned back to the damiyo who promptly took it and set it back down on the table so they could all see it.

"Well... I have one concern." Saburo started.

"What is the problem with it?" Disuke, the ever silent Senju asked in an emotionless tone.

"We don't wish to be cornered into this." Kenzou said firmly. "We find nothing wrong with what is in this in of itself."

"That can't happen since you're already here by your own free will." Haji said with an equally firm tone.

"I've come to see if it is agreeable, by no means have I come here with thoughts of peace." Hajime said, taking a long look at Tunoichi.

"You just think you can control everything?" Tunoichi spat.

"I have and will." Hajime replied unflinchingly.

"Watch it!" Takehito growled in warning.

"You need to watch yourself, Hajime. You speak with dangerous words." Takahiro said with a light glare. "If you didn't come here with thoughts of peace, pray tell why are you here? Why have you come?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"You've warranted it." Reiji said.

"If you are all done squabbling..." Tobirama's baritone voice cut through the chatter and close to heated arguments. Cold as ice, that's how his tone was and his expression was ever stoic and cold. "This is a ceasefire, you will here by cease any and all conflicts with each other. You will not provoke one another and you won't use the fine print to start another war because you aren't satisfied." He honestly didn't care if these men were twice even three times his own age. They were all stupid and foolish blinded by their pride and anger, they lusted for blood and war just because. He was smarter than that, better than that.

"So, you mean to tell me that piece of land will not be mine!?" Hajime asked in outrage glowering at the white haired Senju.

"That is exactly what he is telling you. That piece of land has been the center for your conflicts over the years. Keeping both of you out is the only feasible approach to assure there are no more fights." Usagi spoke up glaring at Hajime with hell fire. She had heard how furious Syrus was after the first meeting and she had seen how furious he was, honestly she couldn't blame him. Hajime was asking to get his neck broken. "It is also on this piece of paper which you will sign."

"If I recall correctly you are the one who drew the line of separation. You are in no position to start being pugnacious."

"Refrain from being antagonistic." Tobirama added with a stern glare.

"I will not sit here and-"

"We are not here to stroke your ego." Toka said pointedly. "We are here to discuss a ceasefire."

"I am in agreement, your ego is getting ridiculous." Saburo stated.

"As am I, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we've heard enough of your mouth." Tunoichi said gruffly narrowing his green eyes.

"I agree as well... Hajime nobody here is going to stroke your ego." The damiyo all but snapped barely keeping his anger and agitation in check. "Koizuki hasn't said anything like you have, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're just trying to cause more conflict." The damiyo waved his hand briefly and before anyone could even blink at least five hundred of his soldiers filed into the room all standing with their imposing armor and halberds. "If that is the case I will take the necessary measures so that you don't cause a spark that will turn into a fire and engulf my entire village in the process. Don't forget where you are... And don't forget why you are here in the first place..."

Hajime slowly nodded. "Forgive me for being so insolent." The words were forced and didn't seem genuine, but nobody cared as long as he kept quiet. "I am merely weary of this condition."

"You are the only one complaining..." Tsugi said biting back a sigh. Was this really happening right now?

"Tsugi brings up a good point." Haji said.

"Everyone else doesn't have a problem with it. You are the only one. Even Tunoichi hasn't spoken against it." Syrus said with narrow eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"Please understand it is for the benefit of everyone involved." Hashirama spoke up, aming everyone's head turn in his direction. "If we give someone that piece of land, someone will be disgruntled and wish to fight for it, this will in turn drag more clans into it... We wouldn't make any progress and would be going all the way back to square one. For this reason we had to add this." Hashirama said, pursing his lips into a thin line as he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew this was going to happen, there would be opposition, there would be arguments, and there would definitely be opposition.

"In order to avoid anymore conflict certain measures need to be taken." Haji said bluntly. Keeping his voice level and his gaze impassive though he let anger glint in his eyes every now and again whenever he caught the depths of truculent beaming in some of the eyes of those gathered around him. "We are by no means ostracizing anyone in particular, but in order to stop this conflict.. The piece of land belongs to no one. There won't be anymore battles over it with this measure."

"I see, well let's get this over with shall we?" Reiji said. "I'll sign it first and I'll pass it around once I'm done, is this acceptable?"

"It is." The damiyo nodded. Relief evident in his posture.

Reiji scribbled his name onto a line, sliding it over to Kenzou who scribbled on it as well. "We'll be on our way now, excuse us." Kenzou said giving a light bow as he exited the room followed by Reiji.

Saburo and Takahiro were the next two to sign their names though they hesitated for the briefest of moments. "We'll be taking our leave." Saburo said not even bothering to bow as he exited followed closely by Takahiro who didn't even spare one glance back.

"Tch... I guess I'll sign this after all." Hajime relented hastily scribbling his name before passing the brush and paper to Koizuki uncaring who also quickly scribbled his name. "We're leaving. I hope I don't need to see your faces ever again, _Senju_..." Hajime said a second later rising up from his seat and sending one murderous glare towards Hashirama and Tobirama before tearing his gaze from them and exited followed by Koizuki who sent them both a baleful look before shutting the door behind him. _Thing isn't worth the paper it's written on... How preposterous a ceasefire..._

"Let this be the last time I have to see you..." Tunoichi said gruffly, slapping the paper down on the table so there was a loud smack and began to scribble his name. Takehito took the paper and brush once his superior was finished and wrote his name down, sneering for just a moment. "We'll be leaving now... And, one more thing next time double think when you are about to send 500 men to their deaths." Tunoichi didn't care to hear their response and left followed by Takehito.

"Well..." Usagi ventured, sighing softly. "That was new."

"It was fucking annoying." Syrus said through clenched teeth. _Discussions and ceasefires, they're nothing more than silent fights... _

"I hear you on that." Tsugi nodded in agreement, getting up and stretching out his arms. "I get tired of arrogant bastards. If this is all done with I'm going to head out and get a drink. Disuke, you want to come with?" He turned towards the silent Senju.

"That sounds good about now." Disuke nodded and exited with Tsugi, both of the older man had enough for one day.

"I have the feeling they weren't very sincere." Haji noted.

"That's true, but now their names are on this." Tobirama said. "They won't raise arms against each other again."

_Yeah I'm not going to hold my breath. _Usagi thought, rolling her eyes. "Toka-san."

"No need to ask, let's get out of here." The dark haired Senju woman said with a quick smile already moving for the door.

"All in all I am very relieved and happy. I wasn't sure how thins meeting would proceed and end." The damiyo said, gently clearing his throat as he rose from his seat picking up the treaty and brush in both hands. He was expecting all hell to break loose, his chambers being destroyed, half of his whole estate being destroyed, debris flying across the village and shortly followed by shinobi battling on said debris before it smashed into buildings. Hajime had been as complicated and brazen as ever, he needed to take measures to keep that man in his place, but he was certain if Syrus, Hashirama, Usagi, Haji, Tobirama, and their comrades that were present hadn't convinced the leaders and second in commands the whole thing would have been moot. "Thanks to all of you those four clans will no longer be at each other's throats, they won't force their battles into my domain or village. I'm not sure how you managed to accomplish this, but you have in any regard." He sighed softly. "If I only I delayed your payment until today, I would have doubled it again."

"I'm just happy we could resolve things amicably and without any violence." Hashirama said with a small smile. Sure it'd be nice to get paid quadruple their original amount technically, but he wasn't interested in the money-even though it was more than a handsome sum. He had been worried and anxious that this whole thing wouldn't work, that there would be no common ground, but there had been... And, it gave him just a bit more hope that his dream could be achieved. "If you'd excuse us, I say it's about time we take our leave, finally." Hashirama gave a light bow as he stood up followed shortly by Syrus, then Tobirama, and finally Haji.

"Oh, of course. Don't let me delay you any further." The damiyo said with a small but sincere smile. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

"It's what we do." Syrus said with a light shrug, not really in the mood to talk any further. He had enough of talking for the rest of the day. With a light bow he made his way towards the door opening it swiftly and stepped out. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Couldn't wait to get back to his compound.

"How about that guys." Hashirama said as they were walking down one of the many winding and long hallways. "We did it." He couldn't hide his grin.

"We did." Syrus agreed, scowling for a second.

_But, that doesn't mean we can let our guard down. _Tobirama thought, though his voice betrayed his inner thoughts. "It's only natural we could all reach an agreement, even if there were some in there who favored conflict over peace overall, we just had to delegate and get them to see it outside of their own preconceptions."

Haji couldn't help it and chuckled. "Well said."


	44. Friction

"How tranquil... or rather... how naïvely peaceful this nation has become... while all other countries are busy with military expansion races..."

Orochimaru

* * *

The night was long and eventful. Madara hadn't slept a wink save for a few hours. The interrogation though baring no real results still was just a little insightful. The Shimura were here, which was strange, and he had no answer as to why they were here save for a few guesses and _if _he considered what Ajo said there was always that. The Wind damiyo-who also had the largest village and territory overall in this country, hired them as mercenaries to basically lead an attack in a 'unification' of all the villages and countries nearby. Evidently this included where he was at the moment, the Sand village.

People were always power hungry. It was just a matter of admitting and not hiding it with false niceties. He could admit he was ambitious, he had always been ambitious, but he could very all admit that. Unlike the Wind damiyo who was spewing out 'bullshit' as Mikito would call it.

Hikaku and Mitsuki returned after their patrol and reported there were dozens of Akimichi and Sarutobi near the camp they burned to the ground. Of course they killed them all and burned the bodies, Madara wasn't quite satisfied though. After this Aito and Misaka came back with similar news there were Akimichi in the area and were persistent, but they met the same fate in the end. He wasn't sure what the Akimichi were after, he wracked his brain while keeping up with the patrol schedules what that clan could want here. He tossed the whole train of thought aside and focused on the patrol schedules, there were groupings of Akimichi and Sarutobi about twenty miles from the camp in the northeast and west directions, and they were few in number. He would guess they were just there to scope things out, and if the chance was provided seize the advantage.

Knowing this Madara opted to go out and patrol himself. He started seeing a pattern with comings and goings. A band of Akimichi would come and he'd confront them, one or two would escape and then they'd bring another band, this went on for about two hours, and Izuna despite saying he wanted to refrain from doing so came out after sensing a cluster of chakras.

It was just nearing dawn when the Akimichi stopped their movements altogether. The sky was still dark and glittering with stars.

Yuto returned there a few minutes later sporting a few bruises and wild hair but otherwise unharmed. His report was short and simple. He returned the head and the Sarutobi attacked, naturally. This made Madara chuckle thoroughly amused, it was just like them.

Around this time a letter also came from the Uchiha compound. Unfortunately, it only contained bad news.

Now it was well into the afternoon. If he had to guess he'd peg the time around one thirty in the afternoon. There was noise and chatter outside, the village below was buzzing with life and activity, so this contributed to his musing. It felt all the same to him though, he had been awake until almost dawn, he didn't come back until there wasn't a sign of Akimichi, Saurtobi, or Shimura. The desert around them was kicking up with storms forming small spirals which rapidly rotated before dissipating. A knock on his door captured his attention.

"Enter." Madara said, turning his gaze onto the entry. He stiffened. Izuna entered the room, his armor was ragged and smeared with blood, but he didn't have a scratch on him. He'd expect nothing less. "How are things?"

Izuna chuckled humorlessly. "We just got the last of them. Those Akimichi are pretty stubborn. We're going to check the outskirts of this territory next." Despite his words Izuna wore a small smirk. It had been quite a battle, the Akimichi continued trying to push through his unit which consisted of Souji, Mitsuki, Hikaku, Hiro, and Yuto. It was a failing endeavor in the long run and they were forced to pull back. Izuna gave his brother a curious look, it wasn't unusual for Madara to be so quick to the point, it was actually well within his nature to be that way almost borderline rude, but he noticed small things. The small roll of his elder brother's shoulder, that guarded look in his eyes, a look that spoke more than words ever could. "What happened?" Izuna ventured.

Madara stiffened once more, relaxing a second later looking completely cool and composed. He knew it was a false front on his part, Izuna could see through it and that's why he had asked in the first place. A part of him didn't want to say it aloud, it was just too horrible in a very big way... Saying it aloud would confirm it, he'd be verbally confirming it. He raised his only visible eye up, staring into both of Izuna's, his face hardening slightly before it softened. "It's... Happened again."

"What?!" Izuna's eyes actually widened. "That will be the third one in two months!"

"I know that!" Madara snapped. He tore his gaze away from Izuna locking it back outside onto the people and village below. Despite all of the strength he possessed, despite having the Mangekyo Sharingan he couldn't do anything about this... He wasn't a medic by any stretch, save for the basics just enough to heal minor and almost severe wounds, but he didn't know where to start when it came to _this._

Silence.

Izuna heaved his own sigh of frustration and resignation, sitting down with a loud 'thump' and burying his face in his hands for a moment. He then raked both hands through his thick hair. "Who's was it...?"

"Mya's." Madara murmured.

"Tch, damn it." Izuna snarled. He stood up to his full height his eyes narrowed, but there wasn't anger or hatred in his crimson orbs. There was stricken grief and frustration. Mya, a kunoichi who was famous during his childhood, a woman who was able to break out of the mold and become so much more in their clan. She was every bit as fierce as the men. She was also stronger than a majority of the men and could even fight on par with his father.

This is the third time that it's happened now... The third time... It was one time too many for him, one time was unbearable. This couldn't be happening, it _couldn't _keep happening. This was why the Council pushed Madara, and were pushing him, just not to such an extreme extent. "I'm going to meet with Souji, he's going to scout the outskirts of this territory with Ahiko and a few others. We're bringing our respective units, naturally."

"I'll come with." Madara quickly stood to his feet grabbing his gunbai and sickle which rested against the far side of the wall.

"No." Izuna said. He turned around with a stern expression that punctuated his statement. The annoyance and anger radiating off of Madara's chakra didn't faze him in the least, Madara may stomp and yell like a madman, but he wouldn't raise his fist against him. Madara coming, he wasn't against it, it'd be more than a great assist, but he needed something else to take care of. "You stay here and talk to Mikito..." Izuna paused. "See if she can help us... Someway, brother."

"We don't need her help. We'll let our own medics handle the problem." Madara said, clipped, daring Izuna to try and say otherwise. This was a sensitive topic, no it was beyond sensitive, only a few high ranking members in their clan knew about this... This was literally kept under lock and key, telling this to Mikito would be disastrous and quite simply it wasn't any of her concern. And, he could already see that smile on her face when _he'd ask for her help_ he didn't even want to entertain the triumphant grin. "You already know this topic is sensitive, only me, you, and a few other of our top ranking men know about this... What the hell do you think you're saying telling me to talk to Mikito about this?"

"Because if she can help, by all means she will help." Izuna said, bluntly. As if it were obvious. "Our own medics can't do anything about this. It's glaringly obvious. Stop being stubborn, talk to her and ask for her help."

"Izuna, it sounds like you're trying to give me an order..." Madara growled. He took several strides forward, latching one hand onto the sliding door. He wasn't about to let Izuna give him orders, especially when pertaining to Mikito and asking for her help, he was the damn leader! Izuna was the second in command, he _did not _give him orders. The problem would be kept within the Uchiha and fixed by the Uchiha, it may take time, but it'd eventually be fixed and this would never happen again. He wasn't sure what realm of absurdity Izuna was in right now with this nonsense he was spouting. "I am going with you and Souji to scout the outskirts, this is just what I need after you've pissed me off." He stared eye to eye with Izuna, a silent argument between them, Izuna telling Madara to swallow his pride and accept help, Madara not willing to swallow his pride.

"Izuna." Souji's deep and blunt tone tore the brother's from their glaring contest, both flicking their eyes towards the door as it slid open revealing Souji is his armor and blood smearing his clothes. Souji glanced around the room for a moment, then looked at the two of them long and hard. It seemed as if they were in the middle of something. Souji shrugged slightly as he stepped into the room followed closely by Mikito who looked like she was wrestling with something mentally. Souji leaned against the wall and Mikito took a seat on the floor absently. "I was coming to see what was taking you so long. Mitsuki and Hiro have run into some Sarutobi Aito and Misaka are going to assist them..."

"I'll be on my way then. Souji, could you get Yuko? Brother, take care of that." Izuna said fixing Madara with the stern expression.

Souji nodded wordlessly exiting the room.

"Izuna..." Madara hissed through clenched teeth.

Izuna slid the door shut.

* * *

It felt like an eternity passed. Ten thousand hours to be exact. In reality about only ten minutes went by. Madara situated his gunbai and sickle back in the corner of the wall hardly resisting the urge to slice through the wall and maybe dresser for good measure. He was so pissed, pissed off that this kept on happening. Pissed off with the Council and their nagging. To top it off he was pissed off with Izuna. He couldn't bring himself to bother arguing with Izuna on the matter, his younger brother wasn't going to budge _at all. _He could disagree with him, he wouldn't need to speak on the matter, but the Izuna would give him an earful later for being so stubborn.

He couldn't bring himself to even look at Mikito. He didn't have any disdain for her, but this was like a fight. If he caved in and asked for help she'd win, and then she'd hold it over his head. If he didn't and remained stubborn he'd need to hear Izuna chew his ear off again, he didn't particularly like either of these choices and he wasn't sure which was worse. He kept his eyes trained on the horizon where he could feel his brother's chakra along with dozens of others, they were fighting, explosions rattled and boomed in the distance startling some of the people bustling about in the village. He quickly flicked his eyes onto Mikito, flicking them back out towards the village again.

She was wrestling with something mentally too just as he was. Whatever it was that captured her attention it had to be serious for her to even say a simple greeting like she normally did whenever she'd first see him. She kept her eyes on her feet almost in a daze, Madara felt something bubble inside of him... He wasn't sure what, but her attention being diverted away from him while he was in her presence...

He heaved a heavy sigh, jumping down from the opening which he sat on and strode towards Mikito sitting cross legged across from her. "What's got your attention?" Madara asked, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head just slightly as he gave her a critical gaze.

"Uh, oh..." Mikito shook her head, blinking at him a few times as if sharpening her clarity on her surroundings or something else. She focused her big eyes on Madara, she took in his thick and spiky mane of hair, his only visible crimson eye, his stark features, narrow but observant eyes, his sharp chin, those arrogant eyebrows he'd always raise when he was questioning her, his thin but full lips that would tug with that smug smirk. She felt a small tug in her stomach, and steered her thoughts onward. "I was... Just thinking about something." She told him supplying him with a vague insight to her hurricane of thoughts.

"Clearly."

"Haha." Mikito laughed sarcastically giving him a narrowed eye half annoyed wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or mocking, it was hard to tell with Madara since he would do both in conjunction given his macabre sense. More importantly she wasn't sure if he really cared what was on her mind or if he was just asking to ask her, if this was truly the case... She wouldn't know how she'd take her plans from here on out, nor was she sure how he'd react once she told him her guess of what was going on. Would he stay? Would he leave? "Well, Madara... I'll be blunt with you. I think I've figured out what the Shimura's doing is in all of this."

_That _got Madara's attention. "Go on."

Mikito was eerily silent for a moment before she divulged. "When I was fighting Ajo... He said, basically the Wind damiyo contacted them... Under the pretext of unifying every village within this country under it as one he plans to start a war, the Shimura were hired as his arms..." She paused, pursing her lips into a thin line as her worry soared. "What worries me is that the Shimura are using this an excuse to take the reigns of power, the whole country will be plunged into a war, they'll reap the profit while gaining favor with the Wind damiyo. I don't want to say this so flippantly, but I believe we've been pulled into a power struggle between the Shimura and the Sarutobi."

Ajo couldn't be trusted. He had a silver tongue. Madara knew this all too well, his father hated Ajo, his mother hated Ajo, Ajo was a scum on the face of the earth. Whatever came out of his mouth one needed to take with a grain of salt, and even this was being far too generous. Shinobi were trained to lie and kill, but there was a limit to it, you wouldn't lie to one of your own while using their body as a shield just to preserve your own life.

Instead of facing death with conviction and dignity like a shinobi should. Ajo was that type of person. If what Mikito said was all true then that only meant he'd need to hang back here and then force them into a full retreat while being victorious... He'd make them suffer for pulling the Uchiha and the Domou into their power struggle. "I can't take anything that man says seriously, but there may be some merit in some of what he says."

"I know, and that's why I'm worried..." Mikito said seriously. She fixed him with a stern gaze. "We're leaving."

"Oh, no we are not." Madara retorted.

Mikito stiffened visibly, her eyes narrowed, and her teeth gritted together. "Madara! We've already completed the mission we set out to do! There's no other reason for us to remain here." She wouldn't be a part of it, not by a long shot, if Ajo thought he was going to start to pull strings then he had another coming.

"Mikito, tell me something..." Madara drawled. "What will us taking our leave do to make any difference?" Madara raised his eyebrow curiously, his face impassive. On some level he could understand where she was coming from. He had never thought she could be so obstinate... And, passionate to this extent.. She really could be a bleeding heart.

But, he could see what she couldn't see... No, perhaps she seen it, but she wouldn't simply accept it... If the Shimura took the reigns it would spell nothing but trouble, the Sarutobi would follow suit and the two would start to throw their weight around.

"We already completed our mission." Mikito said firmly. Her tone left no room for argument. "Take out the Sarutobi, we have done just that. We have no reason to stay."

"I won't argue with you on that..." He simply couldn't because there was nothing to argue against on that. Their mission was complete. "However, us leaving won't do anything, it may even make things worse. More importantly it doesn't make any sense for us to leave." Madara crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her lightly as he seen the depths of defiance and anger glinting in Mikito's eyes as she shot a glare at him. "After coming this far, why turn back now?"

Despite the glinting glare she was giving him she remained quiet, hands clenching her hakama peeling her knuckles white. "If the Shimura take the reigns of power it'll go to their head, they'd execute the Wind damiyo the first chance they get and steal everything that is valuable and burn the rest to the ground. More over if this is indeed true, then we need to stay here since we're the only ones who can control the Shimura and the Sarutobi. They will fear the Uchiha and Domou!"

His voice was commanding, firm, and deliberate. Each word was carefully picked hitting a nail into Mikito's back as it was spoken. For Mikito his voice was uncompromising, un-understanding, stubborn. Didn't he hear what she just said about their mission being completed? Was he ignoring her!? "Madara!"

"We're not leaving!" Madara snapped, rising up within an instant glaring down at Mikito. He was getting agitated, everything Mikito was saying held truth to it, and it pounded into his back. "Our mission is complete, but we have another one. Smaller villages will still be pulled into it, Mikito. We'll fight the Senju, Subatsu, Shimura, Sarutobi, and any other clan! We'll push them out and win. Now is the time to make a name for ourselves."

"Madara, I am not a fame chaser!" Mikito snapped, her big eyes glinting as she glared at him again. "What about the people that are caught in the crossfire."

_You are too damn stubborn! _Madara thought, scowling slightly as he said his next words. Carefully and deliberately saying them "We aren't leaving."

He stared into her big eyes, holding her undivided attention as she held his. "We're going to make a name for ourselves." His stare became more intense. "We'll stay back, make the Shimura and Sarutobi pay for this, we'll show them what it means to cross the Uchiha and Domou. We'll defeat them!" His three tomoe rotated violently, his nose touching her own as he pressed her face to his own. His aura was intoxicating and overwhelming. "Let us do it."

Mikito was captivated by his sheer presence and stared deeply into his eyes. There was something fierce... Powerful... Passionate in those eyes, in his very words. It made her shiver and lose breath.

Madara was, unfortunately, right... It wouldn't matter now that things were going into motion, only they could keep them in line, but... It didn't sit well with her, she didn't want people to suffer. And, she had the feeling there was something more sinister and dubious to all of this. "Okay, Madara." Her voice soft but firm. She nodded once. "Okay fine." She repeated louder this time, watching Madara step away from her and stand up. "You're right. But, I still don't like this, it doesn't sit well with me. I just have a really bad feeling about all of this." She wet her lips, focusing on the floor for several long seconds and she reigned in her emotions.

Silence.

"Now, will you tell me what was on your mind?" Mikito asked.

"What makes you think there was anything?"

"If there wasn't you would have left with my brother and Izuna to scope the outskirts and left me here to brood alone."

"..."

"Madara, I can't help you if you don't talk to me..."

He could admit she was right, silently, not verbally of course. There were many reasons why he was here, Izuna was definitely at the top of that list. And, painfully Izuna had been right.

Madara suppressed a sigh, he was hoping he'd somehow skate around this and proceed onward. But, he figured he'd miles well tell her before he got another lecture from Izuna. "Okay... I won't mince words with you... Mya Uchiha... She's lost her.. Son." Madara said quietly, it was so quiet towards the end Mikito had to strain her ears hard in order to hear. "This is the third time in the last two months that something like this has happened." Madara continued, noting that she was silent and looked slightly horrified.

"You mean... As in...?" Mikito's breath caught in the back of her throat. She didn't dare finish.

Madara nodded. He hated what he was about to ask. What he had to ask.

"Well, I can't help you with this, but I know someone who can." Mikito stated with confidence and finality.

"Really..."

Surprisingly Mikito didn't smirk or grin like she would usually. Her expression was one between worry and deep thought, it was causing creases to form between her eyes and almost making her eyes themselves droop as her mood worsened. "I know quite a bit when it comes to the rarely known and used medical ninjutsu... But, this is where Ahiko excels."

Madara snorted. "You're kidding?" He knew the loud and obnoxious girl was very skilled and powerful seeing her in combat, but she seemed a bit too... much of an airhead to be of any help in this situation. He would guess she'd be running around like a chicken that lost its head.

"Nope. You know I don't joke around." Mikito shook her head crossing her arms over her chest with a very small and proud smirk. "She is the best medic in the entire Domou clan, and is very experienced with this in particular." Ahiko was their best and safest bet this was her area of expertise totally, and she'd be more than happy to help especially when it to something as sensitive as this, she'd be surprised if Ahiko didn't break out into sprint for the Uchiha compound when she was asked.

Breathe. Mikito took a steady breath, she shouldn't have been reacting this way, but maybe... Just maybe Madara trusted her or was starting to. Well, they were getting married... "I'd say we better get this done with then."

"It looks like we're on the same page." Madara said.

They arrived on the outskirts a few minutes later joining the battle that had just started to rage. This time it was the Shimura and Akimichi.

* * *

The sun was scorching. Their armor didn't do them any favors. The small breeze had some effect, it was a fleeting and cool gesture. The citizens of the village looked at them with fear and awe, some looked on with amazement and disbelief. Rumors of the Bijuu that was forced away reached their ears in just one day's time.

Syrus and Hashirama stood at the helm as they dashed into the forest, everyone else spaced out loosely around and behind them keeping a steady pace.

"We'll go to your compound first, it's closer." Syrus said, giving Hashirama a blank but slightly curious gaze.

"Right." Hashirama gave a small nod.

A few hours passed and their journey hadn't change in scenery once. There were towering trees everywhere with a tangled underbrush, every couple of miles there was a lake or river secluded in all of the vegetation. Animals gathered to drink from it, and others chose to walk right into it and sprawl out enjoying the rare coolness in the dead heat that was suffocating the entire landscape as of late.

Tobirama ignored the sweat dripping down the left side of his face as swept his senses out around him one last time. The leaders and second in commands were long gone, having already returned to their respective compounds given he couldn't sense them in the immediate area for several more miles. They were heading back, dashing and sprinting through the forest in a loose formation, he naturally took center point or what would be center point. He was always extremely skilled in sensing, the fine points of the art were picked up by him seamlessly like water. Even though everyone else around him were sensors just about, he was confident he had a much sharper perception.

He was guarded. Restless. He shouldn't have felt either of these things considering what they accomplished. What Hashirama is accomplished, his stupid oaf of an elder brother. For the first time since he could even recall there was a ceasefire. A ceasefire between four clans, their fights would cease and they'd avoid each other by all means now. He noticed his brother of course with a rather big grin on his face, no doubt happy with the way things turned out despite the tense moment, it wasn't in his nature to grin like, but even if he wanted to... He wouldn't. This was just too good to be true in a way.

Hajime hadn't been sincere in the least. He had come seeking to take control of things and to manipulate them into his favor. It took the damiyo calling in five hundred of his guards in order to at least subdue the man so he was tolerable. Even when he was subdued and tolerable Tobirama could catch the telltale signs, the flickering on his eyes, the roll of a shoulder, the slight turn of head, all of this pointed to he was scheming. Measuring all of them up like they were his prey. "Huh!?" He snapped his eyes up towards Usagi's hand, he glared at it for a moment.

"It was bothering me." Usagi explained, showing his sweat on the edge of her hand.

"Doesn't this bother you to some extent? This whole thing, it just seemed fixed in a way." Tobirama muttered. "Too good to be true."

"What? Your sweat?"

"No..." Tobirama said with annoyance. "The truce!"

"Oh!" Usagi blinked. Once. Twice. She shook her head almost in disbelief, she figured Tobirama wouldn't feel much for it. After all it was a just a ceasefire, a part of their mission, they got paid for their services, and that was the end of the story. She had been wrong, apparently, Tobirama was bothered by it all, and judging from that look on his face it was more along the lines of being very bothered by it. "I really don't care for things like that, but I do understand what you're saying." She jumped over a branch. "It is odd they'd all agree to come, even Hajime. Though, I guess Tunoichi makes sense, after what happened in the Grass village."

Tobirama settled on a nod. Usagi's statements while slightly placating didn't do very much to quell his restlessness. Maybe he just needed to get more sleep, Hashirama always called him paranoid as children and a worry wart now, well that was true, but he was always on guard. Always searching deeper than most would even consider. But, it was useless to worry about the reasons why the leaders and second in commands showed up, they signed the ceasefire, so by all means everything should go smooth. "We should stop at my compound first, it's closer."

"I agree." Usagi nodded. "Hey, brother. Let's stop at their compound first!" Usagi called to Syrus.

"That's where we're going!"

"Oh, well I guess they already discussed it." Usagi offered Tobirama sheepishly.

Their surroundings changed. The trees grew more numerous in number, they were much taller, but there was a lush green underbrush and moss trailed upwards on the trunks of every tree that was the most noticeable difference. There was also the subtle scent of pin, it didn't hit the nostrils very hard, it was very discreet but pleasant. It was calming. It made one want to drop their guards.

Hashirama slid to a stop letting the momentum carry him across the ground until he halted. He glanced around inhaling deeply, the smell of pine. The smell of home. He exhaled turning around spotting Tobirama striding up to him as well as the others, Syrus remained in his position just a few inches up from him looking over the area with a keen sense of curiosity.

His clan's compound was by all means hidden. It was nearly impossible to find, it was surrounded by the thick forest obscuring it from any possible view. One would get lost in the forest, taken by predators, or tangled in one of the many trees branches and vines that were like death traps in themselves. There was only one way in and way out, if there was to be someone foolish enough to spring an attack their forces would be quickly overwhelmed. "Okay, this way." Hashirama said taking long strides forward as he gestured for everyone to follow, out of habit more than anything. Their vision was swamped with even more trees, they varied from oaks to pine, even the weeping willow, every single tree was enormous and towering forcing the sunlight to beam through the various openings in the green blanket, it felt as though they were walking around in circles.

A set of mammoth wooden gates came into view ahead, barely noticeable since the numerous trees obscured the towering structures that effectively blocked them off to the rest of the world and its dangers. The ground though still vibrant green began to mat down into a familiar path. There were several Senju guards at the gate they dark and beady eyes steady and vigilant as their group came into steady view through an arcing entrance of trees. A red banner with the Senju crest stitched proudly within the center of it blew with the breeze unflinching and unwavering. "Hashirama-sama. Tobirama-sama." One guard who was in his late thirties with dark brown straight hair walked up to them giving a small bow.

"We'll go to the main building." Hashirama informed Syrus.

The Senju compound was a stark contrast to his own. The houses were spaced apart by gardens, there were homes on every path, there were shops and bars grouped together along dirt paths. People were hustling about, men going about their duties or returning home, the women gathering food for dinner later today or picking up weapons for their next mission. The houses were large in size easily large enough to house a family of five at the minimum, vaguely Syrus wondered how the inside looked. The biggest difference for him had to be the pathways, while his compound was lively with nature, the Senju's from what he seen so far, which was a lot considering they were walking for about a half hour straight, yet to get to their destination, was like a city. There was also a lack of tree houses.

Finally they came upon a moderately large building. It was made of wood, of course. It was five stories in height and very wide, the Senju crest was on both sides of the door proudly for all to see. The entirety of their unit dispersed upon entering the compound, only Toka stayed in stride with the tan skinned man. The halls were long and winding, there were staircases and sharp corners every several meters or so, family heirlooms such as weapons and giant scrolls as well as drawings depicting the Senju's long history were on every wall. Hashirama showed Tsugi and the rest of Syrus's unit to a room just down the hall from his main office.

Hashirama entered his office with his chin high and strong. The bustling Senju compound was the first thing to capture his eye, as it could be seen through the massive window that took up the length of the entire wall. The forest surrounding his home went on for as far as the eye could see, they were truly hidden. There was a large oak desk situated in the center of the room, surprisingly empty of any paperwork... For now at least. A shelf was situated on the right side of the room against the wall with numerous books and scrolls all ranging in size, age, and length. But, most importantly several Bonsais were situated on the windowsill, their leaves vibrant and green, tenacious as they absorbed the sunlight.

Besides gambling, he always enjoyed another hobby.

"Please, sit down." Hashirama said with a heavy sigh, plopping down in the chair behind his desk and slumping against the back of it. He felt tired, so tired, for the gravity of their accomplishment finally began to sink. Before he was too concerned with the ceasefire meeting and signing, and before that he had to recover before he could put his medical skills to their full use. But... They fought the Two Tails... They forced the Two Tails back... They won. The pain and destruction was immense, but they won. "I feel like I should say I'm honored to have you as allies, as comrades, this alliance has proven fruitful."

Syrus blinked once, in shock. He took a seat a few feet across from the Senju leader, and quickly composed himself giving a small nod in return. "I agree."

"You have your half." Haji said. "We won't keep you."

"There's no need to be in a rush." Hashirama waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. He knew Haji was quick and to the point, but he didn't realize he was _that quick._

"Hashirama, now would be a good time to discuss the marriages." Toka said in a polite tone, staring at him for a moment before she turned it onto nothing in particular.

Hashirama noted Usagi and Tobirama looked a bit on edge. Syrus and Haji looked they didn't even want to discuss it. Hashirama never had a sister so he couldn't imagine what thoughts they were having, but he knew if he did have one he would have protected and cherished her just like the rest of his siblings, but she would have been special.

"I agree." Hashirama nodded in confirmation. It would be good to do this before the Council pushed for it, by extension agitating Tobirama with their 'old ways', putting more stress on himself, and that was just the beginning of it. The Council were... Rigid. This would strengthen their alliance, and unify their clans together, that's all that mattered in the long run of things. The mutual attraction could start later if it wasn't already there in the beginning, and then love would come and they'd bear a child or children of their own. "If you're okay with it..." Hashirama turned towards Toka. "Could you go first?"

"I don't mind." Toka smiled pleasantly. "It won't be so much of a fuss either."

Autumn and spring were the best times to get married... Summer too, but the norm was spring or autumn. Autumn was just a month at the very most two months away, soon the leaves would turn from plush and vibrant green into glaring yellow, bright red, and vibrant orange. The time couldn't be more ripe to do this. There was also the fact considering Toka was a high ranking kunoichi within the Senju clan, there would be a lot of focus on her marriage in particular, but it wouldn't be like Tobirama's... Being the second in command there would be a lot more glamour and tenseness to go along with it.

"We could hold it in two weeks." Syrus ventured, looking from Hashirama to Toka, then back to Hashirama.

"Hesui did mention he wanted to get married soon." Toka noted.

"That's perfect. As long as nothing major or important comes up." Hashirama nodded with an easy smile. For now he could afford relax just a bit, until the time came when they was contacted for their services. Though, if it wasn't anything severely important he'd likely decline it since this was more important than that. With this recent payment he wouldn't need to worry about funds for a while. He looked from Tobirama and Usagi, this would be a bit touchy, but it was good to get this settled and squared away now. "Brother. Usagi."

Usagi was nervous. She had never been so nervous before, she could count the times she was this nervous on one had. The first time was when she played a prank of her father with the rest of her siblings, that had been quite the experience. He called it insubordination and was ready to punish all of them, but their mother had no intention of letting that happen. Needless to say it didn't happen. Sh had no qualms of marrying Tobirama, it was just the simple fact she was getting married, she hadn't been a little girl for a long time, but she'd lose her innocence soon. "I don't know if we should do it so soon, something can up at any second, what if we're in the middle of it and something happens?"

Tobirama felt a small pang of anxiousness. He hadn't decided to respond to his brother, Hashirama would take the silence as a sign to move on from this topic of discussion. Tobirama wasn't open with his feelings, and when it came to his marriage it was ten times worse, he didn't want glamour. He wanted it to be nice and quiet, intimate, and then they'd have a reception afterwards. However, Usagi spoke, and he realized she wasn't a typical woman. She didn't act girly, she didn't dress girly, she didn't wait to speak, she spoke whenever she wanted to-something women didn't do. "I agree, we don't have time to be focusing on this, if something does come up I don't want this getting in the way."

"There's a different way to put it." Hashirama said with a loud sigh, exasperated by Tobirama's lack of tact.

"How about we do it on October? It's just short of two months away." Usagi ventured nervously, shyly.

Haji crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no objections to it." He knew what his sister was trying to say, she had her duties as their head kenjutsu instructor as well as her duties to the clan-it was only a matter of when they'd b contacted for their services, their wedding in particular would take a long time to prepare given their ranks and status. Tobirama must have been thinking along the same lines given his statement was nearly the same as Usagi's. "Brother, do you have anything to add?"

Syrus shook his head stiffly, stubbornly. His lips were pursed and his eyes slightly narrowed. "I have no objections to it."

"Great!" Hashirama clapped his hands, grinning slightly. "Now that we've taken care of that, would you like a tour of the compound."

"That's not very necessary." Syrus said.

"I insist."

"Well, then I can't argue against it." Syrus conceded, laughing softly. Hashirama was truly stubborn. "Lead the way, Hashirama."

* * *

Tobirama and Usagi twisted and twirled their way through a thicket of trees. They had taken the time to get away from their siblings. It may have been strange to have Hashirama giving a tour alone, but he was well known to be social and jovial. So, Tobirama felt no anxiety as he stayed a few paces ahead of Usagi as they came into a clearing with a small house within the center. "We're here." Tobirama said in his baritone, giving Usagi a focused stare before gesturing for her to follow.

Usagi followed slightly curious and a little nervous. She wasn't sure who it was she would be meeting, it couldn't be anyone of extreme importance since that would need to go through Hashirama first. She recalled him speaking of an elderly woman... Jun was her name. She was like a grandma to Tobirama and the younger members of the Senju clan. Usagi thought she'd be in what she'd call the 'city district' among the rest of the Senju population, not out here in the woods five or ten miles away from the rest of them.

Usagi gulped slowly. Jun seemed to strong love from Tobirama, which would be no easy feat considering how tight of a leash and guard he kept on his emotions. But, what if this Jun was scary? She didn't live with the others, which could be by choice-the homes in her compound were much different than here and spaced apart, but it wasn't unusual for one or two people to stray a bit far. They were usually weird or loners. What if Jun didn't like her?

The modest home was a one story wooden home that had a few add ons, railings, stairs, and long wooden pathways that worked as 'open' hallways allowing one to go from room to room without any trouble. There was a huge barn several meters away, the echoes of the squawks and noises from the animals reached their ears within an instant, they all seemed to be grouped and clustered together in certain parts. They were likely roaming wild and grazing on the fine greenery.

"This place is really nice." Usagi complimented.

"You really think so?"

"It's not too grand or glamorous. It's homey, tranquil in a way."

Tobirama chuckled softly, his deep voice rich and smooth. "That's very eloquent of you."

"I have my moments."

Tobirama stepped up to the door effectively halting Usagi's sightseeing and lodging two more knots in her stomach. He knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times in total. The front door slid open. The woman had to be well into hr late 60's even 70's her face still held youth but the creases from long years of living were evident. Her hair was long and dark brown though there were many prominent gray streaks rippling through her length, and hung loosely in a bun with the rest of her tresses flowing freely down her back. Her eyes were squinted deeply almost looking completely shut. She wore a basic dark blue kimono with the Senju symbol stitched on the upper part of her right shoulder. She held a cane loosely in her left hand, her chakra was _pronounced _and _vivid. _"Tobi-kun, how nice of you to visit." She spoke. Her voice soft and nurturing.

Tobirama gave a low bow, taking off his sandals. "Is it okay if we come inside, Jun-dono?"

"No need to ask me, dear." Jun gave a kind smile, beckoning for him to enter. "Who is this, Tobirama?" She asked sliding the door shut and leading the two to her living room. It was a spacious and old world home, there were cushions and mats, several paintings were hung on the wall depicting certain times in history or simply a beautiful painting of a dove and swans.

The living room was connected to the kitchen which was just four feet away, there was a small table in the center of the room with several mats and cushions around it. Tobirama took a green one setting it down, and quickly rested on his knees. Usagi took a second longer deciding to take a red cushion and rest on her knees sitting a few inches from Tobirama. Jun took a seat across from them, slowly settling onto a blue cushion.

"Thank you for having me." Usagi bowed respectfully. "I am Usagi Subatsu."

"Of course, I do have to meet my grandchild's future wife after all." Jun said with an easy smile. "You certainly are a Subatsu, that chakra is unmistakable" Jun hummed softly, turning her head in Usagi's direction. Usagi took a slow breath, surprised with how hard and fast her heart was drumming in her chest. "Let me touch your face, child." Jun stretched both of her arms forward, palms opening. Usagi blinked several times and finally tilted her head, completely confused. She turned towards Tobirama giving him a curious look, he simply nodded gesturing for her to lean forward.

Jun's hands were soft and delicate on her face, she ran the tips on her forehead, across her eyes, brushing against her cheeks, brushing her lips, it took about ten minutes before she was finished. "Ahhh, you are a cute one. I can tell by your bone structure. Really cute. But, your chakra is red hot and dense... You said your name is Usagi? It is a fitting name. Let's hope nobody including Tobirama gets on your bad side. " Jun smiled leaning backwards and taking her hands away from Usagi's face. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I...I feel like this is important." Usagi said softly, feeling bad for not responding to the first statement first.

Jun clicked her tongue. "I see, Tobirama put a major emphasis on this."

"He did." Usagi nodded, resisting the urge to twiddle her thumbs.

"Well, think of this as a leisurely meeting." Jun said comfortingly. "Tobirama always puts emphasis on everything."

Usagi sighed softly, loosening up and trying to calm her racing heart. "Thank you, Jun-san."

"So, you're the lucky girl that gets to marry Tobirama." Jun looked at her with a growing smile, her head tilted slightly. "Ahh that makes me happy. I will have more grandchildren after all."

"You already have a ton, me and my brother included, and Toka. Even Disuke." Tobirama said slightly exasperated but more amused.

"That's true, but I'd like more." Jun stated with finality.

"Tobi-kun actually wants seven." Usagi blushed madly recalling their intense conversation and Tobirama getting mad at her for a second since she called it a 'litter'. She hadn't been expecting that, she figured Tobirama would just get the whole thing over with and once it was done return to his duties, as would she, and that would be it. She had never been more wrong.

"We agreed on seven." Tobirama corrected recalling the heated debate.

"That's a lot, Tobi-kun." Usagi pouted slightly.

Jun laughed softly. "It may seem overwhelming, but be thankful you will not be marrying Hashirama..." Jun leaned in close a small smirk of mischief crossing her face. "Hashirama, that boy has always shown and expressed his desire for a very large family, at least ten children."

"What!?" Usagi's eyes snapped wide open. It didn't sound unlike the boisterous leader of the Senju, it actually sounded just like Hashirama would want and say. She wasn't sure if he'd try to lay out for his wife to be at that time like Tobirama did to her, or if he'd do the deed and repeat it nine more times. "That's crazy! Ten!? What's with you two? You're lechers!"

"I am not!" Tobirama grated through clenched teeth. He had never been so insulted! He was a gentleman when it came to that, and he had proven that. As for Hashirama he was too much of an oaf to even consider being like that, Usagi was beyond the realm of absurd at this point. "Just be quiet and listen!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then be quiet!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's childish." Tobirama chided.

Jun laughed again, watching both of them exchange glares. She clicked her tongue nodding in confirmation. "Twins run strong in the Senju clan, even triplets and quadruplets occur." She explained easily. It was as if she were talking about the last book she read and not giving birth to children. Multiple children at once to boot. However the Senju women endured such a painful and enduring birth process, how any woman could for that matter was beyond anything Usagi could imagine. She just knew childbirth hurt, it was the most painful thing ever, but that was it. Her mother had broken both of her father's arms when she had given birth to Syrus, broke his left arm again and her uncle's hand when she had given birth to Haji.

"B-but..." Usagi struggled to retort. She'd have to endure that kind of pain seven times... Or worse give birth to three children, one after the other...

"Don't worry, when the time comes you'll be able to handle it." Jun assured with a knowing smile. She remembered the first time she got pregnant, the fear and trepidation she felt that her child would fight on the battlefield, the fear she wouldn't be able to protect her child, the sheer joy of having a child and feeling it grow inside of her, it was all so much to take in. She learned after the first time, she had been so clueless it wasn't even funny. But as the saying goes you live and you learn. "But, I must ask you. Is Tobi-kun treated you good? He's always had this problem with showing his feelings especially the more profound and happier feelings, as a child he would always lash out at Hashirama for being clumsy."

"Oh really?" Usagi asked, enthralled. "You mean to tell me Tobi-kun has always been this way, even as a boy?"

"For the most part yes." Jun laughed softly.

"Hahahah!" Usagi laughed loudly, covering her mouth with one hand before she embarrassed herself further. She could imagine a six year old Tobirama with that impassive scowl on his face, his ruby eyes narrowed, and his lips a thin line. "For some reason I can see it vividly!"

"You want to hear a story?"

"Yes!"

Tobirama sighed softly, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. He was being ignored. It felt that way at least. He didn't like being ignored.

"Well, several years ago we had a really bad winter. We were taking missions constantly in order to survive throughout it, and so we didn't need to head out during the long winter months. Well, before winter came we all went to the fields to gather the crops. Butsuma wasn't one to care about such things in particular, so Tobirama, still just a little boy rallied everyone under him and they gathered the crops in short of just two hours."

"He's never told me this." Usagi said as if it insulted her on so many levels.

"I forgot." Tobirama said.

"As if." Usagi sassed.

"Your mother always said she was lucky one of her children inherited her traits. Memory would be one of those." Jun added.

"Ehm." Tobirama quickly cleared his throat. There wasn't any need to take a stroll down memory lane, especially his childhood. Hashirama had been a klutz and there were multiple times when he found himself face first in the soil or being knocked into the nearby river because his brother lacked any control. This story in particular happened when he was still young, before his brothers died in the war, those were more innocent and funner times. He smiled more often, and had to break up Itama and Hashirama from strangling each other, Kawarama would just watch the whole thing before long snickering. "I'm glad to have gotten the chance to talk to you again, as well as you meeting Usagi here..." He stood up slowly, his visage visible with a keen humility. "We should be taking our leave though, Hashirama and her brothers are coming in this direction."

"It was really nice meeting you, Jun-san." Usagi bowed her head and stood up.

"I hope to meet you again."

Usagi and Tobirama ventured out of the humble and tranquil home. Usagi took slow steps, looking over everything with a fascination. Had Jun did all this? Were her relatives responsible for some parts? It was too interesting and too intricate to simply look away from. "I have a question." Usagi stated, now stepping in stride with the white haired Senju keeping up with him despite his long and measured strides.

"I might have an answer."

"Jun-san, why was she touching my face?"

Tobirama's eyes filled with something mysterious. He looked away from Usagi for a moment. "Jun is physically blind... But, her chakra sense is above even mine, didn't you notice she was leaking small amounts of her chakra into you while she was doing that?" Tobirama looked at her with curiosity.

"Now that you mention it... I hardly noticed it though." Usagi replied softly.

"It'd be easy to not notice it, she's kneading a tenth of her chakra. Not even a tenth." Tobirama explained further. He remembered when he first met her, she was already aged though he could hardly notice, she always had a youthful appearance. She had touched his face going as far to pinch his cheeks, he hadn't done anything since his father would have had his ass on a silver platter, and he could sense trace amounts of her chakra within him. He guessed that she was getting a feel for his facial structure, mapping it out in a sense.

He was truly amazed that day.

Their conversation was cut short as Hashirama flanked by Syrus and Haji came into their view. It looked like Hashirama and Syrus were talking about something really important since Haji gestured for them to follow to the compound's gates.

"Remember what I said." Hashirama said, his tone firm but soft.

"I will consider it." Syrus said with an equally serious tone.

"We'll be seeing each other a lot now." Usagi said softly, looking at Tobirama with an inquisitive gaze. It was a matter of time before they collided with the Uchiha and Domou again.

"Is that a problem?"

"No... I guess it's not. " Usagi grinned slightly. "We can duel more often now too."

Tobirama nodded, he wouldn't exactly list off the reasons, but dueling Usagi would be one lower on that list. She was strong and talented, their first duel had been intense and fast paced, their second was even more intense and cutthroat, vaguely he wondered what their third collision would be like. The first reason on his list would be that they can clash with Uchiha and Domou without worry. But, sparring with Usagi was also a plus. He did enjoy her competitiveness. Few people could really push him. "As good a reason as any I suppose."


	45. Declaration of War

Tobirama sighed.

He couldn't get the thought out of his head. This ceasefire was all too convenient, too simple, far too easy. There had to be a catch, there just had to be catch with something like this, unfortunately he couldn't quite place what the catch was. He busied himself with a series of tasks, something he normally did when he was nervous or restless.

The first thing he did was report everything that happened on the night the Uchiha and Domou stormed into Maison-ya putting an end to Tomoyuki's plan and in the process demolishing the entire inn in the process and leaving a huge hole in the roof. He made sure to take his time and recall every detail. He wasn't able to see the full entirety of the battle since there was a horde of people in front of, behind, and around him. He recalled one tall and massive man cutting down six people at a time, there was another man that was battling on the roof, and last of all the damn roof caved in. If Tobirama had to be honest he was concerned, he had seen death and destruction, but the way the Domou cleaved through anyone that they set their sights on... They didn't spare anyone... They were no better than the Uchiha in that regard. And Mikito and Souji both had something _ghastly _and _frightening _about their visages.

Hashirama concluded that he was right to be worried, but the fact still remained despite all of that the Grass village was still standing and unharmed save for Maison-ya.

Tobirama wasn't sure what thought process Hashirama was operating with but it was going into the realm of stupid, but he wasn't going to argue the point. Hashirama was right. The Grass village was unharmed. So Tobirama did what he always did when he was in deep thought or in disagreement with his brother, he busied himself with tasks.

Hashirama was far too flippant...

The first task was checking in on the barracks. They needed more food, the dirtied clothing needed to be taken out, burned, and replaced with new clothes. He visited one of the many fields in his compound first to collect the food and brought it to the barracks leaving it to the person in charge to distribute and take care of, he removed all of the clothes by himself and took them into a nearby wood thicket and promptly burned them. He then brought new clothes there that were free of blood and any chance of infection.

The next place he stopped at was the hospital. It was surprisingly one of the larger buildings within the compound due in part to his brother's insistence that everyone needed to know medical ninjutsu even if it was just the basics-a point their father was completely opposed on preferring a steady focus on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, in short everything geared towards warfare. They needed more special herbs and nothing more. It was a simple task for him and Tobirama gathered the herbs and brought the back promptly, the head medic thanked him with a small bow.

That had been two hours ago. Tobirama found himself standing with his arms folded across his chest watching Hashirama sign his signature on paper after paper, report after report. It was such an odd sight to see, Hashirama doing paperwork was quite rare since he'd handle it for the most part, Hashirama and paperwork didn't mix very well and he had an awful habit or procrastinating and letting the stacks of paper turn into mountains. He wished he could file through the stacks of paper and put his mind to work, and at that moment put it at ease, but Hashirama was more than happy doing the paperwork.

Hashirama cleared another stack of paper from his desk a smile of triumph crossing his face as he observed them keenly. It was a lot easier handling the Two Tails than these stacks of paper, he was always one for action, paperwork was such a drag. But, he was the leader of the Senju and a little paperwork wouldn't keep him down! "Done and done. And done!" Hashirama sighed happily, leaning back in his chair with a pleased expression as he let himself slowly relax. "Thanks for taking care of the barracks and the hospital."

"Hn."

"I wouldn't have been able to get all of this paperwork done without your efforts, Tobi." Hashirama continued unhindered by his brother's cold and stoic demeanor. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the white haired Senju to behave this way, Tobirama was the polar opposite of him, even down to their appearances they were total polar opposites. White hair and dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes and vermilion eyes. Their personalities couldn't be anymore of the polar opposite either.

"It's nothing." Tobirama replied, his red orbs staring into Hashirama's brown orbs for a moment before they flickered away back outside. He wasn't sure why his brother was saying what he was, it was simply his duty to see these things through if and when Hashirama couldn't he would take the initiative and see that they were complete. There was no need to say flowery words or anything along those lines, he couldn't be bothered by his brother's response however. Hashirama was always kind to a fault, and to that end he was too kind. "I'm only doing my duty, brother. There's no need for thanks."

"That's not true. You're my brother, I'm always grateful." Hashirama replied seriously. He locked his gaze onto Tobirama searching for small inconsistencies. His flickering vermilion eyes, his arms folded over his chest just a bit too tightly, his lips pursing into a thin line as he delved into his thoughts completely, but more importantly the way his eyes stayed focused on to the floor. Unmoving and unflinching, it was the tell tale sign that Tobirama was troubled by something or in deep thought rather than just thinking. "Tobirama..."

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Does it look like I'm bothered?"

"You tell me. Or you can tell the floor."

Tobirama didn't want to voice his doubts of the ceasefire, the sincerity or lack thereof sincerity during the whole thing from all parties involved, for the simple fact Hashirama wouldn't be pleased hearing him say such things. It could be taken as warmongering in sheer honesty, it was the sort of thing his father did many times in the past, something Hashirama avoided by any and all costs. But, he couldn't see passed the ceasefire and the achievement that it merited. It was understandable, Hashirama ultimately just wanted peace, but he couldn't allow himself to be as flippant as his brother. "I don't trust them."

Hashirama's face fell slightly. He had wondered if the whole thing was sitting well with Tobirama, he could be more than a bit paranoid. He didn't fault his brother for being so weary and cautious, it was more than welcomed, but being weary to the extent he was wasn't really called for. They didn't need to worry about the Shaningu, Hageshii, Chibana, or Tachibana waging war against each other anymore, they didn't need to take any drastic measures in order to ensure their conflicts would cease. It was perfect in his eyes. "What is there not to trust? They all signed the ceasefire, all of their names are on that in ink, so really there's nothing to worry about anymore... At least with them. They won't dare go back on that now, they'll face the wrath of the damiyo in that case. Nobody wants to anger a lord."

And, Tobirama couldn't argue against these points. Unfortunately Hashirama made excellent points. They did sign it. Their names were in ink, but if he had to be honest a ceasefire was nothing more than a piece of paper and just like what it was written on that was its true worth. They could have simply signed the ceasefire just because it was an utter waste of time and to get it over with, they could have done it for more shrewd reasons and somehow pull an advantage into their favor, there were too many possibilities as to why they so readily agreed to show up. "It just fits too well, brother. Surely you can feel something is amiss in all of this? They can't just let bygones be bygones not after the enmity that tore a rift..."

Hashirama sighed. "I admit at first I was a bit surprised that they all readily agreed to come, and even more surprised they all showed up. But, that shows how ready they were to commit to the ceasefire, this is a good thing brother. You have nothing to worry about with those four clans, we managed to quell the dispute before it could go any further, we were able to negate going taking more drastic actions to ensure that their disputes were quelled. This is a good thing, Tobi... Why are you being so paranoid?"

"Then that should be enough for you to see that-"

"Maybe you just miss Usagi-chan?"

Tobirama scowled dangerously. His eyes narrowed. "She has nothing to do with this. Why did you even bring her up?"

"Really?"" Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "So, it is in your nature to fret over this? Despite them signing the ceasefire?"

Tobirama tensed but didn't offer a verbal response. It wasn't in his nature to fret over something like this and let it let under his skin this bad. They did sign the ceasefire so that was it, cut and clean, that's how he would think. How he would normally think. The whole thing just would have been deposited in the back of his mind and he would steer his focus elsewhere. Not letting it linger like a bad itch. Maybe it could be because Usagi was gone, she had been near him for a long time, and it was admittedly a little different her being gone. But, he wasn't lovesick and wouldn't cross the two.

"It's not in your nature to worry about things like this." Hashirama finished slowly. "I appreciate all of your concern, but go and take a walk. It's going to do you no good worrying yourself to death over this." He shook his head slightly watching his brother carefully. He still felt like it was Usagi being gone more than anything that was causing Tobirama to act like this, though it was his tendency to worry too much as well. It's not like Tobirama would admit it verbally. "Brother."

"Stop fussing." Tobirama said in agitation, but left the room nonetheless. He was almost appalled his brother would suggest such a thing ever, even if Usagi was his soon to be wife he was not a love sick puppy, and he never let emotions like that toy with his mind. He was concerned for logical and practical reasons, it had nothing to do with the short and fiery woman. He wasn't going to argue with Hashirama on the matter however, he was stubborn and Hashirama was just as stubborn.

He walked around his compound. The only home he's ever known. The place he and Hashirama fought so fiercely to protect, what their predecessors spent so long building and protecting, the place where he had trained alongside other children. He always went on walks as a child growing up, he just had to have some measure of escaping everything and just be left alone with his thoughts... Those dangerous thoughts, those dangerous conversations he and Hashirama had, the same conversations their father wasn't okay with.

People bowed in respect as he passed by them inclining his head in acknowledgement or giving a soft nod his eyes softening just a bit whenever a child ran up to him with admiration shining in his or her eyes. He wasn't the social bug Hashirama was so he didn't lift the child and hug them, instead he settled on ruffling their hair affectionately, he was calm and stoic, but even he held everyone dear to him especially the children. Ever since he and Hashirama took the mantle children were no longer sent to the battlefields, whatever awaited them on these warn torn landscapes didn't matter they resolved that they'd be enough to handle the troubles, they'd be enough to take on whatever came their way.

Tobirama hastened his steps, spotting Disuke making his way towards the smithy to no doubt get a few more swords constructed for him, his last two being destroyed during the collapsing of the cave. There wasn't a more serious and dedicated man within the Senju clan than Disuke, he had been a shinobi during his father's time and grew up with him on the battlefields. Most shinobi could and would retire at his age, but Disuke was still going strong and took on many missions. "Disuke-san." Tobirama called out.

"Tobirama-sama?" Disuke turned over to look at him having already sensed him striding towards him short of a minute ago.

"I need you to keep an eye on the Shaningu, Hageshii, Chibana, and Tachibana clans. I'm not so sure what their motives are, but something about this whole thing isn't sitting well with me. Look into this, if you must gather a few men and send them out accordingly." He wasn't going to drop it like Hashirama wanted him to, there's no way everyone would just let bygones be bygones, there had to be an ulterior motive, and he'd get to the bottom of it and figure it out before anything could turn ugly.

"I understand." Disuke nodded slightly. Hajime had put him off during the whole meeting. That man just looked to take control of things or swing them into his favor, what was the difference really when it came down to it? The damiyo even had to call in his guards because he was suspicious of Hajime's actions and motives, his brash behavior and way of speaking was unfitting under those circumstances. Disuke had been concerned the moment the meeting got underway, and was even a little on edge now. "I have my own concerns with those four as well. I'll handle this."

Tobirama nodded. "I'll leave the rest to you then."

* * *

Yuko warily eyed her attackers. Her posture was rigid and her sword was spotted with crimson liquid. It had to be going on several hours now since Souji and Izuna took her out to scope the outskirts with them. She was admittedly confused as to why she was to go with them, she didn't voice her questions out loud, she was more than perceptive enough to see that the situation was growing more turbulent and she had seen first hand how things were starting to escalate. For every one man she killed another six were there to replace him in a heartbeat, she was hard pressed to move and attack stemming the pack thin as they chased after her.

Izuna had been kind enough to explain the reason as to why he brought her along. Unlike Souji who remained silent during the entire trip barely looking in her direction. The explanation was short and very direct from Izuna, he wanted her to gain experience. The only way to do that was going out onto the front lines and fighting, unfortunately for her this meant she had to cut down anyone who came her way.

Yuko knew was for her benefit and for her own survival, but every time she seen gray lifeless eyes staring into her own, the blood pouring out from the wound bathing the hot sand in red steam and growing puddles that spread for several feet. She never enjoyed killing or reveling in delight at the pain of others, but it was quite simply them or her, and she wasn't going to die anytime soon. She _couldn't _die anytime soon, she had so many things to do, she had a friend now, no a surrogate sister would be the correct term. Perhaps the most important was somehow she captured Izuna's attention, or was it the opposite?

She ground her teeth, two impacts sending shock waves through her wrists forcing her back across the sand as the force propelled her away leaving a large cloud of sand to billow behind her spreading out over several feet like a coarse blanket. She placed her right foot firmly in front of her body, keeping herself upright as she heaved a small breath coughing at the harshness of the dry air scratching against the back of her throat.

**CLANG!**

**KRING! CLANG!**

Yuko flung herself back and away from one attacker, turning sharply to block the kunai from scratching through her cheek, with her added momentum she aimed low kicking him right at the kneecap flooring him within an instant. She couldn't capitalize three more men surrounded her and dived right towards her. One. She swung low deflecting a blade poised for her stomach, she spun sharply punching at her second attacker's hand forcing him to stumble back and adjust his grip on the hilt, Yuko blocked the third attacker's sword deftly. Her wrists throbbed as she twisted downward and swung to her side, successffuly knocking him off balance sending him sprawling into the sand.

"You're mine! Uchiha!"

Yuko hastily turned, swinging her sword on instinct, her teeth grinding against each other as she held her attacker at bay. "Ngghh..." She strained against him, snapping her leg out, slamming her boot against his shin. Before she could lunge on the disoriented Akimichi shinobi Hikaku was already next to him cleaving through his entire neck with a vicious stab sending blood splattering as far as three feet in front of him. Again, Yuko winced at the sight of mangled bone and ripped flesh.

"Hey, that asshole was mine!" Mitsuki yelled.

"You're too slow." Hikaku replied bluntly. "Stop your griping." He swiveled around the erratic strokes of an Akimichi, his Sharingan blazing a bright crimson as he moved only a portion of his body that was needed avoiding each attack by the fraction of a second, he shifted his footing sliding through the man's guard as he overextended on a stab. Before he could strike Mitsuki dashed in towards him lashing out viciously at the Akimichi shinobi bisecting his vertebrae in one crackling move.

"That was mine." Hikaku glared at Mitsuki.

"You were too slow." Mitsuki retorted smartly.

Izuna swiped to the side felling a Sarutobi shinobi with swiftness, dashing away rapidly before the body even made contact with the sand smashing into the middle of his brother's and Mikito's fray disrupting the chaotic order and sending bodies flying several feet back. "Mikito. I can handle things here, go assist Hiro and Yuko!"

"I got it!" Mikito sped towards a growing cloud of smoke, jumping across the ground in an erratic manner corkscrewing and fiipping through the air as she began clearing dozens of feet with each bound easily.

One fist cracked across an Akimichi shinobi's jaw twisting his head sickly to the left sending his body crashing into the sand. "Die!" She whirled around at the sudden exclamation twisting away from a concise stab. Dodge. Parry. Evade. The attacks were erratic and powerful, lacking that crisp edge, but the sheer force behind them would more than make up for that. Akimichi were extremely powerful, able to channel their chakra to extreme heights to enhance their strength, and increase their size which they were famous for. She smashed her fist straight against the bridge of his nose. His strangled scream tore through the area alerting his comrades, she pressed, smashing a portion of his skull with the tip of her elbow, drawing her sword in one fluid motion.

Victory.

It was a term he had always been familiar with.

His blood rushed, Explosions in the distance rumbled the foundations under his feet forcing him to brace with an ample amount of chakra less he take the risk of being flung straight off of his feet. Madara twisted, swiped, lashed, and propelled his movements blindingly fast and precise. With each swipe that cleaved, each strike that connected the thrill of victory grew and continued to grow. With his crimson eyes glowing Madara sped off to the left, forcing a crackling wave of force to jut out behind him, he placed a sharp kick into one Shimura's abdomen. Armor caved in and rippled with small spider web cracks spreading across the point of impact.

He narrowed his eyes as several more Shimura shinobi surrounded him taking their comrade's place. Eight in total.

This was what he needed. He was more than a bit upset as of late, the Council going behind his back was a very sore spot. He soared, chakra bellying his every move and breath, there was resistance but only for a second before the familiar splatter of blood flew in the air smearing against his armor and coating his sickle, another sickening crack echoed around him, his gunbai connecting clean against the lower ribs of one Shimura shinobi breaking them in two. _Tch. They're gathering like insects. _Madara scowled, another twenty Shimura shinobi surrounding him.

Tiger seal. His chakra kneaded, swirling and blazing into a heaping inferno growing to monstrous heights until it finally... _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!_ He shouted mentally, parting his lips wide as he unleashed volatile long jet-stream of vicious and hungry flames burning the sand that was close by its trajectory heating it up so rapidly it turned glass-like in the span of just seconds.

The first ten Shimura shinobi weren't prepared for the sudden inferno and were engulfed in the globe of flames that stretched across the ground, their screams and cries quickly silenced as their flesh cooked and popped, five barely dodged their limbs and clothes set ablaze. Before they could even scream Madara silenced them in two quick slashes of his sword easily shredding through their armor and splitting their bones. _That's got rid of a majority of them. _

The area in front of him swarmed with his flames, hungrily eating away at the bodies of his foes and stretching across the sand for a good fifth teen feet in every direction. Unlike his Great Fire Annihilation jutsu, this jutsu was more focused into a single and fine point, it'd attack the center point and spread outward from there rapidly while the majority of the heat remained in the center feeding the rest of the perimeter in the process. It was perfect for a situation such a this where there was a cluster of foes trying to surround him and play the numbers game.

Madara clasped the hilt of his sword in his right hand, his sickle in his left locking eyes with his two remaining foes, the first attacked recklessly aiming for his right eye. Madara anticipated the attack having already seen Ajo perform something similar, he swayed passed the attack gracefully, lashing upwards with the curve of his sickle piercing through armor and bone, in the same motion he whirled around striking out with his sword splitting a man's head at the temple and yanked his sickle free dashing away and leaping high as the bodies hit the sand with a wet and loud 'thunk'.

He landed firmly, poised and ready to kill, his Sharingan flickering back and forth glowing a sickly red. He slowly let himself relax as he observed the bodies scattered around of Akimichi, Sarutobi, and Shimura, their eyes gray and dull sticking like the blood beneath them. There was something that stood out to him in all of this chaos, the leaders weren't present, nor were the second in commands, these were just 'grunts' as Izuna would put it. And, the Hyuga were nowhere in sight, he couldn't sense their chakra for hundreds of miles.

"Madara-sama, we've defeated everyone present." Yuto informed him with a impassive expression, eyes crimson and glowing just like Madara's. "There were a couple of survivors of the Sarutobi clan and Shimura clan, they've retreated."

"Take Hikaku and Mitsuki with you, don't let them escape." Madara ordered firmly.

Yuto nodded wordlessly sprinting away.

"I think going after them is a waste of time, it's not like we're going to get anything out of them." Izuna said, drawing his brother's attention in less than a second. He returned his brother's critical glare with a relaxed expression, swiping his sword away to the side and sheathed it slowly behind his back. "They're just grunts, I doubt that monkey Sasuke told them anything, or why they are here other than to harass the merchants and traders." Izuna clicked his tongue. "We should just kill them and get it over with or let them run away."

Madara smirked for a second. Like hell he'd let them get away. He wouldn't let a _single one _of them get away. They'd all die and be burned. They'd regret ever pulling the Uchiha and Domou into their petty power struggle, and more importantly they would learn their place. He would squash them like the insects they were, like the grains of sand beneath his sandal. "That's exactly why I told Yuto to take Hikaku and Mitsuki with him." He turned to the side inclining his head towards Souji. "How are things on your end?"

"They're all dead." Souji replied bluntly.

"That's good to hear, I'd hate for there to be anymore stragglers." Madara remarked.

"Well, in any case we can head back to the castle. Seems like those Shimura are finished for now." Izuna commented, giving the surrounding area a careful once over keeping his senses stretched out around him for several more miles. The Shimura were beyond persistent, and at times could be worse than the Sarutobi who always launched their small scale hit and run attacks, as if he wasn't going to catch them and take them out for good. "Mikito! Did you spot Ajo?"

"No I didn't." Mikito responded, lips turning into a thin line. "That little snake didn't even show up... Coward."

"He's probably in the Wind country letting his men take fight us while getting a relative idea of our strength." Hiro remarked reticently. It was just the sort of thing Ajo would do instead of fighting them head on, he'd just hide like a snake and let him comrades get cut down, it was truly cowardice. But, one would consider it genius and obvious. "The winds are getting too strong to stay out here for the rest of the day, we'll need to pull back for now and return first thing when the sun starts to set." It was only going to be a matter of time before the scorching heat took its toll and the gale force winds started forming massive sandstorms.

Madara nodded. He was willing to chalk it up to Ajo being a snake in the grass and a gutless coward. Sending your own men to their demise was something he couldn't forgive, something he couldn't simply look passed, if his men died they died in battle alongside him and his brother... They weren't cast aside like garbage, scapegoats for his own ploy for power. But, Hiro had a fair point with his statement, this was just the sort of thing Ajo would do, and it would explain why mere grunts were coming at them in swarms. "We'll head back for now. Be ready for battle at any second."

They fell into a loose formation sprinting back towards the castle looming in the far distance. What was a safe haven sign for many wary travelers that seek protection or shelter, while for some it was the sign of an impenetrable fortress. A place where few were allowed to get near and even fewer allowed to go inside, the damiyo wasn't bias by any stretch, but those most unsavory types were starved off at every chance.

Yuko stayed behind Ahiko looking at nothing in particular, she felt tired and dirty. She just wanted to get out of these clothes and take a nice hot bath and change into something that didn't smell like blood. She had wondered why so many of her kin would say _out there _when speaking of the land beyond the walls of their compound, it sounded as if it was cursed or something, she knew it was kill or be killed outside of those walls. But, she didn't know just how _hostile _clans were towards one another... She knew well enough now... So much hatred and strife just because they were from different clans. It didn't make any sense.

The mammoth gates were opened once again for them. The barriers groaned and moaned as they slid an inch every few seconds until there was an opening just large enough for them to squeeze through. To say they were swamped by people would be a severe understatement. They were swarmed the second they moved their way inside, there wasn't any order to the chaos and it seemed certain that there would be several collisions in the span of a second if things continued on as they were. Thankfully a path was parted for them, a few took notice of them at first, and it was followed soon after by many who had enough sense to get out of their way seeing the blood smearing them.

It took a half hour to arrive to the castle. The guards let them in without hesitation giving small nods in return as they trudged passed them.

"Well, I'd say things went pretty smooth." Misaka noted out loud.

"As smooth as they could anyways." Aito chuckled softly, he wouldn't exactly consider this smooth. "How about I buy you a drink?"

"Umm, that's not necessary." Misaka looked puzzled.

"We're comrades now right? The least I could do is buy you a drink." Aito stood his ground.

Yuko watched the exchange carefully. From what she knew of Misaka she was reserved and rarely spoke other than when she had something important to say. Aito, from what she knew based on her own observations was a bit aloof, he was one of the highest ranking members in the Uchiha clan rightfully so his mission sheet was miles long consisting of assassinations, infiltration, and espionage. He was even at one point under Kon in the spy division, but that had been a very long time ago. It surprised her to see Misaka observe Aito carefully for a second before she nodded her head and let him lead the way.

Yuko tilted her head. Bemused.

"Shhhh..." Ahiko nudged her shoulder with her elbow softly, winking.

"Un." Yuko nodded blinking once. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to speak with the damiyo, I'm certain he will want a report of what is going on so far." Mikito mused out loud, turning to look at everyone who was still gathered around her and Madara. More importantly she needed to find out what the damiyo intended to do, if the Wind damiyo had already sent a threat forcing him to concede with his ill plot even though it wasn't meant to be a threat at first glance. "Brother. Madara. Izuna." She turned towards the trio all of them nodding slightly in return. "Everyone else get some rest for now." Their respective units bowed in confirmation, grateful for her saying that, and quickly dispersed leaving only a few of them left.

"Come on Hikaku." Mitsuki grabbed a hold of his arm. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"You took my kill." He snatched his arm away from, glaring. "Why?"

"Only because you took mine."

"Only because you were so slow."

"Back at you."

Hikaku glared at her again. "Tsk..."

"It's not my fault you were too slow, don't tsk me! If you tsk me again I'll hit you!"

"Oh, I'd love to see you try that."

Mitsuki punched him across the face, smirking innocently when she seen shock and anger flash across his normally blank and passive face.

"You just hit me!"

"I'll do it again!"

"Just try it!"

"Fine stupid!"

"You're stupid, I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Go ahead stupid Uchiha!"

"Stupid Domou!"

Mitsuki snarled lunging towards Hikaku and tackling him to the ground punching him in the face once before he kicked her off of him and swung her to the side slamming her into the ground. He didn't care if this woman was going to be his wife, he was going to teach her a lesson! Mitsuki grunted lifting Hikaku up by his arm and slamming him onto his spine. She was going to teach this pigheaded Uchiha a lesson if it was the last thing she did!

Souji sighed softly watching the two go back and forth and then start brawling back and forth moving only in two blurs. "Well, lets keep going." He said striding passed the brawling duo and continuing towards the castle.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Izuna asked a bit worried, he seen some of the blows that were being thrown and they weren't by any stretch just for a friendly spar. He blinked widely as he watched Madara walked passed them next followed by Mikito and Ahiko both of them watching a cursing Mitsuki and Hikaku try to strangle each other.

"What if they hurt each other?" Yuko questioned worriedly.

"Well... Too bad." Souji replied.

"Brother, that's mean!" Ahiko chided.

"They'll just get tired and stop eventually." Madara concluded, watching the two go back and forth. It only made sense they'd get tired since they wouldn't be able to kill each other, they'd just fight until they couldn't move and then collapse. Paying no more attention to the brawl of the ages Madara stepped towards the castle at a quick pace, he needed to get a plan of action firmly rooted into place if there was a war brewing over the horizon, hopefully Mikito would be on the same page as him, as much as it entertained him he didn't want to butt heads with her again so soon.

They walked through the alien but familiar massive and decorated hallways, twisting, turning, crossing, and trekking through until they came before a door with two guards in armor standing outside like statues. The two guards slowly turned to take in their appearances, their halberds slowly inching forward in a position that wasn't meant for attack or defense, but more of a warning. The two quickly adjusted their weapons, turning away from them. "You may enter." One said stoically, opening the door for them.

Yuko walked in last, glancing back as the door was shut echoing with a quiet boom across the room. She wasn't entirely sure why the guards were giving her as well as the others such dirty and hard looks for, she had half a mind to make a smart comment but decided it was better to keep it to herself. She took a seat a few inches away from Ahiko doing her best to ignore Izuna's intense and searching gaze, she couldn't let herself lose focus now of all times. The damiyo as always sat behind his desk, eyes cast downward as he scribbled on several sheets of paper.

"Excuse me I had to fill out a few things." The damiyo spoke in his eloquent and polite tone. He fixed everyone present with a critical but passive gaze. He wasn't sure about the details, but he was sure of the results. The results that they have provided thus far. The merchants and traders were steadily flowing into his domain no longer inhibited by the Sarutobi. The battles raged with viciousness and destructive power that shook the ground, even he could feel the tremors that pulsated through the ground, a few times he seen a storm of fire or one enormous sphere of highly condensed winds impact against the ground and explode, it was definitely an intimidating sight to see first hand. He couldn't imagine being up close the heat of the fire and impact of the explosion must have been ridiculous.

"No worries." Ahiko said reassuringly offering a slight smile.

The damiyo nodded at her with a small smile. "I wasn't expecting all of you to return here so soon, but I welcome it nonetheless. There is something I must speak to you about, your timing is very impeccable." Whether it was through sheer coincidence, the gods, or just how things were playing out there was a reason why these six were in here now at this very moment... He had been ready to send word to them to come up here to discuss this privy information. He locked eyes with everyone present once more, eyes lingering on Yuko for just a second before he darted them back to his desk, his hands fumbling through his neat stacks of paper fishing one out of the bunch.

Madara and Mikito exchanged glances, their eyes settling on each other's for a very long moment.

"I guess we finished things out there just in time then." Izuna said half jokingly, half serious. He didn't believe in being psychic or anything along those lines-shinobi and kunoichi could read into each other's emotions if they openly revealed them, but that would never happen, and even so one couldn't read into their very thoughts. That was impossible. The battle had lasted from the early afternoon stretching all the way into the late evening, it was almost perfect timing they came at this very moment.

"Certainly." The damiyo nodded in agreement. He could appreciate someone who was cordial enough to finish or come early, he wouldn't have berated them for taking a good bit longer considering how far they were from his castle as well as the clans they were facing off against. He cleared his throat gently, drawing everyone's attention further as he held up a slip of paper in one hand. "I received this earlier in the day. It is from the Wind damiyo, I won't go into the details since you'll be reading them shortly..." He paused. "However, in short this is basically a threat."

Souji narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"The Wind damiyo has given me until tomorrow to make my decision... To either join his village or do just the opposite. He has sent these out to every neighboring village in this region."

"But, the closest village is only one hundred maybe two hundred miles away." Yuko said uneasily.

"This is why it concerns me to no end, I have no idea what his motive is for this other than to put us under his thumb." The Wind damiyo was a selfish and powerful man, his lineage was said to be cursed dating back hundreds of years. His predecessors were all assassinated or poisoned, and just like him they were all selfish and power hungry. At one point every village used to be united, but it wasn't under the Wind damiyo at that point in time it had been under the Desert Damiyo. A power struggle as well as untimely deaths threw the power chart into disorder, factions formed and eventually split into different directions, thus became the Wind, Sand, Desert, etc. "There had been a time long ago when all the villages were united, but the ruler back then was a tyrant his lust for power as well as several prominent people's untimely deaths threw this entire country into chaos. Factions were born and divided." He sighed once.

Mikito nodded understandingly. She read up on every country's history. The Wind's history was rich and mysterious, there were several events that happened in history that defied logic and others were outright absurd bordering on the lines of sheer fantasy and nothing more. While the country's history wasn't as bloody and turbulent as the Water country's it was rich and vibrant. There had been poets, artists, and even painters, all of them flocked to the Wind country in pursuit of freedom from oppression and the bloodshed that wracked the rest of the countries.

In short it was a safe haven for any and all who were daring enough to make the trip.

However this isn't what grasped her attention, history was in the past and nothing more. The Wind damiyo was basically saying join me or face military action on my behalf, to make things worse the brash man had sent this to the neighboring villages as well, which would no doubt stir trouble and start to churn the panic in everyone as war was just over the horizon. _Damn Ajo, damn those fucking Shimura. They probably pushed the Wind damiyo to do this, and if they didn't they sure as hell had a hand in coming up with this... _She held back her snarl composing herself just enough so nobody noticed how angry she was. "What are your thoughts on this sir?"

"The citizens here are simple and peace loving." The damiyo said softly, slowly standing up from his chair-which was a common habit of his and turned his focus out the window onto the bustling village below. "We haven't seen war in centuries, honestly I don't believe we are prepared for it. But, above all else my people don't trust the Wind damiyo, they never have... We've been able to keep out autonomy up to this point. If he forces the smaller villages to join him they could turn into a bigger force to be reckoned with, if he attacks the smaller villages it could throw this entire country into chaos as well as planting the seeds of fear so they abide by his ruling..." The damiyo scowled slightly. "It's nothing short of blackmail. No, it's worse."

Madara stared at Mikito for a moment. The long haired woman returned his critical stare unflinchingly. He didn't speak a word. Is this what she had been talking about? What she was getting at when she wanted to pull out before things got out of hand? He had taken it as simple sentimental rubbish that had no place in anything at the moment, but hearing the damiyo speaking, oddly, it was oddly similar to what Mikito was saying before. Different take on words, he spoke much more composed and eloquently as opposed to Mikito's urgency and passion, but it was almost the same.

"If I may speak?" Izuna ventured.

"Of course." The damiyo replied.

"Forgive me if what I say is brash and brazen, but I don't believe this is blackmail." Izuna said his brows creasing, causing small wrinkles to form between his eyes. Blackmail was much too simple to deem this as, and worse than blackmail was still too simple in his eyes. Blackmail would mean there was something the Wind damiyo had over this damiyo, and as far as he could tell he didn't hold anything over him that was noteworthy. "What I think this is..." He paused, musing to himself, there wasn't a sensitive way to put this. "The Wind damiyo has entrapped you as well as the neighboring villages with this letter to conform or face the consequences, he doesn't seek cooperation at all. Instead he only seeks to control."

The damiyo turned around sharply, his eyes slightly wide with the beginning depths of surprise and shock. He locked eyes with Izuna who remained poised and looking impassive but focused as he returned his gaze steadily. He hadn't even considered... "Then for what purpose is he doing something so absurd?"

"To start war, and through war gain power and influence..." Mikito said.

"He wants power and influence. As much as he can possibly get." Madara replied slowly, finally tearing his gaze away from Mikito's and settling it onto the damiyo himself. It was natural for anyone in this era to thirst for power and influence, power meant you were noticed which wasn't exactly a good thing, but it was better than being weak and cast aside uncaring, if one had influence they could move entire legions. If they had power they could make those legions obey every command without even having to bat an eyelash. These two things meant everything, and people were willing to go to any length to obtain them. "He wants power and influence beyond his domain, it's not enough for him, he wants to control your village and the other villages. Under the false pretense of unification and the greater good he seeks to control everyone and everything."

"Which means he's entrapped us as well..." Ahiko murmured softly, noting Souji gave a stiff barely perceptible nod telling her that she was indeed correct.

"It's a declaration of war..." Souji grunted, eyes glinting in a ghastly manner. _That man is a fool and nothing more... _

"The gall of that man!" The damiyo's calm mask broke. He grated out his response from clenched teeth. He would have agreed to unify his village just to avoid war from sweeping everything up in its grasp, it wasn't the most notable thing to do, and it wouldn't be the best, but if it saved everyone who was under him than he was willing to do it rather than rebelling. But, now, even if he did do this, it wouldn't be enough for the Wind damiyo... He'd mistreat his people for the simple fact that he could because he had the power. "How dare he entrap me in this ludicrous ploy, who does he think he is? Saying he intends to unify my village with his own, it's only his way of trying to take the reigns of power for his own greedy desires and indulgences..." He took a deep breath, exhaling softly as he contained his anger, just barely.

"What... Do you intend to do?" Madara asked him, carefully observing his tall and rigid form. If it was war than they'd be staying here and fighting, something he wanted to do despite Mikito's prior objections to the whole thing. But, this damiyo was somewhat of a pacifist, but he couldn't see this man taking this insult simply lying down. No there would be war most definitely.

"I refuse to let him have his way. He will not order me around like I'm his pet." The damiyo answered curtly, turning around to face them with a scowl marring his features. "There's no other choice... We're going to war."

"Is this your final decision?" Souji asked carefully. He wasn't against the man going to war, it was more than justified with the Wind damiyo's brazen actions, but if there was a way to avoid war than by all means the measures needed to be taken. If death could be avoided, it should be avoided.

"Yes, I will not be weak kneed as to follow his every order and command, that fucking swine..." The damiyo bit out. "You will be paid for your services accordingly, of course."

"In that case we will do our best." Madara said curtly, hiding the smirk that wanted to grace his face so badly. "I agree with you, letting them have their way can not and will not happen. It's out of the question."

The damiyo gave a small nod of confirmation. "If you'll excuse me, I must go and speak with my top guards and soldiers about this development." He left his room with powerful strides hardly noticing the small bows in his direction. The door shut with a quiet boom.

"Well that was eventful to say the least." Izuna scratched the back of his head, sighing softly. Things sure took a turn for the worst to say the least. "I'm going to wash up now, if you need me you know where to find me." He glanced at his brother, then Mikito, and lastly Yuko before taking his leave.

"We should go wash up too, come on Yuko-chan." Ahiko pulled the girl with her who offered no resistance to the action.

"What about Hikaku and Mitsuki?" Yuko asked, she could feel the two still brawling judging by their flaring chakra.

"We'll just let them be."

Mikito stared at nothing in particular, her attention was focused on nothing, but she didn't let it fall on Madara for even a second. She didn't want to see that arrogant smirk on his face. No, she wouldn't grant him such a victory over her, even if what he said was true and lined up with what the damiyo said in some ways, she wasn't going to cave in. She turned her gaze onto Souji who remained close to motionless arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed, her eyes flicked to Madara next who sat with a scowl on his face seemingly in deep thought. Things took a turn for the worst.

"I guess this path couldn't be avoided." Souji said bluntly, standing up to his full height and glancing out the window. "I'll send word to the compound, Madara you should do the same. We don't have the numbers required to head a full on war." He looked at Madara for a second before he turned his gaze onto his sister. "I want you to come with me."

Mikito nodded wordlessly standing up and following after him, but not before giving a small wave to Madara.

Madara smirked unable to help himself. This now meant that sooner rather than later he'd clash with Hashirama once again, and this time he'd prove he was superior. _Now it is just a matter of when we clash once more..._

The battle lines were drawn.

* * *

The first thing Syrus didn't want to upon returning to his compound was attend a meeting with the Council.

The last thing Syrus wanted to was attend a meeting with the Council.

But, he was the leader and so it was mandatory that he sat in at every meeting and listen to the Council's 'advice' and also give a report on everything that happened. In sheer honesty he never enjoyed doing this, especially after the last turn of events when he went "behind their back" he didn't want to deal with their bullheaded and stubborn ways. Their views were outdated as were their ideals. But, he didn't want to hear about it from Haji and so he found himself seated at the head of the table with an emotionless expression, Haji was of course seated right next to him and Usagi was right across from Haji. "Well, let's begin shall we." Syrus stated after a moment of good thought.

"I must say that this alliance has been proven to be very fruitful." Jime stated calmly. The Subatsu never had allies or needed them, they were powerful enough to handle anything that came their way, and he was a firm believer in this. But, pride had to take a backseat when there were more important things to be considered. "I was at first a little skeptical of this alliance given the Senju's ideals and such, but I can admit I was wrong, despite their ideals they are very powerful."

"What are your observations of their leader?" Kata asked softly, turning towards Syrus.

"He's very strong." That was being a bit too light about it, but it would suffice for this explanation. No need to explain to them that was somewhat of a goofball who had a penchant for sulking and gambling. "He is able to rally his men and women under him, and has even shown to rally our own. He is very charismatic." Which was true, Hashirama was a charismatic man, what one could consider a sweet or good talker able to get out any situation with their tongue. Though, Hashirama wasn't the type of man to take advantage of something like that. "I am most honored to fight alongside him."

"Haji?"

"Like my brother said. He's strong, both he and his brother, Tobirama." Haji replied with a light shrug of his shoulders. Even though Hashirama was a bit too... Boisterous for his taste, Tobirama was more stoic and more often than not he could get on the same page as him, whereas Syrus and Hashirama at times clashed repeatedly.

"Ahh, the man who is going to be marrying Usagi-san?" Aya asked with interest. "It makes me happy to hear this, I wouldn't want her marrying someone who isn't worthy."

"It was never your choice in the first place..." Syrus grated out, growing irritated.

"Back to the subject, this alliance has proven to be very fruitful for both sides. Usagi-san marrying Tobirama will solidify our alliance and build a strong bond. Hesui-san is to marry Toka..."

"Ahh, the kunoichi with genjutsu prowess above all else." Jime nodded in understanding. "That's perfect, we can have the wedding reception in a week before anything else comes up."

"You speak as if something is going on that we don't know about." Usagi said, observing the older man carefully. So far things were relatively going smooth, Syrus hadn't started snapping and make an early exit, and Haji wasn't glaring daggers, aside from Aya's comment about her marriage... Everything was going well. Usagi knew Jime tended to keep things away from them, deeming it 'not important' when in all actuality it was very important and demanded their full attention. "Jime-san, I know you're not planning on keeping this from us..." Usagi let the warning linger.

"The Uchiha and Domou have been clashing with the Akimichi, Shimura, and Sarutobi for the past couple of days in the Sand country." Jime started with his clipped and deep tone. "There are rumors that the Shimura are trying to take the reigns of power and have pushed the Wind damiyo to declare war on all neighboring villages, this is of course only a rumor... But, there are also rumblings about the Sarutobi becoming more hostile towards the Uchiha and Domou, one of their kin's head was sent back with the jaw ripped out. The Akimichi, I'm not sure what their motive in all of this is, and then there's the Hyuga clan..."

Haji narrowed his eyes, his mind jumping from one subject to the next struggling to grasp each one with an appropriate answer. The Shimura being that far out was unheard of, the Sarutobi constantly being pains in the ass was not unheard of and was by all means to be expected, nor was it a surprise the Shimura were trying to take the reigns of power. He couldn't begin to wonder why the Akimichi were shoving their way into this fray other than for a profit of some sort. He narrowed his eyes again. "What about the Hyuga clan?"

"It is rumored they have been contacted by the Lightning damiyo." Aya replied.

"We can't take rumors so seriously." Usagi said with a small sigh. More often than not rumors were just over blown and consisted of nothing but lies, there may be some merit to the words, some truth, but more often than not it was just another tool to manipulate anyone foolish enough to divulge in it.

"It is also said they've been contacted by the Grass damiyo." Aya continued on. "There may be actual merit to this since the Grass village is near the Sand country, that would explain the reasons why they've been quiet as of late."

"But, it's only a rumor, these is no merit for us to pour time and energy into it. That's a waste." Usagi replied.

_As if the Hyuga stay quiet... _Syrus thought with a scoff. If they were so quiet they wouldn't have been brazen enough to attack them before on their way to the Lightning country, they wouldn't have even dared to make a move. But, it wold explain as to how and why they attacked them and were so close in proximity, if the Grass damiyo really did contact them that meant they were close, if the Lightning damiyo contacted them that meant they would be seeing more of those pale eyed bastards in the future to come. "If that's the case then we should attack before they've got time to prepare."

"It is a sound strategy." Kata admitted softly. "However, we can't go launching an attack at random... The Hyuga will see us coming from a mile away, we'll wait and see how things play themselves out. In the meantime though, we can focus on Hesui's and Toka's marriage."

"Of all the times..." Syrus pressed his palm to his forehead. "Then you handle the wedding, I'll gather up a unit and I'll launch an attack. It's better that we hit them before they hit us."

Usagi and Haji exchanged glances.

"Since you're the leader you must oversee this." Jime told Syrus firmly, narrowing his glinting eyes for a few moments. "It'll look bad on our part if you're not present, I'm sure you understand this well. We don't need to concern ourselves with the Hyuga and we already know where the Uchiha and Domou are, so we needn't worry about that either."

"Appearances and all of that." Syrus mused annoyingly. "Listen I am the leader of this clan, you're all just here just to give me advice and nothing more. You do not dictate my actions, you are not overseeing me. I will gather a unit and launch an attack, if the Hyuga were bold enough to attack us before, they're more than bold enough to try and spring one now."

"Brother..." Haji felt his patience and tolerance starting to wane. It wasn't wrong of Syrus to take the lead and launch an attack, it was smart by all means and would be a warning for the Hyuga to stay the hell away. However, speaking to the Council he was at the moment couldn't be overlooked, it was a severe insult to them on his part, even if they were old and rigid, they had these positions for a good reason. He couldn't expect them see eye to eye. "How about I send a unit out to scope the outskirts, would this suffice?"

Syrus sighed softly. "Yes..."

"Good. We'll have the wedding in a week granted nothing urgent comes up in the meantime." Haji continued. "If this is all. This meeting is finished." He said slowly gazing around the room carefully and with intent. The Council murmured amongst themselves for several seconds before nodding and rising up from their seats and heading for the exit.

"Brother you know arguing with the Council isn't wise." Usagi said, wearily eyeing Syrus. "I'm not saying I agree with what they say or their ways, but it's still disrespectful to speak to them in such a manner."

"Tch. They're too old and set in their ways." Syrus scoffed lightly, shaking his head to staunch of a headache. "They even have the gall to say such about you."

"Well..." Usagi didn't have anything else to say. What could she say?

"I agree though, maybe I did take a little too far, but I can't expect them to understand." Syrus said softly, glaring at the door as if it's explode into a thousand pieces. If they didn't make the first move then the Hyuga would, and that couldn't happen by any chance. They had the edge in vision and could scope them out from a few miles away before attacking, if they didn't make their presence known the Hyuga would take the chance to attack. There was the off chance they wouldn't attack, but that wasn't likely. "They're too complacent, if the Hyuga want to attack they very well will attack, if we don't launch the first attack they'll have time to plan and coordinate."

"Our main focus are the Uchiha and Domou. It's only a matter of time before we're contacted to deal with them, and likewise the Senju are contacted as well. With the latest turn of events in the Sand country I'd say the time is growing more near than either three of us previously anticipated." Haji said with a solemn expression. his eyes fixed on the table as his mind raced with a million different scenarios and possibilities. "I doubt the Hyuga will attack, but just to be safe I'll send a unit out with Ryoku and Osen to scope our outskirts, though I will say this much, we should expect to see the Hyuga soon."

"In the Sand country?" Usagi ventured, picking up on the subtle undertones of Haji's statements. If this were true there would be more than three clans going at it all at once not including her own, it'd be nothing short of chaos and hell of the highest order. The Sand country and surrounded terrain was covered in nothing but sand, there was no cover to seclude oneself, no shadows to blend into, and the biggest drawback an endless expanse of sand that went on for miles and miles. It was high stakes, all or nothing. "Hold on... You're saying we should expect to be contacted in the coming days?"

"That's right." Haji nodded slightly. "It's only a matter of time. If what Aya, Jime, and Kata say has any merit... We're going to be needed along with the Senju. We'll in essence be heading a war. This will change history for the better... Or worse..."

"So the Council's insistence on this was all for naught." Syrus remarked. It was no wonder they were shoving it down his throat and opposing him every chance they had.

"That is besides the point, brother." Usagi said shaking her head slightly but smiled nonetheless. "But, I'd like to see Hesui-san and Toka-san get married soon before all of this shit hits the fan, they're happy together, and it'll be the seeds that strengthen our alliance."

"That is a sound idea." Haji agreed.

"As long as nothing happens... I'll try and see if I can speed things up." _Knowing Hashirama he'd be than happy to have it today._ Syrus looked at Usagi and then Haji for a long moment. "What do you say we get out of here, this place is too stiff..."

"And duel?" Usagi perked up.

"Sure." Syrus said with a light smile while Haji settled on a small nod with a small smile. "A duel sounds nice right about now."

"Woooo!"


	46. Sub Rosa

I've always wondered what it would be like to strangle that pretty little neck of yours!

Orochimaru

* * *

Hesui always tried to look to the bright side of things in life. Moping and dwelling with negative thoughts in mind never did any good, it'd only hinder him and the most experience shinobi. Negative thoughts constituted to emotions. Anger. Hatred. Fury. Rage. One could lose themselves in the smoldering heat and before they knew what was happening they were bleeding out with two hundred bodies lying still and leaking around them, in that moment of realization it was too late to reconsider. They were dead along with their enemies.

If there was a fight he looked at it as a opportunity to test his skills. If there was a battle he looked at it as nothing short of victory. Death however was something he couldn't have this mindset with. Death took everyone and everything even the strongest fell to old age, even the wisest fell to old age, despite the accomplishments and merits backing the claims as strongest and wisest they would still die. They'd rot in the ground, their tongues bulging and turning a sickly blue-green.

In this era death was a certainty. It was a matter of when and where. Hesui knew this all too well he seen his friends die in combat, his relatives die in combat, they all went down fighting in a blaze of glory just as a shinobi should. It filled him with dread and made him ponder... Was a shinobi worthy dying on the battlefield, did that make them a great shinobi or kunoichi? Did it make them worthy?

He could never find the answer to this question.

Now he had the chance...

He had the chance to have a child, have a wife, have a family of his own. A family he'd protect fiercely and with all of his might, a child he could watch grow and train, not send him off onto the battlefield. He wouldn't normally have such flowery thoughts, he looked at the bright side of things, but having flowery thoughts was just too dangerous and distracting.

He jumped over several branches, the wind pushing his hair back cooling his damp skin the thick forest was a multitude of tangles, he realized as he continued lunging from branch to branch the tangled vines and branches a reflection of his current thoughts. Even if his wedding was arranged. It still made him happy he'd have someone to share his life with that was more than a comrade.

He could get in serious trouble for leaving alone so suddenly like this... It wasn't exactly wise... The Hyuga were prowling around, the Shimura as always were making noise, the Sarutobi were trying to make their presence known even more, but even more prominent was that Syrus could be angered that he took it upon himself to leave without any backup...

If the Domou just happened to be on patrol and spotted him...

It was very well worth the danger and risk in his eyes.

Toka had made an impression on him. It went beyond just the fact she was his soon to be wife.

She was witty and clever, she was powerful and skilled, she was renowned and feared for her genjutsu prowess. She had a way of talking and a way with words in general that made him gravitate towards her, drawn to the unseen flame that blazed brightly around the dark haired Senju like a beacon of gold in the darkness. He had his fair share of woman... Couldn't call them lovers and it never went very far. there was always a pleasure house or a red light district nearby... But, Toka was different.

They'd need to act fast and decisively if they wanted to get married. It was a matter of time before both of their clans would be contacted for their services, which meant they'd be put on hold and the process would just repeat itself over and over. He also considered the fact he wanted their union to be more intimate and peaceful, he had no problem with his kin and Toka's kin all being in attendance to see their union, but this way was much better. It also stuck to tradition something him and Toka both adhered to in some degree.

Shinobi and kunoichi were anything but orthodox and traditional in many ways.

From his travels around the world he knew the closest village or settlement Shrine was just a few miles away in a patch of land that was settled between the Fire village and the Tea village. Unlike the former two there was nothing noteworthy about it. It wasn't even on the map, it's military strength was almost nonexistent, it's size was very small and modest, and its only source of income was the trade that spread throughout the region. This was just the perfect, _perfect _place for them to get married, they wouldn't need to worry about any random attacks, nor would they have to watch over their shoulders while walking through the village.

Hesui looked around searchingly, his eyes brimming with alertness and clarity as he scoped the area for his soon to be wife. Being honest it was Toka who suggested this route to go with them, and he couldn't object to it since it was a better route to go overall. They'd have the reception in time and everyone would be happy and drunk singing like idiots.

There was a small pathway, almost nondescript that spread through the forest in a tangle of loops and turns. It was a way to ward off any would be invaders, eventually they'd get lost or give up their search for the settlement in turn for something that was more easily obtained and found. Their greed would lead them elsewhere in a heartbeat.

He wasn't so easily fooled or discouraged. He had stopped here numerous times during his childhood to rest up for a few days. The village wasn't rich or huge, but they all managed to get by and make a living. There were a few inns open or a bed and breakfast establishment that a family rented out for weary travelers looking to get some last minute rest before they undertook their long trips. With concise steps that left no sound as he patted his way through the lush and vibrant brush he came upon the familiar tall wooden arch with two large steel doors encased by the wood that made up the foundation of the arch. "Toka-san?"

"Ah, Hesui-san." Toka spoke in her calm and elegant tone. She stood several meters from him with a calm and expectant look in her dark eyes. She was dressed in her usual attire, her gray armor punctuating her appearance. "I've been waiting for you, you know?" She asked with a small smirk, mirth shining in her dark eyes as she watched Hesui scratch the back of his head for a moment.

"I hope not too long." He remembered his mother telling him over and over it was extremely rude to keep a woman waiting on hand and foot. He took this to heart, especially after seeing a few of the Subatsu women tearing their husband's to be blunt a new asshole while chewing their ears off. He didn't think Toka was going to punch him across the face, at least he hoped not.

"Just a few minutes." Toka laughed to herself. Hesui definitely has good manners that much she was certain of. She walked towards him with a certain elegance, her face remaining calm despite her racing heart that thudded against her armor. "Nobody followed you did they?"

"No, I made sure to check." Hesui replied with an easy smile, thankful he hadn't kept her waiting too long in the middle of this forest. "You?"

"I placed a genjutsu to cover my tracks if anyone was tailing me." Toka told him. Hashirama would have insisted on coming along with her, and Tobirama would have followed suit to make sure Hashirama stayed out of trouble and wasn't too boisterous. She very much appreciated Hashirama's kindness.

* * *

Toka was awestruck.

The mikos with white ribbons in their hair and wearing their red hakama and white haori looked almost...Surreal.

Toka couldn't even process a single thought, she could only blink and stare with a naive almost child-like wonder and curiosity. The white silk kimono was absolutely beautiful conforming wondrously to her body like a second skin stopping just above her ankles and fanning out just slightly. Her dark hair was covered bya white headdress obscuring all of her features except for her white skin, and a part of her dark eyes. Her reddened lips and pure white exemplified her appearance drawing all of the attention to their fullness and declaring her maiden status to the gods.

She nor Hesui had time to go through the whole day ceremony of the wedding, as much as abiding by tradition was good, this was one thing she couldn't do. So, she gave her measurements to the seamstress having already jotted them down, and not wanting the woman to scope over her body when it was naked. Hesui had taken his measurements at the last second, but got it done nonetheless. After paying for their formal attire they headed to the nearest shrine. Her heart drummed in anticipation.

Hesui couldn't get over the fineness of the fabric he wore. The gray hakama were airy and stopped just below his ankles. The black haori he wore was smooth free of any wrinkles or blemishes. The black kimono he wore was also smooth and free of blemishes a total opposite of his usual attire. Normally he'd have his family crest stitched onto the haori, but given he hailed from a shinobi clan, and doing such a thing was foolish regardless of where he was opted not to go through with that part of it.

This was it...

Hesui and Toka glanced at each other for a short moment, their priest's words and blessings almost going unheard. All that mattered was just the two of them. No war. No Hashirama. No Syrus. No political nonsense. Just the two of them. In peace. In harmony.

The priest of the shrine waved the Harai-gushi... Once... Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

Hesui bowed lightly as the miko approached him, Toka copied his action gracefully. She eyed the article in the woman's hand, even from where she stood the strong scent of the sake clawed its way into her nostrils. She was never much of a drinker.

Hesui grabbed the smallest cup first, slowly raising it up for the Miko. He sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned all the way down, but he was graceful and bowed his head slightly as he set the small cup down.

Toka grabbed the smallest cup, slowly and respectfully raising it for the miko. She sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. She held her body firm, forcing herself to remain neutral as the sake burned the tip of her tongue to the bottom of her stomach. She bowed her head slightly setting the small cup down.

Hesui grabbed the second cup. He sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned as strongly as before.

Toka grabbed the second cup. She sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. She held herself firm, she hadn't been prepared for the strong and burning drink a second time. Her throat felt like it was getting scorched and her stomach got hot.

Hesui grabbed the largest cup. He sipped. Once. Twice. Three times.

Toka took a small breath. She grabbed the largest cup. She sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. Her calm and peaceful expression almost shattered. The sake burned her mouth, burned her throat as she swallowed, and burned the pit of her stomach. Years of experience kept her together and not faltering from the strong drink, she bowed her head one last time to the miko setting the cup down.

This was their vow. Their would be hardships in the future, but they'd overcome them as husband and wife.

The priest waved the Harai-gushi. Once. Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

Toka felt a little odd not exchanging vows with Hesui. He didn't seem to find it odd at all, besides being just a bit pressed for time which was understandable, what more could they vow to each other? They had already saved each other at some point in time on the battlefield, that was something more than words could ever put into perspective. But, still a part of her wished they could do the whole thing as it was usually done and not be so...Unorthodox.

But this village was used to marrying shinobi and kunoichi, who would come here in secret often, and shinobi and kunoichi were anything but orthodox when it came down to anything.

The priest waved the Harai-gushi. Once... Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice.

It wasn't _completely _traditional, but they've done it.

* * *

After taking back their formal attire to the seamstress and changing back into their comfortable armor the two immediately went to a narrow side path where nobody hung around and sprang into the forest silently. Toka immediately stretched her senses when they were short of ten miles away, she was always adept when it came to sensory since genjutsu went hand in hand with to an extent, and the Senju taught numerous skills rather than just focusing on one skill in particular.

She didn't feel any pulses, but there could have easily been someone suppressing their chakra or using a seal, the first one was more likely. Even though she'd be able to pinpoint the small fluctuation she knew better than to overestimate her own abilities and underestimate those of her foe, arrogance and pride was just another thing to be exploited in the heat of battle. "Hesui?"

"I can't sense anyone around." He replied quickly, eyes remaining alert, his one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I haven't for a few minutes now." He explained further. It wasn't unusual for it to be like this in the neck of the woods, the underbrush and vegetation was too thick for anyone to travel through, and that wasn't including the natural predators and venomous insects that crawled around. Anyone with sanity wouldn't even dare to traverse through it for a full minute, but if he learned one thing during his lifetime not everyone was sane.

He couldn't shake the feeling on unease though. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or just that gut instinct, but he was very much on guard. He had overheard Jime grumbling about the Hyuga during his exit of the meeting room, it couldn't come as such a surprise than Jime didn't really like anyone or anything. It would be better to take his crass words like a grain of salt, but there was a chance the Hyuga would attack, and if that happened... Hyuga were hard to kill and their damn Byakugan gave them the clear vision advantage. There was only one way to strike them down.

Overwhelm them completely and take them head on.

The duo were coming upon the same stretch they were on before that divided away from the hidden village in a multitude of swirls, zigzags, loops, and winding pathways. The vibrant underbrush was teaming with roots and a plush blanket swept over the entirety of it, it was no wonder this village was literally impossible to find. This was also where there was a divide where their compounds stemmed into different directions.

The pair landed silently.

The sun blazed still setting burned and blazed as brightly as it did in the afternoon despite it being so late in the day, tree leaves blushed under its smothering light absorbing it greedily, and animals groaned in protest and agitation as they fled its potent heat seeking the cool shade the thick and tall trees provided. The sky had yet to paint itself in deep purples, blues, and oranges in just a few hours time the show would begin and then soon after the sky would glisten with stars. It was just another perk of residing in the Fire country, the weather was warm pretty much year around save for the few months when it would snow.

Hesui and Toka enjoyed the scenery in silence for a moment.

"Let's see each other again soon." Toka said.

"I plan on it." Hesui said with a cheeky grin. "Seeing you in our home."

Toka fought the small blush away. Hesui was already taking about _their _home. "It's a promise then."

Hesui nodded with the same grin.

Chakra flickered. Six kunai dug into the nearby tree and another four pierced the ground.

Toka dashed away launching a kunai from her hand.

**BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOMM!**

It was harsh, uncompromising, and relentless. One explosion rattled the ground, the next nine to follow swept up the nearby area in one explosion trailing onto the others seamlessly. Tree bark could be easily dodged, but when it was set on fire and propelled by the shock wave in huge chunks it turned into a flying death trap that needed to be avoided at all costs. Another series of explosions shook the entire area, trees groaned and heaved swaying their massive branches into everything nearby, roots protesting and struggling to purchase against their foundations, finally completely uprooting teetering down, giving the ground several massive shakes as they slammed atop the earth.

This was one way to garner attention for the next three hundred miles.

Toka flourished chakra into her legs, pressing them into a nearby tree, her powerful hips propelling up and away from the gathering cloud of smoke. She wasn't sure if her kunai connected it or not, but seeing as there was no attacker in her moment of evasion she must have struck one attacker dead on. She flourished again twisting upwards and swinging her legs down sliding gracefully on the ground.

The smoke continued to seep through filling the air with a stagnant and scorched aroma.

"Well, this is unexpected." Daiki slowly emerged from the black blankets, his long sleeves billowing in the violent gusts, the smoke seemed to split around his form as at least fifty more men followed behind him eyes bulging with veins and vicious sneers on their faces. "Toka Senju and Hesui Subatsu. I was hoping to run into Syrus or Hashirama, seeing as the Senju and Subatsu are allies it's only right I kill you both right here and now." He fingered the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowing into a leering glare, and with no reprieve drew his sword in one quick motion his men copying his action.

"What are the odds I'd see you again so soon?" Hesui mused softly glaring at Daiki, he glanced at the brazen sword in his hand for a moment, then drew his own swiftly. "You should have brought some more guys with you, fifty isn't enough."

"We'll just see about that." Daiki retorted.

"What are you doing here?." Toka asked. "Daiki, do you realize what you're doing right now?"

"The fact I'm on part of the Senju's territory _and_ Subatsu's territory?" He asked mockingly. He didn't give two damns about it, nor did this woman have any right to ask him anything. "Don't try to scare me, you're nothing but a woman."

"You-"

Hesui attacked savagely. He went right for Daiki before Toka could make a retort and at his neck, Daiki easily dodged the attack sliding backwards as he let the momentum carry him, he swung to the side blocking Hesui's follow up slash poised for his side grinding against him as he returned Hesui's murderous glare with one of his own. Daiki surged his hand forward, chakra blistering into a deep blue as it coated his arm, Hesui sped back narrowly evading the super fast blow. Before Hesui could rebound and lunge back at the older Hyuga two Hyuga lunged for him as ten more jumped onto nearby branches and jumped down towards him.

Hesui flourished into motion, his eyes searched for Toka, spotting her several feet away fighting off her own horde of Hyuga attackers. He lashed out in fury flooring one Hyuga with the swift cut to the stomach tearing right into his armor, he pressed his attack, hastily blocking another slash. He braced against the shock wave jamming chakra into his feet and wrists and he forced the sword down, forcing his attacker's sword to the side in the same motion and rammed it forward shearing into the plated armor with some resistance cutting through his collarbone.

Hesui dashed away, tearing his sword from his attacker's torso with a smooth jerk leaving his body to fall to the ground. He strained flipping over one Hyuga, raising his sword to block another's attack, the impact jarring his wrists and forcing to flip to a landing.

Toka was hard pressed, dodging and weaving around the rapid fired palm strikes targeting her pressure points, she couldn't allow the Hyuga to press that advantage. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted under a palm strike, jamming her shuriken through his right side, another flourish, she slammed the man away towards her side dashing towards her next attacker head on. As she expected he dodged her shuriken but didn't react fast enough to evade her sword that flashed across his neck.

She heaved her body towards the left leaning on her back leg, hastily dodging another palm strike, her eyes snapping wide as another palm raced towards her face, she heaved again twisting her back in the process and lunging upward slamming her heel across her attacker's chin following through with the movement and swiped at the man below her slicing a gash into the top of his skull.

Her hands flashed through a series of hand seals. Boar. Snake. Ram _Chikyū baria _her powerful chakra and life force surged with one quaking explosion, a series of pillars instantly shot out of the ground swirling and growing size, they quickly circled her erupting against the orbs of light blue chakra pin balls serving as her barrier.

"Hesui!" Toka called out dragging her feet into the ground as she slid back leaving trenches. She tightened the hold on her sword feeling Hesui press into her back.

"I'm holding up, Hyuga are really tough." Hesui told her eyeing Daiki carefully and the men starting to surround them. _That chakra it can't be... _Hesui snapped his head to the side. For shuriken pierced the tree.

**BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!**

Hesui Toka glared in the same direction spotting Sasuke, his chakra rolling off in waves beneath his skin, perched atop a tree branch looking down at them with a sneering smirk. Sixty men shot through the growing cloud of smoke perching themselves behind him, around him, and in the higher branches, glaring with murderous intent. Their brazen kunai, shuriken, and swords gleamed through smoke glinting malevolently.

"Daiki, it's funny seeing you here again soon." Sasuke spoke as if they were old friends, ignoring the glare directed at him from said man. "I'll tell you what, turn tail and run and I won't have to retaliate against you."

"Sasuke..." Daiki sneered in malice. "I've heard enough of your shit, leave now before I kill you and your little ragtag unit."

"You damned Hyuga how dar-"

"That's enough, Eito." Sasuke said with a soft laugh, drawing his sword in one fluid motion. "No sense in getting upset over a dead man. I guess we're not on the same page." He surged forward his men copying his action.

He strained flipping to the side narrowly avoiding a twisting series of branches and trees snaked around everything like rabid vines. A sickening boom rocked the entire area as water collided with fire. Sasuke spun sharply, completing the rotation swiftly facing a glaring Syrus, Haji, Usagi, Ryoku and Osen standing short of just a few inches away their weapons clasped firmly in hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as their unit swarmed around them, weapons bared, their murderous and ghastly glares trained on him, watching his every move, they were sizing him up...

Predators... vicious...Savage. Just like wolves.

Hashirama and Tobirama landed several feet away, their unit swarmed in around them. Tobirama's stoic glare was prominent.

"Sasuke!" Hashirama started.

"I don't want to hear a thing you have to say, Senju." Sasuke sneered, inclining his chin rudely at the younger man. "You think really that I was just going to let that slide and do nothing about it?"

"You came into our territory once and paid for it, here you are again." Tobirama said with an edge to his voice. Ruby eyes burned with fury. He glared at Sasuke, trailing his eyes around until they fell onto Daiki, they narrowed again. He hadn't been expecting this in the least, his worries had been elsewhere primarily on those four clans, and there was also a few missions he had assigned and went over, he had just about gotten ready to study once more... Until he heard explosions.

"I was expecting you to attack honestly, Daiki. That's easily predictable, I just wasn't expecting Sasuke of all people to show up as well." Syrus said with a knowing expression, his eyes still narrowed with that ghastly glare. This what he had anticipated, what the Council wanted to neglect and simply ignore, focused on other _less_ _important_ things. "I'm going to make this easy for the both of you, Sasuke, Daiki... Get the hell out of here before I decide to take swift action."

"Syrus..." Daiki's eyes burned with hatred. "Unfortunately for you I have no intention of going anywhere."

"If that's the case then I will take action..." Tobirama's voice was deadly, cold like the sudden flare of his chakra.

"Don't try scaring me, Senju."

Everyone's eyes locked. The ground still heavy with dew trailing as far up to the green trunks.

The air was thick with killing intent, nobody bothered hiding it.

Usagi drew her sword out in one swift motion, glaring fiercely. "What's it going to be?"

Sasuke smirked forming three seals, his chakra flourished in a bright wave, gusting the area around him and shattering tree bark as it grew in potency, the air around him starting to heat up. "Why even ask?"

"Well then, why delay the inevitable?" Syrus quipped, sliding his hands into the horse seal. _I've been looking for a reason to blow off some steam._

"In that case..." Hashirama pressed his palms together. The wind billowed several times, oppressed by Hashirama's massive exertion, his eyes locked onto Sasuke, the flickering of fire in the corners of his mouth steadily grew... _Mokuton! Ki no umi!_

* * *

The interior of the castle was definitely nothing to scoff at by any stretch of the imagination, but it was a moot point for Souji.

Mikito followed Souji silently.

It could also be considered lighthearted.

Mikito matched his long strides easily as he led her through the series of hallways towards, she was pretty tall herself and had her own long stride, but she was accustomed to his long and quick steps. no matter how many times she seen it he couldn't quite get over just how massive and tall some of the halls were, they were most definitely older parts of the castle that were either left to age or completely forgotten only to be kept a passage of time more than anything.

Souji turned his gaze from the scenery towards his sister noting that she was brooding still. He knew she didn't want any part of this however it was too late to turn back now, things were already set into motion, there was only one thing they could do now.

"Are you going to say anything?" Souji asked her lightly, looking at her for a second. She met his stare for a few seconds before she looked away.

"I'm just thinking and sightseeing." Mikito told him. She was truthfully thinking, pondering, something she did very often.

"Sister, stop brooding." Souji said almost as if he was chiding her. He crossed his arms over his chest as Mikito pushed open a door and like a sonic boom noise just erupted all around them, no longer being in the silent confines of the castle. She pushed it open with a bit more force than was necessary and almost took it clear off of its hinges, she didn't mean to just shove it so hard, but she didn't want Souji start getting on her case too.

The scents of various dishes and foods wafted around them coating the air in a thick and abundant aroma.

To say there was a lot of people would be a bit redundant. They were in high abundance crowding every stand and shop, it was almost too crowded to move but they walked through the emptier pathways and in the more shady areas where not many drifted to. They stayed under the veil of darkness and the shadows, the sun was just setting over the horizon, and played in their advantage to staying secluded.

"I'm not brooding, Souji." Mikito said, crossing his arms over his chest, scowling just slightly as she evaded one man that almost bumped into her in his moment of absentmindedness.

She was just thinking, she couldn't stop thinking about the implications of this coming conflict. What hidden motives everyone had for being in this, the Shimura being as slithery as they've always been, the Sarutobi butting in every chance they got just to spite them, the Akimichi... It was only a matter of time before the Senju and Subatsu arrived. She was just counting down until it happened, at that point war would take a firm hold and there'd be no stopping it. The only way to stop it would be to win and put an end to it.

It seemed anything relatively peaceful that could settle the qualm was thrown to the wayside.

More importantly was this a distraction for something more sinister?

Mikito groaned softly, clicking her tongue softly.

Souji didn't respond, only nodding slightly in agreement even though she was brooding and he knew it. She could say she was just thinking but he knew better than that. He could already see the signs of it, her lack of eye contact with him, the slightly narrowed eyes, her lips pursing while she wet them. It was all too subtle for anyone who didn't know her, but far too obvious for him. Mikito always had a bad habit of worrying and brooding it was a terrible combination. It was good to brood at times, but she'd brood like she is now, and wouldn't focus on anything but that, it was quite ridiculous if he had to be honest. "I want you to go back to the compound and gather as many kunoichi and shinobi as you can."

"Oh?"

Souji grunted softly. "I'd like at least five hundred if possible more. Since we're heading a war that will be the least amount required. I'm certain the Shimura already have their own army here, Ajo isn't idle." He didn't want to view this as a rat race, but that's what it was in every sense. Who would mobilize their forces the fastest and then set out to attack, who would lag, who would be uncaring, who would pull back... The time had never been more crucial.

It would only be a matter of time before the damned Senju and Subatsu made their appearance. It was only destiny.

"I'll bring Isamu and Isami, we'll definitely need their strength. I'll bring Shin too." Mikito's soft tone broke him out of his train of thought. He nodded his head slowly, his eyes softening slightly as he stared at her for a long moment.

"Good, don't forget about what I said."

Mikito was silent for a moment before nodding her head. Souji as always had his focus on the task at hand and wasn't going to budge on the matter, unfortunately Madara wasn't budging either and he made it quite clear that he would not be turning back. She supposed it was too late to turn back now, they'd have to stay and fight otherwise the Shimura and Sarutobi would start throwing their weight around more, the Wind damiyo entrapped everyone with that letter he sent out to every neighboring village and country, including her own clan and the Uchiha... And, for that she couldn't forgive him.

She peered at Souji. "What about here?"

"I'll handle things here with Madara, Izuna, and the others." Souji replied easily. Quite frankly he wasn't very worried about their current location, he had an idea where the Sarutobi set up camp again and where the Akimichi set up camp, if they were foolish enough to attack then they were foolish enough to leave a trail, which meant they'd be foolish enough to sit around and wait for the chance to strike once again. However, he knew it was in her nature to worry like she was right now, if they were younger she'd no doubt start fussing over him. "Madara has already sent a message to his compound..." He locked eyes with her. "I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, I won't fail." Mikito told him in all seriousness, setting aside her thoughts at the moment and settling her focus onto her task. It wouldn't be difficult clearing the expansive fields of sand now that the barren heat that smothered everything in its trajectory had subsided, and there'd be no massive sandstorms to trudge through and risk the chance of becoming lost or disoriented. It'd be very easy for this to happen during the day especially with the scorching sun, they may have been trained but even the most hardened and experienced shinobi or kunoichi would succumb to death in a harsh environment like that.

"Hold on, Ahiko will be coming with you." Souji told her, and a second later Ahiko popped up donning an all black garb with her spear resting against her shoulder. "Make sure she doesn't spend her entire time brooding."

"You can count on me." Ahiko saluted.

Mikito scowled at Souji's remark but didn't say anything in retort or protest. "We'd better get moving then, sister, we've got quite a ways until we get home." She turned towards Ahiko then back to Souji. Ahiko's gaze was attentive and searching, Souji's was stony and direct as usual, part of her wanted to protest with the task he had given her just two minutes ago, but he was right by all means and so she couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. She couldn't find any positive in this at all, but Ahiko was coming with so at the very least she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts.

"Right!" Ahiko tapped her spear against the front of her shoulder a couple of times. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Madara's anticipation and trepidation didn't ebb in the least as he watched the messenger bird soar high into star lit sky. If anything his anticipation rose as the bird vanished from his sight. Maybe trepidation wasn't the best term to use for his current mood, he was a bit edgy, his mind was going from one scenario to the next, and now he had to wait until his reinforcements arrived which would take a day two at the very most.

It wasn't fast enough, but he couldn't expect them to travel that amount of land in the span of a few hours, it just wasn't reasonable. He flicked his eyes out of the opening in his room, his one visible eye narrowing as he felt Mikito's and Ahiko's chakra dart off into the distance, it was a miracle he was able to sense their chakras in the giant cluster around them, but he credited this to his refined sensory skills and the fact their chakra wasn't hard to miss. He had half a mind to storm out there and question where she was going but he refrained from doing something so impulsive. Though he wondered where she was going at such a time, now was so crucial if there was even one small miscalculation the tides would be turned in a heartbeat.

He hadn't seen Souji since he left the damiyo's chambers, but that wouldn't exactly be odd considering her busied himself and asked Mikito to come along with him. This was short of two hours ago and despite being curious he didn't voice his thoughts. The first reason was because Mikito didn't like this entire thing and he didn't want to clash with her on the subject, which he knew they would clash eventually. The second reason was because Souji did things for a reason, the fact Mikito and Ahiko were setting off the way they came from was proof enough of that.

But, he didn't know what was going on and that made him a bit restless, more restless than he cared to admit.

His torrent of emotions had been off set when Hikaku came to his room with Mitsuki both sporting a few bruises and tattered clothing. He had been expecting them to be going at it for the rest of the night, but he was glad they managed to tire themselves out before they strangled each other. After telling them to go their rooms and wash up, and just stay prepared to leave at anytime he found himself on his current perch overlooking everything below him.

These people were so obvious it was almost shameful. Any shinobi or kunoichi worth their salt would have spotted him peering at them in a heartbeat, they wouldn't allow him to observe so easily nor would they stay in one place too long for fear of being observed. Madara sighed and shook his head, another group of people passed under him and hadn't even bothered to look up. He couldn't feel disgust since they weren't shinobi and didn't know any better, but one always had to remain alert and vigilante whether one could spew fire from their mouth or not, civilians were caught in the crossfire of their battles... One lapse in one's focus and that's what decided whether they'd see the light of day again.

It was a cruel and harsh reality, but it was one he'd come to reluctantly accept... The one time he thought it could be different.. That it was different... It was nothing more than a short moment in time, the reality was still the same despite his own thoughts. Life was cruel.

His ebony mane bristled with the cold breeze, flushing his cheeks a light red hue as they braced against the sudden and unruly gust. He shivered slightly, another gust brushed against him. His skin pricked and prodded, deciding he didn't want goosebumps he hopped down from his perch and slipping on a black garb that acted as a top. His eyes swept towards his gunbai and sickle resting right against the wall closest to him, they fell on the empty bed near his own where Mikito would be sharpening her katana like she always did late at night.

He left his room to search for Izuna. He had heard of people going stir crazy or being claustrophobic but he didn't think he suffered from either of those. But, he was definitely going stir crazy, at the very least he needed to get and move around. Knowing Izuna was already expecting him he didn't bother knocking as he opened the door to his younger brother's room, spotting Izuna at the desk with a scroll opened his eyes tracing over the contents carefully and with keen interest. Izuna had always been one to study and read, anything pertaining to jutsus or the history of shinobi interested him to no end. "Madara." Izuna acknowledged him with one gaze before putting it back onto the scroll. "What brings you here so late?" Not like Madara needed a reason.

"No particular reason." Madara replied with slight annoyance as he shut the door, moving towards the bed careful not to flicker the candle Izuna had lit at the moment casting the room in a surreal glow shadowed by the moonlight beaming through his window. Madara plopped down, resting both elbows on the insides of his legs as he peered at the walls for a moment before flicking his eyes in every which direction. "How did things turn up on your end?"

Izuna slowly turned his focus from the scroll onto his brother, raising an eyebrow a second later. "With the battle. Oh, well nobody managed to escape on my end, they fought to the bitter end. Not like I'd let them escape anyways." Izuna tilted his head. "Why are you asking?"

"I think the Sarutobi may have a camp set up nearby." Madara supplied.

"Are you just going crazy without Mikito being around you?" Izuna asked, resting his chin in one palm."You know I won't tell, it's fine if you are."

"Enough of your nonsense! That woman drives me crazy. It's quite the opposite, brother." Madara didn't hide his annoyance and it made it plainly obvious he had no desire to speak of her. Of course Izuna could read him like a book and could tell at the very least he was curious of Mikito, which he was, seeing as she left a few minutes ago with Ahiko back towards their compound. And, he wasn't going to admit he was almost going stir crazy. "Listen, I believe the Sarutobi have set up a camp nearby... I also believe the Akimichi have set one up not too far away from here, we'll launch an attack and wiped both of the camps out."

"Ahh, well I don't sense anyone nearby." Izuna noted with a blank expression. "Are you sure-"

"This has nothing to do with Mikito!"

"I was going to say are you sure you're not paranoid or going stir crazy." Izuna said with a hint of amusement. "But, if you assumed I was talking about Mikito, well..."

Madara struggled to respond, his mouth moved but not a single word came out. Not even a peep. He wrestled with his agitation as he glared at Izuna with his one visible eye. Izuna returned his glare with a passive and blank expression as he always did. It was just like Izuna to do what he just did, though he could only blame himself partly for cutting Izuna off. He counted to five very slowly, and inhaled a deep breath exhaling slowly, softening his glare. "Moving forward." Madara said forcefully.

"Yes, onto your hunch."

Madara noted Izuna's amused smirk once again. He wanted to punch him for being so foolish, Madara may have tripped himself into it, but Izuna had set the whole thing up. Luckily the door opened before he could strike Izuna and before Izuna could come up with yet another smart retort. Souji stood in the center of the entrance with the same stony and impassive expression on his face, Madara fixed him with a critical gaze as he entered the room slowly shutting the door behind him and leaning against the wall. "We need to gather everyone who is currently present and set out once the situation is explained."

"What's going on?" Izuna asked the taller man with a searching expression. "What situation?"

"I sent my sisters back to our compound to gather reinforcements." Souji told him bluntly, folding his arms over his chest as he continued. "I also sent them away so we can get this done and over with before they return."

Madara looked at Souji intently.

Izuna rolled up his scroll gently. He wanted to complete something before those two came back, which could mean it was only a handful of things.

"As I'm sure you know the Sarutobi and Akimichi have been a nuisance recently with their attacks. And, after we sent back that man's head the Sarutobi have grown even more hostile..." Souji continued speaking seeing as both of the Uchiha brothers waited for him to go on. "If they're foolish enough to attack than they are foolish enough to leave a trail, and if they're that foolish, then they are foolish enough to set up camp nearby..." He paused. Sasuke was no doubt furious with what they sent back to him, Yuto had been attacked from the very beginning, though he didn't have any severe wounds, the point was ringing loud and clear. The Sarutobi were angry. "I've located the camp, we'll attack it tonight and wipe them all out before they become more of a problem."

Madara's eyes flashed with realization. "That is why you sent those two back besides to gather reinforcements." He eyed Souji carefully as he spoke, up to this point he was under the assumption Souji thought along the same process as Mikito and Ahiko, but he couldn't have been more wrong about him considering the conversation they were currently having. Souji was calculating, sharp, and could be very very stony. But, they were both thinking along the same lines. "I had a hunch there was a camp nearby..." Madara mused turning his gaze onto Izuna watching him shrug.

Souji stared at the two brothers for a moment before nodding his head in confirmation. "Izuna, bring Yuko as well."

Izuna watched his brother and Souji exit at a brisk pace. He had been wondering why Mikito and Ahiko departed so suddenly, he could sense their chakra in the far distance before it blinked out of his range. He knew better than to ask any questions because any answers would be postponed until everyone was gathered. He quickly changed into his high collared top with a split mantle and wrapped a portion of his shins in bandages before grabbing three of his seven swords and setting two on his side securely while placing the second behind his back. Ready for battle he left the room at a leisure pace and headed towards Yuko's location.

He hadn't been expecting to have an eventful night. He was content on reading the scroll he had been about a complex fire jutsu that he had yet to master fully, and then after this he would likely go to sleep if only for a few hours so he was well rested. Of course, he was always expecting the unexpected of the unexpected, but after this last battle he was certain the Akimichi and Sarutobi would cut their losses and just turn tail, but it wasn't in the Sarutobi's nature to do something as wise as that, they'd do just the opposite.

He took a small breath, allowing that same smirk he always wore whenever he spoke to Yuko to grace his face. She was definitely awake judging from the way her chakra wasn't pulsating gently with each small breath. "Yuko-chan." He called softly, clasping the door gently and opened it. His dark eyes instantly darted towards Yuko who was dressed in an all black garb running a brush through her hair with an intense frown on her face every so often giving it a sharp yank and making of face that was between pain and agitation.

"Izuna-sama?" Yuko froze in her spot. She surprised to see him so soon, and at that so late at night. Her intense frown vanished, and the focused kneading of her hair came to an end as she let the brush drop from her grasp letting it thud against the floor. She couldn't begin to guess what Izuna wanted with her, at this point in their relationship if she could even call it that she never knew what to expect with the ponytail-clad Uchiha. "Oh, come in." She said, watching him stride his way in just enough so he could close the door. "What's going on?"

"You are a curious one..." Izuna noted with some amusement. Yuko had a thousand questions, and he was certain if he didn't explain the whole thing straight away he'd be bombarded with a thousand more. "Mikito and Ahiko left to gather reinforcements from their compound, Madara has sent word to our compound along with Yuto to gather more reinforcements." He explained the first part, no doubt she was wondering where Ahiko had run off to. "While they're gone doing that... We have a mission that needs to be completed."

"A mission?" Yuko frowned for a second, then realized Izuna was wearing his armor. Which could only mean one thing.

Izuna took note of her observant eyes and smirked just a bit as he fixed her with a steady gaze. "Yes, a mission. So if you'd be so kind to hurry up and get ready, you know how much my brother just loves to wait..."

Yuko blinked twice before she nodded her head and moved around in a red flash getting ready. This was why she packed the black garb like she had, just in case a situation like this happened... Though it wasn't quite what she had been expecting, she was expecting something more along the lines of a sudden attack on the castle or village, but nonetheless she would be ready for whatever came her way. She knew from personal experience Madara wasn't very patient, and so she sped up as she tied her hair up in low ponytail and quickly put on her armor making sure it was tied and tightened just as Ahiko had done it. "Okay, I'm ready." She said a bit absently looking at Izuna expectantly.

"Come." He waved for her to follow him, opening the door so she could exit first ahead of him and shut the door silently. He gestured for her to follow him with a small nod of his head leading her through the labyrinth of massive hallways, some dark and dingy, others lit up by candles and lanterns, and some pitch black without a shed of light in them. Finally after about ten minutes of walking they stopped in front of a rather large, old door. Izuna opened it swiftly, greeted by everyone with Madara and Souji sitting at the head of the table.

Izuna led Yuko to an empty seat next to Hikaku and then took his seat across from Madara.

"I'll cut right to the case since I know everyone here has questions." Madara spoke, his voice deep and masculine. There was a set of nods from a few people while others looked on intently. "Souji has located a camp of Sarutobi nearby, this would explain why they've been doing their hit and run attacks... Our task is simple, we will raid the camp, destroy it, and kill everyone there."

"Everyone?" Yuko questioned uncertainly. She had enough of killing for one day, and what if there were children there? She couldn't very well cut down a child. But, she very well couldn't refuse to do this regardless of her own misgivings.

"That's right." Souji nodded, flicking his gaze onto her shortly before looking at everyone in tow. "The camp is about fifty miles to the north of here, if I had to hazard a guess I'd say Sasuke intends to stop in and check on their progress in the coming days if he hasn't done so already. We'll leave him a warning."

"So, you think this camp could be some sort of outpost?" Mitsuki ventured.

"It very well could be one." Madara nodded slowly, that ever present scowl on his face growing. "This is why we'll be attacking it together and with our full strength. If this is indeed an outpost, then there can't be anyone or anything left remaining..." He looked around at those gathered. "Any questions?"

"What if the camp is just a camp and not an outpost?" Aito asked.

"Then we leave the Sarutobi with a warning, it'd be the second in short of just a few days." Misaka replied softly.

"Misaka is correct." Izuna nodded, speaking for the first time. "In any case this isn't just a waste of time or a petty fight. If this Sarutobi camp is indeed an outpost than we'll squash whatever it is they're scheming, and if it's not Sasuke has his warning. Just keep in mind this is not something petty."

"Are there any other questions?" Souji asked in his blunt tone, his eyes swept around the room several times only being regarded with silence or stoic expressions. "Good, let's move out." He stood up first making his way towards the door followed closely by Madara and the others. Izuna and Yuko were the last two to exit the small meeting room, Izuna shut the door while Yuko walked on ahead. He easily caught up to her with his long strides.

"If it gets too rough out there, you can stick close to me." Izuna told Yuko with a smirk.

"I-I'll be fine." Yuko insisted.

* * *

Hashirama ungracefully threw himself down onto his chair behind his large desk. He was caked in sweat, blood, and dirt just like everyone else. Sasuke was too damn persistent in his attacks and having Daiki there only complicated things. Hyuga were already hard to kill, it nearly tripled when the Sarutobi were around and he had to divide his focus between the two of them. He wasn't sure what remained of the woods they clashed in, after Sasuke fired off a massive fire jutsu that scorched the earth and rattled the ground with one shock wave he was already in motion along with everyone else.

Syrus went after Daiki keeping the elder Hyuga hard pressed and evasive as he pressed his savage attack, in turn this allowed him to focus on Sasuke. The battle was long and tenacious, by the end over twenty Hyuga were dead and twenty five Sarutobi were dead, two Senju were wounded, and two Subatsu had been wounded. The injuries weren't grave, looking much worse than they actually were, but they'd need ample rest so their bodies could fully heal. He winced once, rubbing a spot on his side where Sasuke connected with a sharp kick only for him to receive a a hard punch to the jaw.

He scanned Syrus and Haji carefully, both of them looking no better than he was at the moment, their armor smeared and caked in dirt, the remnants of dry blood on their faces mixing with any sweat that was left producing a long thin line of murky red. He turned his eyes onto Hesui and Toka both of them negating their gazes on anything but everyone gathered inside, he narrowed his eyes slightly at their actions not exactly sure why they were hiding their gazes from him of all people. He could understand Syrus, Tobirama, even Haji, they could have very violent reactions that involved anger, anger, and more anger. "Okay, well..." Hashirama moved his mouth once, almost as a loss for words. "I'm just curious..." He didn't need to mention the threat of the Hyuga, Sarutobi, or Shimura.

Syrus just glared, a light scoff escaping his lips.

Hashirama audibly cleared his throat locking eyes with Syrus for a moment before turning his focus onto Hesui and Toka. "Why were you two out alone? You know how the situation has changed for the worst."

"Well?" Tobirama pressed.

"I'm waiting..." Haji said with slight annoyance. "Hesui, you know-"

Isagi rudely cut everyone off.

"Let the two breathe!" Usagi complained, glaring at everyone in the room save for Hashirama, she made sure her glare lingered on Tobirama for just a second longer. "Obviously it was for a private and very personal reason, it's not right for us to badger them. They didn't tell us so there has to be a reason."

"I find that to be absurd." Syrus said plainly.

"I am in agreement." Tobirama glared at Usagi. "That is absurd."

"Thanks, Usagi-san, but I guess it's safe to tell them now since it's already been completed." Toka said with a soft sigh. Of course she anticipated something like this was probable to happen, she had calculated that from the very beginning, but she hadn't been expecting both Daiki and Sasuke to pop up with one hundred and twenty men total between the two of them. Sasuke had business in the Sand country as far as she knew, and Daiki was pretty much self explanatory. The Hyuga were always a primary threat and a constant thorn in their side, the Sarutobi were taking their own place in this category. "We got married."

"What?"

"And, I thought I've heard everything..." Syrus said, closing his eyes for a moment as a sigh passed his lips.

"We kind of just wanted to get it ove-"

"Hesui, there's a different way of putting it." Toka immediately corrected him.

"We know we'll be contacted soon, and it'll have to be postponed... So we decided that this was the best way to go about it."

"And, you two decided this on your own?" Syrus asked acidly. He didn't bother being reserved or polite, he was neither one of the those, and he never had been. Had they not arrived here in the moment of time they did. It would have been a lot worse. It made him angry thinking about it, his hand tightened around his sleeve. "You didn't think of at least informing us!? Had we not heard the explosions-"

"Syrus." Hashirama said, exasperatedly sighing. He was going to pop a blood vessel getting so angry! "It's done and over with, no sense in getting mad about it now. What's done is done."

Naturally, Syrus wasn't too fond of his statement. And, the fact he cut him off only added to his displeasure. "You don't have any sense."

"Tobirama-kun, you're awfully quiet." Usagi noted, looking at him curiously. He'd have a lot more to say considering the battle that erupted with them in it, she thought he would have more to say at least, but for several minutes now he was silent. He just kept that stoic expression on his face, though there were obvious signs of contemplation.

"Hashirama is right... For once." Tobirama said, folding his arms over his chest. Quite simply put, Hashirama was an idiot. But, it would be pointless to get angry over what had happened instead of focusing on the here and now. He already sent out three teams to scout the perimeter, if there was an attack he'd be alerted in two ways. An explosion. Or they'd return with the scars of battle.

More importantly. He turned his focus onto Hesui and Toka. There was an unspoken question.

"We didn't change our surnames."

"Well, now that all that's settled." Haji, always the one to get straight point. "We'll be taking our leave."

Hashirama stood up.

"You don't need to come with-" Syrus began, but once again to his ire Hashirama cut him off. This was getting to be a bad habit, he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if the boisterous man was just so impulsive he didn't have a mental filter. Maybe that was giving Hashirama a bit too much credit.

"I need to talk to you." Hashirama's tone broke no argument.

Syrus was starting to grow agitated. It was pointless trying to convince Hashirama otherwise now, it'd be like talking to a wall. He just hoped it wasn't the conversation they had before... Or anything having to do with it... "Fine..."


	47. Sub Rosa II

"Appearances and preconceptions aren't going to tell you anything at all."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

Syrus half listened to Hashirama as the tan man spoke about something adamantly. He was angry, so angry, Hesui shouldn't have taken it upon himself to leave, angry that the Council was so narrow minded and absurd that they didn't want to focus on this, and lastly and perhaps not remotely important he was angry that Hashirama cut him off more than once. Now he walked at a brisk pace, arms folded over his chest. There were Senju out and about despite it being so late they were older at least in their late twenties, early thirties, most likely returning from a mission or going on one.

Syrus suppressed a sigh. He really didn't know why Hashirama was so adamant about this, well he had a relative idea as to why the younger man was insisting on this in his own way, but that was just it. Hashirama was pestering him, he didn't like being told what to do or given 'advice' that would only lead to him being pulled in ten different directions and he wasn't going to have that by any means. It wasn't a bad thing, depending on how one looked at it, this would definitely be considered something good, great even.

But, he couldn't take his focus off of the Hyuga, fucking Daiki... The Sarutobi, fucking Sasuke... The only two missing were the second in commands of the respective clans-who were in the borders of the Earth country at the moment... And the damn Shimura...

He was completely taken aback when Hashirama just dismissed the whole thing so easily... Well, maybe dismissed wasn't the right word-he kind of just let it go over his head. They fought. There was damage. They survived. But, he'd be damned if there wouldn't be consequences for both the Hyuga and Sarutobi, whether Hashirama didn't agree with it, like it, it didn't matter in the least.

He stopped just as Hashirama halted a few feet ahead of him motioning for the guards to clear the way, they parted a path as the large gates opened revealing the thick and abundant forest surrounding them like a natural labyrinth. Syrus gave the younger a man a critical stare it wasn't quite scrutinizing, more searching and inquisitive. Hashirama was an honest man, a jovial and boisterous man as well, but he was honest. So honest it was almost to a fault, he seemed live by his own code of honor.

More than anything Hashirama wanted peace it would seem.

Right now Syrus just wanted rip off both of Daiki's arms and beat him to death with both of them, and then do the same to Sasuke. Peace was the last thing on his mind.

"Syrus." Hashirama's deep voice broke him from his current train of thought. He must have been looking pretty stupid and suspicious the way he was staring into space in deep thought, looking at nothing or no one in particular with his brows creased just slightly. Syrus shook the fuzz from his head quickly striding out of the Senju's compound-just short of a six inches not even and they were in the wilderness.

"I hear you, Hashirama." Syrus said, trying to reign in his annoyance. He didn't want to be pestered and nagged, that's what the Council did every chance they got. Pester and nag him, he didn't want Hashirama hopping onto the trend of grating his nerves. "I've told you I'll consider it, but I'm not going to make any guarantees." He grated out meeting the steady and stubborn gaze of Hashirama, he wondered how and _why _this was coming up and of all people to speak about it was Hashirama.

"I'd like an answer by tomorrow." Hashirama said bluntly.

"Listen I've already told you twice now stop badgering me about it damn it-" Syrus practically snarled.

"I suppose that's reasonable, Hashirama." Haji cut in before Syrus started losing his temper. It wasn't a bad thing that Hashirama was 'pestering' Syrus about, as his brother would put it. By any stretch it wasn't a bad thing, it was a leaf of faith, a show of good faith, but it was just that and it could go sour or be blissful there was no in between these two extremes. And, Syrus being well... Syrus, arrogant and aloof for starters, he was more inclined to see this whole thing as going sour rather than blissful.

"Now wait just a second!" Syrus glared at the two of them.

"Ah, stop getting so mad you're going to pop a blood vessel, brother." Usagi complained. She honestly just wanted to get her compound, take a nice long shower and then a long steamy bath, what she didn't want to do is sit here and watch these two clash once again. Her hair was smeared with dirt, she swore there was twig somewhere in the thick tresses quite simply put she was getting impatient.

"Fine..." Syrus growled tearing his gaze away from everyone present and locking it onto the forest ahead of him. He could punch Hashirama right now he was so agitated, damn persistent idiot... "Fine you'll get your answer tomorrow. But, eventually, sooner or later I always rub everyone the wrong way..."

"Syrus..." Hashirama's dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll have your answer tomorrow." Syrus said in a clipped tone. the urge to sneer at him was ever increasing but he didn't give into the impulse. This was his comrade after all, and while not many would give the sentiment or thought two shits even this was giving them too much credit, he viewed Hashirama as a comrade. "Let's go." He ordered everyone around him, not bothering to wait as he lunged into the forest with swift speed blending right in with the darkness.

"Until we meet again." Haji looked at Hashirama giving a small nod before he too dashed away into the darkness quickly joining his brother's side.

"Bye, Hashirama-kun, take care!" Usagi waved cheerfully. She could understand and appreciate Hashirama's sentiment.

"You too, Usagi-chan!" Hashirama laughed softly waving with exuberance but not with nearly the energy or enthusiasm Usagi did. He watched her short form dash off ahead rapidly disappearing into the darkness, with a soft nod to the guards they closed the mammoth gates, hiding the only thing that could distinguish the Senju compound entirely.

* * *

Night fell over the Sand country, cloaking it in darkness.

It was cold.

Strangely cold.

During the day traveling was horrible, any form of transportation for that matter was utterly horrible. There were sandstorms, the gusting gales causing the sandstorms, and there was the ever present scorching sun that baked everything under it.

But, now oddly, strangely, it was cold. There wasn't any gale force winds and the sand was twice as cold as the air, coarse and grainy.

Red hair fell over her eyes, she drew them back with a movement of her hand, tucking them behind her ear and keeping her eyes focused forward. Every shinobi and kunoichi was trained how to fight at night, some did more well than the others, the Uchiha specialized in it and held a keen advantage of every other clan. In the night they were very much invincible, but once the sun began to rise they lost that very small but keen-precise edge. Yuko knew this all too well from her experience in the Water country.

Her eyes bled into the night, searching and seeking, the terrain was a bit hazardous and required some effort to tread across. Unlike the Wind country which would be almost in the center of the largest portion of the desert and very much barren and flat, the Sand country had hundreds of 'hills' and even 'mountains' the sand stretched on and on lumping together in giant piles every few miles. Some were small and could easily be trampled, some others were as massive as actual mountains and took time to climb over. She had her orders.

Wait for the signal and flank Hiro's and Hikaku.

They found the Sarutobi camped out short of seventy miles, it was fairly large with tents and 'patches' where cloths of blankets were set out. There had to be at least one hundred and twenty total, the youngest had to be in his late twenties, it seemed there weren't many teenagers in this particular group. they were more experienced, hardened not overrun by their pride and arrogance like the younger crop.

Yuko's eyes widened slightly as she spotted a familiar person... That old guy who looked at her with such disdain.

"You recognize him?" Izuna whispered, trialing his eyes to the single person she was focused on. He was aged but held a youthful appearance, his body strong and lean, his chakra was abundant rolling off in waves. He'd expect nothing less from the Sarutobi and at that Haruo Sarutobi. Haruo was one of Sasuke's closest and most trusted men, he was also one of the most ruthless within the Sarutobi completing missions that required long stretches of time. He was famous for espionage and setting up many death plots.

"Yeah, when I was brought to that one camp I seen him." Yuko recalled the event. "I couldn't help but feel like I was an object to him."

Izuna narrowed his eyes until they were bleeding red pits, a hot bubble tore free from his center rippling out into his veins like lava. His hand instantly snapped to the hilt of his katana clenching it tightly, his callouses protesting from the amount of force. He didn't have the heart to tell her that her observations were not far off, the Uchiha were feared for their Sharingan and battle prowess, there was a lot of interest in their Dojutsu naturally and many would go as far as trying to rip their eyes out. So, she was nothing more than an object to Haruo.

"Izuna..." Madara's tone was low and filled with a warning. "Cool it."

Izuna wanted to kill Haruo, wanted to stab his neck and slice it to one side. He wanted to cause him pain, unimaginable agony and despair. The bastard, he probably pushed his fingers against her eye sockets... Touched her... With his filthy monkey hands. His nostrils started flaring, a clear indication he was angry, and he locked eyes with Madara a silent argument waged between them.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Madara said sternly.

Izuna slackened his grip slightly. Nothing more.

"Haruo is here... Then it is as I anticipated." Souji wanted to complete this before the sun rose, it'd give them a critical edge over the Sarutobi... Pushing them even further back and out of the Sand country itself. It would be a battle and there'd be a lot of deaths. Something Mikito wanted to avoid, and though he shared the same thoughts to some extent he wouldn't allow his sentiment to overrule his sense. The Sarutobi were pests and they were getting rid of them, it was as simple as that. "This is an outpost."

"I don't see Sasuke." Hikaku noted softly.

"That's because he's a pussy." Mituski remarked with derision.

"Figures he wouldn't be here." Madara said acidly.

Souji didn't respond he only glared with his ghastly glare as he observed the camp below them. There were a lot of grunts, but there were a few very very powerful men down there, he was never foolish enough to underestimate his foes. The first thing he'd need to do is swarm the camp from strategic points. Since they all gathered in the center of the camp, Aito and Misaka along with a few members from both units would storm the side, Hikaku and Mitsuki would storm the other side with Yuko tailing them, he and Madara would strike the front while Izuna took the lead and launched the first attack.

They'd respond naturally and while their focus is drawn to him, they'd overtake them within that instant.

"Madara."

"Hiro."

Hiro wordlessly darted away getting into his position.

Madara nodded at Souji, he turned his eyes towards Aito and Misaka. He swept his hand to the side, both nodded darting away silently. He turned his eyes onto Hikaku and Mitsuki, he swept his hand to the other side locking eyes with Yuko for a moment before focusing on Izuna. He waited for everyone to get into position letting anticipation and excitement pulse through him in a steady violent whirlpool, once he sensed they were all in position and the Sarutobi hadn't noticed he flicked his eyes onto Izuna.

It was unspoken.

Izuna darted across the terrain silently, his breaths smooth and short, controlled as to not many any sort of noise. His steps quick and concise, there wasn't a single sound other than the gentle breeze of wind that passed by every so often. His task was to launch an attack to capture their attention, it was his assigned task, but he didn't want to do this specifically. His focus was Haruo, the others were just an added bonus, they'd all suffer. He pooled into his chakra, twisting and flaring it slightly before slamming his hands into the ram seal, his chakra exploding outward.

"There's somebody over there!" A Sarutobi shinobi shouted.

"Get the bastard!" Haruo shouted.

"Kill the damn runt!" Several more barked before getting up themselves and running towards the flaring chakra.

Izuna sprinted from his cover, lunging forward and took a deep breath. _Katon! Kasai funka! _His chakra erupted in a bright blaze of potent flames, he parted his lips, watching the streaking and coiling flames spin in on themselves tightly packing together together and rapidly 'sewing' into each other forming a 'chain' of sorts. He immediately drew his sword smoothly, landing on the ground with his left foot first sliding to a stop and planted his right down his eyes analyzing his jutsu.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Fire collided with more fire and earth sending chunks of flaming earth crashing into the nearby era roughly sliding into it as they disintegrated. Ten Sarutobi weren't quick enough and were devoured by the ravenous flames or squashed by the flung debris. The ground shifted and rattled ominously as more and more debris slammed into the earth sending sparks and ashes flying hundreds of feet overhead. The shakes were accompanied by the screeching clang of steel impacting against steel.

"Uchiha!" Haruo snarled slamming himself down feet first in front of Izuna, glaring back at the camp as it was literally swarmed from all sides. His eyes narrowed spotting a patch of bright red hair in the glinting flames. _Tch, guess the brat was an Uchiha after all. Maybe she is half Uzumaki... _He shook the thought away rapidly clasping a shuriken in his right hand leveling a murderous glare with Izuna.

"Can you handle things here?" Souji asked just as he parried a series of slashes felling four Sarutobi in a rapid series of spins and slashes.

"Yeah!" Izuna shouted watching him bound off in the opposite direction barking orders.

"You should reconsider your actions." Haruo said with a sly glint in his eyes. He kept them trained on Izuna watching his every movement, daring not to look into those blood red eyes, he knew from experience he could break out the genjutsu but it wasn't worth the risk. His eyes narrowed to slits, he pressed the ball of his foot into the sand starting to shift his stance, slowly stepping to the side.

"I'm only going to consider how much pain I inflict on you." Izuna hissed.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Izuna shifted one way narrowly avoiding a cut to his neck, the deafening screech of his blade against Haruo's pounded against his ears. He easily blocked his follow up series of slashes all of them aimed for his neck, face, and eyes, dancing around them with swift footwork when they came too close or Haruo tried to step into his guard to press the attack.

Haruo swiveled a measured stab from Izuna, shifting his footing and springing forward his right hand surging forward. Angry that he missed the first slash he twisted ramming the blade of his shuriken against Izuna's sword narrowly blocking another slash. He pushed up, teeth grounding against each other, his wrist absorbed all of the impact driving his feet into the sand around him and forcing it to fly away. Haruo launched a quick punch forward just grazing Izuna's jaw as he leaned back and away from the strike distancing himself.

They collided once more in a series of spins, stabs, and slashes. Izuna's fury and hatred growing by the second as he skewed just a few inches away from his trachea every time, rapidly twisting away from and blocking his measured and concise sweeping stabs. Izuna shifted on a dime, pivoting to his left just as Haruo made to slice through his neck, he spun sharply completing his turn and slashed against Haruo's back. The familiar resistance was there before the flesh tore open sputtering and leaking with blood as he completed his cut.

"Grraaghh..." Haruo hissed in anger, seemingly oblivious to the wound or just didn't feel the pain. One. Two. Three. He staggered to the side, his steps shaky and all over the place for a moment before he shifted and forced himself to a halt, his shuriken coated with some of his blood glinted off of the blade in the sharp moonlight. Slowly, forcibly he righted himself hissing with disdain at Izuna. _Damn that Sharingan, I should be able to overcome the reach advantage he has... However..._

_He's strong... _Izuna noted mentally shifting his footing and clasping the hilt of his sword with both hands. It was rare to hear of someone fending off attackers with swords with just a shuriken or kunai, it was extremely difficult and timing was everything. That wasn't to mention the strength that required was almost absurd, there was the reach disadvantage and on top of that there was also leverage. If he could goad Haruo into leaning just a bit forward, he'd be able to defeat him, but if he stayed at a distance that could be a problem.

Izuna attacked first launching himself forward with a powerful flourish of his legs, he swiped upwards gripping his sword with a reverse grip adding momentum to the swing, Haruo shifted around the stroke lashing out with a quick stab which Izuna dodged promptly lashing out with another slash, Haruo swung forward deflecting the first slash and stepped forward blocking the second. "Hgggnnhhh." His teeth ground against each other as he shoved forwards ignoring the hot pain of the blade cleaving into his arm, Izuna hastily correcting his footwork off balance by just a degree. Haruo sprung forward, easily clearing the distance between them and struck low for his stomach.

He spotted the attack, one leg slid back and to the side away from him shifting into the sand as the other braced against the ground supporting his weight. There was an ear screaming screech as the shuriken tore into a part of his chest plate-not too deep to cut him severely, but it was enough to leave a minor wound. Izuna flicked his wrist sharply, changing his grip once again and swiped to the side watching a gallon of blood tear away from Haruo's neck, the rest splattering onto the sand and the sleeves of his shirt.

The body dropped with a wet thud.

Izuna watched as the puddle grew steadily, Haruo's distant and ragged coughing barely noticeable as he choked on his own blood struggling to stem the tide. Izuna swung his sword down, slamming the tip through the man's forehead and twisted sharply gouging into it brutally before yanking it free staring into the half lidded gray eyes.

Madara dodged and weaved, his Sharingan blazing as brightly as his racing heart. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. They chased him and sped after him attacking relentlessly with hatred filled snarls and malice ridden eyes, he dodged one and swiped at another, parried two and swiped at three, regardless of how many he swiped down and lashed out towards more and more came to replace them.

He braced his feet against the ground, and whirled to the side where a huge fire seemingly erupted in the middle of the camp Souji was moving in a blur of motion with Hiro and Yuko close to him, The Sarutobi were spreading out from their camp and onto the sand.

That was perfect. He flourished his chakra, compacting his hips and leg muscles and threw himself overhead speeding over three Sarutobi shinobi before slamming both feet down, punching one before he could even react and swept another off of his feet, he spun away from a horde of kunai swiping his gunbai rapidly in front of him skewing their trajectories and sending them back to their owners. He finished his rotation, glaring at his attackers for a moment as they shifted their footing. Now there were only roughly ten.

They all dashed in at once.

_Katon! Gōenka!_ Madara rapidly kneaded his chakra into a swirl of heat, snapping his arms out towards the side forcing several fireballs to blaze into existence. His Sharingan's three tomoe rotated viciously, with a swing of his arm and a mental command he sent the blazing fireballs forward in quick succession. The air heated up to scorching temperature forcing smoke to surge in the air around them as they collided with their targets erupting in huge geysers of fire spilling their innards out and above in a line of fire.

He stretched his gaze around watching the Sarutobi dwindling in number as their attack proved successful. He turned his gaze towards the tents unleashing a quick fire jutsu setting the entire thing ablaze. It looked like this put an end to the Sarutobi's impromptu reign in the Sand country, they were now completely booted out thanks to them.

He spotted Izuna striding towards him with an impassive expression on his face, his armor was split at top on the chest plate and there was _a lot _of blood on the sleeves of his shirt some on his face. He knew it wasn't Izuna's blood not by a long shot, the blood was actually a moot point, what his focus was primarily on was that split at the top of the chest plate, it was too smooth and precise to be inflicted by a sword and also too small. There was a stream of blood staining the top of his shirt "Izuna."

"Haruo is dead." Izuna stated coldly, swiping his sword to the side to rid it of blood before sheathing it quickly. He was satisfied now, satisfied that these monkeys suffered, satisfied that Haruo suffered for putting his hands on Yuko along with those other monkeys, but more importantly he was glad to see their camp smoldering in the middle of the pitch black desert like a homing beacon. There wouldn't be a trace left of them.

"Your armor..." Madara wasn't going to let it drop.

"Nothing major." Izuna waved it off with a simple response, turning his calculating gaze around him. The Sarutobi were really dwindling now Mitsuki and Hikaku killed any that were severely wounded, Souji finished off the horde he was facing off against, Aito and Misaka were inspecting the surrounding perimeter, and lastly Yuko finished off her last attacker and Hiro observed everything keenly having already taken care of his end. "What were the Sarutobi thinking?" Izuna's tone was remarkably cold and uncaring.

"They must have wanted to gain influence." Madara concluded.

"Or, perhaps reap the rewards." Izuna commented after a moment of thought. "War is just an excuse to plunder, and the Sarutobi have always done that." Honestly it's not like they _needed _an excuse or reason. He held back a grimace as Souji cleaved through the side of a man's face tearing through it and down to his collarbone, it was brutal. Almost a brutal as his slash across Haruo's neck.

Souji glanced back with his ever present stony expression. He turned his focus around him spotting Madara and Izuna a few feet away. "Make sure there's nothing left." He ordered to everyone around. "And, if you find any stragglers kill them." If the Sarutobi wanted to get the jump on them then that wasn't going to happen, he wouldn't allow it, and he would crush whatever half wit scheme they were coming up with. It was only a same Sasuke wasn't here and only Haruo, but they were still dealt a severe blow nonetheless. "Misaka. Mitsuki. Did you find anyone?" He paced towards them with purpose.

"Nope, none got away from me." Mitsuki replied.

"Same here. Any that got by me Aito took care of." Misaka said.

"Are there any Akimichi?" Souji asked with an edge to his voice.

"Nope, not even a trace of them." Izuna replied walking over with Madara a few inches ahead of him. "They must have seen the fire in the distance and decided to cut their losses."

Souji gave another slight nod. He waited until the fires stopped raging and died completely down leaving only charred and black patches and clumps every few feet in tight clusters, he executed a quick wind jutsu sweeping the entire area clean leaving no trace that there was ever a camp or battle present. With this the Sarutobi were no longer in this region, there outpost was no more, they had been successfully kicked out.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Souji." Hiro observed.

"I wish I could see the look on Sasuke's face right now." Souji smirked, his stony mask breaking for a moment. He'd probably be furious and bring his full force here in his temper tantrum, stupid monkey. Now he could focus on more pressing matters like the Shimura, and also squashing any Akimichi that ever dared to look in this direction. "We took out his entire force that was stationed here in just a few days, the thought amuses me."

"It is our victory." Madara stated with a cocky smirk, swiping his sword to the side almost absently sheathing it carefully. "Let's head back!"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"You were pretty good back there." Izuna nudged Yuko on the shoulder, flashing her a small smirk. "I see all of that training Mikito promised has really paid off."

Yuko's mouth went slack for a second before she shut it, she couldn't make a fool out of herself... But, did Izuna just compliment her? It was a bit overwhelming so she settled on a quick nod smiling slightly. Normally she didn't care for praise or about it, but hearing it from Izuna was very... Nice.

* * *

The next morning.

Yuko had too many nightmares. After returning from the battle and taking a shower she went straight to bed not even bothering to brush her hair a little bit. She was too tired and too weary, sleep came easy and she got a few hours of it. But, then the nightmares started. She was back in the Water country sprinting away from a horde of shinobi, they were too fast and eventually gained on her. She fought and lashed out, but they were too numerous. She was too weak.

She woke up with cold sweats, her heart racing in her chest threatening to tear itself free, her breathing was rapid and ragged and her throat was too dry. She drank some water, tried going back to sleep, but the cycle repeated itself to the point she got annoyed and stayed up staring at her ceiling. It was so ridiculous that she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

The damn nightmares were too vivid.

She found herself in a small shop gingerly sipping on a cup of hot tea. Ahiko would come here often and would drag her along, telling her that she needed to eat something even if she wasn't hungry. There was noise and commotion everywhere around her but she didn't pay it any mind, there was talk of the routes being clear of any Sarutobi or other shinobi, there was occasional argument between people that turned into a brawl which was mildly amusing, and there was the occasional person that walked passed her.

How many people had she killed now? 100? 200? She lost track and she wasn't sure if that made her a heartless person. She never knew their names, only that they were targets that needed to be eliminated. Her time in the Water country had been nothing short of _hell _she wasn't sure how many people she had cut down then. She had been on autopilot back then, she was scared for her life, there was no hiding only fighting... She had to fight and nothing less, even the caves were teeming with shinobi.

She peered at her hands, her chocolate eyes glistening with emotion. So much blood was on her hands... She had killed so many. But, she never enjoyed it, she never took thrill in the other person's agony. It was her or them and she wasn't going to die anytime soon, so she did what she had to in order to survive. Even if it meant cutting down foes one by one and leaving their bodies behind... She wanted to live too. She had a lot of things that she needed to do.

The tea was slightly cooler and so she drank it a bit faster. She relished the sweet taste of the liquid as it heated her insides. She waved her hand gently, the waiter rushed to her side and she quickly paid him giving a small bow before she stood up and exited the shop. The streets were packed and she found herself searching for a gap in the sea of people and quickly dashed in finding her spot. Sh weaved between people jumping over into another path and repeating the process.

She didn't want to go back to the castle, she didn't want to go back in her room. She'd be crowded with her thoughts and alone in relative silence. She'd take the noise slamming around her than being alone with her thoughts.

Finally after twenty minutes she managed to find her way to the gate. There were several guards standing like statues, since she'd been here she noticed their schedules were tight and had gotten even tighter. There were three hour intervals where they'd swat spots, the newly trained guards would patrol within the village itself grasping everything while the more experienced guards guarded the high security and crucial areas.

She jolted feeling a familiar flare of chakra, she wasn't the greatest sensor but she was good enough and she could never mistake Ahiko's chakra. She forced herself to remain seated instead of rushing to the gates to greet her friend, even if it hadn't even been a full day that Ahiko was gone she still missed her, but she held the impulse at bay even as the gates groaned against her ears and shook the ground as they revealed the world in front of them. She could make out Mikito at the helm of the rather large group with Ahiko close her-the wavy-curly hair a dead giveaway, she recognized Shin who was behind Mikito, but that was it.

Ahiko gave an excited wave as she sprinted towards her at full speed beaming a smile, Yuko stood up kneading some of her chakra as Ahiko slammed into her wrapping her arms so tightly around her she felt her arms lock into place. "Ahi-breathe-I can't breathe!" Yuko gasped as the pressure was released from her torso she moved her arms around a few times making sure they still functioned.

"Sorry." Ahiko apologized sheepishly. "I just missed you. Did you eat something?"

Yuko looked away for a second. "..."

"Ugh!" Ahiko started fussing. "You have to eat Yuko, how do you-"

"Sister that's enough fussing for a few minutes." Mikito cut her off gently, smiling softly as Ahiko scratched the back of her head. She turned her focus to her sides, Shin was on one, Isamu and his wife, as well as Isami and his wife were on her other side, there were also several more prominent shinobi and kunoichi behind her, she closed the gap between her and the duo. "We have to get to the castle now, I'd rather not stand around with a small army behind me."

Yuko nodded sheepishly quickly striding ahead of her as to lead the way, even though she didn't need to. They were all familiar with the layout, and spotting the castle was no issue since it towered over everything. More than anything though it helped her not feel so awkward. People parted a path for them, it started out small, but there was shock and alarm on a lot of faces as they parted more frantically and urgently, spotting the blue and purple haoris that all of the Domou wore with their dark armor.

It made her heart skip a beat, normally nobody didn't pay her any mind, but she felt goosebumps prickling across her skin despite wearing long sleeves. People were staring at her openly as well as Mikito and the others, though she didn't seem to mind all the stares that were being directed at them. It didn't come as a surprise to Yuko, Mikito seemed like the type of woman who didn't give two shits what people thought of her. She glanced around again as people hurriedly stepped away from her giving her several feet of room, their eyes wide with fear or shock.

Did they fear her?

"Do you know if Madara's reinforcements have arrived?" Mikito asked, successfully tearing Yuko from her swarm of thoughts.

"He sent Yuto out last night, I haven't seen him since." Yuko replied feeling a little inadequate in front of Mikito, she knew she shouldn't feel such a way, but she couldn't help it-Mikito's eyes just seemed to peer _into _you as if she was searching for something. Yuko pondered as to why Mikito was asking, it could be out of urgency but Mikito's eyes didn't seem panicked, she could be curious but it was hard to tell if she really was just curious, lastly somehow she knew about their attack last night and was asking to maybe humor herself. "Though, Yuto did say that they'd before here before nightfall."

And this brought back the battle from last night. The blood...

Mikito glanced behind her for a moment before turning her focus forward. "Did he?"

Yuko felt a bit nervous. "Yes."

"Okay, thank you." Mikito said sincerely smiling at the red haired kunoichi noting her shoulders slackened. They finally arrived to the castle just ten minutes later, it was teeming with guards as usual as they made their way passed them. Mikito glanced around the castle before her eyes widened slightly. Souji and Madara were striding towards her looking awfully at ease around each other, Izuna was trailing behind them with a hurried expression-knowing Souji he probably started walking at that lengthy pace. "Ah, Madara."

"Mikito." Madara inclined his head. His eyes peered behind her, blue and purple haoris swarmed his vision. "Izuna, inform the damiyo of this, we'll need to accommodate them and quickly. I'll show you to your rooms to save time."

"Thank you, Madara." Mikito smiled sincerely.

Madara looked at her for a moment and abruptly turned away. How could she always be so sincere and forward?

* * *

Madara sat cross legged on a blue cushion with a neutral expression on his face. For once he wasn't scowling, he just looked observant. The process of getting everyone settled didn't take long with his perfectionist ways and Mikito's precise coordination-how she could listen and talk to all of them at once he could never guess, but they completed the task. Now he sat on a cushion, Mikito seated across from him with a rather serious expression on her face, Souji was seated next to her right across from Izuna. Hikaku, Mitsuki, Aito, Misaka, Shin, Isami, Isamu, and their two respective wives sat in a rough order having just taken their seats from the beginning.

"Madara." Mikito started gesturing her hand forward towards the trio of men. "You've already met Isami, Isamu, and Shin." The three bowed slightly as Madara returned the gesture, they were very powerful and were three of the many that raided Maison-ya when they were outnumbered ten to one. Isami and Isamu, most definitely fitting names for them.

"Who are these two ladies, Mikito?" Izuna asked looking at the two women curiously.

"I was just getting to that." Mikito didn't seem upset Izuna cut her off or was graceful enough to continue despite him doing so. She swept her hand towards the woman who sat at Isami's side.

"I am Chiasa, Isami's wife." Isami's wife introduced herself, her tone soft and elegant. She wore the standard purple haori and held herself with a calm and almost serene aura. Her hair was extremely long and abundant like everyone in the Domou, it was a very dark _rich_ brown and fell to the back of her thighs kept up in a high ponytail leaving several bangs to frame her face and the side of her head falling to her shoulders, her eyes were a brilliant light brown almost gold and glowed with intensity, her body though covered up by her uniform was curvy and firm just like the rest of the Domou women. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Madara-san. Izuna-san."

"Likewise." Izuna smiled cheerfully.

"Of course." Madara nodded remaining polite. "It is nice to meet you as well."

"I am Masa, Isamu's wife." Isamu's wife introduced herself, her tone was vibrant and striking. She wore the standard purple haori and had a lively almost energetic aura about her, it made one giddy instead of nervous, excited instead of scared. Her hair was extremely long and abundant just like the others, unlike Chiasa's it was almost jet black and fell to just below her waist kept up in a low ponytail leaving a long patch of bangs to cover her right eye slightly and another patch to frame the side of her face, her ends tickling the front of her shoulders, her eyes were a bright purple and gleamed with knowing and intensity, breathtaking. Though her body was covered up it was curvy and firm just like the other women's. "It is nice to meet you. Madara-san. Izuna-san."

"Omasa?" Izuna tilted his head.

"That works too." She nodded with a light smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Izuna smiled cheerfully again. "I've fought alongside your husbands, I am most honored to have them as comrades. As I am most honored to have you as comrades."

"Your husbands more than live up to their namesake." Madara added politely, his deep and regal tone carrying over even though he spoke softly. "It is nice to meet you both as well, Shin we've already met."

Shin gave a small nod.

The two woman bowed slightly, Madara and Izuna returned the gesture.

"Say you know..." Aito started looking at Misaka carefully, more over her oddly colored an vibrant hair. "Your hair is blue, but none of theirs is."

"It's quite rare, but we can be born with blue hair, purple hair, even green hair." Misaka stated giving Aito a long and hard look until he chuckled sheepishly turning away from her.

"Don't rip off my head."

"I'm thinking of ripping something else off."

Aito remained quiet, but the sheepish expression remained on his face.

"If you're all done..." Souji looked at Chiasa, Masa, Isami, Isamu, and Shin. "You can go to your rooms and get some rest." Mikito wanted them to introduce themselves, since Madara would be her husband soon enough, and she was one to get such things out of the way as quickly as she could. It's not that she was overly formal or fond of large gatherings, it was quite simply she had so much to take care of as leader that she didn't have time to think about marriage or marrying anyone in particular for that matter.

And, it was only right to introduce them.

Thank you." It was Masa who replied, getting up gracefully and exiting followed by Isamu, Isami and Chiasa quickly trailing behind them. They shut the door silently.

"Well, that'd be all for now." Mikito looked around at everyone gathered. "Get some rest, but stay alert."

There was a chorus of nods as everyone exited one after the next, the door was quite small despite the room being so spacious so they couldn't even exit by single file. One had to exit and then another followed, one by one, it was quite tedious and the heat that smothered the room didn't do them any favors, but it gave them incentive to move just a bit faster. Once their feet pattered away and their chakra signatures were distant enough Mikito sighed softly, folding her arms over her chest as she gazed the trio in front of her. "I've heard a rumor." She didn't make eye contact with anyone. "The Sarutobi are no longer present, it is said that the Domou and Uchiha attacked a camp last night... Or so it seems judging from the influx this village has received."

"We attacked them." Souji didn't even mince words. He knew this would follow suit once she learned of the event, but it was better than facing her in that moment. "They are clogging the routes, I'm tired of the Sarutobi, this is a warning for them... Stay away or suffer the consequences."

"Souji..."

"They're pests and they were making a nest." Madara added tersely.

"They were acting as an outpost, if we didn't strike the moment we did things could have turned much worse." Izuna spoke up, trying to put things as sensibly as possible since Souji or Madara weren't going to do it, and he wasn't sure who's explanation was worse between the two of them. Mikito was an honest woman, and being honest with her was the best route to go, but these two lacked any tact...He got the feeling if Mikito was betrayed, lied to, or anything of that sort she'd be infuriated but more than that hurt. "We have the threat of the Shimura to deal with, we couldn't let the Sarutobi be in our peripherals any longer, it was also the original reason as to why we came here, now we can get paid for taking care of that small skirmish."

Mikito was oddly silent only staring at the three of them with not a blank gaze... Izuna wasn't sure how to place it, but it began to unnerve him just a bit.

"Thank you for putting it in that context, Izuna." Mikito turned with a faint smile before turning her gaze back onto Madara, the smile dropping. "And, what of the Akimichi?"

"Haven't seen one of them for the entire day, not even a flicker of their chakra." Madara stated confidently, he was a great senor and the Akimichi had very distinctive chakra, not to mention they moved in packs of eight to twenty at any given time using the numbers game to their advantage. "They've cut their losses and pulled back."

"I've had Hiro, Hikaku, Misaka, and Mitsuki patrolling the outer edges of this region as well as myself." Souji answered, bluntly so. It was like Mikito to worry, to think too deeply on things and get lost in that moment. "I'd say they're not stupid enough to take the risk of taking us on."

"If they did it once, they'll do it again." Mikito's voice became more firm and direct.

"They're not that stupid, they've cut their losses." Madara told her.

"Do you think so?" Mikito stared him directly in the eye, unflinching and without any fear whatsoever.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Madara returned the intense stare, and the room dropped several degrees as neither made a move to turn away or even blink.

"You should know by now Madara, if I have something to say I will say it. I don't sugarcoat anything or hold back." Mikito stated, one of her hands pressing against the table as her fingers twitched.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Oh? Maybe I just didn't hear you?" Mikito blinked once. "Or was I not listening, that would be so rude of me wouldn't it?"

"Are you patronizing me..." Madara's only visible eye narrowed, he leaned forward on the table.

"If I am? I'm not afraid you, Madara. I've told you once already."

"In that case... Let's change that."

"Come at me." Mikito challenged.

"Okay, enough you two seriously." Izuna clapped his hands, very loudly several times until the two broke their glaring contest. Izuna sighed softly looking at the two in exasperation, these two were going to be brawling like Hikaku and Mitsuki were yesterday, except it'd be a whole lot worse... Because they wouldn't stop until one of them were down for the count. "Brother, you can't expect the Akimichi to back off so easily, they could be hiding anywhere scheming something up. And, honestly why would Mikito be afraid of you when you're both getting married... Mikito what's done is done, no use getting upset about it, let's just move forward and focus on the here and now." Izuna looked at the two carefully. "Okay?"

Madara nor Mikito answered. They continued glaring at each other not bothering to suppress their chakra or emotions.

The room was starting to shake...

"Answer." Souji commanded with a clipped tone, slamming a fist onto the table. In doing so snapping them both from their stare down if only for a moment. "I've heard just about enough of this spat, now answer the damn question." He commanded again his tone breaking not argument.

"Okay." Mikito muttered.

"Fine." Madara grumbled.

Souji nodded. "Good, now that we've got that out of the way I'm going to speak with the damiyo, if he really intends to go to war then I'm certain he's sent a response back to the Wind damiyo." And then it was just a matter of waiting and waiting and doing more waiting to see who would strike first. Who would launch the first attack and start the tides, and who would change those tides in that moment. Knowing everything he did about the Wind damiyo he would bet he'd be the first to launch the attack, brazen bastard.

And, this brought up another concern. The Subatsu and the Senju...

There was an absurd rumor going around through this village about them in particular.

"Izuna, come with me. I'd like to hear about the Senju's recent movements if possible."

Izuna nodded, but a sneer flashed across his face for a moment. _Senju... _Those damn tree huggers... "I'd be happy to do that for you." He wasn't going to even deny Souji that information. Madara maybe would, because he was a stubborn ass, but he wasn't like his elder brother and if there was any chance to dish out a severe blow to the Senju by all means and purposes he was going to take it. Though, Souji may not hate the Senju like he did, the fact still remained that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Now just hold on!" Madara barked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mikito asked a bit snappishly. How could they purposely leave them out!?

"You two just stay here." Souji said sparing them a glance before turning his head away.

"And, don't kill each other or start fighting." Izuna added quite sternly. It'd be horrible if part of the castle was blown to pieces by their confrontation. "Let's go, Souji."

Souji nodded wordlessly following after Izuna and sliding the door shut behind him.

Madara heaved a deep breath standing up swiftly. He paced around for a few minutes before whirling onto Mikito. "Let's spar."

"What?" Mikito blinked widely at him.

"Spar." Madara drawled. "It's when-"

"You can be such an ass, you know." Mikito scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I know what sparring is. I'm asking, why do you want to?"

"Because... You sparred with my brother." Madara fixed her with a tight gaze. He wasn't going to say it was a way to vent his pent up frustration at this moment. "If you wanted to spar, you should have come to me I would have been more than happy to oblige."

Mikito was stunned into surprise. It was odd to think Madara was jealous, he didn't seem like the type to get jealous it was just a waste of energy and time. But, he did seem like the possessive type that much was obvious, but him being jealous over her sparring with Izuna was just silly. The thought amused her to no end. "Oh?"

"Be quiet and just follow me." Madara instructed. He didn't know if she was being serious or just trying to get under his skin. What kind of response was 'oh?' did she not even consider that he enjoyed their sparring match before? Did she not even consider going to him instead of Izuna, he would have gladly sparred with her if she simply asked. He turned around clenching his hand into a fist as he watched Mikito just sit there looking at him with a very stupid expression if he had to say. Shock perhaps... "Mikito."

"I'm coming bossman, don't worry." Mikito came out of her stupor, blinking a few times before shaking her head. She stood up and quickly paced after him. She thought she had Madara figured out, sort of, but he really just threw her for a loop. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Maybe, just maybe Madara wasn't a total arrogant pig head. "Don't go easy on me now."

"I have no intentions of doing that ever again." He replied. From their first spar he knew better than to take her lightly and take his time for the warm up. He'd need to go all out from start to finish and this excited him to no end. "Even if you are a woman."

Mikito didn't respond verbally only giving an earnest nod. She was certain the last part was supposed to get under her skin, but it didn't. Not like it normally would. "Thanks bossman."

"Stop calling me that..."

* * *

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

There wasn't a more pleasing sound to Usagi's ears than the crack of the bokken, suburitō and the tanren bō, the scent of friction and collision combining the musty and thick scent of the dojo and perspiration was a very much welcomed pleasure for her. She'd never get tired of fighting on the front lines... But, this was her home, where she trained those wishing to join the Subatsu ranks and trained those who needed the skills to protect themselves-everyone in the Subatsu was supposed to train, it was very much mandatory and nobody was exempt. Even if they didn't wish to become a shinobi or kunoichi the skills they were taught would protect them outside of their compound's walls.

More importantly this is where she could just let go of everything and focus on the one thing she loved most. Kenjutsu.

"More spirit!" Usagi shouted.

"YAH!"

"YAH!"

"More spirit! Put your waist into it!"

"YAAHH!

"YAAAHH!"

"That's more like it!"

"YAAHH!"

Again!"

A small grin graced Usagi's face as she strolled through the rows of men and women as well as boys and girls practicing their form while others sparred a few feet ahead of the rows and rows. The youngest was three years old right on the dot while the oldest was in their late twenties at least, there were several other older men and women watching over the rigorous practice, it was truly marvelous. So many other clans held the woman down in chains the Subatsu treated them equally,they were very well educated not dumbed down for the men to use as toys. Where many other clans started the training at the age of five the Subatsu started at the tender age of three, it made Usagi proud her clan was the only one other than the Domou and Senju to give women the respect and dignity the deserved.

Her father and mother had fought savagely tearing down anyone and anything that got in his way, many would consider it ruthless and highhanded, especially her uncle's and aunt's methods, but she felt like she understood why they went to such great and extreme lengths. To protect these children, children who didn't know any better, that would have been slaughtered on the front lines in a heartbeat and just become another number... Just a statistic. But, her father, her mother, they didn't send children out even if things were dire, he'd head to the front lines himself with mother, uncle, aunt, and Tsugi.

Whether there was one thousand foes or one billion they concluded without a single doubt that they'd be prepared for whatever lied out there, they'd be more than capable of handling it. Where many would sooner send a child out, her father did just the complete opposite of that and made it mandatory that they needed _at least _a decade's worth of training, sure this was unorthodox and impractical to some... But, she didn't care what others thought. Her father was regarded as a demon and feared by everyone, despised with a passion as well as feared by Daiki.

"More spirit!" She shouted again, her voice loud and commanding bellying her short stature. "More spirit!" She repeated even more firmly slowly walking through the rows watching each single person carefully to correct their form if it was off even by a fraction, make sure the tip of the bokken was pointed up and not leering down by an inch or two, and more importantly observe their strength. The cries and shouts weren't loud enough, not for her. She finally made her way back up to the head of the giant dojo resting on her knees. It didn't get any better than this.

"Usagi-san. Syrus-sama and Haji-sama are here." A twelve year old told her with a bit of hast. He extended his arm towards the entrance, and true to his word Syrus and Haji were walking towards her doing well not to distract or interfere everyone-though that was hard considering they were the leader and second in command. She nodded softly at the twelve year old as he scampered off resuming his training with vigor, her eyes lingered on the boy for a moment before she locked it onto her brothers.

"I see you just jumped right back into the swing of things." Haji remarked with a small upturn of his lips.

Usagi nodded quickly. "I'm glad to be able to train them again." There was a fondness in her voice that neither brother missed.

"They are very spirited." Syrus noted watching everyone carefully. There had to be roughly about six hundred if not more people in total here the majority were children ranging from three years old to twelve years old, there were several teenagers in the mix naturally just on the verge of turning fourteen or fifth teen, the adults for the most part watched over the training with keen eyes while Usagi took to analyzing everyone on an individual basis. "I'm glad to see you so happy."

Usagi grinned for a second. "Well, you know I love kenjutsu and teaching it!"

Syrus nodded with his own smile. Truer words have never been spoken, there wasn't anyone who took the art of kenjutsu more serious than his sister.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Usagi fixed both her brothers with a steady but curious gaze. "I thought you'd be up to your neck in paperwork and thinking over your decision." She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Why are Hashirama, Tobirama, and about five hundred others here too?" She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

Syrus grimaced at the mention of having to give his decision, but he grimaced visibly when Usagi asked that.

"The Senju have been contacted." Syrus said bluntly.

"Which means?" Usagi frowned at him.

"We have to set out too, obviously." Syrus's tone broke no argument, but he already knew that wasn't going to make a difference with Usagi. "Everyone! Ease!" He shouted, his voice reverberating off of the walls and capturing everyone's attention within an instant, everyone stopped what they were doing looking at him with weariness or expectantly.

"Brother..." Usagi's frown deepened. "What do you think you're doing, I'm in the middle of a lesson."

"Hashirama. Tobirama." Syrus continued speaking ignoring the heated glare Usagi was sending him, if they were alone she would have attacked him with that bokken and break it off across his skull. He took a few steps away, she was going to do that at any moment now.

Usagi's frowned managed to crease even more, her scowl becoming ominous. Hashirama, Tobirama, of course it'd be Tobirama coming here ruining her instruction for his own selfish needs. Syrus of course moving ahead without another single thought was just as guilty. She bit her lip to keep from cussing one of them out, Hashirama walked with careful steps his posture rigid and nervous as everyone's eyes set onto him varying from scorn to simple curiosity. Tobirama didn't seem to notice or care he was being stared at, not that she cared if he was uncomfortable anyways. "Usagi-chan, sorry for coming on such short notice, eheh..." Hashirama spoke nervously looking at her with an apologetic expression.

"It is very short notice, Hashirama-kun." Usagi craned her head back as far as it could go and locked eyes with him. Hashirama was very tall, even taller than Tobirama. "I don't appreciate this, you can't just waltz on in here and disturb me..."

"Your brothers escorted us here." Tobirama stated matter of factly. He paid no heed to the scathing glare she directed at him, even though he was just slightly shocked she'd glare at him with so much hostility he simply blew it off. He figured she was pissed off they cut into her teaching, he could hear the loud shouts before he even arrived to the dojo, this was something Usagi seemed to take serious. For this reason he was just going to ignore her anger. "I'm sure you've been informed, we've been contacted."

Usagi nodded.

"The Desert Damiyo has... Requested our services. He didn't explain what it was he wanted, but it was pretty urgent." Hashirama tried to put it into the right words, of course he had explained the reasons as to why he was going to pay for their services. The Wind damiyo was basically bullying them, making threats, and there was a series of battles on the outskirts of his territory. It was obvious there was going to be a war and they'd be heading it. But, he didn't say this, one because he truly didn't want this to come to reality, and second because Usagi wouldn't care. "It'll take us a day to get there so..."

"You want to leave as soon as possible." Usagi finished snidely.

"Well..." Hashirama winced at her tone. "Yes."

"That would be best." Tobirama replied evenly cutting in before his brother faltered before the short woman. "As you know the conditions in that region in particular are quite-"

"They suck. It's dry." Usagi finished for him just as snidely. "Okay, I'll go and get ready." With her piece said she walked towards an older man muttering something, the older man stood up and gave a shout letting the training commence once again watching over it keenly as Usagi strided out of the entrance. Hashirama blinked several times, completely at a loss as to why Usagi got so angry with him-Tobirama he could understand, but Usagi didn't get like that with him.

"I didn't mean to make her so angry..." Hashirama started sulking.

"It's... Fine, she just loves to teach them." Haji said carefully, staring at the exit where Usagi trudged through just a few seconds ago. "Just give her some time to vent, she'll apologize for being so cold." Which Usagi would apologize, it was in her nature especially since she knew Hashirama would take it to heart and start sulking, he wouldn't be surprised if she came sprinting back in and hauled Hashirama out while saying sorry.

"Yes, so stop your sulking already." Syrus said firmly, growing annoyed with this little quirk. Gambling, he could deal with Hashirama's penchant for gambling even if it was a bit extreme, but he couldn't deal with him sulking like a four year old. Quite honestly it was ridiculous in his eyes, you'd never believe he was so powerful when he was putting on this pathetic display. "We need to get moving before she goes on a rampage and before it gets dark."

"That's right!" Hashirama beamed a grin, his mood changing in the blink of an eye. It was a bit shocking.

"I'll handle gathering a force." Haji said quickly, glancing towards Tobirama. "You should come too, see your force out of their rooms."

Tobirama nodded wordlessly following after Haji. He gave the dojo one last look before he exited swiftly.

Syrus and Hashirama made their way out and towards the entrance of the compound. Neither spoke or looked in the other's direction both them muddled in their thoughts. Syrus about the Hyuga and hoping Hashirama wouldn't badger him about the same thing he did yesterday, and Hashirama worrying over the eruption. "Syrus, have you made your choice?"

Syrus bristled. Damn it, was it too much to ask to just leave him alone? "Hashirama, now is not the time to be discussing this." Syrus looked at him with a close to blank expression, hiding his agitation well. "We're going to be encountering the Domou and Uchiha, not to include the Shimura, Akimichi, Hyuga and Sarutobi, I won't include the mercenary clans that are from here to there..." He didn't want to ever talk about this the subject shouldn't have been brought up period, Hashirama should have taken the hint back in the Lightning country that he had no interests in that, but that could have influenced Hashirama more so than before.

Just fucking great.

"That's why we need to, and why I need your answer." Hashirama's tone was understanding and careful, but deadly serious. There was no hint of cheer in his tone. "It is just for that reason I don't want you to die and-"

"I won't die." Syrus said resolutely.

"In any case..." Hashirama sighed softly, almost stressing the three words as if it were a battle between them and not just a conversation. "This will be great in any cause, I trust that you'll do no harm to her." Hashirama allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "You're prone to getting angry, but I know you are fiercely loyal and protective, I could ask Haji... I planned to. But, you being the leader carries more weight."

Syrus heaved a sigh. He wanted to say yes just so Hashirama would get off the subject, but he didn't want to bend to Hashirama's will. Damn it, this was his choice, he was getting tired of people badgering him into doing shit that wasn't important. But, Hashirama trusted him the man had said it himself, so how could he say no and brush the whole thing off even if he wanted to? Even if every fiber in his being screamed and burned in protest against this. He did have honor unlike just about the majority of the world, Hashirama making such a declaration couldn't have been easy... Even if he was a bit... Boisterous and emotional.

Syrus sighed again.

"Just tell me by the time we get to the Desert country." Hashirama said with a small smile, patting Syrus on the shoulder a few times. "The council is pretty... Restless, and once we arrive there things are going to be in nonstop motion..." Hashirama wasn't sure what else to add, so he patted Syrus's shoulder again before picking up his stride.

Syrus sighed again. He was getting tried of sighing.

* * *

Night fell once more. It was cold and dark.

Izuna stared blankly at the sky watching silently as the gray clouds coiled above him going on for miles and miles and then slowly dissipating revealing the moonlight. It was a peaceful cycle, one that put him at ease. Things were getting pretty chaotic, the damiyo sent his response to the Wind damiyo it was quite blunt and clear and it would lead to war.

It didn't surprise him, but from what he gathered the whole region hadn't encountered war for many centuries, unlike the other countries surrounding it which were in a constant state of war. But, he had to be realistic and look at the chain of events that brought them to this point, the Sarutobi hassling merchants and traders was just a facade and even though he got the payment for it and already sent a large portion of it back to his compound it didn't make him feel any better, they got paid completed their original task, but it was just a bit hollow.

Maybe this was the path they couldn't avoid taking...

Yuto returned with reinforcements when the sun just began to set over the horizon, the sky had yet to get dark or distorted with a multitude of colors, and the winds had yet to stop gusting. Madara and Mikito surprisingly enough greeted him and with surprising speed-he knew it wasn't Madara's own doing everyone was organized and shown to their rooms, so it was definitely Mikito seeing those things through and taking care of them because Madara never had the patience for such a task.

The Sarutobi hadn't shown themselves, and the Akimichi while still running their hit and run attacks were less abundant and scarce.

There was no sign of Shimura.

Calm before the storm perhaps...

Now he stood outside shivering as a cold breeze brushed against him throwing his bangs across his forehead and his thick tail of hair bristling against it. He crossed her arms over his chest kneading a small bit of chakra to keep himself warm, it baffled him how the weather took such a drastic turn from day to night. It was almost funny in a sense.

Izuna sighed once glancing at the scroll which remained blank, it had remained blank now for the last three days and that wasn't for no reason. Truthfully he would marry as long as it helped the Uchiha in the end, and got the Council off of his back he would do it, but as he gnawed on the tip of his ink drenched brush none of the women's name sparked any interest. They were all full blooded Uchiha, perfect in every sense and would be good wives, but... _"Damn it..." _He muttered in annoyance.

He felt a small spark of chakra and it didn't even take him a second to register who it was. He quickly turned around locking his eyes onto Yuko, he watched her walked towards him with a slow and slightly nervous, maybe shy pace. She didn't look directly at him keeping her eyes darting back and forth until there was nothing left to gaze at, and at that moment she settled on staring at the ground. "Yuko." Izuna skipped the honorific, fixing her with a stern gaze. "You already know why I called you here, have you made your choice?"

"Ummm..." Yuko looked a bit confused, she raised her eyes timidly to meet his.

"You forgot?" Izuna sighed obnoxiously.

"A lot has been going on!" Yuko said defensively not taking Izuna's rather loud sigh and tone too kindly. She furrowed her brows for a moment, grasping at her thoughts with all of her strength. There had been too much going on for her to even get a minute's peace, her thoughts were everywhere, she had just been through a vicious battle, and that wasn't to mention the nightmares that were plaguing her at night sapping away any chance at blissful sleep. "I'm... Sorry I forgot."

Izuna stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze upward. "The Council wants me to get married soon..."

Yuko's eyes widened with realization before they dimmed. If the Council was pushing for it then there was no way she'd be able to get married to him. She wasn't the strongest or most talented, but she wasn't the weakest either she was just there in the middle hanging on by the edge. Perhaps the biggest deciding factor was the fact she was half Uchiha. Madara would never allow it, the Council wouldn't allow it, Izuna's place was to marry a full blooded Uchiha give birth to a full blooded Uchiha, and if not than his marriage would be politically advantageous for the Uchiha.

In short she couldn't offer him any of that. Nor did she even have a hope...

"I would be very... Happy if you were my wife." Izuna said softly.

Yuko blinked hard, her mouth dropping. She quickly shut her mouth before Izuna took notice, though the look of utter shock and disblief remained in her eyes. "I-Izuna-sama..." Her lips pursed and she struggled not to chew on her lips, she had thought Izuna was messing with her like he usually did when he brought up the marriage before, and truthfully she felt like he was messing her now. "I..."

"Hmm?"

Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I... Why me? I don't like killing... I'm not the strongest or most talented in the Uchiha, and more than that..." She could already see their scorns, that hatred in their eyes... She inhaled sharply clenching her fists. Even though she wanted to, wanted to see that infuriating but charming smirk on his face every single day... She couldn't. "The Council and Madara-"

"Woman-"

"It's Yuko."

"What?"

"My name is Yuko. Not woman.

Izuna chuckled softly a small smirk crossing his face for a moment. "Yuko, what would make you happy?" He looked her in the eyes, and Yuko took a small step back overwhelmed by the intensity of his stare.. "Forget about the Council and forget about my brother I just want to hear what you have to say."

The first thing that came to mind is learning more about her mother, but that wasn't going to happen yet... "I... Have no objections if Izuna-sama wishes to marry me, I will happily accept it because it's what Izuna-sama wishes... But, I don't like killing... And I'm... I don't feel I'm worthy to be your wife. I can't give you any edge politics wise... I'm..." Yuko wasn't going to call herself weak, no that was the last thing she would ever do, but compared to Izuna... What was she honestly?

"Hearing that just makes me want to marry you even more." Izuna told her softly, his voice not holding the usual teasing tone it did. He never liked killing either, in fact he had been adverse to it when he was still a child. He didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't want anyone to die, not his brothers... Not his mother.. None of the Uchiha. "I can train you, you've already made leaps and bounds in your progress. I can help you out, I wouldn't mind." Yuko didn't give herself enough credit, she was one of the strongest kunoichi in the Uchiha, one of the few, and the missions she took on would make veterans shudder.

"But, I want to be-"

"Yuko I don't care about what Madara thinks or what the Council thinks. Madara will gripe and complain, but he will respect my decision." Izuna walked towards her, carefully watching her for any split second reactions. Stepping away from him, lowering her gaze even more, shuffling her feet and avoiding looking at him even remotely. She didn't do either of those things to his surprise she only remained still and looking at the ground. "As long as I'm happy and you're happy what does the rest matter? Let them talk." He ruffled her hair teasingly causing her to back away one step and smooth out those long red locks. "So..."

"Will you really train me?" Yuko peered up at him. She couldn't hide the excitement that flashed across her features and remained there, getting trained by Izuna was... Almost unthinkable, he seen over over the training of every Uchiha in the compound alongside Madara, but he never focused his attention on one person specifically. Between the war and other duties he didn't have the time to focus so much attention on just one person.

"Of course I will I said I would didn't I?" Izuna flashed one of his smirks, and Yuko did her best not to smile like a fool. He was too handsome and charming for his own good. "So..." He whistled looking away for a second before focusing on her again. "What's your honest answer now?"

"I..." Yuko was ready to retort. Ready to retort why she wasn't a good choice, why she wasn't worthy of him, why they shouldn't get married, why it was bad, and all the reasons and implications as to the above mentioned... But, she remembered what Ahiko said to her quite a bit ago.. It was a small snippet of advice. Have faith... Find a little happiness.

Yuko didn't know why she said that at that time, but now that she pondered on it... More than anything Ahiko wanted her to be happy and went out of her way to make sure she was, if she were here she'd press her and Izuna together until they kissed. She blushed at the thought.

It didn't seem like Izuna was going to budge on this matter though, she'd be standing here all night in the ever growing cold weather until she said yes or something that was remotely acceptable to Izuna. Which would be nothing short of yes. She had to wonder why he was so insistent on this. "Yes." She whispered smiling so much her cheeks began to cramp. "Yes, Izuna-sama. Yes."

"And, now that's taken care of." Izuna smiled cheerfully moving over to a solid foundation and neatly scribbling onto the scroll. "Now I can send this off and the Council will stop breathing down Madara's neck."

"Wait? What?"

"Quite simply my brother doesn't like the Council, he regrets our father giving them so much say in all affairs." Izuna explained, there was amusement in his tone and mirth in his eyes. Sitting in at these meetings was eventful to say the very least. "They can never see eye to eye on anything, things usually turn sour... They badgered him into marrying Mikito..." No need to go into those details. "If I didn't send an answer tonight they would have began pestering him."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Yuko said a bit flustered.

"Why are you sorry?" Izuna asked completely dumbfounded, even pausing in rolling up the scroll.

"I..."

"Well, enough of all that stiff talk. Let's get some rest." Izuna said lightly, rolling up the scroll and tying it to the messenger hawk. "Speed it up before you catch a cold."

Yuko nodded, silently chasing after him. What the hell just happened?

Seriously...


	48. Frangible

"I'll enjoy shaving you to death."

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

Traveling to the Desert country and through it could be summed up with one word.

_Hell._

It was nothing short of hell.

The sun was absolutely _scorching. _

Hashirama had wanted to leave so quickly and early just because of this. Weather differed slightly in the overall region where the Wind country, Sand country, Desert country and so forth resided, but there was one consistent factor. It was unbearably hot, it wasn't a humid and moist hot like in the Fire country-it was dry and suffocating. That wasn't to mention unlike in the Fire country were the highest temperature would hit about one hundred and five degrees, this place was completely different...

The terrain itself consisted of nothing but _compact _sand that was nearly as hard as cement, there were cracks that seemed to literally protrude from it. Which meant that the sun was baking it.

The temperature had to be well over one hundred and fifth teen degrees, even with chakra regulation of the system this was _harsh. _

They didn't pause in their journey despite several protests, mainly by Hashirama, a few Senju shinobi and a few Subatsu shinobi. It was a silent agreement that they would keep on moving until they made it to the Desert country, but they were really starting to push it.

A shinobi could die of natural conditions if they weren't well prepared enough.

Thankfully after the minor protests everyone was dead silent, there was no sound other than the sounds of the feet pattering across the dry ground, there wasn't even sand... Everyone was just hot and annoyed, there was really no need to talk any further and focus was better placed on clearing this harsh terrain as fast as possible.

There had been a short and vicious argument between Tobirama and Usagi. Tobirama accusing her of taking his white headband with the Senju symbol on it, Usagi gave a series of heated responses-the heat was clearly agitating her, before settling on drawing her sword halfway out.

From that point on it was dead silence and nothing less. Hashirama pulled Tobirama towards him, Haji did the same with Usagi.

The damiyo had already been expecting them and immediately showed them to their rooms.

The Desert village for lack of a better term was a very small cluster of towering structures made from... Something, it was hard and compact, to some extent moist and offset the despairing heat making everything _cooler _on the inside. Like air conditioning. The structures varied in size of course, some were simple huts or half hemisphere domes held upright, while some were long and spindly like stalks or vines on a tree, there were no windows on anything and if it weren't for their experience in dealing with this particular damiyo they wouldn't be able to find this place.

It wasn't like people just came around here while on their travel routes, this had to be one of the more isolated places.

Tobirama wasn't big on being polite, but he did have manners and expected certain things to be put in order. He was satisfied with how the damiyo already had everything prepared for them in advance. It would have been _dreadful _having to go through the tedious process of choosing and finding rooms while in that span of time they were all clustered together even more hot, even more annoyed. It wouldn't have turned out good in any scenario.

He was up early and had already washed up, thank goodness there was something here that allowed one to clean themselves because he wasn't sure if he could even tolerate being dirty that long. He was a shinobi yes, but hygiene was paramount for him. Hashirama had a shared room that was next to his connected by another room that acted as a bathroom of sorts, it wasn't like the more 'modern' or fancy bathrooms he'd seen in other countries and villages but it would do just fine.

Hashirama was weary but ready nonetheless to proceed ahead and get this discussion underway, Tobirama for once was of the same mindset. The details of the going ons in this region were nothing short of rumors that traveled by mouth-these was one certainty the Uchiha were present, the Domou were present, and the Shimura were present.

The architecture was _weird _Tobirama couldn't find another word to describe it. It wasn't like the estate of the Fire damiyo where there were actual walls, doors, and well everything that made a place of living a place of living. This hardly measured up to that everything was a dull dark brown, there were no pictures or paintings showing the history of the region, no family heirlooms, there weren't even doors on half of the 'rooms'. They were just long and tall arches.

The damiyo himself resided in the largest 'room'. It was a spacious and tall wedge, it seemed to have somehow been carved from the rest of the room, the fine and precise marks of something _cutting _into and through it were evident. It could have been created by a jutsu, an earth, wind, and even water jutsu would be able enough to carve out a good portion of this, but it'd be savage and oblique. Not like it was now, fine and concise. The damiyo stood in the center of the large room with a composed expression.

His clothing was expensive but not lavish, with which given how everything looked around here wasn't all that surprising.

His sharp blue eyes hovered over Hashirama. Then Tobirama. Then Syrus. Then Haji. He made what sounded like a small cough, striding towards them with slow and precise steps. "Thank you for coming so quickly, given the circumstances..."

"It sounds serious." Hashirama said as if that explained everything.

The damiyo nodded with a quick but stiff nod. "Yes. The Wind damiyo has sent out a message to all the neighboring countries and villages saying that he wishes to unify us, but that is all a lie. He only intends to control us and mistreat us, the Shimura and backing him up on top of it and there is word that they've pushed him to make this rash decision. If we refuse we'll face military action on his behalf."

Haji shifted. It wasn't surprising to hear the Shimura had some part in this.

The political system in this region was... Well it's always been strange... There were large settlements and those were considered countries having their own government system and even cultures, then there were the smaller settlements that were dotted everywhere inbetween which were considered villages. Not quite strong enough to rival the countries' military might, but more than well of enough that they didn't need to worry, and these too had their own government system and cultures.

They had their autonomy, and now the Wind damiyo was trying to strip them of that.

"I take it you've already set your response." Haji said a bit dryly. Of course he already sent the response, that's why they were contacted and here in the first place, but there was no harm in asking, and gathering any information was helpful than obtaining none.

"Yes." The damiyo's voice was cut and clipped. "I will not grovel at his feet, he only seeks to oppress and destroy."

Syrus slid his hands into the sleeves of his haori clenching his forearms tightly. It was common for war to break out, but the fragile political system in this region somehow, someway kept the violence down completely. There were no rebellions or battles for control and power, everyone just kind of minded their own business pouring their resources and money into their own settlements, one could consider this cold and isolationist, but it kept the conflict down completely.

And now that fragile system was shattering like a glass window.

This wouldn't be one battle, this was going to be war... A widespread war that would engulf the entire region.

Hashirama shifted uneasily in his seat casting a wary glance in his direction both of them piecing it together. There was no way Hashirama was going to let this happen, his morals as laughable as that sounded wouldn't allow him to do something so drastic without taking measures to see that everything could be settled without conflict. It applied even more in this case.

"Either the Shimura are seeking power and influence..." Tobirama said darkly, his eyes narrowed just a bit. If the Shimura pushed him to make this decision then they had something planned or in store that would tip the scales in the favor, anyone would guess what that was... The Shimura were a seclusive and dark clan the only thing that made them known of their exploits was the bodies they left behind. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a damiyo to seek more power an become tyrannical, but this was on a widespread scale.

He couldn't finish his sentence. His lips pressed into a thin line. This was _absurd._

The Shimura were treading on thin ice...

"They may be doing just that, if they win..." Haji held back the aggravated sigh that wanted to escape from him. It was disturbing to even think about, the Wind damiyo and Shimura were on the verge of shattering everything here... When war did break out, whoever was victorious in the end would take the reigns of power and from there it'd be a matter of time before things shimmered down or just continued to get worse.

"So, they've entrapped you." Syrus concluded speaking for the first time and breaking the long bout of silence. It seemed to be common with this conversation and this was just the start of it. "And, by extension they've entrapped us as well and everyone else." He didn't let his anger or killing intent seep out from his pores, it was a completely ridiculous and dangerous move, it defied any and all means of logic. What the hell were they thinking!? "Damn those Shimura..."

"Yes..." There was a grimly note in the Damiyo's tone. "He is cunning."

Hashirama pursed his lips shifting again. This was bad, really, really really bad. This meant that they would have to fight, that they'd clash and war would erupt through this entire region, everything that is was going to be shattered. The pieces would be picked up and pasted, but they'd never be the same, things would never look or be the same, and some pieces would be missing. The pacifist in him screamed for him to speak and object, to take a stand, but he pushed the urge down and remained silent. He couldn't speak out of line.

"That brings me to another problem I've been having." The damiyo steeled through the silence. "There have been numerous attacks on the outskirts of my territory. I know for certain now that the Domou and Uchiha have been clashing with the Sarutobi and Akimichi... There was a battle in particular last night where the was a huge fire spotted in the distance, I've not doubt it was them. I don't know who was all there of course, just that it was these four clans." His expression hardened, which looked odd since it contorted the wrinkles between his eyes and on his forehead.

"Do you want us to fight them?" Tobirama asked the obvious question.

Hashirama's entire posture went rigid. If they clashed now...

No.

Please say no.

"I'm... Not quite sure, besides the recent incidents things have now been quiet... The Sarutobi were really causing hell here for the last few months, I'm not sure if they killed all of them or just the ones that weren't posted around here but these hasn't been a sign of battle." Which was true, he had seen the fire as well as his advisers, there were the clear signs of a battle going on, ironically enough this was before he contacted the Senju. It took a few hours but the flames died down and everything was pitch black once again.

"We could scout the outskirts of this territory." Haji suggested with a light shrug. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"I could send some clones." Hashirama volunteered. It was a delay tactic. If they went to scout the outskirts now the chances of them running into the Domou and Uchiha were too probable and if a fight erupted between them, well there was going to be no stopping it simple as that. And, there were the Sarutobi and Shimura to worry about as well as the Akimichi... Then the Hyuga too.

One fight would start a chain reaction and they'd all show up and the fighting would get even worse.

"A clone?" Syrus questioned. He wasn't exactly... Against it, but a clone wasn't going to do much other than get mowed down. It'd tell them the situation to an extent, but...

"I'll create a few dozen." Hashirama replied, a stubborn edge coming into his voice.

"We should just do it ourselves." Tobirama said with narrowed eyes.

"Brother..."

"If you can do that it'll be enough, for now. It's much too hot to move around freely." The damiyo said, either too oblivious or uncaring of the tense moment between the two. He didn't want to jump straight into combat, there would need to be certain parameters in place-an evacuation among other things, and that all took time. Aside from that the weather was just dreadful and leaving now... Well, there were no words for that.

"Of course." Hashirama nodded. His shoulders slackened as some tension eased from his shoulders. It wouldn't be a problem creating a few dozen wood clones, and unlike them they wouldn't exactly be hindered or pelted by the harsh weather. They were expendable.

"I guess I have no arguments then." Syrus gave a small shrug. Hashirama was insistent on this for whatever reason and he didn't have the energy to go back and forth with him over something so small, and there was also the fact it _is _too hot to do anything out there other than die of dehydration or heat stroke. Pick your poison.

"I concede..." Tobirama said. He locked eyes with Hashirama for a moment before looking away.

"If there is anything your men and women need, be sure to inform me or one of the servants." The damiyo said regally.

Syrus nodded rather stiffly.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Hashirama.

"We'll be taking our leave for the moment, then." Haji said, politely excusing everyone gathered and as always getting to the point. "If there is anything that you need to do before this erupts now is the time to do it." He added. He wasn't uncaring, just simply spoke it like a fact, and by all extensions it was a fact, the first thing there would need to be was an evacuation. Given how people panic and the rest all follow suit it'd take some time. They simply couldn't waste their time or be bothered explaining the same thing two million times when they had to be on the front lines.

"I understand." The damiyo gave a small nod.

They all bowed and exited the room shortly after.

Tobirama and Haji went to inform the others of the situation as soon as they were outside of the room without sparing a glance back. Things were starting to be so severe that there was no doubt conflict would come sooner rather than later, they had to be prepared for the worst.

Syrus and Hashirama went the complete opposite direction funneling through the strange and alien hallways one step at a time, their eyes carefully peering at every square inch. Everything looked the same there were no abnormal differences from one point to the next, it was all a bland dark brown, whether this was a precaution as to lose any would be thieves or bandits or if it was how the place had originally been constructed it was just a tad bit disorienting. Didn't they have any sense of decor?

After twenty minutes of fast paced walking they came upon the large arch that was the 'entrance' for lack of a better term. Naturally, nobody was outside at this moment and the heat roasting the ground _wafted _up and blurred the image of everything in front of them. It was humbling and daunting all at the same time, if they went out there now they'd be pushing it close to death within just an hour's time. It was insightful of Hashirama to volunteer to make clones, but clones were better used a decoys than anything.

Syrus had his doubts about the capability of these clones. Even if the individual was extremely powerful it didn't mean their clones would be equal to that, more often than not that was just the case in the long run of things. The clones were inferior completely and while having the ability to 'think' there wasn't much more they could do if combat broke out. Unless, Hashirama's clones were different, but even still... "Hashirama, are you sure about this?" He voiced his doubts clearly.

"Yes." Hashirama gave a small nod, a stubborn look in his eyes. "If we went out there now and encountered the Uchiha and Domou there's nothing that would bring that fight to an end, there's no telling what will happen. More importantly the conditions at this moment aren't favorable for travel or even scouting." Of course the more important part was the first one, but the second was just as equally important. Hashirama slowly compressed his hands together in the snake seal and _exerted _his chakra splitting its sum into equal pieces, and with surprising speed easily thirty bodies sprouted from his body stretching and coiling themselves from him each a doppelganger of the original.

"Scout the outskirts." Hashirama commanded.

With nods the clones dispersed outside vanishing in the smoldering heat.

_Wood clone? _Syrus frowned thoughtfully. He knew that the Mokuton was an extremely taxing, but powerful ninjutsu, there was so much one could do with it... If they had the enormous amounts of chakra it required to wield it. However he didn't consider that Hashirama would be able to quite literally create clones, they felt as if they were the real Hashirama standing next to him-but there was a faint hum in them, not like the roaring buzz in Hashirama. This was most enlightening. "Hashirama..." He focused his mind back to the present. "About your request."

The tan skinned man turned towards him with vigor. "Oh, go on."

"I..." Syrus bit his lip almost, _almost _struggling to say this. It was by all means great, whether it would last was a completely different thing, and he just didn't want to risk it... There was also the fact he had _a lot _of enemies, running the risk of getting her caught up in his mess... He just couldn't live with that on his shoulders. This was the safer and best route to go, but maybe in time. He could. "I have to decline humbly... I hope you understand that it is nothing against you or your clan, or her, it's just... With the way things are, and I have a lot of enemies... I'd only be putting her in danger and... I can't let something happen like that because of my own doings, so maybe... When this all over with... I could..."

He couldn't make promises, but...

_It seems... You are kind after all. _Hashirama stared at Syrus almost baffled, he was never good at hiding his emotions... But, he hoped Syrus didn't notice his expression. A part of him wasn't upset, not hurt, but more... Disappointed that Syrus didn't say yes, but the man brought up many good points in his paused and almost fumbled answer, but what caught his attention the most was 'I'd be putting her in danger'. Hashirama smiled slightly, a soft breath escaping his lips as he patted Syrus on the back. "Don't worry I don't take it personal." Hashirama said easily but with a serious tone. "I understand fully, thank you for your honesty."

Syrus's eyes widened slightly but composed himself not even a nanosecond later. "But, will she?"

"No worries." Hashirama said.

Syrus sighed but cracked a smile despite himself. He hadn't felt more tense and on point than he just had been. Fighting was easy, but dealing with... Sensitive things like this, that was a different story.

"I feel like I should tell you this..."

"What is it?" Syrus raised an eyebrow questioningly, this was very sudden.

"I'm going to send Madara... And Mikito a ceasefire..." Hashirama said softly keeping his dark brown eyes trained on the ground ahead of him. It was stupid, completely stupid, Tobirama would chew off his head and he was certain Syrus was completely against it... But, he needed to put an end to this before it got started, it was so critical... If he didn't try and things erupted.

Syrus was eerily quiet for a long moment. "You're serious."

"I am." Hashirama gave a firm nod. "If things go even further than what they have there will be war... And, there's the smaller villages around here. The whole region is going to be engulfed in war, this won't be contained and small... It's going to be worse." Hashirama set his jaw, neck muscles tensing as his brows creased. "I can't allow something like this to happen... If I don't try now." He didn't want to think of the grave consequences that would haunt him all the way to his death.

Syrus shook his head completely bemused. "You surprise me, Hashirama." He was telling the truth. "I don't know about Madara... But, Mikito may not be so... Adverse."

Hashirama's focus shot onto him in an instant, unflinching and powerful. "Really?"

Syrus gave a small shrug. "She's a bleeding heart." Syrus patted him on the shoulder a few times, turning away from him and walking back into the building. "You can have fun doing that, tell me how it goes."

* * *

Madara awoke refreshed. His spar with Mikito had been splendid. He was ready to set out and patrol the outskirts once more, the Sarutobi may have all been vanquished and the Akimichi may be keeping their distance, but there was still the Shimura to worry about. The Akimichi kept their distance, but that didn't mean they just stopped attacking.

He was however broken out of his rhythm when a messenger hawk swooped down in the opening of his shared room with Mikito.

He was pissed. _Pissed off. _

Madara gave Izuna the most lethal glare he could muster, which was absolutely poisonous backed with his anger and frustration. His chakra boiling beneath his skin, the more he read the stupid scroll the angrier he got, the more he thought about it the angrier he got, the more he thought of how and why Izuna would make this decision made him even angrier. What the fuck was he thinking!?

"_What is this?!" _Madara snarled, slamming the scroll in front of Izuna. His brother didn't flinch or even react he simply looked at Madara with an impassive expression and picked up the scroll.

"Oh, this is nothing." Izuna tossed it down carelessly.

"I am going to give you _two _seconds to explain this before I lose my temper." Madara said lowly, darkly.

"What is there to explain?" It was a pointed question and held a mocking edge to it at the very end. This is what Madara called him in for instead of letting him go and patrol the outskirts with Souji and Mikito, this is what had him so upset? Well, he truly couldn't expect anything less in all honesty from Madara or the Council. If the Council weren't happy then Madara wasn't and if he wasn't happy, then naturally that meant he wasn't happy either. It was a horrible chain and it gave him a headache. This was _his _choice. Not Madara's. Not the Council's.

Madara visibly bristled. "Izuna..."

"This is _my _decision, Madara." Izuna placed emphasis on every single word, pounding them into and through his brother's head. He paid no heed to the glare Madara was sending him, the twitching of his fingers as wood from the table was scraped off in layers, he couldn't care less for all of his melodramatic antics. He'd made his choice, Madara and the Council were just going to have to deal with it. It was as simple as that. Slowly he narrowed his eyes. "You called me here over this, seriously brother. That's funny, you actually care about what they have to say."

"Those fossils..." Madara grated out through clenched teeth. "Are breathing down my neck because of _your _decision. They're not happy! You fool!"

"Oh well." Izuna shrugged carelessly, standing up and striding towards the door. "I'm marrying Yuko, you and the Council are just going to deal with it."

Madara slammed the door shut, getting straight in Izuna's path. "I am not going to deal this bullshit!" He hissed, black eyes glinting dangerously. "You will marry a full blooded Uchiha, end of story You know how this goes."

"No." Izuna shook his head.

"Why?" Madara asked angrily, tearing himself from in front of Izuna and relegating himself to pace around the room. "Why do you want to marry her? I don't understand. This is causing me to much damn trouble!"

"I don't expect you to understand. And, besides those old ways have no place here in the present" Izuna said quietly. How could Madara begin to understand. He couldn't. "Are you just jealous now that I've caught up to you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Madara growled ignoring his first statement.

"Well, before you were just getting married and now I am."

"It wasn't _my _choice. The Council badgered me!" Madara snapped, losing what little patience he had.

Izuna slid the door open and stepped out. "I know you're competitive. Don't be a sore loser."

Madara couldn't retort. He glared at the shut door, fuming. Pissed off was being too light about this, he was nine miles beyond pissed off now. Izuna just undermined his authority, didn't even listen to him, and then plucked at the one thing that infuriated him to no end. Getting forced into this marriage. It wasn't his choice to marry Mikito the damn Council-their respective Councils forced them into it. It was nothing close to Izuna's, that little shit. "Fuck!" Madara snapped venting some of his anger.

"Madara."

He bristled hearing her voice, graceful and soft. Like a melody. He swallowed thickly struggling to reign in his anger. He didn't have the time to deal with the Council's bullshit, he had more important things to do. And, snapping at Mikito for simply saying his name wasn't by any stretch logical, he'd only be making a fool out of himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Mikito.

"Mikito." He rasped, his voice straining.

She gave him a critical and observing stare for a few seconds before speaking. Madara's chakra was pulsing violently, a telltale sign he was at the very least angry, it was practically _boiling _beneath his skin. "I'm going to patrol the outskirts, accompany me." This was a nice way of telling him to settle down and not start destroying things that he seen, like that poor little table in the middle of the room. She wondered what exactly made him so angry during the short conversation with Izuna. A conversation with Izuna couldn't have been that bad. And, it wasn't like Madara to be this fuming angry when it came to Izuna.

Thankfully, Madara didn't catch the undertones of her statement. As far as he was concerned they were heading into battle, which meant he'd blow off all of this steam and nothing would get damaged. It was a win win for both of them. "You know, that's the best idea I've heard you come up with." Madara said with a long smirk the battle hunger gleamed in his visible eye as it bled red swirling into three tomoes. "Let's go."

"I amaze myself at times." Mikito retorted with her own smirk.

* * *

Yuko wearily sheathed her sword casting a glance around her at the massive men lying dead, some deformed, other just... There were only remains of some.

Akimichi.

It was the Sarutobi and her original mission had been to eliminate the Sarutobi-how laughable was that. Something could and did always go wrong, but this was baffling.

The Sarutobi were decimated and now the Akimichi were trying to take their place.

She lost count of the shinobi she killed after she hit thirty, and a part of her was stricken at that fact. They all just sort of blended in, they were attacking her, easily three times the size of her. Using speed and her Sharingan she tore through their ranks, Souji was off somewhere his chakra pulsing in the back of her mind, Hiro and Hikaku were close, Mitsuki and Aito were sprinting straight ahead of her.

This was getting ridiculous.

They had been out here for a few hours now patrolling the outskirts making sure that there were no stray Sarutobi still around even though she was certain the last of them were wiped out last night in the attack. That left tracking the Akimichi down, which wasn't too hard considering how big they were their abnormally spiky hair.

She was attacked once again.

Ahiko ran her spear through three of her attackers while she handled the rest of them. "How are you holding up?"

Yuko almost started at the tone, but relaxed turning her eyes onto Ahiko looking no worse for wear with her spear in hand. "I'm okay." Her voice was oddly soft even surprising her at how meekly she spoke. If she had to be honest she wasn't okay, unharmed yes, but not okay. Emotions were a weakness, her father drilled that into her time and time again... But, she couldn't help but feel terrible. "Are there any Akimichi left?"

Say no.

"There's a couple of them." Ahiko stated looking off in the distance carefully before turning her gaze back onto Yuko. "Hikaku and Mitsuki are going after them Aito and Misaka are heading the opposite direction to scout the area surrounding it."

Yuko nodded slightly vaguely looking in that direction. Everything was clear and precise, every _single _grain of sand was emphasized and looking like one tiny piece to the massive puzzle around her. _Who's that? _Her eyes locked onto about thirty seven or so chakras-they were all similar almost too similar, but they were _distinct. _They could be clones, but their chakra looked real, it flowed and stemmed just like her own. She wasn't the most acute sensor, she couldn't dig deeper into the signature and differ it, unfortunately.

Three bright flares beamed behind her, one was particularly fierce brewing with anger hot as lava. She turned, eyes widening slightly as she took in Madara's, Mikito's, and Izuna's visage-she kept her gaze from moving towards Madara. It was his chakra that was burning so fiercely trying to oppress everything within its range or his range of sight.

"Clones." Mikito said knowingly.

"Wood clones." Madara said with a very deep frown. "Hashirama is close."

"I don't see Tobirama." There was something dark and murderous in Izuna's tone. If Hashirama was close then Tobirama wasn't very far behind, if these were actual wood clones than it could be something close to scouting. Since Tobirama wasn't present the logical explanation was that these were wood clones, which meant that the Senju were close. "I think the Desert country is in that direction."

Souji started mowing through the clones of Hashirama three at a time, gashing and splitting their bodies at the face, mouth, and chest, watching them slowly rotting into wood and thumping into the sand hardly recognizable as corpses. It was swift and clean, fighting against clones was nothing short of a waste of time. He'd already dealt with the stubborn Akimichi today, the Sarutobi last night pushing them completely out of this region, fighting fakes was not on his list of things to do. Ever.

Mitsuki and Hikaku returned a few minutes later armor smeared in blood but otherwise unharmed.

"They're all finished." Hikaku said with an impassive expression.

"Good job." Izuna nodded in acknowledgement.

"There were no camps nearby." Misaka informed them walking up to them from the side. "I guess they're some stragglers from that group that was here before."

"I see..." Mikito frowned thoughtfully. "Good work."

Misaka nodded.

"These are wood clones..." Souji said quietly examining the fake corpses several meters away from him. Clones in particular were used for scoping, it was for those last minute situations when you needed to escape or to scope a wide area in a small amount of time. Putting a substantial amount of chakra into said clones was a waste, but these clones were different. They actually took a form. If Hashirama had this sort of an ability... He was going to be a major problem for the foreseeable future. "The Desert country is in that direction, but... That place is so scarce they must have used half of their savings to hire both of them, I guess it's going to start sooner than we expected."

"War?" Yuko asked keeping her voice steady.

"It's likely." Izuna told her his voice surprisingly understanding.

Souji's only answer was a nod.

"He must be scouting the outskirts there's no other explanation." Madara concluded, a frown taking prominence over his features. "Tobirama... He must have wanted to come here and do the scoping himself, figures..." He'd wring that white haired bastard's little neck.

Izuna snorted, but didn't add anything further.

"It's a shame we can't fight the real thing..." Mikito noted with evident disappointment. "And, we came all this way. Stupid Senju... Syrus would have been here front and center not send clones in his place."

"So, we go back to the waiting game it seems." Aito drawled, obviously disappointed.

"Seems that way." Misaka agreed with a soft nod.

"Nothing more we can do now except wait." Madara gave a shrug. He was just as disappointed at the turn of things, but what more could they do other than wait? If thy tried to tread into that territory at this time of day they were asking for a death wish, and their focus had to remain here in case there were anymore sudden attacks. And, more importantly the temperature got well into the one hundred and twenties and there was no way one could fight in that, let alone walk. "Once the sun is down we can move into this territory, for now stay alert. Patrols will continue as they have been. This is our great victory."

There was a chorus of cheers.

"Let's head back then, I suppose." Mikito gave a very small shrug.

* * *

The compound of the Sarutobi wasn't unlike the Uchiha and Senju. It was not like a small city, it lacked the Uchiha's close perimeters of structures, and lacked the gardens of the Senju compound. It was not lively with nature and vegetation like the Subatsu's and Domou's there was an absence of tree houses and they built around the wilderness rather than into it and onto it. Their compound consisted of homes dotting every few feet, the houses were well made of wood or straw, some were huts, while some were like his and made of powerful and sturdy wood.

The main building where he spent most of his time was a four story building. The bottom level was a half hemisphere placed upright which situated right over that was a dome that got thinner as it ascended. The third and fourth floors stacked together and fit against the second story, there were definite signs of ninjutsu use in this construction.

Sasuke's office was sparse with a large desk situated against the back of the wall right under the window, a bookshelf on one end filled top to bottom with scrolls and books all varying in size and length. There was so much they were double stacked with them layered in groups and against each other-the Sarutobi wasn't known as one of most well educated clans for nothing, though their choices said otherwise... Polygamy and slavery.

To say he was aggravated would be being too light. He was boiling beneath the surface.

"Haruo-san has been killed." The statement was blunt and severe. The shinobi told his leader the bit of news as carefully and composed as he could.

Sasuke's eyebrows creased at the bit of information, one hand clasping onto the sleeve of his dark shirt threatening to tear it. This bit of news was anything but good, it couldn't have been worse. Haruo had been the one that was regulating the coming and going of their ranks as well as the merchants and traders, he was their foothold in the Sand country and every other place beyond and near it, a critical pipeline.

Now that pipeline was gone, all of their forces that were stationed there were completely decimated.

"Who killed him?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

"They say it was Izuna Uchiha. But, Souji Domou and Madara Uchiha were also present and are responsible for the total decimation of our outpost. "

"Tch, first they send back a head and now they've killed Haruo." Sasuke spat out, venom dripping over every word. He never got in the way of the Uchiha, as far as he could remember he rarely came to clashing with the Domou clan-they were having their own battle with the Shimura, and as such didn't have time to steer their focus onto the Sarutobi, that wasn't also mentioning they were far from each other and the Domou were secluded in a thick verdant. It didn't change anything however, they were equally responsible and would pay for it just the same. The Uchiha and Domou were allies and so they'd share equal blame.

There were rumors that they had an alliance... But rumors were just rumors.

And, this meant the Subatsu and Senju had an alliance... Which he could plainly see from his last encounter with both of them.

"With our outpost gone..." The Sarutobi shinobi continued. "Our forces have been pushed completely out of the region."

Which meant that there was no way that they were going to barge their way back in so easily. No, the Uchiha and Domou would be waiting for them to even look in their direction and they'd react, it would be better to cut his losses and forget about all of this... But, Haruo died, and there wasn't anyway he was going to let his death be in vain. They'd storm the Sand country and push their way back in, there was no other decision. He peered at the Sarutobi shinobi with a critical stare. "And, what are the recent movements of the Senju and Subatsu?"

"It seems... They've made their way into the Desert country. They were traveling with an army." He replied.

_Strange... _Sasuke thought silently.

So that's why things had been so quiet then. There was no way Syrus wasn't going to retaliate and just sit back and take the fact he waltzed onto his territory, this would also explain why he hadn't seen Tobirama scoping out the area readying an attack. It explained things a bit too perfectly, he had readied his units in preparation of an invasion of their compound, it was better to be safe than sorry... And, Syrus had that ghastly and murderous gleam in his eyes that promised destruction and revenge. "I see..."

It was a vague answer. He could set out now with an army of his own and be there in less than a day. It'd be hazardous and dangerous moving that much people at one time but he wasn't worried about running into any obstacles that would halt him longer than a few seconds, he couldn't set out now since traveling through that region at this time was impossible even for a shinobi. Unfortunately that meant he had to wait, and it gave him time to ponder on his next move.

It wasn't a hard decision.

"That makes things easier for us then, kill four birds with one stone." Sasuke said, a smirk crossing his face. "Ready a force to move out at nightfall, we'll show them that we're not weak and complacent. They will pay for this."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Remember, the Shimura and Akimichi are near as well just not the Senju, Uchiha, Domou, and Subatsu. The Shimura have been contacted by the Wind damiyo who has the largest piece of land in that region we'll need to stay alert. There are also the Hyuga, though their movements have settled in the last few hours it'd be foolish not to anticipate some sort of attack."

"I understand." He quickly exited.

"Tch. Damn Senju. Damn Uchiha... About time someone puts them in their place..." Sasuke rose with a tense neck his eyes narrowed to slits. His mind buzzed with anger, anticipation, and trepidation... What did the Subatsu and Domou have to gain from this... They were so reclusive-the rumors, myths, tales legends of their clans being demons, cannibals, wolves... Feasting on their enemy's flesh or anyone daring enough to tread towards them. Ripping them to shreds... Everyone kept their distance, naturally. The Shimura were brazen enough to tread right into the Domou's territory, he never had any such plans ind doing something so absurd.

It begged the question what were the Shimura scheming.

* * *

Madara spent his time waiting.

Waiting.

Hashirama was close.

The anger he felt before was still very much present. Izuna did something he never thought he would do, and the fool wasn't budging on the matter. If an Uchiha was set on something there wasn't a single force that could deter them-that'd be meant with retaliation. He wasn't going to fight Izuna, he'd already tried convincing him verbally.

He could just say no to the marriage, but then Izuna would chew his ear off.

He didn't want to deal with that.

Why was that girl attracting all of his attention?

"Damn it..." Madara grated out, more questions than answers. He knew Izuna, he'd grown up with him, swaddled him. They were always together. When had he fallen for Yuko, it happened at some point in time clearly, but he couldn't recall Izuna ever making a move. She wasn't even full blooded and that was going to be the biggest issue with the Council. The fucking Council.

Mikito halted, wiping her sword carefully one last time before sheathing it and peering at Madara with a curious but blank expression. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Madara bit out.

"You said damn it." Mikito eyes narrowed slightly, impatience twinged in her tone. "So, spill it. I don't want you breaking stuff in here because you're upset."

Madara glanced at her with an unreadable expression. She always had a hard time reading him even to this point from what they first met, he wore a mask and it hardly broke, that ever present scowl and glare. What she was looking at she couldn't say, was Madara really considering talking to her-in this sense? It wasn't like him to spill out his problems-have a fit of anger and break something, of course, but as far as opening up was concerned... Even if it was only slightly.

She fell silent not sure if she should speak or stay silent. How would he take it if she stayed silent? She could elaborate further, but then that could annoy Madara completely and be considered prodding to an extent.

"Izuna..." Madara's voice made her perk up in attention. "He wants to marry Yuko... He's already sent it to the Council, of course they're not happy and so I'm taking the backlash for his stupid decision."

It was direct, simple, but riddled with emotion.

Mikito had thought there was something going on between the two of them those looks they'd give each other made it plainly obvious, once or twice so often and that was understandable, but it was almost habitual when the two were in the same room they'd trade glances. She could notice the subtle things in a situation like that, whereas Madara just didn't care to notice or was oblivious. It made her wonder if Izuna was in love, there were after all full blooded Uchiha women that were more than suitable-she already knew the Uchiha were... Weird when it came to that.

This couldn't go well.

"He's not budging on it either." Madara grated out.

Maybe Izuna wasn't in love but he was interested in Yuko. "Well... You just have to accept his decision." She said softly, shrugging helplessly when he turned on her with a light glare-there wasn't anger or killing intent behind it, just frustration. She could understand his frustration, but then again... "You already said it he's made his decision and he's sticking by it. The only thing you can do is accept it and support him." That was the best advice she could give, because it would be foolish to let that tear a rift in their relationship.

It _could _happen.

"The way things are, it won't be allowed..." Madara admitted softly. "I can't tell him no, he'll just go ahead and do it anyways... But the Council and..." Madara stood up from his bed shaking his head furiously, it was beyond frustrating. He couldn't say no to Izuna, it was close to impossible, if he was pissed or mad then by all means it was fair game, but... With something like this, so sensitive. Izuna would never forgive him. "It just won't be allowed, it's beyond my control. This has been set in stone long before I was even born, before my great-grandfather was born."

"You're the head." Mikito said giving him her full attention. "What you say goes. If you wish to bring change, change will come."

If it only it could be that easy. The Uchiha... There were certain things that were required when giving birth-the Sharingan had to stay in the blood and this resulted in... Incest in certain times of history, the stronger the bloodline the stronger the Sharingan, for power and power alone were such measures taken. This was one of the many things that were unspoken but obvious. What Izuna was doing was going against _all _of that and more. "Mikito, you're such a simpleton." Madara couldn't help it and shook his head a wry smile crossing his face for a second.

"You're the strongest person aside from Izuna, Hikaku, Aito, and a few others." Mikito stated as if it were obvious, and it was obvious. She didn't need to stroke his ego, she hoped he got what she was trying to get across by saying this. "Your word is law in the end. So the Council stomps their feet, they'll get over it eventually."

"There are certain things that... Have to be factored." Madara had to be careful how he worded this. "Izuna is going against all of these parameters." The only way this whole thing could work out is if the Uchiha was changed, but that wouldn't happen... The Council was stuck and senile, they'd cling to the old ways by any cost it was infuriating to even think about. The Uchiha wouldn't change, and Izuna's marriage with Yuko wouldn't be allowed. And, he'd need to suffer the backlash of the entire thing. "Unless..."

Silence.

Mikito stared at him. He had gone completely silent, this pause was too long to be for effect or to gather his thoughts. He was pondering something deeply, scheming in the spiky haired head of his. He was unreadable before he was but now he was just alien, Mikito didn't know how to place that intense but steady gaze in his eyes, he was staring at her... So focused. Gingerly she grabbed one of her long bangs and twirled it around her finger, she didn't normally feel self conscious but Madara's stare was too critical. "Unless..." She said slowly.

"We get married, now." Madara said after a long moment of pause. "And, then you'll change all of that and I'll support you as will Izuna."

"Wait, what?" Mikito stood up tilting her head. "We can't get married now there's way too much to do Madara."

"We already signed the stupid papers, we're already married practically."

Mikito wasn't sure if she were dreaming, hallucinating, and just imagining this. Madara was suggesting they get married _now _of all the times to even bring up something like this. She got the feeling he wasn't thinking, Madara lost himself in his frustration and was saying things to either say things or take care of something not caring about the long term. They did sign the papers, but they needed to have the actual ceremony, and then the reception afterwards, this was so un-traditional. "Madara, honestly."

"Why would I lie about this?" Madara sounded appalled and insulted.

"I never said you were lying." Mikito responded a little defensively. She had not even said that or implied it. Madara was so snappish. "I'm just... I don't know, now of all times you bring this up? Everything that's happening around us and... The things to come."

"All the more reason."

"Madara..."

_It's for Izuna. _He thought to himself daring not to voice his thoughts out loud. Either way he was going to be marrying Mikito, it miles well be on his terms and when he wants to. He was hoping to wait, but with Izuna's last choice that just wasn't going to be possible. _Damn that little prick! _

"I won't fight against this if this is what you want. It'd do us both good to get married now instead of waiting." Mikito said resolutely, her chin was high and her large eyes were shimmering. If he wanted to get married who was she to say no? It would speed things along for starters and it'd keep the Council from nagging them incessantly like the old decrepit idiots they were. And, he wanted to marry her-he was verbally telling her this! Never before would she think...

They could always just prolong it because of the battle, but...

Her eyes darted from Madara to the wide opening in their room, spotting a messenger pigeon diving towards them gracefully.

Before Madara could kill the bird Mikito quickly closed the distance gently taking the scrolls off of one leg. It turned and flew away leaving her with two scrolls. One addressed to her and the other Madara. Odd, who would think of sending her something and Madara? She didn't receive a lot letters like this, and there's no way Syrus could have sent this. She opened her scroll, and unlike Madara who burned it right away she kept her open. "Hashirama?"

"Give me that." Madara went to snatch it but Mikito sidestepped him.

"I'm going to read this, Madara." Mikito told him her eyes starting to narrow and her tone becoming more firm. "If you try to take this again I'll rip both of your arms off." Whether it was from shock or fear Madara remained frozen in his spot letting out a loud scoff as he folded his arms across his chest pointedly looking away from her as she read it. They were having such a lovely conversation too. _As you are aware of the situation... It will be best if we agree to a ceasefire and avoid this conflict from spilling out any further. Avoid anymore conflict from here on... _It was a simple but deliberate message.

"Mikito..." Madara's voice edged into her hearing. "I don't care what that says, do not send anything back."

Mikito pursed her lips. Madara snatched the scroll before she could react and burned it just as quickly as he did his own.

"Hey!"

"You will not even entertain the idea..." He growled menacingly. "Do not let him sway you! He only looks to reign supreme over us!" The last part came out in a snarl and there was a wild look in his eyes. He took a slow breath, no need to get in her face about this and infuriate her. "Everyone will stay here for the night." There was a stubborn edge to his voice. "We'll get married tonight."

"Madara, I wasn't considering it. There wasn't enough there for me to even wish to entertain the thought it was very vague at best, stop overreacting. Maybe yours had a bit more to it than mine." Mikito said utterly bemused at the prospect of this. Bemused at this whole conversation. Clearing her throat, she continued. "We can't have a wedding in the span of a few hours."

He ignored her first statement. "We can in a few hours." Madara insisted. "It's not that hard choosing a-"

"Choosing a dress or kimono is not the issue, Madara." She inclined her chin. "I already decided I would be wearing a white kimono, anyways."

"Then what's the issue?"

"I never said there was one! When did I say that?"

"So why are you not saying yes!?"

She had two options. Agree to get married and somehow complete the whole thing by tomorrow, and this was granting that were no attacks on this place in that narrow time span. Or disagree completely which will result in them getting into another argument, which will lead to them fighting, which will lead to her punching him and so forth.

He wasn't giving her much wiggle room here, it wasn't quite cornering-because she would have lashed out at him if that were the case. It was more of him staring at her and trying to out stare her, but instead of staring this was saying yes or no. He was such an arrogant pig head. "You want me to say yes?"

"Do you have a reason not to?" Madara asked incredulously.

"Well..."

"Mikito!" Madara sighed, why did he just ask her that? It was just like her to ponder over it and try to give an answer. "Damn it, you're giving me a headache."

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Then say yes already!"

"I..." Mikito shook her head, how could one conversation be so intense and so exhausting? She wasn't against this idea, even if it was spare of the moment on Madara's part, but what were his reasons for wanting this now? Did those reasons really matter when it came down to it? She peered at him through her bangs, searching, observing, what was going through that head of his? He was... Honest in a very loud way, but still. This was all a bit much to grasp. "Okay, okay I agree. Yes."

"Good." _That was a lot harder than necessary..._ Madara visibly relaxed and his shoulders slumped forward. He felt like he was in a tooth and nail fight, not a conversation. "You get your brother and sister, I'll get Izuna. We'll head to nearest Shrine and complete this."

"We're doing this now!?" Mikito's eyes widened briefly.

"Of course we are, we don't have time to waste." Madara stated bluntly, it was brutally blunt. Did Mikito think he was going to prolong this for a few more hours or minutes? If she was under that assumption she couldn't be more wrong, he would rather drag this out for as long as he could-no longer possible no thanks to Izuna, so now he'd get this over with as quickly as possible. "What's with that look?"

"But, what about-"

"We'll have a 'ceremony' at my compound in the Naka Shrine." Madara said slowly. It'd be packed and crowded, but they would already have the real ceremony done and over with. It was little more than just a rehearsal once they were back at his compound. He didn't want all of the noise and glamour that would come along with his wedding there anyways as fun as it may have been, he wanted things to be more quiet and intimate. "Do you have anything else to say or can we move this along?" He asked impatiently, drumming his finger against his bicep.

"Just one." Mikito held up one finger staring deeply into his dark eyes. It really wasn't a good idea to do this, their respective Councils it was hard to say who's more would be offended that they did this 'behind their backs'. She didn't know the Uchiha Council like her own, but judging from the way Madara spoke of them they had to be just as bad. But... How was she going to tell him no? If they could get married sooner they should, even if it was a bit unorthodox doing it this way. But, sometimes tradition couldn't be upheld and there had to be change. "I'd like to consummate our marriage."

Madara turned rigid for the barest of seconds before schooling his expression and relaxing. He swallowed the massive lump in his throat. He _definitely _wasn't expecting her to say that. Wouldn't she want to wait before they did that? For a man it wasn't so important, but for women it was one of the most important things. It would complete their marriage, but he wasn't expecting. "Okay." His voice was soft to him, and it began to annoy him. "Okay, that's more than acceptable." His voice firmed out returning to its usual deep and regal tone. "Anything else you want to say?"

Talk about a curveball.

"Nope, that's all. Bossman!" Mikito smiled walking towards the door with a bounce in her step. "I'll get my brother and sister now. Let's complete this before sunrise."

Madara scowled at the nickname she deemed him with, no matter how many times he told her to stop she didn't. Well, he couldn't be too concerned with being called 'bossman' when he had bigger things to tackle. "Don't take your sweet time."

"I know I know." Mikito gently rolled her eyes. He was such a pig head. "I won't keep you waiting long, meet me outside?"

Madara nodded watching her saunter away and slide their door shut. He turned his focus outside before clenching his teeth. _Damn it Izuna, you've caused me a lot of trouble._

What the hell was happening!?


	49. Fracas

Woo! Got another follower! So, thanks for following me! Well, I'm done with that... Continue on reading...Now.

"I take back what I said. You have the brain of an _insect,_ not a beast."

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

"This is a bit spare of the moment, don't you think?" Souji asked with an expectant stare.

"Yeah." Mikito met his stare, not sure what else to say.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you get married." Izuna quipped. "Or the day you do something with your hair."

Madara shot Izuna a glare. "Would you shut up." He said snappishly, running a hand through his hair which was in a high ponytail, leaving only a few of his bangs to fall over his face as opposed to the normal wedge completely cover his left eye. It felt so weird...

"Now, I'll finally have nieces and nephews." Ahiko said happily.

Madara looked at her like she grew another head.

"Ahiko. Please." Souji sighed tiredly.

"Oops." She grinned. "Sorry about that."

Madara coughed softly not looking at the gazes trained on him and Mikito. Ahiko had an awful habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time, a talent he previously thought only Izuna had. He didn't want to have kids now. "We decided to just do it now, for obvious reasons." He bit out after several long moments glowering at Izuna who flashed an infuriating smirk in his direction. One of those obvious reasons was to shove it in the face of their respective Councils and do it on their own terms instead of theirs, the next most obvious was the current situation... It seemed like when autumn came around-around the time they were to get married, they'd still be here fighting.

Mikito wouldn't drop it and just leave for the wedding, and neither would he. That just wasn't part of the plan period-as if he'd really leave his men here to fight a battle without him.

"Well, it's unorthodox." Souji said with a light shrug. "Not that I'm going to complain about it. It should be done on your own terms, not the Council's."

"It is unorthodox, but I still like it." Mikito said softly. It had literally been a spare of the moment thing on Madara's part, which led to them almost getting into an argument, to her finally caving in and saying yes. Madara hadn't given her an exact reason as to why he wanted do this now, but did he really need one? It was the facts that counted. He could be doing it for selfish reasons, or perhaps no reasons at all-maybe the whole thing was just a knee jerk decision while he was still so upset, but it was the facts that counted.

The priest entered the room.

They were getting married.

They were in the Shrine.

Mikito was truly awestruck.

It all came slamming into her with unreal force.

She couldn't even process it really. Only blink and stare. The white silk kimono was absolutely beautiful fitting to her body like a glove stopping just above her ankles. Her dark hair was covered by a white headdress obscuring all of her features except for her white powdered skin, and a part of her big eyes. Her reddened lips amplified her appearance drawing all of the attention to their fullness and declaring her maiden status to the gods.

They didn't have time to go through the whole day ceremony of the wedding, as much as abiding by tradition was good, this was one thing they couldn't do. So, they gave her measurements to the seamstress having already jotted them down, Mikito jotting her's down at the last possible second much to Madara's annoyance.

Neither Ahiko or Mikito wanted the woman to scope over their bodies while they were naked. Izuna had taken his measurements at the last second, but got it done nonetheless. After paying for their formal attire they headed to the nearest Shrine, which was very close. There were dozens in this village.

Mikito's heart drummed against her chest...

Izuna couldn't quite get over the fineness of the fabric he wore. The gray hakama were airy and stopped just below his ankles. They were made of more expensive material than his own which he wore on occasion. The black haori he wore was smooth and well proportioned. The black kimono he wore under it was also smooth and free of blemishes a total opposite of his usual attire. Which usually consisted of wrinkles, tears, rips, and streaks of blood. Normally he'd have his family crest stitched onto the haori, but given he hailed from a shinobi clan-the Uchiha clan no less... Doing such a thing was dangerous regardless of where he was.

Madara and Souji didn't seem to be so amazed at their attire, but given how they usually are... It wasn't that hard to understand.

Ahiko wore a small smile on her face as she watched three people around her, her hair pulled up into a bun leaving some of its length to cascade down her back. Her attire consisted of a navy blue woman's kimono with snowflakes stitched onto the sleeves and along the length of the right side, it conformed to her figure perfectly kept together and tight with a plum sash tied in a neat bow behind her, she looked every bit as regal and beautiful as Mikito.

This was it...

Madara and Mikito stared at each other. The priest's words and blessings almost going unheard as a pleasant afterthought. There was so much emotion brimming in both of their eyes.

The Mikos gently shuffled into the room donning their white kimonos, head hakama, and white ribbons woven in their hair.

The priest of the shrine waved the Harai-gushi... Once... Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

Everyone bowed lightly as the mikos approached them. They eyed the article in the woman's hand, even from where they stood the strong scent of the sake clawed its way into their nostrils. This was the _very strong _sake.

Mikito was never much of a drinker. Ahiko wasn't either.

They grabbed their smallest cups first, slowly raising it up for the Mikos. They sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned all the way down, but they were graceful and bowed their heads slightly as they set the small cup down.

Ahiko took a soft breath, forcing herself to remain composed. The sake burned her mouth all the way down to her stomach.

Now she remembered why she didn't drink.

They grabbed the second cup. Thy sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned as strongly as before.

Mikito held herself firm. She wasn't prepared for the strong and burning drink to be _this _strong. Her throat felt like it was getting burned, leaving it dry, and her stomach shimmering starting to burn with heat.

They grabbed the largest cup. They sipped. Once. Twice. Three times.

Mikito's calm and peaceful expression almost faltered. The sake burned her mouth, burned her throat as she swallowed, and burned the pit of her stomach. Years of experience kept her together and not faltering from the strong drink, she bowed her head one last time to the miko setting the cup down.

Ahiko's schooled expression nearly fell as well. The sake's burn was harsh, burning everything from her tongue to her gut. Years of experience kept her together, this sake was really strong...

This was their vow. Their would be hardships in the future, but they'd overcome them as husband and wife.

The priest waved the Harai-gushi. Once. Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

"If you wish to exchange vows, you may." The priest smiled a kind smile.

"Of course." Mikito spoke softly, slowly standing up.

Madara's entire body stiffened he turned to Mikito both of his eyes widening critically. He _did _agree that he'd do this, but he didn't think Mikito was going to hold him to it. Was it necessary to exchange vows? He... Really didn't think so, but he did agree with her that he would do it and it more than perfectly fine. He could go back on his word, he was a shinobi and deceit was the first thing he was trained in.

But... He couldn't very well say no.

"Mikito." Madara murmured only so he could hear him.

"I promise it'll be short." Mikito assured him.

Madara swallowed his pride and _not _wanting to do this and stood up.

They took a few steps forward. Mikito turned towards him first, it was a graceful motion. Madara found himself slightly annoyed he couldn't turn as gracefully. "Madara Uchiha." Her voice brought him back, but it was her warm hands that brought him out of his cynical thoughts. They were calloused, but still soft, and they were _warm. _"I, Mikito Domou promise to be your pillar. I promise to love you unconditionally and without reservation. I will treasure you. Respect you. Cherish you. I promise to protect the land and the herd." She sent him a sincere smile. These weren't typical vows.

Madara felt a sudden lump grow in right in the center of his throat.

"Mikito Domou." Madara spoke her name firmly. "I, Madara Uchiha promise to be your pillar. I promise you love you unconditionally and without reservation. I will treasure you. Respect you. Cherish you. I promise to protect the land and the herd." He continued on in the same firm tone, despite his hesitancy and surprise that wanted to make his voice waver, he kept it steeled.

Well, it wasn't so bad if he had to say. He made to turn away but a small clench of Mikito's hands made him halt.

They weren't finished yet!?

Mikito smiled at the expression on his face. If they were anywhere else she'd start laughing at his expense, Madara didn't seem to be one for social settings. She brought her thumb up to her mouth, kneading less than a tenth of her chakra, tasting the familiar crimson liquid. "Your woes are my woes." She traced her thumb over his left eye. "We can conquer them together." She traced her thumb over his right eye, noticing him give a small unnoticeable twitch. "For love conquers hatred." She traced her thumb over his lips.

Madara bit down on his thumb watching Mikito mouth something. She puckered her lips and blinked rapidly. Ah! He traced his thumb left eye first, then her right and finally, over her red lips, and was exasperated and surprised when their lips mashed together-he didn't think Mikito was so bold as to just plant the kiss.

The priest waved the Harai-gushi. Once... Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice.

This village was used to marrying shinobi and kunoichi, who would come here in secret often, and shinobi and kunoichi were anything but orthodox when it came down to anything. Each clan had their own code, ethics, law, etc.

It wasn't _completely _traditional, but they've done it.

The priests and Mikos left them alone after a silent prayer.

"Well, this is great." Izuna flashed a grin looking at his older brother who looked about ready to burst, he was brewing something fierce. He couldn't imagine what kind of emotions Madara was all feeling at this moment-perhaps too much for even Madara himself to understand. He had never been one for social settings, but this definitely had to take the cake. "What do you say we go out and have a drink?"

"I think I had enough." Ahiko murmured.

"You just had a few sips." Izuna looked baffled.

"I've never really been one to drink." Ahiko offered a kind smile. Sake was just too strong for her and it'd only hinder her abilities and concentration. Plus, she didn't want to wake up with a dreadful hangover. "Don't mind me though, you guys go out and have fun."

"What about you, Souji?"

"I don't mind." Souji gave a light shrug. He was out miles well go and have a drink somewhere in this village, listen for some information. Though, Izuna probably just wanted to drink and wasn't even thinking about gathering information. No, he probably wasn't. He turned his eyes onto Madara who had been surprisingly silent for the last few minutes. "Madara." He locked eyes with him. "I need to talk to you."

Madara nodded and followed after him.

"You going to come, Mikito?" Izuna asked.

She turned to gaze at him her eyes still hidden under the cover of her headdress. Izuna. She pondered as she continued staring at him... He seemed honest and genuine, he always had a smile on his face for the most part and was more than likely grating on Madara's nerves on the daily basis. It was humorous... But, could it all just be an act? Was Izuna's smiles all so genuine and sincere or were they just emotional masks to be used and disposed of at anytime. He was still a shinobi after all. "Izuna..."

"Yes?"

Mikito continued staring at him. "You've pushed for our marriage since the beginning, you've pushed for an alliance with our two clans since the beginning even when Madara wasn't in favor of it and was about to reject it... You pushed for it... You, who normally wouldn't care or give the time of day to other clans who even considered an alliance with the Uchiha..." She frowned. "You've caused Madara a great deal of anger with your recent choice, you've been pursuing Yuko for sometime now... I can admit that Madara needs to accept it, since you're not changing your mind... However..." She observed him critically watching for any sudden movements, flashes of emotion, or twitches of nervousness. "Tell me what are your motives?"

Izuna fell silent, meeting Mikito's steady stare. Her headdress giving her eyes an almost piercing look to them. "You've seen right through me, huh?"

"I've been suspicious for a long time." Mikito didn't make any motions, she didn't even blink. "Is it for your own selfish needs? Is it to wipe out the Senju clan? Or is it for _that_...Izuna, don't lie to me..."

The air got _ice cold _and _heavy _

"You are far... Too perceptive." Izuna said looking at her with slightly furrowed brows. He hadn't even told her a thing and she deduced all of that? He assumed that his act would have been enough. But, it wasn't enough not enough to fool Mikito, just how long had she known? A long time was well, a long time, how could one put a bearing on that. Furthermore she even deduced another reason, he had thought she'd _never _even come to the conclusion of. His neck muscles tensed as he didn't speak another word, how did she...?

"It's dangerous to underestimate anyone." Mikito said with a sharp tone, giving Izuna a wry look. "Answer my question, Izuna."

"Hn." He closed his eyes for a moment, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't like being caught in the act, at times even Madara couldn't nail him like this there was the usual small shout, but catching him in the act as far as this went... "How much do you know about the Uchiha clan? Other than that we have the Sharingan and are battle adept?"

"If I go off what some would consider mere tales or myths... Izuna, you..." Mikito stared him in the eyes, it was unbelievably tense between them. "The Domou, you already know a bit about us... That Sharingan that _you_ and _Madara_ have..."

"It has side effects." Izuna finished solemnly. Taking a steady breath, he wasn't sure how to put this. "If the Domou... And the Uchiha... We won't suffer from these side effects as badly... I think."

"So, your intention was to use me... Use my clan..."

"No..."

"I told you don't lie to me!" Mikito hissed.

For a moment he was reminded of Madara before he lost his temper and started breaking everything in sight."I understand how you feel but..." Izuna shook his head slightly. "I'll say this only once. My clan is cursed, or so they say."

Mikito faltered her somewhat stern and knowing expression changing to one of shock and slight horror. How could Izuna say such a thing like that? Cursed? There was no such thing as that! A child couldn't be cursed! A child was innocent and naive, they were taught to hate and fight, taught that fighting was the only way. An adult took offence when you said they were wrong and would deny it to their death, but tell a child they're wrong and they don't care. Mikito shifted stepping passed him and stopping a few inches once she was behind him. "Izuna, how can you say such a thing?"

"It's true."

"Izuna..." She really didn't want to voice how a child couldn't be cursed, how a person or people couldn't be cursed. Because of a surname, because they were Uchiha!? That's what exactly this world, someone would make preconceptions and assumptions based on the person's surname-it didn't matter if the person was good or bad, young or old, if they had a certain surname... Mikito clenched her right fist tightly, hissing out a breath as her nostrils started flaring. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because... I'd like... Your clan to... be our sheaths..." Izuna lowered his head slightly not meeting her anger filled gaze. He didn't want to see just how furious she truly was with him. First for lying to her and now for saying what he just did. Mikito if anything had a strong love for children, she would never raise her hand or sword against a child, whether they were an enemy or not. Saying his clan is cursed included the children who were still growing and maturing, who had yet to kill. "And, because... You don't believe that we're cursed."

"A child can't be cursed!" Mikito snapped, her chakra starting to blister and burn under her skin threatening to explode outward.

Izuna gulped. This wasn't the smartest thing to do. "Can you do this?"

"You want us to be...Your...Sheaths?" Mikito asked, remaining frozen in her spot. Of all the things to say. Of all the things Izuna could say, why that...?

"Yes." Izuna gave a small nod.

Mikito left wordlessly.

* * *

Barring Izuna's rather surprising or disturbing speech depending on how one looked at it, she wanted to get back to her shared room with Madara. Izuna's words had a haunting effect on her, how could he call his own kin cursed? It was... A weary sigh escaped her lips. Why had Izuna said that? She shook her head searching for Madara, she really didn't want to be alone.

Izuna was a master manipulator it was clear now. Too clear It was easy to forget Izuna whereas Madara was hot tempered and quick to kill, Izuna was patient and tactical he measured everything took care to note the consequences of certain actions, whereas Madara went full speed ahead and never looked back only keeping his eyes ahead. They were both equally powerful, but their personalities contrasted greatly as did their tactics.

Mikito quickened her pace finding Madara speaking with Souji about something. Souji looked at her giving one small nod before striding away leaving the two alone.

"Mikito." Madara breathed turning to stare at his _wife. __His wife. _He wouldn't admit this out loud, but he was greatly taken by her appearance. Normally she was wearing armor and battle tattered clothing, but seeing her now... Not smeared in dirt and blood. She was beautiful, he had seen a lot of sexy and beautiful women in his lifetime, but Mikito was strong and that's what set her apart from the rest even from the women in the Uchiha clan. He stepped towards her, flicking his gaze onto Izuna who was striding easily. "Souji is two blocks down near the gambling hall." He informed his brother.

"Got it." Izuna nodded looking over the two of them for a moment before smirking. "Have fun you two."

Madara _actually _blushed. "Izuna, shut up."

Izuna grinned a cheeky grin before leaving.

"What did my brother have to talk to you about?" Mikito asked.

"Oh." Madara recalled it perfectly. "Basically if I don't keep my promise or hurt you in any way he's going to rip my head off my shoulders."

Mikito pinched the bridge of her nose. First Izuna, and now Souji. "Souji..." It was just like him to say a such thing, honestly he had no tact at all, and at times she wondered if he even had sense! She could only imagine how that whole thing went, could it have gone better than her conversation with Izuna? Probably not.

"Don't fret over it." Madara waved off her concern and mulling. "Let's get out of these clothes and go back." He ripped the band keeping his hair up, letting it fall back to its wild and spiky entanglement.

"Okay."

They returned their attire short of twenty minutes they didn't have any other use for it, and they weren't going to walk around it for a prolonged period of time. They changed back into their black garbs respectively having chosen to exclude their armor and wear something light in case they had to fight or move quickly-armor could clang and bang giving away one's location and movements. They spotted some of their own in some of the nearby bars for lack of a better term or in disguise scouting for information.

It took another twenty minutes for them to make it to the castle and get to their shared room.

Funny. Madara chuckled softly. Whenever they stayed somewhere they had a shared room, though the lines were drawn on where not to cross, both of them were adamant about it too. Now since they were married, were they going to drop those parameters from before, it felt like a waste of his energy since he had contested that vehemently with Mikito one several occasions. Like when she took one of his pillows, he shouldn't have cared, but he _told _her its _his _bed.

His eyes peered to his side at the soft glimmer of the moonlight shining against his skin. He turned towards the bathroom door where Mikito scrubbing away what little make up she had on, she had been in there for over twenty minutes and he had to wonder why it was taking her so long. Maybe she hated make up? Well, then again, women didn't need an excuse to take their _sweet time _dilly dallying, how many times had his mother drove his father up the wall doing just that. Twenty minutes late for a meeting, and then she'd snap at him for snapping at her or she'd just punch him.

"Are you laying an egg in there?" Madara quipped.

"No!"

Several minutes passed.

"What are you doing in there?" Madara asked with halfhearted annoyance.

"I need help."

"Why am I not surprised?" Madra drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure even if she couldn't see him doing it, and got up striding towards the bathroom in nothing but his black baggy pants. If it had anything to do with _that _then Mikito was going to be on her own and that is as far as that discussion is going to. Some things are better not seen, he was thankful to be a man. "What do you need my help with are you having-" his eyes widened, mouth dropping for the barest of moments.

If he had anything smart to say those thoughts dissipated rapidly.

Mikito sat on the edge of the bath _naked. _Madara took a heavy gulp, his mouth going dry. He ignored his crying throat, and felt a dizzy spell come as his blood _rushed. _She was curvaceous. He trailed his eyes over Mikito's tight and toned midsection, her long, long legs and toned round ass compacted with muscle, her developed and generous breasts. Her glowing skin with scars from previous battle, but it didn't detract from her appearance, if anything it made her even more sexy. "Mikito..." Madara eyed her carefully torn between looking away and running out of the room or embracing her. It'd be stupid to look away or run out of the room, this was his wife. And, what man in their right mind ran away from their wife whilst she was naked "What are you doing?"

Why did he feel like he was going to lose it?

"Taking a bath." Mikito blinked widely, standing up and striding towards him gesturing towards the tub. "I'd like you to check the water."

Mikito contemplated what was better. She knew Madara was a man of action, so her actions would speak much louder than her words ever could. She just hoped Madara gave into his annoyance and bought her lame excuse.

Madara scoffed and went to do just that.

Great!

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Mikito pulled down his pants in one smooth motion.

Madara turned on her looking with a mix of annoyance and exasperation. She had to be kidding and there was a different reason why she called him in here, there just had to be. "Did you really just do that-" Mikito settled herself on his lap tearing away the retort that Madara was going to send her away. If it was this easy to quiet him when he started doing that... "The water is fine. I'm going to put my pants back on now. I'll see you when you're done." Madara looked at her with a guarded and careful expression, his hands shaking at his sides torn between lust and reason. He bit down on his lip feeling his blood _rush _again. What was this woman trying to do him, what was she doing to him?

He was still a man after all.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mikito smiled at him taking note of his vigor and vitality. "I don't think you'll be wearing those pants anytime soon, though."

"Why are you naked?"

"For reasons."

"What reasons?" Mikito smiled at him placing her hand on his chest, and adjusted herself on his lap and slowly sheathed him. It brought a whole new sensation to her, she yelped softly while Madara's hand _gripped _her around the waist."Mikito..." Madara growled out, barely sounding human. He couldn't even think straight!

"It's time to consummate our marriage." Mikito told him, pushing him forward with one hand into the bathtub. Madara only had the chance to let out a strained grunt as his back smacked onto the water sucking him in under Mikito's weight easily sending bubbles and a gush flying above them.

"You are unbelievable!"

* * *

Yuko groggily rubbed her eyes trying to clear the gray haze away. She had gotten some sleep last night, it came easier than it had the night before. Whether it was because she was exhausted from the day's events or overwhelmed with Izuna's stubbornness she couldn't put her finger on it, but she still got some good rest nonetheless.

Speaking of Izuna he had been in her room late last night, she could hardly remember it... But, he wanted her to sign something. She muttered sleepily some incoherent half gibberish and half babble before collapsing back down onto her futon and fading away into a deep sleep.

It was refreshing.

Yuko fought with her feet for feeling as she planted them on the floor and stood herself up, taking note that for once Ahiko wasn't snoozing away like a rock. That girl could spend her entire day sleeping. The first thing she did was head to the bathroom and splash some water on her face, the cold droplets would give her a slight shock and jump start her system. "Aya-san." Yuko blinked watching the older woman stride towards her with a bowed head, slaves weren't supposed to look their master's in the eye after all. Suppressing her frown and the thought, Yuko gave a light bow. Even though she didn't need to.

She shouldn't have actually.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Aya asked, slightly taken aback by Yuko's action. "I could get it ready for you."

She could take a bath, but she really didn't need to since she wasn't dirty. After living so long with Ahiko, the girl was big on hygiene and staying clean which included bathing and showering at least three times a day, considering they were spending the majority of their day training in the hot and muggy vegetation it was only natural they'd need to clean themselves. And, she couldn't bring herself to be so idle at this moment. "No thank you, Aya-san."

Aya bowed and excused herself.

Maybe it would be better if she did what she was thinking about before sooner instead of later.

Shuffling the thought away she exited the bathroom spotting Ahiko going through a series of stretches, probably to help her wake up considering she looked pretty tired. "What are we going to do today?" Yuko took a seat on her futon watching Ahiko slightly curious awaiting an answer. So far the schedule had been going out early in the morning and spending the majority of that time battling back Akimichi and Sarutobi. Now the Sarutobi were gone for the moment, the Akimichi were pretty much gone too. Would they be spying now? Gather information? She had been trained as a spy first and foremost.

A part of her grew excited.

"Ah, I'm not exactly sure. Souji hasn't told me anything. We'll have to see what the situation is, as far as I am aware as of today there have been no sightings of any Akimichi." Ahiko mused with a thoughtful expression, which would be a good thing, but when a shinobi clan was _too _silent it could never bode well. She gestured towards two boxes lying in the corner of the room taking her mind off of that for the moment. There were two things she picked up yesterday before returning to the castle. Yuko had been fast asleep then, naturally. She would have shown her then, but now was as good as anytime. "I got those for you last night, tell me what you think."

"Un." Yuko nodded uncertainly moving towards the boxes. They looked pretty plain, if well made. They were big to have kunais or shuriken in them, and she already had enough of those as it is. It couldn't be a sword since the boxes were much too short in length, finally curiosity got the better of her and she opened the first box. "Ahiko-chan!" Yuko exclaimed in a quick breath, tearing her eyes away from the fabric in the box. "It's..." Yuko smacked her lips once before silencing herself. She couldn't think of anything. It was a light green woman's kimono with doves stitched in along the sleeves and going down the side, there was a light pink sash to complete it.

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely." Yuko looked at her again. "It must have been expensive."

"Don't worry about it. Look at the other one." Ahiko waved off her pensive expression.

The second kimono was a deep purple with no stitching or designs on any part of it. It was plain but very elegant, something that she could see herself wearing if she were to ever go out somewhere that wasn't remotely a battlefield. The fabric was soft to the touch and 'expensive looking' as she elegantly put it. There sleeves and seams were perfectly folded leaving no wrinkle of blemish in sight. There was a navy blue sash to complete it.

"I don't know what to say..." Yuko murmured.

"Well, there's always thank you." Ahiko laughed in good nature, flashing Yuko a grin.

"Oh, that's right." Yuko blushed slightly.

"You can try these on later in any case." Ahiko gave her a witty smile. Yuko had never been one to be... Fashionable. She dressed in clothing that wouldn't get in the way during her training or when she was fighting, and this meant that the finer clothes were often overlooked by her in favor of something more practical, which Ahiko could understand one never wanted to be held down in the middle of a fight. Maybe Yuko would actually wear these. "For now let's go and meet up with the others to see what we're doing today."

"Kay." Yuko carefully set the boxes down again, covering them up and giving them one last critical look before she turned away and moved towards her armor. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure!" Ahiko jumped towards her. "The back plate is always the trickiest."

"You aren't lying."

* * *

Tobirama was on edge for the whole night. Despite a few people pestering him to rest he didn't. None of Hashirama's clones returned which meant they were taken out in short, according to his brother Souji had been the one that mowed them down ultimately-not Madara or Izuna. And, the way the older man had mowed down the clones could be described as ferocious and ruthless.

There were several dead Akimichi littering the sand dunes being burned by Hikaku and Aito-both fearsome Uchiha shinobi who weren't to be trifled with.

If they could distinguish his brother's clones that would complicate things.

There were no Sarutobi around for hundreds of miles which meant the rumor that the Uchiha and Domou had completely eliminated the force stationed in the region was indeed true. The Sarutobi weren't weak by any means and their leader Sasuke was a powerful and talented shinobi, they had been clashing repeatedly now and have been for years. They took care of one problem, the Sarutobi, but now themselves have become a problem.

Sasuke wouldn't take being booted out too kindly.

But, the Uchiha's and Domou's motives were clear. They were contacted by the Sand damiyo. Which led him to the Shimura clan, according to the damiyo they had pushed the Wind damiyo into sending out that letter to all the villages and countries, the motive was unclear. The political system in this region was always different and abstract in a sense, but it kept the peace and always worked. There were no conflicts. The Wind damiyo had the largest territory, so why would he see to it to shatter this system?

It had to be more than just the Shimura pushing him and backing him up.

So, when morning came around and he could move about the first thing he did was head outside to see just how hot it was. Of course, it was scorching, but it was bearable at the very least not like it would get in the late afternoon and midday when the sun was at its highest point. This was very doable, they'd be able to move about and fight without any worry of overheating-it was very possible for it to happen. He found Usagi dressed in her usual combat clothes with her dark green armor clanging softly as she went through her bag and cleaned her sword.

"Hashirama is with Syrus speaking to the damiyo." Usagi told him in a bland tone, a light glare making its way on her features. She really didn't want to see this smug white-haired ass, after his false and blind accusations directed towards her yesterday she didn't want to be in the same breathing space. Tobirama had been a logical and practical person with steady control over his emotions, always remaining stoic and indifferent, so when he blitzed her yesterday well she was more than taken by surprise. That surprise quickly turned to anger and she had almost attacked him, if it wasn't for Hashirama and Syrus she was certain Tobirama's hair would be _a lot _shorter.

"I see. He seems to be taking the threat of war serious." Tobirama mused. Most damiyos were too high and mighty to even consider someone foolhardy enough to declare war on them.

"I think they're discussing evacuation plans." Usagi continued, slowly sheathing her sword and settling it under her obi. "Not a lot of people live in this village so it won't take too long, it just depends if they intend to wait for the first strike to hit, or if they take the initiative and get everyone down safely before hand." It would come down to the matter of swallowing pride, damiyos didn't like their authority being questioned, and shinobi didn't put up with bullshit to be blunt, knowing Hashirama he'd want to do it before and Syrus may be of the same opinion _if _an attack wasn't launched in that span of time. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Tobirama simply nodded.

"What is it that you want?" Usagi glared at him.

"I was out of line for accusing you yesterday. You'd have no reason to take it." Tobirama admitted, not exactly apologizing-he'd never apologize. But, he was acknowledging that he was wrong which was something. But, he'd never misplace that cloth-his father had given that to him as a rites of passage of sorts when he became a full fledged Senju shinobi. It was one of the last things he had from his father.

"I was a bit too quick to lose my temper." Usagi admitted softly. She had been hot and drenched in sweat, they all were so everyone stayed silent just so they didn't agitate the other. In a way she took the bait, even though there was really no bait since Tobirama wasn't trying to purposely rile her up, but it still felt like she caved into it. And, she was embarrassed just a bit. "I was hot and... It's no big deal. Let's just forget about it." Thinking back on it they both overreacted, and it was pretty foolish to stew about something like this.

Tobirama nodded, narrowing his eyes. "In that case, lets see what the plan of action is." Sitting around wasn't going to do a bit of good, the Uchiha and Domou were close and they needed to be ready at a moment's notice. Hopefully the three already came to a decision and the actions were being taken leaving them with time to prepare to set out.

Usagi gave a small nod and followed after him easily keeping up with his lengthy stride despite being a whole head shorter than him. She walked through a series of hallways and corridors that all looked the _same _it was a bit unsettling to see no scenery change. Not even slightly. Locating them by room would have been impossible, but Tobirama already had their location since his steps were concise not wasting any energy or movement. Usagi stopped her stride for a second spotting her brother looking annoyed and Hashirama looking a bit exhausted making their way towards them. Tobirama hadn't paused in his stride and continued forward.

"So?" Tobirama asked.

"The damiyo insisted on waiting until the first attack is launched." Hashirama replied with a drawn out sigh. "I tried to convince him it was safer to evacuate them now, but I guess he wants to wait so he doesn't cause a massive scare among the population." It had been a tense and direct conversation, both him and Syrus were of the same thought when it came to the early evacuation-even if their reasons differed from each other. Syrus didn't want to worry about the civilians getting caught in the battle, and he himself was worried about their safety. But, he could only do so much, the Damiyo's word was final.

"It's useless trying to talk to him." Syrus scoffed lightly, no happier with the way things went than Hashirama. It was really too much to ask for one noble to actually use their brain and not be so high and mighty, it was a common trait among nobles, they were either high and mighty looking down on everyone or completely pompous to the point of becoming infuriating. If there was an attack part of the village would go up in smoke before anyone could do a thing, shinobi would start swarming from every direction, and they wouldn't be able to worry about the civilians when the entire place was being bombarded and buildings were crashing down taking people with them. "We're going to head out within the hour and inspect the area as well as the outskirts. According to one of my spies there has been a large number of Sarutobi moving towards this direction."

"How much?" Usagi asked.

"Roughly three thousand."

Tobirama hissed.

"No doubt this place will be their first target. Hashirama, by all means we can't allow the Sarutobi to intrude here and start throwing their weight around, and with their estimated numbers..." Syrus let the thought linger about.

Hashirama furrowed his brows. If he let Sasuke and the Sarutobi have their way there wouldn't be anything left of this village, they had been raising hell here for the last several months until the Uchiha and Domou sent them on their way in just a few days time. It must have been a sore spot for Sasuke having an entire force decimated, and now he was setting his sights on all of them and anything that stood in his path would be burned. Madara nor Mikito sent a response... This could only go one way. "I know." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Like Syrus just said, we're going to set out within the hour. Tobirama inform everyone else, Usagi if you could do the same?"

"I understand." Tobirama nodded and quickly excused himself.

"Sure thing." Usagi gave a light wave before jogging away.

"So, it looks like your leap of faith didn't go so well?" Syrus asked with a knowing expression, stepping in stride with the silent leader of the Senju. It was foolhardy to send out something like that, Mikito read into things she gave new meaning to 'look underneath the underneath' and as for Madara, he had no intentions of accepting a ceasefire _ever._ Hashirama was only setting himself up for failure, but at least he had the guts to go through with this... Whereas so many more would simply scoff.

"Unfortunately, it didn't." Hashirama admitted solemnly. He flicked his eyes onto Syrus, the older man simply looking at him with a calm but curious gaze. He wasn't mocking him or scoffing at him for doing such a foolish thing, his eyes weren't welling up with hatred and anger, they were simple observant and steady. "But, I won't give up... One day..." He pressed his lips together. _I will create the village of my dreams. _

"In any case, stick to it." Syrus said a bit dryly, not sure what else to say. This seemed important to Hashirama, why he went out of his way with Madara was beyond him, he could at least understand because she was a bleeding heart. "But, whatever it is that has you preoccupied you need to set that aside, we're likely to engage in battle the moment we step out there."

Hashirama nodded with a grim expression.

Toka and Hesui appeared within their vision. "Hashirama-sama." Toka spoke. "Sarutobi shinobi have been spotted and confronted, Sasuke is leading them. Tobirama-sama and Usagi-san are there now confronting them with our forces."

"Shit!" Hashirama cursed. Normally he didn't use profanity, it just sort of slipped out. Like now.

"What of the Uchiha and Domou?" Syrus asked sharply.

"They haven't been spotted." Hesui answered.

"That makes things a bit easier then."

"I'll send out some clones." Hashirama formed the snake seal, and much unlike before about one hundred wooden Hashirama's _sprouted _from his body and twisted themselves off. "Aid them, let Tobirama I'm on my way." The clones nodded and the clan and darted in different directions, filtering to and fro throughout the structure.

* * *

The first thing Yuko noticed as she made her way towards the cluster of chakras were the distinctive uniforms the Uchiha and Domou wore. The blue and purple haoris with their family crest stitched on the back, shoulders, and sleeves... That were no doubt extremely heavy... And the Uchiha's high collared split mantles or shirts with their family crest stitched on the middle of the back proudly for all to see. The next thing she noticed was there was a great divide between them-both Domou and Uchiha were glaring at each other, some of the glares total hostile.

It was surprising, but then again not all of them were well acquainted like they were in her own group-Mitsuki and Hikaku. Aito and Misaka. Though the first two were getting married soon, so it was a tad bit different.

Third thing she noticed was that there were _a lot _of kunoichi and they all belonged to the Domou, the only Uchiha kunoichi was well... Her. She always stood out with her red hair and chocolate brown eyes, but this was just pushing the envelope wasn't it? The Uchiha didn't believe it was a woman's place to be on the battlefield, something she had always disagreed with her entire life, there were a few kunoichi in the Uchiha that were on the frontlines... But, the majority weren't kunoichi and if they were more often than not they were sent on long term spying missions.

The last thing she noticed, which should have been the first... Mikito was wearing a high collared shirt with her normal hakama. When had she gotten one of those? She was never in the compound long enough to go to one of the shops, and even if she were it was highly doubtful the Uchiha would take kindly to her just walking about. So, where had she gotten it from?

"Ah, Yuko just the person I wanted to see." Mikito said with a pleasant smile striding towards her. She noted the younger girl's curious and surprised expression, and she tugged on her right sleeve which covered her hand completely. "Do you like it?" Madara had made this for her, and she told him that she'd wear it once this was all over and done with, seeing as that wasn't the case and her one haori still had blood on the shoulder area she decided to wear this. Madara had looked particular proud and pleased that she wore it.

"It looks really nice." Ahiko nodded, giving the top a careful once over. "I like the sleeves."

"It fits you." Yuko agreed.

_Who would guess that Madara knew how to sew?_ Mikito smiled fondly, adjusting herself for a second.

"Um, where's Madara-sama and Izuna-sama?" Yuko asked carefully giving a glance around her current location. She really didn't want to see Madara for obvious reasons, she already knew why he was fuming furious, walking up to him would be like dropping a bomb. Izuna got her into so much trouble, she couldn't say no to him though, Izuna wasn't going to bend, and evidently it was the case with Madara as well.

"Izuna is out scouting the territory with Souji. Madara is trying to get everyone to get along."

Yuko turned back towards the glaring contest between the two clans finally spotting Madara with his long and messy black mane barking out orders and glaring at everyone in sight. Nobody questioned Madara's word, he was the Uchiha clan head for a reason after all attaining the Mangekyo Sharingan around the time of his father's death with Izuna following suit. They were the two strongest Uchiha in the entire clan, she wouldn't argue with either of them, but she was definitely afraid of Madara more than Izuna. "Looks like it's going well."

"As well as it can go." Ahiko laughed softly, shrugging slightly when Yuko sent a wary look. Obviously the glaring contest would turn sour eventually, with someone from either side actually taking the mantle and throwing a strike at someone, and if she knew better-which she did, it was going to be a Domou kunoichi. "Domou are really stubborn. The Uchiha are just as stubborn it seems."

"Once we have to fight that'll change. Hopefully..." Mikito added the last part quickly. That's how it had been when she and Madara had their spar, before that their relationship was strained at best and nonexistent at the worst. He had warmed up to her just slightly after that day. For the Uchiha strength was everything.

A small flare of chakra diverted her attention from the two girls and onto Madara who was striding towards them with a huge scowl on his face. He looked particularly annoyed. "Madara, is it going well?"

Madara scowled even more, furrowing his brows as he stared at Mikito. She could clearly see it wasn't going well. He flicked his gaze onto Yuko, eyes narrowing as a sudden surge of anger coursed through him-this woman was the reason he had a migraine, the reason Izuna was refusing to listen to reason, it was her fault. Seeing her take one step back he softened his hardened expression, no need to start fuming about the past-not when he had a bunch of stubborn Uchiha and Domou who wouldn't listen to anything he was saying. "It's like talking to a wall. Honestly, I don't who is more stubborn your clan or mine." He sounded exasperated and close to his line of patience. Which was why he started barking orders and yelling at them.

The fact he stayed patient this long was a small miracle.

Perhaps when the fighting started they wouldn't be so stubborn and bullheaded, but until the fighting actually started they were going to be locked in this glaring contest. Why couldn't they be like Hikaku and Mitsuki or Aito and Misaka? Those four rarely argued, well aside from the recent brawl between Hikaku and Mitsuki they had been quiet and getting along rather well. Aito and Misaka seemed to get along from the beginning, which was great considering he didn't want another brawl breaking out. It only made him more anxious unfortunately, to go out and fight... Hashirama was so close he could smell him. He shouldn't be standing here right now.

But, this just brought another problem. There were members of both clans not present at this moment, were they supposed to fight every single time just to make some headway. It wasn't very practical or realistic.

"Are you thinking of a way to get our clans to connect?" Ahiko asked.

"Something like that." Madara muttered.

"Maybe we could have a tournament of sorts?" Mikito ventured.

"I'm listening." Madara's interest was naturally piqued.

"Well, we have a tournament. If an Uchiha wins I'll let you have any scroll you want whether it's ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, architecture, medicine, whatever. If a Domou wins you'll let us have any scroll in the aforementioned." Mikito hummed lightly nodding her head as she mulled the thought over. It was a good way to get everyone to come together, and there was the competitive edge to it which would bring out the best in people, but... Giving up techniques like that just wasn't feasible-shinobi and kunoichi didn't share. "If this is moot... Then maybe we exchange techniques with each other. It'd simplify it. It's not like our Councils are against it, it's just the others, so it isn't hazardous."

"That's a good point." Yuko nodded slowly.

"You stay quiet!" Madara said snappishly. "I've dealt with enough trouble because of you and my brother."

"Madara, enough of that." Mikito spoke firmly locking eyes with him. "I'm happy you like the idea, Yuko." Mikito took her eyes off of the irate Madara for a moment and smiled at Yuko. "I'm happy to see you want our clans to come together."

"Well..." Yuko shuffled her feet.

"The tournament is a good idea. It's actually great." Madara admitted after a moment of reigning in his annoyance with Mikito and Yuko. There was usually a tournament held in the Uchiha compound every few months to sharpen everyone's skills, allow them to test their abilities, and just for the sheer thrill of the fight itself. It was always a fun time with a lot of food and socializing.

This is why the tournament was a great idea completely in his eyes, and he couldn't quite take his mind off the chance to learn about the Domou's architecture, some of their structures were unique. But, they couldn't do the tournament now for obvious reasons. "However... I'll agree with your second point, we could exchange techniques." That way they both got something in the end, it was give and take in this world. "We don't need to convince our respective Councils, so this should be simple... Enough."

Mikito nodded thoughtfully. She was a bit taken aback by Madara's sudden change of mind, she could see the gears turning in his head. The look of deep and isolated thought was very much prominent on his masculine and sharp features, but its his eyes that gave it away for her. He was normally composed and arrogant his eyes were filled with nothing but confidence and at times blood lust. But, for the first time since she met him... Madara's eyes were clouded and thoughtful.

Yuko turned her attention away from the two who were now in a discussion about techniques to exchange. Mikito would put up a kenjutsu scroll, but Madara didn't want the kenjutsu scroll and wanted a ninjutsu one. Mikito wanted a ninjutsu one, but Madara offered a shurikenjutsu, needless to say Mikito wasn't interested in that. Slightly amused at the two bantering to themselves she set her sights on her surroundings taking in the castle, the numerous guards standing at attention and ready to respond in a heartbeat their spears and halberds glinting in the glaring sunlight. She flicked her gaze onto the rooftops ahead of her spotting Yuto dashing towards them with a few Uchiha and Domou shinobi.

"Madara-sama! The Sarutobi, Subatsu, and Senju have crossed into our territory and are battling as we speak. Izuna-sama is dealing with Tobirama while Souji is dealing with Haji!"

Yuko's eyes widened, and they darted due to her nervousness. She gaped... seeing... Something... Streaking.

It got closer and closer filling the air with red and orange. It was a malevolent and oppressing sight.

"Everyone ready yourselves! We're heading out!" Ahiko shouted.

"A fireball!" Yuko exclaimed.

"What!?" Madara snarled, glaring up at the pulsing sphere of powerful flames. His eyes bled red, three tomoes spinning violently as he scanned the nearby area for any chakra signatures. There were _thousands! _"Damn, the Sarutobi are attacking! Somebody take care of that fireball! Mikito, Ahiko, Hikaku, Yuko, Aito, Mitsuki with me! The rest of you fall in step!" They dispersed in that instant darting through the village to the nearest exit, bracing against the shock waves that tore into the ground shifting it rapidly under their feet, the explosions came one after the next signifying there was a battle taking place close by.

"Watch each other's backs!" Mikito shouted sprinting at full speed. "Protect the person next to you! Work as a team!"

**BOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOM!**

They jumped over the mammoth gates a dozen at a time evading the explosions and speeding passed them. Mikito immediately spotted a head of white hair speeding through the battlefield felling four shinobi at a time and sending waves of water crashing into balls of fire, there was someone speeding away and towards him followed by two people several feet away from them. "Damn it that's why they didn't come back... The Senju and Subatsu are here!" She snarled, pushing her chakra throughout her body, compressing it and kneading it.

Her mouth snapped wide open, literally forced open as an enormous sphere shot outwards rapidly picking up speed and shredding through earth jutsus and branches like butter before exploding with vicious force sending debris, sand, and people flying in every direction leaving a massive crater in the sand dunes. A series of earthen tendrils shot towards her from a few meters away from her, she dodged one and quickly leapt around the other slamming her foot down on the next one shattering it with ease.

"Mikito!" Syrus made his presence known dashing straight towards her. "We meet again at last!"

"I should have expected you'd be right in the middle of this." She leveled a hard and cold gaze with him, drawing her sword from its sheath in one rapid motion. "You'll face the consequences for stepping into this territory."

"Sasuke made the first move and attacked our village." Syrus retorted with a deep chuckle, heaving his massive sword with one arm directing it at her. "Evidently he's done the same with you. As far as I'm concerned this is just a bonus."

"Madara! There's wood clones-" Mikito turned one eye onto him, keeping the other steady on Syrus as he slowly slid his hands into the horse seal letting his chakra flourish without restraint.

_Tochiton! Shifuto chikyū! _Syrus tensed, exerting his chakra outward in a violent wave of force, the ground heaved under him before _shifting _and _severing _from its foundations stretching above them in long tendril-like links and coils while some of the links surged together forming 'blocks' and long rotating spirals that puled through the air sending waves of force bristling from them as they tore forward.

_Shit! He's going straight to this jutsu from the beginning!? _She quickly flashed through a series of hand seals exerting her chakra and kneading it to a fine point and compressing it. Condensing it until it was thick like a lead weight. Snake. Ram. Dragon. _Kyōfū bakudan! _She shouted mentally, gaping her mouth open and letting the highly condensed sphere of gale-force winds fly forward. This was different from her regular wind bomb, which was merely condensed and packed winds concentrated to a fine point. Unlike that jutsu this one consisted of gale-force winds that were forcibly compressed and focused into a sphere.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Despite both of them bracing for the explosion they were sent flying backwards head over heels, as wind and earth smashed into each other grating and shredding against each other before spiraling inward and jutting out in every direction splitting the sand with slabs of earth. Syrus recovered first forcing a slab of earth to sprout out from the ground and break his fall, he swung his sword forward hastily tearing through the field of debris from his jutsu being obliterated. Mikito's landing was more graceful consisting of half a flip landing swiftly on the ground forcing herself to skid to a halt and lash out at the debris raining down around her.

"Madara, I'm sensing wood clones!" Mikito shouted at him, peering through the smoke before being pressed back and forced to block Syrus's vicious assault. "Hashirama's close!"

"I'll handle Hashirama, you just handle him!" Madara shouted performing a series of swift and agile leaps using the debris left over from their clash as launching pads adding to his speed and height. He strained, swiping his sickle forward and gouging it into the clone's eyes, another shift, and another spin. His gunbai slammed against three more twisting their heads off, Madara made no pause and slammed the side of his foot across another's jaw twisting its neck into a sickening angle. He shot forward springing through one Sarutobi's guard and scything his head from his shoulder, eyes glowing a sickly red as he searched out his foe. _There's the real one!" _With a battle hungry smirk he sped towards the chakra signature, mowing down anyone who even tried to get in his way. "Hashirama!"

Said man swiftly turned tearing his focus from a lashing Sarutobi shinobi, hastily blocking the side of Madara's gunbai with his large cleaver sword. Teeth grit he heaved down, trying to force Madara to break contact, but the Uchiha shifted forward lashing out with his sickle. Hashirama evaded flipping back on a dime watching with a guarded expression as Madara felled the Sarutobi shinobi he had been fighting before. "Madara. Did you not get my ceasefire?"

"The Uchiha will not bow their heads!" Madara roared, hands clasping both weapons tightly. "We will not bow our heads! Especially to the Senju! Never!"

"What about our dream!?" Hashirama blocked and evaded Madara'a frenzied assault letting more and more chakra surge from his being to match Madara. "Madara.. Rgghhh!" The Uchiha cut him off with another calculated and vicious lash of his sickle forcing him to spring back only to hastily block the side of his gunbai once more struggling for his feet to purchase. He shoved Madara back quickly defending and attacking anyone that came too close keeping a close eye on Madara who danced and weaved around his foes attacking with ruthless precision and leaving them in pieces whenever he used his sword.

"Hashirama, how long do you intend on staying naive!?" Madara snarled, hastily leaping away from a series of explosions staying well outside of range of the following shock waves. "This is how life is!"

Hashirama set his jaw, bracing against Madara and forcing him back with a series of slashes and parries. Madara truly couldn't have given up, there's no way... There had to be a small part locked within him that still wanted to make their dream a reality. There had to be! "What about Mikito? Did she get my ceasefire?"

"You will not speak her name!" Madara roared, forcing his anger outward as he lashed out at Hashirama and pursued him taking out anyone that stood in his path along the way. This Senju had no right to speak his wife's name with such familiarity, he had no right to breathe the same air as her, and furthermore he had no right to do what he did sending a ceasefire to her too. As if he'd just look passed it. "You think you're real clever sending her that too, don't you? I got bad news for you, she isn't as naive as you wish to think, she's seen through your lies!"

"Madara, I just wanted-"

"Shut up!" Madara snarled, clenching his teeth as fury flooded his veins scorching him from the inside. Hashirama had the nerve and the gall to involve her, his wife in that petty attempt at 'peace.' By sending the ceasefire. He would pay dearly for his insolence. "I'm going to make you pay for sending her that! You stoop so low as to _try _and manipulate her against me to suit your own needs!" The time for talk was over, he would draw this fool's blood! He slammed his hands into the horse seal. His chakra swelled with his anger and fury, burning bright and brighter becoming overwhelming and oppressive forcing him to open his mouth launching the flames forward._ Katon! Gōka Mekkyaku!_

Hashirama set his jaw, neck muscles going tight as he exerted his chakra outward, slamming his hands into the snake seal. He grunted loudly, _heaving _his chakra all at once. His feet braced against the coarse and hot ground as a series of branches and trees tore out of the ground shooting towards Madara, Hashirama slid back struggling to maintain his purchase as he let his chakra flourish once more. _Mokuton! Jukai! _He screamed mentally as his chakra exploded outwards in waves and waves of branches and full grown trees, coiling and twisting in on themselves as they grew more and more massive flooding with vitality. _If you won't let me explain then you leave me no other choice._

"That's more like it..." Madara smirked awaiting the tidal wave with a smirk on his face. Battle hunger gleaming in his glowing eyes.


	50. Contention

"Darkness. When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you."

Orochimaru

* * *

For as long as he could remember he'd always been unique. His brother called him an idiot... Of course.

He looked at the world and wanted change-he desired change-peace more than anything. It led to numerous arguments with Tobirama when they were children after _that _day... When he _wouldn't _give up and throw it all away. They had come so far. Tobirama of course couldn't understand his sentiment or ideals instead viewing the Uchiha as his enemies and nothing less. He even believed they were "cursed" something that could lead them into heated arguments. It wasn't far off to how his father had been... Warmongering and vengeful.

How many times had he been punched for speaking his mind?

It didn't matter. No matter how hard it was, if he had claw and scratch his way to it. He'd see to it that it was done. He wouldn't give up on his dream. He refused to give up.

Now, he was the head of the Senju. He could bring peace, now it was his chance. _Their chance. _Now more than ever they needed to stop fighting, they needed to break the cycle of death and vengeance that consumed the world in hatred.

But, Madara turned it down, he didn't even consider it.

Mikito turned it down. Which he could understand.

But... Madara...

Why?

A part of him grew frustrated.

If Madara wouldn't consider it then he'd speak with him face to face and get through to him.

Unfortunately this meant managing to pin him down somehow.

Not exactly easy...

Sea of Trees was jutsu aimed towards complete offense like all of Mokuton jutsus they were of an enormous scale, Sea of Trees was unique. It was a concise attack of tangling branches geared towards entirely overwhelming his foe in a span of a few seconds, at the most a few minutes. It didn't consist of as many full grown trees like his other jutsu replacing sheer brute power for more 'precision' the branches were just as strong as any of his jutsus. Ocean of Trees was a jutsu that consisted of a literal ocean of trees, it was an enormous 'continuous' attack.

It can be said wood is weak against fire.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Both fire and trees collided in a smothering coat of shearing hot gray smoke, the impact was tremendous rocking the whole landscape, it was as if the planet was struggling to hold itself together. The ferocious flames ate away at the massive field of coiling and twisting trees shattering and destroying the powerful trunks clearing a trench through the maze of branches snaking and sprouting through the entire area. The flames dispersed leaving a shower of red projectiles disintegrating in midair.

"Looks like you're skipping the warm up this time around." Madara mused staring directly at Hashirama. He bounded across and through the branches still screaming towards him, he twisted around slicing one with his sickle, tore through a series of them with a quick gust of wind exerted from his gunbai, he slid down a larger branch lunging up and looping around a vine that was making to snag his ankle.

Hashirama's chakra surged once more.

A low hiss escaped Madara the pain and _annoyance _of a branch binding both of his wrists made his blood boil. Using a fire jutsu was too risky from this trajectory the shock wave would smack him dead on as well as the flames easily towering thirty feet above from his current location. Another series of vines and branches shot out towards him, persistent and aggravating, two latched onto his ankles while a larger one wrapped its way around his stomach. "Madara!" Hashirama shouted, leaping towards him. "Why didn't you accept it!?"

Madara's blood _boiled. _

Madara's chakra rolled off in trembling waves. Three tomoes swirled together as his Mangekyo bled into existence. The familiar itching and burning sensation returned along with the exhilarating power.

He couldn't help but feel satisfied seeing the shock and alarm on Hashirama's expression as a blue body towered over him, two blue ethereal blades smashed through his bindings and the whole surrounding area _forcing _a shock wave to disperse around them, his Susano'o gave a mighty bellow. With a thought Madara leaped forward, floating to the center of his blue guardian, the blades ripped through the hasty barrier of trees sprouted from Hashirama sending the tan skin man flying back.

Hashirama easily rebounded and landed on the top of a tree that tore it way out of the sand. _Susano'o?! _He narrowed his eyes steadily watching Madara advance towards him hacking down anything that got in his way. His Mokuton jutsus were very powerful, but the Susano'o was a game changer and could be summed up as a berserk tank, one swing from those swords was enough to cut through more than half of the surrounding forest. Talking to Madara at this point wasn't going to do anything other than getting him killed. _He's using the Mangekyo... In that case. __Mokuton! Hotei no Jutsu! _He clapped his hands together.

His body heaved, jerking sporadically as his chakra surged out around him. He braced himself against the sudden shake, through sheer will he forced four massive hands to tear out the ground, ten more with his chakra blistering and flaring brightly erupted out off of the ground throwing some shinobi off of their feet and skyward, they encircled the massive blue destroyer. The Susano'o _leaped _into the air, flexing its hand for several seconds and flung it forward unleashing a barrage of energy tomoes. They smashed into each other unforgiving and merciless energy tearing away at wood that fought to stay stable, a series of fireballs and one _enormous _sphere of wind destroyed the rest.

Madara landed, his Susano'o tearing a trench through the sand, the massive guardian halted finally, slowly turning along with his field of vision locking onto Sasuke. In the close distance he could see Souji and Haji speeding around each other in a whirlwind of lightning and sand, Izuna was battling Tobirama along with a few hundred others who seen it fit to interfere, and lastly his gaze flicked onto Mikito. She was battling Syrus in a whirl of blades and strikes, that was the only way he could think to describe it.

He turned his focus onto Sasuke

"Uchiha..." Sasuke spat.

"Monkey." Madara spat back.

Hashirama shifted his footing, warily taking a hold of the hilt of his sword. Dealing with Madara was hard enough, especially with his Susano'o... Dealing with Sasuke _along with _Madara that was asking for a death wish. He couldn't afford to hold back anymore at this point. The ground quaked under his strength as several of the branches surrounding him shattered. He shot forward.

Sasuke with a quick leap surged forward unflinching. Madara cleared himself a path with a bountiful lunge.

Hashirama forced the branches around him to react, one twisting and spiraling before thousands shot behind it. He couldn't afford to hold back. He shot forward bouncing across his field of green lashing out towards Sasuke. The leader of the Sarutobi slammed into Hashirama with bone cracking force, grinding his sword against the cleaver and shoving Hashirama away and off to the side. He flashed through two hands seals. Boar. Ram. _Katon!_ _Kasai bakudan!_

Sasuke's chakra surged throughout him finally exploding out from his pores, a jet-stream of flames screaming towards the field of trees swallowing his vision. The flames parted at the very last second, each one growing more powerful and violent, and _smashed _through the Senju's attack sending flaming debris and chunks of giant branches slamming into the earth before finally being sliced by a giant energy sword.

Sasuke shifted his landing at the last second pointing his eyes towards Madara, a dark look coming over his face.

Hashirama landed swiftly a few feet from the two of them.

**SHHRRRKKK!**

The trio paused for a moment letting the destruction settle around them, turning their eye up towards Mikito and Syrus, both with their swords pressed against each other before Mikito broke the stalemate and dashed back sliding across the ground sliding one foot back stopping herself.

Syrus shifted his foot back, lunging up and onto a nearby branch glaring at Mikito once he landed, his glare snapped towards Madara observing him carefully. His eyes were _different _from the other Uchiha. And what could only be described as a blue humanoid with faces on both the front of and back of its head with jagged teeth towered over them with Madara floating in the center of it. _At this rate the _

He turned his gaze onto Syrus and Mikito noting that both of them were _staring _at him, sizing him up... Like a predator does with prey. He was elated that he got the four of them together, they actually reacted to his attack which was halfhearted at first at best... But, now... Well, all bets are off. However he couldn't get over their ghastly and pointed stares-he could see where the cannibal thing came from. "Well, I've got all four of you here, now I can do away with the whole lot of you."

"I'm going rip off your arm..." Syrus growled savagely.

"Mikito!" Hashirama tore Mikito away from making a retort to Sasuke, her eyes met his with a ghastly gaze. "I sent you a ceasefire. Why didn't you accept it?"

Mikito's gaze darkened. Her eyes started glinting. It was a piercing and unnerving stare. For some reason she could understand why Madara resented Hashirama-it seemed like he did in her eyes, and even if he didn't and it was just her looking too deep into things as usual it made sense. Hashirama sounded curious, but there was _slight outrage_ in his tone-as if she was supposed to just agree to it without question. "You were too vague." She told him bluntly. It was one of the many reasons why she didn't even consider it-other than the fact Madara was particularly vexed about the whole thing.

What was it that Hashirama wanted to achieve?

Why was it so important that he'd send something to Madara _and _herself.

"What was the point in doing that?" She couldn't help but ask. For Hashirama to take such a leap of faith and send them both a ceasefire-nobody went around her clan. Period. They couldn't be found and if there was a chance someone did see them they never lived to tell about it. Hashirama must have known a bit about her clan, after all he allied with the Subatsu. But, that was besides the point, if Hashirama was willing to put aside their differences... But...

"I can't say it here." Hashirama admitted forlornly.

"That is very unfortunate..." Mikito said coldly. If it was going to be that sort of game then she had no interests in what he had to say, period. He didn't tell her in that ceasefire, and he's not telling her now either. Whether it was for his own reasons didn't matter, the fact was he wasn't. "Maybe this is just for your own convenience. That's what it seems like to me. You won't reign over me or my clan. Nor the Uchiha."

"Mikito you-"

"Misunderstand?" Mikito asked in the same cold tone, slowly shifting her weight on the balls of her feet. "No, I understand it perfectly."

Hashirama's neck muscles tensed. It wasn't a complete no... Like Madara... It was something he could work with.

But then again it wasn't a straight answer, not even a maybe.

Mikito looked _furious. _But, it was a cold fury not like Madara's hot rage.

"That's quite enough now..." Madara sneered with malice. He'd never stop going on about his dream, about the village. The village! The damn village, what made him think that would settle all of the fighting for good? People will always fight and squabble amongst each other. Hashirama was only trying to prolong the inevitable. It made him _angry._ Hashirama _couldn't _see beyond that, how foolish and shortsighted. More importantly, Sasuke and Syrus were both present and he had to pay Syrus back for taking out his unit of Uchiha near the Lightning country.

The ground shook. Once. Twice. The Susano'o heaved its mighty chest giving out another bellow.

"Well, I suppose the talking is done." Syrus said with an air of satisfaction. "I've never been one for long winded crap, let's get to it." He slipped his hands into the horse seal.

Sasuke slipped his hands into the boar seal.

Hashirama slipped his hands into the snake seal.

Mikito clenched her teeth her chakra bursting out around her in a wild inferno kicking up dunes of sand and sending them skyward and outward. If Hashirama wanted to play games then she wasn't going to oblige, she never played games especially when it came to her clan. Whatever Hashirama was scheming it couldn't be good. If he couldn't tell her then it had to be bad.

_I'll kill him now!_ She snapped mentally parting her lips and focusing her chakra to a fine point forcing it to rotate coiling tighter and tighter. Her feet shifted under her as she adjusted on a dime, feeling the ground heave behind and under her as her continued to grow in size above her taking the shape of a sphere. Growing bigger. And bigger. And bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

_Mikito seems... Not to be holding back... _Madara observed with wariness, closing in on himself in preparation for the attack. _After seeing... Hashirama she's become impatient... It seems..._

_At the rate that's growing she's going to wipe out everything! _Hashirama realized with growing horror and trepidation that the sphere of wind was _still _growing, rotating, spinning, coiling, condensing, and compressing. Wind was one of the most powerful elements, it could slice through earth, amplify fire, nullify water, and nullify lightning, but it was also the most difficult element to learn and even more difficult to master. If that sphere struck the ground dead on, she'd not only wipe all of them out but the entire surrounding landscape... The magnitude of this jutsu was... Horrifying even to him. And, the amount of focus it must be taking Mikito to keep it compressed together had to be inhuman.

He could summon the Rashōmon_, _however the sphere easily dwarfed those, and even if they could manage to skew the sphere's trajectory when it did impact with them the first shock wave would be terrific, the following shock waves that followed once it impacted with the ground... He didn't even want to think of what would happen.

Which meant he'd need to use that technique.

"I'll back you up, Hashirama! We can't let that hit the ground at all!" Syrus shouted in hast flashing through two hand seals. Tiger. Horse. _Tochiton! Shifuto chikyū! _He surged his chakra around him kneading it rapidly and pushing it down through his legs, forcing huge slabs of earth to erupt from underground ripping the sand dunes apart with ease, and shifting rapidly multiplying rapidly and snaking out into a series of tangling tendrils and spirals.

Hashirama hastily flashed through two hands seals. Tiger. Snake. He forced his chakra to pulse, shaking the ground around him and bracing his feet against the foundation which he stood on. _Mokuton! Jukai Kōtan! _His chakra roared in a savage whirlwind chipping away at the foundation he stood on, forcing a multitude of branches and trees to tear themselves out of the sand around him and the layering branches with tremendous force all of them racing towards Mikito at inhuman speeds twisting and coiling in on themselves as they multiplied rapidly, sprouting great vibrant tops and extensions cloaked with Hashirama's overwhelming life force and chakra.

Mikito allowed a ghost of a smirk to appear on her face, locking eyes with the tanned skin Senju, and with a small tilt of her head unleashed the enormous sphere straight towards him, watching with great satisfaction as it neared the racing forest and coalition of tendrils.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Hashirama grit his teeth down as hard as he could both hands gripping together as his body began to spasm against unearthly force forcing blood to drip down his nose and his gums to leak the same crimson substance. Wood, earth and wind collided, both smashing into each other in a whirlwind of leaves, gale blades, branches, and entire tree trunks. They were shredded and obliterated from the volatile force, the sphere barreled forward clearing mowing down the barrage of trees as it picked up speed and velocity propelling itself with each impact and shock wave it ripped through the tendrils and slabs sending a loud thunderclap roaring through the area along with hordes of mammoth projectiles. _What a powerful attack! And for her not to use any hand seals at all... _Hashirama's eyes were wide in genuine shock and fear-for this thing to _mow down _his whole attack and Syrus's... "HAAAAAAA!" He heaved with all of his strength, trying to encircle the sphere, failing miserably, but managed to clip it against the left edge.

Obliterating the rest of their combined jutsu the sphere shot upward moving easily over three hundred miles, skimmed at a sharp angle slowly starting to loop higher and higher until it shot above the clouds warping the natural white sheets. Mikito slammed her hands together in the snake seal. "Explode!" She commanded.

**BRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

* * *

She had been thrown off of her feet and carried for several hundred feet along with everyone else around her. It was a wild and uncontrollable flight forcing screams out of her as she fought for control.

Something _erupted _that's the only thing that could describe this.

An explosion and shock wave somewhere close by rattled the entire landscape with horrible tremors. She narrowly avoided breaking her arm with a last minute adjustment to her wild tumble crashing into the sand and flipping uncontrollably. She caught a glimpse of something blue and massive as he tumbled and spilled in a tangle of limbs; it was close by swinging energy swords around leveling the forest that continued growing and sprouting around her incessantly.

She had no idea what that was and really didn't want to know. Whatever it was it was horribly powerful-and the chakra radiating from it was _dark. _

Yuko struggled against the pit growing within her stomach. It left her feeling hollow and vague, but more than anything unnerved. She had been in numerous battles, she fought her way into and out of the Water country a feat that even the most powerful and experienced shinobi or kunoichi came up short on, she had even been behind the enemy's lines as a prisoner with the lingering threat of getting her eyes ripped out from her skull, but this was a whole different thing entirely.

It was chaos and bloodshed.

There were _thousands _of people fighting. Uchiha. Domou. Subatsu. Sarutobi. Akimichi... And her most dreaded enemy the Senju clan. Where did it end and where did it begin? The landscape was starting to become spotted with the dying and wounded, vultures and insects flocked to the blood drenched remains of the bodies filling the air with obnoxious shrieks that entangled with the _putrid _and heavy odor of decay that hung over the air like a dark curtain. A haunting and constant reminder that death was just a second away if you didn't stay alert and aware.

Her mind froze, holding her body in place as the chaos and fighting continued with a fever pitch, where was she to even begin?

If she jumped out into the fray she'd be cut down if she wasn't careful. If she flared even the smallest degree of her chakra she'd have a horde of shinobi on her like a glove. It begged the question what was she to do? In a battle of this magnitude with the earth rumbling beneath her feet, debris flying thousands of feet above them crashing into the sand dunes like comets, and not to mention the clouds of shuriken and kunai that dissipated and appeared all in the span of a few minutes if she were to step out there she'd be killed.

A vulture would start plucking away at her innards and she desperately tried to keep them contained within her abdomen that would be slit or blown open, its ravenous shriek as it tasted blood for the first time would only punctuate the feeding frenzy and it'd go from plucking away to _tearing _into her and leaving a trail of gore as the rest of its kin flocked around her in a feeding frenzy. What a horrible way to die.

But, she was an Uchiha... This is what they lived for. What they were bred for. Battle. Bloodshed. The thrill of it all.

To back down would be an insult to part of her heritage.

Yuko jumped onto a nearby branch surveying the wide and long battlefield.

Steeling her resolve like a tempered flame she sprung forward into the wild frenzy immediately cutting through a Senju Shinobi's neck before he could stab her, there was blood and bits of his esophagus flying ten feet away from him and splattering above them like a demented shower. She paid no heed to the gore and charged in once more, struggling to find her place in the chaos.

Dodge. Slash. Jump. Stab. A quick fire jutsu. Dodge and keep on dodging. Keep on slashing. She was used to being surrounded so that didn't do her attackers any favors, she continued to evade their attempts of circling her like hungry sharks it didn't lessen their attempts however as they all swarmed around her eating the steel and collapsing in half paralyzed heaps.

This was _ridiculous._ When had the Sarutobi had the time to amass such vast numbers after their recent defeat by the hands of the Uchiha and Domou.. Three thousand was nothing to scoff at, in fact it was something to fear and dread when faced with the sheer vastness. It all made sense though, Sasuke was an arrogant, spiteful, and brazen man who knew no limits or boundaries. He probably set out during the night to avoid detection and also be able to traverse through the region without fear of the natural conditions.

Her body reacted on its own a cocktail of anticipation and fear. One hand hastily clawed in the coarse terrain struggling for purchase as another blast of terrific force-somehow louder than before rocked the landscape and sent wood scattering about in a symphony of acrobatics and destruction. She raced to her feet and reacted on instinct and anticipation felling a Sarutobi shinobi only to hastily battle back three Senju shinobi that swarmed her at once. She sliced through one's neck sprinting away from the next two only for a horde of Sarutobi to slam into them.

She spun sharply to evade something, she felt someone swiping towards her with a sword and bounded away swiftly sliding to a stop and clasping her sword with two hands. There was no telling who she'd be facing, at this rate it could be Tobirama himself... An unpleasant thought. However, who stood before was not Tobirama but in fact a short girl, even shorter than her with striking jade eyes, from her chakra and appearance she'd guess she was a Subatsu. _Oh hey, who are you? _Yuko thought sarcastically.

"If you leave, I won't kill you." The woman spoke.

Yuko frowned at that, she wasn't sure if this girl was _that _arrogant or if she was genuine. "Huh?"

"You're... Uchiha Yuko." The girl smiled slightly seeing shock flash across the red haired kunoichi's face. "I am Subatsu Usagi. You're quite famous you know, I've been hearing so much about a red haired kunoichi that is said to be an Uchiha." She shrugged her eyebrows, noting the confusion and question in her eyes. "My clan has great spies, there's not a place in this world that is off limits to us."

Being famous? She was _famous?!_ Surely this girl has to be kidding about that. There was no way she could be famous when there were Uchiha like Aito and Hikaku, Madara and Izuna, even Yuto. "You'd let me go?" Yuko shifted uneasily staying ready for an attack or to attack. She was an Uchiha after all, and well it was better to kill them while the getting was good before they flipped it around and mowed everyone down. Maybe Usagi was just messing with her, psychological warfare at its best. But, there was something honest in her eyes. "No, you're just trying to deceive me."

"I have no need to do that."

"I don't believe you..."

Usagi considered what she said for a few more seconds before shrugging and shifting her stance. "You've made up your mind then. Therefore I won't hold back." She darted forward slashing upwards just as Yuko was going to form a seal, shock and surprise flashed across the young woman's face, Usagi stepped forward leading with a stab which Yuko dodged. She was on her again slashing and stabbing pushing and forcing Yuko back if she wasn't deflecting her stabs. She may be short, but that made her quicker and she had the center of gravity in her favor.

Her Sharingan saved her from the swift slash aimed for her neck. Right now she was anticipating Usagi's movements allowing her to keep with Usagi's pace despite her attacks being powerful and savage she just wasn't trying to defeat her-she was trying to cut her apart. She was trained extensively in kenjutsu, but it wasn't her specialty, keeping her distance at times and utilizing her fire jutsus was where she shined.

Half turning with terrific velocity she lashed out with a counter, her teeth grit as her wrists jarred and braced against the tremendous force digging her sandals into the sand. She heaved with a low grunt, pushing forward as hard and fast as she could trying to overwhelm her. Usagi shifted her footing, tearing away to the side at a sharp angle dragging Yuko's blade tip down by the barest inch, and she struck out.

The air pushed against her face splaying her bangs across her forehead, the urge to close her eyes against the biting was overwhelming, but she kept herself firmed and her eyes open peering around her tomoes rotating slowly. She turned sharply to her side locking eyes with Usagi. This girl was _quick _and her attacks were savage and precise; not everyone took the art of kenjutsu seriously, but it was clear that Usagi did. From their short clash that much was evident.

"Your Sharingan has saved you again." Usagi said.

Yuko shifted warily. She needed to find a way to distance herself away from this girl taking her on head to head wasn't a favorable option. _If I could just put some distance between us... _Yuko narrowed her eyes slowly widening her stance and lowering herself more, she would either need to goad Usagi or somehow get her to take the bluff, but the chances of that were slim at best. She couldn't stay here and fight a prolonged battle. Eventually she was going to lean or shift too much.

"Yuko-chan, go support Hikaku-san and Masa-san."

Usagi narrowed her eyes while Yuko turned around in slight shock seeing Ahiko's armor smeared in blood one hand clasping the shaft of her spear tightly.

Usagi's expression turned mysterious.

"Go, Yuko-chan." Ahiko repeated more firmly, moving herself in front of the redhead.

Yuko nodded and dashed away, she didn't particularly want to keep fighting Usagi. She felt like she was on a razor's edge the entire time, if she was lax for even a second Usagi would tear right through her.

"Usagi." Ahiko murmured twirling her spear elaborately for a moment before taking a low stance and setting the shaft behind her hand taking a wider grip.

"Ahiko." Usagi muttered the mysterious expression remaining on her face.

They collided.

* * *

Tobirama had been fully expecting a battle the second he crossed into the region. It was common knowledge that any time one crossed over borders that the chances of an ambush or attack was ninety percent. There were the natural hazards such as the terrain, predators, venomous insects, etc and so forth;then there was the shinobi clans _and _mercenary clans that inhabited the surrounding area who knew the terrain and the layout.

It made for interesting... Well, he wasn't sure if he could call it _interesting _but they were tense situations.

Knowing that the Uchiha and Domou were just some miles away didn't make him settle down any more than he had been-which was absolute zero. He wouldn't have been surprised if they launched an attack and invaded the Desert country completely, but evidently his assumptions had been wrong. It was Sasuke who launched _two _invasions with a force of over _three thousand. _It was beyond ridiculous.

Combined his force and the Subatsu's were roughly around twelve hundred.

The Uchiha's and Domou's was about the same maybe a little more or less.

It was _chaos._

He sent multiple high level water jutsus towards his opponents shocking and surprising them a great deal as he conjured it out of thin air bracing against the hissing and shock waves as it extinguished fire and cut through thick slabs of earth.

He sped through the destruction and mayhem striking at anything that _moved _he was a gifted sensor and knew where he was at all times, who was near him, and who was coming towards him with in intent to lob his head for two hundred feet. Not to his surprise Izuna came right for his neck their battle spilling out over miles with several hundred others getting in their way. They were cut down of course, and their battle commenced once again, Tobirama's speed blistering and becoming very prominent against Izuna's swift movements and dexterity.

Red eyes clashed with ruby eyes. The familiar wave of force rattling through his wrists and up to his shoulders, without any reservation he _pushed _his chakra out around him struggling to push Izuna back. From experience he knew Izuna has tremendous strength and dexterity, he fought at close range letting the thrill of the fight take him over, and his kenjutsu was impeccable. Tobirama dashed back with a quick leap, breaking their stalemate to quickly fend off against more of his attackers.

Izuna growled in annoyance slashing and slicing through everyone who came his way, whether they were dead or severely wounded he didn't even care, they were in his way interfering, that's all that mattered and they would be dealt with accordingly. Six swings and four fire jutsus later he sped towards Tobirama, surging forward with a stab skewing it down a few inches, just like he anticipated the white haired man dodged at the very last second with a piercing glare. Izuna rebounded and dashed back towards him as he fell two shinobi. "Hrgghhh..." Izuna grunted, pushing against his blade his feet digging into the ground below him as he fought for supremacy.

_Damn it. _Tobirama hissed mentally breaking his stalemate once more as a horde of Akimichi swept towards him, another horde of Sarutobi flashing through a series of hand seals. He flicked his sharp eyes onto Izuna feeling the Uchiha's chakra flare and hang thickly in the air, the dark depths of a fire spewing free from his mouth morphing rapidly and twisting in on itself extending outwards with wings, claws, bellowing a roar as it completed its transformation into a dragon.

_Suiton! Suishōha! _He screamed mentally, slamming his hands together forcing the air around him to turn moist water to surge into existence, pushing and pushing until it swirled into a massive vortex spilling upward for hundreds of feet in a wild twister battering against the fire dragon with a deep, scorching hiss sending steam flying out around the entire area as it leveled out destroying the fireballs launched by the Sarutobi with ease. It continued spinning violently spilling out in every direction dampening the entire area.

Gathering himself, Tobirama waited poised and ready, his senses stretching out around him taking in everything despite the steam hanging thickly. Water was his specialty, where his brother used the Mokuton which aided him in sheer brute strength, he had to be extremely precise as well as using brute strength. It wasn't an easy task, if he gave too little or too much than it was going to have horrible results with more chakra being used than was necessary. Slowly, the steam dissipated revealing Izuna with a cold expression on his face with the Sarutobi looking at him with slight shock.

"He... Just..."

"Executed another high level Suiton jutsu..." Another Sarutobi shinobi finished.

"Impossible... In this environment..."

Izuna couldn't help but be amused at the evident shock and disbelief that was evident on the Sarutobi shinobi's faces... To execute such a high level suiton jutsu in this arid terrain was quite literally impossible, but Senju had a very powerful life forces and Tobirama could _force _water into existence conjuring and kneading it with extreme force-for Izuna he had seen it many times, so it wasn't anything new. Even if they were in the middle of a desert. _Brother's already using that technique, at this rate... _He furrowed his brows, keeping the Mangekyo active _too long _was going to lead to severe pain and bleeding.

With this in mind he quickly flashed through a series of hand seals spotting Sasuke doing the same a few feet away with Hashirama surging forward on his trees with Madara battering and bashing anything the Senju threw at him. Mikito and Syrus were several meters back caught up in a ferocious and intense battle. Izuna unleashed the ferocious flames with a great and mighty exhale pouring his chakra into the jutsu amplifying its speed and size, slowly the dragon roared into existence once more but easily twice as massive with glowing orange eyes.

"Die, Senju!" Sasuke roared unleashing his own powerful fire jutsu.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! **

The combination of wood, water, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and sand was too much to be contained in just one explosion. The jutsus collided all at once shaking the landscape and tearing deep trenches in every direction as their forces dispersed combining into a series of erupting geysers of steam and streaking projectiles smashing into the sand dunes and splitting them in two leaving hundreds of tons of sand to shift and fly skyward. Slowly, the steam and smoke dissipated revealing the battered and obliterated trees and fires that still raged viciously refusing to be quelled or extinguished by the puddles of water clogging everything.

Finally the smoke cleared away with a sharp gust revealing the battered landscape and half stable trees that continued to collapse losing their strength and foundation. Madara hissed under his breath searching for any signs of life and more importantly for Hashirama, but he noted the place was particularly barren. The explosion had been massive and shook everything to its core, there wasn't time to think only to brace against the shock wave and avoid any projectiles at all costs.

"Tch, looks like he got away." Madara scoffed lightly, it only made sense after all since that explosion was meant to distract and divert. "Hngh..." He sighed wearily rubbing his cheeks. There was blood. With a small mental command he deactivated his Mangekyo letting it revert back to its three tomoe pattern. His guardian slowly dissipating in wisps.

Using Susano'o was particularly draining and painful. Forget the fact that activating the Mangekyo caused pain, the Susano'o ripped apart his cells and threatened to rip his entire body apart, it was for this reason other than the fact it caused mass destruction that he kept in reserve for fighting Hashirama... The drawbacks weren't worth it otherwise, like profuse bleeding which he was enduring at this moment.

"Brother!" Izuna raced towards him with concern evident in his features Mikito quickly bounding after him easily keeping with his pace. "Are you okay?" Izuna's attentive stare landed onto Madara's face twisting with apprehension and angst, there was blood flowing freely from his eye sockets, Madara swiped away every few seconds to get rid of it but more came to replace it.

"I'm fine." Madara shook his head struggling to get rid of the burning and persistent pain. It wasn't like suffering a blow or strike with a weapon, it was persistent and pulsing constantly reminding him that he may have pushed himself too far and kept the Mangekyo activated too long, it was a small price to pay. It didn't mean he wasn't fazed by the pain however. "How's everyone else?"

"No serious injuries and no deaths." Izuna replied. "I can't say the same for the Sarutobi though... I think that explosion was a diversion, evidently it's worked since they all pulled back even the Senju and Subatsu."

"I figured as much." Madara gave a small nod, righting himself. "Any survivors?"

"Nope." Izuna shook his head.

"We'll head back for now since there's nothing more we can do." Souji spoke up, looking at no one in particular. "The weather is getting pretty bad too at this point."

"Madara... Your eyes are bleeding." Mikito said warily striding towards him with quick steps. It wasn't normal for the eyes to bleed unless there was something _seriously _wrong with a person and at that point they were already on death's door most likely. Madara obviously wasn't on the verge of death... Izuna had mentioned that _their_ Sharingan has side effects when it was used for an extended period of time-even if he didn't say this verbally it was implied like a few other things during their conversation last night. She could heal Madara, get the bleeding to stop, but that'd be a blow against his pride... But, at this point she didn't care about that his eyes were _bleeding. _"Let me heal you."

"I'm fine." Madara repeated a bit forcefully. Dully noting that Yuko and Ahiko were making their way towards them with Yuto, Hikaku, and Mitsuki following close behind.

"But..." Mikito pursed her lips. Was he going to be this hardheaded? Honestly? "Please, just let me heal you so they stop bleeding. It's the least I can do."

Knowing that she wasn't going to let it drop until he agreed he gave a soft grunt holding himself still as she moved closer to him. It's not that he didn't want to be healed, it would save him from the torture of his eyes burning and feeling like a million needles were being jammed into them as well as the profuse bleeding, but he couldn't allow himself to look so weak in front of everyone even if Mikito was just trying to help. But, he wouldn't gain anything from refusing her help except continuous pain. "Okay, go ahead."

The soft hum of glowing chakra reached his ears. He flinched as her chakra entered his body before slowly relaxing. It was so cold against the burning in his eyes, it was almost heavenly. Soothing every inch of them, quelling the burning and coaxing it to subside and lay dormant. He felt something 'shift' and slowly the bleeding stopped only leaving several dry smears and streaks on his face where he had tried wiping it off before. "Okay, that's enough." Madara pulled back as the humming stopped blinking a few times. No burning. No blood. There was a small throb but that was it.

Mikito only nodded silently giving him a worried look. This was now the second time she had seen his eyes bleeding. But, pestering Madara about it wasn't going to do anything other then annoy him and she really didn't want that at this moment in time. "Good work everyone!" She turned her attention from Madara onto her kinsmen and the Uchiha, all of them looking worse for wear, but they weren't glaring at each other which was a major improvement from a few hours ago. They all smirked or smiled at her, even the Uchiha while some gave affirmative nods. "They've pulled back their forces for the moment, so it is our victory. Be sure to get some rest once we return, but stay on guard we don't know what they're scheming. Expect an attack at anytime. Patrols will go as we've planned."

"Right!"

"Alright then, let's head back!" Izuna shouted pointing at the castle in the near distance. "Take Mikito's words to heart."

* * *

Syrus was starting to consider himself the opposite of Hashriama-not exactly a polar opposite but their differences were starting to become more and more prominent. He wanted to give a timely report to the damiyo, and in affect get the moron to order the evacuation, there were a few wounded men and women but it was nothing severe or life threatening. One reason he wanted to speak with the damiyo. Hashirama on the other hand not only started healing everyone with practical ease-a feat that was shocking since very very _few _could be proficient in medical ninjutsu, Hashirama had went above and beyond turning a whole room into a makeshift hospital.

Syrus _couldn't _really complain about his efforts, and seeing him heal everyone was an amazing sight. Who would think that Hashirama, a boisterous and jovial man who could be impulsive had such a talent for medical ninjutsu. It was an art that was obscurity, nobody wanted to put the time in or waste the time in learning it favoring the more destructive ninjutsu and taijutsu, bojutsu, etc.

The Senju were known to be prodigious in all the fields. But medical ninjutsu _too. _That put them above the wide majority of shinobi clans.

He was pleasantly surprised and left Hashirama to finish his work, it seemed that trying to get him to step away from it was going to be two migraines, and quite frankly he didn't want to deal with that stubborn streak. But, that was perfect. Hashirama could tend to the wounded and he would go and formulate the next strategy without him _going against _some of his suggestions persistently, oddly enough Tobirama joined him staying as silent as Haji as the two flanked him.

Being the tactician he was he wanted to tie up loose ends before shit hit the fan _again._

The damiyo stood behind his desk up to his neck in paperwork, he didn't look the least bit flustered, but there were signs of annoyance written plainly across his features without a single doubt the fight that just took place was the cause of the upsurge of paperwork. He paused in his reading and flicked an eye onto the trio taking in their dirtied and bloodied visages keeping the grimace that wanted to make shiver down and back. "I've been informed..." His voice took on a grim not. "Thankfully nobody was hurt."

Syrus would have sneered in contempt if it were any other person. To be so naive and shortsighted as to _not _order the evacuation beforehand and then say 'thankfully nobody was hurt' had to be the most asinine thing he'd ever heard. The people wouldn't be harmed at all or even have a remote chance of being harmed if they were evacuated and situated correctly and when both he and Hashirama stressed to do so minutes before the attack had started. Typical of a damiyo... Make the wrong choice and be a _pompous _jackass and make some stupid retort. "How is the evacuation coming along?"

"I wanted to speak with you about that." The damiyo folded his arms behind his back, maintaining a composed and royal air about him. "I need your assistance."

"With all due respect, these are your people." Haji said dryly. They weren't here to play babysitter, there mission was cut and clear, and this wasn't a part of it. Evacuating people shouldn't be a difficult task, but _civilians _who didn't have any control over their emotions like he and any other shinobi did would panic and run around like chicken that lost their heads, it would prove to be aggravating at best and infuriating at the very worst. If Sasuke happened to attack again, or the Shimura moved with the Wind damiyo. It wasn't favorable. "We will only cause more fear and panic, people fear us."

Which was very true, shinobi weren't considered to be human. A lot of people thought of them as animals, slaughtering everything in their path that wasn't remotely related to them or of great interest. They were only tools to be used by the damiyos, hired for their services, like guard dogs used as a showing off item. And, so people called them as much. Killers. Heartless. Animals.

If they were to try and evacuate the people they may cause a riot or something even worse.

"Also... If there is another attack then we need to be able to react swiftly." Syrus said, shifting his shoulders slightly trying to keep his annoyance reigned in. For some reason he had been expecting something like this to happen, where theyhad to a task likethis one. "If we are evacuating the people and an attack is launched there will be more deaths due to our distractions. We are on the cusp of a war." Hopefully this was enough for the damiyo to get the point without him being too blunt on the matter.

"You make good points, but..." The damiyo rubbed his chin musingly.

"I could take care of it." Tobirama said with a light shrug, his baritone putting everyone to attention.

"Are you sure?" Syrus looked bemused. Why would Tobirama even consider doing this? It didn't seem like something he'd even entertain as an afterthought.

Tobirama just nodded. They didn't have time to waste, and if the damiyo was too incompetent to calm his own people then he'd just take care of the whole thing. The faster it was done the better, and he was fast. "I'll need your soldiers and guards to assist me, panic is sure to ensue and if that happens it will be impossible to make any headway.

"I can do that for you, as I will accompany you." The damiyo nodded, speaking in a rather pleasant tone. No doubt he was pleased with Tobirama's compliance to complete the task.

Syrus and Haji glanced at each other for a moment before exiting the room heading back towards Hashirama's location.

* * *

The bar was bustling with people of course, but they managed to find a spot in the back off in a corner where they could see everyone and everything coming and going secluded in the shadows away from any prying eyes. Not like anyone would pay them any mind for starters since everyone in this place was drunk to some extent-even if it wasn't the stumbling drunk.

Looking back on it Madara wasn't exactly sure when he started getting along with Mikito. It just sort of... Happened it was hard to put his finger on.

They had their usual arguments, which for him were more like verbal competitions. He actually looked forward to the time when she'd give him sass or object to something he said.

And, last night was well... Amazing and surprising. He'd never felt more refreshed.

So, one couldn't blame him for being so surprised when she agreed to patrol the village completely. He felt it was necessary in case someone less reputable let a shinobi clan stay in their inn-like in the Grass village. He didn't want a repeat of that, even if this damiyo was more prudent and kept up on his security shit happens as the saying goes.

They came to an agreement that their would be patrols in the morning, evening, and then night. It wasn't very likely something would happen during the first two, but as far as night was concerned that's when things would get started. They had 1250 people total between the two of them with Isami, Isamu, Hikaku, Masa, Mitsuki, Misaka, Chiasa, Shin, Yuto, and several others being standouts and would take the lead. Of course the Uchiha didn't have kunoichi, so any kunoichi save for Yuko that were present belonged to the Domou clan.

It was interesting to see how their clans differed to an extent. Madara has always taken measures in studying up on numerous clans. The Domou, and Subatsu by extension were hard to come by and only bits of information were available-they were both extremely reclusive. The Domou had a very big sense of equality and unity from his observations.

It was much different than the Uchiha which was separated in a sense. There were a lot of rules and regulations as well as rankings. It basically put everyone in a place, kept them in that place, and they couldn't move up or down from that place. The one way one could avoid this was with strength and nothing less.

One thing that Izuna had been pushing for was allowing the women to fight, if they wanted to. They should receive additional training other than the basics-there were the few that went above and beyond but that was a narrow few. The Council of course would hear nothing of it though.

"Madara." He turned towards the sound of her voice, staring at Mikito with his usual expressionless mask not quite scowling. "So, tell me what do you think of that?"

Madara blinked. He had zoned out in his train of thought, and was ashamed to say he forgot what it was they were talking about. It had to be important since Mikito was looking at him with that intense and observant stare that she would always get when she was serious. Of course, he couldn't admit this out loud because he was certain she'd be vexed with how flippant he was-not to mention Souji and Izuna were seated next to them on either side in the bustling bar. He couldn't stay silent forever that'd only cause Mikito to prod and he didn't make a response he was going to look like a moron. "Hn."

"Hn?" Mikito sighed in exasperation at the lack of a response. "What kind of an answer is that? I'm telling you that I'll give you a Sansetsukon and a Chain whip with some scrolls on various fighting styles that go along with it as well as how to construct it, and all you have to say to me is hn?" She couldn't help it and scoffed lightly. She sent him a harsh scowl completely bemused that he was being so flippant with this topic of discussion, unbelievable... Did he have to such a pig head? "That's so intelligible and sincere Madara. Have some more sake will you."

"Don't look at me like that." Madara groused. That's right they had been exchanging ideas on what to give to each other since they didn't agree on the kenjutsu scroll and ninjutsu scroll. It was a subject Madara was highly invested in since it'd help relations between their clans and hopefully there wouldn't be another glaring contest between them that hadn't been pleasant... And there was a part of him that was utterly and totally fascinated with weapons of all types-he was a shinobi after all and getting the chance to see a new weapon and its techniques, that was like candy to a kid. "I accept this and in return I will give you a ninjutsu scroll with some of our fire jutsus and the mechanics behind them."

Mikito fixed with him with a critical stare, crossing one leg over the other. "I am glad to hear that. Now, you can go back to your sake since we've finished this discussion."

"I was listening before!"

"You can't even say that with a straight face."

"I just did."

Mikito look at him dryly, not convinced in the least. "Mhm, well this is done with so..." She shrugged slightly taking a ginger sip of sake. "Anyways. Anything interesting you have to share with us Souji?" Madara could snap and swear up and down that he was listening, but she knew that he wasn't judging from the telltale signs the most prominent that narrow eyed gaze that he'd direct at nothing or anyone in particular-not focusing on her. But, she wasn't going to argue the point with him.

"You did say you found out a few things." Izuna chimed in.

Souji closed his eyes for a moment going through the topics. A couple weren't to be taken seriously, they were mere rumors, but a rumor always had a little bit of truth in it otherwise they wouldn't last as long as they did. He peered at his sister and the Uchiha brothers, flicking his eyes around them for a few moments making sure nobody was listening in or trying to. "Well, I've heard two things that have warranted my attention. The first being that _they _confronted the Two Tails and put it in rout away from the Fire village. People are calling him a "god of shinobi." He said with disdain, noting the disbelief in everyone's eyes, even his sister looked slightly surprised-after all the Tailed Beasts were monsters made of sinister chakra. "The second is that through some means... Hashirama convinced Tunoichi, Hajime, Saburo, and Kenzou to all sign a ceasefire."

"What?" Izuna leaned forward, narrowing his dark eyes. "That can't be possible, Tunoichi and Hajime hate each other." He didn't even comment on the Two Tails, that was beyond absurd.

"Well, it's Hashirama." Madara snorted sipping on his spicy sake. That man could talk anyone into doing anything, probably talk someone into jumping off of a bridge for that matter. But, it was hard to believe that he managed to get those four to agree to be in the same room, let alone sign a ceasefire thus ending their age long war with each other.

What really caught his attention was the fact he confronted the Two Tails. It was said that the Mokuton could suppress a Tailed Beast's chakra, but this was merely a thing of myths and tales used to make the Senju feel superior to the Uchiha. But, it definitely begged the question if it was true, and if it was indeed true than Hashirama would be more than just his primary focus... He'd be his only focus. However, the chances that Hashirama managed to perform such a feat was slim and exaggerated at best.

"How typical for people to say such a thing. Hashirama must be a smooth talker." Mikito noted with a hint of amusement in her tone. For Hashirama to get those four into the same room must have been a huge miracle, there's just no way they'd agree to something as foolish as signing a ceasefire. Even if it wasn't worth the paper it was on, it was just something she couldn't see or imagine no matter how much Hashirama prodded them to go through with it. Which meant there was an ulterior motive behind their agreements. "He's not a god, far from it in fact... What a gross exaggeration."

Izuna snorted. "Quite."

"What I'm concerned about is the signing of this ceasefire. I couldn't care less about that little moniker." Souji steered the conversation back on course. Hashirama was not a god, he was a mortal made of flesh, blood, and bone. His bones could be broken, he could die, he could bleed. "Those four clans wouldn't be caught dead with each other, and they all happen to come to a mutual agreement and go through with it without any complaints or rebellion." He shook his head stiffly, how foolish, believing they took on the Two Tails was easier than getting those four leaders to sit down together without a jutsu being expelled or swords gleaming at their necks.

"What are you getting at?" Madara asked, interested. He was still wrapping his mind around the entire thing and coming to his own conclusion, so he didn't have the time or mental energy to deduce what the four's objectives and motives were. That was anyone's guess. There was just no telling with the four of them put together in a confined space.

"Did they really agree to the ceasefire for peace, or..." Souji paused, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a foolish thought to think they did it for peace, but stranger things have happened. "Was it just a way to entrap the Senju and Subatsu." He laughed humorlessly. "I'd never thought Syrus would take such a risk." Syrus was always wary of things like this and Haji was right up there with him.

"I see your point." Izuna nodded slowly. A ceasefire was a great way to entrap a clan or clans, particularly if those clans were part of it and were obliged to no longer attack. The first one or couple of clans to spring the attack would win without any trouble, it'd lead to numerous deaths nothing short of a slaughter, so much for a ceasefire and peace. But, this couldn't be the only reasons why Souji was wary of the whole thing altogether.

"There's also the problem of Hashirama sending something to you both."

Madara bristled while Mikito tensed.

"I hope you both didn't agree to it..." Izuna's voice was unusually low and threatening. "I know you can be easily swayed at this, brother."

"Shut your mouth, Izuna. I didn't accept it." Madara grated out. He didn't want to deal with his brother when he got like this. "I'd never accept it. Don't start your shit..."

"I didn't accept it, he was too vague." Mikito replied easily waving her hand in a dismissive manner. It didn't seem like all that of a big deal, a bit puzzling but nothing that would warrant Izuna to have such a violent reaction, Souji too for that matter. But, she could understand Souji since he didn't like anyone but has a special disdain and hatred for the Senju.

"He's only trying to reign supreme! The peace that will follow isn't worth it if it's made with the Senju!" Souji snarled viciously, paying no mind to the shock in Madara's eyes and surprise in Izuna's. He really couldn't blame them for the reaction to his statement, normally he was quiet and retained a stony expression only speaking when it was necessary.

"I said I didn't accept it!" Mikito snapped right back at him.

"You sure as hell better not have!"

"Are you deaf!?"

"Okay... Let's all just calm down." Izuna felt himself sigh, tensing in trepidation. These two weren't about to start fighting right here and now. It was bad enough that him and Madara would come to blows, he didn't want these two going at it in addition. "Moving forward, you're wary of this ceasefire. What is that you're anticipating?" Izuna focused his gaze on Souji, hoping that this would be enough to steer the conversation away from the topic of Senju.

"It could be an attack." Madara shrugged stating one of the only and obvious answers..

"I think they intend to launch an attack soon... They may entrap the Senju and Subatsu thanks to Hashirama's folly, which will lead them here to us. The Shaningu have been hostile towards us since the incident at Maison-ya, they hardly need an excuse to shove their way into this." Souji slowly sipped away at his sake as he spoke.

"You're expecting them to come here with a full force." Mikito deduced.

"Pretty much." Souji nodded. "It's just a matter of when they decide to show up at this point."

Silence.

"Well, in that case we'll defeat them as well." Madara stated confidently. If the Shaningu hadn't learned their lesson from the last time they crossed paths, for certain this time they will learn their lesson and it will stick. He'd make sure of it. "At this point I wouldn't expect anything less than another clan sticking their nose where it doesn't belong, after all the Akimichi have been doing just that lately. Which means that it isn't a question or afterthought any longer."

"War is on the horizon..." Mikito finished with a whisper.

"Now, it's just a matter of how far we can go." Izuna muttered softly. "But, we know that we are comrades now and will be from here on out, so we must care for each other."

"I agree." Mikito said softly with a sincere smile. "Very well said, Izuna."

There was only silence as they nodded once again. No words needed to be spoken, the feeling was powerful enough. Whatever was thrown their way they'd overcome it together and they'd conquer it together. No questions asked.


	51. Consternation

The Wind country was situated in a fortified valley of cliffs and mountains that completely surrounded and encircled it. The entire city itself was situated in a rough full sphere formation, the buildings being constructed with stucco to provide cooling relief from the baking sun, unlike the Desert country the buildings all varied in shape and size with the tallest building being where the damiyo resided of course, It towered head and shoulders above even the tallest buildings and structures being situated in the center with several paths sprouting out from it into every direction.

It was a natural filter to keep the population less crammed and able to move around freely, all paths lead to the damiyo's tower so it was also a natural thing that nobody really got lost and retained their sense of direction. There was only one way in and one way out making this place quite fortified and safe in comparison to other countries and villages.

If there was an attack the forces could move to the top of the cliffs and pick off the attackers, if they somehow got through this they'd be met with fierce resistance at the only entrance. But, really nobody ever bothered trying to infiltrate let alone invade this place for very good reason, nobody like being in a desert civilian and shinobi alike.

Ajo swiped away some sweat beading on his forehead, carefully tracing his fingers over the long scar running over his left eye, the wound he suffered at the hands of Mikito when that _witch _tried to slice off half of his skull. It had been thanks to a quick earth clone and speedy reflexes as well as a horde of Akimichi and Sarutobi he wasn't walking around with a layer of skin missing from his face and more importantly his eye. Had he been a second too late he'd be down one eye at this moment.

He knew well that anything can happen on the battlefield, death and wounds were a part of everyday life, but Mikito landing such a blow... A life threatening blow made his blood boil. It had been over six years since his clan had been pushing against the Domou, six years since he encountered those _ferocious demons _that prowled around the jungle and rainforest that the Shimura were trying to move onto for the natural resources.

It was a losing battle, somehow through some means the Domou stayed one step ahead of them. If they even took a step over the invisible boundary they were swarmed by them with Souji more often than not at the helm with Isami or Shin. But, the Shimura weren't pushovers and one way or another they would move into that territory and claim it as their own.

As the years went by the thought become more and more hazy. The goal more and more unreachable.

But, now he had a chance to get even with her.

It had been a few months since his clan had been contacted and situated themselves within these walls, with his leader-Daishiro Shimura in constant talks with the damiyo that lasted for hours on end, which as far as he could see was going exactly according to plan. The damiyo was power hungry and greedy naturally, but he was also brazen and quite outspoken, something they could use to play into their favor.

He never ventured far outside the damiyo's tower and if he did it was for simple observation and scoping out the bustling village which was more like a city given its design and layout with people and food stands and shops on every corner and place he happened to glance towards. A big of the reason he stayed in the damiyo's tower was the fact there were a group of priests that were charged with 'keeping the peace' within the tower itself and spent the majority of their time on the lowest floor where not even he was allowed to venture to without permission and a hefty escort.

He didn't buy the 'keeping the peace' bit, but then again he never gave two shits about something of that sort anyways. He was a bit curious where this group of priests spent all of their time, but with making sure their forces were ready and mobilized for an attack at any given second he couldn't pursue this curiosity with as much vigor as he would like to.

The damiyo spoke warily whenever he would divulge even a little bit of information on this subject. It wasn't enough to deduce or even ponder anything, but it was enough to placate some of his kinsmen and their curiosity. Daishiro never pushed the topic into a conversation showing an indifference to the whole thing despite his own curiosity as to what these priests were doing all day and night secluded from everyone else Daishiro showed no signs of caring.

"Ajo-san." A gruff voice broke him free from his current train of thought. He turned his dark eyes onto the person who disturbed, one of his own shinobi with a stoic mask on his face. "Daishiro-sama requests your presence at this very moment, don't delay." The man continued on before bowing slightly and exiting the room briskly.

Ajo smirked slightly as he made his own exit turning right and heading down a long hallway with doors on both sides housing everyone from officials to people who had to stay here and finish their work. _I guess it's about time that we move. _Ajo thought with anticipation. Daishiro was never a man to dawdle and waste time, if he gave an order it was of the utmost importance, if he wanted to speak with anyone it was of the utmost importance, he wasn't the leader of the Shimura for nothing.

He strolled through several more long and winding hallways, there were no extravagant paintings lining the walls like in some damiyo estates, no family heirlooms or possessions, everything was quite simple and bland even the doors were constructed with expensive but plain wood. It was a very odd thing to behold for the first time and even the millionth time, most damiyos were very quick to flaunt their wealth and prestige.

Finally, after another thirty minutes or so he stopped in front a light brown wooden door. This, ironically enough wasn't one of the shouji sliding doors, but a door with an actual knob signifying that there was a real need for privacy and discrepancy. Nobody could enter without permission, and if anyone was listening in on these private conversations, well they'd be dealt with in short. Ajo rolled his neck to the side, stretching his senses out around him for a moment-Daishiro was present as well as the damiyo, but there wasn't anyone else in there.

_Interesting. _Ajo noted mentally, twisting the knob and slowly opening the door peering inside. His eyes zoned onto Daishiro first, the tall, slightly fair skinned, and well built man with dark brown hair that reached the soft of his back and spiking outwards with bangs brushing against his forehead stood poised and composed as always with just a small scowl etched on his features, his dark eyes holding a gleam of indifference. His next target of focus was the damiyo, physically less impressive than his leader and a good deal shorter as well, he wore white and purple robes with a head ornament that obscured his eyes slightly.

"Ajo-san." Daishiro gave him a stern look as he spoke, tone gruff and deep. "Good, you have come. Take a seat we were just discussing our next course of action."

Ajo nodded once finding a chair and sitting down promptly. "Is this pertaining to the letters you sent out before?" Ajo flicked his eyes onto the damiyo. It had been almost a good week maybe two weeks since he sent out letters to every village and country in the _entire _region. It was something that he pushed the damiyo to do as well as Daishiro. It wasn't wrong that the damiyo wanted to unite every village and country under him, more than ambitious to have such a goal in mind... And, dangerous at that.

"That is exactly it." Daishiro replied. "We've received responses back from all of the damiyos..." He paused shifting in his seat. "They all gave the same answer. An affirmative no, with the Desert and Sand being particularly vocal about it as well as the Dune and the other neighboring villages." He had expected as much since nobody in the region wanted to lose their autonomy, it was almost as horrifying as losing one's life in this matter since they'd be under someone's rule and thumb. It wasn't favorable, and the system that had been set in place for centuries had no real faults. "I was expecting this much from the very beginning, strong opposition from everyone. No doubt the countries and villages will scramble to contact nearby shinobi clans _and _mercenary clans."

"I wished to avoid as much." The damiyo spoke soberly, slowly rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "My military trumps all of them without a question, why do they insist on being so stubborn?"

"The Sand has the Uchiha and Domou backing them." Diashiro stated. "The Desert has the Senju and Subatsu, despite their respective military lacking the expenses that you have and equipment, having these four clans throws things into their favor, giving them more than enough confidence for good reason. There is also the problem with the Sarutobi clan who've made their presence known-Sasuke launched an attack on both the Sand country and Desert country earlier, which means he'll soon set his sights here and launch an attack. It's just a matter of days, I'm afraid. The Akimichi have also been becoming more brazen." He finished smoothly, folding his strong arms across his chest.

The damiyo sighed softly. He didn't think this was going to be so difficult.

"You'd like me to look into this?" Ajo asked after a silent moment.

"No." Daishiro replied in short. He already knew what he needed to know with the Uchiha, Senju, Domou, Subatsu, Sarutobi, and the Akimichi. The Uchiha and Domou were contacted by the Sand damiyo and the Senju and Subatsu were contacted by the Desert damiyo.

Sasuke was looking for revenge after being shoved completely out of the region by the Uchiha and Domou and losing Harou in one of the harsh battles, and the Akimichi well their motives were unclear, but they were involved in the battles so it could be any number of things. "War will soon break out, and as I've mentioned before the other damiyos and heads of villages are scrambling to contact shinobi clans as well as mercenary clans. Which means the Hyuga will soon arrive and perhaps the Nara and Yamanaka."

"And, the Shaningu?" Ajo asked carefully. It was by now widespread around the world that the Uchiha and Domou decimated them in the Grass village, saving the village itself from being burned and the damiyo from being killed. Hostility was growing between them and it was going to explode at any moment.

There was also the fact somehow Hashirama managed to get the Shaningu, Hageshii, Chibana, and Tachibana leaders and second in commands agree to a ceasefire. It was beyond absurd in his eyes, how and why did Syrus even agree to such a thing, and more importantly how did the leaders of those four clans who had always been at each other's throats...

"And, the other three clans in this supposed ceasefire." Daishiro practically spat. What a foolish and absurd thing. He read between the lines and between those lines, these four clans were likely prepping an attack. "Things are going to start picking up and we can't be lost in the tide, therefore I want you to keep track of their movements I don't care if they head to the next town to get supplies I want to hear about it. If you must task this to some of our men who have been growing restless." People just didn't accept ceasefires unless they had something to gain from it, or they had villainous intentions for doing it in the first place.

_Things are finally starting to spiral. _Ajo thought with a hint of glee and anticipation. "I can do this for you, Daishiro-sama." Ajo bowed lightly. He couldn't do this by himself since he was busy organizing everything here with his force and the damiyo's, but there were a few restless Shimura among their ranks that wanted to do _something. _Keeping an eye on these four clans as well as the Hyuga, and even Hatake was a top priority second only to preparing for the inevitable war and possible attack by Sasuke.

"Also..."

"Yes?" Ajo looked at his leader carefully.

"We will be attacking within the coming week." Daishiro stated, looking at the damiyo for a moment until he got a soft nod in return. "I will be making sure everyone is ready from our force as well as the damiyo's if I happen to overlook anything I'm going to need you to make sure that it is just..." He turned his focus onto the damiyo. "Sir, I must ask that you allow us to do what needs to be done, will you give us that much?"

"I will be leading my force." The damiyo said slowly, giving a small nod. "I give you that much, do whatever must be done you have my permission."

Ajo and Daishiro exchanged glances for a second.

"I will be on my way then." Ajo excused himself, swiftly standing from his seat and pacing towards the door. Things were going in their favor, and faster than even he anticipated. "I will see to it the tasks are complete."

* * *

First and foremost shinobi were trained to cut off all emotions. It was for thousands of reasons one of the most profound was that emotions could entice an opening which the enemy could _easily _exploit. Another reason being that emotions were wild they could draw many to extreme measures and lengths turbulent and unpredictable so much like the shinobi's life from the beginning. Whether it was passion, compassion, anger, hatred, fury, love, lust it was all the same thing when it boiled down to it and all these were nothing but weaknesses to be exploited.

His father had tried to drill this into him as well as his brothers. He had always been pragmatic and a realist, Hashirama was the loudmouth idealist who didn't know when to shut up, Itama had been the hothead, and Kawarama was stoic and calculating. It was needless to say his father's way of drilling this into them didn't work, and in Hashirama's case it couldn't be more of a disaster, he had found any point to object and rebel against their father since _that _day. Whether that be about taking a mission or missing a Council meeting Hashirama did it habitually.

There hadn't been a day that went by when those two weren't arguing.

It was beyond teenage rebellion at that point in time, Hashirama opposed his father's rigid and warmongering ways. They were very similar though, both were too damn stubborn and outspoken in their own rights. Itama... He had fallen for it in the end, the lure of revenge and hatred the endless cycle that doomed their world. Kawarama... He had been too much of a shinobi at such a young age, he was even more cold than him. Calculating but very kind.

Now only he was still alive alongside Hashirama. His older brother despite being so powerful only desired peace.

He desired the same thing. Not as flowery and air-headed as Hashirama would put it. More of a means of things actually _being discussed _and not leading straight to battles... To this end he'd do anything within his power to see it through. To the very end he'd stick with Hashirama.

Hashirama desired peace.

A lot of people however would second that...

Shinobi were still very much human-though some would second that. They still had emotions, ideals, wants, desires, they wanted things to. Have families, wanted families.

But, shinobi didn't scream and run around like _idiots _when someone ordered an evacuation. Like everything else that they tasked themselves with it was done with laser precision, evacuation drills were a common practice.. Nobody in their right mind would attack the Senju compound or even find it... But, the chance that it happened-and it had at points in history, it was better to be prepared. If one wasn't prepared it'd lead to certain death and nothing short of it.

It was this divide that separated shinobi from the ordinary person, besides their ability to utilize all five elements, and mix those five to form whole new elements. For the ordinary person wore their emotions plain as day for all to see, a shinobi was reticent and stoic never revealing anything choosing death before speaking to the foe. For the ordinary person a shinobi's cold and ruthlessness was feared more than anything. They looked the same, talked the same, even had the same needs-food and water, but there was a great divide.

The white haired man sighed softly. crossing his arms irritably over his chest. He remembered why exactly he didn't work with civilians. He held no disdain or distaste for them in particular, they were just so noisy and open books. They gave him a migraine. Spotting thousands of emotions on their expressions ever shifting and changing like their thoughts, it was a flood of information. He could see the person's entire life story practically.

For this reason Tobirama really wasn't _fond _of having offer his assistance with the evacuation. Dealing with screeching people regardless of age or gender was never a top priority of his. But, the faster they got things done the better it would be in the long run for them.

There wasn't that much people, surprisingly there was only roughly four thousand. The Desert country had always been and small and isolated, unlike the Sand, Wind, and even Dune countries there were no shops and stands, no people hustling about it with the pathways and streets clogged packed to their utmost limit. No real noise or skirmishes. Instead it was families and neighbors doing everything together, cooking, cleaning, they all supported one another it wasn't a surprise they managed to survive down here.

Though, now that he actually sensed with more attention-there was a thriving ecosystem around them. Survival wouldn't be too hard.

Hopefully they didn't eat bugs, insects, etc. It wasn't _uncommon _for clans and people in general to eat such things in certain areas and countries... But there was no way he was going to put a spider or chocolate covered fried ants in his mouth and chew on it.

Hell no.

He never found out if their diet consisted of insects or anything of that nature. He was thankful for this. He had been on a lot of missions, and sometimes during those missions he needed to eat what was available. This meant settling on less than savory things.

He turned his focus forward, letting his thoughts drift by. The damiyo talked them down, basically while he led the whole thing from behind him. He'd already been around the structures more than enough, despite their similar near identical appearances, he had sharp memory. What he was not expecting however came in the shape a narrowed funnel, he walked down in a single file with the others. Darkness overlapped everything, and the small space made the murmurs much louder.

It took another fifth teen minutes, but finally they reached the end of the funnel. For a second in time he couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing in an _underground _city.

A real underground city!

Here he thought he'd seen it all.

The city was much like the surface village above them, but instead consisting of wide houses rather than tall, and circular instead of spindly, so the overall design was much more different being grouped into huts and sections, but had its share of similarities. There were people milling about as the damiyo started to direct everything a lot of supplies ranging from food, water, weapons, and some medical equipment were hauled around.

There were several sources of sunlight, in wide berths, interstices along the top, and narrow slits letting its glory and force pour in unbidden and tenacious.

The Desert country had been through a tremulous era of war much like the neighboring villages and countries, at one point in time there was a fight for power which resulted in the deaths of many, during this time this underground city was constructed as a last attempt to safety, given the nature of the time and if an all out attack was happening above them, they'd be safe and sound. However if the land cracked and caved in...

Or, Rikudo forbid if Mikito sent one of the those _destroyers _that's what he called that attack she unleashed in the most recent battle... What else was he supposed to call that thing...

It wasn't something to dwell on. Nonetheless they survived over the centuries that much was certain, this one little fail safe had been the maor game changer.

Back then there really was no _system _it was just a fight for power, there were no limits to it... It was war at its peak. Eventually all of the damiyos of that time met and after long discussion agreed on everyone retaining their autonomy and thus territories were changed, land was redistributed with the Wind damiyo having the most territory overall, but everyone was happy with the decision in the end of things. They could run things the way they wanted to, and not be under someone's constant watch and thumb. There had to be dozens if not hundreds of these countries and village in this region.

All of them have been prospering. Some more than others, naturally, but people were living in peace. They were happy.

It was this system... This fragile peace that was being threatened... Causing people to fear war.

Drawing people into war.

And when people were pushed into a corner there's no telling what they would do.

What were the Shimura's underlying motive?

Tobirama stood back taking in the mild silence that surrounded him with relief. He found himself crossing his arms over his chest tapping his bicep anxiously. He didn't understand what the Wind damiyo's motives were for doing this. It was beyond _absurd._ He was quite literally questioning his own power while trying to throw it around, it was foolishness of the highest couldn't be the only reason for this bold move, one never sent out such threats if they didn't already have every measure looked over and something in their advantage. And, the Wind damiyo had _something _going in his advantage for being so bold and brazen to send out messages to every country and village in the region.

There were also the battles ripping through the Earth country between his clan, the Uchiha, the Domou, the Subatsu, the Sarutobi, the Shimura, the Hyuga, the Akimichi, Yamanaka, _and_ the Nara. It was one of the widely contested areas and was home to numerous battlefields.

There was also the problem with the Hageshii, Tachibana, Shaningu, and Chibana... He didn't care if they signed the ceasefire, he knew something was off when Disuke hadn't reported anything to him immediately about the situation. Which meant he was still out in the field or fighting, which really made the two no different. His brother would gripe about him being paranoid, but he always followed his instincts first and neither of those four clans were going to stay true to their word.

Their intentions for signing it were villainous, to get something out of it be whatever that is in particular. That's what he believed firmly.

If by some chance things headed to respective borders and they all clashed at the same time...

He shook his head shoving the thought away with all of his might. Far too cynical.

He found something else to occupy himself, his thoughts were getting beyond cynical and what his brother would consider paranoid. So... It was a good thing they got sunlight down here through some means an earth jutsu perhaps? Just shift the landscape a little bit. It seemed they all used something of that sort just from his observation from the inside of the structures. In any case it was good, if they didn't have this source of sunlight they'd be severely deprived of vitamin D, thus forcing them to go back up to the surface.

It was cunning and _elusive. _

If the enemy did attack, they'd be convinced once they leveled everything that the deed was done.

How wrong could they be...

Tobirama made a mental note of this, despite the passage being dark and lurking with unexpected danger he had a good grasp of where he was. Judging from the dirt itself around them, they had to be a good two thousand feet below maybe less. "Thank you for all of your hard work, I'll make sure to add this to your pay." He was torn out of his musings by the damiyo, the stoic Senju flicked his eyes onto the older man narrowing them slightly it was still quite dark.

It wasn't like his clan was desperate for money, they were well enough off. At least this damiyo was formal and correct, some damiyos would scoff at the notion. "If that is all."

"Quite." The damiyo nodded. He stepped away from Tobirama for a moment speaking seriously with an older man for several moments before he nodded and made his way back towards him. "He'll handle things here." The damiyo told him. "All of my soldiers will serve you well, they are strong and fierce used to the dreadful weather since a part of their training is surviving in the desert for two years. I told them to wait for me there until I send word or arrive back. So, let us depart now everything here is settled."

Tobirama looked at him carefully. The evacuation was finished which meant now everyone would be safe, something that would pacify his brother. It was also good in their favor since if things spilled out into the village they wouldn't need to worry about the homes or any other structures for fear of injuring anyone inside. In that same light if the damiyo was killed in battle, well things could take a major turn for the worst. The village, the country itself would be no more. "It'd be better if you stay here." He said finally, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Your people will need you."

"What kind of ruler would I be if I didn't defend my village? My country?" The damiyo questioned after a short moment of silence. If it was war the Wind damiyo wanted than he was going to get it, even if the Desert country was small and isolated he had a tremendous military, and there was no way he was going to be bowing his head to anyone. Whether he met death on the battlefield or lived through this to tell the story, anything was better than submitting before that pompous jackass. "Let's depart while the sun is still in the sky. It will take us a while to get through the funnel system."

Tobirama thought long and hard on a response, because he couldn't disagree with that. Any leader worth their salt protected their land, they had the strength to do it obviously. If the damiyo was killed the country would fall, by all means it'd just sort of cease to exist becoming vacant. He never fought a losing battle, and Hashirama shared this same sentiment with him, but the more he pondered on this... The more it felt like they were. Perhaps the damiyo knew defeat was imminent in his eyes at least, and this was his last stand.

He wasn't _lesser _than a shinobi by any means.

Tobirama nodded slightly, his face nothing short of a stoic mask. All they could do is fight and carry out their mission to the end, wherever that may take them.

They couldn't let themselves lax for even a second.

* * *

It had been a quirk that he used to give into constantly, and then it turned into something to annoy his father with. He should have been focusing on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu, not the medical arts. Even though the Senju _did have _proficient medics his focus was not to be set there. He was destined for 'greater' things. What could be greater than healing others?

He stuck with it however, and now it was as easy breathing in essence.

He didn't need to even form a hand seal, and he went beyond the standard green glow when he was in the process of healing someone who's injuries were too severe and grievous.

Nobody's injuries were severe thankfully and to his surprise the Subatsu kunoichi and shinobi he healed actually thanked him... Which shouldn't have been a surprise, they were _comrades _they had an _alliance _something so rare in this era that such a thing was unheard of. But, the Subatsu all seemed to be very... Wild. Untamed. They were known as wolves, demons, _cannibals_, the last one was something he would never understand Syrus nor any of the Subatsu made any inclinations towards feasting on any Senju's flesh.

When had such an outlandish rumor started and gained enough momentum to become a common "fact"?

But, seeing them up close and in person, working alongside them they weren't so bad... As allies he couldn't ask for anyone better. The Subatsu were truly amazing. It was slow and awkward at first, but they were all starting to talk and get to know one another better-that stage where a shinobi was feeling the other out looking for any quirks or flashes, anything that didn't quite fit or stood out. Not quite sizing each other up, but there was wariness there. For the women it came easier than with the men, masculine pride and all of that nonsense.

It was a good start, and with Hesui and Toka's marriage confirmed as unorthodox as it was. The gap was starting to bridge itself.

The sentiment made him smile slightly as he healed the last few men. If it was possible for the Subatsu clan and Senju clan were coming together, not quite integrating within one another _yet,_ their respective Councils would _never _accept such a thing..._ But,_ he could see the subtle signs starting to show. It may take a few years, and a lot of feeling out, but eventually they'd be comfortable around each other, and then the first generation of children would come. If he had things his way maybe even integrate their clans.

It was nice to dream.

Hashirama send his soldier a small and brief smile. "That should take care of it. Try not to use it for a few hours if you can help it. It may open back up." He said as calmly as he could, addressing the Senju shinobi seated in front of him. His thoughts were starting to go all over the place

"Understood, Hashirama-sama." The tall man gave a small nod, exiting the room a short moment later.

"Whew." Hashirama wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, a gesture to show some of the effort he went through even though he wasn't sweating. He relaxed slouching forward and giving the room a once over. "Well, that takes care of that I suppose. What's next?" Hashirama turned a curious gaze onto Syrus, the older man sitting cross legged on a cushion a few feet away looking composed if a bit restless. Haji and Usagi were seated close by.

"You're not tired?" Syrus raised an eyebrow in question. He had spent the better part of two or so hours having returned from discussing the next move with the damiyo watching Hashirama heal wounds big and small alike, none severe or life threatening, but to have such a grasp on healing... It was extraordinary, many dismissed the medical arts, Hashirama had been one of the few to stick with it.

"Not really." Hashirama admitted. Maybe if the injuries had been more severe he would be a bit drained and tired, but with his chakra reserves he didn't really need to worry about overexerting himself, though it was still possible if he wasn't careful. But, it's not like he had to reattach limbs, which would definitely take a good chunk of his chakra.

"That's really amazing, Hashirama-kun." Usagi noted.

"Heheh, you think so?" Hashirama chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Back to the point, we'll have to wait for now." Haji replied steering the conversation back on course. As much as he'd like to discuss Hashirama's healing capabilities he was always straight to the point.

"Wait?"

"Your brother is helping with the evacuation, well he was. He should be on his way back here as we speak." Haji informed the tan skinned man with a blank expression, for once not scowling or looking with severe indifference. He was almost certain Hashirama was aware of this fact, but the off chance he had been so engrossed in healing everyone that he simply forgot, it was better to explain some things. "We can move on our own, but in order for us to move with the damiyo's forces he needs to be present." Aside from the fact the weather was preventing them from doing anything offensive or defensive, he highly doubted the damiyo's personally trained soldiers would move with either of their commands.

"I guess that's true." Hashirama nodded slowly. If the damiyo wasn't present the soldiers could be very disagreeable and boneheaded.

"Tobirama-kun is here." Usagi said turning her eyes towards the door.

The door opened a second later. "Sorry I'm late." Tobirama said in his baritone. He quickly paced into the room with his lengthy strides shutting the door behind him. He wasn't exactly sorry for his late arrival, but he had always been prudent and was at least a half hour early than even thirty seconds late. This damiyo was truly a stubborn man, but he couldn't fault him for wanting to fight this battle, he could never fault his will to protect his home and people.

"Did you have fun?" Usagi asked with a hint of a smirk crossing her face. Tobirama wasn't exactly the type to be patient and understanding when it came to screaming and griping, these two things could probably shatter that stoic mask he prided himself on in just a matter of seconds. And, who in their right mind screamed at _the _Tobirama Senju?

Tobirama looked at her dryly. He wasn't going to dignify that question with an answer, it was very clear he didn't have fun. "The damiyo has insisted that he comes into battle with us and personally leads his troops. The citizens are safe and sound underground." He sighed at the looks everyone gave him, another story for another time. "Anyways, like I always saying. The evacuation is finished, the damiyo wants to fight alongside us and lead his men personally, I couldn't object."

"Brother, if he dies then what?" Hashirama asked. It really wasn't the money that was concerning him, it was the fact if the damiyo fell or was killed the village would be no more, the whole country itself would be no more, and where would this leave the people? He could return to the Senju compound, but these civilians didn't have somewhere to return to. Most important it was the fact of this whole place losing its identity, without the damiyo all was for naught. "Did you even _try _to convince him that it wasn't a good idea?"

"Of course I did! Don't you think I already factored that in?" Tobirama asked just as pointedly fixing his brother with a heated glare. He didn't like the way Hashirama worded that last question. If he could have convinced the damiyo to back down and not go into this fight he would have. The damiyo had been insistent he lead the charge with them, improve the morale of his men which would very well happen, but if he died. "He wasn't budging on the matter and so in the end I agreed."

"Just like that?" Usagi looked at him curiously.

"Just like that." Tobirama retorted, folding his arms over his chest again. He wasn't going to go back and forth with the damiyo, who was the ruler of this land, and was paying them handsomely for their services. It wasn't good business, and it was nothing short of a waste of his energy trying to negate the inevitable. If the damiyo wanted to fight then so be it. He accepted it. Everyone else would need to accept it as well.

"Well in that case..." Haji shrugged after a moment. If the damiyo was going to be that stubborn no sense in prolonging anything more than it was needed. "Where is he now?"

"Speaking to his force." Tobirama replied evenly. The first place the damiyo headed to once they got back was his personal chambers where his soldiers and guards were waiting for him loyally. Which could only mean that war really was going to spread across this entire region without any reprieve or end in sight, the battles were going to get a lot worse and more destructive. There would be death. Things were coming to a full head.

"Things are happening so fast..." Hashirama mused.

"It gives me a bad feeling." Usagi admitted.

"You're not the only one." Tobirama muttered glancing out the large opening at his side, watching the sun smoldering menacingly baking the entire landscape. Yes, it was much too hot and unbearable now, but once the sun went down and it started to cool off... "We're going to patrol every square inch of this place once the sun sets. I got a feeling the Sarutobi are going to spring another attack, if they do we'll need to watch for the Uchiha and Domou since they'll no doubt react."

"Fine with me, what about you guys?" Usagi spoke up.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Syrus nodded slightly. He had to pay back Sasuke anyways, that stupid monkey.

Haji just settled on nodding.

"I have no objections, but let's not resort to violence right away." Hashirama said.

* * *

Yuko woke up from her short nap to the most unusual sight. Trees were in the distance rolling with the sand hills. It had become commonplace that the terrain and surrounding landscape was nothing short of bland and the same, so she hardly looked outside unless it was to watch the people mill about.

This afternoon was different however. Since the fight that took place earlier everyone had been tense for a very good reason, patrols continued like usual within the confines of this village and their sensors constantly scoped the outskirts.

What worried her more than that was the fact the landscape was shrouded in trees and branches varying in size and length, honestly it was quite ridiculous just how vast they truly were. And, Hashirama _did this _somehow forcing an entire forest to sprout from nothing but sand, it was in the realm of absurd.

It was almost as absurd as Usagi was during their fight. That girl could move _swiftly. _She didn't even have time to form a hand seal.

Hashirama was powerful, perhaps that was being too light about it. In order to execute a jutsu of this magnitude was just beyond belief. It defied reason, she had seen a great deal of things as of late, but this definitely took the cake. Is this why they were calling him 'god of shinobi'?

Yuko sighed and shook her head at the moniker. She never invested a lot of time into such things, but maybe this moniker just wasn't all exaggerated and blown out of proportion.

It is true that she hadn't come face to face with leader of the Senju clan as of yet, but his prowess in battle was feared and even members of her own kin whispered about how fierce and powerful he was. Judging from that multitude of trees in the distance those whispers weren't as far fetched as she had thought.

She glanced over the Hyoton scroll in all of its glory. She had fought tooth and nail to obtain this, and she had barely looked into it not having the time given the recent situations she had endured. From the short glimpses she could remember before it was a very complex ninjutsu that revolved around the usage of one handed hand seals, there was also the seamless mixture of wind and water that created the impenetrable ice, if it was too much or too little the entire jutsu would collapse. One problem she had was that she wasn't versed in wind, she was good enough in water thanks to her training with Ahiko and she could even execute some earth jutsus though those were mostly copied from her foes.

After about twenty minutes of careful studying she rolled the scroll back up sealing it away for safekeeping. Her eyes were starting to hurt. It seemed the entirety of the ninjutsu itself was different from other elements. The biggest difference was the usage of one handed hand seals which showed an extreme prowess and control over one's own chakra, executing two handed hand seals and regulating the amount of chakra surged into jutsus was difficult enough. Using one hand was practically unheard of and impossible.

There was no way she was going to master this now, or anytime soon for that matter. That much was evident. She was getting certain aspects, but the whole was still far more complex. It almost seemed to be something that was more hereditary than taught.

Maybe she wouldn't even be able to use it. Maybe obtaining the scroll was just to test her skill and wit at survival and combat. Because, as far as she could tell at this moment only the Yuki clan would be able to utilize that to its full peak.

The thought was cynical, but could be very true, still she pushed it away to the back of her mind and turned her head towards the door, her bangs swept around a few times before settling. Ahiko strode in a short second later, with her normal smile on her face and her normal outfit, there was some wariness in her eyes there Yuko noted, but her smile didn't waver. "Good afternoon, Yuko-chan." Ahiko greeted her promptly, kneeling a few feet away and grabbing her bow. "Did you sleep well?"

"Is something going on?" Yuko asked. The only times she seen Ahiko grab her bow or use it was when there were a lot of enemies. She normally used her spear in battle rarely resorting to her bow and arrows, it wasn't surprising since she had laser accuracy with those things so accurate it scared even her. "Good afternoon. And, I slept well." She quickly added, coughing quietly at forgetting her manners.

Something could be going on with the Sarutobi back in the region with even more numbers than before, but she was pretty certain someone would have informed her and she'd be out there right now fighting. Did anything ever get settled with talking? Was there even an attempt to discuss?

Probably not.

"Nothing that should note any major concern." Ahiko said placidly noting that Yuko was tense and ready. Surprisingly enough ever since the battle things were silent, which couldn't be a good thing, but still it was silent. Nobody was making a move, though it was being widely discussed around this village that the Wind damiyo is going to be mobilizing his entire force in the coming weeks, and the Dune damiyo was contacting shinobi clans most noteworthy the Hyuga and even Hatake. But, these were things that didn't need their immediate attention. "Don't mind me, I just know the fighting is going to start soon and I'll need to use this." Ahiko gestured to the bow and she picked up up carefully slinging behind her back along with her collection of arrows. "Better to be prepared, right?"

"Un." Yuko nodded in confirmation. She was _always _prepared and at least an hour early when she had to do anything, it sucked waking up so early, but she would rather be a half hour early than five minutes late. She also constantly rearranged her repacked her things whenever she was about to travel, one could never be too prepared for sudden changes. Like a storm or having to resort to eating bugs because enough food wasn't packed. "So, I can just stay here?"

"Well, you can. You're not going on patrol for at least a few more hours." Ahiko nodded, fixing her with a curious gaze. "Souji and Izuna are speaking with the damiyo at this moment, and Madara and Mikito are going over strategies and organizing our forces." Souji was always prudent in situations like this and the first thing he would do is make sure the evacuation was taken care of... Which was daunting since there were so many people packed within these walls. But, before doing this he'd go over the damiyo's force, their strengths and weaknesses, the training they underwent and their main means of fighting. "Maybe I could think of a few things for us to do."

"I just feel a bit useless..." Yuko said softly, raking a hand through her hair.

Ahiko suppressed a laugh. It was just like Yuko to say something, you know it wasn't enough that she just got done battling for a good few hours, especially going up against Usagi. Yuko never really gave herself the credit she deserved, not a lot of kunoichi were on the front lines. But, she could understand why the red haired kunoichi was so restless and anxious at this moment. It was natural when war was brewing ready to explode and consume everything that it could. "Yuko-chan, don't say such things. Have some more confidence in yourself."

Yuko sighed. "You're right." She raked a hand through her hair again, sighing softly. "I can't help it though."

"Is it maybe you want to take your mind off of Izuna-san?" Ahiko poked gently, a small smile crossing her face when Yuko looked at her with slight shock. It had been odd seeing the two of them... Interact, it was clear they were both attracted to each other Izuna was sort of pursuing her, and Yuko was just overwhelmed with the whole thing, but it was clear she had feelings for Izuna. She never exactly told him to back off. "I'm very happy for you, Yuko-chan. You deserve to be happy. Not sulking." Ahiko said gently sending a smile her way.

"B-But-"

"You deserve to be happy." Ahiko repeated more firmly, already knowing which direction this was heading to. She wasn't going to hear any of it.

Yuko nodded slightly, pursing her lips as she stared at the girl who was her surrogate sister. Ahiko had never been wrong with anything that she said, it was always comforting having her near. She could vent her emotions and just talk and Ahiko would listen to her never complaining or showing signs that she was annoyed she'd just listen.

But, this Izuna situation, honestly she didn't know what to make of it, before Izuna had looked down on her, and now he was after her hand in marriage-had her hand in marriage.

It was just bemusing and overwhelming. Izuna had to have chosen her for a good reason, but the more she pondered on it the more lost she became. She couldn't think of any reason he'd want to marry her. She wasn't the strongest or most talented, and she _was_ a half blood something that the Council would point out over and over. Maybe Izuna was just toying with her, waiting for her to make a fool out of herself so he could laugh and smirk that infuriating smirk that he would always do.

"Yuko-chan."

"Yes?" Yuko blinked a few times, shaking herself from her train of thought, staring at Ahiko with her chocolate eyes.

"Has Izuna ever lied to you?"

Yuko didn't even ask how Ahiko knew what she was thinking about. She wracked her brain of all the memories she had with him, from their first meeting, to the time in the cottage at the Domou compound, all the way up to this point in time. She furrowed her brows slightly, a sense of anxiousness coming over her suddenly. Izuna always seemed to be playing with her, leading her on and she took the bait without question, she made that promise to him and never broke it, that had to be something right? He never outright lied to her, he was honest, even if he enjoyed flustering her at times. "Well... I can't say that he has." Yuko admitted softly. "He's very hard to read, though..." She shrugged

"Then don't worry about it." Ahiko gave her shoulders a firm squeeze.

Yuko nodded.

"And, you know what this means?" Ahiko questioned excitedly. She didn't wait for Yuko to answer and continued on. "You're going to be my sister, and I'll have nieces and nephews!"

"A-Ahiko-chan!" Yuko sputtered, her face nothing short of a crimson mask. The first statement flew completely over her head, the second taking a firm root in her mind. She hadn't considered having children with Izuna, did he even consider it? Questions and thoughts for a different time.

"Follow me, I've thought of some things for us to do." Ahiko patted her on the back and quickly paced towards the door flashing Yuko an innocent grin. "Come on, come on!

"Wait up!" Yuko chased after her. "I didn't even put my hair up yet!"

* * *

Black hair fell in front of his eyes and with halfhearted anger Aito swiped it back sighing softly as he glanced up towards the smoldering sun. It was just his luck that he'd be stuck with this time of day to patrol, not that he really minded or anything, it was just incredibly hot and dry. It wasn't like the Fire country's moist and wet hot. "Be sure to double check, Akimichi could be anywhere as well as the Sarutobi." He told an Uchiha shinobi who gave a nod in his direction before darting off with a few others.

Patrols would run on the same time and schedule they always have, with the majority of them starting as the sun began to set, for now it was just a matter of waiting and staying aware. They could run into some foes, but the chances of that happening in this moment were pretty slim. But, not out of the question.

He had been pretty young when Tajima took the mantle of leader. There had never been a more turbulent era in time than when Tajima became the leader, attacks on the Senju and any other clan were common and he'd go as far as sweeping out miles upon miles of the Fire country clashing with anyone that even stepped in his direction. Aito didn't particularly care for his warmongering ways, but orders were orders and he wouldn't deny he didn't like the Senju or the Hyuga.

A lot of things changed as the years wore on, Tajima had sons, very powerful sons who would one day take the mantle. The biggest change had to be women weren't trained beyond the basics and would take care of the house duties, if there were any kunoichi they were likely to be infiltrators using their wit and charm to break into even the most guarded castles or structures.

The biggest change however had to be when Madara allied with Mikito, thus forging the alliance between the Uchiha and Domou. If he had to give his opinion.

The Domou-a reclusive clan known to be demons, devils, and cannibals ripping apart those who they fought and eating what remained. _Now _he didn't give two shits about that last part because that was obviously absurd, and there were fairly nasty rumors about the Uchiha too so he learned to disregard such things. There were differences between their clans, the Domou having varying appearances, skin pigments, and hair colors and types. They were all incredibly powerful and relentlessly ferocious, especially the women.

An alliance was all swell and dandy to him. The Uchiha would continue to prosper and grow in strength. They'd conquer anyone they came across. However, he took an interest in Misaka where he'd normally be indifferent and somewhat aloof. The blue haired kunoichi of the Domou, that was there alongside him and the others when they raided Maison-ya. The woman that was paired him with dozens of times now. Truth be told the first thing he noticed was her hair, and then her body followed, and the first thing that scared him to some degree was how amazing her kenjutsu was. Despite her vibrant hair color her personality was the total opposite. Reserved and soft spoken.

Somehow he had convinced her to get a drink with him, and things kind of went on from there. Though, she never did say if she'd want to do it again.

"Aito-san." An Uchiha shinobi broke him out of his musings.

"Here she comes." Another said with some disdain.

Aito pinned his focus onto Misaka, not surprised to see her wearing the attire that was common in her clan. Her hair tied up in a low ponytail secluding her eyes just slightly. He turned a look onto his fellow Uchiha shinobi, both of them glaring at the woman steadily approaching him. They must have been sour about her body slamming _both _of them at the _same _time when they challenged her before. "Misaka." Aito greeted her with slight cheerfulness, jumping down from his perch and striding towards her with slow steps. "What brings you all the way out here? Are you on patrol?"

"Well, you're on patrol..." Misaka said as if it were obvious, it was obvious. She took a small breath, turning her eyes away from him for a moment and onto the bag clasped gently in her hand. She stepped forward a few more steps, pressing the bag into his chest despite his bemused expression, and waited for him to at least grab it with one hand. "So, I figured that'd I bring you this. You must be hungry." Misaka finished in the same soft tone pointing to the rather large bag against his chest.

"Just for me?" Aito asked, staring at her.

"Just for you." Misaka nodded.

Aito gave the bag a careful inspection before opening it. Just that shinobi sense that made him inspect everything. He remembered that he hadn't eaten a lick in a good few hours, and with vigor at the heavenly aroma his stomach growled demanding nourishment. He turned his focus onto Misaka once more taking note that she seemed a bit... Bashful? He didn't think he had it in her. Maybe she wasn't bashful, but more flustered? "Did you make this for me?"

"Of course." Misaka gave him a slightly stern look before her expression softened. "This village didn't have everything that I needed to prepare it the way I usually would have, or with sides, but I hope this will be enough for you now, Aito."

Aito was slack jawed for about a whole minute before he shook himself out of his stupor realizing that his fellow Uchiha were giving him narrow eyed looks and Misaka was looking at him expectantly. He quickly closed his mouth, composing himself smoothly. "I... Thanks, I'll be sure to enjoy them. It smells very good." He finally responded sending Misaka a very sincere smile. The first thing he'd do when she left was stuff his face like a pig, this Yakitori and Onigiri smelled great. He cleared his throat softly. "How about later I repay you? We can get another drink together, maybe. It's the least I could do since you went through the trouble of making this for me."

"Mmmm. I'll consider it." Misaka flashed him a small smile before excusing herself, turning away from him for a moment. "Maybe after patrol or tomorrow. Maybe in three days."

Aito smirked at that.

"Are you really going to eat that?" The Uchiha shinobi from before asked. "What if it's poisoned?"

"Don't even joke like that. Besides, I'm starving, and she went through the trouble of making it for me it's only right that I eat all of it." Aito said with food in his mouth, already taking one skewer. He was certain if Misaka wanted to kill him she'd just run her sword through him, not go through the trouble of cooking something so delicious and then douse it with poison, for this reason he didn't even respond to the second statement. He took another chunk of meat from the skewer. If he died because of this, he'd be very happy.

"You're really going to get a drink with her?" Another Uchiha shinobi asked. Baffled at the fact Aito would even ask.

Aito flashed a smirk. "If she accepts. Yes." He could almost swear that Misaka was playing hard to get with him, and he couldn't even resist the urge to play along and try to get her attention. After all, he loved a challenge. He munched on the pieces of chicken and Onigiri savoring the taste and not letting a single bit go to waste. He sighed in contentment as he finished the last chunk of meat on the last skewer, shoving them into the bag and burning it with a quick fire jutsu. He sighed softly, rubbing his stomach slowly with one hand. "That's a lot better." He muttered to himself, Misaka's food really hit the spot and he felt _full. _

He quickly licked and wiped away any sauce that could be on his lips.

Not a minute too soon either because Izuna came striding towards him with a passive expression on his face giving orders to the nearby Uchiha shinobi.

"Aito-san." Izuna greeted him politely, nodding at the rest of the Uchiha beside him who gave quick bows.

"What can I do for you, Izuna-sama?" Aito asked slightly curious. The second in command had been in talks with the damiyo since they returned, surely they couldn't have been concluded already.

"You'll be accompanying us tonight when we scout the outskirts, so your patrol will be given to someone else who will be present here." Izuna told him bluntly. Aito wasn't one for such tasks anyways, he had always been a man of action. "The damiyo will be ordering an evacuation in a few days time as to not cause a public scare or something of that nature. He will lead his army personally alongside us against the Wind damiyo and Desert damiyo, he is quite insistent on doing it this way and Souji found no need to argue the point any further. So I didn't." Madara wouldn't argue about it either so he had to simply concede.

"Understood." Aito gave a nod. The minute the sun set over the horizon things were going to start picking up, and the Sarutobi would show themselves. And, maybe the Shimura would show themselves. "All of this sitting around really isn't for me, but it's necessary." He gave a small shrug, he knew there were times when one had to just sit still and wait.

"I spoke to Misaka-san while I was on my way here. She will be coming with as well when we scout the outskirts." Izuna added.

"Sounds fine to me." Aito hid his smirk.

"We'll be leaving the second it gets dark." Izuna informed, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Don't be late. We're expecting the Sarutobi clan as well as the Senju clan and Subatsu clan to make their presences known and launch an attack."


	52. Thunderstruck

"Real power is forged from the desire smoldering in the heart. It fans into a flame and begins to burn with an intensity scarcely imagined to be possible."

Orochimaru

* * *

It was just supposed to be a mission.

Take out a few Sarutobi that were terrorizing the trade routes as well as the merchants and traders. It could be considered a minor mission, i'd be a bit difficult since the Sarutobi were extremely powerful and had no inclination of giving up period. It'd be a bloody tooth and nail battle, but they would succeed and accomplish the mission.

At this point she knew things could never be that simple. If things were that simple there wouldn't be constant war and bloodshed, but how one mission headed straight into a war she would never be able to guess or comprehend. Things weren't supposed to get this bad.

But, then again she hadn't been on normal missions. Aside from that one to retrieve the letter from that small town. The next to follow was going to the Water country which was just horrifying-it was like a whole different world over there, and like the rumors and stories said the water _did _run with blood. she survived though, and obtained the Hyoton scroll, and made it back in one piece.

This time wouldn't be any different.

She felt a stab of guilt, however.

Had she and Ahiko not come here in the first place to quell the threat of the Sarutobi... Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe there wouldn't be a war, the Sarutobi would be hassling the merchants and traders with vigor, but that was better than a war, right?

No...

It was going to be horrible no matter which way she sliced it.

Yuko stared at Ahiko's back. For the first time she felt helpless, but remained silent trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

She wasn't sure what the girl had in mind for them to do, but anything was better than sitting around.

Ahiko had her do a lot of things. Some of them normal, others she had to say weren't so normal. The first and most prominent in her opinion had to be the weighted clothing, it took her weeks to finally get used to the constant strain and weight they put on her body.

There was the time when Ahiko made her go through hand seals _blindfolded _for half of the entire day and then fight blindfolded for a few more hours after that. Ahiko explained it as training the muscle memory as well as nervous system, so she didn't even need to think about her next move it was already coming along with three more of them.

It was beneficial but harsh training.

Then there was that other time when she'd have to survival training and Ahiko would slap a seal on her to block one or more of her senses forcing her to adapt and attune her senses. Become one with nature as it were. Because of this training she had an acute sense of hearing, smell, as well as touch.

There was also a lot of weird training, that's the only way she could describe it. She'd do handstands for hours, even hanging on the edge of a cliff which was more than terrifying-she managed to balance somehow. There was the ten thousand laps or extremely harsh physical exercises. Then there'd be hours spent on strengthening her actual arms-the wrists themselves with a special apparatus, it was very harsh training, many times bringing her to a breaking point when she _didn't _want to continue, but pushed herself through the pain and finished.

Then there was weapons training, which had to be the most interesting and fun for her if she were honest. There was shurikenjutsu which she was familiar with already obviously, medical ninjutsu something her father also invested much time in, kenjutsu another one she was more familiar with naturally being quite talented, and there was bojutsu as well something she grew accustomed to and flourished in.

The less practiced sojutsu and kyujutsu were also a part of her training, Ahiko had insisted as much and she couldn't say no to her.

Some of the weapons she wasn't even sure what to call them or if they even had names. There was one in particular which was more like a mallet than anything. There was the three section staff which was a bit interesting able to bind and disarm opponents and strike from blind spots. There was the Nunchaku which was less praticed. The meteor which was two heavy iron balls attached on opposite ends by a long and sturdy chain. It was one of the harder weapons to learn requiring a lot of spinning and twisting to gather speed and momentum.

Once that thing got going though it was a done deal, one could counter, strangle, disarm, and strike all from a distance away.

She couldn't remember a lot of the weapons name, there had been so many. She was like a kid in a sweet shop.

Then, everything was finished with meditation.

The survival training had to be the harshest and most difficult.

It hadn't been the best training, running into giant spiders, centipedes, and that... Scorpion is it called... Had to be the worse thing that happened on that particular day. The chain of events were the same as the weeks went on. She'd rather fight a pack of Sarutobi than see those eight pitch black glossy eyes staring at her. She survived, blew the things to bits and hurried back to her small camp to relocate _far _away from them.

It was a day to remember.

Or a day that she'd never forget.

She decided not to voice her curiosity aloud as to what they were doing or where they were going. A part of her felt that it'd be better not to ask, but there was another part of her that was just too curious. If it was a certain thing she'd need to spent a little time preparing and such.

The hallways started to blend together despite there being several extravagant paintings and statues on certain floors it all looked the same to her, she had seen it a hundred times over at this point, and Ahiko knew everything in here like the back of her hand.

The sunlight was glaring as the castle doors were opened.

Dry heat swelled against their clothing and skin forcing a long grimace out of the two of them.

Yuko hastily brought up a hand to shield her face from the tremendous heat of the sun, it was always so hot during this time of day, but the dry air and wisps of sand had to be the worse part-since it got in the nostrils. Halfheartedly, she began to trail after Ahiko with short steps, glancing around the area taking in a few Uchiha and Domou shinobi going out to patrol and a few units switching shifts for the day that weren't inside of the castle at the moment or in the village.

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly.

It was just a bit surprising to see both sides getting along a bit better than before in such a short amount of time...There was no longer a glaring contest going on between all of them anymore, and the invisible line wasn't drawn which you weren't supposed to step over. Of course, there were a few that continued to glare at one another, stubborn to the very end. But, the vast majority were at least on good terms and weren't sizing each other up-this point being more so with the Domou and their kunoichi in particular.

Madara and Mikito sure had a way with words that was for certain.

But, the Uchiha would listen to him without question, honestly. He had the Mangekyo it's what solidified his place as leader. The same can be said for Izuna who solidified his place as second in command. And, it also seemed their respective Councils were behind this alliance completely which was odd at first, but even she could see that this alliance was more than fruitful for both clans, and another dozen marriages were probably being planned at this very moment, not including her own.

Winter was fast approaching, what were they going to do marry ten people in one day?Then marry twenty the next? That was laughable and absurd.

Yuko swiped at a bead of sweat making its way down the side of her head sighing softly, the heat starting to bother her.

"Mikito! Madara!" Ahiko called giving an exuberant wave, unhindered by all the looks they were receiving.

Yuko blinked a bit in wariness as she spotted the man of her thoughts several meters away from her current location with Mikito close by giving orders to Shin, Chiasa, and a few Uchiha pointing in several directions before nodding her head. Yuko watched them all disperse in the given directions, some of the Uchihas not looking too pleased but staying quiet since Madara was shooting them all death glares, daring them to even mutter a protest or objection.

Yuko began hastening her steps getting closer and closer to them.

"Sister." Mikito flashed a smile at Ahiko, slowly turning to the side and let her eyes settle onto Yuko."Yuko, just the person I was looking for." Mikito gave Yuko her full attention, her large eyes beaming onto her fully. Her lips curled up in hint of a smile, it was a graceful gesture.

"Did you need me to do anything, Mikito-sama?" Yuko gave a quick glance to everyone huddled around the area. Mikito insisted she didn't need to use any honorifics, but around so many people it was just better to be polite. "I mean I'd like to help if I'm able."

"Ahh, you're so diligent Yuko." Mikito said with a very pleased expression, grinning just slightly as she turned towards her ebony haired husband with an expectant expression. Madara had been taken the initiative since Sasuke launched the attack and the clash with the Senju and Subatsu. "Madara, didn't you say something about sending out a small scouting team? Why don't you send Yuko with?"

Madara nodded carefully, giving a quiet order to Yuto before the man nodded and sprinted off. "I was intending to do that." He acknowledged with an incline of his head. It wouldn't be hard to find Sasuke with the sheer numbers he had behind him it was more likely that he had his own little chunk of desert somewhere close by, and once they did find him was just a matter of timing.

And, there was also the Senju and Subatsu, but given the time of day they wouldn't be moving until nightfall-a good few more hours maybe five from now. "Kagami."

Mikito turned her attention onto the boy who couldn't be no older than ten at the very least. The same boy who raided Maison-ya with them and stopped the barrier or seal that was placed on the inn.

"Madara-sama." Kagami gave a slight bow, slowly righting himself and giving his leader all of his attention.

"Proceed as planned." Madara looked towards Ahiko and Yuko for a moment, darting his eyes onto Souji and Izuna who were approaching from opposite directions, and lastly onto Mikito who was now focused on him waiting for him to finish. It had been her to bring Yuko to his attention, the half blood proved that she had pluck, she did survive being in the Water country for a couple of months. But, he was still angry.

This woman was the reason Izuna gave him a _migraine. _"Report to Izuna or Aito if I'm not here when you return."

"I understand." Kagami bowed before hurrying off to continue getting ready for his task.

"Where is he going?" Ahiko asked the obvious question.

"You are already aware Sasuke has been on the move, the day is starting to wane so I know he's waiting to launch another attack. I want to get the jump on him." Madara pointed at the trio keeping his gaze on Yuko for just a second longer. "He wouldn't be so foolish to set up camp in the same place as before, though it'd be strategically advantageous we know the entire area so he won't do the same thing twice.

Yuko nodded. Spotting those fireballs, even a blind man could have seen those. It was the most ridiculous and reckless thing she'd seen.

"I have nothing for you to do at this moment." Madara said pointedly after a long bout of silence. It was surprising things were pretty quiet and there were no enemy shinobi around for miles. It wasn't to the point where they'd be using the damiyo's army, but it was steadily progressing to that point. It was just a matter of days. "I suggest you get some rest since you'll be coming with us during the night."

"Thank you for your diligence, Yuko." Mikito offered a small smile, honestly Madara was so sour at times and Yuko was a bit more perceptive. She could pick up on the narrowed eye, the sharp scowl forming.

"There has to be something I can do." Yuko furrowed her brows. "How about I go with Kagami? It can't hurt, right?"

She wanted to do something to get away from her thoughts at this moment, Madara surely had a small task to give her something that was too beneath him to even consider. Now she was being thrown right back into those thoughts she savagely tried to claw away.

How much time had passed now? Seven months? Eight months? She wasn't a step closer to finding out the one thing she wanted to.

"It couldn't do any harm, Madara." Mikito said after a moment of silent thought, it was just reconnaissance with the chance of a fight, but at this time of day nobody was really going to expend that amount of effort. It was just the reason why Madara was choosing to do this now instead of later. He didn't want to get a jump on Sasuke, he was getting a jump on him. Brilliant. "I could send Ahiko too."

"Fine." Madara said with a low sigh, looking at Mikito for a long moment, a familiar scowl making its way onto his face. He didn't feel like getting into one of their verbal spars at the moment. He turned his gaze onto Yuko, narrowing his visible eye to a slit. "Kagami!"

Kagami ran towards him. "Yes, Madara-sama."

"Yuko and Ahiko will be going with you."

"Of course."

Madara fixed Yuko with a stern gaze. "You'll be leaving in two hours."

"I'll be ready." Yuko assured with a nod.

"I'll meet you in our room when you come back." Yuko forced herself not to start at the sound of Ahiko's voice. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, realizing the curly haired girl was leading her away from Madara and Mikito and back towards the castle, she had turned and started walking... But, probably stopped getting lost in her thoughts. "If I'm not in there I will be shortly."

"Kay!" Yuko beamed a smile.

They separated going different directions.

Yuko gave a small nod to a group of the damiyo's guards patrolling the entrance to the castle. They were wary for good reason, but ever since the attack the air was ripening with trepidation. The guards were no different and constantly kept lookout, such it was better to at least nod in their direction-a small bout of trust.

She had been meaning to explore the castle a bit more, but recent situations and all she didn't have the time to curb her curiosity. The areas she had been in kind of blended together and looked the same, but there was a lot of this structure that was ancient and remained unexplored. The door shut with finality, startling her, one hand racing to the hilt of her sword before she took a calming breath and paced forward. That door always slammed shut so loud.

It took roughly ten minutes for her to get back to the room she was sharing with Ahiko. She slid open the door stepping inside quickly and sliding it shut. She started at the sight of Souji giving one of his trademark stony looks with a rather large scroll resting between his legs. "Souji?" Yuko raised her eyebrow questioningly.

It wasn't like him to be sitting here considering what was going on just outside.

"I'm going to need you to stay quiet, and not ask any questions until the very end." Souji said. The words were spoken slowly and pointedly, not as if she were stupid, but so she understood not to even say a peep until he was finished with what he had to say. He had been looking into this for a while, and since everything was shimmering at the moment, he finally had time to capitalize. So he would.

"Okay..." Yuko blinked once before taking a seat.

"I'm going to keep this short." Souji said, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing softly. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do this right now, but he couldn't let Yuko start getting distracted. "You already know that you are half Uchiha and half Kizoku..." He grabbed the scroll between his legs and handed it to Yuko, noting that she nodded just barely. She took it from his hands carefully, bringing it up towards her chest opened it, an audible gasp escaping her lips. "You already know of their fate." Souji continued, his tone slow and careful.

"T-This is..." Yuko's throat was thick with shock.

"I can't tell you myself." Souji's statement was direct and blunt. "But, I'm sure you'll have time to go down the straight path and find the answers you want. The answers I can't give you." Souji slowly placed his hand on Yuko's shoulder, shaking her out of her stupor and drawing her full attention onto him. She had been getting lost in her thoughts again.

Mikito wanted him to look into this a while back, and it was the least he could do since Yuko was a great help in the clan... She had been particularly well liked by the clan after a few weeks. "Keep in mind this is an old map, things will have changed there."

"T-Thank you!" Yuko stuttered out, bowing her head gratefully. She had truly been at a loss and wasn't sure if she could continue on, but now she could continue on. She had solace. She had an objective. Izuna wouldn't give her the answers she desired so now she could find them on her own. She could never thank Souji enough. She was indebted to him.

Souji simply nodded striding passed her and towards the door sliding it open swiftly and exiting. The gesture didn't surprise Yuko anymore. "Be wary when you're with Kagami." Souji told her carefully. "I have a feeling the Shaningu or Chibana are going to make a move very soon..." He paused, eyes glinting dangerously. "They've shown clear signs of that much, and with the recent ceasefire..." He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "I'm going to send Ahiko, Masa, and Shin with the both of you. I've gotten a report from one of my spies. She spotted Disuke Senju early in the morning treading towards this region with great speed, he was also spotted in the Lightning country."

Yuko nodded carefully, unsure of what to say so she simply nodded. Maybe this was the true intentions of Madara's task.

Tensions had reached an implosion with the Shaningu clan as well as the Sarutobi. Now the Senju and Subatsu were close by and that was ten times worse than an implosion, but the Shaningu had shown to be hostile with small skirmishes out of this area, and the disaster at Maison-ya nailed the coffin shut and buried it three hundred feet in pieces.

Many would argue Tomoyuki and his faction deserved it, but there were those who argued different. Those who argued different claimed the Uchiha and Domou were merciless and didn't spare a single foe that night, no person was seen to escape they were all mowed down. Those who were lucky or unlucky enough to see the aftermath when the battle was over... It only intensified those feelings of resentment and fear.

Then there was the growing enmity between the Uchiha/Domou and Sarutobi clan. After wiping out their entire force that had been stationed here, along with what would have been the outpost... Not to mention sending back that Shinobi's head and Izuna killing Haruo; things couldn't be any worse between them. Sasuke wanted revenge, and he was looking to pull the entire region into a war to get that revenge.

He already attacked the Sand and Desert. Next he'd attack the Wind and Dune. Every village and country in between was going to get caught in the middle...

Yuko stared at the floor.

Souji looked at her carefully, a stony expression on his features. "I doubt you'll come across him in any case." Disuke was a crafty and clever man. Immensely powerful. If he didn't want to be spotted he wouldn't be, it was just simple as that. "If you do, however, don't engage him remember your mission. And, the Senju or Subatsu won't be attacking, where they are currently the weather won't allow them to do anything as much as walk in the open, let alone fight. so we have other things to take care of."

"The Tachibana, Chibana, Hageshii, and Shaningu..." Yuko said uncertainly.

Yuko hadn't taken the much discussed cease fire topic of conversation with much thought, it was just another one of those things that changed as it was passed on. Though, it seems there was merit to this highly discussed event-if the citizens and travelers in the village were anything to go by. Hashirama through some means, got four clan leaders one of the more notable being Hajime to agree to a ceasefire. And, this was just _crazy. Insane. _

It was unheard of for such a thing to happen... Monumental was the right word to describe it. An actual ceasefire not going up in smoke...

She knew it wouldn't last, something so frivolous would never have longevity or remain long standing. No, unfortunately their world consisted of give and take. And, people would sooner fight than discuss anything civilly. So, this ceasefire was in essence a strategic move by one or all of the clan leaders involved, and though they couldn't fight _against _each other that didn't mean they couldn't _with _each other.

Souji gave a small nod, his expression betraying nothing of his inner thoughts, and he could tell from the concentrated look on Yuko she was thinking along the same lines as him. "So, stay alert when you're out there. And, kill anyone that confronts you."

"I will." Yuko assured herself more than Souji.

"Good." Souji gave a small nod and exited the room sliding the door shut behind him.

Yuko sighed, turning her focus outside her window. Nothing could ever be simple.

Her father had trained her to the bone, and that meant a thorough schooling in politics. After all, she was an Uchiha-one of the most prominent clans in the entire world, it was only natural that she be educated in such things. Not like she had any fondness for politics, it was all just one headache that never ended.

_Is that why they accepted the ceasefire... _Yuko slowly clenched her hands into fists clutching at the fabric of her shirt. What if the Hageshii and Chibana were planning to team up or the other two clans... The Shaningu and Tachibana. It brought back a vague memory of what would have been her mission prior to the Water country, the Chibana had requested 'assistance' from the Uchiha clan. What if that was just a way of getting a rat into the compound or gathering _something _that could be used against them...

Yuko wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the chill with vigor and persistence. It just gave her an overall horrible feeling, maybe she would have been part of the whole thing-betraying her own clan unwittingly and not even realizing it until the end when it was too late. As unlikely as it sounded, it was by all means possible, she never underestimated her opponents.

No, things would have went in this direction... Either way, regardless of chain of events this would be the end point of all those possible scenarios.

The only thing she could is fight. Fight for herself. Fight for the clan. Complete the mission.

She took a very slow and deep breath.

Why couldn't the fighting just _end? _

Now the Senju and Subatsu were close by and persistent, she had spotted dozens of Hashiramas which turned out to be clones, the fight that erupted had to be worse yet, it was bloody, bitter, and vicious it didn't need to get anymore worse. Now there was a possibility that four more clans were going to try and stake their claim or lead a fight against them and anyone else who even thought of opposing them. Clans would get pulled in just because and no other reason than that.

It was like... This whole region was going to be the center of it. The center of all the enmity and conflict, the bitterness and hatred.

Maybe she was being a bit over dramatic, but that's how it looked to her.

"Change of plans, Yuko-chan. I'm going to be coming with you." Ahiko's cheerful and chipper tone made the red haired kunoichi jump in fright.

Had she gotten so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice Ahiko's presence or hear her entering? She wasn't the most acute sensor, but she could always _feel_ Ahiko. But, it was possible if she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed Ahiko's entrance.

The fact she jumped and Ahiko took a seat on the futon across from her were completely ignored by her, and she felt a little bad since she was dead silent not saying a word. "Souji went to Madara with something, and Madara agreed with it something about Tachibana, Hageshii, and Disuke, but then Mikito wanted to do something different after hearing about Disuke, then both Souji and Madara said no. Then they started arguing. Then, they told me I was going to be coming with you, and so here I am."

Yuko turned towards Ahiko carefully, watching her rake one hand through her thick and abundant hair that was just a bit out of place. She was sighing and groaning, shaking her head, so unlike her normal cheerful self. Not to mention she said all of what she said in one breath, and that had to be more taxing than fighting a Bijuu. Of course, she already knew this since Souji spoke to her in private. Being between a fight with those three had to be seriously daunting.

"I heard." Yuko said with a small smile, sauntering towards her futon and plopping down supporting her body with her hands as she leaned back. It wasn't very ladylike, but she didn't care. "Do you have everything you need?" It's not like Ahiko would forget anything, but she could spend so much time fussing over her there was a very slim chance Ahiko could forget something.

"Look at you. Worrying about me. Trying to act all cool." Ahiko quipped gently with a light grin.

Yuko grinned at the last statement. "I just want to double check." Yuko reasoned sheepishly, normally it would be the other way around. Ahiko was worrying about her or fussing over her, and here she was doing it to Ahiko. It was funny, but also very embarrassing for some reason.

"I have everything that I'll need, and my spear is over there." Ahiko gestured to the wall where her spear was resting against it. "What about you, have you eaten anything since we've come back?"

"Well, I did." Yuko nodded looking at anything that wasn't Ahiko. She did eat, a few Onigiri to be exact with some tea, but she could have eaten a lot more. She didn't want to be full while she was fighting though, vomiting was never on her list that had to with anything. But, this left her a bit hungry at times. Ahiko knew since they spent so much time together, and she'd always ask if she ate something, or just shove a few plates of food in front of her and tell her to eat.

The diet varied greatly in comparison to the Uchiha who mainly ate fish, rice, and vegetables. Some of the Uchiha even ate tofu, chicken, pork, but the main diet was those big three. Fish. Rice. Vegetables.

The Domou ate _a lot_ of different meats, there were also _a lot _of different fruits and numerous vegetables which numbered even more than the meats. The fruits being extremely sweet and moist, and the vegetables being ripe and crisp. There was a lot white rice, brown rice, even yellow rice in every meal. The majority of the time the meat and vegetables would be mixed together in with the rice. There was also a heavy emphasis on spices, so a lot of chili peppers of various types were used including the ghost chili.

She noticed how vast the diets between her clan and the Domou differed. It was quite glaring so. The Domou had more a lot fruits and meats.

But there were similarities, both used a lot of rice for every meal, it was a staple part of their respective diets. Vegetables as well.

Needless to say the Domou ate a lot, their portions were always huge and abundant. Yuko could already see a difference in her... Figure. Over several weeks of sticking with their diet and her training regimen. She was no longer slim and lithe, but full her training defining and toning her entire body, she was agile and flexible. Nimble like a kunoichi should be. It was the reason she tried staying covered up save for when she was asleep or in private.

"I guess I could eat a little bit more." Yuko admitted. The best way to restore chakra was through food first and foremost. And, it'd be a good time to pick up on anything that was passing through word of mouth around the village may be useful or at the very least pique her interest. "I'll pay this time." Yuko said a bit firmly, it was sudden and random, but she felt like she had to say it. Ahiko had done so much for her, got her so much, it was about time she returns the favor.

"Then I will let you pick the place." Ahiko sent the girl a small smile. Yuko had always shown concern when she was paying for everything, she tried to tell Yuko that it was fine, but the girl couldn't let it go. She was definitely half Uchiha, she had the same stubborn streak they did.

"We can go to that one tea house we always go to." Yuko offered.

"Okay." Ahiko agreed in a chipper tone. "Then we can meet up with the others and take care of this mission."

"Right." Yuko nodded.

* * *

Tobirama was pragmatic and a realist.

Hashirama was the dreamer.

But, there was a keen difference between him and Hashirama.

He had gained his father's apt military mind when it came to strategy, or anything of the sort. While, Hashirama was more of the diplomat, he tried to talk things over when he _didn't _need to or _shouldn't _have done so in the first place. Nonetheless the difference was clear even if Hashirama could shape the landscape to his advantage with the Mokuton.

Tobirama took a small breath and set down a map of the entire region they were in, that included every village and country regardless of size or population. There were a few circles and X's dotting the map, vital points that needed to be guarded or utilized that could swing the battle into their favor. It was just a matter of hours before the sun finally set over the horizon and the cooling night would roll in.

He had more than enough time to finish thanks to Hashirama as well as Syrus and Haji who were assisting the damiyo with organizing his entire force as well as their own, it was a demanding and exhausting task. One that he could no doubt complete but he'd be a bit hard pressed afterwards. Of course Usagi stayed with him.

Since the village's population was only around eight thousand, maybe nine thousand the military force was about half of that so three thousand eight hundred, at the most four thousand hundred.

And, counting his clan's and the Subatsu's respective numbers-between them both there was roughly one thousand two hundred.

Five thousand roughly in all total.

The Sand country had roughly two hundred thousand soldiers total, the Dune had at least one hundred thousand, and the Wind dwarfed any and all of them with having more than four hundred and eighty thousand soldiers in total with more in reserve.

It was quite daunting when one really thought about it. And, one could even say they were now fighting a losing battle, the odds were not in their favor.

But, he didn't fight losing battles. Tobirama was always prepared for any and all situations. Naturally, he created a jutsu just for this type scenario when numbers were not in their favor and he needed to cover a lot of ground _fast_.

In the end he decided that they'd do a six point charge. After Usagi explained it to him he conceded and added the last group.

There would be one main force charging forward, two more smaller forces flanking them several miles apart, and then two more groups would sweep in from the back once that battle was well underway and then begin to overwhelm them through the element of surprise. While this was happening another group would come off from the side and then spread out and surround the area effectively cutting off any routes of escape while a few people from that group charged in and began the second overwhelming. If the battle came down to numbers they could contain them in the small perimeters formed by their bodies.

It was ruthless but effective.

He sighed to himself, nodding once as he memorized the plan and jotted down a few more key points on the map. It was truly a shame things couldn't be settled without fighting there was never any type of diplomact, but he wouldn't force the issue. If it's a fight they wanted, it's a fight they would get. He was already prepared for this and would act accordingly and swiftly to the situation at hand. He carefully folded the maps back up, keeping the one he jotted down on near him, and stacked the rest of them neatly on one side of the desk, he didn't even start when he sensed a familiar chakra outside of his door.

"I think... Disuke is here." Usagi said softly giving the door a careful and analytical gaze.

"Enter." Tobirama said in his baritone. It was indeed Disuke.

Disuke slid the door open and stepped a few paces before sliding it shut. He trailed his glance at Usagi for a moment, then turned his focus onto Tobirama giving a small bow, and sat down on a cushion.

Usagi remained silent but interested.

"What do you have for me?" Tobirama asked. Disuke's mission had been straining his mind a great deal, it would determine his next course of action, and if things were really bad the next course of action they'd take which could be in five seconds.

"There are a couple of things." Disuke stated in his low tone slowly adjusting himself on the plush cushion a few feet from Tobirama. "The first is the Hageshii and Chibana have been showing clear signs of aggression towards the Senju as well as the Subatsu, the Tachibana and Shaningu are showing similar tendencies, but more importantly..." Disuke paused, his eyes taking on a sharp look as he rummaged in his pocket pulling out a white cloth.

"That's your headband..." Usagi muttered warily.

"It is..." Tobirama said in a low tone, slowly taking it from Disuke's hand. "Where did you find it?"

"I found this on a Hageshii shinobi's person while I was in the Lightning country tracing their movements back to that location in particular."Disuke explained in the same low tone, though there was a keen edge of urgency and anger laced in his tone. "It turns out they were intending to attack a small town just beyond the borders and put the blame on us. Me and a few of my men took out the whole attack force and then found this a few moments later, I think this has something to do with the recent ceasefire." Disuke's eyes narrowed. "It was just to entrap us and make us out as enemies to the damiyo."

Tobirama hissed under his breath. He was anticipating they intended to do something so foolish, but to try and tarnish the name and honor of the Senju clan... That was something he _couldn't _forgive. Even worse was making them out as enemies to a damiyo, the last thing they needed was clashing with a lord over anything. "You are certainly right about that. Their intentions were villainous from the beginning, and what of their most recent movements?"

"They all seem to be heading in this direction." Disuke replied, flicking his eyes outside for a moment before returning them back onto Tobirama. "Their forces vary in number and strength, but I assure you they are well over two thousand respectively."

"Two thousand?" Usagi hissed through clenched teeth. That was ridiculous, beyond ridiculous-it was as bad as Sasuke marching in with over three thousand shinobi backing him and launching two attacks in unison. Two thousand was not by any means small and would prove to be more than difficult, and there was the possibility there were _even more_ than that.

"I see." Tobirama gave a small nod. That was no small force by any means and would be seen from quite a distance away without any problem. He was expecting them to do something like this, it was only natural after all, they had never been sincere at all. "What else is there?" If this was the first thing he couldn't even begin to imagine the second. Were the Kagyua clan and Yuki clan storming into the Fire country by boat?

Disuke tensed slightly before slowly clearing his throat. "The next thing has to with the Water country."

Usagi and Tobirama exchanged looks. This couldn't be good, that place ran with blood.

Tobirama suppressed a sigh. He just _had _to wonder that.

"What's going over there?" Usagi questioned before Tobirama could even open his mouth, she was content to listen to the two men speak, but now she had to chime in.

Disuke was silent for a second before he elaborated. "Things are becoming even more violent."

"I'm sorry." Usagi shook her head, lost in her own bemusement at the statement. It was common knowledge it was hellish there, a lot different than the mainland. Fights and conflicts were a common occurrence raging on for days, weeks on end leaving bodies covering the islands and numerous rivers. It was _hell. _Even the most powerful and experienced shinobi could lose their lives going there. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that Disuke."

The man nodded understandingly, not seeming to take offence to Usagi's statements. "The battles have been spilling into the towns and villages, even the village in the mainland has been ravaged by the long battles. The battles that occur on the islands are spilling outwards and raging in the mainland. The Hoshigaki clan, Kagyua clan, Hozuki clan, and Terumi clan have been clashing for months now... And, the Yuki... They're going everywhere they can and killing anyone they come across whether they're shinobi or civilian, there's even a notion within the Yuki clan to attack the Uzumaki clan believing that they stole their prized Hyoton scroll and the Kagyua are looking to do the same simply for the thrill of it. Needless for me to say, but the Yuki have already confronted and is battling the four clans I mentioned before, if they really intend to launch an attack the damage and casualties would be catastrophic." The Kagyua thrived and lived off of bloodshed a battle, a primal and innate penchant for mayhem and destruction, they had to be the most dangerous.

Usagi furrowed her brows at this... Surely... It couldn't be... Yuko...

"Are you sure they intend to launch an attack?" Tobirama asked Disuke with all seriousness noting Usagi's expression changed as well and her brows were furrowed. The Uzumaki wouldn't tread towards the Water country or do something as foolish as stealing the Hyoton scroll. That was something more suited for an Uchiha. The Uzumaki were peace loving and kind, but they were a fierce and powerful shinobi clan that would fight if the need arose. He knew it wasn't the Uzumaki who stole the scroll, but the fact there was someone _able _to steal it... Just what kind of person was it?

Surely he would have heard about such a fierce, powerful, and calculating shinobi. Their name would be widespread and everyone would know of their feats. But, he hadn't heard a thing about this, and he should have...

The Yuki were showing signs of aggression, but the Kagyua and Hoshigaki were also showing aggression so he kind of just blew it off as another Water country thing.

"Yes." Disuke nodded. "Though, they are preoccupied at this moment. I think their intentions will be to make their way this way and in that time between they will attack the Uzumaki."

_And, that can't happen. _Tobirama finished silently, narrowing his glinting ruby eyes even more. The Uzumaki have always been close allies and distant relatives of his own clan, there was no way he'd let an all out attack happen there, and that went triple for Hashirama. But, if this was indeed true, they couldn't just leave their post here spur of the second, as much as it pained him he couldn't act on emotion alone. But, they were busy fighting each other, and they were thousands, maybe even millions of miles away from the Uzumaki's home island, so things should be... Relatively smooth until they finish here.

"And, lastly..." Disuke looked unflinching. "The Aburame have been showing signs of aggression."

"Report this to Hashirama immediately if you haven't already." Tobirama ordered.

Disuke gave a small bow before exiting.

Tobirama turned his focused gaze onto Usagi. "I need you to do something for me."

"And, what is that Tobi-kun?" Usagi looked at him with a curious tilt of her head. Surely he wasn't going to ask her to go the Uzumaki or something along those lines. "I won't go near the Uzumaki, it's common knowledge that our clans never really got along or liked each other." Usagi said pointedly, slowly crossing her left leg over her right. There were reasons the Subatsu were extremely reclusive. "I'm sorry, but it's not within my power to do that. I can squash some bugs for you, though."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." Tobirama shook his head. He already knew the Subatsu and Uzumaki had never gotten along or liked each other, but that was besides the point at this moment. The Aburame weren't anywhere close to them, he wasn't worried. "If it isn't too much trouble meet with Haji, we were supposed to to go over a few things, but I have speak with my brother about the situation. I'll fill in Syrus, of course."

Haji was going to come and meet him so they could go over a few strategies for the coming conflicts, since the man was always quick and forward right to the point Tobirama felt confident working with him. After all, he did see to it all of the wounded Senju were brought back to the compound and healed. So, that counted for something too.

"That I can do." Usagi nodded. Though, knowing her brother he already had whatever this is done. Instead maybe they could go out and handle whoever was trying to stake their claim and challenge them.

* * *

Regardless of how long she's been here Yuko could never adjust to the dry and barren heat of the desert terrain. She could tolerate it for a moment, but then it became too much altogether. Their mission was simple find wherever the Sarutobi were camping out, get a read on their strength, and then report back once that's done with. If things turn hectic they're to attack and get out as soon as possible, if they come across anyone else they are to kill them.

Yuko knew it was kill or be killed, and even though it pained her she'd do what she needed to in order to survive.

The desert was just bland and everlasting, it spread out in every direction taking up the landscape. Hashirama's trees and branches weren't this far out. It would have made a better change of scenery , but Yuko busied herself with trying to keep her body cool as well as forming a loose formation with her team. Kagami, she knew was prodigious and an extraordinary shinobi, Shin was immensely powerful and talented even though she had never seen him in combat she heard enough in the Domou clan, and lastly Masa she knew a little about; she was extremely strong and skilled utilizing kenjutsu and ninjutsu with deadly efficiency.

And, as for Ahiko, well, they were closer than blood.

"Wait." Masa motioned for them to stop, moving silently and crouched behind the nearest mountain of sand carefully moving up to the tip and peering over the edge. "There's a large group just up ahead." She narrowed her eyes for a moment, focusing in silence. "Feels like they're Shaningu. There's Sarutobi in the far distance, but these guys are taking up quite a bit of space we won't be able to move any further as long as they remain there.."

"We could move around them." Shin suggested after a moment of silent observation. There were roughly fifty of them total, not too much, but it still wouldn't be favorable to fight with them head on-maybe a surprise attack, but it was better overall to move with stealth and remain elusive. Slowly, he spaced himself apart from the group keeping his gaze pointed on the group several meters ahead of them. "There's a chance we'd get spotted, even if we used these hills for cover."

"That'd be bad." Kagami agreed. That means the group would get the jump on them and attack putting them at a disadvantage.

If they fought them it could drag out, and they'd be encountering Sarutobi later. Little chakra could be expended.

"All of us shouldn't go." Ahiko concluded. Their chances of actually getting around them was very slim at best, and there was a great risk they'd be spotted even if they used the hills and sandstorms to cover themselves. Attacking seemed to be the only method they could use at the moment, one or three people would be enough if they moved swiftly. "Shin-san and Masa-san can you handle them?"

"I can." Masa nodded in kind.

"I'm capable..." He warily turned his glance onto the Shaningu."I'm going to move over." Shin told everyone present as he locked eyes with Masa who gave him a firm nod.

"I'll take the left." Masa told him before sprinting to the side and disappearing behind another hill of sand.

Ahiko flicked her eyes onto the young Uchiha. "Kagami, while we take care of them I'd like you to scope the area and see if there's any more Shaningu around." They may have been clustered here at the moment, but it didn't mean there weren't those who strayed behind or something along those lines. This could just be one small force while reserves were waiting somewhere close, but she couldn't sense anyone close by-none that were Shaningu. She wasn't going to overlook it though.

Yuko kept herself situated behind the hill of sand, slowly and warily shifting her feet as she kept a lid on her chakra, the Shaningu were at most seventy feet away and if they as much caught a glimpse of anyone other than themselves they'd be ready to attack. That went double if they sensed even a faint flicker of foreign chakra.

"What should I do?" Yuko turned her head towards Ahiko looking at her for instruction.

"Just leave it to those tw." Ahiko stated with confidence. Yuko's hair was just too vibrant and distinct; she wouldn't get further than two inches until she was spotted and then swarmed. Shin and Masa were perfectly suited for this task; Shin had an apt for speed and precision while Masa was swift and nimble moving in quick blurs of color and motion. "Conserve your energy."

"Okay." Yuko nodded slightly. She wouldn't question Ahiko's choices; she always had her best intentions in mind.

"I can do that." The young Uchiha nodded.

With the plan ready to be set into motion Yuko waited restlessly. Finally, after ten minutes there was a loud shout, and she watched as the Shaningu charged towards Masa, the woman collided with them head on felling five within the span of a second, she twisted around a sword and broke her attacker's neck with the back of her fist.

Yuko grimaced but kept her eyes focused watching the man's neck twist at an unnatural angle before his body crashed into the ground, she spotted Shin shooting across the gap with tremendous speed while the Shaningu were too bust focused on Masa and her assault. He slashed through three unhindered splitting their armor and splintering their bones, continuing to press alongside Masa he sprinted and twisted mowing through the Shaningu and using the element of surprise as well as teamwork with deadly precision.

It took less than five minutes to clear away the Shaningu, they hadn't been expecting Shin to attack as well, and even if they had Masa's assault was so _ferocious _they wouldn't have had any time to take their eyes off of her.

"Come on." Ahiko waved her hand quickly at Yuko as she bounded across the rough and coarse terrain. Ahiko watched Shin and Masa were checking over all of the bodies, some of them nothing more than mangled and torn flesh, this was an assurance of death, but there could be some stragglers and they couldn't take that chance. Though, she wished that they didn't need to go to such an extent-but she knew it was necessary. "Excellent work, Shin-san and Masa-san."

"Kagami is coming back." Shin gestured to the side, where true to as he said Kagami was sprinting towards them. It was also his way of saying thanks, since he never really said thanks in particular, and he was only following her orders. He was only doing what he had to. "You find any signs of a nearby camp?" Shin asked the young Uchiha.

"No signs." Kagami shook his head. There were only fifty, so there could have very well been a camp close by with more, but it was more likely they were just a unit sent out to scope around and get a feel for everything. "They're doing what the Akimichi clan and Sarutobi clan were doing before. They're sending out teams varying in number and strength to test our strength."

"In that case..." Masa flashed through two hand seals, before taking a deep breath and exhaling a potent wave of fire shrouding the fallen bodies entirely. Burning them was the quickest and most efficient way of getting rid of bodies, even though the flesh popping and hair burning filled the air around them with an obnoxious odor and charring the sand black.

Yuko blinked widely. There were hardly any signs of any bodies left aside from charred bits of flesh that crumbled into ash. If the Shaningu were really doing the same thing as the two clans, she couldn't call it anything more than heartless... Sending these men to their deaths. But, orders were orders, and these men who fought and died followed them to the very end. "Why would anyone do something like this?" She asked out loud before she could consider keeping the question locked away.

Masa sighed to herself. There were too many reasons, too many possibilities, and she didn't want to dwell on or entertain any of them. They had to go with what they knew, what their mission entailed. "Don't dwell on it too much, Yuko-san. Stay focused." Masa kept her tone gentle as she looked at the young woman.

"But-"

"It's the world we live in." Shin interjected with a dry tone, wanting to keep things moving along. The Shaningu didn't set them back by much, but they still only had a few hours of daylight left. "Ahiko-san, we should keep moving."

"Mmmm." Ahiko nodded in agreement.

They got back into a rough formation and sped through the barren landscape once more with Ahiko staying a bit ahead of everyone else as she took the front, Yuko and Kagami took the sides, Masa took middle, and Shin took the rear. They stayed a few feet apart from each other, carefully pacing themselves as they trudged over entire coarse hills and mountains. The problem with this region in particular was the terrain, it was nothing but sand and hills, and it expanded on forever and ever with no end in sight.

It was a region not often sought out except by merchants and traders who made a living selling their products to any neighboring country or village, because since there was no fertile soil or ample rain crops and livestock weren't able to survive and thrive. Shinobi clans never came here unless they were contacted and even then, most clans would turn it down simply for the fact that there was nothing worthwhile here to trudge through the dry heat and smoldering sand.

There were also no places to hide, no shadows to linger towards, which put any shinobi worth their salt on edge since they cling to the shadows and move about silently striking when their foe least expects it. There was no hiding or sneaking around out here, everything was open and forward. Battles were fought and raged in the open leaving miles of blood drenched sand and corpses being feasted on by any and all scavengers. It was a haunting reminder that the shinobi's most valuable asset was nonexistent here.

Shin stopped for a moment as did everyone else. "Tremors."

"We're getting closer." Ahiko said, tightening her grip around her spear. "Keep your chakra suppressed the best you can. I don't like what I'm feeling up ahead."

An hour and a half roughly passed. The sun was just starting to begin its slow descent when Ahiko jolted with a start. The air was thick with chakra and the tremors from before were a lot more powerful and bone shaking. "Get down!" She hissed through her teeth, pulling Yuko down before she thought any better smiling apologetically as the red haired kunoichi shot her a disheveled look. Pressing her chakra down as far as it could go, almost nonexistent she slowly inched up a mountain of sand with Yuko close behind her while Shin, Masa, and Kagami spread a few inches out around the two of them and moved at the same pace.

A tremor erupted, billowing sand outwards and into the sky forcing them to drop to all fours and brace against it. No doubt it was a tremor caused by ninjutsu.

"Just our luck, we would walk right into a battle." Yuko mused humorlessly.

"I can't argue against that." Masa said with a light laugh.

Slowly, Ahiko peered over the peak of her perch, eyes widening at the sight. There was Sasuke of course, his chakra potent and rolling off of his body in wild waves along with the rest of his force... But, Daichi was also present with a force of Hyuga. And... Hajime was also present battling the two leaders viciously as his own force collided with the Sarutobi and Hyuga. There were _thousands_ of them all running and screaming barring their fangs and blades just slamming into each other.

Another series of tremors and shock waves ripped through the area.

_"_I think this is the Sarutobi's camp." Kagami said with furrowed brows as he held himself firm against the shock waves, spotting clusters of tents and structures that had to be created through some type of Doton jutsu. He turned to his comrades carefully analyzing them for a few long moments before he continued speaking. "It'd be wise to head back now." If a Hyuga just chanced a glance at them it'd be over. There'd be no escape.

"Damn." Masa scowled as the battle continued to rage and jutsus were launched that threw up plum clouds as they collided with the wild whirlwind of chakra acting as a barrier around the Hyuga. Sasuke, Daichi, and Hajime clashed with strikes and blades every so often spacing themselves apart and skidding for several meters before their respective shinobi shot in front of them clashing once more with the opposing force. "I wasn't expecting the Hyuga and Hageshii to be present as well..." Hyuga were tough to kill as were the Sarutobi and Hageshii, on top of that they were easily outnumbered it was at the point of being laughable.

"This changes things." Shin muttered. _I know Souji-sama was expecting them to make a move, but for them to do it so soon... First the Shaningu and now the Hageshii and Hyuga... _He gave a narrow eyed glare to all those fighting unaware of their presence. Hyuga may have superior vision, but if they're focused on a battle it was directed towards the battle, and with so many people around their sensors wouldn't be able to pick them up, their minds fuzzy and flaring with a thousand different chakra signatures. "I agree with Kagami, fighting will get us nowhere, and we can't afford to get spotted."

Yuko nodded in agreement. She was ready to fight if she had to, but she had no intention of jumping into this fight. The way they were fighting was just incomprehensible, there seemed to be no end in sight, even as bodies thudded to the ground and those who had enough wit about them stabbed their foe in the foot or cut off a leg dragging themselves across the ground to finish each other or until they breathed their last. She fought for breath as a lump grew in her throat from watching one head fly overhead as a chorus of screams erupted before dozens of bodies thudded on the ground and one in particular literally exploded. "Ahiko-chan?"

"We're heading back." Ahiko said softly, keeping her eyes focused on the battle below them, turning away as another Hyuga and Sarutobi slammed into each other driving their blades through the other's sternum and sputtering blood from their mouths as the wounds split open. "We need to report this to my sister and Madara-san. I've got a bad feeling about this." She turned to her comrades with slightly furrowed brows before carefully moving herself down the mountain and standing at the base.

"We'll move in the same formation as before." Masa said looking over the horizon towards their destination. "Any objections?"

Everyone present shook their heads.

"Let's go then." Ahiko said stepping forward in stride with Masa and patted Yuko on the shoulder shaking the girl from her stupor, and nudged her gently until she walked by her own will. Seeing what she did, Ahiko couldn't blame Yuko for being so numb and unresponsive. Even herself nearly wretched her guts out seeing that man's body go from solid to little bits and pieces. "The sun has started to set, so let's not delay."


	53. Unabating

"I find it very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure... when the world is still, like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose some might find it beautiful, even if it's immobile. But to me such a thing is truly boring. So now, I want to put things in motion myself."

Orochimaru

* * *

The atmosphere was tense full of trepidation. To be fair trepidation lingered in the air since the evacuation was completed and Sasuke's brash and downright stupid attack on the village that saw at least a quarter of the buildings being destroyed by just _one _of his massive fireballs. The battles were drawn long before that between them, but the attack dug those lines and expanded them into trenches. It was clear there was no love loss between the Sarutobi and Subatsu, and though Hashirama tried in earnest Sasuke didn't want to hear a thing he had to say... So, there was no love loss between the Sarutobi and Senju as well.

Though, Syrus he just wanted to kill Sasuke as viciously as he possibly could. He had no concerns or the desire to see things through peacefully-diplomatically, the only way things were going to be solved at this point was pointed and ruthless action.

The soft cushions they sat on felt like solid rocks, and when one normally found comfort in the plush seats they felt nothing short of discomfort and restless.

Syrus stared at Disuke and Tobirama with an intense and ghastly glare permeating from his face, his muscular and massive arms crossed firmly over his armored chest as he listened keenly. The more he heard the more his resolve deepened to destroy these clans. Though, he couldn't say the same for Hashirama, no he could see the wheels turning in the younger man's head... How could this all be resolved without fighting and bloodshed.

_Bullshit... _Syrus thought angrily. _Bullshit..._

Hashirama like Syrus listened to every word and sentence with pointed attention, giving Disuke his absolute attention. It struck him odd that the stoic and older man would be here now of all times, but he didn't question it or even ponder it. The small flash of distress in the man's eyes was enough for him to shut up and just listen intently.

This doubled when Tobirama went over everything that was said adding the small details that had been left out in order to move the explanation along.

There were a lot of things said. All of them were important. He couldn't say which was more important than the next, the Hoshigaki clan starting to move onto the fronts of the Yuki's and Kagyua's territory was horrible news. Absolutely horrible, what those sharks had in mind he couldn't begin to guess, but it didn't bode well for anyone in the long run of things. But, they were contained to the islands that surrounded the mainland of the Water country and wouldn't be reaching out into stray waters towards their landmass for a long time. Then there was the Hozuki clan famed for their body transformation-a deadly and feared ability that was unique to them.

The rate things were going the Water country was going to be _utterly and completely consumed _by conflict and turmoil... It was and always has been, but this was pushing to the extreme.

It didn't quell his worry however when the topic of the Uzumaki clan came up. Apparently the Yuki clan were in an uproar, blaming them for stealing their famed Hyoton scroll right out from under their noses, all negotiations were well... Nonexistent. The Uzumaki maintained their stance on the whole thing having nothing to do with them, and the Yuki maintained their stance on killing them all or smashing them once they're done freezing them. Naturally, he knew the Uzumaki would never do such a thing, they were just off the coast of the Fire country and peace loving, they rarely seen battle and even more rarely sought out conflict.

It could be credited to their location they never endured long standing conflict. Since they were right off the coast their home was pretty much hidden, and with the constant whirlpools in the surrounding area and Kaijus that rampaged through the ocean; nobody was stupid enough to tread a hundred miles towards the area let alone going straight into it.

Death was the only certainty, and victory was but a shallow ideal that kept only the most foolhardy striving to their inevitable demise either by the whirlpools or the Kaijus.

But, it didn't mean the respective clans wouldn't send out a few boatloads of their shinobi to attack the Uzumaki.

He started to worry more. The Uzumaki had been allies with the Senju for the longest time and were considered distant relatives. If the Yuki were going to storm them, that would mean the Hoshigaki wouldn't be far behind, and the Kagyua would be right behind them... It wasn't anything he wished to ponder on, four bloodthirsty clans that lived for death and mayhem all converging to a single point at the same time.

If the Kagyua somehow made it to their island, Rikudo forbid... The waters would run red with blood, and then the Hoshigaki would beam right towards that intoxicating scent like the sharks they were. And, right behind them would be the Yuki.

Thankfully, his worry was slightly quelled by Tobirama who explained that those clans were much too bust fighting against each other, and the fact they had thousands perhaps millions of miles between them and the Water country. It'd take months for them to cross the ocean, and if they had massive fleets they'd stick out in the far distance giving them some time to prepare for the inevitable battle.

However this all paled in comparison to one piece of information. Tobirama's cloth was found on a Hageshii's shinobi's person. Further inspection of his room showed subtle but tell tale signs somebody had been in there and was witty enough to put everything back in place as it had been. With the exception of a small ruffle in his bed sheet. It hadn't been noticeable and one had to actually look and observe to see the small shift in its usual neat and placid placement.

He wasn't sure what to feel, he was worrying enough, but this bit of news angered him to an extent. The Hageshii planned to burn down a village or numerous villages and then frame the Senju for it making them an enemy of the Lightning damiyo.

Like him hating Tobirama wasn't enough.

This brought up a million possible scenarios and situations, none of which he wished to entertain. But, there was one thing that was similar through all of them, battle. There'd be battle without any doubt. A long and bloody battle.

Just what he wanted to avoid.

"I don't understand their actions at all." Hashirama's dark eyes were pinned onto his dark brown hands, the small lines and markings running along them were interesting. Where had he gone wrong in his efforts with the ceasefire, to see it through to the very end? What had he done? "They signed the ceasefire. Why would they even try doing something like this? Why did they sign the ceasefire if they never intended to see it through..." He shook his head in a bit of morbid depression. It didn't make any sense.

Tobirama sighed to himself not looking at his crestfallen brother. It'd only make him angry. Hashirama only had the best intentions in mind doing this, he didn't want anyone to suffer or die. He didn't want people dying meaninglessly. He didn't want people to die at all. He should have been wiser to see though, that somehow this turn of events would come to pass. But, he hadn't been wiser to see it, instead he was naive and shortsighted. Unfortunately. "This is just how it is..." He said succinctly. _And, this is why it needs to change. _He added silently.

"What is there to not understand?" Syrus asked, his tone bordering mocking and scathing. He and Hashirama rarely seen eye to eye on things, but they found a common ground and bounded forward from that point on. One of the reasons they clashed so much at times was the fact Hashirama was so _stupid._ He was shocked and mortified that the Hageshii did such a thing-that Hajime ordered it. Hajime, the same man who tried to steer everything into his favor. "They had never been sincere from the outset the only reason they showed up was because they had ulterior motives, there was something to gain, something worthwhile for them to stick their necks out. This ceasefire was nothing more than a strategy, a tactic, and they executed before we could."

"Syrus, don't say such things-"

"It's the _truth!_ Get your head out of the clouds, Hashirama." Syrus snapped, letting his anger and annoyance get the better of him. It was so hard for Hashirama to see the error of his ways, so hard for him to see the reasoning behind Hajime's motives and the other's for that matter. What should have been obvious wasn't. Hajime _never _desired peace, he didn't give two shits about it. And, Hashirama, the stupid dolt _couldn't_ see it. He _refused _to see it. "You were foolish to believe that Hajime truly desired peace and signed the ceasefire from the bottom of his heart even for a fucking second! That goes for the rest of them as well, do you think they are peace loving?! Do you think they care for your flowery words, to them it is mere nonsense the dribble of a child! Now, because of your folly you have endangered the Senju and _my _clan! Because of your folly!"

"Syrus..." Tobirama narrowed his eyes to slits. "That's going too far. Do you know the meaning of restraint?"

"No." Syrus replied pointedly.

"Clearly."

Syrus scoffed, shooting a sharp eyed glare in Tobirama's direction for a moment before turning his eyes onto Hashirama once more. Tobirama wasn't any better at this point trying to defend the choices made by Hashirama. "We've now been entrapped by the Hageshii, Chibana, Tachibana, and the Shainingu... And, Hajime... Now that son of a bitch has got the jump on us, and if what I'm thinking is right the leaders of the Shainingu, Chibana, and Tachibana also have the jump on us. They've entrapped us. They're mobilziing their forces right now to launch an attack." He growled, slamming his fist down sharply against the table shattering it into splinters. "You didn't think to put your clan and mine in that ceasefire did you?"

There was a suffocating silence and Hashirama didn't turn his gaze up even for a second.

"So, you didn't." Syrus shook his head. Did Hashirama think just because they were allied and he hailed from the Senju clan that they wouldn't try to launch an attack or take advantage of his folly? If anything that was all the more reason to make a move against them. It showed that they were willing to bend to their whims, expose themselves, and worse yet give themselves up. If they had just took care of them from the outset like he suggested instead of using a stupid ceasefire they would have avoided this. "Listen very carefully. I have no intention of showing mercy to any of them, they will be cut down, no questions asked. They had their chance and they threw it away, now they will suffer the consequences for their choices."

"Syrus!"

"End of discussion. We're going to do things my way now." Syrus said. "Nobody slights the Subatsu and lives to speak about it. They will regret ever doing this."

It wasn't like he was going to start slaughtering children by the boatload... He couldn't bring himself to kill a child, smack them enough so they retreat or injure them so they don't keep on fighting in a futile attempt to bring pride and honor to their clan, but never kill them outright. He intended to just bash these clans enough so that they surrendered to them and seen that anymore fighting was pointless and would only lead to their demise. So they could see just how outclassed they were and how stupid it was to make the choices that they did.

Now their demise could very well happen instead of being negated like he had planned from the very beginning. All because Hashirama couldn't _shut up. _

_Hashirama... _Syrus thought with annoyance. _Why can't you shut your mouth for just two seconds..._

"Moving forward." Tobirama said in his baritone, crossing his arms over his chest, having enough of the well prompted tirade. He could understand Syrus's outright anger with the situation, he was very angry himself, and had he been aware Hashirama left out his clan and the Subatsu he would've never even bothered with the ceasefire in favor of combating them from the beginning.

Though, to be fair they weren't the ones squabbling with these four clans, so why would they be added to it... Nobody in their right mind would try taking on the Senju or Subatsu and that quadrupled since they were allied together. "Any peaceful means of resolving this are nonexistent at this point, they've tried to dirty our clan's name... And they've taken a stand against us showing hostility... We can't let them get away with this or proceed on anymore then they have. Disuke caught them this time, next time Disuke may not be able to..." Tobirama looked between the two of them before tightening his arms around his chest. "Lives will be taken in our name and we'd have nothing to do with it."

It would have been a disaster if the Hageshii had their way, burned down some villages, and then framed his clan for the dirty deed making them enemies of the Lightning damiyo. This time Disuke was swift along with his unit and handling the situation, it had been his own insight to send Disuke on the task that ultimately prevented anything worse from happening. Next time they wouldn't be so lucky, and maybe... There wouldn't be a next time...

"We'll take them, like I said before. Nobody slights the Subatsu and lives to tell about it. This going to be the last thing they ever do." Syrus said stonily, without any hesitation. Hageshii deserved a punch to the throat after this whole thing. "Our situation really hasn't changed from before we just have four more foes added to the list. That will soon be wiped off of the list. The Uchiha and Domou are our first priority along with the Sarutobi." Seeing as he was only greeted with silence from the two brother he considered that they agreed with the course of action.

"Syrus, there's other means of dealing with-"

"No. We did things your way and it didn't work. It was an epic fail." Syrus grated through clenched teeth, starting to grow angry. Didn't work was being too light about it, the whole thing was one humongous fuck up. "You've threatened my clan through your folly! Listen, I don't like repeating myself and you should know this about me by now... So don't make me say this again..." He seethed for a moment, struggling to reign in his fury and impatience. "We are going to do things my way now, and if that means genocide then so be it! They've brought it upon themselves, they will reap what they sow." _It could have been avoided, but now there may be no other choice._

Tobirama's ruby eyes flashed. "Genocide is out of the question."

"Syrus!" Hashirama shouted to no avail.

"I'm done with this conversation." Syrus rose from his cushion moving towards the door with super speed, being in the same room as Hashirama was starting to become nauseating and grating on his nerves. "I'm going to speak with my brother and sister and find a way to deal with this problem so it never happens again. They should be done by now. I'll be taking my leave now." He slid the door open aggressively sliding it shut with a resounding thud.

"What did I do wrong?" Hashirama asked after several long silent minutes. Only himself and Tobirama still present in the room, the silence wrapping around them.

"You did nothing wrong." Tobirama replied keeping his voice firm, so Hashirama didn't start sulking and pinning the blame on himself. Hashirama didn't need to do that, and he wouldn't allow him to. Hashirama didn't need to shoulder the blame for this. His intentions were pure and good, but it was those who heard him out that had been villainous. It fell back on them. This didn't fall back on Hashirama. "This is just how the world is that we live in, brother..." It pained him to say this, but it was the truth of the matter. Not all shinobi had honor like his brother did. Even fewer desired peace as much as Hashirama did.

Syrus was also out of line saying some of the things he said, but he'd call him on that later.

Hashirama pursed his lips giving a small nod of acknowledgement as he inhaled briskly. It was how the world was in this moment, it was how the world was that they lived in. There was no trust, no bonds... There was only death, destruction, and hatred a never ending cycle of senseless violence. One couldn't even reveal their surnames because it was so dangerous. _I will change it. _He thought adamantly. The first step to that change was getting through to Madara. And, by extension Mikito. But, it looked like she wasn't even open to it at all, even worse than Madara.

At this rate the village was never going to be founded...

"I'm going to get everyone that is not injured or recovering, we're going to set out as soon as the sun sets. We can move forward and make our move now." Tobirama told him.

"Brother-"

"Genocide is not an option, I don't care what Syrus says." Tobirama said.

"Thank you." Hashirama nodded, his body visibly slackening from the tension he felt. He watched Tobirama nod in his direction before silently exiting the room.

_I will get through to you, Madara. One way or another. _Hashirama thought stubbornly, exiting the room a short moment later.

* * *

The persistent heat had been hardly fazing her as she ran a bit a ways behind Shin carefully keeping her pace. She couldn't say she was used to it, but more distracted from it. The heat couldn't begin to measure up to the twisting feeling in her gut. It started out slow, and just as quickly wrenched and twisted. It may have been inane for her to feel this way after seeing dozens of people get killed, she had killed before, but nothing was quite like seeing a skull _burst _into pieces along with everything inside of it.

_Nothing _could compare to that.

Madara, she knew would be waiting for her report as well as the rest of her team's of their mission, and if Madara wasn't waiting front and center it'd be Mikito, Souji, or Izuna. Struggling to keep her twisting quelled, she pondered on how she could put what she saw into words, but were there any words to really describe this? She didn't fight their enemies that they encountered along the way the task falling onto Shin and Masa, nor had she done anything noteworthy, but they found the Sarutobi's camp location. Or what would be left of it.

She shouldn't have spent this time worrying and going over sentences in her head. Shin would report, Masa would report, And Ahiko would report. If she happened to miss anything during her own report they'd be certain to cover that and continue onward. So wrapped up in her own thoughts she could hardly realize she was back in the village and just a few feet away from the ominous castle that stood tall over everything.

"Yuko-chan." Ahiko said her name carefully, softly, just so it tickled the edge of her hearing and forced her to turn in response. "You were spacing out there for a while there, you were starting to worry me." Ahiko frowned thoughtfully, stopping for a moment as the guards on duty went through the process of opening the massive double doors. "After we're done reporting our mission to Madara-san and my sister get some rest."

"I'm sorry to worry you." Yuko murmured guiltily. She didn't like to worry anyone-not that anyone was really worried about her, ever. But, Ahiko could read her very well and a small part of her felt like she was a burden to the bubbly girl, though Ahiko would say anything but that. She was always so nice and sweet even when they first met Ahiko had welcomed her with open arms. She had been worried she wouldn't make any friends or be well liked by the Domou, but Ahiko had smacked that thought away with force.

Ahiko just nodded softly, gently pressing a hand to the soft of Yuko's back and guided her into the castle following after Shin and Masa who took the lead. As much as she would like to tell Yuko not to be sorry, and there was no need to be sorry about anything she couldn't do that at this moment. She focused her senses around her, searching for a familiar chakra. It didn't take long for her to locate her sister's chakra and Madara's in a room far off to the west wing. The only rooms that were there were the ones where they slept and spent the majority of their time. "This way."

They walked through the massive and long hallways going up floor by floor, moving out of the way of any Uchiha and Domou patrolling through the hallways or making their way outside to go about their tasks, all the while vaguely paying attention to the aged statues and paintings that decorated and spotted each floor and hallway. This damiyo wasn't as glamorous as the majority did have many family statues lining each side of the hallway varying in appearance greatly from having ten arms to two head and six arms, some of them were strange and others a bit appealing, but they were all _ancient. _

They rounded a corner bowing lightly to the guards that stood motionless like statues before picking up their pace and heading down the hallway.

Madara exited the room furthest down the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't wearing his armor currently, opting to just the wear the dark blue high collared split mantle with extra long sleeves that covered his hands. He didn't utter a sound as they closed the distance between them, only giving a small nod as the four gave Madara blank and steady stares while he looked on with indifference for a moment before gesturing for them to enter the room.

"Where are Souji-sama and Izuna-san?" Shin questioned not seeing the two second in commands present.

"Speaking with the groups currently on patrol." Madara answered in short. "They are also speaking with Mitsuki and Hikaku. There seems to have a been a run in with the Akimichi clan once again, but they'll be dealt with in short."

Yuko blinked owlishly. Hikaku and Mitsuki spent the better part of their time arguing it appeared, and that one day they brawled for a good three hours. They seemed to be getting along better now though they still bickered, but they were a great team. Granted they could get along long enough. Funny thing they'd be getting married soon.

They already bickered like a married couple.

"Ah, you guys are back." Mikito smiled at them watching them closely. She gestured at the cushions situated a few inches across from her beckoning them to take a seat. She flicked her eyes onto Madara who shut the door and silently made his way over to her side taking a seat on the blue cushion. "I am happy to see all of you in one piece. It seems you've all run into trouble."

"You could say that." Masa laughed softly. The Shaningu had been trouble for a long time now, but who she wasn't expecting to run into were the Hyuga, Hageshii, and the Sarutobi. Granted the Sarutobi were in the area, and the Hyuga were rumored to be not too far off having been contacted by one of the nearby damiyo, but it was never safe to assume anything off of a rumor or put much thought in it. The Hageshii being present, well there were any number of reasons they could be trying to push themselves in. "But, we're all in one piece as you've said, Mikito-san." The two women shared a smile with each other. "We are ready to report in any case, so if you are ready to hear us."

Madara nodded looking over the four gathered in front of him. He could sense the battle raging in the distance, he had made it a point to keep track of their chakra as they traveled grasping for any fluctuations or flares if there happened to be any. Normally, chakra was cool and smooth, it varied in strength, size, and abundance from person to person naturally. But, in certain cases feeling intense emotions like fear the chakra could become sporadic, with anger it became boiling and seething, if the person was sadistic and tended to lean towards those thoughts their chakra would be foul and putrid.

He picked up Sasuke's chakra easily enough, it was rolling off in waves. Next was Daichi, the leader of the Hyuga's chakra was unmistakable, and lastly there was Hajime and whatever band of Shaningu shinobi they ran into during their mission. The only one missing was Hashirama himself, too bad he hadn't been present. "Why don't you start, Masa-san?" Madara asked politely.

The woman hummed softly and nodded. "Very well." She folded her hands in her lap. "We didn't encounter anyone for the majority of the first half of the mission, even as we crossed the borders of this territory and pressed onward we weren't met with any type of resistance or violence. It wasn't until we got even further out that we ran into a group of Shaningu shinobi... I can't say for sure what they were doing, but if I had to guess they were scouting the area to construct an outpost of sorts."

"Masa-san and I took care of them." Shin continued on from where she left off. "It didn't take too long, but like Masa-san said it seemed that they were scouting that area looking for someone or something, they could have been trying to construct an outpost... But, given the distance and location that wouldn't be very wise, they'd be right in the middle between us and the Subatsu and Senju, also they'd be a straight line from the Sarutobi." If the Shaningu were really trying to construct an outpost in that location they were either stupid or just plain gutsy, it'd only be a matter of minutes before Sasuke came marching with his men.

"We continued to move from there." Ahiko continued. "We traveled in a westward direction and finally we stumbled upon the Sarutobi camp." This piqued Madara's attention and made Mikito steel her gaze slightly. "The Sarutobi's camp is a far distance from here, it'd take a few hours to get there even if we were to sprint at full speed. Sasuke was present of course, but..." She paused taking a small breath. "In addition to finding the Sarutobi camp we also stumbled upon a battle going on between them, the Hyuga, and the Hageshii. We didn't confront any of them at that moment, their numbers were far too great respectively, but altogether... There was nothing for us to do more at that point except to report back here."

"How great would you say?" Madara asked carefully. He didn't have a problem jumping into battle, but was a tactician

"From what I seen..." Shin paused, closing his eyes in deep thought. It was hard to say just how many there were, people were dying and screaming, unleashing earth shattering jutsus that forced plum clouds to climb and debris to fly for thousand of feet. There was also the fact they were all swarming each other in a wild frenzy attacking and defending all at the same time. It made sensing and counting them all hard. It was like white noise, unable to see the picture but able to get a vague representation of it. "They either equal the Sarutobi in number or their numbers are even greater than them. In any case they outnumber us."

Madara's eye narrowed at that bit of news.

"Do you have anything to add on Yuko?" Mikito turned her focus onto the young girl who had remained silent for the last few minutes, not even uttering a single word.

"Not really." Yuko replied looking from Mikito to Madara. Masa, Shin, and Ahiko pretty much got everything out that needed to get out. There were Hyuga, Hageshii, and Sarutobi fighting. There was that group of Shaningu shinobi in the earlier part of their mission, and they found where the Sarutobi were camping out, there was nothing else to really add onto any of this. "But, maybe... The Hyuga have been contacted by one of the damiyos in the area, I just can't see them coming all the way out here on a whim even if it is for revenge."

Because no shinobi came in this region unless they were getting something or wanted something, and there was no in between.

"There was rumor going around about that." Madara said with a slight inclination of his head. "I suppose there is merit to it after all, given the recent events."

Yuko nodded.

"Yes. I suppose it was only a matter of time before it came to this..." Mikito said softly, focusing her attention onto her hands and the folds in her hakama. The Wind damiyo sending out what he did, it'd only lead to a chain reaction. Villages and countries would hire the first shinobi clan or mercenary clan that would accept their offer of payment, and in turn this would cause the even smaller villages to do the exact same thing in response out of fear. Then they would launch attacks spurred on by despair, and then... Then there'd be full blown war. The way these clans were moving, they were all trying to find _some _place to situate themselves and start to gather their numbers together.

But... She couldn't shake the feeling there was something more to all of this...

And, that strange note they found before...

Madara nodded slowly already taking in all the information that was spoken. The Hyuga were present as were the Hageshii, the Sarutobi were as always making a ruckus and causing mayhem. The damn Shainingu were still thorns in his side as usual, having not learned their lesson from their last fight in the Grass village, he shouldn't really be surprised that they were persistent. His primary focus was the Senju and Subatsu, Hashirama who was so close he could smell him, the Hyuga being present as well as the Hageshii it was going to skew his plans. He couldn't just shrug them off as nothing, that was the marking of one's own death.

The Senju and Subatsu wouldn't be moving though until nightfall. The region they were in was unbearably hot, even worse than his current location, at least they could move around without worry of heat stroke or something along those lines. _Tch. It's just like you to do something like this. _Madara thought with a small smirk, Hashirama, always dancing around and making him wait. They never could get on the same page. "Very well. You are all dismissed, thanks to your hard work we now have an edge over them."

Masa and Shin gave light bows before exiting followed shortly by Ahiko who gave a light wave instead.

"Yuko, you stay. We need to talk about something."

She froze at the statement, slowly turning her focus onto Madara and Mikito looking at them carefully. It was Mikito who said the statement, but it was Madara who had that pointed and direct gaze that commanded authority and power, if she tried to leave no doubt she'd get a scathing remark from him. So she gave a small nod in their direction, setting her hands into her lap and waited restlessly as the room fell with suffocating silence. She wasn't exactly sure what Mikito or Madara could or would want with her, she had been on Mikito's radar for a long time now, and she found herself on Madara's radar in not the best way.

She proceeded to wrack her brain for any possible answers. But, the only two things that came up were the Hyoton scroll and her marriage with Izuna.

Yuko uneasily adjusted herself on the cushion that was offered for her not daring to meet Madara's or Mikito's steady gazes.

"Sorry it took us so long! But, there was more to do than anticipated" Izuna called out as he entered the room, raking one hand through his messy hair as Souji stepped in behind him shutting the door silently.

Izuna took a seat, locking eyes with Yuko for a moment before steering his focus forward. "The groups that are patrolling the village haven't seen anything suspicious as of yet and after sweeping all the inns, taverns, and anything of that sort they've reported that there are no enemy shinobi within these walls. In fact the only shinobi present belong to our clans. So, to that end everything seems to be going smoothly." If there happened to be an incident like in the Grass village during the evacuation in a few days it was going to be beyond just normal chaos.

"As for the groups patrolling outside of the village they've run into little resistance. The Sarutobi have been keeping to themselves strangely enough, I'm sure it won't last long though. The only resistance we've been encountering so far in the desert is solely from the Akimichi who are still doing their hit and run attacks. Though, according to Mitsuki's and Hikaku's latest reports the Chibana clans and Tachibana clans have been easing their way towards the Fire country's borders to cross into this territory. The Hyuga have been contacted by one of the nearby damiyos and the Hageshii led by Hajime have already crossed the borders and have been confronted by the Sarutobi." Souji added in his deep and blunt tone, sliding his hands into his baggy sleeves before sitting down on a green cushion crossing his legs.

This would explain why the Sarutobi weren't trying to launch another attack on this village or the one where Hashirama and Syrus currently were. Sasuke had his hands full dealing with Daichi and Hajime, the second one being particularly problematic with his highhanded and brash ways, but in fairness Daichi was just as highhanded but where Hajime was brash Daichi was rigid. This just gave them more time to prepare for the coming battle. They already knew where the Sarutobi's camp was currently, and had an idea of the movements of the clans easing their way in.

"I see. Looks like we need to deal with more pests." Madara said.

"It would appear so." Souji agreed. They got rid of one nest only for six more to pop up and replace it.

"In any case we now know where the Sarutobi's camp is located as well as the Hyuga being contacted and the Hageshii being in the area. We have an idea of the Chibana's and Tachibana's movements and know that they intend to cross the borders sooner rather than later, so it could be any day now. We've got ample time to prepare a multitude of strategies to deal with them thanks to Hikaku's and Mitsuki's hard work." Mikito spoke up sternly, knowing full and well both her brother and Madara were thinking along the same lines. Souji wanted to get rid of them and Madara was in the same boat. "We can strive forward with this information and use it to our advantage, the battles are only going to get worse from here on out."

"That's a good point." Izuna nodded.

"I concede." Madara nodded in agreement.

"Moving forward..." Souji closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. "Let's discuss _that_."

Yuko furrowed her brows slightly. That had to pertain to her most likely.

"Right." Mikito nodded before pulling out a medium sized scroll from her person setting it down onto the table in front of her. Madara copied her action, though he looked more begrudging and annoyed to do it. "It seems after..." She paused flicking her eyes from Yuko to Izuna observing them both carefully. "Ever since you two have come to an agreement... Believe it or not our respective Councils have been pushing for more marriages between our kinsmen to further strengthen our alliance. They've even told us we have to get married here instead of waiting like the prior plan was."

Not that she or Madara went along with that and got married before the Council even suggested it. Victory!

"That's great news." Yuko said in half bewilderment half amazement. It was so odd, the Uchiha were known for well hating people for no reason and kept to themselves, and the Domou were beyond reclusive. For their two clans to forge ahead even more, and propose more marriages.

"Quite." Mikito grinned lightly.

"You hear that, Izuna?" Madara asked his younger brother lowly, menacingly. "Because of your stupidity I have those fossils breathing down my neck again! And, the same goes for Mikito, her Council is now breathing down her neck!" His voice was snappish and abrasive, he had been holding this back for a few days now and refused to just let it go. He had to focus on fighting, fighting against Hashirama, he couldn't afford to have all these trivial distractions swimming around him like gnats.

There was only one positive, and that is the fact he and Mikito took the initiative and got married before either of the Councils started pushing the idea. When he first got the scroll and read through it he had been ready to chuckle, the irony was too funny, but seeing the reason why he got the scroll-Izuna's stupid decision he had turned sour immediately.

"Madara, now is not the time for this." Mikito pointed out with a light frown. "What's done is done. We can only move forward now, and this isn't exactly bad news."

Madara growled to himself. It wasn't bad news at all, for his Council to even suggest further strengthening their alliance struck him like a mountain, he figured they'd sooner cut ties and remain rigid as they've always been.

"So, you've informed them that you've already gotten married I take it." Izuna stated, ignoring his brother's heated and irate statement. He could understand why he was so mad, but he was used to his brother's tantrums and anger at this point in his life. This was nothing new, but regardless of how mad his elder brother was he _did _respect his decision.

"Yes." Mikito nodded with light laughter. It felt good to one up her dogmatic and rigid Council. "They took it rather well I must say."

Madara turned his focus onto her before directing it back at Izuna. "Which brings us to our current conversation." His visible eye narrowed to a slit, crimson pools beaming with unrestrained anger and annoyance, feeding off of Madara's current emotions. The Council even tried to argue with him about this, and Izuna for that matter since his younger brother made it quite clear in the message he sent back that he was sticking with this decision. They were upset and outraged, but they wouldn't argue against their leader and second in command. Not after they put their foot down and Izuna continued to hold firm.

"Since you've decided... To marry her you will need to do that here instead of the compound, and you will be wise on the time you choose to do this don't think for a second that I will agree to go with you spare of the moment or if I'm busy." _Do not try my patience. _Madara added silently, crossing his strong arms over his chest directing another glare in the duo's direction.

"Is this reasonable?" Mikito asked. It wasn't like they had to give birth to a heir or were expected to, that was just her and Madara.

"Yes. Fair enough. Makes things easier for me too." Izuna nodded in acceptance picking up his brother's very real threat in his words. He really pushed Madara with this and by extension pushed Mikito as well, if he was to push anymore he was going make Madara angry... And, Madara rarely got angry with him, but now he got what he wanted and that was good enough. "What do you think, Yuko?"

"Ahhh..." Yuko froze, smacking her lips softly once as the words left her completely. "Sounds good. I have no arguments." She recovered swiftly, just a bit unnerved by Madara's steely glare and the intent gazes of Mikito and Souji. And, Izuna's ever present intense gaze had the same effect as always. She figured it'd be best to stay silent and make herself as small as possible. Had she known this was going to be the end result of her decision that Izuna prodded her into, she would have said no.

But, she didn't want to sit outside and be cold. And, Izuna had been so insistent and stubborn.

"Great. You can go now, Yuko." Mikito's eyes softened as she spoke, offering the girl a small smile. The whole conversation was tense and rigid. "Thank you for all of your hard work and honesty."

"Do not be late tonight." Madara added, voice stern and biting. "Not even a minute, understand?"

"Yes, Madara-sama." Yuko nodded before moving for the door and exiting. Kicking herself a second later for not responding to Mikito's very sincere thanks.

Souji steered the focus back onto the subject at hand. "As for tonight we should expect several confrontations and not just with the Senju, Subatsu, and Sarutobi. Anyone who even treads in our direction is going to be cut down without question. There's no point in holding back at this point and sparing anyone, we'll get rid of them swiftly."

Madara nodded, pleased with the plan of action. It was just the sort of thing he would suggest; get rid of all these pests. "It is a sound plan." He agreed, turning his gaze onto Izuna. "And, what of this evacuation?"

Izuna cleared his throat softly. "The damiyo is going to order it in a couple of days. Like I told you before. His choice hasn't changed."

"We don't have a couple of days." Madara stared at his younger brother. "Sasuke or Ajo could have this whole place burned down to ashes in the span of time. Knowing both of them I wouldn't put it passed them to try it tonight. Get him to order it sooner." He wasn't going to hear Mikito in his ear about it, and he didn't want civilians getting in his way or distracting him. He didn't kill civilians, but he didn't bend over backwards to see to it they were safe either. He had other things to concern himself with.

"Really brother?" Izuna scoffed lightly at Madara, barely glancing at him. Here he was about to go out and scout the outskirts with a unit of Uchiha and Domou and now he was stuck here trying to convince a noble to evacuate sooner than he wanted to, and to boot Madara ordered it. "Why would I even waste my time doing that when there are more important things that need to be taken care of?"

"Because I ordered it and you will do as I say." Madara said with a lethal glare.

Izuna's eyes burned into crimson. He had a good idea what this about. "It's just like you to wait hand and foot for that _pathetic Senju."_

"Izuna you better watch it." Madara growled. "I am doing this for our benefit. The sooner this evacuation takes place the better."

"Bullshit." Izuna hissed. "Don't try lying to me, brother. You always get like this."

They both glared at each other, but Izuna's glare was downright murderous.

"I don't know what your intentions are with this." Souji's icy tone broke through their argument and glaring contest, drawing both of their focus onto him and his stony expression. "An evacuation sooner is in order for the obvious reasons. But, if your only reason for doing this is to fight Hashirama-no to wait hand and foot to fight that Senju then there will be _nobody _making concessions to see it through, Madara. I will see to it that nobody does." As far as he was concerned Madara's personal rivalry or enmity with Hashirama took a back seat in this situation, they had too many things to do, and Izuna was going to be patrolling the outskirts once more since it was his shift. They needed to keep up their patrols, and he was not going to compromise anything for Madara's own battle hunger.

Madara's tantrums and all be damned, he wasn't budging on this matter.

"We can't change our patrols just because of Hashirama." Mikito said pointedly, giving Madara a blank but serious gaze. Whenever Hashirama came up she could see a shift happen in Madara, his posture was rigig, his eyes narrowed, his teeth lightly clenched just as his fists were. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch-an itch he'd scratch over and over only for it to itch again ten times worse than before. It was enough for him to make this rash decision, something Madara wouldn't do _ever. _

"I will ask the damiyo to order the evacuation sooner." Izuna nodded slightly, the harsh look in his eyes slowly fading. Even if Madara's reasons for wanting this were stupid, ridiculous, and downright asinine he could see the value of this happening sooner instead of later. "Once I'm done going on patrol, and not a moment sooner. Souji and Mikito I'm going to need you both to come with me."

"Of course." Mikito nodded understandingly, rubbing Madara's shoulder for a moment forcing his gaze onto her. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Madara nodded with a mysterious expression in his eyes as he stared at her for a long moment.

"Let us not delay then." Souji said, rising up from his cushion.

* * *

The sun finally set. Or more like it was covered in deep gray rain clouds that smoldered to near pitch black shrouding the sky for as far as the eye could see ready to lash out in unbridled rage.

Lightning surged radically and thunder followed booming and rumbling mightily shaking the entire landscape with its wrath and fury.

A rift tore its way into the darkened sky splitting it open. One drop of rain pelted the sand followed by thousands more, it started out slow but quickly picked up in speed and ferocity coming down relentlessly and without reprieve.

In the far distance fires raged, no doubt there was a battle taking place. Though she couldn't hear the cries and roars of those battling, the chakra rolling off through the air thick and potent as the lightning that raged above she had no doubts about it. The battle already began.

Ever since they took care of the Sarutobi blocking the trade routes the village had seen a rapid increase people. It made good for businesses and nearby inns that made their share from the travelers and resting merchants, but for a shinobi it was nothing short of massive roadblocks. Thousands of little roadblocks that were better suited to being cut down and stepped over instead of getting in the way.

Yuko peered through her window with observing eyes, watching the pathways below as they were crowded with people as they rushed to find cover from the torrential rainfall that was coming down in _sheets. _It was a tad bit amusing to see some of the people start to panic and rush for the nearest roof and stand under it as if the rain would burn them alive. One would think that after the long and grueling days that sweltered with unbearable heat everyone would welcome the rain and have no qualms about standing out in the middle of it, even if they did get soaked to the bone.

There were some people who did just that, mostly children that were being ushered by their parents to a nearby shop or building. Naturally, child curiosity overrode everything else and they wanted nothing more than to play out in the rain. "It looks like winter is soon approaching." Yuko mused to herself, watching the rain fall fast and steady unrelenting and oppressive.

"It seems so." Ahiko mused in agreement, carefully observing the tip of her spear for a moment before resting it against her shoulder and slinging her arrow to her back. The Fire country experienced nearly yearlong warm weather with some rain mixed in offsetting the heat and allowing the lush undergrowth and forests to thrive and grow, but they weren't without a winter season no matter how short it was there would always be a winter season. The summer, spring, and even fall were scorching hot, and the winter would naturally be the total opposite. Frigid, cold, and shivering. It was the time when every clan would stop fighting and focus their energy into surviving and thriving through their harsh season. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Yuko nodded slightly. She turned her gaze away from the village below and onto Ahiko, standing up from her perch and sauntering towards her. She got some sleep, and thankfully the vision of someone getting their head smashed didn't show itself during that time frame, it was the thunder that had startled her awake followed by the heavy rainfall. She didn't exactly want to go out and start killing, but she was needed and she wouldn't disobey an order from Madara. "Let's go." She said putting some cheer into her tone as she headed for the door.

Neither spoke as they traversed through the halls nodding to the guards that they passed or came across, it was better to be polite in this case, no need for them to think that they had malice intentions. The Uchiha and Domou that were patrolling outside had made their way back into the castle judging from the state of their clothes and appearances-soaked clothes and disheveled hair. Unlike with the guards Yuko and Ahiko didn't nod at them or say a word letting them go about whatever tasks they had to complete or get a quick change of clothes. Even if they were trained killers, if they didn't take care of themselves they _could _fall ill and get sick.

After a few more minutes of walking and turning through the long and winding hallways they finally came up Madara and Mikito on the bottom floor right near the entrance of the castle itself with Souji and Izuna flanking them along with a large number of Uchiha shinobi and Domou shinobi as well as kunoichi. Among the many there was Yuto, Hikaku, Chiasa, Misaka, Aito, Isami, Isamu, and Shin, these eight were closest to Madara and Mikito as the rest of their numbers were spaced out a bit allowing everyone some breathing room as they waited patiently.

Everyone was oddly silent, besides the pattering of the rain Yuko noted dully. It was such an odd sight to see, normally the Uchiha and Domou were quite a lively and vocal bunch respectively, but not even Izuna muttered a single sound, and normally he was a bit jovial and helped ease tense moments like this...

Yuko blinked looking at everyone's faces, more than aware of the cold and stoic expressions-the same look she'd get before she fought, when she was ready to kill. When a shinobi and kunoichi would cut off all their emotions and suppress them.

"Now that everyone is here." Madara spoke, voice cutting through the silence with little effort. He commanded respect and authority, and though the thunder and lightning fought for supremacy he captured everyone's attention negating from the wrath going on outside. "According to recent reports the Hageshii clan, Shaningu clan, and the Hyuga clan have been spotted in the area. The Sarutobi camp is in the far distance and will be our main focus, if they manage to secure their outpost there will be a steady influx of their shinobi coming in the near future. In addition the Senju and Subatsu have been hired by the Desert damiyo for those of you who were not already aware of this, no doubt they will be heading out if they haven't already. As for the Shimura it is said they are mobilizing the Wind's vast army and plan to set out any time, but we will not let this daunt us. We will cut down whoever opposes us, show no mercy to anyone who crosses your path!"

"Yes!"

"I'll be honest, much of our opposition outnumbers us greatly. With the recent reports we should expect the Sarutobi's numbers to at least double from what they were before and with the addition of the Hageshii and Hyuga we will assume the same for them just to be prepared." Mikito said sternly, looking at everyone gathered around with a careful and steady gaze. All of them ready to head out and fight, there was no fear or apprehension in anyone. "But, do not lose heart my faithful comrades. We will see this through to the very end. There will be no retreat. No surrender. They've entrapped us, pulled us into their foolish power struggle... They've tired to endanger and slight us. Let's show them what it means to slight the Uchiha and Domou. Let's show them what it means to cross the Uchiha and Domou! Remember there will be no retreat! No surrender! Watch each other's backs!"

"Yes!

"As I'm sure you're all already aware the battle has begun." Izuna spoke up, tone cold and gripping, his eyes flashing to bright crimson. "We're going to move in three groups, the main group will be led by Mikito and Madara they will be leading the charge and hit first. The second group will be led by me and Isami, we'll be flanking their left and close in around them as they attack. The third group will be led by Souji and Ahiko who will be flanking the right, like the second group they will close in around us as we attack will full force, once we entrap them we'll pick them apart one by one..." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest with a small scowl making its way on his face. Finally, he'd kill that vermin Tobirama. "This is a lot like a Go or Shogi, if we let even one of them out of our sight we'll be attacked the next move, therefore everyone we come across or confronts us must be killed do not spare anyone! Understand?"

"Yes!"

Aito cleared his throat gently. In effect drawing everyone's attention onto him. He cast a wry look around.

"What's so important Aito-san?" Chiasa questioned with a light frown.

"Care to say it?" Hikaku asked. "You miles well."

Aito sighed, scratching the back of his head. He got the feeling he just ruined a moment, but tough luck. "It's about that note from before."

"What about it?" Souji asked, giving the older Uchiha his full attention.

"It's been bothering me..."

Mikito tilted her head slightly. "We can't draw any conclusions from it, not now at least without them being hazy and vague at best. It'll do us no good to ponder on that now." It had been bothering her this whole entire time as well, she was happy it wasn't just her looking deep into things-perhaps a bit too deep that border lined paranoia. She had an idea of what it could be, it was absolutely asinine, but...

She knew from experience not to just blow off anything at first glance, but she really hoped her mind and brooding were just getting the better of her and there was no merit to this. "We're going to focus on what we know and that is the Senju and Subatsu are in the area and already fighting, the Hyuga and Hageshii are close by, we may run into the Shaningu, and the Sarutobi can't stabilize an outpost. Anything else is going to take a backseat right now." She nodded to Aito who didn't look pacified but was willing to drop it when Misaka elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Aito questioned giving Misaka a hard look.

"For driving me up a wall." Misaka said with a quiet sigh.

Madara turned his gaze onto Mikito. "That's a bit evasive, even for you, Mikito."

"Not at all. I just don't intend to ponder on what ifs when our focus should be on the here and now. Don't you agree, Madara?"

"You heard what she said." Madara said firmly. He couldn't argue against that even if he so badly wanted to-which he did want to. He only focused on the present and didn't even ponder on the ifs. Making any refute impossible in this case, unfortunately. "Our focus is to remain on the present. Once we leave the walls of this village we'll be entering battle."

"Let's move out!" Izuna shouted, as the doors to the castle swung open with mighty booms revealing the torrential rainfall and the multitude of boles, trunks, and branches climbing skyward and sprouting in every direction in the far distance. "To battle we go!"


	54. Collision

"So for you, it's more believable if I say that I'm a Shinigami? In a way you could say I'm a Shinigami, indeed. Because this reality... Is Hell."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

The storm came abruptly, brewing and gathering with unmatched intensity it shadowed everything in dreary gray clouds and ominous black clouds before splitting open and releasing the long awaited torrent. It wouldn't be denied its glory. It was torrential and unrelenting, the rain fell in thick sheets obscuring everything and anything, heaving the land as thunder boomed above and lightning struck the once scorched sand that was rushing almost turning into a thick and copious liquid.

Many would run and seek shelter from the pelting rainfall. Others would use an umbrella only for the item to be swept away. Others would take refuge and cower before the mighty thunder and radical lightning that showed its keen supremacy over everything on the earth, making the ground shake and tremble from its unfathomable might.

**BOOOOMMMM!**

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Be it thunder or explosions or the crackling lightning that appeared only to disappear once more the ground quaked and shook, heaving against the brutal force of whatever impact decided to grace itself upon it struggling to hold itself together and not split into a wide fissure. It had become too much of a commonplace even for the stoic and everlasting terrain that its might was questioned in the form of ninjutsu, the horrid storm, the radical lighting, and the thunder that boomed mightily through the sky.

It wasn't swayed.

Syrus let out a deathly roar, voice echoing over the thunder, soaked to the bone and clenching the hilt of his sword deathly tight as it dribbled with red droplets from the hilt all the way to the tip slamming into the liquid sand at his feet that swished and swashed with each tremor. Hashirama was close battling Daiki furiously evading the strikes that would without any doubt tear clean through him and leave half of his body littered on the ground and the other half splattered twenty feet away.

Tobirama and his own two siblings barreled into the hordes of attacking shinobi backed by their own numbers and veered off in every direction successfully taking the focus off of them allowing them to clash with the leaders.

When the Uchiha and Domou showed up they'd be alerted and rush to their positions wherever that may be at that moment in time.

Lightning struck.

Thunder erupted.

The storm didn't scare him or make him tremble, he held fast with a ghastly glint in his eyes, the storm was a visual representation of the emotions that ran rampant through him at this very time and before. One. Two. Two Sarutobi foolishly attacked him and without any hesitation or second thought he tore through them both, bones splitting and skin squelching as his blade tore its way clean into and through their soft bodies. "Too afraid to come at me head on, monkey!?" Syrus demanded, a sneer coming across his face once he locked eyes with the man that all of his ire and anger was focused on; Sasuke.

The leader of the Sarutobi smirked, inclining his head in a condescending manner-as if to look down on Syrus despite the younger man being a few inches taller than him. It was a goading gesture, one that drew a vicious growl from his opponent as he bared his fangs-just like a wolf. "Tch. If you're in such a hurry to die." Sasuke obliged him with a wicked smirk.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! **

The two danced and dashed around each other, swords glaring and slicing through the raindrops that dared to get between them if only for a second, Syrus's attacks furious and savage aiming for the head, legs, arms anticipating to see blood gushing from the severed limbs as they fell pitifully into the sand. He didn't just want to defeat Sasuke, he wanted to maim him, inflict unbearable pain and punishment before he pulled the curtains down and stabbed him right through the throat splitting his body down vertically.

Sasuke expected this, anticipating that the wolf would come at him with all intents to rip him limb from limb, it didn't matter if it was with his bare hands or with a weapon the result would be the same. He parried and blocked the furious and precise sword strikes narrowly evading them when they skewed too close to his neck or face, the glinting gleam of the blade followed by that ghastly glare in the man's eyes kept him on the move, pressing the tempo. He couldn't let Syrus press the tempo.

His parry was crisp and clean, no single flaw was evident as he shifted passed the blade poised for his mouth and struck out with a quick counter strike, teeth gritting against his mouth as Syrus blocked the strike shoving him forward and striking out once more, if possible with more fury and vehemence than before. Just as he expected. Again he blocked the vicious strikes, retaliating with quick and sweeping slashes that pushed Syrus back more and more as he danced around the slashes or avoided them altogether lashing out with his fists, feet, knees, elbows, and sword spinning and shooting across the ground like a spry and cunning tiger.

There wasn't a single wasted movement on either's behalf. Syrus's attacks mysterious, erratic and sporadic constantly changing and shifting like the tides under the moon. First he was kicking, then punching, then throwing quick elbows and spinning on both hands as he kicked his feet out from under him spinning like a corkscrew. It was controlled chaos, an unplanned routine that twisted and spiraled all on its own guided with his wits and experience.

Sasuke's attacks were the total opposite of the wild and blitzed frenzy of Syrus. Precise, swift, concise, and pointed he pressed the tempo every chance he got slamming his shin's into Syrus's when a kick came too close, parrying a vicious slash, dodging a series of spinning kicks and backhands, every movement was thought out and executed with nothing short of perfection and expectation. He couldn't match the wild and erratic attack style of Syrus, but he didn't need to match it, he flowed with the rabid tide spotting moves well in advance and hastily dodging the next four that followed in rapid succession.

Their steps met just as their blades heaved against each other, wrists bracing against the impact that threatened to shatter their bones. A test of strength was well in order, but finesse would be the key to the victory of this stalemate, again and again, they twisted their stances pressing and swiveling their swords trying to push the tempo, trying to take the other off guard.

They bind against each other, their blades rattling against the continued pressure, finding reprieve as they screeched against each other sending sparks flying around them as they separated.

They met on the battlefield several times now, each time their battles were furious and fast paced lasting only a few minutes to a few hours at best, they knew what the other was thinking and what moves would be used in retaliation. It was always the Sarutobi pushing the limit, trying to tread closer and closer before they were snagged and things erupted.

Boiling with confidence Sasuke fueled massive fireballs with his potent chakra, forming one into several rapidly without a second's notice. His clan was known to be strong willed and specialize in fire jutsus, his fire jutsus being of a different caliber altogether.

He launched them forward, not one after the next, not two at a time, but all in unison. The orbs of vicious flames crackled and sizzled against the torrential rainfall sending up steam clouds for several feet, tearing their way through the sand in a restless manner, spurred on by Sasuke's confidence and anticipation they couldn't be stopped.

With a quick hand seal. Horse. Syrus slammed his hands onto the sand at his feet, gritting his teeth as he allowed his chakra surge out around him forcing tendrils and pillars of earth to tear upwards out of the sand. They jutted out in every direction as they tore themselves free, spiraling towards the barrage of fire with on reprieve, growing more vast and abundant as they ripped towards Sasuke willing themselves to coil and constrict him, rip his limbs clean off as if they weren't reinforced with tendons, chakra, muscles, and ligaments.

**BOOOOOOM!**

They collided with vicious force, both of them bracing against the tremor that ripped its way out around them, in a menacing display of power, bright debris and slabs of earth were sent soaring skyward well above them dispersing their flaming tails leaving the debris to wither itself away amidst the ferocious rainfall.

One after the next they collided with the earth sliding and borrowing their way several hundred feet deep kicking up mountains of wet and coarse sand leaving it to trail off like waterfalls shrouding everything in grainy mist.

"Is that the best you can do?" Syrus eyed Sasuke, a deathly glint in his eyes as his tongue lashed mockingly.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die." Sasuke smirked at him, leveling his sword carefully, dark eyes narrowing. "It'd be a shame to see your alliance with the Senju be cut short so soon."

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, you monkey."

"Wolf."

Syrus grinned a wolfish grin, eyes glinting as lightning cracked into the ground.

"Once they see your true colors..." Sasuke sneered. "Do you think they'll accept wolves in their midst? Cannibals who only thirst for blood and battle... Who live only for mayhem and carnage..."

Syrus's eyes flared with unbridled rage, his killing intent leaking out in torrent waves. "Like I said that doesn't concern you the slightest. I've already prepared for every outcome... But, for insulting my clan I'm going to rip your head off with my bare hands you won't have the pleasure of a swift and merciful death, you will suffer and writhe in agony."

Sasuke growled viciously, the memory of his subordinate's head being tossed at his feet in the compound by Yuto several days ago triggered a horrid reaction out of him. "I'd love to see you try doing that."

This battle was getting nowhere fast, every strike thrown was countered, every slash and stab was evaded and dodged, it was turning into a stalemate where there'd be no clear winner or loser. Sasuke definitely had the numbers edge, but that could be negated, Syrus had the wild and unpredictable fighting style which could be anticipated.

"Syrus, watch out!"

Alerted by the sudden shout and influx, he swiveled against the unseen force whipping one arm out and forward with brutal and unyielding force, hearing the deafening screech of a sword rupturing into his ears as his eyes captured Daiki with one palm outstretched, Hashirama blocking the strike with his cleaver blade, followed shortly by Hajime adjusting his sword from the sudden and vicious swing. They slid apart, feet tearing trenches as they struggled to purchase against the slick surface, finally halting a few feet apart.

"Daiki, I almost forgot you were here." Sasuke quipped in an arrogant tone. "Oh, you're there too Hajime, I thought I seen your ugly mug." He locked eyes with Hashirama, automatically disdain and hatred were clear in his orbs. "And, we meet again Hashirama..."

"Listen-"

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke spat at the tan skinned man. "I don't want to heat a thing you have to say, Senju! Now I've got all of you here, at the same time to my luck. I'll kill all of you."

"You won't be so smug when I rip your vocal cords out with my bare hands." Hajime growled out, eyes darting to Syrus and then Hashirama settling for a moment before flicking back onto Sasuke. "It's high time your clan of monkeys gets wiped off the face of this world. I'll start by killing you and wiping out any possible trace that you ever existed."

Daiki sneered at everyone present. "I thought you were all smarter than this, trying to challenge me and my clan to a battle means certain death. The Hyuga have the all seeing eye, nothing escapes our vision!" It was hard to say who he directed this scathing comment to, it'd be safe to say all of those gathered were under the oppressing force of it.

"You Hyugas always think of yourselves as nobility among shinobi clans, how hubris." Syrus snarled. Denying they were strong and skilled would be foolish, the Hyuga were very powerful, but also extremely flawed... The biggest flaw being how they bind and enslaved their own-making a branch family to only protect the main family, and to boot the branch family wasn't taught the main family techniques. "You only see what you want to see with that eye disease you have the gall to call a dojutsu."

"I've had about enough of this." Hajime sneered raising his sword with one hand before clasping it with his other, settling into a loose stance.

Syrus smirked. "Yes, it would seem we can agree on something. I never like long winded bouts like this."

Branches and trunks. Streams of fire and tendrils of earth. Colliding streaks of lightning. They mingled with each other in violent symphonies chipping away at each other's foundations as they fought for supremacy, fire burns wood, lightning mingles with fire and is cancelled by wind, earth is split by lightning and scorched by fire but fortifies and strengthens wood they battered against each other refusing to wilt and wither against a superior force, against each other.

Destroying their variables, and preconceived matches in violent gusts and streams of hurtling chunks of earth and wood shrouded with lightning and scorched with fire smashing into tons of remnants of the forest that sprouted within an instant.

Craters and holes clattered against the ground, forcing the earth to cave in and split against their superiority leaving the fighters to sprint and spring across the sudden shift.

So much happened in the span of several minutes. Sasuke, Daiki, and Hajime charged first colliding with Syrus and Hashirama. Thousands of strikes and slashes were exchanged rattling the air itself and banging against their ear drums, Syrus and Hashirama split up the work going after all three of them switching between Hajime, Sasuke and Daiki, Daiki, Hajime and Sasuke, and Sasuke, Daiki, and Hajime moving across the terrain at break-neck speeds kicking up sand in large cyclones splattering them off to the side.

Sasuke speared forward kicking out and nailing Daiki square in the chest sending him flying back, only to be struck by Hajime screeching his attack to a halt, Syrus swept out towards Hajime aiming for his legs, but the man jumped over the attack striking out only to be blocked by Hashirama's cleaver blade once again.

Again they collided with no sense of guilt or hesitation. Syrus shot across the ground like a spinning top kicking Sasuke across the side forcing his body to contort unevenly, hastily swinging one leg up and flipping on a tight axis tucking his legs in and avoiding Daiki's chakra imbued palm, hastily twisting and blocking Hajime's wild swing the force to the blow jarring his wrists and sending him flying off to the side sending him flying through branches.

Daiki took advantage of the opening and rammed his chakra imbued palm into Hajime's blade as he made to swipe his head clean off, cracking the gleaming piece of steel like it was a bamboo wicker and scattering shards into the ground leaving the tip to pierce into the sand.

Hajime retaliated with vehemence ramming an elbow clean across Daiki's mouth sending the Hyuga leader screeching back as he struggled to gather his took the opening, beaming forward with a quick surge of chakra in his compact legs ramming for his side, only to be blocked by Sasuke and receive a sharp kick for his troubles but not before swiping forward with his cleaver skidding a cut across Sasuke's forearm tearing through the sleeve and dribbling blood out.

He surged forward, lashing at Hashirama with anger and fury, sword against sword they clashed and collided breaking off as Syrus shot passed them battling against Hajime and Daiki in a furious staccato.

"RAAAHHHH!" Naturally, one of them needed to break through the incessant tangle of strikes and slashes, it all came down who was more brash. And, naturally, Sasuke veered straight into the tangled conflict sword beaming out in a precise stab aimed for whoever it had the fortunate chance to strike. Unluckily, though, the attack was blocked at the very last second by Syrus, shifting his weight on a dime and propelling himself away as the impact of his strike sent Sasuke sliding back away from them.

"You're a little tougher than I gave you credit for." Sasuke said, slowly wiping some blood away from his mouth staring at Hajime who copied his action, a tanto clenched tightly in his right hand as he warily shifted his footing.

"Eat shit, you damned monkey." Hajime spat derisively.

"You hurt my feelings." Sasuke quipped, sarcasm dripping on every word. "Fair enough, I'll put you out of your misery."

"Not before I kill you." Daiki snarled, one palm facing forward imbued in the same potent dark blue chakra that could rotate around him at a second's notice. "Don't get so ahead of yourself, do I need to repeat myself!? We the Hyuga have the all seeing eye, nothing escapes our vision, and we have no weakness." It was a goad, a lure to get one of these temper and emotionally prone men to strike out first so he could capitalize and take their head right from their shoulders. The Hyuga did have one weakness, it wasn't very well known but their near three hundred and sixty degree vision suffered one drawback, one flaw... A blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra.

"You're a broken record." Syrus scoffed in disdain, glowering at Daiki before a smirk slowly crossed his face. "If you think you can beat me with that eye disease you're sorely mistaken. You only see what you want to see with those eyes, all seeing eye my ass." He hated the Hyuga with a passion, hated everything that they stood for. Hated how they thought of themselves as nobility among shinobi clans, walking around high and mighty with nothing short of absolute hubris, hated how they bind their own with that _curse seal _in order to protect their Byakugan and its secrets, most of all he hated how they constantly tried pushing onto their territory. "It'll be a brighter day when your clan is no more... I'll start it by killing you!"

No more words.

They sprinted towards each other, wills and blades colliding once more. They couldn't stand one another respectively it just wasn't about fighting, but supremacy. They tangled themselves up, weaving and ensnaring their blades and blows, it was all synonymous and simultaneous, every parry and strike led to one dodging another, each step calculated and measured only to shift into a pivot and careen across the ground in a wild gyre.

They couldn't best one another so settled on slamming fists and shins, elbows and forearms into each other hoping to snap bones like twigs and rupture organs like simple playthings. Again and again they clashed, blades screeching as they winded against each other knowing only to spill blood.

"Hashirama! Watch your eight o'clock!"

"Pull back!" Dozens of shinobi shouted in alarm and shock.

Hashirama tensed, quickly speeding away and off to the side feeling the flicker of enormous chakra before it became unfathomable and spread out like a torrent shaking the earth as it shot off in every direction roaring as sharp as gale force winds. There were very few things that could cause such alarm from him. He knew this without a single doubt as he turned his eyes onto the pressure bearing down on him. _Wind and fire... _Furrowing his brows he watched the attack mow through the very ground and a good portion of the battling shinobi around him before exploding in a violent display of power spreading outward in a series of rabid cyclones. _Which means..._

Syrus, Daiki, Sasuke, and Hajime skidded across the ground for a moment, feet tearing into it as they struggled against the sharp winds pelted by the torrent of raindrops clattering against the earth.

"It's about time they show up." Syrus smirked to himself. "I was wondering when she'd decide to grace me with her presence."

_Madara... _Hashirama thought, eyes darting towards his presence.

Madara flashed his gunbai through a Hageshii shinobi's neck, powering through as he met the bone and with a sharp twist cleaved it in two spilling out marrow and blood in the same motion. His movements precise and fluid, flaring with his crimson eyes he sped forward slicing and slashing through any opposition.

Mikito beamed passed him like a flash of turbulent wind, not drawing her sword and instead started _smashing _her way through the ranks of shinobi charging towards them from all sides in a vicious display of taijutsu. Her fists smashing through skulls littering the ground with blood and gore, her powered strikes denting and welting the thick armor as if it never even existed.

Izuna and Souji shot passed him mowing down all attackers in a series of speedy stabs and cuts, Izuna focusing more on dexterity and grace while Souji hacked and slashed pivoting and twisting on the balls of his feet rapidly shifting his weight taking on six shinobi at once, with one final bone breaking slash Izuna cut through Sarutobi shinobi's armor colliding with his ribs and tearing into his abdomen, watching as he clattered against the ground rolling uncontrollably before slamming into a horde of charging Hageshii and Hyuga spilling them across the terrain.

Haji, Usagi, and Tobirama landed close to Hashirama blood smearing their clothes and spotting their armor.

"Hashirama!" Madara smirked, slamming one foot into the ground leering at the tan skinned Senju.

"Ah, it's that Madara fellow." Hajime observed with fierce eyes, slowly shifting his footing against the wet surface. "I must thank you for taking care of that pest Tomoyuki and his band of renegades, you saved me the trouble of having to take care of it myself." Tomoyuki had always been a thorn in his side, both of them meeting on the battlefield countless times but unlike the levelheaded Tunoichi who he could respect, Tomoyuki was radical in his highhanded ways and views. He needed to be dealt with.

"We didn't do it for your sake." Mikito said in a low tone, eyes glinting as she focused them onto Hajime. "I wasn't going to let them have their way, just like I'm not going to let you have your way..."

"Well isn't this just great." Sasuke chuckled to himself, his deep voice rumbling as he did so. Luck was definitely on his side today. "Madara and Mikito finally you two decide to show up, I was wondering how long it was going to take."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Mikito said impassively. "But, I am here now." She pointed her focus onto Souji. "Take care of Haji." She turned to Ahiko. "Take care of Usagi."

Souji nodded darting for Haji. Blades colliding as they shot off to the side, twisting and spinning against each other, narrowly blocking and avoiding severe strikes. Haji pivoted as Souji spun slamming his blade against his, the force driving them both back before they veered away from them speeding and rocketing across the landscape avoiding hordes of enemy shinobi as they kept their focus pinned on each other.

"I got it." Ahiko nodded, beaming towards Usagi. The shorter girl blocked the tip of the spear before lunging back, hastily batting it aside with a sharp swing narrowly avoiding the kick that was aimed for her chest, both veering away from them as their battle took them across the terrain and into hordes of Hageshii, Sarutobi, and Hyuga shinobi forcing them to fight off the newcomers while dashing for each other in a series of lightning quick stabs and slashes.

"I'll handle the white haired bastard." Izuna said with a malice sneer, swinging his sword to the side watching the blood splatter before being diluted by water. "Handle things here, brother."

"You needn't worry." Madara said, confidence and arrogance roiling from his figure. "I'll take care of things here, you just focus on that bastard."

* * *

The battle had started as the sun neared its complete descent under the guise of the pink and light blue backdrop nestling it comfortably. He anticipated as much, the Sarutobi would launch an attack the first chance they got-unlike the last time which was just a few fireballs, it was a total series of fireballs easily over a dozen in number each of them potent and surging as beacons in the dreary scenery.

Though he should have expected the Hageshii to make their move as well, he hadn't considered it, unfortunately. The Sarutobi were no small threat and demanded his full attention, quite simply he couldn't divide it with a clan who's leader was after nothing more than glory if he could even consider it that much. And, there was the Uchiha and Domou who would without any tread of a doubt make their presence known and start cutting down hordes of shinobi by the hundreds.

Merciless, ruthless, powerful, bloodthirsty. Both were known as such, the Uchiha were feared, but there was a feeling of horror and terror just by the mere mention of the Domou-demons who drank the blood of their victims from the head.

It was ridiculous, nothing short of a rumor started up by some fellow or group that was unfortunate to tread near their territory, and even more foolishly try to shove their way in. Their deaths widespread, the carnage left behind of barely recognizable bodies, faces split and some ripped clean off, it wasn't a surprise such a horrendous rumor would be started and hold itself firm for centuries.

Fortunately he was pragmatic and focused on the concrete facts instead of rumors that were terribly blown out of proportion. Unfortunately, this pragmatic side of him was double edged, his focus pinned on these four clans, the very inevitable attack led by Hajime was indeed carried out. Admittedly he had been caught off guard by the sudden attack, shinobi were opportunistic but not stupid. Whatever it they were after he couldn't care less, all that mattered was they needed to be dealt with.

As luck would have it, destiny, fate... Whatever ideal cooked up in the minds of humans the Domou and Uchiha showed up. Usagi battled Ahiko, Haji battled Souji, Disuke went straight after Aito while Tsugi went after Isamu. Ryoku went after Isami. Hesui shot towards Shin. Toka and the others shot around them everyone else dispersing and swarming out in every direction before colliding in the middle again; he couldn't say who was battling who at this moment.

It was chaos. All of their forces swarmed and shrouded against each other, there was certainly death. The obnoxious odor of blood and the beginnings of decay weren't able to be avoided or stifled.

He found himself clashing with Izuna, sword on sword, fist against fist, shin to shin. His narrowed ruby eyes, glinting in the darkness collided with the cold and hateful glare of the crimson eyes that he grew to hate. That he grew to detest.

They met countless times, each time it was always the same. They'd push and push only to end it all in a stalemate with no clear winner.

He dodged and parried the concise assault Izuna blitzed him with, the Uchiha sparing no second as he pressed his attack, each step and block was precise leading up to his next attack, his next move. He'd use his speed to evade the frenzied stabs skewing just inches from his neck, face, and eyes.

One. Two. Three. They attacked in unison, with Izuna's eyes glowing brightly in the darkness, Tobirama sped away from the first slash retaliating against the second batting it aside, hastily drawing his arms up stopping the tip from piercing into his side.

They pushed against each other, feet digging in the ground as they spun and twisted, every attack and every counter was answered and recalled. Izuna had dexterity and nimbleness, Tobirama had speed and anticipation pressing one attack forward and surging six more in tandem, not at all surprised to see Izuna jumping and parrying passed them returning the favor with fever pitched slashes and hacks.

Two. They collided once more, Izuna pressed in a half hemisphere completing the sphere when his sword slammed into Tobirama's skewing the tip a few meters. Sliding, Tobirama rebounded, completing his own hemisphere blocking the stab that was cued for his spine.

The impacts were harsh, jarring, and stern. Shaking their wrists and the bones in their arms all the way to their toes as they slid and spun seeking opening after opening, not willing to give an inch, not a moment's weakness, speedy and precise they continued to move in sync with one another.

Anticipating the next step, the next pivot, their swords clanged and screeched, spilling out sparks before their eyes before they separated letting the impact carry them along the ground before coming to a halt.

_It's about time I try this jutsu... _Tobirama thought, feet shifting against the slick and wet surface. Battling Izuna was always a hassle in of itself, his Sharingan anticipating his every movement, his every breath and flicker, he rarely activated his Mangekyo-in fact he couldn't remember a time when Madara's younger brother had activated the Mangekyo. Unlike Madara, Izuna refrained from using it.

Izuna zipped forward, pressing one foot into the ground with unreal force kicking up a torrent of sand as the gap between them was closed. He swung down vertically clasping the hilt sharply with one hand, it'd be a lethal blow, diagonally cutting from the collarbone beyond the hip.

Fingers clenched against the hilt even tighter as it was met with resistance scrapping and jarring against the opposite cold steel, Tobirama had the keen reflexes to block it at the last second. Turning sharply, Izuna swiped out with his leg, connecting solidly with Tobirama's chest sending him veering back, watching as two trenches were torn before him by his feet scrambling for support.

"It's been a while since we've last fought, Tobirama." Izuna's cold and hateful mask broke, tearing into a smirk. "Don't tell me you're losing heart already."

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Izuna." Tobirama snarled, ruby eyes narrowing dangerously as he glowered at the Uchiha. "It'll be the death of you one day."

"Tch," Izuna scoffed, flipping his sword and sharply clasping it with an overhand grip, "that day isn't anytime soon. Don't confuse me being self assured with being cocky."

"Hmph." Tobirama kicked out his legs, ridding the coarse and heavy sand from his sandals. It was going to take ages to get the sand out of them, but that was a moot point at the moment. _I'll need six shuriken._ He thought to himself, one hand fishing into his utility belt that always remained snug against his waist, readying one shuriken with a complex seal attached to its handle. "It doesn't matter with you Uchiha, you're all cut from the same cloth. I'd say the Domou are no better, seeing as they allied themselves with you."

"Ignorant as usual, don't speak of things you have no knowledge of. Speaking with such disdain, Souji will have your head on a stake with your jaw ripped out." Izuna snarled, smirk fading being replaced with the cold and hateful mask from before. This bastard spoke as if he knew everything there was to know about the Uchiha. Spoke of them as if they were a _disease _of the world, something that needed to be exterminated. Exterminated so the Senju could reign supreme and remain on their damned high horse.

Tobirama offered no verbal response, his response came in the form of colliding with Izuna, eyes glowering as he pushed against him struggling for supremacy. He didn't know all there was to know about the Domou, only rumors and what he seen from their actions, information was scarce on them and the Subatsu for that matter;Izuna seemed to favor the Domou in a sort of kinship. Strange.

But, he knew this wasn't a farce there had been talks that Yuto Uchiha sent back the head of a Sarutobi shinobi they had captured, and his jaw was ripped out-that must have been Souji's doing.

Izuna or Madara must have cut off the Sarutobi's head.

He pressed forward, one foot stomping into place as he swiped to the side with his shuriken in hand.

Izuna dodged the precise swipe batting the shuriken off to the side with a quick swing, dashing in for a severe strike on his nemesis, again Tobirama flung two shuriken his way, and with the same speed he deflected them with ease paying no mind as they sunk into the sand a few inches.

Impact upon impact he shoved Tobirama back, only to be shoved back himself, they detested each other, couldn't stand each other, blades collided again, and this time Tobirama kicked out slamming his foot clean into Izuna's side forcing him to skid back along the rocky grains.

He shot forward, surging chakra throughout his entire body until it blistered outwards in waves, just as he anticipated Izuna deflected his slash and in turn batted away another shuriken. With narrowed eyes Tobirama scoped the area, nodded mentally, and surged forward once more.

He couldn't overcome Izuna's dexterity and excellent kenjutsu, but Izuna couldn't overcome his speed and reflexes, slash after slash, stab after stab it was clear it was going to turn into a stalemate. One. Two. He fired two shuriken and with the same fluidity as before Izuna struck them one after the next sending them hurtling into the sand.

"All out of shuriken." Izuna quipped, changing his grip once again, clasping his hilt with two hands in an orthodox grip.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. _Tobirama counted the shuriken sticking out of the sand. _Four feet apart roughly, twenty four feet in total. _He concluded within a second, eyes darting to the shuriken once more before scoping the distance between them, all of the seals still wrapped around the handle.

"It appears so, however..." He paused, setting his jaw as he flashed through three hand seals. Boar. Dragon. Bird. "Six point green barrier!" He shouted, his chakra flourishing causing the seals to glow before exploding outwards.

_Shit! _Izuna cursed, darting off to one side only to be met by a barrier... A green barrier of some sort, quickly he shot off to the side, twisting off of his left foot and veered to the next side only to collide with a Senju shinobi and Hageshii shinobi he let out a feral snarl tearing through the Hageshii's armor and piercing the tip of the man's ribs, hastily turning and slamming his foot into the Senju's leg forcing the bone to tear through his skin at the kneecap sending the older man rolling away howling in pain.

_Damn Senju! _He beamed forward, cut off by another surging green sheet of chakra abruptly cancelling his sprint forcing him to a halt.

"Fuck, how could we fall for such a thing!?" Snarled a Hageshii shinobi, infuriated as he glared at the barrier trapping them.

"Leave it to a Senju, damn cowards." A Sarutobi shinobi spat.

"Bust through the damn thing!" A hyuga shouted to his comrades, rapidly rotating as a surge of blue chakra rolled off of them barrelling into the barrier with vicious force. It slackened, but it didn't give out and remained firm. All of the shinobi gathered copied their action slamming their swords and fists into it, erupting the ground with a quick jutsu sending it crashing into the sheets of chakra only for it to crumble.

Tobirama observed his handy work with a small scowl, it had taken extreme planning and anticipation to trap Izuna as well as few dozen or more enemy shinobi, the barrier rose forty feet high and expanded to exactly twenty four feet in width connecting to the shuriken planted into the ground. He couldn't get passed that dexterity, but he could use it to his advantage. Now to finish it.

_Suiton! Uzu jettobasu shōtotsu! _He slammed his hands together, ground shaking beneath his feet as he allowed the full extent of his chakra to surge out once more in a vicious pulse. Water corkscrewed and rocketed in a wild funnel rapidly forming into a vortex, spiraling and coiling even faster as it surged into life inside of the barrier, separating into another vortex and another, and then another.

Dozens of cyclones coiled and whirled, roaring out against the screams and collisions against it before colliding with each other in a violent torrent of liquid spilling out thousands of gallons in turbulent waves. They continued twisting and spiraling smashing into the enemy shinobi and Izuna throwing them from one side to the next life rag dolls, filling the barrier up rapidly.

Through the roaring water and irate curses of shinobi close by being flung and slammed he could make out a voice. It was all too familiar, and for the first time since this battle he felt apprehension tear into him like fangs. "Izuna!"

_Fuck. _Izuna cursed, struggling to gain his wits as he was pelted by furious torrents and slammed into a Sarutobi shinobi back first sending them both careening into one side of the barrier. He could hear ribs break and the gurgles of nearby Hageshii and Hyuga shinobi as they began to drown. _No, Yuko! _He fought against the current, sword long since let go in the chaos and force of the unexpected jutsu, his arms flailed out, and his eyes darted passed the waves spotting a familiar bright red mane.

"If you attack me, I will not hesitate." Tobirama growled out the warning, eyeing Yuko will glinting rubies.

Yuko didn't care for the warning, this man... He was going to kill Izuna, drown him before her eyes. No she wouldn't let it happen! "Go to hell!" She snarled, charging forward and slashing at the white haired Senju, her blow deflected with startling force sending her sliding back.

She shot forward once more, colliding with him and pushing against him, the blades screeching a deafening tune as they twisted and spun, finally Tobirama forced her back slamming a foot harshly into her stomach sending her rolling back.

"Ngghhh..." Yuko grunted, pulling herself up to her feet and clasping the hilt of her sword, eyes narrowing viciously as she dodged a series of stabs, finding an opening and lashed out, gritting her teeth as Tobirama hastily blocked the attack sliding back and away from her. _Damn, he's strong... Wasn't expecting that hit to hurt as bad as it did... _

"Will you persist?" Tobirama asked stoically.

"Shut up!" Yuko snarled.

"Then it can't be helped."

He couldn't let her do something so foolish, he was the only one who could fight Tobirama. The bastard would kill her without a question, even if she was just a woman and not up to par with him, the fact she was an Uchiha sealed her fate.

_I've got no choice... _He didn't fight against the waves anymore letting them take him over as he shut his eyes. _Mangekyo! _He shouted mentally, eyes snapping open, three tomoes swirling inwards and spreading out into three bold lines connected with a larger circle. Furiously, chakra surged around him blistering into a violent red before a massive arm shot forward, colliding with the barrier and dispersing it without any trouble spilling out thousands of gallons of water in the process and the bodies of the dead.

"Tobirama!" Izuna bellowed, eyes glowing with nothing short of pure hatred. The arm returned to his side as the body surged with potent chakra, growing and materializing itself until a skeleton fully formed around him before jutting out with two legs slamming into the sand as tendons and muscles coiled and wrapped around its massive body, glowing outwardly before infusing to form a 'skin'.

Unlike Madara's Susano'o which was marked by two faces on both sides of its head with jagged teeth and an almost demonic as well as twisted visage.

Izuna's was marked with a fairly humanoid face without jagged teeth and a mask secluding its face while its glowing yellow eyes were shoruded with wisps of chakra rolling off its scalp acting as hair, two massive arms surged on the sides clasping burning ethereal blades that formed of their own free will. Nothing like the six arms in total of Madara's Susano'o. Two mighty legs slammed into the ground shaking the landscape and alerting everyone to the sudden charge of chakra. "You even touch _one_ hair on her! I'll burn you until even your ashes don't remain!" He snarled, flicked his eyes onto Yuko. "Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Get out!" Izuna roared.

"Mangekyo Sharingan..." Tobirama took his focus off of the shocked Yuko, pointing it solely onto Izuna. "In that case I will..." He narrowed his eyes, slamming his hands together and sending out a massive pulse of chakra kicking up sand around them, a shock wave billowed out in rapid succession around them, on reflex he swung his arm up as another shock wave dispersed around him forcing Yuko to fly back as well as any surrounding shinobi away from the sheer force of it. Propelling them across the terrain like pin balls.

Feet planted firmly in the ground he raised one arm up again with lightning speed, catching the charged fist of the Susano'o as it plowed forward with unrestrained power sending a shock wave rolling across the ground behind them kicking up gale force winds in its wake.

Tobirama heaved, spotting a flicker of moment-it was slight but blindingly fast, he had just a second to react with a sharp inhale he shot off to the side dashing back as the charged blade tore into the ground where he previously stood ripping through it like confetti and throwing up sand and chunks of earth for thousands of feet.

_Susano'o?! _Tobirama shifted warily, eyeing Izuna with caution. _He broke through my barrier without much trouble, I see... _He took a slow breath, putting his right hand's pointer and middle finger behind his left hand's keeping them horizontal. _Kage bushin no jutsu!_

"Multiply yourself, it won't make a bit of difference..." Izuna said coldly.

* * *

"Madara! Let's stop fighting, your brother and Tobirama-"

"Shut up and fight me!" Madara roared, dashing towards Hashirama burning with anger and fury. He was not a sideshow, he would not let this fucker overlook him. He rapidly unsheathed his sword, the blade glaring and _screaming _as it connected with the air. He took a might lunge, darting towards Hashirama who shot towards him swinging the massive cleaver forward with both hands clasped tightly around the hilt.

**SRRNNGGG! **

They clashed in mid air, blade and blade, but the deafening shriek of one getting split in two shook through the air dissipating raindrops in its wail of agony. Hashirama slid against the sand, flying up one of his branches and forcing himself to come to a stop. _What!? _He felt his grip slacken, and with a loud clang half of his cleaver clattered to the wet ground.

Madara shifted his footing, Mangekyo glaring in his eyes as a familiar blue shroud encompassed him. _That woman... _Madara smirked to himself, glancing down at the shining blade, even in the darkness its glint and majesty was clear as day it wouldn't be suffocated or snuffed out.

There wasn't a single chip or blemish, not a scratch or smidgen on its form. _Has really outdone herself. _He'd have to thank Mikito again for giving him such a pristine sword, even after that tremendous clash and cutting through so many bodies it held firm, and didn't budge or give in the least. Never lost its cutting power or edge.

"Madara!" Hashirama shouted, irritation drifting into his tone. "You-" He was viciously cut off as Sasuke slammed into him, narrowly blocking his attacker's blade with a sword he quickly drew from his side. Sasuke smashed them both through a branch, kicking Hashirama away and flashing through a series of hand seals.

"Worry about yourself, Senju!" Sasuke spat launching a series of fireballs only for them to be slammed by a series of trunks and branches scattering the debris out around them. Hashirama collided with him, only for Madara to swing down with brutal force battering the branches and sending the two flying back from the force.

"Die already!" Daiki screamed, darting for Sasuke with one palm outstretched only for Mikito to slam into his side heaving him up overhead and slamming him into and through nearby branches shaking the ground around them as Daiki slammed into the ground sending spiderweb cracks out in every direction and a small shock wave that knocked anyone close off of their feet.

Syrus grunted in agitation, slamming Hajime head first into a horde of branches keeping a hand firmly gripped against his face and the other on the back of his collar, heaving with a loud snarl as the man slammed a knee into his chest, having enough of Hajime's persistence he whipped him back with a sharp yank, biceps flexing and pumping as he turned to the side hurtling Hajime off of his feet and slamming him through another horde of branches spilling out the foundations and tearing the roots out from the ground leaving the once proud trees to slam into the ground one after the next and Hajime to flip and crash into the sand sliding for dozens of feet.

Mikito was already upon him slashing and striking out in a blur of movement, he grunted deflecting her slash with his massive sword slamming back onto a branch and sliding down its length.

"Your fight is with me, Mikito!" Syrus snapped, pushing off of his back leg and colliding with her once more. For whatever reason she almost became fixated on Hashirama, perhaps it was the foolish man's idea of sending the ceasefire that had her so vexed, but he was her opponent. Not Hashirama. Not Daiki. Not Hajime. Not Sasuke.

He spun low, slamming a hand against the branch and spinning on a dime as he twisted to the right, Mikito evaded the sweeping kick by inches, eyes narrowing as she let out a snarl raising her sword in time to block his following slash. Spin. Spin. Turn. they struggled against each other, blades screeching and sparks jutting out around them as they forcefully broke the stalemate shooting across the ground from the resounding impact and shock wave from a nearby stream of lightning that tore through massive tree trunks as if they had no foundation or roots.

He had been switching between Madara and Mikito as their fight grew more and more turbulent. Sasuke, Daiki, and Hajime slammed their way into them breaking them off from their fight and forcing them to collide once again, turning his focus from two to five instead. They sprinted and shot across the ground moving in nothing but sporadic blurs as they collided over and over spinning and pivoting against each other struggling to break the stalemate and return to their fight.

Hashirama's branches and his tendrils of earth spiraled and twisted breaking off into entire segments and patches and those sprouted out into every direction. Madara formed a blue humanoid around him, it was powerful and seemed to be controlled with his very will, but it wasn't all powerful and could be damaged. He realized this when he landed a punch to its center sending the massive thing flying back and into Hashirama's forest several feet away. Mikito had been there to slam her fist directly into his chest, nearly denting his armor in the process.

They sprinted and spun against each other, flying across and through the forest destroying entire segments as their swords gleamed and glared, strikes skewing inches from each other slamming into their surroundings with extreme force, Mikito's in particular shattering anything upon contact. His fighting style was erratic, unpredictable, and wild and perfect counter to Mikito's ferocious, quick, and powerful style. Her strength was titanic, and it'd be foolish to try and match that continuously.

"Shut up, Syrus!" Mikito grated out through clenched teeth, blocking and dodging a series of sweeping slashes and cuts, pressing her attack with ferocious strikes and stabs, jumping to one branch and quickly shifting to the side and lunging away to land on another as Syrus slammed straight through it his sword making quick work of it, shredding it to pieces and gouging it straight from the ground by its roots. "Your arrogance annoys me!" Wrists jarred and arms tensed, they collided once more, slamming a fist across each other's faces sliding across the ground at a fever pitch.

She slammed a foot into the sand stopping her vicious sliding trek, lunging forward and slashing starting from her side and hacking upwards aiming for the side of his face. Syrus anticipated the attack, evading it entirely and striking out with his own slash, metal would screech and the impact would be horrid, gritting his teeth he braced and slammed himself against the tremendous force pushing against his arm, Mikito blocked the blow with one arm eyes glinting through the darkness and her trailing bangs.

A surge of branches tore them apart from the stalemate, Syrus darting off to the side as he collided with Madara and Daiki once again. Mikito shot off in the opposite direction slamming one foot through a branch with ease, and in a show of titanic strength slammed one fist into the oncoming torrent shredding through them as if they weren't reinforced with chakra. "Damn that Hashirama..." A feral growl tore free from her lips, fist burning with pain and power, she pulled it back swinging her other arm forward and hacking through a trunk with fingers tossing it to side viciously.

"Forgetting about someone!" Sasuke snarled. He was before Mikito one fist outstretched, gritting his teeth as she slammed her fist into his sending a shock wave through him and bellying out around them. They snapped forward, swords gleaming and screaming as they collided, screeching and whining, sending sparks cascading and whirling, before they finally had enough of being oppressed and pushed, snapping away in a horrid tearing through the sand below and jutting out several inches.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you..." Mikito grated out, drawing another sword from her right hip with a rapid flick of her wrist.

"I forgot how exciting it is to fight you." Sasuke smirked at her, a cocky gesture that didn't go unnoticed by his opponent who narrowed her sharp eyes even more. Very few women could be beautiful and powerful, it was either one or the other more often than not just beautiful. A doll, fragile to touch, enticing to look at, but other than that they weren't worth much.

Few women had the courage and grit to smash the hierarchy and make something of themselves; Mikito was one of those few. "You're as beautiful as you are powerful, very few women can match that... You've even managed to break my sword. I've been meaning to pay you and your brother back for my subordinate"

"Enough of your sophistry. Say one more word to me and I'll rip out that silver tongue of yours."

"Let's get to it then."

They darted towards each other again, Sasuke drawing out his tanto in one rapid flick of his wrist, only for their collision to be halted by an ethereal blue blade that tore its way between them and into the ground, severing off branches and uprooting entire trees kicking up clouds of smoke and debris. "How rude of you to interfere, Madara!" Sasuke shouted.

"I've had enough of your mouth." Madara growled, not missing that smirk on Sasuke's face as he eyed Mikito. _His _wife.

"Madara, let's stop this!" Hashirama shouted, making his presence known as he stood atop a coiling and spiraling mass of branches and boles, their leafy and vibrant heads fluttering about in the wild gales and plummeting from the impacts of the rainfall that continued to fall relentlessly.

"You only spew lies! I see no sense in stopping." Mikito snapped, glowering at the tan skinned man. "You will not reign supreme over my clan or the Uchiha!"

"I agree with her, for once... Why should we stop, I've just gotten started!?" Syrus rose up by one tendril of earth and stone, massive and wide as entire city blocks, it menacingly rose up tilting forward a few meters until he had a good view of everyone. His eyes locked onto Madara's, then Hashirama's. "Let's dance Uchiha. Show me what that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours can really do!"

"Syrus that's enough-"

"You don't give me orders! Shut up!"

Madara snarled, his Susano'o bellowing in response as it swung towards the wild haired man, slamming into the tendril of earth and chipping it away, indenting itself into a part of it, but not completely severing it. "First you get in my way, now you try taking my line."

"Do something about it then." Syrus challenged. "You're just sitting there barking from what I can see."

"Syrus! Madara-"

"What's the matter Hashirama, does the idea of dying frighten you that much?" Daiki spat.

"Or is it being knocked down from your high horse that frightens you?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Syrus shook his head furiously, the ample amounts of moisture flying freely no longer able to cling to his thick mane. His eyes honed in on Madara, the Uchiha shrouded in the blue guardian with jagged teeth and punctuated canines, his face was marked with streaks of blood starting from the bottom of his eye socket trailing all the way down to his chin.

Anger bubbled throughout him starting from his gut and boiling hot, bursting outwards going all the way to his toes and fingertips. This man was relegating him as a sideshow-second to Hashirama. It was as if he was just a pest with no merit...

This motherfucker had the gall and nerve to think such things and then voice them. He was not second to Hashirama _never was and never will be _maybe Madara had something personal with the Senju, but he'd be damned if he was overlooked. He didn't play second fiddle to_ anyone_. "I've had enough of this, Madara... You cocky little bitch." His eyes narrowed, a storm raging in them. "Sasuke and Daiki... Mikito, I want to see you try and stop this next attack."

_No, he's not going to use that... _Mikito eyed him carefully, quickly sheathing her sword and clenching her hands into fists. _No, he is going to use it... Fuck! _"Syrus, don't you dare!"

"Syrus what are you going to do?" Hashirama tensed, warily eyeing him. The amount of chakra he was exerting and focusing was ridiculous, it couldn't be put into words... This next attack was going to be... "Syrus, wait!"

"I'm waiting!" Madara smirked, challenge accepted.

"I'll stop it with no problem." Daiki, of course stated with absolute confidence. There wasn't any doubt in his tone, whatever Syrus did, was about to do, it'd be negated and countered with little effort.

Syrus flashed through three hand seals. Bird. Dragon. Horse. "Tochiton! Kyoseki!" He rumbled, guttural and fierce reverberating from the back of his throat and vibrating his chest as he exerted his chakra, tearing and chipping away at the tendril he stood atop. Tochiton was extremely chakra intensive, it was just as intensive as the Mokuton, but unlike the Mokuton it didn't give life per say, but rather shifted and formed the very land allowing him to contort it and shape it into anything he so desired, force it into existence wherever he pleased. This jutsu took advantage of just that.

A shadow obscured everything. Blocking out the raindrops completely. Turning everyone's attention upwards for several seconds to a few minutes.

"Syrus, you really went through with it!" Mikito shouted, outraged.

The air quaked and the ground heaved, something rattled and shook everything, spilling out crumbling bits of earth and stone onto the ground.

Finally, there was a mighty bellow from above, the wind cried out in protest as a massive circular stone blotted out the sky and shoved the clouds clear out of the way as it began to descend rapidly towards the ground moving from ten miles, to twenty miles, to thirty miles. It was as massive as it was tall, as tall as it was wide, but more than anything it was _gargantuan._ Easily weighing at least two hundred tons.

The once coarse and wet sand whipped and tore about from the force pressing down on it as if making a landing for the monstrosity, catering to its every whim and trembling before it like the grains they were before a mammoth.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Came several shouts and yells, shock and anger permeating through the air.

"Pull back!" Hajime screamed, eyes widening as he glared up at the descending stone. "Pull back now!" He repeated, glowering at all of his men and gesturing for them to run with a strong swipe. "Let's move!" His voice rose with urgency as he darted off to the side.

_There's no way I can stop that, it's far too wide..._ Daiki thought with a bitter scowl, before a small smirk crossed his face. _But, when it impacts he'll kill himself as well, how advantageous for me. _With a sweeping hand he gestured to all of his men. "Pull back, now!" He commanded, being met with several different expressions he repeated his order. "Pull back, now!"

Hageshii and Hyuga shinobi dispersed sprinting and lunging across the ground, some still colliding and fighting despite Daiki and Hajime barking out orders. Some Sarutobi, Uchiha, Subatsu, Domou, and Senju chased after them.

Madara stood firm, his Susano'o craning its head up observing the monstrosity that was descending upon them. His eyes were wide with shock and somewhat awe. This was the last thing he was expecting out all things, he had severely underestimated Syrus...

Of course this wasn't a comet, meteorite, or asteroid-nothing like that at all, it was more like a circular slab of stone and earth, it was towering and massive blotting out everything including the clouds that swirled and raged just as before spilling out gallons upon gallons of water He could launch a series of attacks enhanced with his Susano'o's blades but that'd merely chip away at the structure and not completely sever it or shatter it. If that tendril was anything to go by which didn't have _half _the mass this thing did, it wouldn't even scratch the surface.

"Syrus! What are you trying to do, you're going to kill us all!" Hashirama roared, shock and outrage lashing off of his tongue as he directed a glare at the man before darting it upwards. "Cancel this jutsu right now!"

"Are you giving me orders!? I've already told you, you don't give me orders! Shut the fuck up!" Syrus snarled savagely, eyes darting for Hashirama intently, fury and outrage glimmering and stifling his entire posture and eyes that Hashirama would even dare to _order _him. "It can't be cancelled." He replied with a stormy gaze. "Only two things can happen now."

"Syrus..." Hashirama clenched his teeth, shoulders tensing and pulling out any slack. "What were you thinking!?" He hastily slammed his hands together, exerting his chakra to its full extent forcing branches and trees to rip out from each other and the very ground propelling them upwards as they grew in size and matured rapidly sprouting giant green heads. _If I don't stop it now..._

"This isn't over, Syrus." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. It'd do him no good to try and destroy this... This monstrosity, not when the debris would cascade down like a waterfall and pummel everything and everyone.

He'd made his point, and it got across perfectly considering Syrus was going to this extent, he may pull back but he was not the loser in this. "If you even survive... We'll see each other again, the same goes for you Hashirama, Madara... Mikito." Allowing a smirk to cross his face he gestured towards his men. "We're pulling back, follow me!"

The irony. Only Uchiha, Senju Domou, and Subatsu remained.

Madara wouldn't retreat, he wouldn't pull back, this was only an obstacle. An obstacle that he would overcome, somehow, someway he would overcome this. His eyes felt like they were being stabbed by a trillion needles, one after the next, a million at a time with no end in sight relentless as his fire jutsus and attack style.

_There has to be a weak point on that thing, if I strike it I should be able to split it or even better shatter it. _He eyed the structure carefully, and despite his thoughts he couldn't pinpoint a single weak point. "Mikito, tell me you have a jutsu just for a situation like this." Any normal attack wasn't going to have any sort of effect, and any attack that didn't have finishing power would just be plowed through, if Mikito had one thing it was finishing and stopping power.

"I do, but..." She paused, giving quick glance around. There were still too many of her own around and Uchiha, but if she didn't destroy this monstrosity now they would be all squashed like insects along with a good portion of this landscape. She couldn't afford to lose all of her force along with Madara's-and by extension the Subatsu and Senju. It'd do no good if they were all killed here and now because Syrus lost his temper once again. "Back me up with one of your fire jutsus!"

She clenched her teeth, slamming her hands together in the snake seal, bracing herself against the ground as she began kneading her chakra into the pit of her stomach until it bubbled and spiraled ferociously, forcing her to open her mouth wide, and jutting the powerful gales outwards into long coiling streaks forcing them to combine and wrap together rapidly surging into a giant sphere and gaining size, twisting and coiling, kicking up swirls of sand around her in wild cyclones completely surrounding her almost feeding the growing sphere.

Mikito heaved against the trembling force, feet purchasing into the ground and launched the volatile sphere forward propelling it with a wild surge. Spurred on by potent chakra and gathering momentum rapidly, the enormous sphere shot across the ground carving and digging trenches into it as it beamed itself into a long arc curving sharply and launching itself upwards, rocketing towards the monstrosity above with a violent bellow. Heedless and fearless of the hundreds of tons structure it continued carving and twisting, coiling in on itself as it grew denser and firmer.

Madara's Susano'o spread its legs apart, firming its footing and stance as he flashed through two hand seals. Dog. Dragon. He inhaled sharply, lungs stretching and widening as he drew in a long gaping breath, kneading his chakra into the pit of his stomach. Growing hotter and hotter, more and more turbulent with each surging coil, he slammed down on his diaphragm with a sharp breath.

_Katon! __Taika sutorīmu! _He parted his lips, sucking his stomach in as the sharp breath raced out of him uncontained and free surging into an enormous pillar of vicious flames darting upward, quickly colliding with Mikito's sphere and _fusing _into it rapidly spiraling into the turbulent winds, feeding and nurturing, transforming from a stream into a malevolent sphere.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Wood, wind, and fire collided with the monstrosity in a deafening and blinding display of power, the explosions sent slivers and chunks hurtling in every single direction for as far as twenty miles spewing out shock waves and sonic booms in their terrible wrath.

They pushed and ravaged against each other, savagely tearing into and through the foundation and forcing cracks to surge out in every direction as they battled for supremacy, they were elements and wouldn't be quelled or conquered, branches and boles peeked through the very top of the monstrosity as wind and fire viciously tore and speared into it shredding, buffeting, splitting, and drubbing them against the trembling force as it dispersed outwards carrying flaming trails and smoldering slabs across the terrain shrouding it in deep black smoke that climbed towards the clouds in a menacing series of plum clouds doing nothing but fitting in against the dreary background.

"Always a bleeding heart." Syrus muttered to himself as he watched his attack crumble and come apart spewing out everything from fire, gusts of wind, to wooden projectiles streaking with bright red and orange tails streaking hotly through the sky.

The earth quaked and shook, struggling to gather its wits and maintain its ever stoic and present strength, reverberating and trembling from each slab, from each eighty ton chunk that clambered and collided into the surface at unreal speeds, spurred with moment and velocity easily tearing into the sand and very landscape as if it wasn't even there throwing up wet and earthen clay in chunky clouds and spreading out debris clouds for dozens of miles smothering and coating everything in their wrath as the fires smoldered everything they came into contact with before they were snuffed out by raining debris or the turbulent rainfall no longer fueled and nurtured by the gale force winds.

Slowly, painfully slow the winds swept and wailed struggling to clear away the stacks of smoke that climbed skyward unrelenting and with no reprieve, debris that wasn't heavy was swept in the violent breeze crumbling and turning to dust or ash as the small fire tails that fought furiously to remain alight wilted and dwindled refusing to be overcome.

There wasn't a single person present when the smoke slightly receded, only slabs and pillars, the footprints, craters, corpses, blood, limbs all the telltale signs of battle were all that remained in the chaotic mist and ruins. Never to be outdone by anything or anyone, mother nature oppressed as lightning surged throughout striking slabs and pillars with no remorse splitting them in two like common toys leaving them to slam into the ground as thunder echoed their dismay and strife booming and roaring throughout the stifling black sky.

* * *

Ahhh, don't normally do this... I don't think I ever do this really... Pretty sure nobody is even going to read this...

But, I've found myself bemused. A reviewer, said that I should put down this as largely an OC story or put OC in the character list. Reason this bemuses me is because I put there's a lot of OCs in this story before chapter one begins in bold letters along with a few other things, warnings of violence and gore, etc... But, maybe I should put OC in the character list too.. Though, why would I do that when I put it in bold letters already... Mmmm well, something to ponder on later, I guess.

Thanks for reading!


	55. Variance

So, after some thought and consideration... I put OC in the character list as well... But I'll keep the bold print before this story begins as well the warning and all that. Moving forward to the chapter..

"I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated."

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

Rain was often scarce in this region, but for the last few hours it was coming down in wide and blitzing sheets. Smothering and pelting everything within its reach, unforgiving and relentless.

Ajo kept himself huddled under a massive roof just outside of one of the many damiyo's personal chambers barely dodging the rain as it slammed down with brutal force, splashing and kicking up droplets as the one massive one dissipated. He currently overlooking one part of the Wind country and the sprawling village with an unenthused expression, though his eyes focal points were pointed outward into the desert. Searching and ever observant.

Daishiro tasked him with something new as of late, keeping a scope on things around the village rather than inside, it didn't make him a bit of difference he'd had enough of seeing these pitiful people go about their business as if there wasn't a war going on right now. It was also a good time for the more restless among his kinsmen to go about the village performing his task and going outside when the time called for it.

Luckily this task didn't just entail him staring out into nothingness for hours upon hours. For instance he got to witness the spectacle of the last battle, and already had a good idea who was involved judging from all the chakra signatures huddled together. Senju, Uchiha, Domou, Sarutobi, Hageshii, Hyuga, and Subatsu. His clan being the only ones missing from this conflict, and while he was a bit sour that he didn't get to plunge his sword through one of these, seeing the spectacle proved to be more beneficial than not.

It was a lot better than seeing those priests mull about, their heads down with both hands clapped together fingers and thumbs extended completely so the very tips were touching. It was the same thing every time he heard someone speaking about the mysterious priests within the damiyo's estate; they kept the peace of the entire country itself and stabilized the village, they weren't seen often and when they were... They always moved in a single file, just as he had seen a few times since he came here.

It was strange, but there was no sense on pondering on such things, when the time came... Those priests would be useful and when that use was up they'd be dealt with accordingly.

He steered his eyes back out into the desert.

The battle started close to nightfall just as the sun was dwindling and twilight scattered itself across the landscape, it was the Subatsu and Senju colliding with the Hageshii, Sarutobi, and the Hyuga. To say he was impressed would be an understatement, but he wasn't exactly surprised, so many clans being packed into one region could only lead to one thing. T

he battle lasted for hours, and just when things were taking a turn for the better or worse, the Uchiha and Domou appeared and that's when everything was torn asunder more than it had been prior.

The ground shook and rumbled, even from his current post the chakra and power they were putting out was unfathomable, it was beyond comprehension or any measurement. One after the next jutsus were launched, elements of nature being partially controlled by shinobi collided and fought for the top spot, whatever preconceived notions they may have about the elements it was clear they were skewed at best.

It all came to an abrupt end when a _gargantuan _piece of earth, stone, something descended down from the sky colliding with an enormous sphere of fire and torrent of branches and tree trunks.

The blinding light from the collision and following series of explosions could be seen even from his post, glaring into his eyes and forcing him to shield them away from the horrid light show. Streaks flew through the sky lighting up the dreary atmosphere for short seconds before withering away losing their potency. He knew one person could pull off such a thing, one person who would throw utter caution the wind and try to squash everyone, and that was Syrus with his Tochiton.

The enmity between his clan and the Subatsu ran deep, almost as deep as with the Domou, and it could be argued they were both on par with each other in that regard. There was no give, no withering, both of them collided with the Shimura or any other clan for that matter whenever they tried pressing onto their land, stabbing and slashing, hacking and slicing, snapping bones and ripping off arms and legs with practical ease it became a sickening sight. A common sight. Ruthless. Ferocious. Savage. Merciless. Bloodthirsty.

"Ajo-sama." A short and stout shinobi with a sharp jaw and keen eyes spoke, landing swiftly in front of him uncaring of the rain pelting him. "I've got a report."

"Speak." Ajo flicked his stern eyes onto the man.

"We encountered a unit of Akimichi shinobi treading into this territory, the unit was much larger than usual. They've been showing signs of pushing into this territory, and there has been signs of their leader leading the charge against our forces along with the second in command. In addition to this there have also been steady movements from the Shainingu, Chibana, and Tachibana as of a few hours ago they've crossed the borders and dispersed. The Shainingu heading to the southeast, the Chibana heading to the north, and the Tachibana heading to the far northwest-their respective leaders and second in commands were present with them as well and they each have a force of at least five thousand strong respectively."

Ajo nodded, a soft grunt rumbling from his throat. It was interesting to say the least, the Akimichi have been performing hit and run attacks for the longest time now always dispersing and running away once their numbers got cut down too small-amusing at best were their attempts to make any headway. But, now their leader was present and by no means was he the same as his grunts, this showed just how far pushed they were, and how desperate they were.

When people were desperate there was no telling what they would do.

The next four clans he couldn't help but smirk at their bold moves, Tunoichi could be brash in his own right as for Kenzuo and Saburo they were both always brazen and rushing to seek conflict. This brought up a whole new scenario however. "I see, so this means that the Shainingu, Chibana, and Tachibana have also been contacted by one of the nearby damiyos or lords, same can be said for the Hyuga in that regard." He nodded to himself, eyes lingering onto the landscape. "It seems we may need to advance our plans ahead of schedule. At this rate within a week at the very least we'll be engaged in battle."

"Is it wise to advance our plans by so much?" The shinobi questioned. "Wouldn't it rouse suspicion from the damiyo?"

"The evacuation has already gotten underway, but has been delayed due to the sudden rainfall." Ajo said, giving a firm but small nod to the man crouched before him. "For the sake of the damiyo's foolish pride and ambition we would wait until the time was ripe to execute our trump card, but with these recent events things will need to be changed. The damiyo will not suspect a thing, he's like any other noble."

He was a master manipulator and Daishiro was one was well, though he wasn't so open about it and played along, playing the part of the fool and willing contract, just enough to get this damiyo or anyone to drop their guard before he stabbed them right in the neck. Those who were foolish and stupid enough to be swayed deserved to get stabbed in the neck at point blank. "Is this all you have to report to me?"

"I'm afraid not, I bring grim news as well."

Ajo narrowed his eyes carefully. Few things he could consider grim, and if this wasn't grim news-many would consider it as such, then what was coming next was grim even to him. "Go on, then."

"The Yuki clan as well as the Kagyua clan have been growing more hostile with each other and are showing signs of crossing over to the Fire country. In addition to these two clans there's the Hoshigaki and the Hozuki who have been fighting with them day and night now are showing very similar signs. The islands surrounding the Water country's mainland have been experiencing conflicts that last days even weeks..."

The man paused, eyeing Ajo carefully. It wasn't unusual for conflict to plague the islands, but _this much _was startling. "There is a rumor going around that an Uzumaki infiltrated the Yuki clan's compound and stole the Hyoton scroll before killing a few dozen of them along with Kagyua who decided to launch an attack around the same time. The Yuki intend to launch a full scale attack on them, naturally you know the Kagyua, Hoshigaki, and Hozuki clans would pounce on that chance and launch their own attacks."

"The Uzumaki?!" Ajo barked out a laugh. "Why could those happy go lucky idiots even dare tread towards such a fearsome clan as the Yuki." It was well known the Uzumaki were peace loving and enjoyed that peace on their one isolated island away from all the war that plagued the land. There was no way they'd tread near any of these clans let alone the Yuki. They'd stick to their little island with their nauseating ideals and so called peace.

"It is said that a woman with red hair was seen shortly infiltrating their compound before the Hyoton scroll was stolen. This is around the same time the Kayua launched their attack." The man divulged. "I am not sure if there is any merit to this, however."

"A woman with red hair?" Ajo raised one sharp eyebrow, red hair was what defined the Uzumaki clan from the rest of the shinobi and mercenary clans aside from their happy go lucky _stupid ass _outlook on life._ Peace loving, what a load of bullshit that clan needs to be wiped off the face of this planet. _He never liked the Uzumaki, hating them just as much as he hated the Senju. They shared similar ideals, going on about peace and love while killing just the same... Hypocrites the whole lot of them.

"Yes, sir."

_The Yuki being caught off guard with such a thing is almost unheard of, they're as rigid and strict as anyone can possibly get... Even wear those laughable masks to hide their identity to anyone outside of the clan. _Ajo mulled over in silence, scratching his chin softly.

Everything about the Yuki was obsessive, their grid like compound that was so organized it put any other clan to shame, the way they patrolled their territory and surged through the islands looking for a quick kill, and then there was their leader how so as cold as ice and had no shred of mercy. "I see, report this to Daishiro-sama right away. We should be expecting that tyrant of a damiyo to be contacting us in the far future, or coming into contact with these clans if they are brazen enough to come all the way here."

"Understood." The man darted away, vanishing just like a shadow.

Ajo smirked, glancing into the sky as lightning raged with no end in sight. _Now, it's only a matter of time before this damiyo runs out of his uses, but until then... _He swept to the side, going back into his room. _I'll just keep myself entertained. _Things were already set into motion, but not they were windmilling picking up pace and tempo almost moving too fast for him to imagine, but he was always prepared for any situation at hand. "All of you." He finally spoke, tone cold and biting.

Dozens of Shimura shinobi trudged through the dark shadows of his room, all of them wearing impassive expressions as they kept silent.

"I want you all to go to the Earth country and inform our second in command of what you just overheard. Our forces have been fighting in that patch of land for months now and will need to merge on these borders very soon and meet up with our force here. If you come across anyone along your way there don't hesitate to kill them. Remember, not a single second can be wasted from here on out... The fighting will likely start without you all here, but don't delay in coming back here with full hast. The rest of you I want you to head to the Water country and investigate this matter fully, if the Yuki or any other clan intends to strike we will strike them first. Lastly, I want you to capture at least one Uzumaki pig and haul them back here. Understand?"

"Yes, Ajo." A few chorused, before vanishing into the shadows once again.

Ajo steeled his gaze back outside, a small smirk crossing his face. _Now they will be crushed, and I'll start with those Senju. They'll come running once they hear we got an Uzumaki as a prisoner, and then we'll strike._

* * *

Groans. Moans. It was sounds that made him tense and stiffen, every single time it'd leave the mouth of anyone he felt the need to rush to them doing his utmost to help them.

There were two sides of war. The first being the battle itself, intense and cutthroat it was kill or be killed out there and the only rule was to survive. Shinobi survived first and foremost through any means necessary.

The second side of war was the death and the injured, the trepidation that smothered rooms in angst as each individual contemplated when their death would come, when they'd be ready to go out into the battlefield again, but most of all the cacophonous sounds of those wounded and the grating odor of blood mixing with sweat and grim.

Hashirama took a soft breath, carefully wrapping a young Senju's arm into a sling. He mended the bone and set it back into place, it'd take a while to heal and he wouldn't be seeing battle for quite some time. The bone had been protruding from his elbow taking a portion of skin with it exposing all the tendons and ligaments. "Get a lot of rest." Hashirama told the teenager with scruffy brown hair.

"As you wish, Hashirama-sama."

He gave a small nod in return making his way around the room repeating the procedure over and over again. Mending and setting broken bones before wrapping them in slings to make sure they weren't agitated, healing mile long gashes that stretched from shoulder to forearm in a grizzly sight of blood and gore, this process was much different than resetting a bone into place and required a little more focus since he was pulling the skin back together, a few stitches here and there and the wounds were hardly there the only sign being what would be a terrible scar.

Senju and Subatsu alike he tended to them just the same with the utmost focus and care, there was no exceptions in his eyes and everyone needed the same exact treatment in order to ensure they would be fully functioning afterwards. "Try to stay off of this leg for a while, if these stitches tear the bleeding could be really bad." He instructed an older Subatsu, quickly flicking his eyes onto two Senju-a teenage girl with light brown hair and a teenage boy with black hair, "you don't do anything too strenuous," he locked eyes with the girl, "you just rest the wound looked a lot worse than it actually was."

"Yes." The two Senju nodded.

"I got it." The Subatsu inclined his head.

Hashirama finally took a deep breath, wiping at his hands with a blue rag staining it with blood. "That should take care of the worse of them." He nodded to himself, clarifying mentally for a moment before flicking his eyes onto Tobirama who stood close to the damiyo with Haji their discussion seemed serious and straight laced but he didn't care to stretch his hearing at the moment, his eyes followed Usagi next who was dashing left and right assisting in any way she could from hauling supplies to relaying orders back and forth Toka was close by her doing the same exact thing.

It was pleasant to see everyone working together, despite their obvious differences they were finding a common ground and were doing their best to tend to the wounded.

"Brother." Tobirama's baritone turned his focus away from his daydreams.

"Coming." Hashirama called to him, quickly getting up from his seat and striding to the trio in just a few steps. He didn't know what exactly his brother could want, but seeing as he was the more pragmatic between them and Haji was also present it could only be something serious. "What do you need?" The question escaped before he could stop it.

"Are there any casualties?" Haji questioned, a stern look in his eyes.

Hashirama coughed gently into his hand, just a bit unnerved by that uncompromising gaze. "Just two." Hashirama said softly, turning his head away in abject shame. He should have been able to prevent their deaths, there shouldn't have been any on the Senju side or Subatsu side. A part of him was ashamed, feeling like a failure not able to succeed in what he set out to do. But, their wounds were so severe and they had died before they even got back to the underground city.

Haji nodded, gaze softening just slightly. "I see." He couldn't pick and choose, and one life wasn't more valuable than another, but two dead was better than five hundred... Even if that was a cold blooded outlook on things, they died valiantly as shinobi bringing honor and prestige to their clan, they didn't waver or wilt, they stood firm to the very end. "Moving forward we have something to discuss with you. It's about the battles that will be coming very soon."

"Oh..."

"Hashirama." Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"I know it has to be done." Hashirama conceded. He didn't want to think of another battle, but it'd be stupid on his part not to be prepared. Things were only to get worse from here on out. "Okay, so moving on." He blinked once. "Where's Syrus?"

"Over there." Tobirama pointed over to his right, a sharpness to his tone that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. He had nothing against Syrus, but his ways were... Questionable and after the most recent stunt he pulled, he was getting out of hand. He had absolutely no restraint and it seemed it just wasn't him. "Dawdling with some women, wasting time." He added, tone getting even sharper and almost biting. "We'll begin without him, obviously he doesn't care."

Sure enough, when they turned to look he was talking up some woman while eyeing two more that passed by him, eyes meeting for just a few seconds before he turned his head away from the women leaving them fascinated and a bit confused. Their curiosity would draw them in soon enough.

_I swear... _Hashirama felt himself scowl at the sight.

Haji sighed softly. His brother's personal life was nobody's business in the first place, nor was it anyone's place to make a comment about it either.

"My army is ready and waiting." The damiyo said, chest out and arms folded behind his back. They had been restless remaining in the underground city while the Senju and Subatsu were above ground fighting a war, their war in their minds. They were honor bound and willing to put their lives on the line, but they remained ever present making sure everything was going smoothly down here.

He trusted the Senju and Subatsu, but it was about time he and his army made their presence known to show they weren't weak willed. "I understand you've been waiting to get a good read on the enemy's strength before they are sent out, but I can safely assume you've already come to that conclusion, one of you have at least."

"The current situation, yes." Tobirama nodded. "However, there have been changes and while they are accounted for, it is still too early to conclude the fact." According to one of his spies and Haji's the Chibana and Tachibana were seen traveling in the region, and there was the Akimichi who's leader seemed to be leading the charge this time, and lastly the Hyuga who were contacted by a nearby damiyo. There were too many variables, and while he could push forward, he knew Hashirama didn't want these soldiers to die a needless death.

Haji grunted softly in agreement. "The Hyuga are present, the Tachibana clan and Chibana clan have entered the region, the Hageshii have also stationed themselves somewhere close opting for a similar action as the Sarutobi. The Akimichi are also treading closer. They're doing the same thing we are at this moment, trying to deduce the enemy's strength. Once they've deduced it they will lead their armies into battle, if we as much blink before they do it could all but be over for us."

"So we wait..." The damiyo almost drawled out. Honestly, he was expecting more from shinobi. They were reviled as animals, bloodthirsty killers who didn't _blink _as they cut down their foes, reveled in the bloodshed as they flourished and thrived in the shadows. Truly fearsome and terrifying but at the same time dark and mysterious. He hadn't dealt with shinobi in ages, since he became the damiyo of this country, and even before then the previous damiyo never interacted with them all that much.

"No, we prepare to strike." Tobirama said, carefully eyeing his surroundings for a moment. "We are in a crucial time and must not act rashly, it is a matter of life or death."

"If this battle is anything to go off of... The Wind damiyo has been ready for days to launch an attack, and every neighboring country and village has been prepping for war. They're contacting shinobi clans like the Hyuga and Tachibana, while the Sarutobi have remained rogue and are doing their own thing whatever that may be." Haji continued where Tobirama left off, straight to the point and skipping over anything unnecessary. "We will observe their movements for now, if I know Daishiro and Ajo they will start their attack with the full backing of the Wind damiyo's army tomorrow. It is just a matter of who and what they strike first, after that..."

"I see, that makes sense." The damiyo nodded slightly. "But, wouldn't it be better to get the jump on them?"

Hashirama shook his head. They were recovering from a fierce and harsh battle, there was no way they were going out into another one, _he _wouldn't allow it. "We just need to observe." It was perhaps a stupid choice, but like anything else-if they struck too soon it could lead them to a disadvantage, the Shimura or Hyuga could want them to do such a thing and seize their chance straight afterwards. "I'll send out some clones in a little while, just to make sure nobody is around the outskirts of this village."

"I have no objections to that." The damiyo relaxed slightly.

Tobirama and Haji nodded having nothing else to add.

Hashirama nodded quickly. "If you excuse me now." He flicked his eyes onto Syrus. Honestly of all the times for him to be doing this why did it have to be now of all times?!

He waited until he got three nods from each of them. He made his way over to Syrus with precise steps, he was tall so his strides were long and bounding, he kept his eyes trained forward on the older man who didn't seem to care to notice him, or just didn't care period and continued making the dark haired woman swoon. If only he'd get married and focus all of that onto one woman, not a million different woman one after the next. "Syrus." He cleared his throat a bit louder than necessary.

"I'll see you later." Syrus told the woman, a small smirk gracing his face as he watched stand up and give a small bow to Hashirama.

"I look forward to it." She sent a sultry smile his way.

Hashirama tried not to gag.

"What is it that you want?" Syrus pointed his attention onto him, eyes narrowing for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was one thing for this fool to cut him off when he was speaking, and that was honestly bad enough, it was even worse when he tried to give him orders, but now it was taking things way too far. Hashirama, this little prick was interrupting his alone time and chasing women away. "I was very busy. You're developing this awful habit of interfering..."

Hashirama shook his head, at a loss for words. "We were discussing a strategy. Why weren't you there?"

"Yes, I see you've come to a decision regarding that strategy." Syrus's statement was pointed.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"You didn't need to me chime in, apparently, seeing as you've already decided on a strategy." Syrus replied.

"First you try killing all of us with that jutsu now you're being-"

"Get to the fucking point, Hashirama. You're starting to piss me off."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes, not shocked by the tone, but continued on nonetheless. "I wanted to avoid this argument, but it seems like that can't happen..." He paused, eyeing the more muscular man with keen eyes. It wasn't like Syrus was going to back him up anyways on that matter, but he could have at least shown that he cared. "Why do you need to do this now of all times?"

"Hashirama..." Syrus grated out, standing up with a deep scowl. Inch by inch, Hashirama was trying push himself further and further, first it was with the marriages, then it badgering him into marrying what an epic fail that was, now it was him trying to get involved in personal matters. Telling _him _what to do. "I'm going to make one thing clear to you. And you better get this through that thick ass head of yours..." Syrus glowered for a moment. "We are allies. We are comrades, but that is it. You will not nose your way into my personal life nor will you give me any orders!" Each word he emphasized, direct like a sharp punch to the gut.

"What you're doing now isn't right, you need to change your ways. You need to control your temper." Hashirama's eyes narrowed into a glare, his tone becoming hard and pointed. Being in an alliance reflected both clans in a very big sense, if Syrus was going around womanizing and executing jutsus that would squash them all like ants it painted the Senju in a bad light. They were not bloodthirsty or wild, they were not unrestrained.

Worse of all people would think he was a womanizer since Syrus couldn't keep himself under control. "Did you know Tsugi and Ryoku killed thirty eight Sarutobi that were running away, and that Hesui and Osen chased down thirteen Hyuga that were running away cutting off all of their heads?" Hashiraka furrowed his brows together, a gesture to keep himself under control.

"I don't see the problem, they're doing their duty. The Sarutobi and Hyuga wanted a fight and they got one, if they lack the resolve to see it through to the very end then they need to be cut down. They are nothing short of disgraces to shinobi everywhere. You better watch what you say to me... Some of your own forces gave chase." Speaking of _any _of his kinsmen the way Hashirama was lead to one thing and that was being shredded and maimed to the point nobody would recognize the corpse. Hashirama should be considering himself lucky.

"They were retreating!" Hashirama stressed. "There was no need to kill them."

"They shouldn't have provoked us, plain and simple. They just lack the resolve." Syrus locked eyes with Hashirama's dark brown beady orbs. Those beady little eyes that showed an uncompromising glint and persistence, his stomach churned against the boiling mass of anger spreading through him. He didn't tear his gaze off of Hashirama, instead clenching his fist at his side staring him down.

There was no way in hell he was even going to speak against Tsugi, Ryoku, and Hesui's actions-nobody slighted the Domou and lived to tell about it. Nobody. The fact those fools retreated only showed how much resolve they lacked, how fickle they were." _I was wary of this from the outset... _Syrus finally lifted his gaze from Hashirama turning away from him. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I'm going to fuck." Syrus said bluntly. Finding no need to be subtle about it or be tactful. He needed to get laid and feel a woman's soft skin make contact with his own, feel her legs quiver and body quake against him as he attained his release. Hear her melody. Doing that here wasn't going to happen, Hashirama was in his business, interfering in the matter, and would continue to do so much to his annoyance. "I think I'll go to the Sand country, they have some good brothels or so I've heard."

"Syrus, you can't go there-"

"Tch." Syrus scoffed. Here Hashirama went again trying to dictate what he does and tell him what to do. He had enough. "I'm not worried about Madara, his eyes were bleeding so bad I'd be surprised if he can see two feet in front of him and Mikito won't make a move in a place packed with people." He brushed passed the tan skinned Senju not stopping his stride or making a single pause. It was enough, this fool had the nerve to complain about his ways, and what his kinsmen did just before killing those damned Hyuga and Sarutobi that had been brazen enough to confront them, if it weren't for them backing him up...

"Haji!" Syrus shouted. "Come with me."

"I need you to handle things here for a while. Keep an eye on Usagi." Haji muttered to Tsugi having went to his side to oversee a few more things and that the wounded were tended to. The older man simply nodded though a sigh escaped his lips as Haji walked away from him quickly moving to his brother's side and stepping in stride with him.

"I got it." Tsugi nodded wearily eyeing his surroundings. _I'm always the one stuck... _He thought with a sour expression before plopping down.

Tobirama watched the whole thing with narrowed eyes, a piercing glare lingering on Syrus's form.

* * *

Her father was stern and harsh, especially when they were training. She remembered complaining every single day she had to work on medical ninjutsu, when there were better and more useful things like taijutsu and kenjutsu that could be applied if the time ever arose for her to apply them. However, her father was insistent and she didn't argue with him about it-she'd sit for hours healing fish before throwing them back into the river that ran through her compound, for every fish she healed there were three more waiting for her.

She could have been defiant but then her father wouldn't have been happy, and she did everything within her power to make him happy and proud. There was also the fact she didn't want the fishes to die just because her dislike for what she was doing, they deserved to live too.

Finally those skills came to use. It was ironic she had just killed, but here she was tending to the wounded.

"There you go." She breathed out, wiping the sweat away from her forehead from the pent up concentration. Healing wasn't an easy task, it required focus and extremely precise chakra control, it also become difficult after one healed more than thirty people. Yuko healed going on fifty everything from minor wounds to broken bones, there were several with long gashes, but thankfully Ahiko and several Domou medics were hustling about going to and through the spacious room, because to be frank Uchiha were crap when it came to medical ninjutsu.

"Thanks." The Uchiha teenager said, lean built and flowing dark hair, similar to every Uchiha. His words were genuine if a bit forced, but he could give his gratitude.

"It's going to take a few days to heal completely, try not to do anything that puts too much strain on it you'll split your skin back open again." Yuko advised, her tone soft and kind.

"I got it."

"Don't move your arm too much." Yuko tentatively wrapped a teen's arm in a sling. "I set the bone back in place, but it has to heal on its own."

"Thanks." The muscular, light skinned, and brown haired teen said.

_Onto the next one. _Yuko sighed wearily.

She always tried to keep herself busy, and that's what she had been doing exactly, but it was starting to catch up to her. She was still soaking wet from the storm outside that was still raging, the smell of blood was so thick and pungent it hung in her nostrils forcing her to grimace, and healing so many people was becoming taxing on her chakra. Her mind continued racing despite keeping herself busy, were they going to be attacked again, were the Sarutobi or Shimura going to raid the village? Where was Izuna for that matter?

He had vanished upon their return and hadn't been seen since. After her little stunt with Tobirama she could understand if he didn't want to see her, it hurt, of course, but she could understand.

"Yuko-chan!" Ahiko called, quickly walking towards her, a small bag in her hand as she picked up her strides. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, Ahiko-chan." Yuko kicked herself for not being able to sense her, she really needed to get her thoughts under control, but she was fatigued and just wanted to take a hot bath and get rid of this funk. She was starting to get hungry too. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy."

"A medic needs to focus first and foremost." Ahiko wagged a finger, clasping Yuko's wrist and setting the bag into her hand. "Here's some sweets. They're really good for overcoming fatigue, you've been working very hard." She knitted her brows together, tilting her head just over slightly as she observed Yuko's form. Her red mane was messy, her eyes looked dull with small bags forming under them, and like the rest of them her attire was just finished between the cuts and tears that tarnished it completely.

"Where's Izuna-sama?" Yuko asked before she could stop herself.

"Over there." Ahiko pointed to the head of the room where her siblings were seated with Madara and Izuna overseeing the entire procedure going on at the moment. They were discussing something among themselves, it seemed pretty important, but she couldn't hear them at all. "Come on, I'll take you to him. He's pretty messed up himself."

Yuko followed after her wordlessly, heart pounding against her rib cage like a caged bird. She was truly worried for him, he had sustained a few wounds and the worse that she noticed were that his eyes were bleeding just like Madara's. That brought her back to his impromptu saving of her ass from that bastard Tobirama, he formed some... Skeleton around him and proceeded to tear a gash into the ground after barking at her to get away. She couldn't have let Tobirama kill him though, even if costed her own life to see him safe, he was going to be her husband after all... Well, they were betrothed so, they were halfway there.

She wasn't going to let Tobirama, a Senju, ruin her happiness-take away her happiness.

"I'm going to speak with Misaka and Aito." Souji excused himself, walking passed them and into the rows of people lying on makeshift hospital beds and leaning against the walls wrapped in bandages.

"What's our casualties?" Madara asked, wearily eyeing Yuko and Ahiko his eyes onyx black, no longer glowing crimson.

"Just two, but they died before they even got here." Ahiko said softly.

Madara's eyes narrowed, a stiff nod being his only response. It was never any easier, dealing with death, but these two went out fighting to the very end. There was no shame or guilt, they died honorably and with dignity. But, that didn't make any easier, it didn't mean he was pissed off about it.

Izuna hissed under his breath. "Damn those Senju..." He flicked his eyes over to Yuko observing her carefully with the same intense stare he always did before despite blood covering a portion of his face. This woman had jumped to his aid, and he got the feeling she hadn't even _thought _of it she just reacted and didn't want to see him die. It was foolish but admirable.

He felt a pang of worry and anger flutter through him, if he hadn't did what he did Tobirama would have killed her or severely wound her and let her succumb to those wounds-wounds inflicted by _him a Senju. _"What brings you two here?"

"I want to heal you." Yuko spoke up a bit too quickly, drawing everyone's attention including Madara's.

"I can wait, they all need it more than me."

"But... Your eyes are bleeding, just let me help you."

Ahiko scratched the back of her head slightly, resisting the urge to laugh. Yuko was as stubborn as they came and that stubbornness was shining through at this very moment. Izuna... He was truly a caring and devoted individual, putting others needs ahead of himself despite himself being in worse shape than everyone present. Their wounds may have looked worse, and broken bones were nothing to scoff at, but the eyes were so delicate, he really needed to get himself patched up. "I can handle the rest of it with my clan's medics, the worse injuries have all been taken care of thanks to Yuko-chan's help here. She's been so diligent."

"Well everyone is working so hard, I have to do my part." Yuko reasoned, kneading her fingers. "Izuna-sama..." She pursed her lips. "Please, let me."

"See!" Mikito stated with finality shooting a glare at Madara who returned with a scowl. "I told you, both of you for that matter! Honestly I don't know who is more stubborn between the two of you..." She shook her head, flicking her eyes onto Izuna who scratched the back of his head then back to Madara who scowled at her pointedly looking away. "Yuko, fix up Izuna. I'll fix up this royal ass."

"I already told you I don't-" Madara started snappishly.

"Ahiko can handle the rest, she just assured you that she can. Now, enough of this!" Mikito cut him off, crossing her arms across her chest fixing him with a stern gaze.

Izuna rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to wait before everyone else was up and moving, seeing them all sitting there nursing their healing wounds... It made him furious, but he couldn't lash out, the only thing he could do was put them before himself.

Mikito had been on both of them like white on rice about healing their eyes, blood running down in streaks like it was happening to them wasn't normal, and by that stretch it wasn't good. _These eyes... _He thought to himself, lips pressing to a thin line as he slowly inhaled letting his shoulders slackened just a bit. "I won't argue about it. But, I must thank you for your clan's diligence. We are truly indebted to you all, if we didn't have your medics with us here..." There'd be a lot more casualties.

"How admirable of you, Izuna-san." Ahiko grinned slightly. "There's no need for any thanks, we are comrades... But, let Yuko-chan heal you, same for you Madara-san. Let my sister heal you. That'll be enough thanks." Before either could retort she bounded away going about her duties and giving out orders to every medic currently around them.

"Don't do anything funny." Madara looked at Mikito with a sour expression, not liking the fact she got this victory and Ahiko spurred it on.

"Oh, just shut up and sit still."

"Try not to move..." Yuko whispered as she knelt down in front of Izuna bringing both hands forward towards his eyes. A soft green glow enveloped her hands as she moved them closer just over his eye sockets, allowing her chakra to seep into them.

The first thing she noticed was there was slight damage, and normally she could blow this off but considering these were eyes and they were so delicate, she couldn't brush it off. _Focus Yuko. Focus. _She chanted the mantra mentally, slowly healing what she thought were definite tears or something along those lines, there were so many, but she chased after them mending them and making sure they weren't firing off like they were being stabbed by a million needles.

"That did the trick." Izuna flicked his eyes onto Yuko. Her face was set in a tight expression, brows furrowed, but she looked at peace if not a bit worried for him. The throbbing pain was still there, but the burning almost _incinerating _agony of a million needles gouging into every part of his eyes vanished. "Thank you, Yuko-chan." Izuna said genuinely, watching as she dabbed a rag in a nearby bucket gently rubbing at the blood that dried and crusted on his face clearing it off in a few minutes.

"I like to be of use." Yuko said softly, wringing the rag out and falling back until she plopped down on her butt taking a much needed breather. She opened her bag, grabbing a handful of the sweets Ahiko gave to her and shoved them into her mouth, not caring about manners at the moment. She smiled brightly, scooping up another a handful. _These are good!_

"You're starting to really worry me, Madara." Mikito said. Going through the same process as Yuko and dabbing away blood that smeared a portion of her husband's face, it had been bad... Worse than the last time when she seen it happen, then it had only been a few streaks, but this was bold lines thick and sticky. That Mangekyo, and that technique kept on causing this, but she couldn't even tell him not to use it. She knew better. "This was a lot worse than the last time." She dabbed the last bits of blood away restoring his face to its pristine and handsome condition.

"You needn't worry about me." Madara said softly.

"I am your wife, it is my duty to worry about you and love you. Don't forget my promise."

Madara flicked his eyes onto her before darting them onto Izuna who was preoccupied with Yuko eating some of the sweets that she offered him. He always did have a sweet tooth, but he was thankful he wasn't listening in on this particular conversation. It was very personal. He hadn't forgotten about the promise he made to Mikito and the promise she made to him, she would love him always. _I... _

He resisted the urge to shake his head. People despised him, feared his very presence, but not Mikito. She took every part of him in stride the good and the bad, she loved every part of him, everything about him, and had never once judged him. Never feared him. Never tried to change him. She accepted him wholly and without reservations, promised to love him unconditionally. She _accepted _him.

"I'm never leaving." Mikito tore him from his train of thought, thankfully. "And, I won't stop worrying about you either." If this happened every time he used the Mangekyo and that one technique, she'd only worry more and more... There had to be severe side effects with such a thing.

"Well, in that case I'll have to remain close by." Madara smirked slightly, folding his arms across his chest. Nobody besides Izuna ever bent backwards for him and loved him unconditionally. "I can't have you going on a rampage." If she did there'd be no stopping her without actually fighting her, and he preferred fighting alongside of her, not against her.

He rubbed the spot where she elbowed him before in the Grass village. No, he couldn't have her going on a rampage.

Is this why perhaps Izuna pushed so much for this alliance to happen and to maintain it as well as strengthen int? Is this why he went out of his way to see just not the him and Mikito together, but the rest of their kinsmen? Is this why he said sooner or later the Uchiha and Domou would reciprocate?

He gazed around the room, lost in his thoughts; Uchiha and Domou were helping each other, tending to each other, comforting each other-despite their very rough start they were getting along well now. All helping and supporting one another.

"Madara..." Mikito's voice came out in a barely audible whisper. "You're suggesting... Are you really..." Her heart slammed against her chest, growing more and more rampant.

"A permanent alliance between our two clans, yes." Madara nodded shooting her an arrogant smirk. "Our two clans will never fight each other. There will be never bloodshed between us." He quirked one of his eyebrows up, slowly, arrogantly, his smirk growing as he took in her shocked and surprised expression. Mikito, who normally had a comeback or objection to everything he had to say, made it so easy for him to ruffle her feathers, or would make a comment on his arrogant smirk, was utterly speechless right now. Staring at him as if he had grown ten arms and three heads. "Well, just don't sit there gawking at me. Is this agreeable with you? Do you have any questions? Any objections?"

"Can you promise there will never be any bloodshed between our clans?" Mikito's eyes shined with hope, irises growing twice as big. "No conflict, ever..."

Madara nodded, absolute and affirmative. He didn't need to verbally respond for his simple gesture was enough. However, he couldn't resist the urge to ruffle her feathers. "I could promise you the whole world."

"You arrogant pig head." No venom or malice was behind her words, only humor and knowing. She had grown accustomed to his arrogance, but that didn't mean she was going to stop calling him a 'pig head' or 'bossman' and it was the truth, he was such a pig head. "I don't know about all of the paperwork getting done, since we've got this whole thing to take care of." Mikito spoke after a moment of silence. "But, I do agree two hundred percent with this, I couldn't be happier." She sent him a very rare grin. "If you excuse me now, I have some things to take care of."

"I have some things to tend to as well, I won't keep you." Madara nodded in agreement watching Mikito rise and stride away with grace before striding away with the same grace, despite her appearance and ragged clothes she remained graceful, so subtle.

"I really have to go and wash up." Yuko tore Madara from his focus. She gave Izuna a hard but worried look. "Try to be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine now thanks to you." Izuna laughed, giving Yuko a wide smile. He never had anyone fuss over him except for Madara, and that was more like him commanding him to rest and sit down so he didn't hurt himself-which could turn into arguments between the two of them. It was nice having Yuko fuss over him. "Just go and get washed up, get some rest too."

"Yes, Izuna-sama." Yuko bowed slightly, turning to Madara and repeating the action before excusing herself. _Finally, I can hear the bath calling my name._

"It's about time he comes back." Izuna noted softly after several minutes of relative silence, eyeing the front of their spacious room as Kagami strode in keeping his focus on the two of them and not the chaos and hustle going on around them. He carefully maneuvered around the makeshift hospital beds and injured that were resting, and made sure to dodge passed the Domou medics that were going back and forth following Ahiko's orders. "Kagami-kun."

"Izuna-sama. Madara-sama." The young boy gave a slight bow of respect before sitting across from them.

"It appears you've run into some trouble." Izuna observed, spotting a few smears of blood on his face and his katana was missing, something Kagami always kept on his person. It could mean one of a few things. The first being he used it as projectile and didn't have the time to yank it out from his fallen foe, the second being it was cracked or snapped in the heat of battle, and the third would be he used it so much the blade went dull.

"Nothing I wasn't capable of handling." Kagami said respectfully.

"Who did you encounter?" Madara asked, cutting right to the chase. Kagami was one of the more talented and powerful children among the clan-ever since he and Izuna took their positions they didn't send out children to the battlefield, even if they passed the rites of passage trial. Unless, of course they were extremely talented and strong they could be put out in the field, like Kagami.

"There were units of Sarutobi and Shimura swarming through the Fire country. I was able to pinpoint where they are transporting their numbers from there to the here, but couldn't capitalize since there were simply too many... In addition to this I also pinpointed the outpost the Shimura set up to transport their forces from there to the Wind country." He paused. "The Shimura attacked the Sarutobi's outpost, I was eventually pulled into the conflict after one Sarutobi shinobi tried to attack me. There had to be give or take six hundred for each of them respectively and the numbers only increased as the conflict continued to worsen between them. There were also two shinobi in particular-Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura, both of them were highly skilled and talented. I fought with them before their respective clans pulled back giving me enough time to retreat myself and come back here."

"Hiruzen and Danzo..." Madara mulled the names over. "Sasuke's youngest brat. And, if I'm not mistaken Danzo is related to Ajo or the second in command of the Shimura." He hadn't seen these two for quite some time, Hiruzen had four older brothers, and Danzo had four brothers as well being the middle child if he wasn't mistaken. They weren't present during the battle he had with Ajo during his trip to the Domou compound way back, and Hiruzen wasn't present when they annihilated that outpost the Sarutobi were trying to construct.

"What can you say of their movements?"

"It is my guess... And, this is only guess but since they were moving in a northward direction..." Kagami looked at Izuna carefully, then at Madara. He couldn't be careless with saying such things, but if his assumptions were correct... Things were going to get worse very, very soon. "They are all going to the Earth country, I think soon they're going to cross the borders of this Country and that of the Earth country. Since the Sarutobi's second in command as well as the Shimura's second in command are stationed there..."

"I see." Madara nodded slowly. That would surely complicate things, and knowing Daishiro and that stupid prick Ajo they would be crossing borders soon enough. All of their respective forces were engaged in battle at the moment in that area, them making a switch like this could only means. "Good work, we now have an edge over both of these clans.

"You've done a good job, Kagami. Rest up and make sure to fill out your report." Izuna said.

"Yes, Izuna-sama." Kagami bowed before exiting.

"I think this is why Souji went with that plan before." Izuna muttered, eyes narrowed as his mind went from one thought to the next. "The Sarutobi were trying to set up an outpost, but maybe it wasn't so they could bring their forces here from the Fire country, not entirely anyways." It made sense in a chilling way, they were after all situated right near the border, it'd only take a few days at the most to mobilize. Sasuke was cunning though he'd always put on his arrogant fronts and play aloof. "Maybe they're trying to spread over several miles if not hundreds..."

"We'll rest for now." Madara said, locking eyes with Izuna. "We'll see who makes the first move. From Kagami's explanation they're busy squabbling among themselves, it'll be a few weeks before they even manage to cross the borders. We'll have more than enough time to come up with a counter strategy, after all they won't just push their way through our forces, the Senju's, Subatsu's, or Domou's one or all of us will be alerted once they tread too far."

"Hn." Izuna relaxed, eyes softening just slightly. Waiting, he hated waiting but knew it was critical. Especially critical in situations like this.

* * *

It was just his luck that it was raining so horribly and they just got done with a battle a few hours ago. Entering the village proved to be simple enough, there may have been guards patrolling but the Uchiha and Domou were nestled in the castle taking care of their wounded, leaving him the perfect opportunity to slink in completely unnoticed.

The Sand country was famous for a couple of things. The first thing was just how crowded and populated it could get at certain points in the year, it was a safe haven for traders and merchants who'd set up their shops and stands and make a living within the confines. The second thing was their brothels, the women were said to be diligent and elegant as well as being very mild mannered. They weren't treated bad though, and enjoyed privileges some would give up an arm for, like not being _constantly _harassed by every single man that walked through the establishment.

Security was harsh in that sense. Usually they'd get angry if you were looking at the merchandise without even paying, but here there was that small little detail plus not being so... Flippant and disrespectful.

The brothel he chose was a five story structure made of wood and stone, it had the typical appearance of a building in the Sand country sturdy and strong, practical and not overly glamorous. The floors were spaced apart by stairs running parralel to each other with rooms running down each side stretching far down each hallway before stopping just before you had cut the corner. Naturally, some rooms were bigger than others, meant to house more guests, but all in all it was a warm place.

it was located west from the towering castle a few miles behind them and was the place where the most people were out and about with their umbrellas shielding them. Some people took their chances and sprinted through the sheets of water hoping to outpace it. What a foolish notion they had in mind, and suffered in the form of falling often face first splattering sand all over the place and leaving indents of their body on the slicked paths.

"Syrus-sama."

He took his gaze from outside and the people hustling about, directing it onto the woman seated next to him with her legs folded to her side clothed in violet and yellow robes beside him. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate bun kept together with several pins that had silver beads attached to the ends of them, leaving just a long strand to trail against the side of her face. "I was merely watching the rain, Himeko." He said softly, holding out his saucer cup.

"It is quite lovely." Himeko admitted, pouring more sake into his saucer cup stopping once it was kissing the tip of it, setting the bottle back on the floor. "Usually the first rain doesn't come for another few weeks. After that it rains almost every day, a thunderstorm here and there every day. I think it is a relief considering how the weather normally is here."

"Hmm." Syrus hummed to himself, tipping the saucer cup against his lips and chugging down the liquid. Himeko was very lovely if he had to say. She wasn't overly attentive like most of the women could be, and she seemed very spirited and driven, like this was just a bump in her road and she had greater things to attain-she would attain greater things. Tenacious, she'd persevere no matter what. "You'd like it where I come from then, it rains year round. But, it is very humid and hot regardless. Guess it's the rain or other way around."

"It must be more hospitable than this arid and dry place." Himeko nodded in complete agreement. Having been here since she was just eleven, and now on the cusp of turning twenty four, she adjusted to the arid and dry hear, but never became accustomed to it like most people did around here. It was quite harsh and brutal, but thankfully she spent all of her time inside and the inside buildings were a good twenty degrees cooler than the outside. "Will you tell me more about this place you come from?"

Syrus extended his arm with the saucer cup, Himeko dutifully filled it up again gazing at him intently. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Well..." Himeko looked towards the ceiling. "What kind of animals do you have there?"

"A lot." Syrus replied. "I couldn't begin to name every single one off the top of my head, it is a very diverse ecosystem and there is plenty of space for them to wander about. I can tell you, though, that when they walk a good majority of them shake the ground. So they're not small by any means..." He paused, sipping at his sake. "Haji care to go into detail?"

"On land there's a lot of Bison and Buffalo. There's also a lot of chimeras like panther-wolfs, Jaguar-lions, then like Syrus said there's a great majority that shake the ground when they walk, they're in the deeper parts where we really don't go since traversing through these ways is very complicated, but time to time they grace us with their appearance. It's too diverse to really put into words." It was one of the things he was fond of growing up, climbing trees and then watching nature take its course, everything was verdant and lush vibrant with life.

"Sounds interesting, Haji-sama. You are very knowledgeable." Said the woman seated next to him. Manami, a slender but shapely woman with dark brown hair kept up in the same intricate bun as Himeko's. Her eyes were a bit more round than Himeko's and her body more supple, she wore red and yellow robes completing her appearance. "It sounds like a nice place to live, a little dangerous... But, the world has always been a dangerous place." She knew from personal experience being sold by her parents into the brothel, her father had been a gambler and had a massive debt that he couldn't pay off, he was eventually killed by those he owed leaving her to pick up the slack and help her mother who had grown sick. Both her parents were dead now and she was just twenty four years old. It was so bitter to swallow.

But, just like Himeko she didn't let herself waver. She would overcome this somehow, someway. She wouldn't be stuck in this place forever, pleasuring men who'd see never the next day or a year from now.

"They really don't bother you." Syrus said with a light shrug, sipping on his sake as Haji guzzled his down. "I mean so long as you don't provoke them they leave you alone. It goes without saying they'll attack you if you're near their young or are attempting to hurt them. But, at that point you're just asking for it."

"Never stand between a mother and her young." Himeko said, nodding with a knowing expression. "Hurt them and you're as good as dead."

"True words." Syrus chuckled to himself.

Manami slowly filled Haji's saucer cup once more, staring at him for a moment before setting the bottle down gently cupping her hands on her lap. "So, this place you two come from... It's always raining?"

"For the most part." Haji nodded slowly. "Not always, but three out of the four seasons there is always rain."

"So, you never get any snow?" Himeko questioned, intrigued.

"Nope." Syrus replied.

"Ah, so you're both from the Fire country?" Manami asked, eyes glinting with realization.

"No, we're from the west, but the Fire country connects into our land, you could say." Haji supplied.

"Sorry to intrude on you. Syrus-san. Haji-san." A male voice called from the back of their door, a tall and lanky shadow making its presence known along with another.

"What is it?" Syrus asked, tone dripping with annoyance.

"We have another patron who has paid good money. You wouldn't mind if he comes in this room? The other rooms are all booked or being used at the moment."

"I guess not." Syrus shrugged looking at Himeko and Manami who just nodded barely, having no arguments. "Let him come in."

"Souji-sama, I hope everything is to your liking." The owner of the brothel said, sliding open the door revealing himself to be tall and lanky with a thick head of light brown hair and a stubble.

Syrus and Haji both tensed. Years of training and battle making them ever alert and ready, especially for Souji. Between the Mikito and Ahiko Souji had to be the most stony, he wasn't one to ask questions and chose to act in place of talking things out.

"Etsuko make sure he enjoys his stay."

"Yes, sir." Etsuko bowed once. Unlike Himeko and Manami she was a short but firm woman standing at about five foot and five inches. She wore orange and bright yellow robes and held a steady but passive expression on her face. Similar to them, she wore a look of determination, her spirit not broken like so many women around them. "Souji-sama if you'd come this way." She led him to a cushion a few feet from Syrus, gently placing down the bottle of sake and sitting down folding her legs at her side watching him slowly take a seat eyes scanning the brightly colored room, his gaze lingering on Syrus and Haji for a moment. "Would you like some sake?"

"Please." Souji said softly, holding out his saucer cup as he crossed his legs over each other. He gave a light bow as she finished filling his cup, gingerly bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. "So, tell me how long have you three been working here?"

"More than ten years. Too long." The three woman answered almost in unison.

"Himeko and Etsuko arrived around the same time I did." Manami supplied in a bit more detail. "We were barely teenagers at that time. Of course we didn't do what the other women did, but once we got old enough..." She let the thought linger.

"You're all awfully spirited for being in such bad circumstances." Haji said, eyes flicking towards Souji who held his gaze for a moment before turning away.

"If I didn't work my family didn't eat." Manami said, ruefully so.

"For me it was getting the money to pay for the medicine my mother badly needed." Himeko explained, leaving the part out about her father and his massive debt.

"It's the same for me as Manami." Etsuko chimed in, her steady gaze faltering for a moment.

"Where are they now?" Souji asked, taking another sip of his sake.

"Dead." Once again it was almost in unison.

"You girls wouldn't mind getting us some more sake would you?" Syrus asked carefully.

"Not at all." The three woman bowed before exiting.

"Souji, what the hell are you doing here?" Syrus asked with a ghastly glare, posture rigid as he eyed the younger man.

"I should be asking you that." Souji returned the glare. "Anyone who treads around these outskirts is a dead man, you should know that well enough by now. You being in this village, you're lucky you haven't been swarmed by my patrols."

"You're here alone." Haji noted, his eyes steady on Souji. "And, given the recent battle all of the Uchiha and Domou that were patrolling are currently in the castle going about their duties..." Haji sighed, annoyance evident on his features. Being in the same vicinity as Souji and not attacking him was grating on his nerves. "What do you want? You've never been one to grace anyone with your presence unless there's something you're focused on and they happen to be in your path. Furthermore you came to this particular brothel, and not the dozens of others which means you knew we were here..." His eyes narrowed into a cold and stern glare. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

Souji emptied his saucer cup, filling it up once more. "Your alliance with the Senju, how's that working out for you?"

"I see things are going well with your alliance with the Uchiha." Syrus set his cup down. "From what I've heard anyways."

"Things were shaky at first, naturally. But, there seems to be reciprocation between us now. One can only hope anyways." Souji answered in the same blunt tone, looking between the two men, his two mortal enemies. It took every ounce of his willpower not to attack, not because he hated them, but it was instinct to go on the attack. If he didn't they'd beat him to it. "Though, I can't say the same for you. Why did you ally with the Senju knowing their ideals?"

"Necessity." Haji replied.

"We knew you'd ally with the Uchiha clan, it's only natural we'd ally with the Senju. If we moved faster than you did we'd have the edge." There was a mocking edge in Syrus's tone.

Souji nodded in understanding, surprisingly missing the mocking edge, or letting it fly over his head. He took a small breath, taking another sip of his sake. "I suppose it is only natural like you stated... But you should be wary of the Senju. They are nothing more than liars who want to reign supreme over everything and everyone."

Syrus's gaze darkened.

Haji narrowed his eyes, lips thinning. "And, the Uchiha are no different?"

"The Uchiha are a very reclusive and fierce clan wary of outsiders." Souji replied. "They keep to themselves for the most part, unless you intrude on their territory than they attack. If you push against them they push back and will topple you. Simple as that. The Senju aren't reclusive, and they've had their noses in everything for as long as anyone can remember trying to dictate everything and control everything and everyone, spewing lies in order to reign supreme over all."

Syrus visibly tensed, something in Souji's word hitting him hard. "Souji, get to the point. You're spoiling my sake."

"You know I don't hate either of you or your kinsmen. Nor do I bear a grudge against any of you..." He paused. "Our clans have always been rivals and enemies for centuries, but we've never hated each other... We've never detested or despised one another... Just like the Domou... The Subatsu have always put being together above everything else." Souji said, his tone firm and almost uncompromising, each word pointed and spoken with a purpose. "However, I can't say the same for the Uchiha and Senju they have been rivals and enemies for centuries, but they have a mutual hate for each other."

"I won't argue against that point." Haji crossed his arms over his chest, glancing to the side sensing three familiar chakras coming their way. "What are you trying to drive at here?"

"The Senju spew lies and look only to reign supreme above everyone else. If something is beyond their control they seek to destroy it. That doesn't exempt my clan, your clan, or the Uchiha in fact it'd be triple for us respectively. The Senju have always been the silent oppressors, you know this as well as I, our parents told us this many times growing up."

"Are you finished?" Haji asked in a hard tone, trading looks with Syrus for a second.

"Quite. No need to discuss this in front of company." Souji said eyeing the door as it slid open once again. "Thank you for being so punctual."

"Of course, Souji-sama." Etsuko sent a smile his way.

"Himeko. Come." Syrus said sliding open a door to his side revealing a small room with a futon in the middle. He had too much on his mind and needed a release so badly. Himeko would give him that release and so much more.

She nodded slowly sliding the door shut, making her way to the center of the room and depositing the sake on the floor and quickly made her way towards him. She passed a look around the room for a moment before sliding their little door shut, her gaze turning back onto Syrus, feeling her breath hitch as she was caught in his intense gaze.

"Haji-sama. Souji-sama. Is everything okay?" Manami asked, eyes carefully roaming over them both. "We haven't disappointed you have we?"

"Of course not." Souji stared at them both.

"No worries." Haji said softly, pacifying them visibly as their postures relaxed. "Manami, come." He gestured gently, and the woman made her way to his side.

"Thank you for being so good to me, Souji-sama." Etsuko said softly, refilling his cup as she took her rightful seat next to him. Some of their customers could be so lewd and vulgar,and even though security would deal with them, it was still unnerving. it was nice having someone like Souji and Haji for once.

"Have some more sake Haji-sama." Manami refilled his cup, smiling at him. He nodded to her, sipping the smooth sake.

"Etsuko, we're leaving this room. Bring the sake." Souji said after a few seconds. "Haji... I'll see you around."

"Certainly..."

The two men stared at each other, gazes locking, words were unspoken but understood perfectly, tension mounted and shimmered but didn't lessen at all. But for once they didn't rush for each other's necks instead Souji exited with Etsuko in tow looking a bit confused but following after him nonetheless. "But, what about..."

"I have more than enough to cover for it, don't worry." Souji assured.

Haji nodded to Manami, dutifully she refilled his cup as the rain pelted the roof in an off beat rhythm, almost in a tribute to his spiraling through. There was no sense in fighting Souji now. Souji already left the room and was on a whole different floor, there was no need to press the situation further. Besides he had a lot on his mind and had Manami's company.


	56. Tempestuous

"I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades... Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where can I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been a one giant lie"

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

Hashirama immediately changed into a dry black garb held together with a white sash leaving his hair to drip dry for nothing short of forty five minutes. He loved nature, his hobby for Bonsai trees proved that. However, being soaking wet wasn't on his list of things to do.

Now, it was oddly silent. Most of their forces were sleeping soundly, or lightly. There were a few people awake, keeping up a constant awareness. Tobirama, Usagi, Tsugi, and himself being one of the few.

He sat with a blank but critical expression. His legs folded under him and arms crossed over his chest, he inspected his cleaver with a rueful expression.

The once long and broad blade was cut down more than three quarters, the remainder of it chipped and cracked beyond repair. He'd need to get a whole new blade made, this couldn't be mended... Though, he rarely used the sword, except in long term conflict, in this case had no choice but to in the last conflict. Its wide and sweeping arcs kept his attackers at bay long enough. And, just the sheer mass of it kept many away from the simple thought of him connecting, not the best thoughts to have of him, but at least he didn't have to kill them.

The scenario played out over and over again in his head. Constantly and without reprieve, he could feel his heart pulsing, his eyes darting, senses stretched to their utmost limit as he sped across the battlefield the explosions and shock waves raging around him just a second thought. Madara was giving chase pushing him to attack, pushing him to defend, he was out for blood. Each time he'd summon a wall of branches to halt the Uchiha's attack momentarily, retaliating when he got too close, and finally attacking with full force so his head didn't get swiped off.

_ "Madara! Let's stop fighting, your brother and Tobirama-"_

_"Shut up and fight me!" Madara roared, dashing towards Hashirama burning with anger and fury. He was not a sideshow, he would not let this fucker overlook him. He rapidly unsheathed his sword, the blade glaring and screaming as it connected with the air. He took a mighty lunge, darting towards Hashirama who shot towards him swinging the massive cleaver forward with both hands clasped tightly around the hilt._

_**SRRNNGGG!**_

_They clashed in mid air, blade and blade, but the deafening shriek of one getting split in two shook through the air dissipating raindrops in its wail of agony. Hashirama slid against the sand, flying up one of his branches and forcing himself to come to a stop. _

_He felt his grip slacken, and with a loud clang half of his cleaver clattered to the wet ground._

He brought a calloused hand forward and down, clasping the hilt of the cleaver tightly and raising it up inspecting it even more keenly. It was an extremely durable blade able to withstand Madara's gunbai and Sasuke's blitzing attacks, even Daiki's chakra imbued palms. _What is that sword made out of? _Hashirama pondered, silently, gently setting the sword down once again with the same rueful expression.

It's not that he didn't expect Madara to tear in two, but Madara _hadn't _been able to. Every time they clashed it was hard pressed and tightly fought, there was no room for error, no room to take another second, no room to take a single breath. He met him head on, every time, fighting him tooth and nail, there had been times Madara whacked his sword, repeatedly, but even then it held firm and never chipped. _I guess it doesn't matter what it's made out of at this point. Point is..._ He looked back at his sword.

His eyes flicked onto Usagi, watching her diligently practicing her kenjutsu going through her forms and katas flawlessly, furiously swiping and cutting at the air. Syrus was definitely right, nobody took the art of kenjutsu more seriously than she did.

It brought him to another problem he was having.

A gigantic problem. And, that was Syrus.

The older man had always been difficult to work with, they had opposing views and actions, but they could find a common ground most of the time... At the very least come to a grudging agreement. He wasn't the easiest person to work with, but he himself wasn't exactly easy to work with either. He knew his ideals were laughable by many and considered foolish by more, Syrus sought to take action and deal with things in a violent manner, while he sought to handle things more diplomatically.

Maybe he had taken it too far with his argument, maybe he did say things that were out of line and really shouldn't have been said at all... But, he always had a hard time with his filter, clashing with his father on everything possible was a testament to that in of itself. They were only doing their duty, fighting for the Desert country's freedom and fighting off anyone who aimed to hurt the place, they were resolved in their actions and there wasn't an ounce of hesitation on their part. Syrus was the type of person to focus on the bigger picture, it would explain why he took care of things in a brutal but efficient manner.

Tobirama agreed with this plan.

He could try to understand as a brother... However, he couldn't erase the images of seeing retreating Sarutobi being cut down by the dozens, dozens of Hyuga being horded up before being stabbed to death in a grizzly display, those two clans sought to attack the Desert country and bring harm to them. It wasn't out of place to kill them, even if they were retreating-they still posed a major threat and couldn't be taken lightly at all. They could have come back an hour later and burn the entire place to the ground, that'd be the least of their worries... Honestly.

But, he always tried to spare his foes, if they ran away he'd let them run, he never pushed for conflict only responded as he needed to.

It was this way with the Senju clan as a whole, they let their foes run if they were retreating, let them live to fight another day since there was no point in killing them at that point. Tobirama as stoic and pragmatic as he was didn't run down his foes all the time when they were retreating. Though, that's not to say he _didn't _completely.

Of course there were some of his own who gave chase they eventually pulled back after killing one or two Sarutobi for good measure. It wasn't very favorable in his eyes, but there would always be hot headed stragglers who wanted to get in one last kill. Some Sarutobi refusing to run away and going down with a fight.

The Subatsu didn't pull back... Not a single bit... They continued prowling after them, chasing them relentlessly before splitting up their groups and driving them towards a center where they all began to decimate them. It was vicious and brutal, there was no place for those Hyuga and Sarutobi to run, completely closed in by just a few Subatsu and more sprinting towards their location-there was only one way they'd be leaving. Stab after stab and slice after slice blood streamed through the sand spilling from the bodies as water diluted it.

Hashirama reminded himself that they were fighting for these people's freedom, the whole country's freedom. To save them from oppression and being under another's thumb. They couldn't afford to be so merciful and understanding, if they lost these people would lose their freedom.

It did very little to quell his worry. It only increased it ten fold.

He couldn't be thought of as a merciless killer... He was a shinobi, he needed to do what had to be done in order to protect Tobirama as well as the Senju clan, it was a harsh reality... One he wanted to change. He may have killed, but he never did it for the joy or thrill of it, he did it because he had to and nothing more. It was kill or be killed on the battlefield, one moment of hesitation meant your demise. His father drilled into him, one of the lessons he took to heart, he seen too many of his friends and comrades being killed... Itama... His father...

Syrus wasn't like him in that extent. Syrus was resolved in his ways and there was no swaying him from the path he set out on, he would kill without remorse and by the horde until there was no one left standing in his way. He didn't give an inch, he did what needed to be done, and again was completely resolved...

People always tend to resent those associated with you-a classic example being the Uzumaki. They were hated, despised, and feared for their Fuinjutsu. People looked at them as animals, something that needed to be exterminated.

It'd just be a matter of time before someone associated Syrus and him together in the same boat, and as shallow as it was he couldn't be viewed in that light. He wasn't like Syrus. Tobirama wouldn't allow anyone to slander his name... He was certain Usagi and Haji wouldn't stand for anyone doing the same to Syrus.

_Now that I think about it... _Hashirama raked his fingers in his thick hair, hoping the gesture would knead all of the tension and trepidation away. _We've been allies for almost an entire year, and I know little about him, maybe if I had... _It finally hit him... He didn't understand Syrus completely as he had thought, the man was fiercely protective and loyal but that's all he knew. His dreams, what he wanted-other than to have sex with four thousand woman, he didn't know. Hadn't cared to ask. Didn't have time to ask... But, he should have asked...

Tobirama often called him an idiot, but he really felt like one at the moment.

"Syrus! Haji!" The sudden exclamation made him whirl around, eyes automatically focusing on Usagi for a second before he flicked them onto Syrus and Haji. They shared a glance for a moment.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a few." Haji said excusing himself before giving Syrus a pointed look, the two having a silent conversation all for a few seconds.

"Just hold on!" Not satisfied with his answer, Usagi chased after him asking a thousand questions.

For once Hashirama was thankful for her fiery and impulsive nature, and Haji's straight to the point attitude. It was going to be difficult enough having this conversation alone with just Syrus, he didn't want it to be even more difficult added with those two, and then the gathering of their respective shinobi and kunoichi... Though in fairness the vast majority were sound asleep or huddled together in small areas. This was still going to be difficult.

"Syrus." Hashirama stood up from his seat, walking towards him keeping his expression as neutral as he could. Judging from the look on Syrus's face it was an epic fail on both their parts, neither bothered or could keep up the neutral expression. "How are you feeling?"

Syrus chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly to fight off his amusement. Hashirama was seriously asking him this as soon as he got back, it didn't really surprise him. Hashirama had to spoil everything. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to make a response to the younger man except for the fact that he was gone for a long time, a response was dignified. "The same as before." He answered, giving a light shrug.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes slightly. This was going to be extremely difficult. "Do you mind if we talk over there?" Hashirama pointed towards a vacant wall several meters away from their current spot.

Syrus sighed loudly, dramatically. Why was this fool even bothering to ask? If he said no then he'd just nag and badger him until he did talk. Keeping this in mind, he folded his arms over his chest fixing Hashirama with a steady gaze. He nodded once, pacing towards the wall. Yes, why did Hashirama even bother to ask. "I guess not... But, there's something I need to get out of the way first. She's not coming out at the moment..."

"Huh?" Hashirama blinked once. "She?"

Syrus nodded with a dull expression. "Himeko, come on!" He called, turning an annoyed gaze over towards the entrance. "They already know you're there. Stop hiding, I can see your yukata just so you know."

A tall and shapely woman stepped out from her cover wearing a pensive expression. She was dressed in a dark blue traveling yukata with snowflakes stitched on the sides and across the hem, the skirt was short giving her the ability to move more robustly; extending a bit passed her knees exposing her slightly tanned skin contrasting sharply with the color of her outfit. Her shoes were heeled zori, giving her a few extra inches of height, her eyes were a stark light brown-golden color.

She glared lightly at Syrus, not taking too kindly to his remark.

"Himeko..." Hashirama studied the woman keenly, making sure to stay respectful and not stare _too _hard. She was very pretty and cute, if he had to say so himself. Her hair looked fluffy and fell in light tufts with small wedges covering her forehead and a part of her left eye, yes her hair was definitely long. She didn't look all that impressive and judging from her chakra levels-lack of a significant chakra level she was definitely a civilian not trained at all. What would Syrus want with this woman? _Oh... Don't tell me. _

"I-It's nice to meet you, Hashirama-sama." Himeko bowed nervously. She heard rumors about the powerful Senju leader, and seeing him face to face it definitely painted a different picture. She was expecting menacing and terrifying, but he looked to be... Kind, there was a glimmering understanding in his eyes as well as compassion. He was an idealist. "I am Himeko. I hope I won't be a burden to you."

"There's no need to be so nervous." Hashirama said placidly, giving a soft smile. "I-we won't hurt you." He corrected swiftly.

Himeko nodded softly, righting her posture and looking at Syrus with another pensive expression.

"How did you two meet?" Hashirama sprung the question.

"Well, you see-"

"I met her at the brothel I went to in the Sand country, I bought up the rest of her contract. She's indebted to me now." Syrus explained succinctly, gauging Hashirama for any reaction. He wanted to do something that would upset the younger man, it was only right after how angry he made him in just a few minutes. However, he watched Hashirama nod to himself before the man flicked his gaze onto him.

"Syrus, I didn't take you as that type of person." Hashirama smiled to himself, resisting the urge to chuckle. Syrus didn't seem like a person to do things from the bottom of his heart, kind gestures that went beyond words and were heartfelt. Though, this woman used to be a prostitute, Syrus saved her from that life essentially. Interesting. "So, tell me Himeko-san. What are you to Syrus exactly?" It didn't hurt to ask right?

"Well..." She glanced between the two of them, heart pounding against her chest violently. She wasn't exactly sure what she was to Syrus, and wasn't sure if what he said was even genuine. But, he saved her, and she was indebted to him just as he said. "He said something about marrying me... Or having someone from his clan marry me..." She bit her lip, noticing the expression Hashirama shot her and quickly mended it. "I don't have any home to go back to, my parents died long ago, and our settlement is no longer being sustained... It's probably been reduced to nothing. And... All my relatives passed away or live on the next continent. " She pursed her lips. "I'm rambling, sorry. I don't honestly know."

Hashirama nodded understandingly. She was basically a lost puppy, looking for someone to give her affection and a home. A place where she could flourish and not be worried about not offering herself so easily to pigs of men, where she didn't need to worry about eating the next day. She lived an extremely hard life, and though he couldn't exactly understand he could sympathize with her.

"Since she has no home to return to and no longer has a surname I decided that I'd marry her, possibly." Syrus broke the silence that enveloped them, not entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing it got so silent, but he couldn't care less about Hashirama judgment or anyone's for that matter. He'd need to deal with Council in time, but that could wait. "She can't survive on her own, in any case. Traveling alone is dangerous with the current state of things, you know that best."

Hashirama nodded with a solemn expression. It was dangerous, and no time for an innocent woman to be caught in the middle of it... She'd be killed on the spot painfully and brutally. If the Sarutobi didn't get her, the Hageshii would, if they didn't it'd be the Hyuga or Shainingu, if not them then it'd be the Uchiha and Domou. _Madara and Mikito wouldn't hurt this woman, though... _He silently assured himself.

"Isn't this a bit sudden?" Hashirama asked, not judging or deducing, just curious. Bringing himself back to the subject at hand.

"It is." Syrus shrugged lightly. He never had any intention to marry and spent most of his time 'fooling around' as Usagi always gracefully put it showing her disapproval. She just want him to settle down, and while he could appreciate her sentiment he just didn't like the idea of being tied down and obligated to another person other than his family and clan. "At least her being here, I know she's safe." He said, assuring himself, and getting a nod out of Hashirama. "What's done is done, as the saying goes."

"Well, I don't have any objections to it. That's your personal life, I'm just happy you've finally found someone to settle down with or are considering it." Hashirama said sincerely, a small smile gracing his face as he looked between the two of them with a new found fondness. Himeko was a meek thing, unsure and wary, but he could see why Syrus would pick her she was very pretty, not beautiful, but alluring. A subtle and natural beauty. But, more than anything he no longer needed to shoo women away from Syrus that were chasing him. "Moving forward from that, you know you must be prudent... So, regrettably this will have to wait."

"Naturally." Syrus agreed, inclining his head.

"I don't want to cause any inconvenience." Himeko spoke quickly, nervously adding. "I will wait for Syrus-sama to make his choice, until then I'm content." She was dealing with men and women that could kill with just their little finger and were versed in dozens if not hundreds of different techniques, they could spit out fire and water, force mountains and walls from the ground, she was definitely out of place... And wouldn't forget her place among the powerful people, but having Syrus and Hashirama close was a bit reassuring. "If you excuse me."

"Wait close by." Syrus told her as she bowed quickly skittering away. He looked back to Hashirama.

"You surprise me, Syrus. I didn't think you had it in you to do such a thing." Hashirama resisted the urge to laugh in bemusement, Syrus wasn't exactly or painted that type of picture.

Syrus shrugged with a mysterious expression. "Do you have something on your mind, Hashirama..."

"Well..."

Syrus shook his head. "Just spit it out."

"It's about before... I was wrong to say those things... We all have our reasons for doing what we do."

"It is what it is." Syrus said almost impassively, anger tracing in his tone and brewing in his eyes. He forced the feeling to pass, focusing on their objective. "Let's just get through this all in one piece. It's only a matter of days before the Shimura lead an attack with the Wind damiyo's army... We'll be outnumbered greatly."

Hashirama winced slightly. The straight to the point first response felt like a dagger digging deep, he couldn't take back what he said, and saying sorry wasn't going to make a bit of difference at this point. Syrus wasn't the kind of person to accept an apology. The point is, is that he did say those things and couldn't take them back. But, he did agree that they needed to just get through this all in one piece and work together in order to ensure that they did make it through, not arguing with each other. "I was going to send for more reinforcements... We've been doing very well so far, but we are severely outnumbered from nearly all sides at this point. I don't doubt our teamwork, but better to be prepared than caught off guard... I was wondering if you could do the same."

"I'll bring in a division leader from my clan as well as reinforcements from that end." Syrus said, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed Hashirama could be a bit insightful. _Things have been shifting in that region anyways, the borders are going to merge very soon... It's better that we get the jump on them with this move. _He mulled it over, nodding to himself as he directed his focus from Hashirama onto the 'roof' of their underground city.

"I'll do the same." Hashirama nodded in agreement. _If the Wind damiyo attacks... _He narrowed his eyes slightly, they needed reinforcements quickly. "I've sent out some clones, but I'm going to send out some more. There's been no movements on these borders, but I'm not going to run the risk." If he learned something at this point, it was Sasuke could and would launch an attack at anytime, and that went double for Daiki and Hajime.

"I'll go and write a message right away." Syrus spoke up, shaking Hashirama from his thoughts with vigor. The young man had been getting lost in his thoughts a lot lately. "It'll take her three days to get here, two at the very least."

"I'll handle things on my end. You can count on it." Hashirama told him. It'd be the same amount of time for him, three days at the most. Even if the Earth country was quite close, there was still thousands of miles separating them, and then there was also the borders which were packed with rogue shinobi and mercenaries. It was a treacherous place to traverse and there being so much rogue shinobi and mercenaries prowling through the place didn't help any. "We should have them converge and travel together, it'll save time and keep them safer traveling across the borders."

"I have no objections to that." Syrus nodded once. "Let's see to it that it gets done."

"Right!"

* * *

Madara sighed to himself as he traversed down another hallway. Mikito... She disappeared, quite literally, he couldn't find her and he could barely sense her-he didn't bother kneading any of his chakra to do so. Where could she be at such a critical time after their last conversation!? Did she think he was joking about the permanent alliance between their two clans... It didn't sound something he would say, he could admit, but he was very serious when he said it.

Though, he couldn't be mad Mikito was skeptical of his sincerity. The first impressions hadn't exactly been great or perfect between them, and for a very long time they constantly clashed disagreeing on everything-it just wasn't a friendly verbal spar like he was accustomed to now. He hadn't wanted the alliance, even if the Uchiha _did need _it and there was no way they could take on the Senju and Subatsu, he wouldn't swallow his pride.

He shook his head. Whatever the case may be he was going through with the permanent alliance. The paperwork was already in place and just needed to be signed, the Council was oddly quick to agree to it and had the whole thing sent to him. Thankfully Souji took care of things on his end, what Mikito should have been doing instead of disappearing!

Looks like Izuna's badgering paid off...

"Mikito. You better be in here." He slammed the side of his fist against the large wooden door with a knob on it. It was the last room on this floor, and he was almost certain Mikito had to be here. It was dark and dingy, barely illuminated by the lantern's billowing light to just staved off the suffocating darkness. Silent and almost tranquil, there was very little noise or activity going on around this part of the castle. He never thought she'd seclude herself in such a place.

Though it was silent if a bit dark.

"Come in." Mikito called from the other side of the door sounding sheepish.

Madara shook his head again. He never would have guessed she was the type to enjoy silence. "What are you doing in here?" He questioned, staring at her sitting form with a narrowed eye. Noting that she had a scroll in hand, her eyes tracing what was read back and forth before she set the scroll down and turned her full attention onto him. It was very satisfying. "I've got the paperwork with me. Your brother took care of it on your end since you were too busy sitting in here." Madara quickly unrolled a scroll, tossing another to Mikito who caught it easily.

"I wasn't wasting time." Mikito said pointedly, sending him a light glare. She quickly unrolled the scroll gently clasping the thin piece of parchment. "I was trying to decipher something.

"As you can see I've already signed it." Madara gestured to the parchment in her hand. "If you'd sign it, and then sign mine. We could speed things along and get this done."

"Oh. Of course." Mikito shook herself out of the stupor that almost set in, grabbing the ink brush at her side and quickly signed her name on her's first. _This is actually happening. _She looked over her signature for a long moment, it wasn't as neat as Madara's which was more precise and fluid, while her own was narrow and quickly jotted down. This would make it official. "Thank you." She nodded at Madara who had his arm extended with an expectant look on his face, gently taking the thin parchment from his hand and signed it in the same fashion.

Madara nodded, taking his own parchment and quickly sealing it once again. Couldn't let a blemish get on this. "There's just one thing." He stated, keeping his voice level and hoping there wasn't uncertainty drifting in his tone. This could go two ways, either Mikito would understand and accept this, or she'll lose her temper and he'll getting broken ribs if last time was anything to go by.

"Oh?" Mikito crossed her arms across her chest, one eyebrow raised. "What would that one thing be?" She already had an idea of what it was, her Council had been on her case for going on six years about this in particular.

Madara sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head while he turned his gaze away from her for a moment. "We need to have a kid, well children..." He made an odd gesture with his hands, between throwing them down and twisting them in a strange pattern at the same time. This should have been an easy thing to discuss, they were married after all, but he was more sensitive and wanted to keep things like this to heart and close. The Council was really pushing their boundaries on their respective sides...

He had more than enough of their crap.

He knew Mikito did ages ago.

Mikito stared at him.

"Don't just stare at me, say something." Madara groused. He felt self conscious, maybe even a little inadequate. Mikito just never stared at him like this, normally there were many words to go along with it, and then he'd listen before making a snarky remark to ruffle her feathers. He was expecting a loud outburst followed by violence, or her doing what any other woman would do and start swooning about having children, but he didn't anticipate this at all.

His shoulders tensed, and he folded his arms across his chest tightly clenching onto his bicep. "Look... We don't need to do it now. It's just something to keep in mind, I guess. I really don't want to do this, so it's just not you... I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want to..." He paused, looking for a reaction. Mikito continued staring at him. Damn it. "Our focus needs to remain here. We can't be worrying about having children now of all times or even focusing on it..."

Silence.

Madara never felt so suffocated in his entire life. This was absolutely ridiculous, how could he be this jittery? Maybe that wasn't the right word, but it described his thought process at this very moment. Running to and through a million scenarios, Mikito saying no and attacking him, Mikito disagreeing with the permanent alliance, at this moment her not saying anything at all. But, he did deserve this. He never showed that he truly cared for her, they were just comrades in arms, even now despite being husband and wife. He respected her, and she respected him.

He fought back the urge to shake his head, that'd make it third or fourth time he did it since he got here. He was out of his mind to say such a thing to her.

"Mikito-"

"I... Am not entirely against it." Mikito whispered. Madara strained his ears to hear the faint whisper, like a gentle breeze of wind dissipating as it brushed through his hair. She allowed herself to blink, leaning a few inches back observing Madara keenly. He looked tense and rigid, his eyes no longer glowing crimson were a hard onyx black and one of his eyes was completely covered by his disheveled hair. But, she could spot faint things... The taut muscles in his jaw and neck, the way his one visible eye was slightly narrowed-not scrutinizing but awaiting, there was anxiousness nestled in there. "I think you will make a great father for our children, Madara. You are devout, you love Izuna dearly, and do everything in your power to make sure the Uchiha prosper..." She paused.

"Why are you stopping!?" Madara questioned too hastily for his liking, annoyance riddling his tone.

"You're interrupting me." Mikito gave him a stern look, crossing her right leg over her left as she found a seat nearby. She noted Madara's mouth went slack for just a second before he firmed it once more. He could be so sensitive and emotional. "I think you will make a great father to our children... But, it's as you just said. Our focus needs to be here and not worrying about having children, not focusing on having children, we can't afford to do such things at this moment."

"So..." Madara looked at her directly. She wasn't responding the way he thought she would, and she didn't give an affirmative yes or no.

"We Domou are all very fertile." Mikito told him. Hopefully he got the point. "If it is _your _desire to have children with me I have no objections. I've told you as much." Mikito met that critical gaze, as if everything was hanging on her every word including Madara. It was an odd sensation. Madara was always intense, but this was an entirely different kind of intensity. "However, if it is only to please our respective Councils... I can't say I'll agree without reservations, this about me and you... Not them. If it is _your _desire I have no objections..." She coughed gently, turning her gaze away from his. A hint of scarlet overcoming her face. "I planned on having a big family eventually."

_I wasn't expecting this... _Madara noted mentally, struggling to keep his expression schooled and complacent. She was basically telling him yes, but it had to be for the right reasons just not because. It meant that when it did happen, it'd be because they wanted, he'd love their children and cherish them. Not just view them as soldiers, not that he'd ever do such a thing, he'd love his children without reservation and do everything to make sure they had a great life. But, the point remained they would have to do for personal reasons, their own, not for the Council, and not for their clans...

A completely selfish gesture. _Just when I think I understand you... You go and do something like this, you are an enigma wrapped in a mystery. _He slowly uncrossed his arms. "I find this to be agreeable. Though, I didn't think you could be so selfish." Madara looked at her curiously.

Mikito smiled. Not at all offended by the last second remark, it was indeed selfish. But, this was going to be their family, and it'd be done on their own terms just like their marriage. Their Councils would not be getting involved _period. _"We all have things that we do for our own personal reasons and hold close to heart." She smoothed out the sleeves of her black kimono absentmindedly. "But, let's not rush it... Let's let this happen on its own. Just remember two things."

"What is that?" Madara inhaled sharply, this conversation was getting too damn tense.

"First of all, if we do have daughters they will not be treated any differently I _will not tolerate_ it for a _second_. Do you understand, Madara? " Mikito smiled that serene smile, tilting her head to the side just slightly. Madara wasn't that type of person, but she was going to lay out the rules now before it happened. "And, second I am yours, Husband."

"Fair enough, I won't treat them any different." The room was getting way too hot and crammed. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to air himself out, but found the action only made him hotter. He knew he wasn't blushing for sure, so this source of unbearable heat was coming for a different source. It had been the first time he experienced such a thing. He noted his hands were getting sweaty and his throat seemed just a little tighter making swallowing surprisingly difficult. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He directed their focus onto the next objective, or back onto her. Which ever came first. "Well, now that we've taken care of this..." He gestured at the scroll by her lap. "What is that you were reading so intently before?"

"The scroll from before." Mikito offered.

"Oh, that silly little riddle." Madara shook his head, recalling the short and sweet thing that didn't lead to anything. It seemed more like a distraction tactic on the Sarutobi's part if he had to be honest. "You're putting too much thought into this, Mikito. Even if it does mean something it's nothing more that a distraction thrown our way from the Sarutobi." He sighed, standing up to his feet, wincing when his knee cracked. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"I really hope you're right." Mikito murmured, setting the scroll into her right sleeve. "I really do, I hope it's just a mere distraction and silly riddle."

"I'm always right." Madara said, confidently and without hesitation. "Let's go, we're going to need to push back those monkeys tomorrow and those Hyuga and Hageshii..." There was no need to mention the Senju and Subatsu, that was a given, but he couldn't resist giving at least one snarky remark to try and ruffle those feathers. "I can't have you slowing me down now."

"Oh please." Mikito rolled her eyes playfully, following after him as he lead her towards their room. "Madara."

"Yes?" He asked, hair billowing out as her turned around to glance at her before directing his attention forward again.

"I sent a message to my division leader in the Earth country and ask that she reroute and meet us here with reinforcements." Mikito explained, succinctly. It was late, and both of them were tired, but she needed to get this out in the air. She didn't want to keep things from him. "We're starting to become gravely outnumbered, and while I don't doubt our capabilities in handling this situation. There is nothing wrong with being prudent. It'll take her two and half days to arrive here, three the latest. We'll need to hold down the fort until then... Things could get a bit rough."

"I'll do the same and have my division leader converge with yours. They should only be a few dozen miles apart." Madara nodded once, not entirely concerned, but it was sound on Mikito's part. "Traveling together will save time and see to it they make it across the borders with little issues." He halted before their door, allowing a smirk to grace his face as he slid it open allowing Mikito to enter before him. "As for here. We'll more than manage, I am not worried."

_Pig head... _Mikito thought, smiling just slightly as she nodded in agreement taking a seat on their bed and slowly taking off her kimono. She never doubted Madara, and wouldn't start now. Even if he was an arrogant pig head. She'd stand with him. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm with you all the way. And, there's one more thing."

Madara sighed dramatically. "What is it?"

Mikito rolled her eyes lightly. "I'd like to increase our patrols around the village." She said, eyeing him intently, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "I'm getting a bad feeling..."

"It can be done." Madara nodded, knowing she wasn't going to let this go. "I leave it in your hands." He looked at her for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me Syrus could execute such a jutsu?

"What words could I use to describe that, you just have to see it in person." Mikito smiled, eyes getting heavy as she patted the spot next to her. "Let's get some rest now."

Madara was all too happy to oblige. He could use some sleep, even if it was just a little bit. He sighed as he sat down on their bed, quickly taking off his shirt.

_He's very sexy._ Mikito thought as she thoroughly admired his toned muscles longingly, slowly reaching an arm out and wrapping it around his bicep pulling herself closer until she was nestled in his side.

* * *

Hajime sat with his head inclined, a saucer cup clasped firmly in one of his hands as he stared at the sweet liquid with a concentrated glare. Sneaking into the Dunes country and the village itself hadn't been any trouble at all on his part. The entire place was very much like a city, with two massive gates blocking off anyone who dared to tried to intrude . There were three guard posts that rose above the walls interconnected with cement pathways in a rough triangular formation.

The buildings were surprisingly made of wood and dense earth, which kept everything together including the foundations. The strange architecture was something to behold, and even had him gazing around in slight amazement.

The Dunes has always been well off compared most villages in this region, there was always constant trade between them and the Fire country and not just limited to exports. Their usage of other building materials other than stucco and the dirt sent that message around loud and clear. While their housing was not cooler than just about every village's infrastructure, they showed off their prestige every chance they got. Even if it was a small sacrifice to the heat that sweltered nearly year round.

It just figured that Tunoichi and Takehito would be contracted by this damiyo. Tunoichi always had that inclination to think he was above others, even himself, it was a surprise the Shainingu was still standing after the incident in the Grass village that almost tore the clan in two. But, it went just as he anticipated, though there were a few differences it was nothing noteworthy.

That silly ceasefire was much like icing on top of a cake. The Uchiha and Domou played right into his hands, and the Senju and Subatsu played right into his hands.

Smirking, he tilted his gaze upward staring at Takehito for a long moment taking in the scars he received during that incident... The only one to walk away live, but severely wounded. "I don't believe we've had the chance to actually meet so formally, Takehito." He started, tilting the cup and sipping the sweet sake, setting it down on the table before him.

"No we haven't. But, I've heard enough and know you well enough." Takehito said rigidly.

"You were just a brat when I became leader of my clan, and Tunoichi became the leader of his respectively." Hajime said, snorting in derision. The enmity between their two clans ran deep and only got worse recently, Takehito's tone and way of speaking wasn't exactly uncalled for, but he didn't care for all the little dramatics the man was going through. "Though, I can understand why you speak to me with such a belligerent tone, you are misinformed. Those scars sure do burn don't they?"

"You bastard-"

"Takehito, that's enough." Tunoichi said with a stony tone, forcing the younger man to silence himself and sit back down. "Do not let him goad you, that's just what he wants. More importantly we aren't here to discuss past events, we are here to discuss the present and near future." He held Takehito's gaze for a long second, he wouldn't allow his emotions to run rampant, revenge would come in due time.

"Yes... Sir." Takehito muttered.

"Hajime, let's get down to business. The thought of working with you sickens me, but we have similar goals in mind..." Tunoichi spat. "For that reason only I will tolerate your presence."

"Hn." Hajime grunted, thoroughly amused with the remarks. He could say something snarky along the lines of you need me, or the guards here couldn't do a thing against him, but for the sake of keeping things civil he was going to hold back just this once. Working with Tunoichi made his skin crawl, the faster they got this done with, the faster they'd be out of each other's hair. "For once we can agree on something."

Tunoichi made a face before letting a scowl mar his features.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Hajime nodded. "As you know we've recently set up an outpost some miles away from here and have come into conflict with the Sarutobi, Uchiha, Senju, Domou, Hyuga, and the Subatsu. We will have a steady flow of men coming through and to our outpost." Getting stiff nods he continued. "The Uchiha and Domou wiped out a Sarutobi outpost sometime ago, as you are aware the Sarutobi have been hassling any and all merchants as well as traders along the trade routes that stretch even to here. With this outpost destroyed there's been an influx of travelers going to the Sand village."

"Yes, we are well aware." Takehito nodded in agreement. "The attack led by Souji Domou as well as the Uchiha brothers, Harou was killed in the battle... People are saying it was Izuna himself who cut him down, not a small feat by any standards."

"They know that you've crossed the borders as well as the Chibana and Tachibana, right now I can assure they are scrambling to get reinforcements here in order to combat against us." Hajime slowly filled his saucer cup as he spoke, pausing, and took a small sip setting it back down once again. "There is a tea house in the Sand country, it is being run by one of my own men in disguise as a simple business owner-Atsuto. The place sees a lot of business and I've got some intel from him. It appears that the Domou and Uchiha continue to patrol the entire place, however..."

Tunoichi gave a small nod. "In two days there will be traveling merchants going there with goods. My men-Hideshi and Hiroaki. They shouldn't be spotted with their disguise and allowed direct passage into the village since the damiyo has an order to allow anyone in if they're merchants or traders and give them refuge. Their goods will consist of corn, beef, chicken, steel, materials to make wagons, rice, and besides all of this a mass store of weapons."

"They will take refuge in the tea house while situating them accordingly." Hajime's eyes glinted, a devilish smirk crossing over his face. "We can count on the Sarutobi keeping the Uchiha and Domou occupied as well as the Hyuga, Senju, and Subatsu. While their hands full and focus outside of the walls that gives us ample time to move about freely on the inside without much concern. They won't suspect something until it is too late, and by then they will be decimated by our combined force and surprise attack."

"And, you are certain they will go undetected?" Takehito questioned.

"I don't have any doubts." Hajime replied. Takehito scowled. "Atsuto has been there for several weeks now, and I've had my men going there under the guise of travelers over the last few days before I crossed the borders recently.

"They will be busy combating the other clans." Tunoichi said carefully. Takehito's worry was more than well warranted, even though Tomoyuki's plan was ill thought out... The Uchiha and Domou uncovered the plot, raided Maison-ya and killed everyone in sight, even those who tried to escape were hunted and cut down. Takehito barely survived the whole thing, dragging himself back to their compound a bloodied mess. Tomoyuki had always been highhanded and didn't think things through, this couldn't go as badly as the Grass village. "Their respective rivals the Senju and Subatsu are also present, they can't afford to shift their focus from them even for a second, Sasuke has also made a point of targeting all four of these clans. We should be able to move with little trouble."

"I still don't know..." Takehito didn't want to budge on the matter.

"What are you so afraid of?" Hajime questioned.

"How dare you-" Takehito snarled, eyes dilating as fury swept over him.

"Hajime! That's enough!" Tunoichi snapped, glaring daggers at the man for a long moment before whirling on Takehito. "Takehito..."

"You weren't there! You stupid arrogant fool!" Takehito snarled with venom, slamming his fist onto the table, inadvertently breaking it in two. He seethed, teeth clenched threatening to tear his gums. "You weren't there, you didn't see what I seen! You could never understand...They were like demons, rabid without any retraint... They tore through everyone and everything, they didn't spare _anyone. _Even those who attempted ran away were cut down without a second thought... They are merciless, ferocious, and bloodthirsty. Mikito and Souji as well as Madara and Izuna, those four are something else entirely-a witch and devil in human form... And the Uchiha brothers they're worse than demons!"

Only he knew the full extent of the damage the Uchiha and Domou could dish out. Tunoichi didn't know, and if what Hajime was saying is indeed true about being in conflict with them he knew full well just how brutal and merciless they could be. Either he was too damn arrogant and didn't care of the outcome, or he had another thing up his sleeve...

Probably the second knowing him.

But, even that was doubtful... Even if Hajime or Tunoichi had something up their sleeve; once the Uchiha and Domou got a lock on them there would be little stopping them. Retreat wouldn't be an option.

"Takehito..." Tunoichi said sternly. "That's enough, you can't keep living in the past... I understand your concerns, but know If all doesn't go _exactly_ according to plan we have a trump card."

"A trump card?" Takehito questioned. His expression barely losing its hardness.

"That's correct, as you are aware our forces have been battling in the Earth country for months now going against the Senju, Hyuga, Uchiha, Domou, Subatsu, Sarutobi, Shimura, Nara, Yamanaka, as well as the Hatake..." He paused waiting for a reaction. Takehito's only answer being narrowed eyes. "We have all stumbled upon two very big things. I figure with everyone scrambling the way they are, those division leaders for the respective clans here at this moment will make their way and when they do... The others will follow naturally... They'll bring those two very big things along with them." Hajime eyed Takehito carefully, that twisted expression on his face it was contorted with anger and hatred. Anger and hatred that he could use to his advantage if he played his cards right. "Surely you don't see any errors in this."

"I don't." Takehito muttered begrudgingly, there were no visible errors at the moment that he could point out. But, when they went to shift the plan into action, trouble could start from that point on. "If you go through with this, Tunoichi-sama then I will follow through." He glared at Hajime. "And, for no other reasons besides that. I'll be taking my leave now."

Hajime watched the younger man exit, shaking his head. "His hatred is palatable..." He mused aloud, glancing at Tunoichi. "I didn't think Tomoyuki would be so missed, as I know it your clan nearly separated when Tomoyuki took his leave."

"He was beloved and respected despite his faults, but he endangered the entire clan." Tunoichi muttered. "Takehito went along with him as an informant for me, I had a feeling sooner or later Tomoyuki would try to kill me and take the clan into a different direction. One it didn't need to go in..." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "I never thought he'd go through with that ill plot to burn down the Grass village and in the chaos kill the damiyo and decimate the Uchiha and Domou... I lost over three hundred men that day." He sighed, crossing his strong arms over his chest. "Takehito's hatred is not unwarranted."

"It is not." Hajime agreed. "But, it is dangerous."

"I will keep him under control, you just handle things on your end." Tunoichi locked eyes with him.

"I will do just that, don't worry..." Hajime chuckled, this was too good to be true. "In two days time, we'll decimate the Uchiha and Domou, and then afterwards we'll decimate the Senju and Subatsu with them out of our way little will be able to stop us and we'll finally settle the score." He picked up the bottle of sake, slowly filling his cup once more. "Now that we've got all that squared away, let's just enjoy a leisure drink."

Tunoichi emptied his cup, setting it back down in mild annoyance. "I don't have the pleasure of doing such things, and I sure as hell don't like sharing a drink with you, you spoil my sake with your mere presence..." He all but spat, rising up from his seat and moving towards the door. "You have a window of an hour to get out of here, after that my clan will attack you on sight or the damiyo's guards."

"But, of course." Hajime took a sip, the cocky smirk never leaving his face. "I will see you in two days."

"Count on it." Tunoichi slid the door open aggressively. "Remember. You have _one _hour to get the hell out of here, don't let me see you after that... You'll be dealing with Takehito."

"It was good working with you too, Tunoichi." Hajime said almost coyly, tipping his cup back as the door slid shut with a quiet thud leaving him alone. "Even if you are so narrow sighted."


	57. Discordant

"Don't improvise what you cannot handle."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

She ran and ran. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Sharp draws and inhales cradled her burning lungs, filling her legs thick with lactic acid with much desired and needed fuel. It'd be impossible to keep this pace forever, she knew it was so and certain, but she pressed on. Willing herself to continue the irate and dangerous trek, sand thick in her socks and flopping about in her long hair.

_I won't die. I won't die. _She chanted over and over, like a mantra. It was a useless endeavor, she couldn't outrun or outwit her pursuers, she knew it all too well at this point in her life; she was but a dove in a swarm of vultures.

Another hasty step. Her body almost gave out, but her spirit was stronger. She was close now, just a few miles ahead... Sand country, the heart of the entire region... Where the Uchiha and Domou were prowling about the outskirts, killing anyone foolhardy enough to trespass. Maybe her pursuers would stop their chase when she got close enough, maybe not, but she knew for certain that she'd outlast this hump in the road... She had to.

"Stop, you damn monk!"

"Tell us what you really protect in the Wind country!"

Why did things like this always happen to her...

Why did she disguise herself as a traveling monk?

* * *

Yuko woke with a start. Her right hand immediately darting to her waist to grasp a shuriken or her sword. Her sword was situated against the wall, her utility belt beside her bed. Instincts took over in that moment, and she made a tight fist with her left hand. She was half expecting something to be going on or an attack, but relaxed taking note of the room she and Ahiko shared. One sigh of weariness broke free from her tense lips as she glanced outside, the usual noises and commotions greeting her ears that consisted of mostly hustle and bustle and constant chatter... Not explosions and battle cries.

Thank goodness.

It was becoming a norm for her to hear those rattling booms and piercing howls of anger, hate, and death all mixing into one loud chorus that deafened everything including her own thoughts.

It looked like there was going to be no end in sight to this whole thing. Of course, nobody wanted to talk things out-or handle things diplomatically, they'd fight to the death sooner than they'd sit down and drink tea. She was really getting tired of killing.

Yuko pushed the thought away to a dark place in the back of her mind. She had her orders and she'd follow them, that's all she could do right now. Anything less wasn't going to do any good and anything more wasn't needed. She had to do her own part. "Ahiko-chan, it's time to wake up." She said groggily, still half asleep herself as she climbed out of her perch stretching her arms wide above her head.

She glanced towards the other side of the room, head tilting just slightly as she noted the futon was made and relatively neat. Ahiko wasn't lying there, obviously. Shaking her head at how she'd missed that she quickly moved towards her bag changing into a pair of black trousers and a blue low collared short, her armor remaining in its place since she didn't need it. And, she'd look awfully silly walking around with it on.

"Yuko-san." The door slid open. Aya strolled in slowly, bowing her head as she slid the door shut. "Oh, you're awake. Did I disturb you?

"Aya-san." Yuko turned towards her, a small smile gracing her face. "No, you didn't disturb me." another thought came to mind but she shuffled it away. "Where did Ahiko go?"

"She left a few hours ago, didn't give a lot of details on where she was going..." She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. It wasn't her place to be privy about such things, but Ahiko usually let her know where it was she was going and what she had to do. "Souji, I believe was here along with Madara." She suppressed a shiver, being in the presence of those two was... Unsettling. One's face was set in a permanent scowl and the other was stony.

"I see, thank you." Yuko nodded at her.

"Would you like me to prepare the bath for you?"

"No thank you." Yuko smiled at her gratefully. It'd do no good to take a bath now when there was a high chance she'd have to be out fighting within a few hours, and she already got a good bath in last night.

"I'll have yours and Ahiko-san's clothes washed by midday." Aya bowed, excusing herself.

Walking through the massive castle alone gave her time to think. Anyone that passed along her noted that there seemed to be a blank expression in her eyes. Uchiha and Domou gave her impassive or curious stares, some didn't particularly care one way or another and walked passed her continuing to go about their duties. Yuko didn't like having time to think, she had far too many thoughts and questions, a lot of them ones she didn't wish to entertain at the moment.

If Madara and Souji got Ahiko then there is only one place she could be, and that was where they held their meetings about their next move or any new information that needed to be debriefed would be debriefed in great detail.

"Yuko, there you are. What are you doing wandering around?" Mitsuki, in all her fiery glory made her presence known several meters in front of her with Hikaku close to her side looking rather annoyed. She hastened her steps to close the gap between them, there was a sense of urgency in her swift movements.

"She was probably lost." Hikaku replied dryly.

"I guess, everything looks the same in this place depending where you are." Mitsuki shrugged. "Doesn't this guy ever do renovating?"

"You're getting off focus." Hikaku let out a sigh. "You never cease to amaze or surprise me at this point, Mitsuki."

"I'm saying what needs to be said!" Mitsuki glowered at him for a moment, not taking kindly to his remark.

"Anyways... Yuko, you are needed immediately." Hikaku steered the topic conversation back on track, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at Yuko for a moment. He'd just deal with Mitsuki later. "Mikito is about to go over a few things and she wants you to be present." He didn't know the details of what the leader of the Domou wanted them to do, but Madara was backing her up on the whole thing so it wasn't his place to argue or question it. It had to be something important at the very least that needed their direct attention. "So, if you will, follow me."

Yuko hastily followed after the duo wordlessly.

Madara didn't like tardiness at all, and even though Izuna wasn't as serious as his older brother, if the situation called for it he could be even more serious. She didn't want to get on the bad side of them, and now of all times she couldn't be idle.

Her mind jumbled and raced, pushing through a million scenarios, possibilities of what Mikito could be about to say to them. It was important, and Mikito never wasted her time speaking unless it was something very important that demanded the utmost attention. It led to another thousand different scenarios all of them spiraling downhill faster than the next.

"We're here." Hikaku slid open the door with a slow flick of his wrist, without pause he entered the room with the same impassive expression taking a seat.

Mitsuki followed close behind, sliding the door shut before she gestured Yuko to sit down.

Yuko complied finding a seat and letting her eyes dart around the room. Izuna. Mikito. Aito. Yuto. Hikaku. Mitsuki. Souji. Shin. Masa. Isamu. Misaka. And a tall, but lean Uchiha shinobi with medium length black spiky hair she vaguely recognized but couldn't remember his name for the life of her were all seated with varying expressions. Some tense, some stern, and some impassive.

Immediately several gazes darted towards her. Yuko adjusted herself slowly, noting that Ahiko wasn't present and felt a slight pang of worry. Where did that bubbly girl go off to? She tried to sink into her seat as far as she could. It wasn't much, but the gazes that lingered on her slowly dissipated returning back to the table before them or around the room.

"Is everyone here?" Izuna asked, letting his gaze sweep around the room one last time.

"Yes, with Yuko now present, everyone is accounted for." Souji replied succinctly. He turned his focus onto Mikito. "We can begin. Sister..."

Mikito nodded slightly, staying silent for a few moments. "You all are curious why I called this meeting today..." She paused, watching a few of those seated nod in response. "I'll get right to it then and waste little time. If you have any questions, please wait until I am finished speaking to ask them. Now, the reason I called this meeting this morning is to inform you all that there will be a change in our patrols..."

She gauged all of their reactions silently, a steady gaze on all those gathered "They will become more frequent from here on out, with the bulk of our focus now concentrated outside of these walls with recent events we _can't _afford to let our focus stray from inside these walls. There may be those who are not foolish enough to tread near this territory and try to enter it with devious and villainous intentions in mind, but there will also be those who have such intentions and will show no caution, in order to prevent this from happening we will need to tighten things more than we have."

"I agree." Isamu said with a small nod.

Madara nodded in agreement.

"It is prudent that we take the measures now." Shin agreed quietly. "Before something happens and we have to scramble."

"I don't have any objections." Mitsuki shrugged absentmindedly.

"I do have a question." Aito said.

Mikito nodded.

"Why are we going to put more effort into patrols if we've got the Senju and Subatsu to combat against as well as the Sarutobi and Hyuga?" Aito poised the question coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. It would be a good plan if they didn't have these clans to focus on-that could and would attack any second of any day, but as it stood they couldn't divide their focus.

"By now the recent events that have taken place here have become widespread." Mikito said bluntly, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. "While there will be many won't tread here fearing the consequences of doing so... There will also be those who still decide to do such a thing, with our focus solely concentrated against outside forces... We won't be able to react if there is an internal strike."

"More over." Izuna spoke up. "There will be those who will take advantage of this... Knowing that we have to combat against these other clans would mean our focus diverts from them almost entirely onto the Senju and such, giving them more than enough space and time to come up with some sort of plan to attack us and catch us-by extension off guard. With so many fights going on outside of these walls as well as myself being out there, it will leave this place _relatively_ unguarded..." He paused, eyes narrowing briefly. "The Sand country is said to be the heart of this entire region for centuries, and if you attack the heart directly..."

"The rest of the body will shut down." Mikito finished, brows furrowing. A blow to the heart was the most ideal tactic, it'd be messy and grizzly but it ended the fight within that single instant. Attack the heart and even the most powerful and strong willed would crumble like dust. If the Sand country was decimated, no doubt this entire region would crumble making the sand look like monuments.

"Do you suspect something, Mikito?" Misaka asked, carefully staring at the younger woman. More than aware of where the tone of this conversation was heading to.

"I know that if I wanted to make a move... I'd wait until all of my foes and potential foes were fighting each other, they're all wounded and weary, their focus is divided and therefore not concrete. Slipping into that small window of time wouldn't be extremely hard, and once I'm in I'd be at leisure to tear them apart from the inside out. From there I could do anything I so desired. Whether that is to ravage and destroy or stabilize." Mikito mused.

"I see..." Misaka nodded in understanding. "Let them fight. Their focus remains divided, while they continue to focus on the outside they forget to protect the inside becoming bedraggled, they can't react in time. Being so disheveled they can't defend let alone attack, their heart remains open..."

"Yes." Madara nodded with a serious gaze, glancing at Mikito for a moment. _Quite perceptive... _

"The Hatake or Nara wouldn't bother doing such a thing." The tall and lean Uchiha shinobi said stoically. "And, those Sarutobi are bold enough to launch a frontal attack."

"Bunji, that isn't the point. It's just not limited to those three clans." Izuna said in a serious tone. "We all know the Hatake and Nara wouldn't bother doing such a thing, both of these clans are sharp. But, that's not to say other shinobi or mercenary clans won't take this approach." The Hatake were some of the best trackers out there, added with their usage of ninja hounds that only tripled their natural aptitude for tracking. Then, there was the Nara who were all intelligence and cunning, feared for their secret shadow jutsu; they'd know if the Nara were intending to attack and the Hatake would be distinguished with their bone white or silver hair.

"Be that as it may, is it really wise to invest our focus more in here than out there?"

"It is not wise to ask such flippant questions." Madara bit out, tone harsh and biting, his Sharingan activating in a pool of crimson. Bunji tensed just slightly. "Remember, our mission is to see to it this place remains free as does its citizens. The Senju and Subatsu would only show up in due time, there was no preventing that. The Sarutobi have been aggressive as of late, but that is nothing out of the ordinary, and the Shimura have been oddly silent as of late..." He let his stern gaze sweep the room, allowing his glare to linger on Bunji. "If the Grass village is anything to go by, internal attacks can and will happen... We have to remain vigilante to prevent them from happening. This would mean increasing our patrols, therefore I am in agreement with Mikito." He nodded stiffly. "Patrols will increase."

Bunji nodded slowly.

"I have no objections." Masa inclined her head for a second. "We already know what we're dealing with out there, but everything within is a mystery. The damiyo does have that standing order to allow all merchants and traders in the village without searching them or their goods, and by this extension any civilian or shinobi can get in without much issue. There could already be a few dozen within these walls just due to this order. It wouldn't take much for them to disguise themselves and have some goods to provide good cover."

The statement caused many to stiffen just slightly. It wouldn't be so far fetched if someone slipped passed them, using the damiyo's standing order in their favor.

Hikaku pressed his lips into a thin line. "You're anticipating an attack."

Mikito nodded grimly.

"I understand, I'll do whatever it is you see fit in that case." Hikaku said with a small nod. Now that he had an idea of the severity of this meeting being called, and what could happen, he had nothing else to add.

Yuko stiffened a bit. If even _one _ninjutsu was executed like in the recent battle half of this place was going to be up in smoke. _This is outrageous! _She thought, tensely crossing her arms, hoping to knead the tension from her figure with the gesture. "It seems that our hands are tied."

"Indeed, but once we have enough evidence or this internal attack happens things will change." Izuna said, resolute. "It can be argued the damiyo's folly and ridiculous order are to blame for this, despite his best intentions to give those who need shelter just that... There are those who are opportunistic and will twist this into their advantage."

"Which brings me to my next point..." Mikito paused for a moment. "I figure that the attack will happen in two or three days... With the fact that we're waiting for our reinforcements to get here along with our division leaders respectively, it could happen even sooner than that. We look to them-to be at our weakest right now, and so they'll take the risk of mounting an attack in the hopes of catching us all off guard." Mikito kept her tone level and steady, not allowing her inner thoughts to sway her voice. "They are expecting that we keep our focus out there, they're betting on it. Hoping that we do."

There would always be battles fought outside of the walls, but there would also be battles fought within in the walls, there was no way to divide focus in that case. One wasted second would mean the end. The only way to prevent it from happening was to latch down before it even got into process, and if it was already halfway there, then this would draw out those subtle signs that someone was scheming and was trying to cover it with a placid mask. The signs would present themselves.

"So, do we just continue our patrols like usual?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes." Mikito nodded. "But, there will be an increase in them for the next couple of days, and you are to watch out for anything that is even remotely suspicious. I don't care if it is just your hunch or something minuscule you are to tell me. That goes for all of you, bring it to my attention, Madara's, Izuna's, or Souji's."

"I gotcha." Mitsuki nodded with an easy smile. It wouldn't take too long then, since Hikaku had a good eye for these sort of things.

"Are there any other questions?" Madara gazed around the room. Only silence greeted his ears. "You're all dismissed. Misaka and Aito you two will continue as usual. Hikaku and Mitsuki the same to you. Yuko, you can take the day off." He gauged her reaction with scrutiny, only getting a small frown, though her eyes shined with something akin to displeasure. As long as she followed her orders he could let it go, she made Izuna happy after all.

"But, Madara-sama I-"

"You have the day off." He repeated a bit more sternly.

"You've definitely earned it, Yuko-chan." Izuna said, clearing the air of Madara's sternness. "Have some fun, get some rest."

"Okay." She nodded in resignation.

"Shin, Isami, and Masa I want you three to divide a unit. This village is quite massive and we're going to need to cover a lot of ground very fast, don't overlook anything or anyone." Mikito said seriously. "Bunji and Yuto I'd like you both to keep a constant sweep of our perimeters with your own units. At this point nobody is above suspicion, I want you to be the eyes and ears so to speak, if something doesn't seem right you are to report it in that instant..." She paused letting the serious atmosphere swell around them, and let the thoughts linger. Nobody bothered to move. "All of you, continue on as if it is just another day. We will find whoever is plotting an internal attack in a matter of time, let them continue on as if we're oblivious. They will be bound to slip up sooner rather than later."

"It will be done." Bunji said with a steady nod.

"Understood." Yuto nodded.

"Yes!" Several shouts of agreement chorused as everyone gathered save for Madara, Izuna, Souji, and Mikito rose up from their seats and exited promptly. With another objective to be taken care of they hastened their steps.

"You are quite the speaker, Mikito." Izuna said cheerfully, eyeing her for a moment as she returned his gaze with one of her own.

"I only say what needs to be said." Mikito looked at him blankly. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"You are truly a modest woman." Izuna chuckled softly, he couldn't fault Mikito for being so soft spoken and honest. "Souji, I hope you don't mind patrolling the outskirts by yourself today. I've got to scope around the village."

"I can handle it. Just handle things here while I'm away." He said with a slow nod, rising up from his seat and exiting the room silently with Izuna following closely after him, dispersing once they got in the hallway.

Madara smirked to himself casting a glance in Mikito's direction. She never failed to impress him, and it was always when he least expected it that she managed to pull it off. For being a bleeding heart she was very quick to layout a plan and work out the nuances of it in the span of a few seconds, and then set that plan into motion. She had an extreme and acute intuition. Very perceptive. She seen things from a bigger picture and looked the underneath of the underneath of the underneath. In general it'd be close to impossible to get around her. She was always aware. "That is quite the plan you came up with just now, even I can't find any faults in it." He smirked, quite impressed.

"Thank you for supporting me." Mikito said sincerely, her focused expression melting into a softer one as she met Madara's steady crimson gaze.

"I can't find any faults in it, and we can't let ourselves lax. The moment we do is the moment we lose." Madara shrugged lightly, as if that explained it all. "But, I must say for being a bleeding heart this is quite a ruthless approach." Not that he honestly minded that in the least. Treading on the outskirts of this territory was a death sentence in itself, coming within the walls and trying to launch an attack whoever was so bold deserved to have their head put on a stake.

"I will not let them have their way." Mikito scowled. "They know full well the consequences they're going to face, I won't give them any sympathy or empathy."

His smirk could only widen at the proclamation. Mikito did have quite a mean streak when she really let it shine through, she just wasn't all flowery words like _him. _Who would use every chance he got to settle things _diplomatically. _

Mikito knew when it was time to talk and when it was time to take action, she wasn't going to waste her time trying to convince those foolhardy and obstinate. She'd act swiftly and without discrimination. "Really, and here I thought you'd offer them a truce or some stupid crap like that." He chuckled, watching her scowl for a moment. Feathers ruffled. "But, I prefer this route more than that frivolous one. I'm with you to the very end."

"Your sarcasm has been noted." Mikito said with a slight shake of her head, though she couldn't hide the smile that graced her face. A truce, that was beyond laughable at this point. "I'll leave you to tend to your tasks, again, thank you for your support." Her words were so sincere and piercing, her smile beaming just as the sun beamed against the side of her face, casting a mysterious glow over her eyes shimmering with emotion secluded by her long bangs. "If you need me I'll be in our room getting ready." She excused herself gracefully, striding towards the door with precise steps, stopping when she heard Madara's quick footsteps behind her.

"Madara?"

"I'll accompany you." He said vaguely. His voice nor expression giving anything away.

Mikito studied him closely, shrugging after a moment. Madara was quite hard to read, even after all the time they spent together he was still a puzzle that couldn't be entirely put together. He seemed uncaring and aloof, but he was so passionate and devout, he was a sensitive man who could read his surroundings, but also had a horrible temper that couldn't be contained. Perhaps he covered it all up with the uncaring and aloof mask. "Okay." She said softly, striding out of the room and making her way towards their shared room.

Madara slid the door shut and followed after his wife... His wife. He smiled faintly. He never imagined he'd be married to such a powerful and fine woman. He always thought he'd marry within the clan to a woman he could just tolerate, he'd lead a normal family life, have a few children and train them to be powerful shinobi to follow in his footsteps and carry on his legacy. He couldn't exactly love the woman with all of his heart, but she'd have a place in it certainly, and he'd dote on his children every chance he got.

But, that was thrown to the wayside and flipped over on its head a million times over.

Mikito was his wife, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live out what he thought would be. It wouldn't be normal or typical between them, it'd be anything but... They were both warriors, resolved in their respective paths, always striving to do their best for their clans and siblings, protecting them earnestly and loving them without reservations; they fought side by side constantly always keeping an eye on the other if only for a fleeting second. They had a mutual respect for each other's skills and prowess. He admired her sincerity and she admired his devotion.

Yes, it wouldn't be what he imagined growing up, but he'd set down the path to the very end.

He made his promise to her just as she made her promise to him. A promise made in blood.

"I was going to prepare for a small mission." Mikito's soft voice broke him out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh, what does this mission entail?" His interest thoroughly piqued, he crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"Nothing too dangerous, just a little reconnaissance around the outskirts." Mikito gently slid open the door to their room, stepping in first and moving towards the bed before plopping down.

"Not too dangerous?" Madara questioned smartly.

"No, not for me." Mikito smirked at him unable to help herself.

There a bout of silence. Madara took notice of her attire and the high collar covering the nape of her neck. "You're wearing that shirt I made you." He noted with appreciation and some pride.

"Of course! It took me a while to wash the blood out so it didn't stain the fabric." Mikito replied in a chipper tone. It had been his gift to her for the sword she got him, though it didn't quite measure up to the cost of the sword she wasn't so fickle. Madara took his time and focus into crafting this shirt for her, and it wasn't something Madara would just do for anyone. It surprised her he did such a thing for her. "I think it's a great fit, I really like the sleeves." She waved her hands around for emphasis, both of them covered in the baggy sleeves that cut through the air hiding her hands from view.

"It does fit you." Madara agreed, quickly making his way to the bed as he felt his chest constrict. It truly satisfied him Mikito wore it with such pride and vigor, such a simple thing made her so happy. He turned over so he could face her, Mikito's face set into one of deep thought and concentration as she began digging through her things setting her two swords to her side. A longing expression began coming over his face. He never thanked her properly for what she got him, never thanked her properly for staying with him and accepting him, he didn't thank her enough let alone properly.

She could have slipped through his grasp at anytime... It brought a severe unsettling feeling, he didn't want her to go.

Mikito kneaded her fingers for a moment. He wasn't exactly calling her beautiful, but he was still complimenting her appearance and figure. _He liked it. _She found herself smiling ear to ear, she may be a kunoichi and never cared to be the most feminine, but hearing it from her husband was... Enthralling. "Thank you." She turned around to address him, one hand gently clasping the bed sheet as she supported her weight against it, and one startled gasp escaping her lips as she felt Madara's calloused hands cup both of her cheeks. "M-Madara. I have to prepare. This is important!" Her voice wavered before rising suddenly.

He found joy in her scarlet face, and reaction, but chose not to comment on it. Instead he leaned closer capturing her lips momentarily. "This is part of it."

Mikito gulped down a lump lodged in her throat, only for another to take its place and bulge out against it. It was impossible to breathe, her mouth got dry, and her heart thumped rampantly in her chest. Hopefully Madara couldn't hear it, but since she could hear it in her ears and thudding in her throat, he was almost certain able to hear it. He could probably feel it for that matter. "Madara... I don't think it is."

"We have a little time." Madara said with a mysterious expression, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her forward until she was pressed against his chest. She didn't offer any resistance against his strong grasp, letting him pull her to his heart's content. "Right?"

Mikito nodded, one hand delving into his thick hair. She just couldn't let him have his way! "Of course, husband. But, I must ask what brought this on all of the sudden?" She looked into his onyx black eyes, shimmering with... A torrent of emotions that almost took her breath away. "Usually we're not this close."

Madara fought off a blush, keeping his expression the same as before. "Mikito, I am your husband. I have needs..." The first time they made love it was blind with passion and vigor, Mikito wanted to consummate their marriage and he had been taken so off guard he just went with it like a raging inferno tempted and spurred by wind she fed his passion and desire.

If he had to be honest he wanted to do it again, there was nothing more _euphoric _than feeling that pent up release-his worries and everything else vanished in that single moment. Any stress was evaporated without leisure. Quelled by something even he couldn't comprehend but could feel... He loved it.

But, he didn't want to force Mikito to do it if she didn't want to.

"I understand." Mikito smiled serenely, pulling Madara down on top of her by the collar of his shirt. "But, after this I really do need to get ready. In fact you should too, I'm going to need you with me after all."

Madara chuckled softly. Mikito was always so serious. "Well, how can I argue against that?"

* * *

Himeko woke up with blurry eyes. She felt rather strange. For starters she was extremely hot as if she had been dunked into a hot spring. The next thing that hit her was the fact she couldn't move. Pursing her lips for a moment, she wiggled only to find herself near frozen. Well, this just wasn't right, she was too tired to know who it was, too tired to honestly care, and sleep still clouded her vision. She wiggled once more halfheartedly, and finally a grunt sounded below her.

"Woman, if you don't stop moving." Syrus cracked one eye open, staring at her with halfhearted annoyance. He had been resting and finding sleep's comfort once more, only for Himeko to start wiggling around in his grip disturbing his distant slumber. He had been awake for a few hours before she started, but that was far from the point.

"I can't move!" Himeko protested, her expression changing ten times over in the span of a second. "And, I'm so hot! What are you a sauna?"

"I remember you were the one who came crawling up to me saying something about being cold." Syrus remarked in a mocking tone, releasing her from his arms before he thought better and decided to squeeze her to death. With one glance at her form he turned his focus around him. Searching. Searching. Finally spotting Usagi, Haji, Tsugi, and Tobirama several meters ahead.

"Where are you going?" Himeko asked his retreating form.

"Stay put." He didn't look in her direction, having enough of her folly for the last forty five seconds. Typical woman, butters someone up and then goes and turns it around when it doesn't fit her needs. Climbs in his lap then acts stupid when she wakes up as if she wasn't sleeping there for the last six hours. Letting out a brisk inhale he let the thought pass, focusing on the present. He noted Usagi's expression was tense, the most tense out of everyone present while Tobirama remained stoic, as always. "Mind telling me what is going on?" He asked, stifling a yawn as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"It's those damn Hageshii..." Usagi all but growled out, one hand going for the hilt of her sword.

"Hashirama's clones were attacked over the night and well into early morning. According to him the attackers were Hageshii and Akimichi, there were also Shimura but they seemed to be moving in a different direction and stumbled upon his clones by chance. Hajime and Koizuki were leading a large unit of Hageshii when he encountered several of Hashirama's clones." Haji explained a bit more in detail.

"My brother is speaking with the damiyo about our next course of action." Tobirama added, locking gazes with Syrus for a moment. "He thought it was prudent, given the number of men that were backing Hajime and Koizuki."

"Did he now?" Syrus mused quietly, eyeing Tobirama sharply. There was a sense of satisfaction in the Senju that didn't go unnoticed by his critical gaze. _Hashirama... _He thought silently, cracking his neck to reign in his fury. "What is there to really discuss? Hajime is showing blatant signs of hostility towards us, if he wants a fight I'll more than gladly give it to him."

"Thank you!" Usagi sighed in visible relief. Soon directing a harsh glare on Tobirama. "This fool keeps on saying that we should wait until Hashirama is finished speaking with the damiyo. Fuck that shit, we need to take action!"

"It is prudent that we do." Tobirama said with a scowl. "If the Shimura decide to attack..."

"Then we just mow them down!" Usagi snapped. "I'm not afraid of a fight, if they have the gall to confront us then I will not back down!"

"Then we will defeat them just like everyone else." Syrus added dryly.

Once again their gazes locked.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, Syrus." Tobirama said with a warning in his tone, ruby eyes narrowing. "You could be playing right into the Shimura's hands."

"I have every reason to be so arrogant." Syrus retorted, not tearing his gaze away from Tobirama's scrunched up expression. You couldn't stare down a wolf, and just like his brother, Tobirama was trying to and failing. "If the Shimura decide to show up it'll save me the trouble of having to go to them or wait for them to come to us, and in the meantime I'll take care of Hajime and his force and send them running back to whatever rock it is they crawled out from under." He was tired of waiting, tired of playing these little games with these fools, tired of these hit and run attacks the Akimichi were pulling, and extremely tired of Hajime's and his wily ways. "I don't have any intention to wait for Hashirama. We both have our ways of doing things. He can continue his discussion while I actually do something."

"Yes! The Hageshii need to be put back in their place." Usagi stated with finality.

Tobirama stayed silent, observing the two of them. He hadn't noticed it until now, but Usagi and Syrus were extremely similar, and her temper was even more explosive than his. There was no getting through to either of them when they got like this. He flicked his eyes to his surroundings, noting that Ryoku and Osen were slowly making their way towards them with Hesui coming from the far left, all of the Subatsu for that matter wore concentrated and stern expressions. Their stares piercing and ghastly.

No doubt they heard the discussion and were just as restless as these two were.

"If they just happen to blow up a certain part of the village above us, this whole thing could come down around us." Haji surmised, gesturing above them. "It's not likely to happen, but their goal could be doing just that, and then they'll crush all of us. Going on the attack is the only choice we have."

Tobirama inhaled slowly, letting it go a second later. No, there was no getting through to any single one of them. "If that is your final choice then go ahead and fight, but know that you could be very well playing into their hands as well as others..." He paused, gaze locking with Syrus's and then Usagi's. If they wanted to take this risk and fight then so be it, but he'd wait for his brother as would the rest of the Senju. He wouldn't take such risks. "No Senju shinobi or kunoichi will be backing you up in this. I will make that clear now. There's too much riding on all of this to put it all on this hasty decision. I need to wait for my brother's and the damiyo's word."

"That's fine." Haji said dryly with a light shrug. "I wasn't expecting it anyways, considering you're disagreeing every chance you get."

Usagi bared her teeth just slightly. "Tobirama!? You were-"

"Don't bother with it, Usagi." Syrus said dismissively. Her fury was well warranted, this was her soon to be husband outright refusing to fight alongside of her, it was beyond insulting on so many levels... And, hurtful...

It was a a bit of a surprise she hadn't attacked him for his refusal, he wouldn't have cared to even hold her back or try to coax her, Tobirama deserved every inch of her sword coming for his neck. Tobirama, this Senju acting so high and mighty as if he were _giving _them permission to do this, as if _he controlled _them. As if he was holier than thou. It was starting to make him angry...

Syrus scowled deeply, his sharp features become even more sharp. "And, I never needed your permission or Hashirama's to do this, I'll make that clear now... I will tell you this once just like I told him, and get this through your head... I don't take orders from anyone and that includes the two of you. Your force can stay back, that's fine by me, we'll be back later on. With the change of weather we'll be able to move without any issues."

Syrus struggled not to scoff, his patience and temper were being pushed to their utmost limit. Tobirama was really pissing him off.

"Ryoku and Osen, I need you both to scout the outskirts. Take a unit with you." Haji said concisely, well aware that Syrus was starting to fume. His steady gaze landed onto Tsugi. "You and I are going to flank them a few miles apart, once we get a read and location of Hajime and his forces we'll report back to Syrus and Usagi who will be waiting with our own force..." He paused flicking his eyes onto Tobirama, the shorter man stood stoic and unwavering as always. "We'll launch our attack soon afterwards and entrap them in our barrier."

"It's about time, I've been getting really tired of Hajime's shit and those Akimichi." Tsugi said with a narrow eyed glare. "It's about time he gets put back into place or into the ground, and it's high time we drive the Akimichi out of here they've overstayed their welcome."

"Hardly a welcome, but I get your point. I've been getting stiff just sitting down here." Ryoku said with a cool smirk, happy that he'd finally get some action. "Come on, Osen."

"I'm coming." She rolled her eyes lightly following after him. "Just control yourself once we get out there."

"Don't count on it." Ryoku chuckled.

"I'll be back shortly." Haji told Syrus once they were out of sight, leveling a critical gaze with the elder. "Be ready."

Syrus nodded smirking a wolfish smirk.

"We'll be ready, just be careful out there." Usagi said reassuringly, jade eyes shimmering with unspoken emotion. "There may be more than just the Hageshii moving around out there."

Haji simply nodded stepping in stride with Tsugi as they made their exit.

Tobirama had already walked away from them with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a wall a few dozen meters away. Syrus, Usagi, Ryoku, Haji, Osen, all of them... They relished carnage and mayhem... Welcomed battle with open arms uncaring of what it would entail for those around them...

Just like the Uchiha and Domou...

Doubt began to creep into his mind, making a shiver run down his spine. Things were going to change soon, for better or worse... But, even he didn't have an idea which way it was going to sway.

* * *

Yuko sighed. Agitation getting the better of her as she slumped against the wall of her shared room.

Normally she was busying herself with a task, but it was her day off-a grudging day off and while many would rejoice that they weren't under the hawk eye on Madara she was just the opposite. When she had time alone her thoughts drifted, when her thoughts drifted she thought many things, dark things that she didn't wish to entertain. There were questions she had that needed answers, answers that she needed to get on her own.

Fighting and duty had been her true escape away from the horrors of her mind. When she was fighting she had her focus on surviving, dodging the next attack, sprinting to the next spot to cut down a foe, hastily jumping away from an earth breaking ninjutsu, always on her toes. It wasn't the greatest of escapes, but it worked for her, duty bound her to see it through to the end, and it aided her in her escape.

But, now she couldn't escape it, and all those horrible thoughts and questions were coming back with a force that couldn't be properly put into words. She didn't wish to confront them, she simply couldn't at this time, any and all chances to ponder on it were going to lead to a moot point and only add to her dread. One deep breath didn't take the trepidation away the slightest it only added to her restlessness.

She hated being alone. Hated the feeling of being alone.

She didn't want to be alone...

Where was Ahiko?

Yuko finally had enough, and in an act of anger tore her hair free from its restraint and tossed the tie that was keeping it up leaving strands of her red mane to flutter to floor, kicking up in bright streaks as a gust of wind entered the room.

"Yuko-chan!" Ahiko called as she entered the room, wearing a black garb with her spear resting against her shoulders, arms lazily linked over it.

"Ahiko-chan, where were you?" Yuko asked a bit snappishly before she could stop herself. Ahiko was always with her and was never gone for long if she did happen to go somewhere... It may have been a bit selfish of her, but Ahiko was her anchor, the girl knew what she was thinking and feeling without any words needing to be exchanged. She kept her thoughts settled and peaceful.

Ahiko blinked at the uncharacteristic tone Yuko used. How unlike the red haired girl to speak so testily and with _need. _"I was scoping out the village for any possible places that could house a large number of shinobi, my brother and Madara asked me to do this earlier in the day. They wanted you to assist me, but I managed to convince them to let you rest in." She explained without missing a beat, watching Yuko's expression change several times before it finally settled, though her eyes shined against her own.

"I'm sorry." Yuko said meekly. It was truly selfish of her to want Ahiko close when she had her own duties to fulfill. You just didn't say no to Madara or Souji, and Ahiko always did her part and what was asked of her without complaint. It was prudent that Ahiko did this, judging from the nature of the meeting that took place a few hours ago, their would be an internal attack soon. They had to be prepared.

"It's okay." Ahiko pulled her into a tight hug, and Yuko found herself wrapping her arms around her. "I meant to come back sooner, but I had to be very thorough and discreet in my searches for any places that could house a large number of shinobi." She released Yuko from her grasp, noting that her hair was splayed and hanging down messily, her usual neat bangs were wild and covering a part of her right eye while the rest hung down just passed her tailbone. "I hear that you've got the whole day off."

"Yes." Yuko nodded, frowning slightly as she recalled how it went. "I don't have any idea what to do either, I don't know why Madara-sama and Izuna-sama insisted I take the entire day off."

"You're so diligent." Ahiko beamed with a grin. "I have an idea, let's get dressed up and go out."

"Eh?!" Yuko's eyes widened.

"I have the rest of the day off." Ahiko explained, moving towards Yuko's side of the room and rummaging around the side of the futon intently. "So, let's get dressed up and pretty and go out." She found what she looking for. The purple kimono and the light green kimono with doves stitched onto it. She had got them as a present for the girl when her sister and Madara got married, Yuko had very few fine things in her possession, and even though the girl didn't really care about such, she took it upon herself to get Yuko something nice.

"Well, I guess..." Yuko looked taken aback.

"Great, let's start with this." Ahiko picked up both of the kimonos. "Which one do you want to wear?"

"That one." After a moment of thought Yuko pointed to the light green one. She really liked the purple one, but that'd be more suited for the night when the moon could cast its surreal glow onto it.

This was one thing Yuko never got to experience.

Getting dressed up with another woman, it was a bit liberating, and she admittedly enjoyed it. She had no qualms about being naked in front of Ahiko since they bathed together in the past, so it made things a lot easier and less awkward. There were many layers that she had to put on before the actual kimono itself, it was odd and bit uncomfortable since she was getting a bit hot, but it was well worth it when she slipped into the kimono with Ahiko's assistance. It fit her like a glove conforming to every curve of her body like it was already memorized and pitch perfect. "Suck in." Yuko obeyed Ahiko, sucking in a deep breath as she tugged the obi, eliciting a quiet gasp out of her. "There we go. Now, let's work on your hair." Ahiko smiled giving the obi one last firm tug.

"Does... It have to be so tight?" Yuko asked, the obi was tight against her stomach and breathing was just a little difficult.

"Yes, you don't want all of this to get loose and fall off." Ahiko said with a light frown, reprimanding her. "Now, hold still." She took note that Yuko sighed a little bit, but complied with her instruction holding completely still, though there was a small pout on her expression.

Yuko's hair had grown tremendously long since they first met, now reaching passed her tailbone and touching the back of her thighs. Many women grew their hair out to such lengths, it was often seen as attractive. It was a bit high maintenance though, she knew it well herself, and Yuko's was especially thick. After a moment of thought she decided to put her hair up into a tight bun making sure only her two bangs were left to frame her face. It was a simple but graceful style, and didn't pull on the roots.

"You're looking fine~" Ahiko teased in a sing song voice as she stared at Yuko intently, holding up a small mirror so the girl could see her reflection. "I think I may have to indulge you at least once, Yuko-chan." She nibbled on her bottom lip for effect.

"Ahiko-chan!" Yuko exclaimed, completely flustered at the remark. Her tinted cheeks were the first thing she noticed in the reflection alongside her hair. It was quite neat and well placed if she had to admit, and the kimono was a perfect fit, the pink obi was very cute and held it altogether. "That is so obscene!" The thought of them mingling in tandem entered her mind before she could stop it. Her cheeks burned. It was all in jest, but she had quite the imagination.

"Now, give me a few moments." Ahiko said with a small grin, very much satisfied with Yuko's reaction.

"Do you need help?" Yuko ventured.

"Hmmm, if you'd like to help me." Ahiko stripped down until she was completely naked, turning fully towards Yuko shamelessly.

"If you need help..." Yuko looked at anything except for Ahiko's very naked body, an impossible task.

It was decided that she'd help her. She didn't want to feel like a weirdo staring at Ahiko as she got dressed. Not that Ahiko would even care in the least.

Ahiko wore the same amount of layers as her, though didn't look the least bit bothered, and her kimono of choice was light blue with a pattern of snowflakes stitched along the sleeves and hem. Yuko carefully slipped it into her arms, careful not to ruffle the fabric too much, and finally tied the white obi to hold it altogether giving it several firm tugs making Ahiko gasp and suck in her stomach as far as it could go. That'd show Ahiko to tease her and fluster her so!

"I can do my hair." Ahiko said, quickly grasping the thick and abundant mane pulling it up into a similar bun like she set Yuko's in except a few more bangs framed her face and shadowed over her eyes. Ahiko gave a slow twirl after looking herself over in the small mirror, glancing at Ahiko as she rotated. "So, what do you think? Do I look delicious?"

Yuko found herself laughing. "I could eat you up!"

They shared a moment of laughter, carefree and sincere, it washed away Yuko's trepidation easing her mind and body. "Let's go." Ahiko linked her arm with Ahiko's quickly exiting their room and making their way down to the entrance of the castle bowing slightly to the damiyo's guards as they passed them and their fellow brethren as they passed them going about their duties earnestly.

The weather had taken a sudden turn. They both realized as they made their exit, quickly shuffling down one busy street. The overbearing heat was still there, but not in such abundance, and the normal bright blue sky was covered in thick shades of gray as tower clouds churned and expanded of their own volition. It was quite an amazing sight, they rippled and twisted, forming odd and oblique shapes and designs before mashing together once more and repeating the process over and over, allowing only a few rays of sun to pierce through their omniscient cover.

"That sure is something." Ahiko noted with appreciation.

"Yeah..." Yuko whispered, entranced by by the scenery above.

"So, where shall we go, Yuko-chan?" Ahiko piqued the question, turning towards her with a small smile as she kept her arm linked in Yuko's.

"Um, how about the tea house?"

"You're fond of that place."

"It's the only one I'm familiar with." Yuko admitted.

"Ah." Ahiko nodded in understanding. Twisting and turning she navigated the two of them through the busy streets, shaking her head at merchants and traders who were barking at them and anyone who was passing to see their latest stock. It seems the village had become even more crowded than before if it was possible, judging by how she had to zig-zag and avoid numerous streets that were simply too packed with bodies. It could be credited that with the recent cool spell and the oppressing heat slightly dissipated more citizens were exiting their homes, but they both pegged it as it had become even more crowded.

They finally cam upon the tea house, noting that there wasn't anyone around it for a good few feet. _Strange. _Ahiko mused silently, striding up to the door and giving it a small knock.

An older man slid open the door after a few long minutes, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to be closed?" Ahiko inquired.

"I'm so sorry." He bowed slightly for emphasis. "It is such trouble to turn away two beauties such as yourselves, but we're closed for renovating." It was always trouble turning away beautiful women. Having beautiful women meant there'd be more men coming, which in turn meant there'd be more business overall. But, things had to be done that couldn't wait.

Both girls visibly blushed at the compliment.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" An irate voice bellowed from within the tea house. "Get over here and grab this!"

"I'm very sorry to trouble you." Ahiko said, abashed as she waved her hands in front of her. She didn't want to cause any trouble. Bowing to the man, she turned away, keeping her arm linked in Yuko's as she made her way towards another establishment. "Let's go this way, I know a sweet shop."

"Kay." Yuko replied. It was useless to argue since Ahiko had her arm linked in her own, and she really could go for some sweets. She cast one glance back at the tea house before pointing her focus forward.

After several minutes of dodging and snaking they stumbled upon a rather large sweet shop. It was three stories in all, with the third acting as a rest place, and the lower two floors part of the sweet shop. Kindly, they were escorted to the corner of the first floor by the woman who would be serving them for the day. "I'll have some tea." Ahiko chimed.

"Me too." Yuko looked to their dark haired server.

With a bow she left, returning with two steaming cups of tea.

Yuko gingerly took a sip of the hot liquid, allowing just a small bit into her mouth as she set the cup back down. It was sweet, but not too sweet. She didn't like her tea as bitter as the ink she used for writing. "I'll have red bean cake."

"Make it two." Ahiko added.

"Of course." Their server bowed, hurrying away.

Yuko found herself relaxing. It was liberating a bit fun to get dressed up and go out like this, she had never considered doing such a thing before, keeping her focus primarily on things more important like training or studying. _I'll have to thank Ahiko-chan for this. _She thought silently. It felt good to not worry about the next battle or the next task at hand, it was just the two of them in the middle of the village having a good time.

They ate their red bean cake with vigor, both girls loved sweets and couldn't get enough of them. Yuko sighed contently, patting her stomach softly with appreciation. "That was really good."

"I know." Ahiko smiled in turn, wiping some of the paste away that was on the side of her mouth with a handkerchief. "Nothing hits the spot like sweets-" Abruptly she was cut off by a male voice.

"Hey there!"

Yuko glanced in the direction of the sudden shout, eyeing four men of varying heights striding towards them. There were light blushes on their faces, showing that they were indeed in a drunken state.

"What are two beauties like you doing here all by your lone selves?" The tallest of the group of four slurred out.

"Ah, well we just moved here." Ahiko said with a pleasant smile. "We were just sightseeing."

"We could show you, a real good time." The shortest slurred out with a hiccup. "If you catch my drift..."

"Let us buy you a drink." The third slurred out.

"I have no tolerance and she refrains from drinking." Ahiko answered patiently.

"That makes it even more interesting!"

Yuko immediately scowled at the group, not liking the way they were eyeing her and Ahiko. It reminded her of the time she was a prisoner in the Sarutobi camp... They weren't eyeing her like she was an object like the Sarutobi were, it was more like she was a fresh piece of meat ripe for the taking, it made her a bit angry and offended. It was even worse since she would was betrothed to Izuna, and if someone as much looked at her like these men were they'd be on the end of his sword. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't be like that." The tallest sat down on the other side of them, smirking lazily.

Inhale. Exhale. It was supposed to be calming, but it didn't help Yuko in the least. She was not a toy, she was not a doll, she wouldn't be played with! Nor was she going to take being cut off kindly either. "Now, you-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you four misunderstand." Ahiko spoke up before things escalated too far. Yuko's anger was tangible, and if she didn't do something now there was no doubt Yuko would lash out at these four and end up breaking one or all of their necks. With a grin, she pulled Ahiko in close by the hip until she was pressed against her side eliciting a soft gasp from her. "You see. We're actually lovers."

"Eh!?"

They all looked surprised, even Yuko's eyes were wide and a faint tint of scarlet was marring her face.

"That's right." Ahiko nodded in kind, the grin never leaving her face. "We've been together for a few years now, we were actually thinking of adopting a child since we can't have one of our own." She sighed wistfully for effect. "I'm so happy she agreed to it, I've always wanted a child of my own, but I can settle for adoption as long as I'm with her." It was an act, of course, men like this who were drunk and obstinate on top of it didn't know when or how to take a hint, and it'd take something drastic to get them to leave women alone.

"That sounds like a load of bull to me." The third man said, rudely.

"I don't mind." The fourth said in a lewd manner.

"It doesn't matter what it sounds like to you, I'm happy with her, and that is all that matters." Ahiko said firmly, a bit of anger seeping into her tone. "She's mine and I am not sharing." She could feel Yuko trembling beside her, not out of fear, but out of anticipation and trepidation. Yuko had no idea what she was getting at or intended to do, she was preparing for any number of scenarios, but she wasn't going to let such men bother her or Yuko. "And, to make my point clear." Ahiko said resolutely, gently gripping Yuko by the chin and capturing her lips before she could even blink.

_Ahiko, what are you doing!? _Yuko cried mentally.

"Just go with it." Ahiko mouthed to her, reading her thoughts perfectly.

The four men grumbled something about crazy women as they watched their lips lock and battle. The one that sat down rose up in a flash gesturing for his group to follow after him.

Ahiko broke the kiss first, giving Yuko some space.

"What was that just now!?" Yuko asked, breathless and flushed. Never in a million years did she think Ahiko would be so bold and do such a thing. She made to wipe her lips, but stopped, knowing it was a silly and futile thing to do. Ahiko didn't have any germs, and there wasn't poison on her lips. "Y-You kissed me!"

"Ah, but we got those stupid men to leave us alone." Ahiko stated cheerfully. "And, you didn't need to resort to violence."

That was true. She was more than prepared to punch their teeth out and kick them in the groin for good measure, she didn't like causing pain, but she could only take so much... And, she had a very short limit when it came to womanizing, she would have showed them just how much a woman she truly is! But, Ahiko saved her from having to do such a thing, she didn't inflict any harm to either men, it was a bit drastic... But, sometimes that's what it took. She pursed her reddened lips for a moment. "Thank you. I thought our arms being linked would be enough of a hint, I guess it wasn't." Yuko huffed.

"Your welcome." Ahiko said in a chipper tone. "Men can be such pigs and don't know when to take a hint... I'll pay the bill then we can get out of here." Ahiko waved over their server, handing her a few dozen ryo. "Keep the change." She waved her hand at the shocked expression of the woman before turning her focus back onto Yuko. "Come on before we have to fend off more idiots like them."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Yuko nodded earnestly, not wanting to deal with pigs of men, and not wanting to lip lock with Ahiko again to fend off pigs of men.

They made their way around the village in relative silence, enjoying the other's company and the simple hustle and bustle going on around them. Every once in a while Ahiko pointed out a landmark and its significance answering any questions Yuko had about the history behind it and when it was built and also why. Yuko was very curious about many things since she'd never been here before, and there was so much different buildings with their own history, it was just a bit enthralling since she did study a lot. There was a wealth of history behind each building, it was like walking through time seven hundred years back from the present.

Their sightseeing was brought to an abrupt halt as a commotion sounded near the mammoth gates. Trading looks and a nod they beamed towards the location With relatively good speed careful not to scuff or skid their skirts as they got closer.

"Halt! You can't just pass even if you are a monk!" Two of the damiyo's guards were shouting, several more several meters ahead with Bunji, Souji, Yuto, and several Uchiha and Domou battling against a horde of shinobi with stark white hair and a few tall and massive shinobi. Merchants and traders that were looking to pass through were shaking and trembling, some decided to cut their losses and try to hurry into the village only to be blocked and cause another commotion as bodies hit the ground.

"Akimichi..." Yuko muttered with a light frown.

"And, the Hatake..." Ahiko murmured softly. "Come on, Yuko-chan."

"Right."

"Get out of my way!" The monk shouted, pushing and shoving with all the strength he could muster. It wasn't much, barely a tenth. His movements were ragged and sloppy, and his chest heaved from what seemed like days of exertion. He stepped over three merchants who were struggling to recover, nearly kicking one in the face in his hast. "They're trying to kill me!"

"We're handling those shinobi that were chasing you!" Another guard shouted. "Cease this at once!"

The monk didn't hear or didn't care, and shoved his way passed two guards before tripping over his own feet entangling himself in his robe and slamming down side first grazing the side of a trader in the process. Before the guards or monk could make another move Yuko gently slammed the side of her hand against the monk's neck leaving him motionless on the ground.

"We'll take it from here, go assist the others. Don't leave any Hatake alive." Ahiko instructed the guards who gave hesitant nods, running out into the fray and putting those menacing halberds to use. With the situation shimmering, and more guards making their way over to quell the chaos Ahiko directed her eyes onto Yuko expectantly.

"This monk is a girl." Yuko observed. Even without her Sharingan activated she could see the obvious signs. The slender and supple figure, her breasts wrapped by bandages did little to hide them, and the slightly wider hips were all dead giveaways. "Should we take her back to the castle?"

"Yes, this is something that the others need to know." Ahiko replied, gently hefting the unconscious girl up and setting her over her right shoulder. "The others can handle the Akimichi and Hatake, we've got to do our part now. Come on." With powerful and quick strides she made her way towards the castle looming in the distance, Yuko easily keeping pace with her. "It's odd for a traveling monk to stray this far."

"It's not unheard of, though." Yuko said quietly, her brows lightly furrowed together. "But, they aren't chased down like this. You're right this is very odd."

"We'll get more answers when she wakes up." Ahiko nodded slightly in affirmation. "For now we can only speculate, which could do more harm than good."

"So much for my day off." Yuko couldn't help it and laughed in a bit of morbid humor.

"Yes, it's been quite exciting wouldn't you agree, Yuko-chan?"

"A little too exciting..."

To say the very least.


	58. Tumultuous

"It will be a new world... A world of truth, not lies."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

The surrounding terrain was bleak and treacherous as it had been since they arrived in the hellish land. Clouds moving in quick and overwhelming formations spurred on by the powerful gusts linked themselves together secluding the once smoldering sun in one simple swoop. The sand, compact and as hard as cement, cracked in spider web formations, and though the heat wasn't nearly as oppressive as it had been just days before it was still very warm.

It was a reflection of his inner thoughts. Turbulent and stormy.

Syrus cut an imposing and menacing figure. Standing at six foot and three inches, roughly two hundred and twenty pounds of solid muscle and not a single ounce of far with wild and abundant hair that hung down loosely as a flowing mane, with matching pitch black armor and attire, he'd make even the most determined of men soil their pants and turn in the opposite direction from which they had came.

Behind him stood the full force of the Subatsu, all of them sporting similar attire to his own as well as armor. Their appearances may have varied slightly, but it didn't take anything away from what a menacing sight they truly were. Their expressions cold and impassive, intense and glaring, the force of their expressions alone could make someone lesser tremble without ever needing to raise a single finger.

He could sense his brother's chakra as well as Tsugi's, Osen's, and Ryoku's. Like a bright beacon lighting up a dark pathway he zoned in on each one, around each beacon were dozens-hundreds of other chakra signatures-two of them were well above the others. This must have been Hajime and Koizuki, it wasn't like them to even bother to suppress their chakra levels wily and arrogant as they came they could never see the fatal flaw in their ways.

The chakras started speeding in their direction. Haji's and Tsugi's at the helm while Osen and Ryoku flanked off to the side and paced themselves a bit behind.

Hageshii were damn persistent.

Exhaling a stream of smoke with leisure lips he turned his eyes up onto the sky above. Gray and bleak, but it was tranquil and peaceful. He was accustomed to the dark and stormy rain clouds they always signaled the first rains, what would make his homeland even more abundant and verdant, it was a time to admire the change and celebrate for life was given in great abundance and nature took its course in full stride.

He took another drag from his smoking pipe. The cherry burned furiously.

He emptied it of the ashes, putting it away; letting out the thick stream slowly as he peered at the clouds with intent.

"When you see them running back to our location..." Syrus paused and turned his eyes onto the men and women beside and behind him. "We will attack them using a four pronged strategy. I will lead the first unit, Usagi will lead the second, Hesui will lead the third, and Asuna will lead the fourth. We will close them in around us as well as the units out there right now. As you've seen the Senju are not with us, they think of themselves above such a task and have no intention of helping us. With that said we may be outnumbered a good deal, but we will not let that daunt us. We will destroy this ragtag force! We'll lure them in with a four pronged attack, then perform the summoning jutsu."

Asuna looked at Syrus with her bright yellow-brown eyes, blinking them once as she raked back her thick and abundant light brown bangs from her line of vision slowly tying her knee length hair into a high ponytail instead of opting for it to flow like a mane around her. It was becoming a minor annoyance at this moment. "Syrus, are you sure we should do that?" She asked, voice soft tinging with a small amount of concern. She smoothed out a wrinkle on the sleeve of her low collared black shirt. "If we do that there may not be any Hageshii left."

"Is that so bad?" Hesui asked. "They are quite pesky."

"Besides, we get to go wild." Another Subatsu shinobi added in with a wolfish grin. "It's been a long time since we've done this."

"I understand that... But, we need to have at least one of those fools alive to question." Asuna pressed, her voice becoming a bit more firm than before. "Hajime is a wily man, he's always trying to get over on everyone every single chance he gets, he has an objective being in this region, and it's not just to clash with us and every other clan that's traveled here within the last few weeks. That will be foolhardy at best, and stupid as worst."

"Asuna does have a point." A young black haired kunoichi spoke up.

Syrus nodded slightly.

Asuna brought up a very good point, well a couple of good points for that matter he couldn't overlook. Hajime was a wily man and he was always looking to get over on everyone using deceitful methods as well as anything else to remain in control of even the most trivial of situations. He did have an objective and it wasn't just to clash with them any every other clan here, that was far too simpleminded for someone like Hajime, he was after something big, and that narrowed it down to a few things. "I am certain." He replied, looking at Asuna intently. "Their numbers will mean nothing when we do this. If you can help it spare one of those stupid bastards so we can drag him back and beat it out of him I suppose, but don't press the issue."

"I understand." Asuna nodded gracefully, allowing a small smirk to grace her face.

Syrus nodded and turned his focus onto Usagi. His sister standing nearly two whole heads shorter than him was oddly silent. A look of deep thought and concentration on her features, making her jade eyes even more sharper than usual.

It was odd, he silently mused this fact. Usagi was spunky and fiery. She had a habit of getting lost in her thoughts or when she was speaking, in that extent whatever she had to say always held great merit and was never a waste. But, now she stood silent, contemplative, not excited and jittery for the coming battle, and not making small quips to him about things in general.

She almost seemed dull. That couldn't be right though, Usagi had never been dull a day in her life. Even as an infant she was wailing her little lungs out, kicking and thrashing around whenever she saw it fit to wake up their entire household.

She wore the same attire as Syrus save for her armor which was a dark green, she always favored the color green more than any other color, and had the armor specially made since armor didn't come in green normally. Two swords were resting under her obi, with two more slung across her back which would be used as projectiles if the moment called for it.

_I can't believe Tobirama didn't come with... _She thought with a small scowl.

"Brother." She turned to him slowly. Jade eyes wide and almost... Vulnerable. She ignored the smoking pipe hanging from his mouth and the thick and heavy scent of the burning cherry.

there was something in her eyes that immediately made Syrus go into his over protective nature.

"Yes?" He asked, staring at her with all intent. There were few things which could make her look like this. In fact he could count them all on one hand, and even this was scarce, because Usagi never put forth the energy into being in these sort of moods. She was always grinning or making some sort of joke, fussing over him and Haji, their other two siblings when they were alive before the constant wars took them away-Todou and Yume. It just wasn't in her nature to be this way.

In this case it'd be her going on about how they were going to tear through the Hageshii putting the bastards back in their place and chasing them out. How they'd run like the cowards they were with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Would you be mad at me..." She murmured, looking up at him with those same wide jade eyes.

Syrus met her eyes with a steady gaze of his own. He could never be mad at Usagi or hold something against her, she was his little sister, his flesh and blood which he endeared and strove to protect with all of his might-even if she was more than capable of holding her own, the instinct would never pass to protect her from physical harm or any other harm. She'd remain untouched and unscathed, there wouldn't be a single person who would cause her pain and live another second, only would they see the blade of his massive sword cutting them vertically like a sheet of paper.

"You know I can never be mad at you, sister." Syrus told her softly, carefully.

Because, he did have a temper, and he'd be the first to admit that. But, this was his flesh and blood, even if he yelled and screamed at her, he'd never be mad at her longer than five seconds. He wasn't so fickle and petty.

Usagi nodded slowly. Of course he couldn't be mad at her, and if he was it wouldn't last. They were siblings, and as much as they fought at times they'd always love each other without any reservations. That's what it meant to be family. "I..." She paused, nibbling on her bottom lip before she stopped. It was a horrible habit. "I don't kno anymore." She finally finished after a minute of silent contemplation, the words were so simple and concise but they carried their weight of the world and so much more.

Eyes slightly wide Syrus didn't take his focus off of her despite his startled an stupid expression. They were simple words. A concise statement, but he could read between the lines. He could feel what Usagi was getting at. "Are you sure about this?" His voice low as he asked, but not threatening, he eyed her with even more intent watching her fidget for a moment before kneading her fingers-gestures to work away her nervousness. "You know I will take your side with this, just like everything."

He'd always side with her. Regardless of what this choice would bring, what changes it'd very well entail, and how it would set things into a different motion for their future... He'd stand behind her completely, so long as this is what she absolutely wanted it would never be any issue in his eyes. And, if there was any sort of backlash he'd deal with it like he dealt with everything else that came his way, head on and tearing heads off of shoulders. He hung on her every word, waiting for her to continue. The silence was prolonged, and even their force despite looking indifferent listened with some intent.

"I am positive." Usagi nodded, jade eyes narrowing and flaring with the same fire that had always been present. She glanced behind her and off to her sides, watching the Subatsu shinobi and kunoichi anxiously or patiently waiting for the arrival of their enemies. They'd be together to the very end, in life and in death they'd always be together, it was what each of them put above everything. To be together. "They won't... They've shown as much."

"I support your decision." Syrus nodded firmly in return. He understood exactly what she was saying and not a single bit of it was a lie or exaggerated. It was all spot on. He had his own concerns from the very beginning and as time went on at its fever pitch those concerns only grew more abundant, nagging at him and the back of his mind like a flame attracting a moth, it was incessant and almost overwhelming. He was dealing with it, toughing it out the best he could, but even he had his limits. Usagi only confirmed his concerns and showed that she knew what he had been dwelling on this entire time wasn't just paranoia on his part. "We'll take care of this later, though. But, just know that it won't happen."

Usagi nodded quickly, a grateful expression coming over her face. "Thank you, brother."

"Did you hear the plan I put out there while you were spacing out?"

"I did, actually." Usagi nodded. She had been paying careful attention when he started laying everything out, even though she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Daji is just going to be so thrilled, but at least he won't be alone this time."

Syrus suppressed a chuckle. Daji, he could be quite the grump when he wanted to which was a majority of the time. "Yeah." He quickly turned his attention to the horizon, sharp eyes narrowing to slits and he spotted Haji putting on a sudden burst of speed unleashing a violent torrent of lightning that _slammed _through the ground and spread out in a frenzied spiral. There were _thousands _of Hageshii swarming around, the battle was already erupting.

"Let's go!" He shouted, turning towards Usagi, both of them sharing a wolfish smirk as the anticipation of battle overwhelmed them.

They all surged, darting forward slowly dispersing and sweeping across the landscape.

His muscles coiled tighter and tighter, like a spring compressing and wrapping over itself. He compressed inwards, drawing his chakra inward and letting in spiral before surging his chakra in a violent torrent letting it burst out from his pores, tearing the ground asunder. "RAAHHH!" With a wolf-like snarl erupting from within Syrus sprung off the ground propelled by velocity and momentum he speared across the terrain, swiftly drawing his katana in one motion and jutting it forward. Warm blood splattered against his sleeves and armor as his tip cleaved through a Hageshii shinobi's throat sending brittle bone flying upward.

"Don't let them scare you!" Hajime roared from the side. "We outnumber them, kill them all!"

"That's a lot of bark coming from a small man." Syrus grated out, putting himself in front of Hajime. "I'd say you're scared petrified right about now."

"Don't flatter yourself." Hajime spat. Jumping up and away, narrowly avoiding a fireball. "Sasuke, I'm getting really tired of you..."

"I'm not going anywhere." The goatee clad man growled out.

"Surround them!" Koizuki snarled as Syrus, Sasuke, and Hajime collided with blundering force their battle erupting off to the side. as their respective forces slammed together.

Somewhere, somebody died.

Koizuki beamed towards the battling trio, seeing his opening to stab Syrus right on the hip. "Keep them contained!"

**CLANG!**

Koizuki grunted, wrists rattling against the tremendous force that met them squarely, his feet dug into the ground struggling to get their purchase.

"Koizuki." Haji's cold tone made his eyes narrow. "Let's leave them alone. It'd be rude to interrupt them don't you think..."

"Haji, you wolf!"

Haji shifted his footing, body compressing tightly as he took a stance. "If you've got something to say to me, say it with that blade in your hand... Otherwise shut up."

Koizuki leapt. Haji lunged, their blades colliding with deafening screeches.

"Kill her!"

Usagi swiped at the four attackers. Slicing one clean across the face, skin of the cheek spluttering. She twisted off on the balls of her feet, narrowly deflecting the shuriken sending it skittering off to the side. Shifting sharply, she lunged forward cutting the second across the neck in a violent arc. The remaining two sprung forward, stabbing and snarling. Their attacks precise and swift, and their form impeccable, but they kept their aim the same, never skewing.

Blood splattered against her. The sharp yank erupted, flooding and overbearing.

"We can overwhelm them!" A Hageshii shinobi shouted. A horde of shinobi swarming towards Sasuke, another horde swarming Usagi.

Mayhem.

Carnage.

Usagi smirked at the remarks thrown her way without regard. "If that makes you feel better about losing say it until you're blue in the face!" Her exclamation was punctuated by swift slashes of her sword, unable to avoid the blood hurdling towards her, she dived right into it drenching herself in the sticky liquid felling six Hageshii shinobi with keen movements, lunging off to the side, shifting forward, and slashing across another Hageshii shinobi's face tearing into the bone and sending chunks of hair pattering into the sand.

"It doesn't change that you're still going to lose! You're going to need a whole lot more people than this to stop me!" Usagi swiped to the side, hard pressed, she dodged a series of kunai, swiveling on the balls of her feet and felling three more Hageshii shinobi with a horizontal slash. She shifted her footing, clasping her hilt firmly in both hands as her eyes darted from left to right. "Don't tell me you're all scared!"

"Kill the bitch!" Several Hageshii shinobi roared. They lunged forward, Usagi dashed against them. The first couldn't even gurgle in pain as she sent his head flying high above the terrain, the second and third came with a stab only to be felled by one vicious slash that ripped their blades in two, four and five charged forward with vigor. Four was felled by a vertical slash ripping his body in half to the hip, and five couldn't react in time to evade the stab to his neck. Twisting sharply she tore her blade free from the delicate flesh sending another splatter of blood against her.

They shifted their feet, warily eyeing Usagi and the blood dripping from her blade.

"Don't relent!" A Hageshii shinobi yelled charging forward, his horde following after him in tandem.

Her sword. Her movements. They were all too swift and nimble, she was on the ground, she was spinning around them, darting through their tight quarters, it was poetry in motion. The way she moved was awe inspiring, it enticed fear and horror to swim through them, but envy as well. Their last image being the brilliant flash of one sword. One surreal blade that squelched flesh. The movement fleeting and dissipating just as her form as it vanished into hyper movements once again.

As fast as she erupted in movement she halted against the ground, blade drenched with the familiar crimson liquid, it's pungent smell entering her nostrils and slapping the back of her throat with an iron-like taste. She swiped her blade to the side, her attackers bodies plummeted unceremoniously, heads rolling like rocks kicked aside in the mayhem and carnage that threatened to tear the very landscape. and bodies slipping into several segments cut clean as their armor clanged into shreds brittle as nails.

Her blade free of blood and ready to be drenched once again gleamed against the sunlight as she turned her eyes onto the daring shinobi who led the charge. Slowly they narrowed, a fierce and ghastly glare becoming prominent on her features just as her sword seemed to glare against everything within its perimeter. "You sure do bark a lot."

"Die!" He roared. His movements were erratic, not as graceful and swift as her own, his attacks were bellied with anger and hatred lacking a crisp and clean edge as well as precision. Not telegraphed in the least, but more than thought out and revealed, she could spot the openings, where it began and how it'd skew. The intent of that attack itself.

Dodge. Dodge. Parry. His attacks became fueled with even more hatred, his intentions and emotions clear, it took her only the barest amount of movement to dodge each stroke, jumping over his hasty swipe for her legs she surged her chakra around her, letting it burst out behind her and carry her at rapid speeds towards the ground.

One swing down. Her blade connected with its target, the tip piercing through the man's skull gouging through his brain and gashing through the soft flesh of his chin. She grunted, pulling and twisting against the dead weight and yanking it out from his skull , another geyser of blood smacked across her, unable to avoid the splatter as she was pressed once more.

"Usagi!" Hesui and Ryoku snapped, swiftly sliding behind her as kunais screamed poising for her back.

Hesui batted them aside aside and sprinted forward with Ryoku mowing down the horde of Hageshii shinobi that tried to take the opening granted. Hesui swiping and lashing moving forward with concise stabs and slashes, just a mere blur of steel.

Ryoku took a more blunt and physical approach slamming his fists across their jaws twisting their necks grabbing them by the face hurdling them off to the side in a horrendous display of pure strength where Osen and Asuna completed the motion cleaving and cutting through their bodies, the warm splatters colliding with them and sliding down meticulously against their forms was but an afterthought as they were soon hard pressed and darting off to the side fending off their own hordes.

"Osen!"

Asuna sprinted off to the side with Osen trailing behind, suddenly veering off to the right.

Asuna took a quick glance. A familiar gleam, she swiped against it, painting her vision red and took a mighty lunge upward flashing through a series of hand seals and spewing out a series of fire streams that merged together in one massive whirlwind scorching through the horde's numbers and reducing some to black charred husks. The majority had enough wits to dodge or get out of the way. Three flashed through a series of hand seals.

**BOOOMM!**

A surge of lightning and earthen walls collided with the streams of fire, hissing in agonizing protest as it spilled its fury across the terrain with streaking smoke stacks of the once mighty wall of earth.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG! CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG! WOOOSH!**

**CLANG!**

"Hesui, handle things here!" Ryoku shot away from him, felling four more shinobi with brutal and savage stabs taking one by the throat and crushing it with a sharp and vicious yank. "Look behind you! You stupid bastards!" He goaded the Hageshii shinobi barreling right into the horde that were pursing Osen just as they turned and made to lunge at him, some completing the motion and spilling out across the terrain in a series of wild tumbles and tangles.

"Damn you, Ryoku!" Hesui shouted back, swiping away a slash that was aimed for his neck. Shifting his weight sharply and twisting downward cleaving off a part of his attacker's leg. Before the man could scream out a curse or in pain he jammed the tip of his blade through his armor. The ground soaked him in the metallic liquid.

A flash of movement sent him sprinting to the side, dozens of shinobi giving chase to his form. He turned, slashing across one's neck and kicking him off to the side before leveling two more with a quick vertical cut slicing through the faces.

"Got you now, Subatsu wolf!"

"I don't think so!" Tsugi roared, springing off of his back leg and skewing through three Hageshii shinobi in the same stroke, he pushed forward, blood gushing out from the gaping wounds and smoothing out around his fingers and the hilt of his blade, he turned yanking his blade free and swiped sharply feeling resistance only for a split second as an arm flew into his vision.

Before he could end the one armed shinobi's life Hesui took the opening slashing sharply across the side splitting the flesh on his neck, sending his head flying.

How many do you got?" Hesui asked. shooting Tsugi a wolfish smile.

"Idiot..." The older man replied, shifting his footing as he braced for another attack. "For every one I kill, another ten come back."

"It's going just as planned then..."

"Surround them!"

"Kill those Sarutobi around Sasuke!"

Tsugi and Hesui made to lunge forward, but halted seeing their own darting back towards them as the Hageshii gave chase. Their numbers were more abundant to their own, and even though they had killed many, they were still vastly outnumbered.

_Looks like the fun can begin now. _Tsugi smirked a wolfish smirk.

"Hrrghhhh..." Syrus growled, sliding back across the ground, slamming one foot behind him kicking up a mile wide trench blowing back debris. His massive blade slammed into the ground, a menacing sight as it plunged itself several feet deep with ease. His katana had been discarded halfway through the fight, using it as a feint to grab Hajime by the waist and throw him off of his feet and neck first onto the ground. "You're not half bad." Syrus admitted with a sharp smirk, wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"Oh, drop the bravado." Hajime sneered, gesturing around them with a strong finger. "We've got you outnumbered and surrounded. You've put up quite the fight, but your defeat was inevitable against a superior force. Sasuke is realizing that now." Wounded, and his attire torn and gashed, he raised his sword in a firm grasp settling into a stance. Koizuki and his men followed suit, all of them poising their katanas, kunais, and shurikens. With steps slow and wary they closed around them, cutting off any route of exit or escape there was.

"You're too willy for your own good?" Ryoku snarled, eyes narrowing in anger.

"We intended to take out the Domou and Uchiha first, but you'll do just fine." Koizuki said coldly, raising his sword. Blood dripping down his mouth from a cross he suffered from Haji, but returned it twice fold. "It's the least we can do since they killed Tomoyuki and his band of renegades, but there was one survivor... I'm sure you've heard of it by now, the whole world has, and you've already met Takehito." He shifted closer. "Any route of escape has now been closed off, and you are mistaken if you think we'll show any mercy to the likes of you."

Haji narrowed his eyes, recalling the scarred, stern and bitter man.

Recently appointed to second in command.

He survived the raid of Maison-ya. Had the scars.

"You're foolish to think you could even take out one of them." Syrus sneered with malice. Were they that deluded to believe they could take out the Domou and Uchiha? So deluded to think they could topple over these two clans? Just facing off against one would prove to be more than difficult, facing off against the two of them together and that'd be borderline impossible there was just no way around that. It was only fitting, in a sense, Hajime for all of his wily ways had a fatal flaw, those same ways would be his death. "I guess it's nice to dream, but you should know something..."

"Humor me."

"I've got you right where I want you! " Syrus snarled, eyes clouding over in a primal glare as he bared his teeth. "You won't escape! Not a single Sarutobi or Hageshii!"

"Tch, if you really-"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The ground shook for a moment, the reverberating shouts imploding against the terrain.

He slammed his hand down, everyone in his force following suit, one after the next, their chakra erupting for just a fleeting second. Small puffs gathered tying into each other and coalescing until there was an enormous cloud of light, but thick smoke surrounding them and moving out sweepingly around the terrain, desperately clinging onto its foundation against the turbulent winds as it spread itself thin and vast.

"Should we attack?" A Hageshii shinobi asked after several silent moments, the smoke had yet to clear and was clouding his vision.

"No, wait..." Hajime said in a clipped tone, taking a careful step forward as he focused on his line of sight. This smoke wasn't as thick as what he'd be used to, but they way it tied in together forming 'layers' or 'sheets' made it quite a hassle to see through. He could sense them, they were all in the same spot as before, just several feet in front of him. _What could they have summoned... _He thought silently, slowly narrowing his gleaming eyes, until he caught something. Amidst the smoke something pronounced itself.

Ghastly glares... Those eyes... All trained on him and his men.

Uncompromising and leering, there was no hatred or fury. There was only a predatory glint, the same way a cougar would size up a rabbit or the same a pack of wolves would size up a moose... Cold...

Savage.

Primal.

Vicious.

Just like wolves...

They were sizing him up. His men up.

They were prey.

And, then... Another set of eyes, even more ghastly, even more primal than their own joined them. Yellow and blue.

Wolves...

Wolves...

_Shit! They grouped us together! _Hajime realized in shock and horror, hastily taking a step back. "We need to pull back for now!" He roared with urgency.

"What!?"

"No way, I'm going to attack!"

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed from somewhere close, and explosion rattling the surrounding landscape.

Somewhere several Sarutobi and Hageshii were bit straight through the throat.

"You heard Hajime-sama, pull back!" Koizuki shouted.

"They lured us here!" Hajime roared out again, having no tolerance or patience for his men's folly he put on a burst of speed trying to get as much distance as possible. There was a flash, a glinting flash as the sound of bone splintering and chipping reached his ears. His men screamed, panicked and irate as chilling snarls, howls, yowls, and growls tore their way into the air echoing across their surroundings in a cacophony. They attacked foolishly, jumping into the smoke as the snarls and howls grew louder and picked up in tempo.

_Wolves.__..They're wolves... _Hajime gritted his teeth, fists wrapping themselves until they drew blood from his hand. The shouts and screams of violent agony from his men tore into him, ripping into him like a spear and skewing out his insides.

Blood... There was so much blood...

They were being _hunted._

_The Sarutobi were being hunted. _

"Pull back!" He ordered again, wasting no time in speeding away from the carnage and mayhem. It was deafening, shaking, chilling. He waged war and profited from war, but even this shook him, rattled his entire being.

This was something... Primal. Primitive. Savage.

Instincts took over and he could only think to run, to get as far away as possible. They lost the battle but not the war, it was no good dying here. If they didn't pull back they'd all die here and now. If Sasuke was taken down, it'd provide him an advantage in the long run.

Another flash. a man's head rolled towards him before it exploded in a grizzly shower. Powerful jaws and sharp teeth tore it asunder in bits and pieces. Familiar glinting yellow eyes trained on him. Another pair of glinting jade eyes trained onto him in the same manner. They lunged in a flash, both snarling as they closed the gap in a heartbeat. Hastily he evaded a white flash that was almost too quick to be traced, skidding off to the side narrowly avoiding getting his head swiped off-a long cut running down the side of his face. Shallow...

He was pressed back once again. They lunged at him once more in tandem, one powerful mouth locked with canines ripping towards him, from another side the gleaming edge of a sword.

_I've got no choice, to have to use this... _He clenched his teeth. Tiger. Boar. _It won't..._

The jaws clamped down against the neck, tearing straight through the sensitive bone and skin severing the trachea. The sword connected with its mark, shredding and splitting through the armor and tearing into body with ease slicing it squarely down beyond the hip bone splitting open the chest. Slivers of wood flew across the ground, not blood, the body decomposing into a large log,dropping without a thud.

"Tch... Got away." Daji growled, swiping at the log with a paw sending it bursting off to the side in a fit of projectiles.

"Body replacement..." Usagi observed, a small smirk crossing her face as she swept her eyes around. Hageshii were running, some fighting only to be shredded down by powerful canines, their limbs torn and ripped out in nothing but a bloody and gory fashion sending them into screaming fits only for a sicking gleam or swiping limb to silence them once and for all squelching the ground around their fallen bodies and smashing their bones.

One couldn't contend with a pack of wolves.

"Heh, that fucker ran with his tail tucked between his legs, and after talking all that crap."

"Koizuki got away too." Daji noted with a glare. "They're going to be nuisances..."

"Let's finish off the rest of them along with the Sarutobi that decided to get involved." Usagi said sharply, brandishing her blood drenched sword that was ready to squelch. "We can worry about those two fools later. Next time they won't escape."

Yellow and Jade... Blurred.

* * *

The battle continued to rage behind them. Sounds of commotion, shouts of anger, fear, and protest reverberated through the air followed by the irate shouting of the damiyo's personal guards seeking to put order in the midst of chaos.

More guards stormed to the front gates, passing them by with clanging and banging armor halberds and spears poised to skew into flesh and shred it.

They didn't see any of it however, the conflict, but they could hear it, even as they got farther and farther away the sounds were all too familiar and piercing.

How could one monk-a woman disguised as a monk cause so much trouble? Granted the Hatake and Akimichi were a big part of it, the point still remained and couldn't be objected.

Ahiko halted on a dime, head whirling sharply to the right. _I smell... _

"Ahiko-chan, what is it?" Yuko asked, eyeing her carefully as she brought herself to a halt.

"It's nothing, sorry to worry you, Yuko-chan." Ahiko darted back into motion. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Ahiko nodded slowly. _The Subatsu..._

Ahiko and Yuko made it back to the castle in the span of a few minutes. It was a record time. They took the less busy streets and what could be considered the more shady and seedier parts where there were only abandoned homes and shops that were ages old with a few people wandering about too drunk to care about anything. Walking around with a monk-a woman disguised as a monk was a good way to attract much unwanted attention. Something they didn't need or want to deal with.

Ahiko pondered deeply as she entered the castle, giving a small absent nod at the guards who stood guard stoically, there was no visible reaction on their part but that wasn't unusual at this point. A monk all the way out here wasn't unheard of, there were many temples situated within this country and village, but no one strayed in this direction even traveling monks. It was just too much trouble and the weather was nothing short of hellish.

More importantly, why was a woman disguised a traveling monk...

There was no way she could be a kunoichi, her chakra levels were very low-that of a civilian and she lacked any type of breath control. Granted judging from her current state she had been running for a day straight maybe even longer than that. It wasn't out of the norm for a kunoichi to dress herself up as a man in order to get information if the situation called for it.

Nothing would call for it in this situation, unless it was to get across borders relatively unscathed and without bother. A woman traveling alone, across borders on top of it... That was just one giant disaster already in the making.

"What should we do with her?" Yuko broke Ahiko out of her thoughts with the simple, but complicated question.

They could kill her, but she couldn't bring herself to harm a civilian who had no degree of training in the shinobi arts. They needed answers to the buzzing questions and felling this girl wouldn't bring any answers to light. They could let her go, but then there was a high chance she'd be pursued the moment she got far enough away from this territory and the whole thing would play itself out over again. They'd have to hold her as a prisoner for the moment and then get the answers she needed, shinobi just didn't chase down civilians for no reason.

"We're going to hold her here." Ahiko said softly, setting the woman clothed in robes down on her futon before taking out a spool of ninja wire. "I'm not sure why the Hatake were chasing her, that clan wouldn't bother with someone like this unless there was something absolutely valuable that they could obtain." The Akimichi could be any number of any reasons, they could have been chasing her to the gates of this place just to antagonize them to attack-but the Hatake, well that was a mystery. "Hold her wrists and ankles for me." Ahiko told her.

Yuko nodded slightly, holding the unconscious girl's wrists together as Ahio went about tying them together in a complex series of loops and spins then moved onto her ankles repeating the same process and tying the segments together over her back connecting them in another series of complicated knots. Seeing that the girl was completely immobile Yuko looked at her soft features. "What do you think the Hatake want with her?"

"I'm not sure, but it is valuable in any case." Ahiko said warily. "It warrants our full attention, the Hatake are not a clan to sit idly by." They weren't stupid enough to launch an attack now, no far from it, they wouldn't even try to chink away... They'd wait until a moment presented itself, when another clan launched an attack and then they'd strike with the lethal force they were known far, truly, they were cunning. "Stay here and keep an eye on her."

"Where are you going?" Yuko questioned.

"To find my sister and Madara." Ahiko replied. "While I'm away you can change out of those clothes."

Yuko nodded slightly, she didn't want to exactly change out of this kimono she was rather fond of it now, but with these recent events she'd have no choice but to opt for something more robust. "Okay."

Ahiko nodded back at her quickly sliding their door open and leaving it just cracked by an inch before venturing down the hallway. It was strange that her sister and Madara weren't present right when they got back. Madara was always punctual if anything and Mikito was always ready to get down to business when the moment called for it; they could be out there battling the Hatake and Akimichi which were starting to retreat from the gates, but she would have spotted them without any trouble.

She turned again gliding down a series of stairwells nimbly before screeching around the next corner and skidding to a halt nearly running into Misaka and Aito head on. The two older people sensing her steady presence halted themselves several feet before she even turned to avoid the collision.

"Ahiko-san." Misaka observed her through careful eyes. It wasn't exactly unheard of for the girl to sprint full speed ahead, it was one of things that made Ahiko who she was, but the disheveled expression on her features as well as her disheveled appearance made her note the younger girl with more severity. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Have you seen Madara-san and my sister?"

"You just missed them both, actually." Aito scratched the back of his neck lazily, consciously running a hand over his stomach where Ahiko would have likely smashed right into. "They went out on a reconnaissance mission, but judging from the chaos at the front gates of this place right now, I'd say that mission has now taken a backseat. Or maybe that was their whole objective." He couldn't rush out there since he was on patrol within the castle at the moment with Misaka, even though he'd like to go out there and stretch his legs, orders were orders and he had to do his part in the bigger picture. "Why do you need to see them right now?"

_No wonder the Hatake and Akimichi are retreating... _Ahiko thought with just a _hint _of amusement. Nobody wanted to battle Mikito and Madara at the same time unless they were a fool and nothing short of one.

"Obviously it's important." Misaka chastised Aito softly, her expression though soft held much firmness. "Ahiko-san never wastes time."

"I'm just asking." Aito said a bit defensively. "We're on patrol now, and there isn't a damn thing for us to do besides walk around this castle, I thought we could help her out since she appears to need it."

"Did she say she needs it?"

"No, but she's running around looking for those two so I think it's implied."

"That is open to interpretation."

"We can do something worthwhile instead of walking around aimlessly." Aito scowled.

"It is not aimlessly." Misaka scowled back at him.

Their gazes remain locked, but there was no hostility brewing between them... It almost seemed playful and competitive.

Ahiko stared at the two of them. Hopefully they didn't start brawling like Mitsuki and Hikaku did.

"Fine, wait here." Misaka said looking at Aito with a serious expression until she got a nod out of him. Satisfied, she ventured several feet away where a group of Uchiha shinobi and Domou kunoichi were huddled together talking about something with great interest. "All of you." They snapped to attention giving her intent and steady stares, "patrol this floor, the four above this floor, and the five below this floor. Distribute it among yourselves, but see to it this is finished." She instructed, her tone breaking no argument.

They bowed quickly going about the task assigned to them.

"Why don't you lead the way." Misaka mused, nodding to Ahiko as she made her way back towards her.

"Of course!" Ahiko responded a bit too quickly. Seeing Misaka and Aito interact was quite... Unique, that seemed to be a growing trend with her kinsmen and the Uchiha as of late. Granted if they weren't glaring swords at each other, but thankfully that one little stint was the only time such a divide happened between them.

Ahiko gestured for them to follow with a quick wave of her hand, traversing the maze of hallways and stairwells with surprising speed the older man and woman easily keeping up with her hurried pace.

"Mind filling me in on what's going on?" Aito ventured as he flew up a stairwell.

"Long story short, me and Yuko were out, we seen the commotion at the front gate and I coordinated a quick defense to ensure the Hatake and Akimichi didn't push their way through. During this small time frame we both discovered a traveling monk who was trying to push her way through the guards that were stationed at the front gate, judging from her condition she had been chased for a good day maybe two or three." Ahiko put it as succinctly as she could, not bothering to include small details that had no real relevance in this case.

"What's it matter if it's a traveling monk?" Aito asked, slowing down his pace noting that Ahiko moved with more urgency but not as much speed.

"Aito, clearly the woman was in the disguise of a traveling monk... How many female monks do you know?" She gave him a blank stare. Aito shrugged carelessly. With a soft sigh she continued. "The Hatake as sharp as they are probably spotted her the second she tried to skate by them, and the Akimichi have been doing their hit and run attacks for a couple of months now and their leader is starting to come out in the open. The Hatake were after something and the Akimichi were in their way..."

Ahiko nodded steadily in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing, but I can't really put my finger on what is they could want out of her."

"Maybe it's not her in specific, but what-who she decided to disguise herself as." Aito concluded, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded his head once, assuring himself that this was a definite possibility. "They say that in the Wind country there's priests that are rarely seen, and if they are they don't even look in your direction let alone speak to you directly. They are said to keep the peace within the walls of the Wind country, holding something... Or things at bay." The story always changed between those who told it, but there were enough concrete similarities.

Ahiko skidded to an abrupt halt, partly due to shock and realization, and the other part since she was in front of the room she shared with Ahiko and was in the process of sliding the door open. "Aito, you're a genius!" Ahiko exclaimed. Yuko who had been waiting patiently quickly snapped her head to the entrance spotting the trio stepping in. She quickly stood up.

"At your service." He drawled in a cocky manner.

"Must you be such a pig head?" Misaka asked, folding her arms under her breasts, fixing him with a stern gaze.

"You wouldn't have me any other way now would you?" Again, that cocky smile graced his face.

"I guess not." Misaka murmured.

"Misaka-san and Aito-san, we-" Yuko started but was gently cut off by Misaka.

"Ahiko-san told us what happened." She smiled at Yuko for a moment to put her at ease. "How about we all take a seat. Aito here offered something very insightful and it could offer much clues and perhaps answers." She made herself comfortable on a nearby cushion just a few inches from Ahiko while Aito took a seat close to Yuko giving her a small smirk when she looked in his direction.

"Aito-san, could you say what you said over again?" Yuko ventured, her voice steady.

"Sure thing girly." Aito replied, slowly pressing his back against the wall to make himself comfortable, and then crossed his arms over his chest. He peered at the unconscious woman before him, tied up in an elaborate series of knots and twists that even made him dizzy just looking at it. Her robes were scuffed and dirty, definite signs of being chased for several hours, and though soft, her face was a bit flushed, another sign that she had been through something quite strenuous.

He raked a hand through his hair, choosing his next words carefully. "She made a mistake choosing to disguise herself as a monk, while normally no one bothers a monk, even us shinobi... In this region in particular monks are kind of coveted for lack of a better word, in specific the Wind country where the highest concentration of monks can be found..." He paused for effect. "They are said to keep the peace in the Wind country and hold something... Or things at bay. They never speak to anyone, nor do they look at anyone. Some people fear them, others worship them, and some just don't care one way or another, but... They keep the peace, and have for centuries, so they say at least."

"Knowing this, the Hatake are trying to gather information on what it is they could be holding at bay... Or what keeping the peace really entails." Yuko muttered with a light frown.

"Exactly." Aito nodded in agreement. Yuko caught on very fast, quite uncanny on her part. "There are also the rumors that the One Tail has been somewhere in the Wind country-this entire region for centuries now, though I really think this is doubtful and just a mere rumor. A beast such as that couldn't be tied down in chains for even a second, whether it's a monk chanting or actual chains, those beasts and their power are beyond comprehension. And, even with his army at his disposal nothing could be done to stop that."

_Shukaku... _Ahiko thought with a guarded expression.

"Should we really just brush it off as a mere rumor?" Yuko asked.

"At this point in my life I know not to second guess anything, but even I know there are certain things which are completely absurd." Aito mused.

If the One Tail was there prowling around they would have seen it by now-like the rest of the Bijuu it was _giant _and could be seen even from a far distance without any issue. The rumors just kind of fit... The One Tail being a pale brown just like the sand, and the Wind country being the second most populated place in the region-it gave a sense of awe and mystique to the place, it drew people in and kept them far away.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to brush it off, but right now it'll only open up more questions than answers. Which is the last thing we need." Ahiko said softly.

"I agree." Misaka nodded slowly. They couldn't just brush it off, and even though it was indeed absurd, they just didn't have enough to go off of pertaining to this in particular. "We can't deduce much from this other than the fact that the Hatake are now in this region as well as trying to obtain privy information that would otherwise be unknown..." It was an unsettling thought to the say the least. They had enough to combat against between the Shimura, Sarutobi, Hyuga, Subatsu, Senju, Hageshii, Akimichi, and Shainingu... The cunning and sharp Hatake being added in just brought another series of problems. "This girl, do you have any idea where she is from."

"Judging from her appearance I'd say either the Monsoon country, Lightning country, Hurricane country, or Earth country." Ahiko replied kindly. "I can't say with certainty which one she is from, but she is definitely not from the Fire country or this region of that I am most certain."

Aito sighed. "We have more questions than we do answers."

"I'll look into the influential families and clans that are prominent in these countries." Misaka ventured with a mild tone. There would be well over a few dozen for each respective location, but she'd be able to narrow it down based on appearance and which traits are more abundant in these clans and families as opposed to others. "You've done very well Ahiko-san and Yuko-san. And, to think this whole mess happened on your day off."

"It happens." Ahiko didn't seem the least bit downtrodden about it.

"I'm just happy to help." Yuko said earnestly.

"Well, you two can relax for now." Aito said coolly. They did their part, even though it was their day off, and they were supposed to be enjoying themselves. Now, they had to wait until Madara, Souji, Izuna, or Mikito came back and report this to them, but in the meantime he could get a head start with Misaka; then they'd have at least something to go off and know this girl's identity. "There's not much more you can do at this point." He noticed Yuko's small pout. "Just stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or cause a commotion when she wakes up, it'd be a shame if we had to kill her before we can get anything worthwhile out of her."

"I understand." Ahiko nodded affirmatively. "Make sure to work hard, Aito-san!"

"As if she'd let me slack off for a second." Aito drawled out, jabbing his thumb at Misaka.

"Do you have anything to report to Mikito-san or Madara-san?" Misaka ignored Aito's remark.

Silence.

"Maybe..." It was a bit strange for that placed to be closed, but there had been a shortage, and it _did _get _a lot _of business.

And, it was seven stories.

"Be sure to report it to them once they return." Misaka instructed, getting a soft nod from Yuko in return. "Aito, let's go."

"Now, hold on-" Aito immediately protested.

Misaka dragged him out by the collar of his shirt.

Yuko broke the moment of silence with a quiet laugh. Things seemed... Unique between Aito and Misaka, but the closer she looked the more she noticed that they seemed to bond... They were getting closer and closer, even though they had their little spars like just now. "I'm happy to see our clans getting along so well..." She blinked once, quickly adding. "Well, you know."

"It is quite wonderful." Ahiko nodded in earnest agreement.

The Uchiha who were stubborn, and the Domou who were equally stubborn bonding and getting along better as the days went on... It showed there was a common ground they found and held firm to, even if that couldn't be seen or put into words. It was there... And, maybe it had always been there they were just too stubborn to realize it.

There was reciprocation between them at last.

At last.

* * *

Ajo grimaced.

This damiyo was a real piece of work.

Honestly, he was long tired of shinobi being the personal lap dogs to the pompous and self indulgent nobles. There was a system in place, and it _did _work, but he seen the fatal flaws and wanted to change it.

Overthrow it.

The shinobi would own the land. The damiyo would be at their mercy.

There wouldn't be a damiyo.

"Those Subatsu, They're wolves!" The damiyo cried out in outrage. Word traveled fast, an the recent battle had long reached their ears. "I've heard the rumors of course, but now I'm starting to think there is some merit to it all!" He fumed, usually stoic and calm, his expressions changed and twitched. Evident fury and _terror _flooding through him. "And, the Domou and Uchiha are no better! With their recent battle with the Hatake and Akimichi, they revel in mayhem and carnage, and there's the Hageshii and that wily man Hajime, and then there's Sasuke! This is exactly why everyone village and country has to become unified under me!"

Daishiro's eyebrow twitched.

Ajo visibly scowled.

"They have their mission just as we have ours." Daishiro spoke calmly, but the glinting threat in his eyes froze the damiyo in his place. "While we are fighting to unify every village and country, they are fighting for their freedom and their autonomy."

"More over, it just shows that we've been too lenient." Ajo said, steering the conversation back on course. The damiyo couldn't make any objection to what his leader said, and rightfully so he couldn't. There was no way to justify taking away a person's freedom and/or autonomy. "We outclass any and all villages and countries in this region in sheer military number and strength."

Daishiro nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Perhaps I should have taken swift action from the beginning." The damiyo muttered, slowly composing himself once more.

"Yes, that should have been our priority." Daishiro mused. Going on the attack, with this army, about half the villages and countries would just surrender. However, now there was Sasuke taking every opportunity to attack, Hajime, and their respective forces. There was Daiki, that callous man... They had a lot more to deal with now.

A rebellion.

War...

Their next move would sweep the tides.

But, he wasn't surprised. There were many clans being contacted, and others just moving their way through. In the chaos, frenzy, paranoia, and darkness. This is where he and his kinsmen reigned supreme. He'd just improvise. "Send a letter out to all the villages and countries, _every single one _of them." His eyes narrowed, a terrifying air about him as he spoke. The damiyo nodded swiftly. "This will be a notice..." Daishiro continued. "Tomorrow at midnight we will launch a full scale attack. The first two hundred and eighty thousand soldiers will mobilize, my force of twenty thousand will work in tandem, we'll stretch their borders." He locked eyes with Ajo, it was inevitable. "Our focus will have to be on the Sand country and Desert country. Both of them are crucial."

And, he'd have the chance to stab Daiki and Sasuke.

It put them in direct conflict with the Senju, Uchiha, Domou, and Subatsu. The Dune country would be swept into it-they may be the first to attack.

More importantly.

He'd get the chance to settle the score with _her. _

"If you excuse me then, I must go and prepare." The damiyo said stoically, rising up in one motion and exiting.

"That man..." Ajo broke the silence.

"He is lucky to be so useful." Daishiro muttered coldly.

"I have an update."

Daishiro turned towards him, automatically. Eyes crucial with a sharp gaze.

"That force of Sarutobi we've pushed back, we've also made contact in the Water country." Ajo said stoically, putting all his anger aside and focusing on this objective.

"Send reinforcements."

Ajo nodded. "We've also managed to do it..."

"Where?"

"Near the neighboring town on the way to cross over into the region. She will be here before the sun rises."

Daishiro stood up.

Ajo nodded.

"Do those fools still intend on going through with it?" Daishiro asked sharply.

"Yes, they have the perfect cover." Ajo replied.

"I see, make contact with Tunoichi and Hajime. They will make the perfect distraction." Daishiro took long strides to the door, sliding it open with a quick push leaning against the frame. A smirk crossed his face. The Shimura flourished in the shadows, assassinations, information gathering, spying... There wasn't very much that could escape them. "The Domou and Uchiha are stirring... The Subatsu are prowling around... Now is our chance."

Hajime is wily, and Tunoichi is brash and shortsighted. He'd use this to his advantage.

_I get to stretch my legs. _Ajo nodded, a small sadistic grin coming over his face. He _thrived _in this. This was just the type of thing he had been waiting for.

"It is a tea shop, but also a sweet shop, it is seven stories in total." Daishiro told Ajo, handing him a small scroll, unrolling it swiftly. "The code is "leopard koi. Take a small or large unit with you."

Ajo nodded understandingly. This building was very established and distinguished, it wouldn't be hard to spot it. Perfect cover. As far as the people were concerned it was only a shop.

"That damiyo gave us an ace. What a foolish standing order." Ajo remarked with a wicked smirk. "I'll be taking my leave..." He vanished... Somewhere in shadows.

Everything was going their way, now they just had to pounce on the opening and seize it with an iron grip.


	59. Acrimony

"...people live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true... that is how they define reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts... their reality may all be an illusion."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

The building was one of the dozens of the underground city. Bland and plain, cool and massive, as well as very spacious on the inside. Since retreating underground to this city, and waiting to make their next move, the damiyo chose this one building in particular since it was one of the largest, and was close by where he could keep an eye on everyone dwelling and mulling about from the openings carved through the structure.

True, it wasn't much to look at, but it was definitely functional and served its purpose.

It was also nestled right within a corner that traversed into a crevice. It wouldn't be noticed by anyone who wasn't paying close attention to their surroundings, and they'd need to be be completely vigilant if they didn't want to miss it... It was just barely visible amidst the towering buildings and looked like another part of the earthen wall just carved in.

Hashirama was familiar enough with it and his surroundings, spending a good deal of his time here over the last few weeks.

"That's it..." The damiyo rasped, anger rising in his tone as he spoke. "Hajime needs to be dealt with, and it's time I've taken action!"

Hashirama stemmed away a headache. A multitude of headaches, actually. The bland interior almost glaring and painful.

The chances weren't looking too well in their favor. Despite his usual looking at things on the bright side, they were severely outnumbered. Though, both him and Tobirama could make a few hundred-maybe thousand or more clones to even it out, but even then. Some of these countries and villages has massive armies.

The damiyo had no intention of surrender or cooperation, which was understandable... He could understand, to a point... But, there would be lives that were taken away in the midst of the chaos, and he wanted to prevent as many unnecessary casualties as possible.

The Hageshii, they had become a thorn in the damiyo's side, recently. It was very much clear. He was adamant that they wait to attack, while the damiyo was gearing up for a full out assault. They had to step carefully, they couldn't be seen as the instigators.

"I've lost my patience." The damiyo said sternly.

Hashirama set his jaw softly. It had been inevitable since they arrived here, that there'd be war. It had been looming over the horizon as ominous as the normally blazing heat that suffocated everything. "We should wait until tomorrow." He concluded softly, unable to push his emotions away from this whole situation. It'd take a Shimura no time to break off from the battlefield, track them all the way down here, and then blow the whole place to hell. "Patience is our greatest asset at this moment. The Shimura, I'm certain will start their march before three days end. Before that happens, I'm almost certain the damiyo will send out letters again..."

But, the Wind damiyo wouldn't do the same thing he had done before... This time there'd be force, or a visual threatening to show physical force if necessary, He had the largest army in the entire region, dwarfing many, and out sizing many. Many would be foolish enough to attack, rebel and kill all those who seek to oppress them, but there were those who would avoid it by all means.

One of two things would happen.

The first would be those villages and countries that have not contacted a clan, would hastily contact shinobi and mercenary clans, the ensuing influx would turn into a widespread battle...

The second. Villages and countries start surrendering and becoming a part of the Wind country...

At this point, Hashirama guessed both would and could happen.

When those villages and countries surrendered and became a part of the Wind country. Their armies would merge together, they numbered in the high thousand now-the Wind country, but with these numerous possible additions it could very well be in the _millions._

The damiyo had similar thoughts, evidently.

Silent, the damiyo observed Hashirama with a leveling and critical gaze. If they didn't make their move now, they'd be swept up by the tides. What needed to be happen was swift and decisive action. If the Hageshii wanted a fight then they'd get their brazen ass pushed all the way out of this territory and into the next country! It was enough dealing with that swine of a damiyo, the Shimura backing him, the Uchiha and Domou close by, the Hyuga, and that damned Sasuke. He didn't need nor want someone as wily as Hajime looming in his peripherals.

"The war will begin soon." Hashirama said forlornly. He had tried to avoid it, every possible chance he got, but things were already moving far too fast and the ties were just getting ready to be swept once more. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Madara was beyond words, and Mikito... He screwed any chance in epic fashion. Had he not been so vague... "For now, let us wait. We'll gather our strength and organize our forces."

Maybe he could send Mikito another ceasefire. She may not even read it, but it was worth a shot. He wouldn't be so vague this time, but.. She may just discard it, however meeting her in person was out of the question.

That just couldn't happen.

He nodded mentally.

Shuffling these thoughts away, he directed his attention back to the damiyo.

The damiyo nodded after several quiet and tense seconds. "I'd rather have that man dealt with now... Hajime, he is too wily to be kept alive, he has caused a great deal of chaos and strife." He admitted softly, looking away from Hashirama for a moment. It would only be a matter of time before Hajime started pulling strings behind the scenes, setting things into motion that really shouldn't be set into motion in the first place, and would twist things into his favor. "But, I will concede with your point, Hashirama-san. Our focus should be here. It is crucial that we gather our strength and begin to organize our respective forces."

Hashirama nodded in agreement. "I'll go and inform the others." He was certain Syrus was tired of sitting around along with the majority of everyone else.

The damiyo nodded. "I'll go to my men they've been prepared for weeks, we'll set out at an hour before midnight tomorrow." The damiyo started to turn. "If there are any letters at all inform me, I shall return the gesture."

"Of course." Hashirama nodded. Unseen, his fists clenched at his sides.

The damiyo exited the building leaving him alone.

With his teeth clenched, Hashirama exited minutes after, mind heavy.

He had a _very_ narrow window now.

* * *

"Finish things over here, Madara!"

"I got it!"

**WOOSH!**

**WOOOOSSHH!**

**WHOOSSHH!**

Mikito darted away, felling a horde Hatake shinobi and Akimichi shinobi, lunging straight into their battle without reservation, steel saya clasped firmly in hand, she batted away three attackers with one swipe, speeding to the side, and whacking another Hatake shinobi across the skull, indenting it across the side. Her saya moved with the same deadly grace and ferocity as her sword. Skulls split and shattered, caving in and crunching against the vicious impact, arms and legs, fingers and wrists, could only resist against her blade for fleeting seconds.

They swarmed towards her again.

Rather than go on the defensive she slammed into their ranks battering and slashing her way through ferociously.

Madara pulled back and swiped. Blood sputtered from the puncture, tearing and gushing, he reigned back in his sickle with a quick flick of his wrist, clasping it tightly with a loud 'pop' daring a glance around him.

The Hatake and Akimichi...

They attacked suddenly and without any warning. Of course, the Akimichi had constantly been in their sight and peripherals, more so the second. They never attacked relentlessly, it was always _just _enough. They'd continue to push, and then as fast as they came they were gone. For being such lumbering brutes they were quite fast.

But, that was changing now with their leader and second in command near the area they were becoming more brazen.

Though brazen they were all the same now.

Dead.

It had been a very sudden and sporadic attack, the front gates were in pure chaos, the damiyo's guards were getting cut down while skewing into Hatake and Akimichi shoving them to the ground and twisting out their massive blades, Bunji was holding off at least one hundred shinobi from the Hatake or Akimichi, Yuto was somewhere in the middle providing support. The merchants, traders, and travelers that had been waiting to get in were thrown and strewn about in the raging chaos, several having for lack of a better term spats.

He wasn't sure what caused it.

And, it didn't matter at this point.

All that mattered was the Hatake and Akimichi both attacked directly, and they'd be dealt with accordingly for even daring to do such a thing.

He was just looking for a reason...

They swept them out into the distance letting them battle among themselves, gaping their forces progressively with sudden, swift and enduring attacks steadily dividing them as the distances climbed into the hundreds. Then thousands. Embroiled in their battle and retreat, they realized all too late the full scope of the trio's plan, the first Hatake to even lash around was cut across the right cheek by Souji.

Madara danced through them. He spared no ounce of hesitation, jumping straight into the battle. He spun and twisted, moving to the broken rhythm of their frenzied attacks and shattering explosions, clumsy and deliberate, he seen through their attacks and stepped... Stepped. Stepped. He dashed and jumped, sweeping down and spinning rapidly. Broken, Akimichi and Hatake shinobi were launched away, steps too weak against his rhythm.

He heaved one up by the neck with one hand, quickly throwing him away leaving him to bash into a charging Hatake, sending them both spilling across the ground, in the same movement he ducked, swiping outwards with his bloodied curved blade. Blade collided against blade before he split forward, his sickle all too quick and gleaming.

The splatter of blood was endless and relentless, thin and gushing to massive and almost geyser-like, it clouded his vision just slightly. _I don't need to worry about her. _He noted. His eyes watching as Mikito was gliding through them, where he danced and pivoted she merely turned, where he dashed, she'd lunge, she'd spin and turn, kicking up a storm of sand with her sudden and powerful footwork.

Now they were picking off the last of them. The battle was over, the Akimichi and Hatake scrambled and divided they'd all be cut down soon enough.

Unfortunately the leaders of the two clans weren't present.

But, the Subatsu and Sarutobi were in the very far distance.

"We can head back now." Souji said. Unflinching to the carnage and destruction around him, his uniform splattered and smeared with crimson, he turned to Madara. "I just killed the last of them, none of them have any information."

Taken from his thoughts, Madara turned to look at him, nodding slightly. He got the feeling Souji didn't even give them a chance.

A sense of dissatisfaction was very pronounced. Madara couldn't shake it away or shove it aside, this all just felt too short. They already came out so far, there was no sense to turn back yet, surely there was something worthwhile they could do still instead of returning back to the village.

"However." Mikito spoke up, walking towards him. "Now, our mission starts." She glanced away from the duo, peering into the horizon keeping a steady gaze. _I can feel it... _She noted in silence, hands clasping against her sword and steel saya with crushing force. Sarutobi and Subatsu, there was no mistaking it, those clusters of... Overwhelming and boiling chakra were unmistakable.

"Sasuke and Syrus are fighting." Madara noted with narrowed eyes, looking in the same direction as Mikito. "Hajime and Koizuki seem to be retreating, another two chakras are pursuing them... Their forces are scattered..." He set his jaw, neck taut. "Except for one...there are many fading chakra signatures." He noted quietly, glancing towards Mikito-her eyes hardened after he mentioned the last bit of information.

That was probably what she first noted.

"It seems Hashirama or any Senju aren't with them, that's..." Mikito paused. _That man is really starting to make me... Angry..._

Evidently, it wasn't the first thing she noticed.

"Figures..." Madara said. If the Uchiha were close the Senju were always right there. But, knowing Tobirama he probably didn't want to assist Syrus and the Subatsu... Their alliance made out of necessity. It was _too above _that white haired prick to kill the Hageshii and put Hajime and Koizuki on route. And, then Hashirama...

He'd just try talking the whole thing away. Be _diplomatic. _

Madara sneered.

"Those Senju..." Souji spat. "Always putting themselves above everyone else."

"Tobirama must be working behind the scenes..."Madara concluded softly. "Figures."

Hashirama would be right there along with Syrus-he'd be there before Syrus. He'd have it no other way, it wasn't like the oaf to just sit back and let Syrus do all the attacking. It wasn't like Hashirama to sit back and let anyone do all the work, he'd always be at the very front.

The fact he wasn't meant Tobirama was in his ear. And, he was going with whatever Tobirama was spewing out

It... Seemed there wasn't reciprocation between the Senju and Subatsu. Their ideals and ways of life did differ, greatly... He was honestly surprised that the two managed to come to an alliance.

Izuna credited it to Tobirama.

From what he seen... Everything was solidified between the two clans-Hesui and Toka were married now. Usagi and Tobirama were to get married. And, they did have great teamwork, but despite all of that.

Everything wasn't solid...

Syrus did seem like the type that Hashirama would clash with incessantly and vice versa.

His mind started working even more furiously.

"Usagi and Haji are with him. So is Asuna." Souji muttered with a stony expression. His glare pointed into the distance watching clouds of smoke surge upwards and then sweep out against the shock waves. "Usagi and Asuna are probably pursuing Hajime and Koizuki. That's good, I'll handle Haji. "

Mikito smirked just for a second. There's no way she could turn back now, Madara wouldn't have it, and Souji had only one thing on his mind. It was also a good time to see if there were anymore Akimichi and Hatake clustered along these borders. "That works in our favor, we'll keep moving." She concluded reticently, turning towards Madara. There was a familiar glint in his eyes. He was just looking for a reason to let loose. "While Souji deals with Haji we'll go after Sasuke and Syrus."

"I got it" Madara said, shaking his head once and bringing himself back to reality. He shuffled his multitude of thoughts away to the back of his mind. The chance to battle Syrus was too enthralling, and Sasuke too...

Souji sprinted... Blurring away.

Silently, Madara and Mikito bounded away, blurring into flashing shadows.

Traversing through this region was always hazardous. There was the terrain, the animals that dwell in the region, and then there was the unbearable heat.

It made traveling hard at best and arduous at worst. However, the weather had shifted and swayed, going from unbearably hot to raining relentlessly for nearly two days straight. And, even afterwards it was still raining, just not as bad.

Ever since the rains clouds had begun to gather and twist across the skies, pitch gray, border black, and wholesome. The temperature had shifted, it was still hot, but there was a constant cool breeze, unrelenting but not destructive.

Their region consisted of many giant sand hills, and even 'mountains' of sand, with unbelievable swiftness, slicks and whips of sand cracked off across the top of the massive landscapes.

An hour passed.

**BOOOOM!**

**BOOOM! **

**BOOOM!**

Explosions erupted in the distance...

The battlefield was nothing short of chaos. The explosions sporadic and relentless, rippling outwards against the already ravaged desert floor. The battle was still going-in the near distance.

A path of bodies led into that direction.

"This is...!" Madara grunted, quickly unsheathing his sword. A violent flash, flesh tore and red spread freely. The Sarutobi shinobi skidded to a stop before collapsing. The ground torn and ashen, weighed down by the mass weight of the conflict, bodies were strewn about some severed completely, some slashed in two, others were just pieces... And some. still completely together save for an arm or a head. Whoever attacked, they were _savage... _To attack with such force, such _ferocity... _it was unheard of. "What the hell happened here?

He didn't know what to call it...

Madara tensed. Sharingan slowly rotating eerily.

"Looks like we got here a little late..." Mikito said lowly.

"They're in our two o'clock... About forty miles from here." Souji said, darkly glaring as he looked around at the scene of death and carnage.

"This man just seemed to be a straggler..." Mikito noted softly, crouching beside the fallen man. _These wounds to the face and neck... _There were the obvious cuts and slashes, fabric torn and blood soaked, armor mangled but still remaining proud. However, it wasn't the norm for any clan to specialize attacks to target the face in specific one wouldn't simply have the time to strike the face, it'd be blocked or countered. The neck, throat, and chest were always a primary target.

However, her clan and the Subatsu specialized in attacks that targeted the face, arms, legs, toes, fingers, skull, scalp, and digits of the fingers.

Many of the dead were missing limbs... Sections of their fingers or arms, ankles and toes were strewn about... But a sword _not_ take a _chunk _of flesh out like that.

Madara's eyes glowed a ghastly red.

Mikito turned in his direction. "Madara back me up when we first arrive." She said.

Her chakra soared.

Madara found himself sprinting at full speed once more biting back a curse. There was no No warning. No hint. He just exploded and swiveled across the terrain. Mikito and Souji took off in a display of primal power and speed, even as he soared across the sandy hills the duo kept their pace slightly above his own darting around each other constantly...

It was strange, normally when he attacked or lead a force he'd keep the group tightly knit and organized, and even if it was just small six man unit they'd be grouped together.

Souji and Mikito were _speeding constantly moving and shifting. _It was like they were... Hunting...

It was clear their movements _weren't _human.

Their steps were too powerful, strides to wide and abundant, their speed phenomenal and blitzing. It was taking him quite a bit to keep pace with them, as soon as he'd pass one of them up they'd surge _again_ passing him up as if he were standing still.

Madara stared at them long and hard, surging chakra into his legs and lunging over a bountiful hill. There was no denying they were powerful, mighty. The way they moved. Such physicality and ferocity.

He narrowed his eyes tucking a thought away.

"We're coming up on them!" Souji yelled, the wind in his ears deafening and persistent, blowing his hair back and gusting against his forehead.

"Watch out for the tendrils and fire!" Mikito shouted over the roaring gust of a shock wave.

The trio dispersed.

Fire erupted from the ground shooting upwards in a giant cylindrical mass before spilling outwards and done crashing into the ground along with the mammoth stones and chunks of earth. Shredding and embedding themselves into the ground the fire quickly tried to spread onto the outer regions of the sand while the blocks crumbled into dust spewing fine debris outwards.

Mikito landed silently, feet sinking just a few inches as she shot forward her form vanishing once more in a violent surge of power and chakra. They were getting very close now-that Jutsu was definitely one of Sasuke's. For such a lecherous, belligerent, and arrogant man he was very, very powerful.

Mikito turned and swayed around the debris, flipping and jumping passed the larger earthen projectiles using them as launching pads with her powerful hips. The fireballs were becoming more abundant, killing intent and chakra hung thick in the air almost palatable. Potent and oppressive, nobody was bothering to hide their presence or intentions.

She was beyond hyper focused. The explosions, their reverberations, the lining of the smoke filling the terrain, the collapsing mountains and the tendrils.

They were all crystal clear, moving in slow motion, one part of the mammoth spirals led to the entire structures collapsing erupting in a geyser of vicious flames sending the debris hurtling outwards smashing into the ground with a _deafening _thud.

She slammed her left foot into the ground, springing upwards as a large gouge tore its way across the terrain where she previously stood. She surged once more, momentum and chakra propelling her across the ground like a speedy dart.

One. Two Three. Mikito twisted around the first earthen chunk, paying no attention as it _tore _into the ground behind her, two fireballs jutted into her direction, with a massive lunge she careened upwards, eyes narrowing as sharp blades of wind swarmed against her vision.

Finally, her velocity and momentum slowed, giving her body one final launch. Gracefully, she flipped forward, twisting her spine at the last second giving her an extra spin on the completion. _There you are! _She frowned, eyes darting towards Syrus and Sasuke just in time to see them break away from each other, their stalemate ending.

She flashed through two hand seals. Ram. Tiger.

_Futon! Geiruburēdo! _Mikito surged her chakra before compressing it, opening her mouth, she let her chakra soar pulsing it into an enormous coalition of gale blades. They surged into shape,Swooshing and swiping downward as they propelled themselves in wide arcs, sweeping through the air, vertical and horizontal, oblique and awkward, they beamed towards the battlefield.

Madara unleashed a blitzing barrage of fireballs.

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOM!**

Syrus spun over three, kicking out at the end and quickly evaded a fireball, kicking up and away as it exploded out speeding the rumbling shock wave landing on his feet.

Sasuke deftly dashed from them, jumping over one, and flipping over another, hastily flipping back and away from a large fireball.

"Mikito, Madara, and Souji..." Syrus muttered, a small streak of blood running down his chin, a wolfish smirk stretched across his face as he eyed the trio.

The ground rumbled and quaked around him as his once coiling tendrils of mammoth stone and earth colliding with ground with deafening thuds. Smoke spilled out around the carnage and fires were swept up and away in dust and debris storms. With a small twitch, the tendril he stood on turned and rose. "This day just got a lot better."

"I've been waiting, I thought you were starting to get cold feet." Sasuke cut everyone off, if they were about to speak, or not to, didn't matter. He smirked, arrogantly inclining his head as he spoke.

Souji's and Haji's eyes met.

They vanished.

**SSRRNNNGGGG!**

Blade against blade, their wills colliding in a deafening howl. Souji slammed his feet into the ground, shoving himself against Haji and forcing him back steadily with quick steps. Haji shifted to the side, ramming his right foot forward, and heaved sending Souji skidding back along the ground.

He lunged forward in the same movement, blitzing across the terrain thrusting concisely, sparks erupted around him singing away at the sleeves of his baggy shirt, and screeching against his ear drums.

They both spun across the ground, feet struggling against the surface forcing them to sink into it.

They broke off again, Haji darting in and lunging across with a sweeping slash. Souji spotted the trajectory, deftly sliding around the precise attack and swiping out with his own slash carving up from his hip with unbelievable force. Haji turned as Souji closed the gap, stepping forward sharply and twisting, his blade arced down sharply bashing Souji's blade down.

"Hrrgghh..." Haji grunted, teeth gritting as he changed his grip, swinging upwards and pushing forward at the same time.

"Ngh..." Souji's eyes glinted as he let out a dark growl, wrists jarring and straining he powered forward. His blade cried against Haji's sending them both skidding back from the sudden explosion of energy.

Souji growled, racing towards Haji.

Haji dashed back across the ground, but Souji swiped out at him, Haji sidestepped the slash with a quick half turn. Souji grunted, slamming his blade against Haji's.

They grunted, the sparks grazing their limbs and sleeves, finally Souji powered through sending Haji skidding back. He rocketed towards Haji once again, their blades clashing smacking the air with a screeching wail. He twisted off, while Souji spun away their tips just missing their marks.

Haji scowled lightly, teeth gritting as he beamed onto Souji within seconds he was swarming the man, raining down lightning fast slashes that he blocked. Souji pivoted to the side dodging one of his stabs, jabbing an elbow into his exposed side, Haji grunted turning partly smashing his elbow in the small of Souji's back.

Haji dodged Souji's next attack, the tall man followed up with a series of dizzying strikes only to be blocked swiftly.

Souji jumped passed a low slash poised for his kneecap, but Haji continued charging lashing out with another slash. Souji grunted, pressed back, dodging and blocking another dizzying flurry of strikes while returning his own strokes, Haji shifted passed a swift stab, landing concisely, quickly facing his foe..

They collided again. Souji and Haji continued their relentless offensive attack, Souji dodged and pivoted in quick spurts, ducking under Haji's swiping slash and dashing away from stabs that skewed too close.

Souji shifted around another stab charging forward, deftly dodging Haji's next strokes as it ripped through one of his black sleeves, missing him by just inches.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

He shot back, skidding along the ground as Souji renewed his vicious attack, dodging the vicious onslaught their blades collided incessantly both absorbing the impact, breaking away. Souji stabbed, Haji shifted quickly dodging the swift movement. He saw an opening, gathering chakra into his arms and blade he slammed it into Souji's, this time their blades buckling and crying out. He followed up with a quick kick that forced Souji to lunge away.

Souji beamed forward with a wild growl, bringing his blade down on the base of Haji's as he staggered back from the force, twisting to the side suddenly breaking their stalemate. Souji quickly rebounded, swiping out in quick succession, but Haji, straining as he batted and deflected the breaking and jarring, going in the for the tiny opening he spotted, arcing his sword in a wide vertical crescent.

A loud screech echoed as their swords indented one another, breaking away an instant later.

They flipped away from each other sliding several feet back, both leveling glares on the other. Souji quickly unsheathed another sword while Haji kept his hand resting on the hilt of his own.

"I should have expected to see you, Souji." Haji said dryly, carefully shifting his footing as he kept his sword extended.

"I just happened to be around." Souji replied blandly.

"Tch." Haji flashed through three seals. Snake. Bird. Ram.

_Raiton! __Hakai-tekina nami!_

Souji bit back a curse as the surging waves of lightning crackled and shot towards him, slicing easily through the ground and the debris it flung up in its path.

Horse. Dragon.

_Katon! _ _Bōkaheki!_

When fire and lightning clashed it was always strange and destructive. They didn't feed off of each other like the other elements, but they didn't cancel each other either. Spiraling and coiling in a massive cyclone the two forces of nature almost swept into each other. Not a battle for supremacy, but space and abundance/ Fire surged with radical lightning, and lightning enveloped itself in yellow swiping streaks that blurred to red and orange.

Sasuke shifted his footing warily glancing towards the raging battle between the two monsters. Souji and Haji seemed occupied with each other-at each other's throats, but who knew how long that would last. As long as they kept fighting he could focus on Syrus, Mikito, and Madara, and they appeared to more than happily oblige.

"I've been waiting for you."

Syrus's voice drew his attention, dark eyes pointing forward he let go of any restraints on his chakra letting it flourish and boil. "Mikito and Madara!"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sasuke." Mikito eyed Sasuke with narrowed, glinting eyes.

"Mikito and Madara..." Syrus growled lowly, letting his eyes linger on the Uchiha for a second longer, a ghastly glint enveloping them as he pitched his focus onto his companion. "How about it Madara... Let's dance." Syrus flicked to the side, blood flew across the air splattering on the ground in continuous drops, and sheathed his katana swiftly. He paid the splatter no mind, he was nearly covered head to toe in the crimson liquid anyways. "Activate that Mangekyo of yours."

"I'm not here to play your games, Syrus!" Mikito snapped, drawing her sword-blindingly fast only the gleam of steel signaled its arc. Her movements, too swift and graceful. She didn't want Madara to use the _Mangekyo _and use _that _jutsu it had only been a couple of days at the most since he last used it. She couldn't tell him not to use it, he would, and she knew it.

"Mikito..." Madara said lowly, eyes completely directed on Syrus, the blood on him was but an afterthought. Even if it nearly covered him, was in his hair and on his face it didn't faze him. Anticipation boiled through his veins, hot as fire. This man... Syrus was challenging him to battle, the idea much too enthralling and enticing. He'd be more than happy. "Let me fight him."

"Madara I'll handle Syrus-"

"He asked for it." Madara stared at Mikito, gently, in a sense, cutting her off. He locked eyes with Syrus. His Mangekyo bled into existence, the air becoming heavy and thick with his chakra. Mangekyo glowing a sickly hue of crimson. He clasped the hilt of his sickle quickly spinning it and grasping his gunbai. Challenge accepted. "You take care of Sasuke."

Mikito glanced up at Syrus then swept her gaze towards Madara giving the barest of nods.

Syrus and Madara collided without warning, shock waves of force erupting from around them. A blue blade arced wildly tearing into and gouging across a solid tendril, debris spilled outwards from its side, cracking from mammoth pieces to little swipes of dust. Madara charged, his Susano'o leaping up and slicing into another one, the blade gouged into it just like the other one, two mighty swings and three of its four arms swiped out across the side. One stabbing into a tendril splitting its top, and the second cleaved into another tendril shaking against the powerful structure.

Smoke and debris swept across the landscape as a series of tendrils and massive spirals rammed into the blue behemoth first sliding it back, then began to shove it back. Back and forth, persistent and unrelenting they battled back and forth, Madara slicing and slashing at the tendrils gouging into the mammoth and rippling structures of earth and stone, the tendrils smashing into the chest, face, and wrapping around the limbs of the Susano'o heaving it off of its feet and throwing it into the ground.

Madara waited for Syrus to strike first this time, Susano'o parrying to the left as two tendrils shot passed him, destroying the ground behind him and ripping its way out once again. He retaliated, swiping low, the Susano'o tore its blade into the tendrils, one lashing out to grab one before gouging into once again.

Syrus pushed into its guard, smashing a tendril against the massive guardian's jaw and chest sending it skidding back. He surged forward on coiling and spiraling tendrils, another series began lashing out with, colliding with the four energy blades, the two struggling against each other as one gouged, and the other pushed and yanked. Another tendril shot around behind him, spinning, his Susano'o lashed out once more swiping into the tendril the resounding shock wave tearing across the terrain.

Pushing the rubble aside, Syrus stared at Madara. Ignoring the blood on his face he opened his mouth to speak. "Your steps are strong, Madara!" He raised his guard, shifting on his feet, as he formed the horse seal preparing for the next attack.

Madara snarled, charging towards Syrus with earth-shaking steps. Blades collided with tendrils, rapidly bashing and battering against each other, spilling out debris in every direction as far as four miles back and ten miles into the sky. Syrus strained dodged a tendril rattling as it secured the burning blade, and in that small gap of time, seven more tendrils slammed against the massive blue guardian sending it off of its feet and crashing into the ground.

Madara swung again, reacting before the tendrils could pummel and squash him, his Susano's slashing and hacking against them. But, Syrus was quicker, focusing his chakra, and smashing another tendril into his chest, feeling buckling only for a second. Madara smirked, the rush of battle getting the better of him. "I must admit you've got a lot of rhythm."

Syrus clenched his teeth as he surged forward, launching a dozens of tendrils right towards Madara, not using just three or four like before.

Madara grunted, teeth grounding against each other as he batted and bashed against the calculated and furious assault. He lunged in, Susano'o lashing its sword out in a tight arc, but Syrus dodged it at the last minute leaping over it as it tore into the tendril he stood on, swiftly landing on another one that had been a few feet away from him.

Madara frowned, pressing onto Syrus, the muscular man collided with him head on. Madara swiveled away from him launching a quick barrage of slashes. Syrus launched his own assault both landing blows on the other. Blades tore and ravaged into the tendrils, and the tendrils spiraled and twisted threatening to shatter the blades and pushed the Susano'o steadily back.

_Damn it... These things are strong! _Madara's Susano'o heaved forward trying to push through the tendrils with brute force, managing to split one away sending the top plowing across the terrain. Syrus spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening nonetheless. Five tendrils swiped forward, three dropping low and sweeping the Susano'o off of its feet. Another two tendrils shot forward, slamming into Madara knocking him back and away.

Madara sprung up to his feet, facing Syrus with a growing smirk. He sped in with a quick lunge, leading with two slashes, Syrus blocked the two blades before they could connect, another swinging around aiming to coil around its neck.

Madara spun under and through the strike, pushing away. The Susano'o swiped, launching a blast of pure resounding force that Syrus hastily tanked, surrounding himself with his mammoth coils.. Madara pressed forward viciously following up with another slash and hack, Syrus snarled, battering and bashing against the powerful energy blades, and with deadly speed forced another to surge forward driving it into its sternum.

Madara snarled, his Susano'o releasing an enraged bellow. slamming all four of its blades across the tendrils and quickly following up with a stab which pierced through one tendril, the resounding force traveling through the other side, just as it went to press a tendril smashed against its face forcing to skid back and away, digging one foot into the ground kicking up an avalanche.

"I say we should get to it!" Sasuke locked his eyes with Mikito after watching the duo battle back and forth furiously dozens of meters away, the reverberations shook at the soles of his feet. Slowly, a cunning smirk quickly stretched across his face and he took a few steps forward, slowly drawing his sword. "Our last fight ended all too shortly for my taste, and there was interference.

Mikito shifted her stance. "Your move...

"You're not one for words..."

Sasuke blitzed first slamming his sword against Mikito's the impact driving them back, tearing their feet into the ground. He strained, quickly unclasping a hand and sent a punch forward, Mikito copied the action. Their fists collided, bone against bone, but Mikito's felt like solid steel instead of just simple bones.

"Don't make the same mistake everyone does..." Mikito growled, surging her chakra and letting it burst outwards in crippling waves until the ground wafted and split around her, spreading outwards in spiderweb-like formations. She snarled, steadily pushing her fist forward, shoving Sasuke back, but the goatee clan man's expression of slight surprise turned into one of arrogance. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Sasuke."

He surged his chakra once more, and Mikito sprung back in a swift series of flips and lunges. Just narrowly avoiding the fireballs aimed her way. Sasuke gave chase, slamming his right foot into the ground, propelling himself forward until he was a mere blur. He struck out, but Mikito dodged at the very last second, snatching him by the wrist with crushing force. _I didn't realize she was__ this strong! What the hell is this woman? _Mikito grunted, swinging Sasuke across to the side, and swung with her leg, smashing him square in the stomach with her shin, unleashing an enormous sphere of gale winds towards him as he shot away.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

It exploded with brutal force clashing and bashing against a massive fire jutsu Sasuke unleashed at the last second.

Sasuke leapt back and away quickening his pace, Mikito closed their gap within an instant kicking him in the ribs, but with sheer anger he elbowed her across the jaw, Mikito twisted against his follow up kick, snapping her fist out, slamming her fist into Sasuke's stomach, his armor making a loud clap as it absorbed the brunt of her strike, to powerful attacks send the two skidding across the ground, the resounding impacts jarring against their bones.

Sasuke shot forward, his speed easily doubling from before. He twisted around Mikito's blade punching her across the jaw. To his shock and horror, Mikito pushed her jaw against him straightening her neck. I_t had no effect!?_ Mikito rammed her palm against his chest, sending him flying back across the terrain, she pressed ahead grabbing him by the neck with one hand smashing him into the ground.

Blood. The familiar liquid rushed to his mouth from the back of his throat. Hastily, with a giant surge, Sasuke narrowly avoided getting stomped on. The ground started to crack and quake, and with the same speed as before he hand planted back.

The collision of Mikito's foot to the earth sent a wave of force trembling out around them, before spilling out sudden stacks of smoke and crushing the ground forcing it inward. Everything for a few miles just _sunk_ and _crumbled _billowing out monstrous clouds of debris and smoke in their chaotic staccato. The dust finally, slowly cleared, Mikito was covered in dust and chunks of earth, at the bottom of the enormous crater.

Sasuke stood on the edge warily, eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked down at her. _If that stomp connected... _

"You don't pull your punches, Sasuke." Mikito allowed a smirk to grace her face, wiping a streak from her chin leaving a light smear.

"The same goes for you." Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

Yuko had changed out of her kimono with reluctance, neatly folding it and moving it off to the side by her futon where it wouldn't get tarnished or damaged. This thing would cost a fortune to fix if she allowed it to just lay about. She couldn't let any harm come to the gift Ahiko bought her.

Ahiko had returned from the bathroom a few minutes wearing her usual black garb. It was still technically their day off, and even though they were standing guard, they weren't needed out in the field at this moment. They had their own task to complete.

They kept the woman in the monk robes that she had been wearing before. There was no need to cause the girl even more panic waking up to see that someone had changed her. She may have been restrained for the moment, but that didn't mean she wouldn't start screaming and shouting. It'd be a lot of trouble, and the last thing either wanted was for the damiyo's guards to come busting down the door.

It had been a few hours since they returned and spoke to Misaka and Aito, and this woman had yet to wake up. Curiously, Ahiko peered over at Yuko who wore a look of concentration and deep thought. "How hard did you hit this girl, Yuko?"

"Not very hard." Yuko replied, feeling a bit self conscious. "But... I could have hit her a little harder than I intended to."

"Yes, she was moving around quite a lot." Ahiko agreed. For a person to put up such a fight when they were faced with life or death wasn't surprising, but this girl kept on fighting even when she was partly through the gates. Whatever order was there in that moment was lost, thrown to the wayside of carnage and chaos. This one girl had managed to cause all of that, it just didn't fit together.

Why would she... A civilian cause such a commotion in _this _village and country... Knowing what the consequences could be for just treading on the outskirts?

Ahiko furrowed her brows pressing her lips into a thin line. This girl was either very foolish and stupid, or she had ties with one of the clans out in this region. There couldn't be any other reason than that-of course she was being chased but coming in this direction would result in automatic decimation on sight. She must have known that her clan and the Uchiha wear patrolling this entire area, getting into the territory would alert their units, and those units would come barreling into whoever who was chasing her followed by the damiyo's guards.

If she didn't know about the consequences for treading this close than she was simply foolish without any regard... But, there's no way she could have possibly ran here on a whim, no its was deliberate completely.

She knew that she'd be safe from those Hatake and Akimichi pursuing her once she got a certain distance away. Pushing and shoving her way through the gates knocking down a few merchants, causing chaos, it all played out into her favor since there'd be a swarm of Uchiha and Domou beaming towards the Hatake and Akimichi that were pursuing her.

But, she couldn't have just ran here just for that reason.

The door slid open, tearing her away from her thoughts and Izuna stepped in slowly. He slid the door shut behind him, moving over towards a wall and leaning against it before sitting down. "Can I help you two out?" He peered at the two of them, catching Yuko's slight surprise he continued on. "Misaka and Aito explained the situation to me on her way to the library." He was happy to see the two getting along, and the two of their respective forces getting along much better than before. "Yuko, you have something that you need to tell me?"

"Yes she does." Ahiko nodded.

Curses! Misaka and Aito told him. Now Ahiko was spurring it on!

"That can wait. But, yes I do." Yuko said quickly, waving her hands for a short moment. Compared to this that was so minute, it'd definitely be taking a backseat to this for the moment... They had an unknown girl, in the castle, that managed to cause more chaos and disorder than Sasuke did in the last two or more weeks with his brazen and brash attacks all in the span of just twenty minutes. Maybe even less than that.

"Mmm." Izuna nodded in agreement, not going to push the subject at the moment and focused on the task at hand.

"Do you have any idea who this girl is?" Ahiko asked him. There was weariness on her features. Most likely that weariness was caused by the fact the more they ran through this entire thing more questions were popping up than being answered. This girl, was crazy or stupid and they couldn't begin to know her motive or motives for running all the way out here other than to save her own skin, there weren't many who tread towards this area, and her just blitzing her way through _half way_ through the front gates... She was dangerous.

"Well, I can see she's not a native of the Fire country." Izuna noted, that was the most evident thing. Her skin was soft and petite, nothing like the rough and tough skin he seen for the majority of his life. There were always certain things to check for. The Fire country was a harsh place to reside, and many couldn't take the heat that sweltered nearly all year long, giving just a small window of opportunity for the snow to descend and compact the earth. "She could be from the Lightning country, Monsoon country, or maybe the Earth country."

Ahiko let out a rugged sigh.

"Misaka told us the same thing." Yuko said with a weary expression.

"Is she wearing anything?" Izuna questioned intently, peering at the unconscious girl. "Wearing anything noteworthy... Any family heirlooms? Anything that can distinguish her family or surname?" He explained a bit more in detail.

Nobles had a sort of thing where they passed down certain jewels, bracelets, or something of that nature onto their next born to keep it in the family. There would always be a marking or several markings on the heirloom emblazoned with pride and worn with pride by the next generation of noble. A shinobi would never do such a thing, anything of the sort would lead to their identity and the location of their compound, it was bad news all around. Though, it wasn't to say they didn't keep heirlooms or had them-swords, kunai, scrolls hundreds of years old... Anything of prominent use.

"I checked before, but all she has is this bracelet." Ahiko held up the thick golden ring. It was a bit dull against the sunlight-though there was a slight glint. Definitely solid gold. It was definitely created by an expert, the way it evened out from start to finish, not a single odd angle or skewing of a few degrees, it was intricately perfect in every sense. Somebody put _a lot _of time and effort into crafting this, it spoke volumes of the commitment and dedication they had to their craft. "See..." She pointed to a series of engravings and kanjis that just seemed _odd _that ran across the bottom length of the bracelet.

Izuna gently took the bracelet from Ahiko's hand, inspecting it carefully as if he dealt in the business of jewels, gems, and other precious stones since he could walk and talk. Shinobi never a need for such things, except if there was a profit to gain from it-there would always be profit for stuff like this. He never paid any special attention to jewels or things of that matter, but he did pay close attention to how each piece was made in different countries. "I think she is from the Lightning country."

"What makes you say that?" Yuko asked, staring at him carefully. "The kanji.

"Is it the symbols?" Ahiko questioned

"You see these kanjis here." Izuna pointed to a row of them. "And these symbols here." He pointed to the symbols right next to the Kanji. "It's actually both... There is a place within the Lightning country where the influential families reside within miles of each other acting as their own governing force. They don't do anything too dramatic or anything along those lines since the Lightning damiyo distributes their power on his own whims." It wasn't much different from the Earth country where the damiyo resided in a large castle and any and all dealings with shinobi were through a middleman. To boot shinobi also couldn't stay with the damiyo and had to stay within the village. The powerful and influential families that lived in and made up the village were in control of their segments of the bustling place. "There is the Mishi family, the Kazama family, Mishiha family..." He paused.

"Well, we've lowered it down at least." Yuko said with a bit of relief. Searching through hundreds of thousands of surnames and families in one country was far too painstaking and tedious even for her.

"But..." Izuna pointed the Kanji of 'infinite'. "Only a powerful family in the Lightning country would use a kanji like this one. It's to show their loyalty and devotion to the damiyo and vice versa." There had been a incident... Where a unit of Uchiha was completely wiped out near the borders of the Lightning country by Haji. They had been in pursuit of the wounded Senju, who Haji evidently saved. The man had been there for a long time and was rumored to be taken by the youngest princess. "After outstanding duty he gave this to all the families, it'd always be a sign of mutual trust between them."

"So, it's between the Mishi family, Kazama family, and Mishiha family?" Yuko ventured.

"That's right." Izuna nodded.

If this girl just happened to be the one that Haji was taken by... It'd play well into his favor. He could destroy their alliance with the Senju, have him strike down Tobirama, any number of things so long as this girl meant something Haji. He was only limited by his imagination, and he always had a vivid one. "We'll know for a fact once she wakes up and we can question her, but that is my hunch at this second..." Izuna adjusted in his seat against the wall, leaning one arm over his knee as he narrowed his dark eyes just slightly. "Yuko-chan, you have something you needed to say?"

"Are we finished with this?"

"We'll figure out more once she wakes up." Ahiko said softly.

Izuna just nodded.

Yuko pursed her lips for just a second before nodding her head. She never really liked being put on the spot, or put in the spotlight. Seeing everyone's eyes trained on her was just a bit overwhelming. Taking a calming breath, Yuko looked into his dark eyes, keeping her voice even. "It could just be nothing. But... I did find something to be a little strange."

Izuna got up from his seat swiftly, striding over and kneeling on one of the cushions in front of Yuko. "What is it that you found to be strange?"

Yuko traded looks with Ahiko.

Ahiko gave a comforting nod to her before starting.

It wouldn't be good for Yuko to just put it off as nothing.

"It's our day off, and since Yuko's never really been out I decided to show her around." Ahiko started with a small smile, leaving out the part about how they got dressed up. "We went to our usual spot, the tea house but it was closed down for something. The owner said it was for renovations, but that doesn't make much sense. They get business daily and a lot of it, they'd be stupid to close it down for something that could be taken care of while customers are there."

What was moving around a little furniture?

"We found it a little odd so we went up to the place and knocked on the door." Yuko continued where Ahiko left off, kneading her fingers just for a second before she clenched her trousers. "The owner answered, of course, but he seemed to be in a hurry and there was someone or a few people shouting at him." Hearing that shaking thud even from her spot in the front of the building was a little daunting. Whatever fell was heavy and echoed through. "We didn't wish to cause him anymore trouble, so we continued you on our way to a nearby sweet shop, and we ate some sweets there." Of course, she left out the part about Ahiko smooching her.

Unlike Madara, Izuna didn't make any snarky comment or scoff.

"But, it just... Just doesn't sit right with me." Yuko said.

"Why is that?" Izuna leaned back on his knees, crossing his arms over his chest. His stare becoming even more intent.

"Well, that tea house has always gotten a lot of business, and since it has seven stories I'm sure they're more than well off..." Yuko pursed her lips. "I mean I could just be overthinking this, but that place has gotten a sudden influx of customers lately, a bit more than usual... It makes sense that they'd need to delay in opening their shop-a lack of supplies and all, but that wouldn't last for hours."

"Go on." Izuna urged her, his teeth gritting just slightly. He smelled something...

Someone was scheming...

"They usually get their supplies from the place right next door, since they get so much business there are times of the day and night where they don't have certain items. But, they never closed the place down, they'd just continue on with their business as always." It was a shame because their cupcakes were always so good, but always sold fast. Ahiko made sure to get at least a dozen for the two of them, sweet girl. "But, they didn't do that, and instead they closed the place down for renovations, but I couldn't spot anything that was really faulty save for a few walls but that's nothing too major. The man that spoke to us... He seemed to be a bit tense and weary, but with everything that's been going on I can't really blame him, but..."

Izuna nodded slightly. There could be a supply shortage crisis at this tea house. He was more than familiar enough with it, having went there a few times on his way back from patrol or during patrol. They did get _a lot _of business daily... So, maybe they did run out of certain items, but as Yuko said there was a place literally next to it where they got their stuff from. So it _could _be a renovation and shortage...

Or, it could be a slip up in some scheme. Somebody was moving too hastily, too rashly and the seams were starting to crack open little by little exposing the innards of mechanics of the entire thing. The customers could be the ones a part of the whole thing and just playing a part in that whole moment. The owner, workers, everyone could all just playing a part-their chakra weren't noteworthy, but they could easily be using a suppression seal.

He clenched his hand tightly.

"I know it's not much, Izuna-sama, but-"

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea, Yuko-chan." Izuna said placidly, giving her a small smile. Her cheeks tinted red for a few seconds. "This is more... More than enough, and more than I could ask for. You've done a splendid job."

"Izuna-sama." Yuko blushed from his praise, turning her head down to hide her smile away from his and Ahiko's eyes. Getting praise from Izuna was... Enthralling.

"I'll speak with my brother, Souji Mikito about this as soon as they get back." Izuna said, his tone light and serene, easily hiding the trepidation and urgency he was feeling course through him internally. Yuko... She didn't even realize the merit of her discoveries, the true significance of them and what they could possibly lead to. To her it was just a hunch that had no merit to it, but she had to tell him since Mikito, Souji, or Madara weren't present. Little did Yuko know, she may have opened the lid on an entire operation. "If you'll excuse me I have to get going now, but rest assured I will relay this to the three of them. You may need to speak with them yourself though, to tell them your side of it."

"I understand, Izuna-sama." Yuko nodded, watching Izuna carefully as he moved towards the door, sliding it open. It would only be natural for her and Ahiko to both be present to explain their side of the story, things tended to change when information or events were relayed and this was the best way to piece everything together and cut out anything that was added or detracted.

But, this meant that she would likely be sitting around even longer... Which she didn't mind, but this girl had no intention of waking up anytime soon if her observations were anything to go by. She was exhausted, and when she woke up the first thing she would want is water and, or food. She'd have little to no energy to sit up.

"When that girl wakes up inform me."

"When she wakes up you'll be the first to know, Izuna-san." Ahiko assured.

"Thanks." Izuna excused himself, sliding their door shut silently.

"Yuko-chan, I am very proud of you!" Ahiko exclaimed after several silent seconds passed. Her sudden shout startled Yuko, but she held he tight in both arms. "You've come a very long way!"

"I-I really didn't do anything." Yuko protested.

Ahiko smiled softly, releasing Yuko from her hug and leaning back on her knees. It was just like Yuko to not realize just what it is that she reported, the sheer importance of what she reported. The importance of what she completed. Either Yuko was very modest-which she was, or she suffered from diffidence. Yuko had always been a very modest girl, but maybe it was forced. Maybe she suffered from diffidence. "Yuko-chan, you're always so modest!"

Yuko blushed slightly. Ahiko had the ability to make her do it without much effort. "That whole thing was just weird... And, Mikito did say that we need to report anything to them whether it's a hunch or not, anything at all." She sighed softly, looking towards the bathroom. "Looks like we need to stay in here."

"You can take a bath, I'll watch her." Ahiko said, lying down on her stomach, making herself comfy on her futon and kicking her feet above her.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm!" Ahiko watched Yuko stroll into the bathroom with a towel slung over her shoulder. _What's going to happen now... _Ahiko looked at the gray swirling clouds, as ominous and lingering as the events that were brewing before them at this very moment.


	60. Het up

"He has combined Shadow Clone with his own invention, the Sexy Jutsu. What a foolish ninja technique...and he could probably get me with it, too."

Hiruzen Sarutobi

* * *

The battle lasted hours.

It wasn't until the sun began its long descent over the horizon that Madara, Souji, and Mikito returned to the village, torn, battered, and looking worse for wear.

The bloodied corpses of the Akimichi and Hatake nearby were being hauled away by several guards thrown into a makeshift wagon upon their return. The bodies in the distance would be burned shortly by a unit of Uchiha. The guards that stood stoically at the gates greeted them with barely perceptible nods, their facial expressions unseen but remained stoic nonetheless, they immediately allowing them entrance inside. The situation was well under control at this point.

Uniforms tattered and torn, blood smearing them in long distorting streaks swiped and spread across their armor. The obnoxious odor of sulfur, dirt, grim, and blood wafted off of them like raging waves that wished to knock the calm tides aside. Madara slowly brought a hand up to his face, paying no heed to his surroundings, hissing softly as he wiped away the blood on his cheeks. His eyes _burned. _

Everyone gave them an extremely wide berth as they made their way towards the castle, their uniforms easily distinguishing them as their protectors, but fear overran their senses so much so that they parted path just for trio, no single person or group dared to step or even look in their direction for fear of being cut down where they stood.

Souji paid them no attention. If they all wanted to part a path for them out of fear then they very well could. It made traveling easier, and he didn't have a thousand people in his way. Their reactions weren't at all surprising, the actions of the Uchiha and Domou were widespread in this village, mere murmurs and whispers of how they'd run out the gates and come back drenched in the blood of their foes. Of course, they didn't know why they were running out of the gates and who they were after, but then again they wouldn't even care. To them it was just the Uchiha and Domou running out and coming back covered in blood, it was ghastly and terrifying.

He could only assume that at least half of these people were going off the rumors that had been widespread throughout the world. The Uchiha feared for their visual prowess their Sharingan promising a quick and swift death, driving their, making them bite off their fingers, just with one glance. The Domou, their name alone instilled terror in the hearts of many, said to be demons and cannibals that lurked about the jungles and forests in the west, their strength monstrous able to rip foes apart with their bare hands, they'd rip off a person's face.

Yes, the big bad Uchiha and Domou.

The trek was short and mundane.

Short of a few minutes later they made it to the castle, the citizens and anyone else who gave them space were far behind them, and neither of the trio even glanced back as multitudes of guards milling about and training entered their field of vision. There were Uchiha and Domou on patrol, diligently sweeping every inch and centimeter of the place. Some wore their uniforms while others wore simple clothes, blending in perfectly with the workers around this area, giving them another layer of cover.

Before they could even make it up ten floors Izuna flew into their vision. His eyes were steady and his lips pressed to a thin like giving him an impassive but focused expression. He quickly led them to a nearby room, offering nothing but a hasty hand gesture to get them to speed along as he entered the room shoving away the clutter and tossing a few cushions on the floor.

"How did it go?" He asked, head tilting over to his left just a little as he took in their forms, the blood smeared on his brother's face, the tears and cuts in their uniforms, the small cuts and bruises on them, and their disheveled hair. Though, Souji's wasn't that bad.

"There were no more Hatake and Akimichi in this area." Mikito told him. "We went towards the Desert country and encountered the Subatsu and Sarutobi, it seemed that the Hageshii initiated an attack and started to retreat, Sasuke took this chance to launch another attack. They finally pulled back after it was clear their numbers weren't going to overwhelm us." The wide majority of the split and gouged bodies were those of Hageshii shinobi, there were Sarutobi amidst the clutter of course, Sasuke would never pass up a chance... But, the Hageshii outnumbered them all easily. It could only mean Hajime and Koizuki launched an attack against them, or Syrus made the first move and lured them all there.

Sasuke just shoved his way into it as usual.

They came in just as things looked to be reaching a peak.

"I suppose it was satisfactory." Mikito continued. "There weren't any Senju present, not even Hashirama or Tobirama and I couldn't find any outposts of the Hatake or Akimichi either."

"Odd..." Izuna frowned. Hashirama not getting right in his brother's path, it was almost unheard of. Though, Tobirama not being present really wasn't all that much of a surprise, that prick put himself on a pedestal on top of another pedestal. He probably thought it was below him to attack the Hageshii with Syrus, probably wanted nothing to do with it and waited for Hashirama. The so called 'god of shinobi' to tell him what to do. He narrowed his eyes in fury. Those damn Senju. "There wasn't a single Senju present? Not even one? Not even Toka?"

Souji's gaze darkened.

Mikito shook her head.

"Unfortunately. No." Madara admitted, a small scowl crossing over his features as he crossed his arms over his armored chest. It was a shame Hashirama and Tobirama hadn't been there, but he figured Tobirama was working behind the scenes as always, and Hashirama was trying to be diplomatic-probably wasting his breath and time with that stupid damiyo. Toka just followed her orders despite being married to Hesui. It all worked out though in the end. The Hageshii were retreating and the Hatake and Akimichi that attacked them were decimated. "But, we've managed to accomplish something, so it can be overlooked."

Izuna nodded in understanding. Overlooked meant that they wouldn't be taking a one way trip to the Desert country in search of the Senju.

"We didn't encounter Daiki either for that matter." Mikito added, her brows knitting together for a moment before her expression relaxed. "He's been quiet for a little while."

"He's probably waiting to see what action the Wind damiyo takes." Souji said with a light shrug. Now was the waiting game, where one would use the political aspect to their advantage or pay close attention to it, instead of doing that they'd continue making their move. "We don't need to worry about him... For now." Souji mused, flicking his eyes onto Izuna. "Do you have something important to tell us?"

"I do." Izuna glanced around the room for a moment, eyes lingering on the door a bit longer. "I've got a report from Ahiko and Yuko. I got another smaller one from Yuko, she thought it was nothing."

Mikito and Madara pointed their eyes onto Izuna.

"It's her day off." Mikito said, eyes narrowing just slightly at the last statement.

"Why are you telling us if it could be nothing?" Madara asked, clearly annoyed. His eyes were burning horribly and he could taste dirt and blood in the back of his throat, scratching and clawing at his tongue. It was nothing short of painful annoyances, for once he just wanted to get some rest and maybe have something good to eat. Izuna being a halfwit was the last thing he wanted to even entertain.

"Madara, let him finish." Mikito chastised him.

Madara scowled.

"Thank you, Mikito." Izuna flashed a small grin. It was a surprise Madara hadn't stormed off. "Ahiko was showing Yuko around since she knows this place well. They went to the famous tea house in this village, but found that it was closed for renovations or something of that sort. The owner was a little vague and he seemed to be a little on edge of wary. Yuko surmised that it could be because of recent events, but she has also brought up several good points. It wouldn't take longer than a few hours to finish these renovations, this place gets a lot of business, and there is a shop right next door where they get a wide majority of their items. Why would they it down for the entire day if its just moving furniture or something like that around?"

"The tea house with seven floors?" Souji's interest was piqued. What would make them close down that thriving business for even three seconds? He had been there a couple of times since they arrived here and _every single _day and night that place was packed to the walls. People from different walks of all classes and walks of life went there to talk or simply relax. Farmers, traders, merchants, specialists-such as an architect, simple children no older than five, nobody was exempt.

"That exact one." Izuna gave a small nod in return. "Yuko also stated that they've been getting a greater influx of business, more so than usual. I guess it really wouldn't be noticeable to just a simple passerby or tourists, but even the regulars that go there have said it's been dramatic with the sudden increase of business." This could be credited to the damiyo allowing any and all entrance-without being their searched or the supplies.

"Go on." Madara pressed.

Masa's statement from earlier began Izuna's mind. "Remember what Masa said?"

Madara's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed. She had offered her own opinion, which basically was the damiyo's standing order could their greatest weakness... They couldn't search what was coming in, going out, couldn't search the people coming in or out. It gave any possible enemies an element of surprise over them, and they very well couldn't go against the damiyo's order-without a valid reason. "I do."

_Perhaps Yuko is much more skillful than I thought... _Madara conceded silently. That girl _could_ have just blown the lid off of an absurd scheme that was being cooked up by fools... But, they had so many enemies at this point, it was hard to say who could be plotting and who could be assisting in it. One, two, six clans... Too many possibilities, too little time to shuffle through all of them.

"I think Yuko may have uncovered something." Izuna concluded with a grim tone, eyes narrowing to slits. His shoulders tensing forward.

"What do you want to do, Mikito?" Madara asked, carefully eyeing her.

An internal attack had always been on her mind. Since the incident of Maison-ya she had been wary of any and all possibilities of one happening again. It happened once already... By all means it could and would happen again, it was only a matter of time before it would happen again. Of course things wouldn't go exactly as they had at Maison-ya, they would plan it differently, try to be more elusive about it, but the same thing would happen in the end. If this was anything, anything remotely like Tomoyuki's absurd scheme to burn down the Grass village and kill the damiyo in the midst of the chaos...

They'd be getting ready at this moment to carry it through. And, the moment it happened everything would be thrown to the wayside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikito asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Madara smirked.

"We'll wait."

"What!?" Madara barked at her in outrage.

"Madara, let me finish!" Mikito snapped in frustration, shooting him a deadly glare. Seeing his only response being a scowl, she continued on. He had a horrible habit of cutting people off. "We'll wait until tonight, by then they should already be settled and in place, we don't have to search them out like before in the Grass village. If we attack now they'll scramble and we may not catch those who are pulling the strings behind the scenes, if they knew that we were aware of this they would have already left this place."

"She does have a point." Izuna agreed quietly. "If we do attack now we may not catch those directly responsible for planning the whole thing. We just don't want to the grunts."

"We need to apprehend at least one of them. Make an example out of them." Souji added.

"If we wait too long it'll already be too late." Madara argued.

"The fact that they're not scrambling despite our patrols having increased means that they're comfortable... Or they're waiting for us to make the next move." Mikito said with a stern tone, eyes locking with Madara's one visible onyx black eye. He was smeared with blood, there was blood on his face-his own and his foes. It was ridiculous, this man was so... So incorrigible! "If it is the second we have to exercise caution, Madara. That tea house is in the center of this village where the markets are alongside several other shops and stands. It is in an advantageous position. When the fighting does start civilians could be pulled into it, we need to avoid needless casualties by all means." She narrowed her eyes. "More importantly with its location, the battle will need to be contained inside. We can't let anyone escape."

_Damn it... _Madara snapped mentally, closing his eyes for a moment and pausing in his stare down with Mikito. She made excellent points, too damn excellent for his taste. Those fools could be waiting for them to make the next move, they did need to exercise caution, and the tea house was in the center of the village. If they had any sort of allies in here they'd come spilling towards that location. It'd cause a lot more chaos and disorder than was necessary, and once the battle spilled out of the tea house is when it could and would take a turn for the worst.

"Madara."

"Hn."

"We can't just run out there." Souji interjected himself into the conversation, not caring if he was rude or interfering in something personal between his sister and Madara. "This tea house is in the center of this village... They are in an advantageous position.. we're going to need a form perimeter around it-so that if anyone happens to escape they'll be dealt with swiftly. Since this place is also seven floors in total we're going to need to split up into groups once we enter." He sighed softly. "Going in a large group won't play in our favor, but it'll be dangerous to underestimate what we're up against, it could be even more severe than the Grass village."

"We'll have to depart at night in that case." Izuna said slowly, mind flipping through a series of scenarios. They'd need a large group with them, there was just no way around it, covering every inch of that place with just twelve people wasn't going to do anything worthwhile-worst of all it'd allow many to escape and start bringing chaos within the village. "We'll need to take a large group with us, there's just no way around that. Under the cover of darkness we'll be able to move swiftly..." He paused. "This village is always lively at night which will play into our favor, but I've found a few shortcuts that we can utilize to avoid these hordes of people."

Mikito nodded, having nothing to add, she turned to Madara. Curious. "Madara, do you have anything to add?"

Madara pondered this, before giving a slight nod. "Station small units throughout the village and around the gates." Madara crossed his arms across his chest. "They'll be dressed in civilian clothing, If there's any reinforcements that intend to storm in here once we raid that place they'll deal with them and drive them away out of the territory. And, if any slip passed us or our perimeter they'll catch them before they can retreat entirely." He looked at the trio.

"I want a report on Hajime's, Tunoichi's, and Daiki's movements within the last several days." Mikito said.

Souji just nodded.

"Good plan." Izuna said with a light smile. It was a bit ruthless, but it was the best way to go, there was no telling who or what they'd be up against and they needed every route and section blocked off and checked. If there was even one person that managed to escape, this village could succumb to complete disorder. "Souji, do you mind meeting me in my room after you wash up? I'd like to go over a few more things regarding this." He turned towards Mikito. "I'll have Aito or one of my men bring that information to you."

Mikito nodded. "I want everyone in the meeting room within three hours as well, Yuko too."

"I'll be there" Souji said, leaving the room a moment later.

"Take care of my brother." Izuna whispered to Mikito, striding passed her and took his leave. "I'll let them know."

_I...Will._ Mikito thought silently. She turned her eyes onto Madara, barely holding back a grimace as she took in his form. "Let's go to our room, Madara."

Madara just nodded, sliding open the door allowing her to exit first, and then slid it shut following after her. He wasn't exactly happy that they shut him out-maybe that was being a bit too harsh, but the trio wasn't for his charge head on now. He didn't find anything wrong with this approach, naturally, it was how he took on every problem he ever encountered-head on. But, they did bring up good points, Souji and Izuna, and Mikito took it a few miles further and put eyes around the outside of this village.

Mikito slid open their door slowly and stepped in first moving towards her bed and quickly threw off her torn and ragged clothes. A cool breeze swept against her slicked forehead, wet back, and neck bringing an instant cool to her that she could've drowned in. Carefully, she sat down on her bed, turning her gaze onto Madara who was seated in just his trousers, shirt thrown somewhere in the room, his hands pressing against his eyes as his teeth ground against each other.

"Madara..." She called warily. "Madara are you..."

"I'm... Fine..." He insisted, turning away from her more than he already had been. This pain... This burning... It'd always be there after he used the Mangekyo and even when he activated it. That was one of the many drawbacks of the advanced Sharingan, and though it wasn't something major-like blindness. This burning pain was _agonizing. _It felt like his eyes and every part of them was being stabbed and prodded. The pain didn't subside or lessen, it persisted. "I'm fine."

Mikito's eyes clouded over with emotion. Uncaring that she was completely nude. Madara was _so_ stubborn. He was tough as nails. But, this pain was of a degree that was beyond comprehension or imagination. The way he kept rubbing at his eyes, gritting his teeth, suppressing pained growls that just reached her ears. The eyes were so sensitive and complex, they were fragile... It must have been over twenty times that for the Uchiha... The strain Madara's suffered in combat, suffered from the Mangekyo. "Madara, I'm going to heal your eyes the best I can."

"Go ahead." Finally, he conceded. Mikito wasn't going to let it drop, and he didn't have the energy to say no. He wished she wasn't so... Concerned, but it was a foolish thought since they were married, she'd always worry about him. She'd always be concerned and fuss over him like she was now. Why couldn't she just let him be in pain?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but shut them just as quickly. The light only intensified the excruciating burn.

He moved to wipe at his eyes again but stopped. feeling Mikito's chakra entered his body. It pulsated throughout him in wide ripples before pulsing into his eyes and traveling _into _them moving throughout their entire makeup. It was cooling, soothing, it was like ice was being poured over every little burn quelling them persistently. He groaned softly resisting the urge to lay down and let this feeling overtake him. The burn persisted, but Mikito's chakra fought it off ferociously until the only thing he could feel was just a light dull pain at the very back of his head.

Mikito took a soft breath, moving her hands away from his face. "Stay right here."

"Mikito." Madara watched her run towards their bathroom and throw the door open quickly filling up a bucket and throwing a rag into it, running back towards him and setting it down. "You're naked..."

"You've seen me naked before." Mikito gave him a blank look.

"That wasn't my point."

"I locked our door." Mikito sent him an assuring smile. It was just like him to worry over someone seeing her so exposed, he could be such a pig head, but he was also very sensitive. He'd break the poor person's neck before he even considered it for a second. Laughing softly at the thought she shoved her hand into the bucket clasping the rag in her hand and wringing it out. She straddled him by the waist. "Stay still now." Madara's only answer was a light grunt, but it would do. She wiped and dabbed, carefully pressing it against the bottom of his eye sockets. There was a bit of blood that flowed out but nothing like a stream. She repeated this process several more times until his face was clean and chiseled like before. "All done."

Madara nodded, thankful that she healed him. She didn't have to do it. She could let him sit here and suffer the pain, he did it to himself in every single sense and aspect, she could have smirked in victory while he spent the next few hours clawing at his eyes, but she didn't. Instead she chose to heal him, not give him a lecture about using the Mangekyo, and cleaned him up. "Mikito..."

"Let's go and take a bath, Madara." Mikito said with a small smile, poking his hard and sculpted chest muscles with one finger. "You stink." She laughed softly as Madara directed a glare her way-there was no anger or hostility behind it, only minor annoyance. They both stunk in that regard, but saying he stunk would make him feel like he smelled worse between the two of them, and would hopefully keep anything stupid from leaving his mouth. "I'll wash your back."

"What else would you do?" Madara asked, a bit bemused as he set about getting the bath ready for the two of them. He had declined her offer before to wash his back, but they were married now and it was fitting that they bathe with each other. They didn't _have _to, but... His hair got in the way, and he could never get all of his thick mane...

"Well..." Mikito tapped her chin a few times, her mind playing through a few scenarios and possibilities. "I can think of a few things that I could do other than wash your back. I could wash your hair."

Madara wasn't stupid and clearly understood what she was implying. However... "You wouldn't mind?" He gave her a quick glance. Their eyes met for the barest of seconds.

"Not at all."

* * *

Hashirama arrived to a very strange and almost surreal sight. It was such that he found himself unable to formulate any words, not even a single mutter, he could only stare in what could be summed up as bafflement.

Syrus, Haji, Usagi, Tsugi... All of the Subatsu were gone. Their _entire _force wasn't present. There were Senju lounging about while some maintained their guard, Tobirama was off to the side waiting ever stoically for him to arrive. Despite his short fuse with him in particular, Tobirama was quite a patient and reasonable person, but he could be a bit too high handed and pragmatic. But... Where did Syrus and the Subatsu go, surely they didn't cut their losses and leave, they definitely didn't cut their alliance because he was certain Tobirama would be in his ear about right now, and there was no way they just went out to get fresh air.

"Brother, what's going on?" Hashirama approached him quickly, his long legs making his normal strides quite wide, he managed to close the distance separating them within a few seconds. "Where's Syrus, and Usagi, and the others?"

Tobirama ignored the question looking to Hashirama with pointed ruby eyes. "Did you and the damiyo come to a conclusion?"

Hashirama nodded. He didn't exactly like the way Tobirama was blowing off his question. He was pragmatic and always ready to get to the point, but he'd give him the courtesy of a response. The fact he didn't meant that he was focused on him completely at this moment or there had been a severe disagreement between him and Syrus. Syrus being Syrus and Tobirama being Tobirama, it'd take less than a tinderbox for something to erupt between them. A disagreement would turn into a brawl, and... It would just be a migraine.

"Yes, we did... Finally." Hashirama focused back on the current objective, letting out a quiet sigh. "He wanted to launch a full scale attack on Hajime and his force... He was very adamant and persistent about it, but I managed to persuade him not to take such a drastic action..." He paused. With Sasuke and his force around, it wouldn't be a good idea in any stretch. "We're going to begin to organize our forces and get ready to set out. I believe the Wind damiyo is going to send out messages again to all countries and villages in this region, it's been several weeks since he's expressed his desire, I can only assume he's grown impatient and isn't liking the widespread rebellion."

Tobirama nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest retaining a stoic expression. This damiyo while a bit more cautious, had a fierce streak of pride as well as impatience when it came to certain things. He took action instead of talking things out, quelled problems with force rather than diplomacy, and most of all he did things his own way and that was the end of it. Any type of advisement would likely be shut down, it was his fist against brittle fingers, and those fingers snapped and cracked. He had the best of intentions in mind, but they way he went about doing it. Thankfully, Hashirama talked him down from taking action against Hajime. "It won't take us all that long to get ourselves organized, the majority of our force is resting up, but will be ready to set out at a moment's notice."

"Patience is our greatest ally with this situation." Hashirama said. Voice a bit stern. "I don't want us to look like the instigators or antagonists in this whole thing." The Wind damiyo and Shimura were the ultimate antagonists and instigators at their insistence he threw this whole thing into motion, Sasuke and his force were instigators causing havoc in this region very chance they got, but there would always be sympathizers regardless of the misdeeds being dealt out swiftly. The Sarutobi had deep pockets and the Wind damiyo's desire to unify every village and country in this region under him would appeal to many people.

"I understand." Tobirama agreed. While, he didn't particularly care what people thought of him at large, if the Senju were getting fingers pointed at them for starting all this chaos well it was nothing but ignorance on the parts of those throwing out such claims, and it'd shed them in a bad light. He wouldn't allow anyone to slander his brother's or his clan's name. Sophistry was always at play and those weak willed and minded enough to go with it, by all means they would like sheep. "The Wind damiyo may send messages later tonight, or tomorrow... This time he won't be so lenient, there will be a display of his military strength for all to see."

"Yes." Hashirama pushed the subject off to the side. "Where's Syrus? I was supposed to inform him of this?"

"He's out dawdling." Tobirama said with a bit of disdain.

"Dawdling?" Hashirama questioned intently. Syrus wasn't one to dawdle, dally, or anything of the sort. _I smell blood. _He frowned, brows slitting together as he trailed the scent to its source-roughly five hundred people stood drenched to the bone in the crimson substance. It was in their hair, on their faces, smeared and splattered across their armor and uniforms. "Syrus..." Finally, Hashirama shook his head. "Where were you? The damiyo has finally come to a decision."

A few people nearby starting screaming and yelping in fear scurrying away from them.

_Cute. _Usagi thought.

"Hashirama..." Syrus flicked his gaze onto him, sharp eyes glinting and gleaming as the recesses of his killing intent ebbed away from him. Hashirama, of course would put the question so he _had to __explain himself _to him. Why he was covered in blood, why he wasn't present, why his entire force wasn't present, and why he left without even bothering to inform him of such. And, just where he went. "While you've been... spending the last few hours talking, I was out there dealing with Hajime and his forces... Sasuke, his force, Madara, Mikito, and Souji showed up..." He paused, keenly noting of that look...of... Scrutiny? On Hashirama's face, it seemed the younger man was almost... Appalled to see him and his force in their condition. "We put Hajime, Koizuki, and their force to route, unfortunately they managed to escape... My fight with Sasuke, Madara, and Mikito turned into a stalemate."

Haji offered no other details.

"It was a waste of time, now you're not ready. You also weren't here to hear the final decision and action we will be taking." Tobirama said blandly, but with a pitch of anger that didn't go unnoticed. There was a reason he wanted to wait until his brother was finished. Syrus didn't want to wait.

"I'm more than ready." Syrus retorted, not tearing his gaze from Tobirama's. It'd only take him and his force three seconds to get ready and set out, not even three seconds. "We've put the Hageshii in route and forced them to retreat from this area, I would consider that an accomplishment. I am sure the damiyo has misgivings towards them and wants them to be dealt with-Hajime in particular."

"He did mention that..." Hashirama admitted.

"Then it is my accomplishment." Syrus replied.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed with anger, ruby eyes glinting fiercely. He knew Syrus well enough, he didn't give them a chance to escape or anyone for that matter. They'd hunt them down to the last man, chase them until they ran out stamina or chakra, whichever of those two came first, no stone would be left unchecked and nobody left unchecked. It was thorough, but ruthless, precise, but savage. "You are missing the point..."

"Am I..." Syrus narrowed his eyes. "Or, are you just upset that you're not getting all of the glory?"

"Regardless..." Hashirama got between the two of them. The atmosphere was starting to get heavy and poisonous as the two stared the other down-Syrus's stare never wavering the slightest-just like a wolf. There couldn't be tensions building between them at this moment, that was the last thing that they needed to happen... The damiyo wanted action taken against Hajime and barely conceded with him, Syrus was not in the wrong for doing what he did... Tobirama wasn't wrong either, they just needed to forge ahead. "What's done is done. Let's just move ahead."

"The point is..." Tobirama, if possible, narrowed his eyes even more. He wasn't going to let this drop. "You may have put Hajime and his force to route, but that doesn't change the fact your reasons for doing it didn't have anything to do with that..." Eyes glinting, he took in the blood splattered all over the taller man, a ghastly and for some terrifying sight. "Your reasons for doing it are selfish and nothing less than that. You let your rage fly out of on control and you lashed out! How many of them did you kill, you didn't even spare one to be interrogated! You're..."

"Tobirama, that's enough." Hashirama said immediately, tone stern. "The damiyo would have ordered it eventually, just let it drop. We shouldn't be arguing among ourselves."

"Were you going to call me bloodthirsty?" Syrus asked Tobirama. Hashirama wasn't even in his peripherals, despite the tall man standing just inches away from him. How could Tobirama discredit him for putting that fool in route, no... It wasn't discredit. Tobirama acknowledged the fact he put Hajime and his force to route, but his reasons for doing it... Why he did it. It made the accomplishment that's much more less, insignificant, and _wrong. _His reasons for doing it weren't righteous by any means, but he still did it. "Or, were you going to call _us_ bloodthirsty?" Syrus waved a hand at the force standing behind and next to him, Usagi and Haji flanking him.

"Syrus-" Hashirama interjected himself again.

"You're not answering my question." Syrus grounded out, hostility starting to creep into his tone_._

"I was going to say tainted with emotions and you're a nihilist." Tobirama remarked. "But, you're not denying that either."

"Tobirama! Syrus! That is enough!" Hashirama snapped, chakra pulsing out of his pores like a wild tsunami.

Taken by his brother's chakra, Tobirama refused to tear his focus away from Syrus.

"I see, so it has come to this." Syrus mused softly, closing his eyes for a long moment as he reigned in his emotions. He had been wary of it, for a while now, but he always pushed it to the back of his mind. But, it remained there festering and scratching him incessantly, day and night. But, he didn't wish to entertain it, but here it was playing out. It was slightly different than he had anticipated, Tobirama was a motivator and Hashirama, his way of... It was all coming ahead of speed. "I was afraid this would end up happening eventually."

There was this... Tendency for people in general to _always _put the Senju on pedestal above all others. They were no different than the rest of the clans, they killed children, they sent children to battle... But, their _love. _

This, somehow, made everyone forget they were pure bred killers as well... Only hiding behind mushy and ideological sophistry.

At least the Uchiha were honest, they were extremely wary of outsiders, if you pushed onto them they'd mow you down within that instant, but they were _honest _about it. Not hiding behind their ideology.

The Senju... They _loved _to control and dictate, constantly influence...

"I just didn't kill them, we all killed them." Syrus grated out, sweeping his hand around at his force as he spoke. "If you're speaking to me you're speaking to all of us. No single person carried out the killing." They differed far too greatly it seemed... _And, after coming so far... Maybe it's not possible. _He pushed the thought away, putting his focus back on Tobirama. "It seems that we've reached an impasse..."

"It does." Tobirama agreed dryly.

Usagi watched him intensely.

"Syrus!" Hashirama shouted sternly.

"An Uchiha is an Uchiha. A Domou is a Domou. And, a Subatsu is a... Subatsu. Isn't that right, Tobirama?"

Ruby eyes locked with narrowed ghastly dark eyes, the atmosphere chilled around them. Neither was going to budge, they were locked, they had always been deadlocked. But, one couldn't stare down a wolf, and Tobirama for a moment turned away from Syrus crossing his arms over his chest with closed eyes. "That's right."

Silence.

So few words, but their impact, their meanings... Beyond comprehension.

_The Subatsu will never be influenced... _Syrus thought, his expression darkening with a torrent of emotions as he flicked them onto Hashirama, whatever he was saying, it fell on deaf ears, he was beyond words. He now understood completely. Understood too well. Hashirama, he truly desired peace. Peace over anything else... But, Tobirama... He only wished to control and dictate. Suppress and oppress. "Yes, it seems that we've indeed reached an impasse." Syrus nodded once to himself, a low sigh escaping his lips.

"Syrus!" Hashirama stared at him intensely, face clouding over with emotion. Surely, Syrus couldn't be... He wouldn't...

Syrus glanced away from him. "Hashirama, do you think I don't know what's going on? Do you think of me as naive and blind as to not be able to see?"

"I can't do this without you, Syrus. I need your help as my comrade." Hashirama said, neck muscles taut. "I'll handle Tobirama."

He was far from a coward, and would never abandoned a mission before he seen to it that it was complete, but he tolerated all he could possibly tolerate... Tobirama made his intentions and wariness glaringly clear, and Hashirama... While he claimed he'd handle Tobirama, he'd only have a rough talk with him while Tobirama barked and groused never taking anything to heart... Worse yet, Hashirama would start to listen to Tobirama... They'd be right back here at this very point every single time. There was no need to loop themselves into an endless cycle. "Perhaps... It's not possible." Syrus mused softly to himself, glancing away from Hashirama with grim eyes. Unity... Maybe it wasn't possible to achieve, he was a fool to even believe for a moment and keep trying.

Syrus!"

Ignoring the younger man's yelling, Syrus turned his back towards him, hair billowing behind him. "When an alliance is made, it is only for the benefit of the clans involved. The alliance becomes parasitic at best and is eventually broken or the ally shunned away. It's a constant give and take between the two sides." It's what his father always told him-why the Subatsu had no allies, why they didn't need any allies, why they relied on their strength and their own strength alone. The alliance would merely slow them down, and in time the alliance would be counter beneficial for both sides, leading them to war.

But, he wanted to believe it was different-maybe the alliance would last and not become parasitic, that there would be unity, and with that unity there'd be reciprocation, and with this there'd be love and essentially peace. "It's been like this for us as well... Give and take, it couldn't be helped, however there has been no..." He craned his focus onto Hashirama, ghastly eyes glinting as he locked them with Hashirama's beady dark eyes. "It's become all too clear for me now and I understand it perfectly, too perfect..." He kept his eyes pinned on Hashirama. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not a coward and always finish my mission." There was evident relief in Hashirama's features. "But, know this, the wedding between my sister and Tobirama... It. Will. Not. Be. Happening."

"Syrus, now just hold on-"

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Syrus roared, enraged, chakra gushing out from his pores shaking the ground as he finally lost what patience he had. He clenched his fist until his knuckles paled. "Do not make me repeat myself, Hashirama."

"But-"

"It is my sister's decision... If you push this issue any further I swear, so help me..." Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, and fangs bared Syrus stared down Hashirama just waiting for the moron to say something else. The issue wouldn't be pressed any further, if the Senju Council didn't like it that was just too damn fucking bad, if his Council didn't like, that was just too damn fucking bad. "I will..."

"Okay, okay..." Hashirama waved his hands in front of his body. The hostility and anger fuming off of Syrus was thick and almost palatable. He tried to avoid this, Tobirama being Tobirama and letting his mouth skip ahead, and Syrus retaliating... Syrus could have turned back and left... He got the feeling the taller man was having ideas to do just that. "Tobirama, is this okay with you?"

"I don't give a damn if he's okay with it or not!" Syrus barked. He was just a hair away from grabbing Hashirama by his neck and crushing the whole damn thing! "You are trying patience which I do not have..."

"It's fine with me." Tobirama gave a small shrug. Usagi was too much for him, and he was too much for her, and, though they discussed a few things regarding it... It was better that they just remain comrades and nothing more. Usagi at this point didn't want anything to do with him in that sense, and he knew it for a fact, and he starting to become wary in general. It'd never work out. "If the Council has any misgivings about it I will deal with them, personally."

"We're going to get washed up." Haji said, tone dry. Whether or not he was effected by this whole thing, he didn't let it show on his expression, nor in the tone of his voice. Though, he was more straight to the point than usual and his dark eyes were pitched with a glare."We'll be back within the hour, until then..."

"I'll wait here." Hashirama nodded, shoulders slacking as they heaved off a sigh of relief. Once they were all away he flicked his eyes onto Tobirama. "Brother-"

"That man is a nihilist and tainted with emotion just like the rest of them." Tobirama hissed. "We'd get along just fine without them-"

"Tobirama, that's enough." Hashirama said sternly, and for once Tobirama's eyes widened briefly. "I am only going to say this once. Do not slight Syrus or any of the Subatsu again. Do. Not. Do. It."

"Brother!"

"Tobirama, drop it." Hashirama ordered, turning away from him and fighting off another migraine. _That was way too close back there... Syrus was close to leaving... _He turned his eyes up on the 'roof' above them. _We cannot afford to make enemies out of the Subatsu... Why doesn't he understand?! _

"Are you afraid of him? Afraid of them?" Tobirama questioned angrily.

"They are wolves, brother and you can't contend with a pack of wolves." Hashirama told him lowly, dark eyes narrowed as he leveled a direct and critical stare with his younger brother. "We cannot afford to make enemies out of the Subatsu!"

If the Subatsu happened to join hands with the Uchiha and Domou, the trio would bring the world to its knees and everyone in it...

* * *

Hundreds of people clamored and milled about below in the man-made streets. Jovial and merry, wary and cautious, filled with angst, regardless of their internal feelings they set out to complete their tasks and relax. The weather, finally giving just slightly allowed many people who wouldn't dare venture out of their homes unless they absolutely had to, to come outside and explore their not so seen surroundings.

Factoring this in, he was more than confident that he was in the most advantageous position despite being in his enemies' territory. With so many people around he could vanish in the thick of the crowd if things didn't go exactly his way. There would be chaos and commotion that swiftly followed, but in that small span of time it took those not trained to react he'd already be well on his way.

Ajo adjusted the collar of his scruffy, light brown shirt. It was a lot looser than his usual attire, and he felt a bit lighter without his armor. His unit consisting of six men sat close to or near him, their expressions stoic and harsh. Keenly, he pointed his gaze towards Tunoichi, the man was sitting silently and almost frozen his expression giving nothing away as he stared ahead, Takehito as always was right next to him staring ahead with an almost smug expression. Suppressing a smirk, Ajo turned his eyes onto Hajime, taking in the brand new wound on his face. "Nice place you've got here."

"Indeed, isn't it." Hajime remarked.

"I wasn't sure if I had the right place since there's so many people in here." Ajo said. The smells of food and sweets wafted through the thick walls even on this top floor, along with the steaming tea. People were hurrying in just as he arrived with his unit, he allowed himself to be pushed along the wave until he made it to a staircase then slipped into one of the shadows. Every floor except the sixth and fifth was packed with people, and idly he monitored their chatter with barren interest. "But, this building's design is unmistakable, I thought you'd be a little more... Discreet."

"You've managed to make it through, I see. Ajo." Tunoichi started with a calm tone, eyes peering at the Shimura carefully. It wasn't a hard task, but with the Uchiha and Domou right there, it could complicate things. "I shouldn't be surprised, after all Daishiro's most trusted man would not be detained or captured so easily, nor would he allow his cover to be broken."

"The damiyo his given me an edge." Ajo replied simply, taking a drink of the sake set out before him on the large wooden table. There were dozens of men seated around him all hailing from the Hageshii clan and Shainingu clan, dozens more listening close by in nearby rooms. Evidently, the damiyo gave any and everyone an edge. Funny how one order could completely sweep the tides. "Though, I would have arrived earlier, I couldn't risk being spotted by any Uchiha or Domou, and couldn't risk encountering Mikito."

"Yes, that woman is a witch." Takehito remarked. One of the scars on his face he got from her. He turned his eyes onto Hajime, a light smirk crossing his face as he took in the new wound on his face. "This building is located within the center of the village and is most advantageous for us." He chuckled as he glanced at Hajime. "That scar burns doesn't it."

"Hardly." Hajime jabbed a finger at the healing wound, it wasn't extremely deep, but it'd leave a scar indefinitely. Scowling at Takehito, he turned his attention to Tunoichi. "If this turns out to be a waste of time I may just call this whole thing off."

"You should control your subordinate better, Tunoichi." Koizuki rasped, a light glare marring his expression. "I thought we were here to finalize and execute the plan, not for this brat to make sly comments about something that doesn't have anything to do with him."

"You are right. We are not here to make sly comments." Tunoichi didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Maybe you could bring me up to speed." Ajo said coolly, bringing the conversation back to course. Daishiro hadn't given him much to go off, what would happen, who would be present-though he did guess he'd see the leaders and second in commands, he still had little in his hands. Two leaders meeting never boded well in the long run, these must have been after power or influence or something of that sort. Or, maybe their intentions were much more simplistic. He also needed to buy enough time for Daishiro and that unit to return to the Wind country with their prize. Soon they'd have the Hyoton scroll in their possession.

"We intend to take control." Koizuki replied smoothly, closing his eyes for a moment as he sipped on his sake. "The Sand country and Desert country are both advantageous in their own right. By taking control of these two locations we'll be able to control this whole thing and no move will escape our sight. The Sand country being the heart of this region, and the Desert country having the longest territory overall, that even stretches into the Fire country. claiming both of these is crucial."

"By taking control of these two locations we also put our forces into an advantageous position." Hajime added. "We'll control the forces coming and going from the Fire country to this region, in addition to controlling the clans within the region."

Ajo nodded. Once they controlled who came and went from the region to the next, everything would fall into their favor a short moment later. They controlled the routes, they controlled the paths, they very well controlled the influx of shinobi. They could possibly crush any clan they chose, Shimura, Senju, all they needed was the right timing and situation for them to pounce on that chance. _Hajime seems to be a man of wiles. _Ajo observed in silence, a small chill running down his spine.

If Hajime and Tunoichi proved to be successful and this whole thing went off without a single hitch... It wouldn't bode well for the Shimura in the long run. However, if these two let their enmity interfere and run rampant, it could be just what he needed. "So, let me get this straight." Ajo set his saucer cup down, eyes narrowed and crucial, he stared down Hajime, then Tunoichi. Indeed, these two were dangerous especially working together. "You intend on putting yourself in direct conflict with the Uchiha, Subatsu, Domou, and Senju-defeat them and control the two territories they're in, and from there you'll then out every clan's force so thin that they have no chance to repel your attacks, which would mean there's no escaping genocide... You'd corner several clans with just the move alone..." He let out a soft breath, keeping his expression schooled. "But, your plan will fail. You two are bitter enemies and will pounce on the chance to strike the other when they least expect it."

Defeating those four clans was going to be close to impossible, and by all means was impossible, that wasn't factoring in his own clan, the Sarutobi, the Hyuga, the Hatake, or the Akimichi. These two were either very foolhardy and their arrogance knew no bounds or they were extremely well prepared and had every possible nuance worked out and played over. He was leaning more towards the first option at this point. But, if they did manage to defeat those four clans and take control of the two territories they'd have a serious advantage of everyone else, and could lead out many attacks that could and would crush anything that was being targeted.

It wasn't favorable since the Shimura would be targeted eventually, if not right away, and more importantly he couldn't let them have such an advantage before he did.

Tunoichi smirked for a moment. "Normally, you'd be correct..." Hashirama was to thank for this advantage. That fool. That ceasefire. It swung the tides into motion where Hajime and himself _could_ work together, where they _could _find a common ground and march forward with that one intention in mind, where they could cease fighting against each other, and start fighting with each other. It all played out in his favor, and he anticipated the ceasefire going as such. "However, we've recently signed a ceasefire with each other including the Chibana and Tachibana clans leaders and second in commands. Our fighting has, for now, been put to a stop, though if we so pleased to continue our conflict that damiyo wouldn't be able to do a single thing to stop us..." He chuckled softly. That noble's arrogance was just like the norm high and mighty, pompous, believing everyone to be under his own authority. "We have found a common ground."

"For now, at least." Takehito was quick to add.

"We should be thanking that fool, Hashirama." Hajime remarked, a deep chuckle rumbling from the back of his throat as he set his hands on the table. He had severe misgivings about signing that ceasefire, but it would prove to be in his advantage, and as far as Hashirama was concerned they'd never fight against each other again. Truly, he was a naive fool. "I am surprised Syrus didn't object the whole thing, he knew it would fall into our favor since the beginning, and yet he went along with it anyways."

"Hashirama can be quite convincing." Koizuki admitted. He could admit that he was a bit moved by how serious the man was, how serious he was about putting an end to the endless fighting and conflicts. However, he was too idealistic and too naive he couldn't see how they swept the tides in that singular moment. A move well played, but for Hashirama it was a step towards peace. "But, he is too naive."

"There have been rumblings about him and his ideals, seems he desires peace." Takehito muttered with disdain. Such a thought process was dangerous and put a big target on your back. "He has even sent ceasefire agreements to Madara and Mikito, though both have declined... I am wary of what his intentions are, is really just for the sake of peace...

"His so called peace will cause half of our world to burn." Tunoichi hissed.

"There are those who will do anything for the sake of peace." Koizuki mused. "It is then that they hide behind an ideal."

"What is he planning to do sending a ceasefire to those two?" Takehito scratched at his chin. "Perhaps he intended to form some sort of a settlement-a village. If the Uchiha, Senju, and Domou joined hands no one would dare move against them... Or even if it is just the Uchiha and Senju that joined hands..." He paused for a moment, continuing. "But, Izuna and Souji would never agree to such a thing they both hate the Senju, and the thought of the Uchiha and Senju joining hands is nothing short of absurd."

"It could be something along those lines." Ajo agreed. "Maybe he intends to create a settlement." But in that case. He'd essentially being pushing many, many, many people into a corner-and that was always dangerous. He couldn't see the turmoil and damage this little settlement would cause down the road, long after he's passed on, no, Hashirama only seen what he wanted and that was as far as it went.

"That man has big ambitions, perhaps it'll be better to get rid of him before he can meddleeven more." Hajime spat. That damn Disuke attacked his unit of Hageshii shinobi near the Lightning country, and he was not going to let that down even if his life depended on it. Hashirama was becoming a serious problem and eyesore and it was time that the pest gets squashed. "He intends to create a superpower."

Ajo nodded in steady agreement. True, Hashirama has big ambitions and desired peace, and it was equally true that this peace he sought after would cause half of their world to burn, and be subjugated. Did he intent to create a village of some sort? It wasn't a bad idea at first glance, but when one unrolled the seams and exposed the true innards of the whole thing it was horrible. There was no doubt that Hashirama would lower himself to the damiyo, and the damiyo would grant him power and control over Konoha and that territory-but they'd still be his dogs.

He wanted to overthrow this entire concept. Shinobi would own and control the land, the cowardly and pompous nobles would be driven into a corner and seek their own haven where there were those stupid enough to relegate themselves to their rule. The shinobi would not be dogs of the damiyos any longer, they'd be calling the shots, no longer would they be secluded in the shadows as nothing more than weapons for hire, but out in the open as owners of the land. They'd take any missions they wanted, when they wanted, they'd give themselves orders, and they'd answer to no one. It would be a _shinobi _village, made by shinobi, for shinobi.

Hashirama would surely bring peace with his method, if only for a few short years, but nothing would honestly change in the end.

Shinobi would still be dogs of the damiyo living for nothing but the mission, weapons for hire, clans would come together in the form of villages, but then it'd just be villages going to war instead of clans-and to care for a village before one's own clan... That was the true essence madness. Nothing would really change, he'd only further the paradox that the world was set in-not shatter it, not overturn or overthrow it, not destroy it, but further it. It'd be full of incongruity and contradictions.

"In any case it's nothing but a pipe dream." Ajo spoke up over the growing chatter that began to crowd the room. "Madara nor Izuna will ever agree to such a thing, especially Izuna... And, Mikito, she's already seen everything there is to see and has made her decision." Madara battled Hashirama far too often to even consider a truce, Izuna _hated _the Senju and had his mortal enemy-Tobirama and Mikito was far too perceptive and could read underneath the underneath of the underneath of the underneath. This would never happen, Hashirama could be blue in the face, but it still won't happen.

"Of course, knowing you Ajo... You'd want no part of it." Hajime said with a knowing smirk.

"Naturally, I wouldn't." Ajo answered tonelessly. He'd never want to be a part of this settlement or anything of the sort, he seen it for what it was, and wouldn't be goaded into giving into his baser emotions. There was more than one way to wage war, external and internal, emotionally, physically, and mentally. With frivolous ideals or cataclysmic ninjustus. "Now, I see your true intentions. You've caught my attention." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, tell me. How is this whole thing going to start?"

"By taking control of this country if we can do that we hold an advantage." Koizuki replied evenly. There were mutters of agreement.

Ajo nodded understandingly, a dark glint in his eyes as he forced a smirk down. "Well then..."


	61. Alteration

"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

Deidara

* * *

There were thousands of shelves dotting the long and expansive room. Some were small, only six to seven feet in length, and double that in width, while others were as massive as they towering, vanishing into the darkness above and taking up entire walls. There had to be hundreds of thousands of books and scrolls all of them varying in information and tales. Some were novels and stories of the Moon Princess Kaguya, some were novels and stories of Rikudo, some consisted of centuries of history of countries. Even the blood drenched and turmoil ridden Water country.

It was a paradise for anyone who enjoyed reading.

Aito massaged the back of his head, strong hands tugging against his thick hair. The Uchiha, they were always well off. They weren't rich, but where some clans lacked any sort of hygiene, and could be downright uneducated... The Uchiha were all well educated, men and women, boys and girls, hygiene was also an important part of their daily lives and was pretty much mandatory. However, he had been a rather trouble making child, when he should have been reading he was goofing off, when his parents hauled him to the library to learn of the Uchiha's history instead of reading he entertained himself by running through the aisles and chasing after his friends.

It wasn't the best idea, like every library one had to be totally silent-no type of noise was allowed. And, a hyper ten year old running around like a maniac wasn't allowed either. Add another five hundred hyper ten year olds-and there was the rule of staying at your guardian's side at all times. Guess tipping that one shelf over wasn't the best of ideas...

In hindsight.

Being in another library, regardless of how vast the walls were and diverse the collection of books and scrolls were, it was bringing back those memories and impulses that had long since been overcome due in part to discipline and the other half being he simply grew out of such immature habits. Instead of running around though, he just wanted to wander around aimlessly. Maybe move a book from its right spot to a different spot.

"Aito, stop." Misaka sent him a light glare, holding the page of the book she was on, putting a halt to his mischief before he could even catch a stride. She had about two dozen books sprawled out before her on the large circular wooden table. Many were historical records and books on past damiyos in other countries, clans, the families that were a part of the damiyo's circle, there was even a few about the times of Rikudo, and even before his era, the era of Kagyua. Some were half open cast off to the side since they provided no more information on what she was looking for, and others had nothing to do with what she looking for.

Aito sighed, lethargically scratching at an inch on the side of his neck. "You're no fun, Misaka."

"That's too bad." Misaka looked at him, sighing softly for a moment before turning away back to her studies. She didn't look or seem the least bit sorry. Aito scowled. "Read this..." She slid a book towards him-a history of the Earth country, Monsoon country, and Hurricane country.

Aito glanced at the book. He kept it where Misaka put it. "Are you almost done?"

Misaka huffed with annoyance. She didn't want to tear the delicate pages that made up the book she was currently reading, but she was going to come awfully close to having a minor slip and tearing this whole table in half and smashing half of it against Aito's fat and hard head. Couldn't he just stop for _thirty_ seconds? _And, so after twelve centuries of steady war within the region, Hirasao went on to become the first Lightning damiyo to gain the position through merit and valor, not by birthright. The former general who commanded the front lines, who had been born a farmer tore down the caste system... His commanders, who..._

"I ever tell you that you look real cute when you're all focused?" Aito couldn't help it and smirked, seeing Misaka's cheek puff up for a few seconds before returning back to normal. He had something to keep him entertained and it wasn't that stupid book, it was Misaka. Getting a rise out of this woman was proving to be very enticing, and she made it so easy.

"Aito... Quiet" Misaka fought off a blush at his compliment, quickly regathering herself. She wasn't going to start squealing and fawning like a little girl because this pig head gave her a compliment. He was incredibly handsome, and he had to have had girls falling over for him since he hit puberty like clockwork. More importantly she was going to lose focus because he kept on goading her. _His commanders, who stood with him for three seasons were all promoted to his inner circle and given territories. Shun Kazama would retain the largest piece of __territory while Shou Mishiha would get the second largest territory, right near the mouth of the river. The Kazama family, having been the largest family and showing bravery in the battles were given the largest territory..._

"You know, I realized you're very short." Aito said, fixing Misaka with a critical stare.

"I am five feet and two inches." Misaka told him, giving into his little game, whatever game it was he was playing. She had gathered everything that she needed from her intense readings, and she was certain she obtained a critical piece of information from the passage she was reading at the moment. It was dozens of pages long detailing the crucial battle that decided if the Lightning country would succumb to turmoil or if it would become stable at last, it wasn't until the last few pages that she paid careful attention to each and every word. "How tall are you?"

"Six feet and five inches." Aito chuckled at her expression. He was well over a foot and a few inches taller than her, it was plainly obvious whenever they were close or walking side by side. Of course, he didn't mention it. Short people could get mad when someone pointed out the obvious, and there was the mistake of calling one a dwarf when they weren't _technically _a dwarf-all because they were short didn't make them a dwarf. Just the same, all because someone was tall didn't make them a giant. "I think you're a dwarf..." He couldn't help it and smirked. "You find everything that you need."

"First of all, I am not a dwarf. I am not below four feet and ten inches." Misaka stated matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe, in comparison to him she was a dwarf, he quite literally dwarfed her, he was a whole head and more taller than her, but that didn't make her a _dwarf_. She was just a good deal shorter than him, and he a good deal taller than her.

Aito of course knew this, but couldn't resist giving the jab.

"As for your second statement I did find everything that I need." Misaka continued on, not missing a beat. She was a little flustered that Aito would say something so _stupid _and quite clearly he was making the observation between the two of them. However, saying stupid things aside, the books and scrolls did yield a lot of information that would be incredibly useful for them in the future, she learned a few more things she didn't know before, and she may have found a lineage that could help them quell all the questions they had at this moment for their captive.

"Thank goodness, I don't know how long I could stand being in here." Aito crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's go." Misaka walked passed him, moving surprisingly fast.

"I'm right behind you."

Aito smirked as she led him through hall after hall. Score one. Ruffling Misaka's feathers was proving to be very entertaining.

* * *

The sky was thick with black, like blankets and sheets rolling afar beyond the horizon. Clouds slowly dissipated, moving and dispersing under the black velvet as the winds surged anew.

It was beautiful.

Yuko couldn't look away.

The sky was filled with stars, thousands. Maybe millions. She couldn't begin to guess.

She didn't normally have a lot of time on her hands. This was one of the rare occasions she did, but a small part of her didn't want to spend it babysitting. Babysitting wouldn't be the right term since this girl was either around the same as her or older judging from her body, but she had been watching for hours now.

Misaka and Aito had yet to return with anything about the girl's possible identity, lineage, or family name. Which meant that there was only a million questions that needed a million answers, that couldn't be answered, and by all means made this one girl more dangerous than just an average civilian. Her bracelet, that was definitely a family heirloom, she came from a high and powerful background.

Nothing like the humble monk she disguised herself as.

She turned her gaze back up.

"Yuko-chan."

Izuna slid the door open to the shared room.

She immediately turned her eyes up onto him and sat herself up looking a bit more presentable. Ahiko wasn't present at this moment, he couldn't say for sure where she went off to, but there had to be a reason behind it. Ahiko was normally with Yuko and vice versa.

"Not sure where she went." Yuko supplied, noticing that searching look on Izuna's expression. Ahiko left about a half hour ago, leaving her here to watch over this trouble making girl.

Izuna nodded, barely. He was wearing his armor."I see."

"Do you need me?"

Izuna nodded. "Wear your armor."

Yuko nodded. quickly getting up from her futon, snatching her armor from the corner and followed after him. She linked and tied it as she walked to the door. "Who's going to watch her?"

Izuna smirked at Yuko for a moment before waving over two Domou shinobi, a Domou kunoichi, and three Uchiha shinobi. "Watch over this room and that girl. If she wakes up don't let her leave for anything."

They gave quick bows and set about doing their duty.

Yuko blinked owlishly, but nonetheless followed after Izuna. She was anticipating something like this would happen. Things could get lost in translation between people no matter how accurate or thorough one could be. As respective leaders Mikito and Madara needed to plan for everything, and account for every little thing to ensure they had a strategy for whatever was going to be thrown at them.

She was certain she didn't leave anything important out, nothing that would cause immediate concern. The tea house was closed, it was very odd to her, and that man did seem a bit skittish despite his compliment. Maybe she was a little too emotionally invested in this or just thinking too deeply on it, maybe she could she could have skipped over something... But, she was sure she didn't. The only things she skipped over were the mundane things, the walk there and back, Ahiko smooching her to fend off four pigs, and getting dressed up before they even left.

One could never be too sure, though.

She was curious, but didn't ask any questions. Only following him silently, contemplating, inquisitive. Izuna was leading her right to it, she didn't have to ask, because he was going to show her.

But... Izuna did seem tense... Poised. Ready.

But, the emotions were clear in his eyes... Not suppressed and tucked away, replaced with an icy cold gleam.

Izuna stopped before a very large door. Not one of the sliding doors that she was accustomed to, but an actual door with a gold colored knob. These rooms were often used for meetings, interrogations, or small gatherings. The people wouldn't be disturbed by the outside world, or distractions wouldn't be able to enter without permission. Nothing would disturb them now.

Izuna twisted the knob, opening the door swiftly and stepped in. Yuko followed in after him. There was a... Tense feeling that swamped over her as she entered, ready and alert, she flicked her eyes around. She took a seat next to Ahiko.

Hikaku and Mitsuki were near the head of the table, by Mikito and Madara.

The atmosphere was...thick.

Yuko took a calming breath.

"I understand you've stumbled upon something before." Madara looked her straight in the eye. Yuko gave a slight nod, it was enough for him, he didn't need a verbal yes or no, just a nod would do fine. He flicked his glance onto Hikaku and Mitsuki,. "It is to my understanding, that on your day off. You and Ahiko both went out for a look around the village, you went to the tea house in the center of the village like you normally, but found out it was closed..." Gauging their reactions carefully, he flicked his gaze onto Hikaku and Mitsuki for a moment, again, before turning it back onto Yuko and Ahiko. "This didn't make sense to either of you, and so you clarified with the owner, once it was clarified, you then took your leave."

"Well, yes." Yuko nodded, blinking once. It wasn't all that odd for Madara to ask the question. In fact, she was expecting it. But, the way he put it-in the context he put it in. Had she misinterpreted something?

"That's correct." Ahiko nodded at Madara.

"Hikaku and Mitsuki, you have a report for me as well..." Madara paused, his critical stare turning onto the duo.

"Yes." Mitsuki nodded, her tone grim.

Hikaku pitched his gaze around the room. "The tea house is open." His tone blunt as he spoke, as always, he crossed his arms over his chest with a stern expression. "Every floor save for the sixth and seventh are open and packed with people..."

"What?" Yuko questioned, eyes a bit wide. She heard of a change of heart, but... They were closed just before, and that man made it very clear that they wouldn't be open for the rest of the day perhaps even the week.

"That doesn't make any sense..." Ahiko frowned visibly.

"You probably made them wary." Souji said, his tone even and straight. They hadn't been anticipating somebody to actually go up and knock on the door, only expecting people to continue to mill about. They didn't suspect anything of them in the slightest, but the simple fact they confronted it... It could have made whoever is pulling the strings to adjust something. Now, the place was flooded with people, and they didn't know who was who. There could be shinobi in disguise, but worse yet the place was now flooded with people. "I suppose Hikaku and Mitsuki unnerved them as well."

However, it showed a dent. An impulse. They were scrambling, and that gave them all the incentive that they needed.

"They're probably using the top two floors for a meeting of sorts, and are dispersing their numbers evenly throughout the tea house." Souji concluded. Which meant they were in for an uphill battle, quite literally.

"What are they planning?" Izuna muttered.

"They intend for us to make the first move." Madara deduced, brows knitting together as he glared at the table. Clenching his biceps tightly he folded his arms against his chest. It was clear someone was in there scheming, plotting, but they didn't know who to be precise, but the signs were clearly there, and at this point it was glaringly obvious. But, now they would be raiding the place when people are in there, if they happened to slay anyone innocent it'd paint them in a bad light. Worse than they were currently. "But, now they're testing us by putting civilians' lives right in the middle..." W_ith that risible standing order still in place..._

Many times, civilians were often caught in the crossfire. But, these times when they were caught in the crossfire were when they were in the wilderness, when they were traveling oblivious and uncaring of the dangers around them until shinobi came busting through in the middle of a fight, tearing up all of the terrain, and their body and stock in the process. By then it was already too late, they didn't have the reflexes or timing of a shinobi, and if they did manage to escape it wasn't with grievous injuries... But, they didn't need to worry about such things within the walls of the village, they didn't need to worry about this lurking, invisible, but very real danger.

_"_Yes, but..." Mikito pursed her lips with apprehension, brows knitting together tightly as she pinned her focus onto the table. It was all too simple for it to be like that-it could turn out to be so simple. She had to consider every possible outcome. They could be waiting for them to make the first move, but it wouldn't matter who attacked first, if any civilian was killed in the melee... Even just one...

It'd be their fault. All the blame would be put on them. The people would forget whatever clan was scheming and plotting against the damiyo, endangering all of their lives in the process, and how they saved their lives, they'd only resent them and wish them gone. Everything could be used to one's advantage, a shinobi and kunoichi learned early on, whether it's ideals or simple greed. One can always twist and manipulate others to suit their own needs. It didn't take much.

"They intend to make the people of this village despise us..." Mikito continued reticently, pursing her lips as her glare pierced the table, body going rigid. "They know the damiyo is indecisive and will cave into the will of his people. Our mission would then end, and we'd head back, but in doing so another clan would soon come to take our place." It was a... Shrewd and deceitful plan, cunning at its core. Whoever was planning this whole thing would then take over and try taking the reigns of power for themselves. "By doing this, it'll show them that they are not safe within these walls, and that they can lose their lives in the safety of their homes. They'll accuse us of doing more harm than good, and are cause of the whole thing..." And, once that happened it'd be a matter of time before they had to leave.

It was all so foolish. So frivolous.

But, shrewd. Using the people and their calamities, using their trivial concerns and gripes... The damiyo being their ruler, would either silence them causing more resentment, or he'd bend to their gripes.

Considering this damiyo could be a bit indecisive and wasn't as pompous he'd choose the second.

Mikito flicked her eyes onto Madara, coming out of her thoughts.

"We can't let them get away with this, if things don't go their way they might just decide to cut their losses and attack this place." Madara said darkly, eyes roaming around the room. "Yuko and Ahiko have already spooked them, it isn't going to take much more at this point. We'll need to deal with them." He could understand where Mikito was coming from, it wasn't an angle he had previously seen until she mentioned it, but he couldn't reject it. If they did kill a civilian and the the citizens did start to despise them and wish to see them gone eventually for the action the damiyo would bend his back to their grouses and whims Their mission would be complete thereafter and they'd be getting paid. Another clan would take their place, but he didn't exactly care about so long as they got paid.

Winter was just around the corner...

He still had to take care of _that _problem too... And, he needed her to take care of it.

But, when they left... Whoever gained this position, they'd use it to crush in on enemy forces and the travel routes. They eventually could be pulled into it, again.

"We have to take action." Souji remarked. If they waited whoever was pulling the strings could get away, or they could launch an attack. If they made their move, they'd apprehend those responsible in doing so likely to be despised by the general populace. The chances of cutting down a civilian were always too great, and he'd be naive to think those fools would just let the civilians flee. "If the damiyo bends to the whims and gripes of his people then so be it, but we will end this scheme and make an example out of those who planned it. It is their objective to get us out of the picture by provoking us into a conflict. we've gained a lot of power, and they're very much afraid of what we can do with it, they intended for this to happen."

"We took the bait." Izuna hissed, Sharingan morphing itself into a burning and fiery existence as a low growl escaped his lips. "We'll be forced to leave very, very soon... At this rate" It was a wily plan, with layers of contingencies and motives that couldn't be easily ciphered or anticipated. In true form, it was deceit at its peak, it'd be a perfect plan for any shinobi... But, most preferred to bulldoze through their opposition, not play to whims and ideals like this. And, there had to be more than two or more minds putting all of this together. "I think Hajime and Tunoichi are behind this, this is just the sort of wily scheme that Hajime would employ."

"And, can you be certain of that?" Madara asked with a cold gaze. Ajo, he could pull off something like this with both hands tied behind his back.

"I've yet to get any news of their movements as of the last few days, the Domou and Uchiha shinobi I sent out to investigate have yet to return." Izuna admitted, resisting the urge to sneer at his brother's question. As the leader, Madara needed to have a slew of back up plans in case something fell through, he knew this... But, he was always sure of his hunches

"It is likely the work of that wily man..." Mikito's eyes were narrowed in a glare as her face took on a ghastly expression. "The enemy of enemy is my friend as the saying goes. Tunoichi will do anything at this point to see us all decimated, tensions have been running high between our clans and the Shainingu. They intended to provoke us all along. Yuko and Ahiko may have unnerved them as did Hikaku and Mitsuki, but..."

It was just as so... They did need to take action, because if they didn't there'd be no village or country left to save. They pushed them into a corner, and just the same they countered and pushed them into a corner. However... They were pressed in a farther corner, once they made their move, it was going to be inevitable. _There's only one thing left to do then... _Mikito mused silently, lips pressing until they were thin line. They'd capture those responsible for putting the whole thing together. "I agree, swift action does need to be taken. It will be taken." She wouldn't let these power hungry men have their way. Wouldn't let them get away with using the civilians' gripes and woes to their own advantage. She'd never forgive them. "We'll move as one group and overwhelm them completely. Tunoichi and Hajime are not to live passed this day. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Madara glanced at her for a moment, keeping a smirk at bay.

"This place is seven stories. There is always strength in numbers." Mikito explained further, turning her eyes towards Madara. His face gave nothing away, but she knew he could very well object to the idea. Splitting up was never in their favor. "We'll move as one group, some of us will go in through the front while a small portion of us will swing around and go through the the back and sides." When the fighting did begin it was going to be fierce, there'd be widespread panic, there'd be those trying to escape through the back, jumping off the balconies close by, this would cut them off swiftly. And, there was their perimeter as well. They weren't going to get far. "We may have taken the bait, but that doesn't matter." Once both Hajime and Tunoichi were killed their clans would scramble, and in that time they'd be finished.

"I can lead a group around the back and sides." Izuna ventured, a small smirk crossing his face. There were always bound to be cowards and those lacking in resolve, capturing them would be like clockwork. There would also be those who try to throw everyone and everything else into the battle, he'd get rid of them before they could even catch a stride. "Masa, Yuko, and Bunji you three will be with me."

"Yes, Izuna-sama." Yuko gave a quick nod.

"I got it." Bunji said with a cocky smirk.

Masa settled on a gentle nod.

"That leaves me and you going through the front." Mikito looked directly at Madara, resisting the urge to smirk at him. Madara was the type to charge in all on his own and start battering through his foes, this was going to be a nice change of pace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Madara retorted with a cocky smirk, a sense of excitement bubbling through him.

"Hiro and Yuto, I'd like you both to depart before us and find an advantageous location where we can scout them if necessary." Mikito said critically, turning her eyes onto both of the reserved men. "Once we arrive you're going to be with me, Hiro. Yuto, you'll go with Izuna. The rest of you will be coming with Madara and I as we bust in through the front."

Hiro nodded slightly.

"I understand." Yuto nodded in her direction, before exiting the room, following quickly after Hiro.

Souji slowly stood to his feet, face set in a stony glare that gave nothing away of what he was currently thinking, he turned his gaze on everyone present before narrowing them critically. "Do not overlook anyone tonight, if we miss even one of them we'll be attacked at the next turn, therefore they must be dealt with or captured. Anyone who is not wearing either of our uniforms enters the building when we make our move, you kill them, no questions asked."

There was a chorus of nods and agreement.

"We're going to be leaving within the hour. All of you be prudent." Madara gazed at everyone present. They were ready, they were always ready, and he had no doubts that this mission would be a success. A true success... Even if they were forced to leave soon after this because of the damiyo's indecisiveness, their two divisions will have already met up with them them, and they would capture those responsible for such a willy and deceitful scheme and make an example out of them... But, would Mikito leave so easily... She could truly be obstinate and stubborn. Once she was focused on something... There was no way of breaking that focus. Perhaps, it'd be better to settle this now before the time came. "You're all dismissed."

Everyone gathered save for Mikito, Izuna, and Souji stood up and headed for the door, Yuko staying close to Ahiko as they slipped through and headed for their shared room.

"I'm going to finish getting ready." Izuna said promptly, never failing to be serious when the time called for it. "I'll meet you at the entrance."

Madara nodded.

Souji walked towards the door, opening slightly. "I'm going to shift everyone on patrols within the castle." He gave a half glance back before excusing himself, exiting the room silently and shutting the door behind him.

Silence.

Madara glanced at Mikito, unsure of how to begin this conversation or to break the eerie silence that enveloped them. Her face was set into a grim expression, eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed, she only glared at the table not turning her gaze away. It would seem that she was either in deep thought, or brooding, it'd be a horrible thing if it was both. Those two things never mixed well, and he knew well from experience. "Mikito." Finally deciding to break the silence, he pinned his gaze onto her, waiting for her to meet with her own steady gaze. She did, after a few moments, taking note of the subtle action he narrowed his eyes. "When it comes time to leave, I don't want you going on a rampage..."

"When do I do such?" Mikito looked at Madara, puzzled.

Madara snorted, shaking his head in a bout of amusement. He could come up with several examples, most recent too, but he wasn't going to entertain himself or Mikito. Either she really didn't know and was oblivious, or she was trying to be funny. "I know you well enough by now, I don't want this to turn into a tug of war between you and I when and if it comes time for us to take our leave." It had been a tug of war between them when he wanted to stay and she wanted to leave, if time was any indicator it was quite likely it was going to be a tug of war with this as well.

"I..." Mikito pursed her lips in anticipation. She wasn't a fame chaser by any means. She did not wish to be pulled into such a foolish power struggle and give into the goading. But, she couldn't forgive the Wind damiyo, the Shimura, the Sarutobi... The Wind damiyo was using the ideal-the motive of unification to wage a full war against all the countries and villages, the Shimura were backing him up every chance they got, clans were being contacted and many were looking to usurp the power completely only using the damiyos. They were using excuses and hiding behind their ideals trying to take all the power, making excuses for being power hungry. For that, she couldn't forgive them. She couldn't let them have their way, and that was why she stayed.

"Mikito... Our two division leaders should be here by tomorrow, tomorrow night the latest, we should manage to hold off until then..." Madara said tersely, eyes locking with her own. There was that look again. She was going to disagree and not bend at all.

They completed their mission, got paid, and went on their way. The damiyo wouldn't make them leave straight afterwards, waiting a day at the least to accumulate their payment in full. That's what Madara was getting at. She couldn't let the two divisions be split off from them-they were expected to be here and that's where she'd remain until they were all gathered. "Okay, but not until they arrive. Not a second before."

"That's fine." Madara nodded. It was just like Mikito to wait until everyone was gathered, but he shared her sentiment in this case. He'd be waiting until they were all joined up, hopefully there wasn't a stare down this time. "We should finish getting ready ourselves."

"Right bossman."

Madara closed his eyes letting out a soft sigh. How many times had he told her to stop calling him that now? Too many to count, seems she was going to stick with that nickname. "Mikito..."

"Yes, bossman?"

"Don't call me that..."

Mikito grinned a bit.

* * *

It was happening.

She had grown... Numb to the bloodshed, she knew she had to kill in order to survive, but that never made it any easier. And, as hard as she tried, she couldn't fully commit to this thought process, but she did what she had to in order to survive. She had no plans of dying anytime soon. However, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt... The feeling of dread as the faces of all those she slain blended together, no names, not even numbers, just faces...

They had to have loved ones... Best friends. Lovers. Like Izuna and Ahiko were to her, they must have held people dear... They were fighting to protect them, to ensure they could live without woes.

It just made this... Sad. If only...

Yuko took small breaths as she stared out the opening of her room at the bustling city below. Alive with noise and activity. There were people everywhere, happy and lively trying to ward off their apprehension and fear with sake, food, and laughter.

It was happening once again. It shouldn't have surprised her at this point, and it didn't at this point in her left, but the time and place did surprise her. There'd be an internal fight like in the Grass village, and hearing the rumors and stories of that fight it had been nothing short of fierce and long, lasting well into the night. She'd be going off to fight a similar battle, within this village, in the tea house, running the risk of cutting down civilians... She never wanted to kill anyone who had nothing to do with the conflict, or shinobi in general.

But, now she very well could do it... Not on purpose by any stretch, but now the possibility was very evident. She'd never be able to live with herself if she cut down some defenseless man or woman. She'd be foolish to think it would not happen, anything could happen once the fighting erupted, but she wanted to remain firm on the fact she wouldn't kill a passerby.

Was there any sort of way to get this endless conflict to end?

Was there a way?

Yuko started as Ahiko's voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Are you ready, Yuko-chan?" Ahiko asked carefully, taking note of the tense body language Yuko was showing. The girl probably didn't want to go out and start fighting, let alone go out and raid this tea house. She could sympathize with Yuko, such a thing happening in confined spaces was bound to have horrible effects and results, however if they didn't make their move... Whoever was planning all of this would get away and have their way. That just couldn't happen.

Yuko nodded slightly. She tore her gaze from outside and the city below, pinning it onto Ahiko for a moment before turning away once again. There was a high risk innocent people were going to be thrown into the middle of their conflict, it's not like they were welcomed with very open and friendly arms as it was now-their actions, exploits, and reputations were striking fear into the vast majority of the populace, but if they didn't move... Whoever was planning all of this would carry through with their plan.

They were protecting the peace and order within this village. Whoever was planning this... They were exploiting and using the people for their own advantage, using their grips and whims to sway things into their own favor. She wouldn't let them have their way. She couldn't let them have their way. This was wrong, using people that couldn't even hold a kunai properly as baggage.

"I'm ready." Yuko said firmly, keeping her tone even as she turned towards Ahiko, grabbing her katana in its sheath and strapping it onto her left side. They were the good guys, they were protecting the peace and order, killing those who wished to disrupt it and tossed it to the wayside for carnage and chaos... Using all of this to their own advantage for their own selfish and nefarious needs.

She'd be quelling them with her kinsmen. Her comrades. Uchiha and Domou. Her best friend and surrogate sister Ahiko... Her husband to be, Izuna. Madara. Mikito. Souji. Hikaku. Masa. Shin. Chiasa. She'd stick with all of them to the very end, and protect them all fiercely with every breath. So long as she could breathe.

"Let us go then." Ahiko nestled her spear against the front of her right shoulder, sliding the door open for Yuko, giving her a fleeting glance. It seemed the girl was finally starting to understand, finally starting to get it...How...Sad...

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Hashirama has big ambitions, perhaps it'll be better to get rid of him before he can meddle even more." Hajime spat. That damn Disuke attacked his unit of Hageshii shinobi near the Lightning country, and he was not going to let that down even if his life depended on it. Hashirama was becoming a serious problem and eyesore and it was time that the pest gets squashed. "He intends to create a superpower."

"But, in order to get rid of him we must get rid of Tobirama." Tunoichi said slowly. "He is the brains and works behind the scenes, if we take out both of them the Senju will fall without reprieve."

Ajo nodded in steady agreement. True, Hashirama has big ambitions and desired peace, and it was equally true that this peace he sought after would cause half of their world to burn, and be subjugated. Did he intent to create a village of some sort? It wasn't a bad idea at first glance, but when one unrolled the seams and exposed the true innards of the whole thing it was horrible. There was no doubt that Hashirama would lower himself to the damiyo, and the damiyo would grant him power and control over Konoha and that territory-but they'd still be his dogs.

He wanted to overthrow this entire concept. Shinobi would own and control the land, the cowardly and pompous nobles would be driven into a corner and seek their own haven where there were those stupid enough to relegate themselves to their rule. The shinobi would not be dogs of the damiyos any longer, they'd be calling the shots, no longer would they be secluded in the shadows as nothing more than weapons for hire, but out in the open as owners of the land. They'd take any missions they wanted, when they wanted, they'd give themselves orders, and they'd answer to no one. It would be a _shinobi _village, made by shinobi, for shinobi.

Hashirama would surely bring peace with his method, if only for a few short years, but nothing would honestly change in the end.

Shinobi would still be dogs of the damiyo living for nothing but the mission, weapons for hire, clans would come together in the form of villages, but then it'd just be villages going to war instead of clans-and to care for a village before one's own clan... That was the true essence madness. Nothing would really change, he'd only further the paradox that the world was set in-not shatter it, not overturn or overthrow it, not destroy it, but further it. It'd be full of incongruity and contradictions.

And... It'd turn into the very thing that Hashirama never meant for it to turn into...

Whatever this little plan was, he'd see to it that it never seen the light of day.

"In any case it's nothing but a pipe dream." Ajo spoke up over the growing chatter that began to crowd the room. "Madara nor Izuna will ever agree to such a thing, especially Izuna... And, Mikito, she's already seen everything there is to see and has made her decision." Madara battled Hashirama far too often to even consider a truce, Izuna _hated _the Senju and had his mortal enemy-Tobirama and Mikito was far too perceptive and could read underneath the underneath of the underneath of the underneath. This would never happen, Hashirama could be talking until he is blue in the face, but it still won't happen.

"Of course, knowing you Ajo... You'd want no part of it." Hajime said with a knowing smirk.

"Naturally, I wouldn't." Ajo answered tonelessly. He'd never want to be a part of this settlement or anything of the sort, he seen it for what it was, and wouldn't be goaded into giving into his baser emotions. There was more than one way to wage war, external and internal, emotionally, physically, and mentally. With frivolous ideals or cataclysmic ninjustus. "Now, I see your true intentions. You've caught my attention." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, tell me. How is this whole thing going to start?"

"By taking control of this country if we can do that we hold an advantage." Koizuki replied evenly. There were mutters of agreement.

Ajo nodded understandingly, a dark glint in his eyes as he forced a smirk down. "Well then..." He paused. "I can't see that happening through force, the Uchiha and Domou have two of their divisions leaders in route to this very location." If these two were really going to launch a full scale assault, it'd turn out in nothing but bitter and brutal defeat, and even if they did manage to force them back-when those two division leaders made it here with their forces they'd all be squashed. No... Their plan had to do with the Uchiha and Domou taking action.

Ajo narrowed his eyes. _What are you planning? _

"Hmh." Hajime made a sound of something close to a chuckle. Yes, he knew painfully well that launching an attack against both the Uchiha and Domou was literal suicide, they'd get toppled and mowed down, it was suicide going against one of these clans... Going against both was assured to end in nothing short of a disaster. It would end in him being slayed, a very high possibility, but his move will have already been set into place. He'd die, but Koizuki would rise to take his place and continue on with his plan, if not Koizuki it'd be one of his trusted men. "There is a reason this is now open."

Takehito's eyes narrowed sharply. "Is your plan to kill us through the Uchiha and Domou and you rise to take the reigns?" The question was thick with hatred and accusation. It was just right up Hajime's alley do so such a thing.

"That is quite a plan coming from a brat, but the mere fact that you could think of it means that I don't intend to use such a method." Hajime retorted condescendingly, sneering as he inclined his head at the younger man. Takehito, he was always a bitter and embroiled man. He couldn't stand him, and rightfully so he couldn't stand Takehito in return. He had been a little brat when he made his rise to the top, nothing but a naive and big mouthed child, who didn't know of the burdens of being the head of his clan.

"Perhaps I will tuck that one away." Koizuki remarked blandly. "That was pretty good coming from a moron like you, Takehito."

Ajo and a few of his men standing and seated around him snickered.

"Yes, I will admit that such a plan is flimsy at best." Ajo agreed. Takehito guessed that it was Hajime's plan to do such a thing, so that alone showed the plan had its flaws. No, Hajime would do something that is deceitful, he'd manipulate people using their emotions and ideals to fuel his own agenda, and he'd goad their emotions and ideals to fuel his own agenda. They were expendable at best. "Hajime, you wily bastard... That's why you've opened this place at the last second..."

Tunoichi chuckled, emptying his cup of sake. "The Domou and Uchiha aren't very welcomed in this village, their actions and exploits as of late have incited a deep rooted fear within the general populace, save for the damiyo's personal domain. There are people who are wary of them and wish to see them leave..." Pausing, he filled up his cup once more, eyes traipsing across the room. "I have some of my men dressed as regular citizens, Hajime does as well, with the damiyo's current order the Uchiha and Domou are backed into a corner. They'll make their move, but when they do they'll run the risk of cutting down civilians... When that does happen the general populace will clamor for their departure. The damiyo will cater to this..."

"Soon after this the Uchiha and Domou will take their leave," Hajime continued with a growing sharp smirk. There were a lot of risks with this plan, but when it happened, and everything went according to plan they'd have their seat in this village. The Uchiha and Domou would be gone, way out of the region. "We'll be the first ones contacted by this damiyo, and once we are we'll hold an advantageous spot over this region. We will push for the Sand and Dunes to unify, and together we'll move onto the Senju and Subatsu wiping them both out from this entire thing along with the Desert country."

Ajo stared at his sake. Placid and calm, there wasn't even a single ripple. They were going to use the people-which he couldn't really fault, but it was a foolish concept. The general population would always by wishy-washy. But, in doing this they capture all of the damiyo's subjects without much effort, thus they already hold something over the damiyo, when the Uchiha and Domou make their move and the fighting erupts, when civilians are cut down... both the Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi disguised as such and real civilians... The Uchiha and Domou would be sent packing.

However, they were sacrificing a lot of men with this, and to boot they could in effect be sacrificing him and his unit as well.

Nothing was off limits.

He should kill them right now. Hajime and Tunoichi were truly dangerous on their own, they couldn't stand each other, couldn't stand to be within five hundred feet of each other... But, when they got on the same page like this... When they could find a middle ground, they turned out to be a terrifying force. He couldn't run the risk of them pulling the Shimura into one of their ploys, but... He couldn't react on his impulse since Daishiro needed him to play the part. It was proving to be harder than usual. "You intend to use the damiyo... By getting the populace to resent the Uchiha and Domou you give yourself the opening that you've needed since you've shoved your way into this... "You know the Uchiha and Domou are going to make their move against you."

"They will make their move against us tonight..." Tunoichi chuckled giving a small nod. The Uchiha and Domou had been stirring all day and night, but to be fair Syrus had launched an attack on Hajime and his force, they were right to be stirring as much as they were. "Then we will capitalize on it."

"And, we take control of the heart of this region." Hajime finished, sipping his sake smoothly, before downing the rest of it. Setting the cup down, he smirked for a moment. "Putting the Senju and Subatsu in our sights, together we'll decimate both clans along with the Desert country."

Ajo tensed just for a second before relaxing. One of these men would have to die tonight, they would prove to be problematic... They were already be problematic, it'd only be a matter of time before they set their focus on his clan. "I want you to watch this floor." Ajo told one of his men, getting a silent nod in return. "I want two more of you to disperse throughout this place, inform me if anything funny happens." Turning his focus back onto Hajime and Tunoichi, he narrowed his sharp eyes observing the two of them carefully. "What do you intend to do if things don't go as planned?"

"They will." Hajime said completely sure. He had no doubts that the outcome would be the same as he was anticipating. There could be a thousand different lead ups, but the end result would be the same, and if wasn't just for argument sake... Well. "I'll burn this whole place down out of spite." He said lowly, letting his eyes roam the room deftly, gauging everyone present and their reactions to his statement. Just as he expected, there was no shock or surprise, just cold readiness, though Ajo's eyes were narrowed. "Ajo, it seems I've bothered you."

"This place remaining in one piece is far more beneficial." Ajo said bluntly. Nothing would come from burning this place down, only chaos and a loss of an important country in the grand scheme. It'd throw the whole region into a tailspin, and there wasn't any doubt in his mind that the Wind damiyo would unleash a full scale assault taking everyone by storm. Tunoichi was just the sort of man to throw everyone in the middle if things didn't go exactly his way, he shared that trait with Tomoyuki, and Hajime was just that spiteful to set fire to this village.

"Yes, but by getting rid of this country we clear a straight path to the Fire country and back." Koizuki said dryly, his eyes narrowed as he locked them with Ajo's own dark orbs. Ajo was thinking in terms of a large scale, if the Sand country remained standing, the Wind country would be well off-since they got a lot of their supplies from the Sand itself, it was very seamless. The Wind country would remain strong, and the Shimura would maintain their place, but getting rid this country would split the border between this region and the Fire country. Either way they were going to be maintaining control. "This can play well into your favor as well."

_Koizuki needs to die too... _Ajo thought with a dark expression. He was going right along with Hajime, and even looked to be taking a more aggressive stance than his leader with this situation. Hajime wanted to control the Sand country, and then begin to control everything within this region through the Sand country, he really didn't want to burn the place down. It was more useful standing. But, Koizuki, he'd burn it down without a second thought the minute things took a turn for the worse. But, was their aim truly the Sand or was it the... Wind. "I hope you haven't tried cornering me or setting me up." Ajo said coolly, his voice betraying the readiness to kill within him. "More importantly... I hope you're not trying to corner my clan or the Wind."

"The Shimura...Those who lurk within the shadows. Famed for their versatility in all chakra natures and elements, their powerful chakra, and their biting ruthlessness." Tunoichi rasped with a slight incline of his head. "I would think this wouldn't scare you, Ajo."

"Cautious is more like it." Ajo retorted. "I'm covering all of my bases, you have proven that you are a man of wiles... As are you Hajime."

"Manipulating people is simple." Hajime said with a light shrug. "So long as they think that they're accomplishing or getting something that they want, they couldn't care less who is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Tugging on the darkness of their hearts. Such is the selfish nature of humans..." He chuckled softly. Ajo's posture became more rigid, though it wasn't obvious at first glance. "Just as I've manipulated these events to pass, and just as I've manipulated what will come after this..."

"You are an arrogant bastard." Takehito muttered. He was content to stay silent, only settling on glaring at Hajime and Koizuki... But, Hajime was running his mouth once again, and letting it get so far ahead of him he couldn't even keep track of it. "It was a mistake to agree to this, Tunoichi-sama." His eyes started glinting, clashing with Koizuki's and Hajime's. "They never had any intention of seeing through on their end, and those two trump cards that you spoke of before, I think that was all talk."

"But, it was necessary." Tunoichi retorted with a firm tone, holding his annoyance and anger at bay just a moment longer. He could understand Takehito's misgivings of the two men before them, the entire plan itself, but he would be silent and go with this plan like the rest of them. "Hajime and Koizuki will hold up their end of the bargain..." And, if they didn't, there'd be a split going to the Fire country from this region, giving them total reign on certain routes. Hajime was using him, and just the same he was using Hajime.

"You don't need to worry about that, everything will go as I have planned." Hajime stated resolutely.

"I'm going to get some air." Takehito said lowly. He was coming dangerously close to smashing Hajime's head into and through this stupid table. He could only handle so much of that inflated arrogance and ego before he wanted to snap his neck, Koizuki wasn't any better in that regard, and he'd like to snap his neck too. Both of them too arrogant, far too arrogant. "Excuse me." He bowed to Tunoichi, ignoring everyone else in the room, and took his leave.

Ajo sipped down his sake. This was getting more lively than he expected. "Now, back to the topic..."

"Yes..." Hajime cleared his throat loudly.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The loud collisions startled everyone present. They weren't turbulent explosions of the battlefield, but something was hitting the walls, the doors, everything that there was to hit with tremendous force. It was more of solid impact that reverberated and traveled through the walls as whatever was sent into it, went completely through it.

Ajo's gaze darkened. This chakra was unmistakable. _Uchiha and Domou!?_

It wasn't any question then... Those booms and thuds were the sounds of battle.

Tunoichi swung the door open to the room, eyes ablaze with fury and knowing. "Tunoichi-sama, it's the Uchiha and Domou! They're here!"

"Some of you disperse and fight them off." Koizuki said quickly. "The rest of you remain here or on this floor, we'll overwhelm them!

"Get back in here!" Tunoichi hissed as he grabbed Takehito, yanking him back in. "Hajime, blow out those lights out."

"We are the Uchiha and Domou!" A loud voice boomed from downstairs. "We are here to search the premise, anyone who resists or attacks will be killed!"

Footsteps pounded against the stairs in maddening drums of force as the shrieks and cries of everyone within their stomping distance echoed through the walls. The deathly clangs of steel quickly resounded, two at a time, a dozen at a time, carried through the walls by the cries of hatred and anger.

_Fuck! _Ajo's eyes darted around the room. Hajime blew the candles out, and almost in unison drew his sword out from its sheath along with everyone else present including himself. He turned his eyes away from the man, searching, searching, sighing in relief as he spotted his three men that he dispersed run up to him, scuffed and disheveled, but still alive. He gestured for them to huddle in close around him as Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi crowded together staying close behind Hajime and Tunoichi as they braced for the inevitable clash. _It's her! _He narrowed his eyes to slits as Mikito came into view at the very front, Chiasa close behind her striking down anyone that approached the two of them.

"I will give you one chance to stand down!" Mikito shouted with finality, swinging the door to the room open with a quick snap of her wrist, nearly ripping the door down in the process. Madara, Souji, and Shin shot up behind her from the stairs, all sporting venomous glares as blood spotted their forms. She slowly took a step forward watching as some men stepped back while some remained in place glaring at her with nothing short of hatred.

"Yaagghhh!" Hajime roared in fury, charging right at them without any hesitation, his men following close behind him with their own roars swinging their blades straight for her neck.

"Kill them!" Koizuki roared.

"Don't let them live!" Tunoichi shouted soon after making a beeline for Mikito.

Mikito rifled the first shinobi to attack her, beaming her sheath clean across his right temple and sending him crashing through a nearby wall spilling out the foundations of it, sending it into a crumble. Speedy reflexes allowed her to viciously fend off the next dozen attackers that tried to swoop in on the opening, her sheath shooting through the air, blade gleaming in the other hand, she felled three in the same motion, turning and whacking away a blade that was aimed right for her cheek. With a quick pivot of her back foot she rammed her sheath across his jaw sending him spilling out into the room over.

Souji and Shin battered through the attacks sent their way. Shin being more conservative and ducking under whatever strokes he couldn't block and returning with his own concise series of broad slashes, while Souji swiped and pivoted, tearing through the foes that charged at him with saliva flying from their maws as they aimed to take his head and smacked aside their attacks with brutal force, skewing the tips by a few inches to create an opening.

Chiasa grunted softly, ducking under a wild swipe and returning it with a quick stab, a jarring impact traveling through her entire body that forced her to clench her teeth, she turned quickly felling the person responsible for the shaking force, whacking away another attacker with the edge of her sword, slamming her foot into his side sending him crashing into a wall close by. The wall dispersed in a mass of dust and bits of debris clouding up a portion of the floor.

"This is my last warning!" Mikito shouted with finality, taking a step into the room, stepping over the bodies of those she had slain, sword and sheath raised menacingly. "Stand down or be cut down!"

"Don't let them scare you, we outnumber them!" Hajime roared.

"Separate them and overwhelm them!" Takehito snarled.

"Say that until you're blue in the face!" Madara was already in the middle of the room, sword gleaming and glaring with malevolence in the darkened room as he cleaved his way through his opposition, crimson eyes glowing a ghastly hue of red as he targeted dozens of shinobi at once, picking his spots and their weakest points. "Nrrgghhh!" He glared at Takehito venomously, the older man returning the ghastly glare as he shoved Madara back, slamming his back into the wooden railing. Pressed, Madara let out a grunt, turning against the force, and swiveled sharply watching with satisfaction as Takehito smashed through the railing plummeting to the floors below.

"Die, you Uchiha scum!" Koizuki snarled.

Madara could only spot the gleaming steel as the cut honed in for his neck, hastily dodging off to the side away from Mikito, he just missed the tip from skewing into his sensitive flesh. With narrowed eyes he forced himself to a stop skidding across the floor, turning into a whirling form as he smacked and deflected thousands of blades that came from every direction.

The battle _erupted. _Spilling out in every direction, tearing through the wooden walls and doors without any reprieve before billowing onto the stairs threatening to tear through them.

"Madara!" Souji shouted.

"I can handle them!" Madara shouted back from somewhere.

Souji stormed off to the side battling off three dozen Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi.

Ajo grunted, battling his way through the chaos with his men close by. Hageshii. Shainingu. Uchiha. Domou. They were all charging towards him or battling around him, clogging up any and all possible escape routes, he scowled finally growing tired of this scene he felled a Hageshii shinobi with a brutal stab, hastily blocking an Uchiha's stab, veering him off into another room where he collided in a growing battle.

He surged his chakra outward in a gushing wave, dropping any of his restraints he set on himself, legs and hips poised to lunge he stopped short, letting out a wild hiss as his movement was cut short. "Mikito..." He met her steady gaze with one of his own, taking in her blood splattered blue haori and gleaming sword. "You're th last person I wanted to run into."

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this, Ajo..." Mikito said lowly, voice barren of any emotion, as were her eyes void of any emotion or empathy only gleaming coldly in the darkness, penetrating and ghastly. She sized him up slowly, flicking her eyes onto what had to be his unit of men that were flanking him with similar expressions and appearance to her own. Setting her jaw, she shifted her footing meticulously, balls of her feet pressing against the floor as she anticipated their next movements.

"I assume you have no intention of letting me leave." Ajo let sarcasm drip into his tone. "I'd hate to say this, but I've been an accessory this time. I had nothing to do with this."

Mikito's glare darkened ten fold, the atmosphere around them chilling, dropping dozens of degrees within an instant. "Nobody is leaving this place... This includes you..."

"Well then..." Ajo shifted into a stance. "Let's not delay the inevitable..."


	62. Raid!

"The spider needs to be swifter than the fly."

Sasori

* * *

**CRASH!**

**CRAASSHH!**

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOOM! **

**BOOOMMM!**

Misaka flourished swiveling through torn walls and ravaged rooms, speeding passed and through hordes of her own and Hageshii and Shainingu. Spread them out, spread them thin.

They just kept on coming from all directions...Swarming, swords bared, eyes glaring, shurikens and kunais flying or at the ready to be thrown.

Her movements were swift and elegant, filled with poise from experience and natural born grace that came as easy as breathing. Every step, every counter, every parry, the splatter of blood grew more and more rampant. Hajime and Tunoichi were the first to charge, at least sixty more men followed them followed by another twenty.

She was quick to react already reading through their movements and strokes, and spotting small flaws in their guard and stances. A little too much reach, a little too much extension, a miscalculation in footwork.

Press. Press. She'd keep up her attack. Increase her tempo. Misaka grunted, rapidly deflecting the tip of a sword with her own, in the same motion swiping terrifyingly in a close arc scything through the blade and the man's sternum splitting into his armor. The familiar scent. Overwhelming and pungent, it filled her nostrils like iron. Chakra and footwork propelled her through the chaos the irony scent growing stronger with each movement, every block, and every stroke the smell only grew stronger, the splatters of blood becoming more rampant and widespread.

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**CRASH!**

Chiasa turned, thrusting and was meant with little resistance. Blood bubbled from the man's mouth like an engorged river, he strained staggering back. Spinning through the whole movement, she arced, right scything through a man's shoulder as he was in mid swing, turning against him with a a sharp snapping his bone. He flipping down the stairs uncontrollably slamming into another horde and several Domou and Uchiha.

You'd always have those who lacked pluck and resolve. Always wanted the easy way.

They lacked resolve. She'd send them on their way, her blade tore through bone. she pressed, kicking the now one arm man back and into three beaming towards her, sending them sprawling across the ground and flying up a small wooden platform crashing into a wall.

Izuna pressed off of his back foot, lunging up the wooden platform and smacked aside two blade, scything through their seams and sending them skyward, forcibly turning himself away from a whistling shuriken. Hard pressed. Deflect. Deflect. More and more.

Izuna had enough slamming his blade against another, swaying passed another four, twisting against the force, and slammed the back of his fist across the man's jaw. Sending him flying through wall and through a nearby railing. "Ngghh." He grunted turning with five men another thirty hastily surrounding him and diving in with no reprieve. He let his chakra flourish, shoving the five men back with a vicious push sending them crashing through a wall several, he growled dashing through the wall of bodies around him, blade cutting and gleaming, unrelenting and swift.

Ahiko and Yuko stuck together the best they could.

The battle erupted.

Now it imploded.

It was raging, continuing to rage.

Getting worse by the second.

It spread outside. Naturally a crowd gathered.

Yuko was quick and agile, like every Uchiha, it complimented her direct approach to fighting. Yuko swiveled, eyes slightly wide, dodging passed stabs and slashes aimed to cut her trachea and pierce her armor and by extension her heart, they just kept on coming. Three and ten; she bolted forward ducking under a wild swing and turning up slashing a head clean off from shoulders leaving the body to shake as she lunged forward, scything her blade through an arm tearing into it at the elbow joint.

Two dozen more people attacked her, forcing her back and out of the room sprinting through the ravaged and battle stricken hallways as they swarmed around her. Dodge. The attack was anticipated, moving just the barest inch she scythed through her attacker's turning sharply and banging the back of her fist across his face. Parry. She stepped away to the side, narrowly avoiding the harsh stroke, cutting into the back of another man's wrist forcing him to drop his sword.

Ahiko parried one slash, ducking under another, and dived back from a stab, her spear already swiveling as she deflected the next series of attacks stabbing into the man's neck and shifted sharply splintering bone.

With her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed she sprung from the floor evading a stab and took the opening stabbing into the man's arm at the bicep, no pause, she turned slamming her foot into his side crumbling his armor and sending him flying across the room into the horde gunning for her. "Yuko!" She screamed a warning, dashing forward when she seen her comrade dodge passed the flying duo letting them crash into the swarm around her.

Yuto sped down the hall only glancing behind him long enough to count his pursuers.

Forty!

He banked sharply flying through a devastated room the thirty men still chasing after him, gaining, gaining, gaining...

Three were caught up in the chaos, dispersing from the horde.

Yuto turned, swiftly thrusting his arm forward, cleaving through one man's side he gurgled, then sputtered Yuto wasted no time, there was no wasted motion, another parry and he watched six arms fly straight away from him and off to the side, he shifted, foot smashing his foot square against the next attacker's chest throwing him back. He crashed into three men head on the impact booming through the room carrying them back and away.

Distance.

Distance.

They just kept on coming...

Bunji dashed forward, scything his blade in a wide arc, catching one man across the neck slicing through and kicked him away with a chakra enforced foot, in the same motion he dashed back and away letting them give chase taking them from floor to floor, run through room. Sweat beaded against his forehead.

He slammed his back foot into the floor, flying down a staircase, blocking a blade poised for his neck, and shifted sharply, slicing the man's hands off at the wrists, and slammed his fist across the man's face sending him crashing into a wall. He dashed against a black flash. Kunai. Banking to his side, he lunged stabbing through one man's chest, yanked it free and smacked aside another attack .

Isamu and Isami pressed forward tearing through anyone who got in their way, never trading shots or blades, but instead whacking and unleashing lethal strokes taking off heads and arms just the same, taking down three shinobi at once. This tea house was so huge, there were seven floors judging from the screaming, banging, and pounding going on above him and below as well as outside that sounded about right.

Shin pressed forward a few feet, colliding with six men, blade against blade, pushing them back and away from him to the nearest staircase. He felled the first with a simple horizontal slash splitting through the soft skin at the front of the neck, the next two attacked with vigor screaming in fury, teeth grit and feet digging into the floor Shin held them off, grunting loud enough for himself to hear as six more bodies collided with him, felling three more he shoved the rest down the staircase.

**CRASH! **

It was Mitsuki's turn to attack.

She sped in Shin's direction, blurring across the path, slamming her blade into his attacker's, and with a loud grunt forced them back. The collision was enough to break the stalemate, dozens attackers went flying and skidding back, Mitsukii was already upon two of them with Hikaku coming up on her side.

Flicking both of her wrists, her blade almost vanishing for a moment as it tore through the first man's neck lobbing his head upward, she shifted, bringing the blade back sharply in a swiping arc, cutting through the second man's cheek tearing through part of his mouth and slicing into the top of his neck.

"Shin!" Mitsuki shouted. No time. She grunted slamming her blade against another glaring at the man who pushed against her trying to shove her back, their eyes met. Mitsuki grunted pushing up, and to the side, slamming her foot into the man's side, and half turned slashing across the length of his arm, sending him flying back into his cohorts. The impact carrying them off into a nearby room.

Shin sped forward thrusting his arm forward in rapid but broken staccato tearing through two man's neck before they could react and severing another man's arm before his sword could cleave through his neck. Shin narrowed his eyes, staring down his approaching attackers. _They just keep on coming..._

Aito removed his blade from a man's chest, blood splattering from the wound right gashed into his side. Turning to his left and spotting Hiro, Masa, and Isami whacking through their attackers Yuto, Yuko, and Ahiko just below them their battles raging outside right at the front of the inn judging from the bangs and commotion. "I'm going downstairs! Meet me down there!"

Aito dashed for the nearest staircase, seeing it was tattered and destroyed, he lunged over it.

Hikaku slammed his way into a room, splitting the wall and knocking away six men at a time, sword spotted with blood. Diving and skewing for more, gleaming amidst the carnage. "We need to go downstairs!" He shouted, turning sharply and swinging his left hand hand out with the hilt clasped tightly, the steel tore into the side of the man's head slicing his skull and slamming him into the floor.

Izuna dashed through a narrow corridor finding himself on the run and hard pressed. He smirked, turning suddenly and swiped forward slashing a man's head clear from his shoulders, parry, parry, block, evade! Izuna was forced into a sprint, leading them through the destroyed rooms where battles were still raging, splitting them up, divide their strength, letting them get swept up in the chaos.

He turned suddenly again swiping low instead of high, and tore through his attacker's leg ripping right through the tendons at the knee joint, he heaved slamming his knee into the armor.

**BRROOMM!**

The armor resounded with a piercing clap, echoing as the impact traveled all the way through it launching the man off straight off of his feet and into the charging horde knocking them into and through a wooden railing, sending several plummeting.

"Shin, handle this side!" Izuna heard Chiasa's shout from the floor below him.

"I got it!

"I'm going to meet you down there!" Izuna shouted towards Hikaku.

Masa kept cutting and cutting. Swinging with such ferocity. Anyone who stood in her way was whacked down. She dashed throughout the inn leading them on the chase, spreading them out over just a couple dozen feet, letting them get swept up in the melee, the end result was the same her sword connected and tore into flesh slicing and cleaving through it.

He was taking twenty or thirty men at one time, even with Shin, Hikaku, Bunji, Isami, Chiasa, Isamu, and their respective forces fighting in tandem with him. He narrowed his eyes, he pressed on his current target shoving the blade to the side with ease, forcing his attacker back and swinging fiercely slashing him down the top of his back to his left hip, he snapped his head to the side. "Masa, Isami! I'm going to leave this floor to you!"

"I got it!"

"Go to the third floor!"

"Hikaku! Isamu! Misaka!" Bunji darted towards the stairs, skimming down the first six before his feet connected.

He grunted, slamming his head into his attacker's nose kicking him back and turning on his heel dashing towards the stairs. Isamu and Misaka were already flying down, blurring passed him. Isamu lashed out with his massive hand, gripping an attacker by the face and slammed him through the railing descending rapidly.

Misaka didn't bothering to wipe the fine sheen of sweat dripping down her forehead.

She slammed her feet into the floor, hastily blocking three attackers' swords at the same time, vaguely she noticed the tatami mats were completely shredded as if someone popped up from under them or got slammed through them, and Bunji was slashing his way through at least thirty men.

Yuko tore free of the stalemate nailing one attacker with a kick to the leg snapping it at the knee joint, and forcing the bone to protrude from his shin, she stepped back avoiding a slash from the second, and swung her sword, cleaving into his side feeling the bones buckle and flesh give from the force, she followed through pushing the man off of his feet and into the nearest wall.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Isami slammed his way forward, smashing and batting through anyone who got in his way, slamming his blade against their own and shifting against them, unleashing lethal strokes taking off heads, fingers, legs, and arms just the same. He sidestepped a barrage of whistling kunai, tips trained on the their targets as they battered through a nearby wall puncturing it completely, not by just a few inches.

Ahiko surged forward a few inches, spinning and twisting, heaving aside three men, blade on blade, stabbing one and kicking away from him she felled the next, quickly changing her grasp and swiping across the right, splitting through the soft skin at the front of the neck, the next eight attacked with vigor screaming in fury, teeth grit and feet digging into the floor.

Ahiko held them off, grunting loud enough for herself, she heaved forcing their bodies to collide into each other and against their surroundings.

"Ahiko! Yuko! Go upstairs!" Isami shouted, slamming his blade against another three glaring at the men who pushed against him, their eyes met. He grunted pushing up, slamming his foot into the ground and twisted against them pressing forward. His shoulder collided against against them, unforgiving and unyielding like a tree trunk. They were hurdled back smashing into a nearby horde and bouncing off a severed wooden pillar.

"I'm on it!" Ahiko shouted, sprinting forward thrusting in rapid succession. Blood splattered against her as her blade flashed, tearing through two men's neck before they could react and severing another man's hand before his sword could cleave through his neck. She slammed a foot into the stairs, blurring into a shadow, she bounded up the stairs, spear stabbing through armor as she shoved her way up. "Yuko, handle this side!"

"I got it!"

Yuko jumped away from two of her attackers, landing on both feet, and sharpening shot forward swiping against the resistance that met her. "Damn it!"

Yuko ducked and swayed under the wild swings,hastily stepping back and away batting aside any that were getting too close. Block. She turned against her attacker swiping off the hand of one attacker, twisting against another and grabbing his wrist tossing him into five more sending them crashing back with loud thuds. _Just how many are there__?! I feel like I'm not making any progress, they just keep on coming and coming! _With a shout, another attacker launched himself towards, he easily sidestepped her stab away, looking to pounce on the moment but was halted against a spear. The blade protruded from her chest, puncturing his armor as if it were flesh.

"How are you holding up!?" Ahiko shouted. She turned with a half step, standing back to back with Yuko.

"I'm fine... But, there's so many."

Ahiko and Yuko sped in opposite direction, Ahiko stabbing an attacker out of the air swinging him into two more as he threw him back into the palace.

Yuko dashed in from the side, hastily dodging as she caught sight of gleaming steel and thrust forward.

Yuto charged from the side as one attacker came from behind, he swiped his blade against his neck, and turned punching the next man back and away. Ahiko darted passed him, spear skewing through flesh, only alerting him of the sudden attack at the last moment.

"Get them!" Dozens of men shouted, rocketing towards them with new found vigor, chakra rolling off in glorious waves from their forms. They dispersed, spreading out their numbers pursuing them with loud cries. Yuko and Ahiko slid and skidded across floors and rooms of the gigantic building, swarmed by a series of strokes that tore holes into the building throwing debris everywhere and splitting through their foundations.

Yuto leapt back up to the crumbling wall, kicking one attacker in the ribs, slamming his fist across another's jaw sending him rocketing back, and punched the last in the stomach sending all three smashing into twisted and gouged pillars, the impact jarring their bones to their breaking point along with the surroundings

Ahiko and Yuko sped up, using their speed and momentum, and stabbed through several Shainingu shinobi kicking aside Hageshii shinobi. As it was expected now, it had no effect, more swarmed in towards them with sickly maws gaping with fury, Ahiko appeared on the side of one and grabbed both his arms with one hand rocketing back towards a wall.

The collision leveled nearly the entire floor, sputtering and splitting at the wooden pillars throwing everything else into a heap of breaking rock, wood, and stone. The dust finally cleared. Leaving only one shinobi left, judging from his appearance and garb he belonged to the Shainingu.

He couldn't be older than 18. Maybe the same age as her.

"Go." Ahiko said in a hasty manner.

The brown haired teen gave her a critical look.

"I won't kill you. Go left until you get to the bisection, then had east."

As if analyzing her, he gave a small nod, eyes trained on her for a moment longer before he turned bolting away from her, vanishing within the shadows.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Ajo snarled.

"Make me." Mikito growled. "You're not going anywhere, Ajo, you snake."

Two men from his unit sped towards her.

Mikito nailed the first attacker clear across the skull, hurdling him off of his feet and through a nearby wall. She stepped forward, swaying gracefully passed the stab that was aimed to tear into her arm, with a quick turn she swept her blade across their small gap ripping into his side and sputtering blood.

Ajo sped forward, swinging his blade up and to the side in a smooth curve, Mikito dodged the blow with ease having anticipated its trajectory. She sprung back, lunging forward a second later lashing out with her sheath, slamming it against Ajo's blade, and swung violently right for his face. Ajo flinched away as her blade came close to skewing into his mouth, swinging his leg out in a violent spin.

Mikito quickly evaded, landing a few feet away from him.

"It's been a while since we've got to battle..." Ajo smirked.

Mikito only scowled in response, gliding forward with one elegant movement, striking out from below with her sheath, Ajo quickly swung his sword up again, deflecting the thunderous stroke that rattled every bone in his arm.

He grunted, swinging his fist around and slamming it across her face. Mikito staggered against the battered ground, exerted her chakra in a thunderous wave, and dashed towards Ajo, slamming her knee into his stomach, forcing a small breath from his lungs, and launching him straight through a nearby room spilling out hundreds of bodies in the process.

Ajo recovered within a second, a small smirk crossing his face as he dodged her follow up attack, leaving her blade to skew through a Shainingu shinobi. He pressed his attack, taking advantage of the opening, stabbing and slashing forward skewing his tip by just a narrow margin each time, aiming for her legs, face, eyes, and neck.

Mikito slammed her sheath and blade into the powerful and concise strokes, easily battering through them as she pushed forward. "I am not surprised." Mikito commented coldly. "This is just your sort of thing to do, Ajo. Always slithering around like a snake in the grass." She emphasized the last part.

_Witch... Ajo_ thought. "Like I said before, I'm just an accessory this time around, it does pain me to say as much." Ajo put on a sudden burst of speed, unleashing a quick barrage of stabs, kicking up a cloud of wood in the process as he tore through the walls nearby.

Mikito swayed back and forth, moving only the slightest of inches evading the wild barrage, eyes flicking back and forth between the gleaming blade and Ajo's thick fist.

Ajo swung up from his crouch, blade arcing against the darkness, the movement was anticipated, and Mikito swung her sheath downward, halting the attack.

With a cunning smirk Ajo pressed forward again, unleashing another volley of stabs, watching with anticipation as they narrowly missed Mikito driving her back, until she grew tired and smacked one aside. He staggered off to the side, taken by the vicious force which Mikito retaliated, aiming a swift punch for her abdomen to keep her off balance. Mikito snatched him by the wrist, swinging him off of his feet and driving a knee into his sternum, and finished her spin sending him crashing through a nearby wooden railing.

Halting what would have been his fall, Ajo shifted his stance, warily eyeing Mikito, who was staring at him poised and ready. "You won't escape." She declared. "You will pay for your part in this just as Hajime and Tunoichi will."

Ajo bit back a curse. He couldn't afford the luxury to spew out profanities, not when he had Mikito pressing him with such ferocity, sheath in one hand, and the blade in the other moving seamlessly with the grace of her movements. There were Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi charging right for them as they continued their wild dance, neither wishing for it to end, deflecting any and all possible distractions that wished to bisect them.

Any one distraction that dared to come too close was battered aside without remorse or hesitation. Nothing would come between them and their fight, it had been years since they clashed, with vehemence he always pushed her, and she pushed back ferociously every time.

Ajo flew down a staircase, glancing back just for a second, spotting Mikito right behind him as if she were his shadow.

_That's right, keep on following me. _Ajo thought. Taking a step was dangerous, there were bodies flying everywhere, kunais and shurikens whistling with anticipation seeking out their intended targets, and wood splintering in fine mists-almost like clouds as blades collided and shredded through them or bodies smashed against them tearing away at their strength.

He pressed his pace, skidding into rooms that were full of nothing short of chaos and raging battles, blue and purple haoris and blue and black high collared tops swarmed his vision as he lead Mikito further and further.

They collided viciously, blade on blade, both pushing against the other before they dispersed from the force.

He knew Daishiro wanted him to come here for a reason, and while it was to play the part to buy him time as well as the unit returning with him, it couldn't just be for that. Daishiro had risen through the ranks of the Shimura, his keen intellect, brutish strength, and way of putting things together that couldn't be put together made him the number one candidate. He had been around Daishiro's age, both of them were mission partners, they trained together, and soon drank together when they were of age.

They both knew each other without needing to say a word. Strategies and plans were but second nature, and they understood the layers that secluded them in obscurity. And, he realized swiftly that Daishiro didn't just send him here to buy time, didn't just send him here to entertain Hajime's and Tunoichi's wild fantasies, he sent him here in order to assess and deduce if the two were problematic. What were the Uchiha's and Domou's movements within and without. More importantly he wanted a full scope of everything current within this place.

He wanted him to make a decisive move, if Hajime and Tunoichi were proving to be problematic, they were to be killed... But, the Uchiha and Domou were already beating him to that.

Mikito was preventing it.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG**

**CLANG!**

Abruptly he was torn from his thoughts, both arms bracing against one of Mikito's as he hastily blocked what would have been a stroke to his chest, despite using both arms Mikito's strength was _titanic._ The impact itself jarred his bones, startling his joints into place as chakra and muscles pounded forward. Knowing he wouldn't break the stalemate, he made a lunge back, trying to put some space between them and hopefully find a way out. Fighting Mikito in such close quarters wasn't the best of ideas, and considering the scenario, fighting within these closed quarters wasn't the best of ideas.

Prepped and poised, he set his stance as Mikito beamed towards him in a blur of motion, only her glinting eyes visible. He stabbed forward quickly, pressing off his back foot to gather more speed against his stroke as he helped her bridge the gap. Teeth grit, her saya collided with his blade, sending it skewing off into the floor puncturing the mats and slicing down vertically. _Damn it! _He shouted mentally, tearing his blade free and ducking under Mikito's follow up stroke with her sheath, a resounding tear smacking against his ears as she tore through three wooden doors and a wooden pillar.

"Where is Daishiro?" Mikito demanded.

"As if I'd really tell you." Ajo glared daggers.

"You can or I will make you." Mikito said impassively.

Ajo only sneered. His eyes darted to the side as he spotted a horde of Shainingu and Hageshii shinobi battling against Uchiha shinobi and Domou kunoichi, with vigor he sped into the room with his eyes agleam. Like he expected Mikito followed him in a single blur of movement, almost frightening, and was met with a blade to her neck that was knocked aside at the last second. Her fist collided against her would be attacker's temple, snapping his neck from the tremendous force behind her strike.

She was assaulted once more, and battled back, bashing her sheath against two skulls, cracking one and splitting the other across the scalp. Scowling, she hastily leaped back as a few dozen kunai pierced through the matted floors where she previously stood shredding it into confetti. _Damn that Ajo! _She snapped mentally, cursing herself for falling for his ploy. It couldn't be helped, however, Ajo would only get so far before he was stopped or cut off, she had planned just for this sort of thing and Madara's last second input sealed the plan indefinitely.

But, Ajo being here was something she wasn't expecting.

But, it was something that had been accounted for.

She turned sharply, gliding through hallway after hallyway finding herself pursued, Ajo just in her sights.. She scowled as he was flooded by Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi. Hissing softly, she shot across the gap spinning sharply and swiped forward slashing a man's head clear from his shoulders, parry, parry, block, punch, kick, slam, elbow, slash, cut, stab!

Mikito glided back into motion leading them through the destroyed rooms where battles were still raging, split them up. She turned suddenly again swiping low instead of high, and tore through her attacker's leg ripping right through the tendons at the knee joint, she heaved, grabbing him by the neck and smashing him clean through the wall sending him flying across the next floor.

There was no end to it. It was like a flood. The Hageshii and Shainingu wouldn't back down. She pivoted, using the motion to bound across the room taking four down to the ground with one sharp arc, she turned, arm cracking outwards like a whip, grabbing a man's arm before he could deliver the blow hauling him up with ease and tossing him into the next attacker.. Two managed to dodge the human projectile, charging in towards her, but collided with the floor slamming her sheath across the back of their head.

She swiveled, dodging and deflecting the blitzing barrage sent her way, swaying over just an inch and cut into a man's face, skin sputtered and blood flew overhead. She clenched her teeth, the stab just skewing, leaving a shallow cut. She slammed her arm into his neck jarring his bones to their limit and swung him off of his feet sending him crashing off to the side. _Koizuki!_

Kozuki was already on the move, attacking Ajo before he could even think.

He growled, drawing his sword with a swift flick, blocked a second later.

He clenched his teeth, straining as Mikito pushed him back steadily. Koizuki shifted, the incessant and overwhelming pressure released, it sounded like his sword was chipped.

Ajo smirked, swiping from the side, pushing off with his back foot.

**SSRRNNNGGGG!**

The screeching sound was deafening, Koizuki strained jumping to the side as Mikito's blade skewed an inch too close to his face. Before he could press his opening, Mikito was upon him, sheath already screaming through the air. It slammed into the shuriken he hastily drew, jarring his wrist and arm bones.

Ajo turned on instinct, swiping in front of him, blood splattering from the foot long gash he tore into a Shainingu shinobi's arm. He pressed and pressed, speeding around them, weaving through their attacks, but it was fifty to one and he had Mikito and Koizuki pressing him every second.

He flipped away from one attack, launching his kunai, it struck against Koizuki's sword before flying off to the side. "Ajo..." Koizuki's voice boomed all around him, followed by a deathly gleam and glint. "You made a big mistake.1" He scowled at the slight smirk on Ajo's face, burying a fist into his stomach forcing him to skid back, Mikito slammed her shin into him a moment later sending him careening off to the side.

Koizuki clenched his teeth, charging head first into Mikito and Ajo taking them both down through a wall and across the sixth floor, he raised his arm kuani glinting in bloodthirsty madness. Ajo grabbed his arm before he could deliver the blow hauling him up and giving a sharp twist.

Koizuki bit back the cry of pain that wanted to escape so badly, he swung his head forward, slamming it into Ajo's face.

Ajo scrambled, scything his kunai towards Koizuki's neck, Mikito phased into sight before the blade, blocking it with ease and tearing through it letting the tip skew off wildly. "Damn you, Mikito." He slammed his fist into her jaw the impact was jarring, but she didn't even flinch, glaring at him with hell fire. "You need to stop wasting your time with me-" Ajo's vicious retort was cut off as she rammed her foot square against his solarplex drawing air from his lungs until they were prunes.

"Shut up." Mikito said with a steely tone, closing the gap between them with just a few steps, violently slamming her sheath against Koizuki's blade halting its travel, pivoting sharply and bashing her blade against Ajo's holding them both at bay.

"You witch!" Koizuki roared, straining and heaving as he struggled against the tremendous force pushing against him that just wouldn't give. "I wasn't expecting this, I guess you had something to do with this, Ajo. Big mistake on your part."

"Out of my way!" Ajo snapped, ignoring Koizuki's strained and downright stupid statement.

* * *

Madara narrowed his eyes. The stab poised for his right eye socket was dodged nimbly, and his sword cleaved into his attacker splitting his neck from the bottom of his jawline. Hastily, he swiveled around just narrowly deflecting Hajime's blade sending it shredding into the wall behind him as he took the chance to leap away from the older man, felling three more shinobi as he rebounded against the floor.

Hajime blocked the overhead swing, dashing in and through Madara's guard as two of his men closed in, nicking him on his right arm, splitting the sleeve of his shirt, forcing him back once more.

Madara took advantage of the brief pause, and dashed to the side, swiping against the first attacker with a deft one hand slash, and swung downward cleaving into the second's face sending him sprawling onto the floor. Sharingan alerted him with a fiery glow, Hajime slammed forward, fist rattling against his armor, sending him flying back, cracking and shattering a nearby railing.

Madara twisted against him, blades binding against the other as they swiveled again and again. Madara found his opening, shifting to the side, and shoving his foot right into his sternum.

Hajime snarled, jumping away from him, spotting another sudden blur of movement from the Uchiha, and send another barrage of stabs skewing towards him savagely, persistent and overbearing. His men flooded in front of him, Madara turned sharply, dashing away from the horde as they gave chase, batting their blades away with some effort watching them gouge into a wall one after the other, their bodies thudding and colliding with the floor and walls as he followed through with his movements.

"Damn you... Little brat..." Hajime hissed.

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch!

Hajime putting on another numbing burst of speed that took Madara by surprise as he pressed the Uchiha back step by step. Slash by slash. Stab by stab. Each of their attacks shaking their bones, jarring their joints into action, and crumbling the nearby walls splitting and tearing through them like tissue paper leaving only a thread in their wake. Finally, after a punch and kick connecting respectively, and Koizuki getting another hairline slash into Madara's arm, they dispersed from each other, now the only two currently present in the tattered room. The bodies of those who came too close spotting around them.

"Heh..." Madara chuckled softly as he shifted in tandem with Hajime. Eyes steady. His heart racing, eyes glowing a sickly red as they spun eerily, adrenaline pumped through him as hot as the sun. Scorching him. He felt _alive!_

"What's so funny?" Hajime snarled, brushing some dirt off his shoulder, hand hovering over a spot where Madara managed to get a cut in. It wasn't severe, but if left unattended it would definitely become infected. _I need to take him out now__...__Or, sway his attention from me, that should give me ample time to escape._

The battle hunger gleamed in Madara's irises and a predatory smirk crossed his face. "Your kenjutsu."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brat." Hajime snarled, not giving into his taunt. He raised both hands overhead, sword clasped tightly in both, and charged forward with a loud cry, heaving downward. "You may have that Mangekyo, but don't think you'll beat me just with that!"

"Tch." Madara scoffed, bracing for the attack. "I don't need to push myself that far against the likes of you."

"Bastard!"

Madara grunted audibly, gladly closing the gap between them, his blade colliding with Hajime's in a deafening wail.

Hajime surged forward his chakra bursting like an explosion, one fist impacted with Madara's jaw forcing his way forward, he hacked violently hoping to tear into his armor. As he expected, Madara dodged swiftly, but turned too late, only able to block his attack and not press against him as he shoved him back steadily. "You may have the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it does you no good if I can outsmart you!"

"Ngghh!" Madara forcibly stopped his trek, right leg shaking once as he pressed his instep into the floor. He snapped forward, twisting sharply, narrowly skewing Koizuki's sword, rapidly arcing upwards blocking another thunderous stroke and returned one for good measure, only for it to be blocked expertly by the older man.

The same spot they had been standing moments before exploded in a cloud of smoke, debris, bodies, and blades, shredding through everything nearby as Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi dived down some bitterly clashing with Uchiha shinobi, Domou shinobi, and Domou kunoichi followed closely by Isamu, Isami, Hikaku and Aito who exploded off from the side in pursuit. Aito and Isami deftly lunging in a nose dive.

Hajime surged his chakra once again, dashing towards Madara, ramming his blade against the younger man's, teeth grit. He pulled back his fist and sent it forward. Madara twisted away, grabbing him by the wrist with one hand and hammering his shin into his side. With one swift movement Hajime rammed Madara into the nearest remnants of a wall, not so surprisingly tearing away at what was left, slowly forcing him back towards a window.

Madara shifted his footing with a sharp pivot, skewing Hajime's blade by an inch, the older man was strong no doubt about that, but he was lacking in grace and finesse. His Sharingan allowed him to predict and anticipate movements from just the slightest muscle twitch, but Hajime wasn't all that subtle, his attacks deliberate embroiled with his rage and hatred.

He took the opening Hajime granted, Hajime's blade only an inch from puncturing his eye, lost its edge as it collided with his own blade, there was a horrific wail as cold steel tore into each other, Madara's sword overpowering Hajime's in a frightening display sending it darting off to the side. His trajectory was not halted in the slightest, his blade ready and hungry speared straight into Hajime's side, tearing through his armor straight across to his left hip.

"Shit..." Hajime hissed in fury, the burning agony twisting his face into a deep grimace as blood dripped freely from the would inflicted by Madara's last second counter. What seemed like a counter. "I... I should have killed you just now! I didn't make a single error, I would have squashed that demon eye! I had you dead to rights, even with that Sharingan of yours!" Eyes glowering, voice tinging with nothing short of accusation as he stared down the young Uchiha leader, Hajime pressed his palm into the floor, willing himself to stand. "It...It was that sword!"

Madara narrowed his eyes. True, that attack should have punctured his eye and stab right through his brain, thus killing him instantly. He'd only feel pain for but a second, and even with his Sharingan he could only swing just in time to make a last attempt at defense. Hajime was truly dangerous and lethal, in battle and outside of battle manipulating others to further his own needs... Perhaps if it had been anyone but him. No, if he didn't have _this _sword, that attack would have met its mark. It would have felled him, and anyone else for that matter, Hajime was just that wily.

Again, Mikito saved his skin by extension, once again. This sword, it was truly magnificent. "Yes." He replied with a small smirk, whipping his blade to the side to rid it of the crimson substance that coated it, and pointed it forward. "Do you have any last words?" He wasn't really the sentimental type, but he was decent enough to hear one last scathing remark or insult from his foes before he silenced them.

"Eat shit, Uchiha dog!" Hajime snarled, teeth gritting red. "Allying yourself with those demons! Those cannibals! And, that witch and devil! You all fit right together though, bloodthirsty and merciless! Your days are numbered, Uchiha Madara. Have a fine departure... I've won."

Anger. Pure and distilled, it bubbled through his gut, churning and twisting violently, before surging into his veins burning red hot like his Sharingan. "You've lost!" Madara shot forward, rage spurring him on, the splatter of splinters that rushed like a geyser from Hajime's throat didn't faze him. Nor did the man's rolling head as he shoved it through a wall splitting through the paper and wood on the other side.

_Replacement jutsu... Aren't your __desperate. _Madara mulled over silently. _No matter, this has been accounted for._

Madara darted out of the room, sparing no glance to the fallen form of Hajime, speeding around clouds of shuriken, lunging off of the wall in a show of agility and dexterity. He grunted, shifting his weight to the side and swiveling on the ball of his foot, pushing two men off to the side, slamming his heel across the second's side hurdling them back.

**CRASH! **

The walls, railings, pillars, and stairs were all durable, but with their enhanced strength and physical prowess even these study surroundings would tear like tissue paper, snap like twigs, and shred to bits like confetti.

Madara took no breath. No pause in his step. He sped towards two, swinging up and to his right, watching a hand go flying across the room. "Surround him!" Shouted Takehito shouted, making a mad dash towards her with dozens of others.

Madara turned and was met little resistance. Blood bubbled from the man's mouth like a constricted river, he strained staggering back, he stepped to the side, spinning away fro a blade, scything his sword up and through a man's shoulder, splitting it at the front, and finished with a sharp kick to his leg snapping it at the shin sending him flipping down the stairs.

One wild lunge was all Madara needed. Before the man could rebound into another stroke Madara was already in his face, flying through the splatter of blood. He pressed his attack, the second, third, fourth, and fith man charged fists and blades screaming forward. Madara wasted no time, catching one by the wrist and twisted viciously breaking the arm at the elbow joint, poking the bone through the skin. He slammed his head into three of them face knocking them back.

The last man was quick enough to attack, Madara already had the movement scouted. Parrying swiping stroke striking the side of the man's neck with the edge of his blade.

Another three men darted towards him.

Madara dashed towards the closest one just a few steps away from him, he had his sword run through him before the man could react.

He didn't pause in his attack, turning sharply to the his left and lunged forward, tearing through the second's man shoulder, sending him off across the floor, continuing with his movement he spun passed a kick scything through the man's sternum.

He tore against his body, sliding away from a kunai. The projectile speared into the wall where his head had been, sinking a few inches.

"Kill him!"

* * *

Souji pivoted to the side, dodging a deft slash from Tunoichi, putting on another burst of speed as he deflected the follow up attack, and swung his arm up, blocking the punch Tunoichi had poised for his throat. He swiveled to his left, forcing the older man to stagger, pivoting sharply he lunged forward, Tunoichi hastily blocked the stab.

He heard heard the ear popping boom as another portion of this building erupted. Focus nearly swayed, he narrowly deflected a slash poised for his throat, returning one of his own, but Souji swayed passed it, slamming the point of his elbow into the soft of the man's back, hearing a deafening gasp as his lungs heaved under the force. Tunoichi retaliated with a swift kick to the shin, forcing Souji to stagger bacl. It was a blunt blow, the armor just barely absorbed the full impact of his elbow, Souji's blows were ridiculously quick but powerful.

"Grraaagghh!" Tunoichi half snarled half grunted, his back still pulsating painfully.

Tunoichi bridged the gap, shooting around in a low curve as he forced his blade into a neat arc. Souji collided with him, swinging his blade forward. They both picked up speed, rapidly exchanging and evading strokes, Souji forced back every few seconds only to return with a ferocious flurry of strikes.

"Well..." Tunoichi mused. "You're a lot more deft and stronger than I previously gave you credit for." He snapped a fist forward, taking advantage of their stalemate, smashing it straight against Souji's chest. "But, you're still just a brat!" A homing stab skewed its way towards Souji, spurred by his vehemence.

Souji pushed off the ground with one foot quickly changing his direction with a quick pivot at the last minute, evading the stab by a fraction. His shirt tor, and blood dribbled from the hairline cut.

Souji pivoted again, darting forward, Tunoichi's hasty vertical swipe forcing him to swivel away at the last second, swiping towards him, as he expected, Tunoichi blocked the blow.

The vicious impact forced him back and away. Tunoichi dashed away, hearing the air 'whoosh' around him, the hasty movement made him an easy target. Souji darted towards him from the side, slamming his heel straight into his ribs launching him through a nearby wall. Tunoichi quickly recovered as another deft slash began screaming towards him, slicing just above his head, tearing open a gash in the wall and forcing it to 'spill' out.

Tunoichi grunted as he coughed, eyes roaming around him barely spotting the vicious clashes going on all around, the bodies thudding and falling, plummeting from the higher floors only to crash brutally on the bottom floor wiping out any remaining tables or pillars and sending waves of force billowing outwards.

"Well, I'll give you credit..._" _Souji scowled, stepping closer silently crouched in a powerful stance. "You managed to rope in Hajime, as unlikely as it may be for such a thing to occur... You used Tomoyuki's rage and sacrificed him, swaying Hajime no matter how slight."

_Damn it... _Tunoichi took a heavy breath, straightening his back. "I'm a bit surprised at how perceptive you...But, since the rumor is you are a devil in human form... I shouldn't be." He eyed Souji, his powerful form and outline visible through the fading mists of wood and the glinting moonlight. _I know there's a way around this guy's speed, there has to be..._

"Tch, so you really did go through with such a plan, there is nothing too low for you to stoop to, Tunoichi." Souji shot forward, slamming his blade against Tunoichi's, pushing him back steadily with a quick burst of his chakra. _Which means he intended to lure Hashirama into a trap__._

"You may have seen through my plan, but there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Tunoichi snarled in fury, deflecting another deft slash from Souji, lunging through his guard and stabbing forward, only for Souji to pivot away, in the same motion battering aside the concise stab. _He can't keep his focus on me forever, eventually he'll slip up..._

Tunoichi dashed towards the man of his ire, looking straight into his eyes, making sure to focus his ki into his arms and wrists. Timing was everything. One slip and he was going to be eating a face full of cold steel.

Souji grunted slamming the ball of his foot into the floor, shifting his stance, and lunged upwards, forcing Tunoichi to jump back, he landed swiftly, darting forward in a dizzying display of quickness, pressing him as Tunoichi rebounded.

Tunoichi strained pushing against Souji, shifting his footing and swiveling his sword off to the side, he clenched his fist tightly pulling back as far as he could. Souji's retaliating stroke skimmed passed his cheek cutting it by the barest inch. He released all of the tension in his arm, like a spring compressed, it rocketed by his will, burying itself into Souji's face forcing him to slam a foot back halting his stagger.

Tunoichi followed through with the movement, slamming his other hand into his armored torso, lashing out with a quick swipe that forced Souji to jump back, feet planted for just a moment, he surged forward with renewed vigor. On instinct, Tunoichi turned swinging wildly off to the side, gritting his teeth as he blocked Souji's blade just an inch from his face. They pushed against each other violently, teeth gritting with crushing force, and snarls reverberating from the back of their throats.

With a quick half turn, Tunoichi broke their contest, swiveling his blade away to the side as Souji staggered before him.

He snapped his fist up towards his jaw, which Souji blocked sailing a few feet back. He scowled for a moment, kneading the the pain from his forearm. _Now is my chance! _Renewed and fury embroiled, Tunoichi lunged forward swiping violently through the air, surging himself forward forcing chakra throughout his entire body, his blade cleaved against a few strands of hair as Souji ducked under the decapitating attack, snarling he quickly followed up his attack.

Souji growled savagely as he spotted the next attack coming. He only had a moment to react. Pivoting sharply against the floor with his right foot he generated a rush of momentum and power, sailing completely under Tunoichi's follow up attack. _There! _His eyes locked onto the exposed joint, he lunged, cleaving into his leg at the knee, splitting open the flesh and tearing into the tendons, he pressed his attack, pivoting off of his right foot, slicing forward against the opposite side of the knee, severing those tendons just as easily.

Tunoichi's eyes widened briefly, pain burning through him nearly bringing him down to both of his knees. Willpower and experience kept him standing. He peered at the wound on his leg, gritting his teeth in fury. His leg was torn apart, once he ran out of chakra he wouldn't be walking... These wounds were deep and severed many tendons on both sides of his knee. "You..." He seethed.

"I should spare you." Souji said stonily. Tunoichi could keep on fighting, so long as he had chakra. But, as far as he was concerned this battle was all but finished. He couldn't move the same with the wounds he inflicted to his leg, it wouldn't stop Tunoichi from charging in carelessly. But, if he killed this fool now, they'd have more questions. Now they would get answers. "However-"

Tunoichi glared viciously, violently turning his blade onto himself.

**CRACK!**

Souji vanished...Between their gap, grasping Tunoichi by the wrist halting him short, and snarled, twisting his arm to the side sharply. Bones splintered, snapping apart as easily as little twigs. Souji snapped his hips to the side, forcing Tunoichi off of his feet, slamming him side first, bashing in the floor from the horrid impact, sending spider web cracks shooting out in every direction traveling up the walls and forcing them to chip away and crumble.

"You might just prove to be of use after all."

He snapped his head to the side, shifting into a battle ready stance as he drew his blade back compressing it close to his body. There were footsteps hastily drawing in his direction, friend or foe he couldn't guess, wouldn't guess. A high collared shirt came into view. He didn't relax the slightest meeting Izuna's steady and cold gaze with a stony gaze of his own. "Izuna..." He paused steadily, sword clasped tightly in his right hand. "How are things coming along?"

"They're clearing out the floors below us. The first, second, third, fourth, and fifth, sixth and seventh are all clear. Nobody on the Hageshii or Shainingu are bothering to surrender and keep attacking..." He paused, eyes narrowing just a tad. There was no retreat, and just the same they weren't going to bend and sway. They were all resolved, "Aito, Isamu, Chiasa Mikito, and Misaka are staying outside near the front while Mitsuki, Hiro, Hikaku, Yuto, Madara, and Bunji are in pursuit of those who managed to get out of here..." He paused. "Hajime managed to gain some ground, but he shouldn't make it beyond these borders. "Yuko, Kagami, Masa, Ahiko, and Shin are providing support where it is needed."

"Things seem be wrapping up smoothly." Souji noted. There was no earth rattling explosion followed by the roof giving way, though there were many explosions and bangs resounding. They were growing fewer and less intense as well as abundant.

"Indeed." Izuna nodded in solemn agreement, turning his eyes onto the fallen man in the room who's chest was still rising and falling, paying no heed to the destruction surrounding him. He stepped over a wooden pillar, what was left of one anyways, and made his way towards Souji until he stopped a few inches from him. "You've managed to catch one..."Izuna eyed Souji carefully for a moment. "How unlike you."

"He was going to take his own life." Souji explained, staring down at Tunoichi's unconscious form. "I had planned to kill him, but seeing that he was quick to turn his blade on himself I reconsidered my options..." His stony expression darkened. "Now we'll get some answers."

"Who is it?" Izuna ventured. There were slabs of debris and slews of paper and wood covering the man's form, making anything noticeable an arduous task to find.

"Tunoichi."

Izuna's smirk broadened for a moment.

Capturing Tunoichi was a huge boost, it made this hellish and relentless fight all the more worth it, and they completed their task to just about a T. They may have missed Koizuki, Hajime, and Takehito, but they captured Tunoichi who would be more than ample, and the off chance those three did manage to cover ground they'd be pursued right after.

Any of their cronies were slain or in the process of being slain. The trio's capture would be swift and immediate, granted Madara didn't run his sword through them. "Looks like this whole thing isn't a loss after all."

"No, it seems we've hit it." Souji agreed quietly, stretching his perception out around him. Since there were no more shinobi on this floor he flicked his sword to the side, before sheathing it swiftly. It was very doubtful Tunoichi would speak a word, hell even a mutter. Whatever he planned with Hajime, it was huge, and effected things on a country level they _had to _figure out just what it was they were planning, had planned, and intended to carry out.

Having one of the brains only gave them a bare portion of the story, they'd need to capture the other three, start piecing things together with whatever they told them, and any lies would be snuffed out once they started pieced it together. Anything that didn't fit would be glaring.

Though, the Shainingu would most likely seek active conflict from here on after.

"Izuna-sama!" A voice broke through their tense conversation. Footsteps thudded and pounded against their ear drums, and a few seconds later an Uchiha shinobi sprinted into the room. Sword clasped tightly in one hand, Sharingan glowing a bright crimson as his eyes scanned the room. Blood smeared his armor, splattered and covering him just like the rest of them, but the distinctive high collared shirt distinguished him as one of their own. "Hashirama and Tobirama have been encountered by Madara! Mikito is already on her way there! Sasuke and Daiki launched an ambush as well they both seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and Hajime was just in their sight until Syrus attacked him!"

"What's the status here?" Souji questioned sternly.

"We managed to contain most of them within this tea house, and some in the front, those that managed to escape that haven't been killed are being pursued." The Uchiha shinobi supplied. "There are many that remain in here at the moment, but they're all downstairs."

"I'm going to take Misaka, Isamu, and Aito with me." Souji said, darting away.

"Go to the castle and gather more shinobi." Izuna told the man seriously. "Take this man there too, put him in one of the storage rooms and get a unit to keep watch of him. Meet us with haste."

"Yes, Izuna-sama." The man bowed, hefting Tunoichi up onto his shoulders, hurrying to complete his task.

Izuna vanished in the shadows in a terrifying show of speed.


	63. Impact

"Yes, it's been a while...Since I've used myself"

Sasori

* * *

The sky split open...

Rain came down in thick sheets.

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOM!**

Widespread battles tore the region to its foundations as the civilians panicked grouping together in a safer place, cursing the shinobi for their wars, cursing their damiyo for contacting them, and marveling how forests sprouted in an instant only to be burned and ripped asunder as shinobi bounded across them. The Uchiha and Domou tore through the streets blitzing their way through the gates and to outside. There were explosions breaking off in an irate rhythm

Madara cut down dozens. Hundreds.

However as his men cut down several and the Domou crashed forward battering anything and anyone that got in their path, it was Souji and Izuna who tore through their opposition. One by one, twelve at a time they battered and bashed their way through vigorous attacks. Senju, Hyuga, Sarutobi, Hageshii, Shainingu, Subatsu it didn't matter in the least. Their blades continuing to twist and glide in its wild arcs, vicious counterattacks were launched skewing away fingers and wrists.

Neither held any reservations. Just up ahead. Haji. Tobirama The path towards them was anything but empty, like all around them shinobi swarmed attacking from all directions.

Souji slammed blocks pushing them back a few at a time, spinning and lashing out viciously tearing through their sternums and severing their ribs. They were swift but violent deaths.

"Souji!" Haji snarled running towards him.

"Izuna!" Tobirama hissed locking eyes with him.

A spout of water hurdled towards Izuna.

"I got this bastard!" Izuna shouted.

"Madara, Hashirama is up ahead!" Souji shouted before bounding away. "Mikito is fighting Sasuke, Daiki and Syrus about fifty clicks away!"

"Follow me, keep pressing ahead!" Madara ordered those around him swiftly, jumping forward and batting aside a blade that would have taken his head off. He turned striking out, slicing across the chest of the older man, surging chakra into his palm, he grunted, pushing him off of his feet.

**BOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOM!**

Fighting against the dust as an explosion rocked the landscape, Madara stormed forward spotting Hashirama at the center of the chaos looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hashirama!" Madara snapped.

"Madara, let's not-" He with a firm tone as he stood just a few feet away. Instincts and reflexes took over as he speared his way across the terrain. He felt himself shiver involuntarily his sight being smothered with unmatched intensity. Potent chakra was radiating off Madara, thick and copious like the rainstorm soaking them. He held himself firm, battling back the the decisive swipe of his sickle, jumping back and away to give himself some space.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

"Are you going to dribble, Hashirama?" Madara asked in clear anger. He raised one arm, surging chakra into the palm of his hand, and sprinted forward with. Hashirama grunted, only grunting as he was purchased into the ground, feet tearing trenches through it as if he were a moving a thousand miles an hour. A shearing heat burned through him. Madara's glinting blade swept across their small gap, and with deftly timing Hashirama blocked the edge of a his gunbai. "Do you insist on going on about such naive things!?" Madara yanked his gunbai back, kicking him in the sternum.

Hashirama's breath caught in his throat as he absorbed the impact, teeth clenched to their limit. The impact of the strike was tremendous. Madara swiveled, turning and spinning the twisted sneer on his face sending emotions pulsing through him. He clenched his hilt, with a quick flick he rammed it against Madara's gunbai once again. The weapons resounded with a loud clang. "Madara..." Hashirama strained, pushing against him. "You couldn't have forgotten our dream!" Hashirama scowled, feet compacting against the ground as the stalemate began to shift. "And... I know you couldn't have given up on it!"

"Shut up!" Madara shook his head. "Let it go, Hashirama! This is the way the world is!" Madara narrowed his eyes, rage boiling through him. The rapid and steady beat of his heart pulsed, until it flooded his ears. All small part of him wished that it could be done, that wanted to do it... End the Era of the Warring States, and that small part of him held onto that dream. Where they could all sit down and pour drinks for each other...

But, he was a clan leader and he had no time to dawdle on that what ifs and what could be. This was the world is, there was no need to be friends... They could kill each other without reservations now.

Surging with more chakra Madara dashed forward, almost completely vanishing into a flash of movement.

Hashirama collided with him, deflecting the deathly blade of his sickle, twisting sharply to his right and throwing himself into the air.

Madara heaved himself up, powerful hips and legs amplified with chakra. He swung forward, and Hashirama turned at the last second blocking the blow, gritting his teeth as he pushed forward both struggling against each other. Luckily the stalemate was broken, Hashirama broke it himself jumping away deftly avoiding the curved blade

Hashirama lashed out towards Madara with a quick barrage of slashes. Madara blocked the dizzying barrage of slashes and jabs, countering with his own powerful slashes. Hashirama was great, he wasn't too linear when he followed through with his attacks, and there was little telegraphing on his part. However, Madara's defenses weren't daunted by the powerful and swift attacks, he countered, blocked, and parried blow after blow pressing his own attack

Madara found himself stepping back from the assault. While he was blocking and deflecting stroke after stroke, Hashirama's attacks were relentless and well timed, forcing him to pivot or swivel. Madara swung forward just as Hashirama's blade tore forward, they collided, screeching and wiling, the two of them pushing against each other for supremacy.

The stalemate snapped sending both sliding across the ground away from each other.

Hashirama eyed his blade warily. There were a few chips. Tossing the sword aside, he quickly drew another. "That's quite the sword you got there, Madara. Did Mikito make that for you?"

Madara attacked... Something about the way he said her name so casually pissed him off.

Hashirama had the move scouted, deflecting it with a powerful swipe careful not to put too much force behind the attack, and shifted his footing, grip changing seamlessly as he swung back around. Madara quickly blocked it from colliding with his shoulder armor. Hashirama pivoted, using the quick motion to speed off to the side, before rebounding with a quick spring throwing himself back at Madara.

They dodged and parried the other's frenzied and high paced assault. Countering each other just at the last possible second going back into a mad dash The sheer attack force and abrasive approach of Madara didn't batter Hashirama's defenses aside no matter how furious the strokes were. He couldn't maintain defensive... Hashirama strained, exerting his chakra outwards like a gushin wave, clashing with Madara in a vicious display of power and speed.

Finally, Madara overpowered him with a quick half turn, pushing his blade to the side and swiped down, but Hashirama ducked under the attack, lashing out with his long leg which nicked Madara's ankle, the Uchiha quickly re-balanced, appearing to have not lost it at all. "Madara why don't you-" Just as he said this, his senses alerted him to danger. Jumping to the side as a fireball beamed passed him crashing into one part of the his massive forest exploding into a blaze of light and thunderous power.

While Hashirama regathered his bearings, Madara took the opening granted by his small pause.

Madara simply swung down, smashing his gunbai against Hashirama's blade in a show of brute force, pushing forward and down against him.

Hashirama stepped forward, and instinctively he took a half step back. "Madara" Was all Hashirama could say as he broke their stalemate, forcing them apart for the moment.

"Still talking!?" Madara sneered.

Hashirama stared in shock for a moment before narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw. Madara couldn't have turned his back on their dream... Someone other than him wanted things to change, wanted to break this endless cycle. Was foolish and naive enough to believe it was possible. Madara... _You leave me no choice, I will get through to you... _He formed two hand seals. "Mokuton! Jukai!"

"This again?" Madara demanded, clashing with Hashirama and his jutsu again in a fiery display of power and wills. Madara chose to press his attack, despite this attack being one of the more massive and expansive in Hashirama's arsenal and used to entangle and pin down foes rather than skew or stab. He viciously smashed and bashed his blade with Hashirama's, cleaving and slicing through his trees as if they were butter. They were annoyances, persistent and incessant just like the man forcing them to sprout to life.

They pressed the other to the next move. Countering and spinning Madara flipped and sped around the torrent of trunks and branches, all coiling towards him incessantly

Hashirama countered with precision and brute strength aiming to bash through Madara's defenses and offense with his ocean of trees. Using the barest footwork Hashirama swept around the ground twisting into Madara's guard at the last possible second.

Madara dived back, eyes narrowing as he grunted swinging from the side and upward in a tight curve, scything completely through one branch. Hashirama grunted pushing down with his full strength. They both clenched their teeth as they locked eyes glaring at the other. Madara sneered with malice as he pushed down against a branch that snagged his wrist slicing it in two, but Hashirama at the last second exerted more chakra, forcing Madara back as another series of branches coiled out towards him.

Madara swayed back just in time to miss his head from being gripped, but couldn't bypass the others as branches wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso fighting to restrain him."Damn it!" Madara seethed with a scowl.

"Madara!" Hashirama shouted, landing in front of him with a pained expression on his face. There was a steady flow of blood around his lip where Madara landed a solid punch at the last second. Seeing his branches and trunks doing their job-restraining Madara just barely, he took three careful steps, heaving for breath. "Let's stop fighting!"

Madara took advantage of the small reprieve subtly channeling his chakra into his eyes letting it gather.

"Get away from my husband!" The blast of invisible chakra and force shot towards Hashirama sweeping out everything behind him as it collided squarely in his torso launching him back into his forest with a loud clap and choked gasp from him. The ground heaved for a few moments are trees uprooted themselves from the force of the impact, tearing themselves free from the ground and tipping over with horrific force.

Mikito grunted loudly, landing on the massive branch before him and surged forward. Snapping both of her arms out, one fist collided with his bindings, chipping away some of it and rattling everything around them. "Raaaghhh!" She screamed colliding her fists, forearms, and elbows with his wooden bindings, splitting and tearing through them with ease sending debris flying every possible direction.

The ground around Madara quaked in protest, roots trembling down below as she continued to smash and bash through the coiled branches and trunks that restrained him, skipping hitting altogether and ripping them apart with her bare hands gouging into them with her fingers.

Madara was awestruck. Such... Ferocity. Such power... That look in Mikito's eyes... This woman!

"Are you okay?!" Mikito yelled, lifting him up to his feet by the collar of his shirt staring into his almost... Blank eyes. "Madara!"

"I'm okay!" He said, looking away from her as something... Strange bubbled through him. Seeing her eyes smoldering and so wide, filled with adrenaline and concern, the way she shrieked and busted through his bindings like they were just play things. "How are you? You were fighting Sasuke, Daiki, and Syrus."

"I'm still standing!" Mikito retorted. "But..."

"Long time no see, Uchiha." Daiki made his presence known with a malice sneer, pale eyes glowering as they set onto Mikito and Madara.

"Don't be so grouchy, Daiki. You won't be around long enough." Sasuke quipped.

"Looks like you brought them with you." Madara noted, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Mikito just nodded.

"Madara, just the person I was hoping to see!" Syrus shouted, riding on one of his tendrils as it shifted towards the ground, tilting forward just a few meters. "I would have been disappointed if you stayed behind."

"I am not a coward..." Madara's eyes narrowed.

Syrus's smirk widened. "I didn't think so..."

* * *

Hashirama having recovered from his mile long tumble winced slightly as he clenched his hand tightly, a fine cloud of steam dissipating around him. Armor dented with a footprint he narrowed his eyes directing his focus towards Mikito. _What strength, if I wasn't able to heal myself so rapidly I'm certain most of my ribs would be broken... _ Slowly the ground cracked, one piece at a time, before the entire foundation was split. Overcome by the sheer potency of his jutsu, trees and branches sprouted from the gaping gashes carrying him towards his foes.

"Well, you can definitely take a hit." Mikito's eyes locked onto Hashirama. "And, your healing ninjutsu is just as they say." _Guess I'll just have to take off your head._

The surrounding landscape echoed with sounds, reverberating through the earth and clashing against his ears. Swords wailed, jutsus hissed and hummed rocketing across the terrain forming several otherworldly shapes and designs before bursting outwards in turbulent waves crushing any shinobi that wasn't quick enough to escape and to no surprise mowed through a part of the expansive forest.

Hashirama noted that the strength behind Mikito's blow was much more than he'd previously anticipated. Much more._ Did I hear her right? _He thought back to before he was launched off of his feet. _Madara... Is her husband, they're married...?_

"Well, I must say this is somewhat unexpected, but this works well into my benefit." Daiki said-veins bulging from his eyes menacingly as he eyed all of the leaders present. "You made a mistake moving against the Dune! All of you! The damiyo has taken it as a sign of war, it won't be longer than thirty six hours until you all face the consequences!"

"Heh." Syrus chuckled with a small smirk. Daiki was always a bit too much, hubris fool. "Go for it, Hyuga."

"I'll handle you and your little veiny eyed force." Sasuke told Daiki with a steely gaze. "It is because of the Sarutobi that the Hyuga are here in the first place. Did you really think that your force could move so easily?"

"You little-"

"You're dead anyways!" To further his point Sasuke reached inward, crushing chakra into his chest. _Katon!_ _Kasai no ōkina nagare_

"Mokuton! Chika nettowāku! " As the massive stream of fire sheered towards him Hashirama turned his focus upward, a network of branches tore free from in front of him as soared over the resulting collision of fire and wood, flipping and twisting as he came down for a landing, quickly breaking into a dash. He swept his gaze around spotting thousands of shinobi. Madara right on him. Mikito already on the attack, Sasuke and Daiki aiming to cleave through their flesh, and Syrus put himself right in the middle.

Hashirama sped through the paths of his forest, twisting to fend off Mikito's ferocious and vicious barrage only for Syrus to barrel into her carrying them both off. Sasuke, Madara, and Daiki chased after him attacking and defending Until he came across a cross section and lunged upward, planting one foot onto a branch flipping up to his feet.

Madara set his jaw, glaring at the trio as he bounded upward. Hashirama and him could never get on the same page. Shocked and even angered by his recent actions-running away he swarmed him in a frenzy of strikes and strokes. Razor thin and rapid flashes filled the room followed by the sound of screeching steel and wood being ripped apart as Madara twisted his blade just an inch from Daiki's side.

"Brat!" Daiki proclaimed darkly, batting aside a wide swing from him, turning sharply and deflected a well timed slash from Hasirama retaliating with a vicious swing smashing through his guard and sending him skidding back.

They charged again, spurred by emotion. Propelled by chakra. Intensified with grit.

Sasuke resisted their charge, scything his sword forward in a narrow arc, he was met with resistance, just missing cleaving into Daiki's neck. One. Two. Hashirama and Madara charged, chakra surging like wild waves, but he wasn't daunted in the least deflecting Hashirama's speedy and pointed barrage, and with the same measured efficiency deflected and dodged Madara's wild barrage

They all held their ground respective displays of strength while impressive didn't sway either of them in the least.

Mikito and Syrus tore through a horde of branches close by, throwing them back into conflict.

Mikito exerted her chakra out in crushing waves, ripping apart a segment of the forest as she shot towards Hashirama. She swung out with one hand, blade rocketing forward thirsty to sever his arm and spill blood.

Hashirama deftly sidestepped the attack.

Hashirama found himself hard pressed, stepping back from the assault Mikito swarmed upon him. While he was blocking and deflecting stroke after stroke, punch after punch, kick after kick, Mikito's attacks were ferocious and sporadic, but well timed and though he could heal himself with ease her hits _hurt bad _and made every contact point pulsate and vibrate.

She rocketed forward, swiping for his head, forcing him to pivot and swivel. Hashirama swung from just as Mikito's sheath tore forward, their weapons collided with a deafening pop, screeching and wailing, the two of them pushing against each other for supremacy.

Mikito broke the stalemate, darting forward slamming her forehead against his own, sending him sliding back across the ground away from her.

Hashirama eyed Mikito warily. A fine stream of blood strayed between his eyes, forcing him to blink. He focused for a moment, pressing chakra upward, the wound sizzling as it slowly closed leaving just a small streak of blood where it had been.

Mikito attacked again...

Hashirama anticipated the quick slash, rapidly deflecting it with a powerful swipe of his own, but couldn't block her fist from smashing across his jaw, threatening to break the bone in two and force teeth down his throat. He hastily shifted his footing, fist clenching as he swung back. Mikito quickly blocked it with another punch. Hashirama pivoted, using the quick motion to speed off to the side, before rebounding with a quick spring throwing himself back at Mikito and slamming a punch across her jaw.

He winced to himself.

They dodged and parried the other's frenzied and high paced assault. Countering each other just at the last possible second going back into a mad dash The sheer attack force and ferocity of Mikito battered into Hashirama's defenses, but didn't knock them aside no matter how furious the strikes were. He couldn't maintain defensive... Every strike he blocked jarred his bones, sending a dull pulse from the contact point, and every stroke of her sword and sheath he blocked sent shock waves through his wrists and arms.

Hashirama strained, teeth clenching as blood rushed from his busted gums. Ignoring the pain and sizzle of smoke, he exerted his chakra outwards in a gushing wave, clashing with Mikito blow for blow, strike for strike, stroke for stroke.

He swayed passed her sheath, taking advantage of the opening and slammed his fist into her face sending him screaming back.

Mikito quickly rebounded, in a flash she tore through the air with a corkscrew and with ferocity slammed her blade into his own, forcing his feet to purchase and teeth to grit. She smirked for a moment, slackiening her strength for the barest of moments and gripped him by the throat, ramming her knee right into his nose until there was a loud crunch and heaved him up with ease, smashing him _through _the hordes of branches right next to her sending up a plum cloud.

Daiki frowned, dashing forward, and as he predicted Mikito attacked first striking out with a tight swing of her saya. He narrowly ducked under it, sliding into her guard and stabbed forward. Mikito glided around him as he soared passed her left side, slamming into Madara, Sasuke, and Syrus.

"Why do you keep running?" Mikito demanded darting after Hashirama.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't make a habit out of hitting women, even if they are extremely powerful." He never hit a girl or woman, even if they were a kunoichi or shinobi-the terms could be gender specific but often specified in what one specialized in. Shinobi did general duties, fighting, etc, while Kunoichi were into seduction. A man could be a kunoichi by definition, and a woman a shinobi by definition. Though, the second was a rarity in this era. Regardless, though, he didn't make a habit out of hitting women. "Did you not get the message I sent you?"

Mikito growled, glaring at him. No wonder Madara resented Hashirama so much. Sanctimonious, priggish, self righteous little prick. She shifted her stance, bringing her saya close to her side as she leaned a bit more forward. Another message? What was it this time? Another vague thing, just meant to toy with her emotions... Hashirama enjoyed playing games, and she didn't enjoy playing games. "Why would I read that in the first place, you glib fool! You had your chance and you blew it!"

Hashirama winced, whether from the pain in his side, the gash that was split into his skull, the cut stretching from his bicep to his forearm which was healing, or her... Eyes, the look in them. He couldn't quite place it, but it made every hair on his body stand up. He still winced nonetheless. Wiping the blood from between his eyes. Was it too late now? "I wasn't vague this time!" He said in his defense, a bit hastily. "Mikito-"

"You keep making all of these risks and for what Hashirama? One man can only be so stupid!" Mikito glowered at him, heat rushing to her face. It wasn't tears, but fury. Rage. Pure and distilled. Did he think the world revolved around him, revolved around the Senju!? The fucking Senju!? Did he think he was impressive making stupid decisions? "What is it that you could want that you wish to speak to me, the 'Witch' about?" Very few people could be so... Resolved... Or stupid in their decisions and life. Not many people went out of their way to speak to her or any of her kinsmen. People always left them alone. Save for marriage proposals and the Shimura's recent escapade nobody was stupid enough to get near her or the Domou.

Here Hashirama was doing just that.

"For peace! For my dream!" Hashirama replied with finality, eyes glowing with conviction. "I admit I made a mistake, I shouldn't have been so vague, I was wrong to treat you in such a manner... I should have been honest... But, if you will hear me out I swear..."

_For peace..._Mikito fell silent as she let the thought pass. Hashirama couldn't be doing all of this just for the sake of peace... And, if he was, it meant that there was no person he would sacrifice to attain that peace... Whether it was his brother, wife, child, friend, even an infant... It didn't matter so long as there was peace, no matter how temporary.

Peace was impossible, there'd always be conflict... So long as everyone held different ideals they'd clash over them, argue over them, dispute them in a false sense of duty and honor...

But unity... Unity was true peace. Regardless of ideals held by everyone, regardless of their own thoughts there'd be a common ground, there'd be reciprocation...

Her visage becoming ghastly. Hashirama... Couldn't be so short sighted... Couldn't be so dogmatic...

Hashirama tensed, hairs all over his body standing up on end.

* * *

Tobirama shook the sand from his hair as he righted himself up turning with a light glare directed at his foe. Izuna. "Izuna..."

"I couldn't shake the stench of Senju..." Izuna said with a hateful expression. "You can't die soon enough, damn tree huggers."

"You Uchiha." Tobirama hissed darkly. He took notice of several small cuts marring his form, they weren't exactly deep more like little razor thin cuts, but their pain was nagging and persistent.

Izuna flourished driving Tobirama back from the beginning with swift strokes. He was known for his kenjutsu skills, dexterity, and could duel Madara to a stalemate and was in every sense his equal. His kenjutsu was marked with deadly precision, dexterity, and power But, Tobirama blocked each blow, two, three at a time dancing with Izuna.

One. Two. Two, one. Tobirama sped the tempo sweeping wide, Izuna shifted his footing parrying the strike arms already in motion blocking the second attack that followed near instantaneously after the first. Izuna retreated back with a back flip, trying to distance himself, but Tobirama was swift and closed the distance driving him back.

Izuna spun about, switching his grip seamlessly. Two razor concise strokes coming forward, one from the side which was deflected, the second Tobirama speedily ducked under, sliding through his guard evading the attack completely, however Izuna swiveled swiping his sword in one fluid motion, and Tobirama scarcely dodged the attack putting some distance between them.

"What was that supposed to be?" Izuna asked, his tone hold a mocking edge to it. Tobirama paid his words no heed, his focus only on his sword's movements as he blocked swiftly and fluidly, not letting Izuna break through his tight guard.

One. Two. Three. Four. Four steps.

Izuna closed their gap, taking a more conservative approach and stabbed forward aiming for Tobirama's side. Tobirama quickly dodged the stroke, shifting to the right and balanced himself, blocking another attack this time an overhead slash followed by another stab, each time his balance shifted by the smallest centimeter.

A smirk crossed Izuna's face. Shift an inch. Another inch. Half an inch... Little by little he positioned his blade towards his right shoulder, and he advanced forward with a quick wrist movement, the blade nearly tore Tobirama's shoulder bypassing his armor.

Tobirama shifted his weight from the side upward, skewing Izuna's stab by just a few inches-a few inches was all he needed. He shot forward, moving with a thrust, Izuna jumped away from Tobirama landing but a couple more feet away.

Izuna sprung forward, momentum spurring him off to the side just a few degrees as he tucked his knee angling down towards his foot. Tobirama easily evaded the attack, but was once again hard pressed.

_Damn it... _Tobirama observed, watching Izuna glide against his attacks, his speed just enough to overcome Izuna's dexterity. _My attacks while refined and precise are anticipated...His Sharingan is reading all of my movements... _He tensed, narrowing his stance as Izuna landed but a few feet away from him-there couldn't be more than two or so feet separating them.

No matter how precise and nonlinear his attacks were, no matter how he skewed them by the barest inch to change their trajectory, he Izuna was reading into them and anticipating them. He'd need to slip passed his guard somehow, or...

Damn the Sharingan. Damn the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What's the matter, Senju?" Izuna sneered. It was filled with malice. "Losing breath already?

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Tobirama said, there was a warning in his tone. His breaths were much faster than before.

"How like you, Tobirama." Izuna said darkly, exclaiming his point with a quick hack from the side.

Tobirama shifted his footing, blocking the stroke with the upper most part of his blade, gritting his teeth... His eyes locked with Izuna.

"Suiton! Tatsumaki!"

"Katon! Taika Dansu!"

Damn the Sharingan...

* * *

Carnage and mayhem swept through the landscape like a hell storm consuming and enveloping everything in its terrifying and unflinching embrace. Everyone traveling took note of the spiraling and jutting forest, the streams of fire, spheres of wind, and staccato of jutsus clashing sending ripples of force outwards; and halted in their trek finding the nearest village or safest place to seclude themselves until the fighting subsided. Pillars of earth and walls of lightning were completely destroyed the fragments of the monuments littering the ground, and spreading outwards in radical storms sending several large chunks of debris skittering across the ground tearing gouges in their wake.

Yuko sped through an explosion, On both sides of her were the bodies of hundreds of shinobi maybe even thousands. Their limbs severed splayed on the ground several feet away from the rest of their body-what remained of their body for some. More shinobi were pursuing her, and she didn't care to check which clan they were from.

The light thud of sandals tapping the once compact earth signaled another lunge for her head. She had killed several shinobi along the way here most of them either too hateful and resolved to even think of running away or they wanted all the glory. They were now corpses on the floor. It was the same down the board.

"Usagi, die you bitch!" Yuko whirled around upon hearing the name, spotting who had been lunging for her battling a few feet away from her. His blade was cut down the middle as he went for a stab, his posture seemed a bit off. He had a slight hunch. That's when she seen the unmistakable blade protruding from his back and a pair of jade eyes locking onto her.

"You have actually come here..." Usagi said with a low tone as she retracted her arm, blade squelching against flesh as it was torn free the shinobi's body thudding away carelessly as she set her sights on Yuko. "You surprise me, Yuko."

"Usagi..." Yuko acknowledged her with an incline of her head, expression hardening as she shifted her stance. It had been a while since she clashed with this short woman, and she wasn't going to drop her guard now. "Why is it such a surprise that I'm here?"

"You don't strike me as one who enjoys conflict." Usagi replied in an honest tone.

It was true. She didn't enjoy conflict or killing, but she had no choice. "Maybe you're wrong."

"It's all in your eyes."

Usagi focused for a second, chakra surging through her augmenting her strength and reflexes. She readied herself, body coiling like a snake about to strike, she lunged with a quick shift of her back foot.

Yuko slashed and stabbed forward skewing her trajectory by a few inches, Sharingan glowing as it anticipated and gave her openings, hoping to press Usagi back and force her on the defensive she increased her speed.

However, nobody took the art of kenjutsu as serious as Usagi, and it showed. she lashed out with a quick and precise stroke aiming high, her blade moving around her as if it was a barrier. Yuko, somehow attacked in total sync with her keeping Usagi's vicious assault barely at bay with carefully placed blocks, jumping away whenever the shorter girl managed to slide into her guard.

Yuko swung forward, pressing forward off the ball of her left foot. Usagi turned swiftly in a show of grace blocking the blow, gritting her teeth as she pushed forward both struggling against each other. Yuko jumped up and back avoiding the slash that came for her arm, snapping her hand out with brute force slamming her blade against Usagi's.

Usagi lashed out towards Yuko with a quick barrage. Yuko spun and twisted blocking the dizzying barrage that had her tomoes spinning furiously, countering with his own powerful slashes. However, Usagi's defenses weren't battered by the powerful strokes, she countered, blocked, and deflected blow after blow.

Yuko found herself stepping back from the assault. While she was blocking and dodging the other strikes raining on her from the shorter girl, Usagi was very very quick and her attacks never took on the same pattern as before.

Yuko swung forward just as Usagi''s blade skewed passed her face, their two pushing against each other, finally the stalemate broke sending both sliding across the ground in a shower of agonizing sparks.

They were vicious in their assaults as they tried cut each other down. Usagi was swift, moving seamlessly, while Yuko was versatile moving in tandem with the shorter girl. Defenses were tested with powerful hacks and slashes, both countering and deflecting. Usagi spun, holding out one arm as she blocked the blade skewing for her side and with a rapid flick of her wrist sent a stab forward.

As the minutes minutes dragged on feeling like hours, the fight was growing into a stalemate or so it seemed. Yuko continued to bash and batter at Usagi's tight knit defenses while Usago countered the vicious blows parrying, ducking, pivoting and swaying passed the ones that shaved too close. Yuko deflected the brutal strokes up and to the side, but the kinetic force behind the blows shocked her system.

Usagi would dive in, but Yuko's timely slashes and jabs kept her from seizing the moment and soon stepping back.

Usagi dashed forward with a two hand grip and swung down, Yuko easily evaded the strike, but didn't anticipate Usagi shifted rapidly again gathering power and sprung forward.

Yuko strained, turning against her.

"Ahiko..."

"Usagi..." Ahiko said in a low tone, deflecting the tip of her blade before it sunk into Yuko's chest. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long." She turned towards Yuko with a tight gaze. "Go."

Yuko nodded. She owed so much to her, so much she couldn't begin to fathom it. To give back for her patience, kindness, and teachings. She was beyond just her teacher, beyond a surrogate sister... She was like the mother she never had. The one person who backed her when nobody else would, who could read her thoughts without ever having to say a word, who would listen to her worries and gripes without ever complaining. She was always there, listening, smiling. And, now this was the second time Ahiko saved her skin, she would never be able to repay her...

"I got it!" Yuko said with finality before dashing away.

Ahiko set her sights on Usagi, shifting forward. "It seems Yuko has caught your fancy."

"She is quite skilled." Usagi said honestly, clasping her hilt tightly as she shifted her stance so it was more narrow.

"Of course." Ahiko grinned slightly. "I've trained her myself."

Usagi scowled for a moment, bursting forward great speed. Ahiko held the reach edge over both of them, she transitioned seamlessly, twirling her spear in a wild and elaborate fashion constantly pressing and keeping Usagi guessing never pausing too long.

Usagi batted aside the dizzying array of attacks countering with her own swiftness, surging kinetic energy and chakra forward.

Ahiko's eyes widened briefly. The gap closed, her instincts flaring as she dropped into crouch, hearing the tell tale cutting sound of Usagi's blade gliding above her. Now crouched, Ahiko let her chakra soar, one foot slammed into the ground as she extended in a heartbeat spear rocketing towards Usagi in one gleaming blur. Usagi spun passed the blitzing attack, wind and water gusting against the side of her face.

With deft speed and ferocity Ahiko pressed her attack without pausing swinging viciously and in elaborate patterns pressing Usagi to swivel and jump, but the shorter girl was quick and able to dodge them by the barest inch, battering the menacing spearhead aside. She ducked under another swipe, just avoiding the side of Ahiko's spear, lashing out violently. Still in mid move, Ahiko grunted shifting her footing and swiping down. Her shaft met Usagi's blade, halting its trajectory, forcing the shorter girl to jump back.

Ahiko finally mistimed a block. Usagi seized her moment scything forward, putting on a sudden burst of speed. Ahiko grunted, straining as her arms tightened and her muscles swelled. Violently she swung her shoulder to the side, glancing behind her as Usagi rebounded in a heart beat leaping up into the air with a dark expression marring her face.

Eyes narrowing, Ahiko turned his focus upward. Usagi was several meters above her, rocketing down dozens of miles per second. Her blade gleaming as she cut across. _Usagi..._ With one lunge, Ahiko propelled herself upward, rain battering against her face and body. "HAAAHH!" They both shouted, Usagi swiping down with her blade, changing her grip so the blade was completely pointing down.

Ahiko swung her spear in a tight arc, sweeping upward with a small diagonal twist. She soaked in the sparks that showered around her, staring into those fierce jade eyes for a moment.

"Heh... Heh... You're as good as always..." Usagi's voice was chipper, it was taking everything she had to keep from smiling. "I wasn't going to kill the girl, I just wanted to test her again." She smirked once, eyes darting off to the side.

"Looks like we're needed elsewhere at the moment." Ahiko's eyes narrowed. More Sarutobi and Hyuga were starting to swarm around. "Let's postpone this, for now."

"So it seems." Usagi agreed with a small nod. "I'll be back for you, though!"

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Upon their landing they were faced down with at least three hundred shinobi. Judging from their attire they hailed from the Hyuga and Sarutobi clan. There were Hageshii and Shainingu in the mix. Surging with they bounded forward still in their own conflict, sidestepping a rocketing orb of lightning with practical ease. The air itself hissed as the orb tore through the ground with vigorous pluck, their footwork clean and concise making short work of their would be attackers.

With another quick flip Souji cleaved through the attacking Hyuga's neck, sending his body down with a loud thud.

The ground erupted beneath him. Cracking slowly until it finally gave way completely clouding his vision with dense and rock filled smoke. Thanks to years of experience and extreme reflexes Souji lunged up with a powerful burst of kinetic energy just avoiding the violent torrent of lightning. Where he previously was standing shattered into thousands of pieces, caving in on itself and falling into the blackness of the fissure, clay and ground blasted out in every direction hurled by the velocity of explosion.

He searched for the attacker as he shot downward towards a rather large branch.

_Now I got you! _Haji charged forward with one leap, swiping forward. A low grunt escaped him as his precise stab was blocked swiftly by Souji.

Bodies augmented with chakra they dashed and spun around the other's sttacks over and through each other's strokes. Gracefully gliding as they dodge fire and water from nearby, deflecting the blades whenever it came too close. Using precise cuts and slashes Souji pressed, aiming to tear through his guard, scything his blade forward. Haji swayed passed the decisive attack, spinning a complete seven hundred and twenty degrees colliding with Souji.

Souji deflected the well times strokes, scything forward in blinding bursts, his speed making him appear as a black shadow blending in with the steady fall or rain. He slashed downward and was met with great resistance from Haji's blade.

Souji dodged and parried the savage barrage, countering with his own slashes and pressing the attack. The sheer attack force and savage pace Haji spurred forward was hard to deal with. Rather than getting defensive he got offensive, clashing with Haji in a vicious display of power and wills.

Haji let out another shout, slamming his blade against Souji's, the force driving both of them back and forcing their feet to purchase as a shock wave erupted between them pulsing through the air and ground. Haji dashed in once more with a stab, Souji spun away to the right, swiveling sharply and putting another burst of speed, swiping at Haji with his blade, which Haji deflected.

Souji grunted, closing the distance between them once again, throwing a blinding series of slashes and stabs, spinning and gusting against Haji, but Haji dodged and ducked under the attacks at the last second, spinning rapidly and swinging the back of his fist forward smashing it across Souji's chin. He completed her spin, snapping his blade down smacking away Souji's calculated swipe, but couldn't dodge the fist that slammed across the side of his face.

Souji surged forward, kneeing him in the center of his sternum, the force driving them both back. Haji was quick and landed a blow to his stomach with a quick punch, both jumped away from the other.

Haji shot forward, trying to overwhelm him, but Souji pivoted and spun around the blinding blitz of attacks, slamming his knee into Haji's stomach as his fist connected with his face.

Souji was already before him goingon the attack in an instant, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown. Haji dashed away from him once more, slamming his fist across Souji's jaw as his fist collided with jaw, snapping their bodies to the side as they went flying back.

Haji quickly flipped away from Souji, raising his leg just in time to block a thunderous kick, his shin vibrating from the started spinning and pivoting rapidly again, building power and speed. He dodged Haji's punch that would have slammed right into his nose, lashing out with a quick blitz of strokes in rapid succession. Haji held his ground blocking the blows that came too close, gritting his teeth as the impact slammed into his bones, shaking his head once as he halted Souji's blade from skewing into his neck.

"Come on, Souji!" Haji roared.

He dashed forward forward performing a series of rapid slashes and hacks, gliding into Soujis guard and ramming an elbow against his jaw chin, and followed up with a wicked kick to the side. He didn't let up his offensive tempo, pressing, and pressing, he grunted swinging his blade forward, Souji snarled slamming his blade into Haji's forcibly pressing the attack back.

"Is that all Haji!?" Souji sprung forward, already anticipating the attack,sliding under his arm and elbowed Haji in the stomach driving him back, ducking down to avoid the timely punch. He lunged forward again, dodging his dizzying barrage of kicks and punches tanking a few and feeling blood rush out of his mouth, he smirked swaying passed a vicious knee and smashed his fist into Haji's stomach.

"Not even close!" Haji growled out. Boar. Dragon. He firmed his stance, channeling his chakra like a torrential wave forcing it towards his hands until lightning shrouded his vision and crackled against his ear. "Raiton! Kaminari Yari!"

Souji hastily flashed through two hand seals as the burning streak of lightning shot towards him, tearing a gash into the ground as it arced towards him. Dragon. Bird. "Futon! Kaze no shōheki!"

* * *

"Is that the best you can do, Hashirama!?" Mikito demanded heatedly.

"I've told you-"

"Stop running away, Senju!" Daiki and Sasuke roared nearly in unison.

Sasuke sent a series of fireballs forward.

Daiki sent waves of lightning forward.

Syrus flourished driving Madara and Sasuke. His attack style was characterized wild attack patterns and acrobatics, something born out of chaos and honed to a fine point, it looked sloppy and like he was just making random motions, but everything led to the next in perfect order. He utilized this with deadly precision moving in a tight half hemisphere. But, Madara and Sasuke blocked each blow, two, ten at a time dancing around him as Hashirama spurred forward clashing with Daiki and Mikito. They all collided several times before dispersing as their battles took them across the terrain.

One. Two. Two, one. Syrus sped up his tempo sweeping wide and spinning on his shoulders, Daiki shifted his footing parrying the strike arms already in motion blocking the second attack that followed near instantaneously after the first and struck out with a chakra imbued palm. Syrus retreated back with a back flip, trying to distance himself, but Daiki was swift and closed the distance driving him back only to collide with Mikito and get tossed to the side like a rag doll.

He spun about, two razor concise strokes coming forward, one from the side which was deflected, the second Madara speedily ducked under, sliding through his guard evading the attack completely, however Syrus swiveled twirling around in one fluid motion, and Madara scarcely dodged the attack lashing out with his gunbai poised for Hashirama's skull.

"Surely you can do better than that?" Syrus asked, his tone hold a mocking edge to it. Daiki nor Madara paid his words no heed, their focus only on his erratic movements as he blocked swiftly and struck out fluidly, not letting them break through his guard.

Hashirama slashed sideways turning into his attack with poise the attack was extremely swift, aimed right for Mikito's kneecap. Mikito jumped off of the ground, chakra erupting around her allowing him to bound up several dozen feet easily, but Sasuke had been expecting as much, and snapped his hand out with a blade gleaming and poised.

Mikito had little time to react. Managing to scythe one arm up with her sheath clasped tightly before the impact slammed into her threatening to carry her off. She slammed a hard punch into his mouth, forcing a pain snarl to boom from the back of his throat as he swiped at her, fist colliding with her chin sending her rolling off to the side.

Madara's blade stabbed through where Hashirama had previously been standing, splinters flew overhead as branches and trunks caved in on themselves. The tan skinned Senju deftly leapt away as Daiki crashed into the trunks he had been standing on, a loud groan echoed around them. Madara easily yanked his blade clean from the contorted wood, evading Daiki's high paced barrage of palms.

Syrus sprung in his steps, wildly spinning around Mikito and Sasuke lunging onto his hands and quickly spinning about. Mikito's strength was titanic and her attacks were just too ferocious and elegant to clash against, especially at this close a range, and Sasuke's attacks while deliberate skewed off enough not to be totally linear. He could match her, he could force Sasuke back, making one small pivot, one wild spin, one sudden flip, deftly blocking or deflecting her attacks and raining strikes down on Sasuke before he could even take a breath.

"You shouldn't drop your guard!" Daiki sneered with malice, surging forward, clashing blades with Syrus as Madara and Hashirama stormed through both dispersing for reprieve.

"Ugh!" Hashirama staggered back from Mikito's thunderous punch to his chest, deftly dodging the shuriken that Sasuke had poised for his eye. He craned his head up, and once again dodged at blitzing strike from Mikito, sliding to a stop and slashing forward narrowly blocking her follow up attack.

He firmed his stance, maneuvering his blade with careful swings not using more strength or leverage than what he absolutely needed; Mikito attacked him from every possible angle and direction, but no attack could penetrate his guard, they battered his bones, shocked his nervous system, and forced him to grit his teeth but they didn't break through his defense.

"Do you think your little trees can stop me?! You underestimate me!" Mikito roared as she smashed through the sudden forest that surged her way, and braced as Hashirama collided with her, the impact driving them both back leaving trenches in their wake. Mikito violently wrapped her arms around his waist and flung herself back letting Hashirama go halfway down sending him crashing spine first through a nearby tree sending blood flying from the back of his throat.

_Does she hate me? _Hashirama wondered, painfully.

Syrus tested Madara, bashing forward and from the sides. His massive blade giving him a small edge with range and width turning simple strokes into battering smashes, each one drove Madara back step by step, but he maintained his guard batting aside the massive blade that would have leveled any other Jedi.

Madara didn't maintain a defensive posture, never expending more energy than what he absolutely needed to, keeping his movements precise and coordinated not going for anything over the top. "Haaa!" He exclaimed twirling about until he merged into a blur, his form shifting passed the massive blade, his blade carving trails in the air as it shot forward towards Syrus's neck.

Daiki reacted in an instant, not allowing Madara to fllow through with his attack, he spun around him, sword lashing out in rapid succession completing the other half hemisphere to Syrus's and Madara's other halves. His weight shifted, chakra surging through him he shifted his footing he continued pressing his attack and slashed up from his hip in a tight slanted curve. Syrus evaded with a powerful leap, while Madara simply jumped back a few meters.

One. Two. Three. Six. Ten swift steps and Sasuke bridged their gap, taking a more aggressive approach and stabbed forward aiming for Syrus's left arm. Syrus batted the attack aside, shifting to the right but quickly balanced himself, blocking another attack from this time an overhead slash followed by another stab, and deftly spun against Mikito as she slammed forward with one mighty fist destroying everything within a mile radius reducing Hashirama's trees to only splinters. "You seem a little vexed there, Mikito" His statement was punctuated by powerful thrusts throwing up sparks around them as their blades pressed against each other.

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face,he had them right where he wanted them. Shift an inch. Another inch. Half an inch... He advanced forward with a quick flick of his wrist movement, his blade skewing passed Syrus, but grazing into Hashirama's shoulder.

Madara shifted his weight from the side upward, skewing Dooku's cut by just a few inches-a few inches was all he needed. He pressed forward, moving with a thrust, Sasuke jumped away violently rebounding and darting right towards him.

Damn Sarutobi were persistent.

"What's the matter Hashirama losing your pluck!?" Sasuke said as he beamed forward, momentum spurring him off to the side just a few degrees as he tucked his knees to his chest angling down towards him, and swiped towards him.

Mikito surged towards him, taking a quick step, forcing Sasuke back. Sasuke went in for a swift cut right across the left shoulder, but Mikito easily smacked it aside with her sheath, moving her wrists with rapid succession her blade seemingly surrounding her as sparks danced against her skin. Sasuke copied her, aiming to outpace her.

Power would be needed of course, but he'd need more than just power. He needed finesse. He needed ferocity. Sasuke shifted his footing once again, pressing into Mikito's guard and heaved forward using what little leverage he gained, it was exactly what Mikito wanted. She spun sharply to her left breaking their pushing contest abruptly.

One. Two. Three. Four. Seven. Ten. Ten strokes in the span of a few seconds, Mikito blurred in and out of sight slamming Sasuke's defense with renewed vigor.

The first attack was blocked, followed by the second being blocked an instant later, the third one came arcing up from the Sasuke hip, Mikito deftly dodged the skin on her face growing cold, and just as quickly he attacked Mikito swept back in her transition effortlessly. Hashirama dashed in, an opening clear and visible-it was small but he'd be able to incapacitate Mikito hopefully.

"Too slow!" Mikito shouted, snapping one arm forward all the way. Hashirama braced himself for the impact, his bones jarring reaching their breaking point. Trying to ride with it as he was launched off of his feet, he clenched his teeth landing back first on the ground with a horrid thud.

"Is that all you've got, Hashirama!?" Mikito demanded, eyes narrowing and body shifting as the hordes of trees surged towards her with more velocity, ferociously trying to wrap around her. Teeth grit, focusing with all of her mental prowess and discipline, she let her chakra loose in a violent wave shredding through his attack with ease and mowing down the trunks he stood on forcing him to jump away.

Madara chuckled darkly, spotting an opening in Sasuke's guard, with his body still bounding, he swung around to his right, sickle darting through the air.

With a leap Sasuke flipped, sailing through the air and twisting out, Hashirama still free falling, Madara's sickle poised for his head. He grunted, the blade sheared through his flesh leaving a fine, shallow cut, lunging off of his left leg, Sasuke shifted against him, twisting his blade out and stabbed forward. Madara blocked the attack, slamming his blade into Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, adjusting his footing, the small movement forcing Madara to shift back several steps.

"Why not fight me?" Sasuke goaded, halting Madara's march forward with some effort. It would come down to this, a test of superiority a test of wills and strength, where only the fraction of an inch would be the greatest factor-just as they both wanted it to be. Madara pivoted, swiveling his sickle forward at the the same time, knocking Sasuke off balance, while he staggered, Daiki took the opening and rammed straight into him-Sharingan anticipating the movement, and Syrus beamed into Sasuke shoulder first sending them both flying back across the terrain.

Hashirama was in mid attack when Mikito's stroke came, unexpected and surprised Hashirama shifted, the gleaming steel whistling passed him. His arm from the elbow joint would have been sliced off. He clenched his teeth, the pain bearable. His reflexes flared a second later, he dashed around her sheath, lashing out with a quick punch. Mikito smirked, ducking under the blow and smashed her shin clean across his ribs sending him into another one of his trees.

"Ngghh..." Hashirama strained, observing his arm which sizzled lightly, he felt little to no pain due in large part to his rapid healing, but the wound could have split his arm right down the middle.

He hissed-his ribs resetting themselves with a loud pop, and with wariness he turned to Mikito face contorting with concentration and observation. This was completely different than fighting Madara, while the Uchiha aimed to kill him, it wasn't in the same manner as Mikito. Her strength was titanic and she was so damn ferocious! She punched and kicked, kneed and elbowed, attacks came from any possible direction and impossible direction, her sheath and saya moved as if they were a part of her and nothing less. She was aiming to dismantle him completely starting with his fingers or knees, not just kill him.

He was hard pressed to not just defend, but to attack.. If he even took a breath Mikito would shove her blade down his throat and tear it back out. Every single time he blocked or collided with her strikes it sent shivers of pain up his bones, and though he easily healed himself these blows _hurt. _

No wonder Madara was so taken by her...

"What's the matter, Hashirama?" Mikito asked as she slid to a stop, halting her next attack almost on impulse. "Having a hard time with little ol' me..."

"I'll admit it..." Hashirama smiled lightly, nursing his side for a second as his ribs finished healing along with the rest of his wounds. "It's getting really rough."

Mikito smirked. "Let us continue."

Hashirama felt sweat dripping down the side of his face. If she managed to get a firm hold of him with either of her hands, she'd rip him in half like a piece of paper or rip him apart piece by piece. This is someone... He didn't want to fight. "But, I don't want to fight you!"

"Too damn bad!"

"Mikito!"

"Shut your fat mouth, Hashirama! Fight me!"

Mikito beamed forward, closing the distance that separated them, lashing out with a quick succession of strikes. Hashirama ducked and swayed under the blows, tanking a punch right to his mouth that split his gums. He grunted painfully, flaring his chakra and throwing himself away from Mikito with a quick lunge, at the same time Mikito parted her lips firing a quick spurt of about five dozen razor sharp spheres of wind.

Hashirama strained, dodging and swaying passed any that came too close, watching as his forest was leveled as each sphere exploded spreading outwards and towards the sky in wild cyclones.

Mikito let out an irate roar, slamming her forearm against Hashirama's own, the force driving both of them both into the ground as a shock wave erupted between them leveling the ground around them.

Mikito smirked and dashed in, Hashirama sped away to the side corkscrewing and looping away putting on another burst of speed, and sent a horde of trees her way, which Mikito bashed and smashed away with no effort once again, darting towards him with renewed vigor. Hashirama grunted, closing the distance between them in a heart beat, throwing a blinding cross.

Mikito glided passed the attack at the last second, spinning rapidly and swinging her sheath forward slamming it against Hashirama's blade, and snapped her right shin to the side smashing it against Hashirama's and halting his swift roundhouse kick-leaving an opening for an elbow.

She surged forward with a bountiful lunge, elbowing him across the face viciously extending her entire body as she made contact, but Hashirama was quick and landed a blow to her face with a punch, the crushing force exerted from their chakra and strikes caved the ground in forcing them both to away from the other.

Hashirama kneaded his forearms for a second, resisting the urge to knead his shin and focused his chakra towards the possibly chipped bone. "...You're really something else, Mikito. I've never underestimated my opponents... But, I may have underestimated you..." _This is a lot more than I anticipated, but..._

Maybe... Just maybe he could get Mikito to agree, or at least hear him out...

"Come on, Madara!" Syrus surged forward, the two clashing their blades against the other, pushing against the other to gain an edge. No matter how slight.

Madara angled her sickle downward, sweeping it to the side. Syrus jumped back avoiding the attack that would have cleaved into his ribcage, springing back towards Madara only to collide with Daiki as Sasuke swarmed Madara.

He lashed out with a barrage of brutal and swift attacks, hacking and slashing at Daiki's. The older Hyuga kept the assault at bay using the fast paced stabs and fluidity of his palm strikes to guide his own attacks skewing them off course by a few inches while also keeping an invisible barrier between the two of them.

Growing annoyed, Syrus surged more strength into his attacks slamming the precision of Daiki attacks aside, countering with a blitz forcing Daiki back. However Daiki wasn't easily daunted, surging chakra through his body he sprung and jumped over and around Syrus's brutal and fast paced barrage, deflecting the slashes when they came too close, and reared his blade towards Madara pale eyes glowering with hatred.

They clashed viciously Syrus continuing to go all out with his offensive attack trying to batter and smash through their tight defenses, Madara dancing and spinning around the fast paced frenzy finding rhythm in the chaos, and Sasuke and Daiki going back and forth before setting their focus back onto the two of them.

Madara gritted his teeth as he blocked the powerful blows-the kinetic energy not making him fall or stumble back.

Syrus jumped up and over Sasuke slashing down for Madara's head, but the Uchiha was quick and blocked the attack, shoving him aside with great effort. Soaring through the air Syrus flipped rapidly, slamming his feet on the ground and quickly kicked out with his legs using his stron arms to control and propel him across the ground. Madara scouted the attacks in an instant, swinging his blade down to deflect the massive blade of Syrus and swept out with a kick, battering it against Syrus's chin, gritted his teeth afterward as the full force traveled through him.

Madara was fluid yet powerful in combat, his sharp and dynamic footwork allowed him to push the tempo and dynamics of a the fight. He didn't have an erratic fighting style like himself but he was magnificent nonetheless. It was a true gift to see him in action. A true pleasure to clash with him, Especially now when he was surging with power moving in fractions of a second.

Nodding to himself Syrus went back on the attack. He dashed towards Madara, slashing down towards his neck. Madara slid to the side evading the blow, and Syrus sprung forward spinning one hundred and eighty degrees and stabbing forward. This time Madara raised his gunbai deflecting the stroke and jumped back and away forcing some distance between them.

Madara lunged forward, slashing down in a wide sweeping motion, analyzing Syrus very carefully. Madara waited until the last second to make his move, surging with power, he swept his legs around landing on his shoulders and violently spun himself around like a spinning top. Madara skewed his trajectory thrusting his sickle down towards him.

Strands of black flew over and around them as he cut through the left sleeve of Syrus's shirt. Madara drew his arm down to go on the attack once again. But, Syrus was already dashing inside his guard, slamming his shin across his chest, hard pressed Madara jumped back. On instinct Madara snapped his head to the side, growling as he felt the familiar heat and rush of fire shoot passed him.

"RAAAHHH!" Syrus screamed, swinging his blade downward, smashing it into Madara's gunbai and launching him back several feet. Madara grunted, struggling for purchase on the ground as his momentum didn't lessen. Sharingan glowing, he lunged back narrowly avoiding Syrus's blade as it gouged into the ground, tucking his legs, and extended them at the last second, he dug them into the earth forcing himself to a halt.

"Your style is something else." Madara said inclining his head as he spoke to Syrus, eyes darting off to the side where Mikito, Hashirama, Sasuke, and Daiki were locked in fierce combat. He flicked his eyes back onto Syrus, a smirk crossing his face. "However, you just tire yourself with so much unnecessary movements You know that as well as I do. I'll take a wild guess and say you're using random strikes to keep me off guard." He slowly set his jaw. Syrus's attack style was wild and crazy, it was one drawback of the Sharingan-it could predict and anticipate attacks with even the slightest muscle twitch, but Syrus's literally came from any and all directions. It could be disorienting.

"Heh..." Syrus chuckled, a small smirk crossing his face as he leveled a stare with Madara. "You are wrong about that one, Madara. Nothing I do is random, though it may look that way."

Madara narrowed his eyes.

"I say we're both beyond warmed up at this point..." Syrus's eyes gleamed, battle hunger and anticipation taking a firm grip. "How about you use that Mangekyo Sharingan and I'll use my Tochiton..."

Teeth clenched Madara analyzed Syrus carefully. His wild and long hair, his sharp features, those ghastly eyes, the small cuts and bruises dotting his form, the blood smearing his armor and splattered against his clothes.

The Mangekyo wasn't something to be used so rapidly, just activating it caused him unbearable pain, and then there was Susano'o which literally tore him apart... It wasn't pleasant, and he kept in reserve for when he was in a bind-normally when Hashirama managed to entangle him with his Mokuton. He wasn't so quick this time around with Syrus to activate it, the first time it was a direct challenge. He couldn't do it now. Even if he was tempted. He'd have no choice if Syrus started using his Tochiton, though...

"Syrus!" Hashirama landed beside him, eyes darting to Madara, and just as swiftly darted to Mikito as she landed next to him eyes locking onto his own.

"I'm fine." Syrus said with a clipped tone, glancing at Hashirama with narrowed eyes. The man looked worse for wear, with a long gash spreading across his skull leaking steadily with blood, there were a few cuts on his face, and several bruises dotted his body. The worst wound was the long gash, though it was slowly healing judging from the sizzling sound. "You're looking pretty beat up, Hashirama."

Hashirama nodded once, wiping blood away from his lips. "She's a lot stronger and tougher than I anticipated..."

"You made a mistake underestimating her." Syrus's tone was direct.

"I did..." Hashirama agreed. The pulsating pain in his bones was still very much prominent. He swore she must have broken at least four of his bones, for certain she broke his ribs at least twice now._ At this rate, the land around here is going to be completely destroyed... It'd be best to pull back for now, but that may be too much to ask for... I'll just have to make an opening._

"Has he used his Tochiton?" Mikito asked Madara softly, eyes peering at Madara intensely as he observed the two men standing before them.

"Not yet..." Madara shifted his footing, tomoes slowly rotating counter clockwise. "But, he intends use it soon..."

Hashirama flashed through two hand seals. Tiger. Snake. The ground around him ruptured in on itself as he let his chakra soar, life force pulsating around him as powerful as his chakra, forcing trees and branches to rip themselves out of the ground coiling and twisting upwards before shooting forward rapidly picking up speed and density. "Mokuton! Jukai Kōtan!" His exclamation was punctuated by another forest that ripped across the terrain, fueled by his will and intensified by his chakra it shot out in every direction branches twisting and boles solidifying themselves as part of the earth. _With this..._

_He's created an opening... _Mikito noted silently, eyes scanning the forest that raced towards her with the same persistence Hashirama exuded. Tiger. Dragon. She sucked in her diaphragm, lungs filling and scorching as heat pitted itself in the belly of her core, rushing, churning, spreading, amplifying until it couldn't be contained any longer. It wouldn't be contained any longer and denied its glory.

_Katon! _ _Taika shawā! _With a mental command, she parted her lips a fraction, letting the massive stream of fire bellow outwards from her core, slowly spreading itself out over a wide distance until it formed a massive wall sending several globs of flames spewing high above taking the form of oblong spheres.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Their attacks collided with unfathomable force ripping the ground apart at its seams and sending waves of force billowing outwards from the point of contact forcing all of them back and away as the waves of force struck out without discrimination to who or what they hit, sending huge segments of the forest flying in every which direction scorching with bright red tails as they completed their trajectories ripping and gouging into the earth or being blasted to pieces by one of the oblong spheres.

Fire and wood mingled and danced struggling against each other; fire was ravenous and consume everything in its path without reprieve or thought. while wood was persistent and rooted, never budging but only swaying to maintain its posture.

Leaves were sent hurdling in dissipating clouds of ash as their branches and trunks withered against the omnipotent flames as the spheres crashed into them one after the next from above, splitting through their foundations and tearing the roots out from the ground forcing them to topple over against their superior force, spilling the burning remnants across the landscape sending some burning projectiles as far as ten miles high and four miles around before they dissipated into the rainfall leaving only smoking trails and a thick cloud of smoke and debris that wouldn't be shaken off.

And...

Just like shadows they all dispersed, blanketed in the cloak of darkness... Leaving only ruins, a burning forest, carnage, and devastation as the only signs of their presence.

Just like shadows... They vanished.


	64. Paroxysm

"You're late! I told you I don't like to wait!"

Sasori

* * *

The scene back at the Sand country was one of chaos and pandemonium. What civilians didn't run and seek seclusion were grouped together along the side of the roads, eyes glued to what was going on before them while parting a path. The guards at the gate didn't even nod in their direction as they hurried to quell the turmoil that was seeking to consume everything. Bodies were strewn across the entire length of the entrance and spread outward to where the fierce battle took place just moments ago, and the guards hastened to clean up what they could.

There were guards spread throughout the village with the most being located at the very front and in between. There had been many Hageshii and Shainingu to run away, and even some Sarutobi to run straight into the village trying to take advantage of the turmoil. Their bodies were strewn about pattering against the dirt and sand paths with eeriness, nobody dared to touch them save for the guards who did so unflinchingly and tossed their bodies along with the rest on the large carts.

Civilians, and anyone with an ounce of common sense for that matter parted a path for them. Fear and terror was evident as well as trepidation. Madara wouldn't strike any of them down, and he knew Mikito was of a like mind. Them parting a path was just perfect for him though, they didn't get in his way, and he didn't need to shove some moron from his path that was too ignorant or too stupid to know who he was. Despite all of this however, the civilians merely thought of them as killers, who would take their life if they looked at them for too long or whispered too loudly.

Madara couldn't help but smirk, staying a few steps behind Mikito as she quickened her pace towards Chiasa.

"How are things going here, Chiasa?" Mikito asked, stopping in front of the older woman with a passive expression on her features despite all the attention they were currently receiving.

"Everything is handled out here." Chiasa supplied, waving towards her side. "Bunji, Kagami and Shin are checking the perimeter."

"Good work." Mikito said, while Madara only nodded.

Chiasa just smiled gently. "Hikaku and Hiro took things over inside... It's a mess to say the least."

Madara kept his eyes narrowed his Sharingan glowing a stark crimson as he analyzed his surroundings. The tea house, what remained of it anyways was battered and tattered, the front doors had been completely torn off and the tell tale signs of a battle were very prominent. Discarded swords, kunai, and shuriken decorated the floors and around the front of the buildings, there were bodies, some without heads or limbs lying against the ground completely un-moving, while some remained whole only with a stab wound in the chest or throat area showing a swift and near painless death.

Hyper aware, Madara stepped forward with a long step, avoiding the disfigured body of a Shainingu shinobi right at the front, as he stepped through the entrance, sword clasped tightly within his hand. He turned his eyes up onto Hikaku, who was on the second floor. There were Uchiha and Domou leaning against the walls or standing, swords resting on their shoulders as they checked over everyone. "Hikaku, report."

Hikaku appeared on one of the few remaining staircases that hadn't been demolished or destroyed in the fight. His crimson eyes locked with Madara's and the two stared at each other for a long moment before Hikaku closed his eyes and swiftly sheathed his blade. His crimson eyes faded to obsidian. "There's no casualties on our side, though there are a few injuries none of them are too severe that they're life threatening." Hikaku supplied, landing a few feet from Madara with an impassive gaze on his face, eyes turning back up to the place he had been standing moments before.

"My medics can mend these injuries." Mikito said, confident and firm, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hikaku nodded in agreement. "The first four floors..." He paused, struggling to find a word, or context that could suffice. "They're nothing short of a mess. The highest concentration of bodies are located on these floors, and despite there being much damage it is still troublesome to navigate up beyond these floors." The fifth, sixth, and seventh floors had seen the beginnings of the battle as it spilled out traveling to the lower floors in an instant where much of the damage took place, though there was still damage on the three highest floors it paled to the lower floors where one couldn't even walk without stepping on some debris or a piece of skin.

The seven floors were completely demolished. The rooms were completely devastated, battered and withered, some ravaged beyond the point it couldn't even be considered a room anymore just a small little opening. Some places it looked like an explosive tag went off, and it wouldn't be far off to think a few had went off. The walls were gashed from the blades and impacts that carried through them.

Blood stained and smeared the floor, the once powerful wooden pillars were shadows of their former selves just mere chunks and segments, the powerful strikes and collisions tearing them in half and bashing them apart. Pitiful arms, fingers, heads, wrists and legs littered every stepping point with the continuing pools of blood spreading. Several bodies hung off from railing and segments of the wreckage, just staying balanced by a fraction.

The mats of the rooms were torn to shreds after Domou, Uchiha, Shainingu and Hageshii tore into them with their vicious attacks or were slammed into them.

The air was filled with the heavy and metallic scent that overwhelmed everything else.

Blood.

"I see, I'll go up and check." Souji said, nodding to a few Uchiha and Domou shinobi who quickly flanked him.

Madara nodded slightly.

He could tell just from where he was currently standing that these bottoms floors were going to be the worse when it came to actually clearing everything out, there were bodies grouped together, wedged with debris and practically blocking off a few openings. What used to be pristine rooms, tables, and seating areas were nothing more than torn and ravaged points in the overall destruction. It wasn't exactly their task and should be left to the damiyo or his guards, and he was never one for picking up bodies or tasks like this in general. "Everyone in here taken care of, are there any survivors?" Because, Mikito would always give one warning before she went on a rampage.

"No. All the Shainigu and Hageshii shinobi in here are all dead, we've found several dozen around our perimeter..." Hikaku replied with the same impassive expression, pausing. "We kept them contained within a six block radius in all directions, and the rest retreated trying to get out of here as fast as they could."

"Excellent work, Hikaku." Mikito said with a small smile. Uchiha were truly extraordinary.

He bowed slightly, a tad confused at the praise Mikito was giving him, but took it nonetheless.

"Where's Tunoichi?" Izuna asked.

"Back at the castle, Mitsuki is going to watch over him until he wakes up." Hikaku supplied.

Izuna nodded.

"Everyone! Clear the way!"

Madara and Mikito bristled at the sudden exclamation.

"All of you, Go back to what you were doing! This is none of your concern!" A voice boomed from outside, the crowd stepped further back, parting a path as murmurs began echoing carried by the gusty wind fading in and out.

Madara fixed the entrance with a deadly glare, whoever was brazen enough to even try stepping foot in here not wearing either his clan's attire or the Domou's they were going to suffer a swift death. He tensed spotting a familiar tall and muscular man from the damiyo's estate, and the damiyo standing a few inches in front of him as composed and collected as always, though his usual placid eyes glimmered.

"Sir..." Izuna started. "It'd be a good idea to leave the rest of this to us." Mikito had that... Look...In her eyes again.

"You've all done excellent." The damiyo said, voice smooth and eloquent. The damiyo gestured towards the tall man at his side with a simple wave of his hand, and with no hesitation on his part the tall man walked deeper into the inn doing his best not to stare too long at the grizzly scene all around him. Shinobi were beyond brutal. Domou and Uchiha were just merciless...

The tall man stopper stopped locking eyes with Mikito for a long moment before he turned away first, continuing in his stride. Dozens of his comrades clothed in dark armor from head to toe followed after him sparing a glance at the shinobi. "No need to be so alarmed Mikito-san, he is the leader of my army his name is Junichi. He is also the person who uncovered something."

"What has he uncovered?" Izuna questioned, carefully.

"We shall discuss that later." The damiyo said smoothly.

Which meant it was something privy and couldn't be said out loud.

Not good...

"We're still investigating." Mikito started, her tone growing harder as did her gaze.

"Shinobi don't clean up bodies." The damiyo chuckled for a moment, hearing grunts of agreement from the older men and women in the room including Madara. "You've taken care of the hard part. This is my village and country, it's only right that I inspect everything and clean the bodies up." He grimaced just slightly seeing the carnage surrounding him. Tables were broken and turned over, bodies were scattered across the floor, limbs and blood littered and marred the floor in grotesque streaks, the individual floors of the inn were ravaged; the wooden railings nonexistent even the walls were gashed and torn from whistling shuriken and kunai. This was just the first floor on top of it. He had seen many gruesome scenes but nothing quite like this... This shook him slightly.

The Uchiha and Domou...

He felt his heart quicken, barely visible beads of sweat making their way down the side of his head.

"We're conducting an investigation." Mikito repeated, eyes narrowing to slits as she leveled a gaze with the damiyo. She had missed her chance way back in the Grass village to investigate further into Tomoyuki's half mad plot, and by extension Tunoichi's. There was no way she was going to miss her chance, this had been the second time he pushed this far and put an entire village at risk-though Hajime, Koizuki, and Ajo were present as well this time, which put a whole different perspective on things. If she let this slip passed her she'd never get the chance again.

She wouldn't let this slip away.

"I understand, let us work together." The damiyo after a moment of consideration, replied coolly, giving a small nod of acceptance. It was clear Mikito wasn't going to be budging on the matter, and he didn't have in him to dispute it with her. There was no changing her mind. "Men! Collect the bodies, bring a few carts here to haul them away! Take them back to the castle!" He ordered swiftly, waving his hand out in front of him for emphasis, watching his soldiers disperse into the devastation with a solemn expression. "We'll meet tomorrow morning." He glanced at Mikito and Madara getting slight nods in return.

"Hikaku, Hiro, and Masa. Stay here and take over." Madara said, turning his gaze onto the both of them. Hikaku would always follow orders, and while Hiro and Masa complied with him enough, he still felt that he had to catch their gazes and wait for a response. Domou could be very stubborn.

So could Uchiha.

The irony...

"I got it." Hiro nodded in compliance. "If I find anything noteworthy I'll be sure to bring it to your attention." He turned his eyes onto Masa, sheathing his sword in one swift motion.

"Is there anything you need us to explicitly?" Masa ventured copying Hiro's action, and sheathed her sword, though more slowly.

"Just move things along and look for anything that doesn't quite fit." Mikito told her. "We have Tunoichi so we'll be able to get some information, not as much as I would like, but it will suffice. If you find anything that relates to him or Hajime I want you to make that priority number one." There was a good chance Tunoichi wouldn't speak a single word, and when that time came they'd need to have leverage that would make the old fool talk, or at the very least put him at a disadvantage so he felt more inclined to divulge information.

Masa gave a soft smile to Mikito before setting about her task.

"Upstairs is all clear." Souji said suddenly, jumping down from the fifth floor, landing silently. "Once some things get cleared out we should be able to move without any problem, but until then..."

Everyone nodded in acceptance, until everything got cleared away they weren't going to make much progress in here.

"How are you holding up?" Izuna turned his focus onto Yuko. She had been unusually silent, and normally he wouldn't pay too much attention to it, but given what just happened he felt inclined to ask.

"I'm fine..." She murmured, surveying the results of their battle and everything it left behind. So many bodies and limbs, there was blood staining just about everything and there were shuriken and kunai embedded in the walls and floor and sword protruding from any place imaginable. Blood dotted her form, and she badly wanted to wash it away. "What do you think the damiyo uncovered?"

"It's privy..." Mikito said softly. "It could be any number of things."

"I couldn't begin to guess, but it's probably important." Ahiko added. This damiyo wasn't so... Pompous like the others. He wasn't so confident and arrogant of his inner circle, but that didn't mean he wasn't so blind to those in his inner circle as to think they're above treason or anything of the like. His one universal flaw, like all damiyo. So long as there was power to be gained there'd always be foes, inside, and outside. This would be no different. "We're going to get a head start on you guys, that girl may be awake now..."

"That's fine." Madara gave a soft nod.

"I shall be going then." Ahiko gave a small bow before linking her arm with Yuko's and dragged the girl away.

"Izuna, stay here and watch over everything." Madara said carefully. It's no that he didn't trust the damiyo-he didn't trust nobles in general. Their false sense of honor that was totally hollow, and their habit of looking down on others just because they didn't have the same amount of jewels that they did, or any at all for that matter. Shinobi were just tools-damiyos' tools, and he'd be damned if a noble even slights the Uchiha or the Domou just a smidgen.

Hell will be raised.

"I got it." Izuna nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would rather go back to the castle though, and start questioning Tunoichi..." This was a task Madara ordered him to do, and he'd see it through to the end, but it didn't mean he had no...Misgivings about it. He was quite frankly above this in his opinion. "Couldn't you have Bunji stay behind and take my place or Yuto?"

Madara stared at his younger brother intently. "No, nobody can take your place. And, Bunji is too quick to let loose, this task doesn't suit him. Yuto is best utilized out in the field as well."

"Hn." Izuna agreed with slight reluctance. He was stuck doing something boring...

Of course...

Mikito ventured towards Misaka and Aito as Madara and Izuna continued their discussion.

She had seen Misaka and Aito split up once the fighting erupted, both going in different directions, Misaka went down while Aito stayed in the middle, and later on Aito lunged down three floors at least to provide back up. More often than not Misaka and Aito were together, normally Aito pursuing Misaka. For this reason it didn't really surprise her that they were seated together against a wall close by. "Misaka. Aito." She made her presence known to the duo. Aito turned to look at her while Misaka met her gaze for a moment before lowering her head. "You both okay?"

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Aito said, flexing his muscles for emphasis before turning his gaze back onto Misaka. "However..."

"I was too careless." Misaka admitted a bit sourly, hand covered with crimson as she moved it away from the top of her right thigh. The cut was shallow and fine, but the way it was placed on her thigh would cause complications especially with healing. It had been Hajime that inflicted this wound at the very last second, he had literally appeared in front of her, and she was certain he wasn't expecting to be face to face with her blade. He was a wily man, and used two shinobi as meat bags just to get one slice in on her. It was a good thing the blade wasn't covered with poison. "I should have anticipated Hajime using such tactics, but I was right in his face..." If he hadn't pulled that one shinobi in front of him at the moment he would have been on the end of her sword, as it stood he got away by a fraction, and managed to wound her.

"Can you walk?" Mikito's eyes widened a fraction with worry, Hajime completely out of her mind at this moment. Her only focus on Misaka.

Misaka slowly shook her head. She'd be able to walk once it was treated properly, but as it stood she wouldn't be able to due to the wound, and slight exhaustion.

"Our medics in the castle will mend this in a few seconds." Mikito said confidently, though her worried eyes didn't lose their shine at all. Hajime was a slippery man, Koizuki managed to slip out of her grasp as well as Ajo, but neither of these two could quite stoop down to Hajime's level-these was nothing too low for him to utilize, and if that meant sacrificing some of his men, then he'd do just that. Misaka likely pressed him into a corner and he had a last second reaction, that gave him the slightest opening to escape. "Aito, you wouldn't mind carrying her?"

"Mikito-" Misaka started softly in protest.

"I won't let you make that wound any more worse than what it is." Mikito said, gently cutting her off and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just until we get to the castle, okay?"

Misaka's cheeks tinted with red just the slightest as she turned towards Aito for a second.

"I can carry her, besides she's almost two and a half heads shorter than I am." He answered without hesitation, getting a light huff from Misaka and a soft nod from Mikito before she turned away and headed back towards Madara and Izuna. Aito hid his smirk as he turned to look at Misaka, taking note of the very small frown on her face. Very clearly she didn't want to be carried by him, she was always an independent and strong woman, being carried like a child must have struck a blow. But, she couldn't argue against Mikito's orders, and she couldn't put a fight against Aito. "Alright girly, hop on." He said squatting down a few inches in front her and bringing his arms to his sides with his palms turned up.

Misaka felt her jaw slacken before she hastily firmed it once more. A piggy back ride? Surely, Aito knew the implications behind this gesture, it wasn't just to offer her a helping hand. She pursed her lips, running her tongue across her bottom lip in trepidation. She'd feel his large and strong hands grasping her tightly, his body supporting hers as she rested against it, the steady beat of his heart...

"Come on." Aito drawled.

Pursing her lips, Misaka observed him carefully with her stark blue eyes. Aito wasn't like the other Uchiha.. He was more aloof than distant, and more open than cut off in his own way, he spent the majority of his time messing with her and as of recently expressing his more... Profound feelings in his own way. She had no qualms against the Uchiha, but Aito, he surely knew what this would lead to between them.

Slowly, she exhaled, letting Aito's strong and big hand take a hold of her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her torso against his back. He was quite muscular and his shoulders were very broad.

She felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Was that so hard?" Aito asked, a hint of a teasing tone becoming pronounced. It was just like Misaka to ponder about this, the implications of it, and what it would lead to. She was always reserved and mindful. But, he didn't really care to ponder this whole thing, didn't care about the implications, and knew very well what it would lead to in the end, but it's what he wanted. With both hands he cupped Misaka's toned and firm ass and hefted her up with one movement pinning her knees to his sides, causing what could be considered a yelp to escape the woman's lips.

"Aito!" Misaka tightened her arms around his neck on instinct. That one little grasp, brought out so many different feelings and sensations out of her she hadn't been prepared. "Put your hands lower."

"What does a few inches matter?"

"Your hands are not on my ass." Misaka stated.

"It is quite nice." Aito admitted shamelessly. "Besides, I can't grab your thighs, I could make your injury worse."

Misaka suppressed the scowl that wanted to grace her face at his little statement. Aito could always be such a smart ass, and he knew _very well _what it was he was doing. Where his big and strong hands were. _Lecherous, pig headed oaf... _She mentally stated, saying anything about it openly would only encourage Aito, and quite frankly she was too tired to even bridge that gap and give Aito even more reason to continue on with his tomfoolery. "Just don't do anything stupid..." She murmured, resting her head on the back of his neck.

"What? Don't trust me?" Aito smirked.

Score two for him.

Misaka didn't dignify that with a response. She trusted Aito on the battlefield, trusted him to watch her back, but she didn't trust his hands. Judging from his expression alone he was up to something, and her butt was to not just be squeezed and touched whenever he so pleased or wanted to get a rise out of her. Even if he was very handsome, she wouldn't let him have his way completely. With a small sigh she nuzzled her head into his back, his thick hair becoming something close to a pillow, allowing her eyes to dim for just a moment. Just for a moment.

"We're going to head back!" Madara shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone get in formation!"

"Yes!"

"Ready girly?" Aito, not so surprisingly gave her ass a small squeeze.

Misaka resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

Feathers ruffled.

Score three for him.

* * *

Ajo grunted, tone thick with agitation, body tense and ready with his bloodied sword remaining firm in his grasp. His entire outfit was drenched to the bone, and there was a steady flow of water coming from his hair and going all the way down, in fact there wasn't a single dry patch on him. "Son of a bitch..." He cursed lowly, glaring behind him at the whole cause of his ire, and even though they weren't visible at this moment it didn't lessen his ire any. Tunoichi's and Hajime's plan seemed very sound and concise, one could consider it a bit too risky, there were too many what ifs and thinks that could go wrong, but it had been layered and layered just in case those what ifs did happen.

Kicking out the Uchiha and Domou was something that he wanted. It would benefit everyone when those two clans were kicked right out from their post. He wanted them gone as soon as possible, but he wasn't willing to take such risks no matter how calculated they may have been, forcing both of these clans to depart would be no easy feat and there was no need to throw his life away needlessly.

It was for this reason he agreed with Hajime and Tunoichi. Their plan may have been a bit skewed, more than a bit skewed, but the end result would be the same regardless of which way one would slice it. The Uchiha and Domou would be dealt with, and then they could put all their attention on the Subatsu and Senju and give them the same treatment. The Desert country would be wide open providing a path right to the Fire country, and the heart of the entire region-the Sand country would be within their grasp. All he'd have to do at this point is capitalize and take them out, then he'd have these two territories plus the Dunes.

However, he realized a few things. The first and most prominent being that his clan would be targeted eventually by Hajime and Tunoichi. The Shimura were skilled and very powerful, learning more than chakra natures and being born with more than one. With them taken out, one of the top dogs would be wiped out and their place would be occupied thereafter.

The second thing was Hajime was by all means using everyone before him, including himself, to further along his own agenda which he kept sealed or very much blended in with his explanations so nothing was really given away or even alluded to.

The third. Hajime and Tunoichi intended to take over everything within this region, take the reigns of power for themselves, and started laying waste to everyone they could reach.

The fourth was that these two were looking for a _complete _takeover and there was no excluding. They wanted to control everything within this region, and control the comings and goings or anyone that came into this region from the Fire country and Earth country, in effect it gave them a full view of their foes' strategies and movements allowing them to take their time and just wipe them out at a leisure pace. The Desert country held a straight path into the Fire country, and the Sand country was considered the heart of the entire region, having these two in their grasp they'd definitely turn things into their favor.

He had been just an accessory to be discarded... Hajime and Tunoichi were going to use him, and then use him as a meat shield. Then use the Shimura.

Not that he'd lose sleep if Hashirama was cut down by either of them... It was better if that idealistic and naive man was killed sooner instead of later.

He finally came upon the entrance of the Wind country. It was more like a gap or crevice that led into the city itself instead of an entrance like what most places had in this region. It took him five minutes to get to the damiyo's estate and slink into his room from the window under the cover of darkness. His outfit torn and charred, reeking of blood and burnt fabric, was hastily discarded and tossed aside for a pitch black garb.

"Ajo-sama."

"What is it?" Broken from his thoughts he turned towards the dark haired young man with a steady gaze.

"Daishiro-sama has just come back."

"Has everything gone according to plan?"

The young man smirked, a glint in his eyes. "Right down to the T."

He didn't need to be told anymore than that.

Ajo bolted out of the room leaving the younger man dazed and a bit confused before he exited the room himself and went in the opposite direction that Ajo headed in. He had a rough idea why Daishiro selected him for this mission in particular, and what Daishiro wanted him to do while on this mission. For all intents and purposes Hajime and Tunoichi believed he was their ally, but that couldn't be any farther from the truth. They weren't quite enemies, they merely tolerated each other just barely.

Navigating through the estate wasn't very hard or timely, he had gotten used to its vastness and the way it twisted and spiraled to and fro. This place was much more 'modern' than some places he'd been to. There was cement and stone in the walls, there were many doors with knobs on them, and there were even lights that dimly lit the hallways mingling with the lanterns posted above.

"Daishiro-sama." Ajo's tone rose just slightly as he spotted his leader with ten more men flanking him hauling a young woman with dark red hair through the nearest hallway. Knowing better than to repeat his name, Ajo sped after him, quickly catching up in several strides taking in his superior's disheveled and dirtied state. There were hardly any bruises or cuts, and he looked worse for wear, just as he expected out of Daishiro-there was hardly a scratch on him and he didn't look the least bit winded. He just looked more annoyed and angry having to haul the loud and thrashing woman.

"Put that stupid wench in there." Daishiro all but snarled as he kicked open a door, heaving forward with the men surrounding him. The woman's lithe but curvy frame crashed into the wall with a loud 'bang' thudding onto the floor where she directed a heated glare at all of them once she managed to recover, her green pupil-less irises glimmering with anger and embarrassment at being manhandled in such a manner.

"How dare you-"

"Shut your mouth, stupid woman." Daishiro snarled, drawing his sword in one rapid motion and had it against the side of her neck in the next second. "Ajo, shut the door. I want three of you to stay here, the rest of you disperse and make sure nobody followed us. If you even see someone take a step on this territory I want their head!" Orders were given swiftly, and he was satisfied as everyone dispersed in the shadows going about their respective tasks. "Ajo, what happened on your end?"

"A long story short..." Ajo paused, glancing in the woman's direction, sneering once their eyes met. Fucking Uzumaki. "Hajime and Tunoichi intend to get the Uchiha and Domou booted out of here, once they do this they'll control the heart of this region and turn their focus onto the Senju and Subatsu. After they defeat them, they'll take the Desert country and the direct route to the Fire country. From there they'll be at their leisure to attack and destroy any clan-shinobi, mercenary, and demon... I say they'll turn their arms against us sooner or later..." It was a possible scenario, and he was kicking himself for not stabbing Hajime right through the neck when he had the chance. "As for my unit some were taken out once the Uchiha and Domou raided the tea house. The others were swept up in the conflict that soon followed outside of the walls..."

Daishiro nodded silently. "I was expecting Tunoichi and Hajime to be scheming something such as that." These two were always willing to take it to another extreme, Hajime always using deceit and manipulating others to do his deeds, Tunoichi brash and brazen he sought to use people in the same manner then dispose of them once they ran out of uses. The Uchiha and Domou raiding the tea house was something he had been expecting, as well as Syrus attacking, the three clans have been stirring more as of late, and they were pinnacle in assuring he made it back to the Wind country in one piece. In a sense. "I assume Hajime managed to escape, but I can't say the same for Tunoichi... Takehito may raise arms and try to foolishly rescue him."

"I doubt that. Mikito won't kill Tunoichi, she knows that if she does she loses valuable information." Ajo said.

"Hmph..." Daishiro chuckled softly, stern eyes closing for a moment as he processed the statement. Mikito wouldn't kill Tunoichi straight away, or even afterwards... But, Souji, Madara, and Izuna; these three wouldn't be so inclined to be merciful and would likely cut him down the moment he refuses to speak. Mikito could read the underneath of the underneath of the underneath, she knew Tunoichi was invaluable, and since she didn't capture Koizuki, Hajime, or Takehito... Tunoichi was all she had to get the answers she wanted.

And, she would get answers...

"Listen, you won't get away with this... You are making a huge mistake." The red haired woman's eyes were fierce as she glowered up at Daishiro, careful not to move a single inch less his blade tore right into her neck. Her voice was the same as her expression, pointed and direct, but she remained with a dignified air. "How foolish are you men to kidnap a heiress?"

"Shut your mouth." Daishiro sneered with malice. "You've been ranting nonstop since we got to the border of the Fire country. If you don't silence yourself I'll sew your mouth shut."

"I have something else to report." Ajo said, completely ignoring the woman shooting daggers at him, though her glare did weaken just a bit. The thought of her mouth being sewed shut must have done the trick. "I stumbled upon someone during the raid..." There was a pregnant pause. "It's a woman, I believe she's a Kizoku..."

"What!?"

Daishiro immediately turned his focus away from the red haired woman and pinned it onto Ajo. Glaring and _almost _violent. His steps quick and powerful, he closed their distance, swift as a shadown, with the blade still extended, Ajo already had his sword drawn and extended keeping Daishiro at a distance. Their eyes locked. The atmosphere immediately became poisonous,. Even the red haired woman stayed silent. "You lie!" Daishiro all but nearly erupted. Not quite furious or enraged. "That clan of monsters has been extinct for nearly twenty years. Even with their abilities there's no way they survived, you and I were both there." He seethed. "What is your proof, Ajo?"

"Amber eyes..." Ajo said sternly. He'd never forget those amber eyes, it was a trait common among the Kizoku.

Daishiro stiffened before he turned his attention back onto the woman.

No...

There was _no way _a Kizoku could still be alive, they had all but been wiped out, while wiping out several clans in the same motion. He had been there during the attack, seen the bodies, the carnage, the mayhem, it was impossible for a Kizoku to be alive at this very moment... None of them backed down, even the children were resolved and fought to the last breath taking out over ten clans with them. He had suffered a wound on his chest from a Kizoku kunoichi, that had nearly tore into his rig cage. "Listen carefully, because I am impatient and I will not repeat myself, woman..." His eyes glinted with a coldness that sent shivers down her spine. "Tell us where that Hyoton scroll is. Tell us where you are hiding it."

"For the last time! I don't have it!" The woman snapped, annoyance and anger evident on her features. "I'd never go near those barbarous Yuki!"

Ajo chuckled. So she was snobby and haughty too. "There's no sense in lying to us. We'll find it eventually, you can save yourself from a lot of pain if you just hand it over and don't make this so complicated..." He paused, allowing a callous smirk to cross his face. "You don't look that stupid."

This time, the woman sneered. "You abducted me for nothing. My clan will-"

Daishiro chuckled, his voice rumbling around the room as he unleashed just a fraction of his killing intent. "What are the Uzumaki going to do? You're all a bunch of happy go lucky idiots who have lived in peace on your little island for centuries! You all may be first class when it comes to Fuinjutsu, but that's where that line ends..." His eyes glinted with malice. "I'll cut you in half and you won't even realize it until you see the other half of your body ten feet away and your guts another four feet away." Yes, the Uzumaki were first class when it came to Fuinjutsu, but there wasn't _anyone _in that clan that could match him in kenjutsu, taijustu, and ninjutsu. Fuck no. "You're all sick and nauseated with your false peace, you've never been on the mainland on the countless war zones. I know Inuzuka that would skull fuck you and then hang you up for their Ninken to maul and not in that order. You're in the thickets now."

The woman smirked this time. There was something... Confident. Assured. Knowing, about the way she smiled, as if she had every answer there was to have in this and held the advantage. "It just won't be my clan, it'll be the Senju along with us. I'm the heiress and eldest daughter, there will be action taken against you Shimura."

"HA!" Ajo barked a laugh. Yes, the Senju who were allied with the Subatsu. It'd be extremely unfortunate if the three of them could all get on the same page, but that was impossible. The Uzumaki were considered the sister clan of the Senju and _distant _relatives. The Subatsu, especially Syrus's father-Hijikata launched many attacks on the Uzumaki, there was no way those ill feelings passed.

It was common knowledge that the Subatsu didn't get along with the Uzumaki. They actually hated the Uzumaki. "Is that right? I know you spend all your time on that little island of yours so I'll fill you in. The Senju have allied with the Subatsu. We've been at war with the Senju and Subatsu for months now as well as the Uchiha, Domou, Hyuga, Akimichi, and Sarutobi. Just to name a few clans, as of recently it's been the Hatake. We are not concerned about the Uzumaki clan or Senju clan, and besides what hope do you have... No one from your clan has the guts to came all the way over here." Ajo sneered at the woman. "They'd need to trudge through every single war zone that plagues the Fire country and then cross the borders to here which only see bloodshed, you Uzumaki are cockroaches, and will get squashed like the insects you are."

Daishiro smirked. The edging of anger was creasing prominently on this woman's features. Her fingers clenched, knuckles pulling against her skin. Emotions were so... Dangerous, enticing, and volatile. It was very easy to get lost in them, be overcome by them, this is why shinobi suppressed all emotions and trained for an early age in order to do so. One couldn't be blinded or lost in the heat of battle, one couldn't feel rage or hate, sorrow or pity. There was nothing. But, they were insulting her clan, insulting the Senju, insulted her, by all rights she should be mad.

He turned his eyes onto Ajo.

The smirk remained on the woman's face as did the dignified aura. "My father won't allow you to have your way. He's already sent word to the Senju clan's leader, Hashirama. It'll only be a matter of time before he comes to get me, or he takes action against you."

"Yes, I am afraid of that old, senile, decrepit fool." Ajo said mockingly.

"You are awfully confident that Hashirama will come to your rescue. Need I remind you that the Senju have allied with the Subatsu. How many times have they mowed through your island?" Daishiro said calmly more than asked. This woman took the bait, there were always ways of getting information, some violent, and others-like this not so much violent. There were only a couple of things that could happen if these three clans actually got together, and Daishiro already had a rough idea of how it'd end. The Subatsu were wolves.

"It doesn't matter, we've been long time allies of the Senju clan." The woman sounded resolute.

Ajo felt anger pulse through his veins. "If you think the Sentimentality trumps what the Senju and Subatsu have you are mistaken. Their respective Councils are behind their alliance and Toka Senju and Hesui Subatsu have been married for quite some time now."

"The Subatsu are nothing more than bloodthirsty cannibals, beasts, monsters, and animals! They only thirst for mayhem and carnage and revel in it! They are a savage and wild clan!" The woman's voice rose, anger echoing from the back of her throat. "Their ideals are in direct opposition with that of the Senju who believe in love, and by extension the Uzumaki who also believe in love."

"The Subatsu aren't allied with your clan." Daishiro stated plainly. "Your ideals are as good as garbage."

"The Senju share the same ideals as us."

"And, again it's nothing but garbage."

"You preach love and yet you still kill and try to look down on everyone else..." Ajo growled through clenched teeth. "You should be glad you're so useful, otherwise I'd skin your little ass alive!"

"Facts are facts." The woman retorted smartly. "The Senju and Subatsu may be allied now, but it won't last, and it won't stop Hashirama from taking action." She laughed softly. "Even if their Councils are all for their alliance."

"Daishiro-sama, I'm going out for a bit..." Ajo glared at the woman. "I'll be seeing you again real soon, stupid bitch, and we'll see if your keep that condescending look on your face when I have a kunai a centimeter away from your eye..."

"I understand." Daishiro only nodded, watching Ajo exit briskly, killing intent and chakra rolling off of him so much so that the walls quaked under his aura.

This Uzumaki woman was really pushing her luck. Did she really believe she had any type of advantage in her current situation, and did she really think the Senju's and Subatsu's alliance wouldn't hold firm-if they didn't stay allied they'd be going against the Uchiha and Domou at the same time, not to mention his own clan and the others that were gathering here. This was something their respective Councils didn't want in the least.

Either this woman was so misled and snobby that she thought she had all the answers, or she wanted him to slash her throat in two. The Uzumaki and Senju were long time allies, but the Uzumaki weren't here-the Subatsu were, and the Subatsu have been here with the Senju since this whole thing started-before it started. There was no way they'd throw out an alliance just like that, even if their ideals did conflict greatly, it was only pragmatic to stick together. They couldn't afford to throw the alliance away.

It was interesting at the very least, this woman had quite the imagination. If it so happened the Senju and Subatsu reached an impasse it provided him with just the opening he needed, and it couldn't come at a better time.

He'd give this woman a little reprieve, let her gather her bearings and center her emotions.

If he pushed anymore it'd only be counterproductive.

"Well, that's an interesting take." Daishiro concluded, slowly drawing his sword away from her neck and sheathing it quickly, he vaguely wondered what Syrus would have to say about that one. What he would _do _more than say... This woman was really something else, she had a mouth on her, but remained dignified and never really _lashed _out. She was more snobby, haughty, it was like she was looking down on him like some wild beast while she was just some refined noble. She already made the notion with the Subatsu, it was implied with his clan and every other clan that wasn't the Uzumaki or Senju. "You Uzumaki..." Daishiro's eyes narrowed dangerously, cold fury emanating from his figure. "You're just like the Senju... You make me sick. The world will be a better place when every last one of you are exterminated, you cockroaches. Then there will be peace and not a second before you're all wiped from this face of this earth!"

"Shut your-"

"What's the matter?" Daishiro questioned mockingly, slamming his hand across the side of her face before she could even blink and finish her retort. "This has been very interesting, a real eye opener, I must say you have quite the perspective... But, we're going to get that Hyoton scroll... We will get it... Even if I have to skin and scalp your haughty ass alive..." Daishiro paused, glancing at her before opening the door. "It in your best interest to reconsider... I'll give you ten minutes, and if you as much incline your chin at me when I return I _will _send your head flying for the next ten thousand yards and send it back to your decrepit father or that fool Hashirama to spite him. If you even try to escape... Have any thoughts about doing it... You'll wish you've never been born, I can promise you that..."

* * *

Morning came hard and fast. The incident last night was still highly discussed among the citizens in this country, things like the the 'Uchiha and Domou are bloodthristy', the 'Domou are nothing but monsters', the 'Uchiha revel in bloodshed' were all being said. Despite the damiyo telling all to forget what happened and he'd handle it personally, they all felt the need to continue on with their gossip.

Then somehow it turned into the Uchiha and Domou attacked Hajime, Tunoichi, Koizuki, and Takehito. How and why it took such a twist was anybody's guess, but things were always skewed and jumbled when it went from one ear to the next, when one mouth passed it onto another.

Though, one could simply chalk it up to the tea house being ravaged and ripped apart in the battle. The Uchiha and Domou who raided it were to blame, with their eagerness to shed blood and raise hell, the fact Hajime and Tunoichi were scheming to take them over went completely over their head-though to be fair they _didn't _know what it was they were plotting, or how it was their intention to use their gripes to their advantage.

Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes.

Madara found himself seated next to Mikito, a few inches from him was Izuna and Souji. They all wore solemn or impassive expressions, nothing that could give away what they were thinking or feeling.

"You're all early." The damiyo said. In front of him were various stacks of papers and scrolls, the leader of his army, Junichi, was standing just behind him composed and stoic as always, a few feet from them was another man. Beaten and bloody he sat on his knees, struggling for breath.

"This seems important." Izuna said, as if it explained everything there was to explain.

"This is privy information, we believed it was in our best intentions to see you early." Mikito added softly.

"I see, well then I shall begin." The damiyo indicated the beaten man off to the side. "First I figured you'd like to know just what you faced off against to last night." A composed pause. "The owner of tea house had been in contact with the Hajime for a few months now, and actually hails from the Hageshii clan. A worker there, that my guards interrogated has revealed that much. In total we found over 400 bodies...And several dozen more throughout the village and at the gates." He hid his grimace.

It had been a bloody and gruesome scene, he seen many things, but never something quite like that. There wasn't a single person left alive that was plotting with the wily duo, and there was such widespread destruction that some places were nearly impossible to access unless one had shinobi training, and even then some of the debris was just too hazardous and required much caution to remove. "We checked if anyone could be alive, but there wasn't a single person even on the brink of death." He managed to smile, honestly relieved his village was safe and not scorching away in flames or something much worse. "This has been a true success."

"I'm not so keen on leaving just yet." Mikito said.

"I don't want you all to leave..." The damiyo's face took on a mysterious expression, one of... Vulnerability. "Right now I need the Uchiha and Domou more than ever, if you all leave then my village will undoubtedly suffer."

Junichi frowned. "We've found a traitor in our midst." He told them all, staring unflinchingly into their eyes. "This beaten man you see here. He was one of my lord's most trusted advisers within his inner circle, there was no man who my lord put more faith in than him..." There was a pause. "The standing order here has been that anyone can enter these walls without being searched extensively and what they bring with them-this place is somewhat a safe haven for anyone wary. I was originally against this, but this man here pushed for it.

The quartet listened intently

"After interrogating this man, we've found out something terrible." Junichi continued. "His support for the standing order was nothing more than the beginnings of a coup, he had been in talks with Hajime and Tunoichi for quite some time now. Once those two struck and killed my lord, he'd rise to take his place along with Hajime and Tunoichi getting exactly what they wanted."

"It was foolish on your part." Izuna said, frowning slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It puts us all at a disadvantage and gives any possible enemy, within, or outside an edge over us. Last night we were quick enough to put an end to their plot, next time we may not be so quick, next time we may not even know..." Worse yet, they may not even get the chance.

"Izuna-" Madara started. He'd never candy coat words with anyone, damiyo or no damiyo, but speaking in such a manner wasn't in their favor.

"I agree with you, it was foolish on my part." The damiyo nodded once, pressing his palm to his forehead as he exhaled softly. "The citizens are not happy with the recent turn of events, the tea house has been destroyed, and they fear your very presence..." He paused, glaring at the beaten man off to the side, his teeth lightly gritting before he smoothed out his features once more. "I know this was the objective of Hajime and Tunoichi, what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't listen to my own people... But, I can't listen to them."

Mikito's eyes darted to him.

"If you all leave now the Hageshii and Shainingu will move in to take your place, with force if they must." The damiyo said slowly, carefully. "I can't allow that to happen, Hajime is far too wily and only seeks to control everything possible. My days will become much shorter if that man was to rise and claim your spot, he can't be trusted. The citizens will gripe and cry out that you all remain here, but they don't know what we know... All they know is that the tea house was raided by all of you and nearly destroyed. The Shainingu and Hageshii disguised themselves as civilians to sway their minds even more... "

"Okay..." Souji nodded, just barely. "As it stands things can't keep going as they have. Us staying will surely sour everyone's moods and there will be resentment. The first order of business would be you remove that standing order and allow us as well as your guards to search everyone that enters these walls and their goods." He wouldn't deal with another situation like this, if this damiyo was so stupid and naive to keep the order in place, they'd all be better off leaving than indulging his folly. "They've taken advantage of your kindness, such a mistake cannot be repeated."

"I agree." The damiyo said firmly. "You have my full blessing."

"There is also one more thing..." Madara's tone was low, and almost dark. His eyes, no longer pools of crimson, still held the same sharp edge they always did. There were several ways to deal with such situations, one could dish out punishment, continue on in their foolish ways and lead the situation until it was ten times worse, one could use the swelling oppressiveness of fear as well, but simply put there were too many ways to deal with this. Some would work. Some wouldn't work. He was always straightforward and went for the most effective route.

Mikito and Izuna looked at him intently. Madara used this tone rarely, and when he did raging storms always followed.

"What is it, Madara-san?" Junichi asked.

"We need to make a statement... So that anyone with any notions or ideas will think twice before executing them." Souji spoke up, his tone almost the same as Madara's. "An internal attack such as this shows weakness on our part, even though we've quelled the threat, it'll always remain in people's minds that Hajime and Tunoichi slipped under us and got in."

"We will kill this traitor and then put his head on a stake." Madara said icily. "We will cut off the heads of the Hageshii and Shainingu shinobi that have been carted and put them on stakes as well. We will put them right at the entrance gates, and we will put them on the borders of this territory..." Greeted with only silence and critical stares, he continued on in the same icy tone. "They'll get the point once they see this. The consequences they will suffer for treading near this territory with such foolish plans."

"I agree." Souji nodded.

"Brother, that's a little too extreme." Izuna protested. While there were...Benefits going with such a method, there were a lot of drawbacks. "It cold have just the opposite effect that we want."

"I am in agreement with Izuna. This may be the wrong message to send." Mikito added, quite sternly as she stared down Souji and Madara.

"We're not trying to send a positive message." Souji said, narrowing his eyes just the slightest. "If anyone comes here with ill intentions.. This will be a warning to them."

"And everyone else." Mikito retorted. As if the civilians here needed anymore reason...

"I understand why you're so hesitant with this, but it is the best course of action." Madara said coolly, eyes never wavering before Mikito's smoldering gaze. It was quite unrelenting, but he wouldn't concede to her point, not this time. It was time for brute and measured force to be used, time to use fear and strike it into everyone's hearts, and this would spread the message perfectly to everyone within the region, and even the world. Don't tread near this country. Mikito may have favored less severe and extreme methods, but those weren't going to do any good at this point. "Mikito..."

Mikito pursed her lips, resisting the urge to clench her teeth. Madara was all for this, Souji was all for this, and judging from their expressions both the damiyo and Junichi were for this though they may have held some reservations about it-the reaction of everyone within these walls and outside, those who would come here to rest, and those who would pass the word on. Izuna wasn't for it, but he'd go along with it in the end. It was senseless arguing over this, it was four against one, and they weren't budging. "Fine..."

Madara took her 'fine' for what it was, her conceding and not putting up a huge fight. "My question for you is..." Madara turned towards Junichi, then the damiyo. "Do you intend to make his execution a public one?" It'd be good, in the sense that the local populace would know what really happened, and it wasn't just the big bad Uchiha and Domou raiding their little tea house and nearly destroying it in the process. But, on the opposite side, it'd show weakness on their part, and other villages and countries could pounce on that chance.

Would they try and save face...

"No, this is an internal affair and it will stay that way." Junichi started, tone clipped and deep. "If we make this public it'll make us look weak in the eyes of the other countries and villages, no doubt they would try to seize the chance to attack. We can't afford to lose face." He'd be damned if they appeared weak because Hajime and Tunoichi were too wily and ambitious for their own damn good, his lord would not appear weak kneed and incompetent, and more importantly news of this traitor would be kept in strict silence.

"What do you intend to do with him then?" Izuna questioned. He very well couldn't be spared, he went against his lord, put his village and country in direct danger, in direct attack, just for power, it was treason... Treason was dealt with in one way and only one way. Death. If there was a traitor in the midst it's very possible he'd infect everyone else, and that couldn't happen. "Keeping him alive is a danger to us all, there's no telling what information he leaked out to Hajime and Tunoichi..."

"Kill him here and now." Junichi replied coldly, his expression stoic and unflinching. "I'll burn his body afterwards." He looked at the four shinobi. "You can decide among yourselves who will do it."

"I won't..." Mikito said sternly. There's no way she would cut down an unarmed, beaten, and tied down man who had no hope of even defending himself. Who had no resolve to keep on living or the resolve to die. He had no resolve at all for that matter. She wouldn't cut down anyone in such a state, it'd only soil her blade. This was the worse sort of man, no conviction, no resolve, he was a total waste. An eyesore. And, this man had been in the damiyo's inner circle. She couldn't expect anything less fro a noble.

There were many misconceptions about shinobi and the biggest was they had no honor-which was completely wrong. Shinobi did have honor, they just weren't snotty and holier than thou like those fat headed samurai who served their lord first. Shinobi served their clan-their family first, found honor in living on and serving their clan, where the Samurai found honor in death. The Samurai were truly fickle, just like the cherry blossoms. Beautiful, but short lived and rushed. "I have to go and question Tunoichi, Mitsuki told me before I came here that he was starting to stir and that was two hours ago, if you'll excuse me gentlemen." Mikito bowed slightly, rising up from her seat soon after and headed for the door.

The damiyo just nodded.

Madara glared back at the door for a moment before schooling his expression, facing the damiyo. "Izuna. Souji. Assist her. I'll handle things here and meet with you once I am finished." He said calmly.

"You sure?" Izuna ventured, a skeptical look on his face.

"Positive. Tunoichi will be stubborn."

Souji simply left with a slight nod, followed closely by Izuna who turned one gaze back to his brother before he exited completely.

Did something just happen?

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Madara asked coldly, striding towards the beaten traitor with a cold expression. He really didn't want to kill this man, he was defenseless, at the very least if he had a weapon he could put up a fight... No matter how slight it may have been. But, he had no resolve to live or die, no conviction, he was just wasting away waiting to be slain.

How... Pitiful... How.. Pathetic.

This is why he hated nobles...

The man smirked, his teeth bloodied, but his posture remained strong. "All will fall to the Wind country, there's nothing any of you can do to stop the tides... Hajime and Tunoichi merely accelerated things. "

Madara swung down without reprieve. Blood splattered, slamming into the sleeve of his shirt and tattering against his pants. A head rolled across the room leaving droplets of blood in its wake coming to a stop against the wall. With cold precision Madara swiped his sword to the side, and sheathed it slowly. "I'll let you handle the rest." He glanced at Junichi who gave a nod in return. "I'll be taking my leave now."

He had something to deal with right now...

Someone...

Mikito...


	65. Falling-out

"I don't like to wait and I don't like to keep others waiting. So let me make this quick and sweet."

Sasori

* * *

He had been the young age of twenty two when he took the position as leader of the Shainingu clan, his father was leader before him, and so naturally the title would go to him through birthright. There was no complaints, for everyone in the clan knew that he was the obvious choice, and they wouldn't argue against his father's choice-even if that choice was unilateral.

Such was the way things worked in this era, and he wouldn't complain about it in the least. It worked, it had sustained the world for centuries, sustained many clans, and it would continue to sustain until the end of time.

He had no heir, and the chances of him surviving this were close to none. Takehito would need to take the helm, or the clan would crumble apart.

Souji was a devil in human form and didn't know the meaning of mercy, Madara and Izuna were both demons in human form and would jump at the chance to tear into his flesh, and then there was Mikito a witch and nothing short of one. She wouldn't be inclined to slay him as much as the Uchiha brothers or Souji, but he knew that he would wish he was dead once she got a hold of him. If she wanted answers...

She would get them.

"You know, I don't get it..." Mitsuki broke the silence. "The Shainingu and Hageshii have hated each other as long as the Uchiha and Senju, why did you even join forces with that snake Hajime?" She was genuinely curious... Things like this just didn't happen-Madara and Hashirama weren't chummy, Mikito and Syrus weren't chummy, Sasuke and Daishiro weren't chummy. When there was enmity and hostility, things were never put aside.

This fool must have had much to gain...

Pained and irate Tunoichi kept his focus on the floor. The stench of blood, so strong and oppressive made his nose cringe. He would have preferred being killed in the heat of battle, wounded severely and left to bleed out, anything but being reduced to a cripple who couldn't even stand up no matter how hard he tried. It didn't matter how much effort, how much focus, how much grit he pushed forward, his body simply wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to. He could move his fingers, clench his fists, but moving his leg was just an impossible task.

What had Souji done...

Oh well... It didn't matter anyways. He lost and now he was a prisoner.

Fucking... Hajime. Fuck that bastard...

He would be the first to pay.

"I'm not going to tell you vermin anything." He rasped, anger pitching into his tone as he spoke. His throat dry and hoarse, begged for water, but there was no way he was going to ask for water let alone beg for it. He didn't trust the Uchiha and Domou, they might just put poison in it that'd leave him writing in agony as he died slowly, so slowly he'd wish they'd just end it with a swift stroke.

"You sure do got a mouth on you." Mitsuki snorted in derision. Standing guard over this idiot was proving to be a trying task, of course he rarely spoke and spent the better half of his time glaring at her or the floor, but when he did decide to speak it was nothing but laced venom. Little words never fazed her, but she'd only tolerate so much of his mouth before she broke both of his jaws. With a soft laugh, she adjusted herself in her seat, ignoring the pointed glare he shot at her and folded her arms under her breasts. "You should be more grateful for Souji's mercy, any other person would be dead."

"Mercy?" Tunoichi spat. "I'd rather die!"

"Yes, it must be a blow to your pride." Mitsuki couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. Men. Men ruled everything in this era, they were the leaders of clans, commanded entire armies, they made the rules and broke the rules in the same go. Women were just dolls, toys, baby making machines that had no other use except for taking care of the menial tasks, they didn't get the respect they deserved, and they weren't treated with the respect they deserved. Her clan, the Subatsu, and the Senju seen to it such methods were wiped away, everyone was treated equally. But, not all clans followed this, and many felt threatened by powerful women. "How must it feel for me, a woman to be looking down on you while you sit there half crippled..." She shook her head. "Men can be so foolish."

Had Tunoichi not have such severe wounds he would have lunged at her. Tore his blade right through her chest and yank it out watching with barely restrained glee as the life left her eyes. However, he couldn't no such thing. Her words struck him worse than any blade ever could, any punch ever could come close to, she was just a woman. She should have been at the compound, taking care of other things that women took care of, not sitting here on the frontlines. She was powerful, skilled, and talented, but it didn't change the fact she was a woman.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Mitsuki questioned. Killing intent was always such a...Cold embrace. It was very different from chakra which differed from person to person, in strength and potency. Killing intent was the same down the board. That eagerness to tear into flesh, to spill blood and grin as it was being spilled, that cold atmosphere that would always fog the room, unrelenting and chilling. She was familiar with it by now, and often welcomed that coldness.

"I wouldn't hesitate, woman."

Mitsuki smirked at that, slowly removing her sword from her side and clasping it tightly in her hand. "I'll let you take a swipe. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment, though. To you I may just be a woman, but among my clan I am one of the most talented." She didn't need to mention her monstrous strength, physically speaking there weren't many who could match the Domou-aside from the Subatsu.

"I don't give a damn about your-"

"Ahh, so you are awake." Mikito announced her presence as she slid open the door, entering the room with a few short strides, followed by Izuna and Souji who both wore cold expressions. With measured grace, Mikito turned her head towards Mitsuki, taking note of the sword in her hand and how her eyes were strictly focused on Tunoichi despite her just being a few inches away. "Mitsuki, you've done well. Get some rest."

Mitsuki just nodded, slowly put her sword back and excused herself.

Izuna felt a shiver run down his spine.

"If you would've tried to swipe at her she'd have ripped both of your arms right out of their sockets without any trouble." Souji said dryly, making his way over to a cushion and taking a seat on it, folding his arms across his chest. Tunoichi would have been foolish enough to take that chance, blinded with anger, and Mitsuki would have reduced to him to just a sack of meat and nothing more. There'd only be pieces left, maybe some teeth.

"Thank you for sparing me."

"Your sarcasm is noted." Mikito said. "However, it is not welcomed. I hate sarcasm." Her eyes narrowed as she made her way over to the older man, standing above him with cold eyes. This man... Twice now, _twice _had been working behind the scenes, scheming and plotting, bring battles within. Now, he just looked disheveled and furious. He was naturally a bit worked up with the most recent events that transpired, and his pride had taken a severe blow, and when a man's pride was hurt there was no length, no route he wouldn't go through to ensure it never happened again. Her standing over him was as good as spitting in his face. "Tunoichi, I know you were in contact with Ajo. I also know you and Hajime decided to tolerate each other as well and he intended to use you, and he has. I will spare you, so long as you give me what I want..."

"I'd never give anything to you, you stupid-"

Izuna slammed his fist across his face, sending droplets of blood flying to the floor. Tunoichi had enough presence to halt his trajectory and remain upright. "It is in your best interest to cooperate..." Izuna hissed, onyx eyes bleeding crimson. "You'll also want to watch that mouth of yours, do you realize who you are speaking to..." If Mikito wasn't so kind he was certain, almost certain she would have busted Tunoichi's head with just a flinch of her head and leave his brains all over this room, and he knew for certain Madara would have broke his neck for trying to insult her. "She has already said that she will spare you if you give her what she wants, don't you dare take advantage of her kindness."

Tunoichi spat out some blood. "I know exactly who I am speaking to." He glowered at Izuna before shifting his gaze onto Mikito. "Witch!" His teeth clenched.

"She is the wife of my brother, Madara." Izuna said pointedly. Taking satisfaction in the slight fear that flashed across Tunoichi's face before he schooled his expression once more. Tunoichi was planning to do things the hard way, how foolish. "And, I will tell you... He is not as merciful as she is. He will not spare you once you tell us the information that we want, and don't think of trying my patience either."

Tunoichi seemed to consider this. "I'd rather die."

Mikito moved away from him, slowly, taking a seat on a cushion a few feet away from him. "Your wound can be healed, my sister, Ahiko will heal you."

"As if she is any-"

Souji was immediately in his face, eyes burning with hate and rage. Without any reservation he slammed his hand into Tunoichi's neck, fingers clenching his windpipe tightly. This fool, he dared to... Ahiko was off limits, period. He hardly noticed Tunoichi's gasping and reddening face, his hand which clasped tightly against his own offered little resistance. "You ever even say my little sister's name I'll cut your tongue out and rip out your esophagus..." With his point made, he eased his strength, releasing Tunoichi's windpipe while shoving him back.

"Consider that your second strike." Izuna said.

"How do I know you'll really let me go?" Tunoichi questioned with a hard gaze. A better question would be _why _would they let him go. Why Mikito would allow her little sister to heal his wound? But, there was no deception in her tone or gaze, it could just be a poker face, shinobi could put on facades like it was second nature, but he got the feeling Mikito was telling the truth.

"I could have let my brother crush your throat." Mikito said coldly.

Point proven.

"What is it that you want?" Tunoichi asked gruffly.

"We know that your goal was to get the citizens to turn against us. That's why many people from your clan and the Hageshii disguised themselves as civilians, we're not very welcomed here as it is." Izuna said, dryly so. He really wasn't bothered with the treatment, Uchiha had this knack for inciting fear and or causing resentment and he never really thought of it enough to care. "Your plan worked, there is an outcry for all of us to leave at this moment."

Tunoichi suppressed a smirk. That had been a part of the plan, and it was one of the surest things. It was very clear that the citizens within these walls were frightened by the presence of the Uchiha and Domou, and some even resented them. The way they patrolled, ran out of the gates only to come back covered in blood, they were all too ignorant to know that he incited this reaction out of them. It was always easy to sway weak minds, weak hearts, the only thing the civilians cared about was the fact their tea house was destroyed and a conflict followed soon after outside the walls. They just wanted to survive and live in perpetual peace.

"But, it doesn't matter. The damiyo isn't going to listen and we're going to remain here." Izuna smirked at Tunoichi, making it a point to make it a bit wider when he seen rage flash through those dark eyes.

"We also know that you had a spy on the inside..." Madara's icy cold voice cut through the prolonged silence. The door silently slid open. Ominous and direct he entered the room with a scowl on his face, one crimson eye visible beneath his wild mane. He slid the door shut, turning his focus onto Mikito for a moment before pinning it onto Tunoichi. "This whole risible order that has been long standing in this village is a product of your connections with the traitor, however you have lost. And, while your intentions were seen through the damiyo isn't going to sway to his people's grips..." Madara paused. "We are going to remain here. I suggest you stop playing this game and start talking."

"What do you know about this?" Mikito shoved the piece of parchment in his face, what Aito had brought up, and what had wracked her mind for the last few months.

"Looks like a childish riddle to me..."

"Don't you dare lie." Souji ground out.

"We found this in a Sarutobi camp a few months ago. I believe it's a telling of events that will come to pass, something of that sort." Mikito explained further, watching the older man before her intently. Any flinch. Any tense. Any little spasm. She searched for anything that was subtle, but like any shinobi worth their salt Tunoichi remained the same as before. Angry and wary. Tunoichi had long term plans, it was on a multi country level, and something like that just wasn't thought up overnight. It was churned and revolved until it was honed to near perfection. "This may have been in the Sarutobi camp, but this parchment in particular is unique to your clan. It is lighter than normal, as well as a bit tougher than ordinary parchment."

_Damn it... _Tunoichi mentally cursed. Mikito... She was too intuitive, too perceptive. She didn't piece the whole thing together, but she had the pieces and was arranging them until they were in order. The parchment did indeed belong to his clan, like everything else there was profit to be made, and it was a wealth of profit since _everyone _would use this parchment. That included shinobi clans that didn't care, or were just too ignorant of the fact. Of course there wasn't anything they could do to track them or anything of that sort. There was no sense in lying at this point, it'd only result in his death. "You are not entirely wrong in your observations, it could very well be events that are yet to play out.. Or are playing out at this very moment."

"Don't use sophistry..." Mikito sent him a warning glare.

"She may have said she'll let you go, but if you keep trying my patience..." Izuna growled out a warning.

He could only blend the truth so much before Mikito seen through it. She already seen through it, and was giving him a chance. He was at her mercy. The only thing keeping the three men in the room from slashing through him like butter was Mikito, the fact she was standing in here was enough. "Tch..." Tunoichi clenched his teeth, how... Infuriating to be at the mercy of a woman.

"All I know is... There is a lot of focus on the west, there are many resources as well as land that is uninhabited as he been untouched for centuries, but there are demons, chimeras, other beasts, and Summonings that lurk there and kill everything that dares to intrude. It's as if the place is cursed. This war that is about to happen in this region is a way to merge and blur the borders between the Earth country and this region, the path to the west lies between these two locations." He paused, calculating her expression as well as the three men gathered around. "I assure you that is all I know about that..."

Izuna's narrowed eyes softened just the slightest. "He seems to be telling the truth, I can't see any fluctuations in his chakra." The Sharingan could see all, and made any Uchiha that activated it, and fully matured it, to be in essence a walking lie detector. The Sharingan allowed one to see chakra, and the chakra pathway system, but also the color one's chakra was and could take in certain situations.

"You are certain?" Souji asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Sharingan sees all." Izuna said assuredly. "If he were lying, even the slightest fluctuation I'd be able to see."

_I see... So, this whole scheme was to initiate that... We started the tides. _Mikito realized, keeping her expression passive despite the whirl of thoughts and emotions that were running through her as turbulent as a tornado. The west... They had been pushed and they pushed back, their pushing back in turn shifted whatever events that were soon to pass into play. They couldn't stop it. Their division leaders were already on their way.. From the _Earth _country. Shit. They were intending for the Earth damiyo to go to war against everyone in this region! "Who was the one to mastermind this?"

"It was collective, at first..."

Everyone nodded collectively in understanding. Every clan wanted to make the move themselves, and in turn started fighting with each other instead of focusing on the task. Pushing themselves and every other clan into war, and the damiyos who hired them, only added fuel to the flames.

Mikito narrowed her eyes sharply. "Is this because of that ceasefire...Before?" Hashirama's foolish attempt at peace between the four clans had become widespread, as did the battle with the Two Tails-Matatabi. How he managed to get the four leaders to sit down in the same room, let alone agree to such a thing was beyond comprehension. Even more surprising was that Syrus and Haji went along with it, doing such a thing went against everything Syrus believed in... Had Hashirama convinced him? No, that was impossible...

"That was the start of it, but there were talks going on long before that."

"Damn that Hashirama..." Mikito hissed angrily, turning away from Tunoichi sharply, and shot towards the door briskly. "You and your clan better leave this region, this is my only warning to you..."

"Where are you going?" Madara called after her, not getting any response from her, naturally he went after her. How dare she just ignore him!

Tunoichi turned his focus onto Izuna and Souji, both of them staring a hole through him. He wasn't sure which was worse, Izuna's steady and unwavering glare, or Souji's stony and set expression. "You will let me go, correct?"

"I will stand by my sister's decision." Souji said lowly. Even if that decision was foolish by all means, he wouldn't question it. Tunoichi would retreat back to his clan and tell them what transpired, he'd put fear into many of his kinsmen without even knowing it. Hopefully they took the hint and got the hell out of here. "You'll be coming with me, my little sister will heal you and then you can be on your way. If you as much make a face at her, I will cut off your fingers. Do not test me."

Tunoichi didn't respond, but the anger in his eyes was enough.

"Use this." Souji tossed a large and long piece of wood at Tunoichi.

"You'll have one hour to get across this border. If you don't get out of here by that time, you will be hunted down and killed." Izuna said darkly. "Take her warning to heart, if you care about your clan at all you better leave."

* * *

**My eldest daughter has been kidnapped.**

Thse are the only words that stood out to Hashirama as his eyes scanned the scroll that came via messenger pigeon just a few hours ago. Critically, he narrowed his eyes, hands gently clenching the parchment in his hand as he struggled to keep his emotions centered. His clan had been long time allies with the Uzumaki, so when he got this letter he wasted no time in opening it.

Daishiro had apparently stormed the island, wiped out several dozen Uzumaki with a unit of his own and took the eldest daughter and heiress in one swift movement. Daishiro... Leader of the Shimura, feared for being as cold blooded as a snake, as precise as a laser, with a cunning and strategic mind that even made his father break out into cold sweats when he had still been alive. The same man who made it his business to clash with Mikito many, many, many times and forced the battles to end in a stalemate each time.

From first hand experience he knew just how powerful Mikito was, and fighting her to a stalemate wasn't an easy feat... It was close to impossible. She just kept coming and coming and coming, she was like a machine, with enough strength in one punch to break bones like they were just twigs. She was _ferocious._ She had torn a gash through his skull more than once, broke his ribs, nearly snapped his arm in half, and threw him like he was a sack of potatoes. But, he had returned the favor and then some, but she barreled right back into him. _Fighting against her, it's no wonder..."_

"Hashirama..."

He turned his eyes onto the person who broke him out of his intense musings. Syrus.

"How are things?" Hashirama asked absently, mind still primarily focused on what he read in the letter.

"No casualties." Syrus answered plainly, eyes darting to the piece of parchment in Hashirama's hand. "That leech Hajime managed to escape..." It would have been a severe blow to the Hageshii if that man had been killed, without that wily man at the helm they would surely retreat back to their compound. It was just too much to ask for however, so long as Hajime remained here there'd be a constant conflict... His foolish scheme now pushed every village and country to the brink with fear, now there would be war.

"Mmm." Hashirama nodded.

Syrus clenched his teeth, not at all liking this...Flippant side of Hashirama, distracted was more like it. Did he not care that the person single handedly responsible for throwing things into a tailspin was still alive? For all of his ideals of peace, his preaching of peace and mercy, he was so nonchalant about a wily and villainous man such as Hajime still walking the earth. No, he probably wanted to _spare _him. "What could possibly be in the letter that has you so distracted!?" He ground out.

"Hisao's eldest daughter has been kidnapped by Daishiro..." Hashirama answered grimly.

Syrus scoffed. "That old and decrepit leader of the Uzumaki clan?" This is what had Hashirama's attention? Hisao's eldest daughter being in the hands of Daishiro, Daishiro mowing through the island like a firestorm. How could he allow his focus to shift so sharply from the task at hand... They were about to be entering a war, that would consume every inch of this region, and the only thing he could focus on was the fact Hisao's daughter was kidnapped!? If that man wasn't so incompetent than his eldest daughter wouldn't have been stowed away. "We have more important things to be worrying about than saving some stupid woman! Leave that to Hisao and the Uzumaki!"

"I can't do that!" Hashirama snapped, anger bubbling in his tone. He normally wouldn't lose himself in his emotions... Well, that was a lie, he would, but it wouldn't be anger. Syrus was focusing on the here and the now, he had no connections with the Uzumaki, the Subatsu didn't and hated the Uzumaki. However, he couldn't just let Hisao's eldest daughter remain a prisoner in the clutches of Daishiro and Ajo. There was no telling what they'd do to her, the pain and agony that would be inflicted on her. "Hisao has entrusted me to get his daughter back! I promised him that I would ensure her safe return!"

"Have you forgotten that our division leaders will be arriving today!?" Syrus snapped right back, ten times worse than Hashirama could ever come close to getting. "We don't have time for these foolish and frivolous heroics, there is a war right on our doorstep! We are fighting for everyone's freedom in this country, I will say this only once more. Leave this to Hisao and the Uzumaki."

"The Uzumaki are my allies!" Hashirama argued.

"We are your allies! We've been your allies! We've been through the thick with you Senju! The Uzumaki haven't offered any assistance, they've stayed on their little isolated island while we've been fighting alongside of you!" Syrus had a dangerous and explosive temper, and there were many times he would snap and lash out, but there weren't many times when he would _actually _lose his temper. Like he was coming so close to doing now. His heart was racing, he could feel sweat running down his face, and there was heat coursing through him that burned to be released. "Our division leaders are arriving today, we cannot, and will not get distracted with something so trivial as this that we throw off all of our careful planning!"

Their argument had captured the attention of everyone, but only Haji and Tobirama were brave enough to walk by their respective brother's sides.

"They don't know we're underground, and they don't know the way to get in!" Syrus roared, barely casting a glance in his brother's direction. Too angry, too focused on Hashirama and his knee jerk choice. He would be damned if his entire division was mowed down by Sasuke or Daiki because they weren't present to lead them underground to their destination. It'd turn from a strategic move to a trap, a trap that he set to kill his own kinsmen. No, he wouldn't do such a thing, and he wouldn't allow Hashirama to do it either. "Tobirama, talk some sense into your brother..."

Stoic and cold despite the heated argument taking place between the two men, Tobirama stood just as such unfazed by their yelling. He was always the realist and pragmatic one while Hashirama was emotional and dreamer often times getting very carried away, leaving himself to organize his brother's notions. The Uzumaki had always been allies of the Senju, and were distant relatives. They gave them their near infinite fuinjutsu knowledge, what allowed Hashirama to create his massive scroll of seals, but he was pragmatic. If they went to save Hisao's daughter their divisions would be lost once they arrived, they'd be attacked in that split second, he couldn't allow such a thing to occur. Even if the Uzumaki were allies and distant relatives, he couldn't take that risk. "Brother-"

"Are you going to tell me to leave her in peril!?" Hashirama seemed outraged. "She is the heiress of the Uzumaki, if she is killed the entire clan can fall apart!"

"The division leaders are arriving today! They don't know their way down to this city, and we can't leave them up on the surface. Sasuke and Daiki would pounce on that chance and attack! We'd lose many. The damiyos and lords are all going to take action, they're mobilizing their armies as we speak." He narrowed his eyes. "We have our mission."

Tobirama scowled, dangerously. They had to be ready for this. Hashirama couldn't be off playing the hero. They needed an edge over everyone else, and they would be getting it today in the form of their division leaders. Hashirama, he'd be throwing this away just for the sake of one woman. Hisao's eldest daughter no less... But, he had to think of his clan first, and the situation at large. "Daishiro is betting that you come storming the Wind country to save her. You'd be declaring war, brother! This would be all the Wind damiyo needs to start beating the smaller villages and countries into submission." And, these countries and villages wouldn't submit at all, it'd lead to nothing short of turmoil.

"I'm sure the Uzumaki will continue on as they always have." Syrus snorted.

Hashirama scowled, narrowing his eyes. Tobirama brought up many good points, just as Syrus did. Their division leaders would be arriving today, and it was crucial that they were on the surface to meet them. There was war coming at a fast and steady pace, Daiki made that much clear during their battle, and if the Dunes were looking to mobilize, then that meant every other country and village would be mobilizing. He would also be declaring war on the Wind country-the Senju clan would be declaring war on a damiyo lord, they'd make an enemy out of a lord who had hordes of soldiers, connections, and influence that could wipe the Senju clan off the map. However... "Hisao has asked me to keep this in strict confidence and not to let anyone else know, he doesn't want the Uzumaki to appear vulnerable..."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Brother! I will not agree with this! It is nothing short of stupid!"

Hashirama narrowed his eyes, remaining silent. But, it was enough for the trio to see that he wasn't budging.

Tobirama all but snarled. "We will not to divisions!"

Hashirama just narrowed his eyes more.

Haji narrowed his eyes, expression cold and impassive as he stared down Hashirama. He knew Hashirama was a boisterous and emotional man as well as a bit more than eccentric, but he never thought he could be blinded so easily. Blinded by his sentimentality. Blinded by Hisao on something close to an obligation to save his daughter. He would put both of their divisions at risk of an attack. No, he'd be declaring a war on a damiyo-the Senju as a whole-and them by extension.

"I want two units." Hashirama started firmly. "I'd also like Usagi to come with, her skills will be needed."

Syrus's nostrils flared. That boiling rage that seethed and cried to be released pained him, made every single cell in his body burn. It was unbearable. It was one thing to just leave two divisions stuck in the middle of nowhere-it's not like the city above was even standing or had remnants. But, now he was trying to put his sister in this, get Usagi to side with him on the matter and then go traipsing along to the Wind country on a suicide mission. A mission that could result in her death-he didn't doubt her skills, she was peerless in the art of kenjutsu, but he had to be realistic and look at every possible outcome. Usagi, dying... This whole world would burn and be crushed under his foot if _one_ hair on her head was touched.

Hashirama would not start turning his clan against him, he would not start trying to turn Usagi against him... Tobirama was wary of them, they couldn't be controlled or tamed, he wanted to just that. And, now Hashirama was doing something even worse... He expected this out of Tobirama, honestly, but not Hashirama, and before not Tobirama. The Senju were... "You can take Senju with you, but my sister will not be going with you. My clan will not be going with you."

"Syrus..." Hashirama paused, trying to stare him down. "I wasn't asking."

Syrus's visage became ghastly.

"Syrus..." Haji said lowly,carefully, a warning seeping into his tone. He could feel the rage boiling off of brother's form, the immense swell of his chakra and that oppressive killing intent. Syrus didn't know the meaning of restraint. If things went on any further it'd only end in one way, it would be better to nip in the bud now instead of prolonging it. "It seems to be that we've really reached an impasse." Ever one to get to the point, Haji's tone was cold. It was clear to him what Hashirama, Tobirama, they were...

"It would appear so." Tobirama said.

"I'm leaving." Syrus said, narrowing his glinting eyes dangerously. Hashirama couldn't stop him from leaving, Tobirama sure as hell couldn't. The alliance had been fruitful, was... The Council was pleased _for once. _But, it was beyond clear to him at this point which direction this going to go, and it could only go one way. There were different ways to go to war, and not all of them involved actual fighting. "I think I may..."

Cooperation was nothing more than verbal disputes, it'd only change from all out war to war once every few decades, with a lot of antagonism in between. Was this Hashirama's dream...They were never been on the same page, from the very beginning. He wanted to...He didn't want something so temporary and hollow...

If this were to happen. It would mean, somehow, shinobi clans united in a sense. Like a village of sorts. A coalition.

But, it'd take something extreme in order for that to happen.

It would be more about politics, hidden antagonism, and less about merit and true strength.

Nepotism would follow shortly after that...

There would be certain clans...People..Marginalized, outed, ostracized.

There was a pecking order, now, a hierarchy of sorts and it was meticulously balanced, it may have not been pretty, but it sustained the world. Strength was everything. One's strength and skill meant everything. There would be clans that didn't want to affiliate with the villages, naturally. Relying on their own strength and being wary of such things naturally. What of them? Would they be subjugated and oppressed, or wiped out? Pushed out of the territory that is theirs...As many times as he's killed, he's never wiped out an _entire _clan. He's never subjugated anyone, or oppressed. Nobody was marginalized or ostracized.

And, then it'd catch on and there'd be multiple villages. Nothing would truly change, the paradox would only be furthered...

And, there would also need to be...

That couldn't happen...

Syrus saw Hashirama in a whole different perspective. It was peace Hashirama desired. Perhaps he had good intentions, but the way he was going about and his methods... He couldn't agree with them completely. Hashirama would do anything for peace, perhaps even sacrifice his brother...There would be peace, but...It wouldn't last, there'd be another war eventually. The conflicts would be perpetual.

He felt oddly calm, though. Perhaps it was knowing... The resignation. He was wary of this whole thing from the very beginning... When Hashirama hesitated and Tobirama cut in, as well as Haji. He always followed his instincts first, always listened to them. However, Hashirama was eccentric, he marched to the beat of his own drum and seemed sincere...

But...

"I understand now..." With, a wolfish gleam glinting in his eyes, swiftly, Syrus turned away from Hashirama walking towards the pathway. The rest of the Subatsu all starting to follow him after a moment, some right away. Usagi gave one last meaningful look before turning away and jogging after her big brother. "The next time that we meet, Hashirama Senju..We will be enemies."

"Syrus!" Hashirama shouted, tone booming. "You can't go, what of our alliance!?"

Syrus ignored him.

Usagi gave one last look before jogging up to Tobirama.

"You can't leave!" Actually walked after Syrus, stopping a few steps.

Tobirama looked at Usagi, ruby eyes giving nothing away. "Here." Her tone was cheery as always, to some extent. It had been something she was going to give to Tobirama as a gift, but that was for naught, now... It was to ensure his survival, give him an edge that he needed...Izuna's Susano'o was something else entirely. She pulled out a very, very old piece of parchment.

Tobirama was struck surprised, and couldn't hide it. He always paid close attention to materials, and things of that nature, judging from this parchment's condition it had to be several hundred years old. "What is it?"

"It's the Kaiyō." Usagi replied.

_The Kaiyton!? _Again, Tobirama's eyes widened, a bit wider actually. He studied up on many clans and jutsus, Kekkai Genkais, and Kekkai Totas. The Kaiyō was considered the predecessor to some the ancestor of the Suiton. Like it's name suggested it was on a massive scale able to cover hundreds of if not thousands of feet, there was also more surface tension and viscosity, while his Suiton justus had tremendous impact and finishing power-but there was no comparison. He couldn't push Suiton to that high of an extent, it really wasn't possible. That's why it was highly sought after, if one had the reserves and will they may be able to master it, but it was unlikely considering everything was on such a massive scale.

It was a night and day difference.

A part of him was happy, but saddened.

"You're really giving this to me?" He asked a bit skeptically. He knew it'd just be a flash before he was on the other end of her blade. "Why? I'm going to be your enemy."

"This is just a copy of the original. Think of it as a last gift from me to you." Usagi said a bit softly. There's no way she'd give him the original scroll, it couldn't be touched. "You'll find notes on incorporating the Yōton and the Inton as well, for a Subatsu this isn't a problem at all." She grinned a wolfish grin, jade eyes gleaming.  
"I know now that Senju have powerful life forces and chakra, and it's not all just hype. You'll eat this up."

Tobirama didn't quite agree with her way of putting it, but still nodded regardless. He would 'eat this up' as Usagi gracefully put it.

She began to walk away from him, pausing in her step.

Tobirama felt himself nod, his eyes softening just the slightest.

Usagi walked away.

Tobirama said nothing, merely watched. If he had to be honest he had been growing more and more wary of the Subatsu, even Usagi... The alliance was fruitful, but...They were uncontrollable. Wild and unrestrained...Savage. Wolves.

The next time they met...

He turned his eyes onto the scroll.

* * *

Madara followed Mikito with full intentions. What those intentions were he didn't care to know or even ponder on. He just knew that she ignored him, and if there was one thing he didn't like more than being called "bossman" by Mikito, it was being ignored by her. So pointedly too. He was Madara Uchiha, how dare she ignore him!

He stayed silent though, watching her brisk yet graceful strides as she cleared a few inches with each step her focus pointed forward. He could understand why she exited so briskly, they in essence fell right into Tunoichi's and Hajime's hands, and her reaction wasn't well warranted. But, they won, and they put an end to their plot, the damiyo was supporting them fully and they had his blessing.

It was even worse that she spared Tunoichi. They had that stupid fool right in their grasp and she let him go, granted he didn't think much of the older man. He was brazen, stupid, and didn't know when to stop. Killing him right then and there would have saved them a lot of trouble in the foreseeable future, and there was no telling if he would try joining hands with Hajime again... Even if it was slim, he wouldn't overrule it one way or the other, if there was something to gain Tunoichi would take that risk. Hajime would take the risk and come out on top, like he did this time... Despite losing he wasn't captured-Tunoichi was. Thus eliminating one of his biggest threats.

It was useless to argue about it at this point. What's done is done as the saying goes. Tunoichi would go on his way, and tell everyone who would listen what he suffered. It'd spread fear through their ranks, which would be beneficial, but still...

"Mikito."

No answer.

Okay... Now, this was getting to be a bit much. Usually she'd at least turn and look at him, offer one of those blank expressions or just the softest smile. Even if she didn't verbally respond she always responded in some sort of way and that satisfied him. He had always been straightforward with her, apparently rude according to Izuna but what did he know, and he answered her whenever she spoke to him whether it was rude or not. Again, what did Izuna know...

"Mikito, I will not tolerate you ignoring me."

"Are you angry?"

Madara sighed.

Mikito suppressed a laugh. Ever since they had seen one another, she always gave him her full attention and in return he gave her is. It was a mutual thing, based on respect and just being direct. Even if the world at large believed him to be some sort of cold blooded monster, she knew better. He was devout, loved his brother dearly, loved his clan, always striving to do his best, and while he wasn't the stereotypical husband he was a good husband. "That's not what I mean. Are you angry at me for refusing to kill that man before..."

Considering this, Madara narrowed his only visible eye. It had... Irked him she outright refused. He could understand why she refused, there was nothing to gain from it, and that man by all points wasn't worth it. But, she was his wife, anything she did reflected on him and just the same in return, anything he did reflected on her. It wasn't cowardice that made her decline killing that man. In truth he didn't want to kill that man either, he was nothing short of slime and wasn't worth the dirt beneath his sandals, but he was a traitor and needed to be dealt with. "I understand your reasons for not doing it."

Mikito gave Madara a long look. "You're awfully calm."

"It's not that big of a deal." Madara shrugged. At the end of the day it really wasn't. He learned a long time ago that when Mikito set her mind on something, there wasn't a single force that could stop her. And, he could hardly consider that man a grunt even.

He turned the corner, picking up his pace as he neared their room. He was waiting for her to ask about the stake thing, he was quite serious about doing it, and so was Souji. This was the only way that they'd send a message and he didn't frankly care how everyone took it, just that it got the point across.

He halted himself as Aito stepped into his path a few feet ahead with Misaka right by his side.

"Oh, hey you two." Mikito said, carefully eyeing them. "How are you?"

"Speaking of which..." Madara eyed them.

"We got married." Aito said with a light grin.

Madara blinked wide, surprisingly shocked and surprised. He knew they were close, and were seen together more often than not, but he didn't think they were _that _close. He turned his eyes towards Mikito, and though there was some surprise on her features, he felt like she must have known that it was going to happen. Women were always good with that mushy stuff. And, he didn't think it'd happen-Domou and Uchiha were very stubborn. Aito's marriage wasn't arranged either.

Mikito looked ecstatic.

_Women. _Madara shook his head.

"I'm very happy for you, congratulations." Mikito said, eyes smoldering with sincerity.

"I am Misaka Domou-Uchiha now." Misaka said with a light smile on her face, normally reserved, her eyes were glowing with a keen happiness.

"It was worth having to say those vows to each other, and doing that other thing." Aito scratched the back of his head.

Mikito laughed softly. Madara, she was certain had been quite frazzled with the whole thing.

"Aito, you can be so flippant." Misaka said, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Well, I've never heard of those vows before."

"Oh, Madara." Misaka said, ignoring Aito's, quite frankly, flippant statement. But, she'd let it fly over her head, the vows weren't used widely except for in the Domou-and Subatsu, and what followed afterwards was something only her clan and the Subatsu did. Normally marriages were more of a show than anything, this was more of a union. A bond.

She rummaged through her pocket, pulling out a small scroll with a contemplative expression. "Yuko had informed me that girl that was disguised as a monk was awake. We went to question her."

"Is she docile?" Mikito asked. That girl couldn't be older than Ahiko, and if she was it wasn't by that much. She'd hate for her to get hurt due to her impulsiveness.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Misaka nodded slowly. "Her name is Hitomi Kazama. She hails from a section in the Lightning country where the Kazama family resides, she was to be married off to the Lightning damiyo in a power play, but Tobirama stopped that before it could happen, and Cho Inuzuka had been interfering long before that." Here she shrugged at the curious looks everyone present gave her. Nobody was foolish enough to interfere in a damiyo's affairs and Cho as well as Tobirama had done just that, she couldn't guess why. "She wassent to the damiyo anyways, but ran away and was taken by Cho Inuzuka. Usagi, Ryoku, Tsugi, and a unit of Subatsu rescued her and wiped out the compound before traveling to the Lightning country some several days later."

Aito took over. "When they got there after seeing her home safely they were asked to leave..." He paused. How they were asked to leave wasn't the most pleasant. "Some Subatsu and Senju, but mostly Subatsu attacked the guards that stormed their rooms with the weapons pointed demanding them to leave. There was a small fight and several dozen of the guards were killed, Hashirama apparently quelled the whole thing and kept Syrus from acting any further. They took their leave after that."

"A few weeks after this, her parents sent her to the same damiyo again... But, this time she escaped once again, but left behind one of the maidens disguised as her." The last part was a bit much for him, but a noble didn't frankly care so long as they got their way, as long as the damiyo thought that girl as Hitomi that's the only thing that mattered. "She has been on the run since and made her way in this direction because of our reputation." Misaka finished.

"Thank you for being prudent." Madara said, taking the scroll out of her hand. He knew they left out the minor and small details that weren't noting aloud, but they'd be written in their full report. He knew Syrus was dangerous, however he didn't guess him and Hashirama would be at odds like this, but it only made Sense. Him and Syrus were alike. In the sense they let their actions speak louder than their words, and didn't waste time with words... Through action they achieved their goals not through yearning and dreaming. "You two are on patrol tonight. Since we've got the damiyo's blessing we're going to start searching everyone and everything that comes in this village."

Aito nodded. "I got it."

"There's one more thing." Misaka's tone was unusually grim.

"What is it?" Mikito asked carefully.

"She said that she was going to marry Haji, wants to." Misaka replied after a moment.

"I understand..." Mikito nodded with a mysterious expression. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

"Don't mention it." Aito said with a lazy smirk, wrapping an arm around Misaka's waist and pulling her close as they walked off.

Madara found himself surprised again as he entered their shared room. The information Misaka and Aito gathered was still very fresh, but there was also something else that had grasped his focal point. "She took our surname?" It happened more often than not, but sometimes people would keep their surnames as they are. Misaka seemed like the type to not change her surname and keep it the same. But... "Now that I think about it you took our surname as well." He pinned his eyes onto Mikito, genuinely curious.

"It's customary, but it's not frowned upon if we don't." Mikito explained.

Madara narrowed his eyes for a moment. "We're not your only allies?"

"No." Mikito said a bit bluntly. She felt no need to lie to him or keep things away, Madara was always honest with her. She would return the gesture. "We're allies with the Furea clan, Toppi clan, Dasai clan, Sukiru clan,Taiyō clan, Sakata clan, Naidesu clan, Mitibu clan, Musei clan, Wairudo clan, Mugen clan, Tenpi clan, Yasei clan, and Tsuya clan... Well..." She paused, contemplating another way to put it, she put it as bluntly as possible, but it didn't really affirm anything that she was trying to get across. "We don't fight each other I mean, and haven't for centuries. So, we may not quite be allies in a sense, but we're not enemies either."

Madara nodded in understanding. The Uchiha were hostile towards just about everyone, however they didn't go out of their way to attack and kill, unless it was a Senju of course then all bets were off, but they preferred to remain reclusive and within their own. They did have an alliance with the Hagoromo clan, ever since one of his father's advisers married the leader of the Hagoromo of that times' daughter, and it had been fruitful sense. They offered their protection as an extension of this alliance as well-the Hagoromo were a large clan, but they weren't as large as the Uchiha.

The clans Mikito mentioned were all very fierce and powerful right up there at the very top. They were feared and respected. It wasn't a surprise they remained neutral with each other and focused on their own conflicts, if they ever did fight... It'd be the total annihilation of their respective clans. Nothing good could from it. There were always odd peace treaties between certain clans, they wouldn't fight unless something was violated-or if they felt like it...

But, what Mikito was saying...This was more of an agreement between the collective clans...They respected each other and their agreement. Never came to blows or war. And, haven't for hundreds of years. It was several clans too, not just a few. They stopped fighting, though.

But, they weren't all living together either...Which is what Hashirama was aiming for in the long run. Their clans coming together, forcing the conflicts to end, and then clans would come under them. The, the village would abolish clan boundaries-that was the objective. But, he knew that it was hopeless. Izuna would tear his head off if he even considered it, too much blood was shed between the Uchiha and Senju. They were like oil and water. There'd always be conflict. A small part of him did hope, however, that one day it did happen and was very much possible.

He couldn't have his head in the clouds, he was a realist.

"Madara..." Mikito didn't want to disturb...Whatever was going on. Madara was staring at his cushion, his expression not quite tense, but thoughtful. He looked different without that scowl on his face. She was content to stay silent and just let him grapple with whatever it was, but the thought of her confession-could she even call it that, she hadn't been hiding it, after all?

"I'm curious of something." Madara looked at her intently.

Mikito took a shallow breath. Something about his gaze took her breath away. She had seen his angry expressions, his murderous expressions, just about every single expression except for an actual genuine smile or a goofy grin. He did have that infuriating cocky smirk, but she had grown rather fond of it... Even if she could smack him sometimes. This gaze was much different, there was something...

Something...

"What would it take...For all of you to...Come together?"

Mikito stared at Madara.

"Hypothetically." Madara clarified with his signature scowl.

"Well..." In order for clans to come together... To come together and stay together there would need to be a new foundation, because as it stood there was no way this could happen now. There was no trust and every possible meeting was a power play, every alliance was only used to gain something. They would need to transcend just _the clan_, the foundation would need to be new, something like a coalition. A village...

_Gentatsu... _Mikito's eyes misted with emotion before she smoothed out her features. "I think that...People will always care about _something_, they will put their blood, sweat, and tears into _something_. A...Village wouldn't be any different. They'll care deeply for it, but..." She paused, pressing down on her bottom lip lightly. "There will still be conflict, and there will be needless sacrifices all for 'the village'. Most of all, we'd still be dogs of the damiyos...We must care about _each other._"

Madara didn't quite like her second to last statement. He tried his best to just brush it off, but she had a point. Shinobi were just tools to be used by the damiyos and lords, anyone who would pay them. Even his own clan was looked upon with such fickleness, weapons... Used and to be disposed. With a village they'd be coming out in the open-presenting themselves. The damiyos could take it as a threat-the ordinary people could take it as a threat. The shinobi would control the land, own the land, no longer the damiyos. There would need to be concessions, the damiyo would probably give the head who represented the respective village authority in that area, and some control, but all power would be on the damiyo.

So, in the long run things don't change.

However, if they cared deeply for each other like Mikito was saying and were completely united...

But, people weren't like that.

"What would you think needs to be done?" Madara couldn't help but ask. He never considered Mikito to be such a deep thinker, she was thinking along similar lines to him and Hashirama, but there were differences. He had thought this over and over when he was younger, and though he wouldn't admit it, he still tended to dwell on it at times. There had to be a way...

"We would need to be free from the employ of darkness. We'd all have to unite. Every shinobi clan throughout the world, large and small." Mikito said softly, thoughtfully. Her voice faint and fleeting, dissipating in the gentle breeze blowing against her hair. "The entire shinobi world would need to be reformed as a whole. We wouldn't be tools no longer, but owners of the land, or own power. There will be no damiyo, it'd be a Shinobi village. The world now..." The world that Kagyua took over with her near unlimited strength and became hubris, the world that Rikudo perpetuated even further with chakra and 'Ninshu' and became hubris, the world that his sons... Plunged into war and darkness. Everything that followed. There was so much death, so much hatred. The world was rotten. "Is rotten, and things can't keep going as they have been... We can't further the paradox, we have to destroy it...We'll have to care about and love one another like brothers and sisters. Sit and powwow together."

Madara realized why exactly Izuna was so for this alliance...Now it made complete sense.

Mikito was guileless and very sincere... But, she was not a simpleton as he had first thought.

"But..."

Madara's eyes shot onto Mikito.

"The only way that could happen though... Is if the person was strong, so mighty, stronger than everyone else...That there'd be no contest." Mikito furrowed her brows together, fists clenching for a moment. "Words...And yearnings will do nothing if there's no action taken and merit. Without strength..." She looked off into the distance, eyes focusing on the labyrinth of branches and boles left behind by Hashirama. "What can one do?"

Madara found himself nodding in agreement. Dreaming and words weren't enough to see things through, one needed the strength to make things happen, and the will and resolve to see things through. By simply dreaming and yearning one didn't complete anything except for wishful thinking. Mikito...

She seemed to understand.

She understood the world, and wanted to change it, not only change it but take it and throw it on its head and bring it to its knees. Madara found himself drifting off in his thoughts... Mikito believed it was possible, or something along those lines, but what differed from his and Hashirama's lines of thought was the fact Mikito was talking about a total unification of shinobi clans worldwide, large and small, they'd all come together in harmony and no longer be weapons...No longer hiding in the shadows.

whereas him and just Hashirama were thinking about the clans in the Fire country. There would be ranks and missions would be assigned accordingly, leaders would be elected by the people and unilateral decisions would be a thing of the past-something he couldn't entirely agree with. It was better to have one person in charge, and whether the people at large disagree or agree didn't matter, because things always ran smoother.

There wasn't nepotism.

What Mikito was suggesting was impossible, quite literally in his opinion...People, they would never come and powwow together as she gracefully put it.

"But...The world is changing." Mikito said thoughtfully, turning towards Madara with an intense expression on her face, eyes smoldering. Hajime and Tunoichi managed to put their differences aside, Daishiro and Ajo also managed to do the same with those two and use them to their own gain, but nonetheless the point remained. Every clan was making their way, and it was unprecedented in a very large sense since many clans kept to themselves and would actually avoid conflict. If Hajime and Tunoichi could reach a common ground no matter how slight, then who's to say it wouldn't Daishiro and Sasuke next... It wasn't that far fetched now that she pondered on it. "I think eventually things are going to change drastically, it's going to take something extreme but things are going to change drastically, and when that happens we have to set the pace...This could very well effect many generations after us, Madara, our descendants."

Madara made no verbal response, or indication that he gave any thought to it. He never took Mikito for such a deep thinker, she couldn't read or see the future, but she was extremely perceptive with a sharp intuition, she could read people very well. She took the meaning of read the underneath of the underneath to a whole different level and gave it a whole new meaning. He hadn't thought of having a child, or children, but at this point if it happened then...It happened. He was honestly surprised Mikito hadn't told him anything considering how many times they have been intimate recently. If she was thinking that far into the future, then maybe...

Maybe...

"Did Hashirama send you another letter?" Madara asked, keeping his tone oddly calm and neutral. She rarely spoke of such things with him, and in the same aspect he rarely spoke of such things with her. It gave him an odd warmth inside that Mikito was thinking along the same lines-no a worldwide scale that had completely passed him up entirely up to this point. But, there had to be some sort of trigger...It couldn't be him since he never spoke to her about it.

"Yes." Mikito answered unabashed. It's not like she was going to try and hide it. The message came just before they went to raid the tea house, and after feeding the pigeon she sent the bird on its way. She could say without reservations that she was surprised, Hashirama was completely forward with her this time around, writing at length and in depth about the village he wanted to create, its power structure, how things would be run, the changes he intended to make. The children...Hashirama's intentions were good, but...

"Where is that letter?" Madara's tone was like ice. He got tired of Hashirama's shit, and had enough of it since that day at the river...Now he was trying to worm his way into Mikito. She loved children and would never raise a finger against one, she seen the way she looked at the Domou children and the Uchiha children, she _adored_ them.

_That son of a bitch. _

"I burned it."

Madara narrowed his eyes, not entirely convinced. She threatened to rip his arms off the first time around when he tried to snatch it away.

Mikito sighed in exasperation.

"I was a little convinced, at first." Mikito said after a moment, immediately raising her hand to silence Madara before he said something stupid or got angry. She didn't lower her hand until he visibly relaxed and just barely nodded his head. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason as to why Madara was so against this...It seemed he wanted the same thing as Hashirama, their methods were different, but, the way Hashirama put certain things it was like he knew Madara would approve...That she would. "But, I can already see the darkness and corruption it will bring as the years go on...It'll be rotten with nepotism and favoritism, clans that want nothing to do with the village would be oppressed and subjugated..." She took a steady breath. "Worst of all children will still be sent off to the battlefields..." Hashirama believed love was the way to peace as well as cooperation, but peace is the opposite of fear, and cooperation is just verbal disputes. They both believed in different things, clearly. "They will still die before they can come of age."

Madara sighed, but he wasn't entirely relieved. Mikito must have read about how he and Hashirama met and talked by the river, there was no way he could ramble on and on about his dream if he didn't include this, and even then...He knew she'd figure out that he was in someway tied to it-his unlikely friendship with Hashirama caused many rumors at the time. She was completely disagreeing with Hashirama, and by extension himself, despite the fact he had his own misgivings with the methods Hashirama wanted to use... Mikito was thinking on a much, much larger scale. He knew Izuna and Souji would never accept the notion of a truce, the Uchiha and Domou as a whole wouldn't...He had been hoping Mikito would be a bit more...Open minded.

"But, I think..." Mikito closed her eyes, humming softly, a gesture meant to calm and sooth her. "We can only be certain that we are comrades, we are husband and wife, and our clans are in an alliance." Maybe soon they could unify with each other-it was a crazy thought...The Uchiha were solemn, collected, highly disciplined, militarized and uniformed. The Domou were austere, dour, ascetic, and highly uniformed... It could work out between them close to perfectly. They could all get on the same page... And, they had gained the respect of another through their battles and trials together.

But, their respective clans could be such _blockheads and stubborn. _

"I agree." Madara was oddly silent for a moment. "I'm going to take care of a few things, if I'm not able, meet our respective division leaders they'll arriving some time today very soon."

Mikito smiled, relieved. She and Madara were on the same page, it seemed. "Of course."


	66. Disperse

"The strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use."

Sasori

* * *

Hitomi woke up with the most agonizing of headaches. It felt like she was hit over the head with a massive block of wood and had been asleep for three years. Everything seemed to be painfully bright when she opened her eyes, and she had yet to gather all of her bearings as she slowly came back to this reality stepping out of her sleep and dream induced haze. She slowly turned her head, light eyes traveling around the room as she began observing her surroundings.

The roomwas sparse with an opening off to the side that acted as a window and two futons which were neatly folded off to the side. She could tell that the bathroom was a connection to this room, or there was another connection to the room given the layout of it-she had a few rooms similar in her own home growing up. There was nothing in here that could possibly give away her location. She turned her eyes outward, focusing on the merchants and people below her mill about in the long paths tending to their daily business and activities. She sighed softly, turning her eyes onto the girl just a few feet away from her.

The Hatake and Akimichi weren't chasing after her anymore, that much she was certain of, and that part of her plan worked. The Uchiha and Domou would mow them down the moment they crossed the borders, saving her from being dragged off to the middle of nowhere-from experience with Cho and that band of Inuzuka she knew well enough by now that every shinobi clan resided in the middle of nowhere. It was a calculated risk on her part, if the Uchiha and Domou weren't as...Friendly as they have been so far she knew she'd be dead and burned to a crisp leaving what remained of her body to dissipate in the wind.

The Hatake and Akimichi were brazen enough to cross the borders, it was something she factored in before she made her move, but becoming a prisoner was not something she anticipated. There would be chaos, and in the midst of that she'd slip away and find some sort of way to get back to Haji. She should have anticipated becoming a prisoner, because then she'd have at least some sort of plan to get out of this predicament...Even if she couldn't hope to escape from the Uchiha and Domou, for obvious reasons. it was better to have a plan to fall back on.

She didn't exactly _have _a plan at this moment, however.

Well, She didn't have a plan for this particular situation...

There really was no way to plan for a situation like this-being surrounded on all sides by Domou and Uchiha. She very well couldn't just sprint away or even try to sneak away since an Uchiha would more than likely spot her, and there's no way she could match a Domou physically, they'd have her captured and hauled off of her feet faster than she could blink. They were an extremely deadly team to say the very least.

Yuko kept her eyes pinned on the young woman seated before her. She kept her expression neutral as to give nothing away, though she was certain Hitomi wouldn't even be able to read into her emotions, experience told her not to take the risk. A shinobi never exposed themselves, period, even in front of those ignorant and naive to them. This would perhaps make them be even on more guard, one could always play the part of an ignorant fool to gather information.

Hitomi's expressions fluctuated as rapidly as her emotions. It was dizzying and disorienting, how one person could do through so many moods in the span of just a few seconds she could never begin to guess...Though women were more emotional than men. She underwent strict and meticulous training to hone, suppress, and control her emotions to the point they were like masks that she could wear and dispose of. But... She was still very emotional.

Yuko gently clasped the hilt of her sword.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Hitomi asked meekly after the silence between them dragged on for too long.

Yuko offered no response for several minutes mulling the question over in her mind. Letting Hitomi go could be a big risk in the long run of things, but it was very much evident the girl had no valuable information of any sort other than the fact she was to marry Haji. She, herself wouldn't strike down Hitomi, but she couldn't be so sure about Madara, Izuna, and Souji... While they seemed like the types that wouldn't harm a woman, in times like this drastic measures could take one very far.

The fact Hitomi was a princess-had been a princess put an even bigger hamper on it. There was doubt in her mind there would be hordes of shinobi from different clans chasing after her until the sun went down and the moon rose, and even in the dead of night she'd be stalked and hunted down. Nobles weren't all that useful other than for their money, but if someone could manage to rope one in they had the world in their palm of their hands. If Hitomi was let go she'd be hunted down and chased, if she remained here her days could be numbered.

"I'm not going to." Yuko replied carefully. She'd never bring herself to kill Hitomi, she couldn't be all that much older than her, maybe older by a few months to a few years, and they were both women... So, they were of the same kin. But, there weren't many places Hitomi would be able to go without having to look over her shoulder, even if she managed to make a maiden look like her back in the Lightning country. "You're not my enemy or a shinobi. I won't bring any harm to you." Yuko continued, hoping she didn't so plain as to make her objective of killing when it came time to do it to seem so fickle.

"So if I was an enemy shinobi-"

"No." Yuko cut her off sharply. She never took joy in killing, she only did it because she had to...If she didn't strike first she'd be struck down, she couldn't die, she couldn't rollover and just let someone kill her. She may have killed a civilian during the raid, maybe two, but that couldn't be helped. There was so much chaos, so much mayhem, so much destruction in that seven story building that if she let herself falter for just a _second_ she would have been a casualty. "I still wouldn't kill you. You didn't attack me, and you didn't make it your goal to kill me. I'd have no need to take action..." Yuko looked over her carefully. There was fear and apprehension in those bright eyes of Hitomi, but also an underlying curiosity. "Unless you attacked me with the sole intent to take my life, I have no reason to take action against you."

Hitomi nodded slightly, her lips pursed as she stared at Yuko carefully. She had the brightest red hair and the most adorable eyes, it was hard to believe...Hard to actually think that this girl was a killer and could kill her in over a million ways, could kill her with just a small flick of her little finger. Yuko didn't seem like the kind of girl to do this sort of thing, her eyes were gentle and understanding, and the way she spoke...She didn't kill without remorse like shinobi did, she wasn't heartless, no every time she killed someone it pained her and never went away. "I'm sorry." She said softly, turning her eyes down to hide the shame that swarmed her features. "It was wrong of me to even make that assumption, I can see now that you're...Different."

"No need to be sorry." Yuko narrowed her eyes slightly. She had been in a similar position with the Sarutobi and it was a terrifying experience. Her chakra had been suppressed and she couldn't even move the barest inch since she was tied up like a pretzel and then some, to top it off they were going to rip her eyes out from her skull because...Because she had the Sharingan and they wanted all of its secrets. Anything to give them an edge over the Uchiha and Domou by extension. Hitomi wasn't suffering what she had, but the fear was very real. "What do you mean by different?"

Yuko struggled to keep the anger out of her tone, but it was difficult. Her entire life she had been very different from everyone else, and was scorned upon for it, she didn't have the black spiky hair of the Uchiha, and she was a half breed. She had the pale skin every Uchiha had, but it didn't change the fact she wasn't...Full blooded. That her hair was bright red and straight as opposed to black and spiky.

Hitomi kept her eyes lowered. She didn't mean to step on a nerve, in fact she thought she was doing just the opposite. It was a great thing Yuko was so different from other people in the world and different from the shinobi around the world. Different from other Uchiha. She hadn't taken much time to study growing up, but what she knew of the Uchiha clan they were a very fierce, solemn, and battle adept clan. They were completely militarized and uniformed, their codes and ethics were as strict as they were harsh on everyone that followed them. They based everything off strength and the 'purity' of their blood. There were many times in their history when incest was a norm and they would sleep with immediate family or cousins and nieces.

It happened in shinobi clans...To keep the secrets of their clans and techniques away from outsiders. But, the Uchiha took it to such an extreme considering they had the Sharingan it was well warranted, but still extreme.

_Oh my... _Hitomi realized with horror what she had just done. Bright red hair and almost golden eyes. This girl wasn't a full blooded Uchiha and the _hell _she must have went through because of it, but there wasn't wariness in her eyes-no there was nothing but firm determination and resolve in those bright eyes. "You're not heartless or cold, and you don't kill without remorse..." She furrowed her brows together, looking at Yuko intently. "You also don't take joy in killing. The lives you take all weigh down on you...You never wanted to take another life." Hitomi turned her gaze up, staring into Yuko's bright eyes-nothing like the black irises of a full blooded Uchiha. "You're a very good person."

"Thanks." Yuko murmured.

"My parents and sisters were always so..Cruel, instead of helping our people they got rich off of them and made living dire." Hitomi shook her head with pursed lips. It was one of the things she struggled to understand growing up, and became one of the things she rebelled against once she became of age. "I guess you and I are alike in that sense, we've always been different...And, deep down inside we wanted to be different from the rest."

It had been goal to please her father. She didn't care about the war. She didn't care about being half Uchiha. All she cared about was pleasing her father, to see the pride shine in his eyes and that very small but proud smile cross his face. And, though he was stern and strict, he never treated her any different, he wanted her to be excellent in every way possible. Awakening her Sharingan at a young age had to be the biggest moment of her childhood, maturing it was the second biggest moment of her childhood. Yuko had never seen her father so happy before.

It wasn't until Mikito vouched for her and gave her that suicide mission that she became involved in the open conflict that plagued the world. Though, in that aspect she wanted a chance to prove herself, a chance to see shock on Izuna's usual smug face, acceptance on Madara's normally impassive face, but most of all a chance to prove that she was _strong. _She may not be the strongest or the most skilled, but she was more than ready to take that mission to the Water country. She could hold and pull her own weight.

Before that...She just spent her time training. Honing and refining all of her techniques as well studying.

Maybe...If Mikito...Never vouched for her she would have faded into the background...Izuna wouldn't have taken notice of her and Madara wouldn't have acknowledged her. She would just be a half breed and nothing more, she'd probably just be a spy. She would have been able to live in relative peace and not worry about if she took the next turn that somebody would be their with a blade poised at her neck, she wouldn't be on the battlefield. Izuna and Madara made sure the Uchiha were well off and worked so hard to ensure they prospered. She would have had a nice life.

It didn't matter what could have been...She was marrying Izuna. She proved herself to be capable. Proved herself to be strong. She had a best friend, someone that was very much like a surrogate mother. What could have been was meaningless, it would never be, and there was no sense in dwelling on it.

Yuko managed a smile. Hitomi, she seemed to understand the pains and trials she endured. Nobles weren't at all like or operated similar to a shinobi clan, mercenary clan, or demon clan...but they had their keen similarities.

There was a...Pressure to exceed and rankings meant everything, birthrights meant everything, women were still married off for a facade of peace and many times kept stupid out of men's own misled and ridiculous fears. They were baby machines and nothing more. Born a noble, Hitomi must have had so many things set out before her, before she even turned the tender age of one...Her life was truly never her own and every _single _aspect of it had been controlled down to the smallest detail. She never had a choice or say, but while some would bend back and give in, Hitomi rebelled and fought. "I guess we're not that much different from each other."

"How old are you?" Hitomi ventured.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Sixteen. I was born in January on the 14th it was just about to turn ten o clock at night, and my mother was in labor all day." Hitomi smiled to herself. She always was a bit fond of astrology and horoscopes.

Yuko nodded, slowly relaxing. Hitomi wasn't all that threatening, she was just like her...They both rebelled and fought against what was set before them, and they both wanted to escape. "You're a few months older than me. I was born in march on the 14th. It was just about turn to nine o clock in the morning, my mother was in labor all night."

"So, I am your senior." Hitomi had a look of triumph on her features.

"By two months." Yuko retorted a bit quickly. She wasn't _that _much younger than her.

Yuko turned her head towards the door, feeling Mikito's familiar presence nearing, she quickly schooled her expression.

The door slid open, silently and swiftly.

"You must be Hitomi Kazama." Mikito's tone and expression were passive as she entered the room, immediately putting Hitomi at ease and whatever conversation she was having on hold. Mikito suppressed a smirk, Hitomi must have been expecting some rabid killer that ate the skin of her foes. Many of the rumors about her and the Domou were just absurd, it was even more absurd people actually believed the wide majority of them. She ventured towards a cushion since silence was her only answer, picked it up and set it down a few inches in front of Hitomi before taking a seat with her arms crossed across her chest. "I am Mikito Domou, leader of the Domou clan."

"Mikito-sama!" Hitomi gave a hasty bow. Years of etiquette training that she endured kicked in, but it couldn't take the nervousness out of her voice. "I am honored to meet you!"

"No need for the formalities, Hitomi-hime-chan. Don't bow to me, and please don't use the suffix _sama _if you insist on using an honorific use _san, tan, kun, _or _dono._" Mikito said softly, putting her hand up and waving it for emphasis. She felt the need for formalities and such strict etiquette was useless and downright ridiculous. It made everything that much more shallow and put on. The only people who were really so formal with her would be her Council and that was about it. Even Madara spoke to her with such familiarity foregoing the usage of honorifics altogether. That's how she liked it. "She is Yuko Uchiha."

"It's very nice to meet you." Yuko gave a soft bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hitomi grinned.

Mikito didn't miss the way they traded greetings. It seemed Ahiko was rubbing off on Yuko.

"It is to my understanding that you ran away from your husband and home..." Mikito said, tilting her head as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "I guess that would mean your surname is no longer Kazama. It is also to my understanding that you intended to marry Haji Subatsu, or at one point you were actually betrothed to him but there were complications..." She paused, carefully taking note of the way Hitomi's eyes widened and the way her chakra seemed to quicken with her heartbeat, there was also undeniable relief and happiness flashing through her at the mere mention of his name. "Is this all correct?"

"Yes..." Hitomi bit her bottom lip. Haji...

She always felt a million different things whenever she thought about him, and the way they parted the last time, she truly feared that he'd hate her and want nothing to do with her. And, she couldn't blame him in the least with the way her parents spoke to and treated him along with the rest of the Subatsu and Senju that were there. Haji had saved her more than once, and would often groan about it, but he would hardly leave her side and when he did he made sure she was right in his arms. It was a part of his mission, but she couldn't help but be entranced by her protector in that moment. "I want to be together with him. My parents...They could never understand and I would never expect them to understand or accept it..." It was something she had grown bitter about, her parents took away her happiness. "I've come this far, but then I was chased and had to come in this direction."

Yuko looked at her carefully.

"You realized you could have been killed..." Mikito narrowed her eyes slightly as she locked them with Hitomi's forcing the younger girl to hold her gaze. It was common knowledge that anyone that stepped into this region would be dealt with swiftly by her clan and the Uchiha, unless it was traders and weary travelers, but even that was going to take a sharp turn. Hitomi could have been swept by a unit of Uchiha and Domou, swept up by Izuna or Mitsuki. They wouldn't be so kind to her. "Consider yourself lucky that it was my sister and Yuko that encountered you."

"I...I know." Hitomi clenched her hands tightly, squeezing the duvet. It was a risk she was willing to take to see Haji again, to be happy again. If she died, then...She died and she already resolved to it. It was stupid to run into this region for any reason, but she had to do it. She didn't have any other choice. She was tired of being controlled, tired of her life being planned out without herself having any say and with Haji she had freedom. Real freedom. "I've already resolved myself with the consequences my actions could bring..." She wanted to be together with Haji and that goofy Usagi who always had a way of making her smile. She wasn't any happier except when she was with them.

"You want to be together." Mikito nodded understandingly. Love was always a wonderful and powerful thing, it knew no bounds, no class, no clan. Love was simply love and there was no give and take it just simply was and is. To be together to the very end. She pitched her focus outside, into the distance, using her sensitive sensory perception to hone in on any chakras. If what Hitomi was saying was in fact the truth, then that meant Haji was taken by her...And, if that was true it meant that he loved her and would go to any length to get her...Syrus would go to any length to see to it they were together.

"With everything I have." Hitomi said earnestly.

"I understand." Mikito smiled softly. Hitomi was a strong but foolish girl. "You don't need to worry about any harm coming to you, and you will be with Haji soon..." Hitomi's eyes widened like saucers, it amused Mikito slightly, but at the same time a part of her grew wary. Haji was always more even and reasonable than Syrus, put bluntly Syrus was an arrogant ass with a horrid temper, but this could be one time when Haji wouldn't be even and reasonable. Hitomi was his mate, reason went out the window. "But, you should know that Haji will go to the ends of the earth to find you and Syrus will support him every step of the way..." She frowned. "They'd attack this place just to get you out of here, you do realize this don't you..." Syrus would be front and center. _What a foolish girl._

Hitomi nodded just barely. She really didn't think this through. "I..." She knew that Syrus would go to the ends of the earth for Haji, and if Haji wanted her, Syrus would be the first one to lend his support...And, that was scary. He was scary. But, given they hadn't attacked _yet _there was a good chance that they didn't know. If the damiyo didn't know, then there was no way Syrus and Haji could know.

"It seems you've really thought this through, to some extent." Mikito said with a steady gaze, eyes soft. If Syrus and Haji did know there was no doubt in her mind that they'd be here. They weren't the types to hide or seclude their presence. "But, If you've truly resolved yourself than you are ready to die right here and now."

"Mikito..." Yuko felt worry take a grip.

Hitomi looked shocked for a moment before she found the strength to nod again. "I am prepared for it."

Yuko felt the fabric of her blue trousers nearly tear in her hand.

"There's this man named Tunoichi Shainingu, I'm sure you've heard of him." Mikito glanced at Yuko for a moment, taking note of the tenseness in her body. Who _didn't _know Tunoichi, he was infamous in his own way, and with his recent actions, Tomoyuki's, and the Shainingu clan at large. Mikito set her focus back onto Hitomi. "He was our prisoner until recently, my sister healed him. He has an hour at the most to get out of this region or he's going to have every unit of Uchiha and Domou hunting him down until they drag him back piece by piece... For this reason I'm going to keep you here a bit longer." Hitomi would be swept up in that melee without a single doubt, Tunoichi would see to it. There was a high chance they'd be encountering the Sarutobi, Hyuga, Akimichi, Hatake, and Hageshii.

The Shimura were oddly quiet, still.

"Does this mean..." Hitomi dared to hope.

Mikito blinked, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

"Don't do or try anything stupid, not everyone here is as merciful and empathetic as I am. If you even try to escape you will be killed." Mikito said firmly, keeping her eyes pointed on Hitomi until she turned away unable to keep her gaze locked with her own. Madara wouldn't kill this girl, but that didn't mean he wouldn't rough her up or something along those lines, Hitomi was on thin ice and the only thing keeping her safe was her, this room, and Yuko. "Do I make myself clear, Hitomi? Yuko is going to be watching over you for the remainder of your time here."

Yuko gave a firm nod. This was Mikito's way of assuring Hitomi didn't try to escape and get killed. If Hitomi was daring enough to run across two countries, she would have the idea to get out of here sooner or later.

"I understand." Hitomi nodded quickly, something telling her to agree with Mikito before she did that head tilt thing again. How could Mikito be so scary while smiling? She wasn't unnerved, but she felt like Mikito was hovering over her.

A loud rumble sounded from Hitomi's stomach and she found herself blushing. "Ummm..."

"Aya can get you food." Mikito told Hitomi softly, slowly standing up to her full height and looking out the window again with an intense gaze. "Anything else that you need ask Yuko and Aya, when it's time for you to leave I will be back."

* * *

Hashirama felt many things. Too many things to be felt all at one time and comprehended. He was mad, angry, surprised, shocked, and just completely dumbfounded.

He was always emotional. It was one of the many things his father made a point of noting and as he got older tried to 'beat' it out of him. That didn't go over too well the last several times when he'd catch his father's fist and they'd spend three hours glaring at each other before Tobirama cut in. But, there were always new highs, new extremes for everything and that went doubly for emotions.

He couldn't believe it.

Syrus was gone. The Subatsu were gone. And, their alliance was no more. After everything they had been through it came to an explosive end.

He clenched his teeth, knuckles tightening against his skin. He didn't want this to happen, it was the last thing he wanted to happen. There were subtle underlying tensions between them but it never got too explosive, but it had. For a moment he felt like Syrus was looking into him, it was more than just that wolfish and ghastly expression that was etched onto his face in that moment when they were staring each other down.

He had told him about his dream, and though it wasn't in great detail the fact he said he wanted to send a ceasefire to both the Uchiha and Domou was enough to get his point across. Syrus may be an arrogant, violent, and belligerent individual but he was extremely powerful and he could put those subtle things together. He knew that the world needed to change, and was slowly starting to shift.

Syrus didn't want or desire peace though...But, that didn't make him evil or bloodthirsty. It just made his life goals different than his own.

_What did he desire though?_

Hashirama's creased brows flexed. He never bothered to ask him about such things, partly because he never really had the time or made it, and Syrus didn't seem like the type to divulge such things if he really pondered about them. He would have to ponder them or pondered them once upon a tim, because, If Syrus didn't think such things were possible he'd be giving into the cycle of hatred and violence, but he didn't give into it he was resisting-trying to bring it down its knees. They shared a similar goal, perhaps not the _same _goal, but it was close enough.

He also had a knack for worming his way in...Like with Madara. The unlikely friendship between the two of them shaped him into the person he was today. Madara had been the only one to have the same dream as him and the only one that _wanted _the same thing he did. They talked for hours, and he found himself more and more inspired by Madara. He was very strong even at the young age they met each other, but Madara was leagues ahead in certain aspects...Where he was just getting the idea, Madara had already resolved to it and wanted to see it through, he knew he needed the strength to make it happen. It wasn't until after his talks with Madara that he realized just what it would take.

Syrus was a bit different that Madara, and they were drastically different in certain aspects. But, they were both similar in the sense they let their actions speak. They used their strength to make things happen, believed strength was the starter to anything including change, their resolve to see things through to the very end, and the way they were so focused on something that everything else would be blocked out. Madara didn't have a temper like Syrus, not to say his old friend didn't have one, but it wasn't as bad as Syrus's, and...They didn't share the same dream.

Madara wanted peace.

Hashirama felt his breath heave out, almost as if he were struck by a chakra consumed fist.

The things Syrus said when Tobirama spoke about his attack on the Hageshii, it all made sense now.

What Syrus wanted. What Syrus truly desired was...Unity. Harmony. Where everyone regardless of ideals, religion, customs, whatever differences they may have, all came together as one in total harmony. There'd be no wars, no famine, no plagues, no oppression, no strife, no money, no greed...Nothing...There'd only be a mutual understanding and a rapport between everyone, and in time there'd be long lasting peace...Harmony.

If this happened then it'd mean every shinobi clan large and small in the entire world united. It'd completely shake the foundation of everything, it would be unprecedented! To think that clans like the Hoshigaki and Kagyua would be side by side with the Yamanaka and Nara, the Uchiha side by side with the Senju, Shimura side by side with Sarutobi and Hyuga. The list was endless.

He had only thinking along the lines of the Fire country at large and his own clan and the Uchiha, they'd come together, and slowly the fighting would stop and clans would join their village, and eventually their idea may be respected and appreciated and catch on soon spreading across the world.

It seemed like they were never on the same page, but he could understand where Syrus was coming from. By default in a sense, in whatever world Syrus dreamed off, if he had, the Uchiha and Senju were allies, and it was a small part to an even greater unification.

One could consider such a thing dangerous, extreme, and beyond ambitious. The damiyos and lords would be all but useless in this case and the shinobi would own and control the land, they wouldn't need the damiyos' money anymore, the backlashes of such a thing would be drastic though. There was a fear of shinobi already, and if they all banded together it wouldn't show in the best light, there would be battles fought-battles the shinobi would win, but the casualties would still rise. The thought of shinobi clans being independent and operating on a greater scale sent chills down the spines of anyone that thought about it. There would be no more wars, and the only thing that would matter is strength, skill, and merit.

He would work side by side with the damiyo in a sense.

There would be a partnership, the damiyo would give him the power over that territory but the damiyo held all power and shared it with him. It was a bit complicated and awkward but he was confident it would work. The leader of the village-he wasn't sure what to call it, would represent the village and be its own head, having control just within that domain. There would be missions but according to rank, not necessity, and children wouldn't be sent off to battlefields. But, missions would need to be taken in order to sustain the village. Things wouldn't be about merit, strength and skill-this was much like the unilateral decisions that happened in this era that decided everything in his opinion.

Things would be talked out, not disputed with force and turned into wars.

He would share power with the damiyo. Syrus didn't want to share power with the damiyos, and wanted the damiyos and lords out of the picture. If they were out of the picture it meant that there wouldn't be anyone hiring clans-if there was no one hiring clans than there would be no conflicts between clans. The fighting between shinobi would all but cease. But, conflicts could arise between the shinobi and damiyos, the ordinary people that lived in fear of them. Damiyos wouldn't give up their land or power, and the shinobi would topple them and take it by force.

Perhaps...Maybe him and Syrus could never get on the same page. Syrus wanted total reformation...Wanted to _destroy _this and make something totally different, wanted the damiyos out of the picture, the local lords out of the picture. He just wanted to end the endless wars by joining hands with the Uchiha and Madara and create the village they both dreamed about. From there conflicts would cease, they'd work side by side with damiyo, and welcome the clans that wanted to join their village with open arms.

Maybe...They were never on the same page.

Shuffling the thoughts away and struggling to center his emotions Hashirama turned his focus onto the present. He and Tobirama both couldn't go to rescue Hisao's daughter, one would need to remain here in order to greet the division and coordinate a defense if there was an attack. He would prefer to go personally, but he knew Tobirama already thought of a plan or the layout of one. He'd need a trusted comrade and perhaps himself or Tobirama to go and retrieve Hisao's daughter.

"Brother." Hashirama said decisively after a long moment of consideration.

"You go and rescue Hisao's daughter." Tobirama said quickly. There were many things he had intended to do since they arrived and he couldn't do them since Syrus was around and because Hashirama would naturally object. He wasn't going to waste his energy and argue back and forth with either of them, he'd just handle the smaller things, but now they'd both be gone. He could get a jump on the Uchiha and Domou. "Take Satoshi with you."

Hashirama nodded, noting but not speaking on the terseness of his brother's tone. Disuke was needed here, and Toka...She had went missing after that horrendous battle. Satoshi would be taking her place, his wit in battle, clear thinking, and ability to think clearly and stay composed even in the most dire situations made him invaluable, but Toka had done so much for him and his brother, her disappearance was devastating for all of them. Satoshi was suited for this mission though, he was second to none when it came to infiltration.

"Be careful." Tobirama added sternly, narrowing his ruby eyes the slightest.

"I know." Hashirama nodded. The Senju had a lot of enemies. The Uchiha, Domou, Sarutobi, Hyuga, Hagoromo, and Shimura being up there at the top. The Shimura were a very dark and mysterious clan, they were practically merciless, but their talents and strength were near awe inspiring, able to master and born with more than two chakra natures. They had always been a steady enemy of the Senju. His father clashed with Daishiro many times, and nearly got killed in one conflict. If he was even spotted-no if there was the suspicion he was even seen the Senju would be branded as enemies of the Wind damiyo.

His strength was something he wasn't going to need this time around. He'd need his stealth, speed, and elusiveness.

"I trust you to handle things here while I'm gone." He was right to trust Tobirama, and like he figured his younger brother already had an entire strategy worked out. He waved towards Satoshi. "We'll change and then leave, we'll need to set up a camp near the location."

Satoshi was a young man. Aged twenty four he was tall with a lean build and slightly tan skin, his hair was messy and light brown hanging off the side of his right in thick bangs matching his brown pupil-less eyes. He wore gray armor with two plates protecting the top of his thighs and had a sword on his hip. "I understand." Satoshi said in a smooth tone, turning on his heel and striding towards a large building where all the Senju and Subatsu shinobi and kunoichi had been sleeping.

"You're not going to leave too?" Tobirama turned towards the damiyo, noting the pensive expression on his features.

"You don't need to worry." Tobirama said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll stay until we complete our mission."

The damiyo nodded, looking relieved.

* * *

The sky was bright but covered in sheets of light gray. The wind was oddly calm, but squelching signaling that it would indeed begin to rain soon as it had for the last few weeks. The wind picked up as it began to gust and howl, kicking up sand and starting the foundations of a sandstorm before forcing it to dissipate and disperse across the ground in wide ripples.

Twigs and remnants of branches were scattered across the ground overshadowed by the sprawling and tall boles and trunks that entangled in on themselves. There were clear signs of fire jutsus and lightning jutsus. Many of the massive trunks were completely splintered breaking off into thousands of pieces and just standing by the root, others were charred and smoking massive half stubs with barely and vegetation on them. Among the boles and branches were huge blocks and chunks of stone and earth weighing over 100 tons and easily three hundred feet tall and twice as wide.

The remnants of their battles and jutsus were very much prominent. Overwhelming as they littered and took up the landscape in every possible direction.

Amidst all of this there were thousands of bodies scattered across the landscape swarmed by scavengers, bugs and insects as the process of decomposing began to set it.

It was all just a reminder of what transpired a while ago, however... A reminder of Hashirama...

Syrus was vexed, he couldn't believe how vexed he was. Red hot rage burned through his veins. His nostrils were still flaring and he couldn't shake off the lingering fury that ran through his bones. Ideals were always dangerous and tricky, that tripled when it came to someone else and there happened to be a clash. He wasn't so idealistic that he had his head in the clouds, but he was resolved and wanted to see things through, so he was idealistic enough in the sense he didn't want this facade to continue.

Hashirama wanted to further the paradox that the world had long since been suffering from for centuries. In doing so he would bring peace, though short and hollow. He may have united the shinobi clans in the Fire country but the bigger picture escaped his vision or he just simply didn't want to see it. There would still be conflicts and while they wouldn't be on the hourly basis they would still happen and when they did it'd be explosive. He probably wanted the people to vote in leaders, which wasn't a bad idea if they weren't so fickle and weak willed, and he probably wanted some sort of civilian council as well.

In his honest opinion civilians had no say in the affairs of shinobi. They didn't know the first thing about shinobi other than the fact they could spew out fire or water from their mouth and kill them in a billion different ways. Their power structure, their affairs, their trails...The civilians would know nothing of them, didn't know anything of them, and they'd fail to truly understand. It'd turn into favoring and then nepotism would start to spread and everything would rot from corruption. The council was more than likely just a ploy to keep himself in power-the ordinary people had this tendency of putting the Senju above others and had a certain respect for them.

Hashirama wasn't the type to take advantage of the peoples' hearts... He would rally them, and they would follow him, he would assure there were concessions for them, and they would take the concessions...and while it was unknowing or indirectly he would be taking advantage of their hearts in that moment. His desire for peace would appeal to many, was appealing to many, but there were even more that resisted and weren't swayed by his words. Then, there was his Mokuton.

Hashirama was going to be a huge problem for as long as he was alive.

Tobirama too for that matter.

He struggled to reign in his rage and focus on his current objective as he sped across the expansive barren landscape. The first thing he needed to do was meet up with the division leader, from there they would likely travel back to the compound unless they were contacted, though since his falling out with Hashirama happened just a few hours ago he doubted word would travel so fast. The second thing he would do is tear a warpath on his way out of the region. If Tobirama was smart-and that white haired little bastard was smart _and _pragmatic he likely sent word to the Senju division to have them change course.

He wouldn't hesitate to wipe them all out.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Syrus slammed his hand down on the ground, his chakra swelling tremendously before a huge cloud of gray smoke dispersed around him and hung thick for several moments. Usagi copied his action. The smoke slowly cleared away revealing a wolf with thick midnight black fur and piercing magma eyes, its build was nothing short of fearsome, rippling with powerful muscles and easily dwarfing the Inuzuka's Ninken. His appearance differed a bit from Daji's for the obvious reasons-his fur was nearly pitch black, but he was also leaner and a bit longer, where Daji was a bit wider. There was also a piercing gleam in his eyes.

"Brat." Daji swatted the smoke away, not looking all that angry as he came to Usagi's side.

"Syrus..." The black wolf flicked its eyes onto the man that summoned him, locking for a moment before turning his eyes onto Daji. "Why have you summoned the both of us? I don't see an army that needs to be cut down to size." He asked brusquely

"Good to see you again too, Ebisu..." Syrus replied blandly, not taking to the tone his summon took with him, but blew it off after a second. He couldn't expect anything less. "I'm meeting up with my division that's arriving today. If Tobirama has any brains he would have had his Senju division change their course."

"They're about three hundred miles to the east." Ebisu said after a moment, lowering his nose. "The Subatsu are about five hundred miles opposite of them..."

Syrus chuckled humorlessly. Of course, Tobirama did have them change course.

"The Domou and Uchiha are pretty close, their divisions must be grouped together, but there's other things following them..." Ebisu continued, looking a bit ways off to the side. "No, they're being chased, the same can be said for the Subatsu and Senju and every other clan that seems to be traveling here."

"What is it?" Usagi questioned.

"Don't know, but the scent is foul." Daji said with a low growl. "And, it's big whatever it is..." He snapped his neck to the side almost on instinct, eyes narrowing in as he straightened his head. That scent...It was familiar, he could vaguely recall it, but he never forgot a scent. Daji focused, inhaling sharply. There was a wretched taste in the back of his throat, _now _he remembered this scent. "That woman is close."

Haji noted Daji's eyes were locked on his own. He couldn't be too sure why he had his focus pinned on him. Hitomi couldn't be here, not after what happened when he took his leave. Her parents would have had her on lock down and once she was married off to the Lightning damiyo she'd never have a sliver of freedom again. But...Daji caught onto her scent, and that meant that it had to be fresh.

"Hitomi?" Ryoku couldn't help but ask, curious. That's the only person Daji could be talking about. "That's in the direction of the Sand country."

"Yeah." Daji didn't glance in his direction, keeping his magma eyes pointed in the direction of Hitomi's scent, there were many scents mixing in with her's. He knew her scent though since he got a good whiff of it when he assisted Usagi in searching for her. "There are many Domou...and Uchiha..."

"Mikito is there as well." Ebisu added gruffly.

Haji scowled, brows furrowing in agitation. _She would do something so foolish... _Hitomi had proven to be a real troublemaker for lack of a better term, and she always found a way to make trouble for him. Granted, it wasn't anything he couldn't manage, but now she got herself caught by the wrong clans. He wasn't too concerned about Mikito or Souji for that matter, but Izuna and Madara could be spiteful enough to use her as leverage against him. Even kill her just to make him angry. But, the fact she was alive... "I'll go and get her."

Syrus _almost _objected, but thought better. Hitomi was Haji's woman, his mate...and he couldn't interfere in this. It would also save them from an ensuing battle between the Uchiha and Domou. Haji was always more even tempered and reasonable than he was, but Haji _could _lose his temper, and this was one of those times where reason often took a backseat. He had to trust that Haji would keep things under control. "Alright..." Syrus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Once you have her come back to us. We'll be in battle so you won't need to focus too much in order to sense us."

"Should we send someone with him?" Usagi asked.

"No." Syrus shook his head. He was going to need everyone once he tore a rift from this region to the next and confronted whatever the hell was chasing down shinobi. "Until we meet again."

* * *

Ahiko was having quite the day. It started out pretty mild, but then she had been told to heal Tunoichi she couldn't exactly refuse, though she did question it. As a medic she had to put aside her personal feelings and heal him, he was just another patient and she had to do her utmost to ensure he got the best treatment. Perhaps this was another reason healing wasn't as much practiced as ninjutsu. In order to put aside your own personal feelings and treat the person who could have killed your family, your lover, anything along those lines...It wasn't suited for everyone.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that she had realized Tunoichi was attacked by several units of Uchiha and Domou. He managed to escape, but suffered some wounds in the process. The man was always brash and pushing his luck, but this time he pushed too much. Izuna was leading a few of the units and he made it priority number one to mow down that arrogant and brazen man known as Tunoichi.

Patrols had increased and were much more frequent. As soon as she was done healing Tunoichi and got cleaned up she went out to tend to her routes. She would be in the village. Misaka and Aito were on the other side of the village. There were more units of Uchiha and Domou that weren't in the castle around the village in disguise and out in the open, milling about as ordinary citizens or playing the part of sleeping bums. Nobody would even guess they were highly trained killers. She would be partnered with an Uchiha shinobi that went by the name of Isao. He was twenty-four years her senior and was a bit on the tall side with the trademark pitch black spiky mane all Uchiha had and pale skin. His hair was a bit on the unkempt side and fell down to the back of his shoulders, with a few spikes at the crown, and long bangs that shadowed over his equally black and steady eyes.

He was very talented and strong she knew from experience. They had both been on the same battlefields several times. Isao wasn't always up front in the chaos, he'd provide support along with Yuto and start to shift the formations, but there were other times where he'd be at the very front clearing a path out. He was invaluable on the battlefield and an invaluable partner on patrol.

Ahiko trusted him.

They had run into very little as far as shinobi were concerned. But, the citizens stance with them had become very clear to her, especially with the most recent event. Mothers would hold their children close whenever they stepped passed them, people would look at them with scowls and eyes wide with fear whispering among themselves 'demons' 'bloodthirsty' 'monsters' were many of the things thrown their way. The people didn't think that they could hear them, or were just completely ignorant.

"Looks like our recent actions have hit their nerve." Isao said a bit blandly, noting the looks they were getting, but not seeming to care in the slightest. It's not like they knew Tunoichi and Hajime were ready to kill them all when they got the chance.

"Yeah..." Ahiko agreed sullenly. Putting heads on stakes at the front of the village and on the borders was a good way to warrant this kind of reaction out of the citizens, as if the last battle here wasn't enough reason. She didn't agree with this sort of method, but she knew very well that she couldn't question it, and no matter how harsh and horrible it truly was, it spread a deadly message. People would come to fear this region, the ever present threat of the Domou and Uchiha ready to take action at a seconds' notice, the dire consequences one faced if they did intrude, and they'd leave it alone eventually. They'd cut their losses and move onto the next one, but the reputation of the Domou and Uchiha...The way these people would look at them...

Perhaps the last one didn't matter so long as they had their freedom and autonomy.

Isao glanced at Ahiko for a moment, turning away after a moment and looking down towards the next block. He knew her to be a bundle of energy and cheer, she was always with Yuko for the most part. She was very skilled with a spear as well. It was funny and awkward watching her interact with other Uchiha and Domou respectively. Uchiha were solemn and didn't readily show their emotions, but Ahiko had a way of chipping away at their armor and prying it out of them.

They rounded a corner and Ahiko immediately took a defensive stance. This street was completely empty, it was in one of the more isolated parts of the village. Not many traveled this far except for the Uchiha and Domou and a few other people. However, the person that came within her sight was Haji-wearing just a plate of armor on his chest. "Haji! What are you doing here?"

Haji already seen Ahiko and didn't react, merely kept his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword as he observed those around her. There were a good twenty or so Uchiha and Domou, plus Ahiko. It would be a vicious fight, and he was sure he'd come out with more than a few wounds at the very end. But, Ahiko wouldn't blindly attack him and he knew that especially since they were within the walls and any damage could lead to an innocent casualty. For now, he could breathe. Ahiko was a friend. "I'm here for a woman."

Ahiko shifted her footing before relaxing just slightly. If Haji was going to attack he would have already done so, and she really wanted to avoid fighting within these walls. She gestured to the Uchiha and Domou behind her, not breaking her focus until they just kept their hands hovered above their hilts or settled on deadly glares. The last thing they needed was to get into a fight now of all times. "The girl disguised as a monk..."

Haji snorted. He wouldn't put it passed Hitomi to try something as ridiculous as that. "Yeah, that's the one."

"All you finish your routes and head back to the castle. Isao-san, if you will, meet up with Misaka-san and Aito-san." Ahiko said decisively, her voice still warm held a small edge to it. If Haji was taken by this girl-he had to be since he came all the way here and even slipped through the front gates than that could only mean one thing. Just like the Domou, the Subatsu love without reservation and unconditionally. They also become taken by one person, their mate. Once that happened they would spend the rest of their lives together. "Haji, she isn't one of your spies is she?" Ahiko asked, directing him towards a darker area.

"No." Haji answered a bit dryly. The thought of Hitomi being a spy was nothing short of amusing...Perhaps she could play the part, but there were subtle layers one had to put in place and facades that needed to be meticulously kept. She would more than likely miss one of these things, and that was the difference between life and death. A razor's edge, one thought. "We were supposed to get married, but her parents interfered." He could be honest at least, there was no harm in telling Ahiko he was supposed to get married.

It would even be beneficial that he told Ahiko they were supposed to get married...Despite being rivals and enemies their respective clans followed very similar and at times the same ethics, code, and laws.

"She came running to us, quite literally. There were Akimichi and Hatake pursuing her, I'm not sure what their leaders would want with her...and there were a good few hundred altogether." Ahiko explained warily. It had been abrupt, and they had almost been taken off guard, but they kept them outside of the walls and any that had slipped in were dealt with before they could catch their stride. Hitomi for a non-trained civilian put up quite the struggle, and managed to shove one guard off of her, and in turn the chain reaction of tipping carts and wagons began. When horses got scared or spooked it wasn't pleasant.

Haji felt slightly obligated to apologize. Normally, Hitomi only gave him such trouble, and he felt she was his responsibility at this point. "She has a bad habit of causing trouble, usually it's only just me."

"It all worked out." Ahiko said, it wasn't the worst they had to deal with. Though, Hitomi managed to cause quite the stir. They silently moved around the castle until they were in the location Ahiko deemed appropriate. She pointed up towards one of the towers letting her finger stray a few inches from it. "She's on the left side. Room on the far right, tenth level. Yuko should be out of the room at this moment."

"You're certain..." Haji gave her a long look

Ahiko didn't really think it was worth Madara's time and even if he was informed he wouldn't be so inclined to care. He didn't care about nobles, and Hitomi was just baggage that needed to go sooner or later. Haji being in the village could be a red flag, but it wasn't unheard of for more than one clan to be in a village at any given time. That shouldn't be happening now given the scenario. But, she knew Mikito wouldn't go on a rampage just because of Hitomi. "Yes. If we would have went from the other side a good portion of units could have been killed as well as collateral damage being prominent from the ensuing battle with you. I would be forced to take action, but, we avoided a conflict with each other, and we got some information out of Hitomi." It was really a win and win sort of situation at the moment. "You'll find her exactly where I said, but move fast, patrols have gotten more tight and abundant since the last time you were in here."

"I got it." He couldn't exactly argue against some of her points.

"I'll do a few more sweeps then meet up with Hikaku and Mitsuki." Ahiko said after a silent moment of thought and staring at Haji carefully. "They should be coming back from their patrol outside the walls in a few minutes. I can't say how long I'll be able to delay them, but I'll do my best. In return just move as fast as you can." She noted Haji's impassive expression but didn't take it personal, he was going over things in his head in order to ensure a swift and silent escape. "I baked some brownies, not everyone wanted to eat them so..." She rummaged through her pockets, pulling out a small scroll. "Give these to Usagi, I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

Haji nodded, slowly taking scroll from Ahiko and pocketing it. With her abundant sweet tooth, Usagi may just scream when she got a hold of these. He had half a mind to ask if these were poisoned, but he knew Ahiko wouldn't stoop to such levels-she wouldn't have given him the brownies if she did, and there was no way she could send someone off to a slow and agonizing death. Ahiko was just too gentle, she even wanted a truce between their respective clans. "I'll let her know you made them."

They both shared a nod before dispersing in opposite directions. Both vanishing in their respective whirlwinds of speed. Haji went left and then up the castle's side, Ahiko went right and continued down straight.


	67. Cumber

"Traps are made so that people will fall into them."

Sasori

* * *

Hajime recollected his thoughts and struggled to center them. He had been dealt a severe blow by the Uchiha and Domou, but it didn't come without any benefits. Tunoichi and Takehito were caught in the crossfire, and while he suffered many losses, many of the men who were with him now laid dead and rotting somewhere, the fact those two were caught in it was well worth it.

He wasn't so sentimental that he'd cry or dwell on his loss. They all did their duty to the very end, there was nothing to cry about or mourn. Dying with conviction and resolute without fear is what made a shinobi. To face death, and to have the resolve to see it through, that's what made a shinobi. Things weren't as bad as they had been a few decades ago, the death toll of children on the battlefield was surprisingly low across the board, and even civilians lived quite a bit longer. Though, with his recent plan he could only assume he cut that margin in half and then some with the civilians.

It'd only be a matter of time before things came around as he had planned, and he would seize the opening once it presented itself. The Domou and Uchiha would be nothing but a dreadful afterthought, the Subatsu would be a horrible memory, and the Senju would be an itch that finally went away. Ajo had managed to escape the chaos and battle, but his comrades hadn't been so lucky, and he was willing to bet Daishiro and him were already plotting to overtake them. The Shimura would be an afterthought as well.

He assumed Ajo was nothing short of a spy, even though Daishiro was more than clear that he wasn't and if he wanted to spy on them he'd simply do it himself, to this only went a sneer of contempt.

Daishiro was always difficult to deal with.

He was very self assured and ruthless, but he was uncanny with his intelligence and strategies. He could lay everything out, take it down again and lay out once more in a completely different aspect but it'd all work like small gears connecting and rotating. He could also anticipate events before they took place. He was a dangerous man, the fact he hadn't come by himself meant he never intended to spy on them in the first place, and the fact he had been all but silent other than this one message exchanged between them...Daishiro was either planning something, doing something, or already carried out what he intended to do. In any case it had nothing to do with the Hageshii or himself explicitly

He couldn't care less what that man did so long as he stayed clear of his path and didn't meddle. If it effected the Senju by any stretch that was an even bigger bonus in his book. Hashirama and his bullshit was grating on his nerves, and the fact his bullshit was starting to appeal to some was even more grating. The fact Hashirama somehow got him to agree to that ceasefire-even if it was insincere still grated on his nerves. Whether Hashirama intended to create some village where they could all live in peace, what a load of shit that was, or if he had more evil intentions didn't really matter. The simple fact remained he was becoming an eyesore and anything he did was going to last for a _very long _time.

The first thing he'd need to do is launch an ambush on the Sarutobi or Hyuga...If and when they reacted, and they would-as hot blooded as Sasuke was and Daiki being nothing short of a hubris bastard. No doubt the Uchiha and Domou would come running towards the melee since the Sarutobi were some ways from the Sand country and the Hyuga were in a village not too far from them either. Once the Hyuga attacked, there wasn't any doubt that the Subatsu would launch an attack and Syrus would be at the very helm.

He'd just pick them off.

So, now he was here at a base he, Koizuki, and the rest of his force made with a series of earth jutsus. Using the remnants of the destruction, Hashirama's sprawling forest, a part of the destruction, and Syrus's debris from his own jutsus. The structures were oblique and awkward, towering, and some were stout. Regardless of how they looked they were able to fit inside of them without much issue regarding space, and they were flooded with suppressing tags in order to seclude their location and themselves. Though, it wouldn't be hard to spot them considering the structures they erected around them, but no one was going to tread out into the middle of the desert for any reason.

There were only a couple of ways they'd be confronted was if there was an extremely and acute sensor among the ranks of their enemies-and sensors like that were few and far between, the second possibility was that someone they had a deep enmity with would search for them relentlessly-as if Tunoichi would even dare... The third and most unlikely was that they were tracked, and have been tracked for quite some time. The last was the most unlikely, because if they had been tracked he'd already know who was doing the tracking and would have already slain them.

That being said he still wasn't going to push his chances. If there was any sensor worth their salt out there they'd be able to sense the small, nearly minute fluctuations caused by the seals and how it suppressed their chakra. He set up many traps around their base, many of them laced with explosive tags with enough power to blow up more than half a mountain, a mere human body would be reduced to bits and then ash when it was all over.

He swore he caught a shadow of magma eyes.

"The Subatsu wolves they're-!"

"Here!"

Hajime whirled around just in time to see Asuna, Osen, and Ryoku run after four of his men, tearing through their chests and sides as they clashed blades. There were was a wolf with them respectively. Both muscular and menacing covered in stark white and gray fur with icy blue eyes. Syrus sprinted passed them, a black wolf flanking him even moving a bit faster. Ever alert, Hajime lunged back, flashing through three hand seals. Dragon. Bird. Boar. "Heh, you wolves. Now _I've got you!_"

"Release!" Koizuki roared, flashing through several hand seals, his comrades quickly following him.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Fire. Earth. Lightning. Wind.

The tags detonated.

The explosions were as tumultuous as were the tremors that it tore into the ground forcing them to spread out. Releasing their pent up wrath and fury in a bright and sheering light. The ground ripped itself asunder against the wrathful force. Fire, earth, lightning, and wind all meeting at once was extremely volatile. For shinobi thought, were under the foolish notion that they could control the elements. They mingled and shifted, sparking and exploding, scorching and dispersing. Normally, one would use a moderate amount of gunpowder-what made the explosive tag what it is, but he had assured that.

The damage was absurd.

As the smoke cleared there was an extremely wide trench-easily over two hundred feet trailing off exactly two miles away from their current location.

"Those damned wolves, it's about time..." A Hageshii shinobi spat.

_Something moved._

"I see an army that needs to be cut down to size." Ebisu said brusquely, his nose in the air. "There's going to be a lot of Hatake, Sarutobi, Akimichi...And...Hyuga swarming this area."

"How long?" Syrus asked.

"Hour at the most."

Syrus rolled his neck to the side, well, that was perfect. "Hajime..." He allowed a smirk to cross his face as he took a step forward, clearing away the smoke by flaring his chakra. Ebisu, Usagi, Daji, the rest of the Subatsu division and their summoning wolves followed close behind him, Ebisu's eyes particularly leering on Hajime with killing intent. "That was a real nice plan you pulled off back there." He clenched the hilt of his sword, drawing it in one blinding flash. "Escaping the Domou... You should consider yourself lucky Escaping the Uchiha as well...It's become clear that you are a threat...Your plan had holes in it though, it seems." It was a severe mistake to play into Hajime's hands that time with Hashirama...

It was time to do what he wanted to do before. What he should have done.

Kill Hajime.

"Syrus!?" Hajime barked, and in turn Koizuki and thousands of others flooded behind him, all brandishing their weapons or locking their hands in a seal. "That's impossible, how did you survive!?"

"My Tochiton allows me to shape the landscape with my will...Though, I will say I wasn't expecting the backlash."

"You stupid arrogant..." Hajime seethed quietly, clenching his fists.

I thought you'd all be in the Desert country." Koizuki said coldly, his eyes glinting with a severe amount of malice.

"In the Desert country?" Syrus chuckled. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on Hashirama the next time around, he was going to snap his neck and then rip his head clean from his shoulders for good measure. His healing abilities were just...Phenomenal, but those would be all for naught if he swiped off Hashirama's head or stabbed through his heart. There were few options when it came to killing Hashirama, but every single one was sure fire, if one could connect with the killing blow or slash.

But, for now...

"I've delayed this long enough."

"That's fine, I'll kill you here."

"Go for it." Hashirama may have been one smooth talker and idealistic, and at one point they had reached a common ground...but Hashirama couldn't fool him for even a second. Hashirama and Tobirama were perhaps the most dangerous people there were out there, as ridiculous as it sounded. Syrus knew well enough what could come from their actions, but he had to tie up some lose ends. "I'm just on my way out, and I'm tying up some lose ends. I'm going to tear a rift through this country as leave and mowing you down is my first priority. You are a lose end."

"You bastard!" A Hageshii shinobi made the mistake of lunging forward, and was swiftly brought down by Ebisu as he sunk his teeth into his neck crushing the man's windpipe and sending a geyser of blood rushing around. Dozens more charged, screaming, only to be cut down or brought down to the ground by their throat choking on blood.

Usagi brandished her sword like a windmill, bloodstained and gleaming, her jade eyes narrowing to slits until they were like ice. She flashed into motion. Like lightning. Several Hageshii shinobi. Like a bolt of lightning her blade flashed, arcing, sending two heads flying,skewing across another chest and hip, she finished with a swiping upward slash. It was only a blur splitting across their chest. The next attacker stabbed, not thinking any better, Daji pounced on him, immediately sinking his teeth into the man's thick thigh.

"AUUGGHH!" The man roared out, sword brandished and swiping. Daji reared back, swiping him off of his feet and throwing him across the jagged ground.

Usagi nimbly evaded the blitzing rush, shoving her sword up and through the bottom of his chin. The blade pierced through the top of his skull protruding itself sickly.

"GUAGH!" The man croaked, somewhere between life and death. Usagi tore her blade free, clasping the bottom of her hilt tightly, and shifting sharply, cleaving through the bone and all leaving the splatter of blood to splash onto her.

Usagi lashed out again, unhindered by the crimson, and cleaved across a chest before being halted by Koizuki's blade. "I hear that your kenjutsu is peerless and your blade is feared...Let's put that to the test.

Usagi smirked a wolfish smirk. "Come on, then."

Tsugi bolted after three fleeing Hageshii shinobi. He raised his sword in one hand, and with a swipe he cleaved into the first's and second's backs killing them instantly. The third attacked at the last second, hoping to press the tempo, but Tsugi shifted low and bolted forward slicing the man's leg off at the knee.

Hajime rammed into Syrus. The impact of the collision cracking the ground before caving it around them. "Is that all you've got?" Syrus's voice was low and direct. There was something frightening about how straight-laced and cutting it was.

"Tch." Hajime scoffed, breaking away as he tried to gain distance. Syrus would continue to engage him, relentlessly, and he knew from experience it would get difficult. Syrus's taijutsu was something born of chaos and turmoil, he'd flip and spin, kick his legs and then flip twice while striking out with all of his limbs. He knew every move Syrus made was calculated and guided, though, normally if one fought even a tenth as wild as he did there'd be glaring openings.

He wasn't using that ridiculously massive sword, though it was on his back. His best bet would be to keep it ranged and utilize ninjutsu. But, Syrus wouldn't let him keep it ranged for long, he would engage over and over. It was a shame he hadn't anticipated Syrus breaking off the alliance...He knew that Syrus wasn't the type to ally with a man like Hashirama or the Senju, but somehow the alliance worked and was actually very fruitful for both sides. There must have been internal fights, and a lot of them at that between them.

But, there was the saying...

_Never trust a Senju._

"Don't hold back!" Hajime roared. Something inside of him snapped. He seen death regularly, but the way Usagi just skewered into the man's skull was sickening. "Kill every last one of these wolves!"

They all collided. Pushing and smashing against each other until the other gave, and continued to push.

Koizuki dodged Usagi's first arcing movement. He could barely trace the movement. Usagi hid her intent well, and there was no telegraphing on her part. The blade skewed just over his head, he pivoted breaking off to the left, and pivoted again darting towards her.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**BOOOM!**

**CLANG!**

**BOOOM!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

The landscape filled with a cacophony of noise! There were screams, shouts, yells, explosions, clings and clangs of blades clashing. Shuriken and kunai being deflected. Elements colliding in powerful blasts releasing their vicious shock waves soon after.

Asuna twisted, swinging her leg around and knocked a Hageshii shinobi back. Dozens more charged. She swayed away from one, slicing across the length of his thigh, and spun, dashing upwards and ramming his elbow into her next attacker's stomach. Blindingly fast, her blade arced a path.

Osen appeared beside her, already shifting to strike. An arm flew across her vision, a volley of fiery yellow spheres slammed into the ground. The impact was great, and forced everyone to shift their footing sharply at the last second. She just evaded them. Pressing, she nimbly ducked under one hasty swing, jolting forward like a flash, her blade sung, and the man's head rolled.

An explosion ripped across her vision, tearing away in all directions.

Syrus narrowly evaded the overhead swing, slipping in and slamming his knee into Hajme's stomach, pressing it further, armor be damned. Hajime grunted, skidding across the ground. He took advantage of the brief pause, dropping low and swiping sharply as he forced himself into a corkscrew, cracking his knee across the crown of Hajime's head, and drove him back with the follow up kick.

Hajime recovered within seconds, reacting, and twisted grabbing a hold of his leg, and swung him further. Eyes searching, Syrus slammed his right hand into the ground first, fingers as well as wrists absorbing the impact, just as quickly he slammed his left hand into the ground, fingers exploding with force as he threw himself up into the air.

Their battle resumed.

"What's so funny?" Hajime snarled brushing his hand across his chin, as dust and small debris settled around him. _It seems..._ Cold intelligence gleamed in his irises. _Keeping it ranged isn't going to be an option..._

"Are you starting to get cold feet, Hajime?!" Syrus sneered.

"Not at all..." Hajime settled herself into a stance.

With a shout, Syrus surged forward, sword flashing. His eyes narrowed, and at the last possible second he shifted, the sudden change, increasing his momentum and speed as his sword skewed by the slightest.

"Ngghh!" Hajime skidded back back, chakra enforced wrists easily absorbing the force and impact. The sudden movement saved him from being cut in two, just barely-the first attack was meant to be a killing blow, but it seemed, Syrus could transition in that small gap, instantly changing his attack.

He shoved Syrus back through the trees and rock formations before dashing forward and slamming his sword down. A second later, Syrus's blade arced, colliding with Hajime's in a wailing display of power, Hajime seethed, nearly losing grip of his sword. However, he pressed, and with deft speed his blade brandished its own arc, and Syrus narrowly avoiding skidding back and bringing himself to a halt.

Hajime took a moment to smirk. It wasn't often he got to fight someone like Syrus, the majority of his time had been spent on trying to eliminate Tunoichi and the Shainingu.

Syrus chuckled, phasing into sight just long enough for Hajime's face to register with readiness before he brought his fist down. Hajime managed to avoid the punch, but the backlash smashed into him in crushing waves, the ground where he had been, cracked and dispersed in a horrifying display of power.

_He just increased his speed dramatically... _Hajime narrowed his eyes, spotting the next quick flash of movement, it appeared to come from every possible direction at once all honing in towards him in unison. _There! _He surged forward, moving against Syrus's force, and twisted as his blade honed in towards him._You're pretty damn fast on your feet, however..._

Syrus shifted, just barely. His blade flashed in an arc.

**CLANG!**

Their blades collided once more. Hajime threw another punch, but Syrus was aware and slammed one hand into the ground swiping his leg in front of him and kicking off into a wild spin.

Hajime dodged and swayed passed some of the blows, deflecting any strokes that came his way, mindful of his hand placement.

Syrus raised his guard. Hajime took advantage, spearing a shuriken forward. Syrus deflected the projectile with a fast swipe, the projectile veering off, and just as quickly brought his sword down, met with a slash that made him grit his teeth as Hajime fought force with force, the resounding clang was deafening.

Tsugi felt blood splattering against him, tearing through the back of a Hageshii shinobi's back, he sprung to his right, swiping from his hip. "Get him!" He dodged a cloud of shuriken, returning two for good measure.

He sprung forward, starting from his back foot and his toes, letting the power transfer into his hips and explode, his blade flashed, the first five Hageshii shinobi barely had anytime to defend.

Koizuki sped forward, throwing away all restraint. He swung down with blistering speed, tearing through the air.

**SRRNNGG!**

a piercing howl eclipsed everything, Usagi pivoted once, skewing her blade sideways as she lunged forward pressing off the balls of her foot. Koizuki narrowly evaded the swiping blow. He couldn't focus so much on the blade itself than its trajectory, if he could measure and anticipate that, he'd be able to stay on par with Usagi.

_Now to end this! _Koizuki glared murderously, chakra soaring-its miles well have shot into the sky, he rocketed easily moving four times faster than before, just a momentarily blur.

Usagi speared forward, sword in one hand as its made its arc, shifting her body with a quick step. She was met with heavy resistance, her blade rattled, but she didn't give, and her stance was firm. Koizuki was using brute strength-he was skilled, but he was seeking to finish her.

_THERE!_

Usagi flashed.

A cut tore itself into her arm, it was a bit deep, and there was a steady flow of crimson.

She warily shifted her footing, one hand rubbing across the wound. There was a coat of blood. She quickly tore off the band she used to keep her hair in its ponytail and with a purpose she tied it over the cut. Her hair fell like a curtain, trailing beyond her tailbone gracefully and falling all the to the middle of her thighs.

Koizuki seethed in pain, slamming his right foot behind him stopping his trek. He spat out some blood, wiping the streaks away from his chin. A sharp pain erupted in his side, and he already knew it was his ribs or somewhere near his arm. He gasped taking calculated breaths. The wound was indeed to his ribs, and a part of his arm near the triceps and armpit area. There was a steady flow of blood stemming from the wound.

Usagi slowly shifted her footing, eyeing Koizuki keenly.

Koizuki glared at her, gripping the hilt of his sword even tighter as he adjusted his stance.

She couldn't have drawn him into that attack just now-he clearly had that opening...He overestimated his offense in that moment, and Usagi was able to capitalize on it. The wound wasn't nothing to scoff at either. If he had just been a little slower, if he didn't move by that inch...Her attack would have tore right through his ribs and it would have been as good as over.

Even if the wound didn't kill him, the fact he couldn't breathe would mean he could properly mould his chakra-there'd be no focus. He'd only be doing more than good in that moment, Usagi won and she'd end it.

He unleashed a quick barrage of lightning corkscrews.

Usagi deftly evaded the streaking swarm of volts.

He dodged Usagi's next swipe by a bare inch slamming his blade against hers and surged forward with quick and decisive steps. Usagi grunted, pressing both hands on her hilt, twisting away to the side, blade binding against Koizuki's as she halted their trek. Their feet tore into the ground, pressing her balls of her feet back, Usagi instantly balanced herself.

Koizuki grabbed her wrist, stepping forward and swinging to the side, Usagi shifted him with him as he pushed, and let go. Usagi's blade flourished, flashing across the top of his wrist as she shot away from him. A kunai flashed across her sight, reflexes saved her but it trailed a thin cut on the side of her face.

Rgghhh..." Koizuki growled in anger, glaring at Usagi before glaring at the wound on top of his wrist. It was shallow but well placed. Just a few inches deeper and he wouldn't be able to wield his sword with this hand.

He rammed his knee into Usagi's stomach, swinging his arm down and smashing his his blade against her own, his wrists absorbed some of the impact, grit and willpower absorbed the rest. Nothing could be done about the gash that tore itself through his blade, splitting it in two.

Koizuki spun away from the vicious slash that would have taken his head off, quickly lashing out with a quick punch, but Usagi streaked under his fist, and he shot back skidding across the harsh terrain as he forced himself to a halt. It was clear fighting Usagi with kenjutsu was going to be a losing effort in the long run, he was keeping pace with her, and was, but she was easily more talented and skilled...And while his skill was nothing to scoff at, Usagi was peerless, and that much was evident.

Usagi snarled, slamming one foot into the ground while bringing the other up with a blast of chakra letting it fly as she pushed off the ground, soaring for dozens of feet as fireballs tore their way across where she stood and dozens of feet around it, burning and obliterating everything in their path and anyone who wasn't fast enough to get away.

"Well, looks like I'm not too late to this little get together." Sasuke said with a cocky sneer as he landed on a branch a few meters away. He stood with the same oozing confidence as always, chakra rolling off of him in waves. His force shot around in all directions from behind him, clashing with the Subatsu and Hageshii in one giant cloud.

Hajime swung his arms up just in time to block another series of blows from Syrus. He grunted as the impact jarred his bones and ground his teeth, Syrus twisted sharply and back he dashed off to the side honing in on Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

"Hajime...Syrus." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he locked them with Syrus's-his summoning Ebisu somewhere coated in blood like the rest of the wolves, but staying close to Syrus. He'd need to stay aware, if he got bit, his bones would definitely shatter. He flicked his eyes onto Hajime-no doubt the wily man was scheming something up, probably a way to escape his current predicament. "I find it odd that Hashirama and Tobirama aren't with you." The Senju were always an enemy to his clan, not quite as much as the Shimura, but still a top priority. Butsuma was a real prick when he had still been alive, and he clashed many times with him-often leaving Butsuma with a gash.

"Well, it's funny you should mention that..." Syrus said, allowing a small smirk to cross his face. "I cut my alliance short with them...

Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"In other words they are my enemies now..."

"You lie!" Sasuke spat. The alliance was fruitful between their clans, he couldn't guess what underlying tensions had erupted between the two of them. Hashirama, as far as he knew was extremely idealistic as he was powerful, wanted nothing more than peace, and had even sent a ceasefire to the Uchiha. Madara rejected it, of course. Sasuke could respect Hashirama to some extent, the man was honest to a fault, and really seemed to desire peace and was adamant about it.

...but Madara, Izuna, and the Uchiha...Who killed each other to gain power, so they said, and how their...Hatred... It was clear Madara didn't desire the same things that Hashirama did. And, then the Subatsu and Domou-Syrus and Mikito, Souji and Haji, Ahiko and Usagi, all of them-nothing short of monsters, demons, wolves, and just forces of nature that were wild, unrestrained, and uncontrolled. Cannibals if one was foolish enough to believe the rumors, but seeing the way they attacked and just mowed down their opposition-he could see where that little thing could start from...They were savage and brutal...Primal...Primitive.

"If what you say is true..." Sasuke's eyes gleamed with something other than confidence.

Syrus was glad he put an end to the alliance. The Senju... If this is how they would react hearing that he broke his alliance with the Senju, he would like to see their reactions when he the earth with Hashirama's corpse and utterly defeats them all as a whole.

It would be worth a laugh.

Hajime's eyes widened briefly. "You couldn't have thrown away your alliance with the Senju!" He all but roared in outrage. Hashirama was naive and foolish, in his opinion, and he'd never be able to stomach being in the same room with him, but the Senju were one of the mightiest clans in the world. They always held and had massive influence, and if one was lucky enough to ally with them...Not only that, but Syrus needed the alliance, there was no way he could take on the Uchiha and Domou.

But...It was odd...The Uchiha and Domou were getting along swimmingly and had entered a permanent alliance several weeks ago.

What prevented the Senju and Subatsu from doing the same thing...

There were obviously many internal clashes between Syrus and Hashirama, Tobirama and their clans in general. There were underlying tensions and hostilities. But, their clans were just polar opposites and it was to be expected-the Senju weren't austere and ascetic like the Subatsu clan and the Subatsu clan didn't believe that love was the way to peace, a their power, like the Senju did. They could never get on the same page, Hashirama and Syrus could never get on the same page.

The Subatsu would have been better off trying to ally with the Uchiha...Or even the Domou. The Uchiha were similar enough to them, both were extreme in their own ways and thirst for battle. He had no doubt that Syrus and Madara could find a common ground sooner or later, and despite being rivals and enemies the Domou and Subatsu were almost the same...They were both austere, ascetic, and highly uniformed. They followed the same ethics, laws, and code or it was so parallel to each other that it was almost uncanny.

If they had allied with the Domou...Allied with the Uchiha...Or allied with both of these clans...

Things could have taken a much different turn. The trio were made for each other.

Realistically speaking there would be very little in the way of the trio of doing whatever they wanted, even the Senju wouldn't be able to contend with them.

"That's a funny way of putting it, Hajime...But, I am not lying, my alliance with the Senju is finished...as far as I am concerned they are one my top enemies." Syrus said lowly, voice leaking with hostility as he let his killing intent explode out from every single pore, chakra swelling rooting itself into the ground. It's what he hated the most. How people held the Senju in such a high regard, and put them on a pedestal. Put them above everyone else. Every clan. It was sickening-the Subatsu were never fame chasers and extremely reclusive, even more reclusive than the Uchiha... Did these two think he _needed _that half brain dead oaf Hashirama...

He had been leader of the Subatsu since he was _fifthteen_ and there wasn't a time before or after this that he ever _needed _Hashirama. He fought to become leader, through sheer strength and will did he take the mantle of leader of the Subatsu...Not through birthright or privilege. Cold rage boiled through his veins as he formed the horse seal, taking a hold of his rooted chakra and letting it explode.

_There is always opportunity... _Hajime smirked at last, his eyes honing in on two shinobi...

The first was Daiki, but the second...

"Didn't I give you a warning!?" Daiki's vicious snarl echoed against their era.

"This should make things a bit more interesting. Daiki I was waiting for you." Sasuke smirked arrogantly, drawing his sword with one quick flick of his wrist. "Atsushi, I was wondering when you'd decide to show your face killing your subordinates does get old after awhile, they never were able to get the hint."

"I've gotten reports that there were many Sarutobi, Domou, Subatsu, Senju, and Hyuga shinobi attacking the Akimichi in this area." Atsushi's voice deep and stern, ran through the ground like a pipe filtering out in every direction with bass. His appearance was characterized by his height, mass, and dark brown spiky hair that fell to his middle back-he easily stood at seven feet even a few inches taller, and weighed in over four hundred pounds. His armor was a stark crimson with the Akimichi symbol emblazoned in the center of his chest plate.

He was the most massive and tallest present out of all the men gathered, Syrus's form was more muscular, Sasuke's as well while Daiki and Hajime were a bit more lean, and none didn't have anywhere near the height of Atsushi. The closest was Syrus who stood six foot three. "I have come to finally take action, and now I see that it is all true...There are Akimichi heads on stakes near the Sand country!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up..." Syrus grinned a wolfish grin. "We're all passed this talking, Atsushi. If you have any problems with that, you should take that up with the Madara and Mikito..." _They'll be around soon enough._

"I'll get to them..." Atsushi glowered down at Syrus. "For now, I'm going to crush all of you."

"I'd love to see you try that, fat ass." Sasuke spat in derision.

* * *

Izuna cursed.

He flew up the stairs of the castle, merely gliding it seemed-almost floating. He had been on a simple patrol outside the walls to the outer most boundaries which were now marked with heads on stakes-his brother and Souji really seen that through. The Subatsu's chakra were unmistakable and after clashing with them dozens of times he could pinpoint it without much effort.

The first thing he thought to do was give chase, but the number of them all traveling together it was simply too much for even him and a few units to handle. There had to be a division, plus who they arrived with and those that came soon afterwards-it wasn't small by any means. Syrus was also present, and that man was making no precautions to hide his chakra.

It brought up a series of questions but very few that were swimming around within his head could be more prominent than 'why weren't the Senju with them?' Izuna couldn't begin to even guess why not, but he was a pretty rational person and the first thought that came to mind was that their alliance ended...Though, that could be irrational. The alliance between them had been very fruitful for both sides, in fact it nauseated him to how well it had been going-Syrus and the Subatsu would never ally with someone like Hashirama and the Senju unless it was out of necessity.

Of course...They could just be simply moving on their own, but more often than not Hashirama, Tobirama, and the Senju were with Syrus and the Subatsu, and vice versa. Because more often than not they'd encounter each other, the Sarutobi or Akimichi, or one of their respective units, and while both the Senju and Subatsu were mighty individually they couldn't beat his clan and the Domou if they were completely unified and on the same page.

On one hand it provided an opportunity...If he could ally the Uchiha with the Subatsu..And, somehow the Domou and Subatsu come to an alliance...There really was nothing that could stand in their way...And, he couldn't help but think what kind of children their clans would produce-undoubtedly they'd be powerful physically and chakra wise, the Domou's and Subatsu's genes would assure that, and they'd have the Uchiha's Sharingan and their own potent chakra.

On the other hand it provided another barrier. There was no way Souji or Madara were going to agree to an alliance...Mikito might have, but he got the feeling she wouldn't for some reason or another. He also couldn't bring himself to come to an alliance with them-the fact they had been near the Senju for so long was detesting enough, even if they could never get on the same page. Point was they used to be allies with the Senju.

But...There was something even worse...

That's why he was racing towards Madara's chakra.

Mikito had opted to leave to meet their division leaders that were within the region. Madara hadn't argued against it and so she took Masa, Isamu, Chiasa, Isami, Bunji, and a small unit of Domou and Uchiha with her. He would have gladly went with-Madara and Souji were more than enough to handle the castle and any threats that came in this direction, but Mikito was insistent that he remains. He had been a little insistent that he goes with.

That was about four hours ago.

"Izuna?" Madara questioned, voice rising sharply as his younger brother slid the door open to the room he and Mikito shared and entered it without a care, but there was hastiness in his step as if he had been running. He watched his younger brother with a careful gaze as he strode to one end of the wall and pitched his gaze towards him. "What is it?" He slowly sheathed his glistening blade, securing it at his side. Izuna looked a bit on edge, which was unusual. He was normally a bit carefree but never failed to be serious when he had to. Rarely, had he looked on edge.

"It's Mikito, she's sent a letter!"

"What's in it?" Madara paid close attention. He couldn't quite shake the chill that went down his spine. For awhile now he had felt that something was just...off. It was out of place.

The letter had some length and Mikito's hasty calligraphy was, well, hasty. There had been a confrontation between the Uchiha and Domou of the two divisions, and he couldn't exactly say he was surprised. Their two forces had clashed for nearly weeks aside from a few. The whole confrontation ended when a woman from the Domou clan slammed four men at once with very little effort. He had been expecting as much, again...but the two divisions quickly got on the same page after some...thing...Things made their presences known. There were several other clans moving as well-hundreds of miles apart of course, but there were steady conflicts. Izuna couldn't quite believe it when he read it, and he swore he must have been misreading, but the sensation of his heart dropping to his pit was prominent and his mouth got very dry. "Mikito has made contact with the division leaders and is making her way here now...But, there's..."

Izuna was also never one short on words, so when he got silent like this...Madara knew something was wrong.

"Three Bijuu and seven Cyclops are chasing after them and every other division that is making their way to this region... Syrus and his division of Subatsu are tearing through the region and are right on course to collide with them, he's already battling Sasuke, Atsushi, Daiki, Hajime and their forces." Izuna finished.

Madara's eyes widened briefly. The Bijuu...He hadn't heard about them, at large, since Hashirama and Syrus battled the Two Tails back in the Fire country. They were just chakra monsters, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them-combat them maybe, but there was no stopping them. Dealing with one was going to turbulent enough, and depending on which ones they were it could add an even deadlier element... There were very _ancient _texts in the Uchiha that detailed one's visual prowess growing to such an extent they could control the Bijuus-with the Mangekyo. But, there were a lot of complications that came along with it, and nearly controlling them perfectly was just a fool's dream.

There was nothing to control a Cyclops, and those beasts wouldn't even give him the time to blink...Yet alone activate his Mangekyo.. No, there was only one way to deal with those abominations, and that was kill them and then burn them alive so there was nothing left. Maybe even up it to Amaterasu, regular fire may not to do the trick.

To complicate things even further he now had to deal with Syrus, Sasuke, Daiki, Hajime, Hashirama, and now the massive Atsushi on top these beasts.

"Where's Hashirama?"

Izuna tried not to sneer at his brother's question. He knew of their long rivalry, but it really grated on his nerves. "Him and the Senju haven't moved, and I don't think they have I would have felt them if they had...Besides you know Tobirama would come here first."

Madara held back his chuckle and nodded strapping on his last piece of armor. Tobirama would do anything to get an edge over them, and that meant the Domou now as well, but he would find it wasn't so simple as it used to be. Souji would have him on the other end of his blade. Mikito wouldn't tolerate his bullshit and would skin him alive. Any Domou unit would chase him down and drag him back limb by limb, literally.

"They haven't moved and yet Syrus is moving..." Madara mused it to himself, but found there could only be one rational answer...The alliance was ended, and it was likely Syrus ended it. "Gather everyone that is ready and able to fight, I'm going to take one half with Souji and meet Mikito. You take the other half and flank me, we should encounter Syrus and anyone else along the way."

"I got it." Izuna gave an affirmative nod.

"I'm going to take Yuko with me, she has proven to be capable." Madara moved for the door, but Izuna halted him.

"Take Ahiko with you, I'll take Yuko." Izuna tried to keep his expression and tone neutral. Madara may have accepted his choice to marry Yuko, but that didn't mean he was still lingering with anger from his choice. Madara wouldn't actively bring harm to Yuko, but the off chance they were separated...Izuna hardened his gaze just slightly. "Ahiko's talents are best suited with you."

Madara had half a mind to tear Izuna's ear off. He wasn't questioning his order, but he wasn't exactly following it either. He knew Izuna had very real feelings for Yuko, and while it angered him to no end Mikito made it simple for him. He needed to accept and respect Izuna's choice, and while he did, that didn't mean he still wasn't angry about it. Yuko was his woman anyways, he was married to Mikito and quite frankly didn't want to babysit. Yuko proved she was capable, but if Izuna wanted to this, then so be it. Ahiko's talents were better suited with him than Izuna. "I'm not in the mood to dispute this right now, so I'll concede."

"Do not let her distract you." Madara added tersely.

"Brother, when do I-"

"Izuna..." Madara's tone signified that he was not playing any games, and wouldn't be playing into Izuna's games either. He was happy for his brother, for so long Izuna put the clan first and above everything else, even his own life. Now, he had the chance to have his own life, his own family, his life just wouldn't be dedicated to the clan. But, he would not let Izuna grow soft, and he would not let him get killed. "I see how you are with her and the way you two talk to each other. Do not let her become a distraction."

Izuna sighed softly. "Brother, she wouldn't lead me to my death." He considered himself lucky to have a caring and protective brother like Madara, but sometimes he could just be a little too extreme.

Madara held Izuna's gaze for a moment before nodding. "I know." Yuko wouldn't lead Izuna to his demise, because she knew good and well that if Izuna was killed she'd be soon to follow afterwards, she had a healthy fear for him and Izuna...Though, it wasn't exactly good for him to be feared by his own kinsmen as clan leader, but if it kept certain things in check then he was willing to go with it. Fear was always a great tool. Yuko wouldn't lead Izuna to his death, but he had no doubts Izuna would lead himself to his own death if and when that time arose...When Yuko...And he would be damned if he lost his only blood brother. "That's not what worries me, but nonetheless we have things that need to be taken care of."

Izuna nodded silently. Madara was always going to worry and fuss over him in his own Madara-ish way, he had grown to accept it. "Be careful with the Mangekyo brother..." Chances were they'd be using the Mangekyo a lot respectively with this conflict, but Madara used his much more than he did as of late, and he wasn't willing to take any risks with Madara. Worse came to worst he'd save him with his own Mangekyo. There were consequences with overusing the Mangekyo, and it was something Izuna didn't wish to entertain.

"I'll worry about the effects of the Mangekyo once this all over with."

* * *

The Wind country was the second most populated area in the region, and one would have to consider it surprising that it wasn't the first most populated area. It was nestled perfectly within a rock formation-almost a valley and there was only one way and one way out. The city was made almost in sections, going in each cardinal direction and meeting together dead center to the damiyo's massive estate that towered head and shoulders above every building.

Daishiro knew this well.

This woman apparently didn't.

The sound of a pained moan, the feeling of flesh resisting only to give a moment later, and those pain filled green eyes. He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face as he slowly tore his blade free from the Uzumaki woman's torso leaving blood to gush from the exit wound. Ajo and two Shimura released her, letting her drop to the floor with a loud thud and bleed out from the wounds she sustained. "I know you Uzumaki are a stupid and stubborn lot..." Daishiro peered down at her coldly. There was only one stab wound this woman received the rest were bruises and cuts, he didn't want to kill her or even leave her on death's door, he needed her to be competent and conscious. "But, if you don't tell me where that scroll is I will make you suffer..."

"I...Don't have it..." The woman gasped, bringing a hand over her wound. There was a fine coat of blood matting her hand and still flowing outward, everything was hard to do even retorting to these brutal and heartless men was proving to take far more effort than before. "I told you...Already."

"Maybe she doesn't have it." One of the Shimura shinobi ventured.

Ajo crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an agitated breath. This woman really got his nerves when she was just talking...But, now she just infuriated him, after four hours of being whipped and beaten and now stabbed she still refused to tell them where the Hyoton scroll was. Maybe it was that misled sense of Hashirama coming to rescue her, or the fact the Uzumaki were going to _try _and make a move, or maybe it was the wound Daishiro left in her torso that was making her borderline delusional. "She has it."

"But, Ajo we've been doing this for almost five-"

Ajo glared at the dark haired man. "She has it!" He barked , grabbing the woman by her slender neck and hoisting her up with little effort. She had some weight on her, nothing at all like the lithe and light nobles he had been used to hauling around. She had a good amount of muscle, and her chakra was pulsing underneath her skin spurring by her emotions. "Where is it?! You stupid, spiteful wench?!"

"Maybe I should have taken one or two of those shinobi that were guarding you." Daishiro said with a quiet sigh. He strode towards her-just two steps, and glared directly in her eyes as Ajo held her up with one arm. Not everyone was motivated with direct pain, it was always the best motivator, but it didn't always work out when a person was just so stubborn. Then things required a darker approach, maybe speak of their family, or in this case it'd be to torture Uzumaki shinobi in front of this woman.

"It wouldn't make a difference..." Wounded and beaten the woman refused to lose any of her dignity and glared at Daishiro before turning her eyes onto Ajo. Nothing would change other than the fact there'd be three Uzumaki here instead of just her, and while it could have boosted her morale slightly...It didn't change the grim nature of the situation and the fact they'd be killed just to get under her skin. "I don't have the Hyoton scroll!"

"But, it would... You see we could skin them alive right in front of you." Ajo said with a malice sneer. "I bet we wouldn't even get started and you'd be shouting at us ready to give answers...Begging us to stop... But, we need someone you care about or one of your loved ones." He smirked seeing fire burn in those green irises, and with brutal force he slammed a hand across the side of her face, releasing her and letting the impact of his strike throw her into the floor. "Unfortunately, we don't have that sort of leverage. But, say if we were to threaten Hisao with your life, would he be inclined to give us the scroll then, if you are not..."

Daishiro watched Ajo and this woman stare the other down. The Shimura never liked the Senju or Uzumaki, both of the clans were stupid and spent their time with the heads in the clouds instead of focusing on reality. They were haughty and infuriating, believing themselves to be better than everyone else and putting themselves up on pedestals. Ajo took it to an extreme and would brutally kill any Senju or Uzumaki that he came across-one particular incident he left a Senju shinobi with a slit throat and gouged eyes. If this woman wasn't going to tell them then maybe they'd be able to find a different use for her, she either didn't know where it was or she was just playing the part. Killing her would be enjoyable, but not productive.

"I don't have the Hyoton! And, the Uzumaki don't have it!" The woman snapped, curling in on herself as the pain in her torso exploded from her shouting. All the pain she felt up to this point _paled _compared to this pulse of burning agony. Taking quick breaths, she struggled to reign in the pain and her growing ire.

"If we push anymore we could kill her." The second Shimura shinobi said carefully. His dark eyes looking her over, careful not to let indifference shroud them. "She is starting to grow quite weak, and with that wound to her torso..."

"AHHHHHHGGHH!"

Ajo grinned as blood gushed around the tip of his kunai as it embedded itself into the woman's hand and pierced through her palm in a sickly fashion. There was a small splash of blood, nothing like a gaping gash or wound to the chest or face, but it was still a splash and began to coat her wounded hand. With a squelching twist Ajo tore the tip free, eliciting another scream from the woman and taking careful note of the wound left behind-center of the back of her hand and how blood squirted as the tip of his kunai left. She wouldn't have full use of her hand again, and if it got worse, she'd lose her hand and her entire arm because of infection. "You had your chance. Now you can lose your hand and arm."

The woman could barely manage a glare.

"Daishiro!"

Daishiro turned towards the door as it flew open. He had half a mind to attack whoever the hell it was, and focused chakra into his fist, but halted once he seen it was one of the damiyo's soldiers. The armor clad man looked at the blood on the floor, the woman close to it, than back up to them. He couldn't see what was going beneath that mask but he'd have to guess the soldier was horrified to see such a thing, or was calculating something. Probably the first. "What is it?" He asked brusquely. He didn't want this interrupted by any means.

"There are Uchiha, Domou, Akimichi, Hyuga, Sarutobi, Hageshii, and Subatsu shinobi battling near our borders! There are also several monsters..."

_Monsters... _Daishiro's eyes narrowed to slits. "Ajo come with me. It's time..."

_Soon...It'll happen. _Ajo thought with a ready smirk as he followed after Daishiro. "I'll gather the men."

The door slammed shut, but she didn't take any relief until Daishiro's and Ajo's chakra was spurring out of the village, and even then she didn't take any comfort. There were Shimura few dozen floors above and under her. Her entire body practically stung and pulsated with little pinpricks of pain, her hand and torso felt like they were on fire. Painfully, she turned one eye towards her wounded hand and felt her heart sink to her pit. With a wound like that she'd either lose her hand or her entire arm...

With teeth clenched she kept her tears at bay. Nothing was for certain in their world, and death was always at the next stop. It was foolish and childish of her to be brought to tears about this, but...She loved her hands and arms, the mere thought of losing them was enough to make her well up with tears. She wouldn't be able to spar again, wouldn't be able to experiment with Fuinjutsu, nothing she did would ever be able to be done the same again...Some things wouldn't even be possible to do anymore.

It was childish...But...She didn't want to lose her arm or hand.

One tear escaped her threshold before she wiped it away with her good hand. She never considered herself to have good or rotten luck, she had a good life, a good family, her sisters could be a little out of control and her little brother could be a handful, but that as life and she enjoyed their antics. They'd always go to one of the canals that made up their village and jump in or start playing and go in the water to cool off growing up. She loved her home and the life she had...But...Now she would more than likely die here.

The wound Daishiro inflicted was indeed deadly-well it could be deadly, but then that'd be up to the person and their will to live. If he had just went a few more inches off to the side he would have struck her heart. If it didn't immediately kill her it would get infected, and the first thing that would be a target were her lungs. They'd get infected. Dying was always in the back of her mind, but dying by suffocation-so painful and terrifying, it was never a way she wanted to go.

_Those men... _She couldn't help but bitterly think of Daishiro and Ajo. They were terrible men, heartless and cruel that would stop at nothing to achieve their goals and get what they wanted. Ajo seemed to enjoy seeing her get so angry and flustered, but when she'd retort he'd get so angry, and then it became a dangerous game between them constantly trying to push the other. She couldn't be like that with Daishiro-she was honestly afraid to be near him and see those dark unforgiving eyes lock onto her. Ajo was difficult, but Daishiro-she couldn't handle him...She just wanted to roll in a ball and cry, he exhibited no emotion, and the way he just tore into her...He was ruthless.

To think it was all for nothing.

She didn't have the Hyoton scroll.

She'd die here for nothing.

"Ngghhh..." Another tear escaped her eyes as her hand throbbed. It twitched, and every little nerve erupted in tandem sending her over the edge. She barely leaned herself up against the wall when the door opened and one of the damiyo's soldiers entered stoically. Instincts told her to get away, but her survival training told her to attack, but that for naught. If she killed this man another forty would swarm, followed by any Shimura shinobi that didn't go with Daishiro and Ajo, it wouldn't turn out well in her favor. _I can't...Believe this..._ She frowned shortly before turning her focus back onto the soldier. _I'm going to die here...I won't be able to say goodbye to my siblings..._

"As you can see..." The woman glanced as the soldier began to speak in a rough tone. He had moved a few more feet and behind him were two men-one a bit on the tall side while the other was a little short. They wore the servant garb that all servants wore in this estate. She clenched her teeth for a moment. hoping the two servants didn't see her expression. She couldn't be disgusted and angry with them, if they didn't listen they'd be killed, and nobody wanted to die. "There is a lot of blood in here from this peasant woman. Clean it up, this may be a storage room but my lord won't tolerate such a mess."

"I understand." The shorter man bowed slightly as his taller assistant began to scrub the blood that had gotten on the wall. He grabbed the pale and blue rag, wringing the rag out before carefully running it over the blood. "This may take us some time, there is quite a bit of blood on the floor." He eyed the soldier carefully before flicking his eyes onto the red haired woman, staying indifferent as he took note of the wound on her torso and hand.

"Hmph. See to it that it is done." The guard scoffed lightly before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

_I can't believe this...I've got no way out of here and my hand is as good as done..._ Green eyes narrowed before misting over. The pain was getting to be unbearable, quite literally, and moving her hand-even a mere twitch of her fingers sent so much pain through her. _I couldn't see my siblings one last time before I passed, I couldn't see my village... _Daishiro and Ajo tore everything away from her and planned to keep it away. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time, as cold as that was to surmise all of this, it was true. If she anticipated this, hadn't been so relaxed on her home island... "Why don't you just stop cleaning...I'm going to die here soon enough."

"I've been tasked with this." The shorter man replied, going to work on little droplets on the wall before moving onto the floor. "If you do die then we will deal with it when the times comes.

The tall man said nothing but there was a small wince in his form. His dark eyes peered over his shoulder at the woman's wounded and battered form. It wasn't like she'd die in a matter of seconds or even minutes-the wound on her chest was pretty severe and while it wasn't bleeding as horribly as it could be, it was because whoever inflicted it held back just enough to not tear _clean _through her flesh and bone. The wound on her hand had to be the worst...She would definitely get an infection and lose her hand, even arm, if she didn't get it treated at all the infection would spread...

"Clean this spot." His shorter leader told him sternly.

Rubbing the blood away didn't quell his underlying worry or quiet fury. He never made it a habit to hit woman, even if they were powerful. He respected them, respected their strength, but he could never hit them-call him old fashioned or chivalrous. Women didn't get the credit they deserved for everything that they did for their men and did for their clan. The woman gave the man a peace of mind, a peaceful home, a family, and she was always there to melt away his stress and sleep cocooned with him through the whole night. Seeing this woman so beat up made him _angry. No woman deserved to be treated this way, ever._

She tried to ignore the two servants as they handled their tasks. They weren't here to speak to her or look at her, and just the same she wasn't to speak to or look at them. They were merely servants and if they even looked in her eyes it could be a punishment-servants were to never look their masters or people like her in the eye...It was such a sad thing...The Uzumaki didn't have any servants or anything like that...Everyone pulled their own weight and helped out. They didn't believe in caste systems. Speaking to these two would ease her heavy mind, she had so many thoughts and going on regrets since she'd be passing on early. "Ummm..."

"Yes?" The shorter man asked.

"Do you have something to say?" The taller one questioned further.

The woman nodded softly, eyes zoning in on the floor for a moment before she looked back up. "I'm going to die soon...And, I have many regrets."

"You shouldn't say such things." The taller man said softly, scrubbing the floor with a little more vigor. The blood was starting to dry.

"I have younger siblings back at home...I was supposed to meet with them after my trip to one of the canals." The woman started softly. "I have four younger sisters and one younger brother. My father wanted me to keep an eye on them since they can be a handful and his strength is waning in his old age." Hisao was still very strong, but he wasn't like what he used to be in his younger years, and as the days dragged on he was losing more and more strength. She could see the light slowly leaving his eyes. "He loves us all dearly, of course...But, they can still be a handful at times. At this point our clan can do one way or another, I was the heiress, but this event has no doubt caused a great deal of chaos..None of them can become the leader of our clan, there's too much small details that they'd miss."

"You're telling us this, because..." The shorter man glanced at her.

"I want you to deliver this letter to them." The woman shakily pushed a scroll forward. "I wish I could say it to them myself, but..." She didn't want to admit she'd die by such wounds in front of these kind of men-she had nothing against them, but a kunoichi would never expose herself to such an extent just to her husband. But, these two were here now, and wouldn't be when she was long passed, so...

"You can say it to them yourself." The taller man said a bit sternly. Rage and fury weren't quite pitching his tone, but there was anger clearly in it. He knew what sort of burdens befell on the eldest born in clans, but this girl had it a lot harder than most. Her father was growing weaker by the day, she had at times five out of control siblings, and on top of that she had an entire clan not including these six people. Hisao growing weaker by the day wasn't something that'd be easy to watch and endure-his father had died in his prime and there was no type of waning process.

"W-What are you saying?" The woman looked shocked and surprised all the same.

The shorter man sighed softly.

"I am here to rescue you, eldest daughter of Hisao." Hashirama pulled the hood off of his head, letting his dark curtain of hair down, and by all mans letting the disguise drop like a second barrier. He couldn't sit by and listen to her speak such sad things, he could heal her wounds and assure that she could return home, but he may have let his emotions get the better of him again...

"Hashirama..." Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, well..." Hashirama scratched the back of his head, eyes zoning on the red haired woman as he scratched the back of his head. They had managed to get in disguised as a pair of servants in the castle, and their plan had worked, but he may have just ruined it. Waiting in silence for a few moments, and not sensing anyone running towards their direction, he took a soft breath. "We were in disguise."

"Were..." Satoshi said a bit dryly, carefully peering out the window into the village below. There were Shimura everywhere. "Do well to stay quiet and keep your chakra nearly extinguished, there are Shimura _everywhere."_

Taking in the piece of information Hashirama and the red haired woman talked in whispers.

"You came to rescue me..." The woman dared to hope as she beamed at the two men before her...She never would have guessed that these two were shinobi, their chakra had been close to extinguished and were by no means anything noteworthy.

"That's right." Hashirama offered a kind smile. "Hisao sent the news to me, and I assured him I'd make sure you were safely returned."

"So..." The woman eyed Hashirama carefully taking in his appearance. He was a bit on the tall side, his skin was a dark tan, and his hair and eyes were shades of black. All in all he looked quite impressive, and he had quite a bit of muscle on his frame as well. "You're Hashirama Senju?"

"Yup." Hashirama offered another kind smile. "This is my comrade, Satoshi."

Satoshi just gave a glance at her before nodding and directing his focus back outside, Hashirama's outburst had unnerved him to a degree.

"How did you find me in this room?" The woman couldn't help but ask, enthralled by the tall man before her known as Hashirama. Daishiro had made it clear there were very few people that would even come in this part of the estate.

"I seen red strands of hair. They reminded me of Tomato soup, and so I followed them to this room. Guess it helped half way through our search some soldiers directed us this way. But, we were already on our way." Hashirama answered a bit absently, not finding anything wrong with the way he put things, naturally. Her hair was almost the exact color of Tomato soup, and since that's all he could base it off that's what he did. There wasn't much that was similar to her red hair other than that. "Would you mind telling me what your name is..."

Satoshi sighed again. Hashirama may have been powerful, but he was ten times more dense.

"Well..." The woman huffed quietly, trying not to be so angry with his explanation, but it wasn't exactly flattering being compared to Tomato soup, even if it was a good soup. It was her favorite soup, but that is beyond the point! And, it was her _hair _being compared to Tomato soup. The red hair was like a badge of honor for an Uzumaki, but it was also something she was sensitive with and didn't take kindly to people being so flippant about it or with it. There was a reason she took very good care of her hair and it wasn't just because she was a woman and needed something to occupy her time. Though, those reasons were perfectly acceptable, they were just a part of the overall bigger reason. "My name is Mito." She winced, holding back a grunt of pain while her fingers twitched. "Mito Uzumaki."


	68. Frenzy

"You really have a talent of getting on people's nerves. I suppose I'll toy with you until you remember."

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

The Wind village was surprisingly sparse of any people. There were a few, in their shops selling to the regulars, but for the most part they had all been evacuated a few days ago.

Shimura were everywhere...

Satoshi was extremely careful, so much so that it was almost paranoia. However, he couldn't run the risk that they were found out by the Shimura clan-the fact they weren't since they put themselves into their disguises was a blessing. That blessing could quickly turn sour though if one Shimura shinobi happened to hear Hashirama or sense their chakra.

Shimura were very keen and uncanny.

Daishiro and Ajo were gone, so the worst of his fears wouldn't be realized. Hashirama may be very powerful, and was, but Daishiro was like a shadow-he was darkness. There weren't many ways to combat such a force, and Daishiro would end up cutting Hashirama down in their battle stretched on for too long. Especially in a compact room such as this. Daishiro move as swiftly and silky as a shadow, vanishing only to appear and vanish again. The Mokuton wouldn't be able to ensnare him and it'd end up turning into a detrimental thing for Hashirama expending more and more chakra to form his forests.

After several silent moments between the trio, Satoshi decided to break the silence. "You're Hisao's eldest daughter...Mito."

Mito gave a small nod. Satoshi's gaze was different than Hashirama's, it wasn't all that kind or warm, it was precise and calculating. His eyes held a certain gleam to them that was only gained through years of life and death battles. Experience on the battlefields and warzones that plagued the land. She knew the look very well, and many shinobi from the mainland held that same sort of gaze.

Hashirama's gaze wasn't as precise and calculating, he was very powerful, but his gaze didn't have the same power as Satoshi's. There was kindness in those eyes. "I am. My name is Mito Uzumaki."

He honestly had mixed feelings towards the Uzumaki. They _were _long time allies and distant relatives, but the Uzumaki never really assisted them in any of their conflicts if at all. Of course, they did give their vast knowledge of Fuinjutsu to the Senju, but that was about it. The Uzumaki were actually a ruling family in the Whirlpool country-that trained in the shinobi arts...Unlike the Senju which were a pure shinobi clan, the Uzumaki were like nobles, nobles in a sense, but they trained in the shinobi arts.

He wasn't the type of person to be chummy with a certain person or clan just because there was this obligation to do so. And, the Uzumaki fell into that category. But...This had to be the worse sort of circumstance, because while they would now no doubt be praised by the Uzumaki and the Uzumaki would undoubtedly join them on the battlefield, it's not like he needed or wanted the praise...

The Subatsu were now their enemies.

From personal experience, seeing them fight, sparring against several of them in his spare time-they insisted...the way they mowed down anyone and anything, their gargantuan chakra, monstrous strength, physical prowess-not to mention the way they trained, starting at the tender age of three. Most clans including his own began training children at around the age of five or six since the chakra coils would be a good bit more developed. The Subatsu and Domou children were already ahead of these children by two to three years easily.

It was also clear to him their movements weren't human, they couldn't be...

They were better as allies. If they were enemies. Some Senju would not be able to stand up against them-he had much pride in his clan but Syrus made something very, very close to something of a gigantic sphere of stone and earth fall from the sky. And that was beyond words...

If something like that hit the Senju compound-even close to it... Hashirama's Mokuton wouldn't make the least bit of difference. Those branches would snap under the force, and the trunks and boles would crumble before the oppressive force of the sphere's descent there was no way to defy gravity-it'd be total annihilation of the Senju, and a few other clans-damn close to the entire country or even a few of them in total. He _couldn't _run that risk, but he wasn't the leader either and really had no say in the matter. But, he wasn't willing to take that risk personally.

His feelings may have been mixed, but he had his mission, and he was going to see it through.

He glanced at Hashirama-the tan skinned man's gaze was ever steady, but there was a firm resolve in those dark eyes of his. The fact Syrus and the Subatsu were now enemies didn't mean anything to him-no he just shook it off as simply nothing, because his focus was on saving Mito at the moment. Suppressing a tired sigh, he turned his attention back onto Mito. "Hisao made it sound as if you were about to be hung or skinned alive." Hashirama's need to rescue this woman had given him that impression, and the argument that erupted between him and Syrus that followed...It just...

Mito sighed wearily, gasping once as she felt a cooling chill run through her hand, sticking to her veins and seeping into her blood until it was frigid. "T-They think I have the Hyoton scroll of the Yuki clan. That I stole it from them." Mito said with a small shake of her head giving an involuntarily shake. Hashirama's one hand was glowing a _faint _blue. "If I didn't have it-if they didn't think I have it I have no doubts that one of those two things would have happened to me already. This wound could have been fatal, but they're just toying with me."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes in on Hashirama.

"We can talk about that in a few seconds." Hashirama spoke up. Indeed, he thought Mito's condition would be way more severe if he hadn't healed her hand, and even though she was beaten, battered, and bleeding out less from her torso-it wasn't quite what he envisioned when Hisao sent him that urgent message. It surprised him to some extent that Daishiro just didn't kill her-he must have known full well that she didn't have the Hyoton scroll...Daishiro never wasted his time with acts like this, there was always a reason and purpose behind it.

On the other hand, seeing a woman in such a condition made him angry...Even if it was a civilian...Or an Uchiha...He would never...

"Hashirama-sama..." Satoshi kept his voice low. "You can't heal her any further, the small influx of your chakra could have alerted every Shimura shinobi here."

Both Mito and Hashirama pursed their lips. Satoshi was right. If he even started to heal again-no matter how slight his chakra would be a homing beacon. He was barely using a tenth and actually put his own life force into it rather than chakra. Not only would they have an injured Mito on their hands, but they'd need to fight out of the village tooth and nail, and by all means would be making an enemy out of the Wind damiyo. Fighting through a horde of soldiers and shinobi...They couldn't afford it right now.

_Wood clones might be out of the question too in that case... _Hashirama mused quietly.

"There's a battle going on right now..." Satoshi divulged. "That's where Daishiro and Ajo ran off to."

"Who's fighting?" Mito asked, brows creasing.

There were a lot of chakras mixed together, all powerful in their own right...but there were several that really stood out. He wouldn't ever mistake Syrus's or Mikito's chakra for a second, nor Souji's or Haji's. There was Sasuke and Daiki as well, Hajime and Koizuki, and Atsushi...It seemed. There were Hatake and Nara as well...But the respective leaders and second in commands weren't present... Madara, Souji, and Izuna were all heading right towards the same spot... "I can say without any doubt Syrus is fighting...Sasuke, Hajime, Koizuki, Usagi, Daiki, and Atsushi...Madara, Ahiko, Izuna, and Souji are very close to their location and should make contact at any second now. Our division is one of the many making their way here right now, and they are moving with hast. Mikito is just a few hundred miles away, the Sarutobi's and Shimura's second in commands are also honing in toward this region as well as the Akimichi's."

Hashirama pressed his brows together...He was going to have to fight his way back to the Desert.

"Those wolves..." Mito muttered. "I'm surprised the alliance lasted as long as it did."

Hashirama looked at Satoshi, critical for a moment. "Are they being chased?"

Satoshi didn't move for several long seconds. He finally nodded. "There are several _huge _things, their life force is very powerful."

_The Bijuu... _Hashirama clenched his fist on instinct...If these were anything like the Two Tails...He was going to have to use his massive scroll...

"We've lost invaluable allies." Satoshi said after a moment. He didn't miss Mito's hint of disdain as she spoke of the Subatsu. Normally he wouldn't even care, but this woman lived on an isolated island and knew nothing of what they had to endure on the mainland...other than stories and what they were told. It still bothered him that they would now be enemies with the Subatsu, the Senju had overcome obstacle after obstacle with the Subatsu clan at their side, and some things they wouldn't have been able to do alone, their alliance was fruitful despite their opposing ideals and ways of life, and they had impeccable teamwork. "Now we have ferocious enemies...Even greater than the Uchiha."

The Uchiha and Senju quite frankly hated each other, and battled bitterly to the end. When one side hired the Senju the other would hire the Uchiha, there grew a mutual animosity and hatred towards one another, but the true enmity dates back far before this...The Sage's two sons...

but the Uchiha were not like the Subatsu or the Domou...They wouldn't rip arms out of sockets, tear out throats and jaws with their bare hands, tear off faces, wouldn't slash someone across the face or cut off the digits of their fingers or toes,wouldn't rip someone in half vertically like a sheet of parchment or crush their skull, and they didn't possess the monstrous strength the Subatsu and Domou did. The Uchiha were strong, but a different kind of strong.

The Uchiha would retreat or pull back if the battles got too bloody after awhile...There were times when they wouldn't, but they would more often than not...but the Domou and Subatsu, from what he observed, would keep on charging and charging, smashing and battering everything until no one remained standing. There was no retreat and there was no surrender. When no one remained standing they'd search the fallen and kill anyone that was unlucky or lucky enough to escape the first attack...

They were truly monsters, forces of natures, demons, wolves...

He dared to say cannibals even though _they didn't feast on human flesh. _

Dealing with the Uchiha was a challenge enough-they were their main enemies and rivals. The Uchiha were _bloodthirsty and merciless. _

Dealing with the Domou and Uchiha was extremely problematic.

Dealing with the Subatsu...The Uchiha and Domou...

Dealing with the three unified...

Hashirama held back a grimace. He never wanted the Subatsu or Domou as his enemies, honestly...They were just terrifying in a sense, and there was no real way to combat them except to go at them head on-and if one tried doing that foolishly they'd end up as nothing short of a pile of bloody mush. The strength they all possessed, especially physically, was beyond absurd, and their chakra and life force was just as absurd.

But, it was something that needed to happen-_needed_ to be done... So he could rescue Mito. If he didn't, Mito would likely die where she is right now. The Uzumaki would suffer a terrible loss. But, if he didn't do this, the Subatsu would be allies with his clan still. They would continue to forge ahead, but Mito would then be dead. Hisao would be devastated as would the entire Uzumaki clan-he had to make a choice, and he did. For better or worse. "It was my choice..." He admitted. "But...What's done is done. I'll make sure you're returned safely."

"It would have come to an end eventually." Mito said, almost resolutely. She noted that Hashirama winced hearing Satoshi's words. The triumphs, trials, and obstacles the Senju and Subatsu overcame were widespread, and even she heard some of the rumors and stories...Of course she didn't want to believe it, but...They were for the most part true, but she knew they could never get on the same page...The Subatsu were just...Different.

Hashirama didn't respond verbally, turning his eyes away for a moment. He knew this was true, because Syrus and him were _never _on the same page..There were underlying tensions...Even from the beginning, before they shook hands and affirmed the alliance. They had different life goals, and had different ways of achieving them as well...And, the Subatsu _and_ Domou were _so _austere and ascetic.

The Senju were highly organized, not really uniformed, disciplined, and were militarized.

But, they weren't austere and ascetic.

"No, you're wrong." Satoshi said with a deep scowl. Their clans weren't exactly _chummy _but Toka and Hesui got married and were very happy together...Usagi and Tobirama despite how they could clash at times were to be married and both showed feelings for each other. If things would have continued, he had no doubts eventually they_ could have_ unified their clans together, but that couldn't happen now. They would never unify and they would never be allies or even be on a common ground _ever again. _"There were a few Senju and Subatsu that were going to get married very, very soon, the alliance would have strengthened even further... Toka and Hesui got married, Usagi and Tobirama were betrothed."

"They're wolves." Mito clearly wasn't going to budge. "Their ideals and way of life are a polar opposite of the Senju and the Uzumaki." She felt her resolve waver though, as Satoshi's last two statements hit home. Toka was renowned in the Senju clan and world as a genius when it came to genjutsu, Hesui was known for his lethal kenjutsu and blitzing taijutsu...And, if Tobirama was to be married to Usagi, the hot blooded younger sister of Syrus, then...

But, Usagi and Tobirama didn't get married in the end.

And, she was willing to bet Usagi called it off first.

"Ideals don't matter, only the facts and results matter in the end. Our respective Councils were even behind this alliance." Satoshi was starting to grow annoyed. This woman didn't even understand half of it, and she was trying to put the Uzumaki with the Senju-no, they may be distant relatives, but there were distinct differences between them other than the red hair. The fact the Council was pleased was a_ miracle_, it was like pulling teeth trying to satisfy those fossils at times. Some were nearing close to ninety years old. "We overcame many obstacles that we wouldn't have been able to overcome alone, it is because of the Subatsu and our alliance with them that it was possible."

"Really?"

Satoshi's stare became stiflingly uncomfortable. "I was fighting alongside of them."

Hashirama noticed the growing tension between Satoshi and Mito. He knew Satoshi was telling the truth by all means, and he couldn't even try to make a retort because it'd just make him look like an inept fool. Mito didn't know, and couldn't even begin to understand what went into their alliance with the Subatsu and all the trials and obstacles they overcame. To her, the Subatsu were just bloodthirsty wolves, but he knew better than that now. He didn't buy into the rumors like she and the world at large did.

_The Subatsu put being together above everything else._ There was no single person doing the killing-they all killed, and whether it was Syrus, Osen, Usagi, Tsugi it didn't matter-they all killed. They were completely united. But, they were _so_ austere and ascetic. He just realized this far too late, perhaps, and Mito didn't even know so she couldn't begin to realize it.

He...And...Tobirama slighted them...

"Satoshi, do you know a quick way out of here..." Hashirama spoke up, biting back a sigh.

He couldn't heal Mito in this room, or within the immediate vicinity for that matter. He trusted Satoshi's word, and even if he was willing to combat a few Shimura, Satoshi wasn't and there was a reason for that. There was also the fact that there was only one way in and one way out from this village and any and all passers would be seen from some angle. It was unavoidable.

Which would mean he'd need to get back into his disguise, but a servant couldn't just wander about freely...Let alone leave this place of their own free will.

"I do, but...There's no way we can avoid the battle going on at this moment, we will be pulled into it one way or another."

Hashirama nodded after a moment.

Mito took that as her cue. It was clear Satoshi was referring to her. She very well couldn't keep up with these two in her current state, and there'd be a steady flow of blood leading a path straight to them. Even if she did manage to keep up she'd be leading a trail right to them. There was no way she'd be able to fight now. Counter productive and suicidal.

These two were supposed to be servants as well on top of it, so they very well couldn't haul her up and off, regardless of whatever reason they'd give, they couldn't do anything that wasn't asked of them. If there was one thing out of place it'd raise suspicion. "I have an idea..." She looked between the two men before her until she got two nods. It was a long shot, but it could work out with little effort on their part. They'd have to fight, but not here. "I can seal myself in a scroll, and then you can carry that scroll. There won't be any blood to lead a trail or even hint that I escaped."

"How would you do that?" Hashirama looked curious. It wasn't a bad idea, it was great even, but someone couldn't seal themselves...The skill it'd take for one to pull that off was almost inhuman.

Mito rolled her eyes gently. "You'd seal me inside of the scroll." She clarified, trying her best not to sound dry. Questions like that were perfectly acceptable when it came to executing a plan, but a part of her felt that Hashirama would have already pieced that little bit together. "With me being in the scroll my blood wouldn't drip and leave a trail, of course you would both need to move fast. Once the soldier comes back to inspect the room and sees that neither of us are there he's going to alert everyone that is able to fight." She looked between the two men again. "Well?"

"I have nothing against it." Satoshi was the first to answer while giving a small shrug. There wouldn't be any blood, and visibly nothing to trace them or Mito back to the Desert country. The biggest setback would be Mito's current condition, there's no way she'd able to keep up with them while sprinting, and the steady flow of blood coming from her wound in her torso and hand would just lead a path. "But, you must already have the scroll and the Fuinjutsu drawn out." He wasn't into Fuinjutsu concentrating most of his time into taijutsu and kenjutsu.

"I think it's a good plan, and it keeps you safe from harm." Hashirama said with a small smile. Of course, there was the chance the scroll could be burned to a crisp and Mito would be 'lost' for lack of a better word...She wouldn't be in this world, but in the void of the sealing world with no way out. But, he wouldn't allow that to happen, she'd be safe with him.

"Excellent." Mito smiled painfully, rummaging through her torn top and pulling out a rather large scroll and set it down before her. Swiftly, she unrolled with a quick flick of her good hand, and couldn't help but smirk seeing a bit of shock and amazement spread across both Satoshi's and Hashirama's faces as they took in the alien drawings and calligraphy. "I'm going to sit in the center of this scroll...I'm going to need you, Hashirama, to put a bit of your chakra into the seal so it activates. I don't need a lot, so don't exert too much a tenth will do." She caught a question in his eyes. "Just put your hand on this spiral..." She pointed to a large spiral near the center of the scroll.

Hashirama nodded firmly. He wasn't always the best at refining and control-that would have to go to his brothers that died and Tobirama. Even Itama, as emotional as he was had fantastic chakra control. Kawarama was even more proficient than Tobirama, and that was nothing short of amazing. It could be argued his chakra control was near perfect since he could heal his own wounds and others' with little effort and without seals, but that was the simple fact his life force was brimming his body with vitality. It just wasn't his chakra control that enabled him to heal. "I can do that for you."

Mito nodded, not entirely confident with Hashirama, but she'd have to trust him. She carefully situated herself in the middle of the scroll, on top of the largest drawing. She had never been sealed in something before. She had sealed tools, weapons, even food, but she never sealed herself or a person in a scroll. It was possible to seal a person, and the Uzumaki did it many times in order to escape, but she'd never been in the situation herself.

The small kneading of Hashirama's chakra activated the seal in a whirl of light. Mito's hair and eyes were illuminated by the glow, almost giving her a glowing aura as if she were an angel. Her tattered clothes whipped up once before settling as she _sunk _into the seal vanishing in a poof of smoke as the scroll rolled itself up tightly from the force of the sealing.

Hashirama carefully put his disguise back on and picked up the scroll, putting it in one of his pockets. He vaguely wondered if Mito could feel his hand when he grabbed the scroll, but that was silly. "Lead the way-"

**RRRRRAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

Hashirama froze, terror icing down his spine forcing him to shiver. His eyes flicked outside. That roar traveled from a distance away, but it was so loud...It didn't sound like a Bijuu, but he had only faced off against one so far-it wasn't unreasonable to think they sounded different. However, this didn't have that...hatred the Bijuus did, this was more fearsome... "Let's go."

Satoshi nodded stiffly.

They vanished...

* * *

"Run!"

Attack that damn thing!"

"It's a fucking cyclops!"

The beast easily stood over sixty five meters with only one visible eye. Its form was terrifying-bulging with solid muscles that were like bricks, and arms that were as long as they were like tree trunks-in one hand a massive block of wood was clasped-bloodied. With each step, the ground quaked, and it bellowed forced into a frenzy by the shinobi.

It swung its club.

**SMMASSSHHH!**

**SMMAASSHH!**

**SMASH!**

**CRRASSHH!**

**CRRASSHHH!**

"Focus on its ankles!" Mikito shouted, dodging the barbarous swing of the abomination, but was showered in blood as several Hyuga shinobi weren't lucky enough to escape. With a roar the beast surged towards her, its feet leaving craters behind while flinging massive chunks of earth as if they were pebbles. There was a flash of and a violent gust as Mikito appeared behind the beast, flaring her chakra for a moment, and swung her blade sharply, watching the gale blade tear into the back of its ankle severing the tendon.

_EXPLODE!_ She shouted mentally, forcing her attack to explode outward, forcing the compressed and dense winds to disperse in wild tendrils. The beast's leg was torn in two, the bone splitting as flesh and tendons were ravaged.

There was a flash and Syrus slammed a kick into Mikito's stomach forcing her air from her lungs and taking her off of her feet.

He grunted, finishing the cyclops a sharp tendril to its eye, puncturing it easily and sending blood splattering above. The beast couldn't even scream in pain. "Mikito! Just who I was looking for!"

"I've never been that hard to find!" Mikito yelled, surging forward.

"That's why I'm going to kill you here!" Hajime snarled, slamming into the duo in unison as they collided shaking the ground with the power they exerted. "Yaaahhhh!" Hajime charged at both of them effectively forcing Syrus back and forcing Mikito to lunge back. "Try everything you can!" He dodged and parried passed Syrus's charge, smashing a fist across Mikito's face and kicked out at Syrus forcing the man to flip off of his feet.

Hajime displayed his power, stretching one of his arms forward and swiping, slamming his blade across Mikito's, struggling to knock her off balance long enough to slide through her guard. Mikito grunted, skidding back, before recovering within a second and smashed the back of her fist across his face, letting the impact and force of the blow launch him off of his feet.

"You seem impatient!" Sasuke shouted, rocketing back up towards them, Daiki pursuing him with a loud snarl. They shot across the branches of the gigantic forest, swarming in a frenzy and dodging with rapid speed their attacks tore holes and gashes into the surrounding forest.

Sasuke squeezed Mikito's fist, growling as the impact drove him back and his feet into the ground. He strained with violent eyes, swinging his free hand and sent a punch forward. Mikito copied his move with less effort, smashing her forearm straight into his knuckles. "Daiki and Hashirama make the same mistake!" Sasuke shouted, dropping his restraints and letting his chakra flourish without reprieve, bulking up slightly as chakra swelled into his muscles. "At close quarters I hold the greater advantage!" He surged, shoving Mikito back, landing one punch across her face but the follow up was caught. The woman's expression of pain turned into one of a ghastly nature.

Mikito's chakra soared, cracking the ground around them and forcing fissures to erupt after a few seconds, and with a powerful lunge she surged forward, Sasuke realized with horror that he was starting to lose. _Even...Hashirama wasn't quite this strong...What the hell is this woman!? _Mikito grunted, heaving Sasuke up and to her left, kicking him away.

Daiki leapt back up to the crumbling forests, kicking Syrus in the ribs, and tried to sway passed a punch but was struck with a lariat. The younger man turned sharply, slamming Daiki into the center of a falling tree, he shifted his stance, punching Hajime in the stomach sending both of them crashing into twisted spires branches. The impact jarring their bones to a breaking point.

Daiki jumped up, using the element of surprise, and punched Mikito on the bridge of the nose and mouth. His pale eyes widened. Mikito narrowed her eyes, pushing her head forward and his fist even further. It had no effect. Fast as lightning Mikito rammed her fist into his stomach nearly doubling him and sending a thunderclap around them as his armor absorbed some of the impact. With a snarl she swung her other hand forward, curving her wrist down towards the forest adding a bit more power and velocity with the small movement.

Daiki dodged by a hair, shielding his eyes.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Mikito's fist smashed through one branch, rippling the force all the way into the ground forcing the lower levels to disperse in clouds of projectiles. The collision leveled nearly the entire forest in a heap of breaking branches and crumbling trunks. The dust finally cleared, Mikito half buried in the dirt and chunks of wood, at the bottom of the vast crater. She slowly wrenched her fist free, watching small pieces of dirt fall, her fist otherwise fine aside from the dirt and clay.

Daiki stood on the edge of the crater warily, glowering as he looked down at her with harsh pale eyes.

**GRRUUAAHHH!**

Daiki leapt away as three wooden clubs slammed into the ground where he had been standing. "Take these damn things out!"

"HAAAA!" Koizuki threw several kunai towards one of the beasts, the projectiles became a huge cloud as they engulfed one Cyclops form completely. "Pull!"

As they all continued to pour energy into their attacks and yank on the ninja wire, Sasuke noticed an approaching object within the thrashing mesh-A cyclops was forward hoping to tear through their makeshift net. _There's six more...Damn__ it? _That was as far as he got before Hajime kicked him away and forced Syrus back with a wild punch. The cyclops' attacks were uncoordinated, unrefined with no real skill or technique behind them if at all, however their size and strength surpassed their speed. Their oxy forms were nearly irrelevant.

"I'm going to cut off its foot!" Usagi roared, dashing in from the side, landing a swiping stroke to the back of its foot. The beast roared swinging its arm, taking up several hundred shinobi and drove its hand through a nearby formation of trees. The structure collapsed with ease from the breaking force of the attack. "Raagghhh!" Usagi gave a final scream, flashing away from sight, cleaving once into the Achilles's tendon and slashing straight vertically soon after, before appearing again in front of the beast, becoming splattered in blood as a mammoth foot flew across the ground splitting in two.

Unbalanced and without foundation the mammoth beast fell back, crashing into the ground with a deafening thud. It let out a roar of pure agony as Mikito tore a gash through its side, drenched in its crimson liquid as its ribs severed and its lung was sliced neatly.

"I've got this fucker!" Sasuke roared from above, showering the nearby area in fire.

Their reprieve didn't last long, not even a full two minutes later. Four more came charging.

They let out vicious growls, their speed increasing rapidly once again, and two launched launched themselves towards them. With super speed, Atsushi appeared in front of one, slamming his hands together and _becoming engorged. Baiki no Jutsu! _Like a light went off his body grew exponentially, and continued to grow. His arms becoming long and thicker, legs becoming thick and unyielding like tree trunks, and his torso as firm and stiff as a bole.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed.

"Don't let the other Akimichi follow suit!" Daiki roared.

"ROOAAGHH!" Atsushi slammed one fist across the beast's chin, feeling bones buckle and a handful of blood fly from its mouth. He wouldn't be able to go brute force with this thing-it was physically stronger, but he had wit and technique on his side. The massive Akimichi let out a pained grunt as one wooden club struck him across the temple as another made its presence known, ignoring the pain and the blood, he grabbed the beast by the neck, launching it away into the second and sending them both toppling over each other. "Everyone!"

"BAIKI NO JUTSU!"

"Kill them!" Hajime roared. "Kill those damn giants!"

The ground quaked for several moments. One club speared its way across the air, burying itself into the chest of one Akimichi shinobi several feet away. The cyclops slammed its way across their gap, snapping the shinobi's neck with a quick swing of its palm.

"I got one of these one eyed bastards!" Sasuke snarled.

"Attack their ankles!" Mikito shouted with urgency, already slicing away at three Akimichi's foots. Flesh split and bones severed as she surged her chakra forward in gale force winds.

"Don't worry about those fools! I'm your opponent!" Syrus shouted.

He lashed out violently aiming for her side, but she glided passed his strike, sliding her foot across the ground to maintain her distance and swung her sheath in a flash. Syrus drew his sword at the last second, teeth gritting as his eyes widened, he smacked it away from him, mildly irritated, he shot towards her swiping with his blade again this time, but she nimbly evaded, sliding back a few feet. "I almost forgot you have iron and steel sayas..." He could have blocked that with his arm, but it would have no doubt hurt, no matter how much chakra he cushioned it with.

**ROOOAAAHHHGGHHH!**

"Now isn't the time! Get out of my way, Syrus!" Mikito yelled impatiently as she dashed forward, launching her blade right towards the charging cyclops shin, but Syrus slammed his blade against her own stopping it from skewing through its bone. She swung her left fist forward twisting sharply in the same movement and snapping her hips, giving her punches a whip-like motion adding more power.

Syrus dodged and blocked the swift and assault with surprising ease. "I know you can do better than that!" He dashed in, snapping his knee out in a tight arc as he leaned back. Mikito dodged it at the last minute leaping over it and springing away from him sending an enormous sphere of wind towards several Akimichi and a cyclops eating Hageshii, Hyuga, and Sarutobi shinobi-literally ripping it to pieces and sending its skin among other things flying for miles. The Akimichi could only resist for mere seconds before the dense and powerful winds tore their bodies apart with the same ease."Still worried about those fools!?"

"Let's kill these abominations first!" Mikito's eyes glinted dangerously.

"I couldn't care less about them. Let those Akimichi handle them."

"AGGHH!"

"Damn it..." Syrus growled out, tired of the distractions.

Mikito tensed as four Akimichi and one cyclops barreled towards her in a tangle of limbs and anger-the cyclops was starting to gain the upper hand and using its club with deadly precision. Already leaving one Akimichi with blood gushing from his temple. _Shit, now I have to use that jutsu..._ She made a mental note to beat Syrus to a pulp later, when these damn things were dealt with. With hast she gathered chakra into her core, letting it swell and flourish, but stopped herself short seeing a blue blade tear through one Akimichi, sending a massive droplets of crimson flying and a series of branches tearing their way off into every direction slamming a few Akimichi back.

"I'll handle this side!" She could hear Izuna shouting, and turned only seeing the fact he surrounded in red like Madara was surrounded in blue. His clash with the giant Akimichi shook the landscape.

Madara set his eyes on Mikito for a moment before he flicked them onto Syrus and Sasuke, Daiki and Hajime were speeding close. He let them settle onto Hashirama...

"Things just got better..." Syrus couldn't hide the ghastly smirk that crossed his face. Battling Madara was always a pleasure and something he'd always look forward to. The younger Uchiha was arrogant, but he had every right to be, and there was a mutual..Grudging respect between them. But, seeing Hashirama again so soon after their fallout brought out so much buried rage and fury. "Welcome, Madara..." He lost his smirk as he leered at Hashirama. "Hashirama..."

"Syrus-" Hashirama started quickly, caked in sweat and blood, his armor dirtied.

"Shut the fuck up!" Syrus rudely cut him off, voice filled with nothing short of grating anger and contempt. "We'll skip the warm up! We're going to fight to the death!"

"Let's not fight-"

"Shut up!" Madara snapped.

"But, Madara-"

"Madara!?" Atsushi's thunderous voice boomed across the landscape, momentarily halting everyone's next move. He had been waiting for the Uchiha to show up-he couldn't get to Mikito since she was fighting her own battles and vice versa, but now he had them together...Along with everyone else. "I'm going to crush you and Mikito with my foot for what you've done to my kinsmen!"

Madara smirked. "It's just not Akimichi. It's the Hageshii, Hatake, and Shainingu as well."

A vein throbbed from Atsushi's forehead. "DIE!"

* * *

Mikito inhaled sharply, leaping away from the collision.

Atsushi flared out his chakra smashing right into Madara.

Hashirama swiveled from his perch launching a quick barrage of punches. Mikito launched her own assault both slamming their limbs together with trembling force. _Damn it... She's really swift too! _Hashirama stepped forward, reaching in with his fist trying to push through her guard with a vicious cross. Mikito spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening nonetheless. She spun, dropping low and grabbing Hashirama by the wrist sweeping him ff of his feet, and twisting away to the side.

"AAAAA!" Mikito exerted her physical prowess over Hashirama, slamming him into one of his trees, it wasn't enough to seriously injure him but it was just enough to stun him.

That's more like it!" Sasuke sped in with a quick lunge, leading with a high slash, Mikito ducked under it, swiping forward. Sasuke spun around the strike, pushing away with his back foot. She shot around, curving sharply until she honed in towards the side of Sasuke. He launched an enormous orb of fire, Mikito sent her own sphere of wind forward letting the two explode in on themselves as they fed off each other.

Daiki pressed forward taking advantage of the small pause, swiping forward with his blade, Mikito sprung back and away from the cross, and with deadly grace spun passed the chakra imbued palm watching Daiki collide with Hajime and Atsushi. The backlash of the thick chakra swept across the ground like a violent ripple.

Syrus glowered slamming a punch across Hashirama's face and quickly followed up with a kick which Hashirama narrowly evaded with a quick leap, gritting hi teeth as he exerted his chakra, sending more branches and trunks towards Syrus and the surrounding area.

He dashed back and forth easily evading the wild barrage, eyes flicking back and forth between the branches and trunks. Hashirama slid in behind him, the movement was anticipated, and Syrus slammed his blade into Hashirama's forcing them both back and away from each other.

With a cunning smirk Sasuke unleashed another volley of flaming orange spheres from his mouth, watching with anticipation and glee as they slammed into Hashirama's forest spreading their potency across the links. He flew down towards him, aiming a swift punch for his abdomen, but Daiki snatched him by the wrist, smashing his elbow into his's sternum following up with a vicious punch to his face, but Sasuke parried the blow kicking Daiki back.

Daiki jumped to the side narrowly dodging a swift punch putting on another burst of speed as he shot away and swung his arms up, blocking the attacks directed with Sasuke's vicious tempo. He swiveled to his left lashing out with a quick punch poised for his nose, Sasuke hastily blocked the blow, kicking out and hitting his mark right on Daiki's chest.

Madara heard the ear popping boom, narrowly deflecting a wild kick, returning a violent slash of his own, but Atsushi swayed passed it with ease, leaving the shockwave to tears it way across the landscape, slamming the point of his elbow into Susano's chest, hearing a deafening thud the thick skeleton heaved under the force. It was a blunt blow, the armor just absorbed the full impact, Atsushi's blows were ridiculously powerful, but lacked precision and finesse.

"Grraaagghh!" Atsushi half snarled half grunted, his side still pulsating painfully from where Madara's Susano'o blade connected.

Madara swung his second sword around in a low curve as Atsushi shot towards him, ramming his fist forward. They both picked up speed, rapidly exchanging and evading blows, Madara forced back every few seconds only to return with a ferocious flurry of strikes that kept Atsushi hard pressed.

"Well..." Syrus mused. "You're a lot stronger than I thought, but you have always been blinded." He snapped a fist forward smashing it straight against Hashirama's. "Let's kick this up a notch! HAAAAA!" A massive tendril of earth and stone surged from his palms rocketing right into the ground and spreading itself out into thousands more.

Hashirama pushed off the ground with one hand quickly changing his direction with a quick roll at the last minute, evading the massive tendrils while sending his forests towards them, wrestling and binding with them.

Hashirama rolled again, springing up to his feet, Mikito's massive fist forcing him to swivel away, launching another vicious back fist. The impact forced him back and almost made him stagger. He dashed back once more, eyes and senses searching, hearing the air 'whoosh' around him, the hasty movement made him an easy target. Syrus appeared beside him, slamming his heel straight into his ribs launching him towards the ground. Hashirama recovered just in time as, another fist shot towards him, smashing into his other side, He heaved as he coughed, blood splattered onto the ground.

He blocked the overhead swing, dashing in and through Mikito's guard landing a sharp elbow to her stomach, forcing her back for the second. He took advantage of the brief pause, and dashed forward, latching onto Syrus's with one hand, swung him to the side, cracking and shattering the branches as Syrus collided with them.

Sasuke twisted grabbing a hold of Hashirama''s arm, and flipped up towards him shoving a kunai right into his face. Hashirama's eyes widened briefly as he deftly jumped away from the smoke cloud, spotting another afterimage blur, and another barrage of fire orbs shooting towards him from behind like homing missiles. He turned sharply and lunged upwards, summoning a massive forest to collide with the fireballs, batting the flaming projectiles away with some effort watching them explode one after the next.

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch, each of their attacks shaking the ground, crumbling the earthen tendrils nearby into piles of smoke and dust and sending branches up high overhead in segments. Finally, after a punch and kick booming through them, they came to a stop dashing a few feet apart. "Heh... Heh..." Syrus smirked slightly taking a deep breath as he wiped at his mouth.

"What's so funny? Have you finally realized how hopeless it is to try and defeat me." Hajime questioned snidely, brushing some dirt, debris and dust from his shoulder. rubbing a spot where he blocked a rather sharp knee strike with his forearm. "I'm not a fool, Syrus. I know you're holding back despite what you've soon so far, but don't think that'd going to make a difference." A cold gleam shined in his irises and a predatory smirk crossed his face. "There is more to winning a battle than just brute strength, but I'll get to see your full power."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hajime." Syrus said lowly. "Using my full power against you, showing it to you. With so many fighters here waiting to kill me, I can't reveal everything straight away...But, I do intend to kill you...So I guess it's only right I indulge you for a moment, it's only right after all." He raised both hands forward, forming the horse seal. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His chakra _flared wildly_ becoming more ominous as tens of hundreds of tendrils erupted from the ground around them spiraling and corkscrewing below.

"Now, that is more like it!" Hajime stayed on the move. "I'd be severely disappointed if you weren't at least this strong, killing a weakling has always left a bad taste in my mouth."

"We'll just have to see if you're so arrogant when I'm done beating you to a pulp!" With her shout ended, Mikito surged forward her aura flaring out in every direction, shattering any branches closeby like confetti. Her fist impacted with Hajime's stomach forcing its way into his armor and sending him flying back as blood gushed out of his mouth.

Koizuki smirked as he got ready to go on the attack once again. _Usagi__ is quite remarkable... _He charged forwards, leading with a horizontal slash an uppercut, but Usagi ducked under it, intercepting its trajectory. Grabbing her by the wrist, Usagi allowed him to swing her to the side, keeping one foot on the ground she balanced herself. Koizuki snarled, lunging away from her, Usagi flashed into motion, landing a stroke to his side and pulling back swiftly.

He lashed out with a blast of lightning, and Usagi brought both hands down, springing herself up and over the attack.

Sasuke sent another barrage of fireballs forward, jumping away before a tendril could crush him, his eyes narrowing. _So they really couldn't find a common ground and are fighting against each other...Guess Syrus wasn't lying after all..._ He grunted, feet and muscles bracing as he slid back, the rapid attack overwhelming him. With quick reflexes he jumped to the side, leaping into the air, but Mikito appeared above him, one hand arcing down.

"Ngghh!" Sasuke narrowly halted her attack, he snapped his arm forward narrowly blocking another thunderous stroke and returned one for good measure, the same spot they had been standing moments before exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris. Sasuke surged his chakra dashing down towards a large branch.

Daiki and Hajime were already there, ramming one punch into his chin, he pulled back his other fist and sent it forward. Hajime grabbed him by the wrist with one hand the other gripping Daiki, with one swift movement he rammed them both into each other, but not before they both struck him, forcing the collision to only meet halfway.

"Is that all you've got, Hashirama?!" Syrus speared towards him without any reservation, striking high and low, spinning and flipping across the ground forcing Hashirama back and to dodge as their blows battered against each other. Hashirama stepped back, dodging his punch, continuing through the movement, and slammed one fist across Syrus's jaw, but sprang off the ground swinging his fist towards his collarbone. Hashirama hissed in pain, crossing hisr arms in front of his face, taking the attack head on, grunting from the tremendous force behind it.

Syrus lunged in the air, Daiki's and Hashirama's charge soaring underneath him, the two colliding with Madara and Atsushi.

Syrus twisted sharply just as Sasuke nearly slammed him in the dirt leading with his foot, he spiraled, evading the blinding swipe of his blade and slamming his fist into Sasuke's chest knocking him back for several steps. Mikito shot passed Sasuke, one forearm colliding with his own as he barely held her back. "That's better!"

"Hardly!" Mikito blurred into motion, ferocious and savage...Their soaring forms slamming in midair for a second before darting across the forest trading furious, high speed blows. Punches, kicks, knees, and elbows were dealt out and exchanged. Mikito slammed two punches across his jaw, Syrus slammed a knee into her stomach, following up with a whipping kick to the ribs. Mikito heaved, one arm snapping to her side and latching onto his leg, with a frightening smirk she sped forward sending him shooting off to the side head over heels. She shot after him sending a punch for his chest, but at the last second Syrus dodged with a sharp rotation, kicking her in the ribs again.

Atsushi narrowly escaped the darting blue projectiles of energy, dashing in with a quick flourish of his legs, slamming his shin against Madara's Susano'o core, forcing him back several steps as the ground tore itself apart around them. Atsushi pressed his attack taking advantage of the brief pause, latching onto his massive wrist with one hand.

Madara twisted, grabbing a hold of his opposing wrist, and sprung up heaving Atsushi up with one arm and threw him down down flat against his back. Madaraa grunted, flaring his chakra at the last minute, it wouldn't hold, and Atsushi took him along for the ride.

Madara smirked getting up in just a second, and turned around sharply backhanding the large block of wood away with some effort. Sensing Atsushi's chakra flourish, he carefully observed him as the giant man began to shrink back down to his normal size. _That's right...Their expansion jutsu can take quite a toll on chakra. _He flicked his eyes onto Syrus, his earthen tendrils nearly surrounding him and attacking anything in sight. _I'll need to keep this activated as long as he's using that jutsu, however... _With a slight mental command he force his Susano'o to degenerate.

"Hashirama!" Madara snapped.

"Forgetting about someone, Uchiha vermin!?" Daiki roared.

Madara lunged with one arm, blasting off of the ground just as Hashirama's fist smashed into the ground where he had been prior. This left Raditz open, and still flipping through the air, Sasuke snapped around, bringing one fist down, only for it smash into Hajime's palm. Sasuke brought both arms down, launching a quick blast of fire, forcing a deep crater to borrow its way into the terrain

"Come on you damn brat!" Hajime shouted, arcs of lightning shot upward, tearing into the ground, sending cracks and fissures tearing across the ground from every angle. Madara tensed, darting one way and then another as several beams arced passed him. "Enough of this!" Hajime threw his hand down, launching a crackling mass forward, making contact with the ground and Hashirama as it consumed everything in a massive blast or light. Madara shot out of the cloud of smoke, leaving a thin trail streaking behind him, looking worse for wear, and slammed his right fist against Hajime's mouth before he could even think to dodge. The older man Madara off of his feet, slamming his shin straight into his ribs.

Part of Hashirama's body landed with a quiet thud several feet away, remaining motionless and smoldering. _Wood clone__...Nicely crafted too. _Mikito thought, until a whirring came from behind her. Hashirama stood there, the hole in his body completely, he appeared no worse for wear than before aside from cuts and bruises. "You're quite crafty, Hashirama?" Mikito banged her fist off of her palm. "I would think you'd fool a good majority of people with that one. Enduring real injuries and fixing any errors. But, it is not stronger and faster...It is but one of your wood puppets...How long will this go on until you're outmatched? I wonder..." Mikito grinned darkly, disappearing a moment later.

Hashirama whirled, struggling to spot his opponent. He hadn't seen anyone move that swiftly or fast before, not even Tobirama. The crackle of chakra alerted him. He shot to the side, watching as Mikito launched two enormous spheres of wind towards him. There wasn't any time to dodge, and blocking would only leave him open, acting on instinct, he forced a forest to tear itself out from the ground and shoot towards the blast several feet away. The explosion jarred their bones.

Mikito swiped towards his head, Hashirama just blocked it, teeth clenching as his feet struggled for purchase.

Hashirama gritted his teeth, bracing himself as Mikito charged him, blocking two quick punches with his forearm, and a multitude of slashes from both blade and sheath, but Mikito's strength and speed had both increased since the last time they fought, and her swift kick slipped right through his guard forcing the oxygen from his lungs.

Mikito let out a yell, swiping her hand forward, Hashirama let out a pained grunt as he was blasted back dozens of feet from an invisible wave of force. He skidding along the ground, forcibly stopping himself finally. "This is..." He wiped the blood from his mouth, carefully adjusting his stance as Mikito shifted her footing. _What strength...I've never fought someone as strong as she is with as much clout as she has... And, that blast that knocked me back must have been a Futon jutsu..._

"Hashirama!" A thick, high speeding fiery beam collided with the ground, forcing its to fly forward and spread across the ground. Madara landed on top of a nearby branch, glaring at Hashirama. The flames proudly raged a few feet away and around them, arms crossed, staring down at Hashirama, Madara drank in the scenery.

"I should be thanking him, now there won't be so many distractions." Syrus looked mildly thankful as he stared at Mikito, just standing a few feet away from her.

_Seriously... _Mikito could hardly believe her eyes. She was expecting Syrus to go after Hajime or Atsushi first-the damn cyclops first! Instead Syus shot right for her constantly, and she was pressed to block and return his attacks. Syrus's next struck home, and Mikito slammed her elbow across his face, swiftly slamming her palm against his chest.

Syrus swiftly ducked under the next blow, retaliating with an uppercut that forced Mikito to stagger back. "I see, looks like I've ruffled your feathers." Syrus chuckled softly, noting the hard look in Mikito's eyes and raised his guard. He slid into a stance, hand steady on the hilt of his sword. "I have to take advantage of this-" Mikito cut him off, smashing a fist across his face, but he was quick and rammed his elbow right under her chin.

"What do you mean!?" Mikito demanded.

"Tch..." Syrus smirked, a familiar lengthy taste in his mouth. He glanced at his blood for a moment before it sunk into his black tattered sleeve. Mikito hadn't really changed at all, even after all of these years. "As I was saying before you decided to cut me off...I have to take advantage of this moment, I won't be seeing you after this day."

Mikito's hard gaze wavered for a second. "Your alliance..."

"This reunion has been postponed..." Sasuke said with a smirk as he glared down at the two of them.

"Both of you at the same time...now this should be fun! For now at least." Hajime was already lunging at the duo.

"RAAAAH!" Syrus brought more chakra to the surface, creating a crater around himself as the ground quaked and shattered from his power surging into tendrils and spirals. "Tell me something, Hajime, are those your last words?"

"You stupid bastard-" Hajime couldn't finish his reply, as one tendril smashed into his face. Syrus pressed further, a thousand more tendrils smashing and bashing into Hajime until he was into the ground and the ground was splitting itself apart from the impact. Sasuke's superior speed meant that eventually, Syrus would aim too late. And, he did aim too late, by just a fraction. Sasuke took full advantage of the opening and launched a vicious kick. He snapped his leg forward, about to sweep Syrus out of his way, but Mikito sped forward slamming shoulder first into his torso, drawing a long and pained gasp out of him. Atsushi, Daiki, Hashirama and Madara slammed into Mikito and Syrus respectively

The six battled back and forth, snarling, twisting, flipping, spinning, and weaving between each other's strikes and strokes as each found their attention divided between four opponents. Syrus, Mikito, and Hashirama blocked and traded each other's attacks, Sasuke collided with them in unison the aiming for their faces and stomachs with his blitzing taijutsu, Daiki and Atsushi traded blows back and forth before slamming into Hashirama and Syrus, taking Madara along with them as he broke away from Sasuke, but they'd turn and attack simultaneously overwhelming the other's defenses easily and sending each crashing into the ground and through the forest.

Mikito grabbed Sasuke by the leg and slammed him into the ground face first with a violent heave, and Syrus kicked her off balance, allowing Sasuke to recover and jump back up, connecting with a punch that took Syrus off of his feet and charge back at Mikito continuing his vicious strikes only to be met with thunderous blows. Hashirama and Daiki surged from the side, their clash dragging in the leader of the Sarutobi as they broke away once again

"Now, I will crush you." Atsushi grunted, jumping back, observing his hand. He glanced at Mikito. Hitting her forearm felt like hitting a solid steel wall, if he was weak willed it'd have broken his entire arm, but he wasn't weak willed, his punch would shatter a mountain! But, Yamu could tell something was different about this woman. He flew to the side, frowning as he sent a barrage of punches forward from each hand. Mikito smacked eight to the side rolling her wrists against his own, dodging the rest.

Mikito vanished entirely, appearing in front of him and smashed her fist against his face. Atsushi nearly gasped in pain, staggering back.

"Damn you!" Atsushi's eyes narrowed, he jumped forward throwing another punch. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb!"

Mikito dodged, pounding an elbow against his forearm, sending both of them skidding back. It appeared that Atsushi was like a lumbering brute, not a clumsy giant, but his strikes were pointed and deliberate. He wanted to kill. He was going to enjoy inflicting pain to her. She twisted to the side, avoiding Sasuke's stab, but couldn't evade Syrus's windmilling kick. She raised one arm, seething as the impact jolted through her.

Mikito appeared in front of Syrus, tightening her fingers and sent them forward. "That actually hurt!" She roared as they began to clash and exchange blows in rapid succession. Mikito dashed out of his reach, spinning passed him and slamming her shin into his side. He snapped one hand forward. He hurled a blistering barrage of strikes at Mikito, intensified by his battle lust, they were all dodged and deflected, several kicks colliding with her shin, another being deflected by her palm, and dozens more rolled off with her wrists or deflected.

Syrus and Mikito broke apart from their savage clash. Hashirama and Madara surged towards them, Sasuke and Daiki right on them. They slammed into each other ferociously exchanging blows. Punches. Kicks. Knees. Headbutts. Elbows. Palms. The air distorted with a piercing howl, rattling with loud pops as the foes shot apart from each other after another vicious exchange, hands and fingers flashing as they kneaded their chakra.

"HAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed in unison, unleashing a vicious barrage of ninjutsu, their divisions and units following suit varying from bright red orbs, to rolling mountains of earth, to crackling swarms of lightning, to deep blue waves of crashing water, to leafy forests streaking all the way up to sky.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The blasts and orbs detonated one after the next shaking the entire landscape as they crumbled the ground and entangled themselves into a growing cloud of power, smoke, and debris. Fire and wind swept anything that they could, greedily burning it as it was sucked into their vortex, only for thousands of gallons of water to hiss in rage as it was scorched and dispersed by the two elements shadowing over the crumbling mountains of earth and sprawling forests in thick vapor clouds. The most radical of all elements, lightning, struck repeatedly and violently tearing everything it touched asunder and spreading out the debris for it to be swept into the fire vacuum as it forced itself into it until its radical light surged from within its core; forcing it to erupt wildly in a blaze of blinding light reaching out towards the sky and miles around.

When the glaring and blinding light slowly dissipated, returning everything to its normal clarity there was only a vast crater near the epicenter of the collision shrouded in clouds of smoke and falling debris.


	69. Letup

"Shut up! I killed Sasuke Uchiha! And you're next, you art-hating sack of wrinkles!"

Deidara

* * *

She chased after him, uncaring of the distance between herself and the Sand country. She sped and glided, swinging passed the earthen tendrils as she kept her eyes locked onto Syrus. It was like a laser, her eyes completely honed in on his form, and despite the fizzling and noise that the chakra signatures around her swarmed her senses with she kept her focus all on him. _Where do you think you're going!? _She roared mentally, lunging forward with blindingly fast steps, pivoting to her left and launched the tip of her blade right towards him, her sheath skewing just a few inches behind.

He dodged the stab, deflecting the sheath with a violent flourish of his forearm.

"Syrus!" Mikito grated out.

"I got all these other fuckers!"

"Don't give me that horse shit!" Mikito snapped, making a mad dash forward once again, slamming her fist straight against Syrus's ribs before he could react. He dodged the next barrage swiftly, flipping away on one arm...Much to her anger. "Fight me! Right now!"

She swung her left leg forward twisting sharply in the same movement, smashing it against Syrus's forearm.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

He hastily dodged and blocked the swift and ferocious assault. "Rnngghhhhh!" He grunted in pain, dashing in, and snapped his fist out. Mikito dodged it at the last minute gliding away and springing from him.

Syrus frowned, lunging away from Mikito as her fist slammed into the spot where he previously stood forcing it to indent on itself and spread outwards. Mikito shot back around, swiftly drawing her sword in one motion and launching a quick series of strikes. Syrus sprung back, eyes narrowing as he began dodging her strokes that were to swift to be deflected, swinging his sword up from his left hip. He stepped forward trying to push through her guard with brute strength.

Raagghhh..." Syrus pushed further in, swiveling Mikito's blade off to the side, leading with a high kick a second later. Mikito ducked under it, swiping forward with her sheath in one hand, blade skewing a few inches behind it. Syrus spun and flipped around the strokes, hastily deflecting one that came too close, and pushed away with a small flare of his chakra.

She looped after him, darting around to his side of , launching a vicious kick, which he blocked with a strong forearm driving his feet into the ground.

He pressed forward now...Following up with a cross and deftly stab, Celera swayed away from the cross, and with the deadly grace swung her blade up driving it forward and blocking the wicked slash with it.

Syrus snarled slamming two punches across her face before she could think to block, and quickly followed up with a wicked knee which Mikito blocked with her own knee, gritting her teeth as the impact tore itself from around them, sending them sliding away from each other.

_"Slowing down!?_" Syrus taunted as surged forward, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat, lashing out with his gleaming blade. Mikito glided off to the side just as it was about to connect, flaring her chakra and throwing herself away from Syrus with her powerful legs, at the same time Syrus threw both of his hands forward and into the ground firing a quick spurt of about five dozen tendrils. "Are you running now, Cel!?" Syrus shouted, dodging passed her blinding kick and deflecting her stab. They flipping and dancing around each other, moving and twisting, nothing but blurs of steel and force.

Syrus let out another shout, slamming his forearm against Mikito's before it got the chance to even extend, the force driving both of them back as a shock wave erupted between them pulsing through the air and ground. Cracks surged throughout the ground as it caved it against its will.

Mikito scowled and dashed in once more, Syrus sped away to the side, jumping off the ground and corkscrewing putting on another burst of speed as Mikito's form flashed just under him.

He smirked, shooting downward, closing the distance between them once again. He flashed into motion, arms and legs twisting, knees shifting, hands and wrists shifting with his weight. Punches, kicks, and knees came from every possible angle but Mikito dodged and ducked under the attacks at the last possible second, spinning rapidly and swinging the back of her heel straight ahead, slamming it across Syrus's forearm. She completed her spin, hips pressing against his strong arm as she snapping her left hand down, rotating rapidly and kicking out.

She surged back, tucking her legs into the center of her sternum.

_Come on!_ Syrus shot forward, his chakra roaring out around him, trying to overwhelm her with brute force and speed. Mikito glided and spun around the blinding blitz of attacks, slamming her fist across his jawline just as his fist connected with her stomach. Syrus pressed his attack, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown, he pressed. He dashed towards Mikito once more, slamming his fist across her jaw just as her foot collided with his ribs, snapping his body back as she went flying back, tearing across the ground.

Both took a deep breath, wiping away the streaks from their mouth as they kept their mouths slightly gaped grasping oxygen.

"Why are you leaving?" Mikito questioned, slowly straightening her posture keeping her sword and saya both clasped tightly. "Why?! Why now?"

"Hashirama and I couldn't see eye to eye..." Syrus said slowly, trailing off. He had been wary from the very beginning, but a part of him had been naive or optimistic enough to believe there could be some even ground. There wasn't, and honestly he was tired of Hashirama and that prick Tobirama, he didn't need them. "In fact, we were never on the same page...The Subatsu don't need the likes of the Senju."

Mikito clenched her teeth, not at all satisfied with the answer. Few things could drive Syrus to such extremes, very few things. "So...You're just going to leave? What about us!?"

"Well, I'll tear a rift as I leave." Syrus corrected a bit arrogantly. "We'll clash again, Mikito. You don't need to worry about that."

Mikito was shaking from rage.

"That's unfortunate to hear!" Atsushi roared, tearing across the ground they stood on.

Mikito quickly flipped away from Atsushi, raising her leg just in time to block his shin. "You will pay for what you've done, and then I'll crush you, Subatsu wolf!" She dodged Atsushi's punch that would have slammed right into her nose, leaving Syrus to collide several blows with the tall and burly man before she lashed out with a quick blitz of strokes in rapid succession. Atsushi stepped back steadily blocking the blows that came too close, gritting his teeth as the impact slammed through his bones, he lunged forward, crashing into Syrus and the instep of Mikito's foot.

Atsushi speared forward forward unleashing another series of brutish and mountain crumbling punches, forcing his way into Mikito's guard and rammed his elbow against her chest, and followed up with a wicked punch, that Syrus violently deflected returning two for good measure. She didn't let up her offensive tempo and didn't let her two foes dictate it. Swinging her arm forward without reprieve, Syrus could only smirk as he slammed his blade against Mikito's. the impact shattering a tall rock slab close to them throwing up a huge cloud of smoke.

"The Akimichi had no qualms with the Domou or Subatsu!" Atsushi sprung forward, giving into his rage and elbowed Syrus in the stomach driving her back, leaning back to avoid the timely swipe Mikito had poised for his head. He lunged forward once again, dodging her dizzying barrage tanking a few blows an deflecting several strokes as the feeling of blood rushing out of his mouth took a firm hold. "Now you're all as good as dead!"

"Come on then, you fat fuck!" Syrus snarled.

He smirked swaying passed a vicious knee from Syrus, slamming his palm against Mikito's leg and forcing it down, retaliating with a violent punch. Mikito ducked under his fist, almost swirling out of form and rammed her fist into Atsushi's stomach until a loud wail resounded around them.

"Graagghh!" Atsushi cried out hoarsely, bouncing across the ground three times before making himself stop, sliding on both legs with a hand dug into the ground. _Damn it... H_e hissed mentally, slowly trying to right himself. _I think she just broke one of my ribs... _He gauged his injury, taking a slow but deep breath. The sharp pain was prominent, but not overbearing. _No...But, she did come close to breaking them...If she had just pushed a bit more._

Syrus appeared in front of Atsushi swinging a leg forward. Atsushi blocked the muscular limb slamming his fist across Syrus's face twice in rapid succession, rewarded for his efforts with a sharp knee to the chin that sent him flying back and crashing through a thick bole.

Syrus and Mikito crashed together again, exchanging blows at blinding speeds. Syrus increased his speed at the last second, swiveling passed her stab, and slipping through her defense sending her skidding back with a knee to the sternum. He dashed towards her only to collide with the point of her elbow. Pushing through the pain, Syrus twisted around her, ramming the point of his elbow into the soft of her back, drawing a loud gasp out of her.

"Well..." Syrus said, wiping sweat from his brow, taking a good look at the blood that smeared over his arm. Mikito got a blow in that was crisp against his jawline, naturally he returned it twice fold, but her strike did its damage. "Fighting you has always been a pleasure, Mikito...I won't be so angry now that I'm leaving...I got to blow off some steam and clash with you."

She put on a sudden burst of speed, spearing ahead like a spear, rocketing one fist forward. Syrus blocked the blow with his forearm, teeth gritting as he slid back struggling to bring himself a halt. "Nggghhhhnn..." Syrus snarled, shoving her back with vehemence sending them both darting across the ground as their battle commenced limbs thrashing and colliding, rattling the forest around them sending several branches plummeting.

Mikito turned sharply, instinct and lightning reflexes alerting her to another attack. Her eyes darted away from the blade as she easily dodged it, locking onto dark orbs that she could recognize anywhere... "Daishiro!"

Mikito narrowed her eyes, dodging the vicious uppercut, that would have no doubt make her bite her tongue off, and swiveled away from the swift kick that followed, Syrus pressed his attacking swaying down towards the two of them, and lashing out with a horrendous straight aiming to knock either of their heads off, but Mikito hastily blocked it with her raised forearm, snarling as she slid back against the ground.

"What's the matter, Mikito!? Are you that surprised to see me again!?" Daishiro tanked her punch to the stomach and chest, powering through with sheer fury and willpower, smashing his palm clean against her jawline sending her skidding back. Her feet tore trenches into the ground. "We've got a score to settle last time I recall!"

"Get the fuck in line!" Syrus shouted, shooting right towards the two of them, tearing through the air and forcing a loud boom to clap across the area as he surged through the gap he forcibly created. Using his momentum he rolled forward, turning rapidly on the axis of his shoulders. Daishiro smirked meeting him head on along with Mikito, both striking, sending a loud pop through the air. The three of them struggling to batter through each other's defenses. Three punches collided in unison, forcing the three bitter foes to slide apart. "She's mine!"

"We finally meet face to face once again, Syrus..." Daishiro growled, eyes narrowing to slits as they found their target. "It's been awhile since I've got the two of you at the same time." He halted his next sentence, twisting passed Syrus's dizzying series of strikes, the man;s body twisting and corkscrewing wildly. He grunted smacking his foot to the side and rammed his shin forward, only for Mikito to slam her own knee against his. It was enough for Daishiro to strike once more, slamming the tip of his elbow right on center of Syrus's chest plate and a hard shin against Mikito's side launching them towards the ground. "I should thank you for driving the rest of those annoyances away..."

"You're in my way!" Syrus snarled.

Before Mikito could raise her guard, Daishiro took advantage of the brief pause, slamming his elbow into the center of her stomach. She coughed hoarsely, staggering back, Daishiro sprung forward, only to be met with a punch to the mouth and an elbow to the face that slammed him into the ground forcing him to roll off to the side and through a series of branches.

Feeling blood gushing from his mouth, tearing through the back of his throat, Daishiro sprung forward. "You two working together now?!"He appeared again, swinging one fist forward. Mikito blocked his punch, returning two for good measure. hundred of kicks from the side, hundreds of elbows from above, over a hundred punches from every direction, a hundred strokes. Six elbows. Another punch. Another hundred strikes. This continued for forty long minutes between the three of them, Mikito appearing in a flash and pressing her attack, Daishiro popping in and out like a shadow, Syrus barely visible as he spun and corkscrewed rapidly returning vicious blow after blow.

The trio slammed into each other again shattering the trees around them. Daishiro's slash deflected by Mikito's sheath while Syrus held back her fist with one hand, teeth gritting as they pushed against each other again. _Time to put an end to this! _Daishiro slid to the side, driving his knee into Syrus''s sternum and gouging his elbow into Mikito's stomach.

Syrus slammed his shin against Daishiro's jaw sending blood flying from his mouth.

Mikito shot towards them sheath already swiping through the air, but Syrus was quick to react, swiping one hand slamming his blade against Mikito's, Daishiro surged between them slamming his knee into Mikito's face snapping her head back, following through with the movement he slammed his forearm across Syrus's jaw in mid-turn launching them both across the ground.

"You're mine now, witch!" Diashiro howled in fury, shooting towards Mikito like a kunai bolstered by immense chakra, smashing his shin against Mikito's, drawing a pained grunt out of her.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Syrus yelled, throwing away all restraint as he sent Daishiro rocketing down with a stomp. He shot down after him, honing in towards a patch of forest with blistering speed, tearing through the air and leaving a shock wave behind in his wake. "Know your place, Daishiro!" With a savage yell, he heaved once, slamming his forehead into Daishiros, sliding under him and gripping him around the waist with both arms.

"RRAAAGGGHHH!" Syrus roared savagely, blood and spit flying from his mouth as shot off high into the sky forcing his chakra to propel him skyward, then letting out another yell, he rocketed down towards the earth propelled by his chakra, paying no heed to Daishiro's enraged and nasty elbows or Mikito's blitzing strikes.

Syrus roared smashing Daishiro down into the forest with a thunderous slam, his back and head smashing the point of impact into dust and pieces as the rest of the trunks cracked and shattered devoured by the impact that rocketed through them and the earth.

Daishiro groaned, coughing up some blood that mixed in a salty and thick metallic liquid. He easily stood up in the crater that was left behind. A sharp pain erupted in the soft of his back, and he already knew it was blood, something bright edged into his hand as he gave another cough. "Heh..." He chuckled as he landed on the surface, both eyes locking onto Syrus and Mikito before they darted towards some newcomers. "Well, isn't that sweet..."

Madara and Souji landed close to Mikito followed by Izuna. Haji landed close to Syrus, eyes darting onto Souji.

He closed the gap with the Souji.

They were at each other's necks. Their battle raging across the landscape.

"It's been a while..." Ajo said lowly as he landed next to Daishiro another man right behind him. Eyes narrowing, Ajo set them on Syrus, then Mikito, and lastly Madara and Izuna. "This time things are going to be different, Uchiha brats. I'm going to rip your eyes out from your skulls!"

"Like hell you will!" Mikito snarled, barely restraining herself. It would be a cold day in hell, and the world would have to flip itself over before she let his grimy, filthy hands ever come into contact with an Uchiha. "You won't ever..."

Madara's eyes widened breifly...Taken by palatable rage and distilled fury that gushed from every pore and strand of hair on Mikito after hearing Ajo's remark...He knew she practically detested-despised Ajo, but that rage and fury...It was soaking the air.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Mikito." The slightly dark skinned man behind Ajo spoke up for the first time. He stepped forward a few steps, his dark eyes glimmering calculatingly like every Shimura. His hair was spiky and fell over his eyes and to the soft of his upper back giving him an even more dark appearance, his attire was just like Daishiro's consisting of a dark top, dark pants, sandals, and armor covering all of his vitals.

"I see the rumors are no longer just rumors...The Domou really have entered a permanent alliance with the Uchiha." He traded a gaze with Daishiro before allowing a smirk to cross his face. "I'm not...Surprised, after all your clans are just made for each other bloodthirsty and ferocious...I'm surprised you haven't allied with the Subatsu despite them being your greatest rivals and enemies..." He chuckled. "Then again that Senju Hashirama wants peace with the Uchiha and to create a village where we can all live peacefully." He sneered. "What a joke that is!"

"And, the day that happens you are going to regret it. I promise you that, Kosuke." Syrus said in a ghastly tone. Such things were faraway to him, at one point, but Hashirama's nonsense was at least good for something and opened up his eyes and mind just a bit more. The chances of their clans coming together...but if and when it did happen...

It would send shock waves through the entire world and bring _everything _to its knees. Because, there wouldn't be a damiyo involved-and that was the most frightening part for some. For so long the shinobi have been lapdogs for the pompous nobles, but it was how they survived and prospered, plus the damiyo _own_ the land-their Imperial armies vastly out sized many shinobi and mercenary clans. The shinobi lived on _their _land...Except in the west where everything was too large and entangled to navigate. Nobody want to encounter any summoning there either, it was an assured death. "I didn't think you were so free with your mouth and long winded..."

"Don't get the wrong idea... You Subatsu Wolves..." Ajo sneered with malice, drawing the sword from his waist in one flashing movement. "You, those monsters, and the Uchiha with those _cursed _eyes will _all _be dealt with in short if it ever does happen. The same goes for that fool Hashirama!"

Mikito shifted her footing ,eyes glinting in a ghastly Uchiha were always...Sought after in a huge sense because of their Sharingan, and if one could get over their fear and hope to reap their rewards...They'd have a ton of secrets, it was a reason-a major reason why the Uchiha were very reclusive and didn't associate well with outsiders...But, Ajo and this man...They were just too damn persistent. And... "You should be wary of what you say...I've heard just about enough of your mouths, all of you damn Shimura!" She narrowed her ferocious glinting eyes.

"I agree." Izuna said, voice steady. "Besides, if you think you could ever go against the Uchiha...The Domou...And...The Subatsu...Completely unified, than that is beyond just simple arrogance." The thought of their three clans unifying was enough to make Tobirama and Hashirama shiver, and he knew that for a fact...Tobirama had to already be extremely wary of the Subatsu...

Hashirama liked to play the boisterous idiot, but he wasn't as stupid as he let on and knew it would be a disaster if the three of their clans got on the same page-it was bad enough his own clan and the Domou were on the same page.

But...He knew Madara, somewhere deep down wanted peace with the Senju...

Truthfully it nauseated him. Too much blood was spilled between them...And Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water...It would never work... _Maybe _just _maybe _in the beginning it'd work out, but eighty years down the line...It'd fail.

The Senju talked too damn much and were too good with their mouths...Battling with ideals and notions, instead of strength and merit.

That's why he knew it was just another tactic on the Senju's side-the Uchiha were the Senju's greatest enemy and _this village _was just a way for them to _watch _the Uchiha, put the Uchiha under their thumb...The Uchiha's reputation wasn't nearly as great as the Senju's-as it was in some aspects. They actually had a lot of notoriety They hated each other, and no one even knew where it came from or began-it was long before their time and they were trapped in the perpetual cycle.

The truth of the matter was...Hashirama would more than likely become the leader of this village...He was charismatic...

Madara was _very _charismatic, but it was in completely different sense...It wasn't in the same loud and boisterous sense as Hashirama. They'd end up fighting for the title-naturally. Tobirama would be the next to fall in line, being Hashirama's younger brother-and then he'd battle Tobirama for the title-naturally, because he was just as qualified and wouldn't let the Senju start to totally influence the infrastructure...The Third leader would be one of their respective students, if it was Tobirama's and Hashirama's student the village was going to take a severe twist for the worst.

The Senju were crafty. Too damn crafty.

The ghastly snarl of Syrus tore him away from his thoughts, but flashing steel made him jolt around in an arc.

Ajo lunged towards him, flashing through three seals. Horse. Bird. Boar.

"You slight my clan..." Syrus growled out, eyes beaming straight onto Kosuke. "I'm going to rip off your face, Kosuke!"

"Go for it!" Kosuke lunged right for him.

Everything imploded.

* * *

Tobirama didn't often worry. He could be wary though, it was in his pragmatic nature. But, seeing the effects of the battle raging in the distance was enough for him to want to lunge straight over.

He couldn't.

He had to hold down the fort, and also make the necessary preparations for the coming battles. Hashirama in addition to saving Hisao's daughter was drawing all the attention away from the village at the moment; his division arrived safely looking worse for wear but otherwise oay. The damiyo's entire force was ready and organized with his own smaller force.. One of his clones was currently handling organizing the rest of his division in with the rest-Kenji Senju, the leader of the division was handling the bulk of everything.

When the minute signs of confrontation were shown...They'd be more than ready to attack.

This time it wouldn't just be facing off against shinobi clans...But, Imperial Armies as well.

Now since that was well on its way to being done and taken care of, he formed several hundred clones with a quick hand seal-index and middle fingers together, one hand in front of the other facing the fingers horizontal.

Hashirama would try to talk to Madara...He knew this all too well. It was just in Hashirama's nature...Despite everything...He still considered Madara his friend..They shared the same dream...But that didn't matter now, Madara turned his back on that dream and threw it away...Yet, Hashirama still couldn't bring himself to cut down Madara...

His clones made contact, and a few were swept up.

He could feel Syrus's chakra in the distance as well, like a crushing and oppressive force leering above him, moving at tremendous speeds. His brother could be too trusting, too naive, too good natured...It was just how Hashirama was as a person, but it still made him wary and a bit annoyed. If anything, Hashirama was kind, and put the needs of others before his own-in this situation his first priority would be to get back here with Hisao's eldest daughter. He'd encounter many obstacles, and have to fight, but he'd make hast to return.

Image and memories came back in quick flashes. It was like static and a high pitched siren piercing through his entire skull. However, it was a slight drawback of this particular technique-so much information.

The devastation of the raging battle was beyond prominent even from the far distance he stood...He could see several Cyclops, and _thousands _of Akimichi-having used their Expansion Jutsu battling. Forests, tendrils of earth and stone, and mountains were formed only to be destroyed by wind and fire. It was getting vicious and extremely intense...The ground was literally quaking, reverberating from each strike, each collision that took place...and while some of the Cyclops had been slain, there were a few that continued to rage about or took the chance to retreat, squashing anyone that got in their way and battering into the giant Akimichi...He swore he saw two Bijuu...Five Tails and Four tails.

The Akimichi tried valiantly, but several were tossed aside and had their necks snapped or heads smashed by the wicked clubs, but it didn't stop more of them from barreling into the one eyed beasts and beating their heads into the ground. Only to be pushed and thrown off and have the beasts raging towards them with all intents to kill and using those clubs with brutal force.

Some of the debris as well as his brother's forest was going as far as his location, streaking with fire and crackling Desert country was just an out of the way place, in the middle of nowhere and barely habitable.

From his fallen clones' memories he knew it wasn't even a fraction of what the damage truly was-in the center of the battlefield was a crater so large and vast it seemed almost uncomprehending, and the landscape was scarred with craters every few dozen miles. The remnants of forests and spiraling masses of earth towered above nearly everything else save for some of the cyclops and Akimichi.

It was all clever on the Shimura's part he could admit that much...But, he already knew they'd be displaying a show of force...The damiyo would show force this time around...He took this open chance to get a few steps ahead of everyone else...Ahead of the Uchiha and Domou.

Once the battles took a shift, they'd be more than ready.

He kept himself composed just barely as Satoshi came sprinting into his vision, his ruby eyes widening briefly before they narrowed critically observing Satoshi's form smeared and caked in dirt, blood, and grim. He looked like he just got done spearing his way through a battlefield, and that wasn't very far off.

Hashirama followed shortly, looking in even worse condition. He cast a wary glance in Tobirama's direction, giving a small but firm nod. "We should head down."

Both were panting vigorously, as if they couldn't get enough oxygen.

Tobirama put their appearance out of his mind and focused on the objective. His brother seemed okay enough, though his panting was very furious, and while there was blood on his form-the wounds themselves were healed for the most part. "Where is she?" He asked, waiting for Hashirama to elaborate further.

"In a scroll." Satoshi answered, slowly regaining his breath. His eyes were wary, but focused as he explained it as succinctly as he could.

"Let's go." Satoshi said after a second. "There's quite a bit of...Privy information."

"I'll send a message to Hisao-dono." Tobirama looked at Hashirama directly. "As for this privy information tell me everything..."

He led them towards the underground city.

Hashirama nodded, rarely thankful for his brother's pragmatic nature-this was one of those times.

As he took a much needed bath in the underground city's estate for lack of a better term, and let the Senju healers tend to Mito's less grievous injuries... His mind was rushed and jumbled with thoughts...Buzzing. He felt frustration and something close to regret. He knew it was possible...But...He was the farthest place from his dream-their dream. What did he need to do...He was _trying _and _failing. _

He had never really...Not excelled at something...Everything he did he excelled going beyond just simple leaps and bounds...But...He put everything he had into it...When he did learn these things, and practice them relentlessly-he put a part of himself into each stroke, every single strike, the simplest of movements...He put _everything _he had into it.

Now...There would be full blown war and the bloodshed...It was going to get _much_ worse.

And...He couldn't stop it...

He was trying...Trying as hard as he could...

He couldn't do it alone though...

There would be full blown war, and the chance of any truce at this point was void.

Now...He was going to need to use his massive scroll...

The advanced Mokuton jutsus that were extremely taxing on chakra-even on his own...He couldn't underestimate the drawbacks of using such massive scale techniques.

There was no other way he was going to combat Madara...Sasuke...Hajime...Daiki...These Cyclops and the Bijuu...Syrus...Mikito...

And...While he did hold back against Madara, and couldn't bring himself to kill him...He _couldn't_ hold back against Mikito, Ajo, Daiki, Sasuke, Hajime, Atsushi...If he didn't come at them with everything he had, he was going to get hurt, severely. Even killed. He couldn't hold back against the Bijuu...Daishiro...These Cyclops...Syrus.

It was all or nothing...Full power from the very beginning...

Hashirama sighed softly as he dumped a huge bucket of water over his head, washing away all the remaining dirt and blood while soaking the rest of him. He could rest. For now at least, but it didn't do anything to ease his mind...

* * *

Daishiro moved passed the damiyo's soldiers without sparing another glance in their direction. They would be departing in just several hours, in a show of the Wind's oppressive force they would be on every single border within this region ready to strike. Now, they had more than enough reason and leverage to display their strength and with force-if a village or country hadn't been pulled into this battle, they put themselves into it.

However, he already anticipated as much, save for Syrus and the entire Subatsu force taking their leave...Tearing a rift and leaving a trail of bodies and destruction as they went. It presented an opening-a crucial opening he needed against the Desert country and the Senju...They would be troublesome on their own, naturally, but without the Subatsu backing them things would be a bit different.

Had he anticipated Syrus taking his leave he could have taken this opportunity to deal the Senju a lethal blow...Their clans were polar opposites, and honestly they would never be able to get on the same page, but out of necessity the Senju and Subatsu joined together and _some _actually got along. Hesui and Toka both got married, and they were both prominent members in their respective clans. He should have predicted something like this would happen, but he had to go over every single variable and possibility, and the chances were that the Subatsu and Senju would stayed allied out of necessity.

He smirked for a moment as he headed towards the dingy room that woman was cooped up in. It wasn't a serious loss on his part. With the Subatsu gone, a major obstacle was out of his way, and knowing Hashirama...Well, things could continue to go well into his favor.

Ajo was the only shinobi who flanked him, caked in sweat and blood, dirt stained every part of him and was even trenched into his hair.

He pushed the door open, expecting to see the haughty and arrogant red head that was starting to grate on his nerves, but was greeted with an empty room. An empty. Clean. Blood free. Room.

"Ajo..."

"I'll check this side."

"I have the rest."

Ajo walked towards the window, eyes narrowing as he looked for any oddities. He hardly noticed Daishiro going about the room, inspecting it with his hawk eyes that pinpointed every detail. That woman couldn't have gotten away...Even if she was as stubborn as they came, she wouldn't have been able to get by the Shimura still within the walls. There would be a trail of blood leading them right to her, and it would be steady and copious.

There were few clans that could slink into this village unnoticed. The Hatake-who were in the area, were one of those clans. They were a smaller clan, not as massive as his own clan, but it didn't make them any less troublesome. But, the Hatake wouldn't have made a move against the Uzumaki without any reason-there was nothing they wanted from this woman so she was off their radar. There was the Akimichi, but the blatant signs of their presence would be right before him. There was the off chance it was a Nara or Yamanaka...But, the Yamanaka were a peaceful clan and avoided confrontations. The Nara were well...They didn't make a move unless they had to.

_To have the skill to be stealthy, elusive, as well as cover up any small oddities... _Ajo's eyes narrowed to gleaming slits. There in the side of the window pressed against the wooden edge was small strand of dark hair. _To sneak in here without any suspicion and leave behind just this as evidence..._

The clan with a thousand skills...

"Hashirama was here...With one of his subordinates." Daishiro's cold tone brought Ajo out of his train of thought. The leader of the Shimura hovered over a spot, where that woman had been when he stabbed her. He had chosen the location specifically since she'd have to press her back against the wall so she didn't slump, let alone move. It was also right under the window, and if there was to be someone who entered, or if she tried to escape the collateral damage would be prominent. Part of the window would have broke, and anything close by would have been scuffed. "Those little Senju, always so crafty."

Hashirama must have came in through the door, but he had help in getting this far.

"They must have disguised themselves as servants..." Ajo glanced outside carefully, able to feel the Syrus's chakra even from the far distance it was at now and steadily moving away. "Was Syrus's attack just a diversion..."

The chances of that weren't as slim as he would like to think. After all, Syrus agreed with Hashirama's truce with the Chibana clan, Tachibana clan, Hageshiii clan, and Shainingu clan. It wouldn't be much of a stretch if Syrus was pulling off a diversion, one last favor of sorts to Hashirama, but there was a higher chance that Syrus and his Subatsu force were simply going down their list of foes to kill before they leave completely. Either way, if it was intentional or not, didn't matter the slightest now. Hashirama saved that woman and was in the Desert country by now.

_The chances of that are very slim, Syrus owes Hashirama nothing. _Ajo concluded silently. Those two were never going to see eye to eye, and the notion that Syrus somehow went out of his way to help Hashirama with this stupid task was nothing short of laughable and absurd. The Subatsu and Uzumaki never liked each other. _Looks like our move was able to bare more fruit than I thought before._

"It doesn't matter. This has just shown..._Proved _that we now have the upper hand..." A callous smirk slowly creased across Daishiro's face. "The Senju have shown their true colors."

"In saving her...Their alliance with the Subatsu ended, but more importantly..." Ajo smirked himself. There was always opportunity, a moment to gather and then capitalize. On one hand, the heiress of the Uzumaki clan was out of their grasp. On the other. Hashirama and his subordinate had slipped through the village and slunk their way into the damiyo's estate. All just to save one woman, a heiress to the Uzumaki, but still only one woman...And, with the turmoil that was consuming everything in this region, surely he wouldn't have gone out of his way for this woman...But...He did. "Hashirama...The Senju...If it comes down to who cares more about people..."

"Looks like the Desert country will be in our grasp sooner than we anticipated."

"Indeed..." Daishiro nodded slowly. "We'll deal them a blow before that happens, though." The damiyo was starting to grow restless as they days dragged on, and it was starting to get extreme. The need to prove his superiority over everyone else was starting to grate on his nerves, his pride and ego were starting to blind him, and he was looking to flaunt what he had and what he could do. He still had his uses, for now. "Send word to Danzo, immediately. He is to attack and cut off the south route to the Sarutobi's outpost and deal them a fatal blow if it is possible. Avoid the Subatsu at all costs, they are not to be confronted..." He placed heavy emphasis on the last statement. The only thing that was going to result from that was Danzo and his men getting mowed down and left in pieces. "Consult with Kosuke and tell him to meet me in the usual room, we've got a war to prepare for."

"It will be done." Ajo looked towards the horizon...Slowly smirking.

Now...The real fun was going to begin

* * *

Izuna barely kept himself together.

The battle. Those damn Cyclops, and then those two Bijuu that continued to rampage...

He wasn't close to snapping by any means. He was just running high from the battle, and his senses were still stretched and flaring. It was like coming down from a long high, that was slow and deliberate.

It was also the reason he didn't have much patience.

He considered himself to be more patient than Madara...Madara was so impatient he would often cut him off, and everyone else for that matter, off when they were speaking.

He just couldn't deal with these civilians.

The Sand village wasn't in chaos, but upon their return with their respective divisions they were met with glares and scathing remarks. Some citizens took a step further and were outright saying that they should leave, of course some tried to get in his way, and likewise he pushed them aside. They should consider themselves lucky he didn't draw his sword, a shinobi would kill for much less.

The damiyo's soldiers ended up quelling what turned into a protest, successfully pushing back many citizens so the Uchiha and Domou were clear to enter the castle and weren't harassed or slighted. The chain reaction of the recent events, and the biggest-the raid of the tea house was coming back around ten fold...The damiyo had told them to be on guard for any rebellions and protests, and if there were any to quell them immediately and bring it to his attention so he could personally deal with it.

More soldiers filed into the streets.

However, it didn't stop the citizens from showing just how unhappy they were...And when people were unhappy they could be persistent and vehement towards what caused their anger. This was no different. They wanted the Uchiha and Domou out of the village, believing they were just bloodthirsty, while some couldn't care less, and others actually supported the two clans, the wide majority resented them and were visibly starting to show it.

He went to his room and quickly changed out of his bloodstained and tattered clothes, putting his armor off to the side of the room and slipping on a black high collar shirt and black pants. He hated to ponder on Hajime's plans-the true depth and extent of them...He just didn't know how people would react, and how to get their emotions stirred...he knew how to sway their hearts...He was manipulating them to suit his own need, and they were perfectly unaware. He couldn't be surprised the civilians fell into play with it, it was only a natural reaction on their part, and emotions were always dangerous...His clan was proof of that.

However...The current situation aside...Their divisions had slowly began to settle in with the rest of their force, it was quite hectic but Mikito and his brother directed everything showing signs of extreme agitation-he wasn't sure who looked more so between the two of them in that moment, and had the assistance of Hikaku, Yuto, Ahiko, Masa, and Souji. He wasn't exactly sure how things would proceed at this point on. The force that was with them, respectively were getting along much better, but now there were more shinobi and kunoichi and if the line drawn from the last time was anything to go by...It would be unpleasant.

He wasn't heading towards the two division leaders who were with Mikito, Souji, Ahiko, and Madara...Even though he should have been, there was a small amount of time to spare. He had one objective in mind, and he needed to complete it before too much time passed. With the way things were going he may not even get the chance to go through it in the near future since most of his time was going to be consumed by the coming battles. Things were going to take a drastic shift, and it would impact everything positively and negatively.

Izuna took a small breath, setting the current affair of the country out of his mind, the recent battle, and the battles to come. All that mattered at this point was seeing something through, and he would see it through to the very end.

He stopped in front of a familiar door. There was a small pulse of chakra coming from the other side. "Yuko."

"Yes."

It wasn't surprising that she stood at attention, more over gave him her undivided attention. He was equal to his brother, and while he wasn't as...Madara-ish, he still wasn't exactly known to be very kind. He wasn't ruthless, but he wasn't going to mince anything. "What is that in your hand?" He slid the door shut, pointing at the piece of parchment that she clutched a bit tighter upon hearing his question. Yuko had always interested him, and she was proving that she was more than capable...She had come a long way from where she had been nearly a year ago, but..

"A mission. Souji-sama and Madara-sama assigned it to me." Yuko explained a bit lightly, tracing her gaze onto Izuna's eyes. His gaze was as steady as before, but scrutinizing in a way, but let it float over her head after awhile. Izuna always looked at her with such an intense and unwavering gaze, she should have been used to it at this point, but she never did quite like being stared at so intently by others. "There's a Sarutobi outpost and Shimura outpost around the borders of the Fire country and Wave country, Kagami and Shin are coming with me."

That's what Souji and Madara had told her. There was an outpost for the Shimura and Sarutobi on the borders of the Fire country and Wave country-somewhere between that radius. Kagami would be coming with her since he was familiar with the area, having already been in a confrontation with the force of Shimura and Sarutobi respectively several weeks prior. Shin would be coming with since he was familiar the area around the outposts, and his versatility would be invaluable for this mission. There were finer details on the piece of parchment, those small things that one didn't say, because one could or would forget. "I accepted it."

Izuna looked her over carefully for a long moment. She began to fidget under his gaze. Finally, he nodded letting out a small breath. She was set on it, and he was beginning to learn when Yuko set her mind on something it was better to stand clear. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Izuna raised his brow.

"They both said it's better. After some thought, I agree with them." Yuko replied, glancing in his direction for a moment before turning her eyes away. He had that same unwavering stare, and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She wasn't quite sure what importance it had other than the Shimura and Sarutobi outposts being her targets, Izuna had vested interest in it, but not quite to this extent. His focus was primarily here. "Do you need me for something, Izuna-sama?"

"You could say that."

Yuko looked him over without reservations for a few long moments before halting herself from packing her bag with more sealing scrolls. "What can I do for you?" She always respected him and Madara, though fear was always a good motivator-a reason she'd always address Izuna with the suffix of _sama _even if he said it wasn't necessary-and didn't want her to address him in such a manner. She would because it was only right that she did, he was after all much stronger than she was. It was only natural she addressed Madara with _sama, _he didn't tolerate disrespect of any sort...But, it didn't exactly have anything to do with using proper honorifics. But, she was raised with manners.

"I should actually be with my brother, Souji, and Mikito right now...speaking with our division leaders." Izuna said with a small smile, his eyes crinkled just a bit. Yuko's expression was what he expected-shock and close to outrage. It was well known Madara didn't have any patience, and he was trying on the thin and minute thread already...She was going to get the verbal scathing for it, and she wouldn't just be able to blow it off and retort like he would. And, sometimes he couldn't, because Madara was well...Madara. "But, I had to come here and speak to you, my timing couldn't be better."

"Or worse..."

Izuna looked Yuko in the eye.

"I see, you have a sense of humor." Izuna smirked for a second.

"I'm sorry, go on." Yuko cleared her throat softly. It really wasn't a joke-his timing couldn't be any better or worse. She had just got herself under control from the last battle and steady, and here Izuna was once again throwing her off of her steady footing. There was nothing she could do other than deal with it. because Izuna was stubborn and wasn't going to budge.

"We're going to get married tonight." Izuna told her bluntly, holding up his hand, gently halting anything she had to say. No doubt there were going to be a million things firing from her lips, and a trillion more swarming through her mind and heart. He was serious, and meant every word of it. He anticipated that time was going to start crunching, and his moment to do this was growing more and more narrow. There was also the fact Yuko would inevitably find out the truth...Before he dealt with that backlash he was going to need to square this away.

"Can we?" Yuko felt like she was flying, and it wasn't in the most pleasant of ways. She hadn't forgotten about it-unlike that one time when Izuna tried to sound so scandalized. He had his nerve! So much had been going on back then, and so much was happening now, a lot more, but things were also starting to get more complicated...It was just too much and then there was the fact Syrus and the Subatsu were taking their leave...It was a good thing, but strange...They weren't the type of clan to just leave like this, Syrus wasn't the type of person to walk away from a fight and had quite literally smashed into Madara and came close to doing it to Izuna several times before Tobirama came along.

Of all the things that came out of her mouth...

To leave her delicate lips...

"Of course we can." Izuna would have scoffed, normally. If he wanted to do something there wasn't going to be anyone that would get in his way, and that included Madara. However, Yuko was right to pose the question since the whole thing could take quite some time-he knew from his brother's wedding that it would be at least a good three hours. "Besides, nobody is going to try to attack us now so soon after this last battle, and Syrus and the Subatsu are drawing the attention of everyone in this region. Nobody is going to be focusing on us until tomorrow."

"Okay." Yuko beamed, beaming as if she were a sun on her own and not like it. Before...She wouldn't have considered marrying Izuna-of course she felt something for him, kissed him, and was very much attracted to him. But, marriage was something else entirely-it wouldn't just be her thinking about Izuna like she did and having something akin to a crush on him. They'd be bonded and joined in marriage. They would live together, and eventually they'd have children. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted children-someday, naturally...But, anything could happen, she learned that...and...And...She didn't want her children growing up in such an era...She didn't want to them to soil their little hands with blood.

They deserved more...A stable home, where they wouldn't need to worry about her or Izuna dying one night because all hell broke loose.

Silence.

Izuna tilted his head slightly, observing the woman that had captured his attention. He wasn't sure what he could have said to warrant such a look from her...She didn't look mad, and not quite hurt, but it was distinct. It could have been the way he was putting everything, but Yuko knew the way he was and how he acted, even if she wasn't quite used to it-certainly she adjusted and knew him well enough. Then again, she was never good at hiding her emotions.

"You should go, Izuna-sama."

Izuna nodded. "You're right."

He left her room silently, sliding the door shut. He couldn't help but feel a bit heavy as he traversed the halls towards his brother's location. He had always been good at pinpointing Yuko's emotions and thoughts-it was one of the reasons he could fluster her so easily...But, in that singular moment, when she looked so far away, he couldn't register what was on her face let alone pinpoint her emotions. It couldn't be anything good though, Yuko never slacked in giving him an answer, and she had all but froze this time.

Scowling, he shuffled the thought away. He couldn't fret about that now. The door looked the same as before, but the chakras inside are what gave this room prominence, and without any hesitation the ponytail clad Uchiha slid open the door and slipped into the room. The first set of eyes to beam towards him was Madara's or Souji's both of them moved so fast he couldn't tell. Mikito looked in his direction, much more calm than the two men had before smiling softly. They all had yet to change out of their tattered clothes and armor like himself...The air was filled with a powerful odor.

"Izuna, you made it just in time."

Izuna didn't miss the glare Madara was shooting at him.

"I had a few things to take care of, and had to change out of those clothes." Izuna's explanation was smooth and concise.

Souji was the one to break the silence, surprisingly. "Be more prudent next time, Izuna." His voice was calm and even. It wasn't a reprimand, or even scolding. Souji was just simply telling him. "Now...Where we left off before Izuna entered the room..." He flicked his eyes onto his division leader and the Uchiha's division leader. Both of them looked away from him. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Hayami Domou." The curvy and firm woman said in a smooth and soft voice, casting a glance in Souji's direction for a second. Her appearance was characterized by her long and silky black hair that fell to her thighs and was kept in a high ponytail, a few of her longer bangs came to fall over her eyes and frame the side of her face and stark violet irises that seemed to glow whenever light beamed onto them. They contrasted sharply with her hair. Her skin was a light tan, not nearly as dark Mikito, but still a bit darker than Ahiko.

"It's nice to meet you, Hayami-san." Izuna gave a polite smile and bow.

She merely nodded. Izuna noted she wasn't as pleasant or chipper as Chiasa and Masa.

"My name is Arata Uchiha." His appearance was like every other Uchiha and didn't vary greatly. He had the fair skin that was without a single blemish, and spiky black hair that framed both sides of his face and reached the soft of his upper back. His eyes were onyx black with a keen glint in them. His body was strong and proud, not very muscular or large, but more lean and robust.

"What's the problem?" Izuna asked. After a moment of thought he sighed, remembering it all too well. Uchiha and Domou could fight like cats and dogs.

"This woman nearly took out a third of my division." Arata's tone was gruff and accusing.

"Only because you and those Uchiha made the mistake of underestimating me just because I'm a woman." Hayami retorted. "If you all hadn't been so obstinate I wouldn't have had to prove I'm stronger than the majority of you nor would I have had to slam four of you at the same time. Let that be a lesson to you."

"We can-"

"Let's skip to round seven." Hayami cut Arata off before he caught his stride.

"Okay, now listen..." Madara cut through the banter like an arcing knife. Pointed and deliberate. The Uchiha were real blockheads if he had to be blunt, and some were just beyond any sort of reason. The Domou were blockheads and extremely stubborn, and while they could be reasoned with they _wouldn't be inclined _to see the reason. Truthfully, the last thing he wanted at this point in time was them going back and forth-the Uchiha and Domou that have been here were getting along well after a long time. He didn't want all of that to go to waste. "The Uchiha and Domou that have been here with us for months have been getting along very well, and it's taken a very long time to reach this point. I won't let either of you, or the shinobi and kunoichi in your divisions to disrupt it."

"More importantly..." Mikito looked at the two of them sternly. "We need you both on the same page. I'm sure you're aware of the situation in this region. Being two division leaders, we're going to need you both...Need you working together..."

At this point she felt that she needed to verbally stress her point. Before she would have waited for them to reciprocate and grow to respect each other through the trails they faced like the other Uchiha and Domou. There wasn't any time for that, and it wasn't realistic or practical for them to bond over fighting every single time their kinsmen meant each other. Their Councils couldn't fight like the youth, and she dreaded the day the fossils got together. "We have found unity and rapport in our time here. Hayami. Arata. Don't disrupt it."

Seeing the intent stares of Mikito and Madara, and the unwavering stares of Izuna and Souji, Hayami sighed softly before setting her hands on her lap. It wasn't technically her fault the whole thing even began-Arata and the Uchiha started it with their big mouths, Domou woman weren't going to be slighted or insulted at all, so it was only fair that she finished it and shut their mouths. But, Mikito was her leader and Madara was her husband, so she just had to concede on this one. But, she wasn't in the wrong for beating some of the Uchiha until they couldn't move, no matter how outraged Arata tried to sound. "Fair enough."

"I concede." Arata said after a moment, nearly locking eyes with Hayami before he thought better and turned them away from the woman. No woman in the Uchiha clan was on the battlefield except for very few, and one of those woman was Yuko. The Uchiha didn't believe it was a woman's place to be on the battlefield-if they were strong and talented than there was always an exception to be made...In the past Uchiha women were allowed to fight, but with death tolls and the clan's expectancy at risk they were forbidden for lack of a better term...Though, there would always be those who rose above and beyond.

There were distinct differences between the Uchiha and Domou, and he was starting to see it was more than just at the surface.

The Domou were so austere and ascetic...They did _not _fuck around, and were very severe.

The Uchiha were disciplined, uniformed, and militarized...But, they weren't austere and ascetic like the Domou.

However they would be allies, comrades now...Their alliance was permanent.

He was going to have to deal.

"I'd like you both to come with me." Souji said, his deep and blunt tone vibrating through the walls around them, and cutting off any thoughts which happened to be circulating at the moment. He wasn't like Mikito and wasn't going to tolerate the tomfoolery between their two clans, he wasn't like Madara and was going to tell these two get along, and he wasn't like Izuna and wasn't going to wait to see how it all played out. These two were going to get on the same page or there were going to be severe problems.

"Where to?" Arata questioned a bit too hotly, stiffening as Souji's stony glare beamed onto him.

"Arata..." Madara practically growled out in warning.

"Don't try my patience, Arata." Souji said in a low tone. Hayami was already familiar with him, and knew not to push too far when it came to certain things, or outright question him...

But Arata didn't...And, some of the Uchiha had this streak of pride that bordered on hubris, and quite frankly he wasn't going to stroke egos or think of himself any lower. Arata and these prideful Uchiha were going to learn very soon if they hadn't already. "We're going to speak with the damiyo and organize our forces with his own, after that you are going to start patrolling the village with a unit. Bunji and Shin will be coming with you. The units within this village should be ending their shifts very soon."

"And, what of the outside?"

"I think you've seen the stakes already." Izuna said quite plainly. It could be credited to why there was so much fear and resentment surrounding them now. The stakes went clear to the borders. And...Perhaps it wasn't the best choice. "This meeting is finished. We'll meet tomorrow."

Arata nodded after a moment, following after Souji and Hayami.

Silence.

Madara surprisingly broke it.

"Syrus and the Subatsu are leaving the region..." The wild haired Uchiha said almost musingly...It was almost a shame that they were, he always looked forward to facing off against Syrus. With them gone he lost a worthy foe, a man he had come to respect mutually and grudgingly. However, Hashirama-his singular target, was still present. "That leaves the Senju with a gap in their strength, we won't need to worry about the Subatsu..." Because, truthfully, they were just savage and didn't hold back, period. It was a bloodbath. And, then there was Syrus's Tochiton to combat...

Izuna sighed softly, nodding his head just the slightest.

True, they didn't need to worry about the Subatsu anymore, for now at least. The Senju were still very formidable on their own, that went without even saying, however their would be a noticeable difference and how they fought-there wouldn't be any collaborations on their part, like Usagi's and Tobirama's lightning shrouded dragon. They wouldn't have the blitzing and spearing ferocity the Subatsu exuded. That combined with the Senju's hammering approach made them nearly unbeatable. The tables have now turned, however... "Brother, I need you to get cleaned up, you too Mikito."

Madara practically bristled, as if he'd surge his quills like a porcupine.

Mikito just gave Izuna a quizzical look.

"I'm getting married...Tonight."

He expected many things...

But, not the silence. Prolonged and suffocating.

It stretched on and on.


	70. Lull

"Heh. No one is immortal."

Kakuzu.

* * *

There were a few times she had been genuinely speechless. Yuko considered the first being when she first met Ahiko, that was quite the experience. But, somehow that paled in comparison to this.

She had to admit she liked the white kimono, it was just beautiful, and it fit her perfectly. It was a bit tight, and just weird...She was used to her combat attire, and clanking armor. She also never really cared too much about clothes or invested a lot of time into them, as long as she could move freely and without restraint that was good enough for her.

But, she could appreciate this.

Mikito was just as lovely, wearing a dark blue kimono with an intricate pattern of lines running down the length of it save for the sleeves, which were just a good bit longer than usual. It was closed with a light pink obi. No trees, birds, animals, or anything of the sort were on her attire. It was kind of plain, in a way, but Mikito looked looked stunning nonetheless.

Yuko took a steady, as steady as she could, long inhale. Her heart had been steadily racing ever since they arrived to the shrine and awaited the arrival of the priest and mikos. It was pulsing in her ears, in her solarplexus, and lodged itself into her throat. Izuna was skipping most of the formalities, but sticking to some traditions-in order to speed things along and it was just his preference. She didn't have the heart to say no, and she couldn't even if she wanted to, it was just enough to keep herself together.

She pointed her attention in front of her, noting that Madara and Izuna had locked their gazes a few times in the last dozen minutes.

Madara sat comfortably on a cushion. He was almost ready to chew off Izuna's ear, and was quite vexed. However, he was rational, and this getting finished now and out of the way was more beneficial than letting it drag on. He struggled to stay calm, however, the last battle was still fresh in his memory. Hashirama running away instead of trying to fight him, and then trying to talk to him, then there Syrus flying all over the place along with the rest of the Subatsu. He felt a bit dissatisfied. Syrus was as good as gone now, their battle had no decisive end, and his battle barely got started with Hashirama.

But, he couldn't bring himself to stay angry about it...Izuna was so happy, this was the happiest he had seen him in a long time, and...He couldn't ruin that.

Mikito, from his observation, wasn't faring any better, however. She looked between a mix of restless and furious. However, she was centering herself and not letting her own emotions get the better of her or ruin this moment. He wasn't quite sure what transpired between her and Syrus, but there was a fierceness...A ferocity...bitterness between them...It was clear they were rivals, like him and Hashirama...But, there was something more extreme between Syrus and Mikito. There was something _bitter. _

"You have perfect timing, Izuna." Madara commented dryly, putting the thought away for now. "You always do the exact opposite of what I tell you..."

Izuna, seated a few feet ahead, dressed in all black save for his gray hakama, gave a small grin in his direction. "But, I do listen."

Madara narrowed his eyes.

Yuko's heart drummed against her chest like a caged bird...

She couldn't breathe.

She didn't want to laugh at Izuna's retort.

She could hardly process where she was, let alone what Madara was saying-what he was really trying to get across. She could hardly stare straight in front of her. Her usual bright red hair was kept up in an intricate bun, but was completely obscured along with the rest of her features save for her velvet skin and amber eyes by a white headdress.

"Just be happy I'm skipping all the formalities." Izuna told Madara offhandedly. He was quite used to his brother's lack of patience _and _tact, it did help they didn't have time to go through the whole day ceremony. As much as abiding by tradition was good and all, this was one thing they couldn't do. And, he wasn't for all the formalities, as long as they got married he'd be happy. As long as he had Yuko. "We could be here for hours if I decided to go through with them. Why can't you be more like Mikito? You don't see her complaining."

Mikito gently cleared her throat, wishing to be anywhere else than between the eyes of the two Uchiha brothers. She was a bit vexed for other reasons, nothing to do with Yuko. She was still very happy for Yuko and didn't want to ruin this moment for her. It was every woman's dream to get married, sometimes that dream turned out to be a nightmare since they had no control over it, but that wouldn't be the case for Yuko. She wasn't being forced into it. Izuna was being very kind. Yuko had always been...Magnetized towards Izuna, she seen it the first time the two interacted. Yuko would be happy. They'd both be happy. That's all that mattered in the end. "We can't forget about Yuko. This is a big night for her."

_Please...Don't get me involved, Mikito... _Yuko thought desperately as she kept her eyes pointed forward, paying no mind to what was in her peripherals despite the instinct to focus just that edging on her. This was a big night for her. She was getting married, married to Izuna on top of it. Nothing could get bigger than this, but, she knew it wouldn't be without headaches. Particularly those within the Uchiha would second the whole thing, not like she cared at this point, but she didn't have time or patience to deal with people's shit...Especially from her own clan.

"More over this is a shrine, so Madara you're going to have to control yourself." Mikito continued with a serene expression on her face. Madara was never one for formalities, which was good, but it also meant in moments like these...He wouldn't know how to behave, feel _inclined _to behave and act like his usual grumpy self with that scowl. Giving the mikos and priest such a dirty look-intentional or not, wasn't right or shouldn't be tolerated. "You can't be scowling and grunting like an uncivilized brute."

Madara crossed his arms over his chest, looking offended for a moment before he shook his head. Ah, Mikito... "Fine."

Izuna was a bit surprised his brother conceded so easily with Mikito's request, and the fact he didn't snap at him for snickering at Mikito's statements. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Normally, Madara wouldn't budge on _anything _and retain that same sour expression and attitude. Even his own attempts at trying to make his brother more _civilized _often failed or ended up with Madara calling him and idiot and than him retorting that Madara had no tact or sense.

Any retorts or words were shuffled away or cut off as the priest entered the room and they all rose to attention.

Yuko and Izuna stared at each other. The priest's words and blessings going unheard as a pleasant afterthought. There was so much emotion brimming in both of their eyes. Yuko's eyes were shimmering and misting, no matter how hard she tried the smile wouldn't leave her face. Izuna couldn't stop smiling.

The Mikos gently shuffled into the room donning their white kimonos, red hakama, and white ribbons woven in their hair.

The priest of the shrine waved the Harai-gushi... Once... Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

Everyone bowed lightly as the mikos approached them. They eyed the article in the women's hands, even from where they stood the strong scent of the sake clawed its way into their nostrils and forcing itself into the pit of their stomach. This was the _very strong _sake.

Mikito was never much of a drinker.

Yuko hadn't had a drop in her entire life.

They grabbed their smallest cups first, slowly raising it up for the Mikos. Yuko carefully look into the miko's eyes-they were gentle just as the smiles on their faces.

They sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned all the way down, but they were graceful and bowed their heads slightly as they set the small cup down.

Yuko took a soft breath, forcing herself to remain composed. The sake burned her mouth all the way down to her stomach.

They grabbed the second cup. They sipped. Once. Twice. Three times. The sake burned as strongly as before.

Yuko held herself firm. She wasn't prepared for the strong and burning drink to be _this _strong. Her throat felt like it was getting burned, leaving it dry, and her stomach shimmering starting to burn with heat.

They grabbed the largest cup. They sipped. Once. Twice. Three times.

Yuko's shimmering expression almost faltered. The sake burned her mouth, burned her throat as she swallowed, and burned the pit of her stomach. She almost faltered completely from the strong drink, she bowed her head one last time to the miko setting the cup down gracefully. The miko sent a kind smile her way, knowing of the struggle the young woman endured.

Mikito's schooled expression nearly fell as well. The sake's burn was harsh, burning everything from her tongue to her gut. She took a slow breath, feeling small beads of precipitation form on her forehead.

This was their vow. Their would be hardships in the future, but they'd overcome them as husband and wife.

The priest waved the Harai-gushi. Once. Twice... Three times.

They all clapped. Once... Twice...

It wasn't _completely _traditional, but they've done it.

The priests and Mikos left them alone after a long silent prayer.

"Now we're all one big happy family." Izuna broke the silence, flashing an _infuriating_ grin at his older brother who looked about ready to burst, he was brewing something fierce. He couldn't imagine what kind of emotions Madara was all feeling at this moment-perhaps too much for even Madara himself to understand. He had never been one for social settings, but this definitely had to take the cake. "What do you say we all go out and have more drinks."

"I think I had enough." Yuko murmured. She felt like she was spinning in on herself.

"You just had a few sips."

"It was...Really strong." Yuko offered. Sake was just too strong for her and this was the expensive sake, the really good stuff. She didn't want to wake up with a dreadful hangover.

"What about you, Mikito?"

"I'll have to pass." Mikito said kindly. She'd be drinking with her husband, tonight.

Madara was ready to retort, but stopped himself short. Izuna was right...When he married Mikito, they became in laws, same going for Souji and Ahiko-they were _technically _his family now as he was theirs...and now that Yuko married Izuna...That'd now make her... He felt a wave of anger sweep through him, forcing him to clench his fists until they peeled white. This was exactly why he had to stay on Izuna, because he was always planning, and often times he had no idea what his younger brother was up to.

However, at this moment he wanted to punch Izuna. He planned this entire thing...

"Madara, could you take Yuko to Izuna's room?" Mikito's voice, somehow broke through the haze of his rage and ire. He turned his sole focus onto her, watching her fix him with a slightly stern expression before gesturing to Yuko-her shoulders were a bit slumped. She was drunk, at the very least feeling the effects of that strong sake.

"That'd be nice." Yuko admitted. She didn't want to stand up, afraid her head was going to start spinning even more. This was...Uncomfortable.

Mikito more than likely knew he was close to flipping his lid and laying Izuna flat out. They had a good...grasp of each other, both sensitive to the other's needs, it was a bit strange at first but he'd come to accept it. He needed someone to break through that haze of rage, before he did something that he would come to regret-even if it wasn't soon. He nodded, walking towards Yuko and gingerly helping her up. The girl wobbled for a second before finding her center. "I have to speak with Souji anyways, I'll see you later tonight."

"Of course."

"I'll see you soon." Izuna said to Yuko.

Mikito turned her now stern gaze onto Izuna. Her eyes radiant and glowing despite being hidden under a few of her long bangs. Izuna. She pondered as she continued staring at him. "Izuna..."

"Hn."

Mikito continued staring at him, her brows furrowing. "Tell me what are your true intentions...You've pushed for this alliance since the beginning, and..." She frowned for a moment before her expression softened. "What you said before...I believe some of it was genuine, However..." She observed him critically watching for any sudden movements, flashes of emotion, or twitches of nervousness.

Izuna fell silent, meeting Mikito's steady stare. Her headdress giving her eyes an almost piercing look to them. "I underestimated you..."

"I've been thinking about this ever since we had that talk before." Mikito didn't make any motions, she didn't even blink. There wasn't a single flater or blemish "If it was your goal to wipe out the Senju clan you could easily ally with a few or several clans... It may be really for _that_...But, I know that's not you...Izuna...Don't lie to me...Again."

The air got _ice cold _and _heavy_

Izuna looked at her with slightly furrowed brows. He hadn't even told her a thing and she deduced all of that? He assumed that his act-those fire statements he made would have been enough. They were shocking and deliberate, but hid his true motives...But, it wasn't enough not enough to fool Mikito. She had been pondering this for a long time now. His neck muscles tensed as he didn't speak another word.

"It's dangerous to underestimate anyone." Mikito said with a sharp tone, giving Izuna a wry look. "Answer my question, Izuna."

He closed his eyes for a moment, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't like being caught in the act, at times even Madara couldn't nail him like this, there was the usual small shout, but catching him in the act as far as this went... "Eventually...There will be Uchiha who will start to be swayed by the Senju...By Hashirama's false promises of peace..."

He knew it would happen...There was several clans, large and small, that were starting to slowly...Sway or just...Give into Hashirama's boisterous words. The Uchiha were stubborn-and hated the Senju. But, everyone was growing tired of the constant wars, and it was only a matter of time before those who lacked true resolve would...Infect the rest with their cowardice. Madara was charismatic, but...He wouldn't be able to rally against Hashirama in a way-if Uchiha started to defect...

"Even if I go off what some would consider mere tales and myths...And, barring that whole cannibal thing..." He coughed into his hand, uncomfortable with the pointed glare Mikito beamed onto him at the mentioning of it. "I know the Domou clan is austere and ascetic..." Izuna stared her in the eyes, it was unbelievably tense between them. "The Domou are one of the most ancient shinobi clans along with the Uchiha, Senju, Subatsu, Fuma, Sarutobi... Just to name a few."

"The Uchiha are organized, disciplined, and militarized." Izuna finished solemnly. "However we are not austere or ascetic like Domou... And the Subatsu..."

Mikito inhaled slowly, looking at Izuna carefully for several long moments...No wonder Madara would get so infuriated with him at times. She silently pressed him to continue.

"The Domou and the Subatsu...Put being together above everything else..." Izuna said softly, it was almost in a wistful manner, and Mikito found herself almost taken off guard by the way his tone shifted for the barest of moments. He was right though, her clan and the Subatsu put being together above everything else-there was no single person doing the killing, everyone had to work and there was a set standard that _everyone _had to meet. "You guys run...Together..." He smiled again for a sleeting second. "But, it is your code and ethics...Everyone is held to a standard, and there are no exceptions."

"You want to..." Mikito's eyes slowly widened, until there was evident shock plastered on her face. It was quickly replaced with stern caution. "You know more than you let on, Izuna..."

"The first rule...Defection and desertion are forbidden." Izuna slowly walked towards one of the windows, the incense filling the room with an almost...Heavenly feeling, if it wasn't for the tense conversation and atmosphere he'd say he could probably fall asleep in here. Not that he would. He took note that Mikito's eyes didn't so much widen as they _shimmered _from his statement. "Those who go against this...are given three choices..."

"..." Mikito stared at him long and hard. He wasn't saying anything _outright, _but he was _implying_ it, more importantly he wanted her to come to the same conclusion as he had. It was like putting together a puzzle, he was laying things out, but he was expecting her to put it altogether. But, she had a rough idea what his intentions were and what conclusion he had drawn. _If that's truly the case then he's thinking _very _far ahead...Perhaps he's more like Madara that I expected. _She furrowed her brows-as not so much a feeling of dread, but trepidation washed over her. "You want me to change the Uchiha..."

"Me and my brother will support you." Izuna seemed earnest enough, and also confirmed her suspicion. The Uchiha didn't exactly foster good inter-clan relations. There were civilians, of course, those who didn't have or potential or talent, or didn't awaken the Sharingan. They were sort of outcasts in a sense overshadowed by the prominent warriors. There was the warrior class, which made up the majority of the clan, there were the women-few would become kunoichi and were somewhere in the middle, and then there were the rare and few medics who were kind of frowned upon...There was a lot of scrutiny coming from all sides, though, and there were underlying tensions between all of them. It wasn't so much hostility...More like resentment. Pure tension. "The Uchiha never exactly tried or found it important to foster great inter-clan relations..."

They were disciplined, militarized, and uniformed...But, they were divided completely...

It was this divide that would cause problems later...When certain members of the Uchiha were swayed and..._Defected or deserted _the clan.

The Domou were completely united. There was no division. No caste system...Nothing like that. They were _together._

Silence.

"Izuna, do you think your kinsmen would obey and follow the code of my clan?" Mikito's question was incredulous, her voice not holding any curiosity or optimism that it normally would. What Izuna was asking of her was just impossible-of course all of her kinsmen followed the code and ethics, but that's because they have for centuries. The Uchiha haven't, and while they were strict...It was a night and day difference. "Would...The mothers be okay...Would they be happy with their young ones training at the age of three? We don't discriminate, neither is there favoritism in the Domou, boys and girls, men and women, we all train. We all work. It's mandatory..." She trailed off. "But...If someone doesn't wish to go into the battlefield, then they don't have to."

That was another difference between their clans. Uchiha started training between the age of five and seven. The Domou started at three. It gave them two to four years of more experience. It's not like the children were being sent off to the battlefields, they were only training...So when the time came they'd be more than prepared. It was also a mandatory thing-there were some Uchiha who didn't train or fight at all, and they would have to.

There was no choice or say in the matter.

There was also the issue with slavery being allowed and practiced within the Uchiha...Something the Domou forbade completely and didn't tolerate. But, they weren't the only clan to oppose and make slavery forbidden. The Senju, Hagoromo, Uzumaki, and surprisingly the Shimura also opposed and forbade it within their respective clans.

Izuna pressed his eyebrows together. Truly, such a thing happening within the Uchiha was...Far fetched. Women weren't allowed to fight-some did, his mother was a great example. She overcame so much and was the strongest in the clan, man or woman, and was on par with his father in almost every sense. Yuko was another good example, and there were a few others. But, it wasn't a norm for women to fight-they were trained in the basics but that was it, and were often send on spying or infiltration missions where they'd be gone for weeks to years on end.

There was also the fact some Uchiha wouldn't...Be so keen on following the code. They had their own code-which was basically exact swift revenge on their foes. The Domou however...

There was the austere.

However...He didn't want to give up on it, not even before they set things into motion or tried...It _had_ to happen...

"Unlike many clans, there's not a civilian among the Domou...Really." Mikito finished, carefully reading Izuna with laser-like eyes. They were all trained, and there was no exception. There was no _weak link._ So to speak. "If this happens there could be many Uchiha who grow resentful..." Because for the Uchiha that didn't seriously train or fight, there peace would be cut In order for it to work...We'll first need to abolish our respective Councils..." Mikito sighed softly, rising up to her feet in one graceful motion. She had long wanted to do away with the Council-they believed they had a right, that they were _entitled _to that just because they were old. She respected them a great deal, but they were too set in their ways. They'd be the first ones to really oppose this despite their facades...

"We're also going to need make uniforms that all of us will or can at least wear, eventually...since we're basically...Integrating...Melding...Fusing our clans together into a amalgamate..." She sighed wearily, struggling to find the right words to explain their situation. "But, we'll worry about this later."

"Should I make a new symbol that combines our clans' symbols?" Izuna's lips creased upward.

Mikito chuckled softly for a second. It was a bit cheesy, and she could imagine Madara would probably scoff at the simple notion...Also their respective kinsmen would probably scoff at the simple notion. But, it would be good to do something like this. Those who were hesitant would have no choice but to go with it now...Though, it'd be hard to combine the Uchiha's fan symbol with her clan's mountain peaks symbol...That'd be a bit complicated. Maybe put the fan of the Uchiha near the peaks or above them...Still that was a little cheesy, maybe... "No...But...I think I may have something in mind..."

It was time to find her Shozoku.

* * *

Yuko knew with certainty she was in Izuna's room and still in her white wedding kimono. Her head was spinning, and she didn't feel too inclined to take it off at this very second. Madara left a few dozen minutes after they arrived, lingering behind, probably to make sure she didn't pass out and fall face first. And...The off chance she did vomit he could pull her hair back.

Well, she wouldn't be making a fool out of herself...Even if she was drunk.

She didn't bother to take off her kimono or even attempt to. She was too tired to care about it wrinkling as she made herself comfortable on Izuna's bed. It was so soft and comfy, it did much to calm her fizzling head.

"Just make yourself at home." Izuna slid the door open, a smirk etched clean across his face. He heard Yuko sigh softly, and watched her attempt to roll over before she gave up and kept one arm lazily slung to the side. He didn't take her reaction to heart, and instead looked her over with narrowed eyes. Of course...Madara hadn't changed her out of the kimono-walked her all the way back here while she was still wearing the kimono, did he not even consider how some eyebrows would be raised... No he probably didn't and didn't care in the slightest-he should just be happy Madara got Yuko here in one piece and without scaring her too badly.

"I'm dizzy." Yuko stated, giving Izuna a bleary eyed gaze, eyes just barely cracked open. She didn't feel as if she'd throw up at any second, but it was disorienting to say the least and her heart was still thundering in her chest...Izuna wasn't the cause of it this time and she'd be thanking her lucky stars, normally. She struggled to grasp at her bearings, forcing her eyes to focus more until they sharpened. "Izuna-sama..."

"I've told you it's not necessary to call me that." Izuna replied, slipping off his top and tossing it aside. It would be a little awkward if she was still going to refer to him with the _sama _suffix now that they were married...He got it was to show respect, but they should have been passed such formalities at this point. "Just call me Izuna, or Izuna-kun."

Yuko gazed at him for a second before turning away. "It's to show you the proper respect."

"Yuko, I-"

"I respect you greatly." Yuko cut him off before he could finish.

Uchiha Heiwa...He recalled Yuko's late father. He an extraordinary Uchiha shinobi very well known and feared for his genjutsu. He was solemn, stern, driven, and focused just like every other Uchiha...But, he had a ruthless streak, especially when it came to training up the younger shinobi. Those weren't even his _own _children and yet he could be so cruel. He must have drilled all the pleasantries, all the formalities, all of the _ridiculous _caste system and hierarchy that he wanted to destroy into her since she was able to walk and talk. Yuko wasn't broken at all...Far from it, she was very spirited and determined, but...Was there diffidence there...Did she think of herself lower than him, every Uchiha for that matter...

"Yuko, you're my wife." Izuna broke the silence, tone blunt but hard as he locked eyes with her. "I don't want you to feel that you're beneath me..." If this was how their marriage was going to start out it'd lead to nothing short of a disaster in the end. They had to be equals, both supporting one another, and balancing each other out. There couldn't be more of this or that, less of this or that...It didn't exactly help their first encounter wasn't too good...He had been talking right out of his ass, if he had to be honest.

Yuko nodded slowly, drinking in his words. She was struggling, the haze in her head becoming increasingly gravitating, but Izuna sounded serious. He never failed to be serious when the time called for it, but usually with her he was a bit more carefree...His voice was always light and teasing, lips curled up in that smirk that made her scowl and shiver. A wave hit her, and she wasn't quite sure what surmise it as, except other than the fact Izuna was now in the same bad as her with his top off. _He's so lean! _Yuko's eyes swam over his chiseled body, lingering on his abs and strong arms.

"Yuko."

It took a few moments, but Yuko pointed her eyes back onto him. She was a bit disappointed she had to cut her ogling short. "Yes."

"I'd like to consummate our marriage." Izuna eyed her up and down for a second before he narrowed his eyes. "Right now."

"W-What?"

"Take off your kimono."

"Seriously?" Yuko felt like a bundle of nerves, but quickly tried to compose herself, after all she had been ogling Izuna. Though, he gladly threw off his shirt and didn't seem to mind her staring at him. "Right here and right now?" She couldn't deny him even if she wanted to, he was her husband. Even if it was just a few short hours, he was her husband, and she'd happily give her body and heart to him. But, she didn't want her first time to be bleary haze that she wouldn't be able to recall even if she tried...That made her feel a little dirty. "Right here and right now?"

Izuna nodded.

"O-okay." She tore herself out of the kimono as fast as she possibly could, which wasn't exactly at breakneck speeds. Her arms got tangled up in some of the layers, and her right leg wouldn't bend so she could just slip it off. Her mind was working eight steps ahead, her body was back ten paces and not even obeying her mind. "Muuu..." She groaned in frustration, finally removing herself from the thick white kimono with a strong wiggle, gasping against the cool air that graced itself against her skin. "Happy?"

"Very." Izuna smirked at her for a moment. Somehow she was below where she had previously been, and her head was resting against the kimono. Had she wiggled her way out of there like a caterpillar? _She's got a feisty side I see._

He gently placed his hands under her armpits and flexed his muscles, easily picking her up into the air and setting her on top of him. She had went to bend and suck up her knees to her chest to assist him, he didn't need it, but he got a nice view of those legs. He started tracing slow circles on her hips, teasingly. "Lovely legs you have there." He chuckled as she blushed deeply, finally burying her face in his chest so he couldn't see her tomato head.

Yuko had grown _a lot _since the last time he seen her...Well, to be fair he never seen close to naked, or even anything other than fully dressed for the most part...but he had eyed her slender curves when they first met. She was a slender and lithe girl, she had curves in all the right places, and was quite full, but she didn't have that same firmness some girls did at her age.

But...Man. She had that firmness and some more now. She wasn't _muscular _but it was clear she did have muscles. Her breasts had gotten noticeably bigger along with her legs which tied into her ass. Her small waist was more defined and her entire abdomen was toned, her legs smooth and sleek. He felt himself groan. It was such a shame the only person that got to see Yuko's body was Ahiko.

"Aye!" Instinctively, she clenched her legs tighter against his hips. _Something _was nudging her, repeatedly. It wasn't strange since all she was wearing were a juban and hadajuban. However, this was coming directly from between her legs, it was persistent, and it was sending the strangest electricity of...arousal through her. She _wanted _Izuna. Unable to curb her curiosity, she grabbed what was driving her crazy, hands slipping under Izuna's trousers. She gently clasped him. "Ahhh!" She drew her hand back. "It moved!"

"Don't look at it like that, woman!" Izuna looked a bit peeved.

"I..." Yuko dipped her eyes slightly before sliding her hand back down his trousers. "I just wasn't expecting...That. it to be so big and...Hard." She admitted, completely abashed. She had never been with another man, and had never seen another man's parts. Of course there had been times when her father bathed with her, when she was too little to do it by herself, but that was different. Completely different.

Izuna felt like he had third leg! Her training had heightened her basic senses, especially touch. Every time he pulsed it was like a tremor erupted from Yuko, but she couldn't help but be fascinated and curious. She continued to stroke him varying her speed and grip. "That's like a leg!" Yuko was amazed. She had him in the palm of her hand, she held all the power in her hand! Yes, he may have been stronger than her, but now she was in complete control.

She smirked, pulling down his pants and throwing them off to the side, watching Izuna groan softly. No doubt that pressure was getting to him.

Izuna hissed. Yuko hadn't given him any sort of time to answer, and he was certain that was on purpose. Even if he wanted to answer he couldn't...The only thing he could focus on was Yuko's firm hand making him clench at unexpected times that even made him want to squirm. Either she was a vixen or she just had a natural born talent to drive him over the edge. "Yuko, I am trying very hard..."

"I want to play." Yuko's eyes shimmered as she continued to satiate her curiosity. Izuna was quite sensitive and very potent, it was like touching a rock now. She hadn't known about this-of course she heard about it, but seeing and _feeling_ it. "How is that going to fit inside of me?"

Izuna blew a harsh breath against her collarbone. Yuko nearly melted away but somehow stayed firm. "We can play later, but right now..."

Yuko screamed before launching a punch right for him. It shocked and surprised her, and her body simply reacted of its own accord. Naturally, the first instinct she had was to attack-the feeling put her off and made her ready. It was _way more intense._

"I take it back, we might just play now." Izuna's devilish smirk sent a chill down Yuko's spine that made her breathless as he caught her wrist and bent her arm behind her back. She had _never _felt something that...Intense, and he could see from her reaction. She was definitely pure. His smirk widened and he brushed his fingers against it again, this time catching her by the ankle before her kick could ram into his head. "This is getting interesting now, Yuko..." He chuckled for a moment. "I didn't know you like it rough." To show his point he pressed her foot high above her head.

"Shit!" Yuko's scream pitched and it took all she had to hang onto him. She wouldn't let the tables turn so easily, she needed some sort of leverage! But, his touches were feather light sending her into convulsions. She tried to resist but her body was giving in and her mind was hazing over even more.

"How the tables turn, Yuko."

"You're going to pull one of my muscles!" Yuko tried to push her leg forward, but it was like trying to beat a tree in an arm wrestling match.

"Don't be so dramatic."

He seemed pleased with the fact he had her pinned down by one wrist and ankle, though that was her own doing...She had to set him straight. She kept her grip, but was surprised when Izuna seemed to power through it and pay her back ten fold.

Her body convulsed.

Yuko couldn't comprehend what happened next...Other than the fact She cried out Izuna's name.

She felt great...Euphoria washing over her like a soft blanket, caressing every nerve and even dulled the spinning in her head.

For once she was at peace. Sleep took her gracefully, and she found warmth on Izuna's body.

Izuna found his heart to have an audience...Just one person, but that person was most precious to him. His wife. He watched her sleep soundly and peacefully, her breathing to a bare minimum and barely ticking his chest. Finally, he closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

* * *

It was persistent like an itch. She swatted and batted at it, and the sensation would go away for a few seconds before it returned. It didn't change in tempo nor rhythm, not even the slightest. She was extremely thankful she didn't have a hangover, that just would have been terrible-she never had one, but from seeing her father drunk and suffering the effects one of the first things was a ferocious headache, and when he got too out of control he'd start spitting up flem the second he'd wake up.

She grimaced harshly. Not the most pleasant of thoughts...

Yuko barely cracked her eyes open. The sky was just starting to paint itself in serene blues and light purple, the sun was just starting its ascension and in just a couple of hours it'd be morning and the sun would be in all of its glory.

She tried to move and froze. The first thing she noticed was Izuna's head moving back away from her-the spot where she had been swatting and batting it for at least the last twenty minutes. He flashed a smirk, and he knew that it wasn't an itch. The next thing she took note of was his very bare chest and those chiseled abs. The next thing that she took note of, which should have been from the beginning was the fact she was naked. Izuna was naked. They were both naked and tangled together.

Izuna composed his expression. There was urgency and a sharp alertness in Yuko's eyes-just in the way her body was. She was poised and ready, but unbelievably tense...If she just made a slight reaction, her knee was going to end up hitting him in places he didn't ever want to be hit in. "Yuko." Hopefully this calmed her down, somewhat, but seeing those chocolate eyes warily look him over...It just just the opposite. "You don't remember what happened?"

The sake had fogged everything, if she had to be honest. That stuff was so damn strong, even smelling it made her stomach churn a little. Swallowing it was like swallowing fire, it scorched her throat, singed her stomach, and that heat spread throughout the rest of her in some sort of embrace that she was reluctant to give into. She had absolutely no tolerance for the strong drink, and that much was very evident from this whole thing...No wonder Ahiko refrained so earnestly. Sake was meant to be guzzled down by the gallon, but still...

"The sake." Yuko started lamely, awkwardly untangling herself from Izuna. He wasn't being very cooperative.

Izuna nodded after a second. Yuko had been somewhere altogether last night, it wasn't surprising that she couldn't remember everything that happened. She was a lightweight and it was her first time touching alcohol. "Well..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. There was no polite way to say they did the deed without being straight to the point and slightly vulgar, to some. "We did the deed." Blunt and straight forward just wasn't Madara's approach, he was very blunt and forward as well-Madara lacked tact however, something he didn't.

Yuko blinked twice before her eyes widened like saucers. Izuna...He had seen her _bare _all of her. There was no hiding or seclusion, and just the same she had seen him completely bare. Was trying her best not to let her eyes roam any lower than his torso. She could remember bits and pieces, particularly when Izuna made her throw a punch his way, but that's where it'd get hazy all over. It was clear they had done the deed, she'd never tangle herself into Izuna the way she had. "So...What do we do now?" She couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Well...We can do it again." Izuna said a bit shamelessly. He wasn't even going to try and deny the fact he enjoyed Yuko. Madara had been hard at work, and he was catching up to him first with this marriage, and now with this fun time. "We've got a couple of hours before the sun completely rises..." He flashed one of his smirks, enjoying the fact she looked torn between giving into his request and working something out in her head. If she kept thinking so hard her brain was going to pop.

"Izuna..." Yuko put a finger to his lips halting his sure to be passionate, but very tender kiss, then poked his nose a few times. "Be serious."

"I am being serious." Izuna's eyes widened for a moment. "Shit!"

Yuko felt the brassy chakra. Powerful and potent...Madara was heading their way with haste, and judging from his speed he'd be here in short of a minute. He was walking alone, which was a surprise considering Mikito was more often than not with him...Aside from being out in the field or organizing something the two were practically always together. "I have to get dressed!"

"What? Why!?" Izuna scowled.

Yuko rolled her eyes, pushing herself off of him and quickly slipping on a black top and black pants, they were both baggy and big on her...Probably Izuna's. She sniffed slowly and carefully, a soft smile resting upon her face. Definitely Izuna's. "How would your brother feel if he walked in on you and I ass naked in bed together?" The question was rhetorical, for the most part. She _never _wanted that to happen-the day Madara walked in on them was the day she died of embarrassment. She definitely didn't want her leader to see her bare, or tangled with Izuna. It'd probably be worse if Ahiko walked in, though, that girl didn't have any type of shame at times.

"I think he'd be jealous." Izuna chuckled at the frown Yuko sent his way. "I'm starting to catch up to him, he's been hard at work."

_Men... _Yuko rolled her eyes again. So typical, men just had to compete over _everything! _Who could piss that farthest, who could piss the longest, who could write their name with their piss faster...Who could run faster, punch faster, hit harder. Who could finish their food the fastest. Only causing them to vomit, and then that'd turn into a competition. And, can't forget the big one...How many times they got to think with their other smaller heads. She had a feeling she was in the middle of some competition between Madara and Izuna, they did compete over everything, but this was a bit of a stretch. "Izuna, get dressed." Yuko threw a black shirt at him.

"Feisty."

Madara slid the door open just as Izuna finished getting his pants on. He looked around with indifference, uncaring of the messy heap of of a bed, blankets and pillows scattered, and the clothes thrown all about as if they had been ripped off with someone's teeth. He flicked his eyes onto Yuko for a moment. She seemed to be faring better and the glossy look in her eyes from last night was now gone. "It seems you're doing better."

"I am." Yuko nodded. "Thanks for bringing me back."

Madara waved off her thanks. Mikito had asked him to, and he was very close to refusing outright, but then thought better. Yuko very well couldn't stay where she had been, and a woman walking the streets alone wasn't right-it was a disaster waiting to happen. And, if he did stay Izuna's head would be two thousand miles passed th Water country. "I've come to inform you both of something severe." Expression as tight as his lips, Madara observed both of them carefully, hardly noting that Yuko was wearing Izuna's clothes. Her expression was ready and unflinching, and Izuna now looked completely serious. "The Shimura have made their move. It was just a little passed one in the morning when they and the Wind damiyo's army marched out to all the borders."

"Are they attacking?" Yuko questioned quickly.

"No..." Madara eyed her for a moment before focusing back on his objective. "They haven't attacked _yet, _but the threat is clearly present...This is a show of intimidation, and if we-and the other countries and villages don't comply it'll become a show of force..." He was just a bit worried about the Shimura being on their borders, but they recently added some new decor that would slam the point home no doubt. If they came marching this way, it was going to be nothing short of a slaughter. "Things are very tense at this moment. A battle could break out at any second at this point."

"The other damiyos...They..." Izuna's words caught in his throat, unable to finish his full sentence. If the Imperial armies were active, it was only going to be a matter of time before the real battles started...As of now, and before, they were just merely testing the waters-deducing strengths and weaknesses of their foes. Now, they'd be battling day in and night out, there'd be no type of reprieve. "They've deployed their Imperial armies with the shinobi clans forces they contacted..."

Madara's nod was slight, but enough. "As of now, everyone is on standby." And, that went for every clan, country, and village in the area. The Senju had been spotted just on the border of the Desert country, the Hyuga were continuing their stride and would no doubt take the offensive when it all imploded. The Sarutobi were somewhere in the middle, nobody wanted to provoke them, but they weren't exempt from this. The Hageshii, had surprisingly been driven back and out of their last completely along with a few other clans thanks to Syrus and his blitzing attack with his division. There was even a rumor both Koizuki and Hajime were severely wounded in the battle. Sasuke, Daiki and Syrus had battled until they reached the borders to the Fire country. The Shainingu remained, though, and were looking even more hostile than they had up to this point.

"You'll be taking a different route out of this region, if the battles start you won't be able to get out." Madara continued, eyes now solely focused onto Yuko. He didn't doubt her skills now, as much as he had before, but this was going to be an entirely different sort of fight.

Imperial armies were involved, and their respective divisions were all about to clash. It just wouldn't be shinobi this time around. It'd be nothing short of mayhem. "Kagami and Shin have already been informed of the change and will be meeting you outside of the castle when the time comes. You are to stick to this route, no matter what happens. It should see you out of here completely unscathed." He pinned them both with a stern glare.

"I understand." Yuko nodded after considering everything he had just said. The glare did help. "What should I do though, before that?"

"Nothing, rest, or get ready." Madara said a bit plainly. They couldn't do anything at this point, if they did it'd only spark a flame that'd soon erupt into a spewing geyser...Now was when patience was the key, watch their foes movements, the other countries and villages and the choices they make now under this looming threat of war...Would they fight? Would they surrender and join? Would certain clans take advantage of this and try another power play? Yes, for once he couldn't just run out there and do what he does best. He had to observe. "You've got a few hours before you need to leave."

"I'd like to be of use..."

Madara suppressed a sigh as he eyed her up and down. "There's nothing for you to do, or can do... Rest or start getting ready."

"Where's Mikito?" Izuna spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"She's prepping the remainder of our forces with Souji, there were a few dozen of our respective kinsmen out on patrol and are being sorted into the formations." Madara replied succinctly. For the most part they were all organized and ready to fight, but there were small things that needed some adjusting...And, there were a few Uchiha and Domou that remained stubborn or glared each other down-despite his warning.

Mikito ensured him she'd take care of it, and so he came here a few moments later. Mikito was better at..._connecting _with people..It wasn't so much communication that was her strong suit, but more of a knowing...Well, it could be considered communication. She was very good at reading people, like she looked into them...And would accept them for who they are-positives and negatives. Communication was a way to sort the positive and negative, in his opinion and was nothing short of a silent fight...

But connecting was _accepting _not _debating. _

_"_She's on top of things." Izuna rubbed his chin, smiling thoughtfully. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything else."

No, you shouldn't. Madara smirked, a swell of pride going to Mikito. Yes, Mikito was on top of things. Giving him the time to come here and speak his piece while she handled all those subtle annoyances that he didn't care too much for. He didn't have time or patience for peoples' _bitching. _ "Izuna..."

"Yes, brother?"

Madara narrowed his visible eye for a moment before turning away from him and moving for the door. "Stop being an idiot."

"Ha!" Izuna grinned smugly, looking towards Yuko for a moment before turning back to Madara. "What's the matter, brother? Afraid I'm about surpass you?"

Yuko felt a sigh leave her lips.

"Hn." Madara smirked, arrogance and pride beaming on his features. Mikito has been very understanding and sensitive to his needs, he was still a man after all. Of course he hadn't had sex before Mikito-he felt that relationships, particularly those of the romantic sort were frivolous at best. It only served as a distraction in the long run, best to be eliminated from the beginning, or ignored by all means. It was one of the reasons he and the Council were, and still are starting to squabble. "You'd better get started then before the sun rises. At this rate you'll be so far behind, you won't hope to be able to catch up."

Apparently Madara wasn't exempt.

Yuko got the feeling Mikito would pound both of these fools if she were present.

"As if..." Izuna snorted. Madara's smirk widened slightly, and Izuna shifted his gaze for a moment to the outside."We all know that part of you is really dead or nonexistent."

He wasn't the type to brag about such things, or even speak of them. His intimacy with Mikito would be kept private, and only between them. However, he could show Izuna just how far behind he was in comparison to himself. He wasn't exactly slacking off despite the most recent events, and he always got the best sleep. Slept like a total rock, and Mikito even commented on it.

Yes, point one to Mikito this time.

"Why are you wasting your time jabbering..." Madara's smirk lessened just a bit as he slid the door open, stepping out with one foot. "What I said before still stands.

* * *

Yuko was impressed and assured as she observed the two men who would be with her for this mission as she made her way closer. The sun was bit hotter than usual today, but the wind was brisk and offset it very well. She had looked around for her Ahiko, the bubbly girl was always a stride ahead of behind her, and she had grown used to her motherly ways. It was disheartening not being able to say goodbye to her, Ahiko had done so much for her, and continued to do so.

If she couldn't at least say goodbye to her...

Kagami looked as poised as he always did. He had a tanto secured on his waist, and a katana sheathed across his back. He wore the standard attire of every Uchiha-a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched proudly on the back, black trousers, thick sandals, and bandages wrapped roughly halfway up his shins. Despite being so young he was allowed on the battlefields, a shining testament to just how much skill and power he possessed.

Madara and Izuna both practically abolished the practice of sending out children to fight-whatever they came across, they resolved that they'd be more than strong enough to handle it, and if they weren't they'd only get stronger and fight harder.

Shin looked a bit more detached compared to Kagami. His eyes didn't linger on any people or locations, and for the most part his eyes were closed as he kept his arms folded across his chest with a peaceful expression on his face. He had two katanas, one resting on his hips obi, on each respective side. He wore the standard attire of every Domou-a blue haori with the Domou symbol on the back, shoulders, and running across the sleeves, a black kimono under the haori, gray hakama, a white obi, black tabi, and lastly white zori.

Yuko felt herself grin a bit at the two men that would be accompanying her, still riding on the high that Izuna gave her several minutes ago. She'd be a bit sore for awhile, did he even know the meaning of taking it easy and slow?! "Hi there, boys."

"Yuko-san." Kagami looked at her with a small smile, tone very polite.

"Have everything packed?" Yuko looked him over. He looked like any other Uchiha, Fair skin, black and unkempt hair, but there was something...Distinctive, different about this boy. His eyes didn't hold that coldness...That darkness a lot of Uchihas' eyes did, they were bright. Sincere.

"Yes." Kagami gave a steady nod. He was always prudent regardless of what he was doing, but when it came to getting ready for missions he was very meticulous. Everything had its own place and way it was placed. "I spent the morning packing."

Yuko turned towards Shin.

"I'm ready." He gave a short answer. Souji gave him the order, but Mikito really reinforced it. He respected both a great deal, but if this is what Mikito wished then he'd do it. She was always more...Approachable than Souji was. "Madara informed me that you have been informed of the switch..." He pulled out a map, not nearly as big as some, but it had every single landmass and island printed clearly. "We're going to head south, and then swerve to the east...This should put us in the lower half of this region, from there we can go the neighboring village and make our way into the Wave country which is only a few miles away."

"The travel time will be about a day." Kagami continued in his soft tone. "We'll travel for the remainder of this day. Once the sun sets we'll set up camp." He looked between his two partners for a moment. This was a _very _long route out of this region, they'd be near the small digit of this landmass that was right near the ocean-where the few plants and trees could grow. "We shouldn't encounter any resistance, but can never be too sure with the current state of things."

"We'll need to take our time then." Yuko concluded with a small nod. If they moved too fast, or even too slow that'd leave them open to an attack...Attacks to be more precise, and if that was the case they'd be swarmed. One battle caused another, it attracted four more battles, and then they'd be in nothing short of a frenzy. Their travel would be delayed by a good two days, at the very least. There was no time limit, but she didn't want to be held back too much.

She was just about to start walking, but a growing cloud of dust was approaching her rapidly. It could be only a few things. One of those horrid sandstorms that happened nearly everyday outside of these walls, one of the sand twisters that erupt from the sandstorm itself, or...It could be Ahiko going in one of her mad sprints again.

"Yuko-chan!"

It was definitely the third.

Yuko felt a grin breaking out on her face seeing the bubbly girl getting closer and closer, completely uncaring of anyone around her. It had been weighing down on her shoulders that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her bundle of cheer and energy, it's not like they'd see never each other again...But, she knew full well that once they stepped out into the field there wasn't any telling what they would encounter. They could very well be killed, she had seen too many people die to scoff at the notion of someone taking her head.

"Sorry! I had a bunch of things to finish, and then Souji wanted me to do something." Ahiko started before she even skidded herself to a halt in front of Yuko. "I tried to get him to let me go with you, but then he said no!"

"It's okay-"

"No!" Ahiko finally halted herself, kicking up dust and drawing surprised gazes from both Shin and Kagami. "Souji can be so inept most of the time! And, I'm starting to think that Madara isn't any better!" She turned to Kagami. "Hello, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami blushed just the slightest. "Hello, Ahiko-san."

"Mmmhhmm!"

Yuko's grin widened. It felt nice having someone fret and worry over her, though Ahiko had always done that. Such a mother hen. She was happy Ahiko was so concerned about her, about her going on this mission, they had been near inseparable and now they'd be apart for Rikudo knows how long. She was going to miss her bundle. "I'm just happy we can see each other off, I would have felt terrible if I couldn't at least say goodbye to you."

"Always so thoughtful." Ahiko grinned for a moment. Most shinobi...Scratch that. Most people wouldn't even care enough to feel bad about not saying goodbye. It was such a simple thing, and could be done at any time, but people always figured there'd be a next time. But...There wasn't a next time at times, and she didn't want Yuko grow to regret anything, especially with her.

She was the closest thing the girl had for a mother, and though it remained unsaid, even now, they both knew that was the case. "Please, be careful, and don't forget to eat...Even if you're not really hungry, your body needs the nutrients. Also, don't push yourself too hard. Kagami-kun and Shin-san will do their best to assist you." She gave a wink. "After all, you have to maintain all those curves."

"Thank you!" Yuko's eyes beamed. Despite Ahiko's last remark, which was a little obscene, since they had seen each other naked many times in the past. "I'll be careful, and don't worry I'll eat." She had never been concerned with her figure, so long as she was able and ready to fight, but after Izuna took such an interest...Naturally... And she herself took care to ensure she remained full, she was a bit more conscious of her figure. But...It wasn't anywhere near the level of the vast majority of women.

"Promise?" Ahiko held out a pinky.

Yuko resisted the urge to snort. Did anyone even do pinky swears?

"I promise." Yuko interlocked her pinky with Ahiko's. "Are you done fussing over me now?"

"Not even close!" Ahiko looked at her with a pout for a moment. It was her duty to fuss over Yuko! "Listen, Yuko..." Ahiko's voice dropped, getting softer and more...Serene. She gently took both of Yuko's hand into her own, rubbing the top of her hands with her thumbs in a subdued rhythm.

Yuko felt her heartbeat pick up. "O-okay."

"No matter what happens..." Ahiko's face became a bit stern as she stared into Yuko's eyes-unflinching just like her siblings. "I want you to know that I am always on your side...Even if the world is against you...I'll always be on your side, okay? Don't ever forget that." She released Yuko's hands from her grip, noting the slight pout on Yuko's lips from losing the warmth, and yanked her into a hug aiming to squeeze her until she gasped or broke in half.

"Thank you, Ahiko-chan..." Yuko gasped, struggling to return the embrace with equal fervor. It meant a lot...More than words could possibly describe that Ahiko would always be in her corner. Even if everyone, including Madara was against her, Ahiko would always be there. As sure as the sun would rise and set, and as day was day and night was night, Ahiko would always be there. "I...Breath...Breath!" She tapped Ahiko's back furiously, gasping in a short breath before it was squeezed right out of her. Shit! Domou were incredibly powerful!

"Sorry." Ahiko released her, taking a ginger step back as Yuko gasped and thumped her chest a few times.

"Pinky promise?" Yuko held out her little finger.

Ahiko beamed, locking her pinky with Yuko's. "Always."

Yuko took a deep breath. Heart a bit lighter, shoulders a bit less tense. _Oh, Ahiko-chan..._ If it weren't for her being a motherly figure to her and a woman, Yuko was pretty certain she'd make the perfect husband. Whoever was lucky enough to have Ahiko as a wife-fat chance with Mikito and Souji being so overprotective, nonetheless they'd be very happy. Ahiko would freely and gladly give her affection.

Though...The thought of someone touching Ahiko in such a way made her a bit angry.

"Now, go out there and show them how fearsome you are! Knock em dead, Yuko-chan!" Ahiko gave a thumbs up. "And, when you get back you can tell me all about it!"

"Yes!" Yuko grinned, confidence swelling within her. "Wait...What do you mean by telling you all about it?"

"Oh, Yuko-chan. You don't have to play dumb or be so modest with me." Ahiko made a tsk sound as she wagged a finger. "We are both women, so I know these things...Who knows maybe when you get back I'll have some stories to tell you too."

"You're so shameless, sometimes..." Yuko chuckled softly.

But...It brought up another point.

Had Ahiko heard her moans and cries in the night...Every other sound she made while she did the deed with Izuna...She really hoped not. She didn't even know she was capable of making such sounds. Some were just...Weird.

Izuna _swore he soundproofed that room! _

Damn it, Izuna...

She was going to wring his neck!

"Yes, but you love me!"

They both shared a grin and light laughter.

"I do." Yuko said with a playful smirk. "So much that I could eat you right now!"

Ahiko returned her own smirk. "Izuna-san might get a little jealous if I put the moves on you and sweep you up right from under him."

"Wait, how do you..." Yuko's eyes widened. "Ahiko-chan!"

"No...I'm still a virgin. And, I also like men...Don't sound so _scandalized_!" Ahiko said with a light laugh. If someone was foolish enough to even try and take away her purity both Mikito and Souji would be on them, and well there'd be nothing left when it was all said and done. The off chance that they didn't kill whoever it was, it'd take a very long time for them to accept them as a part of the family. They could be so overbearing at times, but she loved them for it and understood their reasons for being that way. "But, I've read a lot of books, even the Kama Sutra more times that I can count. But, that's nothing compared to hands on practical experience. Anyways..." She moved towards Yuko's ear. "We can talk about this when we see each other again, in private away from boys."

Yuko could only shake her head and chuckle hugging Ahiko one last time, well more like being squeezed by her before setting out on her way. Yes...Kagami looked a bit impatient, and Shin looked a bit impatient himself.

Were all boys and men so impatient and pigheaded?

Maybe it was an Uchiha and Domou thing...

No. It was a universal thing.


	71. Compel

"If you let your guard down...You're dead."

Kakuzu

* * *

Himeko was finally starting to gather her bearings. For certain, she was in the Subatsu compound. There weren't very many places that were abundant with tree houses or such a plexus of vegetation. It was a bit cool out, but considering they were in the middle of a jungle and rain-forest it wasn't that surprising. The trees were very thick and mammoth as were their leaves, and would make things a bit cooler until the sun made its full rise.

It'd start getting hot and humid later in the day, of that she had no doubts.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?" Syrus focused completely on her for a moment, before turning away and looking back out towards the mountains in the distance, just a little shocked. She had no reason to say sorry, let alone be sorry. She had done nothing wrong, it was the Council that threw scathing remarks at her, and him, and even Haji and Usagi. It was something he didn't take very kindly to and nearly lost his temper, Usagi got pretty fired up too and threw out her own remarks, calling the Council fossils-that was a good one.

There were only so many things people could get involved in, his own personal choices with women had nothing to do with the Council. Even more infuriating they had tried to lecture him and Haji about the _giant _mistake of ending their alliance with the Senju. This particularly made him angry

There was also a pressing matter concerning the Yamanaka...And Nara clans. They had sent two letters, short of about two months ago. They hadn't been read, awaiting for him upon his return. The Council of course made it a point to shove his nose in it.

It was something he was going to address very soon, having taken the remainder of yesterday and this morning to cool off the best he could. It wasn't much, but he wouldn't be have the inclination of ripping out their tongues and smashing the entire table in two. Though...What could the Yamanaka and Nara clans possibly want? They steered completely clear of them.

He exhaled a thick stream of smoke. "They're all old fossils and set in their ways. They have been led to believe that they're entitled to their position-entitled to power just because of their age. They don't think they can do any wrong or are ever in the wrong." It didn't help his father gave them more power than they had before-before it was a simple matter of simply advising and they'd keep their mouths shut...Now they had the power to demote him if they felt he wasn't fit, or if they just felt like it. But...It had been a universal thing, with every single clan, large and small, the Council had been given more power. He had about enough of their folly, though.

It was time to get rid of the Council. Abolish it. There could be a couple senior members, but as far as this whole thing going on as it has been...It needed to stop.

He was going to put a stop to it.

Himeko chuckled, either it was a lack of sleep or the way Syrus said it. "So...I'm going to be training like those other women I seen when you gave me that tour?"

"Indeed." Syrus nodded with a blank expression. "You're a part of the Subatsu now, after all. It's mandatory..." He trailed off for a moment. "That way...When the time comes when you wish to leave, you'll be able to protect yourself beyond these walls."

"But we're not married, how can I be-"

"I redeemed you, and you had no surname...remember?" Syrus waited for her to nod, emptying the ashes from his pipe with a quick flick before filling it again. "Even if we don't get married you are now Subatsu, that's how it works."

Himeko smiled to herself for a moment, turning away so Syrus couldn't see it. Perhaps...He wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps the Subatsu weren't so bad. There were always nasty rumors about people One had to take it with a grain of salt most of the time. There was the long looming rumor the Uchiha were a cursed clan-but from what she read and seen there wasn't another clan that could love so...Intensely other than the Senju, Domou, and Subatsu...But, the Uchiha's...Hatred was just as intense and could consume them-change them...

That was the rumor anyways.

"Oh...By the way, never ever seal me inside of a scroll again. Do you know how bad it stinks in there?" Himeko made a face, crossing her arms over her chest.

Syrus snorted. "It doesn't have an odor, it's like a void..."

"Have you ever been sealed in one before?"

"No."

"Well, I'm speaking from experience." Himeko narrowed her eyes just slightly. "It stinks."

* * *

Haji released a low sigh. He pitched his focus onto the scroll in his hand before heading towards his window-the scent of a skunk very prominent as Syrus stood just a few meters away smoking out of his pipe, what he usually did when he was aggravated or in deep thought.

The Council had clearly been in somewhat of an uproar to see them all return-including the division. He was more patient than his brother, but even he had his own limits. It was one thing to advise, it was a whole other thing to dictate and undermine. They were simply there to give advice to both him and Syrus, their seats of power so to speak were given to them because of age and experience-which did go a long way, but they were too set in their ways.

Not seeing the Senju with them, however, made the Council even more irate. Syrus quite plainly told them he didn't want to hear anymore at that moment and would speak with them when he had time.

Now Syrus was isolating himself for the time being, save for himself and...Himeko who stubbornly stayed at his side despite running on fumes.

That was just over several hours ago when they first returned. It was morning now, and he was washed up and refreshed so to speak. He didn't need to head straight out into battle, and he could actually sit down and eat.

"Ji-san."

Another point of his focus.

Hitomi...

He wasn't too sure how she'd fare with the adjustment. She had been a noble, after all...He didn't hold it against her, anymore, she had proven to have more merit than any noble. Shinobi for that matter as well. The fact still remained shinobi didn't have all the...Luxuries nobles had, and there were times when it'd just be hand to mouth. The Subatsu were well off, but they had their ethics and code, and it was to be followed by everyone. There was no exceptions or favoritism.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You shouldn't have disguised yourself as a monk. " Haji snorted. "Disguising yourself like a woman would have worked better."

"Why I...!" Hitomi's cheeks puffed up with indignation. "Ji-san!"

He smirked for a second. "How did you escape?"

Hitomi coughed gently, quickly sobering up since the topic was brought up. She knew Haji would ask about it, it was only his nature after all. "Well, a long story short. The Lightning damiyo is a total slob, as you know already, and that's being generous. Anyways, there was a servant there that resembled me a great deal and shared some of my mannerisms, it was a simple switch."

It was quite something on Hitomi's part, she even found the right person...Not just going to anyone and giving them strict instructions, she actually scouted this servant out. Made sure to observe her mannerisms, and depending on how observant she had been, every little nuance would be glaring. He put the scroll aside, no longer having any use for it. "You're so confident that he won't take notice of your absence?"

"You already know how he is..." Hitomi gave him a plain look, as if he should have known better. She recalled him saying he had many dealings with the Lightning damiyo, so he should have known better...but it wasn't until Tobirama rained on the damiyo's parade that everyone began to take notice of the slimy man, so to speak. "Besides, he has a whole bunch of concubines, I'd be surprised if he even pays that woman any attention. But, now she can live the life she always wanted and I have my freedom." Here she shrugged, despite Haji giving her a critical look for a few seconds.

She wasn't exactly sure what that was about. She only wanted freedom...She had jewels, money, more rooms and crap than she knew what to do with, but she never cared too much for it...It was nice, but... She had been trapped at a very early age.

Haji was her first taste of freedom...It had nothing to do with some fling, even though he had caught her attention in that manner eventually. It had to do with the fact he never loomed over her, and never really...Expected anything from her-there was no pressure or obligation. He was content being at her side and listening to her babble on, despite that dry look that'd come over his face.

"Sometimes I wonder how you were a noble..." Haji shook his head, bemused. Most people would rather take than give...Hitomi could have easily taken advantage of her favor with the damiyo, use his power for her own gain, and even kill him to put all the power onto her or her heir. Many would just scream at the wealth and luxury that they'd have for their entire lifetime. Hitomi just wanted to be free, and didn't care about all of that. She even helped a servant-something a noble would never do.

Hitomi hoped her eyes didn't give away her thoughts. She took a heavy note that he used were...As in, now she was no longer a noble. True, she lost her surname, and could no longer return to her family-she had no family. But, a part of her felt like she'd always carry the Kazama surname. "My parents...Well, my mother...always did tell me I was a disappointment and the bane of her existence, I guess that was a compliment in hindsight." She had always been overshadowed by her older sisters, but there was...Hate directed towards her from her mother, and she wasn't quite sure why even after all this time. Her sisters were rude, but still loved her, her father was overbearing, but he cherished her dearly. Her mother pushed for the marriage. Never said one good thing to her. "But...What's going to happen now?"

Haji looked at her dryly before raising an eyebrow.

"Ji-san."

"Hitomi, we're married." Haji sighed softly, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he should let the nickname slide or not. She had seemed to taken a liking to it.

"We didn't even-"

"The Subatsu are...different when it comes to these things. " Haji cut her off gently. Once they found their love...Their mate that's who they'd spend the rest of their lives with. Once they loved, they loved forever and without reservations and unconditionally. Of course, traditional marriage was the whole white kimono and black hakama, incorporating Shintoism, and there was the whole ceremony itself. With his clan it just simply was...They'd usually go on a hunt together, the woman would stay back and get the fire going while the man went out to hunt, once the man returned the woman would go out and hunt. They'd share the food and then give each other the skins.

Of course, this wasn't exactly the norm now, and they merely spent their lives together, once they found their mate. They could go most of their lives alone, but when they found that one person...

Haji crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you'll be handle life here? You'll have to train, and there will also be other work in addition to that."

"I'll manage." Hitomi nodded. She had been truly amazed when she seen the kunoichi of both the Senju, Domou, and Subatsu clans. They were all so dignified, but they were all powerful and skilled, some even more than the men...But, they were completely free. They weren't shackled down like so many were, they had a voice, they could fight, they were so strong that nobody could hope to shackle them. They weren't treated differently. She envied them if she had to be honest, envied the fact they never treated women any different. They were treated as complete equals. They were all educated, all strong, boys and girls, men and women.

"You'll start with kenjutsu. I will teach you."

"I see the Subatsu are feared for their fangs as well."

"You've always caught on quick."

Hitomi knew she had a tall task, but she'd endure. She'd endured so much up to this point, it'd be senseless to turn back and give up now. She could only move forward at this point, but now Haji would be at her side. Always. Though, she heard whispers among the Subatsu compound that Usagi was very strict and very particular when it came to kenjutsu, she was glad she wouldn't facing Usagi's wrath. "There's just one more thing I have to ask."

Haji just nodded, silently telling her to continue.

"Will I have to...Kill? And...Do you have no allies at all?" It'd be a total lie to say she hadn't thought of doing it before-or making the threat when she was younger...But, when you were at that age everything rattled you. She never really wanted to take another life, she had no right, and the thought of blood on her hands...Especially after seeing so much of it, it made her stomach churn. The stench never did go away.

She was also curious if the Subatsu had any type of...Allies, or something along those lines. Surely, they just didn't go out and mow down every single person or clan they came across.

"That's more than one thing." Haji said a bit dryly, smirking when her brilliant eyes shimmered for a few seconds. "To answer your first question. No you don't have to kill-you won't be sent off to the frontlines." Now, training was mandatory, and there was no way to get around that, but as for killing...Actually going to the battlefields and war zones. That wasn't mandatory, and there was an actual test of sorts one had to pass in order to do just that. It was no easy feat to pass, at all. However, he knew Hitomi couldn't even hurt a fly-unless it landed on her face and scared her. "To answer your second question...We have an...Entente...With the Furea clan, Toppi clan, Dasai clan, Sukiru clan,Taiyō clan, Sakata clan, Naidesu clan, Mitibu clan, Musei clan, Wairudo clan, Mugen clan, Tenpi clan, Yasei clan, Tsuya clan, and Hagoromo clan..."

"That's..." Hitomi looked at Haji warily. He didn't seem to be lying at all-she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to tell if he was lying, but seeing that honest but dry expression on his face put her a bit at ease. "A lot of clans...I had no idea...I thought you guys were just..Hostile." It'd be a miracle if two clans could reach such a common ground, in all honesty-even nobles couldn't find such a common ground...but more than ten clans...Have some common ground and never came to blows-never a war. That was just, literally insane.

But, an entente was...It wasn't _formal. _There was no ceremony for the truce so to speak-there was no paper and big discussion...It was more of a mutual understanding between those involved...In a sense it didn't include the _bullshit, _as Syrus would kindly put it, that these formal alliances came with-it was nearly unavoidable when it truly came down to it...And, that's what would lead to clans...People...Breaking and burning truces.

It was all so foolish...Now that she thought about it. For all those formalities in the end nothing truly changed.

"That is why you asked, because you had no idea." Haji said, thoughtfully smoothing out the sleeves of his kimono. The Yamanaka and Nara clan both sent messages to them-neither of the two clans ever sought out conflict...Only fighting whenever a conflict was brought onto their doorstep. The Yamanaka were peaceful, living in a sequestered part of the Fire country, and the Nara well...They enjoyed their silence and peace in their compound in the deeper forests of the Fire country. The Akimichi were definitely more aggressive than the Yamanaka and Nara, as they have proven time and time again.

Silence.

"Brother." Syrus's tone broke the two from their conversation. Hitomi turned her eyes onto Syrus, not at all surprised to see that bland expression on his face, and just as quickly flicked her eyes onto Himeko. "We should get moving, you two can talk among yourselves. It'd be a good idea since you'll be seeing each other every day from this point on."

Haji followed Syrus.

"So..." Hitomi started a bit awkwardly. "I'm...Hitomi."

"I'm...Himeko." She waved awkwardly.

"So...How did you meet Syrus?"

How did you meet Haji?"

* * *

_I wonder what they'll say... _Syrus took a breath to calm himself as he entered the room Jime, Kata, Aya and several older men sat with very stern expressions-the lingering clouds of anger very prominent. The air was thick and dense with chakra.

He really had more important things to do then debating with the Council. He respected his father and every choice he made, even some of the less than intelligent ones...But, there was no need for a Council. At least not just with fossils, there needed to be younger people who didn't have their heads ten miles up their ass. The only thing that ever got done was nothing; they'd spend the better part arguing and the other half waiting for him to say something that would no doubt launch another argument.

"Glad you could make it on time." Jime began with a level tone as he flicked his eyes towards his leader.

Syrus didn't make a response, physical or verbal...There was no anger or malice just an eerie assurance. Syrus took a seat at the head of the room with Haji taking a seat next to him with a stoic expression on his face.

"Barring your recent...Exploit." Jime asked in the same tone, his eyebrows knitting together as his mouth drew a thin line. "You've broken off the alliance with the Senju..."

"Correct." Syrus replied without any hesitation.

Haji only closed his eyes. He could understand his brother's frustration on the matter and why he did what he did.

"And you decided to do such a thing without seeking us out first?" Jime raised his voice a few octaves locking eyes with Syrus, neither of them backing down from the other.

"It's none of your damn concern." Syrus snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Syrus-san..." Aya interjected rigidly. "That's enough, either way you made this decision without seeking out your council." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with her piercing dark eyes. "Haji-san, pray tell did you know about this?" Her voice thick with apprehension at the mere thought he'd go along with such a ludicrous idea.

"I agree with my brother and see nothing wrong with his actions." Haji said with a solemn, but stern tone. These old farts, really needed to learn their place. It was one thing to advise, but now they were trying to dictate more than anything.

"I find that hard to believe." Jime interjected harshly as he smashed his fist on the table cracking the wood and causing Aya and the others to sigh.

Gritting his teeth Syrus did nothing to hide his rage or disgust towards the Council. He'd tolerated so much of their rigid views and ways. Their bullshit, enough was enough. "We only allied with the Senju out of necessity, we don't need the likes of them...Their only intention is putting us into a paddock!" He hissed. "I am the leader of this clan! You are only to give me advice, and as of now you can all stop giving me advice!"

"You speak out of turn!" Jime snarled with a harsh glare.

"We can demote you..." Aya said, her thin bangs falling over her eyes. "You may be the leader of the Subatsu, but we are the governing Council of this clan."

Syrus surprisingly didn't rage out.

"Syrus..." Kata looked at the younger man intently. "What are you your intentions..."

"I'm abolishing this Council..." He stated bluntly.

"You can't!" There was a loud chorus of objection.

Kata remained silent.

"Basically...This is happening." Haji concluded in a calm tone his deep voice almo vibrating through the room, he glanced at Syrus who looked ready to punch this table to splinters but was holding himself together well as he expected, he turned his focus on Jime, Aya, and Kata the first two looking angered especially Jime but Kata remained void of any emotion. "Whatever your gripes and objections are, they don't honestly hold any merit at this point."

"I object this!" Jime roared, fist smashing against the table, and to no surprise leaving a hole in it. "You can't just abolish the Council!"

"Listen, the only reason this Council-the Council was ever formed in the first place was to prevent treachery and tyranny from tearing clans apart from the inside." Haji narrowed his eyes, anger starting to seep into his tone. There were times in history where clans-down the board had tyrannical leaders and treachery was prevalent. It was one thing to fight enemies outside of the compound, who are not your own kinsmen, but to fight your own kinsmen...To kill them...Over power...That was madness. "We never had such an issue because everyone must follow the ethics and code, and there are no exceptions. The Council was added as another preventative measure..." His eyes narrowed lethally. "Do not become hubris..."

"You can't do this, it'll never stand." Aya said confidently. "Without our assistance, there's no way you'll be able to manage everything!"

"There needs to be a change. Some of you are behind the times. The world is changing and you're all blind to it.""

Jime glared daggers at Haji.

"Kata, say something!" Jime snapped.

"I have no arguments..." Eyebrows drew upwards and eyes widened as Kata said the simple statement. True, they were elected because they were the oldest and wisest, but age didn't always mean anything...And, it was a good idea to have younger members of the clan as well, some of the Council were really too set in their ways. "However, there will need to be a Council. You can only do so much on your own, even with the assistance of Usagi and Haji. There will be younger members of the Subatsu put on the Council, and three spots can go to the elders."

"Kata..." Syrus said slowly, but there was respect evident in his tone. Of all the elders on this Council he had to be most insightful, the most mindful as well. "Now show me the letters of the Yamanaka and Nara clans." He sighed after a moment. He really didn't discuss anything with clans-more like fought them...Talking was just a bunch of a bullshit. But, nobody really went out of their way to communicate with them, even simple letters were an extreme rarity. There was an off chance someone from some clan would want to marry into his own, but even that was rare. Their reputation kept _everyone _away. "I'm going to need a list of potential candidates you all want to see on the Council as well as reports on each one. Be sure not to be biased. Jime, that includes favoring your son and grandsons."

The air turned thick as the two stared each other down.

"Do not cross that line..." Syrus's eyes glinted ferociously. "There are _no _exceptions."

"Of course, Syrus-_sama..." _Jime rudely slid them across the table before exiting the room.

"Also, what's the report on those kennels?"

"We've got the last one a few weeks ago, the children are enjoying taking care of the animals." Kata answered kindly.

Jime could only glower.

Syrus snorted quietly. Like a child throwing a tantrum, this is exactly why he was doing away with the Council. Because bitter and obstinate fools like Jime took up the seats, when people like Kata should be in those seats.

Everyone save for the two brothers exited soon after. Air still thick with tension.

"What do they want?" Haji asked, flicking his eyes onto the scrolls stamped with the respective clan's symbol. He had to know. "It seems they wish to avoid conflict and want a truce of sorts...The Yamanaka leader is even willing to have his eldest daughter marry to seal it in concrete." He said, a bit amazed to say the very least. Not normally one to entertain such things he considered it for a moment. It wouldn't exactly be a bad thing, and the whole marriage would really set it in concrete.

Syrus didn't exactly look put off by the idea.

"Perhaps it's a trap." Syrus conceded rising from his seat with a small frown marring his features. "I've learned after..."

"I don't think it is...Neither of them would wish to incite our wrath." Haji said with a light frown. The Yamanaka were showing that they were ready and willing-it wasn't easy offering your eldest daughter up, but marriage was the only way when it came to these sort of things. Neither the Yamanaka or Nara would do anything to get on their bad side, both clans stuck to themselves for the most part. They just wanted to be left alone, and he could relate. "You should consider it, brother."

"I don't want or need the Yamanaka and Nara bogging down the clan." Syrus remained a little stubborn. The Nara were highly intelligent but...Lazy for lack of a better term, and their chakra levels and reserves were impressive, but in comparison to some clans they couldn't compare, but it didn't make them _any less_. The Yamanaka were in about the same boat, but weren't lazy, but their avoidance of conflict was very well known. It was almost a surprise they were even a shinobi clan. He didn't need their...Shit bogging down the Subatsu.

"Then refuse the marriage." Haji shrugged lightly. The Nara and Yamanaka weren't taken an aggressive stand against them, or slighting them...It was quite the opposite in fact, and he didn't really want to fight them if he didn't have to. There was no point to it and he just didn't spill blood to spill it.

"I suppose..." Syrus seemed to mull this over, eyes penetrating through the table. "Besides, I can't afford any distractions."

Haji stared at him.

"I guess I'll...Accept. But, there will be no marriage or merging..."

* * *

Tobirama spent the majority of his time reading the Kaiyton scroll. It was _extremely _rare to obtain such a thing. Even with the basic elements, having scrolls explaining the mechanics behind it and explaining the subtle in depth things people don't normally care to ponder on or practice was extremely rare. He rarely felt nervous, and he wasn't quite nervous, but his heart was racing and he was hyper aware.

The suiton was extremely hard to learn, even harder to master. There was also the fact one needed to be around a body of water in order to use it to its fullest extent, it would then be at its peak and there'd be little that could rage against the waves. But, that was the biggest drawback-he found a way to negate that, and actually use the moisture in the air, and if not create moisture in order to execute his suiton jutsus...They could only be so powerful, though...Izuna's katon jutsus could repel his jutsus _every single_ time...

Every element had its limits and drawbacks of course-but shinobi only had pseudo control over the elements in all honesty...There was no way to completely control them, it was nature itself and there was no way to control those natural forces.

The Kaiyton...was of an entirely different level. The sheer magnitude of the jutsus-for starters was beyond comprehension. His own suiton jutsus were extremely massive in their own right, but compared to this...It was like comparing an ant to an elephant. He could push his suiton jutsus to their absolute peak, pour every fragment of chakra he has into them, but they'd only be so powerful...Everything had its limits, that's why one learned more than one nature, and combined more than one nature.

Of course there was the incorporation of Yin based chakra-which was basically spiritual, emotional, something born from experiences or very thoughts. Then Yang based chakra, which was physical energy, endurance, stamina, strength something born out of grit and determination forged from blood, sweat, and tears. Putting both of these together could be extremely complicated-the basis of every technique was the same as suiton in a sense, except there was the incorporation of these two natures that put it twenty levels above suiton. Or anything else for that matter...

It would...

For the Subatsu...To create and master something without so much effort on their part, according to Usagi, it was _unreal. _Creating jutsus could be a bit tricky...But creating something completely new that was...Unique, it required something uncanny and insightful. And...This scroll looked _ancient... _How many other...Elements...Did they create with the same ease?

He was eager to try it out...This would no doubt change the landscape completely...Such techniques didn't come without a price and he'd need to be careful and alert of any small nuance..His chakra would definitely take a hampering, at first.

It would...Become a part of him...

It was just like his brother's...

Mokuton...

He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted Hashirama almost chasing after a now healed Mito. He got the report from both Satoshi and Hashirama, and it was nothing short of hell if he had to put it into as few words as possible. The letter was sent to the Uzumaki that ensured Mito was now safe, and then the process of healing her was finished.

Now she seemed intent on doing something.

"Please, you should reconsider." Hashirama stressed.

Mito gave him a pointed and dry look. "I can't do that."

"What's the issue?" Tobirama asked while rolling up the scroll and securing it on his person. He shared a lot of things with Hashirama, but this was one thing he wanted to keep close to his chest.

"She wants to go to the Sand country..." Hashirama nearly fumbled over his words. He was always an emotional wreck, but there was a keen sheen of anxiety washing over him. "In order to discuss a truce with the Uchiha and Domou."

Tobirama snorted. "That's a waste of time."

"Brother..." Hashirama frowned immediately.

"Wasn't it you, Hashirama, that said never give up before I even try?" Mito asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but..."

"You can't leave this place for any reasons, let alone going near those two clans." Tobirama said evenly cutting his brother off, and locking his ruby eyes with her pupil-less green irises. He seen the heads on stakes-the very clear warning and message of what would happen to anyone who even thought of crossing over onto their border. He couldn't expect anything less from the Uchiha and Domou though, at this point. "We've ensured your safety to Hisao-dono, once things clear up you'll be going back to your home...You can't do that if your head is on a stake."

"Even if the Uchiha don't agree...I doubt they will even consider it, I am going to speak with Mikito personally."

"Mito-san..." Hashirama felt himself groaning. He was never good with women if he had to be honest, when he was a child he was beyond clueless, and now in his adult years he had the same measure of being clueless. Women got so emotional, and he already got emotional as it was, he didn't want another person making him sulk-he did that great on his own. There was also the fact Mikito was well...She tore several gashes into him and left blood leaking out of him...She was very dangerous. "I understand, but please..."

"You forget one thing. We are both women."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and let out a snort. He had some experience with women, thanks to Usagi...And he dealt with all of her tomfoolery and antics. It was extremely clear Mito was trying to talk her way into getting her way, and if that didn't work she'd simply do what she wanted to do anyways. Usagi always marched to her own tune. The notion they were both women really...It honestly aggravated him-Mikito may have been a woman but she was a monster and there was no other way to describe her. He had been on the wrong end of on a few of her strikes and he swore his jaw and ribs almost broke. "She is married to that-"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama raised his voice slightly, stern and uncompromising.

"She is married to Madara." Tobirama rolled his eyes at his brother's quick reaction. No matter what, Hashirama would always defend Madara. That Uchiha could burn the whole world to ashes and Hashirama would turn the other cheek and believe he could do no wrong. "I'll even say he's rubbed off on her, then again they're both made for each other as are their clans."

"That's enough, Tobirama." Hashirama's tone broke no argument.

"I'm only speaking the truth, brother."

"No...You are not." Hashirama's voice dropped a few tones. Sometimes, Tobirama could be too much like their father...

"I'm going either way." Mito's expression was more than enough to get her point across. She didn't want to interfere in their silent battle, but she was never one to allow herself to be held back. "The Uzumaki and Domou clans have never shed the blood of one another for as long as any of us can remember, and I'd like to keep it that way..."

Hashirama's eyes widened for a moment. "Okay...Then let me have-"

"I'm going alone, Hashirama-san." Mito's smile was pleasant, and there was a burning confidence in her eyes. "If you sent a unit there with me I'd look hostile, and I can't have that...Mikito and I are both women, we can sit down and talk things out, not everything is going to spill over with blood and conflict."

If more women were in power, she was willing to bet ten trillion ryo that there would be no wars, because a woman wasn't going to fight over who had the bigger stick-like men did, and they would try by all means to avoid bloodshed. Women gave birth, they were more sensitive to death-while men were pushing and pushing for war, sending their own children to war. A woman would never do that...They'd never force their children to soil their hands with blood. But, they had no choice-they were given no choice. It wasn't right...

"I see you're determined about this..." Hashirama narrowed his eyes just the slightest. "You're confident Mikito is going to hear you out..."

"I don't have doubts."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're not entirely confident either."

"Mikito is...Different." Mito said quietly.

"You're not kidding." Tobirama snorted. "She's a monster."

"That's enough, Tobirama. We will trust her judgement." Hashirama spoke up, remaining a bit stern. Tobirama really had no place questioning Mito the way he was. "Hisao-dono trusts her to lead the Uzumaki in the near future, and she's had dealings with Mikito and the Domou clan...We are going to stay out of it."

He didn't want to ruin what...Mutual...Thing...The Uzumaki and Domou clans had with each other. If his interference-the Senju clan's interference caused war to erupt between them...He'd never forgive himself...

"Fine, but I'm going to be aware the entire time, and if I even feel a hint of a fluctuation..." Tobirama's icy voice broke through the silence as he once again locked eyes with Mito before looking to Hashirama. He didn't need to finish his sentence, if Mito was even threatened he'd be over with half of the Senju force and force his way into the village if he had to and get Mito out of there. He couldn't run the risk with the Domou and especially the Uchiha. Madara and Izuna would both be spiteful enough to cut down Mito, or do something even worse just to spite him and Hashirama-the Senju and Uzumaki as a whole.

"I'll move with hast then." Mito assured both brothers. It may have been reckless and stupid on her part, but she had to do this. It had been...A very long time since she seen Mikito...Her friend...It was still while they were both in single digits, long before they seen and knew the horrors of the world they lived in. They were truly naive in every sense of the word. They both changed so much in that long period of time-Mikito was now the leader of her clan, and she was well on her way to becoming the leader of the Uzumaki. She knew it was just a matter of time before her father's strength began to wane...All the more reason to have this conversation.

"I'm a bit worried..." Hashirama admitted.

Tobirama only narrowed his eyes, unspoken, but he shared the same sentiment...Just what the hell was Mito thinking?

* * *

The weather was comfortable, the dry heat was down to a minimum for the moment, and there was a nice cool breeze blowing through the air. It wasn't too hold or too cold, it was just perfect with just enough sun to bathe everything that needed its embrace.

It was too bad this couldn't be for a different situation.

She assured the two brothers she'd move with hast, and that she did. She moved as fast as she possibly could. The landscape was just...Torn apart. There were entire forests half burned and half destroyed, mountains and tendrils entangled with them giving everything a more daunting visage. There were bodies scattered everywhere, as far as she could see, and the scavengers were starting to make themselves known.

The Uzumaki never honestly sought out war, unless it came on their door step-between the Kaijus and natural dangers of where their island was located any chance of that was shot out of the window. The off chance someone did make it through though, they'd be met with fierce resistance. It didn't mean Uzumaki weren't killed however, and she seen many of her kinsmen brought back dead with mile long gashes scarring their bodies.

It was grizzly and brutal, but that's how the world was. If you didn't react that much faster than the next person you'd be dead. They weren't constantly in the thick like the clans here-the clans on the mainland were. There wasn't a day that passed, a single minute, that there wasn't someone dying or battling to the death.

She knew what she was getting herself into though. Tobirama made the point of her head possibly being put on a stake, and well that was just brutal. Seeing the numerous bodies shook her, but it didn't make her falter. She hadn't even seen these stakes he was speaking about. A part of her wanted to just blow off Tobirama's statement, but the rational side of her couldn't just shut it down. There had been an Uchiha warlord long ago that would impale his foes while they were still alive, and the rumors surrounding the Domou was more than enough.

A scream nearly escaped her lips, if she hadn't cupped her hands over her mouth the scream would have sounded and echoed.

Just a few meters in front of her were...Heads on stakes. There was blood dripping down the stakes, the mens' tongues were engorged and mixing with green and blue in a sick combination that formed purple. Their eyes were completely void having long rolled behind their head reflecting their current state. Lifeless. There were hundreds of flies buzzing around them, crawling into their nostrils and somehow crawling their way out from their ears before repeating the process over.

Mito suppressed a shiver...Those tongues were so...Gross and _fat. _They had to be four times the size of her own tongue-since they literally bulged out from the lips and pushed them up and don. If there was ever a harsher message to send, or a way to send a message, this would definitely be a route to go...Everyone that even came around here would see this and have second thoughts altogether. And, now that she looked around, there wasn't anyone around for miles-save for Imperial soldiers in the far distance.

This could happen to her...Her head could be on one of these stakes next.

She was dealing with the Uchiha clan as well...

She swallowed thickly, taking a cautious step forward before breaking into a sprint.

No sooner than several minutes later was she swarmed by blue and purple. She caught the sight of a man with hawk eyes-an Uchiha judging by his uniform, a man with steady eyes, and a blonde close to his side at the helm.

Domou...Uchiha...

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"I don't mean any harm!" Mito said, raising her hands in front of her as quickly as she could. It'd be much safer than keeping them at her side, the off chance she had a weapon concealed, which she didn't, but they could take it as much and attack without any warning. She had to be submissive in this situation. If she was to press, for just a second she'd be digging herself in her own grave. "I just came to talk."

"Who are you?" Hikaku asked sternly. "Uzumaki..."

"I am Mito Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki... What are you doing all the way out here? Get a little stir crazy after being on that little island?"

Mito composed herself the best she could, but having a katana inches from her throat didn't exactly do her any favors. There was an unflinching resolve to kill in every women present that was wearing blue and purple-and the youngest had to be about fourteen, but her eyes were just as set as everyone else. It was a bit daunting having such...Piercing eyes trained on her, leering like a predator. She shifted warily. It wasn't like Ajo's malice or Daishiro's penetrating darkness. And, then Hikaku's Sharingan was glowing a ghastly red, no doubt watching her chakra and reaction to make sure she was telling the truth. She made sure not to even glance towards those ferocious crimson eyes. "I request an audience with Mikito-sama."

"Why would we do that?" Mitsuki asked.

"You know she will be angry if you don't allow me to speak with her. She will be even more angry since I'm here to do it face to face." Mito said with a knowing glint in her eyes. Mikito was a bleeding heart...So they said at least, but in battle that little quip really held no merit. If both Hashirama and Tobirama were wary of her then that was for an extremely good reason. "I have no weapons, and if you wish, you may bind my wrists so I can't form any hand seals. I just wish to speak with Mikito-sama, that is all."

"You know, we should kill you." Hikaku's expression was set in stone. "You're allies with _Senju..."_

"But, you won't...My clan may be allies with them, but that doesn't make me your enemy outright...The Uzumaki have never slighted the Uchiha or shown any aggressive stance." Mito glanced in his direction before looking towards Mitsuki. She didn't have that...Fear everyone else did when it came to the Sharingan, but she wasn't foolhardy enough to stare into his eyes without any regard. "Will you take me to your leader?"

Hiro nodded after a moment of consideration, waving his hand at the unit surrounding Mito. "Stand down. Mitsuki and Hina, bind her wrists." He flicked her eyes onto Mito as her wrists were being chained with some shackles.

"If you make one move at all..." It was the fourteen year old.

"I understand completely." Mito nodded in understanding, meeting those...Resolved orbs. "I've only come here to talk, that's all."

She was hauled back to the village-not literally, she remained on her own two feet-but they miles well have hauled her back. There were Uchiha and Domou at the gates as imposing as ever with many of the damiyo's soldiers. There were merchants and traders being searched as were their goods-there wasn't any unnecessary roughness, but they were thorough in their sweeps and didn't overlook any stone. The village seemed to be a bit lively, for the most part, but whenever someone looked into their direction there was fear and apprehension. They'd take a few steps back or just freeze in place.

Of course she didn't voice her curiosity, and instead remained silent with her eyes trained to the ground for the better part of her trip.

She was positioned in front of a door before the shackles were taken off and she was pushed in.

Mito caught herself just barely.

Seeing Mikito's soft gaze brought her some relief, but seeing Madara's piercing stare was a bit much, even for her. But, she steeled herself as she found a seat on a cushion placed a few feet in front of the couple. To think the Uchiha and Domou...Were actually in an alliance, and had made it permanent to boot...The Uchiha were just too damn prideful to want help from anyone-save for the Hagoromo...And the Domou were _extremely_ reclusive.

"Mito...It's been awhile." Mikito broke the silence, her gaze softening even mor as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes traced over Mito for a few moments. "It must be well over a decade since we've last seen each other, I'm grateful to see you're looking very well..." Mikito's eyes focused a bit more. "What brings you here?"

Mito could only laugh softly...Yeah, she was in top shape now, but just a day or so ago she was bleeding out.

"You know her?" Madara asked.

"We were very good childhood friends." Mikito said with a light smile, her eyes shimmered just the slightest. "We had to go out separate ways as we got older for obvious reasons..."

"You never thought to tell me of this?"

"A woman has to have her secrets, Madara." Mikito's smile was very secretive. "Besides, you haven't told me everything about yourself either."

"You are looking very well yourself, Mikito." Mito said after a few moments. Mikito definitely grew into quite the woman. She traced her eyes onto Madara, seeing that impassive scowl and solemn expression nearly made her grimace. Did he have to look like that? This was the man she had been hearing so many rumors about and his clashes with Hashirama that obviously changed the very landscape. He was being called a 'black haired bloody eyed demon.' "I do come here for a reason, a very dire reason..."

She paused, brows furrowing together for a moment. The world was shifting and changing, there were a lot of strange things going on, and in the midst of this...She didn't want what had been between the two of them to be ripped apart. "As you are aware the world is changing rapidly, our clans have always had an unspoken truce...We've never spilled each other's blood, I..." She couldn't lose her siblings-the Uzumaki had the highest life expectancy, and for the most part it was because they lived on that isolated island. All of her siblings were still alive,many of her kinsmen still had their main family...While many on the mainland many had no...Siblings...No main family...Or just one left.

It was so...Cruel. Losing a sibling...Not having a mother and father...A grandpa...She'd lose her mind if she lost any of her siblings.

Madara's eyes narrowed.

"I will honor what is between our two clans. It's been set in stone long before we were born, after all." Mikito smiled for a moment, seeing those green orbs glow with happiness and relief. She never wanted to kill or fight, but to protect her clan, her siblings, the children of her clan she would fight and she would kill. She wouldn't hesitate for a single second.

The Uzumaki were always peace loving, and the Domou being as reclusive as they are, both found a common ground through some means centuries ago and left each other alone. While they weren't marrying each other and humping like rabbits, there was a mutual understanding of sorts. "I won't make a move against the Uzumaki." Mikito assured further.

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously before bleeding into the crimson. He tried to stare down Mikito. "They are allies of the Senju and even considered distant relatives!"

"The Senju are my enemies...Hashirama and Tobirama are my enemies." Mikito said lowly, eyes narrowing as they collided with Madara's. She wouldn't pull or push anyone into the middle-her enemies were the Senju. The Uzumaki may be their allies and_ distant_ relatives, but they weren't her priority, they didn't slight or attack the Domou. They never stepped onto their land. Hashirama and Tobirama both needed to be put into their place. "It's fine if you don't want to be the Uzumaki's ally, Madara, it's fine if you don't even want a truce... I won't ask that of you. But, I will not fight them just because they are the Uchiha's mutual enemy through the Senju clan. These things have been set in place long before I was born."

"What if they do?"

"We wouldn't!" Mito said resolutely. "We've always honored what we have with the Domou clan and would never go against them...Even if they are the Senju's enemies. The Uzumaki wouldn't mind having the Uchiha as allies...Or at the very least, peace between our clans."

"You can't be serious..." Madara's glare was poisonous.

"We haven't met face to face until this point, but I assure you I am very serious." Mito said, leveling a steady gaze with him.

Madara narrowed his eyes, leveling Mito with an even more venomous glare before turning his eyes onto Mikito. There was no reason for her, the Domou as a whole, to start making moves against the Uzumaki. Senseless bloodshed was never on her agenda, even if it had to do with someone or some clan that had connections to the Senju-who were her enemies...She wouldn't cut them down just because of that. He knew this all too well at this point. She even gave her foes a chance to run before she got serious...

I know you understand my point, husband." Mikito said softly. It's not what Madara wanted to hear, at all. The Uzumaki were sickening, happy go lucky morons...Being around one was enough to make his skin crawl. The Uchiha would never associate with the Uzumaki or even consider a truce... They were entirely polar opposites and the Uzumaki would only slow them down.

But, she wasn't forcing him to agree to a truce or even find a common ground, she wasn't even asking him...She was simply telling him the Domou had a mutual understanding with the Uzumaki, and that they wouldn't be partaking in any battles if and when that time came. The Uzumaki never sought out conflict, anyways. "Hashirama, Tobirama, the Senju are my main priority at this moment besides Sasuke and Daishiro-the Uzumaki aren't."

"She may have a common ground with your clan, but the Uchiha do not." Madara said testily. "However, so long as the Uzumaki don't make a move against the Uchiha you are off of my radar." He wasn't like his father-always seeking out conflict, and if there wasn't any going to extremes just to create it. He slaughtered dozens of Uzumaki just because they had affiliations with the Senju clan, but that's all it took in this era. He was so hateful and vindictive..There was even a time he tried to strike him down-after he discovered his friendship with Hashirama.

Needless to say that didn't go over to well.

He was different though. Even if he couldn't stand the Uzumaki, he wouldn't commit genocide. And, he was rational. Nothing would come of battling the Uzumaki, his focus-just as Mikito said was on the Senju.

Mito watched his form retreat before turning her eyes onto Mikito. There was a long moment of silence as she observed her. "He is really your husband?"

"Yes..." Mikito rolled her eyes with a small nod. Madara wasn't the model husband by any means, but she accepted him for who he was-good and bad, they were stuck together, and in the end that was good enough for her. "In all of his bad tempered, scowling glory."

"Yes..." Mito nodded in agreement. Tobirama had made it sound like Madara would have her head or Mikito would just rip it off completely-and despite seeing the stakes...The clear threat. Madara somehow agreed, well not quite agreed, but blew off the Uzumaki as a real threat. It wasn't exactly good on her pride, she loved her clan and home, anyone taking them lightly was sorely mistaken, but in this situation she'd make the concession. "I'm glad we still have a common ground, for the sake of both our clans."

"We were childhood friends." Mikito said as if that made everything obvious. For her it did, she still considered Mito a friend, despite how much time passed. "

Things like this were never that simple though, usually. Even if one was friends for a very long time, when they learned that they were from opposing clans...Duty always overrode sentimentality and sentimentality was the boaster in friendship. People turned bitter, embroiled with hatred and rage, perhaps it was the fact that before they had known each other's surnames there wasn't any hostility. But, Mikito was different, and kept things simple. "True."

"How are things in Uzushiogakure?"

"Great, actually. We just finished building about three hundred more canals and about half that amount with bridges." Mito's eyes brightened up a bit at the topic of her home village and their recent architecture. "My father's strength will start to wane very soon, so I've been working and training tirelessly to prove...And make myself worthy of becoming leader of the Uzumaki clan, to bear the burdens of all my kinsmen."

"You've always been strong and had the best interests of everyone in mind. You will be a great leader." Mikito said confidently. Uzumaki were hot tempered, and Mito for all her grace and poise still had their hot temper and burning desire-it was hard to say who was more hot tempered between their clans, but she'd say her own, even the men would back off if the women got too out of hand. For the Nara men-Uzumaki, Domou, and Subatsu women would be a nightmare come to life. "Hisao will be very proud of you, I'm sure he already is." Mito had always been driven and determined, even from a young age she was so fiery, there wasn't a doubt in her mind Mito would lead the Uzumaki into a new age.

"You flatter me, even though I know you're being sincere." Mito laughed lightly. It was odd that Mikito, in an era of strife and bloodshed, could be so sincere and earnest. But, she supposed there needed to be people like Mikito and Hashirama-sincere and compassionate, earnest and guileless to a T in order to maintain the natural balance. There was always duality. "You know...The Domou are always welcome to come to Uzushiogakure, there's more than enough space..." She cleared her throat gently when Mikito's eyes flicked onto her. "I remember your father and mother talking about it...And, some of the Uzumaki would be a little scared, the younger generation...You know how children can be...But they'd be all for it in the end."

"And, what did Hisao say about this?"

"He's of the same mind."

Mikito smiled. She loved her home in the west, and could never leave. The massive and sprawling plexus of jungles and rain-forests, the massive variety of wildlife that surrounded them, the endless lakes, streams, and ponds, and the fact Summonings also lived around her home, there wasn't another place like it in the world. She remembered seeing Uzushiogakure as a child a couple of times...It was usually when they were in a time of peace.

She amazed just as all of her siblings, who were all still alive, at the layout and architecture. There were abundant sprawling hills, canals and bridges as far as they eye could see, and a massive river running through the entire village. The water sparkled and had many exotic fish.

Just like her own home, there wasn't another place like Uzushiogakure in the world.

But, what set Uzushiogakure apart from_ everywhere else...W_as the fact it was an actual village...The Uzumaki were the largest and most prominent clan within the village, for the simple fact nobody else wanted to join them for obvious reasons.

But...Hearing Mito say she-the Domou were always welcome...Always had a home. It warmed her heart. People-shinobi and just the average person feared her clan, there was always a sense of terror whenever 'Domou' was spoken. All the rumors, many exaggerated and ridiculous, surrounding her clan kept everyone _far_ away. Which was good, but that also meant people didn't want them anywhere near them-that was just perfect since the Domou were naturally reclusive. "I take your words to heart."

"Things could get a little complicated in the future..." Mito said uncertainty.

"You don't need to worry." Mikito said, sincerity beaming through her expression and tone. Their clans would never go to war, for any reasons. Mito was rightfully worried, the world was rapidly changing and while it was in some ways good, it was bad just the same. But, if there's a will there's a way. "Who knows...Maybe there'll be Domou and Uzumaki offspring in the far future, could you imagine that?"

"Sounds crazy." Mito admitted, but still intrigued at the idea. Talk about hyperactive children... "You sound a little crazy, actually, even talking about such a thing happening.."

"We have to be crazy to live in the world that we do."

"Can't argue with that."


	72. Poignant

"Every damn time...That's not something you say to me...If they can kill me, I wouldn't be happier. Although...I don't think they can!"

Hidan

* * *

Mito came back in one piece.

Hashirama was filled to the brim with relief.

He never doubted Madara, or Mikito, but with the current state of things she could be attacked for no reason...At all. If she ran into Sasuke, Tunoichi, or Rikudo forbid Daishiro again...It wouldn't bode well and she'd be in pieces around the region with the rest of the corpses.

Tobirama found himself oddly surprised, but he wouldn't complain seeing her completely unscathed after being around the Uchiha and Domou. Strangely enough she didn't look the least bit scared or daunted, it was quite the very opposite in fact, her eyes were beaming, and that secretive smile on her face spoke volumes. It was clear whatever she had intended to do, was complete just to her standards.

"So..." Hashirama started, relief clearly evident on his features. "Things went well, I take it?"

"The Domou and Uzumaki will not go to war." Mito said, casting a glance at both of the brothers-eyes lingering on Tobirama for just a bit longer. He had called Mikito a monster, but that couldn't honestly be any further from the truth, and was quite a bit shortsighted on his part. Hashirama, from her observations didn't have these...Prejudices that Tobirama did. He encouraged her to go after what she wanted to do, but Tobirama simply scoffed at it.

"Are you so sure about that?" Tobirama asked in a snide manner.

"Brother..." Hashirama's tone pitched with clear and grating annoyance.

"I'm most certain." Mito locked eyes with the white haired Senju until he decided to look away. It was clear he had his grudges after seeing Mikito in action and feeling her wrath-his nose did look a little crooked. In combat...Well, Mikito was simply put a monster, she didn't hold back and there was no ounce of hesitation. Once she got going, that was the end. Tobirama found that out the hard way. "Madara even...Well...Simply put...The Uchiha and Uzumaki will never go to war either." She felt a bit smug seeing that wide eyed look from Tobirama.

"Lies." Tobirama said with a baleful expression.

"I have no reason to lie." Mito practically glowered at him. "Control your tongue, Tobirama..."

"I see no reason to do that."

"You better find one then, before I give you one." Mito retorted. "Or your nose is going to be even more crooked or your jaw, and it won't be because Mikito bashed your face in."

"Seriously? Madara, he..." Hashirama asked, carefully, hoping to cut through the tension. Madara...Well, he just shut him down every chance he got. Ever since that day at the pond...Madara was always falling on deaf ears, no matter what he said there was no getting through to him...He knew his old friend couldn't have given up on their dream, but Madara wasn't exactly making the best effort to go in the right direction...But...He basically said he has no focus on the Uzumaki clan, and in short that meant the Uchiha clan as a whole wouldn't have any focus on the Uzumaki. "Madara...He really did that?"

"Yes." Mito nodded feeling a little weary of these questions. They were well warranted, considering she had been dealing with the Uchiha-the Senju's arch rivals and mortal enemies, but Mikito had been present. Even if Madara didn't wish to have peace between their two clans, Mikito desired to have peace between the Uzumaki and Domou, and that's what counted...Madara agreeing, somewhat, in a strange way came as a great surprise. "But...Mikito still views you, Hashirama and Tobirama...The Senju as her enemies, but despite that she won't target the Uzumaki due to our alliance and lineage."

"And what about that Uchiha?"

Mito looked at Tobirama. "He's of the same mind."

"How did you do it?" Hashirama looked at her with wide eyes.

"And, you're sure she isn't lying? And, Madara...You trust what he says?" Tobirama questioned again. If either of the two were going to make a comment or retort, that chance had been shot and thrown out of the window. "You can't trust them to-"

"Tobirama, there will never be peace between our clans if you keep on-"

"They don't want peace, brother!" Tobirama seethed with annoyance.

"With you and so many of our kinsmen being so bias..." Hashirama glared heatedly at Tobirama. "They won't even trust us!"

"They've killed our-"

"We've killed each other, Tobirama...Nobody has done anything to break the cycle until now!" Hashirama snapped, finally losing his patience/

"Mikito and I were very good childhood friends." Mito's statement broke through the thick clouds of tension looming over the two men before her. "Tobirama-san, whatever you may say about her or the Domou...It won't hold any merit with me or my clan. There will always be peace between the Domou and Uzumaki. It's set in stone."

She hated to put it so bluntly, but Tobirama appeared to have a pure dislike for the Domou, and even worse when it came to the Uchiha, therefore she couldn't allow him to interfere with what was between her and Mikito. If he started trying to rally people in her clan to take action...The young generation were always impressionable. "As for how I did it, Hashirama-san...I simply spoke with both of them face to face." Though her conversation was mostly with Mikito, she did speak with Madara, and she made certain to keep her expression stern and unflinching when she was.

"I'm just relieved there will still be peace between your clans despite these...Awkward situations that will start happening." Hashirama said, genuinely happy. Awkward was the lightest way to describe them, at this point it was only a matter of time before they collided with the Uchiha and Domou again, the Sarutobi and Shimura right there along with the latter two.

"As am I..." Mito trailed off, looking at Hashirama carefully. He looked a bit pensive, as if he had made some huge mistake and was just starting to realize the gravity of the entire thing. Unless he was the type to brood, and she wouldn't put it passed him, while he was quite jovial and boisterous he was also very mindful. From her first observation, he was an idealist and desired peace. The way he wasn't pushing this conflict, remaining underground while everyone else mobilizing and already mobilized at this very moment "I am sorry that I couldn't...But, it wasn't my place to speak with Mikito about such things without you or your brother present."

Hashirama nodded in understanding. Naturally, Mito couldn't speak of anything about the Senju clan if him and Tobirama weren't present, and more importantly neither of them were present at that moment. Somehow, Mito made it sound so simple, she came to a common ground with Mikito. The Uzumaki and Domou had a common ground. Being childhood friends seemed to have helped, but then why did it need to be the exact opposite with him and Madara? They were childhood friends, but now they were spending all of their time battling to the death.

However, it brought up another fact...

"Are you saying..."

"I don't know..." Mito looked unsure. Mikito had shown a very strong...Resolve to battle Hashirama, Tobirama, the Senju as a whole. She never put her focus onto conflict strictly, unless something severe happened. Like with Daishiro and the Shimura. "From what I seen, it seems that you've already tried getting a truce between your clans..."

Tobirama scowled dangerously. It was one thing for Hashirama to go out of his way with Madara-that man was extremely dangerous, but he wasn't going to tear his brother's arm _clean _out of its socket or even worse! Madara would come with all intentions to kill, but he wasn't going to rip Hashirama apart with his bare hands, and Mikito would do just that. He wasn't sure when Hashirama had started pursuing this with Mikito as well, it somehow went straight over his head, and now he was suffering because of it.

He could break Hashirama's neck right at this moment, and had the urge to do so.

"Did you really do such a foolish thing!?" Tobirama barked.

"I did..." Hashirama admitted, eyes suddenly heavy. "I...I messed up though."

It was as easy as speaking to Mikito face to face...But...He didn't do that. He didn't even think of that, because well...That's was just too easy, too simple...Too dangerous.

"Listen, I can't do anything now..." Seeing Hashirama look so down was a bit depressing. But, her hunch was right. Hashirama tried and in the end failed...But, what had he done? Send a letter and be vague...That was the worst thing he could possibly do, he could send a letter explaining everything but even that wasn't the right move...Because, Mikito was too intuitive...If he really wanted to have peace with Mikito, he should have spoke with her face to face...But...Clan boundaries and enmities were interfering...What she feared would have happened with her clan and the Domou in time. "But...When this conflict in the region is over with...Perhaps I-the Uzumaki clan could be the middleman so to speak."

Hashirama couldn't go there to speak face to face for the simple fact there were Uchiha...And, Uchiha wouldn't hesitate to cut down a Senju. The Domou were also allies of the Uchiha-_permanent _allies and they couldn't run the risk of anything happening. It was a simple precaution, and Tobirama seemed to be more than aware of all of these things, and was taking his own precautions...Though his...hatred for both clans was clearly clouding his judgement-another part of the enmities. Mikito would sooner kill him than even speak with him for a minute...

Hashirama it'd be a little different.

They were both so alike but so different now that she really thought about it.

"You'd really do that?!" Hashirama was almost in tears, looking at Mito with a whole new reverence. He would never ask to take such a risk, if there was any type of backlash it'd be centered around her clan and he couldn't allow her or the Uzumaki to deal with it...When in the end it was for his own want, his own desire to have peace in the world...To have peace between the Uchiha and Senju. The shinobi clans at large. However, it was clear to him that there wasn't any sort of chance he was going to do this alone. "I could never ask you to take on such a task..."

"Of course." Mito nodded in assurance, a bit surprised to see those starry eyes on Hashirama's face. Was he bipolar? "If you had just spoke with her face to face from the beginning, though..."

"And, run the risk of one of them gutting my brother, not a chance." Tobirama retorted sternly. "The Uchiha are cursed and the Domou are nothing but monsters..."

"Perhaps the risk would have been well worth it." Mito retorted back a bit hotly. Tobirama really had a mouth on him, and she was honestly a bit tired of him badmouthing the Domou because he simply misunderstood them. The Domou put being together above everything else, it's brought both of their clans together to find a common ground. The Domou were reclusive, they never just ransacked clans or villages. "You could be at peace with that cursed clan and clan of monsters, but you don't desire peace, no, you just wish to control and dictate...You're a ruthlessly pragmatic man."

"I'll be keeping an eye on the situation on the surface." Tobirama opted to walk away.

Mito felt herself smirking. Tobirama was a bit of a brat.

"I'm really sorry about him." Hashirama started. "He's always had this issue..."

"It's fine, Hashirama-san." Mito waved off his concern. She was used to dealing with snotty people, her younger siblings could be a bit snotty themselves. "I just won't allow him to misjudge or misunderstand the Domou...The Senju and Uzumaki have always been allies and are distant relatives...Yet, the Uzumaki have had peace with the Domou clan for as long as any of us can remember."

"Mito-san." Hashirama's eyes lit up. This woman truly amazed him. She made the impossible seem possible. "So, it won't be impossible...Even if it's not now..."

"It's very possible." Mito managed a smile. "You both have one thing in common...You both adore children..."

_Perhaps...That's the only thing we need in common. _Hashirama mulled silently, but felt a burning confidence. The number one reason he wanted to form the village...Was pushing Madara, speaking to him every single chance he got was to save children from dying young. Many clans didn't send off children anymore, but there was still the fact children died, and some clans still did it...He wanted to put a stop to it, for good...

But, he was an idiot...

"I made a huge mistake..."

"But, we learn from our mistakes."

* * *

Madara picked up his stride as he moved down towards Izuna's chakra signature. He struggled not to be so vexed, but a small part of him couldn't help but flare up and bristle like a porcupine. The Uzumaki were _nauseating _and just plain morons, that would rather waste their time, than take anything seriously. Quite frankly he didn't want anything to do with the clan even remotely. Attacking them was a waste of time. Being in...Whatever with them was just a grating migraine. Then it'd be Uzumaki marrying Uchiha and they'd stick around like leeches.

It wasn't entirely strange though, that Mikito had childhood friends...After all Hashirama had been his friend. But, he had thought she'd...Tell him she had been friends with the heiress of the Uzumaki clan just because that was a big fucking deal! She brought up the point he didn't tell her everything there was to know about him-the fact he had been friends with the Senju heir-it wasn't snide or accusing on her part, but if she just asked...Badgered and pestered him, he would tell her his secrets. They always had been honest, brutally honest with each other, and he didn't want that to change.

Not clashing with the Uzumaki was favorable...There wasn't any need to go after never slighted the Uchiha, never wronged the Uchiha in any sort of way. His focus was on the Senju, and the clans that were coming from all sides against the Uchiha-Sarutobi, Shimura, Hyuga, Akimichi, Hatake, Hageshii, Shainingu...The Subatsu were far away from them for the moment, but it'd be nothing short of stupid to think they wouldn't be a serious problem.

But...Being on _friendly _terms with the Uzumaki...It just made him shiver.

Mikito had been good friends with Mito...

She was also having nightmares...Muttering Gentatsu again...He had been curious way back when.

Now he needed to know just who Gentatsu was...He heard about him when he was younger, but he was younger than Gentatsu by at least six or seven years.

Mikito had so many secrets...

He shook the thought away for the moment, steering his focus back to the present as he stopped in front of a line of the damiyo's soldiers. They were all stoic, almost like statues. Their armor was shining, glistening against the sun's light, their weapons glinting from the same rays brandished and at their sides. There were Uchiha and Domou in the mix, some with the damiyo's soldiers, others just huddled or lined up together. Souji was directing traffic so to speak, what little of their kinsmen weren't in groups were being given specific tasks. Izuna was off to the side with a scroll in hand, writing or drawing something intently.

Hikaku, Bunji, Mitsuki, Aito, Misaka, Chiasa, Masa, Yuto, Isami, Isao, Isamu, Arata, Hayami, and Hiro were all a few feet ahead of the larger number of their forces watching over them with stern eyes-they'd be leading them in due time and would all be leaders of their own units so to speak. Yuko would have been one of them leading, despite his near refusal to accept it, she had proven herself to be very capable. But, she was off on that important mission.

Ahiko was best kept with the medics-her skills and prowess bellying her appearance, but her true expertise was in the medical field and she could heal very well. She was with Souji at the moment.

"Brother." Izuna turned towards him for a moment. He seemed to consider something, as he began to walk towards him after a few seconds. "Everyone is just about organized as you can see. Souji is really something else, I never expected him to be so on top of things. Ahiko too for that matter."

Madara nodded in approval. True to his word, everyone was just about organized. Of course there were Uchiha and Domou-that got along-huddling together and talking among themselves, and there were even some of the damiyo's soldiers speaking with them as well. but this was a good thing. Seeing his kinsmen speaking with the Domou without reservations, it was relieving. And, if they weren't talking to each other they were sparring, which was something both seemed to favor over simple small talk. "What are you doing while Souji is directing everything with the damiyo?"

"Working on something." Izuna seemed so nonchalant, he had a good idea he was getting on his brother's nerves. "Besides, I don't think Souji or Ahiko needs any help. We took care of the big stuff while you and Mikito were both over here before, now it's just smoothing things over."

Madara's brows knitted together. Izuna had been giving him a very hard time as of late, marrying Yuko-getting the Council in an uproar had to be the icing overall. It was also his...He wasn't sure if Izuna planned it, but there was...Reciprocation between the Uchiha and Domou just as he had said long ago, they now had a rapport with each other.

Izuna couldn't have had anything to do with the marriage between him and Mikito-they had been stuck together the moment they laid eyes on each other. But, their respective kinsmen, who would get married...He couldn't say without doubt it wouldn't be Izuna's doing. "I'm going to need you to be more specific about what it is you're working on, because I've had about enough of this, Izuna..."

"Brother, do you have to sound so angry?"

"I'm angry because I give you an inch and you go and break off into a fucking sprint! Your well beyond miles at this point!" Madara fumed. Normally, the saying was give an inch take a mile, but Izuna was well beyond miles!

"That's not true!"

"What are you working on..." Madara repeated, impatience clearly getting the better of him. "I am not in the mood for your folly."

Izuna sighed heavily. Clearly, something was bothering Madara, or he could just be his usual self. Normally he'd kind of play along with him for a few moments, but Madara was getting straight to the point. Maybe it could be the fact he had been off to the side, appearing to just be dawdling with a drawing or something...Which he had been working on something, but it was important. He wasn't just doodling.

"I'm waiting..." Madara pressed.

Izuna bit the bullet, opening the scroll and showing Madara what he had been working on. It was a complete layout-many rough drafts of incorporating his clan's and the Domou's crests together, some were a little...Cheesy, he could admit. There was also the uniforms themselves-what they'd wear during combat and just when they were lounging around-what it consisted of.

The Domou favored, what one would say Samurai attire or _very traditional _even _old world_. The hakama, kimono, obi, zori and tabi, the haori worn over the kimono-their crest stitched on the middle of their back, their sleeves, and their shoulders. Of course, they wore the standard armor as every clan and Samurai did, but he was willing to bet it was two thousand pounds.

The Uchiha favored the high collared tops, or the high collared with the split mantle, pants-trousers, depending on what terms one used, and sandals. They didn't wear zori, though when he was just inside the compound he'd wear his zori. Since they didn't have an obi they used straps, and several belts to keep their weapons on their person. Which, wasn't a bad thing, or even an inconvenience-but the Domou could draw their swords just a millisecond faster because their swords were always just a flick away.

He honestly couldn't see Madara walking around in a haori or an obi...

The Domou only used purple and blue for their haoris, but their kimonos varied from blacks to reds.

His clan favored black, blue, and purple when it came to colors for their uniforms.

"Clothes..."Madara's tone began to grate. "Fucking clothes, Izuna!"

"It's uniforms both clans will wear." Izuna corrected. It was just like Madara to not see the real significance of something so trivial, in his eyes. Madara didn't care about clothes or attire, but this was far more important. This would force those still resenting this alliance to give up their gripes and just deal with it, because it wasn't going to change at all. It was also good, because while they could identify each other in battle, this was a sure fire way to recognize each other even from just a chanced glance. "You can't even try be mad at me, brother. Honestly, do you even care enough about such a thing to give it any thought?"

Madara's prolonged silence before answering was more than enough. "No."

"I didn't think so. That's why Mikito and I have taken it upon ourselves to do this."

"Neither of you have bothered to tell me about this?"

"Both of us are more than aware that you don't even care..."

"That's still no reason..."

"There are still members of our clan that resent this alliance...There's a short few in the Domou, but there are more within our clan." Izuna started in a serious tone, catching his brother's now sharp gaze pointing straight onto him. "This will keep all of them in line and force them to deal with it. They won't resent this any longer. Brother, I know you don't care about these sort of things, just leave this to me...You worry about destroying Hashirama if Mikito doesn't beat you to it."

Madara ruffled through the drawings with his eyes. Izuna always had a talent for drawing and art in general, something their mother taught them from an early age. His father surprisingly didn't object it, explaining that it'd teach them skills that weren't learned on the battlefield. Which was true, it was a skill, a talent, and whatever they learned from that could be applied to battle. This was also a great way, now that he really thought about it, to keep those Uchiha still resenting this in line and just make them deal with it. Because, when it really came down to it they were all wearing the same uniform, they were all of one mind.

He had to admit Izuna's sketches were very good, some much better than others...The uniforms didn't look all that bad if he had to be honest. But, their crests being fused together, well most of those sketches just looked cheesy. He also wasn't sure if that was a good idea-The Uchiha very much enjoyed their individualism. "You should try coming up with something new..."

"Hm?"

"That merging of crests is a bit lame, Izuna. Besides, the Uchiha's and Domou's crests should remain the same..." He trailed off, thoughtfully staring at his feet. "I can't see it going over well with either clans...It should be something different."

"I'm not so sure." Izuna replied, he would normally agree with Madara, but this would be one of those times when he had to disagree. "I think it'd be better if there's some sort of merging."

"It should be something...That...Puts...Brings our clans together..." Madara waved his hand around, as if it's put emphasis on his point or show it. "It has to show...That we are together as one mind...Both Uchiha and Domou...Together."

"So..." Izuna narrowed his eyes, mind ruffling through a thousand things at once. "Something that symbolizes both of our clans...Both of our clans coming together as one mind..." Izuna pressed a hand to his forehead. "That is a tall task brother..." Since he couldn't use their respective clans' crests it was going to be even more difficult... _Perhaps I should leave that one to Mikito, or ask Ahiko. I'm sure between the two of them they'll be able to think of something. I'll just focus on our uniforms..._

"It looks like you're favoring the Domou's uniform though." Madara pointed out after a few minutes of drawn out silence and watching Izuna jot several things down.

"That's not true, I included our high collared shirts and split mantles."

"Hakama, tabi, and zori..." Madara drawled, pointing to the sketches that had all three, save for one which had pants but kept the haori and kimono. He had a pair of zori back at home, and even tabi, but hakama...He hadn't ever really worn hakama unless it was for a special occasion or some ceremony. He could move just fine in them, but they were just a bit odd, and they required special care-and he wasn't going to waste his time with clothes like that. If he just let them lay around for_ five seconds_ those things would be a _pain in the ass _to bring back to even. He could just throw on a pair of pants and save himself the hassle.

"Obi..." His eyes fixated near the waist, the design was unmistakable-this was one thing that really only Samurai wore...To carry their long sword and short sword. Shinobi just used straps and belts to carry their weapons.

Izuna sighed. "Before you make a comment about Samurai..." There had always been a bitter rivalry between the two factions, both constantly competing for missions and work. The Samurai with their holier than thou attitude, their diluted honor in serving their lord-even if he's a piece of shit to the very end. Cutting open their bodies to preserve their honor-cowards unable to bear any type of same. Shinobi endured. Shinobi only served their clan, they were loyal to only their clan. Not a lord. Not a damiyo. They lived on, enduring, instead of taking the easy way out and spilling their guts. "This is practical."

"You expect me to walk around with that thing on?"Madara almost spat.

"Draw."

Madara obliged, hand flashing towards his waist, smoothly drawing his blade in one smooth motion.

"See my point?" Izuna stated more than asked, glancing at his brother's hand with the blade clasped before turning his eyes towards his waist where the sheath remained. The obi kept the blades right above the waist, or completely dead center. A Samurai was prepared to die at anytime, all it took was one quick draw to end the duel. Their hand needed to move as little as possible from start to finish.

His brother's sheath was just below his waist if not a bit lower. He had to move his hand a little too much on the way down to clasp the blade, and the draw was quick, but the stroke should be blinding-too fast to see or feel, the only indication of its movement being gleaming crimson.

The foe couldn't even feel the blade cut it was so fast. So quick.

Of course him being so dedicated with kenjutsu, he knew these very small and subtle things that made all the difference in life or death battles. Madara was amazing in kenjutsu, but it wasn't his forte he was more apt in ninjutsu. He'd just burn someone to a crisp instead of clashing blades, or he'd use his sickle and gunbai as a deadly combination, but that was a bit more ranged in terms of combat. He preferred to get up close and fight full force. Clash blades and smash fists.

"You have always been gifted when it comes to kenjutsu, even surpassing me." Madara's scowl and answer was more than enough to answer Izuna's question. He could clash blow for blow with Izuna, naturally, but Izuna's strokes were so much more fluid and precise than his own. He found himself pacing back at times when Izuna really caught his stride, he could also change his grip seamlessly. "You're very insistent about this and it has to do with more than just the aspects of Battojutsu and Iadio...You're not fooling me."

"It needs to be done." Izuna told him plainly, giving none of his true intentions away. Mikito already knew or had a good idea of what his intentions are, and Madara would figure it out, eventually. Until that time comes he could move without worry. "Just let me handle it like I said before..."

"..."

"Brother..." Izuna said in a soothing manner. His brother's glare was starting to get heated. "Don't think we're going to go out and get the uniforms made tonight."

"We have more important things to be doing!" Madara snapped, finally losing what tolerance he had this entire time.

"I know. I'm agreeing with you." Izuna gave him a blank look. "Now, let me get back to work. Why did you come here anyways?"

Madara took a moment to rein in his annoyance. Izuna always had an objective, always a purpose, he just didn't do things to do them. That's what he shared with their father, both of them were apt at acting and planning, but they kept it close to their chests as well. What Izuna and Mikito were doing wasn't bad, but he'd love to know Izuna's reasons for going through with this...What his objective was. He already knew why Mikito wanted to do it. Izuna was another topic altogether. "I came here to see how things were progressing, with the way things are we'll need to set out at a moment's notice."

"As long as Bijuu, Cyclops, or any other sort monsters aren't running around I'd say we're good." Izuna mused.

"You're too flippant, brother." Madara admonished. "I'd say those are the least of our worries..."

"So, how'd that go with the Uzumaki?"

"As well as it could I guess." Madara scowled. He was still a bit miffed over the whole thing, and getting a bit more miffed with Izuna's dodge. "Mikito did most of the talking...Guess her and Mito were childhood friends."

"I don't really care about the Uzumaki as long as they stay away." Izuna said with a light frown.

"I said the same thing." Madara shrugged, he was of the same mind. As long as the Uzumaki didn't interfere in their battles he couldn't care less about them...But, the minute they decided to get involved in any type of way, he'd tear through them. But...This just brought up another point he needed to take care of. "I'm going to speak with Mikito."

Izuna looked him over carefully for several seconds. He seemed very driven and focused about something. "Has she talked about the red bands she wears?"

"Not a word." This was just another thing he wanted an answer to...He never felt so blind.

"Brother, listen..." Izuna locked eyes with him. "If she doesn't want to talk about it...Don't push her..."

"She's my wife, Izuna." Madara scowled, almost sneering.

"So, you know not to push her. She may just twist your head off like a bottle cap."

"I'll worry about that."

* * *

Things were eerily quiet. She never complained about things being quiet, but with the most recent events-and the Wind damiyo's show of his military strength she was anticipating all out war to break out the moment everyone seen the display. There were no battles raging, she would have been able to sense to pricks and flares of the chakras all around her.

The Hyuga-Daiki made the declaration it wouldn't be more than thirty six hours before their was retaliation. It had long passed that time frame, and the Hyuga weren't taking any action as of _yet_ but they would very soon. However, it wasn't Daiki that was her main concern-it was Sasuke and the Sarutobi, Daishiro and the Shimura, Hashirama and the Senju. Sasuke, known to be hot blooded and hot tempered, wasn't raising hell, and while she could feel his massive chakra in the distance it wasn't flaring which meant he wasn't in combat. Daishiro, who she had come to the conclusion masterminded this entire thing, was in the same boat. His chakra wasn't flaring, and while he was with the Wind damiyo's Imperial army he had yet to make a move.

Lastly was Hashirama and the Senju clan. She could feel Hashirama's abundant chakra, it was lucid and calm, much unlike when it was raging like a storm when he was in combat. Though, he did seem to prefer negotiations over conflict and tried by any and all means to avoid bloodshed, she wasn't convinced with his facade. It was always easy to bend and meld one to one's own whims. Hashirama used emotions while Daishiro used brute force. The Senju were her main concern overall, and she was keeping her focus right in the Desert country-if they made a move she'd be the first one there.

A heavy breath escaped her lips as she turned her eyes up ahead onto the stars. From her spot they looked so high up, no matter how hard she tried-no matter how hard anyone tried they'd never be able to touch those bright gems glistening in the darkness. From here, she, everyone in the world must have looked like mere grains of sand-insignificant. A part of her grew irate, she couldn't change the natural order of things, but feeling so worthless-watching those gems beaming down at her tauntingly knowing she'd never be able to reach them...It just made her want to send one of her wind spheres one after the next above until they collided.

But, it also brought her a small measure of relief. No matter how much things changed on this planet, the ideals of people, the clans, the very earth itself...The stars would always remain where they were. High above them. The sun would always rise and set, the moon would always rise and set, there would always be day and night. Yes, no matter how much things changed-there were always certainties, things that would never change.

_I want to create a village..._ Mikito mulled the one thing that stood out to her in that letter. Hashirama...He wanted to change things. Overturn them. No longer would just be about the clan-clans, but a village. A place where all clans could come together and live in peace. A place where children wouldn't be sent off to battlefields-but he wanted missions given according to rank. Children, by all means would still be trained to kill, they may not be on battlefields but they'd still be out there. It was foolish to think they wouldn't become casualties, so long as they were out there they'd always be at risk. Give them a little rank, it wouldn't change a thing, only inflate their egos.

Either Hashirama was so incredibly shortsighted he couldn't see the contradictions and faults of this entire thing, or he just simply refused to see the contradictions and faults of it...It wasn't a bad thing, but nothing would truly change, it'd go from clans battling to these villages battling, and while it may not be so frequent, there would be war and children would still be killed...She wasn't naive enough to think children wouldn't be sent off out of 'necessity' or promoted to whatever rank this fool would come up with just so they'd be sent out to the battlefields.

Nothing truly changed. And, there was also the fact he'd try to cooperate with the damiyo-and that would only lead to the damiyo holding all of the power in reality, even if Hashirama became the leader of this village he'd be nothing but the damiyo's dog, and more importantly...Shinobi would still be dogs of the damiyo. She wanted to do away with the damiyos, the local lords that hired them for their services-without these pompous and greedy fools shinobi wouldn't fight any longer...Though, there was no damiyo in the west, so she didn't need to worry about that.

She jumped just a bit when she heard the door to her room slide open. She had been aware someone was coming, and judging from the powerful chakra it was her husband, but she was always prepared.

"Mikito we need to talk..." Madara's tone was even and solemn as he looked at her plainly. He kept his anxiousness at bay, tightly wrapped under his mental and emotional conditioning.

"About the Uzumaki?"

Madara remained silent, and slowly made his way over to her spot and took a seat a few inches away from her. The windows were wide open, no doubt her doing, and the cool breeze was wafting through unhindered. This had nothing to do with the Uzumaki, and even though he wanted to question her about her ties with them, Mito in particular, and he would, he had other questions that needed answers. "Not exactly."

"Well, if you want to have kids you'd better get busy. A woman's immune system can mistake sperm as germs. " Mikito gave him a blank look, and he returned it with a dry look of his own. "Okay...So it's not about having kids or the Uzumaki..." She looked him over, up and down, he didn't seem disheveled or worried. Then again Madara would never allow himself to be so overcome with worry that it'd show on his face and through his body language. "Then what is on your mind?"

Madara tensed just the slightest, bracing himself for a strike if she lashed out in a blind rage. "What are...Those...?" He pointed to the red bands on her arms and the one long one tied to her head. She never took those off, and they reeked of blood. He didn't have the nerve or guts to tell her to take them off, or that they stink and she should take them off. He got the feeling if he said something so out of line Mikito would twist his head a whole seven hundred and twenty degrees until it popped off.

Silence.

"Mikito..."

"What brought this up?" Mikito asked softly, but there was a firmness to her tone. She had told Izuna, but that was because...Well, Izuna had empathy and could _understand _he wasn't like Madara in those aspects. Also, Madara just never cared to ask or even take notice in the first place and if he said _one _wrong thing she would beat him into a sardine can and crush every single bone in his body.

"Is what wrong of me to ask..." Madara narrowed his visible eye.

"You never cared to ask before, why are you asking now?"

"If you asked me..." Madara trailed off, staring at her with a mysterious expression. "I would tell you..."

"I never pressed you, Madara." Mikito replied, searching his expression for...Something. "We all have our secrets that are kept close to our chests."

"But, we're married." Madara looked at her dryly. "Aren't we supposed to spill our guts to each other..."

"That's a pretty funny way of putting it..." Mikito tilted her head. A husband and wife didn't keep anything from each other, but that didn't mean they knew all there was to know about each other. People always had secrets, things they didn't want to tell anyone-not even their family. "Spill our guts to each other, huh...Why are you so curious about this now...Why press for this now?"

"We're husband and wife...I don't want any secrets between us."

"We all have secrets Madara, even you do." Mikito shook her head. "It's only natural, after all...We're only human."

"Well...I won't keep them from you anymore."

Mikito stared at him long and hard.

Madara grimaced. He had a feeling they were going to go back to the good old days when they couldn't have a simple conversation without being filled with tension. He honestly enjoyed what they had now, and while he did enjoy ruffling her feathers and their verbal spars and the sex, he did not want to go back to when they were at each other's necks and at war over every little thing. "You never take those off, even when you're sleeping, and every Domou here has at least two of them...Souji has the same amount as you...I've never seen or heard of such a thing."

"So, I'll spill my guts, and you do the same."

"Okay." Madara said firmly. "I'll spill my guts."

"It's a Domou tradition..." Mikito started, meeting his critical gaze for a moment before turning her eyes away from him. She wasn't sure why Madara wanted to do this now of all times. "When a comrade...close friend, loved one, someone very close to you dies alongside of you in combat...You soak a white cloth in their blood and wear it into battle in remembrance."

Madara rarely felt shock in his life, but he felt it in full effect now. It was almost like the Uchiha...Losing a loved one, experiencing something painful and traumatic-their Sharingan would activate itself, and whatever the scene was that made them awaken it would be forever burned into their memory. The Uchiha didn't soak a white cloth in their blood and wear it into battle in remembrance-they just didn't do that...It was bad enough it'd be forever sealed into their memories. The Domou did and it showed that the Domou were born and bred warriors since birth, just like the Uchiha...But, it also showed just how...Burdened they were. Just as the Uchiha carried the weight of death on their shoulders, the Domou carried the hopes...The dreams...The love...The hatred...Everything of these precious people in that soaked red cloth. "Do you care if I ask..."

"These four..." She gestured to the bands on her arms, staying silent for several long moments as she collected herself. She showed emotion, but never sadness...And every single time she thought of her parents. Her silly sister and stern brother it'd sting her heart and make her tear up and before she knew it she was sobbing in private. "Are in memory of my mother and father-Heisuke and Karei...Both of them were great warriors." She trailed off, pointing to the other two bands. "As well as my siblings...Akemi and Koto..Despite their age they were truly brave and extraordinary..."

Madara nodded, silently telling her to continue. Her voice was so soft and if he wasn't listening carefully he was certain it would have all went over his head. He could see she was struggling to remain composed, and she was shaking, so he didn't push. He knew better than anyone...Every single time he thought of his dead siblings...He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to rage out and burn the world, burn everyone that took them away from him...Burn the world for not giving them another choice, a different route. If there was no war...No hatred...Then they'd still be here with him...Not rotting away, long gone.

He felt too many things and he couldn't shed tears, he didn't have the luxury. He couldn't show weakness, he was the leader of the Uchiha clan. A mountain of a man, he didn't waver and he didn't budge...

Perhaps...He shouldn't have asked in the first place...This was bringing back horrible memories for the both of them.

"And...This one." She pointed to her headband. "Is in memory of a brave and very powerful ally of mine he...Died on the last mission I was on before I became leader of my clan...Had he survived he'd be the leader of the Domou...And not me."

"Don't sell yourself so short..." Madara's tone softened just the slightest. "I admit I underestimated you, at first, but you're fearsome..." And that was being light about it. "Even the Uchiha admire your prowess in battle. Which isn't an easy feat."

"I can't compare to Gentatsu." Mikito chuckled softly despite her worsening mood and her eyes starting to water. "Gentatsu was...He was someone born once in a trillion generations, everything he did was...Amazing, his chakra was enormous-even more than mine, he excelled in everything...There was nothing he couldn't do if he applied himself." She truly loved him from the bottom of her heart, he helped her see that anything...Anything was possible as long as one put all of their effort, all of their self into it, there was nothing out of grasp. "He was so ahead of the times, and could see the world, the way it was...What needed to be changed...He was the only one..."

Madara stayed silent but began to shift restlessly.

"He was the only one that could have...That could have brought the Subatsu and Domou together...To join our hands together and..."

"Stop the bloodshed." Madara finished for her...It seemed him and Hashirama weren't the only ones who dreamed of such a world.

As naive as it had been.

Mikito barely nodded. "He was very good friends with Syrus-Syrus considered him and still does consider him his best friend..." She didn't look Madara in the eyes as she said this, though she hadn't looked in his eyes save for a few times during this whole thing anyways. She couldn't look him in the eye for this because it'd just cause more memories to surface she didn't want to entertain. "He wanted to create a shinobi village...A village founded by shinobi, created by shinobi, for shinobi...There would be no damiyos, no division, it'd be a place where one could get lost...Go to escape and just disappear. And...Eventually clan boundaries would dissipate and we'd all live in harmony side by side. Cry together, laugh together, sing together, eat together, and die together..."

Madara stayed silent. Gentatsu...He could understand why he had such a high place in Mikito's heart, he was truly extraordinary in every sense of the word even surpassing Hashirama in every single aspect. He could only remember hearing about Gentatsu, the unreal prowess the man possessed in battle-nobody could match him. His chakra was out of this world, but he was a...Different sort of man, he never reveled in chaos and mayhem. Never reveled in the foes he cut down and seeing their blood splatter. Even more extraordinary he wanted to create...A village, but it was much unlike his and Hashirama's...

It would be for shinobi, founded by shinobi. There wouldn't be a damiyo, and it would be...Worldwide. A place where all shinobi, any person could go. To escape. To disappear. It was a sanctuary...A safe haven...

"You say he was good friends with Syrus...?" Madara eyed her carefully.

"It was because of him that Syrus and I...We could finally..." Mikito sighed heavily. She wasn't used to having these heart to heart conversations except with Souji and Ahiko and that's because they were siblings. Madara being her husband should have made this easier, but it made it more difficult. "But...Before we could ever...He was killed in battle and I...I can't forgive Syrus and just the same Syrus can't forgive me...Even after all these years we still...Can't forgive each other...And, I don't think that will ever change."

Madara nodded slightly...He felt that he understood. Syrus and Mikito battled tooth and nail because...Because they both lost their best friend, their precious person. Gentatsu had such an impact on their lives, him being ripped away was just too much...They blamed each other for it and never sought to forgive the other instead battling to the death every chance they got and forcing their battles to always end in a stalemate.

He couldn't exactly relate because while him and Hashirama had been good friends-there wasn't someone that brought them together...It happened all on its own, by fate, destiny, or some freak coincidence. He wasn't sure if he could battle someone so bitterly if Hashirama had been killed-he was a Senju after all, and nothing would change that. The world wouldn't weep-he wouldn't weep if there was one less Senju.

"I lost my brothers..." Madara said softly, turning his eyes onto the stars above. He didn't want to get choked up, but it was incredibly difficult not to. These were his _brothers _they shared blood, they laughed and cried together. "There names were Hideki...Jin...And Tora. I'm the oldest of five and Izuna is the middle child. Hideki and Jin died the same day..." He gnarled his teeth, fists clenching until they turned white as the memory surfaced. All the rage he felt in that moment surfaced as well.

Mikito stayed silent, not meeting his gaze.

"He was only ten fucking years old. When I seen my brother just...lying there...I just...The only thing I remember is clenching a kunai and being drenched in blood my own and the Senju's...I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop stabbing...All I could see was red...Izuna told me a few weeks later that I had stabbed the Senju in the throat so much that there was pieces of the man's windpipe covering me...And, I wiped out a portion of both the Senju's and Sarutobi's forces...There wasn't a spot on me that wasn't drenched in blood it was even on my teeth..."

He inhaled sharply. His rage was starting to get the better of him, but he couldn't help it. Thinking about the Senju who went on and on about love-love being their strength...Contradicting themselves as they killed just the same. Hiding behind their bullshit ideals...

This was also when he made it a point-a fucking priority to kill _any _Senju he came across, especially the adults. He enjoyed seeing them choke to death on their own blood.

"And...Tora..." He felt his rage flare up even more. Tora's death was the least violent, but it didn't change anything. He was still dead. He was ripped away from him far too early. "He died on his bed from poison..."

Mikito barely nodded, shoulders slouching forward.

"That's why...I...I can't..." Madara shook his head. Deep down he wished Hashirama and him could reach their dream, but...It'd never work...He didn't want to be around the Senju, he didn't want peace with them. He wanted them exterminated, every single one of them, and he wanted to do it with his own two hands. He wanted to snap their necks and burn them to a crisp. He wanted to see the fear and agony on their faces as he plunged his blade deep into them. "I don't care how many letters he sends...I don't care how many times he says it, he can say it until he's blue in the face...I don't want...I won't..."

Silence.

"I love Izuna..." Madara narrowed his eyes, focusing on a bright star. "He's my only brother still alive...I will do anything to make sure..."

Mikito couldn't smile, and she wouldn't in this situation, but hearing those words...Madara wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, and she knew that from first hand experience. But, it only affirmed her answer in that Madara was a kind man, devout, and loved Izuna dearly. He'd go to the ends of the earth, fight a million people, tango with all nine Bijuus, battle the Jubbi...Just to ensure Izuna was safe. He'd walk to hell and back and go back all over again. Yes, Madara wasn't the model husband, but he was the best husband she could ever have-scowling glory and all.

"We were never able to find Tora's necklace with the pendant..." Madara looked like he was somewhere else entirely.

Mikito's heart squeezed in on itself. For some reason she thought...It was Madara's, at one point he must have had a goofy grin on his face. But, the necklace given to her... Entrusted to her...It was Tora...It was Tora's. Tora entrusted it to her, and Tora loved her deeply. "The Uchiha's crest is a fan...It's a sign for all to know that the Uchiha are versed in fire jutsus...The Domou's crest is a grouping of mountains showing that we are immovable, and represents the most important things to us...The Subatsu's crest is a ripple with a wolf in the center, showing their long standing relationship with the wolves summonings and their likeness to wolves...But the Senju..."

It was almost too coincidental...The Senju's crest fit that clan perfectly...

"The Senju's crest means an indestructible and irresistible force." Mikito's brows creased together in a frown. "It represents the fact that any who try to oppose them will fall...And who do not want their influence will fall...It shows that since the beginning of time they've had their noses in everything...Trying to control and dictate everything and everyone..."

Madara nodded slightly. His crest, the Domou's, and the Subatsu's showed their reclusive natures. It only concerned them and just them, but the Senju's was down the board in a sense. They would control every single clan, and if a clan resisted they'd be met with crushing force and wiped off the map completely. They'd control and dictate. Truly, the Senju were a sickening clan. Going on and on about love, but they pushed for conflict all the same.

At least his clan was honest...Clans in general were dead honest. But, the Senju were the biggest liars out there. The silent oppressors. They were so full of shit it was coming out of their mouths.

"I have Tora's necklace..." Mikito said softly, meeting Madara's sharp eyed gaze. She would guess that if he wasn't as powerful as he was with chakra rippling through him, he might have just broken his neck turning towards her so quickly-at the very least get whiplash. She gently slid her hand down her kimono, revealing the sparkling red and white pendant. "He entrusted this to me and I rarely ever take it off...But...This is the last thing you have to remember Taro by, so I can't keep it any longer. It belongs to you."

"Keep it."

"Madara I can't..." Mikito shook her head. If this was the last thing she had to remember her siblings by...The last thing of her siblings... "I can't do that..."

"Tora...Entrusted this to you..." Madara said softly, eyeing the pendant before he traced his fingers over it. It was just like his own. He was tempted to take it, but he couldn't besmirch Tora's memory and wishes. He truly loved Mikito-even though he didn't know what love was back then. Tora would be her husband and not him...It belonged to Mikito as much as it belonged to him. "He was always going on about some sweet girl with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen, I guess that must have been you."

Mikito nodded. She didn't want to speak about Tora for several reasons but the biggest had to be she didn't want anything else surfacing in Madara or herself. They were both introverts and kept everything bottled up inside. Thinking about Tora brought even more pain to her heart, he was such a sweet boy, always smiling and grinning, he always made her laugh and smile. She didn't know what else to do or say. Her heart hurt.

Those fucking Senju..." Madara sounded like an animal ready to tear into its oppressor.

"Hashirama is a pessimistic and boisterous man that will eternally seek the good in people...An emotion within them to latch onto until they're ready to give in to his stride...Until they're ready to give in to his ideals..." Mikito mused out loud. "Tobirama is pragmatic, what he fears-what he can't control, he wants to control and if he can't he just wants to do away with it...Oppress and suppress it." Just like the crest of their clan, both brothers were opposites, but they were very similar in the fact they didn't stop or quit. They didn't know when to stop or quit, forcing all to give in to their ideals and step in their stride...Like they owned the whole fucking world.

And like Izuna said before...Eventually, there will be Uchiha who are swayed by Hashirama's words and give in to his stride, into his ideals. There were a few Uchiha being outclassed by the Senju, and she knew in time they'd bend their backs...When that happened they'd defect from the Uchiha or desert the Uchiha, more than likely join the Senju in the grand scheme of things and step with Hashirama's stride. Like a pack of sheep. It couldn't be avoided.

A part of her grew furious...For members of the Uchiha to even dare to defect and desert their clan...To betray Madara and Izuna who gave _everything _they had for the clan, who fought tooth and nail to ensure the Uchiha prospered even in the most dire of times...It was unforgivable! Where was their pride and honor for the Uchiha!? Where was their gratitude? Where was their love and dedication for the Uchiha?

Now she understood just what Izuna's true intentions were. That's why he was doing what he was doing now, once they all wore the same uniform...It was going to be a matter of time before the Uchiha had to follow her clan's ethics and code-the austere and ascetic. When those Uchiha started to defect and desert, siding with the Senju no doubt...Forgetting their pride and honor...Forgetting their love and dedication...They'd be held accountable and suffer the punishment. There would be no exceptions.

"Mikito I..." Madara met her gaze, losing the words he wanted to speak.

"I guess it is possible... Mikito met his gaze, smiling the best she could. "To spill our guts to each other." She was always dead honest, but revealing everything...That's just something she couldn't do-and she knew it was like that for everyone shinobi or not. There were always things that couldn't be said or spoken for any number of reasons...That's when one needed to _feel. _There _needed to be emotional content! _"Husband, I love you."

Madara turned towards Mikito, mouth just a bit open at her declaration.

"We have a little time." She looked him in the eyes, watching them shift from black to crimson. A sign that he was brewing with emotions since the Sharingan activated all on its own. "I'm yours, husband. Take me."

Madara smirked taking hold of her and laying her down. He was feeling a million miles beyond emotional, and this was a great way to vent. He needed a release. Mikito would be his rock.


	73. Envisage

"Great puppet masters think alike, I suppose."

Sasori

* * *

If anyone knew her they would be well aware she had a sickening sweet tooth. She loved sweets. It was the first thing they would say about her.

Usagi shoved a brownie into her mouth.

Syrus couldn't hide his grimace.

Haji just shook his head.

Usagi woofed down the brownies Ahiko made with vigor, two at a time. She was used to brownies being very sweet, but there was something special about these brownies. They were light and just melted in her mouth, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't in heaven or something very close to it. Ahiko always had a knack for baking. _It's a shame we have to be enemies...I could eat these all day long... _

Her thoughts were a bit chipper and centered around the same thing. Maybe it was a bit immature on her part, or just in the realm of inane, but she wanted a truce with the Domou. If she could eat these brownies everyday she would blow off Syrus's scowl without any effort. She could already imagine him in her ear, demanding a truce for the simple fact she enjoyed Ahiko's brownies.

Well, she loved Ahiko's brownies. So, that was the first correction in this line of argument.

However, as she sat at attention looking at Syrus and Haji she couldn't help but feel the tense atmosphere around them. It had roughly been a day since Syrus and Haji basically took the Council and flipped them all over onto their heads, but the tension in the room hadn't dissipated in the least. It was like alcohol. It seemed to age and just get stronger. "Brother."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Haji almost snapped, though remained oddly calm.

"So, you're forming a new Council? I don't think Jime or Aya must have been too happy hearing that one." Usagi continued on despite Haji's reprimand on her lack of tact and manners. She grinned with a light laugh, noting that Syrus's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit and Haji's shoulders tensed. Clearly that should have been something she seen first hand. Jime always was a bit too hubris. "You also agreed to a truce with the Yamanaka and Nara clans, you must have fallen on your head."

Syrus shook his head. Usagi always a had this brilliant way of putting things, and sometimes it could be funny, and other times it could be a bit annoying. This was one of those times when it was just a bit annoying. "I didn't fall on my head. They're not seeking conflict, so why should I waste my time with them?" There were other clans-Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Shimura, Inuzuka that he had to deal with. If the Nara and Yamanaka wanted to stay clear of his path it only helped. "Stop talking with your mouth full, sister...Damn it."

"It's not flying out of my mouth!"

"That...Is far from the point."

"Well, maybe we can have a truce with the Domou, too..." Usagi said, eyes narrowing as she finished the last of the brownie in her hand. It's not like she was getting crumbs or bits from her mouth on the table, but her brothers could be so ridiculous sometimes. If they were both willing to agree to a truce-in essence with the Nara and Yamanaka, than it wasn't too far off they'd agree to one with the Domou and Uchiha. But, if Syrus was going to be his usual stubborn ass self.

"Out of the question." Syrus's tone broke no argument. Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because of those brownies..."

"So what if I am?"

"It's not a good move." Syrus rolled his eyes. "You've always thought with your stomach."

Usagi snorted. "And, you think with your ding a ling."

"Well..." Syrus struggled not to blush...He rarely ever did, and it would happen when Usagi put things in her own little way. Like now. He didn't talk about his junk, or anything personal along those lines, and Usagi just busted out with it. She wasn't exactly wrong, he did go to brothels, but what shinobi didn't? If he-shinobi didn't get that release they'd lose their damn minds. He was still a man. "I'm not going to entertain this topic...It's not a good move."

"I think it'd be a good move...I know you're just itching to fight Hashirama and the Senju again, and they have proved themselves to be a real problem now and in the foreseeable future. It's only a matter of time before we clash with them." Usagi said dryly, shrugging her shoulders after a moment of thought and began to munch on another brownie. Tobirama had refused to fight alongside of her...They weren't married, but to outright refuse...It was an insult. And, then Hashirama for all his worth...Wanted peace. But, his ways...And, then Tobirama.

The Senju were just overall a problem. Few resisted them. "Allying with the Domou and Uchiha...Even those Senju wouldn't stand a chance. Hashirama would be a pile of bones, Tobirama would be a pile of mush, and the rest..." Well, that was self explanatory. "We'd flip the world upside down a million times over, I can already see the panic and terror sweeping across every nation, every country, and every clan. The big bad Subatsu, Domou, and Uchiha come to a truce uniting as one." She laughed. "Nothing will ever be the same again, we will change the landscape of everything. I can already see those round bellied and pompous damiyos and lords shaking in their little estates and palaces."

Haji stared at Usagi intently.

"I am not joking, Haji." Usagi stared him eye to eye.

"I've gathered that much." Haji said a bit warily. _She never talks about or cares about these sorts of things...Could things be shifting and changing faster than I thought? Are things getting to that point faster than I thought...?_

Syrus scowled deeply, a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat. Usagi's points were pretty spot on, and his main priority was the Senju, right next to the Domou, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, and Shimura. But...He couldn't. He couldn't be within five hundred feet of Mikito without going on the attack, and it was the same thing for her, they'd be at each other's throats when they should be discussing how both their clans, and the Uchiha could move forward. It would be a mess all around, and he wanted to fight Madara again... "Sister, you know better than anyone that the Domou and our clan have always been in conflict...It's not because of hatred or enmity...It's just the way things have been. Ever since the Great Separation..."

"Now isn't exactly the time for this..." Haji looked between his two siblings. "The Elders will be here in an hour or two, I'd like things to go smoothly this time around. I'm quite tired of you brother and Jime always at odds. It's been happening for decades and is getting to be tiresome. I know the reasons behind it, but it's time that and a lot more comes to a stop. Today. We can't start talking about age old tales that happened centuries if not millennial ago, and what ignorant people consider mere myth and folklore. "

"Brother..." Usagi sighed tiredly, looking to Haji for support but he merely shrugged and narrowed his eyes. Seems she'd be on her own with this one. Stubborn ass brothers. "Maybe it's about time you forgive Mikito... you know Gentatsu wouldn't want this...This is the last thing he would ever want. Us fighting like we are..."

Syrus clenched his teeth, eyes flashing with fury for the barest of seconds before they flickered back to normal. He couldn't bring himself to forgive Mikito, and he knew she was in the same boat. It was unfortunate, it'd be a good chance to just decimate the Senju once and for all...See that panicked look on Hashirama's face and Tobirama's glinting ruby eyes before he ripped them out from his skull. But, he couldn't bring himself to that. With Mikito, at least. Never. "I will not forgive her and she won't forgive me." At this point it was far too late...There'd be no forgiveness. "There's only one thing for us to do. And, so far every battle we've fought is always drawn to a stalemate."

"That's enough." Haji said a bit too calmly.

"Gentatsu was my friend too. He wasn't just your friend, brother." Usagi growled, rage shining in her jade eyes but it didn't ebb at all like her brother's it remained, burning brighter and hotter. She could understand her brother's hatred...His uncompromising resolve on the matter. But, he didn't deliver the killing blow to Gentatsu, Mikito didn't, she didn't, Haji didn't...It was horrible, heart wrenching, she lost a friend-they all di. but...They couldn't do anything to stop it. When it was time...It was time. They were too young, too weak, too naive. "You didn't kill him with your hands and neither did Mikito, nor did I or Haji, or our respective dead siblings! It was Butsuma and Ajo! The Senju and Shimura provoked that shit!"

"It doesn't change the fact he's dead..."

Usagi slammed her fist on the table, punching through it completely and leaving a fist sized hole.

"We shouldn't be having this conversation now." Haji interjected himself before Usagi blew her top and Syrus followed suit. "We are forming a new Council, a whole new way of doing things. What our father, our predecessors put into place is being done away with. This has been a long time coming." He didn't exactly have any love loss when it came to the Senju-Hashirama and Tobirama made their intentions clear and he didn't want to have anything remotely to do with them, but forming a truce with the Domou...The Uchiha. At this moment, it just couldn't be done. But, he had to consider the possibility, the world really was changing... "This is going to have to wait. It will wait."

"All the more reason we should have a truce." Usagi's tone was starting to turn rigid, and she was clearly not going to brush this off like everything else. "Hijikata and Heisuke were always at each other's throats every single chance they got-the one day when they should've stopped they didn't...And, then Gentatsu had to...That whole fucking thing happened. It could have been avoided, but measures weren't taken for it to be avoided. Hijikata was too stupid and Heisuke was too obstinate. But, in the end. It was Gentatsu who shouldered everything and died smiling. You and Mikito are doing the same thing."

"Usagi, enough is enough." Haji let out a tired sigh.

"Maybe you're just like Hijikata." Usagi glared at Syrus before heading for the door. "It's only a matter of time before Hashirama rallies other clans under his cause and they step in his stride. There are even members of the Uchiha clan that find his peace talk appealing. Or, so the rumor is." She noted both her brother's eyes narrowed the slightest bit-an Uchiha would never listen to a Senju naturally. "It's only a matter of time before they start defecting and deserting...I'm sure Izuna and Mikito know this all too well...When this happens..."

"The Senju might just reign supreme." Syrus finished in a low growl. It'd only be a matter of time before Hashirama set his sights onto him...The Subatsu...The Domou...The Uchiha. It'd be join his silly farce of a village or face action. He could put it in flowery words, but Tobirama was always going to be in ear, and like the dumb ass he was, Hashirama would listen...

Few clans would oppose and out of the few his, the Domou, and the Uchiha would be the most vehement. The Sarutobi would bend eventually, Sasuke would find it appealing. The Shimura would have a schism within the clan and one side would leave while the other remained, most likely. Daishiro would drop dead before ever getting friendly with the Senju. The Hyuga...Well, as long as it suited their needs and over inflated egos they'd march right to the tune.

But, more importantly. They were taught at an early age to protect something another has to be sacrificed. That was how shinobi worked. Beat the weaker into submission. This mentality needed to be changed, picked up and thrown on its head until it shatters and crumbles, before anything else could be laid into place.

The Uchiha, Domou, and his clan just wanted to be left alone, ultimately.

People steered clear of the west.

The Uchiha were reclusive, and could be extremely hostile when pushed.

"Son of a bitch..." Syrus tensed his hand on the table, eyes starting to glint. If Uchiha started defecting and deserting...It meant there was no longer unity within the Uchiha-there were those who lacked true pluck and resolve. The Senju's arch-rivals would have bent their backs without as much of a fight, afraid of dying. Cowards. No resolve.

"It's something you should really keep in my mind, big brother. Things are starting to change, after all Tunoichi and Hajime came to a common ground and their enmity between themselves and clans runs deeper than the Uchiha's and Senju's with each other." Usagi exited the room, turning back one last time. "I'll let you focus on these fossils though. You also know I don't care for talking about things like this or even care about them, but if I can see it, than that means you've seen long before I even did. You should execute this before those fossils even give the suggestion. I'm going to train."

Usagi exited the room.

"You know she's right..." Haji said softly, raking a hand through his hair once his sister was out of ear shot and halls away. He felt very tired. "If Uchiha start to defect and desert...There just may be no stopping the Senju at that point in time. Their fiercest enemies will be stepping in stride with them. And, that message will ring around the world..."

"She's always had this way of putting things, but..." Syrus nodded in agreement, sighing tiredly. He couldn't argue with Usagi, or Haji. But, he was still not changing his mind. They were both right, when Uchiha started to defect and desert...It'd send a message-the Senju couldn't be stopped, even the Uchiha-the Senju's fiercest enemies bent their backs and surrendered. It wouldn't be long before other clans joined under them. If Tunoichi and Hajime could come to a common ground, Hashirama and Sasuke could do so just as easily."But...She really doesn't care about such things or pays attention to them, never has..." He felt very wary. If Usagi could see all of this and was paying attention it...

"You don't think Izuna..." Syrus's eyes widened for a moment as a thought whirled through his mind. He quickly shook his head, trying to disperse the thought entirely. How foolish and crazy was that, Uchiha were too damn proud to do such a thing. "He wouldn't even think of doing something as crazy as that

"He just might." Haji nodded with a careful expression plastered on his face. "He just might do something as crazy as that."

Maybe...

"I'll keep an eye on the situation in the next region..." Haji concluded with a swift nod, closing his eyes for a moment. Tobirama would always work behind the scenes and so long as he could keep track of him he could keep track of everyone else...The man was pragmatic and he would have sent for a unit to intrude near their compound, on their land, if he hadn't already. There was the Domou and Uchiha, but their focus wasn't pinpointed on them. "I'll also contact the division near the coast, they should have a report on the situation with the Yuki, Hoshigaki, and the rest of them...Last I knew they were still battling each other, but they could be coming over by the boat load at this moment, never know with them."

Syrus nodded, a small but genuine smile crossing his face. "Things are looking to shape up...I suppose..."

"But, shit always hits the fan." Syrus shook his head after a while.

"Can't argue against that, brother." Haji chuckled.

"You should consider what she says, though." Haji gave Syrus a pointed look, before Syrus could open his mouth to reject the idea. He wasn't going to argue or dispute the fact with him like Usagi did. They both had such fiery and short tempers."It can't be done now, of course. We're going through a huge change ourselves...But, if she can see it." Usagi never cared about the political issues and things of that nature, or anything remotely having to do with it. She just performed her duty to the best of her abilities and taught the youngsters kenjutsu fervently. "We are in a crucial time..."

Syrus sighed, rubbing his forehead with his palm, looking very tired. "The world truly is changing."

Just like Usagi said...If they have a truce, for lack of a better tem with the Yamanaka and Nara clans, why not have one with the Domou and Uchiha...Usagi was a free spirit though, and had a simple way of thinking.

Syrus sighed again.

* * *

_"Don't let the bitch get away!" _

_Yuko shifted her feet, wary and apprehensive as she faced off against seven hateful men. Four from the Hageshii, three from the Shainingu. It was a surprise they weren't trying to kill each other like the others. Their eyes were glowering and bloodshot, glowing with nothing short of hatred and anger. It was terrifying in every sense of the word...Even the Sharingan couldn't hold such malice like these eyes, in her opinion. _

_One attacked. She jumped away, nearly staying in place. Whether it was fear or hesitation she didn't entertain to guess. _

_Snapping out of her daze she unleashed a quick stroke. Blade tearing into the side of his neck, splattering blood across her face and top. Two more came, and she felled them, nearly getting cut by the second. _

_They wouldn't back down. They were all resolved._

_She hardened her eyes...She could respect them, not for their actions, but for their resolve...They were willing to die, going to the very end with every last ounce of strength they had. But, she didn't want to kill them...Couldn't they just turn the other way and run?_

_They attack once more._

_She sunk into the floor and blood dripped on her before turning into a waterfall and drowning her. She kicked and screamed, fighting against the crimson torrent as it washed over her, pushing her deeper into an abyss, flooding into her mouth and spilling out from her eyes. She choked and gagged, a scream trying to escape only to snuffed away. Unable to get any oxygen into her lungs, she sucked in, choking viciously. This tasted horrid. Thick and irony._

_She let out a scream before sinking further. _

_Crimson swallowed everything._

Yuko snapped up leaning forward until her hair fell in front of her, eyes wide, heart beating frantically in her chest. She placed a hand to her racing heart in an effort to calm it and took a deep breath, adjusting the blanket. It was only a nightmare, but it had to do with real events. The nightmares were starting again. Those eyes trained on her, those men all resolved, resolved to die...Resolved to kill her. It was frightening. No matter how many times she cut they kept coming and coming, spilling through the walls and floors, swarming around her like frenzied hornets...There was no backing down, and she couldn't afford to bend her back.

If she wavered even for a second she'd be on the other end of their blade...Choking on her own blood as she fought against her inevitable end.

Sighing once more, she put her face in her hands and took a few deeper breaths.

It felt like she had been drowning in blood...The blood of all those she killed...Her own blood.

She put her sights out the window, struggling to clear her mind of the crimson haze.

Akigawa village was a much larger than average village. It was situated on the borders of the Fire country, Wave country, and just shadowing on the next region which had no indefinite country or village so to speak. Akigawa was marked with numerous shops, inns, bars, and bathhouses-it was one of those villages where anyone, shinobi or civilian, could rest for as long as they needed without any worry. Even if another clan happened to pass through, they wouldn't run the risk of being swarmed and stabbed to death. The shops were several stories tall, some as tall as eight, and the inns were in the same boat-easily at least three stories and twice as wide.

The citizens were all lively and those just visiting were lively as well. The village was always well off, and with the looming threat of immediate death not many brought their battles near here. This allowed the people to work without fear, and the fruits of their labor was definitely showing.

However its most noticeable landmarks were four twisting cement spires on each corner of the village, rising high above everything else with guard towers running parallel to them. If anyone had any sort of ill intentions, they would more than get the point.

Yuko watched the hustle and bustle of the sprawling village beneath her from the window of her room. It was very lively, considering the situation that was taking place just a few hundred miles away, but people still found a way to be merry and continue about their usual routines. For some it was setting up shop, others it was getting everything they needed for that evening's lunch or dinner, and others were simply enjoying a stroll. Whatever meager facade of peace that was clouding them was more than good enough.

Shin and Kagami were in different rooms, but they were all on the same floor, for the most obvious reason. There were two Domou shinobi and two Uchiha shinobi with them as well, in separate rooms.

It had been short of just a few hours ago that she woke up. The travel time was about as long as Kagami and Shin said it would be, about a day maybe more. The path they needed to take confused her a good deal, though. First they went southeast and curled up, then took a sharp left and had to travel the rest of the way to the most northern part of the region and then go all the way back down before they had a few dozen mile trek to Akigawa village. She wouldn't complain though, they didn't encounter any sort of resistance or enemies, and she wouldn't hesitate to say that she was glad she didn't have to kill.

But...Not running into anyone was just a little weird.

She shook her head. Her dream coming back in full force. It wasn't weird. It was a blessing they didn't run into anyone.

Turning away from the busy scene below she decided to put her focus back onto the scroll. She had two scrolls, and one she didn't dare to show Izuna. Souji's reasons for sending her on this mission were about the same as Madara's-they wanted to deal a blow to the Sarutobi, Shimura, and any other clan that happened to be in that area once they made their way in, but Souji was also the one to give her the second scroll...With an old map. The map was clearly old, some of the marked villages were no longer existent and some of the clans marked were nonexistent as well.

The landscapes were also a little different, but they remain unchanged for the most part.

Everything was just coming to a head, and she found herself busy for just about the entire day, not that she would complain. If she could be of use by all means she would be of use. It didn't leave her with much time to ponder or think about it, but it had been her goal since forever...To find out just what happened to her mother and the clan she hailed form. Izuna was purposefully vague on the subject and wouldn't divulge anymore other than her name and the clan she belonged to. Souji had been the one to give her what she needed to find the answers she desired.

Ironically enough, or not so much, the Kizoku clan lived right near where they'd be heading for their mission-give or take a few miles apart. She remembered Souji saying they had gone extinct, but didn't give any more information than that since that was all he needed to say on the subject. It wasn't far fetched the clan was now extinct, she hadn't heard the name 'Kizoku' except when Izuna brought it up, but she still just had to know...Maybe somebody kept writings, a journal of sorts detailing events that lead up to that day.

Heaving out a sigh, she picked herself up and slipped on her black garb. She really had no intention of leaving the inn quite yet, but it was always better to be ready. She turned towards her door, pausing in putting her hair up and letting it fall like a curtain down her back. "What's the matter, Kagami? Shin?" She asked the two as they strode into her room, the older of the two going towards the window and looking outside with a narrow eyed glare.

"There's Inuzuka in the area led by Chojo." Kagami answered succinctly. "They're in the city...They don't even know that we're here, but they are unnerving some of the people." Which wasn't very far off from the truth, with their huge ninkens at their sides and wild appearances, even the most collected individual would be a bit put off. They were roaming through the streets persistently, even near their inn, but Kagami took precautions and was covering their scents. "It appears they're looking for Usagi Subatsu...At least they keep on asking about her."

"That's because she wiped out Cho's compound." Shin said with a bit of indifference but he smirked just a bit. Cho was always problematic, he caused problems with everyone and anyone he could come across. In particular he had turned his sights on to Haji and the Subatsu, but he met his fate in the end. He even went after Butsuma and Tajima when those two were still alive, and many times he nearly had one at dead to rights ready to cut into them. "It was a while ago, I didn't think they'd take action."

Yuko looked confused, but couldn't help but feel amazed. Usagi was something else entirely, she knew first hand, that girl's swiftness and kenjutsu was fucking deadly...And that was being entirely too light about it...But if she really wiped out one thousand Inuzuka...No, she must have had a unit with her. No shinobi or kunoichi was so headstrong and stupid, they always had a plan.

"Inuzuka aren't completely united like most clans...They live in large packs for lack a better word in a compound over some hundred miles apart, it's usually no more than one thousand to a compound." Kagami said, noting Yuko's expression, and it was very well warranted. "Each compound has different laws, ethics, and code...Some leaders don't even get along with each other, but the children...They're in the largest Inuzuka compound, and only there." It was quite barbaric in his opinion-there were times when the Uchiha lived so spaced out from each other, Inter-clan relations were never a big priority for them, and this...Well, it'd be hitting the final nail in the coffin so to speak. and it caused a myriad of problems down the line. Though, he could admit the children being in only the largest one made perfect sense.

"I see..." Yuko couldn't quite understand, but she got what Kagami was saying.

"We'll need to leave by late evening." Shin said, eyes narrowing even more. "If they intend on battling the Subatsu...And, knowing Chojo they will do just that while blitzing everyone that comes in their path." Their current location was just severeal hundred or so miles from the Subatsu's compound, they were just teetering on four different borders and would be right in the path of the coming conflict. "We're going to need a head start."

Kagami nodded in agreement. Being in the path of Inuzuka was anything but a walk in the park, even the Uchiha kept their distance from the wild and feral clan. If there was anyone close by, shinobi or not, Chojo and his band of Inuzuka and their ninken were going to mow them down without any bit of remorse. And, in short that meant they'd be on a collision course with the Sarutobi, Senju, Subatsu, and Shimura...With them. "They'll probably set up camp close, then move at night..." They'd clash eventually, it was beyond inevitable at this point, but his priority was the mission.

He got the feeling he was going to encounter _those two _again.

"We should be able to make it to our destination in a few hours, if we don't stop from here." Yuko said thoughtfully. They'd need to move within the next few hours, at least, before the Inuzuka really got settled down and started searching with their ninken in packs. If those dogs even caught the slightest wiff of their scents, they'd be on them, period. There was no out running an Inuzuka once they got a lock on your scent.

"I'll spread this to the others." Shin said, volunteering as he stood up.

"Wait, Shin...You stay, Kagami you go."

Kagami looked towards Yuko for a moment before nodding his head and exiting the room. "I'll put up a few barriers, too. Just to be safe."

Yuko nodded at his retreating form. It wasn't a surprise that he was allowed to fight on the front lines, now. For being so young he was very exceptional in his skills and talented, but it was his initiative and intelligence that set him apart.

Shin observed the red haired kunoichi carefully. How unlike an Uchiha to have such red hair-while it wasn't unusual, the majority of Uchiha had black or very dark brown hair. It was clear she was mixed with another clan, the Kizoku to be precise, they were the only clan to have those bright amber eyes and bright red hair, aside from his own clan and the Subatsu. but...No one spoke of them, their name was much like his clan's own...Just like the Subatsu's...Incited terror. The Kizoku were...

Yuko had a set look of determination in her eyes, and it was clear whatever the reasons for her last minute change were about to be told.

"Mikito-sama told you to assist me in any way you possibly can." Yuko titled her head slightly.

"Yes." Shin nodded without hesitation. He'd never try to twist his leader's words. "That's what she told me."

"Tell me what you know about the Kizoku."

Yuko rarely ever spoke so pointedly to anyone or demanded anything from anyone, but this was one of those rare times when she was doing one of the two or both. She...She didn't know much about the Kizoku clan, and even the books in the library back in the Sand country didn't have any sort of information-Kizoku wasn't even mentioned. Souji knew about the Kizoku, so it only made sense Shin knew something about them. Shin was very well trusted with both Mikito and Souji.

Shin sighed after a second. There was no reason to not tell her in his opinion, it was a part of her heritage and she had every right to know. Her entire life it had been drilled into her she was just Uchiha, but that wasn't the case, he couldn't expect anything less from them though. Uchiha were prideful, some hubris to a fault. But, it was beyond clear that Yuko was mixed, and perhaps it was this reason why she kept her sole focus on discovering her origins. "What is it that you want to know?"

Biting her lip gently, Yuko looked off to the side in deep thought. She had a million questions, and it'd only leave to a billion more questions in the long run of things. She wanted to be a little specific, but she didn't know anything of the Kizoku-so getting even the most bare detail would more than suffice. "I..."

"The Kizoku were..." Shin looked off into the horizon, somewhere else entirely. "Magnificent...They were very powerful, but had a unique ability. That ability was to give and take life-they could absorb the spiritual and physical energy of a person and from that gain their abilities to the point you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. Even the Uchiha's way of mimicking techniques pales in comparison. And, unlike the Uchiha...They could obtain Kekkai Genkais and Kekkai Totas. They had control over life and death, they could live for hundreds, even thousands of years...They had near complete control over life and death...Couple this with their natural aptitude and enormous chakra...They were a ferocious clan."

It was one of the many reasons they had been attacked by more than ten clans-to be able to literally suck the life out of someone and add to your own vast reservoir...To reverse aging by sucking in chakra...To reverse the natural decay that took place over time...Living longer than any single thing. That was a truly fearsome ability, even the Senju couldn't do such a thing no matter how hard they tried. "They really had no match in the shinobi world save for a few clans, but they tended to be reclusive in nature, but some sought fame and flaunted their abilities bringing notoriety and prestige to the Kizoku."

There was always a price to be paid when it came to pride...Pride always comes before the fall.

Yuko stared at Shin with wide eyes, almost uncomprehending of what he just told her. She had no idea the Kizoku had such a...Such a destructive and fearsome ability...It was a bit beyond reason-beyond reality itself. To suck out not only chakra, but what makes up chakra, using it to fortify the body and reverse aging-reverse the natural decay that took place. People always feared what they couldn't understand, what they couldn't control, and the Kizoku were just that. They were beyond comprehension...Like the the Domou...The Subatsu...Something no one could control. Wouldn't ever be capable of controlling.

To think she potentially had the ability to do something like this...What if she couldn't control it and she did it to Ahiko...Or Izuna...Something like this-an ability like this needed to be honed and mastered and that'd only succeed if someone was teaching her that knew the ins and outs of the technique. There was no one left to teach her this obviously, and the off chance she just...Did this, it could be terrible. Beyond terrible. Would the person even have bones afterwards-after all chakra was in every part of the body, saturating everything possible. They'd just be nothing but...Well, nothing. Only their clothes would remain.

She shivered...Truly it was a terrifying and fearsome ability. It was bad enough she killed people, but...Sucking the life, the energy right out of them...

Is that why Izuna said that Sharingan of _yours _when she first met him...?

It still didn't justify wiping them all out..Even if the Kizoku took more than ten clans down with them, the whole thing was just wrong. It shouldn't have happened. The world could be so rotten...

"As for skills...No one skill can define them, but they excelled in kenjutsu and ninjutsu and often combined the two." Shin continued, Yuko's prolonged silence prompting him to continue on before things got too silent. "You already know how things ended..." He softened his voice, and his gaze softened just the slightest as he peered out the window once more.

"Who was the leader..." Yuko turned to Shin with heavy eyes.

"Kori Kizoku, and she was peerless." Shin answered. "Strongest and most skilled in their entire Kizoku, she had no equal."

_My mother..._ Yuko thought, feeling pride swell in her chest and dip all the way into her belly. Her father was respected among the Uchiha, but he wasn't the leader of the Uchiha clan-that had been Tajima at that point in time. It was still impressive and nothing to scoff at, but her mother, a woman, rose through the ranks with her peerless skill and prowess becoming the leader of the Kizoku. Not many women could accomplish such a thing, it took more strength than one could possibly imagine, she was a testament to that. It was anything but easy getting to this point. Becoming clan leader...Shit...

Saying it was incredible didn't do it justice...Didn't do her mother justice...The things she endured, the way she persevered...

"Who was the one..." Yuko looked into Shin's eyes long and hard. Someone had to be the brains that started the fear the Kizoku we have to kill them all bullshit, there was always the one who managed to rally so many people. Regardless of how deluded or deranged their desires were, the people would follow in stride. The leaders and the followers. "Who put the whole thing together?"

"Butsuma Senju..." There was clear disdain and hate on Shin's tongue as he spoke the man's name.

"The...Senju..." Yuko couldn't help it. She felt a storm of hate overtake her. She had always been told the Senju's were her most hated enemies, to hate them, detest them, to want nothing more than dispose of every last one of them...Including the women and children. She never gave into it-she wouldn't become another pawn to simply be used and cast aside. Hashirama seemed to be a kind man, he was something else entirely in combat, but he seemed to have good intentions...There were whispers among a few Uchiha and they said Hashirama just wanted peace between their clans-something they found to be appealing.

She couldn't help but gag and grimace at that. Hashirama, she wasn't sure how to peg him...But, the Uchiha were the Senju's arch rivals and enemies..He had ulterior motives, and if he didn't, Tobirama had them and would start putting them into place. Damn that prick.

"Butsuma was a tyrant during his reign." Shin explained a bit further. "And...The Senju have always been an influential clan...Where my clan, the Subatsu, the Kizoku, the Uchiha, and a few others are all reclusive...The Senju are anything but, and they've always tried to control and dictate what everyone and everything...It's like they believe the world revolves around them. Belongs to them. This only became worse when Butsuma took the helm. His ideology was twisted and one giant contradiction."

Yuko felt the hate start to burn through her. Intoxicating. Blinding. The Senju...She always gave people the benefit of the doubt, but clearly that was a mistake on her part when it came to the Senju. After all, they were the biggest liars out there, so good with their mouths and words, always going on about love and peace and love being their strength...Battling with words and ideals...Twisting people until they step in their stride. There would be no peace as long as the Senju remained alive and thriving...There would never be peace. It was beyond clear to her at this point.

The Kizoku never did anything-but because the Kizoku wouldn't step in stride with the Senju...Bend over backwards for the Senju...They were attacked, Butsuma feared what he couldn't control..Creating conflict when there was never any conflict in the first place. The Senju were the enemy...Always had been. Even the Subatsu, Syrus, Haji, and Usagi they never sought to oppress, suppress, or subjugate...They never created conflict when there wasn't any.

But, the Senju. They did this and so much more.

And, Tobirama...That smug little prick look so self assured during their fight...As if he had her number and moves scouted. Taking pride in the fact he was trying to take Izuna away from her, the mere threat...

He hadn't shown any emotion except when Izuna punched through his barrier as if it was never even there. He had a deep grudge towards the Uchiha and it was getting to be the same with the Domou...She could see every time she thought back to his ruby eyes filled with killing intent and disdain. Hashirama may have wanted peace, but Tobirama didn't...The Senju were the number one enemy, once again. They always were. They'd only oppress and suppress.

"But...There were many Kizoku who survived the battle, of course. A clan as powerful as them wouldn't and couldn't be completely wiped out to the point of extinction...That's total lunacy...They all went to the fork and then spread out beyond." Shin gave a small shrug. Yuko was oddly silent, but he could feel the hate and rage seething from every pore and hair follicle on her. He wouldn't hold it against her, by all rights Yuko was right to be so vexed. "The world could take a breath that day, the Kizoku name all but disappeared."

Yuko snorted at the very last statement. Almost in unison with Shin.

Shin's eyes looked tired. "I've told you everything I just about know."

Yuko wasn't sure, but she swore Shin seemed to be having a hard time. Did the Domou have close ties with the Kizoku at one point? It wouldn't be very surprising in the least, not now anyways. The Uchiha must have at some point in time as well, considering her father and mother were from respective clans. "I just have one last thing to ask...What happened to Kori..." If she could at least hear it...It'd be enough, well not quite, but she'd have some degree of closure...She wouldn't be in the dark like she was now. Her father rarely spoke of her mother, and she had vague memories from what she was just a little child, the only time her father spoke of her mother was when he was really drunk and it'd just come out...

"Kori's daughter was everything to her..." Shin stared at the floorboards intently. "She took her daughter and just...Vanished."

"Vanished?" Yuko pressed. "Without a trace? What about her chakra?"

"Yes..."

"But, chakra doesn't just vanish." Yuko frowned slightly.

"Keep in mind I'm only seventeen. I wasn't alive when this happened, and if I had been I was way too young to remember or understand fully." Shin said carefully, patiently as he eyed Yuko through observant eyes. Her Sharingan had activated on its own-he was used to seeing it since she kept it activated most of the time back at the compound when she was with Ahiko, but for it to activate on its own...What storm of emotions was brewing inside of this woman?

"There are other theories, of course...But, the one that seems to hold any truth even to this point in time is that she vanished with her daughter in her arms...Nobody knows where she went or her daughter." Shin shook his head after a moment, standing up swiftly.

"And...The Uchiha..." Yuko's voice was soft, but held a grim edge to it. If Izuna... "What was their stance on this whole thing..."

"They oppose the Senju, so naturally they didn't go along with it...They were the many clans that attacked the others that day-primarily the Senju...But, there were Uchiha who wanted to take action-Tajima silenced them. And, when they were all hunted down for their insubordination they were killed not a second later."

"Thank you, Shin." Yuko said earnestly, forcing herself to tear through her haze of hate. It was clear this wasn't easy for either of them. Shin retelling events and her hearing all of this for the very first time. It was a kick to the stomach in the lightest of terms, she wasn't sure how she'd manage to recover from this...She noted her knuckles were peeling white and she was barely holding back her tears. She really wished Ahiko were here now. She couldn't allow herself to break down in front of Izuna, but Ahiko...She had no reservations. Ahiko would understand.

"Just helping." He said with a light shrug.

"If we come across any Senju at all..." Yuko couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. She was burning with emotions...She never sought out conflict, but she was going to exact swift revenge on the Senju...Even if it wasn't Butsuma-his blood was just the same. Senju. They were all the same. Hashirama and Tobirama were his offspring...They were cut from the same cloth. They shared his traits. It was time they got put in their fucking place and ate some mud face first.

"They'll be dealt with." Shin nodded. It was only natural they'd run into a Senju unit, but they'd be contending with Inuzuka, Shimura, Sarutobi, and Subatsu. The Senju would be eaten alive in that frenzy. "Madara and Souji have already made it clear we aren't to overlook a single Senju or Sarutobi. If we encounter one, they are to be killed on the spot. Though, the Inuzuka and Shimura may beat us to it, actually."

"I wouldn't be so surprised at this point."

* * *

Syrus and Haji remained stoic and patient as the Elders filed in despite Usagi's words ringing loud in their mines-Jime and Aya looking particularly angry while Kata remained composed as he always did. They all sat down, Jime yanking out his chair before plopping down with a scowl that seemed to be firmly in place for all eternity.

"I hope you all thought long and hard about who will be joining this new Council." Haji decided to break the silence, always one to get straight to the point and not dance around the subject. Jime shot a glare in his direction, but for all the heat and downright anger behind it, he wasn't even fazed by that glower. Jime was acting like a spoiled child. "Most of you aren't happy about this, but as you can see this will be happening..." He let his focus linger around all those gathered, all looking angry except Kata. "So, let's hear it."

"I suggest my son." Jime said.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear before..." Syrus stared him down.

"My son has achieved a lot, and because of him the Subatsu have taken down many of our foes. Of course, I also recommend my grandsons, they are talented just as their father. But, I know favoritism isn't allowed, so I also recommend Daisuke and and Tsugi to be on this Council." Tsugi was from Hijikata's generation-or pretty close to it, he seen and experienced a lot. Daisuke was similar, but just a few years younger than Tsugi. "Tsugi has survived countless life and death battles and has even outlived your father-Hijikata, the same can be said for Daisuke."

"Surely, you have no arguments." Aya stated, staring at Syrus harshly. She wouldn't deny he was powerful, and a great leader, but at times he was just too much. If he was left alone to decide everything, she truly feared what would happen to the Subatsu in the future. "At least not any valid arguments."

Syrus just cracked his neck, letting the insult float over his head. Valid. His word was law. Period. "No, Jime presented reasons as to why they should be on the Council other than the simple fact they share the same blood he does. As for Daisuke and Tsugi, I think their achievements speak enough for them." He seemed to muse this out loud, jotting down a few things quickly on a scroll. "So, moving on. Aya."

"I suggest Nagakura, Okita, and Daisuke." Her eyes glinted intensely as she locked stares with Syrus and then Haji. "Nagakura is a few years older than both of you, he is well loved by everyone and known for his humility. His skills don't need to be mentioned, the fact we all speak here is a testament to his prowess. Okita is just a year or so older than you, Syrus, but he has endured and survived Usagi's training. She speaks highly of him. Daisuke, nothing needs to be said. The fact he is still with us shows his skill."

Syrus nodded slowly, jotting it down on the scroll. "Kata?"

"Nagakura, Okita, Daisuke, Tsugi, and Jime's first two grandsons." Kata looked completely relaxed. "It is a shame Hesui is no longer with us, though it is natural. He would have made a great potential candidate to be on the Council."

Haji nodded in agreement. Hesui could be a bit odd at times, but he was very devoted, skilled, and open minded...But, he found his mate. Toka Senju.

He was happy for Hesui, wherever he may be.

"Indeed." Syrus jotted it down. "And, the rest of you?"

He shouldn't have been surprised, but the answer is just what he expected it to be. Only they were fit to be on the Council due to their age and wisdom-in short they were trying to maintain their position and going against what he said before. It shouldn't have been a surprise, the Council was always too damn arrogant and obstinate, but he was hoping they'd come to their senses since it was literally right before their eyes. Perhaps it was just too much to hope for. He held up a hand, silencing the angry remarks. His eyes glinted. "Well, in that case. All of you will now be off the Council...Jime, Aya, you both can maintain your place or give it over to one of your grandchildren."

Aya seemed to mull this over before nodding.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jime barked.

"As Kata said..." Haji narrowed his dark eyes. Enough was enough. "There will be three spots open to the elders, yourselves. You can maintain your place or you can give it up and allow your grandsons or son to take the mantle. Of course, if you've become too hubris and power hungry by all means maintain your place." Jime enjoyed power, he enjoyed having people listen to him, obey his every command no matter how ridiculous it was. Power hand gotten to his head, corrupted him. He only wanted his son and grandsons on the Council in order to still pull strings, but he knew his son and grandsons were all exceptionally skilled and talented. "But, you already know good and well that we don't tolerate such hubris. You have fallen behind the times, Jime."

There was a moment of silence and a loud sigh escaped Jime's lips as he reclined back in his chair. The anger slowly drained from him. "Very well, I understand. My choices remain the same. Except I also put up Okita, Osen, and Ryoku."

"I'm not entirely sure Ryoku will accept it." Aya chimed.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kata said softly. "Stranger things have happened."

"As for the rest of you...I'll wait for you to send in recommendations. What you have given me so far has no merit or substance." Syrus looked over the elders that downright rejected everything up to this point and were very much furious with him. He wouldn't allow them to interfere. "You have a few hours, do what you want until the time passes. Have you answers when you return."

"Only we can-"

"This meeting is over, you're all dismissed." Haji said dryly. He wasn't going to listen to eight more tirades, he could tolerate the elders for a few moments. He respected them, but they were going well beyond their boundaries now. They were either going to get on board or get left behind. Not that it really mattered, they were already so far behind anyways. "You will have made your decision before you come back."


	74. Intent

"Itachi...It seems that in the end...I'm not so terrible after all."

Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

Tobirama was accustomed to battling Izuna, it can even be said they breathed not only the same air, but at the same pace. Their steps. Their pivots. Everything was in sync, block and counter, avoid the Sharingan, avoid water jutsus or repel them with a fire jutsu.

However, he hadn't crossed paths with Souji until now. Souji was nothing short of a machine. His attack style...Worlds different than Izuna's.

He wiped blood away from his chin.

"I've been waiting to cross paths with you for a very long time, Senju Tobirama." Souji said in a ghastly low tone, steadily advancing on the white haired man despite whatever or whoever got in his way. The ground heaved all around them, cracking away into small fragments leaving rifts behind. "You shouldn't have instigated this conflict, you little bastard, your brother isn't here to protect you."

Tobirama blocked the next overhead swing, dashing in Souji's guard, slashing at his side, but Souji stepped completely around the stroke. Now behind Tobirama, he raised his sword with both hands.

Tobirama dashed to the side, winds screaming against his face. He swiped against the follow up attack gritting his teeth, and swung knocking the blade away from his face, but the impact sent him scraping across the ground.

Souji slammed forward, fist rattling against his jaw, sending Tobirama flying back, shattering a nearby branch.

"Damn you..." Tobirama hissed.

"It's about time somebody puts you Senju fucks in your place." Souji snarled. "I'm going to twist your head right from your shoulders."

"I'd love to see you try."

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch!

Tobirama snarled, putting on another numbing burst of speed as he pressed Souji back step by step. Slash by slash. Stab by stab. Each of their attacks shaking their bones, jarring their joints into action, Tobirama grunted shifting his stance as a shock wave slammed through him starting from his wrists. Finally, after a punch and kick connecting respectively, and Souji nearly taking off Tobirama's head, they dispersed from each other.

The bodies of those who came too close spotting around them.

"You Domou..." Tobirama's eyes glinted.

"Heh..." Souji chuckled softly as he shifted his stance, sheathing his sword once more. Eyes steady.

"What's so funny?" Tobirama snarled, brushing some dirt off his shoulder, hand hovering over the spot where Souji slammed his fist. It wasn't severe. No broken bones. But it was definitely going to leave a nasty bruise. _I need to take him out now__...I was expecting him to be powerful, but not this much._ He thought silently, glancing at his arms, which were starting to shake. It was taking all he had, physically and chakra wise, to just keep his sword gripped.

Souji's eyes glinted dangerously. "You Senju are supposed to be proficient in all the shinobi arts, but your kenjutsu is laughable."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Tobirama snarled, not giving into his taunt. He shifted his stance, raising his sword so the back of the blade was nearly resting on his shoulder.

"Tch." Souji scoffed.

Tobirama grunted audibly, gladly closing the gap between them.

Souji surged forward, his chakra erupting, one fist impacted with Tobirama's jaw, but he continued forcing his way forward. He slashed down violently hoping to tear into his foe's armor. As he expected, Souji dodged with ease, blocking his attack and pressed against him as he shoved one foot forward, clenching the ground with his toes.

"Nrrgghh!" Tobirama forcibly stopped his trek, right leg shaking once as he pressed his instep into the ground, bracing his wrists with all of his chakra. He snapped forward, twisting sharply in the same motion, narrowly breaking the stalemate.

He moved rapidly arcing upwards blocking another thunderous stroke and returned one for good measure, only for it to be blocked expertly by the older man.

Tobirama surged his chakra once again, a light blue cloak enshrouding him deftly as he dashed towards Souji. He slammed his blade against the older man's, teeth grit. He pulled back his fist and sent it forward. Souji ducked under and twisted in the same motion, grabbing him by the wrist with one hand and hammered his shin into his ribs. Tobirama coughed out a mouthful of blood, nearly gagging on his own crimson substance, and with one swift movement rammed his foot into Souji's chest sending him into nearest remnants of a mammoth earth wall, not so surprisingly tearing away at what was left.

**BOOOM!**

The ground shook as Souji tossed aside the debris with ease. The huge piece of rock slid off to the side, crumbling as it did and leaving a trail behind.

Tobirama took the opening. Tobirama's blade only an inch from puncturing Souji's neck, but lost its edge as it swiped clean through the air. With a quick turn, Tobirama beamed right toward his foe, Souji overpowering Tobirama in a frightening display of physicality sending him darting off to the side. His trajectory was not halted in the slightest.

Tobirama took the opening, sending ten shuriken screaming forward and flashing through two hand seals multiplying the shurikens by one hundred fold.

Souji pivoted through the cloud of agonizing steel, deflecting and batting aside any that came within his reach.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes as far as they could go.

Souji just stared more intently.

Tobirama shifted one way narrowly avoiding a cut to his neck, the deafening screech of his blade against Souji's slammed against his eardrums. He easily blocked his follow up series of slashes all of them aimed for his neck, face, and eyes, dancing around them with swift footwork when they came too close or Souji tried to step into his guard to press the attack.

Souji swiveled away from measured stab, shifting his footing and springing forward. He missed the first slash and twisted ramming the blade against his sword narrowly blocking another slash. He pushed up, teeth grounding against each other, his wrist absorbed all of the impact driving his feet into the sand around him and forcing it to fly away.

Tobirama launched a quick punch forward just missing Souji's jaw as he leaned back and away from the strike.

They collided once more in a series of spins, stabs, and slashes. Tobirama's fury and hatred growing by the second as he skewed just a few inches away from Souji's trachea every time-it was like he was reading his mind. Tobirama began rapidly twisting away from his measured and concise sweeping stabs.

Tobirama shifted on a dime, pivoting to his left just as Souji made to slice into his side. Tobirama spun sharply completing his turn and slashed towards Souji's back. The familiar pounding resistance was there before he slid back from the impact.

"I retract my previous statement." Souji hissed. One. Two. Three. He stepped forward. His steps deliberate and threatening for a moment before he shifted and forced himself to a halt. "Your kenjutsu is exceptional, it's just your strength that is lacking."

_He's strong... _Tobirama noted mentally shifting his footing and clasping the hilt of his sword with both hands once more. If he could goad Souji into jumping, he'd be able to defeat him or at least put him on the defensive for a moment and use a water jutsu, but if he stayed at close range that could be a problem.

Souji attacked first launching himself forward with a powerful flourish. He swiped upwards gripping his sword with one hand adding momentum to the swing, Tobirama deftly shifted around the stroke lashing out with a quick stab which Souji dodged promptly lashing out with another slash.

Tobirama swung forward deflecting the first slash and stepped forward blocking the second.

"Hgggnnhhh." His teeth ground against each other as he shoved forwards ignoring the hot and jutting pain of his wrists being bombarded. Tobirama hastily correcting his footwork off balance by just a degree, sprung forward, easily clearing the distance between them and struck low for his stomach. Souji shifted around his stroke, sliding to a stop and slashing towards his head.

Tobirama ducked just an inch under the swiping steel.

* * *

Night finally arrived. The cloudy skies broke away, secluded under the cloak of darkness that settled over everything with endless bright ripples waning and shining.

For many it would cause worry and fear to bubble from within.

When it was dark...Shinobi could flourish, like shadows.

Death was a guarantee.

But, for him, the Shimura, this was their home.

The shadows.

Darkness.

Danzo ran a hand through his spiky hair, eyes wary but focused as he scanned his surroundings, making his way back to camp. He just turned eight and had steadily proved himself, enough that Daishiro put him on this task with one of his most trusted men-Hoshi. There were Shimura everywhere, of course, this being one of their outposts. Giving a constant influx of shinobi to the nearby region and throughout the Fire country. It was systematical really. In total they numbered in the high eight thousand range, at this outpost, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe they held the upper hand. Right now was such a crucial time, if anyone slipped up...

The Akimichi had been in the area, and it didn't come as such a surprise considering Atsushi and second in command-Hiroshi were in the next region heading a war against his own clan, the Sarutobi, Subatsu, Hyuga, Hageshii, Shainingu, Senju, Uchiha, Domou, and the Hatake.

He made short work of them whenever he did encounter them. They were powerful, physically, but their large bodies in comparison to his own gave him many openings to exploit. Akimichi were not just massive, but extremely tall as well, some tipped the scales at nine feet easily. However, As long as they didn't use the Expansion Jutsu, which they were feared for, he'd remain in the clear. There were few ways to combat a literal giant.

And, then there was the problem with the Yuki, Kagyua, Hoshigaki, Hozuki, and any clan remotely in the Water country coming over in boatloads, after the Uzumaki-the Yuki in particular, the rest going after everyone else in the process following the Yuki and battling each other on the way.

They were getting close to the mainland-near the Ocean country and Fisherman Isle.

Danzo shook his head again continuing his stride. It was such a strange time to live, all of these clans were clustering together. Before it wouldn't be like this. The Yuki and the rest of them remained on the islands surrounding the mainland battling each other day and night, the Hoshigaki with their near endless chakra and able to undergo a strange transformation, would kill until the waters turned red...And it wouldn't wash away.

The Kagyua were just...Bloodthirsty and killed anything that moved, don't let it be Terumi, Hoshigaki, or especially a Yuki , they'd impale him or her.

With all of this happening it wasn't a surprise he had the role he did, and he would prove himself more than capable.

The world was changing, a new wind was starting to blow through...Whether they clashed with the tides or flowed with them...

The world wouldn't be the same after this.

"I've got a message from Daishiro-sama, Hoshi-san." Danzo addressed the older man with scruffy brown hair and slender dark eyes in a formal manner. "He wants us to continue things as we have been, but we are to focus along the coast. From his interrogation of the Uzumaki heiress, it is believed that the Yuki believe that one of the Uzumaki stole their prized and famed Hyoton scroll right under their noses. The Yuki intend on launching a full scale attack on the Uzumaki. Naturally, this means the Hoshigaki, Kagyua, Hozuki, Terumi, and any other clan from that area are going to be coming over in boatloads."

Daishiro was well ahead in foreseeing this. It was one of the reasons he was in the next region.

"Have the borders begun to merge?" Hoshi asked, his slender eyes gleaming under the cover of darkness.

"Not yet, but with the way things are it's only a matter of time. As of a few hours ago, Daishiro made contact with Madara, Sasuke, and Mikito, Tobirama instigated the whole thing it would seem crossing into the Sand country while striking out several of the Wind's forces. Their forces are battling as we speak." Danzo answered with a steady gaze.

This is what they were anticipating, the Earth damiyo declaring war-declaring war on the hundreds of thousands of countries and villages in the region.

the Sand, Dune, Dunes, Desert, Wind, and so forth. Everything was going smoothly, and even better, Tunoichi and Hajime made things shift over that much faster. "There is also rumors that there are two or three Tailed Beasts in the region as well as groups of Cyclops."

"The Earth damiyo is the most arrogant of the damiyos, but he also doesn't trust anyone. He'll make his move very soon." Hoshi smirked, his stubble showing against the light of the fire. "Once the Yuki make it here, I'm sure the fool will declare war on the Water damiyo." By then it'd just be a matter of waiting-the Fire damiyo avoided conflict at all costs, even to the point of seeming like a pacifist, he'd take a bit more convincing. No doubt he'd contact the Senju. "We're going to need to make our move before this."

Danzo nodded in agreement. Once that happened the borders would merge, and it'd turn into a battle for territory between the two regions, and the two regions themselves. Expansion. And then it'd shift into the ocean, and the thousands of islands that were spread across-and countries like the Monsoon, Hurricane, Thunder, Snow, Ocean, Ocean Isle, Fisherman Island, and all the surrounding ones would be pulled into it.

"We should deal the Sarutobi and Senju a blow, they have two units near the borders of the Fire country, and with with the Sarutobi's second in command Genzo now in the next region they've become a bit more brazen than usual. And, the Senju have been pesky around our borders as well, they should be dealt with swiftly." Hoshi's eyes narrowed, if possible, as he mulled this over in his mind before they started to glint. "Syrus ended the alliance he had with the Senju, so we won't need to worry about those wolves teaming with them anymore."

Danzo nodded.

Of course, the Sarutobi were always hard to deal with. They were very powerful, and had very strong wills. There was just no quit in them, and they'd keep going until they died or killed over from exhaustion, wounds, and blood loss. And, then there was their leader Sasuke, for months now he was battling Hashirama, Madara, Mikito, just to name a few and each time it was always to a near stalemate. Their battles were so fierce and destructive they were changing the landscape, he swore he could feel the tremors from his current location a few times or see wisps fire fizzling out to ash.

The Senju were always troublesome, but with the Subatsu backing them they were nearly unbeatable. The Senju bashed their way through, they were forward, forward, and the Subatsu were just savage-like wolves. They didn't bother holding anything back. They'd cut off fingers, cut into the cheek, the forehead, rip off an arm or head with their bare hands. They'd leave a trail of carnage and mayhem in their wake, covered in the blood of their numerous foes.

But, now they didn't need to worry about that ever present danger of the Subatsu.

And, then there was Hiruzen. That boy was very skilled and powerful, and could prove to be problematic.

"I agree. The privy details are in the scroll." Danzo nodded, handing the scroll to Hoshi. "I'll lead this mission. The Senju should already be in route to the next region, I can cut them off or set up a trap and finish them within an instant."

Hoshi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Chojo and his pack of Inuzuka are in the area. It seems they're looking for Usagi." He had to keep things running smoothly here, and couldn't do it himself. Danzo was skilled and very strong, but he was going to be walking into a minefield. When Inuzuka fought they went after everyone and everything, including the dirt and trees, the odds of survival were slim.

"I can use that to my advantage. They should be able to lead me straight to the Sarutobi's outpost." Danzo didn't look away from the older man. He wouldn't show any weakness or hesitance. Basically, Hoshi was saying no. He wanted to send somebody with more experience-which could only help in a situation like this, with all due respect he was only eight years old. People walked into less than this and never made it out alive, this was just nothing short of a huge mess. "You need to stay here and keep things running smoothly, you can't afford to send somebody with more experience because you need them here in case there is a surprise attack."

Hoshi stared at him long and hard. Danzo remained proper, not wavering under the intense and narrow gaze of his superior. He'd prove himself to be more than capable, he'd complete the mission to perfection. The Senju and Sarutobi didn't stand a chance.

"Don't leave anything remaining, burn the bodies when you're finished." Hoshi ordered, nodding his head. "Avoid the Domou and Subatsu the best you can, do not confront them. Take a unit of ten or twelve men with you, be careful in your selection process. Set up traps on near the coastline, when those clans cross over we'll know they're here and blow them to pieces...By that time Daishiro should be finished in the next region."

Danzo gave a slight nod, brows furrowing a little. He could feel the pressure, but he stood ready and proud, it was crunch time and he would succeed.

All these clans were dangerous, but the Domou and Subatsu were so ferocious...Savage. Primitive. They would sooner rip a person in half than execute a jutsu, their strength was just ridiculous. His focus wasn't really the Domou or Subatsu anyways, in the long run, his one focus was Hiruzen and the mission at large. Proving himself once again. Taking some Senju, and flooding the coastline with traps. It was always good to deal the Senju a swift and lethal blow. "I got it, I'll leave within the hour."

* * *

Izuna was a skilled liar. So much so that even Madara couldn't tell at times when he was lying. It was easy to forget about him, after all, he didn't use his Mangekyo half as much as Madara does, it didn't make him any less, but Madara was the leader and all eyes were on him. Than himself. He never cared for all the attention anyways, he could continue working like this while Madara was in the limelight.

Of course, he was getting the uniforms made.

Madara was off doing what he did best. Fighting along with Mikito and Souji and the rest of their combined forces, including the Imperial army.

The shop owner was a bit apprehensive first seeing them enter, but Ahiko seemed to pacify him enough. It was a simple matter. He was terrified because of their recent deeds, he thought they'd cut him down because, well just because. Contrary to what people put out, the Uchiha were not mindless killers, and the Domou were far from being as such.

"These will take a week to finish." It was a middle aged man, narrow eyes and rough slightly tan skin. Definitely a native to the Sand. "If there's anything else, just come up to my desk, my assistant will help the best he can or inform me."

He traced his eyes around the shop as he sat down. There fine linens and materials. There was exquisite silk, cotton, just about anything there was to have when it came to clothes and making clothing. There was a great variety of colors as well, he was amazed when he seen this very _bright green _that almost looked like it was yellow. It was quite the sight, and would be good for identifying, but he sincerely doubted Madara would even look at it. "What's the matter, Ahiko? I thought you'd be more giddy about this. We'll unify our clans this way, well it'll be the start."

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Ahiko looked pensive as she sat just a few inches from Izuna, hands balled in her lap. She had marveled at her surroundings, but then the thought of an irate Madara entered her mind and that was spoiled. She wasn't afraid of Madara, but he could be quite loud when he wanted to be, and yelled quite a bit. However, Izuna's reasoning for this whole thing sort of made up for it, but some of the things he was saying just sounded crazy. "I really am trying to understand your reasoning, but some of the things you're saying are just crazy." She titled her head. "Why would Uchiha start defecting let alone to the Senju?"

She did suggest that Mikito ally herself and their clan with the Senju, of course Mikito refused, and she would just have to deal with that. Of course, she never judged, and some of the rumors of the Uchiha were true, but some of them were very skewed. They were a bit distant, some of them, and they kept their feelings bottled inside, but she had managed to pry into many. And, seeing her sister and Madara together, and Izuna and Yuko, it was clear that the Uchiha loved fiercely. There was no way Uchiha would defect to the Senju, they hated each other, either side would rather kill over than be remotely friendly.

So, her confusion was well warranted in her opinion, but Izuna kept on looking at her as if she were an idiot. Quite frankly she didn't like his expression. Souji usually had an annoyed expression on his face, Mikito's was always passive, but neither of them looked at her like she was an idiot. "Are you going to actually explain this Izuna, or just gawk at me for the next eight hours? I wonder how Yuko-chan would feel about that."

"Look, everyone is tired of the constant wars." Izuna said, noting that Ahiko clearly wasn't going to back down or consider even further until she got some answers. When people just thought of themselves, self preservation, there wasn't any length they wouldn't across, no rock they wouldn't flip over, as long as they survived that's all that mattered. Having no resolve, no pluck, no conviction. There were no rules or regulations put in place within the Uchiha that forbade defection and desertion. "Even members of my clan have grown tired and wary of the constant conflict, my brother is charismatic, but he's not like Hashirama."

Ahiko stayed silent.

"Hashirama appeals to the hearts of everyone, his silly dream of peace, of creating a village. My brother may not show it openly, but he is a dreamer, he's always dreamed of a time where there will be no conflict, where our clans won't battle each other. Where clans won't battle each other." Izuna kept his tone neutral, it was so easy to allow hatred and disdain to enter his tone whenever he talked about this. Madara had been the one to entertain, and even further this idea, and then together the Uchiha and Senju would bring peace to the world.

It was a load of bullshit, peace was impossible, people would always fight. Their clans were like oil and water. Maybe...Just maybe the village could be formed, but that's it...Once the time came to select a leader and anything along those lines it was going to fall apart.

People would side with Hashirama more than Madara...People feared the Uchiha, and for good reason. But, the simple fact was they'd side with Hashirama. He was more boisterous and jovial than Madara, and he was certain Tobirama would insert himself. Make it an open vote-as if civilians have any say in what goes on within the shinobi circle.

Put his brother in the seat of power.

But...Maybe, it could...It would...Work with the Domou...With the Subatsu...

He nearly jumped as Ahiko brought him out of his trance.

"You're afraid some Uchiha have already been swayed." Ahiko pieced it together, eyes narrowed as she really contemplated his words. Izuna was...He wasn't to be underestimated, he focused on the very small and subtle things, things Madara didn't care to even acknowledge until the time came and it reached its peak. She would hate to see what Madara would do to these Uchiha...Or maybe he'd let them go-after all they'd no longer be Uchiha. "That's why you've been pushing for our alliance this whole time. Looks like you're going to make your move."

"Now is the perfect time." Izuna seconded.

Ahiko sighed, massaging her head gently. "Agree to disagree."

"Only the Uchiha who are being outclassed have been or will be swayed. Also those who lack resolve are at risk. There are Uchiha who still have resolve and pluck, though." Izuna said a bit too calmly. Ahiko wasn't as perceptive as Mikito, but she was awfully close. "There's not another clan that loves so intensely as the Uchiha save for yours and the Subatsu. We Uchiha tend to conceal our...Emotions and more affectionate feelings, but when we find that one person, all of those emotions sort of come to the surface. Your clan and the Subatsu hold no such reservations."

"You're weeding them out." Ahiko realized, widening her eyes briefly. It wasn't exactly a surprise members from their respective clans weren't happy about the alliance, they could all be so stubborn, but as time progressed and they faced battles...There was reciprocation between them and they developed a rapport. It was long and hard, but they succeeded.

Her sister and Madara were married, Yuko had been with them for months in the compound, Aito and Misaka were married, Hikaku and Mitsuki were married, and if she wasn't mistaken there were several more Uchiha and Domou getting married, either that or they enjoyed staying in the shrines. But, for all of this and their tremendous progress, there were still more Uchiha who were rejecting this. Though, there was a short few in the Domou, but they were becoming silent.

"Our clans are similar in ways." Izuna noted, his smile appraising as he eyed Ahiko. He wasn't expecting her to pick that up, if he had to be honest. These Uchiha would weed themselves out, and it'd be noticed right away. That's why he was having new uniforms made for them. "But, we do have our drastic differences."

Ahiko nodded dumbly, not entirely sure what to say at this point. Izuna was weeding out his own clan members, and while it did sort of miff her he was doing such a thing, the Uchiha weren't known for their inter-clan relations, and there were many times defection and desertion was prominent in their clan's history. So, Izuna wasn't exactly wrong for taking these precautions, but the way he was talking there were Uchiha that already defected or were about to. Well, maybe she couldn't relate, after all nobody defected from the Domou, ever.

"You want to change the Uchiha..." Ahiko looked at her hands. They were lightly clenched. If he wanted to be allies with both of their clans, then that also meant he was going to implement their code and ethics. It was going to be a wake up call for many Uchiha, probably those who planned on defecting, and defecting...Well, it wouldn't be tolerated at all.

"You could say that."

"Well, I guess I'll do what I can to help you out." Ahiko sighed softly. Izuna made quite the convincing argument. And, he _is _her brother in law after all, it'd be a little wrong on her part if she didn't offer any assistance. "Getting these uniforms made is a good start, Izuna. I also like how you implemented our respective crests on the shoulders, sleeves, and backs. But, the crests merging sketches, not so much." She wasn't completely on board with it, but she would help him out and work out the small kinks, sometimes a woman's meticulous mind was the best thing to have on one's side. "I can't see Uchiha being happy about it, or people from my clan."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Here." Ahiko walked towards a shelf with forehead protectors. Some were pretty slim while others had horns or other things on them, there were a few that were very thick and wide like bandannas with long cloths. They were quite popular and widely used, by shinobi and your average person. They kept one's head and face protected, the off chance someone managed to land a blow, the steel protector would dull the attack just a bit. She picked up the bandanna type like one with the long cloth.

She couldn't see Mikito wearing this, for obvious reasons, or Souji. They'd both rip off somebody's arms if they tried to remove those red bands.

"We could all wear these. Even if everyone doesn't wear the new uniforms, they'll wear this." She waved the article at Izuna, who just stared at it for a long moment, as if he was pondering something. "We'll etch in the kanji for sincerity in the center." It was very fitting in her opinion.

"Sincerity?" Izuna raised an eyebrow.

Ahiko nodded.

"Ahiko, I think you're a genius." Izuna couldn't help but smile, amazed. He never would have considered sincerity, but it was fitting for both of their clans.

"Hahah, thanks." Ahiko laughed in good nature. She believed she was the furthest thing from a genius, contrary to what some people had to say. It was sorely obvious, glaringly so, that combining their respective crests wouldn't go over too well on either side. They were both proud, in that sense. It was also a better idea to make something new, something that symbolized they were together-Uchiha and Domou, something that could symbolize both of their clans. "Did you plan on changing the color of the uniforms?"

"Well..." Izuna blinked. He had been tempted to, but felt it really wasn't needed. Both of their clans wore blue, purple, and black for the most part. But, when he seen that very bright green he just had the urge to have the uniforms changed to that color, they'd recognize each other in the heat of battle without any issue. He had to consider Madara's feelings on it though, and Madara wouldn't wear that. "I considered it, but I didn't think it was necessary."

Ahiko sighed softly, resisting the urge to rub her forehead or run her hand through her hair. Men. It was so typical. There wasn't much sense in getting these uniforms made if they weren't going to change the color scheme. She had no problem with her blue and purple, but they were unifying, coming together. So, it only made sense that their uniform colors would change as well, at least to her-since they'd all be wearing them. And, they were unifying. "We can add some new colors then. You may not think it is necessary, but it will show that we're united. We're changing our uniforms so it's only natural we change or add colors, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ahiko looked Izuna in the eye eye, just so she could get her point across. Men could be obstinate, and Izuna was no different. "I'm going to speak with the clerk or his assistant, have these made as well." She gestured towards the forehead protector. "Did you have any colors or color in mind? We can keep the blue, purple, and black, but we need something else, too."

Izuna felt himself smirking. He was almost sure Mikito would be a little hesitant to change colors, but Ahiko was quite different from her siblings. She was different from everyone that he knew. "That light green over there, and the red, also the light blue, gray, yellow, white, and violet, how's that?"

"Is that it?" Ahiko asked with a light laugh, making her way over to the bright colored fabrics. She was enjoying herself, surprisingly. No wonder Yuko was so smitten by Izuna.

She jabbed her finger at the colors, giving Izuna a steady but curious gaze. She had nothing against the colors, they were pretty cool and unique, not as bland as black and blue, but she wasn't sure if Souji would wear it. She wasn't even sure if Madara would wear it. Then again, it would be mandatory, and they really had no choice or say in the matter. They'd wear them eventually. "Are you sure? they're all a bit eccentric, don't you think?"

"Precisely." Izuna nodded once. He really didn't have a favorite color, though he did like red. Why he chose red. These colors weren't so much for his own pleasure or Madara's annoyance, it was a necessity. When they were in the heat of battle, they needed to be able to recognize each other at just a glance or a flick of the eyes, it had to be instant, right there and then. These colors did just that, they were very bright, and eccentric as Ahiko so gracefully put it, but it'd allow them to identify each other.

"I guess it'd be good for us to identify each other in battle." Ahiko mused, tilting her head. She made her way over to the counter.

"Can I ask you something?" Izuna asked once she got back.

Ahiko nodded, blinking her big and bright eyes.

"What exactly is your relationship with the Hagoromo clan?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ahiko asked, a bit startled.

"I'm curious."

Ahiko turned away from him at the mere mention of the name. Izuna was saying all of these strange things, asking all of these strange things...It was just odd, completely, even for him. "We're not on friendly terms." That was the best way to put it. The Hagoromo had tremendous reserves and extremely powerful chakra, but they were a hubris clan-almost as bad as the Hyuga, and the Domou have no tolerance for hubris, or anything of the sort, at all.

They hadn't come to blows in a very long time, and stayed away from each other for the most part.

It also helped they lived very far from each other.

She already knew the Uchiha and Hagoromo had an alliance. They have for quite some time now. It didn't really surprise her. The Hagoromo were one of the few clans to openly and violently go against the Senju every single chance they got. There was a story, rumor, give it a name, that the Hagoromo were distant relatives of the Uchiha like the Uzumaki were of the Senju. She wouldn't judge too quickly or even give her opinion, since she's heard and read stranger things than this little lineage thing.

"Why?" Izuna didn't seem the least bit angry or offended.

"They are very hubris." Ahiko replied. Her tone wasn't quite biting, but she wasn't going to bend her back on the issue. The Hagoromo were hubris, and unlike in the Uchiha were there were only some with this streak of hubris, everyone in the Hagoromo clan was hubris. They were nearly as bad as the Hyuga, if not worse, their name and crest alone made that clear. "We Domou don't tolerate hubris at all, it's forbidden within our clan, in fact. Power corrupts and that's a perfect starting point for that corruption, hubris. This is why we have never been on friendly terms with the Hagoromo, Hyuga, and especially the Senju. It's why we gave the Senju the soecial scroll that we did so long ago. So they'd leave us alone."

The Senju believed they owned the world.

Izuna nodded. He really couldn't argue against her, even if he wanted to. Some Uchiha were hubris, but not all of them. The Uchiha didn't feel that the world revolved around them, all they cared about was strength and each other. The outside world could all go to shit as far as the Uchiha were concerned, but tread on the land, threaten loved ones...Uchiha wouldn't show a shred of mercy. The Senju were hubris for many reasons, the Hyuga thought they were royalty among shinobi clans and acted like it, and the Hagoromo had the same streak of hubris as the Hyuga.

He could see where the complications would start coming in...The Domou didn't tolerate hubris as Ahiko said within their own clan, there was no way they were going tolerate it from outsiders. He seen it first hand, particularly with Souji.

"And, your rivalry with the Subatsu?"

"We...Don't hate each other...It's just the way things have been since the Great Separation." Ahiko said, looking a bit downtrodden and sour even having to talk about this.

"I've...read about that." Izuna blinked his eyes, very shocked. "It was a point where the whole world, was basically at war. When the Indra's and Ashura's descendants emerged forming the Uchiha and Senju clans, also clans the Shimura, Sarutobi, and Nara among others were also formed and emerged. Not counting the shinobi clans that existed long before that era."

"When Rikudo passed on, the peace he maintained and built came crumbling down. His sons, Indra and Ashura eventually fought over the title of heir for Ninshu. Between these two events..." Ahiko glanced away from Izuna. This was always a touchy subject for her.

She took a deep breath, she wasn't even sure if she should be sharing this with Izuna. But, they were family, now, after all. "There was a clan called the Takedakeshii. Contrary to what some believe, shinobi clans existed before Hagoromo and even Kagyua set foot on this planet, like the Fuma clan, the Toppi clan, the Red Mist clan, but anyways. That is an entirely different subject."

"There was the Takedakeshii clan, without getting too prolonged they were the most massive and powerful, they are one of the ancient shinboi clans-like the Fuma. they weren't followers-they didn't worship Kagyua-Hagoromo and his kin like the rest of humanity. They were the first to rebel against Kagyua, and utilize ninjutsu, and everything along with it...Including creating and honing new elements. When the battle for Ninshu began with Indra and Ashura, when ninjutsu was utilized and spread across the land, something horrible happened in the world."

"It was as if all these ideals and emotions came to the surface of everyone. We...Stopped understanding each other like before. Ashura tried to maintain the unity his father built for centuries, but it became forced in a way-he was dogmatic, and many started opposing him, and Indra sought to destroy that unity with his own two hands. He...He hated Ashura... With all of these ideals, the Takedakeshii found themselves with a problem."

"People within the clan wanted to rule with force, wanted to rule with peace, they wanted to rule over and oppress others-in general. They wanted others to bow to them, They wanted peace, they wanted destruction...Other were tyrannical and sought nothing but carnage and mayhem. They wanted to shackle women down, while others didn't believe in such things. Some just wanted to remain as they were. Indra's ideology and Ashura's ideology didn't help things in the least."

"There was a schism within the clan...Families were ripped apart, daughters fought mothers, siblings fought each other, mothers and fathers each other, children fought each other, children and adults fought each other. They killed each other. It was truly madness. Their battles tore through the world like a wildfire, many were caught in the middle, and even Indra and Ashura couldn't stop them or hope not to get stuck in the middle..."

Ahiko took a soft breath. She felt like she was babbling, but Izuna's stare was intent. He wanted her to continue. "In the end, after so much bloodshed on all sides. Those within what was once the Takedakeshii, and picked their sides, dispersed from each other. There were a few groups that went their own way, eventually forming their own clans, but a severe and ruthless code and set of ethics was set in place for both of the largest groups that would go on to become their own separate clans. The two most powerful people on both sides of that time, Makoto and Shinta, they implemented the code and ethics that would maintain unity. The unity that had been lost. There were no exceptions to the rule. Everyone was held to a standard, everyone was accountable. If Makoto and Shinta went against the code and ethics, even they would be punished."

"That's at least one of the many stories, anyways. I could sit here all day and night going through each variation." Ahiko mused softly, scratching the back of her head as she took a breath. "When the Warring States Era began. And, ever since there's been nothing but mayhem and death. Something has to give, eventually."

Izuna stared a bit more intently.

"There's a new wind blowing, Izuna..." Ahiko looked unusually serious as she stared into his eyes. "Whether we resist the tides, or flow with them, we're going to have to do it together. These are turbulent and uncertain times, what we need the most right now is..."

Izuna nodded. Ahiko may not have been as perceptive as Mikito, but she was more insightful, it seemed. "So, you understand better than anyone else, why I'm doing this."

"I do." Ahiko admitted with a grim tone. "The Uchiha have always been a powerful, but divided clan. That's why I'm assisting you."

Izuna nodded. He intended on unifying the Uchiha at all costs. "With Mikito and you as our trunk, my brother at the helm, and I and Souji being the heart...We'll unify the Uchiha and Domou as one, and if there's anyone within the Uchiha that has objections to this..."

_They'll defect and desert the first chance they get. __When that happens the rest could be infected...__. _Ahiko thought silently, furrowing her brows together. It was a long and trying process, but they had a rapport with each other, Uchiha and Domou were getting along and getting marred. They were comforting and supporting each other. They're comrades and some lovers. It was anything but easy getting to this point, but it was more than worth it, and for it all to be shot down...For it all to go to waste because...Because of nonsensical pride. She wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. "Izuna..."

"They'll show their true colors..." Izuna finished solemnly. "And, we will deal with them when that time comes."

Ahiko remained silent, but nodded in understanding.

The Uchiha...Were about to undergo a huge change. Izuna was spearheading it, and he already made his move. Whether the Uchiha became more divided, whether they defected, deserted, or jumped off of a cliff...Neither himself or Ahiko would allow these Uchiha to tear apart the alliance and unity their clans built through their trials and tribulations on the battlefields.

"Things will never be the same again when it is all said and done." Izuna said with a small smirk, turning his gaze up onto the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment. _Soon enough, the Uchiha will become allies with the Subatsu, I'll see that it happens...and when this happens...The Domou will become allies with the Hagoromo and Subatsu, then we can start to build that village brother was always talking about...I need to buy time for now, make my move when this is all over with._

_The Senju will be backed into a corner, eventually... _Ahiko thought grimly. When this happened...Hashirama would no doubt use his influence and appeal to the people to garner movement from all sides, and Tobirama will continue doing as he has. It would lead to discord among other clans-the clans Hashirama wishes to rally under his ideal. There'd be schisms and separations, naturally...

Things were going to get a lot worse before they got better, in any case.

The winds were getting stronger and more turbulent.

Ahiko sighed softly. She was so tired. Tired of these wars. Tired of all the conflicts that started from nothing. That start for no reason.

Was it too much to ask for there to be peace and harmony between everyone...


	75. Report

"I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!"

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

Madara smirked as he surveyed the ruined battlefield. A portion of the Sarutobi and Hatake Force had been decimated by Mikito, whose fight with Sasuke and Daishiro had been interrupted when Atsushi and Genzo intervened. All of their forces-including the Imperial armies were clashing, and it was nothing short of a fucking mess. He knew she'd be more than capable to handle herself, and Souji was keeping Tobirama away from Hashirama so the two couldn't tag team. But, it seemed more like Souji was targeting Tobirama exclusively and just swarming him.

"Warm up is over." The long haired warrior said as he righted his posture. Gunbai in one hand and his large sickle in the other.

Hashirama readied himself. Madara wouldn't be able to overcome his Mokuton alone, and would be forced to use his Mangekyo, eventually, but with everyone battling the way they are-it just won't be his fire jutsus smashing into his forests. "Madara, I don't want to fight you."

"Too fucking bad!" Madara growled, racing to intercept him. Both came to a head as they rammed each other. Hashirama keeping Madara's gunabi at bay just enough. Hashirama flipped into the air, putting on a sudden burst of speed as Madara fought to get ahead of him.

He rocketed passed him. Madara appeared under him, grabbing a hold of one of his legs and hurling him towards the ground. Hashirama grunted, doing a quick flip as he grazed his limbs against the jagged ground, looking up in time to see Madara rocketing down towards him. He jumped away, avoiding the wild swing of the gunbai, darting back a few inches as his sickle screamed forward in a maddening arc.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes, narrowly deflecting the decapitating attack. _If I use my scroll at this point...No I don't need to quite yet, I don't see any cyclops yet and the Bijuu are silent for now. _"Madara!"

Madara only glared, his crimson eyes burning brightly with contempt.

Within seconds they swarming each other, raining down lightning fast blows that they managed to block just in time. Madara pivoted to the side dodging Hashirama's kick while jabbing towards his exposed side, Hashirama was lightning fast to react, jumping up and over his old friend's leg and swooped around smashing his elbow in the side of Madara's shoulder.

Madara flipped away with a few handsprings, balancing himself with ease and swung his shin ramming it right against Hashirama's thigh, forcing it to buckle for a brief second.

Madara knew this was the perfect opening-Hashirama would be expecting a follow up, but his current body position would put him at a disadvantage. If he twisted too much he'd dislocate his knee, or even worse tear a tendon. His body was engulfed in a potent chakra, radiating with a glorious aura, and with speed that bordered on the impossible he shot forward with renewed steps slamming a solid elbow straight into Hashirama's mouth.

The Senju slammed into the ground sliding along it raggedly as pain wracked against his spine. Spit and blood flew out from his mouth flesh collided with jagged earth. Madara pressed his offense, sending a stream of fire straight towards Hashirama, fanning it with his gunbai.

Hashirama was on his feet a second later, steam sizzling away from his busted lip. "HAAAAAAA!" He let out a loud scream. slamming his densely chakra coated hand against the ferocious inferno. The shock wave jarred every single bone inside of him, a few even broke, but with his near instantaneous healing he mended the wounds. However, it didn't exclude from the fact it was a deathly painful.

**PHHOOOMM!**

In a show of guts and perhaps desperation, Hashirama roared against the force that was pressing on him, flames licked hungrily at the air around him and the split ends of his hair, but with another loud roar and exertion of chakra he cut through, managing to force a small trail in the inferno. Steam gushed from the hand that collided with fire-healing or just an after result, it was anyone's guess.

"Hn" Madara grunted, dashing back a few steps before swiping forward his gunbai-Hashirama just blocked his curved blade, inches from cleaving into the side of his head. "You risk your hand in order to create an opening..." He let loose another stream of fire which Hashirama deftly evaded, forcing another forest to grow through sheer will, ducking over Madara's wild gunbai, an attack that would have no doubt made him see stars, and just missed the follow up of the Sickle's arc right behind the gunbai.

He landed on his feet pivoting around, just narrowly blocking a thrashing blow from that gunbai. _This is getting me nowhere fast! At this rate! _

They were in a stalemate, for the most part, he had just a small edge over Madara and kept him on his toes with his thriving forest. More importantly, it was only a matter of time before Mikito, Daishiro, Daiki, Sasuke, and whoever else decided to come smashing right into the middle. The only reason he could battle Madara solely, was because anyone that got too close was knocked back from the sheer force of their collisions.

Hashirama warily glared at Madara, an entire forest sprouting out from the ground around him and his very pores as he roared in exertion, head craning up towards the sky.

Madara swung his arms back, sickle and gunbai ripping through what wished to bind him. A green blur of movement sent him flying back and away, several more raced towards him, all blurring and coiling. He let out an irate growl, glowering at Hashirama.

"Madara, let's just talk." Hashirama stood in front of him, a nasty burn slowly healing on the side of his body, but he didn't show any outwards signs of pain only the need to speak with Madara. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me again? What do I have to do so we can go back to the days we used to skip rocks at the river? Can't we go back to that?"

Madara yelled throwing another punch that connected full on, but Hashirama retaliated by surging even more branches forward. He moved his head out of the way of one as it struck against the trunk he was braced against, keeping his neck free.

"You fool! It's impossible to go back to that point!" Madara raged, eyes rotating wildly. Chakra roared out in every direction destroying the branches and trees with ease as the gleaming blade arced gracefully slicing through everything in sight. "That's not the way life works Hashirama. It's not the way reality works...Going back to that point is nothing short of impossible."

"Madara!"

"Enough!"

Hashirama shot away from Madara putting a several dozen meters between them. Madara wasted no time and sent a fist forward, turning as he aimed it for Hashirama's flank, the second arm trailing rapidly behind with the undulating blade. Both blows smashed through the hastily constructed barrier forest. Madara jumped from side to side cutting through the continuously sprouting forest spotting Hashirama braced on a branch below him with his hands cupped tightly in the snake seal.

"Mokuton! Jukai! Jukai Kōtan! " Hashirama shouted, instantly a literal ocean of trees, green and overflowing shot right towards Madara spreading over everything. Ever growing. Ever increasing. If anyone was unfortunate to get ensnared they were carried away or destroyed their restraints with every means. Madara exhaled a massive stream of fire, swinging his gunbai in tandem with a seal-less wind jutsu. The raging inferno engorged itself, blistering and bursting out in every direction, mindless and hungry, it wished to burn and destroy.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Both men were surprised at the strength behind the explosions as fire and wood pushed each other higher into the air. Growing tired of keeping the forest at bay the fire shot straight through an entire section of it. Flaming projectiles whistled through the air crashing several meters out in every direction.

Madara dashed forward.

Hashirama shot forward.

They slammed into each other, fists flying and colliding, the thought to dodge wasn't even there. This was a clash of wills.

Hashirama swung his left leg forward twisting sharply in the same movement, throwing a barrage quick kicks before transitioning into elbows. To no surprise, Madara evaded most of the attacks punches for Hashirama's elbows and knees for Hashirama's shins.

Madara dodged a sharp twisting kick for Hashirama, and blocked the swift punch that instantly came after. "Rgghhhhh!" Madara grunted in exertion and dashed in, snapping his fist out in a tight arc, but Hashirama dodged it at the last minute ducking under and springing away from him in a series of rapid flips.

Madara frowned, lunging away from Hashirama unleashing another massive wave of fire, the massive scorching beam chased right after Hashirama, honing in on him.

Hashirama shot back around smashing into him knee first and launching a quick barrage of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Madara launched his own assault before he was overwhelmed by the sheer speed and precision Hashirama was exuding; violently blocking and dodging Madara's blows that were too damn swift to be deflected.

Hashirama stepped forward trying to push through Madara's guard with a sweeping roundhouse, but Madaraa spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening nonetheless.

Madara spun, dropping low and sweeping Hashirama off of his feet, and slammed his foot straight against his sternum knocking him back and away while denting his armor, it wasn't enough to seriously injure him. Just enough to jar his bones. He'd be spitting out blood for a moment.

Madara sprung forward-blurring into nothing. He sped in with a quick lunge, leading with a high kick, Hashirama ducked under it, and Madara transitioned to a tight punch seamlessly. Celera spun around the first strike, grimacing as three of Madara's knuckles crashed against the bridge of the nose, ignoring the throbbing pain he glided around the next barrage of strikes, pushing away and leaving part of the ground to splinter with a small flare of his ki.

He looped carving an arc across the terrain and honed in on the side of Madara, launching a vicious kick.

Madara blocked with his forearm driving his feet into the ground as the impact forced him to slide for a few meters.

Hashirama pressed forward following up with a cross and hook, Madara swayed back from the cross, and with that deadly swiftness evaded the next punch flinging his shin up driving it forward and blocking his wicked knee with it. Hashirama grunted, slamming two punches across Madara's face and quickly followed up with a knee that sent Madara flying across the ground uncontrolled, for a good few moments.

Madara ignored the dust before him as his hands and feet carved trenches in the jagged and ruined ground, finally halting himself and spitting out a handful of blood. With readiness, he righted himself and faced off against his former friend-now mortal enemy. The destruction and battles around him just an afterthought, the only thing that existed at this moment was Hashirama.

"Mokuton! Ki no uchū!"

Hashirama let his chakra erupt, he didn't hold back at all, didn't have one reservation about bringing harm. The exertion shattered the ground where he stood and through sheer will and life force, forcing droves of branches and tree trunks to tear forth from the ground and scream forward. They matured within seconds. This jutsu was easily more massive than his World of Trees, more sprawling than his Sea of Trees, and far more overwhelming than his Jukai. Hundreds of his branches connected despite Madara's best attempts to burn it down, swinging him to the side and out of the air throwing him back into the ground.

Thousands of more branches dashed in from every direction, only be met by a massive wave of fire. It wouldn't be denied, thousands more charged from the sides and through the ground as Madara sprung forward, slamming his elbow against Hashirama's nose nearly flooring him, and turned swiping out against the incessant forest before three wrapped tightly around his torso and sent him hurtling back.

Hashirama darted towards him, branches ripping themselves out of the ground as they gained height and size rapidly.

"Hashirama!" Sasuke shouted, eyes narrowing in anger as he unleashed a barrage of enormous fire orbs with ease. Mikito, Daishiro, Atsushi, and Daiki just behind him as their battle continued to erupt.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"You didn't think you'd get by that easily, did you?!" Daiki snarled. With a giant leap he simply vanished. There was a flash, Daishiro and Atsushi appeared behind him, punching in unison only for their two punches to be knocked away to the side by Hashirama and countered by Mikito, skewing their trajectory. There was another flash. Sasuke flew across the ground, slamming a kick into Madara's stomach forcing him back, and Atsushi with a punch to the jaw staggering the lumbering brute back.

"Now we can finally settle things." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"You lost before this even started!" Daiki yelled.

"HAAAAA!" They all screamed, surging their chakras and forcing their auras to erupt around them. Mikito grunted, dashing forward going on the offensive right away and threw a hard punch at Hashirama, he grimaced as he blocked the blow, turning away from Mikito and blocking the savage kick aimed for his neck by Daishiro. Madara darted in from the side swinging his leg forward in a narrow arc, Daiki blocked the powerful kick grunting as he was drove back from the impact and started battling Daishiro, while Sasuke made a beeline right for Madara.

Mikito snarled, reacting quickly as Sasuke and Atsushi unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees, Hashirama remaining in the middle of the two of them. Despite the two clashing normally, they were able to fight in sync without uttering a single word. Mikito slid through Hashirama's guard aiming a knee for his stomach, but Atsushi swung his arm up planting his forearm into Mikito's knee, narrowly stopping her attack, but this gave Daishiro and Madara both an opening, and they slammed their respective knees against Hashirama's and Sasuke's chins.

Sasuke staggered back, swinging one massive arm forward and slammed Madara face first into the ground before being floored himself by a punch from Daishiro. Daiki appeared on the side of Hashirama aiming a blistering palm for his cheek, but Hashirama dodged it at the last second, springing forward again only to be sent flying by Mikito's well timed kick with chakra bursting in his hand he let it fly. Daishiro evaded the blast of chakra watching it veer off and carve a trench into the ground.

Mikito strained, latching onto one of Atsushi's ankles and with a scream she heaved him up over her head with both hands and twisted, using the extra momentum to increase her power, and threw him into the ground leaving it to crack and shatter before indenting itself altogether. Sasuke smirked eagerly, pressing the attack, he jumped over Mikito slamming both knees into Atsushi's face and flaring out his chakra sending the three of them crashing into and through the ground.

Both Hashirama and Madara skidded back and away from the massive crater, turning their eyes onto Daiki and Daishiro.

A few moments later the trio shot out from the ground, Mikito landing close to Madara, looking worse for wear.

"I'm enjoying this more than I expected." Daiki said with a smirk that looked more like a sneer.

**GRRRRUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"I'll be back to crush you!" Atsushi bellowed, darting right for the charging group of Cyclops.

"Follow me! We need to take those abominations down!" Daiki ordered.

"Oh, no." Hashirama said with wide eyes, warily observed his foes, keeping some focus on his surroundings before he seen the giant brutes. Cyclops. Three Bijuu. Four Tails-Roshi One Tail-Shukaku, and Five Tails-Kokuō, _Looks like I've got no choice..._ He could see them clear as day. Over thirty cyclops and the three Bijuu battling back and forth as they stampeded right for his current location, their roars shaking everything around him as much their forceful and violent footsteps shook the very earth-despite their being constant explosions their primal screams, savage blows, and heaving steps overshadowed everything easily.

"Fuck! More of those things..." Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Where are they coming from? Earth country?"

"It doesn't matter." Daishiro muttered, already flashing through two hand seals and kneading his chakra to dangerously high temperatures. "Damn things be gone..."

One charged forward with a guttural roar the rest all dispersing and starting to go on rampages, several picking people up and eating them before their skulls were ripped apart by fire, lightning, and earth.

The first cyclops heaved, shattering the ground around him as he threw a punch at Atsushi-now just as tall and massive as the lumbering brute. Atsushi bit down on his tongue, forearms flexing to their limit as he absorbed the impact, following through on his block slammed a fist into its side before smashing his head off of its face sending it crashing painfully into a rock wall. _Damn things are strong. _

Hashirama took a steady breath_. _He hadn't been forced to use his scroll yet, he refrained for obvious reasons. But, now he had no choice. With a quick flourish he set it flat on the ground and shoved it harshly letting it roll without reprieve.

He placed his hand on one of the seals.

A lot of things happened.

Thousands if not millions of Hashirama's shot across the ground, spreading out in every direction.

Kunai. Shuriken. Staffs. Bo staffs. Katanas. Nodachis. Kodachis. Wakizashis, Sais. Daos. Spears. They all shot forward in droves, multiplying not by the thousands, but multiplying by the millions, and entangling themselves with the ever growing forest flying off in opposite directions guided by Hashirama's will.

_Wood clones... _Mikito mused as she cut through the duplicates without any trouble and evaded the literal clouds of projectiles. They weren't the real Hashirama after all, and though he was controlling the projectiles he wasn't in direct conflict with her, yet.

Fire. Earth. Water. Lightning. Lava. Wind. All of it shot forward in droves. Water coiled and spiraled. Earth roared forward in waves. Fire swept out in every direction. Lightning crackled and popped shooting off for several miles in every direction. Lava rolled over and scorched everything mixing itself and the other four elements with the multitude of branches that just appeared out of nowhere mixing with the rest of the flourishing forest around the landscape. Lightning rippled around trunks and branches, and fire cleaved through them before being reduced to agonizing steam by the roaring waves of water.

Mikito sent several dozen enormous wind spheres towards the mass of chaos. One would think using one element against a multitude is suicide, but the truth is shinobi only had psuedo control of the elements. It was in their arrogance and hubris that they believed they had complete control over the elements. Wind could snuff out even the most intense flames, sending the greatest oceans flying high into the sky leaving only dry seabed, crumble the tallest and mightiest mountains, it can nullify even the most radical lightning.

But wind fed everything in essence. Fed everything to the point it overpowers itself and wind remains triumphant.

Mikito used this to her advantage sending another barrage of spheres forward-some fused together with Sasuke's fireballs or stream of fire. She'd just overpower the mass of chaos or bash it to a stalemate and force it to destroy itself. It was an impossible task, she knew, because in addition to the basic elements there was also ash and smoke, and inhaling it was nothing short of dangerous.

Her wind spheres would send the ash and smoke skyward high beyond them.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_Everything and everyone was flung off of their feet and sent hurdling across the landscape._

Several dozen shinobi and Imperial soldiers from all sides dropped to the ground.

They didn't move.

Mikito kept her eyes centered on the real Hashirama, in the middle of the mess of jutsus, clones, battles, and forests. She wiped away some blood from between her eyes, massaging a part of her ribs where the explosion's impact managed to catch her-armor and willpower absorbing it all.

Madara was right in front of Hashirama pushing the tempo every chance he got, he was like a demon, Hashirama didn't even have time to breathe, Madara was just going ballistic, and Sasuke was right in front of both of their faces spewing out fire with Daiki and his league of Hyuga swarming them like gnats. She chanced a glance at her surroundings, not at all surprised to see the destruction and crumbling sectors of the forest Hashirama sprouted and continued to, but what did surprise her the slightest was the fact several shinobi-none from her clan or the Uchiha, but nonetheless they were still face first on the ground, and it was the same for the Imperial soldiers.

_Genjutsu! _Mikito realized with astonishment. Her mother trained her in genjutsu and was a true master of the art-teaching her in dispelling them more importantly regardless of how potent and powerful they were. It was a bit more...Strange than the other arts of the shinobi and focused more on mental energy, so to speak. She could easily spot and dispel genjutsu, and she could easily recognize it.

Was there anything Hashirama couldn't do? He proved to be exceptional in everything, though if she had to say he excelled in taijutsu and kenjutsu-very close range combat like herself. His ninjutsu was impressive, and it was like second nature, but his kenjutsu and taijutsu really caught her notice But, he could execute multiple high level genjutsus in rapid succession-the wide majority of shinobi, regardless of how large their clans are, can easily dispel genjutsu, even a very powerful genjutsu. Genjutsu was what preceded an ambush nine times out of ten.

So, Hashirama was quite exceptional in the art of genjutsu as well.

So, this was Hashirama's true capacity...

She didn't succumb to his genjutsu.

She speared forward colliding with everyone-including Madara and sent them all scattering in opposite directions, receiving as well as bracing against the impact of her strike, and the collision between all of them.

Mikito peered at Hashirama, titling her head gently. He seemed like such a simple man. She was wary of him, wary of the Senju, and regardless of how he desired peace he still had Butsuma-that tyrant's blood flowing through his veins. Tobirama showed more of the characteristics of Butsuma, but Hashirama had his fair share. However, she did recall hearing rumors of a Senju and Uchiha boy befriending each other, only to set that aside-one of them did at least in the long run of things, so if Hashirama was in fact one of these boys...Butsuma's dogmatic and warmongering ways may have skipped a generation.

Hashirama...He has a heart that knows nothing of hatred. Hatred never entered his heart. He never allowed to pierce deep within. And, for this, he was innocent. So many allowed the depths of their hatred to drown them-turning their heart cold. But...Hashirama didn't. He never did. He never will.

But, all of that aside...Hashirama was truly exceptional, he was very powerful, he could rule with an iron fist if he so desired, but...He doesn't desire any of that, despite his enormous chakra and extraordinary leadership he doesn't take the reins of conquest. He doesn't let his heart become cold. He doesn't make that pursuit in his heart. In that essence he is innocent, he is a selfless man and doesn't think of himself. He thinks of others, the people who can't defend themselves, the children that die every day-even if they don't hail from shinobi clans-that's why the average life expectancy is thirty years.

People caught in shinobi conflicts.

People caught in damiyo's conflicts.

People caught in each other's conflicts.

The fact there are conflicts...

Hashirama...Did he want to change this?

Over turn it?

Such a thing was far fetched...

She'd never give up. She made herself a promise _that day._

_No death. No more dying. Whether the person dies in vain or not, in honorable glory, or not, she wouldn't allow anyone else to die. _

_She'd change the mentality of people, of the shinobi..._

Hashirama observed Mikito carefully, tilting his own head. He really couldn't figure Mikito out. Now, he was a good judge of character, he thought so anyways, and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. Mikito and Mito were apparently close, or had been close as children, the Uzumaki heiress made it sound so simple and easy. If anything he knew Mikito was a very very intense person, if he had simply spoke with her face to face when he decided to send that letter-she would have heard him out.

She had become leader of the Domou at the age of 15-when he was just eleven or twelve give or take and became friends with Madara. And, he wasn't abashed to admit that she was in fact much stronger than his father. She could have wiped out the Senju clan back then, he was only twelve and while he was a prodigy and stronger than most adults...Mikito was the leader of her clan a prodigy in her own right-battling against the likes of his father, Sasuke, Daishiro, Ajo, Cho, Syrus, Daiki, and Chojin-leader of the Akimichi before Atsushi. She was facing off against monsters, while he was skipping rocks with Madara, she was battling to the death every single day...

In short she would have tore through him without any trouble. Tore through Tobirama without even batting an eyelash. He nor his brother were half as strong as they are now back then...They were both talented and strong for their respective ages, for that time, but nowhere near how powerful they are now. They couldn't have held a candle to Mikito at that point.

But, she didn't mow them down with ease.

She didn't grab him by his head, with his stupid bowl haircut, and crush it like an egg with ease with her bare hand.

She didn't twist Tobirama's head from his shoulders.

She didn't lead the Domou on a stampede to the Senju compound and reduce it to well, nothing.

Instead she just tried avoiding the Senju at all costs. After all, their clans haven't come to blows for centuries, but his father didn't care about that. And, the times there was a collision between them his would always come back with at least three broken bones, a busted lip, both of his eyes swollen shut, a crooked nose, and some nice gashes spotting him from head to toe to finish it off. His armor was almost nonexistent and it looked like something was trying to claw its way into his neck.

Granted, his father was fighting against Sasuke, Tajima, Syrus, Daishiro, and all those other monsters, Bijuu-he knew from first hand experience, now, that Mikito would beat the shit, literally, right out of someone.

She sent him flying more times than he could possibly count and he hadn't been holding back against her either. She was next to him one second, in front of him the next, above him the next second, then she was behind him heaving him up by the waist and dropping him head and neck first through his forests. His father was no doubt tossed around in the same manner if not much worse as he was.

But, for all that titanic strength, she was not conquering. She was not going on a complete razing of the world-she easily could. Leave nothing but a trail of ripped and shredded bodies in her wake.

But, she didn't.

What was holding her back?

He studied her carefully.

She has a heart that knows hatred. That knew hatred. That at one point had been overcome by it, perhaps. She allowed to pierce in. But, her heart couldn't become ice cold, for she is an empathetic person-a bleeding heart. She conquered hatred. She vanquished it from her heart. Expelled it from her being. But, she knew-knows hatred, but the most important thing, to him, was that she vanquished it.

But, it didn't mean she wasn't burdened. The deaths of her comrades, her family, her siblings, mother, father, nameless people who will forever be forgotten, it didn't mean all of this and more didn't burden her.

He could see it did burden her. She was carrying it on her shoulders.

In that sense they were alike. Very much alike.

Did she want peace...Did she desire peace like him...Or did she desire something else...Harmony? Unity? They were all peace in essence, but there were subtle differences with the words themselves-and if she does desire harmony...Fundamentally they could be or are different.

But, in the same sense they are the same. They both desire the wars, the death, all of it to end. A time where one can live long and die surrounded by their family and great grandchildren.

But...Mito said they shared something that was irrefutable. They both adore and love children, and to that end will never, ever kill a child let alone raise their hand against one, and that they did everything they could to protect children. To protect the children in their respective clans. To ensure they grow up strong, so they didn't die in the war torn world.

The two stared at each other, but it wasn't necessarily a stare down.

They were trying to understand each other.

But, how can one understand the other without speaking a word?

In the times of Rikudo, it was second nature to be able to understand without speaking a single word. But, things are not like they were back in those times...There was no understanding, people couldn't understand each other despite being able to speak...So, how could they understand each other without speaking...? It was more than just clan boundaries separating them-it was the fact they were different people, with different desires, quirks, ideals-no matter how similar they were.

He is Hashirama

She is Mikito.

He wanted to speak...Spill his guts, but he couldn't.

"Mikito..." Hashirama gently set his jaw, eyes furrowing. If only...

"Hashirama..." Mikito's eyes narrowed the slightest.

"Mikito is we just sit down and talk, I know we could both-"

"I don't wish to hear your dribble." Mikito said coldly, cutting him off swiftly, shaking her head for emphasis while cutting her sword through the air in front of her.

"Mikito-"

"Shut up, Hashirama..."

_"I'd hate to interrupt whatever this is, but it's about time I stop holding back! Doton! Chikyū Ningen no Jutsu!" _Sasuke's voice was cold and threatening, but there was also a heavy strain, the change was truly alarming. His chakra rippled outwards in horrifying waves that tore away layers of the ground, one, three at a time. Slowly, one giant hand slammed into the ground, trailing upwards at it took its full shape forming a massive trunk like extension going all the way to the boulder-like shoulder and massive neck. The head almost flashed into shape consisting of two eyes and a band-like mouth, the other side of the monstrosity filled out-both arms massive, the torso now fully defined and dignified as it rose up high allowing mammoth extensions that acted as legs to take form. It easily towered at four hundred meters and blocked out the sun with its depth.

Madara narrowed his eyes viciously. He hadn't been expecting this-Sasuke was right up there at the top, but to execute such a massive jutsu, so quickly...It was almost unheard of, but there were remnants of the earth walls he erected that went into the monstrosity, but nonetheless...

"Don't look so surprised, I told you I'd crush all of you!" Sasuke boasted from his perch atop his earthen humanoid.

"Sasuke..." Hashirama started.

"Shut the fuck up, dirty Senju." Sasuke snarled. "I told you once already, I don't give a fuck what you have to say. Either fight me right here and now or die!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Mikito shouted in anger, glowering at the older man out the corner of her eye. "You've always been too damn arrogant for your own damn good!"

Sasuke stared Mikito right in the eyes. "When you give me that look I get excited."

Mikito hardened her gaze, not saying any sort of retort.

"Looks like you're done talking." Sasuke smirked. "Fine."

_Mokuton: Uddo Oni no Jutsu! _Hashirama slammed his hands together in the snake seal and let his chakra flourish without reprieve. His jaws clenched and he nearly bit his tongue as he forced his chakra out-infusing his life force with it and forcing it to take on the shape he seen within his mind. An enormous wood statue rose from the ground-it's massive oni-like head with a crown the first notable featur,e quickly ascending was it massive torso and arms, not quite as wide as Sasuke's humanoid but easily as long and massive, lastly was it legs which slammed onto the ground with surprising dexterity. Hashirama kept his teeth grit, balancing himself as the wood humanoid rose to its full height, just a few feet shy of Sasuke's wood humanoid and looked like a wooden statue...

A wooden statue...

Many couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Hashirama formed two more hand seals hand seals. Bird. Hare. Tiger. Snake. "Mokuton! Mokuryū no Jutsu! Uddodoragonzu no jutsu!" With his shout, and enormous chakra bellowing violently, exactly nine massive dragons and one mammoth dragon tore themselves free from the ground in a show of ferocity leaving chunks of earth to splatter down carelessly- towering at one hundred meters with long elephant-beak noses, and the mammoth one towering shy of two hundred meters, their legs were little and almost nonexistent, so it only made sense they'd wrap themselves around the wooden statue looming over its shoulders. _Hopefully this will be enough to sway Madara...I wasn't able to restrain with the last jutsu...His Susano'o is enormous, but my dragons have it by a good fifty feet, maybe a little less._

"So, this is what I can expect out of you...I guess Butsuma and Tajima weren't senile after all when they let you both take the mantle." Daishiro mused with a piercing gaze, eyes looming on Hashirama-despite how high Hashirama was, it seemed Daishiro was looking down at him. With frightening sharpness he flicked them over to Madara then onto Sasuke for a few moments, gaze intense as the goatee-clad man just returned the gaze with a cocky air.

Lastly he pinned his focus onto Mikito, she was the most dangerous. "I will admit, I thought your capacity was slight considering you gained the title of leader of your respective clans through birthright, but perhaps your capacity isn't as slight as I thought...Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara..."

"Doton! Chikyū Tairanto no Jutsu!" Daishiro's exclamation was punctuated by his potent chakra flaring like a storm and forcing a violent gust to smack through the area forcing the two mammoth earth and wooden statues to slide back just a few feet. Its head formed first, terrifying in sight because of its one great horn and crowned head, its torso stretched and heaved until it was bulging and engorged and its arms like trunks of a trees flexed until they multiplied to four on each side each with a staff of sword in hand...

Its legs. Well, it had no legs. instead of legs it moved across the earth pulling and morphing with it somewhat like a blob, practically ripping the ground out. It looked more beast than humanoid, much unlike Sasuke's and Hashirama's statues. Its eight arms and spiked mouth-less head giving it a frightening appearance, the whole thing screamed tyrant. It towered over Sasuke's and Hashirama's humanoids by a few feet, easily. "I'll stop holding back then...The only people to ever push me this far are Mikito, Sasuke, Daiki, Syrus, and Atsushi. Not even your fathers could push me this far, so you both should feel proud of yourselves."

Madara flicked his eyes onto Mikito for the barest of moments keeping his expression the same as before. He knew that the Domou and Shimura had been going at it for a good four decades without reprieve, now, but...If she was battling this monstrosity-this thing that looked every bit of its namesake on the daily basis before they became allies...He was wrong to underestimate her. What jutsu would she have in her arsenal to match up to this? She could easily form one of those wind destroyers, but that seemed a bit...Small scale.

It led him to another problem.

Three. Three... Hashirama. Daishiro. Sasuke. They were towering over him, standing above him, and he hated it...He hated people standing above him. His Susano'o was as massive as it was enormous, but Hashirama's wood dragons were a good fifty feet taller than it, easily, and that's not counting the mammoth one. Altogether Sasuke's and Daishiro's as well as Hashirama's humanoid statues were a good hundred of so feet taller than his Susano'o.

In short he was...Not necessarily outclassed, but his Susano'o wasn't towering enough to go head to head with these monstrosities. He could do damage, but it'd be very slight at best.

_You think you've won...Think you've swayed me... _Madara growled mentally, gathering and focusing his chakra in his eyes before allowing them to snap open. His Mangekyo burned into shape, rotating violently as a blue aura enshrouded him. It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough. Hashirama was always just a small step ahead of him, but not this time, Hashirama wouldn't be standing tall and in triumph.

Madara roared, his voice reverberated across the landscape as his body began to shake from the sudden exertion and strain. The blue skeleton burned itself alive turning into a blazing mass as it grew taller and even more massive, escalating several dozen meters in the short span of a few seconds. The ground quaked around them, cracking out in every direction from the sheer potency. Plated armor rippled down its form as it filled out, and its arms as well as hands looked even more human-like before rippling with spirals of chakra that formed muscle, skin, and armor.

The armor split down the middle of its head in a type of fiery veil now it looked more humanoid than demonic now, and it's two faces were gone, completely, only the curtain of darkness which was it face, revealing its glowing red eyes. On both sides of its hips were four swords, the handles looking very much like an actual sword's instead of pure energy. It easily towered up to Hashirama's oni-like golem statue and it's veil was just several feet short from towering over Daishiro's tyrant.

Madara floated up into the center of Susano'o's more massive torso where he just remained afloat by his own chakra eyes locked onto his foes before they pierced onto Hashirama's form. He felt glorious, his chakra was coating every single inch of him-his mind and will one with his guardian. He allowed a smirk to cross his face before it turned into a full blown battle hungry grin. _My eyes aren't bleeding yet... _Madara rubbed near his cheekbones and right under his eye sockets. _Good, the strain has gotten worse, but nothing I can't handle._

"What are you going to do now, Mikito?" Sasuke shouted in nothing short of boastfulness, arms proudly folded across his chest as he gazed down at her with his dark steady eyes. "I'd hate to crush you so easily, you're like a bug."

Mikito laughed before exerting her chakra out from every single pore, letting it gust gloriously in dense shock waves from her depths. The jagged ground couldn't withstand its might and tore itself away, happy to be free of the oppressive force. Normally, she'd stop the output of her chakra and not do it so intensely, but she did the exact opposite. She pressed down on it, compressing it, and forcing it out in even more powerful gusts and let all of her restraints go entirely. A violent red aura engulfed her completely forcing her body to hyper extend for a moment and pull her hair free from its band, throwing it every which way. "The only thing I need is my body and my chakra, don't think your earth and wood puppets will be enough to stop me!"

"We'll just need to see about that then, won't we?" Sasuke goaded.

"We will! Let's see how durable your earth and wood puppets are!"" Mikito shouted, instantly forcing an enormous sphere to take shape just over her mouth as she craned her head up. This sphere was easily ten times bigger than any of the previous ones she formed, it was like the mother of all spheres, and it was still growing at a frightening rate. The ground cracked and splintered as the dense gales pressed down with tremendous force.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

There was only noise and heat.

* * *

Tobirama squeezed Souji's fist as it connected with his hand, the impact drove him down inside the collapsing forest. He strained, freeing a hand and sent a punch forward, Souji copied his move rattling his fist against Tobirama's. "Izuna makes the same mistake!" Tobirama hissed, letting his chakra flourish throughout his entire body before compressing it into his joints.

"I hold the advantage!" He surged, shoving Souji back, but the older man's expression of surprise turned into one of slight amusement. Tobirama brought more chakra to the surface. Souji surged forward, and Tobirama realized with horror trying to play the power game was a huge mistake._ What the hell is this guy? It's like him and Izuna are from different realms! _

Souji grunted, heaving Tobirama up with ease and jumped, kicking him away with a sharp twist of his waist.

Tobirama leapt back up, kicking Souji in the ribs, as Souji slammed a palm across his face. He returned the fire, elbowing him in the jaw, and Souji punched Tobirama in the stomach. The repetitive impacts jarred their bones. Tobirama jumped away, using the small reprieve, and sent a cloud of kunai forward.

As he expected now, they had no effect, Souji deflected them with ease. Tobirama threw another kunai, appearing above Souji in the next second and grabbed a shoulder with one hand pushing downwards. Souji twisted out of the grasp, palm smashing right across Tobirama's head. The collision leveled the entire forest in a heap.

The dust finally cleared, Tobirama was partly buried in the dirt, near the bottom of the vast crater.

Souji stood on the edge, scowling as he looked down at him.

"Behind you, Domou!" Kosuke shouted, swiping behind Souji.

"Fucking Senju!" Genzo shouted, appearing next to Tobirama, fist already in mid swing.

"Ngghhh!" The white haired Senju hissed as he skidded to even ground, eyes glowering dangerously as the ground erupted thousands of feet where he was previously standing.

Genzo was a tall and very massive man, standing even taller than Sasuke at six feet and nine inches and weighing short of two hundred and eighty pounds. He was practically equal to Sasuke in every sense, being the second in command it was only natural and he sired five children with three wives. His hair was a messy mop spreading itself down to his shoulder blades in thick spikes and completely covering both of his ears and parts of his face. He had about the same body type as Sasuke, muscular but a bit more massive around the shoulder and chest regions, his glowing dark brown eyes were his most notable feature. His gaze was intense and unwavering. He stood clothed in the Sarutobi's usual attire with black plated armor protecting all of his vitals.

The four men stood staring each other down.

"Souji..." Kosuke leveled a sharp glare with the younger man.

They were at each other's neck in the next second.

"Genzo..." Tobirama hissed.

"You little Senju shit." Genzo sneered with nothing but malice.

That was as far as Tobirama and Genzo got before Souji and Kosuke slammed into them, sending both flying back with wild punches. Kosuke dashed in from the side, landing a quick series of punches to Souji's face, but Souji swung his arm viciously, slamming his fist under the older man's chin and sending him flying up and into a ruined rock wall. The structure quickly collapsed.

_"Slowing down!?_" Souji hissed, closing the distance between him and Tobirama in a heart beat, lashing out with a quick series of punches and kicks. Tobirama ducked under the blows, over extending on his step and suffered a wicked barrage that sent him flying across the landscape. He grunted flaring his chakra and halting his trajectory.

Souji's hand slammed through where Tobirama was previously standing, sending about five dozen gashes out in every direction, forcing most of the impact zone to crumble into a crater. "Stop running, Tobirama!" Souji shouted, dodging and spinning passed his blinding array of kicks and punches. He rammed his shin right against Tobirama's knee, forcing it to buckle. He took advantage of the pause, smashing one fist across the Senju's face as the next bashed right of the crown of his skull. With deathly speed and precision, Souji smashed his fist off of Tobirama's face until blood gushed out from his mouth and his part of his Happuri caved in from the onslaught.

"Is that the best you can do, Senju!?" Souji demanded harshly, smashing his fist right on the bridge of Tobirama's nose until it crunched underneath his fist and blood splattered out in every direction. "You silent oppressors need all be done away with! So long as the Senju clan lives-so long as that cursed blood of Ashura flows through your veins the world will never know peace!"

"Shut up!" Tobirama growled.

"Fuck your brother and his lies!" Souji snarled, smashing his palm right under Tobirama's chin-halting the man's punch on a dime. "He doesn't desire peace! He doesn't desire a village where we can all live in peace! He...You...You fucking Senju, the only thing you desire to do is oppress and suppress, subjugate and control, what you can't control you fear and seek to destroy. To put in chains! To put in a paddock! The Senju clan-a clan of love, what a piece of horse shit that is. You're the best liars out there! You don't love! You hate!"

"You don't know what you're speaking of!" Tobirama yelled, returning several punches of his own, but was slammed spine first into the ground by Souji's foot as it crushed against his ribs.

"Pride always came before the fall, and you are a prideful son of a bitch." Souji hissed, stomping his foot down on the blue armor until it clanged and dented in. "I will kill you before Izuna gets his chance, and then I will gut your brother like the lying pig he is and choke him to death with his intestines! The Domou will not become the Senju's pets, you will not try to tame us and put us into a paddock, and the same goes for the Uchiha!"

Tobirama let out a pained shout, blood rushing up from his throat as he heaved a breath, Souji's foot close to shattering a few of his ribs and shot up, slamming his forearm against Souji's fist, his teeth automatically grounded into each other as his feet tore into the ground from the force of the shock wave that erupted between them sending him sliding along on half of his back. His entire forearm throbbed painfully, and blood flowed steadily from his nose but he pressed down the urge to rub his arm, wiped the blood away, and began dashing about. "I won't let you do no such thing! My brother desires peace and change! I will see to it that his dream becomes a reality!"

"It's not your choice, little bitch." Souji muttered, glancing at his bleeding knuckles, no doubt from busting or chipping several of Tobirama's teeth. It felt extremely good to bash in the stupid fucker's face and feel his nose crunch beneath his fist. All of that pride and all of that disdain, Tobirama, like all Senju, believed he owned the world. Controlled the world. And, they were just the greatest thing in the world. "The fate of your clan has been sealed since your ancestor, Ashura, became a dogmatic fool and meant his end not too long after that! Your fate has been sealed since you were born to that tyrant Butsuma, he who dared to move against the Domou knowing he never stood a ghost of a chance. I see many of his traits have been passed down to you...I'll kill you now and do the world a favor."

"Sounds good to me, but you'll die by my hand!" Kosuke smirked and dashed in once more, Tobirama sped away to the side corkscrewing and on putting another burst of speed, and fired a quick blast of water which Kosuke smacked away with a fireball with no effort.

Kosuke smirked, closing the distance between them once again, throwing a blinding series of knees and punches. Tobirama ducked under the attacks at the last second, swaying rapidly as he forcefully increased his speed and swung the back of his heel , smashing it into Kosuke's. He completed his spin, snapping his left shin down deflecting Kosuke's calculated follow up.

Kosuke jumped forward, slamming his fist right into the center of Tobirama's sternum, but Tobirama was quick and twisted in midair landing a blow to Kosuke's stomach. Both jumped away from the other, lunging back at each other the moment their feet made contact with the ground.

"You're not half bad." Genzo flew forward with a wild smirk, trying to overwhelm Souji with brute force and speed, but Souji glided around the blinding blitz of attacks, slamming his knee into Genzo's stomach as the older man's fist connected with his face. Genzo went on the attack in an instant, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown. He dashed in once more, slamming his fist across Souji's jaw as the shorter man's instep smashed his ribs, snapping his body to the side as he went flying back.

"You'll find that fighting me is different than fighting Kosuke!" He smirked.

Souji didn't respond, only shifting his stance and clasping the hilt of his sword firmly. Genzo was right, fighting him was much different than fighting Kosuke. For starters, Kosuke wasn't nearly as tall or massive as Genzo-Genzo was built like a house. He had an advantage in reach, but that was about it. He didn't have the center of gravity, that would go to himself since he was a lot shorter than Genzo.

Souji quickly dashed away from Genzo, raising his leg just in time to block the man's shin. He drew his sword, fast as lightning, arcing down with his entire body. There was only a momentary gleam. "Haaaa!"

Genzo blocked Souji's stroke that would have cut right into and through his nose with a stroke of his own, lashing out with a quick series of strikes in rapid succession.

Souji dashed in and out of his range back blocking the blows that came too close, gritting his teeth as the impact slammed through his bones, shaking his head once as he nearly smashed his fist into his temple.

Genzo dashed forward forward performing another series of rapid slashes, gliding through Souji's guard, but the younger man would stay a step ahead and ramming a elbow against Genzo's jaw whenever he extended too much. Growing tired of it. Genzo unleashed a barrage of wicked strikes. He rammed his shin into Souji's knee, quickly following up with a palm to the chin that sent him flying back. He didn't let up his offensive tempo, swinging his arm forward and down, hand clenching.

Souji heaved, nearly letting out a yell as he slammed his palm into Genzo's the impact shattering tall rock slabs nearby throwing up a huge cloud of smoke. _Physically, he is very strong_ Souji twisted with his hip, pivoting in the same angle as Genzo-using his velocity as he pivoted to his right taking Genzo along for the ride and sent him hurdling through a large section of the forest.

"HAAAA!." Souji sprung away, already anticipating the attack, and elbowed Kosuke in his side sending him flying back into Genzo, where their battle recommenced furiously.

He strained, leaning back to avoid the shuriken and easily blocked Tobirama's two handed slash. He pushed forward, aiming to twist his leg in his own and wrestled against Tobirama's sword as they tried to bind the other, he smirked swaying rapidly and broke their stalemate slamming his blade against the armor plating on Tobirama's shoulder, feeling it tremble but absorb the blow and Tobirama hiss in pain as he dashed back. Tobirama's super reflexes were on full display as he returned the favor, slamming his blade into his chest plating drawing a gasp out of him.

"GRRRRAAGGHHHH!" Genzo and Kosuke both roared, irate, bouncing across the ground three to ten times times before both brought themselves to an abrupt stop by sliding on their trunk-like legs and powerful legs, forcing chakra into their ankles and the bones that make up the leg. They both intercepted the two about to commence in their battle once all slid to a stop just a few meters away from the other so they could get a good look at each other.

"Maybe it's not all just hot air, what they say about you." Genzo said as he eyed up the white haired Senju.

Tobirama leaped towards Genzo, first. Genzo dodged the punch aimed for his stomach, quickly slipping back with a punch of his own only for it to be blocked by Kosuke.

Souji jumped at Kosuke swinging a slash right for his head, the older man jumped out of the way, rebounding off of a hastily constructed rock wall and sprang back. He extended his hand forward firing a myriad of shuriken and kunai from each finger as he closed the distance. Tobirama twisted and Souji weaved through the air avoiding the projectiles. Genzo appeared in front of Souji, throwing a vicious punch, just as the blow was going to connect Souji disappeared, appearing on his side, only for Tobirama to run interference and smash into him.

He lashed out with a kick, that Tobirama didn't manage to dodge launching a punch in a show of speed, ever pressing his offensive advantage.

Tobirama launched another punch slamming it into Genzo's gut, but Genzo didn't let up kicking him on the jaw sending him sliding across the ground. Kosuke slammed a palm across his face and Souji slammed a knee into Kosuke's gut. They dispersed before colliding again, all four forced to purchase jagged ground the best they could.

Minutes passed by in a flurry, a flurry of blows, without the four shot forward, and the air around exploded. The sudden, violent clash of strikes and strokes shook the ground. The smoke cleared, revealing Tobirama, his eyes narrowed, appearing to glow. He tensed, pushing forward. "Hnngguuhh!" He pushed forward against Souji, driving him back a few steps before they spun around battling for position. Just when he was about to make counter, Kosuke came in from the side breaking their clash abruptly as he lashed his sword out, but it only cut through an after image of Souji and clone of Tobirama.

Genzo phased into sight behind Souji and Kosuke, flashing his hands through a series of seal. An entire mountain tore itself free from the ground, before narrowing in on itself and turning into tentacles. Tobirama got to his feet. His skin was marked with dirt and the early stages of small cuts. He shot forward, sending two kunai forward. As he expected, Genzo dodged, and he fired two more before rapidly accelerating and honing in towards the tall man's side.

Souji rained on Tobirama's parade, slamming a punch into his side while Kosuke took advantage and rammed the three of them through one of the tentacles.

"That was clever... But useless in the end." Kosuke moved his neck to the side, until it cracked. Tobirama's shuriken trajectories and placement were laser precise. They were meant to force his foe to make a decision-whether it was to evade of deflect and surge forward, Tobirama would be there awaiting with three attacks. "I've heard you're supposed to be able to use high level Suiton jutsus without being by a large body of water..."

"What of it..." Tobirama snipped.

"Little bitch..." Souji's eyes narrowed, glinting wildly.

"Show me!" Kosuke shouted, letting his chakra fly out of control before compressing it and focusing it deep into the pit of his solarplexus and lungs. "Katon! Jomei no ōbu!" All at once a series of rotating orbs burned to existence, licking at the air as it charged itself becoming more and more potent until it surged out of control in individual spirals, making a rough barrier around the jutsu itself.

Genzo and Souji took the brief pause to lunge at each other.

_Kaiyton! Mizu no Kabe o Gōon! _Tobirama ground his teeth against each other as he formed the Tiger seal, chest heaving, and body shaking as he let his chakra fly letting his life force mix together with it. It was something extremely taxing and draining, something he wasn't accustomed to. He then _pushed _outward with all of his being, almost letting out a strained yell as he felt the air around him come to an icy chill before it was drenched. His skin immediately cooled as the air licked with ice cold water, exerting more of his chakra and life force, the wall of water shot skyward, extending itself completely in width and length, riding atop the mass.

"OHHHHHH!" He clapped his hands together, compressing the massive funnel until it exploded out in every direction. Kosuke's fire barrage smashed into it unleashing nothing short a massive gust of steam, but the water continued to rage, slamming its way onto the ground in ridiculous amounts before flowing out in every direction rapidly gaining ground and depth. Anyone who wasn't aware was swept away in the sudden and powerful waves that crashed and turned into every obstacle. When the waves finally settled, every possible inch of the landscape was completely covered in water, some places it was easily over ten feet, and the forest that had been present ever since when, was now even more massive.

His brother's Mokuton-the trunks and branches themselves were extremely large, but feeding off of his Kaiyton-his mental and physical eneffy, the branches grew to ridiculous size.

"What was that just now?!" Genzo shot over in a frightening display of speed, appearing to literally teleport, smashing his feet through the ground as he landed a few feet away from Tobirama kicking up water in the process. He flicked his eyes around at the branches that looked like tree trunks, and tree trunks that were as wide as entire city blocks.

"Suiton Jutsus can't get that powerful." Kosuke muttered in agreement, his gaze darkening as it hyper focused on Tobirama. "It can be used in tandem with the Mokuton, but the Mokuton itself doesn't feed off of it and grow stronger." Of course, the roots, branches, trunks, and leaves would absorb the water-but they wouldn't grow into humongous...Extensions of the very earth.

Tobirama smirked smugly. He always felt that he could loosen up around Usagi. She wasn't like her brothers-Syrus, though she was a wild woman, she wasn't quick to fly off the handle like Syrus, but if she was pushed or if someone slighted the Subatsu-he wouldn't want to be ten thousand yards near Usagi when she gets in that sort of mood. It was truly a shame they wouldn't get married, but she gave him something that would always keep him protected. And, he hated to think it, but even greater than marriage. "I won't deny that."

"So, what is it?" Genzo snarled.

Tobirama smirked a bit wider.

_Only the Kaiyton is capable of something like this. _Souji thought silently, glancing at the ground-now completely covered in water. It wasn't extremely deep-nowhere near ten thousand feet or even half of that, but just like Kosuke said...A Suiton jutsu wouldn't be this massive, this destructive, the jutsu he executed itself was faster and more powerful than even the most complex Suiton jutsus. "I knew you were going to marry Usagi, but I never imagined she would give you such a rare scroll..." _Syrus and Haji must be furious... _

Seems Usagi had been a little concerned about this white haired bastard.

"Don't think you're going to be able to do that twice!" Genzo charged, pulsing with bright flares of chakra. He threw the first punch, but Tobirama jumped, avoiding it, and Kosuke fired back with his left hand. Souji ducked under it, dropping to the ground and sweeping Genzo's legs tripping him up-but Genzo and Tobirama reacted quickly enough, Genzo kicking Souji in the face, and Tobirama evading the tip of his elbow from colliding with his face.

Tobirama dashed back. Feet hit the ground and he was already in motion, gap closed, pain rushing to his face as he collided with Kosuke and Souji, but he ignored it throwing another flurry of punches before Genzo sent him skidding back and away.

He rushed back into the fight he feinted low, and Kosuke took the bait. Tobirama veered, grabbing Kosuke's wrist and pulling downward, Kosuke rammed his knee into his gut multiple times before Souji sent both hurtling across the water drenches ground. Kosuke hissed, his dark aura flaring up violently as he his chakra thrashed against the ground.

Souji jumped back avoiding the thrashing chakra.

They all collided once more, dispersing and crashing back into each other, they traded blows pinpoint precision, Genzo having an edge in strength and reach, Tobirama in speed and reflexes, Souji in swiftness and sheer power, and Kosuke in technique and dexterity. Finally, Souji and Kosuke overbalanced mistiming blocks and Genzo's knee slammed with crushing force into Souji's gut as the younger man slammed his elbow right against his chin. Tobirama connected with a brutal kick pushing into Kosuke's stomach, Kosuke gasped, but he was quick to counter, knocking his three knuckles right across Tobirama's sending the white haired man careening back.

Tobirama winced as he flipped away from Kosuke's follow up attack, but was cut off by Souji as Genzo sent all three of them into Kosuke. he wasn't use to fighting enemies with tails. He sprung to the side, narrowly evading souji's arcing fist. Genzo landed behind Souji, springing forward, aiming a kick to the small of his back. He pressed his attack as Souji dodged with blinding footwork, bringing down both of hands in an ax handle smashing them into Souji's raised forearms.

He tried to attack again, but Tobirama yelled in rage, his chakra exploded outwards in a violent gust of light blue. He braced against the impact of the repeitive collisions, pushing out against his foes until his muscles burned and joints throbbed for more chakra.

"You're not half bad." Kosuke said as he eyed up Tobirama with a malice sneer. "Senju bastard."

"I'm just getting started." Tobirama hissed.

They collided once more. Will against will. Their spirit surpassing their flesh.

"Katon! Jaakuna danmaku!" Kosuke shouted, flashing through two hand seals. Bird. Ram.

"Doton! Manmosumaddou~ēbu!" Genzo punctuated, slamming his hands together in the Dragon seal.

_Futon!_ _Gurētogeirudoragon!_" Souji flashed through three hand seals. Bird. Boar. Tiger.

_Kaiyton! Shōtotsu Shōgekiha!_


	76. Pertinent

"The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork!"

Minato

* * *

Yuko's eyes scanned the terrain with scrutiny, Sharingan glowing as she didn't even let the smallest detail escape her, before flicking upwards and flinching as a raindrop graced its presence. It was wet and rainy, of course, she wasn't sure why she should have been expecting anything less at this time of year. It was the perfect season.

Winter was right around the corner, the stormy clouds were starting to move in and seclude the bright blue curtain above during the day, opening its depths and drenching the earth below. If it was daytime, the clouds wouldn't even be that bad-the sun would always peak through dozens of times, but at night, there was no peaking. The moon's light was calm, not vibrant like the sun's, and it illuminated clouds rather than piercing through them.

She advanced forward steadily, keeping to the shadows and massive bushes that looked like trees. She could hear the distinct loud yelling and barking of Inuzuka in the near distance, man they are a loud clan. Even the Uchiha weren't this loud. Her toes clenched slightly as water streamed down the sole of her foot and got on the bottom of her sandal. It wasn't all that bad-nothing like what she endured in the Water country, like falling into a swamp, but she didn't like her feet getting or being wet.

It also tickled the sole of her foot.

She was terribly ticklish.

She brought herself a stop, signaling for everyone else to stop. She wasn't sure when she became a leader of sorts, but she'd make sure all of them made it out alive. Critically, she turned her eyes onto Kagami and Shin, silently asking them to divulge further.

"The Sarutobi outpost is just a few dozen miles in our two o clock." Shin said, feet pressing into the wet earth as he brought himself down to a crouch next to Yuko, eyes keenly observing their surroundings just like her crimson orbs. The Wave country was a few dozen miles to the north, and the Akigawa village was the third closest village to their current location the others being the Tea village-which was a few hundred miles to the east from their current location and the Hot Water village was more towards the northern borders of the Fire country.

So, they'd either be camping out in the wilderness or staying in one of these villages, either way he got the feeling this mission was going to be a long one. Beating a few shinobi-even if they were Senju wouldn't be much of a problem-but handling thousands...That was problematic.

"Chojo and his Inuzuka are close to their outpost as well as the Shimura's." Kagami evaluated further, eyes staring intensely into the close distance before bleeding into crimson. Red irises scanned everything keenly with three tomoe slowly rotating. "There's roughly one thousand of them including Chojo. The Sarutobi and Shimura outposts are at least double in that number." It could prove to be a problem. It was always a problem when there were so much people-if there were only seven he could get in and get out, and kill them all without them ever even realizing he was near the outpost. But, two to three thousand people, that was problematic.

"The Inuzuka will attack one of their outposts, or both very soon. Until then we'll use them to keep ourselves covered and move into a better position." Yuko said after a second of thought. Though the Sharingan couldn't see through things or walls-like the Byakugan, it gave her the ability to see chakra and the color of chakra, no matter how far she may be. Kagami wasn't lying. The Shimura's and Sarutobi's outpost were crawling with their shinobi easily more than one thousand, Chojo who was close by had at least one thousand Inuzuka with him, give or take. She was all for a direct approach, since it saved a lot of time, but this would be one of those times where seclusion was their best ally.

"We should avoid direct confrontation until it is needed. We'll lay down some traps, too, with some grace we'll catch them by surprise, and the traps should be able to take out a part of their outpost." Yuko added, furrowing her eyebrows as she mulled it over. So long as they didn't run into the Inuzuka or get near them they'd be okay. Looking to Kagami, Shin, and the rest of their small unit of two Uchiha shinobi, one Domou shinobi, and one Domou kunoichi. "Any arguments?"

"It is a good strategy, Yuko-san." Kagami said softly. Avoiding direct confrontation until it is needed would save two or three lives right off of the bat. He didn't want his kinsmen, or any Domou dying. "We should split into two teams. One will lay the traps, and the other will be a diversion to draw everyone's attention. Don't rush when setting the traps, you don't want to misplace them or set them off by accident."

Shit happens as the saying goes.

"The diversion group will consist of myself, Kagami, Shin, and Kenji." Yuko said, looking to the older and messy haired shinobi who stood a few feet away with his arm crossed. He nodded. Good, she had his trust and respect. He was a good twenty years older than her, and was full blooded Uchiha, but he was trusting her. He wasn't being scornful "Toshi and Rio, you two will set the traps. Being two of the swiftest in our unit, it shouldn't take you very long. We'll hold them off until then."

"I got it." Rio said confidently, golden eyes beaming in the darkness as a small grin stretched across her face. She put her thick and spiky light brown hair into a higher tail, just barely keeping her unruly bangs from covering her bright eyes. "Try to keep up, Toshi-san."

Toshi snorted but smirked at her, swiping his long mane and bangs back putting it all into a band and high tail. It was a little weird being united with the Domou, they were quite a...Unique clan.

Their skin complexions varied from slightly fair-still darker than any Uchiha to dark brown, to a very, very dark-much unlike his clan's pale complexion which was down the board, the Domou all varied. Their hair was also much thicker and more abundant than his clan's, though not as spiky, and was usually dark brown, brown, light brown, black, or blonde-there were a few Domou, like Misaka that had blue, red, or green hair with matching eyes. Uchiha just had black hair for the most part.

But, what caught his attention the most was their eyes. They ranged from almost black to bright greens, browns, oranges and yellows, to a milky gold like Rio's. Their irises were so big and round, and their eyes were so bright and beaming. He found it to be a bit unbelievable. If Madara, Hikaku, Aito, and other members of the clan could marry, love, and get along with the Domou, then he could too.

"I'll be fine." Toshi said, giving Rio a blank but humored look as she sent a scowl his way. It was always easy ruffling her feathers. "Well, enough of your gawking, come on."

"Like there's anything to gawk at." Rio retorted with a light huff, shaking her head as she followed after him.

Yuko suppressed a laugh, keeping her mind on the current objective, and not the playful banter between the two older people. There was something astounding and amazing about the Domou and Uchiha coming together, but seeing them socialize was even more astounding, at least for her. Some Uchiha remained very distant and closed off, which wasn't all that surprising since it was common trait among her clan, but for the Uchiha that didn't have a fifty foot pole up their asses and stepped out of their shells-letting the Domou pry and drag them out of those shells, their relationships were...Unique, to say the least, but it was as if they were created for each other.

"I think those two are married." Kagami mused out loud, scratching at the back of his head with a blank look on his face. He knew about the birds and bees, and was far from naive when it came to girls-despite just being eight years old. Of course he didn't do anything along _those lines _at all, or even gave it considerable thought for that matter.

"Yeah, now they can drive each other crazy." Yuko joked lightly as she moved in a blur. That's what Rio and Toshi would do if Madara and Mikito, Aito and Misaka, Hikaku and Mitsuki, or the other several dozen marriages that occurred were anything to go by. They would drive each other crazy, but love each other without reservations and unconditionally, it seemed like the ideal marriage in her eyes. Izuna could really drive her up the wall, making her debate and wait out in the cold! But, her heart always raced whenever he was close to her-when he was looking at her. "Have you thought of marrying anyone, Kenji?"

The older Uchiha in question looked at Yuko coldly before he flicked his eyes onto Kagami and Shin, noting both of them waiting for his answer to the question. He let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes for a second.

He considered marriage, and at the stage he was at in his life, he should get married, but it was always such a hassle. A woman and children would be depending on him, while now the only people depending on him were himself, Madara, and Izuna, that was just about it. Some Uchiha women could be a bit cold, and some of them were vixens-he'd like to see a warming smile after coming home from a severe battle, not an emotionless gaze or halfhearted scowl. But, that's not to say Uchiha women weren't lovely. He just never considered the prospect until recently. "I've considered it."

"So, you've taken interest." Shin stated more than asked, glancing at Kenji for a moment before turning his vision back onto the forest ahead of him. He had no problem with it, and if a single hair was harmed or single feeling hurt of any Domou woman the dumbass would be dealing with Mikito and Souji, personally. For Kenji's sake he better be a good husband.

"I guess." Kenji scratched the back of his head, looking a bit uncomfortable with speaking about the topic. "We went to get something to eat a few times, and watch each other's backs in battle." When he returned to the next region he would speak with her, and stare into those light brown eyes, and see if she felt the same way he does. She more than likely does feel the same as him, no woman react the way she did if they weren't at least fond of the man teasing them.

They lapsed into silence as they got into position. There was already a battle raging about just several meters in front of them that was starting to ravage the surrounding landscape. A sudden stream of fire ripped itself free from some feet off to the side before crashing into the shinobi battling and part of the outpost covering everything within sight in noise and light.

_Danzo...And...Hiruzen. _Kagami thought silently, narrowing his eyes as he felt the prickly exertion of Danzo's chakra and the burning resonance of Hiruzen's chakra. _Here goes nothing._

"Usagi..." Yuko muttered, spotting the short girl with her katana in hand, nothing short of a vanishing blur of steel.

Chojo...Yuko looked at him carefully. He was a big and burly man, standing at six foot ten and weighing easily within the three hundred and seventy five pound range-his Ninken was almost as big as he was, and like all the Inuzuka, he was in a frenzy within the blur of steel and fire.

"Leave her to me." Yuko said.

"I'll handle Asuna." Shin said softly.

Usagi and Asuna were always hard to deal with alone, but when they were in sync with each other like this it was close to impossible.

"Keep an eye on each other's backs." Kagami said, nodding to his comrades as they dispersed from their perches and charged right into the swarming inferno.

It didn't take long for Yuko and Shin to encounter Usagi and Asuna. They were in a crumbling part of the forest, just barely missing the group of trees that splattered onto a part of the Sarutobi's outpost. Usagi finished off a Shimura and Inuzuka with one swift swipe, the glittering of her blade and splatter of blood the only sign she even moved. Asuna swiped through five of them, twisting her hips and teeth gritting as she powered forward through the movement, blade transitioning until it was near parallel, and tore straight into Sarutobi's shoulder-the impact sent them both crashing through a nearby tree, colliding with numerous shinobi.

Shin dived right after her, and the ensuing blur of steel was even more radical. Shin and Asuna collided violently, the clang was ear piercing, both glowered intensely at the other as they pushed and shoved, twisted and pivoted, struggling to bind the other and force a misstep. Several Inuzuka and Shimura dashed towards them, the Sarutobi coming from above. Shin and Asuna paused in their clash, both springing off of the ground and swiping through several of them in one swing. Shin transitioned forward going with a slash. Asuna shifted forward, the tip of her blade skewering against the air.

It was astounding and frightening they could fight in sync, despite just battling to the death.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Chojo roared, eyes locked onto Shin.

Usagi eyed Yuko as she swiped her sword clean, far enough from the impact zone that the shock wave wouldn't blast into her. She regarded Yuko more closely, a small smile slowly gracing her face. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again. It must be fate that we meet here, Yuko-san."

Yuko kept her eyes narrowed, Sharingan aglow as it traced Usagi's every single movement. Every pore. Every strand of hair. It was defined and in high clarity, so acute. Usagi was an enigma, but she seemed to have respect for her, something she could really appreciate. "I guess it is, Usagi-san."

* * *

Syrus breathed out a heavy sigh, pressing his palm into the center of his forehead. He really wanted to give up the title of leader. He earned it, but it was a lot more troubling than he anticipated. Over the the years he learned to ignore certain things, let insults go over his head, not let the sheer lunacy of some of his kinsmen start to aggravate him, but everyone had their limit. Whether it was a short or long limit, everyone still had their limit.

He was starting to reach his.

It didn't help Usagi decided to bring up something that quite frankly he didn't even want to speak about. He didn't want to even think about it. The only thing that came with thinking about it was pain, much worse than any wound dealt to the body, and an uncompromising and wild rage that threatened to consume him and send him spiraling down the wrong path. He couldn't quell his uncompromising rage completely, because that would mean wiping out the entire Shimura clan as a start, since they provoked the whole thing.

He'd never kill a child, let alone an infant.

It brought a whole new problem. The conflicts and wars became perpetual, the only real way to vanquish an enemy clan was genocide.

Haji kept his eyes on his elder brother, carefully observing him. From his body movements, to how much and fast he blinked, to how he'd roll his shoulders back until they cracked, and continue to roll them afterwards. The only thing missing in his brother's hand was one of his smoking pipes. The conversation Syrus and Usagi had before was clearly bothering him a great deal, and it was the primary reason he put the brakes on it before it got too out of hand. Gentatsu was always a sensitive subject, the older Domou had been his friend as well, and for once in his life he didn't feel unease around someone that wasn't Subatsu. Of his own clan. The day Gentatsu was lost so was...

Haji rolled his neck to the side.

"How much longer?" Syrus broke the silence, voice a bit low as he placed his elbow on the table and set his cheek into his palm. His father would be more than angry that he did such a thing, but quite frankly he didn't care for all the show and mannerisms his father could be strict about. Don't put your elbows on the table, don't yawn, don't put you feet on the table, don't sigh, don't fall half asleep...It was always don't. He respected his father, honored his father, but his father was just a bit too far gone.

Giving the Council this much power...This much authority.

It was lunacy, in his opinion.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Haji replied, blinking for the first time in awhile, and glancing towards the door with narrowed eyes. "Those other four won't be present this time around-not including Akio. We'll settle this quickly and implement the new change, without them hindering everything, every single step of the way." He could hear the annoyance filling his tone, and did nothing to hide it. A good majority of the Council, clearly, have forgotten their place. A Council had been necessary, to keep certain types of people in check-in all clans, across the board. "Asuna has reported Chojo and his mob of Inuzuka were spotted around our outskirts, the Sarutobi as well as Shimura have also been spotted near our borders with their battles. Usagi and her both have taken a unit."

Syrus nodded, hoping it would be the case, but he wasn't going to hold his breathe. There was always going to be someone or something present to disrupt anything from being settled quickly. He wasn't patient to start with. "Damn Inuzuka, Chojo is even worse than Cho..."

Haji nodded.

Jime, Aya, Akio, and Kata were the first to enter the room.

Nagakura came in next. He wore a simple black kimono with gray hakama and white zori. He was a tall and very muscular man, with long spiky black hair that fell just between his shoulder blades and spiked out around the sides hanging over a part of his right eye, but he kept it out his vision with a thick forehead protector. His skin was quite dark, and his eyes were dark brown. His irises were particularly round and big. "Excuse my tardiness." He bowed his head slightly, moving towards an open spot and took a seat.

"No need to apologize, Nagakura." Kata said with a dismissive air. "You were taking care of a mission, after all."

Nagakura settled on a nod.

Okita entered the room next, wearing a much more relaxed expression than Nagakura's solemness. He looked very much unlike Nagakura. He wore a simple blue kimono with white hakama and white zori. He had a very youthful appearance, looking to be in his early to mid teens despite being in his twenties. He was several inches shorter than Nagakura, having much leaner than the massive physique, his hair was long and messy-going all the way to his tailbone and was kept up with a band that wasn't quite able to contain all of his mane, or it couldn't simply contain his mane. He was a bit lighter than Nagakura with very light brown eyes. His irises were very bright and big.

"Please take a seat, Okita-san." Jime said a bit tense, gesturing towards the few empty seats.

"Sure thing, old man Jime." Okita said cheerfully, taking a seat right across from Nagakura, keeping a light smile on his face. "I tried to come as fast as I could, Syrus, but you know I was on that mission."

Syrus nodded slightly.

"That's Jime-sama to you." Jime wrinkled his nose, disgusted, clearly not very fond of Okita's nickname for him.

"Sure thing, old man Jime."

Daisuke entered the room next before any other retorts could be dished out.

He wore a blank expression on his face. He wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and gray hakama with white zori. He was a little on the short side, standing around five feet and ten inches, his appearance differed from Nagakura's and Okita's. His hair was dark brown, long and wild reaching all the way towards the middle of his back and spiking upward as it got closer to his forehead. He had a very straight laced appearance, entirely serious, much unlike Okita's cheerful demeanor, and Nagakura's solemness. He was very muscular and just a bit fair skinned. He didn't have anything to keep his mane orderly, just letting it do whatever it wished.

"Daisuke-san." Aya said, a genuine smile on her face.

He gave a simple nod of respect in her direction. He turned towards Haji and Syrus. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all." Haji said.

"Excellent." Daisuke nodded swiftly before sitting down.

Osen entered next. Tsugi was the very last to enter.

"I'm not late am I?" Tsugi asked.

"Twenty minutes." Jime sighed in agitation.

Aya didn't look too pleased either.

Tsugi just shrugged and sat down. Jime could kick rocks and eat a dick for all he cared.

Tsugi wore the most basic attire. A black short sleeved shirt and dark gray hakama. His arm was wrapped up in a sling from the last battle. Fighting Isami always proved to be problematic, the man was massive and tall-not as much as Isamu, but pretty damn close. His size wasn't the biggest problem, though, it was his skill set and the way he could move from one side of the battlefield to another in just the blink of an eye.

Osen wore a simple blue yukata with black lines running down it, with the Subatsu symbol stitched onto the back and shoulders. It stopped just below her knees and sort of fanned out, giving her more mobility if she needed it, it hugged every part of her torso along the way. Her arm was not in a sling, but there was an array of bandages around her head with some dry blood stains. The last battle had been brutal and ferocious, they tore a rift from the next region as they left, and encountered nothing but their foes leaving them behind as simple corpses. She eventually collided with Chiasa, and that's how she suffered the wounds to her head.

Both Haji and Syrus were in a similar condition.

"Where is Ryoku?" Jime asked. Annoyance tinged in his tone.

"He wasn't interested." Osen said with a light shrug, not bothering too divulge any further, because it was a waste of time. Ryoku didn't want to do it and that was that. If Jime knew better, which he did, there was no convincing Ryoku. Her husband definitely wasn't suited to be on the Council in her opinion-he was very strong and experienced, but he was better off being on the front lines. He didn't possess the patience, restraint, or the diplomacy to be on the Council.

"I have a better question." Syrus cut his eyes at the older man. "Why is it that you are still here and I'm not staring at your son or grandchildren?"

"Simple. We came to the decision that should I die, or no longer be accounted as worthy enough to be on this Council I will give up my post and they will take the mantle from that point on." Jime said, almost sneering at the younger man, but maintained his respect-Syrus was stronger than him. He wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't give up his control that easily.

Aya nodded, resting her chin against her clasped hands. "I'd say that just about everyone one."

"In that case we will finish this. The fact you've all come here means you accept." Syrus looked at everyone present-it was refreshing not seeing pruned faces looking back at him.

There were a few nods.

Syrus cleared his throat silently. He was never one for drawn out speeches. "As you all know, and have seen-the world is starting to change. Haji and I have decided to change this Council as well, there needed to be more young people who are with the times, and not elders who are behind the times and set in their ways." He glanced around, eyes scanning everyone critically save for his brother, Akio, and Kata, wondering if some of these people would really nod and admit it. Hashirama wanted to create a village, wanted peace-no matter how false and meager it was, he still wanted to change things for the better. Clans wouldn't be fighting anymore, if Hashirama had his way.

The Uchiha and Domou were in a permanent alliance.

Hajime and Tunoichi could put aside their differences and find a common ground-Daishro, Ajo, and the Shimura could put aside their differences with them, even if it was for their own gain. The fact clan boundaries and enmities could be put aside...He could be foul tempered, but he was honest and straight to the point. He even agreed to a truce, basically, with the Yamanaka and Nara.

They weren't coming on the Subatsu's land, so there was no need to go after them.

Not including missions-which were necessary, he didn't seek conflict. He wasn't like his father. Only those who came onto his clan's land, slighted them, or tried putting them into a paddock felt and suffered his wrath.

"If there is nothing urgent or pressing, you all will take care of it." Haji said with a serious tone, eyes focusing on every person for just a few seconds. "To be more precise, you will handle the paperwork,this includes meeting, writing, and speaking with damiyos, local lords, and civilians and their villages that contact us, if you feel the mission or missions aren't worth the effort then just trash it. You can give your considering and opinion on any possible ententes-you don't have to be obstinate or silent, remember that." He placed a great emphasis on the last few parts.

"So, we have your authority." Nagakura said, eyes going to Haji.

"Yes." Haji nodded. He wasn't going tip toe around it at all. He expected Nagakura to be able to put it together without any trouble. "Barring anything severe you have the same authority as my brother and I. I trust all of you take make the right choice. If you feel that a meeting is necessary, then we will arrange one and talk it over as a group." He wasn't going to over complicate things while explaining, once the change was implemented they would see the full depth of it, but for now he'd just make sure to lay the foundations and cast out any doubts.

"So, we're representatives?" Daisuke asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Quite the opposite." Kata said with a knowing smile.

Haji shook his head. "No, that would involve going to shinobi and demon clans and trying to make a formal alliance, lay the foundations of one, and just in general maintaining good relations." The Subatsu weren't known for their social skills, and were extremely reclusive to start with. Excluding the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages.-that was payment. Not a lot of shinobi clans bothered with civilian villages, sticking to the damiyos and local because of the better pay, at times, and there were always Samurai taking their missions.

If what Daisuke said were the case, there'd be a lot more people than those just gathered now. "You have the same authority as my brother and I, barring anything severe."

"So we can take missions, give missions, handle paperwork, and maintain relations with the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages?" Osen ventured, titling her head gently. This was stuff Syrus and Haji handled on the daily basis, even the most mundane things were on their desk waiting to be read, signed, and then filed away or sent away. Haji normally met with the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages, it was a couple at a time. With this change, they'd be able to cover more ground, so to speak. "We can even give our opinion and consideration in regards to possible ententes."

"Seems that way to me." Tsugi drawled, sounding a bit bored.

"Mind your tone, Tsugi." Jime warned.

Silence.

"Your daily duties will consist of that." Haji continued after a moment, keeping his response short and to the point.

Osen nodded, satisfied.

"How are we going to advise you?" Aya asked the elephant in the room.

"You're not going to." Haji said bluntly. No, the days of that were long over.

The Council will be about efficiency not advising. Not dictating.

"How will we-"

"This leaves me more time to work out strategies for coming battles and train everyone." Syrus said, immediately shutting everyone up, and cutting Jime off before he could even catch his stride. They couldn't argue with this fact. If Jime or Aya even tried to argue against this, they were going to make themselves look a lot stupider than just the usual asinine. "I understand this is a drastic change, it is for all of us, including myself. This Council is less about advising and more about taking action and efficiency. I believe this will be more efficient than what we were doing before. All of you have the authority of my brother and I, barring anything severe."

"The whole point of this Council is to advise and offer our infinite wisdom." Jime growled, very close to punching the table, but restraining himself surprisingly.

"I won't argue the fact, a Council was needed, for all clans across the board. Regardless of how big or small they are, every clan has a Council. It was with the sole purpose of preventing and keeping tyrannical, sadistic, and bloodthirsty people from ever attaining power or being shaped into such things in the first place. However, the times are changing, the old Council was stagnant, we needed more efficiency, and I believe this is the first step."

"I won't go along with your perversion of this Council!" Jime shouted, eyes burning with unrestrained fury. The sheer volume and ferocity of his tone caught a few people off guard, even Daisuke and Okita looked at Jime with critical-almost shocked expressions. The room dropped to a deathly silence for several long minutes, and Jime remained standing above his seat.

"Then you will leave and give up your spot on the Council." Haji said, tone nor gaze faltering under Jime's hostile and lethal glare. He stared the older man eye to eye, waiting to see if he'd lose his grip and smash the table in two. It was going to be between him and Syrus, that followed through on the deed. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you are not replaceable, Jime. You are. This is about being efficient, if you wish to hinder things from here on out you will be kicked off of this Council. Immediately. This is happening with or without you."

Jime glowered at Haji, his rage palatable.

"It sounds more efficient." Daisuke nodded after a moment of consideration. Looking between the two glaring men, ignoring the tense atmosphere of the room. Having Syrus present, and free of his time to train the younger generation, and those who are old and in between was a great thing. It was always a huge boost to their drive and intensity-especially the children. It was also getting close to the winter season, though they wouldn't be hit by it, for a wide majority of clans it was crunch time.

"I agree." Nagakura offered two humble words. "But, are we really able to give consideration and opinions about possible ententes?" It was like taboo, to even consider an alliance or a truce, under Hijikata's reign it was nothing short of chaos and war, and ten generations before him it was even worse. If they could really offer their consideration and opinion on alliances. "I'm also little concerned about us-and those after us on the Council having such authority. It can easily be abused and misused."

"You can." Haji nodded without hesitation, smiling for a moment as he pondered over Nagakura's second statement. "This is why you are here, Nagakura."

Nagakura nodded strongly. "I have nothing else to add, in that case."

"What about marriages?" Okita asked, resting his chin in his palm as he looked at everyone curiously, finally letting his eyes settle on Syrus.

"What about them?" Syrus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we able to give our consideration and opinion on those, too?" Okita questioned further. He gave a shrug, hearing Syrus sigh softly. He knew Syrus was a bachelor for lack of a better term, despite redeeming Himeko. Besides, some marriages could be good for the clan-though the Subatsu relied on their own strength, he was free spirited."We've been getting a lot of requests lately. There was even a request from the powerful and influential Mō clan of the Snow Country." The Mō clan were very well known, able to make entire blizzards form with a single thought-or so the common thought was. They were very massive as well, taking up a huge part of territory in the Snow country.

"Yes." Haji said.

"I'm all for it." Okita gave his support.

Aya nodded reluctantly.

Jime left the room.

Looks like his son or grandchildren would be taking his place.

"I'm relieved to hear that." Syrus sighed lowly, scratching at the back of his ear. He really didn't care what people had to say, but within his clan, he cared what they said about him. How they thought of him. Being leader was both a joy and a burden, it was fought for, tooth and nail. He did his best to ensure they were well off and prospered, he had his faults-he's still human after all. Haji was always there to smooth things over, Usagi was diligent with her instruction. "I'd like to implement the changes as soon as possible."

"Well, I'd say we better get started." Kata smiled, showing enthusiasm over the most recent transpired events. "It'll take a good two months to adjust to this change. I heard about what happened with Hashirama and Tobirama, our first priority is ensuring the Senju don't get too gutsy, few oppose them and they've gotten hubris over the last several centuries. The Domou and Uchiha remain in the next region for now, we don't need to worry about them for the moment."

_I wouldn't say that. _Haji thought with narrowed eyes. _Dealing with both of them will be problematic, but then again it's not your objective to confront us...Now is it, Izuna..._

Perhaps Usagi was more insightful than she led on.

* * *

The rain had been terrible over the last few weeks, and tonight was no different. It wasn't the usual downpour, just a light drizzle-almost like a haze or mist of sorts was cascading down from the sky, surprisingly obscuring everything within a ten foot radius and even further in certain areas. The winter was clear to be rolling in-the numerous and powerful stormy gray clouds which hung overhead were a dead give away.

He slammed his foot into the branch, keeping himself firm against the slick surface, and grunted launching himself some dozens of feet forward keeping his dark eyes narrowed and remaining hyper alert. He could spot the rustle of the undergrowth, and critter skittering off, see the drops of night dew cascading down the tic leaves The sensation of freedom-the wind blowing through his hair, eased his troubled mind just slightly. However, it would keep going back to the contents of the scroll. The current state of affairs in the next region.

Daishiro was using one of his most powerful jutsus-the earth tyrant-he never had the chance to see his leader's jutsu, but from what he heard, and how rarely he'd actually use it...It was nothing short of a destructive force.

There were also three Bijuu and packs of Cyclops constantly attacking day in and night out.

It was insane.

He knew such things existed, but to see them up close...These monsters of chakra and abominations...

The world truly was changing.

Hashirama somehow constructed a wood oni-like statue. Sasuke was using one of his most destructive jutsu-the wood human. And, Madara, not so surprisingly evolved his Susano'o even further-evolved his Sharingan that much further. Atsushi and the Akimichi were proving why they were so infamous and used their Expansion Jutsu to its utmost limit.

And, Mikito...

He knew Mikito as a witch, seeing her in person and in action. Her speed was ridiculous, her strength was so titanic it's just frightening, her powerful chakra and life force, just how much chakra she has in that body of her's, how it'd blister and burst in torrential waves one second, and then the next it'd just flat out dissipate like it swirled and compressed into some kind of vortex. It was baffling and terrifying. But, it was her skills that really put the fear in him, and people in general, she was powerful, but skilled.

He couldn't beat her, but more to the point she wouldn't attack him.

She was a bleeding heart.

So they say at least.

He was missing some of the greatest battles in this era-the greatest battles that could happen in history, period. It was such a strange and extraordinary time to live. Clans were clustering together-clans that rarely met face to face except in exceptional circumstances. The Yuki never crossed the ocean to the Fire country, and the numerous islands clustering around the mainland itself.

He knew he had a part to play-his own part, which was very necessary. Hoshi was counting on him. Daishiro was counting on him. But, he couldn't help but wonder...Have the desire to see these battles that were changing the very landscape, that were sending tremors through the ground, that would force those map makers to completely remap everything. That were spreading these shinobi's names all across the world.

But, the ambitious side of him rejoiced at this. He could make something of him. He'd have great battles as well, he'd prove himself and cement his legacy, and soon, he'd see these freaks and forces of nature, these monsters, in action up close and first hand.

Danzo was off of his feet and speeding through the forest, nothing short of a sporadic blur that blended into the darkness. The twelve men he selected kept an even pace with him, while some opted to stay a few feet ahead. They were all at least ten years older than him, with the oldest being in his mid thirties. If he had to be frank he was outclassed, of course he was indeed strong, talented, and possessed a keen cunning-these men lived through countless wars, have countless years of experience more than he does. When it really came down to it, that's what mattered the most-experience. Even if one was a true talent, if they didn't have experience, they wouldn't last very long.

His mission was quite simple in nature. The first task was to wipe out the Sarutobi outpost. There was now a near constant influx of Sarutobi heading into the next region, allowing Sasuke and Genzo to really provoke and start battles and take a piece of land that wasn't even there's to begin with. He could agree this was priority number one, the sooner Sasuke was cut off, he'd turn tail and head back to the compound.

The second task was to eliminate any and all Senju that they came across, it was always great to deal those sanctimonious and priggish pricks a good few blows that really weakened their forces, and so far they encountered about one hundred and twenty or so of those tree huggers. They were dealt with accordingly, their bodies thrown together before being smoldered by savage flames. The Senju were extremely influential, and they were spaced out over several of the landmasses in little groups-considering how powerful they are, it was more than enough, wiping them out was always a first priority.

The third and final task was to lay down traps along just about the entire coast. Hoshi placed a great deal of emphasis on this part besides the first, and he understood why his superior did. The Water country-its clans were known for their navies, since most of their battles took place in the water or on the islands, which was basically just swamp and water, it only made sense. Some clans were more advanced than others. The Kaguya used the standard wooden boat with paddles, though made them much wider. The Yuki just utilized their ice and made ships. The Hoshigaki and Hozuki didn't even need boats, and the Terumi were pretty advanced in their construction of ships.

Once they made it to coast things were going to get much, much, much worse. There wouldn't be a second of reprieve before they all just stormed into the mainland and spread out from there. The Kaguya were going to be the first to probably hit the coast and the Yuki will follow. The Hozuki and Hoshigaki would remain or near the water. Fighting along a coastline could be a bit tedious, as well as dangerous, because the Hoshigaki-the majority of them can undergo strange transformations and become more shark-like. Meaning that they can remain underwater and just pull someone down and tear off their entire leg in the process with their layered teeth.

The traps would mainly consist of explosive tags-sealed with literal tons of gunpowder as well as kunai and shuriken. Considering they'll be in boats of some sort, this would be the best route to take. If the explosion and shock waves didn't kill them, then they would be skewered to death by the projectiles. He'll also have to lay these on the surrounding overpass, knowing they will make it there, a whole multitude of these traps would be awaiting them-once trees started to fall those fools would be crushed.

The catch was though, the traps themselves would be sealed in a Earth jutsu, making it waterproof. The traps would all go off, on land, and in the water.

Meanwhile he will be long gone, on his next mission. The death blows will be dealt and all of those savage clans will slacken for a good bit.

A flare of chakra tore him from his thoughts.

The man black scruffy haired man in front of him, Goro, raised his hand in a signal. They all stopped, remaining on their perches as they all felt the surges of chakra in the close distance. One chakra itself was boiling and shimmering over, definitely Sarutobi. The other was ballistic and there was distinct barks and howls, Inuzuka. The last chakra was wild and overwhelming, but not yet near the other two, definitely the Subatsu. There were also another seven or so people trying to hide their presence and chakra, could be civilians. "We're close to the outpost, now, but we've got a lot to contend with." Goro said, his tone hard as he crouched lower on his perch.

"We're going to improvise. Three of you will go to the coast and set up the traps, don't be too hasty, the placement is everything." Fujiwara stern faced, a man in his late thirties with a muscular build and long brown hair.

"Be sure to use a replication and cloning jutsu." Goro nodded to the three men at his side with a critical gaze. This was the most important aspect of the third task, they'd literally number their traps into the millions, if not more than that. It'd be overwhelming. The three men dispersed from their group, moving with hast towards the coast. With the main priority now being taken care of, he turned his focus onto Danzo. "Fujiwara, Danzo, and the other nine will stay with me. We'll advance forward, take as much time as you need."

Danzo nodded, clasping his hand around the hilt of his kunai even tighter as he crouched into the soggy undergrowth, getting a head start. This was it. From this point on, there'd be no hesitation on his part. "I'll flank you, Goro-san." Danzo turned towards the older man with a cold and calculating gaze, any emotions completely sealed away.

They were off before he even knew it. His feet slammed into the moist undergrowth, carrying him forward with blinding speed and sheer purpose. He would have preferred to set the traps along the coast-it had a much more long lasting effect, but going right into the hornet's next-he could do that as well. He understood better than anyone that he had his own part to play.

The incoming terrain was wracked with debris and explosions. There were flashes and savage barks...A massive man spiraling until a surge of wind whirled around him destroying everything in sight. Danzo smirked for a moment, he had been anticipating this. That massive wild haired man was definitely Chojo, Usagi and Asuna were also present within the chaos, the flash of their fangs howling through the rain.

He unleashed a quick stream of fire. The attack slamming into the Sarutobi outpost, and any Inuzuka close by smothering everything within his line of sight in a sea of flames. A violent glint alerted him to another attack, and with blinding speed he evaded the sharp edge of the kunai that was poised for his neck. His feet tore into the ground as he slid away.

"Danzo! Kagami! I knew I felt your chakras!" Hiruzen shouted as he landed a few meters in front of him, shuriken clasped firmly in hand as four older men landed beside him before dispersing. His spiky dark brown hair went almost completely up and was hanging off to the sides, showing just how drenched his thick hair truly was. He was clad in the Sarutobi's garb along with dark red plated armor, a confident smile was on his face, though he looked like he was about to seal his emotions away.

Kagami landed a few meters off to the side, katana already drawn and Sharingan activated as he stared down his two foes.

"How cunning of you to use Chojo Inuzuka's attack to you advantage, Danzo. And using it to seclude your presence, Kagami." Hiruzen said with a small upturn of his lips. These two were his enemies, but he wouldn't deny the fact they were both extremely powerful and intelligent.

"I'm not holding back." Kagami said, dead serious, his stance becoming frighteningly stronger. His usual warm and understanding eyes completely cold.

"Tch," Danzo fired three shuriken forward. Hiruzen copied his action, gritting his teeth as he anticipated Danzo's follow up. Six projectiles clanged off of each other, flipping out of control and sinking into nearby branches. Hiruzen blocked the swiping stroke of Danzo's gleaming tanto, staring into those dark and cold brown eyes. He reacted in a flash, swinging a punch at his jaw. Danzo dodged his first punch, gliding passed him and clasping his hilt with both hands surging forward off of his back leg.

Hiruzen grunted hard pressed, blocking the first stroke just barely, quickly unleashing a rapid barrage of strokes. Danzo advanced steadily, blocking and dodging the blur of steel with fluidity. Hiruzen overbalanced on a stab, flying passed Danzo and tearing bark from a tree like tissue paper. Danzo spun kicking him away with his shin, sending the youngest son of Sasuke flipping across the ground in a smoke cloud.

Hiruzen flipped to the side, avoiding a splatter of projectiles, sprinting off to the side. Danzo lunged off of the ground, chasing after his foe. Hiruzen slid to a halt with Danzo dashing in from one side, Kagami flying from overhead with his blade pointed downward.

Danzo smirked preparing for the coming battle.

The trio jumped up and away from each other, putting out a sudden wave of chakra that propelled them even further firing a volley of fireballs at each other. Hiruzen flipped away quickly landing and sliding on all fours, driving mud and grim deep into his nails. Kagami fired a larger blast of fire his way, But, Danzo grunted and an earthen destructive wave of force slammed right into the blast of fire.

Danzo quickly turned watching Kagami rocket towards him from the side, as Hiruzen came from straight ahead. Their battle resumed. The trio launched short ranged punches and kicks at high speeds until it wasn't enough and fired shurikens and kunais at each other in rapid succession. Each attack and projectile was blocked, countered, and returned flawlessly sending small reverberations through the earth and whistles through the air.

Danzo shot up to Kagami's form, he raised his leg preparing to kick the Uchiha while he was still half balanced on the tree. He was stopped grunting in pain as Hiruzen slammed his elbow against his shin and Kagami slammed his knee against both of their blows. The resounding collision rattled their bones, all three of them struggled for supremacy.

Kagami reached down behind him with one arm, blasting off of the ground just as Danzo's blade stabbed into the ground where he had been prior. This left Kagami open, and still rocketing through the air, Hiruzen snapped around, bringing one fist down, and smashing Kagami into the ground. Hiruzen brought both hands forward in a seal, but Danzo slammed his elbow across the side of his skull, forcing the three of them deeper into the ground. Snapping and crunching soon echoed through the area as trees ripped themselves away from the ground.

"HAAAAAA!" Danzo shouted, spirals of earth shot upward, tearing from the ground in sporadic loops, rocketing towards his two foes from every angle. Hiruzen tensed, darting one way and then another as several loops arced passed him just by an inch, while Kagami opted to lunge and jump, trying to outpace the torrent of earthen coils.

"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Kagami shouted, exhaling a massive orb of volatile flames forward pushing off the insteps of his feet, adding speed behind his rotating inferno. The orb of fire made contact with the torrent of earth in an earth shaking explosion that sent out gusts of wind and debris before it was consumed in the massive blast of fire. Kagami shot out of the cloud of smoke, shirt slightly burned, and slammed his right fist into Danzo's stomach before he could dodge. The Shimura yanked him forward, slamming a knee into his sternum, slamming a fist into Hiruzen's attack that sent them skidding away from each other once again.

The trio phased in and out of sight, battling across the ground and the branches above using unreal agility and dexterity. Kagami launched an attack, only for Hiruzen to use a clone and dodge, then when Danzo would dash in from one side launching a strike, they'd disperse and jump to their perches, only to be hit from behind since Danzo could choose where and who he wanted to strike since he'd break the stalemate.

Danzo gritted his teeth, bracing himself as Hiruzen charged him, blocking two quick punches with his forearm, but Hiruzen's speed increased and the rain was becoming a good bit thicker than before. He lunged in slipping right through Hiruzen's guard and aiming a kick for his kneecap, but Kagami halted it with his own shin, eyes glowing a bright and haunting red. Hiruzen opened his hand, forcing both his assailants back with a blast of fire.

Kagami grunted softly skidding along the ground as Danzo forced himself to a halt. "I should've expected nothing less from these two. This could take longer than I thought..." He mused to himself, eyes gazing over Hiruzen first and then Danzo._ As long as Yuko, Shin, and the others succeed I will be able to as well._ He relaxed his wrist, widening his stance feet as he clasped the hilt of his katana with an overhand grip. _I don't know how long they can keep Usagi and Asuna back, considering Chojo is present as well, but I'll do everything that I can here. _Kagami placed his two fingers together, ready to execute a jutsu in a heartbeat or lunge forward.

Kagami dashed forward. "OHHHHH!" He continued dodging Danzo's wild barrage, aiming a stroke for his chest with his blade. Hiruzen yelled, extending an arm forward and deflecting the precise cutting edge, hoping to keep Kagami's attention negated long enough so he could land a strike, he launched one forward but Danzo raised his arms grabbing him by the wrists and slamming him into the ground, clipping Kagami along the way.

Hiruzen let out a pained dashing back towards them.

Kagami swayed passed a punch, the force cracking a tree just behind him. He feinted with a punch, and Hruzen quickly copied her action except actually throwing a real punch. Danzo ducked under it lashing out with his other fist smashing it square on Hiruzen's jaw forcing blood to fly from his mouth. "AHHHHH!" Danzo yelled, letting his aura surged wildly, his wrist was caught. Kagami grunted, pushing him back, and pulled in towards himself, stretching his leg up and slamming it under his chin as his knee collided with his own.

Danzo dashed away from Kagami, raising his forearm just in time to block the kick. He blocked Hiruzen's punch that would have slammed right into his nose, lashing out with four punches in rapid succession. Hiruzen staggered back, shaking his head a few times as black blotches swarmed his vision. Danzo lunged forward, stepping into Kagami's guard and rammed an elbow against his jaw. He didn't let up his offensive pressure, swinging his fist forward, Kagami strained slamming his fist into Danzo's the impact shattering the ground around them in a huge cloud.

Kagami dashed for Danzo, swiveling, and at the last moment and shifting his stance. Danzo surged back, momentarily caught off guard, and Kagami slammed the edge of his hand into his neck. He flipped over Danzo, completing his rotation, and twisted, facing forwards, blocking Hiruzen's quick punch with both arms, letting the impact carry him back some.

Hiruzen grunted, a radical green aura of chakra burned to life, enveloping his body like a sheet and licking at the air. He dashed forward colliding with Danzo and Kagami. Hiruzen growled, slamming a fist into Danzo's face, feeling the bones buckle, but just as quickly he was kicked in the kidney and sent reeling by Kagami.

Hiruzen recovered, snapping his forearm up just in time to block Danzo's shin, the impact shattered the ground beneath, all at once they shot off to the side trading punches and kicks. Hiruzen smiled, pulsing more chakra through his system, blocking quick and precise assaults from his foes, his expression one of strain. He lunged back from a shuriken, snapping a punch towards Danzo's face, but Kagami's speed was ridiculous and he slammed his palm against Hiruzen's wrist skewing his punch away by a few meters.

Hiruzen dashed back, putting on another charge of speed as both Danzo and Kagami chased after him, and abruptly shot above both of them hands flashing, and with a shout he unleashed a storm of fireballs. Kagami found the barrage to be a bit hard to dodge at first, dashing back and forth between them and ducking under any that got too close, while Danzo simply weaved between the barrage, eyes burning. Hiruzen may have been using numbers, but his aim and placement were too consistent after awhile. He slid to a stop as the last fireball exploded a few feet away from him, kicking up a blast of heat and destruction.

Hiruzen took advantage of the moment appearing behind him and slamming his foot into Danzo's back sending him forward, only for Kagami to send him reeling with a punch to the face.

"HAAAAGHH!" Hiruzen spun, lashing out with a kick, Kagami jumped over it while sending a flash of shuriken forward, Hiruzen looked up just in time to see the flash of the sharpened projectiles burying themselves into his face as his body splintered to nothing. He recovered a few feet away, launching his own barrage but was sent bouncing across the ground by Kagami's fierce kick. Danzo rolled, dodging two kunai by an inch, and turned back to his foes hand already in the boar seal.

"Damn it..." Danzo stepped back, warily shifting his footing as Kagami and Hiruzen both recovered, setting their eyes on him and then each other. _I guess I have no choice but to create an opening, at this rate we're just going to keep going into this stalemate. _He formed the Dragon seal letting his chakra howl gloriously until it lashed outwards in a dark purple-almost black aura, completely covering him from head to toe. "Try stopping this one! Uchiha! Sarutobi!" He clenched his teeth. "Doton! Ōkibona Rōringumaddou~ēbu!"

"Katon! Tsuin Rasen-jō no Kyūtai!" Kagami shouted, letting his chakra bellow mightily and kneading that pontent chakra to dangerous temperatures before letting out a mighty exhale. Red and orange flames erupted from between his lips like a ravenous storm, rapidly taking shape and forming two massive violently rotating spheres that connected themselves with the wisps of fire seething around their edges-carving a path as it shot forward leaving only burnt and jagged ground in its wake.

"Katon! Doragonfaiabomu!" Hiruzen exclaimed. Fire and fire didn't cancel each other out, but if the two attacks were of the same strength they'd just feed off each other before exploding, earth could trump fire but the attack had to be powerful otherwise like normal, it'd just be scorched by the ferocious flames. The thick, high speeding dragon Hiruzen forced to take shape and existence collided with Danzo's massive earthen wall that towered some dozen meters above the and Kagami's twin spheres which looked like a sure death sentence with unrelenting force. Smoke and intense flames bellowed up and out of the collision like precise rays of destruction, tearing and gashing through and into trees, alighting them with its fierceness.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Their respective attacks were forced to climb upwards towards the sky as they fought each other for dominance and to just overwhelm the other. Until finally, all three had enough and exploded in horrendous and bone jarring waves covering everything in a bright and smothering light.

Kagami's eyes flickered up, spotting the poof of smoke trailing above the treeline in the close distance before Rio and Toshi darted passed him in the span of a second. The only sign of their arrival being the gusting wind that threw his hair every which way.

"Kagami..." Danzo snarled, his small body walking through a part of the flames remaining completely unscathed despite their ferocity.

"Danzo..." Kagami said, eyes hard and cold.

Hiruzen came in the other side, all flames seeming to run away from him or completely ignore him as he continued his trek. "I don't like fighting you Danzo or you Kagami, but I am not going to hold back, now!"

Unscathed from the assault and destruction thus far, Ajo appeared within the shadows, pulling himself out of the perpetual, eyes spying a bright red head of hair. _Well, looks like I have perfect timing!_


	77. Astound

**Okay...I just have to say a couple of things. For starters, there has been a time skip of five months. The month is now February.**

**Hitomi turned 17. Hashirama and Madara both turned 19. Syrus turned 22. Souji and Haji both turned twenty. Their respective birthdays long passed.**

**No quote this time.**

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

It was a special day.

Members of the Mō clan and Subatsu clan stood side by side. There had to be at least ten thousand easy. It consisted mostly of adults, elders, and teenagers with the youngest being close to eleven. Any child under that age wouldn't be able to sit still or maintain interest, and nobody wanted to be chasing after hyperactive children and running the risk of getting dirty with such a formal ceremony going on.

The Mō clan were all fair skinned due to being in sub tropic weather for the majority of their lives, and had shining blue or green eyes with exotic shades that varied in between the two focal points. It gave them an extraordinary appearance along with their hair. Their hair was all similar being long, thick, as well as abundant coming out in spiky tufts. There was no way they'd be cold with those thick heads of hair, even in the middle of a snow storm.

The women held a very serene air, were extremely beautiful, and poised. They were also very educated, and by all means powerful. The men were of large stature and exuded power.

The children...Well they were all hyper, naturally, mingling with the Subatsu children while the elders and parents supervised them.

There was a sense of trepidation and excitement swelling throughout the entire normally quiet compound. The gathering mist a sign of the light drizzle that decided to grace the evening with its blissfulness. It set the perfect tone.

Syrus stood with his back straight, the mist cascading down his extremely long bangs until it ended up running down his cheeks. He was never one for the rigorous formalities everyone else devoted their entire lives too, nor the proper mannerisms everyone could be so anal about. He also never agreed with women being second to men or subservient, every women in the Subatsu was treated as an equal in every single aspect. They were all strong. All educated. They can even own their own homes.

However, he did try to look proper and dignified whenever he was out and about, especially when he was in company with clan leaders or damiyos. He walked with a natural pride and could be a bit arrogant, but he was by no means hubris or exceedingly arrogant. He was well aware of his abilities, but he never flaunted them just to do it.

His parents did educate him completely in all the ways of the world, being a natural prospect for leader meant rigorous days consisting of nothing but studying.

That being said he was nearly a wreck as he stood front and center with Haji at his side and Usagi on the other. Hitomi remained by Haji's side, and Himeko was situated at his side, per her insistence.

Nagakura, Tsugi, Aya, Daisuke, Kata, Akio, Shinji-one of Jime's grandsons, and the rest of the Subatsu were dressed in all black. Even his obi and tabi were black and for once his hair was put up in a high tail just barely held together with a red band. This wasn't his style in the slightest-he did wear hakama in combat, but they were never of such a fine texture nor such a fine make. He felt a bit out of place. He had no qualms wearing a simple cotton kimono and hakama, he wouldn't look like a complete fool.

Syrus took a soft breath, steeling himself as the ceremony proceeded.

Sadao Mō leader of the clan stood firmly with a proud smile on his wrinkled face, his bright blue eyes never leaving his beautiful eldest daughter as she looked up at the slightly taller and much darker Okita who couldn't keep the affectionate grin off of his face as he took both of her hands into his own. His daughter returned his grin with a shy smile of her own, gently gripping his hands with her own.

Okita truly adored her, and he had no fears or reservations about the young man marrying his little girl any longer.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago that he sent a request out to the Subatsu for a marriage, preferable with Syrus. It had been a blow to his pride when Syrus rejected the offer, but he didn't hold it against him since they were undergoing a huge internal change at that time, and Syrus as well as Haji wer holding it altogether. He wasn't privy to the details, but the entire Council seemed to undergo a huge change, and it showed.

So, accepting a marriage couldn't be on the agenda at that point in time since their very clan could have fallen apart, as doubtful as that is. The Subatsu were the most austere and ascetic of shinobi clans with the Domou in the very same spot.

It surprised him more than anything that Syrus showed no interest in marriage, being the leader of the Subatsu it was advantageous that his daughter marry him for the obvious reasons. Syrus was powerful, charismatic in his own way, and extremely devoted to his people. If anyone even slighted the Subatsu he would raise hell. Rikudo forbid anyone ever hurt a woman or child, Syrus would more than likely skin them alive.

A shining example of this being the fall out with the Senju-again, he wasn't privy to the details. He knew well enough about the Senju that and implosion of sorts was bound to happen since the Senju were so damn high and mighty.

But, he also knew a wolf doesn't kill unless it's threatened or being rushed into a paddock. He lived alongside snow wolves among other beasts his entire life, and more often than not they hunted together and even shared the same land and food. A wolf only kills another animal because it has to eat in order to survive. It just doesn't kill to kill.

He kept this in mind filtering it through with all of the horrible and down right detestable rumors he heard of the clan.

The greatest surprise came when Okita expressed his own interest in marrying his daughter, being respectful and showing a gentle appreciation for her beauty. He had been a little hesitant to sway in that direction, but his daughter was soon taken by Okita after a couple of months of spending time together. He had a boyish charm about him, and he was incredibly kind, a true gentlemen in every aspect, her daughter said as much.

He also conceded since the internal change within the Subatsu basically put Okita and those in the Council in the same league as Syrus and Haji. Okita wasn't the leader, or the second in command, but his influence and power was just the same as their own. It was such a strange thing, literally unheard of since every Council, including his own, supervised everything and practically dictated. His, like many other Councils were also made up of strictly elders-people well beyond their late sixties.

Of course, he couldn't deny his daughter. She had grown incredibly fond of Okita, and in the same respects he returned her fondness.

"This is so nice." Usagi swooned as the couple began to exchange vows, they weren't typical vows and Okita took the lead before biting his thumb until it bled. After so much conflict and bloodshed over these last few months it was nice to experience such a warm and sincere moment, it warmed the pit of her stomach. Moments like this were rare and had to be cherished as well as treasured, she never took anything for granted.

Okita was completely dedicated and loyal to the clan, he practiced his kenjutsu as much as she did, and was a prodigy in his own right. He was just an all around incredible young man personality wise; always putting others and their needs ahead of himself. He played with the children as well. Always respectful and having a gentle appreciation for the opposite sex, he could even make some Subatsu women swoon and blush-something that was rare.

He was never one to frown much or dwell on negative things, he could be quite a goof, a trait he shared with senior Hesui.

"I've never seen Okita grin so much except when he's defeated someone in a sparring match. He really adores your daughter. Sadao-san." Osen said, genuinely happy.

"I know, she's so pretty. I can't believe that's her natural hair color." Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. She underwent a change, looking a bit more firm and bit more poised. The evident signs of toned muscles packed under milky smooth skin was very much prominent only enhancing her figure. However, she really wished she could have that beautiful white hair. It looked so fluffy.

"Okita is so lucky to marry a woman like that." Himeko said softly, tilting her head gently as she looked up at Syrus. She wondered if she could stand before Syrus in the same way these two stood before each other, but it was a silly thought and she knew as much. She had training to attend to among other things on the daily basis and he was busy as well, but he always made time for her...So maybe there was a chance. "Too often times one marries another for prestige, wealth, or out of duty and obligation. At least they got to spend time with each other and fall in love."

"It's so romantic." Hitomi nodded.

"You sound like saps." Syrus groused.

Haji nodded in silent agreement, but then again that's what women fantasized about.

"I agree, love is a wonderful thing." Sadao said with a small grin on his face. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "I am confident that Okita will truly make her happy and adore her. I am a little surprised you haven't considered marriage yet, Syrus-san. A man of your rank and stature should already have a large family and one that is still growing."

"I don't think it's right for my children to be born into such a world as the one we live in." Syrus muttered softly, keeping his eyes ahead on the mist that was steadily dripping down his hair now. Things were bad enough as they were, his child didn't need to be standing across from another ready to battle to the death just because they're from opposite clans. It was an extremely fucked up mentality and he wouldn't subject his children to it. He didn't want them to be without him for months and even years on end, relegating their quality time to just a few days. They deserve so much better.

"But, to have a heir isn't required." Sadao scanned Syrus carefully.

"It's implied and insinuated. It is a part of the current system." Syrus said a bit tight lipped. He wanted to say something else that was a bit more vulgar, but given that he was in the middle of a ceremony he kept his response reticent. "And, if one doesn't have a heir straight away, it usually causes discord in one clan and whatever alliance was in place is ripped apart, they start battling each other again, and the cycle continues. It is perpetual."

_The system is broken. It needs to be destroyed. _Syrus added silently. _Everybody's mentalities are fucked up. The mentality is a fucked up mentality..._

Sadao nodded, offering no rebuke or argument to the younger man's statement. His own marriage had been a machination of the current system in place just not shinobi, but for the entire world. For honor and for duty, for the sake of the clan. For the sake of family. He truly loved his wife, even if she could be a bit strong willed and very independent. She loved him just as much. He never believed women should be entirely dependent on men anyways, or be considered lower than men.

But, it didn't change the fact she never had a choice or say in the matter, and he never did either.

However, Syrus used the word 'current' which could imply a great many things.

However, Sadao's response was short and concise. "Something has to give eventually. The world has been in this state for centuries, we're all tired of the fighting and endless bloodshed. A lot of people only continue to fight because of their rage and turmoil of losing their loved ones. They lust for revenge." He could see it, even where he resided in the Snow country where his clan was dominant-nobody was really sending children off to battle, not even near the age of ten years old yet. This, in of itself showed just how weary everyone was. "But, if we don't fight...If we don't kill another, we can't survive. It's what we've been taught growing up."

Sacrifice another to save another, it was something they were all taught growing up. For the sake of the clan they suppress their emotions and become killing machines, sacrifice anyone and anything so long as the clan continues to thrive.

Sadao took note of Syrus's bristling. He could feel rage coming from the man's figure, but it wasn't directed at him. Nonetheless he took caution. "May we talk seriously?" His daughter just finished running her bleeding thumb over both of Okita's eyes and moving towards his lips.

"I am serious." Syrus said a bit dryly.

Sadao smiled. "Then what do you think needs to happen to change the system?"

"Shinobi clans lack direction and organization. Even if they wanted to establish a village system they wouldn't be able to work out every single nuance themselves, more importantly they wouldn't have the proper funds and leadership to see it through. And, again they wouldn't be able to organize everything themselves, they would need assistance from the outside and that comes in the form of the Damiyo. We're dependent on those pompous fools as it is now." Syrus said, annoyance coming into his tone, but he looked thoughtful.

It was the reason why he couldn't buy into Hashirama's bullshit, for all that talk he was only going to repeat the perpetual cycle. Nothing would fucking change.

It was a fucking sham...

"Shinobi will either need to rebel and overthrow the Damiyo and take the land...Destroy this system and become independent or continue to be used as weapons and relying on the Damiyo and local lords for everything. Whether they unite into a village or not won't make a difference when they choose the second choice. They will continue to fight, it goes from a battle of people to a battle of nations." Haji added quietly.

"We are weapons." Sadao said. Of course he was more than aware of this, but he wanted to see where Syrus's line of thinking was going. He was speaking of clans unifying into villages across the board, and such a thing can be considered lunacy and nothing short of asinine. But, he wasn't obstinate like most people his age, things did need to change for the better, or shinobi clans were going to be extinct.

"I understand that, and it'd be wrong not to call us weapons, but we're still humans. shinobi clans only sell their services to the highest bidder-which is the Damiyos and local lords. And, the damiyo and local lords view us as tools, to be used and disposed of...Nothing more or nothing less. How many shinobi clans have been wiped out by those pompous fools' fears and paranoia..."

Sadao's eyes darkened just a little. It was well known while damiyo and local lords paid for their services, they held an unhealthy fear of the shinobi.

"In order to create a village they would need that Damiyo's permission for starters. Since they do control and own the land, after all. To further that they would still be employed by that very Damiyo. Nothing really changes. Clans band together to form villages and the fighting just continues. The village sells the services of its shinobi instead." Syrus explained further, struggling to keep the mocking edge out of his voice, and once again keeping his words more sweet than usual. He was going to say shinobi would continue to be dogs for the damiyos. "So we sell out our clan-our family, just for the sake of the village, what a sham...What a waste...What a contradiction."

Himeko looked at him with slight worry. This sounded like it really troubled him.

Hitomi tried to block the conversation out. Quite frankly it was more than a bit morbid, but she remembered Haji asking if she was certain she was ready for this sort of life. She said yes, but she didn't know shinobi life was such a dark and...Frivolous life. They were looked at as nothing more than weapons. Living just for the next mission. Weapons that damiyos and local lords contacted them and bought their services, viewing them as expendable and not living, breathing people. "You make it sound like you're all shacked and bound in chains..."

"That's not too far from the truth." Sadao replied, but didn't look in her direction. "If we don't take missions we can't eat, we can't survive. It's just that simple. We need the damiyos and local lords as much as they need us."

"Why not take missions from a civilian village?" Himeko couldn't help but ask the question. It was none of her business to get involved, but she had to ask this one thing. Civilians were always looking for shinobi to assist them-normally that was so they can kill off other shinobi that were harassing them or their villages. There were a lot more civilian villages. It was too much of a common thing for shinobi to just storm a village and raze it to the ground.

Sadao just rubbed his fingers together.

"It always comes down to money." Hitomi couldn't shake the anger from her voice. Even if she did come from a good background, she seen the depravity greed and money can send people spiraling down.

If there was one thing she learned right away living with Haji and the Subatsu; it is that they had no use for money within the compound. Nobody was charged or anything of that sort, they didn't need money. The only reason they needed money was for when they leave the compound and that's it.

It will always come down to money.

"We do!" Usagi said, hoping her chipper attitude lightened the mood. It would always come down to one thing, and that is money. "We only relayed messages back to those Damiyos before because it was nearing winter, it was crunch time for every clan, shinobi, demon, or mercenary..." The months nearing winter would always be a very violent and cutthroat time. "The pay from civilian villages isn't nowhere as good as damiyos or local lords, clans can easily get twenty million ryo from the damiyo and local lords, and that's really just the starting pay. Civilian villages won't even pay close to that amount, but unlike those nobles, they actually need or services, and aren't using us to further their own gains."

Hitomi beamed a smile at Usagi, happily distracting herself from the dreary mood.

"So, we are either slaves to our natures or slaves to the damiyos and local lords...You are right, we are divided and scattered. We lack organization." Sadao picked up the conversation where he left off, speaking a good deal quieter than before. "We've never had our independence, we've always had to rely on the damiyos and local lords, and in turn we've only become more divided and scattered because of this dependency on them. What you're saying is even if all shinobi clans unite as one nothing will truly change."

"Well..." Syrus resisted the urge to scratch his head. "If all shinobi clans around the world united, everything would change. It'd be a day and night difference. We'd all be unified under one banner. The damiyos would have no choice but to bow down before all of us and give up their land, which will eventually boil down to war between us and them. But, I know that will never happen, even in a million years. There's too much enmity between clans. The shinobi clans living within their respective countries will unite with their affiliated clans in that area and then go to the damiyo. In short we go from battling each other daily to just a war every few decades or so-whether it is clan, country, or village we will always be divided. Nothing changes."

"But, there is one thing you are forgetting." Sadao said with knowing in his eyes, allowing a small smirk to cross his face.. Syrus made good points, some could be argued against, but he wasn't going to invest the time of the effort it would take to argue against those points because he agreed with them. But, like all young men he forgot one or two crucial parts. "What would have caused all of these clans to unite into a village, and what would have caused all of the damiyos to agree to such a thing? It is safe to assume that the damiyos would be hesitant to go along with such a thing. They'd be splitting their power fifty fifty so to speak."

The one thing that could make clans unite without arguing and damiyos agreeing to the village system would be a threat. A severe threat. A threat so severe and frightening they'd have no other choice but to unite and go along with that farce village system. Because, alone they wouldn't even stand a sliver of a chance against the threat-even with ten more behind them they wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. Unless the Jubbi made its presence known again there wouldn't be anything that could force such a transition.

Hashirama would be the one to spearhead such a movement...The village system was his whole idea, after all. Bring the clans together to form a village.

Then other villages will be formed eventually, the idea will catch on, and there will be momentary peace. Then those villages go to war using free rights and expansion as nothing more than bullshit excuses to provoke and antagonize wars.

"The only thing capable of forcing clans to unify into a village and the damiyos to go along with it would be if there was a severe threat to all of them. A severe threat to the shinobi clans' longevity and a threat to the damiyos' long reigning power. In other words they would have no choice but to unify and put this into place." Syrus mused a loud, gently crossing his arms over his chest.

"And, you are correct. The damiyos will never agree to such a thing, shinobi gaining any sort of independence would spell disaster for them. The off chance the village is established all power will be in the damiyo, whatever village head runs the shinobi village will just be a puppet with no real power or sway when it really comes down to it. It's all just an act."

A severe threat would be if his clan joined hands with the Uchiha and Domou. And, if they joined hands with the Yuki and Hoshigaki soon after. They already had an entente with numerous extremely powerful clans, the Nara, and the Yamanaka most recently. Now they were in a permanent alliance with the Mō clan, and it was more than solidified with this marriage between Okita and Sadao's eldest daughter-Kimie.

The Jubbi wouldn't be showing its ugly head ever again, and that was a sure fire way to get everyone to agree to the farce. There wasn't anything on the planet that could stop that monster. Even Hagoromo and Hamura battled against it for days and nights, months on end to the point of exhaustion and near death before defeating it-and they had to seal it to boot. Hagoromo later split its chakra into nine parts.

The Bijuu were powerful, but nowhere near that of the Jubbi-a monster of chakra. With no ideals, no conscience, no thoughts...Just sheer force.

Bijuu would more than likely be the equalizers between villages, which would only entice ill will. They were already viewed as monsters, chakra constructs, chakra monsters, demons, and just pure weapons. So, why not just use them as equalizers and the villages each have one.

What was next? Sealing them inside of a human? Something only Rikudo ever did, making himself the first Jinchuriki, and had absolutely forbidden after his late death. The only reason he ever became a Jinchuriki in the first place was to seal the Jubbi away so it could no longer shake and break the world with its limitless wrath.

Only the Uzumaki have such skill in the art of Fuinjutsu to be able to seal a Bijuu within a human.

Imprisoning the Bijuu against their will...

Syrus shook his head, closing his eyes to clear away some of his thoughts.

Sadao nodded with a low hum. If the village head didn't do as the damiyo ordered they could very much be taken right out from their spot by the damiyo's word-which in his opinion was nothing short of lunacy. But, that's what would happen-shinobi become even more dependent on the damiyo and because they have the farce of sharing power the damiyo is always going to be at the top. More importantly, whoever is at the top could start nepotism and exempt others from getting the spot just because of their ideals among other things.

"Things do need to change. They can't keep going on as they have for these last several or dozens of centuries." Syrus continued after a moment of thought, pausing as he couldn't find the words to further explain his point. It just wasn't shinobi that were suffering losses, but also the average person-they were caught in the middle of shinobi battles more often than not, and a shinobi wasn't going to hesitate to cut down an innocent bystander so long as they got their target. "But, I want a permanent solution, not one that will simply dissolve in a decade or even less. The conflicts need to end, not be postponed with hidden antagonism only to erupt in the years to come."

"What you speak of is a necessary evil, in that case." Sadao said softly, old but bright eyes narrowing slightly as he gazed at the thick canopies above him that covered the entire Subatsu compound. He took in everything Syrus said. Syrus wasn't an obstinate man by any stretch, contrary to what people had to say about him-he didn't thirst for blood and human flesh. He wanted the fighting to end just as much as everyone else, but his methods were different. "To unite the shinobi clans on the mainland's five largest countries, something has to make them shake in fear..." He paused, eyes locking with Syrus's. "Or, something...Someone will have to give...Perhaps die."

"Then Izuna Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, or both of them will have to die." Haji solemnly surmised. He heard Hashirama speaking to his brother, and just in general about making an alliance with the Uchiha, and as two of the strongest clans he intended to put an end to all the fighting by them unifying. So long as Izuna and Tobirama remained alive there would be no compromise or conceding between the two clans, he could see that now. If one of them fell, the grief of losing their last brother would push both Hashirama and Madara to fight to the death, or form the village.

Until this happens they'd be fighting.

"An alliance between my clan, the Uchiha and Domou, and all the clans we have an entente and alliance with, will do just that..." Syrus agreed, reluctantly. Facing off just against his clan, the Uchiha, the Domou, the Toppi, the Hagoromo, etc alone just by themselves was truly a terrifying prospect that many wouldn't even wish to entertain. His clan was known as wolves and monsters, the Domou were known as demons and monsters, the Toppi had ridiculously strong chakra as well immense volumes of chakra and were looked at as monsters, the Hagoromo had tremendously powerful chakra, tremendous reserves, and were known to be completely merciless on the battlefields.

It was something even a damiyo wouldn't wish to entertain in contacting them for their services. Contacting clans to fight against them. There was no way the pompous fools could ever hope to control them. If they were united together as one there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the entire world would flip itself over on its head and widespread panic would ensure. Just as Usagi said before.

Any retorts were swiftly silenced and the conversation ended as the beautiful bride made her way towards them with Okita right at her side. They were being cheered on and many offered them toasts in honor of their marriage. Okita had a slight blush coming onto his cheeks as he just knocked back cup after cup, very much enjoying the whole lively atmosphere, greeting everyone with a friendly smile.

"Father." Kimie Mō spoke in a tender tone as she got closer to them, both arms wrapped firmly around one of Okita's. She was about five foot eight with fair skin and every bit toned and curvy. Her clan's trademark thick white hair trailed all the way down to the back of her knees, kept up in a intricate bun. Her bright blue-green eyes shimmered with happiness the closer she got and the signs of early tipsiness were becoming more prominent as a light blush made its way across her cheeks. she couldn't stop smiling and accepting everyone's gracious toasts.

"Kimie." Sadao said softly, his eyes softening as he brought her into his arms. "Are you happy, my daughter?"

"I am." Kimie said sincerely, backing up from the embrace and grabbing onto Okita's arm leaning into him. She turned her eyes onto Syrus, Haji, Usagi, and then everyone else behind them. "Thank you all for your hospitality." She bowed her head gently.

Himeko and Hitomi returned the gesture.

"You're very beautiful." Hitomi said a bit shamelessly.

"You flatter me, Hitomi-san." Kimie smiled, slightly abashed by the compliment. Many a men called her such things, but she was never vain in that regard. "You are very beautiful yourself, and still growing. I'm sure you'll grow into a stunning woman. Haji-san, you are a lucky man."

Haji nodded his head in respect. He wasn't going to partake in it, since he kept his intimacy with Hitomi close to his chest.

"There's no need to thank us, Kimie-dono." Usagi said cheerfully, holding up her own glass of sake in a toast. She was never one to drink, but on special occasions like this she allowed herself to indulge in the festivities. "It's a special day, after all. I propose a toast to both of you and your marriage. May you have many healthy and happy children. Whether it is a boy or girl doesn't matter as long as they're healthy and happy."

"I wish the same for you, Usagi-san." Kimie smiled graciously as she gingerly sipped her sake.

"I think you'd have cute children." Himeko beamed at Usagi, enjoying the fact she lowered her head abashed.

"Mmmm." Kimie nodded with a brilliant smile. "Our children can play together and become best friends."

"Well..." Usagi scratched her cheek. The prospect didn't sound all that bad, and she doubted her husband to be would want seven children like Tobirama did.

"Moving forward, Nagakura." Syrus spoke a bit hurriedly.

This got mixed reactions out of everyone gathered around, Sadao coughed nearly choking on his sake, Haji just took a sip of his sake, but Okita and Usagi both visibly turned red and it wasn't from the effects of the sake. It was no secret both adored children, and Okita always wanted a huge family.

"Let's all drink." Nagakura said with a slight smile, already pulling out another bottle of expensive sake and resting his hand on Syrus's shoulder. "If you spill any of it you have to drink an entire cup again, this is a Subatsu drinking game."

"I think I've had enough." Kimie said gracefully. She wasn't a stranger to the pleasures of sake, and had actually gotten wasted with her sister's and their friends on more than one occasion but, she knew when she was reaching her limit...This sake wasn't the cheap stuff by any means.

"Let's celebrate, it's not every day something like this happens." Sadao said, after all it was a special day.

"Excellent!" Nagakura stated, half smiling again, already starting to pour sake into cups and handing them out. "The rule is simple, if you spill any of your drink your cups get filled and you have to drink it all again. This is a Subatsu drinking game."

"I will have to decline." Aya said graciously.

"As will I." Jime said, giving a slight bow.

"Let's start then." Daisuke cut to the chase and emptied his entire cup without spilling a drop. "Hit me, again."

Tsugi drained his like water before filling it up another two times and draining it with ease. "We're going to need some more sake."

"Another round." Haji said, setting his cup down to be filled.

Syrus, Himeko, Hitomi, Sadao, and Kimie drained the first few cups without much trouble

Okita and Syrus spilled a little bit. Usagi and Hitomi followed suit.

"I'll get another two bottles." Tsugi volunteered, pouring the last of the sake in their cups. "Drink up."

"Hn." Syrus grunted, annoyed he kept on spilling his drink.

Okita and Syrus drained their glasses while Usagi got most of her's down with one sip.

Hitomi grimaced at the burning that started from her mouth and went all the way into her stomach.

She shakily set her cup down.

After some more heavy eating and a few more bottles of sake Nagakura parked himself in a chair several feet away with Daisuke, Tsugi, Ryoku, Osen, and a few dozen Mō clan members that were in a similar condition joining him.

"You spilled some!" Ryoku said with a laugh, filling Osen's as well as two Mō kunoichi's cups up to the brim while he and the men drained their own.

"I can't feel my hands." Osen said a bit blandly.

"This sake is strong." the first Mō kunoichi admitted, but got her glass down without spilling it.

The same couldn't be said for the second and third Mō kunoichi. They spilled some of theirs, and continued to.

"The Subatsu are quite a lively clan. I can't recall doing something like this except when I was in my twenties." Sadao said, slurring his words a bit as he set down his now empty cup. He chuckled a bit, he was now in his late forties and would soon be stepping down from his mantle as leader of his clan and letting Kimie take his place or someone else that was worthy and powerful. He wasn't losing his strength, but in the next decade or two it could start to wane bit by bit. He always thought ahead. "Do you guys always cut loose like this?

"We're austere and ascetic, but even we have to cut loose at times. We're still human, after all." Syrus said, blinking his eyes a few times as they lidded heavily. Life was hard enough with the constant battles and fight for survival, if he didn't give himself and his kinsmen so time to cut loose he wasn't sure what would happen-sex was a great way to relieve that tension, but there needed to be gatherings like this as well. With everyone together and mingling, just having an all around good time.

"Yeah, you know...Live a little." Usagi hiccuped, waving her hand in a cheerful manner. "Life just can't be focusing on the next mission or this clan or that clan."

"If only people shared in your philosophy, Usagi-san. I'd say the world would be at peace and would know nothing of war or strife." Kimie said thoughtfully, smiling at the shorter woman. Men were so quick to come to blows and kill, quite frankly they were nothing more than prideful and moronic brutes that were more concerned with how big their stick is. If women were in power nothing would lead to physical conflicts, because women were mature and sensitive unlike men.

"Yeah, the way they're always scowling and think they're in control." Hitomi nodded in agreement, the action wasn't without consequences and she ended up almost falling backwards despite being in a chair. Seeing Haji's smug look as he helped balance her, she crossed her arms over her chest, and pointedly looked away from him.

"I'm more than confident Okita-san will be a good husband." Sadao with a light glare, but there was mirth shining in his eyes.

"Father!" Kimie flushed, gripping Okita's arm tighter than before. Despite knowing her father was saying it all in jest, she couldn't help but feel a little flustered with him going into overprotective mode. She could really appreciate, and did appreciate it, but it didn't change the fact it was a little embarrassing.

"She'll want for nothing, I'll do everything I can to make sure she's happy and safe." Okita assured, offering a soft smile. If he moved anymore he was going to either fall over or his head was going smack onto the table and remain there. Curse Nagakura, for being so humble and soft spoken he could be forceful when he wanted to. "Well, I should be going, have to speak with everyone else and all that other stuff."

Syrus let out a sigh as he stood up from his seat feeling his knees give once. He was more of a smoker than a drinker, but was not a stranger to sake, wine, or any other alcoholic beverage. He balanced himself for a few seconds before he began to walk. Being the leader he would have to also make his rounds with them, being proper and formal and all of that other stuff he didn't care too much for.

* * *

It was almost February now-there was only one more moon cycle remaining for the current mouth of January, and a whole year just about passed since she was thrown into nothing short of chaos and mayhem. She took it all in stride of course, from surviving the horrible and treacherous mission in Water country to surviving life and death battles on the daily basis in the next region. She definitely grew stronger, both mentally and physically, she could feel how much she leveled up from where she was before.

She wasn't the same frail and indecisive girl she had been.

But, cold weather was something she wasn't fond of, even if she could warm herself up with her chakra.

Winter came in full effect, and has been in full effect now for a few very long months without any reprieve in sight. The normal heat that sweltered through all of the mainland was subdued with a frigid chill that wouldn't be quelled by any means. It was a time many found to be more than complicated and trying. Winter meant the ground froze over, so growing food or anything of the sort was out of the question, it was also a time when sickness could become rampant. Being a day's travel away from the nearest hospital or medical place-and ten feet of snow on top of it would make the trip impossible.

In some places there was only a few inches of snow, like a fine powder that just covered the landscape. In the most northern parts and even the middle and southern parts of the Fire country were experiencing winter's frigid cold. Temperatures dropped to the mid teens during the day and below zero at night.

Yuko cursed mentally as she peered out through the window of the Inn she was staying in just watching the hustle and bustle of the people below her, despite their being a few piles of snow every now and again. She always felt at ease watching people and being around them as they go about their daily lives. The Sand country was always bustling with lively activity, there was never a time when the streets weren't packed with vendors among other things, and she had grown accustomed to the vibrant atmosphere of large groups of people.

She was close to the Wave country-where her and her unit made contact with their intended targets. Everything had been going perfectly-perfectly according to their plans until Chojo decided to tear a crater into the landscape-with the help of the trap they set up, taking out a massive portion of the Sarutobi's _and _Shimura's outposts while doing damage to the surrounding terrain.

It would have been all good and dandy if it wasn't for the fact she was cut off from Kagami and the others, and better put they were completely cut off from each other once the destruction completely ensued.

It was a glaring error on her part. A stupid mistake, the greatest mistake she could possibly make. She always prepared herself with multiple choices and implements for when the time came, but there was no way to anticipate Chojo creating that huge of a crater, and somehow their trap being set almost in sync with his horrendous impact with the earth. It knocked everyone clear away for dozens of feet-Kagami, Shin, Rio, Kenji, and Toshi, she hoped they were alright.

She found some relief in the fact that they did indeed complete their mission, but now she was estranged from the others. For the last five months she was scouting the area and encountering numerous shinobi, many of them being rogue, as well as ronin. When the snow came a wide majority retreated, and those belonging to a clan retreated back to their compound, and the ronin eventually found work or were killed in battle.

But, this also gave her a perfect opportunity. Despite his demeanor, and what many people said about him, Souji was very kind. He gave her the map, gave her the tools she needed in order to find out the truth on her own, he even invested his time looking back in records a long while back. He didn't need to do that, at all. He had bigger things to worry about than her. Another testament to his kindness was the fact he was behind sending her on this important mission, of course Madara agreed with him, but Souji was behind giving her the chance she badly desired.

Steadily, she was getting closer to where the Kizoku compound used to reside, if what this map showed was in fact true. It may not be up to date with the current map, but the geography was just about the same. The only problem was the route to get there was plagued with so many rogue shinobi-even now there were probably dozens lurking about just waiting to take some oblivious person by surprise.

It was a necessary risk, and one she would take. She had safety in this village, in this inn. The village's military was quite powerful and nobody was stupid enough to try and bring conflict right to the gates.

She stood up swiftly, sword nestled on her back.

* * *

The very air itself was poisonous. It was chalk full of tension and trepidation, it could be cut with a razor, it could be cut with the mere whispering of a word. Fleeting, but would leave a tornado in its place that served only a destructive force.

He was about to be in the 'Red Sands'

However, for now, he was in the underground city he's become accustomed to.

The Red Sands was what many were calling the Sand country, for the fact there were many heads on stakes, of those who the Uchiha and Domou killed in battle, and blood stained the sand itself mixing in with it as it dried turning it into an ashen, very dark red of sorts. When all out war erupted, he found himself facing down with Uchiha and Domou in addition to the Shimura, Sarutobi, Hyuga, Hatake, Akimichi, Hageshii, Shainingu, Chibana and lastly Tachibana. However, the Uchiha and Domou had to be the most ferocious foes he had to encounter.

Tobirama stood face to face with people he never thought he would-and quite frankly for most of them, didn't have the desire too. Hashiama was the complete opposite, of course, looking rather happy that they were altogether.

Izuna stood with his arms crossed with a hateful glare pointed right onto him, however the bright green haori with his clan's as well as the Domou's crest on the shoulders, sleeves, and middle of the back caught Tobirama's attention first, as it always has recently.

The Uchiha wasn't wearing any armor, but the sword at his side was more than enough to get the point across. There had been a very strange change within the Uchiha, they wore different uniforms than before, some of them, and everyone-Domou and Uchiha wore thick bandanna-like forehead protectors with the kanji for sincerity carved into the middle of it.

He was wary of the Domou, but not for the same reasons as the Uchiha.

Mikito, Souji, Ahiko, and Madara were also present each of them wearing a light blue, violent, blue, or black haori, and sporting the same forehead protectors. Unlike the other three, Madara opted not to wear hakama and kept his regular black pants on, but wore a black haori.

Yes, it was extremely strange indeed. He couldn't see the Uchiha being able to really get along with the Domou...The Uchiha were divided completely. Whereas his clan, as well as the Domou and Subatsu had no such things, the Uchiha were divided. There were peasants, slaves, civilians, the warrior class, and then the "royal or ruling" line which would be Madara, Izuna, and the higher class of the Uchiha. Of course they were powerful, but were still divided in the long run of things, and fundamentally that wasn't good.

He noticed there were some Uchiha who looked bitter, as reports he got over the last few months tended to say-the outfit change wasn't just for those here at the moment, but all members of the Uchiha and Domou. But, there were also Uchiha who were not as...Bloodthirsty, but to his surprise, or not so much, these Uchiha were married to a Domou.

He had no idea what was going on, other than the fact there was a great deal of change going on within the Uchiha clan that effected every single person. Uchiha hated change, they hated everything and everybody for no good reason, they would come resent this change if they haven't done so already-resent Mikito, Souji, Ahiko and the Domou as a whole. And, resent whoever was so for this change, which would likely be Izuna.

Despite Madara's refusal, and Izuna's-Hashirama continued to send ceasefires, hoping that they could end the conflict.

Quite frankly he believed his older brother was being an idiot, there was no sense in reasoning with them. Madara would never agree to a truce, and Izuna would never even consider it. They will go to their graves hating his clan, battling his clan and spilling their blood. If there were Uchiha who couldn't even get on board with this change with their allies-which was nothing extremely bad from what he seen, read, and heard...Then how were they going to get on board with Hashirama's village idea or even consider it.

The Uchiha would be too damn focused on their own needs and desires that everyone else, every other clan that joins the village is going to have to take a backseat. If their needs are meant they'd have a fit, if they didn't get what they want they'd have a fit, if someone looked at them the wrong way they would have a fit. There'd be no satisfying the Uchiha, and it went just beyond Madara and Izuna...

He put his focus to the present.

The Desert damiyo-Enshi sat front and center with the Sand damiyo-Ryouma.

"I believe you have something important you want to discuss with me." Ryouma said calmly, putting his eyes onto Enshi for several long moments. He turned them onto Hashirama for a long moment, staring at the younger man with all intent. This was the man people were calling 'god of shinobi' he was battling Bijuu, cyclops, and the people standing beside him and more on the daily basis. The moniker was quite over the top in his opinion. Hashirama couldn't be older than nineteen.

Enshi nodded stiffly, his posture turning extremely tense. "As you are aware, my military has taken a steep loss..." Despite Hashirama's and Tobirama's death defying use of the clone jutsu, his men were still killed, it was only natural in battle. There would always be losses, but he'd have to persevere and fix all of the damage later. He was expecting losses, but nothing so steep. They numbered about four thousand roughly, but with Hashirama's and Tobirama's clones that was easily increased into the high hundreds of thousands.

Even with his fighting on the front lines, boosting the morale of everyone it wasn't enough.

The Wind damiyo was showing just how superior he was, by the very second another village or country became a part of his own.

"My people are weary of this conflict, and I can't risk taking any more losses. The Wind damiyo's military numbers into the high hundreds of thousands, and that's not taking into account his reserves. By the days, more and more fall to the Machine that has become the Wind country, those who don't willingly join are beaten into submission..." Enshi clenched his hands. That would involve killing many people. "Hashirama-san has also convinced me that this is the best action to take for the future, at this rate my military will be completely wiped out and we'll be vulnerable to attack."

Ryouma nodded his head, mulling it over. He never turned away anyone that was in need, that's why many called his country the heart of the entire region. No matter of class, age, or gender everyone was given a chance and a safe haven. "However, I think you've already taken into account you will lose your title of damiyo." This brought a reaction out of everyone, but none were pleasant.

"I have." Enshi said with some bitterness in his tone. It was either do this, or continue to fight and end up having his entire army wiped out, or close to it. Then he'd be forced to send out children to the battlefields, to provide cover at the very least. He didn't want to do this and refused-many shinobi clans abolished the practice, but there were a good many that still sent their young into battle. "I've come to accept it, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now face to face with you."

"Hmm." Ryouma nodded softly, just barely putting his head into a decline. "You will be compensated, of course, and become a member of my inner circle. Your soldiers that are still alive will be given the rank of general, and lastly every man, woman, and child will have a home..." He flicked his eyes from Hashirama to Tobirama. "And, what will the Senju do after this? I'd hate to think you'd return and attack out of spite. I know your hatred and enmity runs deep with the Uchiha."

Tobirama resisted the urge to sneer, suppressing it with sheer willpower. Ryouma wasn't wrong to ask the question, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat his response to the noble the slightest. "We'll be going back to our compound. Our business here will be finished and done with. We have no other need or reason to remain here in the region." The main reason they were there was to combat the Uchiha and Domou.

Madara and Izuna bristled while Souji just narrowed his eyes.

Mikito stared at Tobirama long and hard. _This man... _

"As long as the children remain safe. That's the only thing that matters." Hashirama spoke up for the first time. It was why he came to this decision and practically pressed Enshi to go along with it. There were roughly one thousand soldiers left in his Imperial army, and that would quickly dwindle with the next battle-that can and could come at any given time, even now. The underground city would keep them safe, but like Haji once said-they'll start using jutsus to make the surface collapse in. He didn't fight losing battles, but he knew when it was just better to concede. "We should finalize this."

"I agree, Hashirama." Mikito smiled sincerely, taking her mind off of the priggish white haired prick standing in front of her. Tobirama, as long as he drew breath the Uchiha and her clan by extension will always be threatened, and he would elevate Hashirama into the seat of power with layered machinations and sophistry. The best thing for them was to keep the Senju at more than an arm's length. Tobirama couldn't be trusted, Hashirama was in the middle, for her, but she was still wary. "It's best for the Sand and Desert to not continue fighting."

Tobirama snorted lightly.

The action was heard clearly.

"You have something to say, Senju?" Izuna asked coldly.

Oh yeah, as if your clan and the Domou weren't part of that problem. Tobirama held his tongue only narrowing his eyes, feeling furious. Besides Sasuke, Daiki, Atsushi, and Daishiro the Uchiha and Domou were their most ferocious enemies. Mikito in particular would go right after Hashirama with Madara trailing behind and destroy his forests-and parts of his wood oni statue, and there was the time she wiped out close to fifty Senju all by herself without even batting an eyelash while fighting Hashirama. With all of these conflicts the Imperial soldiers dwindled down close to nothing.

"Excuse Tobirama-kun, some dust got in his nose." Mito said, shooting the white haired man a stern glare.

Hashirama joined her.

"I was clearing my throat." Tobirama shot a hard look at the two of them.

Ahiko blinked, tilting her head to the side, looking rather confused.

Madara and Souji only glared more intensely at the white haired Senju.

"Don't worry yourself over someone like him." Mikito told Ahiko, her tone and smile gentle, but the firmness was still there. Tobirama was nothing but trash, just like his late tyrant of a father. Both of them were trash, and she beat them into the ground just the same. "I'm in agreement Hashirama, let's finish this so we can go our separate ways." Being around these Senju was grating on her, those glares trained on her, priggish little bastards.

Hashirama kept his shock at bay. He battled this woman daily, hell hourly, and quite frankly got his ass tossed around like a sack of rocks by this woman. Even with his Mokuton she'd just bash and smash her way through his arsenal before grabbing and dumping him right on his head, leaving a gash across his face, and sending him plummeting through his forest to boot like it was just another day.

He wouldn't even try to sell her short. But, here she was agreeing with him, and verbally saying as much in front of Madara, her husband. For a lot of people it wouldn't matter, but shinobi cared about appearances, and Madara definitely did. Mikito agreeing with him so openly could send the wrong message, but nonetheless he was happy she agreed.

If only he had been up front and honest with her...

"Well, in that case let's move forward." Mito reasoned with a smile.

Hashirama sent Tobirama a hard look. He wasn't going to allow Tobirama's rigidness to blow this all up in smoke.

"It'll be dangerous having everyone travel from here to the Sand on the surface, we'll need to travel down here. The only problem is navigation, we don't know where a soft spot is, one wrong move and we'll all be crushed to death and suffocated if we manage to survive the first." Madara said with both eyes narrowed-both visible now. Uchiha were very versed in fire, but they weren't just exclusive to fire. They could also use lightning as well as earth, there were times when Uchiha had an affinity towards water, but more often than not they were shunned from the clan and even exiled.

He could execute earth jutsus, but the small subtle complexities would escape him.

"I can handle that." Mikito said with a confident smile, looking at Madara for a few moments before turning away. She refrained from using earth jutsus since all of her's were well above high level and could truly change the landscape if not completely rip it apart-not to say the wind, fire, and lightning attacks didn't do just that, but she was linked with the earth when using Doton, and that was extremely dangerous for everyone around her including herself.

"Are you sure?" Izuna asked.

"I have more than enough chakra to spare, and the two villages aren't too far apart. It's not like we're in the Ergs country moving all the way to the Sand. I'm going to need your help, sister."

"I'm with you all the way!" Ahiko beamed.

Mikito beamed back.

"Disuke, Mito-san, and I will help you too in that case." Hashirama volunteered after a moment of consideration. He was more than ecstatic that they would all be working together for a change instead of fighting to the death. Uchiha, Domou, and Senju working together and not fighting. Not everyone shared his enthusiasm, both Izuna and Tobirama looked sour just being within the same room, Madara and Souji didn't look too pleased either, and a lot of Senju were glaring at the Uchiha and Domou present who returned it. "Disuke is adept with earth and I'm somewhat an expert myself. Mito-san is happy to help in any way she can. Let's work together."

Hashirama grinned a bit, hoping to diffuse the tension. It didn't lessen the tension by much.

"I'm coming with you too." Madara found himself setting a hand on Mikito's thigh.

Mikito smiled at him, nodding her head. She wouldn't deny him, she preferred him being at her side. She knew he wouldn't accept anything less with herself being around Hashirama and Disuke, he didn't trust either of them as far as he could throw them. Mito was an entirely different story, and she already made her piece about that before with her temperamental husband.

"In that case. Souji-san and Tobirama-san, will you two mind helping gather everyone?" Enshi asked, looking critically between the two. He knew well enough that these two really couldn't stand each other.

"Help as best as you can, brother." Hashirama gave Tobirama a very hard look.

"Very well." Tobirama nodded stiffly, not liking this at all.

Souji just settled on a nod, glancing at his sister for a second. Hopefully this didn't take too long, he couldn't stand Tobirama and would sooner punch his entire face in than work together for a single second.

"Izuna-san, if you'd help me round up the rest of my soldiers." Enshi added last minute.

"I understand." Izuna gave an affirmative nod. He wasn't going to enjoy doing this, but he had no choice. The faster they got this done the faster the Senju would be out of his sights for the moment. This was going to be a struggle, on top of being around Senju and the bastard Tobirama, Yuko was absent from his side.

He was patient, but he had his limits as well.


	78. Perspective

"Minato-sensei, this, all of this...This entire world...I don't care about it anymore."

Obito Uchiha

* * *

His brother often called him an idiot, and recently he was more and more inclined to completely agree with him even if did make him sulk. He failed royally at any semblance of a chance with Mikito, to say his words would fall on deaf ears wasn't even fitting. She didn't trust him. Didn't trust Tobirama. Didn't trust any single Senju that was breathing and well, that didn't mean she hated him or any other Senju, though.

Despite working together there was clear tension between all of them. Madara refused to even look in his direction. Mikito miles well not even exist because she was paying him no mind at all, and making sure Ahiko didn't even glance in his direction. Disuke though detached most of the time was glaring at the both of them, and if looks could kill. He was of the older generation, and in many ways shared his father's belief's.

He couldn't guess how much time passed by, but they were making tremendous progress so it must have been well over an hour if not two. He did what he could, speaking the most out of everyone besides Mito. Mikito and Ahiko worked on creating the pathways, moving tons, if not mega tons of earth without even forming a single hand seal, Disuke pretty much guided the pathways to ensure they were stable and wouldn't collapse in on them when it came time to travel, Madara pummeled walls with fire that were too tough, and Mito was just in the middle.

It was a pleasant situation, but there was so much tension surrounding them the vibe of teamwork and friendship was completely tossed, stomped, and then trampled before being thrown down a million mile cliff.. They were working together just fine, despite not even trading more than a handful of words between each other several minutes at a time, and despite the fact they had been at each other's throats not even seventy two hours ago.

However, he could feel something was about to erupt between all of them. His clan and the Uchiha were bitter enemies, and while there wasn't an enmity between his clan and the Domou-they were the most ferocious foes he had to confront, even worse than the Uchiha if that was possible. Being this close to each other without attacking was severely grating, and while it didn't annoy him, it did put him on edge.

He really pondered how much chakra Mikito had inside that body of her's, they had been at this for a good while now and she was showing no signs of tiring-to be fair he wasn't either, but Mikito and Disuke were really covering a lot of heavy load. She was clearly keeping her chakra under wraps, but the steady vibration of it couldn't be missed-he could feel just how potent and powerful it was, and that wasn't including her life force either. She was brimming with power and vitality-no wonder people called her a witch.

He busied himself with stabilizing any loose ground.

"Why don't you take a picture." Mikito stated frostily, shooting a death glare at Disuke, looking him dead in the eyes. She faced off with him many times, he was a slippery man, but on more than one occasion she beat him down and broke his bones. Leveling those Senju without any effort must have left a bad taste in his prune, priggish mouth.

The tension increased a thousand fold, and there was an overbearing pressure that wished to squash him like a bug. It was all Hashirama could do to remain standing and not fly face first onto the ground and break his neck in the process.

_What monstrous killing intent! _Hashirama realized with genuine fear. She wasn't even exuding any chakra, all of this pressure was coming from sheer killing intent.

"Witch." Disuke spat venomously. "You and your sister are both witches."

"That's not very nice!" Ahiko looked annoyed at being called such a thing.

"I'll rip off your face and your tongue, Senju pig." Mikito's voice was calm, but her expression was pure ghastly. "You even look at my little sister the wrong way and I promise you..." Her wild and powerful chakra began to leak all on its own, her restraints slipping to rage, causing the surrounding walls to shake, and Hashirama to make his way over before she brought down an avalanche of dirt.

"The fuck did you just say!?" Madara snarled, eyes burning crimson as he rounded on Disuke. Mikito's retort was more than enough, but he wasn't going to let this filthy Senju call her a witch, or call Ahiko a witch, or spit their name with so much disdain. Mikito and Ahiko were the furthest thing from witches, "I should kill where you stand, you fucking Senju."

"Madara!" Hashirama shouted to no avail.

"Shut the fuck up!" Madara immediately rounded on Hashirama like a panther about to lunge.

"Fighting is going to get us nowhere!" Hashirama shouted right back.

"I said shut the fuck up." Madara snarled. "You jabbering idiot."

"Don't speak to Hashirama-sama like that." Disuke growled, taking a step forward.

"I don't worship the motherfucker like you and the rest of the world do." Mikito stepped right up to Disuke, forcing him to step back. Madara's blistering eyes were more than enough to get the point across, but she did more than just glare with murderous intent. "god of shinobi, you Senju truly are hubris. Does it make you mad I don't give a fuck about Hashirama?" Mikito tilted her head. She normally didn't swear, but the fact this clown was called 'god of shinobi' pissed her off. He was a human like her. "Make a move Disuke, I'll rip you to pieces without even breaking a nail. The fact remains you Senju are hubris."

"Mikito, back up." Hashirama stepped between the two of them before Mikito fully carried out with that threat. She very well could rip Disuke apart without any effort, and give him a severe beating in the process. "Stop leaking your chakra before you bury us alive."

Mikito smirked and only exerted more of it.

"Get the fuck away from my wife!" Madara snarled, shoving Hashirama back.

"I'll rip out your throat, Hashirama." Mikito didn't back up at all, stepping right up to Hashirama and shoving him back when her chest met his as he wiped the spit from between his eyes. "Don't fuck around with me. The Senju aren't shit to me, I don't fear any single one of you and never will. I know Butsuma warned you well enough. He was my meat punching bag and if wasn't for Disuke I would have punched all of his organs right out of his filthy, dogmatic, and hateful mouth of his. I can't tell you how easy it was for me to grab him by his turkey neck and punch him until I could hear his ribs crack and break and blood pour out from his mouth. You even say the wrong word to my sister and you will end up in a ditch along with your brother and every other Senju that's present."

"I'd love to see that." Disuke growled.

"Fuck you." Mikito spat. "I'll kill you all without any effort, Senju pigs. I could have slaughtered the whole lot of you five years ago if I wanted to. Butsuma wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it, or any of you, including you Hashirama."

"Mikito..." Hashirama tensed, setting his jaw firmly.

Madara shoved himself right into Hashirama's and Disuke's faces, he didn't say a word, but the way his eyes were absolutely blistering and his teeth clenched was more than enough.

"Are you threatening Hashirama-sama." Disuke refused to back down, hand going for the hilt of his sword.

"I don't make threats, little Senju." Mikito spat, hand going right for the hilt of her sword. She exposed just a tenth of her blade, but with someone of her caliber, that was more than enough for a threat. "I'd kill you in a flash. In One draw. And, I'll twist off your glib leader's head right from his shoulders. I'm warning you, keep trying my patience and you will not live to tell another soul what I do to you. And, if you have any brains, Hashirama, you'll get the fuck out of my reach right now before I spill your brains all over this place!"

"How dare you, woman!" Disuke looked livid.

Mikito was on him in the next second, a loud crunch sounding off as her fist collided with the side of his face.

"Get out of my way, Madara!" Hashirama shouted, watching with shock as she smashed her fist right on the bridge of Disuke's nose and blood gush out like a stream.

She wasn't holding back at all!

"Why don't you try and make me." Madara's hand clasped the hilt of his sword.

"She's going to cave his face in!" Hashirama shouted.

"He'll be lucky if that's all she does to him." Madara grated out, setting his jaw and glaring daggers. Crimson against brown. Uchiha against Senju. Mikito didn't tolerate any form of disrespect-calling her woman miles well have been a death sentence.

"I said get out of my way, Madara!"

Madara only narrowed his eyes-resisting the desire to activate his Mangekyo and let his chakra reign gloriously. "Make me, Hashirama."

"Mikito!" Mito was quick and managed to wrap both arms around her waist before hauling her back, barely. She wasn't going to get in the middle of it by any means, it was clearly their problem to work out among themselves, and Disuke spoke at Ahiko with such disdain and called her a witch, which was a huge mistake since Mikito would crush him and anyone else for doing such a thing. Ahiko was completely off limits, if anyone tried anything with her...They'd suffer her wrath and Souji's.

But, if working it out meant that Disuke was going to be just a pile of mush with a caved in face, and Hashirama getting a severe beating before Mikito snapped his neck, or Madara trying to take off his head, she would intervene and move things forward before there was bloodshed. "Beating him within a inch of his life won't do anything at this point!"

"I guess you make a good point." Mikito conceded, stomping on Disuke's hand, grinding her foot down until he screamed in pain. "You call my little sister a witch and my foot will be on your throat. And, I will crush it. Do not fuck with me."

"Hashirama, Disuke...Go over there." Mito waved her hand a few meters. "You guys work on this spot, we'll fill in the gaps."

"Sounds fine to me." Madara sneered at both Senju before turning his back to them and walking away. He was about to explode.

"Sister." Ahiko grabbed Mikito's hand meeting her dark and furious gaze without flinching, it wasn't directed at her of course, so she didn't worry too much about. It was ghastly, but it was all for her sake. But, whenever Mikito got like this there was no way to stop her until she vented all of that rage, and if she had to be honest it scared her. She gently tugged on her hand, bringing Mikito's focus back onto her, and keeping it away from the hilt of her sword. "Let's finish this. Please don't get so upset, you know it's bad for your health."

"I'm not going to let _anyone let alone a_ Senju speak of you like that!" Mikito refused to let it go. "If everyone else were here!"

"Miki-chan, please..." Ahiko tugged on her sleeve, looking into her eyes pleadingly. That was a thought she didn't want to entertain.

"O...Okay." Mikito said softly, taking a deep breath and exhaling glaring at Hashirama before allowing Ahiko to drag her off towards Madara. She wouldn't fight against her sister in the slightest, if Ahiko wanted her to calm down and not rip them apart she would do just that. She'd give it her best effort, but containing this much rage and fury wasn't easily done.

So, like everyone else she focused on the task at hand and pushed down the impulse to crush Disuke's and Hashirama's skulls with her bare hands.

These fucking Senju...Just think they can do and say whatever they want. No wonder the Uchiha hated them so much-they just wanted to be left alone, but the Senju always persist and antagonize.

Priggish little fuckers.

Madara's shoulders were shaking as she made her way back to his side and his eyes were still blistering like before. He didn't speak a word, he only turned to glance at her before he looked away, folding his arms across his broad chest and glaring even more intensely. Clearly he was upset, if not more, as she was with this whole thing, and wanted to beat Disuke to an inch of his life before stomping the rest of it out. It may not be for the same reasons, but in the end they wanted the same thing.

She took a deep breath before kneading her chakra and letting it flow through the soles of her feet into the ground.

Ahiko followed her lead, her chakra calming her sister almost instantly.

"And, he wants to create a village...That's the only thing he goes on about. " Madara growled, several long minutes later, glancing at Mikito from the corner of his eye, seeing her nod despite her focus being pointed forward and chakra rolling off in subtle waves. It was smooth and almost lucid, nothing like when she deliberately flares it.

"What a load of bullshit. Like you said, everyone worships him. There'd be no place for me or the Uchiha in that village he's always going on about. We're the Senju's greatest enemies. He'd be worshiped and I'd be rejected, my clan would be rejected, and the worse part is I believe my clan would reject Izuna and I and our words will have fallen on deaf ears." He continued, bitterness creeping into his tone.

He hated to admit it, but Hashirama's proposal of peace was fluttering the strings of many people's hearts.

Hashirama would take away what he and Izuna, were giving their lives to protect.

No...Hashirama wouldn't have taken them away. They will have willingly turned their backs to him and Izuna, and reject them in the same way the village rejects them.

And, he'd be damned if he didn't burn the whole damn village down after that happened. Nothing less that total annihilation will satiate him.

"Tobirama would make sure of it." Mikito agreed. While she did try to see the silver lining in things, there was no silver lining in this, and Madara didn't want her using flowery words. Hashirama would become the leader of the village, he'd be worshiped like he is now but even more, Tobirama would have pulled strings to get him into that seat of power and then the prick would eventually become the leader, and when that happened the Uchiha's demise would follow shortly after-or generations down the line.

"The more I think about it the more I get angry. Tobirama is a huge problem and will continue to be a problem as long as he's breathing, and I just can't stand Hashirama. I can't stand the Senju. They're supposed to be leaving us alone since we gave them that special scroll so long ago, but here they are...Two faced snakes. I thought they would have learned the first time what it means to incite the wrath of the Domou."

"Special scroll?" Madara raised an eyebrow, he was interested in that.

"Indeed, it's a jutsu, and it's an overwhelming one. It taxes the user's chakra as well as their life force-more over the user needs to have both in gargantuan amounts in order to use to its full potential." Mikito nodded. If she could, she'd rub her chin with her fingers, but she didn't want to bring the whole place down, both literally and figuratively.

"Centuries ago, the Domou and Senju went to war. The Senju provoked it all by coming onto our land. The Senju took very heavy losses, between us and the landscape itself, some of them were dying from dehydration and heat stroke. Others were eaten by the natural predators and killed by the prey-more often than not trampled to death by the prey. In the end, they wanted a ceasefire, but the leader of the Domou at that time gave them a special scroll under the premise and demand that the Senju stay away, and the Senju swore from that point on they'd steer clear of us."

"However, the jutsu in that scroll is inferior to its predecessor, which is still in our possession, and what was used to create that jutsu in the first place. I would hate to think that any single one of them are using that to battle against me and my kinsmen." Mikito's tone dropped a bit. "It's bad enough they're trying to battle us once again, but if one of them are using that jutsu too I may just need to wipe out the entire compound and the surrounding area."

Madara nodded quickly. His wife may very well be a bleeding heart, but when it came to those two and the Senju her heart was as cold as ice. She didn't hesitate to go after either of them and cut down Senju in the process, she didn't even give out her usual one time warning before she went on her rampage. It was a rampage from the very start and any Senju that was dumb enough to charge at her, which was a lot, were ripped to pieces, literally. His wife had been drenched head to toe in blood and the bodies around her were too mutilated to even recognize.

Mikito was a mystery wrapped inside of an enigma herself; but when it came to matters like this she always kept thing simple.

If the Senju are supposed to leave her and the Domou alone, then she'd hold them to that. They gave those tree huggers a special scroll containing a special jutsu, and now the Senju weren't holding up their end of the deal. Figures.

"Maybe we could-"

"Don't you even say it." Mikito cut Ahiko off, sending her a very light, if it could even be called a glare to get her point across. "You know as well as I do a truce between our clan and the Senju will never happen. They can not be trusted and you already know this, we've been warned since we were children. They are the silent oppressors. I'm surprised Syrus and the Subatsu's alliance with them lasted as long as it did, because like us they were warned as children."

"I was going to say we could create our own village." Ahiko said with a pout, glaring lightly at Mikito for rushing to such conclusions. She couldn't blame her sister for coming to that conclusion, after all she did propose that they ally with the Senju when the previous leader died in battle.

"Now, there is an idea." Mikito smiled widely at the suggestion. "It can be in our homeland. There is no pompous damiyos or anything of that sort in our land. There's only us, the Subatsu, the summonings, and nature itself."

Madara remained silent, but didn't have any objections on the matter. Somewhere, he wanted to...Hoped he could create the village with Hashirama, but the more he thought about it and seen his actions, Tobirama's actions, and the Senju at large it was becoming agonizingly clear that it just wasn't possible...He couldn't risk his clan being oppressed and subjugated.

Eventually they'd be discriminated against, kept out of village politics, and then ostracized from the village itself and forced into the outskirts. Then they'd be snuffed out, because eventually they'd revolt against the Senju rule...It was only natural, and then there was the risk of all out civil war-and other villages attacking, there'd only be one solution to the problem. Genocide. He had a sneaking feeling it'd be by the hands of an Uchiha.

If he could form a village with Mikito and Ahiko, if they went through with their idea...Maybe the Uchiha would be well off, he wouldn't need to worry about them being suppressed and oppressed.

"So, Madara have you-"

"If this about your farce of a village, just shut your mouth." Mikito cut Hashirama off before he caught his stride. Madara had visibly tensed when Hashirama spoke his name, and that wasn't good.

Hashirama frowned at that, as did Mito. He was pretty certain Madara hadn't told her about the time they spent with each other as kids, it was something the Uchiha would never speak of-let alone acknowledge. Mikito did have the prowess to piece it altogether, his peace attempts went as far as sending a ceasefire to her, so by all means she would know of his intentions or the base notions of them. "It's not a farce."

"Oh?" Mikito raised an eyebrow. "Humor me. Because, the way I see it, it is nothing but a farce full of incongruities. You think joining together with the Uchiha and my clan will be enough, you are a naive and foolish man if you believe that Hashirama. The damiyos would never give up their power so easily, do you intend to make a pact with the pompous fools of some sort? If that's the case you're nothing more than a puppet-a dog of the damiyo. You rely on the damiyo, and continue to take missions to sustain the village-and then you come into conflict with other villages. You only further the paradox and the fucked up mentality."

"Of course we'd make a pact with the Fire damiyo, and then we'd welcome clans into our village. The idea would catch on, eventually. We're shinobi, we have to take missions-"

"And, that is the problem and my point, you really are an idiot." Mikito spat with derision, cutting the young Senju off before he could catch his stride again. She never spoke with disdain normally, but this would be one of those rare times when she very much did so and put some venom into her tone. "You continue to be a dog of the damiyo and rely on the damiyo instead of being independent. We're shinobi, we have to take missions, and next you'll say we just live for the mission. That we should care about the village more than our own flesh and blood. Sell out our families for a little village. You are only furthering the paradox, Hashirama."

"Even if there's peace for just a little while it's better than how it is now." Hashirama said a bit defensively, the flaws of his village-Mikito stating them dug deep inside of him. "You speak of having all the power and not sharing any of it. Basing things on merit, skill, and strength." He couldn't agree with such a thing, if the damiyo were threatened they'd take action-then it'd be shinobi vs damiyo.

"No, it is not better, you only further the paradox. You never changed the mentality. You don't pick and choose, Hashirama. You either find a solution and implement it, or you fail and cause more problems down the line." Mikito took a deep breath, exhaling as slow as she could. This man was truly infuriating, she could understand completely why Madara wanted to swipe his head off with his sickle. Hashirama only sees what he wants too. Dogmatic. Just like his father. "We shinobi only care about merit, strength, and skill. Titles and honorifics mean nothing to us."

"Mikito you can't..." Hashirama bit his lips.

"You only see what you want to see, I realize this now. You are dogmatic, just like your father. What you speak of is shinobi going from caring about merit and strength to caring about titles and honorifics. Inflated egos and sheer hubris." She suppressed a snarl. If that happened, most of the shinobi clans now would either be lost with time, or subjugated by these villages. Either way it wasn't good. "Besides, I know you want to join hands with Madara and the Uchiha. But, your farce is just that, a farce. The Uchiha have always been the Senju's greatest enemies and their polar opposite, you think someone like Sasuke and the Sarutobi will welcome the Uchiha in the village? You think people won't discriminate the Uchiha? You don't think Tobirama will try to marginalize them?"

Despite being fierce enemies, the Sarutobi and Senju were very similar. They had strong wills and often used love and peace to hide behind.

The Shimura were more like her clan, the Uchiha, and the Subatsu. They were extremely powerful and didn't hide behind ideology.

"Well, of course not. But, that's down the board." Hashirama stressed. He couldn't even argue back or answer the last two questions. Tobirama would always be wary and he'd implement something to keep the Uchiha under control and out of the village affairs. He'd marginalize them, but as long as he drew breath he wouldn't let that happen to the Uchiha or any clan within the village. "I won't let my brother do that to the Uchiha, or any other clan."

"It'd just be the Uchiha, and you're not convincing me in the slightest." Mikito said bluntly. The Sharingan, the devil eyes, the eyes of blood, the eyes of emotion. Whatever moniker one wished to use about it, the Sharingan was as revered as it was feared, treasured as it was reviled, and most sought after as it was shunned. The crimson eyes promised a swift death, promised to drive one to insanity with a simple glance. The curse of hatred, as Izuna put it was a direct product of the Sharingan. She never believed in such things-everyone had a choice to make in the end.

"I also know you'd be appointed leader of the village."

"I would wish for Madara to be the leader, and I be his right hand." Hashirama admitted.

"That's a unilateral decision, something Tobirama wouldn't accept or allow, and you know I'm right. It'd tear your farce of a village apart in a heartbeat, and people would view as a tyrant, contrary you'd be anything but a tyrant. It's not like you're executing them by the boat load." Mikito was quick to put the brakes on that, even if it could put her husband in a bad light. Madara being the leader just wouldn't happen. "He would implement a democratic vote for lack of a better term with all of the clan heads, and if you make the absurd decision of allowing civilians to have a say in _shinobi affairs,_ the head of whatever that would be called, would vote as well."

And, in short Tobirama would have put Hashirama in a seat of power, and without a doubt he'd be Hashirama's successor and then likely one of their students would take the mantle after he passed.

Rotten and filled to the core with nepotism.

"We can't keep the civilians out of the discussion. They live in the village as well, they should rightfully have a say." Hashirama's tone became more stern, as did his expression. He wasn't going to exclude any one person or group from having a say in the village's affairs. He needed to hear the voice and opinions of everyone, not just a select few.

"A civilian has no knowledge of what goes on within the shinobi circle, thus they have no place in our affairs. Period. They should be grateful that they can live with a false sense of peace in a farce of a village, and not worry about some rogue or ronin running their sword through them. They don't need to concern themselves with anything else. Now, if they train, and become shinobi themselves, then by all means they will have a say because than they'll understand and not be ignorant as they were before."

"I disagree." Hashirama's tone dropped. "What you speak of is a meritocracy. The average person will be cast to the wayside."

"That's fine if you do disagree with me, but you still know that I'm right. Your village is a farce, and the Uchiha wouldn't have a place in it." Mikito laughed softly, watching his eyes narrow a bit more. Clearly, he didn't like what she was saying-the truth she was stabbing into his chest with every single word. He tried to argue his points, but he couldn't get out more than a few words at a time. "The average person won't be cast to the wayside, there's no need to be so dramatic. They will have a home, a sanctuary where they can live the rest of their days out until they die of old age surrounded by their family or die in their sleep. But, if they wish to get involved in our affairs they will need to resolve themselves and train."

"Training is mandatory within the Domou clan and starts at the age of three, there are no civilians in my clan." She could almost feel Hashirama's apprehension as she spoke her last piece, having enough of this. It was the reason a Domou at the age of thirteen and even younger could kill adults from other clans, including the Senju, without any trouble. They had more than decade of rigorous and pain staking training under their belt.

"I will tell you this, if and when you form such a village...Somehow you get my husband to agree with such a farce, as doubtful as that is...The Domou will not become a part of it. And, if you even think about making a move, or your successors think of making a move against my clan or come onto my land, I'll reduce your village to a smoking crater. There won't even be a piece of debris left to ever let anyone know it was a village in the first place."

"You tread on thin ice, Senju." Mikito said lowly. "Hypothermia is real, and even shinobi succumb to it. Don't try to tell me this farce of a village is anything less than that, there are many to go to war...It's only a trap so you can oppress the Uchiha."

"I guess we have nothing left to discuss." Hashirama scowled, turning his head away from her. He couldn't argue against her points even if he tried, so he just shut his mouth.

"It was never a discussion. I am right, and you are wrong. You are a short sighted and dogmatic fool just like your father. Your methods are wrong, and so is your mentality. There was never anything to discuss...You represent the endless cycle of this world."

Silence.

"So, I hear you medical ninjutsu is second to none, Ahiko-chan." Hashirama grinned slightly as he walked towards her, trying to strike up a conversation with Ahiko after silence reigned around them for too long after his dispute with Mikito. Aside from the earth being excavated and routed one could hear a pin drop it was quiet. He wasn't the smartest person, but the silence was starting to eat away at him, and he did hear stories about her prowess in healing, though she was just as deadly on the battlefield.

"I guess." Ahiko shrugged, she was always humble. "I have a garden of herbs-"

"Don't speak to her so casually you stupid ass, and don't you ever use the honorific chan to address her either." Mikito snarled, punching a rather huge rock wall and sending it crashing to the ground. Smoke and dust were kicked up in copious amounts along with debris.

"Mikito, he didn't mean any harm." Mito tried to pacify the irate woman before she punched down another wall.

There were very few things that could really make her blood boil, someone speaking to Ahiko in such a manner was a sure fire way to make her blood boil, and Hashirama speaking like he actually knows Ahiko in addition to adding the affectionate honorific of chan...He was already on thin ice and he was about to fall through it and sink all the way to the bottom.

"Mito, stay out of it!" Mikito snapped, rounding on the Uzumaki with clenched fists. She may not go to war with the Uzumaki clan, but she would punch Mito right in the mouth if she even thought of getting involved in this. "Ahiko is my little sister not yours! She's married! This glib fool of a clan leader is trying to talk her up. I won't go to war with the Uzumaki, but if you even try to get involved in this..." Her eyes immediately flew to Hashirama. "And as for you! Keep running your mouth and I'm going to rip out your tongue."

"I had no idea!" Hashirama said, immediately bowing his head apologetically. He was raised with enough home training not to even speak so friendly with a married woman, thank Rikudo for his mother, because his father couldn't care less as long as he served the clan and was powerful.

"Mikito, he couldn't have known Ahiko was married." Mito said a bit defensively. One wouldn't consider Ahiko was married since the way she acted most of the time, but in the same aspect a bundle of love and cheer like Ahiko had to be married since she was exuding such happiness. Of course, Hashirama couldn't pick up on this in the slightest and it went completely over his head. "It was a simple misunderstanding."

"If you put in your two cents again, Mito...I promise you...Will regret it." Mikito growled, eyes widening with pure and distilled fury. She gave the woman a warning, the next time she even thinks about opening her mouth she was going to shove her fist right down her throat and make her choke on it. Mito was going to side with Hashirama in the end, and she already knew this, they were after all distantly related. "Hashirama. Get the fuck away from my sister before I lose what little patience I have left with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Hashirama cried, already starting to sulk.

"I don't care! Get away from her." Mikito screamed. "Now!"

Hashirama looked completely defeated. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, finally he looked at Ahiko who didn't look on with pity, but she really wanted to say something to him. He let his eyes rest on the ground.

"I told you to get away-!"

Madara carefully wrapped his arms around Mikito waist and hefted her up off of her feet before she took a lunge for Hashirama. He didn't want her flying into a rage like in the Grass village, he walked away with bruised ribs that day luckily enough, and Izuna wasn't here this time around to haul her off before she went on a rampage. Feeling her get tense and ready he buried his face into the side of her neck, keeping his nose and mouth pressed against her hot skin-didn't need to risk getting those broken too.

"Mikito, as much as watching you go on a rampage entertains and excites me...And, they way you broke that Senju's hand." Madara whispered against her neck, feeling her entire body tremble from the action, he held her even tighter refusing to let go, even if she did elbow him in the ribs. "If you go on one now you'll bury us all alive. Just stay by my side."

Mikito didn't feel inclined to listen to Madara, even if he was right, and was her husband. She really wanted to just pulverize Hashirama where he stood at this very moment. Hashirama thought he could do just whatever the hell he wanted, could say whatever the hell he wanted, and it wasn't any better with Tobirama and the rest of the Senju!

She was tired of them trying to dictate everything, trying to influence everyone and everything, and lastly tired of how hubris they are. But, here was Madara trying to calm her down and bring her back to even, who more often than not was even quicker to fly off the handle than her.

"Fine." Mikito breathed out, sounding incredibly strained.

Satisfied, Madara set her back down on the ground. If he hadn't hauled her up the way he had there was no doubt in his mind she would have went right for Hashirama and plow through Disuke in the process, as much as he enjoyed fighting Hashirama and killing priggish Senju he wasn't going to be trapped thousands of feet underground with those same exact Senju. "We're just about done, anyways. The only thing we have left to do is gathering everyone and leading the way back to this point, if all is well we should be at the bottom of the damiyo's castle."

"I'm more worried about what's going on back there..." Ahiko muttered, glancing back in the direction where everyone was bound to be waiting for them. The thought of her brother, Izuna, Tobirama, and the rest of the Senju being together all at once was a daunting one. Souji would do as Mikito accepted, but if those Senju or Tobirama stepped out of line, Souji would raise hell and start dropping people. Izuna would be right by his side. "Brother hates Tobirama, and Izuna is in the same boat as Souji. Tobirama is antagonistic as well as pugnacious, I don't doubt he's pissed one or both of them off."

Of course that also meant the Senju were backing Tobirama.

"I really hope not." Hashirama spoke up, keeping a respectful distance from Ahiko as he made his way over to them, he had no desire to suffer Mikito's wrath again. "We should hurry back."

"I think I'll drag my feet." Mikito concluded. "Let your brother get what's coming to him."

Good idea." Madara agreed, not taking his long and quick strides as usual.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes while picking up his pace.

* * *

Everyone was gathered up in what seemed to be record time. Men, women, children, women with children, and soldiers were all in a neat order. It wasn't quite a straight single file line, but it was organized and orderly as opposed to just a mob like it had been before. Some were waiting patiently, while others were completely restless and had no semblance of what waiting meant or patience.

Most of the trepidation was coming from the fact two damiyos were present from opposing sides. Many were bracing for the implosion that turned into a war.

Souji couldn't care less though since he completed his task alongside Tobirama and Izuna, despite the priggish bastard shooting him a ferocious glare every few seconds whenever he got the chance. Tobirama, the little sniveling shit. Breaking his nose more than five times still wasn't enough to get the point across, maybe he was going to need crack that fat head wide open and let his life blood flow right out of him or snap his chicken neck.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Souji growled when the same pair of ruby eyes flicked onto him for the umpteenth time.

"Domou." Tobirama hissed.

"You Senju pig." Souji spat with venom. He didn't care if the entirety of the Senju force was just behind him, they were all weaker than him anyways and wouldn't hope to hold a candle to him. The only person that could prove to be entertaining-Tobirama, must have felt pretty confident with roughly four hundred or so Senju backing him up.

"What'd you just say?" A Senju kunoichi demanded.

"Shut up, bitch."

"You'd better watch your mouth." Tobirama snarled.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch!?" A few Senju shinobi barked, one looked particularly outraged.

"He's calling that wench a bitch." Izuna interjected, stepping right up to Souji's side and leveling a hateful glare with all of them. "Or maybe he's calling of you bitches, doesn't change the fact you're all bitches."

"I'm calling all of you bitches." Souji said darkly, eyeing up each and every Senju present. None of them were impressive, and even Tobirama looked more mundane than anything despite his powerful chakra and life force. "The fuck are you going to do about it? You're not a stupid person Tobirama, though you like to put up your fronts. You can't be in a straight up one on one fight, and you sure as hell can't beat me and Izuna together. Even pathetic little Senju have their limits. Contrary to how you all act, you are not gods."

"You've gone too far now." Tobirama growled.

"How hubris of you." Souji spat.

Souji found himself punching the Senju kunoichi across the mouth-she darted right for him, followed by a rather tall man. Izuna sprung into action flooring several more in rapid succession as they swarmed both of them with Tobirama leading the charge. He shot towards the bastard snarling once his hand connected with Tobirama's neck and powered forward, slamming him into the nearest wall and bracing as Souji began slamming thunderous punch after thunderous punch into the Senju's stomach while Tobirama and the tall Senju returned fire.

Souji grabbed the tall Senju by the side of his face and started hammering his fist into his face.

"Souji!"

"Izuna!"

"Tobirama! Hachiro!"

The trio were broken from their irate flurry from the equally irate shouts erupting from their respective siblings.

Hashirama immediately ran to Tobirama's side as he hit the ground coughing out handfuls of blood and nursing his torso. He flicked his eyes onto the Senju who had yet to get up from what he could only assume was Souji's and Izuna's strikes. There wasn't any rivers of blood, so not a single sword had been drawn. That was a relief at least. "I thought I told you to help the best you can!" Hashirama couldn't contain his anger. "I expected better."

"It was them, Hashirama-sama. They were speaking ill of our clan!" Hachiro snarled, glaring at Souji and Izuna.

"Cry me a river." Izuna spat.

"You shut your mouth!" Madara snapped.

Izuna's glare was lethal.

"They started it!" Tobirama hissed, eyes glowering at Hashirama as he nursed his torso. "You damn Domou and Uchiha..."

"Oh yeah, like my brother is going to try and pound your organs out for no reason." Mikito spat, highly unimpressed with Tobirama's little defense. Yeah, two men are going to start trouble with one man and about four hundred others roughly? Yeah, fat chance of that happening, even if Souji did hate him, he wasn't going to start anything, he was going to finish it if anything. "Take responsibility for provoking this shit in the first place. We all know it was you behind the whole thing, you little brat."

"I will as soon as they take responsibility for what they've done!" Tobirama retorted angrily, not liking the fact she called him a brat.

"Tobirama, that's enough..." Hashirama's voice dropped a few tones.

"I take responsibility for beating your ass and beating all your cronies' asses." Souji said, smirking just slightly as the grounded Senju glared at him along with Tobirama. Clearly they didn't like being knocked from their high horse and forced to eat mud face first, but it was going to continue happening, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. "I also take responsibility for almost breaking, if not breaking three of your ribs. Have fun healing that you brat."

"As do I take responsibility for putting you all in your place." Izuna spat, glaring at Madara for a few seconds.

"You want to push?" Madara leveled a glare with Izuna. "You better knock your shit off!"

"Shut up, Madara." Izuna hissed.

"Want to repeat that?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Put me in my place!?" A Senju shinobi demanded, cutting between the brother's dispute.

"You're damn right, how's the ground taste? I hope it tastes good, because you're all going to be very familiar with it from this point on. If you keep it up I'll put you all in a ditch, ASAP." Mikito growled, watching with a strange sense of pleasure as all of the Senju present-including Hashirama and Tobirama bristled from her statement and narrowed their eyes. Clearly, they didn't like losing or being knocked down from their high horse. "You are not gods by any means, you are human. You can bleed."

"Our strength surpasses that of a mere mortal!" Hachiro snarled.

"So if I crush your windpipe you'll survive?" Mikito laughed softly, brushing some dust from her shoulder. "You foolish little Senju man, not even Hashirama could heal a crushed windpipe. You Senju really are hubris and priggish, to the point you can't even see the writing on the wall. But, I'm positive your Council will tear you a new one when you return."

"It's time we go." Hashirama said decisively, looking at Mikito long and hard before turning his eyes onto Madara. The Uchiha was content on just watching Mikito while glaring murderously at him and the rest of his kinsmen-Izuna and Souji were even worse and if looks could kill.

"Get the fuck out of here." Souji growled. "You Senju have an awful stench."

"We will meet again." Tobirama, Hachiro, and a few Senju muttered threateningly.

"And, it will be the last time we meet face to face." Mikito said with finality, cutting it to the quick. Senju were more fond of retorts and battling with words instead of battling with wills and chakra like her clan, the Uchiha, and the vast majority of clans. She was never fond of talking in a long winded manner. Senju love to battle with words and ideals. "Don't bite off more than you can chew. The Senju have provoked a war with the Domou in the past and have suffered the Domou's wrath as a result, we mowed you all down and beat you into submission."

Hachiro whirled around on her, eyes glowering as he clenched his fists at his sides. "I won't let you get away with saying that!"

"Hachiro, stop!" Hashirama ordered.

Hachiro drew his kunai, and lunged at Mikito.

Mikito sent his head flying, a fresh eruption of crimson splattering onto the ground as her sword glinted in the darkness.

"Hachiro!" Hashirama clenched his teeth, watching the headless body thud onto the ground. Hachiro provoked it, had he not drawn his kunai ready to attack, Mikito wouldn't have attacked so swiftly. But, regardless of all of that he was still one of his kinsmen, and seeing him cut down without any shred of remorse put anger in the pit of his belly. She could have knocked him out, but instead cut off his head.

"It will be the same result every time." Mikito said coldly, ignoring the several cries of shock as she turned, swiping her sword to the side ridding it of the blood. "I will send your heads flying, whether it's one of you or a million, now get the fuck out of here. Learn to keep your little cronies in check, you incompetent fool."

"Mikito, you..." Hashirama set his jaw.

"If I have to repeat myself, you will wish you've never been born." Mikito stated.

Souji, Izuna, and Madara drew their swords.

"Leave, or we will send your heads flying just like Hachiro's." Izuna said coldly, pointing his blade forward. These damn Senju really didn't know their place. "She's been too merciful with you Senju for my taste, I'm not going to show such mercy."

They glared at each other.

Senju.

Uchiha and Domou.

The battle lines were now drawn. They were already there, but now it was without any doubt.

But, everyone could plainly see that the Senju were at a severe disadvantage against the Uchiha and Domou-two to one. They were alone while the Domou and Uchiha were unified together.

It was beyond clear to Tobirama.

Drastic times.

Drastic measures.

As the saying goes.


	79. Acute

"It's only fitting that I take your heart to replace the one you've destroyed."

Kakuzu

* * *

Kagami shook his head, letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

He fucked up.

He fucked up majorly.

He couldn't afford to make such a glaring error. He couldn't afford to not account for such an error. He couldn't afford to make the error that he did, so stupidly did against those two.

How he could allow himself to be estranged from his unit was something he'd never bring himself to forgive on his part. Chojo came running through like a bat out of hell and just impacted with the ground-he had been battling Danzo and Hiruzen at that moment, he seen Chojo moving and anticipated his movements, but he didn't act.

It could be argued he was battling three people, who despite their age, were every bit of fierce and powerful. He couldn't possibly divide his attention long enough to evade Chojo-the shock wave and impact that would follow from his descent into the cold earth, while fending them both off at the same time. Danzo was extremely cunning, and he would pounce on that opening in a heart beat.

However, he still kicked himself down over the whole thing. Despite it being something just simply out of his control, even if he did anticipate it, Chojo's impact was nearly in unison with their trap. He couldn't forgive himself for this one glaring error. This one glaring thing that was thrown into their calculated assault.

The average Inuzuka using their Fang Over Fang usually led to widespread damage. When there was someone like Chojo, using that same exact technique he could literally drill holes-miles long, into and through the ground. It was sheer absurdity.

Chojo's attack was simply in near unison with their trap going off, and that is something he didn't account for.

He should have, but he didn't.

The worse part had to be he was estranged from his comrades, and was now housed up in a small and unnamed village that was a few dozen or more miles away from where he had been previously. Every attempt he made at making headway back to the next region, or trying to find some sort of tracks from one of his teammates was met with fierce resistance. Many rogue and ronin prowled about, and considering he was an Uchiha, their first motive was to kill him and take his eyes.

Which is why he found himself where he is now.

Picking up a set of katana from the local smithy in the village. He was quite an aged man, but still burly and strong. His hair dark gray, and hung over his face and the rest of his upper back. He had a very long beard that was toned just a bit lighter than his hair.

It came just like it always did. Steady, persistent, consistent, and just downright hellish. The ground was completely frozen, beneath the compact yet powdery blanket. The trees were just a mere backdrop, snow nestling itself into and between their branches. The houses of the village-their roofs and tops were covered with the same powdery blanket. Children were running around, enjoying the new change, while those older helped clear it away to open up shop.

The effects of the weather change wouldn't effect him since he could just warm himself up, but even if he didn't have this one convenience, he'd be more than fine. The heat within this smithy's place of work was more than smoldering.

Surprisingly the man had charged him only three ryo for each katana he'd forge for him, when it could have easily been ten for each one. Though, the discount wasn't without merit so to speak, he had to chop firewood and get whatever it is the man needed or wanted him to do. It was give and take, but he had no problem handling chores such as this. Naturally, he didn't object and did as he was told, always using that time running errands to gauge everyone present within the village, and get a reading on those outside of the village.

Today he could just relax since his swords would be finished, and everything the smithy needed was just about finished. There was more than enough firewood chopped and stacked, meticulously he'd add to get the smithy through the rest of the winter. The meat was salted and store. Whatever he had fermenting-likely sake was also stored and stacked. He himself to be more like a house worker than a shinobi doing this; what servants would do back in the Uchiha compound. Not that he agreed with the Uchiha's ways-there was a lot of division and he found himself more confused and at a loss than anything else, but as long as he had his grandma and cousins he'd be content.

"Hey, brat." The gruff man walked through the entrance of the room, instantly catching his attention. He held two swords in each hand, they were sheathed of course.

"Thank you." Kagami said modestly, getting up and grasping both katanas-securing one on his back and the second one on his hip.

"It's my job kid, it's why I'm here."

Kagami nodded in understanding, but his curious side had to be satiated. The village was pretty big, and sequestered somewhat in the wilderness. The population couldn't be over two thousand, and it was probably even less than that. Places like this would never see conflict, because they were so remote so to speak, least of all would one have a smithy in its confines. "Were you not here before, sir?"

"I was working for the Lightning damiyo before, he's always a high paying client and his militaristic attitude makes him a consistent client. He put in a huge order, took me by surprise I'll admit. Guess some Inuzuka were giving him a problem. I finished it in about two months, I've never had someone ask for that much before. After that I worked for the Earth damiyo and he too put in a huge order, even larger than the Lightning damiyo's and it took me three and half months to finish it. I went to a few nameless villages after that, the most recent one I resided in was attacked by some ronin and the rogue shinobi showed up a few minutes after them."

Kagami nodded, keeping a blank face though inwardly he was brimming to his teeth with anticipation. He couldn't ask this man why both damiyos placed such huge orders. A kid asking about such things would only incite suspicion and maybe amusement-this smithy didn't know he was a shinobi, and the common person wouldn't even guess he was a shinobi. There could only be one thing in the Lightning damiyo's and Earth damiyo's mind doing such things. Preparing for war. That's what he thought, and was going to stick with.

"I guess those Uzumaki stole something from the Yuki clan. I'm not sure why they'd go through with that." The man shook his head, expression stoic, but his tone hinting with question. He wasn't exactly privy to shinobi information, but he knew well enough that the Uzumaki didn't seek conflict. "Even the Water damiyo can't control the clans that are within his domain, I guess the battles are getting worse, and those clans intend to cross over to this territory." He shrugged. It didn't matter to to him as long as he got paid.

"I'm here now because the head of this village contacted me. Guess there were some rogue and ronin that attacked it quite awhile ago, but two people that recently took refuge took care of them before they could really do any damage. There's been a few people getting weapons. There's this man and woman in particular that are my regulars. I guess they opened some dojo within the last several months, one or both of them run it I assume. You might want to go there, they have all the orphans there."

He hummed softly. "People like that in this era are rare."

Kagami blinked at that before nodding. It is rare for there to be such kind people in this era. Nobody would care for a peasant orphan, or an orphan in general. It was a sad and cruel truth...

He was a bit surprised he hasn't seen this man and woman, but then again he was never meeting or even near people. More often than not he was in the back chopping wood or handling things on the second floor. He wasn't going to push his boundaries, this smithy was much more aware than the average person. Though, he did hear of the dojo and how many were starting to go to it, how all the orphans were taking in by these two people.

He was simply too busy to put any stock into the matter or investigate, even if he wanted to. His main priority was getting back to the next region, and if he could help it find his comrades if they hadn't made it back already. He had no intention of leaving any of them behind.

Though, it wasn't strange there was a dojo within the village. Many villages had them, it's just many dojo don't practice the art of ninjutsu-which would be exclusive to shinobi and kunoichi.

"As for those two damiyos, they don't need any reasons or excuses.

Kagami nodded softly.

Basically. The Uzumaki enraged the Yuki. Them, and every other clan from that region intend on coming onto the mainland-they will follow the Yuki who are leading the charge. The Water damiyo would declare war on the other countries because they-the other countries will be infuriated that they can't keep their affiliated clans under control.

The damiyos are afraid, and with the conflicts going on in the next region the Earth damiyo has been pushed to go into battle. His massive army, which is even more expansive than the Wind damiyo's had been making its presence known. The Lightning damiyo is preparing for battle, if he hasn't already attacked. Which would mean-those countries like the Monsoon, Thunder, Hurricane, Iceberg, Blizzard, Tropics, Fishermen Island, Fisherman Isle, Ocean, and all the other islands dotting throughout the ocean...The passage would be the place for the coming wars. Including Volcano Way.

It was extremely daunting. On these islands were...Things. They couldn't be properly explained, and whenever one set foot on the island these things would hunt them down. Many said there were cyclops, gigantic insects, spiders the size of tigers with webs as large as mountains, ants the size of ninken, and what many know as the Menk. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of these islands, and each one of them was swarming with these types of creatures, and he couldn't begin to guess what else.

There were many Uchiha that ventured out to these parts of the world, very strong and experienced Uchiha, and none of them...Not a single one...Returned.

No human returns from those islands.

However, this would also mean things in the next region would be finished before this occurs, which would be very soon considering the snow was only getting worse just about everywhere. If he heard the rumors correctly the Wind country was nothing short of a machine, along with the Earth country, but there was still much opposition, and Sasuke, Genzo, and the Sarutobi were attacking everyone they possibly could regardless of affiliation.

Atsushi, Hiroshi, and the Akimichi were tearing the landscape asunder with their expansion and super expansion jutsus. Koichi-leader of the Hatake and Koji-second in command of the hatake were tearing a path through most of their opposition. Hajime, Koizuki, and the Hageshii were being wily as always, many were falling to them. Kenzou, Reiji, and the Tachibana clan were leading full scale attacks on everyone and everything within their range. Saburo Chibana, leader of the Chibana clan, Takahrio Chibana, second in command of the Chibana clan, and the Chibana clan were following suit and provoking numerous conflicts. Tunoichi, Takehito, and the Shainingu were leaving trails of destruction and sophistry in their wake.

The Uchiha and Domou had the Sand country under a complete lock and the sands ran with blood, many were calling it the 'Red Sand' because of this.

The Desert country, like many of the smaller countries and villages suffered extreme losses as the battles progressed over time, and the military was down to just a few thousand if not less.

However, the damiyo and Senju continued to battle, and the Senju brothers' use of the clone jutsu was becoming extremely widespread.

Not including the fact there were cyclops and three Bijuu destroying everything within sight. Everyone was taking heavy losses, but the Wind was continuing to surge through everything, and like the other villages and countries has come into conflict with the Earth damiyo. The borders merged and now it was battle for expansion, for territory, on both sides of the spectrum. But, he had a feeling the Earth damiyo and Wind damiyo would eventually join hands...

Just a hunch.

"Susumu-san!" A man called out.

Kagami perked up slightly, attention rapt for whoever this could be. Possibly the man and woman Susumu-san had mentioned before? He discreetly followed after the older man as he ventured out of the room. The place wasn't exactly huge or expansive by any means and it took all but a few seconds to get downstairs. And, a man and woman greeted him, and they looked familiar.

The man was quite dark, with long hair that refused to be tamed and looked very youthful. Judging from his build he had to be in late twenties, close to thirty. A man and person in general that should be feared and respected-not many lived to such a ripe age.

The woman had her hair down, both of her dark eyes were warm, and she had much more fair skin in comparison to the man.

However, Susumu looked like he had just finished eating a rotten and sour fish. Clearly, the man wasn't exactly fond of whoever this was, the man's voice did have youthfulness to it. And, well, Susumu was old and old people were grumpy.

"Don't mind Eiji-dono, Susumu-san." The woman said, offering an apologetic smile. "We've only come here for the child, but my husband will also be purchasing another sword."

Susumu nodded before gesturing Eiji to follow after him.

Remaining in the room with Kagami, the woman gazed in his direction. He was young, probably no older than ten if that, but his experience clearly showed in his eyes. Though, they were a bit soft, almost milky in a way, she could never mistake that glint. The only thing missing was those very eyes bleeding into crimson. "Kagami."

"Toka-san." Kagami looked at her, blinking a few times. It was hard to recognize her without that top knot, she looked much more womanly now. Her hair was down and long, reaching all the way to her tailbone. Those dark eyes that had always been resolute were softer and warmer, and she wore a thick pink kimono-something he thought he'd never see her wear. "I thought it was you."

"Uncanny, even for an Uchiha." Toka said with a small smile. She faced off against many of the hateful Uchiha, and Kagami was a stand out from the rest not only because of his skills at his young age, but also because of his mindset. He didn't have the same rigid and obstinate view like the majority of Uchiha do, nor the cold and hateful eyes that many of the Uchiha have. "Though, my name is no longer Toka Senju. You can just call me Chizuru."

"So, that means Eiji-san is really Hesui-san?" Kagami was a bit perplexed. He'd never forget that man, or the Subatsu in general. They had to be the most ferocious foes he and the Uchiha had to face down, and they were much worse than the Senju in his opinion. Hesui, the same man that would be standing in a valley of corpses like the Subatsu with him, all drenched to the bone in blood. Their fangs still glinting. "You both ran away."

"Hesui's clan is different when it comes to leaving, or anything along those lines. To answer your question, yes, we both left our clans."

"Why?"

Normally, she would scowl and reprimand someone for even asking something of the sort. It was personal, a choice they both made, and then discussed, before following through on it together. But, that's when she was part of the Senju clan, but she wasn't affiliated with them anymore-she'd always be a Senju, but for the rest of her life from this point on she will be Chizuru. "I agree with Hashirama's ideals and beliefs, I also believe a village system is needed before clans are driven to extinction, this doesn't exclude the Senju and Uchiha. However, I don't agree with him trying to put himself into a higher position of power and Tobirama seeing to it that it happens. If we make a pact with the Fire damiyo it shows incompetence on our part, if the conflicts are to really end then shinobi need to cut their losses."

Hashirama was idealistic, and he desired peace more than anything else. He wanted to create a village, where clans could come together. It wasn't bad by any means, but it brought up many important points and Toka hit two dead on. The first being that if the conflicts are to truly end the shinobi have to cut their losses-which means they'd no longer sell their services to the damiyo, lords, or anyone else that was willing to pay. This, wouldn't happen however. If and when villages were formed, the damiyo would be a critical piece in that. The second point was Hashirama would be in a very high position of power.

Kagami found himself nodding. Toka wasn't wrong-and was two decades older than him. She experienced more and has been through more than he has. How many people must she have loved. Hated. Killed. Met. Argued with. Even on the most basic level, she had him by leaps and bounds because experience was what mattered the most. "You could no longer follow him." It wasn't his first realization, but it was the only one that mattered. The Senju had a good track record when it came to defection or anything of the sort-it was rare. "What about Hesui-san?"

"As I've told you. His clan is much different than the Senju when it comes to these things. But, he left his clan for a life with me."

Kagami couldn't help it and raised an eyebrow. "You were in an alliance."

He didn't know why or how, all he knew was the fact the Subatsu and Senju were no longer allies, and haven't been for quite a while.

"Our clans are much different from each other. The Senju are a clan of love. The Subatsu are a clan of resolution. They put being together above everything else."

Toka smiled. It was something she'd always think back on, something to remember for as long as she lives. While her reasons for leaving the Senju clan were purely her own, Hesui left the Subatsu for her. To be together with her. To spend the rest of his life with her. He was more than firm on the decision, even when she tried to tell him he didn't have to go so far just for her-even if she was his wife. He retorted by saying it is the fact she is his wife, he used the word mate at first, that he refused to leave her side. She couldn't do much after that, except agree. But, he could have easily turned his back on her.

"We're inseparable."

"You two...Love each other." Kagami muttered softly, looking away from the smile Toka flashed onto him. He knew how men and women have kids, he learned about that among other things during his training. Not exactly something a kid his age should know, but he was killing and launching ninjutsus that could rip the ground itself apart, so why not know the full details of nature's ways. "Love is a wonderful thing."

"Indeed." Toka grinned slightly, heart racing just a bit faster as she rubbed her tummy. "Is there a reason you are in this village?" She thought better of it, and waved her hand steadily as Hesui came back into view inspecting his new sword speaking animatedly with Susumu. Kagami wouldn't be in this village just to be in it, and she was certain he wasn't at the stage where her and Hesui were at. "Come with us back to the dojo, there's a lot of kids there your age. I will tell you this though, do not call me or my husband by the names you know. We are Eiji and Chizuru."

"I couldn't..." Kagami didn't feel any fear or wariness. If Toka wanted to she could have trapped him in a horrid genjutsu-even Uchiha fell victim to her prowess in the art, and he wasn't arrogant enough to think he'd be exempt from falling to its effects. He didn't hate the Senju-they killed some of his family, but so did the Sarutobi, Shimura, and the thousands of other clans. It was an endless cycle, and like everyone else he was thrown into a trapped within that cycle.

He only wished everyone would stop killing each other, because truthfully he didn't want anyone to die. Senju, Hagoromo, Domou, Nara, it didn't matter from what clan they hailed from.

"Susumu-san isn't normally so kind. He is very old, and likes the simple things in life. Silence. Respect. Mostly silence." She waved off his concern. It wasn't the fact she had at one point been his mortal enemy that was making him a bit reluctant, it was his home training. She really couldn't expect anything less from the Uchiha. They were as divided as they were arrogant and hateful. A lot of things were driven into this boy's head. Number one was to hate and despise the Senju-but she couldn't see or feel any traces of hatred.

He did finish all of those tasks, and he was almost certain he also finished his swords as well. Rightfully so, Susumu wouldn't exactly need him around anymore. It'd be imposing on that point.

_Senju... _

He frowned at the thought-ridden with malice and distrust.

He knew where it came from, exactly where it came from. His clan, the elders in particular driving the point to hate and distrust the Senju. He'd hate to say that had some hold over him, because truthfully they didn't, but that 'programming' was coming back full force.

He was defying common sense, speaking with Toka.

However...Even without his Sharingan, he could see it.

Just barely.

Her belly was a bit bigger than normal, even with the thick kimono on. It would be hard to notice at first glance, but he was always more aware and mindful than most his age, and people older than him.

"When you put it that way." Kagami was a bit confused, but he felt he understood Toka better.

"I'll also tell you how Hesui and I ended up here."

* * *

Kagami was impressed.

The dojo was very big and had to be extremely spacious on the inside. It was fit with the times, having a home and everything else around and within it. He would guess the dojo would be the largest one, and the rest would be where Toka and Hesui resided. Or it could be just the opposite. His ears perked up, honing in the shouts and chatter of children even from where he was, which was give or take ten meters away or less. He tried to pick out each particular voice, and then differ it from the other.

However, he just kept his observations to himself. This wasn't an awkward silence by any stretch, and it was nothing like staring down a foe that wants to swipe off your head-eyes bloodshot and burning with hatred, even more fierce than his Sharingan. Emotions were to be sealed away, he knew it all too well, but something always shook him at his core staring into such eyes.

"Eiji-sensei! Chizuru-dono!"

Abruptly, and almost painfully he was brought out of his musings. Children of all ages, but no older than eleven swarmed around him. They held their log-like training swords up while grinning ear to ear and waving their free hands. His eyes honed in on their thick training swords, and they were something he had never seen before. It was much thicker and wider than a regular bokken, and it looked a great deal heavier. While he did use a bokken to begin his training, once he really got into it more often than not he was using a real but un-sharpened sword. He never used this log-like bokken.

Kagami titled his head while a few of the kids looked at him curiously. Their eyes were wide and innocent, the ones around his age that had yet to turn seven. "Who is that?"

"I'm Kagami." He introduced himself, smiling brightly at the young kids. It was...Uplifting to see such happy and innocent faces as well as eyes-too often he was staring into hate filled eyes and they were being cast by full grown men-four even six times his own age times. Definitely not children. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"I'm Kondou!"

"I'm Hesiuke!"

"I'm Ayame!"

"I'm Ayama."

"I'm Akane!"

"My name is Akame!"

They began introducing themselves, one after the next, boys and girls, with such enthusiasm and vigor he almost felt like he was going to fall back in shock. He didn't want to come off as rude or cruel, because he was anything but those two things, but he could feel his head begin to spin. It was an overload of the highest degree, especially since he tried to process everything in an orderly way. Having the Sharingan gave him a whole array of perks, but what he was fond of the most was being able to capture everything.

It was like images, and he could play them over and over within his mind forwards or backwards. The Sharigan can predict and anticipate movements, even from the slightest muscle twitch, but it can also capture a person's mannerisms, even down to the way they move their arms while they wal. How they write. What it is they are saying from a distance away, he could read lips very well, but the Sharingan only enhanced his talent for it. And, with the Sharingan he could write in the same exact way as the person he was observing. Walk the same exact way whoever it was he was observing.

"Give him some space, guys. Come on, I've got all of you some snacks." Toka raised her basket full of goodies. Immediately all of the children, most of them forgot about Kagami, and ran to her. "Can you take Kagami to our private quarters, dear?"

Hesui nodded with a light grin. "Are you sure? I can handle the rest from here. You should be resting."

"I can manage this, besides I can't just sit around."

Kagami laughed softly as the horde of children followed after Toka without any reprieve. Regardless of hailing from a clan or not, every child would always jump and grin when it came to getting snacks. Even he wasn't immune to this and would often get giddy when his grandma would make her super sweet dango.

Hesui lead him away from all the noise and excitement. Inwardly he was relieved, he enjoyed silence.

"I know it's now what you're used to since you're an Uchiha, but make yourself at home."

Kagami bowed lightly to Hesui. Their home wasn't like Uchiha homes by any stretch. For starters there weren't Uchiha symbols everywhere. The second reason would be it is not ostentatious by any means or stretch of the imagination. Everything was modest and practical, the bare essentials and that was it. This home was huge and spacious without a doubt, but it lacked that flare...That flamboyance Uchiha homes had. They were quite grand and caught a lot of attention, the higher ranking Uchiha even had mansions.

"I like it." Kagami said softly. There weren't any chairs, just cushions, and there was no big table before them. The table was modest at best. "It feels like home...Cozy."

"To think someone like you could come out of the Uchiha clan, though you are still young." Hesui waved his hand carelessly as Kagami fixed him with a curious gaze. He fought many Uchiha, killed many Uchiha, but the majority all had that same hate. That same bitterness. Some didn't have it, like Kagami, like Yuto, but the majority of them were infected with it. "I've faced off against many of your kinsmen, young Kagami. Many of those Uchiha were infected with hate and bitterness, I could feel it when I clashed with them. They didn't possess your uncanny. I can't see a trace of hate in your eyes."

It wasn't a surprise since their clans had been battling fiercely. The Subatsu had been allies with the Senju. Syrus made it his priority to go right after Mikito and his leader, Madara, and the collision was devastating every single time. "I don't hate anyone, Hesui-san." Kagami said softly, thoughtfully looking at the ground. He lost family, but they were in the war, death was inevitable.

They were killed because someone else needed to survive, and they killed in order to survive. It wasn't right, but it's how things are. If his deceased family didn't go out into the unknown he wouldn't be able to stand where he is now, alive and well.

He could be sick or starving. But, because of their sacrifice he's able to stand where he is now.

"Want some sake?" Hesui asked, pouring himself a generous glass.

He was technically an adult, within the Uchiha clan and outside of it. Being on the battlefields he wasn't treated any different from anyone else, from any other clan. The fact he was an Uchiha put an even bigger target on him. "No, thank you." Kagami graciously declined. "But, I will have some tea."

Hesui scratched the back of his head, downing his glass of sake. "You'll have to wait then."

Thankfully, Toka entered the room a few minutes later with a steaming kettle in one hand. She bent down to set into place, but Hesui grabbed it before she could even get halfway and set it down himself a few inches from his sake before helping her take a seat. "They're all resting at the moment."

"I told you to be careful." Hesui said, giving Toka a light glare. "That much strain isn't good for you."

"You worry too much, dear."

"Are you pregnant?" Kagami couldn't help but ask.

"Four months." Toka said proudly. She set a cup down in front of him and poured the steaming tea into it. "Now, do you mind telling us why you are here?"

"I was on a mission. I was estranged from my unit after something went terribly wrong halfway into it, I've been alone for about the last five months and have seek refuge here because of the snow."

"The Sarutobi and Shimura have numerous outposts near the next region, Tobirama wanted something done about that." Toka mused gently, staring at her tea as she took a very ginger sip. Tobirama had always been more aggressive than Hashirama, taking after his father. While Hashirama wanted to keep his focus on the next region and trying to propose peace to the Uchiha, Tobirama kept his focus within the next region and around it. Kept his focus on confronting the Uchiha. "I assume Madara wanted something done about them and wanted to catch the Senju in the crossfire. Kill two birds with one stone."

"That would explain why that snake Ajo and his pack of Shimura were so close to this village then." Hesui muttered, eyes growing tight with anger as he set his cup down. The sake rippled gently from the impact but became placid once more. Ajo was infamous to many for his biting ruthlessness and ways of trapping people-making them trap themselves. The Shimura were a dark clan, and they could always use the darkness in others. "I thought it was just him doing the usual, but I didn't guess it could coincide with you..."

"Ajo was here, recently?" Kagami's eyes widened briefly. Ajo was usually doing something of high importance-whether that meant he was killing someone of high importance or spying on someone, he was doing something that demanded attention.

"He comes and goes, but never remains long enough to cause any damage. I would say that's because he doesn't know this village is here." Toka explained softly, sipping her tea. Even Butsuma had been wary of Ajo when he was alive, the Shimura could and would strike from any shadow, and he had no qualms about stepping foot onto Senju territory. He loved to provoke conflicts. "Or, it's that he is looking for someone or something in particular. I couldn't happen to guess."

"Knowing him it is the second one." Hesui said with some disdain, finally sipping at his sake again. "I can't see why he'd trouble himself with anything less than that, if he had his way I'm certain this village wouldn't be standing any longer."

_That means Yuko...Or one my comrades has to be close... _Kagamu surmised silently. If it wasn't one of his comrades, then it was someone else that was a priority in Ajo's mind, and the prospect of that wasn't very good in the least. Ajo went after very powerful and wily shinobi. Quite frankly he didn't want to meet these high priorities if he could help it. Ajo wasn't one to be trifled with. "How did you two end up here?"

"Well, after the last battle we endured in the next region we decided to cut our losses and get out before things spiraled even more out of control and our clans ended their alliance. We spent our time after that traveling until we finally stumbled upon this little village a few long months later. The head of this village was rightfully scared of having two shinobi taking refuge, especially hailing from the Senju and Subatsu clans. Though we will cause no harm, we have enemies that will target the village by default. We understood far too well. In the end I couldn't eat for almost a week since they refused to feed me anything. I could have hunted outside of this village, but I went along with it. We both had to take on some rogues to gain his trust and change our names. Afterwards he apologized fervently to us and allowed us to reside here as long as we wish, he even permitted us to build this dojo."

"That day I became Chizuru and my dear became Eiji." Toka finished, gently stroking a hand over her stomach. "It's been a long ride for both of us, but I think we can finally settle down."

Kagami was utterly speechless. For two members of separate clans that were now enemies to go to such lengths to be with each other was literally unheard of. Shinobi only had one loyalty and that was to the clan and nothing else. If their lovers were from a different clan they'd end the marriage if meant their clan would prosper, but here were these two transcending beyond their clans, transcending beyond the dogmatic mentality of this era and giving everything they have for each other. They could have been killed while they were traveling, but it was a risk they braved together as husband and wife. Man and woman. Soon, they'd have a child.

"Forgive me. I...Wish I could understand..." He felt bad and uneasy for not being able to understand fully. He could understand why they did what they did, but what drove them individually he couldn't understand and severely struggled to grasp. It's not like the Uchiha had a training course on love and every little nuance that comes along with it, no the Uchiha had everything but that.

"You will come to understand, eventually." Hesui laughed softly, ruffling up his already unkempt hair. When Kagami became a man, he'd understand completely why they did what they did and their reasons for doing it. But, for now he was still a child and couldn't hope to grasp such things, even if he was allowed to fight on war zones despite his age, some things one just learned as they grew up.

"It's stupid of me to say enjoy being a kid, but you're still a kid, Kagami. Enjoy it. Don't be in such a hurry to be an adult. Subatsu and Domou aren't allowed to fight in wars until at least the age of thirteen, it doesn't matter _how much_ promise they show at a young age. They have endured more than a decade of harsh and unrelenting training to prepare themselves for war by the time they're thirteen. Even if you cry and wet your bed, even if you embarrass yourself in front of your peers, you will eventually grow into a man. If you can't figure something out now, with time and experience, you will figure it out. You'll even find it amusing."

"Y-Yeah..." Kagami nodded awkwardly, feeling a tad bit more emotional than he should be at the moment. He was always hailed as a prodigy, a massive talent within the Uchiha, he could defeat a good majority of the adults. People didn't see him as a child of only eight years old. They seen him as a soldier, an elite shinobi who had the grit and potential to turn into something extraordinary once he came of age. They only seen him for his talents and abilities, not for who he was as a person, or for the child that he was. _I think I understand why I feel so at ease while I speak with these two...They see me for the childish kid that I really am, just like Mikito and Izuna. Just like grandma. _

These two didn't belong in a clan. Their mind sets were far too free. They were free spirits, especially Hesui. Were all Subatsu like him?

"So, what do you say to a spar?" Hesui laughed softly, seeing Kagami's eyes go a bit wide. "Not against me or my wife.

"One of the kids?" Kagami looked a bit pensive. He never sold anyone short, but he could use chakra fully, and well these kids couldn't. Their chakras were small, but if they were trained that would all change. One slash from him with chakra, if they block it, could very well break their arms if not doing something a thousand times worse. He didn't enjoy seeing people writhe in pain.

"Don't use any chakra in the match."

"Okay." Kagami could live with that. It was bad enough he killed adults, but he didn't want to kill a child too. A child that isn't a shinobi, period.

He was led into the practice hall, and he couldn't hide the amazement on his face. It was so huge, and there had to be at least a hundred kids all waiting somewhat patiently, with the youngest being four and a bit restless. There had to at least be three hundred wooden blocks with every practitioner's name written on it in bold black ink.

He'd take a good guess and say most of them were actually kids that lived here with Hesui and Toka, the other percent could be people that live in the village which would vary in age.

"Everyone, you remember Kagami?" Hesui looked over all of the little ones in the room.

"Yes, Eiji-sensei." They chorused almost in complete unison, some even sitting down and giving the older man all of their attention.

"He would like to spar. Ayame, since you're one of the strongest in the group you'll be facing him." Hesui gazed at the bright green eyed and messy brown haired girl.

"A girl?" Now, he wasn't completely stupid like some of the Uchiha. He knew full well women could be just as fearsome, if not more than men being around all of the Domou women he has. All of them could rip an arm clean out of its socket without much effort, any at all for that matter. Some Uchiha wanted to test this, and ended up flat on their backs or eating dirt.

But, unlike his comrades, the Uchiha didn't allow women to actually fight on the war zones-not anymore-there were the rare few that transcended beyond everything, but the vast majority were all either infiltrators or into seduction. It also didn't help Uchiha women were taught the basics, just enough to survive if they got attacked or ambushed, just knowing enough to survive. The men were superior, in that regard. Men had all there was to know about ninjutsu and such, and the women were like toddlers.

It wasn't right, in his opinion.

"I know it must be very strange for you. But, women can be just as powerful, even more powerful than men." Toka said, giving Kagami a small smile. There were many Senju women that could beat the Senju men in a straight up fight, taijutsu to boot. She had been one of them.

She really had nothing against the Uchiha. They were a bunch of hateful idiots that would rather spend their time dividing themselves and being hateful, than getting over their inflated egos and sense of pride, and come together as a clan. But, they couldn't even do that. Instead they continued on with their self destructive ways. The one thing she resented about them was the fact they made their women subservient to the men. Women can't even own their own property.

It was ridiculous.

Kagami regarded Ayame closely. She wore a pair of gray hakama and a dark blue kimono. Her eyes were big and green, like any child's. She had a head of messy brown hair that fell just a little beyond her ears, and was continuing to grow. She couldn't be much older than him, or had to be younger than himself. Those eyes were way too big, bright, and innocent for her to be anywhere near the age of twelve.

"I'm not going to hold back." Ayame said, slowly rising up to a standing position with the log-like bokken clasped firmly in hand. Her small hands could only grip the top most part of it, but she got it up.

"Please don't." Kagami said, remaining polite as he stood up, clasping the log-like bokken firmly with both hands. It was very different than regular bokken, but the glaring difference was just how thick and wide the hilt was. This was nothing like slim bokken.

"The match will end when of you lands a hit. Begin!" Toka shouted, throwing her arm down for emphasis.

Kagami took a breath, sliding his right foot back a few inches. Ayame copied his action, but brought her legs just a bit closer together. Her eyes were set and her stance was very strong, there were no glaring openings that he could spot-even if he were to activate his Sharingan, her stance wouldn't falter in the slightest. _She's had a lot of training. _

"Yaaahhh!"

She bolted forward in a flash-it was surprisingly fast, but nothing he couldn't handle. With deft speed Kagami arced his thick training sword up to meet her's. The dull crack of wood bounced off of the walls, signaling the first clash.

He shifted forward, pressing ahead with his lead foot.

Ayame brought the wooden blade down, skewing Kagami's attack by a few inches and keeping him locked.

They went back and forth, again and again. There was no clear winner, but Kagami had the experience edge and was a good deal taller. He faced down hordes of shinobi from different clans, grown men were after his head and eyes on the daily basis.

Ayame was a bit shorter than him, but used her small size to get passed his reach and dart in for a strike. She was very spry and had good footwork.

"Haaaa!"

Kagami resisted the urge to knead his chakra at all. This would end far too quickly, laughably quick. The odd bokken sent shock waves through his arms and wrists. Each attack and block took every ounce of his strength and will to block. He couldn't swing this around as easily as a thin bokken-there was a lot more weight to this and forced him to be more practical in his attack and defense. If he didn't block and let this thick log hit him, it very well could break bones. It could split into his skull. Break his spine. Shatter his collarbone.

He upped his intensity, teeth clenching hard as he deflected Ayame's well timed thrust.

"Ohhhh!" The dull throb ached his wrists and arms, but he held off Ayame with as much strength as he could muster. He slammed his lead foot forward, pushing passed the blade and aiming right for the top of her skull.

"Got you." Kagami smiled briefly as he tapped the top of her head with his wooden blade, the sweat running down his head creased with his smile as he sighed. This wasn't anything like the sparring sessions he was accustomed to, while this little girl couldn't use her chakra at will like himself, the way she fought was intense. She didn't hold anything back at all and came full speed ahead. He was pressed to do something, whether it was to block or get some distance.

Ayame huffed and puffed, her face having a hint of a blush from all her exertion. Her right hand shook as she clasped her training sword as tight as she could. "You're really strong, Kagami-kun."

He chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. "I just have more experience is all, you're very strong, Ayame-san. You have a lot of spirit."

"Will you spar me next?"

"No, I want to spar with Kagami!"

"No, I want to!"

"No! Me!"

"Everyone except for Ayame and Kagami get in formation and begin." Toka instructed gently, gracefully standing up and gesturing for the little ones to follow her. There were a few groans and pouts, but the children did as they were told and began going through their katas and warm ups as she watched over them.

Hesui made himself comfortable a few feet away.

Kagami gladly took a seat, supporting the rest of his body with his arms as he leaned back. He felt surprisingly good, sparring in this manner was a lot more practical...It was geared towards conflict-actual warfare as opposed to just improving one's fencing technique. It was good to improve technique, but this sort of training was in a league of its own. This was for warfare and nothing less. Pure combat, nothing aesthetic.

"Thirsty?" Ayame put a canister in his face.

Kagami took a few sips before pulling the canister away from his lips. "So, how long have you been training here?"

"Eiji-sensei and Chizuru-dono found me and my friends in a building we'd take refuge in. Nobody was really concerned about us peasant children before they came along. Eiji-sensei and Chizuru-dono took us all in with open arms, they even let us stay here. That was a few months ago, I think four at the most." Ayame replied a bit chipper, a small grin slowly stretching over her face.

"Do you like the training?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, curious. He loved it if he had to be honest and he'd only been at it for about a half hour, probably less. He could really get used to it.

"I had to get used to it, but I love it now." Ayame took a swig of water, eyes closed as she swallowed the cool liquid. "It was a little scary at first. Really scary, actually. We don't use the regular bokken. The bokken...It's like an actual sword. Kind of. Well...It's like a log. If we get scared we can't train with each other. If we can't train then we can't defend ourselves from the bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Kagami resisted the urge to chuckle and instead raised an eyebrow.

"Those who willingly harm and kill the innocent and children." Ayame said, inclining her head just a bit.

Kagami nodded slowly. He felt like he could understand the fundamentals of it. If they couldn't work up the nerve to swing the training sword, then they couldn't even train in order to progress. It was either resolve oneself, or just stop altogether. There was no in between, at all. There was no room to half ass and chicken out, it was either go full force or don't do anything at all.

"Anyone would be scared to face a real sword. You need to have the resolve to give your own head to the opponent. To be able to anticipate the opponent's actions in the midst of terror...If you lost that resolve it's all over. Death without victory and victory in name only." Hesui said with a rare solemn expression on his normally goofy grinning face.

It was a teaching of the Subatsu. Every single one of his kinsmen were resolved to give their head over, and never lost that resolve in the midst of terror, in the most dire of situations their resolve wasn't shaken. It took a decade to fortify and strengthen that resolve. When those Subatsu went into battle they'd never falter or run, they'd face death with swinging blades and take a whole division down with them. They wouldn't run, and they wouldn't surrender. They'd never bow their heads.

"Eiji-san, you're being reticent." Kagami said, giving Hesui a serious gaze. The man was his senior, at least three times his age. Looking him dead in eyes like this, would usually be welcomed with a swift death. One can't stare down a wolf.

"The form training with the wooden sword shaped like a log...It's not just a bamboo sword technique for hitting what is before the forearm. It is not to accustom your wrist for the weight of a real sword either. If it enters your face, the skull splits; if it enters the chest, the spine will be snapped...If it hits your forearm, then your wrist is cut off and falls...It doesn't feel like a match with bamboo swords. It was designed with a strong spirit for battle. If you...Don't truly have the resolve to attack the opponent, then you become so afraid you can't even train." Kagami finished, taking a light breath from getting all of that out at one time.

It would explain why Ayame was so strong, and if she was that strong, than the rest of these children had to be close to that level.

_The Senju have always been a clan of love... _Kagami mused to himself, narrowing his eyes slightly as he stared at the floor. He knew it too well, the Senju would always go on about love and how it gave them strength, but they used love to hide behind while they killed people just the same as every other shinobi. Hid behind love to explain away sending away children not even ten years old to battle grown men, and something he couldn't look passed-using love as an excuse to spread their influence to dictate everyone and everything. _But, the Subatsu...The Domou are clans of resolution...I think I...understand now._

The Uchiha hate and desire revenge. The Senju love and desire peace. The Domou and Subatsu put being together above anything else-both are clans of resolution.

"Don't let yourself be held down, young Kagami." Hesui said softly, capturing the young boy's attention in an instant. "You are uncanny, even for your age. Don't let yourself be held down or shoved into a box. Don't be held down by an ideal. Keep on being free as you are now." The Uchiha were rigid and obstinate, a good majority had a streak of hubris, and some could be downright wicked. Kagami, being an Uchiha, would eventually be subjected to-already was subjected to their dogmatic ways. A person like Kagami had no boundaries, his thoughts were unrestrained not tainted with hatred or apprehension. It should stay that way.

"Yes, Eiji-san." Kagami bowed his gently, he'd take everything Hesui and Toka said to heart.

"It's sensei!" Ayame corrected, poking him on the shoulder. "Eiji-sensei!"

"But, he's not my teacher." Kagami gave her a confused look.

"So what. He's still Eiji-sensei."

Toka waved Ayame over, and Kagami found himself relieved. He was never good with girls, and Ayame seemed to have a streak of feisty in her. He didn't doubt she'd try to put him in a headlock, as comical as that was to imagine.

"There's been a lot of chakras battling towards the far north of this village. Ajo remains there. I know for a fact there is a Domou, probably Rio. She's always been fast on her feet and can cover long distances very quickly. I think there's an Uchiha with her. Chojo is also present, of course." Hesui broke the relative silence after a few long minutes of thought, bringing their conversation back to even.

Kagami put his comrades before anything even before his own safety. He'd go to the ends of the earth to see to it they were unscathed and back with him, together. It seems that Mikito and the Domou as a whole were rubbing off on him. Kagami worried for his comrades before, of course, but now he cherished them-every single one.

"That should be the first place I check, then." Kagami concluded softly. He was going to be walking right back into the hornet's nest. He'd more than likely encounter Danzo and Hiruzen as well.

"Be very careful venturing out that far. The Shimura have been extremely aggressive and so have the Sarutobi. Chojo and his mob are tearing through anything they can. If they even think they see someone or something they're going after it. No questions asked. That goes for all three of them. They've attacked the Akimichi as well as those hailing from the Nara, Aburame, and Yamanaka clans." Hesui added, noting the way Kagami's eyes were set with determination. He wouldn't fault his determination, but this was one of those situations where no one walked out alive. "Even civilians have been cut down without remorse venturing that far north, remain aware at all times."

He always remained aware, but Hesui was placing a great emphasis on it. If he had remained completely aware the first time around he wouldn't even be in this situation now, he had been too careless. This wasn't going to be like the first time around, he'd be going in this alone, not with a unit,there would be mountains of snow, not cold earth, and there had to be hundreds if not thousands of shinobi waiting for him to show up...Battling tooth and nail right now while he's sitting here.

"Though, there's also that radical cult...Jashin something." Hesui mused, cupping a hand under his chin. "They're around the Hot Water village, which is where most of this conflict is taking place. Whatever you do young Kagami, don't let them get your blood. Not even a drop."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't want to sound stupid, but when they get your blood, even a drop of it, they can kill you." Hesui said with a grim tone. It was nothing short of demonic in his opinion, and such a thing would be reviled by his clan. Blood was sacred to them. When they killed an animal and began the process of getting rid of all the blood inside of it so they could eat it, they'd dig a hole into the ground and let the blood flow into it before covering it up. Life is in the blood. Life is cemented into the earth. The life blood was to be buried in the earth.

Contrary to the stupid rumors, Subatsu didn't drink blood. It was an unspoken rule among them, the very thought was reviled.

"Life is in the blood, young Kagami." Hesui continued, taking note of the confusion in the boy's eyes. Yes, how could someone kill another just by getting a drop of their blood? The very thought was absurd, but he knew well enough that it wasn't as far fetched when it really came down to it. If one can kill another using fire, naturally one can kill another using blood...It was just a matter of developing a technique or jutsu in order to execute it.

"Think of it like this. Through our blood we're connected. If I devised a technique...Or something else, some entity devised one, that connection could be used for nefarious reasons. When you pick weeds from a garden, your first time around, the flowers will wilt away. Only through practice and being delicate do you learn when, where, and how to pull the weeds out. Weeds or not, they still share a connection with the flowers and the earth."

Kagami opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shut it, pursing his lips as he mulled the information over. Life is in the blood, and while the Uchiha didn't hold blood as sacred as the Subatsu and didn't have a quarter of their sanctity when it came to blood; the Uchiha knew well enough that retaining a strong bloodline was beneficial for the Sharingan-something the Subatsu didn't do, of course. They just wanted to get the blood back in the earth. They weren't inbreeding with their cousins, sisters, brothers, and other relatives to get stronger abilities and a stronger Sharingan.

Chakra saturated every single part of him, Hesui, these kids, and the average person...That included chakra being in the blood, in the bones, in the bone marrow itself. In his very pores.

"How can such a cult exist for so long without anyone ever discovering them?" Kagami tried to keep the apprehension from touching his voice, but seeing Hesui give a small nod, he knew Hesui could hear-feel his apprehension that such a thing could truly exist. That people would ever go along with such a demonic thing.

"They could be very small, I can't see anyone with any sort of sense joining up with them, and perhaps they have a technique or jutsu that focuses on this connection. In that case, nobody could ever speak a word about this cult, because the cultists would have already dealt with them long before they could spill their secrets, let alone spread word of such a demonic cult in the first place. They were mere blood sacrifices." Hesui said, tone dropping just a few octaves as anger seeped into it.

"I didn't even consider that." Kagami murmured. But, if this was the case-a concrete fact, that would mean these cultists were sacrificing each other to appease someone or something. The way Hesui was talking it was like they were trying to appease some sort of entity-it wasn't unheard of that people sacrificed their own. Many sacrificed young virgins to the Bijuu in order to avoid utter destruction by the beasts. It also meant he was going to have to be even more aware, he was going to have to beyond hyper aware...If these cultists got just a _drop _of his blood, it'd be all over.

Not to mention he would be dealing with shinobi as well. Danzo and Hiruzen...

"I would go with you, but I can't." Hesui said after silence stretched on for too long.

"I couldn't ask that of you." Kagami said sincerely. There's no way he could have Hesui join him on his trek, while the man was undoubtedly powerful and skilled, he was no longer in essence a shinobi. He cut his losses and was living a regular life with Toka, she was pregnant as well. He would be a father in a few months. "I won't interfere in your peaceful like with Chizuru-dono."

"Admirable of you." Hesui chuckled. Yes, Kagami wasn't like other Uchiha by any stretch. "In that case, take my sword. The Subatsu are master forgers, our blades will never dull or break, nor will they lose their luster. No matter how much we cut and bash they remain strong."

To further his point he put the sword in between the two of them.

"Eiji-san..." Kagami gently clasped the saya and slowly unsheathed just a quarter of the blade, surprised at how it gleamed brilliantly.

The craftsmanship was extraordinary.

"I have more, but you need this more than I do at this point." Hesui chuckled, scratching the back of his head-a habit he never really outgrew. "I live a peaceful life now as you said. Just remember what my wife and I have said, young Kagami. Don't let yourself be shoved into a box or tied down to an ideal."

"I've taken all of your words to heart, and I will ponder them until I go to my grave." Kagami said, tone becoming more firm. He couldn't afford to speak so softly and modestly at this point. "You are an extraordinary man, Eiji-san."

"And, there are more just like me."

"I hope your child is healthy and happy." Kagami bowed his head low, in a show of genuine respect and humility.

Toka ventured over to Hesui after the lesson for the day was finished and he finished wiping the floor and everything else down. All the children were sound asleep with full bellies, so she didn't need to worry about them waking up anytime soon. Kagami wasn't anywhere to be seen, but she'd expect nothing less. Shinobi blended and moved within the shadows. "Dear."

"Are you tired?"

"A little." Toka nodded.

"I told you not to strain yourself so." Hesui smiled, striding towards her.

"I love the children."

Hesui gently grabbed her hand, giving it a small tug as he stroked her swelling belly. Toka moved forward until she was nestled against his chest, and sighed contently as his fingers relaxed her, he was always gentle with her. He was even more gentle and protective now that she is pregnant with their little bundle. A wolf would lay down its life for its pack and young.

The Subatsu weren't bad at all, in her opinion. They were just misunderstood, and because they were so powerful many were frightful of them. Tobirama screwed up horribly, since he couldn't control them he became wary of them...Butsuma's tyrant blood continues to run strong.

"We don't need to worry about Kagami, he will transcend the Uchiha's obstinate hatred, and will transcend every other ideal that man comes up with."

"I know. He is a free spirit, just like us." Hesui gave her a light kiss on the lips, before scooping her up in both of his arms. Toka blushed, but didn't object to his carrying of her and rested a hand on his cheek. Her feet were a bit sore from all the activity today. "You're always right, love."

_With Uchiha like Kagami in the clan's midst...Perhaps the Subatsu will ally with them, just maybe._ He would have been a major advocate for the alliance, but now he was merely viewing everything from the outside. When the Subatsu joined hands with the Uchiha, they'd then join hands with the Domou, and finally the centuries long conflict will come to an end. There'd be no great separation between them anymore, the Domou and Subatsu wouldn't be estranged from each other any longer, but together.

"Of course I am, dear." Toka tapped him on the nose.

The two were in total bliss with each other as they laid down together in their bed. They shared their connection and basked in that bliss together.


	80. Relief

"Nagato believed in you, so I believe in you, too."

Konan

* * *

Akira Senju.

Arata Senju.

Akihiro Senju.

Akihiko Senju.

Aoi Senju.

Hiroki Senju.

Fumio Senju.

Asami Senju.

Hashirama and Tobirama were more than familiar with all of them at this point in their lives. They were the Council. They were at least four times their respective ages, and some were even older than that. Some were pushing close to eighty, while the Senju didn't have the Uzumaki's longevity so to speak, they were extremely vital even in old age, thus they looked to be in their forties despite being much older.

They all shared similar appearances. Wrinkled skin, graying or silver hair-one thing that couldn't be helped. Their eyes were all sharp. Lastly all wore white yukatas.

These meetings usually went one of two ways. The first was they were short and sweet, few words were exchanged and everyone would be on their way; more to the point they didn't happen at all. The second being they ended with nothing short of high tension and everybody ready to strangle the other, and he was not exempt to this. Even if he was the more stoic than his brother. The Council often times forgot their place as advisers and not actually being leaders. It could be argued they were the actual leaders, since anything important had to be run and go through them beforehand, but he wasn't going to inflate their egos any more.

Tobirama kept his sigh down as he sat next to his brother resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. They barely had enough time to get changed and set their payment down before Akihiko told them they were waiting.

Which meant get to the meeting room.

The room was dimly lit with lanterns, the Senju symbol drawn on their sides. The last thing he really wanted to deal with returning to his compound was the obstinate elders. He had nothing against them, but they were old. Old people were set in their ways and didn't budge, it also didn't help many of them disagreed with his brother and his methods. He disagreed with their methods. They wanted peace, but their methods were different in comparison to his own. And, some of them wanted the conflict to continue. It was in short, a mess, in his opinion.

"Is there a reason a meeting has been called?"

Akihiro sneered at Tobirama, not taking kindly to his tone. "In fact, there is a reason. You can worry about Mito later, all her needs are taken care of."

"It is to our understanding the alliance with the Subatsu has ended." Asami took the reins before Akihiro chewed Tobirama out or the two began to argue again. Tobirama was always a bit of a brat, and it didn't help Butsuma would always defend him when he lets his mouth get far too ahead of him. "It is a severe blow to us, their prowess and strength was invaluable, but we will survive. It's also tragic Toka is no longer with us, her knowledge and experience was needed, but Satoshi has even more experience. Moving forward, it is also to our understanding that you've been battling the Domou clan..."

"Indeed." Tobirama nodded stiffly, already dreading which direction this was heading in. "They've allied themselves with the Uchiha so it's only natural we would come into conflict with those monsters sooner instead of later. They're no better than the Uchiha." He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, if these elders wanted to be obstinate he was going to be nothing short of agitating for them. "I think we should start scouting their territory, they are more ferocious than the Uchiha."

"Tobirama." Hashirama frowned. "What are you saying? If we do that we'd be declaring war on them."

"Tobirama-san, you will mind your tongue." The elder immediately said, glaring hell fire at the white haired Senju. "Hashirama-sama is correct, and that won't be happening."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"No, you're being a little brat." Akira spat with venom, slamming his fist on the table. He kept his strength in check as to not destroy the whole thing.

"You will silence yourself and listen." Aoi added, stern faced.

Tobirama snorted.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Akihiro asked, inclining his chin. "I thought so, shut up now."

"Moving on from the Tobirama-san's interruption. You were battling the Domou in addition to the Uchiha in the next region." Hiroki said a bit coolly, flicking his eyes from one brother to the next before continuing on. "I don't know why you'd ever think of doing such a thing, let alone following through on it."

"What do you mean?" Tobirama practically snarled. "They are our enemies and are allies with the Uchiha. Mikito, that witch...That monster killed, she killed Hachiro. The Domou have slaughtered Senju!" He couldn't stop his voice from rising. He wasn't going to allow these bags of wrinkles to speak against the choice he and his brother made to confront the Domou. It was something that couldn't be avoided. Mikito-not counting the rest of them, had wiped out at least forty Senju during each of their recent battles, and there wasn't a shred of mercy to either of the Senju. Male of female, she cut them down, the Domou mowed them down, bashing them to pieces without discrimination.

"You will mind your tone!" Akira snarled.

"Yeah, right..." Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest, a clear sign of disrespect. "If you can't handle the truth that isn't my problem."

"You will mind your tone." Fumio affirmed, sternly.

"I have to agree with Tobirama." Hashirama cleared his throat loudly, catching the eyes of everyone for a few moments. "We had no choice but to confront them in the next region, all out war erupted and we were on opposing sides of the spectrum. The Uchiha are our enemies, and the Domou are permanent allies with them, we can't avoid conflict with them."

Though he would try.

"How deluded have you become, Tobirama?" Aoi asked, tone and expression still as stern as before. "And, you, Hashirama, defending his actions against us. The just Council that keeps everything in order, how deluded have you become?" Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the tan skinned Senju, and only a snarky remark from the white haired Senju, he continued on with a low sigh. "I expected better out of Butsuma than this, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less out of him...A true tyrant. That misled sense of pride he always had. How could he have let his two only living sons remain _so_ ignorant..."

Every person gathered save for Tobirama and Hashirama shook their heads.

"Excuse me?" Hashirama raised an eyebrow, trying not to sound incredulous. "I'm not ignorant."

Akihiro sighed next. "Butsuma really didn't explain it to you or your brothers?"

"Explain what?" Tobirama asked in a snarky manner, earning several glares in return. He just shrugged them off, they can glare all they want.

Hiroki snorted. Tobirama was such a little brat.

"Butsuma really didn't explain this to either of you growing up..." Asami sighed in what seemed to be pity. She knew Butsuma only seen what he wanted to see and heard only what he wanted to hear, but there had to be a limit to such a dogmatic mentality. He couldn't subject his children to the same dogmatic mentality and pound it into them. There had never been more arguments than when Butsuma was leader and tried to speak over them, as if he was all powerful and had no faults. He was a foolish man. Truly foolish.

"From this point on you-Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-san, and every Senju alive and breathing will not confront the Domou for any reasons." Fumio said, his tone breaking no argument. He could already see the signs of rebellion in Tobirama's ruby eyes and didn't even brace himself for what was about to come out of his mouth. Like father like son, the apple doesn't fall far from tree.

"That's impossible! They're allies with the Uchiha!" Tobirama snapped.

"You allow your disdain of the Uchiha to cloud your judgement, you brat." Akihiko spat. "You will not under any circumstance confront the Domou for any reasons. Do not make me repeat myself."

"And, like I said that is impossible." Tobirama retorted. "They are allies with the Uchiha. They are our enemies."

"Do you know why it is we Senju haven't crossed paths with the Domou for many centuries?" Aoi asked, and of course he wasn't expecting an answer. These two brats didn't even know the foundation of it, let alone the details of it. "I expected more out of Butsuma, but it is pointless to ponder over past mistakes. He didn't inform you both of this, so now I will since he failed." He paused, taking a collective breath. "The reason why we haven't crossed paths with the Domou for centuries is because it was an unspoken agreement between our clans. They gave us a special scroll containing a special jutsu and demanded us to leave them alone-we suffered heavy losses in our war against them, and so we agreed before anymore lost."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes. This would explain why Mikito was so...So vexed with him and every other Senju. He could feel the cold fury gush from her pores every time he was near her, he could see the glinting ferocity in her eyes, he could feel the rage brewing through her with every single punch and kick. Mikito kept things simple and he learned this hard way. She was so vexed because they weren't even supposed to be seeing each other, but there he was battling her among other people, completely ignorant of this fact.

"The special jutsu is the Mokuton, Hashirama-sama. Tobirama-san." Akihiko snapped the younger man out of his stupor. "It was given to us as a ceasefire. The Domou were tired of us, and we suffered heavy losses, it was a compromise that worked for both of us at that point in time."

"That's a lie! The Mokuton has been in the Senju's possession for centuries!" Tobirama was about to lose it, completely. Thy were going beyond common stupidity.

"Because, the Domou gave us it many long centuries before that. Mind your tongue, Tobirama-san." Asami said, narrowing her eyes sharply. "I understand this is a lot to take in. Your father_ should_ have told you both this while you were still young. Instead he was arrogant as always and flaunted the Mokuton like it was something we created, when it is the exact opposite. Though, I shouldn't expect anything less. This is the reason our clans haven't crossed paths or have gone to war for many centuries."

"Hashirama, do you know what this means?" Arata asked, gently interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on top of them.

"I've been using what was to broker peace between our clans against them in our conflicts." Hashirama said, eyes darting for the table. His fists clenched. This was probably the cheery on top of Mikito's fury-he was using what kept peace between them to wage war and seek conflict. His father never said such a thing to him that he could remember. He always said the Mokuton was something their ancestor Ashura had created in order to combat his most fearsome foe. But, that couldn't be right since Ashura was known to use an avatar of pure chakra or something along those lines.

Ashura wouldn't have use or need for something like the Mokuton.

He never questioned this of course, and took it as the truth. His father was belligerent, but he wouldn't outright lie to him. At least he thought so.

Then again, his father did punch him that one time...And continued to punch him there after until he hit puberty, then that all changed. Too many times were they locked, very close to combat, and he put his father on his ass a few times.

The worst part for him was he was perpetuating the whole thing.

"You have also declared war on the Domou." Akira said, tight lipped.

"Brother, you can't really believe this!" Tobirama's eyes were glinting furiously. "Even if they are the Council this is nothing but lies! The Domou are our enemies as are the Uchiha, that's the truth! We don't even need to entertain what they are spouting!"

"You speak as if you are above us, Tobirama-san." Aoi said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Remember your place."

Hashirama couldn't hear him, however. For he was just somewhere else altogether. What had he done? How could his father lie to him!? How could he have been so...So ignorant!? He was just pushing and pushing, every single time he confronted Mikito, Souji, or a Domou he was spitting in their faces and laughing about it. He was taking the peace they had for centuries and ripped it to shreds while laughing-and he did it with his own two hands. He _started and perpetuated _a conflict...It'd be no different if he just started battling the Uzumaki-even if they were distantly related.

They had peace with each other, and he'd go and rip it to shreds.

He declared war.

Hashirama felt himself start to shake.

"Brother! You can't take their words to heart! They speak lies!"

"One more outburst like that and you'll be kicked out of here, Tobirama-san!" Akira shouted viciously, having more than enough of Tobirama's need to shout and cut them off every single chance he got. Butsuma used to do the same _exact _thing, except he was much more aggressive about it. "Do not try my patience, Tobirama-san. If you couldn't care less about being kicked out of here, you'll be demoted and no longer be second in command. Stop taking after your father and shut your mouth!"

Tobirama snorted.

"You have something you want to say, Tobirama?" Arata questioned, anger saturating his tone as his face contorted with anger. "Do as you're told! Your father isn't here to make excuses for you anymore, you will suffer severe consequences if you step out of line again."

"We'll be lucky if Mikito doesn't come charging through this compound with all of the Domou and destroy everything in her path and then destroy the surrounding area because of your ignorance!" Akihiro slammed his fist down on the table, sending a boom echoing across the room, he didn't restrain himself in the least and left a hand sized hole in front of him. He was done restraining himself at this point, these two little fucking brats needed a reality check.

"We narrowly avoided her taking action against us years ago when Butsuma foolishly launched an attack on them and lost the entire division and came back on the brink of death with his neck, arms, ribs, and legs broke and a lung collapsed! If we weren't so exceptional in medical ninjutsu he would have died! The only reason she didn't take action back then is because the Senju wouldn't be able to do a thing for several months! You dare to use the same jutsu that her clan created against them!?" Fumio added.

"They are our enemies!" Tobirama seethed, struggling to keep his voice even. He was normally stoic, but he couldn't contain his anger at the sheer lunacy the Council was speaking. "Are we supposed to just roll over and die!? They are allies with the Uchiha, permanent allies I'll add. the Uchiha have no mercy! They hate us! The Domou are monsters! Your logic is flawed. To even say that the Mokuton is their creation-"

"That clan of monsters you speak of had no qualms with us before. They created and gave us the Mokuton. It's because of you and your brother that things have escalated to this point." Akihiko said, equally trying to remain calm. Tobirama only seen it from the fact the Domou were allied with the Uchiha permanently and were thus mutual enemies to the Senju-he didn't see the fact there had once been peace between their clans, because of his and Hashirama's actions that was thrown away.

That would mean he was wrong, and like Butsuma, Tobirama didn't like being wrong or called out when he was wrong.

Asami sighed softly. Tobirama's reasoning was nothing short of being skewed at best at this point, he was sounding like a broken record. They're our enemies, they're allies with the Uchiha. It was the same dogmatic and warmongering nonsense Butsuma perpetuated during his reign. The Hagoromo would have left them alone, but because they were allies with the Uchiha he launched an attack on them and suffered the consequences for his actions. They warned against it, but naturally he did just the opposite! "You are just like your father."

"A carbon copy." Hiroki nodded while glaring at the white haired man.

"You don't realize we were faced with the real possibility of extinction when your father made a move against the Domou when he did years ago...You have no idea how close we were to facing extinction. Mikito was beyond furious and would have ripped through the compound by herself she wouldn't even need all of the Domou backing her up! She would have left nothing but a smoldering crater behind where our compound resides. You couldn't have done a thing about, either of you! You were just a bunch of little sniveling brats! Your father would have been as helpless as an infant! Our compound would be nothing, the Senju would have faded away with time! We'd all be extinct!" Asami snapped, seeing Tobirama's eyes flash with rebellion once again.

"And, through your actions you've brought about this possibility again." Aoi said grimly, letting out a low sigh. "The only reason Mikito didn't kill us all back then is because she showed mercy."

"I doubt that woman even knows the meaning of mercy." Tobirama muttered. Mikito, merciful...That was too rich. The same woman with titanic strength. The same woman with monstrous and ginormous chakra. The same woman with tremendous and vast life force. The same woman that tried to beat him into the ground and flatten him, the same woman that formed those wind destroyers, the same woman that breathed storms and entire oceans of fire, the same woman that forced lightning storms to surge, the same woman that tried to beat his brother and squash him like a bug, and can't forget the big one.

The same woman that is married to Madara Uchiha.

The Uchiha who knows no mercy.

Maybe it's time to change this Council, because they were well beyond absurd at this point. Mikito was extremely dangerous, and instead of combat her they want to avoid any conflict.

It was _impossible!_

"If she had attacked that would include slaughtering the children, killing the infants and newborns. You ignorant brat. You really are just like your father, a carbon copy." Hiroki growled, fingers clenching the table. "You're starting to make me sick, how deluded and dense can you be? She spared us because she can't raise her hand against a child, let alone an infant! She can't beat a child, let alone an infant! She couldn't care less about us adults at that time, we were all fair game and would have fell to her, but the children... You, Hashirama, Itama, Kawarama, and the many others weren't fair game and she didn't want to take your lives."

"And, if you even think of saying something snarky, you will not like the consequences." Akihiro grated out between clenched teeth.

"Your logic is flawed." Tobirama said in a low tone.

"I'll make this right!" Hashirama spoke up, adding some volume to his tone so he could silence them. He respected the elders, and they were right on all accounts, but he could only tolerate someone speaking to his brother the way they were, and Tobirama speaking to him the way he was-even if it was warranted on both sides. There was nothing else he could do other than make this right, if not for his sake than for the children of his clan...If Mikito and the Domou came swarming through this compound there'd be nothing left. Even if Senju survived, the compound would be long gone. "Somehow, I will make this right. Even if I have to forfeit my life."

"Brother!" Tobirama clenched his teeth.

"You had better make this right, Hashirama-sama. This is your gigantic fuck up. If you want to blame anyone blame yourself, blame your tyrant of a father for keeping you so ignorant. Blame your brother for pushing for conflict with the Domou instead of leaving them alone." Akira said sternly, locking eyes with both of the brothers before letting them burn into Tobirama's.

"The damage is already done." Arata said, shaking his head slowly. "He's been using the very same jutsu they gave us to fight against them, Mikito won't let such a thing go without severe repercussions."

"We have enough time, Mikito is still in the next region." Hashirama tried to remain hopeful. Mito was on good terms with Mikito, and they had been very good childhood friends. She would be able to think of something to smooth this over. Barring this last incident, which he and Disuke provoked. "I'll make this right."

"We'll need to send her something, once she returns." Akira said stonily. Seeing the younger man nod in agreement, he stood up from his post. "This meeting is over. Don't come into conflict with any Domou. Tobirama-san, if you even send out one person against them...You will be exiled."

"What!?" Tobirama slammed his fist down on the table. "Exile me!?"

"Don't fuck around." Hiroki snarled, punching a hole through the table getting a loud snap. "Do not let your wariness of the Domou blind you, don't tread on ice that is that thin."

"The Domou are not like the Uchiha." Asami said, gently clearing her throat and bringing the room back to a more even atmosphere. She had been expecting there'd be this eruption, Hashirama would accept it, but Tobirama would oppose it with vehemence. "The Domou _do not hate _us. They are a clan of resolution, not a clan of hate and revenge like the Uchiha. They put being together above everything else, there's no single person doing the killing. If you provoke them...If you seek to battle them, they _don't hold back! _They will kill without hesitation and will not hold back! You want to provoke the Subatsu next? That's where your line of thought is going."

"If they show signs of being a threat-"

"If you provoke it." Akihiko grated out.

"You're right, the Domou are not like the Uchiha." Hashirama said, cutting Tobirama and everyone else off swiftly, voice unusually serious, but soft. If the Domou were like the Uchiha they'd be a divided clan, but they were completely united. There was no division at all. They knew no such things, they all worked, they all trained, they all built. Everything was a group effort, they had no slaves or servants to take care of the mundane tasks-they took care of that and everything else with their own two hands.

He also had no doubt in his mind he would have already been dead by Mikito's hand. Ripped apart like a sheet of paper. He wasn't going to overestimate himself by any stretch, he would be dead, because Mikito's power would be hatred. The Domou's power would be hatred. Hatred consumed everything, and even the Senju children would fall before her. Mikito wouldn't bat an eyelash, but she couldn't harm a child...She couldn't even raise her hand against one. If she was so consumed with hatred killing a child wouldn't even faze her.

The same can be said for the Subatsu...They weren't like the Uchiha. Their power is not hate. They don't live for revenge. They were no divided like the Uchiha, they didn't use slaves or servants. He'd never forget the time when Syrus visibly grimaced when the damiyo used the word servant and slave. If the Subatsu were consumed with hatred if that were really the case, if Syrus was consumed with hatred, he would have killed him before he left and the rest of the Subatsu would have swarmed them.

Ultimately both clans just wanted to be left alone...When someone provoked a conflict though, the Domou and Subatsu wouldn't hold back-he witnessed that first hand. Excluding missions which were necessary, neither of the clans sought out conflict with anyone. Only those who came onto their territory, threatened it, and did the stupid thing of damaging it would suffer the full extent of their wrath which was immense.

"We will not provoke the Subatsu." Hashirama said firmly, that is the last thing he wanted and needed. Syrus couldn't care less about him at the moment, but the minute there was a Senju on his territory scoping out for an attack... "We will also settle this with the Domou, amiably."

"If you send any Senju to confront a Domou or scout their territory, you will be exiled, Tobirama-san." Akira said sternly. "They'll be surrounded the second they step foot in that territory, don't send our shinobi and kunoichi to their deaths just to satisfy your own hatred. This meeting is over."

Tobirama fumed silently as they all departed. These meetings never really went well, but this one was just downright a disaster. Hashirama never really put anything in, and he was forced to keep the elders in check before they got crazy. This would be one of those times when they got completely crazy, and it was for a crazy and downright inane reason. "Brother, you can't be serious about forfeiting your life."

"What else am I supposed to do, Tobirama? What else can I do?" Hashirama asked, trying very hard to not get annoyed, but he was just an emotional mess, more than usual. "I've been perpetuating a conflict that should have never happened in the first place. I took the peace we had with the Domou and tore it apart, and I didn't even care at the time. I was too ignorant. I've been using the jutsu they created to wage war against them. I'm surprised Mikito hasn't killed me at this point."

"Brother, you can't!" Tobirama stressed, feeling like he was grasping for straws. Hashirama was impossible when he had his mind set on something like now. "If you forfeit your life they will take it. They will take your life! You can't do something so foolish."

"I may just need to do that!" Hashirama clenched his eyes shut. Few times did he get this frustrated that it bordered on anger. Those few times had been when he was in the same room with his father and they opposed each other on every single thing that they could. When his father wanted to kill, he wanted to talk things over and settle it without cutting someone in segments. "Mikito doesn't trust me, you, or any Senju...I want to avoid her attacking this compound. She is Madara's wife."

"You're not thinking of using her to get through to Madara and the Uchiha?!" Tobirama barked in outrage.

Hashirama remained silent.

"I can't believe you..." Tobirama heaved a sigh, annoyance and slight anger starting to brew inside of him.

"Madara doesn't listen to me, maybe he'll listen to her." Hashirama reasoned.

"Before or after she rips you apart?" Tobirama couldn't believe how far in no known direction Hashirama's thought process was going. "I am wary of Mikito, she's even worse than Madara in some aspects. I don't need to worry about that Uchiha ripping you apart limb from limb for starters!"

"I'll take that chance."

"I am going to station guards-"

"Did you just hear what the Council said?" Hashirama scratched the back of his head, sighing.

"It doesn't matter! They can't exile me."

"Nobody is going to confront the Domou! The Subatsu will not be provoked! I am standing behind their decision." Hashirama snapped, pounding his fists on the table. "Whether you put one or a thousand guards around this compound won't make a difference. Not against someone like Mikito..." He paused. "She will just rip them apart and leave them in pieces. Listen, I messed this up, I have to make it right. We had peace before, I messed it up!"

"I can't let you do something as stupid as forfeiting your life to the enemy. Our greatest and most ferocious enemies on top of it!" Tobirama wasn't going to budge on this. He absolutely refused! Hashirama had a dream he wanted to bring to reality and he would see to it that dream became a reality. He wasn't going to let the idiot give himself over, the dream would never become reality. The Uchiha would do unspeakable things to him, and they wouldn't kill him to end his misery. At least the Domou would make it a very swift, if very painful and gruesome death.

The Uchiha would subject him to genjutsu and drive him mad.

"We have to change the shinobi system, brother. How can we change it when you are dead because of a foolish decision?"

"I didn't forget, but how can...I make that dream a reality if I can't even set this straight?" Hashirama leveled a hard gaze with his only surviving brother. He refused to lose Tobirama to the machinations of the system they were trapped in. "The village will have more than just the Senju and Uchiha clans, there will be many clans coming together. I want Mikito and the Domou, Syrus and the Subatsu to be part of the village, too. If I'm this ignorant and incompetent now, what good will I be when the village is formed? If I can't resolve myself to die for this, how can I resolve myself to die for the village? More importantly..."

What good was changing the system if the people didn't change their mentality-if the mentality wasn't changed.

Mikito was right. It was doomed to fail and cause problems down the line.

"Don't even try using that half ass logic!"

"You know I'm right, brother." Hashirama knew when Tobirama was grasping for straws, like he was now.

_Those old, obstinate fools! how dare they... _Tobirama thought, fury starting to course through him. But, it wasn't the elders to blame but his dogmatic father, the elders were merely stating a fact, a fact he couldn't and wouldn't believe as long as he could help it. "Forfeiting your life isn't the answer, brother. We don't need to worry about this now."

"I suppose you're right." Hashirama nodded, clearing up a bit of the emotional fog that was consuming him. For all his stoic poise, Tobirama loved him greatly. He wouldn't expect anything less from his brother. "Let's go home we need to get ready, or at least get the preparations ready in order to take Mito-hime-chan back to her compound. I'm pretty hungry too, think you could make that fish you always do?" _I guess now a ceasefire is the only way to settle this...Or my dying..._

Tobirama nodded, silently following after his brother.

Despite this shitty meeting he was just happy to be home at last.

* * *

Snow.

Craters.

Fire.

Kagami flashed through across the torn up terrain, so fast his feet didn't even leave marks as he covered ground with leaps and bounds. The far north was always a hostile territory, a lot of battles took place there and it was an epicenter of sorts. Not including that demonic cult he'd be dealing with a lot of shinobi, a lot of rogue shinobi that have either been exiled from their clans or chased out. There would also be ronin, a samurai would never pass up the chance to try to one up a shinobi. A shinobi couldn't care less, but the high and mighty samurai cared about such things.

He hadn't encountered any resistance thus far, but the chakras were still swarming, boiling hot against the back of his mind. It seemed whoever was fighting had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Kagami immediately brought himself to a stop. Danzo just swiped off the head of what appeared to be an average person, but upon seeing his head roll to a stop, the man only grinned wickedly.

Besides the wicked grin what caught his attention the most was the way the man''s body looked...His skin was pitch black, with bone-white markings all over his chest, face, arms, even on his legs and toes.

Kagami felt revulsion, Sharigan bleeding into form. This person looked and felt _vile _their chakra was nothing short of putrid.

"I told you, little brat." The man let out a loud whistle. "You'll be a sacrifice for Jashin!"

More people just like him swarmed around the young Shimura, and Kagami wasn't surprised with how easily Danzo mowed through them. He must have already come to the conclusion that they could survive even the most grievous of wounds, because he was taking off their heads. It was such a biting ruthlessness. These cultists didn't even have time to blink before their heads were sent flying twelve feet over head.

It wasn't until nearly fifty were all on the ground and without heads that the cultists seemed to stop coming for Danzo and focused all of their efforts more inward, where Ajo and Chojo were.

"You're all weak." Danzo said coldly, jabbing his sword into one man's skull. Flesh squelched. "I don't care about your Jashin or whatever you're calling it." He infused a bit of wind chakra and throwing dozens of shuriken. They all met their marks, burying themselves into the skulls. "You can survive getting stabbed in the heart, but I wonder about your head being blown to bits.

Kagami lunged up several dozen feet, avoiding the blood spatter and gore that painted everything for several feet.

"Kagami..." Danzo appeared from one of the shadows on an opposing branch. "I guess you're here for your comrades. However, that won't be happening-Ajo and Chojo are occupied with them at the moment and it's my task to keep you away." He drew a tanto. "I'll kill you, instead."

Danzo charged forward. He swung across to his side, aiming for Kagami's shoulder first-he narrowly avoided the devastating slash, one foot skidding as he brought his sword down. Danzo pressed himself back, but retaliated, smacking aside Kagami's follow up thrust, evading the next sliding in towards him tanto glinting as it speared forward.

Kagami grunted, blocking. Danzo just didn't quit-he was always aiming for his eyes.

_Here he comes! _Kagami flipped to the side. Danzo shot passed him like a missile just missing him but like a shark to blood Danzo continued his attack.

Kagami spotted it. A small-barely noticeable pivot in Danzo's left foot, she watched the sword get closer and closer, his body twist forward, and dodged at the very last second lashing out with his own kick, slamming it against Danzo's ribs. "Danzo, move!"

Danzo only narrowed his stance, shooting right towards him the very next second.

Kagami braced against the blows, feet digging, fists flying and sword cutting through the air. _Now you get serious. _

Kagami skidded back, slowly wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. He was bleeding for a while now, he had a busted lip. It hurt a little, sure, but it wasn't anything alarming. He launched himself away, and it continued-a bit different than the first time. Danzo got several blows in, Kagami kept his assault contained and counter his ruthless attacks.

They slid back, feet ripping trenches through the ground.

_No good, it's just like before. _Danzo inwardly concluded. He couldn't get around Kagami's visual prowess, but that didn't mean he couldn't slip blows in, he could, but the killing blow couldn't be merited.

Danzo whipped a shuriken at Kagami, flashing through a series of seals and forcing the one shuriken to multiply into a storm of them.

Kagami cursed softly, speeding away to the side. The projectiles forced him to accelerate, more and more. They came crashing into the ground detonating with deadly force throwing up a cloud of smoke and dust. He shifted, one shuriken sent flying back, deflecting several more.

He flashed through his own series of head seals, forcing the shuriken to swarm into a storm, throwing ninja wire as well.

Danzo intercepted him with a quick kick, slamming his instep under the Uchiha's gut. Kagami grabbed him by the side of his leg, twisting forward and jamming three of his knuckles against his chest.

Kagami swayed away to the side, sending another fou shuriken forward. Danzo struck back with a swarm of his own, some batted each other away some skewing at the last moment.

He pressed his attack, jumping in the air and swinging the back of his fist. Kagami parried the attack, lunging off of the ground with a swift thrust.

Danzo, fired several more shuriken forward, adding some kunai into his swarm as he steadily dashed away.

Kagam just twisted with passed them deflecting all ten with twenty.

Danzo would fire thirty.

One just grazed his shoulder.

Danzo took advantage of the distraction, beaming across their gap. Danzo's speed easily tripled, if not quadrupled!

He swung, the blow jarring his bones as he just blocked the attack.

Danzo narrowed his eyes, teeth slightly gritting. A black blur shot passed him. He dodged Kagami's touching down on a branch behind them.

Kagam sprung up with a few quick lunges, snow falling off of him with a few small scratches on his frame, but unharmed for the most part.

"Hmph," Danzo mumbled to himself. "What's the matter, Kagami?"

"Where's Hiruzen?"

Danzo chuckled. "If you must know that Domou, those two Uchiha, Chojo, his pack, and I an my unit ran him and what few Sarutobi were left out of here, he's in the next region or heading there."

"What business do you have this far north?"

"The Yuki and those other clans are bound to attack soon, call it preparing." Danzo replied.

_He's skewed the shurikens' trajectories..._ Kagami thought, furrowing his brows together as he caught the glint of his ninja wire. It wasn't a battle of attrition, but of precision and distance. For every shuriken his foe launched he had to launch at least triple that to even it out, so when the Shimura did skew the trajectory of just one of his shuriken there was a multitude more to put it on course and change Danzo's. "Get out of my way, Danzo."

"That's not going to happen." Danzo said bitingly. He flashed through three hand seals.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! _Kagami didn't even form the necessary hand seals, he just inhaled as deeply as he could before exhaling with all of his might. The orb of radical flames burned free from his mouth and tore its way across the terrain, honing in on Danzo with an eerie keenness. It was almost like the jutsu itself shared Kagami's persistence.

Danzo only smirked, exhaling a small orb of wind in retaliation, forcing it to accelerate with a flourish of his chakra. It wasn't anywhere near as massive or potent as Kagami's orb of flames, but he didn't need size. He didn't need it to be potent. He didn't even need strength. The only thing he needed to do was feed the orb of flames just enough so that'd it compress in on itself from all of the power and then explode. He already had explosive seals on his shuriken and kunai.

The ground shook violently. The surrounding area erupted first with white, it was a blinding mist, before it was practically steamed out of existence replaced with storms of ripped bark, tendrils of fire, and the earth itself.

Kagami tried to speed away from the shock wave, not too concerned about the projectiles since he could just cut those, and the fire would only graze him if barely. It was the shock wave and debris that would do the most damage, and once the wave hit the bark projectiles would be a real danger. His foot sunk into the ground as he pivoted hard sending his leading foot forward, and his other shooting in the opposite direction. A storm of bark shot over him, and he could practically feel the cutting force skimming against the ends of his hair.

Danzo took a different approach. Instead of trying to out run it he simply bolted up nearby trees, moving as fast his legs would allow him. From up here he'd be able to avoid the shock wave, along with everything else that as a danger, and then he'd strike Kagami from this vantage point. Snow blinded him, and before he could swipe at the powder every single bone in his body vibrated-the shock wave slammed into him, just grazing him, but it was more than enough. Spine first into a tree, he hit frontwards on its trunk, daring a glance up, and sighing as he just missed being impaled by a rather huge branch.

_That actually hurt... _Danzo struggled to stand to his feet, feeling his knee give for just a second before he strengthened his stance and stood up fully. The shock wave had been his first concern. The fire really was the last thing that would harm him, given the height he was at, but the shock wave would reach out in every possible direction and have no limit really-his wind jutsu would ensure that. The shock wave would turn debris, like the branch that was stabbed just a few feet above him, into projectiles capable of doing just that.

Stabbing through a tree.

He couldn't spot Kagami, but he could feel his chakra a bits ways away from him. It was another thing he had been accounting for, once those explosive tags went off their fight would be put to an end completely. There was no way they'd be able to clash when trees were falling and debris was falling everywhere-not to mention the other fight that was going on pretty close by. No, for now their clash was over until they met in the next region, and they would without a doubt. _Heh__, Uchiha did himself in. _

He chuckled softly letting some of his restraints go as he pressed his back against the trunk. There were no enemies near him at the moment. The mission was completed to the utmost perfection, and he managed to hold Kagami at bay more than long enough for Ajo to finish up his fights. If Kagami was still insistent on going in that direction he'd need to dodge and outpace collapsing trees-which would be no easy feat since there'd be dozens of them raining down, their massive branches being the first to fall before the actual boles themselves smashed into the ground.

It was only a shame he couldn't have fought Hiruzen in addition to Kagami.

Instincts forced him to move, but cunning gave him an insane foresight. He was back on his feet, tanto firmly in hand as he watched the person get closer. Upon better inspection he realized it was Ajo. "Ajo-sama."

The older man looked at Danzo, grimacing as some blood flowed down his mouth. He was a mess, but still alive. Those fools screaming about Jashin put a better fight than he thought, though they were more suicidal than anything-just after his blood. Not including Yuko, Rio, Toshi, Chojo, and the Inuzuka he had a lot of people to contend with, it was only natural he'd get some wounds from the battle.

However, he suffered greater wounds than he thought he would sustain.

"Are you okay?" Danzo couldn't help but ask, concern evident in his voice. Ajo was a tough man, one of the toughest he knew, but rarely had he ever seen the man take such damage. He was Daishiro's right hand in all affairs along with Kosuke, simply put Ajo just didn't get wounded really bad. And, he was wounded bad. There was a large gash running down the side of his head, there were cuts and bruises dotting his body, his armor was ragged and some of the plates were completely gone, some contorted, and his attire was littered with gashes.

"We're going to the next region." Ajo said sternly.

"Chojo, is he?"

"He's dead, but not by my hands." Ajo nodded, there was a small shiver of apprehension that run down his spine as he recalled seeing those flames, so different than regular flames. That shriek that woman emitted before everything took a turn for the worse. When she just went ballistic-there was no doubt about in his mind anymore. "There won't even be ashes left behind. Goro is already in route, we have to meet with him and the others."

Danzo simply nodded following after his superior with deft speed. Ajo didn't seem to want to divulge any further than what he just explained, and while he didn't sound shaken up he did sound put off. Something caught him off guard, someone or something had done something he hadn't been expecting. It was rare, but it happened to everyone, and Ajo was no exception. But, what could have thrown off his superior to such an extent he was remaining so tight lipped on the matter? He hadn't divulged any further than the fact Chojo's ashes wouldn't even remain behind.

Even the strongest fire jutsus left ashes behind, unless one was able to harness and call on the more dense and uncontrollable flames which would be inferno, but that was a fool's gamble. Those flames were uncontrollable and a thousand times more potent, they'd burn the person up before they could even finish the whole jutsu. Going to that level required a lot of training and a lot of willpower.

"What of the Domou and the Uchiha?" He couldn't not know what happened to his second priority.

"When everything went to shit they were estranged from that Uchiha woman. They must be heading back to the next region themselves." Ajo replied, keeping his focus forward.

Again, another tight lipped answer. Ajo was never one to spare details when it came to this sort of thing. He could only ponder and theorize at this point, and he wasn't even sure if he'd be privy to this information that Ajo is keeping sealed away. He could only focus on the things he knows that are for certain. The first being that he would be in the next region in less than seventy two hours and would once again come into conflict with Hiruzen, and Kagami once he returned. The second being that he completed this mission to the utmost perfection, once again.

* * *

Kagami winced in pain. He seen Uchiha girls do the splits with ease, but that's because they were girls. He was flexible, but he always felt men weren't meant to do the splits.

And, he was right...

Ignoring the small but persistent pain he continued forward. Behind him were the remains of the destruction caused by Danzo's and his collision, there was no way he was going to be getting out of here easily. Not as easily as he came in at least. More than likely he'd have to go completely around and out of the way just to make it to a path or road where he could actually gather his bearings. It'd probably be far from his destination he needs to get back to as well.

_I'm not feeling chakras like I was before...It's almost like they dissipated... _Kagami mused inwardly, eyebrows crunching together as he increased his speed a sense of dread and wariness taking a firm hold. It was dead silent save for the desolate winter wind that continued to howl it way through, and the snowflakes it picked up to slam into nearby trees. There were no explosions from jutsus or explosive tags going off, no screams of agony or anger, no war cries, nothing. Nothing at all. Either everyone pulled back, or the fight was over.

Without realizing it he came to a stop, shock forcing his eyes to widen at the destruction that lay ahead of him...There were bodies everywhere. Sarutobi. Civilians. Shimura. Several dozen Senju. Akimichi. Nara. Yamanaka. Inuzuka. Those cultists-there bodies were all black with this white markings. Some of the bodies were covered with gashes, mile long cuts, others were horded with kunai and shuriken making it look more like a it was used for target practice, some were burning with the wisp remainders of a fire jutsu, and some were crushed by large pieces of earth. The tell tale signs of lightning were all around; trees being chipped and cracked in the center and the looping burns on flesh. The precise gaps in the ground.

Every person from that cult either ran away or was killed, because there were hundreds of headless bodies dotting the terrain.

He took a steady breath, resisting the need to retch.

This was just something else entirely...

However, what caught his attention the most was...Black flames.

They were absolutely voracious and ate at everything they were on. Some bodies were completely gone and it was still burning away at the ground itself. _Is that a f__ire jutsu? No, it can't be...No matter what regular fire jutsus can't turn black, regardless of how much chakra is put into the jutsu itself...One can harness the more powerful flames, but even those are not pitch black, they're more white and blue in color. _He jumped just slightly, his foot crunched into the snow, and he continued to carefully advance, flinging a kunai at the black flames and watching with slight horror as it was just engulfed.

No, there's no way it could be a normal fire jutsu. While his kunai would catch on fire, it wouldn't catch on fire that quickly. It's like that fire had a mind of its own.

Better avoid that.

He avoided the black flames completely whenever he'd come across them. The further he went in the more destruction and death there was. Shinobi were hanging from trees, some of them were just half of what they used to be and there were frozen blood trails going all the way up to the body. He wasn't sure how long he'd last if he had to keep seeing things like this-no doubt Inuzuka had around they were notorious for leaving people in segments. _Wait...There's one chakra, but it's faint... _He picked up his speed, honing in on the small pressure as quickly as he could.

Of course he could see chakra with his Sharingan, but there was a drawback with this. The color was at its brightest while the person was alive, naturally, so when they were dying it'd fade and in essence have no color at all. So, it wasn't necessarily a drawback as long as he didn't rely on his Sharingan too much, his chakra sense was pretty acute and more often than not he used that instead of his eyes to search people out. Many Uchiha relied on their Sharingan too much or got cocky because they had the Sharingan.

He always tried to stay humble.

Despite moving as fast as he could it felt like ages before he made it into a clearing...Well, it was more like a crater within a clearing, with dozens if not hundreds of more craters dotting around it with bodies strewn across. The black flames were in high abundance here, more so than anywhere else. Again, he avoided the voracious flames, feeling just a little bad he wouldn't be able to bury any of these bodies, but at least they'd be reduced to nothing by the black flames.

"Yuko-san..." Kagami trailed off, mouth gaping as he spotted the bright haired girl covered from head to toe in blood. "Yuko-san!" He sprinted towards her, sliding on his knees as he got closer and quickly checked for a pulse. He pressed his finger to her wrist and then her neck. No good. He steadied himself, resting his ear against her chest, and sighed in relief as he felt the slow but steady beat of her heart. _She doesn't appear to be hurt... _

Her skin looked perfect, there were no gashes or stab wounds. This blood could just not be her's, but he felt doubtful about that. Some of this blood had to be her's, it as soaking the inside as well as the outside of her white kimono-like blouse. He did a quick once over of the area. There were dozens of Senju all burning to crisp, dead and fallen Sarutobi and Shimura, there were black headless bodies being burned to a crisp, and there was one particular giant mass of black flames several feet away that was eating away at a tree.

Yuko seemed to be the only one not to be effected by these flames, but given her range she could have just escaped by the fraction of an inch. After all, there were a lot of bodies that were just outside of its range. It was either someone else did this and she escaped just in time, or she is responsible for these flames in the first place. Either way it was still daunting to ponder, being able to use such flames was...Not pleasant They weren't showing any signs of slowing down anytime soon.

"Mm." Yuko murmured.

Kagami sighed softly, letting himself rest on his knees. Fatigue and wariness finally caught up to him. The snow was a welcomed relief. Yuko was safe, his comrades were in route to the next region, which was another major relief if it could get any better. There was only one more thing left to do, and that was to get in route to the next region as well and report this.

_How am I suppose to report this? _He wondered silently. There was no possible way he'd be able to report this...Madara and Mikito would have their hands full ultimately working out his reports with the rest of his unit's, his report would just be another piece to the puzzle. But, the question still remained, how would he even be able to explain this? He was a rational, if mindful person; trying to explain these black flames and demonic cult were going to throw that to the wayside.

He grunted softly, hefting Yuko up into his arms. She was a good deal taller than him, and he did his best not to let his hands roam too much. Even though she was out completely he didn't want to do anything too rash, it wasn't right, and he's only eight years old. "You're sort of heavy." He said a loud as he stabilized her weight in his arms, keeping one hand against the backside of her knees and the other against the small of her back. He was just thankful Yuko was asleep, because a man wasn't supposed to ask or say anything about a woman's weight or age.

But, his comrades were safe and were in route, he had Yuko in his arms...She looked worse for wear.

Everything was all right.


	81. Recourse

"You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you...This hatred binds us together. I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."

Nagato

* * *

Mikito was still vexed despite being in their shared room, and her husband as well as Ahiko being just a few feet from her. Everyone was just about settled in from the Desert country, there weren't all that many people after all and getting them situated took just a few hours. Most of the civilians were evacuated, and they were just put with them for the time being.

Izuna and Souji were doing what they did best and preparing for another attack. There had been numerous recently, and it was stupid to think there wouldn't be another one. Hikaku, Masa, and the rest of them were performing their duties perfectly. They patrolled inside the village, outside the village, and when enemies came flying through they dealt with them in short order.

So long as Sasuke, Daishiro or any other leaders weren't in the fray she could remain in the castle and strategize for the moment.

Hashirama, that dogmatic fool, and Tobirama always looking to cause trouble or place the seeds of it for it to start. The Senju weren't just dangerous on the battlefields, rightfully so they were, but they were dangerous outside of the battlefields. They used words as weapons, toyed with people's emotions and feelings, used those emotions to make the person or group step in stride with them. She couldn't care less about the tree huggers, but now they were trying to confront her.

Well, in any case of events the Senju Council should have already tore Hashirama and Tobirama a new one respectively. She could already see Tobirama objecting and cutting them off every single chance he gets. The man had a streak of pride, and he kept his nose in the air and above others a vast majority of the time. It was another reason the Senju vexed her so-they walked around with their noses in the air like they were all that in a bag of chips. god of shinobi, a foolish moniker given to a glib and foolish man.

The Senju's power surpassing that of a mere mortal, a foolish statement made considering they're all mortals. If she crushed their windpipes, nothing would stop them from dropping dead at her feet. They wouldn't even have the chance to choke to death.

The only reason she hadn't caved in Disuke's face was because Mito had the nerve to pull her off the priggish man before she could really lay into him. The only reason she hadn't caved in Hashirama's face was because Madara took the initiative to haul her off of her feet and carried her to where they'd be far enough away. It also helped that her baby sister was there to calm her down, after all she only became so enraged the second time around because Hashirama was too free with his mouth and talking out the side of his neck.

Fucking Senju

Was he so naive and shortsighted to think two clans coming together-even if they are two of the strongest clans, would be enough to stop the endless wars? Such a thought process belong in the mind of a child who had not yet witnessed the horrors that they have, it did not belong in a man that was the leader of an influential and powerful clan. Besides clans rebelling against the Uchiha and Senju, there'd be the problem of the damiyo-damiyos taking action because of their paranoia and fears. The one way to avoid conflict with the damiyo was to make a pact with the pompous noble, and let him be part of the central command chain.

Hashirama would do just that.

He would make a pact with the damiyo, thus inflating the noble's ego. The damiyo would give out missions, and then Hashirama would take those same exact missions and give it to the shinobi in the village. He'd have little ranks for everyone, including children. He will send those children out on missions, and those children will not return because they lack the experience middle aged and full grown shinobi do. Even if they had a teacher or something of the sort with them, once the battle started their emotions would infect them. They'd have no resolve.

They would be killed. Children trained to be soldiers, sent off to the unknown, just like now, to never come back except in pieces or corpses, just like now.

She didn't need to worry about it now, though. So far, nobody wanted to buy into his farce and she couldn't blame them.

However, she just pushed the thought of that farce completely out of her mind, she already made it clear she'd never become a part of such a farce, and she was going to remain firm on that. If Madara wanted to go along with it eventually, then that choice was his own to make, but she would not be going with him or the Uchiha to settle into the village.

"Madara, how's that situation we talked about before?" She steered her focus on something far more important than caving in Hashirama's face.

The Uchiha stopped his pacing, and turn his focus from outside onto her. It was another thing that was weighing heavily on his mind, and he needed to do something about it, but he had to keep his focus here at the moment. However, that didn't mean he was idle, he was having Uchiha in the compound send water samples through scrolls, and while Uchiha medics were totally good for shit, Domou medics were highly advanced. "The same as before."

"No improvement?"

"If anything it's gradual deterioration." He said a bit gruffly.

The most infuriating part for him was that the people who would come down with this just wasn't women with children, but the children themselves, and even the grown men. They'd be fine and healthy, and then over the course of a few weeks that would change completely and they'd be bedridden with barely enough energy to even breathe. They couldn't move because they were paralyzed, or their nervous system just simply wasn't working-which was the same thing when it came down to it. Not long after this happened they began to suffocate to death. Paralyzed and suffocating to death.

The very thought made him grimace.

He should be anticipating the battle that would no doubt be coming soon, but instead he could only feel dread. Knowing this situation hadn't had any type of progress in getting better.

"We're going to take care of this now."

"I am in agreement, this has gone on long enough." Madara nodded, eyes locking with Mikito's.

"What are you two talking about?" Ahiko asked, some concern pooling into her tone. When the word deteriorate was used, it was never good, especially when it came to people or a person in specific.

"You miles well tell her, Madara." Mikito said, eyes looking a bit tired as Madara pursed his lips. He really didn't like sharing anything, even if it was of the utmost importance. Was he going to continue to let this go on until he himself could personally fix it with his own two hands? Or did he intend to just let it continue? The Uchiha medics still couldn't figure out what was causing this, even after this long stretch of time. "My sister is the most adept medic in all of the Domou, you will do well to trust in her."

Rather than explain it all in one breath, Madara simply unrolled a scroll. "These are water samples." He gestured to the liquid in containers labeled with the month and day of the month they were taken and studied. The most recent one was from just two weeks ago. Fairly recent. "The medics of my clan have been working day and night for months now trying to figure out just what the hell this is that's effecting everyone, but there's only questions in the end with no progress towards a solution."

Ahiko nodded slowly, inspecting the water carefully. "Mind giving me some more details?"

He never liked it when people died, even when he was growing up and knew that loss was inevitable he didn't want to lose anyone precious to him. The only thing worse than losing those precious people was admitting to himself and out loud that they were now gone, and he hadn't been able to a damn thing about it. It was a thousand times worse with this, because he simply couldn't grasp it fully-he was good at healing, but knowing poisons, venom, flowers, herbs, etc were not things he was well studied or versed in.

Now, more than ever he wished he had that knowledge, but his father found the healing arts to be useless and only Uchiha who were sub-par, the women, and those who didn't activate the Sharingan were medics in the clan honestly. There was a lot of tension between the two classes so to speak, and there always has been. The warriors looked down on the medics and the medics were disgusted with the warriors.

"Madara?" Ahiko pressed gently.

"It started close to six months ago, maybe before that even. Aya, a former Uchiha kunoichi had a miscarriage. She wasn't the only one to go through this, there were about two dozen more Uchiha women that had miscarriages, and three of them were back to back. It hasn't gotten any better since then. There's also been an outbreak of some virus, which doesn't help matters in the slightest. The children are ill, and some are so ill they're close to dying. The men and women seem fine for a few weeks, but then they come down with the same thing and it's like they're rotting..." Madara said, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

Ahiko immediately unrolled an empty scroll, jotting down everything he just said to her. "I would think the Uchiha have vaccines piled up." She wasn't trying to make light of the situation-in fact it was anything but that, which is why she asked. Uchiha had visual prowess, they could make thousands of different remedies, vaccines, medicines, they could do a whole lot honestly. If they were so good with fire jutsu, it made no sense not to be proficient in healing. It was like doing chin ups but not push ups. "To be honest I thought the Uchiha would have them triple stacked on shelves and in drawers."

"We don't focus on that." Madara said a bit gruffly. Uchiha were fighters, period. They didn't heal, and if anyone did heal they were often scorned. It wasn't something to be proud of within the Uchiha, and it led to tension between the warriors and the healers. The warriors felt they were better, but the healers believed they deserved due respect for saving their asses. However, hearing Ahiko say this made him feel incompetent. She figured the Uchiha were more than stocked, and they could be in the healing arts were more of a focus.

"It's not good your clan isn't reproducing fruitfully." Ahiko said, voice tinged with worry. In the past it was because children were sent out to fight, the Uchiha weren't exempt from this practice. Now, it was because the children were being killed before they could even born. Such things don't happen naturally, and they couldn't. There was no way a mother-an Uchiha mother on top of it was going to take any risks to harm their child. Unless, they had no idea they were harming the baby. "It is good you've got these water samples, though, that should be the first place you check for anything odd."

Madara nodded slightly, trading looks with Mikito as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Is it poison?" Madara questioned.

"There are many poisons which can thrive in water." Ahiko said, brows sliding together. "But, there are few that can thrive in water, remain undetected for so long, and do damage over a prolonged period of time. The Uchiha's medical knowledge is rather limited if what you told me before is true, they're probably trying to find something common or rationalize that it is something common since they can't figure it out." She inhaled softly, exhaling with some force. _What do they see with the Sharingan?_

For all of their visual prowess, the Uchiha were a blind and arrogant clan.

"Do you have an idea of what it could be?" Madara sat himself down on a cushion, staring at the curly haired girl with all intent. He needed to fix this before the Uchiha were pulled back a few generations due to things outside of their own control. He wouldn't allow that to happen by any stretch. He didn't stop sending children off to war just for them to die still, in the safety of the compound no less. He was going to look nothing short of a fool. The Council would just use the reasoning that they're going to die anyways, it's better if they die serving the clan.

He'd break the elder's neck how even dared to say such a thing. It wasn't better if the children died serving the clan or not, he didn't want any children to die.

Ahiko shook her head. "No, not off the top of my head. I can't say for sure."

"Let her finish." Mikito cut Madara off before he could even cut Ahiko off.

Ahiko grabbed the most recent container of water giving it a good shake, and flicking it several times for good measure. The water moved on its own accord but kept itself contained to the shape of the container. There was nothing odd about the water at a first glance. It was clear just like regular water, and had no odor like regular water, but there was something she spotted.

"Sister take a look at this..." She shook the container again, gesturing to a spot where the water swirled. It wasn't completely clear like regular water, but it'd take razor eyes to spot the subtle difference.

"It's like a...Layer." Madara muttered, eyes widening for a second before narrowing.

"There must be a river that runs through your compound...I take it you use that as your main supply of drinking water."

"Naturally." Madara nodded, a sense of dread coming over him. It was the quickest and closest water route, and it ran right along the inside of their compound.

"Do you boil the water?"

"Not usually."

"Sister, do you still have that giant sealing scroll?" Ahiko seemed to ignore Madara completely at this point and turned all of her focus onto Mikito.

"I do."

"We're going to need it."

Ahiko scowled, gently pushing her bangs back before flicking her eyes back onto the containers. If this is what she thought it was, and she really hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it is, that would mean these Uchiha weren't catching a virus-it would mean their immune systems are so weak and beat down they can't even defend against the common cold and it turns into a virus. Their bodies become nothing more but houses for bacteria, and those bacteria fester and thrive. "I don't want to conclude anything too early, but it will be best if we move all of the Uchiha to the Domou compound."

Madara felt his jaw go slack for a second. "You mean you want the entire Uchiha population to relocate? There's over five thousand of us."

"Why do you say it like that? You're our allies." Mikito frowned just a little bit. The Domou didn't welcome anyone onto their homeland

If it was any other time Madara would have laughed at the sheer idiocy of it all. The Uchiha didn't like outsiders, and they didn't like change. The Uchiha also didn't like relocating to new homes, especially being in a foreign territory like the Domou's compound-even if they were allies.

He didn't share the same sentiments as his brethren, but there was no way all of the Uchiha were going to up and move without an explanation, and even then they might just not listen, period. "I can't relocate the clan if I don't know the reason they have to be relocated in the first place. If it was because a nearby threat..."

Ahiko looked at Mikito with genuine confusion, only getting a light nod in return. She would have thought Madara would understand already, and this was more than enough reason to relocate. If there were Uchiha that would be this obstinate about her helping, and trying to save these children. She would not be her normal patient and loving self. "I'll put it like this, if you want to see this next generation of Uchiha children grow up and be born into this world you will relocate the clan as soon as possible. The drinking water is contaminated, and the fish in there are also contaminated. Your bodies are cesspools for disease and bacteria."

Madara felt mild annoyance. Ahiko was being even more firm than Mikito, and that was saying something. "I don't want to repeat myself."

"Right now there are members of your clan that could very well be infected with what is known as Rot." Ahiko said, annoyance, severe annoyance coming into her tone as she stared Madara down. "It is a disease that first targets the immune system. It takes a while to decimate the immune system but when it does the rest goes downhill from there. It will attack the nervous system next, and in time paralysis from the neck down will happen. After the nervous system is attacked the respiratory and circulatory systems are attacked next and this when the most damage occurs. Without the nervous system there to align everything, people often suffocate to death. They can't even move a twitch, so they sit there suffocating, paralyzed. For those that are lucky or unlucky enough, the reproductive system is targeted, and it is much worse for women."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Madara." Ahiko said with firmness.

Madara clenched his teeth, turning completely away from both sisters. He knew what Rot was, and it was something no single person ever wanted. It was rare to get, and more often than not it was children and elders that came down with the horrid sickness. One could also get if their immune system wasn't up to par, or was exposed to high amounts of lead. Lead was something that given in small amounts over time will cause death and health to wane. It was very slow, very subtle, and one wouldn't even consider they had been infected by the substance and pass it off as a common cold or another ailment of some sort.

But, the thought of telling the Uchiha they have to relocate with the Domou wasn't one he welcomed. There'd be a lot of rebellion in that matter, he could already hear their irate shouts. The Council in particular. It was only going to be a matter of time before every Uchiha was infected with this disease and wilted away. Rotted away from the inside out.

"I don't care what your Council has to say about it, and I don't care what the Uchiha have to say about it. If you care about those pregnant mothers and the children you will put down the order to relocate, immediately. They'll need plenty of clean food and water to work this out of them, it will take time, but I'll do everything that I can to help these mothers and children." Ahiko said, voice even more stern than before. "I'm really not asking you Madara, I'm trying to stay polite."

"I'll give the order, but I can't leave to oversee the whole thing." Madara said, turning back around to face the duo with a deep frown marring his features, noting Mikito's small smirk. "There will be nothing but rebellion if I'm not present or if Izuna isn't present. It'd be best if we were both present, honestly." Having him around was always a huge motivation for the Uchiha to listen and do as they're told, there were those few that didn't listen to any type of reason at all. Ahiko telling them all they had to leave immediately and sealing them inside of a scroll on top of it was going to incite nothing short of rage from some Uchiha.

"Then, Izuna and I will go to the compound." Ahiko concluded, her tone and expression melting into something more soft. "I doubt I'd be able to get through to most of the adult Uchiha men, but I know the Uchiha women pregnant and with children will listen. Hopefully Izuna will be able to get through to the men." A mother would always put their child first before themselves, they'd fight to the death to protect their child, and they'd do things they never wished to as long as their child would be safe in the end. It tripled when it came to unborn children.

These women would be the first to relocate and not resist her at all.

"And, what if the Uchiha split?" Madara questioned. "One sect living with the Domou and the other back at the old compound?"

"Why would they even do that?" Ahiko questioned, a genuine frown on her face. There were times in history where the Uchiha were spread out over some miles in different compounds, with a different leader for every compound, but that was simply because inter-clan relations were never a big part of anything for them. These compounds often didn't get along and Uchiha were battling Uchiha, and other times there was just hostility and nothing less. It was sheer lunacy. "It's _lethal _to even be breathing that air, if I have to be completely honest."

Madara shrugged. There was no explaining how obstinate the Uchiha could get.

"Because they are a clan of blockheads." Mikito said a bit dully.

"It's not my objective to split the clan apart. I just want to help these women, children, and the people who need it the most." Ahiko said, trying not to sound desperate. She couldn't let unborn children just keep dying, it was horrible, they deserved their chance to live as well. They were all gifts, and they couldn't even see the light of day...

"I know, I trust you. I know you have nothing but good intentions in mind." Madara said, quickly trying to pacify the younger girl, catching the murderous glare Mikito was burning into him with her shimmering eyes. Probably from the way Ahiko sounded like she was grasping for straws at this moment to help the ungrateful wretches of his clan. "It's just there will be some Uchiha who don't trust you, and will want to remain in the current compound. Not relocate. Forcing them to leave will only cause more trouble. They will start saying you want the Sharingan or some other folly."

"We can only help those who accept our help." Mikito said, gently nudging Ahiko's shoulder with her elbow. If Uchiha wanted to stay back in the compound and suffer from what many considered an incurable disease than that was strictly on them. It would in no way go back around on her, Ahiko, Madara, or the Domou as a whole-the Uchiha that stay back are making that conscious decision to do so. She knew the women would relocate without a question, at least a good majority of them would, while those not pregnant and foolish will stay behind.

"I-I guess you're right." Ahiko conceded softly. She didn't want to split the Uchiha clan up, and if the clan did split, she only desired to help them. If the Uchiha clan split up then Izuna's handy work was going to be front and center much sooner than what it should be. She didn't want one side of the Uchiha clan opposing the other, it happened too many times in history. As long as she helped these pregnant woman and the children she'd be able to live with herself, if everyone else wanted to be obstinate that was their choice. Even if it did unnerve her in the long run of things.

"Just do everything within your power to help those who trust you, I'll be right by your side." Mikito said gently. But, she knew what Ahiko really wanted...Ahiko wanted to save all of the Uchiha, not just those who trusted her...She wanted to save_ everyone_. _My baby sister, you are the kindest soul._

"Ahiko go and speak with my brother about this, reach a mutual decision between yourselves. You already have my blessing." Madara said, heaving a light sigh as he stood up going for the door. "It'll keep those old fossils in check, if they push their boundaries they'll be going against the law."

If the Uchiha split...

Would the one that remained in the compound...Side or sympathize with the Senju...Give into their talks of peace...

Move against the Uchiha and Domou in the Domou's homeland...

He just couldn't shake the feeling, even if he knew it was nothing short of absurd.

Uchiha would always hate Senju.

"Where are we going to go?" Mikito questioned, giving Madara a confused look.

"Need you even ask?" Madara cocked an eyebrow, his gunbai nestled on his back should have been a clear sign where they would be going. "This has gone on long enough, it's time we put the nail in the coffin. Sasuke, Genzo, and those monkeys are going to be put in route to the Fire country. Daiki, Tunoichi, Atsushi, Hajime, and Daishiro have been targeting them for days now. We're going to wipe out any opposition we have here." _There's bigger things to be concerned about. I should have went with those two to the compound._

"I'll use some earth jutsus then." Mikito concluded solemnly. She rarely used them, for multiple reasons. "They've been warned more than once, and I don't like to repeat myself. The Wind damiyo and Earth damiyo need to be put in their places."

Madara smirked. Shit was about to go down. Mikito had that dead set look in her eyes.

Seeing her go on a rampage was something to truly behold.

* * *

It took less than a day to get back to the Uchiha compound, and that's because they were pushing it from the next region all the way over until they made it one piece.

The guards opened the massive gates without a second thought as Izuna sent a glance up in their direction, striding forward quickly with Ahiko right at his side with her spear nestled against her shoulder. It was hustling with activity as it always was, there were Uchiha women visiting shops and getting supplies for the night's meal or just shopping in general and enjoying some lady time with their fellow sisters. Children were running around and laughing, and the few Uchiha men which were present went about their duties as always.

"Izuna-sama?!" An Uchiha woman, had to be in her twenties approached him with two young boys at her side. "Excuse me for my tone..." She turned towards Ahiko, dark eyes studying her carefully before a smile graced her face. "Ahiko-san, is it? Madara-sama's wife's younger sister. I am Akane, pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Ahiko beamed a smile at the older woman. Her skin was fair, her hair was black, and her eyes were black, but there was something about her that was mystique. Almost mystifying. She hadn't seen a lot of Uchiha women except for Yuko. "You're really pretty."

"You flatter me so. You have wonderful eyes."

"Don't be rude." She nudged her little ones.

"I'm...Ryuichi."

"I'm Teruo."

"How old are you guys?" Ahiko crouched down so she was eye level with them.

"Four and a half." They answered in unison, counting four fingers before holding them up.

"You guys want some candy?" She grinned seeing their eyes light up like stars. She rummaged through one of her pockets, pulling out two hefty bags. "Don't eat it all at once, okay?"

"Thank you, Ahiko-san!" They chirped, grabbing the bags with smiles.

"Excuse us, Akane, but we have something important to handle." Izuna said with a polite smile, cutting between the two women's chatter. It was a good sign Ahiko could hit off so easily with Akane and her children, though kids would always love sweets.

Uchiha women were well...A lot of them were tall, broad, and virile. Others could be cold and vixens. Others were warm and loving. A lot of the men only married them because they needed to sire a son, or in many cases just needed to marry because marrying outside of the clan simply wasn't an option. It was also common knowledge Uchiha men weren't the most faithful and would sleep around with multiple women outside of the compound.

Ahiko being able to speak so easily with Akane and bonding with her children was a great sign.

"Excuse me, Izuna-sama." Akane gave a hasty bow. "I hope we can see each other again soon, Ahiko-san."

"She was a really nice woman." Ahiko said, smiling slightly as she looked up at Izuna. She figured they had to be in the western sector of the compound considering there were multiple gardens spotting the ground, and there was a huge building looming in the distance. The Uchiha compound was a lot different than her own-there were no tree houses nor was their any vegetation surrounding them. It seemed the Uchiha tore down nature and built on it, rather than building within it like her own clan; that's why tree houses were so common in her compound. _Though she seemed sluggish, so did her little ones. _

"She is a sweet woman." Izuna nodded, returning Ahiko's smile with one of his own. "I should give you some warnings before we get this started. First, the Council are old and grumpy, don't expect anything less than grunts, scowls, and frowns. Second, they are all obstinate and high handed, it's a reason why my brother and them have never gotten along. Third, they will assume you want our Sharingan."

Ahiko felt a sigh escape her lips. She was used to old, grumpy, and obstinate people. Her own Council was somewhat of a joke, and both of her siblings never seen eye to eye with them on anything. It was up to her to keep things moving along smoothly before one of them broke the table-more often than not it was Mikito and she'd swing the table into the wall for good measure. However, she wasn't used to people assuming she wanted something, when the only thing she wanted to do is help to the best of her abilities.

The Sharingan was beautiful to her, and she wouldn't mind having it, but she wasn't going to tear them out and put them in her own eye sockets. She wasn't luring the Uchiha to the compound so all the Domou can have a brand new set of eyes. She was more than content in her own skin.

Did the Uchiha have to be so quick to hate and assume the worst? She's been healing their wounded for months and they're going to give her that sort of treatment?

"I won't let them overstep their boundaries, but you had better stand your ground." Izuna said, tone dropping as he got dead serious. He knew her own Council had to be something else, considering they almost forced Mikito to marry Madara, but it was better to be prepared. His brother couldn't last five minutes speaking with them. "They are vultures."

"Thanks for the warning." Ahiko said gratefully, letting him lead her to where this meeting would be taking place with the Council. She would rather gather all the Uchiha around and explain it to them, but this way was a lot better in of itself. The Council had to approve everything so to speak, so going to them first gave them a bit of leeway.

He paused in front of a rather large door.

Ahiko nodded.

Izuna slid a door open all the way, dark eyes peering into the lantern lit room. There was a huge table situated in the center with four men sitting on each side parallel to each other, there were two empty seats-one at the head of the table and the seat right next to it solely reserved for Madara and Izuna. There was one woman who sat in the middle of the men on the right.

"Izuna-sama. Ahiko-san." Daichi spoke first, naturally. "What is this important meeting about, if I dare ask?"

Izuna traded a look with Ahiko as they took the two open spots, Izuna sitting in the head chair. There was no way to sugarcoat this, and there was no way to put it lightly so they could just ease it on these old fools. It made it so simple, yet so difficult at the same time. "There's been no improvement with that problem."

"You are right." Another Elder-Jiro spoke up, giving Izuna a straight gaze. "We've been working day and night without any success." It was more than a dilemma for all of them, while the medics weren't as...Popular? As the warriors, they played a pivotal role in maintaining the common ground. Without medics the warriors couldn't fight and be healed. Without medics they couldn't decipher certain things-but medical things in general were not something the Uchiha focused on. "Have you brought Ahiko-san here because she has a solution?"

"I think we should trust our medics." Another elder-Hayate spoke up.

"And keep running into failure after failure, I don't think so." Another elder-Norio interjected, a scowl stretching across his face. "We've done everything in our power and still can't figure it out. If Ahiko-san has a solution we will listen to it. She is the most adept medic, clearly."

"Very well, in that case..." Daichi flicked his eyes onto the curly haired Domou. "What is your solution, Ahiko-san?"

"It is something we've both come to a mutual agreement on after long discussion with Madara and Mikito," Izuna said, voice turning stern as he locked eyes with every person gathered save for Ahiko. They were all for the solution now, but when they heard it he had no doubt in his mind they'd be throwing a fit and screaming like they'd gone half senile. Whether they liked it or not though, it was the only solution they had. He wasn't going to lose another Uchiha, especially a young Uchiha. "We will be relocating to the Domou compound."

"We will do no such thing!"

"Have you gone mad, Izuna-sama!?"

"We won't move!"

"They just want our Sharingan!"

"I told you." Izuna whispered softly so only the girl next to him could hear.

Ahiko just nodded dumbly as one elder after the next, except for Norio started screaming at the top of their lungs in objection. Now, she was used to such a display-Serizawa and Souji would argue for hours if they could, before one of them decided to leave or end the meeting. Things never usually got as far as screaming since her sister would close the meeting by punching the table to splinters and glowering at the Council. So, this didn't surprise her honestly, it was just the fact they were on the 'the Domou want the Sharingan' rant-it was beautiful, but the Domou didn't need or want the Sharingan.

"Silence! As I've said before, this is a mutual agreement between us. Madara has agreed to this as well and wants it to be done, immediately. Going against this is going against our word." Izuna bellowed, standing up from his post and glaring at everyone gathered until they fell silent and only glared at the table. Satisfied they were now silent, he nodded his head once before sitting back down and exhaling briskly.

"I will be blunt with all of you." Ahiko noted Izuna's eyes were on her, meaning he wanted her to take over and explain the case. He gave her the floor, now it was up to her to get the point across as swiftly and even harsh as possible. "Many of your kinsmen are infected, or will be infected with the Rot very soon. It is beyond imperative that the women pregnant with children and the children are relocated and have access to clean water and clean food. They are the most vulnerable to catch this disease, it will be in the best interest of the men, teens, and elders to relocate and have access to clean water and clean food, too. It will take time to work its way out of your systems, but having clean water and clean food is a must."

"You expect me to believe that?" Daichi asked mockingly.

"Facts are facts." Ahiko said bluntly. "Get over your pride."

"With all due respect, how have you come to that conclusion?" Hayate asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Rot is a disease that is rare, and even civilians aren't effected by it."

"The water in the river that runs through your compound appears clear, but there's a thin layer covering it that is barely noticeable." Ahiko replied smoothly, locking eyes with Hayate for a long moment until he turned away. "I believe there are trace amounts of lead in your water, and there have been for months. Rot is so rare because it attacks people with weak or underdeveloped immune systems-children and elders. The majority of people, regardless of being a shinobi or not all have relatively strong immune systems and won't catch Rot, but say if there was slow and steady deterioration of the immune system...Rot could strike even a full grown male."

"You're saying someone has been poisoning us!?" Jiro practically snarled.

"Over time, yes." Ahiko nodded, maintaining a passive expression despite the older man's outburst. "Lead deteriorates and kills over time, unless you shove it down someone's throat they're not going to die from its effects right away. It takes time, and during that time their immune system could be attacked-if they are already sick this would only amplify it."

"I refuse to believe that, if this were the case we'd have already discovered it." Daichi said.

"You let your arrogance blind you." Ahiko said bluntly, in no mood for the Uchiha's trademark arrogance. "Whether you refuse to believe me or take my word as the Gospel makes little difference to me. What else would cause that many miscarriages?"

Daichi clenched his teeth, glowering at Ahiko. She didn't even speak with any disdain or arrogance for that matter, she just simply stated it. "Tell me why we haven't discovered lead was the cause of it."

"I never said lead was the cause of it." Ahiko corrected, gently clearing her throat. "There is lead in your water, and someone has been using that in conjunction with another poison to cover that poison's trail so it can't be discovered. I would guess it thrives in water and can't be detected unless you really know what to look for. Honestly, it's bad enough there's lead in your water, you don't need anything else added...The reason you haven't been able to discover the cause is because whoever is doing it isn't stupid and is keeping their tracks covered. The other reason you haven't discovered it is because the Uchiha don't put any focus into medical ninjutsu or anything having to do with the art."

Something she'd never be able to understand...The Senju were very well balanced, and her own clan specialized in a multitude of things including healing so they were well balanced. Even the Subatsu were very broad and diverse in skill and had healers.

"We are warriors." Another elder spoke up, proudly. "Only some Uchiha become healers and they are sub-par in comparison to the rest, don't awaken the Sharingan, or are women."

"We have no use for the healing arts." Hayate said, equally prideful.

_And...They wonder why they're making no progress. _Ahiko thought, struggling not to frown or scowl. It was like the Uchiha didn't care that their medical expertise was absolute crap and that children were on the brink of death. That women were losing their children before they even had a chance to give birth and hold their bundles in their arms. _They're so prideful and arrogant about their abilities. They want someone else to pick up the slack. They can't prioritize between war and longevity. _"You realize that Uchiha women are having miscarriages? They can't give birth to their children, let alone hold that child in their arms."

"We are well aware." Hayate said.

"So, why do you continue to pool all your effort into war when it should be invested into healing and the Uchiha's longevity?" Ahiko asked, tone becoming uncompromising. If the Uchiha could risk their own just for the sake of battle...She was going to need to speak with Mikito about this alliance, because the Domou didn't need people with such a mentality in their midst.

"If we were versed in the healing arts we wouldn't be in this situation now, it is because of our own incompetence that it's gone this far." Izuna said, a rare solemn expression on his features. "This is the situation that we are in now. There is a generation of Uchiha children that may never see the light of the day, there is a generation of Uchiha that will die soon enough, and our women can't fulfill their greatest joy and desire."

"Why can't you just figure it out? Why do we have to relocate?" Daichi asked, there was bitterness in his tone.

Bitterness that didn't escape Ahiko's ears one bit. "In the time it takes to figure it out there could be more deaths, that could have been prevented if we simply took action sooner. I'm trying to save as many lives as I can-the Uchiha women that are pregnant and children being the most paramount. I won't waste time dallying when I can better use that time to help people who need it" She struggled to keep her tone polite, but it was extremely hard.

These elders, particularly Daichi were resisting her.

"You are kind woman, Ahiko-san." Norio sad softly. This girl was going out of her way, speaking to these obstinate men who were rejecting her at every turn, all in order to save children that are not yet born and save the children that are breathing at this very moment. To give the Uchiha women the chance they all deserve to be a mother. It was hardly noticeable, but he could see just how much she was struggling to maintain her politeness, her intentions were good...Pure even. But, Daichi and the others were too arrogant, too prideful, and too hubris to see it. "I can see and feel your sincerity."

"You trust an outsider?" Hayate asked, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Indeed, how can we trust her word, Norio-san?" Jiro seconded.

"She only wants the Sharingan!" Another elder shouted.

"I'm sure if she wanted the Sharingan she would have ripped out an Uchiha's eyes by now." Norio said, resisting the urge to pound his fist on the table.

"Ahiko-san has healed many Uchiha-Uchiha that would have died if it wasn't for her expertise." Izuna said, voice cold and lethal. He could understand if it was anyone else, but Ahiko has been nothing but selfless to this point. "She is our ally. Our comrade. If she wished to take the Sharingan she could have done so by now, instead of healing the Uchiha that suffered severe wounds."

"She's still not an Uchiha." Daichi said rigidly.

"She is our ally. Our comrade." Izuna bit out, close to losing his patience.

"State the obvious, Daichi we can all see she isn't an Uchiha. She's our ally, it doesn't matter if she's Uchiha or not." Norio snorted, glaring back at Daichi as the man whirled around on him. Yes, how dare he back up Ahiko who isn't an Uchiha. How dare he back up Ahiko who was going out of her way to save lives. Ahiko was like a breath of fresh air, literally, in sea of death and hate. The Uchiha had been in an endless cycle of love and hate now, and if they kept this up they'd destroy themselves. "I am in full agreement with Ahiko-san, we will relocate to the Domou compound. It is the best move."

"How can you say that!?" Daichi asked angrily.

"How can you go against us?" Jiro asked.

"Ahiko-san believes every child is a gift, and those unborn are to be cherished even more. You've all lost sight of what is most important. Here you sit speaking with nothing but arrogance and hatred while she's been nothing but polite. She's showed no signs of wishing to have our eyes, nor has she acted selfishly." Norio said with a stern tone, clasping his hands in front of him. "I agree with this."

"Well, I don't!" Jiro shouted.

"Nor do I!" Daichi erupted with a yell.

"That goes double for me." Hayate jeered.

Ahiko looked downtrodden until Izuna nudged her with his elbow. "It'll work out, trust me."

"They think I want to take their eyes." Ahiko whispered a bit harshly. The very thought disgusted her.

Izuna suppressed a chuckle, these fools. Did they not hear what he set from the beginning? This was a mutual decision they discussed, Madara was all for it as well. Quite simply there was no objecting or flying off the handle like every elder here was save for Norio. But, Norio wasn't as arrogant or baleful as the other Uchiha elders, he kept his concerns on the population rather than war and death. "I am in complete agreement as well, and like I said before you all started flying off of the handle. This is a mutual decision we discussed, Madara is all for it. Are you really going to go against our word, which is law?"

"If it's for the better of the clan, yes." Daichi answered without hesitation.

"At this rate there will be no clan left to better, you fool." Norio said, tired of Daichi overstepping his boundaries. "Our people are dying, and I don't need to mention the other thing. Your dogma has gone on long enough."

"Then I am not leaving this compound!" Daichi roared before exiting the room, followed closely by the rest of the obstinate elders save for Norio who remained seated with the younger duo. Of course, Daichi slid the door shut with as much strength as he could muster without ripping it to shreds.

Ahiko sighed.

"Don't take it to heart, Ahiko-san." Norio said softly, offering an awkward smile. The girl was really sensitive, and it wasn't even hard to tell or see that those who left weren't fond of her despite all the work she'd done, or just didn't trust her. Though, he had no such qualms with her. "They are blinded by arrogance and pride. They are hubris. They can't see what is before them, what is happening before them more importantly." He slowly stood up from his seat, gliding towards the door with just a few steps. "I will gather every single man, woman, and child within the compound. They will make their choice then, by now I'm sure half of this compound already knows what happened in here. Speak your piece to them, for I support you in this."

"What happened to privacy?" Ahiko asked after Norio was long gone.

"You haven't been here until now, but the Council aren't known for their secretiveness." Izuna said a bit blandly, shrugging his shoulders carelssly. "And, considering what we just discussed, well it's not really all that surprising."

Ahiko glared hell fire at Izuna. She told him she'd help him with his goal of changing the Uchiha for the better, and unifying the Uchiha with her clan, but she didn't think he'd go this far to see it done. She didn't think he poisoned his own clan, he could never do such a thing, but that didn't mean he couldn't use that to get the Uchiha out with the bunch that wanted to remain as they are-stagnant. "Izuna-san..."

"It needed to happen sooner or later." He tried not to be fazed by her glare, but for someone like Ahiko who didn't glare at all, it was quite scary. "You don't need to worry. There will not be any families ripped apart. I'd be surprised if some of the Uchiha men even cared enough to frown at the thought of their wife or wife and children leaving them behind."

"Izuna-san..." Ahiko lost her heated glare. Hearing such a thing broke her heart. Marriage was sacred in the Domou, man and woman joined as one through flesh. There was no other way to get closer to someone than through marriage and sex. Domou men didn't sleep around with other women when they were married-Izuna basically implied the Uchiha men would move on or keep on screwing as they have been. "That's so..."

Domou men were just the opposite, they only had eyes for their wives. How far gone were the Uchiha that they just cared about war, strength, and death more than their living families? How could the men cheat on their wives? If they needed that comfort, they should be going to their wives, not to brothels!

The husband gives himself to the wife, and the wife gives herself to the husband. Together they heal and comfort each other, they are not to seek that comfort outside of each other for any reason.

"I know it sounds cold, but that is the truth of the matter." Izuna said, keeping his tone soft. For Ahiko who hailed from the Domou, who put being together above everything else, this was as alien as it could get. How could a husband not be shaken losing their child and wife? How could he just let them go? "The only reason a lot of Uchiha marry is because marrying outside the clan is basically forbidden and they need to sire a son to carry on their bloodline."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. I should have never even agreed to this in the first place. Why couldn't you just be quiet, Izuna-san?" Ahiko shook her head furiously. The Domou and Uchiha were just too different from each other, it was become glaringly obvious at this point. Domou cherished their spouse and treasured their children. The worst thing to do other than tread on their land was to threaten family, when that happened there was no mercy. No remorse. Whoever did the deed was going to be in pieces. Literal pieces.

Apparently, The Uchiha men couldn't care less one way or another as long as they were shoving their dick in something wet. As long as they had a _son _to carry on their blood. A daughter was probably nothing short of a burden in the Uchiha man's mind. Never mind the fact it's their child and has their blood just the same as the son. That child was a gift but Uchiha men couldn't get passed their dogmatic _horseshit._

The Uchiha also seemed to be idolaters...But, she could be mistaken-such things weren't uncommon in this era. The Domou were anything but that. They didn't worship idols or anything of the sort, nor did they idolize anyone or anything to start with-it's why the Senju were their most hated enemy...The Senju made themselves into idols for everyone to worship, they demanded to be worshiped as gods when they were anything but.

She got the sinking feeling the Uchiha had this same streak of hubris, if not worse. Think they're gods because they have the Sharingan, despite the fact they are _mortals. _

"Don't blame yourself for our mistakes and for our mentality." Izuna gripped both of her shoulders, turning her around sharply and staring her dead in the eye giving her a firm shake. She blushed just for a second at their closeness before staring him in his eyes, awaiting him to continue. She didn't do anything wrong. She was only honest, she was only trying to help, she even stayed polite when she could have went on a rant. She should have went on a rant, actually.

Izuna closed his eyes for a moment. She spared these fossils' pride when she could have ripped it to shreds, it would have been so easy too. There's no way they could even refute it, and they'd look stupider than usual if they tried. Daichi, Jiro, Hayate, and the other elders were the embodiment of the current Uchiha...Arrogant, prideful, Hubris, stagnant, and complacent.

"You have nothing but good intentions in mind for everyone, you love the children boys _and_ girls most importantly. That's what matters the most to me, and what will matter most to the Uchiha women."

Ahiko nodded, she tried to remain optimistic, but it seemed like there'd be Uchiha who resisted her every single step of the way. It was nothing short of a headache. _As long as the children and women are saved, that's all that matters in the end._

"Let's get this settled and over with." Ahiko stood up, briskly heading for the door. "Sister is right. I can only help those who want my help."

* * *

Daishiro observed the widespread destruction with a cold gaze. The Earth damiyo and his army were making their presence known. The Wind damiyo was starting to dig into his reserves to prove a point and swarmed the landscape with his Imperial army. Every second more villages and countries were surrendering to the machine known as the Wind, only those villages that employed shinobi were battling bitterly-but the writing was on the wall, clearly for all to see.

Since the Wind damiyo was starting to dig into his reserves that would mean he will soon summon the monks who keep the peace.

_The battles are just about over at this point. _He surmised in silence. It'd just be a few more days to a few more weeks before the Wind damiyo reigns supreme and completely unifies all under his banner. That left him more than enough time to kill the stupid bastard, and see what these monks are really all about. The only people that were going to give him a hard time were the Uchiha and Domou, The Sarutobi, the Hyuga, the Hageshii, the Shainingu, and the three Bijuu and cyclops that continued to rampage at this very moment.

"Daishiro-sama! Madara and Mikito have been spotted and are tearing through our forces and the Earth damiyo's! The Wind damiyo has dispatched his monks with what he's calling equalizers. The cyclops and Bijuu are tearing through our defenses as well!"

Daishiro wasted no time in honing the chakra and beaming right for it. He leveled our cyclops as he shot across the ground, splitting them down vertically like a sheet of paper. It took less than three minutes for him to come across Mikito and all the other leaders, including the leader of the Hatake, but he kept his focus pinned on Mikito as he collided with her in a series of strikes.

Her chakra continued erupting without any restraint at all as her hands pressed together in the snake seal as she forced rifts to form in the landscape and close...There had to be thousands from the clans contacted, several cyclops, and thousands of Imperial soldiers that fell to the black depths of the earth before being sealed inside, effectively crushed. "You're resorting to those jutsus, I see you've run of patience."

"The Sand won't be subjugated." She said coldly, eyes locking onto Daishiro and remaining set. "I've warned all of you enough. If you won't back off then I will obliterate all of your forces! I'm not going to show any mercy."

"As if I'd really let you do that." Daishiro chuckled, drawing his sword swiftly.

"This is over, Daishiro. You won't be furthering this conflict anymore than you have been, this ends now!" Mikito clenched her teeth, slamming her hands together in the snake seal. "You will call your men off if you don't want them to be sealed in the earth."

"It's over when I say it's over!" Sasuke roared, slamming into a landing just a few feet away. "Not when you say it's over!"

"You monkeys are about to be put into route." Saburo snarled, making his presence known. "You've got a chunk of land that doesn't even belong to you."

"Correct, it belongs to me and I'll put you both in route." Kenzou said coldly.

"Indeed, this is far from you witch." Daiki came from the side, sliding to a stop. His veins were bulging all around his eyes, the Byakugan glaring murderously in Mikito's direction.

"This doesn't end until the Uchiha and Domou pay for their crimes against my clan." Tunoichi said gruffly.

"I'll agree to that." Hajime chuckled.

Atsushi slammed his colossal feet into the ground, though no words left his mouth, the point was far too clear.

"Indeed, the Domou and Uchiha have slain many Hatake and have put their heads on stakes. There will be retribution." Koichi said venomously, his blade slowly vibrating as streaks of lightning stretched down it becoming more ferocious until they completely engulfed it and sent a glaring light out in every direction. "I hope you've all made your pieces."

Seeing the older men smirk or start flashing through seals, Mikito simply flared her chakra and forced it into the earth, activating the jutsu with one hand seal. Bird. Rifts, hundreds upon thousands tore themselves across the landscape, starting from small cracks before converging into mammoth fissures splitting and tearing everything at its seams as they spread out more and more. The pits of darkness swallowed thousands whole, and forced many to dive out of the way so they didn't suffer the same fate. _My husband is right, there are more important things to be concerned about, not this perpetuated conflict. We should have all went to the Uchiha compound...I'll end this, now. _

"I'm going to give you all one last warning..."

Seeing fire, earth, lightning, and spheres of chakra shooting towards her she resolved herself to put an end to this. These men were beyond words. _"Don't say I didn't warn all of you!"_


	82. Cleft

"Even Hell runs on money. I'd be just fine."

Kakuzu

* * *

Daishiro smirked, inclining his head in a condescending manner-as if to look down on Mikito. It was a goading gesture, one that drew a vicious glare from his opponent. "Tch, you think you're going to stop me? There's no end until the Wind damiyo unifies all of these countries and villages under his banner."

"I've already told you!"

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The two danced and dashed around each other, swords glaring and slicing between them if only for a second. Mikito's attacks ferociously quick and holding a keen grac; aiming for the head, legs, arms anticipating to see blood gushing from the severed limbs as they fell pitifully into the sand. She didn't just want to defeat Daishiro, she wanted to maim him, inflict unbearable pain before she pulled the curtains down and stabbed him right through the throat splitting his body down vertically. Or, smacking her steel saya right across his skull, cracking it like an egg.

Daishiro expected this, anticipating that the witch would come at him with all intents to rip him limb from limb, it didn't matter if it was with her bare hands or with a weapon the result would be the same. He parried and blocked the furious and well timed sword strikes narrowly evading them when they skewed too close to his neck or face, the glinting gleam of the blade followed by that ghastly glare in the woman's eyes kept him on the move, pressing the tempo.

His parry was crisp, no single flaw was evident as he shifted passed the blade poised for his neck and struck out with a quick counter strike, teeth gritting against his mouth as Mikito blocked the strike shoving him forward and striking out once more, if possible with more fury and vehemence than before. Just as he expected. Again he blocked the vicious strikes, retaliating with quick and sweeping slashes watching as she glided around the slashes or avoided them altogether.

There wasn't a single wasted movement on either's behalf. Mikito's attacks swift, ferocious erratic and sporadic constantly changing and shifting like the winds themselves. First she was kicking, then punching, then throwing quick elbows and palms, to spinning on both hands as he kicked his feet out from under her spinning like a corkscrew.

It was nothing short of a frenzy-controlled chaos.

Hiss attacks were the total opposite of the ferocious and swift frenzy of Mikito. Precise, cunning, concise, and pointed he pressed the tempo every chance he got slamming his shin's into Mikito's when a kick came too close, parrying a vicious slash when it neared his cranium, dodging a series of spinning kicks and backhands that came from every possible direction and trajectory.

Every movement was thought out and executed with nothing short of perfection. He couldn't match the ferocious and pwerful attack style of Mikito, but he didn't need to match it, he flowed with the rabid tide spotting moves well in advance and hastily dodging the next four that followed in rapid succession.

Their steps met just as their blades heaved against each other, wrists bracing against the impact that threatened to shatter their bones. A test of strength was well in order.

Again and again, they twisted. They pivoted. Swords screeching against each other.

They bind against each other, blades rattling against the continued pressure, finding reprieve as they cried against each other sending sparks flying around as they separated.

They met on the battlefield several hundred if not thousands of times now, each time their battles were furious and fast paced lasting only a few hours to a few days at best, they knew what the other was thinking and what moves would be used in retaliation. It was always the Shimura pushing their limit, trying to tread closer and closer before they were snagged and things erupted. Trying to come onto the Domou's land.

Daishiro let his chakra boil, fueling massive fireballs with his oppressive chakra, forming one into several dozen rapidly without a second's notice. His clan was known to be extremely powerful, could master many elements, and were born with more than one affinity. His ninjutsu was just on a whole other level completely.

He launched them forward, not one after the next, not two at a time, but all in unison. The orbs of vicious flames crackled and sizzled against the torrential rainfall sending up steam clouds for several feet, tearing their way through the sand in a restless manner, spurred on by Sasuke's confidence and anticipation they couldn't be stopped.

With a quick hand seal. Horse. Mikito slammed her hands onto the sand at his feet, gritting her teeth as she allowed her chakra surge out around her forcing mounds and pillars of earth to tear upwards out of the sand. They jutted out in every direction as they tore themselves free, spiraling towards the barrage of fire, growing more vast as they ripped towards Daishiro anxious to coil and constrict him, rip his limbs clean off as if they weren't reinforced with tendons, chakra, muscles, and ligaments.

**BOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOM!**

The reverberating shock wave ripped through, both of them bracing with all they had against the tremor that ripped its way out around them. In a menacing display of power, bright debris and slabs of earth were sent soaring skyward dispersing their flaming tails to wither away. The rest of Mikito's jutsu shot across the landscape slamming into hordes of shinobi, cyclops, and the three Bijuu driving them all into the ground one after the next.

One after the next the destroyed remnants of her jutsu collided with the earth borrowing their way several hundred feet deep kicking up mountains of wet and coarse sand leaving it to trail off like waterfalls shrouding everything in a grainy mist.

"HAAAA!" Daishiro shot at her, but she grabbed him out of the air swinging him into the ground.

"Got you now, witch!" Hajime dashed in from the side only to be met by a fist.

Daiki charged from the side as Daishiro came from the front. Mikito jumped over Daiki, watching him slam into Hajime and Sasuke and Madara, their battle taking them across the landscape.

She hastily slammed her elbow against Daishiro's forearm. He darted away, explosive tags detonating, only alerting Mikito of the Shimura's next attack. She sped passed the shock wave, swinging her sword hard to the side, watching with satisfaction as he slid uncontrollably away from her before grinding to a halt.

"Are you going to persist?" Mikito eyed Daishiro, a flinty glare in her eyes. "I've already killed thousands, you keep this up the Wind won't have a military left."

"How like you Mikito." Daishiro smirked at her, leveling his sword carefully. "Always wanting to avoid massive and unnecessary bloodshed. If I didn't know any better I'd say you and that Senju Hashirama are twins."

"I am nothing like that glib man!"

"It doesn't matter, the Wind has vast reserves, and the monks have been sent out." Daishiro grinned a cunning grin.

Mikito grunted, dashing forward and going on the offensive. Daishiro strained matching her blow for blow.

"Both of you are bleeding hearts!" He goaded as she darted from the side swinging her sheath forward, he blocked the powerful stroke grunting, driven back across the ground until there were two little neat trenches.

He snarled, reacting quickly and swinging his blade up, just skewing Mikito's from tearing into his scalp.

Daishiro slid into her guard aiming a punch for her stomach.

Mikito swung her leg up planting her foot into Daishiro's chest sending him back with a loud clap.

But this gave him an opening, and he slammed his knee against Mikito's side.

She staggered back, swinging an arm forward and slammed Daishiro face first through a mound of earth, splattering the ground at its foundation.

Daishiro appeared on Mikito's side slamming a fist into her cheek before she could move.

With a feral snarl Mikito lashed for him, but he dodged, springing forward again with a kunai in hand and let it fly, of course it had no effect. Mikito just batted it aside with ease.

She strained, latching onto one of Daishiro's ankles and with half of a scream she heaved him up over her head and threw him down into the ground, pressing the attack she swung down with her foot, stomping right on his stomach shattering the ground around them. Both of them skidded back and away from each other, and away from the hole they made.

"Daishiro..." Mikito set her jaw.

Daishiro smashed Mikito into the ground, crushing a fist against her chest. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid warnings!" He roared flinging his hand from side to side leveling the debris as he plowed Mikito through them. Mikito hissed as her face smashed through solid rock. "There's no sense in giving out warnings!" his voice trailed off into a pained shout.

Slowly, he rolled over, staring at the blood that was blinding him.

Mikito stood where they previously were, one hand extended and clenched, dripping with his blood. "If that's how you want it..." As she trailed off, her chakra began to erupt more than it had been prior, forcing her to clench her fists. "So be it, I'll kill all of you then!"

"Fine!" Daishiro replied, smashing an elbow against Mikito's face, but not before she rammed he elbow right against his chin, forcing his head up a few inches. "I never wanted or need your fucking mercy!"

Mikito shot towards him, springing in seemingly eight different directions all at once, eight multiplied into a thousand times. It was dizzying. She accelerated, beaming in from the right side, slamming her fist right into his jaw.

He turned, smirking darkly. She let out a snarl as she pulled her arm back, smashing her fist into his face again, and this time his head shot to the side, accompanied by a splatter of blood from his mouth.

He was quick to retaliate slamming his forearm against her neck sending her tumbling across the ground.

"The Sand country is the only country still resisting." Daishiro let out a light laugh, slowly twisting his head to the side until he got a loud crack. "Is this really what you want Mikito? All of those people to die because you don't know when to surrender or give up? Even the Dune and Dunes will fall shortly, you can say goodbye to those pesky Hyuga and Shainingu. The Sarutobi will be retreating shortly after this battle is over, I've made sure to focus on a large portion of their force."

"You're only wasting your ti-" Daishiro couldn't finish. Mikito drove the point of her elbow into his forehead, dazing him. She spun following up with a kick that sent him flying for several dozen feet, finally crashing into an earthen structure.

"Now, I know your objective!" Mikito sprinted right towards him, foregoing it completely and leapt a mighty lunge. _The riddle from before!_

"I wonder how you will fend off more than five clans all at once..." Daishiro snickered, his lips stretching into a grin as Mikito _bristled_.

Mikito's eyes flared with unbridled rage, her killing intent leaking out in torrent waves. She could feel herself trembling from distilled fury. _Your real target is the Domou's homeland, the Subatsu's homeland...The West..._

"You may think you know my objective, but you don't. That's not my target, rather I'm trying to steer clear before the Shimura are struck."

This battle was getting nowhere fast, every strike thrown was countered, every slash and stab was evaded or deflected, it was turning into a stalemate where there'd be no clear winner or loser. Daishiro definitely had the numbers edge, but that could be negated, Mikito had the ferocious and swift fighting style which couldn't be anticipated.

"Do you know what they are saying about Hashirama Senju?" Daishiro towered high above Mikito, standing atop the head of his Earth Tyrant as it let out a bellow of power.

Mikito didn't even respond, she only lunged at him trying to take off his head and bash his tyrant to pieces.

"He wants to create a village and desires peace." Daishiro said in quick breaths, hard pressed to attack and defend. "I think it's just a matter of time before Sasuke and those monkeys join up with him. What do you think will happen to the Uchiha when the Senju and Sarutobi join hands? Hashirama may be patient, but Sasuke is not, he will decimate the Uchiha population if it means coming closer to whatever their goal is."

"Why would the Sarutobi and Senju join hands?" Mikito asked sharply. The thought never escaped her mind, but Sasuke was far too hot blooded and hot tempered to get on with Hashirama and his ideals of peace. Hashirama was a pacifist, and Sasuke while not a warmonger had a fierce streak of pride and hostility. Quite simply it wouldn't work, fundamentally the clans were similar, but vastly different.

"They're far too similar, and there have been many times in history where the two clans found a common ground."

"The same can be said for the Shimura and Sarutobi."

Daishiro would shrug if he could, but he settled on bracing himself as she destroyed two of his tyrant's arms. "Make no mistake, while that may be the case, Mikito, our reasons for finding a common ground were different. And, we Shimura always betrayed the Sarutobi in the end-unlike the Sarutobi and Senju who mutually bring the common ground to a demise."

Mikito kept her eyes pinned on Daishiro, ears listening to everything he had to say raptly. She could never trust him fully, Daishiro was just too manipulative and dark to trust anything that came out of his mouth. It'd be foolish on her part. "Is there a point to this, Daishiro?"

"I just think you should consider the Shimura's strength and prowess. Things have been changing rapidly, and you can see it, I can see it, everyone can see it. But things are about to undergo a more drastic change. I'm covering all of my bases before that time comes, naturally."

"You want..." Mikito didn't even dare say it, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I really couldn't care less about the Uchiha...I can get passed their Sharingan, my men get passed their Sharingan, and I can combat the Mangekyo. However, I can't say the same for the Domou. Your physicality can't really be matched."

"What are you preparing for?" Mikito didn't drop her guard, but slightly relaxed.

"The subjugation of clans that don't want anything to do with this village bullshit. Your clan, the Subatsu, the Shimura, and many more are on this list." Daishiro said darkly, locking eyes with the woman he had come to respect through their years of conflict. She was a bleeding heart, too much for his taste, but that one quirk about her could be his ace in the hole at this moment.

"Despite us being fierce enemies, we both know that we'd never join such a farce. The clans come together and form villages, and then the villages go to war under the premise of free rights and expansion. Shinobi continue to be dogs of the damiyo, nothing changes. Things go from being based on merit, strength, and skill to just a person's title and honorifics. We are expected to sell out our own flesh and blood, for a little village, that is true madness."

Mikito bristled, having no retort.

She did say something similar to Hashirama, after all.

"It's only a matter of time before Hashirama pulls on more strings of people's hearts and makes them step in stride with the Senju...You know how influential they are...But, we both know the damiyos will be behind this movement since they own and control the land after all, more importantly it could be the damiyo who propose it in the first place."

"Impossible!" Mikito skidded to a stop, flashing through a series of hand seals, sending arcs of lightning crashing forward. "The damiyos would never advocate such a thing, the lords of the provinces and the local lords would essentially lose their power, and that's not including the damiyo would have to split their power down the middle with the leader of the village. The damiyo will stay at the top on the power chain, the leaders of villages would be nothing more than puppets. Two faced and glad handing."

"So, you should know that this will be happening."

She wasn't sure if it was denial, but she didn't want it to happen. She didn't want it happening. She didn't want to believe Daishiro. If it happened Hashirama's dream would come true, the farce would be set in place, and many clans would subjugated. More importantly Hashirama would control the world, his village would reign supreme over the rest being the first to be established, and being the key part of the village system the known world would be his completely. It wasn't even a question in her mind.

She didn't want clans to be subjugated...

The only clans that would survive down the line would be those affiliated with a village...

She didn't want clans like the Hagoromo, Fuma, Red Mist, Furea, and many others fading away with time.

"Just surrender." Daishiro eyed her carefully, keeping an eye on her feet for just a second before flicking his eyes onto her sword and hands. "I will have my wife send a message to your compound with more details concerning this."

"The Domou don't surrender, we don't bend our backs, and we don't bow our heads." Mikito said sternly, almost glowering at Daishiro. Where did he find the nerve to tell her to surrender? To submit before him and the Wind, to submit before the Shimura. "I'm not going to let that noble subjugate the Sand or its citizens. He's shattered what gentle balance has reigned in this region for centuries, he will profit the most from this war. I am here to keep fools like that away and in check." She started flashing through a series of hand seals again, slamming her hand onto the ground.

"Don't think you're slick." Mikito said through clenched teeth.

"Well, the offer is still on the table. I suggest you take it before the Senju and Sarutobi join hands." Daishiro chuckled softly, preparing for her charge. "By then, it could be too late to take action. Keep this in mind, Mikito."

* * *

Madara battled Daiki.

He battled Sasuke.

He battled Atsushi.

He battled Tunoichi.

He battled Hajime.

He battled Kenzou.

He battled Saburo.

He was in the process of battling Koichi, the leader of the Hatake clan.

The Hatake clan were quite a mysterious clan, in comparison to other clans. They all had that same bone white or silver hair and predominantly dark beady eyes. They were versed in all chakra natures, but lightning and earth seemed to be their forte over anything else. They were amazingly talented, and were the best trackers out there-coupled with their usage of the ninja hound summonings; they could be even more troublesome than the Inuzuka.

Strength wise, he would place them around the middle spectrum. They all had very well above average chakra levels, though there were some like Koichi who had tremendous reserves and tremendous chakra to the point it was absurd. He crossed paths with them naturally, growing up and learning on the many battlefields that plagued the mainland like sickness. Like disease. Like a cancer. The Hatake were a canny and very sharp clan-underestimating them meant death.

He sidestepped the cutting edge, and put on a burst of speed before the lightning could imbue him, flashing away from Koichi as he stuck the ground sending cracks out. "Sharingan saved you again."

Madara shifted forward swinging his sword at numbing speeds. Koichi ducked under the wide swipe, feeling the air whoosh above him and kick his hair to the side, deftly he jumped back, distancing himself from the Uchiha.

Madara was in front of him as if he teleported, snapping his leg out in a quick side kick. Koichi shifted passed the strike, teeth grit as he just blocked the curved edge of the Uchiha's sickle, his feet driving back into the ground. He prepped to strike, but the gunbai charged in from the side, thrusting forward, skewing just passed him.

Koichi was in Madara in the next second, darting in an elaborate pattern as his blade cut through their gap. It'd be dazzling to onlookers, hypnotizing even, but for Madara it was a lethal dance, and he loved to dance. The blade arced through the gap between them, clipping him on the forearm, leaving a small cut on his form.

Hard pressed Madara jumped back. There was a lot of speed behind those swiping blows, he could feel the air rushing passed her, as if it was overwhelmed by the sheer velocity the blade traveled. Even with his Sharingan, Koichi was unbelievably fast. He couldn't let him get a decisive blow at all.

He pivoted forward, skewing the Hatake's trajectory by just a margin, forcing energy into his legs Koichi shot back evading what would have been a decapitating blow as the sickle came looping around, feet skidding for purchase.

Koichi shifted away, the foot he seen darting for his chest pushed him back, but the follow up with the gunbai is what made him press his speed a bit further.

He dodged the blow, taking the Uchiha's opening and threw his right fist out aiming for the his chin. Madara seen the blow coming-she figured it'd be a right cross, he turned to the side dodging the punch by inches, completing his turn, and springing back slamming a kick into Koichi's side.

His powerful hips absorbed the impact of the blow.

Madara dashed forward gunbai already skewing forward-this would connect! A flash of white snapped her to the side, and he just avoided Koichi's attack. He hit the ground feet first, sliding back, teeth grit as he felt anger starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He had no time to growl, as Koichi was upon him jabbing and stabbing his blade for any flesh.

There was no sense in staying distant-this would be an up close battle and he was not afraid to take a few punches. Madara ducked over one stab, throwing a blinding right cross, Koichi raised his knee aiming to strike the Uchiha under the chin-their attacks met head on with horrible force, shaking the ground. They broke their stalemate, lashing out with a quick array of strokes, both pressing their opening.

Knuckles collided, blades flashed, and shins smashed as the two moved at super speeds, blurring into flashes of black and white. Their attacks resounded with a loud clap-deafening them momentarily. Madara forced more energy into her arms, speed easily tripling from before as he aimed high and low, pressing Koichi, but the older man threw his knees and shins up blocking and stopping the strikes that would probably knock his head for one hundred yards.

Madara flipped to the side, evading a streak of lightning, spotting the follow up charge and deftly lunged back, sliding across the ground until he came to a stop naturally. His foe shot forward, pressing his attack, his entire blade imbued with lightning and rammed it into the ground, just missing Madara by a fraction of a second. He extended his arm forward, lightning already beaming across the terrain.

Madara recovered faster than he expected and sent a ball of fire forward-blinded by the resulting explosion.

Going blade to blade wouldn't be an option with this man anymore, and if he even got within range he was going to suffer the effects of that lightning. Koichi knew this and persisted against him, tearing the landscape apart with his lightning imbued sword. He'd simply evade the Hatake and send a barrage of fireballs forward, forcing the older man to dart back and away.

Knowing he'd suffer from the effects of the lightning even from a relative distance, he remained in his spot and continued to pelt the Hatake with fireballs, subtly changing the aim and course of his massive flaming orbs, slowly but surely starting to make the Hatake rein back on the defensive.

They were about to resume their battle, but a loud shout forced them to a halt.

"The monks have arrived!" A soldier of the Wind country announced.

There was a collective pause in all activity, and almost in unison everyone turned their eyes onto the monks steadily approaching.

"Kill them!"

Madara flashed his eyes back and forth until he spotted several dozen men striding slowly towards them in the close distance. Their hands were pressed together, and their heads were pointed downward with their eyes closed. From here, he could see their mouths moving slowly and in unison-they must have been chanting something of some sort.

"What in the hell is that?" Koichi hissed, entire body going rigid. "It's a...Monster..."

Madara growled lowly, legs immediately bending as he got into a more defensive stance. Along the inside of these monks were tall...Muscular gray things...They looked humanoid, but their skin was full of mile long gashes that had healed, their faces were absolutely grotesque punctuated with dripping saliva and razor sharp teeth, their eyes pitch black and wild. They all stood at least eight feet tall, some even taller at ten feet.

These damn things made Atsushi look like a lightweight.

The monks stopped chanting.

Everything went to shit.

The things attacked, throwing people aside like rag dolls and severing them in two with giant axes.

"We'll have to postpone this, Uchiha Madara." Koichi sprinted away from him, honing in on one of the beasts; lightning around his sword growing even more violent.

Madara watched with horrible shock as one of the beasts just slammed its forearm into Koichi-losing the limb in the process, but sent the Hatake flying for several hundred yards. He swore he could hear loud cracks, bones breaking. This repeated itself, Hajime was slammed spine first into the ground, Sasuke was batted away as if he was nothing more than a pest, though he came back for more, several Akimich were just thrown aside, Saburo was thrown aside, Kenzou was _flipped, _Daiki was sent face first through an earth jutsu, and thousands of shinobi and Imperial soldiers-even from the Wind were sent packing as the beasts advanced through the battles.

He tensed, not out of fear, but readiness as one turned its eyes onto him and let out a savage growl before stomping its way over. The ground shook, and the damn thing left it huge footprints in the terrain itself. It had to weight two thousand pounds, if not more!

He met the beast head on, sword and gunbai flying, bashing against the giant steel ax the brutes used. He danced and weaved around the body severing swings, but he couldn't match it with brute strength-every single hit felt bone breaking, literally, and it took all he had just to hang onto his weapons. Every cut seemed to have no effect, even cutting it across the temple did nothing.

The beast three lashed out three times, bellowing as their strokes collided. The area where they stood quaked, as sand flaked, shooting up hundreds of feet over them as the monster pressed its attack, his muscles were burning with unbearably, his bones jarring as he pushed against the beast with all he had for total dominance.

There was no holding back, only a furious collision, his will and beast's strength Neither were willing to give an inch.

"RAAAHHHH!" The ground exploded under him, legs barely bracing against the force, his strong core keeping his torso from slamming into the sand.

He jumped back lunging forward with a new burst of speed, kicking the beast in the ribs, but it grabbed him by the ankle and swung him around into a falling earth pillar.

The beast was so damn tall and strong, that its lack of technique and finesse didn't have any effect on its capability to fight. Madara jumped to the side, before shifting and darting in for its neck using the element of surprise, and swiped across his line of vision. He didn't expect it to dodge at the last second and allow his glistening blade to tear clean through its collarbone all the way to its gut.

The thing just roared, furious.

_That thing doesn't have intelligence, but it seems a bit smart... _Madara narrowed his eyes, that would make this all the more complicated. _Even this had no effect on it, is that thing...?_

The beast swung forward with all of its might, one meaty hand sending the ax forward like screaming death. The collision of the weapon leveled just about everything behind him, and for those unlucky enough, severed them without any issue. It left nothing but destruction and bodies in its wake.

Madars shifted forward, one foot slamming into the ground before he flashed out of sight. Sickle squelched into its flesh, cutting into the already wounded torso and lodging itself in midway. Blood splattered onto the ground, almost pitch black in color, but the beast didn't even seem fazed as it grabbed him by the throat and heaved him up smashing him right into the ground.

Blood flew out from his mouth, slobbering against the back of his throat.

"RAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Saliva flew into his face along with disgusting drool as he barely held the monster at boy, annoyed with his persistence, the simple thing could only roar in rage and bare its teeth. He realized with slight horror that he couldn't overpower this thing, He stabbed its arm and side hundreds of times with a kunai until he was drenched in the putrid black blood but it did no good. Being where he was that was the only possible way to kill it since bleeding it out wouldn't do anything.

Clearly this thing wasn't human.

"ROOOUAAGHHHH!"

Its hand gripped even tighter, nearly bulging his eyes from his head.

"Ngghhh..." He clenched the massive wrist of the monster, eyes darting up to its free arm as it raised a chunk of debris. The rock was dull under the lucid sunlight, glaring down at him with nothing short of hostility. _I don't want to have to resort to that, those flames can't be controlled! _His teeth grit hard down on each other, jaw aching from how hard he was biting down.

Another one stomped near his head, ax already swinging.

Four more charged in.

"Madara!" Souji shouted, eyes practically glowing as he appeared from the side, swiping off the beast's head with one blinding swing.

Isamu stabbed through the second's skull before it could connect with Madara, sickly twisting his blade out.

Isami and Masa tore through two's skulls in the same gruesome fashion.

Chiasa and Hiro skipped over this and split them right down the middle.

Madara got back up to his feet, careful to avoid the growing rivers of black blood and ripped his sickle free from the corpse coughing hoarsely as oxygen forced its way back into his lungs. He resisted the urge to massage his neck, and glanced at the massive axes...It had to be as long as he was tall, longer than Hashirama, and even Syrus.

That was going to be severe bruising around his neck for sure.

"Demons..." Chiasa hissed, any of her usual exuberance gone. "This is what they must mean about the monks keeping the peace..."

"They just control these things." Hiro surmised. "We'll need to take off their heads, anything less won't even faze them."

"There's about nine dozen of these things." Souji growled, swiping his sword clean before sheathing it swiftly and taking a firm hold of it. His dark eyes flinty, focusing on the beasts rampaging around, and a few set their sights onto him bellowing in fury seeing one of their own without a head and dead at his feet. "Isamu, Isami, Masa, Hiro, Chiasa; we're going to divert their attention and lead them towards Aito, and Bunji, take out as many as you can. Their fire jutsus will take down the ones you're unable to."

"Are you sure?" Madara asked, keeping his tone neutral as possible as he watched the five charge right towards the rampaging beasts with zero fear. Domou were just something else entirely.

"Those things have horrendous physical strength..."

"We'll handle those demons, you just get to my sister." Souji said, staring his brother in law in the eye for a few seconds. "The only way to defeat these things is to cut off their heads, or stab through their skulls."

Madara shook his head in disbelief, but he wasn't going to argue. He had no desire to face off against whatever those things are, he never felt such horrendous strength before.

Never seen blood that was pitch black...

* * *

"Mik-chan!"

Alerted by the sudden shout-Mik-chan? and the rapid influx, she swiveled against the unseen force whipping one arm out and forward with brutal and unyielding force, hearing the deafening screech of a sword rupturing into her ears as her eyes captured Sasuke, Hajime, Madara, and Koichi.

They slid apart from the collision, feet tearing trenches as they struggled to purchase against the slick surface, finally halting a few feet apart.

In Koichi's case the lightning on his sword carved a wide berth in the ground.

"Madara." Mikito looked in her husband's direction. He looked worse for wear, but the usage of a nickname really caught her off guard. "How are things on your end?"

"Good. Souji is going to handle the rest" Madara said simply, looking her over for a moment before turning his eyes onto his foes. He glanced up at Daishiro's towering tyrant, and Sasuke's earth human. They were both as massive and towering as before easily dwarfing everything in the surrounding landscape.

Hajime and Koichi shot away from them, resuming in one of the thousands of battles across the landscape. If they were going to crush each other, why even stop them?

"I've got something to settle with you, Daishiro!" Sasuke snarled, eyes glowing with pure rage.

"It's high time you monkeys get out of here." Daishiro spat. The Uchiha and Domou ran them out once already, and Sasuke literally shoved his way back into this region and took a piece of large land in between all of the territories-Koichi and Hajime were not exempt from this and their clans did the same thing. "You Sarutobi are as annoyingly persistent as those lying Senju."

"Mikito." Madara glanced at her carefully, focusing chakra into the base of his eyes. He should have done this before when he was facing that monster, now he was going to need to use his Mangekyo again. This time he had to considering the two monstrosities that were staring down at him. His Susano'o would be able to combat them easily enough, though Daishiro's tyrant had a lot of brutish strength in comparison to his Susano'o and Sasuke's human-like monstrosity.

He was just a little worried about Mikito-she could handle herself, but compared to him and the other two she miles well be a bug in sheer size. He didn't need to worry about her, but he'd feel better if she was floating within his Susano'o along with him.

"I can float in your Susano'o?" Mikito gave him a quizzical look. She deduced a few things about the Sharingan, other than its most basic perks. Well, more of it's drawbacks. If the Uchiha couldn't keep up with the opponent's physical movements the Sharingan really wouldn't make a difference, if the Uchiha can't see their opponent, well naturally the Sharingan is a moot point. It can't copy Kekkai Genkais or Kekkai Totas either. But, the Mangekyo was highly advanced and she could only theorize its complexities. But, the fact remained if they can't see their opponent or match their physicality it really was a moot point.

Floating inside of his Susano'o was one possibility, in essence.

"Of course." Madara let his chakra roar gloriously, eyes spiraling rapidly until three tomoes morphed into three thick circles interconnected with a ring. His Susano'o skyrocketed, heaving the ground beneath it as its legs surged into being and two hefty feet slammed onto the ground. He easily floated up into the center of the chest, followed closely by Mikito. "As long as I will it."

Mikito hid her amazement well. She could feel Madara's brassy chakra all around her-it was touching her skin, touching the very hair follicles her hair grew out of, she was breathing it in practically! She was awed with just how potent and brassy her husband's chakra was, it wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination, and it forced her to take notice without any reprieve. "Can I execute jutsus within it? Or would it actually be executing the jutsus through my actions? Can I coalesce my chakra with it? Would it get bigger or stronger if I do coalesce my chakra with it?"

Madara smirked for a moment. The thrill of power was always euphoric for him, it was so glorious! However, Mikito's inquisitive nature proved to be more than stimulating for his entertainment and otherwise. Here she was talking about executing jutsus through Susano'o. c_oalescing_ her chakra with Susano'o his own chakra in essence, to strengthen Susano'o or even increase its size. He hadn't ever considered the possibility of this. Would his Susano'o get bigger-Mikito had a lot of chakra in that body of her's, it could be possible.

Or her chakra would strengthen it dramatically, and make its attacks a thousand times more destructive.

This was about to get really entertaining.

"Find out for yourself, Mikito."

* * *

Ahiko wearily realized that things had taken a steep turn. Her own clan was stubborn, extremely stubborn, but the Uchiha were...They were Uchiha, nothing could possibly describe it other than that. The first steep turn was for herself. The Uchiha has slaves and servants, some of these slaves and servants were actually fellow Uchiha but obviously in the lowest class forced to do whatever the 'royal' for lack of a better term Uchiha told them to. She had never heard so much screaming and chaos in all of her life except on the battlefield. Needless to say these Uchiha were going to be the first not to resist her and follow her without any issue.

She seen an Uchiha male pulling on a slave's hair...

"What are you doing?!" She snapped, swinging him off to the side by the collar of his shirt like a rag doll, and pulled her arm back, backhanding the taste buds right out of his mouth putting him right on his ass a few feet away from her. "You do not do that to a woman! Are all Uchiha men so disparaging!?"

Izuna stayed a few inches back, a bit shocked.

Fuck! Ahiko hit hard!

And, she was fucking powerful, that Uchiha shinobi had her by a good few inches and at least one hundred pounds, but she just swung him around like he weighed nothing.

"What's it matter? She's a slave!" The Uchiha man barked.

"She has the same Uchiha blood flowing through her veins as you do!" Ahiko barely kept her voice down.

"I am a warrior! She is a woman, a peasant woman with a weak bloodline!"

Ahiko smashed her fist across his face, knocking out two of his teeth and sending him sliding across the ground until he finally came to a stop several dozen feet away.

She was patient and loving, but she would never tolerate abusing women or making them slaves. She wasn't going to tolerate division and supremacy! Never!

"You do realize this is Ahiko, sister of my brother's wife and the matriarch of our clan, Mikito, and sister of Souji." Izuna said with narrowed eyes, watching the Uchiha man look at the curly haired girl with wide eyes before darting them back onto him. Yes, it was so shocking that Ahiko would rush to the aid of a slave, she's allies with the Uchiha so why care about a slave? It was the mentality he couldn't stand within his clan. That slave had the same Uchiha blood as he did, yet she was, like the rest, treated poorly.

"Are you okay?" Ahiko asked, ignoring the Uchiha male who marched off with blood trailing down his chin, spitting out handfuls at a time.

She gently smoothed out the girl's hair.

"I'm...Fine." She said softly, not looking her savior in the eyes. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Nonsense." Ahiko said sternly, gently grasping the girl's chin so she could look her eye to eye. "A woman is a treasure a man doesn't do any harm to." If Uchiha could treat each other like this...Make their women slaves, make a strict caste system so there was so much division, and there were slaves. What had kept them from being wiped out ages ago? A clan divided is a clan that can't stand, her parents taught her that. The Uchiha didn't put being together above everything else like her clan.

For them it was revenge...Hate...Power...

No wonder Izuna wanted things to change so badly. This wasn't right.

The Uchiha would doom themselves to oblivion with such a single, narrow minded mentality and mindset.

"You're going to stay with me, and if anyone has anything to say about it they're going to deal with me. And, as you've seen they don't want to cross that bridge." Ahiko said without pause, looping her arm into the woman's and hauling her up onto her feet.

"B-But-"

"These hips." Ahiko smacked the hips with both her hands, startling her. She kept her hands on her hips. "These child bearing hips have a lot of power, with proper technique you will have destructive power perhaps greater than a man's."

"Y-Yes, Ahiko-san."

Ahiko nodded, it was enough to silence the girl. She wasn't going to hear any type of excuse, she knew why the girl said she shouldn't have interfered. Because that Uchiha man would come back later and give her hell. He and the rest like him that shared the same mentality were sorely mistaken. There wouldn't be anyone left they could treat with such malice. Give this girl had six months in the Domou compound and send her back she'd snap that man's neck with a flinch of her hand. "The rest of you, that goes for you too." She pointed at every man and woman, before stomping her foot on the ground. "I am not going tolerate this. Let's go."

They all flinched at her childish gesture, not ignoring the foot sized crater now in the ground.

Izuna stepped in stride with her, a bit awed with her performance. Ahiko never exhibited such anger or resorted to hitting people-she had one powerful punch that is for sure. She also didn't order people around like she just had, she guided them, and would offer advice if they needed it, but she would never take the reins and pull ahead. That was something Mikito or Souji would do, something his brother would do. They were natural born leaders.

Ahiko preferred to be in the background and not deal with all of the nonsense.

The loving and patient Ahiko just knocked two teeth out of a man's mouth-he only seen Madara do such a thing.

"You really got angry back there." Izuna noted a bit cautiously, looking her over, hoping she didn't turn her fists onto him next.

"Nice little crater you left. I know your sister and brother go on rampages, but I didn't think you had it in you." Izuna quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"There is no slavery in the Domou, it's forbidden. There isn't a caste or social class system either. If a Domou man had hit a Domou woman like that she would have ripped him apart, we don't tolerate such brutality. Our men have respect and appreciation for us women, and us women have respect and adoration for our men." Ahiko grated out, her jaw starting to ache from how hard she was clenching her teeth. Granted, this girl didn't have the monstrous strength she and the rest of her kinsmen did, but if a Domou man ever tried to step out of line, the Domou woman was more than prepared to whoop his ass.

He'd have a whole pack of Domou men on him, though, that was the last thing anyone wanted to do in her clan. The last thing they would ever think of doing.

"This is why we're doing this." Izuna clapped her on the shoulder. He could never stand the sight of seeing such things...The way the Uchiha divided themselves with a caste system and even made their own slaves was nothing he'd ever understand. More often than not it was women who became slaves, and they weren't even taught the basics like the rest that were lucky enough to escape such a cruel fate. "I was right to put my faith in you, Ahiko-san."

Ahiko hid her shock well behind her mask of justified anger. Izuna was concerned about the clan, most definitely, and wanted to do everything he possibly could for the clan. But, now she realized what his true objective was. He wanted to free these slaves and servants from their oppression, oppression forced onto them by their very own kinsmen, and give these slaves and servants a chance to be something more. Give these woman a chance to be something more. He wanted to separate one crop of Uchiha from another, and for some get them the hell out of here as fast as possible.

It wasn't until a half hour later and with the entire sum of the slaves and servants trailing behind her that Ahiko made it to what she could only assume was a stage. It was large, wide, and towered above everyone present. Talk about garnering attention-Uchiha were so ostentatious. People were completely surrounding it. There were elders, men, women, children, and teenagers all packed into the area chattering among themselves. The only other thing that wasn't present would be infants, which made complete sense. Judging from the noise level one of the elders must have spoken, probably Daichi, as there were nods of agreement.

She became incredibly nervous, there had to be the entire Uchiha population present!

Norio took the stage and everyone silenced themselves. They waited for him to speak with baited breath. "You have all heard elder Daichi speak his piece, and you have heard me speak my piece. Now, I ask all of you to give young Ahiko your same devotion and attention. Everything that she says you must take to heart. Just as you've taken everything elder Daichi and I have said to heart."

"Izuna-san, maybe you can talk instead." Ahiko trembled just slightly as Norio began to leave the stage.

"I''ll stand up there with you, but you have to speak your piece." Izuna said, slowly massaging the small of her back. She was trembling, and he got the feeling because it was the fact she had to speak to this many people...It didn't help they'd all be staring at her, and she'd be the center of attention. Ahiko tended be the center of attention, but it was unintentional, now she would be watched by thousands, and heard by thousands. He'd never guess she had a fear of public speaking, but everyone had the same fear sooner or later. "Just say what you said to the Council back there, everything will be fine."

"But...That'll cause panic."

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough, Izuna-san!"

"Come on. You all have a choice to make." Izuna said, nodding to the slaves and servants to remain in place while pushing Ahiko towards the stage.

"Are you afraid of public speaking?"

The tenseness of Ahiko's body spoke enough.

"I'll be right up there with you, don't worry." Izuna assured. It was kind of cute Ahiko feared speaking in front of large groups.

Ahiko stared at black heads and black eyes, through there were a few brunette and brown eyes in the mix. Her heart drummed in a frantic rhythm, she never did like public speaking. She could talk fine with a few people, but when there were a few thousand present and all of those eyes were transfixed on her, well she couldn't quite shake the fear that consumed her. Maybe it was childish on her part, but she didn't like the feeling of all these eyes on her. She could never be a leader for her clan just for that reason.

But, she couldn't say what she said to the Council to all of these people present. There were were women with children, and women pregnant. The last thing she wanted to was spread panic around the compound, and she'd do just that if she was dead honest like before. The Rot was nothing to say so flippantly, or at all for that matter, it had to be the worse disease one could possibly catch with just a few surpassing it.

The women would be the first to panic, and then the women pregnant would be the next to panic which wouldn't be good for the bundles growing inside of them and the bundles holding onto their hands at the moment. The children would panic next naturally, because being sick meant that they'd have to be around needles or take medicine, and no child enjoyed getting either of those things. They'd just be scared to die, and rightfully so, many weren't even ten years old.

But, the good majority of these Uchiha have to know or at least guess that what she has to say is important, or is of high importance.

Right?

"I am relieved you will all lend me your ears and attention for just these short few moments." Ahiko found her voice, steeling her courage as she stepped a bit more towards the front. She couldn't afford to be scared at this moment, the Uchiha would only doubt her more than they already do. She couldn't understand why, and a lot of that doubt revolved around their Sharingan and her wanting to take the Sharingan for herself and the Domou wanting it for their own gain. The Domou didn't need the Sharingan, and she was more than content in her own skin.

There was no way she'd be able to turn back after this. When she mentioned the Rot, there was no way she'd able to take it back. "It has come to my attention that the Uchiha are faced with a grave problem. You are not reproducing fruitfully, and there's been a spread of disease and famine. Every measure taken to find a solution has yielded little results..." She took a deep breath. "I am here to tell you all that you are infected with the Rot, or will be infected with it very soon. For the women pregnant and children, it is urgent you all get taken care of because you're most at risk for catching this disease. I don't need to go into the details of Rot, but the signs are all there. I do have a solution..."

"All of you must move to the Domou compound as soon as possible and get _clean _food and water in your systems so you can work it out. It's going to take time, but I will do all I can to speed that process along. Again, this is most imperative to the women pregnant and the children...I understand this is sudden and many of you will be angry about this event, but for now this must be done if the Uchiha want to see another generation grow and be born into the world. Think of your children and unborn children for they are all treasures that should be cherished, and will carry on your legacy."

"I _will _create a vaccine for all of you to take, that will wipe this disease away in short order. I may even have something in storage. But, the women pregnant and the children must be taken care of first and that's where my priorities are-seeing to it they get what they need, immediately. The men and teenagers are also at risk, and it's better if you all get the proper treatment before it advances into its later stages-by then it'll be too late. You all may be skeptical of what I'm saying, but for several months the Uchiha's water has been contaminated. Around this time there has also been a steady decline in fertility and birth rates, I will not demand any of you to come with me to the Domou compound, nor will I beg any of you to come...But, for the sake of your children...Your unborn children...The next generation, I ask you in the most humble of manners to follow me. To come with me. Come with me to the Domou compound."

Ahiko took another deep breath, exhaling as she finished her piece and was met with relative silence until the Uchiha began to murmur and talk among themselves. She didn't care to sort it all out at the moment and went to stand beside Izuna, who was he support for lack of a better term through this whole thing. The Uchiha would have to decide among themselves; make a conscious choice to remain here and eventually rot from the inside out, or to go to her compound and get the treatment they need.

She couldn't force them, that'd only incite resentment towards her and more distrust, the only thing she could do now was let it play out and help those who didn't resist her.

"That was quite the speech, Ahiko-san." Izuna rested a hand on her shoulder with an easy smile. "I'll be right back, I've got to take care of something quick."

"Izuna..." Ahiko massaged her forehead.

"Just a few minutes!"

"I agree, that was a fine speech." Norio said, walking up behind her with a very small smile on his face. There were many times, like with Daichi prior to this, that the speeches were self centered and completely selfish. It was only about the Uchiha remaining pure and strong, keeping their bloodline strong, never once did Daichi speak for the children that were dying...For the babies that were dying before they could be born into this world. Nor did he speak for the women that were going through such a horrible event, but Ahiko did that and so much more. "I've heard better, I'll admit. But, they didn't have half of the sincerity that you do."

"Thank you, Norio-dono." Ahiko said softly.

"I think the line of divide is clear, but we will see what they choose. As you've said it is imperative those who need help the most get it, and I am in agreement with you."

"Yes...Sir." Ahiko murmured, resisting the urge to wring her part of her haori.

"I shall be leaving with you, young Ahiko." Norio said.

She couldn't hide her surprise. "Norio-dono!"

"The Uchiha's clan's longevity is my priority, this clan has been in a vicious cycle of love and hate for centuries. Only focusing on war, we hardly have an agricultural system, we just plunder and raid farms as well as smaller villages."

"I...I understand."

The elder walked to the front of the stage, gesturing for her to follow, and Ahiko did so with reluctance. "You have all heard young Ahiko speak her piece on this issue that has plagued us for months with no end or relief seemingly in sight. So, I will make this simple for everyone gathered..." He put both of his arms out to his sides, on his left was Ahiko, on his right was Daichi and the rest of the Council. He was the only one taking a stand like Ahiko was. "Those who are leaving form a line on the left, and those who are staying form a line on the right."

Norio went right to the left.

It took several dozen minutes to complete, but after quiet arguments, hostile glares, outraged expressions, and contemplation every Uchiha went to the left or the right and stood in the formed line.

Many of the grown men and teenagers-the teens mostly boys, but quite a lot of girls as well stood on the right, though there were some on the left, that took heed in Ahiko's words and her silent warning. Many women and children stood on the left, because a woman would always put their child's safety first above everything else. The Uchiha clan could take a shit for all these women were concerned, their babies were most important.

It was clear some of them came to terms and resolved they'd have to leave their husbands, who obstinately went to stand in the line on the right after much discussion and dispute among themselves.

Those who didn't awaken the Sharingan stood on the left as well, surprisingly, in addition to all the slaves and servants. She could only assume most of the Uchiha had to be the medics, or just those who didn't awaken the Sharingan.

Did the Sharingan have to everything to the Uchiha? Why treat them any different from those with the Sharingan awakened?

_What a prideful and hubris clan... _Ahiko couldn't shake the surprise or the despair she felt, seeing it with her own eyes. She didn't want to split families apart...She didn't want to split the clan apart.

That is the _last _thing she wanted.

The only thing she wanted to do was help, but the Uchiha couldn't prioritize between war and longevity. They would rather be prideful and remain here, in a compound that is nothing short of a cesspool for disease, rather than leave with her and get the help that they need. Shinobi could get sick, they could get paralyzed, even with their Sharingan the Uchiha would still succumb to disease if the proper methods for taking care of them weren't seen through.

They weren't immune to anything, they were still _human! _

Izuna said these men would just move on, and well a good deal of them weren't faithful to start with...It stung her. She thought the men would actually go with their wives and children, but many didn't. She really honestly couldn't care about what ire the man was going through. The only thing that worried her was these women and children, and how they were going to live the rest of their life without that precious person there. The Uchiha were divided and blockheads, but they had a sense of family.

They could love so intensely, but they suppressed it completely. It was almost like they shut themselves off.

"Back." Izuna's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" Ahiko rounded on him, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. "Where did you go anyways? You left me here all by myself!"

"Norio-dono was with you."

"Izuna-san!"

"Just copied everything in our archives, library, records, and all of that good stuff. I even copied the writing on the Uchiha tablet." Izuna didn't bother hiding his smirk. He knew his own clan too well, and when the Uchiha left to live with the Domou that were leaving, the Uchiha remaining here would try to be stingy with all of the information. He was serious when he said he copied everything, even the documents on the Mangekyo and the intricacies of the Sharingan. The tablet would remain here, no need to spark a war.

"I see things are wrapping up here quite smoothly, only thing left to do is seal them in that scroll." Izuna said after Ahiko refused to reply back to him.

"Izuna-san, you have no idea..." Ahiko shook her head. There was far more to do than just sealing them in the scroll and running off. Her Council needed to be informed, and they wouldn't be informed, which would only cause disagreements, and she wasn't going to argue. Mikito and Souji could do that, they were better at it, she just didn't want to hear it at all. "I swear, I'm going to pulverize you. Let's just hope my siblings and your brother finish soon, we're going to need them here to smooth all of this over in addition to settling it."

She was going to need to take a forty year nap after this, and if anyone even thought of opening her door she was going to kick them in the shin or send them flying back with a no hand seal wind jutsu.

"Muu! You just can't be quiet can you, Izuna-san?!"


	83. Disquiet

"When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja."

Zabuza Momochi

* * *

A few days passed and he was just happy to be back in the compound and around familiar faces. There were no cries of agony, shouts of anguish, roars of hatred, or Bijuus and cyclops that wanted to rip him limb from limb and eat those limbs afterwards. It was quiet and peaceful save for the young Senju children that ran around and played in the snow with their parents barely keeping up with them.

It was great to be back home, if he got the chance he'd have to go out there and partake in the festivities.

He definitely would be partaking as soon as he was finished.

The Senju, like every other clan would be remaining within the compound until the ground began to thaw, and the mountainous blankets covering every possible inch began to melt away. Normally, it'd be a bit of a hamper, no missions meant no income, and no income meant no food or anything of the sort. But, their last payment was more than enough to get them through the winter, plus the other missions the Senju shinobi and kunoichi took in addition to this major one put them in the clear, and they even got the Subatsu's half of the payment from the Desert damiyo as well-Syrus hadn't even wanted it.

While this was hamper for many for him it was just what he needed instead of the usual chaos which he tried to escape by all means possible.

He had become wary of the current conflict in the next region that showed no signs of stopping until the Wind damiyo reigned supreme and united all under his banner, and the growing restlessness in the world which only grew more and more intense as time went on. The situation in and near the Water country was deteriorating not by the day, but by the very hour if not minute.

Now, he finally had a chance to just sit down, relax, and think. But, that was a problem since he had a habit of brooding.

Hashirama sighed softly, buried up to his neck in paperwork. Someone was usually present within his office while he was away on missions to ensure there wasn't an avalanche of crap for lack of a better term awaiting him when he walked back in. Whoever had been in here was either sleeping away on their task or there had been an influx of paperwork after they finished. If they fell asleep he couldn't fault them, because he fell asleep while browsing through the piles of crap and even used it as a pillow.

Quite frankly he wasn't expecting all of this paperwork considering it was well into winter, and he nor the Senju would be doing anything other than remaining warm. Granted all of the paperwork didn't include letters from damiyos, local lords, and province lords. A vast majority of it had to do with internal affairs. How much food they had and needed, permission to leave, permission for a lot of stuff that he just signed away on. New training regimens, houses that needed to be repaired, locations where houses needed to be built.

His main priority was getting Mito back to her homeland. Hisao was happy with the way things turned out in the end and knowing that his eldest daughter was safe at the Senju compound. The older man had kindly agreed to wait until some of the snow melts to make traveling easier-being on a tropical island the Uzumaki never got snow, and the coldest it'd get was in the low seventies. Hisao didn't want to trouble him anymore than he had, but despite the elder man's blessing, he still wanted to get Mito back to he compound as fast as possible.

If he could help it she'd be well on her way in just a few days. Granted the snow lessened a bit, but judging from the bleak clouds above the snow would just keep piling up like it has.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Mikito would come bulldozing through the compound and start sending heads fifty feet in the air. He'd peek out his windows every now and again, expecting to see her charging right at him without an ounce of fear, her chakra erupting gloriously, and charging at him with such ferocity he'd have no choice but to take her head on because running away wasn't an option. He could handle Madara, handle his giant Susano'o, but Mikito was just something else entirely.

She wasn't like Madara by any stretch and he often dreaded having to face off against her.

He never felt such dread before against anyone else, not even Sasuke with his hot blooded temper made him feel such dread.

He was on a razor's edge from beginning to end when he was fighting Mikito, and she was one person he didn't want to fight. Ever.

Of course, he didn't see her, or any Domou, but the meeting with the Council left his mind heavy and wary.

Mikito must have known he was using the very thing that brokered peace between their clans against her and the Domou. Mikito wasn't that stupid or oblivious as to not put that together. She knew the ins and outs of the Mokuton, every advanced technique it could produce, its very makeup was well within the palm of her hand. She knew its weaknesses, and how to rip apart with little effort. More importantly she knew the Mokuton was used to broker peace, but despite his ignorance on the subject she didn't tear him limb from limb.

It brought up many questions and possibilities. Most of them he didn't wish to entertain.

But, there was one he liked to entertain and that one possibility was that Mikito wanted peace between their clans.

"Hashirama-san?" Mito's vibrant green eyes caught his attention first before her soft voice entered his ears. Upon seeing his disheveled and busy appearance she rushed over modestly, dusting off a cushion and resting her knees on it as she relaxed. "Is your brother not going to assist you?"

The last she seen the white haired man he looked particularly angry.

"I can handle it." Hashirama answered a bit quickly, staring into her eyes for a moment before picking up his brush and running his eyes over another document. It was mundane, but like everything else, it demanded all of his attention whether it was of high importance or not. Tobirama usually did help him with paperwork, and would take some stacks and file them away faster than he ever could, but Tobirama had other things to take care of at the moment that didn't involve building a three story house with a garden in the back.

Yeah, that's the last thing Tobirama would want to take care of. Tobirama was pragmatic and more militaristic taking after their father, if anything Tobirama was prepping the walls in case of an invasion-as unlikely as that was to happen at the moment, and anything along those lines. Strengthening the Senju force and speaking with the division leaders that made hast back to the compound when the winter storms hit.

"You look so disheveled, Hashirama-san." Mito observed with narrowed eyes. His usual neat curtain hair was a bit out of place, and there were a few strands which actually stood completely up and found their way away from the rest of his mane. Shinobi weren't very famous for their hygiene, but Hashirama looked very well kept and didn't slack in that department. He hadn't cut his hair in years, but it wasn't gnarly or anything of that sort that would signify horrible hygiene. "Let me help you out, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

Hashirama got the feeling no wasn't going to be a satisfying answer, and even if he did say it Mito was going to relieve him of some of this clutter. Plus, he was never good with women and knew it was better to just agree and nod than try to argue. His father could never beat his mother in an argument, or fight for that matter. He watched curiously as Mito began to rearrange his desk, putting a few more baskets closer to her and labeling them accordingly.

"So, you and Mikito are good friends?" Hashirama asked.

There was nothing wrong with small talk, right?

He was curious, too.

"We were very good childhood friends. But, it must be more than a decade since we last seen each other face to face." Mito clarified with a gentle nod. Of course they had to be not so much end their friendship, but it took a back seat to more important things. They were both in the running for becoming leader of their respective clans, and she herself had underwent the beginnings of necessary grooming to take the position.

With everything that happened, they rarely had time to send each other letters-but Mikito would always consider her a friend.

"But, you're on good terms..." He trailed off, waiting for an answer, not getting one, he grew a little worried. Hopefully he didn't screw it up with his big mouth. "Right?"

"We are. I know things got a little crazy back there, but Ahiko-san is a bridge you do not want to look at, yet alone cross." Mito said, a hint of a warning in her tone as she stacked a few dozen sheets of paper and dumped them off on Hashirama-amused with his hast in getting them in the right place. "That girl is off limits."

Hashirama shook his head partly because of the stacks of paper, and the other reason because his friendship with Madara was the total opposite. They had both met when they were children, and granted they were from rival clans they still forged a strong friendship and put their trust into each other, talked about changing the world-so children didn't die, so there was no massive bloodshed.

That all changed when Madara learned he was a Senju. Since that day Madara has quite literally shut himself off. All of his attempts were turned down and that was being very generous and nice about it.

Madara didn't even consider it.

Madara wouldn't even hear him out.

The Domou and Uzumaki weren't enemies, but there was always that angle or complex where things could turn sour, thus spiral way beyond out of control. The Domou were reclusive, and the Uzumaki were peace loving and avoided conflict. When he pondered on it the clans weren't all that different from each other, both strayed from conflict unless it was necessary, and neither were fond of being around people. The Uzumaki stuck to their island, and the Domou remained in their jungles and rain forests in the west.

Somehow Mikito and Mito remained on good terms, and there was no ill will towards either of their respective clans from their respective kinsmen. Nor did they have ill will towards each other. It was astonishing.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hashirama looked at Mito long and hard. There was no harm in confiding in her, normally he'd confide in Tobirama. If he didn't have someone to speak with he'd just sit here and brood for hours. "I destroyed the peace that was between my clan and the Domou due to my own ignorance and neglect. I...I perpetuated a conflict, I know the Domou are allies with the Uchiha, but...It should have never happened. I was too ignorant..."

The Council was right on that matter. All because the Domou were allies with the Uchiha didn't mean the Senju automatically set their sights on them as well. His father made the same mistake with the Hagoromo and Kawarama had nearly lost his life because of that rash decision. They were also right about his father-had he not lied to him, he'd have known the truth ahead of time and would have never confronted Mikito or any Domou by any stretch. Tobirama was under the mindset they were mutual enemies, and he couldn't agree with it anymore, and the Council never did.

"I'm surprised Mikito hasn't finished it." Hashirama added, grimly.

"The fact she hasn't finished it...It means she wants to cooperate with you." Mito tilted her head, observing the younger man carefully. Something was troubling him. She wasn't sure if it was her friendship with Mikito, if it was just what he said, or if it was a combination of both. Hashirama wanted peace more than anything, and knowing he was perpetuating a conflict-destroyed peace, it was going to eat him alive. But, if Mikito truly wanted him and the Senju dead, there's no doubt in her mind this compound would not be here anymore.

Hashirama blinked, a bit dumbfounded.

"I feel like I should tell you this...There was a time a few years back when the Shimura, particularly Daishiro made a move against the Domou and intruded onto their land. For three days and three nights the Domou fought him and his force. Despite Daishiro having more shinobi the Domou continued to cut them down until the only one remaining was Daishiro himself." Mito explained, exuberant eyes not solemn as she recalled the event. It had been one of the few times Mikito sent her a message, and it had been a rather long one if she had to say. "If it was Mikito's priority to finish the Senju clan, finishing you, Hashirama-san then she would be here doing just that."

"She doesn't trust you. Don't make the mistake of thinking she hates you. Don't thinks she or the Domou hate the Senju." Mito added as an afterthought. "They may hate what you stand for, but as humans...They do not."

The Council said the same thing, basically.

He would ask how could he get Mikito to trust him, and he was extremely tempted to, but he didn't. With his recent performance he had no right to even consider asking that question. He should be asking how to avoid Mikito's justified wrath.

Even if Mikito didn't want to be part of the village-he wanted peace between their clans again, but that could be impossible. The only reason there wasn't any confrontation save for his father's escapades was because the Domou gave them the Mokuton, and the Senju getting such a powerful jutsu on top of suffering horrible losses were more than agreeable to stay away. They would have been fools not to accept, and no shinobi clan would pass up that chance.

Not only did he not stay away, but he outright fought against them.

He declared war.

Mito's words filled him with some hope, but it was very slight. There was no way Mikito would even consider listening to him. Tobirama was a large part to do with that, his brother was always pragmatic and realistic. While it was good to be that way-he wasn't himself, being more of a dreamer, but that pragmatic side of Tobirama was a double edge sword. It made him wary and cautious of people and clans that were too powerful to be controlled, that was irrepressible and wouldn't conform or compensate to any other stance other than their own.

"Hashirama-san, how much do you know about the Domou?"

Filing away a few stacks of papers and scrolls, he looked at her for just a second before returning to his task. "Not much really. Information has always been scarce on them, and I'm not going to entertain those rumors." Getting that sort of information would involve being alive to pass that information on-someone seeking that information was trespassing on their land, and they would be dealt with in short order. He knew it all too well at this point, when push came to shove the Domou would mow down whoever it was that was trying to confront them, and they wouldn't hold back.

They would not hold back.

_This has to be resolved, and the Subatsu will not be provoked... _Hashirama scowled briefly, pressing his brush down a bit harder than necessary.

Mito batted her eyes for a second, looking off to the side as she took a soft breath in through her nostrils. Her clan was peace loving and kind. They enjoyed that peace on their isolated island. The Uzumaki would never want to come across, yet alone confront the Domou. There was no ill will between them, but the Domou were a clan that was best left alone, because making an enemy out of them only ensured a death sentence. They were extremely reclusive to begin with, so if anyone was trying to do that dumbest thing in her mind-confronting them, what they got was justified.

"Then I suppose there is no harm in telling you this. The Domou are an extremely reclusive clan and they don't seek conflict or wish to be around people in general. Shinobi or civilian. Excluding missions which are necessary as we both know; and they _do_ handle missions from the numerous civilian villages as well-they never seek conflict. They are a clan of resolution. They are content living where they do and living their way of life, but when someone threatens that way of life...When someone confronts them, or even poses a slight threat to their land..." Mito trailed off musingly, eyes focusing on Hashirama as he stared at her with rapt attention.

A part of her hoped he would catch on, and see that Mikito seen him as a threat. It had been anything but Hashirama's intention to become such a thing as that, but due to his ignorance-his father lying to him for years, he was just that. A threat. A real threat because he was extremely powerful, she wouldn't happen to guess who had more raw power between himself and Mikito-their battles could last hours and even days, and when Hashirama did return to the underground city he was sizzling with chakra while steam surrounded him as his severe wounds slowly healed, and some continuing to bleed profusely.

"They just want to be left alone." Hashirama concluded softly, realization finally dawning on him. He never had to send a letter to Mikito, he just had to be upfront and honest with her, he never had to go out of his way to rearrange peace for their clans-he'd simply leave her and the Domou alone, maintaining the peace. He couldn't do that now, and unfortunately now he had to do things the hard way. "If I don't settle this, things could spiral out of control and get even worse. But, if I speak with her, I could make it even more worse. I should have never made an enemy out of them."

"You don't want the Domou as your enemies." Mito agreed, brows gently furrowing as she recalled her brief encounter with them. "There was a fourteen year old Domou, I believe her name was Hina. I never seen such resolution before. She had the eyes most veteran shinobi don't have."

That was a bit daunting for him...Veteran shinobi often had glinting murderous eyes that were as cold as ice...Few had the eyes of resolution, and he knew that's what Mito was talking about. If a fourteen year old Domou girl had such eyes, it would be a disaster if the Senju went to war with them or if the Domou came rampaging around here. That one fourteen year girl could kill twenty Senju shinobi and it wouldn't even be enough to bloody her blade or break her stride.

There'd be more Domou than just her and Mikito would be leading the charge.

"What should I do, Mito-hime-dono?" Hashirama tried to keep his voice even, but he was always an emotional mess and seeing her eyes narrow just a bit he knew she caught the emotion in his tone. No matter how he looked at it, war was going to be the only way to settle what he started with the Domou, and by all means the Domou were going to finish it like they did many many centuries ago. The only thing being they wouldn't be so merciful, nor would they be offering a powerful jutsu, they were going to mow down the Senju without any reprieve.

He'd ask Tobirama...Confide in his younger brother, but he already knew his brother's stance on the subject. He only seen the Domou as mutual enemies through the Uchiha and wanted to take action against them, though he and the Council shut that down, it didn't mean he wasn't contemplating ways to go about doing that. So, he had to turn to Mito, who would no doubt suggest a way to resolve things peacefully.

She felt her cheeks heat up just the slightest at his formality, and hid her bashfulness by lowering her head and not meeting the man's eyes. Nobody was ever really formal with her to such an extent-the Uzumaki were a pretty laid back clan in terms of being anal about that. There were no honorifics usually, except for the leader and second in command-the elders on the Council were usually addressed with the honorific san, while the leader and second in command were addressed with the honorifics sama or dono.

"You should be honest, Hashirama-san. Tell her how the Senju children are your first priority. Mikito will never lift a finger against a child." Mito said after a quiet moment of serious consideration. If Hashirama had just been upfront the first time around none of this would have escalated to the point it has now, but he had been vague and tip toed around Mikito, and that was something the woman couldn't appreciate. Mikito was simple when it came to things of this nature, and Hashirama sending letters instead of speaking with her face to face was the first mistake he made.

"But, don't use her to get through to Madara and the Uchiha clan." Mito added, tone very stern.

Hashirama couldn't hide his shock from consuming his features as he whipped his eyes onto her, mouth almost hanging open. He was almost certain he said nothing about this to Mito-unless she overheard Tobirama when he began to yell at him for making such a stupid decision, but that couldn't be right since she had been in her personal room near his office, where they were at this very moment. She couldn't have heard that conversation since it had been easily four floors down from here.

But, when he thought about it if he really did that, Mikito would no doubt be furious with him and want to cave in his face with her fists. She just would have been an accessory to get him through to Madara and the Uchiha clan.

"I know you want peace with the Uchiha clan to found your village, Mikito being Madara's wife would make her a pipeline. Don't even go down that path." Mito said dryly, fixing him with an equally dry expression.

"Should I send her a letter?"

"I think I'll do that, she doesn't trust you, remember? She'd burn the letter knowing you sent it at this point." Mito gave him quite a blank look as she snatched a blank scroll from his desk. He looked a bit downtrodden hearing her say what she just did, but she wasn't going to sugarcoat it by any stretch. Hashirama needed to know full well that he fucked up any chance of communication with Mikito that didn't involve blades, destructive jutsus, feet, or fists. Madara would also burn the letter before Mikito could even read it, or at the very least snatch it away.

Hashirama nodded, but watched her elegantly write on the scroll. Being around Mito made him feel like he could achieve anything, like anything was possible even if it was as far off kilter a raft rushing down a waterfall. He didn't feel this way around Tobirama. With his brother he felt nothing would stop them, that no matter what they faced out in the unknown that together they would overcome it and come back alive. With Mito it was completely different, whether it was walking across the ocean in Kaiju infested waters, or going on the channel of islands if he was with her he knew he'd see it through.

"I can't think you enough Mito-hime-"

"Mito or Mito-san is fine, you're flustering me, Hashirama-san." Mito said, sending Hashirama a small smile.

"Excuse me." He straightened up, bringing a closed hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat gently. He was never good with women, but he knew when it was time to keep his back straight and his chest out so to speak. Also, the thought of him flustering Mito made his cheeks cramp unbearably for several long moments before the sensation passed. That was not his intention. "I can't thank you enough Mito-san. I just hope doing this doesn't make the Uzumaki an enemy of the Domou when it is all said and done."

"You needn't worry about that." Mito grinned slightly, setting down several stacks of paper onto Hashirama's desk, watching with unrestrained amusement as they collapsed onto him successfully burying him with the only sign of the man being his black hair. Mikito kept things simple and was very sincere. She was concerned the Domou would eventually come to blows, but Mikito told her there was no need to worry. What has been set in stone will remain.

"That's all my brother has been worried about." Hashirama admitted, voice muffled as he struggled to sit himself up. He felt shame for a moment. He didn't want to interfere with the Domou and Uzumaki and his brother was inching towards doing just that using his wariness of the Domou to justify his stance. But, there wasn't any need for it-the Domou and Uzumaki would never shed the other's blood.

They would never go to war.

"Yes, you should control him better." Mito said resolutely, dropping another stack right on his thick head, knocking him down to the ground. Being the elder brother and leader of the Senju clan gave Hashirama more than enough reign to shut Tobirama up whenever he seen it fit. That man's pragmatic nature and streak of pride were going to cause many problems if he wasn't kept in line, and she didn't need him nor would allow him to rile up the younger generation of Uzumaki. "I won't allow him to spark a war between the Uzumaki and Domou, nor will Hisao-sama. Will he provoke the Subatsu next? That's where his line of thought and mentality is taking him."

Asami said something very similar, and he tried to brush it off, but hearing Mito say it as well made him a little worried.

"I'm going to send this message to Yamanami Domou." Mito waved the scroll in front of Hashirama's face, not needing to hear his answer. "I'll be back in a few."

Hashirama sighed. He never did like paperwork, but at least this situation was taking a turn for the better.

* * *

Yuko's eyes bolted open. It was painfully bright, so bright she couldn't see a single thing. In fact she couldn't see a thing at all save for bright light and simple blurs. Her instincts were immediately flaring, burning in the back of her mind. Her body acted all on its own, her first instinct to lunge, she did, from a barely sat up position she shot out of her bed and could only feel the hard embrace of the wall as she was slammed against it.

Whoever she went after easily countered her attack.

"Yuko." Souji said tone hard, looking at her carefully, eyes piercing into her own as he watched thousands of emotions flash across her face. Her eyes glimmered with even more emotions, and he only slackened his strength a bit letting her come back to even. Her fist had been prepped for his head.

She tensed for several seconds, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision. There was still a haze on top of a fog, but she could make out Souji's dark skin and his scruffy hair that looked more like a mane than actual hair. However, she couldn't see him in full clarity, which put her on edge more than she had just woken up and had no idea where she was or who was before her. "Souji-sama..." She groggily shook her head. "How long have I been out? Where am I?"

Seeing her come back to even fully he released her from his grasp and took a few steps back. "You've been out for three and half days, you're back in the Sand country-Kagami brought you back. Rio, Toshi, Kenji, and Kagami have all given their reports."

"Ajo!" Yuko struggled to keep her voice down.

"He's long gone for the moment and you don't need to worry about him." Souji said sternly, looking her over with veiled concern. Kagami had brought her back in nothing short of a mess, there had been blood all over the two of them and Yuko looked like she had a sword ran through her gut and yanked right back out. That much blood coating her kimono blouse at that time only signified that she had taken a direct hit. It was Kagami's, and the other's reports that really put him on edge. "Yuko, do you remember anything?"

Yuko blinked, a tad bit confused as to why Souji would ask that. She remembered squaring off against Ajo, Chojo, and those deranged people with black skin. Ajo had ran his sword through her, but she managed to cut him across his right side. Everything from there was nothing short of hazy and painful-she could only remember trembling as blood spewed out of her torso and her eyes burning. Everything else was blank, it miles well have been black. "Nothing after Ajo stabbed me..."

Before they could continue with their conversation Madara and Mikito entered the room. Madara wearing an impassive expression while Mikito kept her own as blank and passive as possible.

"Where is Izuna-sama?" Yuko looked around, noticing her husband was nowhere to be seen, and wasn't right behind Madara like always.

"There's been a development. One crop of Uchiha are residing in the compound you grew up in and another crop are now residing with the Domou compound, there has been a split. Your clan has been facing low fertility as of late, and before that many women were having miscarriages. It turns out they were suffering the effects of Rot. We put a lid on the situation, but it seems everyone wasn't on board with the idea. Izuna as well as my sister are both at the Domou compound at this moment, barely keeping things in tact." Mikito answered softly, taking a seat on a nearby cushion.

"What?" Yuko tried not to sound rude, but it sounded nothing short of absurd. There's no way obstinate Uchiha could possibly considering leaving the compound.

"All of the slaves, servants, medics, those who didn't awaken the Sharingan, women with children, and women pregnant are all at the Domou compound as we speak getting the treatment that they need. There are some men from the warrior class and teenagers as well, but the majority of them stayed at the old compound for whatever reason. So, less than half of the Uchiha population-about twenty two hundred Uchiha are in my compound at the moment." Mikito explained further.

"I see..." Yuko nodded, now that she can definitely see. The servants and slaves were Uchiha that were treated like garbage, the medics were often looked down upon, and the women would always put their children first. It's why Uchiha men didn't remain faithful. If one woman didn't want her children being sent off to their deaths they'd just hop to another one and repeat the process until a stupid woman agrees.

A sad but unfortunate truth.

"Moving forward from that." Madara said bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest and deciding to remain standing. His visible black eyes squared in on her, and he narrowed them, hoping that he'd be able to pierce through her. "Do you remember anything passed Ajo running his sword through you?"

"Besides Chojo slamming him face first into the ground right after, no I don't."

The trio shared a worried glance, Madara in particular look worried before he sobered up.

"Yuko, look into my eyes." Madara ordered sternly. The girl did as she was told, and he put her under a genjutsu before she could even blink. Her head bobbed forward before her entire body followed, and Mikito deftly caught her before she hit the floor face first.

"Activate!" Madara commanded, placing a hand over Yuko's eyes for a bare second, he watched her eyes snap wide open, chocolate blaring into crimson with three tomoes violently rotating. They continued to rotate even faster until they...Morphed...And took the shape of a spiral with four points breaking off connecting to her iris.

"Mangekyo..." Mikito muttered, eyes visibly wide as she watched the powerful eyes just stare back at her lazily.

"I don't know how she did it, but she's awakened the Mangekyo." Madara said, clasping two fingers together and flared his chakra for a moment. The Mangekyo degraded back into three tomoes before her eyes swirled back into their bright chocolate losing their crimson complexion. He clenched his teeth until his jaw began to ache-only he and Izuna had awakened the advance Sharingan, and it was after seeing their father die at the hands of Butsuma. They'd be the first two since their ancestor Indra to awaken the powerful and advanced Sharingan.

Yuko was now the third.

According to the records anyways.

"Kagami mentioned black flames, would that mean..." Mikito didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"One of the Mangekyo's techniques, Amaterasu." Madara said with a clipped tone, arms growing even tighter around his chest. "Black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights without reprieve. Flames that extinguish any water jutsu and burn through even the most powerful fire jutsu, the third of the two techniques one acquires when they awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"The second being Susano'o, and the first being something genjutsu based I'd assume." Souji stated bluntly. Amaterasu was ninjutsu based in nature considering it was black flames, like any other fire jutsu except the fact they were pitch black, and Susano'o was well within its own league and didn't need to be categorized as ninjutsu based or anything based. It was best described as a chakra tank or chakra guardian. The Uchiha being very versed in genjutsu, it only made sense one Mangekyo ability involved genjutsu.

"Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu." Madara clarified.

"I see." Souji just shrugged, not caring for its proper name. It was genjutsu based and that's all that mattered in his mind.

"We can't let your Council know about this, they'd try to take her eyes." Mikito said, voice growing a bit harsh. As far as she knew Yuko had been nothing short of shunned and scorned by the Uchiha clan, and now they'd have their little ace in the hole. Another Mangekyo Sharingan. It'd belong to a half blooded Uchiha on top of it, but the Council wouldn't care, all they seen it for was power. Not the fact they were now lodged in Yuko's head and belonged to her.

"I can't not tell them." Madara gave his wife an exasperated look. The Mangekyo was a huge deal, and if Yuko awakened it he was well within his rights to inform the Council. There's no way he could keep this information to himself, if and when the Council found out on their own they'd decide to take action on their own, and that would involve taking the girl's eyes. The only reason they weren't trying to take his or Izuna's eyes is because they'd rip those fossils apart without breaking a sweat.

"Yuko won't be returning to that compound then, she'll be with the Uchiha in our compound." Souji said sternly, his voice nor expression breaking no argument. He knew the Uchiha Council would take her eyes-propose the idea of taking her eyes for the betterment of the clan. He already had the Uchiha all figured out, they treasured love so they shut themselves off, they put revenge and hate over everything, not able to prioritize between longevity and war, and they'd do everything they could just to get stronger. Plucking out Yuko's eyes was just a small price to pay.

"You Uchiha and your ways make me very wary."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Madara asked a bit edgy.

"It's your mentality." Miikito said softly.

"I'm not stupid or glib Madara. Don't think I don't know what the deal is. I know the Uchiha well enough, and I know them better since my sister sent a message last night explaining the current state of affairs. Your clan has split up." Souji said in the same blunt tone as before, not even fazed by the glare Madara was sending him. There were times in history when the Uchiha were battling each other day in and night out like one faction was the Senju. The Uchiha had always been divided and while they treasured love, they treasured strength and power more, and would go to any length to attain power.

To prove they were superior.

"Yuko will not become a sacrifice for the Uchiha nor is she going to get her eyes plucked out just because they have power. Your clan has always been divided and hubris. You will do anything to get stronger."

Madara only clenched his teeth. Souji was right by all means, but he couldn't let his pride take such a blow.

"I wonder if you Uchiha have a practice to unlock the Mangekyo now or will begin one. Will you kill your loved ones for power? Witnessing them die isn't enough to awaken the Mangekyo. Murdering them isn't enough to awaken the Mangekyo." Souji added sternly, not at all fazed by Madara's taut neck muscles or stiff jaw. "If that were the case all of you Uchiha would have a Mangekyo, but you're all so foolish you won't even consider this.."

Madara wouldn't be surprised if his clan came up with some fucked up practice such as that, but he wouldn't allow that to ever happen. It also wasn't enough to witness a loved one die or even kill them-the reason he and Izuna awakened the Mangekyo was because they _felt _that loss and from that feeling of loss they awakened the Mangekyo. The Uchiha who believe suppressing emotions is the best way to advance the Sharingan couldn't have it anymore wrong. Emotions activated the Sharingan, they fueled the Sharingan-positive or negative the emotions still strengthened the Sharingan.

They awakened the Sharingan.

They advanced the Sharingan.

Souji just said as much.

"And, if they do?" Madara asked, staring Souji in the eye refusing to back down.

"I think we'll have to reconsider this alliance and put it to an end quickly. I'm not going to allow power hungry Uchiha to kill my kinsmen just to get power. Just to advanced their Sharingan into a Mangekyo Sharingan, if the Uchiha live with such a mentality then we will have to reconsider this alliance like I said before." Souji said stonily.

"You're serious?"

"Damn fucking right I am. We don't need trash like that bogging us down." Souji barely held himself back from snapping.

"Mikito, are you in agreement?

"I can't argue against my brother's points. Uchiha have a history of doing such things. If Uchiha are that mad with power trips and being power hungry we will have to reconsider this alliance." Mikito said, not at all as harsh as Souji, but she was still very firm on her point. She had nothing against the Uchiha, but if the Uchiha were willing to kill their own kinsmen just to get power, and not even know the proper means of attaining that power...All of that blood and death, all gone to waste. She'd be damned if one Domou was wasted away like that.

She'd be damned if the Uchiha start murdering each other.

"I can't tolerate such mad people within my midst. That will willingly kill their own flesh and blood just for power. I will not tolerate them killing my kinsmen for power either. Don't get the wrong idea, I have nothing against the Uchiha, but your clan is now split."

There was also the issue if Madara gave into Hashirama's babbles for peace. She wouldn't be joining him and the Uchiha in that village, they'd either have a very strained relationship at that point or they'd need to get a divorce...Something she didn't want to do, but she wouldn't let her kinsmen be oppressed.

But, it wouldn't come to that because now there were two crops of Uchiha shinobi.

Madara narrowed his eyes. He knew what Mikito was getting at. They'd remain allies with one crop of Uchiha shinobi and forget the rest, more importantly he'd have to choose to either remain at the old compound, or move into the Domou compound like the others did. He could put himself in conflict with Mikito and the Domou, with the other Uchiha at the Domou compound...With Izuna, most of all. Izuna was very fond of the Domou and got along with the wide majority of them just fine. "If it betters the clan then the sacrifice must be made."

Mikito slammed her fist down on the floor. She thought Madara outgrew such a mindset, she knew he had such a mentality when she first met him, but she thought after all of this time and being together he would have overcome it. "I will never sacrifice anyone let alone for such a shallow and selfish reason! Murdering your loved ones will not awaken the Mangekyo! Such a mentality shouldn't even exist."

"Cold blooded murder doesn't better anything, especially if you're murdering your loved ones, and if you can even try to justify it does than this alliance should be done away with right now. The only thing it betters if the person foolishly doing it, and it's not for the better of anyone except themselves. As long as they have power." Souji growled, eyes starting to glint in a ghastly way.

"Uchiha want to sacrifice Uchiha for power you all go on right ahead, it bothers me a great deal but I don't share your blood, it's not any of my business really. But, if you want to sacrifice Domou, my kinsmen, those I share blood with, for power I will not allow that to happen. I will fuck you up Madara and any Uchiha that tries to do it, do not fuck around."

"Souji!" Madara hissed. No, the older man had nothing against him or the Uchiha for that matter, he was only wary of their narrow minded mentality and by all means he should be worried about it. Such a narrow minded mentality doomed people. He wouldn't put it passed some Uchiha to kill Domou if they got stronger as a result, and that was due in large part to their narrow minded mentality. He wouldn't condone such a thing, but he knew his clan well enough to know they'd consider it.

Souji was only stating the obvious and putting the warning out there before any Uchiha even tried doing it.

Of course he didn't want to concede with the older's man point at least verbally.

"I'll fuck you up Madara, I'll beat any Uchiha's ass that even dares to tread on that path. Clearly Yuko didn't see a loved one die or killed someone she loved and she awakened the Mangekyo, the Uchiha's logic is clearly skewed at best and nonexistent at the worst."

"She's half Uchiha." Madara kept his growl contained.

"Yet she's awakened the Mangekyo, my point still stands with the Uchiha and their narrow minded mentality. You even think about giving into that sort of mentality and I'll stomp on your fucking face to knock some sense into you." Souji snarled.

"Care to try it?" Madara challenged, never one to back down from anyone.

"Make no mistake, you may have the Sharingan, you may have the Mangekyo Sharingan, and you may be a big deal in the Uchiha clan, but that doesn't mean shit to me. If you Uchiha can't see who or what you're fighting that Sharingan is a moot point. If you can't match your foes physically it doesn't matter if that Sharingan can predict movements, and I will tell you now no Uchiha can match a Domou physically. You can't match me physically."

"That's enough! Madara! Souji!" Mikito said sternly, noting that Yuko was moving much more freely and was about to break the genjutsu. And, more improtantly prevent these two from brawling and breaking this room apart. Madara was no slouch physically, but he couldn't match her, Souji, or any Domou when it came to physicality. Sharingan or not. "This conversation is over with, we have something to get back to."

The red haired kunoichi began to stir.

Yuko formed a seal at last, breaking the genjutsu within a few seconds and sat herself up. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes profusely while giving everyone a once over. Her vision was a bit blurry, and her eyes throbbed a little, but her vision soon cleared back into its high clarity. "I'm sorry that I can't remember anything else, it all just happened so fast and...It's hazy."

She shook her head again, lounging her forehead into her palm.

Mikito just nodded softly in return, not at all upset that Yuko couldn't remember. It was only natural one wouldn't have much recollection of the events she went through. The mind was a funny thing and could play tricks on a person if they weren't careful, and also went to extreme lengths to guard a person so to speak. Yuko simply blacked out, she didn't lose consciousness but as far as reason went...Well, that took a back seat, and whatever it is that she did she couldn't remember. Rio, Toshi, Kenji, and Kagami only offered fragments of what happened to her, and every single one concluded after Yuko was ran through with a sword by Ajo is when things took a severe turn.

Except for Kagami who arrived on the scene and encountered Danzo before hand. He was the only one who offered no details on Yuko other than the condition she had been in when he stumbled upon her.

There was a whole other half they weren't getting that Yuko could only provide.

"I'm going to send a notice to the Council and get everyone ready, we should prepare for the coming attacks." Madara said, standing up to his feet and exiting the room briskly.

Souji's eyes narrowed in a ghastly manner and he swung open the door with barely restrained anger. "I'll come with you, Madara."

"That's not necessary."

"I don't give two flying shits, I'm coming."

Mikito sighed softly. Souji was never fond of dogmatic and stupid mentalities such as the one Madara had tried to defend, and like many Uchiha, Madara had been subjected to that mentality and was almost falling prey to it. There was no doubt in her mind that obstinate Council was going to try and take Yuko's eyes, and she'd do everything within her power-even if she had to start busting heads, to prevent that from happening.

She was almost startled out of her train of thought.

"Mikito-sama, I have a question." Yuko looked at the older woman carefully, eyes searching her for anything that could possibly give her away. A twitch. A flinch. A wink. Anything that wasn't within her mannerisms, but she found nothing. Mikito just gave her the same look but it was much more intense, and she found herself wishing she could crawl into a ball. But, she steeled her resolve and stared right back into Mikito's eyes. She took a deep breath, heart racing. "Why didn't you tell me before..."

Mikito exhaled deeply, crossing her arms across her chest gently as she closed her eyes. It seems Yuko discovered the truth, Souji gave her the straight path to take, Yuko took that path and got all the answers to her questions she needed. In addition to these answers came a multitude of questions, and she had been preparing herself for this moment since Yuko asked way back then about the Kizoku clan.

"Why didn't you tell me the Domou...?" Yuko shook her head.

"It seems you've discovered the truth at last."

"It's all here." Yuko rummaged through her spot, pulling out a scroll from her bloodied white kimono blouse and opened it revealing a rather thick scroll with writing scribbled all over it. "A Kizoku who passed in that unfortunate war, left it behind. I would guess he didn't think it'd survive this long, he said as much on the last page."

Mikito just narrowed her eyes a bit. "I see."

Yuko nodded numbly, wringing her blanket between her fingers. The answer had been right in front of her the entire time, literally. She should have known the moment she seen Iji. And, Shin's explanation of the whole event should have filled in the rest of the blanks, but she had been too confused and just too emotional in that moment to piece all of it together. The fork was the path between the Earth country and the next region, it was also what connected the Fire country to the west. When the Kizoku traveled through the fork and spread out beyond...

They went into the west-the Domou's and Subatsu's homeland.

"The Kizoku united with the Domou-the Domou changed their name so that there was a u at the end, to symbolize their union." Yuko stared at the older woman intently, almost yearning for Mikito to nod in confirmation. If it was true then that meant her mother could still be alive and well, her mother could be in the Domou compound right at this very moment waiting for her to return. There was also the chance her mother was in fact dead, and Shin made it seem so, but she held onto the sliver of hope her mother was alive.

"Your mother and my mother were very good friends, Yuko. You have to understand your mother put you and your safety above everything else, even her own husband-your father Heiwa Uchiha...When the Kizoku were attacked it was sporadic, my mother and father at that time helped the Kizoku fend off the large number of clans that were seeking to destroy all of you. Your mother insisted that my parents and clan don't get involved, but my parents objected stating that the genocide of one clan just because of one tyrannical man's fears wasn't right..."

"When it became clear that there'd be no end of it until every last Kizoku was done away with; my parents lead all of the surviving Kizoku to our compound and began to spread rumors that the Kizoku were extinct. It stuck, with them retreating into the west and all. The Kizoku after that event became extinct only in name, but they live on Yuko."

"So...Iji-kun he's..." Yuko struggled to stop herself from grinning. She knew Iji was a little strange when she first seen him, his big and bright green eyes, and that messy head of hair. He had traits from both of the clans, but he definitely inherited his eyes from a Kizoku no doubt about it. He also seemed happy to see her, strange enough, and now she could understand why. They were both of the same blood, half, but they still had the same blood flowing through their veins.

"That's correct, Yuko." Mikito nodded softly, finding no need to deny Yuko the truth anymore. Though, she had never denied the sweet girl the truth, she wanted Yuko to discover this all out on her own instead of being spoon fed. So, when the time did come she would know the truth without question, there wouldn't be a single doubt in her mind at all what was fact and what was lie. "He is half Domou and half Kizoku, one of the many from his generation. He is also my little cousin."

Yuko struggled to gather her bearings...How different were the Uchiha and Domou...She had been scorned for being a half blood, and the Domou didn't have any such scorn to those not full blooded they treated them just the same.

"Can...Can I stay in your compound?" Yuko always wondered why the Domou never looked at her with scorn. The Domou didn't have it in them to discriminate for any reasons, but it was also the fact many of those Domou looking at her were in fact mixed with Kizoku or very well could be mixed. They could tell She was of Kizoku descent and never made her feel out of place or unwelcome. If anything they'd just glance at her or wave, the girls would always run up to her and ask her to train with them. It was better than the scorns she'd get from the Uchiha.

The Domou knew no such things about division, or anything of the like.

"I don't have a problem with it, and I think Ahiko would insist at this point. However, you should speak with your husband about it. I would think you two would want to build your own house to have some privacy and all." Mikito said with a sly smile, watching Yuko go from collected to flustered in just a second.

"Mikito-sama!" Yuko covered her eyes with her hands, blushing horribly, completely abashed. Izuna and her having their own house, she never considered that possibility, but knowing Izuna he would want them to have their privacy. It was just such a huge step, they'd be living together! "Then...We need to finish things here."

"You are not wrong, and things are going to be coming to a close very soon, I think." Mikito said, sobering up at the mention of the endless conflict currently plaguing this region. Everyone was suffering losses, but it was whether or not they wished to give up and become a part of the Wind country that made all the difference. If they didn't give up they were beaten down until they had no choice, it only got worse since the Earth damiyo was in talks with the Wind damiyo and many were saying they were going to combine their military strength.

Though, she did wipe out a good portion of both daimyos' forces, now it was crunch time for everyone. Every other village and country was teetering on the edge of surrender except for the Sand country and a few others. Sasuke was showing signs of retreat though he remained hostile as always, Hajime was in the same boat. The Hyuga like the country they were contacted by was considering their options though Daiki remained obstinate as always. It was clear that the Wind was going to continue its push backed by the Earth and it was going to take a miracle to hold off the tsunami that was rushing towards them all..

"If I can help, by all means I will." Yuko said firmly.

"The Wind damiyo and Earth damiyo are in the process of glad handing each other as we speak. They intend to finish this war once and for all. The Earth damiyo believes that the Wind damiyo going on this conquest is justified and will make things more legitimate. With only one damiyo controlling everything in the region. Those who haven't surrendered will be very shortly...This will perhaps be the last battle or one of the last battles. The only thing stopping those two nobles from subjugating this country and its people are us, Yuko. We are the only barrier."

"What are we up against exactly? It can't be worse than before..."

"The Wind's forces still number over three hundred thousand and the Earth's forces are double that at least." Mikito said a bit grimly, looking out the window for a moment before pinning her eyes back on Yuko. Even with her earth jutsus which crushed thousands, it only dented their respective forces, it never slowed down the Wind damiyo or Earth damiyo. "We should prepare for a head on attack by the both of them. The Hatake, Shainingu, Hageshii, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Chibana, Tachibana, and Hyuga clans will launch one more if not several attacks to try and stem the tides and deal us a blow in the process."

So, it was worse than before, Yuko realized with a blank but grim expression. The Imperial armies were beyond vast in number and the shinobi clans mentioned were persistent and strong willed, they definitely had their hands full to say the very least. The Sarutobi were especially persistent and didn't stop until they were dead. If they could fend off the Imperial armies successfully they'd have the shinobi clans to deal with and vice versa the shinobi clans could chip away at the Imperial forces but their focus would still turn onto them in the end. Either way she looked at it they were going to have everyone gunning for them.

They were the heart of the entire region, and the first place anyone targeted was the heart. The Sand country were targeted from the beginning by the Sarutobi, before she and Ahiko even crossed over borders for their mission. And, to no surprise they were being targeted now. The heart was and always will be the first target to exploit, in combat, and in life.

Either way this wasn't going to be a cakewalk at all...Uchiha and Domou could die during this battle...

"I'm going to need you at my side, Yuko. Don't let your valor nor resolve waver! Remain sincere!"

"Yes, Mikito-sama!"


	84. Cease

"For my name to be known all the way down to a kid like you...Is an honor."

Sasori

* * *

The Wind country was the second most populated area in the region, and one would have to consider it surprising that it wasn't the first most populated area, but there were obvious reasons why it wasn't. The first would be the damiyo was more than high handed and had a streak of arrogance that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. The second would be because he could be a tyrant and raise taxes among other things instead of doing the opposite and lowering them-better yet abolishing the entire thing. But, he did the opposite drunk on power that had been handed down to him and he didn't even need to fight or earn it.

It was nestled perfectly within a rock formation-almost a valley and there was only one way in and one way out. There was no short cut or anything of the sort. If there was a rodent scurrying through the area someone would definitely see it, if not from the rock wedge surrounding them then from sort of vantage point. Not much would escape the guards that patrolled the entrance and near it on the hourly basis, and even his fellow Shimura would have a hard time getting through without being spotted immediately.

Luckily they didn't need to sneak around.

Danzo knew this all too well, and it was one of the primary reasons any direct attack was eventually repelled besides the timely action of his fellow kinsmen. It was also why he couldn't stand being within this noble's presence.

The Earth damiyo knew this as well, perhaps even better than himself.

He wasn't at all impressed with the noble. The Earth damiyo was of short stature with a very strong jaw, slender eyes, and a round nose. He wore white and gold linen over his extravagant robe which was pure white and stitched in were little emeralds. If he had to say he looked more like a clown than anything even if he had ten thousand ryo worth of emeralds just on his sleeves, how anyone could take this man serious, let alone take him serious as a damiyo was well beyond his comprehension. He was eight years old, but he knew well enough that nobody within their right mind would ever listen to such a toad unless they had to.

He wouldn't listen to him even if he had to.

In this case people had to since damiyos were completely hereditary and only those with 'royal' blood could ever rise to take the post.

However, there was another reason people listened to him-there was this...Thing in a dark tunic right next to him. He was always a good sensor and excelled in the art-it came down to being able to sense meant he could spot his foes, which meant he wouldn't die. That's how he looked at it anyway. It was just a little daunting he couldn't get an actual read on thing's chakra, it was dark and felt disgusting, but that's as far as it went.

It wasn't vibrant, vivid, powerful, potent, brassy, oppressive, or anything else.

The sound of a low sigh, the feeling of frustration giving way to anger, and those anger filled green eyes. He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face as he slowly leaned his back against the wall closest to him, observing the whole scene silently. Daishiro, Ajo, the general of the Wind's Imperial army and the Earth damiyo himself were all sitting just a few feet away from him. The quiet grunts and hard looks were more than enough to get the point across.

"I knew the Sand country would resist the most..." The Wind damiyo peered down at a stack of papers coldly. There was resistance from all sides, not including the Sarutobi and Hageshii, however he knew the most resistance was coming from the heart of the region. "With the Uchiha and Domou maintaining everything under a tight lock none of the conquests in that direction have proven a success...Even if the Desert country is now no more."

"Couldn't expect anything less." Daishiro mused, crossing his arms over his chest. Mikito made her point very clear. She wasn't going to back down or step aside so the Wind damiyo could take control of the Sand country, she would remain there for as long as this continued. Basically, it was going to come down to a direct conflict between them once again.

Ajo crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an agitated breath. Mikito really got his nerves...But, now she just infuriated him. After months of constant battle she still had no intention of surrendering despite the clear picture that was being painted-that had been painted. Maybe it was that misled sense of honor pushing her to not surrender. "It's clear that the Sand country will be the last to fall, since that is the case we will wipe out the rest of our opposition."

"Should we not focus on the Sand country first?"

Ajo glared at the Wind damiyo, his ambition was going to get him killed. "No, we will take care of everyone else and send them on their way. Once those are taken care of we will focus all of our strength onto the Sand country."

"I agree." The Earth damiyo said with a quiet sigh. He rested his clasped hands in his lap, and stared directly into Ajo's eyes before flicking them onto the Wind damiyo. Not everyone was motivated with such a course of action, it wasn't always the best because it seemed like they were afraid, but it was just the opposite in fact. The Uchiha and Domou were not to be underestimated, and they mowed down anything that came their way.

"It wouldn't make a difference..." The Wind damiyo refused to lose any of his dignity and glared at Ajo before turning her eyes onto the Earth damiyo. Nothing would change other than the fact they wiped out the Sand country first, instead of just delaying it until a later time, and while it could have boosted his morale slightly...It didn't change the grim nature of the situation.

"But, it would... You see we take out the pests and go after the bigger fish." The Earth damiyo declared with a light malice sneer. "I bet we wouldn't even get started and they'd be shouting at us...Begging us to stop...However, first the smaller pests must be taken care of." He smirked seeing fire burn in those irises, and with brutal force he let a smirk slide across his face. "Unfortunately, we don't have that sort of leverage. But, say if we were to march onto that territory with the full strength of our combined Imperial armies, I think they would reconsider."

Daishiro watched the Wind and Earth damiyo stare the other down. They never did like each other, both of them were stupid in his opinion and were more concerned about saving face and pride instead of focusing on reality. They were haughty and infuriating, believing themselves to be better than everyone else and putting themselves up on pedestals. Ajo took it to an extreme and would brutally killed numerous damiyos and lords that he came across-one particular incident he left a local lord with a slit throat and gouged eyes.

"I think we should squash the Sand's rebellion first!" The Wind damiyo snapped. All the anger he felt up to this point _paled _compared to this pulse of burning rage. Taking quick breaths, he struggled to rein in his growing anger.

"If we push anymore we will be defeated before we get the chance." Daishiro said carefully. His dark eyes looking the Wind damiyo over.

"Daishiro is correct, and if you include the smaller pests in that equation it'll become nothing short of attrition and we'll be down more than half." The Earth damiyo added, remaining firm on his first plan.

Ajo grinned darkly, it was only a matter of time before they swayed the pompous noble. There was a quiet grunt of anger, nothing like when he snapped just a few moments prior. He already sent the monks out with those giant monsters, what he called equalizers, and it showed just how infuriated he was becoming. How hubris he was. It wouldn't be far off to say Mikito was baiting the noble using his pride against him. "The Sarutobi are persistent, and their leader and second in command are extremely powerful. There is the Hyuga and Hageshii clans as well and both are fearsome in their own right. When we attack they will certainly attack us soon after."

The Wind damiyo could barely manage a glare.

"I can't agree to this."

Daishiro turned his gaze partly to the door in an attempt to fight off his annoyance and bite down the urge to snap this idiot's neck. He had half a mind to just strangle him, and focus chakra into his hand, and then squeeze until he could hear the pinpoint cracks.

The linen clad Wind damiyo looked at his stacks of paper once again. "Why are you so dead set on this? Logic dictates that the Sand country is our first target, it is the heart of this entire region." He asked brusquely.

"I am going to assist you in this effort to unify all under your banner. In accordance with that I will be sending my Imperial army out, which outnumbers even your own. We will have close to one million soldiers in all, and regardless of whatever these fools may do they will not be able to stop us. If a few thousand of the soldiers are killed than they will be replaced with another eight thousand, no matter how hard they fight they will not win. If it gets to that point I will simply unleash my monsters that I have at my disposal, they have served the damiyos' will of the Earth country for centuries. This is the leader of that army."

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he gestured to the tunic clad thing.

_Monsters... _Daishiro's eyes narrowed to slits as he observed the short thing. It wasn't a monster, no, but it wasn't human. "Do you care to explain?

_"_Just as he has his own trump cards I have my own, in addition to my army I have numerous monsters, you can call them demons if you like-they're not as massive as his, but the point still remains. Also, the portion of the army that will be attacking the Sand country will be just like this sergeant, I have two armies and one of them is considered near infinite. The only way to kill them is by cutting off their heads, but they will never get that far. When they see just how much they're outnumbered they will surrender without question. That goes for everyone across the board."

Ajo narrowed his eyes. He wasn't paranoid, but he would send this noble's head flying-there was that subtle threat.

Daishiro nodded with narrowed eyes, choosing not to make a comment. The Earth damiyo was a real arrogant fucker in addition to being completely paranoid especially when it came to shinobi. If he thought Sasuke was going to pull back just because his armies came stomping through he was beyond mistaken, Sasuke would charge right into the army and start burning them with storms of fireballs and it went double for Mikito and Madara.. She wasn't going to surrender or even consider it. Daiki may cut his losses but not before reducing thousands to just piles of flesh, and Hajime would lead them all into a trap before it ever got started. The Akimichi would crush them.

Under normal circumstances nearly a million strong would make even the most hardened warriors back down, but they were shinobi. Whether they faced off against one or one million didn't matter, and it never mattered. The only thing that mattered was seeing it through, surviving, and continuing to serve the clan. Continue to protect the clan.

"When you put it like that it's palatable.." The Wind damiyo sighed in resignation. Perhaps it was better to take out the small fries and go after the heart last, though the heart always was the first target anyone went after. One hit and it's over, the person, or whatever it is begins to bleed out. The Sand country had been his first priority, but up to this point all of his attacks, like many others, were quelled by the Uchiha and Domou without as much as a glance. Stepping foot on that territory there'd be five units of both Uchiha and Domou swarming in a heartbeat.

"The remainder of these villages still resisting will soon surrender." The Earth damiyo said pointedly. "As for the Sarutobi, Hatake, Hageshii. Akimichi, and any other clan that has taken territory will be put in route.

"They will need some motivation...Daishiro-san, will you be able to capture a cyclops that have been rampaging around recently?"" The Wind damiyo asked,turning his gaze onto the muscular man.

Danzo felt himself stiffen at the mere mention of the name. He seen the abominations in action, and they were nothing short of savage. They smashed people to bits with their clubs, ate them when given the chance, and they could even bash through several Akimichi before being put down-which was saying something considering once the Akimichi use their Expansion and Super Expansion jutsus they were nearly impossible to beat.

One too many times had he been chased by one, it's massive club just missing him.

"It shouldn't be too complicated. I could capture more than one, but what I think you mean to say is control or restrain." Daishiro mused.

If he could use an earth jutsu and bind them by the neck, arms, and legs he'd be able to restrain them. Controlling them wasn't a possibility he even wanted to consider, he hated the damn things and killed them every single chance he got, but he couldn't deny if they had packs of cyclops in addition to near one million soldiers it would seal the deal for a vast majority. Even Daiki would turn tail and run before even considering to go against a pack of those abominations.

Controlling those Bijuu, even capturing them was a fool's gamble and downright suicidal, there was no way to control those monsters of chakra. But, having a Bijuu as well would seal the deal, completely

Hopefully the damiyo wasn't so far gone he considered this next.

The Earth damiyo stared at the Wind damiyo with an impassive glare before flicking his eyes onto Daishiro. "Your monks won't be able to do a thing, their chants would be all but useless with those things. The only way those abominations would be restrained is through Daishiro himself and nothing less than that, I doubt even a hundred Shimura shinobi could keep one restrained."

"It is a mistake to underestimate the Shimura, many have in the past and they don't live to speak about it." Ajo said darkly.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but even Shimura shinobi have fallen prey to those things. Nothing is safe when they are around and those Akimichi get leveled three at a time before they even manage to kill one, they even combat the Bijuu and give them a hard time. I know better than to underestimate my foes, or anyone for that matter, but I've witnessed what those things are capable of and nobody except for Daishiro and perhaps you would be capable of restraining them." The Earth damiyo said calmly, looking over Ajo for a moment before upturning his chin.

Ajo barely held back a snarl. This noble was being glib with him.

"Unless you've went up against them yourself, you have not truly witnessed what they are capable of." Daishiro said gruffly, locking eyes with the Earth damiyo and didn't turn away even the slightest. It was easy for this noble to speak such a big game when he wasn't directly confronting the abominations and seeing that people were being devoured before splitting the damn thing's skull with a lightning jutsu-while he may have seen it happen from afar, he never truly experienced what it was like. He wasn't up close.

Pompous and round bellied.

_And, we're supposed to really make a pact with these pompous nobles...What is that Senju thinking? _He shifted in his seat, rolling his neck to the side until it cracked. He wasn't sure where Hashirama's thought process was going, but making a pact with these clowns who only seen them as expendable was nothing short of folly in his eyes. This was all the proof he needed to know that whatever Hashirama wanted to found was nothing but a failed experiment. Like a child learning to ride a bike, except the child would succeed, while Hashirama would fail ultimately.

They were already dogs of the damiyo and they were _all _supposed to keep going on with the same thing excepted being united within a village. It was nothing short of lunacy in his eyes, nothing would change, and the damiyo maintaining power was the last thing he wanted. The damiyo needed to be booted out of that power, and better yet shoved right out by the shinobi. Then and only then would all conflict with shinobi cease because they wouldn't be selling their services anymore. They wouldn't have any need to anymore.

But, he already knew that few would resist Hashirama once the village was founded and they'd flock it like flies on cow shit. He wouldn't be flocking along with the rest of the mindless morons. And, he was not alone in that view point. Mikito and Syrus both made it clear they wanted nothing to do with the village or village system, and many clans while not verbally saying it were making their own point in showing they wanted nothing to do with it.

He also knew that Hashirama would try to join hands with Sasuke and the Sarutobi.

Daishiro pushed the thought aside while focusing on the other, the former had no merit now, but it was still fact nonetheless.

He flicked his eyes onto the Earth damiyo letting them burn fiercely until the noble looked away. "I will restrain some without much complication, I'll leave the controlling to your respective armies since there are thousands of you, but if you make the mistake of slighting the Shimura clan again...It will be the last thing you ever do."

Daishiro let his darkness leak out, dark eyes narrowing even further until they were glinting madly. The Earth damiyo tried to stare him down, of course, but even the round bellied noble could feel the temperature drop in the room, and there's no way he was going to state him eye to eye longer than a few seconds. And, just as he expected the noble turned away after about ten seconds of staring, unable to withstand the glinting darkness in his eyes. That Uzumaki woman made the same mistake, and he could see fear in her little eyes when his darkness penetrated through her facade.

"I will keep that in mind." The Earth damiyo mused. "I've never been around shinobi, as you can see I don't have much use for them." He gestured to the thing wearing the tunic. "Those within my inner circle handle those affairs since shinobi can't be trusted."

"Moving forward we're all on the same page." Ajo interjected mildly, looking at Daishiro who was completely frozen and then to the Earth damiyo who was looking at anything but the leader of the Shimura.

"Indeed and then our mission will be complete." Ajo said gruffly, glaring at the Earth damiyo as well.

"Which reminds me..." Daishiro locked eyes with the damiyo. "We will need all emergency powers."

"You have my blessing."

Daishiro and Ajo traded glances, ghost of a smirk crossing their respective faces.

"Danzo, we're going to prepare." Ajo headed for the door, quickly opening it and stepping out. _Now we make our move._

"Yes, Ajo-sama."

"No more than three days. On the third day we will move onto the Sand country and take it." The Wind damiyo declared.

_In just two you will be dead... _Daishiro excused himself, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Yuko was having quite the day. It was pretty strange because she was wearing a new uniform and a forehead protector. She was never one to get all giddy about clothes like most women, but she was used to what she was wearing before. In the end she decided to go with a light blue haori, and opted to wear her new set of trousers instead of hakama.

It was pretty mild overall, it wasn't mandatory to wear it, but she would embrace the unity that they had.

She had been told to heal all of those wounded she couldn't exactly refuse, though she did question it. As a medic she had to heal them, it was her duty, they were all her patients and she'd do everything in her power to ensure they were healed. And, Madara ordered her to do so she couldn't exactly refuse, but it made her nervous considering she had to fully heal wounds rather than letting the body handle the rest.

Of course, she wasn't alone in this task, the Domou medics assisted her. Perhaps this was a reason healing wasn't as much practiced as ninjutsu. In order to put aside your own personal feelings and treat the person who could have killed your family, your lover, anything along those lines...It wasn't suited for everyone.

Patrols had decreased overall, but were still frequent. As soon as she was done healing the wounded and got cleaned up she went out to tend to her routes. She would be in the village. Bunji, Hayami , Hikaku and Mitsuki would be accompanying her. Misaka, Aito, Hiro, and Chiasa were on the other side of the village. There were more units of Uchiha and Domou that weren't in the castle around the village in disguise, keeping their eyes and ears open at all times. Milling about as ordinary citizens or playing the part of sleeping bums. Nobody would even guess they were highly trained killers.

She liked to keep herself busy. Whether that was healing the wounded, going on patrol, or something as mundane as reading through scrolls for an answer she always tried to remain busy. Perhaps it was her father's method of teaching. He would always say time is better used than wasted, and whether you use that time training or studying is more than acceptable. Which basically meant she couldn't do anything fun, not like that was even possible living in the Uchiha compound. The only thing they cared about was war and death.

There was even this thing about not showing true emotions, which was just a load of garbage in her eyes. They were still human and had emotions, they couldn't completely suppress their emotions-it's what gave the Uchiha their notoriety other than the Sharingan. Their ruthless and cold exteriors that many made the mistake, rightfully so, in assuming that the Uchiha were nothing but vengeful and bloodthirsty demons that desired nothing more than power.

Izuna was at the Domou compound with Ahiko. While the Domou weren't a hateful or vengeful clan, they didn't allow people onto their territory. They were killed on sight and there was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She was the only one other than her Kizoku brethren to ever be able to step foot onto their land with their blessing, everyone else was six feet under. It had to be nothing short of chaos there.

There were roughly two thousand some Uchiha there and while the Domou were austere there was no way they'd be able to go about their usual business with two thousand Uchiha who they didn't know from a hole in the ground now in their compound. Even if the Uchiha were there to get the help they badly needed, it was still going to throw the Domou off and the elders in particular weren't going to be happy about it. In turn that meant Ahiko wasn't going to be happy because they'd try to interfere with the treatments, and she knew for certain at that point Ahiko would start busting heads.

She wasn't even sure what to say about the whole thing considering she had been unconscious or still on her mission that went south when this happened. The Uchiha in the old compound couldn't be the least bit happy about it and were probably bitter. They more than likely felt betrayed, how could Uchiha leave and live with the Domou who were outsiders?! Yes, it was so crazy. She could already see them going on the Domou just want the Sharingan rant, as if the Domou actually needed or wanted the Sharingan. They didn't.

To even consider the Domou outsiders at this point was nothing short of folly on the Uchiha's part.

Imagining Ahiko going through all of that distrust and hate really made her furious. Ahiko was nothing but loving and patient, she doubted the girl could hurt a fly. The only reason she killed is because she had to, because if she didn't then that person facing off against her would run their blade right through her. Ahiko would never try to pluck out the Sharingan from an Uchiha's eyes or even consider the thought of doing so-for an Uchiha the Sharingan was everything and Ahiko was aware of that and if she wasn't she was now after hearing the rant about it in the compound.

She really wondered how it all went. If Ahiko lost her temper and patience and decided to go down the same route her sister and brother do. Go on a rampage.

It was a quiet few days since she had awoken. There were no battles or any signs of them for that matter. Everything was too quiet, too still, and she'd dare say far too tranquil. Sasuke and Genzo weren't unleashing storms of fireballs, Atsushi and Hiroshi weren't stomping across the terrain with their giant bodies, and Daiki wasn't going out of his way to prove just how superior the Hyuga were to everyone else. To make matters worse or better, Hajime and Tunoichi were nearly silent, and Koichi wasn't sending spears of lightning out like it was just another day in the park.

"Yuko."

She startled hearing her name uttered from Souji's brusque tone.

"Souji-sama, what can I do for you?" She asked, turning towards him with the brightest smile she could muster-which was pretty bright considering just how anxious she was. This much quiet time was extremely rare and never happened, it only lead to the possibility somebody was prepping to attack them at the drop of a hat.

"Is everyone healed and up to speed?"

"Yes." She wrung the sleeve of her light blue haori. It had been a trying task and took a little hamper on her chakra, but she along with the rest of the Domou medics mended every injury. Whether it was a small cut, long gash, broken bone, or even a minor sprain it was all healed completely. Ahiko always stressed that the body should be allowed to heal itself, to heal just enough so it wasn't severe and let nature take its course the rest of the time. It was to ensure that the shinobi didn't become accustomed to healing, nor their bodies becoming accustomed to it.

If their bodies became accustomed to it they'd find no reason to heal on their own and rely on that.

"I'm glad to hear that, you've done very well." Souji said bluntly, eyeing the room she shared with her sister for this entire length of time. The two spent the majority of their time together and were nearly inseparable, he would dare say they were even as close as sisters if not closer. Ahiko welcomed her to the Domou compound with open arms while startling her in the process. "I need you to come with me."

Yuko perked up at that, but not in the most positive of ways. Souji had that look in his eyes that promised something big was about to happen or be discussed, and considering that everyone was healed and ready to fight it was extremely big. So, she followed after him silently, not daring to ask the thousands of questions that were filtering through her mind at this very moment. Souji was as blunt as one could get, but she noticed the subtle forward hunch of his shoulders, the way his fingers lightly clenched against the hilt of his sword, and the way he kept his eyes pointed forward avoiding everything else.

It had to be something grim because Souji often didn't not tell her anything that he wanted her to do. He's the one that gave her the map and the mission to find out the truth that she so badly wanted, and finally got. Contrary to how he acted he was a kind man, perhaps too kind, and he wouldn't hide something from those near him or about to go on a mission with him. In Souji's eyes if everyone was informed that was best, that way there were no casualties and everyone could get on the same page.

They both stopped in front of a door with a knob and Souji wasted no time in opening it swiftly.

Yuko's eyes widened as she took a seat in one of the open spots, next to Hina-seated and standing before her was every Uchiha and Domou ready and able to fight along with Mikito and Madara who sat at the helm of the massive group.

Seeing that the remaining two were now present Madara took this time to stand up from his cushion, leveling a hard gaze with everyone for several seconds. "Now that everyone is gathered here we will discuss the reason for this."

"It's pretty stuffy in here." Mitsuki complained, while the room wasn't small by any means she didn't like being crammed with so many people.

Madara ignored her complaint. "Almost every village and country has been forced under the banner of the Wind damiyo, just a few hours ago both the Dune and Dunes were taken out in one single move. Though Tunoichi and the Shainingu have staked out a piece of land and continue to fight."

"How?" Bunji asked the obvious. It wasn't like a damiyo, anyone for that matter would just give up.

"The Earth damiyo has allied himself with the Wind damiyo and is using his vast military power in addition to the Wind's to quell threats." Mikito replied, closing her eyes as a bout of anxiousness nestled itself in the pit of her stomach. For being as pompous as they were, damiyos were often very cautious and didn't expend too much energy or lives into conflicts, it's why they contacted shinobi clans. If the Earth damiyo and Wind damiyo were being so brazen, they must have had something going for them.

"In addition to those two countries surrendering the Sarutobi clan as well as the Hageshii and Hatake have been fighting day and night-they're showing signs of cutting their losses, but it's too early to say." Madara added tersely, arms folding over his chest before he even realized he was doing it in the first place. It was an extremely grim chain of events-Sasuke didn't know when to give up, Hajime would continue to try and turn things into his favor, and Koichi was nothing short of a blitz of lightning. Few things would be able to make them react in such a way, very few things. "The Akimichi and Hageshii are being attacked at this moment...With all of them out of the occupied that only leads to us being the next target."

"However, those clans dealt and are dealing crucial blows taking off a good few to hundred thousand." Souji added.

There were numerous reactions, but none were positive by any stretch despite the last bit of news..

Mikito struggled to block out the noise and quell her anxiousness. She couldn't think of anything that would daunt Sasuke. The man was brazen, bold, and hot blooded. Quite simply put there was nothing he wouldn't run from, nothing he wouldn't try to bash with his bare hands or incinerate with his powerful fire jutsus. He had a very powerful will and from start to finish, whenever they fought he was going full speed. But, if there is one thing that could daunt even the hot blooded leader of the Sarutobi it would be just this.

She knew the odds weren't in their favor, but for it to be this steep...This extreme...Even she didn't anticipate it.

The Imperial army for the Sand country was down to roughly one hundred and seventy thousand, and even with that there'd be no way to even it out exactly.

She shouldn't be surprised, but it angered her. Combined, just the Uchiha and Domou all gathered was roughly thirteen hundred, maybe less.

Now, they'd be going up against nearly if not 1 _million or more _not including the Shimura,

She didn't fight losing battles, She always seen it through to the very end, she put her all into what she did-she consummated it. There was no middle., She was sticking with what she said before. She wouldn't allow the Wind or Earth damiyo to have their way and subjugate the people of the Sand.

"This will be our last battle and then we will be taking our leave." Mikito said reticently, looking at everyone gathered. She tolerated all that she could with this damiyo, with this whole conflict in general. It was time to put an end to it.c"I'm not sure if you know, but it is questionable if we will be receiving any help from Ryouma, in regards to that we will be stop the combined Imperial Force of the Wind and Earth damiyos-they easily number in the high hundreds of thousands and they even say there's more than one million."

"With all these other clans fighting them, we can take advantage of that."

"Not to state the obvious, but there's only about eighteen hundred of us total. Even with the damiyo's army we wouldn't even it out." Aito said, gauging if Mikito was actually serious about this. He wasn't surprised that she was dead serious about repelling this ridiculous invasion force. And, while he wasn't one to give up, this entire situation was looking grimmer and grimmer.

"You're serious?"

"Very serious, Aito-san."

Mikito nodded, in no way objecting his statement. It'd be nothing short of folly on her part if she even thought of trying. They were outnumbered, laughably and terribly so, and at first glance there seemed to be no option open for them other than surrender. To become a part of the Wind and be subjugated. However, she didn't surrender, and she had no intention of surrendering especially to the likes of a pompous noble. There was only one option in her mind and that was to fight with everything they had, and repel the invasion. _Looks like I'll need to summon my companions. _

"That will be all for now, get into formation." Madara said decisively, nodding to all those gathered.

They exited save for Madara, Mikito, and Souji.

"We shouldn't expect any help from the damiyo." Madara broke the silence.

"I wasn't from the beginning, his Imperial army is about half of what it used to be, and he's simply afraid." Souji said bluntly, shrugging when Madara turned to him with a somewhat serious gaze. Perhaps Madara had been expecting the damiyo to lend at least some of his force over to help, but that thought was nothing short of absurd in his opinion. The damiyo seen them as expendable, it's as simple as that. If they all died he'd end up surrendering, but if they live the country won't be subjugated.

Simple as it got.

"It seems like I'll need help from my companions."

"Companions?" Madara turned towards Mikito with a questionable expression. That's the first time he heard her use that word.

"Do the Uchiha not use Summonings in combat?"

"No, we're taught to depend on our own strength. We don't have any or need companions. Our eyes are our power and are hands are their guide." Madara replied.

Souji barely suppressed a sigh and turned his focus outside to keep it from escaping. _These Uchiha...What a hubris and troublesome clan._

Mikito shook her head, it was so unfortunate. The Uchiha were powerful, but they relied on their eyes far too much in her opinion, at least it seemed that way. Would they sooner use their Sharingan instead of their sensory perception? Did some even focus on that skill in the first place when they could just see chakra with their Sharingan? Probably not, and that was nothing short of absurd. "That's unfortunate to hear, I guess you'll have to sit back, watch, and learn. The Domou use Summonings in combat, and I have a lot of companions."

"Do you think that will make a difference?"

Souji chuckled softly. "It'll make more of a difference than the Sharingan."

Madara glared at Souji.

Mikito smiled. "You haven't faced off against Syrus or the Subatsu when they summon their Wolves-they cut entire armies down to size, literally."

Madara looked a bit skeptical, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his with a stern expression. They were going up against close to a million people, a few Summonings wouldn't be able to turn the tables in their favor the slightest. They were still outnumbered. If more Uchiha besides him, Izuna, and Yuko had the Mangekyo things would definitely spin in their favor-there wasn't much one could do against Amaterasu. Even less against a giant Susano'o.

Though, he did know there had been several times when Syrus and the Subatsu summoned their Wolf companions, mowed through the Hageshii, mowed through the Sarutobi, mowed through Shainingu, mowed through Hyuga, and even forced Hajime to retreat.

But, he really couldn't put stock into Summonings since he didn't use them, but he knew well enough it was dangerous to underestimate Mikito and the Domou as a whole.

"You're just going to do it?"

"Nope, all of the Domou will, including Souji. We're going to go wild." Mikito said with a deadly smirk, furthering her point by slamming her hand down on the ground clouding the room with smoke.

One large paw hit the floor, dissipating the smoke swiftly.

Madara narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at the beasts.

It was definitely a lion-to be more precise it was a lioness since they had no sort of mane; manes are what distinguished the males from the females. There were two of them.

They had to be six, six and a half feet to the shoulder and at least five feet wide. Nothing short of literal tanks. Their fur was a light brown with small brown stripes here and there. Muscles streamlined their bodies forcing the light brown fur to blend with them as it covered every part of them, save for their noses. Their eyes were a brilliant amber, and their mouths were slightly parted as they panted showing off their four long canines. They were a hell of a lot bigger than what he expected, even some Ninken from the Inuzuka didn't get anywhere near this big.

"Mikito...Souji..." The first lioness peered at her with wild eyes, slowly turning her head to add effect. "You have need for us?"

Souji simply nodded.

"Okemi, Hide I-"

"You've summoned us in front of an Uchiha, you know I detest them!" The second lioness wasn't nowhere near as calm as the first and cut off Mikito before she could fully explain.

Madara glared at the lioness that snarled at him, locking his crimson eyes with her own. He didn't let anyone speak ill of the Uchiha, and while she didn't do that directly-she still made the declaration that she detested them. Why would be anyone's guess, the Uchiha weren't very popular or well liked by a vast majority, and Summonings wouldn't be any different naturally. "What?"

"Arrogant little shit. It'll take me a second to crush your skull. You Uchiha and your pride, boasting about your Sharingan! You all make me sick." Hide snarled, legs coiling like springs as she crouched down, adjusting her hind paws a few inches at a time.

She was about to pounce.

"Sister that is enough." Okemi-the first lioness reproached Hide, swatting her across the head for good measure. "He is Mikito's husband, deal with him for the time being."

Hide let out a vicious growl, letting her face wrinkle and contort as she bared her fangs. "I'd crush your skull with a playful bite, little Uchiha." She turned her eyes onto Mikito who immediately started scratching the back of her head sheepishly doing everything to avoid her fierce lioness gaze. "What do you need us for?"

"I need to cut an army down to size." Mikito said bluntly.

"You know the drill, four hundred pounds of meat-"

"Hide!" Okemi swatted her again, this time drawing an annoyed growl out of her sibling. "You're going to summon the others, too?"

"I need all your help. Including the males."

"You've placed more burdens on yourself than necessary again, didn't you, foolish girl." Hide shook her head as she reproached Mikito as gently as she could, which wasn't very much considering she still growled. "You know the males are bullheaded, especially the juveniles and that's not even including the alpha of our pride-who hates sand need I remind you."

"We're going against close to a million soldiers. The Wind and Earth damiyos have combined their armies. The Sand damiyo has no intention of lending us a part of his force..." Mikito said softly, clenching her hakama tightly with one hand as she frowned at Hide's reproach.

"We'll help you with this task." Okemi concluded before her sister could catch her stride and even consider saying no, not that she would say no to Mikito. She'd just hassle the poor girl about her quote on quote poor decision making, a trying task she was going to save Mikito from.

"But, there are Uchiha-"

"Hide, Karei-dono took care of us as did Mikito and Souji when we were younger." Okemi said, growling the last bit until her sibling pointedly turned away. "We will assist them and the Domou, not the Uchiha. Got it?"

The two lionesses growled and glared at each other.

"I am the alpha female of this pride, and you will do as I say, unless you want to go a few rounds." Okemi said, not backing down from her sister's vicious glare.

"Just keep the Uchiha away from me. If one even comes near me I promise you I will bite them in two." Hide said sternly, glowering at Madara before flicking her eyes onto Mikito and allowed them soften just a little. "You silly girl, I hope you can explain this as fluently as you have to us to the others, the males in particular when this is over with. They will be waiting not so patiently."

Mikito suppressed a sigh, struggling not to pout. She wasn't going to catch a break and they weren't going to let her off so easily. Four hundred pounds of meat wouldn't be enough to quell them this time around, and that was a piece. Great. "I got it."

"Let's get this started, in any case. It's going to take ages to get this stupid sand out of my fur." Hide grumbled.

* * *

Daishiro watched halfheartedly as the battles continued to rage without any reprieve. It was in its final stage and it was just a matter of timing before he killed the Wind damiyo. The man would be replaced with someone else, less brazen. The Sand would retain its autonomy and territory, he wasn't going to lose any more Shimura. But, for now he had to keep his focus on the battle. Mikito, Souji and the Domou were using their Summonings tearing through the ranks, Madara was leading the Uchiha who bathed entire lines of soldiers in ferocious flames.

In short they were decimating the combined force, and even the five cyclops he had under his control-there were more, were dealt with in short order-two thanks to Sasuke.

He anticipated this from the very beginning. He knew full well that Mikito wouldn't stop until they backed off, and with the Wind damiyo's dogmatic mentality that time would never come anytime soon. If he had to be honest the conflict was tedious, and while the pay they were getting was good, it wasn't worth it anymore at this point. The Wind damiyo would sooner sacrifice them, and the Earth damiyo was no doubt in his mind plotting how to eradicate the Shimura.

War would continue as long as people believed they had something to fight for. In this case it'd be fighting for their autonomy, and when they cut their losses they didn't lose their fight-they just weren't willing to take anymore risks. They weren't willing to sacrifice any more than what they have. The Sand had always been the strongest resistance against this entire movement, and he had set his sights on it first just for that reason.

However, as he expected Mikito was refusing to give up an inch and Madara was extremely fierce. He could always deal with the Uchiha-Madara and Izuna were powerful, but they were still little brats in his opinion and he was more than accustomed to fighting their hateful and vindictive father. Tajima, so prideful and always boasting about the Uchiha and the Sharingan, but whenever he seen the Earth Tyrant he turned tail and ran as fast as he could, along with the Uchiha who were accompanying him.

So much for the Sharingan!

"Daishiro-sama, Mikito has broken through our left flank!"

"What!?" Daishiro barked at the Imperial soldier.

"There's lions everywhere! They're tearing through our ranks and are even tearing apart those demons and monsters! At this rate-"

"Have your men pull back and focus on the right flank and curve around the left. Avoid those lions no matter what you do!" _If she's going this far...Well, it's only natural I suppose._

Daishiro wasted no time in hunting downn the chakra. He cut down dozens of monsters as he shot across the ground, splitting them down vertically like a sheet of paper before they caught their strides and attacked without reprieve. It took less than ten minutes for him to come across Mikito and he wasted little time in colliding with her and starting to exchange blows and strokes.

He slid across the ground, barely stopping himself as he set his sights on her companions. "So, you've actually summoned them?"

"Shimura!" Hide spat, canines glistening against the faint moonlight.

Daishiro narrowly missed getting his face ripped off by those claws, watching sternly as the same lioness went right into a horde of Imperial soldiers along with the rest of her brethren.

Mikito's and all of the Domou's chakra continued erupting without any restraint as they sped alongside the massive lions as they went on the attack... Several cyclops, demons, monsters, and thousands of Imperial soldiers fell to them. red depths splattering all over the the earth before having a sword run through them or skull crushed by one powerful bite.

"I've told you already. The Sand won't be subjugated." She said coldly, eyes locking onto Daishiro as she slid to a stop, outfit and form spotted with blood.

Daishiro slammed his way forward, smashing and batting through anything that got in his way, slamming his blade against her own and quickly broke the stalemate, unleashing lethal strokes aiming for her eyes and sides. He sidestepped a timely stab, tip of his sword trained on the its targets as it battered through a nearby earth wall puncturing it completely, not by just a few inches.

Mikito surged forward a few inches, spinning and twisting, heaving aside seven men with one arm. Blade on blade, stabbing one and kicking away one, she felled the next, quickly changing her grasp and swiping across the right, splitting through the soft skin at the front of the neck, the next eight attacked with vigor screaming in fury, teeth grit and feet digging into the floor.

Mikito sent them flying off to the side.

"Raaaahhh!" Daishiro shouted, slamming his blade against her own with trembling force, their eyes met as their blades cried out. He grunted pushing up, slamming his foot into the ground and twisted off to the side pressing forward. His shoulder collided against against her chest, unforgiving and unyielding like a tree trunk.

Mikito pushed forward thrusting in rapid succession and swiping across the gap with her steel saya. Blood splattered against her as her blade flashed, tearing through two men's neck before they could react and severing another man's hand before his sword could cleave through her neck. She slammed a foot into the ground, blurring into a shadow as she deflected Daishiro's timely stab.

She ducked the follow up slash poised for her neck and swayed away the next stab ,hastily stepping back batting aside the next stab. Block. She turned against Daishiro swiping for his hand, he dodged as he expected, and she grunted, twisting hard to the side and grabbing his wrist tossing him into a horde of soldiers sending them crashing back with loud thuds.

_Just how many are there__?! I feel like I'm not making any progress, they just keep on coming and coming! _With a shout, another attacker launched himself towards her, she easily sidestepped the attack, smashing her saya off the man's skull and crossed it with her katana just blocking Daishiro's vicious two hand slash.

"Why don't you give up?"

"I'm fighting for their freedom and autonomy, I won't stop until the Sand is free and clear!"

Their collision leveled the ground, sputtering and throwing everything else into a heap of breaking rock, wood, and stone.

Daishiro narrowed his eyes. The stab poised for his right eye socket was dodged nimbly, and his sword cleaved forward just narrowly deflecting Mikito's saya sending it shredding into the ground behind him as he took the chance to leap towards the younger woma.

Mikito blocked the overhead swing, dashing in Daishiro's guard as two of his men closed in, nicking him on his right arm, splitting the sleeve of his shirt, forcing him back once more.

She took advantage of the brief pause, and dashed to the side, swiping against the first attacker with a deft one hand slash, and swung downward cleaving into the second's face sending him sprawling onto the sand. Keen senses alerted her as Daishiro slammed forward, fist rattling against her armor, sending her flying back.

Daishiro snarled, jumping right towards her, but halted himself, spotting a sudden blur of movement from the side and send another barrage of stabs skewing towards er persistent and overbearing. His men flooded in front of him, Mikito turned sharply, dashing away from the horde as they gave chase, batting their blades away with some effort their bodies thudding and colliding with the ground and earthen walls as she followed through with her movements.

Their battle continued at a fever pitch!

Daishiro crouched, putting on another numbing burst of speed that took Mikito by surprise as he pressed the her back step by step. Slash by slash. Stab by stab. Each of their attacks shaking their bones and jarring their joints into action. Finally, after a punch and kick connecting respectively, they dispersed from each other, sliding harshly against the war torn terrain. The bodies of those who came too close spotting around them.

Mikito shifted one way narrowly avoiding a cut to her neck, the deafening screech of her blade against Daishiro's pounded against her ears. She easily blocked his follow up series of slashes all of them aimed for her neck, face, and eyes, dancing around them with graceful footwork when they came too close or Daishiro tried to step into his guard to press the attack.

Daishiro swiveled away from a measured stab, shifting his footing and springing forward his right hand surging forward. Angry that he missed the first slash he twisted ramming his sword against Mkito's sword narrowly blocking another slash. He pushed up, teeth grounding against each other, his wrist absorbed all of the impact driving his feet into the sand around him. He launched a quick punch forward just grazing Mikito's jaw as she leaned back, bridging her entire body and executed a perfect back distancing herself.

_I forgot she can twist and bend at odd angles... _Daishiro mused.

They collided once more in a series of spins, stabs, and slashes. Dashiro's fury growing by the second as he skewed just a few inches away from her trachea every time, rapidly twisting away from and blocking her quick and concise sweeping slashes, keeping his eyes on the steel saya as it skewed just behind her blade.

Daishiro shifted on a dime, pivoting to his left just as Mikito made to slice through his neck, he spun sharply completing his turn and slashed forward, only for Mikito to ram her steel saya against his blade, halting his attack.

"Grraaghh..." Daishiro hissed in anger.. One. Two. Three. He pressed forward, his strokes becoming more erratic and precise before he shifted to the side, blocking her counter and forced himself to a screeching halt kicking up sand in the process. Slowly, forcibly he righted himself hissing. _I can't get around her strength or reflexes, however..._

_He's as strong as ever... _Mikito noted mentally shifting her footing and clasping the hilt of her sword tightly with one hand, her other hand clasping the saya twice as tight.

Mikito attacked, launching herself forward with a powerful flourish of her legs/. She swiped upwards adding momentum to the swing and sharply swung down. Daishiro shifted around the stroke lashing out with a quick stab which Mikito dodged promptly lashing out with another slash, Daishiro swung from his side deflecting the first slash and stepped forward blocking the second.

"Hgggnnhhh." His teeth ground against each other as he shoved forwards ignoring the hot pain of the lactic acid engorging itself.,

He spotted the attack, one leg slid back and to the side away from him shifting into the sand as the other braced against the ground supporting his weight. There was an ear screaming screech as the blade tore into a part of his chest plate-not too deep to cut him severely, but it was enough to leave a minor wound. Mikito flicked his wrist sharply, swiping to the side watching a storm of sparks fly as their blades fought for supremacy, and gasped feeling Daishiro's foot connect solidly with her gut indenting her armor.

They slid away from each other, arms shaking with fatigue, chests heaving with exertion as they fought for oxygen. It was always the same when it came down it between them in life and death battles. One could never land the finishing blow it was either blocked, deflected, or dodged. There was always minor wounds dished out, a small cut, a small pattern of bruises, and a few devastating strikes, but the killing blow would never connect.

He respected Mikito grudgingly.

"Daishiro-san stand aside!" The Wind damiyo bellowed as a row of monks marched towards the duo.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Daishiro snarled. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"Taking out one of my main enemies, this witch!"

Mikito tensed, not out of fear, but readiness as one beast and demon turned their eyes onto her and let out savage growls before stomping their way over. The ground shook, and the damn things left it huge footprints in the terrain itself. It had to weight two thousand pounds, if not more! And, though the smaller one was smaller than the other, it too left its foot prints in the ground.

She met the beasts head on, sword and saya flying, bashing against the giant steel axes the brutes used. She danced and glided around the body severing swings, but she wouldn't try to match them with brute strength-every single hit felt bone breaking, literally, and it took all she had just to hang onto her weapons. She shifted away from one vicious swing, tearing the tip of her blade through the top of the beast's skull and sent it thudding into the ground.

Every cut other than a direct head shot seemed to have no effect, even cutting the across the temple did nothing.

The beasts three lashed out three times, bellowing as their strokes collided. The area where they stood quaked as the monsters pressed their attack, Her muscles were burning horribly filled to the brim with lactic acid, and her bones continued jarring as she pushed against the beasts with all she had for total dominance.

There was no holding back, only a furious collision, her will and beasts' strength. Neither were willing to give an inch.

"RAAAHHHH!" The ground exploded under her, legs bracing against the force, her strong core and powerful hips keeping her torso from slamming into the sand.

She jumped back lunging forward with a new burst of speed, cleaving two beasts right down the middle, and charged for the third, her blade squelching through its chest, but it grabbed her by the ankle and swung her around into a falling earth pillar.

The beasts were so damn tall and strong, that their total lack of technique and finesse didn't have any effect on their capability to fight. If anything it made them even more deadly and fearsome.

Mikito shifted to the side, before shifting and darting in for its neck using the element of surprise, and swiped across his line of vision. She did expect it to dodge at the last second and she surged forward with even greater speed tearing clean through its collarbone all the way to its gut before smashing her steel saya off of its cranium watching as heaps of blood and gore splattered onto the ground.

More of them roared.

_These things don't have intelligence, but they seem a bit smart... _Mikito narrowed his eyes, that would make this all the more complicated since they could team up against her, like they have been. _Damn these demons__...Only direct blows to the head or removing of it will do any good._

The beasts charged manically, swinging forward with all of their might, several meaty hands relinquished their grips, sending the axes forward like screaming death. The collision of the weapons leveled just about everything behind her, and for those unlucky enough, severed them without any issue. It left nothing but destruction and bodies in its wake, finally stopping several meters away.

Mikito dashed forward, one foot slamming into the ground before she flashed out of sight. Blade squelched into its flesh, cutting clean through two heads and bridging halfway into the third before she power through. Blood splattered onto the ground, almost pitch black in color, but the beasts didn't even seem fazed at the deaths as one grabbed her by the throat and heaved her up smashing her right into the ground.

Blood flew out from her mouth, slobbering against the back of her throat.

"RAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Saliva flew into her face along with disgusting drool as she held the monster at boy, annoyed with her persistence, the simple thing could only roar in rage and bare its teeth. She realized with slight horror that while she could overpower this thing, it'd cause her a great injury in the process,

She stabbed its arm and side hundreds of times with a kunai until she was drenched in the putrid black blood but it did no good, and to follow up she jammed it right into its temple hearing the sickly wet sound of flesh being protruded.

Clearly this thing wasn't human.

"ROOOUAAGHHHH!"

Its hand gripped even tighter.

"Ngghhh..." She clenched the massive wrist of the monster, before twisting to the side and focusing chakra into her hands, eyes darting up to its free arm as it raised a chunk of debris. The rock was dull under the lucid sunlight, glaring down at him with nothing short of hostility

Another one stomped near her head, ax already in motion.

Several more charged in.

"I don't think so!" Souji snarled swiping off the beast's head with one blinding swing, eyes glowing with fury as he cut the rest of its body into segments.

However, their lion companions simply clawed and mauled them until there was nothing but scraps left behind as they swarmed the battlefields killing everything and everyone in sight.

Isamu and Isami stabbed through the second's, third's, and fourth's skulls before it could connect with Mikito, sickly twisting their blades out.

Mitsuki, and Masa tore through two's skulls in the same gruesome fashion, not settling for just two and cleaved through another three.

Chiasa, Hayami, and Hiro skipped over this and split four of them right down the middle.

Bunji avoided any direct contact and simply showered two in flames.

"Thanks for that." Mikito said, slowly rising up to her feet with the help of Chiasa and swiped her sword clean.

Chiasa just offered a soft smile before turning her focus back onto their foes.

"Damn things are hard to kill, are they immortal..." Bunji hissed, any of his usual arrogance completely gone, Sharingan warily watching his massive foes. "This is ridiculous, we have both of these things to contend with not counting the Imperial armies and whatever clans are fighting."

"Focus on their heads. Nothing is immortal." Hayami said with finality, shifting her footing as some of the beasts got ready to charge, a few clenching their axes even tighter. She could see their massive muscles bulge from their forearms. "We need to take off their heads, anything less won't even faze them."

"We should split them up, they'll be easier to handle." Isami said.

"There's a lot of these things. I thought we took out a majority before, guess I was wrong." Souji growled, swiping his sword clean before sheathing it swiftly and taking a firm hold of it. His dark eyes flinty, focusing on the beasts rampaging around, and a few set their sights onto him bellowing in fury seeing one of their own without a head and dead at his feet. "Isamu, Isami, Masa, Hayami, Bunji, Mitsuki, Chiasa; we're going to and lead them towards Aito, Misaka, and Hikaku, take out as many as you can. Their fire and Misaka's earth jutsus will take down the ones you're unable to. Mine and my kinsmen's companions will handle the rest!"

"Brother..." Mikito said, keeping her tone neutral as possible as she watched them charge right towards the rampaging beasts with zero fear before forcing them to disperse from their packs and hunt them down. _Do your best to handle things on your end, I'll take care of this._

"Those things have horrendous physical strength..." Daishiro said, looking at her with an impassive glare as he smoothly yanked his blade free from one's skull, and wasted no time in tearing through the monks leaving their bodies to fall in segments. "Guess it's a good thing you've summoned those lions. But, why didn't you summon your tiger?"

He flicked the blood from his blade.

"They are my companions!" Mikito said firmly, eyes narrowing. _Not to mention they can't get along if their lives depended on it. It's enough dealing with these guys._

"Kill her already!" The Wind damiyo bellowed, standing just a few meters from Daishiro, having seen the whole thing himself and wasn't the least bit pleased. Mikito mowed through those beasts with some effort on her part, and just when they were going to cut her into pieces the others had to show up, and not to mention Daishiro helped himself and killed a good dozen or more.

"I didn't contact you Shimura for nothing! Who's side are you on!? Clearly it's mine since I'm paying you a bundle to handle this for me and what do you and your clan go and do-"

Daishiro cut the man off swiftly, running his sword right through his torso and watching with pleasure as the noble's face contorted with shock and pain. He could feel his body tremble as his life blood poured down into the sand, he was losing strength, and eventually he'd die. But, for now he'd suffer and wither.

"D-Daishiro!?" Mikito's eyes widened as he barked in shock and outrage, staring at the blood steadily flowing towards her and every other possible direction. The blade protruding from the Wind damiyo's back. She took four very rapid steps, eyes glowing with fury. "What are you doing!?"

"You...Scoundrel." The Wind damiyo hissed, clenching the torn garb with vehemence as he glowered at Daishiro, refusing to turn away from his dark and glinting eyes.

"...How dare you do this to me...You filthy Shimura, just a shinobi beneath me! You're all expendable!"

"I have all emergency powers, it was your blessing." Daishiro said coldly, digging his sword even deeper until it was more then halfway through the noble's torso. "I have never been beneath you and have been playing you since I arrived here, you're just a pompous damiyo...No different than the rest. Nobody slights the Shimura and lives to speak about it...This is finally over."

"Uaagghhh!" The Wind damiyo cried out in pain, hoarsely he began to sputter up ridiculous amounts of blood as the blade was removed from his torso. Flesh squelched and blood gushed like a geyser from his torso, leaving him to fall spine first and roll across the sand before he finally stopped some feet away. Blood dotted the entire path of his trajectory.

"Why!?" Mikito thundered, stomping towards the older man until she was just a few feet away. "Why did you kill him?"

"What will you do now, Mikito? Perpetuate this conflict further or end it like you desire?"

Mikito narrowed her eyes, grip tightening on her weapons as she faced off against him.

Why would Daishiro do such a thing...

"I was given all emergency powers, a new damiyo will take the place of that brazen fat bastard. I have all rights to slay him if I see fit, he's done this to himself. He was far too brazen and arrogant, it was time he met his end by me running my sword through him. He set himself up for it."

"Daishiro..." Mikito grated out.

"You've yet to answer my question. What are you going to do now, Mikito?"


	85. Cessation

"I no longer want to run away!"

Hinata

* * *

Mikito glared at Daishiro, eyes burning relentlessly hoping to scorch his form to nothing but ashes. She never trusted him as far as she could throw him, and while that was very far she'd never take her chance. He was a dark and antagonistic man who made a move against the Domou in nothing short of stupidity using the excuse of resources to justify his folly.

Now, he just killed the Wind damiyo- a lord and there was no way that'd remain quiet. Somebody must have seen him do the deed and was telling their peers at this moment. To make matters worse he was challenging her-questioning her resolution and convictions. She never sought out conflict, only seeking to end or finish it before it could even get started. Now that the Wind would be backing off it was going to lead to two things. Her backing down, or continuing this fight, something her husband may favor doing.

Daishiro wasn't aiming to get between the two of them, but he was trying to get them to challenge each other. She wasn't a total idealist and tried to stay down to earth, but she never killed needlessly. Only when it was needed, and she always gave her foes a warning to retreat before she really caught her stride and start busting heads wide open.

More importantly he was challenging her. Would she go along with Madara's desire to continue the battle if that was indeed what his desired, or if she'd object that notion and push for the conflict to be put to an end. It was very much possible now to put an end to this-the brazen Wind damiyo was now dead and wouldn't be making aggressive moves against anyone, another would come to replace him that'd be less brazen and would want to settle things without conflict anymore.

"I've already made my decision." Daishiro cut through her train of thought, tone as sharp as his gaze. "We're pulling back."

"What of the Earth damiyo!?"

"He was in an alliance with the Wind damiyo to seize everything under the Wind's banner, since the fool is dead that noble will cut his losses and retreat back to the Earth country."

"And, what will you do?"

"Put an end to this." Daishiro smirked before waving to his men fighting close by. "We're pulling back, tell the others!"

They killed their foes, doing as their leader ordered.

"I'll be seeing you around, Mikito..." Daishiro vanished in a swirl of leaves and sand leaving before her fist could connect with his skull.

"Damn him!" She snarled, glaring at the exact spot where his feet had been-blood was slowly filling the gaps.

Knowing Daishiro he was already on the other side of the battlefield, or even further than that, and he in fact was. She wouldn't be facing off against him anymore for the time being.

She beamed right for Madara, judging by his chakra he was in a serious fight.

* * *

Madara and Sasuke clashed bitterly, ethereal blades and solid rock swiped and crashed relentlessly. Madara stepped forward and swung the blade up from his hip, finding the smallest opening possible and worming his way through it. This didn't sway Sasuke in the least and he easily deflected the attack with a mental command, slightly amused to see chunks of earth cascading down.

It was clear that his style differed greatly from Madara. His movements were deliberate and powerful, like a fire being being fed through the wind, growing and ever increasing as time dragged on. He focused on offense more than defense, although she could go on a vicious attack easily enough, Madara's Susano'o had two more weapons than he did.

"Grrgghhhh..." Madara grunted, straining as the tip of his blade skewed passed Sasuke's titan's head as it ducked under the attack. A second and third sword came from the side.

However, Sasuke swung out with both of his mammoth swords, halting his trajectory.

"You're not half bad, Uchiha." Sasuke jeered, her boiling eyes burning as he locked them with the Mangekyo. "You're a lot stronger than your father, I'll give you that much. But, I know that Mangekyo is straining you at the moment, I wonder how long you can keep going."

"You stupid monkey." Madara growled. "I'll keep this up as long as I can!"

"Well then, let's see it." Sasuke advanced on him. "Don't disappoint me!"

Again, Madara slammed against the vicious barrage of swipes and swings, narrowly avoiding getting struck in the side with Sasuke's Earth Human's massive fist before swaying away from the lethal strike that came next.

His eyes widened as she spotted the next attack coming, the earthen sword moving at frightening speeds. He swung one blade up knocking the attack aside, watching raptly as Sasuke halted its wild trajectory and brought it back down from above.

Madara strained, pushing up and away.

He grunted, charging forwards with surprising speed. One sword swung, beaming from the side cutting through the air giving it an electric sort of sound. He wasn't surprised when Sasuke blocked it, and with great speed he brought two more forward.

**BOOOOM!**

They charged at each again, both taking advantage of the opening-what would be an opening. Madara surged chakra into his blade, in the blink of an eye it skewed forward, the one single swing sent shock waves across the ground as it was torn asunder.

Sasuke blocked the attack just barely, but his massive humanoid lost its wrist.

With a grunt, Madara distanced himself, panting roughly as he wiped sweat away from his brows.

Sasuke formed the bird seal, and within a second his humanoid was back to even, having two hands once more.

"What the hell..." Madara seethed, eyes narrowing at the massive hand a few feet away from them and back to the fresh one.

"How do you like that?" Sasuke asked cockily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can replace the missing limbs easily, unlike your technique which stems from your eyes which you can't possibly do. I'm not limited like you. I think if I bash that thing hard enough it'll dissipate and you'll be severely drained."

_I'm going to need to use... _Madara gritted his teeth, fighting against the burning pain that was rippling through his eyes. He was sweating even more profusely, and the strain was becoming too much-at this point his eyes were going to start to bleed again. If this kept up Sasuke was going to end up besting him, because if his Susano'o did get hit hard enough it'd in fact dissipate.

"You see, I'm used to battling Mikito." Sasuke spoke over the loud booming of footsteps. Mikito was nothing like Madara in any certain aspect-she was ferocious and nothing short of a monster. Madara wasn't grabbing him by the armor and swinging him around while hammering bone breaking blows into his stomach, he wasn't grabbing him by the ankle and swinging him face first into the ground, nor was he tossing him around without any problem.

His Susano'o was nothing to scoff at, but compared to the direct damage Mikito could dish out...The titanic strength she possessed. "I guess it makes sense why you Uchiha allied yourselves with the Domou-you're all stagnant and the Domou are a breath of fresh air."

"My brother pushed for the alliance, that had nothing to do with me" Madara said with some bitterness. He would have gotten by just fine without the Domou, but Izuna pushed for the alliance since the very beginning, pushed for the marriage between him and Mikito, and had a huge part to do with the whole thing just in general.

"And, I suppose you married Mikito out of obligation."

"That doesn't concern you!"

Sasuke swung forward viciously, and Madara swung a second later, blocking the blow, gritting his teeth as he pushed forward both struggling against each other.

Madara lashed out at Sasuke. The leader of the Sarutobi blocked the dizzying barrage, countering with his own powerful slashes pressing his assault.

Madara found himself stepping back from the assault, blocking the strikes raining on him. He swung forward just as the earthen blade nearly stabbed through his guardian's chest.

Sasuke was vicious in his assault as he cut forward, slamming Madara's defenses with powerful slashes. He spun, holding out one arm as he grasped the Susano'o by the throat and with a mental command the massive hand began to crush down with horrible force.

Madara had the fool right where he wanted him, easily lobbing off the left arm with a powerful swipe, and stabbed right through the humanoid's chest spilling out tons of earth.

"Well then..." Sasuke chuckled, steadily advancing on the Uchiha, feeling his smirk grow since Madara didn't back up an inch. He formed the boar seal, letting his chakra flourish, and exerted it forcing chunks of earth to cluster together to form an entire arm on the left side as well cluttered together around the hole in his humanoid's chest quickly filling it.

_Damn it... _Madara cursed silently, watching with unrestrained anger as the humanoid was back to even.

"You're looking a little frightful Madara. Is this not as easy as you thought it would be?"

Madara lunged in the air, twisting sharply and arcing his blade down using the fall to add more power and momentum into his attack. Sasuke easily blocked the attack, swinging a massive fist forward, forcing the massive blue guardian to stagger back. "What's the matter, am I moving too fast for you?"

"Hardly!" Madara smashed right into him. He slammed two punches across the humanoid's jaw. Sasuke dodged the next strike, but he was already prepared he followed with a vicious swing. Sasuke lunged towards him, closing the gap and at the last second dodged slamming a massive fist into his ribs.

"I must say, you do have impressive power, and your tactical ability is extraordinary, but you like any other Uchiha rely on your eyes too much, and it's coming back to haunt you." Sasuke smirked, launching himself forward and aiming his humanoid's shoulder for Madara's gut, but before he could connect a blast of lightning speared right for him, forcing him to evade and slide back.

"Sasuke!" Mikito shouted, glaring up at the man atop his humanoid.

"You came just in time, I was about to wipe out this shit stain."

"Madara!

"I'm...Fine." Madara said, wiping at his eyes before focusing again. "How are things on your end?"

"Mikito!"

Daiki was barreling right towards them.

"I got him."

"The Earth damiyo's army is starting to advance. I'll handle Sasuke, you handle Daiki." Mikito said, turning and watching as his blue guardian dissipated leaving him to land on the ground solidly with some blood around his eyes-it wasn't too bad, but they were doing the same thing as before.

Madara nodded, dashing away a second later.

"Mikito..." Sasuke eyed her closely.

"I've kept you waiting long enough, shall we get right to it?"

"Bold as always, I like that about you. But, you seem a little dwarfed at the moment."

"The only thing I need is mt chakra and limbs, let's see how durable your Earth Human is compared to Daishiro's Earth Tyrant and Hashirama's Wood Oni...I will put you and your clan to route."

He pressed the pain in his shoulder to the back of his mind. He flipped off of his humanoid's skull, spotting Mikito darting right for him.

"You can fly?"

"Flight is simple, but I could be using my Futon."

Sasuke grunted, his massive humanoid heaved slamming its massive arm forward.

Mikito narrowed her eyes, flaring her chakra suddnely and darting away to the side leaving a wave of chakra behind, pressing the ball of her foot into an earth jutsu to add speed to her already blinding sprinted. She strained flipping over a massive fireball, wincing just slightly at the shearing heat of the jutsu. Sasuke was a level above most when it comes to his Fire jutsus.

She seen through his barrage, swinging her saya hard, blocking what would have been a straight slash on her jaw, missing him by just an inch as she glided forward, blade arcing towards him.

Sasuke followed through with the movement, slamming one flooding hand into the blade, just halting the attack, but the impact drove him back against his will tearing trenches as he finally came to a stop. Biceps and triceps flexing, forearms ripping with striations, he held back the gleaming tip-just inches from his shoulder. It wasn't how close the tip was that put him on edge, it was the sheer power behind the attack.

_If she would have connected I'd be down one arm and probably have a busted chest._

He smirked swinging his arm to the sde, gritting his teeth as he blocked Mikito's swift kick, pain pulsated through his forearm, like mini shock waves. They pushed against each other silently before his humanoid broke the stand off and prowled after Mikito forcing her to pelt it rapidly until it collapsed, crushing thousands with it.

"You're not shocked are you?" Mikito asked, swatting away his massive forearm.

She evaded the darting burning spheres of energy, dashing in with a quick flourish of her legs, slamming his shin against Sasuke's stomach, powering through and smashing him through the body of his own humanoid. The ground quaked, and the massive thing crumbled down until there was a huge pile of debris and smoke sweeping around for miles.

She pressed her attack taking advantage of the brief pause, latching onto her hand on his ankle with one hand, and swung him around slamming him face first into the upper part of the torso, letting him go and letting the rest of the impact carry him across the ground.

Sasuke twisted off of his back grabbing a hold of the ground beneath, and sprung up heaving himself up with one arm sliding to a controlled stop.

Mikito grunted, shooting away, spotting an afterimage fade, and another blast of fire shooting towards her from above.

Sasuke dodged the frenzied assault, countering with his own slashes and pressing the attack. But, Mikito was ferocious and was flying all over the place. The sheer attack force and abrasive approach that she exuded battered his defense. Rather than getting defensive he got offensive, clashing with her in a vicious display of power and speed.

Finally, he overpowered her, pushing her blade to the side and swiped down. Mikito swayed passed the attack, lashing out with her own attack which niked Sasuke's right cheek leaving a small cut. Just as she pulled back, her senses alerted her to danger, and she jumped to the side as a series of fireballs beamed under her crashing into one stack of earth jutsu exploding into a blaze of light.

_I'd better end this! _She charged forward, swiping forward quickly. Sasuke deflected the precise stab, not going to make the same mistake twice, he swarmed her in a flash of steel. It would no doubt make anyone drop their mouth in awe.

Mikito augmented with chalra entirely dashed, jumped, cartwheeled, and somersaulted over and through his deadly curtain of steel. Gracefully gliding as she dodged one slash, deflecting another with a quick flourish.

Both circled the other, dashing in and out, blades slamming into the other, fists crashing, shins smashing, and elbows battering as they fought for supremacy. Mikito's attack style revolved around speed, unpredictability, power and lightning reflexes, she read into moves before they were executed, timed them, and countered accordingly. The power behind each individual swing was enough to cut people in half vertically and gouge off limbs.

They battled back and forth, forcing the other to block and parry what would have been deadly swings. The ground groaned from their clash-as the other clashes, but they were fighting with sheer intensity. Each swing was backed with their full strength and precise technique, each parry was executed to perfection, and each block was excellently timed.

They broke their stalemate, sliding back across the terrain.

Sasuke grunted, slamming his foot back, and propelled himself towards Mikito with horrendous speed. He swiped from the side, a tight arc, his sword screaming through the space between them. Mikito swung to the side, raising her sword a bit higher, gritting her teeth as they collided.

_He's no slouch, however... _Mikito slid forward his feet turning into mere blurs, and she pushed forward, sheath and shin rocketing towards targets-Sasuke dodged the steel, but couldn't block the kick in time.

Feeling blood gushing in and from his mouth, tearing through the back of his throat, Sasuke sprung up to his feet.

"Mikito!"He appeared again, just an inch from her, swinging one massive fist forward. She blocked his punch, returning two for good measure. Eight hundred kicks from the side ten hundred elbows from above and over a thousand punches from every direction. Another punch. Another hundred strikes. Another barrage.

This continued for several long minutes, Sasuke appearing in a flash and pressing his attack, Mikito gliding and returning vicious blow after blow, matching him blow for blow.

Sasuke gasped, the metallic taste on the tip of his tongue and sharp pain in his punctuated his condition as he slid back. His muscles were screaming. He was tiring. He was getting dizzy from defending and attacking from different angles, the blood dripping from his gash was slitting between his eyes obscuring his vision for the most fleeting of seconds, and his arms felt as heavy as lead.

"I hope you've gotten whatever it is you've come for, Sasuke. If you care about your kinsmen I suggest you get out of here, now."

_Continuing to fight is only going to be detrimental for me in the long run, I'll pull back for now. Need to get this rib healed anyways. _Sasuke narrowed his eyes, flashing through a series of seals, and sending a storm of fireballs forward-giving Mikito little time to dodge the total flurry.

"I won't forget this, Mikito!"

* * *

Madara and Daiki slammed into each other. Madara's blade deflected by the Hyuga's hand while he swung his free palm forward. Teeth gritting Madara pushed against him, following through on his swing and sending Daiki back. "What's the matter, finally get permission from Mikito to fight me!?"

"I don't need her permission, Hyuga!"

Madara slammed his shin against Daiki's jaw watching with glee as blood flew freely from the older man's mouth. He shot towards him, gunbai already flashing forward, but Daiki was quick to react, and snapped one hand hand up batting aside the clubbing blow.

Madara grunted, rolling onto his side and lunging in with a quick flinch and hastily dodged the chakra coated palm.

He twisted back shooting towards Daiki, smashing his sickle into the man's blade forcing both of them to grit their teeth.

Daiki reached forward with one arm, chakra blasting off of his palm, tearing the ground apart where Madara had been prior. This left Daiki open, still turning through his attack leaving his side exposed, Madara swiped forward with his sickle, the gleaming steel flew away from its intended target.

_Tenketsu... _Madara frowned, slowly shifting his footing.

Daiki landed quietly several feet away, remaining motionless. _That was too close... _

They shot forward with no further thought.

With a swift backhand Daiki knocked Madara back, appearing behind her, and kicking out.

Madara grunted in pain, sliding under the rippling kick, and tearing gashes into the ground. He forcefully stopped himself, darting forward, trading attacks with Daiki.

He flew back, smacking a palm out of the way with a simple wave of his gunbai, darting up to Daiki and punching him across the face and sending him back to the ground.

Momentarily caught off guard, Madara was kicked to the side, skidding along the ground. Daiki charged him, swarming him in a whirlwind of palms and chakra. Madara glared intensely, smacking four palms with ease, and slammed his gunbai into the glinting steel.

He spun kicking out, colliding with Daiki's instep.

"That's rich coming from you of all people!" Daiki yelled, throwing away all restraint. He shot forward with blistering speed, tearing through the air and leaving a shock wave behind in his wake. He heaved once, slamming his palm into Madara's gunbai, the resulting impact blew both of them away.

"You Hyuga..." Madara slid into a stance, locking eyes with Daiki. The distance between them was nonexistent. They were before each other, swinging in unison, the ground rocked from their collision, kicking up the foot or so of water around them up into the air-the impact sweeping their hair in every direction. Their blades screeched as they broke their stalemate, but Daiki took advantage of a small opening.

He slid ahead, thrusting his arm forward, aiming the tip for Madara's abdomen. With lightning quick reflexes, Madara dashed to the side avoiding the stab, but Daiki swiveled after him, his blade carving up and forward within his trajectory.

Madara smirked, twisting, increasing the speed of his draw.

Daiki grunted, watching in anger as the tip of his blade was cut clean. He shifted his weight off of his front foot, sliding to the side, watching as Madara's blade cut into the sand, and the quickly retracted his arm.

The two shot towards each other. Daiki drawing his sword in a fluid motion as Madara swung his gunbai all of his strength. Their weapons slammed into each other, Madara's teeth gritting as he forced the blade to the side.

He was pressed-dodging the downward slash that the Hyuga transitioned into, jumping back. As soon as his feet hit the ground he jumped back, gripping his hilt with two hands and swung from the side. Daiki shifted his stance back, deflecting the blow, and jumped forward getting into Madara's guard, and got a cut on his sleeve.

With the wound dished out, Madara jumped forward. He grunted as a jolt of pain shot through his leg, he ignored the nagging sensation and powered through with the movement.

With an opening now present, Daiki turned sharply, lashing out with one arm, his palm smashing into Madara's back drawing a pained grunt from the man. The Uchiha didn't have much time to glare as the Hyuga launched himself forward this time swinging his arm in a tight curve-Madara dodged the vicious attack with ease, drawing his sword in a flash and cut across Daiki's wrist.

"Little brat." Daiki spat.

"I forgot you Hyuga like to dance around instead of actually fight."

They dashed towards each other again, a silhouette of flashing steel and movement surrounding them-where they were moving at break neck speeds.

Madara pivoted away from a palm, jamming three of his knuckles into Daiki's chest armor and pushing him away.

"This isn't over!" Daiki snarled. "Mark my words-you Uchiha and the Domou will pay for this!"

"I'll be waiting." Madara grated out, grimacing in pain as the man retreated.

He struggled to clear his vision, wiping at his eyes quickly before quickly resuming in one of the battles.

* * *

Things began to clear up very rapidly after the last series of battles which lasted four days. Every other clan besides the Uchiha, Domou, and Shimura cut their losses and returned to the Fire country or we currently in route to that very location. The Wind's army took a serious hampering, and the Earth damiyo's army was in the same boat. It was something the Earth damiyo wasn't happy about and cut his ties completely with the Wind.

The Earth damiyo cut his alliance to a emphatic end and pulled back with the rest of his forces.

Sasuke and the Sarutobi had been the most persistent along with the Akimichi, Shainingu and Hageshii. The trio of clans all took pieces of land that didn't belong to them and it took conflict to finally force them off of that land and send them packing. Tunoichi tried to stem to tides but failed after miscalculating an attack and Sasuke pounced on that opening. It wasn't long after that the Sarutobi were put in route with the Shainingu following close behind after suffering heavy losses in a two day conflict.

Despite the numbers advantage they had Mikito and the Domou were ferocious in their attacks-coupled with their lion Summonings, and then there was Madara and the Uchiha who were extremely fierce and didn't show any mercy.

And, since the clans contacted already got their payments, they couldn't care less what is going on the moment.

For Sasuke and the Sarutobi it was a matter of cutting their losses.

The very air itself was poisonous. It was chalk full of tension and trepidation, it could be cut with a razor, it could be cut with the mere whispering of a word. It could be cut with a simple breath. Fleeting, but would leave a tornado in its place that served only as a destructive force.

Madara stood face to face with people he never thought he would-and quite frankly for most of them, didn't have the desire too. Mikito was the complete opposite, of course, looking rather passive, but relieved that they were altogether.

Souji stood with his arms crossed and a stony expression pointed right onto Daishiro, Kosuke, and the new more lithe Wind damiyo.

The Shimura wasn't wearing any armor, but the sword at his side was more than enough to get the point across.

The Sand damiyo-Ryouma sat front and center with the Wind damiyo-Sakamoto.

"Have you gotten my message?"

"Of course, it is why I agreed to have this meeting. You have something important you want to discuss with me." Ryouma said calmly, putting his eyes onto Sakamoto for several long moments. He turned them onto Daishiro for a long moment, staring at the man with all intent.

Sakomoto nodded, his posture remaining completely calm. "You are aware, my military...Our armies have taken a steep loss with all of these battles, especially the most recent one..." Despite the union he once had with the Earth damiyo-he told that clown to shove it where the sun don't shine; his men were still killed, it was only natural in battle. There would always be losses, but he'd have to persevere and fix all of the damage later. He was expecting losses, but nothing so steep. His predecessor was more than willing to sacrifice people.

"I am are weary of this conflict, and I can't risk taking any more losses. The Wind's military once numbered in the high hundreds of thousands, and that's not taking into account the reserves. But, after this constant war for months I'm done to a minimum of three hundred thousand and that's including the reserves which have become slim..." Sakamoto clenched his hands into fists.

Ryouma nodded his head, mulling it over. He never turned away anyone that was in need, that's why many called his country the heart of the entire region. No matter of class, age, or gender everyone was given a chance and a safe haven. He also never invited or wished to seek conflict, instead trying to keep his doors open for all who need it the most. "However, I think you've already taken into account that you will not get any of my territory nor order me around."

This brought a reaction out of everyone, but none were pleasant.

"I have, and accept." Sakamoto said firmly. It was either do this, or continue to fight and end up having his entire army wiped out, or close to it. Just because he didn't know when to stop perpetuating a war that had since come to an end. Then he'd be forced to send out children to the battlefields, to provide cover at the very least. He didn't want to do this and refused to. "I will leave you to your own devices, you will retain your autonomy."

"Hmm." Ryouma nodded softly, just barely putting his head into a decline. He flicked his eyes from Daishiro to Kosuke. "And, what will the Shimura do after this? I'd hate to think you'd return and attack out of spite. I know you are a dark clan."

Kosuke resisted the urge to sneer, suppressing it with sheer willpower. Ryouma wasn't wrong to ask the question, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat his response to the noble the slightest. "We'll be going back to our compound. Our business here is finished."

Mikito stared at them long and hard.

"As long as the children remain safe. That's the only thing that matters." Mikito spoke up for the first time. There were roughly one hundred thousand soldiers left in Ryouma's Imperial army, and that would quickly dwindle with the next battle. It was better to end things before the thought or very notion of putting children on the front lines entered anyone's minds.

"I agree, this has gone on long enough." Daishiro simply nodded. The best thing for them was to end this conflict, he wasn't going to have his men fight any longer, not when they had bigger things to worry about. Keeping the Senju at more than an arm's length could prove to be a mistake. "It's best for the Sand and Wind to not continue fighting."

"We should finish this quickly then and go our separate ways." Madara concluded gruffly.

The response wasn't welcomed by some, but nobody objected the point.

"I agree, husband."

Madara looked at her with shock for a moment before he schooled his expression.

"I'm in agreement. Let's finish this so we can go our separate ways. We've been fighting for long enough." Souji continued.

Daishiro smirked. He battled this woman daily, hell hourly, and quite frankly got his ass tossed around like a sack of rocks by this woman, but he paid her back more than enough for that. Even with his Earth Tyrant she'd just bash and smash her way through before grabbing and dumping him right on his head, leaving a gash across his face, and sending him plummeting through the very ground.

He wouldn't even try to sell her short. But, here she was agreeing with him, and verbally saying as much in front of Madara, her husband. For a lot of people it wouldn't matter, but shinobi cared about appearances, and Madara definitely did being an Uchiha. Mikito agreeing with him so openly could send the wrong message, but nonetheless he was happy she agreed. He thought Madara would only try to further this conflict, but he had been wrong and like he expected Mikito was maintaining her usual stance.

Well, not everything goes according to plan.

"Well, in that case let's move forward." Ryouma reasoned with a smile.

"Everything is formalized." Souji said with both eyes narrowed. While Sakamoto wasn't as brazen as the last Wind damiyo, he wasn't going to hold his breath that he wouldn't make no stupid choices.

"Indeed." Mikito said with a small smile, looking at Madara for a few moments before turning away. She refrained from giving into her...Fears for lack of a better term when it came to these sorts of things. Formal truces, ceasefires, alliances, and anything of the sort had a tendency to spiral downhill sooner or later. It was worse with shinobi clans that only ever went through with it to get something in return-while damiyos didn't even hold true to it. "You just have to sign, and then this will be over with."

It took less than ten minutes for it to be finished and they took their leave, Daishiro and the Shimura's chakra signatures heading steadily to the Fire country.

"If you'd all come with, I have you payment ready." Ryouma said kindly.

That was good news, great news, but Mikito was very keen on leaving.

They quickly made their way to another side of the castle.

"Your payment right here." The damiyo indicated the stacks on his desk with a sweeping hand. There was _a lot._ "You've taken all of my expectations and have blown them out of the water. This has been a success. Thanks to your efforts and courage, the Sand country remains as it always has been."

Madara frowned. "We've completed our mission. Anything else now is just a moot point, our work here is finished."

Mikito nodded, agreeing silently.

"I trust this will be sufficient." The damiyo uncovered the stacks of ryo.

"It will." Souji nodded. It had been more than what he was previously expecting. It was more than well if he had to say so.

"Excellent." The damiyo nodded, resting his arms behind his back.

They could distribute the ryo later, for now they just had to do well to collect all of it and store it within a seal which only took a few seconds. Mikito gave a small bow while Madara and Souji settled on a nod before they exited the room and headed for their respective chambers to prepare to leave.

"What's next on our agenda?" Mikito looked to her husband, then to Souji, a small pep in her step as she walked a few inches ahead of them.

"I'm going to wash up, I'll meet you at the gates in two hours." Souji excused himself, moving down a hall opposite of the direction they were going in.

Mikito walked with Madara in silence, watching her husband look around with his usual impassive scowl and small glare. She supposed she could understand why he had the reputation he had, but people would always say things that weren't true and over exaggerate on everything having to do with that person. People were just that way, if they hated someone, they'd say ill things about them, and those ill things in turn picked up into a widely held fact by the glib and ignorant.

But, there's no way a demon could come up with the nickname 'Mik-chan' at least in her mind. Madara was the furthest thing from a demon, he may be fierce and merciless on the battlefields, but if he wasn't-if those who were out there weren't they'd be the ones dead.

"So, I'm your Mik-chan, huh?"

Madara nearly tripped over his feet, whirling around on Mikito with a pointed glare once he collected himself. As he expected by now she wasn't the least bit afraid and even appeared to be amused with him nearly falling face first by tripping over his own feet. It only made him glare more. How dare she! He had been in the moment, in the middle of a fight, and if he didn't shorten her name she would have likely been struck by that attack. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. You call me bossman."

She shook her head, letting a soft sigh escape her lips as she entered their shared room first with gentle steps. Madara really had no idea how significant it was that he gave her a nickname, the man was truly inept when it came to anything along the lines or romance, love, or anything of the like. He had been at a loss when she straddled him and consummated their marriage soon after, and before that he had said Izuna and her were getting chummy which was just wrong.

Bossman really wasn't her nickname for him, well it was and wasn't. She called him that partly because he repeatedly told her not to and showed annoyance-there was no affection or familiarity attached to it like Mik-chan. He shortened her name and added that suffix of chan to show adoration or something of the sort. It could have just came out, but the fact is how it came out, and the context he put it in.

"Madara, I wish you understood these sorts of things better."

"I understand just fine." He snorted, glancing at her with a dry expression as he gathered up some clean clothes. Women were always so confusing and insistent when it came to things of this nature. Why couldn't they just leave it be and not overthink? It's a reason why he steered clear of anything having to do with romance other than it being one giant waste of time-it was more confusing than necessary.

"Okay, Maa-chan!"

Madara sighed, rubbing his hand down his face as he headed for the bathroom. "Don't call me that in front of people, and definitely not in front of Izuna."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." Mikito grinned, sauntering up to him and tapping him on the nose. Yes, the monolithic and impassive faced Madara, her husband being called Maa-chan before all of his peers was definitely not something Madara wanted. Izuna would also be relentless and repeat it over and over, regardless if Madara was alone or in front of a billion people. "Do you need my help washing your back or hair?"

"I'll be just fine." Madara opted not to entertain her and entered the bathroom. He washed himself down in the tub and changed his clothes soon after, sighing softly at the feel of clean fabric. It had been getting sticky recently because of all the blood that splashed onto him. He went back into the shared room, noting that Mikito was ass naked without a care in the world and sauntered right passed him sashaying her hips obnoxiously.

"Damn it, I should have agreed." He couldn't just sigh at the gesture from his wife, and he was tempted to go back in the bathroom and have a second bath with her right now at this very moment. But, he refrained from his more primal urges and went through the process of getting ready; slinging his gubai behind his back, securing his sickle at his side and, nestling his pristine sword under his obi.

He could roll around in the bed or bath with Mikito later on, once they got this all settled. Then, they'd have all the time in the world and he would take advantage of it.

Finally, it took a while, like twenty minutes, but Mikito exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel and having another wrapped around her hair.

"You couldn't get dressed in there?" Madara was a bit exasperated with her.

Did she not know what she did to him?

"No." Just like that she dropped both of her towels exposing her naked flesh and allowing her abundant hair to fall down like a curtain. It was all fine and dandy that Madara was punctual and liked to get dressed when he was done, but she needed to do other things-like brush her hair before she got dressed. More importantly she never rushed when it came to this, and seeing Madara so torn made her joyful.

Who knew he'd be struggling to keep himself under control?

"Do you have any shame?" Madara asked, taking a deep breath as he reined in his urge to pounce on his wife and take her. He did every other time she'd just stroll out the bathroom with water still glistening on her dark skin, but they also weren't preparing to leave back to their compounds at those times either.

"Before you, my husband. I do not." Mikito chirped, deliberately walking passed him and letting her breast brush against his arm. She smiled at the way he tensed, and put her focus around her, moving around the room gathering a set of clean clothes and swiftly put them on while brushing her hair getting rid of any knots and tangles-there were quite a few and she growled low as she ran it through one last time taking out a rather persistent snarl in her mane. "Why should I feel shame being naked before you?"

"That wasn't my point..." Madara shook his head, moving for their window and shut it tightly ensuring that there wasn't a peeping tom anywhere. How could his point just float right over her head? Perhaps it didn't, she got his point, but her point was that she felt no shame at all standing before him like she was now. And, she shouldn't feel ashamed, but she seemed so modest before. Maybe he got special treatment because he was her husband?

"My point still stands. Just wait until we live in the same home, you'll never see me with clothes on."

"Can you finish getting ready?" Madara groused, crossing his arms over his chest and pointedly looking out the window.

He felt a surge of...At the prospect of her walking around in the nude all day without a care in the world. What kind of husband would he be if he just turned away from her or didn't indulge in that? He'd be nothing short of a fool in every man's eyes including his own. Mikito was very womanly and by all means sexy, of course she wasn't the most beautiful he had seen, but she had a natural foxiness and was always sensitive to his needs.

He also felt a surge of pride knowing that Mikito had no fear or shame before him and that they did the impossible. Everywhere they stepped the people of this village looked at him, Izuna, the Uchiha, and the Domou with fear and apprehension in their eyes. There was some admiration from those that dared to dream, but for the most part whenever they came walking through everyone got out of the way and had wide eyes. They's mutter and whisper among themselves, praying that he or any of the others could hear them, when it reality he and the rest of the Domou and Uchiha could hear them just fine.

They accomplished the impossible. They repelled the invasion that swept through the entire region taking one village after the next, one country after the next, forcing everyone save for the shinobi staking land that they took into retreat. They accomplished this despite being outnumbered ten to one, hell they were outnumbered a million to one if not more. He hadn't been concerned, there was no failure in his mind, he'd complete this with perfection like he did with everything else in his life. He would repel the invasion force and anyone else that wanted to try and be brazen.

It was a bit daunting that they had to go up against close to a million strong all by themselves, but they still triumphed in part thanks to the Domou's companions, and in due part to their will and wit to seeing it through to the very end. All the Uchiha and Domou worked as a single unit, there wasn't any miscommunication or anything of the sort. They attacked in sync and their attack styles complimented each other almost perfectly, though the Domou were more ferocious than his own kinsmen in battle.

News of their triumph would spread far and wide. He could already see the shock on Hashirama's face.

"It's time we take our leave." Madara turned to Mikito, taking in the light blue haori she decided to wear as opposed to the black one. Izuna could be a real pain in the ass, and Ahiko could be a total klutz, but they really outdid themselves with these uniforms and forehead protectors. Though, he wasn't wearing that nauseating green haori, all the uniforms fit well with each other and at least one didn't have hakama which he was grateful for. He never did like them or the maintenance one needed to keep up on them.

"Yes, husband."

Madara waited with barely restrained patience as the guards opened up the mammoth gates of the castle, letting them shut behind him as he and Mikito began their trek towards the front gates hundreds of feet away from them. He didn't even bother sparing a glance back at the castle, or turn around to take in his surroundings. He crossed his arms over his armored chest slowly coming to a stop, the large gates that were halfway open blocked out some of the sunlight that kissed the earth.

Not to his surprise Souji stood in the middle of the sunlight with all of the Uchiha and Domou around him wearing a rather peaceful expression on his face.

He was wondering why he couldn't feel anyone within the castle, but he shouldn't have been surprised it was Souji staying on top of things.

Madara nodded once settling his eyes onto Souji who had changed, now donning a red haori and wearing his dark black armor; as always he had two swords crossed behind his back and four nestled on each side of his waist secured by his obi with another katana secured behind his waist.

Madara inclined his head as Souji took notice of him and Mikito.

It took just a second for Madara to close the gap, his eyes searching the area.

"Everyone is present and ready." Souji said, giving the area a sharp once over as well.

"We'll keep moving until we come across the next village, wherever that may be." Madara said, looking at Souji for a moment before letting his eyes fall on everyone. Chiasa, Isamu, Shin, Bunji, Hayami, Masa, Mitsuki, Isami, Hikaku, Hiro, Misaka, Aito, Arata, Yuto, and lastly Yuko. They all fought extremely hard and there was no quit in any of them, he couldn't be more proud.

Proud that the Domou didn't slow down the Uchiha and if anything made them even stronger, and proud that the Uchiha never wavered and got along with the Domou despite their first interaction.

They all led their charge with valor and valiantly.

He hated to admit it, but Yuko was nothing short of splendid as well and proved herself to be more than capable.

"We'll make a short stop and continue to move at night without pause."

"Take care of anything that is prudent." Mikito added gently.

"The next village is in the Fire country. We should stop at either Akigawa village or move until we hit the Wave village." Souji informed Madara, walking towards him and stopping a few inches in front of Mikito. "There aren't any shinobi in either of those villages, and since it's winter they'll be scarce all together. It'll be a good place to rest for a few minutes."

"Hn." Madara nodded, pleased. He turned his eyes onto onto Mikito. She gave a small nod and hum of agreement, having no objections, she wanted to leave just as bad as he did-probably more if he were to guess, this conflict went on longer than any one of them expected. He turned around fully, eyes gazing at all the Uchiha and Domou-their bright haoris and high collared shirts, their thick forehead protectors-the new uniforms that every Uchiha and Domou wore.

Before in the Grass village they looked divided but together, now they were completely united. United as one mind.

He felt another surge of pride. They've all come an extremely long way from what they used to be.

"Chiasa, Masa, Isami, and Isamu I want you four to take point behind me." Madara said, looking them over for a second.

Hikaku, Hayami, Mitsuki, Shin I want you all to be in the rear." Souji said.

"Misaka, Aito, Hiro I want you three in the middle with Souji, Yuko I want you right by my side, the rest of you spread out a few inches. Madara and I will be at the helm." Mikito said, keeping her tone soft like before, but there was still firmness to it.

They all got into formation silently with Yuko looking uncomfortable as she stood a few inches from Mikito.

"We'll rest for the remainder of the day when we arrive at one of the villages mentioned, once night hits we'll move without pause until we get to the Domou compound." Madara finished.

"I have no arguments, my compound is closer after all." Mikito said, a smile edging on her lips. She really couldn't help herself. His eyes darted directly onto her. Her smile grew more, and she found it satisfying to have all of his attention on her and just her.

"Good."

"I am ready when you are, bossman!"

"Hn. I told you to stop calling me that."

"Let's run together!" Mikito smacked him on the back as the gates to enter the village began to open-it'd just be less than a day until they got back home. _Just wait for me a little while longer, Ahiko..._


	86. Volution

"You will always be the leader of Akatsuki...Yahiko."

Nagato

* * *

Hours passed and all of those hours consisted of traveling.. The trip was relatively quiet besides the dull pounding of their steps, the critters and birds around them squawking and singing their songs, and the snapping of a twig. They quickly advanced their way through the endless expanses of coarse sand and expansive deserts, slowly making their way back into the moist and dense forest area.

From this point they increased their speed, some taking to the trees to scout around for any enemy shinobi while some stuck to the ground keeping their senses stretched. Despite having numerous sensors in their units, Madara kept his Sharingan activated, and Mikito and Souji kept their senses stretched all around them for miles. The small border leading to the Sand country and back into the dense forest wasn't normally plagued with enemy shinobi, but plagued with natural predators and dangerous beasts. No shinobi tread near the place unless they have a literal death wish

They were getting close to her compound now, the trees were becoming thicker, wider, more massive, and dense with more vegetation. Moss ran its way up and down tree bark leaving a neat path for ants, spiders, centipedes, and everything of the like to travel up and down. If they stopped now it'd just hold them back and they'd end up being attacked. The trees were becoming more and more colossal, hulking; rising for hundreds of thousands of feet like guardians watching over the entire landscape, and a thick abundant mix of mist curled up at the very top of the canopy drifting down into the undergrowth.

The suffocating heat that smothered the entire landscape all day long was slowly lifted by a gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves high above in the gathering bushes on the thick and sturdy branches of trees. Critters became more active revealing themselves from the shady dens and perches, scurrying about searching for food and stretching their limbs.

"We're getting closer." Mikito informed, spotting even thicker vegetation and trees several meters ahead. "Wait!"

Everyone halted in their spot, Madara looking at Mikito with mild annoyance. They weren't going through the route where the Menk prowled around, looking for anyone stupid enough to devour since they were intruding.

"Wait for what?"

Shuriken and kunai pierced into bark.

Explosive tags.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Everyone dispersed from the impact zones, sliding across the moist undergrowth, avoiding the flaming projectiles as they set their eyes onto their attackers.

"I told you..." Sasuke made his presence known along with Genzo and about one thousand Sarutobi shinobi, all of them landing on the ground or on nearby branches, but remained behind Sasuke and Genzo both as they stood at the helm.

Daiki made his presence known next, landing on the ground with twice as many Hyuga shinobi backing him up. He locked eyes with Madara before his veins became engorged around his sockets. "I warned you Uchiha, I'd catch you off guard."

"And, I warned you, Hyuga pig. You and those monkeys are trespassing. You know what it means to trespass on my land, I don't want to hear any gripes when I start cutting you down."

Madara turned his eyes towards the too familiar voice-spotting Syrus, Haji, Usagi, Tsugi, Ryoku, Asuna, Osen and dozens of Subatsu shinobi, but there were white heads in the mix that completely threw him off guard. Last he checked white hair wasn't a Subatsu trait at all-their hair remained dark for the most part, though some could be blonde. However, none of this mattered at the moment-the only thing that mattered is he was face to face with Syrus-the man he enjoyed fighting the most next to Hashirama.

"Who are they?" Madara locked eyes with Syrus.

"They hail from the Mō clan, the most powerful and influential clan in the Snow country." Usagi said, jade eyes beaming. "You punk asses did it this time, trespassing on our land and seeking out conflict. My sword hungers for your blood!"

Daiki visibly tensed. "Come and try it!"

"You really think I'd back down?" Sasuke sneered with contempt, glaring down at Syrus.

"That doesn't matter. You are trespassing and will be dealt with, prepare yourself." Haji said coldly, his eyes locked onto Souji's.

"Souji..."

Haji..."

"I warned you both, but neither of you heeded my warning. Now you will be in a ditch." Mikito said lowly, drawing her sword swiftly.

Everyone copied her action, and the sound punctuated around them-bouncing off the thick bark.

"You can't fool me, you witch. You Domou are all the same just like the Subatsu, a bunch of monsters and wolves!" Daiki snarled.

"Corner every last Sarutobi and Hyuga here, and trap them near the river I want them all dead!" Syrus roared.

Everyone dispersed in chaos-blades clanging, limbs smashing and crashing, jutsus flying off their hinges.

He was on Sasuke not even a second later, smashing his fist right across his face and sending him crashing back into a tree. These clans were starting to become more and more bold, always trespassing on his land. He'd send a message by killing Sasuke, Genzo, Daiki, and the rest of their cronies.

Mikito surged right towards him next. Her senses on fire as she flipped, spun, and corkscrewed; tearing through Sarutobi and Hyuga with quick and elaborate slashes utilizing her physical prowess to overwhelm them entirely. A small part of her was pained to be cutting down so many-they had families and loved ones as well, but she warned them, and instead of steering clear they came right onto her land.

She skidded back, deflecting a shuriken, and sent it flying right between a Sarutobi's eyes.

Everyone's chakra was boiling-some were rifts and some were vibrant beacons. Cadus was a beacon in the chaos, one of the few signatures she could pick up without any issue. Lunging across their length, she swung hard from her side, and with a grace few could ever hope to match glided around his massive blade, her blade rocketing towards him.

Surging chakra through his body he collided with her again, sidestepping her saya, and gave a swift thrust forward. The air itself shifted as he tore through two Sarutobi, his footwork clean and concise. With another quick step he cleaved through a Hyuga's neck, sending his head flying up and away.

The ground erupted and thanks to years of experience and extreme reflexes he lunged up with a powerful burst of kinetic energy. Where he previously was standing shattered into thousands of dirt and clay. It didn't take him long to find the culprit-Mikito was shooting right at him, sheath already going through its arc while her blade traveled behind it.

He surged forward, the two clashing their blades. bashing their fists and shin against the other, pushing against the other bitterly. Mikito angled her blade downward, sweeping it to the side. Syrus jumped back avoiding the attack that would have cleaved into his thigh, springing back towards Shaak Ti and lashed out with a barrage of brutal attacks, trying to smash through her defenses.

She kept the assault at bay using fast paced jabs and arcs to guide his own attacks skewing them off course by a few inches while also keeping an invisible barrier between them.

Growing annoyed, Syrus surged more strength into his attacks slamming the precise grace of Mikito's attacks aside, countering with a blitz of slashes forcing her back. However, Mikito was no slouch when it came to swordplay; surging chakra through her body she sprung over and around Syrus's fast paced sword display, deflecting the slashes when they came too close, using the pivots in her footwork to add overall power and finesse to her movements-while also keeping his blade inches away from her.

They broke away before clashing viciously again. Syrus continuing to go all out with his offensive attack trying to batter and smash through her tight defenses. Mikito gritted her teeth as she blocked the powerful blows-the kinetic energy not making her fall or stumble back, if anything it only enhanced her own counter attacks. She was more than familiar with his attack style and pace by now-something born out of chaos and disorder, her grace and ferocity was the perfect counter.

She jumped up and over Syrus with a quick flourish slashing down for his head, but he was extremely quick and blocked the attack, shoving her aside as he did so. Soaring through the air she flipped rapidly, slamming her feet on the ground and dashed back slashing towards his legs. He already scouted the attack in an instant, swinging his blade down to deflect it.

However, it was a feint, and with a small smirk Mikito angled her blade upwards, sliding lead foot across their gap, and Syrus grunted snapping his head back and away just in time. With a powerful jump he distanced himself.

Mikito was very well versed in kenjutsu. She was fluid yet powerful in combat, graceful yet ferocious in her advance, her sharp and dynamic footwork allowed her to push the tempo and dynamics of a duel. She utilized physicality to the highest degree flipping, spinning, corkscrewing, and somersaulting evading swift strikes while giving her the appearance of a blur lashing out from all directions. She didn't have a total chaotic pace like himself, but she was magnificent nonetheless. It was a true gift to see her in action. Especially now when she was surging with chakra moving in fractions of a second.

"Get out of my way, Mikito! I've got some monkeys and Hyuga to slay!"

"You're only focus should be on me! I am your opponent!"

He dashed towards her, slashing up towards her neck. Mikito slid to the side evading the blow, and he sprung forward off of the balls of his feet, spinning one hundred and eighty degrees. This time Mikito swung her sheath deflecting the attack and jumped back bracing herself for the next. Syrus didn't disappoint, slashing down in a wide sweeping motion, analyzing her very carefully.

She waited until the very last second to make her move, surging with chakra, she leaped up. Syrus skewed his trajectory thrusting his saber up towards her. Straining Mikito turned rapidly, narrowly avoiding the blade from puncturing her spine.

Tree bark splattered all over as he cut through the trunk with little trouble. He drew his arm down to go on the attack once again, But. Mikito was already dashing inside his guard, hard pressed he jumped back, but she chased after him and slashed forward. On instinct he snapped his head to the side, growling as he felt the familiar wetness of blood running down his cheek.

"RAAAHHH!" He screamed, swinging massive blade, smashing it into Mikito's and launching her back several feet until she slammed spine first into a tree, nearly uprooting it from the sheer impact, but not before cutting her across her right cheek as well.

They both drew blood.

One. Two. Two. one. Mikito sped the tempo up, sweeping wide, Syrus shifted his footing parrying the strike arms already in motion blocking the second attack that followed near instantaneously after the first, and ducked under the third. He retreated back with a back flip, trying to distance himself, but Mikito was swift and closed the distance driving him back through a tree and horde of Hyuga sending them flying back along with their limbs.

He spun about, two razor concise strokes coming forward, one from the side which was deflected, the second Mikito speedily ducked under, bending her back at an odd angle, and slid through his guard evading the attack completely. However, she was sent back by a timely two hand slash.

"You're not holding back this time around are you?" Dooku asked, his tone hold a mocking edge to it.

Mikito slashed sideways turning into her attack with poise, aiming right for his kneecap. Syrus heaved-he had two options either block and try to power through the stalemate, or dodge and brace for whatever attack would come next. He jumped off of the ground, chakra surging through him allowing him to bound up several feet easily, but Mikito had been expecting as much, and snapped her hand out.

Syrus had little time to react, only managing to raise one arm before the blast of wind slammed into him and carried him off. He slammed spine first against a tree, peeling himself out from the bole.

"I never hold back, you know me better than that, Syrus!" Mikito snarled.

"Looks like our match has to be postponed, once again, sadly."

"Damn-"

Sasuke's blade sheared where Mikito had previously been standing, debris rained overhead as the ground was ripped asunder, the massive man sliding along as easily as his blade. He smirked, yanking it free.

"Miss me?" Sasuke chuckled, watching as her eyes glowed with fury. "Daiki is having some fun with your Syrus, and Genzo is occupied with your husband-now it's our turn!"

Mikito eased into her steps, carefully circling around him. She had been expecting an attack, and though it ripped chunks of earth out, it was better than trying to actually block the blow. Sasuke was just too precise and deliberate, especially at the close a range he'd only bash and smash while biding his time and then make one small pivot and it'd be over.

"I'm tired of giving out warnings!" Mikito sneered with anger, and surged forward, clashing blades and fists with Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke staggered back from a stiff shoulder jab, deftly dodging a blast of wind. He craned his head up, and once again dodged, sliding to a stop and slashing forward

He firmed his stance, maneuvering his blade with careful swings not using more strength or leverage than what he absolutely needed; Mikito bashed and smashed his barrage, ramming and crashing her limbs against his own. No attack could penetrate their respective guards, but Sasuke continued his onslaught.

"Is that all you can do? Glide and deflect my attacks!?" Sasuke questioned a bit haughtily as he batted her sheath, and braced as her fist collided with his, the impact driving him back out and just three hundred or so feet away.

Press. Press. Press. Sasuke tested Mikito's defense extensively, bashing forward and from all sides. His extra long katana adding an extra edge behind the powerful yet precise strokes. Each one drove Mikito back a step, but he maintained his guard batting aside his blitz while returning the favor ten fold.

Sasuke maintained an offensive posture, chakra boiling hot, his movements precise and coordinated not going for the agile and flashy moves.

"Haaa!" He exclaimed twirling about until he merged into a blur, his blade carving trails in the air around his body as his speed tripled easily.

Mikito reacted in an instant, not allowing Sasuke to penetrate her guard. She glided around the strikes, blocking them in rapid succession completing the other half hemisphere to Sasuke's other half. She shifted her footing while Sasue continued pressing his attack and slashed up from her hip in a tight slanted curve.

Sasuke evaded with a powerful leap.

"You'd better watch yourself, Sasuke."

One. Two. Three. Four. Four swift steps and Mikito closed their gap, taking a more conservative approach and stabbed forward aiming for the Sarutobi's left leg.

Sasuke batted the attack aside, muscles flexing as he began shifting to the right but quickly balanced himself, blocking another attack this time an overhead slash with her sheath followed by another stab, each time his balance shifted by the smallest centimeter.

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face, he had Mikito right where he wanted her. Shift an inch. Another inch. Half an inch... Little by little he positioned his saber towards her right shoulder, and he advanced forward with a quick flourish, evading the steel saya, as she tilted back-his blade just grazing her shoulder.

Mikito shifted the weight from the side, upward, skewing his next cut by just a few inches-a few inches was all she needed. She pressed forward, turning in with her attack and rammed her foot right against his armor, gritting her teeth as his knee collided with her gut.

_I notice it... _Mikito observed, watching Sasuke spur through the air towards her. _It's faint, but his attacks while powerful and precise are becoming more aggressive-his arrogance is rising his movements are becoming more abrasive and because of that he is telegraphing... _She narrowed her stance as Sasuke rammed into her, both pushing against each other refusing to give-the stalemate broke, and Sasuke was already pressing the tempo of the fight trying to drive her back, searching for an opening in her guard.

"You're going to meet your end by my hand!" Sasuke declared. It was a simple fact. Like the sun rising.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, that's the problem with you hot blooded Sarutobi." Mikito said, there was a warning in her tone.

"Bullshit." Sasuke said, exclaiming his point with a quick hack from the side. Mikito shifted her footing, blocking the stroke with the upper most part of her blade, gritting her teeth as she pushed against him.

Power would be needed of course, but she'd need more than just power. She needed finesse. Mikito shifted her footing once again, pressing into Sasuke's guard and heaved using what little leverage she gained, and rammed her elbow under his chin.

One. Two. Three. Four. Four strokes in the span of a few seconds, Sasuke blurred in and out of sight struggling to pierce Mikito's defense attacking with renewed vigor.

The first attack was blocked, followed by the second being blocked an instant later, the third one came arcing up from his hip, and Mikito dodged. Just as quickly she ducked as Sasuke swept back in his transition seamlessly.

"This battle is over." Mikito declared, glaring up at Sasuke.

"You're right. I have you right where I want you!"

"Your kinsmen are being rounded up along with the Hyuga, it's just a matter of seconds before the Subatsu finish them off. Consider yourself lucky I or the Domou won't be a part of that frenzy."

"What!?"

"You are a fool, Sasuke. This battle is over, let this be a lesson to you."

"I will be back, mark my words!"

"And, it will be the same as this time except I will run my sword through you, I'm done giving you glib fools warnings."

* * *

He was accustomed to it by now. The Council and their glares. Their gripes and complaints. He always maintained respect even when the Council was overstepping their boundaries. He wasn't like his brother that would clash and butt heads with the old farts on every single thing. It could be a little wrong to think that his brother actually enjoyed the arguments and the Council loved to provoke him and vice versa, but he really had to wonder at times. The Uchiha were rigid and strict, it was like that down the board save for the children who haven't been indoctrinated by the same dogma _yet_.

This is especially true when it comes to the elders and older generation of Uchiha that are so set in their ways that they continue the same indoctrination and perpetuate their hatred onto the new generation. He wasn't a stranger to their dogma and had been subjected to it growing up-of course he couldn't stand the Senju, and it went beyond the enmity between their two clans. He couldn't stand what the Senju stood for nor their ways. For the Council it was just saying the Senju are the Uchiha's greatest enemies-the same old shit that they've been saying for centuries.

For him it was the Senju's way of life-the way they'd hide behind ideals. The way they were so priggish and sanctimonious. The way they'd use ideals to justify what they do. Justify sending children off to battle, justify killing people like everyone else, and justify wiping out entire villages with no sort of shinobi affiliation. There had always been this tendency among people to hold the Senju above everyone else for the simple fact they are a clan of love. It was one of the things hated the most. The Senju were no different from the the Shimura, the Sarutobi, the Nara, the Uchiha, and every other shinobi clan.

Of course, the Uchiha were far from perfect in their own right. They had been in a cycle of love and hate for centuries now and it was only getting worse and worse. They allowed slavery. They enslaved their fellow Uchiha, and put a caste system within the clan adding even further division between each other. There was even a main family and branch family, though they didn't put a Cursed Seal of the branch family like the Hyuga did to their own-it was still they very notion that there was a main and branch family.

It caused even more division.

This was just the division with the influential families of the Uchiha. There were families that had no one out on the battlefields-that were not part of the warrior class and were more towards the bottom. They didn't awaken their Sharingan so that just put them out of the running from the very beginning, they had weak family members, and thus they had a weak bloodline. Only those with a strong bloodline had privileges that others didn't get-for Uchiha that were slaves and servants it was nothing short of a living hell, and for the medics...It could be even worse since they opted not to fight, and instead heal.

He tried to end such dogma before his father died, even went to the length of having his father support him in the cause. His father tried and failed, in the end he didn't even listen to his words, and the Council wasn't any better. He didn't hold it against his father because that's what he had grown up to-listening to the dogma of the Council in his generation and as he grew up he became more and more like the typical Uchiha. It's a common belief that the Uchiha were obstinate, and it was very true, but there was more to it than that...If something didn't fit in their narrow minded opinion they wanted nothing to do with it.

Madara for what it is worth opposed the Council and their father's rigid ways. The first time he opposed the typical dogma was when he befriended Hashirama not knowing he was actually a Senju-his brother bonded quickly with the Senju, they shared their dreams, their aspirations, what they wanted to change about the world, and set out on a way of doing just that. He didn't hold it against Madara that he did such a thing-he couldn't have possibly known that Hashirama a Senju, and even if Madara had known it wouldn't have made a difference at that point in time.

It wasn't until their father and himself appeared-and that tyrant Butsuma and brat Tobirama appeared just across from them that Hashirama being a Senju came into effect. The Senju killed Uchiha, but so did the Sarutobi, Shimura, Hyuga, to just name a few. Their lives were nothing but cycles of death and suffering, anger and despair, forever intertwined with the cycle of hatred. Knowing that they were about to fight, and neither of them would allow their only surviving brother to be attacked, Madara turned his back on Hashirama.

If it wasn't for this even he had no doubt the two would have forged ahead with their friendship despite being from rival clans.

Izuna traced his eyes around the dimly lit room-there were lanterns hanging on every corner of the wall offering just enough light to see everything. The large round table before him was so clean he could see his reflection and everyone else's on the top. There wasn't a lot of anger in most of the gazes, nothing like the Uchiha elders who always had a set in place scowl, but there was hints of annoyance. Agitation. Everyone had been completely silent, even Ahiko wasn't sparing anything verbal-not even sighing.

The austere and ascetic Domou were flipped upside down ten times over before being wrung out like a spare washcloth. Their arrival was accompanied by nothing short of a crown-considering they could sense Ahiko's chakra they wanted to know what was going on. Seeing him along with two thousand odd Uchiha trailing steadily behind, having unsealed them from the scroll once they crossed over into the plexus, there were a lot of reactions. None of them were really positive. Some Domou looked at them blankly, others were scowling and were almost scorning them, and others just didn't look too happy that their usual routine was brought to a halt.

"Ahiko-san..." Takasugi said, clearing his throat, and clearing the silence from coating the room. "I would like to know why it is you thought bringing two thousand Uchiha here was a good idea."

"As you can see it is mainly women and children. There are few teenagers and even fewer adults."

Serizawa frowned visibly. "You didn't answer the question."

"Excuse me. I believe it was a good idea, no a splendid idea, because the Uchiha's compound is a cesspool for bacteria and disease. They've made many attempts to bring this infection to an end, but all have been met with failure. There are many infected with the Rot, and none of them are the adults or teenagers-though there are a few. It is the children and pregnant women that are suffering from Rot the most. Need I remind you what happens when Rot progresses into the later stages?" Her tone was biting as she stared off with Takasugi-she didn't want to think about how many children had been paralyzed and suffocated to death, how many women lost their children, how many women lost their unborn children and had to give stillbirths.

It broke her heart, and she couldn't stand for it! The Uchiha were so _fucking __stupid _and didn't invest anything into their medical training. Nothing into medical arts in general. It's only war, war, war, and more war. How many times had they just sat there and watched someone not even on the cusp of eight years old dying? How many times did they have to witness an Uchiha mother breakdown in tears because their babies were now dead-having to watch them die while being completely helpless to do anything? How could they continue on as they have, doing the same thing, despite all of this death!?

"And, you think bringing them here is going to make anything better? The first thing they'll do the second they get better is go back to their old compound, this is only going to repeat itself. I refuse to let it turn into a cycle. We are not the Uchiha's dogs or caretakers, we are not going to lower ourselves to them! We will not be used by them! More importantly, why would you bring diseased people into this compound, what if Domou start coming down with this sickness?" Takasugi retorted with some heat behind his tone, truly trying to grasp Ahiko's idiocy.

"You know as well as I do our immune systems are so robust and efficient we'll never get sick, let alone with Rot. I doubt they'll be returning back to their old compound, a lot of the women and children here left their fathers and husbands back at that compound to get the treatment that they need. Those back at the Uchiha compound that didn't accompany them are extremely bitter and won't even look at them as Uchiha anymore, this is going to be their new home from here on. They've already come to this realization while they were choosing to stay or leave, they knew this was coming. The Uchiha are my comrades, and I refuse to let any more Uchiha children and women die! We won't be used, we are offering our expertise to make sure these women and children _live, _to make sure that the women pregnant can give birth to happy and healthy children!"

"I will also not stand for supremacy nor slavery, and the Uchiha do both. They've enslaved their own, and I will not stand for it. My brother and sister were in full agreement with this as was Madara."

"I don't care about Madara, I don't share blood with him. He is an Uchiha. My concern is the Domou, those I share blood with."

"If women and children are dying, then this is just the way we're going to handle it. It's not their fault that the Uchiha can't prioritize between longevity and war." Okemi said-a black long haired woman, with a rounded chin, bright brown eyes, and looked to be in her early thirties despite being in her early fifties or even a little bit older. "I understand where you are coming from Ahiko-san, we all do, but you must take into consideration that this could end our alliance with the Uchiha."

"Things can get very rocky now between our clans. There are still Uchiha who have gripes about this alliance and it's been longer than a year since we've allied with them." Sekizawa added.

"If I may?" Izuna spoke up for the first time-since it really wasn't his place to be saying anything at the moment.

"Actually, you may not." Serizawa scowled. "No offence to you, Izuna-san, but this has nothing to do with you."

"It has to do with my clan."

"Izuna-san, can you tell us all without any hesitation or reservations that those Uchiha in the old compound will continue to be steadfast as they have been? Now that there has been a internal split? Can you tell me those Uchiha who stayed behind will not harbor ill feeling towards us and try to launch an attack? They won't try to destroy our unity?" Takeo-the oldest within the Domou at ninety one years old, asked with a surprisingly gentle but hoarse tone.

Izuna bit his lip.

That was extremely hard to answer for a few reasons. The first being that the Uchiha men-who's wives and children left them are nothing short of bitter and will want nothing to do with them at this point. In their eyes they betrayed them-betrayed the Uchiha clan when they went to get the help that they need. The second was now that the clan was split there wouldn't be a general agreement with this truce like before-where a lot of Uchiha rejected it and soon got on with it, there was even a lot of marriages between them. But, now there'd be Uchiha who agree and disagree. Considering that the majority of the Uchiha are at the old compound and not here in the Domou's...

The third reason why he had a hard time answering was because since the clan was now split-would he go back to the old compound, or remain here. Would Madara remain here or go back to the old compound. In good conscience he couldn't go back to the old compound because it was a cesspool for disease and bacteria. Even if he decided to go back, they couldn't remain there-they would need to relocate. And, seeing as how that went the first time around resulting with this, it wasn't going to be any better.

It didn't paint a great picture to say the least. He wanted what was best for the Uchiha, but he couldn't allow the same dogma as before to continue-there needed to be change within the Uchiha and he was the one driving it. They couldn't continue hating and thirsting for revenge, they can't continue on as they have for centuries driving themselves to doom, and they can't have so much division between themselves nor the need for supremacy. They were all of the same blood, and yet Uchiha were slaves, Uchiha who didn't awaken the Sharingan were scorned.

He wouldn't put it passed those Uchiha to scheme up an attack, but that was foolish.

The Domou were something else completely.

"You've seen what we are capable of, Izuna-san. When and if people or clans provoke us, we do not hold back." Takasugi said coldly.

"If the Uchiha decide to bring conflict to us..." Another elder said, letting the threat linger.

"I believe we can continue on as we have and remain steadfast. It may take a little while, but together my brother and I will bring them around." Izuna answer firmly, careful not to let it waver for even a second. He wasn't afraid by any stretch-but if any of these elders could hear the doubt in his tone or see the doubt in expressions this will be a moot point and he'll never be able to change the Uchiha like he wanted to since he was a child.

"Do you really believe that?" Takeo asked, sharp eyes locked onto Izuna. "I sense doubt in you."

"It's true that the Uchiha are single-minded, and it's true that we've been in a vicious cycle of love and hate...We've divided ourselves with a caste system, and have enslaved our own, but that's why I want to change the Uchiha. Things have been going on like this far too long. The Domou put being together above everything else, I would like the Uchiha to have this mentality."

"It sounds like you're just using us if I have to be honest." Okemi said.

"I'm sorry that it sounds that way. But, if the Uchiha don't change soon we will be doomed to oblivion." Izuna said, keeping his voice as even as he could. These people were seeing right through him.

"It's not just a matter of changing their mentality, and you know as well as I doing such a thing isn't possible. The Uchiha that have relocated to this compound will follow our ethics and code to the absolute T, and there is _no_ question about it. If they refuse then they will go back to the Uchiha compound, that is as simple as it gets. There are no exceptions. That will be their one chance to remain alive-because when they decided that they've had enough and decide to defect or desert, they will be hunted down and brought back here to face the consequences." Serizawa stared Izuna down.

"My brother and I will get them to turn around."

"Izuna-san, we don't have time to be pandering to your kinsmen. If they can't change themselves how are you or your brother going to change them?" Takasugi asked, stern faced.

"More importantly we're not going to go out of our way to satisfy the Uchiha's pride. Your clan has always had a problem with being hubris, just like the Senju, Hyuga, and Hagoromo. We don't tolerate hubris at all. Listen to me carefully, the Domou will not become second to the Uchiha nor are we going to become your servants. We will not lower ourselves to you Uchiha, either." Serizawa snarled, eyes glinting with fury.

Izuna narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue. What Serizawa was saying wasn't exactly false and he was right to be saying it. The Uchiha _would _try to make the Domou second or feel they are more superior, it was a sad, but very true fact. It was the reason the only clan they ever formed an alliance with was the Hagoromo, and that's because they are both similar in that way. The Uchiha would also feel they are superior because they have the Sharingan and the Domou don't-that'd be more than enough reason, not including anything else for the Uchiha to be so high and mighty.

Of course, he couldn't just agree with this-if he did then what he said before would be nothing short of hollow. He'd be glib and just a smooth talker without any type of merit. He didn't care too much about keeping his image like Madara, but he wouldn't allow himself to come off as glib or manipulative. He set things into motion, but that's as far as he went. He was always sincere when he was speaking.

"I admire your sincerity, Izuna-san..." Okemi said with a faint smile, staring into his dark eyes for a long moment before turning away and rummaging through her yukata before pulling out a scroll. It wasn't massive like the one Ahiko used to seal the Uchiha in before they made it into Domou territory-if he had to guess it was a seal to store a few weapons and some clothes if necessary.

"However, would you care to explain this?" She flared her chakra the tiniest fraction, shrouding the room in smoke for a moment before it cleared revealing dozens of the...Haoris as well as the forehead protectors he and Ahiko selected before. There were a lot of dirty smudges on all of them that came from people stepping on them, as well as spitting on them, and several were half burnt with tattered sleeves. The Domou and Uchiha symbols were dirtied, and some were half of what they used to be.

The forehead protectors were engraved with a deep line through the kanji for sincerity.

_This can't be happening... _Izuna felt shock take a firm hold of him for the first time in a very long time.

"These were found by a group of our kunoichi that were returning from a mission-these were all a few dozen miles from the Uchiha compound, lying in piles of animal shit with flies all over them. These were the only ones salvageable, there were thousands more. They washed the shit off the best they could, but as you can see it tore the fabric even more. As for these forehead protectors, they have to be burned." Sekizawa's tone lost any of its eloquence and was replaced with biting coldness.

"I don't know how things are done in the Uchiha, but with the Domou every single person is given a haori when they begin their first day of training. It's for two purposes. The first is because it is weighted and part of the training, the second is because they take their first step to handling the burden of what it means to be a Domou. They're taking their first step in the fight to become leader. A Domou would _never _tarnish their haori, yet alone let it sit in animal shit to the point that flies are all over it. The Uchiha have done just that, despite their own clan symbol being stitched onto them." Serizawa continued.

_I can't believe they've actually gone this far! _Izuna remained silent, not daring to even move his lips a twitch. There were still Uchiha who were resisting this, and that number only increased with this most recent split within the Uchiha clan. These haoris and forehead protectors were a way to show that they were truly united as one, it was to show they was reciprocation between them, and a rapport had been forged. They also went with the uniform change, which was to represent that they were as one.

The Uchiha going this far...Cutting through the kanji for sincerity.

Why would they do such a thing!?

It was spitting in his face as well as Ahiko's face, but more importantly it showed that they didn't want an alliance...That the unity he was trying to build wasn't wanted. That they resented this unity.

He kept his expression stoic the best he could, but he could feel it falter every few seconds the longer he looked at his hard work gone to waste.

"Can you say with confidence that we can remain as steadfast as we have been?" Takeo broke the suffocating silence.

The answer was simple. It was no. In fact it was hell no. The Uchiha that did this were trying to prove a point, more over they did prove a point. They _refused _to remain steadfast like they have, and want this alliance to come to an end. However, he couldn't verbally say this-he didn't want this alliance to come to an end, even if his kinsmen were now clamoring for it to end. Only a couple of things could happen at this point. The first would be these stupid Uchiha get on board with the idea and that is that, the second these Uchiha don't get on board with the idea and the alliance is ended eventually, the third the Uchiha that are in the Domou compound will remain where they are, and he didn't even want to entertain the fourth choice.

"Are you going to remain in this compound with the Uchiha currently here, or are you going to go back to your compound?" Takasugi asked with a deadly tone.

"Don't overstep your boundaries. Discussions like this will be held when my sister, brother, and Madara are present and not a second sooner." Ahiko said sharply, staring off with Takasugi until he turned away.

"If the Uchiha are intending to attack us then we should be prepared." Serizawa argued.

Thankfully, it wasn't even five minutes later when Mikito, Souji, and Madara stepped through the doors all sporting disheveled and tired expressions.

"Sister." Mikito greeted.

"You can both deal with this now that you're back. I am done and going back to the cottage to take a nap." Ahiko relinquished her seat without any hesitation.

_Great, more bullshit... _Souji sighed softly, taking his rightful seat while barely suppressing a glare.

"What is this and why are Uchiha huddled into one space?" Madara gestured to the tattered and burnt haoris before flicking his eyes on everyone within the room, finding a seat next to Mikito, and sat down promptly.

Mikito looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"We were just talking about it before Ahiko-san brought it to a close until you three got here." Sekizawa said. "To answer your other question they are huddled in one space so they are accounted for-the majority are infected with Rot after all. The rest are either slaves or servants."

"That's still no reason..."

"Would you rather we play favorites and not treat them all at the same time? Of course there's favoritism in the Uchiha, you even enslave your own kin, but there is no favoritism in the Domou, and slavery is forbidden. Moving forward, what is this?" Souji cut Madara off, ignoring the man's fierce glare while waving towards the tattered clothes.

"Our kunoichi found all of these a few dozen miles from the Uchiha's compound while coming back from a mission. They washed the filth that had been staining the haoris, but it's done a lot of harm as well. There's nothing we can do about the forehead protectors." Takeo said softly, though his expression was one of disgust and even trepidation. He was the oldest in the Domou-he's been through wars, survived wars, seen kingdoms fall and damiyos lose everything that they could possibly own. Usually, such an action like what the Uchiha did could just be laughed off, or at the very least scorned, but it wasn't like that this time.

"Madara, what is the meaning of this?" Mikito asked him without a second thought, shifting her eyes onto him.

"It's the Uchiha in the other compound proving a point." Izuna said with rare solemness-he still couldn't comprehend why and how they really went through with this. It was well known he was behind the uniform change along with Ahiko-this defiance and resentment was not just directed at the Domou, but at him as well. It was common knowledge he was, is, and had been all for the alliance.

"We Uchiha have our pride, and they must be bitter knowing that their wife and children left them to come here." Madara said.

"Do _not _even use pride as an excuse or reason for this act of defiance! If that is your excuse then the Uchiha's pride is excessive, those Uchiha are all _hubris_! You promised me that this wouldn't happen!" Mikito said with a low tone, her fingers were tensing against the table, peeling off layers at a time.

"And, I intend to see that through." Madara said sternly, giving her a hard glare, but almost flinched seeing her eyes glowing with pure anger.

"Look at this!" Mikito shouted, snatching a forehead protector and shoving it right in his face until he had to shift back, not the least bit scared at the way his eyes narrowed and bled into crimson. "They've crossed out the kanji-the kanji for sincerity! Izuna and my sister were the driving force behind the uniform change and these forehead protectors, this is spitting in their face! Do you know what it means now that they've done this!?"

"They resent them both! They want to tear apart our unity. I will not let them destroy what we've spent so long forging!"

Madara didn't back down despite her steadily growing volume-he knew she'd go on rampages, but that was during battle and she'd literally start busting heads or start tearing rifts around the landscape. He rarely ever experienced this side of her rampages except with the Grass damiyo-completely verbal and not the least bit physical. He could say it was daunting, she was seething like a rabid animal. "They will come around to see that this is the right way, and I will ensure that it happens personally."

"Just when I thought we've made tremendous progress this has to happen." Mikito sighed sadly, turning her eyes away from her husband and focusing them onto her hands. It was always too good to be true in any situation like this-just when they've eclipsed what was set out before them and broke down boundaries-there's always something that smashes right into that progress and becomes a roadblock.

"We are going to have to prepare for the worst." Serizawa broke the silence, turning his gaze onto Mikito. "It's only a matter of time before these Uchiha launch an attack."

"They won't do that." Souji said bluntly.

"Indeed, they won't. I won't allow it." Madara said sternly, staring off with Serizawa slowly starting to clench his teeth. This older man appeared to be able to see right through him, or more importantly could already see which direction this whole thing was headed.

"They've burned the new uniforms and have crossed out the kanji, they spit in the face of our unity. This is an act of resentment and defiance directed at the Domou, my sister, and Izuna." Souji said through clenched teeth, fingers clenching against his biceps. If it was a five year old doing this, okay then, they didn't really know any better and they were still children. But, this is _adults _and _teenagers _doing this-who know better.

"You weren't able to control them while they went and did this, why should I believe that you're capable of restraining them from attacking us? If your Council clamors for it you will follow through with it, Madara. That's how you Uchiha operate and think. All of the Uchiha here are present because they are sick and dying-the family they left behind is bitter, and don't try to tell me different." Serizawa said.

"I won't allow them to launch an attack-we are allies, permanent allies, and I will keep it that way." Madara said without pause, staring down everyone until they opted to look away-or in Serizawa's case just incline his head. He was afraid something like this would happen-both him and Izuna should have been present when they rounded up the Uchiha to get the treatment that they need. Now, they were all going against his word, which was the law. He made a promise to Mikito and he'd keep it-their clans would not ever shed the other's blood.

"You're not denying the last part." Serizawa inclined his head.

"Of course they're bitter." Madara couldn't disagree with that. Even though they made the choice to stay back.

"What do you intend to do if they decide to launch an attack? Are you going to go along with them?" Takasugi glowered at Madara.

"I won't let it come to that."

"If they continue on at this rate..." Mikito trailed off, meeting Madara's gaze before turning away.

One of two things were going to happen. The Uchiha would start defecting and deserting-or they'd try to fight. There was only _one _place they could possibly go. Nobody would ever be within ten feet of an Uchiha-civilians, when it comes to shinobi clans it'd be kill on sight and then rip out their Sharingan, and that's as simple as it got. But, there is one place they could go where they didn't need to worry about that.

The Senju clan.

Hashirama would take them in.

"I will handle them along with my brother...I need you to focus on the Uchiha here and making sure that they get the treatment that they need." Madara said, crossing his arms over his chest while heaving out a soft sigh. It was at times like this he really couldn't stand his clan and their mentality-here Ahiko was going out of her way to save their sorry asses, and instead of listening to her they just continued on as they have. Instead of embracing this unity there were resisting it. They've went against his order, against Izuna's order, and against Mikito's order-they could all be put to death for such a crime.

Would Madara remain at the old compound if those Uchiha aren't willing to budge? Would he and Izuna get them all to come here or close by-like the Waterfall village which was just a few hundred miles away. Madara and Izuna were both a tier above the vast majority of the Uchiha, if they both left those Uchiha would be defenseless by all means in her opinion-none had the Mangekyo. But, if just Madara or just Izuna left...They'd manage.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Madara-san. Izuna-san. We don't doubt that you are capable of seeing this through and talking sense into them, but there have been times where the Uchiha clan split up and the factions ended up going to war. We can't allow such a thing to happen, not now, and definitely not in the future. We are united together-there can't be factions trying to split up that unity and each other in the same go." Okemi said in a gentle tone, looking over the two young men.

Her marriage with Madara could become very strained if he remains at the old compound.

Izuna nodded softly, looking at Mikito for a moment before turning his eyes back to those gathered. "I understand."

"We will make sure the Uchiha here get the treatment that they need." Okemi continued in the same tone seeing both of their eyes widen briefly, and gave a firm nod just to further her point.

"Perhaps you should accompany them, Mikito-san. You are the Matriarch of the Uchiha, after all." Takeo suggested.

She considered the suggestion, but quickly decided that would do more harm than good. Madara wanted to see this through himself, and while he wasn't opposed to her assistance, the Uchiha clan was his responsibility-he was their leader and one of the strongest next to Izuna and a few others. More importantly he was going to tear into the Council, and all of the Uchiha who decided not to come to the Domou compound out of some misled sense of pride. Their actions reflected on him, and they were anything but positive at this moment. They defied his orders.

She stared into her husband's eyes-and she already knew he reached the same conclusion as her. He would go alone with Izuna, and she'd remain here to assist in aiding the sick Uchiha.

"I have faith in my husband's capabilities." Mikito said resolutely, giving him a faint smile.

Madara felt his lips turning up a little.

"Very well, I know there is no arguing with you." Sekizawa said with resignation. "This meeting is finished. But, if this isn't taken care of soon we will reconsider our options."

One by one they exited the room until the only two present were just Madara and Mikito-Izuna and Souji both leaving a few seconds later than the elders.

"Sorry for losing my temper like I did..." Mikito said softly, unable to meet his gaze directly.

"It's well warranted, I'm angry with my clan's actions, as well." Madara admitted, finding it a little insulting but cute that Mikito couldn't look him square in the eye. She was probably embarrassed for her outburst-though it was more than well warranted. They were husband and wife, she wanted to support him in all ways possible, not yell at him for his kinsmen's mistakes.

"Mikito."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever change. I'll be back, and we will remain steadfast." Madara said decisively.

"I wish you success husband, and a safe journey."

"Those blockheads are mine to deal with. I'd hate to think of what I'd do if one of them got too free at the mouth, I think I'll need to knock out their teeth or cut off their tongue. Besides, you have to deal with those fur balls." Madara said, creasing his lips up into a smirk.

"I understand."

"This won't take very long." Madara continued, rising up from his seat swiftly. It wouldn't take long, because these Uchiha were going to get with the fucking program or he was going to start busting heads and knocking sense into these clowns. Defying his orders was something he wouldn't overlook, and they would all suffer the consequences.

What the fuck were they thinking!? Trying to rip apart the unity they've been working tirelessly to build...

"By the way, I am still going to speak with the Council about that." Madara's tone broke no argument.

"That's fine, she's going to be living here anyways from now on."

Madara almost bristled. "She-"

"It's not up for discussion."

* * *

_Why do I get the feeling..._ Mikito sighed softly, raking a hand through her hair to quell her anxiousness. Her husband was gone-had been gone for at least an hour if not longer. Madara was a man of his sword, but he was also a prideful man, and if his Council played to his pride they'd sway him in turn. She knew he would be swayed. He still had the same mentality a lot of Uchiha did, and it worried her even more that because of this mentality he would be swayed-while Izuna was trying to overturn the whole thing...

Izuna was passed such a mentality.

"Mikito-dono, I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

She perked up hearing the man's gentle tone. He was tall and lean built with dark skin and stood at six feet and four inches. His hair was midnight black going all the way to the base of his shoulder blades while the front and sides were spiked with bangs secluding most of his face. He wore a simple outfit-black kimono, light blue haori, gray hakama, and white tabi.

"Yamanami-dono. No, you didn't. I was just thinking." Mikito straightened her back, giving the older man her full attention. "What is it?"

"I've received a letter from Mito Uzumaki. According to the letter Hashirama Senju wants to speak with you to clear things up, so that there is no conflict between our clans anymore. It seems he doesn't want to fight with us anymore, and is requesting a meeting of sorts so you can discuss a ceasefire."

Mikito sighed, feeling agitation getting the better of her. The very last person she wanted to deal with at this moment was Hashirama, or any Senju for that matter. They never kept their word to start with and were the best liars in the world, so good with their mouths and words. Of course, she couldn't expect anything less out of Mito trying to play the middle man and mediate between them. The fool was using the Mokuton-her clan's creation against them, against her, and every chance he got he was trying to confront her.

Now he wanted peace...Mito was playing the mediator...

Perhaps obliterating the entire Senju compound wasn't such a bad idea...

Tobirama wanted to confront them if Hashirama wanted this-they were polar opposites.

"I believe Butsuma never told his sons the truth so they grew up ignorant of the facts." Yamanami said, noticing Mikito's eyes glinting with fury.

"It doesn't make it any better."

"I agree, but Hashirama seems to be willing to make the concession in this case-unlike Butsuma who foolishly tried to go to war with us."

"I don't trust them and I can't trust them. I won't let them..." Mikito said with some anger in her tone.

Hashirama could easily go back on his word if another situation arises that is advantageous-Tobirama could be the one to go back on the very same word, and he will. If Sasuke wanted an alliance they would both jump on that chance, and if Sasuke wanted to launch an attack on the Domou, they would be right by his side doing the deed. Senju were crafty, they worm their way in, and once they're in they start sewing seeds. Not too long after that is their betrayal. Hashirama would try to sway the two morons from launching an attack, but he's a moron himself and indecisive.

After their battles-her wiping out Senju with ease and not even leaving bodies behind...Didn't he get the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him, or the Senju clan as a whole?!

"He is willing to forfeit his life."

Mikito's eyes widened before they narrowed to slits. "Is that true?"

"That's what he's wrote in the letter. Tobirama is against his decision of doing this, but Hashirama is remaining firm on it."

"I don't have time to deal with his shit. There are Uchiha in the compound that need treatment, there are Uchiha in the other compound that are trying to rip apart the unity my siblings, Izuna, Madara, and I have been working tirelessly to build. All of the trials we faced we've forged ahead, there's reciprocation and we have a rapport, but now Uchiha who are bitter and dissatisfied want to do away with it."

"Yes, their pride will always be their downfall." Yamanami gave a small nod.

She wasn't going to let the Uchiha's foolish pride rip apart the unity that they had-not all Uchiha and Domou married, but for the ones that did and were very much happy with each other; she wasn't going to let pride or anything else come in between that. Hashirama was literally the last person she wanted to deal with while having all of this on her plate, and then there was Tobirama who always had ulterior motives. The Senju just couldn't be trusted.

But, if Hashirama was truly willing to forfeit his life...

She'd test his resolution on the matter.

See his true intentions.

Tobirama's true intentions.

There would be no ceasefire or anything of the like, it was formal bullshit that held no sort of merit. There were so many formal things like this, that happened in the past, and _every single _time somebody or both sides didn't hold up their end. It was just a mere strategy to get an opening and then attack, both sides had the same line of thought and were just being glib through the whole thing.

The Senju would ally themselves with the Sarutobi, and that's as simple as it got. Whatever they'd have after she spoke with Hashirama wouldn't be for long-it was all just a facade. And, more importantly Sasuke already made it clear he would be allying with the Senji-even if he didn't know it. He'd be back for a fight, and next time it'd be with the Senju.

"They will be allies with the Sarutobi clan in time...However, I'd like to-no I should talk to Hashirama face to face and see what his true intentions are, as well as Tobirama's. And, then after that I'm going to..." Mikito said, reclining back in her chair while letting a breath out. Once she knew what his true intentions were with this village-his true intentions, and Tobirama's then...

And only then would she be able to...

First she had to deal with the pride, who would all be showing up any minute

"You might make waves."

She already knew that she'd be creating waves doing this, change always came with waves-it is accompanied by waves.

The world was changing, and there needs to be people on the Council that are with the times and younger, not old people-behind the times and set in their ways.

"Send a response back to them-I will be there in two days before the afternoon."

Now it was Hashirama's chancet to say what he wanted say to her all of this time-for once they wouldn't be fighting, they'd just be talking.


	87. Splinter

"I hate Suigetsu always running his mouth."

Karin Uzumaki

* * *

Hashirama was rarely nervous. It's not to say he wasn't an emotional mess, he'd be the first to admit he was a mess, but he wasn't easily deterred. Nervousness was something he experienced rarely-even when his father would go on his tirade and they'd end up getting into an actual fight, he wasn't the least bit nervous. He knew it was just a matter of seconds before his father would explode, lash out, and then he'd return fire.

Tobirama would usually intervene, after he put his father down with a punch to the mouth and had blood everywhere. Before it escalated to that point Tobirama would try to mediate it, but it was no use in sheer honesty. He was the polar opposite of his father-there is no way to justify sending children off to battle, to be slaughtered along with the countless others that never make it back from the unknown, and for the Senju to say they're a clan of love-what his father stood by. It was absurd.

A clan of love would never send their own children off to die. Sure five hundred of them are lost, but the Senju clan is massive easily over the six thousand mark. Losing five hundred wasn't going to be detrimental, but he didn't have such a mind set. Those five hundred children that were lost, were the future, they'd bear the burden of the Senju clan on their shoulders.

The Senju had no right to call themselves a clan of love in his opinion-they killed just like everyone else, and while he didn't send children off to battle they still died through other means.

Every time his father ordered a retreat wounded children were left behind, he was told to keep on running; he's the heir and his life is more important.

Their lives were more important than his.

He'd do the exact opposite and turn back around, and not relent until they well into the distance-then and only then would he retreat himself. Whether his body could take it or not didn't matter, he would see it through, it was his will, and if there's a will there's a way. It was sad to say that Tobirama never once turned back around to save them-he was always pragmatic and followed his orders down to the T, he wouldn't leave a child behind now...But, back then he would have without a question because that was the order.

"Relax, Hashirama-san." Mito tried to placate him tugging on the sleeve of his white haori, smoothing out the few wrinkles that were in it with a less than happy expression. He was such an emotional and compassionate man, but he could be a real oaf and tended to be an open book. "You keep on wrinkling this, anymore and you're going to start ripping the sleeves."

Hashirama could just nod and try not to sulk, he never did like being scolded. He occupied himself with Mito and her meticulous hands, how they traced across the corner of his neck as she adjusted the collar and brushed down his back as she evened out his haori, her red hair, and those glittering green eyes that danced with life. She worked diligently and made sure he was without blemish-now he believed he had a sense of style, but tying hakama and maintaining them in general was something he didn't enjoy doing, but did since he had to wear them for this sort of occasion.

_She smells really good... _Hashirama blinked, watching with wonder as she completed her task and tightened his hakama one last time. The dark green kimono she decided to wear was without a single blemish, it looked like she was used to dressing up so fancy.

_She's really pretty..._

He shook the thought away, ashamed for looking at her in that way, and just hoped she didn't catch onto his thoughts.

"I believe in you, Hashirama-san." Mito gave the man her full support, smiling at their reflections in the small mirror a few feet in front of them. This is what Hashirama has desired for the longest time, aside from speaking with Madara face to face which would never happen, he's wanted to speak with Mikito for quite awhile. Upon the letter being returned she was both surprised and a bit not surprised, it wasn't in Mikito's nature to back away, and Hashirama was elated.

That elation turned into nervousness until it got to the point like he is now; completely jittery.

"Thanks, Mito-san." He was grateful she supported him in this whole thing, because Tobirama certainly wouldn't and had no intention of supporting him. He made it abundantly clear in less than two minutes after finding out about it that he wanted no part of it, and was continuing to try and convince him that this was a horrible idea. Of course he didn't listen to Tobirama and was going to see it through, but it didn't stop his younger brother from voicing his opposition.

This is also what the Council wanted and they were by all means well within their rights to want it. He also wasn't going to argue back and forth with them on the point of the Domou being allies with the Uchiha making them mutual enemies and pushing for conflict. It already happened once due to his ignorance, and he wasn't going to have it happen a second time, he would not step in the same path as his father and start being a warmonger.

This would be resolved amiably.

His door slid open, but he didn't even turn around to see who it was. He already knew who it was by the blue haori he was wearing. Tobirama stood tall and proud in a pair of white hakama, white tabi and zori, a blue kimono, and a blue haori with the Senju symbol stitched on each shoulder to complete his attire. Whether he liked it or not he would have to attend this at his brother's side, but he would continue to try and talk sense into him. Letting Mikito in the compound was a huge mistake, one that would doom the entire Senju clan to extinction.

Madara could easily use those black flames to scorch every last person here, but he'd be able to combat him before the whole place was drenched. He would not be able to combat Mikito who would form one of those _destroyers _or rain down storms of fire-when it comes to sheer destructive power she was in a league of her own even surpassing Hashirama in that regard, and Madara. It's one the main reasons he was wary of her and the Domou, if one thing set them off they'd all rampage and start leaving valleys of bodies.

"Good morning, Tobirama-san."

"Morning." Tobirama bowed slightly to Mito, eyes flickering towards Hashirama not even a second later. He was going out of his way to remain polite and civil in his opinion. Mito had been rather mouthy with him, and he never let anyone speak to him the way she did-but she had no fear of the consequences nor what his retorts would entail.

"I'm still going through with this brother, nothing you say is going to discourage me." Hashirama said resolutely, giving Tobirama one of his rare hard looks whenever he was extremely serious. He could appreciate his brother's concern for his safety, and the overall safety of the Senju clan, but Mikito wasn't coming here to battle to the death like they were before. No, this time they'd be face to face simply talking, no fists flying, no shins smashing, no forests being decimated by her bare hands, it would be anything but the clash of wills it always came down to between them.

They'd be talking.

Tobirama clenched his teeth, struggling to rein in his temper. He was a stoic man, not easily riled, but when it came to the safety of the Senju clan he wouldn't hesitate. This was really pushing him to his limits, and Hashirama seen it fit to continue doing just that. "You know this is a bad idea."

"If there's peace between us that's all that matters to me." Hashirama retorted stubbornly, not budging on his decision. Peace was the most important thing to him, and he'd achieve peace through cooperating with others. If he allowed Tobirama's wariness and prejudice, as well as rightful wariness of Mikito and the Domou get in the way of this then there is no way they'd ever be able to found the village and ensure that it remains for many generations later. If he can't resolve this, and if Tobirama can't get on board with this idea...

"They're going to speak to each other Tobirama-san, they aren't going to battle to the death." Mito said with some exasperation. If battle were Mikito's intentions then she'd be here cutting down hordes with all of the Domou backing her, while smashing Hashirama into the ground until his body indented it. Tobirama was just too pragmatic in her opinion, what he feared he tried to contain, what he didn't understand-he feared just like any other human. He could blow this entire thing before it even has a chance to begin and ruin Hashirama's chance.

"That woman is a monster..."

"Are you upset that she broke your nose after Souji did?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, directing a lethal glare at Mito while clenching his teeth. Uzumaki could be very bold, and Mito for being so refined had to be the most bold of the Uzumaki by any stretch. "I'm afraid of what she'll do once she is inside this compound!" Pure fury bristled from his pore, but it wasn't boisterous or all consuming like lava it was as cold as ice. As still as the night.

"If it was her intention to fight she would've done so already."

He snorted at Mito's statement. "You speak as if you know her, personally."

"We were very good childhood friends." Mito nodded shamelessly.

"That figures..." Tobirama muttered.

"You should speak louder." Mito stared him down.

Hashirama noticed the obvious tension brewing between the two of them and stepped right in the middle before things could escalate any further. He was wracked with anxiety and here these two were about to get into a brawl. Tobirama just couldn't get over his fear for Mikito and the Domou-it wasn't like with the Uchiha clan when he believed they wer simply cursed, he was _afraid _of Mikito and the Domou. Mito was only pointing out facts, and answered his question without reprieve, she wasn't going at length to defend Mikito. Not to such an extent that his brother should be so angry, at least.

"Brother, I _NEED _you to get with the program!" Hashirama rarely rose his voice in such a demanding way, but this was one of the rare times where he did raise his voice and didn't feel the least bit bad about it as he normally did. If Tobirama was going to have this attitude talking to Mikito would be impossible, she'd pick up on the hostility before they even sat down to talk about what they were going to-quite frankly he couldn't allow Tobirama to continue on with this. It's not like Mikito would just laugh it off, she'd call Tobirama out-or even punch him in the mouth.

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest, pointing all of his attention out of the window. He directed his ire at a nearby tree-its leaves were all gone and in their place was sections of snow. He really didn't like when his brother would do this, especially in front of other people-forcing him to concede to his point. He really didn't like having to concede in the first place.

"Fine, but don't think this means I am in agreement with this. I will not allow you to forfeit your life."

Hashirama didn't need him to agree with it, in fact Tobirama could disagree all he wanted and throw a huge tantrum for good measure-the only thing that mattered to him was that Tobirama kept himself in check during this whole thing. He wouldn't allow this potential disaster to spiral between the Uzumaki and Domou to the point where they are enemies-he would never forgive himself if such a thing occurred because of his own and his clan's actions, and he'd do everything in his power to ensure it never did get to that point. Tobirama was his right hand and had to be present during this, there was no other option.

He opted to remain silent and look away from Tobirama-who refused to turn his focus away from the window. He brought one hand up to his curtain of hair and began to scratch-an awful habit that he never did outgrow. He never enjoyed arguing with Tobirama, but lately they'd been going back and forth more than usual-normally Tobirama would support him in his cause, but now he was resisting with vehemence. It was puzzling.

Mito turned towards the dresser off to the right side of the room, green eyes narrowing as she took note of the subtle vibration. She must have been the first to notice because both brothers were doing what they were before-Hashirama scratching the back of his head and Tobirama looking out the window. Perhaps it's because she was great childhood friends with Mikito, that she could pick up her presence without much effort.

Then again Mikito and Souji were both doing nothing to conceal their presence or chakra.

"They're close..." Tobirama hissed, spine shivering as the chakra gusted against him almost drawing goosebumps from his fair skin. The air itself felt _charged _like it was alive and swirling all around them-it wasn't quite oppressive, but it was extremely overwhelming. He swore he could hear quiet cracks coming and going, as if the air was struggling to compensate for such chakra and was openly resisting.

He was at the entrance in a second with Hashirama and Mito right behind him. Without any hesitation he flicked his eyes up, spotting both Mikito and Souji sporting their bright colored haoris, Souji n light blue and Mikito in violet-the Uchiha's symbol stitched proud on the shoulders, and their thick forehead protectors with the kanji for 'sincerity' carved right into the center of it. It wasn't their attire that truly caught his attention, but their chakra.

As they floated to the ground the very snow began dispersing, thousands of flakes at a time, and once they landed entire shock waves rippled around them all the way through the surrounding area. It was almost like their chakra was a stone thrown into a pond-the earth was their pond, and they were the stones forming ripples. He could see snow behind him flaking upwards exposing the frozen ground beneath that'd still take months before it began to thaw.

He felt a lot of chakras, but both the Domou's and Subatsu's were just overwhelming, wild, gargantuan, and potent-it wasn't like the Uchiha's which was akin to fire, and it wasn't like the Senju's which was lucid like a flowing was it like the Sarutobi's bold nature.

There were more Senju behind him, all ready for a fight, their chakra brimming without restraint.

"Cool it!" Hashirama ordered sternly, staring all of the Senju down until they suppressed their chakra and walked away-still remaining close in case they needed to spring into action. The last thing-the very last picture he needed to paint was one of him and his clan being the aggressors when he just simply wanted to speak with Mikito without having to draw a sword. If they showed the slightest sign of attacking-her and Souji would go on the attack; Hachiro made the mistake of trying to attacl her and he suffered the consequences of that rash action.

"Hashirama." Mikito spoke softly, but her voice held a small edge to it as she locked eyes with the tan skinned man, he was just a bit taller than her, but not to the point where she'd have to crane her head up to look at him fully. She let her eyes trace over Tobirama before flicking them onto Mito, and then the Senju behind them all looking to be one edge or ready to attack.

"You two came alone? Where are those two Uchiha?"

"Where are you manners, brother?" Hashirama glared at his only surviving brother. "You must have journeyed a long way, please come with me."

"We don't need to worry about anything you Senju have to throw at us. We've just finished battling a million strong of the Earth and Wind damiyo's combined Imperial amies not including monsters, demons, cyclops, and those Bijuu a few days ago. You're but mere paltry in comparison to that." Souji said with no concern for Tobirama's pride.

He was always a blunt sort of person, he didn't care if he wounded pride or not, pride was nothing short of trivial and people need to learn to get over themselves in his opinion. The fact Tobirama thought they'd come with an entire army along with Madara and Izuna was absurd-then a fight can erupt instead of a discussion.

That's just what the prick wanted.

"I'd appreciate that, Hashirama-san. My husband and Izuna-san had things to take care of. You will have to excuse our attire-the Domou don't put too much stock in our appearances, preferring to put stock into our training and strength." Mikito finished, stepping in stride with Hashirama and Mito as they led the way towards what she would guess was either Hashirama's home or his main office where they'd have all the privacy in the world. It'd be good to have that privacy since most of the Senju around including Tobirama would sooner fight her and Souji.

"It's fine, as long as you are comfortable." Hashirama slid open a door once they in the main building where he'd spend the majority of his time, allowing everyone to enter before him then slid the door shut looking over his shoulder. Mikito Domou. Souji Domou. Both were present before him and Tobirama, neither of them were gunning for him or his brother-they weren't blitzing forward with such ferocity that it was inhuman, they both looked to be relatively calm, though Souji's expression remained stony.

"I am grateful that you've both come." Hashirama showed his gratitude by bowing his head low, smacking his forehead right off of his desk.

Tobirama scowled.

"There is no need to bow your head before me, Hashirama." Mikito gently waved off his formal display. She never did like when people bowed their heads to her-even if it was to show respect, she never thought of herself superior or better than anyone. "You wanted to talk, and Mito has made your feelings quite clear. I figured I should speak with you face to face instead of fighting like we usually do. It'd be a nice change of pace, no?"

"I have to agree. It is a nice change of pace." He felt no shame agreeing with her on that. It was such a relief to be able to talk things out and not resort to brute force straight away without even considering the possibility that things could be talked out. He never enjoyed fighting Mikito-he didn't like fighting in general, but facing off against Mikito was something he dreaded to even think about.

He already had agonizing memories of her burying her fist in his gut repeatedly before stomping on him, then tossing him some hundred feet so he crashes into Sasuke; it takes all he has not to vomit from those gut punches, and shakes every bone in his body when he collides with another body.

"I just wonder if she'll be so eager if things don't go as she planned." Tobirama cut in.

"Or is it the fact we don't see eye to eye with you Senju nor wish to step in stride with you..." Souji countered, expression still stony as his voice dropped. "My sister is here to talk, nothing more."

One hard look from his brother was all it took for Tobirama to bite his tongue.

"I have recently discovered the truth and I am ashamed that I've started and perpetuated a conflict between our clans that should have never even been started in the first place. Even if you are allies with the Uchiha clan, it's still no reason to confront you as well, what our two clans had was set in stone because of our predecessors, and I ruined it. I would like to avoid anymore conflict between our clans, it's best for the children." Hashirama said, placing his hands on his desk to look somewhat assured at this point.

"The children?" Mikito tilted her head for a moment, trading glances with Souji.

"Yes."

"Hashirama, did you know your father...During one of the many times he was confronting the Domou and myself ordered a retreat. There were exactly twenty wounded children left behind, none of the adults even bothered to pick them up. They could have picked them up instead of slowing down, but instead they left them behind. The adults that were wounded were killed..."

"However, we didn't kill the children." Souji took the reins, knowing Mikito was close to erupting even if she did look modest. If there is one thing Mikito couldn't stand it was adults killing children, children being sent off to the battlefield, children being left behind by adults, anything that had to do remotely with children and death in the same sentence absolutely vexed her.

"We took them back to our compound and gave them choices. The first choice was that we heal them and send them on their way. The second choice was that we don't heal them and they remain in cells. The third choice was that they commit seppuku. They chose the second and third because your father would have had them killed should they return to the compound, and others were just too proud to be healed and let go by us. Many of them bit their tongues off."

Hashirama could barely control his ire that just...Burned through him. He did remember a time where his father returned from battle and there were many children missing, he was of course furious with his father and let him have it. To this day he blamed himself for those children's deaths-if he had went with they'd all be alive right now, but he was injured and his arm had been broken in three different places. He couldn't be put out on the war zones with such an injury, but because of it those children who were his age didn't come back.

It was all his fault...

"I stood there and watched every single one of them split their guts open in some misled sense of pride and honor for the Senju. I watched them bite their tongues off. I would never allow a child to do such things, but they were resolved to see it through-because your father and any other Senju wasn't present and left them behind they lost all hope; I watched them do this one by one." Mikito's eyes shimmered with emotion, and she could feel her fingers clenching against her hakama.

"Those children weren't older than ten years at that time-the same age that my baby sister Ahiko was at that point in time. But...There's no sense in reliving the past. If we were to go to war, Hashirama, and Senju children were left behind would they do this? Would you-your men leave them behind."

"I'd never leave them behind let alone put them on a battlefield. They're only children, I don't care how talented and powerful they are. They're still just children." Hashirama said sternly, narrowing his eyes to slits. He never left a comrade behind, if he had to fight off a horde to ensure they came back so be it, if he had to carry them so be it, if he had to haul them up with one arm because the other is broke and his is on the brink of exhaustion then so be it, but he'd always save his comrades.

He'd put their lives before his own every single time.

For Mikito, who adored children and could never lift a finger against one-just what agony did she endure seeing those Senju children killing themselves and refusing treatment?

She must have wanted to save every last one of them desperately, but they wanted nothing to do with her. They just wanted to die because they failed the clan. Because his father would punish them for being caught, for failing-never mind the fact their legs were broken and they couldn't run even if they wanted to!

It wasn't right that they died alone, and Mikito knew that, so, she remained where she had been and watched them die slowly or even put them out of their misery-not many would be able to do sepukku correctly. It was extremely painful from start to finish. She could have easily stopped them, but the Senju had honor and pride and there's no way they'd let the Domou heal their wounds, nor would they allow her to interfere with their seppuku. They would just stab themselves before she could ever reach them.

It was agonizing to think about.

He felt like he should apologize, but he couldn't apologize. It was far too late for that.

Apologizing wouldn't bring those children back...It wouldn't undo the evil choice his father made to leave them behind.

Mikito nodded slowly, eyes softening from their rage as she absorbed his answer. That was good, Hashirama had no intentions of ever sending children away, yet alone leaving them behind. Butsuma held no such reservations and as long as those children died serving the clan that's all he cared about, that is all that mattered in his eyes, and it truly made her sick to her stomach. Thinking of children as soldiers, and not even giving them proper training before they're sent off to the unknown.

Hashirama shared similarities with his father, but he didn't fall prey to that evil mindset Butsuma stepped to.

"I am happy to hear that, that is your answer, Hashirama." Mikito relaxed in her seat, heaving out a small breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, what are your true intentions?"

"To have peace between our clans once again."

"I mean with this village that you are trying to create."

He had to do a double take hearing that. He could have sworn Mikito basically swore the whole thing off and didn't want to hear anything about it or want to have anything to do with it. He rifled through the possibilities, but none of them could really explain why she wanted to know this. However, he wasn't shy about speaking of his dream to those who were willing to listen to him and not just blow it off. "I want to come together with Madara and the Uchiha to end the fighting, with our two clans together nobody will hire their services anymore. We'll start construction of the village soon after we reach a truce."

"And, what of clans like the Yuki? Hoshigaki? Fuma?"

Hashirama carefully considered his answer. "They will be welcome into the village, but if the Water country forms a village then I'm certain they'd be a part of it."

"The leader of this village-what will you call him or her? Will there be more than one leader?" Souji looked at Hashirama with steady eyes, watching for the faintest drop of sweat.

"I don't know, but I was thinking of Hokage. There will be only one leader to avoid confusion." Hashirama tilted his head gently, a little puzzled with the question Souji asked but nonetheless still answered it to the best of his abilities. He wouldn't lie to either of these two and would be completely honest-he learned his lesson the first time around with being vague.

"Fire shadow?" Souji mused to himself. It defeated the purpose of shinobi coming out in the open like they would with this village system in his opinion. Fire shadow implied that well there was protection from the shadows-instead of being light for lack of a better term and the person just being who they are. Would the villages start with _hidden _too?

Once again shinobi would be coming out in the open but they'd be using names like fire shadow and hidden village; which totally defeats the purpose of the whole thing. in the first place.

Of course he wasn't going to voice his opinion on the name thing-his focus was the same as Mikito's. If Hashirama intends to ally with the Uchiha and get this village off of the ground than that would mean the Uchiha would be playing a critical part. Would Hashirama treat them well? Would Tobirama treat them well? What did the two intend to do with the Uchiha once everything was settled?

"It's not wise for the power to center around one person." Souji said bluntly. If a Senju was selected as leader no doubt would certain Uchiha especially Madara and Izuna start to feel threatened. If an Uchiha was selected as leader Tobirama and the majority of the village would start to feel threatened. There needed to be a different way of going about this leader thing, but he wouldn't bother with it at the moment.

"What place has more than one leader? If there's more than one nobody will take us serious." Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyways...You wish to ally with the Uchiha clan in order to found this village?

"Yes." Hashirama replied, nodding towards Mikito.

She would ask about her clan and the Subatsu, but that was nothing but a moot point-they'd never be a part of this. "I see, so let me ask you this. What are your plans for the Uchiha, will you be keeping them in the center of politics? Be honest."

Hashirama wasn't so surprised with the question and it was a valid question. He wanted everyone to have a voice and that included the Uchiha clan. He wasn't going to exclude any single person or clan from the political affairs concerning the village-the Uchiha's view would be just as important as the Sautob's view, just as valid as the Yamanaka's or Hyuga's view. He wouldn't slight the Uchiha at all and would treat them with due respect-they were founders alongside the Senju, so naturally it was only right that they got their say in these sort of affairs.

"I will work side by side with them along with all the other clans that join the village. I won't slight anyone nor will I exclude any single person or clan from affairs concerning the village especially those of a political nature. They are all part of the village, so it's only right that I give them all an equal say and not favor one over the other." There was no hesitation on Hashirama's part getting his answer out, though he carefully chose how he worded it.

Mikito wasn't a nitpicker, but if he spoke in a certain context and used certain words he'd be painting a bad picture.

Mikito nodded, her long bangs splaying across her face to seclude her bright eyes. Hashirama didn't seem to by lying at all, in fact she couldn't sense even a smidgen of deception in his words. Madara would be able to trust Hashirama, they'd be able to work together towards the same goal, and perhaps even become best friends despite all the battles they've fought. Hashirama had no intention of marginalizing the Uchiha clan from what she could tell.

"And, what are you intentions Tobirama, will you keep the Uchiha in the center of politics?"

"Don't you dare lie." Souji growled in warning.

Tobirama inclined his head towards the two, sending a light glare in his brother's direction as he spotted Hashirama giving him an extremely hard look. He wasn't going to mince his words-he never did, but he could see the way Hashirama was choosing his words and the context he put them in carefully, and he wouldn't be so cordial for lack of a better term. Keeping the Uchiha in the center of the politics would be a disaster in his opinion, they'd only want what is best for themselves, they'd be better off focusing their energy into something more productive.

"I'd like the Uchiha to be peacekeepers of the village. Uphold the law and order."

Silence.

Mikito looked at him carefully, head tilting to the side as she observed him more keenly. Now, he wasn't just outright saying that he didn't want the Uchiha in the village politics, but he made his point extremely clear in the fact that he doesn't want them a part of it. He wants them as part of the village as a whole, but having a hand in the politics and village's affairs was the cut off point for him.

Clearly.

"So, you're talking about some kind of police force?" Souji raised an eyebrow, staring into Tobirama's ruby eyes. There wasn't anger there, but there was hostility and bitterness-he got the feeling it was making Tobirama sick to be in the same room as him and his sister, but he couldn't care less about that. The only thing that mattered were Tobirama's intentions-if the Uchiha were left out of political affairs and village affairs they would become resentful and they would try to launch an attack and take over, anyone would for that matter!

Just not the Uchiha.

Tobirama nodded stiffly.

_He's going out of his way to try and contain the Uchiha... _Souji barely held back a snort.

It was the only confirmation she needed. Maybe Hashirama's intentions were pure and just, but Tobirama's were anything but. He just wanted to shove the Uchiha off to one side of the village, most likely the outskirts, and just let them be foot soldiers for lack of a better term. Meanwhile the Senju, himself, and Hashirama could spend all of their time glad handing and buttering up everyone that wishes to join the village-meanwhile the Uchiha are nowhere in the picture. It wouldn't take long for the thought of the Uchiha-Madara having nothing to do with the founding of the village.

"And, I suppose you'll elect the leader of this village through a democratic vote of sorts?" Mikito blinked her eyes, thick lashes batting themselves as she sharpened her focus.

"Without a question."

"If and when other villages are formed, what are you going to do to maintain the peace?"

"That's where the Uzumaki come in, if things get too out of hand we'll be able to seal a Bijuu inside of a person...It will tip the scales." Mito said with some hesitance.

"That's going from bad to worse." Souji snarled.

"If it has to be done, then-"

"No!" Souji snarled again, cutting off Tobirama. "The Bijuu were never meant to be encountered, yet alone sealed. They are to be left alone, this is what Hagoromo himself declared long before his death."

Mikito felt cold sweat brushing against her spine, the precipitation hoped to make her shiver, but she held herself firm and maintained a stoic air. So, that's what they'd do if it came down to it? Seal the Bijuu inside of a person to utilize their power better? Have they no concern or care for the Bijuus' own desires to be left alone, and most of all not be contained. Rikudo created them from the Jubbi-a monster of sheer force with no ideals or conscience, and meant from them to live in peace not side by side with humans, but still the point remained. There'd never be conflict between the two.

It was bad enough Tobirama wanted to exclude the Uchiha from any and all village and political affairs concerning the village, but now Mito was going to offer her support in the lunacy and start sealing the monsters of chakra in people!? Would they charge the other villages for the Bijuu like they're just some toys to be handed out at Hashirama's leisure!?

If Hashirama had his way the world will be a different place, in more bad ways than good. Tobirama was only going to cause more problems down the line if he had his way, and the implications of sealing Bijuu inside of people...

It'd just lead to more war. Hashirama would become the very thing he despises the most-a warmonger.

If things were going to take this sharp a turn then she'd take action against the Uzumaki and Senju-to ensure that the Bijuu remain free and not captive. No, she would need to make sure the rest of the Uzumaki clan isn't wiped out because Mito decided to marry Hashirama and turn her back on her blood because of the _village. _

She'd have to kill Hashirama and Mito.

She'd need to...Make sure it never got to that point, and if it did, have measures to stop it. She'd have to go right to the source.

"I see...So, that's it, huh?" Souji allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he folded his arms over his chest. He couldn't say he was surprised with the answers he got from the trio-the Uzumaki would always support the Senju and kiss their ass being distantly related, Tobirama was nothing short of a controlling prick who feared the things he can't understand or control, and Hashirama is so stupid he'd just go along with what either of them say and instill war for future generations.

But, the landscape would change because Bijuu would be sealed in people-something that hasn't happened since Hagoromo sealed the Jubbi.

And, only then was it out of sheer necessity-after fighting his mother and the beast for months alongside his brother and seeing that there'd be no defeating the monster did he seal it inside of him, finally defeating his tyrant of a mother with his brother's assistance. The world had been ravaged by the battle that took place between them, and if the Jubbi was let loose _ever again _there wasn't a person alive that'd be able to stop it.

"Yes, what must I do to have peace between our clans?" Hashirama asked, dark eyes locking onto the both of them with sheer intent. "I am ready to forfeit my life."

"Is that right?" Mikito eyed him curiously.

He wasted little time grabbing the kunai from his pocket and putting it right on his neck.

"You needn't take your own life."

"Shall I give back the Mokuton scroll?" Hashirama asked when silence stretched on far too long for his taste.

"That's not necessary, I have many copies of the Mokuton and the original scroll. You needn't worry, there will be peace between our clans." Mikito concluded with narrowed eyes. She could now understand why Madara was so resistant to this ceasefire, and quite frankly she couldn't blame him. His real problem was with Tobirama and his ways-just as he showed with this meeting he'd use sophistry among other things to put his brother in the seat of power.

Meanwhile the Uchiha are just cast off to the side to do their policing, as if they're the Senju's dogs all of a sudden. She knew her clan and the Subatsu would be in a similar position should they ever even consider joining this farce. It wasn't even the Senju that was her primary focus of worry, but this village, and when it was founded through some means...

Never trust a Senju.

"Really?"

"I'm not glib, Hashirama." Mikito crossed her arms over her chest, leveling a hard gaze with him.

But, should the day come that he decides to murder and send children off to the battlefields-that will be the day she takes his life, and since he can heal without any seals she'd just have to tear his throat out or send his head flying.

But, for now...

"You've made it clear the safety of the children is your number one concern, just as it is mine. That's good enough for me."

He grinned. "Shall we formalize-"

"No, just leave it at that." Souji said stonily, practically hissing as he rose up from his chair swiftly, staring down Hashirama for a few seconds before turning his focus onto Tobirama and Mito. If anything they were honest this time around, and now he and Mikito got to hear and see what their true intentions were. It was exactly what he had been expecting, but it was good to hear it right from the source instead of assuming.

"However...I still want to fight you, Hashirama."

Hashirama visibly deflated hearing that.

"You and I-one on one at full power, no holding back. None of our kinsmen will be involved, this is just going to be you and I." Mikito said with a harsh tone, keeping her eyes locked with Hashirama's-refusing to let him turn away from her.

"If I agree...And, we fight, and after we fight-regardless of who wins and loses...There will be no more conflict between our clans?"

"There will never be conflict between our clans." Mikito nodded for emphasis, holding up her pointer finger. "However, you and I are going to fight."

"Okay." Hashirama steeled his tone-if this is what it took for there to be peace between them and their clans, then he would see it through until the very end. There was no other possibility in his mind at the moment, he would fight Mikito with everything he had. Whether the battle lasted for an hour or entire months didn't matter in the least. "I have no objections."

"I do!" Tobirama raged, teeth clenched.

"Be silent, Tobirama!" Hashirama snapped, for once throwing his weight around.

"You'll be fighting me, Senju." Souji said with a frightening look in his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you."

Souji chuckled.

Mikito ignored the scene, allowing a soft smile to grace her features. "When there's first bloom, you will both find Souji and I. I'm looking forward to seeing your will, Hashirama."

Souji only leveled a glare with Tobirama, remaining silent.

Before any responses could be said both she and Souji vanished in a whirlwind of chakra, the gusts were so powerful they slammed into the walls-forcing them to rattle.

"I'm glad that went well." Hashirama sighed loudly, raking a hand through his hair. "It's too bad she wants to fight, and Souji wants to fight you, but if that's what it takes...I have no reservations on seeing this through."

"You are truly an idiot, brother. But, I'm not going to let you go into that fight handicapped, I'll be at your side." Tobirama could only glare at the wall before deciding to leave.

If Souji wanted a fight he would give it to him, and he would make sure that Mikito didn't rip his brother apart piece by piece.

Hashirama may be off in no field with his thought process actually agreeing to fight her, but he wasn't going to argue with him-the only thing he could do at this point is only support him and ensure that he isn't just piles of flesh.

_I don't expect you to understand brother, and I don't think you ever will. _Hashirama thought, scowling in frustration as he began the painful and tedious process of picking up all of the papers that had been dispersed thanks to the Domou siblings' chakra.

Mito watched his figure trudge outside, disappearing towards the city part of the Senju compound. She shook her head at the man's belligerence, focusing on something more meaningful-helping Hashirama get all of this paperwork organized.

"Thank you, Mito-san. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." Hashirama looked to her for just a second before organizing a stack of papers as quickly as he could.

"You needn't thank me, I'm happy to be of assistance. If you want to thank anyone, thank Yamanami Domou-he's the one that convinced Mikito in the long run."

* * *

The first place Kagami headed to the very second he got on the other side of the gates was his home. His grandma would be waiting for him, a plate of dango with his name on it and some green tea. It was his favorite snack, but it is also what he yearned for on the return back home. The warmness, the way his grandma would smile at him and treat him like a child. He never resented her over that, he loved his grandma with all of his being.

Seeing that she wasn't home he became immediately concerned. She was always home waiting for him, but he wasn't even sure if he could call this a home anymore. Everything was cleared out of the living room and the dining room, the kitchen was scarce with plates and bowls-there was just enough food for him to eat and that was it. He knew it was his grandma's doing, she'd always leave stuff out for him to eat if she was out shopping when he returned.

That had been yesterday, and now he was running around the compound searching for her. Things changed drastically-it looked like half of the Uchiha were gone, the slaves and servants, the medics, those who didn't awaken the Sharingan, and there were hardly any children present for that matter. It could only come down to two things, either they all died, or they defected.

However, he heard Uchiha talking among themselves with disdain about Ahiko-how she suggested they all leave their homes to get treatment, the men speaking ill of their wives and children that left to get the treatment that they needed. He had been under the assumption the Uchiha were pedigree and healthy, no one looked like they were suffering from any disease, but he wasn't privy to that sort of information and his assumption was terribly wrong.

He just wasn't sure if grandma remained here, or went to the Domou compound with the others. If she was in fact sick and decided to remain here he may just have to drag her to the Domou compound, because there's no way he'd allow her to die just because of Uchiha pride. But, if she was in fact sick she would have most likely taken her leave and get the treatment she needs to be all better-for the lower class it was the prospect of escaping the hell that it was to live in the Uchiha compound, but his grandma always put him first before everything else.

"Noguchi-san!" He called out, waving his hand for extra emphasis as he closed the gap between himself and the older man.

"Kagami."

Noguchi was of short stature and stern faced with the trademark Uchiha spiky black hair. He wore the old uniform, the simple high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back.

Kagami found it odd considering he was wearing a red haori-part of the new uniform that was mandatory.

"Have you seen my grandma?" Uniforms could take a back seat for the moment, his number one priority at this time was finding his grandma or at least knowing where she was and then ensuring that she is okay wherever she may be.

"She left with those weak and sickly Uchiha with elder Norio. I really can't believe they all left just like that...Have they forgotten our pride as Uchiha, have they forgotten what had kept this clan stable and pure for centuries? Well, I guess some of them were just pure trash-like the slaves and servants, and then there's those pathetic medics that don't have the pluck to fight a shame to all of warrior Uchiha."

Kagami restrained his anger, listening to the man ramble on. It's the same shit he heard since he could walk and talk-The Uchiha pride, knowing that they are so different and special because they have the Sharingan. Quite frankly he was sick and tired of hearing their boasts about the Sharingan-he awakened it, but he didn't rely on it so much like the others, nor did he allow it to make him so arrogant. Madara and Izuna awakened the Mangekyo-an even more powerful and acute Sharingan and were so far the only ones to attain such a feat.

They're so busy boasting about the regular Sharingan, they haven't taken it a step further like his leaders.

"Is she at the Domou compound then?"

Noguchi nodded with a dark look in his eyes.

Again, Kagami restrained his anger, just barely. He'd be taking a one way trip back to the Domou compound then in that case, his grandma was the most important thing to him-the whole Uchiha clan could take a shit and roll in it. "Thank you, Noguchi-san."

Noguchi just muttered incoherently before walking off, not wasting the chance to turn around and glare at Kagami-Sharingan bleeding into form.

With bared teeth Kagami allowed his to bleed into form, tomoes rotating rapidly.

"It seems you've forgotten the Uchiha pride as well. It's a true shame because you are of the warrior class, and should have no part of this mindset that you have. We Uchiha are not humble, we are not modest, we are proud-proud of our Sharingan and the visual prowess it grants us. Proud that we are different from everyone else-proud that we are special."

"Pride is fruitless if there's no merit, caliber, and preeminence to back it up." Kagami said coldly, recalling all of the times the Uchiha refused to retreat-even when they were taking heavy casualties and children were being picked off by the dozens, despite giving it everything he had to protect them. It wasn't enough.

It wasn't...enough.

The Uchiha were an extremely prideful clan and would fight to the very last person if it meant victory and showing that they were superior to everyone else.

What a waste!

Uchiha like to walk around so arrogant and lofty just because they've awakened their Sharingan, but they have no merit or caliber-just because they awaken it they believe that they're invincible. Never mind the sensory art-many Uchiha would sooner use their eyes than actually try to sense out their foes.

"What are you saying brat?" Noguchi turned around fully, fists clenched at his side.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant for no good reason. There are people out there that are stronger than you and I, that are more skilled than you and I. Your overestimate your own prowess, and underestimate mine just because I'm a little brat." Kagami said, eyes cold and hard as he stared off with the older man.

Noguchi drew the sword that was resting on his back.

Kagami tensed, but more of becoming hyper alert and ready for the attack to come. He faced off against Hiruzen and Danzo-and despite their ages they were extremely powerful and skilled, Hiruzen's chakra was especially bold, and Danzo had a biting ruthlessness. Regardless of Noguchi's age and being his senior, he didn't compare to either of the two mentioned. He didn't even need his Sharingan to defeat this man-but to ensure he could instantly break any genjutsu, he kept it active.

Before the fight could even get underway Kagami was behind him, one hand gripping Noguchi's wrist while the other jammed under his elbow, bending his arm at an odd angle. The sword clattered to the ground, covered by the small chunks that fell onto it from the side. Foolishly, Noguchi continued to struggle-Kagami stared impassively keeping his grip tight, and slammed his shin into the man's knee, jerking him off of the ground in one motion sending him crashing headfirst into the ground.

Pride be damned he wanted to be with his grandma!

He would be leaving, immediately.

* * *

"I'd like an explanation for disobeying my direct orders, my brother's, and my wife's. Why you all decided to tarnish the new uniforms and why you tarnished them forehead protectors." Madara got right to the point, stone faced and tone brewing with nothing short of barely restrained anger. He glared at the Council eyes glowing a frightening red. Now, they always annoyed him-he can think back to one of his earliest memories that aren't so pleasant and it'd involve these old farts, but now he was close to knocking some sense into them.

"We refuse to leave." Daichi said.

"Why?" Izuna asked coldly.

"We have our pride to think about, we will figure out a solution to this on our own without the Domou's assistance. They only wish to steal our Sharingan for themselves and that's the only reason they are so eager to have all of us go there. The weak all left with them, but we don't need those medics, slaves, servants, and sub-par excuses for Uchiha in this compound." Jiro explained his reasoning.

"To answer your other question we are not fond of this unity and reciprocation between our clans-we Uchiha rely on our own strength, but recently there have been Uchiha that are forgetting their pride and don't rely on their own strength, but on teamwork and rapport with the Domou." Hayate said smoothly.

Izuna felt actual shame. The last statement was the only one he could really pay any attention to. It was _great _that these Uchiha were getting over their narrow-mindedness and not going with the same dogma, in his opinion at least. There was nothing wrong with reciprocation and he had hoped from the beginning that there would be such between the Uchiha and Domou, he knew that with time they'd build a rapport like they have. Why are these Uchiha going to such lengths to tear that apart...

It didn't make any sense.

"I don't care what gripes you have-Mikito is my wife, she is the Matriarch of this clan! We've finally unified together, and I will not let you tear that unity apart. We will all be leaving this compound." Madara glared at everyone present, daring them to try and object.

"I resent that, and refuse!"

"What do you intend to do, Daichi? This compound is swarming with bacteria and disease, staying here would only prove harmful in the long run for everyone involved in such a foolish thing." Izuna appeared to be collected, but on the inside he was brimming to his pores with trepidation. This is what he had been waiting for since he made his move, the very thing he had been anticipating.

"I will do what is best for this clan."

Madara growled. "That isn't your decision to make. I am the leader and you will do as I say-you've all already disobeyed my orders once and you could all be put to death for such defiance. We will all be leaving this compound and locating closer to the Domou compound, somewhere in the Waterfall village which is only a couple of hundred miles away from their compound. But, I'm going to make this abundantly clear to all of you-this is mandatory. I won't allow the Uchiha to be wiped out by some damn virus!"

"We are the Council!" Jiro snapped.

"You are the Council, but you are by no means the leaders of this clan. That'll be myself and my brother, you are all here to advise, and with this most recent turn of events I'd say you're failing with advising. This is going to happen, I don't care how much you resist-the Uchiha will not be wiped out by a virus." Izuna said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest while fixing the older man with a flinty glare.

"I see what's happened here, that witch has got a hold on you." Daichi sneered at Madara, inclining his chin even more when the younger man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And, that half breed has a hold on you, Izuna-san"

"You speak ill of my wife again, so help me..." Madara shook visibly, teeth grinding against each other as his eyes flared into bright crimson. He wasn't going to let these clowns play to his pride, just so he divorces Mikito in the long run and ends the alliance. He made her a promise, and he had no intention of breaking it. Normally, he would have knocked out teeth for such a disgusting remark about his lover, but he restrained himself just barely from doing just that.

"You say that again and I'll have your tongue. My wife has done nothing but serve this clan to perfection, you ungrateful wretches." Izuna said coldly, leering at the older man. "We're going to relocate with or without you fools-you've managed to convince a large part of the clan not to leave before, but unfortunately for them that means they're disobeying direct orders. They will be leaving, or others will be leaving without them-we can't remain at this compound any longer. Where do you intend to go if you're not going to come with us?"

"As pure Uchiha we will manage." Daichi said.

"You intend to leave?" Izuna raised an eyebrow.

"If it preserves our purity and our pride, then yes."

Izuna suppressed a sigh. So, that's what this was all about...The future offspring of the Uchiha and Domou-these fools were more concerned with keeping the Uchiha line 'pure' than recognizing the fact these offspring would be even stronger!

How short sighted of them...

"So, in other words you plan to defect and desert?"

"Damn right." Jiro nodded.

"So, you're going to play this game? Okay then, leave. Go ahead." Madara gestured towards the door, and then to the outside. If Daichi and his followers wanted to resist and go a different way then so be it, he wasn't going to entertain their bullshit for a second. There was no place they could possibly go that would take them in, and anywhere they went to stake a claim they were going to be met on all sides by foes. There were a few Uchiha that weren't happy, that bought into Hashirama's peace bullshit, they could leave too.

Now was their chance.

"But, know that you are defecting and deserting the Uchiha clan...That you will never be Uchiha in my eyes again after this, you don't have the pluck to wear the Uchiha's crest on your backs!"

"How dare you!" Hayate roared.

"You are all blinded by pride, can you not prioritize between longevity and war? Longevity and death?" Izuna couldn't even muster up the energy to say anything more than that. It was exhausting dealing with them normally, but this was truly weighing down on him like tons of lead. They resented the fact the Domou and other Uchiha were reciprocating and getting married, resenting the fact that he pushed for this whole thing and changed the uniforms with Ahiko, they were resenting the whole thing in general... "Tell me this, do you resent the fact that I've pushed for this alliance and am behind the uniform change?"

Madara whirled on Izuna almost ready to pounce on him. He knew why Izuna was asking this question, because if they resented him despite everything that he has done for them it'll seal the deal for him. It'll prove that Uchiha resent and hate other Uchiha, just not those outside of the clan which was automatic hate and resentment. However, he didn't even want to entertain one of these fuckers actually answering his question. If they said one wrong thing, he would flip this table over and start choking them all to death.

The only thing Izuna cherished more than the Uchiha was Yuko, and while he was more than hesitant at first to accept this, he has now. So long as she didn't become a distraction he couldn't care less-of course he had to accept it and support him like Mikito told him before. Izuna wasn't willing to budge at all, and was even more stubborn than himself. He wasn't sure if his brother loved her, but she was the center of all of his adoration, so there was something there.

"Answer me." Izuna said, slamming his fist on the table. "That is an order!"

"I resent it!" Daichi snapped.

"As do I!" Jiro seconded

Nobody else had the nerve to verbally respond, but one by one everyone gathered save for Madara, Jiro, and Daichi nodded their heads by the barest inch. If he were younger he'd be crushed with this-his own flesh and blood resenting him for the efforts of making sure they were well off. But, he wasn't crushed at all, in fact it was the total opposite. He was almost at peace, because he had been expecting this sooner or later. There was always problems with power trips in the Uchiha, and this was one of those many times when such a thing occurred.

"You ungrateful wretches, my brother has done nothing but..." Madara trailed off in his furious tirade, too angry to get words out, and too busy watching Izuna stand to his feet with his eyes closed. This meeting wasn't over and he had no intention of ending it until he got this off of his chest and put these old fuckers back in their places! Izuna didn't need him coming to his aid, but he would be damned if he allowed these bag of wrinkles to speak so flippantly when the last thing they did that held any merit was at least twenty years ago.

"Izuna stay right where you are..."

"They're only being honest brother." Izuna said softly, turning his attention onto the Council for a brief second before focusing on his brother. "I thank you all for your honesty. It's good to know that you all resent the fact I've been the one pushing for this alliance since the beginning, it's good to know you all resent the fact I was a driving force behind the uniform changes, It's good to know that you all resent the unity, reciprocation, and rapport we have the Domou through our trials on the battlefields, and it's good to know that you resent me."

As soon as he pushed for the alliance with the Domou.

There.

Were Uchiha.

That began to resent him.

Izuna left silently, eyes remaining close-even as he opened the door and departed.

Madara slammed his fist down on the table, too much anger was brewing within him and it begged for release. He gripped the underside of the table, and flipped it over with ease sending it crashing through the closest wall and taking a chunk out of the entire building along with it.

He exploded soon after, venting his rage by squeezing necks.

Madara didn't follow through on his impulse, but it would have been more than a delicacy to do exactly what he was imagining at the very moment. But, it'd only take one punch from him to level these big mouths, one punch would knock half of their remaining teeth right down their throat, and one punch to cave in that throat with the teeth lodged inside of it.

"Do you think you're all going to get away with speaking this way?" Madara's tone was surprisingly low-nowhere near the loud and fiery explosion that it'd normally be in similar circumstances. Quite frankly he would lose his temper and yell pretty close at the top of his lungs before destroying this table-considering the table wasn't reduced to splinters and his throat wasn't aching, maybe he needed to just let loose and destroy everything within a ten foot radius. "Do you think there won't be consequences?"

"It seems we've reached an impasse. You and Izuna-san want to take the clan in one direction, and we another. But, there is some good that came out of this, those pesky medics are gone along with the weak Uchiha. " Jiro said, coolly clasping his hands in front of him.

Madara chuckled humorlessly. "However, one you will take responsibility for disobeying my orders, my brother's, and my wife's. Or, you will all take responsibility. Do I need to remind me I could kill all of you right now?"

How dare they resent Izuna.

Everyone stiffened upon hearing those words leave the wild haired Uchiha's lips.

"Y-You can't kill us?" Daichi barked, eyes wide with something akin to fear.

_A true Uchiha would have taken responsibility for their actions. _Madara wordlessly stood up, moving towards the door briskly, not holding back the slightest when he threw it open. Part of the wall ended up crumbling down like little toy blocks being kicked by an angry four year old, along with taking the door clean off of its hinges. These weren't Uchiha in his eyes, they turned their backs to him and Izuna, and looking at all of them now-they weren't the proud and strong figures he once viewed them to be.

"No, it's a waste of my time."

With that he departed through the gaping hole. The only thing he could do now is to rally Uchiha to join him and Izuna-hopefully they listened and didn't remain obstinate. It's good and all to be prideful, and he did have pride, but there was a lot of merit and caliber to back up that pride-those old clowns, and other Uchiha were so prideful, despite having no merit and caliber-just because they activated their Sharingan they thought they were so special.

He was killing adult Senju, Sarutobi, Shimura, Akimichi, Hatake, Yamanaka, Nara, Yuki-the list goes on and on, he killed all of them without even having the Sharingan awakened.

There was no turning back at this point, though. He wanted to make sure they were all healthy, because he wouldn't allow the Uchiha to be wiped out by some virus!

He wanted to be together with Mikito, and Souji, and Ahiko, the Domou-with Izuna and those Uchiha at the Domou compound. His comrades, his family, his lover.

To be together.


	88. Tumult

"Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you...Thank you!"

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

Hashirama could say without any hesitation he was happy.

Happier than he's been in a very long time.

He couldn't hide his jubilation.

The whole meeting with the Domou siblings didn't turn out how he expected it would, and it was in more good ways than bad. Which was just more than splendid if he had to say so himself.

The first and best thing was the fact Mikito wasn't gunning for him and Souji wasn't gunning for Tobirama-it was also a plus that the entire Domou as a whole weren't stampeding about to destroy everything in their line of sight and leaving just valleys of bodies behind. The second was Mikito and him didn't get into a verbal dispute like they had back in the Desert country, though it could be credited that Disuke pissed her off majorly with being so spiteful, and he stepped over a line when he tried to speak to Ahiko so casually despite her being married.

That was something he should have never done, and he'd never be able to correct that mistake.

All in all he wasn't the least bit disappointed with the turn of events. Mikito didn't try to snap his neck and didn't go on a rampage, and Souji didn't try to run his sword through Tobirama the first chance he got-even when they clearly disagreed on just about everything. Nor did he go on a rampage. However, he was more than a little worried with Mito's statement about sealing Bijuu inside of people-if anyone could do it, it was definitely the Uzumaki their skill in sealing was peerless.

However, he didn't even want to consider doing such a thing.

"Mito-san..."

Pausing in filing away the last of the disheveled paperwork, she put all of her focus onto Hashirama. "Yes?"

"You weren't serious about what you said before?"

Mito hid her eyes, turning away from him for the barest of seconds. If she had to be honest she was serious, dead serious. The Uzumaki would be able to formulate a seal that would imprison the Bijuu inside of a person, though it was a taboo now to even consider doing such a thing, they still had the peerless skill to do it. If it came down to it she'd seal a Bijuu inside of herself, as long as it meant that she was helping Hashirama and the village at that point in time.

Her fellow Uzumaki would be infuriated she ever did such a thing, however...

"I was." Mito answered with a soft tone, meeting the Senju's dark eyes.

"Souji was right. The only person to ever do such a thing was Rikudo and that's because he had to as a last resort. There was no other way."

"But, we have to consider it..."

"I refuse." Hashirama said with a stern tone, resisting the urge to clench his teeth. If he was to even consider doing this then it would be no different than sending children off to war, because even a child wouldn't be off limits to having a Bijuu sealed inside of them, and there was no way in hell he would ever condone such a thing...Or even worse, and he didn't dare to entertain _that _train of thought.

"What if I seal it inside of myself?"

"The Uzumaki would be furious I ever condoned such a thing, and the alliance we have had for centuries would literally go up in smoke. There would be war, and I will not allow that to happen. More importantly, the other villages would copy off of our actions and start sealing Bijuu inside of people, things would go from bad to worse." He was going to remain firm on his decision not to do this or even allow it to come into discussion when he did found the village of his dreams, and other villages started popping up.

"You are a kind man, Hashirama-san." Mito smiled in resignation, knowing full well he wouldn't budge on this decision now or in the future. She had just merely stated a plan of action should the time there is ever a power struggle between villages to avoid all out war. It was naive to think the founding of villages would lead to ultimate peace between everyone-there'd be a period of peace, but there would be antagonism in time and that peace would shatter.

There would be war, but it wouldn't be like it is now...On the minute basis.

She was just planning for the future.

"Doing something like that would only incite resentment and sew the seeds of war." Hashirama said, looking out the window with an intense expression. If anything he'd take the burden of sealing the monster of chakra within him, but that would bring the problem of who would take his place when he died since the beast would be free again, and quite frankly he couldn't make that choice-wouldn't allow anyone to make that choice. But, the choice would have to be made because if it wasn't the beast would rampage for being imprisoned against its will.

It's why he wasn't going to consider it in the first place.

"What would you do then?" Mito blinked, tilting her head.

Hashirama sighed softly, standing up from his seat-careful not to move too suddenly otherwise he'd knock down the completed paperwork. He kept his eyes pointed out of the window, watching the Senju children play without a care in the world-they had no fears of the wars that plagued the land, didn't care that one day they would have to fight, the only thing they were concerned with was shoving each other into the snow mounds and running away from the adults that just finished fixing the last avalanche.

There was no sense on focusing so far into the future, for now he'd just focus on the present, protect these youngsters, and ensure they had a good life. A life he didn't get the chance to have-instead having to 'grow up' early on the war zones. The village would be founded, and he would ensure it was one way or another.

"For now I'm just going to focus on the present. I will fight Mikito once the first bloom begins, so I have to prepare for that. I also need to get you back to your homeland, you've been gone far too long and I'm certain your siblings are just dying to see you." Hashirama said with rare solemness, turning to gaze into Mito's dancing eyes.

He found himself mesmerized by those vibrant eyes of her's. Senju had every eye color from sapphire to ruby like his brother, some even had pumpkin and yellow eyes, but what set them apart from Mito was that there was so much _life _in her eyes. They danced with liveliness.

Mito smiled, touched by his kindness. Hashirama, he truly put the needs of everyone else ahead of his own needs. A selfless man.

"I don't mind staying here until the snow melts. I'm enjoying helping you with all of this paperwork." Her eyes shined with mirth, and a playful smile slowly made its grace.

Hashirama struggled not to sulk-he got the feeling she enjoyed depositing ten tons of papers right on top of his head like she did before she sent the letter to Yamanami Domou. Thus sending him crashing to the floor and burying him.

Yes, it was hilarious.

"I insist, Mito-san." He'd hold off on his sulking for the moment, and focus on getting her back home to her family. "You're always welcome here, though."

"Oh?" Mito gently crossed her arms under her breasts, her smile widening.

"W-Well, only if you want. I won't ever deny you or the Uzumaki access." Hashirama scratched the back of his head, unable to meet her gaze fully, overcome by a bout of nervousness that it even took him off guard.

He was never good with women, and as a boy he was absolutely clueless when it came to girls.

They'd always pick on him and shove him in the snow or pelt him with snowballs.

There was even a few times they shoved snow _and _ice down his pants.

Of course even back then Tobirama called him an idiot-well it was actually moron.

_You are a kind but dense man. _Mito kept her smile up, eyes vibrant. "Well, I can't refuse now can I...But, first, how about we go outside?"

History repeated itself.

This time there were hundreds of hyper Senju children in addition to Mito pelting him relentlessly.

This time he wasn't going to scream-even if the snow was cold, he was going to retaliate with exacting and brutal force.

Though, it was awkward considering Mito did shove the snow right in his trousers before the children ganged up on him.

* * *

Madara walked in silence back to his living complex that acted as his office of work, silently fuming over the most recent series of events. How dare those fossils even think of resenting the choices he and Izuna made. It was well within their rights to advise and even disagree, but they couldn't disagree for no viable reason, nor did that mean they could resent the choices made by the leader and second in command-himself and Izuna.

He was so furious he didn't even tell them about Yuko's Mangekyo and had no intention of doing so at all. They could continue to be so prideful over their normal Sharingans, that was perfect actually. Telling them about her Mangekyo would be nothing short of a mistake-they'd only try to take it, and he was certain Mikito would snap their necks if it came to that, and he wouldn't allow it to get that far. More importantly they'd try to obtain the powerful eyes for themselves, and would go to extreme lengths to get it.

All in all they could remain as they were at the moment-stagnant. If they awakened the Mangekyo, or the Uchiha that resented him and Izuna somehow awakened it, it'd be nothing short of a disaster in his opinion. He could already see the fools killing each other-as if that would awaken the Mangekyo in the first place, which was totally off kilter, and Souji made that abundantly clear.

It wasn't enough to see a loved one die-they had to _feel _that emotion, be totally consumed by it that they'd be blind to the reality around them, they'd have to be so consumed by emotions that this reality would cease to exist. And, it certainly wasn't enough to kill, no it wasn't enough to _murder_ a loved one in order to awaken it. The only thing that could bring was senseless bloodshed and drive the Uchiha into more darkness, anguish, and hatred than they were currently drowned in.

And, that's one thing he couldn't allow...Uchiha murdering Uchiha just for power-there was nothing more absurd, nothing that could define madness more than this. It was one thing to kill others for power-people did all the time, but to kill your own flesh and blood for power.

That was the definition of madness.

He sighed, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind with as much force as he could muster. This could be what Izuna was trying to prevent, working tirelessly to ensure that it never got to that point. His feet guided him up the stairs, but he wasn't conscious of his movements, still too caught up in his thoughts, but was pleasantly surprised to see Izuna cooking away in the main kitchen just a few doors down from his office.

His brother didn't greet him with his usual cheerfulness.

Madara scowled.

He realized that things had taken a steep turn, for the worst. The Uchiha were beyond stubborn...They were beyond obstinate. They were beyond single and narrow minded. They were Uchiha, nothing could possibly describe it other than that. The first steep turn was for himself. There were Uchiha that resented Izuna for the choices that he made, and by extension they resented him because he married Mikito, thus making this alliance permanent.

He never seen anything wrong it, sex aside, Mikito was a wonderful wife and was always sensitive to his needs. The Domou were extremely powerful, and they didn't hold back the Uchiha-he didn't need to babysit the Domou or ensure that they were up to par to just not the Uchiha's standards, but his own standards. They pulled their weight, the Uchiha pulled theirs, and they reciprocated through their trials and hardships on the many war zones. Uchiha and Domou were even marrying each other-the marriages weren't arranged either to boot.

"Are you hungry, brother?" Izuna asked casually, setting down the array of food he prepared for the both of them. There was broiled fish, grilled fish, Madara's Inarizushi, vegetables, and more than enough white rice to mix with everything.

Madara looked at him, a bit perplexed.

Was Izuna depressed?

No, that couldn't be possible-it wasn't in Izuna's nature to be depressed. Izuna could get angry, sulky, and enraged.

He didn't get depressed though.

"I'm starving."

"Make sure to eat then! I even made your awful Inarizushi." Izuna offered a small smile.

"Not everyone can be a carnivore like you."

Izuna snorted. "I eat vegetables too, I just hate tofu."

They both each took some of everything-Izuna avoiding the fried tofu like it was the plague while Madara took more than two helpings.

"Izuna...Are you okay?" He wasn't very good at being sensitive or anything like that, he was blunt, had no sort of tact-according to Izuna, and had a bad habit of scowling-according to Mikito, but he knew when his brother was severely troubled. He wasn't good at being sensitive, but that didn't mean he wasn't sensitive-he was always sensitive, it's how he knew something was wrong with Hashirama that one day at the river.

Izuna would either glare with the fire of hell in his eyes, teeth grit-he could get very stormy, or he'd just remain silent like he is at the moment.

He stuffed his mouth with food, pitching his gaze onto Izuna every few seconds waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine." Izuna said softly, looking his brother in the eyes before plopping a few carrots in his mouth.

"Nonsense, I'm not stupid."

If Uchiha could treat them like this...After everything they've done-was there any hope left? Honestly? After all they made their women slaves, made a strict caste system so there was so much division, and there were slaves-that were Uchiha. What had kept them from being wiped out ages ago? A clan so divided would surely fall apart, it was so obvious a person as ignorant as Hashirama would be able to see it.

The Uchiha didn't put being together above everything else like the Domou, and it was becoming increasingly clear.

For them it was revenge...Hate...Power...

Izuna wanted things to change so badly.

It wasn't right they resented him.

The Uchiha would doom themselves to oblivion with such a single, narrow minded mentality.

They have doomed themselves.

He used to live by the same mentality, but now he could see that it was wrong-severely wrong, and it needed to be changed.

"Yes that is all true. But, what can we expect at this point...They're all so lofty because they have the Sharingan-but we have the Mangekyo Sharingan." Izuna said without pause, tearing pieces of the fish off before dipping them in soy sauce.

"I guess when you put it like that..."

"These eyes." Izuna said, gritting his teeth lightly. "These eyes have a lot of power, have a lot of destructive power, but they are cursed. From the day we Uchiha activate our Sharingan we descend into darkness, slowly, but surely. They say the Sharingan and the Mangekyo see the truth, but that couldn't be further from the truth-the only thing they see is red before darkness. The more we use the Mangekyo..."

"Izuna..." Madara paused, setting his bowl of rice down so he could fix him with a stern gaze.

Izuna met his gaze, it was enough to silence the elder. He wasn't going to let Madara try to sway him or console him. This needed to be said, because it was a long time coming. For too long have the Uchiha remained self important, lofty, and hubris. There was a fine line between pride, arrogance, and hubris-and the last one was having the first two _excessively._

"But, it's only because of the indoctrination that we're subjected to growing up-our eyes are the eyes of emotion, the eyes of the heart. Whether the feelings are positive or negative, the Sharingan will awaken, mature, and advance into the Mangekyo through these emotions...It's just we've been choosing to hate instead of love, choosing darkness instead light. Suppressing our emotions instead of showing them. If anything suppressing our emotions is detrimental to us."

Madara kept himself composed, but on the inside he was shaking...Souji said something similar.

Too similar...

But, the Uchiha were the polar opposite of the Senju. The Senju love and so they hate, the Senju desire peace and so they desire revenge, the Senju think of love as the greatest strength, and so the Uchiha think jutsus are their greatest strength, the Senju believe cooperation is the key to victory, and so they believe that power is the key to victory.

It is what made the Senju-Senju and what made the Uchiha-Uchiha.

It is why they were oil and water, and would always be oil and water.

"We need to take this clan in a new direction...I want overcome this hatred and overthrow this darkness that has plagued us since our ancestor Indra's time. Imagine if all the Uchiha have the Mangekyo. Men and Women. Even gifted children. The three tomoe Sharingan would just be a stepping stone and nothing more for all of us. We would be onto bigger and better things." Izuna mused.

"That is ambitious..." Madara muttered, but had to entertain the thought.

If all the Uchiha had the Mangekyo there would be little that could stop them-even without using the Mangekyo's three techniques, the visual prowess and acuity the eyes granted would be more than enough to not just wipe out entire armies, but entire countries. Nothing would ever be the same, again. But, with all of this power there would be Uchiha who would flaunt it and try to show that they were superior..

Rather than just being concerned about themselves, they'd be more concerned about what others thought.

They'd want to prove that they were superior.

Foolish.

"I'm surprised the thought has never crossed your mind, brother."

"I won't say it hasn't, but..." Madara trailed off. Awakening the Sharingan was something very unlike an Uchiha. Not only did they _feel _emotion, but they were utterly consumed by it. They showed it without any fear, and when that happened the Sharingan would take form. Unlocking the Mangekyo was a thousand times more intense, and like Izuna said-it could drive an Uchiha into darkness, forever.

But, it was because of the indoctrination that they were subjected to.

The Curse of Hatred is very real. Seeing friends and loved ones being cut down-blown to pieces, that scene forever burned into memory because of the Sharingan. It goes on and on, more death, more destruction, more loss and the Uchiha would never forget any of it because of the Sharingan. It makes them bitter, it makes them hateful, and it makes them resentful-they go from caring about the clan to just caring about proving they are superior. So, in other words they lose their minds, what little sanity they have left, and forget what is most important.

"The Domou...And the Subatsu...They put being together above everything else. That is their true strength, their true power, it is what makes them indomitable. It is what makes them invincible. It is why they can't be bested. I want the Uchiha to have such a mentality, we can't go on like we have remaining divided and so hubris. We've almost lost an entire generation of Uchiha children because of our pride. If Ahiko didn't do what she did when she did it..."

Madara swallowed the remainder of his food, slowly coming to a realization with Izuna's last statement. This is what Izuna wanted. He wanted unity to be their source of power, their true source of strength. Not the Sharingan. Not the Mangekyo. Not their jutsus. the Sharingan and Mangekyo would follow as a result of that unity built through love. The Uchiha would love, and the Domou would return the love without reservations, through this reciprocation...Uchiha would unlock the Mangekyo.

Through this power they'd advance the Sharingan.

The Sharingan would merely be a byproduct of the love and emotions the Uchiha, Domou...And Subatsu, reciprocate.

He was also correct in his statement that they almost lost an entire _generation_ of Uchiha children-if Ahiko didn't do what she did when she did it, there'd be a whole generation just...Gone.

Gone...

_No wonder those fossils and these wretched excuses for Uchiha resent him so much...My brother wants to transcend the clan, vanquish hate, and get rid of the darkness that has plagued us since Indra's time... _Madara looked at Izuna carefully, one sharp brow raised as he let the thought come and go.

Without hate the Uchiha wouldn't be Uchiha. Without darkness the Uchiha wouldn't be Uchiha. Transcending the clan as a whole-no Uchiha would have such a thought. The clan was everything. It wasn't every single person in the clan-Uchiha would gladly sacrifice one another if it meant the clan would live on and be superior.

But, the Domou and Subatsu...It was _every single_ person, old and young, boy and girl, man and women. They didn't sacrifice anyone.

It was nothing short of obscene...Sheer madness, what Izuna was proposing. What he wanted. It went against everything the Uchiha stood for- went against what they prided themselves on for centuries.

They'd be Uchiha still, of course, nothing would ever change that.

But...

At the same time they wouldn't be Uchiha anymore.

Izuna was going against what Indra set into place centuries ago.

What every Uchiha has followed since that time.

"You want an alliance with the Subatsu?"

"I do, but in due time." Izuna didn't find it necessary to hide this.

He could reject this and be no better than the Uchiha resenting Izuna, or he could support him completely and take the Uchiha that came along with them in a new direction. Take the Uchiha at the Domou compound in a new direction-but things can not go on as they have. Madara knew that much for certain.

"I do enjoy battling Syrus, he gets my blood boiling even more than Hashirama does at times. He wouldn't make a bad sparring partner, though." Madara conceded grudgingly, sipping on his tea. Though it wouldn't be a battle to the death-which was more enjoyable in his opinion, he would get more than a challenge going toe to toe with Syrus.

But, for now he could have the real deal fight, what exhilarated him the most.

What exhilarated Syrus the most as well.

"That's why I said in due time." Izuna said humorlessly, clicking his tongue in morbid amusement. "I just...Hope they listen. I worry for their future. Things are starting to change..."

Madara sighed softly.

He hated seeing Izuna like this.

Not being annoying.

Not being cheerful.

Not being a _royal pain_ in his ass.

But, he knew they wouldn't listen to any reason at this point-if they couldn't get over themselves to save their children, then there was no hope left. That's why _all _the children were at the Domou compound with their mothers, because their fathers were too fucking stupid to see the writing on the wall, too prideful to put their children's lives before their own pride.

"You're worried they're going to ally with the Senju or accept their ceasefires." Madara pieced it together without much effort. It was an increasing view among some Uchiha that they should stop fighting the Senju, stop resisting the Senju's attempts at peace, and accept the ceasefire. There were still Uchiha who wanted to fight, who still had pluck and resolve, but they'd start to become few in number.

"I guess there's not really a difference between the two, though. One leads to another and Senju have always been too slick with their mouths." Madara muttered as an afterthought.

Izuna was harmonious. He never sought out conflict, it was only when someone was encroaching on their territory that he'd use brutal force to get rid of them. He never provoked anything or sought to cause chaos. Every time he killed the Senju it was because _they_ were coming onto the Uchiha's territory-he wasn't going all the way to their territory and hunting them down just for sport.

He was the opposite of Tobirama-who was pragmatic.

Izuna was peaceful.

Tobirama was abrasive.

Izuna desired harmony.

Tobirama desired order.

It was why they would never be anything more than enemies-fundamentally they were different people-it was beyond just being Uchiha and Senju. Beyond being rivals and mortal enemies.

As people. As human beings they were totally different.

"If they do that, in time...They will be wiped out." Izuna muttered, anger lingering in his tone, but he sounded absolutely certain.

"I know you dreamed of founding a village with Hashirama, so we don't have to fight anymore, so nobody has to fight anymore. I've always admired that sensitive and thoughtful side of you, brother. You used to drive father crazy, every single day of the month with that when we were younger. But...I know you won't become leader of this village, and in time you will battle Hashirama for leadership, and I will in turn battle Tobirama for leadership since Hashirama would pass leadership onto him. The Uchiha would lose their standing-I don't care about being superior, but we'd just be marginalized in the grand scheme of things. Uchiha would fight to take leadership from the Senju oriented infrastructure in due time, and they'd be done away with. The village will be rotten with nepotism and corruption long before it gets to this point."

"Izuna, is that why you've pushed for this alliance with the Domou?" Madara struggled to maintain his composure.

He was afraid of the same things Izuna just pointed out-but the biggest one would be the fact...Regardless of co-founding the village they would still be feared and they wouldn't even be considered co-founders. He wouldn't be considered a co-founder, and the worst part of the whole thing was the Uchiha wouldn't realize this until years later and by then it'd be too late.

The Senju would have already tightened their control of the infrastructure.

It would be a bleak situation.

"I know certain Uchiha will not listen to reason, they won't listen to me, and they won't listen to you. They didn't listen to Ahiko when she made it clear her priorities are saving the children and women pregnant. They didn't listen when Ahiko made it clear she wants to save the Uchiha yet to be born. But, they will listen to Hashirama. They are going to step in stride with the Senju-with Hashirama. I want to save as many Uchiha as I can so we will not be extinct in a hundred years."

Madara shook his head, beyond exasperated and shocked. It made perfect sense now why Izuna pushed for this alliance in the first place, too much sense in fact. Izuna knew from the very beginning that Uchiha would start to be swayed by prospects of peace, that were being swayed at this very moment by prospects of peace, and in time they'd turn their backs to them and scratch and claw to have that peace.

The Domou and Subatsu couldn't care less if the entire world went to shit-the only they cared about was each other and their land. Nothing more and nothing less. They didn't seek to influence others, subjugate others, oppress others, or anything else along those lines like the Senju. They never flaunted their powers or boasted about them claiming to be superior like the Uchiha. Their only focus was on themselves, their training, their families, their children, and their land.

They put being together above everything else...Above power. Above hate. Above love. Above revenge.

"Even if no Uchiha here come with us, the ones at the Domou compound right now will be more than enough. We have a whole generation of Uchiha that will transcend the old."

Madara just nodded, struggling to comprehend why he hadn't noticed Izuna's severity of this whole thing from the beginning.

Surely, he couldn't be that oblivious...

He never cared for the subtle and small things like Mikito and Izuna did.

How could he be so uncaring...?

* * *

Madara stepped in stride with Izuna, noting that there were no Uchiha out and about like usual-there were no children running around and laughing. No children throwing snow at each other. No mothers chasing after their children. If he had to be honest it was more than depressing not seeing their bright eyes and bright smiles, their carefree attitudes and innocence in a world that was rotten with bloodshed and hatred. They were the reason he fought so hard.

He was still worried about Izuna though he tried to keep his stoic mask up. Izuna never exhibited such depression-he had one a hell of a temper. If he was pushed, Izuna could be more stormy than him easily.

Izuna preferred to be in the background and not deal with all of the nonsense, or just negate the nonsense as fast as possible.

"Izuna..." Madara noted a bit cautiously, looking him over.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay regardless of how this turns out, as long as I have my family." Izuna said, trying to put his brother at ease.

And, he wasn't lying-as long as he had Yuko, Madara, Mikito, Souji, and Ahiko he would be okay.

They were the only family he had now...

"If they even think of-"

"As much as I appreciate your abrasive nature, brother, now will not be the time to indulge."

Madara almost snarled. "I won't let them regard you in such a bad light after everything you've done! After all the sacrifices you've made!"

"As long as they know I'm doing this for the good of the clan-for the good of the children that's all that matters. If they try putting me in a bad light then that just means they have their own bullshit to sort out-that has nothing do with me or you, brother. It has to do with them."

"I am not going to allow such transgressions to take place, they will pay if they even dare to do it!" Madara snapped.

He would start knocking out teeth if people got too slick at the mouth.

"Brother, I really appreciate it, but we'll just have to leave them to their dogmatic mindsets."

Madara glared at the ground, opting to remain silent.

It wasn't until a half hour later that they both made it to the grandiose stage. It was large, wide, and towered above everyone present. If possible it was even larger than the stage used before when Ahiko spoke her piece. People were completely surrounding it. There were elders, men, and teenagers all packed into the area chattering among themselves. The only people that weren't present were infants, servants, medics, slaves, children, and the majority of the older women. Which made complete sense considering they were all at the Domou compound getting treatment.

Judging from the noise level Daichi must have spoken, as there were nods of agreement.

Madara scowled, hardly restraining himself from activating his Sharingan and paralyzing the old bastard with a genjutsu. Out of all the elders Daichi had to have the most influence-everyone including his father heeded every single thing that he'd say, and in turn agree with it. The only person that was on par with him in that regard would be Norio-who wasn't present.

Hayate took the stage and everyone silenced themselves. They waited for him to speak with baited breath. "You have all heard elder Daichi speak his piece, and you have heard me speak my piece. Now, all of you will listen to your leaders speak. Carefully consider your choice after this-there are many Uchiha who have left, that will not be returning-they've betrayed us and have forgotten their pride."

"This is a waste of time." Madara mumbled, already seeing the signs of rebellion in the gathered Uchiha's eyes-no matter what he and Izuna said, they wouldn't side with them.

"We have to speak our piece." Izuna said.

"Look at them...Whatever we say they're going to reject." Madara clenched his teeth for a moment.

"Even if that is the case, we must speak our piece. Generations from now, when this crop of Uchiha shinobi are resentful of us, they'll look back at this moment and realize it was their own doing."

Madara snorted at the idiocy of that statement-even if it held a lot of merit. They would not be taking responsibility.

Both brothers stared at black heads and black eyes, through there were a few brunette and brown eyes in the mix. Their hearts drummed in slow, but powerful rhythms.

"I won't take your time for long." Izuna said, stepping more towards the front.

There was no way he'd be able to turn back after this. When Ahiko mentioned the Rot, there was no turning back then. "The Uchiha are faced with a grave problem. We are not reproducing fruitfully, and there's been a spread of disease and famine. Every measure taken to find a solution has yielded little results...This is because we can't prioritize between war and longevity. As you know many were infected with the Rot that are no longer here, getting treatment, but there are those of you that stayed behind that will be infected with it very soon. However, that is not what is on my mind."

"We Uchiha have divided ourselves, allowed slavery, and have allowed supremacy to reign for far too long within our clan. For too long have we chose to hate instead of love, to descend into darkness instead of embracing light, and to suppress our true emotions instead of showing them. We've always been told that it is to advance the Sharingan, that it gives us strength. This is the indoctrination we've all been subjected to, the same dogma. I want to vanquish hatred and overcome darkness, I want our strength to be unity and not the Sharingan. I want us to reveal our true emotions, not suppress them in a vain attempt to increase the Sharingan's power. I desire to do away with this dogmatic mentality and inherit the Domou's mentality-and their strength, putting being together above everything else."

"You are all proud. My fellow Uchiha, pride isn't bad to have, but there must be merit and caliber to justify that pride. There must be strength to give reason to have such pride. Many of you are proud just because you've awakened the Sharingan and have advanced it to its three tomoe stage, regardless if you have any merit and caliber to be so prideful. We have to transcend this dogmatic mentality that we have, that we continue to cling to, then and only then will we have true power. Only then will we be indomitable. Our strength lies not in the Sharingan, but in our unity. The Sharingan would just be a mere stepping stone-we will go onto to bigger and better things."

Madara took a deep breath, exhaling as he finished his piece and was met with relative silence until the Uchiha began to murmur and talk among themselves. Some directing glares at both of them.

Neither of the brothers didn't care to sort it all out at the moment and went to stand near the back of the stage. The Uchiha would have to decide among themselves; make a conscious choice to remain here and eventually rot from the inside out, or to go to the Domou compound and get the treatment they need. More importantly they'd choose to be consumed with hate and blinded in darkness, or vanquish both and discover what true power really is.

Once they overcame the dogma, only then would they awaken the Mangekyo...

He couldn't force them, that'd only incite resentment towards him-Izuna more so and more distrust, the only thing he could do now was let it play out.

"That was quite the speech, brother." Izuna rested a hand on his shoulder with an easy smile.

"It wasn't all that great, I sounded like a fool..." Madara massaged his forehead. He could give a speech before they went out to battle, coordinate several units swiftly, but when it came to something like this-speaking to a large audience, not going into battle, he'd always find himself feeling a little foolish.

"You've never been one for things like this."

"I think the line is clear, but we will see what they choose. I am in agreement with you, brother. I shall be leaving with you. My main priority has always been your safety..."

"So, you're not going to have kids with Mikito?"

"Be quiet."

Izuna simpered. Madara could be so prudish.

Madara shook his head at his brother's question, focusing on his current line of thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that this crop of Uchiha that didn't come with them were going to do one of three things. The first is attack them and the Domou. The second ally with the Senju. The third ally with the Senju and from there...

However, Izuna meant everything to him, Izuna was his world, and he'd go wherever Izuna went...He'd never leave him behind or turn away.

Maybe worrying about their foolish decisions was foolish on his part, but he was always prepared for the worst.

Daichi, Jiro, and the rest of the elders walked to one side of the stage. Madara and Izuna walked to the opposite side, but remained at the very front like the Council.

"You have all heard us say what we have to say. So, I will make this simple for everyone gathered..." Madara put both of his arms out to his sides, on his left was Izuna, on his right was Daichi and the rest of the Council. He was going to stick with Izuna, support him in all ways possible with this, and wouldn't resent him. "Those who are leaving form a line in front of my brother and I, those who are not form a line in front of the Council."

A few hours later Madara and Izuna departed-Madara wearing his black haori and Izuna wearing his bright green haori. Uchiha and Domou crests billowing proudly in the wind and sincerity beaming in the sunlight from their foreheads. Madara had his gunbai and sickle latched on his back and side, Izuna had his multitude of swords resting under his obi.

They departed alone.

* * *

Yuko found herself busy despite not being on a mission. She always wanted to be useful, and worked diligently so she couldn't really complain that she was so busy at the moment.

However, she was so busy healing Uchiha. A lot of these Uchiha-not so much the children, but the women scorned her way back when she was a child for being a half blood, and continued to even when she was no longer a little girl. She would never forget those hateful sneers. It goes without saying some of these men who were no doubt of the warrior class, who were very few in comparison to the latter also scorned her.

She never did believe in karma. If karma truly existed a large portion of the people in the world would all be dead, including herself, for all the killing that they've done. Many would be suffering agonizing deaths for taking the lives of children, but those clowns are alive and well-continuing to kill and plunder like they have been for years, so it was extremely hard to believe in karama when those fuckers are still running around.

If there was a such thing as karma, this would be in it full effect. These Uchiha that once scorned her were now on the verge of death, relying on her and the Domou to make sure they could live just a little longer. She wouldn't dare laugh at the turn of events, even if it was fitting, because there were children horribly ill-and regardless of what the older Uchiha did, the children were still innocent.

With that said healing physical injuries...Broken bones, sprains, and so forth were much easier. Of course it took a lot of focus, and it could hamper chakra, but it was still simple enough to do.

Healing a disease on the other hand wasn't so simple, and she had no idea just how to do it. She remembered healing the fish her father would take out the river, the way she'd push her chakra into it and start to feel every single inch of it from the inside out, and the awareness of sorts she'd experience as she was healing those fish. This lesson was helping her by leaps and bounds, because she could feel _something _coursing through the blood of those she healed to the best of her abilities.

It was like a heavy boulder just blocking off a river-it wasn't enough to hamper its flow, but it was still clogged to the point it couldn't flow as freely as it had before. In this case what Ahiko was calling the Rot was the boulder inside of these Uchiha's bodies and it was hampering _everything _to an extremely lethal point. There was also traces of lead in their blood, and it wasn't doing them any favors. Their hearts were waning in strength gradually, and while they were beating with vigor, it was merely something to keep the body stabilized.

To prolong their lives just a little longer.

"Yuko!"

Pausing in her meticulous healing, she turned towards the person who shouted her name and immediately stood up.

She couldn't even get words out of her mouth.

Ahiko yanked her along with urgency.

An Uchiha mother was weeping.

It didn't take long to see what causing Ahiko's as well as the mothr's distress.

"What's happening!?" Yuko asked hastily, terror taking a grip as she shoved her way through the chaos as Ahiko jerked the kid's head straight and kept it elevated. There was saliva gushing from his mouth, sticking along the sides, his eyes were wide, and tears were brimming out of them without any reprieve in sight. There were three Domou medics surrounding him, one had her hands on throat, and the other one had his hands near his clavicle.

"He's paralyzed and his respiratory system is failing. Fluid is building up in his lungs." Ahiko surged her potent chakra without any caution for those close by, her hands glowing a radiant blue as she put them on the boy's chest and heaved downward.

Yuko did the only thing she thought of spare of the moment, and shoved her hands right onto the boy's chest letting her chakra invade his body. If there was ever a more fitting thing to be called chaos, it was this. A healthy body was robust, it was lucid and gave off nothing more than a small hum. However, this was the total opposite, the body felt like it was withering, it wasn't lucid but turbulent, and there was a loud buzzing in place of the hum.

_Hang on! Hang on! Please! _Yuko pleaded silently, teeth gritting as she held tears at bay. She seen grown men die, cut them down without any mercy, but she never killed a child. She never seen a child die. She didn't want to see such a thing, ever.

"How's that fluid!?" Ahiko directed her gaze onto the woman Domou medic.

"I'm getting it out, but there's just so much! Why didn't they get this taken care of right away!? It's already into its later stages!" The young woman looked distressed about the entire thing, but kept her focus.

"It doesn't matter why, we just need to take care of it! Shinji, help her! If that fluid isn't all gone within the next two minutes he's going to be in critical condition! It's already in the lower regions of his lungs! Yuko, come here and keep his throat clear, do not allow his windpipe to close!"

They did as they were told without any hesitation or response, orders were orders and they were given swiftly by the normal bubbly girl. Yuko strained to keep the glow around her hands, hurrying towards the boy's throat and clenching her hands around it gently. She ignored the wet slobber that graced her ivory skin, now was no time to care about her appearance or the fact she was getting drenched, she just had to save this child!

_Hang on! Hang on! _Yuko chanted the mantra relentlessly.

"Guagh!" Saliva gushed from the child's mouth as it gaped open even more, spilling down, his chest heaving as it rose and fell.

Yuko breathed out audibly, falling onto her knees.

"Child, can you hear me?" Ahiko kept her voice soft, stroking a hand through his spiky hair.

He nodded.

"You're going to be okay, I promise. Trust me, okay?" Ahiko gently pushed his hair back, massaging the sides of his neck.

He nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Ahiko turned towards the rightfully distraught mother. "He will be okay, but I need you to give him space and us space to work."

"But-"

"If you want him to live then listen and give us space!" Yuko snapped, patience finally running out.

"I need you guys to work on his paralysis."

Ahiko left the rest of the work to Shinji and the other woman medic, hauling Yuko from her knees and moving to the other side of the room. The boy was no longer in critical condition and he wasn't drowning in his own fluid anymore, so she didn't need to worry too much.

The scenario repeated itself more than two dozen times, and Yuko could feel her resolve waver just slightly each time she seen the fear in the children's eyes. Their bodies were literally shutting down one piece at a time, first it was their nervous system, then their respiratory system, then it was their circulatory system-which had to be the worst since their blood began to clot and their hearts became frantic. It was nothing short of horrible, and even horrible couldn't properly describe the entire experience.

But, as time progressed everything went smoothly, they were stabilized, their paralysis was taken care of, and thankfully none of them died.

Though there were a lot of close calls, none of them died.

Too close...

"How are you feeling?"

Yuko struggled to maintain her composure shoving sweets into her mouth to fight the fatigue-there were so many Uchiha women weeping, Uchiha children wailing, all of them clinging to each other and shedding their tears without any hesitation-it was starting to drive her crazy! "Can we get these women out of here or leave?"

"I'm going to be straight with you, Yuko. A lot of these children were suffering from the same thing, and some were a lot worse. My medics handled it all in stride, but this was really bad. I can't stress that enough, there were too many close calls." Ahiko didn't dignify her answer with a response. Yuko was right to be annoyed, and the mothers were right to be so distraught, the Uchiha children were right to wail, and the last two were right to be clinging to each other and bawling their eyes out.

Ahiko pulled her off to the side into an empty room. "Yuko, I need you to be completely honest with me. Whatever you do don't lie to me or blend the truth."

The red haired girl tilted her head, confused. She'd never lie to Ahiko. "Okay..."

"I know the Uchiha are crap when it comes to healing, and anything having to do with medical arts, but how are they when it comes to poisons?"

Yuko felt another spurt of confusion that didn't relent. Poisons were a part of the medical arts, they were a bit more complicated, one could even say esoteric, and one really had to know what they were doing otherwise they'd die messing around with the wrong stuff. Strictly speaking the Uchiha didn't focus on the medical arts, focusing all of their attention on things aimed for killing, but that didn't exclude poisons from that since they could very well kill.

Her father was pretty knowledgeable when it came to poisons, letting her know what plants she could be near while others she had to steer completely clear from.

"Well...I'd say they're proficient at the very least. They know enough not to go near certain plants, and not to touch their leaves because what they secrete." Yuko mused, struggling to comprehend why Ahiko wanted to know this now of all times.

Ahiko narrowed her eyes, mulling it over for a second before shuffling it away.

Surely, the Uchiha...Wouldn't...

"Thank you for your honesty. Since all of the children are stable now, we're going to be helping the pregnant women."

"I'll do everything I can." She may be annoyed, but she wasn't going to let that interfere with her duty.

The pregnant women were in the next room across from the one they were currently in. It wasn't any less chaotic, but the Uchiha mothers to be were doing their best to remain calm-because worrying would only make things more severe.

"Please, you have to help me!"

Yuko felt her head swim as she was bombarded by at least three hundred mothers all at once.

"Please, relax." Ahiko said, gently bringing them all back to the center of the room just barely keeping them all even. "Worrying will just make things worse, I need you all to remain calm."

Some looked a bit disgruntled hearing that statement, but they didn't dare to retort, because they knew full well that Ahiko was one hundred percent correct. Even if they didn't like what was said, they'd put the safety of their children over their own pride.

It took a long time, but eventually all of the pregnant Uchiha were taken care of and were relaxing the best they could, nursing their stomachs gently.

"I'm glad that none of them..." Yuko couldn't even finish her sentence partly due to exhaustion, and partly due to abnormal fear-if they had went through what that child did she would have lost her shit, completely.

"As am I, Yuko. Thank you for all of your hard work." Ahiko said sincerely, about to yank Yuko into a tight hug, but stopped seeing a few Uchiha mothers walking up to her with worry clearly all over their features.

"Will my baby be okay? I'm seven months along..." One asked, bowing her head, eyes slowly starting to tear up at the prospect of losing her bundle before she could even give birth.

Tears started falling.

Ahiko gently set her hands onto the woman's swelling belly, slowly rubbing it with the tips of her fingers, feeling the little flare of chakra within. It was strong. "You don't have anything to worry about, none of you do. We've taken care of the problem before it could reach that point-you will all be mothers. But, just to be safe there will be daily check ups."

There was a chorus of cries and Ahiko, as well as Yuko found themselves enveloped by the emotionally charged Uchiha mothers. Their tears were overflowing without any reprieve, their hands clenching against their white coats as if they would die if they let go-as if their growing bundles would die if they let go. They praised the two girls, praised all of the Domou medics for their hard work.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"We're indebted to you, Ahiko-san!"

"We are!"

"We are thankful!"

"You needn't thank me. Children are always my main priority." Ahiko gently refused their praise, but still held onto them with the same vigor that they were holding onto her with. She was just happy that their bundles would be okay, that they wouldn't need to give stillbirths, that they wouldn't suffocate to death while their bundles were still growing. She was happy to be able to help them.

"But, we must! Without you, Yuko-san, and the other Domou medics..." A mother trailed off, tears still spilling out profusely, and she choked on a sob unable to get her words out.

Ahiko embraced her.

Yuko could only remain silent and return their embraces. She was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She was worried about the children in the other room and if they would survive this whole ordeal. She was just worried in general and worried that she'd never see Izuna again. It was absurd to have such a thought, but she couldn't take anything for granted after witnessing all of this. Children were choking, their lungs weren't working, their lungs were filling up with fluid, their kidneys were failing, their windpipes were closing, their blood was clotting, and they were paralyzed the entire time unable to do a thing.

She slipped out of their embraces, allowing Ahiko to smother them all and vice versa as she went to the nearest corner and sat down struggling to come back to even.

The war zones were a cakewalk in comparison to this.

"U-um, excuse me..."

Yuko suppressed her sigh-it was all dandy to say thank you and be grateful, but she had no need for either of them, especially from those that scorned her. She was only doing her duty. She wouldn't allow children to die just because of her dislike for her own Uchiha kin. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her focus up onto the woman that wished to speak with her-ivory skin, a curtain of black hair with some spikes in it, and shining onyx eyes-the typical Uchiha traits. "Yes?"

"I'm Aya..."

Yuko looked at her with more focus, silently willing her to continue.

"I...I'm so sorry for scorning you like all of the others did, Yuko-san. I'm sorry for scorning you for being half Uchiha, I'm so sorry! I've had two miscarriages and I thought this time it would be the same. I had to leave my husband because he wouldn't put our child's life before his own pride...But you, Ahiko-sama, and the Domou have all helped me-helped us Uchiha mothers while wanting nothing in return, and now I can finally be a mother!" Aya fell forward, overcome with raw emotion, and it was up to Yuko to catch her before she fell and bounced her head off of the wall.

It wasn't Aya's fault...If she didn't scorn her chances are she would have been exiled, or her husband just would have left her. Men were the rulers in this era, and that applied to a great deal of clans as well. If the husband was gone, the women and children had nothing-they didn't mean anything. They would most likely starve to death, just because there wasn't a man in the picture. It was a tragic fact.

Yuko awkwardly held onto her, returning her fervent embrace with one of her own. "It's not your fault, you were only thinking of your children like any mother should."

Her mother cared about her more than anything-even more than her father.

Aya shook her head, unable to restrain her tears. "My children all died in the wars, except for one, who later died due to this disease. I was afraid that I'd be exiled from the clan, I was afraid I would be put to death if I strayed from the norm thought. I was afraid my husband would leave me to starve and without a home. I was so selfish! I couldn't have my own property because I'm a woman, it doesn't matter if my husband was of the warrior class-I'm just a woman. I just would have been left to die...And, my growing bundle."

"I...I forgive you."

Aya stared at the younger girl with misty eyes. "W-what?"

"I forgive you. What is most important to me is that you can now be a mother, what every girl dreams of growing up and what every woman has a right to when she comes of age. I'm just happy you will give birth to a healthy child. Whether it's a boy or girl doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that it will be healthy and happy. You're going to be a mother, Aya-san."

"I am! I am!" Aya could only wail.

Yuko looked off to the side, noticing that Ahiko was crying with all the other Uchiha women, all of them bracing against each other for support.

They all came by her, and Yuko could feel what little restraint she had left just evaporate.

"We're sorry too, Yuko-san! Please forgive us!"

"Please forgive us for being so scornful!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too, Yuko!"

Yuko surrendered to her emotions and let her tears fall, holding onto them for dear life.

She had no idea why she was crying, no idea why Ahiko was even apologizing, but everyone else was and she couldn't take it!

"I'm sorry too!"

They wailed holding onto each other for dear life.


	89. Eventuate

"Yo! I'm Jiraiya! You can send me the love letter later!"

Jiraiya

* * *

Kagami huffed and puffed, face flushed from exertion, and his hands could barely support his weight as he braced them against his knees. They were slick with sweat, so much so that his trousers were becoming drenched the longer he braced against his knees so he didn't just collapse like a stack of bricks. His confrontation with Noguchi left him more than a little angry, but he pushed the thought of that man and his rant to the back of his mind and focused on his objective.

His grandma.

If she was really sick, and at her age it wouldn't take much for that to happen then he had to hurry. The Uchiha were crap when it came to the medical arts and healing, in fact they were worse than crap. They didn't even have the foundations for healing, and their medical specialties were severely limited to the point that it was almost laughable. This was only pertaining to physical injuries-sickness and disease, well the Uchiha had no clue where to begin, and it was the main reason why some would die from disease. Because, they were so focused on killing and focusing on techniques that have to do with killing, they forget their priorities.

If she is sick, she had to be at the Domou compound. Their medical expertise was extremely advanced and they'd be able to help her if it wasn't too far along.

The Domou compound was very, very far away from the Uchiha compound which was located almost dead center in the Fire country with the Senju compound several dozen miles away just across the valley and river. The Domou compound was in the far west, thousands upon thousands of miles away which made it nothing short of treacherous to navigate. The west was a place no one ever ventured towards-not even the Uchiha dared to tread near it until recently, and that's only because of the alliance with the Domou.

Their environments varied extremely, so much so that it alarmed him seeing it firsthand and not being in a rush to get back home to his grandma.

The first and most noticeable difference was that there wasn't any snow-not even a single flake. The ground was moist and lively with vegetation-the trees were wider than entire village blocks and towered high into the sky, appearing to go right through the clouds themselves. There were mountains dotting every few feet to miles varying in height from modest to sheer gargantuan, even making the towering trees look small. The grass was even taller than him, easily, and he had to literally swim his way through it just to make some headway and get on a path that wasn't a never ending plexus.

Even though there wasn't any snow, there was a steady fall of rain that slowly turned into mist that showered everything from the towering canopy all the way to where he was at ground level, before it turned into a sheer monsoon that only had one goal in mind and that was to drench every centimeter in moisture forming entire sheets.

The second thing was that there seemed to be more oxygen in the air than in his compound-in the Fire country in general. It was to such a high degree he was becoming lightheaded, of course it could be due to running here as fast as he possibly could without even taking a two second break, the rain that was pelting him relentlessly, but he'd go with the increased amount of oxygen. After all, trees, leaves, vegetation and anything of the sort didn't get this colossal without lots of oxygen; it was extremely verdant, a sprawling plexus that went on and on and on with no conceivable end in sight.

The Fire country had many forests, it was even saturated with them, but they weren't nearly as massive or sprawling as this. There was also the fact he could feel that he was getting higher in altitude, while there was more oxygen, it was also thinner because of this.

He was aware of this, because his nose started to bleed, and high altitudes will do that.

Whether one is a shinobi or not.

The third thing was the fact there were so many different animals, so many different creatures, that he couldn't begin to try to name them. The ground shook almost repeatedly because of their steps, the leaves brushed violently because of the critter's movements-some peeked at him with wide eyes before scurrying away, wary of presence, and the plexus of vegetation ensured that he couldn't get near them and these beasts couldn't get near him. Even if he tried to squeeze his way through the maze, eventually he'd be stuck because it was that sprawling. It was on such a colossal scale, that even the leaves of the trees dwarfed him.

His lungs scorched him, it was extremely painful, but he endured the pain as he sucked in deep breaths. Rain mixed in and he found himself coughing lightly as some went down his windpipe, making catching his breath even more of an arduous task than it had been before. He looked at his uniform, not at all surprised to see it was absolutely drenched and the sleeves were sagging towards the ground making him look a bit ridiculous wearing such a thing.

With a second wind he sprinted forward, Sharingan activated, his chakra sense flaring to its most acute level searching for anything that would show him that he was getting close to the Domou compound. Even if it was just a faint flare, a faint glow, anything that could ensure him he was moving in the right direction would be more than good enough. It'd be more than enough. However, he couldn't see any glows or flickers, and his chakra sense was buzzing sharply, but none of them were human. It was just the animals and other critters around him.

He could feel tears burning behind his eyes as the minutes passed by and there was no change, before those very tears burned through his eyes and stroked his cheeks. Uchiha were very fast-their training focused on speed, speed, and more speed. He was one of the more swift Uchiha-young and old, but there was one thing the Uchiha didn't focus on that was coming back to bite him. Endurance. They focused on speed in order to take out their opponents within just a few seconds, the need for endurance was negated by focusing on one hit kill attacks.

It was great because the Sharingan predicted and anticipated movements-even from the most _minute _twitch it'd open an array of possibilities to him and every Uchiha that awakened it. It allowed them to execute one hit kills with ease, even if the person dodged-they had the dodge scouted and would strike them just as they executed their movement. But, it was a problem when it came to situations when a foe was an equal match and the battle would turn into one of attrition and endurance.

"Agh!" He tripped himself up, right ankle rolling sharply sending a pang of pain all the way up his leg before it throbbed painfully all the way back down. He couldn't regain his balance, he couldn't gather enough breath to keep pushing himself, and so he slammed into the ground with brutal force sliding across the mud for several feet leaving a muddy trench.

He barely suppressed a grunt of pain as he clenched the moist ground with one hand, eyes blurred with brown since mud kicked itself up after he fell.

"Grandma..." He said hoarsely, hand sinking into the ground as he clenched it tighter to heave himself up. The sudden plummet sent him crashing back into the ground-this time completely on his face and drenching him in filth. He managed to lift his head out of the muck and drag himself a few feet ahead before his arms were just too engorged with lactic acid and the burn became too much to bear.

He strained, pushing his other arm forward with all of his will, but it trembled with fatigue and found its way to the wet muck as well.

He couldn't move.

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed across the dreary sky, before that very sky opened itself and released its fury.

He could feel his body sink into the ground.

Uchiha pride and more so the danger of natural predators prevented him from crying out for help. There were no humans here except for the Domou and Subatsu, the rest was nature itself and it would offer no assistance to him the slightest. No, it'd just keep going in its cycle, and eventually send a beast his way to consume him like a little snack. The lush floor would be clear of the hindrance and everything would take its course as it always did in nature.

He grunted in irritation, spitting out some muck that was sending a horrid taste to the back of his throat-why didn't the Uchiha focus on endurance too? Why was it so much about speed, and not an ounce was focused onto endurance? It was senseless to lament the shortcomings of his kin, he should have worked on his endurance himself, but he had other things to do that were part of the Uchiha curriculum, and lamenting on those shortcomings wouldn't bring him any closer to his goal.

Maintaining his grip on consciousness was becoming harder and harder, it was through sheer willpower that he didn't surrender to ink black, that he didn't fall into the blissful oblivion that was awaiting him, and that he didn't drown in the darkness every time he blinked his eyes. It would be so easy to surrender, it would be so easy to just lose himself in that darkness, but he couldn't afford to. He had to see his grandma. Had to see that she was okay. Had to make sure that she was alive.

Despite his willpower, his body simply wouldn't respond. It was too spent.

He spent his time catching his breath which proved to be the hardest thing he's ever possibly done, wiping away the muck the best he could that was mixing with his sweat, and let the drops of rain slide in with his sweat slowly washing it all away. He could smell himself, and normally someone his age really didn't have body odor-sure they could stink, but the _odor _just wasn't there, that didn't come until puberty and he had about five years before he entered that odd stage of life.

"Uchiha-san?"

He could barely register the voice-he couldn't even register that his ankle was still throbbing from twisting it before against the root that was practically a branch. But, he could tell it was feminine by the tone.

Footsteps herded towards him and he just pitched his gaze up staring into a bright pair of eyes. The rain and pain vanished, replaced by a warmth that coursed through him. It was like he was bathing in light. Her hair was long and abundant, a stark brown with some blonde highlights in it and her eyes were a bright shade of green with flecks of brown. There was so much vitality in her eyes, so much vivacity in her movements-like all Domou women. "H-Hina-san."

"Kagami-san, your ankle!" She knelt over him, gently straightening his leg and slowly moving his ankle from one side to next-careful not to apply too much pressure and watching his expression for any hints of agonizing pain. Pain was a given since his ankle was swollen, but there was a moderate level of pain-a sprain, and sheer agonizing-broken or completely shattered.

"I-I'm okay...My grandma..." He gasped out, gritting his teeth as pain pulsated through him in waves.

"You fool, did you run all the way here?"

Kagami couldn't hide so he just closed his eyes, avoiding her worried but reproachful gaze. It was stupid running all of this way without even taking a small five minute break.

"You did, didn't you...You're dehydrated and your muscles are going to start to cramp. You have a small sprain, but your ankle isn't broken." Hina shook her head at the boy scooping him up in her arms uncaring of the filth that got onto her, and being careful with his right leg as to not aggravate his minor injury anymore.

Kagami bit his lip to suppress his blush. Nobody really fussed over him like this other than his grandma.

"My grandma, is she okay?" He managed to get out, relishing in the cool air and rain that graced his broken body.

Hina looked at him for a moment allowing her eyes to drink him in for a moment before she considered her answer. "Your clan has split up, about half are at my compound and the other half are at your old compound. Mikito-sama and Souji-sama have yet to sort through your registry and check off who is present and who isn't, but tell me what is her name? There are a good deal of elders at my compound at the moment-most of them being women."

"Her name is Shurui."

"I think...She was one of the first people that we began to heal, she should be with the others in the first medical wing."

"Please, take me there."

Hina looked at him, shaking her head. "You're a blockhead."

* * *

"What a waste, none of them came with us." Madara's tone was bitter and almost biting, his eyes narrowed to slits as he traversed through the sprawling plexus keeping pace with Izuna.

"We knew it was going to happen." Izuna said softly, trying to pacify his brother.

He's been trying for the last two or so hours as they sprinted towards the Domou compound.

"I'm worried that they're going to try and do something."

"They won't attack us, we're still allies."

Madara growled.

He wasn't naive or _stupid _enough to believe that all of those Uchiha would follow him and Izuna, or even listen to him and Izuna, but he had been hoping that some of them would have at least heeded their words and took them to heart. He had been hoping at least ten of them came with, eight came with, even one of them came with-he risked his life for them day in and day out, the least they could have done is show some gratitude.

Of course he couldn't expect anything less at this point. The Council walked around all lofty, like he owed them something-like he was indebted to them and he had to satisfy all of their needs just because. Normally such things he'd just blow off and consider trivial, it was beneath him to even feel the slightest sliver of emotions towards it positive or negative, he'd just focus on himself, Izuna, and the children. But, he couldn't help but feel scorching, red hot smoldering anger at this very moment-not only did the Council turn the remaining Uchiha against him and Izuna, but they thought they could actually _lead. _

He was the leader and Izuna was his right hand!

His father had many faults, in fact he had so many faults that there was no redeeming qualities. He was hateful, vindictive, vengeful, spiteful, and had a stroke of arrogance that made him look like he was humble pie-that made him look like he was the most modest person, period. His greatest mistake, his greatest error was giving the Council so much influence that a situation like this could arise and there was a power trip between the leader and his Council-he didn't know what his father was thinking most of the time, but this was proof that his father wasn't thinking at all.

But, he had to heed Izuna's words-even if those words clawed at his mind with such voracity that it was starting to drive him to the brink of madness. The Uchiha who were not part of the Council had to make the choice themselves-make the conscious choice to follow them or remain with the Council, turn their backs to him and Izuna or walk in stride with them, and every last one of them chose to do the second thing.

They turned their backs to him and Izuna, didn't heed their words, didn't take them to heart, and worst of all they believed the same exact thing the Council did. Out of all the Uchiha of the warrior class only Hikaku, Aito, Yuto, Bunji, and those that married Domou back in the Sand country were with them.

Arata was one of the many of the warrior class that remained behind. Of course it could be the fact Souji wasn't and didn't put up with his bullshit and called him out on it every single time he tried to step out of line before, and it could be the fact Hayami whooped his ass like he was a pathetic child along with his cronies that wanted to act high and mighty, but the fact still remained he stayed behind-resenting him and Izuna-scorning their decisions-resenting that he married Mikito to make the alliance permanent.

They could disagree with it, they could be unhappy with it, but they couldn't resent it. He is the leader, his word is law, they could gripe and complain until their faces were purple but they couldn't resent him and his choices. Resenting him meant they wanted to become leader, that they believed they could lead better than him, that they should lead the clan because they're wiser and more powerful than him.

It was nothing short of thirsting for power, trying to knock him off of the top so they could reign. He took the mantle after he awakened the Mangekyo and Izuna followed suit and became his right hand-there was no one that could match them.

Now the Uchiha clan was split in two, and while it wasn't like in the past when there was at least ten different factions of Uchiha-the point still remained they were split in two. But, unlike in the past where the different factions of Uchiha all had the same mentality, the Uchiha at the Domou compound will have a different mentality, and those that stayed behind will have the same hateful and dogmatic mentality as before...

He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that they'd be at war with one another in time. It happened in the past and he wasn't naive enough to believe it wouldn't happen again in the foreseeable future.

"Brother."

Madara shook his head, water flying all over the place as he came back to the present. "I'm just angry, who do they think they are?"

Izuna sighed. He wasn't going to tell Madara to calm down-he was right to be so angry, but he would try to pacify him. It never did Madara any good to be angry.

"Anyways, you can cheer up now, your wife is waiting for you."

He turned his eyes onto Izuna, but seeing him looking straight ahead he pitched his gaze in that direction, spotting Mikito and Souji both standing several meters away eyes trained on the both of them.

"Husband." Mikito greeted him with a gentle smile, meeting him halfway.

Madara sighed softly, feeling all of his anger almost evaporate like it was never even there in the first place. He was still angry, but he wasn't fuming like before. How this woman could perform such a feat he'd never begin to guess or question, but he was thankful she could perform such a feat. He met her eyes, resisting the urge to pull her into his chest and hold her with vigor. "Wife."

"Souji, how are the Uchiha?" Izuna asked, giving his brother and sister in law some privacy. He could swear he could hear wailing and crying, but between the lightning and thunder that continued to streak across the sky along with the rain he could just be hearing things.

"They're safe within my sister's hands." Souji said without any doubt in his tone, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, we'll take a look ourselves, I need your help going through your registry."

Izuna nodded, striding with Souji's brisk pace as they stopped before what seemed to be a wall of vegetation-but he knew better than to think this was just vegetation. It was really the gates of the Domou compound, camouflaged by all the moss and other vegetation that had to be growing for at least seven centuries. "So, do we just walk in or wait for them to open the gates?"

Souji stared, shaking his head softly. "Not quite, I'll open it myself."

"I can help."

"You won't be of much assistance-it takes five hundred tons of force to open these gates."

Izuna felt his jaw slacken, struggling to comprehend what he just told. "Five...Hundred tons?"

Rather than repeat himself, Souji walked to the wall and set his hand on it. Teeth grit lightly he pushed forward, exerting just a small amount of force, causing the entire area around them and a few miles away to shake as the towering gates slowly, but surely opened revealing the splendor of the Domou compound.

_He generated that much force...Without any effort... _Izuna looked at Souji-the Domou as a whole in a new light. He knew they were powerful, but for their might to be so immense that they could generate that _much _force with just one arm...It was beyond comprehension, even Uchiha couldn't generate that much force even with chakra brimming out of their pores.

"I'm keeping the gates open for you two." Souji nodded to Madara and Mikito

The Uchiha just nodding while Mikito tilted her head the slightest in response.

"They're in the first, second, and fourth medical wings. Follow me." Souji said brusquely, nodding for Izuna to follow after him as he paced forward, and the younger man did without any hesitation hurrying after Souji with his own hurried steps.

* * *

Madara was relieved to see his wife. Her bright eyes that shined with her love for him and only him, that gentle smile that would always come on her face when she'd lay her eyes on him, and her voluptuous body that was covered by her baggy attire so no one could lay eyes on her save for him. Just him. Her husband.

He was elated and hid it well, but his eyes narrowed as he could see...Traces of chakra coiling around her that wasn't her own-it wasn't wild, it wasn't potent, and it didn't smolder like her eyes. It was calm and lucid, it was strong no doubt, but there was a boldness to it that could only belong to one clan. It could only belong to the Senju-and this particular chakra was extremely bold, so it could only belong to Hashiama.

"Mikito, why did you...What were you doing being near those Senju?" Madara struggled to remain calm, because if he started yelling then Mikito would yell back, and then she'd get tired of yelling unlike him and just forego it completely and attack him. In the span a few seconds she'd have broken his nose and send him flying through one of these trees before he could even blink.

Mikito clasped his hands within her own, leaning forward until her bosom was pressed against his chest. "I needed to confirm something, husband."

Madara slowly composed himself, though he was more than annoyed that she went to the Senju compound without him-that stupid little brat Tobirama wouldn't even try to mince his words or be polite. Souji would run his sword-run his fist right through him, but he still felt better being with her whenever she was around those damn liars. "What is it that you needed to confirm?"

She lowered her head a few inches, hiding her eyes from his view. In truth it was Hashirama's and Tobirama's intention with this village. The current world was one created from Hagoromo's machinations and his two sons disputes, all three of them were foolish in their own right and hubris. Hagoromo for picking and choosing losing sight of balance, and his sons for their petty disputes. Hashirama wanted to change this world, and in turn it would be his world soon after. "Can you tell me something?"

He furrowed his brows for a second. "Anything."

"Why...Did you want to form a village with Hashirama?"

"What?"

"There was this rumor years ago that a Senju boy and an Uchiha boy were meeting each other..."

Madara stiffened, and on reflex alone he pulled back, but he couldn't even budge because Mikito's grip was tight and if he did his fingers would break digit by digit. He never told her about his pipe dream, she could put it together herself easily, but he just wasn't expecting her to ask him this question now of all times. "At that point in time...Izuna was my only brother that wasn't taken away from me by the constant wars-the village would be a place where I could watch over him. It was also so children wouldn't be sent off to battle to never return again...Hashirama wanted to give missions according to rank, and some other stuff..."

Mikito raised her head, staring into his crimson eyes. The same eyes that struck fear into everyone and anyone that stared into them-but never once was she afraid of looking into his eyes, never once did she feel put off by his crimson irises that would glow with vehemence. She inched closer to him until her bosom was against his chest once more.

"You are a kind, devout, and loving man-my husband. I will tell you what I wanted to confirm, now that you have told me that. I wanted to confirm what Hashirama's and Tobirama's true intentions are with this village, and what standing the Uchiha clan will have within this village. As you heard me tell him before, I nor the Domou will be a part of that village."

Madara bit his bottom lip, releasing his hands from her grasp and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her right up against him. It was to keep himself under control. He never even considered his or his clan's standing in the village at length-it was impossible to form the village, because the Uchiha and Senju would always be enemies. But, the off chance it happened...

"I want to say you can trust Hashirama. He wishes to work with everyone, including the Uchiha clan. He wishes for all clans to have a part in the village affairs, especially when it comes to politics. He wants a close and seamless relationship with everyone, including civilians. He isn't going to exclude one clan or person from anything. For him every single one person is the village, every person from the Uchiha, and every person from the clans that join. There can be no village without the Uchiha, However..."

Madara resisted the urge to shake her senselessly, instead opting to tighten his hold on her until she let out a quiet gasp. "However?"

"I can't say that to you, husband...And, I'm sorry if that hurts you. I know you wanted to form this village, wanted it with all of your heart, but...I can't say you can trust Hashirama, I can't tell you that. While he's made his intentions clear and they seem pure enough, he will pass leadership onto his brother. Tobirama's true intentions are the complete opposite.

For him it is the village meaning more than the clans-it's not like Hashirama's way. He doesn't want the Uchiha to have an equal hand in everything having to do with the village, doesn't want the Uchiha to have _anything_ to do with the politics at all. He wants the Uchiha to maintain law and order, he wants the Uchiha to be a police force. While the Senju, and every other clan that joins this village will have a say in the politics, the Uchiha will be excluded and will be relegated as just simple guards..."

Mikito stared at his chest, finished with her piece she just let it soak in for the both of them.

Madara took deep breaths, barely able to restrain himself from doing _something. _He had no idea Mikito was so concerned for the Uchiha's well being that she was asking these questions that needed to be asked. Questions that would be asked when the village was founded, that would turn into disputes soon after, and here she was doing it now. However, there was more than pain running through him-a part of him really wanted to found this village, but Mikito was confirming his fear that it just couldn't work.

And, it pained her more than it pained him to know that his dream just couldn't happen. That no matter how much he yearned for it, it wouldn't happen. Sure, the village would, could be founded, and he could even have a part in it, but the Uchiha would have no standing. The followers will always follow the leader-Hashirama and Tobirama being who they are it wouldn't take long for everyone else to consider the Uchiha dangerous and unpredictable. Himself in the same light. Hashirama would always cave in with Tobirama and do what the prick says-the Uchiha would...

They would be eliminated.

"Mikito..."

"Yes?"

Madara inhaled the misty scent of her hair, exhaling briefly as he let his emotions drain from him and let her scent intoxicate him. If she didn't do this, then maybe-just maybe he would have went along with Hashirama's crap and in due time he would have challenged him...But, in between that time he would lose his mind, and turn to something drastic. He was an extreme person and it would be something drastic-something would just push him over the edge, and he wouldn't be able to return.

He knew he wouldn't be able to return, because just like that day at the river...When he gave up on that pipe dream, when he was pushed again-this time with the village and the Senju trying to oppress the Uchiha, he would lose his shit.

"Thank you."

Mikito tried to pry herself loose from his grasp-she easily could get out of it if she went all out, but there was no need for that. Thankfully he wanted to cooperate and loosened his grip, allowing her to back up just a little. "What?"

"I didn't think you've gone deaf."

"I thought you'd be mad at me for going to the Senju compound and getting answers."

Oh, he really wished he could be mad about it. Anytime Senju was spoken he felt distilled rage pump through him like his own blood. But, he couldn't be mad at her even if he tried to be. She asked the questions he should have asked when he and Hashirama were discussing the village of their dreams, what he should have asked when he became leader, and what he should have asked when Hashirama sent one of his many stupid letters to him requesting a ceasefire. Instead of burning those letters or throwing them away, he should have asked these questions.

But, he didn't.

And, even when the village was founded he wouldn't have asked these questions until it was too late. By that time it would be him demanding these things, that would soon turn into disputes between him, Hashirama, Tobirama, and every other moron that decided to join the village. They'd all listen to Hashirama, worship him like he's some god, make him a symbol and their idol-meanwhile himself and the Uchiha would be rejected, their opinions wouldn't matter the slightest, and those same Uchiha would be too blind to listen to him and turn their backs to him just because they were happy with their false, nauseating, lukewarm peace.

Those Uchiha...They were the ones that didn't come with him and Izuna.

They would have to be.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be, and I'd be foolish to try and find a reason to be mad at you over this. You asked the questions that I should have asked when I became leader of the Uchiha, the questions I should have asked when he sent me those ceasefires, and the questions I should have asked all those years back when I first entertained the thought of a forming a village...The questions that I should be asking. I've been so uncaring all of this time-I've been so focused on fighting Hashirama that I didn't bother to ask these questions..."

He was a failure.

He failed.

Seeing him look so morbid, she just had to say something to get his spirits up. "You're just one person Madara. You can't take care of everything on your own. But, you have me, my sister, my brother, Izuna, all of the Domou, and all of the Uchiha that are here to support you. We're always here for you. What you don't see, what you miss, what you don't understand, one of us will pick up the slack. One of us will help you understand. You will not shoulder this burden alone on your own two shoulders. We all shoulder this burden, together."

"Together..."

Mikito nodded, allowing herself to grin just a little as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You just be the kind man that I know you are, the indomitable leader that I know you are, the devout brother I know you are, and the loving husband that I know you are."

He sighed, resting his forehead against her own, their hair mixing and tangling together.

Mikito soothed him so...

"There's just one more thing I have to tell you..."

"Mikito, you're pausing."

"Yeah..."

"Out with it."

"I'm going to fight Hashirama and Souji is going to fight Tobirama when there's first bloom. However this turns out there will be peace between the Domou and Senju."

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, Madara could barely restrain his annoyance, but surprisingly did. "What?"

"I know you want to fight him, but this is something I have to do."

"Why would you make this choice without me?"

Mikito raked her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp as she went. "Because if I ran this by you, you would have objected it completely and yell at me for being so stupid. But, I'm starting to understand, now..."

"What is it that you understand?"

"The Senju while they are my enemies at the moment...Are not a threat in the grand scheme of things..."

"What do you mean? They are our enemies."

"I am not disputing that, but they are not a threat. Husband..."

"The village is a threat." Madara finished, voice so soft it was carried off in the wind. He breathed out, reclining his head back until he was staring down at her with alarm in his eyes. It was something he didn't even bother to consider, once again! How the village would actually be an enemy to the Uchiha, and many other clans.

"I think as long as Hashirama and Tobirama lead...The village won't be a threat, but once they both die and somebody else takes the mantle of leader...probably one of their students, it will be a severe threat. And, these other villages that will pop up because of them, they will be immediate threats from the beginning."

Madara stayed silent-he couldn't be too sure about that, and Mikito didn't sound too sure herself. It would be safer to just put them in their place before things got that far, but as long as he wasn't under Hashirama's and Tobirama's, the Senju's reins he really couldn't care less in all honesty. If those Uchiha that stayed behind wanted to be under their reins, well, there's nothing he could do about that, but in time they'd try to take the power.

It's only natural that they did.

However, he couldn't focus on this at the moment, his one focus was on Mikito's prior statement. "Do you honestly expect me to let you fight Hashirama without being at your side? I don't trust those fucking Senju, Tobirama will send out a unit to survey the situation and interfere when you and Souji are about to smash them to pieces! They won't face their deaths with dignity and conviction, they're liars!"

"I could never ask you to do such a thing. I want you to be there with me, but this fight is mine."

"I will step in if I feel it is necessary. I don't care if you go on rampage or not."

"Okay."

"If any Senju interfere I will step in."

"Okay. You can fight Hashirama to your heart's content after this, but this one time..."

"I understand."

Madara nodded, pleased that Mikito wasn't objecting, and exhaled once again to help drain himself of this storm of emotions. He wasn't worried about Mikito's chances of survival, he wasn't even worried if she'd win or lose-what he worried about the most was Tobirama having a unit or units of Senju lying in wait to strike.

It was right up that little brat's alley to do such a thing, and Hashirama would be too ignorant and too damn stupid to notice or call it off. Once Mikito and Souji went in for the kill, to bash their bodies to pieces with one swift punch or kick, that unit of Senju would sweep in and go on the attack.

Of course Mikito or Souji would take care of them in less than three seconds-but in that small gap of time Tobirama and Hashirama would strike, and it'd be the killing blow.

He wouldn't allow it.

"Woman, you really drive me up a wall."

Mikito punched him in the chest gently, she'd let that slide. "I'll make it up to you later, when we're done discussing some very important things."

"Oh?" Madara smirked, enjoying himself at the moment.

He always loved Mikito's vivacity.

"Well, first we have to go through your registry and confirm who is here and who isn't, since most of the warrior class stayed behind except for Hikaku, Aito, Bunji, Yuto, and a few others this may only take a couple of hours at the most. After that we'll be discussing changes to the training regimen, I know the Uchiha have their own methods of training, and their own expertise; so I'll integrate those into the Domou's, and discard the ones that are no good. We have to show the Uchiha here to their homes where they'll be staying from here on out. We have to make plans for our house, choose where we want it, and then start the process of building it. I have my office where I work and all of that good stuff, but I want a home.

We have to go over the code and ethics. You, Izuna, and all of the Uchiha will acknowledge that you've read and know them, and that you will follow them. And, lastly I want to change the Council and make it more about efficiency and getting things done, I will not allow it to go on as it has."

_Then I will deal with the pride, since they insisted that they be last..._

Madara nodded, having nothing to say in objection. "But, with the Uchiha here; I'll pay for their housing."

"That won't be necessary."

Madara blinked a few times, almost hazing out of reality. "You don't want money?'

Mikito just shook her head.

"Why not?" Madara looked at her carefully, eyebrow raised in question.

Money made the world go round, without money one didn't have freedom. They were stuck and couldn't do anything, they couldn't eat, they couldn't have a home, they couldn't even have a pot to piss or shit in. Money was the driving factor for all of the wars in the first place, shinobi were offering their services, they were getting paid for those services.

Everything was about or came down to money.

"We may need money outside of these walls to just survive, but within these walls it is not needed. We _do _have money, but we spend it outside of these walls where it is needed for the most basic of things, but everything within these walls is free and worked hard for."

_This could be another reason Izuna has been pushing for this alliance. _Madara kept his thought to himself, focusing on something else. "So, tell me what do the Domou specialize in?

"Specialize?"

Madara nodded once more." Uchiha specialize in ninjutsu, we have an innate affinity for fire, though some have an affinity for earth and lightning. We also specialize in genjutsu, and shurikenjutsu."

Everyone trained in kenjutsu and taijutsu, but the main three points in the Uchiha's arsenal was their ninjutsu, genjutsu, of course, and shurikenjutsu, they liked to keep things mid to long range, but there were some like him, Bunji, Aito, and Izuna that loved getting up close.

"Well, we Domou don't specialize in anything. We're well balanced in that regard. We're versed in ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bojutsu, jujutsu, bukijutsu, kyujutsu, kuchiyose no jutsu, Iryō ninjutsu, fuinjutsu-though it is more esoteric in nature and nothing like the Uzumaki's, nintaijutsu, and also genjutsu...But, we Domou prefer close range combat more than anything, so we don't really care too much about genjutsu or shurikenjutsu, we want to beat you down or cut you to pieces, not make you spaz out or throw flimsy projectiles. I'd go a little more in depth, but I think seeing it would be much better than me explaining it at length."

"I'd say we better get started then in that case." Madara took a step, tugging her along to emphasize his point.

"It might be a good idea to change the Council first, putting it off will make it more complicated." Madara said, once they were within the confines of the Domou compound and the mammoth doors were shut. "First thing though, I need a bath."

It was just like Madara to jump head first into fire, but she always adored that fearlessness and bottomless passion he had.

"I suppose you're right...But, we have showers here."

Showers?" Madara raised an eyebrow, but hid his smirk well.

Mikito would make it up to him first before she did anything else.

"Show me these showers."

* * *

Hitomi sighed softly, wiping the moisture from her face and hair. It was just her luck that she'd be stuck in the middle of a downpour on the way back to her home after running an insane amount of laps around and through the Subatsu compound-even going in some areas beyond the compound. Haji had left earlier in the morning when she was doing her warm ups.

Along with him was Syrus, and many more Subatsu, and all of them looked more than furious.

Somebody was treading on their land, and like any animal when someone invaded its territory they attacked them with brutal force. She knew well enough now that while Haji wasn't going to force her into a life of bloodshed, that she wouldn't be able to escape the reality of the whole thing no matter how hard she tried. A part of her wanted to feel bad for whoever they were going to mow down, but she knew it was senseless to feel bad.

The Subatsu just didn't go out and hunt people down for sport, and they didn't even actively seek conflict like a lot of other clans do. The only reason they were going out there was because someone was trespassing, somebody was harming the land and defiling it-Syrus, Haji, and those Subatsu were just going to purge the disease that was in their domain. That disease happened to be people, and as bad as it sounded, she couldn't feel so bad thinking of it like that when they were going out of their way to provoke her husband.

However, none of that mattered at the moment because she was starting to get drenched from all of the rain. Despite being so colossal and towering, with their leaves making her look like a grain of sand-one tiny little grain, they offered little cover from the relentless downpour. Of course she wasn't getting it as bad as she could, being right out in the middle of the curtain with no cover she'd be drowning in her clothes and unable to see a thing because so much water would be slitting over her eyes.

She was startled by Haji landing a few meters away from her-it wasn't so much his presence that startled her more than the ten foot splash of water that accompanied his landing.

"Ji-san!" She tried to yell over the thunder that cascaded above, but found that she only increased it's overall volume, and it drowned her voice out completely.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" Haji looked her over, noting that she was wet, but still kept a dry expression on his face. If she would have just ran back to the compound she wouldn't be huddled under a tree to avoid getting wet. Girls and women didn't like getting wet, it was a common fact, and the Subatsu women were no exempt from this. They'd always be the first to complete their training when it was raining like this, because they didn't like getting wet at all.

She scowled for a moment before allowing herself to take him in. Other than being soaked to the bone, his clothes starting to sag because of all the water showing off his muscular build, he didn't have a drop of blood on him at all. Not on his hair, his face, his socks, not even his hakama had a speck of the crimson liquid on them. She was grateful there wasn't any blood on him, she never did like seeing blood-even her own, and whenever she did she'd almost faint, the stench was just horrible and never went away.

He washed up before he came to get her.

"Ji-san..."

"Hitomi, you didn't answer my question."

She sighed at his brusque way of speaking, knowing full well what it really was. He didn't want her to be worrying or feeling bad that he washed up. He knew she didn't like blood, and he'd always wash himself up the best he could whenever he was around her after a battle. "I don't want to get wet."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you kept on running."

He didn't give her anytime to make a retort, closing the distance between them in just a few steps. He stood under the seclusion, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at his lovely but most of the time handful wife with a dry expression. She had no problem getting wet that one day when she dragged him out from her father's estate and up that mountain-it had been pouring rain and she misjudged during climbing and fell. He caught her of course, but the point still remained she had been careless.

Hitomi didn't meet his gaze for a few seconds. Of course she should have kept running-her endurance was better than before, but her legs also felt like lead and her lungs were burning, a small break wouldn't do any harm. "So, what happened?"

Haji turned his focus behind him, secluded under the leaves, the rain was forming one giant wall that literally blocked everything off. He could feel a sigh almost leave his lips, but held it back. There was no way they were going to be making headway now, not with it raining as hard like it is. Normally he'd be very scarce with the details, Hitomi knew what was going on, but wasn't involved in it like himself. He tried to keep it that way, because she was too gentle to take a life.

"Do you really want to know?"

She considered not wanting to know-to remain ignorant and oblivious, but she couldn't be ignorant anymore. Not when she was training to kill, basically. They weren't teaching her ninjutsu as of yet, but what she was learning would be more than enough to kill a shinobi before they can even form a hand seal, she seen it in action enough on the battlefield to know.

"Please, tell me."

Haji didn't turn to face her, instead he stepped back until his back was pressed against the bole and he made himself comfortable, taking a seat right next to her. "Sasuke and Daiki were both lying in wait to ambush Mikito and Madara along with the rest of their division, we confronted them before they could get halfway into their petty squabble with the first mentioned two, and drove the Sarutobi and Hyuga to a riverbank. We finished them off there while my brother, sister, and I handled everything else and put their leaders to route." Haji explained, keeping it as simple as possible-because that's just how he was.

There was no need to be flamboyant.

"Did you fight the Domou, too?" She had a hard time understanding the complex and intense relationship between the Domou and Subatsu-they didn't hate each other the slightest like the Uchiha and Senju, but they were fierce rivals and whenever they got into fights it was _bad. _Whenever they crossed paths it was like a switch was turned on for all of them and they'd go berserk.

"I fought Souji and my brother fought Mikito for awhile, but they weren't our concern-it was the Sarutobi and Hyuga, the Domou and Uchiha just happened to be in the middle."

Wrong place at the wrong time, she knew that saying more than well enough at this point in her life. There had been rogue shinobi and ronin that wold get too close to her family's estate and the guards would slaughter them on sight, and other times shinobi would try to stow away with her family's riches and they'd be killed on sight, but sometimes civilians were caught in the middle and killed as well. Wrong place at the wrong time, but to be fair her family's guards wouldn't kill the civilians-it was the shinobi doing that deed.

"When your brother was speaking to Sadao-sama at the wedding, it sounded like he wanted a truce with the Domou..." Hitomi dared to glance at him as she said this, noting that his expression while remaining calm, changed. His eyebrows knitted together gently, he held his arms a bit tighter over his chest, and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit before relaxing.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling..." Hitomi said a bit abashed. "I struggle to understand this relationship between your clan and the Domou."

Haji took a small breath. Hitomi was always a bit perceptive, she'd often trust her instincts more than logic. The relationship between the Domou and his own clan always confounded him when he was younger-his father would battle Mikito's father the first chance he got and vice versa, Syrus and Mikito would soon meet each other with Gentatsu in the middle, and then he'd meet the rest of her siblings and Gentatsu. There was no hate between their clans, no grudge, but...

"It's something even I don't understand. I have a better grasp on it than I did when I was younger, but, you're not wrong in your observation. You see, my brother desired a truce at one point in time, when Gentatsu was still alive. When our siblings were all still alive."

"You had more siblings?"

"I had a brother and sister, Usagi is the youngest of us." Haji replied, nodding his head stiffly. "Back to my original point, he desired a truce when Gentatsu and our siblings were still alive, however back then we were still just brats and our parents were in control of the clan. My father battled Mikito's father, and my mother battled Mikito's mother, for them battle was the only option...But, my brother and Mikito wanted something different, Gentatsu wanted things to be different. When Gentatsu died in battle along with our brother and sister...Both Syrus and Mikito gave up on that, instead they battled each other, and battle each other to this very day."

"But..."

"It's not that they want to battle each other, but there's no other way...When Gentatsu was killed the bridge between us that had been formed was destroyed, when our respective siblings lost their lives, that put the final nail in the coffin. They can't bring themselves to hate each other no matter how hard they try, but they hate themselves..."

Hitomi gripped her chest, feeling her eyes widen as far as they could. "But, why? They couldn't have done anything..."

"That's just it...They hate their own inability to do anything at that point in time, to this very day they hate it. They blame each other for what happened that day, but they don't hate each other...They hate themselves and want the other to kill first...That way when one of them falls one will leave this rotten world while the other remains. They will die by the other's hand in order to atone for that day, and the tragedy that happened..."

"But, they can't kill each other. Every time they fight they rip everything apart! There is no winner or loser, Ji-san."

Haji sighed, understanding her plight. It was senseless to fight when it'd change nothing, if one couldn't best the other. But, that's not how his brother or Mikito seen it. Their only choice was to fight, there was no other way-they'd battle for days and weeks to a standstill, recover, and go right back to it-for them there was no other option. Fighting was the only way to honor their siblings', Gentatsu, all of their comrades memories. What they risked their lives for...If they just stopped-all of it would be...

"Our ancestors who founded the Domou and Subatsu-who were part of the Takedakeshii before Indra's, Ashura's, and Hagoromo's machinations brought about a schism that ripped the massive and powerful clan in so many different directions...Makoto and Shinta wept every time they faced off against each other, from start to finish they were weeping. They were the best of friends growing up, they did everything together, but they had to choose a side in the end..."

Hitomi could only purse her lips as her mind wrestled with this. How could two best friends, who grew up doing everything together, end up battling each other to the death and weeping the entire time? Why did they let it get to that point in the first place? Why didn't they try to talk things out instead of fight? Was it because of Indra's, Ashura's, and Hagoromo's machinations, or was there something more to it? She couldn't begin to comprehend it, but if it was her best friend...

She'd do everything in her power to reach a common ground so they don't have to fight...

"I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to understand, but you have to accept this is what my brother and Mikito have resolved themselves too. As my brother's right hand, I will meet Souji again because he is Mikito's right hand, and we will battle to a standstill. My sister Usagi will square off with their sister, Ahiko, because they are our pipelines of support."

"But, you don't have to continue fighting. Do you think Gentatsu would want this, would he want you guys at each other's necks instead of coming together? I've seen the look on Usagi's face every time she comes back from battling Ahiko, and the only thing I see is pain and anguish! Her and Ahiko must have been closer than sisters, but because of this they have to fight each other...It pains them both, it makes them cry." Hitomi could feel her voice rise a bit, and she clamped down, remembering her manners.

She loved Usagi to death, the girl was so diligent with training her and the children-even if she was a strict and particular. She wanted everyone to have a good time and often sacrificed her own needs and wants for other people, going out of her way to make sure everyone was happy. She couldn't look at Usagi's face when there was so much pain in those bright jade eyes, her usual cheery smile replaced by a grim thin line of barely concealed anguish.

The girl held herself together not for her own sake, but for everyone else's sake including her very own. If Usagi had her way she'd start sobbing without any sort of control the first chance she got once she was back within the compound.

But, instead she was greeting her with a smile, greeting the children that ran up to her with a brilliant grin, helping out anyone that needed it.

"You guys don't hate each other, why do you continue to fight?"

Haji wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to the side until she was lying in his lap with her hands pressed against his chest. He could appreciate her concern-Usagi said many of the same things before when her and Syrus came a hair close to just brawling in the Council room. It was no wonder Hitomi and her sister got along so well, they were very similar in their natures. "In time we will be together again as one clan."

"How can you be so sure when your brother and Mikito want to punch each other's brains out?" Hitomi murmured, resting her head against his chest while grasping his strong arms.

"Because, just like back in the times when Hagoromo was still alive...Something similar is going to happen very soon, but instead of dispersing like back then and allowing others' machinations to tear us apart-we're going to unite and unleash the full extent of our wrath upon those who have made such transgressions against us like back then. We will be together, at long last, after all of these centuries..."

"How long is that going to take?"

Haji was silent for a moment. "It's going to happen very soon."

"I sure hope so. I just want Usagi to be happy."

"We've been contacted by a civilian village to come to handle some rogue shinobi and shinobi hailing from a clan. A unit led by myself, Usagi, or one of the Council members will be leaving in three days, it shouldn't take longer than a day at the most to complete this..." Haji paused, holding her closer to him before throwing her over his shoulder with ease and setting his hand on the back of her thigh to ensure she didn't fall.

Hitomi scowled struggling to keep down her yelp, but held onto his waist, not trusting him to not drop her into a twenty foot puddle. She wouldn't complain though since she was being carried and her legs could have rest.

"It's time we head home."


	90. Enkindle

Mikito took a breath to calm herself as she entered the room with her husband, Izuna, Ahiko, and Souji flanking her.

Serizawa, Takasugi, Takeo, Okemi, Sekizawa and several older men sat with very stern expressions-save for Okemi who wore a small smile.

The lingering clouds of anger were very prominent.

The air was thick and dense with chakra.

She really had more important things to do then debating with the Council. She respected her father and every choice he made, even some of the less than intelligent ones...But, there was no need for a Council like this. At least not just with fossils, there needed to be younger people who didn't have their heads ten miles up their ass.

The only thing that ever got done was nothing; they'd spend the better part arguing and the other half waiting for her to say something that would no doubt launch another argument.

"Glad you could make it on time, this time around." Serizawa began with a level tone as he flicked his eyes towards his leader.

Mikito didn't make a response, physical or verbal...There was no anger or malice just assurance.

Mikito took a seat at the head of the room with Souji and Ahiko taking a seat next to her along with Izuna and Madara sitting next to them, all of the wearing somewhat stoic expressions.

"Barring your recent...Exploits." Serizawa said in the same tone, his eyebrows knitting together as his mouth drew a thin line. "You've divided the Uchiha clan and have made our alliance ambiguous at best with those not with us..."

"Correct, it had to be done." Mikito replied without any hesitation.

Souji only closed his eyes. He could understand his sisters' frustration on the matter and why they did what they did.

"And you decided to do such a thing without seeking us out first?" Takasugi raised his voice a few octaves locking eyes with Mikito, neither of them backing down from the other.

"I don't need to seek you out in order to save women and children." Mikito snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Mikito-san..." Sekizawa interjected rigidly. "That's enough, either way you made this decision without seeking out your council." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with her piercing dark eyes.

"Souji-san, pray tell did you know about this?" Serizawa asked, voice thick with anger at the mere thought he'd go along with such a ludicrous idea.

"I agree with both of my sisters and see nothing wrong with their actions." Souji said with a blunt tone. These old farts, really needed to learn their place. It was one thing to advise, but now they were trying to dictate more than anything.

"I find that hard to believe." Takasugi interjected harshly as he smashed his fist on the table cracking the wood, causing Okemi to sigh.

Gritting her teeth Mikito did little to hide her rage and disgust towards the Council. She'd tolerated so much of their rigid views and ways. Their bullshit, enough was enough. "Women and children were dying! Women had to give still births, I made the right choice!" She hissed. "I am the leader. You are only to give me advice!"

"You speak out of turn!" Serizawa snarled with a harsh glare.

"We can demote you..." Sekizawa said, his thick bangs falling over his eyes. "You may be the leader of the Domou, but we are the governing Council of this clan."

Mikito surprisingly didn't rage out.

"Mikito..." Takeo looked at the younger woman. "What are you your intentions..."

"I'm abolishing this Council..." She stated bluntly.

"You can't!" There was a loud chorus of objection.

Takeo and Okemi remained silent.

"This is happening." Souji concluded in a calm tone his deep voice vibrating through the room, he glanced at Mikito who looked ready to punch this table to splinters but was holding herself together well as he expected, he turned his focus on Ahiko, who looked pensive with the whole thing, and lastly he turned towards Serizawa, Sekizawa, and Takasugi the first two looking angered especially Serizawa.

Takeo remained void of any emotion while Okemi continued to smile her soft smile.

"Whatever your gripes and objections are, they don't honestly hold any merit at this point."

"I object this! You can't just abolish the Council!" Takasugi roared, fist smashing against the table, and to no surprise leaving a hole in it.

"Listen, you can punch this table to splinters, it's not going to change anything. the only reason this Council-the Council was ever formed in the first place was to prevent treachery and tyranny from tearing clans apart from the inside." Souji narrowed his eyes, anger starting to seep into his tone.

There were times in history where clans-down the board had tyrannical leaders and treachery was prevalent. It was one thing to fight enemies outside of the compound, who are not your own kinsmen, but to fight your own kinsmen...To kill them...Over power...Over something petty...That was madness.

"We never had such an issue because everyone must follow the ethics and code, and there are no exceptions. The Council was added as another preventative measure...Do not become hubris, it is forbidden and you know this." His eyes narrowed lethally.

"You can't do this, it'll never stand. Without our assistance, there's no way you'll be able to manage everything!" Serizawa said confidently.

"There needs to be a change. Some of you are behind the times. The world is changing and you're all blind to it." Ahiko spoke up.

Takasugi glared daggers at Ahiko.

"Okemi! Takeo! Say something!" Takasugi snapped.

"I have no arguments..." Eyebrows drew upwards and eyes widened as both Takeo and Okemi said the simple statement.

True, they were elected because they were the oldest and wisest, but age didn't always mean anything...And, it was a good idea to have younger members of the clan as well, some of the Council were really too set in their ways. They were losing sight.

"However, there will need to be a Council. You can only do so much on your own, even with the assistance of your husband, Ahiko, Souji , and Izuna. There will be younger members of the Domou put on the Council, and up to five spots can go to the elders." Okemi added.

"Okemi-san and Takeo-san, thank you so much. " Mikito said. There was respect evident in her tone, even admiration. Of all the elders on this Council she and Takeo had to be most insightful, the most mindful as well.

"I'm going to need a list of potential candidates you all want to see on the Council as well as reports on each one. Be sure not to be biased. Serizawa and Takasugi, that includes both of you favoring your sons and grandsons." Souji said brusquely.

The air turned thick as the two stared each other down.

"Do not cross that line...There are _no _exceptions." Souji's eyes glinted ferociously.

"Of course, Souji-_sama..." Serizawa_ rudely inclined his head.

"Also, what's the report on those kennels?"

"We've got the last one a few weeks ago along with the Subatsu. The children are enjoying taking care of the animals." Takeo answered kindly.

Serizawa could only glower.

Souji snorted quietly. Like a child throwing a tantrum, this is exactly why he was doing away with the Council. Because bitter and obstinate fools like Takasugi and Serizawa took up the seats, when people like Okemi and Takeo should be in those seats.

"We're going to take a small break..." Mikito said.

Everyone save for the siblings exited soon after.

The air was still thick with tension.

* * *

If anyone knew her they would be well aware she had a sickening sweet tooth. She loved sweets. It was the first thing they would say about her. The first thing they'd say about her was that she adored children.

Ahiko shoved sweets into her mouth.

Madara couldn't hide his grimace.

Souji just shook his head.

Ahiko woofed down the sweets, two bags at a time. She was used to stuff being very sweet, but there was something special about these sweets. They were savory and just melted in her mouth, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't in heaven or something very close to it.

Her thoughts were a bit chipper and centered around the same thing. Maybe it was a bit immature on her part, or just in the realm of inane, but she wanted a truce with the Subatsu-has wanted one for the longest. If she could these sweets with Usagi and Yuko everyday she would blow off Souji's scowl without any effort.

However, as she sat at attention looking at Mikito and Souji she couldn't help but feel the tense atmosphere around them. It had roughly been an hour since Mikito and Souji basically took the Council and flipped them all over onto their heads, but the tension in the room hadn't dissipated in the least. It was like alcohol. It seemed to age and just get stronger. "Sister. Brother."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Madara almost snapped, though remained oddly calm.

"So, you're forming a new Council? I don't think Serizawa or Takasugi are too happy hearing that one." Ahiko continued on despite Madara's reprimand on her lack of tact and manners-like he was one to talk, mister tactless himself.

She grinned with a light laugh, noting that Souji's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit and Mikito was staring at her carefully. Takasugi always was a bit too hubris, and Serizawa was always pushing his boundaries. "You must have caught a cold or something."

Mikito laughed softly. Ahiko always a had this brilliant way of putting things, and most of the time it was just funny. This was one of those times when it was just funny. "I didn't catch a cold. I just need to change things, and like I figured they're going to resist every single step of the way, only Okemi and Takeo can see or at lease guess what I'm trying to do here...The others are drunk on power that shouldn't be theirs in the first place."

"I love that about you, sister."

"Stop talking with your mouth full, sister..." Souji sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, stop it. Damn it." Madara seconded.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk. I recall you yelling and that nasty tofu flying right out of your mouth." Izuna was quick to rain on his parade.

"Shut up, Izuna!"

"It's not flying out of my mouth!" Ahiko scowled.

"That...Is far from the point." Souji just shook his head.

"Well, maybe we can have a truce with the Subatsu, too..." Ahiko said, eyes narrowing as she finished the last of the bag of sweets. It's not like she was getting crumbs or bits from her mouth on the table, but her brothers and sister could be so ridiculous sometimes-it was hard to say who was more ridiculous between Madara and Souji.

"Out of the question." Souji's tone broke no argument.

Ahiko narrowed her eyes.

"Why!?"

"It's not a good move." Souji rolled his eyes.

Ahiko snorted. "You're really inept, so inept it makes me angry!"

Souji struggled not to blush. He rarely ever did, and it would happen when Ahiko put things in her own little way. Like now. Calling him inept. "I'm not going to entertain this topic."

"I think it'd be a greay move...I know you and the Senju have proved themselves to be a real problem now and in the foreseeable future. It's only a matter of time before we clash with them, again. Even with you and Mikito doing what you will." Ahiko said, struggling to keep her voice even.

The Senju were just overall a problem. Few resisted them. "Allying with the Subatsu...Even the Senju wouldn't stand a chance. We'd flip the world upside down a million times over, I can already see the panic sweeping across every nation, every country, and every clan. The Subatsu, Domou, and Uchiha come to a truce uniting as one. Nothing will ever be the same again, we will change the landscape of everything. I can already see the damiyos dying of panic attacks.

Izuna stared at Ahiko intently.

"I am not joking." Ahiko stared her siblings eye to eye.

"I know, sister." Mikito said softly, unable to meet her gaze.

"I've gathered that much." Izuna said. _She never talks about or cares about these sorts of things...Could things be shifting and changing faster than I thought._

Souji scowled, a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat. Ahiko's points were all spot on, and his main priority was the Senju, right next to the Subatsu, Sarutobi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Shimura. But...He couldn't. He couldn't be within five hundred feet of Haji without going on the attack, and it was the same thing for Mikito and Syrus, they'd be at each other's throats when they should be discussing how both their clans, and the Uchiha could move forward. It would be a mess all around.

"Sister, you know better than anyone that the Subatsu and our clan have always been in conflict...It's not because of hatred or enmity...It's just the way things have been. Ever since the Great Separation..."

"That is why now is the time to stop this!"

"We need to do this later. The Elders will be here in an hour or two, I want things to go smoothly this time around. I'm quite tired of you brother and Serizawa always at odds. It's been happening for decades and is getting to be tiresome. I know the reasons behind it, but it's time that and a lot more comes to a stop. Today. We can't start talking about age old tales that happened centuries if not millennial ago. Please guys, I need us on the same page."

"Brother..." Ahiko sighed tiredly, looking to Mikito for support but her eyes were shimmering-she didn't want to do this now. Seems she'd be on her own with this one. "Maybe it's about time you just stop... you know Gentatsu wouldn't want this...This is the last thing he would ever want. Us fighting like we are..."

Mikito clenched her teeth, eyes flashing with fury for the barest of seconds before they began to shine. She couldn't bring herself to forgive Syrus, and she knew he was in the same boat. It was unfortunate. But, she couldn't bring herself to that. It hurt too much, and at times it was just unbearable.

"I can't forgive him and he won't forgive me. At this point it is far too late...There can be no forgiveness. There's only one thing for us to do. And, so far every battle we've fought is always drawn to a stalemate."

"That's enough." Souji said a bit too calmly.

"Gentatsu was my friend too! He wasn't just your friend, brother. And, he wasn't just your friend either, sister!" Usagi growled, rage shining in her eyes but it didn't ebb at all, it remained, burning brighter and hotter. She could understand her brother's and sister's resoluation...Their uncompromising resolve on the matter.

But, they didn't deliver the killing blow to Gentatsu, Mikito didn't, she didn't, Haji didn't, Syrus didn't...It was horrible, heart wrenching, she lost a friend-they all did. but...They couldn't do anything to stop it. When it was time...It was time. They were too young, too weak, too naive. They couldn't have done anything-they did all they could and it still happened.

"You didn't kill him with your hands and neither did Mikito, nor did I, nor did Syrus or Haji, or our respective dead siblings! It was Butsuma and Ajo! The Senju and Shimura provoked that, it was them!"

"It doesn't change the fact he's dead..."

Ahiko slammed her fist on the table, punching through it completely and leaving a fist sized hole.

It groaned as it almost bent in half.

"We shouldn't be having this conversation now." Mikito interjected herself before Ahiko blew her top and Souji followed suit. "We are forming a new Council, a whole new way of doing things. What our father, our predecessors put into place is being done away with. This has been a long time coming."

But forming a truce with the Subatsu...At this moment, it just couldn't be done. But, she had to consider the possibility, the world really was changing...She didn't like seeing Ahiko this way-she was pained. "This is going to have to wait. It will wait."

"All the more reason we should have a truce." Ahiko's tone was starting to turn rigid, and she was clearly not going to brush this off like everything else. "Hijikata and Heisuke were always at each other's throats every single chance they got-the one day when they should've stopped they didn't...And, then Gentatsu had to...

That whole thing happened. It could have been avoided back then, but measures weren't taken for it to be avoided. The senseless conflict continued. Hijikata was too stupid and Heisuke was too obstinate. But, in the end. It was Gentatsu and our siblings who shouldered everything and died smiling. You and Syrus are doing the same thing they were."

Mikito remained silent.

"It's something you should really keep in my mind, big sister and big brother. Things are starting to change, after all Tunoichi and Hajime came to a common ground and their enmity between themselves and clans runs deeper than the Uchiha's and Senju's with each other." Ahiko exited the room, turning back one last time. "I'll let you focus on this though. You're right sister, I'm sorry...You also know I don't care for talking about things like this or even care about them. You should do this before the times comes it's necessary. I'm going to my cottage, you know I hate fighting Usagi."

Ahiko exited the room.

"You know she's right...If you guys are forced to have an alliance, at that point it time it'd be already too late." Izuna said softly, raking a hand through his hair once his sister in law was out of ear shot and halls away. He felt very tired, and he didn't even say a word.

"She's always had this way of putting things..." Mikito nodded in agreement, sighing tiredly. She couldn't argue with Ahiko, or Souji. They were both right. If Tunoichi and Hajime could come to a common ground, Hashirama and Sasuke could do so just as easily. She and Syrus could, if they could get passed their past, but that was close to impossible.

"But...She really doesn't care about such things or pays attention to them, never has..." She felt very wary. If Ahiko could see all of this and was paying attention it...

Maybe...

Madara nodded, a small but genuine smile crossing his face. "Things are looking to shape up...I suppose..."

"But, shit always hits the fan." Mikito shook her head after a while.

"Can't argue against that." Izuna chuckled.

"You should consider it though." Izuna gave Mikito and Souji a pointed look, before Souji could open his mouth to reject the idea. He wasn't going to argue or dispute the fact with him like Ahiko did. They both had such fiery tempers, and while Ahiko was very docile even she could erupt

_It can't be done now, of course. We're going through a huge change ourselves...The Council would never accept it. But, if she can see it._

Mikito sighed, rubbing her forehead with her palm, looking very tired. "The world truly is changing."

Just like Ahiko said...If they will have a truce, for lack of a better term with the Senju, why not have one with the Subatsu...Ahiko was a free spirit though, and had a simple way of thinking.

Mikito sighed.

* * *

Mikito and Souji remained stoic and patient as the Elders filed in despite Ahiko's words ringing loud in their minds-Serizawa and Takasugi looking particularly angry while Takeo remained composed as he always did, and Okemi wearing her small smile. They all sat down, Takasugi yanking out his chair before plopping down with a scowl that seemed to be firmly in place for all eternity.

"I hope you all thought long and hard about who will be joining this new Council." Mikito decided to break the silence, always one to get straight to the point and not dance around the subject. Serizawa shot a glare in her direction, but for all the heat and downright anger behind it, she wasn't even fazed by that glower. They were acting like spoiled children.

"Most of you aren't happy about this, but as you can see this will be happening...So, let's hear it." Souji let his focus linger around all those gathered, all looking angry except Okemi and Takeo.

"I suggest my sons." Takasugi said.

"Perhaps things weren't made clear enough before..." Souji stared him down.

"My sons have achieved a lot, and because of them the Domou have taken down many of our foes. Of course, I also recommend my grandsons, they are talented just as their father. But, I know favoritism isn't allowed, so I also recommend Keisuke and Yamanami to be on this Council." Keisuke was from Hijikata's generation-or pretty close to it, he seen and experienced a lot. Yamanami was similar, but just a few years younger than Keisuke.

"They have both survived countless life and death battles and have even outlived your father-Heisuke."

"Surely, you have no arguments..." Sekizawa stated, staring at Mikito and Souji harshly. He wouldn't deny they were powerful, and great leaders, but at times they could just be too much. If they were left alone to decide everything, he truly feared what would happen to the Domou in the future. "At least not any valid arguments."

Souji just cracked his neck, letting the insult float over his head. Valid. His word was law. Mikito's word was law. Period. "No, Serizawa presented reasons as to why they should be on the Council other than the simple fact they share the same blood he does. As for Keisuke and Yamanami, their merits speak enough for them." He seemed to muse this out loud, while Mikito began jotting down a few things quickly onto a scroll.

"So, moving on. Okemi-san."

"I suggest Harada, Mitsuki, Misaka, Saito, and...Sanosuke." Her smile grew as she looked at her two superiors. "Harada is a few years older than both of you, he is well loved by everyone and known for his...Anyways, his skills don't need to be mentioned, the fact we all speak here is a testament to his prowess. Saito is just a year or so older than you, Mikito, but he has endured and survived countless battles without any need for assistance. Mitsuki, Misaka, and Sanosuke, nothing needs to be said. The fact he is still with us shows his prowess."

Mikito nodded slowly, jotting it all down on the scroll. "Takeo-san?"

"Saito, Harada, Mitsuki, Misaka, Shinpachi, Keisuke, Yamanami, Sanosuke, Sakamoto, and Serizawa's first two grandsons." Takeo looked at ease as he spoke, slowly holding up his finger.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Souji asked.

"I do. Norio."

"He's an Uchiha, he can't be on this Council! More importantly he doesn't know our code or ethics." Sekizawa snarled.

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to suggest him to have a place on this Council. He is the only Uchiha from that Council to make the right decision. I'd like more Uchiha to be on this Council as well, but like you said...They don't know our code or ethics, so Norio can be the only one on the Council at this moment."

"Indeed." Mikito jotted it down. "Takasugi and Sekizawa? Do you have any suggestions?"

"Only I am fit to be on this Council." Takasugi said with a scowl.

"Sekizawa?"

"Mitsuki, Saito, Shinpachi, Harada, Sanosuke, and my two sons." Sekizawa gave his answer, but his tone was clipped.

"And, the rest of you?

She shouldn't have been surprised, but the answer is just what he expected it to be. Only they were fit to be on the Council due to their age and wisdom-in short they were trying to maintain their position and going against what he said before. It shouldn't have been a surprise, the Council was always too damn arrogant and obstinate for their own good, but she was hoping they'd come to their senses since it was literally right before their eyes. Perhaps it was just too much to hope for.

She held up a hand, silencing the angry remarks. Her eyes shimmering. "Well, in that case. All of you will now be off the Council...Takeo, Takasugi, Serizawa, Okemi, and Sekizawa; you all can maintain your place or give it over to one of your grandchildren."

Okemi mulled this over before nodding.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Takasugi barked.

"As Takeo said..." Souji narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough.

"There will be up to five spots open to the elders, yourselves. You can maintain your place or you can give it up and allow your grandsons or sons to take the mantle. Of course, if you've become too hubris and power hungry by all means maintain your place."

Takasugi and Serizawa enjoyed power, they enjoyed having people listen to them, obey their every command no matter how ridiculous it was. Power had gotten to their heads, and corrupted them. They only wanted their sons and grandsons on the Council in order to still pull strings, but he knew their sons and grandsons were all exceptionally skilled and talented.

"But, you already know good and well that we don't tolerate such hubris. You have fallen behind the times, Takasugi. You're starinf to lose sight of what is most important."

There was a moment of silence and a loud sigh escaped Takasugi's lips as he reclined back in his chair. The anger slowly drained from him. "Very well, I understand. My opinion remains the same, but, I also suggest Saito, Keisuke, Sanosuke, and Misaka."

"I'm not entirely sure Sanosuke or Saito will accept it." Okemi chimed.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Stranger things have happened, after all. And, stranger things are happening in the world." Takeo mused.

"As for the rest of you...I'll wait for you to send in recommendations. What you have given me so far has no merit or substance." Mikito looked over the elders that downright rejected everything up to this point and were very much furious with her. She wouldn't allow them to interfere.

"You have a few hours, do what you want until the time passes. Have you answers when you return." Souji added.

"Only we can-"

"This meeting is over, you're all dismissed." Souji said dryly. He wasn't going to listen to eight more tirades, he could tolerate the elders for a few moments. He respected them, but they were going well beyond their boundaries now. They were either going to get on board or get left behind. Not that it really mattered, they were already so far behind anyways. "You will have made your decisions before you come back or just don't come back at all."

* * *

Yuko sighed happily, no longer in the hospital with emotionally charged Uchiha women and resting in the cottage she came to call home. Usually it was the men of the Uchiha that would get so embroiled that they would lose themselves, but the women were not exempt from such displays. As proven they were ten times worse than the men. And, the children-they put both the men and women to shame. None of them died, thankfully.

She sat at the table in the dining room, eating a plate of dango to get rid of the fatigue that was still lingering after the intense and draining healing sessions. She really didn't want to fall asleep until Ahiko made it back from this important meeting, and told her what was going on and why she had to leave in such a hurry. Though, the bubbly girl could just say she was needed-she was Mikito's and Souji's right hand and pipeline of support, she'd always be needed.

While she herself was just...Well, she proved herself and that's all that mattered. She didn't need or care about rankings. She proved that she was capable, and that she wasn't just dead weight. If the need arose, she'd be one of the first Madara, Mikito, or any of them consider for the task.

That was enough for her.

She sighed softly, crossing one leg over the other and idly kicking her foot.

The small, but powerful flare of chakra alerted her.

"Ahiko-chan, are you okay?" Yuko noted that there was real anger in her doe eyes, it was such an odd...Scary thing to see.

"Yeah, things just got intense as always." Ahiko scratched her head a little nervously, letting the residual emotions dissipate while looking over the girl's attire. A pair of blue shorts just above her mid thigh, a simple black shirt, and some thigh high black stockings to preserve her modesty-Yuko looked ready to go to sleep or spar, one of the two.

"Do you want some dango? I made it myself." Yuko tilted her head, holding up a stick with the sweet dumplings.

"I can't say no in that case." Ahiko made herself comfortable across from the red haired girl, smiling brightly as she ate one whole dumpling. It was very, very sweet-it was just right, not too rich, but very sweet. Yuko really knew her stuff!

"Delicious!"

"Thank you." Yuko smiled shyly, sipping some of her tea. "So, what happened?"

Ahiko let out a happy breath as she downed her cup of tea, pouring herself some more. "Well, things are going to be changing around here."

"Meaning?" Yuko raised an eyebrow, just nibbling on one dumpling now instead of taking half in one bite.

"Well, my sister is doing away with the current Council and implementing a new Council. There will be younger members on it-not just strictly elders like before. I'm not sure of all the details, I left before they got into that discussion, but if I have to hazard a guess...It'll be more about taking action than advising, like before. It's all about taking action, and not so much talking, like before."

Yuko paused in sipping her tea, eyes slightly wide. Now, this didn't sound like a Council in her opinion-from her experience a Council consisted of elders, well into their fifties, sixties, and even older. They offered their knowledge and wisdom, advised and kept things orderly within the clan. The leader and commander were subject to them-something she would never understand. Her father had actually been a part of the Uchiha Council or was considered for it at one point in time.

"Doesn't really sound like a Council..."

"It is and it isn't-this a whole new way of doing things." Ahiko agreed.

"Is that going to go over well?"

Ahiko shook her head not even a second later. "There will be a lot of resistance and arguing from some elders, but they can only go so far with their stupidity. Many of them have the belief that because they are old that they're entitled to power."

Yuko could only nod, having no objections to that. It was pretty common for Uchiha elders especially Daichi to really throw their weight around and speak like they're some unbeatable monsters like Madara and Izuna, when the last thing they did that held any merit was at least three decades ago, it was a messed up thought process in her opinion. Worse part of it was the fact they were so set in their ways, that nothing really ever got done in meetings other than bickering.

"So, would Masa-san, Chiasa-san, and the others join?"

"They don't have the patience-I know they're very pleasant and chipper, but the point still remains. Their husbands would also just get impatient. Hiro couldn't really care less." Ahiko laughed softly, just imagining Isamu's tall and massive self trying to sit down in one of those meetings for five seconds-Hiro telling someone to shut up because they're too loud, Masa losing her cool in one of those rare moments and punching someone in the mouth for getting an attitude with her. Chiasa just up and leaving.

"Being on the Council is not for everyone." Ahiko laughed some more, the images quite entertaining.

"I'd never guess that, they're both so sweet and Hiro-san is really quiet. Isamu-san and Isami-san are really big and tall, but they're really kind too." Yuko mused. But, those would be the reasons why they'd never be able to be on the Council-if someone rubbed them the wrong way it was as good as over, especially with Isamu and Isami-they were both easily seven feet and four hundred pounds at least of solid muscle.

Yeah, pissing them off wasn't a thought she wanted to entertain.

She seen what they could do on the war zones.

"But, will this affect us in a bad way?" Yuko ventured, pouring herself some more tea.

"Not at all, if anything this is an improvement. We should be able to relax a little more."

"Not all of us can sleep for twenty three hours out of the day." Yuko snorted in amusement; Ahiko could sleep for days if she was given the chance.

"Oh, which reminds me...I have to tell you something, Yuko-chan. It's a confession." Ahiko bit her bottom lip nervously, eyes darting all around the room for a second before they settled on Yuko.

"I love you, Ahiko-chan, any maybe if things were different I could...but..."

"How arrogant of you, to think that I ever had such feelings for you!" Ahiko grinned despite her words, she was almost certain if things were different she'd actually harbor those sort of feelings for Yuko. But, as it stood she loved her like a daughter and always tried to be there for her. Though, she did kiss her that one time, so Yuko was right to make her statement.

"Unless you're a two timer, you go Yuko-chan!"

Yuko set her cup of tea down, swallowing what was in her mouth the best she could before she started to choke and made a mess. Ahiko had the best timing when she said such things, like now, when she had tea in her mouth and going down her throat.

"I am not!" Yuko blushed, shoving two sweet dumplings into her mouth to hide it from view. But, she knew it was useless, Ahiko could see it clear as day-though she wouldn't poke fun at her for it.

"I have a husband."

Yuko set the last two dumplings down, giving Ahiko a careful look before it became critical. "What?"

"I'm married, like you." Ahiko grinned proudly.

Yuko nodded slowly. "I've never seen your husband, though. Does he even live here?"

Ahiko nodded. "He's not very good with people, and spends most of his time taking care of all the animals here. There's a smaller cottage by the horses, like you seen before-that's where he spends most of his time when he isn't here."

Yuko struggled to comprehend this. Ahiko was married. Now, the girl was a bundle of cheer and sunshine, but that's just how Ahiko was as a person. Of course, she could be that way because she was married-but the thought never even occurred to her that Ahiko could be married. Was her husband like her, a cheerful and bubbly person, or was he the silent type like Madara-or was he a weirdo with weird looking eyes and-

"No, no he is not a weirdo! And he's not inept like Madara!" Ahiko quickly wiped away the cloud above Yuko's head filling with strange images.

"Hey!" Yuko pouted.

"He may not talk a lot, but I want you two to meet." Ahiko said, leaving the room for a few minutes.

"Come on, husband!" Ahiko came back, looking behind her but seeing that the space was vacant she turned back around, hands on her hips with a small pout. "I want you to meet Yuko-chan!"

"Okay, okay..."

Yuko perked up-his voice was deep, even deeper than Madara's and Souji's, and that was saying something. However, she found herself captured by his appearance more than his voice.

Also the way he carried himself.

The first thing she noticed was his bright brown eyes, they shined brilliantly. He was dark skinned even darker than Ahiko, very tall-at least six feet and three inches, with a very muscular build. He couldn't be over two hundred pounds, but his muscles were so dense. Even with the baggy clothes on she could see his strong biceps, the bulge of his triceps, his rippling forearms, his defined chest muscles, and no doubt did he have a ripped stomach with all the muscles bulging like the rest of his.

His hair made her laugh for a moment, it was a mess, it made Madara's look neat-it was black and spiky with some curls mixed in it towards the ends, trailing all the way to the middle of his back and going whichever way it wanted to. He had it up in a high ponytail, but some strands were sticking out completely.

He was very handsome, she thought to herself. He wasn't boyish handsome like Izuna, he was more of a manly handsome.

No wonder Ahiko was so smitten by him.

"Hiyori-kun, I'd like you to meet Yuko-chan. And, Yuko-chan I'd like you meet Hiyori-kun." Ahiko smiled at the two of them as she waved her hand excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you, at last." Yuko said, giving a small bow.

"You don't have to bow." Hiyori said, scratching the side of his neck at the gesture. "It's nice to meet you, too."

* * *

Souji breathed out a heavy sigh, pressing his palm into the center of his forehead. He really wanted to give up the title of commander. He earned it, but it was a lot more troubling than he anticipated. Over the the years he learned to ignore certain things, let insults go over his head, not let the sheer lunacy of some of his kinsmen start to anger him, but everyone had their limit. Whether it was a short or long limit, everyone still had their limit.

He was starting to reach his.

It didn't help Ahiko decided to bring up something that quite frankly he didn't even want to speak about. Something Mikito struggled with every time it was mentioned. He didn't want to even think about it. The only thing that came with thinking about it was pain, much worse than any wound dealt to the body, and an uncompromising rage that threatened to consume him and send him spiraling down without any end in sight. He couldn't quell his uncompromising rage completely, because that would mean wiping out the entire Shimura clan and Senju clan as a start, since they provoked the whole thing.

He'd never kill a child, let alone an infant.

It brought a whole new problem. The conflicts and wars were perpetual, the only real way to vanquish an enemy clan was genocide.

Souji kept his eyes on his elder sister, carefully observing her. From her body movements, to how much and fast she'd turn her head to the side, to how she'd roll his shoulders back, and then after that she'd roll her head to the side. The only thing missing in his sister's hand was one of her smoking pipes or a saucer of sake.

The conversation they had before was clearly bothering her a great deal, and it was the primary reason he put the brakes on it before it got too out of hand. Gentatsu was always a sensitive subject. Gentatsu had had been his good friend as well, and for once in his life he didn't feel unease around someone. The day Gentatsu was lost so was...Their siblings.

Souji rolled his neck to the side, nostrils flaring as he wrestled with his anger.

"How much longer?" Mikito broke the silence, voice a bit low as she placed her elbow on the table and set her cheek into her palm. Her father would be more than angry that she did such a thing, but quite frankly she didn't care for all the show and mannerisms his father could be strict about. Don't put your elbows on the table, don't yawn, don't put you feet on the table, don't sigh, don't fall half asleep, don't talk back, don't disagree...It was always don't. Don't. Don't.

She respected her father, honored her father, but her father was just a bit too far gone.

Giving the Council this much power...This much authority.

It was absurd, in her opinion.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Souji replied, blinking for the first time in awhile, and glancing towards the door with narrowed eyes. "The others won't be present this time around. We'll settle this quickly and implement the new change, without them hindering everything, every single step of the way, and trying to throw things into a spiral." He could hear the annoyance filling his tone, and did nothing to hide it. A good majority of the Council, clearly, have forgotten their place.

A Council had been necessary, to keep certain types of people in check-in all clans, across the board.

"Hina has reported Kagami was spotted around our outskirts, and was about to suffer from dehydration-he's in the first medical wing recovering with the others."

"Why was he dehydrated?" Madara dared to ask-with so many rivers, ponds, and lakes around the Domou compound it was almost absurd to be dehydrated.

"He ran all the way here without taking a break, he was worried about his grandma." Mikito said with a small smile.

Kagami was such a sweetie!

"Sounds like something he'd do..." Izuna shook his head, laughing softly-it wasn't funny, but Kagami was the sort to go all out without a second thought then take it easy.

Takasugi, Sekizawa, Serizawa, Okemi, and Takeo were the first to enter the room. They all took their rightful seats.

Shinpachi came in next. He wore a simple black kimono with gray hakama and white zori. He was a tall and very muscular man, with long black hair that fell just between his shoulder blades kept up in a high ponytail, some bangs fell over his face, but he kept them out his vision with a thick forehead protector. His skin was quite dark, and his eyes were dark amber color. His irises were particularly round and sharp, glinting in the light.

He bowed his head slightly, moving towards an open spot and took a seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Shinpachi-san." Serizawa said. "I assume the missions you were taking care of went smoothly."

Shinpachi settled on a nod.

Keisuke entered the room next, wearing a much more relaxed expression than Shinpachi's half scowl.

He wore a simple red kimono with white hakama and white zori. He had a very youthful but calm appearance, looking to be in his early to mid teens despite being in his late thirties. He was a few inches taller than Saito, and had a very lean build. His hair was long, messy, and spiky-going all the way to the middle of his back and was kept up with a band that wasn't quite able to contain all of his mane. He was a bit lighter than Saito with very light brown eyes, that shined with experience.

"Please take a seat, Keisuke-san." Takasugi said a bit tense, gesturing towards the empty seats.

"I tried to come as fast as I could, Mikito-dono, but you know I was on that mission." Keisuke said calmly, taking a seat right across from Okemi, keeping a light smile on his face.

Mikito nodded.

Yamanami and Misaka entered the room next one taking a seat next to Keisuke and the other across from the calm man.

Norio entered next.

Harada entered a few minutes after him.

Harada wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and gray hakama with white zori. He was a little on the short side, standing around five feet and nine inches. His hair was dark brown, long and wild reaching all the way towards the middle of his back with the rest of it spiking upward as it got closer to his forehead. He had a very jubilant expression, entirely comical. He was very muscular and just and darker than Saito.

He didn't have anything to keep his mane orderly, just letting it do whatever it wished.

"Harada-san, please take a seat." Serizawa said, his eyes narrowed.

"Sure thing old man, but can we hurry this up? I was having fun throwing the petite women into the water! You know I love petite women!" Harada said excitedly, voice loud and booming.

"You should have seen how mad they were, some were even wearing white!"

"Be quiet and sit down, you idiot!" Takasugi snapped.

Harada snorted. "All because you can't get it-"

"Shut up and sit down!" Serizawa snapped, glaring at Harada with hell fire.

Sakamoto entered next. He was a man of tall stature with long dark brown hair kept up in a high ponytail, leaving his bangs to shadow over his face completely giving him a mysterious appearance and hiding his bright brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of black hakama and a dark blue kimono with white zori.

"Sakamoto-san."

He gave a nod of respect in Okemi's direction, a small smile gracing his fce. He turned towards Mikito and Souji. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all." Souji said.

"Great." He nodded before sitting down.

Sanosuke was the very last to enter. He bared a resemblance to Harada, though the two weren't related. His hair was just as wild as Harada's, but wasn't as long only trailing to the middle of his shoulder blades. His eyes were a bright shade of green, and his skin was fair, making him the second lightest out of everyone gathered save for the Uchiha brothers. He wore a simple happi coat with the Domou symbol stitched on each shoulder, and blue hakama.

"What's going on? I was taking a nap when someone informed me that I am needed." Sanosuke asked.

"You're twenty minutes late." Serizawa grated through clenched teeth.

"So? I was sleeping."

"Shut your mouth and sit down! I don't want to deal with your shit on top of this!" Takasugi snarled, massaging his forehead.

Sekizawa didn't look too pleased either.

"Well, excuse me for asking, you old prune face."

"Sanosuke-san, please..." Okemi sighed softly, but kept her smile up.

He just shrugged and sat down.

Takasugi and Serizawa could kick rocks and eat a dick for all he cared.

Okemi was in his good graces though.

"Where is Mitsuki?" Takasugi asked. Annoyance tinged in his tone.

"She wasn't interested." Misaka said with a light shrug, not bothering too divulge any further, because it was a waste of time. Mitsuki didn't want to do it and that was that. If Sekizawa knew better, which he did, there was no convincing Mitsuki. Her former studen definitely wasn't suited to be on the Council in her opinion-she was very strong and experienced, but she didn't possess the patience, restraint, tact or the diplomacy to be on the Council.

She was also spending time with Hikaku.

"I have a better question." Souji focused his eyes on the older man. "Why is it that you are still here and I'm not staring at your sons or grandchildren?"

"Simple. We came to the decision that should I die, or no longer be accounted as worthy enough to be on this Council I will give up my post and they will take the mantle from that point on." Takasugi said, almost sneering at the younger man, but maintained his respect. He wasn't so stupid to be outright belligerent, but he had no intention of giving up his control.

Sanosuke nodded, resting his chin against his palm. "I'd say that just about everyone one then."

"The fact you've all come here means you accept this position." Mikito looked at everyone present-it was refreshing not seeing contorted faces looking back at her.

There were a few nods.

Mikito cleared her throat. She was never one for drawn out speeches or talking in general

"As you all know by now, and have seen-the world is starting to change. Souji and I have decided to change this Council as well, there needed to be more young people who are with the times, and not elders who are behind the times and set in their ways." She glanced around, eyes scanning everyone critically save for her brother, Okemi, Norio, and Takeo, wondering if some of these people would really nod and admit it.

There was a few nods.

Hashirama wanted to create a village, wanted peace-no matter how false and meager it was, he still wanted to change things for the better. Clans wouldn't be fighting anymore, if Hashirama had his way. They'd be banded into villages and those villages would be going to war.

Her clan was in a permanent alliance with the Uchiha. For now it was with both factions, only time would tell how this situation would unfold, though.

Hajime and Tunoichi could put aside their differences and find a common ground-Daishro, Ajo, and the Shimura could put aside their differences with them, even if it was for their own gain in the end. The fact clan boundaries and enmities could be put aside even for a few seconds...Was saying more than enough, actions always speak louder than words-and these actions were louder than thunder itself.

She could be bad tempered when pushed, but she was honest and straight to the point.

Not including missions-which were necessary, she didn't seek conflict. She wasn't like her father. Only those who came onto her clan's land, slighted them, or tried putting them into a paddock felt and suffered her wrath.

"If there is nothing urgent or pressing, you all will take care of it." Souji said with a serious tone, eyes focusing on every person for just a few seconds.

"To be more precise, you will handle the paperwork, this includes meeting, writing, and speaking with damiyos, local lords, province lords, and civilian villages that contact us, if you feel the mission or missions aren't worth the effort then just trash it. If you feel they are worth the time assemble a unit and take care of it. You can give your consideration and opinion on any possible ententes-you don't have to be obstinate or silent at all, remember that." He placed a great emphasis on the last few parts.

"So, we have your authority." Keisuke said, eyes going to Souji.

"Yes." Souji nodded. He wasn't going tip toe around it at all. He expected Keisuke and Yamanami to be able to put it together without any trouble.

"Barring anything severe you have the same authority as my sister and I. I trust all of you take make the right choice. If you feel that a meeting is necessary, then we will arrange one and talk it over as a group." He wasn't going to over complicate things while explaining, once the change was implemented they would see the full depth of it, but for now he'd just make sure to lay the foundations and cast out any doubts.

"So, we're representatives?" Sanosuke asked, looking more than annoyed.

"Sounds like some stupid shit to me." Harada said with an honest tone.

"Quite the opposite in fact." Okemi said with a knowing smile.

Mikito shook her head, taking the reins. "No, that would involve going to shinobi and demon clans and trying to make a formal alliance with them, lay the foundations of one, and just in general maintaining good relations at all times."

The Domou weren't known for their social skills, and were extremely reclusive to start with. Excluding the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages.-that was payment. Not a lot of shinobi clans bothered with civilian villages, sticking to the damiyos and local lords because of the better pay, at times, and there were always Samurai taking their missions.

There was always that rivalry between them.

If what Sanosuke said were the case, there'd be a lot more people than those just gathered now. "You have the same authority as my brother and I, barring anything severe."

"So we can take missions, give missions, handle paperwork, and maintain relations with the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages?" Misaka ventured, titling her head gently. This was stuff Mikito and Souji handled on the daily basis when they weren't out fighting-even the most mundane things were on their desk waiting to be read, signed, and then filed away or sent away.

Souji normally met with the damiyos, local lords, and civilian villages, it was a couple at a time. With this change, they'd be able to cover more ground, so to speak. "We can even give our opinion and consideration in regards to possible ententes?"

"Seems that way to me." Harada drawled, sounding a bit bored.

"Mind your tone, Harada." Takasugi warned.

Harada groaned obnoxiously.

"Your daily duties will consist of that." Souji continued after a moment, keeping his response short and to the point.

Misaka nodded.

"How are we going to advise you?" Serizawa asked the elephant in the room.

"You're not going to. You'll be taking action on your own." Souji said bluntly.

No, the days of that were long over.

The Council will be about efficiency not advising. Not dictating.

"How will we-"

"This leaves me more time to work out strategies for coming battles and train everyone." Mikito said, immediately shutting everyone up, and cutting Takasugi off before he could even catch his stride. They couldn't argue with this fact. If Takasugi, Serizawa, or Sekizawa even tried to argue against this, they were going to make themselves look a lot stupider than just the usual asinine.

"I understand this is a drastic change, it is for all of us, including myself. This Council from now on will be less about advising and more about taking action and efficiency. I believe this will be more efficient than what we were doing before. All of you have the authority of my brother and I, barring anything severe."

"The whole point of this Council is to advise and offer our infinite wisdom." Serizawa growled, very close to punching the table, but restraining himself surprisingly.

"Infinite..." Sanosuke couldn't suppress his snort.

Mikito spoke up before Serizawa flipped his lid.

"I won't argue the fact, a Council was needed, for all clans across the board. Regardless of how big or small they are, every clan has a Council. It was with the sole purpose of preventing and keeping tyrannical, sadistic, power hungry, and bloodthirsty people from ever attaining power or being shaped into such things in the first place. However, the times are changing, the old Council was stagnant, we needed more efficiency, and I believe this is the first step. This is going to be good for all of us."

"I won't go along with your perversion of this Council!" Takasugi shouted, eyes burning with unrestrained fury. The sheer volume and ferocity of his tone caught a few people off guard, even Okemi and Sakamoto looked at Jime with critical-almost shocked expressions.

The room dropped to a deathly silence for several long minutes, and Takasugi remained standing above his seat.

"Then you will leave and give up your spot on the Council." Souji said, tone nor gaze faltering under Takasugi's hostile glare. He stared the older man eye to eye, waiting to see if he'd lose his grip and smash the table in two. It was going to be between him and Mikito, that followed through on the deed.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you are not replaceable, Takasugi. You are. This is about being efficient, this is about taking action. If you wish to hinder things from here on out you will be kicked off of this Council. Immediately. This is happening with or without you."

Takasugi glowered at Souji, his rage palatable.

"It sounds more efficient." Sakamoto shrugged after a moment of consideration. Looking between the two glaring men, ignoring the tense atmosphere of the room. Having Mikito present, and free of her time to train the younger generation, and those who are old and in between was a great thing. It was always a huge boost to their drive and intensity-especially the children.

It was also getting the winter season, though they weren't be hit by it, for a wide majority of clans they'd be hibernating until the ground thawed.

"I agree." Yamanami offered two humble words. "But, are we really able to give consideration and opinions about possible ententes?"

"Yes."

"I'm also a little concerned about us-and those after us on the Council having such authority. It can easily be abused and misused." Yamanami said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can." Souji nodded without hesitation, smiling for a moment as he pondered over Nagakura's second statement. "This is why you are here, Yamanami."

The gentle man nodded. "I have nothing else to add."

"What about marriages?" Harada asked, resting his chin in his palm as he looked at everyone curiously, finally letting his eyes settle on Mikito.

"What about them?" Mikito asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Are we able to give our consideration and opinion on those, too?" Harada questioned further. Some marriages could be good for the clan-though the Domou relied on their own strength, he was free spirited.

"Why are you asking?" Souji raised an eyebrow

"We've been getting quite a few requests lately. There was even a request from the powerful Terumi clan of the Water country. I guess they're trying to escape the endless bloodshed that's getting worse by the day in the Water country. They've been fighting back, but those other clans are dead set." Okemi explained further.

The Terumi clan were very well known, able to make clouds of mist form with a single thought, were versed in at least three elements, and were able to combine at least two of their elements to create another. They were very massive as well, not as massive as the Kaguya, Yuki, Hozuki, or Hoshigaki but they were still large enough to take up a huge island around around the mainland.

They weren't nearly as violent or bloodthirsty as the other clans roaming around there.

"Yes, you can give your consideration and opinion." Souji said.

"I'm all for it then." Harada gave his support.

Sekizawa nodded reluctantly.

Takasugi and Serizawa left the room.

Looks like their sons or grandchildren would be taking their place.

"Shinpachi. Is this agreeable?" Souji glanced at the man.

The man just nodded.

"I'm relieved." Mikito sighed, scratching at the back of her head. She really didn't care what people had to say, but within her clan, she cared what they said about her. How they thought of her. Being leader was both a joy and a burden, it was fought for, tooth and nail. She did her best to ensure they were well off and prospered, she had her faults-she's still human after all.

Shinpachi was never one for words, and rarely if ever talked. Even when he was a kid he was scarce with words, very taciturn. He was sitting through this whole thing not even batting an eye-despite Takasugi's rather heated remarks, and the change that they were about to undergo.

Souji was always there to smooth things over, Ahiko was diligent with her instruction, and Madara and Izuna would always support her. "I'd like to implement the changes as soon as possible."

"There's just one last thing..." Sekizawa directed his gaze onto the Uchiha brothers. Norio was a part of the Council now, these two very well couldn't just be up in the air and have no stature.

Souji cleared his throat. "Madara will be leader alongside my sister, Izuna will be the commander alongside me."

"That's always been fought for..." Sekizawa said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, would any of you care to fight against them-keep in mind you'll be fighting me and Mikito?" Souji looked at all those gathered. One on one, they'd give the Uchiha brothers a run for their money-but this wouldn't be a one on one fight. It would be nothing short of a brawl, anybody who wanted to take the ranking of leader and commander was welcomed to jump right into the frenzy.

People got fucked up quick.

"Well, I'd say we better get started in that case. Seeing as there is arguments." Okemi smiled, showing enthusiasm over the most recent transpired events.

"It'll take a good two weeks at least to adjust to this change. Our first priority is ensuring the other faction of Uchiha don't get too gutsy, they've gotten hubris and hateful more so than they've been over the last several centuries." Takeo added, clearing his throat.

"We're not looking to attack them, we're just staying prepared should the time come they do attack." Okemi focused on Madara and Izuna.

"I understand." Madara nodded.

He was preparing for it himself.

"This meeting is over then." Takeo righted himself surprisingly quick with his bo staff, leaning some of his body weight against it. "We should focus on integrating the Uchiha and showing them to their homes, once that is finished with we can go over the code and ethics."


	91. Whammy

"Yahiko and Nagato...I will be the support that holds both our bridges up!"

Konan

* * *

Everything went...

It was hard to say if it was smooth or not. Unlike a lot of clans the Council never made or broke the Domou, they never had a problem with sadistic, tyrannical, twisted, power hungry, or any types of those people. Their code and ethics were strict and had to be followed, by every single person, and the punishment was harsh for those who strayed from what was set into place. A council was an extra measure to ensure such people never rose to power or were shaped in the first place.

One could never be too sure and shinobi were always thorough.

However, Mikito feared that many of these Uchiha who had been enjoying their peace back at their old compound would be upset that they could no longer enjoy that peace. Of course, they didn't have to go out to fight in the wars-and no one under the age of thirteen was allowed to go out and fight in the wars, but everyone was still required to train. It was mandatory, if someone refused they'd be dragged and forced to train, that's as simple as it got. There was no weak link in the Domou, at all.

Everyone was powerful, everyone was skilled.

The Uchiha servants and slaves never got any sort of training, and if they did it was just the basics like the women. It was hardly enough to get by, it was just enough to get a sword run through or blown to bits while the 'royal' and warrior class of the Uchiha made their escape. In short they were just meat shields to be tossed into the line of fire. The women, well there place wasn't on the battlefield in the Uchiha's eyes, they were best at home pushing out babies and taking care of everything mundane.

The medics would likely be the biggest problem since they opted not to fight at all and focus on healing. That was all dandy, the Domou were advanced medics, but those same medics were skilled just like the rest-they were combat medics. There was no loathing or superiority in the Domou for those that chose the route of healing-her sister took that route and excelled in it, but she could still fight should the need arise. Those who didn't awaken the Sharingan, they would likely be the second biggest problem since they'd have no drive to train.

The children would just be happy being able to train and release some energy-it was the adults that were going to be an issue. The servants and slaves had a peaceful life despite having to deal with bullshit every single day-they didn't have to train and they weren't fighting in wars.

It was mandatory and they had no choice but to train, if they didn't show up-pregnancy aside, they would be dragged out to train.

What worried her more was the code and ethics. It was severe and strict, austere, and these Uchiha would have a choice to make. If they didn't wish to follow the code and ethics then they could take their leave-there would be no consequences if they took their leave at that point in time. It could in turn become a cycle like Serizawa and Takasugi said. But, if they decided to leave _after_ this-hearing and acknowledging that they indeed do know the code, it was going to be a huge problem.

However, she could breathe easily knowing that all of the Uchiha were now in their homes-tree houses or large domes to be exact. The children were happy to actually see the tree houses, and were overjoyed to be in them once they got the chance to climb up into them. It wasn't like their usual homes which were wood or stone and on the ground, though the Domou did have houses and settlements on the ground their main housing was tree houses for obvious reasons. The Uchiha women were just overjoyed that their children were alive, that their growing bundles wouldn't suffer any severe harm, and that they had homes to live in with their children.

Ahiko had been praised by all of them along with all of the Domou medics, and the mothers swarmed her with praise as well spilling their tears in the only way they knew how they could show their gratitude.

Naturally she held them all, letting them shed their tears and being their trunk of support.

However, that was a few days ago, and now she was faced with a scenario she thought she'd never, ever, witness in her lifetime.

They were all sitting in the cottage, Madara included before a great meal that Izuna, herself, and Ahiko had cooked up after a long night's rest. Today would be the day the Uchiha were completely sworn in so to speak and would become Domou-even if they kept their surnames, they'd still be Domou because that's what it meant to follow the code and ethics.

"So, you're Ahiko's husband?" Izuna asked, staring at Hiyori with mild interest.

Hiyori nodded, choosing not to talk.

"What's up with him?" Izuna whispered to Yuko.

"He's not really one for words." Yuko said, aside from their greeting and Hiyori saying she didn't need to bow the man didn't say anything more than that. He wasn't like Madara or Souji who were both not very fond of talking, it was just that he didn't talk all that much. She didn't mind it though, he had to be a caring person to be Ahiko's husband-she wouldn't marry just anyone.

"I'm just glad we can sit down as a family and eat a meal." Ahiko said with a chipper tone.

"I agree!" Izuna grinned a bit.

"I'd like to eat in peace." Souji said, sipping his tea.

"Yes, I can do without your big mouth." Madara agreed; Izuna had been talking nonstop since they sat down to eat.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Souji, Reiko-san is in this compound." Izuna continued on despite the older man expressing his desire to eat in silence.

Souji just raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?"

Ahiko and Mikito both audibly sighed while Yuko looked a tad bit confused. Well, she couldn't blame Souji for completely forgetting about the cheerful Uchiha girl or the fact they were supposed to have gotten married months ago-after all she completely forgot about Izuna's...Thing before and he had forced her to stay outside until she gave an answer, and showed outrage when she forgot-it's not like she was fighting battles every single day!

"Brother, you're really inept." Ahiko pointed her chopsticks at him with a light scowl.

Madara could only shake his head lightly, almost inclined to agree with Ahiko, but she also called him inept-despite herself being a klutz at times. However, he knew that Souji was supposed to marry Riko. He knew they were supposed to get married when that wretched Council was making their power plays. Since that Council had no prevalence here it could basically have no effect-but he was certain Riko still wanted to marry him.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It's the girl you were supposed to marry, Souji." Mikito shook her head, looking at him with slight annoyance.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to such a thing."

Nobody chose to make a comment-of course Souji didn't agree to it, he never agreed to marriage of any sort with any woman. His reasoning always was he had better things to do, things he had to take care of, and why should I be obligated to deal with the stupid woman's mouth.

"I'm sure she's perfect for you. She'd really help you loosen up." Izuna said with a small smile.

Souji looked at him, brows furrowing. "Shut up."

"Brother, that is so rude." Ahiko frowned gently.

Souji grunted softly, not all liking the fact his little sister reproached him.

"So, what are you going to do about the Terumi situation?" Izuna asked choosing another topic, looking at Mikito and then at Souji. Surely, Mikito would never deny people in need.

"I don't know...They may not be as bloodthirsty or vicious as the other clans in the Water country, but they still come from the same cloth. They've also been provoking a lot of conflicts." Mikito replied.

There could be the off chance they were really overwhelmed and wanted to escape, but they reveled in mayhem just like the rest of those clans. They weren't above playing the part to get inside, even if there was a Matriarch as opposed to a Patriarch as head of the clan-the Terumi were still by all means a viable threat.

"It's likely a trap to attack us from the inside." Madara added. "Besides, we can't offer them any refuge anyways, it's winter. Nobody is coming into the Fire country or any other part of the mainland now."

Which just made it all the more suspicious and he wasn't willing to take that chance. The Terumi come, they attack, and then the Kaguya come next and attack, it would be never ending with the grand finale being the Hoshigaki.

"When did the requests start coming in?" Yuko asked.

"Roughly two months ago." Mikito replied.

Yuko just furrowed her brows. "I see."

"I've been wondering about this code and ethics..." Madara spoke softly, turning his eyes on everyone in the room, particularly Mikito and Souji who both enforced them-he would be enforcing them as well, and naturally he had to know.

He also wanted to get off the subject of the Terumi.

"What of it?" Mikito raised an eyebrow.

"What does it consist of?"

Izuna looked on with concealed interest. He knew the code was strict and the punishment was of the most severe degree for breaking it. There were no exceptions, even the leader and commander were subjected to it, and should they break it they'd face the very same punishment.

"Why are you asking that now?" Hiyori asked, tone blunt as he looked at the Uchiha for a moment.

"I want to know." Madara replied, looking at the man with a narrowed eye.

"There's no harm in telling him now. I suppose." Mikito conceded, setting her chopsticks down and fixing Madara with a stern gaze before flicking that very same stern gaze at Izuna and Yuko-after all they weren't officially sworn in so to speak.

Hiyori offered no objection or retort, only continuing to eat his food.

"The first. Defection and desertion are forbidden. The second. Running away from a foe or turning your back to them is forbidden. The third. Surrendering is forbidden. The fourth. Getting involved in other's fights is forbidden. The fifth. Engaging in private fights is forbidden. The sixth. Killing children is forbidden. The seventh. Becoming hubris, power hungry, or bloodthirsty is forbidden. The eighth. Superiority is forbidden. The ninth. Slavery is forbidden. The tenth. Leaving a comrade behind is forbidden. The eleventh. Remain benevolent and train up the younger generation. The twelfth. One must control themselves inside and outside of these walls, a single action reflects on all of us, just not that one person. The thirteenth. Courage, even if the odds are against you, you will lead and die beside your comrades with conviction, honor, and dignity. The fourteenth. Valor, never once waver before a foe, human or demon, a million or one. The fifteenth. Greed is forbidden. The sixteenth. Self control. Conquering yourself is better than winning a billion battles, the victory is your's and it can't be taken away, not by angels, not by demons, not by heaven, and not by hell. The seventeenth. Death without victory, victory in name only."

Madara soaked the words slowly, meticulously, carefully digesting them. That was a lot of rules-the Uchiha didn't even half of that much. Their one rule was to prove they were superior and exact revenge on their most hated foes. But, with the Domou's code revenge is forbidden, basically, trying to prove one was superior is forbidden. But, the one thing that bothered him was the last one-death without victory, victory in name only. It seemed like a contradiction, but it couldn't be so. This code was blunt and forward, there was no confusion at all.

When someone went against it they couldn't say I was confused-they knew full well what they were doing, and at that point there was no turning back.

"And, what happens when one goes against this?" Madara asked, sipping some of his sake while letting the question linger.

"If one defects or deserts they will be hunted down and brought back here. They will have three options when they go against the code. The first is to commit seppuku. The second is get their head cut off. The third is fight one last fight, dance one last dance-to the death." Souji replied in a tone that broke no sort of argument.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Madara asked, looking at Izuna who had yet to make an objection or ask a similar question. He thought for certain Izuna would speak up.

"We are austere and ascetic." Souji said in the same tone as before. "The only people that are exempt from this are the children and that's because they're innocent, but once they become of age they are not exempt."

"If it's too much for you brother..."

"I have no problem following this code. I will acknowledge this code and will follow it. I was merely asking a question to clarify. We'll be enforcing this, so I have to know what it consists of."

"I don't have a problem with following it either, but I was just saying..."

"I need to get some air." Madara excused himself, exiting the room briskly.

He didn't like being questioned or doubted.

Mikito followed after him, giving Souji a look. "I guess now is as good a time as any, when you're done eating gather the Uchiha from their homes. It's been about three days and they've settled in. We'll go over this again, either they will follow it, or they will take their leave. We can't let anyone..."

"I got it."

Hiyori massaged his forehead.

Ahiko gave him a worried look while massaging his arm.

"I'll gather the Uchiha, brother." Hiyori said finishing the rest of his meal, nodding once Souji met his eyes.

"Very well."

"Hiyori doesn't talk much." Izuna broke the silence.

"That's because you don't know him and he has a hard time showing his emotions. He also just doesn't talk all that much." Souji explained, like it was a redundant subject.

Izuna nodded slowly, it probably was redundant. "I'd hate to inconvenience you, but I don't know my way around here."

"Don't worry about it." Souji waved him off, gesturing for the two to follow after him.

Izuna got up and followed after him with a small smile. He always enjoyed being in the Domou compound. There was just something pure about it, it hadn't been touched by humans, corrupted and defiled by their ideals and half ass morals. It was just nature, and they lived within nature. "I think I'd like our house to be next to this cottage."

"It can be arranged. You intend to build it yourself?" Souji looked at Izuna carefully, he seemed like he'd be the first to adjust to this huge change.

"Of course."

* * *

Shinobi didn't bother with civilian villages. Other than these sort of villages being prime targets for raiding, they didn't offer much to the shinobi that was worthwhile. They didn't have anywhere close to the funds that the damiyos and lesser lords had. In short they were just ripe for the taking whenever a clan wanted to make their move on the land-though most clans didn't even bother with it. It was the rogue shinobi that had been exiled from their clans or deserted their clans, or ronin that plundered these places.

Syrus never cared one way or another-the Subatsu had no use for money within the confines of their compound. No, money like every other disease was a product of the outside world beyond their walls-beyond the west. Money made the world go round, it was freedom, it was shelter, it was everything that one needed to just maintain even the most modest of living conditions. Without money one had nothing, even those of great skill sooner or later felt the thirst of greed-the need for wealth.

They used their skills in anyway possible to obtain that money-evil or good, but their reasons didn't matter. Good and evil was a broad stroke thought by the pitiful minds of humanity to justify their actions. What one considered good another would consider evil, what one agreed was good, another would disagree and say it was evil. In the long term it was just another vice that drove humanity into depravity. The Senju love, yet they kill and seek to influence others, the Uchiha hate and boast every single chance they get. Both considered each other evil.

Neither considered each other good.

They justified their actions through the risible reasoning of good and evil. The Senju would always be priggish, always trying to play the moral high ground as if that would change their dirty deeds that were committed in the name of their clan. The sins they committed in the name for their clan. The Uchiha didn't justify their actions at all, they were proud one way or another and just had one goal in mind, and that was to prove they were superior to all. But, it was like that down the board with all clans-one would always say the other was evil while preaching themselves to be good.

Hagoromo was no different in choosing a successor-forgetting balance, He believed he was all powerful, when that wasn't the case, and his decision threw his sons into a conflict. The prodigy Indra and the joke Ashura. What should have been Indra's became Ashura's through that fool's decision, rather than seek balance Hagoromo merely threw his weight around.

The fool, that old clown was nothing but just that...

A fucking clown.

It was nothing short of pathetic in his opinion. His clan and the Domou couldn't care less about good or evil-whether their actions were good or evil. The only thing that mattered to them was being together to the very end. If one wanted to deem them evil for slaughtering those who dared to trespass onto their land then so be it, if they wanted to call them evil because they didn't hold back, so be it-they've already been called wolves, monsters, demons, and cannibals. All of this because they mowed down anyone that trespassed onto their land, who's goal was to confront them-because they wiped out the disease that came onto their land.

Tobirama, descended from Ashura was infamously calling the Domou-in specific Mikito a monster. His reasons for this is because that woman would smash her way through those pathetic Senju, splattering their brains, shattering the jaws, sending half of their body peeling off and twenty miles away while the other half just clattered away. He didn't like the fact she couldn't be stopped-that she couldn't be controlled, that she was so powerful there was no way to combat her. But, it all boiled down to one thing and that brat thought she was evil and he was good. That the Senju were good and the Domou were evil.

Coming from the man who would swear to his grave that the Uchiha were cursed, it wasn't all that surprising.

Coming from the man who was descended from a clown, it was no surprise.

However, the brat also made a mistake. A fatal mistake. Trying to push him and the Subatsu into a paddock-the alliance had never been an alliance, it was just a way for the Senju to try to get them under control and step in their stride. He couldn't count how many times Tobirama objected him, he couldn't say if it was out of pure spite, but the man did it to an incessant degree.

The biggest disagreement had to be when Tobirama refused to go with them to battle-refused to accompany his fiance, Usagi, his little sister, to battle and fight alongside of her. He had maintained the moral high ground back then, priggish and holier than thou, but when it was all said and done the damiyo wanted action taken.

By that time he'd already taken action against Hajime and the Hageshii shinobi. But, of course Tobirama had to be a brat. He acknowledged the fact he accomplished what he set out to do, but it held no merit because he did it without the damiyo's consent, without Hashirama's consent, and even worse that stupid gambling oaf tried to turn his own kinsmen against him. Use his sister for his own personal gain in saving a foolish Uzumaki that didn't know of the hardships they all faced.

It was going to become a problem if Hashirama and the Senju had their way...Ashura was nothing short a fucking failure in all aspects...The only way there'd be peace...No, the only way the Subatsu would be safe is if he...

Destroyed the world those brothers created.

Destroyed the world Hagoromo created with his folly.

But, before he did that he would have to...

Back to the original point.

They accepted-Nagakura accepted a mission from a civilian village. Apparently there was an outbreak of rogue shinobi, ronin, and if the letter wasn't at all mistaken there were Uchiha running around as well. It didn't strike him as a shocker, it was winter after all, and any rogue shinobi would do what they could to get some food, and ronin would do what they could to get some money, and the Uchiha...They didn't need a reason in all honesty. But, the fact they had no type of agricultural system in place would be a huge factor.

But, he couldn't see Madara nor Izuna condoning this sort of activity.

"Asuna."

"Yes." The bright eyed girl turned her attention to her leader, having been seated in a chair filling out her mission report. They were getting contacted by a lot of civilian villages lately, after all. Winter was always a bad time for those who couldn't afford protection.

"Bring in my sister, I wish to speak with her."

Asuna filled out more of her report before departing to do as Syrus requested.

"Is something the matter, Syrus-sama?" Himeko asked from her seat on the side of his desk. He'd often show minor annoyance with her need to be at his side like this after her daily training and washing up afterwards. However, he could admire her sense of duty-despite him telling her repeatedly she had her freedom, still insisted she was indebted to him for redeeming her and giving her that freedom in the first place.

Some people were getting the wrong idea in thinking that were about to get married or something of that sort, and he told them constantly-Sadao and Usagi in particular that nothing was going on between them. He liked Himeko, but the whole concept of marriage wasn't one that he welcomed. How many times did people get married just for prestige or out of duty-how many of those marriages ended in divorce? How many relationships ended because of marriage?

"I find it odd that the Uchiha are plundering villages." Sadao spoke up, back against the wall with his arms crossed lazily over his chest. The Uchiha were a prideful clan and while they only focused on war, the thought of them stooping so low as to plunder from civilian villages made him sneer with contempt. They were much too prideful to perform such a deed, they'd raid a clan compound and take everything that had any value-but they wouldn't go after civilians.

"Though, it is true they've always focused on war. I just find it beneath them. Those Uchiha brothers would never condone this and from what you tell me of Mikito; she'd lose her temper if this was condoned." Sadao added as an afterthought, stroking his beard.

"It just means they're going to be a problem." Syrus muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Sadao smirked for a second before losing it, posing a question. "I thought they were already a problem?"

"I enjoy fighting that Madara, he really makes my blood boil, and he's an interesting fellow. I've never seen the Uchiha as a problem, even when I was allied with those nauseating Senju. I never seen them as nothing more than a challenge. I can't stand their superiority complex or their hubris, but like I said before I enjoy fighting Madara." Syrus explained his reasoning, tone a bit blunt.

"But, now they're plundering civilian villages because of their own incompetence. I could understand if they were raiding the Senju's land, they have very fertile soil after all, or any other clan's compound. Wiping out a clan's compound takes time and effort, but wiping out a civilian village can be done in less than an hour. They aren't trained like we shinobi are." Syrus's eyes reflected his inner rage.

"Enough clowns trespass on this land for its resources and I'm not going to let those fuckers start trespassing!" Syrus snapped.

Honestly he expected better from the prideful clan.

Before they could continue their conversation Usagi entered the room followed by Asuna, who continued to fill out her report.

"You wanted to speak to me, dear brother of mine?" Usagi took a seat in front of him, making herself comfortable and crossing her left leg over her right.

Syrus inhaled sharply, leaning back in his chair. He knew she had to know why he called her in here, the reason why he did, and what it was he wanted to discuss with her...No, not discuss, but try to get a grasp on what she had been thinking at that point in time. It wasn't for the mission that the unit would be setting out for in just a few hours, nor was it for marrying anyone from their own clan or Sadao's.

"I was going through our archive and I noticed a scroll was missing." Syrus said, locking his eyes with Usagi's jade irises. "To be specific it is the Kaiyton scroll. Care to explain that to me?"

Usagi immediately scratched the back of her head, avoiding her brother's pointed stare as she looked at the floor. It was a last second decision on her part, and she was concerned with Tobirama's safety overall. Izuna's Susano'o was something else entirely, and all of his ancillary jutsus wouldn't even faze the chakra tank or Izuna who was controlling it. Hashirama could compete with Madara's because of his Mokuton, but Tobirama had no such thing and his Suiton jutsus would only take him so far.

It was also a peace offering so their clans wouldn't have to fight...

"You are still foolish sister, I thought you had grown out of this stage." Syrus said with a reproachful gaze, shaking his head to clear away the haze of anger he felt. "That brat doesn't see it as a peace offering, he is going to use what we created against us, and it'll be because you gave it to him in the first place. You know you can be punished for this! He deserves to die, and so does Hashirama. They tried to put us into a paddock!"

"It's not fair on him." Usagi said softly.

"Life isn't fair. We shinobi never play fair for starters, we do everything in our power to gain an advantage."

"Izuna's Susano'o is something else completely, brother. Tobirama's ancillary jutsus wouldn't even faze Izuna when he starts to catch his stride in that sense."

"That has nothing to do with me, nor do I care. I'll kill that little shit stain myself, I can't stand the Senju!"

Syrus sighed, rattling his fingers off of his desk while he looked at her with a steely gaze. If Tobirama was her husband and they were together he couldn't care less, but since they weren't married, since Tobirama tried to put them in a paddock, since he tarnished her dignity that day and broke her heart by refusing to stand by her side he cared. He cared a whole lot. He cared enough to drop his Kyoseki right on the Senju compound and crush them like the bugs they are.

He really didn't give two shits-the Senju tried to put them into a paddock, Usagi shouldn't have did what she did.

"This works in our favor though. When Tobirama realizes he can only go so far with what I gave him he'll come to us for the more advanced techniques."

"That wasn't your intention when you gave him that scroll in the first place-a scroll that hasn't been seen by any eyes except for our own. Now the eyes of a Senju, that little bratty Senju have seen it. His filthy hands have touched it. I don't want that brat coming here for the more advanced techniques, and I don't want that brat relying on us." Syrus resisted the urge to punch his desk into dust.

"I can get it back if you wish, Syrus-sama." Asuna said, looking up from he report with a bright smile, a bit too bright given the conversation that was taking place and the atmosphere that was just oppressing the room.

"No, the Senju's compound is on lock down since it is winter and they have that genjutsu in place. You'd be walking around in circles for days." Syrus shook his head. As much as he wanted it back, he wasn't going to waste Asuna's time or provoke a conflict between his clan and the Senju-they still had the original in the archives, but a copy was outside of their possession and it just irked him to no end. It was in those lying, two faced Senju's hands!

Asuna tapped her chin for a few seconds before shrugging, she wouldn't argue with Syrus. "Have you decided who's going to be in this unit going out?"

"Nagakura is going to handle that."

Asuna scowled, setting the scroll on the desk. "That's funny, I'm not included. Usagi is."

"Well, go talk to him about it. It's not my decision." Syrus shrugged lazily. He wasn't going to force the issue with Nagakura, he was a humble man, but could be very forceful when he wanted to.

Asuna vanished in a flash.

"Now where was I?" Syrus pointed his gaze back onto his sister.

"Can I be excused now?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on Syrus-sama, she only did it because she still had feelings for Tobirama-san." Himeko spoke up, coming to Usagi's aid. As a fellow woman she could understand why Usagi did what she did. Even though whatever was going on between her and Tobirama ended, she was still worried for the man and harbored some feelings for him. She'd do the same exact thing for Syrus, and in her own way was doing just that-remaining at his side as much as she could.

"That is exactly why it makes me so vexed." Syrus grumbled, not even glancing at Himeko as he responded. "That little prick-"

"This could be a good thing, though. When Tobirama does come here for those advanced techniques he will be desperate and will do anything to get them." Sadao said with a knowing smile.

"Like having a pack of Senju waiting outside of my gates to cause a scene should I say no to him."

"One of the kids could kill all of them without even blinking." Himeko said with a soft sigh, almost exasperated with Syrus. He was cautious, but not in the way of avoiding enemies or people that held grudges against them-he was cautious in the way that he'd plan three steps ahead should a situation like this arise with Tobirama practically demanding the advanced techniques. He liked to have all of his bases covered before hand and wanted to be dealing the cards.

Tobirama also wasn't one to take no for an answer and would use force to get what he wanted.

"That doesn't matter, and it is not the point. I don't want that stupid fucking Senju stepping foot on this land demanding anything from me. I'd snap his little turkey neck."

Usagi sighed softly, sinking into her chair.

"Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. What's done is done." Syrus sighed in resignation. He really couldn't be mad at Usagi over it at this point, and Himeko brought up way too many good points that he didn't even want to entertain. They were all true to some extent and Usagi had liked Tobirama very much and practically adored him later on-it was the reason the whole situation pissed him off, but he wasn't going to chew her out for it. He did that enough.

"Be sure to be ready for the mission."

"Is brother coming with?"

"He's at his home with Hitomi." Syrus said, giving a firm shake of his head.

Usagi nodded, rising up from her seat giving a small salute. "What should I do if I encounter any Uchiha? There are bound to be Domou with them."

"It seems that there are no Domou with them at least from what I've read, but to be on the safe side don't hesitate." Syrus said strongly.

Usagi nodded, vanishing a second later.

_You big softie. _Himeko thought, not daring to say the words out loud. It was common knowledge to everyone, especially those that seen it happen, that Syrus had a soft spot for his sister and would never hold anything against her. She could cut his hair and he'd just blow it off-well maybe that was a stretch, nobody got to mess with her-not even herself.

"Now, back onto our subject before." Sadao said with a glint in his eye. "Have you considered getting married yet? Himeko-san here is more than suitable, she's very devoted to you."

Syrus sighed, focusing his eyes on some paperwork that needed his attention.

Discussion ended before it even started.

Himeko and Sadao could only chuckle softly at his retreat.

* * *

Nagakura was a humble man. He appreciated the simple things in life. Sake, silence, respect, and a good sparring match. He rarely got some of those things when Hijikata was leading the Subatsu-silence was one thing he never had at that point in time. Being one of the more skilled members of the clan he was always assigned missions-long term missions that put him into the line of fire.

One couldn't go anywhere in this era without having some clown coming at them with murderous intent, but it was really pushing it when he couldn't go one day without encountering these clowns.

Now that Syrus took over things were relatively peaceful if he had to say. He wasn't pushing for conflicts like Hijikata had been, especially with the Hyuga. That man was hell bent on wiping out the 'cursed' clan, and he had three more to go on the list of 'cursed' clans to exterminate. It was a cold outlook to have, but he had no love loss with those white eyed fuckers since they branded their own with that _curse seal. _

It made him sick to his stomach.

Now they would be encountering Uchiha during this mission if the message was anything to go by they got from the head of the civilian village. He had encountered them multiple times on missions, since the Subatsu had been the Senju's ally, and the Uchiha always made it a point to say that. He could say from personal experience they were hateful and wicked. Their Sharingan did nothing to him, but those glares they'd direct with those eyes even made him tense just a little. They were repulsive if he had to be honest, and he had no interest in squaring off with fools drowned in their own hatred.

But, a mission was a mission and he accepted this knowing he'd confront them among the simple rogue shinobi and wayward ronin.

Slowly, he turned his head to the side, eyes narrowing as Asuna walked towards him with a purpose.

"Nagakura-san."

"Asuna-san."

Asuna folded her arms over her breasts. Nagakura could really be infuriating. "I'm not in this unit."

"You just came back from that mission. You need to rest."

"Who's all going with you?"

"Tsugi-san, Ryoku-san, Yamaguchi-san, Todou-san, and Usagi-san." Nagakura answered politely, bluntly, looking around for those he mentioned, hoping to divert his attention from Asuna as well.

"Put me in this unit."

Nagakura sighed, he could be forceful himself, but there was no way he could be more forceful than a Subatsu woman. They knew what they wanted and went after it with boldness, and when they got into fights not even himself or any other Subatsu man would think of stepping in between them. There was always hauling them onto a shoulder, but they'd just thrash and kick trying to get at one another. In short, they could be a nightmare.

Asuna grinned a sly grin. "Thank you for seeing things my way, Nagakura-san."

"You're a troublesome woman."

"You should know better than that, Nagakura. You can't compete with the women, you're too solemn." Tsugi said with a light laugh appearing just a few feet away from the duo, clad in his plated armor with a sword resting on each side of his hips.

"I don't enjoy riling them up like you do." Nagakura ignored Tsugi's presence.

"Tsugi-san just likes to play." Usagi said, appearing next to the older man with a cheerful grin on her face. He was known to be a pervert within the clan-though he wasn't really a pervert at all. He just enjoyed throwing the women into the water after a hard day's training or snooping on them in one of the hot springs before jumping in ass naked.

"You guys are lively." Yamaguchi's deep tone broke through their chatter. Like all members of his clan he was of tall stature, easily six foot six with a powerful build that put him around two hundred and fifty pounds, his hair was a stark white with stark blue eyes. His features were sharp and her eyes were a bit narrow. He wasn't the second in command, that would go to Sadao's wife who was still in their homeland, but he was still a high ranking member with a lot of experience under his belt.

"Must be something in the water." Todou commented-like Yamaguchi he had stark white hair and dark blue eyes. He stood at about six foot three and was at least thirty pounds lighter than his comrade, but it didn't detract from his appearance at all. His muscles were just as defined and massive as Yamaguchi's.

Like Yamaguchi, he was a high ranking member within his clan, not having quite as much experience as his comrade, but he excelled in information gathering.

They conversed with each other, Usagi taking the lead while Nagakura remained quiet.

Ryoku came strolling towards them about twenty minutes later with a small smirk on his face.

"You need to keep your alone time with Osen to a minimum." Nagakura said, voice stern as he narrowed his eyes. "You're late."

"She's my wife. I have needs. She has needs."

"I'm not going to indulge in your folly, Ryoku-san. I don't know who is worse between you and Tsugi-san." Nagakura scowled, brows furrowing together.

"So, you've all been briefed."

Nagakura watched everyone nod.

"I'll go over the details again. We're going to an unnamed civilian village that is on the border of the Fire country and Grass country. They've been experiencing a lot despair as of late. There are rogue shinobi, ronin, and shinobi hailing from the Uchiha clan that are all seeking to destroy, take, or plunder the village of all of its crops and wealth. Until recently they've been staying outside of it just doing hit and run attacks to frazzle the villagers, but now they're getting more brazen and are actually going into the village and trying to stake a claim. Our mission is simple. Eliminate all of them. Any questions?"

"How much are we getting paid for this?" Todou asked, rolling his neck to the side so it cracked.

"They have nothing to offer us as payment except for their land and crops, we've declined that. They need their crops to get through this harsh winter and their land is their land, we're not going to take that." Nagakura replied.

"Why?"

"Because, this is the right thing to do. Those people bleed and sweat to have what they have." Nagakura said, completely calm, but narrowed his eyes in on Todou-if there's one thing he hated more than anything it was greed.

He hated money.

Todou looked a bit annoyed, but remained silent.

"If it money you want I'll give you a million ryo when we return, I have more than that saved up in my funds." Nagakura shook his head, more than annoyed with this man's narrow minded mentality-money was everything, even to shinobi, but for the Subatsu it wasn't necessary except for outside the walls of their compound. He hated greed.

"Any other questions?"

"Nah, let's go take care of these stupid asses!" Usagi said with vigor, jade eyes glowing as she smiled brilliantly. "What do you Asuna-san?

"Let's rip them apart!" Asuna reflected Usagi's smile with her own grin, eyes glowing.

_Subatsu women are terrifying. _Yamaguchi thought, but smiled despite himself.

* * *

They had to go into the village disguised as simple peasants-their clothes as well as their bodies were dirty, covered in snow. It was a precaution since many ronin were keeping an eye on the village-just several meters away, and there were Uchiha within the village itself with their Sharingans activated. The rogue shinobi won't too much of problem since they hailed from a lesser clan and the Uchiha were making short work of them-the bodies the only proof that they needed.

Once they got within the village and within the head's modest home they dropped their disguises-forming a simple one handed seal. Dealing with Uchiha it wasn't enough to just dress the part, they had to actually be peasants so to speak. Their chakra levels were meager, almost nonexistent, and their movements had to be that or wary and hungry travelers.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Fumio said-an aging man with light gray hair and a thick beard sat on a cushion. His face was weathered, speaking of his years toughing it out on this land for even the simplest of things.

"There's no need to thank us, we've been told about the problem you are having." Usagi said, offering the aged man a smile.

She never looked down on farmers like a lot of people tend to do-though being shinobi her clan toiled and struggled with the land, sweating with vigor as they planted their crops, gathered their food, and took care of their livestock that was well beyond their compound for starters. She understood better than anyone just what these people went through. Of course she could use her chakra, but that made things too easy-why use chakra to harvest crops?

"Are there any Domou present?" Todou asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I haven't seen any of them, and they wouldn't come here in the first place." Fumio replied, knowing full well the reclusive clan preferred to keep to themselves more than anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'd never mistake their haoris if I seen them."

Yamaguchi nodded strongly, yes the blue and purple haoris-more recently the light blue, gray, lime green, red, white, and violet haoris in addition to the first two would be noticed without any mistake. "I've noticed there are Uchiha shinobi in your village."

Fumio nodded, sighing, looking very tired. "Yes, they've staked their claim and have been killing those ronin as well as the rogue shinobi, but if any of us approach them to leave they either kill us or beat us within an inch of our lives. Recently they've been taking children and using them as leverage."

"Unforgivable." Asuna muttered, eyes glowing with pure rage.

"Could you hazard a guess and say how many Uchiha are present within this village?" Todou pressed his back against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"At least twenty." Fumio said, a sense of dread in his tone. Having one Uchiha present was just a nightmare, they truly had no mercy and there was no level they wouldn't stoop to get what they wanted as they've proven recently. But, having twenty, it was nothing short of something that just broke all of his resolve. Even if he wanted to do something about them, he couldn't because he wasn't trained at all-and there was the Sharingan.

"They must be at an inn and have taken it for themselves, but given how small this village is a big inn wouldn't be built." Nagakura said, waiting silently for Fumio to divulge further.

"You're right, but we do have an inn that can house at least eighty people. A lot of travelers come here in spring and summer to rest, but since it's winter we're not getting much business. In fact we've closed this village down, but because of the trouble we've been having that's but a moot point."

Ryoku sighed softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "What of your military?"

Regardless of how small or large a village was, even civilian villages had powerful armies to handle any threats. Of course, those armies could be cut down, but more often than not intruders would steer clear before even trying to take that chance.

"It's in reserve."

Tsugi raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"We're just a poor village, and there's Uchiha out there." Fumio replied.

Yes, one would always run before confronting Uchiha. It was considered suicide to battle an Uchiha one on one and many considered such a thing impossible. Nothing but a fool's gamble.

"We'll wait until nightfall to make our move. The Uchiha will be more confident then, and they'll drop their guard." Nagakura said, looking at his comrades.

"What about the ronin and rogue shinobi?"

Todou turned towards Asuna. "I can send out some snow clones to deal with them, they're just some rucks anyways."

"Do that Todou-san, you too Usagi-kun." Nagakura directed his focus onto the both of them. "Our main priority are these Uchiha, and we still can't believe that the Domou are not with them. They've made a permanent alliance after all, this could be something to get us to drop our guard."

"It should also get a reaction out of the Uchiha, force them to play their hand sooner." Tsugi added.

"Is that really a good thing, though?" Fumio looked at the shinobi, darting his eyes from one to the next.

The Uchiha had made themselves quite clear, and they weren't above using children as insurance either. He didn't want any harm befalling the children of his village, he'd sooner die then let a single one even get a tiny cut because of those ruthless bastards.

"They'll likely bring the children here to threaten you directly." Yamaguchi said, face remaining impassive as he spoke his few words. "We'll wait for them right outside."

"Ambush them?" Fumio's eyes widened for the first time during the whole conversation. There was no such thing as ambushing Uchiha, very few clans could pull of such a feat and the Senju were one of those few-though for them it was like a head on charge that the Uchiha couldn't prepare for. The Sharingan allowed them to see chakra, and that could extend for miles-depending on the Uchiha.

"That's impossible. They'll just kill those kids." Fumio said, brows furrowing as his lips pursed into a thin line.

"You underestimate their arrogance." Usagi said, "I've killed many Uchiha-and they have one fatal flaw across the board. Arrogance and pride.

"There's two ways we can do this. The first is we bring there on your doorstep which isn't going to take much, with the children that you're so worried about. We kill them outside of here and haul their bodies away before burning them. The second is we raid wherever they are staying at this moment with the children as hostages, kill them, all the while running the chance of getting the children killed." Asuna said, folding her arms across her chest.

She could understand why the man was so concerned for the children's' safety, but giving up before even considering all the options-before considering how arrogant the Uchiha could be did a little more than just annoy her. Of course, he couldn't fight them-he wasn't trained in the shinobi arts, but perhaps he could have taken measures to prevent this-but none of that mattered now, the only thing that mattered was that they take care of this.

Honestly they could do whatever they wanted, they were just consulting with Fumio because he's the village head. It was a matter of respect.

"Keep in mind we won't kill the children, but shit happens. Uchiha are the type to take no prisoners and kill anyone in their path." Ryoku said, noting that Fumio's brows kept on furrowing-wrinkling his already wrinkly forehead.

"I...Understand. Raiding the place would cause too much of a commotion, and I can't risk endangering the children's' lives any more. Are you certain that you'll be able to handle them when they come here?"

"Old man, just leave the Uchiha to us. You worry about the brats." Tsugi said with a lazy smirk, forming a quick seal.

Fumio blinked wide-Tsugi, along with the others looked completely different. In fact if he hadn't been speaking to them just now, he wouldn't even come to the conclusion that they were the same person.

* * *

Fumio struggled to maintain his composure as he sat with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. It was getting to that time when the Uchiha would come to harass him and make more outrageous demands. Demands he couldn't meet, but had no choice since if he didn't give into their demands children would be killed because of his own choices.

He wouldn't have their innocent blood on his hands.

_I really hope those Subatsu and Mō know what they're talking about... _He shook his head, clearing the negative thought. He couldn't falter for a second if this was going to work-the Uchiha were walking lie detectors. They'd notice him fidgeting without even bothering to chance a glance, and there was no reason for him to be nervous-of course the clones of Usagi and Todou took care of the ronin and rogue shinobi, but he didn't know this.

He'd just be happy when this was all settled.

"Hey, old man!"

Fumio steeled his resolve.

An Uchiha swung open the door, strolling in with a venomous glare as his cronies followed behind him all sporting the same expressions. The only difference being that they were hauling children with their arms tied behind their backs like rag dolls, the girls were tugged along by their hair only causing them to cry out in pain.

It took all Fumio had not to react at the scene before him.

"Haven't you've done enough already?" He questioned, stern faced. These Uchiha were sickening.

"We've spotted wolves around this village, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"You've caused me and my people enough harm. You've already threatened the lives of these children, threatened to take the women, why would I have anything to do with that?" Fumio struggled not to spit at them-they were so lofty and arrogant. It was like they were gods and he was just a common bug that wasn't even worth getting stomped on by their boots.

One of the Uchiha smirked a devious smirk. "I almost forgot about that, but we haven't taken the women yet because of your generosity."

Fumio bit his bottom lip, hard.

"Those wolves have been our enemies since they allied with the Senju, and it doesn't matter now that they are no longer allies. They are still enemies." Another Uchiha spoke up, sneering.

"What do you want this time?"

"The rest of your crops and food."

Fumio swallowed slowly. He needed the rest to get his people through this winter, these Uchiha were bleeding him dry and he was only giving them half of what he was supposed to be giving them. He couldn't give any more.

"Do you want this little girl to die?" The Uchiha who busted in first shoved a kunai against the little girl's throat, cutting some of her bangs for effect.

"You must at least be reasonable. If I give you all of the crops and food we'll starve."

"I don't care. If we don't get these our clan can't eat and will starve."

"Maybe you should be more self sufficient, it doesn't take much to plant seeds." Fumio ground out. He tried to be understanding of their situation, but they were asking for too much, and he was willing to bet they just plundered at least four other villages. They were well enough off, and they didn't need anymore.

"Fumio-sama!" The girl cried, hair yanked, kunai lodged right on the curve of her windpipe.

"Fine just stop this!"

"I knew you'd see things our way, but because of your insult we'll be taking the women for ourselves. Don't worry we'll kill them all afterwards."

_Where are they... _Fumio clenched his teeth, fist slamming onto the floor. How could they take this so lightly? They were enjoying this, all of it. His despair. The children's' fear, the prospect of taking the women of this village just to kill them afterwards like they were just trash. Animals were better than this! At least they loved, they didn't have the same conscious capacity as humans...These Uchiha...

"Fumio-sama, I've finally come back!" A loud girly voice called from the entrance. The girl in question had blonde hair and shining blue eyes with a few freckles on her face.

"What do we have here?" A few of the Uchiha began to circle around her.

The girl looked at them, tilting her head. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're going to take you to bed."

"Hah! And, how many of you are there? Twenty?"

One Uchiha was about to retort before he felt the cold steel blade tearing through his stomach with ease. He gasped, teeth gritting as blood splattered on the floor, and before the rest of his cronies could lunge into action they were thrown back out of the house tumbling across the frozen ground.

"Take care of the kids, and whatever you do don't leave this house!" Asuna shouted, slamming her hands together, her disguise dissipating.

"I understand!"

She lunged out of the house, darting for the Uchiha several meters away, sword already drawn. She swiped off one Uchiha's head before he could recover.

"Where are the Domou!?"

"Bah!" One Uchiha sneered.

"Like we need them tainting our blood!" Another roared.

"Answer the question." Nagakura said in a tone that broke no argument, drawing his sword swiftly.

"To hell with you wolves!"

The Uchiha sprung into action, all going after each individual person-there were twenty of them and only a handful of these fools, it was easy pickings.

Usagi swung her sword, brandishing it like a windmill. Fast as lightning the two Uchiha she mowed down could only widen their eyes in shock. "How amusing, I thought you Uchiha would have learned the first time around!"

"What are you talking about?" Three more charged her all at once, punching, swinging, kicking, and shouting. It was madness of the highest degree, but Usagi took it all in stride, jumping here, parrying a stroke, completely speeding around a barrage. She was shorter and so she held the center of gravity.

"I've cut down many Uchiha before, and you're all the same. The Sharingan doesn't mean shit if you can't match up to me physically!"

Their only response was to keep attacking, and so she graced them with her own answer. One swing, three heads were sent flying, she sped off to the side colliding with two before Tsugi and Ryoku could deliver the finishing blow-the latter grabbing his attacker by the face and squeezing until he fingers tore into the skull.

_How disappointing...Yuko is so much more different than these idiots... _Usagi couldn't hide her scowl as she stabbed the downed Uchiha right through the neck.

"Why isn't my genjutsu working?" One of the last Uchiha raged, teeth bared in a snarl as his tomoes rotated furiously.

"Fools, it doesn't matter how hard you try, we won't fall prey to your genjutsu." Tsugi sneered, felling two of his attackers before kicking the third in the ribs and sending him right into the blade of Todou.

"And, what about you? You stupid albino!?"

Yamaguchi snorted at the idiocy of the statement-he had more complexion than these Uchiha.

There were only two Uchiha remaining, and one was on the verge of death-Asuna's blade protruding from his back.

"Uchiha are so proud some of you refuse to wear armor, how foolish."

"I will ask again before I take your life, Uchiha. Where are the Domou?" Nagakura stepped towards the last Uchiha, eyes narrowed intensely. Uchiha were a bit difficult to handle because of the Sharingan able to predict movements, but if they can't match up physically it was a moot point for the most part.

"They only want our Sharingan and wish to taint our pure blood! We don't need the likes of them ruining our purity!"

With his statement said the last Uchiha charged only to be cut down, torso splitting down like a chopped turnip.

"Isn't this strange...Why weren't any Domou with them, and why weren't they wearing the new uniforms? They were wearing the split mantle and high collared shirts like before." Asuna furrowed her brows gently, looking at her comrades for answers.

"I have no idea." Usagi said.

"What's the matter Usagi-chan?" Asuna asked, walking up to the girl with a careful expression.

"I found this on one of those rogue shinobi's person...He once belonged to the Hageshii clan, apparently. Though he hated them, cursing them to his last breath."

"The valleys sprawl. The earth crumbles. The fire rages in and through the passage. The west will be our domain..." Asuna read the words, trailing off as a sense of dread hit her and didn't let up.

Usagi could barely nod.

"The fuck is that?" Tsugi asked.

Ryoku didn't make a smart comment like he usually would, understanding why Tsugi asked the question the way he did. He just glared at the paper, arms tightening around his chest.

"Don't tell me..." Todou murmured, eyes narrowing as he read it himself. One could say it was a riddle, another could say it was a chain of events that will pass or have passed, but the intent-the objective was clear...Too clear, in fact

"Gather the bodies and burn them." Nagakura instructed taking the paper away from Asuna and pocketing it, turning away from them. _This isn't good, not one bit..._

Both Tsugi and Ryoku snorted but started tossing the body into a pile nonetheless.

Nagakura could be very infuriating.

"Can do, Nagakura-san!" Usagi gave a salute, though she wasn't grinning. "Yamaguchi-san, can you help me out?"

"Of course." He nodded in kind.

With the Uchiha taken care of Nagakura made his way back to Fumio's house, not at all surprised to see the children crowding around him and crying. They were only children after all, and even shinobi children were easily shaken with fear-it took years to develop and harden that resolve.

"Fumio-san."

"Are they taken care of?"

"Yes." Nagakura nodded, looking at the crying children for a second before focusing on Fumio's fumbling hands. These weren't just the basic knots that people would tie, nor were they just focused on the wrists-but each finger on both hands.

The aged man would be here for hours and make no sort of progress-once there were tied, well there was no way to untie them.

He crouched down in front of them, remaining silent. He wasn't going to force the issue, the children would soon trust him enough to untie them or Fumio would give them a small nudge. One child was brace enough and walked up to him, turning their back, and he cut the restraints with a small gust of wind-the others followed, a little scared rightfully so, but they were freed from their restraints.

"Nagakura-san, how can I pay you? Tell me, there must be something I can do."

"Don't worry about the payment."

"But..."

"I'm not going to take your land or crops, and my leader feels the same way. Don't worry about it. Usagi-kun's and Todou-san's clones swept through the area and have cleared out all the ronin and rogue shinobi that the Uchiha missed. They ran into some bandits and found their camp some miles away, wiping it out and burning everything else. Your village won't suffer something like this again."

"Nagakura-san." Fumio bowed his head low, hands on the floor. He wasn't an emotional man, he could get very emotional, angry yes, happy yes, vexed yes, even depressed, but he never really shed tears. Tears were a weakness in this era and showed you were vulnerable-you had to stand up and be strong. From a very young age, one had to be strong and couldn't waver.

But, he was dangerously close to shedding tears at this very moment.

Shinobi would demand payment of some sort-the only reason they did what they did was for profit. Even the Senju would expect their payment whatever it may be, and they'd take the land and crops as payment, but Nagakura...He wasn't forcing the issue. The only thing he could give him was what they needed to survive along with everyone else in the village.

"You needn't bow your head to me, Fumio-san. We are equals." Nagakura stressed, scowling just slightly, grabbing the man by his shoulders and lifting him up so he was eye level.

"You did very well back there, Fumio-san."

"You and your comrades did all the work, I was just a roadblock." Fumio shook his head, struggling to control himself. He didn't do anything at all. All he could do was sit back and watch as the Subatsu and Mō handle what he should have been able to handle as village head.

He couldn't pay them-Nagakura didn't want the payment. They'd leave with nothing, despite all that they've done for him.

"Without you we wouldn't have been able to get the jump on the Uchiha like we did. You played your part and we played our part. Never once did you let fear paralyze you, you fought them. That takes more valor and pluck than you think, so don't sell yourself short."

"I guess I did, huh?" Fumio chuckled, wiping at his eyes. Thankfully no tears were falling, but he wouldn't be ashamed to shed them before Nagakura. The man was truly humble. "You are a valiant man, Nagakura-san."

"You are more valiant than I am." Nagakura was quick to take the spotlight off of himself, offering an awkward but sincere smile.

"We'll be taking our leave, Fumio-san."


	92. Thunderbolt

"You will find the answer...I believe in you."

Minato Namikaze

* * *

"Okay, so out of the entire warrior class only Aito, Toshi, Kenji, Kagami, Hikaku, Yuto, Isao, Yuko, and about twenty others are with us..." Mikito scanned through the Uchiha registry, eyes darting every which way as she carelessly wrote a huge X over the rest of the names in that class.

Her and Madara were resting on the green blanket of grass, bodies leaving indents, secluded in the shade under a large array of leaves bristling from the branches above.

"About half of that with teenagers."

"Sounds about right." Madara agreed, inclining his head just slightly as he watched his wife work. He was always amazed with her and how efficient she was when it came to these sorts of things. Back in the Sand country she had showed all the Uchiha and Domou to their rooms, and there was no sort of chaos or eruption at all-it was silky smooth, perfect he'd dare say.

He could easily go through this with his Sharingan-the warrior class were back at the old compound save for just a few, and it really wouldn't be complicated to pick them out. But, sorting through the women and children was going to be a little complicated-having the ages jotted down next to the names helped a whole lot considering the teenage women stayed behind save for a narrow few, and there was only one or two teenage boys at best.

It just shook him a little, knowing that those Uchiha turned their backs on him and Izuna.

"Now since that's finished, all of the mothers are here, and those pregnant are all here as well, so..." She crossed out the names for all of those people noted, narrowing her eyes gently.

"And, all of the children are here as well. The former servants, former slaves, and medics as well." She noted, crossing out those names and classes as well. "That just leaves the wide majority of men belonging to the warrior class, and the teenagers, as well as the elders still at the old compound."

"You finished that fast." Madara said with some appreciation.

"The registry has people grouped within their classes and genders, as well as their ages being right there." Mikito shrugged gently.

"Did I make the right decision?"

Mikito paused with her work, eyes drawing to her husband. "It's not like you to doubt yourself. What's this about?"

"My father was ultimately the one to gather all of the Uchiha back into one compound, bringing an end to the multiple compounds stretched over a distance trend. He was very young too when he managed to pull off this feat, it's a testament to his prowess he could accomplish this. Those Uchiha in the other compounds didn't come willingly, and they needed to be encouraged. The leaders were his biggest obstacle."

Mikito's eyes softened.

She had no right to say what was right and wrong, what was good or evil. Shinobi fought for what they believed in, what they believed was right and wrong, they fought for their ideals. Izuna wanted to change the Uchiha for the better, the Uchiha that remained behind didn't want to change, they turned their backs on Madara and Izuna. They were bitter that their wives and children were gone, resentful that Izuna did what he did. In the end as long as the children were okay-as long as Uchiha women didn't give stillbirths, that was enough for her.

"Izuna has wanted to change the Uchiha for the longest and has been doing many things to see that through. Being his brother you support him in any possible way you can like a brother should. Izuna has always supported you, he's looked up to you, and you've always been there for him."

Madara sighed, lying down and cupping both hands behind his head.

"Do I have the right to call myself Uchiha...Can I carry that surname anymore...My father and those who came before me...Indra who founded the Uchiha. They all must be kicking up dust in their graves right now and screaming in the afterlife."

Normally she'd say something a little sly to rile him up and get off of the subject, but she couldn't do that this time. Madara was troubled, she could see it in his eyes-while he likely said to those Uchiha who stayed behind they would never be Uchiha in his eyes, he went against all that they stood for alongside Izuna. Could he call himself an Uchiha-she believed he could, but he was a different sort of Uchiha now. But, the important thing was he stood with Izuna, that they were standing together as brothers.

"When we were fighting together in the Sand country-whenever Hashirama, Tobirama, Syrus, Sasuke, or any of those powerhouses would appear there were Uchiha that would scatter without question, but never once did you run away like they did. You faced them, at the same time many times, never once did you waver before them.

I can't say if it's right or wrong, ultimately that comes down to what you think. I am in no position to pass that judgment. But, the Uchiha women that are within this compound are overjoyed. Overjoyed that their children will survive, overjoyed that they won't give stillbirths and can be mothers to their bundles. If you and Izuna had split views on this, many of those women would have stayed behind while many would have left. Those that remained behind would have suffered great tragedy, but because you and Izuna remained together they don't have to suffer that tragedy."

Truthfully she was concerned that Madara would let his pride blind him, let the Council play to his pride to such an extent that he couldn't see reason on the matter. That he would have opposed Izuna's decision and strive in just the opposite direction than his dear brother. That remaining obstinate would have strained their marriage to such an extent it would have be better to just end it.

But, that didn't happen, and instead of giving into his pride he overcame it for a few moments and seen reason. Seen that this was a good thing-the whole time he was thinking of the children, the newborns, the infants, those children still growing within the womb. Never once did he think about himself or his pride. Wasn't thinking of the Uchiha's pride-but of the youngsters.

"You and Izuna went against everything the Uchiha prided themselves on. What they've prided themselves on for centuries. You will always be Uchiha by blood, but you've overcome the dogma and mentality that has kept your clan in a perpetual cycle...While those Uchiha that remained behind will never change, the Uchiha that are here with us...They will be different than those Uchiha. They will be stronger."

Madara got an odd feeling, but shoved it aside with ease.

"I guess I made the right choice then...I couldn't sit back and let children die just to satisfy my own pride. I know Izuna would have been furious if I did such a thing. The children have always been his first priority, even when we were just children." Madara said softly, voice carried away by the wind as he closed his eyes. Reminiscing.

The whole reason he became leader was to save the children...So they didn't need to be sent off to battle-he'd fight the fight, unlike his father who couldn't fight his own battles and sent children out to battle for him. That's how he seen it-because he could never best Butsuma, and because Butsuma could never best his father the conflicts became vindictive, and children were always sent out.

He had been one of those children.

"I adore the children, and my sister well, she adores them even more than I do if you can believe that. I'm always going to be here to support you Maa-chan." Mikito grinned a wide grin.

"I preferred when you called me Bossman." Madara shook his head but allowed himself to smile a small smile. He could believe Ahiko adored them more than his wife, they both loved children. They could never lift their finger against one, they wouldn't even think of it.

"I can call you that, too. But, I thought Maa-chan would be my first one since you called me Mik-chan."

Madara snorted, cracking open an eye. "What are we going to do about the Terumi? I know you won't deny someone in need, but I just don't trust them, and given that they sent this two months when the winter season was well into its stages, I just don't know..."

"Well..."

Mikito was a little reticent and just offered a small nod.

Madara felt like she was avoiding his question, for some reason. If the Terumi-the _entire _clan were to relocate with the Domou.

It'd be like a village, small, but...It's foundation would be different, everyone would be welcomed in it. Shinobi and civilians, they'd all be trained and powerful. Hashirama and himself were thinking on too small a scale, he realized this not too long ago. They were only thinking of the Fire country, while Mikito was thinking of the entire world at large.

She wanted to destroy...Completely change everything.

This woman...

"You're pausing. Out with it."

"The Matriarch of the Terumi clan sent me a letter as you know two months ago, but it's those contents that worry me."

Madara waited in silent suspense, growing annoyed when minutes began to pass. He knew little could honestly worry his wife, she could get uneasy about things and be very forceful when the time called for it, but she rarely worried.

"It's why I went to the Senju compound and did what I did."

"Okay, go on."

Naturally, he wanted to hear another reason as to why she did what she did...He didn't forget about that.

Of course, he scowled.

"I want Hashirama to remember this, because when his village succeeds in becoming a reality I don't want him to forget his place."

"What makes you so sure it's going to happen."

"It's all in the message."

Madara cut his eyes at her. "We're going to discuss this, as soon as we finish with this."

A few minutes later Madara turned his gaze up, shuffling his thoughts away for another time-spotting Hiyori making his way towards them with his usual blank expression with thousands of Uchiha trailing behind him.

Souji, Izuna, Ahiko, and Yuko walked behind the pair.

"You guys don't have a stage?" Izuna posed the question.

"No." Souji replied blandly. "At least not for something like this."

"What for then?"

"Usually tournaments or things like that." Souji shrugged.

Izuna just nodded. Perhaps a stage for something like this was a bit too much, but the Uchiha always loved to garner attention and they had multiple stages. But, he could see why they preferred to use a stage for tournaments rather than for something like this, even if it was of high importance-everyone could see them showcase their skills without any trouble, and there was also the if you fall of the stage you lose rule.

"Well, it's time..." Mikito rose up from her seat, sealing the Uchiha registry in one of her seals and pocketing it.

Members of the Uchiha clan stood just a few meters in front of her. There was roughly twenty two hundred in total. It consisted mostly of women, children, a few teens, and one or two adults, and one elder-Norio. The youngest child was four. Any child under that age wouldn't be able to sit still or maintain interest, and nobody wanted to be chasing after hyperactive children and running the risk of getting dirty with such a formal ceremony going on.

The Uchiha women held a very mystique air. They were extremely beautiful with their ivory skin and flowing midnight locks of hair. Their eyes while being black, glimmered with light unlike many of the men of the Uchiha clan.

The children...Well they were all hyper, but were on their best behavior-the Uchiha mothers giving them stern expressions to keep them in line.

There was a sense of trepidation swelling throughout the entire normally quiet compound. The gathering light drizzle that soon turned into a downpour complete with lightning and thunder graced the evening.

It set the perfect tone.

Mikito stood with her back straight, the water cascading down her extremely long bangs until it ended up running down her chest. She was never one for the rigorous formalities everyone else devoted their entire lives too, nor the proper mannerisms everyone could be so anal about that it was sickening. She also never agreed with women being second to men or subservient, every women in the Domou was treated as an equal in every single aspect. They were all strong. All educated. They can even own their own homes.

However, she did try to look dignified whenever she was out and about, especially when she was in company of damiyos. She walked with a natural pride, but it was never boisterous or boastful. She was well aware of her abilities, and her looks, but she never flaunted either of them, especially her looks.

Her parents did educate her completely in all the ways of the world, being a natural prospect for leader meant rigorous days consisting of nothing but studying on multiple histories. But, she actually liked reading.

That being said she was nearly a wreck as he stood front and center with Souji at her right side Ahiko on her left side.

Madara and Izuna moved to the front of the Uchiha, both looking stoic as they waited for this to get underway.

Keisuke, Okemi, Saito, Sanosuke, Harada, Yamanami, Serizawa, Sekizawa, Takasugi, and the rest of the Domou were dressed in all in their uniforms or wearing all black, to reflect the solemness of this event. For the Domou that were not a part of the Council they watched from their perches in the nearby trees, from a close distance away, or right up close like the Council.

Some were standing behind and among the Uchiha as well.

Even her obi and tabi were black and for once her hair was put up in a high tail just barely held together with a white band. This wasn't her style in the slightest. She did wear hakama in combat, but they were never of such a fine texture nor such a fine make, they were pretty cheap. She felt a bit out of place. She had no qualms wearing a simple cotton kimono and hakama, and more often than not she wore this, but she wouldn't look so disheveled for this.

Mikito took a soft breath, steeling herself.

This wouldn't be the first she'd be doing this, but this is the first time she's doing it with members outside of her own clan. While every Domou child knew there was the code and ethics, they didn't hear it verbally or repeat it. They weren't subjected to it since they were still innocent, but once they came of age they would hear it verbally and repeat it-acknowledging that they knew what it meant to be a Domou.

Madara Uchiha leader of the clan stood firmly in front of the twenty two hundred Uchiha, Izuna flanking him, Aito and Hikaku on his other side, with a proud air and a stoic expression on his face. His eyes never once leaving his wife as she looked up at him looking as stoic and passive as she possibly could, but she was never a stoic person so he wasn't the least bit surprised that she wasn't able to maintain indifference.

It was hard to believe that just a year ago that she sent a request out for an alliance. It had been a blow to his pride when Izuna was all for it, though he had feigned indifference at first, but he didn't hold it against him since they were undergoing a huge internal change at that time. He had become leader, Izuna had become his right hand, they both awakened the Mangekyo and took control. They prohibited children from being sent off to battle. There was a lot going on, and he didn't want an alliance with anyone at that point in time.

He wasn't privy to the details of the Domou clan, but he had anticipated them to be lackluster and would just hold the Uchiha back.

So, accepting couldn't be on the agenda at that point in time since the Uchiha clan could have been held back, as doubtful as that may have been.

But, the Domou were the most austere and ascetic of shinobi clans with the Subatsu in the very same spot.

He knew now thanks to firsthand experience.

"Everyone!" Mikito broke the silence, voice echoing around them. "For those of you under the age of seven, stay where you are, everyone over the age of seven step forward!"

Madara stepped forward first, followed by Izuna. It took a while, but everyone filed forward, there were so many women and children with few men in the mix, there were only two or three for every women and child. In short there were roughly twenty, maybe forty men, while there were thousands of women and children. The only elder was Norio, and he stood front and center just behind Madara.

"I know you are all Uchiha by blood, and that will never change, but this is the code and ethics of the Domou. When a Domou becomes of age they go through this same thing, as you can see there are many around you. This is what it means to bear the burden of the Domou clan and being a Domou." Mikito spoke with rare solemness, crossing her arms over her chest as she fixed all of the Uchiha gathered with a very stern expression.

"Whether you change your surnames to Domou after this, or take the Domou surname as well after this is entirely up to all of you individually. I, myself, nor any of my kinsmen will force you to make the decision. But, after this, in spirit, you will all be Domou." Souji said with a relaxed expression.

"Any questions?" Souji stared them all down, waiting for someone to raise their hand, but when no one even moved he simply nodded and turned his focus onto Mikito giving her the floor.

"I will go over the code, so listen carefully. You will all acknowledge that you've heard this and know what it means. If any single one of you have objections to the code or can't follow it you will take your leave and won't suffer the consequences. But, should you go against anything in this code after you choose to stay here, you will be subjected to the consequences."

Mikito waited for all of them to nod.

"The first. Defection and desertion are forbidden. The second. Running away from a foe or turning your back to them is forbidden. The third. Surrendering is forbidden. The fourth. Getting involved in other's fights is forbidden. The fifth. Engaging in private fights is forbidden. The sixth. Killing children is forbidden. The seventh. Becoming hubris, power hungry, or bloodthirsty is forbidden. The eighth. Superiority is forbidden. The ninth. Slavery is forbidden. The tenth. Leaving a comrade behind is forbidden. The eleventh. Remain benevolent and train up the younger generation. The twelfth. One must control themselves inside and outside of these walls, a single action reflects on all of us, just not that one person. The thirteenth. Courage, even if the odds are against you, you will lead and die beside your comrades with conviction, honor, and dignity. The fourteenth. Valor, never once waver before a foe, human or demon, a million or one. The fifteenth. Greed is forbidden. The sixteenth. Self control. Conquering yourself is better than winning a billion battles, the victory is your's and it can't be taken away, not by angels, not by demons, not by heaven, and not by hell. The seventeenth. Death without victory, victory in name only."

"All of you raise both of your hands!" Souji commanded.

While some of the Uchiha were confused, even Madara, they did as they were told and raised both of their arms high overhead.

Madara concluded it was so all of them were aware and coherent at this moment of hearing it.

"You've all heard the code, now acknowledge that you've heard it and know it."

"We've heard the code. We acknowledge that we've heard the code and that we know the code!"

It was recited in complete unison for the most part, like a loud roar or chant, it was spoken with vigor by some Uchiha-for this was the only chance that they had at life now. They've made their choices, have left their husbands behind to save their children, for them there was no turning back, this was the only way they could live now. For their sake and for their children's's sake did they make this decision. The old compound, the old Uchiha life was but a faint memory now.

"Those who go against the code will have three options. The first is seppuku. The second is to get their head cut off. The third is fight one last fight, dance one last dance-to the death. If one defects or deserts the clan they will be hunted down and brought back here to face punishment. They will have the same three options as stated above. There are no exceptions and everyone is held accountable for their own actions." Souji replied in a tone that broke no sort of argument.

"Does anyone have questions?" Ahiko looked over all of the Uchiha gathered, noting that some looked a bit put off and nervous about the punishment for going against the code. She was certain some of them had concerns over it, rightfully so, nobody had such a strict and austere code like her clan other than the Subatsu-the Uchiha for their worth weren't nearly as austere or ascetic like her clan. For them this was completely alien-why have such a severe punishment for going against the code?

There was a moment of silence before an Uchiha woman spoke up. "Yes, I do."

"Come forward." Souji commanded.

A path was parted for her, and she nervously approached the trio of siblings.

"What is your name?"

"Keiko."

"What is your question?" Mikito looked her up and down before relaxing her shoulders.

"Well, are these punishments the norm?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but it still rung loud.

"When one breaks the code they know what they are doing, so there is no turning back after that. They've already resolved themselves to face the punishment for their actions, but we don't do this straight away. There is confinement for a certain length of time, but if someone kills children, one of the more severe parts of the code they will face one of the three punishments. Killing children and becoming hubris are inexcusable." Souji explained, his expression remaining the same.

It did nothing to comfort Keiko.

"You have to understand that before the punishments are given out-that those who broke the code already know the consequences of doing so. They are making the conscious decision to break the code, despite what will happen to them." Ahiko took the reins, offering nothing but a calm expression to comfort the Uchiha woman. This was one thing she couldn't smile about-there are no exceptions.

Keiko nodded, furrowing her brows for a second before nodding again. "Very well."

"What if someone forces another to go against the code?"

"What's your name?" Mikito stared at the Uchiha woman, eyes narrowed.

"Akemi."

"The sixteenth. Self control. It is up to you to assist them or not-there are circumstances and times that fools will use sophistry. You must not be deceived. It is up to you to hold the line."

"I understand." Akemi nodded, falling silent.

"Do we have to fight?"

Souji cut his eyes at the aging man. "Who are you?"

"Head of The Medics. Iwao."

Nodding his head once, Souji looked at all of the Uchiha gathered, the Domou wouldn't question it, they already know. "You don't have to fight in the wars, and unless you're thirteen you won't be participating in them. But, you have to train-it is mandatory."

"I see. And, how will we be treated if we don't fight?"

"No different. Not everyone is allowed to participate in the wars because they must pass three tests, and some can't succeed. You're the head of the Uchiha medics, we're advanced in medical ninjutsu and the like."

Iwao nodded. "I accept."

"Can we continue to practice our religion?"

"What's your name?"

"Akiko."

"Yes, you can. We have no problem with that, but refrain from forcing yourselves."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't try to convert or initiate us, or anything like that. There have been times in history where there's been religious persecution, many of those who were being hunted down fled here unknowingly, we took them in. Allowed them all to practice their religions. But, they end up confronting each other later on, for whatever reason-we allowed them all to practice their own, and in the end they tried to initiate and convert us as well. We Domou refused, and chased all of them out."

She would never understand such a thing. Why would they seek to confront each other, despite being able to practice their own religion...

Why would they try to convert and initiate them?

Bringing division and enmity...

"Anyone else have any questions?"

Silence.

"Does anyone feel that they won't be able to follow this code?" Souji posed the question after silence went on for minutes. "If you do speak up now, act now, and you may take your leave with no consequences, but this is your only chance to do so. Desertion and defection are forbidden."

He waited patiently for a few minutes, retaining the still silence other than the ruffling leaves around them. Leaving wasn't forbidden at all, and many times when a Domou found that special person they would leave or just never come back-there was nothing wrong with that. But, defection was going to another side-to another clan's side, deserting was renouncing all ties completely-both were forbidden.

Leaving wasn't though-and the three were different fundamentally.

Aya felt a bit unnerved under Souji's stony expression-there was no malice or anger in his tone at all, but just the way he carried himself. It was quite imposing.

For her there was no other option but to remain here and follow the code without question. She left her husband because he couldn't get over his pride and put their child first-they lost so much and he wasn't willing to listen to any reason at all. Just for the sake of his pride. It angered her of course, but it saddened her that he couldn't see the bigger picture.

She tried...She really did.

Now, her child would grow up without any father figure, not knowing who is father is.

But, if that's how it had to be so he could actually be birthed and not...Then she resolved that she'd do just that.

Maybe she'd be able to find some love and happiness here. Domou men weren't like Uchiha men at all.

She could only hope, because she still had needs as a women, and her child needed a strong father figure.

"I think I speak for all of us Uchiha women. We have no problem following the code." Aya spoke up, breaking the silence. If they had a problem with it, they would have all stayed behind-and not be here at this moment in time.

"We've already made our decision." Aya added.

"Do any of you women object?" Souji let the question linger.

"Since none of you are objecting to her statement I will assume that you've all resolved yourselves the moment you left your old compound. From this day, you are all Domou in spirit and Domou in my eyes! Never forget what that means!" Mikito rose her voice, finishing off the ceremony for lack of a better term with a bit of finality.

There was a long bout of silence.

"You may all go back to your homes, thank you for your patience. I will be accompanying all of you so you don't get lost on your way." Souji said, slowly ushering them away with Hiyori.

"Well, that was something." Izuna said once everyone was out of the clearing, closing the small gap between himself and Mikito.

Madara could only nod in agreement, still reeling from the whole thing. While it was solemn, completely solemn-the whole ceremony left his stomach in knots and he rarely ever felt such a sensation. It could be the fact he was drenched to the bone and thunder was literally shaking the ground while lightning streaked in a cacophony.

"You don't like public speaking?" Izuna laughed softly, noting Mikito's expression was a bit sour.

Mikito shook her head. "I don't. I always wonder what am I supposed to say next. I can't just blank out while I'm speaking, I'll look pretty stupid if I do that. So I have to think of things on the fly, and even then I still wonder what should I say next..."

"It must run in the family, Ahiko-chan here hates it too."

"Be careful Izuna-san, going on rampages runs in the family too, and I've yet to pay you back for leaving me high and dry before." Ahiko said sweetly.

Yuko had been content to stay quiet through the conversation, but hearing Izuna had gave Ahiko a hard time...She couldn't just remain quiet any longer. Izuna was her husband, yes, but Ahiko was the first person other than Mikito to look at her as a human...To give her unconditional love.

"Izuna-sama, what did you do?"

"He left me high and dry after I gave a speech back at the old Uchiha compound, he just left without saying anything to me, and then he just decided to sneak up on me afterwards with that stupid smile all over his face! I could have just pulverized you then, and I want to pulverize you now!"

Madara scowled, cutting his eyes at Izuna. "You can't just stop your folly for _two _seconds! I give you an inch, and you go and break off into a sprint!"

Izuna scratched the back of his head before scowling himself, turning his eyes onto Mikito for support-but she simply turned away from him.

"It's not like I left her for a long time." Izuna said defensively, as if that would just justify everything.

"It was still mean Izuna-sama." Yuko furrowed her brows gently.

"And, it was foolish, I'm tired of these little games Izuna." Madara added gruffly, eye narrowing, arms taut against his chest.

"I hope you have a good reason for doing this, because you could have caused a riot!"

"I was copying all of the information down in our library, archives, and copied the writing on the stone tablet." Izuna allowed himself to smirk.

Madara fell silent but continued to glare.

"Izuna..."

"Come on, Yuko-chan I need your help." Ahiko tugged Yuko away, disappearing into the plexus of vegetation.

"Those two are really ignoring me..." Izuna muttered, almost going to sulk but chased after them instead, no way was he going to be left out-more importantly he didn't like being ignored. And, even more important he wouldn't be left behind to get a scathing lecture from Madara and Mikito at the same time, and Mikito may forego any talking and start lashing out.

Madara heaved a sigh while shaking his head at his retreating brother. Honestly, he had to wonder if Izuna tried grinding his gears on purpose. Nobody ever tried to rile him up so much save for Mikito, and Souji-who couldn't care less if he was doing it or not, Mikito found joy in it, and Izuna well...He's been doing it since they were children, and frankly he was tired of all of his folly. Even if his reasons for leaving were perfectly reasonable-leaving Ahiko like that wasn't a smart thing to do.

"He drives me up a wall."

Mikito simpered while nodding her head in agreement. Izuna seemed to have a knack for performing such feats, he could really drive her up a wall too. Though, she had more patience and tolerance than Madara. Her husband just made it too easy. "I thought I just do that?"

"You do it in other ways."

Mikito smiled proudly. Yes, she was always sensitive to his needs, but that didn't mean she always let him have his way-she liked to play, have fun, and tease him as well. The great and powerful Madara Uchiha at her mercy, in the palm of her hand, unable to restrain or control himself. His teeth grit, eyes narrowed, and fingers clenching against her hips as he wrestled between lust and reason. Passion and control. Indeed, she did drive him up a wall.

"Speaking of which, since we have a little time." Madara wrapped a strong arm around her waist before pulling her forward.

"A little forceful, are we?"

"It's been days, Mikito."

Mikito tapped him on the nose before giving him a tender kiss. "I just need a few minutes to speak with the pride, then I am all yours."

"I'll be waiting over there." Madara jabbed a thumb towards a tree some feet away, and the next second he was sitting on the branch with his arms crossed.

"Okay, hopefully they don't rip me apart..." Mikito sighed softly before slamming her hand on the ground.

"Mikito!"

The smoke was swatted aside by huge paws, but one lion stood ahead of the rest of the pride with a thick, powerful, and black mane. He strode forward, golden eyes lingering on her form as his paws left prints in the grass, compacting the ground from his sheer weight. He stood at least two feet taller than Hide and the other female lions, as well as the other male lions, and he had to weight at least twice as much as they did with muscles literally bulging all over its body.

"Ryokuna." Mikito said respectfully.

"Hide and the others have told me about what happened before..." Ryokuna stared her down.

"That silly woman-"

"Be silent, Hide!" Ryokuna snapped, letting out a horrible growl that shook the ground and echoed all around them. "I've heard enough of your griping before!"

Hide went silent, but growled at Ryokuna.

"You know we detest the Uchiha. Okemi explained to me your reasons for summoning us like you did, but why would you summon us before them?"

"I needed your assistance. Okemi was gracious enough to agree to help me."

"There are Uchiha in this compound...But, they are for the most part women and children." Ryokuna craned his head up, nostrils flaring at her got a good whiff of their scent.

Mikito nodded, in no way, shape, or form even going to consider mincing her words. "Yes, the Uchiha have split up. The men couldn't get over their pride, and so their wives have left with their children so they could be treated properly."

"I see...I guess I won't start biting them in half in that case. You know why we detest them like we do-because their ancestor Indra tried to control our ancestors with his demonic eyes, and he failed. We nearly tore him to pieces afterwards, but thanks to those demonic eyes he managed to get away from us before we could crush his skull."

Ryokuna leveled a hard gaze with Mikito, while his voice was calm, his body language was not.

He pressed his paw down on a rock, crumbling it down into dust.

Mikito nodded-point proven, that would have been Indra's head.

Worse, because he'd be getting bit...

"Izuna wishes to change the Uchiha for the better, and those who stayed behind resent him for doing so, and resent my husband for supporting him. These Uchiha within this compound will have a fresh start, they will not be subjected to the dogma of those Uchiha that stayed behind." Mikito explained slowly, not taking her eyes off of Ryokuna's as she spoke-usually it'd be a mistake to look directly into his eyes, but in this case it was to show respect.

"You know that means what alliance you had is now over. They are going to hate you and look at you as nothing more than enemies. That's the way the Uchiha are...Even the Uchiha here they will consider enemies."

Mikito nodded hesitantly.

There's no way she could deny that.

"So, when the time comes that they tread onto this land and seek confrontation you won't hold back." Though she didn't answer him, he already knew that she would do what must be done in order to protect the land-there were many summonings that resided in this land, him and his pride included, Mikito wouldn't allow disease to enter their land.

The only reason the summonings, including him and his pride could live side by side with the Domou, and Subatsu was because neither of the clans were rotten and despicable like the other clans-like the humans that polluted the world. Never once did either clan ever try to control them, subjugate them, or trap them. Never once did they try to put them into a paddock or even seek their services so to speak. They lived side by side in harmony with each other, never once had things erupted, never once did they confront each other.

"I still don't like the Uchiha, and it is doubtful that the Uchiha here will change for the better. But, seeing that the women could get over their pride and tried to get their husbands to see reason, there might just be hope for them. The ones in this compound. If you summon us again be sure that only Domou are present, otherwise there will be pieces of Uchiha littering the landscape."

"I got it."

"Now, as usual our payment." Ryokuna shook his body and mane free of the water that was starting to drench it, soaking Mikito and everyone close by.

Several members of the pride copied his action before arguing with each other-all of them detested getting wet.

"Be silent!" Ryokuna roared-all of them shut up. "This time it's a thousand pounds of meat for each of us."

"A thousand pounds each?"

"I can make it five thousand."

"Fine. Fine. Mikito nodded, groaning.

Things could have went a lot worse than this, like the whole pride attacking her, or just raising hell in general. Of course, they were all behaving because Kuna was present and he is the alpha male of the pride. None of them would go against him or even try to argue save for Okemi, who is the alpha female of the pride.

"It's all in this scroll." Mikito fished a scroll out from the left side of her haori tossing it to Kuna, who caught it swiftly in his mouth. "Thank you for your assistance, all of you."

"It's no problem, you did take care of most of us while we were young. Some of us are just stupid..." Okemi cut her eyes at Hide, and several of the juvenile males-the look was enough for all of them except for Hide to plainly look away.

The Domou and Subatsu have always been good to us, and the other Summonings." Okemi said lightly. "Those who trespass are dealt with, we both protecting this land."

The lions all gave deafening roars vanishing all at once.

"Never gets easier..." Mikito heaved a sigh, while uncovering her ears. She turned back back around to head back to her office, but Madara was right in her face-not sitting on the branch still.

She startled, jumping back.

"Madara!"

"You're usually more aware than that, Mikito." He smirked for a second. "They sure are aggressive and bold."

"Well, they are Lions." Mikito said.

Madara nodded slowly.

"Moving forward."

"We still have to talk about the training regiments."

Madara felt a scowl cross over his face. Quite frankly he wanted to do what he wanted to do at this moment, the training crap could wait for a few hours. Considering they were now within the Domou compound they'd be undergoing their training. Mikito was already thinking two steps ahead and was going to merge their two training regiments.

It was interesting, the Domou had weird...Ways of training, and they trained in nearly everything as well. He wanted to see what made them all so powerful.

"You have to read that message."

Madara held back a groan, feeling a bout of annoyance. This is what Izuna would call a 'cock block' whatever that ridiculous nonsense was that'd come out of his mouth most of the time.

"Let me see it."

Mikito tensed her hand for a moment, scroll sliding into her palm before exploding into smoke.

_This is what Daishiro was talking about...He knew back then, already..._

Mikito handed Madara the scroll.

* * *

"I should be back in a fortnight." Hashirama looked at his brother, nodding his head once steeling himself for the trip that was lying ahead for him. He never liked being far from his brothers, and since...He always tried to remain standing at his brother's side or just being around him in general.

"I'll keep everything together. Make sure you get her there safely, brother. And, be wary of the Uchiha."

Hashirama tensed unconsciously, biting his tongue, hard, to refrain from speaking against his brother. He knew Tobirama only wanted the best for him, and despite his harsh and strict ways he still loved him dearly. He didn't ever have to say it-he already knew. However, now that the Domou business was basically settled, his brother was pointing his focus on the Uchiha once more.

"Brother..."

"I've gotten reports from Disuke-san and Satoshi. There are units of Uchiha-some of them have fifty shinobi, and more, and they're plundering civilian villages, as well as plundering the Shinobi and Mercenary clan compounds. They're even attacking the Demon clans. They are attacking anyone in heavy traffic areas throughout the Fire country and the border of the Lightning country, you must be careful. No Domou have been seen with them, but this could just be a strategy to lure us out."

While Mito normally say something in objection to Tobirama's belligerent and high handed ways-she couldn't say anything.

Though, the Domou wouldn't be plundering villages. They'd be defending them for lack of a better term-since they did deal with the civilian villages.

They wouldn't get paid anything, and the best they could get was those peoples' land.

But, the Domou wouldn't want it. Because those people were being oppressed the Domou acted, ending their oppression.

She sighed softly, coming out of her thoughts-Hashirama and Tobirama both looking tense.

"Madara wouldn't allow them to go after the civilian villages-"

"He could burn down the entire world and you'd still think he can do no evil."

"Madara wouldn't allow it and Mikito forbids it. Mikito would never stand for it."

Tobirama glared heatedly, but offering no retort. He couldn't retort of the Mikito statement, she may be a monster, but she'd never stand for this...

But, Madara on the other hand.

Hashirama clenched his teeth, cutting his eyes at Tobirama-that look of annoyance. How could he understand? He never will be able to or can understand. He hadn't been friends with Izuna like he had been with Madara, him and Izuna never shared a dream like he did with Madara, they never had peeing contests, they never skipped rocks, they never just laid down on the mountain pass and stare at the forest below-or the sky above.

Madara had been his best friend-his brother.

He wanted the same thing he did-they both wanted peace.

"I'll be careful." Hashirama turned around swiftly after giving a nod and gestured for Mito to follow after him.

They'd be traveling by foot since it'd be faster. If they used a carriage of goods with buffalo or horses they'd need cover. It was pretty unnecessary since he wanted to get there as fast as possible. The animals would also have a hard time crossing through the land, while it was cleared out around the Senju compound there were literal mountains of snow wedged between trees.

Tobirama watched his brother and Mito fade away into the forest-he could feel their chakra despite not being able to see them.

"Disuke-san. Satoshi-san."

"Tobirama-sama." Disuke phased out from the ground, expression impassive as always.

Satoshi appeared out from a shadow, already knelt down.

"Any news on the Uchiha?"

Disuke scowled for a moment. The Uchiha were always very troublesome, but their recent acts are really tipping the scales and it's not in the best of ways. They were a proud and prideful clan, and they'd never stoop this low. Unless they were trying to make a point, they'd never pass up the chance to prove they were superior.

"Yes, they've plundered thirteen more civilian villages, but several units were decimated and never returned. I don't think the Domou are backing them up with this, I didn't see any of them. And, these Uchiha were wearing the old uniforms. That's what the people say as well."

Tobirama only narrowed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, Mikito, and the Domou would never do such a thing. They were more reclusive, and missions aside they didn't seek out conflict. It was the exact same with Subatsu. But, both clans were so extreme...He was wary of them, but not for the same reasons as the Uchiha.

"They're saying it was Usagi Subatsu and a few others with her that took out one unit of Uchiha." Disuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I think something internal happened."

Tobirama mused it over, given the evidence. The Domou were different than the Uchiha, and while there were many that had gotten married, when it came down to it Uchiha would always be Uchiha. Lofty. Prideful. Hateful. Mikito would never stand for what was going within the Uchiha compound-in some ways she was just like Hashirama, but in other ways very different.

Perhaps it was something internal, but since he didn't hear anything about it yet...

He turned his eyes up on Disuke, silently commanding him to continue.

"Perhaps there's been a rift in the Uchiha..." Satoshi looked solemn.

"Impossible." Tobirama struggled not to snort.

For all their worth the Uchiha were very loyal to each other, but there was always a double edge when it came to those sort of things with Uchiha. Some Uchiha used that loyalty to excuse killing hordes like they did, some used it as an excuse for killing another Uchiha. The clan mattered most, just the clan, but it wasn't so much the people of the clan that were valued.

That was the difference between the Senju and Uchiha, the Domou and the Uchiha. For his clan and the Domou bonds were not just means to an end, but they were power...It's what made them so powerful. For his clan it was every single member of the Senju-they were all important, and they were the Senju clan, and it was the same with the Domou as well-but they were more extreme.

The Uchiha would sooner kill a 'dissenter' than do anything else.

The point remained that fundamentally the Domou and Uchiha couldn't unify completely.

"One faction of the Uchiha are with the Domou." Disuke mused, expression reticent.

"The other faction have moved from their old compound and are in he northern parts of the Fire country."

"That's going to be a problem..." Tobirama muttered, lips going tight.

Dealing with Uchiha was hard enough, but in addition to the Uchiha, they'd be dealing with the Domou and Uchiha that merged together completely, and no doubt the Uchiha would attack the Domou and Uchiha. But, having faced off against many Domou he knew they were all powerful, and it was the same down the board. It was their skills and prowess that set them apart, that made them so fearsome and peerless.

Those Uchiha at the Domou compound would get that training...And, they'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Sharingan or not.

However, those Uchiha would have to adopt the Domou's way of life, and they wouldn't be an immediate danger. They'd just mind their own business, and be reclusive, just like the Domou.

But, these Uchiha in the north...Different story.

They would not change, and they'd still be the same as before. They'd continue to be lofty as always, and they would continue to hate the Senju.

"Keep checking up on this situation. Start tracking the movements of the Hagoromo..."

"They've actually been in contact with the Uchiha...And the Hageshii."

Tobirama crossed his arms tighter.

There was no telling what would happen with the Hageshii involved-they were extremely fierce and their leader Hajime was a wily man who was behind much of the conflict in what is now the Sand country and Wind country. He usually had a good reading on people, but Hajime was just something else completely, there was no telling what he'd do. It wasn't too far fetched to think this man could have manipulated Tomoyuki to do what he did in the Grass village.

"Hajime seems to have taken an interest in them or vice versa...But, knowing him he's just going to get them slaughtered."

Tobirama balled in on himself, arms tights across his chest.

"Understood."

"We'll focus on the Uchiha not within the Domou's domain, they are the more severe threat. We also need to confirm if there's been a change in leadership."

If there was a change in leadership that could mean a lot of things. Madara and Izuna as impossible as it was didn't see eye to eye and fought over who takes the top spot. That was the first of many scenarios that played over and over within his mind as he continued to think it over."

"Are you sure about that?" Satoshi eyed Tobirama critically.

"The Uchiha in the Domou compound will have to adopt to their way of life. They are an austere and ascetic clan, and there are no exceptions when it comes to following the code and ethics. I also want an update on the Sarutobi's movements. Sasuke hasn't been as hostile."

Tobirama turned his focus outside as the two men vanished in a blur. He sighed softly as the moon bathed everything within his sight. Something big happened and it was being kept so silent, nobody even knew it happened.

Izuna had to be behind it.

Only he could do something like this.

"Hmmm..."

He glanced up as a breeze swept over the area.

_The wind... _

* * *

Nagakura was a humble man. He never felt the need to boast about his strength or skill, everyone had their own niche. However, being so humble he knew that people struggled and toiled everyday, and like with the most recent events shinobi were slaughtering them and taking everything that they could. The ronin and rogues were just as guilty of the same crime.

One couldn't go anywhere in this era without having some clown coming at them with murderous intent, but it was really pushing it when there couldn't be one day without encountering these clowns.

Now that Syrus changed things he had more of a say than anything. Before it was the leader and commander, and the Council. But, now they were one in the same, he could do what he wanted if he found it necessary. But, considering that it was quite dramatic he figured it was safer to pass it by Syrus before he acted.

Nagakura narrowed his eyes, expression serious as he stared at Syrus.

"Nagakura-san."

"Syrus-sama."

Syrus folded his arms across his chest. "What's on your mind?"

Nagakura was oddly silent.

"You just came back from that mission..."

"The village that we prevented from being plundered...I want to bring the people in."

Syrus sighed, brows furrowing. "If you had found your mate in that village you could have remained there and trained all of them."

"It's only two hundred people." Nagakura said, bluntly.

"Do you know what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to just let them waltz in here."

"Does it matter if they will reinforce that and follow our code and ethics?"

Shinobi didn't bother with civilian villages. They didn't have anywhere close to the funds that the damiyos and lesser lords had. In short they were just ripe for the taking whenever a clan wanted to make their move on the land-though most clans didn't even bother with it. It was the rogue shinobi that had been exiled from their clans or deserted their clans, or ronin that plundered these places.

There were also bandits, which were the worst of the bunch. There was nothing off limits to them.

Syrus never cared one way or another-the Subatsu had no use for money within the confines of their compound. No, money like every other disease was a product of the outside world beyond their walls-beyond the west.

Money made the world go round, it was freedom, it was shelter, it was everything that one needed to just maintain even the most modest of living conditions. Without money one had nothing, even those of great skill sooner or later felt the thirst of greed-the need for wealth.

He couldn't just let these people in though...

Nagakura wasn't budging, either.

"The problem isn't if they can follow the code and ethics...The problem is if I let them in everyone will become even more gutsy. I've had enough of Sasuke, Daiki, and Hajime coming onto this land." Syrus leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to stem off a headache.

Nagakura stared at him.

"Is this a matter of keeping up image?"

"Before, just mentioning The West was enough to keep everyone away, but that's losing its potency. Sasuke and the Sarutobi, Daiki and the Hyuga, Hajime the Hageshii. They've all come onto this land more than once, seeking conflict. Soon it's going to be the Uchiha. The message you've showed me is very clear, and you're just focusing on these two hundred people?"

It wasn't so much what these clans could do by themselves, but if they all merged together like Hashirama's village idea-with the damiyo as the head basically.

That'd be a problem.

And, it would happen...It was going to happen.

It will happen.

He had to act before Hashirama did, before Sasuke, Daiki, and everyone else acted.

He had to do something he can't do...He can't even consider it.

"Those people bleed and sweat for what they have, they should be trained so they can protect themselves."

"You know full well the consequences."

Nagakura nodded.

"They will be treated the same. They don't know about it yet, just wait until they get here."

"They'll just have to make their decision."

Syrus grunted, growing aggravated and picked up his smoking pipe and quickly lit it with a small fire jutsu. Nagakura was a very forceful person, he was humble, but there were times like right now where his stubbornness really shined through.

Really, this was nothing severe-it was just some villagers joining, it's not like the clan was being threatened.

But, that letter on the other hand...

Nagakura exited swiftly.

Finally alone, Syrus decided to sit back down, on a cushion close by, and gaze out the window. It was getting pretty late, and the only thing going on now was training for the most part, other than those missions to civilian villages.

This is what many would call peace-what he was feeling right now. He had no worries, no fears, at this moment he could just relax. Stare at the moon, stare at the stars. He'd always love fighting, but times like this...

"Perhaps peace has to do with the person...Peace is impossible in a world like this, but harmony and rapport can be achieved. I remember Gentatsu used to say that."

The definition of a bleeding heart, even worse than Mikito.

But, he was peerless.

"You've been thinking about him more lately."

Syrus didn't startle hearing Haji's tone, already sensing his presence minutes ago. He walked in with sake and two large saucer cups.

"I try not to." Syrus admitted, surprisingly quiet. There was no way to describe all of the feelings...The emotions he felt that day. It was a miracle that he didn't lose his mind.

"I think of him everyday, he's someone I'll never forget." Haji said, downing his sake in one sip.

"I'll never understand why he did it..."

"Nobody could understand Gentatsu... He was always thinking of others. He even revealed his surname to us."

Syrus nodded.

The truth was Gentatsu had been a bridge-they would be the next to take leadership, and when they did they'd automatically unify both of their clans. But, it didn't work out that way. Things never go like children think, and they were just children.

Gentatsu died, their two siblings, Mikito's, Souji's, and Ahiko's two siblings also died that day. It was enough losing a friend like Gentatsu, they were as close as brothers, but he lost his real blood siblings as well.

It was just too much for Mikito and his brother.

Around that time is when both of them would lash out, especially with the Council and their respective parents. How many arguments and actual fights his father and Syrus had gotten into.

Mikito had broken Hesiuke-her father's arm.

It's because of this Mikito and his brother would and will never be able to move on. They'd always be stuck in that one moment...

He rolled his neck to the side, sighing softly.

"What do you make of that letter?"

"The message is clear." Haji said, voice laced with rage.

"I want to wait this out for a few more weeks. We need to maintain a close eye on everything. I want to see just how far he goes."


	93. Passage

"I see...That is noble of you. That is justice indeed. However...My family...My friends...My village...They suffered the same fate as this village by you ninja of Konoha. How is it fair to only allow you people to preach about peace and justice?"

Nagato

* * *

Hashirama and Mito looked every bit of their part. It didn't take them very long to get to the docks, after all they had both been to this very village more times than they could count. Dozens...Hundreds, even thousand of boats crowded the harbor and marina from small fishing boats that merchants used to boats several times larger that were used for civilian transportation in and out of the Fire country. There were some even bigger than that!

Hashirama walked leisurely looking over his information then back at the boats on his right side, never failing to look at the biggest ones. His boat would a medium sized fishing boat. It had two rooms and was surprisingly big, complete with a roof as well. The boat was supposed going to one of the islands out in Kaiju ocean which one he didn't know for sure or dared to hazard a guess. There hundreds, if not thousands of those islands-some of them tiny, while others were massive.

The only person that would be with him was Mito-the fisherman selling him the boat was actually a Senju in disguise.

He clenched his teeth, pulling the hood down not relishing in the cold breeze blowing through the air. Even though he was burning trace amounts of chakra to keep himself warm, the wind was brutal.

_Okay, so my boat isn't the smallest but it's not the biggest, it doesn't say where it would be located... _He tapped her chin in thought as he looked over each boat looking for a pattern or certain order.

_The big ones are mostly here and in front of me, so that means my boat is either all the way on the end or somewhere in the middle.. H_e rolled up his scroll putting it back into his pocket ignoring shouts that were going off around them-somebody caught a four hundred pound tuna fish!

After seeing it for himself-Hashirama couldn't pass the chance up, he got back to searching for their boat.

The middle it was. Hashirama walked down the length of the dock slowly but surely the boats began to get smaller and less grand in a sense of appearance.

So this was something taking in the withered appearance of some boats, an the pristine of others. Awestruck as watched the crews go about their daily duties hauling supplies and goods down box by box. Hard work.

He hastened his steps seeing a tall and elderly man with silver hair reaching his waist and a beard of equal length staring out at the market just a few feet ahead of him. He took the time to observe, but Mito actually went and start shopping as he was still searching on her way noticing how many different kinds of food there was being sorted, some of it made her nose wrinkle and stomach turn there were a lot of unappetizing things but there were equally good things for sale, but he already ate and not wanting to eat the wrong vomit his breakfast he turned his eyes away from the parade.

He came to a sudden stop, looking at the old slightly tan skinned and well built man.

The elder man turned his head towards him unexpectedly, his sharp eyes trying to pierce through him.

"What do you need?"

"I was told I would have an excellent boat waiting for me. So that I can travel through Kaiju ocean." Hashirama began to go through his pockets for effect.

"Hmm.." The man grunted.

"You should leave now to avoid any delays."

The elder man just blurred out of sight.

Hashirama took a steady breath, carefully stepping onto the boat, looking for a place to sit but couldn't find any seat where he was currently went towards the front right side finding a small chair that he'd likely used for fishing.

He tried to recall what it was like in Hito's homeland, despite being distant relatives his father had been extremely frosty with them, viewing them as useless. But...There had been a few times where he went there-with his mother and his brothers, before they all passed.

He glanced around, noticing that Mito was making herself comfortable next to him.

"Are you done?"

"You really ask a woman if she is done shopping?"

Hashirama tilted his head, confused. "I'm just wondering."

She wasn't sure how much time passed until she got up to stretch out the kinks in her back and neck but it was night time and the stars were decorating the sky.

She took a moment to stare at the surreal sight.

"Mind if I ask you why a question?" Mito turned, gazing at Hashirama who was kneeling on a cushion modestly eating his meal while she waslooking out into the ocean around them. His voice didn't have a pressing quality, he was curious more than anything.

She took a drink, nodding at him. "Ask and I'll answer."

Hashirama was silent.

_He seems dense... _Mito debated it for a moment staying silent.

"What's it like in your homeland?"

"Peaceful..." Mito said with a small smile.

It really wasn't like the mainland, they had their own cluster of islands-though one was the hub for all of the Uzumaki. Nobody else was there save for them, and they got to enjoy their peace while the rest of the world was embroiled.

Besides, they were feared by everyone because of their Fuinjutu. Nobody came towards them, and that was fine, because if they tried they'd be heading in the jaws of the many Kaiju surrounding their waters.

Hashirama let the word sink in...Peaceful. He'd have to see this place for himself-perhaps then he'll understand better.

"How is this boat moving all on its own. Are you a Suiton user?" Mito asked with curiosity regarding Hashirama with her full attention.

He grinned slightly. "I'm not as good as my brother when it comes to it, but I'm pretty good."

"Being able to do this while talking is no small feat, you are awfully humble."

"I'll answer now." She took off her cloak and set her hands on her lap. Now that she knew Hashirama was such a man, she felt no reservations. "My immediate family are all alive in my homeland, and it's like that for many. Since we only inhabit that area we see no conflict and nobody can encounter us no matter how hard they try. But, some do still get killed, but more often than not they're trying to flaunt..."

She didn't wince from the pain that ripped through her-she lost friends and family regardless, and it pained her-it was a common thing on the mainland.

Hashirama only had one surviving brother.

She couldn't imagine losing any of her siblings.

Hashirama stayed silent observing her closely. She was certainly...Her curtain of hair that fell just beyond her waist and bright green eyes that danced with vitality. He rarely seen that kind of look, everyone didn't have it-there was the angry, hateful, vengeful, and every other sort of look, but very few held that bright gleam of a powerful will...

"You must be hungry." He said chugging down the rest of his drink. "I'll fix you something."

"No I'm not..." Mito said, struggling not to press her hand on her forehead.

Surely, Hashirama wasn't this dense...!?

"I insist."

"Thank you anyways..."

"I'm eating it too, so..." He said stubbornly, for some reason not going to let her deny his kind offer. It was going to be a long trip and he didn't doubt she would have half of the food left that she bought from those stands, this was a much better more suitable choice to make.

"Besides it's a long trip, conserve what you have." He said before standing up and walking back towards the staircase not turning around as if he knew Mito would follow him.

Yuko stood up carefully holding her cloak and following after his shadow, it was getting cold anyways and not digging into her supply of snacks didn't sound like a bad idea.

She would share if he had just asked.

"He really is dense..." She said to herself as she began to descend down the stairs, sniffing the air her eyes popping open with a certain glee followed by her stomach growling.

She walked into the cooking quarter, for lack of a better term, which wasn't much in terms of size or sophistication. She wasn't sure what was all on this boat, it was a pretty damn big boat, but it didn't have as much glamour as some of the boats-practical and simple. Not sophisticated by any means.

She took a seat on a mat setting her bag to the side and waited patiently for him to finish or speak to her, no need to start rambling on, plus she was a woman and was supposed to wait until she was spoken to-she was taught them by her parents, but her brothers were subjected to the same thing. You only speak when you are spoken to.

"Tell me. Why did you insist on taking me back?"

"You have family that wants to see you, I won't deny you or them the joy." Hashirama said modestly.

"Eat up!" He added eating at a fast pace.

She didn't respond verbally she grabbed her spoon shoving a spoonful of whatever it was in her mouth, it was a bit spicy and danced on her taste buds but wasn't unbearable and made her eyes tear up.

Mito blinked her eyes, one thing she knew didn't mix was Uzumaki and conflict. It was terrible, death, there was so much death around her, on the mainland, she knew it was more than a nightmare, there were memories that she tried to long suppress of being on the mainland. She was surprised when he showed up with Satoshi to save her when he did-no one would risk their lives for another, unless they were the same kin.

Hashirama was different...

"I thank you for your compassion, but I don't mind being in your presence."

Hashirama scratched the back of his head-his mother did raise him to be a proper and respectable gentleman. His father couldn't care less as long as he was powerful and mastered many things-everything was just a moot point.

"You belong there with them." Hashirama said, remaining rustic.

"Do you need a break?"

He just couldn't keep this boat going twenty four hours no matter how much chakra he had-shinobi could remain awake for days if necessary, but the body still needed rest as well as the mind.

She sighed putting her hair up in a neat ponytail why should she care if he stopped or not of if he could keep this boat going for twenty four hours? She was certain he could if he really tried, or wanted to.

"No, I have a clone doing it right now. I'm not as good as my brothers, I have to eat and sleep." Hashirama said with a light smile.

Tobirama could easily do something like this, and move even faster. He had the will-until he got to where he needed to be all things like hunger, food, etc they meant nothing. Kawarama's control was to such a immense degree he could do something like this while sleeping.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay?"

She changed out of her dirty clothes. Her outfit now consisted of a white yukata and nothing more. She always felt a lot better having something like this on. It wasn't too formal or expensive, and it allowed her to move without much trouble.

She left her room swiftly, going down the flight of stairs that lead to the cooking quarters.

"You're awake." Hashirama looked at her strangely.

"I said I'd be right back, not I'm going to sleep." Mito said with a small shake of her head. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Give or take eight more days, fortnight at the most" He answered.

"We need to take the safe routes to avoid conflicts on the outer islands if we get caught in the middle of one of these fights it's as good as over for the both of us. We also need to avoid the routes that are plagued by Kaiju...There's also Uchiha."

Mito tilted her head, curious. Hashirama never struck her to be like that in that sense-he wasn't like Tobirama who was ruthlessly pragmatic and feared anything he couldn't control or understand. It's the mistake he made with the Domou, and it's the mistake he made with the Subatsu. He was truly walking on the razor's edge doing what he did, what he would continue doing.

"Is what he said before bothering you?"

Hashirama offered no response, just continuing to stare at his hands. The Uchiha, normally didn't stoop so low. Even when Tajima was their leader never one time did they go after civilian villages. There were widespread attacks, of course, but they were not on this level. These Uchiha were extremely aggressive, and it was to such a staggering extent.

The Uchiha weren't cursed as Tobirama always put it.

They just didn't believe in love, so to speak. For the Uchiha power was everything, it is the only thing mattered.

But, they could also love intensely, and some could overcome the dogma. However, those that didn't overcome the dogma would be hateful. Bonds were just an means to an end.

The Senju was love...Their strength was love, and all of their bonds were their strength.

But, for the Uchiha. Their strength was their jutsu, their power came from their Sharingan, they didn't believe in love...They were even repulsed by it.

It all goes back to the two sons...One struggled and toiled, being the goofball and failure. The other was a genius, and knew it from an early age. Their father sent them both out, the older brother returned soon after, but the younger brother took a very long time to return. He wasn't a genius like his older brother, in fact he was so lacking he started to dig a hole to water by hand. Eventually all of the villagers joined him, together they dug until they hit water, and created a well of fresh water.

While the older brother returned alone, the younger brother returned with an entire village, and more of people.

All of the people he met on his journey, who at first distrusted him, who probably hated him...They came back with him, bonded through their trials and hardships.

For their father the choice was clear...The brothers were to help the villages they were sent to.

The older brother returned quickly, the village he went to ended up being destroyed by its own people. They worshiped him as a god for his great power and genius, he never taught them how to manage or communicate, he was the center of the power and when he left everything crumbled. The younger brother made a new well with the people of the village he was sent to, and they all came back with him. The village was sustained and in harmony, while the younger brother earned their hearts with his sincerity.

The older brother reasoned that his younger sibling was lacking and had to rely on other people-when he only relied on himself. He believed power was the only thing that mattered, and he'd force people to submit, but the younger brother believed that love was the only thing that mattered.

The younger was named successor. He got on his hands and knees and plead with his father that his elder brother become the rightful heir, it was his birth right, and his elder brother was far more skilled and talented than he was. After resolving to take his own life, so his elder brother could take the mantle-he was stopped by his elder brother.

They worked together, for years, but then...Something happened. The elder brother attacked his father, attacked his brother, and destroyed the village they lived in.

The elder brother founded his own sect later on in life, that idealized power.

His clan wasn't forceful or boastful, but because the world was in conflict they'd always have to fight for what they loved.

But, the Uchiha were forceful and boastful, they loved mayhem and war-it's what they lived for.

"I...Don't know." The tall Senju finally answered, a few dozen or so minutes passed by.

He had been so wrapped up in his train of thought.

"I don't think there's anyone strong enough in the Uchiha to challenge Madara for leadership, except for Izuna, but Izuna will always follow Madara."

Mito nodded silently.

His brother just never said things to say them, there was always concrete evidence and merit to go along with his words. Most of all Tobirama never wasted his breath, he talked when necessary, and everything he said carried weight. But, he knew for a fact Madara and Izuna would never fight, Madara loved Izuna dearly, but it's the only thing that made sense.

Who else was going to challenge Madara...

"Something...Strange is going on." Hashirama muttered quietly, feeling a small pulse of wariness. He didn't need to worry about Mikito or the Domou, which was a relief, but that didn't mean other clans were going to stop advancing on them.

There wasn't a single doubt about that, of that much Mito was certain. Something strange was going on around the world, and the Uchiha were effected as well...Whatever was happening was huge.

_Madara, have you..._

_The wind has changed direction and the moon..._

It was beaming high in the sky, free of any cover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

There wasn't a more pleasing sound to her ears than the crack of the bokken, suburitō, tanren bō, and the log-like bokken.

The scent of friction and collision combining the musty and thick scent of the dojo and perspiration was a very much welcomed pleasure for her. She'd never get tired of fighting on the front lines...It was her duty. But, this was her home, where she trained those wishing to join the Domou ranks and trained those who needed the skills to protect themselves-everyone in the Domou trains, it was very much mandatory and nobody was exempt.

Even if they didn't wish to become a shinobi or kunoichi the skills they were taught would protect them outside of their compound's walls.

More importantly this is where she could just let go of everything and focus on the one thing she loved most.

"More spirit!" She shouted.

"YAH!"

URAAGHH!

"YAH!"

"More spirit!"

"YAAHH!

URRAGGHH!"

"YAAAHH!"

"I want three thousand now, form seven!"

"YAAHH!"

Again!"

A small grin graced Mikito's face as she strolled through the rows of men and women, boys and girls practicing their form while others sparred a few feet ahead of the rows. The youngest was three years old right on the dot while the oldest was in their late twenties, there were several other older men and women watching over the rigorous practice, it was truly marvelous.

So many other clans held the woman down in chains the Domou treated them equally, they were very well educated not dumbed down for the men to use as toys. Where many other clans started the training at the age of five the Domouu started at the tender age of three, it made her proud her clan was the only one other than the Subatsu, Uzumaki, and Senju to give women the respect and dignity they deserved.

But, more importantly her clan stressed equality to all things-just not humans, but animals, and insects, nature itself. Superiority wasn't tolerated.

Her father, mother, uncle, siblings, cousins, friends had fought savagely tearing down anyone and anything that got in their way, many would consider it ruthless and highhanded, especially her uncle's, both brother's, father''s mother's and aunt's methods, but she understood why they went to such great and extreme lengths to protect their land, to protect each other. To protect these children, children who didn't know any better, that would have been slaughtered on the front lines in a heartbeat and just become another number... Just a statistic. But, her father, her mother, they didn't send children out even if things were dire, they'd head to the front lines themselves.

Heads would fly.

Whether there was one thousand foes or one billion they concluded without a single doubt that they'd be prepared for whatever lied out there, they'd be more than capable of handling it. Where many would sooner send a child out, her family did just the complete opposite of that and made it mandatory that they needed _at least _a decade's worth of training, sure this was unorthodox and impractical to some... But, she didn't care what others thought. Her father was regarded as a monster and feared by everyone, despised with a passion as well as feared by all.

"More spirit!" She shouted again, her voice loud and commanding.

"More spirit!" She repeated even more firmly slowly walking through the rows watching each single person carefully to correct their form if it was off even by a fraction, make sure the tip of the bokken was pointed up and not leering down by an inch or two, and more importantly observe their strength.

The cries and shouts weren't loud enough, not for her. She finally made her way back up to the head of the giant dojo resting on her knees. It didn't get any better than this.

"So, what do you think?" Mikito asked curiously, looking at her husband with a plain expression.

"I see you just jumped right back into the swing of things." Madara remarked with a small upturn of his lips.

"Naturally." There was a fondness in her voice that neither brother missed.

"They all have spirit, but the training itself..." Madara muttered watching everyone carefully. There had to be roughly about one thousand if not more people in total here the majority were children ranging from three years old to twelve years old, there were several teenagers in the mix naturally just on the verge of turning fourteen or fifth teen, the adults for the most part watched over the training with keen eyes while Mikito, Souji, and several others took to analyzing everyone on an individual basis.

Some were sparring with full gear on. But, there was...Intensity...

Something was there that he he hadn't seen up to this point, right now.

It looked like they were all fighting for real, but that's because...

Mikito nodded, silently agreeing with Madara.

"I've never seen thick bokken like this before. This form training with the wooden sword shaped like a log...It's not just a bamboo sword technique for hitting what is before the forearm. It is not to accustom your wrist for the weight of a real sword either. If it enters your face, the skull splits; if it enters the chest, the spine will be snapped...If it hits your forearm, then your wrist is cut off and falls...It doesn't feel like a match with bamboo swords. It was designed with a strong spirit for battle. If you...Don't truly have the resolve to attack the opponent, then you become so afraid you can't even train." Madara looked around more keenly.

It would explain why they were all so strong, all of these children were extraordinarily powerful and skilled.

"Anyone would be scared to face a real sword. You need to have the resolve to give your own head to the opponent. To be able to anticipate the opponent's actions in the midst of terror...If you lost that resolve it's all over. Death without victory and victory in name only."

It's the teaching of the Domou. Every single one of her kinsmen were resolved to give their head over, and never lost that resolve in the midst of terror, in the most dire of situations their resolve wasn't shaken. Never. It took a decade to fortify and strengthen that resolve. When those Domou went into battle they'd never falter or run, they'd face death with swinging blades and take a whole division down with them. They wouldn't run, and they wouldn't surrender. They'd never bow their heads. They'd wipe out their foes and come back home.

They'd do it together, share the burden of it all.

"I like it." Madara nodded appreciatively.

Though, he doubted the Uchiha would be ready for this-at first anyways. The warrior class wouldn't have as big of an issue. This training was intense, and to add to that the dojo was very humid. This sort of training was harsh...Unforgiving. It required a strong will and spirit.

"We can incorporate some of your clan's kenjutsu techniques into our training regimen-you have very deft stabs. Your taijutsu and ninjutsu are also very excellent."

She didn't need to say anything about genjutsu.

Madara nodded, having nothing more to add. The Domou had some training equipment he never seen before. They trained in a way he'd never seen before-of course the Uchiha were strict and intense with their own training, but this was a whole different realm. He wasn't going to try and question it. Whatever it was, it worked wonders.

"So, I should explain the basics of Domou training."

Madara, naturally perked up. Anything having to do with training or techniques, he was always all ears.

"We use weighted clothing. This is for two purposes. One is the regular weighted training, but the second is for a more focused weighted training that has to do with one's chakra. Tendon strength, ligament strength, muscle strength, explosiveness, power, flexibility, endurance, speed, dexterity, agility, and all physicality are the focus. There's also a very heavy emphasis on Aitorēningu We have special training equipment for a lot of the exercises. We focus on all of the arts, like I was telling you before."

Madara tilted his head to the side, raising a brow. "Weight training that has to do with the chakra?"

"Like how the weight training places stress on the body-the same applies to one's chakra and one's reserves. As one increases the weight their body can handle, one also increases the weight their chakra can handle. Though, it wouldn't be by pounds or anything like that, since it's not physical so to speak like our clothing."

"Isn't that a little detrimental?"

His question was well warranted, and many would considering it detrimental. However, it was the opposite. Madara was looking at from the standpoint they were all holding themselves back. The weighted clothing made them slower, their chaka going through something similar was nothing but a hindrance.

"Think of it like this. You started training at the age of three, and through progression you increase the weight your body and chakra can handle. When it comes time to unleash your full power. to let go of all your restraints.."

Madara widened his eyes a fraction. If what Mikito was saying was true that would mean they'd always be getting stronger in some way. Their chakra was being compressed in a way and forced down, the only way to proceed on with the training and getting stronger was to just do that-continue to train and through that struggle one would eventually need heavier weights for the body and chakra.

Their chakra will have grown stronger as well as their body. It'd get to such an extent where one would need their weighted gear just to maintain control over their chakra and prowess.

Body, will, and chakra growing powerful in sync.

"It may seem like a hindrance at first, but people like Souji, Ahiko, Rio, Misaka, Chiasa, Masa, Isamu, Isami, Shin, myself, and those who have been training for decades need this gear just so we don't let loose too much."

"And, Aitorēningu?"

"We don't have the Sharingan or a Dojutsu, but Aitorēningu is a heavy part of our training. We're able to receive more light than normal, and our low light vision is very acute as well."

Madara crossed his arms over his chest, fixing her with a pointed gaze.

"Well, the tomoe in your Sharingan are sort of like pupils, you have one of those plus a regular pupil. You're receiving a lot of light at once-when you use the Mangekyo the tomoes merge and form one large pupil. I guess you could say it broadens your visual acuity, but if you could broaden your visual acuity with the three tomoe Sharingan...Broaden it before the Sharingan is ever awakened."

"Inquisitive of you..." Madara looked at Mikito with some caution-she wasn't too far off with what she was saying.

"It's all just theory and my observations, until I'm able to look at the scrolls and information."

"Since you don't have a dojutsu, what do you do in the dark?" Madara was genuinely curious-every shinobi clan had some sort of eye training-it honed the reflexes among other things, but he hadn't heard of any actually channeling any chakra into their eyes to enhance them-only the Uchiha focused chakra into and around their eyes.

"Besides the survival training I received growing up, I channel chakra into my eyes. But, you've already come to that conclusion, yes?"

"Daichi and a few others would mutter about the Domou, you and your brother being unaffected by the Sharingan."

"Genjutsu uses the mental energy-brain energy of the one casting it and the one being subjected to it. If your mind is a steel fortress, there's nothing that can penetrate it."

If there was one thing that could really put fear in the Uchiha it was when their eyes were useless against their foes. It happened many times, actually. Some foes were too physically powerful and fast-they couldn't follow their movements, and others had severe training to repel any genjutsu without much effort. The Uchiha would always have an edge in genjutsu, and they could capture their foes-but then there were shinobi like Toka that surpassed them with her own genjutsu, and Sasuke who couldn't be effected by any genjutsu.

If what she was saying was true, then genjutsu was useless to even try.

Madara set his jaw lightly, neck muscles a bit taut.

"Anyways, I have to show you to the next twenty kenjutsu dojos, and then there's the taijutsu dojos, and all the others."

"How many are there?" Madara smiled uneasily.

"Over five thousand in total, but we won't be visiting them all. I want you to go to the main ones so you're familiar with everything and everyone."

Madara just shook his head.

"Mikito-sama, who is that?" A few children pointed at Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Mikito regarded him gently.

"I am indebted to you for saving my grandma's life. Whatever it is you wish for me to do, I will do it." He said calmly, but there was sincerity in his tone that couldn't be mistaken.

Mikito nodded, acknowledging that she heard him. "Very well, I want you to spar with the children."

"Yume!"

A girl with long black hair and brown skin came sprinting up towards them with a huge smile. "Yes!"

"I want you to spar with Kagami-kun."

Kagami regarded Yume closely. She wore a pair of black hakama and a light blue kimono. Her eyes were big and brown, like any child's. She couldn't be much older than him, or had to be younger than himself. Those eyes were way too big, bright, and innocent for her to be anywhere near the age of twelve.

"I'm not going to hold back, I've heard you're really strong." Yume said, slowly bringing her log-like bokken forward, stance strong. Her hands c grip the top most part and middle of it. She exhaled briefly, hardening her will.

"Yes." Kagami said, remaining polite as he stood up, clasping the log-like bokken firmly with both hands. It was the exact one that he used at Hesui's and Toka's dojo, give or take a few inches wider or thicker, but there was no glaring difference between the two of them.

"The match will end when of you lands two hits. Begin!" Toka shouted, throwing her arm down for emphasis.

Kagami took a breath, sliding his right foot back a few inches.

Yume copied his action, but brought her legs just a bit closer together. Her eyes were set and her stance was very strong, there were no glaring openings that he could spot-even if he were to activate his Sharingan, her stance wouldn't falter in the slightest.

_She's strong._

"Yaaahhh!"

She bolted forward in a flash-it was startlingly fast, but he measured her tip and with deft speed arced his thick training sword up to meet her's. The dull crack of wood bounced off of the walls, signaling the first clash.

Twenty more followed, thunderous, his joints shaking.

He shifted forward, pressing ahead with his lead foot.

Yume shifted to the side, swinging up from her side, skewing Kagami's attack by a few inches and keeping him locked.

They went back and forth, again and again. There was no clear winner.

Kagami was a bit shorter than her, but used he small size to get passed her reach and dart in for a strike.

She was very swift and had good footwork.

"Haaaa!"

Kagami flooded his body with chakra, crushing it down in his bones. The bokken sent continuous shock waves through his arms and wrists. Each attack and block took every ounce of his strength and will to block. It traveled down into his legs and strained his lowerback He couldn't swing this around as easily-there was a lot more weight to this and forced him to be more practical in his attack and defense. If he didn't block and let this thick log hit him, it very well could break bones. It could split into his skull. Break his spine. Shatter his collarbone.

However, he had to move faster.

He upped his intensity, teeth clenching hard as he slid back, darting forward, narrowly deflecting Ayame's well timed thrust.

"Ohhhh!" The dull throb ached his wrists and arms, but he held off Yume with as much strength as he could muster. He slammed his lead foot forward, pushing passed the blade and aiming right for the top of her skull.

Yume twisted around the strike, striking his side once, smoothly transitioning and swinging up for his head.

Kagami shifted passed her attack, pressing forward with a swift thrust.

"Got you." Yume smiled briefly as she tapped the top of his head with her wooden blade, the sweat running down her head creased with her smile.

Kagami smiled, nodding his head.

He never forgot what this was like. This wasn't anything like the sparring sessions he was accustomed to, he only sparred like this one time before but it stuck with him.

Yume took steady breaths her face having a hint of a blush from all her exertion. Her right hand shook as she clasped her training sword as tight as she could. "You're really strong, Kagami-kun."

He chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. "You're very strong, Yume-san."

She smiled softly, head tilting a little to the side.

"Will you spar me next?"

"No, I want to spar with Kagami!"

"No, I want to!"

"No! Me!"

Kagami was spent as he plopped down, the very last children who was just three got finished sparring him-he won some of his spars, some were ties, some lasted because they'd each get one hit and it'd come down to the last millisecond.

"Everyone except for Yume and Kagami get into formation!" Hayami shouted, looking at Mikito.

"I'm going to be heading to the Taijutsu dojo in the north after this, I'll let the Head Master know that you're going to be coming within the days."

Mikito nodded, looking to Kagami and Yume. "Are you two okay being here alone?"

Yume nodded, but looked to Kagami for clarity.

"No." Kagami shook his head gently.

Madara exited the dojo swiftly followed by Mikito, both of them discussing critical.

Do you like the training?" Yume raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Yeah."

He loved it if he had to be honest and he'd only been at it for about a half hour, probably less. He could really get used to it.

Yume took a swig of water, eyes closed as he swallowed the cool liquid. "It was a little scary at first. Really scary, actually. We don't just use the regular bokken. We have use a bokken that's like a log. If we get scared we can't train with each other. If we can't train we can't get stronger."

Kagami nodded slowly.

* * *

The Shimura compound had four wings one in each cardinal direction. In the east was the medical wing where the injured were brought and the dead were buried. In the west was what one could consider the city; that's where most of the shops were and where many of the members lived. In the north was their blacksmith who was always pounding away, and lastly in the south was where his office was located and where most of the activity took place besides in the west.

Daishiro headed for her office as soon as he came back from the months' long war knowing there was something that needed to be signed and confirmed, read, or just thrown out. More importantly it was a chance to go through intelligence from the Shimura's spy network. His wife did as she said she would and he couldn't be any happier with her efforts.

Even though Mikito was a bleeding heart, she put that aside when it came to the welfare of the Domou children.

A knock snapped him from the document he was currently reading from the Damiyo in the Fire country.

"Enter."

The door opened and in stepped Kosuke and Ajo.

Daishiro raised an eyebrow at the two as they sat down. "Are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah." Kosuke nodded in confirmation adjusting the strap around his waist that kept her swords in place.

"We've already confirmed what the situation is, and what it'll lead to, but there's something I need to confirm." Ajo added with narrow eyes.

Daishiro nodded.

"Something strange is going on with the Uchiha."

Daishiro looked back down at the document before looking up.

"There could have been a change in leadership. In any case there are some Uchiha coming in our direction, they must be dealt with. In addition to them we have the Sarutobi as well-Fumio noted there were three units around our outskirts."

He was interested at the very least. He had faced off against many Uchiha, all of them prideful to a fault. Never once would they stoop this low-but there were those times in history when they were spread out. He already knew which direction this was heading towards-it was all too obvious. The Fire damiyo made it all too obvious.

The last conflict...

"You really think so?" Kosuke asked, confused.

"It's possible. Uchiha are known to kill each other." Daishiro answered in his reticent way.

Ajo narrowed his eyes. "That's impossible..."

Kosuke shugged. "Madara would never kill Izuna and vice versa...More importantly."

Daishiro nodded.

"Perhaps there has been a change of leadership...Or a rift." Ajo muttered with tight eyes.

"In any case we're going to focus on what we know at the present. Three units of Sarutobi and two units of Uchiha have been spotted around our outskirts and are heading east. You will both take Danzo and two units with you, don't forget to check them thoroughly..."

"Understood."

Daishiro got back to his work, slowly opening the scroll-stamped flamboyantly with the Fire damiyo's signature.

There wouldn't be much more time...The way Syrus and the Subatsu recently mowed through the Sarutobi...

There's no way Sasuke was going to let the chance pass him up.

There's no way he'd let _this _chance pass him up.

The message was all too clear.

"Fumio. Goro. What's the status on those clans?"

The two men phased into sight from the shadows.

"The Yuki appear to be getting ready for their attack-there are reports of Kaguya venturing out by boatloads. The Hoshigaki and Hozuki have naturally taken the chance to attack them, and each other."

Daishiro nodded. "What of the Terumi clan?"

"They're remaining elusive at the moment. Should we really be concerned with them, what of the Fire damiyo..."

"Patience, Goro...We must see how this plays out first."

He never questioned his leader, but the Fire damiyo needed to be taken out, right at this moment. "Our clan as well as many more are in danger."

"Precisely why we must wait."

* * *

Danzo was dressed in his war attire consisting of dark armor. Four katanas were secured on his back and a tanto was sheathed on his lower back. He headed to the location where Madara first said they were seen. It was mainly woodland with a few fields in the distance with a river that produced many sources of food for their clan, basically it was an essential location that kept their clan supported, with more men going off to battle, more children were born and needed to be taken care of.

Daishiro could have sent a unit of his finest men out here to deal with the Senju but he took upon himself to send a message. Stay away.

He was adept at sensory and could pick out the unit without a second thought, there were three units of Sarutobi, consisting of ten shinobi each, and two units of Senju consisting of twelve shinobi each. Just like his leader said they were on the northeastern border of their territory. He couldn't hold back the snarl of anger that escaped the back of his throat they were getting gutsy more so than usual, before they wouldn't dare move so close.

Damn Senju.

Damn Sarutobi.

Grabbing one of the hilts of his many swords he pushed chakra into his legs. His speed more than tripled, his onyx black eyes flicking in every direction taking in the details of his surroundings as they passed by in a flash, Izuna was always observant and could pick apart even the tiniest things if he seen for a moment that's all it took. He was used to this place, this is where he used to sneak off to do his own training growing up, while his father was a good teacher, he needed time alone to hone everything.

Not only were they treading on Shimura territory they were treading too damn close to _his _training ground.

His eyes narrowed as he caught the symbol emblazoned on their armor, he seen the curved ends with the line going through the middle. The symbol alone was enough to make his blood boil, there were twenty four in total, the Sarutobi's symbol caught his attention next, and there thirty of them. They were older than him by give or take ten years at the least, forty years the oldest, judging from their stubble and facial hair.

e landed on top of a tree branch staring down at the men.

They all shot their heads up in alarm, their eyes narrowed as they quickly dug into their belts to pull out kunai or drew their swords-the Senju and Sarutobi took notice of each other, some formed hand seals-ready to change the landscape with ninjutsu.

"You're trespassing..." Danzo said coldly but moved swiftly, with speed that bellied the impossible he drew four kunai in a row sending the tips sinking into two Senju's necks and two Sarutobi's throats.

Gaping holes remained.

"Shit!" A man snapped glowering up at him with absolute hatred.

"You should know that even stepping foot here is a death sentence." Danzo sneered jumping off of the branch and landing on the ground a few feet away.

_Here I go! _He blurred, propelling himself forward. The Senju he connected with gurgled as blood rushed out of the wound at the center of his chest his hands instinctively went to the wound. Three more charged in while the other sixteen or so retreated back going through a flash of hand seals.

Danzo tore his blade from the man's neck ducking under the slash of the shuriken aimed to cut his throat, with another flick he ran the blade forward pushing off to the side watching with coldness as he severed the arm right from a Senju's torso. The blood splatter was ridiculous.

He shifted his head back dodging another kunai that skimmed by his cheek a Sarutobi threw at him, the second one meeting its mark on the Senju's skull. Danzo twisted while speeding off, slashing to the side hearing the throaty scream as a pint of blood flew in every direction soaking his dark uniform beneath his armor.

Kosuke and Ajo made their presences known, sweeping through their foes.

"Suiton: Bakusui No Jutsu!" At the same time the unit of Senju inhaled deeply, spitting out a large amount of water, the water twisted defying gravity itself as it swirled at dangerous speeds. Tree bark split and chipped and branches were completely torn from the combined force of the jutsu. Ajo was already on the move flashing his hands through several seals slamming them in the seal of tiger while inhaling deeply.

He should have known that those first few were a distraction for the others to execute a collaboration technique, the jutsu itself was a high level but split between them it wasn't nearly as taxing and it quickly grew in size.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" The Sarutobi shinobi parted their lips, unleashing waves of fire that quickly grew in size as it spread itself outward. The two attacks met in an explosion that shook the entire area from its power and magnitude, the air hissed as steam swarmed around, covering everything for a good ten miles in any direction even going as far up as the tree tops.

Ajo smirked to himself, lunging forward and bringing the blade down slicing a man's head from his shoulders kicking the body aside and moving onto the next. He felled ten more, not even giving them a chance to scream.

"Damn Shimura!" A Senju spat venomously.

"Retreat!" One spat in disdain turning around on a dime, his loud scream silenced as Danzo swiped his sword, watching the Senju's head fly off.

"Handle those cowards, Danzo. Bring every body back here."

"Understood." Danzo nodded to Ajo before sprinting after Kosuke.

"No one is retreating. You're all going to die, and when I'm through with you-I will kill you." He blocked and dodged the erratic swings of a shuriken, he parried a thrust bringing his sword down cutting off the Senju's and Sarutobi's left hands in one motion, before the men could even scream Ajo pushed chakra into his hands, slamming his palms into their faces feeling the bones buckle from the force and give way.

Their body flew to the side rolling across the ground until they came to a stop, battering through a tree.

Ajo spat on the ground as he approached the injured men flicking the katana he first used to the side ridding it off blood.

"Start talking."

He punched them both in the stomach taking pleasure in their pained wheezing.

"G-Go to hell!" The Senju snarled spitting, but Ajo moved his head away at the last minute.

"Lying Senju..."

He finished him off without mercy.

A Sarutobi shinobi appeared before him, at the last moment shifting his stance, moving lower and spreading his legs much wider. Ajo shifted back as quickly as possible, and the shinobi slammed the edge of his hand into his neck. He flipped over him, twisting and facing forwards, blocking Ajo's quick punch with both arms, letting the impact carry him back some.

"Guess I missed one of you monkeys...No matter, you death is coming soon. I already know your intentions."

"You may think so...Killing me won't change the tides."


	94. Continuity

"Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!"

Hidan

* * *

The Domou are austere and ascetic.

Madara knew this very well, now, though he didn't know it before. He knows from first hand experience, their strict code and ethics they all follow when they come of age, their training regimens, and just their daily lives. Now, one could argue that discipline and austere are the same thing-but at their core, they are two very different things. Discipline can be more likened to a large group, they all get on the same page, strive forward, etc. Austere is every single one person being severely disciplined, being austere is moving as one.

Every person has their goal, their objective, what they strive for, and they come together with everyone else.

Now, ascetic was something different...The Uchiha weren't ascetic by any means. They had luxurious and exquisite things. The Domou, being ascetic, didn't have anything of the sort.

He knew very little about the Domou, the powerful clan, other than the rumors about them, nothing else was very available. He really couldn't invest anything in the rumors, and couldn't even take them with a grain of salt, not even a grain of sand. He never believed rumors, even when he was still a child, and he first heard the rumor of the cannibals that drink blood of their victims-the West, where no one dared to go.

Seeing them fight and more importantly how they lived, the rumors were exaggerated, exasperated, and every other word in the book. They didn't drink blood, nor did they eat human flesh, and they weren't bloodthirsty. Now, if they were provoked and pushed, they wouldn't hold back. But, they weren't out seeking conflict like many clans including his own, the Senju, Inuzuka, and Sarutobi to just name a few-they kept to themselves.

So, he really couldn't expect anything less than everything to transition smoothly, and proceed smoothly from there on after. Whether they had gripes or not didn't matter, they all went along their usual schedules. Of course the changes sent waves, and there were some that were shocked, others not so much, and for some it didn't matter one way or another. The hellish training continued. Missions were taken, and all of them from civilian villages.

The Uchiha were disciplined, not all of them were severely self disciplined, and some would always object or rebel against something or another. It hindered things in the long run, it's why they were once spread out over multiple compounds, now why they were divided in two, and why his father unified the entire clan early on during his time as leader. But, now that will change, these Uchiha here will become severely self disciplined-they won't be so lofty.

The code and ethics of the Domou will ensure it. Cruelty, wickedness, hatred, hubris, the thirst for power and war, all of it and everything even remotely associated with these was prevented from ever taking a firm grip within the Domou clan. Ahiko is the furthest thing from cruel, and Souji for all of his brusqueness isn't cruel at all. When they were in battle, their opponents felt no pain-they ended it within an instant.

The code and ethics were straightforward and direct, so there could be no ounce of confusion.

Knowing this it wasn't a surprise that after visiting three hundred dojos he'd have to be up and moving by at least ten o clock. He always loved to see new things when it came to combat, and the Domou truly didn't disappoint. Some of their dojos had thousands of people, others had hundreds, some had a few dozen, and there were others that had just a few people. It still took some time, because in addition to meeting the Head Masters of the respective dojos, he had to meet the students all of them being between the ages of three and thirteen, though there were people in their twenties to forties in the dojos as well.

Rubbing the base of his forehead, he opened his eyes to capture his wife in all of her glory, sitting just inches away from him hard at work. Now, he should have his own office to work, like Izuna, but working with Mikito was surprisingly very pleasant. She was very quiet, efficient, got things done quick, and has an obsession it seemed with keeping things organized.

It was surprising since they were at each other's throat over every single little thing, especially when it came to strategies just a little over a year ago.

Yes, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Madara."

"Hn."

Mikito shook her head. "How'd are those missions with the civilian villages?"

Madara didn't roll his eyes or sigh like he wanted to. How dare Mikito shake her head like that! He went through his mental checklist, humming to himself as he considered an appropriate answer. Frankly speaking the Uchiha never bothered with the likes of civilian villages because it was far below them in their eyes; they're a pedigree breed of shinobi and they should only get the best, nothing less than that would satisfy them. So, they stuck with the damiyos and lords for higher pay, and because of their social stature.

Most civilians are just merchants or dirt poor with nothing. It's not to say that civilian villages weren't under the protection of the Uchiha clan, many were, but that was a whole different sort of deal.

However, the Domou didn't share the same views when it came to this, naturally. The Domou were the furthest thing from the Uchiha when it came to arrogance. In fact, most of the missions at this very moment were coming from a multitude of civilian villages that were requesting help because shinboi, rogues, bandits, and ronin were trying to plunder them. Most of their missions did come from civilian villages in fact, though damiyos and lords did contact them, they always didn't answer the lofty nobles.

But, even stranger was the fact that Rio, Mitsuki, Shinpachi, and more importantly Yamanami and Keisure have been bringing back villagers from the villages they save from being plundered. Women, men, children, animals, elders, the entire village was brought back to the gates.

He didn't really have the heart to say no, since these people were just being harassed and threatened by the likes that would kill for even less than getting shoved in the shoulder. But, they had no idea what they were in for, all because they are civilians wouldn't exempt them from this code, and they would have to train. He also couldn't argue about it, because he didn't want to call a meeting for something like this.

"There were mostly just ronin and bandits, of course some rogues. Harada mentioned there were Uchiha around the village he went to, but they weren't close enough to attack." Madara decided to answer a bit rustic, scratching at the back of his head.

"It's going to them some time to adjust."

"Naturally."

Madara narrowed his eyes for a second. "Mikito, about the Terumi."

"Hmm?"

He considered what the Terumi clan was proposing. They were weary of the conflicts and wanted to escape the bloodshed, they wanted to come to the Domou's, his domain now, as well, in order to escape that. However, nothing was so simple and no one was so caring that they'd go to such a length just to save their own kin-there was always an ulterior motive.

If the Terumi clan know that the Domou and Uzumaki have always been at peace and on good terms, there's more than a chance that they'd use that to their advantage. They could come here, use them, and launch an attack on the Uzumaki. It wasn't too far out of the picture, considering they had a straight shot to hit the Uzumaki from here-granted they'd have to go through the smaller countries, Fire country, encountering danger and foes at every little half step.

If they were thinking of doing such a thing then that meant there'd only be reward and no risk, which meant children would likely be on the battlefield.

Quite frankly he didn't want any children dying, whether they hailed from the Uchiha or Black Mist clan.

They could prevent this now, but it'd likely involve killing the current leader, launching them into a war with the Terumi.

"They're only saying that because they want to use your connections with the Uzumaki to ambush them." Madara kept it short and simple, frowning the entire time he was speaking.

Attacking the Uzumaki was literally impossible, and everyone including his own clan knew this very well. They were on their one isolated island, surrounded by other islands that had monsters and other crazy shit on them, and then there were the Kaiju roaming through their waters which were rumored to be controlled by their peerless fuinjutsu. Truly any sort of attack would only lead to large scale casualties, it'd be a massacre.

"I had a feeling it was something along those lines, but I still wish to speak with her."

Madara clenched his teeth for a bare second. "Why?"

"She isn't lying when she says that she wants to get her clan out of there and is weary of all the conflict. While there are many clans that no longer send children to war, there are clans that still do, and those clans consist of clans in the Water country. I want to speak with her...She was able to come to this decision, and regardless of her reasons she wants to come here and so..."

Madara kept his temper reined in, knowing well enough that if he was to start yelling Mikito would shout right back at him. For her the children were the most important, and she'd bend over backwards for them-it was so selfish, but he couldn't be mad at her. Children were always the first to die. However, reasons meant everything, if they didn't than the Subatsu and Senju would still be allies, not broken off.

"Mikito, how do you know she isn't lying?"

"Because, a woman would never lie about such a thing. If she's been forced to children out, I don't care if she hails from the Water country she is anguished when they don't return. She may want to use the Uzumaki's seals to place a barrier around the Terumi compound, she may not even want to attack, but we have to account for all possibilities. If anything, she is going to such lengths so she doesn't have to..."

"Send children to an early death." Madara finished with a sigh.

"So, I'm going to speak with her, and hopefully afterwards she and the Terumi will be together with us."

Madara shook his head at that statement. If the Terumi were to join them, it'd have huge implications. A clan from the Water country emigrating to the West. It wouldn't be a village by any shot, three clans couldn't make a village in his opinion, but...

It was a start. A huge start. The Terumi being from the Water country, the Uchiha being from the Fire country, and the Domou being from the West. Perhaps the Hoshigaki would join them, then the Fuma, and he couldn't forget the clans his wife mentioned that the Domou are all on good terms with and have been for centuries.

He wasn't sure if he should be excited or solemn about the whole situation.

On one end this was happening, but somewhere else...

Hashirama...

"When will she be arriving here then?"

"Within a fortnight at the latest, two days earliest."

Madara grunted. "Let's check in on them. I want to see how they're progressing."

He could really go without this headache of a thought process, and the paperwork, though technically it is important since it's getting put onto him. But he is also leader. Well, Shinpachi, Misaka, or Norio will take care of it in his place. Somebody will.

"That is a good idea." Mikito agreed.

They left their office and headed for the nearest dojo. Rather than separating the Uchiha and sending them off to different dojos they'd all be going to one dojo. He thought this was best since he assumed some of the dojos with few people was because they were specialists and experts in that area. Though they do have taijutsu dojos, kenjutsu dojos, etc, some of them are geared towards a certain aspect. Some of them have more than one art being taught at once.

The Dojo they were heading to was the first one Mikito took him to yesterday. It was one of the larger dojos where everyone of all ages and skill attended on the daily basis-there had to be roughly two thousand people in total at any given time. While there were many high ranking people within each dojo, there was only one Head Master and they were the strongest-they determined the training regiment along with himself and the other leaders, now. Before it had just been with Mikito and Souji most likely.

He felt a small bout of anxiousness, but it quickly faded as he came to a halt in front of the dojo. It could easily house two thousand people and then some, with its wide berth of a foundation and strong pillars that held everything else together. The roof was practical and accommodated to fend of the persistent moisture that would often grace them.

They entered the dojo, he let Mikito take the lead. Upon entering he was stunned into silence as usual, but he was also a little stunned to see Uchiha children and women with the thick bokken in their hands, but not using them. He realized what it was within a second-fear, they were afraid to train because if that bokken made contact there'd be serious injuries.

While every Dojo had high ranking students and such these was only one Head Master.

The Head Master of this dojo was a young woman by the name of Akame. From her appearance she had to be twenty best, or seventeen youngest. She was a little on the short side, about five foot four and had round red eyes eyes with dark brown-almost black hair hair matching with the color of her hair, or contrasting depending on how looked at it. Her hair was a bit more tamed, but still long and abundant, reaching down to the back of her calves with some bangs hanging over her eyes.

He remained silent, simply observing everyone go about their katas and sparring, the dojo was huge, so there was a lot going on. This was one of the dojos that had everything within the training regiment, just not one art.

_It's humid in here... _Madara scowled, pulling on the collar of his black shirt in an attempt to cool off.

"Mikito." Akame smiled softly, turning her head so she was gazing at her leader from the corner of her eye.

"Madara." She eyed him gently, with a somewhat blank look.

"Akame." Madara nodded his head gently.

"Akame." Mikito returned the smile, eyes softening as she watched her surroundings. "I see everything is going smoothly."

"Yes. Everyone has adjusted to the changes in the regiment and curriculum. Though the Uchiha are known for relying on their Sharingan, many of their kenjutsu techniques are very deft. Their taijutsu is also very impressive, utilizes a lot of speed and fluid movements. Madara, do you just use a gunbai? Do more Uchiha use it?"

"I'm the only one." Madara nodded.

It was quite an odd weapon, but it allowed him to utilize his wind jutsus which was his affinity, not fire, make his fire jutsus even more devastating, and also allowed him to use his reflecting jutsus to a deadly degree. It also served as a dual weapon along with his sickle, when he got into his rhythm few people could get around his ever evolving barrier. The gunbai was as solid as steel, it can deflect swords, shurikens, and anything of the sort, and when it made contact it is capable of breaking bones and crushing organs.

However, the last one would be achieved if he were to use in a more direct and blunt manner, which he didn't normally.

"Perhaps we can sit down later and discuss the techniques of this weapon. Afterwards we can put together a regiment and curriculum for it. We use a lot of weapons, but the gunbai is something that has evaded us." Akame said, her expression remaining blank as she spoke, but there was a level of enthusiasm in her voice.

Madara raised an eyebrow, a bit perplexed. "Really?"

"Your gunbai is as solid as steel, if not more solid. It can easily deflect swords and other projectiles, we could make some larger or smaller than yours, but they could have the same durability, for instance. You use it along with your sickle, you're able to keep things ranged, but can move in at anytime for a direct attack."

"We could open up a dojo for it." Mikito thought a loud, eyes trained up towards the sky.

"I see, that's a good idea." Madara couldn't help but agree with the both of them.

If there were people capable of mastering the complex and meticulous movements involved in wielding the gunbai and sickle in tandem, mastering one was difficult enough and even with his Sharingan he had a hard time getting his movements to stay in sync, and there was also the issue of telegraphing, which is something he trained to eliminate totally. But, when using two weapons like the gunbai and sickle in tandem, one would always have a small opening.

"You'll have to be the Head Master of the Dojo since no one here is accustomed to the gunbai." Mikito said thoughtfully.

Madara tensed. "You've used it before, and have a very good grasp of it."

"But, you actually know the ins and outs of it, Madara. Once there is someone that can best you, you won't be Head Master, unless you challenge them for that again." Mikito gave him a blank look, like he should have known better.

He couldn't be annoyed with the look she was giving him at the moment, after all she was right. He knew the ins and outs of it, and while his wife did have a very good grasp on it she wasn't on the same level as him. He really didn't want to take the position since he didn't considering himself a very good teacher, but as soon as there was someone that could push him to his limits he'd let them take the position.

"Very well."

"I can't wait to see how you are with children." Mikito said, mirth shining in her eyes.

"It'll be interesting." Akame nodded steadily.

_Women... _Madara grumbled to himself, shaking his head at their antics.

Akame and Mikito shared smiles, their eyes shimmering.

"It'll take some time to build the dojo, and before we do that we have to work out the regiment and curriculum." Akame said.

Madara nodded in understanding, letting his eyes roam through the were three year olds all the way to forty year olds. Everyone was hard at work, training, sparring, going through their katas, and it was all done with so much intensity. If one didn't know any better, and if he didn't know any better, it'd look like they were trying to kill each other or at the very least trying to cause severe harm.

But, that wasn't the case.

What intensity...

What ferocity...

Even the Uchiha weren't this extreme when they were training.

His eyes settled on Uchiha settled into a corner all looking a bit timid. Even the civilians that members of the Domou were bringing back were training. They may have not been sparring with the others or doing anything advanced, but they took that massive step forward. This training definitely wasn't suited for everyone-it belonged to a special breed that had the will and spirit to push through. Not everyone had such spirit and will though.

"Why are they over there?" Madara asked, finally speaking after his long moment of staring.

"I've been unable to get any Uchiha to cooperate-those who are used to combat have adapted pretty quickly, I'll admit. But the women and children are very timid, the ones still over there. The former slaves, servants, and the medics are also hesitant." Akame spoke softly. There was no disdain or criticism in her tone, only a gentle understanding of what could be going through their respective minds in that moment. They weren't raised up this way, like she, and countless others before her had been.

From a young age great responsibility was placed on their shoulders. They didn't have to grow up fast so to speak, they weren't sent out to war zones or battlefields, though they could and did take missions in order to gain experience. They could be children still, but the day their training begins everything changes. Every single thing they did was geared towards training them-their clothes were weighted, their zori, their brooms and buckets, everything...

Truly they lived in a different world from others-one just didn't get a welcome back when they returned or knocked on the gates and were let in. They had to open the gates by themselves, which was much easier said than done.

She also didn't like failing or failure in general, and she had failed in getting these Uchiha to train. They were a stubborn bunch, but she didn't force the issue since there were a lot of women and children.

"I'll handle this..." Madara scowled, fed up with this display of petulant cowardice.

"Let me, please." Mikito grasped his shoulder.

"What?"

Mikito nodded gently, her lips firmly pressed. She waited until Madara remained still to remove her hand and walked towards the Uchiha at a steady pace, eyes narrowing just a bit. She could understand the reason they were so timid-while the Uchiha weren't slouches by any means when it comes to training, this sort of training was hellish, and the dojo could get extremely humid. Rather than tear into them, she stopped just a few inches before them and remained silent. She simply observed them and their expressions, their hair, their eyes, everything.

"Mikito-sama..."

She turned towards the voice, the owner of it, and shifted so she could fully to face the woman that had to be in her late twenties. She had ivory skin, midnight black hair with just a few spikes in it, and shining onyx eyes-typical Uchiha traits.

"Mikito is just fine. Sabuki, what is on your mind?"

The woman pursed her lips.

"I'm scared." A boy said.

He couldn't be older than four. with a head of messy black hair.

"What's your name?"

"Tetsunosuke."

"What if we get hit with one of these? We are medics, not warriors." Iwao asked, slightly stern faced.

Mikito ignored Iwao for the moment, keeping her focus on Tetsunosuke and the children.

"There is nothing wrong with being scared, child. That is why you must root your resolution. Your little hands will grow into the hands of a man, and you will become strong."

Mikito smiled at the group of children slowly coming to crouch in front of them, seeing her expression reflecting back at her in their big eyes. Some of them opened their mouths, awed, curious, and just in wonder with her. Their eyes, so wide and bright, innocent, not yet accustomed to the harsh and rotten world around them. They haven't taken a life, they know nothing of life and death, the twisted morals of man, nothing of this harsh and unforgiving life.

She'd protect them and make sure they had the strength to survive once they enter the harsh world. To survive the wars that they will no doubt be in when the time comes. When they make that choice for themselves.

"You must become strong in order to protect each other, to protect your siblings, and to protect this land. Take heart youngsters."

The children looked at each other before looking back at Mikito, some of them moving towards her and gripping the sleeve of her kimono. Their little minds were fast at work, and within a few minutes they all gathered around her. It was the simple fact they didn't want their siblings to die, and didn't want to die themselves. In order to ensure that never happened they'd get stronger.

"Okay!"

Mikito couldn't hide her grin, at all. She adored children, adored these Uchiha children, and she could just gobble them up!

"Listen to Akame-san. She is the Head Master of this dojo." Mikito steered herself back onto the objective at hand, turning to the young woman.

"Will you stay?"

Mikito nodded at the child, a little girl, that asked.

"We'll be going through the basics, katas, and some other things. So no sparring at the moment..." Akame's voice trailed off as she got further and further away.

With that sorted out, Mikito turned her focus onto Iwao. The man didn't look none too pleased that he and his medics had to do this sort of training. He must have assumed that they'd just be doing medical training, but things were made very clear at the beginning.

"You must block the bokken." She said bluntly.

"How?" A few Uchiha asked.

"Resolve yourself to attack, to make the next move. Resolve yourself to block, to defend."

"Souji-sama, said that we'd be able to train in the medical arts. There was nothing said about this type of training"

"Yes, you can, but you still have to do this training. We made it clear. One day you may be on the field of battle, you may make that choice on your own, and you must have the skills and strength to protect yourself. In order to come back home, you must have the skills and strength. If you wish to heal others who are in battle, you must have the skills and strength to not only keep them alive, but to keep yourself alive." Mikito stressed.

"How will you save a comrade if you're unable to counter a sword technique? You'll be killed, as your comrade, and losing a medic is the worst thing that can happen. They are rare." Mikito added, voice gaining a slight edge to it.

It'd do no good if they were killed while healing, and it'd be because of her own incompetence that they'd be killed.

It wasn't going to happen.

Iwao bit his tongue before he could say his retort. He was going to say something along the lines of 'this is no different from the Uchiha flaunting their prowess and being so proud' but he truly thought better of it after absorbing her words. It wasn't about flaunting his abilities, or any single person's, it was about having the skills and power to protect himself. Having the skills and power to return home safely. It was about him having strength, so no one could walk over him, so he could stand proud.

But, this method of training...He'd never seen anything like it before-one would think the Domou were going all out against each other the way their bokken echoed from the walls and their spirited screams pierced through the air itself.

However, if it meant that his fellow medics could live long lives without the constant badgering that they suffered before, he'd endure it.

"You don't have to fight in the wars."

"Unless I make that decision for myself?"

Mikito nodded.

A bit surprised with her straightforwardness and sincerity, Iwao swallowed all of his complaints and nodded his head.

"Very well, I understand."

"Go to Akame, she will get you and everyone under you adjusted."

Iwao nodded slowly, gesturing his fellow medics to follow.

Mikito turned her gaze onto her last problem to fix. The women.

They would be the most difficult since they've been conditioned from an early age to just be a good housewife-they never had the desire to be more than this and never clawed and fought their way to something greater like Yuko and other Uchiha women. Some of them just wanted to live a relatively peaceful life, but these women lost children...They were powerless to stop it from happening, being so weak, clan politics, and things beyond their control. They mourned, but their husbands didn't, they more than likely just wanted them to push another child out to be sent off to an early death.

Pain effects people differently, and emotional pain was the worst. They were wounded, tired, wary, hurt...

It also didn't help a lot of these women were former slaves and servants that spent their days getting beat or abused by those of the warrior and higher classes. They had no training at all. Not even the basics.

"Ladies..."

"No offence or disrespect, Mikito-sama. But, we are not cut out for combat." Sabuki said.

"We've never been trained either." Aina, a woman in her late twenties said, raising her hand to be polite.

"We're just women." A few more added.

"I know that you have all adjusted to the patriarchal hierarchy, but here in the Domou we are all equal. There is no superiority. Us women don't try to compete with the men, but try to do what we can as women, so there is no competition."

A few of the Uchiha women smiled at those words.

"So, then what are Domou men like?" Aimi, a long haired woman in her late twenties asked.

If they were anything remotely like Uchiha men it'd be a problem-they were very disparaging and condescending, and she didn't want to endure that here. Uchiha men focused solely on war, while they did provide for their family, they were never around and were off somewhere in battle. It left women like her to handle everything else, and it was hard moving a heavy bag of rice that weighed two hundred pounds, and other things. She couldn't endure this, not after everything that she's been through up to this point.

Mikito considered the question for what it was worth. Uchiha men, from what she seen from her time in the Uchiha compound, could very closed off and were be a bit rigid. There was this thought process in Uchiha men that they are superior to Uchiha women, maybe it's because women can't or don't awaken the Sharingan as easily, but there'd be no gender bias when it comes that that, and it shows the folly of those men.

"Domou men are very strong, helpful, and boosterish. Domou are recognized as men and woman when they turn fourteen, but they are considered adults when they begin their training." Mikito said, counting three of her fingers as she finished the statement.

"Really?" Aimi looked a little reluctant to believe it.

"Mhm. It's true that we are all equal, but us Domou women adore and love our men, and we help them in anyway that we can. They are the head of the home. The men love and appreciate us, they keep us rooted."

"Fourteen..." Aina, a long haired and bright onyx eyed woman mused, eyes focused on the ground. "So, that man who helped me before...?"

"He's just turned sixteen, and his name is Minoru." Mikito clarified.

Aina blinked, surprise coming over her features. _But, he looked a lot older than that..._

"So, the man that helped me..." Airi narrowed her eyes gently in deep thought.

"He's just turned seventeen, and his name is Ryota."

Seeing that just about all of these women had the very same question going through their mind, she figured it was best to answer it all in a broad stroke. "Most of of the men who helped you ladies are below the age of eighteen, though there are some that are turning twenty."

"I'd have never guessed that..." Aimi said, a tint of scarlet on her cheeks as she recalled the strong young man that easily hauled all of her stuff into her home without being critical about it-he looked to be about twenty because of his eyes and the way he carried himself, but he wasn't even hitting nineteen most likely according to Mikito.

Aimi thought hard about it. If she were to train in the Uchiha she'd be ridiculed and mocked. To the Uchiha it wasn't a woman's place to fight, they just gave birth, and took care of other household tasks. This included heavy lifting, something that the men should have been doing. From what she seen the Domou men were just as Mikito said, but she didn't know any of the men personally-yet.

"What about the teenagers?" Akeno asked.

She was of average height with a head of voluminous black locks neatly running down the length of her middle back, leaving just a few bangs to frame her face. Like all the other woman present, she wasn't a teenager age wise, and was in her mid twenties-going to turn twenty six.

Mikito struggled not to snort or laugh, maintaining a somewhat serious expression considering the topic they were talking about. She figured Akeno was asking because she is more less asking about those around the age of fourteen to eighteen, boys, and how they are.

The teenage girls were very mature.

The teenage boys were very mature but they are still teenage boys, hormones were raging through their body and they had more testosterone than a Silverback Gorilla. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were interested in. They needed that release, naturally, and it's why the wide majority of her kinsmen were all married before they hit the age of twenty.

There were a few that weren't, but they were younger still in their teens, and some people in their thirties and forties weren't married.

Age really didn't matter when it came to marriages. Nobles were marrying people that were thirty years older than them, or younger. Young men were marrying women well into their forties, and young women were marrying men well into their fifties. It was an odd and sick thing, but nobles had their ways of doing things.

Shinobi clans, not her own, were infamous for inbreeding-in order to keep their techniques a secret drastic measures were taken. With all of that being said, it wouldn't be strange if one of these woman married someone Shin's age or one of the nineteen year olds like Ishiro.

They're all shinobi, all considered adults.

Old enough to kill, old enough to do anything else as the famous shinobi saying goes.

Domou have families by the time they turn fifth teen.

"They are very mature. You don't have to worry about them being bias or anything like that." Mikito said, not going to take the fun away from these women of discovering it on their own.

"So, if they have a daughter..."

"They will cherish her."

A lot of the women were placated by this, and all of them smiled, relieved.

Mikito hummed softly, some of them were curious so they could find love...It was only natural after all.

"But, must we go to the war zones?"

It was a valid question and one that she would answer for these ladies.

"You won't be forced to fight on the front lines and war zones, that is a choice that you have to make for yourselves. You also must pass the tests, which everyone can't pass. But, you must train in order to gain the skills and strength to survive. To protect your children, to protect your children yet to be born, to protect their children's children, and to protect yourselves you must train. Many of you have been mistreated and not appreciated, wouldn't you like the freedom to make your own choices? To have the strength to stand with your head held high, so no man will ever oppress you again."

Sabuki looked ready to argue, but pursed her lips instead. "Our children won't be sent out?"

"Domou children aren't allowed to fight in the wars until they are thirteen, and that's because they've spent years building and hardening their resolve. It's not to say they aren't allowed to, can't, or don't take missions. They do take them, for experience. This will also apply to your children. You needn't worry about them dying an early death or me being so obstinate on the matter and sending them out, your children won't die early deaths. But, that means you must train so that you don't die or get killed yourselves. We Domou don't seek conflict."

"Mikito-sama..." Sabuki didn't wipe at her eyes, but she could feel them watering.

Such a sincere and strong woman.

"Go to Akame, all of you grow strong." Mikito offered a knowing smile.

One by one the women went towards Akame, trying not to disrupt or step between everything else that was going on.

Madara watched the whole thing in silence, simply appreciating his wife's methods. She wasn't like him when it came to this sort of thing. He was harsh and more than pragmatic with his words, he didn't want to inspire hope or anything of that sort, he wanted people to understand what they were getting themselves into, and to be prepared for whatever might come.

But, Mikito connected with them in her own way, inspiring them to take control-to have the strength to be free, the strength to survive, to have the strength that would allow one to prevent death befalling on their loved ones...

Maybe Mikito was inspiring hope unknowingly, because she knew that simply having hope wasn't enough-hoping wasn't enough, there needed to be action and power in order to make that reality. Everyone hoped for something, wanted to protect something, has bonds, loves someone, and to that end they'd attain power to see that through regardless of their own misgivings. To attain the power to protect them. But, it all started with hope-with will and spirit.

"You handled that very well, Mikito." Madara said, acknowledging her with a small incline of his head.

"Thanks."

"What's the matter with you?" Madara scowled, giving her a more critical look.

"To be honest I was a little nervous with the women..."

"It all worked out." Madara waved off her concern, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes." Mikito nodded, smiling.

"Has Ahiko sent that medicine?"

"The Uchiha aren't at the old compound and it's been difficult to get a read on their location. But, from recent reports they are in the northern part of the Fire country, near the coast. My sister has sent a clone in her place to deliver it, as of two hours ago Arata and Hayate received it."

Madara sighed in relief. Though he was furious with those Uchiha and resented them, he really didn't want them to be wiped out by a virus. It's why he, Izuna, Ahiko, and Norio took such a measured and aggressive steps to quell it. Even though these Uchiha may very well attack in the near future, he was glad now that they'd be okay in the long run until they crossed his path if it came to that point.

"Izuna, my sister, and Yuko have went to the Hagoromo clan, with this recent split we want to ensure things don't get too out of hand on their end. I doubt they're really bothered by it to be honest, but if those Uchiha managed to rally them there will be trouble. The Hagoromo are relentless and ruthless."

Madara's eyes sharpened briefly. He should have went himself. Dealing with the Hagoromo wasn't trying, they were high and mighty, but so were the Uchiha, and in that sense they got along just fine. But, if they were indeed rallied they would attack, and they would attack Izuna.

"Izuna is going to likely ensure that we remain allies regardless of the split, and propose some sort of alliance so conflict can be avoided between your clans..." Madara mused.

It'd be a problem if the Hagoromo were allies with them and not the other Uchiha, and vice versa, and if the Domou and Hagoromo weren't allies, or at least on good terms.

Mikito thought back to the Terumi, eyes narrowing but remaining soft as she stared at the ground, wandering in her thoughts. It'd be an entente, not really an alliance, that's how the Domou did things. Alliance and anything of the sort were too formal, too full of formalities, and when it was all said and done there'd be a war erupting not even five years later. With an entente things were kept informal, and there was a common, unspoken agreement between the parties, people, clans, etc involved.

But it's not a bad move in any case. At this time when there's so much uncertainty and chaos, to be able to communicate with another. It is a rare thing at this very moment.

It's just a matter of time before Hashirama got his way...

She'd need to make her moves before that time came.

_Never trust a Senju..._

"I know..."

She hid her smile. Perhaps it'd be Izuna to spring it on...

But, her baby sister Ahiko...

And, Yuko...

Madara tightened his arms across his chest. "A lot of alliances are being made but I doubt they will be permanent. I'd like for this to be different."

"It will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

Mikito smiled. "Because, our own alliance wasn't forged for selfish or nefarious reasons. It can be said it was necessary, but the point being that we came this far because we've stayed together. The alliances we forge from this point on won't be for selfish or nefarious reasons. We'll always have the children in mind before anything."

Madara gave her a questioning look. How could she sound so sure about this?

He didn't to question her because she sounded so certain...

"We've maintained the line, and because of that others will have to maintain that same line."

Madara smirked, that was quite cunning on Mikito's part. "I just hope everything goes well with this meeting."

Mikito nodded in silent agreement. _I leave it in your hands. Yuko. Sister. Izuna._

* * *

The boat jerked.

Hashirama sighed softly, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. One thing he knew that didn't mix was him and boats. He didn't get seasick, rarely if ever, it was more about sleeping being a struggle when every so often there was a wave that would rock the boat. Keeping down down was also a problem, and he wasn't going to entertain memories of puking his guts out.

Little light got in the room he was in, and he couldn't say what time of day it was for certain. It seemed to be day, by the amount of light shining through the gaps, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He let out a soft yawn as he moved the blankets down from her stomach, sitting himself up. Rubbing at his eyes once more, he spotted his clothes all neatly folded and arranged, a scroll right under them seemingly keeping them in place. His bag was situated at the side of her bed where she put it last night spare of the moment.

He was happy to get some solid sleep, he was up early for once.

"Wake up, Hashirama..." He groaned to himself as he began to doze off again, shaking his head he forced his eyes open, setting his feet on the floor of his room and stretching for the clouds.

He yawned again stretching his arms out over his head, cracking the kinks out of his neck and back, finally after a full two minutes he dropped his arms to the side heading for the door. This boat was still riding on the ocean thanks to his clone, if the boat did ever stop off somewhere he would know, but it was good that they take a small rest and stop completely, or at the very least slow down to a crawl. Hence why he had to check the status of it.

He just couldn't keep this boat going twenty four hours, unfortunately, as he needed to sleep. Raking a hand through his messy hair, he opened the door looking into the room where he and Mito had sat down and ate before. Everything was clean and spotless and one would never take this as a makeshift kitchen for lack of a better term, nor would one think there had been a slight mess of ingredients.

Seeing that Mito wasn't present she was either on the deck, or in her room.

Knowing this he went back into his room changing out of his dirty clothes. His new outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, black trousers, and a pair of black sandals. He always felt a lot better having his armor weighing him down, having the comfort of those solid plates guarding his vitals. In his own compound he wore something like this, or a white haori, but that's because he didn't need to worry about a thing.

Didn't need to worry about someone trying to kill him.

He left the room swiftly and headed up the flights of stairs until he reached the top of ship.

A smothering mist had began to surround the boat, very thick and copious were the grounded clouds as they stuck to everything that they could. Not daunted by the sight he stretched his senses out not able to pick out any chakra signatures for several thousand miles in all directions, but it didn't mean that there wouldn't be other things to worry about. They were in Kaiju Ocean after all, and an attack at anytime given time could happen.

He pinpointed Mito a second later. Her chakra was quite distinctive, and bold wasn't the right word to describe it but it's all he could think of at the moment. She was on the deck, seated on one of the chairs with tea in her hand.

"Hashirama-san?" She stopped observing her surroundings, eyes turning onto the tall man.

"Mito-san." Hashirama sat down, taking the cup of tea that was offered to him.

"What brings you out here, Hashirama-san?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

Hashirama scratched the back of his head, he managed to smile, peering out at the endless expanse of water around them. He was glad to see that the fog wasn't as thick as he first thought it was.

There was water surrounding them for miles upon miles upon miles there was nothing but water, and islands of varying sizes all tangled up in vegetation. It made him a little uneasy considering all the stories he heard about these islands, and the fact even no Senju ever returned from venturing onto them, but he couldn't take her eyes away from the scenery. It was one of the simple wonders he'd always admire like the gardens in the sky, the trees, and the rivers that flowed all throughout the Senju compound.

Many people don't appreciate such things, and it is unfortunate.

"I was woken up by the waves..." Hashirama muttered, sulking just slightly.

"They're calm, but are carrying a lot of force tonight." Mito agreed softly.

Hashirama nodded, taking a ginger sip of the steaming liquid, only to spit it back out. "Ugh, that's sake!"

"Yes." Mito gave him a blank look. "What did you think it was?"

Not wishing to be anymore rude than he has been, he downed the rest of the drink, sighing softly as the burn got the better of him. But, he finished the steaming sake no problem.

"It's nothing. Anyways, what brings you out here?"

It could take up two months to get back to the her homeland, and most of that time would be spent on the trip itself. He knew from past experience that her homeland was close, but far from the Fire country. It was surrounded by islands, whirlpools, and Kaiju-it was just off the coast and sequestered perfectly off into its own place so there war could never reach it.

The Uzumaki were one of the few clans that managed to avoid conflict and live in peace for centuries. It could be credited to their location, but he wasn't going to be so rustic with his thinking on the matter. While their location played a huge part in never encountering any conflict or war, it was the Uzumaki's mindset and mentality that kept wars away from them. While they were trained, the Uzumaki weren't gearing towards conflict in doing so, and it is credited to their mindset that it went this way.

"I really couldn't sleep. Thinking about home." Mito said with a small shrug, not divulging any further or more than just that.

"Shouldn't take us too long to get there now. If we don't encounter any Kaiju we should get near the surrounding islands within a few hours, at our current speed. From there you'll have to lead the way." Hashirama said, absently scratching the back of his head.

It was the Kaiju that would be the real roadblocks, not the waves, and not even a whirlpool, but the Kaiju. Some of those things were so massive they didn't even need to surface in order to attack, they could send ships and shinobi alike toppling down to depths below. Nothing about the experience would be pleasant, and very few people survived these encounters. They were in shock, or died of shock soon after they were found drifting in the water.

So, he kept his senses stretched. Not so much to his surprise he felt pinpricks all over, so much life, but there were no shinobi that he could sense. The only shinobi anywhere near their location was the Uzumaki. Countries like Monsoon, Hurricane, Thunder, Beach, Ocean, Twister, and so forth were all several thousand miles away from their current location, but even he could see their landscapes in the distance-feel the life.

He searched out for any shinobi nearby, bracing for a sneak attack. He wasn't sure what he should be expecting, shinobi could hold their breaths longer, and they could use chakra as well, but they still needed to get fresh oxygen. It wasn't unheard for shinobi to seclude themselves in deep water just to spring up at the last second and run their sword through two people at once.

He observed his surroundings keenly, it was a jungle out there-even though there were thousands of islands varying in size, they were all tangled and connected together through their vegetation. It's all probably uninhabited since the time of Kaguya or even further back, people really didn't come to these parts for any reason unless they were fame chasers.

"More sake?" Mito asked, filling up her own cup once more.

"No, thanks." Hashirama declined modestly.

Mito laughed, unable to restrain herself from performing the action. Most shinobi tried alcohol by the time they were ten, and some of them were even drinking at that age-this didn't happen in the Uzumaki of course, but on the mainland it was a whole different world.

She thought Hashirama would enjoy the sweetness of the sake, but instead he spit it out-more than likely out of surprise, and declined to indulge further. He didn't seem like the type to be high and mighty or snooty, so maybe he just refrained for personal reasons.

However, for as much as he talked about politics...

This was quite amusing.

"What'd I say?" Hashirama was thoroughly confused.

He was certain he didn't say anything that was too funny, unless she was laughing at his modest no at drinking more sake. He didn't even consider it a possibility since Mito wasn't the type to even engage in such a display of frivolous pride, but it was laughable he didn't indulge in alcohol more often.

"Shinobi don't speak about politics, but you do. Isn't it a little backwards to speak of politics being a shinobi, but not drink?"

Hashirama scratched his cheek, hastily turning away from the woman's smiling face and dancing eyes. Yes, she did make a very good and valid point. He was speaking about politics a lot lately, usually with Tobirama in the privacy of his personal office, but the point is he still was discussing it. Politics was something he didn't quite like or understand, he was an honest person, but politics was seedy...

But, shinobi couldn't keep on just relying on strength and disputing issues with it. They'd need to study, learn, and learn to talk things out-which could arguably be tied into politics.

"You make a good point, but I need to set an example for my kinsmen, especially the children."

His father in all honesty wasn't the best clan leader in the Senju's history and a far cry from Ashura. While a lot of people listened to the Council, it was the leader that always set the example, the standard, and how everyone should act. His father wasn't the model to follow or listen to, even slightly. He had never really gotten along with his father and unlike Tobirama he would argue and object what obstinate things his father spewed out.

Justifying sending seven year olds to war...Kawarama almost died when he was seven, and Itama almost met the same fate by a pack of Uchiha before he and three Senju showed up. It was just adults ganging up on children, when it really comes down to it, and he despised it.

Now since he was leader the Senju were moving in a different direction, a peaceful direction. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to undo all of the damage his father caused, nearly an entire generation was lost, and that was just the beginning of the problems his father left behind.

Alochol was the last thing on his mind.

"I thought you to be a boisterous and jovial person, but you seem to be quite serious." Mito mused.

"I have my moments, I am human after all."

Though he had those sort of moments a lot.

"Many are calling you shinobi no kami. Your feats during those wars in the what is now the Wind country and Sand country are widespread. Your brother as well has gained notoriety for his massive water jutsus. You created billions of wood clones they say and your Mokuton covered the entire landscape, towering high into the clouds, and spreading across the ground like roots."

Hashirama looked off into the distance. He was never one for praise, it was nice, but he really never wanted it.

The towering into the clouds was a bit of an exaggeration, some of his jutsus towered high above everything else, and maybe just a few towered close to the clouds thanks to Sasuke's fireballs or Daiki's revolving force field-like orb of chakra. And, while his Mokuton did cover the landscape it had been destroyed, obliterated, and annihilated time after time by shinobi, cyclops, and those three Bijuu. It's not like he ensnared all of his foes in one go.

"They can call me what they want, I guess. I'm no god...If I was, I would have been able to..."

He would have been able to protect Kawarama and Itama, his cousins, all of the Senju children, and all of the other children in the world. He'd be able to bring peace, make death something that is just a natural part of life that comes later, but nothing to fear. He was human, and like all humans he was imperfect, he struggled, he felt despair, and he wasn't all powerful.

But, people didn't see him like that, they just seen him for his feats...Not for who he was as a person.

They didn't see him weep in private every night over his brothers' and other children's deaths.

His mother's death.

Do not become hubris...

That's what Mikito had told him-warned him. He wasn't exactly sure what hubris was, if he had to be honest. It was more than just simple arrogance though, that he knew for certain. Madara was arrogant, and Mikito still loved him, so that was saying a lot.

Mikito can't stand hubris, and if Madara was anything of the sort he had no doubt that his old friend would be on the end of Mikito's blade or getting tossed around.  
But, it's also something that the Uzumaki disliked-hubris. They're very kind hearted and loving, they know nothing about nonsensical pride. They're very unified, and their family structure is solid.

While his family was stable. thanks to his mother, grandma, and grandpa, some Senju families were well, completely dysfunctional and there was no type of foundation.

The Uzumaki are very stable when it comes to such things.

And, Mito didn't mind being in his presence, being a woman, so...

He wasn't that bad...

"You know..."

Hashirama shook gently, eyes rousing as he came out from his daze-thoughts retreating into the back of his mind.

"You're not very Hubris, Hashirama-san." Mito finished, sipping her cup with grace.

But, it's the only words he heard, whether she had been talking before or not he couldn't begin to guess since he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. If she had been talking it'll be unfortunate because his mother raised him better than to ignore a lady when she is speaking to him, and well he had very good manners, but got awkward when it came to women.

He just couldn't understand them.

However, he wanted Mio to clarify, because Hubris...This was such a big thing for the Domou, Uzumaki, and Subatsu...No other clans had such a dislike for it like the Uzuamki, nor go as far as to forbade it like the Domou and Subatsu have.

"No?"

Mito shook her head. "You are very modest and humble. Compassionate. It's one of the first things I noticed about you, before you even said a word to me."

Hashirama was thankful for her answer, but also felt a little strange. "Are you a mind reader?"

"I'm a woman."

Hashirama wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't exactly argue with Mito on that statement because his mother could read him perfectly even when he was trying to hide his emotions, and the same goes for Tobirama, Itama, and Kawarama.

His mother always knew what to say and do, she was the foundation of his home and the glue that kept their family together. She always knew when something was wrong, and when his father went on his tirades.

Well, she shut him up.

But, is 'I'm a woman' really a good answer. He wasn't a nitpicker, but he needed something a little more than that...

"We know these things and pick up on them." Mito said, looking a bit amused.

"In any case it'll be a good thing when you meet Hisao-dono, they will be grateful."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it, after all she knew her people better than he did. He was a little relieved that things would be relatively smooth with this whole thing-his father hadn't been very friendly when it came to his dealings with the Uzumaki, and more than once was he disparaging towards the clan.

In any case he'd see what peace truly was soon enough, and he'd see how the Uzumaki live to maintain that pace. Whether he learned something from this or not had yet to be seen, but he'd take care in observing them, and if possible fix damage that his father caused. But in any case of events he'd move forward after this and take what he has learned and apply it.

Sighing softly, he collected his thoughts and shuffled them away.

"We should get off on the island coming up, it's close to my home, and I'm pretty sure there will be some Uzumaki there waiting to escort me. If not, we can move faster when he get there. If we continue going this route there is a chance we'll encounter a Kaiju, and we can't have that."

Mito began rubbing her chin in thought as she kept her eyes focused ahead on one of five islands that formed a barrier of sorts..

Hashirama nodded, sending a mental command to his clone and began to pull his chakra in order to stop smoothly and without jerking the boat. The waves were still quite strong and he didn't want the boat to say flip over on itself or something completely crazy.

He took a deep breath, calming his anxious nerves. Yes, there was no time to be nervous, the only thing he could do is press ahead and observe everything here for himself.

He'd do it.


End file.
